


Blood Bonds

by DC_Nyle



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Handong|Chaesol, Vampires, Violence, singji, suyoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 120
Words: 961,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Nyle/pseuds/DC_Nyle
Summary: Vampires versus hunters. That's the classic thing. Coexistence between these two would be deemed impossible. But what if they had a common goal? What if not all vampires were the same and wanted to bring down an evil vampire clan too? Would Yoohyeon, who was a hunter for her whole life, team up with a vampire like Minji to defeat a common enemy? What if not all vampires were the vile creatures that the hunters thought they were? Sometimes we have to drop our prejudices and maybe, just maybe, the impossible becomes possible... coexistence.This work was imported from my Asianfanfics account
Relationships: Suayeon - Relationship, gahmi - Relationship, jiyoo - Relationship
Comments: 1021
Kudos: 931





	1. Chapter 1

M: for violence

Coexistence. What a strange concept, Minji thought as she walked in an empty street in the middle of the night. How do you coexist with someone when that someone doesn't even know you exist? Humans think that they are the only race that roam this place, when vampires, just like Minji, walked among them. Vampires have existed for a really long time but yet no one really knew about them. The humans that did know, were hunters who made it their goal to hunt the aggressive ones down.

That’s something about vampires that you wouldn’t get. In every story they are portrayed as terrible monsters out for blood but in reality, that often wasn’t the case. There were two clans of vampires, one more ruthless than the other.

The moonlight clan; a clan of vampires who lived of the blood of animals, and were passive against humans. They just wanted to peacefully coexist with them without revealing who they actually were.

And then you had the nightshade clan, a clan of brutal vampires who searched for prey in the middle on the night to feast upon. They often drank from their victim until they were dead, or barely alive. They were the ones the hunters wanted to banish from this world.

There was a third clan but humans weren't aware of its existence. It was a really ancient one called the phantom clan. Well...calling it 'clan' was probably ridiculous since it was currently composed of just 3 people...or two and a half to be precise.

Kim Minji and Lee Siyeon were two of those ancient race vampires, the only ones that exist for the moment. They derived from an extinct race that was brutally murdered in the past. Siyeon has a sister called Lee Gahyeon who is a half vampire which meant she didn’t need blood to survive.

Minji walked back home when Gahyeon and Siyeon were already sleeping. People have weird ideas about vampires. They think vampires don't need to sleep, that they can't go out in the sun and that they, for some weird reasons, lay down in coffins even if sleep isn't necessary. That thought made Minji chuckle as she opened the door of Gahyeon's room to check on the 'little one' just to find her cutely snoring in her normal bed. She quietly went over to her to give a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room again and going to the one she shared with Siyeon.

When she opened the door there she found Siyeon changing but it’s not like she hadn’t seen that before.

"You just can't knock, can you?" Siyeon said annoyed and Minji just rolled her eyes and dropped herself on her bed "Where were you anyway?" the younger girl asked looking at her putting on her pajamas.

"Checking the neighborhood. The hunters will be on our asses soon enough. The nightshade clan killed two people again" Minji sighed.

“Ugh, I hate them! Why do they have to kill, that’s not what we stand for...” Siyeon sighed; finishing with her buttons and joining Minji on the bed.

“It’s always been a tradition in their clan, they never should’ve moved up in power” Minji responded turning to her friend.

“Just be safe okay, Minji?” the younger girl spoke in a worried voice.

"I will, don't worry. But I need to go out and check the situation from time to time. Gahyeon will start college tomorrow and I need to be sure to know what happens out there, right?" Minji asked turning towards Siyeon and the younger girl sighed.

"Why does she want to go to college anyway? She never mentioned that before...why this year she wants to go? We can't know if it's safe" Siyeon protested and Minji just smiled 

"She is bored and you know she likes to study. Actually I was surprised she didn't ask it sooner" Minji chuckled.

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea, what if she gets discovered?” Siyeon asked, combing the older girl’s black hair.

“Come on Singnie, you have been able to hide her for more than 30 years already, I think it’s good that she can get to know some other people besides us. Have you forgotten she is a half-vampire?” Minji asked.

"I know, she can eat and everything… that's not the problem. I'm afraid she won't know how to blend in. She has pink hair for God's sake" Siyeon said scoffing and Minji couldn't help but laugh "She never really met anyone besides us and another couple of vampires. What if she doesn't know how to interact with humans? What if they don't like her?" Siyeon said worriedly and Minji smiled finding it adorable how Siyeon was protective towards Gahyeon.

“Siyeon” Minji spoke, grabbing her face between her hands and looking in her eyes. “She will be fine! When a human goes to a new school they are also awkward at first because they don’t anyone. It’s the same case for Gahyeon, she just needs to find some friends. She’s old enough to know what she can’t do” she tried to reassure her.

"Dying her hair pink was one of those things" Siyeon scoffed "It's like having a huge led advertisement on her head that says 'hey, look at me!'" she said fixing Minji's pillow behind her head "Can I stay here tonight?" She asked with a soft voice.

“Have you seen the humans? There are people out there with bright green hair and stuff! She fits right in with those weirdos” Minji laughed. “And where else do you plan on staying? We always shared this bed, silly”

Siyeon rolled her eyes and she laid down 

"I just hope she finds someone nice. I act like this but you know I want her to find some friends. She's not like us...we can't go out and eat with people, our fangs react to blood and everything. She can actually have a normal life…" Siyeon said with a sad voice. They all wished to be able to live a normal life, they tried to have friends but it was really difficult to find an excuse to not eat with them everytime or to run away everytime someone got hurt with a paper cut and stuff.

“We’ve always been like this Singnie, we can’t change anything about that. We should be happy our Gahyeon can at least enjoy that. For the rest your stuck with me” Minji chuckled opening her arms for Siyeon to snuggle close.

Siyeon dived into Minji's arms and wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist.

"I am happy that she can have a normal life and I hope that she will be able to find someone to get attached to, other than us" she said and Minji pinched her arm and looked at her. "...and I'm also happy to be stuck with you, old lady!" Siyeon said laughing.

“Old lady? I’m only 260! I’m a prime time vampire, have you seen my body? I don’t look old at all miss Lee” Minji laughed, poking Siyeon’s nose.

"You having a hot body doesn't mean you're not old! Your body won't change unless someone stabs you here" Siyeon said poking Minji's left boob to point at her heart. 

"Or cut my head off" Minji said poking her neck and Siyeon shook her head.

"I really don't like that option" she stated, snuggling ever closer to Minji.

“You don’t like people cutting off my pretty head but you like them stabbing my boob? Playing with two of them is much more fun to be honest” the older woman laughed, bringing her body closer to Siyeon so she could surely feel them press into her. Siyeon just rolled her eyes at that before replying.

"I won't play with your boobs Minji. I just wanted to point at you heart!" Siyeon said annoyed. "And I'm really scared about the second option. I don't want to see your head rolling at my feet during a fight" Siyeon said suddenly sounding serious.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so scared all of a sudden?" Minji asked not understanding Siyeon’s behavior. There was always the option of being killed by a hunter...that was just their life.

"I just don't want to lose you and Gahyeon. The nightshade clan keeps killing people and the hunters are getting stronger and they're searching for vampires everywhere. They are a real threat now, Minji" Siyeon said and the older girl nodded sighing. She knew that, of course, but she didn't want to worry the other two. She didn't know Siyeon was aware of how bad the situation was.

“Don’t worry, Singnie, I’m going to be fine. I’m a trained vampire, I’ve had a lot of fights in my life. Worst case scenario I come back here with some wounds but I won’t be killed by some stupid hunters, sweetie” she reassured the girl, pulling Siyeon’s head close to her chest to calm her down.

"You promise?" Siyeon asked looking at Minji's eyes. 

Minji took a deep breath, it was a promise she didn't know she could keep. She locked eyes with Siyeon and she decided that she had to promise it away. She will come back to them, alive, every night.

"I promise, Singnie" she finally said kissing the younger girl head "Let's sleep now! Tomorrow morning you are on patrol with me. I need you to be well rested"

“Okay Minji, thank you” Siyeon whispered, nestling her head in the crook of Minji’s neck before she slowly drifted off to sleep. Minji stayed awake for a while, thinking about the whole situation outside. How long would it be until someone found out where they were staying? What would they do then?

She tried to chase away the thoughts and she closed her eyes. She had to be strong for Siyeon and Gahyeon, she had to come back home everyday for them. Minji sighed, she didn't hate the hunters...they were just trying to protect the human race and it was comprehensible. It was the nightshade clan that she hated, they enjoyed killing humans when they could just survive with animals blood. The real threat for now though were the hunters. Minji pulled Siyeon closer as she felt herself drifting to sleep. She would protect them, no matter the cost.

The next morning when they had all woken up they went downstairs to have breakfast. Their landlord wasn’t here yet so that meant that they could just take things from the fridge. Like always there were some bags of blood for Siyeon and Minji while Gahyeon settled for some cereal before going to college later.

"Are you scared?" Siyeon said sipping blood from a straw and looking at Gahyeon.

"I'm excited" Gahyeon said with a wide smile that died on her face after a couple of seconds "...and scared. I really want to go to college but I don't know humans. What if they don't like me?" She asked worried.

"They will love you, Gahyeonie. You are funny and smart, you will blend right in" Siyeon said with a smile, ruffling her hair as Gahyeon stole a sip of Siyeon's blood from her straw. 

"Hey! You don't need it!" Siyeon protested taking away the straw from Gahyeon's lips.

"The fact that I don't need it doesn't mean that I don't like it!" Gahyeon chuckled sticking her tongue out at Siyeon.

“She got you there Siyeon! And for what it’s worth Gahyeon just be yourself in college. I know I don’t have to tell you to not use your powers” Minji said, joining in on the conversation the two sisters were having.

“Yes, I know, that would be really bad” Gahyeon chuckled. Siyeon took hold off Gahyeon’s arm so she would turn to her.

“And hide that tattoo at all costs, no one can see it, understood?” she said in a firm voice.

"I know" Gahyeon said with a serious expression, looking at both Siyeon and Minji's "I won't expose us, I promise. I'm thankful that you're allowing me to do this... I've always wanted to go to college but I didn't want to put this pressure on you" Gahyeon said with a sigh and Siyeon ruffled her hair again not saying anything.

"You deserve it, Gahyeonie. Now go! You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" Minji said patting Gahyeon's butt to push her towards the door.

“You’re right! I’m off then, see you later guys” Gahyeon said, turning around once more to give both Minji and sister a kiss on their cheek. Once she was out of the door Minji chuckled.

“She’s going to do great! i’m already excited to hear her experiences when she gets home later” she spoke with a dreamy voice.

"I will be excited when I'll see her come back home in one piece" Siyeon said nervously playing with her fingers as she watched Gahyeon walking on the sidewalk from the window. 

The pink haired girl felt extremely nervous and excited. She knew this was a huge risk, but a life is not worth living if you're not enjoying it. She took a deep breath and she entered the college gates. God, that place was huge and she suddenly felt lost. She wasn't used to wide spaces and to crowds. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

She looked around to find anything of interest. Everyone looked so similar and she didn’t really know where to go. That’s when her eyes fell on a girl with dark blue hair in the distance. Maybe she should go talk to her! She had colored hair too.

She started walking towards the blue haired girl but when she was close enough she saw that the girl was reading a book, not at all interested in what was happening around. Maybe she shouldn't bother her...that wouldn't be a good start, right? As she turned to walk away she bumped into someone and she almost lost her balance.

"Hey, look where you're going" that person yelled at her and she bowed apologizing. What a great start! “What if I fell? You pink freak!” the person added with a yell shoving Gahyeon a little. The younger girl wasn’t having it anymore. She apologized like Minji and Siyeon learnt her but what if that didn’t work? They never spoke about that. The only thing she knew was that she was getting angry at the guy.

"What's wrong with you?" The guy asked seeing Gahyeon's angry expression and the pink haired girl could feel her fangs pushing on her lips, threatening to come out, as she tried to hold back the anger. This definitely wasn't a good idea, she had to go back home. 

"Hey, she apologized. Can't you just leave her alone? You are a pretty big guy, aren't you? I don't think a small girl like her could cause all that trouble. Or are you less strong than what you look like?" Someone teased and Gahyeon turned around to see the blue haired girl she spotted before, staying right next to her.

“Oh great another colored hair freak. On second thought I don’t want to be seen with you two” he sighed, pushing past Gahyeon almost knocking her off balance but the blue haired girl held her up. Gahyeon turned around to thank her and bowed.

“Thank you for your help, miss” she spoke in a soft voice.

"Miss?" The blue haired girl asked with a chuckle "Do I look that old?" 

Gahyeon suddenly shook her head and bowed to apologize again but she saw a hand leaning towards her.

"I'm Yubin. Lee Yubin" the blue haired girl said with a smile, holding her hand out for Gahyeon to shake.

Gahyeon gave her a little smile as she shook her hand.

“Are you family? I am also a Lee. Lee Gahyeon” the younger girl asked, looking pretty confused.

"Uhm..there are a lot of Lee’s in this college and in this town in general. But we are not all family" Yubin said chuckling. This girl was weird. "Are you new?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Yes, it's my first day and this place is huge. I don't really know where to go" Gahyeon replied opening the map of the college and looking at it with a confused expression. 

Yubin looked at the map and at the classes list Gahyeon was holding in her hand. "Hey, we are the same major" she said with a smile.

“Oh really?! That is cool. I was wondering, would you grace me with the knowledge of your age?” Gahyeon asked, sounding cute.

“No need to be so formal with me” Yubin laughed, scratching her nape. “I’m 23, what about you?” she added with a smile.

"I'm fif- 21. I'm 21" Gahyeon answered cursing herself for almost giving away her vampire age. She still had to get used to this. "Do we have classes together even if we are of different years?" Gahyeon asked hoping to be able to do some classes with the blue haired girl.

"Yeah, we do have some classes together, because we are the same major" Yubin said with a smile and Gahyeon made a little jump in excitement which made Yubin laugh.

“Let’s go then, we don’t want to be late for our first lesson right?” Yubin asked and Gahyeon nodded, following her. Maybe college wasn’t going to be as bad as she thought. She already made a kind of friend!

While Gahyeon was exploring the college world with her new friend, Minji and Siyeon were on patrol in their neighborhood. Lucky enough nothing bad happened that morning, but they couldn't really take a sigh of relief because they knew that the nightshade clan usual made its move during the night. 

"I really need a blooffee" Siyeon said yawning and Minji rolled her eyes.

" 'A blooffee'? Really Siyeon? That's what we are calling the caffeine blood that Dongie makes us?" The older girl asked "We are not calling it that!" She stated punching Siyeon arm.

"Jeez okay okay, let's go with blood coffee. But if people figure out we are vampires because we call it that, that's on you!" She said crossing her arms on the chest.

“Don’t be so dramatic, who would ever take it seriously if we said something like that. Well, let’s end our patrol here and go back home, to Dongie” Minji cheered, linking her arm with Siyeon and running off.

As they walked in the bar they spotted the Chinese girl busy cleaning some glasses 

"Your favorite clients are here!" Siyeon yelled startling the barwoman. She raised her head and she smiled looking at the vampires. 

"Who told you you are my favorite clients? Minji is...but you?" Handong said teasing Siyeon.

“Stop flirting with my friend, she’s not interested” Siyeon chuckled but Minji gave Siyeon a little elbow to her side.

“Maybe I am a little bit” Minji protested, winking at Handong. Siyeon just rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"What can I give you?" Handong asked with a smile. 

"Two bloof-" Siyeon tried to say but Minji cut her off.

"Two blood coffees are fine, thanks Dongie" Minji said and Siyeon crossed her arms on her chest again. She was never allowed to choose name for things and honestly she couldn't understand why. She gave such funny names. 

"Two blood coffees are coming" Handong replied with a big smile "So, how are things going? How was the patrol today?"

“It was pretty calm, nothing to report yet but then again that’s normal. Those nightshade vampires are mostly active at night” Minji responded, sitting down as well. “Also thank you for the breakfast this morning, it was delicious Dongie”

"Of course, you are my favorite clients after all" she said looking at Siyeon and winking at her. 

"And you are the only adorable human I know" Siyeon replied with a sweet smile. 

"Speaking of humans, the half human one is not with you today" Handong said confused "Where's Gahyeon?" 

“She has her first day in college today” the oldest woman replied, brushing some loose strands of her black hair out of her face.

“Oh college! Here in town?” the bartender asked, putting the two blood coffees in front of them.

"Yeah, we are staying pretty close to the college for now, so she can walk there. But I don't know how long we will be able to stay here for. The situation is bad, Dongie" Minji replied with a sigh and the Chinese girl nodded.

"So I heard. The hunters are recruiting new people everyday. I know that the trained and skilled ones are not a lot but still, the number can make the difference in a fight" Handong said with a sigh "Be careful girls"

“We will but I always wondered Handong, why are you giving us shelter? Why are you protecting us instead of your own kind?” Siyeon asked, taking a sip from the delicious blood coffee.

"Because you're not someone my kind needs protection from. You are good people and the fact that you're vampires doesn't change that" Handong said with a smile "Plus I've known you for years, I've grown attached to you" she added looking at both the girls.

“Aww you are being really sweet again Dongie” Minji cooed, reaching her hand forward to caress the bartender’s cheek. Siyeon rolled her eyes at the action and hit Minji’s side.

"Ouch! I'm not flirting, I was just being nice" Minji protested looking at Siyeon, but after an instant she turned towards Handong and she gave her a little wink. The Chinese girl chuckled and shook her head at Minji's behavior. 

"You really need a girlfriend Minji" Handong said and Minji pouted.

"I wish, but they all run when I tell them I'm 260 years old" she joked laughing.

“Age is just a number, Minji” Handong joined in. Minji took another sip of her blood coffee before smirking at the Chinese woman.

“You are awfully nice today, are you offering to be my girlfriend?” the oldest vampire asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“No silly, I’m not, I wouldn’t even know what sex with a vampire is like” she responded with a chuckle.

"I can show you" Minji said smirking and Siyeon hit her right behind her head

"For God's sake Minji, you sound like a horny teenager!" Siyeon said exasperated and Handong just laughed. 

"What! She said she didn't know and I was offering her my knowledge! Knowledge is important!!" She whined as Siyeon kept hitting her. 

"You two make my day funnier everytime" Handong laughed.

“That’s what we are here for! Anyway, do you still want to know about vampire sex? I can just tell you if that’s allowed from Siyeon over here?” Minji pleaded, staring at Siyeon who just sighed.

“If you want to embarrass yourself, be my guest” the other vampire simply spoke.

"I don't really-" Handong tried to say but Minji cut her off.

"It's like humans' sex but we are faster and stronger. Plus, we have these" she said with a smirk, letting out her fangs "These would make you go insane Dongie" Dongie’s eyes widened seeing Minji’s fangs. She had seen them a couple of times already but it always amazed her how sharp and beautiful they were. “Someone biting you and drinking from you is a sensation that feels just as good as having an orgasm, maybe even better” Minji continued ending her explanation.

"I- I didn't know that" Handong said, amazed. She would have lied if she said that she wasn't curious to try. 

"Hey Minji, you forgot to tell her a tiny detail. We can't really do that to humans, can we?" Siyeon said looking at Minji who rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Why? Is it just a vampire thing?" Handong asked confused.

"No, we can do it to humans and it would have the same effect, even stronger but... with humans it’s really really hard for us to stop. And if we lose control, we could kill that human" Siyeon said looking at Handong.

“Come on Singnie, stop scaring her off! We are ancient vampires, we can handle it Dongie! So whenever you want to try Dongie, hit me up. I promise you it feels better than an orgasm” Minji cheered with a wink.

"I- I'll think about that" Handong said and Siyeon's eyes widened.

"Are you actually considering accepting her offer after what I told you? Are you crazy or do you just have an insane death wish??" Siyeon asked in disbelief.

"She said she can handle herself" Handong said looking at Minji with a confused expression.

“Well even if she can it’s still dangerous! Why are you even considering letting Minji bite you? Are you certain you are human?” Siyeon almost yelled not believing how daring Handong was.

“I’m just curious and I mean, something even better than an orgasm sounds pretty enticing...” the Chinese woman admitted.

"How does 'death' sound?" Siyeon said raising her voice again and Handong was taken aback. She really didn't want to die. Minji sighed and dropped her head on the counter.

"You are a terrible wingwoman. I miss Gahyeon" she said sounding defeated.

“Hey, I’m still considering it, Siyeon is just scaring me” Handong whispered totally forgetting that vampires had enhanced hearing.

“Nice try Dongie but I think she heard” Minji chuckled, pointing at a glaring Siyeon.

Siyeon just shrugged 

"If you want to die, be my guest" Siyeon said rolling her eyes. This wasn't a game and she knew that. She knew how hard it was to bite a human and stop in time to let them live. It physically hurt a vampire to stop. 

“You girls are really giving me a dilemma here... Guaranteed to feel the greatest sensation in my life or a chance of death” Handong thought aloud.

Siyeon looked at her watch and she stood up

"Gahyeon is coming home from college. We need to go" she said excited, dragging Minji out of her chair.

"Think about it Dongie! I'm free whenever you want!" Minji yelled to the Chinese girl, while she was being dragged away. Handong chuckled and waved to the girls as they left. She had some thinking to do.

The two vampires had been with Handong for a while now. They found her bar which was pretty closed off from the rest of the world after a night of running from their previous shelter. The Chinese girl didn’t mind that they were vampires and even offered them a place to stay. She owned a little house a little bit further along the path, saying they could live there for the moment. Every morning, lunch and dinner she made sure there was something in the fridge for all of them. She really was a sweetheart and the vampires hoped they could someday pay her back for everything she did.

They quickly went back home, excited to ask Gahyeon about her first day at college. They arrived just a couple of minutes before Gahyeon did. The pink haired girl walked in and dropped herself on the couch, she wasn't used to stay out of home all day long and she felt really tired.

"Gahyeonie?" Siyeon asked worried, walking towards the younger girl "Are you okay? How did it go?" She asked as Minji ran towards them sipping blood from a coffee cup.

“It was pretty okay, apart from a little fight at the beginning of the day. I’m really tired though” Gahyeon responded and Siyeon panicked at hearing that.

“A fight?! What?! Are you hurt?!” she almost screamed.

"No, I'm fine! Calm down" Gahyeon stood up from the couch and hugged Siyeon tightly "I'm sorry, wrong choice of words!" She said as she tried to calm down Siyeon.

"E-explain please?" Siyeon said, as she tried to erase the image of Gahyeon being attacked by hunters from her mind.

"I was walking and I bumped into someone. I apologized as you taught me but he got angry and he insulted me and I didn't know what to do, I felt really angry" Gahyeon said remembering the moment.

“You didn’t show him your fangs right?!” Siyeon yelled and Minji pulled her back.

“Can you stop panicking? You are scaring your sister, Singnie” Minji calmly said, smiling at the youngest vampire.

"I didn't. I- I have to admit that I felt them trying to get out and I panicked, I was about to come back home but then… a girl helped me. She stood up for me and he let us alone after that" Gahyeon said with a sweet smile. 

"She stood up for you? Just like that?" Siyeon asked confused. She really didn't like or trust humans, except for Dongie. 

"Yes, just like that" Gahyeon smiled widely "she has really beautiful blue hair and her name is Yubin. We have a lot of classes together because we're the same major, even though she's older than me" Gahyeon explained happily.

“Oh great, you found yourself another girl that colored her hair! Now you just have to find some others and you can form a rainbow” Minji laughed, letting herself fall on the couch. She found her joke too funny. Siyeon just rolled her eyes at the oldest behavior and turned back to Gahyeon.

“That’s good, I’m happy you enjoyed yourself” she said, dropping the issue.

"You don't really look happy though" Gahyeon said, taking Siyeon's hand and looking at her. 

"I am, Gahyeon. I'm happy your day went well. But I can't say I'm happy you're bonding with this human girl" Siyeon admitted and Gahyeon sighed.

"She's really nice and she helped me when I needed help. You should be happy she stood up for me, because I was about to make a scene thanks to my fangs" Gahyeon said slightly annoyed.

"I agree with Gahyeonie" Minji said suddenly sounding serious again and glaring at Siyeon.

“Stop being so hard on your sister, Siyeon. It’s good to be protective but you don’t need to overdo it. She can handle herself” Minji scolded her younger friend.

“I’m sorry Gahyeon I just want you to be safe” Siyeon apologized and Gahyeon gave her a quick hug to say it was all okay.

“Great, now that that is settled, I’m going out on patrol, see you tonight, loves” Minji cheered, putting on her black outfit and leaving the house.

-

Yoohyeon was quietly walking in a dark side alley, following a guy that she had watched for a while. Usually when they decided to take out a vampire there were at least two out of the three members from her team on the mission to finish the job, but tonight Yoohyeon was alone. She sighed thinking about which way Bora would choose to kill her tomorrow, after knowing that she went out to finish the job alone. 

Yoohyeon was part of a team of skilled hunters that she assembled herself. Her parents had been vampire hunters their entire life and were pretty known. Once they passed away, or to be more specific, were brutally murdered, Yoohyeon took it upon herself to kill every last bloodthirsty vampire in this town. She assembled a team out of herself and her friends Bora and Yubin to reach that goal. She was out for vengeance and she was going to make sure she got it. She hated vampires to their core!

She had her eyes on the target. She took out her gun and loaded it with silver bullets, pointing it at the guy that was obliviously talking on the phone with his back turned to Yoohyeon. What the silver haired girl didn't expect was that as she followed him, someone was following her. Before she could fire the shot, she felt a strong pain behind her back and she fell on the ground hitting her head. She wanted to get up and shoot her attacker but a kick against her stomach made her turn over facing the vampire.

Her attacker bent down and let his fangs out leaning in towards Yoohyeon’s neck but with all of her might she managed to reach for the gun and shoot him right in his heart, killing him in one shot. She gathered her strength and stood up, looking everywhere around her for the man she was following earlier. He was nowhere to be seen.

She felt a drop of blood falling right into her eye. She brought her hand on her forehead and she flinched touching a deep cut right above her eye. 

"Bora will definitely kill me tomorrow" she mumbled to herself as she walked through the alley, trying to find the vampire. The situation was bad and she knew it. The man had for sure heard the fight and that meant he was coming for her.

The alley was really dark which made it hard for the girl to see. She kept on walking and turned around when she heard something behind her, aiming her gun down the alley.

“I know you are here, you fuck, let’s just make it easy and show yourself. I’ll gladly put an end to your existence” Yoohyeon yelled.

She suddenly heard something drop behind her and before she could turn towards it she felt a cold blade on her neck. 

"Or maybe I'll put an end to yours" the man hissed, letting out his fangs. Yoohyeon managed to push his arm away and bent down, kicking his knee. The man fell forward, bringing her down with him and at this point Yoohyeon knew it was over. Vampires were faster and stronger and there was no way she could win a fight on the ground with him, especially because she dropped her gun in the fall. 

The man sat on her and pinned her arms against the floor as he slowly leaned in towards her neck. Yoohyeon’s eyes widened in terror as she tried everything to stop him. She felt two fangs pierce her skin as she let out a scream at the pain when she suddenly heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching her. Before she knew it something jumped over her, taking the man with it and slamming him against a wall further in the alley.

Yoohyeon stood still for a couple of seconds, she breathed heavily as she brought a hand to her neck. There was blood but not too much of it. She heard a lot of noise coming from behind her and she turned towards it, slowly standing up. The hunter couldn't see much, because the fight was way too fast for her eyes, but she could see that there were two vampires fighting, probably over her. They both needed to feed.

One of them was the man that attacked her and the other one seemed to be a woman with long, beautiful black hair and pearly skin. She used the wall to balance herself as she slowly moved backward. The female vampire used her nails to scratch the man’s arms, leaving some horrible wounds because of how sharp they were before the man kicked her to the ground.

-

Minji was doing her patrol like any other day but today when she was doing her usual rounds through all the dark alleyways she found something unusual. A vampire was on the phone and a silver haired woman was following him but she could feel the presence of another nightshade vampire in the area. Just like she expected the woman was a hunter and at the moment she was about to shoot, the other vampire hit her from behind.

Minji wanted to help the woman. She was a hunter, but she was still a human getting attacked by a vampire. She thought about the situation and she decided to wait. The hunter still had her gun with her and Minji surely didn't want to get shot from trying to help a hunter. As she expected the silver haired woman was able to shoot a silver bullet right through the vampire's heart. She followed the woman, looking down at her from the rooftops as she was walking further into the alleyway.

The moment she saw her turn around she knew the vampire was about to jump her but she still didn’t want to take the risk of accidentally getting shot. The man did indeed attack her like she expected so she climbed down from the rooftops and waited until the girl was truly defeated. The black haired woman saw how she tried to fight back but without luck. She was pinned against the ground and the man let out his fangs, not wasting any time in piercing her skin, making the hunter scream. And that is when Minji decided to jump in.

She ran towards them and she attacked the man from behind as they rolled over for a couple of times, before Minji was able to stand and attack the man again, slamming him into a wall. After a minute or so of fast sparring she was exhausted. She jumped in a fight knowing nothing about the vampire she was attacking and this wasn't like her. She managed to scratch him badly on his arms with her long ice blue nails, but it didn't help her as he kicked her to the ground.

The man used that opportunity to take out his knife and cut her arm, tearing her clothes and slicing into her skin. Minji used all her force to kick the man in between his legs, making him groan and sink onto his knees.

“You are... not worthy... to be one... of my kind” Minji growled between pants before taking hold of his head and snapping his neck. She fell to the ground because of how tired she was after that, using her hand to put pressure on the cut on her arm.

She stayed like that for a minute, trying to catch her breath and when she tried to stand up again she felt something cold pressing into her back. 

"Don't move" the silver haired hunter hissed.

Minji widened her eyes and quickly analyzed the situation. She was badly injured and a hunter had a gun pointed at her back. A bullet shot from there will pass right through her heart. 

"I'm not here to hurt you" Minji tried to say "I saved you and you know it" she added putting her hands up in defeat. Yoohyeon pressed the gun even harder against her back, signalling that she should shut up.

“I know your kind. You would kill one of your own so YOU could feast on me. You are disgusting creatures” she yelled, putting the safety from the gun off. “Why wouldn’t I jus-” she wanted to add when she saw the tattoo through the tear of her clothes together with the deep cut on her arm. A blue rose.

Yoohyeon carefully looked at the tattoo, it looked familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen it before... probably in her family's book. After many seconds of silence Minji decided to try again. She had to go back to Siyeon and Gahyeon. She promised.

"I'm not with the nightshade clan, I'm not an aggressive one and I feed on animals" Minji tried to say "I- I risked my life for you just because I thought it was wrong for vampires to feed on humans. You saw how strong I am...do you think I couldn't find another human to kill? Why would I risk fighting another vampire for that?" She said trying to make the hunter reason. Yoohyeon was still too taken aback by seeing that tattoo that she didn’t know what to say. She just stepped backwards, putting some distance between them.

“G-go... just go...” she spoke in a shaky voice. Minji wouldn’t miss the chance to run so she did what the hunter told her and fled, leaving the wounded silver haired girl in the alley. What she didn’t know was that that tattoo reminded her of something, something the hunter would rather forget.

And that marks the end of chapter 1 my loves!

We hope you liked it and to see you in the next one.  
Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, we would really appreciate it! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

After the fight earlier and the confrontation with the hunter Minji had made her way home. The cut in her arm was really hurting as she arrived at their house, quickly opening the door and slumping inside. She needed some blood and fast. The vampire, slowly made her way to the fridge, desperately searching for any bag of blood but there were none. They had decided that she could drink from Gahyeon in severe cases but in her state, she wouldn’t be able to make it up the stairs.

Minji could probably scream for help from downstairs and Gahyeon and Siyeon would surely wake up. But seeing how worried Siyeon was earlier, Minji decided that it was better not to show the state she was in. She dragged herself out of the front door and slowly walked towards Handong's bar. Her eyesight began to blur, she really had lost too much blood and she desperately needed to feed.

She quietly opened the door and fell inside. Her legs were giving out. She crawled her way behind the bar to search for something, knocking one of the stools over in the process, making a lot of noise. Handong came running downstairs in her pajamas and with a gun out, probably thinking someone broke in.

She turned on the light and carefully walked towards the noise, to find Minji laid on the ground, blood coming out of her arm.

"Minji!" Handong screamed kneeling beside the vampire and pulling her up in her arms "what happened?" 

Minji grabbed Handong's pajama shirt and she whispered faintly.

"B-Blood. I- I need b-" she tried to say but she didn't have the strength to finish her sentence. Handong panicked, she had no blood. She planned to refill that in the morning. 

"I- I don't have any Minji. Oh my God a-are you dying?" she said shaking Minji's body slightly. And then she remembered what they talked about that morning. She opened the top few buttons of her shirt and let it fall down a little, exposing her neck fully. She tilted Minji’s head up so the vampire could see what she wanted to do.

“Just d-drink from me! I d-don’t want y-you to die” she panicked but Minji shook her head with a smile.

“I-I’m not d-dying, I’m just d-dizzy... don’t w-worry...” she almost whispered.

"Please Minji, just drink" Handong pleaded with tears in her eyes. She didn't know if Minji was telling the truth. Could a vampire die of blood loss? Could she die if she doesn't feed? It didn't matter anyway, Handong didn't like Minji's state and she was determined to help her. Minji shook her head again.

"I- I wouldn't b-be able t-to stop in this s-state" she said pushing Handong back a little. Her neck was way too tempting right now and she was afraid she could lose control. 

"You won't kill me, Minji. Please" Handong pleaded again, pulling Minji closer, bringing her face in the crook of her neck. “Just drink from me, Minji” she said again. The vampire kept shaking her head. She didn’t want to risk it. If she wasn’t hurt she would gladly do it because she knew she was in control but now? She felt her inner self screaming to just pierce her neck and drink her blood. Her fangs were on full display and it was hard to resist. “Just do it, please, I’m begging you” Handong encouraged her again.

Minji was really trying her best to resist but her thirst was killing her. She could hear Handong's blood flowing in her veins, she could hear the Chinese girl's heart pumping blood and that noise was echoing in her ears. She couldn't ignore it anymore and she knew she was about to lose control. Handong gently pressed her head in the crook of her neck again and that's when Minji understood she wouldn't be able to fight it anymore. 

She carefully put her fangs on Handong’s neck, shivering when she felt her skin. The vampire slowly sank them in, piercing her delicate skin, making Handong flinch a little. Once her fangs were fully in there she started drinking from the Chinese girl. The bartender felt a heavy stinging pain when Minji pierced her skin but once she started drinking, all of that vanished and the only thing she felt was pure ecstasy.

While Minji fed herself from Handong and regained her strength, her hunting instinct kicked in. She moved, pushing Handong down on the ground, hovering over her without detaching her fangs from the Chinese girl's neck. She drank more and more, enjoying hearing Handong moaning under her body. She felt herself revitalized but it was hard to stop now. The Chinese’s blood tasted really good and it seemed like Handong was enjoying it too. She felt her hands tangle in black hair, pushing her closer.

“F-fuck Minji!” Handong moaned and hearing her voice snapped Minji out of it. She wanted to detach herself but Handong kept pulling her close.

Minji shut her eyes open, trying to recollect herself. She had to stop, even if Handong looked like she was enjoying it, even if she pleaded for more...Minji knew it wasn't real, it was the effect their fangs had on humans. The black haired vampire detached herself from Handong's neck, fighting against the Chinese girl's hands that were desperately pulling her closer. Once she succeeded she brought her hand on Handong's neck, gently pressing against the two little red points to stop the blood from coming out.

"How do you feel? Are you okay? Did I drink too much?" Minji asked panicking a little. Handong was still in her haze and was a panting mess. Minji cupped the woman’s cheek with her free hand and made her look at her. “Handong?”

“That... felt... amazing” the human panted.

"I know" Minji said with a little smile. She definitely drank too much, judging from Handong's state. She took the Chinese girl in her arms bridal style and she walked towards the stairs.

"I'll put you in bed, okay? You need to rest" Minji stated trying not to laugh at how Handong was acting. She had a huge smile on her face but due to the fact that Minji almost drained her, the smile looked a little bit weird. It looked like she was… dying happily. Minji shook her head and she laid Handong down in her bed.

“Please don’t tell Siyeon and Gahyeon about this, okay? And make sure to cover that mark” Minji pleaded, caressing her cheek and Handong reached her hand up to put it on Minji’s.

“You were... right... about the feeling... Can we do... that again when... you are not dying?” she asked with a weak chuckle.

Minji chuckled and squeezed Handong's hand "Ask me that again when YOU are not dying and we will see" she said with a smile, giving a little peck on the Chinese girl's forehead. "Rest now, I will come by tomorrow morning to check on you" Minji added walking to the door.

“See you...” Handong spoke before hugging the pillow on her bed. Minji smiled as she exited the bar and went back to her own home. She quietly opened the door and stepped it, closing it behind her when a voice startled her.

“Minji? You’re back late. How was patrol?” Siyeon asked, reading a book in the kitchen.

Minji was startled by the voice and she hid her arm behind her back. She really didn't want Siyeon to see the state it was in.

"It was fine, nothing to report. Quiet night" she said way too fast to be credible. Siyeon looked up from her book and gave her a curious look.

“If there was nothing to report you would be on time. You have never been late before and now you are an hour late. Did something happen?” she asked, looking straight into Minji’s eyes now. Maybe she should tell her the truth, but only a piece of the truth.

"I..I had a fight with a nightshade" Minji said looking down and Siyeon jumped off of her chair. 

"A nightshade??" Siyeon asked worried, walking fast towards the older girl.

"...And a hunter" Minji added, knowing what was about to happen. Siyeon's eyes widened in terror as she started touching Minji's body looking for injuries. 

"A-a nightshade AND a hunter?" She yelled "Minji how did that happen? Did they attack you? Where were you?" 

"I attacked the nightshade that was attacking the hunter…" Minji replied knowing that she broke the code. Their code. Never risk your life to save a hunter if you're alone, because the hunter will probably put down you as well. She saw the anger in Siyeon’s eyes as she clenched her fists.

“Are you crazy?! Why the fuck would you do that! Those hunters wouldn’t do the same for us, Minji! Aren’t you the oldest one here?! How could you be so stupid!” she yelled at her older friend who knew she was guilty.

"I'm sorry, Siyeon, I had to. He was killing her right in front of my eyes… I couldn't let that happen." Minji tried to justify herself but Siyeon shook her head. 

"What about us Minji? You just had to save the hunter...but what about me and Gahyeon? When your 'hero-complex' kicks in think about us, because we are here at home waiting for you to come back, every single night. And if one day you won't come back because you gave your life for a hunter, I swear to God Minji..." Siyeon yelled with tears in her eyes. The older girl hugged her tightly, ignoring the pain at her arm.

“Did you at least manage to save her then?” Siyeon asked and Minji nodded. That made her a little less angry but she still was. She should never engage in combat unless it’s to save her own race. “And she didn’t try to just kill you afterwards?” Siyeon added, sounding a bit skeptical.

Minji sighed knowing that the truth was out anyway, she might as well be completely honest.

"She tried, but then she let me go" she said and Siyeon detached herself from Minji.

"What do you mean she tried?" She asked with anger in her voice.

"I- I was trying to stand up after the fight and she pointed the gun at my back but…" Minji tried to say and Siyeon gasped putting her hand on her mouth, realizing that Minji had been way too close to dying. "But she didn't shoot. She let me go" Minji finished her sentence, grabbing Siyeon’s hand to calm her down.

“She was probably just a new hunter Minji! Maybe she couldn’t bring herself to kill a weakened vampire! Those fuckers are ruthless! Next time when something like that happens you run or you call me, understood” she scolded the older vampire who just nodded.

"Good" Siyeon said with a blank expression, she was definitely still mad at Minji, but mostly worried "Let's not talk about this with Gahyeon, I don't want her to worry" Siyeon said before heading upstairs shaking her head. Minji felt bad for what she did...Siyeon was right, her and Gahyeon relied on her and they're her family. The most important thing should be coming back home safe to them, every night. And yet Minji didn't regret what she did. She did what she thought was right and she saved a human life. What she didn't tell to Siyeon was that the hunter clearly wasn't a new one. She was skilled, she managed to put down a vampire and to sneak behind her back without her noticing. So why didn't she kill her? 

She shook her head, knowing that she couldn’t think about that right now, it wouldn’t help anyway. She joined Siyeon in the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was still convinced she did the right thing but... if they hadn’t met Handong all those years ago, Minji wouldn’t know where she had ended up tonight.

-

Yoohyeon was slowly walking home as she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She never, not once in her life, let a vampire escape...it wasn't like her. If she had them in her hands, she pulled the trigger and that was it. No mercy at all, not for vampires. But she knew that this one vampire was right, she had no reason at all to intervene in that fight. She was obviously a strong and skilled vampire, she didn't need to steal a weakened pray of some other vampire. Then why did she join the fight? And that tattoo... that was what Yoohyeon couldn't stop thinking about.

She had seen that same blue rose somewhere but she couldn’t exactly remember where. It had something to do with her parents if only she could remember what. She too distracted by all of that as she was walking home to her two other friends who were also hunters, Bora and Yubin, without realizing she hadn’t tended her wounds yet.

She opened the front door and walked in as quietly as she could, careful not to wake up the other girls...but as she expected Bora was still awake.

"Yooh, why are you so late? What happened?" The older girl asked standing up from the couch and walking towards the silver haired girl.

“I uhh... I was just out for a walk. You know clear my mind a bit” Yoohyeon replied. She couldn’t just say she went out hunting on her own. She knew Bora hated it when she did that. Of course the small woman wasn’t stupid though.

“And that’s why you look like shit and why you took your gun with you?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I- I got attacked, but it's nothing to worry about. It went well" Yoohyeon said trying to drop the subject.

"You got attacked just like that or you went out hunting?" Bora asked suspiciously. She stepped closer to the younger girl and she suddenly gasped seeing the open cut on the silver haired girl's forehead. "Y-Yooh you're bleeding. Didn't you treat that?" Bora asked panicking and running to the bathroom to take a first aid kit. This was bad. She walked home bleeding.

“Well yeah, I got attacked I said and-” Yoohyeon said stopping in the middle when she realized. How did she forget that she was bleeding?! “And I bled...” she finished in a worried voice.

“What’s wrong with you Yoohyeon! How did you forget to check your wounds! You normally are the most careful out of all of us!” Bora scolded her, running back to her younger friend.

As she opened the first aid kit to take out some bandages a noise of a broken window startled both of the girls. Bora raised her head looking in Yoohyeon's eyes and she saw the terror that hid in her confident facade. She, the leader of them, had made the worst mistake she could make. She led the vampires right to their home. Another noise of broken glass was what brought both of them back to reality, they had to do something.

“Fuck it, we are treating this wound later, we have to fuck YOUR mess, first Yoohyeon” Bora sighed, running to the armory to get her trusty crossbow. They needed to get to Yubin’s room as fast as possible. The girl was still sleeping because she had an exhausting day in college.

"I'll stay here, you go get Yubin" Yoohyeon said loading her gun as she prepared to fight the two vampires that were already in. Bora nodded and started running as she heard another loud noise upstairs and she could just hope that Yubin was awake to protect herself until she got there. Luckily the vampire that got in upstairs entered from Bora's bedroom. She loaded her crossbow and shot him right in his heart.

"Can't you train in the morning like every normal hunter? I'm trying to rest he- Bora!!" Yubin tried to say as she walked out of her room just to see Bora being shoved against the wall by a female vampire.

“You smell good little one, I’m sure you taste delicious too” she growled, licking her lips and baring her fangs. Bora tried to push the woman off of her but the vampire was too strong. She noticed her crossbow lying on the ground and kicked it towards Yubin.

“Get this bitch off of me!” she yelled, hitting the vampire with her fists.

Yubin took the crossbow in her hands, but that wasn't really her type of weapon. If Bora had the precision of a sniper, Yubin definitely didn't. She took the bolt out of the crossbow, she ran towards the vampire that was currently trying to bite Bora and she stabbed her right through the heart from behind. The female vampire screamed in pain as she collapsed on Bora who quickly kicked her off. 

"That's not really how you use a crossbow, kid" Bora said standing up and taking her weapon back. 

"That worked though" Yubin said running in her room to get a weapon she was definitely more comfortable with, her lance.

“Well, yes, this bitch is dead” Bora sighed, kicking the corpse again. She put her clothes back in place since the vampire pulled them out of place quite a bit. “Such a nuisance” when she was done dusting herself off she heard two gunshots from downstairs, reminding her that Yoohyeon was still down there with at least two other of those foul creatures.

She ran back downstairs with Yubin just to find a cornered Yoohyeon in the living room. She was still bleeding and the vampires were drawn to her more than to the others. 

“What happened? How did they find us?” A confused Yubin asked, as she was forced to fight in her pajamas. Bora sighed and started shooting crossbow bolts as Yubin ran towards Yoohyeon, approaching two vampires, confident that Bora had her back, as always.

She stabbed her lance through the leg of one of the vampires, making him fall down as Bora pierced a bolt through the heart of the other one. Yoohyeon took the opportunity to run to Bora’s side as the vampire Yubin had hit, pushed the young girl away, making her crash into the wooden table.

“Yubin!” Yoohyeon screamed as she ran towards her, seeing a vampire approaching the blue haired girl that was still laying on the floor. She pointed her gun at the man and shot, but she missed completely. She took a deep breath, she had to clear her head about everything... the tattoo, the mistake that led the vampires to their home and the fact that Yubin and Bora were risking their life for her stupid mistake. They relied on her and she messed up...but it wasn’t too late to fix it. She aimed again and she shot, taking the vampire down right when he was about to bent down on Yubin. The shot didn’t directly kill him but it made him topple over. Yubin used that time window to take one of the legs from the broken wooden table and jammed it right through his chest, ending his life. As she pulled the wood out of his chest, she was panting because of the fight. Fighting right when you woke up wasn’t the best idea.

The younger girl didn’t even have the time to check her wounds as she heard Bora screaming from the other side of the room. Yubin and Yoohyeon ran to her while a vampire was already trying to pierce her neck with his fangs and another one was approaching them, protecting them from Yoohyeon’s shots. Yubin attacked the one that was standing, trying to move him out of the way, to clear the shooting trajectory for Yoohyeon. The silver haired hunter shot again, missing her target.

“Fuck! Just hold on Bora!” she shouted, looking at the container of her gun. It only had 2 bullets left so she had to make her next shots count. Bora was doing her best to protect her neck from the bloodthirsty man as he was desperately trying to bite her. He had knocked the small woman’s crossbow out of her hands before pouncing on her, rendering her unarmed.

The silver haired girl aimed at the vampire that was now about to bite Bora but she was startled by a loud noise coming from where Yubin was fighting with the other vampire. He had pushed her back until she tripped and fell to the ground. The vampire was now above her, trying to bite her neck and the blue haired girl was desperately trying to stop him putting the handle of her lance between his mouth and her neck, pushing back. Yoohyeon widened her eyes, this was the worst possible scenario. Two bullets and two targets to take down.

She aimed her gun at the vampire trying to kill Yubin and then at the one hovering over Bora. She didn't have much time and had to decide who to save soon. She scanned the room and found and object on the ground near Bora. She wasn't sure if her plan would work but she had to try.

She pointed her gun at the vampire that was attacking Bora and shot him in exactly the right spot, throwing herself on the vampire to reach for the crossbow that was next to Bora. Once she had that in her hands she loaded the bolt and aimed towards Yubin, telling her to duck before shooting the bolt right in the vampire's head. She had hurt her shoulder in the process because of how hard she collided with the ground but that didn't matter right now. She saw how Yubin stood up and drove the lance right through the vampire's heart, finishing the, hopefully, last vampire off.

“Is it over?” Yubin asked totally out of breath as she checked her neck with her hand. No bites, just scratches. 

“I hope so, I risked dying too many times in one single night” Bora replied massaging her shoulder and arm and checking on Yubin right after. She wasn’t that much younger, but she was still the group’s baby.

“I’m okay, don’t worry” Yubin said taking Bora’s hands off her body “Yooh?” she then asked turning towards the silver haired girl. Yoohyeon dropped the crossbow out of her hands, trying to stand up when she felt an immense pain in her shoulder.

“Shit, I think I dislocated my shoulder with that crossbow. The recoil on that thing is insane” she cursed, grabbing at her shoulder.

“Let me see” Bora said approaching Yoohyeon and gently moving her shoulder to see how bad it was. “I can fix that, I fixed Yubin’s once, remember?” she asked and Yoohyeon stepped back.

“I do remember and I remember how loud she screamed! You’re not touching my shoulder” the silver haired girl replied, shaking her head. 

“Oh c’mon don’t be a baby!!” Bora said stepping forward.

“No you’re not touching me!” Yoohyeon said, pointing a finger at her friend. Bora just shrugged and turned around at that.

“Fine, you can keep walking around with a hurting shoulder than. It might as well be your punishment for this mess you got us into” she sighed, walking over to Yubin.

Yoohyeon sighed looking down at the ground. Bora was right, she did put them into this mess and she couldn’t forgive herself for that. But luckily enough none of them were hurt… or dead. 

“I’m sorry, I should have been more careful as your leader. We don’t know if someone got away or if they somehow managed to tell others where we are staying and now we need to move and-” Yoohyeon started rambling feeling guilty.

“Yeah, you really made a mess” Yubin said blankly looking at Yoohyeon and the silver haired girl felt hurt. Bora was the one that scolded her everyday, but hearing it from someone that usually encouraged her even when things were bad, hurt. 

“You want to fix it and make it up to us? Let Bora fix your shoulder” Yubin said with a smile “So you can protect us when we need you” she added looking at the silver haired girl. Their leader smiled finally understanding Yubin’s behaviour and she nodded.

“Fine, but make it fast” Yoohyeon gave in and Bora patted Yubin’s shoulders to say she did well.

“Let me get this over and done with, Yooh” Bora said running up to her friend and positioning her hands. “This is going to hurt just a little bit” she announced, swiftly popping the silver haired hunter’s shoulder back in place.

Yoohyeon let out a loud scream as she felt her shoulder going back in place

“Fuck!! ‘Just a little bit’’ ? ” She yelled at Bora who was smiling proudly looking at the fixed shoulder.

“What did you expect me to say? ‘Stay still, this is going to feel like I’m breaking your bones’ ?” Bora asked punching Yoohyeon’s arm and Yubin chuckled hugging both of them.

“I’m glad we are all alive” she said with a sigh.

“I’m glad too and I think we should all go get some rest now. That was pretty intense” Yoohyeon said and the other two agreed with that. “I’ll board up the windows and treat my wound real quick but you two can go ahead already” she added.

“You are treating your wounds and we will board up the windows” Bora said not leaving Yoohyeon the time to protest “You need to rest too. You had way too many fights in one night”

“Someone still needs to explain to me what happened. They followed you here because you were bleeding and I get that but… why were you bleeding in the first place?” Yubin asked curiously as she took some wooden boards for her and Bora.

“She was hunting… alone” Bora scoffed, exposing Yoohyeon and the silver haired girl glared at her. Bora was annoying, but when it came to safety Yubin was literally a pain in the ass.

“What?! Yoohyeon! You always told us th-” she started to shout but Yoohyeon cut her off.

“Yes I always told you to NEVER go hunting alone. I just thought that you had your first day of the new school year today and Bora has been working so hard lately that I didn’t want to bother you”

Yubin let the wooden boards fall back on the ground as she stood up, angrily walking towards Yoohyeon and Bora chuckled, sitting down and not wanting to miss the show. When Yubin was at a few centimeters from Yoohyeon she raised her finger pointing it at the silver haired girl’s nose.

“Us being tired is NOT a good excuse to go hunt by yourself. If we are tired and you don’t want to bother us you just DON’T. GO. HUNTING. that night” she said looking in Yoohyeon’s eyes.

“There are vampires out there killing people every day, Yubin! If you are too tired and I get a lead it is my duty to follow it. It is my duty because I need to honor my parents if I wasn’t too weak back then they-” Yoohyeon countered but she couldn’t finish the sentence. “Just leave it... Board the windows and go to bed” she finished, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Yubin knew what Yoohyeon was talking about, and she felt bad for her leader, but it wasn’t a good reason to go hunting alone, when she was the one that gave that rule to them. 

“It is your duty to come back home to us. And if you keep fighting alone, one day you won’t” Yubin said in a weak but angry voice, taking some wooden boards in her arms and heading upstairs to fix the window, far from Yoohyeon.

“She’s right, you know” Bora spoke, making Yoohyeon look at her. “It’s no use torturing yourself like this Yoohyeon. You won’t be able to hunt if you are dead” Bora stated, telling Yoohyeon the harsh facts.

“You can’t understand” Yoohyeon said, turning her back to Bora, but the older girl wasn’t having any of it.

“I do understand Yoohyeon, you know I do. But whatever you do, you won’t be able to bring them back” she said harshly but then her voice softened “We are your family now and we are still alive. But you can’t protect us if you get killed out there, alone” Bora said walking to Yoohyeon and placing a hand in her shoulder. “She knows there are people out there that need our help… but she just wants you to be safe, as I do”.

“Thanks Bora, I’ll be fine. I promise” Yoohyeon sighed, picking up the first aid kit from earlier and going to the bathroom to patch her wound up. While doing so she though back at the black haired vampire from before. Just where had she seen that damned blue rose before?


	3. Chapter 3

M

The next day Minji woke up later than usual because Siyeon wasn’t in the bed with her anymore. She looked at the time and saw that Gahyeon needed to leave for school in about 20 minutes. Maybe yesterday’s events had something to do with why she was so exhausted. She jumped out of bed and didn’t bother change out of her pajamas yet, walking downstairs to meet Siyeon who was tapping her fingers on the table and Gahyeon who was eating her usual cereal with a smile. Minji of course noticed the look on her younger friend’s face and wondered what was up.

“Hey, what’s up with you this morning?” she chuckled and Siyeon just shrugged, pointing at the fridge.

"What?" Minji asked looking into the fridge and suddenly remembering what happened yesterday. Handong didn't restock the blood sacks. "I- I should probably go check on Dongie. This is not like her" Minji said trying to leave the kitchen to go change in her room.

“Maybe she just overslept Minji, just like you did today, it’s not that big of a problem. I guess we just have to wait a bit longer” Siyeon said, obviously not knowing that Minji knew more.

“You could be right but I needed to go to her bar anyway so it’s not a problem” Minji quickly responded going upstairs and changing in some simple black clothes. She jogged downstairs again and waved at her two friends. “I’ll be back in a few, if I’m not in time to say goodbye anymore, Gahyeon, then just know I wish you good luck on your second day” she smiled before running out.

"Is it just me or she's acting weirder than usual?" Gahyeon said stuffing her mouth with cereal and Siyeon just shrugged.

"She is probably falling for Dongie" Siyeon joked as she looked at her sister happily eating. Sometimes she felt envious towards the younger girl, those cereals looked tasty. 

"Uhm..Singnie" Gahyeon started to say, looking down at her bowl of cereal "I was wondering… since yesterday a teacher gave us a group project and Yubin offered to help me with it, could I maybe...you know… invite her over?" The half vampire asked looking now in Siyeon's eyes, with a hopeful expression.

-

Siyeon sighed, she knew she couldn’t just refuse this. She wanted Gahyeon to actually make friends.

“I guess you can, it’s not like she would recognize that we are vampires. Just please warn us when she is coming over and don’t let her look into the fridge” Siyeon told her sister, combing her hair.

"Could I ask her today?" Gahyeon squealed happily. She never really interacted with anyone in years. Well... anyone except for Minji, her sister and Dongie. So she was really excited to spend time with someone else. 

"We should ask Minji first, kid. Don't rush things" Siyeon said patting Gahyeon's head and the younger girl smirked.

"I already asked Minji and she's fine with it. But she said you're the problematic one so I should ask you too" Gahyeon said laughing.

“Did you really already ask her or are you just saying that so she can come over today, Gahyeon?” Siyeon asked, squinting her eyes at her younger sister.

"Hey, I'm not a liar! I already asked her and she said it was okay" Gahyeon protested with her arms crossed on her chest, pretending to be mad at her sister. 

Siyeon looked at her little sister and she sighed. 

"Fine, she can come today. Maybe it’s the best day after all, our fridge is fucking empty!" She growled patting her empty stomach. 

“Hey, you should be happy, there are vampires out there that haven’t eaten in weeks” Gahyeon joked but making jokes about those hungry nightshade vampires was really not done.

“Don’t joke about that, Gahyeon! I know what you meant but don’t mention those fuckers in this house” her older sister scolded her.

"You're right, I'm sorry sis" Gahyeon said softly kissing Siyeon's cheek "I was happy about the fact that I'll spend my day with someone for once and I got carried away" 

"Minji and I are not 'someone' then?" Siyeon asked glaring at Gahyeon who just sighed.

"You know what I mean Singnie. You are my family, both of you and Dongie as well. But I would like to get to know someone outside of the family too" the younger girl said scratching the back of her neck.

“I get it, little one. You’ve been with us for more than thirty years. It’s normal that you want to go out there and explore, especially since you can blend in with the humans” Siyeon smiled, ruffling her hair again.

“If you keep doing that I will need to go fix my hair again before leaving” Gahyeon chuckled.

"Uuuh, are you making yourself pretty for someone?" Siyeon teased her younger sister and ruffled her hair again. She hated to admit it, but that pink hair really fit Gahyeon's figure perfectly.

“Not for someone, I just want to look pretty in general, Singnie” Gahyeon reasoned, rolling her eyes. Why did her sister always need to be so nosy?

"Okay okay, but I wouldn't worry about that" Siyeon teased, ruffling Gahyeon's hair again messing it up pretty badly "You look pretty anyway!" 

Gahyeon sighed and pushed Siyeon back and they started a little vampire fight, allowing themselves to enjoy their powers outside of dangerous fights. They both ended up on the floor, Gahyeon on top of Siyeon as they laughed loudly. The younger girl hugged Siyeon tightly and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. She was so grateful towards her older sister, but she rarely had the strength to bring that up.

“I think it’s time for you to go to college, Gahyeonie” Siyeon laughed, lightly pushing her sister off of her.

“Well I need to go fix my hair up first real quick. It looks like I just had sex” she chuckled, standing up.

"What are you talking about? You shouldn't even know what 'sex' is!!" Siyeon said pretending to be shocked wanting to annoy Gahyeon. 

"I won't even comment on that" Gahyeon replied walking towards the bathroom to fix her hair again. When she was done she took her bag and she put a hand on the handle of the front door.

"I'll be back after classes with Yubin then, if she wants to of course. Please Singnie, don't act weird. She's my only friend and I don't want you to scare her away!" Gahyeon said with a chuckle running out the door as she saw something fly towards her. Siyeon probably had thrown a plate or a glass at her, not like that could hurt her. Siyeon sighed as Gahyeon left. She was really looking forward to her dose of blood this morning. What was taking Minji so long anyway?

-

As soon as she left home, Minji ran to Handong's bar, hoping to find the girl safe and sound. She probably was too tired and drained to stand up and Minji felt bad for forgetting about her. She entered the bar and she wasn't surprised to find it empty. She quietly walked upstairs, opening Dongie's bedroom door and walked in. She wasn’t surprised that the girl was still sleeping so she went to her side and shook her slightly. Handong groaned and rolled over to face Minji, slowly opening her eyes.

“What... are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining... It’s always nice to see a hot woman in my bedroom in the morning” Handong spoke with a sleepy voice, yawning a few times as she pulled Minji down.

The black haired vampire somehow managed not to fall on the Chinese girl 

"I told you I would check on you this morning. How are you feeling Dongie?" Minji asked softly, checking the Chinese girl's neck where she could still see the two red dots. She brushed her fingers on them and Handong let out a soft moan remembering the amazing feeling she felt yesterday. 

"I'm fine, I'm… I'm just really tired" Handong said pulling Minji down and finally making her lose her balance. The vampire fell on Handong's body and she tried to balance herself on her hands, as to not crush her.

“I understand, such an experience is really tiring sweetie, I’m sorry” Minji apologised with a whisper but the Chinese girl chuckled as if she made a joke.

“Are you kidding? Don’t apologize. That really did feel better than an orgasm, if the only drawback is that I’m tired like this, it’s totally worth it” 

"You took a huge risk, Handong" Minji said sounding really serious now "You can't offer your neck to a desperately thirsty vampire...not even if it's me or Siyeon. I was a second away of losing control and I would have killed you Dongie" Minji said with a sigh, thinking about what could have happened if she did lose control.

“Don’t worry... about it Minji. You got your blood... and I basically got my orgasm. All is fine” Handong chuckled and Minji shook her head again. The Chinese woman really didn’t realize what danger she was in yesterday night.

“Handong you have to know tha-” Minji tried to say but the other woman put a finger against her lips to shush her.

"I know Minji. I know...I risked a lot. But it was worth it. I would gladly risk...my life for you or Siyeon or...Gahyeon" Handong's said surprising Minji. 

"Why?" she asked, caressing the Chinese girl cheek. 

"You are doing… something concrete to...to stop those fuckers. You're worth… more than I am, so if I...can help, I will" Handong said with a smile "Plus I love you guys... You're my family here"

“That is really sweet of you Dongie, but please don’t say you are worth less. If not for you, the three of us wouldn’t be here today. If you didn’t give us shelter all those years ago, we would’ve died that night” Minji whispered, looking at Handong.

“I’m happy you see it that way, just know I’ll always be here for you” the Chinese woman smiled.

“You’re the best Dongie!”

“Anyway, do you... remember my proposition from yesterday?” Handong suddenly said, changing the subject. It seemed that she really didn’t like to talk about herself and how much she was worth.

"I do, but we are not talking about it now. You haven't even recovered from yesterday yet" Minji said poking Handong’s nose.

"I know but maybe... tonight I'll be fine, or tomorrow morning?" She asked pulling Minji a little closer. The older girl shook her head

"That's out of discussion Dongie, I drank way too much from you yesterday. You need to rest and recover" Minji stated looking in Handong's eyes.

“I’m sure I’ll be nice and healthy again tonight, I’ll just take it a little easy. Just please give me a visit when I am?” Handong pleaded and Minji couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You know that you are basically begging for some sort of sex right?” she nervously laughed.

"I know, and I probably sound really desperate but… I really enjoyed it" Handong said wrapping her arm around Minji's shoulder "I want to feel like that again" she said softly.

"When you'll be fine, I will visit you then. But I will check that you're fully recovered" Minji said in a serious tone.

“I can do something in return for... you too you know” Handong suggested, wiggling her eyebrows making Minji chuckle. “It’s not fair that I’m the only one feeling good”

"You wouldn't survive real sex with me, Dongie" Minji said with a smirk and Handong widened her eyes, suddenly feeling awake.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I mean" Minji started, bending over to whisper in Handong's ear "that I'm way faster and way stronger than you are. If you managed to make me feel good, I could react... strongly" Minji teased the Chinese girl even though she was telling the truth.

“I can handle it! Please, please, let me try!” Handong begged, sounding like an excited puppy and Minji honestly didn’t know what to say. She never had anyone beg so hard to have sex with her.

She knew that having sex with a human required incredible control and a lot of love probably. To be strong enough to stop yourself in certain situations, you really have to love the person you have under you. Minji looked at Handong and then she looked at an empty glass that was on the bedside table. She took the glass in her hand and she crushed it in her fingers, without any effort.

"You still think you can handle it?" She said looking right in Handong's eyes. To her surprise the woman didn’t show any signs of fear. Sometimes she really wondered if Handong actually was a human.

“Why would I not think I can handle it, if anything it makes me even more excited” the Chinese girl whispered, catching Minji completely off guard.

Minji couldn't deny this was kind of turning her on. Handong was a gorgeous woman and she wasn't scared at all. Minji combed the Chinese girl’s red hair and she bent over again, teasingly brushing her lips on Handong's cheek 

"You are excited because I'm a vampire, Handong. That's the effect we have on humans" she whispered brushing her lips on Handong's skin, going closer to the Chinese girl's lips with every word.

“Believe me it’s not only that. How long have we known each other for Minji? Come on, I’ve always liked you and besides, do you know how drop dead gorgeous you are?” Handong responded in a husky whisper. Minji was surprised to hear that

"Y-you've always liked me?" Minji asked totally not expecting that. She knew she was drop dead gorgeous, but she didn't expect the girl to actually like her. Would it be so bad to let herself go just one time? She chased that thought away. She couldn't do it, she would probably kill Handong.

“I have Minji, ever since you guys came into my life it’s been more than amazing... You immediately accepted me even though I’m just a simple human and I can’t imagine me without you all anymore, especially you” the red haired girl admitted.

"Handong...You accepted us even though we are vampires, you gave us shelter and blood and we care about you so much. You are family too. But I...I- I don't-" Minji didn't really know how to say it, she wished she could reciprocate Handong's feelings. The Chinese girl stopped her with a smile.

"I know Minji. I've always known you don't feel the same way. How could you? You are an amazing creature and a drop dead gorgeous woman. How could someone like you like someone like me?" Handong said with a sweet but sad smile and Minji felt like she couldn't take this anymore. She wanted to show Handong that she was worthy of love, she was worthy of everything. Minji carefully took Handong’s head in between her hands and softly attached her lips to the younger woman’s ones. The Chinese didn’t know what was happening at first but after a few seconds she reacted and moved her lips in sync against Minji’s.

The older girl couldn’t deny it felt good. Even though it was difficult to kiss humans without biting them, Minji was expert enough to manage. Once she was sure her fangs wouldn't come out, Minji deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between the Chinese's lips, waiting for her to open them a little. Handong did just that once she realized what Minji wanted to do and let out a little moan in the process. The vampire wasted no time wrapping her tongue around Handong’s, easily winning the battle for dominance.

The Chinese girl let out a loud moan and she pulled Minji even closer to her body. She had liked her for so long and she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She knew it didn't mean the same for Minji, but she wasn't complaining. Handong's hands started traveling on Minji's back, slightly pulling up her shirt and sliding them under.

She ran her hands over Minji’s bare back, surprised at how smooth her skin felt. Vampires were amazing creatures. Minji was 260 years old but her skin felt so soft and perfect. Minji smiled against Handong’s lips as she felt the hands run up her body.

The Chinese girl moved her hands from Minji's back to her waist, pulling the older girl closer, trying to deepen the kiss even more. She felt desperate for Minji's touch but what she really craved for were Minji's lips on her neck, her fangs in her skin.

"B-bite me" she asked in a whisper, moving her lips on Minji's.

“Handong...” Minji said detaching herself. But the Chinese woman wasn’t having it.

“Minji, I don’t w-want you to l-love me, I want you to m-make love to me, once” she pleaded with a desperate expression.

“You’re too weak to have sex, Dongie” Minji said, shaking her head.

"I'm not asking for sex...not now at least" Handong said shyly looking down "Just bite me" she pleaded, bringing one hand on Minji's cheek. The older girl didn't know what to do..Handong was probably too weak to survive another bite, but maybe with extreme control Minji could manage to drink a very little amount of blood, really slowly. This way she could guarantee the pleasure to Handong, without compromising her recovery.

“Come on, Minji. I know you haven’t had breakfast yet because I forgot to refill the blood packs. Just bite me, here” she asked again, exposing her neck to Minji, pointing at the two red dots from yesterday. “I can take it, just make me feel good please”

"As you said, I haven't had breakfast and that makes me really thirsty… that's why it’s dangerous Dongie" Minji tried to explain, but Handong put her hand behind Minji's neck and she pulled her closer, moving the hair out of the way so that the older girl could have free access to her neck. 

"Bite" Handong said with a steady and sexy voice and something snapped in Minji at hearing that. She bent on Handong's neck and started kissing her neck, she wanted Handong to crave for it even more. When she felt like she teased the red haired girl enough she let her fangs out and she gently pierced her skin at the same spot as yesterday. Handong wrapped her arms around Minji's shoulder when she felt the sharp pain the older girl was causing, but it was soon replaced by what felt like an infinite wave of pleasure. Minji started drinking from Handong, really slowly and Handong moaned arching her back.

Minji kept drinking until she decided it was enough. She didn’t want to tire Handong out more than she already was so she slowly retracted her fangs, pulling back. A little smirk made its way on her face when she saw Handong’s face full of bliss by the amazing feeling. The Chinese girl seemed to really enjoy it. She couldn’t help but wonder what she would think when they had sex later...

"I could...do this...all day long" Handong said panting and dropping her arms on the mattress. 

"You would be dead before dawn" Minji stated, pinching the younger girl's cheek and sweetly kissing her forehead. 

"It...It would...be worth it though" Handong replied with a weak chuckle and Minji couldn't help but smile.

"Enough! You need to rest! I came here to check on you and to bring home some blood before Siyeon starts using our neighbors as juice boxes!" Minji said getting up from the bed and walking towards the door.

“Will you be back tonight?” Handong asked, a shimmer of hope in her eyes and Minji chuckled.

“That depends on what you look like by then” she responded, opening the door. “Have a nice rest, I’ll take 4 blood bags from behind the bar okay”

Handong really wanted to answer, but she felt extremely tired and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She smiled a little as she drifted off to sleep, hugging the pillow. Minji chuckled and shook her head as she walked downstairs to take the blood bags. She hid them carefully in her bag and she headed back home.

“Why did it take so long to just get you some bags of blood?” Siyeon asked as soon as Minji entered with a pretty irritated tone. Minji rolled her eyes and threw her a bag.

“Take that and shut up, you are annoying when you’re hungry” Minji chuckled. “I’ll put these three in the fridge”

“And what about you? You haven’t had any blood either, don’t you need to feed?” Siyeon asked with raised eyebrows, making Minji a bit nervous.

"I- uh… Dongie made me a Blood coffee!" She said in a high pitched tone when she suddenly got that idea.

"What?? Why didn't you bring one to me?" Siyeon asked in disbelief and Minji just shrugged. 

"I am the only one that actually cares about others in this family!" Siyeon said with her hands in the air, being overdramatic. "Speaking of family, did you tell to Gahyeon that she could invite her friend over today or did she lie to me?" Siyeon suddenly asked, not completely sure that her little sister was telling the truth. Gahyeon didn’t ask Minji anything but she was quite amused that the little one had tricked Siyeon so she wanted to play along.

“Yes, she did ask me, why?” Minji replied with a smile.

"She asked me if she could invite this friend over and I told her not to rush things when she asked me if she could invite her over today… because we had to ask you too. But she said that she already did and you said it was fine" Siyeon explained, not suspecting anything. Minji chuckled, Gahyeon really was a smart kid. She was sure that Minji would agree and she tricked Siyeon with it. 

"Nothing but the truth" Minji said with another chuckle "I'm really curious to meet this friend" 

"I definitely am not. What if she's not a good friend for Gahyeon? She doesn't know how to choose human friends!" Siyeon panicked, being overdramatic again and Minji rolled her eyes.

"Well you will be able to know that today since you will meet her, right? And I think that the fact that she stood up for Gahyeon even though she didn't know her it's a good start" Minji said looking at Siyeon, hoping to convince the younger girl.

“You’re probably right. I shouldn’t judge her before I’ve actually seen her... Anyway, how was Dongie? Was she doing good? Did she have a nice rest?” Siyeon asked, changing the subject making Minji a little bit nervous again. “You didn’t tell her that you were attacked yesterday right? That would worry her to death” the younger vampire added.

"W-wow so many questions" Minji chuckled trying to buy some time "She was fine, she did rest well but she was kinda sleepy so she went back to bed when I was leaving. She works hard everyday, you know, that's why she's so tired!" Minji said suddenly walking towards the stairs. She couldn't answer the last of Siyeon's question because she didn't talk about that with Handong and they couldn't have two different versions if Siyeon asked. She replied to all the other questions hoping that Siyeon would forget about the last one. 

"So, ready for our patrol?" Minji asked running upstairs to get ready and ignoring Siyeon's reply.

“Can I first finish my blood please? Give me the time to finish my bag” Siyeon yelled back. She didn’t know why but something felt a little off about her friend. Then again she probably felt like that because she hadn’t gotten her blood this morning and her mind was probably playing tricks on her.

-

"This is crazy" Gahyeon protested ruffling her hair with her hands "The teacher didn't explain anything about this! How am I supposed to study it by myself? I don't even know where to start" she added eating a sandwich during lunch break with Yubin. The older girl looked at the book and it was something she studied the previous year.

"I can help you with that" she said with a smile "it was pretty difficult but in the end I managed" Yubin added pointing at Gahyeon's notes.

"Would you really do that?" The younger girl asked with an hopeful smile and Yubin nodded smiling back. Gahyeon took a deep breath and took the courage to ask what she wanted to ask since this morning. Was it weird though? To invite someone over you just met? "Uh.. Yubin?" she called shyly.

“Yes?” the blue haired girl asked with a smile.

“I was just wondering if... if you would maybe... I don’t know... tell me if you don’t like it but-” Gahyeon started rambling and Yubin put a hand on Gahyeon’s thigh to comfort her.

“Just say what you want to say Gahyeon” she chuckled. The younger girl nodded and took a deep breath, calming herself down.

“Would you like to come over tonight and study with me or just hang out?” she quickly asked.

Yubin smiled widely at that and nodded 

"I would love to Gahyeon" she said playfully punching the younger girl arm "why were you so afraid to ask?" She said with a chuckle and Gahyeon suddenly felt nervous. 

"I don't know... I just met you yesterday and I never invited someone over" she admitted. She hadn't even ever had a friend but she couldn't just tell her that.

"You never inv…" Yubin was about to ask but maybe it was indelicate so she stopped herself. How come that a 21 year old girl never invited a friend over? That was unusual. She didn't want to make the younger girl uncomfortable though so she decided to change the question. "So I am the first friend you are inviting over?" She asked with a smile and Gahyeon felt so happy she could probably flip the table over with one finger…she could definitely manage to do that any other time, being half vampire, but not out of happiness. Yubin just called her friend!

“Y-you are” Gahyeon shyly admitted. She was still a bit nervous about all of this. Was it a good idea to get closer to a human even?

"I am glad you asked then" Yubin said with a smile, holding Gahyeon's hand for just a second, to give her a little squeeze. "I just need to tell my friends that I won't be home this afternoon" she added, quickly taking out her phone. 

"Your friends? What about your parents?" Gahyeon asked with a confused expression. 

"They're not around anymore" Yubin explained with a sad smile, typing something on her phone. Gahyeon suddenly felt bad for asking that question. Her parents weren’t around anymore either. She doesn’t remember what happened to her parents, she just remembers that one day they were gone. luckily her sister and Minji were there for her though.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Gahyeon said, looking down on the table and Yubin waved her hands trying to reassure the younger girl. 

"It's okay, you didn't know. And it's not like I'm alone anyway, I'm living with two friends and they are basically family. Let's say I have two sisters" Yubin said with a chuckle.

“That’s nice! I’m happy you have people who you could fall back on!” Gahyeon said with a genuine smile, knowing she was exactly in the same situation. Siyeon and Minji just took her in without question and treated her.

Yubin smiled to her but shortly after she growled looking at her phone. She saw that Bora was calling her and she already knew the reason. She picked up the phone and answered the call.

“Yes Bora? What are you calling for?” The blue haired girl asked in an annoyed tone.

"I read your text! Who are you hanging out with? You usually don't hang out!" Bora said in a surprised tone, teasing Yubin. 

"It's a friend from college. We have a group project so I'm going to her house after classes" Yubin explained, giving Gahyeon a smile. 

"Okay, send me the address. I'll pick you up tonight" Bora suddenly said and Yubin couldn't believe her ears.

“I’m not a kid anymore Bora! I can perfectly come home alone, why do you baby me?” she asked with a groan.

“You are still a kid in my eyes. You can never be too safe, you are sending me that address and I am picking you up” Bora just said before ending the call.

Yubin snorted putting her phone back in her bag.

"Can you believe that? I'm 23 years old and my friend is picking me up from your house tonight" Yubin said dropping her head on the table. Gahyeon chuckled and she thought about how their lives were pretty similar, they both were the youngest in a trio, they both were treated like babies even though they were old enough. What Gahyeon didn't know was that they were actually the opposite… a vampire and a hunter.

“Do you want to go to my home directly after school or do you need to drop some things off first?” the pink haired girl asked, taking out her phone to look at the time, noticing they almost had to go to their final lesson of the day.

"We can go to your house directly. I forgot my keys at home and neither of my friends will be at home till late afternoon" Yubin said scratching her head "Maybe sometimes they really need to treat me like a baby" she admitted making Gahyeon laugh.

“Okay, I’m really excited to show you around!” Gahyeon cheered, flashing a big smile at the older girl before they decided to pack up and leave for their next lesson.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 to celebrate the release of Dystopia: Lose myself and what a sick album it is! Definitely my new favorite! Every song is just so breathtakingly awesome!!!

Feel free to let us know what you thought of the new album and the new chapter!

Much love ♥


	4. Chapter 4

M: smut warning near the end

Gahyeon was literally dragging herself out of her class. She felt mentally drained and it was only the second day of college. It's been so long and she couldn't remember what studying felt like. She stopped right in front of Yubin's class and she waited for the blue haired girl to walk out of the room. When Yubin saw her she chuckled

"Wow, waiting for me right outside of my class? What a gentlewoman" she said laughing a little.

“Am I not supposed to do that then? I just wanted to make sure you didn’t bail on me” Gahyeon laughed, taking Yubin’s arm with a strong grip on accident and pulling the girl with her.

Yubin flinched a little feeling a bit of pain at her arm. 

"You are much stronger than you look" Yubin said chuckling but she started massaging her arm as soon as Gahyeon let it go. The younger girl mentally cursed herself, she couldn't risk to expose herself like that. She had to be more careful.

"D-Did I hurt you? I'm sorry I-" she tried to say panicking, but Yubin linked their arms together with a smile.

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect you to be that strong. You certainly don’t look like it” Yubin reassured her as they walked out of the school, heading to Gahyeon’s house which wasn’t too far from there. Yubin also didn’t forget to text Bora the address even if she didn’t want to.

When they arrived at the front door Gahyeon took out her keys and she sighed

"I really hope Minji is home" she mumbled to herself but Yubin heard her and she looked at her confused. "Siyeon, my sister, she can be pretty… intense" Gahyeon admitted and Yubin couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Gahyeon opened the door and she entered, letting Yubin in.

"We are home" she said, hoping to see Minji somewhere. She really wanted to introduce her to Yubin first, just to not scare the blue haired girl right away.

“Hey, Gahyeon, I’m in the kitchen” Siyeon replied and the younger girl hoped to hear Minji’s voice shortly after but she didn’t. That meant she was probably still on patrol. This was so not going to be fun...

Gahyeon and Yubin walked to the kitchen together just to find Siyeon with a pot in her hands on her way to cook something. Gahyeon's eyes widened...what was she doing? She had no idea how to cook! Vampires don't cook!

"Siyeon, this is Yubin, the friend I talked to you about" Gahyeon said to catch Siyeon's attention. When Yubin felt Siyeon's eyes on her she bowed deeply and she introduced herself 

"I'm Yubin, it's nice to meet you Siyeon" she said trying to sound confident, but the black haired girl had a really strong gaze. 

“I see why Gahyeon likes you” Siyeon just replied, eyeing the girl’s blue hair before returning to what she was doing.

“We have the same majors, isn’t that cool sis?” Gahyeon asked, trying to at least get some sort of conversation going and ignoring Siyeon’s comment.

"Yes, cool" Siyeon repeated not paying any attention to Yubin. The blue haired girl felt confused… Did she do something wrong? She didn't want to mess this up, it wasn't really easy to make friends with a life like hers. 

"If I did something to offend you please know that I didn’t mean-" Yubin tried to say but Gahyeon cut her off 

"Where is Minji?" Gahyeon asked her sister, with a really annoyed tone. Why was she treating Yubin like that? 

“I don’t know. She said she was going for a run. You know how long those can take” Siyeon just replied, setting the pot down and turning to Yubin, glaring at her. “Okay so, where do you live, and who do you live with, girl?” she suddenly questioned.

Gahyeon glared at her sister. Just why did she have to act like that? Gahyeon already asked the wrong question to Yubin in college and now Siyeon was doing the same. 

"Don't fire questio-" Gahyeon started to say, but Yubin stopped her, squeezing her hand, with a smile.

"It's fine, I don't mind answering" she reassured the younger girl, turning towards Siyeon. "I live in the same neighborhood, I live with two friends because my parents… well, they're not around anymore. My friends took me in and I've lived with them since then. And I'm proud to call them my family" Yubin answered somehow managing to hold Siyeon's gaze. Siyeon got a little uneasy at hearing that. Yubin lost her parents, just like Gahyeon did but... she never told her younger sister how she lost them or what she did to Gahyeon. The vampire could never find the courage to tell her the truth.

She tried many times, but she had always given up before the truth could come out of her lips. She looked at the two girls standing next to each other and she understood that they were pretty similar. Maybe this girl could be a good friend for Gahyeon. She cleared her throat before talking to them again.

“That’s great! Well it isn’t but you know what I mean. Anyway, didn’t you say you needed to work on something together?” Siyeon said, just wanting to move on from the subject.

"Yes, we have a group project and also Yubin offered to help me with a lesson I can't really get" Gahyeon said scratching her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smartest one among us?" Siyeon teased her and the younger girl scoffed.

"It's a really difficult subject" Yubin said looking at Siyeon "and the teacher… well let's just say he is not able to do his job" the blue haired girl said and Gahyeon laughed.

“I’m sure it’s the student’s fault and not actually the teacher. You should pay more attention Gahyeon” Siyeon scolded her. “You should get up to your room now, and leave your door open” she added.

"Leave the doo-" Gahyeon mumbled in disbelief. Why? Siyeon turned toward the girls hearing Gahyeon mumbling something. 

"Blue hair" she called and Yubin looked up at her, slightly tilting her head "Are you into girls?" She asked and Yubin felt her jaw drop. She started blushing and wanted to answer but Gahyeon put a hand over her mouth.

“What the hell Siyeon? You don’t just ask that to someone you just met? Especially when you know she just met me yesterday!” Gahyeon yelled.

Siyeon scoffed "It's just a question! Nothing weird about that" the black haired girl said raising her shoulders. 

"I can answer that" Yubin shyly said with Gahyeon's hand still on her lips. 

"You don't have to! She's just being nosy" Gahyeon said glaring at her sister and taking Yubin's hand, dragging her towards her room.

“You haven’t answered my question yet!” Siyeon yelled when she heard Gahyeon’s door slam closEd. “And I asked you to leave your door open! Don’t make me come up there!”

Siyeon was nervously tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter waiting for Gahyeon's door to open after her yell. But the door remained close. Siyeon scoffed to herself… she didn't even need Yubin to answer her question. The blue haired girl was clearly into girls. She wanted to run upstairs as she was clenching her fists when Minji came home all sweaty from her run. She took a moment to breathe before she noticed Siyeon.

“Damn, what has gotten you so angry? Did someone steal our blood?” she joked. Siyeon quickly put a hand on Minji's mouth 

"Shut up! Gahyeon brought home that friend of hers, don't talk about blood" she whispered and Minji nodded. She totally forgot about that. "And to answer your question… I told Gahyeon to keep the door open and she slammed it shut. She's in her room with Blue Hair, with the door closed" she said angrily.

"And that's bad because…?" Minji genuinely asked confused.

“Do you even need to ask? They could be doing whatever they want in there!” Siyeon whisper-yelled.

“Do you really think she would ask us to bring a friend over to fuck her in her room? You’re just overreacting like always Siyeon. And what did you say that girl’s name was? ‘Blue Hair’? “ Minji asked, raising her eyebrows and putting the keys on the table.

"She's called Yubin, apparently" Siyeon said slightly annoyed "and she has blue hair. They sure match each other. And you never know what they could do in there! Maybe Gahyeon’s intention was to...to…" Siyeon shook her head, she just couldn't associate the word 'sex' with her little sister. 

"Siyeon… I can literally hear that poor girl breathing right now. Gahyeon knows we can hear every single change in breathing. Do you really think she was hoping to have sex with that girl without us noticing??" Minji said rolling her eyes and Siyeon felt kind of dumb now. Even with their door closed she could check what they were doing just with her hearing.

“Why do you always have to be right...” Siyeon groaned, sitting back down. Minji took off her training jacket, leaving her in her black tank top that exposed her abdomen. “You still look as fine as ever” the younger vampire complimented Minji when she saw her figure.

"Don't I?" Minji said with a smirk, deciding to tease her friend a little. She walked to the younger girl and she sat on her lap, facing her. Siyeon started blushing because she didn’t expect Minji to do that at all.

“You d-do” she weakly protested, not able to think straight with Minji pressed up close to her like this. “I c-could see that from afar though, n-no need to sit on my lap, Minji” she awkwardly chuckled.

"Are you saying you don't like this?" Minji teased, pulling Siyeon closer taking her by the collar.

"I d-didn't say t-that" Siyeon tried to say but she couldn't think straight, literally, with Minji so close.

“I’m happy you think I still look fine though... I’m quite old already, you know” Minji pouted, taking hold of Siyeon’s hand and putting it on her abdomen.

Siyeon widened her eyes. Minji was sweaty but honestly she didn't mind. What had gotten into her friend and why was she acting like this? Siyeon couldn't refrain herself from moving her hand on Minji's abdomen.

“Feels nice right? Sorry that I’m a bit sticky, I had a pretty intense run. I have to work hard to maintain this form” Minji pouted with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I- I bet y-you do" Siyeon said, bringing her free hand on Minji's waist. She moved her hand that was resting on Minji's abdomen and she let it go up, slowly, passing Minji's stomach, in between her breasts and to her neck. Siyeon was really struggling not to let her fangs come out. 

“Hey Siyeon, can you stop smearing my sweat out? I’m sweaty enough already, no need to ruin my tank top” Minji whispered and Siyeon didn’t know what was coming over her. Why did the scent of Minji’s sweat smell so good to her? Why did it feel so good and why did it look so good?

Siyeon didn't even bother to answer, she brought a hand behind Minji's neck and she pulled her closer. She kissed the older girl's sweaty neck and she felt her fangs come out. She was pretty sure Minji felt it too, but she didn't pull back. Just when Siyeon was about to pierce the older girl's skin she heard noise from the stairs. She was so distracted by Minji that she didn't notice Gahyeon and Yubin coming downstairs.

"Sis, do we have some cookie-" Gahyeon started to say when she and Yubin walked into the living room. And then they saw what was happening. Luckily enough Siyeon's fangs were back in and she didn't pierce Minji's neck yet.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Gahyeon yelled, covering her eyes. Minji had a smirk on her face and winked at Gahyeon and the girl besides her.

“Ah! You must be Yubin, don’t worry, Siyeon was just drying some of my sweat. Right Singnie?” she said, asking the younger girl who was madly blushing.

"I- I was" Siyeon tried to say and Gahyeon snorted.

"Do you guys think we are stupid? Or five years old?" Gahyeon yelled. Just why did they have to do that right now? The only time she brought a friend over! Yubin was looking at the ground, not daring to look up. Minji stood up from Siyeon's lap and walked towards the blue haired girl

"I'm Minji" she said with a smile and holding out her hand. Yubin shook it and bowed

"I- I'm Y-Yubin" she said, trying her best not to look at the girl's abdomen and failing miserably. 

"What makes you so nervous, Yubin?" Minji asked with a little smile as the girl tried to look up.

"You're half naked and she's into girls" Siyeon said, sounding annoyed from behind her.

“Now now, don’t be mean Siyeon. I know you’re jealous and we can just continue when they went back upstairs” she replied, looking behind her before turning back to Yubin.

“The cookies are in that cupboard over there, have fun!” she smiled, ruffling her hair with her sweaty hand.

At this point Yubin was blushing madly. The black haired woman was really drop dead gorgeous. Gahyeon took Yubin's hand once again and she dragged her to the counter to take the cookies. She looked at Yubin and she could see the blush on the blue haired girl's cheeks. Why did Minji have this effect on everyone? 

"You really are into girls" Gahyeon scoffed looking at her friend.

"Are you not?" Yubin replied, tilting her head and locking eyes with the pink haired girl. Gahyeon started blushing at that she didn’t expect her to return the question.

“That’s not what this is about! Let’s just go up again” she quickly said pulling her upstairs before turning back to yell something. “Maybe I will actually keep my door open to hear if you two don’t do anything crazy!”

"I don't mind you hearing!" Minji whispered, knowing that Gahyeon could hear that anyway, but Yubin couldn't. Gahyeon rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut once again. When Minji heard it close she turned back to Siyeon who was still sitting on her chair. She walked over to stand in front of her guiding the younger vampire’s hand back to her abdomen. “Now, should I go shower or is it more fun when I’m all sticky?” she whispered.

Siyeon had enough of the teasing. She stood up and wrapped an arm around Minji's waist switching place with her and making her sit. She sat on her lap as she went straight for the neck. 

"Don't come downstairs" Minji whispered, making sure that Gahyeon could hear that. She really didn't want the two girls to walk in on them again, especially if there were fangs and blood involved. Siyeon let her fangs out and was already poking Minji’s neck but the older woman had other plans and pushed her head back.

“Come on Singnie... Going straight for the main event? Why don’t we have some more fun? I’m still all shiny” she winked, looking downwards to her sweaty exposed abdomen and arms..

Siyeon growled when Minji pushed her head back, threateningly showing her teeth in anger. Minji raised her eyebrows and she wrapped her hand around Siyeon's neck, not squeezing yet.

"Are you trying to act as the alpha with me, Siyeon?" She asked threateningly. Siyeon glared at her, looking straight in Minji’s eyes to challenge her.

“Minji just let me-” She growled again but Minji shut her up.

Minji squeezed her neck just a little, showing her fangs to Siyeon. The younger girl felt a rush of adrenaline and fear that was typical for these kinds of interaction between vampires. Minji was clearly the dominant one and she didn't like to be challenged.

“I already let you run your hands over my nice and sweaty body. Do you really think you are the one to get a reward now?” Minji whispered in an intimidating tone.

Siyeon shivered as Minji whispered in her ear and she couldn't wait any longer. She picked the older girl up, carrying her to the couch and sitting on it as she pulled Minji on her lap. She brought both hands on Minji's butt, pulling her closer and leaning in, just to brush her lips against Minji's. Minji pulled back and pushed Siyeon down on the couch.

“Did you not hear what I just said?” she asked, taking Siyeon’s hands and pushing them away from her butt. “You are not in a place for a reward, Singnie” she growled. Siyeon growled again 

"Fine" she said, raising her hands in defeat "You take control" she said with a smirk, looking right into Minji's eyes.

“FInally! Alright, put your hands on my abdomen. I know you like it when I’m all sticky, Singnie” Minji whispered and Siyeon nodded at hearing that.

Siyeon scoffed "I don't like the stickiness, I just...I think you're pretty hot after a run" she admitted, but she did as she was told and she put her hands on Minji's abdomen, still looking at her in the eyes.

“Tell yourself whatever you want, I know what you really think” Minji whispered, putting her hands on Siyeon's and guiding them down a little.

The younger girl gulped and let Minji do whatever she wanted to do. She wasn't really in the position to fight. It wasn't unusual for friends to be in this situation in the vampire world. It's not like you can easily have sex with humans whenever you feel like it and doing it with other vampires was always a risk. The fight for dominance could get pretty rough. Between friends it was easier… Siyeon didn't feel the need to challenge Minji most of the time. She and Minji had known each other for a long time but it still excited the younger vampire a lot when her friend acted like this. The older vampire was quite a goddess in every sense of the word.

“Oh wait, I shouldn’t lead you down there... You don’t like the stickiness you said...” Minji teased.

"For God's sake Minji, enough teasing" Siyeon pleaded slightly leaning towards Minji. "Please let me do this, let me make you feel good" the girl whispered in a pleading tone and Minji couldn't deny it turned her on. She pushed Siyeon away again and wrapped a hand around her neck again to show that the younger vampire wasn’t in charge.

“I tease you as much as you want and if you can’t take it, then we will just stop here. Understood?” The older black haired vampire threatened.

"Understood" Siyeon said, finally surrendering to Minji. She stayed motionless, waiting for Minji to lead. She heard her friend chuckle, looking down at her.

“Look at you Singnie, completely under my mercy... You should be happy there weren’t any vampire problems out there today... You seem pretty... ‘needy’ “ Minji whispered, licking Siyeon’s ear.

Siyeon slightly arched her back hearing Minji whisper in her ear and the lick definitely didn't help. She struggled not to wrap her arms around the older girl's waist to pull her closer. She had to wait for her to decide.

“I know you’re struggling, Siyeon. Just be patient okay? I’m still a bit tired from my run” Minji pouted with a smirk, hovering her chest right above Siyeon’s face.

Siyeon nodded, struggling even more. She just wanted to pull off Minji's top and fucking do something. Her hands slowly touched Minji's bare legs since she was wearing shorts. She didn't go up, she placed them on her thighs and she left them there. She just needed to feel some skin.

“Since you’re being good I won’t choke you for touching me. I also was debating if I should take off my tank top but then I remembered my breasts are pretty sweaty too and you said you didn’t like that” Minji teased again, caressing Siyeon’s cheek.

"It's impossible not to like you, in every kind of situation" Siyeon stated, looking at Minji. She didn't care, she just wanted to release what she was feeling with her, all the frustration, the fear of hunters, the fear of Gahyeon starting college outside of her protection. It was all stress accumulated on Siyeon's shoulder and she really wanted a release.

“i knew you actually liked it when I’m sweaty, baby. Well, go ahead, take off my top then” Minji smirked, putting her arms up to give Siyeon full access.

Siyeon looked at the older girl and she didn't know if she should trust her. This seemed too easy for Minji's standard. She carefully put her hands on the older girl's top and she slowly pulled it up, past her head and throwing it on the ground behind Minji. To her surprise the older girl wasn’t wearing a bra. She really didn’t expect to see Minji’s bare breasts just yet.

“Oops, seems like I forgot to put something on earlier” Minji chuckled, putting a hand in front of her mouth, faking as if she was shy.

Siyeon just couldn't stop looking in front of her, at Minji's breasts. She instinctively leaned towards it, but she stopped. 

"C-Can I?" She asked, looking at Minji's eyes. Minji leaned in towards Siyeon before putting both hands on her shoulders and pushing her down again.

“Of course you can’t baby” she teased. “You have to do something for me first”

"What do you want me to do?" Siyeon asked in a whisper. She was really struggling not to challenge the older vampire. Minji put her hands on Siyeon’s and guided them back to her belly.

“You can continue your journey down side now, watch out though, the road there is very slippery if you know what I mean” Minji winked.

Siyeon smirked and she slowly let her hand slide down, to the waistband of Minji's pants. She put her fingertips under the elastic and she looked at Minji as to ask the permission. The older girl nodded confidently. She slowly lowered her pants a little, revealing Minji’s black panties. Minji helped Siyeon by kicking her pants off completely and caressing her cheek.

“You wanted to make me feel right? Show me what you can do” she pleaded, licking her lips and winking at her younger friend.

"Don't you already know what I can do?" The younger girl asked as she slid her hand into Minji's panties, rubbing a finger in between her folds "It's not the first time we do this, is it?" she teased as she lightly poked Minji's entrance. Minji didn’t like Siyeon teasing her so she wrapped a hand around her neck and gave it a little squeeze, knowing the younger vampire liked it.

“Maybe you should talk less and start doing your job, Siyeon. Let me see if you picked up some new techniques and if you can make me feel even better” the older girl spoke with a firm tone.

Siyeon smirked knowing that she had indeed picked a new technique, but she couldn't show that yet, it will be the grand finale. She entered the older girl with two fingers, moving slowly as she pulled Minji closer, kissing her neck and biting it right on the pulse, but without fangs. Minji let out a little moan as she arched her back. It has been quite a while since the last time she had sex so she happily welcomed Siyeon’s fingers.

“I hope it won’t be this slow the whole time, SIngnie” she teased.

"You just wait" Siyeon said biting her ear love "you will be screaming my name" she confidently said. She fastened the pace with her fingers and she added a third one.

“That’s more like it” Minji encouraged with a chuckle, opening her legs a little more to make it a bit easier. “And you know I can be quiet. I don’t think you want me to scream with those two babies up there” Minji challenged, trying to annoy Siyeon a little bit.

"Honestly? Right now I don't really care" Siyeon whispered as she fastened her pace even more "You WILL scream, I can guarantee you that much" she added, starting to rub her thumb on Minji's clit. The older vampire was still somehow able to keep a stable voice so she kept mocking Siyeon.

“You really should step up your game a bit more then if you want me to scream. I like that you don’t care about those two babies hearing me though, that’s pretty hot” she just said as if she was having a normal conversation.

Siyeon smiled and she bent down to Minji's breasts, kissing and licking her nipple as she started roughly massaging the other boob with her free hand. Minji started moaning a little at that new sensation. She liked having her boobs played with and Siyeon knew that too. The only thing she liked even more was seeing Siyeon frustrated at Minji not giving her any signs that she was doing good.

Siyeon this time didn't mind that, she was sure that at the end Minji would break down in pleasure. It was impossible not to. She just needed to prepare her a little more. She fastened the pace with her three fingers and with her thumb, still rubbing her clit. Minji let out a loud moan as she looked at Siyeon. Why did she look so confident this time?

“You seem different from the other times, Singnie. I can’t say that doesn’t excite me... But r-right n-now, I don’t know if you are a human or a v-vampire. Your speed is l-lacking” she teased, starting to have a little bit trouble with talking.

"You asked me to make you feel good and I will. You just have to be a little patient" Siyeon said with a smirk as she started quickening the pace in a not really human way. Minji arched her back and moaned loudly 

"T-that's what I-I was talking about" she said struggling a bit. 

Siyeon smirked as she latched onto Minji's nipple, licking it quickly enough to assure the older girl she was indeed a vampire.

“Th-there’s m-my v-vampire” Minji moaned, putting her hands in Siyeon’s hair and pulling her closer, bucking her hips up a bit so Siyeon could do whatever she want and however fast she wanted.

Siyeon chuckled seeing how Minji was giving her free access to the area she was treating and the younger girl added a fourth finger, keeping the very fast pace and Minji arched her back, clenching her hands on Siyeon's hair. She started moaning constantly and Siyeon smirked, knowing that it was almost the time.

“F-fuck Siyeon! S-still n-no... n-new t-techniques... though” she tried to tease between moans but she really didn’t sound teasing at all anymore when she was moaning continuously.

"I need you to be close enough for that" Siyeon explained, not feeling threatened anymore since Minji was a moaning mess. "Almost" Siyeon whispered brushing her lips on Minji's nipple. Minji was starting to wonder what Siyeon could’ve learned that needed her to be close. It was really hard to think though because what Siyeon was doing made her go insane.

Siyeon knew that Minji was desperately trying to understand what all of this was about and the truth was that it wasn't a special technique, it was just an incredible combination of things that could push everyone over the edge... even a vampire. Even a strong vampire as Minji. 

"Si-Siyeon" Minji tried to say but the younger girl already knew. She was close. 

Siyeon detached herself from Minji's breasts and she took the older girl's hair with her free hand, tilting it to show her neck. She pulled Minji closer and made her lay on her with her breasts touching Siyeon's clothed ones. 

"Relax" she whispered in Minji's ear as she let her fangs out and pierced the older vampire's skin, starting to drink from her. At the same time she let the four fingers in Minji, not moving them, but making circles with her thumb on the older girl's clit, at vampire speed. The mix of all of this pushed Minji over the edge. She came all over Siyeon’s fingers, snapping her legs closed around the younger girl’s hand and holding onto the couch with her own hands to steady herself from the intense orgasm. While trying to grab the leather she tore it because of her strong grip. Siyeon never made her come this intensely.

Siyeon smirked looking at the older girl.

"You didn't scream my name but this reaction is definitely better than that" she said proudly as she felt Minji panting hard, desperately trying to catch her breath, still laying on Siyeon's body and holding onto the couch. “I think we will have to get a new couch though” she added licking the spot where she bit Minji earlier. Minji nodded trying to say something.

“Th-that... w-was pretty... o-okay” she managed to breathe out.

Siyeon laughed at the older girl. She was basically dying in pleasure but she still wouldn't admit that it was amazing. But Siyeon knew the truth. She took Minji's face between her hands and she gave her a slow and sweet peck on her lips

"I'm glad I made you feel okay" she said mocking Minji.

“I... am g-glad too... just t-try h-harder... next t-time...” Minji panted, trying to pull herself up but failing. “S-should I r-return the f-favor?”

"Wow, the big alpha is asking!" Siyeon teased knowing that Minji was way too tired to do something about that. "Next time, you know I can't be that quiet and I don't want to scare the hell out of Gahyeon's only friend" Siyeon said with a chuckle.

"Well thank you for that" Gahyeon whispered from upstairs and both Minji and Siyeon laughed at that.

“The o-only r-reason you c-can’t stay quiet, i-is because I’m t-that good” Minji teased, trailing her hand down feeling that Siyeon was really wet. “Too b-bad, w-we can’t d-do this n-now, you s-seem r-ready”

Siyeon took Minji's hand away, she really couldn't take any more teasing. "I'm sure you will make me ready next time too" she said with a smirk and Minji nodded, leaning towards Siyeon ear

"You will see the stars, Siyeon" she whispered and Siyeon cursed Yubin's presence upstairs.

“F-fucking hell Minji! Stop it! I want you to ravage me right now, but I know we can’t...” Siyeon growled.

"That's too bad. You will have to be patient" Minji said finally able to breathe properly again and standing up from Siyeon's lap. She collected her top and pants on the floor and she walked away towards the bathroom, turning back just to wink at Siyeon. Siyeon pouted, showing that she really wanted to be fucked too but she knew it would be really awkward with Yubin here. Minji just made her feel too good, resulting in her loudly screaming most of the times. She took one of the pillows to cover the tears Minji made in the leather of the couch making a mental note to repair it later.

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments ♥


	5. Chapter 5

"Is everything okay Gahyeon?" Yubin asked tilting her head to the side. The younger girl was constantly covering her ears for some reason and it looked pretty weird.

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?" Gahyeon lied. She wanted to go downstairs and curse Siyeon and Minji for putting her in this fucking situation. She couldn't focus on what they were studying and Yubin basically had to do everything on her own for the project.

"Because you keep covering your ears maybe?" Yubin pointed out with a chuckle. "Why is that? Am I rambling too much?" She added, sounding a bit hesitant. Gahyeon smiled at her. She needed to come up with a lie. She couldn't just say Siyeon and Minji decided to start fucking downstairs and that she constantly heard Minji's moans.

"Oh...uh...you know, I think the product I used to dye my hair is making my ears itchy. I'm probably allergic or something" she lied, hoping to fool Yubin with that excuse. 

"Mm, let me see" Yubin said, shifting closer to Gahyeon. The younger girl was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and Yubin crawled to her, sitting on her knees and looking at Gahyeon's hair to see if there was any sign of irritation. The younger girl blushed, finding Yubin's breasts right in front of her face.

"I don't really see anything" Yubin said, looking at Gahyeon's skin and leaning forward a bit more. "I don't think it's your hair dye, Gahyeon"

"M-Maybe it is something I ate then" Gahyeon said, trying to drop the issue. Yubin nodded 

"Yeah, it could be. You should be careful... allergies are dangerous" Yubin stated, slightly stepping back, combing Gahyeon's hair "I'm glad it's not the hair dye. This color looks perfect on you, I really love it" she said with a soft smile. Gahyeon was blushing from having Yubin's breasts in her face a little earlier but the comment about her hair made her cheeks even redder. It really stood out on her pale skin.

"T-thanks... I love yours too" Gahyeon said, hearing Minji get louder and louder. She was going to give them hell when Yubin left later.

"I'm glad you do" Yubin said with a shy smile. She crawled back to her previous spot and took her book in her hands again.

"I think we are pretty much done with the project" she said with a smile and Gahyeon felt really bad. She basically didn't help her because she couldn't think of anything while hearing Minji's moans.

"I'm really sorry, Yubin..." Gahyeon apologized, looking down at the ground but Yubin didn't know what she was talking about.

"Are you talking about your sister's comments earlier?" She asked.

"I- umm.. I was talking about the project but… yeah, I'm sorry for that too" Gahyeon said even more embarrassed "I told you my sister could be pretty intense"

"She looks like she is! But why are you sorry about the project? We did great right?" Yubin asked putting her hand on Gahyeon's knee.

"You, did great" Gahyeon corrected her. "I didn't do anything"

"Hey, don't worry! I could see that you couldn't focus and I get that. You said you never invited anyone over so this is kinda a 'first time' right? You're allowed to be nervous" Yubin said with a smile and Gahyeon smiled a little. 

"If I have to be honest, the thing that worried me the most was Siyeon. I was sure she would scare you until you thought this was a crazy household and you would just run away and never talk to me again" Gahyeon said looking at the ground.

"I can see that she cares about you so I understand why she acted like that. I like her and I like that Minji too" Yubin reassured her giving her knee a squeeze. 

"I didn't know about my sister but...I could definitely tell you liked Minji" Gahyeon said with an unreadable expression, thinking about the fact that Yubin blushed madly when Minji approached her. Gahyeon loved Minji and she would literally give her life for her just like she would for Siyeon, but sometimes she felt envious of the older girl. She was drop dead gorgeous and no one would notice Gahyeon when Minji was around.

"I'm sorry that I stared at her like that... I was just surprised by 'the scene' when we went downstairs" Yubin apologized.

"I know" Gahyeon replied with a little smile "and Yubin… I'm sorry about how inappropriate my sister was, asking you if you were... well… into girls" Gahyeon said embarrassed.

"It's not a problem" Yubin answered waving a hand around but not giving an answer to the actual question. "Anyway, I just sent a message to my friend Bora. Shall we go downstairs and wait there?" She asked and Gahyeon started panicking.

"W-we can wait here!" Gahyeon said in a very high pitched tone "I don't want my sister to annoy you again!" the older girl said but Yubin smiled at her, saying that it wasn't a big deal while she was packing her stuff. Gahyeon panicked even more. She had to find an excuse to keep Yubin in her room.

Siyeon and Minji were still going at it downstairs and luckily it seemed like they were almost done. Well Minji at least, but she didn't know if they would stop after that. She needed to think of something and fast.

Yubin was done packing her stuff and she was putting her backpack on her shoulder. 

"Yubin!" Gahyeon said quickly startling the older girl. 

"Yeah?" Yubin asked confused, turning around to face Gahyeon. The pink haired girl looked pretty nervous and was awkwardly moving on the balls of her feet 

"Are you... sure that you... didn't forget anything?" She asked sounding really really awkward.

"Uhm… yes, I think I have everything packed" Yubin awkwardly smiled. This was becoming a little bit uncomfortable for both of them. Gahyeon looked at Yubin's expression and she sighed. She really didn't want to lose the opportunity to be friend with her but her sister and Minji were making it so hard for her. Damn her super sensitive hearing. Why did vampires just have to hear so well!

"I uhmm... I wanted to... ask you something?" Gahyeon said, sounding as if she was asking herself the question instead of Yubin.

"Sure" Yubin said with an awkward smile again, "go ahead". Yubin didn't know what had gotten into the younger girl, but her behavior was pretty weird.

"I... wanted to... ask... if... what Bora is like! Yes that's it!" Gahyeon cheered once she had thought of a question.

Yubin raised her eyebrows and bursted into laughter 

"This was what was making you so nervous? Meeting my friend Bora?" Yubin said chuckling and Gahyeon nodded. She was so happy she found a question at the last second. 

"She is... intense. Just like your sister. She looks pretty tough and arrogant but it's just a facade. She's annoying but she's caring and I don't know what I would have done without her in my life" Yubin said with a shy smile. She was really fond of both Bora and Yoohyeon, but their relationships were really different. She and Yoohyeon had the typical close friends relationship, but with Bora it was different. They were just like sisters. They annoyed the hell out of eachother but they were ready to throw hands to protect one another.

"Oh god, I don't know if I can handle two people like Siyeon" Gahyeon laughed making Yubin laugh too.

"So let's wait downstairs now, Yubin stated, putting her hand on the door handle.

"W-wait!!" Gahyeon said, running towards the door and putting herself between the door and Yubin. Gahyeon moved so fast that Yubin didn't even have the time to step back. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"W-What is it?" Yubin asked blushing a little. She didn't know why but she didn't step back anyway.

"I think we really shouldn't go downstairs yet" Gahyeon awkwardly chuckled. Hearing Minji's moans even louder. She was probably nearing her peak which she really didn't need to hear right now.

"Gahyeon… you are acting really weird and honestly you are starting to scare me a little. It's like you don't want me to leave this room" Yubin said stepping back a little and Gahyeon sighed. She was losing her only chance at having an human friend because of Minji and Siyeon.

"Umm, I was just thinking that maybe... Minji and Siyeon could be... you know?" Gahyeon shyly said. She had to say something.

"Could be- Oh!" Yubin said in surprise when she realized what Gahyeon meant. The older girl laughed "You could have said that sooner! Now I get why you were acting like that" she added with a chuckle, dropping her backpack on the floor. "Let's just stay here then for a bit. I didn't know your sister and Minji were together"

"Uhm..they actually...well… it's complicated" Gahyeon said ashamed. She really didn't know how to explain that. 

"Oh, I get that. They're not together... They just have fun sometimes, right? My two friends do that too from time to time… They think I don't know that but the walls are pretty thin" Yubin said laughing.

"Wow, I just... I didn't expect you to understand..." Gahyeon admitted. For her sister and Minji it was normal but Yubin's friends were humans. They must be really close.

"What's there not to understand? I mean, we all like a little bit of fun, don't we?" Yubin said with a chuckle and Gahyeon's smile dropped. She honestly couldn't know that… 

Yubin noticed Gahyeon's expression and caught on to what that meant. Or she thought she did.

"Oh... sorry... you haven't... you know? She asked making a weird movement with her hands to gesture what she meant.

Gahyeon quickly shook her head ashamed. It wasn't that easy for vampires. She was still too young as a vampire to control herself with humans and she was still too young and weak to face the whole 'dominance fight' with other vampires.

"How?" Yubin asked without thinking… it just escaped her lips "You're… I mean, you are gorgeous, I'm sure you had partners before" she said shyly. Gahyeon slowly shook her head.

"I... I actually haven't had anyone yet" she admitted sounding a bit ashamed of that. Yubin was right in a human's eyes she was young and beautiful.

"Well, you will. And that person will be really lucky to have you by their side" Yubin said with a smile, reassuring the younger girl. Gahyeon felt her cheeks redden again and her skin getting hot. Why were they talking about her future first time?

Yubin noticed the younger girl's expression and she put a hand on her knee 

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked worried "we don't have to talk about this! Let's talk about something else!" Yubin quickly said looking at Gahyeon. The pink haired girl nodded as she heard Minji moan loudly and nothing more after. Hearing her friend reach her peak was just... gross.

Yubin stayed silent for a while, she was thinking about how to start another conversation but it was kinda hard. She was scared she made the younger girl uncomfortable 

"I- I should probably just go" Yubin said standing up but then she remembered about what Gahyeon said "D-Do you think they're done?" 

"I'm really n-not s-sure" Gahyeon honestly admitted. She hadn't heard them have sex in a while and knew the two vampires could get pretty 'wild'.

"O- Okay" Yubin replied, awkwardly staying next to the door, really not knowing what to say to the younger girl. Gahyeon could see Yubin's discomfort and she just wanted to start a conversation. She just wanted to get the conversation started. She tried to think about things that she could say, questions that she could ask. She could feel Yubin's breathing get faster and she knew the girl was feeling really uncomfortable in the silence.

"So are you?" She asked out of the blue and Yubin looked at her with a confused expression, but her breathing was getting slower "Into girls?" Gahyeon added. Yubin was pretty surprised by the sudden question. She definitely didn't expect it from Gahyeon.

"I... I am" she shyly admitted, looking down at the ground.

Gahyeon just nodded 

"I'm sorry I asked I was just… I really needed to say something. I'm really uncomfortable in the silence" Gahyeon said looking down.

Yubin smiled at her and went to sit beside the younger girl 

"I hate the silence too. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come up with something" she admitted. Gahyeon wanted to answer when she heard her friends talking about returning the favor to Siyeon another time.

"Well thank you for that" Gahyeon whispered when she heard that, hearing them laugh at that before turning back to Yubin and smiling at her. "No problem, I wasn't able to find a topic either. We still only know each other for a day"

"We'll have time to get to know each other" Yubin said with a smile. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out, reading the text.

"Bora is almost here. Do you think we can go downstairs now?" Yubin asked with a chuckle. Gahyeon nodded and carefully opened the door. She really hoped that when they got downstairs that both of the women had their clothes on already. Yubin followed Gahyeon and when they arrived downstairs Minji was sitting in the kitchen and Siyeon was lying on the couch as if nothing happened.

"I think you were wrong, Gahyeon" Yubin whispered to the younger girl who just shrugged. She wished she was wrong! 

"Are you done with your project?" Siyeon asked, crossing her legs, still lying on the couch.

“We are, Yubin’s friend is picking her up in a bit, she wasn’t far away” Gahyeon replied, suspiciously looking at Minji who had trouble containing her huge smile.

Suddenly someone rang the doorbell and Siyeon jumped off of the couch to open the door. She looked like she was in a good mood...even though she wasn't before. That made it obvious that they definitely had sex.

The vampire opened the door to see a small girl with burgundy hair looking up at her with a smile.

“Is this where I needed to come pick up Yubin?” she asked, eyeing Siyeon’s body.

"If for 'Yubin' you mean the girl with blue hair, then I think you are in the right place" Siyeon replied, eyeing Bora's body as well. Damn.

“Can I come in then or are you just going to stay in the doorway?” the small woman chuckled and Siyeon was still checking her out when she suddenly realized the woman said something.

“Uhh, what did you say? I spaced out I think” she admitted, nervously scratching her nape.

"I asked if I could come in" Bora repeated, smiling proudly as she noticed that her body made this stranger girl space out.

"Y-Yeah, sure, come in" Siyeon said, opening the door and letting the small girl enter the house. Bora walked in and saw Yubin standing beside a pink haired girl. 

"Hey kiddo" she greeted her friend.

“Hi Bora, this is-” Yubin tried to introduce Gahyeon but Bora cut her off.

“Pink Hair, nice to meet you” she laughed, hugging the young girl. Gahyeon sighed. Was she really doing the same thing that Siyeon did with Yubin earlier? Calling the girl by her hair color?

"I told you she was just like your sister" Yubin whispered to Gahyeon, chuckling. Gahyeon laughed as well, but there was a huge difference between Siyeon and Bora. The small girl looked very bubbly and hugged Gahyeon to introduce herself. While Siyeon was about to throw a pot to Yubin when she met her.

“So what did you and my Bin get up to? Was it an interesting group project? Tell me all about it” Bora asked when she noticed another black haired beauty sitting in the kitchen.

"The project was real-" Yubin tried to say, but she was cut off by Bora.

"Hi!" She said walking towards the black haired girl that was currently sitting in the kitchen "I'm Bora, Bin's friend" she said with a smile. Minji stood up and held her hand out to the small girl 

"I'm Minji, Gahyeon's friend" she replied with a huge smile on her face. Bora shook her hand and she carefully looked at her. Then she moved her gaze to Gahyeon and lastly to Siyeon. "Damn, beauty really runs in this household!" she admitted with her mouth slightly open.

“You’re not so bad yourself!” Minji cheered, licking her lips. Bora chuckled and wanted to say something when she was suddenly pulled backwards by a hand.

“As I was saying the project was really interesting” Yubin tried again once she had her friend’s attention again. 

"Oh right, the project! What was that about again?" She asked, trying to pay attention to Yubin and Gahyeon, but she suddenly realized she didn't introduced herself to the girl that opened the door. 

"It was ab-" Yubin started again but Bora just walked away, approaching the girl that invited her in.

"I don't think I got your name" she said with a smile.

“I’m Siyeon, Lee Siyeon. What about you?” the vampire responded with a smile and Yubin was annoyed that Bora just walked away again. Was it that hard for her friend to pay attention?

"I'm Bora! Kim Bora" the smaller girl replied smiling back to Siyeon "So are you guys friends?" 

"I'm actually Pink Hair's sister" Siyeon replied chuckling 

“You two definitely look alike, you’re both beautiful. I can see why Bin befriended her she’s quite a pl-” Bora wanted to say but Yubin ran over to cover Bora’s mouth with her hand, chuckling nervously.

“Oh come on, Blue Hair, let your friend speak” Siyeon glared at the girl.

Gahyeon joined them, looking at Yubin with a curious expression. What was Bora about to say? Yubin chuckled again and Bora started biting her fingers to make Yubin remove her hands.

"Just ignore her. She's...ouch!" She tried to say but Bora bit her. 

“So what I was about to say before Bin cut me off was that-” Bora started again, seeing Yubin’s hand headed toward her mouth again but this time she was ready as she grabbed it, stopping Yubin from silencing her. “she’s quite a player”

"I- I'm not, really!" Yubin stated, hitting Bora's side with her elbow… hard. Siyeon's expression changed in an instant as she started walking towards Yubin

"A player huh? Are you hitting on my sister?" she said angrily as she made Yubin take a step back with every word "You think you can play with her?"

“No! Of course not I just w-” Yubin tried to defend herself but Bora cut in speaking for Yubin once again.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she was. She came home with three different girls, in a month time last month!” she yelled with a smile on her face, enjoying to tease Yubin.

"I- It was two" Yubin tried to say to save herself, hitting Bora again "and I wasn't playing it was jus-" she tried to say when she felt two hands grab her by the collar, pushing her hard against the wall. Siyeon was slowly losing control. This girl thought she could play with Gahyeon just like that? 

“You will stay away from my sister, did you hear that!” she growled, looking her dead in the eyes. Gahyeon panicked with Siyeon’s action and ran to her side, trying to tear her away.

“Hey, sis, stop it! Leave her alone! She is not trying to play with me!” she yelled, scared by the whole situation.

“Gahyeon step aside please” Minji asked in a calm tone, sighing a little bit. Siyeon suddenly felt a firm grip on her arm. She looked at it and she saw a small but strong hand clenching on her arm.

"Let her go" Bora said in a calm but threatening tone. Yubin might be a player and Bora enjoyed to expose her, but no one could dare to hurt her. The black haired woman hissed at Yubin before releasing her collar and stepping back. She was still glaring at Yubin when Minji hit her head, leaning in close to her ear.

“Such a bad girl, Singnie” she whispered in a husky tone.

"She's trying to play with Gahyeon" she replied and Yubin heard her. She had enough. 

"I might be a player, but I'm not playing with her! I didn't even try to hit on her, did I Gahyeon?" She asked in a pleading tone to the younger girl "I just thought she was really weird and interesting and I wanted to befriend her!" She said looking straight into Siyeon's eyes. The vampire just shrugged.

“Fine, but if you do as much as touch her with one of your fingers, you will regret it” Siyeon threatened, gaining another hid on the head from Minji.

“Don’t mind her Yubin, she is just being an overprotective little shit” Minji laughed, winking at the girl. Yubin nodded, but Bora had enough 

"We should go home, Bin. It looks like you're not really welcome here" she said glaring at Siyeon "You're not coming here again" Bora said clearly overreacting, wrapping an arm around Yubin's shoulders. The younger girl looked at her in disbelief and removed her arm from her shoulder.

"You're not telling me where I can or can't go. I won't stop seeing people just because you two act like overprotective shits" she yelled, using Minji's words and the black haired girl laughed at that.

Minji gave Gahyeon a little nudge.

“I like your friend and it seems like she likes me too!” she cheered but Gahyeon just shook her head. This was really not the time for jokes. Besides she still had to scold Minji and Siyeon later for their inappropriate behaviour. The pink haired girl walked up to Bora and looked at her with puppy eyes.

“Please don’t mind my sister... I don’t want her to ruin my friendship with Yubin”

"Fine, Pink Hair" Bora said, ruffling the younger girl’s hair just like Siyeon does all the time. Gahyeon couldn't help but think of how much the two of them were alike. Yubin scoffed, wrapping her arm around Gahyeon's shoulders 

"Don't waste your puppy eyes on her, it's not like she has a saying in who I see or where I go" she said sticking her tongue out at Bora.

“You should be happy I care so much about you, Bin” Bora sighed, then pointing a finger at Siyeon “And you, it was fun to joke around but you went too far! Who the heck slams their guest into a wall, you sicko” she yelled sounding really angry.

Siyeon walked towards Bora, stopping a few centimeters away from her face 

"Tell me that you wouldn't have done the same if someone told you a player was hitting on Blue Hair" she challenged and Bora was taken aback. She would indeed do the same. Of course she wouldn’t tell Siyeon that though.

“I’m not that messed up no! You should let your anger issues get checked out, woman!” she challenged, standing on her toes to meet Siyeon’s height.

"That's going well" Yubin whispered ironically, sighing and looking at Gahyeon who looked really scared about the situation. 

Siyeon couldn't stand the smaller girl. She wanted to let her fangs out and scare the hell out of her, but she really couldn't do that. 

“Blue hair, go with your friend. I really want this small woman out of my house right now” Siyeon growled.

Yubin's eyes widened. She didn't. She didn't call Bora 'small woman'. 

"This is going to get ugly" Yubin whispered to Gahyeon and Gahyeon looked at her with a confused expression. 

"It's already pretty ugly! I don't think it could go worse" Gahyeon genuinely said.

"Oh you just wait…" Yubin said, waiting for Bora's wrath.

“Yeah, come on Yubin let’s go” Bora said turning around, totally not what the blue haired girl expected.

“Nice meeting you see you next ti-” Minji tried to say when Bora turned around all of the sudden and jumped on Siyeon, tackling her to the ground.

"W-What the fuck?" Siyeon yelled as she tried to free her wrists that were pinned on the ground by Bora's hands. Of course she could use her vampire strength and free herself, but she couldn't expose herself like that. 

Yubin facepalmed and Gahyeon’s eyes widened in shock. Minji was calmly looking at the girls on the ground 

"The sexual tension in this room is real" she whispered and both Siyeon and Gahyeon heard her.The oldest vampire walked over to Bora and picked her up from the ground by her shirt, doing the same with Siyeon, pulling her up by the collar.

“Sorry to disappoint but no one will be having sex in this house today” she scolded the two of them, making Gahyeon scoff. Was Minji for real?

"No one else, you mean" Gahyeon whispered and Minji gave her a little wink. Siyeon was still shocked about Bora's action and she had to admit Minji was right. She couldn't stand the small woman but the tension…

“Let’s just get you and Yubin to the door and we can try this little meeting again next time, okay?” Minji calmly said.

"We can definitely do that" Bora said, smiling at Minji "If you leave the guard dog at home" she added glaring at Siyeon, while wrapping an arm around Yubin's shoulders.

“I will make sure the guard dog is turned into a good puppy by then” Minji assured her, winking at Siyeon who knew what she meant.

Gahyeon sighed, she definitely didn't want to be home when that happened. She walked towards Bora and Yubin. 

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Bora. I hope you can forgive my sister's attitude" she said with a shy smile and Bora returned the smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Yubin" Gahyeon added with a smile, giving a really quick and shy hug to Yubin. After that the two women left and Gahyeon closed the door with a sigh, turning to Minji and Siyeon. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists.

“What the absolute fuck were you two thinking!” she screamed.

Siyeon looked at her with a confused and guilty expression, thinking that she was talking about the whole fight thing with Bora. Minji looked at Gahyeon with a huge smirk on her face, knowing exactly what Gahyeon was talking about.

"Sorry Gahyeonie, we got carried away" she said with a chuckle.

“Carried away?! I could hear you talk dirty to each other! Do you know how awkward it was to sit up there, listening to you two horny dogs going at it?!”

If Minji was totally comfortable talking about this, Siyeon definitely wasn't. At least not with her sister. She tried to sneak away, side walking really slowly towards the stairs 

"Where do you think you are going??" Gahyeon yelled, pointing at Siyeon. "I was trying to do a fucking project with a friend and I had to listen to all of that! And of course my sister needs to be the submissive one!" She yelled again.

“Oh sweetie, she always was the submissive one, she even likes it when I choke her n-” Minji laughed walking closer to Gahyeon who put her hands up, cutting Minji off.

“I don’t need the details Minji for god’s sake, I already heard enough”

Minji smirked a little stopping right in front of Gahyeon 

"Then you know how submissive she is" she said, teasing the younger girl. What she didn't expect was for Gahyeon to show Minji her teeth and fangs fully out, in a threatening way. She still wasn't able to fully control her power and someone talking like that about her sister was a huge trigger for her.

“That’s it! That’s exactly how Siyeon looked before she gave up because I wrapped my hand around her neck!” Minji laughed, walking past Gahyeon and putting on her coat. “Anyway, I’m going to give Dongie a little visit before my patrol, have fun you two!”

As soon as Minji was out, Siyeon walked to Gahyeon, punching her arm.

"You're lucky you are young! What were you thinking? You can't do that" she said kind of worried "you basically challenged Minji" she added.

"I don't like when she talks like that about you" Gahyeon admitted, still trying to put her fangs back in.

“Still... Challenging Minji is the biggest mistake you can make, little sis” Siyeon whispered, poking Gahyeon’s fangs. “Are you having trouble with these?” she asked, hoping that her little sister wouldn’t go back to scolding her.

Gahyeon nodded, surrendering for a moment and leaving the fangs out. 

"I know I can't challenge Minji, I didn't want to. But when it comes to you, I lose control. I really don't like what she said" Gahyeon admitted looking down. Siyeon put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"That's really sweet of you Gahyeon but I mean it. Besides, what did she say that sounded wrong to you?" She asked.

Gahyeon blushed looking at the ground, she really didn't like the subject.

"I- I don't know. I don't like the idea of my sister being submissive …a-and the way she said that…" Gahyeon admitted shyly. Siyeon chuckled when she heard that. Gahyeon was really cute.

"Umm... yeah... let's just say that I quite like submitting to her" she said, scratching her nape. She was still talking to her little sister about sex after all.

"Okaaay, TMI!" Gahyeon yelled, quickly putting her hands on her ears and walking away from Siyeon. As she walked away she let out a chuckle, she felt a little reassured now that her sister admitted that her submission wasn't really forced. The older vampire rolled her eyes at the girl. She was just scolding them a minute ago for having sex and now that Siyeon's talking about it she covers her ears. The pink haired girl was such a cutie.

As Minji walked towards the bar to check on Handong she thought about what happened at home. She pretended not to notice but Gahyeon challenged her and it was the first time. For now, she decided to let it slide and not to confront her, maybe the girl had a bad day and she was frustrated. She knew it would have happened eventually, the girl was old enough to challenge her now, but not old enough to understand what it meant. She shook her head as she entered the bar.

She didn't see Handong anywhere so she knew the woman was probably still sleeping. As she went up the stairs she thought back at Gahyeon. She knew that she couldn't let it pass again if the youngest vampire decided to challenge her a second time. She had the protect the hierarchy in their vampire household even if the pink haired girl wasn't a full vampire. Yes, they were friends but the relationship between 2 humans and 2 vampires were completely different. Minji would gladly give her life for Siyeon and Gahyeon, but she had to keep the hierarchy untouched, even if it meant fighting with them. The vampire instinct makes you challenge who is in charge, it's something that pushes you to want more power. Minji knew that if she let the younger girls challenge her it would be chaos. She needed to keep them in control, not just for herself but for them as well.

Siyeon had already challenged her a lot in the past. The more she lost the less frequently she challenged Minji. Siyeon knew she would never win against Minji so it was pretty useless to challenge her but it still happened sometimes. Luckily the oldest girl knew how to handle that perfectly.

When Minji reached Handong's bedroom she knocked but not hearing any sound she entered. Handong was still in bed, still looking pale and weak. She was definitely better than the last time, but she clearly hadn't recovered completely.

" 'I will be fine in the evening' my ass" Minji chuckled, looking at the girl. Weirdly enough the wound on her neck had already completely disappeared. She wanted to close the door and leave her when Handong called her name. The woman's eyes weren't opened or she wasn't facing Minji though. Was she dreaming?

Minji let the handle of the door and she walked towards the Chinese girl, she sat on the side of the bed and she saw that the red haired girl was sleeping. Minji sweetly caressed her cheek and Handong smiled. Was she reacting to her touch or did something good happen in the dream? 

"M-minji" Handong softly called out again, her voice a little more shaky now. The black haired vampire was a bit surprised by that but at the same time it was super cute.

Minji checked her eyes and they were definitely closed, Handong was sleeping and there was no doubt about that. The older girl chuckled thinking that the Chinese girl was dreaming about her. As she kept caressing her cheek the red haired girl moved her head to the side…it was like she was showing her neck to her. Was she dreaming about Minji biting her? The older girl chuckled and decided to bend down and place a sweet kiss on Handong's neck.

The younger girl let out a soft moan at the touch making Minji laugh again.

"You are really cute Handong" she whispered, shaking her head. "I'm sorry that I don't feel the same for you" she added, standing up from the bed, wanting to leave.

Handong heard Minji calling her name and she slowly woke up, realizing the older girl was in the room. She heard what Minji said and she couldn't deny that it hurt. She really really liked Minji and even though she knew the older girl didn't reciprocate her feelings, it hurt to hear her say that.

"D-Don't go" Handong said, grabbing Minji's wrist as she was standing to leave. The vampire looked at Handong and smiled.

"Oh you're awake!" She chuckled. "I'm sorry but I have to on patrol and you-" she stated, poking Handong's nose "need to rest"

Handong quickly shook her head 

"Y-You promised that we coul-" the Chinese girl tried to say but she was cut off by Minji.

"I promised that we could do that IF you fully recovered. You are way too weak now Handong" the older girl said, combing Handong's hair.

"I'm completely fine I can-" she tried to protest but Minji cut her off again.

"Dongie, I said no!" She told her in a firmer tone than before.

"Y-you don't want to do it with me, do you?" Handong said in a whisper, sounding defeated. She let go of Minji's wrist and she turned to the other side, turning her back to Minji.

"I just don't understand why, Handong... wouldn't it be easier for you to let me go if we didn't? Why did you even hide your feelings that long? We have known each other for 7 years..." Minji tried to reason.

Handong sat up on her bed, looking at Minji with teary eyes.

"You want to know why I hid that from you?" She said angrily "You are a 260 year old vampire...what are 7 years for you? Nothing. But they're almost half of my life, Minji. It feels like I've loved you forever" Handong yelled, suddenly bringing her hands on her mouth, realizing what she said. Minji's eyes widened, letting her hands fall next to her body.

"You... love... me?" She asked in a soft voice. How did she never notice that?

"I- I shouldn't have said that" Handong said shaking her head with a sigh. "I was 16 when I met you, Minji... I'm 23 now. I- I grew up with you and I kept saying to myself that this feeling would go away but it didn't" the Chinese girl said defeated "I'm sorry"

Minji listened to everything that Handong had just told her. She understood what she meant but the older woman had no idea what to tell her.

"I-... I don't know Dongie. I don't know what to say or what to do... You should've told me sooner" Minji whispered as she started walking towards the door again.

"Why?" Handong asked ironically "To make this awkward sooner? Just... forget about it, would you?" she pleaded, looking at Minji as she walked away. Why was she leaving? They were talking about something important, why was the older girl leaving again?

When Minji left the bar she took a deep breath. She had to admit it really wasn't easy to just leave Handong there. She cared about the woman a lot, just not in the way Handong wanted. She knew that she probably hurt the girl but right now she had a job to do.

Minji started her patrol trying to focus on her job instead of thinking about everything that happened today… Gahyeon challenging her, Handong confessing to her...

A shadow moving in the corner of an alley, suddenly caught her eyes. She quickly ran towards it, finding a woman that walked at a fast pace looking around as if she wanted to hide something. Minji carefully tried to catch up with her enough to smell her scent… As she suspected, she was a vampire. Minji got a little closer to inspect her physique and it was indeed a nightshade.

The older vampire decided to follow the suspicious individual. She probably just killed someone judging by how anxious she looked. They ended up at an abandoned building a little farther in the maze of alleyways. The woman was greeted by two other vampires who led her in. Minji had jumped up to one of the rooftops and was spectating the whole exchange with a smirk.

"You let me right to your hideout, you evil bitch" she whispered to herself.

She jumped a few roofs away, just to be sure that no one could hear her as she took out her phone and clicked on a contact.

"I'll send you my location, you need to come here right now, Siyeon" Minji said with a smirk "I've found a nightshade hideout"

Siyeon told her that she would be right there. She just needed to make sure Gahyeon was asleep.

Feel free to let us know your thoughts! ❤


	6. Chapter 6

Because of the massive support lately, a quick update for our dear fans. 

Once Siyeon made sure that Gahyeon was peacefully sleeping in her bed she left home and she followed Minji's location on her phone to find her. Thankfully it wasn't too far. 

"Nice" Siyeon squealed landing at Minji's side "how did you find this place?"

"There was a suspicious looking woman. She was making sure no one was following her. I decided to keep track of her and ended up at this place" Minji whispered, gesturing to Siyeon that she should do the same.

"Good job" Siyeon whispered more carefully this time. She quickly looked down to see three men in front of the door, they were probably the guards. 

"So, what's the plan? Do you know how many vampires there are inside?" Siyeon asked, ready for some action.

"I have no idea Singnie... we may as well run into their main base without knowing" Minji admitted.

"It's a huge risk then" Siyeon said scratching her nape, thinking. "Maybe we should stay put for a while and see if the guards say something useful for us, so that we can decide what to do" the younger girl suggested.

"We could but they could also be planning something inside... besides, do you think the guards will take the risk to talk about it? Knowing that we could be around?" Minji reasoned and Siyeon just had to agree.

"What's the plan then?" The younger girl asked, seeing Minji smirk.

"A little bit of this always works" the oldest black haired woman whispered, opening some buttons on her blouse, making Siyeon gulp as well.

The younger girl sighed as she started unbuttoning some buttons as well.

"Why are the guards never women?" she said with an annoyed tone and Minji laughed at that. 

"Ready?" the older vampire asked, getting ready to jump down from the roof and Siyeon shook her head

"Why can't we just take them out by surprise?" The younger girl protested "I don't want to flirt with them." Minji put a hand on Siyeon's shoulder and she looked at her 

"We are two against three and I don't want to risk it. And Siyeon… I know you don't want to hear this but we really need to start training Gahyeon. You've kept her out of this long enough… we need her to fight with us"

"What are you talking about she's not ready, Minji!" Siyeon replied, truly baffled by her friend's suggestion.

"She's already starting to challenge me Siyeon, if she can do that she can do this too. Let's talk about this later, right now we have some idiots to seduce" Minji whisper-yelled jumping down from the roof and making sure a lot of her cleavage could be seen before walking around the corner so the men could see her.

Siyeon sighed again, jumping right after Minji and waiting for the men to see the older girl. The plan was always the same. Minji would distract the guards while Siyeon tried to sneak in. The younger girl prepared herself to show some skin too, just in case she needed to help Minji with the seduction part… but usually the older girl didn't have any problem catching everyone's eyes.

"Hello there boys" Minji called out to them, winking at them. The three vampires looked at each other before approaching Minji. "I'm sure that you like what you see. Maybe we can have a little fun huh?" The oldest vampire teased, leaning forward a bit to show her cleavage.

Siyeon watched the three men approach Minji and she couldn't help but feel a little bit scared. She always was when this happened. Minji was currently alone with three nightshade men. The younger girl sneaked closer, waiting for Minji to do her job. If Minji was the strongest among them, Siyeon was the sneaky one. She was basically a shadow. You couldn't see her until she was at your throat. She just needed the men to move from the door a few steps more so she could sneak in.

"Please be careful Minji" Siyeon whispered so the older woman could hear her. That was one of the big differences between the vampire clans. Nightshade didn't have the super sensitive hearing that they did.

Minji couldn't reply obviously, because they were really close and they would probably hear her, but Minji managed to let out a little hum and Siyeon knew that was her way to say that she would be careful. Siyeon sneaked even closer, hiding behind some trashcan right on the men's right.

"Oh come on, come a little closer, boys. I don't bite. Unless you want me to of course" Minji winked, unbuttoning another button and stepping backwards a bit to lead the three with her.

"How can they be so fucking stupid?" Siyeon mumbled to herself as she was finally able to sneak in. She made sure that Minji could see her as she crawled in...she had to keep them hooked until she was back out, after all.

"Good luck with those three idiots" she whispered to the older girl. Minji turned around real quick to answer.

"If my suspicions were right and it is a hideout, tell me. I'll just find a way to get rid of these horny fucks and join you asap"

Siyeon hummed as she kept walking inside a dark corridor. She looked around and she hoped no one would come that way right now. There wasn't a single place to hide and that meant that she had to fight whoever walked there right now. 

"Keep me updated, what do you see?" Minji somehow managed to whisper to her.

"A long dark corridor, nothing else for now. There are no hiding places Minji, my sneaking skill won't work here. If someone comes my way I'll just have to fight" Siyeon said, walking through the corridor carefully, as fast as she could. Minji knew it was an abandoned building and the woman that ran in there had to go there for a reason. She didn't trust this at all. She had to find a way to get rid of these three men eyeing her body.

She pondered her options and there was really no other way than killing all three men and enter the building. The problem was how? Three against one was difficult even for a skilled vampire like her and they were guards. They surely weren't smart, but she knew she couldn't underestimate their strength.

"You know what boys? I'll give you each a little bit of one on one time with me. Who wants to go first?" Minji suggested, squeezing her breasts between her arms. The only chance to kill them was to take them out one by one.

A man stepped forward, obviously wanting to be the first. 

"We have a volunteer" Minji squealed happily "You guys will have to look the other way though, I'm really shy" she said putting a hand on her mouth, faking to blush a little.

The men looked at each other with a smirk and the other two turned around.

Minji pulled the volunteer closer to her and made him look down at her chest before putting a hand behind his neck and a hand on his cheek. She leaned in towards the man's neck as if she was going to kiss him, but snapped his neck instead.

"That's one" she mumbled to herself, there were only two left. She approached one of them from behind, making sure that the two men wouldn't turn around to see their friend dead on the ground. She put her hands on his chest, hugging him from behind. Now she just had to- 

A loud scream came from inside the building and the two men turned around towards the door and they looked at Minji that was standing in front of the third guard's body. 

"Siyeon?" Minji whisper-yelled, her heart beating fast, waiting for an answer. What happened inside?

"What happened to him the guard that Minji wasn't hugging asked, looking at his dead friend. Minji giggled, digging her nails deeply inside of the chest of the man she was holding.

"Seems like he couldn't handle me" she said with a smirk, scratching the guard with such force, ripping his flesh open. Minji's ice blue nails were used for ice cold murder and were not to be underestimated.

The man screamed, pushing Minji back and the other man attacked her, aiming at her legs to try and take her down so that the other one could end her.

"Minji!" she heard Siyeon scream "They're" ...another pause… "too many". The girl was clearly fighting and she knew that Siyeon would never call for help in this kind of situation if it wasn't a desperate situation. Minji had no more time, she had to take the two men down quickly and run to Siyeon.

"Hold on! I'm coming, are you hurt?" Minji asked but Siyeon didn't answer. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Did they see them coming? How did the younger vampire get caught.

Minji kicked one the guards is his groin, making him fall on his knees before slicing his neck with her nails. That was the second guard down but the third one managed to knock her off balance. He lunged at her trying to attack when a gunshot could be heard.

The man's body dropped dead on Minji and she kicked him off quickly. She stood up and looked around, scared. This wasn't good at all. Hunters were here? She waited for another gunshot as she was completely exposed but it never came. Why? The memory of a face crossed her mind. Could it be? 

"S-silver hair?" She tried to call her, still looking around. She looked around not seeing anyone until she caught a glimpse of that fabulous silver hair on a rooftop, a smoking gun in hand. She had to find a way to hide her face, she still didn't trust the hunter at all. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled.

"I was following a lead and then I started following you and your friend" the silver haired girl yelled from the roof, hiding herself as well. Yoohyeon didn't know why she didn't shoot her as well, she just knew she had to find out what that tattoo was first. She saw the black haired vampire try to look up at her, hiding her face and Yoohyeon couldn't risk to be seen.

"I suggest you run inside. Your friend might need help" she said "I have my girls inside and they won't hesitate to put her down with the other vampires" she added dryly.

"How? How did you get inside without them noticing? What are you even doing here?" Minji yelled back knowing Siyeon was in trouble.

"Well I'm not here to do what you were doing. Judging by your outfit you were searching for some... fun... in a wrong neighborhood" Yoohyeon stated.

Minji scoffed at the silver haired girl's audacity.

"You know damn well what I was doing, don't tell me you never used this kind of technique to sneak somewhere" Minji replied closing her blouse on her chest. She took a second to reorganize her thoughts "Why didn't you kill me? You had two chances, one the other day and one now" she genuinely asked.

"I'm not killing a hurt or almost naked vampire. My pride doesn't allow that" Yoohyeon lied.

Minji rolled her eyes at that and she decided to just drop the question. 

"How many girls do you have in?" Minji asked starting to walk towards the door. She had to run to Siyeon. She was fighting with vampires and now Minji knew there were hunters as well. She was confident that they didn't find Siyeon yet since she didn't hear any gunshot for now.

"Just two. That's enough to kill all the scum in there including your friend if you aren't quick. Oh and just a heads up, that technique you were talking about won't work on my girls" Yoohyeon mocked the vampire.

"It works on women as much as it works on men, trust me" Minji dryly said. "If your girls touch my friend, I won't hesitate to cut their throats open" she angrily said, walking in.

"Good luck vampire" Yoohyeon laughed, running across the rooftops to also make her way inside.

"Wolfie?" Minji yelled hoping to hear a reply. She didn't want to just yell Siyeon's real name, knowing hunters were in the building.

The silence was so heavy it was hurting her ears.

"Wolfie? Please answer me" she tried again, as she could feel the fear starting to take over. "Where are you?" She yelled again.

"B-bunny... u-upstairs" she heard Siyeon reply softly, meaning that she was probably hiding. Why didn't Minji hear any fights going on while Yoohyeon said there were hunters in here?

"Are you okay? Are you injured?" Minji whispered to Siyeon as she made her way towards the stairs. 

"I-I'm okay" Siyeon said so faintly that Minji wasn't able to believe her.

"Wolfie...truth time" she whispered softly and she could hear Siyeon sigh. 

"Let's just say the kid will kill me for this since we didn't tell her anything" Siyeon said, touching a long cut that crossed her eye. She knew that it would heal in a day or two to the point that it would be completely healed but at the moment it hurt like a bitch.

"Wolfie, just tell me what happened" Minji asked, making her way upstairs.

"I got bit in my neck once and I have a nasty cut across my eye from one of their blades" the girl admitted.

"Did you see hunters?" Minji asked worriedly "And was it just a bite Wolfie? Did the vampire drink from you?" The older girl asked, she needed to know if Siyeon was weakened because of blood loss or not. The vampire had indeed drank from here but Siyeon didn't want to admit that to her leader. She would ashamed that she was overpowered by a weak nightshade and didn't want to disappoint the older woman.

"It was just a b-bite" she lied. "And why should there be hunters in here?"

"You know they're working hard to take all of us down. I wouldn't be surprised if they found this hideout as well" Minji lied. She didn't want to talk to Siyeon about the silver haired girl...not yet. Minji finally found Siyeon laying on the ground under a desk, in an empty room. Three dead bodies on the ground next to her. She ran towards the girl, grabbing her neck and looking at the red dots, brushing two fingers on them.

"You lied, the nightshade did drink from you" Minji said weakly, noticing how pale Siyeon looked.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want t-" Siyeon tried to apologize but Minji just hugged her close.

"I'm happy you are fine. Let's get you of here" she whispered, helping her friend up. She didn't want to risk running into the group of hunters.

"No, we didn't find out what they're doing here yet" Siyeon protested "I can fight" she said, distancing herself from Minji, showing that she could stand on her feet.

"No, you're too weak to fight. We will come back another time. When there will be three of us" Minji said bringing up the issue again. She knew Siyeon didn't want to hear it, but Minji couldn't help but think that in a situation like this, having a third person could change the cards on the table. But they were just two and this was a wasted occasion.

Minji helped Siyeon out of the building and she could swear that she saw the silver haired hunter looking down at them from the rooftops. Just what could be a possible reason to not kill them? She also wondered why the hunters were not in there, did the girl tell them to retreat?

When they arrived home she put Siyeon in their bed as she helped her out of her clothes to put on her pajamas.

"Singnie, you are really weak" Minji whispered, pulling her hair to the side to reveal her neck. She knew there were blood packs downstairs but in this occasion fresh blood was better.

"I- I'm fine Minji, don't worry. J-just get me a blood bag and I'll be a-as good as new" Siyeon lied. She knew why Minji was offering her neck. In an occasion like this animal blood was too weak. Drinking from a vampire as strong as Minji would help her recover in a way less time. 

"You are not arguing with me about this, Siyeon" the older girl said, pulling the younger one closer, making her rest her head in the crook of her neck. "I'm not asking, it's an order. Drink" she said with a steady and threatening voice. Siyeon nodded and slowly let out her fangs, piercing Minji's skin and starting to drink. She drank a little bit and wanted to pull back but Minji kept her head in place.

"Just keep going, I want you to be perfectly fine again tomorrow" Minji said with a high pitched voice, trying not to moan.

Siyeon drank more and more, trying not to lose control because of her thirst. Minji tried her best not to moan, but she failed at some point. When Siyeon finally pulled back, Minji was the pale looking one. 

"Minji, are you okay? Have I drank too much?" Siyeon asked worriedly.

"I'm more than... okay... if you... know what I mean" Minji said with a wink, sounding a little out of breath. Siyeon rolled her eyes and chuckled but placed a hand on Minji's cheek.

"Are you sure though?"

"I am Siyeon, don't worry" Minji replied trying to recover from the waves of pleasure she felt when the younger girl bit her. "Are you feeling better already?" She asked still a little bit out of breath.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired still" Siyeon replied with a smile hugging Minji.

"I'm really relieved to hear that, Singnie. I need you to be strong for tomorrow" Minji spoke with a smirk.

"For tomorrow? Do you want to try and break into the hideout aga-" she was saying when she suddenly understood what Minji was talking about "Oh… for 'that'" she said blushing and looking away.

"Smart wolfie! You didn't forget now did you? Or do you not want to anymore? And that wasn't the reason I wanted you to recover so fast of course" Minji asked, defending herself in the process because her intentions could be misunderstood.

"I'm not sure about that" Siyeon said with a chuckle "Are you planning on tiring me that much?" She asked, trying to tease Minji, but failing, blushing madly.

"Of course I am Singnie! I think we both can use some stress relief and you know that I always do a great job at making you scream" Minji dryly replied.

"L- Let's just go to sleep" Siyeon replied blushing madly and thinking about the times in which Minji indeed made her scream. "I- I'm tired" she added, turning the other way.

"Okay, let's" Minji chuckled, poking her side. "You get embarrassed too quickly Singie, I know you like it"

"I didn't say I don't… it's just… embarrassing" Siyeon protested, hugging the pillow. Minji quickly changed and put on her pajamas as she laid down beside Siyeon. 

"Are you okay with hugging your pillow?" she asked the younger girl.

"What are you suggesting?" Siyeon asked, sounding sleepy but interested.

"I could spoon you" Minji said in a sweet voice, crawling closer to Siyeon.

"Go ahead" Siyeon answered in a soft voice, feeling Minji touch her body from behind and wrapping her arms around her waist. The younger women hummed when she felt Minji's body pressing into her back. She felt really safe like this.

"I'm sorry that I sent you in there alone" Minji spoke, rubbing circles on Siyeon's belly.

"You have no reason to be sorry Minji. We all have roles right? Mine is to sneak inside the creepy building… if I get caught doing that, that's on me" Siyeon reassured the older girl, placing her hand on Minji's one. 

"I know but still... I knew it was a hideout and I didn't even consider the possibility of you running into trouble. You could've-" Minji countered, not being able to finish the sentence.

"But I didn't, right? I'm here and I'm alive" Siyeon said, squeezing Minji's hand. "You said it yourself Minji, this is our life. We are constantly risking our life." She kept quiet for a couple of seconds "And you are right Minji, we will train Gahyeon. If something happens to us, I want her to be able to fight and protect herself" she added softly.

"I'm happy you agree with that but I still feel like I messed up. I'm responsible for you 2" Minji said again, snuggling closer to the younger vampire.

Siyeon sighed as she turned to face Minji who looked really surprised. The younger girl cupped her cheeks and looked at her in the eyes 

"You didn't mess up, Minji. You are responsible for us and you are doing an amazing job. Look at us… we are healthy, happy, Gahyeon is going to college… you gave us everything. I'm proud to say you are our leader" she said softly, rubbing her thumbs on Minji's cheeks. Minji smiled at Siyeon closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"Thank you for thinking that Siyeon, really. I'm doing my best"

"I know you are" Siyeon said proudly "C'mon, I'll be the big spoon tonight!" she added, noticing that Minji looked really down and she probably could use some cuddles.

"Are you really offering to spoon me? Well... I'll allow it for this one time only, Singnie" Minji chuckled.

Minji turned the other way as Siyeon hugged her from behind, resting her head behind Minji's neck.

"I know you like it. You act like the big bad leader, but you like to be the little spoon" Siyeon whispered making Minji shiver a little.

"I'm not answering that. As long as you know that I'm the alpha in all the other interactions. I maybe need to remind you of that tomorrow" Minji said in a suggestive tone. She did indeed like being the little spoon but no way she would admit that.

"Oh c'mon, you know sex is funnier when I challenge you a little" Siyeon said with a chuckle, totally surprising Minji because she usually was really shy about this topic.

"Funnier? You just mean that you like being choked and stuff right" Minji scoffed.

Siyeon growled a little and she teasingly bit Minji's neck, without fangs obviously.

"I like to challenge you. You are the greatest leader I could have hoped for and I will never challenge you for that but… in bed I still think I have my chance" she whispered still biting Minji's neck. The oldest vampire couldn't ignore that it felt good but she still chuckled.

"You are just proving that you like being choked

... there's no way you stand a chance against me in bed"

"We will see about that tomorrow then" Siyeon said smiling on Minji's neck.

"Is that a way to threaten me, Singnie?" Minji asked, snuggling closer to Siyeon.

"It's a way to warn you that I will challenge you tomorrow" the younger vampire replied giving one last bite to Minji's neck, followed by a little kiss. Minji smiled.

"Oh baby I just have to do this" she said, wrapping a hand around Siyeon's neck, surprising her "and I have you under control"

Siyeon gasped a little as she was taken by surprise. She knew she had to be really careful because there were things she wasn't allowed to do against a leader, sex or no sex. She challenged Minji in a playful sexy way and the older vampire knew that, but still there were boundaries she didn't want to cross. She let her hand wander on Minji's neck but she knew she couldn't afford to choke her because that would be a real challenge. She wrapped her hand on the back of Minji's neck, pulling her closer.

"You want to do this to me, Singnie?" Minji teased giving the younger's neck a playful squeeze making her gasp. "I know you like that and I dare you to try it on me. You will regret it tomorrow" she threatened.

"I don't want to challenge you for real, Minji" Siyeon tried to made it clear. 

"I know you don't, but you said you were sure to stand a chance against me in bed… here everything is allowed" she said with a sexy voice and Siyeon couldn't help but smirk as she wrapped her hand around Minji's neck, giving it a light squeeze. Minji smirked. She didn't expect Siyeon to actually do it but she had to admit it was pretty hot.

"You are so cute, Singnie" she laughed. "I'll show you how to do it for real tomorrow cause you?... you can learn a bit"

"And you will be kind enough to teach me, am I right?" Siyeon said with a smirk as she squeezed Minji's neck a little more. Minji tried not to moan. She knew why Siyeon liked being choked so much now, it did feel really good.

"I will not be so kind to teach you. I will be so mean and turned on to teach you baby" Minji whispered in a sultry voice.

Siyeon shivered hearing that, she was starting to feel really turned on but she was too weak to do anything now and even if she wanted to try she was sure Minji wouldn't allow that. She slowly let go of Minji's neck, putting her hand behind it and slowly pulling Minji closer. 

"Would you kiss me as a reward for surrendering… for now?" She whispered against Minji's lips. 

"Of course I will!" Minji smirked, bending down and lightly kissing Siyeon's shoulder. The older vampire groaned and stared at Minji with eyes that said 'really now?'.

Minji smirked, proud of herself for teasing Siyeon, but the younger girl had enough. She decided to try something. Minji knew Siyeon was injured so, at least for now, she wouldn't use her power on the younger vampire. She suddenly placed herself on top on Minji, sitting on her waist and pinning the older girl's hands on the pillow. Siyeon bent down and crashed her lips on Minji's, moving them slowly.

Minji smiled into the kiss knowing why Siyeon was being bold. The younger vampire was smart enough to know Minji wouldn't use her powers right now.

"Well played, wolf" she thought as she moved her lips against Siyeon's, suddenly biting her lip. She wasn't going to lose this battle of kissing.

Siyeon moaned softly as Minji's tongue made her way between her lips. She opened her mouth to guarantee the access to the older girl. The younger girl was disappointed by the lack of moans from Minji, so she decided to do something about it, lightly pressing her knee between Minji's legs. The older girl obviously felt the pressure, smirking during the kiss. She detached herself for a little bit to mock her.

"I told you. You tried being dominant and you already submitted by letting me take over the... kiss" Minji said, moaning before the last word.

Siyeon smiled, detaching herself from Minji and laying down facing the wall and motioning to Minji to hug her from behind again.

"I had my little victory tonight" Siyeon whispered softly, thinking about Minji's moan. 

"If you call a moan a victory than you are even more pathetic than I thought" Minji laughed, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "You are a messy kisser by the way"

"Your moans are always a victory for me. Just hug me and let's go to sleep babe" Siyeon said with a chuckle and a sleepy voice. Minji laughed.

"Didn't you want to be the big spoon tonight?" She asked, mocking her but secretly hoping that she could be the little spoon herself.

"You're right" Siyeon said turning around and patting Minji's butt to tell her that she should turn the other way. When she did, Siyeon hugged her from behind. "There you go, little spoon" she chuckled with her eyes closed.

"Don't call me that, wolfie. It sounds so funny coming out of your submissive mouth" Minji laughed.

Siyeon didn't have the strength to reply anymore, her eyes were already closed and she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. She smiled on Minji's neck as memories invaded her mind. Minji really apologized to her for the danger she put her in and Siyeon thought it was ridiculous. Minji risked her life everyday for her and Gahyeon, she gave them a chance in life and she was doing everything right. She cared for them, she loved them and Siyeon couldn't be more grateful.

"I love you Minji" she mumbled finally drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Singnie" Minji smiled, closing her eyes as well.

\---

Earlier that night the hunters were recalled by Yoohyeon for some unknown reason when they were following a wounded vampire.

"Why the fuck did we need to retreat? We could've surprised attacked that vampire, Yooh!" Bora yelled.

"I saw another vampire sneak into the building and she wasn't brainless like the one you were following. She was skilled and dangerous" Yoohyeon replied, hoping to sound credible. 

"How do you know that? Did you see her fight?" Yubin asked with a confused expression. Yoohyeon needed to come up with something. She told Bora and Yubin to retreat because she knew that the vampire they were following was a friend of the one with the blue rose tattoo.

"I did" Yoohyeon said confidently. "She took out the three guards outside of the building by herself. I didn't want you to take the risk of running into her" she added.

"Are you kidding?" Bora yelled looking at Yoohyeon "You found a dangerous and skilled vampire and instead of joining us to take her down, you call the retreat?" she was furious.

"I'm sure she had her reasons, Bora. We will have our chance to take her down" Yubin said, putting her hand on Bora's shoulder, but giving Yoohyeon a questioning look.

"She could've had her reasons but I would like to know them then! Why the fuck would you let someone like that run? She is a serious threat if she really won a fight against 3 guards on her own" Bora shouted at Yoohyeon again.

"I told you my reasons, Bora" Yoohyeon said stepping forward to face the older girl "I saw her fighting and she was way too strong for us. I won't engage in a fight I'm not sure we can win. I won't risk your and Yubin's life to take down a single vampire when we are not ready to do so" she hissed, not liking to be questioned by her team.

"Then when are we ready? Never? You're just gonna let a threat roam the streets? What a hunter you are" Bora scoffed and Yubin knew that it might be best if she left the room for a bit.

"Are you questioning my way of leading the team, Bora?" Yoohyeon hissed again, looking directly at the older girl's eyes "I told you I didn't want to risk your and Yubin's life in a lost fight" 

"But you want to risk the lives of the humans in town that she could kill?! You know well enough that a single well aimed bullet is enough to end a vampire, Yooh!" Bora challenged, stepping closer.

"And you know well enough that a skilled vampire could end the three of us in the time you decided to pull the trigger of a fucking gun!" Yoohyeon yelled directly at Bora's face. The smaller girl clenched her fists and stood on her toes to be on the same height.

"You saw her fighting. Why didn't you shoot? I'm sure you had an opportunity" Bora said through gritted teeth and Yoohyeon knew she was right. She did indeed have an opportunity to kill that vampire. But instead she warned her.

"I didn't" she lied "She was way too fast for me to aim! I could barely see her fight" she tried to say convincingly. Bora stared her in the eyes, trying to judge if she was lying or not. She wasn't sure so she asked another question.

"What was her fighting style? What did she do?"

"Are you really shooting questions at me like that? Don't you trust me, Bora?" Yoohyeon said with a little bit of hurt in her voice. She knew she was lying, but she hoped it was for the best.

"I do trust you, Yooh, but I also know you. And what you did today is not something you would normally do. So go on, tell me" Bora pushed.

"I don't know what to tell you Bora. I can't even explain how she fought, she was way too fast. She snapped a guy's head and she took down the other two in the time the first one hit the ground" Yoohyeon explained, but she knew she couldn't tell her about the vampire outsmarting the others by opening her blouse, or Bora would know she had indeed the time to shoot. The thought of the black haired vampire's blouse made her blush slightly.

"She does indeed sound lethal but there's something I don't get... Why are you blushing?" Bora asked, squinting her eyes. There was really nothing you could hide from the small woman.

"I'm not!" Yoohyeon said touching her cheeks "I'm just hot" she added, fanning herself with some of her hair.

"Hot? What here made you feel hot?" Bora asked, sounding pretty confused. Their home was usually pretty chilly.

"You?" Yoohyeon tried to say with a shy smirk on her face. She had to get out of this situation.

"Me?!" Bora asked with a surprised expression, pointing at herself. "How did I manage to do that? I was yelling at you and telling you how I don't agree with what you did?" She almost laughed.

"I know you were. You look hot when you are angry. Scary… but hot" the younger girl said looking at the ground. She was clearly using this as a way to get out of an uncomfortable subject, but she was speaking the truth.

"Do you really think so?" Bora whispered getting a little closer. She decided that maybe Yoohyeon wasn't lying at all. She was probably just turned on and couldn't think straight with her questions. "Maybe I need to yell at you some more then"

"Maybe" Yoohyeon said with a smirk, wrapping her arm around Bora's waist "But remember, we said we wouldn't do that anymore with Yubin in the house" she said with a chuckle.

"I still hate you for that rule. Mainly because it was you who couldn't keep quiet" Bora sighed.

"Also, I don't understand why she can do it with all the girls she brings home and we can't do that when she's home!" Bora added, raising her voice and making sure Yubin could hear her.

"Because you two are my friends, you are basically my sister and Yooh is my best friend… It's gross!!" Yubin yelled from the other room.

"It's not gross! It's hot! Why do you always have to be such a buzzkill" Bora yelled back at her.

"You can do it when I'll be at Gahyeon's later this week! Just keep it in your pants for a little bit more Bora" Yubin yelled again and Yoohyeon couldn't help but laugh.

"Yoohyeon is all hot and bothered and because of you I can't help her out, kiddo" Bora replied trying to make her feel bad.

"I can help her out, if she wants!" Yubin laughed from the other room.

"You have enough girls you can fuck with! This tall one is mine and always has been! Say that again and I'll make you regret it, you blue haired kid" Bora yelled.

"Am I allowed to have an opinion about this?" Yoohyeon said with a chuckle, hearing the two girls fighting over her.

"Nope" both girls answered with a laugh. 

"Okay, enough of fighting and talking about sex" Yubin stated walking into the room "We should all go to bed. And I swear to God, if I hear you two doing things I'll barge into the room to make you stop! I have college tomorrow and I want to sleep" she added pointing her finger at Bora.

"Good plan, let's all go to bed" Bora said faking a yawn and winking at Yoohyeon, which Yubin didn't notice.

"No winking Bora. No sex tonight" Yoohyeon stated, pinching Bora's arm and walking towards her bedroom. "Good night girls" she said blowing a kiss to both of them.

"I hate you, you know that right? I could have an amazing sex night and you took that from me" Bora said playfully punching Yubin's stomach.

"Ouch stop it, you meanie. Don't you think you two have had enough sex already?" Yubin laughed, pushing Bora away.

"Sex is never enough, you should know that!!" Bora scoffed, entering her room "Good night kiddo" 

"Good night Bora, I love you" Yubin said in a mocking tone and Bora scoffed, but she couldn't help but say it back. She just had to

"I love you too, annoying kiddo" she said quickly, before entering her room.

Feel free to let us know what you thought and see you soon!  
Much love ♥


	7. Chapter 7

We got a little bit carried away writing this one so here is an extra large, mostly Gahmi chapter! We hope you enjoy it!  
Also for all the people asking about Jiyoo and Suayeon, rest assured they are still the main ships of this story and will be present more and more in the next chapters! Please be patient.

M: Smut warning

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Gahyeon woke up feeling really refreshed. She had a really peaceful sleep and didn't hear or know anything about the mission Minji and her sister were on. She got out of bed and put on some slippers before walking downstairs in her fox pajamas.

"Good morning" she said yawning and opening the fridge to get some milk. As soon as she closed it again she saw Siyeon sat at the table, with a huge scar on her eye. "What the fuck is that??" She yelled, startling Siyeon that was calmly reading her newspaper.

"This?" Her sister asked, pointing at the scar. "It will be completely gone tomorrow. Minji was just a bit rough last night" Siyeon lied.

"Oh my god, why did I ask?" Gahyeon said putting down the milk and bringing her hands on her ears. She took the cup between her teeth and she walked to the table like that. Siyeon looked at her and laughed at how weird her little sister was.

"You are something else Gahyeonie. I should've taken a picture" She laughed when Minji came walking down the stairs in only her pajama pants and a black bra.

"Good morning, you two" she said with a happy voice.

"I will gift you a pajamas shirt for your birthday" Gahyeon stated, looking at Minji. The younger girl sat down at the table and she put some cereals in her milk. She wanted to eat as fast as she could and just leave for her college day. Since the little confrontation they had yesterday, things were pretty weird.

"Don't worry, I have one upstairs. It's just a little hot. Damn I should've left my pants upstairs too" she laughed sitting down next to Gahyeon. "So kiddo, how did you sleep tonight?"

"I've slept well, thank you for asking" Gahyeon replied with a smile "I won't ask you the same question though, Siyeon gave me enough details already" she said, pointing at Siyeon's scar. Minji thought Siyeon had told her about the whole hideout thing.

"What the fuck Siyeon?! We said we wouldn't tell her about that yet!" Minji yelled.

"What are you talking about? You had sex when me and Yubin were upstairs and Siyeon couldn't tell me about your late night session??" Gahyeon said laughing. 

"Oh! Well, I thought that... maybe... you would find it weird?" Minji awkwardly chucked, having misunderstood the situation. She looked at Siyeon with apologetic eyes.

"I find you weird and that's for sure" Gahyeon said standing up "and with that I'm gone! Have a nice day you two. Don't do anything weird and be careful on the patrol" the younger girl said placing a kiss on Minji's cheek and another one on Siyeon's, wrapping her arms around her sister and snuggling a little on her cheek.

"Wait, I have to ask something before you go" Minji said. Gahyeon turned to her and tilted her head a little. "Can you go study at Yubin's tonight? Me and Siyeon have some important business" Minji explained.

"I- I won't comment on that. But yes, I'll go to Yubin's if she's okay with it" Gahyeon replied, knowing what Minji was talking about. "Bye!" She yelled shaking her head and walking out.

"Do you think she fell for it?" Minji laughed thinking she was able to fool the girl. Siyeon just shook her head and took two blood bags out of the fridge, handing one to Minji.

"She's young, not an idiot Minji" Siyeon said as she kept shaking her head. As she looked at Minji she couldn't help but feel excited for tonight. 

"Why are you staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" Minji asked, sounding pretty confused.

"You are just beautiful to look at" Siyeon said with a smile "C'mon, just drink and get ready to go. It will be an intense day" she said with a smirk, drinking her blood as she walked upstairs.

"If only you knew Singnie" Minji teased, sitting on the countertop and enjoying her blood.

At the first break, Gahyeon was sitting with Yubin at the cafeteria table. They were talking about their common classes and other normal stuff. Gahyeon really enjoyed Yubin's company, she felt relaxed and comfortable with the older girl. She suddenly thought about what Minji asked this morning.

"Hey, Yubin? Can I ask you something for after school?" Gahyeon suddenly asked, changing from their current topic.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" The blue haired girl asked with a smile.

"You see, I was wondering if I could come study at your place tonight? Minji and Siyeon said they had some 'important business' tonight" Gahyeon explained with a chuckle.

"Oh!" Yubin chuckled "of course you can study at my place" she reassured the younger girl "You can stay the night if you'd like" she added, making Gahyeon blush slightly. Yubin chuckled thinking about how many times she had said the same sentence to almost every girl in the school, and there was never too much 'studying' involved.

"I could but... I should ask Siyeon first. Also won't I bother your friends too much?" She asked and Yubin smirked. Of course she would bother those two.

"Don't worry about it, they're used to it! I bring a lot of my friends over" Yubin added with a smile. Gahyeon returned the smile, when a girl suddenly approached their table. Gahyeon had never seen her before and wondered who she was. Was she here to make trouble?

She wrapped her arms around Yubin, hugging her from behind 

"Binnie, I missed you" she said with a cute voice, playfully biting Yubin's ear. Gahyeon looked at the whole exchange picking up on every detail. Who the hell was she?

"I missed you too babe" Yubin said with a smirk, looking up at the girl and locking lips with her just for a couple of seconds. 

"Wanna come over tonight?" The girl asked with a smirk, winking at Yubin.

"You know that I would love to Miyeon but I can't tonight... We can plan it for tomorrow though" she suggested and Gahyeon couldn't believe what she just saw and heard. How did she not notice this side before? 

The girl pouted a little 

"Busy with another one tonight?" She asked with a smirk 

"Nah, busy studying. You know I have to keep my good grades so that I can dedicate my free time to you" Yubin said pulling Miyeon in for another quick kiss. 

"Ah stop it~ I know I'm not your only one. I'm just your favourite one" the girl said in a cute voice. "And studying as in the kind of 'studying' we did when we first decided to meet after school?"

"Who knows" Yubin said with a smirk "and you are indeed my favourite" she added kissing Miyeon's hands that were resting under her chin. "I'll see you tomorrow babe" 

"Aww, I have to go already? I wanted to sit on your lap..." Miyeon pouted.

"You know I would love that, but it wouldn't be nice towards her" Yubin replied, pointing at Gahyeon that was watching the whole scene, dumbfounded "I was talking with her before you came" 

Gahyeon felt a bit hurt. She didn't even introduce her as her friend...

"Oh, I didn't know she was with you!" Miyeon laughed, sitting in Yubin's lap anyway and reaching her hand out towards Gahyeon.

"Hii~, I'm Miyeon" she cheered.

"G- Gahyeon" the younger girl said, still shocked by this whole thing.

"So, is she having sex with you too?" Miyeon asked, smirking at Gahyeon. The younger girl couldn't form any more words and just shook her head.

"Great! Less chance for me to drop from the favourite spot, right Binnie" she squealed, looking at Yubin with a big smile.

The blue haired girl noticed that Gahyeon felt really uncomfortable and as much as she loved to have Miyeon on her lap, she felt like she couldn't keep doing this in front of Gahyeon. She looked so sweet and innocent, so this probably was shocking her.

"Miyeon, I really need you to go now babe!" She said patting Miyeon's butt to make her stand up "But I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise" she whispered, but Gahyeon heard her anyway.

"Aww... I understand though. I'll make sure my parents aren't home so we can be as crazy as that one time. They weren't too happy with the way we left the kitchen table" Miyeon laughed.

Gahyeon's eyes widened at what she heard. She was feeling confused and kind of jealous...she wished she could kiss someone that easily and have sex that easily. One thought wouldn't leave her mind though. Was Yubin trying to add her to her already long list of girls?

"That would be awesome Miyeonie" Yubin said, pulling her close for one last kiss, tugging at the girl's bottom lip when they separated. "See you, babe"

Miyeon walked away happily, waving at the girl and Gahyeon couldn't stop thinking at what she saw. The way Yubin kissed Miyeon, the way she tugged at the girl's bottom lip… it did something to her.

"So, Gahyeon, I was thinking. You can finally meet Yoohyeon tonight!" Yubin cheered as if nothing happened just now.

Gahyeon nodded, not really able to say anything. Was that normal for Yubin? While Yubin was talking with Miyeon, Gahyeon was listening carefully to her breathing and to her heartbeat. None of them increased. The girl didn't have feelings for her. So it was just sex.

"She is really funny and kind of clumsy though. I'm sure you would like Yoohyeon" Yubin laughed, playfully shoving Gahyeon a bit.

Gahyeon was nervously playing with her fingers, feeling really uncomfortable. 

"I hope I will like her" she said weakly, looking down at the table.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Did I say something wrong? I don't want to force you to meet Yoohyeon" Yubin asked noticing her behaviour.

"It's not that" Gahyeon replied, shaking her head "I- I just thought you were different" she admitted and Yubin looked at her with a confused expression. "You don't act like that with me" Gahyeon said weakly.

"What do you mean with that? I don't act like what?" The older girl asked. She didn't know what Gahyeon was on about.

"Like a player" Gahyeon said in a whisper, still nervously playing with her fingers. "How can you have multiple girls? Don't you have feelings for them?" the younger girl asked pretty confused and irritated.

"I-..." Yubin started but nothing followed she didn't really know how to respond to that. She was doing nothing wrong right?

"You?" Gahyeon asked, really not wanting to drop the subject and waiting for an answer. She really didn't have feelings for one of them? Was she playing with all of them?

"I don't really know. I know I like one girl more than the other. You saw that with Miyeon for example. She's a great girl..." Yubin tried to explain.

"But do you have feelings for her?" Gahyeon insisted "And if you really like her, why do you keep going with the others?" She asked genuinely confused.

"I guess I don't have feelings for her no, but she doesn't for me either. And why would I not? She knows I have other girls and doesn't make a problem out of it"

Gahyeon shook her head, she had listened to Miyeon's heartbeat as well and it was pretty fast everytime she was near Yubin. Miyeon had indeed feelings for the blue haired girl, but she probably thought that the only way to have her was to share her with the others. 

"D-don't you want to fall in love? Like.. with one girl? Be hers and make her yours? Like an exclusive thing?" Gahyeon asked softly. She couldn't understand how someone could play with people like that. It wasn't good for Yubin too, none of her relationship was real.

"Hmm, I never really thought about that but I guess not? Why settle with one person if I can have fun with multiple of them they are all so different" Yubin smiled.

"Because 'fun' is not 'love' right?" Gahyeon said tilting her head to the side "I think that maybe, having sex with one person you're in love with could be better than having sex with a lot of people you don't have feelings for" she said.

"I don't agree with you there, Gahyeon. Having sex with the same person would kind of get boring I think. While all these girls have different likes, kinks, styles and techniques" Yubin countered.

"I- I wouldn't know about that" Gahyeon admitted. She was really inexperienced in the 'love' field. 

"I know you wouldn't you said you were still inexperienced. Don't worry about me though, I'm doing great" Yubin said, putting a hand on the pink haired girl's knee.

Gahyeon thought about the way Yubin kissed Miyeon and how expert she looked. She couldn't stop thinking about how well their lips seemed to work with eachother. How they fit. Would her lips fit so well with someone? She wouldn't know about it either.

"If I asked you to… would you kiss me?" She asked looking at Yubin's eyes.

"Yeah sure! Why do you ask all of the sudden?" Yubin chuckled.

"S-sure?" Gahyeon asked dumbfounded. "Well I- I never…" the pink haired girl tried to say, looking down at the table again.

"Shut up. No one ever kissed you? How is that possible! Like… look at you!" Yubin said standing up from her chair. She held out her hand towards Gahyeon "Come with me, I'll kiss you right now" she said with a sweet smile.

"W-wait what?! Now? W-we only know each other for t-two days" Gahyeon panicked.

"It's not a big deal" Yubin replied rolling her eyes "but hey, it's your first kiss...so the choice is yours. If you want it to be with me, follow me" Yubin said with a smile, still holding her hand out for Gahyeon to take. The younger girl had to admit that she was curious. This was the opportunity for her first kiss and from what she saw earlier Yubin was good at it. Was she going to be able to control herself though and what were Yubin's intentions?

Gahyeon slowly raised her shaky hand and put it on Yubin's one. She didn't want to think too much about it. She wanted to know what it feels like to kiss someone. The only thing she had to worry about were her fangs, she had to control herself somehow. Yubin smiled and ran towards the park on the back of the college, dragging Gahyeon with her.

"Normally no one comes here at this hour. I brought Miyeon here too. Even for more than just a kiss" Yubin laughed.

"T-take me somewhere else t-then" Gahyeon said looking at Yubin "It's my first kiss and I don't want it to be at an already used place" 

"Really Gahyeon? It's just a kiss, what does it matter?" Yubin chuckled, trying to calm the girl down. She was really excited that Gahyeon asked this herself. It made her job a lot easier and an inexperienced girl was always fun.

"Please?" Gahyeon asked softly and Yubin sighed. She took the younger girl by the hand, bringing her towards the park, walking between trees. They walked for a while, when Yubin stopped right in front of a fallen tree. She sat on it and with a smooth movement she made Gahyeon sit on her lap, facing her.

"I haven't kissed anyone here. This is the place where I usually come to stay alone and read something" she smiled to the younger girl. Gahyeon didn't know how to feel if she had to be honest. If they had to walk this far for an unused place she wondered how many girls Yubin had...

"Are you comfortable?" The blue haired girl smirked.

Gahyeon nodded slowly. It wasn't entirely true… she felt anxious for a lot of things. Siyeon always told her that her first kiss should be special and she was about to give it to a player, to a girl that had kissed and had sex with too many girls. She was scared about her fangs and she hoped she could control herself. 

"I- I'm ready" Gahyeon whispered. Yubin nodded and took the younger girl's head between her hands, tilting it to the side a little.

"Just relax and go with the flow" she smirked before closing the distance and crashing her lips against Gahyeon's.

The younger girl felt slightly disappointed, why did people go crazy about this? It was really nothing special. Yubin started slowly moving her lips against Gahyeon's and the younger girl started to understand…

"Try doing what I'm doing" Yubin quickly said before continuing. Gahyeon just nodded and moved her lips a little trying to match Yubin's skilled movements.

The younger girl smiled a little, noticing that their lips fit. They moved well together once she understood how it worked. Yubin saw that the girl was enjoying it and she was a quick learner. She slightly bit her lower lip, pulling it a little and Gahyeon let out a soft moan. When Yubin released her lip from between her teeth Gahyeon just waited not knowing what to do. The blue haired girl did the same thing and again the younger girl just sat there.

"You should open your mouth for me, silly" Yubin laughed. The pink haired girl didn't really know why she asked that.

"Why?"

"Just do that for me and you will know why" Yubin said softly, kissing Gahyeon again and biting her lower lip once more. This time the pink haired girl opened her mouth a little and Yubin slipped her tongue inside, pulling Gahyeon closer by her waist. Now the younger girl understood what Miyeon and her were doing earlier. She didn't know how to feel yrt because having someone elses tongue in your mouth for the first time was pretty weird. What was the meaning of this?

Yubin's tongue was challenging Gahyeon's to move. The younger girl didn't know why, but she started moving her tongue against Yubin's. They danced together, sometimes Yubin's pushed her tongue a little bit back, sometimes she let her in her mouth. Gahyeon was pretty confused, but she couldn't deny it felt amazing. After a bit Yubin detached herself, looking down at Gahyeon who still had her mouth open with her tongue sticking out.

"So how was that?" She smirked.

Gahyeon didn't know how to respond. Could she say that it was amazing? Was it normal for her to be out of breath? She took Yubin by the collar and she pulled her in for another kiss. She kissed her angrily when she suddenly felt her fangs threatening to come out and she had to pull away.

"That's a good answer!" Yubin chuckled. She always liked adding a new girl to her list. It meant she could explore what they were all about all over again.

"I- I liked it…" Gahyeon admitted "It's pretty weird but it's great" she said as she couldn't help but notice something weird happening in her jeans.

"I know it is, you kissed with me after all" Yubin laughed putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"You have a lot of experience" Gahyeon said looking at Yubin who was smiling proudly "but I wouldn't brag about that" she added looking down.

"Why not? It just means I made a lot of girls feel good, right?" 

"What if some of them fall in love with you Yubin? How do you deal with that?" Gahyeon asked, trying to make Yubin see reason.

"I always tell them I am just having fun. So it's their little problem if they fall for me" Yubin shrugged.

Gahyeon shook her head and stood up from Yubin's lap.

"C'mon, classes start in two minutes" she said starting to walk towards the college again as she made a mental note to herself.

"Never fall for Lee Yubin" she mumbled under her breath.

"Hey Gahyeon wait up! Maybe we can go to the restrooms together? I'm sure we can be a little late?" Yubin yelled running to her side.

"And what are you planning on doing in the restrooms together?" Gahyeon asked, looking at the older girl.

"We can just kiss a little more. There are some more techniques I wanna show you. But anyway, how do you feel after the kiss? All the details please" Yubin asked.

"Uncomfortable in my pants" the younger girl replied, not really knowing how to explain it. She didn't know what it meant if she had to be honest. She never experienced it and Siyeon never told her.

"Uncomfortable?" Yubin asked. Just how inexperienced was this girl?

"Just… let's go to class okay? You can show me whatever you wanted to show me when we are at your place. We have a 'studying' session right?" Gahyeon asked looking at Yubin.

"We do! But I will only study one subject tonight with you. It's called 'kissing' ." Yubin laughed. She didn't want to do anything else yet because she didn't know how inexperienced Gahyeon was. But if she didn't know what it meant if she was wet...

"Yubin" Gahyeon called and the blue haired girl hummed in response, looking at her. "Am I on your list now?" she asked in a weak voice, surprising Yubin.

"Depends... do you want to be on my list?" Yubin smirked, winking at her friend.

"What if I don't want to?" The younger girl asked looking down.

"What do you mean with that?" The blue haired girl laughed. They just kissed right?

The younger girl didn't want to answer and she honestly didn't know why she said that. She just wanted to drop the subject. 

"Do you feel uncomfortable in the pants too?" She asked the blue haired girl.

"Of course I do, it's only normal. It's everytime when I kiss with someone the way we did" Yubin just said as if it was the most normal thing.

"It's really uncomfortable though" the younger girl said as she tried to squeeze her legs together while they were walking towards the building. 

"I know… it gets better with sex" Yubin said with a chuckle, noticing that the younger girl was desperately trying to get some friction there. Gahyeon choked, not expecting the older girl to talk about sex all of the sudden.

"S-sex? How?" Gahyeon stuttered.

"Well… uh… Do you feel like you have to touch yourself to feel better right now?" Yubin asked and Gahyeon nodded blushing a little. "That's how it works. What you are feeling right now is your body telling you that it's ready to be touched. And when someone does touch it in a certain way, you feel better" Yubin explained.

Gahyeon tried to understand but she didn't really know if what Yubin was saying was the truth.

"So I have to... t-touch it... to feel better again? It w-won't j-just disappear?"

"It will but it requires time and you will probably find yourself grinding on the chair for the whole class" Yubin laughed. "Or I could make it disappear" she added looking at the younger girl again. Gahyeon gulped at the offer. She had to ask a question first before she agreed to something that maybe was ridiculous.

"I have two questions... can't I touch it myself to make it go away? And what do you mean 'grind on the chair' ? What is that?" The younger girl asked. Yubin smirked. She really enjoyed how Gahyeon didn't seem to know anything. Has she been hidden from the real world or something?

"How do I explain that to you? Well...the thing you are doing with now with your legs. You're trying to squeeze them to feel better right? It's the same thing but with the chair. You will move on the chair trying to feel better" she said and Gahyeon shook her head. She really didn't want to do that in class. "And yes, you can do it yourself. You just have to know where to touch and how"

"I really don't want to 'grind' during the lesson. Can't you explain how I do it myself? And how did I even start to feel like this?" The pink haired girl whispered as they got closer to the main hall.

"You started to feel like this because your body enjoyed the kiss and it wanted more" Yubin said with a smirk. "And for the other question… Girl, it's really not that easy to explain" she said with a chuckle.

"Is it that hard to solve this problem? Maybe I shouldn't kiss then anymore... does it happen every kiss?"

"It most likely does, yes. If it's a good kiss" Yubin said. "Just saying but… seeing how you are feeling and how inexperienced you are, I'm pretty sure I could solve your problem in less than 30 seconds" Yubin laughed.

"Oh my god, really?! Lessons start in like a minute so we will only be a little late then" Gahyeon cheered. "I hope it doesn't bother you though..."

"W-what?" Yubin asked dumbfounded. "Y-you really want me to do it?" She asked again with her mouth slightly open. She didn't know what to do. She was sure she could make her come just by cupping her crotch because the younger girl was really inexperienced and really turned on. But was it right? 

"I don't really want to, but I don't want to grind on my chair either. How long does the grinding take?"

"I- I don't know. It depends" Yubin said feeling kinda lost with everything that was going on. "Okay, come with me" she suddenly said, dragging Gahyeon in the restroom with her. She pulled her in a cabin and she closed the door. 

"Okay, I won't touch you, because I'm a gentlewoman...just do what I do, ok?" Yubin said with a sigh.

"Do what you- oh my god!" Gahyeon squealed when Yubin entered a hand in her pants. "Wait you have to go in your pants?" Gahyeon panicked.

"Just do it or we will be late for class" Yubin said, encouraging the younger girl to do what she was doing. "It will take a few seconds, you probably won't even need to enter your panties" she said with a chuckle.

"E-enter m-my p-panties?" Gahyeon whisper-yelled. "I thought you just n-needed to touch through your pants..." she admitted. Normally Yubin would just make the girl come herself but because Gahyeon was still not 100% on her list she decided to play it safe.

"Sometimes you can, but I don't know if you are that close" Yubin said, waiting for Gahyeon to do what she was doing.

"Close to what?" Gahyeon asked confused.

"Gahyeon please" Yubin pleaded and the younger girl finally entered her pants with her hand, already letting out a moan.

"Keep quiet will you?!" Yubin whisper-yelled. "We are dead if they catch us!"

Gahyeon nodded, hoping to be able to do it.

"Okay now you just… Do what your body wants you to do. See what you like" Yubin encouraged the younger girl. Gahyeon didn't understand what she meant at all but decided to try anyway. She let her hand wander a little lower until she felt something wet, feeling a shiver run up her spine.

Yubin noticed Gahyeon's expression and she knew the younger girl did something right.

"Okay, there. Keep going" she encouraged the pink haired girl. Gahyeon just moved her hand against the wet spot a little but it wasn't solving the problem at all.

"Yu... Bin... this is m-making it w-worse..." she stuttered.

"I know. You know what they say..it gets worse before it gets better. Just keep going" Yubin said making a step towards the younger girl and suddenly kissing her, knowing that it would help "Just trust me" she whispered against her lips. Gahyeon nodded and moved her lips in sync with Yubin's also keeping up the awkward movements with her hand. Shortly she started to feel something in her lower stomach. Some kind of pressure.

The younger girl put her free hand on Yubin's shoulder to keep her balance as she felt the need to open her legs a little more. Yubin wrapped her arm around Gahyeon's waist to keep her up as the girl let out a loud moan. Yubin kissed her fast enough to silence her.

"Yu... it... f-feels... weird" Gahyeon said between kisses.

"I know babe, just keep going for me" Yubin whispered in her ear, trying to push the younger girl over the edge.

"It... i-itches... so... much... p-pressure" Gahyeon softly moaned in Yubin's mouth.

Yubin moved closer, lightly pushing her leg on Gahyeon's hand to help her with some extra pressure and she kissed her again, sliding her tongue in Gahyeon's mouth.

She couldn't say anything anymore but she felt like she could explode or something in the area that she was touching she had no idea what was happening and Yubin only said to keep going.

Yubin felt Gahyeon's body starting to shake and she knew she was there already. She pushed the girl on the wall, to make sure she wouldn't fall back and she pushed her leg on Gahyeon's hand. That was enough to push Gahyeon over the edge. The younger girl closed her eyes and closed her legs around her hand as more and more wetness started covering her panties and her thighs. Whatever was going on felt really weird.

"Keep going" Yubin whispered once again, noticing that the girl stopped moving her hand as soon as she hit the climax, risking to miss the whole point. Gahyeon did as she was told and she kept moving her hand, helped by Yubin's knee. She let out some high pitched moans as her body shakes uncontrollably. Whatever it was, it felt damn good.

"So... sensitive... what is .... this Yubin?" Gahyeon asked.

"That's your first orgasm, I suppose" Yubin smiled, still keeping Gahyeon up. "Congratulations" she chuckled. Gahyeon had heard that word from Siyeon before and knew it was something very private.

"Isn't t-this w-weird?" The younger girl asked.

"If you mean 'this', yes it is" Yubin replied pointing at herself and then at Gahyeon. "It's weird for me too, it's a first even for me" Yubin admitted. She never really did this with anyone else. "But hey… if you enjoyed it, it doesn't matter if it's weird, right?"

"I don't know if... I enjoyed it... I needed to... make it go away" Gahyeon replied.

"So you didn't like how you felt when it went away?" Yubin asked tilting her head.

"I-... I don't know" Gahyeon admitted. "Can I pull my h-hand back out now?"

"Of course you can" Yubin chuckled. Gahyeon quickly did that, feeling a bit embarrassed. Was she acting like all the other girls on that list now? 

"What about you?" She suddenly asked. "Weren't you uncomfortable too?"

"Yeah but… I usually require more time than this. So I guess I'll just have to wait until I get back home" Yubin said but then she suddenly realized Gahyeon was going home with her "I mean… I'll just let it go away somehow" she said looking down. Why was she feeling a little bit embarrassed?

"Okay. I feel really wet down there now though..." Gahyeon pouted.

Yubin chuckled at the declaration and as soon as she saw the younger girl pout, she couldn't help but pull her into a kiss. She was too cute and inexperienced to be real and it turned Yubin on... She really wanted Gahyeon to be on her list now.

"Yubin, no" Gahyeon said softly pushing her away. "My problem just got solved" Gahyeon stated and Yubin groaned. She needed some relief. Maybe Miyeon was free?

"Fine! You go to class, I'll make a quick phone call, I'll see you there" Yubin said, opening the cabin door.

"Who are you calling?" Gahyeon asked.

"That's none of your business I think" the older girl laughed when the line went over.

Yubin quickly pushed Gahyeon outside of the cabin, closing herself in again. The younger girl tried to listen to the phone call, but Yubin closed it as soon as the conversation started, quickly typing something on her phone. Gahyeon took some minutes to wash her hand and think about what happened. When she was done she walked to the restroom door to get out while someone was walking in. Gahyeon looked as Miyeon made her way into the restroom, winking at her.

"How was it? Couldn't finish the job?" She whisper-yelled.

Gahyeon couldn't bring herself to answer, she just walked past Miyeon, quickening her pace with her head down. Yubin was calling Miyeon. She went to her class and didn't see Yubin there for the whole rest of the lesson. The young girl wondered why Siyeon never told her about all of these things. What else could her sister be hiding from her?

-

Gahyeon was walking through the college corridors, trying to reach Yubin's classroom. She asked the older girl if she could study at her place tonight, but after what happened during the break Gahyeon was feeling a little bit uncomfortable. She wanted to try new things but she didn't want to be just another girl on the list. It felt so wrong. She was really lost in thought as she was just walking, bumping into someone. She looked up and wanted to say sorry but then she saw that she bumped into the same guy that she bumped into during her first school day. He was probably going to be really angry.

"You have to be kidding me" he hissed turning towards the girl and seeing who she was "are you not capable of looking at where the fuck you are going, freak?" 

“I’m sorry... I w-was just thinking about something and I bumped into y-you” Gahyeon tried to apologize but the muscular guy approached her, looking down at the young girl.

"I'm sure you will be sorry" he yelled, pushing her down on the ground while people stopped walking, not wanting to miss the show. Gahyeon felt angry and her fangs were pushing against her lips as she desperately tried to take them in. She sat on her knees, with her hands on the ground and her head bowed, really not wanting to make a scene revealing to be a vampire. "Didn't your parents teach you to look at where you are going?" He laughed, looking at the crowd. Gahyeon stayed silent so he took it even further.

“Hey, you all see this girl that’s on her knees for me? She can’t even see where she walks and bumps into people like a blind chick. Maybe it’s true that the beautiful ones have no brain” he mocked her publicly.

Gahyeon kept her head down, bringing a hand on her mouth when she felt her fangs come out. She didn't know what to do and how to get away from this situation. 

"What is wrong with you?" The guy hissed, walking closer to her and trying to raise her head when someone walked past him, violently bumping her shoulder on the guy. The blue haired girl crouched down beside Gahyeon, raising her head lightly and checking if the girl was alright. Gahyeon nodded with her hand still on her mouth. 

“Did he hurt you?” Yubin asked, glaring at the guy.

“Aww, her blue haired friend came to the rescue again. It the little girl too much of a crybaby to stand up for herself?” The guy laughed.

Gahyeon shook her head, but she didn't look at Yubin. She had her eyes fixed on the ground, desperately trying to take her fangs in again. 

"Let me see" Yubin said, trying to remove Gahyeon's hand, thinking that the guy hit her, but Gahyeon shook her head, pushing away Yubin's hand. Yubin stood up, turning towards the guy and pushing him on the chest 

"Did you fucking hit her?" She yelled. The guy stumbled back a bit before chuckling.

“Do you really think I would risk hurting myself for such a freak?” he challenged.

Yubin turned her back to the guy and helped Gahyeon to stand up.

"C'mon, hold onto me" she said softly to the younger girl as they started walking towards the guy.

"You know, you should probably waste less time in bothering her and more time with your girlfriend" she said passing besides him "You need to step up your game, so your girl won't need to come to me anymore" she hissed looking at him in the eyes.

“I’m not bothering her! That bitch bothers me! And what the fuck did you say about my girlfriend” he yelled, walking towards Yubin and pulling her away from Gahyeon, slamming her into the lockers. He was beet red out of anger, staring Yubin down with a furious look.

"I said that you need to step up your game, because if she needs to come to me to feel good, you're probably not good enough" she spat in his face. He laughed angrily, not believing what Yubin was saying. She smirked looking at him in the eyes "She has a nice birthmark and I'm pretty sure you know where it is, don't you?" she said, knowing that she probably went too far. The guy’s eyes widened and he felt his blood starting to boil out of anger. There was no way that the blue haired girl was speaking the truth.

“You’re bluffing! You don’t even know my girlfriend, you don’t know where that birthmark is” he yelled in disbelief, refusing to accept it, pulling Yubin towards him before slamming her into the lockers again.

Gahyeon’s eyes widened, she wanted to do something but she couldn't risk to attack the guy. She didn't know if she would be able to stop. Yubin put her hands on the guys arms, trying to free herself 

"I-It looks a bit...like a flower, don't you think? I kissed that... birthmark more times than you can imagine" She said trying to ignore the pain on her back and the fact that the guy was pushing her hard on the lockers made it difficult for her to breathe. That was Yubin's problem... once she loses control there is no going back.

“No, you are lying, bitch!” the guy screamed. He didn’t want to believe it. How humiliating would it be if it was true with the whole crowd around them. “Someone probably just told you what it looked like, nothing more” he said, desperately trying to find an explanation.

Yubin laughed, still trying to ignore the pain in her back and the fact that it was still hard to breathe 

"Who could have told me that?" she asked, still laughing and looking at him in the eyes "But if you still have doubts...I- I can tell you about that pretty little...mole she has on the right side of...of the birthmark" she added smirking and trying to remove his hands from her.

“You’re insane! Who of my friends told you!” The guy yelled. He was so angry and in shock that he unconsciously loosened the grip on Yubin a bit. The blue haired girl was debating to just tell the guy exactly where the mark was and what her name was. To finish this whole thing.

"Tell Soyeon that she can go fuck someone else now. I won't miss her and her pretty birthmark" she said, putting her finger on a spot at her inner thigh. It was so precise that this time the guy couldn't have any more doubts.

“I-... I...” he just mumbled, dropping Yubin and walking away. He couldn’t believe that Yubin had actually fucked his girlfriend.

"You touch my girl one more time and everyone will know about this" Yubin yelled at him while he was walking away with his head low. She was going to let everyone know, not just the little crowd that was enjoying the show right now. She ran back to Gahyeon, straightening her outfit and placing an arm around her shoulder.

“I don’t think he will bother you any time soon Gahyeon” she smiled.

Gahyeon had finally managed to pull her fangs back in and she looked at Yubin, not really sure about what to think. She was relieved that the guy won't bother her anymore, she was happy that Yubin stood up for her but… she also saw how easy it was for Yubin to expose a girl like that and dropping her like that.

“Were you telling the truth?” Gahyeon asked in a soft voice when they had left the college grounds, walking towards Yubin’s place.

"About his girlfriend?" Yubin asked, looking at Gahyeon. The younger girl nodded weakly and Yubin nodded without any shame.

"Of course I was. She's on my list… well, she was on my list" she said disappointed "It's a shame, she was pretty good" she added looking up at the sky. Gahyeon really didn’t understand the older girl. Why would she drop that girl if she was good? Did she do anything wrong?

“Why? Why is she not on your list anymore?” Gahyeon dared to ask.

"I had to find a way to make him stop right?" She said as she was stating the obvious "So I just told him the truth… and once the boyfriend knows there is no point anymore" Yubin said shaking her head. Gahyeon was really shocked. Not only did she discover that Yubin fucks girls that already have boyfriends, but she also just dropped them out of the blue.

“What do you mean there is no point anymore? Are you just dropping her? Like that?”

"Her boyfriend knows, how am I supposed to sleep with her now? I mean I could… but it would require a lot of effort and honestly… Soyeon is good, but not THAT good. I'm fine with dropping her and keeping the others" Yubin said calmly.

“I don’t think he is her boyfriend for much longer... you just ruined a relationship” Gahyeon whispered.

"I ruined a relationship?" Yubin asked turning towards Gahyeon "Soyeon came to me, she asked me to sleep with her multiple times. I am not the one in a relationship, Gahyeon. I owe nothing to anyone. She ruined their relationship" Gahyeon just sighed, shaking her head. She knew the older girl would see it like that and there was no point arguing.

“Let’s just go to your place. I want to meet this Yoohyeon” Gahyeon softly said.

Yubin nodded smiling

"I'm pretty sure you will be her favourite" Yubin said chuckling and Gahyeon's smile dropped. That sentence really made her feel like one of the other girls on Yubin’s list. What else could she mean by saying that? It probably meant that Yoohyeon met all the girls that came over to... spend the night with Yubin.

"So… did you ask Siyeon if you can spend the night at my place?" Yubin asked as if she could read Gahyeon's mind.

"N-Not yet" the younger girl replied, trying to keep her voice steady. Should she really ask Siyeon? What would happen if she spent the night with Yubin? If she were to spend the night she wanted to spend it sleeping and not doing anything else.

“Maybe you should do that first” Yubin smiled, patting Gahyeon’s shoulder and putting some distance between the two of them.

"If I- If I spend the night at your place…" Gahyeon wanted to ask, but Yubin cut her off.

"Gahyeon, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. We can just sleep, we can kiss and then sleep, we can go further if you want to" Yubin said, trying to reassure the younger girl. "I don't really have another bed so you will have to sleep in mine but I can sleep on the floor if you're not comfortable enough to sleep with me" she said with a smile.

“Thank you but I don’t want you to sleep on the floor” Gahyeon chuckled, taking out her phone. “Let me just call Minji first” she said. She knew what answer she would get if she called Siyeon.

The phone rang for a little bit when Minji picked up 

"Hey Gahyeonie, what's up?" The older girl asked, sounding as sweet as always.

“Well... I was wondering... You said you had an important discussion tonight right? Would it be better if I stayed over at a friend’s house then?” she asked, trying to play it smart.

"Gahyeon, I'm not Siyeon. You can tell me the truth! Will you stay at Yubin's? Are you two...you know...dating? Minji asked delicately, not wanting to label the girls.

“Who do you take me for?!” Gahyeon whisper-yelled. “I had my first friendly interaction with humans freaking 2 days ago, Minji”

"So many things can happen in two days. Plus, I saw you two! Anyway… of course you can stay at Yubin's… but Gahyeon" Minji said making a little pause and sounding serious, which was pretty unusual for her "Don't rush things. I mean… You know it's not easy for us… with humans. Just be careful"

“I know, I know. You don’t have to tell me every time Minji” Gahyeon said sounding pretty annoyed.

“I think we also need to talk about something important tomorrow with you, me and Siyeon” Minji stated, confusing Gahyeon and then just ending the call. She sounded really serious when saying that.

Gahyeon looked at her phone, confused and she put it away wondering what Minji was talking about. She turned towards Yubin and the older girl was looking at her with a hopeful expression.

"She said she doesn't mind me staying the night" Gahyeon said with a smile.

“That’s great! I live just around the corner there. I think Yoohyeon isn’t home yet though she... likes to walk around this hour” Yubin explained. Of course she couldn’t say that she went on patrol.

Gahyeon just nodded, following Yubin as she unlocked the front door of her house. 

"Kid, is that you?" they heard Bora call from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm with Gahyeon" Yubin answered as fast as she could, not wanting Bora to say something about hunters stuff.

"You mean pink hair? From that crazy household yesterday?" Bora laughed.

"Yeah that's me" Gahyeon said with an apologetic smile, waving to Bora as the entered the kitchen. "Again, I'm really sorry about my sister. She's overprotective"

"Don't worry about it. I overreacted too. I would've done the same. I need to apologize later..." Bora said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Gahyeon smiled happily and she bowed lightly.

"Kid, treat this one nicely, I like her" Bora said walking past Yubin and giving her a playful punch on the head.

"She's just a friend Bora" Yubin protested making Bora raise her eyebrows.

"Oh Yubin... do you really think that line works on me? You said that every time" Bora laughed.

"But this time it's the truth" Yubin protested again and Bora just scoffed.

"Yeah you said that about the last four girls I saw here" Bora added, making Yubin facepalm. "I thought you would stop once you found that Miyeon girl, I guess I was wrong" Bora said raising her shoulders and shaking her head.

"Why did you think that?" Yubin asked, curious about her reason.

"We've already talked about this, kiddo. Unlike the others, she really cares about you and I'm pretty sure you know it too" Bora said, locking eyes with Yubin. She walked to Gahyeon, patting her head lightly "Maybe this one…" Bora said, looking at her like she was studying her.

"Why do you keep saying that? Of course she cares about me, we have great sex! And no, I already said that Gahyeon is just a friend" Yubin yelled out of frustration.

"Look, kid, me and Yooh are not judging you. We know that it's fun but don't do anything stupid" Bora tried to reason.

"I'm not a kid, Bora. I don't need your advice" Yubin yelled at the older girl. She was frustrated and sad. It was easy to talk for them, they all talked about love, care and stuff… But Yubin never felt anything like that. Not in a romantic way. She loves and cares about Bora and Yooh, she would do everything for them. But in a romantic relationship, Yubin was never able to feel anything like that. She tried for a while but then she decided that it was just the way she was built. She was about fun and not feelings.

"Anyway, Yoohyeon will be home in a few minutes. I'm leaving now. Please make sure that woman doesn't trip over the little doorstep again" Bora laughed, changing the subject not longer wanting to argue.

"I will" Yubin dryly said, feeling tired of being constantly attacked for her behaviour. Bora walked past Yubin, ruffling her hair and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, kiddo, you know that" Bora whispered in Yubin's ear, but obviously Gahyeon, being a vampire, heard it. She could feel Yubin's heartbeat increase a little. She surely loved the older girl, not in a romantic way, but Gahyeon could feel that Yubin deeply cared about her.

"I know, I love you too Bora" Yubin whispered before Bora walked to the door, giving them a small wave before leaving. The two girls went to the kitchen to get something to drink when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Yooh. I think she forgot her keys again" Yubin chuckled.

Yubin and Gahyeon stood up, walking to the door and as soon as Yubin opened the door Gahyeon saw a tall silver haired girl scratching the back of her head with an apologetic look.

"I forgot my keys… again." She said looking down and Gahyeon chuckled. She already liked the girl.

"I figured" Yubin stated walking inside beckoning Gahyeon to follow. "Oh and watch out for the-" she tried to say when she heard a loud thud. "Doorstep..."

Yoohyeon tripped over the doorstep and fell on the floor, probably for the fifth time in a week. 

"Seriously Yooh, we've lived here for like 10 years!" Yubin said as she walked back to help the silver haired girl up.

"I know! I always forget about this useless little step. I mean, why is it here? There is no point!" Yoohyeon protested, fixing her blouse that got a little messed up in the fall. She looked up and she noticed a pink haired girl 

"Hey, who are you?" She asked with a beautiful smile.

"I'm Gahyeon, a friend from Yubin's school. I assume you must be Yoohyeon then. I've heard a lot about you" the younger girl said, introducing herself with a smile. The tall girl really was clumsy like Yubin told her.

"I hope you heard something else about me, other than the fact that I'm unbelievably clumsy" Yoohyeon asked with a chuckle and Gahyeon nodded smiling back to the girl.

"I know you took Yubin in when she had no one else" she kindly said, remembering what Yubin told her. Yubin was surprised about what Gahyeon said.

"Yeah... I couldn't just let her face this world alone... but anyway, it's no use talking about old wounds! What are you doing here?" Yoohyeon asked, putting her coat on the rack and rubbing her arm which Yubin picked up on. It looked like she was hurt.

Yubin couldn't ask anything because Gahyeon was there, but she made a mental note to ask that to Yooh later.

"I'm here to study. We have a project to do and my sister and friend at home were really busy with a meeting. So Yubin was so kind to tell me I could stay over at her place" Gahyeon explained with a smile.

"Ahh... another one of the study partners. Our Bin is such a kind soul right? Always wanting to help other girls study" Yoohyeon chuckled. "Shall we have some dinner first then?" She added walking to the kitchen.

Gahyeon sighed at hearing what Yoohyeon said about the study partners. Why was everyone assuming that she was one of them? 

"Yeah let's eat something, I'm starving" Yubin said with a smile, pointing at the table. Gahyeon sat down and tried to ignore her thoughts. She just wanted to enjoy her dinner with them. The tall girl put some food on the table and that's when Gahyeon picked up an odd smell. It was a pretty familiar smell. The smell of... blood? 

Gahyeon panicked, she looked at the food on the table, trying to find out where the smell was coming from, but she couldn't. If it wasn't from the food it had to be from either Yubin or Yoohyeon. Maybe the silver haired woman had hurt herself with the fall?

Gahyeon was a half vampire and she could survive on food and without drinking blood, but she was still a vampire. She was attracted by the smell of it and she had to clench her fists under the table, trying to control her fangs. She tried to locate where the scent was coming from and she knew it came from Yoohyeon's arm.

"Yoohyeon, I… I think you hurt your arm falling on the step" she tried to say. She really needed the silver haired girl to treat her wound. Yoohyeon awkwardly chuckled. She knew what Gahyeon was talking about but the wound wasn't from the fall. She had a fight with a certain vampire earlier.

"Oh, let me go check in the bathroom and treat it if it's needed" she cheered.

"Yooh" Yubin called, standing up from the chair. She knew Yoohyeon couldn't have hurt herself like that falling on the doorstep.

"I'm fine Bin, don't worry" the silver haired girl quickly said, not wanting to talk about the subject in front of Gahyeon. Yubin sat down again and started playing with her food.

A little bit later Yoohyeon returned having a bandage around the top part of her arm.

"You were right, I was bleeding a little bit" she laughed, returning to her food.

Gahyeon smiled, happy that she could finally inhale properly, without the fear of losing control. She happily ate her food and she talked a lot with Yoohyeon. Gahyeon really liked the silver haired woman. She was smart, funny, easy to talk with and she cared deepl y about people. When they all finished dinner, Yoohyeon collected the plates and started doing the dishes.

"It was nice to talk to you, Gahyeon but maybe you kids should go study now, it's pretty late already" she smiled.

"You are right, we should indeed go study now! Thank you for the dinner Yooh" Yubin kindly said, patting Yoohyeon's back.

"The food was amazing, thank you so much" Gahyeon said happily with a little bow. Yoohyeon just waved her hand in front of her and smiled at the younger girl.

"It was my pleasure. You are a sweet one, Gahyeon" she cheered.

Yubin and Gahyeon went upstairs and the older girl walked Gahyeon to her room. She dropped on her bed and she sighed. Her back kinda hurt because it collided a couple of times with lockers.

"So...what do you want to do?" Yubin asked, rolling on her bed to face the younger girl while she patted her sheets to ask Gahyeon to sit down. Gahyeon placed herself on the bed and opened her backpack.

"Hmm, we could do some economics, some maths or maybe some English?" She asked, rummaging through her bag.

"This might be the first time I actually study with a 'study partner', you know?" Yubin said with a chuckle. She really hoped this would be something more like a kissing session...but she didn't want to push the younger girl into anything. So she stood up and took her backpack. If she wanted Gahyeon she needed to be patient, she already knew that much. She needed to let the younger girl approach her.

She looked at her books and decided to go for the most boring thing. That way there was a high chance for them to stop soon.

"Let's do some economics then" she replied.

Gahyeon smiled and nodded, bringing out of her backpack her economics book. After an hour or so both girls were yawning. Gahyeon was trying to do her best to keep going while Yubin had already given up, dropping her head on the book.

"How can you keep focussing on that stupid book? I'm bored as hell" she whined.

"Honestly? I am too" Gahyeon admitted, closing her book and looking at Yubin "I hate economics"

"Why did you study it for more than an hour then?" Yubin asked, sounding a bit annoyed. They could've done something fun instead.

"We need to study it sooner or later, right? And now we did. It's a weight off our shoulders" Gahyeon replied chuckling as she dropped herself back, laying down besides Yubin.

"Are you sure about that? Cause I feel like I have a headache because of that stupid book" Yubin kept whining, putting a hand on her forehead to be over dramatic.

"What a crybaby you are!" Gahyeon chuckled, turning towards Yubin and seeing how she put her hand on her forehead "I thought you were a tough and cool girl. And look at you...defeated by an economics book" Gahyeon laughed, taking Yubin's hand and removing it from the girl's forehead.

"Even the president would be defeated by that book, so cut me some slack" Yubin joked.

Gahyeon laughed looking at Yubin. She seemed so different from the player she was at school. She was kind and sweet and she looked like a completely different person from the heartless player she was at college. Then again, she didn't know if this was all an act to win Gahyeon over. She thought she knew Yubin when she first met her but she was shocked when she saw the blue haired girl's player side. She didn't expect that at all.

"What do you want to do now? Study another super boring subject??" Yubin asked, looking at Gahyeon with pleading eyes.

"You can choose, I'm fine with everything" the pink haired girl smiled.

"Everything?" Yubin asked with a smile, turning towards the younger girl and giving her a little wink. The younger girl rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me what you want to study" she chuckled and Yubin decided to be a little bold.

"You"

"M-Me?" Gahyeon stuttered, not knowing how to answer to that. 

"Yes, I want to study you, Gahyeon" the older girl repeated, locking eyes with the younger girl.

"H-how are you going t-to do that?" The pink haired girl awkwardly laughed, not managing to look away.

Yubin shifted closer to Gahyeon, cupping her cheek with a hand. She leaned towards the younger girl really slowly.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked softly. Gahyeon gulped, taking a moment to think before nodding her head.

"Let's see what you remember from my lesson earlier then" Yubin smirked before locking their lips.

Gahyeon felt a little bit intimidated at the beginning, but as their lips moved together she started feeling more confident. She thought about their kisses earlier and she remembered something she really liked. She bit softly Yubin's lower lip and the older girl opened her mouth a little. Gahyeon slipped in her tongue. Yubin smiled against Gahyeon's she liked how the younger girl showed her what she wanted. She decided to show Gahyeon something new, aggressively wrapping her tongue around Gahyeon's.

The younger girl moaned at the sensation and she pulled Yubin closer. The older girl pulled herself up and she crawled on Gahyeon, not breaking the kiss. She slowly let herself lean on Gahyeon's body. This way she was able to deepen the kiss as much as she wanted. Earlier she was kind so Gahyeon could get used to the feeling but right now she wanted to dominate the kiss, taste every inch of Gahyeon.

The younger girl loved how Yubin's body felt on hers but she started to feel uncomfortable in her pants again. She really didn't like that feeling. Why was she feeling like this everytime they kissed? She tapped Yubin's back, making the older girl detach herself with a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. She wiped her lips with her sleeve and tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked the girl below her.

"I- I have that problem again" Gahyeon admitted, looking down. But as she looked down all she could see were their clothed breasts touching. She quickly raised her head and looked everywhere but at Yubin. The blue haired girl smirked. Gahyeon's shyness and inexperience were so interesting to her.

"I taught you how to get rid of it right?" She teased.

"I don't want to...to touch myself again" Gahyeon said shyly "it was really weird"

"It seems like you have a little problem then, sweetheart" Yubin laughed, looking in Gahyeon's eyes.

Yubin adjusted herself on Gahyeon's body and her knee involuntarily put pressure on the younger girl's core and she let out a loud moan, wrapping her arms around Yubin's neck.

"Why does that make me feel like this?" She asked the older girl, genuinely having no clue. And why wasn't Yubin removing her knee?

"Because it's doing what your hand did today in the restroom. You need to be touched there and I involuntarily did that… adjusting myself" Yubin explained. She really didn't mean to do that, it just happened but she wasn't complaining now.

"That makes s-sense but... c-can you please r-remove your knee n-now then?" Gahyeon awkwardly stuttered.

Yubin did as she was told, removing her knee from Gahyeon's core, but the younger girl whined at the loss of contact.

"What are you planning on doing then?" Yubin smirked, seeing how the pink haired girl was really having trouble.

Gahyeon shook her head, she would just ignore that feeling. She pulled Yubin in for another kiss. After a couple of seconds Yubin chuckled against Gahyeon's lips.

"Uhm...you are grinding on me, Gahyeon" she said laughing, noticing that the younger girl was desperately trying to find some friction.

"What do you m-mean?" the younger girl asked kissing Yubin again.

Yubin tried to be bold once again. She slid a hand under Gahyeon's body, resting it on her butt. She pulled the girl closer, pushing Gahyeon's hips on her leg.

"You are doing this" Yubin explained laughing.

"I a-am d-doing... nothing" Gahyeon said with a little moan. Not knowing what was happening to her.

Yubin smiled looking at her. The girl had her first kiss and her first orgasm today...Yubin should really give her a rest. 

"Gahyeon, let's just stop here okay?" Yubin said trying to convince herself too. "You already did a lot of new things today... let's not rush things"

"What would we be rushing?" Gahyeon asked. She didn't understand the change of atmosphere all of the sudden.

"You are really not making this easy for me, little one" Yubin said looking down at her. "You see… if we keep kissing like that, it's inevitable to end up having sex. You were grinding on me to have a release and I honestly am dying to give it to you. But it's probably too soon" she tried to explain.

"You didn't care about it being too soon when you decided to give me my first kiss" Gahyeon challenged. Yubin was trying hard to resist. She didn't go this far with girls that weren't on her list. She had some sense of pride.

"You asked me that kiss, Gahyeon" Yubin tried to reason "And having sex is completely different from a kiss. Also… I don't have sex with random girls. I have my list" Yubin said, wanting to stand up from Gahyeon's body. The pink haired girl really didn't know what to say. Yubin helped her understand human interactions better and gave her her first kiss. She was exploring herself after all the time she spent with Siyeon and Minji. Maybe she could...

"What if I…" Gahyeon suddenly said "What if I wanted to be on your list?' she asked, locking eyes with Yubin. The older woman was pretty surprised at that question. Mainly because she said the exact opposite earlier.

"But you said that you didn't want to be on there" she said, just to be sure.

"I still don't want to but… I want you to teach me everything about this. I want to understand my body and I want to learn how to love someone properly" Gahyeon admitted looking away. Yubin just sighed.

"I am not a teacher and I don't do love, Gahyeon. If you want to learn how to love someone, you shouldn't come to me" she said, a little bit irritated.

"I-... What we did in the restroom...what you made me do there… it felt really good. I want to learn more about that, I want to try more about that" Gahyeon admitted. She should probably just skip the love part. She would learn from Yubin how to do it physically and she will add her love on it later.

"Like I said earlier, Gahyeon. I don't do that with random girls. I just... I got carried away" Yubin said, trying to sound stern.

"You...you lost one on your list. S-Soyeon is not there anymore. T-take me instead…" Gahyeon asked, wrapping an arm around Yubin's waist to keep her in place while the older girl was trying to move.

"You just told me you didn't want that, Gahyeon. Like I said you should do it because you really want to. I don't want a whole scene after"

"I won't make a scene after" Gahyeon said looking in Yubin's eyes. "Let me be on your list" she pleaded, brushing her lips on Yubin's.

"Are you su-" Yubin tried to ask but Gahyeon shut her up with a kiss. Nodding her head.

The older girl deepened the kiss, pushing herself against Gahyeon's body. She liked to have the pink haired girl under her. She was inexperienced but she learnt quickly… she really had the potential to become her favourite one.

"Do you want me to put my knee there again?" Yubin asked, detaching herself from Gahyeon after a bit.

Gahyeon quickly nodded and Yubin did as she was told. She put her knee in the same spot as before and she started moving slowly against Gahyeon.

"What are you doing right now? It feels... weird but oddly satisfying" Gahyeon moaned.

"As I told you before, I'm doing what your hand did earlier. Usually I use my hands too...to solve this kind of problems. But I think we should wait for that" she said with a chuckle, still moving on Gahyeon, but increasing a bit her pace.

Gahyeon felt a sensation that was really familiar to the one in the restroom as she unconsciously started moving her hips.

"Why a-am I m-moving?" she said between her cute moans.

"Because you want to feel good again, babe" Yubin said with a smile as she kissed Gahyeon again but just for a couple of seconds. Oddly enough she found her questions not annoying at all. It even turned her on a bit´

"Do you feel that Gahyeon? Is it better than before?" Yubin smirked, knowing she was good and skilled.

Gahyeon nodded, not able to reply. She arched her back and threw her head back on the pillow. It was really different from what she felt in the restroom. This was way more intense.

"Yubin... it... i-itches... way m-more" Gahyeon moaned.

"It's because you're not doing it yourself but someone else is doing it to you" Yubin explained and Gahyeon blushed madly as she felt the familiar sensation build in her stomach. It grew with every movement made by Yubin.

"H-how does that... w-work? Why d-does it f-feel better when... it's not me?"

"I don't have an answer for that. It's just… we like to be touched, our body likes to be touched by someone else. It turns us on" Yubin explained again, chuckling at how curious the girl was.

"Can y-you... make... me f-feel good, like b-before t-too?" Gahyeon said in a high pitched tone, feeling the pressure constantly building.

"I can make you feel way better" Yubin smiled. "I can keep going like this and you will feel real good… or I can use my hand on your pants and you will feel like dying of pleasure" she added, waiting for Gahyeon to tell her what to do.

"I... I want... b-both" the younger girl replied.

Yubin smiled and brought her hand down on Gahyeon's crotch, cupping it and moving her hand slowly. Gahyeon started to squirm a little. Feeling that hand there felt incredible and she didn't know why.

Yubin kept going, moving as she was doing before with her knee, but using her hand instead. She quickened her pace and she bent down to kiss Gahyeon.

Gahyeon accepted the kiss but the movements were getting a bit to much, knowing what would follow next.

Gahyeon was afraid her fangs could come out during the kiss, so she detached herself from Yubin and she threw her head back, hoping to be able to control what she was feeling. Yubin's hand was making her go insane and she was really afraid to lose control. She gripped the sheets with her hands, trying not to tear them as her legs and the rest of her body started shaking.

"Just let go, Gahyeon" Yubin whispered.

Gahyeon was trying to hold back somehow, she was too afraid to let go. She gritted her teeth as she tried to push down the sensation. She felt like she was losing control and her mind was going in weird places. She could see herself biting Yubin and drinking from her until she was left unconscious on the bed. She tried to push away this thought and she felt like she couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Stop holding back, let me make you feel good Gahyeon" Yubin whispered again in her ear and Gahyeon finally did.

"Yu-... Bin!" Gahyeon moaned out loud, her senses being sent into overdrive.

She wanted to hold onto Yubin but she knew she couldn't touch her, not now. She would

have crushed the girl in her hands. She held onto the sheets, arching her back and moaned out loudly as she felt waves of pleasure hitting her hard. It took a bit before she calmed down again and Yubin finally removed her hand from on Gahyeon's pants sitting up in the bed with a smirk.

"T-that was… way b-better than the...the o-one in the restroom" Gahyeon said trying to catch her breath.

"I know it was, Gahyeon. This is how everyone feels with me and I just touched your pants only" Yubin smirked.

Gahyeon fixed her eyes on the ceiling, breathing deeply. This felt really private… how could Yubin do it with all those girls? They all felt this good when Yubin touched them?

"You seem exhausted! I think it's best if we went to sleep now" the older girl chuckled.

The younger girl nodded without a word, she got up trying to be stable on her legs and she got herself ready to go to sleep. Yubin gave her one of her pajamas and it fit Gahyeon perfectly. She laid down on the bed and she saw Yubin with a pillow and a blanket under her arms.

"Goodnight Gahyeon" the blue haired girl said with a smile before turning her back to the girl. The floor was still pretty comfy to sleep on so she didn't mind.

"Yubin" Gahyeon called, making the older girl turn around to face her. The pink haired girl didn't say anything, but she patted the sheets with her hand, right next to her, and she looked at Yubin.

"I'm fine down here, but if you really want to" Yubin chuckled, cheering for herself in her head. This was a small victory. She got up and laid down next to the pink haired girl.

Gahyeon needed Yubin to be closer. It was her first time sleeping out of her house without Minji or Siyeon. She never had sleepovers with friends or anything like that. She was in a big house with people she didn't really know… the only thing she could count on was Yubin. She shifted closer to the blue haired girl and she laid down beside her, resting her arm on Yubin's chest and her head in the crook of her neck. this way she could fall asleep hearing the calming noise of a heartbeat.

"Is this okay?" She asked, raising her head a little and looking at Yubin.

"More than okay Gahyeon" Yubin smirked. "Goodnight" she added, making herself comfortable and closing her eyes. 

"Good night Yubin" Gahyeon replied closing her eyes and thinking about everything that happened in that day. It was really a lot to take in. Shortly after she drifted off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Feel free to let us know what you thought of this chapter, much love ♥


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, yet another chapter! 

Earlier that day Siyeon and Minji both left the house to go on their separate patrols. Minji decided to take a little black face mask this time. The vampire had a feeling that that silver haired hunter could be following her again and she really didn’t want to show her face. She told Siyeon that she was going to do her usual route again but in truth she decided to check out that hideout on her own again. It was probably abandoned by now but maybe there were some leftover clues.

As soon as she arrived she studied the situation, looking at the entrance of the building from the rooftop. As she expected it looked abandoned. She jumped down carefully walking towards the entrance.She remembered how she killed those three guards here yesterday. Well she killed two of them and that damned hunter killed the third. She scanned the rooftops for silver hair and when she didn’t see anything she kicked down the door.

She walked in the building and she carefully went through the dark long corridor that ended up in a large room. The nightshade left in a hurry because the place was trashed and there were a lot of broken things on the ground. She bent down to pick something up that she thought could be useful when she heard a hiss. She knew it was a bullet and she dodged it quickly enough.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves" someone said behind her. Minji shook her head, not looking behind her. She clenched her fists and picked up a bottle that was on the ground in front of her.

“Oh, sweetie, you are not the only one that feels like that” she replied, throwing the bottle next to the hunter, colliding with the wall. The silver haired girl was startled by the sudden action and ducked to avoid being hurt by the shards of glass. “What are you doing here hunter!”

"I'm not here to talk, vampire" Yoohyeon hissed, making sure to put the accent on the last word. "I need to search this place and if it means that I'll have to take you down in the process, I won't complain" she added, aiming at the vampire's back again. She didn’t expect to hear the black haired woman laugh at her threat.

“Oh come on, you had the chance to kill me twice already. Why would you be able to kill me this time” she scoffed.

"As you said I had two chances and I decided not to kill. Now I decide that I will" Yoohyeon said in a serious tone as she shot another bullet aiming at the vampire's heart, but not precisely. She aimed slightly to the right, thinking that the vampire would try to dodge the bullet moving to the right, because she had her left shoulder touching the wall. Instead of trying to dodge Minji just stayed still, making Yoohyeon completely miss.

“Seems like you are not that good of a shot. You are one weird hunter. Hunters kill on sight and never let vampires go. Why did you have mercy on me” Minji decided to challenge, turning around.

"As I said I'm not here to talk" Yoohyeon hissed again. The truth was that she didn't have an answer for that question. Yubin was silently judging her decision. Bora was openly judging her decision and now the vampire herself was judging her decision. It was a mistake. Yoohyeon should have shot the vampire the first time she had a chance. She aimed again pointing directly at the vampire's heart and she shot fast. Minji really didn’t expect the silver haired hunter to shoot so she wasn’t able to dodge quickly enough, feeling the bullet pierce her shoulder, feeling an immense pain.

“Well... played” Minji laughed, gripping her shoulder with her hand.

She could feel the silver burning her flesh. The bullet didn't hit her in the heart or in the head, so she will survive that. But the pain was unbearable. Yoohyeon aimed again and Minji didn't know what to do. She didn't want to engage her in a fight but she couldn't just stay there and wait for the hunter to kill her. She promised she would always go back home to Siyeon and Gahyeon. She locked eyes with the hunter through the mask and she ran fast towards her, too fast for Yoohyeon to see.

She pushed her against the wall, showing her fangs and throwing the woman’s gun to the side. She growled, leaning very close to the hunter, still staring her in the eyes.

“You want a fight? You will get a fight!” Minji hissed, using her nails to slash at Yoohyeon’s arm and pushing her on the ground.

Yoohyeon growled in pain bringing her hand on her shoulder. She quickly tried to reach her gun with the other hand but Minji kicked it away. Minji had been very patient with this hunter. She never tried to kill her, she saved her and what did she get in return? A well aimed silver bullet right through her shoulder. She took the silver haired girl by the collar, pushing her against the wall again.

"You are unarmed. You are weak. What's left for you? I could kill you in a couple of seconds" Minji hissed.

“Go ahead then if you dare! I know you won’t. You are afraid to show your face why would I believe you could kill som-” Yoohyeon tried to mock when she felt the vampire’s long blue nails dig into her thigh. They were almost like knives.

The silver haired girl screamed feeling the vampire's nails dig into her skin. She gritted her teeth trying to cope with the pain. 

"Now you have a vague idea of how much this fucking silver bullet is burning my flesh" Minji said pushing Yoohyeon against the wall again, harder this time. “i didn’t want to fight you, I even saved you, you bitch! You really pissed me off” Minji hissed, seeing how the hunter was trying to stay strong. She retracted her nails from Yoohyeon’s thighs and licked the blood of off them.

"You are a fucking disgusting creature" Yoohyeon hissed as she watched Minji licking her blood. "I will take down every single one of you" she added clenching her fists on Minji's arms. The older girl thought about Siyeon and Gahyeon. The hunter just put a red target on their heads without even knowing them. They were two nice and kind girls and there were hundreds like them.

“Have you ever even considered that not every vampire is a bloodthirsty beast?! Why would I have saved you a few nights back do you think? If it wasn’t for me, you would’ve been drank from until you were sucked dry. Just another victim of those Nightshade monsters!” Minji yelled.

Yoohyeon felt taken aback. She considered the Nightshade monsters too? Why? They were vampires just like her. Minji left her grip on Yoohyeon's collar and she walked away slowly, knowing that the hunter's gun was far from her. This was the last time though. If this hunter tried to kill her again, she would- 

As she was lost in her thought another hiss of a bullet caught her attention, but this time it wasn't directed to her. She quickly ran back, putting herself in the exact same spot as before, covering the hunter, startling her with the quick action. A bullet hit her in her back and she had to slam both hands on the wall not to crush Yoohyeon. 

“What a-” the silver haired girl tried to say as soon after a vampire lunged on Minji’s back, scratching it. Minji screamed and used her power to shove the vampire to the side but the female monster pulled her down with her.

Yoohyeon looked at the fight and she could barely understand what was happening. She ran to pick her gun up from the ground and she aimed at the two vampires fighting. She could blindly shoot at them, hoping to take both of them down or she could just wait until one of them killed the other, and she could take down the winner after that. But it was at that moment that she noticed a bullet hole on Minji's back and she quickly connected the dots.

“Did... did she... did she block a bullet for me?” Yoohyeon mumbled to herself. Her hand was starting to tremble. “Why? Why would she-” she kept asking herself, trying to find an explanation. She was pulled out of her thoughts by another scream, a scream she heard before. A scream that belonged to the black haired vampire.

She looked up and she saw that the black haired vampire was laying on the ground with the other female vampire sat on her waist. Her nails were digging into her abdomen as the black haired girl kept screaming, trying to free herself. Yoohyeon tried to stop trembling. It wasn’t right to side with a vampire. It went against everything that she learned, it went against her morals. Just why did the woman have to be so nice to her? She shut off her mind, aimed her gun at the other female vampire and just shot, closing her eyes.

The female monster's body dropped on Minji's body. She took a second to breathe and mentally examine her injuries. A silver bullet on the shoulder, one on her back and god knows how many cuts. She would survive. She kicked away the dead body and she looked at Yoohyeon. She had her eyes closed and she was still aiming at her with the gun.

“I c-could’ve... handled... her” Minji tried to sound confident as she pushed herself up but fell down again shortly after. Those injuries really had taken a toll on her. “G-go on... End it”

Yoohyeon aimed at her. Her hand started trembling as her finger was trying to pull the trigger. She had to end her. She was a hunter and this was her job. She had to take the vampire down… For herself, for Bora and for Yubin. Minji closed her eyes, she was too weak to escape, too weak to fight. She mentally apologized to Siyeon and Gahyeon as she remembered Siyeon's words 

"And if one day you won't come back because you gave your life for a hunter… I swear to god Minji" 

And this was exactly what was happening. She waited, waited for the final sound she would hear in her 260 years of existence. The shot of a pistol. She waited and waited and then she heard something but it wasn’t a shot. It was the sound of something dropping. She dared to open her eyes and tilted her head slightly, seeing that the hunter was staring at her, her gun at her feet.

"Why?" She asked weakly, looking at the hunter with her mouth slightly open. “Why don’t you just... shoot me?!”

The hunter just stood there, unmoving. She was fighting against herself. She couldn’t kill this vampire. She saved her life twice but on the other hand... it was her duty to end her.

Minji tried to stand up again, she managed but she had to lean on the wall to do it. She couldn't walk, she couldn't stand without help. She desperately needed blood and the cuts she made on Yoohyeon's skin weren't helping her right now. She inhaled the smell of blood, trying to control herself.

“G-get out...” she said to the hunter. “If.. you won’t k-kill me...”

As the hunter took two steps back, towards the door, Minji was looking around, trying to figure out where and how she could find blood. She was in an abandoned building, there was no chance an animal could casually walk by. 

"T-There are fresh b-bodies in the other r-room" Yoohyeon said weakly. She was disgusted by the idea but she knew the vampire had to feed or-

"I would rather die" Minji replied trying to move forward.Yoohyeon was really surprised by that. Which vampire would refuse to feed on that?

“You are a vampire! Wh-what... is wrong with you?” Yoohyeon asked. She had a lot of trouble coping with this. She was always taught that vampires were evil, she even witnessed it firsthand with her parents. Why was this one so different then?

"I don't feed on humans" Minji said walking two steps forward, slowly. "I occasionally do, when the situation is desperate but I...I don't kill them. I take what I need to survive and that's it. And not from random humans o-of course. I would never attack them" she explained and after one more step she tripped over, unable to stand for too long. The hunter shook her head and walked over to the vampire, helping her up.

"G-get your h-hands off..." the vampire weakly protested.

"You saved my life" the hunter said weakly "that bullet would have killed me" she added, trying again to help the vampire.

"I saved... your l-life... some nights... ago t-too. That d-didn't keep you f-from... shooting me..." Minji hissed, trying to push the hunter away but being to weak to do so.

The vampire was right and Yoohyeon knew that, but she couldn't wrap her mind about the fact that a vampire could not be... a monster. She ignored what the girl said, changing the subject.

"If you don't...feed yourself now...will you die? How does this work?" She asked genuinely.

"You... h-hunt us... without k-knowing how... we work?" Minji scoffed but Yoohyeon did her best to leave her prejudices behind and view the black haired woman as a woman in need.

"Just answer me" she repeated.

"Let's just s-say that… I r-really need… blood right now" Minji replied, finally deciding to hold onto the silver haired woman. She really didn't know what to do. She did not have the slightest idea of how vampires being hurt worked and she didn't want to give up.

"Just tell me, vampire" she whispered, not believing she was helping her.

"I won't die… for this but… if I lose too much blood...and I don't feed...My injuries won't...heal and-" Minji stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence. Yoohyeon was really struggling. She didn't know where she could find blood that quick. She didn't know what the vampire could've wanted to say after she stopped but it couldn't be good.

"And?" Yoohyeon asked weakly. What could it be? She said that her injuries won't heal but she also said that she wasn't going to die. So what could make her so afraid? The vampire sighed. Collecting her breath.

"I... I could become... one of the m-monsters that... that I despise" she answered.

Yoohyeon's eyes widened. The vampire wasn't scared for herself, she was afraid she could hurt humans. She really wanted to help her right now, she could feel the vampire becoming heavier with every step, due to the loss of strength.

"Do you know where we can get you some blood" she asked sounding a little worried which really surprised Minji.

Minji just shook her head. Of course she knew where they could find blood but she couldn't risk bringing her to Handong and she definitely couldn't risk bring a hunter home to Siyeon and Gahyeon. 

"I... I don't..." she weakly said, losing her grip on Yoohyeon who was desperately trying to get her out of the building.

"You said you feed on humans sometimes... how does that work? You said you don't attack random people so...?" Yoohyeon asked genuinely confused.

"I... I don't only h-have... vampire friends... they l-let me b-bite them... or offer blood w-when... I need it" she admitted.

Yoohyeon leaned on the wall, trying to catch her breath. The vampire was basically a dead weight and the hunter was out of breath. She looked at the vampire that she was desperately trying to keep up and she noticed blood on her own arm. She knew that vampires were attracted to blood.

"You desperately need blood right now and I'm bleeding… how do you...how are you not attacking me?" Yoohyeon asked with a shaky voice. Minji had a little smile on her face. She was happy the hunter picked up on that.

"I learned t-to... c-control myself" she said with a light chuckle before coughing.

The cough made Minji lose the only bit of strength she had in her legs and she fell down. Yoohyeon was unable to hold her up, but she tried to slow the fall. 

"D-Do you have to...to bite someone to feed or can you...feed from cuts and stuff like that?" Yoohyeon asked, not believing that she was actually considering that option.

"I d-don't... n-need to bite... I can use-" Minji tried to reply but she didn't have the strenght to finish her sentence.

Yoohyeon tore apart what was left of her sleeve, revealing the injuries Minji inflicted on her. 

"C-Can you f-feed from t-this?" Yoohyeon asked. Her voice was shaky and her arm was visibly trembling. Minji just shook her head, seeing the cut she made with her nails earlier.

"I c-can... but I won't" she said, clenching her fists. It wasn't easy when someone showed her their blood in a situation like this.

"Why?" Yoohyeon asked and Minji shook her head again. She smell of blood was starting to get her. The thirst was slowly becoming unbearable and Minji was really about to lose control.

"You...have to g-get out" she tried to say, pushing Yoohyeon away with all the strength she had left "I- I don't think… I can c-control myself a-anymore"

"Just feed" Yoohyeon tried again, presenting her arm and squeezing around the wound to make some new blood spill out from it. "I won't leave you here like this"

Minji looked away, trying not to look at the blood spilling from the cut. She couldn't drink from the hunter, she wasn't sure she could control herself. But she had to feed or she would become a monster and she would kill not only the hunter, but everyone she would meet after her. 

"T-take...your gun" the vampire said, pushing her back against the wall, trying to sit comfortably.

"God damnit! Just fucking do what you have to do" Yoohyeon yelled not believing she was actually pushing her to feed on her.

"I... don't w-wanna h-hurt you!" Minji countered but Yoohyeon wasn't having it.

"Just fucking do i-" she tried to yell again but she was cut off by Minji.

"I w-will but...t-take your g-gun first" she whispered, not able to speak louder. Yoohyeon sighed and walked a few steps back, bending down to take her gun.

"What now?" She asked, not knowing the vampire's intention.

"I w-will feed o-on you but if… if I don't stop...u-use it" Minji said, locking eyes with the hunter. The hunter nodded but at the same time she was sure she couldn't bring herself to kill the woman. She would find another way if necessary.

"Okay... I promise" Yoohyeon promised the masked vampire as the older girl finally took hold of Yoohyeon's hurt arm.

Minji felt her fangs come out even if they weren't really needed in this case. She didn't want the hunter to see them so she bowed her head on the hunter's arm and she gently closed her lips on the cut. She felt the blood on her lips, sending her senses into overdrive. She lightly started sucking, feeding from the wound. Yoohyeon's blood tasted delicious.

The hunter clenched her fist, she could feel the blood leaving her body and it felt like someone was sucking her life away from her, slowly. Minji kept feeding herself and the more she drank, the more she wanted to drink more. The masked vampire slowly felt herself getting back to her normal self. Once she drank enough to be okay again she didn't attach herself though. This was the best blood she had tasted in a while.

"S-stop" the hunter said weakly when she started feeling like she was about to pass out. The vampire didn't listen to her and kept drinking from her wound. "P-please stop...I- I don't want to kill you" Yoohyeon pleaded again.

This time Minji heard but something denied her to pull away. She tried, she really did but it was as if something kept her from stopping. She was enjoying this way too much but she didn't like that she was hurting the younger woman.

"P-please" the hunter pleaded as she brought the gun to the vampire's heart. When the vampire didn't stop, Yoohyeon put her finger on the trigger but for the second time, tonight, she couldn't bring herself to shoot. She let go of the gun when she felt her strength leaving her. 

"You... you've had enough... you are h-hurting me" she said again trying her best to keep conscious. She put her hands on Minji's shoulders and calmly squeezed them.

As soon as Minji felt two hands on her shoulders, she was brought back to reality. She was killing the hunter. She detached herself from the wound, cleaning her mouth with her sleeves. She saw the gun on the ground and she looked up, locking eyes with the almost passed out hunter. 

"Why didn't… Why didn't you shoot?" she asked, knowing that she went too far. The hunter couldn't answer but she just smiled at the vampire. Minji cupped her face with two hands, caressing the hunter's cheek with a thumb. "Are you okay? Hey, hunter?" She panicked.

"I..am f-fine... vampire" the hunter replied with a sweet smile. Minji stood up, feeling her strength back. She took the hunter in her arms, picking her up. 

"Is there someone I can bring you to?" she asked worriedly.

"Just... bring me... to the streets... I'll call m-my friends there" Yoohyeon replied. She really didn't understand what she was feeling. Why was she not even angry at the woman?

Minji nodded, walking fast out of the building and climbing to the roof with one hand, while holding the hunter with the other arm. She ran, jumping from roof to roof. For the first time Yoohyeon thought that maybe vampires could be cool creatures. She finally arrived in the main streets and dropped the hunter off in an alleyway.

"Can I ask you one more thing before I leave? Why did you follow me all those times if you didn't want to kill me?"

"T-the first t-time I met you… I saw t-the tattoo on y-your arm. A b-blue rose…" Yoohyeon said trying to keep her eyes open.

"This?" Minji asked. Pulling one side of her blouse down to reveal the tattoo of her clan.

"Y-Yes. I- I saw it somewhere...it...it looks familiar b-but I… can't remember" the hunter replied, still looking at the tattoo. Minji was a bit baffled by that. She only knew of two vampires that were from the same clan as her being Gahyeon and Siyeon. Most of her clan died in a war with the Nightshades.

"It's the tattoo of our vampire clan. The Phantom clan. We are an ancient kind of vampires and for as far as I know, only me and my friends are the only ones that still exist.

Yoohyeon looked at her with a confused expression. There was another clan? Her parents and the other hunters never told her about the existence of a third clan. If it was a really ancient one with a few members left, maybe they were really old and hidden from the world.

"H-How old are...you? And y-your friends" she asked weakly.

"Promise me you won't run away" Minji chuckled.

Yoohyeon laughed weakly and she shook her head 

"I p-promise" she said with a smile.

"Let me do this first" Minji said bending down to Yoohyeon's arm and giving the cut a kiss. It was the same as if she would bit someone. If they licked or kissed the wound it would heal faster and they would be back to strenght faster.

"W-why d-did you do that?" Yoohyeon asked confused, looking at her arm.

"It will make your wound heal faster. That's a thing we can do" Minji chuckled, caressing the wound.

"T-Thank you" Yoohyeon stuttered really not knowing how to feel about it. 

"So to answer your question... I'm 260 years, my best friend is 250 and our younger friend is 51" Minji explained.

"51?" Yoohyeon asked confused already feeling her strength coming back to her "You are 260 and 250 and that's pretty much the same age but 51 is a lot younger an- ...wait...you are 260?" She suddenly said in a high pitched tone. Minji knew that reaction was coming.

"Yup, you wouldn't say right, definitely not after what you were able to see yesterday" she laughed pointing at her chest. "And, the younger girl is a complicated case that I can't explain right now"

"I definitely w-wouldn't have said that" Yoohyeon admitted. She couldn't see her face but the vampire looked the same age as her. She could see some of her traits under the mask and she looked really beautiful. Definitely not how someone would imagine a 260 year old vampire

"Are you sure you can get home?" Minji asked, wanting to be sure.

The hunter nodded, standing up

"You can go. I can walk home by myself now" she said smiling. Minji nodded and waved at her, starting to walk away.

"Vampire" Yoohyeon called and Minji turned towards her "I hope we will meet again"

Minji didn't know why but that sentence did something to her. The hunter was really not the person she first thought she was.

"I'm sure we will, hunter" she said with a smile.

Minji walked home thinking about what happened with the hunter. Not once in her life she thought a hunter would trust her, let her feed on her and wish to see her again. Her injuries were recovering quickly. All except for one. The silver bullet was still inside her shoulder and it kept burning in her flesh with every little movement. She'll have to ask Siyeon to remove it. She walked towards the front door, entering home quietly.

When she didn't see Siyeon anywhere and because she knew Gahyeon was out, she laid herself in the couch, holding her shoulder. It really hurt like a bitch. She should've asked the hunter to remove it earlier.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she knew Siyeon was home. When the younger girl entered the living room wearing nothing but her underwear, Minji remembered. They had something planned for tonight. 

"Minji? I was waiting for you upstairs but yo-" the girl shyly said but she noticed Minji on the couch "Are you okay?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm really sorry Singnie, I was really excited but... I think we can't have hot sex tonight" Minji apologized, sitting up to reveal her shoulder.

"Oh my god Minji! What happened?" The younger girl asked worried, rushing towards Minji and sitting down beside her. She carefully touched the older girl's shoulder, analyzing the situation. "I- Is that silver?" she panicked, noticing the bullet. Minji nodded.

"It sure is" she laughed and Siyeon hit her on the head.

"Why are you laughing, I'm really worried! What the heck happened?" Siyeon yelled. Minji thought she was really cute.

"Just had a run-in with a hunter" she replied in a normal tone.

"I can see that!" Siyeon yelled, standing up to get what she needed to remove the bullet. "How did that happen? Where were you? Was it a lonely hunter?" Siyeon started shooting questions at the older girl.

"I got caught by surprise, on patrol and yes it was" Minji answered all of the questions at once.

"What did you do to them? They are taken care of right? If I fucking find the hunter that denied me my sex tonight..." Siyeon grumbled.

Minji didn't know if it was safe to tell everything to Siyeon, so she decided to wait… for now.

"She won't bother me anymore" she simply said, trying to make Siyeon believe that she was taken care of. 

"Great! That is what happens if you touch my Minji" Siyeon cheered taking out some tools.

Minji whined a little seeing the tools on the couch.

"Oh c'mon! You got shot and you want to tell me that you're afraid of these?" Siyeon said with a chuckle, pointing at the tools. 

"Just do what you have to do" Minji replied, being overdramatic.

"You're such a baby" Siyeon sighed. "Just close your eyes and hold my hand. This will hurt a little" she added with a chuckle.

Siyeon quickly removed the bullet and Minji let out a scream. The younger girl gently kissed Minji's wound to make it heal faster.

"Here, all done" she said with a smile. It would take a little longer to heal because it was a wound caused by silver, but not too long .

"That wasn't to bad now right?" Siyeon laughed and Minji just glared at her.

"I really want to shoot you with a silver bullet right now, let it stay in there for some time and then remove it. We will see if it isn't that bad, Singnie" she challenged.

"That's mean" Siyeon said with a pout as she cleaned the tools and put them away "I was really looking forward to tonight, but I'm glad you're okay" she said with a chuckle.

"Believe me, Singnie, I was so excited too. I already had a few things planned and you look great. But I guess it will be for another time..." Minji groaned.

Siyeon suddenly remembered she was still in her underwear. She didn't want to say it to Minji, but she bought this set for tonight… just to spice things up a little. She tried to cover herself a little, being embarrassed. Minji took hold of her arms and guided them next to Siyeon's body.

"Don't cover up, I want to admire you some more" Minji laughed.

Siyeon blushed and looked away. She felt like she couldn't compete with Minji's body… but the older girl always complimented her. 

"Can I at least have a kiss?" She asked finally looking at Minji. The older girl raised her eyebrows with a chuckle.

"Always asking... such a good girl" she cooed. "Get over here, silly"

Siyeon placed herself on Minji's lap and she wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck, slowly leaning in. It was all going way too slow for Minji so she closed the distance and immediately started moving her lips against Siyeon's sometimes nibbling on the younger's lower lip.

The younger girl pulled herself closer to Minji's body, involuntarily touching her shoulder. She felt the older girl flinch a little and she broke the kiss. She lowered her hands on Minji's waist and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy you came back home safe, Minji" Siyeon said in a whisper. The older vampire noticed how emotional Siyeon seemed as she started combing her hair.

"I promised you I would always return. I always keep my promises" she tried to calm her down. But she knew that she was really close to breaking that promise.

Siyeon nodded, but she couldn't help but think that there was something different. Something was off. Everytime something like this happened Minji would come back home bragging about how cool she was and how she defeated enemies. Now she was awfully quiet and she gave zero details about what happened. Siyeon knew it was useless to ask… if Minji doesn't want to say something, she simply doesn't. 

"Minji… I can feel that something is off but I won't ask… just… Let me know if you are in danger or something. Don't do everything alone" Siyeon pleaded locking eyes with the older woman.

"I will Singnie and don't worry i'm fine. I am just a bit tired I suppose. That silver bullet exhausted me" she chuckled, trying to play it cool.

"Let's put you in bed then. You need to rest!" Siyeon said suddenly picking up Minji in her arms and walking towards the stairs "Have you heard anything from Gahyeon though? When will she be back from her friend's house?" She asked and Minji panicked. Siyeon didn't know where Gahyeon was and she didn't know that she was spending the night. This was going to be fun.

"Oh, she called me earlier when I was on my way home. She said she is staying over at this friend's home tonight" Minji replied, leaving out the fact it was Yubin.

;

"She WHAT?" Siyeon yelled, walking towards the stairs with Minji still in her arms. "You told her she could spend the night? We don't even know this friend! Who is she? He?" 

"Oh come on, what could go wrong? And it's a she by the way, not that it matters. Didn't she call you?" Minji asked, proud of how sly the pink haired vampire was.

"She didn't and she will hear me about that!!" Siyeon angrily said "Who is this friend?" She asked, still not dropping the subject. She had a feeling… a really bad one.

"Yubin, or no wait... Blue Hair" Minji laughed and she laughed even more seeing the look on the younger vampire's face.

Siyeon dropped Minji on the ground just when she was about to enter their bedroom.

"The player?? You told Gahyeon she could sleep at the player's house? Minji what the fuck?" Siyeon yelled looking down at the older girl. "That crazy friend of hers told us she had 3 girls in a month!"

"They were probably being polite with number too" Minji added, rubbing her arm because of the fall. "And what's the matter? It's not like Gahyeon knows any sex stuff. You never told her"

"The player knows more than enough though!" Siyeon yelled again "Oh my god what if they're having sex right now?" 

"Singnie relax... Gahyeon won't do that stuff with a girl she met two days ago, she doesn't zven know how" Minji laughed. "And can you pick me up again, please? My butt hurts"

"You deserve it! You should at least have asked me!" Siyeon protested sounding really serious "She's MY sister, Minji" 

"I'm sorry Singnie but... she called me and asked me... what could I do?" She apologized.

Siyeon thought about Minji's words. Gahyeon called her and asked her. Everytime she needed the permission to do something, she called Minji and not her. Was she too strict? Was Gahyeon afraid to ask things to her?

"Minji? Do you think that... she is... you know... scared of asking me things?" Siyeon asked, bending down and picking her friend up.

"I think that you are overprotecting her, Siyeon… And she feels it. I don't think she's scared to ask you things...but she grew up so much and she's starting to discover things on her own. She knows you would probably deny her a lot of those" Minji replied honestly, knowing that this was an important topic for Siyeon.

"I just want to protect her Minji but I see what you are saying. I shouldn't suffocate her like this" Siyeon understood.

Minji nodded as Siyeon placed her down in their bed. The younger girl laid down beside Minji and the older girl spooned her. 

"Also… she deserves to know the truth about herself, Siyeon" Minji added, knowing that this would hurt Siyeon, but she had to say it. She has been silent about that for way too long. 

"No Minji! No! I am not telling her that yet. It's not the time" Siyeon answered, sounding really scared. Minji heard the tone in which she spoke and decided to leave it for now, kissing Siyeon's neck.

"Okay, Singnie, just know it will have to be said someday. Also, I told her we were gonna talk tomorrow. We should talk about her challenging me. Because she is a half-vampire she will be way more rebellious" Minji explained.

"I talked with her about that. I explained to her that she can do that...she can't challenge you like that. She said she didn't want to but she got angry about something you said about me and she lost control" Siyeon explained to the older girl.

"I know you two have a really close bond because of what happened and that's great. I can't let that mess with our hierarchy though. If she keeps this up, I will not be able to stay nice, Siyeon..." Minji told the girl, hoping she would understand.

"I know" Siyeon dryly replied. She didn't want to talk about this. She didn't want to think about Minji making Gahyeon respect the hierarchy by force if necessary. She knew she was right… but it felt wrong. "Can we sleep now?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, let's sleep Singnie" Minji whispered, kissing the girl's cheek and puling her close. She rested her head on Siyeon's shoulder as the two vampires slowly drifted off to sleep.

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments. Much love ♥


	9. Chapter 9

We decided that we are going to do daily chapters for the rest of the week! Thanks for the support!

M for violence

The next morning Gahyeon woke up feeling really well rested. She wanted to turn over when she felt another body in the bed. She had totally forgotten that she stayed at Yubin's. She didn't really have a way to get out unless she woke the blue haired girl up.

She quickly analyzed the situation and Yubin was spooning her and their legs were tangled together. How did that happen? She carefully tried to untangle their legs but she woke Yubin up in the process.

"You woke up early" Yubin said in her hoarse morning voice before yawning. She also noticed what situation they were in and smirked. It was weird how it happened though because they went to sleep with Gahyeon spooning her.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" Gahyeon said with an apologetic look "I just...I couldn't move my legs without waking you up " she added, pointing at their tangled legs.

"I don't mind waking up like this" Yubin chuckled, smirking when she noticed where her hands were.

Both her arms were wrapped around Gahyeon's body, but her hands were under the younger girl's shirt. She moved one of them slowly, feeling the sensation of Gahyeon's bare skin under her fingers.

"Yubin? What are you doing?" Gahyeon asked with a giggle. Yubin's hand moving around tickled her a little.

"I'm sorry, I just realized my hands went there during the night" Yubin said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't say sorry, I didn't say I didn't like it" Gahyeon chuckled. There was nothing wrong with it right? 

"So you do like it" Yubin said with a smirk, slowly moving her hand again on Gahyeon's skin. She let her hand go slightly up and she could feel Gahyeon holding her breath.

"Yes... it t-tickles a bit" she quickly said, tensing up a little for some reason she didn't understand.

Yubin's hand went up again until her fingertips slid slightly under the younger girl's bra, teasingly. She stopped there and she pulled her hand away.

"That was okay for you right?" Yubin asked with a smile, detaching herself from the pink haired girl.

Gahyeon nodded, trying to understand why the older girl suddenly stopped what she was doing.

"Why d-did you stop?" She asked with a confused expression. The blue haired girl was trying to get out of bed when that question surprised her.

"You didn't want me to stop?" She asked.

"I- I don't know" Gahyeon admitted looking down. Yubin smirked knowing that Gahyeon was now on her list. She crawled on the younger girl, hovering over her.

"God, I can't wait to make you mine" she whispered. She knew she had to wait, but the pink haired girl caught her attention in a special way and she was really looking forward to see what she could do. The younger girl was inexperienced and it just felt like something fun that she could work towards. She looked down to see Gahyeon's confused expression.

"What do you mean make me yours? I am already on your list right? Doesn't that make me yours?" She questioned.

"I meant 'mine' physically, Gahyeon" Yubin said with a chuckle and the younger girl was even more confused than before. "I meant… When I'll make you feel good with my hands and you will scream my name for that...you will be mine" Yubin whispered bending down to Gahyeon's ear.

The younger girl didn't know why but Yubin's whispering made her smile.

"Didn't we already do that yesterday though?" She chuckled.

"Yesterday it was nothing. I barely touched your pants. When you will be ready you will see what I mean. When these" Yubin said moving her fingers in front of Gahyeon's face "will make you feel good, you will see what real pleasure is"

Gahyeon still really didn't get what she meant but she felt excited anyway because of Yubin's confident tone.

"Okay! I'm looking forward to the surprise" Gahyeon innocently smiled while Yubin was still hovering over her.

Yubin looked down at the pink haired girl and she knew she had to move away or she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She stood up from the bed and she looked at the younger girl 

"Breakfast?" she asked with a sweet smile. Gahyeon nodded so the two girls went downstairs seeing Yoohyeon who was already in the kitchen.

"Good morning you two! Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"I did, thank you" Gahyeon replied with a smile and Yubin just nodded, sitting at the table. Yoohyeon looked at both of them, trying to understand if something happened between them. She heard some noises, but nothing exaggerated. 

"So... how did the studying go?" Yoohyeon questioned, looking at both their faces to try and read their faces.

"It went well" Yubin replied without any change in her expression. But Yoohyeon knew she wouldn't be the one to give it away. She looked at Gahyeon and at the word 'studying' the girl started blushing madly, remembering that they did indeed study… but not just that.

"I see" Yoohyeon chuckled turning around and putting some things on the table. "So Gahyeon, is someone coming to pick you up or?" She asked looking at the younger girl.

"Yes, a friend is coming to pick me up. Actually, she has to go to work soon so she should be here any minute" Gahyeon replied looking at her phone to check the time. As soon as she did, the doorbell rang.

"Oh that's her maybe! Should I prepare an extra plate so I can invite her for breakfast?" Yoohyeon asked, excited to meet Gahyeon's friend. Yubin had told her about Minji and Siyeon before.

"That's really kind of you, I'm sure she would love to stay for breakfast" Gahyeon replied with a smile. Yoohyeon nodded and walked towards the door with a huge smile. The doorbell rang again so she quickly opened up, revealing a gorgeous black haired woman in front of her.

"Hii, I'm Yoohyeon" she said, reaching out her hand.

Minji's eyes widened. She just looked at the girl, blankly. Yoohyeon's smile dropped a little as she withdrew her hand. Did she say something wrong?

"Is everything okay?" She asked with a shaky voice. She really didn't know why the woman didn't say anything or react to her. From what Yubin told her she guessed this was Minji and Minji was normally the cheerful one.

After a long and awkward silence Yoohyeon didn't know what to do anymore. She turned back to call Gahyeon. Maybe she could understand what was wrong with her friend. As soon as she turned back, the black haired woman gently wrapped a hand around her arm… exactly where her wound was.

"I'm Minji... sorry I-... I don't know what came over me" Minji admitted. It was the first time she saw the hunter in the light.

Yoohyeon looked at her raising an eyebrow… her voice sounded so familiar. 

"It's okay, no worries" she smiled "It's nice to meet you, Minji" she added, holding out her hand again.

"Is your wound okay?" Minji asked all of the sudden, surprising the hunter.

"How did you know I was hurt?" She asked, when she heard the woman chuckle.

"You have a bandage around your arm maybe?"

"Oh… right" Yoohyeon said chuckling and scratching the back of her head, embarrassed. "It's fine! It doesn't hurt anymore" she added with a smile.

"What happened?" The vampire asked trying to sound as normal as she could. Of course she knew what happened. She was the one that inflicted the wound.

"Uh… I tripped there" Yoohyeon lied, pointing at the little step at the entrance "I'm that clumsy" she added with a chuckle. "Anyway… we were about to have breakfast! I would like it if you'd join us" she said with a sweet smile.

"I uhh... I can join you at the table but I already ate" Minji answered awkwardly.

"I'm sure you would love my homemade cupcakes though" Yoohyeon cheered with a pout.

"I uh.. I'm really full but I would like to try them… another time! I'm sure they taste amazing" Minji tried to convince her with a smile.

"Aww, I can give you some when you leave again! You can taste them at home then" Yoohyeon tried again, desperately wanting to show her 'cooking' skills.

"I would love that! It's really nice of you" Minji cheered, knowing that she could just give them to Gahyeon when they were back home. The younger girl would be happy about that and Minji didn't have to eat them.

"Amazing! Let's go then" Yoohyeon cheered, opening the door a little more and waiting for Minji to enter. The black haired girl just stood there. "Are you just going to stay there? Just come on, silly" Yoohyeon laughed, taking Minji's hand and pulling her with her.

Minji hoped that that was enough for an invitation, because she really didn't want to be burned on the spot. Luckily enough, it was. She let the silver haired girl drag her to the kitchen where Yubin and Gahyeon were already eating breakfast.

"Hi Minji" the younger girls waved to the her. "Just a tip don't eat from these cupcakes. They are awful. Yoohyeon can't bake but she keeps trying" she laughed, gaining a glare from the silver haired hunter.

"I'm sure they taste amazing" Minji said looking at Yoohyeon "I'm sad I already ate and I don't feel like eating them right now. But I'm glad she agreed to let me take them home for later" she added, explaining that to Yubin.

"You want mine too? Here take them" she laughed and Yoohyeon had enough of her critique.

"Yubin! I'm sure the taste great!" She whined, taking a cupcake and biting from it. She chewed for a few seconds until she stopped, just swallowing it.

"See?... they taste... great" she lied.

Yubin and Gahyeon bursted into laughter and Minji couldn't help but chuckle even though she felt really bad for the silver haired girl. Yoohyeon looked down, disappointed in herself. She was sure she did everything right this time. Minji took Gahyeon's cupcake and she gave a bite to it. The pink haired girl widened her eyes in disbelief. 

"Are you crazy? That will give you a stomachache for like 5 days" she whispered to Minji. The older vampire just chewed, ignoring the bad taste and ignoring the fact that Gahyeon was right. If she ate anything else that wasn't blood it could be pretty bad. She swallowed the cupcake and smiled at Yoohyeon.

"I think they are okay"

"You do??" Yoohyeon asked with a hopeful smile, looking at Minji with puppy eyes. "Are you lying just to make me feel better?" She asked worriedly. Minji honestly couldn't know if they tasted good or bad. All food she ate would taste awful.

"I'm being honest don't worry! I'm even more happy you will give me some to take home" she smiled, already feeling some of the effects.

"See?" Yoohyeon said turning towards Yubin "she appreciates my baking skills!" she added proudly. 

"She's just being polite!" Yubin laughed "She can't say they suck even if they did"

"And why wouldn't she be able to say that, you punk!" Yoohyeon whined, taking a cupcake and throwing it at the blue haired girl's head.

Yubin grabbed it quickly enough not to be hit and Minji looked at her. She was fast. Could she be a hunter too? She tried to think about the situation. Once Yoohyeon mentioned that she had 2 hunters inside the hideout. She lived with Yubin and Bora. Minji was pretty sure they were the hunters she was talking about. 

"Because she likes you, Yoohyeon" Yubin teased making the taller hunter blush. Gahyeon also stared at the two of them and Minji just rolled her eyes.

"I agree" Gahyeon said, playfully looking at Minji. She was always the teased one and she finally had an occasion to tease the older girl. Minji was about to say something when Yoohyeon spoke again.

"Stop teasing us! I can tease the hell out of you, young lady! You said you're just friends but don't think I didn't hear you two tonight!" She said with a smirk, looking at the two girls.

Minji turned her head in Gahyeon's direction with a smile.

"What were you doing, kiddo? Something, Singnie can't know?" She teased.

"I- that...We didn't do anything!" Gahyeon quickly replied "We just… I- She… Yubin?" She finally said, turning towards the blue haired girl, desperately looking for help.

"We just studied and had a pillow fight after, nothing more than that. Yoohyeon just hears sex sounds because she is basically fucking Bora every day" Yubin said in a completely normal tone.

"I don't! We... sometimes! It happens!" Yoohyeon said, completely flustered. And Minji chuckled.

"What are you laughing about? It's not like we didn't hear you and my sister the other day!" Gahyeon suddenly teased Minji.

"Oh, I know you did. I hope you enjoyed listening to us, kiddo" Minji shrugged.

"Gross!" Gahyeon said faking to puke and all the girls laughed. 

"So… Are you her sister's girlfriend?" Yoohyeon asked Minji, curiously.

"We are just best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I am as single as I can be" Minji cheered, taking another one of the cupcakes to make Yoohyeon happy but Gahyeon panicked even more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you really willingly hurting yourself to impress her?" Gahyeon whispered-yelled.

"Can you all stop mocking my cupcakes! I'm happy at least somewhere here appreciates my effort" Yoohyeon whined, shaking her head and jumping a little.

Minji smiled to the silver haired girl as she gulped, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. Yoohyeon turned towards the counter and she started doing something. When she turned around again, Minji felt like dying.

"Coffee?" The silver haired girl asked with a huge smile. The older woman politely shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm not in the mood for coffee right now" she smiled back, ignoring the pain in her stomach. Why did she even eat two of those things?

Yoohyeon pouted a little looking at Minji. She put a cup of coffee in front of Yubin who scoffed.

"No thank you! I feel good this morning and I don't really want to puke!" She said laughing.

"It's just coffee! Stop being mean to me... What can you do wrong with a simple coffee" the silver haired girl whined.

"Try it yourself! You always cook stuff but you never taste them!" Yubin protested. The silver haired girl scoffed and drank a sip of her coffee. It tasted awful but she didn't know why... it was just coffee powder and boiling water, what did she do wrong?

Gahyeon was about to take a sip of it but Yubin took her cup away.

"Hold on, I'll make one for you. You don't really want to try this one" she said getting up and walking towards the counter. She took away Yoohyeon's cup as well.

"I'll make one for you too Yooh" she said with a sweet smile, knowing that the silver haired girl would appreciate that.

"We really have to get going after that cup of coffee, Gahyeon. We still have something to do" Minji smiled referring to the talk. Gahyeon pouted a little, looking at Minji with puppy eyes before turning to Yubin.

"Hey are you free tonight?" She asked.

"What day is it today?" Yubin asked, preparing the coffee.

"Saturday" Yoohyeon answered for the both of them.

"No, I have plans. I'm seeing Miyeon this afternoon and I'll probably stay the night" Yubin casually said. Yoohyeon rolled her eyes.

"Of course you will!" She commented, not really liking Yubin's behavior. 

"Oh... right" Gahyeon said, sounding disappointed "We will see each other Monday then at college!" She added with a fake smile.

Minji couldn't help but notice Gahyeon's fake smile and she made a mental note to talk about this as well with Gahyeon. Yubin nodded, not really giving any attention to Gahyeon. When the coffee finished she handed a cup to both Yoohyeon and Gahyeon before sitting down again.

"I'm sure that this is better Yooh" she teased.

The silver haired girl tasted the coffee and it was indeed better than hers. 

"It's not that special" she said with a little pout and Yubin laughed, giving Yoohyeon a kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome" she whispered in her ear. Gahyeon downed her cup in one go and stood up.

"I think it's time I took my leave then. Thank you for dinner last night, even though it was ordered food, Yoohyeon" Gahyeon said with a little bow.

"You are welcome, Gahyeon! Feel free to visit whenever you want" Yoohyeon added, ruffling Gahyeon's hair. The young girl said goodbye to Yubin and went to the front door, waiting for Minji.

"It was nice meeting you Yoohyeon" Minji spoke with a little smile, grabbing the woman's shoulder.

Yoohyeon smiled back to the older girl but she was feeling really confused. This woman looked so familiar. Her voice was familiar, her touch was familiar.

"It was nice meeting you too Minji" she replied with a smile.

"Bye Yubin" she said to the blue haired girl too with a little wave before joining Gahyeon and leaving the house to get in their car.

"So kiddo. Tell me all about her" Minji smirked once the pink haired girl got in.

"W-What? About w-who?" Gahyeon asked, pretending to be confused. 

"C'mon Gahyeonie, I'm not Siyeon! You can tell me and I won't scold you!" Minji said with a smirk. Gahyeon was playing with her fingers before looking at the older vampire.

"Do you promise not to tell my sister. She would freak out..." Gahyeon asked in a shy voice.

"I always keep my word, kiddo. Now spill" Minji chuckled.

"I… uh… we kissed" Gahyeon said looking down at her fingers "Like... with our tongues and stuff.." she added blushing. Minji gasped. She was really growing up and that made her proud.

"What was it like? And why?" She asked, sounding excited.

"I liked it" Gahyeon admitted sounding a little more confident now, because Minji didn't scold her "And I don't know… I've never done that before and she… she's kind of an expert so…" Gahyeon added, sounding defeated.

"So you just wanted to know what it felt like? That's acceptable but you know she has like a lot of other girls if she is a player right? Why her?" Minji asked having a feelings that there were no feelings involved in their exchange.

"I don't know… I saw her kissing another girl and it looked so... I don't know" Gahyeon said confused "She looked so good at it and I wanted to know what it felt like…" she said weakly.

"Hey don't worry, kiddo. That's normal. So you kissed and that's it. No problem right" Minji smiled.

"Minji… Can I be completely honest with you? I really need someone to talk to about this and Siyeon… She would kill me" Gahyeon said, looking at the older girl.

"You can tell me anything, you know that. What's the matter" Minji questioned, putting a hand on her thigh.

"We…we didn't just kiss" Gahyeon said, feeling really ashamed about it. Minji looked in Gahyeon's eyes and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What happened, kiddo? Tell me everything"

"We… I felt something after the kisses and it was uncomfortable so she...Uhm...She explained to me what it was and she h-helped me to m-make it go away" Gahyeon said trying to keep her voice stable.

"Oh... you were turned on and... Wait! You had sex with her?!" Minji yelled.

"W-What?? No!! I...I don't think s-so…" Gahyeon yelled, pretty confused "D-Did we??"

"You don't need to ask me" Minji laughed. "And how do you mean you don't think so. You have sex or you don't. You can't have anything in between"

"H-How do I know if w-we did?" Gahyeon asked, looking down at her fingers again. "I- I know what we did b-but I d-don't know how to c-call that" She admitted.

"Did Siyeon never tell you anything about sex? How can you not know how to call it?" Minji asked, baffled by that fact. "Just... just describe what happened"

"I asked her once but she...she told me I shouldn't think about that yet" Gahyeon said and Minji rolled her eyes.

"She treats you like you're 10!" She said angrily.

"But then again, I'm not coming between you two. Siyeon does what she wants to do. She is your older sister after all" Minji added, she knew it wasn't her place.

"Thank you for understanding though" Gahyeon smiled.

"So, what happened, kiddo" Minji asked again getting back on track.

"She… she did something and...god this is embarrassing! How can I say that?" Gahyeon said covering her face with her hands.

"Look you don't need to tell me. We can just go home and forget about this if you want" The older woman sighed, feeling like this wasn't going anywhere.

"She...she touched me...down there. But I had my pants on because s-she said we shouldn't rush things and I...I felt really good at the end" Gahyeon said out of the blue, with her hands still covering her face.

"So she made you have an orgasm! Our baby is really growing up! And I bet it felt really good" Minji cheered.

"W-was it wrong?" Gahyeon asked weakly "I know it's something really private and I...I just met her" 

"You wanted it, and I'm really sure she wanted as well. You are another trophy for her after all" Minji chuckled. "So no, no Gahyeon. It's not wrong. Let me guess, you were just curious?"

"I was but… I don't want to be a trophy, Minji. She...she literally has a list of girls that are currently sleeping with her and I'm… I'm one of them. Why does she act like that?" Gahyeon asked, hoping that Minji could have an explanation for that. Maybe it was just another thing that Gahyeon didn't know.

"Look, some people just don't want to commit to one person and like to have fun. She might be one of those. Everyone is different, kiddo. And if you don't want to be a trophy, just don't have any sexual thing with her account. If you do, you are basically saying: make me your trophy, please" Minji tried to explain.

"I've listened to the heartbeat of one of the girls she's sleeping with. I'm pretty sure she's in love with Yubin. And she doesn't even care. She dropped another one, exposing her to her boyfriend. I- Is she a bad person?" Gahyeon asked and Minji looked at her, thinking.

"It depends. Why did she expose her?" The older girl asked.

"Well... the guy was... mocking me? And she stood up... for me..." Gahyeon answered looking down. She already knew the answer to her own question. Yubin wasn't a bad person but she needed to hear it again.

"Then she's not a bad person Gahyeon. She just chose who to protect. And she chose you over this other girl. Did I get that right?" Minji asked.

"I don't think that's the case. She probably wanted to get the guy back for being a bully and the poor girl was just a needed sacrifice"

"Tell me exactly what happened Gahyeonie. Was he bullying you? What did he do? And what did she do?" Minji asked. She really didn't like that Gahyeon was being bullied.

"I bumped into him again and he... he pushed me on the ground. He was yelling that I was dumb and stuff and then... then Yubin stepped in" Gahyeon said.

"She didn't have to do that, right? But she did. She stepped in to protect you. And...what has that girl to do with this?" Minji asked confused.

"Well... that girl was... the guy's girlfriend... and Yubin said how she came to her to have sex..." the young girl continued.

"Oh...that explains a lot. So Yubin used her to get to his nerves" Minji said with a serious expression. 

"I don't know why she did that. He shoved her against the lockers three times for that. But she kept saying it. And she said that if he tried to touch me again, she would tell that she slept with his girlfriend to the whole college" Gahyeon said nervously.

"Wow having a player as your friend has its perks" Minji laughed. "Well, I won't say what you should do, you need to decide that for yourself. Even if you just want to be her toy, that's your decision" Minji spoke, turning on the engine.

Gahyeon nodded 

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked even though she had a feeling about what it could be.

"You will have to be a little bit patient for that… we need to talk about it with Siyeon too. Let's go home and I will tell you everything" Minji said while driving.

The drive home was pretty short and when they arrived Minji parked the car in front of the house. She helped Gahyeon out and went inside, seeing that Siyeon wasn't downstairs.

"Singnie! We are home!" Minji yelled to make their presence known.

Siyeon walked downstairs and Gahyeon was sure she was about to get killed because she stayed the night at Yubin's but Siyeon looked at her without a word and sat on the table.

"Not saying hello?" Minji asked, raising her eyebrows while looking at the younger vampire.

"Hello" Siyeon said with an ironic tone "You wanted to talk about something...the three of us. Let's talk" she said, not looking at Gahyeon once.

"Singnie, stand up and get over here" Minji demanded, not too happy with the tone the vampire spoke in.

Siyeon rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to Minji. 

"What now?" she asked, sounding annoyed. Minji clenched her fist and grabbed Siyeon's arm with her free hand.

"I don't appreciate your tone too much... what's wrong?" she hissed.

"Nothing is wrong, Minji" Siyeon said weakly. "I'm just sad and disappointed because my sister doesn't trust me enough to tell me where she is sleeping, to ask me to pick her up. She might as well be your sister" Siyeon said, raising her voice, making sure that Gahyeon heard her.

"Siyeon I didn't ask you because-" Gahyeon wanted to explain but Siyeon cut her off.

"Because you know Minji wouldn't say no and I would!" She finished for her.

Gahyeon looked down at the ground, feeling bad for what she did. 

"Siyeon, we already talked about thi-" Minji tried to say but she was cut off by Siyeon.

"Minji, can we just talk about what you wanted to talk? Please…" she said in a weak tone.

"You should be happy I'm in a good mood, young lady" Minji whispered, turning around and pulling Siyeon with her to sit on the couch. She turned to Gahyeon, looking her in the eyes.

"So, I want to talk about your behaviour Gahyeon" Minji announced.

Gahyeon nodded, waiting for Minji to continue, even though she knew what this was about.

"You challenged me the other day, and although I let it slide. I won't accept that from you" she continued.

"I know… I'm sorry Minji. I really didn't want to but…" Gahyeon said, trying to justify herself "When you talk about.." she said again, looking at Siyeon but she stopped. Her sister didn't even bother to look at her in the eyes.

"I know you are sisters and that you look out for each other but that can't interfere with our hierarchy. I won't hesitate to punish either of you whenever I see fit. Just understand that if you challenge me again, I won't go easy on you" Minji threatened.

Gahyeon nodded weakly and Minji did what she had to do...test if the younger girl really understood what she said.

"So if I said that your sister is submissive with me, you will accept that. Because she is. And if she doesn't want to be, she will be anyway" Minji said, wrapping a hand around Siyeon's neck. Gahyeon felt her blood boil. Seeing her sister with her eyes fixed down on the table while someone was holding her neck wasn't something she wanted to see.

"You see how Siyeon submits? She even grew to like the feeling of me doing this" Minji spoke in a provocative tone, squeezing Siyeon's neck a little bit. Siyeon didn't look in pain at all she sat there and was shifting her legs a little bit. But that didn't change anything for the youngest girl.

"L-Let her go" Gahyeon asked, trying to sound as nice as she could. She knew Minji wasn't aggressive, she knew she would never hurt Siyeon and she knew she was doing this because the hierarchy was really important in a group of vampires. Without that it would be chaos. They were really lucky because Minji was a great and wise leader but… Gahyeon really couldn't look at her sister being treated like that.

"You don't get to tell me what I do Gahyeon. I can do what I see fit to make someone submit" Minji hissed, squeezing Siyeon's neck a little tighter.

Gahyeon bowed her head, clenching her hands on the edge of the table so tight that she broke it in two points. She stood up and Minji already knew where this was going. 

"Stand down, Gahyeon" she threatened, but the younger girl's eyes looked out of control. She squeezed Siyeon's neck even tighter, really choking the girl now to see what Gahyeon's reaction would be. Minji knew that Siyeon liked it because otherwise she wouldn't do this to set an example.

"I said… let her go!" Gahyeon yelled with her fangs already out. Siyeon tried to stand up. She knew Gahyeon was about to fight and she really didn't want to see the outcome of that. She didn't stand a chance against Minji. 

"Gahyeon stand down, I'm fine, real-" she was trying to say but Minji pushed her down again. Gahyeon had to submit to her and not because Siyeon reassured her she was fine. As soon as Minji pushed Siyeon down, Gahyeon lost control. She growled showing her fangs to Minji and attacking her, surprising the older girl.

"No!" Siyeon yelled as she watched Minji stand up again. She knew their leader couldn't let this pass. Gahyeon had jumped on Minji but the older vampire easily threw her off, making her crash into the table, breaking it in half.

"I told you that I can do what I want to make someone submit. If that involves choking your big sister, then so be it" Minji growled at the younger girl who was trying to stand up.

Gahyeon stood up and ran towards Minji again, trying to jump on her, but once again she was pushed down easily. She collided with the ground and the pain on her back made her lose her breath.

"Please stop" Siyeon pleaded, looking at Minji. She couldn't see her little sister being hurt.

"Singnie, stay out of this. You know this-" Minji tried to say when Gahyeon kicked her legs, briefly making her lose balance. The young girl had no idea what she just did. Siyeon shut her mouth but her little sister had made a big mistake. Minji let go of Siyeon’s neck and bent down to quickly give the girl a kiss, to tell her she did good before turning to Gahyeon. She wanted to show Siyeon that she wasn’t being punished with that kiss.

The younger girl looked angrily at Minji but in a blink of an eye the older girl was in front of her. Gahyeon felt herself being pushed against the wall by a hand on her chest. She put both of her hands on Minji's wrist. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

“I told you to not challenge me, little one. I know that’s it’s your instinct at that you became old enough so that’s why we need you to be able to handle it. I didn’t want to do this, but it might be time for your first punishment” Minji growled, showing her fangs.

"I d-don't want to c-challenge y-you" Gahyeon said trying to breathe "B-But if y-you h-hurt my s-sister" she tried to say, but Minji pushed her hand stronger on her chest.

“So what if I hurt your sister?! And I wasn’t hurting her! I would be if she did something wrong and she would understand that” Minji yelled, looking her straight in the eyes with a threatening look.

"I- It hurts" Gahyeon said with tears in her eyes, as she tried to push away Minji's hand. 

"I know it does and I'm not enjoying this Gahyeon but you need to unders-" Minji was trying to say when she saw that Gahyeon was shaking her head.

"I- It hurts w-when I t-think that S-Siyeon might b-be suffering" Gahyeon explained as she fought back her tears.

“It should hurt you to hear that! But you shouldn’t convert it into anger! You should convert it into knowledge. Knowledge that you can’t disobey me” Minji yelled again, putting more pressure with her hand.

Siyeon tried her best to stay out of it but she couldn't anymore. Seeing her sister in pain because of her was destroying her. Gahyeon was in trouble because she wanted to protect her. 

"M-Minji… I think that's enough. S-she won't do it again" Siyeon tried to say, putting a hand on Minji's shoulder. Minji shrugged it off glaring at the younger vampire.

“Singnie, stay out of this... She needs to feel pain to understand, just like you did” Minji tried to reason. She didn’t want to get angry at her too.

Siyeon involuntarily put her hand back on Minji's shoulder and tightened her grip when she heard Minji say that Gahyeon needed to feel pain. The older vampire put even more pressure on Gahyeon's chest, making the younger girl cry in pain.

"Remove your hand, Siyeon" Minji hissed angrily. This wasn't good. She couldn't lose control of her group like this. They were sisters but they couldn't team up against her to protect each other. 

“Minji, I think tha-” Siyeon tried again when Minji suddenly screamed at her.

“I told you to fucking let go! I know that you are sisters but I always said that that couldn’t interfere with the hierarchy. Just. Let. Go!”

Siyeon bit her lower lip trying to control herself. She knew Minji was right… if she let this pass Gahyeon will challenge her even more in the future and that wouldn't be good for the group. Siyeon locked eyes with her sister and she just couldn't do this. She couldn't look at her being in pain. She let go of Minji's shoulder and she turned her back to the girls, walking out of the room. This was the only way. She had to let Minji do her job but she couldn't be there.

“Let this be a lesson, young one. Just a little longer. And I don’t want to hear a bad word out of you today” Minji threatened the young girl, pushing her hand on her chest even harder, almost completely cutting off her breath.

Gahyeon shut her eyes closed, trying to endure the pain as tears streamed down on her cheeks. She knew she wouldn't die for this but she sure felt like she was. She couldn't breathe and her chest felt like it was about to be crushed. 

"P-Please" she managed to say in a whisper. Minji just looked her dead in the eyes with no expression. She couldn’t show emotion at this moment. She had to show Gahyeon that what she did was wrong. She upped the pressure once more to make the younger girl unable to breathe. She knew at which point she needed to release to let her stay alive though.

Minji didn't like this at all. She hated to do this. She hated to see the fear in Gahyeon's eyes when she was looking at her. The only thing that was making her feel better was that she knew Gahyeon would understand in the future. Siyeon did the same. She challenged her a couple of times and Minji did the same thing to her. Siyeon didn't look at her in the eyes nor talk to her for a whole week. But in the end she understood why this was necessary. She saw Gahyeon desperately trying to get her hand away but gave up when she couldn’t. Her eyes started slowly rolling back as she opened her mouth with no sound coming out.

Minji kept her hand on Gahyeon's chest for a couple more seconds before finally removing it. As soon as she did Gahyeon fell on the floor, she desperately put her hand on her chest, clenching her fist on her shirt trying to breathe. Since she was done with her lesson, Minji crouched down to help the younger girl, but Gahyeon looked at her with fear in her eyes as she tried to crawl back.

“Let this be a lesson for in the future, kiddo” Minji hissed, trying again to offer Gahyeon her hand but the younger girl swatted it away, still panting heavily.

Minji sighed standing up. It was enough for today. She turned her back to the younger girl and walked to the other room where she found Siyeon sat on a chair with her face in her hands. 

"You should go check on your sister" Minji said coldly, walking towards the stairs. She hated all of this. 

“Why did you give her that punishment, Minji? It’s terrifying to be on the verge of dying. No one should get that as their first pun-” Siyeon tried to ask but Minji turned around and yelled at her to shut up.

Siyeon looked at her and tried to control herself. She knew this was heavy for Minji too. It wasn't easy to bring someone you love to the verge of dying while looking at her in the eyes. She didn't say anything more and Minji just turned her back to Siyeon again and walked upstairs. Siyeon ran in the other room to find her sister laid down on the ground, panting while tears kept streaming down her face.

“Si... she... she... Minji almost... she almost... killed...” Gahyeon tried to say between her heavy breaths, still trying to start breathing normally again. Her chest hurt a lot, it really felt like Minji was about to crush her bones.

Siyeon crouched down beside her sister, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her closer. 

"I know" she said, combing Gahyeon's hair and kissing her forehead. "Promise me you won't do it again, Gahyeon. Promise me, please. I won't be able to control myself if this happens again and I- I don't want to fight Minji" Siyeon pleaded with tears in her eyes.

“I... d-didn’t... w-want... to” Gahyeon answered, hugging Siyeon close. Her throat felt really dry and breathing hurt so much. Minji showed her that she was serious about this and she would do her absolute best to not be punished again, but she couldn’t promise that.

"I know you didn't want to but… Just know that whenever Minji does something to me, it's never a suffering for me. She cares about us and if she does something there is a reason. You don't have to protect me from her" Siyeon said, putting her wrist in front of Gahyeon. "Drink, blood will help you recover faster" she said with a smile.

Gahyeon shook her head, looking her sister in the eyes.

“Do... you... r-really like... s-submitting?” she asked with a serious tone. Or well, the most serious tone she could form right now.

For the first time in ages Siyeon tried to talk about sex as a normal subject with Gahyeon. She was 51 years old after all and she deserved to know. 

"It's not a real submission, Gahyeon. It mostly happens when we are having sex and honestly? I do like it. It's just Minji's way of doing it and we like to challenge each other for power...and I don't mind that she wins all the time" she said with a smile. "When you'll have sex...you will know" she added feeling a little shiver on her back. She really wasn't comfortable thinking about the fact that someone could touch her sister.

“So... she... makes you... submit through... sex? And... why... do you like... it?” the younger girl asked, ignoring the last thing Siyeon said. She was close to having sex before? Or was she? Did she already?

"I-... I don't know why I like it… she's powerful, she's in control and it turns me on" Siyeon said, trying to be as honest as she could. 

“I... don’t understand... how can... that turn.. you on?” Gahyeon asked not being able to imagine liking it yet.

"You get yourself a powerful partner and you will know" Siyeon replied with a chuckle. "And just to be clear...for 'powerful' I don't mean 'player'. You are not dominant because you have 10 girls at your feet, you are dominant if the one you have under you, enjoys being there" Siyeon said, locking eyes with Gahyeon and the younger girl wanted to sink through the floor. She couldn’t tell Siyeon about what she did. She just couldn’t. Her breathing was starting to get a bit more normal when something caught her attention.

“Why does she... almost kill me but, m-make you submit... through sex?” she asked.

"She almost killed me too, you know. When we were younger. But then I stopped challenging her, because I understood why she needs to keep the hierarchy untouched. I challenge her playfully during sex and that's the only moment in which she needs to make me submit" Siyeon said blushing a little. Gahyeon nodded. She really didn’t like Minji right now but hearing Siyeon she was sure that one day she would understand why the older vampire did what she did.

“Can I ask you why you two... started sleeping together?”

"It happened once out of boredom probably… we enjoyed it and...well… we never stopped" Siyeon replied quickly "But enough with the questions for today huh?" She added taking Gahyeon in her arms and walking towards her bedroom.

“Are you sure you don’t need to drink some of my blood?” Siyeon asked worriedly.

Gahyeon didn't answer but she had her face in the crook of Siyeon's neck as she walked her upstairs. She let out her fangs and she gently pierced her sister's neck. She just needed a little amount of blood, mostly to recover from the pain at her chest. Siyeon just let her drink as she kept carrying her to her room.

“Just tell me when you are done, sis” she whispered, standing in front of Gahyeon’s bed, waiting for her to finish.

Gahyeon drank for a little more and when she felt like she had enough to recover she detached herself from Siyeon's neck.

"Thank you" she weakly said as she felt herself drifting off to sleep in the safety of her sister's arms.

“Good night, Gahyeon and please don’t be mad at Minji” Siyeon whispered, kissing her sister’s forehead and laying her down in the bed, covering her with her blanket. Maybe she should go talk with Minji.

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments. Much love ♥


	10. Chapter 10

Siyeon left her little sister's room and sighed. Although it may not have looked like it, Minji didn't like doing this sort of stuff at all. In fact, she hated it but she knew that this was her role as leader of their group. Siyeon went to their room and softly knocked on the door.

"Baby?" Siyeon softly asked.

"Leave me alone" Minji replied weakly, sniffling a little. Siyeon sighed and opened the door, carefully walking in. She closed the door and she made a few steps forward

"I'm not leaving you alone right now" Siyeon stated, shaking her head. She got in bed with Minji and hugged her from behind. Minji weakly protested, trying to unwrap Siyeon's hand from her waist but the younger girl held her tightly.

"Hey, Minji... I know how you feel right now" Siyeon whispered, kissing her neck.

"No. No you don't, Siyeon!" Minji said, suddenly raising her voice. How could she know how this felt? "I had to make her believe that she was about to die… she… she crawled back in fear when I tried to help her out after that" Minji yelled. Siyeon just hugged her tighter, resting her head in the crook of Minji's neck, giving it another few pecks.

"I know, Minji... I was like that too when you first did that to me... I didn't talk to you for a few days. It's normal, bunny" Siyeon tried to comfort her.

"You only had me. You needed me to survive. She doesn't… she has you. She will be scared of me, she will hate me" Minji said weakly, thinking that just a couple of hours ago, the pink haired girl was talking to her about her day, trusting her.

"Minji... she needs you too! I'm sure she will understand. And... I still need you too, Minji" Siyeon whispered, seeing her friend like this hurt her.

"You don't" Minji stated weakly and when Siyeon tried to protest Minji cut her off. "You were about to fight me tonight, Siyeon. You...you don't understand what that means for me" she said weakly, putting some distance between them.

"But I didn't right? I didn't fight you! It was hard but I knew that you did what was needed. I fight myself for YOU, Minji" Siyeon desperately tried to explain.

"You said to her that she shouldn't challenge me anymore, because next time you won't be able to control yourself" Minji said, turning around and facing Siyeon with a blank expression. 250 years of being a vampire and Siyeon was still surprised by the fact that Minji heard her say that. 

"Minji I-" Siyeon tried to say but Minji left the bed and walked towards the door.

"Not tonight Lee, not tonight" she sighed opening the door and turning around. "I'll go sleep at Handong's tonight" she added closing the door.

Siyeon let her back drop on the bed again, she put her hands on her face and she let herself break down. She knew Minji was right, what she said was true. A real fight between the two of them would be the destruction of the group. Siyeon knew what she was supposed to do and how she was supposed to act… but when it comes to Gahyeon she couldn't bring herself to stand back.

She let her tears flow as she recalled Minji's last words. She called her Lee. Not Siyeon, not babe, not Singnie... just Lee. That once again stressed how much she had hurt her best friend. Her friend that she had known for over 200 years.

She tried to cry herself to sleep, but she just couldn't. The bed felt empty and the guilt of what she said was eating her alive. She stood up from her bed and walked to Gahyeon's room. She laid down on her sister's bed and she hugged her tightly, trying to not wake her up. She couldn't sleep alone… not tonight.

In the meantime Minji had arrived at Handong's bar, not too far from their house. She knocked on the door a few times, hoping the woman would come open it soon.

After a couple of minutes the door opened and a sleepy Handong smiled at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the vampire.

"Minji! What are you doi-" she was trying to ask, but she noticed that there was no expression at all on Minji's face. She didn't look happy, she didn't look sad, she didn't look hurt. It was like she wasn't feeling anything. "Are you okay?" Handong worriedly asked the older girl. 

"I know I hurt you with what I said last time, but can I please sleep here tonight?" Minji just asked, staring at the Chinese bartender.

Handong looked at the black haired vampire and she sighed. For a second she thought Minji was here to apologize to her, to tell her that she didn't mean what she said. But it wasn't anything like that… she just needed a place to sleep. 

"Sure… come in" Handong said looking away and letting the vampire enter "You can go upstairs, I'll take the couch" she added closing the door behind her.

"Thanks, is there anything I can do to repay you?" Minji asked, still talking in her neutral voice, looking at Handong.

"I've never asked for anything in return for what I do for you" Handong said, feeling hurt again. There was something she would like to get in return… but this definitely wasn't the moment for that. 

"You always have been too kind. But I want to do something this time. So if there is something just tell me whenever" Minji sighed, bowing to Handong.

Handong ignored what Minji said and she started walking towards the couch with a pillow and a blanket in her arms. She looked at the vampire and it hurt to see her like that. She tried to put aside her own pain.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Minji. The vampire just shook her head with a chuckle where Handong could hear the hurt in.

"Nothing you would understand, Handong. Nothing any human would"

Handong felt a sharp pain in her chest at hearing that. It was another reminder that she was just a human and Minji was something definitely out of her league. Minji never said anything like that before… Handong had never felt like she was 'just a human' when she was with Minji. But she did now. 

"Right… I guess a stupid human can't understand vampires' problems" Handong hissed, throwing the pillow on the couch, letting tears stream down her face.

"I didn't say you were stupid Handong. Not at all. I just said you wouldn't get it, even if you wanted to" Minji explained with a sigh, still talking in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Just go upstairs Minji" Handong said dropping herself on the couch "You came here to have a place to sleep tonight. I gave you one" Handong coldly replied.

"Fine, thank you" Minji said, bowing again before turning around, wanting to go upstairs.

She walked towards the stairs when something light hit her behind her back. She turned around to find Handong's pillow on the ground at her feet. When she looked up again she found a crying Handong with gritted teeth.

"Fucking feel something!!" She yelled in Minji's face "Be angry, be sad, yell, cry… but feel something!" The Chinese girl clenched her fists looking at Minji… she couldn't see her like that. She looked soulless. Minji had to say that Handong saying that did something to her but she didn't want to break down. After what happened last time with the Chinese girl, she couldn't pull her into this.

"It's not that easy Handong"

The Chinese girl took Minji by the collar and pushed her against the wall. She kept pushing her back, making Minji's back collide with the wall a couple of times. She knew she wasn't hurting the vampire at all, she probably wasn't feeling anything at all, not even a tickle.

"Let go" Handong yelled again "Please, let yourself go" Minji kept a straight face, just letting Handong do what she was doing. She had hurt the bartender's feelings enough already.

"Fucking talk to me Minji!" Handong screamed, punching the wall with her fist.

Minji looked at Handong and stopped her fist with her hand when she saw that the Chinese girl was about to punch the wall again. 

"Don't. You will hurt yourself" Minji said with a blank expression.

"No! No Minji, this doesn't hurt" the Chinese woman said angrily removing her hand from Minji's and hitting the wall again "YOU are hurting me by acting like this!" 

"Stop Handong... stop" Minji said in the same tone but when she kept going Minji took her by the collar and threw her on the ground, going down with her. "I told you to fucking stop!" She yelled.

Handong held her breath for a couple of seconds. Her hand hurt because of the punches on the wall and she definitely didn't expect to be thrown on the ground. Why did Minji want her to stop punching the wall? 

"Don't act like you care" Handong said in a whisper, locking eyes with Minji. Minji shook her head cupping Handong's face.

"I do care! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Minji yelled hovering over her.

"I told you that you are the one hurting me right now. It's fucking painful to see you like this Minji" Handong yelled back at the vampire. 

"I'm sorry Handong but I can't tell you about it. I can't bring myself to do that now" she whispered.

"I don't need you to tell me, Minji. I need you to allow yourself to feel something" Handong whispered, cupping Minji's cheek with her hand. "I won't force you to talk about it… you can just cry or destroy the bar with punches for all I care. Do whatever makes you feel better, but do something"

"I... I just need to sleep, Handong. I just need to sleep" Minji replied in a weak voice.

Handong sighed. She really felt like she wasn't enough to make the vampire feel better. 

"Fine" she said weakly, slowly pushing Minji away and trying to get up "Just go to sleep" Minji reached out and held Handong's hand, shaking her head.

"I don't want to sleep alone, Dongie" she whispered.

"Minji I-" Handong tried to say weakly. She didn't know if she could bring herself to sleep in the same bed as Minji tonight. She felt like she was falling even harder for the older woman each time they touched, each time they slept spooning each other, each time Minji kissed her cheek. This would be extremely painful, but Minji needed her tonight. She took her pillow off the ground and she faked a smile "Let's go to bed then"

Minji nodded and followed Handong to her room. The older girl got in bed first and patted the spot behind her, silently telling Handong to spoon her. Maybe she really did like being the little spoon.

Handong laid herself beside Minji, hugging her from behind. She rested her head in the crook of Minji's neck and she sighed faintly. Why did this feel so right when it was clearly something impossible? In her hands she was holding something that she desperately wanted but she knew she couldn't have.

"Thank you, Handong and goodnight" Minji whispered in a soft voice, pushing her body back against Handong's.

"Good night Minji" Handong whispered, feeling a tear streaming down her face. She pulled the older girl closer, not wanting to let go.

-=-

The next morning in the hunters' house, Bora was up early. Yubin was at Miyeon's house for the entire weekend, including Monday because they didn't have school, meaning she and Yoohyeon had the house for themselves. She went to Yoohyeon's room to wake the taller girl up.

She jumped on the bed, throwing herself on the silver haired girl.

"Yooh! Wake up!" she yelled with an evil smirk, tickling the silver haired woman waist through the sheets. Yoohyeon squirmed around in the bed trying to push her hands away. She opened her eyes and started laughing at the tickling.

"Stop... Bora... I'm awake, what's... up?" she laughed.

"We are alone" Bora smirked "Yubin is away for the whole weekend" she said teasingly bending down towards Yoohyeon.

"So? We have been alone a few times in our lives. What's your point?" Yoohyeon yawned, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Bora bent down even more, kissing Yoohyeon's neck. "My point is" she whispered biting down on Yoohyeon's pulse "That we are alone… And no one would complain about you being loud" 

Yoohyeon let out a breathy moan with a chuckle.

"Did you really wake me up for this? We have the whole weekend" Yoohyeon yawned again. "And I'm not the only loud one"

Bora didn't reply, she leaned herself on Yoohyeon's body but when she did the silver haired girl whimpered loudly, widening her eyes. Bora had placed her legs between her thighs, pushing right where the vampire had dug her nails into her skin.

"Are you okay, Yoohyeon? Seems like you are being loud today" Bora smirked, stroking her cheek.

There was no point in lying, Yoohyeon knew that Bora would see the cuts sooner or later. She could explain her hurting her arm by falling on the ground… but there wasn't a plausible explanation for nail marks on her thighs. 

"I have to tell you something…" she said looking at Bora and the older girl looked at her worriedly. The worried face then turned into a smirk.

"Oh you naughty puppy, I know that you are horny already" Bora whispered, thinking that that was what Yoohyeon wanted to tell her.

"Bora… that's not what this is about" Yoohyeon said with a serious expression "I… I have some wounds on my body. I really didn't want to bring you into this but there's no point in lying. You would see them eventually"

Bora already knew what this was about so she quickly lowered Yoohyeon's pants to reveal her wounds.

"When did this happen, Yoohyeon and who did this?!" She gasped.

"Yesterday and..uh.. a vampire but" Yoohyeon really wanted to explain the whole situation "She's… she's not a monster like the others" she said weakly.

"And that's why she dug her fucking nails into your leg, Yoohyeon?" Bora yelled, not believing at all what her leader was saying. "What the fuck are you saying?" 

"She... she saved me Bora. Again. If not for her... I would've been s-shot" Yoohyeon softly said.

"You were hunting alone again" Bora said weakly. "Who shot you? And what do you mean she saved you?" Bora asked, trying to wrap her mind around what was going on.

"I wasn't hunting, I was just attacked. It was a random vampire that shot at me and she... qhe blocked the bullet for me, Bora"

"Why would she do that Yoohyeon? Why would a vampire save a hunter? This makes no fucking sense" Bora yelled again, hoping to make Yoohyeon reason. 

"She said she hunts the vampires that feed on humans herself... she... she is not a monster, Bora" Yoohyeon said and Bora scoffed.

"Aren't you the one who swore to kill every last one of those creatures?"

"I did Bora, and I meant it! But she… she saved my life twice. She was badly injured yesterday after she fought to save me and I… I had her at gun point. She surrendered and told me to end her but I- I couldn't…" Yoohyeon admitted weakly.

"I... I don't know what to say to you Yoohyeon. I want to yell and scream at you but at the same time... I can't help but feel grateful towards her, knowing I could've lost you twice already" Bora whispered.

"She… she was the reason I made you retreat that night. She was the powerful vampire I told you about, the one I didn't want you to fight. And the injured vampire you and Yubin were following was her friend. And I… I saw her desperately trying to get in the building to save her and… I understood that her friend meant to her what you and Yubin mean to me. I couldn't let you take her down…" Yoohyeon said putting a hand on Bora's cheek.

"It all suddenly makes so much sense... why... why didn't you tell me? I can't say I understand but... somehow I do? It's weird" Bora whispered.

"It's not weird Bora. We are hunters… but we are humans too. And talking with her I realized that they can be humans too. They're not all monsters. I thought a lot about this and the only difference between me and her is the eternal life and the bloodthirst. She has friends she cares about, she wants to protect them and she wants to end the nightshade clan… just like us" Yoohyeon explained.

"The nightshade clan? What the hell is that?" Bora asked. Trying to cope with what Yoohyeon told her. It was hard to believe vampires could feel like humans too. She was always taught they were monsters.

"Let's say it's the 'monsters' clan" Yoohyeon briefly explained. She wanted to get a weight out of her chest and she needed to tell Bora the truth… all of it. "Bora… I- I let her…feed on me" she said out of the blue. Bora's eyes widened, looking at Yoohyeon's neck, searching for a wound.

"You what?! Why the fuck would you do that?!" Bora yelled.

"W-wait, let me explain. She… She was badly injured and she couldn't even stand on her feet. She told me she was afraid she would become a monster too because she desperately needed blood so I… I told her to take it from my wound" she quickly said and Bora's eyes widened even more "But wait! She...she made me take my gun and she told me to… to shoot her if she lost control" Yoohyeon said trying to justify herself.

"Was she able to stay in control?" Bora asked, looking her in the eyes.

"She was at the beginning. I was bleeding and she was in desperate need of blood but she didn't attack me. But then when she... drank from me… I think she lost her control for a while and-" Yoohyeon said, unable to continue.

"And what Yoohyeon?! Did you kill her? Did you shoot?" Bora pushed her girl. She wanted to hear the full truth this time.

"I tried to tell her to stop but she didn't so I… I placed my gun at her chest but… but I couldn't bring myself to do it, Bora. And I'm glad I didn't because shortly after she… She stopped when I squeezed her shoulders, asking her to stop" Yoohyeon said nervously playing with Bora's fingers.

"I-... I can't believe you Yoohyeon. Why would you do something so dangerous why would you-" Bora started asking but Yoohyeon cut her off.

"Because I trust her"

"Y- You trust her?" Bora repeated in disbelief. "She's a vampire, Yoohyeon. Maybe she's not a monster, I'll give you that… but she's still a vampire. What if she lost control? What if she didn't stop? You… you shouldn't have done that" Bora said again, looking down.

"Maybe I shouldn't have. But I felt like I had to. She risked her life twice to save me without any reason and I... I felt like I needed to repay her" Yoohyeon whispered.

Bora stayed silent for a while and then she nodded weakly "Fine…" she said looking at Yoohyeon's eyes. She couldn't blame the younger girl for what she did. From what Yoohyeon said, that vampire had people she cared about… she probably had people to come home to. But still she risked her life twice to save Yoohyeon. 

"Bora? We... we are okay right?" Yoohyeon asked with a hopeful voice, placing her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders.

Bora leaned on Yoohyeon's body, hugging her tightly. 

"If you come home to me alive every night, we will always be okay, Yooh" Bora said weakly "I trust your judgement… and if you say you trust her… I do too" she added with a sigh.

"Thank you... you don't know how much it means to hear that. But can we please keep this between us for now?" She whispered.

"I will try" Bora replied "But you know I can't lie to that brat" she added thinking about the blue haired girl "so let's hope she doesn't ask questions" 

"I'm not asking you to lie but thank you, Bora. Really" Yoohyeon smiled pulling Bora down against her body.

"You are a weird leader, you know that?" Bora said with a chuckle "You give us rules and you are the one that doesn't follow them" 

"We all know rules were meant to be broken and besides, it's not like the two of us ever followed the rules right?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"Right" Bora said, chuckling as well. She thought about everything Yoohyeon told her and it was a lot to take in. The thing that scared her the most was that Yoohyeon risked to die twice and Bora wasn't there. What if one day Yoohyeon won't come home? She couldn't afford to lose her. 

"Yooh.. promise me you won't go out again without telling me… please" she said weakly.

"I promise Bora" Yoohyeon said, noticing the look on the older girl's face. "Hey, it's alright... I'm still here, baby" she whispered to reassure her.

"You are but… Just because that vampire saved you… twice" Bora said weakly "I almost lost you, twice"

"Let's not focus on that okay, Bora. I'm here in your arms and this is what matter" Yoohyeon whispered.

"No Yooh… you don't get it! I can't just be glad that you're here in my arms now and ignore the fact that you almost died! It… it takes just a second Yooh. You're too reckless and I-" Bora tried to say when Yoohyeon took her face in her hands.

"Stop it" the silver haired woman whispered, locking eyes with Bora. And then it was just silence. Yoohyeon caressed Bora's cheek with her thumb, combing her hair with her other hand and never losing eye contact.

Bora bent down slowly, cupping Yoohyeon's cheek with her hand. She locked her lips with the silver haired woman's ones and she let herself go. She put all the fear, all the sadness into that kiss, hoping that Yoohyeon could understand how afraid Bora was at the thought of losing her. Yoohyeon mimicked her movements and pulled Bora closer to reassure her she was fine. She could handle herself and would make sure she and her friends would be safe. After a bit they pulled away and Yoohyeon smiled.

"I forgot that this was why you woke me up" she joked.

Bora chuckled and she decided to tease Yoohyeon a little.

"Forget about that. You are hurt, I can't take advantage of you like that" Bora said sitting on her knees and trying to leave the bed.

Yoohyeon grabbed Bora and pulled her close, their faces inches apart.

"I like when you take advantage of me though" the silver haired girl whispered.

"You are a leader in our team but you are such a bottom in bed" Bora laughed, playfully punching Yoohyeon's arm. "Is it okay for you to wait until tonight though? I was planning on going to Gahyeon's this morning…"

"Gahyeon? Yubin's 'study buddy'?" Yoohyeon asked confused.

"Yeah I wanted to apologize to her friend. Siyeon I think she was called" Bora explained.

"I can wait but weren't you the one that wanted to have sex earlier?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"I wanted to, but then you got me all emotional!" Bora said with a pout. Yoohyeon laughed and wrapped her arm around Bora's waist, rolling them over. 

"I will be patient and I will wait, but you owe me" Yoohyeon whispered in Bora's ear, hovering over her.

"I'll make sure to live up to the expectations puppy" she said, cupping the younger girl's crotch really quick and pushing Yoohyeon off of her.

Yoohyeon sighed, pretending to be hurt by Bora's behaviour.

"You come here, you wake me up, you turn me on… And then you just leave me here… like this" she said in a dramatic tone and Bora laughed standing up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"I'll make it up to you tonight baby, I promise" she said blowing a kiss to Yoohyeon. "Besides, if you are turned on you know what to do" she added with a chuckle walking out of the door.

"Bora!" Yoohyeon called with a whine.

"Gotta go! Sorry!" Bora yelled as she went into her room to change herself. Yoohyeon pouted and decided that if Bora wasn't there, she might as well go back to sleep. She hugged the pillow under her head and she closed her eyes again.

-=-

Siyeon was downstairs in the kitchen sipping on some blood. Gahyeon was still sleeping upstairs and Minji... well she assumed Minji was still at Handong's.

Siyeon didn't sleep at all that night. She knew she messed up and she tried to reach Minji multiple times on her phone but the older vampire wasn't picking up her calls. She sighed and took another sip of blood when suddenly someone knocked on the door. She quickly put the blood bag back in the fridge and she looked at her reflection in the mirror in the living room to make sure that there wasn't blood on her lips or teeth.

She ran over to the door with a big smile, thinking it was Minji but her smile dropped right before she opened it. Minji had a key... she wouldn't knock. She opened the door, revealing the tiny woman from a few days before.

Siyeon sighed, hoping that the woman wasn't here to fight again because this definitely wasn't the right day. Siyeon was so tired and angry that she would just throw the small woman out of the window. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"I wanted to apologize to you... I would react the same if my sister was possibly hooking up with a player so... I was being unfair" the older woman said, bowing her head.

Siyeon definitely didn't expect this. She didn't know what she was expected when the tiny woman showed up at her door, but it definitely wasn't this. 

"You called me guard dog" Siyeon said in a cold voice, looking at Bora.

"Does that necessarily need to be a bad thing? I just noticed how protective you were over her" Bora said with a little smile.

"Said the one that almost broke my arm telling me to let go of Blue Hair through gritted teeth" Siyeon teased with a little smile.

"Pretty sure that you would do the same if I pinned Pink Hair against the wall"

"I definitely would" Siyeon said, looking down a little "I shouldn't have pinned her against the wall. I just didn't like the idea of her toying with my sister" Siyeon admitted.

"I don't like the idea of her toying with anyone but... all the girls are willing and Yubin is an adult" Bora reasoned.

Siyeon nodded, Bora was right about that. She wanted to invite the woman in for a cup of coffee or something but she really didn't know how to prepare human food and Gahyeon was asleep. She looked at Bora and she decided to be a little bold. She didn't have to go on patrol this morning, her sister was still sleeping and Minji was… somewhere else. She had a free morning.

"I would like to offer you something, but the fridge is pretty empty today" Siyeon said with an apologetic smile "Can I buy you a cup of coffee at a cafe nearby?" she asked with a hopeful smile. She didn't feel like spending the day alone. Bora raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Of course you can do that let's go!" She beamed, linking arms with Siyeon. "Lead the way" 

Siyeon smiled happily, liking how social the woman was. The exact opposite of her. They walked for some minutes and they finally reached the cafe. They sat down at a table and Bora looked at the cart, curiously reading all the names of the different types of coffees.

"What are you taking?" The tiny woman asked curiously. Siyeon widened her eyes. This wasn't Handong's bar. There was literally nothing she could drink here without getting herself a terrible stomachache. She mentally facepalmed. Why did she not just take Bora to Handong's bar? The Chinese woman was practically her neighbour.

"I uhh... I'll take the same as you" she nervously answered.

"You sure? I have pretty weird preferences" Bora laughed and Siyeon mentally scoffed. It would taste all the same to her anyway. An awfully bitter taste. 

"Yeah, I'm sure I would like whatever you have" Siyeon lied with a smile.

"Well, don't come whining later" Bora chuckled, calling the waiter and ordering two coffees for them. "So... why did you ask me out?" 

"You came all the way to my house to apologize and I didn't have anything to offer you… So I thought it would be nice to take you out for a coffee" Siyeon said genuinely.

"You didn't have to but I really appreciate it. It also makes me feel a little less bad for what I did to my friend Yoohyeon" Bora chuckled.

Siyeon widened her eyes. Did she fight with her friend too? How similar could they be?

"I did something terrible to my friend Minji as well" she admitted "What did you do?" She asked looking at Bora.

"I uhh... do you really want to know?" Bora laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Siyeon said, thinking that maybe this could help the tiny woman feel better for what she did.

"Okay! So I woke her up, wanting to have sex with her. Then we talked about something serious and when she was ready to fuck after, telling me she was turned on, I left her hanging and came to meet you" she told the younger girl without shame.

Siyeon was blushing madly for what the girl had told her. She wasn't even involved but she was embarrassed because the tiny woman just told her everything without even feeling ashamed. 

"I...uh… well… that's not a nice thing t-to do" Siyeon commented, looking everywhere but at Bora.

"I know it isn't she was really whiny" Bora laughed. "I promised I would make it up to her tonight though, we have the house for ourselves" 

"T-that's nice" Siyeon replied, totally uncomfortable with the subject. "So...you are like... together? You called her 'friend'" 

"Together is a big word, we just fuck, a lot" Bora said right at the moment the waiter came to bring their coffees, clearly having heard what the tiny woman said. "It's fun" Bora added, not even caring that the guy was there.

Siyeon looked at the waiter with an apologetic smile and she thanked him for the coffees. 

"Blue Hair got it from you then" Siyeon commented, locking eyes with Bora.

"Hey, I'm not a player! I only have sex with Yoohyeon" Bora pouted.

"I- ...uh… It's the same for me and Minji" Siyeon admitted. The woman was being honest with her, without any shame… so why couldn't she do that too?

"Then why do you compare me to Yubin if you do the same?! You are a meanie!" Bora pouted. "Anyway, what's it like? Your sex?" She added. Why wasn't the small woman uncomfortable at all?

"It's...uh…nice?" Siyeon whispered, not wanting the whole cafe to hear about her sex life. 

"Nice? Sounds boring... any kinks? More details?" Bora pushed, seeing Siyeon's cheeks reddening more.

"W-why should I give y-you details?" Siyeon asked, feeling like her face was on fire. "Y-you go first and… if I feel like it I will answer to your questions after that" Bora shook her head, taking a sip from her coffee.

"That's not how it works. I asked first" she smirked. "If you don't want to that's fine. I'll just have to ask Minji when I see her next time" 

Siyeon panicked, knowing how comfortable Minji was in giving away sexual details about their relationship. God knows what she could say to Bora...and how she would say it.

"I- ...uh… I would say I-I'm a b-bottom with M-Minji. She's p-pretty d-dominant" Siyeon admitted, looking down at her fingers.

“I could guess you were a bottom” Bora laughed inspecting Siyeon’s behaviour. “Let me guess... You like choking?” the small woman asked.

"W-what?? W-why?" Siyeon asked with her mouth opened in disbelief. Did she talk with Minji already??

“I don’t know, it’s just what I think when I look at you. Am I right?” she asked.

"Maybe…" Siyeon said ashamed, looking down at her coffee and playing with the straw.

“That’s not an answer I take. Yes or no~” Bora cooed.

Siyeon was feeling flustered and she was tired of all the teasing from a woman she didn't even know. So she decided to play that game as well.

"Yes" she said finally raising her eyes and looking at Bora "I like choking" she added with a smirk and Bora felt kinda taken aback. She didn't expect that.

“T-that’s great... I kn-knew it” she tried to sound all confident.

Siyeon smirked even more. The tiny woman didn't look that confident anymore. Siyeon was a vampire after all… and they were born to flirt. 

"Your turn… what do you like?" Siyeon asked in a low voice, leaning a little towards Bora, with an interested expression.

“I-... I think we should stop talking about this” Bora awkwardly chuckled. “Maybe we can talk ab-” she tried to say but Siyeon cut her off.

“Not just yet, answer me, Bora” she whispered.

"I- I'm a top with Yoohyeon b-but probably a-anyone would b-be a top with her so… I c-can't really brag a-about that" Bora said really quickly, mentally facepalming after it. Why did she say that??

“Interesting...” Siyeon said, licking her lips and tapping her fingernails on the table. “So what did you want to talk about?” she asked in a low voice. Bora didn’t know how this woman turned so confident all of the sudden.

"I- I… don't remember" Bora admitted. She didn't have anything she wanted to talk about… She just wanted to drop the previous subject.

“Then let me ask you a question,” Siyeon said leaning close to her ear. “How did you and Yoohyeon meet?” she asked in a normal voice, surprising the older girl again.

"We…our parents were friends. We grew up together" Bora said and it wasn't a complete lie. "What about you and Minji?" She asked curiously.

“We just met somewhere and never parted again. I can’t really remember where though” the woman chuckled. “We were still kids so those memories are far away” she lied. "What about Blue Hair? Were your parents friends too?" She asked again.

“Yubin was just my friend. Our parents didn’t really know each other. Yubin’s parents they... died when she was 6 so mine took her in. She’s basically a little sister to me” Bora explained.

Siyeon nodded. She remembered that Yubin's parents were dead, but she didn't know how she ended up living with Bora and Yoohyeon. 

"So we both have a coloured hair little sister" Siyeon said with a chuckle.

“Seems like we do! You have Pink Hair and I have Yubin!” Bora cheered, taking another sip from her coffee and seeing that Siyeon hadn’t drunk anything yet.

Siyeon noticed Bora's eyes on her cup of coffee and she smiled apologetically.

"Okay, confession time… I don't like coffee" she lied pouting "But I was sure you wouldn't agree with going out to a cafe with me, if I told you I wouldn't order anything" she admitted, looking down.

“You are truly a weird one Siyeon” Bora chuckled, looking at her phone and seeing the time. It was almost time for her and Yoohyeon to go on their solo patrols.

"Well… it's kinda late and unfortunately I have to go! But thank you for the cup of coffee and the company" Bora smiled widely. Siyeon saw the woman standing up and the words just left her lips.

"Would you mind giving me your number?" she asked, looking at Bora. The younger girl turned around and reached out her hand.

“Of course! That way we can meet again! Give me your phone, real quick” Bora replied. Siyeon gave her her phone and Bora quickly typed her number in, saving it in Siyeon’s contacts. “There you go”

"I- I'll text you then… so you can save my number as well" Siyeon said, smiling happily. Bora nodded and waved at her, walking away. Siyeon tried to find the contact on her phone but she couldn't find it. After some minutes she understood why. Bora saved her contact as "Queen Bora".

She chuckled when she read it, paying for the coffees and walking back home.

“She is a pretty interesting one” she mumbled to herself.

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments, much love ♥


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Smut ahead

Handong opened her eyes feeling something that was tickling her neck. She saw Minji's beautiful black hair laid down on the pillow and she noticed that during the whole night none of them moved an inch. Handong was still spooning Minji and it still hurt the Chinese girl's heart.

She had her arms tightly wrapped around Minji and her steady breathing and heartbeat signalled that the older woman was still sleeping and Handong really didn’t want to wake her up. She tried to move an arm but once she did, Minji took hold of it and hugged it tightly.

Handong sighed and the pain in her chest increased. She couldn't do this. She couldn't wake up holding Minji and knowing that she will never be hers. She took hold of her arm in her sleep, not wanting to let go… but if she was awake, would she have done the same? Would Minji hold her, not wanting to let go? She couldn’t take it anymore and lightly shook Minji’s body.

“Minji? Minji... wake up please” she whispered in her ear.

Minji mumbled something in her sleep but Handong couldn't hear what she said.

"Minji… please" Handong pleaded again, shaking Minji's body a little bit harder. The vampire slowly woke up, turned around with her eyes still closed and placed a kiss on Handong's lips, moving hers slowly. Handong was shook. She just let Minji do what she wanted, feeling her lips move on hers. Her heart started beating faster but she didn’t know what was happening. Why did Minji kiss her?

"Morning Singnie" Minji said with a sleepy voice, detaching herself from Handong's lips, rubbing her still closed eyes. Now the Chinese girl understood. Minji wasn’t thinking of her. Her heart dropped at that.

Minji leaned her head on the pillow, unable to open her eyes yet. She felt like she was about to drift off to sleep again. She pulled Handong closer 

"I can't wake up properly if you don't kiss me back Singnie" Minji said with a pout, kissing Handong again. Again Handong just let it happen. It hurt but she just imagined that Minji was doing this on purpose. When she pulled away she felt like she needed to speak up though.

“M-Minji?”

Minji opened her eyes slowly… That voice was way too deep to be Siyeon's, even that early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes trying to focus on the girl that was laying beside her. And when she did, she brought a hand on her mouth, widening her eyes.

“H-Handong?! Oh my god! I’m... I’m sorry” she apologized, trying to put some distance between them but the Chinese girl was still holding her.

"It's okay" Handong said with a weak voice and a sad smile. She really wasn't good at lying. Minji looked at her and held her face in her hands.

“Hey, I’m sorry I just... I guess I didn’t remember I was here...” Minji admitted, looking down. Handong nodded but she felt hurt. She just discovered how Siyeon woke up every day by Minji kissing her and it didn’t even mean anything to them. But still... she was jealous.

"You don't need to justify yourself" Handong said, gently removing Minji's hands from her face, letting go of the vampire’s waist. 

"I have to open the bar" she coldly said as she sat up on her bed.

“Handong... If I knew I was here I would’ve-” Minji tried to say but Handong shushed her by placing a finger against her lips.

“I know, Minji. You thought you were kissing Siyeon, not me” she just interrupted.

Minji stayed silent at that. She didn't know what to say to not hurt Handong's feelings. 

"I really have to open the bar. You take your time...leave whenever you want" Handong spoke, retracting her arms from around Minji and stopping out of bed, straightening her pajamas.

"Dongie" Minji called with a soft voice "W-What can I do? What can I do to fix this? To fix us?" she weakly asked. Since the moment Handong confessed to love her, everything went downhill and Minji didn't want that.

“That’s a good question, Minji. I want to know the answer to it as well. Because all of this... it doesn’t feel right” she weakly responded.

"I- I care about you Handong. I care about you in a way that it's hard to explain" Minji said, hoping to reassure Handong somehow.

"I know, Minji. You are not the problem… I am. I fell in love with you" Handong admitted looking at Minji's eyes.

“No one is at fault Handong” Minji countered, sitting up in the bed. “And yes, you fell in love but that shouldn’t be this much of a problem. I don’t feel the same way but why does that mean we can’t interact anymore?”

Handong looked down 

"Minji… Can you imagine how it feels to sleep hugging someone you love, knowing that she will never love you back? How it feels to hold her in your arms, knowing that your heart is beating like crazy, while she's feeling nothing?" Handong said, unable to hold back her tears. Minji fell silent at that. She messed up. She shouldn’t have come here after her fight with Siyeon. She hurt Handong in doing so.

“I’m sorry Handong... Coming here was a mistake, I messed up” she whispered.

"You did… But I could have told you so. I could have told you to go somewhere else. But you needed me and I- I wanted to be there for you… even if it hurt. That's how much I love you" Handong said weakly, wiping away her tears. Minji shook her head. She didn’t know what to do. Hearing Handong say that was so so sweet of her. And she was honored that a woman like her fell in love but she just couldn’t reciprocate those feelings.

“What should I do?” Minji asked, looking up at Handong with glassy eyes.

"I don't know, Minji" Handong said with a smile. "I asked that question to myself so many times. I thought that it would just go away at some point… but it didn't. It got worse day after day. I… I thought about pushing you away. Maybe if I… If I don't see you for a while, it would pass. But I can't bring myself to do it. I don't want that" Handong explained, feeling exasperated. She couldn't see a way out of this.

“Then I’ll do it for you... I’ll stay away from you for a while” Minji suggested, looking Handong in the eyes.

"No" Handong said, shaking her head violently "I said I don't want that" she repeated, looking at Minji.

“Maybe we shouldn’t think about what we want Handong but about what we need, for once. For us to go back to normal”

Handong kept shaking her head.

"No… I-I will… I will push down my feelings. I will learn how to ignore them until I won't love you anymore. I won't let them be a problem anymore… but please" Handong pleaded, going back in her bed, sitting down beside Minji and taking her hand in hers "Please don't leave me"

“Handong... don’t make this even more difficult... We both know you won’t be able to do that. Let’s start with a week” Minji said, squeezing Handong’s hands.

"P-Please Minji" Handong said, looking down at her hands, still shaking her head.

“No, I don’t want you to hurt like this anymore. We are doing this Handong, whether you want to or not. For you. For us” Minji said, raising her voice a little.

"You can't decide for me!" Handong yelled, crying. "You can't decide what is best for me! You can't just...just decide to disappear from my life like that!" She kept yelling in Minji's face. 

“Handong... this is not a ‘goodbye’... this is a ‘see you later’. Just, one week, okay?” Minji whispered.

Handong looked down again and nodded weakly. She knew Minji wouldn't change her mind about this and it was useless to fight over it. She reached out for Minji's hand next to her and looked up.

"Minji... I love you and... I want you for myself at least once... I promise that I'll try to move on after but... please, please have sex with me this once?" Handong whispered.

"Handong… it would make everything more difficult for you" Minji said weakly shaking her head "I… I don't think it's a good idea" she added, looking at Handong in the eyes. The Chinese girl smiled and guided Minji's hand to the waistband of her pajama pants.

"Just make me feel good, Minji, just this once"

Minji shifted closer to Handong, helping her to lay down. Once she did, Minji sat on the Chinese woman's waist and bent down to kiss her. She tried to ignore Handong's fast heartbeat that was echoing in her ears, reminding her that the Chinese girl loved her and that what they were about to do was terribly wrong.

Handong opened her mouth to let Minji in and pushed the older girl's hand under the waistband of her pants, wanting Minji to touch her. To show her what vampires could do.

Minji slipped her tongue in Handong's mouth, making her moan softly. She let the Chinese girl's hand guide hers inside of her pants.

"Are you sure about th-" Minji tried to say, detaching her lips from Handong for a second, but the red haired girl pulled her in for another kiss, not even bothering to let her finish her sentence. She pulled her own pants down and kicked them off so Minji wouldn't have to do that anymore. She focussed on the kiss, feeling Minji's tongue and on the hand exploring her lower body.

Minji gently rubbed her fingers through Handong's clothed folds a couple of times, before sliding off her panties. She detached her lips from Handong's and put some distance between their faces, just to see Handong's reaction to her touch. Minji saw the pleasure and the hurt in Handong's expression. She knew this wasn't right but it was the only thing the woman that made sure the 3 vampires could survive asked of her right now.

Minji rubbed her fingers through Handong's folds again and since the Chinese woman was clearly ready, she gently slipped two fingers in her, moving them slowly at the beginning. Handong moaned at the sensation. This is exactly how she thought it would feel. She arched her back to encourage her to go faster.

Minji quickened her pace just a little and waited for Handong to adjust. She wanted to make sure the girl was comfortable. When she saw that the Chinese woman was following her rhythm, she went a little faster again.

"Th-thank you, Minji!" Handong moaned, throwing her head back and letting Minji do what she wanted. The older girl kept trying to make Handong as comfortable as possible when she suddenly felt a hand at her own pants.

"H-Handong?" Minji asked confused, trying not to stop what she was doing with her hand. "D-don't...you don't have to" Minji reassured the red haired girl, but she kept moving her hand on Minji's pants for a while, before sliding it in.

The older woman quickened her pace a little hoping to catch her off guard but Handong kept going, entering Minji's panties and starting to rub her as well.

"I w-want t-to" she weakly moaned.

"Dongie" Minji said weakly, quickening the pace with her fingers again "I don't know if I can manage to control myself while taking you and being taken by you…" she admitted. She really didn't want to hurt Handong and she knew that keeping control during sex with a human required extreme concentration. And between everything that was happening, she didn't know if she would be able to concentrate on that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two fingers entering her as Handong gave her a little smile between her moans.

"Then... d-don't control... yourself... l-let go" she whispered.

Minji looked at Handong in the eyes… they were doing this. It was wrong but it was happening, so she might as well enjoy it to the fullest. She bent down and she kissed Handong's neck, opening her legs a little bit more, to give the Chinese woman more access.

Handong threw her head back when Minji sped up again. Meanwhile she was trying to take advantage of Minji opening her legs so she could make the vampire feel good too.

When Minji started making circles on her clit with the thumb, Handong felt like she was about to die of pleasure. She clenched her fist on Minji's shirt as she tried to keep going with her hand, to pleasure Minji as well. Handong knew it was really difficult, but she wanted her and Minji to come at the same time, together. She mimicked Minji's movements and hoped that would speed things up because if the vampire kept going at this rate, she was going to come undone really soon.

Minji let out a moan when she noticed Handong mimicked what she did to her. She opened her legs even more, to feel even deeper Handong's touch. The Chinese girl quickened the pace as soon as she heard Minji's moan. She knew the black haired vampire wasn't as close as she was… so she needed to resist and focus on Minji's pleasure.

But resisting was easier said than done when she felt Minji going even faster, faster than any human possibly could. This was she at least knew Minji was letting go but it made her plan a bit more difficult.

"I- I want… us to...to finish t-together" Handong said between moans, whispering in Minji's ear. Minji could feel that Handong was really really close but she was trying to resist. The vampire slipped her free hand inside her own pants, placing her hand on Handong's.

"I'll show you what I like" she said with a low voice. She wasn't that far from her climax, but Handong was extremely close, so she had to catch up.

Minji started moving Handong's hand really fast to bring herself closer to climax while slowing her hand inside of Handong a bit. This way she could make Handong's wish to finish together a little easier.

"I like it fast you see" she smirked to the bartender.

Handong was trying her best to resist, but she didn't know for how long she would be able to do it. Minji focused on her own pleasure for a while and when she felt really close she removed her hand from Handong's and let her do the rest.

"W- will you...b-bite me w-when I'm...t-there?" Handong pleaded between moans.

"You mean now?" Minji growled showing her fangs and leaning down as she curled her fast moving fingers deep inside of the woman under her.

Handong screamed, not because of the fangs piercing her skin, but for Minji's skilled fingers. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She arched her back and threw her head back, quickening the pace of her fingers as much as she could, hoping that it would be enough to make Minji come undone.

Right when Minji started drinking both women came at the same time, coating each others fingers as they slowed their pace to help ride out their orgasms.

Minji slowly calmed down, panting on Handong's neck, while she kept drinking from her.

Handong rode out her orgasm, but she felt another immense pleasure taking over while Minji was feeding on her. She felt her mind go blank as she had an orgasm and something even better right after. She was squirming in the bed, pulling Minji closer to her while her own body was still shaking from some aftershocks.

Minji put all the focus on Handong's pleasure, ignoring the sweet taste of her blood and that it was morning and she hadn't drunk blood in hours. She tried her best not to lose control, but Handong's hand pulling her closer wasn't helping. She kept going for another while, listening to Handong's heart beat impossibly fast.

"Handong, I've had enough" she mumbled against her neck, trying to pull back her head.

"I w-want...you to t-take...more o-of me" Handong pleaded between moans and heavy breaths, keeping Minji's head in place.

"You're going to pass out at this rate! Stop, Handong" Minji tried to reason, she didn't want to use her strenght to pull back.

Handong kept her hand behind Minji's head, not letting her move. She didn't care if she would pass out, she didn't care if she would die. This was her only chance to be with Minji… she didn't want it to end yet.

"I- I… love you… Minji" Handong said weakly between moans, suddenly feeling her head lighter. 

That was it for Minji. She used her power to pull back, putting some distance between the two of them.

"I think we are done, Handong" she panted, wiping her lips with her hand.

Handong nodded weakly, trying to keep her eyes open and patting her hand on the sheets next to her, to ask Minji to lay down beside her for a while.

"I-it's not sex... without cuddling... after... right?" Handong said with a weak smile.

"We shouldn't cuddle Handong. It's time for me to take my leave" Minji said, pulling her pants back in place.

"P-please… this is...my only time...with you. You c-can't just...leave like that" Handong said weakly, clenching her fist on the empty sheets beside her.

"It WAS your only time Handong. We finished" Minji sighed, putting on her coat to go on patrol again.

Handong looked at the ceiling, with tears threatening to leave her eyes, not wanting to look at Minji leave. 

"I… I'm glad you were the first to be mine...and I'm glad you were the first to take me" she admitted weakly, trying to push away the pain she was feeling right now.

Minji stopped in her tracks hearing that. She turned around with wide eyes. Why didn't she-?

"What?! Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" She almost yelled.

Handong smiled weakly, still looking at the ceiling 

"Because you would have never agreed to this if I told you. But Minji I… I have loved you for as long as I remember. You are the only one I've loved. My first time… it had to be you" Handong whispered, hoping that Minji could hear her anyway.

"7 years Handong... 7 fucking years" Minji said, shaking her head before leaving the room. This was even more of a mistake she first thought it was.

Handong rolled over in bed, laying on her side and bringing her knees to her chest, hugging her pillow as tight as she could. Was this a mistake? She betrayed Minji, she didn't tell her this was her first time. She thought she would be happy, falling asleep knowing that, at least for a day, Minji was hers and she was Minji's. But this was hurting way more than she would have ever expected…

-=-

Minji walked around for a few hours to try and clear her mind about everything that happened this morning. She made a mistake but she wasn't going to dwell on that. The vampire planned to go back home and make up, and probably make out, with Siyeon after their fight yesterday, when she smelled a familiar scent of blood in the area. Luckily she had her mask with her.

She climbed up on a roof, trying to follow the familiar scent. It was getting stronger and stronger as she got closer to the source of it. She crouched down on a ledge and she smiled watching a beautiful silver haired girl walking, carefully looking around.

"Be careful out in these streets" she teased, seeing how the girl got startled and took her gun out, looking around her.

"I come in peace" Minji said with a chuckle and putting her hands in the air, as she made herself visible for Yoohyeon. As soon as the hunter put down her gun, Minji jumped down from the roof, landing right in front of her. 

"If it isn't the masked vampire" Yoohyeon chuckled. Minji bowed and looked at the girl with a smile. She of course knew what she was called but Yoohyeon didn't know the woman she knew as Minji was actually the vampire she was talking to.

"Hello there, unmasked hunter" Minji joked as reply.

"That is actually pretty annoying" Yoohyeon protested with a pout "You can see my face, but I can't see yours. I saved your life too… don't you trust me enough?" she asked with a hopeful smile. Minji put a hand on the woman's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"I'm hiding my face for your benefit. You would be blinded by my beauty and be too distracted" she laughed.

Yoohyeon shook her head with a smile.

"You are unbelievable, vampire" she said chuckling "Can I at least know your name? It's annoying to call you 'vampire' all the time" she admitted and Minji thought about that for a couple of seconds.

"Jiu" she said looking at Yoohyeon with a smile.

"Is that your real name?" The hunter asked, suspiciously "You gave it away too easily" 

"It's not, but you can call me that. It's better than 'vampire', right?" Minji said laughing.

"I guess it is" Yoohyeon mumbled.

"So what about you?" Minji suddenly asked, confusing the younger girl.

"What about me?" Yoohyeon asked, pointing at herself. Sometimes she was just really dumb.

"What about your name, silly goose" the vampire said with a roll of her eyes 

"Oh!" Yoohyeon said scratching the back of her head, ashamed. "Uhm…" She said, trying to take time.

"Are you trying to come up with a cool nickname?" Minji asked laughing, and Yoohyeon blushed madly. "Look, I'm looking at your bare face right now… There is no use in hiding your name when I know your pretty face" the vampire added chuckling. Yoohyeon thought about it a bit more and concluded that the vampire was right.

"Yoohyeon... it's Yoohyeon" she told her and Minji flashed her a bright smile.

"Yoohyeonie, that's a cute name" she cheered.

The hunter blushed a little at the nickname 

"Jiu is cute too. But I would like to know your real name someday" she admitted, looking at Minji.

"I'm sure you will. Let's use Jiu until we get used to each other, okay?" Minji replied, reassuring Yoohyeon that she will open up to her, someday. The funny thing was that Yoohyeon actually knew her name already. She just didn't know Minji was her.

"Are you planning on getting used to each other then?" Yoohyeon asked with a shaky voice. "Isn't that a bit... I don't know... weird?"

"Why?" Minji asked, starting to walk around Yoohyeon as a shark would do with her prey. "Because you're a hunter and I'm a vampire?" She whispered. Yoohyeon gulped, hearing Minji so close to her ear 

"Y-yes?" She asked in a high pitched tone.

"You saved my life. You didn't shoot me when you had the chance to kill me...and you let me feed on you when you thought I was dying" Minji said with a low voice "And I saved you as well. Do you really think that us getting used to each other is the weird thing in all of this?" 

"I don't know Jiu... how do you plan on... you know... getting to know me?" The hunter asked, still feeling a little nervous with Minji so close to her.

"We have a common goal, don't we?" Minji asked, whispering right in Yoohyeon's ear, as she kept slowly walking in a circle around the hunter.

"That d-doesn't mean we h-have to achieve it together" Yoohyeon quickly replied, closing her eyes.

"We don't have to but… think about it. The possibilities of success would increase. You can offer me your hunter skills… I saw you fight and you're pretty good and...you have pretty good aim" Minji said, poking her shoulder on the spot where Yoohyeon had shot her. "And I can offer you protection" she added, stopping right behind the hunter, putting two hands on her shoulders.

"I c-can't decide this alone, Jiu. I'm s-sure you can't either. D-do your f-friends even know about... this" Yoohyeon protested, tensing up when she felt the hands on her shoulders.

"They don't, but I'm the leader, I make the calls" Minji said confidently, squeezing Yoohyeon's shoulders a little. Yoohyeon leaned into the touch, not able to deny her hands felt good.

"You have some knots in your shoulders and neck, Yoohyeon. Should I give you a little massage?" Minji asked with a smile.

Yoohyeon nodded weakly before she could even think about it. When she realized she tried to make a step forward but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her shoulders were really tense and the vampire's hands felt like heaven.

Minji concentrated as she pressed her fingers on the right spots, massaging them. She applied just the right amount of pressure to make the knots go away, using her soft fingertips to roam Yoohyeon's shoulder. When she heard Yoohyeon let out a relieving sigh, Minji moved on from her shoulders to the younger girl's delicate neck.

As soon as Yoohyeon felt Minji's hands massaging her neck just like she did with her shoulders, she felt a shiver starting from the back of her neck and going down to her lower back. She let out a really weak moan and hoped that the vampire didn't hear it. Of course thinking that was incredibly stupid knowing what Minji was.

"Don't get too excited now, Yoohyeon" Minji smirked, making circles on the underside of Yoohyeon's neck with her thumbs, putting some pressure there. Yoohyeon blushed slightly and sighed

"I must be crazy… I'm letting you massage me when I'm aware that you could snap my neck in less than a second" the hunter said, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

"I agree, you must be crazy" Minji smirked, going a little higher each time until she reached the spot at the back of Yoohyeon's head and went back down gradually. "So Yoohyeon, tell me a little about yourself. I'm pretty sure you are younger than me" Minji asked with a chuckle, continuing her movements.

"I- I'm 24" Yoohyeon said, trying to ignore the pleasure of the massage and thinking about what she could say about herself to the vampire. She remembered that they talked about her friends' ages too. "I'm in a group of three, just like you and my friends are 26 and 23" she said. Minji mentally chuckled knowing that she was talking about Bora and Yubin.

"So you're the leader but you aren't the oldest. You must be really skilled" Minji chuckled, moving her hands to the side of Yoohyeon's neck, coming dangerously close to her throat.

"W- we are all s-skilled, we j-just have different r-roles" Yoohyeon said, trying to push down the adrenaline mixed with fear that she felt when Minji's hands touched the area next to her throat. The vampire smiled, thinking that this was a really good moment to ask her about her group. Their roles, their weapons. She had to know if it was worth it to collaborate with them and if it was, how. On the other side if Yoohyeon were ever to betray her she also knew how they worked so that she, Siyeon and Gahyeon would have the knowledge to win the fight.

"So tell me a bit more about your group. What is everyone's part in it?" Minji whispered, still rubbing soothing circles on the side of the hunter's neck, right under her head.

Yoohyeon knew she shouldn't answer that question, but the whole situation was doing something to her. She felt relaxed and safe, even though she was in a vampire's hands, literally. 

"I have guns, as you already know. And the other two...one is skilled from range just like me but with a crossbow. The other one goes in the frontline, with a lance" Yoohyeon let the words slip from her lips without even realizing it. Minji thought about what Yoohyeon said and she tried to understand their role. She had guns and the other two? Bora looked really focused but too fragile to be in the frontline so she was probably the one with the crossbow. Yubin, on the other hand, didn't look that focused, but she would definitely be the one to jump right in the middle of the fight… so she had to be the one with the short range weapon.

"You seem pretty organized. Do any of you perhaps have the ability to turn invisible? I didn't notice any of your friends' presence when I ran into that hideout to save my partner" Minji whispered, bringing her hands even closer to Yoohyeon's throat.

"I called the retreat. They were chasing a black haired wounded vampire and I was sure it was your friend. They were about to take it down, so I called the retreat" Yoohyeon admitted, closing her eyes again, feeling the vampire's fingers brushing her throat.

"Aren't you sweet?" Minji whispered in her ear, continuing to run her fingers over the same spot. "And what were you doing here today?"

"I- I was looking for any sort of clue about the Nightshade clan" Yoohyeon said gulping nervously, feeling the vampire's fingers "W-what where y-you doing here, Jiu?" She dared to ask.

"I was just walking around when I smelled you" Minji replied casually. "And about the Nightshade clan you say. They can be pretty 'suffocating' sometimes right?" Minji whined in a cute voice, stopping her fingers and letting them rest on Yoohyeon's delicate throat, while she walked around to face the hunter.

Yoohyeon started to panic, was this a mistake? The vampire was acting weird and she basically charmed her into giving out information about her team. The vampire knew everything about her, but she didn't know anything about the vampire. Not her name, not her face, not her team partners skills. And to make the matters worse, the vampire had her hand almost wrapped around her throat. Minji noticed the panic in Yoohyeon's heartbeat and smirked, not moving from this position at all. She enjoyed this too much, it was really funny AND it got her what she wanted.

"What's wrong? Not answering me anymore?" Minji pouted, putting just the slightest bit of pressure with her fingers.

Yoohyeon gulped again. How did she put herself in this mess? She knew she couldn't try to fight her from this position. It would take less than a second for the vampire to snap her neck so she couldn't dare to bring out her gun. Not like this… but maybe distracting her a little. 

"Y-you are scaring me, J-Jiu" she said, slowly trying to make a step back… but the vampire made a step forward.

"Scaring you, Yoohyeon? I'm just giving you a nice little massage and getting to know you. Nothing to be scared about" she tried to reassure with a cheerful voice.

"And you have t-to do that w-with your hand wrapped around m-my throat?" Yoohyeon protested, making another step back and forcing the vampire to make another step forward.

"Do you not like it then, Yoohyeon?" Minji teased.

Yoohyeon made another step back, colliding her back with the wall and pretending to bent a little bit down because of that.

"Still not answeri-" Minji tried to say, when she felt something push against her coat, right where her heart was. She looked down, tightening her grip on Yoohyeon's neck a little, when she saw a gun pointed at her heart and Yoohyeon's finger ready on the trigger.

"I guess that's a no then" Minji laughed, giving Yoohyeon's throat a playful little squeeze. "Can you put your little friend away now?"

"Can you remove your hand from my throat?" Yoohyeon said, pushing the gun a little bit against the vampire's chest.

"I was just trying to excite you a little bit, Yoohyeon. But I guess you don't like it... my friend does" Minji chuckled, removing her hand from Yoohyeon's throat as she was asked.

When she did, Yoohyeon didn't lower her gun. What was she doing? What if the vampire had charmed her the other day as well, convincing her to let her feed on her? What if everything was just an illusion and she was going into the belly of the beast without even knowing it?

"Come on Yoohyeon... it's not because you don't like my kink that I have to like yours" Minji laughed pointing at the gun and looking the hunter straight in the eyes with a smile.

"Just…shut up for a second!" Yoohyeon yelled, pressing her gun on Minji's chest again. She needed silence to think. Minji felt Yoohyeon's heartbeat increase and she could feel her fear as well. She made a step forward, pushing herself against the gun to get closer to the hunter. She put a hand on Yoohyeon's cheek, really slowly because she didn't want to make the situation worse.

"I didn't want to scare you, Yoohyeon. I don't want to hurt you" she said with a serious expression.

"Then why did you wrap a hand around my throat while 'getting to know' me?" Yoohyeon countered, challenging her.

"I was giving you a massage and I… I got carried away I guess. You are gorgeous, after all" Minji said with a sweet smile, wrapping her hands around Yoohyeon's one that was holding the gun "Can we slowly lower this?" 

"I won't fall in your trap, Jiu. How can getting carried away lead to that? And what does me looking gorgeous have to do with it! Stop trying to charm me" Yoohyeon yelled, putting the safety from the gun off.

"The woman I'm currently sleeping with, she likes choking" Minji said genuinely "And you being gorgeous...well...I don't know, my hands just acted on their own" she tried to say, feeling the gun pushed even more on her chest.

"So because your girlfriend likes choking, you just automatically wrapped your hand around my throat? Don't try to fool me Jiu. I know these tricks" Yoohyeon growled.

"She's not my girlfriend… She's the vampire you saved calling the retreat and we just...you know what? Nevermind" Minji said, knowing that this was getting nowhere. She turned around, giving her back to Yoohyeon and making a step forward, with her hands in the air.

"Shoot me, if you don't feel that you can trust me" she said, confident that the younger girl couldn't do that. Yoohyeon was surprised and extremely confused by that action. She aimed her gun at the vampire's back but her gut was telling her this wasn't right. Did the vampire really not have any ulterior motives?

Minji waited for a minute or so and then she turned back to face Yoohyeon. The hunter was still pointing the gun at her, but she looked conflicted. 

"I will do something, just to show that you can trust me" Minji said with a smile.

"What are you ta-" Yoohyeon tried to say when suddenly she felt the gun being taken away from her hand and she felt herself collide with the wall, with an arm pushing on her chest. 

"If I wanted to kill you, Yoohyeon, you would never see me coming" Minji whispered leaning towards Yoohyeon's ear.

"You can say that! But I know you are still trying to save your ass!" Yoohyeon countered, pushing Minji off of her and reaching for her second gun. "So stop playing around, Jiu" she threatened.

"Yoohyeon… I could do the same thing with your second gun and you wouldn't see me coming anyway. You would be dead in the blink of an eye, if I decided to kill you" Minji said with a sigh.

"I don't understand you, Jiu. Were you really just, having fun when doing that? I'm not... I'm not used to a vampire being... like this" Yoohyeon said, being in conflict with her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I probably went too far" Minji said with an apologetic smile. "I didn't think about the fact that you're not used to vampires. I live with two of them and the only human friend I have… She's used to me being like this. She knows what I am" Minji said with a sad smile, thinking about Handong.

"It's not just me not being used to vampires. I would react the same when a human put their hand around my throat" Yoohyeon sighed and then she realized just what Minji said. "Wait, a human knows about your group, Jiu?" She asked.

"She does... she's actually the only reason why me and my group are alive" Minji said thinking about the night in which Handong saved all of their lives. "She accepted us, she gave us shelter and she helped us with animal's blood stocking"

"She sounds awesome but... what do you mean she saved your life?" Yoohyeon asked, lowering her gun. Minji sighed before she started explaining.

"Well it all happened 7 years ago..." she started.

That's right flashback chapter for the next one ;)  
Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments below, much love ♥


	12. Chapter 12

TW: Violence and foul language

7 years ago

As Minji ran, carrying Siyeon on her shoulders she cursed herself. After two years in the same hideout they were being chased out and Minji hadn't been able to protect their home this time. She looked at her side and Gahyeon was running beside her, completely out of breath, but luckily enough she wasn't badly injured. Siyeon, on the other hand, was…

"Minji, what happened? I heard Siyeon scream and you just told me to run" Gahyeon asked, trying to keep up the pace but her breathing and stamina were slowly failing her.

Minji noticed Gahyeon couldn't run for much longer and Minji was tired too. They needed to stop for a while, just to catch their breath. Minji quickly looked behind her back and she couldn't see anyone. They had outran them, for now…

"Stop here" Minji quickly said "We need to catch our breath and Siyeon needs to feed". Gahyeon nodded her head, rolling up her sleeves, ready to give her arm to her sister. But when Minji gently dropped Siyeon on the ground, Gahyeon gasped in fear.

"W-What happened to her?" she yelled, dropping on her knees to take her sister in her arms. Minji sighed looking at her best friend who was barely conscious.

"Those fucks found out base... they blew a hole in the wall Siyeon was standing against and stabbed her in the thigh when they entered and found her so she couldn't run... they... they almost had her" Minji explained looking at the blood that was all over her.

Gahyeon wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her on her knees. She held her wrist in front of Siyeon's face, pushing it against her sister's lips. 

"Drink sis" she gently said, trying to use a steady voice. Siyeon could barely keep her eyes open, she pierced Gahyeon's skin and she drank just the amount of blood that she needed to stay conscious. She knew this wasn't over… she couldn't fight so Gahyeon needed all the strength for herself. She wasn't trained to fight, but Minji would need help for this one.

"Don't... d-drink... m-more... w-won't.... he-... al" Siyeon tried to say and Gahyeon couldn't help but feel bad.

"I know Gahyeon but she is right. If you want us to survive, that is all she needs right now" Minji said.

Gahyeon nodded weakly, holding her sister tightly. 

"W-What do we do? Where do we go Minji? We don't have a home anymore…" Gahyeon asked, feeling completely lost. 

"I don't know Gahyeon...but we will find a way, we always do" Minji replied, trying to convince herself more than Gahyeon "I will figure it out. But for now we need to find a place to hide. Siyeon can't fight and I'm… I don't have a lot of strength left" Minji admitted. The younger girl held out her arm for Minji

"Drink" she said weakly, as Minji shook her head "Minji..you are the only chance we have to get out of this alive. D-Drink, please" Gahyeon pleaded.

"Gahyeon I am not using you as a living blood pack!" Minji yelled in a stern voice. "Pick Siyeon up we need to get going"

Gahyeon let her sister on the ground, standing up and walking to Minji. She held out her arm again

"I can't fight, Minji… so for now, all I can do is be your living blood pack" she said with a sad smile "Please… drink as much as you need, to have the energy to fight" Minji shook her head again.

"Right now we need to run. I'll drink if we need to fight, and only then" Minji said. The younger girl gave in and nodded her head.

"So now just pick your sister up and follow me" Minji repeated when Siyeon spoke up again.

"M-min-... l-leave... m-me" she said in a really weak voice.

Minji crouched down, taking Siyeon's head in her hands and shaking her head. She would never do that. She knew she should… because her survival and Gahyeon's could depend on that, but she couldn't leave her. 

"T-take...her… s-somewhere...s-safe" Siyeon said again, trying to reach Minji's hands with her own. Siyeon was a dead weight. Completely useless in a fight and just a body to carry around, and she knew it. She just wanted Minji to survive and to save her sister. Gahyeon heard the conversation and shook her head wiping away a few tears. She picked Siyeon up.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" she said, adjusting her sister on her back. Minji turned around because she heard something behind them.

"Gahyeon, run over to that hill there and wait. I sense one vampire. I'll take care of him" she commanded standing up and letting out her fangs, sharpening her nails.

Gahyeon nodded quickly and started running towards the hill. She hoped Minji would have enough strength to fight him, having refused to drink from her. Minji stood motionless, trying to sense where the vampire was.

"Show yourself, you fuck! I have killed dozens of you monsters already! What is one more?!" she screamed, listening to every sound when she heard a branch above her emit a little crack. She knew he was above him but she wasn't going to show that.

She kept walking around, not moving too much, waiting for him to make his move. Shortly after he jumped off the branch, trying to land on Minji, but she was waiting for him. She dodged to the side, making him fall of the ground. Of course falling didn't hurt a vampire much it just meant that his sneak attack had failed.

"I'll kill every last one of you if it means my family is safe!" Minji yelled lunging out at him and tackling him to the ground, scratching his face.

The vampire screamed and kicked her off of him, throwing her a few meters away, making her back collide with a tree. He quickly got back on his feet and ran towards Minji, who was standing up as well. Without him knowing she snapped a branch of the tree and when he jumped at her, Minji stabbed it right through his chest with all her might making him fall to the ground.

"I'm not done with you, you piece of shit" she yelled, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head up, scratching an eye out before separating his head from his body with a forceful kick.

She bent over, putting her hands on her knees, breathing deeply. Her back hurt and she really needed the blood that Gahyeon offered her, but she felt bad at the thought of drinking from the younger girl, using her as a blood pack. She tried to sense if there were other vampires around and she could sense three vampires running towards the hill. They were probably following Siyeon's blood scent as she was bleeding. Minji started running towards the hill, knowing that they couldn't get there before her. Siyeon couldn't fight and Gahyeon wouldn't stand a chance against three. She saw some shadows running up the hill from the right so she sprinted as fast as she could to the location she told Gahyeon to be at.

"Please let me be in time" she mumbled to herself, feeling her heart go crazy. She had never felt so angry, and so out for blood as tonight. She killed dozens of vampires, all because they dared to touch her family.

She kept running up the hills until she reached the location where she should have found Gahyeon and Siyeon, but they weren't there. She felt herself going crazy. Was she too late? Did they take them? She suddenly heard a scream and she knew it was Gahyeon's. She ran towards it and what she saw made her shiver in rage. Gahyeon was fighting against two vampires, in clear disadvantage. She tried to dodge their attacks, unable to attack herself, but she couldn't make it. Behind her, Siyeon was laying on the ground, unconscious, and the third vampire was drinking the life out of her. Minji clenched her fists as her eyes went bloodred. She was going to make them pay. She was going to make them suffer.

"She ran as fast as she could to the vampire drinking from Siyeon and kicked him away. The older woman looked him in the eyes and sliced his neck with her ice blue nails, dropping his body on the ground before turning to Gahyeon. The two vampires managed to knock her to the ground and had stabbed her in the arm. Minji let out a loud growl, gaining their attention.

One of them stood up from Gahyeon, turning towards Minji while the other one bent down to drink from Gahyeon that was laying down with her arms pinned on the ground. Minji screamed, running towards the vampire that was above Gahyeon, completely ignoring the one that was walking towards her. When she was a few meters from Gahyeon, the other vampire jumped on her and they rolled on the ground.

"N-no! Don't!" Gahyeon yelled, followed by a scream which enraged Minji even more. The vampire on top of her was quite strong so the older woman struggled to get him off. He had a knife with him and tried to stab Minji but the vampire was able to dodge his attacks successfully, rolling over so she was above him.

She pinned his arm on the floor and she bent down, biting his throat and cutting it open. 

"I will kill every single one of you" she hissed, taking him by the hair and snapping his already open neck. She stood up, wiping away the blood on her face with her sleeves. She turned around, running towards Gahyeon to see her with her head tilted to the side while the vampire was drinking from her. He wasn't even blocking her arms on the ground anymore since she was too weak to fight back. Minji saw the fear in Gahyeon's eyes that were slowly rolling to the back of her head. She wasn't losing Gahyeon, no way. She jumped on the guy, surprising him and pulling him up by the collar to smash him into the ground. She grabbed a few of the vampire's knifes and stabbed one in each hand, pinning him to the ground, and one in his stomach. She looked at Gahyeon who was still conscious by some miracle and beckoned her over.

"If you don't tell me how you found us out, I will make her suck you dry of blood, you fucker!" Minji screamed, scratching his thighs open with her nails.

The vampire screamed and growled at Minji 

"You won't get any information from me" he hissed as he spat in Minji's face. Minji cleaned her face with her sleeves and she bent over to place a knife above his eye.

"You better talk" she hissed again. The man smiled, noticing that Minji was a strong vampire but she wasn't perfect. She had a huge problem and the man chose that a quick death was better than being tortured or be sucked dry of blood. 

"Too bad you arrived on time" he said with a smirk "I really wanted to have fun with her" he added, looking at Gahyeon who was trying to crawl towards them as Minji asked her to. "You know what I would have done to her?" He asked smirking again and Minji felt the rage rising in her chest. Her blood was boiling and her eyes were already bloodred. She couldn't let her rage take over, she needed this information.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up" she yelled.

Gahyeon approached them and seeing what was happening she put a hand on Minji's shoulder, giving her a very weak smile. 

"I-I'm f-fine" she said, trying to stay on her feet but failing.

"Look at how pretty she is" the man said smirking "I had some sweet plans for her, I just had to weaken her before. Too bad you arrived on time" he added, knowing that this would make the female vampire lose control. Minji growled and was about to kill him when a weak hand held her arm.

"Let him talk, this is what he wants. He can't do anything Minji. Let him talk, please" Gahyeon weakly pleaded.

Minji knew Gahyeon was right, she knew the man was messing with her head, but the thought of him touching Gahyeon was too much. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down but all she could see were Siyeon laid on the ground, unconscious, with another vampire drinking the life out of her and Gahyeon pinned down on the ground by two vampires.

"Minji look at me" Gahyeon pleaded taking Minji's hands in hers. "Minji, I'm here and we will be okay. We need this one alive. You are strong, I know that" she whispered in a faint voice.

"You don't understand Gahyeon, I can't let him live a second longer" Minji said, raising her hand again, ready to slash his throat open. Gahyeon held her arm again, almost dropping on her knees again because of how weak she was.

"I do understand… I watched one of them drinking from my unconscious sister while I couldn't do anything" Gahyeon said weakly "You can't lose your mind like this. Please Minji" Gahyeon tried to convince her one last time.

Minji looked at the man who was still smiling through the pain and then back at Gahyeon who was looking at her with tears in her eyes. She sighed and dropped the knife, pulling the guy up by the collar.

"How. Did. You. Find. Us!" She growled again.

The man shook his head, he would die before answering. Minji pushed him down on the ground making him hit his head hard and he pulled up by the collar again 

"Tell me, how the fuck did you find us!" she hissed when the man bursted into laughter, surprising both girls. 

"Both of you are here taking care of me and you didn't even check on your dear friend?" he said as he kept laughing. Gahyeon raised her head, looking at Siyeon and she noticed blood coming out of her neck, but it was too much to be a blood loss caused by a bite. She listened to her heartbeat and it was incredibly slow and weak. Siyeon was dying.

Minji also noticed it and debated on what to do. She couldn't let her friend die.

"Gahyeon start drinking from this guy but keep him conscious, he can't touch you. The knives are pinning him to the ground" Minji commanded before running over to see that she had a small cut on her neck. She immediately wrapped her lips around the wound and started licking it to slow the flow of her blood.

"Singnie" she called weakly, hoping to notice a little reaction in the vampire's body. Siyeon couldn't move, but she managed to open her eyes. Minji cupped her cheeks "Hold on for me, Siyeon" she pleaded, brushing her thumbs on Siyeon's cheeks "Hold on for her" 

Siyeon opened her mouth and coughed up some blood.

"G- g-.... Gah-..." she tried to say and Minji shushed her, stroking her friend's hair. "She's fine. She's drinking from the guy we temporarily captured" she whispered, trying to calm her down.

Siyeon gave Minji a really weak smile as she drifted back to unconsciousness, knowing that her sister was safe. Gahyeon drank a lot of blood from the monster that was pinned down on the ground and when she felt she drank enough she stood up, leaving him on the ground, barely conscious. She walked to Minji, looking down at her sister.

"H- her heartbeat" she said, noticing that her sister's heartbeat was still really weak "W- will she survive? Minji I- … I can't lose her" Gahyeon said clenching her fists.

"She will Gahyeon. She just needs blood to recover otherwise she will stay in this half conscious state" Minji answered, taking hold of Gahyeon's arm and looking at where the man stabbed her. "How about this?"

"It's nothing, Minji" Gahyeon said, pulling away her arm from Minji's hands "It doesn't even hurt" she said with a smile as she moved her arm and flinched a little. "Let's get him to talk" she said turning towards the man and trying to change the subject. Gahyeon felt useless in a situation like this one. She couldn't help Minji to fight, she wasn't able to protect her sister so she didn't want them to worry about her.

"Okay, but you are letting me look at your arm after" Minji said, walking back over to the guy and putting a foot on his scratched open thigh, seeing the pain on his face.

"Ready to talk now, useless fuck" Minji hissed and the man gave her a weak smirk.

"T-talk a-about... that... c-cutie, d-drinking from... m-me?" He chuckled faintly.

Minji took his face in her hand, squeezing it hard.

"Don't talk about her" she hissed, crashing his head on the ground again. The man just smirked again.

"I'm s-sure… s-she l-liked...d-drinking f-from me" he said as he weakly turned his head towards Gahyeon "H-How w-was it, sweetie? I c-can give y-you m-more t-than just b-blood" he added forcing a weak laugh. Minji tried to keep calm and closed her eyes when she felt Gahyeon tug on her sleeve.

"What does he mean Minji?" She asked, glaring down at him, knowing it probably wasn't something good.

"He means he really wants to die in the worst way possible" she said glaring at the man under her. "I can start cutting away your eye, and then the other one. And after that I will tear off your nails, one by one. Making sure you won't pass out in the process" Minji whispered, seeing the fear in the man's eyes.

"Y-you c-can't scare me... woman... I kn-know you don't w-want to b-become a monster" he smirked, hoping to catch Minji off guard 

"You see, I don't want to become a monster… but I'm willing to become one if it means I can save my family" Minji hissed, brushing her fingers above the man's eyes. "Let's start with this one, shall we?"

"I'd l-like to s-see you t-tr-" he tried to say when Minji interrupted him.

"Gahyeon, look away for a bit, sweetie" she said.

Gahyeon nodded, turning around to face Siyeon lying on the ground, waiting for Minji to finish. Minji sunk her nails into the man's face, all around his eye.

"Should I take it out?" She said, smirking at the now frightened vampire.

"I will n-never betray m-my clan. Not for s-some crazy w-women. I w-will" he tried to say when he felt a really intense pain and screamed, not finishing his sentence.

"Let's see if you'll have the same opinion when I will be done with you" Minji replied, throwing the man's eye behind her. When she was about to go to the other eye, she smelled some scents. Too many to think about a possible fight. They had to run. The man was in pain but still managed to smirk at her. Minji smirked back and withdrew the knives from the man's body.

"Don't worry, you are coming with me so I can personally finish your make-over" Minji growled. "Gahyeon take Siyeon, I cleaned her wounds, they shouldn't be able to smell us anymore" Minji said.

The man laughed in pain, surprising both girls.

"They will smell me" he said as he kept laughing. Gahyeon looked at Minji… he was right. 

"Just kill him, Minji. We can't risk to bring him with us. He would slow us down and they will track us down because of him" Gahyeon said worried.

"Killing him now would be showing mercy Gahyeon! If they follow us I will slaughter them all. I sense maximum five vampires. Nothing I can't take" she countered.

"Minji… please" Gahyeon pleaded with fear in her eyes "Siyeon is… she almost died and I- I was sure I was going to die. Why risk it like this? Why you choose to fight against five of them instead of just running? You said our priority was to find a place to hide!" Gahyeon yelled in fear and exasperation. She was tired and scared..for her, for her sister, for Minji. The oldest vampire felt her rage take over again. She couldn't let any of them live after today. They had hurt her best friend, almost even killing her and they had hurt Gahyeon. She needed to put down every last one of them.

"Go to the place we talked about. It should be safe there because there are 2 houses near that path. I'll finish this one of myself" Minji growled, having trouble to control her breathing.

Gahyeon knew Minji too well to believe that she would just kill the vampire and catch up with her and Siyeon. She knew exactly what Minji had in mind… she wanted to let them get to safety as she stayed back to fight the five that were coming. Gahyeon walked over to her friend and she hugged her tightly 

"I will be waiting for you, Minji. But you better come back to us alive… or I would never forgive you for letting me alone in this hell with a dying sister" Gahyeon said fighting back her tears.

"I always promised that I would come back alive. I love you Gahyeon and see you soon" Minji said pushing her away in the direction she needed to walk as she pinned the guy to the tree using the knives again. When he was in place she searched for a hiding spot so she could sneak attack the vampires and hopefully kill them without being noticed. She looked back to see Gahyeon stare at her, carrying Siyeon.

"Go!" She yelled to the younger girl as she tried to find a perfect hiding spot. 

"Minji… come with us" Gahyeon tried one last time "What if someone attacks us? I won't be able to protect my sister! Please!" The younger girl pleaded but Minji just shook her head.

"You will be fine, I will take care of them" she said confidently as she saw Gahyeon looking at her, disappointed and hurt. 

"You are choosing revenge over us, Minji. If we die tonight because you're not there with us… that's on you" Gahyeon said coldly as she started to run towards the place they talked about.

"Don't you see I'm saving you?! These are the last 5 in the area! If I kill them we will be fine for today" she yelled after her, tears in her eyes. "I'm not doing this for revenge! I'm doing this for my family"

Gahyeon stopped in her tracks, not believing her ears.

"They are five Minji! You can't take them all together. What if they split? What if someone decided to track us? What if they're not just five? There are hundreds of things that could go wrong! We should stay together!" Gahyeon yelled, crying. Why couldn't Minji see the reality of what was happening? Why did she let her rage take over? Minji couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to hurt Gahyeon any more than tonight. She was angry, furious even. But she was not a monster. She walked over to the man and grabbed his face.

"I hope they torture you like I was planning to in hell" she growled before snapping his neck and stabbing him in the chest again.

She dropped the knife and walked to Gahyeon, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

"I'm sorry kiddo" she said with a weak voice but Gahyeon smiled at her through the tears and pulled Minji closer, resting her forehead on her chest just for a couple of seconds. 

"T-Thank you Minji. I- I was so scared… I- I need you by my side to feel safe" she admitted weakly. Minji just took her by the wrist and started running, they couldn't risk staying here any longer.

They ran for what seemed like a never ending amount of time. They arrived at the place Minji suggested as temporary hideout, but they weren't alone. The five vampires were still on their tail. They had to try and outrun them.

"Minji... how do they... keep tracking us?" Gahyeon asked between breaths. Carrying Siyeon and running like this was really exhausting.

Minji didn't know what to answer, she was trying to think about a plausible explanation for that. How could they track them like this? And then it hit her… one of them probably drank from Siyeon when they barged in their home. When a vampire drinks from someone it's really easy to follow their scent. 

"It's Siyeon" Minji explained, trying to catch her breath "One of them probably drank from her... they're tracking her" 

"What do we do then?" Gahyeon panicked, running behind Minji and not really seeing a place to hide nearby to go right now. They couldn't hide in the house Minji had found to be their hideout now.

-"I don't know" Minji replied trying to analyze the situation "We can't hope to outrun them or hide...because they would track Siyeon anyway. There are only two possible outcomes. We leave Siyeon behind or we fight" Minji said coldly. She obviously didn't want to leave Siyeon behind… but she knew that Siyeon would have killed her if she risked Gahyeon's life to save hers. Minji had some thinking to do.

They ran into an alley, near the two houses, hoping to be away from the vampires when they came to a death end. Normally they could climb on the roof but with Siyeon that was impossible.

"Fuck" Minji yelled, slamming her hands against the wall "We're trapped" she said looking around. They didn't have enough time to run back. 

"What do we do Minji?" Gahyeon asked worriedly but then she answered her question herself "We leave Siyeon here and we climb or we fight…" she said with a blank expression. "I- I wanna fight" Gahyeon concluded with a trembling voice. Minji realized that they were going to have to fight. But something worried her.

"Gahyeon... show me your arm, please" she asked. The younger girl laid Siyeon on the ground and walked over to Minji, looking down.

"It's fine, Minji" she weakly whispered.

"It's not, you lost a lot of blood Gahyeon" Minji said worriedly. She really needed to drink from Gahyeon before this fight, but she didn't want to drain the younger girl. 

"Minji, I'm fine, really. You promised you would drink if you had to fight" Gahyeon said pushing her arm towards Minji.

"I need you to fight with me, I'd rather have a second person that is wounded fight with me, than me fighting alone and possibly hurting you" Minji protested.

"I will Minji. I will fight with you but please, drink the amount of blood that you need to fully recover from the run and injuries" Gahyeon said in a serious tone. She knew she was pretty useless in a fight, so their ace was Minji. She had to be sure that the woman was at her best.

Minji sighed, lightly taking hold of Gahyeon's arm. She knew the younger girl was right.

"I should've drained that Nightshade fuck before killing him" she grumbled, truly regretting she didn't do that before quickly taking a small sip from Gahyeon's arm.

As Minji drank from Gahyeon, someone was watching them from a window of one of the two houses in the alley. She watched as Minji took hold of Gahyeon's arm and pierced her skin, drinking blood from her. She was a vampire. She knew that vampires weren't always monsters, because she had let one stay at her home once when it needed help, so it didn't freak her out at all. They all looked pretty hurt and wounded though.

Minji let go of Gahyeon's arm, cleaning her lips with her hand 

"Thank you" she said softly to the younger girl as she noticed Gahyeon was looking at Siyeon. 

"She needs to drink too...she can't keep her eyes open" Gahyeon said looking at Minji with pleading eyes. She knew she shouldn't 'waste' blood before a fight… and that blood would have been wasted because it wouldn't be enough to heal Siyeon, so they might as well leave her unconscious.

"Look kiddo, I know she is your sister and all but right now, I need you to be strong. If we die because you fed her, she will die anyway" Minji said with a stern tone, wanting Gahyeon to see the reality of things.

Gahyeon looked down at the ground and nodded. Minji was right, the only thing they could do right now, to protect Siyeon, was to fight and win. 

"They're here" Minji stated, smelling their scents. Gahyeon ran towards Siyeon, laying her down in a more comfortable position against the wall. She combed her hair and kissed her forehead

"I love you, sis" she whispered. She couldn't deny she felt scared. Sure, she knew how to use her power, but she wasn't a fighter and she had the feeling she wouldn't come out of this one alive. 

"Gahyeon, I don't need you to engage them when we have a visual. I just need you to protect yourself and hold out until I killed 4 of them. We keep the last one for interrogation" Minji instructed.

Gahyeon nodded, hugging Siyeon tightly one last time and positioning herself between Minji and Siyeon. She didn't want to be too far from Minji, just in case she needed help in the fight… but she didn't want to stay too far away from her sister, because her priority was to protect her. In the meantime the woman on the window kept watching everything that was happening.

She saw how 2 male and 2 female vampires stood beside a larger one who had a long black cloak on his back with a red dagger on it. He was probably the leader of this group of vampires.

Minji stood in front of Gahyeon, growling at the other leader as she made a step forward. Their leader was pretty big and she was definitely outnumbered. This wasn't going to be easy. She let out her fangs and gritted her teeth showing them to the other vampires. She had to protect her family, no matter the cost.

"So you pathetic lot are the last Phantom Clan vampires our leader was talking about? The lead on your location we received was pretty accurate it seems" the man laughed.

Minji wanted to know more about that, but it was useless to ask. She just needed to take one of them alive and torture him to know who gave them the lead. 

"Enough with the talking, I don't have time to waste" Minji said with gritted teeth. The man laughed again as he instructed the vampires behind him.

"You take down the almost dead one and the baby" he said to a woman that nodded with a smirk. "You three, with me" he said looking at Minji. 

"Need three of your lackeys to take me down? Let's see if-" Minji tried to mock but the leader wasn't having it.

"Enough talking, Kim Minji, let's end your life nice and swiftly" he smirked, revealing that he knew her name.

Minji widened her eyes. How did he know her name? Who gave it to him? As hundreds of thoughts filled her head, the leader himself started running towards her, followed by the other three. The woman that was assigned to kill Gahyeon and Siyeon ran past Minji with a smirk. Gahyeon let out her fangs, trying to control her fear, when the woman attacked her. She successfully kept the woman from hurting her when the other three vampires all jumped on Minji at the same time, somehow not knocking her to the floor.

"Don't kill her yet, I wanna have some fun with her first" The leader laughed.

Minji was able to shove one of them to the ground while the other two were trying to bring her down with them. During the fight she managed to snap the female vampire's neck.

"O-one is out, t-three to go" she said, still fighting with the other two. She felt something being stabbed in her thigh, making her cry out in pain. She looked down and saw that the vampire had stabbed a dagger in her.

She tried to reach the dagger that was still in her thigh, during the fight. She could see the leader looking at her with a pleased smile on his face. She was finally able to reach for the dagger, pulling it out. At least now she was armed too. In the meantime Gahyeon was fighting with the female vampire. It was basically a tie…they were both badly injured but none of them was giving up. 

"I'll t-take some b-blood from your l-little friend there. She's d-dead anyway" the vampire said with a smirk, trying not to sound hurt.

"You w-will not h-hurt her" Gahyeon weakly countered, shoving the woman to the side, into a wall and managing to wrap a hand around her throat. "You w-won't hurt h-her" she repeated.

The woman kicked herion the stomach, making Gahyeon fall on her back as the vampire started running towards Siyeon. The younger woman turned around to see the vampire hovering over her sister, ready to drink from her. She screamed as she jumped on the vampire's back, wrapping her legs around her waist and her hands on her head. She put her hands under the struggling woman's chin and used all the force she had to pull her head back, snapping her neck successfully.

The vampire's body fell on Siyeon's one and with her, Gahyeon too. She quickly stood up, throwing away the vampire's body and holding Siyeon in her arms, carefully looking for any bite marks. When she was sure there were none she looked up to Minji that was still fighting. She tried to get up again and go help Minji out but she couldn't. She didn't have any strength left in her body. The fight must've taken it all out of her so she could only watch.

After a really long time sparring with both vampires Minji managed to cut open a man's throat. Two were down and evidently the leader didn't like that at all. He ran towards Minji, jumping on her and finally shoving her to the ground. 

"You've had your fun Kim, now it's my time to have fun" the man growled, looking Minji in the eyes.

Minji tried her best to kick the man off of her, but she couldn't. He was way too strong. She managed to scratch his face with her nails, leaving three blood red lines on his face. 

"Here's y-your f-fun" she said, still trying to kick him off. The man tilted his head and laughed.

"You really think I care for 3 little nailmarks? I've had worse injuries, you bitch" he growled.

Minji screamed in anger as she tried again to kick him away. He just stood there, letting her try. Try after try, Minji started to give up. She wasn't strong enough to free herself from him. She stopped, panting heavily.

"Finally giving up, Kim? Don't worry, you will live for a little bit longer. I am going to have my fun with you and it will be mind blowing. So mind blowing that you will literally die" he laughed.

Minji tried to free herself once again, screaming and crying. But when the other vampire alive pinned her wrists on the ground, holding her in place, she felt lost. There was nothing that could stop them right now. She tilted her head to the side, locking eyes with Gahyeon that was sat on the ground with her sister on her knees and was looking at her with fear in her eyes. 

"Look away, kid" Minji said in a whisper, knowing that Gahyeon could hear her.

"Minji... fight b-back... please... d-don't... d-don't let him do this to y-you" Gahyeon pleaded but Minji smiled at her.

"L-look away" she softly repeated.

Gahyeon let the tears stream down her face as she bowed her head on Siyeon's, closing her eyes. She hugged her sister tightly. She heard Minji's movements trying to resist but there was nothing she could do. She was defeated by them, she wasn't strong enough. Gahyeon kept hugging her sister tightly. If Minji was defeated, soon it would be their turn. Siyeon was still unconscious and Gahyeon didn't have the strength to stand. 

Minji felt a hand on the waistband of her pants. She looked towards Gahyeon and she saw her with her face buried into Siyeon's shoulder… at least the younger girl wasn't going to see what was about to happen. Minji closed her eyes when suddenly a door flew open in that street.

The man ordered the last vampire to take care of it as he hovered over Minji with a smirk, wanting to continue what he was doing, when he suddenly heard a loud gunshot. He turned around to see a woman with a shotgun who had shot the vampire with silver bullets.

Minji took advantage of the leader's surprise and she was able to free her wrists, punching him so hard to make him fall off of her. Minji quickly stood up and ran towards the man. 

"G-get inside, quickly!" The woman with the shotgun said, looking at Gahyeon and Siyeon. Gahyeon didn't know what to do. Should she trust this woman? She had silver bullets and she could take them down in a second. But why wasn't she? 

"I- I can't stand" Gahyeon admitted, pulling Siyeon's body impossibly closer to protect her.

"I'll help you and your friend get inside quickly" the woman said, running over to Gahyeon before looking at Minji who looked furious as she was approaching the man. "I'll come back to you after I gave them so blood packs I have lying around" she added.

Minji didn't question the woman's intention. She helped her get out of a desperate situation and she had blood...and that could make the change in this fight. Minji nodded at the woman, then turning towards the vampire again. The woman helped Gahyeon up and she tried to drag her inside, but Gahyeon shook her head.

"S-she… I won't l-leave her" she said weakly.

"I will come back for her as soon as you are safe inside. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to her" the woman said with a smile. Gahyeon nodded and let herself get carried in as Minji punched the guy as he tried to get up again.

"Stay down you disgusting pig!" She screamed kicking him in his groin. "What the fuck. Did! You! Think! You! Were! Doing!" She yelled, kicking him there again with every word.

The vampire screamed in pain with every kick and tried to catch Minji's leg to drag her down on the ground, but he couldn't. The woman with the shotgun successfully brought Gahyeon inside and she came back to take Siyeon in as well. She picked her up in her arms, and walked inside, ignoring the fact that the vampire was a lot heavier than she looked. She got her inside too and gave Gahyeon some blood packs for the two of them before walking outside again and seeing what Minji was doing.

"You are going to fucking tell me everything" Minji hysterically yelled. Putting her foot on his already hurt groin and applying a lot of pressure.

The woman walked towards Minji with her shotgun pointed at the man on the ground. She saw what he was about to do to the black haired vampire and she couldn't accept that. She stood for redemption... but he didn't deserve that. She loaded her shotgun up again ,which Minji heard between the screams of the man because of Minji's foot crushing his male parts, and looked at the stranger.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little out of breath.

"I'm going to kill him" the woman replied, aiming at the man's heart, when Minji suddenly put her hand on the shotgun, making her lower it. The stranger looked at her with a confused expression. "He tried to… he was about to…" she tried to say, but it was something too disgusting and sick.

"And you wanna give him the easy way out? He's gonna fucking suffer" Minji growled, looking at him again and applying more pressure with her foot.

"There is no time to play. Just let me kill him and join your friends inside, there is blood for you too" the stranger said, aiming again at the man's heart.

"Play?! Do you know what this man, what his bosses have done to my family?! He doesn't deserve the easy way out!" Minji yelled, glaring at the woman. "So lower the fucking gun"

"Fine" the woman replied, understanding the vampire's reasons. "Let's tie him up so you will be able to think about what to do with him later. Now you really need to feed, I can see it" the woman said, lowering her shotgun.

"I agree, do you have someplace safe that he can't escape from?" Minji asked.

"I think I do" the woman smiled as she started walking towards the entrance. Minji picked up the vampire's body, not forgetting to kick him between his thighs before. She followed the stranger inside and as soon as she dropped the vampire's body on the ground, Gahyeon jumped in her arms, burying her head in Minji's chest.

"I'm fine Gahyeon and I think he is seeing a serious amount of stars right now. I will finish him later" Minji reassured her, combing Gahyeon's hair before turning to the stranger with a smile. "Who are you and why did you help us?" She asked sounding pretty confused.

"I'm Handong" the woman replied, smiling back to Minji "And why shouldn't I have helped you? You were hurt, outnumbered and he was about to do something sick… I would've helped anyone in that kind of situation. The fact that you are vampires doesn't change that. You're not different from humans" Handong explained.

"Pretty sure you are the only human that thinks like that" Minji sighed, hugging Gahyeon closer to her. "Thank you for everything, Handong. We are in your debt" she added.

Handong quickly waved her hand in front of her head.

"I didn't help you to gain something out of it" Handong said with a smile as she threw a blood pack to Minji. "Who are you?" She asked politely.

Minji took a quick sick from the blood, licking the leftover from her lips before answering.

"I'm Minji, the oldest one her. This little cutie" she said, pointing at Gahyeon who still had her head buried in her chest. "Is Gahyeon and the badly injured one is her older sister and my best friend and soulmate, Siyeon" Minji introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you" Handong said, bowing to Minji and Gahyeon and giving a quick glare to Siyeon. She walked in a room and came back right after with another blood pack. 

"I think this could help her" she said, looking at Siyeon "I know it's blood that was taken from a very strong vampire… it could help your friend recover sooner" she said tilting her head lightly, looking at Siyeon that was laid down on a couch. Handong was about to turn toward Minji to ask her if she was right, but she felt two arms on her neck and she noticed the younger vampire was hugging her.

"T- thank you! T- thank you!" Gahyeon screamed not believing in what was happening. The Chinese woman smiled and gave the younger girl a light squeeze as well.

"You're welcome" 

Minji looked at the exchange but something was bothering her a little.

"Not to be rude but, how did you even get that blood?" She asked.

"I helped a vampire once… I gave her shelter for a while" Handong said weakly "I helped her with blood stocking and she had this one for emergencies… she...she never had the chance to use it" Handong said with a sad smile.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry for asking" Minji apologized and Handong shook her head.

"Don't worry you didn't know" she reassured the older girl, walking over to Siyeon to give her the blood. "Why did they attack you anyway?" 

"That's something I would like to know" Minji said looking at Handong "They knew who I am, they knew which clan we are in and they knew where we were hiding" the vampire said angrily. She felt like she had failed her friends.

“I’m afraid I don’t really understand? What are those clans you are talking about?” Handong asked, genuinely confused as she started tying the man’s hands with a pair of sturdy silver handcuffs.

"It's hard to explain" Minji said quickly "And trust me, the less you know, the less you'll be in danger" she added with a smile, looking at Handong. The woman felt a bit left out with that. She had just saved their lives and they weren’t letting her in on who they were.

“Look... I have dealt with a lot of bullshit in my life already. I’m sure I can handle yours, otherwise I wouldn’t have helped out” she reasoned.

Minji thought about what Handong had said and she was debating with herself to decide if she should open up on their situation with this woman or not. When she finally decided what to do, Gahyeon shouted something from the couch.

"Minji!! S-She's awake!!" Gahyeon said between tears, holding her sister in her arms "The blood… it works" she added looking towards Handong with a huge and grateful smile. Minji quickly walked over to Siyeon and cupped her face in between her hands.

“I’ll make this right Singnie... I’ll find out who these guys are and why they went after us. We will have our revenge someday” Minji whispered, giving Siyeon a quick kiss on the forehead. “Gahyeon, stay with her, I’m dealing with him” Minji growled, looking at the tied up man.

Siyeon weakly took hold of Minji's wrist 

"I-Is e-everyone...fine?" She asked, trying to look around but her head was spinning so she couldn't check for injuries on Minji and her sister "W-Where...are...w-we?" she asked weakly.

“Everyone is fine and we are safe, don’t worry, Singnie” Minji responded.

Siyeon could see the rage in Minji's eyes. They had known each other for basically two lifetimes and Siyeon knew exactly what Minji's biggest problem was. 

"D-don't l-let… the a-anger… t-take c-control" she whispered, trying her best to keep her eyes open but failing. She was too weak and too tired, she had to rest.

"I won't Singnie... I'll stay in control now. I know we are all safe" Minji reassured her, walking over to the man and picking him up by the back of his shirt. "Show me that room you were talking about Handong"

Handong nodded as she started walking towards the stairs that led to a basement. They walked for a couple of corridors and they entered into an isolated room. Minji looked at Handong with a suspicious look… why does a human have a room like this under their home? Handong knew what Minji was thinking so she spilled everything.

"The vampire I helped...she… she was new in the 'no killing human' field so she had a lot of trouble staying in control. S-she used this room when she felt like she was about to lose control" Handong explained, looking at the ground. Minji started even more just who this vampire was. 'New to the no killing humans field' ? And just what did she do down here.

"What happened in this room? Just... what kind of vampire was she?" Minji asked.

"I will tell you everything, just… not now" Handong said looking at the vampire Minji was carrying "Let's interrogate him first… And then we can walk upstairs, sit at the table and I'll tell you everything about her, if you tell me everything about you. How does that sound for you?" Handong asked, locking eyes with Minji.

"Fine by me. Let's get started" Minji answered throwing the guy against the wall.

<~>

"Start talking" Minji hissed at the man.

The man let out a weak laugh

"I t-told you I won't b-betray my c-clan" he hissed and Minji scratched his face with her nails. 

"You don't need to tell me anything besides what I want to hear. How do you know us?" Minji growled, cleaning her nails.

"How c-could w-we not know y-you, Kim? You and t-the other o-one… you a-are the l-last of your kind" he said as he spat on Minji's shoes. "Or s-should I s-say… two and a h-half?" He added looking directly at Minji's eyes, letting her know that they also knew Gahyeon's situation.

"I said you shouldn't say anything besides what I want" Minji yelled, kicking him in his stomach this time, making the vampire cough up blood. "Now unless you want a really painful death, you better tell me why the Nightshade's started attacking humans and other vampires again" she threatened.

"Our b-boss w-wants it this w-way" the man said with a smirk "And I a-agree with h-him" he added, making Minji shiver in rage. They didn't even know why they were attacking humans and vampires again? They were just blindly following orders?

"I know the boss of the Nightshade Clan he would never-" Minji tried to say when the man cut her off.

"You 'knew' him, Kim" he laughed.

Minji felt her anger rise again. She took him by the collar, picking him up.

"What do you mean, I 'knew' him?" She said looking at him with her fangs out.

"He's dead, Kim. Head on a spike dead" the Nightshade mocked the black haired woman.

Minji let her mouth slightly open in disbelief. She knew their boss and it was probably the strongest vampire she ever met. Who could have killed him? 

"Who's your new boss? What is his name?" Minji hissed.

"C-come on now. We b-both know I c-can't tell you t-that" he laughed, coughing again. He tried to free his hands but every time he did the silver handcuffs burned his wrists.

"Oh but you will tell me!" Minji said threatening him by showing him her fangs "I will cut you in 100 pieces if I'll have to, but you will talk" she yelled in his face. "You know damn well you won't die until I cut your head off or shove something in your heart". Handong made a step forward, putting a hand on Minji's shoulder.

"You are not a monster like him…" she said softly.

"I may not be a monster but I need him to talk Handong. Who knows how long this situation will take otherwise?" Minji reasoned when she felt the man weakly kick her leg.

"Have fun trying, Minji but you will never hear anything about our leader out of my mouth" he smirked.

"You will talk, I can guarantee you that much" Minji said trying to scare him "I will cut away your nails one by one, making sure you will feel every single one of them being removed. I will stop when you pass out so that you won't miss anything" she hissed pulling him closer and speaking in his face.

"Sounds kinky. Like I said, have your fun, bitch" he said spitting in Minji's face with a huge smile on his face.

"Let's start then" Minji said, cleaning her face with her sleeves "we need a chair" she said turning towards Handong. The Chinese woman stood behind her now, with her shotgun aimed at the man's chest.

"No, you don't Minji… you won't torture this man. I won't stand back when you're turning yourself into a monster, cutting away nails one by one. Your 'soulmate' asked you to stay in control" Handong said 

"Okay fine!" Minji sighed walking around nervously. "We won't do that. But I need him to talk, so please, get me a chair" Minji asked again.

"What do you need that for?" Handong asked looking suspiciously at Minji.

"I want him to have a nice seat when I 'talk' to him. My back will hurt if I need to keep bending down" Minji said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's it, I'm killing him. Move" she said angrily looking at Minji who stood right in front of the vampire.

"Handong just let me do my thing and IF he doesn't talk after that... you can kill him" Minji tried to compromise.

Handong sighed, lowering her shotgun and walking out of the room. She came back a couple of seconds later, pushing the chair towards Minji. The black haired vampire made the man sit and smirked at him.

"Let's start" she hissed in his face.

"Give me a name, you fuck" she whispered, putting her nails on his arm and slowly moving down.

"I already told you I won't talk" he said, spitting in Minji's face again. She cleaned her face again and let her nails move down again, to his hand.

"Give. Me. A. Name!" She repeated, making sure he felt every nail dig into his skin.

The man knew the situation was desperate and his best way out was a quick death. He had to try and make her mad, so mad that she would kill him in an instant.

"Where is your friend? The little one? Maybe I want her to torture me. I should have done to her what I was trying to do to you" he said laughing.

"She's upstairs, far away from a monster like you" Minji responded, trying to keep her cool and moving her hand to his right thigh.

"She is far away from me, but she wasn't far away from my friend earlier. You think I didn't see it? You sure he didn't slip a hand in her pants while drinking from her?" he said smirking.

"I'm sure" Minji responded with a heavy breath, punching his face with her free hand. "He is dealt with in the way he should've been dealt with" 

"Maybe she gave him a goodbye gift then" he laughed "I knew him, she was her type. Do you think she moaned when he drank from her?" The man kept asking and Minji could feel herself lose control.

"S-she d-didn't... and what g-goodbye gift?" she breathed, digging her nails further into his legs because of her anger.

The man clenched his jaw trying not to scream

"What goodbye gift you ask? Oh you didn't see it then…" the man said trying to mess with her head "That's a shame, it was funny to watch" 

"What?! Wh-what the fuck are you talking about! Speak up! What did he do?!" Minji growled putting both hands around his neck.

The man smirked, knowing that he was finally about to get killed. He just needed to give her the final reason to do it.

"I told him to join the hunt, you know? I watched you for some days and I told him there was a cute girl that was just his type. And I told him that if he could catch her, she was his to take" the man said proudly.

"What. Did. He. Do?!" Minji threatened tightening her hands around him.

"Didn't you see her shirt? It was pretty destroyed right? I bet he got what he wanted to get under it" he replied again, trying to mess with Minji's mind.

"He didn't... he didn't... he didn't touch her" Minji screamed, now fully squeezing his neck with all of her might. "He didn't touch Gahyeon!"

Handong wanted to stay back and let her kill the vampire. It was the best option after all. But she could see how scared and desperate Minji was even if it was clear that the man was just messing with her. She cared so much about Gahyeon that she couldn't see he was bluffing. She ran to Minji, cupping her cheeks with her hands as the black haired vampire kept squeezing the man's throat.

"Hey! Hey, look at me! He is just messing with you. He didn't touch her" Handong tried to calm her down "She's upstairs, safe, he didn't touch her" 

"But he... he said that... he said that that vampire... that he..." Minji tried to say completely panicking.

"He didn't, the vampire didn't touch her. He is clearly messing with your head and you can't see it because you care about her so much" Handong said as Minji dropped the vampire back on the chair. Handong kept her hands on Minji's cheeks, looking at her in the eyes 

"He didn't touch her" she whispered again. Minji clenched her fists and stood up walking away from him.

"Fuck!" She yelled, slamming her hands into the wall. "Just... just kill him... I'll find out about their new leader... someday" she said trying to calm down.

Handong nodded, she took out her shotgun and aimed at the man's heart, shooting him down without a word. He didn't deserve any. She walked slowly towards Minji, putting a hand on her shoulder 

"Are you okay Minji? she asked weakly.

"I'm fine. Let's just get rid of his body and we can go upstairs" she replied with a weak smile. Of course she wasn't fine. They hadn't learnt anything but at least they were safe for now. The group that discovered them was taken care of.

As Minji got rid of the body, Handong cleaned the floor to remove all the blood stains on the ground. When both of them were done they walked upstairs to see Gahyeon sleeping, sat on the couch, with a sleeping Siyeon in her arms.

"Should we take them to bed? I have a spare room" Handong asked, looking at Minji "so we won't risk to wake them up talking"

"We are vampires, they would hear anyway but they look pretty tired. I don't think they would wake up" Minji smiled and Handong felt herself staring at her.

The Chinese girl had never seen a smile so sweet and beautiful. She shook her head lightly to push herself out of it and she nodded at what Minji said. They sat down at the table

"You start… who was this vampire? What do you mean saying that she was new to the 'no killing humans field''? Minji asked still suspicious.

"She was in a group of vampires that hunted humans. After some time she decided that she didn't want to do that anymore so she fled. I found her one night, almost dead but then I offered to help her out" Handong explained. Minji thought about what the woman told her and had a suspicion that that vampire was a nightshade.

"Did she have a tattoo of a red dagger?" Minji asked and Handong nodded, tilting her head. She didn't know what that meant. "What happened to her?" Minji continued, not bothering to explain right now.

"She… she came back home one night covered in blood. She said to me that they had found her and that she had to leave, she didn't want to bring me into her mess. I tried to convince her to stay but she didn't listen. T-three days a-after I saw the p-police in an alley not f-far from here and there was a dead body on the ground… I-It was her" Handong said, trying to push back her tears. Minji didn't really understand, how could a Nightshade not want to kill someone? It was in their genes.

"Are you sure about that tattoo?" The black haired vampire asked.

"Yes, it was a red dagger and it was here" Handong said pointing to a spot at the back of her arm. Minji nodded, she was a Nightshade. 

"Did she tell you why she didn't want to kill humans anymore? Her group usually don't care about it. They kill whoever they find in their way" Minji said, trying to understand.

"She... she fell in love with a human and wanted to change" Handong responded "And what do you mean with her 'group' ?"

Minji looked down at the ground… could love really redeem a Nightshade? 

"There are three clans of vampires. The Moonlight Clan is formed by peaceful vampires. They try to blend in human society and they feed only on animals. The Nightshade Clan is formed by monsters like the one we killed downstairs. They're violent, they feed on humans and they kill humans and other vampires just because they feel like it. If the vampire you helped out had that tattoo, it means she was a Nightshade, like the one we just killed" Minji explained looking at Handong.

“I think I understand but you said there were three clans? What is the third one and which one do you belong to?” Handong asked, trying to wrap her mind about this new information.

"The third one is called Phantom Clan and... It's just the three of us. Me, Siyeon and Gahyeon, we are the only survivors of the Phantom Clan" Minji explained, pulling down her blouse a little and showing Handong her tattoo of a blue rose. The Chinese woman reached out and touched the tattoo, feeling Minji’s soft skin.

“Just the three of you? What happened? Are there not any more?” she whispered, rubbing Minji’s bare shoulder.

"Just the three of us" Minji repeated, weakly. "My clan has been wiped out by the Nightshade one… and the hunters did the rest. They just… they hunt us down. They don't care if we feed on animals or if we are peaceful" Minji added, feeling angry.

“That’s terrible but how come that they were able to do that? Was your clan a small one or?” Handong questioned.

"It wasn't… it was an ancient one and I- I don't really know what happened. S-something happened and it was chaos… Me and S-Siyeon we… we were on the run and we were the only survivors" Minji said looking down and remembering that moment "And Gahyeon" she added, not wanting Handong to make questions about her.

“I’m sorry to hear...” The Chinese woman smiled before taking hold of Minji’s hands. “Maybe we should go sleep, I’m sure the three of you had one hell of a day. You can live in this house if you want for as long as you need. I have a bar next to here where I live” she added.

"L-Living here?" Minji asked raising her head and looking at Handong "We… we can't pay you, Handong. Maybe one day, if we blend in and find a job but…" she tried to say when Handong squeezed her hands.

"I don't want money, Minji" she said with a smile "But I require a different payment" she said suddenly raising her eyebrows at Minji. The vampire nodded, waiting for her to continue. "You have to promise to come to my bar once a day, everyday. I will give you shelter, you will give me company" she said with a sweet smile.

“That’s all you want? The company of three vampires? That’s not fair, Handong” Minji protested wanting to do more for the lady. If not for her she would’ve been...

"That's all I ask! Do we have a deal?" Handong asked. Minji nodded and Handong smiled, trying to leave her hands from Minji's when the vampire took hold of her hands, squeezing them tightly.

"I want to thank you, Handong. And I'm not talking about the house, the blood for us and Siyeon… I- I was in a really bad situation when you stepped in and… I was scared", Minji admitted, finally letting go. She tried to be strong for Gahyeon before, but she was scared, she was frightened.

“Everyone would be frightened in that situation Minji. It’s only normal to be scared he already had his hands... I can’t even talk about it... Just know that it’s only normal for me to have helped you out. I would do it again without thinking” Handong reassured her.

"It's not normal to step in in a situation like that one. You are a human, Handong. You stepped in a vampire's fight without thinking about it twice. And you clearly chose the losing side.. because Gahyeon couldn't move, Siyeon was passed out and I was… I- I couldn't move as well" Minji said putting her hands on her face, letting the tears stream down "I thought he would… I- I thought I was about to lose them" she cried.

“Shhh, you’re okay” The Chinese girl tried to calm her, putting an arm around Minji and guiding her upstairs. “Just try to rest okay, you need it after today” she smiled.

"W-wait… can they… can I bring them upstairs with me? I- I don't want to be alone and I want to make sure that they're safe" Minji said sniffling and wiping her tears away with her hands.

“Of course you can, I’ll go get some pajamas for you in the other room and put them on the bed while you are downstairs” Handong smiled, patting Minji’s back.

Minji nodded and went back to take Siyeon from Gahyeon's arms. She picked her up and walked upstairs, placing her on the bed. She went back down again picking Gahyeon up from the couch and walked upstairs. Handong was walking towards the room with three pajamas and she saw Minji hugging Gahyeon tightly while carrying her. She placed a gentle kiss on the younger girl's cheek, thinking about what the vampire said earlier. Minji would have never forgave herself if something like that happened to Gahyeon.

“Here, you can use these, I will show you around the house tomorrow so you know where everything is. The blood packs will be refilled each morning and... feel free to use ‘the room’ whenever you need it” Handong explained, handing Minji the clothes.

"Thank you" Minji said, taking the clothes from Handong with a hand, still carrying Gahyeon with the other one. 

"You said you live in a bar nearby?" Minji asked and Handong nodded.

"It's like a three minutes walk, but it's pretty late so I better get going" she said with a smile. Minji thought about the fight they had outside and she was afraid to let the girl walk home alone right now. 

"Why don't you stay?" She asked, surprising Handong. "You gave us 2 king-size beds...there is place for four. After what happened tonight, I don't want you to go out alone in the night" she added confidently looking at Handong.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle myself. I’ve been alone for the most part of my 16 years of existence so one more night won’t defeat me” she laughed and Minji was surprised hearing this girl’s age.

"You are 16?" Minji asked in disbelief. The girl looked way older than that. Not physically but the way she acted, the way she talked… Minji could see she was someone that was used to be on her own. Handong just nodded with a smile and walked towards the stairs.

"I insist" Minji tried to say again. There was no way she was letting a 16 year old walk home alone, in the night, with god knows how many nightshade out on a hunt. "Stay" she asked, turning towards Handong.

“Fine but only because you insist” the young girl smiled. She really appreciated how Minji really felt like a person she could trust. Someone who would protect her.

“Good enough for me!” Minji cheered then thinking about what the girl said. “Wait, you are 16 and you own a bar?”

"Well… about that… Uhm… I'm not 16 in my documents" she admitted and Minji looked at her raising an eyebrow. Handong looked down "I had to survive, somehow. My family owned this bar ages ago… I- uh…I was alone and on the street so I… I started... started stealing" the Chinese girl said ashamed "But I- I stopped as soon as I had enough money to get the bar going"

“Hey... I understand, we all need to get through life somehow. Sometimes we are desperate and do things we are not proud of but we feel like we needed to do them. So I understand” Minji smiled, giving the young girl a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. This young girl had just saved the lives of her family and herself. She was not a bad person.

Minji walked in the room and placed Gahyeon in the bed with Siyeon. She changed their clothes and covered them with the sheets. She changed herself and she sat on the bed, thinking about what Handong said to her. She was only 16 year old and she had to go through all of that. Living alone in the street, stealing to survive, opening a bar on her own with fake documents, her vampire friend died. How could a 16 year old go through all of that and remain this sweet and caring? The door of the room opened and Handong walked in

"I'm going downstairs on the couch. Thank you for letting me stay here tonight" she said with a smile, bowing deeply. Minji shook her head and patted the sheets next to her.

“Sweetie, this is your house” she laughed. “I’m not allowing you to go sleep on the couch. Just come here” she added.

"A-are you sure you don't mind?" Handong asked shyly and Minji shook her head with a smile. The Chinese woman walked to the bed and laid under the sheets. Minji did the same, turning her back to Handong , making sure she had all the room to be comfortable. 

"Handong?" She said softly and the Chinese girl hummed in response, both of them looking behind their back to see each other's faces. "You asked for company in return for this house. I will give you something more. Protection. The three of us… We will protect you from now on. You saved us, so you are family" Minji said softly. Handong wouldn't be alone anymore. The Chinese girl had saved their lives and Minji swore to do the same whenever Handong needed it.

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments, much love ♥


	13. Chapter 13

M: smut warning

Last day of daily upload week , love you all!!

When Minji was done explaining how they met Handong and how the girl saved their lives, Yoohyeon was looking at her with her mouth slightly open. 

"So she...she was 16 when she met you" Yoohyeon said, looking at her fingers like she was counting the years. "You've known her for a lot of time. Are you still that close, Jiu? Have you kept the promise you made to her that night?" The hunter asked, looking at her with curiosity.

"I have" Minji replied "maybe even a bit too much..." she mumbled but Yoohyeon heard her. The vampire felt a bit emotional after remembering all of that again.

"What do you mean 'even a bit too much'?" Yoohyeon asked, looking at Minji. "Can you protect a person too much?" she asked with a chuckle. But Minji's gaze fell to the ground. She kept her promise… she didn't let anyone hurt Handong. But she hurt her herself…

"She... I..." Minji tried to say. She took a deep breath and looked at Yoohyeon. "She fell in love with me" 

"Oh…" Yoohyeon said, tilting her head to the side "And that's bad because…" Yoohyeon was asking but she found the answer "You don't love her back" she said weakly.

"I don't and the worst part is... she has for a long time but only told me recently..." Minji weakly added, scratching her nape.

"That's bad" Yoohyeon commented "Why didn't she tell you before?"

"She said that she knew someone like me would never love her back. She didn't want to ruin our friendship and kept quiet" Minji responded.

"That's understandable… even though it must have hurt her a lot" Yoohyeon said and Minji started nervously playing with her fingers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it was your fault! We don't choose who we love, Jiu" Yoohyeon said quickly, seeing that the vampire was nervous about that. "She will be fine, just give her space and don't give her any hope that something could happen. Like… don't touch her a lot, no kisses on the cheek… just… don't lead her on" Yoohyeon added and Minji felt like dying. They just had sex and it was Handong's first time.

"I might've fucked that up big time already. I'm such a horrible person!" Minji yelled, hitting her own forehead with her two fists.

"Hey" Yoohyeon said, taking both of Minji's wrists to stop her. She kept the vampire hands in hers "What do you mean you fucked that up? Did you kiss her?" Yoohyeon asked, trying to understand the situation so she could help the woman.

"That was one of the mistakes I made, yes..." Minji admitted and Yoohyeon held the vampire's hunt. A few minutes ago she was here pointing a gun at her and now... now she was comforting her.

"Hey, Jiu. I know that we didn't get the best start between us but you can tell me" Yoohyeon tried to calm her down.

"We were thinking about how to fix this situation between us and she said that maybe not seeing me for a while could have helped but she couldn't do it" Minji started "So I said I was going to do it for her. But she… she said she wanted to b-be mine only for one time in her life and… I- I granted that wish and we… we slept together but then I-... When I was about to leave she confessed that it was her f-first time... taking someone and g-giving herself to s-someone" Minji said weakly, bowing her head, ashamed.

Yoohyeon could see that the vampire really cared about her. She only wanted to do good and make her happy, while in the meantime, she did the opposite.

"You got yourself in a sticky situation Jiu but... I'm sure you two will get through it considering what... happened back then" Yoohyeon said softly.

"I hope you're right, Yoohyeon. If it wasn't for her I-…" Minji said as the memories of that night hit her hard "She saved our lives and not just that… if she didn't step in exactly when she did I- I… he would have…" Minji tried to say, unable to finish her sentence.

"Hey, shh" Yoohyeon said, shushing the older woman and guiding Minji's head to her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. "I got you. You don't have to think about that. It's horrible what happened but you're okay" she tried to soothe her.

Minji melt into the hug, feeling safe between those arms. She sniffled a little and she chuckle between the tears

"Y-You were about t-to shoot me 10 minutes ago" Minji said trying to forget about what happened 7 years ago.

"Jiu... are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Do you really want to move on?" Yoohyeon whispered.

"I- I don't know, Yoohyeon. I don't even know if I will ever be able to move on" Minji admitted "I was… I was so scared. I was scared for myself, I was scared that t-the youngest of our group c-could see it happening to m-me" the vampire said, pulling Yoohyeon closer.

"I know Jiu... It must be hard to forget something like that. Did you find out about the leader of the Nightshades already in those 7 years?"

Minji shook her head, ashamed. In 7 years she wasn't able to find a single clue about who the new boss was. She had many leads, she found many hideouts and she killed many Nightshades… but nothing helped her find a clue about the leader.

"Then I will assist you. I'll help you find their leader and we will stop him together. I will help you get your vengeance and put an end to their reign" Yoohyeon spoke in a determined voice.

Minji raised her head, looking at the hunter.

"Y-You would do that?" She asked, not believing her ears. Yoohyeon nodded and Minji hugged the woman again to let her know how grateful she was. "But our groups… how are we going to manage? Should they know?" she asked, thinking that she never lied to Siyeon before Yoohyeon came along.

"I will only tell my friend Bora for now since she is the only one that knows about you but... for now... I think we should do it alone" Yoohyeon answered.

Minji nodded, Yoohyeon was right, they shouldn't risk bringing in the other girls as well, before seeing if this could work. 

"Just the two of us then?" Yoohyeon asked with a smile and Minji nodded. 

"How are we going to do this? We need leads but to find those we need to find hideouts" Minji said as she started thinking about it. Just the two of them would be hard.

"We can start by searching that previous hideout thoroughly tomorrow. That one vampire that attacked us last time must've been sent there to get something" Yoohyeon suggested.

"That's a really good idea, Yoohyeon" Minji stated looking at the hunter "I agree on going there tomorrow… hoping we will find something useful" she said.

"Then shall we meet at the hideout tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon?" The hunter asked and Minji nodded. "Great! I'm happy we had this talk and... sorry for pulling my gun out on you" 

"I'm sorry I pretended to choke you" Minji said with a laugh and Yoohyeon blushed madly. "In my defense… a lot of people like that" she added.

"I have never met any of those people then" Yoohyeon awkwardly chuckled looking down at the floor. She couldn't deny that it maybe excited her a 'little'.

"And you also have a really nice neck" Minji added with another laugh.

"I'm sure you are dreaming about biting it then" Yoohyeon said laughing, trying to tease the vampire as well. Minji leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear

"Oh Yoohyeon, you would love that" 

The younger woman felt a shiver run down her spine at the vampire whispering in her ear. That definitely backfired.

"I-... I d-don't know" she tried to say with a steady voice. Minji thought the silver haired hunter looked really cute. She never expected a hunter to make a joke like that though.

"I do know" Minji said with a little smirk "Do you know what it feels like?" She kept teasing the hunter.

"It h-hurts... I've been b-bitten by those m-monsters before" she replied, looking at the ground.

"They were biting you to kill you, to suck the life out of you. I'm talking about a different way of biting… It's something we can choose to do to make people suffer less when we drink from them. They obviously didn't care about the fact that you were suffering" Minji said looking at Yoohyeon "But if we choose to do it… it's not painful at all…" she added with a smirk.

"I d-didn't know there was a d-difference. It makes s-sense though, weirdly enough" Yoohyeon chuckled, scratching her nape. "So I will see you tomorrow?" She added trying to get back on subject.

"You didn't answer me" Minji said with a little smirk "Do you know what the other kind of bite feels like?" she teased again.

"How could I know if I never experienced it? So no I don't" the hunter replied, looking back up at Minji's face to see her smile.

"It's a pleasure more intense than the best orgasm you've ever had… and it lasts for the whole time a vampire drinks from you" Minji whispered in her ear "If you wanna try it, feel free to ask" she added with a smirk. Yoohyeon gulped feeling Minji close to her again. Why was she so good at making her nervous?

"That's i-interesting to k-know... and e-even if I w-wanted to, n-not saying I w-would, I c-can't. If Bora s-sees the m-marks" Yoohyeon stuttered.

"You know… I can make them heal in a couple of hours" Minji said, teasingly leaning towards Yoohyeon's neck.

"J-jiu... we s-shouldn't... d-do this" Yoohyeon said, noticing that her cheeks were on fire when she felt Minji's hot breath on her neck.

"We shouldn't" Minji repeated "but what is stopping us now?" She asked, still breathing on Yoohyeon's neck, making the girl shiver again.

"Before knowing you... I s-saw every v-vampire as a monster... I don't e-even know your r-real name and... now I'm h-here. You br-breathing in m-my neck, making me f-feel weird" Yoohyeon stuttered. She couldn't do this. She couldn't let a vampire this close to her. Her parents were killed by those creatures for god's sake. But why did it feel like that didn't matter right now?

Minji smiled listening to the silver haired girl stuttering. She brought her hands on Yoohyeon's waist and she placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do… so if you want to stop me… you can tell me or push me back" Minji whispered, kissing her neck again.

"I... I want you to s-stop" Yoohyeon weakly said but her actions contradicted her words since she was literally pulling the vampire closer.

"Yoohyeon, should I listen to your words… or to your body?" Minji asked "You are telling me you don't want me to do it, but your hands are telling me otherwise" Minji said, placing another kiss on Yoohyeon's neck.

"Listen to my words, Jiu. P-push me away before... B-before I do something I might regret" Yoohyeon whispered, putting her hands behind Minji's head.

Minji nodded weakly on Yoohyeon's neck, giving one last kiss to the girl, before detaching herself from the silver haired girl's neck. She put some distance between her and Yoohyeon, seeing that the woman had some trouble breathing.

"3 pm tomorrow, Jiu, don't forget" she said with a deep blush on her face before turning around and walking away.

-=-

When Siyeon got back from her patrol she put her coat on the rack and noticed that no one was downstairs. She used her super sensitive hearing to notice some light snoring coming from upstairs. Was Gahyeon still in bed? She quietly walked upstairs and softly opened the door to her little sister's room, seeing her lie in her bed with the covers neatly covering her. The girl looked really stressed which worried Siyeon a little. She carefully walked out again when the pink haired vampire called out to her.

"Sis?" She asked with a sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey" Siyeon said with a really soft voice "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up". She sat on her sister's bed and she gently combed her hair. "How are you feeling?"

Gahyeon gave her a light smile and coughed. Siyeon patted her back, trying to calm her down.

"Can you bring me something to drink please" Gahyeon asked with a groggy voice. Her throat really hurt.

"Sure, I will bring you a glass of water but… you know you can always ask me if you need blood, sis" Siyeon said, making Gahyeon look at her in the eyes. The younger girl nodded with a weak smile.

"I know, but I know how tiring it is when someone drinks from you and I don't want to do it if it's not necessary" Gahyeon replied looking down again.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you know I will alway-" Siyeon tried to say but Gahyeon squeezed her hand to silence her.

"I just need something cold. My throat hurts a little" the younger girl reassured her with a smile.

Siyeon nodded standing up, she went downstairs and she took a glass of cold water to bring to her sister. It really hurt to see Gahyeon like that. When she entered her sister's room again she saw the younger girl rubbing her face with her hands, sighing heavily. She sat down on her bed again and she handed Gahyeon the glass of water. 

"Gahyeon, did you have… any nightmares tonight?" Siyeon asked and the younger girl looked at her in disbelief.

"N-no, I'm fine" she lied, downing the glass in one go. The coldness made the pain at her throat go away for a little bit, but it returned right after.

"You know you're not allowed to lie to me, little one" Siyeon said, raising an eyebrow while looking at Gahyeon. The younger girl sighed and looked down at her empty glass of water, rotating it in her hands. 

"How did you know?" She asked weakly.

"I didn't, I just assumed you did. And judging by your question just now, I'm pretty sure you lied" Siyeon said with a little laugh, poking Gahyeon's nose who rolled her eyes. "Come on, sis, spill"

"I- It was terrible, Siyeon. In the nightmare I- I couldn't breathe, she...she crushed my rib cage pushing it against the wall but I- I was still alive and I… I couldn't breathe. It looked so real, she looked at me angrily and just...she kept pushing even if I was begging for her to stop" Gahyeon said, trying to fight back the tears. Siyeon put her arms around her sister and pulled the younger vampire's head onto her shoulder.

"You know Minji would never do that. She has incredible control over herself and you know how much she cares about us" Siyeon tried to soothe her.

Gahyeon shook her head on Siyeon's shoulder.

"I thought she cared but… I- I begged for her to stop and she...she didn't. Not only in my nightmare. You… you left. You left me there with her and I- I just wanted her to stop but she-" Gahyeon tried to say, bursting into tears. She finally let it out, she wasn't mad only at Minji… she also couldn't get over the fact that Siyeon just walked away. She left her there, helpless.

"Gahyeon that nightmare isn't the reality and... Minji did what she had to do... and for me... It really hurt to see it happen to you but I did what I had to do as well which was walk away" the older vampire calmly replied.

Gahyeon couldn't answer to that. She stayed motionless with her head on Siyeon's shoulder. Didn't she care like Gahyeon did? Why when someone touched Siyeon, Gahyeon felt the anger take over...but when Minji hurt her, Siyeon just walked away? Gahyeon knew that her sister cared about her… but why was she able to step back when Minji hurt her? 

"I just... I just can't-... Why?... Why did you walk away? How was that what ´you were supposed to do´?" Gahyeon asked in a small voice.

Siyeon sighed lightly and broke the hug with Gahyeon, cupping her cheeks with her hands and making the younger girl look at her in the eyes.

"You are my sister, I would give my life for you, Gahyeon. If someone tried to touch you...I- I would just end them for good. If I thought, even for a second, that Minji had bad intentions, I would have NEVER walked away. She was doing what she was supposed to do as our leader, you will understand it someday. But never doubt my love for you, okay?" Siyeon replied with a soft but confident voice.

"I know that sis but... what will you do if it happens again?" The pink haired vampire asked, looking Siyeon straight in the eyes, seeing that this particular question was really difficult for her.

"I-... Let's just... let's just focus on not letting that happen again, okay?" Siyeon said worriedly "Try your best not to challenge her… Not even for me Gahyeon. I can protect myself and I don't need protection against Minji. You promise me you won't do it again?" Siyeon asked, knowing that it was impossible to promise that but maybe she could let Gahyeon know the importance of doing her best not to challenge Minji.

"I promise I will try" Gahyeon sighed. "But she was killing me Siyeon! I almost died! Minji is a mon-" she wanted to say when she was cut off by a hard slap on her cheek.

"Don't you dare call her that, Gahyeon. You know full well what she did for us" Siyeon said in a firm voice.

Gahyeon brought a hand on her cheek, not believing what had just happened. She looked up and locked eyes with her sister. She looked at her angrily and she felt hurt, not for the slap but because Siyeon was protecting Minji after what happened. Gahyeon had the right to call her a monster after what she did to her, right? Yes, Minji did a lot of good things for them in the past but it was impossible for Gahyeon to remember those right after Minji tried to kill her.

"She risked her lives countless times to assure we were safe. She was the one who found us shelter. She was the one who killed those vampires when we were in danger. SHE was the one that assured we escaped that one night! So don't you ever, ever call Minji a monster. I can tolerate a lot, Gahyeon, but that is a few bridges too far" Siyeon hissed.

"I- I don't want to f-fight with you so I won't call her that" Gahyeon said looking down. She didn't want to forgive Minji… she couldn't. But she saw that Siyeon was serious about that so she wouldn't challenge her sister. But one thing was sure, she wasn't going to apologize for that… she would just drop the subject.

"You better not" Siyeon said with a sigh, making Gahyeon lie down again. "So, do you have any pain somewhere?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Somewhere?" Gahyeon scoffed "My throat hurts, my rib cage hurts, I feel like I still can't breathe properly...and now my cheek hurts too" she said looking away.

"That will all go away soon enough. It just needs time. The only thing you can do is rest" Siyeon told her, giving Gahyeon's shoulder a squeeze.

"I don't want to rest… I- I want to get out of here" Gahyeon said thinking that Minji would come back home soon. She really didn't want to see her, she didn't want to talk to her. She sat up on her bed and she uncovered herself from the sheets.

"I'll go to Yubin's" she lied, knowing that the blue haired girl wasn't available today, but she needed an excuse to go out without having to say 'I don't want to see Minji'.

"Do you really think I'm letting you get out of here in your state? And definitely not to Blue Hair, who knows what you two get up too" Siyeon chuckled.

"She might be a player, but at least she protected me when someone attacked me!" Gahyeon suddenly yelled in her sister's face, surprising the older girl. Gahyeon never really got angry at her but she could see she meant it.

"That's what players do, Gahyeon. They protect you, gain your trust, they get what they want and in the end they drop you" Siyeon sighed.

"She… That's not what she…" Gahyeon tried to say but she stopped. Was Yubin doing that? Was that the only reason why she protected her? To gain her trust and sleep with her? Gahyeon sighed thinking that if that was what Yubin was doing, she succeeded.

"Don't fall into Blue Hair's trap, Gahyeon and lay down you need rest" Siyeon whispered when she heard the front door open.

"I- I don't care if it's a trap. What if I want to fall in that trap?" Gahyeon said, raising her voice. She heard the front door open and she felt the panic rising. 

"Then you would be a huge fool" Siyeon sighed, shaking her head and standing up. "I'll go see who's downstairs" she added, knowing who it was already. She felt so sad yesterday without Minji in her bed.

Gahyeon stood up from her bed, picking up some clothes from the chair next to her bed.

"I'm going out" she said as she started to dress herself. She couldn't be here, not with Minji in the house. Siyeon practically ran downstairs and when she saw Minji there, taking off her coat she ran up to the woman, wrapping her arms around her neck and locking lips.

Minji put her hands on Siyeon's legs, pulling them up and the younger girl wrapped them around Minji's waist. Siyeon cupped Minji's cheeks and she slowly moved her lips on Minji's. She missed her so much and she felt lost yesterday knowing that Minji left the house feeling hurt and betrayed. They were technically still fighting but in this moment that didn't matter. It has been so many years that the two didn't sleep in the same house so yesterday felt extremely weird.

They kept kissing each other sweetly and softly for a couple of minutes before Minji pulled away and put Siyeon back down, seeing Gahyeon coming downstairs. The pink haired girl looked at the two girls kissing and she felt betrayed by her sister. How could she make out with Minji right now, like nothing happened yesterday? The oldest vampire looked at Gahyeon with a worried face.

"Gahyeon... you're up" she said in a weak voice, looking at the youngest vampire and then at Siyeon who seemed a bit guilty.

"Yes… definitely not thanks to you" Gahyeon said with an angry tone, not daring to look at Minji. The older vampire went towards Gahyeon who stopped walking right after the last step of the stairs, not wanting to go anywhere near Minji. The oldest vampire tried to reach for Gahyeon's hand but the pink haired girl stepped back.

"D-don't touch me" she said weakly, looking at Minji with fear in her eyes.

"Gahyeon, you know I didn't w-" Minji tried to say but Gahyeon interrupted her.

"That's just it, I don't know that you didn't want to do that. Just leave me alone" she yelled.

"How can you think that I wanted to do it, Gahyeon?" Minji asked feeling a little bit hurt "I've always protected you, I-" she tried to say but she was interrupted by Gahyeon again.

"How can I think that?? That's pretty simple, I asked you to stop because I couldn't breathe… and you didn't. You just kept pushing me against the wall and i-it fucking hurt Minji!" Gahyeon yelled with tears streaming down her face. Siyeon stepped in and reached out to Gahyeon.

"Little sis, I already tried to explain to you that Minji did what any lead-" she wanted to say but Gahyeon pushed her away.

"Don't join in now, Siyeon. Earlier you were talking to me, telling me you felt bad and as soon as she comes home you couldn't wait to feel her tongue down your throat" Gahyeon hissed.

"Gahyeon! D-don't talk to me like that!" Siyeon said raising her voice but Gahyeon took her coat and walked past her sister, opening the door. 

"I'm going to Yubin's. Don't wait up for me" she stated, slamming the door behind her.

Siyeon stared at the door and let her head hang down.

"She... she's right about what she said... I was just so happy you were back... I shouldn't have... kissed you" she whispered.

Minji walked to Siyeon and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders. 

"I'm happy to be back too, Singnie" she said weakly "I missed you"

"Do you know that that was the first time in 150 years that we didn't sleep under the same roof?" Siyeon asked with a sad chuckle.

"I know" Minji admitted weakly "It felt so weird… I felt like something was missing. It wasn't just the fact that we didn't sleep under the same roof but… Walking away from home, knowing that we were in a fight… it didn't feel right" 

"It really didn't... I wasn't even able to sleep yesterday. I was constantly thinking that I messed up because I hurt you" Siyeon said, looking away ashamed.

"We… we'll have to talk about that, Siyeon" Minji said with a serious tone "Because I know you meant what you said to Gahyeon… I know you wouldn't be able to stand down if this mess happened again. And I want to make this clear Siyeon, if you interfere...I will fight you" 

"I know, Minji. That's what you have to do... And yes, I did mean what I told her but I also meant what I told you. I will submit to you because you are the leader. That's how we vampires work" Siyeon spoke in a tiny voice, looking away and bowing her head down.

"A-Am I a bad leader?" Minji suddenly asked, thinking that maybe the only reason why Siyeon submitted to her was because she was afraid of her. Her voice sounded broken and she looked down at the ground looking defeated.

"What? What are you talking about? You are the best leader someone could ask for. The best leader that I could've dreamed of" Siyeon said, turning around to face Minji again. She couldn't stand to hear Minji like that.

!At Siyeon's words Minji felt like someone lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders. She was the best leader Siyeon could have dreamed of. She was so happy to hear those words that she cupped Siyeon's cheeks and she kissed her, starting to walk towards the wall, making Siyeon walk backwards until her back hit the wall.

"Promise me that... we will always... sleep in the... same house... from now on. I need... my... morning kisses" Minji said between the hungry kisses with a smirk.

"I promise" Siyeon said slightly out of breath "But you… should be the one...promising that. You were the one...who left" Siyeon said in a sad voice, between kisses.

"Details, Singnie. You were the one that made me leave" Minji said, picking up the younger vampire. "Bedroom... this time? We already... tore the couch and... broke the table" she laughed.

Siyeon wrapped her arms around Minji's neck and kept kissing her as Minji walked towards their bedroom.

"You don't deserve… to have sex… with me… after what you did... yesterday" Siyeon said, detaching her lips from Minji's "You left me alone, in our bed" she said weakly.

"It were your words that made me leave you alone in our bed" Minji scoffed. "So I think we are both at fault, but fine" Minji added, dropping Siyeon on the ground.

Minji walked past Siyeon and towards their bedroom. The younger vampire smirked, knowing exactly what to do. She let out her fangs and growled loudly, making Minji turn towards her. 

"Are you challenging me, Siyeon?" Minji asked with a smirk. 

"I don't know. Am I challenging you? I don't know why I would. It's not like you hurt me yesterday" Siyeon spoke in a sarcastic tone, looking the older woman straight in the eyes.

Minji walked back to Siyeon but she didn't let out her fangs yet. She was just testing the waters...for now. 

"I hurt you? You said you would fight me...Siyeon" she said angrily, trailing her fingers on Siyeon's cheek, towards her neck. Siyeon smirked and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"We both know I wouldn't win. But I'm pretty sure I can do some damage" Siyeon teased.

"Are you sure about that?" Minji said with a smirk, placing her thumb under Siyeon's fang, pushing her finger against it. "These are kitten's fangs" she teased with a smirk.

She kept pushing the fang which hurt a little, leaning closer to the younger vampire and revealing her own, sharp fangs.

"These are the fangs of a tiger" she smirked, licking her lips.

"C'mon then, tiger, show me what you can do" Siyeon teased, jumping in Minji's arms and wrapping her legs around Minji's waist. "But tonight...I won't go down without a fight" she whispered in Minji's ear. The older woman smirked and was extremely turned on by that, just like Siyeon probably wanted.

"This tiger will teach you a lesson in our bed, bad kitten" Minji growled, practically running upstairs and throwing her down into their bed.

Minji crawled towards her, agonizingly slow and Siyeon honestly couldn't wait for the older vampire to take her right there. But she promised she would fight to win. As soon as Minji was hovering over Siyeon, she bent down and kissed the younger girl roughly, with kisses filled with lust.

Siyeon smirked and opened her mouth but unlike other times she didn't let Minji slip her tongue inside so easily and instead tried to slip hers in Minji's mouth.

Their tongues danced with each other, they fought with each other and the way Siyeon was fighting to take control made Minji moan a little and as soon as it happened she could feel Siyeon smirk against her lips.

She detached herself from the younger girl and shook her head.

"If that's what you meant with fight... just a simple kiss" Minji scoffed.

"That 'simple kiss' made you moan, tiger" Siyeon teased, making sure to put the accent on her last word, to mock Minji.

"I know it did but I thought something more exciting when you meant fight" Minji smirked, looking in Siyeon's dark eyes.

Siyeon wrapped her legs around Minji's waist while the older girl was hovering over her and she rolled them over, pinning Minji's wrists against the headboard, above her head.

"What if you submit to me tonight?" she said, teasingly. The older girl laughed out loud. That was the funniest thing she ever heard.

"Someone like me submitting to a weak kitten? Good one, Singnie" she mocked.

Siyeon pushed Minji's wrists down on the bed with more strength and bent down to kiss Minji's neck. She made sure that Minji could feel her sharp fangs brushing against her delicate looking skin.

"I'm sure you t-think you have me under c-control right? You're only doing th-this because I'm allowing you to" Minji said with a smirk in a low voice.

"I always have you under control" Siyeon said with a smirk and Minji laughed out loud again.

"Excuse me...what?" She asked, still laughing but Siyeon just kept smirking. She bit Minji's neck without fangs.

"You were angry at me… you felt betrayed by me… but you still came home to me" Siyeon said. Minji held back a moan, not wanting to grant the younger woman her satisfaction.

"I was just doing my d-duty... as a l-leader" she responded.

"Is it your duty as a leader to fuck me, Minji? Because you looked pretty eager to do that today" Siyeon teased, biting again Minji's neck but this time she didn't detach her lips from her skin. She wanted to mark her, she wanted to claim her.

"It's n-not an o-official duty... b-but we c-could make it o-one. And... you l-looked really e-eager to be f-fucked" Minji smirked, having trouble keeping a steady voice.

Siyeon didn't reply because she was busy sucking on Minji's skin to leave a mark there. 

Minji felt a little bit of pain and she tried to detach herself from Siyeon's lips.

"Stay still. I'm marking you" the younger girl just said "And you know why? Because you're mine" she said teasingly "So I'm claiming you"

Minji liked what she heard put her head back down. "Mark me all you want but, what do you mean with I'm yours? I know I'm your leader Siyeon no marks are needed for that" she smirked.

"You are mine… not only as a leader. I am the only one that can touch you like this" Siyeon said pushing her leg between Minji's and moving slowly her knee against her core "You don't want to admit that, but you are mine in any way possible" 

"You're wrong there, kitten. I think it's the other way around" Minji whispered, flipping them over. She showed her nails to Siyeon, hovering right in front of her face. "These are the nails of a tiger" she stated, ripping Siyeon's shirt with them. "They will help me fulfil my duty as your leader"

Siyeon looked down at her chest and she could see her shirt torn in half and her bra exposed. 

"I- I wasn't d-done marking you" she said trying to talk with a steady voice. She tried to roll them over again but Minji held her in place, growling and showing her teeth.

"You should've been faster... or do you want a second chance?" Minji smirked tilting Siyeon's chin up with 2 fingers to make her look at her.

"I don't need you to g-give me a second chance...I- I'll take it myself" Siyeon said, finally able to roll them over. She sat down on Minji's waist and she leaned on her body, aiming at her neck.

"Such an annoying kitten..." Minji sighed. "Well go ahead mark me but one wrong move..." she threatened as she took the torn shirt off of Siyeon, throwing it somewhere. "Mark your tiger"

Siyeon left marks all over Minji's neck, going down slowly. She took hold of the older girl's shirt and she tore it apart. She left marks on her collarbones and she kept going down towards Minji's bra.

"Where do you think you are going, kitten" Minji growled, taking Siyeon by her hair. "I don't think I told you to destroy my clothes"

"And I didn't tell you to destroy mine, tiger" Siyeon replied, pointing behind her, knowing that her shirt was there somewhere. 

"Well that's the difference. I am the one that tells you things, you have nothing to say. I'm your leader after all" Minji teased.

"You are no one's leader when we are in bed" Siyeon teased "Or at least you're not mine" she added with a smirk.

"Oh so that means it isn't my duty to fuck you like you said earlier? Fine" Minji said, faking as if she was going to walk away 

Siyeon let her stand up from the bed and Minji thought it was pretty weird, she was sure that the younger girl would have stopped her. But Siyeon had a different idea… she wouldn't stop Minji. This time Minji would walk right back to her. As the older girl walked towards the door, Siyeon cleared her throat making her turn around. She smirked as she unclasped her bra, letting it slide down on her arms and on the floor. She put her hands on her pants, unbuttoning them slowly. She slid them down, always keeping eye contact with Minji.

"Seems like you are having some trouble there, tiger. You can just walk away like you were doing. I'm just taking my clothes off" Siyeon teased with a smirk, letting her hands roam on her body.

Minji couldn't keep her eyes off Siyeon. She kept looking at her body, every inch of it. She wanted it… she wanted it desperately and she was willing to give up a little bit of control to get it. She walked fast to Siyeon, picking her up and throwing her on the bed.

"Enough challenging, enough teasing… I'm taking you right here and right now" she said bending down to kiss Siyeon's neck with so much passion and lust that the younger girl couldn't restrain herself from moaning loudly.

"Oh really t-tiger? A-are you n-now... who ah- s-says you c-can" Siyeon smirked knowing that she had Minji under control.

"Feel free to stop me" Minji teased, going down slowly and latching onto Siyeon's nipple "if you can" she added smirking. Siyeon moaned arching her back. She didn't want to give in so easily again. She promised a fight and she wasn't defeated yet. She just needed to resist this pleasure.

Siyeon promised to herself that she wouldn't let out another sound. She didn't want to lose this fight… not today. Minji locked her lips around Siyeon's nipple while she turned the other one between her fingers. Siyeon arched her back again, biting hard her lower lip and trying not to moan.

Minji felt a bit irritated and looked up at her friend.

"What are you trying to prove, kitten? You are not proving anything with this" she growled.

"But it's… working... isn't it?" Siyeon said slowly, trying to keep her voice steady "You are annoyed by what… I'm doing" she added with a smirk.

"Being annoyed doesn't mean that I didn't win the fight. It just means that you are being bad" Minji growled, running her nails around Siyeon's chest.

Siyeon growled as well, challenging Minji again and trying to roll them over for the third time in one night, but she wasn't able to do it. Minji pinned down her hands on the matress.

"I want...to take control...for tonight" Siyeon hissed between gritted teeth as she tried to free her wrists.

"You wouldn't even know how to do that and besides, undressing for me isn't really a dominant move" Minji mocked the younger woman.

"I- … I didn't undress for you. I wanted you to come back… and you did" Siyeon tried to justify herself. She raised her head up a little and leaned towards Minji's ear "You can't resist me" she whispered. The older vampire felt a shiver run down her spine as she was a bit caught off guard. Siyeon was really determined tonight. But she wasn't giving in yet.

"Or you can't resist being taken by me"

Siyeon felt a little bit taken aback by what Minji said because it was the truth. She panicked seeing Minji leaving her like that, when they were about to do it… that was the main reason why she undressed herself. 

"You can say that out loud" Siyeon whispered again in Minji's ear. If the older vampire wanted a fight, Siyeon would fight in the only way she thought she could win… she was a vampire too, after all. "I love... being taken by you, Minji" she whispered again, surprising Minji. The older vampire couldn't understand what was happening. Had Siyeon given up? In her moment of confusion, Siyeon flipped them over, sitting on Minji's waist and staring at her with a smirk. "But sometimes, I really want to take you too, tiger"

Minji had enough of this whole thing, she just wanted to make Siyeon hers, to see her twitching under her touch, to hear her moan because of her. She detached her back from the bed and she sat up. Her hand started wandering on Siyeon's belly, going up slowly. Siyeon arched her back and followed Minji's hand with her eyes until it ended just beneath her throat.

"I think this fight has gone on for long enough, kitten. This tiger needs some release" Minji growled.

"Does it mean I won? I'm sitting right on top of you...and you are under my body" Siyeon teased with a smirk when suddenly Minji wrapped her fingers around Siyeon's neck, but without squeezing.

"You see… being on top doesn't mean that you are in control. Being on top doesn't make you the dominant one. I can submit you even from here" Minji whispered.

"I'm pretty sure you can. But what if I don't want you to make me submit tonight" Siyeon dared to challenge, also placing one of her hands around Minji's neck. She knew that was a dangerous move but she was willing to risk it.

Minji's expression suddenly turned into a serious one. No more smirks and no more smiles when she felt Siyeon's fingers wrapped around her neck. 

"You are in dangerous waters, Siyeon" the older vampire tried to warn her with a low tone. Siyeon chuckled and put a bit of pressure.

"Too bad I like dangerous, hot tiger" she added, cutting the straps of Minji's bra with her nails.

Minji looked at her in disbelief. Was she really trying this much? The older vampire felt her instinct take over as she wrapped an arm around Siyeon's waist and flipped them over for what would be the last time tonight, Minji was sure about that. She bent down on Siyeon's neck and she pierced her skin with her fangs.

"Let me show you" she mumbled against her neck, palming Siyeon's breast and giving it a rough squeeze "how dangerous I am then"

Siyeon arched her back and instantly knew the fight was over. And as usual, Minji won...but Siyeon wasn't complaining. All this fight was just a way to get Minji angry and rough...so Siyeon could say she succeeded at least with that...and now she will get her reward. Minji separated herself from Siyeon's neck, cleaning her lips and squeezed her throat.

"You will be hoarse tomorrow, kitten, so let me hear your nicest moans tonight" she smirked.

Siyeon was too busy recovering from the bite to answer. It already felt like heaven. Minji smirked and let her hand wander on Siyeon's body, trailing down toward the waistband of her panties.

"You won't need these anymore tonight" she growled as she ripped them off and started rubbing Siyeon's folds.

Siyeon arched her back as she spread her legs for Minji, letting out a low moan. She didn't care about control anymore...she just wanted to be hers tonight. The older woman used her knees to keep them open and kept rubbing for now. She bent down to Siyeon's ear with a smirk.

"Let me mark my kitten too" she whispered when she started sucking her neck.

Siyeon grabbed Minji's head, pulling her closer to her neck. She needed all the contact she could get.

"Minji...more" she pleaded when Minji just kept running her folds without giving her anything more than that. The older woman squeezed her throat a little tighter 

"You don't get... to say what I... do. And use your... hands somewhere... useful" Minji said between the marks she made on her friend beneath her.

Siyeon smirked a little because she just had a little idea that would probably bother Minji. She told her to use her hands somewhere useful...she didn't say for who. Siyeon let her hand trail down on her body, starting rubbing her own clit and letting out another low moan, while her other hand was massaging her own breast. Minji didn't notice it at first but when it took Siyeon awfully long to place her hands on Minji's body the older woman was suspicious did she just deny her request or-

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" She growled when she noticed Siyeon's hand working on her own body.

"Y-you told me...to use them... somewhere useful" Siyeon said trying to suppress the moans "A-and let me tell you...my hand a-and yours...they work great t-together...down there" she added, finally letting out a loud moan.

Minji was honestly a bit baffled by Siyeon's boldness. It was the first time she acted like this and it was such a turn on.

"Oh do they now?" Minji threatened.

"T-they really…do" Siyeon said failing to keep her voice steady. The fact that Minji didn't stop her own hand or Siyeon's turned her on even more. She was just watching their hands working together.

"Well if you want to play this game, kitten... we might just have to do an extra round tonight..." Minji smirked. "Go faster" she suddenly said, looking Siyeon right in the eyes.

Siyeon did what she was told, she quickened her pace, staring directly into Minji's eyes and biting her lower lip, trying not to moan too much. It would give away that she was really turned on by the whole fight and for that reason she felt herself pretty close. But she could resist.

"You're not reacting like I thought you would" Minji said giving Siyeon's neck another little squeeze. "Maybe you should go a little faster again?" She asked in a cute voice but with an evil smirk.

Siyeon mentally facepalmed, how could she even think about fooling Minji? 

"I-... I think it's better to...keep it steady...for now" she said, totally giving away her problem. Minji smiled leaning a little closer.

"You know that I don't care about your opinion right now but, just out of curiosity. Why should we keep it steady?" Minji pouted.

"Y-you are right...we c-can...go fa-faster" Siyeon said, quickening her pace a little bit more, desperately trying to resist. She preferred to resist to the point it hurt that saying out loud that she was already close.

"That hand is doing okay now" Minji cooed, staring at the younger vampire. "But maybe the other hand should go faster too" she added, poking Siyeon's arm.

Siyeon gulped between her moans as she started massaging her own breast a little bit faster. Resisting to both of her own hands will be awful.

"Such an obedient kitten" Minji smiled giving Siyeon a quick kiss. "Now, do you think we can go just a little bit faster down there, Singnie?" Minji asked in the most innocent of voices.

Siyeon thought about it for a second and she shook her head. She felt like the smaller pressure, the smaller change of pace would finish her off.

"I... can't" she admitted, trying to resist as she tried also to close her legs a little bit, but they were stopped by Minji's knees.

"Nope these two are staying nice and open" Minji said, squeezing Siyeon's throat and making her look at her. "And give me one good reason to not go faster" she threatened, not letting go of her neck.

"Because I-" she said but it was too embarrassing. Minji hadn't even touched her yet. She shut her eyes closed as she quickened her pace once again, arching her back and fighting the pressure she felt on her abdomen. Minji squeezed down harder around her neck looking at Siyeon's hand go to work.

"Just like that... now tell me... what are you feeling? Do we still work well together?" Minji teased, rubbing her folds a bit faster as well.

"I- I feel… ah-..." Siyeon tried to reply but totally unable to organize her ideas and unable to form even the simplest sentence.

"Well well, not speaking anymore? Let me make you speak then" Minji laughed starting to move her hand at an inhuman speed, obviously knowing why Siyeon wasn't able to answer her.

"No! I- I will cu-" Siyeon tried to say but it was too late. She felt herself pushed over the edge as she tried not to lose control of her own hand working down there. Her orgasm washed over her and waves of pleasure took over while Minji just kept going. Siyeon's body was shaking violently and Minji enjoyed the show.

"Don't slow down now Siyeon. This is what you deserve after not following my orders" Minji chuckled.

The pleasure was so strong that Siyeon couldn't control her movements anymore. Her hand stopped following instructions and she cried at the loss of speed, but Minji was quick to push away Siyeon's hand and continuing herself, with two hands now, to let her ride out her climax. A few moments later Siyeon was a panting mess and Minji hovered over her with a proud smirk on her face.

"You know...I was thinking" she said, still rubbing her fingers on Siyeon's clit, slowly "That you challenged way too much today… You deserve a punishment" she said with a smirk as she started going faster with her hand again, in a not very human speed. 

"M-Minji!! I'm w-way t-too s-sensitive... w-wait" Siyeon moaned loudly.

"You should have thought about this earlier, when you tried to challenge me" Minji replied, bending down to kiss Siyeon's neck while her hand kept going faster. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Siyeon wrapped her hands around Minji's naked back and pulled her closer, putting her head on her shoulder.

"N-no... don't... m-make me... yours... t-tiger" she moaned in her ear.

Minji smirked keeping her pace steady and slipping two fingers in Siyeon. The younger girl arched her back and moaned out loudly. She was so sensitive that every single movement felt amplified.

"Funny you're already so tired... cause we only just begun, Singnie" Minji whispered in her ear with a smirk and with that Siyeon knew that tonight... not many sleeping was going to be done.

Feel free to let us know what you think, much love ❤


	14. Chapter 14

Ha surprise! Another daily update! For the future we decided to try uploading on Tuesdays, Thursdays and on the weekends. We don't know if we can keep that going in the long run but we'll see.

Yubin sneakily walked down the stairs, being careful not to make any noise and her being a hunter made it quite simple. The only problem was that the person she was trying to avoid… was a hunter as well. 

"Where do you think you're going??" Bora yelled without even turning towards Yubin. The younger girl sighed and walked in the kitchen where Bora was drinking an iced coffee. 

"I'm going out. I was sneaking because I didn't want to wake you or Yoohyeon up" Yubin explained. Bora put her ice coffee down and groaned.

"You've already spent the whole weekend at Miyeon's. You're not going out anymore" she just said.

"Bora you have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do" Yubin said in disbelief.

"I can and I will, if your constant hooking up with girls is affecting our job. When was the last time you trained Yubin? You are neglecting our job" Bora said angrily, walking closer to Yubin.

"The only thing I'm neglecting is your whining. Besides, I'm an adult I can do whatever the heck I want" the blue haired girl protested.

"Why are you acting like this? You are an adult and you can do what you want but you know damn well that in a fight all of our lives are at stake, Yubin. Not just yours! You have the duty to train to protect us just like we train to protect you" Bora Said trying to calm herself down. She grew up with Yubin and she knew that the more Bora raised her voice, the worse it would get.

"My skills are perfectly fine. I'll try somewhere this week, just because you want it. Right now I'm going to Miyeon. She needs me" Yubin said with a roll of her eyes as she turned to leave.

"And since when do you care, Yubin? Since when do you care about what that poor girl needs?" Bora said, chasing Yubin to the door.

"Are you fucking serious Bora? You don't get to tell me that! You don't know me!" Yubin yelled, daring to look the older woman in the eyes.

"Yubin… I've known you almost all my life. I grew up with you and there is a pattern in everything you do, kid. And I know what the problem is…" Bora said weakly...maybe she didn't have to talk about this right now, but things were getting out of hand with Yubin. The blue haired girl scoffed at that.

"The problem? I'll tell you what the problem is, you are Bora. You are too overprotective of me and treat me like a kid"

"You are afraid that everyone will leave you, in the end. Just like your parents did, even though it wasn't their choice" Bora said looking Yubin in the eyes. "You are terrified of being alone… so you are trying to keep everyone you can find close to you in a really wrong way, Yubin" Bora dared to say because she knew she was right. She always saw this pattern in Yubin's actions, since they were little. She had lost a couple of friends along the way and since that moment she tried to keep everyone close… no matter how.

Yubin clenched her fists and walked forward until she was face to face with the smaller woman.

"Even IF you are right, Bora, you don't have the fucking right to tell me that. I never asked you to take care of me and you never asked that either" she said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean by saying that I never asked that either?" Bora said, stepping closer to Yubin and cupping her cheek. She was scared she knew what Yubin meant. Yubin pushed the hand away and put some distance between them again.

"I mean that you didn't ask to take care of me. You were forced to do so because your parents took me in when mine died! You didn't choose to stay by my side! You were living your happy little life when your parents took in this sad kid and they forced you to call me sister" Yubin said without control, regretting all of it a second after she said it. But she wasn't strong enough to admit that.

"Forced me? Do you really think they forced me to take care of you? You were my friend Yubin. I liked having you in the house but I felt bad for you because you shouldn't have lost your parents at that age. No one should but... they didn't force me" Bora replied in a weak voice. Feeling hurt that Yubin actually thought that.

"I heard you, saying that you didn't want me there anymore after a fight. You told mom t-...your mom that you were better before I came along" Yubin hissed, walking away from Bora. The older girl remembered that, she did say that, but she was just a kid.

"I was a child just like you, Yubin! We had a fight and of course I wanted you out of the house! A child comes in and it feels like she's stealing your toys, your parents, your everything... because you were used to have everything for yourself. But that doesn't mean I didn't love you! I did Yubin! I do! I was just angry when I said that" Bora pleaded. Yubin looked at Bora and just stayed silent for a while. She didn't know what to say. Bora was right but she couldn't admit that right now.

Bora tried again to approach Yubin. She softly cupped her cheek and she felt like this time Yubin leaned into the touch just a little bit. 

"I won't leave you, Yubin… no matter what. If you acknowledge your problem we can discuss that and find a way to solve it, together. Okay? Like we've always done since we were litt-" Bora tried to say, but Yubin cut her off, pushing Bora's hand away once again.

"Stop! Stop acting like my older sister Bora! Because you're not!!" Yubin yelled in the older girl's face, turning her back to her and walking out of the door, slamming it shut. She really wasn't ready to admit she indeed had a problem.

"I'm just trying to help you, Yubin" Bora whispered at the door in a defeated tone, letting her head hang down, hair spilling in front of her face.

She walked to the couch and spent the next hour looking at the floor and thinking back at what happened with Yubin. Why was the younger girl so angry with her? Sometimes they called each other 'sister' because they basically were sisters. They grew up together. So why was Yubin denying everything now? She was looking at her phone to distract herself when an idea came up to her. She quickly typed something on her phone and she sent the text, without giving herself the opportunity to think too much about it.

Queen Bora:

Hey Siyeon, are you free in half an hour? I kinda need advice about sister issues. So… if you are free maybe we can go talk somewhere…? 

She played with her phone, waiting for an answer. 2 minutes later her phone started buzzing and she saw that Siyeon was calling her. Why didn't she just text her back?

"Siyeon?" She asked in a confused voice. She heard some background noise until a familiar voice could be heard, but it wasn't Siyeon.

"I didn't know you and Singnie exchanged numbers. What's up?" Minji asked. Why was Minji picking up Siyeon's phone?

"I- Uhm… Is Siyeon there?" Bora asked without answering Minji's question. She didn't know the girl well enough to talk about her problems with her after all.

"She is. But you see… She's sleeping. She was really tired yesterday night" Minji said with a chuckle and Bora just said it was okay and she would maybe call at another time, when she heard a lot of noise coming from the phone.

"What are you- Stop! Give me that! … Bora?" A sleepy voice asked. Bora blushed a bit when she heard Siyeon's voice. Was the woman sleeping... in the same bed as Minji?

"Yes, i-it's me" Bora answered. "Good morning, Minji told me you were really tired"

"Yeah...uhm… little bit. Why are you calling?" She asked sounding really curious and interested. 

"I called her!" Minji squealed and Bora heard her. 

"Wha- Just...get out! Out Minji!" Siyeon said as she tried to push Minji out of their bedroom. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know why she called you. I hope she didn't bother you" Siyeon said weakly, being really embarrassed.

"Oh no, not at all. Don't worry! Actually… I sent you a text a couple of minutes ago…" Bora said shyly.

"Yesterday you were telling me to do the opposite of getting out, Singnie" Bora heard Minji yell from the background.

"Shut the fuck up Minji! I'm calling with Bora" Siyeon whined.

"M-Maybe I should just call you later… I can see you're busy" Bora said weakly.

"No! No, wait! She's just being the idiot she is! She's out of the room now, w-we can talk" Siyeon said quickly, hoping that Bora hadn't already hung up.

"Okay... so what I texted you for... Are you free now? I really need some advice. I had a fight with Yubin" Bora explained.

"N-now?" Siyeon asked and Bora heard a lot of noise coming from the phone again "Y-Yeah! Sure! I'll dress myself and-" Siyeon tried to say, but as soon as she got up from the bed, she fell on the floor with a loud thud. Damn Minji.

"Siyeon? Are you okay?" Bora asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah I j-just tripped. My l-legs... I mean I am o-okay" Siyeon stuttered. How the hell was she going to dress herself without Minji's help?

"Oh, did you hurt yourself?" Bora asked with a soft voice.

"No no, I- I'm fine" Siyeon replied blushing. "Uhm Bora… would you like to come over? We can talk here" she asked, knowing damn well that she wouldn't be able to walk that much today.

"Yeah sure? Are you okay though? Is there a reason you need me to come over? I planned on maybe going to a bar again" Bora responded.

"N-No I just thought that maybe, since you want to talk about your fight with Yubin, it was better to do it at home? It's more private, right? And here we can talk freely without anyone listening to us, with a nice cup of coffee...for you. You know I don't like coffee. But I'll make one for you!" Siyeon started rambling.

“Alright, I’ll be there in give or take half an hour then, see you Siyeon” Bora said.

“See you soon” Siyeon answered and once the black haired girl hung up the phone she yelled for Minji. She was still naked and lying on the ground.

Minji entered the room with an annoyed look.

"What? Now I am allowed to be in OUR bedroom?" Minji protested because Siyeon literally threw her out of their bedroom just a couple of minutes ago.

“Come on Minji, you know that was only because Bora called me...” Siyeon pleaded, trying to stand up. “Can you please get me some underwear?” she asked and Minji raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

“I don’t think you need it. You look gorgeous like this”

"Minji! She will be here in half an hour" Siyeon protested and Minji rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Geez, you're no fun!" She commented, opening the drawer and throwing Siyeon's panties at her. 

"A bra too… please?" Siyeon pleaded as she tried to put on her panties. Minji didn’t say anything and threw her a matching black bra before turning around to see her struggle.

“You need some help there? I can’t promise that I can control myself to not touch you again though” the older vampire laughed.

"You know what? You can help me from afar then! While I try to dress myself you can go downstairs and find some of that junk food Gahyeon eats when she's bored. Like.. I don't know. Chips? Cookies? What should I give to Bora with coffee?" Siyeon panicked.

“Don’t worry I’ll find something. You can give her anything but this” Minji smirked, leaning forward, cupping Siyeon’s crotch for a second before standing up again. “I’ll go search for those things when you are done changing. I need to admire you some more and I need my morning kiss”

"Minji, do you really have to be like this even when we have guests coming over? Please go find some human food!!" Siyeon pleaded again, finally able to put on her panties and struggling now with her bra.

“Fine, no morning kiss then” Minji grumbled, walking out of the room, leaving Siyeon there. She went to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards, picking some random stuff that looked like human food, throwing it on the table.

After almost 20 minutes Siyeon came downstairs fully dressed. 

"I really cursed you while dressing" Siyeon said, looking at Minji. The older vampire rolled her eyes but Siyeon walked to her, slowly. She took Minji by the collar and she pulled her in for a long sweet kiss. "I know you can't start your day without my morning kiss" she said, caressing Minji's cheek.

“Thank you, Singnie, I know you can’t either” she said with a wink, putting some plates and cups on the table. It was a huge benefit that blood coffee and coffee liked like the same thing. “Also, you said you were cursing me? Why?”

"It's not like I can't stand because I tripped somewhere and hurt myself in the fall, Minji" Siyeon said, annoyed and the older girl looked really proud of herself. She leaned towards Siyeon's ear 

"Next time don't challenge me" Minji whispered making Siyeon shiver.

“Oh, don’t worry Minji, I didn’t say I didn’t like it. It makes me wanna challenge you even more” Siyeon whispered back, catching Minji off guard.

“If only you didn’t invite a guest over... I would take you right here on the table, again” Minji growled.

"But we have guests" Siyeon shrugged "So you better keep your hands in your pocket and stay upstairs until Bora is here? Please" Siyeon pleaded, knowing that Minji was really able to make new people uncomfortable at the beginning.

“Fine... I’ll do that just for you. Can I come downstairs later to talk with her a bit though?” Minji asked.

"If you don't scare her away, yes, you can" Siyeon replied with a smile, winking at Minji "And thank you for taking care of all of this. You did a great job" Siyeon cheered looking at the table.

"I always do my best if you ask something of me, baby. Always the best for my Singnie" Minji winked, wanting to walk upstairs like Siyeon told her she should.

While Minji was walking upstairs someone knocked at the door and Siyeon felt really nervous for some reasons. She ran to the door, not wanting to keep Bora waiting and she opened it. The walk to the door was pretty awkward but worth it when she saw the smaller woman in a gorgeous outfit.

"Hi" Bora timidly greeted Siyeon as she waited for some kind of reaction, but the black haired girl just stood there for a couple of seconds. Bora cleared her throat and Siyeon woke up from her trance.

"Hey! Hi! C-come in please!" she said, offering her hand to Bora to help her inside. She mentally facepalmed as she held out her hand… who does that? 

"Thank you but, why are you so nervous? You sounded like that on the phone earlier too. Did something happen?" Bora asked, looking at Siyeon with a weird face.

"No, everything is fine. I'm just a weird person" she said with a chuckle, pretending to joke, but Bora kept looking at her with a weird expression. "Okay fine… I don't usually invite people over, so I'm pretty nervous about... receiving people?" Siyeon said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah... sure... but that doesn't really explain why you are walking so weirdly... is that because you are nervous or?" Bora joked.

"I- uh…" Siyeon tried to say, but she really didn't know how to get out from that situation. She didn't have any plausible excuse for her weird walking. "Why don't we sit down… so you can tell me about Yubin. Do you want a coffee?" Siyeon tried to say, changing the subject.

"I would love a coffee and yeah let's-" Bora tried to say when she noticed a weird mark on Siyeon's neck. "Siyeon what's this?" Did someone try to strangle you?" She asked panicking.

"What do you mea-" Siyeon started saying when she suddenly realized what Bora was talking about. There wasn't really a way out of this, so she might as well spill everything and get this over with. "N-no, don't worry… I'm fine. I just...Uhm… we got carried away last night" she admitted, hoping that it would be enough.

"Damn... Minji did a number on you. I don't even want to know what the rest of your body looks like. Oh my god! That explains the walk too. Just what did she do to you" Bora laughed.

"C-Can we f-focus on Yubin please?" Siyeon asked, blushing madly as she sat down at the table. This was so embarrassing, considering that she didn't even know Bora for that long.

"Yeah yeah sure, I can pretty much imagine what she did..." Bora chuckled before clearing her throat. "So anyway, I came here for some advice"

Siyeon stood up and she walked to the counter to prepare a coffee for Bora.

"Okay, I hope I will be able to help you. So… what happened?" She asked, turning towards the tiny woman and seeing her playing with her fingers, looking down.

"We had a fight. I told her off about her habits and she... she lashed out at me" Bora explained still not knowing what exactly she had done wrong to make Yubin feel that way.

"You will have to give me some more details, Bora. Knowing that you criticized her for something and she lashed out at you is not really helping" Siyeon said with a sad smile and Bora nodded. 

"I told her she shouldn't keep doing what she's doing with… all those girls and I told her that I think I know why she is doing that" Bora explained, stopping for a second while she tried to think back at what happened "I know she's just scared, Siyeon. She's scared to lose everyone" Bora said weakly.

"Scared? She fucks around, hurting girls' feelings because she is scared? That's hard to believe Bora" Siyeon scoffed, placing the coffee in front of Bora and making herself a blood coffee.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. She's always been like this, she is afraid that everyone will leave her in the end. So she keeps everyone close, using the wrong method. She doesn't think that someone could stay, just because they care about her. She thinks she needs to keep them hooked somehow, or they will leave her. You are worried about the other girls and I get that, you are right...but Siyeon, she is giving away herself too" Bora said weakly. It really hurt when someone judged Yubin without knowing her, but she couldn't blame Siyeon. Seeing things from another perspective, she was right.

"That is indeed a really bad way to keep them close. And you say she is giving herself away too? I think she more than enjoys fucking every girl in that school" Siyeon replied.

Bora looked down at the table while tears streamed down her face.

"You see, t-that's what hurt me t-the most" Bora said, trying to keep her voice steady "It hurts me to think that people judge her like that, without knowing her. S-She is not a bad person, but people see her only as the college player that fucks all the girls she can find. She i-is not just that and I don't think she enjoys it a-as much as you t-think" Bora said, still not daring to look up.

"You see, I really want to sympathize but Blue hair really hasn't given me a reason to yet. Heck, she even chases after Gahyeon's skirt!" Siyeon exclaimed.

"Yubin doesn't chase girls… so I'm pretty sure Pink hair is more than happy to be with Yubin. You seem to forget that Yubin isn't forcing anyone in doing what they do" Bora said, starting to feel mad at Siyeon's behavior. Yes, Yubin wasn't doing a good thing, but the girls knew she was like that and they accepted.

"Well it's no my problem those girls fall into her trap. And be sure, if my Gahyeon falls into Blue hair's trap, I will find her and roast her alive" Siyeon threatened.

"Maybe you should have kept an eye on your sister then, because I'm pretty sure you are already too late for that" Bora said, feeling even more angry than before. The vampire choked on her blood coffee and stared Bora in the eyes, standing up from her chair, even though it was difficult.

"What do you mean with that, Bora?" She hissed.

"I'm just saying that no one ever studies with Yubin. It's always the same… They come over to 'study', they spend the night and there is no actual studying at all" Bora said, thinking back at the sounds she heard the other night from Yubin's room, when Gahyeon was in it.

"Impossible! My Gahyeon doesn't even know a single thing about sex. I never told her a single thing about it! I swear if Blue Hair-" Siyeon yelled.

"If Blue Hair?" Bora asked, standing up from her chair as well "What? If Yubin what? Whatever Yubin did the other day, I can assure you she had Gahyeon's consent. So you might want to talk to your little sister before accusing Yubin" Bora hissed.

"Don't try to pin this on Gahyeon. If they did something Blue Hair probably tricked her! Don't you talk about my sister like that! You don't even know what it's like to have a sister!" Siyeon lashed out but she regretted her words as soon as she said them. She saw the hurt in Bora's face and knew she messed up. "Sorry Bora, I didn't-" she tried to explain but the small girl cut her off.

"Well it...it looks like y-you and Yubin have the same o-opinion about this" Bora said trying to fight back the tears "T-this was a mistake. I should never have texted you for this" she said pushing away the chair with her legs and starting to walk towards the door.

"Bora wait! Don't leave! I'm sorry... I just lose my temper when my sis is involved... please... what is it that Yubin said" Siyeon pleaded.

"Exactly what you said, S-Siyeon. That I shouldn't act like her sister, because I'm not! I- I'm just someone that was forced to take care of her and I-" Bora tried to explain bursting into tears right in front of the door. Siyeon stood up with a few problems and walked over to the woman, embracing her.

"She shouldn't have said that and so shouldn't I... I can see you truly care for her. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. You are an amazing sister even if you aren't bonded by blood. Those blood bonds aren't needed to form that chemistry between you two" Siyeon whispered.

Bora let herself go in Siyeon's arms, she cried releasing all the stress and the tension she had built up in the last days. 

"Apparently those blood bonds are necessary. We grew up together, I took care of her, I walked her to school every single day to make sure that she was safe. But I'm still not her sister. Not for her, not for you, not for anyone" Bora said between sobs.

"Look Bora... maybe you are not anyone's sister but... you are still an amazing woman who takes great care of people and cares deeply. I can see that even after the short time we spent together"

Bora didn't answer to that, she just stood there in Siyeon's arms, really not knowing what to say. She felt like she wasn't able to explain the problem to Siyeon. She wanted to make her understand that Yubin wasn't a bad person like she gave away. She was a trained hunter, she saved people's lives, she cared deeply about her and Yoohyeon. But unfortunately Yubin let strangers see only the worst part of her personality. At that moment Minji come skipping down the stairs, looking at the two girls with her hands on her hips.

"What's with all the yelling, cuties?" She asked.

Bora didn't answer and Siyeon looked at Minji with an apologetic smile

"We are two overprotective sisters and we had a little argument" Siyeon said weakly "I said something I shouldn't have said" she admitted, looking at Bora.

"Look, I know you two are overprotective sisters. So don't take everything you yell at each other personally. You two obviously care about each other so... whatever this is it's useless" Minji chuckled.

Bora turned a little towards Minji and she thought about what the woman had just said. Do they care about each other? They basically just met but… why did she feel so hurt by what Siyeon said during their argument? Why did she care about what Siyeon thought?

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about, small one. Why else would you reach out to Siyeon in this situation?" Minji asked, sitting down on the table, crossing her legs.

"Because she is an overprotective sister, like me… so maybe she could give me some useful advice" Bora said, trying to deny what Minji was implying and Siyeon felt a little bit disappointed. She hoped that wasn't the only reason why Bora reached out to her.

"Come on Bora, Yoohyeon was also an option. She is basically Yubin and yours' sister too. Just admit that you wanted to see my Singnie again" the oldest vampire chuckled, pointing at Bora and moving her finger to point at Siyeon.

"I really needed an advice for this situation but…M-Maybe I did want to see her a-again" Bora admitted looking down, not daring to meet Siyeon's eyes.

"You w-wanted to s-see me?" Siyeon asked and Bora nodded. "Well m-maybe I did too" the vampire admitted, smiling at Minji, thanking her for the assistance.

"Y-You did?" Bora asked in disbelief and when Siyeon nodded she relaxed a little bit. "I don't have many friends and...Uhm… It was really nice to hang out with you the other day so I...I mean...maybe we could do that again?" She dared to ask, still totally not able to look at Siyeon.

"Yeah... umm... of course we c-" Siyeon tried to say stuttering but Minji had enough of this cringey mess.

"Can you two people just come join me at the table instead of standing there like two total idiots?" She groaned with a smile.

"Yeah let's… let's sit down" Siyeon said, trying to keep her voice steady. Bora nodded and both girls sat at the table with Minji, but there was a really awkward silence in the air.

"Okay like, step two of not having a totally cringe moment; talking" Minji cheered clapping her hands. "Come on, talk!"

Bora and Siyeon looked at each other but none of them was able to come up with something to say. Minji rolled her eyes and stole Siyeon's cup, knowing that it was blood coffee.

"Hey! Make one for yourself!" Siyeon protested, trying to take back her cup.

"Oh so you can talk… with me" Minji said chuckling and avoiding Siyeon's hands, protecting 'her' cup of blood coffee.

"Minji I-" Siyeon protested but Minji cut her off.

"Nothing, 'Minji I' ! You talk to your guest. You know the small woman for whom I needed to leave our bed" Minji said, pointing at Bora who gave the oldest woman an awkward smile.

"Minji oh my god" Siyeon said putting her head between her hands "Can you not??" she protested and Minji just shrugged. The younger vampire turned towards Bora "I'm sorry about her… she's embarrassing. When we met, you thought I was the pain in the ass of the family...well… not really!" she commented, glaring at Minji.

"I quite like her to be honest... and she is not that embarrassing I would call it fun" Bora cheered. Minji was proud of herself, she finally got them to talk.

"Yeah you would call her fun for the first couple of days! Try to live with her for years…" Siyeon said, even if she should have said 'two lifetimes', instead of years.

"Well, I can imagine it a bit and considering the way you look, Siyeon... I don't think she is that annoying for you" Bora laughed. Minji laughed as well and held her hand out for a fistbump.

Bora happily gave the fistbump to Minji and the two kept laughing in Siyeon's face. The younger vampire didn't know what to say so she just looked down at the table, trying to fight back the redness on her cheeks.

“So anyway, did you get the advice you came for Bora?” Minji asked, clearing her throat. It was fun to see Siyeon blush but her goal right now was to get them talking. What Siyeon didn’t know was that Bora was a hunter but Minji did thanks to her encounters with Yoohyeon. Letting the two become friends would help in their plans against the Nightshades.

Minji thought about the whole situation. Siyeon was getting to know Bora, Gahyeon and Yubin were already 'friends' and she and Yoohyeon were on the same page about the Nightshade thing. This was perfect. Maybe, just maybe, if they could all get along nicely, one day she and Yoohyeon will be able to get them to work together… but she had to come clean to Yoohyeon before all that could happen.

“Well... What Siyeon said made me feel a little bit better about myself but I still don’t know what to do with Yubin” Bora spoke in a soft voice. Siyeon reached her hand out on the table and put it on Bora’s way smaller one.

"She probably just had a bad day, I'm sure she doesn't think what she said, Bora" Siyeon tried to reassure the older girl "And sisters' relationship is not easy… I fought with Gahyeon last night too, that's why she spent the night at your house. She didn't want to be around me" Siyeon said weakly, looking down.

"She didn't want to be around us, Siyeon" Minji quickly said. She didn't want the younger vampire to feel like she had all the blame. If Gahyeon left like that, it was mostly Minji's fault.

“I under-... wait. What did you say? Gahyeon didn’t spend the night at our house, you two” Bora said, when she realized what Siyeon had said.

Minji's eyes widened and Siyeon jumped off of her chair, in a complete panic.

"W-What do you mean she didn't spend the night there? S-She said… she said she was meeting Yubin!!" Siyeon said in terror. She turned towards Minji with a desperate look in her eyes. Whenever she feels like she's losing control because of the panic, she would always rely on Minji. Minji got up and went to stand in front of Siyeon, bending down so their faces were on the same level. She put her hands on the younger vampire’s shoulders and gripped them softly.

“Look at me, SIngnie. Look at me and breathe. She’s fine. Okay?” Minji tried to get through to her.

"You don't know that! She…She left last night and she didn't come back yet! If she didn't spend the night at Yubin's, where is she Minji? W-Where did she sleep? What if something happened to her?" Siyeon rambled in a total state of panic.

“Siyeon” Minji said, cupping her face and making her look straight into her eyes. “Nothing happened and she is totally fine. She probably spent the night with a friend or... Handong” Minji tried to calm her down, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs.

Siyeon nodded, but she couldn't calm down. She had to find her sister. What if she crossed another vampire's way? She can't fight. Siyeon made a promise to herself… if Gahyeon was fine, she would start to train her starting tomorrow. 

"I will… I'll search for her" Siyeon said, removing Minji's hands from her face and running to take her coat.

"Wait, I'm coming with you. I want to help" Bora said standing up from the chair and putting on her coat.

“Siyeon you don’t know where she-” Minji tried to say when the two women said goodbye and closed the door. “could be” Minji finished her sentence with a sigh. She put all the snacks back in the cupboard and cleaned the table before lying down on the couch.

“What’s up with you lately Gahyeon? Ugh, who am I kidding... I knew this would happen the moment I gave Siyeon permission to do that to her all those years ago...” she mumbled to herself.

Minji tried to calm down Siyeon earlier and she told her that everything was fine… but Gahyeon was half vampire after all. Everything could have happened. Scary thoughts crawled in her mind as she was trying to relax. What if another group of vampires found her? Why wasn't she back yet? Minji cursed herself and took out her phone. She had to know. 

Minji: 

Is Gahyeon with you? 

She typed the text without thinking twice about it. She wouldn't say anything more to Handong. She just wanted to know if Gahyeon was there with her. She waited a little bit and after a few minutes she received a text back.

Handong:  
I thought we said no contact? But no, she isn’t here why?

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments below. Much love ❤


	15. Chapter 15

Handong sighed, putting away her phone and looking at the pink haired girl that was still peacefully sleeping in her bed. She shook Gahyeon's body softly 

"Hey, wake up Gahyeonie" she said with a sweet voice, but when the younger girl turned her back to Handong, the Chinese girl shook her body a little bit stronger. "I let you crash here last night, without asking questions as you said… but Minji is worried for you and I'm pretty sure Siyeon is freaking out" Handong said trying to convince the younger girl to talk. If Minji texted her after what happened between the two of them, it meant she was freaking out as well.

“Just five more minutes... I’m tired” Gahyeon said in her really sleepy voice and covering herself with the blanket. The Chinese woman sighed and started shaking Gahyeon softly again. Something probably happened between her and the two others and she was worried for the young girl.

“Come on, Gahyeon, get up please” she tried again.

Gahyeon sighed and she slowly sat on the bed. 

"Fine, I'll tell what happened but…" she said with an angelic expression and a little pout "only if you make me a blood coffee first" Gahyeon said as she pulled down Handong on the bed and started tickling the older girl. They hadn't seen each other a lot lately because Gahyeon was at college most of the time and she really missed the Chinese girl. Gahyeon considered Handong one of the family… just like Siyeon and Minji. But now she felt like things changed in the household, while Handong didn't.

“Stop... tickling me... I can’t make... you anything... like this” Handong laughed trying to get away from Gahyeon but the younger girl didn’t let her go. She had tears in her eyes because of how hard she laughed when she rolled away from Gahyeon and collected her breath. “I missed you kiddo”

"I missed you too… a lot" Gahyeon said with a sad smile as she started thinking about how she should explain what happened yesterday. 

"Okay, let's go downstairs and I'll make you a blood coffee while you explain everything to me" Handong said as she stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. Gahyeon sighed again and followed her downstairs. As Handong walked to the bar Gahyeon smirked and jumped on her back, wrapping her legs around her, almost making the Chinese girl fall over.

“Gahyeon why do you keep doing that? You’re anything but a kid, heck you are older than me” Handong laughed, putting her hands under the pink haired girl’s legs to keep her up.

"I am indeed a lot older than you, but you are the funniest to annoy! My sister would probably lock me in a room and throw away the keys while you just accept it" Gahyeon laughed, resting her chin on Handong shoulder. "Also… I've known you since you were 16, you accepted us and gave us shelter, you saved my sister and all of us. I will keep bothering you and act like a child with you for the rest of our lives!" Gahyeon said with a chuckle.

"For the rest of MY life, you mean" Handong corrected her with a smile, but it was a sad one. She rarely let it show but the thought of her becoming old while the people she loved stayed the same was painful. She couldn't bare to imagine her 50 year old self, serving coffee to a still young Gahyeon.

“Aww come on Dong Dong” Gahyeon chuckled, pinching the Chinese’s cheek and kissing the top of her head. “You’re only 23, you have a lot of years ahead of you and I will be right there with you” she added, cheering her up. Hugging the woman even tighter.

"I was sure about that! You never lose an opportunity to bother me!" Handong replied laughing while Gahyeon pouted on her shoulder. "I'm just kidding! I wouldn't forgive you if you suddenly stopped doing that. Keep bothering me forever" Handong said slightly pushing her head on Gahyeon's cheek.

“I will keep doing that, don’t worry” Gahyeon laughed, hopping off of her back and sitting on one of the stools in front of the bar.

“So you want a blood coffee or a normal one?” Handong asked, rubbing her back and bending down behind the bar to search for the right pack.

"Blood coffee, please. I really need an extra boost today" Gahyeon said with a weak smile. Handong nodded and started preparing what Gahyeon asked 

"So… what happened, kid? Did you have a fight with Siyeon?" Handong asked knowing that when Gahyeon was this down, her sister was probably involved.

“I did, but I had a fight with her because of Minji” Gahyeon sighed, leaning her head on both of her hands. Handong gulped hearing that name. They agreed to not see each other for a bit but every time she hears or see that name, just like earlier with the text, it hurts.

"What happened with Minji then? And why did Siyeon get involved?" Handong asked, while she tried to ignore the pain in her chest that was caused by Minji's name escaping her lips.

“Well, Siyeon explained that I’m at the vampire age where I will start challenging the leader of my group or something like that. Minji did something to Siyeon and I couldn’t help it... I guess I challenged her and... she almost killed me” Gahyeon explained in a shaky voice.

"She almost killed you?" Handong said and she couldn't help but let out a scoff "That woman wouldn't be able to hurt you, not even if the world depended on it” the Chinese girl said, locking eyes with Gahyeon. The younger girl jumped off of the stool and put a hand on the collar of her shirt, pulling it down enough to let Handong see the huge bruise on her chest. 

"She did this to me, Handong" she said angrily.Handong widened her eyes in shock and ran from behind the bar to have a closer look.

“Oh my god... What did she do to you? Why?” Handong panicked, carefully touching the bruise. She couldn’t believe Minji would just do this without a reason. “Did you get this treated?” she added, asking yet another question.

"Siyeon let me feed on her, so it will heal soon..." Gahyeon said weakly "I- I attacked Minji. She was...she was saying bad things about Siyeon, she was… she was choking her and I- I just couldn't stand down" Gahyeon said and Handong was even more confused. 

“Minji was saying bad things about Siyeon and she was choking her? I’m sorry Gahyeon but that is really hard to believe... I know how close those two are” Handong tried to understand.

"I'm not lying, Handong. They both said that the hierarchy is important in a group of vampires and that the leader always has to be in control. So she couldn't let me or Siyeon challenge her. So she gives us punishments. Apparently Siyeon gets the choking and I get the… whatever this is" Gahyeon tried to explain, pointing at the bruise on her chest. "I really tried to understand. I know I can't challenge her and I know I made a mistake...but this… I was begging her to stop, Handong. I was crying for help and she didn't stop. And my sister… she… she just walked away" 

“Okay, look. I don’t know anything about this whole hierarchy thing but I’ve been with vampires long enough to know how they act more or less. Minji wouldn’t do anything without a reason, the same goes for your sister. Can I ask how Siyeon reacted when Minji, you know...” Handong asked.

"She didn't. She didn't react at all… she just stood there" Gahyeon said trying to wrap her mind about it.

"She wasn't in pain then?" Handong dared to ask.

"N-No… I don't think so" Gahyeon admitted weakly.

“Have you given her the chance to explain? It seems to me that if Siyeon didn’t protest that she knows how important this whole hierarchy thing is. It must’ve been horrible to experience ‘this’ “ Handong said, pointing at the bruise “but I’m sure there is a reasoning behind it. Are you sure Siyeon never went athrough something like that?”

"She did but… Minji says she's… submissive. So I think Siyeon didn't cause that much trouble to her" Gahyeon said, looking at Handong.

“There is also something else to consider Gahyeon... Minji and Siyeon they...” Handong tried to explain but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. The two of them had sex for fun, no strings attached and Handong wanted that too but the Chinese girl hoped that for her, the strings could be attached. “So you know... that’s why the punishment might be different for now?”

"I know but… Minji could have explained things to me instead of trying to kill me. Handong it was… it was horrible. I couldn't breathe and my chest hurt so much. I was… I was begging her to stop and she just… she looked at me in the eyes and pushed harder. She… she's a monster" Gahyeon said, yelling the last sentence. Handong shook her head. She wasn't a monster, she was anything but a monster.

"Gahyeon you can call Minji anything but she is not a monster... I have seen her done things, seen how she always desperately tried to protect her group. And all those times she feared she would become a monster. That's why she messed up sometimes" Handong countered, speaking up for the oldest vampire.

"I thought she cared about me too… But after what she did… she definitely doesn't. She doesn't care about the group, she cares about Siyeon" Gahyeon said angrily. How could someone that cares about you do that? How could she look in her eyes and push harder on her chest? Handong shook her head. Why did everything seem to relate to the events of 7 years ago lately?

"I've seen how much she cares about you Gahyeon... I've seen her do things that you didn't"

"What things?" Gahyeon asked, looking confused. She knew Minji had done a lot of things for the group but… they probably were for Siyeon. 

"You know that one vampire leader she captured when you first met me?" Handong asked and Gahyeon nodded.

"Yes, but why are you bringing that up all of the sudden?" The younger girl asked drinking from her blood coffee which tasted great like always.

"She was torturing him to get information about the new Nightshade boss. That vampire was her only way to find out something about Nightshades. And she lost that chance… because she cares about you in a way that you can't imagine, Gahyeon" Handong said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean? What do I have to do with her not managing to get info out of that guy? He was probably trained to withstand torture" Gahyeon tried to reason.

"He probably was but that's not the point. I'm sure she would have been able to get out information from him anyway but… he messed with her head, using you… and she… she lost control" Handong tried to explain.

"She lost control? Did she kill him? Why? How was he even able to mess with her head, Minji is strong she can-" the young girl tried to ask but Handong cut her off by taking hold of Gahyeon's shoulders.

"He lied to her, saying that the vampire that bit you earlier that day…he said that he touched you…he was trying to be convincing, he described how it went and he said that that was the reason why your shirt was destroyed and Minji… she just… she started yelling that it wasn't true, that it couldn't have happened and she went totally out of control" Handong explained looking in Gahyeon's eyes.

"But he didn't touch me? He just bit me... why did Minji believe him? She literally saw it all happen. Why would she lose control because of a lie?"

"Because it was a lie that scared her. He put the doubt in her head and the fear did the rest. She was so scared that something like that could happen to you that she… she let him mess up with her head" Handong said cupping Gahyeon's cheek "That's how much she cares about you"

Gahyeon stayed silent after that, thinking she finally understood. Maybe Minji didn't do it just because. Maybe she did have a reason but eve´ then she was too rough, or was she?

"I'll... I'll talk with her tonight... I want to hear what she has to say but... can I stay here for another few hours? It's been so long since we hung out..." Gahyeon softly said.

"Of course you can, kid. But I will text Minji and I will tell her that you are here and you are fine… but you want to stay a little longer, okay? She and Siyeon deserve to know you are safe" Handong said softly.

"Okay, I'm fine with that but I don't want them to come over here" Gahyeon sighed.

"I promise you they won't, okay? We will hang out for as long as you want and whenever you feel like you're ready to go home, I'll walk you there myself. How does that sound?" Handong said, pinching Gahyeon's cheek with a smile.

"Thank you Dong Dong" Gahyeon smiled, finishing her blood coffee. "And thanks for talking to me. I know I can always count on you" Gahyeon smiled. Handong felt like a mom even though the Chinese girl was younger than her.

"Of course, I will always be there for you! I really missed you since you started going to college. And now I have to bear with Minji and Siyeon's nonsense in the morning while I make them blood coffees! And none of them can eat pancakes with me like you do!" Handong said pouting. That was just their routine. The two older vampires would drink blood coffees while Gahyeon and Handong had a pretty normal human breakfast.

"Oh my god, pancakes! That's been so long! Can we bake some pancakes together Dong Dong? Please?" Gahyeon pouted and Handong chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Only because I can't resist your pout. But please don't blow the flour in my hair. It would look disgusting with this new red" The Chinese woman gave in.

"I promise, no flour in your hair this time" Gahyeon said with a bright smile… little did Handong know that she was crossing her fingers behind her back. Flour fights with Handong were too funny and Gahyeon wouldn't miss one for the world.

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen then" Handong cheered, picked Gahyeon up and throwing her over her shoulder before walking to the back with Gahyeon laughing and lightly hitting her back.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Handong gently dropped Gahyeon down on a chair as she started looking for the ingredients.

"How's school going by the way? I can imagine it's hard being surrounded by all those humans all of a sudden" Handong asked, putting the eggs and the milk on the kitchen counter.

"It really was. I almost had a fight on the very first day of college" Gahyeon said with a chuckle and Handong widened her eyes.

"A fight?" she asked in disbelief.

"I bumped into a guy and he started yelling at me, nothing too big don't worry" Gahyeon reassured her. "There was also this girl that helped me out so it was all good"

"He yelled at you just because you bumped into him?" Handong said, raising her eyebrows "But I'm glad someone helped you out" she said with a smile.

"I'm glad too... I had some troubles with my fangs. They have been wanting to come out on their own a lot lately. I don't know why that happens" Gahyeon admitted.

"Were you angry when it happened?" Handong asked and Gahyeon just nodded "I think it's normal then… you're being surrounded by humans all the time and you weren't used to it. That must require a good amount of control. So maybe when you get angry you kinda lose control?" Handong said.

"I get that but it's been happening outside of that too. And when they do I can't get them back in for some time"

"Outside of that? When did it happen?" Handong asked curiously. She knew fangs came out when vampires got mad or when they challenged someone. Or when they had to drink from humans but that wouldn't be the case.

"Just sometimes when I'm in my room at night. I haven't told the others yet though. I don't want them to worry, it's probably nothing" the pink haired girl smiled.

"I wish I could help, but I don't know anything about this, kid. What I know is that you need to talk to Siyeon and Minji about this. They will know for sure how to help you" Handong reassured her with a smile. Gahyeon nodded and stood up when Handong had gotten all the ingredients ready.

"Can you hand me the eggs please?" The Chinese woman asked.

Gahyeon took the eggs and she threw one in the air as Handong watched in horror. The pink haired girl started juggling with the eggs before handing them to Handong.

"You know that if you dropped one of those that you were gonna clean my kitchen, right?" Handong teased with a raised eyebrow and Gahyeon just looked at her with a pout. Why did she have to look so angelic and innocent?

The angelic pout shifted into a smirk 

"I'm a vampire, I don't drop anything I don't want to drop" she said laughing "I'm way too fast" she added looking really proud.

"Half vampire, kid. You have 50% chance to drop an egg on my floor. So keep the eggs in your hands and not in the air" Handong said laughing.

"You're no fun. I bet you can't juggle eggs in the air. You are just jealous of my ability Dong Dong" Gahyeon challenged, giving Handong a playful shove.

"If I juggle those eggs and I make a mess… Will you clean the kitchen anyway? If not, then it's not worth it!" Handong said glaring at Gahyeon. The young vampire pouted again and pinched Handong's arm.

"You're getting old Dong Dong" she teased.

"Oh am I?" Handong said with a pout as she opened the flour pack. She took a handful of it and she turned around throwing it right on Gahyeon's face. The younger girl didn't expect that at all and she started coughing and waving her hands in the air to try and fight the flying flour.

"Handong! My hair and my beautiful face! You made me promise to not throw flour at you, you old Chinese woman" Gahyeon laughed.

"And you crossed your fingers behind your back! I've known you for 7 years, do you really think I could believe you when you promised that?" Handong laughed as she looked at Gahyeon's white face.

"You evil grandma" Gahyeon yelled reaching for the flour pack and pouring it on Handong's head, almost covering her whole body.

"I hope your craving for pancakes is gone… because that was the only flour pack I had, you little genius!" Handong said, trying to clean her face with her hands, just enough to be able to breath something that wasn't flour.

"I'm sure that if you shake your head above the bowl we will have enough" Gahyeon laughed. "Just like this!" She added with a cheer, swinging her hair around to make the flour fly everywhere.

"Stop! Gahyeon! Look at that...there is flour everywhere now" Handong said with a pout, thinking that when Gahyeon would go home she would have to clean all of that eventually.

"Come on Dong Dong! Don't you remember our usual routine? We fight, we clean a bit and then we wash each other's hair, just like old times" Gahyeon cooed, playfully punching Handong's shoulder.

"Your 'cleaning a bit' means that you put on the music and you dance around pretending to clean, while in reality I'm cleaning everything by myself?" Handong said laughing.

"That's exactly it! So you do remember? Good job old woman! Let's do that okay?! Clean a bit and wash each other's hair" Gahyeon cheered and Handong couldn't help but smile. The two of them had had some pretty fun times together. Maybe Gahyeon was just the distraction she needed right now to not think about Minji.

"I will let you wash my hair but I won't wash yours! I will walk you home looking like that, that's what you deserve!" Handong teased as she started cleaning around. "Put on some music at least" she said chuckling. Gahyeon happily ran to the radio and turned on some electronic dance music as she started jamming out.

"You didn't mean the thing about my hair right? Siyeon was already angry when I dyed my hair pink, I'm not sure she's gonna like it when I come home with white hair" she laughed, jumping around like a ball of energy.

"She got used to your pink hair, I'm sure she would get used to white hair too" Handong said laughing again. Gahyeon kept jumping, almost knocking some stuff over, making Handong fear for her kitchen.

"But Dong Dong ~ I always loved it when you washed my hair. You have nice hands and you braided it, remember?" Gahyeon whined in a cute voice.

"You can wash it yourself and I will braid them. Next time you want me to wash it for you, don't throw flour all over my kitchen" Handong said with a little smirk.

"You big meanie! Then I won't wash yours either!" Gahyeon whined again, hopping on the counter and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Handong shrugged looking at Gahyeon, knowing that the vampire wouldn't drop that so easily. She would get even more annoyed because Handong showed her she didn't care about Gahyeon not washing her hair.

"I'm telling Minji that you are getting older and that you are no fun anymore. She will come scold you" Gahyeon huffed.

"I-... I'm pretty sure she won't" Handong whispered to herself, but obviously Gahyeon heard her.

"What makes you so sure?" Gahyeon pushed leaning her arm on Handong's strong shoulder.

Handong thought that there was no point in lying to Gahyeon. The younger vampire acted childish just for fun, but she knew how serious and wise Gahyeon could be.

"Minji and I… we… we are not in a good place right now, Gahyeon. So I'm pretty sure she won't come by just to scold me" she said with a sad smile. Gahyeon tilted her head to the side and noticed Handong looked hurt so she turned off the music and gave her a big hug.

"What do you mean? Minji can't shut up about you. She is really grateful for everything you do for us. Why do you say that?" She whispered rubbing the Chinese's back in a soothing manner.

"Gratitude… that's all she feels towards me. Unfortunately it's not the same for me" Handong admitted, looking at Gahyeon, hoping that the girl would understand so she wouldn't need to give further painful explanation. The vampire noticed the look in her eyes and gasped.

"Wait Handong... do you mean that... you like her? As in more than friends like?"

Handong just nodded, not wanting to admit that out loud. Gahyeon gasped again… how come she didn't see this coming at all?

"How long?" She asked, taking Handong's hand.

"7 years... probably" Handong said so faintly that Gahyeon could hear that only because her vampire power.

"How-... why-... why did you not tell her that? How come I didn't notice. How did that happen Handong?" Gahyeon asked, putting her shoulder on that of the bartender.

"I don't know. I don't know how it happened, I don't know why it happened and I don't know why no one noticed but… it happened. I couldn't tell her, it would be useless information for her since she doesn't feel the same. And I was afraid to ruin our relationship and I was right… because look at us now" Handong said weakly.

"Hey Dong Dong, I'm sure it's going to be okay. She texted you earlier right? It's not because she doesn't feel the same that you can't be friends right" the pink haired girl tried to cheer her up.

"She texted me because she was scared for you… we had a fight and she didn't even ask how I was feeling and stuff. She just asked about you. And for what you said… I wish it was that simple Gahyeon, but it's a lot more complicated than that" Handong said trying to keep her voice steady.

"You know Dongie, you are an amazing human being. Even though you and Minji are fighting you... you still defended her when I was saying bad things about her earlier. You... you really do think the world of her don't you?" Gahyeon asked in a soft voice when she realized that.

"I really do. I think she's an amazing person, she is caring, she's-" Handong started to say but then she shut herself up. She shouldn't say those things about Minji, she shouldn't be talking about Minji at all… she was trying to forget her love for the vampire, after all.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs... I'll wash your hair so you can calm down. I really feel for you Handong and I hope you too manage to figure something out" Gahyeon whispered with a sad smile.

Handong nodded, brushing a hand on her shoulder to remove the flour Gahyeon had thrown at her. She looked up at the vampire and she couldn't help but chuckle seeing her nose completely white. She tried to clean that up with her sleeve.

"Let's go clean ourselves up" she smiled, wrapping an arm around Gahyeon's shoulders.

"Yes, but Handong, please if you ever feel down anything, know that you can talk to me. I can't imagine how you must feel because I never experienced love myself but, I'm with you" Gahyeon told the Chinese girl as she opened the door to the bathroom.

"Thank you, kid" Handong said with a smile, but Gahyeon could see it was a really sad one. She could just imagine how hurt the Chinese girl had been in the last 7 years. She kept this hidden for so long, facing everything by herself, even though she was just a kid when everything started. 

"Come on, sit down, I'll wash your hair" Gahyeon said with a sweet smile. Handong did just that as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. Gahyeon asked her to let her head hang back a little as she took the shower head in her hand and turned it on. "I think I like you with red hair more than this white" she tried to brighten the mood.

"Are you saying that I can't pull off white hair?" Handong protested, pretending to be hurt by Gahyeon's words. The Chinese girl relaxed her shoulders and let her head hang back a little more when she felt the hot water on it. 

"I'm sure you can but red fits you more. You can pull off any hairstyle, Dongie" Gahyeon answered, taking a few strands of Handong's hair in her hands and making sure all the flour got out of it.

"I was thinking to go back to black, actually… I don't really want to 'stand out' lately" Handong said, with her eyes closed. She has always been like this, she wanted to blend in, not to stand out. She was always the 'normal' one. But since she met the three vampires she started to change… she started to feel a little bit special. But now she felt like everything was changing again and she didn't feel so confident anymore. 

"Black? Well if you do I will too! Then the four of us can all have the same hair" Gahyeon chuckled but she just tried to cheer Handong up a bit again because she heard that the bartender meant something else with that. She put the shower head back in place and dried Handong's hair with a towel. "But, why do you not want to stand out? You look beautiful"

Handong didn't want to answer. What was she supposed to say anyway? She dyed her hair red because she felt good, she felt confident and she wanted to try something new. But now… she was feeling anything but special or confident. She just wanted to be like everybody else. She smiled at Gahyeon and shrugged, without answering.

"Sit down, I'll wash your hair too. I can't bring you back home looking like that" she said with a weak chuckle.

"You could but I don't think Siyeon would like that too much" Gahyeon laughed as Handong started washing her hair. The Chinese girl felt so down lately. She just wanted to disappear to go hide in the shadows. She messed up her friendship with a woman who meant the world to her. She just hoped she could fix it someday...

-=-

Yoohyeon stood on her feet right in front of the door of the hideout. She and Jiu decided to meet here today at 3 pm, but the vampire didn't show up yet. Yoohyeon kept looking at her watch, annoyed. Was it a good move to collaborate with a vampire without saying anything to the members of her group? She checked the rooftops of the buildings but she didn't see anyone. Of course she couldn't trust a vampire.

"Just what did you expect, Yoohy-" she tried to say when two hands suddenly covered her eyes.

Her hand ran fast to the handle of her gun, when she heard a familiar voice. 

"You shouldn't be distracted in a place like this one, you know?" The vampire whispered in her ear. Yoohyeon shook her head and gently pulled the vampire's hands from in front of her eyes. She turned around and saw that she still had a mask on.

"What? How? I was looking all around for you?" She asked.

"I know, I saw you" the vampire said with a smile "I've watched you for the past...15 minutes" she added with a chuckle.

"You were here? Why didn't you show up! I was waiting for you like an idiot" Yoohyeon protested and Minji chuckled again.

"I just wanted to see for how long you were willing to wait for me" she said, lowering her voice a little.

"Ugh... you-... let's just get inside and inspect the place again okay" Yoohyeon groaned, walking past the vampire and entering the building.

"You're cute" Minji yelled after her with a smirk, entering as well and closing the door behind her.

Feel free to let us know your opinion down below. (Don't kill Minji xD)


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Yoohyeon entered the hideout, she was surrounded by darkness. She couldn't see anything. It really looked way darker than the last time they were here and she noticed that some things were out of place, something else had been moved.

"Someone has been here today" Minji said behind her, like she was reading Yoohyeon's mind "Three...no, four vampires" she said with her head tilted up to smell the scents in the air.

"Wait you can... 'smell' that?" Yoohyeon questioned and Minji widened her eyes. 

"Did you ever even learn about the Phantom clan vampires? We are way more advanced than the normal fuckers" Minji chuckled.

"I didn't know that" Yoohyeon admitted "How does it work? Who and for how long can you track a scent?" She asked curiously. 

"It depends. We can track other vampires easier than humans…I can smell their scents in a place even after 4 or 5 hours. But the range is limited" she admitted "With humans it's more difficult but not if we feed on them. I could track you from kilometers. Let's say that if someone kidnapped you, I could find you in a blink of an eye" she added with a smirk.

"Well that's useful but you still need to want to come save me then Jiu" Yoohyeon decided to play along, playfully hitting Minji with her shoulder. "Shall we start checking out the bedrooms upstairs first?"

Minji nodded and followed Yoohyeon towards the stairs when she smelled something odd. Two scents were a lot stronger than the other two. 

"Two are still here in the hideout" she whispered, taking Yoohyeon by the wrist to stop her.

"Okay, I have to say you are amazing. Can you find out where?" Yoohyeon whispered, taking her gun out. Something important should still be in this hideout if vampires keep coming back here even when they know the hunters found out about it. They must be trying to get rid of something important.

"No, we can track scents but we can't exactly locate the source" Minji admitted, starting to walk in front of Yoohyeon "But I will know when they are close enough. Just stay behind me as we walk" she said, walking up the stairs. Yoohyeon nodded and turned around with her gun out, putting her back against Minji's. This way they could cover both angles as they walked up the stairs.

They carefully walked through the corridor, kicking down some closed doors and checking the bedrooms. Most of them were completely empty.

"Do you think they got what they were looking for?" Yoohyeon asked, worried but Minji shook her head. 

"They wouldn't be here if they found it" she said confidently "We should keep looking for it". 

"Jiu, we basically checked every room. I don't think they are here" Yoohyeon whispered. "Can your sense of smell be wrong?"

The older woman shook her head with a chuckle and walked towards a wall. The hunter tilted her head and was pretty confused.

"They are right here" Minji smirked but Yoohyeon kept trying to hold her laughter.

"Jiu... that's a wall"

Minji shook her head and put her finger on her lips, signaling to Yoohyeon to be quiet. The vampire trailed her hands on what looked like a wall, trying to find something odd. There had to be something… a button, a handle. She tried again and again but she couldn't find anything. She could clearly feel that it was a hidden door but she couldn't find a way to open it.

"Okay, I will just kick it down" she whispered "Stay back Yooh" she said putting her hand on Yoohyeon's abdomen and pushing her slowly back.

"Jiu, are you sure that-" Yoohyeon tried to ask when Minji kicked the wall down with a strong kick, revealing a secret hallway.

"Bingo" she smirked, holding her hand out to Yoohyeon. "Care to join me inside, young lady?"

Yoohyeon had her mouth still half opened. She took Minji's hand and the vampire helped her enter the hallway.

"How did you-" she tried to say "you really are amazing" she just said, looking at the vampire who smiled happily. Minji started to walk really slowly in the hallway, her arm always held out to cover Yoohyeon that was walking behind her.

"They know we are here, they clearly heard that we kicked down the entrance" Minji said, trying to locate them, looking carefully around. 

"I think there is a room at the end there, whatever you see, stay quiet" Minji warned Yoohyeon, trying to see if anything was moving around in the shadows.

"I get it stay quiet, you should shut up yourself" Yoohyeon whispered back when Minji put a hand on her mouth. She was pointing at something in the darkness.

Yoohyeon looked at what Minji was pointing and she saw a man crouched down. He looked like he was desperately searching for something in a drawer. Minji tried to think about what they should do. Engage in a fight now would be reckless, because they didn't know where the other vampire was, but they couldn't just stay there because sooner or later the man would turn around and see them. Yoohyeon raised her gun and pointed it at the vampire in front to them, but Minji put a hand on hers, making her lower the gun.

"We can't we need t-" Minji tried to explain when a voice cut her off.

"Go check the corridor, one of those fucking hunters probably found this place" the unseen vampire instructed. Minji acted quickly and pushed Yoohyeon against the wall in a little side corridor, pushing herself close against Yoohyeon's body.

Yoohyeon was taken by surprise and she clenched her fists on Minji's shirt when she felt her back hit the wall. She looked up at the vampire 

"Y-you think they won't see us here, Jiu?" She asked, trying to keep a stable voice. The proximity was killing her. The black haired vampire could hear Yoohyeon's heart beating really really fast and she raised the hunter's head a little.

"Don't be scared. They won't find us. We just stay put until we think of a good plan to fight them properly" Minji said trying to reassure the silver haired girl.

"Jiu we are not exactly hidden, what is your plan?" Yoohyeon whispered, panicking a little. Minji cupped her face and made her look into her eyes.

"Yoohyeon, try to lower your heartbeat. You don't need to be scared. He won't hear you if you calm down" she whispered.

Yoohyeon brought a hand on her chest.

"How did you-... You can hear my heartbeat?" Yoohyeon asked, panicking even more. Minji nodded with a little smile 

"I can and you will pass out if you don't calm down, Yoohyeon" Minji said worriedly as she pressed her hand on Yoohyeon's one that was resting on her chest. "Don't be afraid. Whatever happens, I will take you out of here alive, okay?" she promised, trying to calm down the silver haired girl. They stayed like that and Yoohyeon successfully managed to calm down.

"Okay, now once the vampire walks past us, I will grab them and pull them in here, killing quietly, I want you to get out and shoot the other one. Can you do that?" Minji whispered in 

a serious voice.

Yoohyeon nodded and Minji prepared herself, turning around slowly. She could hear the man walking towards them. She took a deep breath when she felt him closer. She waited patiently until she could see him and she took him by the collar, dragging him in the side corridor and snapping his neck. She carefully put his body on the floor trying not to make any noise as Yoohyeon stepped out of the corridor to shoot the other vampire. To her surprise, he wasn't there anymore. She quickly turned towards Minji.

"Jiu! He's n-" she tried to say, when someone shoved her on the wall, hard. Yoohyeon groaned when she collided with the wall. The vampire grabbed her gun and shoved Yoohyeon to the side, turning towards Minji and pointing the gun at her.

"Did you really think we are that dumb, vampire? Only another vampire can kick a wall down. Our leader told us how your clan operates but you won't fool me" he threatened.

"Did your leader forget something important in this place?" Minji said, mocking the man. She slowly moved to the side and she watched as the vampire's arm followed her with the gun.

"Stop moving. You might be stronger than me and I can feel it, but you seem to care about this useless hunter" he said pointing at Yoohyeon with his head "One wrong move and I'll shoot her if I can't shoot you" he threatened.

"Don't you fucking dare hurt her!" Minji growled, clenching her fists.

"Turn around, woman" the vampire threatened back. Minji did what she was told and turned around. She couldn't risk having him hurt Yoohyeon. "Now, let's see what silver does to your thighs, vampire" he smirked putting the gun against the back of Minji's thigh. "What would her vampire friends think if a hunter shot their best friend" he added looking at Yoohyeon.

Minji knew she couldn't react, not if there was the risk of Yoohyeon getting shot. Minji could survive a shot if it wasn't aimed at her heart… Yoohyeon couldn't. She clenched her jaw and she heard the shot, followed by an unbearable pain on her right thigh. She screamed, losing her balance and she fell on the ground.

"No!" Yoohyeon screamed, trying to crawl towards the armed vampire.

"Stay put, hunter!" He yelled, looking Yoohyeon in the eyes. "If I have to, I'll kill two people tonight" he added with a laugh pointing the gun back at Minji. "You've killed enough of my clan, Kim, if I kill you... I'm gonna get a nice promotion" the vampire whispered, combing Minji's hair.

Minji clenched her fists on the floor, she couldn't think of a way out of this. She didn't even know in what condition Yoohyeon was. Was she badly injured? Could she stand? Minji felt something press against her back and she knew that the vampire was aiming at her heart. 

"I really want my promotion, Kim. We have tried to take you down for years. Can you even imagine the celebration we would have if I walked between our people with your dead body on my shoulders?" He said, pushing the gun harder on Minji's back when he suddenly felt two weak hands clenched around his ankle.

"I told you to stay put!" He yelled again, turning towards Yoohyeon, ready to shoot but Minji used that distraction to kick the man's leg with her unhurt leg. She jumped on his back and let her nails out, scratching his back savagely.

"I told you that you were not laying a finger on her!" Minji screamed sounding furious.

The man screamed and he tried to push Minji away from his body, but she was too strong. He remembered about the shot on her leg and he tried to reach her thigh with his hand, finally managing to scratch her there. Minji screamed, feeling a sharp pain where the silver bullet hit her and the man used that moment to shove her away.

"I'm done playi-" he tried to say when a gunshot was heard in the corridor piercing right through his heart.

"I'm done with this game too" Yoohyeon spat, immediately running over to Minji.

She helped the girl sit up and she gently dragged her to the wall, making her lean her back on it.

"Are you okay?" Yoohyeon said as she took out a knife and cut away a piece of Minji's pants to unveil the wound on her thigh. "We need to clean this" she said, looking at all the blood on Minji's leg.

"Just... just get the bullet out" Minji said through gritted teeth. The silver bullet in her shoulder hurt but this silver bullet in her precious thigh hurt way more. "I'm gonna... be fine"

Yoohyeon gulped at hearing that but she nodded, helping Minji to lay facedown since the wound was on the back of her thigh. She brushed her fingers on the side of the wound and she tried to open it a little to see if she could see the location of the bullet. Minji groaned and she clenched her fists on the side of her head.

"Jiu… that's… I don't know if I can take it out, it looks really deep" Yoohyeon said weakly.

"Just do what you have... to do" Minji said trying to not shout, biting her lip to do so. She knew this was going to hurt like a bitch.

Yoohyeon took the knife in her hand and she stared at the wound. She watched her hand tremble as she approached the Minji's skin. Minji could feel the hesitation and she could hear Yoohyeon's heart beats way too fast. 

"Yoohyeon, it's okay. Whatever you do to me, it will hurt but it will heal quickly. The important thing is that you take the silver bullet out, okay? Don't worry about being precise or whatever… just...take that out… no matter how" Minji said, trying really hard not to scream. Yoohyeon gulped but was determined to do what Minji told her. She was a vampire after all.

"Okay, Jiu, just stay still please" she whispered, cutting Minji's skin a little to make a bigger hole.

She tried to reach the bullet with the point of the knife but it was still too far. She clenched her jaw as she pushed the knife deeper, finally feeling the bullet. She let the tip of the knife go under it and she tried to pull it out. Minji tried her best, but it hurt way too much. She screamed and her fangs came fully out. She shut her eyes closed, trying to control herself.

"Just a little longer Jiu, I'm so sorry I know this hurts" Yoohyeon whispered, finally able to get the silver bullet out and throwing it behind her and hugging Minji close. She was not afraid of the vampire at all. She just... offered her life to save the hunter again.

Minji tried to stabilize her breathing, now that the silver bullet was out. She slowly turned around and she noticed that Yoohyeon was hugging her. She was so in pain and so focused on her leg that she didn't notice that until now. She wrapped a hand around the hunter and she smiled a little.

"You are hugging a vampire with fangs fully out… you really have a weird desire to die" she said weakly, trying to ignore the pain on her leg.

"I wouldn't call it a desire to die. I would call it a weird desire to not kill you" Yoohyeon said with a slight chuckle. 

"I'm fine with that too" Minji tried to laugh but it hurt a bit too much. "How did you like it?"

"Like what? All the blood?" Yoohyeon asked in confusion.

"Touching my thigh" the vampire teased with a weak smirk.

Yoohyeon shook her head but she couldn't help but chuckle 

"You are unbelievable. I just destroyed your thigh trying to pull a silver bullet out of it and you are joking about that" she said when her smile dropped "Jiu… why do you keep risking your life to save mine?" The hunter asked, raising her head and locking eyes with Minji.

"I've answered that a lot already. I'm not letting those Nightshades kill any human under my watch. We are practically doing the same thing Yoohyeon. Besides, I can take a lot more pain than you" Minji laughed.

"But it still hurts" Yoohyeon said, looking at the pain in Minji's eyes. The vampire nodded and shrugged.

"It hurts but with a little bit of blood, I heal quickly" she reassured the hunter.

"Jiu, you shouldn't keep doing th-" Yoohyeon protested but Minji put a finger on her lips to silence her. 

"I've lived for a long time, Yoohyeon, I can take some shit"

Yoohyeon nodded weakly, there was no point in arguing about that. 

"Do you want to bring him closer? So you can feed on him and heal faster" Yoohyeon said standing up but Minji shook her head.

"We can't drink from Nightshades. We don't know how but they made their blood undrinkable, it's basically poisoned" she said weakly "We will just have to wait a little until the wound starts healing" she added with a weak smile.

"What? That's insane but how do you know that" Yoohyeon asked making Minji chuckle.

"Bad experience but it wasn't always like that. They only found a way to poison it a few months ago because before that we used to feed on them after a fight" Minji explained.

Yoohyeon nodded, looking at the dead Nightshade on the ground. How did they manage to poison their own blood without dying? 

"Okay, enough rest" Minji said. She knew that without blood the healing process would require at least a couple of days so there was no point in waiting. She leaned her back on the wall and stood up, trying to balance herself. When she felt stable she tried to move her left leg forward, delicately shifting her weight on the right legs, but she failed, falling on the ground.

"Sorry to ask but can you help me walk" Minji asked with a smile and the hunter bent down to help her stand up. "Thanks, Yoohyeon, let's go see what those two found"

Yoohyeon nodded, trying to help Minji as much as she could. She thought about the situation and she didn't have any open cut on her body this time. She probably had a lot of bruises, but no wounds. Initially she wanted to offer her blood to the vampire as she did the last time, but this time… it would mean letting her directly pierce her skin with her fangs. And the hunter didn't know if she was ready for that… They arrived at the drawer where the man was looking for something and Yoohyeon helped Minji to lean her back on the wall.

"It's useless, Jiu, these are just some casual clothes and stuff" Yoohyeon sighed wanting to slam the drawer shut but Minji stopped her.

"Yoohyeon, calm down. I'm sure something is in here, take all the clothes out and throw them on the floor" she instructed.

Yoohyeon did what the vampire told her to do. She took all the clothes in the drawer and she threw them on the floor. She widened her eyes 

"Jiu! You were right! There is something scratched on the wood of the drawer" she yelled brushing her fingers on it.

"Told you! What does it say?" Minji asked and Yoohyeon beckoned her over.

"I don't really know what this is, do you?" She asked looking at the weird symbols.

Minji tried to shift closer, trying to put all the weight on the left leg as she bent down to look at the inside of the drawer.

"I'm pretty sure it's a map" she said scratching her neck "It doesn't look complete though. Try to look at the other drawer, Yoohyeon" she quickly said, pointing at the drawer on top of that. The hunter nodded, emptying the drawer above too and indeed, there were markings there as well.

"Let me take pictures of this" Minji suggested, taking out her phone.

"We should both take a picture of it, just to be sure… And then we should destroy the drawers. If they were here for this it means they don't have it, right?" Yoohyeon said looking at Minji as she brought out her phone as well.

"That's exactly what I don't get... why would Nightshades be looking for markings made by Nightshades? I don't really have explanation for that" Minji wondered.

"What if this is the map to their new hideout? Maybe not all the Nightshade knew where to go when this one got dismissed. So the ones who were here left a map for the others to join them?" Yoohyeon suggested, not really knowing if it made sense.

"That could be a plausible explanation, we need to take a closer look at these markings later at our own homes. We should keep it hidden from our team for the moment" the vampire suggested.

Yoohyeon nodded and when the vampire said 'homes', Yoohyeon remembered that the vampire had a home, had friends and a life Yoohyeon knew nothing about. 

"Jiu…" she called weakly.

"Yes?" The vampire said turning towards the hunter and putting away her phone.

"Do you still not trust me enough to tell me your name?" Yoohyeon asked weakly, looking in the vampire's eyes through her mask.

"Aww, I already did you a favor in saving your life today. And don't you think this sense of mystery is a little bit exciting" Minji chuckled, caressing the hunter's cheek.

Yoohyeon leaned into the touch and took the vampire's hand with her own.

"Promise me something" she said softly, still looking into Minji's eyes. The vampire nodded and waited for Yoohyeon to continue.

"You did me a favor in saving my life… so… promise me next time I save your life, you will take this down and show me your face" Yoohyeon said, putting a finger on Minji's mask.

"You know Yoohyeon, I know you like this mystery. You know I wouldn't hurt you so you could just take this mask off right now, but you don't. And don't worry, you won't need to save my life any time soon, hunter" Minji chuckled.

Yoohyeon took Minji's mask with her finger and she looked into the vampire's eyes. Would she really let her do it? The hunter sighed weakly.

"It's not about the mystery, Jiu. I don't take this off because I respect you and I want you to show yourself just when you feel like you are ready to do it… when you trust me enough" Yoohyeon said weakly, removing her hand from Minji's mask and stepping away.

"Don't mistake this mask as a sign of distrust. I trust you Yoohyeon, it's just better that you don't know my face right now, besides, it doesn't make a difference"

"But it does, Jiu" Yoohyeon protested "Like… what does Jiu even mean? It's not your real name. I don't know your name, I don't know what you look like, I don't know who you live with… you know everything about me but I don't know anything about you" Yoohyeon said weakly "All I know is that you are a Kim" she dared to add, locking eyes with Minji.

"That's not everything you know about me Yoohyeon. You know what I look like minus half my face. You know that I hate the Nightshades and you know I want to help you. Do you really need to know those other things after we just met each other?" Minji asked with a pout.

"Whatever" Yoohyeon said, sounding defeated "We are done here, we found what we were looking for. Try to understand what those symbols mean and I'll try to do the same" she said, starting to walk back towards the entrance.

"I'll see you around, Kim" she said coldly. It did matter even if the vampire thought it didn't. Because she knew all those things about her but Yoohyeon knew nothing about her. She was trusting somebody that wasn't trusting her.

"Yoohyeon get back here, I'm not letting you leave like this" Minji called after her, hoping that the silver haired girl would listen.

Yoohyeon stopped and looked back, but she didn't make a single step towards the vampire.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked, raising her shoulders. Minji got up with all of her strength and stumbled towards the hunter. When she finally did she gave her a hug, something Yoohyeon really didn't expect.

The silver haired girl wrapped her arms around the vampire's waist and she put her head on her shoulder, with a sigh. She didn't know what to say, she was still mad and she knew she was right… so why was she hugging her back?

"I know it hurts you Yoohyeon and I know how it looks but" Minji started cupping her face and turning it towards her own masked face "I really have my reasons to not show my face yet, I don't want to mess things up" she ended, giving a kiss to Yoohyeon's cheek.

Yoohyeon blushed slightly and nodded. The 'yet' in the vampire sentence gave her hope that someday she will reveal her face to her.

"I will wait then" she said softly, caressing Minji's cheek "Come on, I'll help you get out of here" she added, putting Minji's arm on her shoulders and wrapping her own arm around the vampire's waist.

"Just leave me outside, I'll call my friend to get me. She will not be too happy though" Minji chuckled making Yoohyeon chuckle in return. Maybe someday she could meet this friend too.

-=- 

Siyeon shut the door of their home open as she walked inside holding Minji in her hands.

"What the fuck where you thinking?" She shouted at the older vampire as she dropped her on the couch. "Seriously Minji I-... I'm so done with everything! I don't know where my sister is, I go out for an hour to look for her and that is enough to find you in this state??" She said exasperated.

"Don't worry I was not in danger. Just some damage to one of my delicious thighs, Singnie" Minji smirked, caressing the younger girl's cheek, acting as if this wasn't bad.

Siyeon sighed and dropped herself on the couch. She put her elbows on her knees and she dropped her head between her hands. 

"You had a silver bullet in your thigh, Minji… how is that okay? She suddenly yelled, startling Minji. "I am so fucking done with everything!! You call me saying that you can't walk and Gahyeon fucking vanished, Minji!! I can't do this anymore" she said sounding tired and terrified. 

"I was safe Siyeon I wasn't alone" Minji laughed then realizing what she just said, she never told Siyeon about meeting Yoohyeon.

Siyeon turned her head towards Minji, not even reacting to what the black haired woman told her. She rubbed her face with her hands and she sighed.

"Minji I have really little patience today since my sister is missing and you are laughing at my face after you came back in this state" Siyeon said sounding really serious "What do you mean you weren't alone?" 

Minji sighed. There was no point hiding this from Siyeon.

"You remember that hunter I told you about? The one that didn't kill me after I saved her? Me and her met up a few times after that" Minji explained, cupping Siyeon's face to try and comfort her.

"You meet up to do what?" Siyeon hissed, looking at her leader as she abruptly removed the black haired girl's hands from her face.

"Singnie, she might be a hunter but she is reasonable. We both want to end the Nightshades so we did a little investigating together"

"You met up with a hunter to do an investigation together? Without telling me??" Siyeon yelled standing up from the couch "Minji we are your group! Not her!! I'm the one that investigates with you, I'm the one that covers your back. You didn't even tell me" Siyeon kept yelling, out of control.

"All of our meetings were unintentional. If not for her you could've died in that hideout, she ordered her hunters to retreat" Minji explained in a calm voice bringing her hand back to Siyeon's cheek. "Also... are you a bit jealous Singnie?"

Once again Siyeon removed Minji's hand from her face

"This is not about jealousy, Minji. And it's not about her saving my life or yours. This is about you not telling me that you met up with her 'a few times, unintentionally'. We are your group! Me and Gahyeon! We trust you with our lives every single day Minji… and you keep things from us? You keep things from me?" Siyeon yelled once again. Minji realized that her way of handling things weren't working and that she hurt Siyeon.

"Hey Singnie, you know I don't like hiding things from you but... I can't bring you into this yet. If she ends up betraying me it's me that gets hurt. I don't want to put you or Gahyeon in danger" the older vampire explained with her head hanging down. "I'm sorry if I hurt you"

"You are talking about this like it concerns only you. If she ends up betraying you, do you think we will be fine with it? Minji what is wrong with you? I- I'm so disappointed in you" Siyeon said weakly as she started walking away.

"Singnie! What do you want me to do then? How do you want to get out of this mess? Haven't we been suffering long enough? I- I have a feeling like lately my whole world has been crumbling down around me" Minji said as she started crying. She never broke down in front of her group but this time she couldn't.

Siyeon stopped in her tracks and she turned around towards Minji. She has never seen Minji break down like this and she desperately wanted to comfort her, but she felt mad and betrayed. She looked at her leader for a few more seconds, unable to decide what to do, but then she walked towards Minji and pulled her in a tight hug.

"I don't approve of what you did and I want you to know what I'm really really mad at you Minji… but I'm here. I will always be here" she said, trying to push away her disappointment.

"Thank you Singnie and I understand I shouldn't have decided this on my own but... I did it to protect you" Minji tried to explain.

Siyeon decided not to reply, she knew they would end up fighting again and Minji was really fragile tonight, so Siyeon decided to give her a break. She kept hugging Minji until she calmed down a little bit and stopped crying. 

"We are not done talking about this, but we are for now" Siyeon said coldly, breaking the hug and starting to walk up the stairs "I'll take a few things and I'll go look for Gahyeon again" she said sounding defeated. Minji nodded and stood up from the couch.

"Did you and Bora find anything earlier? Any leads, someone that saw her?" Minji asked. She maybe didn't show it as much but she was really worried inside.

Siyeon just shook her head weakly

"Nothing. Bora… she was really kind, she stayed with me and reassured me that everything would be fine. She texted Yubin to ask her if Gahyeon was with her but she wasn't" Siyeon said weakly. 

And that right there was yet another reason why Minji couldn't take off her mask or couldn't let Siyeon meet the hunter. She noticed she and the small woman cared for each other and if Yoohyeon saw that Minji was a vampire, it would be easy to deduce that Siyeon and Gahyeon were as well.

As soon as Siyeon walked upstairs, someone knocked at the door. Minji stood up, stumbling towards the door. She opened it and her mouth fell open as her eyes became watery. Gahyeon stood right in front of her, safe and sound. She knew that the pink haired girl hated her for what happened, but Minji was so happy to see her. She was about to hug her, when she noticed who stood by Gahyeon's side.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy you are back" Minji cheered turning around to yell Siyeon. "Siyeon get down here, Gahyeon came back" she yelled before ruffling the youngest vampire's hair. "Go in kid, she missed you"

Gahyeon turned towards Handong and hugged her tightly

"Thank you for everything Dong Dong. I really missed spending time with you" she said softly, resting her head on Handong's chest.

"I missed you too, kid. Now go in, Siyeon can't probably wait to see you" she said, giving a kiss on her head. Once Gahyeon walked in, Minji stepped out and closed the door behind her, glaring at Handong.

"I know, you said you didn't want to see me for a week. I- I just wanted to drop her home. I'll leave" Handong said, taking a step back and trying to ignore how her heart was jumping in her chest. It was always like this, every time Minji looked at her.

"You didn't think it was needed to let me, or at least Siyeon know she was with you? Singnie has been worried sick after she walked out. How could you!" Minji yelled at her.

"I- I did send you a text saying that she was with me" Handong tried to say, taking out her phone to show Minji the text but when she opened the chat she noticed the message was still in draft. "I- I thought I sent it, Minji… I wanted to tell you she was with me, I forgot to actually press the send button" she tried to say weakly, hoping that Minji could understand.

"You really want me to believe that? You literally send me a text she wasn't with you and now you are telling me you 'forgot' to send the actual message? Who do you take me for Handong" Minji said, sounding mad and disappointed.

"It's the truth Minji! I told you she wasn't with me but when she… when she asked me to stay a little longer I told her that I had to tell you about that and I wanted to but…" Handong tried to explain but when she looked up and she saw Minji's expression, she understood that there was no point in trying. "I- I'll just go" she said with tears in her eyes as she turned her back to Minji and started walking away.

"You know what I think, Handong? I think you acted all nice with Gahyeon so she would put in a good word for you with me. Just get this through your thick skull. I don't love you, I never did and I never will" Minji yelled again, letting all her anger out.

Handong felt her heart shatter in a thousand pieces as the tears started streaming down her face. How could Minji think that? How could she think that she used Gahyeon like that? She could feel Minji's eyes burning holes in her back so she started running, tripping because of the tears blurring her vision, but she stood right back up and kept running.

Minji immediately regretted the way she said that but she couldn't change that now. She didn't want to hurt Handong because of course she loved her, just not in the way the Chinese woman wanted. Handong was so so precious to her but it was just in the heat of the moment that Minji lashed out at her and she felt so bad for it. It was best to not go over today though, she didn't want to make it worse. She went back in and saw Siyeon and Gahyeon cuddle on the couch which made her smile again.

"I'm happy you are back" Minji said weakly as she remembered that the reason why Gahyeon ran away in the first place was her. "I- I'll leave you alone" she said looking at the two sisters with a weak smile.

"Wait" Gahyeon said, standing up from the couch and walking towards Minji. She looked at the black haired girl and she hugged her tightly. Minji looked at Siyeon with a confused look but the younger vampire just lifted her shoulders.

"Gahyeon? I-... welcome back kiddo" she said, hugging her back.

"I know you didn't want to hurt me, I can see that now. You've always cared about me" Gahyeon said, she stood on her toes to get closer to Minji's ear " I know about the Nightshade you killed because he made you believe that one of them...well.. you know" Gahyeon whispered in her ear. Minji widened her eyes, looking a bit shocked and Siyeon wondered why. Gahyeon talked so quietly that even a phantom vampire couldn´t hear it from far away.

"How do you-... Handong..." Minji whispered back. How else could she have known.

Gahyeon nodded

"She made me realize that there has to be a really good reason for what you did to me… because you care about me a lot. I knew that but I… I just needed someone to open my eyes and she did just that. She really thinks the world of you" Gahyeon said softly, releasing Minji from the hug.

"I know she does" Minji sighed sounding really guilty. She had messed up badly with Handong. Really badly. "Gahyeon, just know that I love you okay?"

"I know, Minji… and I love you too. Siyeon is my actual sister but you are family too" Gahyeon said with a smile as she kissed Minji's cheek and went right back in the couch in Siyeon's arms. The older sister wrapped her arms around Gahyeon's shoulders and she pulled her closer.

"I was so worried, Gahyeon. Don't ever do that to me again, please" she pleaded weakly.

"I won't, sis. I just felt really betrayed. And I'm really sorry about what I said about you and Minji back then. About the kissing" Gahyeon replied.

"Hey umm... I'm going to our room, good night girls" Minji said, not wanting to be a bother.

"Minji" Gahyeon called and the older vampire turned towards her. Gahyeon just patted the empty spot beside her on the couch with a smile. 

"No Gahyeon... I don't... I don't think I can do this right now" Minji said, looking at Siyeon with a sad smile.

Siyeon knew why Minji didn't know if she could sit down with them. A part of her wanted to tell Minji that it was okay, that she could sit down with them… but it wasn't okay. Siyeon felt really betrayed knowing that Minji met up with a hunter to investigate the Nightshades without even bothering to tell her. She hugged Gahyeon tightly and she placed a kiss on her head, avoiding to look at Minji.

Once the oldest vampire was upstairs Gahyeon put her head in Siyeon's lap.

"Sis... did you and Minji fight?" She asked.

"We did, kid. But it's nothing that should concern you" she said, combing her sister's hair.

"Are you sure? It really takes a lot to have you two fight without making up. You are insanely close, sis" Gahyeon whispered.

"This is not something we can easily fix. But we will manage, somehow" Siyeon said, trying to convince herself. "We probably just need some time apart. Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked weakly.

"I really should say no, Siyeon. You can't avoid Minji. You need to talk to her and try to understand her. She probably has a good reason, just like always" Gahyeon tried to make clear and Siyeon just chuckled because Gahyeon was right.

"You grew up so fast, kiddo, too fast" Siyeon smiled.

Gahyeon smiled proudly and she sat back up on the couch.

"Should we go to sleep then? And I mean me in my room and you in your room with Minji" Gahyeon said with a chuckle and Siyeon sighed. Maybe she could go sleep in her bed but she won't talk to Minji, not tonight.

"I really think I should stay with you for one night, Gahyeon. I'll talk tomorrow, I promise" Siyeon tried once more.

"You know I really want to say yes, I love cuddling with you sis, but you taught me that you can't escape from problems. You need to face them right away" Gahyeon said with a soft smile, cupping Siyeon's cheeks and placing a kiss on the older sister's nose.

"Wow you actually listened to me? That's the first time you show that" Siyeon chuckled ruffling her hair. "And fine, I'll sleep in my room but I'm not talking, not tonight"

"I always listen to you, sis… even if I don't show that" Gahyeon said, hugging her tightly. She really felt bad for what she did… she disappeared without telling her sister where she was going and she was sure Siyeon thought she messed up their relationship. "Sis… I know we fight a lot lately but… nothing will tear us apart" she said with a smile and Siyeon felt a sharp pain in her chest. Would Gahyeon think the same after she would tell her the truth about everything?

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments!   
Much love ♥


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: Smut ahead

Tuesday morning Gahyeon was walking through the college gates, yawning. She really needed a coffee. She looked around for Yubin so that she could ask her to go to the cafeteria together. She spotted the blue haired girl on a bench… but she wasn't alone. A girl was sitting next to her but she couldn’t really see who it was yet because she had her head buried in Yubin’s neck. Gahyeon took a deep breath and decided to walk over.

“Good morning Yubin!” she cheered as she walked up to her.

"Morning" Yubin replied with a little smile and the girl that was next to her raised her head. 

"Good morning to you too" Miyeon said "So… I heard you're on the list too now" she added with a cold tone. Gahyeon looked at Yubin and felt a bit hurt. Did she really tell Miyeon that?

"I guess I am" Gahyeon replied making Miyeon roll her eyes.

"You told me it wasn't like that last time, but don't worry, I don't see you as competition. I know I'm still my Binnie's favourite" she smirked, cupping Yubin's face. "Right Bin?"

Yubin didn't answer but she took Miyeon by the collar and she pulled her closer, crashing their lips together. Gahyeon wanted to walk away but she couldn't, she felt frozen in place. Why didn't she like this? She looked as Yubin kissed someone else the same way she kissed her two days ago.

It took the two a few moments before they pulled away.

"That is the kind of kiss you would expect from your favorite girl right? I know you love my tongue" Miyeon said in a sultry voice.

"I really do" Yubin replied with a smirk, looking at Miyeon and winking at her. Miyeon chuckled as she sat on Yubin's lap 

"Here" she said patting her hand on the bench "I made room for you" she added looking at Gahyeon.

"T-thanks" the younger girl stuttered, taking place next to the two. "So umm... how was your long weekend?" She asked.

"It was the best" Miyeon squealed, standing up and sitting down again on Yubin's lap, but facing her this time. "My Bin was so good" she said with a smirk.

"What did you do?" Gahyeon asked, mentally facepalming right after she asked that question. How stupid could she be?

"Uh… isn't that obvious? Sex. A lot of it" Miyeon laughed looking at Gahyeon. "Isn't that right, Binnie?" She asked, turning towards the blue haired girl.

"It is, babe. You couldn't even walk yesterday which made it really hard to have sex again. We had your house for two full days and we couldn't fully utilize it" Yubin answered, thinking back at her awesome weekend at Miyeon's house.

Gahyeon tried not to think about what she heard, she focused on the girls' heartbeat. Miyeon's was really really fast when she talked about them having sex while Yubin's was normal and steady. Gahyeon couldn't help but feel bad for Miyeon… what a terrible idea it was to fall in love with someone like Yubin.

"You know Bin, I wanna show you something" Miyeon smirked taking hold of Yubin's hand.

"What is it babe?" The blue haired girl asked, sounding excited.

"This" Miyeon replied, guiding Yubin's hand inside the front of her skirt. "I'm just thinking about yesterday you see"

Yubin smirked as she understood that Miyeon was turned on just by the memories of the day before. She didn't want to give too much importance to that though because she was afraid the girl was starting to have feelings for her and that would have ruined everything. 

"Too bad we can't do anything about that now" she said patting Miyeon's butt to tell her to stand up "I want to stay with Gahyeon for a while now. You had me for two days" Gahyeon could see Miyeon's face drop and felt even worse for her. Why did Yubin have to be so straightforward?

"I-... okay, I understand Binnie... See you later then" Miyeon said, turning around and walking away without saying anything else.

"You hurt her" Gahyeon said weakly and Yubin just shrugged.

"I know. But if she's developing feelings it's better to destroy them when they're still weak" she calmly said.

"So... so you hurt your favorite girl? You hurt the only one you actually care a bit about" Gahyeon asked, not believing how calm she sounded.

"Care?" Yubin repeated laughing "Who said I care about her? She's my favorite to have sex with… nothing more" Yubin dryly said.

"Then why can I see that there is something different about her?" Gahyeon pushed. She was sure that Miyeon was just worth a little more than a normal girl.

"She was the first one of the list… she actually was here before the list existed" Yubin said, looking away.

"So...was she your girlfriend?" Gahyeon asked confused.

"I don't do 'girlfriend', Gahyeon. We just had sex exclusively with each other. But it wasn't enough for me" Yubin replied, not really knowing why she was giving an explanation to Gahyeon. The younger girl couldn't wrap her head around this but it really did explain, Miyeon's heartbeat increasing.

"She was okay with you... you know... searching for others?" She asked.

"Not really. But it was that or nothing. So she chose to agree with it" Yubin replied coldly.

"If she wasn't enough... then why did you keep her around?" 

"Because sometimes I need a release too" Yubin mumbled to herself but Gahyeon, being half vampire, heard her. What did she mean with that? Couldn't she ask for release to the others? She was about to ask Yubin something else but when she turned towards the older girl she found Yubin's lips on hers.

"Just stop asking questions or talking about her. Kiss me" Yubin said against her lips, desperately moving her lips against Gahyeon's who tried to follow her lead.

Gahyeon was getting used to Yubin's kiss enough to feel when something was different. In this kiss Yubin felt kinda weak. She was kissing her roughly but she wasn't her usual self. Gahyeon cupped her cheeks and stopped her own lips from moving. Yubin opened her eyes and felt really confused. She was about to ask the younger girl why she stopped when she felt Gahyeon's lips moving on hers again, slowly. Yubin tried to follow her lead this time. When Gahyeon didn't speed up she felt kind of annoyed. She didn't like this pace. Slow kissing was for lovers and that was something she didn't do.

She detached herself from Gahyeon

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at the pink haired girl who looked confused.

"Uh… I'm kissing you?" she replied even more confused. 

"Don't kiss me like that" Yubin coldly said, putting some distance between them. Gahyeon literally had no idea what she did wrong.

"Y-you didn't like it?" she asked worriedly. She was really enjoying the kiss and she felt like Yubin was more herself in that kiss than in the others.

"I didn't isn't that obvious from my reaction Gahyeon?" Yubin replied in a hurtful way.

"I… I-I'm s-sorry" Gahyeon said weakly. Was that kiss so bad? She started playing with her fingers on her lap and when Yubin didn't say anything else Gahyeon just stood up from the bench.

"I- I'll go have a coffee" she said weakly, looking at the ground and not at Yubin.

"You go do that, I'll see you during lunch break, probably" Yubin replied dryly, not even looking at the pink haired girl as she walked away.

Classes went on agonizingly slow and Gahyeon kept thinking about her kiss with Yubin. It was just slower than the usual. What was wrong with that? When it was finally lunch break, Gahyeon was determined to find Yubin and talk to her. When she finally found her she was at her locker, happily chatting with a girl.

She let out a heavy sigh. How could she hurt her favorite girl this morning and just talk with another one a few hours later? She shook her head and walked over, standing behind the two.

"Hey Yubin" Gahyeon said clearing her throat "can I talk with you for a moment?" She nervously asked. Yubin shook her head.

"I'm talking with Eunbin" she said turning her back to Gahyeon again. The girl called Eunbin chuckled and pulled Yubin in for a kiss. Gahyeon couldn't stand it. It was already bad to see her constantly kissing Miyeon and now there was Eunbin too? 

They kissed for a bit, ignoring Gahyeon until they finally pulled away.

"If you call that talking Yubs, I want to talk with you some more" the girl chuckled before turning to Gahyeon. "Anyway, you should at least introduce me to this, cutie"

"She's Gahyeon" Yubin said, not really in a cheerful tone. Eunbin nodded and waved her hand at the pink haired girl. Gahyeon felt like she was the last one on the list and she didn't inow why that bothered her. Yubin was enjoying kisses with everyone, but when Gahyeon kissed her, she didn't like it. Now she knew what she had to do.

"I really need to talk to you, Yubin" she said again.

"I told you that I'm talking with Eunbin" the blue haired girl shrugged and Eunbin crossed her arms.

"You're cute but incredibly rude! Wait your turn!" She whined.

Gahyeon had enough. She took Yubin's wrist and she started walking, dragging the blue haired girl with her. Yubin tried to pull her arm back but Gahyeon was really strong. She walked out of the back of the college, into the park. She pushed Yubin's back to a tree and she kissed her hungrily, putting her hands on her waist and pulling her closer until their bodies touched.

She bit Yubin's lip and entered her tongue in the older girl's mouth, doing exactly what Yubin always did to her. The older girl tried to detach herself after a while but Gahyeon just kept going.

Gahyeon let her hands slide under Yubin's shirt, touching her bare skin, making the blue haired girl shiver. Yubin couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. Gahyeon was inexperienced and shy… What was she doing now? The younger girl smirked and felt that familiar feeling in her pants again. Minji had actually told her what that was called a few days ago and she was about to put that to use.

"Yubin... I'm turned on" she whispered.

Yubin widened her eyes, looking at Gahyeon. The pink haired girl whispering that in her ear was way too sexy. 

"Well… now I am too" Yubin admitted. Gahyeon liked that and leaned in to Yubin's ear again.

"Restrooms?" She asked and Yubin nodded, following the girl into the same cabin as the first time.

Yubin was about to push the girl on the wall and 'resolve her problem', but Gahyeon was faster. She pushed Yubin on the wall and she kissed her again, even more angrily. She let her hand wander on Yubin's belly until she decided to dare, cupping the blue haired girl's crotch. Yubin panicked. She didn't know why Gahyeon acted like this all of the sudden, where she learnt this but she couldn't let this happen. She put her hand on Gahyeon's to stop her.

"You are not going to touch me there" she just said.

"Why not? I will make you feel good" Gahyeon said with a smile as she moved her hand a little, ignoring Yubin's. The blue haired girl felt the friction on her core and she couldn't deny Gahyeon was doing it right. She knew it would become hard to stop her if she went too far… She had to stop her now.

"I said you won't touch me there" Yubin growled using all her strenght to push Gahyeon against the opposite wall using one hand to pin Gahyeon's above her head and the other to go under Gahyeon's white blouse, trailing upwards.

"W-Why?" Gahyeon asked. She really couldn't understand. "M-Miyeon...she is allowed to touch you. I saw her walking in the bathroom after we…" Gahyeon tried to say when she felt Yubin's hand slipping under her bra.

"She's my favorite, that's why" Yubin lied, using that fact as an excuse to cover up the real reason. "Now keep your hands up, I'm just gonna take off your bra" Yubin said.

"I- I want to b-become your favorite then. I want to make you f-feel good too" Gahyeon said as she did what she was told. 

"Stop wanting the impossible" Yubin just said, unhooking her bra and letting it fall down from under Gahyeon's blouse.

"W-Why is it impossible?" Gahyeon asked but she held her breath, suddenly feeling Yubin's hands cupping her breasts.

"I didn't know you were hiding these from me. They are bigger than they seem" Yubin said with a smirk, ignoring Gahyeon's question.

Gahyeon blushed and looked away. What was Yubin doing? And why was she turned on with this too? Yubin started kneading her breasts, really enjoying how they felt. She loved the look of confusion and arousal on Gahyeon's face and kept going. If only that blouse was off too.

"This...feels good" Gahyeon admitted, pushing her chest against Yubin's hands. "K-keep going" she pleaded..

"Don't worry about that babe, it feels good for me too, believe me" Yubin smirked as she kept feeling Gahyeon's breasts, playing with them.

"C-Can you… help me with the... usual problem too?" Gahyeon asked locking eyes with Yubin.

"How do you want me to help you out, Gahyeon" Yubin whispered, really into whatever was happening.

"Touch me"' Gahyeon whispered, really hoping that it could be enough. She didn't want to give further explanation. Yubin nodded and brought one hand down to Gahyeon's pants, rubbing her core through them.

"Like this?"

Gahyeon nodded, arching her back at the contact. Yubin started playing with her nipple and Gahyeon felt incredibly good. She didn't know someone touching her breasts and especially nipples could feel so good. That together with the movements on her pants made her feel a familiar pressure already.

"Yu-Yubin…" she said as she wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl's neck. 

"Yes babe?" Yubin whispered in her ear. Gahyeon really wanted to be her favorite. If she had to be on the list, she would at least be the favourite one. 

"Y-you c-can go into my p-pants if y-you want" she said trying to hold back her moans. The girl was surprised by the question but couldn't help but smirk. Gahyeon was learning so fast.

"I won't say no to that" she chuckled, bringing her hand to the waistband of the younger girl's pants and slipping her hand inside.

She started rubbing her fingers through the younger girl's clothed folds and since she could feel that Gahyeon was already close, she looked for a certain spot. It wasn't easy but she was sure she could find it even with the panties in the way. She searched around until she felt something hard under her fingers through the clothing, hearing Gahyeon moan when she touched it.

"Let's see how you like this spot" she smirked.

She started making circles with two fingers on Gahyeon's clothed clit and Gahyeon threw her head back, almost colliding hard with the wall. She never felt a pleasure so intense.

"Wh-what... are you... d-doing" she moaned putting a hand in front of her mouth to keep silent. Yubin rolling her nipple between her fingers and touching that spot sent her over the moon.

"I'm touching your most sensitive spot" Yubin replied, quickening her pace all of a sudden and Gahyeon let out a couple of very loud moans. "I know you are close, no one holds this out for a long time. Just let go, babe" Yubin encouraged her with a teasing smirk.

Gahyeon did as she was told. She relaxed under Yubin's touch and she felt a wave of pleasure that started from the spot Yubin was touching and it spread to her whole body. She started shaking violently, holding onto Yubin's shoulders while letting out impossibly loud moans.

"Almost there, baby I'm just going to help you get down" Yubin cooed, pulling at her nipple a little and keeping up the pace on Gahyeon's clothed clit.

Gahyeon had never experienced something so intense. She was panting hard on Yubin's ear, holding tightly onto her shoulders because she felt like her legs were giving up.

"Just a little more" Yubin laughed, continuing her ministrations but retracting her hand from under Gahyeon's blouse to pull her closer.

"Yu… bin" the younger girl managed to say as she felt herself finally calming down. That wave of pleasure was incredibly long. How did Yubin manage to do that?

"Yes, baby? What's the matter?" Yubin asked pulling her hand out of her pants and slowly putting Gahyeon down on the toilet.

"T-That was…" Gahyeon tried to say but she couldn't find the strength to speak and even if she did, she probably wouldn't be able to find the right words to describe what she felt.

"The best and most intense thing you experienced so far?" Yubin laughed sounding really confident.

Gahyeon nodded and she looked down at her blouse. She could see her nipples through the fabric and she felt exposed. She brought her arms on her chest, looking up at Yubin.

"Yubin... why- why are they like this?" She asked, still a little out of breath.

"Because you liked what we did" Yubin replied picking up Gahyeon's bra and offering her a hand to help her stand up. When she did she smiled to her.

"Turn around facing the wall and take off your blouse. I'll help you with this" Yubin said, waving Gahyeon's bra in the air.

The younger girl nodded and did what Yubin asked, turning around and taking off her blouse. But instead of a bra, she suddenly felt two hands on her chest from behind.

"Y- Yubin...wha- what are you doing?" She asked panicking. Her nipples hurt a little, she felt like they were being used too much.

"You looked so hot when these poked through your shirt I just couldn't resist" Yubin chuckled.

Gahyeon thought about that for a moment. She was starting to understand the 'list game'... If she wanted to be Yubin's favorite she had to conquer her attention somehow. Gahyeon took a deep breath and she turned around, facing Yubin.

"Then how do they look without a shirt Yubin?" She asked, seeing a huge smile form on Yubin's face.

"They look amazing babe" Yubin said making a step forward and putting her hands on Gahyeon's waist, pulling her in for a heated kiss. She could feel Gahyeon's nipples on hers through her thin blouse. She moved around a bit to create some friction, running her hands over Gahyeon's bare back.

"I- I really wanna touch you, Yubin" Gahyeon admitted. She wanted to feel her body under her hands, she wanted to see Yubin's expression while she moaned for her.

"No, Gahyeon. I already told you that. You can't do that" she replied, shaking her head.

"Not...not even here?" Gahyeon nervously asked, bringing her hands on Yubin's clothed breasts.

"Not now... you can maybe touch me there someday" Yubin replied in a normal tone, looking at Gahyeon who nodded. "Today is about you"

Gahyeon bent down, kissing Yubin's neck

"I can't wait to feel you. All of you…" she said biting lightly on the pulse, fighting back the urge to let out her fangs. Yubin moaned softly at the little bites and she admitted to herself that maybe...just maybe...Gahyeon could become her favorite... someday.

She grabbed the girl's breasts again and leaned in to Gahyeon's ear.

"Can I show you something?" She asked, licking her lips and looking at her hard nipples.

Gahyeon nodded shyly and when she saw Yubin bending down on her breasts she panicked.

"Yubin?! What are you doing?!" She whisper-yelled as Yubin took hold of one of her breasts, positioning her mouth right in front of it.

"W-wait" Gahyeon tried to say when she suddenly felt Yubin's lips closing on her nipple and her tongue was giving it quick licks.

"Yubin... what is this... f-feeling?" Gahyeon asked, putting her hands in Yubin's hair.

"This is the start of round two" Yubin said brushing her lips on Gahyeon's nipple. They had less than 3 minutes left of lunch break but Yubin knew they were more than enough to make Gahyeon come again. She slipped her hand in her pants again.

"Let's make this quick shall we?" She smirked latching onto her nipple again as she started to move her hand on her still sensitive area.

"R-round two? B-But the lunch break is a-almost o-over...ah!" Gahyeon tried to say when she felt Yubin's fingers focusing again on a certain spot. Her body tensed up again and she wondered how Yubin always managed to do this.

"I told you I would be quick" Yubin smirked, switching to the other nipple and nibbling on it a little.

Yubin quickened her pace on Gahyeon's clit and the younger girl felt her legs giving up again. This was too much in one time. Yubin used her free hand to gently push Gahyeon against the wall to keep her up and she quickened her pace again.

Shortly after Gahyeon's body started shaking again as her orgasm washed over her and just like before Yubin did her best to extend it as long as possible.

"How was round two, babe?" she asked with a smirk on her face and she looked at Gahyeon that was desperately trying to breathe. "I think I already know the answer by just looking at you. Let's get you dressed, we have a lesson to attend" she chuckled.

Gahyeon nodded, trying to stand up from the wall. Yubin helped her get dressed again and she laughed at her when she noticed that the younger girl had trouble staying up while walking. Her legs really didn't seem to work.

Gahyeon felt happy with what happened but as soon as they were walking through the corridors her world came crashing down again. The girl from before Eunbin, ran to Yubin and clung to her arm.

"We are still on for tonight right? My place?" She smiled.

"Of course we are, babe" Yubin said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Eunbin shoulders and giving her a quick kiss "I'll pick you up after school". She then let go of the girl, turning towards Gahyeon.

"Let's go to class, we are gonna be late" she said, still smiling.

"Yes let's..." Gahyeon said with a fake smile. Why did she even think what they did meant something? It was just normal for Yubin...

-=-

As she curled her hair between her fingers, Handong looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe black had always been her colour. She wasn't made to stand out, she wasn't made to be important to someone or important in general. She looked at her new hair colour and she felt normal, like everybody else, like she probably should feel… yes, black definitely was her colour. She walked away from the mirror and she dropped herself on the couch. She didn't even bother to open the bar today, she stayed in bed the whole day until she decided to dye her hair back to her original colour.

She was just someone that a lot of people knew about but that was all. She was just the bartender. Just the one that helped someone out. Just the one that fell in love with someone she could never be with.

She mentally laughed at herself. How could she hope to be important to Minji? How could she hope that Minji would trust her and care about her? They were vampires, immortal beautiful creatures and she was just a human…and not even an interesting one. If Handong thought about her situation, she couldn't help but feel like in those kinds of movies in which vampires have a super helpful human friend that is always the one that ends up dying. And at the end of the movie, no one even really cares.

She let out a deep sigh. Minji yelling at her yesterday when she brought Gahyeon back home, broke her. It broke her in every way possible. How could she have thought that. How could she have fucking thought that she tried to use Gahyeon to get to her.

She thought she would feel mad, she would feel hurt and she did, but just for a couple of hours. After that, she felt nothing. Literally nothing. She didn't feel anything, she didn't want to do anything… She had lost everything she had. The only family she had. Minji promised she would give her protection, she promised she would be there for her, no matter what.

She threw some cushions and the floor and stood up from the couch to go get herself a drink. She needed some alcohol. She stumbled over to her fridge when someone rang the doorbell.

She took the first bottle of alcohol she could find and she closed the fridge, walking towards the door. She opened it, taking a sip from the bottle, when she saw the black haired woman in front of her.

"The bar is closed today, sorry" Handong just said, taking another sip and trying to close the door.

"Wait, Handong" Minji said, blocking the door with her hand "I'm here to talk with you… C-Can I come in?" She asked weakly, looking worriedly at Handong. She sounded really different and she looked really different too. "You… Y-You dyed your hair" Minji said weakly.

"I did. Good to see your eyes work. Like I said the bar is closed and I don't wanna talk. No exceptions for any customers" Handong said in a neutral voice, trying to close the door again.

Minji knew it wasn't right and she knew she shouldn't do that, but she used her powers to push the door open, making sure not to hurt Handong. She entered and she closed the door behind her back.

"Why did you dye your hair black?" Minji asked, making a step towards Handong and taking a strand of the Chinese girl's hair in her hand.

"It represents my mood. The red didn't fit. I think this is best for me. Black. Just black" Handong said, not even bothering to push Minji's hand away.

"Handong I- I'm sorry about what I said yesterday I real-" Minji tried to say when Handong waved a hand in front of her face, while taking another sip from the bottle.

"It's whatever. If you are here to apologize, don't bother" Handong said looking in Minji's eyes and taking another sip.

"Stop drinking Handong and please listen to me" Minji said trying to pull the bottle away but Handong didn't let her, pushing Minji back.

"What don't you get, Minji? I don't care. I don't care anymore" Handong said with a neutral expression that really worried Minji. 

"But I do Handong, I care about you and seeing you l-" Minji tried to say stepping closer but Handong interrupted her.

"Minji. I. Don't. Care" she repeated.

Minji had enough. She couldn't see Handong like this. She took the bottle from Handong's hands and she shoved it on the ground, angrily but the Chinese girl didn't even flinch at that. 

"You have the right to be mad, you have the right to hate me Handong. But don't shut yourself down like that. Please… please feel something, do something" she pleaded putting her hands on Handong's shoulders and shaking her a little "Please… shout at me, slap me, kiss me... do whatever you want if it makes you feel something… p-please" Minji pleaded.

"That's funny whatever I want, you say? Sadly I can't do the one thing I want. I can't make you fall for me" Handong replied casually without showing any emotion at all.

Minji hugged Handong tightly, wrapping her arms around her shoulder. She hugged her so tightly that she probably was hurting the Chinese woman, but she couldn't stop. She desperately wanted her to feel something, she wanted to be able to turn back the time and stop herself from saying what she said yesterday. 

"If I could decide who to love, Handong… I would choose you without thinking twice about it" she admitted as tears streamed down her face. Handong shook her head lightly.

"Don't say that Minji. Don't tell me things you don't mean. Don't tell me that. Just don't" Handong spoke, still shaking her head.

Minji shook her head as well, breaking the hug and cupping Handong's face

"Look at me in the eyes Dongie. You've always been able to understand if I was lying or not. I don't know how you do it but you do. Look at me in the eyes and decide for yourself if I'm lying" she pleaded and Handong couldn't help but lock eyes with her. She didn't want to, she didn't want to look at her, she didn't want to feel what she was feeling right now.

"If I could choose who to fall in love with… I would choose you" Minji repeated weakly.

"Even if you speak the truth, Minji, that doesn't mean anything. You wouldn't know that. You have the ability to choose now too but I'm not here for you, not in that way. You made that very clear"

"I- I didn't mean what I said Handong. I was so scared for Gahyeon, I had a huge fight with Siyeon and I just… I lashed out at you for no reason. I- I didn't mean anything of what I said" Minji tried to say.

"What is your point in coming here Minji? What do you want to get out of apologizing. You said you needed space so just go" Handong spoke, wanting to turn around.

Minji took Handong's wrist and stopped her from walking away

"I don't want space… I- I want you to forgive me for what I said, I want you to believe that I didn't mean anything of what I said and… I want you back, Handong. I desperately want you back because I feel like I can't do anything if you're not by my side" Minji admitted, trying to wipe away her tears.

"You know that's just it Minji. I can't forgive. I can't forgive because I never was angry at you. I love you too much for that and you were just right. You don't love me. You didn't do anything wrong because I deserved all of that" Handong said, still not showing emotions. "So now that you know that, you can go"

Minji felt completely lost. She took a step back leaning her back on the wall and letting herself slide down slowly. She brought her hands on her head, unable to stop crying.

"How do I fix this?" She whispered so faintly that she didn't know if she said that out loud or if it got stuck in her throat. She was a vampire, she was immortal, strong, fast… But today Minji felt like a human… powerless.

"Whenever you're done, you can leave on your own. I'm getting a new drink. Good afternoon" Handong just deadpanned turning around to walk to her bar and find a new bottle.

Minji stood there, sat on the floor, desperately sobbing in her hands. She did this, she made Handong break like this. She knew she couldn't just walk away. This wasn't something that could pass with time… time will only make it worse because Handong would get used to not feel anything at all and Minji couldn't allow that. 

The vampire stood up, slowly walking towards the room Handong had entered. She looked at the Chinese girl that was searching for something to drink in the fridge.

"I- I really need you to listen to me… only for a couple of minutes" Minji said walking to the younger girl and reaching out for her hand "And if… if when I'm done talking you still want me to leave… I will leave" she pleaded. 

Handong shrugged and kept searching until she got another bottle of alcohol out of the fridge, opening it and taking a sip before turning to Minji. She just looked her in the eyes for a second, gesturing her to speak. She probably wouldn't like it anyway.

Minji reached for the bottle in Handong's hand and she carefully unwrapped the Chinese girl's fingers from it.

"I need you to understand what I'm about to say... so this needs to go" she whispered, hoping that Handong would let go of the bottle. She just couldn't look at her like this…

Handong shook her head sternly, desperately gripping onto the bottle but Minji tried to encourage her to let go again.

"Handong please... just... just listen to me for a couple of minutes... without this bottle... please?"

The Chinese girl rolled her eyes and let go of the bottle, looking away as Minji put the bottle into the fridge again. The vampire took a deep breath and cupped Handong's cheek with her hand, encouraging the girl to look at her in the eyes. When Handong finally locked eyes with her, Minji knew she had to be completely honest with her if she wanted to make this right.

"A lot of people fell in love with me in 260 years… and I've never cared. I didn't care if I broke their heart, I didn't care if they stayed in love with me for ages. I've never cared about anyone but Siyeon and Gahyeon… until you came along" Minji started, trying to keep her voice steady.

Handong was intently listening as she kept her eyes locked with Minji's. She had a feeling this was gonna be one of Minji's usual speeches. The vampire was never fully honest with anyone.

"J-just s-" she wanted to say when Minji shook her head and put a finger on her lips.

"No, Handong. Please just listen to me" Minji said in a soft tone. The Chinese girl gave her a little nod before Minji continued.

"This is the first time someone falls in love with me and I care about their feelings. I… I didn't know you were in love with me but I knew you had feelings. I could hear your heartbeat speeding up every time we were close, every time we slept spooning each other…" Minji continued, when she saw Handong look away.

Handong's heart ached. Minji could hear her heartbeat. She knew about her feelings. The two of them both enjoyed each other's company but when Handong told Minji about her feelings, ever since that moment, she didn't get the impression that the vampire cared. And that hurt.+

"Please look at me" Minji whispered, brushing her thumb on Handong's cheek. The Chinese girl locked eyes with Minji again, but it was hard… 

"The truth, Handong… is that I've been a coward. I was telling myself that I was protecting you by ignoring your feelings… when in reality I was scared. I was scared because I didn't know how to handle this situation… I didn't know how to keep you close without hurting you. I… I hoped you would never tell me about those feelings because in that way I could pretend not to know… and keep you close" Minji admitted with teary eyes.

"Why... why d-did... you h-hurt...me?" Handong whispered in a weak voice, looking straight into Minji's eyes and putting a hand on Minji's one that was cupping her cheek.

Minji couldn't stop her tears anymore, she let them stream down her face when she felt Handong's hand on hers. 

"Because I keep… messing up with you Handong. I care about you in a way you can't even imagine but… I keep hurting you for some reason and I hate myself for that" Minji said, wiping away the tears with her free hand.

"Don't... d-don't hate y-yourself... I-... Why d-didn't y-you... show me y-you c-care?" The bartender whispered, looking at Minji's tears flow down her face. She couldn't help but bring her free hand to Minji's face and wipe them away.

"I- I don't know… I was scared, I guess. You…" Minji started to say, sniffling a little "You were the first human I trusted… When I met you I- I was a 253 year old vampire that was trusting a 16 year old human… A part of me had been afraid… to let you in...but I- I couldn't help it" Minji said, leaning into Handong's touch.

“Th-that was t-then, Minji... This... this is n-now” Handong countered, still locking eyes with Minji. What did any of what happened 7 years ago have to do with how Minji didn’t show her she cared about her feelings? She just didn’t understand.

Minji sighed faintly… there was really no way out of this, she has to be completely honest and she could just hope that Handong wouldn't hate her for that. 

"I hoped that… if… if I showed you that I didn't care, your… your feelings would just go away...so that we c-could go back to what we were" Minji said as more tears started to flow on her face "I was selfish… I wanted you back because you are… you are one of the most precious things I have and I- I was afraid to lose you because of your feelings" Minji admitted, starting to sob. Handong felt hurt by that but she also understood. Minji was afraid to lose what they had, because of those feelings. She really didn’t go about it the right way though, not at all.

“So... you t-thought that... that b-breaking my h-heart... w-would make it s-stop b-beating for you?” Handong whispered with glassy eyes, cupping Minji’s cheek, wiping some tears away with her thumb.

That sentence was one of the most painful things Minji had felt in her 260 years of life. When Handong said it like that, what Minji did sounded so stupid, so selfish, so useless. 

"I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry… for everything I did" she said, trying to stop the sobs "I don't deserve you, Handong. I don't deserve your love, I don't even deserve your friendship. Y- You are way too good, way too kind. The night we met I- I promised you I would give you protection… but I… I was the one hurting you… I'm the one you need protection from" Minji admitted, bursting into tears, finally seeing the reality of things.

“Don’t s-say that...you d-deserve everything! You w-would go t-to hell and b-back for... for y-your family” Handong whispered, cupping Minji’s face with both hands. “Y-you’re an a-amazing... being. And if I... if I understood right... you h-hurt me b-because you were... scared of l-losing me?”

"I would go to hell and back for my family and you are family Handong. I would go to hell and back for you" Minji said, looking in Handong's eyes "and for how stupid that sounds, yes… I was scared to lose you and I- I hurt you trying not to" 

“E-even though it still h-hurts... I’m happy that... that you told me. You... do you even know h-how much... your appearance 7 years ago meant to me?” Handong whispered with a little smile.

Minji shook her head, leaning back a little to put some distance between them.

"Y- you saved our lives but I- I ruined yours" Minji said, trying not to cry again "Sometimes I wish I had never met you… because I- I messed up everything. You would have been better off without us… without me. And if I… if I could go back in time, to that night, I would find a way for you not to see us. I would… I would let 'that' happen, if it means you wouldn't be hurt by me" Minji said, thinking back at what was happening when Handong saved her.

“Don’t say that! You c-can’t think about l-letting him do that t-to you! Y-you really don’t u-understand, do you? I h-have been a-alone f-for most of my life, Minji! You t-three... you w-were a gift... Why do y-you think the o-only payment I asked, w-was your company” Handong said, raising her voice a little but still keeping a soft tone.

"Then I would have made you save only Siyeon and Gahyeon… so you would have the company... without the pain" Minji said with a weak smile, leaning with her back on the wall.

“Do y-you even r-realize what was about t-to happen to you! He was about, he w-was about to...” Handong said, going closer to Minji, she couldn’t stand to hear this.

"I know" Minji said, looking away. She still had nightmares about that sometimes. "I know what he was about to do… But I would go through that if it means saving you all this pain" Minji said weakly, looking back in Handong's eyes.

“Stop s-saying that... I can’t and I don’t w-want to imagine you in pain... in a way... you and Siyeon and our baby Gahyeon... you all saved my life too” The Chinese girl whispered.

"How?" Minji whispered, not understanding what the Chinese girl was talking about. When they met her, she was doing fine. 

“I was a lonely 16 year, Chinese girl in Korea. No education... and only this bar that was on the verge of bankruptcy. Do you really think... that I would’ve survived h-here much longer?” she asked, trying to show Minji how much the vampires’ appearance meant.

"Of course you would have survived, Handong" Minji said, making a step towards the Chinese girl "You were the most badass 16 year old I've ever met. And you were a survivor… you figured out how to survive in this world, alone. Without family, without money. Give yourself some credit" the vampire whispered, looking in Handong's eyes. Handong shook her head with a smile, cupping Minji’s cheeks.

“Sometimes... Minji... it’s not about being a-able to survive... You need to have t-the will to survive too” she said, hoping that Minji would understand it with that.

Minji widened her eyes in fear

"W-what? N-no...no!" she said, shaking her head and pulling Handong in a tight hug. "Y- you can't think that, you…" Minji said, bursting into tears again, on the Chinese girl's shoulder. She knew Handong was talking about the past, but something about that scared her as hell. She couldn't even think about the girl doing something like that… She couldn't think about losing Handong.

“I don’t t-think that anymore... because of you three, Minji... After that last vampire I sheltered died... I just didn’t see the purpose in life anymore... Everything just... just felt so dull” Handong admitted, leaning into the hug. “And then you happened, you and Siyeon and that sweet Gahyeon”

Minji turned her head to the side, wrapping her arm around Handong's head and pulling her closer. She kissed her temple and she stayed like that for a few seconds, with her lips on Handong's skin.

"I love you Handong...not the way you want me to but… I do love you" Minji whispered.

“I know you do, Minji... I know... And I love you too and over time... over time, it will probably be the same love that you feel again” Handong responded, just staying in Minji’s arms for a minute.

"How can I help? How c-can I make it hurt less?" Minji asked weakly, snuggling against Handong's head. "I- I will do everything Handong… if you need me to disappear for a week, a month, a year… I will. If you need me to be closer than I am now, I will" Minji whispered weakly.

“Let’s just... keep going like before all of this happened, just the occasional meetings?” Handong suggested, looking into Minji’s eyes. "But if I need to be truly honest; there is only one thing that makes me happy" Handong said with a little smile. "And that is seeing you happy"

Minji smiled to the Chinese girl and she cupped her cheek with a hand

"Well… what makes me happy is seeing YOU happy… so we are kinda stuck, aren't we? We both need to be happy or the equation doesn't work" Minji said chuckling.

"Let's do that then" Handong whispered hugging Minji close "Let's be happy again to make each other happy"

Minji helped Handong stand up and put her hands on her shoulders. 

"If you use the cold treatment on me again, I swear I will lose it, Dongie" Minji said with a little chuckle. "You've been my little sunshine for 7 years, I can't see you like that" she admitted, pinching Handong's cheek.

"I know Minji and I'm sorry. I'll try to keep shining for you" Handong chuckled looking at the time. "Does Singnie know you are here? We all know how she gets" she changed subject.

"She doesn't… We had a huge fight and she is still using the silent treatment with me" Minji said sounding defeated "I messed up"

"It will be fine, just talk to her like I did to Gahyeon. You three care about each other so much that's why you fight over the most stupid things" Handong said with a little laugh. "Go fix things"

"This is not something stupid. I- I really messed up. She said she's disappointed in me and she… she never said that before. She usually got mad at me, angry, sad but… she never said she was disappointed" Minji said weakly.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you will get through it. Where is she right now?" Handong asked.

"She was out with Bora, she should be back I think" Minji answered.

"Bora?" Handong asked confused "We fight for a day and Siyeon gets a girl?" She chuckled.

"It's not like that, Bora is just the friend of Gahyeon's new friend. She came to pick Yubin up one time and me and Siyeon met her. She is a small woman and pretty fun to be honest" Minji laughed.

"I'm glad you are meeting new people. Gahyeon going to college is probably helping the whole group. You always isolated yourself from humans but maybe this could help you to blend in a little" Handong said with a sweet smile.

"If only you knew who these new friends really were Dongie... they are... hunters" Minji admitted.

"They are what??" Handong said shocked "Hunters meaning 'firing silver bullets around' hunters? Those hunters?" Handong asked again, unable to wrap her mind around it.

"Exactly but they don't know that about each other yet. I'm the only one that does. I know Yoohyeon, the leader of the hunter group, both her normal citizen and hunter persona. She only knows me as Minji but I've also been meeting with her as vampire and hunter, hiding my face" Minji explained.

"Okay wait a second. They're hunters but Siyeon and Gahyeon don't know that? You just told me that Siyeon was out with Bora and Gahyeon talked to me about this Yubin. She said she slept there and she usually hangs out with her to study but… Siyeon and Gahyeon don't know that Bora and Yubin are hunters. What if they hurt them? Why didn't you tell them? And you and this Yoohyeon-" Handong started rambling until Minji shook her a little, stopping her. The Chinese girl looked up at Minji "I think I need a drink" she said, sounding confused.

"Look, I saved Yoohyeon's life, she saved mine a couple of times. She knows we aren't bad so... I could use their help in destroying the Nightshades once and for all. But until I know I can fully trust her, I won't get Siyeon or Gahyeon into this mess. And that is what me and Siyeon fought about. She just knows I'm meeting with a hunter"

"Oh..well, I don't think her problem is you meeting a hunter" Handong said "Did she find out after your meetings with her?" She asked, even if she was sure about the answer.

"I didn't Handong and yes I know that is what bothers her but... what would she have done if I did tell her?" Minji countered.

"She would have trusted you, as she always did, Minji" Handong said with a sweet smile "That's what is hurting her… the fact that you didn't trust her enough to tell her about it from the beginning. She would walk into a fire if you asked her to, without asking for an explanation, because she trusts you" 

"I know Handong but I wanted to protect her" Minji argued in a weak tone. She knew she just had to talk to her friend.

"Just like she wants to protect you" Handong said, patting Minji's butt "Come on, go home and talk with her" she said with an encouraging smile.

"I will, thanks Dongie and... everything is pretty much okay now, right?" She asked to be sure.

Handong stepped forward, gently placing herself in Minji's arms, resting her head on Minji's chest.

"We are more than okay, Minji" she said softly. She was happy to have her friend back. She knew friendship was all the vampire could give her, but she would make the most out of it.

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments

Much love ♥


	18. Chapter 18

Just a little fun note before we start this hopefully fun chapter for you guys. A reader left a comment yesterday saying that a certain song really reminded them of the Minji on our story. Thanks to the commenter who pointed it out. The song was 'Losing you' by Wonho. If you are interested, feel free to check it out!

Once Gahyeon had left for college for today on this Tuesday morning Siyeon laid herself in the kitchen. She and Minji hadn’t had a normal conversation with each other since yesterday evening. Siyeon was still mad that Minji kept things from her and wasn’t about to forgive her that easily.

“Siyeon can we please talk?” Minji asked once she had cleaned the table after their breakfast.

"There is no point in talking about that again right now, Minji. I'm hurt and I'm really disappointed in you...not because you met with a hunter but because you didn't tell me. You were afraid I wouldn't agree with you so you decided that it was better to keep me out of it" Siyeon said angrily, not even looking at Minji.

“Siyeon I told you that-” Minji tried to justify herself but the younger vampire.

“Don’t, Minji! I don’t want to hear it right now! Just leave me be” she yelled, taking out her phone.

Minji didn't want to give up. Siyeon had the wrong idea about what happened. Yes, she was afraid that Siyeon wouldn't agree with her but that wasn't the only reason why she didn't tell her the truth. 

"I'm asking you to talk, Siyeon, and I will ask as your leader if I have to" Minji tried to say but Siyeon took her eyes off her phone and she looked up at Minji.

"Today I will fight you, if I have to, Minji" Siyeon hissed and only in that moment Minji realized how hurt and betrayed Siyeon felt. She never threatened to fight her, not like that. 

“Singnie just hear me o-” Minji tried to say again but the younger vampire signalled she had to be silent as she called someone on the phone.

Minji looked at her and sighed. She really didn't know how to fix this… she could just hope that Siyeon would hear her out sooner or later. 

"Hi Bora, I'm sorry to bother you" Siyeon gently spoke on the phone.

“Siyeon? You don’t bother me but I just didn’t expect you to call. Is everything alright? Did you find Gahyeon” the small woman asked.

"Yes, she came home yesterday night. She's fine and she stayed at a friend's house" Siyeon explained.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thanks for calling me to tell me that! I'm relieved she's alright" Bora cheered.

"Actually Bora… I didn't call you just for that. I was wondering, would you like to meet up? I really want to thank you for helping me yesterday so I would like to buy you a cup of coffee or something" Siyeon shyly said.

"Asking me out on a date again? Bold move" Bora laughed. "I would love to go but I'm kinda stuck at home. Yoohyeon ordered me to clean the house" 

"Oh...uhm… that's fine. Maybe another time then" Siyeon said, clearing her throat to try to hide the disappointment in her voice. 

"Hey wait, don't hang up. You can come over if you want? Yubin is at college and Yooh is doing god knows what somewhere" The older woman chuckled.

"Tell me the truth… You just need help cleaning the house, am I right?" Siyeon asked chuckling but she couldn't help but smile hearing Bora inviting her over.

"No, that wasn't my original intention but since you're offering, yup you can help me"

"I wasn't offering but since you helped me yesterday, fine, I will help you cleaning. Just text me the address and I will be right there" Siyeon said softly.

"Great! And you can ask Minji for the address, she has been here before to taste Yoohyeon's awful cupcakes" Bora laughed remembering how Minji just ate them without complaining.

"Umh… Minji is not home right now, can you text me that?" Siyeon asked on the phone and Minji turned around to look at Siyeon. She was in the kitchen, washing the dishes but of course she heard what Siyeon said and she felt hurt because Siyeon refused to talk to her even for the small things.

"I'll text it as soon as you hang up this call silly! See you in a bit" Bora cheered.

"See you later, Bora" Siyeon said, ending the call with a smile. She chuckled and shook her head at the thought of the older girl stuck at home to clean the whole house. She stood up from the couch, put on some shoes and her coat before turning to Minji with a neutral expression.

"I'm taking the car" she announced, taking Minji's keys from the shelf and walking out.

"Siyeon wait-" Minji tried to say, but she heard the door closing again. She sighed as she kept washing the dishes. Siyeon never acted like that with her. Sure they had a lot of fights during their many years together but Siyeon was always the one who tried to talk to fix the problems. And now that she didn't want to talk, Minji didn't know how to fix the problem. She really messed up this time.

The drive to Bora's place took around 15 minutes. She arrived at a big cottage on the hill that looked pretty cozy. The vampire also noticed that some of the windows were boarded up because the glass was broken. How could that have happened? She parked the car and stepped out to knock on the door since there was no doorbell.

After a few seconds the door opened and a smiling small woman greeted her with the brightest smile.

"Hey Siyeon" she said, sounding bubbly as always.

"Hi Bora, you hair looks... pretty dusty. What have you been doing? You know you have a vacuum cleaner or something to clean dust right?" Siyeon laughed witnessing the state of the older woman's hair.

"Yeah, keep laughing at me. We will see in which state your hair will be when you step out of this door later!" Bora countered with a smirk.

"I must say though... your hair color looks pretty banging like this" the vampire kept laughing and Bora just rolled her eyes.

Bora just pointed at the inside of the house with her thumb and she started walking back in

"Let's get started" she said with a smirk, turning towards Siyeon for a second. 

"Is that how you invite your guests in? I want a proper invite or I won't help you" Siyeon said, crossing her arms on her chest, pretending to be offended. Bora facepalmed.

"Oh right, sorry, forgive me" she said before clearing her throat. "Hey Siyeon! Come in! Would you like some coffee? No cause you don't like that. Would you like something to eat? Well we don't have anything, let's start now" she cheered with a smirk, looking her guest straight in the eyes. "Good enough?"

Siyeon accepted the challenge and she leaned her back against the door.

"Not at all" she said, looking in Bora's eyes with a smirk "I'm sure you can do better than that" 

"Oh yeah? What should I say then? Please teach me, oh great master of inviting guests in" Bora pleaded, totally overacting.

"Step out" Siyeon suddenly said, confusing Bora.

"What?" The smaller girl asked, taken aback.

"I said, step out… I'll show you how to invite a guest in" Siyeon smirked.

"You're kicking me out of my own

home? You are a daring woman Siyeon" Bora laughed stepping out of the house and staring at Siyeon, waiting for the younger girl to do something.

Siyeon stood there and looked at Bora in the eyes, but she didn't do anything.

"You're not inviting me in?" Bora asked with a pout, curious about Siyeon's lesson about 'inviting in people'.

"Nah, I'll just leave you there" Siyeon said, faking to slowly close the door. Bora was way too proud to risk being kicked out of her own house. She quickly pushed the door open and ran inside, tripping with her foot over the door. As she noticed she was falling she desperately tried to grab Siyeon's arm. She pulled Siyeon down with her and landed on top of the vampire. When the hunter tried to push herself up she noticed her hand was grabbing onto something soft and squishy.

"Well if this is how you greet your guest... I'd like to come over some more" Bora smirked giving Siyeon's boob another little squeeze.

Siyeon felt her cheeks burn as she looked at the small woman on top of her, why did she look so comfortable in this situation. 

"Are you really squeezing my boobs right now?" Siyeon asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"You are complaining but you didn't really try to stop me, did you? My hands are still here" Bora chuckled, mocking Siyeon and giving her boobs another little squeeze.

"Can you s-stand up p-please?" Siyeon asked stuttering looking away with a red face. She couldn't bring herself to push Bora's hands away. She liked this for some reason.

"I'm pretty sure you liked it though" the older woman said, finally standing up and holding out her hand to help Siyeon stand up as well. Siyeon gladly took the hand, rubbing her back and flicking her fingers against Bora's forehead.

"What do you think you were doing?" She asked, putting her shirt back in place and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I fell" Bora tried to justify herself "and when I tried to get up, those were under my hands!" She said pointing at Siyeon's boobs.

"Seriously? Why did you even pull me down with you? How did you even fall? Wasn't Yoohyeon the clumsy one?" Siyeon started rambling because she was embarrassed. Bora had to chuckle because she remembered Yoohyeon falling over that exact same doorstep so many times.

"Yeah well, I got distracted" Bora tried to explain, looking at Siyeon "and I didn't remember about the step. Yoohyeon is right anyway… that's useless and kind of dangerous" she protested, weakly kicking the step with her foot.

"Fine but for the record, that is not how I normally greet people so don't try that again" Siyeon chuckled, scratching the back of her head.

"I wouldn't mind if you decided to greet me like that everyday" Bora mumbled to herself maybe a little too loud and she quickly looked up to see if Siyeon had heard that.

"I-... let's get started" Siyeon stuttered with a totally red face turning her back to Bora. "What s-should I d-do?"

"Since you were so sassy talking about the vacuum, maybe you can use that in the living room" Bora said with a smirk, handing the handle of the vacuum cleaner to Siyeon. 

"And you?" The younger woman asked, still not turning around and walking to the living room.

"I'm going to take a little break and watch you!" She cheered, jumping in the couch and putting her feet on the edge.

₩"I'm not going to clean YOUR house, while you rest on the couch" Siyeon protested "don't you have something else to do?" She asked.

"I've been busy the whole morning... I deserve a little break right?" Bora pouted with puppy eyes.

Siyeon sighed and turned on the vacuum cleaner, starting to walk around the living room. She could feel Bora's eyes on her and she couldn't help but blush. Why was she cleaning the small girl's house while she was watching her?

"You're doing great Siyeon! You missed a little spot back there though" she commented, pointing at a space behind Siyeon. The vampire turned around and bent down to reach the spot while Bora just looked at her perfectly displayed ass.

As Siyeon bent down she thought about what she was actually doing. She quickly stood up and turned towards the small girl just to find her with a huge smirk on her lips. Siyeon had enough of this. She would teach the older girl that she couldn't play this game with a vampire. She put down the vacuum cleaner and she turned towards the older girl and she did what she could do best. Her gaze shifted into a provocative one as she started walking towards Bora.

"What do you think you are making me do? Getting a nice view are we" Siyeon spoke in a low voice, biting her lips. Once she reached the small girl she lifted her chin up with a finger and looked her in the eyes, silently demanding her to answer.

¹"I- I was but" Bora stuttered, trying to be confident "but you stood up, r-ruining the fun" she said, gulping. How was this possible? How could this woman change like this in a second? She was stuttering and blushing just a minute ago and now here she was, with a wolf gaze, at a few inches from her face.

"Aww you're calling my ass fun? I'm so sorry that I ruined your fun, you lazy woman. Was there anything else you wanted me to do" she whispered into her ear.

"I- I uh…" Bora tried to say but she couldn't think about anything. Her mind was totally captured by the woman's gaze and she felt like she couldn't do anything but stare at her.

"Well? Lost your tongue? Weren't you acting all confident earlier? Touching my breasts, admiring my ass, where did all of that confidence go... Bora" Siyeon pushed, saying her name in a hot whisper.

Bora shivered at hearing Siyeon whispering her name in her ear. A part of her wanted to get out of that situation. She hated to be controlled like this, she hated not being able to reply… but another part of her liked this. She liked the effect this woman had on her and that part of her wanted more. It was telling her to lean in, to take what she wanted. Siyeon caressed her face with a single hand and gave Bora's ear a little lick before stepping back.

"I think I should resume cleaning the living room then" she said with a wink.

Bora tried to snap herself out of it. She couldn't just stand there, silent, with a red face. 

"I- I'll do the dishes" she quickly said standing up and walking towards the kitchen with her head down. Siyeon smirked, that's what Bora deserved. If she wanted to be inappropriate, Siyeon could act like that too.

"Make sure to scrub everything really well Bora, Yoohyeon might punish you if you don't do well" the vampire teased.

"S- Should I punish you as well… if I find dust in t-the living room t-then?" Bora tried to say with the little bit of confidence she had gained by being in another room. Siyeon's gaze couldn't reach her here.

"Of course you can, but what would you like to do? Slap my ass?" Siyeon laughed knowing it would embarrass Bora even more.

"M- Maybe" the older girl said, stuttering even more as she turned on the water in the sink. She really shouldn't have started this game against Siyeon.

"Just do the dishes Bora and let's say I won your stupid game" Siyeon chuckled, vacuum cleaning the last part of the living room before turning it off.

She walked to the kitchen and she silently looked at the older woman. She was clearly embarrassed, her cheeks still red. Siyeon felt kind of bad… she knew Bora couldn't compete in this game and Siyeon knew it but she still decided to play with the older girl. She walked in and as soon as Bora noticed she looked down to the sink, blushing even more.

"Bora… I wanted to thank you for yesterday" she genuinely said.

"Yesterday? You mean searching for Pink Hair? No problem, really. It's only normal that I help a friend out" Bora smiled, happy that they talked about a normal subject again.

"It's not just that… I appreciated you helping me to look for her but what I really needed was company. I would have lost my mind walking alone around the city to find her. But I wasn't alone, thanks to you" Siyeon said, looking in Bora's eyes.

"It's my pleasure to be in your company so you're welcome" Bora replied with a shy smile. "I know what it is to fight with your little sister, remember"

"About that… Did you fix things with Blue Hair?" Siyeon asked, watching Bora's smile drop.

"Nope, she came home yesterday and went straight to bed, not even talking with me. She said something to Yoohyeon though. Same for this morning, she just talked to Yooh and left for college" she explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Siyeon said, walking closer to Bora and putting both hands on the older girl's shoulders from behind, as she washed the dishes "I'm sure she will talk to you soon. Maybe she just needs time" she tried to reassure Bora.

"Yeah, I'm sure she does and I'll give her that. Look at you and Gahyeon. Time fixed that too right?" She replied with a tiny smile, putting one of the cleaned plates on the counter.

"It did" Siyeon replied, smiling back at Bora. She wished she could do more for her. She knew that fights with sisters were awful and what Yubin said to Bora was unfair so she could imagine how much she was hurting right now. 

"Can you dry these, please?" Bora asked, pointing at some kitchen utensils and plates. Siyeon squeezed her shoulder and took a towel doing what she asked.

"Oh, I also noticed some of your windows are broken. What happened to them?" The vampire asked.

Bora widened her eyes. Why didn't she think about some cover story for those windows? 

"Uhm… thieves. They tried to break in but fortunately we were home so they didn't do anything. They just left" Bora said, hoping that her excuse was credible. She really couldn't think about anything else at the moment.

"And they entered through like... 3 different windows?" Siyeon asked, sounding really sceptical.

Bora panicked. She tried to control herself, breathing in and out. She remembered Yubin saying something about lying. If someone suspected you're lying, just put an embarrassing detail about you in your story and they will believe you. Bora thought about this and if there was something Yubin had to learn hooking up with 'not so single' girls, was lying.

"Well… Actually… they broke two windows, here on this floor. The one upstairs… that was me. I got mad at Yubin and I kinda threw a shoe at her and she ducked and... that's the result" Bora said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Did you throw a metal shoe or something? Or do you have that strong of a throw" Siyeon laughed, drying the plates and putting them back in the cupboard. "Well, I'm happy they weren't able to steal anything"

"Well, there is not much to steal here" Bora said with a chuckle, mentally thanking Yubin. "I don't even know why they tried to break in. It's a big house yes, but we are not rich or anything" she chuckled again.

"Well, thieves are thieves" Siyeon reasoned. "Anyway, there was one more thing I wanted to ask about Blue Hair. How many girls are on her list and what are they like?"

"Honestly Siyeon, I lost count" Bora said weakly. She really wasn't proud of Yubin's behavior "Maybe five? Six?" She said, trying to think about it. "And what do you mean with 'what are they like'?" Bora asked confused.

"Only 5 or 6? Are you sure it's not more? And I mean like, what do they look like? What do they like to do?" Siyeon questioned. She just wanted to know so she had an idea if Gahyeon could be a target.

Now that Siyeon explained what she meant, Bora knew the implicit question she was asking her. 

"Siyeon, I know why you're asking me this" she said weakly, taking another plate and handing it to Siyeon "and yes, I think Yubin is targeting Gahyeon. Your sister is not like her usual type but… I can see she's even more interested in her and honestly… I would be really surprised if Yubin hadn't made her move yet... so I'm pretty sure she did". Bora said, not really sure if she should tell her about the noise coming out of Yubin's room when Gahyeon slept here. She had the right to know though, Gahyeon is her sister after all.

"I'd rather not think about that possibility Bora" Siyeon said in a serious voice. "What is her usual type? And be honest with me, how many girls did you see here already, not counting Gahyeon?" 

"I don't think she has a specific physical type… if the girl is pretty, it's good enough for her but… she usually hooks up with bold girls and experienced ones? Gahyeon is really shy and-" Bora said, thinking about how to say it "I don't know Siyeon… Yubin doesn't do feelings and she usually hooks up with girls that are on the same page as her. Gahyeon looks like she really cares about Yubin" Bora said, trying to avoid the other question.

"Gahyeon cares about Blue Hair as a friend. She doesn't want to be her toy, Bora. And don't make me ask my second question again please" she answered, putting a hand on Bora's shoulder to show she was just trying to understand. She didn't mean to attack Yubin.

"I was being honest… She had a really long list and I lost count of how many girls I met through the years but right now, I think they're five, six at maximum with Gahyeon" Bora said and she gasped as soon as the words left her mouth. She didn't even know if Gahyeon was on Yubin's list, but they sure as hell were not studying that night. 

"What do you mean with that, Bora? Are you hiding something from me?" Siyeon pushed, putting the final plate in the cupboard.

"N- No, I… I don't know if she's on her list I just… They were studying together and Yubin doesn't bring over friends to study so I- I assumed-" Bora said starting to ramble. There was no way Siyeon would believe that. The vampire shook her head with a chuckle.

"Gahyeon would never. She doesn't even know how to. I never told her anything about sex. Let's... let's just go clean somewhere else" Siyeon suggested. She really needed to talk with Gahyeon someday.

-=-

With Siyeon out of the house, sadly enough, Minji decided to sit down at the table and take a closer look at the pictures from the inside of the drawers. Those markings had to mean something. After half an hour of inspecting she noticed a little detail on both markings that could mean something useful.

She wasn't sure if what she was thinking was right, but it was worth a shot. She quickly stood up, took her jacket and she decided to go out on patrol, hoping to track Yoohyeon out of the house so she could approach her and tell her about what she found out. 

If the vampire was right she may have found a clue to where one of the new Nightshade hideouts was located. There was one spot on both 'maps' that looked different from the others. From what Minji could see it looked like a place near a mountain.

She couldn't wait to talk about this with Yoohyeon, she knew this meant so much for the hunter too. She jumped from roof to roof, trying to smell her scent in the air until she was finally able to track her. It looked like Yoohyeon was on her patrol as well.

She went towards her, following her smell and after a bit of running she found the girl walking around the park. What was she doing here during the afternoon as a hunter?

She silently walked behind the hunter and covered her eyes with her hands just like she did the last time they met. This time Yoohyeon didn't put her hand on the handle of her gun, instead she put both hands on Minji's, chuckling.

"Hi Jiu" she said without even turning around. Minji was pretty surprised that she got it right and forgot to uncover her eyes.

"Wha- What? How did you know it was me?" She whined.

"Who else would silently sneak behind me and cover my eyes without saying a single word?" Yoohyeon asked with a chuckle.

"I guess you're right" Minji sighed. "Anyway I think I found something in the markings"

"I would love to hear it but can you maybe let me see first now?" Yoohyeon laughed, tapping Minji's hands with her fingers.

"Oh… sorry" Minji said with an embarrassed chuckle, finally removing her hands from Yoohyeon's eyes. 

"You know, if I didn't know, I would never say you're a vampire" Yoohyeon said laughing at how clumsy she could be sometimes. Minji gave her a little playful shove as she raised her eyebrows.

"Do you want to see my fangs to assure you?" She spoke in a teasing tone.

"I used to think they were really scary, looking at other vampires. But I don't really mind them on you" Yoohyeon spoke sincerely without thinking too much about it and Minji was really surprised. Fangs were something humans were afraid of, they were vampire's weapons to kill humans and Minji had always been aware of that. She wasn't comfortable letting her fangs out even with Handong in the beginning. And Yoohyeon just said she didn't mind seeing them on her?

"I-... I... do you know what-... Are you serious? I'm pretty sure that you will think otherwise when I let them out" Minji panicked a little. She was blushing but luckily the mask hid that from the hunter.

"I'll answer in a bit. Let's go somewhere else, it's pretty weird to see a woman with a mask in a park" Yoohyeon laughed, taking Minji by the arm and looking at the other people giving them weird looks.

Minji followed Yoohyeon to a side alley where they could speak without people seeing or hearing them. 

"Okay, I think this place is hidden enough" Yoohyeon said with a chuckle, jumping on a little wall and sitting on it. She patted the space next to her, silently asking Minji to join her which the vampire did.

"So you were saying that... my fangs... don't scare you?" Minji asked in a soft voice.

"Why should they scare me, Jiu?" Yoohyeon said, turning her head towards the vampire and locking eyes with her.

"That's their purpose. They are here to scare people. Fangs are dangerous, Yoohyeon. Wait, give me a moment, I'll show you" Minji replied, turning around for a bit.

Minji took a deep breath and let her fangs fully out. She tried to turn towards Yoohyeon a couple of times, but she was afraid she could scare her. Yoohyeon said she didn't mind her fangs but she had never seen them up close…She would be scared of her as well, like she was of other vampires.

"Jiu? Is everything okay?" Yoohyeon asked when she thought it was taking a bit long. It couldn't take her this long to get her fangs out right.

"Just... just promise me you won't run?" Minji asked, sounding like a cute kid having to show their report card.

"I promise, Jiu… I won't run" Yoohyeon said, placing her hand on Minji's, reassuring her. "Just turn around".

Minji took another deep breath and nodded her head before slowly turning around. Her huge, pearl white fangs were fully out, protruding past her lips as she looked Yoohyeon in the eyes, trying to judge what she was feeling.

Yoohyeon looked carefully at Minji's fangs and when she inspected them enough, she looked up in the vampire's eyes.

"I'm still waiting for a reason to be scared, Jiu" Yoohyeon said with a smile. Minji couldn't believe this. How was a hunter not scared of her huge fangs. She opened her mouth to show them fully and slightly leaned towards the hunter to try and get a reaction.

"I think they look beautiful on you, Jiu"

"H-How are you not scared? Vampires kill humans with these… these fangs could suck the life away from you, Yoohyeon" Minji said, trying to understand what was wrong with Yoohyeon. The hunter smiled and cupped her cheek with a hand

"It's not about the fangs, it's about the person who has them. I would be scared of an assassin holding a knife, but I wouldn't be scared of a friend holding it, right?" Yoohyeon reasoned, surprising Minji "I'm scared of the fangs of other vampires but why should I be scared of yours?" she asked softly. Minji felt like her cheeks were on fire as she averted her gaze from Yoohyeon's.

"T-thank you... That... that means a lot. I... I want you to know that... I'm not scared of you either. Even w-with that thing" Minji admitted, pointing at the gun.

Yoohyeon sighed and took out her gun, she carefully opened the gun's magazine and showed the bullets to the vampire. Minji leaned closer to look at them and she looked up at Yoohyeon with a confused look.

"They're not silver bullets?" She asked, sounding even more confused. Yoohyeon shook her head and looked at the ground.

"He… he shot you with my gun, Jiu. If it's loaded with silver bullets, it's dangerous for you too, not only for them" she said weakly "I have silver bullets on me but… I will use them only when I'll be sure you're not the target" she added, closing the gun's magazine and putting it back in the holster. 

Minji shook her hand and put a hand on Yoohyeon's thigh.

"I don't want that. You should put the silver ones back in. I need to be sure you are safe at any time. It's not like I can change my fangs for non-lethal ones, Yoohyeon. Yes, that means we could kill each other at any moment but I'd rather have that than you not being protected" Minji protested.

"You have your fangs on you. You can choose whether to use them against me or not, Jiu. I-... This is not glued to my body" she said pointing at the gun "I could lose it in a fight, I could be put down and they could take it… It already happened and they used it against you. And that won't happen again, Jiu. So I'm not using silver bullets until I'm sure you won't be the target" she said jumping down from the wall "And I won't argue about this" she added turning towards Minji.

"Fine but I don't want you to get in trouble with your team either they would n-" Minji tried to protest but Yoohyeon interrupted her.

"They won't know" she just said, walking towards Minji and putting a hand on her bare thigh since Minji was wearing really short shorts. "How is your wound by the way?"

"It's completely healed" Minji said with a smile, trying not to shiver feeling Yoohyeon's hand moving on her thigh "You did a great job removing the bullet"

"Thanks, it wasn't easy" Yoohyeon admitted moving her hand to the side of her thigh. "Can I have a look?" She asked as Minji smirked.

"You can't wait to see my thigh again, can you?" She teased, shifting to the side and putting her feet on the wall so that the wound was visible.

"Believe me, I've seen enough of your thigh yesterday, even parts I didn't want to see" Yoohyeon said referring to the inside of it. But if she had to be honest, Minji's thighs looked godlike. She carefully traced her hand over the place where the wound was yesterday. A vampire's healing was amazing.

"There isn't even a scar" Yoohyeon said amazed and Minji hummed happily.

"I told you it was completely healed" she said, chuckling as Yoohyeon jumped back on the wall, sitting beside her. 

"Did your friend pick you up from the street next to the hideout after I left?" Yoohyeon asked, turning towards the vampire.

"She did... she was pretty angry about my thigh and then I told her I met a hunter and... let's just say she wasn't too happy" Minji explained.

Yoohyeon nodded, she knew exactly what the vampire meant.

"I told one of my friends as well. She wasn't happy about that either but… at the end she accepted it. I still have to find the guts to tell her everything though… and I have to talk to my other friends as well but I'm pretty sure she won't be happy about it" Yoohyeon sighed and Minji tried to figure out who Yoohyeon was talking about. Who knew about her? From Yoohyeon's description she couldn't really know who the one between Bora and Yubin was who knew and accepted their meetings.

"I've been wanting to talk to my closest friend about it but she just keeps ignoring me. I hope that if I ever get the chance to do so she will accept it as well. I can't say I'm surprised she reacted like that though. She's 250 years old and she was always told to stay away from hunters. Imagine hearing that your best friend befriended a hunter" Minji explained with a qad chuckle.

"I think we can do this, Jiu" Yoohyeon said, putting her hand on Minji's. "One of my friends already knows about you and she's okay with it. I'm sure that if she meets you and accepts you, my other friend will accept to meet you as well. They're like sisters" Yoohyeon explained.

"Same goes for my household. My friend has been calling and texting a new friend of hers lately though. She uses that as an excuse to ignore me. Pretending to be texting whenever I want to speak with her" Minji explained.

"Tell me about it" Yoohyeon scoffed "My two friends are not talking to each other because they're in a fight. So one of them basically lives in her room and the other one is constantly on her phone, talking or texting with someone, because she's too hurt to look at the other one in the face" Yoohyeon said with a pout "And I'm the only one trying to fix things!" 

"Seems like you're in a bad situation. Being in the middle of a fight is never fun... Anyway, I came her for a reason" Minji said, changing subject.

"Oh right, the map!" Yoohyeon said, smacking her hand on her forehead "what did you find?" She asked looking at the vampire that was taking out her phone. She put the two pictures next to each other and showed the screen to Yoohyeon.

"Do you see anything different between all these spots?" Minji asked and Yoohyeon shook her head. "Well there is a difference, look at these two" she explained pointing at them with her ice blue nails. "They have a little symbol in them and I think that if you put the pictures next to each other like this..." Minji continued, moving the pictures around "that you have the map of some sort of mountain"

Yoohyeon widened her eyes

"How did you see that? That's… you're amazing!" Yoohyeon squealed still looking at the pictures "So it's a mountain" she repeated, looking up and thinking.

"I'm not sure if I'm right but I think it is and there is only one mountain a bit farther away from this city that I can think of" Minji said. She still wasn't sure she was right 

"I really think you are right" Yoohyeon said, looking at the pictures again. She smiled widely turning towards Minji. "Jiu we… we are moving in the right direction" she said with teary eyes. Minji couldn't know that but this meant a lot to her, after years of not being able to figure anything out… she made a step in the right direction. She was one step closer to avenge her parents.

"Hey Yoohyeon? You're right that we are getting somewhere but this is just the first step. It's just another hideout. The one person we need to eliminate to end this shit is the leader and I'm pretty sure they won't be in there" Minji said, trying to be logical.

"I know Jiu but… we found something useful in this hideout. Maybe we will find something even more useful in the next hideout" Yoohyeon said, sounding determined "Look, I know that I probably sound exaggerated but… I finally made a step in the right direction after years spent stuck in the dark. I'm just happy I'm finally moving" she admitted weakly.

"I'm happy for you and we will see this through but I think we should do a few missions together to get used to working together before we take this on. We probably can't do it with just the two of us either" Minji smiled.

"This is our next move then. As soon as we get used to working together, we will get our teams to work together as well" Yoohyeon said with a smile "I trust them and I know that… if I show them that I really trust you, they will trust you as well" 

"Great! I have some intel on some vampires in the city. We can take them out tomorrow if you want?" Minji suggested.

"Sure" Yoohyeon said, taking out her phone and handing it to Minji "here, let me save your number. So if I can't make it for some reason, I can call you. You know how to find me, but my nose doesn't work like yours" she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah it doesn't work like mine" Minji chuckled awkwardly, shifting a little. "I... I can't give you my number though" Minji added, looking down at the ground. She couldn't risk it. Not when Yoohyeon knew her as Minji. She couldn't risk her figuring her identity out yet.

"W-why not?" Yoohyeon said weakly and her voice sounded broken. "I mean I- … How am I supposed to reach out to you?" she asked weakly.

"I'll just come to you. Just make sure you are outside ar-" Minji tried to suggest but Yoohyeon cut her off.

"No Jiu! Where is this coming from all of the sudden. Why can't I get your number?" Yoohyeon yelled in disbelief.

"I- I just can't, not yet" Minji tried to explain "But I'll be always able to find you so-" she was saying when Yoohyeon cut her off again.

"Let me get this straight, 'Jiu' " she said, air quoting the word 'Jiu' and looking at her. "You know my name, and I don't. You know what I look like, and I don't. You can track me wherever so I'm pretty sure you know where I live, and I don't. You can come to me every time you want or need…and I can't?? What if I was in danger and I needed you? H-How am I supposed to trust you like this?" Yoohyeon yelled in Minji's face.

"Yoohyeon, please you know it's not like that. It's just safer like th-" Minji tried to justify herself but Yoohyeon cut her off again.

"No! Not this shit again, Jiu. I trust with you everything and you can't seem to do the same, you can't seem to trust me at all" Yoohyeon yelled, tears in her eyes.

"I trust you, Yoohyeon! I really do, I just-" Minji said and her chest was hurting in seeing Yoohyeon crying because of her.

"Then why don't you show me that? Why don't you show that you trust me?" Yoohyeon asked weakly, sounding defeated. Minji couldn't tell her her name, she couldn't show her her face and she couldn't give her her number… how could she show her that she trusted the hunter?

"Just leave it Jiu. I-... I don-" Yoohyeon tried to say when she was shut up by two hands behind her neck pulling her closer and a pair of lips on hers.

Yoohyeon widened her eyes in shock, unable to process what was happening. All she could see were the vampire's eyes behind the mask and her black strands of hair blown by the wind. As she felt Minji's lips moving on hers, she slowly found herself closing her eyes, melting into the kiss.

She threw her arms around Minji's neck and pulled her closer, tilting her head a little so it was a little easier to keep kissing. Their lips moved in sync as their eyes locked. Yoohyeon didn't know why she was doing this. Why did this affect her like this?

She moved her hands from the vampire's neck to her cheeks, trying to cup them, but she felt the mask under her fingers. This made her realize that she didn't even know who she was kissing. And yet it felt so right. 

"Why are... you doing this?" Yoohyeon weakly asked, against Minji's lips, pulling the vampire even closer and feeling a lot of things. Why did this vampire she got to know a week or two ago make her feel like this.

"I- I don't know" Minji weakly admitted, brushing her lips on Yoohyeon's "I couldn't help it" she added, locking her lips with the hunter’s ones again. SHe pushed Yoohyeon against the wall and leant her body on her delicate one. Minji didn’t know what came over her, but maybe this was the way to show Yoohyeon she really trusted her. She grabbed the edge of the little wall with her hands and kept kissing the younger woman.

Yoohyeon wrapped her arms around Minji's waist, desperately pulling her closer. If someone told her a few weeks ago that she would be in this situation…pushed against a wall by a vampire, willingly kissing her… she would have called that person a fool. And yet here she was.

“Jiu... what’s... happening” Yoohyeon asked between the kisses, hungrily meeting Minji’s lips who were getting more aggressive by the moment.

Minji didn't answer, she couldn't. She felt like she couldn't detach her lips from Yoohyeon's. She wanted this but something was worrying her. She wanted more… she wanted way more. She could hear Yoohyeon's fast heartbeat, she could feel her blood running in her veins, she could feel the pulse on her neck. She had to stop this and she had to stop it now… but she couldn't. Her fangs started coming out again and Yoohyeon noticed that when something pointy poked into her lip. At first she didn’t care but then she realized what was happening.

"Jiu...y- your fangs" she tried to say between kisses but Minji just couldn't stop. She was kissing her so hungrily that she involuntarily scratched Yoohyeon's lip, causing it to bleed slightly. Minji could taste her blood and she wanted more. The hunter didn’t know what to think. Her heart was screaming for her to continue and her brain was saying the opposite. She trusted the vampire, she trusted her to stay in control.

Minji's hands went behind Yoohyeon's head, she nestled her hands in the hunter's hair as she slowly made her tilt the head to the side, still kissing her. Once Yoohyeon's neck was completely exposed, Minji detached her lips from Yoohyeon's and she kept kissing the girl's face, going towards the neck.

“Yoohyeon... stop me... I’m gonna make a mistake” Minji suddenly said. She thought she felt something for the woman but did she really? Was this just her instinct? Was this just lust? Or was it something more?

The hunter put her hands on Minji's shoulders, trying to push the vampire back lightly.

"S-Stop" she tried to say "J- Jiu please" she pleaded. A part of her wanted to let it happen but she couldn't. She couldn't voluntarily be bitten by a vampire, not when fangs like those killed her parents. This was a mistake. "Stop!" She tried to yell this time but Minji just kept going. Yoohyeon could feel the point of Minji's fangs on her skin. Minji was desperately trying to stop herself but that drop of Yoohyeon's blood during the kiss made her lose her mind. But just when she was about to bite her, she snapped out of it. She quickly stepped back, putting distance between the two of them.

"S-stay back" she yelled to the hunter.

“Jiu, don’t worry it’s f-fine” Yoohyeon tried to calm her down. She wanted everything that happened except for the last thing and she knew the vampire tried to stop herself. She even warned and asked the hunter to stop her.

"It's not… just… stay back Yoohyeon. I'm serious" she yelled putting a hand in front of her. She knew she was a second away from losing control and she couldn't risk it. She needed to calm down first. Why was this happening? She had kissed a lot of people and she was always able to control herself at least during kisses. Why was she losing control like this now?

“Jiu... I know you didn’t mean for that to happen but... why did you kiss me? Don’t misunderstand I... I think I wanted it too but, why now?” Yoohyeon asked, daring to step closer. She wasn’t afraid. She knew the vampire was strong enough to hold herself back.

"I don't know… I w-wanted to show that I… I trust you, Yoohyeon. Not in the way you want but I am" Minji said, still desperately trying to control herself. Her fangs just didn't want to go back in.

“You trust me or... is there something else?” the silver haired hunter asked, gathering all of her courage and putting a hand on Minji’s shoulder to give it a soft squeeze.

"W-What do you mean?" Minji weakly asked, making a step back, still not feeling like she was completely in control. She could smell the blood coming out from Yoohyeon's lip and she just couldn't be near her now.

“I meant that... I don’t know... if that kiss meant something else? God, why am I even thinking about this” Yoohyeon said, not knowing what has gotten over her. Why did her heart start beating so fast when their lips locked?

"M-Maybe" Minji said weakly, looking at Yoohyeon. "Usually I can… I can easily be in control during kisses but… but with you I-" Minji tried to say, but she stopped herself.

“Maybe it’s just because my lip bled, Jiu... Let’s not think too much of it. It just happened okay and... I’m sorry for lashing out at you” Yoohyeon apologized, letting her head hang down.

"No you… you were right Yoohyeon. But I can't. I can't let you in yet" Minji admitted weakly, trying to make a step towards Yoohyeon as her fangs finally went back in.

“What does that mean Jiu? I mean, do vampires even feel the same as us in those moment? Do you feel anything at all?” she questioned.

Minji felt hurt by the question. Did Yoohyeon really think she couldn't feel anything at all? 

"We feel exactly what you feel, with the same intensity. We feel pain just like you do, we feel happiness just like you do and we care about people, just like you do" Minji said looking at Yoohyeon with pain in her eyes. She wasn't able to make that clear during the kiss? 

“Then... I think I know how you felt during the kiss and... I must say it surprises me. I don’t know what’s happening to me Jiu. I met you not so long ago, I don’t know anything about you and still. In some weird way, I’m attracted to you” Yoohyeon admitted.

Minji made another step forward, finally facing Yoohyeon. She cupped the younger girl's cheek and she brushed her finger on her lips. 

"You are attracted to me because I'm a vampire, Yoohyeon. That's the effect we have on humans" Minji said weakly "If I didn't stop, you would have let me bite you.. not because you wanted to but because a part of you was telling you to let it happen, right? T-that's what we do… we charm people into this" Minji admitted.

“I... I didn’t know about that... Are you sure it was that though? How can you tell the difference because... My heart was beating like crazy, Jiu” Yoohyeon explained. She didn’t know how to feel about this new piece of information.

"That's what is sad about our existence" Minji said with a sad smile "We can't tell the difference. We can't tell if someone is drawn to us because we are vampires or because this person really… feels something" she added locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

“Then... I might actually have felt something real back there? Because it felt like that Jiu” Yoohyeon whispered, daring to cup Minji’s cheek with her hand.

Minji didn't know the answer, but she knew what she hoped was the answer. She hoped what Yoohyeon felt was real. She leaned in Yoohyeon's touch, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds and when she opened them she saw the silver haired girl slowly leaning in. Minji had the time to stop her, she had the time to step back… but she didn't.

“Yoohyeon we shouldn’t, I think we are both pretty out of our minds right now. We are happy we discovered a new base, we had a little fight, our emotions are just out of order. We shouldn’t do this” Minji weakly protested.

"D-Do you really think this is what this is about?" Yoohyeon asked weakly, stopping with her lips inches away from Minji's. "O-Our emotions being out of order… the fight" she said as she slowly let her hand drop from Minji's cheek.

“I don’t know Yoohyeon. I’ve just never felt like this and I don’t know why I’m feeling like this. I... I don’t really know anything about you other than what you told me so why. Why are you able to make me do this” Minji whispered in a frustrated tone, locking their lips again.

Yoohyeon felt relieved when she felt Minji kissing her. She was sure the vampire was rejecting her, that she was denying what all of this was about. Yoohyeon put a hand on Minji's waist and the other one behind her neck, pulling her closer as she took the lead of the kiss. She kissed her slowly and gently, not wanting to risk anything more. Not because she was afraid of the vampire, but because she didn't want her to feel bad if she lost control again.

They stumbled backwards a bit until Minji hit a wall this time and Yoohyeon pushed her against it even more, desperately wanting to kiss her for just a bit longer.

Minji pulled her even closer, this time not because of the smell of her blood, not because she could hear her pulse… this time it was just a normal kiss between two people that really cared about each other. As Minji was sure she wouldn't lose control, she cupped Yoohyeon's cheeks and she timidly deepened the kiss.

They kept kissing for a few more minutes until Yoohyeon finally pulled away, completely out of breath.

“Jiu I... thanks. And I trust you too, don’t forget that” Yoohyeon said, reassuring the vampire.

"I know" Minji said, caressing Yoohyeon's cheek "You wouldn't have let me kiss you like that if you didn't trust me" she said with a smile. Yoohyeon smiled and straightened her shirt.

“Maybe we should go home... You should make up with your friend and we will meet tomorrow for that mission. We could... We could both use some time to think” Yoohyeon whispered.

"Yes, you are right" Minji said weakly "Let's go home" she stated, trying to clear her mind about what happened. "I'll see you tomorrow then, for the mission" she finally said as she jumped on the little wall and on the roof. Looking down at Yoohyeon one more time.

“9pm tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up. Just be somewhere in the city” Minji said and Yoohyeon nodded before the vampire ran off, leaving the hunter there.

“What the hell did you get yourself into Yoohyeon?” she asked herself, looking up at the sky.

Feel free to let us know what you though in the comments! Much love ♥


	19. Chapter 19

Yoohyeon opened the front door, closing it right behind her and leaning her back on it. This was a disaster. How was she supposed to deal with something like this? Did she have feelings for a vampire? 

"Yooh, you're bac- are you okay?" Yubin asked when she saw the older girl leaning on the door with her head down.

“I’m fine don’t worry. Just a little... exhausted I guess” she lied, smiling at the younger girl and ruffling her hair. “How was college, kiddo?” she asked to change the subject.

"It was fine. I had my fun" she said with a smile, but Yoohyeon could see that something was wrong.

"What happened? You look really down, kid" she asked worriedly and Yubin just raised her shoulders.

"I messed up with Bora. I- I said something really bad, Yooh. And I wanted to apologize but I just… I don't know how" she said, knowing that Bora was upstairs and she couldn't hear them.

"Kid, it's Bora... I'm sure she feels bad too. Just talk to her and it will be alright" Yoohyeon explained and Yubin scoffed.

"Is that why you don't talk about your problems right now" she challenged.

Yoohyeon walked to Yubin and put a finger on her nose, pressing lightly.

"You can fix your problem right now, I can't. But it's something I will fix with a little bit of time and when I'll have everything figured out, I will tell you, you curious monkey!" Yoohyeon said, ruffling Yubin's hair again.

"I'm not a monkey! I'm a panda Yooh!" Yubin chuckled, tickling Yoohyeon's bare belly. "And you are a ticklish puppy"

"Stop! Y… Yubin!" Yoohyeon yelled between laughters, trying to push away Yubin who was laughing as well.

"What are you two laughing so loud for?" Bora asked with a smile, walking down the stairs.

"This little... panda... won't stop tickling me!" Yoohyeon yelled trying to get Yubin off of her. Bora just smiled admiring the scene. At least the both of them were happy 

"Bora… do… something! Get her… off me!" Yoohyeon yelled, still laughing and dropping herself on the ground, unable to stand up because of how ticklish she was. Yubin sat on her waist and kept tickling her until Yoohyeon had tears in her eyes.

"Puppy defeated" Yubin said with a smirk, standing up again and looking at Bora with a sad smile. "Can we... talk?" She asked in a small voice.

Bora nodded looking at Yubin.

"Just… help the puppy up and I'll wait for you in the kitchen" Bora said leaving the room and sounding defeated. Yubin looked down at Yoohyeon with pleading eyes and the silver haired girl stood up, fixing her clothes.

"Come on, we treat you like a kid but you're not one Yubin. Just go there and tell her what you think. She loves you, she will understand" Yoohyeon said, dropping herself on the couch as she felt exhausted because of the tickling and not just that. She had some thinking to do.

Yubin slowly went over to the kitchen and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the other side of Bora and put her hands on the table.

"I want to talk about what we said yesterday" Yubin started.

"I'm listening" Bora said, sounding really cold and Yubin gulped. Bora was never cold with her. 

"I- I wanted to apologize for what I said, Bora" Yubin weakly said, looking at her hands on the table.

"What you said really hurt me Yubin. I know I'm not your actual sister but that doesn't mean I don't care about you like one" Bora said, sounding a bit sad.

Yubin shook her head and she reached for Bora's hand

"You are my sister, Bora. Maybe not by blood but I still consider you my sister" Yubin said locking eyes with Bora "I- I don't think anything of what I said yesterday. I was just angry and I… I shouldn't have said that" Yubin admitted, hoping that she could fix this somehow.

"You were angry because I was right, right? You are doing those things with all those girls to keep them around. To make sure they don't leave you" Bora stated, bringing back yesterday's sensitive topic.

"Bora I- I don't want to talk about that. I just wanted to apologize to you for wha-" Yubin tried to say but Bora cut her off and squeezed Yubin's hand.

"You never want to talk about this, but we have to, Yubin. The way you are acting… isn't right" Bora said weakly as she tried to make Yubin reason.

"I'm not harming anyone, Bora, and this is my choice. I just deliver what their boyfriends or girlfriends or anyone else can't. Don't forget most of them come to me" Yubin countered.

Bora couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought back at her conversation with Siyeon. The girl was trying to understand how Yubin played, just to know how to protect her sister. And Yubin really thought she wasn't harming anyone.

"You just deliver what their boyfriends or girlfriends can't?" Bora yelled standing up from the chair and looking in the younger girl's eyes "I- I am ashamed of you, Yubin" Bora said in a weak tone and Yubin felt a sharp pain in her chest. Never, not once in her life, Bora has said something like this to her.

"Why? Why do you say that? It's just sex Bora! Just like you and Yoohyeon, it's just sex. They come to me when they want to, knowing it will be good. They love their lovers but sex is an important part of a relationship too. I just help with that" Yubin tried to explain, feeling hurt.

"At least they're able to love someone" Bora said looking straight in Yubin's eyes. She couldn't explain to herself how Yubin turned out like this. She was a sweet and caring child and now she had no respect at all for herself and for others.

"I do love someone. I love you and Yoohyeon. Like I said I'm just having fun! Just like you and Yoohyeon have fun. I just like sex" Yubin yelled.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Bora said making a step towards Yubin "We all like sex, Yubin. We all like to have fun...but with one person, not with a dozen!" She yelled angrily "At the end of the day, Yubin, what do you have? They use you for sex and they go back to their lovers. At the end of the day what. do. you. have?" Bora yelled and Yubin felt the tears stream down her face. She always thought she was using others but… were they using her? At the end of the day, they could go home to someone that loved them.

"I have... you two... and I h-have my f-friends... Miyeon, Eunbin, G-Gahyeon... they care about me" Yubin weakly tried to defend herself.

"Miyeon and Gahyeon they… they really care about you, but listen to me Yubin… you will push them away acting like this. They're the only ones you really want to keep close but they will be the ones that you will push away" Bora said weakly.

"No, no, that's not true. They are okay with it! I had fun with Miyeon this weekend and she knows I hook up with the others. They all care about me! And Gahyeon... I'm teaching her, she cares too" Yubin said, shaking her head and trying to stop crying.

Bora took Yubin's arms, made her stand up from the chair and she hugged her tightly

"Yubin, you're not stupid. You know you're lying to yourself. You are the one that makes strategies in our team so I really can't believe you can't see something so simple. You can see it, but you don't want to" Bora said and Yubin broke down in her arms. 

"I- I don't want t-to be alone a-anymore Bora" she said between sobs, wrapping her hands around the older girl's waist.

"Yubin you are not alone but you need to stop doing what you are doing. It's not healthy for you. You need to make real friends and drop tho-" Bora tried to say but Yubin cut her off.

"I can't! I can't drop everyone. I... I can... I can try to shorten my list! Is that o-okay?" She asked between sobs.

Bora sighed but she knew she had to take this chance… it was something. 

"The three you mentioned before and no one else, Yubin" Bora said with a really serious tone "Miyeon, Eunbin and Gahyeon" she repeated, combing Yubin's hair. She knew she should have made Yubin drop Gahyeon from the list, but she couldn't. There was something about that girl that maybe could help Yubin and Bora had to try. The blue haired girl nodded weakly on Bora's shoulder.

"Miyeon, Eunbin, Gahyeon and no one else" she repeated, tightening the hug "I promise"

"That's a start at least and you better keep your promise" Bora threatened. "One more question though... is Gahyeon officially on your list?" She added with a sigh.

"She is" Yubin admitted "I didn't even try though, she… she asked me if she could be on my list" she said looking at Bora. That confused Bora. Gahyeon knew nothing about sex according to Siyeon. How could she ask Yubin that then?

"What did you do with her? You know she doesn't have experience right?"

"I know… she asked me to teach her everything about it and I- I'm doing that" Yubin said weakly, trying to ignore the other question.

"Yubin, I'm being serious. What did you do to her? Everything, I need to know, Bin" Bora pleaded.

"We… we had sex like two or three times but" Yubin tried to say "It's complicated… she's inexperienced so she just needed a little push to finish" Yubin finally managed to say.

"What the hell do you mean with that? You didn't take advantage of her inexperience right?" Bora whisper-yelled.

"What? No!!" Yubin whisper-yelled back "I just… I didn't do anything she didn't ask me to do! She wanted it and I-" Yubin tried to say with a sigh, locking eyes with Bora "I treated her right, Bora"

"Oh god Yubin, if Siyeon finds out about this she is going to ask for your head. So let me get this straight; A girl with no experience came up to you and asked you to fuck her? That's doesn't sound believable at all Yubin" Bora said with a shake of her head.

"She asked me to kiss her. She never kissed anyone before so I- I did. I kissed her, she got turned on and she said she felt uncomfortable with that feeling and she asked me to help her and I… I did. But Bora, I swear, I didn't even touch her the first time. I felt bad because she was inexperienced and I taught her how to solve the problem by herself" Yubin said looking in Bora's eyes.

"So you basically taught the kid how to masturbate" Bora sighed. "And if you felt bad, why did the second time even happen? And you said you touched her that time so what was different?"

"I- I don't know… It was weird. I felt like I wanted her. Like… I didn't need sex, I needed sex with her" Yubin explained, trying to think about how she felt and Bora couldn't help but mentally cheer. Maybe she was right, maybe Gahyeon could be the one to take Yubin out of this mess.

"That's great Yubin. That's how it should be. Was there something different about the experience than with the others?" She asked, trying to make Yubin realize as well.

"The second time..no, it was pretty much the same as everyone else but t-the third time she… she tried to touch me and I- I don't let them touch me. Only Miyeon. But-" Yubin tried to say, looking down.

"Wait what did you just say?" Bora asked, even more confused now. "Why?"

"I'm not a slut, Bora. I help them feel good but I don't let everyone touch me" Yubin said trying to hide the real reason why she didn't let anyone but Miyeon touch her.

"I see but... I don't really understand. What makes Miyeon different?" Bora asked in a soft voice.

"She loves me and she… she was the first one" Yubin admitted, there was no point in hiding things from Bora anyway "She w-would never hurt me".

"What? Why would you think the others would hurt you? Do you really see Gahyeon or the other close 'friend' hurting you?" Bora asked, fearing that there was a bigger reasoning behind all this.

"I don't see Gahyeon h-hurting me" she weakly said "That's what I w-was trying to tell you before. The t-third time, she tried to touch me… she actually did for a few seconds and I… I was okay with it" Yubin said desperately trying to move the subject to Gahyeon and not on her.

"Yubin... kid, why would you not be okay with it? Did... did something happen before?" Bora asked in a whisper.

Yubin felt her eyes tear up and she couldn't think of a way out of this. She took hold of Bora's shirt and she walked closer to her, resting her head on the older girl's shoulder. She nodded weakly, but she couldn't bring herself to talk.

"Hey, whatever happened, you can talk to me about it, even if it hurts... even if you can't tell me now, Binnie" Bora reassured her, hugging her even closer.

Yubin nodded again, breaking down on Bora's shoulder. How could she tell something like this to her sister? She wished she could go back in time and find a way to make Bora forget about this.

"He…" Yubin managed to say, but she couldn't say anything more when she started sobbing hard.

"He? Who? Who hurt you Yubin" Bora said and Yubin could sense that Bora was going to hurt the person that hurt Yubin.

Yubin shook her head on Bora's shoulder, clenching her fist on the older girl's shirt. She wasn't able to tell her and even if she was, she wouldn't. She didn't want Bora anywhere near him.

"Bin... we can end this talk but please... tell me who the person is that hurt you... I can't stand to see you like this and you know that" Bora whispered, rubbing her back.

"I'm f-fine" Yubin managed to say, knowing that Bora couldn't believe that but Yubin really needed to drop the subject right now. "I will sh-shorten my list a-as I promised y-you and I will… I will t-try to get back o-on track"

"Okay Yubin... and hey, we are okay alright. I love you Binnie" Bora said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Bora" Yubin responded, wiping her tears with her sleeves.

Bora didn't know what to say and what to do. The thought of someone hurting Yubin was making her go insane and being in the complete dark about it was even worse. How did he hurt her? What did he do to her? Why did Yubin never talk about it? Who was he? She started breathing faster and every breath she tried to take hurt. She put a hand on her chest, desperately trying to catch her breath. She couldn't have a panic attack right now, not in front of Yubin. She would know it was caused by what she said.

"Hey, Bora? Bora? Are you okay? What's happening. Bora, please talk to me" Yubin asked.

Bora wanted to talk to her, she wanted to reassure her and tell her that everything was fine. But she couldn't get the thought of someone hurting Yubin in ways she didn't want to imagine out of her mind. She dropped herself on her knees, unable to breathe. She wasn't new to panic attacks, but every time she felt like dying. 

"Bora! Bora please, what's happening?" Yubin yelled dropping on her knees as well and taking Bora into her arms. "Yoohyeon!! Yoohyeon!" Yubin desperately called until a couple of seconds later the silver haired girl barged in the kitchen, worried by Yubin's screams.

"Yubin what's wr-" she wanted to ask when she saw the blue haired girl on the ground with Bora in her arms. "She's having a panic attack, let me take her out of your arms for a second" Yoohyeon explained trying to stay calm.

Yubin shook her head, not wanting to let go of Bora and tightened her grip around her.

"Yubin, it's me. You know I wouldn't hurt her. You need to let me help her" Yoohyeon said, trying to stay calm. What was happening here? How could a simple fight between them end up in something like this? Yubin looked at Bora desperately trying to breathe and she shifted her in Yoohyeon's arms, looking at the silver haired girl with pleading eyes.

"She's fine, I got her Yubin, don't worry. You can go to your room if you want you look tired. I hope everything is cleared up between you two?" Yoohyeon asked, reassuring her.

Yubin shook her head with teary eyes

"I won't go, not until she's fine" she said, totally ignoring Yoohyeon's question about their fight. "I want to stay here" she said, looking down at Bora.

Yoohyeon nodded and shifted her attention to Bora. She pulled her closer in her arms, resting her head on Bora's.

"Just focus on your breathing, Bora" she said softly "Like we always do" she said softly but the older girl didn't look like she was calming down.

"I- It's not working" Yubin said worriedly and Yoohyeon shook her head.

"It will work, she will calm down, don't worry. It just takes time" the silver haired girl said taking Bora's hand and massaging it lightly.

"Focus on your breathing" she said softly again, as she started to inhale and exhale deeply, to give an example of the pace to Bora. "Don't think about anything, just your breathing" she said again, brushing her lips on Bora's forehead when the older girl slowly started to calm down.

"Great Bora. Just keep going like this and we are all good. No need to worry" Yoohyeon whispered, smiling at Yubin who looked a lot less worried now.

After a while Bora started breathing normally, her hands didn't feel numb anymore and the fear of dying was gone. She looked up and she saw how worried Yubin looked.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, kid" she said with a sad smile and Yubin shook her head. 

"Did I… Did I cause this? P- please be honest" Yubin said taking Bora's hand in hers.

"Maybe it's best if you don't ask her that right now, Yubin. Whatever caused this, it isn't you. It's probably something that she's really worried about" Yoohyeon jumped in.

Yubin nodded, knowing exactly what Bora was worried about right now. So the answer was yes, she triggered her panic attack. Yubin looked down at how weak Bora looked right now and she was afraid to trigger another attack. She gave a light squeeze to Bora's hand and she walked up to go back to her room.

"Thank you Yoohyeon I just... I just started panicking about something she told me" Bora admitted.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Maybe we should go get some rest too. It has been an exhausting day" Yoohyeon reassured her with a sad smile Bora obviously noticed.

"What happened, Yooh?"

"Tomorrow Bora, let's leave that for tomorrow. I don't want to worry you even more" Yoohyeon smiled, kissing her forehead.

-=-

As soon as Minji closed the front door behind her, she spotted Siyeon laid on the couch with a book in her hands. She thought a lot about this and she had to tell the truth… all of it. Siyeon deserved to know and Minji won't hide anything from her anymore.

"I need to talk to you" Minji said in a really serious tone but Siyeon stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. 

"I'm not really in the mood, Minji. Just leave me alo-" Siyeon was trying to say, still mad at Minji, but the older vampire cut her off.

"No, Siyeon. We will talk now. We can do this two ways. We can sit down and talk or we can fight, I will win and you will sit down and listen to me anyway" Minji said glaring at Siyeon " Your choice".

"Well my choice is option three; I will go upstairs, sleep in Gahyeon's room and you leave me alone. I don't want to hear it Minji" Siyeon answered, putting her foot on the first stair.

Minji was losing her patience. This was way bigger than them. This was about the possibility to destroy the Nightshade clan once and for all. Minji let her fangs out and growled at Siyeon who stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at Minji.

"Sit down" Minji hissed, gritting her teeth.

"Tell me why I should listen to what you have to say! You didn't trust me, Minji. You betrayed me. I could've lost you!" Siyeon yelled, daringly stepping towards her friend.

Minji's gaze softened at hearing Siyeon's words. The older vampire made a step forward and pulled Siyeon into a tight hug.

"You'll never lose me" she said softly "I will tell you the truth… all of it, if you give me the chance. So please… please come sit with me" Minji pleaded, still hugging the younger vampire.

"I'm not angry that you met with a hunter Minji. I'm angry because you didn't tell me you were!" Siyeon replied, walking over to the couch. Maybe this fight has gone on long enough, even if it was only a day.

"I know. I know that's what hurt you, Siyeon… and you were right. You have every right to be mad at me and to feel betrayed. I will tell you the truth about everything but I need to warn you… it will be anything but the truth, but it won't be an easy one" Minji whispered weakly.

"Just tell me, Minji. What could be so important to hide it from your childhood friend. We have spent an eternity together already" Siyeon whispered.

"The… the hunter I talked to you about… We are working together to take down the Nightshade clan but we can't and we don't want to do it alone. We need our teams. I need you and Gahyeon just like she needs her teammates" Minji tried to explain, making one little step at the time.

"What's so hard about being honest with that? You are our leader, we trust you. If you say we can trust those hunters then we will do that" Siyeon replied, not getting why Minji would lie still.

"That… That was the easy part" Minji said with her eyes fixed on the ground "The hunter I know… she uses guns with silver bullets. Her teammates… one of them uses a crossbow and the other one a lance" Minji said, still trying to make very little steps towards the final shot.

"Well yeah, I could figure one of them used a gun, considering you got shot by it, twice" Siyeon scoffed, still mad about that.

"Yeah that was… that wasn't her fault the second time but… that's not the point. Siyeon I don't really know how to tell you this" Minji said, nervously playing with her fingers "You don't know the hunter I'm working with but you… you do know her teammates" Minji said, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"Okay, I have no clue what you are going on about. The only things I've fought on my patrols are vampires, Minji. I'm lucky to have never met a hunter before" Siyeon countered, wanting to stand up and leave. This was useless.

Minji took a deep breath and she stopped Siyeon, taking her by the wrist

"They're Bora and Yubin. T- They are the hunters I'm talking about" Minji said, tightening her grip a little on Siyeon's wrist, fearing her reaction.

"So you're saying the hunter you are meeting is Yoohyeon? That my friend Bora and Gahyeon's 'friend' Yubin are her teammates? What drugs did you take, Minji?" Siyeon laughed in disbelief.

Minji cupped Siyeon's cheek with her hand and she looked at her in the eyes. 

"Bora is the one with the crossbow and Yubin is the one who handles the lance. They're Yoohyeon's teammates and they are hunters, Siyeon. You can refuse to believe it, but it won't change the truth" she said softly.

"No... Minji you... you are lying... you are not telling me that... that I helped clean a hunter's house. That I befriended a hunter. That my sister is getting seduced by a hunter" Siyeon started freaking out.

"Hey, hey! Calm down" Minji tried to say, taking Siyeon's hands. "They are hunters but they are not brainless ones, they don't kill us indistinctly. Yoohyeon is sure she can convince them to collaborate with us and everything will be a little bit easier because you already know Bora and Gahyeon is 'friends' with Yubin" Minji tried to reason.

"Wait but... Yoohyeon met you. She knows who you are. So Bora, does she know that I am a vampire?" Siyeon asked, forgetting that Minji already told her about the mask.

"Yoohyeon doesn't know it's me" Minji admitted weakly. "But... but she will understand when I will tell her the truth" she added, trying to convince herself more than Siyeon. "You don't know her but I trust her, Singnie and I'm pretty sure you trust Bora" Minji dared to say.

"I think I do? I-... that's not the point though. Yoohyeon knows your face. She knows your name, Minji" Siyeon said.

"She… she didn't see my face. I wear a mask and she… she calls me Jiu" Minji admitted. "She knows me in the everyday life as Minji and she meets me during our patrols as Jiu"

Siyeon nodded. She was relieved by that fact. That meant Bora didn't know about her being a vampire yet.

"That's smart... but, why do you use that name? Why Jiu?" Siyeon asked.

"I don't know. That 'time' is still a part of me. It's not because I didn't accept the clan's proposition that I wasn't honored by it. Besides, what else should I have said. At least this way, I'm not really lying" Minji explained. The name Jiu was given to her when she was supposed to become the leader of a certain part of their clan. But Minji didn't want that. She wanted to be free and make her own choices instead of lead a clan.

Siyeon nodded in understanding but something bothered her.

"Why do you care about not lying to her? She doesn't need to know your real name, not even your past one" Siyeon said, locking eyes with Minji. She felt like this hunter was sticking her nose in a 'time' that didn't belong to her. Why should she know Minji as Jiu? The name Jiu was something that belonged to their clan, to their past, to their history… not to this hunter. 

"Singnie... I told you I trust her and I don't want to lie to her. I need her to trust me too" Minji tried to explain.

Siyeon sighed as she let her head drop in her hands 

"You trust this Yoohyeon and let's say I can try to trust Bora… but I don't want Gahyeon to be anywhere near Yubin" Siyeon said, looking up at Minji "Bora said she met so many of Yubin's girls that she lost count. She doesn't care about people, let alone care about vampires" she added.

"I'm fine with not telling Gahyeon that Yubin is a hunter. I wasn't planning on doing that anyway. Just like Yoohyeon was only going to tell Bora. But you should let Gahyeon decide for herself Singnie" Minji reasoned.

"No you don't get it, Minji. What if they hang out and Yubin finds out that Gahyeon is a half vampire? She's a hunter. She could just stab her with that lance of her and not care one bit" Siyeon protested.

"Siyeon... how would she find that out? You spent enough time training Gahyeon to control herself and her time in college will help too. Yubin treats her nicely, I'm sure of that"

"I didn't train her with everything and you know that Minji. She doesn't know how to handle herself when it comes to proximity, sex and all of that. What if one day she decided to try that out with Yubin and her fangs come out? How do you think Yubin could react? I'll tell you. She will kill Gahyeon without thinking twice about it" Siyeon said with her voice trembling.

Minji remembered an earlier conversation with Gahyeon on sex. Gahyeon was fine but of course she couldn't tell Siyeon that.

"Just trust her, Siyeon, she's old enough to get into that stuff anyway" Minji tried to say calmly.

"Not with a hunter" Siyeon coldly replied. She knew she can't forbid her sister to see Yubin or to hang out with her but she had at least to try and talk her out of it.

"You should talk with Gahyeon about that Singnie, not me" Minji sighed, knowing how much the younger vampire cared about her sister.

"I will" Siyeon said, nodding and looking up at Minji. "I trust you, Minji. And if you say that we can trust them, I'm okay with meeting them and fight by their side… that's how much I trust you" Siyeon said with a weak smile.

"I know you do, Singnie, and you'll meet them soon. Just let me do this alone a little more" Minji whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Really? On the cheek?" Siyeon said with a little chuckle "Are we back in kindergarten?"

Minji knew she had to tell about her and Yoohyeon kissing but... she couldn't deny Siyeon. She would tell her after.

"I'm sorry I thought you didn't want to. Come here you" Minji smirked, locking lips with Siyeon.

Siyeon kissed her softly and she detached herself with a smile.

"I was really angry with you, but you know it's pretty hard to deny your kisses" Siyeon said, caressing Minji's face. "Are we good now Minji? Now that you told me all of the truth?" She asked, honestly hoping that there wasn't anything more. This was enough to take in.

"Well there is one more thing, Singnie but... I don't know how to explain it well" Minji admitted.

Siyeon took Minji's hand in hers and gave her a sweet smile 

"Just say it, let it out" she said encouraging the older vampire.

"I... I kissed her" Minji admitted looking Siyeon's widened eyes.

"You kis-" Siyeon mumbled to herself, not able to finish her sentence. "Why?" she asked to Minji, looking hurt and confused.

"You see, that's what I don't get. I think I wanted to show her I trusted her? And I'm pretty sure I did it because of our charming ability" Minji replied.

"D- Did you feel something?" Siyeon asked, looking at the ground, not really knowing what to think or what to feel about all of thi,s.

"I wanted to bite her. I heard her blood rushing. Just like I always do, I think" Minji said, feeling a bit weird.

"I understand…" Siyeon said, not really sounding like herself "I think I'll go to bed. This… this is really a lot to take in" she said standing up and walking towards the stairs. Minji grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the couch, sitting her down on Minji's lap.

"Hey, what's gotten into you all of the sudden?" Minji whispered, brushing some loose strands of hair out of Siyeon's face.

"This is the first time you kiss someone and act like you care about it" Siyeon said weakly "From the way you talked about it… I can see it meant something to you" 

"What are you talking about? It's not the first time I care. I also care when I kiss you" Minji defended herself.

"I meant… this is the first time you kiss someone that is not me... and you care about it" Siyeon explained weakly. She knew their relationship between them was just friendship. They both loved each other without limits… but not like that. And yet, Siyeon felt weird… It's always been just the two of them.

"Don't tell me... is my Singnie a little bit jealous of a hunter?" Minji smirked, caressing Siyeon's cheek.

Siyeon didn't smile, she didn't smirk back. She honestly couldn't understand what she was feeling. Was she really jealous? She knew she wasn't jealous romantically speaking but… she was so used to Minji's morning kiss, she was used to their make-up kisses, to their make-up sex. She was used to have Minji like she owned her and she knew that once Minji found someone else, that would be over.

"Look, it was just a kiss, that doesn't mean anything. We can still have our fun together Singnie and besides, I will never stop kissing you" Minji chuckled, pulling Siyeon closer.

Siyeon put her hands on Minji's shoulders, slightly pushing her back. She really didn't feel like it now. 

"I'll go talk with Gahyeon and I'll go to bed" she said weakly "Just tell me whenever you are ready to introduce me to the hunter. I will think about what to do with Bora" she said in a neutral tone.

"Singnie... will you at least sleep with me tonight? I need you there" Minji asked with a pout.

"I'm pretty sure Gahyeon won't allow me to sleep there after what I have to tell her and I really don't want to sleep on the couch… so yes, I'll be there" she said with a sigh.

"I'll make sure to reassure you how special you are tonight then. Go talk to your sis, I'm going up in a bit too" Minji smiled, hoping that Siyeon wasn't angry at her.

Siyeon nodded weakly and went upstairs. She just wanted to go straight to bed and sleep on all of this, but she had to talk with Gahyeon. She knocked on the pink haired girl's bedroom door and she waited for her to answer.

"Come in" Gahyeon's voice answered so Siyeon opened the door and walked in, seeing Gahyeon sitting up in her bed, playing a game on her phone.

"Can I talk to you, sis? It's something important" Siyeon said, sitting beside her sister. Gahyeon nodded and locked her phone, putting it on the bedside table.

"What is this about?" Gahyeon asked, shifting a little. She could see that Siyeon's expression was a serious one and she didn't know what to expect. The older vampire pulled her a little closer and pulled Gahyeon's head to rest against the side of her own.

"It's about Yubin, Gahyeon. I don't want you to see her again" Siyeon explained, getting straight to the point.

Gahyeon sighed, she couldn't say she didn't see this coming. She wanted to try and understand her sister, so she tried to control herself. 

"Is this just because we had sex?" Gahyeon said, sure that Siyeon already knew about that. She had no other reasons to want their friendship to end. Siyeon's mouth fell open in surprise as she stood up from the bed, staring down at Gahyeon. Her sister. Her baby sister had sex with... Yubin?!

"Sex?! What sex? Who sex? What did she do?" She freaked out.

"Y-You didn't k-know?" Gahyeon started to freak out as well "Then why… why did you tell me to drop her?" She asked confused.

"That's not important right now?! Answer my question Gahyeon!" Siyeon yelled, taking her head between her hands. She couldn't believe this. She always tried to keep Gahyeon out of those things until she could explain it and maybe find a good partner. Now she... did it... with Yubin.

"What is there to answer? I- I already told you we had sex… I'm pretty sure you know how it works" she said "Too bad you didn't bother to explain that to me" she said weakly, feeling a little angry with her sister. 

"Don't speak to me like that! You weren't ready! I did what was best for you! So answer me this; where did you... have... you know and did she touch you?" Siyeon asked with a trembling voice.

"A- At college and at her p-place" Gahyeon admitted, trying to hold her sister's gaze. "And she… of course she touched me but Siyeon she… she was so gentle and she didn't do anything I didn't want" she tried to defend Yubin because she knew Siyeon would be out for blood after this discussion. Yubin might be a player but she was respectful towards her. She always waited for her consent and she made sure that Gahyeon was always comfortable.

"You h-had sex more than o-once? You had sex a-at college? You didn't even know about sex before meeting her so that's where she messed up! She planted inside of your head. She manipulated you without you even knowing" Siyeon said, losing control of her anger.

"No! She didn't!" Gahyeon yelled "She didn't even try to hit on me… I- I was the one who asked her. I might be young in vampire's age but I'm not an idiot and I'm not being manipulated. Kids in college are out there knowing exactly what they're doing and I didn't even know how to kiss someone until she showed it to me!!" Gahyeon kept yelling.

"Your first kiss should be special, not with a player! And how dare you abuse this opportunity. We give you the chance to go to college and thanks to Minji I agreed with it so you could blend in with humans. And instead you use it to fuck, kiddo?" Siyeon challenged.

"You are not mad at me because I fucked someone, you are mad because I did it with her!" Gahyeon replied, looking in Siyeon's eyes. "She… she has a lot of girls and it's true but she's not a bad person. She helped me out against a bully when she didn't have to! You said she did it to gain my trust but that… That happened when we already had sex! She already had what she wanted and still she was the only one that stood up for me while others were watching the scene!" Gahyeon yelled angrily.

"I'm sure she had an ulterior motive" Siyeon said, desperately searching for a reason. She didn't want to believe her sister. "Let me guess, she wanted something more the next time you... hooked up?"

"She never asked me for anything, Siyeon. I was the one who wanted to figure out how this worked so I asked her for more each time" Gahyeon admitted. "I just… I wanted to know how it felt. I wanted to know what it feels like to kiss someone, to be in someone's hands. And I honestly… I don't regret the fact that it was Yubin" Gahyeon challenged. Siyeon suddenly hugged her sister, kissing her hair.

"I don't know why you keep defending her. She doesn't care about you Gahyeon but... I can't help but feel like this is my fault too"

Gahyeon wrapped her arms around her sister, resting her head on her chin.

"This is no one's fault, Siyeon. It's not a fault. Nothing bad happened" she reassured her sister. "I wish you would have talked to me about this earlier but I know why you didn't, I know you just wanted to protect me" Gahyeon said, snuggling her head on Siyeon's cheek.

"Look... You can do what you want, you're old enough. But be prepared to be hurt, kid. I know you know that's a possibility. I'm sure you thought about that too" Siyeon whispered.

"I did. I know that if I… If I keep developing feelings for her it's almost sure that I'll get hurt but" Gahyeon said, trying to find the right words "I-... One time, just one time… our kiss felt... different" Gahyeon tried to say. It was probably the only slow one they had and she noticed something different. It was like Yubin was more present in it. 

"Sis, just be careful please" Siyeon asked as Gahyeon nodded her head. "I'm sorry for freaking out, you know me" Siyeon apologized.

Gahyeon smiled and shook her head, unwrapping her arms from Siyeon's waist and wrapping them around her sister's neck.

"I'm happy to have a sister that looks out for me. You make me feel safe, Siyeon" Gahyeon said softly. She was so grateful to have a sister like Siyeon.

"Thanks Gahyeon. That's all I want and from now on, please ask me anything you want to know and I'll answer" Siyeon reassured her. Gahyeon smiled hearing that and maybe there was something she wanted to ask.

"There is s-something I don't understand" she said daring to look up at Siyeon and her sister nodded, signaling her to go on. "She… she never lets me… uhm… touch her. Her heartbeat is always so stable when we have sex but the one…The one time I tried to touch her, it increased like crazy and she told me not to" Gahyeon explained "Is that normal?" 

"I don't know for sure Gahyeon but, it could be a dominance thing she has with her girls? Like she only wants to top them and not be touched herself?" Siyeon asked more than answered.

"No… there is one girl that can touch her. She said she was the first. It was really weird sis, I could sense that she wanted to but… she looked like she was scared and she kept changing the subject" Gahyeon said, confused.

"I don't really know then, sis. But have you tried asking that one girl? Maybe she knows why?" Siyeon suggested.

"N- No and I'm not sure she would tell me. She's in love with Yubin. I can hear her heartbeat fastening every time she's close to her" Gahyeon admitted.

"They could have an open relationship then?" The older sister tried again.

"No, Yubin said she doesn't do relationships", Gahyeon said. She looked up to see Siyeon trying to find another possible solution and she just had to ask her something that was eating her alive. 

"Are you disappointed in me for what I did and with whom?" Gahyeon asked weakly.

"I am disappointed but not in you. I'm disappointed in Blue Hair" Siyeon answered, caressing Gahyeon's cheek. "And for your question; it has something to do with Yubin as a person then, nothing with the act"

"Why are you disappointed in her, but not in me… If I was the one who asked her to do it?" Gahyeon asked, confused. "I know it's easier to blame her instead of your own little sister Siyeon but… the only fault she made was finding me attractive and wanting to do it. But she didn't make a move. I asked her to" Gahyeon said looking straight into Siyeon's eyes.

"You asked because you didn't know any better. Blue Hair should've refused" Siyeon just answered.

"You know, she didn't even touch me the first time. I asked her to help me because I felt turned on and I… I hated that feeling and she said she could help me, so I asked her to. But she refused saying I already had my first kiss in that day and I shouldn't rush things so she… coached me through it but she didn't touch me" Gahyeon explained, hoping that Siyeon could see just a little bit of good in Yubin.

"I... I think I need to talk with Bora about her sometime. Something feels off" Siyeon said standing up, she was starting to feel tired.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gahyeon asked confused "What feels off?" 

"I don't know Gahyeon but don't worry about it" Siyeon smiled, bending down and kissing her forehead. "Good night, sis, I love you"

Gahyeon sighed, she hated when her sister left her like that. She should know Gahyeon well enough to know that she will probably think about that sentence for the rest of the night. 

"Good night, I love you too" she said, sounding a little bit defeated. 

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments, much love ♥


	20. Chapter 20

M for violence

Yoohyeon woke up when her alarm rang. She slammed it with her fist to shut it up as she sat up in the bed, throwing the covers off of her. She wasn’t able to sleep too well. Her kiss with ‘Jiu’ was still on her mind and she probably should talk to Bora about it. It felt so right when it was something that she never could’ve imagined some time ago. She saw vampires as monsters and now? Now she maybe felt something for one.

She slowly made her way downstairs, slamming the fridge door open, trying to find something to eat. She was startled by the noise of a plate on the table and when she turned around she saw Bora standing there with two other full plates in her hands

“The fridge is empty… You should be really thankful I’m a resourceful woman. You and the brat would probably starve to death without me” Bora said rolling her eyes.

“Ugh, can’t you say something? You like to see me struggle or what?” Yoohyeon groaned, surprising Bora. The silver haired hunter seemed to be in a really bad mood.

“What’s up with you today? You seem extremely pissed” Bora asked, sitting down.

“I couldn’t sleep” Yoohyeon said shortly, without giving further information. She sat down at the table and she started eating what Bora had prepared.

“Care to explain why?” Bora asked annoyed because she could see there was something wrong with Yoohyeon.

“I guess, did Yubin already leave?” Yoohyeon asked to which Bora nodded. “It’s about that vampire I told you about” she admitted.

Bora sighed, putting her hands on the table and looking up at Yoohyeon

“What about her? Did something happen?” she asked, sounding a little bit worried.

“Something did happen Bora. I lashed out at her, saying she didn’t trust me and... we...” Yoohyeon tried to say, taking a deep breath. “We kissed”

Bora choked on her food and Yoohyeon had to hand to her a glass of water to help her 

“You what??” she yelled as soon as she felt like she could breathe again.

“I don’t… I don’t even know how it happened Bora… it just… did” Yoohyeon tried to say.

“So let me get this straight? You kissed with a vampire you met a few days before? Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?” Bora started firing questions, trying to understand how something like that could happen.

“It’s been weeks… a couple of weeks” Yoohyeon said, as if it could make this better. “She kissed me… and then I kissed her. Or at least I tried but she rejected me but… then she kissed me again” Yoohyeon rambled.

“Why the fuck did you kiss a vampire? What will I hear next time? A few days ago you said you met a vampire, now you said you kissed a vampire, what’s next?” Bora asked in disbelief, taking Yoohyeon’s hands in hers.

“I...uh… I want you to meet her” Yoohyeon said and Bora opened her mouth, shocked.

“Why should I? Like… are you getting married or what?” the small woman yelled, unable to process what was going on.

“For... the plan. We need to cooperate. What are you talking about marriage for?” Yoohyeon awkwardly chuckled, playfully shoving her friend.

“The plan? What plan? Why are we cooperating with a vampire?” Bora asked, putting her hands on her head.

“Vampires. We will collaborate with her and her team… I… I don’t know a lot about them except for the fact that they’re three like us” Yoohyeon explained, looking in Bora’s eyes.

“Am I hearing you correctly? You want us to work together with the things we hunt, to hunt other vampires? Did that vampire you are meeting brainwash you?” Bora laughed.

“She didn’t… we just have the same goal, Bora. We want to end vampires that feed on humans. She and her team… they want the same. Our chance of success increases a lot if we collaborate with them, Bora, and you are smart enough to understand that on your own” Yoohyeon tried to reason. The older woman nodded, Yoohyeon did sound really convincing.

“Fine I guess, I can meet her if that is what you want. Does your secret vampire girlfriend also have a name or?” Bora chuckled, punching Yoohyeon’s arm.

“She’s Jiu… or well… that’s the name she uses with me but it’s not her real one” Yoohyeon said, sounding defeated.

“So you don’t know the name of your new girlfriend and you already kissed her? Sounds pretty sketchy, Yooh” Bora teased, standing up to put her now empty plate in the sink.

“That was a one time thing. Neither of us know how or why that happened so don’t tease me about that” Yoohyeon said rolling her eyes. “Bora, if you meet her and you decide you agree with me and we can collaborate with them, will you talk Yubin into this? I might be the leader but you have more chance to convince her than me” Yoohyeon asked.

“I will, I will even though the idea of working with them still feels weird. We were literally taught that they were monsters. I don’t even get how you bonded with her, much less kissed! And about it being a one time thing, are you saying you don’t want to kiss her again then?” Bora questioned, cleaning the plate and putting it back in the cupboard.

“I- I didn’t say that… I don’t know, okay? I will figure this out but that’s not what’s important right now. What’s important is that both you and Yubin agree with me on this, so we can work together with them and put an end to those monsters” Yoohyeon said, sounding confident.

"Yeah yeah, alright. So when can I meet this secret lover?" Bora asked, still not dropping the whole 'lover' thing.

“Stop calling her that!” Yoohyeon said rolling her eyes “I’ll let you know. I’m meeting her later today and I will ask her when we can meet” Yoohyeon replied.

"You're meeting her again? Try to resist her lips this huh? on your date" Bora teased walking away to go watch some tv.

“I swear I-” Yoohyeon protested watching Bora leaving the room. She was so annoying but still… Yoohyeon couldn’t survive without her. “I’ll take the morning off of patrol today” she said joining Bora on the couch. She wrapped an arm around the older girl’s shoulder and she pulled her closer, resting her chin on Bora’s head. 

“You’re small” she said with a smirk.

"You're just too tall, tree" Bora countered, knowing that their morning would probably be spent fighting and not watching the tv.

-=-

The last class of the day was going painfully slow and Yubin couldn't help but drop her head on the open book. 

"Are you okay?" Gahyeon asked with a chuckle, looking at the blue haired girl.

"This is so boring. How are you not sleepy?" Yubin asked, turning her head towards Gahyeon who just shrugged. Yubin felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and she took it out. She felt a little alarmed when she noticed a text from Yooh. The older girl never texted her during classes if it wasn't something really important. 

Yoohyeon:

Yubin, I got a lead. We need you home in 15 minutes 

"What's wrong?" The pink haired girl asked, seeing the worried expression on Yubin's face.

"I need to go home, like, right now" she explained, wanting to stand up from her seat.

"You can' just leave, the class is not over, Yubin" the younger girl tried to protest.

"I know, but it's kind of an emergency" Yubin replied, quickly packing her stuff. 

"Did something happen? Yubin, can I help somehow?" Gahyeon asked softly but Yubin shook her head, smiling.

"Nothing happened I just need to go. This is boring anyway" the blue haired girl reassured her as she stood up, heading towards the exit.

"Yubin, wait" Gahyeon called after her.

Yubin turned around to see Gahyeon following her out of the classroom. 

"What is it, Gahyeon?" Yubin asked, not understanding why the younger girl had followed her out of the classroom "You can't just leave like that" 

"You did exactly the same thing! I just wanted to make sure you are fine. Can I help?" Thr younger girl asked with a smile.

Yubin thought about what Bora had told her and she was right… Gahyeon, just like Miyeon, seemed to genuinely care about her. The blue haired girl cupped Gahyeon's cheek and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"Everything is fine, don't worry, it's not something you can help me with. I just need to go home to help Bora and Yooh with something" Yubin replied with a smile.

"You are actually leaving to go home right? You are not... meeting... with someone?" The pink haired vampire questioned, locking eyes with Yubin.

"I-... I will have to tell you something about the list but yes, I'm going home Gahyeon" Yubin said, holding the younger girl's gaze "Why do you ask though?" 

Gahyeon didn't expect her to ask that. In all honesty she felt a little jealous that she was possibly leaving class for a girl.

"I... I don't know. Maybe I didn't want you to meet someone during classes... unless it w-was me?" Gahyeon answered in a soft voice.

Yubin smirked a little and she put a hand on Gahyeon's abdomen, gently pushing her against the lockers. She leaned in and kissed the pink haired girl for a few seconds.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, whispering and brushing her lips on Gahyeon's cheek.

"You g-give me e-enough reasons to be. Th-that's how the l-list works" Gahyeon replied, failing to keep her voice steady due to Yubin's proximity.

"Well… now you will probably be less jealous. You will see a lot more people hating me and a lot less kissing me in the hallway starting tomorrow" Yubin said with a weak smile "I decided to cut my list to three girls" she admitted.

The young girl was surprised to hear that but she couldn't help but feel happy. She was in the top three?

"What?! Just like that? All of the sudden? And... you decided to keep me?" She questioned.

"Only if you want to" Yubin said, brushing her fingers on Gahyeon's jaw and locking eyes with her. Gahyeon nodded eagerly and wrapped her hands around Yubin's waist, pulling her closer and kissing her again.

Yubin was sure Gahyeon would be happy to be one of the three she decided to keep, but seeing the girl nod so eagerly made her smirk proudly on Gahyeon's lips. She pushed Gahyeon's body against the lockers with hers and she deepened the kiss while her hand started to explore Gahyeon's waist, slowly slipping under her shirt. But her phone buzzed again in her pocket and she knew she had to go.

She stepped away from Gahyeon and looked at her phone to see that it was indeed Yoohyeon that texted her again.

"Sorry Gahyeon, next time, I promise. I really have to go" Yubin apologized.

Gahyeon nodded, a little bit disappointed. 

"I'll go back to class then. I hope everything is fine with Bora and Yoohyeon. Just… text me later, so I will be sure everything is fine" Gahyeon said with a smile.

"I will do that and... if you want... you could maybe come over tonight?" Yubin said, already walking towards the exit, walking backwards.

"I- I would love to. I just… I will probably have to find an excuse for my sister… she… She knows we are… you know" Gahyeon said, looking at Yubin that almost tripped walking backwards when she heard that Siyeon knew.

"J-just t-text me, I don't want to die. See you" Yubin chuckled, opening the doors and running out. She knew how Yoohyeon got when she arrived late.

"I will find a way to come over!" Gahyeon yelled and Yubin put a thumbs up in the air without turning around, still running. The blue haired girl ran for the whole way to her home and she quickly knocked on the door, not bothering to look for her keys. Bora opened the door and looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry! The teacher stopped me saying that the class wasn't over and blah blah! I ran all the way here to be on time!" she lied, locking eyes with Bora who just shook her head.

"Gahyeon or Miyeon?" she just asked and Yubin sighed.

"Gahyeon" she admitted scratching the back of her neck.

"Bora! Is Yubin already ready to leave? I'll be right there. These leather pants are giving me some trouble right now" Yoohyeon yelled from the bathroom.

"She's just arriv-" Bora was trying to say when Yubin put a hand on her mouth, not wanting Yoohyeon to know she was late. She will be ready to leave sooner than Yoohyeon and her leather pants anyway.

"I'm ready!!" Yubin yelled, running upstairs to change and to get her lance.

"Great! And oh my god Bora get in here! These cut out parts of the pants don't match up with my thighs. They keep twirling around" Yoohyeon yelled really frustrated.

"Why don't we have any problem with that and you fight with this outfit all the time??" Bora asked annoyed, walking in Yoohyeon's room. "Here, I'll help you"

When she looked at Yoohyeon she saw that she wasn't putting on the outfit she used normally. This was her previous one that she decided not to wear since it was too sexy.

"Why are you wearing that one again?" Bora asked, looking at Yoohyeon's shorts where the cut out parts were indeed twirling around her thigh. "Wait don't tell me, are you meeting that vampire girlfriend again today? Are you dressing up for her?" She laughed.

"I'm not dressing up for her!" Yoohyeon protested, blushing a little "I wanted to try this one. You and Yubin used this one and you said I was old because I thought it was too sexy. Well I want to try it out now" she rambled.

"Just now all of the sudden? So you are not meeting your secret lover?" Bora pushed, raising her eyebrows and helping her out with the shorts.

"I am meetin- wait! She's not my lover!!" Yoohyeon yelled, tired of hearing Bora say that.

"Who's not your lover?" Yubin asked, sneaking in Yoohyeon's room as soon as she heard them talking about lovers.

"Yooh kissed a-" Bora was about to say forgetting that Yoohyeon asked to not tell Yubin about the vampires yet. The leader put her hand over Bora's mouth and smiled.

"No one. Just me and Bora" Yoohyeon smiled nervously.

Yubin stepped closer to Yoohyeon

"You kissed a what?" Yubin asked with narrowed eyes, pointing her finger towards Yoohyeon.

"A gorgeous woman!" Yoohyeon lied with a chuckle. "My shorts are fixed, thanks Bora, let's go" Yoohyeon quickly said, wanting to step out, forgetting her gun.

"Yeah, let's go fight vampires with punches" Yubin mocked her and Bora sighed, taking Yoohyeon's gun.

"Please stop thinking about the gorgeous woman or you won't see her tonight because you'll be killed before that" Bora scoffed, putting Yoohyeon's gun in her hands.

"Wait, did Yooh finally find someone else to fuck beside you, Bora?" Yubin laughed, patting Yoohyeon's shoulder. "That would explain your outfit"

"Why are you all judging my outfit? I just wanted to try this out and you are making me regret this!" Yoohyeon said, walking in front of the mirror and checking herself out, feeling a little bit self conscious. She knew she had a great body but… was this too much? Would Jiu like it? 

Yubin walked past her and patted her butt with a hand.

"You look great, now let's go" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I agree with Yubin, let's go. Maybe you don't even need your gun. I'm pretty sure you can seduce the vampires with how visible your butt and thighs are" Bora chuckled, linking arms with the blue haired girl and walking out.

Yoohyeon sighed, this probably was too much. 

"Girls I'm going to change, I'll just need five minut-" she yelled but she was cut off by Bora.

"Don't you dare!! I won't wait a second longer so if you want to change, we'll meet you there!" Bora said, not really wanting Yoohyeon to change her outfit.

"I had to interrupt a nice make out session to be here on time so we are going. Now." Yubin yelled, agreeing with Bora. 

"Fine, fine" Yoohyeon said, running to the car. "Just don't make comments about my butt and don't you dare touch it Bora" she warned, sitting in the passenger's seat.

Bora smirked, starting the engine and putting a hand on Yoohyeon's thigh, squeezing it.

"Oh, sorry! I was looking for the gear lever!" she said, laughing.

"That's a little more to your left so you can stop squeezing my thigh right now" Yoohyeon said, failing to not chuckle.

"I think I like your thigh more, can I drive with my hand here and you use the gear lever for me?" Bora asked with a smirk and Yubin had enough.

"I swear to god, if you don't stop I will throw you in the back and I will drive" Yubin said, rolling her eyes and hitting Bora's shoulder.

"Why are you hitting me~ ? Yoohyeon is the one not operating the gear lever right now. I asked her nicely" Bora pouted.

"Just… I'm done" Yubin sighed, taking out her phone and starting to play some games, waiting for the older girls to figure this out by themselves.

"Bora start the damn car and let's go. If the vampires are gone because you made us waste time flirting with me, I'll kick you out of the team!" Yoohyeon protested.

"Fine" Bora groaned, starting the car and leaving the driveway. "So where are we going and how many are there?" She asked.

"We are going here" Yoohyeon said, putting the phone on the GPS navigation mode and showing it to Bora. The older girl quickly looked up at the phone and she nodded 

"Okay I know the road to get there. So, how many are there?" She asked again. Yoohyeon sighed and scratched her shoulders.

"A lot" 

"Define a lot? For that lazy ass in the back 3 is already a lot" Bora chuckled, making Yubin hit her head again.

"3 is a lot on your own you dumbass" Yubin countered. Yoohyeon shook her head at the scene. Seeing Yubin and Bora really made her think of herself and Bora. They always fought.

"From my information, at least 7" Yoohyeon replied, ending the little fight.

"Well that is indeed a lot" Bora nodded, thinking about it. "So, what's the plan?" She asked, glancing at Yoohyeon on her side.

"We will make a precise plan watching the situation from up close, but if we can we should try to keep our usual way of fighting. Two, maximum three at the time… Yubin goes in keeping them busy and we will take them down one by one" Yoohyeon explained and both girls nodded.

"One question though. You know that tactic works great but how exactly are you planning on doing that when there are possibly more than 7 vampires?" Bora asked.

"We should try to separate them or to lead a couple of them away from the group if we can… and if we can't do that…" Yoohyeon said, turning towards Yubin at the back.

"Girls, I love you and I trust your speed, your aim and whatever… But I won't jump in with 7 vampires" Yubin said with widened eyes and shaking her head.

"Look, we will come up with a plan on location I said. We analyze and search for an opportunity to kill some of them stealthily" Yoohyeon spoke firmly. She didn't like it when they doubted her plans.

Yubin put a hand on Yoohyeon's shoulder and she squeezed it, smiling at the older girl. She noticed that after what Yubin said, her tone was a lot firmer and suited for a leader so Yubin understood that what she said bothered her.

"You will find a way as always. And if that way is me jumping in with 7 vampires, so be it! Just don't let me die" Yubin said with a chuckle, smiling at Yoohyeon.

"Of course not" Yoohyeon said as she leaned back. The rest of the ride was quite calm, apart from Bora 'accidentally' brushing her hand against Yoohyeon's thigh. The oldest hunter parked the car at the start of a forest where a cottage could be seen between the trees.

They got out of the car and started preparing their weapons. 

"We should check that none of them are in the forest to control the area" Yoohyeon said and both the other girls nodded.

"Worst case scenario; can we just burn the place down? It's a wooden house" Bora asked sounding way too excited.

"We are in a forest, you weirdo" Yubin reasoned, hitting head, yet again.

"Then we will burn that down as well" Bora said, hitting Yubin back.

"If you want to become a roasted chicken, be my guest! Just tell me if you do, so I can get the fuck out of the forest before you do that" Yubin mocked her, hitting Bora's head again. The older girl flicked Yubin's forehead and they started flicking each other's heads until Yoohyeon hit both of them.

"Can you two stop fighting for fuck's sake. We are on mission! At this rate the only thing burning is you two when I had enough of you" she whisper-yelled.

Yubin and Bora glared at each other and looked back to Yoohyeon, nodding. 

"Good! Let's go then, I'll go up front at the centre, you check the sides of the forest. If everything is clear, we meet there" Yoohyeon said pointing at a tall thee "If you find someone and you can't handle it yourself...just scream" she added and started walking into the forest. Bora quickly set a bolt in her weapon and turned towards Yubin.

"Be careful, kid" she said elbowing the younger girl.

"You too, sis" the blue haired girl answered with a smile. No matter how much they teased and fought each other, that just made their relationship stronger.

"Alright girls there is only one vampire patrolling the forest, right over there" Yoohyeon whispered, ducking down and pointing at a vampire in the distance. "That means all the others are inside"

"We can take him down without them noticing, at least we won't miss the surprise effect" Bora said, looking at the vampire on patrol. Yoohyeon nodded and started to think of the best way to kill him without him noticing them to give the alarm.

While thinking she saw Bora aiming her crossbow so she quickly stopped her.

"If you miss, the sound of the bolt shooting out of your crossbow will alert him. We need to be sure to kill him quickly and a bolt alone can't do that" Yoohyeon reasoned. "Yubin, try to sneak closer. Bora will shoot and once he loses balance, you finish him off with your lance before he is able to alert the others"

Yubin nodded as she started walking towards the man, careful not to make any noise, sneaking from tree to tree. She saw that the vampire was on alert, he probably heard her step or her breathing. She took a deep silent breath and she leaned her back on the tree that was closer to him. She waved a hand in the air to signal Bora that she was ready and that she could shoot.

Bora smirked, aiming her crossbow again and finally shooting. The bolt soared through the air, hitting the vampire right in the chest which made him fall to the ground by the force.

"Perfect shot" Bora cheered for herself.

As soon as Yubin heard the hiss of Bora's bolt she pushed herself away from the tree, running towards the vampire who's back just hit the ground. She quickly put a foot on his chest and stabbed him right through the heart with the silver point of her lance. He died without making any noise.

"Great! Now for those inside, scout the windows and see if you spot some of them. If we kill 3 more stealthily that leaves us in a 3v3 situation" Yoohyeon instructed beckoning the others to follow her to the cottage.

Both girls followed her silently but as soon as they arrived at the cottage Yoohyeon signaled them to back off. The older girl quickly hid behind a three while Yubin and Bora backed off hiding behind the corner of the cottage. Two vampires, probably on patrol, were coming towards them from the back of the cottage. At this pace they would either push Yubin and Bora to the entrance of the cottage or if the girls didn't move they would just cross their path.

Yoohyeon knew they had to take them out somehow as she pulled out her gun, making sure it was loaded with a silver bullet this time. She put a silencer on the front of it and made a throwing motion in Yubin's direction with her free hand. That meant that Yubin was going to have to throw her lance in sync with Yoohyeon's gunshot.

Yubin nodded, but as soon as she took her lance with her right hand she felt a light tremble. She was behind the corner, how was she supposed to jump out of there, aim and throw a lance straight to one of their hearts? What if she missed? They would give the alarm, she would be disarmed and-

"Hey" Bora whispered, taking her wrist "You got this kid" she reassured the younger girl with a serious expression. Yubin nodded and grabbed her spear tighter, looking at Yoohyeon who put 5 fingers in the air, counting down. Once she reached zero, the girls came out of their hiding spots. Yoohyeon shot one of the vampires, killing him right away and before the other one could react, Yubin's spear pierced his heart.

Yubin sighed in relief and she turned to the side to see Yoohyeon smiling proudly with her thumb in the air as she made a little jump. How could she be a serious leader one second and such a happy puppy the second after that? Yubin walked to the vampire's body and took her lance away from the man's heart, brushing the tip of it on the grass, trying to remove the blood with a disgusted expression.

"Alright girls, I suggest we go inside, weapons out and do what we do best... improvise" Yoohyeon said in a determined tone.

Bora cheered, following Yoohyeon and Yubin just scratched her head, following the girls with an annoyed expression.

Yoohyeon decided to try and enter from a broken window she saw on the first floor… They couldn't just walk in from the front door. Being the tallest she used her arms as trampoline for Bora and Yubin. The girls entered the window, helping her to come up. They carefully entered the room without any noise.

Yoohyeon pointed down towards the floor and stuck up 2 fingers, signaling that there were 2 voices. She tried to listen again but she didn't hear anyone else apart from those 2, meaning she didn't know where 2 of the remaining vampires were.

They walked towards the door of the room and Yubin put her ear on the door, trying to listen if there was someone in the corridor. She shook her head, signaling that there wasn't any noise coming from there. She carefully opened the door letting Yoohyeon walk out first with her gun loaded and ready in her hands.

There still wasn't anyone to be seen but the voices downstairs had stopped, worrying Yoohyeon a little. She walked over to the next door in the hallway and peeked through the keyhole, seeing one man searching for something in a bookcase. She turned around and stuck one finger up. This meant they had the location of 3 out of the 4 hostiles.

They decided to take him down immediately but Yoohyeon couldn't figure out how to do it without alerting the vampires downstairs. They couldn't shoot him with bullets or bolts because the drop of his body on the ground would make a lot of noise and the vampires downstairs would hear that. But at the same time they couldn't risk to have Yubin run in because the quick steps on the thin wooden floor would make too much noise. They should try to have Yubin sneak in and they should shoot him, hoping that she keeps the dead body from hitting the floor.

"Okay we are going to try something insanely risky. Yubin, I want you to sneak in there really slowly and try to get as close as possible. I will shoot him in the heart and you try to not let his body hit the floor" Yoohyeon whispered.

"He is twice my size" Yubin weakly protested "How am I supposed to keep him up?" 

"Just try to slow the fall at least. You have to keep him up for seconds. Just give us the time to walk there when he is dead" Yoohyeon explained and Yubin nodded. She put her hand on the door and she opened it painfully slowly, careful not to make any noise. She cursed the wooden floor every step she made. 

She hugged the wall and made sure to crouch down low so she wasn't in his field of view. Once she fully entered the room she kept focusing on the vampire at the bookcase, not realizing the fourth one was also in there.

She kept walking, slowly, crouched down and as soon as she turned to signal the girls she was in position, she saw the second vampire who was sitting in an armchair, not paying attention to her. She turned towards the girls, violently shaking her head and making a cross with her arms. She put two fingers up, signaling that there were 2 vampires in there with her. If the one on the armchair raised her eyes, there was no way she could hide herself.

"Bora get in there with her, you each take one out. Try to be silent but it's not a priority anymore. If you kill those two it's a 2v3" Yoohyeon instructed, panicking a little. They had to act quickly.

Bora nodded quickly and crouched down, walking slowly in the room. She locked eyes with Yubin and she saw the girl looking at the vampire on the armchair with fear in her eyes and Bora could understand why. Yubin was directly in front of the woman. If the vampire raised her eyes her gaze would definitely meet Yubin's. Bora went to the other side of the room, trying to place herself behind the armchair.

She locked eyes with Yubin and stuck her thumb in the air, asking if she was ready to strike. Yubin nodded and took a deep breath, counting down with her fingers.

As soon as the last finger went down, both girls jumped up, each one of them attacking the assigned vampire. Bora stood up from behind the armchair and hit the female vampire on the head with the back of her crossbow, making her tilt on the side. In the panic of the moment they didn't think straight. She had to make her fall off the armchair to shoot the bolt through her heart… and that would definitely make noise. She did what she had to do and pushed the woman down. The other vampire at the bookcase turned around to the noise and Yubin pierced his heart at that moment while Bora put a bolt through the heart of the female vampire.

"I'm coming in, let's fight them off in that room" Yoohyeon yelled, hearing the others come up the stairs.

The girls nodded and placed themselves in the room according to their roles. Yubin ran and hid herself leaning her back on the wall beside the door, ready to jump in as soon as they walked in the room. Bora and Yoohyeon were on the right side and one on the left side of the room, aiming their weapons at the door.

The 2 vampires came running in and Yubin rammed the first one into the bookcase with her lance, missing his heart.

The second vampire wanted to join the fight but Bora shot a bolt through his arm, pinning him on the wall, as she loaded the crossbow again. Yoohyeon aimed her gun at the vampire that was fighting with Yubin after she missed his heart. 

"Down!" She yelled and Yubin quickly ducked down on the ground, letting Yoohyeon shoot the vampire right through his heart. He made another step towards Yubin with his arm held up, before he collapsed on the ground.

"Great shot Yooh! Maybe your revealing outfit does work" Yubin laughed as Bora finished the other vampire off. "That was pretty easy" Yubin said, turning around towards her friends. "We are a good te-" she tried to say when she suddenly felt 2 sharp things pierce her shoulder.

She screamed in pain as the vampire wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her in place and using her body as shield so he couldn't be shot. She tried to wrap her hands on his arm, desperately trying to free herself, but she felt too weak. What was happening? The vampire behind her was dead. She saw the bullet hit him straight in his heart. 

The vampire sank his fangs even deeper in Yubin's shoulder as he started slumping backwards pulling Yubin with him. Bora looked on in panic, aiming his crossbow everywhere but not getting a shooting opportunity.

"Let her go, you bastard. I'll end you!" she screamed at him but the vampire didn't respond. She looked over at Yooh for help but the leader was just staring at her smoking gun.

Yoohyeon widened her eyes in terror as she realized what happened. The bullets… while swapping the bullets back to silver ones during the fight, she had made a mistake. She could see that moment in her head like it was in slow motion. She swapped all the bullets… except for two. She put two normal bullets back in the gun's magazine between the silver ones. She could see them clearly now. She bought normal bullets that looked similar to the silver ones, so she could fool vampires. But she was the one who got fooled by them now… The arm that was holding the gun started shaking as she began to panic. 

"Yoohyeon! What do we do?" Bora yelled in panic, but Yoohyeon just couldn't react. Yubin was dying and it was her fault. The blue haired girl tried once again to move just enough to give Bora a shooting opportunity, but she could feel her strength leaving her. 

"Bo…ra" she weakly said, holding out her arm like she could reach her sister with it.

"Just hold o-on Y-Yubin I'll... I'll save you" Bora said, shooting her crossbow and missing the man's leg. She threw her crossbow to the side and took Yoohyeon's gun, running towards Yubin and sliding on the ground to shoot the vampire's leg.

She hit the target and the man lost his balance, falling with his back on the ground and dragging Yubin with him. Once again Yubin was used as a shield while he was still drinking from her. She hit his head with the back of the gun but he just wouldn't leave her. Bora tried to put Yoohyeon's gun on the man's side, aiming diagonally at his heart. It wasn't the best shot but it was the only chance she had. She shot and she was sure she hit the target. The vampire blanked out just for a second, before pushing Bora away with his hand. Why the fuck wasn't he dying? 

"Bora... it... it... h-hurts" Yubin cried, losing consciousness and the oldest hunter kept trying to get the vampire off of Yubin but she couldn't. This was it. She was losing Yubin for good. And just when she was about to give up, Yoohyeon pushed her to the side and stabbed Yubin's spear through the vampire's throat. That was enough for him to release Yubin so Yoohyeon could stab him in the heart after.

Bora quickly crawled beside Yubin's body that was laying on the ground. She took her in her arms and she tried to shake her a little with tears in her eyes. She bent down with her ear on Yubin's lips, trying to see if she was breathing. She was. Very faintly...but she was breathing. Bora couldn't wrap her mind around what happened and how it happened. She didn't want to ask questions now, she just wanted to hold Yubin tight because this time she almost lost her for good.

"Let's... let's just get out of here" Yoohyeon said, tapping Bora's shoulder and walking downstairs. Yoohyeon was holding her crossbow and the lance so Bora could carry Yubin back to the car. They put Yubin in the back seat and Bora stopped outside of the car, taking a deep breath.

"She's alive but what the fuck happened there? How was he not dead? You shot him! I shot him!" Bora asked in confusion.

"I-... My… my gun was loaded with… With normal bullets" Yoohyeon said, knowing that Bora would lash out at her and she would have the right to do it. She was the leader. They trusted her…

"Normal bullets? Why the fuck do you take a gun with normal bullets on a vampire hunting mission? Why do you even have normal bullets!" Bora screamed, pulling Yoohyeon closer by the collar of her shirt.

"I thought that… that if one of the vampires… that if someone took my gun… they could use it and f-fire with it and.." Yoohyeon tried to say but Bora cut her off.

"What difference does it make?? We get shot, we die! It doesn't matter if the bullet is a normal one or a silv-" Bora screamed, when she suddenly realized what Yoohyeon was trying to say. "Jiu" she whispered, looking at Yoohyeon in disbelief.

"Bora, it almost h-happened o-once" Yoohyeon weakly said, but she knew she couldn't justify her mistake.

"She made you swap out your bullets. She brainwashed you, she probably orchestrated this whole mission, knowing you didn't have silver bullets. Yooh she is-" Bora yelled but Yoohyeon cut her off.

"She didn't fucking ask me anything! I made that choice myself! Jiu even told me to load it with silver bullets so I was safe at all times, Bora"

"Then w-why… why did you s-swap the-" Bora tried to say but she just couldn't believe what was happening.

"Because I almost lost her, Bora, because my gun was loaded with silver bullets!" Yoohyeon yelled. Bora tightened her grip on Yoohyeon's collar and she shoved her to the ground, bending down with gritted teeth.

"And I almost lost Yubin because it wasn't loaded with them!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. "You are fucking irresponsible! We trusted you, Yoohyeon! She trusted you!! And you put our lives behind a vampire's one!" Bora screamed, totally out of control.

"Do you think I don't hate myself right now, Bora? Do you think this doesn't hurt me? I... I almost lost one of the two people on this earth I care about most because of my fucking mistake" Yoohyeon cried.

"Are we, Yoohyeon? Are we the two people you care about the most? I'm pretty sure the vampire is the top one right now" Bora hissed, dropping Yoohyeon's collar and walking towards the car.

"How can you even doubt that Bora? How can you say that to me. I love you both. I love you both so much. I just wanted to protect Jiu and I forgot. I forgot to swap out my bullets. And I hate it. I hate that I made that mistake" Yoohyeon said in a defeated voice, punching the floor with her fists.

"Let's just go home" Bora said, not even turning around to look at Yoohyeon "You drive" she added, putting the keys on the top of the car as she sat on the back seat so she could hold Yubin. She gently took her head in her hands, placing it on her lap and combing her hair. 

"It's alright, kid" she whispered when she felt Yubin shifting a little "I got you" 

Yoohyeon pushed herself up and grabbed the keys, entering the car. She didn't even deserve to look at Yubin right now. She started the engine and drove them home. It was already 7pm, only two more hours before her meeting with Jiu. She felt guilty. Guilty for her mistakes. A mistake that almost cost the life of a team member and close friend.

Yoohyeon parked the car in front of their house and she quickly stepped out of the car to help Bora carry Yubin. The older girl pushed her hand away 

"I got it" she coldly said, as she struggled to take Yubin out of the car. It was clear she couldn't do it alone, but she was too proud and too angry to accept Yoohyeon's help right now. 

"Bora… let me just-" Yoohyeon tried to say but Bora dropped her grip on Yubin and she turned back to push the silver haired girl away.

"I said I got it!! You have done enough!" She yelled as the tears started to stream down her face again. This was too much. Yesterday she found out that someone hurt Yubin in a way that she didn't know, but the fear of what could have happened to her was eating her alive…And today she almost lost Yubin during a fight. She felt her legs failing her and she instinctively held her arms up towards Yoohyeon that was quick to catch her. She held Bora tightly as the older girl broke down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bora" Yoohyeon whispered, kissing her head.

"I k-know... I know... you are Yooh... You messed up b-badly but... we all make mistakes for the p-people we c-care about" Bora sobbed. She was angry at Yoohyeon but she couldn't stay angry for long. She knew how much the silver haired girl cared for them, how much she sacrificed for them.

"Let me help you take her inside" Yoohyeon said weakly and Bora nodded, wiping her tears away. They carefully took Yubin out of the car and they took her upstairs. They gently put her in her bed and Bora changed her clothes, while Yoohyeon sat on Yubin's chair, cleaning her spear. She didn't have to do it right now, but the truth was she didn't want to leave the room. She wanted to be sure that Yubin was okay… she would never forgive herself if something happened to her.

"Yooh... I got her. You can't do anything more by staying here" Bora said with a soft smile.

"I... I need to be sure she's okay, Bora"

"She will be" Bora said, combing Yubin's hair "Did you really think she would stop bothering us so soon? This little brat would never" she whispered, caressing Yubin's cheek.

"She's strong and I... I panicked. I thought about my... my parents" Yoohyeon admitted.

Bora sighed and patted her hand on Yubin's bed, signaling the silver haired girl that she should go sit beside her. Yoohyeon stood up and walked to Yubin's bed, carefully sitting beside Bora. 

"I know you panicked, I could see it in your eyes, Yooh. But she's not dead, we saved her. What happened to your parents won't happen again, okay? None of us is dying in front of your eyes… none of us is dying in general" Bora said pinching Yoohyeon's cheek "We are way too stubborn to die"

"Thanks Bora... I am going to rest a bit now. I'm meeting Jiu at 9pm. I hope you haven't changed your mind about her because of my mistake" Yoohyeon whispered.

Bora sighed and looked down at Yubin. 

"You made a terrible mistake today, Yoohyeon. But somehow I still trust you… if you say that she didn't ask you to swap the bullets, I believe you. It was your mistake and not hers" Bora said, checking if Yubin's breathing was stable.

"Thanks... I'll just go lie on my bed then. Call me if you need help" Yoohyeon softly said with a little smile.

Bora nodded, laying down beside Yubin. She rested her head on the pillow and she fixed her eyes on Yubin's chest, constantly checking if she was breathing properly. 

"Poor you, kid. After this… I'll be constantly on your ass just to be sure you're okay" she whispered, gently caressing Yubin's arm. Yubin shifted a little and Bora swore a little smile formed on her lips. "I love you kid, we love you" Bora whispered, kissing her forehead.

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments, much love ♥


	21. Chapter 21

After the chaos from a few hours before with Yoohyeon’s huge mistake, the silver haired hunter was able to calm down somewhat. Bora was angry at her at first but eventually they cleared things up. She still had the same revealing outfit on as before and couldn’t bring herself to change. There was just something that told her she shouldn’t. It was almost 9pm so Yoohyeon went outside and went to the alley where she and ‘Jiu’ talked yesterday, hoping the girl would be there. For some reason she couldn’t explain, she was excited to see the vampire again.

Yoohyeon arrived in the alley and sat down on the little wall where they sat down yesterday. She nervously looked at her watch and it was exactly 9pm. She waited a couple of minutes and ‘Jiu’ didn't show up yet. 

"Are you still trying to figure out for how long I would wait for you before leaving?" She said to no one, knowing that ‘Jiu’ was there somewhere. 

"Maybe" a voice spoke from the roof, followed by a chuckle.

“I knew it! Just come on down Jiu” Yoohyeon also laughed, looking around but not seeing anything. It was as if the vampire had the power to go invisible. And just like always she felt two hands suddenly covering her eyes from behind.

“Guess who” Minji whispered in her ear.

Yoohyeon put her hands on Minji's ones and she sighed, but it was a happy sigh.

"So… is this like… our thing now?" She asked, chuckling and Minji laughed. Yoohyeon slowly removed Minji's hands from her eyes and turned around just to see that masked woman she got so used to.

“You’re breaking the rules! You didn’t guess who I was first” Minji whined, acting all cute. “And I guess it could be our little thing”

"I think it already is" Yoohyeon chuckled and Minji nodded.

"So, how are we go-" Minji tried to say when her eyes dropped for a second to Yoohyeon's body. The air got stuck in her throat. "Y- You are not w-wearing the usual o-outfit" she tried to say with a steady voice and failing miserably.

“I’m not... this is my old outfit and I thought that... I don’t know, I wanted you to see it?” Yoohyeon shyly admitted, jumping down from the little wall and twirling around for the vampire.

"W- Well that's… that's… that is really" Minji tried to say but her mind went blank. The only thing she could focus on was Yoohyeon's body. 

"That's?" Yoohyeon asked with a shy smile.

"Revealing" Minji said, her eyes fixed on Yoohyeon's.

“I knew it, I’m so sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have worn this” Yoohyeon panicked sitting back down and putting her hands on her thighs to cover them. “I really wanted to change before I left, I don’t know why I didn’t”

"Why are you apologizing?" Minji asked confused and Yoohyeon shook her head, still covering her body with her hands.

"You said it's revealing and I understand. You are right, it really is… I just-" Yoohyeon tried to say but Minji took one of her hands and removed it from Yoohyeon's thigh.

"It is revealing but I… uh… I don't mind? I mean… it's-" Minji tried to say "I like this outfit more than the last one" she admitted with a shy smile.

“Really? I put this one in the closet because it was too sexy... Like you can see my full thighs and my butt is... you know” Yoohyeon said with a light shade of pink on her cheeks. She felt happy that the vampire liked it.

"I'm definitely not complaining," Minji said with a shy chuckle. "I mean… you are…" Minji said, moving her hand up and down in the air, pointing at Yoohyeon's body "Wow".

“You can stop now, I feel a bit embarrassed,” Yoohyeon admitted with a chuckle. She thought it was funny that she broke ‘Jiu’. She stood up again, with a bit of confidence and showed her backside to Minji. “Like, I always thought my butt looked weird in this...” she added.

"It- It really doesn't" Minji managed to say "it looks… great" she admitted and she cleared her throat, desperately trying to change the subject. "So, today's mission huh? How should we proceed?" She asked, slightly turning to the side to stop looking at Yoohyeon.

“You were the one that told me about it, Jiu. Let’s just sit down and go over the details” Yoohyeon said as the vampire nodded and said down on the little wall. That’s when the hunter got a little idea. A bold one.

The hunter walked towards the little wall, sitting on it and she pretended to whimper a little. 

"What's wrong?" Minji asked, confused by Yoohyeon's behaviour.

"Well…the wall is really cold and… these shorts are really short" she said pointing at her thigh. She shifted closer to Minji and with a smooth movement, holding her weight on her hands, she sat herself on Minji's lap. "Do you mind?" she asked in a shy voice.

“I-... I guess...” Minji struggled, clearing her throat. “I guess I don’t” she finally replied, wanting to wrap her arms around Yoohyeon’s waist but hesitating if she should do it or not.

She hesitated for a few more minutes. They started to talk about the plan and Minji carefully and slowly wrapped her arms around the hunter's waist. She intertwined the fingers of her own hands on Yoohyeon's lap and she just sat like that, pretending she didn't do anything.

“So you’re telling me it’s just 2 simple stray vampires for this mission?” Yoohyeon asked with the biggest smile on her face, obviously having noticed Minji’s action.

“Yes, we have to start easily don’t we? Take it nice and slow” Minji replied and it sounded like she wasn’t only talking about this mission.

"Nice and slow" Yoohyeon repeated in a soft voice, brushing her fingers on Minji's hands as she pretended to straighten her shirt a little.

“And we just gradually build up until we are used to each othe-... used to working with each other” Minji continued, scolding herself mentally for slipping up.

"Should we go then?" Yoohyeon said blushing because she noticed the vampire's slip up. Minji nodded and the two started walking towards their destination, being careful to be always in isolated and dark places.

“They are just over there, that apartment” the vampire said, pointing at an open window of one of the buildings in the alley. Yoohyeon kept looking in Minji’s eyes until she realized she said something and looked up.

“I think you forgot something, Jiu. I don’t have any kind of superjump like you” Yoohyeon chuckled.

Minji opened an arm and smiled at Yoohyeon.

"Get in here. Just hug me and close your eyes... you'll magically be up there" Minji said laughing.

“H-hug you?” Yoohyeon panicked a little, feeling nervous. The only other time she had been that close to the vampire was when... when they kissed.

"Well.. I need to hold you tightly to get you up there. I mean you can stay there and give me just a finger but I wouldn't risk it" Minji laughed, opening her arms again towards Yoohyeon.The hunter didn’t say anything and just stepped forward, putting her arms around Minji and hugging her closely, closing her eyes like Minji had asked her too.

She felt her feet leave the floor and she tightened the hug. The vampire was holding her so steady that she wasn't scared at all. After what felt like 4 jumps, they stopped.

"You can look now" Minji gently said and when Yoohyeon opened her eyes she noticed that Minji was holding onto a window, her feet on the wall. And Yoohyeon had literally nothing keeping her up other than Minji's arm. If the vampire decided to let her go, she would be gone.

“So what do you think being up here, about to kill some scum?” the vampire laughed, wrapping her arm tightly around Yoohyeon’s abdomen. “Don’t worry about the height, I got you”

"I'm not scared" Yoohyeon said looking in Minji's eyes. "I thought I would be but… I'm not" she admitted, relaxing a little bit.

“Well you should be happy you’re hot. I’m not letting go off you” Minji joked, climbing a little closer to the window they needed to be at.

"You t-think I- I'm hot?" Yoohyeon said, widening her eyes in surprise and tightening her grip on Minji when she noticed the vampire was starting to climb again.

“I need to protect your butt, literally, so yes I do” she laughed, using her powers to pull herself and Yoohyeon up to stand on the little terrace.

When her feet touched the ground, Yoohyeon let go of Minji and she straightened her shirt, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks. 

"Okay so… we enter from the window and we just… take them out?" She asked whispering, not knowing if the vampires could hear them from the inside.

“Exactly, I’ll go in, make them think I’m alone, let them attack me and then you shoot one of them down. We have to give these poor strays the feeling I’m an easy target. It’s way easier like that you see” Minji explained with a smile.

"I don't think I like this plan…" Yoohyeon admitted "Can we do it in some other way?" She asked, really not liking the idea of 'Jiu' walking in there alone and pretending to be weak. Yoohyeon almost lost someone today already… she didn't want to see it happening again.

“Wasn’t the whole point of these little mini missions to show each other the tactics we used? This tactic makes them think they have the upper hand, making our element of surprise even bigger. And come on, I’m a big girl, I can handle some strays” Minji reasoned with a smile.

"What if we...swap roles? I go in there and you take them out?" Yoohyeon said, not knowing what got into her. 

“I don’t have range Yoohyeon. If we do that we will actually make it dangerous. Just trust me okay” Minji spoke, caressing Yoohyeon’s cheek.

“I just don’t want you to get h-” the hunter tried to counter but Minji put a finger on her lips.

“I’m a big girl, Yooh, don’t worry” she reassured her once again.

Yoohyeon nodded, taking out her gun and loading it with silver bullets. Her hands trembled and a bullet fell on the ground, and off of the terrace. She tried to make her hands stop trembling but as she loaded her gun she couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier that day. If she just had remembered to load it… 

“Hey, what’s wrong” Minji whispered, putting her hand on Yoohyeon’s. The hunter calmed down a little when she felt those soft hands on hers. She shook her head with a little smile but the vampire didn’t believe it. “You’re not acting like yourself, today”

Yoohyeon sighed and she rubbed her thumb on Minji's hand. 

"Let's do this first… then I'll explain everything to you" the hunter said, finally being able to load her gun and nodding, showing that she was ready. Minji caressed Yoohyeon’s cheek really quick before jumping through the window, seeing the two vampires on the couch.

“Hello there boys, I was wondering if you could help me out” Minji lied with a smirk. The vampires looked at each other and licked their lips standing up to approach Minji.

"What do you need help for, cutie?" One of them asked, walking towards her at a fast pace. 

"I think I got lost" Minji said, pretending to pout "Can you maybe give me shelter for one night?" She asked with a smirk.

“Oh, of course, cutie, you’re gonna have to pay us though” one of the men smirked, licking his lips. “What can you offer us” he asked, still coming closer and looking at her body.

Outside of the window Yoohyeon could hear everything and she already had the first vampire in her sights. Her index finger was itching, ready to pull the trigger. 

"Not yet, Yooh. Not yet" she said to herself, trying to calm down as she watched the two vampires looking at her like that.

“How about a fun time boys” Minji responded in a seductive voice.

“What does that include, sweetie” one of the two asked, still going closer.

“Hmm, how about a silver bullet and a kick to the groin?” Minji smirked as she kicked one of the vampires in the groin as Yoohyeon shot the other one right in his heart once Minji gave her the signal.

One vampire dropped dead on the ground while the other one bent over, screaming in pain for Minji's kick. The black haired vampire kicked him down and Yoohyeon jumped in through the window, pointing her gun at the man's heart. She shot and he died. 

"Clean and easy" Minji said proudly, turning towards Yoohyeon with a smile.

“I didn’t like that... What if they actually did something to you?” Yoohyeon admitted.

“Don’t worry, I’m strong enough. You did great! And we got ourselves a little place to continue talking with a nice couch” Minji smirked.

"With them dead there?" Yoohyeon asked, pointing at the two bodies on the ground. Minji picked them up and put them in the other room, walking back and closing the door behind herself. She sat on the couch and she patted her hand beside her.

“Let’s get comfy” she smiled as if she didn’t just kill two people in this exact apartment. “And there was also another reason I didn’t want you to be the bait” she said pointing at something in Yoohyeon’s direction. “That butt is mine” she added with a lovely laugh.

"W- What?" Yoohyeon asked, blushing like crazy. Minji just chuckled, but she didn't answer.

"So, you care to tell me what happened to you today? Why were you so scared to get in the action?" Minji asked, genuinely curious.Yoohyeon nodded and joined her on the couch.

“You remember that I showed you I swapped my silver bullets out for normal ones?” she asked and the vampire nodded with a confused look.

"I… I took my team out for a mission. We were 3 against 7 but it was going great.. The last vampire.. I- I shot him through the heart and he… he fell to the ground so we thought… We thought…" she tried to say but with the memories came the feeling of guilt.

“I can imagine what happened. One of your members got hurt because of that and you feel guilty about that?” Minji completed for her, throwing an arm around Yoohyeon’s shoulder and pulling her closer.

"O- Our youngest" Yoohyeon said trying to hold back her tears "She was… she was right next to him and she was saying that we were a great team and he… he bit her from behind. We… we couldn't do anything, Jiu. He was using her as a shield and we… she was begging for my friend to save her and-" she tried to say, unable to continue.

“Hey, hey” Minji tried to calm her down, combing her hair. “You made a mistake but I’m sure your team won’t bash you too much for that. It’s human to make mistakes” Minji said with a little chuckle, that expression always was so fun to her.

"I shouldn't make mistakes like this one, Jiu. They trust me… she trusted me when I put him down and she got hurt because of that. She hasn't even woken up yet" Yoohyeon said weakly. Minji tightened her embrace on Yoohyeon's shoulder but Yoohyeon wasn't calming down "What if they don't trust me anymore after that? She almost died"

“I’m sure that’s not the case. You said they grew up with you. They know it was just a mistake and I’m sure you are a great leader” Minji reassured her. “And, Yooh, I told you that you don’t have to swap your bullets for me. It’s only a bother for you. I feel like... I feel like you made that mistake because of me”

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't careful enough and I didn't load the silver bullets" Yoohyeon said, shaking her head. "It's no one's fault but mine"

“If... I wasn’t so careless when we went into that corridor... He would never have gotten your gun and... You wouldn’t have come with the idea to swap them out” the vampire sighed, pulling Yoohyeon’s head to her chest.

"It was my choice, Jiu. You weren't reckless… you did everything in the right way, we just got unlucky" Yoohyeon explained "I just had to remember one thing: load the silver bullets. And I didn't. I didn't and our youngest got hurt" Yoohyeon said weakly.

“That must be horrible... I can’t imagine how I would act if our youngest got hurt because of me... but... there is something I don’t understand. I’m sure you felt really really bad, why did you still come to see me then? You should’ve stayed with your team” Minji asked in a soft whisper.

"She didn't wake up yet and our oldest member laid down in her room to keep an eye on her and she… she really didn't want me in the room. She didn't say it but I could feel it. They're basically sisters and she goes mad when the youngest gets hurt so she… I don't think she wanted me around" Yoohyeon said, stopping for a second. "And I really… I felt like I needed to see you" Yoohyeon admitted weakly. Minji was surprised by that. Something horrible just happened to Yubin and Yoohyeon felt like she needed to see her?

“Why?” she just asked in a whisper.

"I- I don't know" Yoohyeon said shyly, locking eyes with Minji. She wanted to answer too many things. She wanted to say that she felt so guilty and the only thing able to make her relax a little bit was thinking about the vampire. She wanted to say that right after the disaster happened, she just wanted to run to their alley, hoping to find 'Jiu' there. She had too many things to say but not enough courage to say them, so she just cupped Minji's cheek and leaned in. Maybe that would be a good answer. She lightly pushed Minji down on the couch until she lied down fully with Yoohyeon hovering over her. She kept looking in the vampire’s eyes through the mask as she leaned in and put her lips on Minji’s.

Minji instinctively cupped Yoohyeon's cheek, kissing her back. She moved her lips on hers, slowly and she could feel the pain and the guilt the hunter was feeling right now. Minji couldn't blame her if she was trying to find comfort by doing this. If she had to watch Gahyeon almost killed by a vampire due to her fault, like Yoohyeon had to watch Yubin, Minji would probably do the same. But this wasn't right.

She let Yoohyeon kiss her for a few more seconds before she lightly pushed her away, confusing the hunter.

“Jiu? Do you not... w-want to? What, did I... did I misread the situation?” she panicked.

"No, you didn't Yoohyeon" Minji replied with a smile, looking at the girl who was still hovering over her. "It's just… you are trying to find some comfort for the guilt and the sadness you are feeling and I can't blame you for that but… this isn't the right way" she said cupping Yoohyeon's cheeks.

“Jiu... it’s not only that I promise it’s-” Yoohyeon tried to say but Minji cut her off. She still couldn’t believe that the hunter actually felt something even though the signs were right there. She kept blaming it on her charming powers.

“It’s because of my powers too, I know Yooh” she interrupted her.

"That's not what I-" Yoohyeon tried to say but once again Minji cut her off.

"We should go home, Yoohyeon. It's late and your team needs you now more than ever… you shouldn't be out here with me" Minji said slightly pushing the hunter up so that she could stand up from the couch.

“Jiu... I don’t want to go home... I want to stay here a bit longer, with you” Yoohyeon admitted with a pout, putting a hand on that of the vampire’s. Minji felt that her own heartbeat was faster than normal and didn’t know what was happening. She felt this last time too.

She couldn't do this, she shouldn't. She didn't even know what 'this' was. Yoohyeon was attracted to her because of her charming powers and Minji was just extremely confused. 

"Still, you should be with your team. You are the leader right? You can't leave your youngest in a bed, unconscious and your other member to take care of her. You should be there for them" Minji said, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. The hunter sensed that something else was going on and felt a bit hurt.

“You- you don’t want me to be around you right now right? You don’t want to talk more, this isn’t about my team...” Yoohyeon asked in a soft voice, tears in her eyes.

"I think we just need time to think, Yoohyeon. Both of us" Minji replied, squeezing Yoohyeon's hand. 

“Jiu... I don’t think I need to think. I know what I’m feeling right now and this... all of this feels good” she admitted, hoping that the vampire understood.

Minji shook her head… she was talking like this because of her power, because of the charming effect Minji had on her. There was no way she wanted to stay with her after Yubin was on the verge of dying. Minji stood up from the couch and walked to the window.

"Let's go, I'll bring you back to the ground" she said, not looking back at the hunter.

“For fuck’s sake Jiu! Answer me, say something! Why are you acting like this” Yoohyeon yelled in desperation, walking to the vampire and grabbing her shoulders, shaking her a little.

Minji couldn't keep standing there. She just wanted to walk away because this was hurting her. How could she know if the hunter was talking like this because of her power or because she felt something? Minji wanted to run away but she knew she couldn't leave Yoohyeon up there. As the hunter was squeezing her shoulder, Minji wrapped her arm around Yoohyeon's waist, pulling her closer and holding her tightly as she jumped out of the window and back first off the terrace, on a free fall.

Once they landed Minji wanted to walk away but Yoohyeon grabbed her and pushed her against a wall.

“Fucking talk to me Jiu! Talk to me and tell me something! Tell me what this is! Tell me what you feel!” Yoohyeon cried.

"This is you being charmed by my power, Yoohyeon. Nothing more" she replied coldly, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes.

“Then why am I thinking about you when you aren’t near me? I’m sure you’re fucking stupid powers are not supposed to do that, Jiu” the hunter countered, pushing Minji against the wall even harder and looking her dead in the eyes.

"T-they are" Minji lied "once you are hooked, that feeling just follows you around. Don't let it fool you" 

Yoohyeon shook her head refusing to believe that, she didn’t tell her that yesterday.

“Then look at me right in the eyes and tell me our kiss didn’t mean anything, Jiu” she asked in a hurt voice.

"I- It didn't mean anything" Minji lied, clenching her fists, trying to resist the urge to take that back as soon as she said it. The silver haired woman let go of Minji’s body, not pushing her against the wall anymore and let her head hang down, tears falling on the ground.

“Do you know... h-how much I’ve been thinking about our kiss? About us? And now... you...” Yoohyeon sobbed uncontrollably. “F-fuck you Jiu... Let’s just... let’s just not meet up again, I’ll manage on my own”

"W- wait Yooh" the vampire said with panic in her voice, taking Yoohyeon by the wrist "We… We have a common goal. D- don't drop the mission like this" Minji said desperately looking in Yoohyeon's eyes. She wasn't thinking about the mission at all, she just couldn't bear to stop seeing Yoohyeon.

“I c-can’t... I can’t work with you knowing I feel like this. That i-it m-means nothing! We k-kissed and I... I honestly thought we had something s-special. I guess I was just... another f-foolish human” Yoohyeon said wanting to sound angry but she couldn’t do that.

Minji stepped forward, taking Yoohyeon in her arms 

"Can we… can we meet in a week? Just… let things cool down and let's see how you feel after a week without seeing me" Minji pleaded.

“That’s just the funny thing, Jiu... I want to meet you tomorrow again but... now I know it’s not the same. Ever since... since I first met you I wondered why... why we kept meeting and then... yesterday happened and it made sense... I cared about you and now... you say it’s all a lie, Jiu?”

"I care about you too, Yoohyeon. I really do" Minji genuinely said, combing the silver haired girl hair. "Just in a different way" she lied.

“Forget this, let’s just meet tomorrow, like we planned. Same hour” Yoohyeon finally said turning around and walking away. “Good night, Jiu” she whispered to herself in a sad voice but the vampire obviously heard that.

"Good night, Yoohyeon" Minji mumbled to herself as she watched Yoohyeon walk away. She had to find a way to figure out what this was. She didn't want to hurt the silver haired girl, but she wasn't ready to admit to herself that maybe the hunter was right. There was something special between them.

-=-

Gahyeon was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking an iced coffee, nervously playing with the straw. She was so glad that Yubin shortened her list and decided to keep her in the top three and she was also glad that Yubin had invited her over tonight. Not Miyeon… her. She smiled a little but her smile dropped as soon as she heard Siyeon walking downstairs. She took a deep breath when her sister walked into the kitchen.

"Sis, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, trying to sound confident.

"Of course, Gahyeon, let me just put these away" Siyeon smiled holding up the clothes she just folded. Gahyeon nodded and waited for Siyeon to return.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Siyeon asked when she walked back in the room a few minutes later.

Gahyeon patted her hand on the table, signaling to Siyeon that she should sit down at the table with her. The older vampire narrowed her eyes and suspiciously sat down at the table.

"This doesn't look good already" she commented, locking eyes with her sister.

"Yubin asked me to go over to her house tonight" Gahyeon quickly said, looking down at the straw, still nervously playing with it.

"She asked you over for some 'studying' I suppose? No way, Gahyeon!" Siyeon scoffed, wanting to stand up again. It's not because she accepted Gahyeon exploring herself that she accepted Yubin.

Gahyeon took a deep breath and she grabbed her sister's wrist, blocking her from leaving. 

"I'm not asking you if I can go… I'm just telling you I won't be home tonight" Gahyeon dared to say. She was a 51 year old vampire, she could control herself and she was intelligent enough to not be manipulated… there was no reason why she couldn't go. If she wanted to do this with Yubin, that was her choice to make.

"I do not want you near her, Gahyeon. You're going to get hurt don't you see that?!" Siyeon tried to reason. "She's playing with you"

"She… she shortened her list. She's not playing with all those girls anymore. Maybe now she understands that was wrong" Gahyeon tried to say "It's just three girls now and she… she wants me to be one of them" Gahyeon explained to her sister.

"Gahyeon do you hear yourself? Do you really think even three girls is normal. She probably just got bored and wants to spend more time with the ones she thought were the most exciting" Siyeon countered, feeling a bit disappointed. How could Gahyeon think like that?

"I wish you could go past that. Just… forget about the sex thing for a second. She's so funny to be around. She's the only one in college who's talking to me, she never leaves me alone, she has lunch with me and we study together. We talk during boring classes and we walk in the little forest behind the school during breaks. I like spending time with her" Gahyeon tried to reason.

"You're living in a fairytale, sis. Do you really think you are the only one she does those things with? She's trying to keep you hooked and besides, do you think she would do that if she wasn't interested in playing with you?" Siyeon sighed, squeezing Gahyeon's hand.

"I think… I think she's capable of loving someone, she just doesn't know how" Gahyeon tried to defend her "You should see the way she talks about Bora and Yoohyeon, her friends. Well, Bora is more like a sister… they are just like us. And I can see Yubin loves Bora just as much as I love you, sis" Gahyeon said, looking at Siyeon with a soft gaze.

"You know what? Go, Gahyeon. Do what you want, be with Yubin as much as you like. Just know I warned you and don't come crying to me later" Siyeon concluded. She had enough of this talk. "I have some chores to do since Minji is out, have a nice night, sis"

As soon as Siyeon stood up, walking towards the door, Gahyeon stood up as well, slamming a fist on the table.

"Why do you have to act like this? I was trying to have a civil conversation with you! I wanted to explain my reasoning to you and you just stand up and walk away?" She asked, yelling.

"I didn't stand up and walk away. I told you my honest opinion about your reasoning. You asked me for more freedom, well you got it" Siyeon said with a sarcastic smile.

Gahyeon walked towards the sink, throwing the iced coffee she didn't want to finish anymore in it and she left the glass on the counter.

"You know, you used to take the time to talk with me… now it's just 'do as I say or do the fuck you want' " Gahyeon hissed, walking past Siyeon, bumping her shoulder against her sister's as she walked towards the stairs.

"Gahyeon! Don't you dare say that! You reached a vampire age in which they should be independent. We allowed you to go to college, we allowed you to explore yourself now but you expect us to solve the shit you get into?" Siyeon yelled, not happy with her sister's behavior, she was acting like a spoiled brat.

"I'm not asking you to solve the shit I get into! I just wanted to talk with you, Siyeon, what don't you understand about that? Just… leave it. I won't ask you for help, ever again!" Gahyeon yelled, walking upstairs and going into her room to take the backpack she already prepared. She quickly went back down and walked towards the front door.

"You are not going out in those clothes, Gahyeon" Siyeon commented, ignoring the last thing her sister yelled a few moments ago. She knew she would always return to her.

"I'm going out dressed as I want" Gahyeon hissed "You told me I wanted more freedom and that you were giving it to me. Just let me go out" Gahyeon said, trying to walk past Siyeon.

"Going out looking like that is dangerous at night. You are going upstairs right now and changing into something else" Siyeon calmly said, looking her in the eyes.

"It's just a pair of shorts, Siyeon. Plus I'm half vampire, I can defend myself. Move, please" Gahyeon said, holding Siyeon's gaze.

"Just a pair of shorts? A really short pair of shorts you mean?" She challenged but when Gahyeon didn't make a move to go upstairs she lifted her arm with which she was blocking Gahyeon's passage. "Just come back early tomorrow" She added with a sigh.

"I will, sis" Gahyeon replied, softening her voice a little as she walked past Siyeon. The older vampire quickly wrapped an arm around Gahyeon's head pulling her closer and kissing her hair just for a second, before starting to walk upstairs. She didn't accept what Gahyeon was doing, she was mad at her and everything… but remembering what happened the last time they fought, she just couldn't let Gahyeon walk out of there without letting her know that, no matter what, she loved her.

On the way to Yubin's home, Gahyeon felt a little nervous. It was really cold out and already really dark. She knew perfectly why Yubin invited her over since their kissing session was interrupted by whatever Yubin needed to do. But did she mind Yubin's intentions? She felt needed and cared for by the older girl.

Gahyeon really liked her relationship with Yubin. They were friends but they had fun together. Sometimes though, Gahyeon found herself hoping that maybe one day Yubin would invite her over for something other than sex. A nice afternoon, just the two of them spending time together and enjoying each other's company, not sexually speaking.

The whole having fun part was also why she didn't understand her sister at all. Siyeon and Minji were friends but had sex. Even Bora and Yoohyeon were just friends who had sex. Why was it different for her and Yubin? Yes, Yubin had multiple girls but that didn't change anything right?

Gahyeon sighed, she and her sister really couldn't stop fighting lately. She wished she could demonstrate to Siyeon that Yubin cared about her. Yes, they had sex together but that wasn't everything, right? Yubin spent a lot of time with her and she protected her from that bully, twice. This had to mean something. She smiled softly when she arrived at Yubin's house. She quickly knocked on the door and waited.

Her heart was beating fast and she found herself fidgeting when the door finally opened, revealing a small woman.

"Hi Bora!" Gahyeon greeted her with a big smile.

"Gahyeon? What are you doing here so late?" The woman asked with a yawn.

"Yubin invited me over" Gahyeon shyly said, blushing a little and she was sure that Bora was about to tease the hell out of her. She slowly raised her eyes but when she looked at her, she didn't see the bubbly woman she usually was. She looked really tired. 

"Oh kid…" Bora said with a sigh "Yubin is staying over at Miyeon's tonight" she answered, knowing that this would hurt the poor pink haired girl. Bora felt really bad, but she couldn't just say that Yubin was upstairs with a really high fever and two holes in her shoulder. Gahyeon's smile dropped and she felt an ache in her heart.

"She... she's with Miyeon? But we-... she said-... she invited me over, Bora" Gahyeon said in a weak voice.

"She probably just forgot, Gahyeon" Bora said, making a step forward and putting her hand on Gahyeon's shoulder. "Don't be mad at her, I'm sure she didn't want to do this to you"

"No, you're wrong... I'm not number one... I'm not her favorite... Miyeon, she... I'm sorry for bothering you" Gahyeon gave up.

Bora sighed, she should have found a better excuse but she didn't expect Gahyeon to show up, so she just said the first thing that came to her mind. She really wanted to try to make this right… she had this feeling that Gahyeon could be good for Yubin and now she was the one messing everything up.

"I think she likes you a little more than the others, you know?" Bora said, still squeezing Gahyeon's shoulder "Just give her a little bit of time to realize that"

"No Bora, Siyeon warned me about this. I was just exciting to her because I'm inexperienced. We can clearly see she doesn't care since she forgot about me" Gahyeon shook her head, walking away a little.

Bora shook her head. How could she convince the girl that Yubin didn't forget about her, without telling her the truth? How could she justify Yubin, without telling Gahyeon that the blue haired girl was upstairs, badly injured after a fight with vampires? 

"Gahyeon, why don't you come by tomorrow? I'm sure Yubin will explain everything to you and she will apologize for tonight. Trust me… she does care. She even shortened her list now… and you are in it even though you're new" Bora tried to say.

"Just leave it, Bora. And no, I'm busy tomorrow" Gahyeon lied, walking away. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

Gahyeon heard the door closing behind her back and she sighed, trying to hold back the tears. How could she go home now? Siyeon was right… she was right all along and now Gahyeon would prove her she was right, walking back home because Yubin stood her up.

She roamed around in the city a bit before going home to calm down. Once she got back she knocked on the door and waited for Siyeon to come open up. Her sister did that not too long ago as she opened the door with a smile

"Forgot your key again Min-... Gahyeon?"

Gahyeon looked down, not having the courage to look in her sister's eyes, not after that fight about Yubin. She walked past Siyeon and hung her coat beside the door.

"Gahyeon, what happened?" Siyeon asked, worried by Gahyeon's behavior.

"Nothing happened" Gahyeon dryly replied, taking her backpack and walking upstairs. As soon as she walked into her room, she dropped herself into the bed. How could she be so stupid? How could she think she was special? 

A bit later Siyeon walked into her room with a coffee for Gahyeon.

"Hey, weren't you going to stay the night there? What happened? Why are you back?" She asked worriedly.

Gahyeon shook her head as tears started to stream down her face.

"You told me… I shouldn't come to you crying if… if…" Gahyeon tried to say, wiping her tears away with her hands.

Siyeon sat down on the bed and handed Gahyeon the coffee.

"I told you that to get my point across. You know I don't mean it when I say that" Siyeon reassured her, combing Gahyeon's pink hair.

"She… she was at Miyeon's. She invited me over and she… she went to another girl's house. Bora tried to… to defend her but… the truth is that she stood me up after inviting me there. She didn't even bother to text me to say that… that she changed her mind" Gahyeon said between sobs.

"Hey, it's okay, sis. It's okay. It's not your fault" Siyeon comforted her. "Just drink your coffee and try to rest. I hope you learnt your lesson now. She's a player, Gahyeon. You won't change that" 

"I thought… I thought that maybe I could… I could be the one to change that" Gahyeon admitted and Siyeon hugged her tightly.

"I'm sure every single girl on her list thinks the same, little one" she whispered, kissing Gahyeon's head. "The truth is that not one of you is going to change her. She is made like this and it won't change, she won't change. She will spend her whole life using people. It's just who she is" Siyeon said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Siyeon. I'm sorry I-" she wanted to apologize but Siyeon silenced her with a hug, taking the empty cup of coffee out of Gahyeon's hands.

"Just rest now, Gahyeon. It will be okay" she whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Sis?" Gahyeon asked softly as she laid herself down on her bed. Siyeon, who was walking towards the door, stopped and turned to look at her. "Would you sleep with me tonight?" she asked, sounding really sad. Siyeon flashed her a sad smile and nodded.

Minji was probably out there having fun with Yoohyeon, playing hunter and vampire. She didn't need to wait up for her. She laid herself besides her younger sister and hugged her.

"Goodnight Gahyeon" she whispered.

"Goodnight sis"

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the coents down below, much love ❤


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Minji woke up and went downstairs. She noticed that Siyeon didn’t sleep in the same bed as her tonight, again. She really wondered what was up with her friend. When she went downstairs she saw Siyeon sitting there at the table, sipping on some blood like always. Minji flashed a little smile in her direction.

“Good morning Singnie” she said, walking past her to get some blood herself. She knew she probably wasn’t getting a morning kiss anyway.

“Good morning” the younger vampire replied, looking up to Minji for a few seconds, before fixing her gaze on her glass of blood. 

“You didn’t sleep in our room tonight” Minji dared to say with a defeated tone and Siyeon shrugged.

“You weren’t home anyway. I slept with my sister” Siyeon replied with a neutral tone. Minji nodded, Siyeon was right. But she still didn’t understand. She stood up and went to stand behind Siyeon, putting both hands over her shoulders and leaning forward so her head rested on one of the younger vampire’s shoulders.

“Hey, what’s bothering you, Singnie?” Minji asked.

“You said you would show me how much you care about me, last night… And you weren’t even home, Minji” Siyeon said, not moving. Her hands were still wrapped around the glass.

“I came home really late and I apologize for that. I wanted to make it up to you but... you weren’t in our bed. I really want to show you that I care about you a lot because it seems like you forgot that” Minji whispered with a smile, squeezing Siyeon’s shoulders with her hands.

“Of course I wasn’t in our bed. What did you expect? That you could come home at 2am and find me there, awake, in our bed, waiting for you?” Siyeon asked, suddenly standing up, removing Minji’s hands from her shoulders and walking towards the sink to put down her empty glass.

“Siyeon... you’ve been acting weird ever since I told you about Yoohyeon. You know that this collaboration could mean that we get a chance to end the Nightshades’ leader once and for all right? And I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you last night. I will be here at midnight tonight for you, I promise” Minji said, walking towards her. She didn’t like Siyeon being like this.

“Should I trust your word this time?” Siyeon asked, looking up at Minji. The older vampire nodded, hugging Siyeon tightly.

“You should. Midnight, in our bedroom. I’ll be there” Minji said confidently, kissing the top of Siyeon’s head.

“I will be really angry if you are not there Minji” Siyeon said with a little chuckle, turning around to face her and grabbing her by the waist. “Really angry” she repeated.

Minji chuckled and nodded.

“I know, that’s why I’ll make sure to be here on time!” the older vampire replied with a smile. She really cared about Siyeon and there was no way she wanted to disappoint her.

“You better” Siyeon laughed, looking her in the eyes. “Do you not want your morning kiss anymore?” she asked with a pout.

“You know I can’t function without it” Minji replied with a smile and she poked her finger on her lips, bending down a little.Siyeon smirked and waited a little before locking lips.

“I always wondered, why is it like that?” she dared to ask.

“I don’t know! Humans can’t function without coffee and I can’t function without my morning kiss” Minji replied with a pout.

“I’m pretty sure you made that up Minji. How did you function before we start-” Siyeon wanted to tease when Minji pulled her closer all of the sudden.

“Just kiss me, SIngnie” she almost playfully growled.

The younger vampire did what she was told. She took Minji by the collar and she pulled her in for a kiss. Minji smiled against Siyeon’s lips. Now she was ready to face the day. When they pulled away both women smiled at each other and Siyeon playfully hit Minji’s shoulder.

“I guess that was a lot better than that hunter huh” she smirked.

Minji’s smile dropped and Siyeon couldn’t help but notice. 

“Is there something wrong, Minji?” she asked, looking worried. Minji raised her shoulders.

“I don’t know... She only kissed me because of my powers right?” she asked the younger vampire.

“How am I supposed to answer that? I wasn’t in the kiss, Minji. You kissed a lot of humans in 260 years… Did this feel different?” Siyeon dared to ask.

“With all the others, I intentionally used my powers on them. I just wanted to seduce them. With Yoohyeon I didn’t but she... she still kissed me” Minji explained.

“And she saved your life when you didn’t know each other” Siyeon said, thinking out loud. “Maybe this is not about powers…” she realized, looking down.

“And this... whatever this is you are doing is also not helping me. Why are you acting like this, Singnie?” the older vampire asked, sounding desperate.

“I honestly don’t know, Minji” Siyeon admitted. “I feel threatened by her… Not in a romantic way. It’s just… It’s always been just the two of us” Siyeon said, reaching for Minji’s hand.

“So you do feel jealous? Is there anything I can do to reassure you, Siyeon? You know how much you mean to me and Yoohyeon will not change that” Minji whispered.

“No, there is nothing you can do. I’ll figure this out by myself” Siyeon replied with a smile, trying to reassure the older girl. “I- I’ll go check on Gahyeon and I’ll do my patrol this morning. I have plans in the afternoon” she added, giving a peck on Minji’s cheek.

“Give the kid a good morning from me, I’m going out actually. I’m going to see Yoohyeon but not as Jiu this time. I might’ve messed up yesterday” Minji admitted, pulling Siyeon closer again and kissing her on the lips this time. “And that’s how you say goodbye to me, not with a peck on the cheek” she laughed.

Siyeon chuckled and she nodded.

“I’m sorry! I’ll kiss only your lips from now on” she said, punching Minji’s arm. “Good luck with whatever you have to fix. I’m sure she will forgive any mistake you could have possibly made. You are that gorgeous” Siyeon added with a chuckle.

“Oh, don’t worry, you can kiss other places too” Minji said with an evil smirk, making Siyeon blush before returning to her neutral face. “But thanks, it won’t fix things completely as Minji, but I’ll definitely fix it as Jiu tonight after” she added in a determined tone.

“So you are seeing her as Minji this morning and as Jiu tonight?” Siyeon asked, raising her eyebrows and Minji just nodded. “Well… As long as you are in our bed at midnight as you promised, it’s not my business, I guess” she said with a smile.

“It does sound pretty weird but ‘Jiu’ messed up” Minji explained, making air quotes when she said her old vampire name. “And I will be there Siyeon but I can be a bit later, you know me” she added, scratching her nape.

“You said you would be here at midnight and you promised. I expect you to be here at midnight” Siyeon said in a serious tone, surprising Minji.

“Singnie, we are hunting vampires, you know that unexpected things can happen, I can’t just leave in the middle of a mission” Minji reasoned but Siyeon wasn’t having it.

“Midnight, Minji. Midnight” she stood strong.

“Fine… midnight” Minji repeated, nodding her head and Siyeon smiled happily. 

“I’ll go check on Gahyeon, she was a little bit down yesterday but I’ll explain that later” Siyeon said walking towards the stairs “Good luck with your hunter” she whisper-yelled with her thumb up and her back turned to Minji. The oldest vampire smiled, happy she cleared things up with Siyeon somewhat as she walked outside and got into her car. She checked herself out in the rearview mirror and decided that she looked presentable enough to meet with Yoohyeon. She really hoped the hunter was home.

She parked her car in front of Yoohyeon’s house and she walked to the front door. After a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited. Less than a minute later the silver haired girl opened the door.

“Minji?” she asked, looking really surprised.

“Hey, Yoohyeon I umm...” Minji greeted her, actually not having a reason for coming here. She really should’ve thought of one, she had tons of time on the way here.

“What a surprise to see you here! What’s up?” the silver haired girl smiled.

“Well I-” Minji desperately tried to think about something when she remembered that Gahyeon texted her something about her sleeping at Yubin’s last night. “I’m here to pick up Gahyeon!” she squealed, happy to have found the perfect excuse.

“Gahyeon? Do you have amnesia or something? She went back home yesterday Bora told me” Yoohyeon laughed. “But come in anyway, it’s nice to see you again”

Minji nodded and walked in with a smile, but she had at least to pretend to be a little bit lost.

“She went back home? She texted me yesterday saying that she would sleep here! I went home and I didn’t see her… neither this morning. So I didn’t bother to check if she was in her bed” Minji lied “She didn’t even tell me about the change of plan! I’m really sorry to bother you for nothing!” she added with an apologetic smile.

“Hey, don’t worry about it” Yoohyeon chuckled, putting a hand on Minji’s shoulder and squeezing it. “Like I said, it’s nice to see you again, come in! I made some cupcakes again” she cheered happily.

“Amazing! I can’t wait to taste them” Minji said with a smile, mentally preparing herself for another 5 days of sharp pain in her stomach. Luckily she was a strong vampire and could resist it.

“Bora left me this morning when I said I made cupcakes” Yoohyeon pouted, running to the kitchen and seeing that she left them in the oven. She quickly took them out and looked at them. They didn’t look too burnt, or so she thought. “Come here, I’m so happy you enjoyed them last time, did you like the ones you took home?” she cheered happily and Minji was getting lost in Yoohyeon’s eyes.

“I- I …. I like them a lot. Liked… I liked them a lot. The cupcakes you gave me” Minji mentally facepalmed. She got so lost in Yoohyeon’s eyes that she started talking about them and not about the cupcakes. Luckily the younger girl didn’t notice that as she handed one to Minji.

“Here you go! Freshly baked the Yoohyeon special!” she cheered again, taking a bite of her own one when her smile quickly disappeared. It was awful.

Minji looked at her expression and felt really bad for the silver haired girl. She took a bite of the cupcake and she tried her best to swallow it, almost without chewing. She didn't know if Yoohyeon's cupcakes were that bad for humans too, but for vampires it was poison. 

“I like them” Minji said, doing her best to keep a straight face.

“You really don’t have to lie, Minji. These are just awful, I’ll never get good at baking” Yoohyeon pouted, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Okay, they're not great" Minji said with an apologetic smile. There was no point in lying when Yoohyeon tasted them herself. "I'll tell you what. I can teach you" Minji said with a sweet smile. She didn't have to cook for herself, but she always made sure that Gahyeon had real food on her plate because they wanted her to get used to it so she could easily blend in with humans. At the beginning it wasn't easy… not being able to taste food herself, she had to try her best to remember the exact amount of sugar, salt and everything else she needed to use in every single dish. But she managed.

“Oh my god I would love that. I really want to be able to bake cakes and stuff” Yoohyeon cheered, jumping up.

“I’ll just give you my number so you can call me to bake together someti” Minji tried to say when she was cut off by Yoohyeon hugging her tightly and for some reason Minji felt her own heartbeat quickening.

She hugged the silver haired girl back but she felt really confused. 

"Are you this happy to learn how to make cupcakes?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I am! And to make a new friend while doing it! We only met once and I'm happy to see you again" Yoohyeon admitted with a big smile.

"Well I'm happy Gahyeon forgot to tell me she came back home then" Minji said with a sweet smile. She was so lost in Yoohyeon's eyes that she almost leaned in to kiss her. But she couldn't. She wasn't Jiu right now. If only Yoohyeon knew how much they met already. "So how have you been since our last meeting?" Minji asked.

"Heartbroken?" Yoohyeon said with a forced smile and Minji locked eyes with her. "I mean, fine… I've been fine. It's just… I had a bad day yesterday and I really… It's complicated" Yoohyeon said, not really knowing how to explain that she had feelings for a vampire that didn't have feelings for her. Minji felt really bad right then. Her powers didn't last this long and she knew that. Did Yoohyeon really...

"How do you mean? What happened" the vampire asked with pain in her heart. She knew what happened but she had to be sure.

"Long story short… I fell for someone hard and fast. But she didn't fall for me, even though she kissed me" Yoohyeon said weakly. "I guess it was just a game for her" she added, with pain in her eyes. Minji clenched fists on her thighs and took a deep breath. It was hard to not just reveal that she was a vampire and kiss her right now.

"Or maybe she... she was scared of her own feelings?" Minji reasoned.

Yoohyeon shook her head and looked down on the ground.

"No I… I asked her to look at me in the eyes and tell me that the kiss meant nothing… and she did. It meant nothing for her. I wanted to stay and talk about it but she just… she just wanted to leave" Yoohyeon said as she felt the pain from yesterday come back once again. "But it doesn't matter. I'll get over it. I'll get over her" she added with a sad smile. Minji carefully put a hand on Yoohyeon's thigh. Those damn perfect thighs.

"I don't know of course but maybe you should give her another chance? People are weird sometimes. And I can already say someone has to be dumb to reject you" Minji said.

Yoohyeon laughed at that. A beautiful woman like Minji saying something like this to her? 

"You want to take me out? Be my guest!" She joked, referring to the fact that Minji said only dumb people would reject her. 

"Why not? I'm sure I would like you" Minji laughed. Yoohyeon would see it as a joke but maybe, just maybe Minji meant it.

"I wish" Yoohyeon laughed "You are so beautiful that I would show you off like a trophy" she said squeezing Minji's arm a little. "If only… If only she wasn't occupying every single thought I had since I met her" 

"I wouldn't mind a woman like you showing me off like a trophy" Minji mumbled before looking back at Yoohyeon. "She really got you good huh?"

"She did" Yoohyeon admitted "But it's my fault… I was a fool. Everyone can see she's way out of my league" she added.

"Yoohyeon believe me, I'm sure she just had a bad day or something yesterday. Kissing you and saying it meant nothing, that's absolutely crazy" Minji chuckled, squeezing Yoohyeon's thigh.

"She meant it and I don't want to think otherwise. I made enough of a fool out of myself already. We… we work together so I can't avoid seeing her but… it will be just work from now on. I promise this to myself" Yoohyeon said, determined.

"Can I ask you something? What if she wanted to kiss you again? Saying it was a mistake? Would you keep it just work then too?" Minji tried to reason hoping she would say no. She needed her to say no.

"I- I don't know. I want to say yes… I want to say that I would push her away and keep it just work but… I don't know if I can. But it doesn't matter, she has no reason to kiss me anyway" Yoohyeon suddenly cut short. Minji noticed that and retracted her hand from the hunter's thigh.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed on. It has nothing to do with me anyway" Minji apologized.

"No it's okay. Actually I'm glad to have someone I can talk to this about. Lately things with Yubin and Bora have been quite chaotic. Yubin is acting up and Bora is constantly fighting with her and yesterday… I- I had a huge fight with Bora so… yeah… I don't really want to put gasoline on the fire, you know? So I kept that to myself until now" Yoohyeon admitted. Minji gave her a sad smile. She knew exactly what happened. She heard all about it when she met the hunter as Jiu yesterday.

"I'm happy I decided to come by then thanks to my stupid mistake" Minji replied.

"I'm happy you did too" Yoohyeon admitted "You know, I really enjoy your company, Minji" the younger girl said. Minji looked into Yoohyeon's eyes… how sweet her real name sounded said by her.

"I like yours too. You're sweet" the older woman replied, hearing Yoohyeon sigh.

"It feels like I've known you for longer than just our two meetings. There is just something about you" the hunter admitted.

"I think that too. It's... it's like we've known each other for longer" Minji said, knowing exactly why they felt that way. "So… do you still want my number so I can teach you something about baking?" Minji said with a smile as she prepared herself to leave. The silver haired woman nodded and quickly took out her phone, almost dropping it on the ground and clumsily handing it to Minji.

"Can you maybe unlock your phone first?" The vampire chuckled.

Yoohyeon took back her phone, feeling really embarrassed. She unlocked it and gave it back to Minji with an apologetic smile. The black haired girl couldn't help but smile at how cute the hunter was. She typed in her number and saved herself as 'black haired beauty' before handing Yoohyeon's phone back with a smile.

"There you go, Yooh" she chuckled.

"T- Thanks!" The older girl squealed happily "I'll text you later then, so you can save my number" she said with a huge smile as she handed Minji her coat. 

"Such a gentlewoman you are" Minji chuckled, putting a hand on Yooh's waist and giving her a teasing squeeze.

Yoohyeon felt a shiver running up her spine. That touch felt so familiar. She smiled at Minji, slightly blushing for her comment. 

"Just text me whenever you are free and willing to bake" Minji said with a smile, walking out of the door and turning back to wave at Yoohyeon.

The hunter did the same as she closed the door with a smile.

"What a woman" she sighed to herself, leaning against the door.

-=-

As her vision was getting blurrier by the second, Yubin could see Bora's figure desperately pointing her crossbow at her, trying to find a way to shoot the vampire behind her. She closed her eyes for what it seemed like a second, but when she opened it again she was laying on the vampire and Bora was trying to remove his fangs from her shoulder. How did this happen? It happened all way to fast and as her eyes were closing she couldn't stop thinking about what she was about to lose. She wouldn't be able to annoy Yoohyeon anymore and she regretted so many things she said to Bora. She should have acted differently, she should have been a better person. To her own surprise, she thought about what Gahyeon told her this morning when she was leaving the class 

"Just… text me later, so I will be sure everything is fine" 

She won't be able to send that text, she won't be able to say that everything is fine. She was dying in this mission and if she had known this this morning, she probably would have said goodbye to her in a totally different way. 

She slowly opened her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face and with the feeling of a warm body laid behind hers. She turned around with all of her strength and faced Bora who was sleeping beside her. They managed to save her somehow. Somehow she didn’t die in that mission. She put a hand on Bora’s shoulder and lightly shook her to wake her up.

“Bora?” she whispered.

Bora opened her eyes, not really realising what was happening. She stayed up all night to check Yubin's breathing and she eventually drifted off to sleep in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and when she opened them she found herself staring at Yubin's ones. 

“Bin!” she yelled, throwing her arms around her when she heard the younger girl whimper, immediately pulling back. “Oh my god, sorry! You’re okay! You’re okay?!” she apologized with a happy smile.

"I think I am… but I'm telling you… the life of a juice box ain't fun!" Yubin replied with a weak chuckle and Bora couldn't restrain herself from hugging Yubin again. This time Yubin tried not to whimper, she was so happy to be alive that she didn't mind a little bit of pain if it meant she could hug Bora.

“Do you... do you remember what happened? Are you in pain” Bora asked, sitting up and looking down at Yubin’s shoulder.

"I remember and my shoulder hurts, it feels like it's on fire. But I- I have no idea how you guys managed to-" Yubin tried to say, remembering what happened "I was sure I was going to die in there" she admitted.

“Don’t think about that, you’re safe that’s all that matters. Just take it easy today please” Bora smiled getting up from the bed. “I’ll get you something to eat and drink downstairs, be right back, Bin”

As Bora walked out of the door, Yubin slowly tried to sit up on the bed. Her shoulder hurt way too much. She tried to see the two holes but she couldn't see where they were located, but she could feel them under her fingers. She had never been bitten by a vampire in that way before and she sure as hell didn’t want to let it happen again. That’s when she thought about Yoohyeon the girl must feel so guilty for what she did. Her bullets didn’t kill the vampire.

Yubin hoped to be able to talk with her as soon as possible. She wanted to confront her friend and tell her that she wasn't mad at her. She was just happy to be alive. She was happy she could do all the things she thought she would never be able to do anymore. She was pushed out of her thoughts when she heard the door opening.

To her surprise it wasn’t Bora who brought her the food and drink like she said she would, but it was Yoohyeon.

“Hey... Bora said you were awake and I... I wanted to see you” Yoohyeon admitted with a little smile.

Yubin smiled back at her and patted her hand on the bed. Yoohyeon walked to the bed and put the food and drink on the bedside table. She sat down beside Yubin and started to play with her fingers, nervously. 

"Yubs I… I have to tell you something" Yoohyeon admitted, scared about the reaction Yubin could have. 

“If you are going to tell me that you are sorry, don’t. I know you are Yoohyeon and everyone can make mistakes, it’s alright, it’s chill” the younger girl reassured her, taking Yooh’s hand in hers.

Yoohyeon shook her head, caressing the back of Yubin's hand with her thumb.

"No I- I am supposed to be the leader, Yubs. I should be the one who protects you, not the one to put you in danger! I messed up badly… If we lost you yesterday I-" the girl whispered, feeling a second away from breaking down, but Yubin stopped her.

"But you didn't. I don't know how, but you managed to save me. I'm here and I'm fine. Everyone can make a mistake… I'm not mad at you, Yooh" Yubin reassured her with a smile.

“You don’t get it... I didn’t not kill him because I missed. He didn’t die because I didn’t shoot him with a silver bullet” Yoohyeon explained.

"Why?" Yubin asked, confused. "Why was your gun loaded with normal bullets?" Yubin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I... I took the wrong package of ammo with me and I didn’t notice. That’s why I felt so guilty and-... no fuck it, you deserve the truth...” Yoohyeon said, changing her mind in the middle of her sentence.

“Yoohyeon what are you talking about, you are worrying me” Yubin whispered, leaning closer to the older girl.

"I… I'm collaborating with… with a vampire and I- I care about her and another vampire took my gun and he… he almost killed her so I thought that I- I should swap the bullets to protect her. But I- I forgot to load the silver ones again and you.. you almost-" Yoohyeon rambled, not able to stop.

“Yoohyeon” Yubin interrupted her, taking the leader’s head between her hands. “You’re telling me I almost died because you wanted to save a vampire you care for?” Yubin spoke and Yoohyeon didn’t know if she was angry or not.

“Yes! And I am so so sorry, I messed up badly and-” she started again but Yubin chuckled, surprising her.

“You’re precious Yoohyeon” the blue haired girl just smiled.

"W- What?" Yoohyeon asked, not believing her ears. "You a-are not angry at me?" 

"No, Yooh, I'm not. I want to know more about this though. If I almost died for this vampire girl, I have the right to know" she said with a chuckle and Yoohyeon nodded, wrapping her arms around Yubin's waist and hugging her, resting her head on the unwounded shoulder.

"I thought you would hate me for this, Yubs" she admitted, finally letting her tears fall down. She was scared to have ruined everything with this mistake.

“I will never be able to hate you, Yoohyeon and now that I know what exactly happened and why it did, I have no reason to at all. You always do your best to protect everyone, even a vampire apparently and I admire that. You see the good in bad people” Yubin told her, combing Yoohyeon’s hair.

"You know, Yubs… I've learnt that not all vampires are bad people. She saved my life more times than I can remember, she blocked a bullet with her body for me and she… she lives with two friends just like us. She cares for them, she loves them and at the end of the day, she just wants to be able to go back home to them. Just like us" Yoohyeon explained.

“Like I said, Yoohyeon, you’re precious! Is there a possibility that I can meet this vampire any time soon? I want to know to whom I almost lost my life” Yubin joked.

"You really want to meet her? I- yes! You and Bora can meet her soon! Actually, Jiu and I… we are planning on bringing the two teams together so… if everything goes according to plan, the six of us will meet soon" Yoohyeon explained.

“You’re doing a good thing Yoohyeon. I know how hard it must be to work with them with your parents and all but... like I said, you see the good through the evil” Yubin smiled.

Before Yubin could respond to that, Bora barged into the room.

"My turn to cuddle the kid! You can finish washing the dishes" Bora yelled jumping on the side of the bed and trying to push Yoohyeon down. 

"Jeez! Okay okay, I'll go!" Yoohyeon chuckled as she watched Bora laying down and snuggling closer to Yubin. As Yoohyeon left the room, Yubin let out a sigh.

She cuddled with Bora for a few minutes until the older, but smaller, woman said she had to go out on patrol. Yubin nodded and decided to lay back down and rest for a while. It was best if she just laid in bed all day long. Later that day Yoohyeon came back in her room to say she was going to meet that Jiu person again and Bora had to go on night patrol, meaning Yubin had the house for herself tonight. Both of the girls assured her to call them if she was in trouble or something though.

Yubin stood up from her bed and decided to go downstairs to make herself a coffee and watch some TV on the couch. She struggled with the stairs because the dizziness wasn't gone… That sucker really took a lot of blood from her. She walked in the kitchen but when she started making her coffee someone knocked on the door. 

She stumbled over to the door and opened it to see Siyeon standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. But something told her that there was more behind that smile than the woman let on.

"S-Siyeon?" she asked, confused. Why was Siyeon at her door? She then remembered that Bora told her they met up a couple of times so probably the woman was here to see Bora. "Bora isn't home tonight. Did she forget to tell you?" she said, confused.

“Well that means that you’re alone then” Siyeon smiled “Even better” she added, stepping in and pushing Yubin backwards a bit.

"W- What?" Yubin tried to say when Siyeon closed the door behind her. "What do you care if I'm alon-" she tried to say when she finally understood what this was about. Yesterday Gahyeon told her that Siyeon knew about them.

“I think you know well enough what I’m here for, Blue Hair. I told you to stay away from my sister and you didn’t. I can accept that choice of her but what you did after that” Siyeon growled.

"What did I do after that?" Yubin asked confused about what she meant. She had to walk backwards because Siyeon was stepping closer to her with every word. This wasn't good. Just why today? She had to put her hand on the wall, behind her back, because she still felt really weak.

“Oh you think it’s funny? You think you can fucking fool me, Blue Hair” Siyeon hissed, stepping even closer and never breaking eye contact.

"Why don't you just tell me what the fuck you want Siyeon?" Yubin suddenly hissed, she had enough. "You stepped in my house, uninvited. What are you here for?" 

Siyeon didn’t appreciate her tone and pushed Yubin against the wall.

“The fact that you played with my sister and fucking hurt her yesterday, you fucking player” she suddenly yelled, slamming her fist on the wall.

"Y- Yesterday? I didn't even… I saw Gahyeon at college yesterday and I didn't hurt her!! What the fuck are you talking about?" Yubin yelled, trying her best to push Siyeon back. Her vision was a little blurry and she really didn't appreciate Siyeon pushing her against the wall. Her shoulder fucking hurt.

“You... You are disgusting!” Siyeon yelled, slapping Yubin’s face hard and breathing heavily. She couldn’t stand this girl just lying to her face when she clearly knew what she did to Gahyeon. Well Siyeon thought she did anyway.

Being really weak, the slap made Yubin lose her balance. She tripped and fell on the ground, suddenly putting her hand on her cheek. She had no idea of what was happening and she didn't have the strength to stand up again. She had to try a different approach. 

"Siyeon I- I don't really have the strength to do this tonight...so please, tell me what are you talking about" Yubin said, trying to use a calm tone. 

“I’m talking about how you invited my sister and then went to fuck some slut on your list” Siyeon yelled, bending down and hovering over Yubin, clenching her fists really hard. It was hard to stay in control and keep her fangs in but she was managing.

"I didn't go t-" Yubin tried to say but then she suddenly realized what happened. She invited Gahyeon over when they were at college and the pink haired girl promised she would be there. Yooh or Bora probably told the girl Yubin was somewhere else because they couldn't say she was in the bed, fighting for her life. "I- I'm sorry. I forgot… I didn't want to hurt her" Yubin said, knowing that apologizing was the only thing she could do at this point.

“You didn’t want to hurt her?” Siyeon laughed. “Are you fucking serious Blue Hair! What did you think would happen with this whole situation! You can go fuck all of those desperate sluts but stay away from my fucking sister” Siyeon threatened.

"Siyeon I really didn't mean to hurt her… I- I've always treated her with respect, believe it or not. I- I think I'm… I'm starting to sincerely care about your sister" Yubin said weakly. She didn't know what had gotten into her, maybe it was a mix of everything that happened. She almost lost her life, she still felt weak, Siyeon just slapped her, Yoohyeon was collaborating with a vampire… It was just a lot to take in. And Yubin couldn't forget that she thought about Gahyeon when her eyes were closing…

“You’re pathetic, Blue Hair, fucking pathetic” Siyeon sighed, turning around and leaving Yubin on the floor as she left their cottage, slamming the door shut. She didn’t care what Bora would think about her actions right now, she cared for the fact that her sister was safe and that Yubin got the message.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments


	23. Chapter 23

M: violence

It was 9pm and Yoohyeon was nervously waiting for 'Jiu', sitting on the little wall in the alley. It was kind of their place now, Yoohyeon thought as she shifted uncomfortably. She took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. 

"It's just work, Yooh. You can do it. You just have a common goal and nothing else" the silver haired girl mumbled to herself. She heard some noises and she instinctively looked up, expecting for someone to cover her eyes from behind. But the noise didn't come from the roof, it came from the alley. The black haired vampire was casually walking towards her. No 'guess who' tonight…

"You're here early" Yoohyeon sighed, jumping up from the wall and looking at the masked vampire walking straight towards her. "What's the plan today?" She asked, directly wanting to go to the work side of things.

"Another couple of strays, nothing too difficult" Minji answered weakly. "But Yoohyeon I.. I would like to talk with you. If you want we can wait for after the mission" the vampire asked.

"We'll see how long it takes. I can't decide that now" Yoohyeon coldly responded. "Lead the way"

Minji nodded and started walking, followed by Yoohyeon. After a couple of metres she stopped, opening her arms towards Yoohyeon 

"The place is pretty far, we will be there quickly if we use the roofs", she said, hoping that Yoohyeon would accept to hug her. She desperately needed an excuse to feel her close.

"Great, let's use the roofs then" Yoohyeon answered, grabbing onto one of the rain pipes and slowly trying to climb up the building by grabbing onto every little ledge possible.

"Let's say you'll make it to the roof… Do you have any idea of how to jump from roof to roof?" Minji asked with a sad smile as she watched Yoohyeon failing miserably. Climbing definitely wasn't her thing.

"I will... figure that out... when I get... up there" Yoohyeon yelled, using all her strength to pull herself up when one of her hands slipped off the ledge. "Fuck!" She shouted, angry at herself as she put her hand back and kept trying to go up.

Minji looked up at Yoohyeon. She wasn't good at it, but she was so stubborn that she was actually succeeding. She was able to climb for a couple of floors when she had the really bad idea of looking down. She quickly turned back, facing the wall again.

"Y- You can just jump up there. I'll catch up with you" Yoohyeon shouted to Minji as she tried to climb even higher. 

"No way I'm doing that! I'm here to catch you if you fall" Minji responded, really worried about the girl. Of course she also had another reason. Yoohyeon was wearing the same revealing outfit as yesterday and let's just say she had a good view of the hunter's exquisite butt.

"It's not like you care" Yoohyeon mumbled to herself, but Minji, being a vampire, heard it. 

"I do care, Yooh. Just stop this nonsense. Let me help you get up there. You will need half an hour to get to the roof, other two hours to figure out how to jump to the other roof and god knows how many hours to figure out how to go back on the ground" Minji said with a sigh.

"Oh right forgot you had that super hearing power. Any other power I need to be aware of?" Yoohyeon scoffed, angrily climbing upwards. She didn't need the vampire's help.

"I do have other powers, but I don't think you would like to know" Minji answered, starting to climb the building. She quickly caught up with Yoohyeon, placing herself on the hunter's side.

"Tell me all about them, let's see if there are some other ones I don't like on your list. And what are you doing, weren't you staying down for when I fell?" the hunter challenged, glaring to her side.

"I got tired of waiting. I know your arms and legs are burning right now. Just please… let me help you" she said, holding herself up with one hand and holding out her other arm towards Yoohyeon.

"I don't need your help, my arms and legs are totally fine" Yoohyeon lied with a scoff, trying to climb a bit faster to prove her point. She just couldn't be in the vampire's arms after yesterday.

"Yooh… I'll take you down, let's… let's just walk to the place" Minji said weakly, once again offering her hand to Yoohyeon.

"You have some super hearing powers but you appear to be deaf when you are close it seems! I told you that I'm getting up there on my own accord. Just stop being clingy, you made your point yesterday" Yoohyeon suddenly yelled.

"That was what I wanted to talk you about" Minji said but Yoohyeon shook her head.

"There is nothing to talk about! This is work, you and I… we have the same goal and nothing else" Yoohyeon yelled again "So go up there and let me be! If I fall that's on me, it's not like you-" she tried to say when her hand slipped again. This time she didn't have her feet well placed and they weren't able to hold her up. She desperately tried to keep herself up with her other hand but she couldn't. She felt a painful sting in the muscle of her arm, causing it to give out as she started falling.

Minji was quick to grab Yoohyeon's arm as she pulled the hunter back up and just jumped to the roof where she laid her down.

"What the fuck do you want to achieve by being this stubborn?! You almost died Yoohyeon!" She yelled, feeling a pain in her chest.

"I didn't" Yoohyeon said weakly, massaging her arm "I knew you would catch me" she admitted, standing up again. "Just bring me to the place" she added, walking closer to Minji with a neutral expression. She really didn't want to hug the vampire but this was useless. There was no way she could make it out alive.

"I shouldn't have had to catch you! You should've just taken my offer when we were on the ground instead of wanting to prove your point" Minji challenged, angry at Yoohyeon's behavior. She knew she shouldn't be because she understood, but she couldn't help it.

"Will you bring me there now or should I just try to jump to that roof myself?" Yoohyeon asked, pointing at the roof of the other building and totally ignoring what the vampire just told her.

Minji groaned and put an arm around Yoohyeon's shoulder and one under her butt, carrying her bridal style.

"Just hold on tight and we will be there in 15 minutes" she sighed, starting to run to her destination.

Yoohyeon did what she was told. She held on tight and she hid her face in the crook of the vampire's neck, because the wind was causing her hair to hit her in the face. She tightened the grip on 'Jiu' 's neck and she sighed. Why couldn't she have this? It felt so right.

"Y-Yoohyeon? C-can you s-stop breathing on m-my neck so h-heavily?" The vampire suddenly asked, interrupting the hunter's thoughts.

"Why?" Yoohyeon asked, not understanding what the problem was. "My hair is hitting me because of the wind" she explained.

"J-just don't breathe d-directly on my n-neck it's... distracting" Minji stuttered with a blush under her mask.

"I'm sorry…" Yoohyeon said weakly, it was clear that the vampire didn't like the proximity. She lowered her head, making sure to distance herself from the vampire's neck.

"That's way b-better, thanks" Minji said with a little smile, tightening her grip around Yoohyeon's shoulder to pull her a little closer. She wanted to be sure she wouldn't fall.

After less than 15 minutes they reached their destination and Minji stopped at the balcony of the flat where the strays were. She dropped Yoohyeon down and she looked through the window. She expected two vampires but it was actually three.

"From what I can see... three strays. Since you didn't like my plan yesterday, tell me yours" Minji asked, still observing them through the window.

"I don't mind using your plan again" Yoohyeon lied, trying to look confident. She really didn't want to use that plan, but she was too proud to say that. Minji felt her heart drop. Why was nothing she tried working?

"Well if you don't want me to learn any of your tactics, sure" she sighed. "Let me just do this" the vampire continued, opening some buttons of the blouse she was wearing.

Yoohyeon noticed what Minji was doing, but pretended not to. She took out her gun and loaded it with silver bullets while the vampire unbuttoned way too many buttons. She just looked away and gritted her teeth, deciding to not say anything about that. It wasn't her place anyway.

"Okay I think I'm ready to go in... or wait... maybe just one more button" Minji thought aloud, hoping to provoke Yoohyeon as she undid another button, making it so that even the largest part of her dark red bra was visible. "Now I'm ready"

Yoohyeon gulped and she had to use all her pride and all her strength not to say anything.

"Okay, go in then. I'll cover you. Let's do it like yesterday" she said in a cold voice. Minji sighed mentally, she really didn't want to go in there like this. Oh, well, it was the last time the vampires would be able to see anything anyway. She bent down in front of Yoohyeon and took her by the shoulders real quick.

"Don't miss" she said with a sad smile.

Yoohyeon shook her head as an answer. She wouldn't miss… she couldn't miss. Not when 'Jiu' 's life was at stake. She watched the vampire jump in through the open window and she quickly positioned herself so she could see everything and shoot at everyone.

When Minji was in she cleared her throat to gain the attention of the three men before using her seductive voice.

"Oh my... I seem to have wandered into the wrong place... I think I lost my way completely then... would you guys mind helping me out?" She pouted, speaking in a sexy low voice 

Two vampires looked at her from their chairs while the third one stood up with a smirk and walked towards her. 

"You are lost, you said?" he asked suspiciously and Minji nodded with a little smirk. When the man was close enough, Minji was about to make her move, but the man kicked her hard in her stomach, throwing her to the wall. 

"You think we don't know who you are? Vampires are talking about you everywhere. The seductive vampire. You walked in the wrong house today, sweetie" he hissed signaling the two other vampires to stand up.

"And what are they s-saying about me?" Minji coughed. She wasn't sure if the three knew about her tactic to kill them or not. They could just be talking about her body for all she knew.

The man didn't bother to answer, he just looked back at the two other vampires.

"You two go on the slut, I'll take care of the human" he said pointing at the window. Minji's eyes widened in panic. They were just strays, how did they know?

"I am not a slut, mister" she yelled, using her power to kick the man's knee so he would fall down.

As soon as he fell the two vampires in the room jumped on her. One of them dragged her to the ground while the other one helped the third vampire stand up. 

"Go, kill the human and then we will take care of her" the one who seemed to be the leader shouted.

"Yoohyeon, shoot!" Minji yelled as she heard a gunshot and saw one of the vampires fall down to the ground. She was trying to fight off the vampire who jumped on her as she saw the leader duck and glare her way.

"A slut working with a hunter, you must be desperate" he growled.

She tried to kick away the vampire who was on top of her, but she couldn't. The leader smirked as he crouched down and walked to the bookshelf. He picked that up without any effort and he threw it right in front of where Minji was, covering them from the window.

"Let's see how she will manage to shoot now. You are stuck here with us and she's stuck on a balcony. And she can't go down alone, can she?" The vampire said with a smirk "As soon as we are done with you, we will kill her too"

"She can come in here and fuck you up, you pigs" he screamed, slashing the face of the man on top of her with her nails.

"Hey hunter" the leader called out to Yoohyeon, ignoring his friend who was struggling. "Why are you helping her? She probably just seduced you with those nice looking boobs too. You don't have to do what she says. Just let us handle her without interrupting and we will let you go" he tried to manipulate her.

After a few seconds of silence, Yoohyeon cleared her throat.

"Can I trust you? How do I know you won't kill me as soon as you are done with her?" she asked with a steady voice.

"Believe me, we will be satisfied enough with this slut that we won't even think about you" he replied, smirking at Minji.

"I can't really trust your word now, can I? Let's do it like this… One if you will open the front door for me, I will walk in the room with my gun pointed at you and you will just let me walk out. And then you are free to do whatever you want with her" Yoohyeon said with her voice still steady "I have no assurance that she will be enough for you, so I will walk out of here before that" she added.

"Sweetie, we aren't dumb. You can just shoot us if we go open the door. Throw your gun in here right now" the man countered.

"Fine. If I throw my gun in there, you will go open the door for me and let me go?" She asked with a shaky voice as she could hear 'Jiu' struggling behind the bookshelf.

"Of course, unless you want to stay and hear the show. It's not much work to get that slut's shirt off" he laughed.

After a couple of minutes Minji heard the sound of something dropping right next to her. She looked down to see Yoohyeon's gun on the ground. The leader took it and checked it, he had the feeling that the hunter was trying to fool him. He opened the magazine of the gun and he saw that it was loaded with silver bullets, and one was missing. The one she used to shoot the other vampire. He smirked… she really threw her weapon in there. The man came from behind the bookshelf and looked at the window seeing no one.

"Don't be scared, hunter, I'll just open the door for you" he chuckled.

No one answered so the leader carefully walked to the window and he noticed that the balcony was empty. There was a long rope hooked to the balcony.

"Fuck, the hunter got away. She used a rope to go down to the other balcony" the leader explained to the other vampire. Minji felt a sharp pain in her chest. Did Yoohyeon really leave her in this situation? Maybe it really was just her charming power that kept her hooked. She knows that in this kind of situation, when humans felt frightened, the charming spell didn't work anymore.

She tried to push the man, who luckily didn't manage to hurt her yet off one more time but it failed again. That kick to her stomach really did a lot to her. She kept struggling when she suddenly saw a flash of silver who pushed the man off of Minji.

Yoohyeon knew she had to be smarter than them. She pretended to be scared and to be naive, she gave her weapon to them and she tied a rope on the balcony, to make them believe she escaped. Instead she carefully jumped into the room and waited for the leader to be distracted, to jump on the one that was holding 'Jiu' down. She was unarmed and scared as hell… the only weapon they had now was the black haired vampire. And Yoohyeon trusted her.

Minji quickly stood up and lunged at the man Yoohyeon pushed away to quickly snap his neck. When she did that Yoohyeon took hold of Minji and pulled her back behind the bookcase because the leader was pointing a gun at them.

"You fucking, lying shit! Get back here so I can blow your brains out, hunter!" He yelled, sounding furious.

"You can attack him" Yoohyeon quickly said and the black haired vampire shook her head.

"He has your gun, I can't just walk there and hope he won't shoot me" Minji said confused.

"I swapped the first two bullets. They're not silver bullets. They're pretty different but I figured that if only two out of 8 were slightly different he wouldn't notice" she said scratching her head "You have to take him down before he shoots the third bullet though..because that one will kill you Jiu" Yoohyeon said worriedly. Minji was honestly baffled by her intelligence and courage. She just jumped on a vampire, unarmed to save her.

"You're a genius, Yooh" she whispered, caressing her cheek and revealing herself, immediately being hit by a bullet.

Before she could even react another bullet hit her. She clenched a hand on her heart, where the bullet had hit her and she fell to the ground, back first. Yoohyeon widened her eyes in terror… she heard two shots, not three. Why was the black haired vampire laying on the ground, looking dead? Did she make a mistake with the bullets? 

"Now that the vampire slut is gone, taking down an unarmed hunter won't be a problem" the man said casually walking through the room and letting out his fangs. He smirked down at Minji proud of himself and stepped over her body. 

"You're cute an eye candy too, sweetie" he laughed, licking his lips upon seeing Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon couldn't see that vampire stepping on Minji's body. She crawled to her, pushing the leader away. She took 'Jiu' in her arms and just stood there. She would be dead in a couple of seconds anyway.

"Jiu? Jiu?" she asked, shaking her body "I… I messed up. I- It's my fault" she said weakly, not believing what she just did. She basically killed 'Jiu'.

"Leave the vampire slut alone already, she didn't care about you" the man growled, taking Minji by the arm and dropping her behind him. "Now what to do with a nice looking hunt-" he tried to say as he felt two fangs deep in his neck.

"I told you I'm not a slut" Minji growled against his neck, hitting the gun out of his hand.

The leader tried to push Minji away but he couldn't. Yoohyeon quickly ran to take her gun and she aimed at his heart. Minji detached her fangs from him and pushed him a little towards Yoohyeon who shot a bullet straight through his heart and the leader's dead body fell on the ground.

"Nice and easy" Minji said with a smirk.

"Jiu? How? You were-" Yoohyeon asked in disbelief making the vampire chuckle.

"Come on, you said three shots, not two. You are not the only one who can play a bit of theatre" 

"I thought… I thought I messed up. I thought I killed you" Yoohyeon said, trying to stop her tears from falling again. 

"And I thought you left…but I- I wouldn't have blamed you if you did" Minji admitted weakly.

"I... I could never leave you, Jiu. Why did you think that?" Yoohyeon said, shaking her head. Minji put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Let me get rid of these bodies first, that talks a little easier" Minji laughed, picking them up and throwing them out the window like thrash.

She threw down the first and as she bent down to take the second, she thought about what to say to Yoohyeon. She didn't know what to say… how could she justify the fact that she rejected her yesterday and she changed her mind now? She thought Yoohyeon was attracted by her charming power but now she was sure… it couldn't be just that. The charming power wouldn't work on a frightened human, because the survival instinct was stronger. But Yoohyeon gave away her weapon, she attacked a vampire unarmed and she crawled in front of another vampire just to hold Minji's body. She felt overwhelmed with all these thoughts and right after she threw down the last body, she turned around and walked at a fast pace towards Yoohyeon. She gently pushed her against the wall and locked lips with her.

Yoohyeon was taken aback. Out of everything that could've happened, she didn't expect this. She expected Minji to joke around, to yell at her, to scold her for being reckless, to just act like nothing happened, but she didn't expect this.

She wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck and pulled her closer to her body, moving her lips in sync with hers. She maybe didn't expect this, but this was what she wanted.

Minji kissed her softly and gently. One hand was on the wall, right beside Yoohyeon's head, while the other arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. After a few more minutes Yoohyeon detached herself from the vampire, completely out of breath.

"You… you said you wanted… to talk" she said laughing a little. Minji chuckled and caressed Yoohyeon's cheek.

"I have a feeling we skipped that part. I just wanted to say that I messed up. I was afraid that... that it were my powers that hooked you and didn't want... want to make use of that. I just-" she started rambling when she was silenced by Yoohyeon.

"What made you change your mind?" The hunter asked, placing a finger on Minji's lips, gently caressing her lower lip without being able to remove her gaze from there.

"You did" Minji just said, pulling Yoohyeon closer, almost making their lips touch again. "I-... I can't get you out of my mind. What you just did, that proved it all" she continued, pulling Yoohyeon even closer, looking at her with hungry eyes.

"I- I couldn't leave you… he was saying… horrible things and I- I wasn't able to think straight. I was trying to think about a plan but he… he kept saying that… and I- I didn't know what was happening to you behind the bookshelf" Yoohyeon rambled as she pulled Minji closer. She was so scared that something might have happened to her.

"You are pretty crazy... thanks, Yoohyeon! And what horrible things? I only heard him say I had good looking boobs" Minji joked around like she always did.

Yoohyeon leaned closer to Minji until their foreheads touched. She just stayed like this for a few seconds. She opened her eyes and looked in Minji's ones through her mask. 

"How can I be so crazy over you when I don't even know who you are, how you look like… I don't even know your name" Yoohyeon said weakly, rubbing a thumb on Minji's cheek.

"You know my second name, you know my intentions, you know my feelings. The only thing you don't know is my face and my first name. I have proof that this is enough to make you go crazy" Minji whispered, poking Yoohyeon's chest to refer to her heartbeat.

The younger girl blushed, locking eyes with Minji. She shyly put a hand on Minji's chest, hoping to be able to feel her heartbeat. She needed to know that her heart wasn't the only one about to jump out of her chest.

"Once you got your proof, feel free to move down even more" Minji chuckled, making Yoohyeon hit her shoulder with her free hand.

"We were having a moment and you ruined it!" Yoohyeon protested, pouting a little and playing with a strand of hair of the black haired vampire. She looked at the mask and she felt sad… that mask was the only thing between her and the real identity of the woman she had feelings for. Her hand moved on her own and it went on Minji's mask. Her fingers brushed against it… until they took hold of the mask. She didn't want to do it, but her fingers were acting on their own. She had to know… 

"Yoohyeon" Minji whispered. "Don't. Not now" she added, putting her hand on Yoohyeon's arm to stop her. "I don't think we should do that yet"

"What if I think we should, Jiu? Do… Do I have a say in that?" The silver haired hunter asked, without removing her fingers from the mask, looking up to lock eyes with the vampire.

"I don't think you should have a say but if you feel like you do, go ahead" Minji responded, not knowing what she would do if Yoohyeon actually did it. She probably would just flee.

Yoohyeon slightly pulled the mask towards her, just a little, with her trembling hand. She looked in Minji's eyes and she could see there was fear in them. Why was she scared? The younger girl sighed faintly and removed her fingers from the mask. 

"Thank you Yoohyeon" the vampire whispered, brushing her lips against hers. "I promise that the mask won't bother you for much longer but please, trust me for now" she asked.

"I trust you, Jiu. I just… I- I wanted to see your face" Yoohyeon admitted, brushing her lips on Minji's ones.

"Don't just see me right now, Yoohyeon" she whispered, biting her lip. "Feel me"

Yoohyeon felt shivers running up her spine and she couldn't hold back anymore. She pulled Minji insanely close to her body and she crushed her lips on hers. If the kiss they shared before was soft and sweet, this one was hungry and rough. They just needed to release all the tension, all the fear and all those feelings they shared during these intense weeks. Minji took hold of Yoohyeon's arms and walked her to the other side of the room to push her against the wall.

She pulled the hunter's legs up who immediately wrapped them around the older woman's waist. Minji softly bit Yoohyeon's lower lip, making her let out a soft moan.

The vampire took that opportunity to slip her tongue in Yoohyeon's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance but there wasn't a winner. They needed each other so much that none of them wanted to surrender.

Yoohyeon ran her hands up and down Minji's back but that wasn't enough she needed more. She needed to desperately feel more.

She slipped her hands under Minji's shirt, caressing her bare back. She didn't know if this was the vampire's charming power or if it was just the effect that 'Jiu' had on her, but she needed more. She needed way more than this. Minji pushed herself closer to Yoohyeon in reaction to the hunter running her hands over her back. She wanted to feel Yoohyeon close to her, she needed to feel her. Their tongues kept dancing together hungrily when Minji finally won the battle for dominance.

Yoohyeon moaned in the kiss and tightened the grip of her legs on Minji's waist. She didn't know what had gotten into her, when she suddenly remembered that Minji's shirt was almost completely unbuttoned. This kiss was turning her on so much that she couldn't help but take hold of Minji's shirt and pull it open completely.

“Jiu... More” she moaned when she got the chance to speak since Minji was still taking control of the kiss. The vampire moved her hands down and settled them on Yoohyeon’s butt. Yoohyeon pulled Minji even closer with her legs, still desperately running her hands over the smooth skin of Minji’s back.

Feeling Yoohyeon's legs tightening their grip on her waist, Minji pushed Yoohyeon even more against the wall, to make sure that their bodies were impossibly close. Minji was overwhelmed by everything that was happening. They said that being intimate with someone you really care about is easier for vampires because you don't want to hurt them… but they didn't say that your senses can feel way too much. Minji could feel it all. Yoohyeon's heart bumping into her chest, her pulse beating on her neck, her blood flowing in her veins. She felt like she was losing control… she wanted more. She wanted to hear her moan because of her fangs piercing her neck.

The vampire moved one hand from Yoohyeon's butt to her neck and started to massage it. She admired the soft, delicate skin under her fingers which made her mind go into overdrive. She deepened the kiss even more and wanted Yoohyeon's hands all over her body. Even if she was losing control, even if she wasn't thinking straight, she wanted this so much.

Yoohyeon couldn't pull off Minji's shirt because her arms were stuck in keeping her up, but she pulled it down from her shoulders, letting it hang on her arms. She trailed her fingers on Minji's bare shoulders and she moaned at the contact with the vampire's skin. Minji detached herself from the kiss as she rubbed her fingers on Yoohyeon's neck. Once her eyes fixed themselves on the silver haired girl's neck, she wasn't able to move them anymore. 

"Jiu? Are... are you okay?" Yoohyeon asked, trying to recover from the kiss. She looked in the vampire's eyes who were still fixed on her neck and smiled. The hunter kept running her hands over Minji's bare back and shoulders, letting them trail down to Minji's sides, really close to her clothed breasts.

Minji nodded, but she couldn't move her gaze away. She was internally fighting with herself because a part of her just wanted to dive in Yoohyeon's neck and taste her blood again. 

"I'm just… I'm trying so hard not to bite you" Minji admitted, running her thumb on the skin of Yoohyeon's neck. Of course Yoohyeon knew what was going on and she was debating if she should allow her to. The hunter had horrible experiences with vampire bites. Her parents died because of vampires, Yubin was bitten yesterday, so why was she willing to let Jiu do that?

Minji could almost hear Yoohyeon's thoughts because she was thinking so hard about something that her brain was basically fuming… And Minji knew what it was. She tried her best to move her gaze from Yoohyeon's neck to her eyes.

"Yooh, you don't have to and I would never ask you to. I just needed to stop the kiss for a second… because it was getting really painful to resist" Minji admitted, cupping Yoohyeon's cheek. 

"I trust you... Jiu... I just... I feel... I feel like I need to feel you right now... I want to touch every inch of your skin. Just touching you feels... amazing... what... what is this?" Yoohyeon asked, panting a little. She felt really hot.

"I don't know but… whatever it is… I'm feeling it too" Minji admitted, giving a peck on Yoohyeon's lips, then moving on her cheek and going up to bite her earlobe. 

"I want to feel every inch of you too" she whispered in Yoohyeon's ear and the silver haired girl arched her back with a moan.

"Jiu... can you... take off my shirt? It's... too hot" Yoohyeon asked with a hot whisper, looking the vampire straight in her eyes. Minji nodded and carried the hunter over to the couch where she put her down again.

She carefully took off the hunter's shirt and she threw it on the ground, leaning in to kiss the silver haired girl again, pushing her down on the couch and hovering over her. She regretted right after because it was definitely too much. Yoohyeon's almost naked body under her fingers… her moans… her scent… she tried to detach herself from the kiss, but Yoohyeon kept her in place. She pulled Minji down with her, lying on Yoohyeon's body and making their clothed breasts touch. The hunter's hands nestled themselves in Minji's hair as they pulled the vampire closer to deepen the kiss even more. She couldn't get enough of the older woman's taste.

Minji was fighting with herself once again. A part of her just wanted to keep going with whatever was happening. She wanted Yoohyeon, she wanted her so badly… But the other part of her was pleading for her to stop. She was getting too involved and Yoohyeon wasn't a vampire, Minji couldn't be too rough, she couldn't get carried away. She took hold of Yoohyeon's shoulders as she detached herself from the heated kiss.

"W- Wait" she said, panting "This is… this is getting too much" she said, feeling her fangs threatening to come out. Yoohyeon sat up a little and put her hands behind Minji, looking confused.

"W-what do you m-mean? Do you n-not like t-this?" She asked worriedly, it felt so right for her and the thought of it not being the same for the vampire scared her.

"It's… uhm… it's actually the opposite, Yooh. I'm liking this way too much and it's… it's getting really impossible for me not to… you know" Minji admitted, looking down. Yoohyeon understood what she meant but she smiled. Minji had saved her life so many times, she did everything to make her feel comfortable. She was sure she could put her life in the vampire's hands without risking anything.

"Then just... e-embrace it, Jiu... let go" she whispered, pulling the vampire closer again.

Minji widened her eyes and shook her head, not believing that Yoohyeon really told her that.

"N- no I- I can't do it. I don't want you to feel forced to do it just because it's painful for me not to bite you, Yoohyeon. This is… this is something really intimate because of the feeling you will-" Minji was trying to say but Yoohyeon stopped her. She grabbed Minji's hands and guided them to her clothed breasts before pulling Minji closer.

"What I'm feeling for you is also really intimate. I think of you during the day and when I see you at night, my heart goes crazy. So just... do it... take me" Yoohyeon whispered in a low voice.

Minji didn't know what to respond. It was the same thing for her… Yoohyeon was a constant in her mind and her heart went crazy as well every time they met. Minji gently massaged one of Yoohyeon's clothed breasts while the other hand went up to her neck, pulling her hair on the side and she slowly bent down, with her eyes fixed on Yoohyeon's eyes. The younger girl moaned at the touch and willingly tilted her head to the side, fully exposing her neck. Minji's eyes went wide as her gaze fixed on Yoohyeon's veins. She bent down, blowing some hot air on her neck before giving it a long lick.

Yoohyeon arched her back and wrapped her arms around Minji's shoulders. She was about to get bitten by a vampire and she was willingly letting it happen. Well… she wasn't just letting it happen, she wanted it to happen. She desperately wanted to feel the intimate sensation Minji was talking about and she wanted to feel it with her. Yoohyeon was turned on and she couldn't wait anymore, she pulled Minji closer to her neck.

"Jiu... b-bite... please" she moaned.

Minji couldn't wait anymore. She let out her fangs and gently kissed Yoohyeon's neck, before piercing it. Yoohyeon whimpered a little at the feeling of the fangs entering her skin and she tightened her grip on Minji's shoulders. Minji started to drink from Yoohyeon while her hand kept massaging the silver haired girl clothed breast. Yoohyeon already felt good with Minji touching her breast, when Jiu's fangs entered her skin she felt a fierce pain but not long after that pain transformed into a heavenly sensation when she started drinking from her. Yoohyeon raised her legs, wrapping them on Minji's waist again and pulling the vampire completely down on her body with them. The pleasure she was feeling was incredible and she found herself moaning loudly.

Her body tensed up and she arched her back, losing her mind. Her body was on fire and she longed for more. She noticed that the vampire was drinking really slowly compared to last time. That was the proof that Minji was completely in control and wanted the hunter to feel good.

Yoohyeon nestled her hand in Minji's hair, caressing her neck and keeping her in place. She could barely control her body anymore because the pleasure was getting too much. She had never felt anything like this in her life. 

"Jiu... Jiu... Jiu!" Yoohyeon moaned, feeling her mind go blank. She just gave in to the sensation and let her body do what it wanted. She just gave herself to Minji.

Minji smiled against Yoohyeon's skin, she could feel the silver haired girl's body shiver under her touch, she loved to hear the hunter moan her name and she wished this could go on forever. As that thought crossed her mind her eyes widened. Siyeon. She promised to Siyeon that she would be home at midnight! She really didn't want this to be over yet, but she messed up big time with the younger vampire and she couldn't afford to let her down again. She slowly retracted her fangs from Yoohyeon's neck, kissing the skin to make it heal faster. She looked at Yoohyeon who still had her eyes closed and slowly opened them.

"Ji- Jiu?" She asked, completely out of breath.

"I think this is enough for tonight, Yooh. You might not realize it now but I'm pretty sure you will realize it later… this will be really tiring for you and you will need to rest" Minji smiled to the younger girl, placing a peck on her lips. The silver haired girl cupped Minji's cheek and pouted.

"It felt... so good I want... more" she chuckled. "What... are we now?"

"What do you want us to be, Yooh?" Minji asked, caressing the hunter's cheek and looking down at her lips.

"I'm pretty sure that... that I have feelings for you" Yoohyeon chuckled, looking in the vampire's eyes.

"I'm pretty sure we both have feelings… I mean, look at us" Minji said chuckling. They were a hunter and a vampire… both shirtless, Minji was laying on top of Yoohyeon and the hunter just let her bite her.

"Do you... do you really feel something for me? This wasn't just... lust or whatever?" Yoohyeon asked, kind of worried.

"I'm sure, Yooh. I have feelings for you. This was… this was different from everything I've ever felt" Minji admitted, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes. The hunter felt really happy and kissed Minji again really quickly.

"Then... how do we do this? Us?" She asked. She was the leader of a group of hunters and Jiu was the leader of a group of vampires. It was pretty complicated.

"Well… I can't really take you out for dinner wearing a mask but… uhm… Would you like to go on a vampire hunt date with me, every day, at 9pm?" Minji asked with a shy smile on her lips.

"How romantic" Yoohyeon chuckled with a big smile.

"I mean, we just made out after we almost died in this room" Minji reasoned and then she thought of a place where they could actually go to have a proper date. She only had to ask Handong if she was okay with meeting Yoohyeon. "Maybe I can do something more romantic but...no promises" Minji said, giving another peck on Yoohyeon's lips and the younger girl nodded, chuckling. 

"Jiu… how about our teams? I talked about you to both of my friends and they… I didn't expect that but… they're both fine with meeting you. Even the one that almost died because I swapped the bullets for you" Yoohyeon explained.

"Let's have one more 'date' with the two of us tomorrow and the day after that we should both bring our second in command to meet. Does that sound good?" Minji suggested, looking at the time again, she only had 15 minutes left.

"It sounds perfect" Yoohyeon said with a smile. "I really hope our teams will get along. Not only for the mission… I mean, they are the most important people in my life and I really want them to like you" Yoohyeon admitted shyly.

"Oh I'm sure it will be just fine" Minji smirked, thinking about Siyeon and Gahyeon connected with Bora and Yubin. She stood up from the couch and walked to Yoohyeon's shirt, picking it up and handing it to her. "Here cover yourself before I lose my mind again" she laughed.

Yoohyeon shyly took her shirt and dressed herself. She looked as Minji buttoned up her shirt again and she couldn't believe all of this just happened. She brushed her fingers on her neck, feeling the little two holes made by Minji.

"They will be gone in a couple of hours, don't worry. I've been really gentle" Minji said with a sweet smile.

"I know you were, thank you. It felt amazing" Yoohyeon shyly admitted, kissing Minji again. She was pretty sure she already got addicted to doing that. "Let's go then shall we?"

"Should I pick you up or… do you want to try on your own again? Maybe it will be easier to go down the building than go up on the rain pipes" Minji said laughing, mocking the younger girl.

"Shut up! Just pick me up, I know you like touching my butt anyway" Yoohyeon challenged with a smirk.

Minji smirked and picked up the hunter, wrapping an arm under her butt and holding onto the window with her other hand. Yoohyeon could feel that Minji was treating her in a completely different way. Before tonight she was always so polite, respectfully picking her up and always being careful of where she put her hands. Now she picked her up almost in a possessive way. Yoohyeon was hers and she knew it. She was not afraid to touch her anymore.

"Thanks for tonight, I'm already looking forward to tomorrow Jiu" Yoohyeon whispered, wrapping her arms around the vampire's neck and resting her head in the crook of her neck. Minji started running across the rooftops and this time she didn't complain about the hunter breathing on her neck, she liked it...

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, much love ♥


	24. Chapter 24

A surprise update for our dear readers! ♥

After dropping Yoohyeon on a street next to her house, Minji ran back home. She really couldn't afford to be late, not this time. She entered the front door and ran upstairs, literally barging into her and Siyeon's bedroom. 

"I am five minutes late but I am here!! I know we said midnight but I-" she started to say when she noticed their bed was empty. Fuck. Siyeon probably waited until midnight and then she left. She was about to run out of the room to go apologize with the younger girl but when she turned around she bumped violently into the poor Siyeon that was about to enter the room.

“Minji, you’re actually here? Wow” Siyeon chuckled, kind of surprised that the older girl held her word.

“Yup, I was exactly on time” Minji lied, with a proud smirk.

“Oh really? So who were you talking to then, saying you were late just now?” Siyeon laughed. It was so funny that Minji always forgot they were vampires.

"Fine! I was five minutes late but I'm here! Come on, let's go to bed and cuddle a little!" Minji said undressing herself and putting on her pajamas. She quickly jumped on the bed and patted her hand by her side. Siyeon chuckled and laid down beside the older vampire. She was happy Minji was home. As soon as she laid down besides Minji, two hands wrapped around her from behind.

“So you want to be the big spoon again? I’m still certain you like being the little one” Siyeon chuckled. Minji just hit her shoulder and kissed her ear.

“Shut up, Singnie” she whispered, pulling her closer.

Siyeon chuckled and snuggled closer to Minji. The older vampire placed a kiss on Siyeon's head 

"So… how was your day Singnie?" She asked softly.

“I uh, I went over to Bora’s house when you met Yoohyeon. You remember what I told you about Gahyeon being down?” Siyeon asked and Minji nodded, playing with Siyeon’s hair.

"Blue hair asked her to go over yesterday night. Gahyeon told me and we fought about that… but at the end she decided to go anyway. Less than 15 minutes later she came back home because that fucking player went to another girl's house to fuck. Minji, you should have seen Gahyeon's face… she was so hurt" Siyeon said, angrily. Minji widened her eyes. Yubin wouldn’t have been able to go over to fuck some girl, Yoohyeon told her she was close to death yesterday.

“Wait, Siyeon. Are you sure Yubin wasn’t home? Yoohyeon told me she and her group went on a mission yesterday and Yubin got badly hurt. She was in no state to leave that house” Minji told the younger vampire.

"Badly hurt? What do you mean?" Siyeon asked, suddenly turning towards Minji.

"I don't know exactly how badly but when Yoohyeon told me she was devastated because it happened for her fault. I didn't want to push her to say too much but from what I know a vampire bit Yubin from behind and he was using her body as shield so Bora and Yoohyeon couldn't shoot him… so he drank from her for quite a long time" Minji explained and Siyeon widened her eyes. Yubin wasn't lying when she said she didn't know what Siyeon was talking about?

“So you’re telling me I went over there and... Oh my god! I need to apologize to her and... Gahyeon needs to know this too” Siyeon gasped.

"What are you talking about, Singnie? You went over there and? Apologize for what?" Minji asked, confused.

"I- I messed up Minji. I was so angry because Gahyeon was hurt so I… I went there today and Yubin was alone because Bora was out and Yoohyeon was with you… and I… she tried to tell me that she didn't know what I was talking about but I didn't believe her and I kept insulting her and I… I slapped her in the face, Minji, and she fell down. Oh my god, that's why she looked so pale" Siyeon said, putting her hands in her hair. Minji pulled Siyeon closer and kissed her neck.

“Hey, don’t worry, you didn’t know baby. You had all the reasons to believe she was out, you couldn’t possibly know. Just go apologize and it will all be alright” Minji whispered in her ear.

"I will go there right after our patrol tomorrow morning" Siyeon said, nodding "Oh my god Bora will be so pissed at me! I slapped Yubin! I slapped her sister for no reason, Minji. I would hate her if she slapped Gahyeon for no reason!" Siyeon said, panicking a little.

“Siyeon, calm down. If you just explain everything it will be alright. Who told Gahyeon about Yubin being out anyway?” Minji questioned.

"Bora did. And how am I supposed to explain it? They can't know I know about them being hunters and Yubin being hurt" Siyeon reasoned "I… I will just go there and apologize to Yubin… hoping that she and Bora won't hate me" she said with a sigh.

“Well, it’s clear that Bora lied and she knows it’s a sensitive topic for you, so do you really think she won’t understand” Minji said in a soft tone, trying to let Siyeon see that it wasn’t as bad as the younger vampire thought.

"I really hope you are right, Minji" Siyeon said weakly. She really liked spending time with Bora and she didn't want to get in a fight with her. And she felt bad towards Yubin..she insulted the girl, she called her pathetic and she slapped her for no reason at all. She really had to apologize. Siyeon took Minji's arms and she brought them on her waist.

"Let's rest now, Minji. I will fix everything tomorrow and maybe you are right and it's not as bad as I think it is" she said weakly, yawning right after that.

“There is one more thing I want to tell you. Me and Yoohyeon decided that the day after tomorrow, you and Bora can meet each other as vampire and hunter” Minji said, pulling Siyeon closer to her body.

"What? How? She… She will know I'm a vampire" Siyeon said, totally panicking. "Oh wait… I will wear a mask like yours right?"

“I think that would be best yes” Minji laughed “Do you have any idea for your name though?” she asked.

"A name… mm… what if they just call me Wolfie?" Siyeon asked, scratching her head. She really was bad with names.

“That’s what I call you in bed sometimes, do you really want to take that name?” Minji laughed and Siyeon hit Minji’s thigh.

“You give me a name then, weirdo” Siyeon countered with a chuckle.

"How about Monica? I really think it suits a gorgeous black haired cutie with a wolf's gaze like you" Minji said, snuggling against Siyeon. Siyeon pretended to puke at Minji’s flirting.

“Ugh why do you always have to be so cheesy? But sure, I like Monica. Monica and Jiu” she smiled.

"Monica and Jiu" Minji repeated "Like it's always been and always will be. Whatever happens, Siyeon, you will always be my soulmate" Minji said to reassure the girl. She noticed that she was afraid about Minji leaving her behind because of Yoohyeon.

“I know it’s just... It’s weird to see you connect with someone else” Siyeon admitted in a weak voice. “Yes of course you had friendships with other people but never like your friendship or whatever it is with Yoohyeon now”

"We are… I don't know what we are but I think it's safe to say that we are connected somehow too, now. But we will talk about this after you meet her… I really want you to know her, before I tell you everything" Minji admitted, hoping that Siyeon would understand. "And I know it's weird for you to see me connected with someone else but I really want you to know that this doesn't change our relationship. I love you, Singnie… you know that.. no one will ever change that" Minji said, placing a kiss on Siyeon's cheek.

“Thanks Minji, I just... I needed to hear that” Siyeon yawned. “Is there anything else or shall we go to sleep now, bunny?” she added in a tired tone.

"We can go to sleep if...uhm… if you let me be the little spoon for tonight" Minji said with a shy tone. Siyeon chuckled, nodding and Minji quickly turned around and let Siyeon hug her from behind.

"Is 'for tonight' still valid if you say it every night?" Siyeon asked with a chuckle and Minji snuggled closer to her.

“Good night Siyeon” Minji just said, not wanting to argue about that now, she just wanted to sleep with Siyeon hugger her right now.

“Good night Minji” Siyeon whispered with a little laugh, nestling her head in the crook of Minji’s neck.

-

After a tiring morning at college, Gahyeon walked home and as soon as she entered she dropped her backpack on the floor with a heavy sigh. Siyeon was passing right in front of the door when Gahyeon walked in and she looked at her with a questioning look, while sipping some blood from a straw.

“Hard day at college? Did you fight with Yubin?” she asked, putting her cup of blood on a shelf and walking over to her little sister to give her a hug.

"No, she… she wasn't at college today. She texted me that she was staying home because she wasn't feeling good" Gahyeon said, looking at her sister "I didn't even text her back… she doesn't deserve it, right?" she asked her sister. Siyeon didn’t know what to say. Maybe she did deserve it? She just hugged her sister tighter and kissed her forehead.

“I... I think that maybe you should talk with Yubin first before concluding things?” Siyeon suggested, surprising Gahyeon.

“But you were right about her. She indeed doesn’t care and I fell for her trap. Why the turnaround all of the sudden?” the pink haired girl questioned.

Siyeon couldn't explain to Gahyeon why she changed her mind, not yet. She couldn't reveal to her what happened to Yubin.

"I thought about this a lot last night… I thought about what you said and maybe you were right. I was judging her only as a player without knowing her. Maybe...just maybe… she does care a little?" Siyeon tried to say and it wasn't entirely a lie. Gahyeon just nodded and sighed.

“I’ll talk with her at college tomorrow then, if she is there that is”

"Good. Maybe she does have an explanation for bailing on you" Siyeon said, kissing Gahyeon's forehead. "Is this why you came back home like this? Throwing away your backpack and sighing? Because Yubin wasn't there today?" She asked softly.

“Yes... It’s just... she invited me over because we” Gahyeon said, stopping in the middle of her sentence. Maybe Siyeon wouldn’t like to hear this “We were making out against the lockers and she had to go, she felt really guilty that she had to leave me there.

"That is… definitely TMI… but… are you trying to tell me that the only reason you were sad she wasn't there is because you didn't get to continue your make out session against the lockers?" Siyeon asked, trying to ignore the fact that her little sister was making out at school, with a player.

“I can’t lie and say I wouldn’t mind to have continued it but no, I also just missed her as a person. Like I said, she was the only one I talked to so, I was kind of lonely today” Gahyeon said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry sis. I'm sure you will talk about it and you will fix this" Siyeon said, combing Gahyeon's hair "And I wanted to say that I'm sorry Gahyeon, you were right. I was so angry that I didn't take the time to sit down and talk properly about that with you. Just know that, from now on, I will listen carefully to you, even if it involves Yubin" she added with a smile.

Gahyeon just smiled and kissed Siyeon’s cheek. She was so happy to have a big sister like her.

“Thank you so much, sis, I love you and I couldn’t wish a better sister than you” she whispered.

"Y- you mean that?" Siyeon asked, tearing up a little. She knew Gahyeon loved her but sometimes she really felt like she was a terrible sister. No one teaches you how to be an older sister, so you just try and fail, and try and fail again... but maybe Siyeon wasn't failing anymore.

“Of course I do! I feel like I can tell you everything, even though it takes you some time to think about it. You and Minji are always there for me” Gahyeon cheered, picking up her backpack and throwing it on her back. “I’m going, up I have some homework, see you in a bit, sis”

"I love you, sis" Siyeon said with a smile, looking at the girl walking upstairs. It was in situations like this one that she realized… she had no regrets at all. 

"I love you too, sis!" Gahyeon replied, turning towards Siyeon and flashing her a huge smile. Siyeon put on her coat and took the car keys. She desperately wanted to go apologize to Yubin. She acted horribly. Her heart also hurt a bit. Gahyeon saying she couldn’t wish for a better big sister made her so happy, but at the same time, it also made her feel so guilty of what she did in the past.

-=-

Siyeon decided to go to Yubin's house right after the talk with Gahyeon. She needed to apologize to the blue haired girl for everything she said...and for the slap she gave her. She really shouldn't have done that, but she thought that the girl hurt Gahyeon on purpose and she lost her mind. She felt really bad because she noticed that Yubin was really pale and weak, because she fell on the ground with a slap… but she couldn't imagine she was almost killed by a vampire. Once she arrived at the hunter’s cottage she knocked on the door and it was Yubin who opened the door. When she noticed Siyeon she immediately started closing it again but the vampire stuck a foot between the door.

“Wait, we need to talk” she said in a soft voice with an awkward smile.

"If with 'talk' you mean you insulting me and slapping me in the face… no thank you. Been there, done that" Yubin said, trying to push the door closed, ignoring Siyeon's foot.

“Yubin, I’m sorry about that I-” Siyeon tried to apologize when Yubin just opened the door and started yelling.

“You’re sorry?! You fucking came to our house, start accusing me and slap me in the face!”

"I know… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I should have let you speak and I shouldn't have slapped you… that was… I'm ashamed of the way I acted" Siyeon admitted, locking eyes with Yubin.

“You should be! That’s not what you fucking do when you come to someone else’s house” Yubin continued yelling and Bora who was in the kitchen preparing some food wanted to see what the commotion was all about.

The small woman walked towards the door and she noticed that Yubin was the one yelling at the door. She walked to her and she put a hand on her shoulder, moving her a little to see who was outside.

“Siyeon? What are you doing here? And why is Yubin yelling at you exactly?” she gasped, looking between the two women with raised eyebrows.

Siyeon looked down, ashamed… she really hoped that Bora could stay out of this. She cared about her and she knew that all of this would probably just end their relationship. Bora loved Yubin like a sister and Siyeon barging in their house to insult and slap Yubin...well… Bora would never accept that. 

"I… I was here the other day and-" Siyeon started to say, not able to look at Bora in the eyes, but she was cut of by Yubin

"I wasn't yelling at her" the blue haired girl said, surprising both.

“Then what were you doing? Just talking really loudly? That’s my thing” Bora laughed. “So what’s going on here? Why are you here, Siyeon?” she asked, repeating her question and turning to the vampire.

Siyeon looked back and forth at Yubin and Bora a few times, before locking eyes with Bora. She had to let this out… Bora would find out anyway because of Yubin.

"I was here the other day and I-... Yubin opened the door and I-" the vampire tried to say, stuttering, when she was cut off by Yubin again.

"Oh my god, just say it! She was here the other day because she wanted to see you, but I opened the door and I told her you weren't at home. So she tried again right now" Yubin said, rolling her eyes. "And I wasn't talking really loudly.. I was yelling… just not at her! A moron almost hit our car turning at the corner, I was yelling at him" she lied, looking at Siyeon. The vampire really didn’t know why Yubin would lie like that but she appreciated it. Bora would for sure send her away.

“Yeah... umm... she’s right. Blue Hair is such a nice kid and I... I was just nervous to tell... you” Siyeon stuttered.

"Oh… why didn't you text me the other day?" Bora asked with a shy smile "I would have freed myself" she added with a shy chuckle. "Would you like to go for a walk then? I'm done cooking" 

“I- umm” Siyeon thought, looking at Yubin, flashing her an apologetic smile. She wanted to let her know she truly felt bad for what she did. “I would like that”

"Great! Let me change really quickly and I'll be right back" Bora squealed happily as she ran inside and upstairs. Yubin rolled her eyes again, looking at the way her friend was acting and she turned her back to Siyeon, to follow Bora inside, but the vampire took her by the wrist. 

"Why did you lie to her?" Siyeon asked weakly.

“I see she cares about you. I don’t want her view on you to change because of your stupid behavior. She would be furious if she heard what you did” Yubin dryly answered, raising her shoulders.

"Thank you, Yubin. I- I know we didn't start on the right foot… I pinned you to the wall the first time I saw you and slapped you the second time but… I really lose my mind when it comes to Gahyeon" Siyeon admitted "I thought you hurt her on purpose and I wanted to make you pay…"

“Yeah I felt that! I don’t want to hurt Gahyeon, I told you that already. I just genuinely forgot I told her to come over” Yubin tried to reason. Siyeon obviously knew the hunter was hurt but of course the girl wouldn’t tell her that.

"Will you tell Gahyeon about what happened between us?" Siyeon asked, feeling nervous. But Yubin shook her head. 

"Look… let's just keep this between us, okay? I'm mad but I know you did it just because you care about your sister. It was a stupid mistake and I won't ruin your reputation with Bora or Gahyeon for that" Yubin said, looking in Siyeon's eyes. "The truth is that, in your position, if someone hurt Bora like you thought I hurt Gahyeon, I would do the same as you did" Yubin admitted.

“I’m glad you understand and I’m so sorry for what I did. I hope you are okay” Siyeon sighed.

Yubin sighed because she really couldn't keep being mad at her. Yubin cared about Gahyeon and Gahyeon loved her sister to pieces. And Yubin could see that Bora was really happy when she spent time with Siyeon… so it meant that the girl was treating Bora in the right way. And that was enough for Yubin to forget about the insults and the slap. She gave Siyeon a little smile and she held out her hand for Siyeon to shake. The vampire gladly shook it when Bora ran downstairs in a beautiful light blue sweater and some plain black pants.

“Alright I’m ready! Where are we going?!” she yelled excitedly.

"I thought that maybe we could go for a walk in the park?" Siyeon shyly said and Bora squealed, making a little jump on the spot. 

"I love the park! Let's go! Yubin you can finish cooking the dinner right?" She said, quickly and Yubin raised her eyebrows.

"You said you were done with th-" she started to say, when she saw Bora glaring at her. She chuckled and she wrapped an arm around Bora's shoulders, pulling her closer and giving her a peck on the hair "I'll cook the dinner. Just go and have fun! I love you" she said with a smile. Bora smiled at Yubin and gave her a little wink.

“I love you too!” she responded in a cute voice before linking arms with the vampire “Let’s go!”

-=-

The two women started walking towards the park, but Siyeon started feeling a little bit uncomfortable. She didn't go to Yubin's house to take out Bora...so she wasn't really prepared. The more she tried to think about something to talk about, the more she felt stressed about it. 

"So… the park huh?" Bora asked with a smile and Siyeon nodded, not really knowing what to say. After another couple of minutes of silence, Bora sighed, desperately trying to find something to talk about. "This city is so boring… don't you think? Sometimes I feel like there is nothing new to see" Bora said, completely random. She tried to start a conversation a couple of times, but Siyeon looked really stuck in her own world.

"Yeah, I agree" the vampire just shortly answered before another few minutes were spent in silence. Siyeon cursed herself for her behavior. Why did she feel so nervous? Why couldn't she find any topics to talk about. And why were they going to the park? What could they do there?

The more Siyeon thought about this, the more she was convinced that it was a stupid idea. There wasn't really anything cool at the park. They could just walk and talk...and since the talking wasn't exactly going well… that would mean a lot of awkward silence. Suddenly something came to her mind. 

"Bora, is it fine for you if we take my car and go somewhere else?" She suddenly asked, making Bora jump a little.

"I umm... yeah sure!" The woman responded with a bright smile, happy to hear Siyeon again. "Where did you have in mind?" 

"You'll see! Maybe I will change your mind about this city" Siyeon replied with a smile, while they started walking back to go take her car.

"I'm pretty sure you can't... I've lived her my entire life and I've seen everything there is to see here. It's just the same old thing every day" Bora sighed.

Siyeon chuckled and shook her head. She was sure Bora had never been where she was about to take her. It was a really well hidden place that she found by mistake, after a fight with Gahyeon. She took the car and drove in circles for hours...and on her way back home she ended up there. 

"Challenge accepted" she said with a smile, opening the car door for Bora.

"Thank you" Bora smiled, getting in and putting her seatbelt on. Siyeon got into the driver's seat not long

after and did the same.

"So... let me guess. Are we going out to eat?" Bora guessed, wanting to get a little hint.

That question, plus the fact that Siyeon now knew that Bora was a hunter made her panic a little. Was Bora suspicious of her? Was that the reason why she was asking about food?

"Uhm…no. But if you want we can take something to eat on the way there?" She asked, with a shaky voice.

"No, no. Maybe after, I was just trying to guess where we were going" Bora laughed as Siyeon started the engine and drove out of the driveway.

"You could never guess that" Siyeon replied with a chuckle, looking at Bora with the corner of her eye. The small woman was happily humming along to the music on the radio and she had a bright smile on her face. 

"God she's gorgeous" Siyeon mumbled to herself, trying to keep her eyes on the street.

"Did you say something?" Bora asked. She had heard Siyeon make some sounds and thought she missed something.

"N-no I was just... humming along to the music" Siyeon replied with an awkward chuckle. Bora nodded smiling and she changed the radio station. They found a song that they both liked and they started humming and singing along. Shortly after Bora stopped and she turned the volume down a little bit. Siyeon was so into the song that she didn't notice and kept singing. Bora just sat there, with her mouth completely open. She didn't interrupt Siyeon and once the song was over she clapped her hands.

"Wow... you have a great voice" she commented, still not believing what an angelic voice she just heard.

Siyeon widened her eyes and turned towards Bora, forgetting for a moment that she was driving. She saw the small woman with a bright smile and she was still clapping her hands. Siyeon blushed and quickly turned back to look at the road. 

"I- It's nothing special" she said shyly. She had never sang for anyone except for Gahyeon and she had no idea that Bora was paying attention to her.

“Nothing special? Siyeon, you should hear yourself! With a voice like that you can make some serious masterpieces” Bora cheered, searching for another radio station. She wanted something a bit heavier.

When she found something she liked she turned towards Siyeon with a huge smile.

"Do you know this song? It's my favourite!! Can you sing it?" She asked with a soft voice.

Siyeon shook her head, lying to Bora. She did indeed know the song. It was one of her favorite rock songs.

“I can’t just sing anything... My voice isn’t that great” she awkwardly chuckled but couldn’t help tapping her hand to the music. She just loved rock too much to sit still.

"You liar!! You do know this song! Look at your hand!!" Bora yelled, playfully punching Siyeon's arm.

“I’m driving! Don’t hit me, crazy woman!” Siyeon laughed, trying to avoid the subject but Bora kept staring at her. “okay, okay, maybe I do know this song, but I can’t sing it”

"Fine… even if I don't believe you. With that voice you would ace this song" Bora said with a sigh. "Promise me something!" she added suddenly.

“What?” Siyeon asked, pretty confused. She was happy they found something to talk about though.

"Promise me that you will sing something rock for me one day! Maybe this song?" she asked, in a voice that was a mix between excited and shy.

“Sure, promise me something too though” Siyeon asked and Bora nodded with a big smile. “Let your ears be checked by a doctor, cause I can’t sing” she laughed.

Bora scoffed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"That voice is wasted on you! You sound like an angel and you don't even know that" she said sounding annoyed.

“Oh come on, stop trying to flirt with me” Siyeon chuckled, turning the volume back up a little bit. She really loved this song and if she wasn’t in the car right now she would let loose and start rocking out.

"I wasn't flirting with you! I mean I didn't say that about your voice because I was flirting!" Bora said, blushing a little. She turned towards the glass and looked outside, trying to hide her red cheeks. She noticed that they were on a very dark road, going towards some little woods on the hill. 

"Are you planning on killing me up here, Siyeon?" She said with a chuckle.

“Maybe” the vampire just answered, sounding a little creepy and smirking at Bora. The smaller woman chuckled and looked around to see if she recognized this area.

She couldn't see almost anything when they entered the little road in the woods. 

"Like… for real, where are we? I don't recognize this road" she said, sounding kind of worried. Siyeon smiled and looked at Bora, driving really slowly.

“Just a secret place I found some time ago. It’s really quiet up here” she said, sounding excited.

"It is..." Bora said, looking outside. There was literally nothing moving. It was all dark and still. 

"We are almost there. Would you close your eyes for me?" Siyeon asked, quickly looking at Bora with a shy smile.

“Close my eyes? Yeah... s-sure” Bora stuttered, closing her eyes as she felt her heart start beating faster. She never liked the dark and this situation was a bit scary.

She felt even more nervous when she noticed that Siyeon had parked the car. The vampire quickly went to the passenger seat side and opened the door for Bora.

"Here but, keep your eyes closed" she said, taking Bora's hand and helping her out of the car.

“Thanks... w-where are you t-taking me Siyeon?” Bora stuttered as she carefully placed her feet on the ground, trying not to trip.

Siyeon didn't answer. She took both Bora's hands and helped her walk to the place she wanted to go. After a few metres Siyeon made her stop and let her hands, but Bora quickly took hold of one of Siyeon's hand. 

"I- I don't really like darkness…" she admitted, holding on tight onto Siyeon's hand. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know... You can hold my hand until we are where I want us to be” Siyeon said in a soft voice, trying to calm her down.

Bora nodded and followed Siyeon, squeezing her hand hard every time she heard a noise or every time she risked to trip over something.

"Okay, we are here" Siyeon said with a smile.

“Can I open my eyes then?” she asked and Siyeon chuckled, saying she could.

“Does this change your view of this city?” the vampire asked with a bright smile, pointing at the sight in front of them.

Bora's jaw fell open as she watched the city that seemed to be under their feet. They were on a overlooking hill and with the dark sky, the lights of the city looked even more bright. It was like looking at a night sky full of stars. The air was fresh but not cold and Bora took a deep breath, feeling a shiver running up her spine.

"Siyeon, this is… amazing" she said, looking at the younger girl.

“I know it is! I just heard you talking about how boring you thought our city was and I remembered this place. I know you looked forward to going to the park but I th-” Siyeon tried to apologize but Bora hugged her to shut her up.

“Fuck the park, this is way better” she said in a grateful tone.

Siyeon blushed feeling Bora's arms wrapped around her. She hugged her back and Bora being so small made it so that she could rest her head under Siyeon's chin. 

"I'm glad you like it" Siyeon said "See? I didn't want to kill you in the forest" she added with a chuckle.

“You could still kill me here though” Bora replied, pulling back a little and looking straight into Siyeon’s eyes. “This could all be a trick, show me this beautiful sight to distract me and then stab my beautiful ass”

"Fine, you got me! That was exactly what I was planning!" Siyeon replied laughing. 

"I knew it!" Bora yelled, punching Siyeon's abdomen and laughing. 

“Ouch, what is it with you and hitting me? You will end up killing me if you keep it up” Siyeon joked, hitting Bora’s shoulder in return.

"Well I have to defend myself somehow! You just told me you are planning on killing me here" Bora laughed. Siyeon shook her head chuckling and she put some distance between them.

"Wait for me here" she said with a smile and started walking towards where she parked the car.

"W- wait… I don't leave me alone here" Bora said, starting to panic.

“Just wait there a little bit. Nothing will happen to you and I’ll be right back” Siyeon reassured her with a sweet smile. “Just look at the city lights”.

Bora nodded and turned towards the city, trying to take deep breaths and after a couple of minutes Siyeon was back. 

"I'm here. See? Nothing happened. I just needed to take this" she said with a smile and she laid a blanket on the grass "Now we can watch this sight more comfortably" she said with a chuckle.

“Did you secretly prepare this or something? How do you have a blanket in your car” Bora asked, a little bit suspicious of Siyeon. She couldn’t help but blush at this whole situation though.

"Gahyeon is really sensitive to the cold. I always have a couple of blankets in my car" Siyeon replied laughing as she sat down. She patted her hand on the blanket and looked up at Bora. The smaller woman got the message and sat down next to her.

“Thanks for taking me here, I could really use a break from my life right now” Bora sighed.

"How come? Did something happen?" Siyeon asked. She thought that maybe she didn't clear things up with Yubin, but from what she saw at the door, they looked fine with each other.

“Not really, I just haven’t been able to sleep well the last few days, I don’t know why. And then there is also Yoohyeon with her new girlfriend” Bora explained, leaning back a little to feel the air hit her face and body.

Siyeon sighed. Yoohyeon's new girlfriend… Minji. 

"Minji has a new girlfriend as well" Siyeon said with a sigh, laying down on the blanket and looking at the sky. "And it feels weird…"

“Well, they aren’t official, or at least I don’t think so, but they’ve been hanging out a lot” Bora sighed, laying down next to Siyeon. “But why do you say it feels weird?”

"I don't know… it's not like I'm jealous or something. But… this girlfriend will change the relationship I have with Minji and that's inevitable" Siyeon replied, turning a little towards Bora.

“Relationship? You said you two just had fun right? That means you know that it could come to an end at any time” the hunter asked, not really understanding how the vampire felt.

Bora was right, of course. But Siyeon and Minji had that 'relationship' since forever… it wasn't just a couple of years. Siyeon got used to it and she really didn't like changes. 

"I know, and I'm not mad about it. It just feels weird" Siyeon said, trying to drop the subject.

“I understand. Seems like you guys have been in that ‘relationship’ for a bit huh? Me and Yooheon only started last year” Bora smiled, looking at Siyeon. “I’m happy for her though, Yoohyeon deserves happiness. I’m excited to finally meet the woman that makes my Yoohyeon so happy. It may sound a bit weird but, Yooh is the most important person in my life. We have always been there for each other and I can 100% say that she is the most amazing human being I’ve ever met”

Siyeon nodded and smiled a little.

"I can understand that… I think the same of Minji. She and Gahyeon are the most important people in my life and I would do literally anything for them" Siyeon admitted with a sigh "I guess I'm happy as well… That she found someone. I just hope this person deserves her" Siyeon said… but from how Bora talked about Yoohyeon… she seemed to be worth of Minji. Bora just hummed nodding her head.

“I hope the same for Yooh. You know, she hasn’t always had it easy in her life. Her parents were taken away from her at a young age and she had to try and be independent which she did great at by the way. I always supported her when I could but Yoohyeon always put me and Yubin, whenever she joined later, before her. It’s time that she gets paid back for all of that with a nice girlfriend that truly loves her” The small woman said with a sweet smile, looking up at the clouds.

"She really seems like an amazing person since you think the world of her, Bora. And I'm sure that she found someone equally amazing" Siyeon said with a smile, thinking about Minji. Bora nodded and smiled as well. They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds and then Siyeon remembered a promise she made to Gahyeon. She said she would talk with this to Bora… but now she didn't know if she should. She took a deep breath and she tried 

"Bora… Can I ask you something about Yubin?" she asked with an apologetic smile.

“As long as it won’t kill this mood too much, go ahead” Bora answered, intertwining fingers with Siyeon’s hand next to her.

"I- I talked with Gahyeon and-" she started to say… but it would definitely kill the mood. "Nevermind then" Siyeon said with a sigh, squeezing Bora's hand lightly. 

“Just tell me Siyeon, promise me to say something fun afterwards” Bora laughed. She knew that if she didn’t hear it now she would have to hear it another time.

"I know that Gahyeon is having sex with Yubin" she said, locking eyes with Bora. 

“I uh... I knew that too” Bora admitted. She didn’t want to tell Siyeon before because she didn’t want to cause unnecessary problems.

"Yeah I suspected that" Siyeon said with a smile, to let Bora know that she wasn't mad at her for that "But I wanted to ask you something about that… I- I don't think it's really my place but Gahyeon.. she looks like she really cares about Yubin and she was worried so I- I promised I would ask you about this" Siyeon said, looking away from Bora and fixing her eyes on the sky.

“What is it you want to ask Siyeon, come on, you know you can ask me anything. I literally trusted you to stay here in the dark on my own. I wouldn’t do that for just anyone” Bora chuckled, telling Siyeon that it was okay.

"Gahyeon told me that they had sex two or three times and that Yubin… she never let her...you know… and Gahyeon told me she tried and she looked scared" Siyeon said, still not wanting to look at Bora. 

"I actually talked to Yubin about that and honestly, I'm worried. I'm sure something happened, she just needs more time to tell me" Bora replied with a smile to show she didn't mind the vampire asking her about it.

Siyeon looked at Bora and she could see the pain and the fear in her eyes, hidden behind a smile. Siyeon thought the same thing though, for Yubin to react like this, something had happened for sure. 

"Come here" Siyeon said, pulling Bora into a hug, and letting the older girl rest her head on her shoulder "I can see Yubin is a really strong girl, whatever it is… She will punch her way out of it. Just like her sister" she said with a smile, gently stroking Bora's arm.

"I guess you're right. Thank you, really, thanks Siyeon" Bora whispered, looking up at Siyeon's eyes and gazing into them.

Siyeon tilted her head to the side just enough to face Bora and she felt stuck into her eyes. The hunter was looking at her with such an intensity that Siyeon felt like she was looking directly at her soul. The vampire caressed gently Bora's cheek and she fixed her eyes on her lips. That wasn't the right moment… not after she killed the mood by asking Bora about Yubin. That's what Siyeon kept repeating to herself. This is not the right moment… this is not the right moment… But she couldn't stop herself anymore. She put two fingers under Bora's chin, making her tilt her head up a little. She just kept staring into Bora’s eyes and didn’t make a move until the smaller girl spoke up.

“What are you waiting for?” she chuckled and Siyeon was surprised by that.

“Huh, what?” she asked and Bora just winked at her.

“You brought a girl to a hill overlooking the cities to admire a beautiful view, you brought a blanket, we laid down and talked under the night sky, you would be stupid if you didn’t do what I want you to do right now” Bora whispered.

Siyeon smiled and she brushed her thumb against Bora's lips 

"And what do you want me to do right now?" Siyeon whispered, teasingly. Bora couldn't tell if Siyeon was seriously asking that or if she was teasing her. 

"I- I mean… i-isn't that o-obvio-" she was trying to say, when she was stopped by Siyeon's lips on hers. Bora immediately melted in the kiss and cupped Siyeon’s cheeks to pull her closer. She didn’t want it to be a quick kiss. She wanted it to be a slow long kiss.

Siyeon wrapped an arm around Bora's waist, pulling her closer and cupping her cheek with her free hand. She moved her lips on Bora's ones, slowly and carefully.She didn’t know how they got here but she wasn’t complaining. They only talked a few times but something about them being together just felt right.They were both in a pretty similar situation and Bora was a really fun person to be around. The small hunter just fit with her.

Siyeon forgot everything else at that moment. She forgot that the girl she was kissing was a hunter, she forgot that the girl didn't know that she was a vampire. They weren't a hunter and a vampire right now… they were just two girls that found a little bit of themselves in each other. She wasn't kissing a hunter. She was kissing Bora… just Bora. When they slowly pulled away, not losing eye contact they both smiled at each other.

“That was... pretty okay” Bora chuckled and Siyeon raised her eyebrows.

“Do I need to kiss you again so you will change your mind?” she challenged with a smirk.

"Yes, I think you should" Bora said with a sweet smile, as she pulled Siyeon closer by her collar. 

“Well, I won’t” Siyeon teased, turning away from Bora and looking at the city. “The view over there is way prettier”

"Oh is it?" Bora said with a pout, standing up a little just to crawl closer to Siyeon. She put a hand on Siyeon's shoulder, making the girl fall on her back. Bora crawled on her, hovering over her and she placed her face right in front of Siyeon's. "You don't like this view then?" She asked with a little pout. Siyeon pretended to think and admired every single feature of Bora’s face including her perfect nose.

“Now that I see it up close... It’s not bad” she answered.

"Not bad?" Bora asked, leaning a little bit closer. "Well that's too bad… I would have gladly kissed you again… but I guess you don't want to" she teased, pretending to be sad and trying to stand up. Siyeon shook her head and put her hands around Bora’s neck.

“You’re not going anywhere, my eyesight is pretty bad, so I need an even closer look maybe” she whispered in a low tone.

Bora leaned in really really slow and Siyeon smiled 

"I said I won't kiss you again" she whispered, teasingly. Bora brushed her lips against Siyeon's and smiled 

"I'm sure you will" she whispered, closing her eyes and locking lips with Siyeon. The vampire tried her best not to move her lips against Bora's… but she couldn't. They slowly moved their lips in sync and tasted each other. They couldn’t exactly tell what they were feeling but everything that was going on right now felt good. The beautiful view, the night sky, the blanket, the proximity, what was supposed to be a walk turned into the perfect setting for a date.

That afternoon Siyeon left her house feeling really nervous because she had an apology to do and she was sure that Bora would hate her for what happened… and now here she was… kissing Bora, unders the stars and the moon. After a couple of minutes, Siyeon felt Bora shiver a little and she wrapped her arms around Bora's shoulders and she noticed they were pretty cold.

"Are you cold?" Siyeon asked softly, gently stroking her hands on Bora's back to warm her a little.

“I am a little bit but don’t worry it’s-” Bora tried to say when Siyeon took off her jacket and put it over Bora’s shoulders.

“Here, take this, I don’t want you to be cold” Siyeon said, pecking Bora’s cheek.

Bora blushed and laid down beside Siyeon, snuggling closer to her and covering both of them with Siyeon's jacket 

"I don't want you to be cold either" Bora said with a smile, resting her head on Siyeon's shoulder and closing her eyes. This was just… perfect.

“You know” Siyeon started, looking up at the sky and throwing an arm around Bora’s shoulder to pull her into her side. “Is it weird that I don’t think it’s strange that we ended up like this?”

"Why should it be strange?" Bora asked, tilting her head a little to look in Siyeon's eyes. 

“I don’t think you understood what I meant... I meant that I somehow expected us to end up like this since the second time we talked” Siyeon clarified.

"Actually… I expected us to end up like this since the first time we talked..since you opened the door… But then you pinned my sister to the wall so I kinda had to change my mind" Bora said, laughing.

“Yeah sorry about that... And really? That sounds a bit bad no? Since you didn’t know anything about my personality back then” Siyeon teased, nudging Bora’s side with her elbow.

"I was right though. Look at us" Bora replied with a smirk "Us being here, like this, right now… it's the proof that I was right" she said, pointing at her and then at Siyeon.

“Apparently you are a genius, well at this, not too sure about other things” Siyeon laughed before letting out a happy sigh. “Just a question; what are we right now Bora?”

"I should ask that question to you... You brought me up here and you kissed me. Why?" Bora asked, genuinely, as she looked in Siyeon's eyes.

“Because I don’t know... we kissed and it was great but, is that it?” Siyeon asked.

"I hope not" Bora whispered weakly, hoping that Siyeon was on the same page as her.

“Then let’s just spend some more time together and see where we end up? Lets just take it slow and not rush into things” Siyeon responded, turning to Bora and looking in her eyes.

Bora nodded, cupping Siyeon's cheek with her hand.

"I agree… let's get to know each other better and let's see where we end up" she said with a sweet smile. Bora leaned forward and pecked Siyeon’s lips before sitting up.

“Do you want to get going? Or should we stay a little longer?” she asked looking at the city.

"We can stay a little longer… and talk, you know… get to know each other. I- If you are okay with it" Siyeon suggested shyly "Or I can just take you home if you want to go" she added.

“Take me home, you say? Bold move Siyeon” Bora winked, looking at Siyeon with a smirk since she took that sentence out of context.

Siyeon was still laying down and she was looking at Bora's figure, while the hunter looked at the sight of the city.

"Would you say no to that?" Siyeon asked. Bora wasn't the only one able to tease. Bora had prepared herself for Siyeon to tease back this time. She learned from the other times that the shy girl could turn confident all of the sudden so she knew what to expect.

“I wouldn’t” she just said with a steady voice, looking back at Siyeon.

Bora thought she had prepared herself… but she understood that she wasn't prepared at all when she saw the gaze in Siyeon's eyes change. The vampire smirked and locked eyes with Bora 

"We can do here whatever we could do at home" she said, sitting up. "Lay down" she whispered.

“Siyeon? We are outside, under the night sky, what are you-” Bora asked with a nervous chuckle.

"And what about it?" Siyeon whispered "The night sky would make everything more magical" she said with a serious tone. So serious that Bora wasn't able to understand if the girl was still messing around or not.

“Yeah, more magical but it’s also r-really c-cold up here” Bora stuttered, still looking at Siyeon’s eyes, trying to judge what was happening.

Siyeon decided to tease Bora for the last time of the day. She leaned closer to the small woman, and she have her a peck on her lips before leaning closer to her ear

"Trust me… the cold wouldn't be a problem with my hands on you" she whispered. Bora needed to know that she couldn't win this game against a vampire. The smaller girl shuddered and looked down at the ground.

“Is this your definition of s-slow?” she challenged, not really knowing how to react.

"You started this game" Siyeon said with a chuckle and Bora looked up to see a completely different Siyeon. She was shy and bubbly again. Just… how could she do that? How could she be so shy one second and tease the hell out of her the second after?

“I’m glad to have this Siyeon back... The seductive one is... interesting” Bora chuckled, scratching her nape nervously.

Siyeon laughed and wrapped an arm around Bora's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I'm so glad I took you here tonight" she said in a whisper "This is just perfect" she added looking at the beautiful sight in front of them. The night sky, the city, the silence.. everything was perfect.

“I know I am perfect and I know that I’m a perfect kisser, Yooh told me that once” The hunter joked, hitting Siyeon’s shoulder.

"You are really asking for the seductive Siyeon to come back… I'm warning you!" Siyeon threatened playfully, kissing Bora's head.

“I want to say I don’t mind, but I don’t think I can handle that right now”

Siyeon chuckled and rested her head on Bora's. They looked at the sight of the city for some more time and they enjoyed each other's company.

"It's getting really cold" Siyeon said, stroking Bora's back "Should we get going?" She asked with a smile.

“To your house you mean or in general?” Bora joked again, getting up and straightening her clothes.

Siyeon shook her head and she chuckled, standing up and straightening her clothes as well. She folded the blanket and she reached for Bora's hand.

"Let's go to the car" she said with a smile, locking eyes with Bora.

“I could say something but I really don’t want another seductive Siyeon attack” Bora laughed, running close to Siyeon and linking arms again.

They walked to the car and they drove home listening to some music and talking about everything. Even in the few moments of silence, Bora didn't feel uncomfortable. She sighed happily… she needed a night off like this one.

When they arrived at Bora’s cottage Bora got out of the car and Siyeon joined her to say goodbye. She pulled her into a hug and put her head on Bora’s shoulder by bending down a little.

“Good night Bora” she whispered.

"No good night kiss?" Bora asked, distancing herself a little and looking in Siyeon's eyes, pouting a little.

“God you sound like the night version of Minji” Siyeon chuckled before locking lips with Bora, moving her lips against those of the hunter’s slowly.

Bora took hold of Siyeon's jacket and she pulled her closer, moving her lips in sync with Siyeon's ones. When they broke the kiss, they both smiled at each other and Bora chuckled, a little bit embarrassed. Siyeon wanted to kiss her again when she saw Yubin looking down at them through the window of her room, making a sign with her hands to signal she was watching Siyeon. She was pretty protective of Bora since it was basically her older sister.

Siyeon gave a little nod to Yubin when she saw the blue haired girl put two fingers in front of her eyes and pointing them at Siyeon. The vampire cupped Bora's cheeks and she gave her a really quick peck on her forehead. 

"Good night Bora" she said with a sweet smile.

“Good night, Siyeon, be safe on the roads” Bora responded as she turned around to get inside. This was a perfect night.

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments, much love ♥

(This is also something new we are trying out)

Question of the chapter: Who is your Dreamcatcher bias?


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the late update!!

It was almost 9pm and Minji was in her and Siyeon’s room in front of her gardrobe. She had something fun planned for tonight and wanted to surprise Yoohyeon. The vampire also wanted to put on another outfit than just her usual one. Normally she always asked Siyeon for advice but since the younger vampire was still out she was left to make the choice on her own. Gahyeon was studying in her room so Minji didn’t want to disturb her. She looked at all her clothes and picked some stuff out.

She quickly dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She decided to wear black shorts and a black top, with a white loose blouse. She smirked at the mirror, feeling proud of how she looked. It was not an outfit to go hunt in at all but that's not what she wanted either way. She just wanted to give Yoohyeon a nice sight to look at. She twirled around and looked at her butt before nodding. This was definitely good enough. She quickly skipped downstairs, yelled goodbye to Gahyeon and left the house.

When she arrived at the alley, Yoohyeon was already there, sitting on the little wall. Minji smiled and walked on the roof, placing herself right above Yoohyeon. She jumped down and landed exactly behind the hunter. This time she placed both hands on Yoohyeon's eyes and when the younger girl smiled, tilting her head up, Minji bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"Guess who" she chuckled and Yoohyeon laughed as well.

"Since this mysterious person just kissed me on the lips, I really hope it's you Jiu" she answered.

Minji smiled widely and bent down again to kiss Yoohyeon, this time making the kiss last longer. She removed her hands from the hunter's eyes and she walked around her, sitting beside the younger woman, with a smile. Yoohyeon was just staring at the vampire's eyes through the mask and hadn't even noticed her outfit yet. Minji found her adorable and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I know my eyes are beautiful, but have you seen my outfit?" She whispered in a low voice, blowing some air into her ear.

Yoohyeon looked at Minji's body and gasped a little. How didn't she notice this before? 

"W- what are you wearing? T-That doesn't l-look comfortable enough for a h-hunt" Yoohyeon said, staring at Minji's thighs.

"I already found what I was hunting for" Minji chuckled, poking the hunter's chest, referring to her heart. Yoohyeon just blushed and kept staring at her thighs.

Minji stood up on the little wall, twirling around and locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"So? Do you like it?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"I-I love t-them" Yoohyeon answered, still looking at her thighs before correcting herself "I m-mean I love i-it! T-the outfit!"

Minji couldn't help but laugh.

"You love 'them'? You mean these?" Minji asked, pointing at her thighs. She walked towards Yoohyeon and she slowly sat down on her lap, facing her. The hunter shyly nodded with red cheeks looking at Minji's masked face.

"But t-the outfit t-too of c-course" she awkwardly added when Minji took hold of Yoohyeon's hands, guiding them to her thighs and letting them rest there.

Yoohyeon blushed madly and tried her best to stay still, but she just couldn't. She slowly brushed her thumbs on Minji's thighs, looking down a little.

"Don't be shy! We did a lot more yesterday, remember?" Minji smirked, pointing at the two bite marks on the hunter's neck that were almost completely gone.

Yoohyeon blushed again at the thought of the night before. She slowly let her hands wander on Minji's thighs while she leaned in to kiss the vampire. Minji smiled against her lips and hooked her arms behind Yoohyeon's neck, moving her lips in sync with those of the younger woman. She enjoyed kissing her and she also enjoyed the hands running over her thighs.

Yoohyeon was completely lost into the kiss, when Minji broke it, putting some distance between them. 

"I think we should go now... we have a mission to do, right? We will have time for this later" she said with a wink, standing up from Yoohyeon's lap. She couldn't wait to see the hunter's expression when she will find out what Minji had prepared for her. Yoohyeon sighed and nodded.

"You're right... so, what's the mission?" She asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"It's a more difficult one, a report about a lot of stray vampires in the rich part of the city" Minji said with a smirk.

"The rich part of the city?" Yoohyeon asked, confused. It was really rare to have reports on stray vampires in the rich part of the city. If a vampire was wealthy enough to afford a house in that part of the city, it usually was someone that knew how to blend in and hunt people down without anyone noticing. "That's unusual" she added, scratching her nape.

"I do agree that it's rare so we better get going! Come on, hop in my arms with your cute butt, we're leaving" Minji cheered, opening her arms and waiting for Yoohyeon to hug her.

Yoohyeon chuckled and shook her head, walking towards Minji. She hugged her tightly and wrapped her legs around Minji's waist.

"I'm good to go" she said, resting her head on Minji's one.

"Great" Minji smirked, lightly slapping Yoohyeon's butt, making the younger girl yelp before jumping on the rooftop again and running to their destination.

Once they arrived Minji gently put Yoohyeon down on a balcony and she started walking towards the window. She had a quick look inside and she pushed the glass of the window with her hands, opening it.

"Wait! We still have to discuss the plan! How many of them are in here? How do we do this? And don't you dare to do something stupid like last time" Yoohyeon said worriedly, remembering that yesterday Minji risked her life jumping in and trying to seduce the vampires. 

"I don't really remember how many there were, just a lot. And for the tactic, let's do yours this time, we both go in and you cover me" Minji smiled as if they already completed this mission. She just looked so chill and careless.

Yoohyeon nodded, taking out her gun. 

"Okay I'm ready, you can go in and I'll follow" she said, determined, aiming her gun in front of her while Minji entered the window.

"Let's be quick and of course you want to cover me from behind. I would want that too if you had this view" Minji smirked, winking back at the hunter and putting both hands on her own butt.

"J- Jiu! Focus!" Yoohyeon said, desperately trying to keep her gaze away from Minji's butt. "You said there were a lot of vampires and you are totally distracted!" The hunter said, scolding Minji.

"Are you sure that I'm the distracted one though?" The vampire teased with a pout, squeezing her back side and winking at the hunter again.

Yoohyeon blushed a little and became a stuttering mess while she kept trying to make Minji focus on the mission. 

"J- Just go in! Or I will accidentally forget to cover you" she teased, pointing at the window.

"You're no fun" Minji chuckled, finally entering the room and looking behind her when she heard a thud behind her. The vampire turned around to see Yoohyeon on the floor. She probably 'fell' through the window.

Minji walked back offering her hand to Yoohyeon.

"Was there something really interesting on the floor or… did you just fall?" The vampire asked with a chuckle. Yoohyeon took her h₩and and pulled herself off, cleaning her shorts.

"Just... s-shut up" she shyly said. Why did she always have to be so clumsy? Minji chuckled and was actually happy that this wasn't a real mission. That thud would've for sure given them away.

"You're cute" Minji said with a sweet smile, looking towards Yoohyeon who blushed again. Minji walked to the center of the room and Yoohyeon looked really confused. The house looked clean and in a perfect state. There weren't stains of blood anywhere and there wasn't any smell that could remind her of a dead body. 

"Where are they?" Yoohyeon asked, looking around and carefully opening all the drawers and closets she could find… feeling kind of lost. She was startled when Minji suddenly yelled. Why was she yelling?

"They are in the living room, Yooh!" The vampire had shouted, confusing the hunter even more. She had a feeling something was really off here. Were they deaf vampires?

Yoohyeon didn't want to yell to answer so she ran towards Minji, trying to understand what was going on. 

"Why are you yelling?? Are you crazy??" She asked in a panicked state.

"I just wanted to get you to come here and show you this," Minji said with a cheerful voice, turning around to Yoohyeon with a movie in her hands. A romantic vampire movie to be exact. "I told you there were a lot of vampires in here" she said sounding a little nervous for the hunter's reaction.

"A m-movie?" Yoohyeon asked, confused, when she suddenly realized what was going on. "W-wait did you...did you plan all of this? The house and the movie… This isn't a mission" Yoohyeon said, surprised.

"It is a mission... it was my mission to take you on a romantic date like I promised... I just have some Moonlight Clan vampire friends and... I hired this for us... for the evening" Minji spoke in a nervous tone.

Yoohyeon smiled brightly, with tears in her eyes. She walked to Minji and rested her forehead on Minji's one.

"Our first date" she whispered, wrapping her arms around Minji's waist and pulling her closer. "You did all of this… just for me" Yoohyeon said softly, locking eyes with the vampire.

"No, I do this for all my girlfriends" Minji joked, making Yoohyeon chuckle. "Of course I did... I also want you to meet Handong soon but I... I wanted us to have our first date first. Do you... do you like it?" Minji added in a whisper.

"Of course I like it" Yoohyeon replied with a shy smile "This is just perfect. I- I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to have anything normal… since you...you know" she said, pointing at Minji's mask "but you found a way for us" she added, giving a peck on Minji's lips.

"I know that it's hard Yoohyeon but... I did my best to find something" Minji smiled. "So, you want to continue what we were doing earlier? Or do you want to watch this movie first?" Minji added, picking the movie back up and putting it between the two of them.

Yoohyeon put her hands on Minji's arms, pushing them down slowly, to remove the movie from between them. She kissed Minji slowly and softly.

"We can watch the movie and continue what we were doing earlier" she said with a shy smile.

"Hmmm I really like this movie Yoohyeon. I think it's a bit too distracting to do both" Minji replied, faking to sound serious to tease the younger girl.

"Then I think we should drop the movie" Yoohyeon whispered in Minji's ear, making her shiver.

"B-but Y-Yoohyeon, I h-hired this movie and I... I r-really want to see" Minji pretended to be sad by pouting.

"Okay then!" Yoohyeon said, taking the movie with one hand and Minji's hand with the other, dragging her to the couch. She put the movie on and she dropped on the couch, pulling Minji down with her.

"Let's start with the movie and let's see what happens" she said with a little smirk. Minji actually didn't expect Yoohyeon to give in since she was just teasing.

"Can I come sit on your lap to watch at least or?" The vampire asked.

"You said you didn't want to get distracted. So shhh and watch the movie" Yoohyeon teased, shushing Minji by putting a finger on her own lips. Minji whined and crawled into Yoohyeon's side, leaning her head against her shoulder.

"I want to be near you to watch it" she pouted.

Yoohyeon smiled and wrapped her arm around Minji's shoulders. They stayed quiet till the end of the movie, carefully watching everything that was happening, but still enjoying their company. Yoohyeon looked at the vampire and she really wasn't kidding earlier… she loved this movie! She was so lost in it that Yoohyeon could see her lean towards the TV when the protagonists were about to kiss. Right when it was happening, Yoohyeon gently took Minji by the chin, turning her towards her and she kissed her softly.

Minji immediately melted into the kiss and moved her lips in sync with Yoohyeon's. What the hunter didn't like too much was that Minji was still looking at the tv screen while they were kissing.

"Are you really looking at the screen while I'm kissing you like this?" Yoohyeon protested, putting some distance between them.

"Don't get me wrong, your kisses are great but I didn't want to miss anything" Minji teased with a chuckle.

"Fine by me. I won't make you miss anything about the movie anymore" Yoohyeon said, pulling her knees to her chest, hugging her legs and resting her head on top of them.

"Hey" Minji laughed, kissing the top of Yoohyeon's head. "I didn't miss anything. We were kissing and I was watching. I can multitask" she joked.

"I wanted to do something romantic" Yoohyeon said with a pout "and when I opened my eyes you were looking at the screen!"

"It was romantic! But what was happening on screen was romantic too" Minji kept teasing, she wanted to annoy the silver haired woman a bit.

"Then you can go and have a date with them!" Yoohyeon said, pointing at the two protagonists on the screen.

"Mmhh I wouldn't say no to a threesome if they asked" Minji thought aloud, glancing at Yoohyeon's face.

Yoohyeon decided not to answer that. She rested her head on her knees and she sighed, looking at the movie. She shook her head lightly, trying to chase away the thought of the vampire in a threesome… without her.

"What are you so sad about? Would you rather have a threesome with me and your or my friend?" Minji chuckled.

"God no!!" Yoohyeon said way too quickly. That would be really awkward. "Why are you talking about threesomes at our first date as a couple??" Yoohyeon asked, suddenly regretting it. They weren't a couple. Not yet at least...

"Because I like them! It's exciting" Minji answered the first question, looking down at the couch. "And... are we a couple, Yooh?"

"N- no… I -I said that by mistake" Yoohyeon replied, looking down. She didn't want to rush things. What came over to her? Why did she say that? They barely knew each other, how could she even think about the word 'couple'?

"Then... should we say that... we are... exclusive?" Minji asked with a shy voice.

"Of course we are!" Yoohyeon said way too quickly again. "I mean… i- if you want us to be" she added, daring to look up at the vampire's eyes through her mask.

"Yes... I do" Minji said in her shy voice before returning to her confident persona now that this problem was cleared up. "And we will think about threesomes later" she added with a chuckle, sitting up and making an excited little jump.

Yoohyeon put on her best serious expression, she turned towards Minji, taking her face with one hand and making the vampire look at her. She kissed her definitely less gently than the other times

"I don't share. What is mine… is mine" she whispered with a low voice. Minji wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

"Sexy hunter... can I share you then?" She asked, biting her own lip, teasing her.

"Would you?" Yoohyeon asked, less confidently than before. She really couldn't understand how the vampire could be into threesomes. If you really like someone, how can you bare to see that person being touched by someone else?

"Yoohyeon... I can see that it upsets you a little and that's totally understandable. I just think that it's hot to see the person I care about most in... you know... since I know they long for me" Minji explained, stroking Yoohyeon's hair. "But if you don't want to then we'll drop it"

"I'm not upset… I just don't get it. I couldn't watch the person I care about the most being touched by someone that isn't me" Yoohyeon said, locking eyes with Minji. "Can you picture me having sex with someone else without getting mad?" She dared to ask.

"I know you had sex with your friend. That doesn't bother me though. It's just sex" Minji smiled, leaning closer to the hunter.

"Of course I had sex with someone, like I'm sure you had sex with someone else… but that doesn't count. I mean… now we are exclusive right? So would it be okay with you if I go back home and have sex with my friend? It's just sex after all" Yoohyeon challenged, leaning back a little.

"Why should it not be okay? I'm sure you don't feel anything for her. While with me" Minji said, licking her lips "you do"

"What does it mean to be 'exlusive' for you, Jiu?" Yoohyeon asked, feeling a little upset "If I'm exclusive with someone I don't sleep around… just because it's 'only sex'... How can you even think about the person you care the most about being in someone else's arms without feeling physically sick?" She asked, raising her voice a little.

"I'm sorry, Yooh... I really didn't want to hurt you but you have to understand that it's a bit different for me. I'm a vampire, I live a long life. You have to know that for us being exclusive means that we won't sleep around with just anyone. I'm just saying that if your best friend needs you... that I wouldn't mind. I would if it was a stranger though" Minji tried to reassure Yoohyeon. She really didn't want to fight.

Yoohyeon felt stupid for thinking that this could actually work. Maybe it was normal for vampires but… how could she say that she was okay with her having sex with someone else? Friend, best friend, stranger… does it really matter? It's someone else having sex with your partner. It's someone else hearing your partner's moans. It's someone else making your partner feel good.

"C-Can you bring me home, please?" Yoohyeon suddenly asked, feeling overwhelmed by everything that was happening. This couldn't work. Minji panicked and quickly grabbed Yoohyeon's face.

"No, wait. Let me finish... I wanted to add something. That's... that's how I normally acted with my previous partners but... with you... I've never felt this so strongly before so... I'm willing to become a little more human... for you, Yoohyeon" Minji whispered, trying to not cry.

"You said that you… you wouldn't mind me sleeping with my best friend, Jiu" Yoohyeon said, defeated. "I don't think we are on the same page here… just… just take me home please" Yoohyeon asked again, trying not to cry.

"Yoohyeon I said that as Jiu the vampire, but as Jiu the person, the person I am with you... I would mind. Because... I... I want you to be mine" Minji admitted, she didn't want to joke around anymore to run away from her feelings. Right now, she needed to be honest.

"Do you?" Yoohyeon asked, feeling the tears running down her cheeks. She knew the vampire was being serious right now, she could see it in her eyes… but she needed to hear it again.

"Yoohyeon. I want you to be mine. Mine to kiss, mine to cuddle with, mine to have sex with, just mine" she stated.

Yoohyeon nodded lightly, leaning towards Minji to rest her head on the vampire's shoulder. She didn't know what to think right now… maybe humans and vampires were too different in terms of relationship? She snuggled closer to Minji… to let her know that she was willing to trust her.

"Shall we finish the movie and then 'see what happens' , sweetie?" Minji whispered, carefully combing Yoohyeon's hair.

Yoohyeon nodded, fixing her eyes on the screen to watch the movie. She honestly couldn't understand what was going on anymore. Between the kiss and the fight, she completely lost track of the plot. Minji noticed that Yoohyeon couldn't follow anymore and paused the movie.

"You didn't miss much, they just had sex after that kiss and now we are the day after" Minji explained to try and catch her up.

"Thank you" Yoohyeon replied, moving her hand on Minji's and intertwining fingers with her, with her eyes fixed on the screen.

"I'm sorry for my teasing and joking, Yoohyeon. I tend to do that a lot when... I'm afraid of my own feelings" Minji whispered.

Yoohyeon turned her head towards Minji and she looked at the vampire who was looking down at the ground. 

"Why are you afraid of your feelings? I'm sure in 260 years of life… you are pretty much used to relationships" Yoohyeon said, squeezing Minji's hand a little.

"I admit that I have a lot of relationships but, like I said, I never felt like this. Right now I'm scared of losing you later. Because that's the thing about being immortal, you live on forever but the mortals you love pass away" Minji said in a sad tone.

"We shouldn't think about this right now though. And there is nothing to worry about, right? If vampires find the person they're destined to be with, they can just turn them, and live happily ever after, right?" Yoohyeon said with a chuckle. Minji shook her head, looking away. 

"It's not that simple, Yooh. This is not a movie. Turning someone is… Let's just say I don't think I'm powerful enough to do that" she said, wanting to drop the subject.

"I'm sure that you would train to be powerful enough to do it then. And I-" Yoohyeon tried to add when Minji cut her off.

"Look, Yooh. All the relationships I had, which were mostly in my early days, were just sex, nothing else. You are... you are the first one I want more with. What if I want to stay with you for eternity, would you, a hunter, let me turn you?" Minji just said, saying what was on her mind.

"I- I don't k-know" Yoohyeon admitted, looking down "eternity is a really really long time". She dared to look up and lock eyes with Minji "Is it true what they say in movies? Are your souls… you know… damned?" Minji widened her eyes, looking at Yoohyeon with a confused face.

"What are you talking about, Yooh?" She asked but she also noticed Yoohyeon didn't really answer her previous question.

"I- I don't know? Was that a stupid question? In movies they say that vampires' souls are damned and that's…That's what they taught us during… the training" Yoohyeon admitted, looking down.

"I also know movies where humans use magic, I don't think I've ever seen that in this world, Yoohyeon" Minji laughed.

"So is that a no?" Yoohyeon asked, confused. "And you are a vampire for god's sake… would you really be surprised if a human could use magic?" She added.

"I wouldn't be surprised, my point was that you shouldn't believe everything the movies say" Minji chuckled, pulling Yoohyeon into her side. "I know we've only known each other for a short period of time... but I don't want to lose you I think Yoohyeon, so yes I'm scared" she added getting back on topic.

"I don't want to think about this now" Yoohyeon said, shaking her head. She was a hunter, she was raised to kill vampires… she could see herself kissing one of them now but… becoming one? No, not at all. 

"I understand but... we will have to think about this someday if we keep going like this Yooh. I feel us getting closer every day and once our teams met... I want to show you my face too"

Yoohyeon snapped her face towards Minji.

"Really? Tomorrow? Our teams will meet tomorrow right?" Yoohyeon said cupping Minji's face, with teary eyes "Will I see your face tomorrow?" She kept asking.

"Not tomorrow, immediately but... somewhere soon after" Minji calmly replied. She wanted to show Yoohyeon that she was Minji soon, so that if she pushed her away after, she wouldn't be too committed already.

"Why not tomorrow? You know my face and my friend will come without a mask too… We could just all meet without a mask… right?" Yoohyeon suggested, weakly.

“Yoohyeon, just, a few more days okay, I want to be sure there won’t be problems” Minji said. She wanted to be sure the hunters would work well with the vampires and she also wanted to go bake with Yoohyeon as Minji before revealing her identity. If Yoohyeon could have a good time with Minji that would take away the stress of taking off her mask.

"That means that your second in command will be masked too, and she will also use a fake name, right?" Yoohyeon asked, looking down. "I'll be honest with you, Jiu. This doesn't look good from our perspective… we are giving away everything… you know my face, my name… you will know everything about my teammates and you already know how we fight in the team. But you are giving us nothing" Yoohyeon sighed. Bora won't be happy about this situation. Minji paused the movie again since they weren’t watching anyway and took Yoohyeon’s face between her hands.

“Yooh, my partner will have a mask because if you know her, you will know me too, that’s the only reason. I showed you one of our tactics too and honestly, do you really still think I would betray you?” Minji asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"No… I don't, Jiu. But I am not my group. How do you think they will feel when they will notice that we are totally exposed, while you are keeping everything hidden?" Yoohyeon replied, looking in Minji's eyes.

“Then please make them understand that this is only temporary?” Minji asked with a sweet smile, caressing the hunter’s cheek. “Shall we continue watching or... do you have something else in mind?” she added to move on from the subject. This was a date, not a tactics meeting.

"You were the one who wanted to watch the movie" Yoohyeon challenged "So… the choice is yours"

“I didn’t actually want to watch it... I was just teasing you to annoy you... and well, we are committed so I guess we could finish it as well” Minji admitted with a chuckle, taking the blanket and putting it over the two of them.

"You are committed. I've barely watched half of the movie" Yoohyeon admitted, she honestly had no idea of what was happening on the screen… again.

“What have you been doing then? You sat here next to me the whole time” the older woman asked, nudging Yoohyeon’s side with her elbow.

"I was thinking I guess…" Yoohyeon admitted, looking at Minji. "I spaced out a lot"

Minji got up from the couch and turned the tv off before standing in front of the silver haired woman.

“I’ve already seen this movie a lot, I think I can manage not finishing it this time” she smirked placing herself on Yoohyeon’s lap, facing the hunter.

Yoohyeon didn't even bother to reply, she cupped Minji's cheeks and she pulled her in for a kiss, adjusting a little on the couch. Minji smiled and moved her lips against Yoohyeon’s ones as she took hold of her hands and brought them back to her thighs, just like before they left on the little wall.

Yoohyeon squeezed Minji's thighs and she moved her hands on the vampire's butt, to pull her closer. The older woman lightly bit Yoohyeon’s lip asking for entrance but the younger girl didn’t open up. Minji pulled back a little and stared at her with raised eyebrows.

“What do you think you are doing, Yoohyeonie?” she teased.

Yoohyeon smirked without replying. She pulled Minji in a kiss, biting her lower lip and teasingly licking Minji's lips. This time Minji will be the one to open up her mouth for her. The vampire gladly opened her mouth as Yoohyeon’s tongue slipped in. She liked it when the hunter acted confident. At the same time she also felt Yoohyeon’s hands slip into the back of her pants to feel her butt. Yoohyeon was being bold today.

The hunter felt confused by her own actions. She had never been this confident or this bold before. How could Minji have this effect on her? Something about this woman was making her go insane. The vampire was really happy she put this clothes on today, not only were they on easy fit, they also made it easy for Yoohyeon to feel and see her. The hunter bit her lip again and Minji let out a small moan of satisfaction, lightly putting her hands on her back.

Yoohyeon let her hands wander a little, before giving Minji's butt a little squeeze, making the vampire moan in her mouth again. Minji started to feel excited as she shifted in Yoohyeon’s lap to give her more access. It was really hard to sit still. She grabbed Yoohyeon’s face and hungrily deepened the kiss.

Yoohyeon teasingly removed her hands from the back of Minji’s pants and the vampire growled at the loss of touch. The hunter moved a hand on Minji's exposed abdomen. She let it wander there for a while, slowly trailing up. The vampire detached herself from the hungry kiss just to tease the silver haired girl.

“Someone’s being a naughty naughty hunter today” she whispered in Yoohyeon’s ear, hoping to turn her on a little.

Yoohyeon shivered hearing Minji whispering in her ear. Her mind suddenly was filled with not so pure thoughts and she detached herself from the kiss. She felt like she was going crazy… she wanted the vampire and she wanted her badly. She wanted to feel her, to touch her.

"D-did you charm me or something? W-with that whisper?" Yoohyeon asked, trying to understand if Minji did something to her or if she was just going crazy.

“My powers don’t work like that and you know it, Yoohyeon. I just tried to turn you on, just like any human can do by whispering in your ear” Minji responded with another whisper, lightly biting Yoohyeon’s earlobe as she backed away this time.

"W- well you… you succeeded" Yoohyeon admitted, taking hold of Minji's loose blouse and pulling her closer again, brushing their lips together.

“Did I now? I’m kind of interested, what are you thinking right now, Yoohyeon” Minji chuckled, looking into Yoohyeon’s lust filled eyes.

"I- I'm thinking that I want you Jiu… and I'm probably crazy for that, because I- I don't even know your name, I don't know your face… but I want you desperately" Yoohyeon admitted, letting her hand wander on Minji's abdomen. Minji smiled, she knew it must be really weird to want to have sex someone that has a mask on but was that really so important?

“Then maybe, my dear hunter, maybe you should just take what you want” Minji whispered again in a low voice this time.

"I want to… but I can't… not yet" Yoohyeon whispered, trying to hold herself back. She couldn't do this yet. What if the meeting with the teams went badly? What if everything came crashing down? Before they could get physical, Yoohyeon needed two things: to know the vampire's identity and to make sure that the two teams won't kill each other.

“I understand, I figured but maybe you should really stop this hand then, Yooh” Minji whispered, stopping that hand that was wandering on Minji’s stomach. “Before you make me go crazy”

Yoohyeon sighed and removed her hand from Minji's abdomen.

"I liked it…" she said with a little pout, locking eyes with Minji.

“I’m happy you did and I did too but... you know what happens to vampires if you make them lose their mind, Yoohyeon. I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back from taking you right here” Minji explained, caressing her cheek.

"Maybe… you can take me… somehow" Yoohyeon whispered, moving her hair from her neck and locking eyes with Minji.

“You know that we vampires can get horny too right?” Minji chuckled just to let Yoohyeon know that they didn’t only want to bite when they lost control during sex.

"I know but you said that.. you wanted to take me right here" Yoohyeon teased, putting her hair back on her neck. "I guess I got it wrong then"

“I... I was talking about down there but, your neck... Have I said that you have one of the most gorgeous necks ever?” Minji whispered, staring into Yoohyeon’s teasing eyes.

"You did now" Yoohyeon said with a smirk "So… will you do something about it or…?" She asked, playing with a strand of hair on her neck. Minji smirked and put her hands on Yoohyeon’s shoulders to push her against the edge of the couch before moving her hair out of the way.

“I like it when you ask me” she growled, licking her lips. Last time she bit her at the base of Yoohyeon’s necks so she didn’t have too much trouble hiding the marks but now...

She bent down, kissing Yoohyeon at the base of her neck and going up, slowly and teasingly… kiss after kiss. When she was on what she thought would be the most exposed spot on Yoohyeon's neck, she let out her fangs. She wanted to tease a little more and grazed her fangs against Yoohyeon’s neck, scraping it but not piercing or biting yet. That action alone already made Yoohyeon’s mind go crazy as she moaned.

Minji smirked proudly hearing Yoohyeon's moan and she kept doing the same thing on different spots, all over the hunter's neck. Yoohyeon could feel a shiver running up her spine at every little teasing bite.

“Jiu... J-just... fucking b-bite me” She moaned and Minji chuckled at hearing that.

“You sound desperate, Yooh, you wanna know how that makes me feel? Really, really turned on. But since I can’t do the other thing, I just think I might have to drink a bit more today” Minji whispered in a husky voice.

Yoohyeon tilted her head a little bit more, to give even more space to Minji. The vampire gave one last teasing kiss on the hunter's neck, before piercing her skin with her fangs, making the silver haired girl flinch in pain a little. Minji shushed her as she gently caressed her arms to let her know she got her. Once her fangs were where they needed to be she slowly started drinking, wanting Yoohyeon to feel maximum pleasure.

The hunter arched her back letting out a low moan as she wrapped her hands around Minji's waist, tightening the grip each time she felt the vampire taking a little breath before the next long and slow sip. She loved this feeling and couldn’t even imagine how this would feel during sex. She just kept moaning and Minji wanted to make sure she was okay.

“How are you feeling?” she asked against Yoohyeon’s skin, not detaching from her neck.

"I thought… my moans were loud e-enough… for you to… answer t-that question… by yourself" Yoohyeon managed to say, between moans. Minji lightly shook her head, putting her hand on Yoohyeon’s thigh.

“That’s not what I meant, I meant how are you feeling? Are you not dizzy?” she asked, she didn’t want to make Yoohyeon lose consciousness or anything.

"I'd say… lightheaded" Yoohyeon said again between moans. "A l-little dizzy...but… don't s-stop" she added, pulling Minji closer, taking her by the waist.

“Yoohyeon you’re going to start losing consciousness soon then. I’m pulling back” Minji stated when she was stopped by a hand. “We are not doing this Yoohyeon?”

"Just... a little... more" Yoohyeon pleaded and Minji mentally sighed, taking another long and slow sip but then she started feeling Yoohyeon's grip weakening and the hunter's hands dropped by her side, since she didn't have the strength to keep them up. She instantly detached herself and cleaned her lips, taking Yoohyeon’s face in between her hands.

“Yooh? Yooh? Are you okay?” she asked worriedly. She thought she drank just a little too much.

Yoohyeon nodded but she had her eyes half closed. She felt so tired but she desperately wanted to stay awake. 

"I-I'm fine" she said, closing her eyes but opening again right after, trying to focus on Minji's face.

“I told you I should’ve stopped, it’s dangerous Yoohyeon” Minji tried to sound serious but the younger girl just gave her a weird smile. She still seemed to be in a bit of a haze.

“Jiu... if you didn’t have that... gorgeous mask... I would let you... take me right now... I’m feeling horny” she sighed, weakly chuckling.

"I can see that" Minji replied with a chuckle but she was mentally cursing her mask. She wanted Yoohyeon here and now… but she couldn't take her because of her mask. "We will have time for that, don't worry" Minji added, giving a little peck on Yoohyeon's lips.

“Jiu~ are you good in bed? How... how are your fingers?” The hunter suddenly asked surprising Minji. It was hard not to laugh at her in this state.

"Oookay, that's enough" Minji commented with a chuckle. Her fangs could have that effect in particular occasions. "I'll take you home" Minji added, standing up and picking Yoohyeon up in her arms. The younger girl whined and put her arms around Minji’s neck.

“You didn’t answer my question, you meanie!” she groaned, hitting the vampire’s shoulder and biting her neck just like Minji did to her, but without fangs obviously.

Minji let out a low moan because she really didn't expect that. 

"And I won't answer. You will answer that yourself when we get there" Minji replied with a smile walking to the balcony and getting ready to jump down.

“Jiu! I want to bite you too! Why don’t you feel good when I do this!” Yoohyeon whined, biting her neck again but a little harder this time.

Minji tightened her grip on Yoohyeon and she let out another moan, throwing her head back a little 

"I- I do feel good… when you do this" Minji admitted, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling. That was really not what she needed to say at that moment. Yoohyeon smirked and starting biting and licking all over Minji’s neck, like a puppy that hadn’t seen their owner in a few days. Minji couldn’t do anything to stop her and she didn’t want to.

She chuckled a little, seeing how eagerly Yoohyeon was assaulting her neck. She jumped down from the balcony, hoping to startle the younger girl. But the hunter didn't even notice… she just kept biting and kissing Minji's neck.

“Look Jiu~ I’m a little vampire too!” she growled in a cute manner before biting her neck again. Minji moaned loudly again, hoping that no one on the streets had heard that. Yoohyeon really needed to stop or this could end badly.

Minji cupped Yoohyeon's cheek to stop her.

"Okay little vampire, stop there" she said with a smile, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

“Did it feel good when my fangs pierced you?” Yoohyeon laughed and Minji nodded.

“Yup, really good. So good that I’m giving you a free ride home”

Yoohyeon happily clapped her hands and nodded

"I knew it! I'd make a perfect vampire" she said with a chuckle, punching Minji's arm. Minji sighed as she started running across the rooftops.

“If only she also thought that with a clear mind” she thought. Minji really liked Yoohyeon, she really did. She hoped that after the reveal that she was Minji that they could grow together... like a couple.

-

While Minji was on her ‘date’ with Yoohyeon, Siyeon was away with Bora and Gahyeon was sleeping over at the hunters’ house, Handong decided that it was time to close her bar. She got a few customers today, not much, just like usual. She put the chairs on the table, the bar stools on the bar and went over to the door to lock it when a young woman tried to walk in. She seemed to be freezing from the cold and looked at Handong with a shy smile.

“Are you closing or... c-can I come in for a bit?” she asked.

Handong looked at the woman and smiled back at her.

"I was closing but… you look like you're freezing out there" Handong said, signaling the girl to walk in. She quickly put down a stool from the bar and she walked to the other side of it. "What can I get you?" she asked with a sweet smile.

“Do you have something warm?” the woman smiled, trying to use her jacket as a blanket. Handong nodded and bent down, putting some tea and some coffee on the bar.

“Tea or coffee?” she asked and when she saw the girl was still shivering she told her to wait a little bit. Handong went upstairs and came back with a blanket, offering it to the girl.

"Thank you" the woman replied, with a surprised expression "It's really kind of you" she added, taking the blanket from Handong's hands and looking at the bar. "I think I'll have a tea" she smiled.

“You’re welcome, just give the water a minute to boil” Handong smiled, sitting herself down behind the bar. “How come you are out alone like this, so late in the evening?”

“I umm, I recently just moved here and... I kind of got lost in this city. I guess I just ended up here” the girl awkwardly explained, really appreciating the warmth the blanket gave her.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Handong replied, sounding a little bit worried "Do you think you'll be able to find your way home later?" Handong asked, checking the boiler.

“Well, that’s the thing... I hired an apartment online, but when I arrived there it... It wasn’t available, so I’m kind of stuck here” she explained.

"Wait… so you don't have a place to sleep tonight?" Handong asked, looking at the woman. 

“Not really, I could go back to where I lived first but... Chine is a little bit far to go to overnight” the stranger chuckled, scratching her nape.

"I figured you were Chinese" Handong said with a smile. "I am Chinese as well, but I've been here for ages now" she added, thinking about how to solve this situation. She didn't want the girl to wander alone in the city at night.

“Can you add some sugar in the tea please? I might need it” The girl asked when she noticed Handong started pouring the boiled water into a cup for her.

"Of course" Handong said with a smile, adding some sugar to the tea and placing the cup in front of the stranger woman. "Here, I hope you like it"

The girl carefully picked it up, blowing on it to make it cool down a little, before taking a sip. Apart from it still being a little too hot it tasted delicious.

“This is really good thank you” the girl said with a big smile. “I’m Elkie by the way”

"I'm Handong, it's nice to meet you, Elkie" the woman replied with a smile. "So… Did you move here for work?" she asked, trying to get the conversation going. They were the only ones in the bar and she knew that the silence would be pretty uncomfortable.

“Yeah, well I did move here for work but I still have to apply for an actual job. That was going to be my number one priority but I guess that’s finding a place to stay now” The girl chuckled, taking another sip from the tea.

"Are you looking for a particular job or you just need like… something to get you going for now?" Handong asked, having an idea.

“I don’t really have a particular job I’m looking for no, I just need something that normally would have paid my rent” Elkie answered, warming her hands by holding the cup.

"Do you have any experience as a bartender?" Handong asked, locking eyes with Elkie, with a curious expression.

“Not really, I’ve never worked in a bar before. For my previous job I umm travelled quite a lot” Elkie replied with an awkward smile. “So I don’t want to bother you too much. You helped me enough already”

"I bet you know many languages, travelling a lot... right?" Handong asked with a sweet smile.

“Well yeah, English, Korean, Japanese, Chinese, there are a few I picked up” Elkie chuckled, finishing her tea and putting it back on the bar. “How much is this?”

"I need help with the bar… I work here alone and customers are increasing. I don't know if I will be able to give you a proper salary but… for now, what do you say if you help me with the bar and in exchange I let you crash here?" Handong asked, scratching the back of her head.

“‘I... I possibly can’t accept t-that! You’re offering me a j-job AND a place to s-stay?” Elkie asked in disbelief. How could someone do that for a person they literally just met?

"Well… I'm offering you a not-paid job for now. I mean… You will have a place to stay and food, electricity, water and whatever you need but… I don't think I can pay a salary for now" Handong admitted.

“Still! How do you have any proof that you can trust me? For all you know, you could wake up tomorrow and all your valuables are gone” Elkie asked.

"I will hide my money and my valuable things then" Handong said with a chuckle. "But since I've told you that I can't pay a salary, I think you can assume that there isn't much you can steal from here" she added laughing.

“Well... if you really are fine with me staying here... I guess I can accept your offer then” Elkie said with a little smile. “Thank you so much, Handong”

"You're welcome" Handong replied with a smile, taking the empty cup from the bar.

"Are they your family?" Elkie asked curiously, pointing at a picture behind Handong's back. The Chinese girl turned around to look at a picture of her with the group of vampires and shook her head.

“I don’t have any family left... they are just my friends” she replied, looking at the picture, at one particular person as a smile made its way onto her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I- I don't have any family left either" Elkie replied with a sad smile. She noticed how Handong's expression changed looking at the picture. She carefully looked at it again. That picture looked pretty recent and there was a black haired woman and a pink haired woman, hugging each other, while another black haired woman hugged Handong from behind, resting her chin on the Chinese woman's shoulder. "Are they just friends? All of them?" She asked with a teasing smile.

“They are... why do you ask? Oh and these two are sisters” Handong answered, pointing at Gahyeon and Siyeon.

"Are they? They look pretty different in styles. One is really dark and the other one has pink hair" Elkie chuckled, making Handong nod and laugh.

"They really are" she agreed, keep looking at the picture.

"And the other girl? The one who is hugging you?" Elkie asked, curiously.

“She’s like family to them but is also just a friend. We’ve known each other for 7 years now, if I remember correctly” Handong told her, still staring at Minji’s smile, how happy they all looked on the picture. It had been a while since all of them hung out together. Luckily she and Minji cleared up their fight recently. She wouldn’t know what to do if they didn’t.

"You know, I think I was right then. They are family" Elkie replied with a smile "People usually keep pictures of their family in their workplace, right? And 7 years are a lot!" she added, leaning a bit closer to look better at the picture. "You are all so pretty!"

“I guess you are right, we are a bit of a family. I even gave them a shelter in a house not too far from here. And thank you, as you noticed I changed my hair back to black since then” Handong replied with a shy smile.

"I noticed, but if I can dare to say… I think I like you more with red hair" Elkie said, looking at the picture. "You rocked that colour!! Why did you go back to black?"

Handong sighed at that. She didn’t really want to explain that again.

“I just felt like it... It... I don’t know... I can always change back to red someday” she tried to say without letting her emotions show.

"You can and you should" Elkie replied with a smile "Or some other colours! Something that stands out" she added, excited.

“Well, thanks for the suggestion, I’ll definitely consider it” Handong smiled and Elkie nodded, putting her hands on the bar.

“So do these pretty girls have a name as well?” she asked, excitedly.

"They're Siyeon and Gahyeon" Handong replied, pointing at the two sisters that were hugging each other in the picture. "And… s-she is Minji" she said, trying to stop the smile that was forming on her lips. Elkie’s eyes narrowed when she heard her say Minji’s name like that. She answered the Chinese woman before she noticed though.

“So Minji? And she is also just a friend?” Elkie asked curiously.

Handong couldn't bring herself to answer, so she just nodded with a smile. Elkie noticed that Handong wasn't comfortable with the subject, so she dropped it. 

"So are you the hard working one of the family?" She asked with a chuckle "or do they work as well?" 

“They...” Handong stopped, not really knowing what to answer here. They didn’t have the most normal job. Patrolling to make sure no Nightshades was around wasn’t really a normal thing to do. “They don’t have a job no, they just help out somewhere for a bit of money sometimes” Handong lied. "And the younger one goes to college" Handong added, pointing at the pink haired girl in the picture.

“Oh, you have a college in this city?” Elkie asked, surprised. “I think that I might enroll there then... I was studying back in China and I thought there wasn’t a college here. I’m still willing to do the bar job as well though” she added.

"Yes, it's not a huge one, but we do have a college! It's a 10 minutes walk from here. If you want to keep studying you can go to classes in the morning and help me at the bar with the late shift?" Handong said with a smile.

“Yes, of course, oh my god, you can’t believe how much you helped me today! Maybe I can even befriend this Gahyeon you are talking about! Thanks so much, Handong” Elkie said with a genuine smile.

"Of course. She's probably the most adorable girl you could find, so it will be pretty easy to be friends with her" Handong reassured the other Chinese woman. "And it won't be difficult to notice her at college! She's a pink haired girl that usually walks around with a blue haired one" Handong chuckled, thinking about how Siyeon used to describe the two of them.

“That indeed sounds easy” Elkie chuckled, she wanted to say something else but a yawn interrupted her. “I’m sorry... I’m a bit sleepy”

"No, it's okay!" Handong said with a sweet smile. "Let me fix your couch and you're free to go rest" she added, walking around the bar and inviting Elkie upstairs.The younger woman followed her up and walked into the room that Handong entered.

“If you want you can stay here, you have plenty of space for your own stuff” Handong asked, showing the room off.

"T- This room is huge" Elkie said in disbelief "are you sure I can stay here?" she asked, looking in Handong's eyes.

“Yes, I mean, what else would I use it for? I don’t need two rooms that I can sleep in, I’m fine with my own one. And when I said prepare your couch I meant this by the way” Handong said, pulling out an extra layer from under the couch. “It’s a bed built into the couch”

Elkie looked at the bed and at the whole room, still in disbelief. She bowed deeply, with her hand on her knees.

"Thank you, Handong. I-I felt lost before coming here… I didn't even know where to sleep tonight and outside it's freezing cold" she admitted, still bowing.

“Don’t worry, Elkie, helping people makes me happy! I hope you have a good rest, see you tomorrow for breakfast” Handong cheered “If you need anything, I’ll be in my room over there” she added, pointing at her door.

"Good night, Handong" she said with a smile as she looked at the bartender walking towards her room. Elkie closed the door of her new room and she sat on her bed, starting to unpack her things. She took some of her things out of her suitcase and put them into the closets, this room really was huge. Elkie was so grateful that Handong gave her a place to stay, she wouldn’t know what to do otherwise.

When she was done unpacking she dropped herself on the bed, putting her hands under her head and looking at the ceiling. 

"Of all the possibilities… why college?" She sighed, rolling her eyes. She decided to go and enroll the day after. She closed her eyes and she quickly drifted off to sleep… her day had been really tiring. 

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! Also welcome Elkie in the story ;) Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: What is your favorite Dreamcatcher ship? 

Author's answers:

Nyle: Jiyoo, Suayeon  
Cristina: 2Yoo, Suayeon


	26. Chapter 26

An update because it's the first anniversary of Dreamcatcher's 'Deja Vu'! Happy birthday to this incredible song

WARNING: SMUT AHEAD

earlier that morning, once again, Yubin wasn't at college and Gahyeon was starting to get worried. Was the blue haired girl really sick? Gahyeon noticed that today Miyeon was absent too. They probably were together somewhere, kissing and having sex and Gahyeon was worrying for nothing. Maybe she could go to Yubin's after classes? Just to see if everything was okay.

"You got her hooked huh? She didn't answer her phone for 3 days after spending the night with you" Eunbin suddenly said, stopping at the lockers, right beside Gahyeon.

“Does she tell everyone who the new one on her list is?” Gahyeon sighed, turning towards Eunbin. “And she wasn’t with me these past days, she was fucking Miyeon’s brains out”

"I don't think so, Miyeon was so pissed yesterday because Yubin hadn't answered her phone for 2 days and she was sure she was with you" Eunbin said, scratching her head in confusion.

“Wait so, she wasn’t with Miyeon?” Gahyeon asked just to be sure and Eunbin nodded.

“Nope, Miyeon was literally whining all day yesterday, getting on my nerves about how badly she needed to... you know” Eunbin chuckled.

Gahyeon quickly nodded and put her books back in the locker. She put her backpack on her back and she closed the locker, starting to walk towards the exit door.

"Where are you going? There are like 4 more hours to go!" Eunbin yelled and Gahyeon just shrugged, turning towards the girl.

"I have something important to do" she quickly explained and she started running as soon as she walked past the college gates. Eunbin just rolled her eyes and went towards her lesson. She always thought the pink haired girl was a bit weird. Meanwhile Gahyeon ran towards Yubin’s home. If she indeed hadn’t seen anyone in 3 days then something was definitely wrong.

As soon as she arrived, she knocked at the front door and waited for a few minutes. No one was answering… something was definitely wrong. Yoohyeon and Bora were probably out for work but Yubin? Why wasn't she answering?

"Just a moment, I'm coming" Gahyeon heard Yubin's voice coming from the inside of the house. Why was she taking so long to get to the door? When she finally opened up she was really surprised to see Gahyeon. She was supposed to be at college.

“Gahyeon?! What are you doing here?” she whisper-yelled.

"I wanted to check on you. I was worried" Gahyeon admitted, locking eyes with the blue haired girl. She looked really tired and pale. Was she okay?

“I’m fine, I just told you I’m sick right? Did you receive my text?” Yubin asked, worried that maybe she forgot to hit send.

“I received it I... I just couldn’t bring myself to answer” Gahyeon decided to be honest, and Yubin understood. This was probably about the thing Siyeon came to apologize for yesterday.

“I heard something from your sister, but I still don’t really understand completely” Yubin smiled.

"I came here the other night, when you invited me over… but you weren't home. Bora told me you were at Miyeon's and I- I just… I felt hurt, Yubin" Gahyeon explained. Yubin’s eyes widened as she reached for Gahyeon’s hands.

“Wait... oh my god! I don’t know why she told you that. You must’ve been excited to come over and then that happened. I wasn’t at Miyeon’s I just felt really sick” Yubin tried to explain, hoping the younger girl would believe her.

"Then why did Bora tell me that you were at Miyeon's?" Gahyeon asked and Yubin tried to think of a quick answer.

"She didn't see me at home because I was locked in my room feeling really sick so she thought I was there but… I swear Gahyeon, I wasn't at Miyeon's" Yubin said, squeezing the pink haired girl's hands.

“Look, Yubin, I really really want to believe you because Eunbin also told me something about Miyeon being frustrated but... I really don’t see why Bora would just assume you are at Miyeon’s when she doesn’t know you’re home? You live here together right? It seems pretty suspicious” Gahyeon sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Gahyeon… I- I really don't know how to convince you that I'm telling the truth. I know I'm not really reliable when it comes to this but… this time I'm telling the truth" Yubin said weakly. Gahyeon looked Yubin in the eyes and maybe, just maybe she wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“Fine, I’ll believe you but, that was the reason I didn’t respond. I felt pretty hurt since you invited me to come over and then I heard that” Gahyeon sighed.

"I know.. it must have been awful. Wait I- I have the proof I wasn't with Miyeon" Yubin suddenly squealed, turning around and walking fast towards the stairs "Close the door, come up to my room"

"What proof?" Gahyeon asked, confused.

"Miyeon texted me for two days straight asking me if I was with you and-" Yubin said walking up the stairs when she suddenly had to stop. Her head was spinning like crazy since she wasn't fully recovered. The pink haired girl noticed that something wasn’t right and she quickly ran up to her, putting an arm around her and holding her up.

“Are you okay?” she worriedly asked.

Yubin held onto Gahyeon and nodded

"Yes, I'm fine. My head spins sometimes since I haven't fully recovered but… I'm fine" she said with a smile as Gahyeon helped her upstairs.

“Don’t push yourself too much, dummy” Gahyeon scolded her, letting out a sigh of relief. They entered Yubin’s room as the blue haired girl sat her on the bed.

“My phone is over there, charging” she spoke, pointing at her desk.

Gahyeon stood up and walked towards the desk. When she was halfway she sighed and she turned around, walking towards the bed again and sitting on the bed, beside Yubin.

"Uhm… how am I supposed to show you the texts if you don't bring my pho-" Yubin started to say but she was cut off by Gahyeon.

"You don't have to. I trust you" Gahyeon said, locking eyes with Yubin.

“Gahyeon, you literally have no reason to trust me... You saw me do some awful things, you know how I am. Just take the phone and look” Yubin whispered in a defeated tone. She knew she messed up but that was just how she was. She had to keep the others close to her in some way and Bora told her it was wrong and it was, but she couldn’t help it.

"I know I don't have a reason to trust you but… what if I wanted to trust you anyway?" Gahyeon said, still looking in Yubin's eyes "I want to try and trust you, hoping for the best… and if it ends badly, at least I can say I tried" she said with a weak smile.

“Gahyeon, why are you being like this? I don’t deserve this? I started talking to you because you looked great on the first day. I took your first kiss, I-” Yubin started rambling but she was cut off by the younger girl once again.

"I asked you to take my first kiss, I asked you to take everything else…" Gahyeon said, cupping Yubin's cheek. "Did I regret that? Not at all. You have all those girls and it… it hurts sometimes… but that kiss and… and everything else… it just felt right to me, Yubin" Gahyeon said weakly. Yubin didn’t know what to say. She wanted to say it felt right too but would Gahyeon believe that.

“I’m happy then, Gahyeon” she just sighed.

Gahyeon widened her eyes, suddenly looking up and locking eyes with Yubin. Did her heartbeat just slightly increase?

"W- what? Did I say something wrong?" Yubin asked confused and Gahyeon just had to take her chance and see if she was right.

"Did it feel right for you too?" Gahyeon dared to ask. Yubin widened her eyes and looked straight into those of Gahyeon.

“I- It... I guess?” she asked, not really having the courage to tell Gahyeon.

Gahyeon sighed and cursed herself for hoping that Yubin could actually consider her different from the others.

"I'll go, I came just to check on you" she said, faking a smile and standing up from the bed. Yubin didn’t want her to go yet and reached for Gahyeon’s hand, taking it in hers and pulling her back.

“Wait I-... I worried about you... You are actually the only one I texted that I was sick. I didn’t want you to worry about me” Yubin admitted.

"Am… Am I really the only one you texted for that?" Gahyeon asked in disbelief and Yubin nodded.

"You can always check that on my phone" Yubin said, pointing at her desk, but Gahyeon shook her head.

"I believe you, but why me? You should've at least texted Miyeon too" Gahyeon whispered, having regained hope.

Yubin sighed, there was really no way out of this.

"I didn't think about her but… I knew you would be worried so I… as soon as the fever went down and I woke up, I knew I had to warn you" she said, shyly looking down.

"I don't understand, Yubin. She's Miyeon! She's your favorite! She was the first one! She is-" Gahyeon started saying but Yubin cupped her cheek silencing her.

"But she is not you, Gahyeon"

"W- what do y-you mean?" Gahyeon asked as she brought a trembling hand on Yubin's cheek. She was really hoping that she could be somehow special to Yubin.

"It means that she doesn't have what you have. That she doesn't make me... feel what you do" Yubin whispered, locking eyes with Gahyeon. She didn't know why she was saying this all of the sudden.

Gahyeon stood there for a few seconds, with her mouth half opened and her eyes widened. Was she dreaming or did Yubin really say that?

"Please say something because I-" Yubin tried to say because she felt like she was dying in that silence but she was stopped by a pair of lips on hers.

Gahyeon carefully moved her lips against Yubin's encouraging her to do the same as she slowly moved over to sit on Yubin's lap.

Yubin felt like she was melting in that kiss, even though it was a slow one… one of those she didn't like. Not with other girls, but with Gahyeon it was oddly fine.

"G- Gahyeon wait" Yubin said between kisses, trying to detach herself from the pink haired girl "I didn't say that because… because I wanted to have sex with you right now. That wasn't the reason why I-" Yubin started to say but she was stopped by a lot of pecks on her lips.

"Just... don't say anything and kiss me right now, Yubin" Gahyeon whispered in a breathy voice, crashing her lips against Yubin's ones again, still moving at a slow pace and lightly biting the blue haired girl's lower lip to ask for entrance.

Yubin moaned softly as she opened her mouth a little for Gahyeon's tongue to enter. The younger girl twirled her tongue around Yubin's one, making the blue haired girl moan in her mouth. Yubin didn't even try to win the fight, she was too overwhelmed by what was happening. And for once... she was gladly giving the control to someone else.

The younger girl took her time to explore every inch of Yubin's mouth slowly. It was the first time that Yubin allowed them to have a slow kiss like this and Gahyeon wanted to make it worth the while. She carefully put her hands on Yubin's upper arms and wrapped her legs around the blue haired girl's waist.

Yubin pulled her closer, she detached herself from the kiss and brought a hand behind Gahyeon's head, making her slightly tilt it. She delicately kissed her neck while her other hand started wandering on Gahyeon's back, slowly slipping under her shirt.

Gahyeon let out little moans every time Yubin placed a soft kiss on her neck and she felt a shiver run down her spine at the feeling of Yubin's hands. She didn't want to do anything to interrupt the older girl right now.

As Yubin kissed Gahyeon's neck, she noticed she was feeling different from the other times she did it. During the other times or with the other girls the only thing she cared about was to make them feel good for pride… this time she wanted to make Gahyeon feel good because she cared. She took hold of Gahyeon's shirt and she carefully pulled it off, detaching herself from the pink haired girl's neck

The hunter looked Gahyeon in the eyes and smiled. She let her eyes wander down before meeting back with those of the younger girl.

"You are gorgeous, Gahyeon" she whispered in a soft voice.

Gahyeon blushed slightly and she cupped Yubin's cheeks.

"You are being oddly soft today" Gahyeon said with a chuckle and Yubin just smiled at her. Gahyeon focused on Yubin's heartbeat and it was really fast even if they were basically doing nothing yet.

"Is that a bad thing then?" Yubin asked with a chuckle, combing through Gahyeon's silky pink hair. "I just felt like it"

"Are you being this soft with the other two on your list lately?" Gahyeon asked, while taking hold off Yubin's shirt and locking eyes with Yubin to ask if it was okay to pull it off.

"Can you please stop bringing up the others when I'm with you?" She sighed, thinking about what Gahyeon was asking her permission for in the meantime.

"Why?" Gahyeon asked, noticing the constant increase of speed in Yubin's heartbeat. Why was she this nervous? Did something happen with the others? Meanwhile Yubin nodded, gently caressing Gahyeon's hands to tell her that it was okay to take her shirt off. Gahyeon locked eyes with her as her trembling hands slowly pulled her shirt up until it was finally off, neatly putting it on the bed. This was the first time the older girl let her do that.

"Because they are not here and you don't need to compare yourself to them, Gahyeon" Yubin whispered.

Gahyeon bent down, breathing hot air on Yubin's neck before starting to kiss it gently. She moved her hands on Yubin's bare back, letting them wander, finally able to feel Yubin's naked skin.

"Why?" she asked again, brushing her lips on Yubin's neck. Why didn't she need to compare herself to them? The three of them were on her list, they couldn't help but compare themselves to the others.

"Because I don't... want you to" Yubin replied, stopping in the middle of her sentence to let her head fall back and let out a little moan at Gahyeon's lips on her neck and her hands on her back.

"Why?" Gahyeon asked for the third time while she pulled Yubin closer, with a desperate need to feel her. It was the first time Yubin was letting her take control, she was leading this game and maybe… just maybe… this time Yubin was being herself and not just the college player.

"Because, Gahyeon... I have a crazy thought and... I don't know why" Yubin whispered, every time Gahyeon touched her skin it was filled with so much care that her skin felt so hot.

Gahyeon was so lost in kissing Yubin's neck that she didn't notice the bandage wrapped around the blue haired girl's shoulder. She detached herself from Yubin's neck and she gently brushed her fingers on the bandage. She locked eyes with Yubin and gave her a worried questioning look.

"It's nothing I-... I just hurt myself while playing with Bora... stupid me" the blue haired girl awkwardly chuckled, hoping Gahyeon believed that.

Gahyeon gave her a smile, followed by a little pout.

"Should I kiss it better then?" She asked acting cute, while her other hand was caressing Yubin's side. The blue haired girl blushed and felt a bit embarrassed, what was happening to her.

"You r-really don't have to... it's an ugly w-wound" she stuttered.

Gahyeon locked eyes with Yubin and she just knew that something was wrong. How could someone get an ugly wound while playing with a friend? Were they playing with knives or something? She brushed her fingers on the bandage again and she thought back at Yubin's words.

"If it's an ugly wound, I'm sure I can make it better" she whispered, leaning on the clean bandage and kissing it softly.

Yubin whimpered a little but also thought the younger girl was really cute. Of course she didn't know Gahyeon could actually make it feel better since she was a vampire kissing a wound.

As Gahyeon kissed the bandage she realized she didn't think this through. Yubin's wound was apparently open and Gahyeon could smell the blue haired girl's blood through the bandage. Being half vampire she didn't need blood, but her body reacted to it exactly like a vampire's one would. She desperately tried to stay in control, while her hands started wandering all over Yubin's body, being definitely less gentle than before.

Siyeon had done her best to train Gahyeon and she did an awesome job teaching her how to stay in control. Most young vampire's wouldn't be able to keep their fangs in at the smell of blood. That's one of the reasons she wanted her younger sister to have normal meals. That way she could resist the temptation a bit better. But no matter how hard you train, a vampire always reacts to blood.

Gahyeon put her hand on Yubin's chest, pushing her down and making her lay on the bed. She bent down with the blue haired girl and started kissing her neck, biting it slightly, while her fangs were threatening to come out. The wound was too close and Gahyeon had smelled enough blood already… she really was about to lose control.

Yubin moaned as she put her hands on Gahyeon's back. The younger girl quickly moved her lips away from Yubin's neck and started kissing her collarbones, all the way to Yubin's unwounded shoulder to move away from the wound on the other side.

"Gahyeon…" Yubin said, cupping her cheeks and stopping the girl before she could reach the other shoulder. She had done this before, she had let people take control but… She had never felt this safe. Her heart was beating like crazy and the words she didn't want to say were pushing on her lips, threatening to come out… and Yubin didn't want to fight anymore. "W- would you be the only one on my list, Gahyeon?"

The pink haired girl widened her eyes and sat up when she heard that, looking down at Yubin. What had she just heard?

"What? Wh-what do you m-mean with that?" She asked in disbelief.

"I mean… I will sleep only with you" Yubin said, looking away. Her hands were resting on Gahyeon's thighs and she gave them a little nervous squeeze, because Gahyeon wasn't saying anything.

"I... a-are you out of your mind? W-what about Eunbin? No, what about Miyeon? She was the first on the list. What are you saying?" Gahyron whispered.

"I will apologize to them… They deserve at least that" Yubin said, looking at the ceiling. "I don't know Gahyeon… You said kissing me and having sex with me felt right to you. I-It felt right to me too…" Yubin admitted, daring to look in Gahyeon's eyes.

"You c-can't say that. You said you... you just wanted to teach me... you are breaking M-Miyeon's heart if you do this" Gahyeon stuttered.

Yubin felt a sharp pain in her chest. Did she misread the situation? Gahyeon really just wanted to learn from her and nothing more?

"I- I know I am breaking her heart but… If I keep doing this it would be worse. I don't have feelings for her and I can't force myself to have those types of feelings for her" Yubin said weakly.

"I know, you said you don't do love but... why me then?" Gahyeon whispered genuinely trying to understand.

"Because I realised… I enjoy being with Miyeon and Eunbin while we are having sex. But I enjoy being with you when we are having lunch at college, during boring classes… Even while studying economics" Yubin said with a weak smile.

"What are you saying Yubin... and please promise me that you won't drop them. They need you even if they can't... you know" Gahyeon asked.

"I will drop them from the list but… if they are okay staying around, I'm fine with that" Yubin said, trying to understand Gahyeon's thoughts. "And what I'm saying is that… we could go out sometimes… like… we could grab a coffee together or we could go for a walk or… I don't know" Yubin said, realizing she was totally unable to do this.

"Like... go out... without the sex part?" Gahyeon asked, just to be sure she understood this. Yubin was basically asking her out on a date.

"Without the sex part" Yubin repeated, sitting up just to be a little bit closer to Gahyeon. "Just the two of us, hanging out" she said shyly, looking in Gahyeon's eyes. The younger girl nodded with a smile.

"I would be okay with that" she answered with a blush on her cheeks.

Yubin smiled and leaned in to kiss Gahyeon's lips. She had no idea of how this girl was able to trust her even when she knew what kind of a person Yubin was, but she felt grateful.

"I promise you, I won't let you down" Yubin whispered against Gahyeon's lips.

"And I trust you won't let me down" Gahyeon replied with a chuckle, pushing her back down to make it a little more comfortable for the both of them.

Yubin chuckled as well and she pulled Gahyeon closer. If you ask anyone in college, they'll say Yubin is for sure a top and she would define her that herself… but maybe, just maybe… she had found the one girl who could top her. And honestly… Yubin wasn't complaining.

Gahyeon resumed where she left off, going back to the unwounded shoulder and kissing her all over her collarbone, up her neck, over her cheek until she reached Yubin's lips which she gave a big peck.

"Can we start the non-sex part another day though?" Gahyeon asked with a chuckle and Yubin couldn't help but laugh.

"We can have sex every time you want… I just wanted to be sure to make you understand that… it wasn't just that…" she said shyly. Gahyeon nodded, of course she knew what she meant.

"And I just wanted... to make sure... you wanted to... have sex with me... right now" Gahyeon laughed, pecking her lips four times.

"Of course I do" Yubin chuckled "We do have a problem though" she said, pouting a little "How am I supposed to take you in this position?" She added, locking eyes with Gahyeon that was giving her a shy smile.

"What if… what if this time we...uhm… change things?" Gahyeon timidly asked and of course Yubin knew what she meant.

"Gahyeon... I'm not too sure. Don't get me wrong...I'd love to but I don't know how I would feel" Yubin honestly answered.

"It's okay" Gahyeon said with a smile, but Yubin could see she was sad about that… or maybe a little disappointed. "I understand" she said, caressing Yubin's cheek. The blue haired girl shook her head.

"We could... we c-could t-try and I'll t-tell you..." she said in a soft voice.

"Yubin I don't want you to… to feel forced to do this. Of course I want to… you know… make you mine but...not if you don't feel sure you want the same thing" Gahyeon said weakly, bending down to give a peck on Yubin's lips.

"We'll never know what... I want if... I don't t-try" Yubin smiled cupping her cheek.

Gahyeon smiled to Yubin but she honestly didn't know what to do… she knew what she wanted but she didn't know if it was the right thing to do. She remembered that the last time Gahyeon tried to touch her, Yubin's heartbeat increased like crazy and she looked scared. So this time she wanted to be sure.

"Yubin… do you… do you feel safe with me?" she asked weakly. The older girl nodded her head but Gahyeon pulled her closer. "I want you to say it" she whispered "Do you feel safe with me?"

Yubin cupped Gahyeon's cheeks and gave her a long peck on the lips.

"I feel completely safe with you, Gahyeon" she reassured the younger girl. Gahyeon nodded and put her hand on Yubin's abdomen, slowly going down.

"Is this okay for you then?" She whispered against her lips.

Yubin tensed a little, for the first time in a long time the hands moving on her body weren't Miyeon's.

"Yes, it's okay" she reassured the younger girl again, wrapping her arms around Gahyeon's neck.

Gahyeon went down slowly, caressing her abdomen before slowly taking hold of the waistband of Yubin's pants.

She looked in Yubin's eyes as she unbuttoned her pants, to make sure that the blue haired girl didn't change her mind. She didn't want to ask her if she was okay with every single movement… but her eyes will tell. Yubin gave her a little smile and she raised her head a little, to kiss Gahyeon.

She moved her own hands to Gahyeon's breasts and cupped them, squeezing a little. Gahyeon giggled and pulled away a little.

"If you do that, I would go crazy, so maybe pause a little bit" Gahyeon whispered with a chuckle.

"Maybe I want you to go crazy" Yubin whispered against her lips, giving Gahyeon's breasts another little squeeze. Gahyeon retracted her hand from Yubin's pants as she moaned, hitting the older girl's abdomen playfully with it.

"Yubin!" She laughed "I can't concentrate like this"

"Jeez, okay okay! I'm sorry!" Yubin laughed. She pinned her own arms on the bed and she gave Gahyeon a little smirk. "No touching for me, I guess"

"I didn't say that. No touching, yet. You know I'm sensitive there" Gahyeon whispered, trailing her hand back down.

"Okay then, I'll patiently wait" Yubin chuckled and her heart started beating like crazy when she felt Gahyeon's hands slide inside her pants. Gahyeon carefully let her hand slide over her underwear as she cupped her crotch. Yubin had never entered her underwear either so she didn't know what she should do.

"Will you… will you coach me through this?" Gahyeon shyly asked, realizing that she had no idea of how to do this. She really wanted to take Yubin, but she didn't know how.

"You don't really have... much options like this... you can only just rub" Yubin said between little moans, having trouble to keep her voice steady.

Gahyeon did as she was told and she started rubbing Yubin's folds through her panties. The blue haired girl tightened the grip with her arms around Gahyeon's neck and she let out a low but long moan.

Gahyeon didn't really know what she was doing but judging by Yubin's moan she was doing good so she just kept going, looking at Yubin's face for her reactions.

Yubin arched her back and locked eyes with Gahyeon. She felt really embarrassed because the younger girl wouldn't move her gaze from her face so Yubin pulled her closer to lock lips with her. Gahyeon smiled in the kiss and opened her mouth. She wanted Yubin to take control of the kiss while she was taking control of the sex part. That way they both had something to do.

Yubin gladly took control of the kiss. She slipped her tongue in Gahyeon's mouth and she let her tongue dance with Gahyeon's one. She couldn't help but moan into the younger girl's mouth, when she felt that Gahyeon stopped the movement with her hands. She was about to ask for an explanation when she felt Gahyeon's fingers timidly slipping under her underwear.

“Gahyeon... do you know what to... do? Or should I... show you?” Yubin asked between kisses, smirking against the younger girl’s lips and pulling her closer.

Gahyeon chuckled against Yubin's lips.

"If you show me, I won't be able to keep doing this" Gahyeon admitted. "I will figure it out myself… looking at your reaction" she said with a little smirk as she started rubbing Yubin's folds again. The older girl arched her back and moaned, steadily holding onto Gahyeon's arms.

"I never thought... you would be the one... to touch me like... this first before I could... do it to you" she tried to say with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you?" Gahyeon asked with a smile while quickening the speed of her fingers a little.

"You were... really inexperienced...and I didn't want to… take advantage… of that" Yubin admitted, tightening her grip on Gahyeon's arms. The pink haired girl really liked to make Yubin moan and bent down to start kissing her neck again, slowly licking the skin and biting it softly. Yubin threw her head back and moaned again.

"Gahyeon... fingers... in" she said but the younger girl didn't really know what she meant.

"Yubin I-... How should I-" Gahyeon was saying but she decided to stop herself. She started moving her fingers slowly, carefully exploring the area… and she understood what Yubin meant. She didn't want to ask for help, she wanted to make Yubin proud. She smiled at the girl under her and hesitantly entered Yubin with a single digit.

"Is this alright?" She asked with a smirk.

Yubin let out a loud moan because she didn't expect the younger girl to actually know what she meant. She nodded and she wrapped an arm around Gahyeon's neck, pulling her impossibly closer.

"You can…" she tried to say but she felt really overwhelmed by what was happening. "One more" she managed to say, moaning against Gahyeon's lips. The younger girl nodded and cupped Yubin's cheek.

"As you wish" she smirked, slipping a second finger in to join her first, making the older girl arch her back again. Yubin needed to feel more and ran her hands on Gahyeon's back, searching for the clip of the vampire's bra.

When she found it, she unclasped her bra and she pulled it down, not able to remove it completely because of their position… but that was enough. She moved her hands on Gahyeon's chest, cupping her breasts and massaging them slowly. Gahyeon moaned and slowed her fingers a little, smiling at Yubin.

"You are trying to make me go insane huh?" She asked, giving her a quick peck on her lips before moaning again.

"At least… we will be even…" Yubin said between moans "You are... making me...go insane too" she added, giving a peck on Gahyeon's lips.

"Talking about even..." Gahyeon smirked, quickly putting her hands behind Yubin and swiftly unclasping her bra before pulling it off and throwing it away. "Now we are"

The quick movement of Gahyeon unclasping her bra and throwing it away made Yubin panic. She was still unsure about what was happening but Gahyeon being gentle and respectful made her feel safe until now. She tried to keep the memories out of her mind but she couldn't.

"W- Wait… w-wait! S-stop" Yubin pleaded, quickly putting an arm on her exposed chest. Her heart was beating way too fast and she was starting to panic. Gahyeon noticed the change of tone and immediately stopped everything, retracting her hand out of Yubin's pants.

"Yubin? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry if I did" the younger girl apologized with a sad expression.

Yubin shook her head as the tears were threatening to fall. How could she explain this?

"I'm sorry" she said, not daring to look in Gahyeon's eyes. The younger girl cupped Yubin's cheeks and made her look at her.

"Why? What are you sorry for? What happened?" Gahyeon asked worriedly.

Yubin shook her head again, not wanting to answer. She tried to stabilize her breathing and her heartbeat and she looked at Gahyeon.

"You… you didn't do anything wrong" she said, trying to reassure the younger girl.

"Then why did you want us to stop all of the sudden? I don't understand" Gahyeon sighed, wiping her fingers on the bedsheets before bringing her hand back to Yubin's face.

"I just… I panicked for a moment but I-I'm fine now" Yubin said, gently caressing Gahyeon's cheek with her free hand. "If you want we… we can keep going" she added.

"Are you sure Yubin?" Gahyeon asked, sitting up a little and trying to put her bra back in position. "I really don't want to-" she tried to say when she was cut off by the older girl.

"I'm sure" Yubin said, trying to sound confident. She had to move on from what happened somehow and she knew she could trust Gahyeon. If someone could help her… it definitely was Gahyeon. "Just… let's take it slow" she asked weakly. The younger girl nodded and instead of putting her bra on she took it off completely.

"We won't need this then" she chuckled, throwing it behind her.

Yubin smiled at her, pulling the younger girl close again. She arched her back when she felt Gahyeon's fingers back inside of her. She wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulder while she let her other hand wander on Gahyeon's chest, teasing her.

Gahyeon smirked and pushed her chest down a little making her nipples brush against Yubin's and quickening her pace a little.

"Come on, you touched them last time as well right" she chuckled with a low voice.

Yubin chuckled a little, pulling Gahyeon closer to give her a peck on the lips.

"You might be in charge of that" she said, pointing at Gahyeon's hand with her eyes "But I'm in charge of this" ashe added, cupping Gahyeon's breast and squeezing it gently. The pink haired girl moaned and accidentally pushed her fingers deeper into Yubin because of it. Her boobs were apparently really sensitive.

"I'll gladly let... you be in charge... of them" she smiled between moans.

Yubin arched her back and threw her head back when she felt Gahyeon's fingers going deeper.

"Gahyeon...do you remember… that spot I-" she tried to say, but Gahyeon knew exactly what Yubin was talking about. She remembered when Yubin had touched that spot through her underwear and it felt incredibly good. She used her thumb to search for that exact spot and judging by Yubin's reaction… She had been able to find it.

"Oh my-... Gahyeon!" Yubin moaned loudly, gripping Gahyeon's boob harder and pulling the younger girl against her body, making their breasts squeeze together.

"You have no idea of… how much I've wanted to hear you… moan my name" Gahyeon said, trying to push back her moans. She kept rubbing her thumb on that precise spot, since Yubin looked like she was enjoying it a lot.

"Gah-... Gahyeon... Gahyeon! If you... keep d-doing that I-" Yubin tried to say but she got cut off by another loud moan, arching her back and pushing herself against Gahyeon's chest even more.

Gahyeon smiled against Yubin's lips. It was really happening, Yubin was almost hers. She kissed the blue haired girl as she quickened her pace with her fingers inside Yubin and with her thumb. Yubin put her hands in Gahyeon's hair, pulling her impossibly closer as she felt a huge pressure build in her stomach. This was really happening, this was really happening with Gahyeon and it felt incredible.

"Gahyeon… I-" she tried to say, but she couldn't manage to finish her sentence because she was cut off by a really loud moan. Gahyeon made her slightly tilt her head and she bit her neck gently, quickening the pace with her fingers once again.

"Be mine, Yubin" she said while biting the blue haired girl's neck. And as if it was on command, Yubin's orgasm washed over her, tightening around Gahyeon's fingers who suddenly stopped moving. Her legs snapped shut, trapping Gahyeon's unmoving hand inside.

"K-keep g-goin-" Yubin pleaded, throwing her head back and desperately trying to get some friction between her legs. Gahyeon remembered what Yubin did with her and she started moving her thumb again, as fast as she could. Maybe a little bit too fast to be human… but not enough for Yubin to notice.

"Just... like... t-that... oh my... fuck!" Yubin yelled, grinding herself against Gahyeon's hand to ride out the waves of pleasure.

Gahyeon kept going until she noticed that Yubin's body stopped shaking and started to relax a little. She didn't stop all at once, she started to go slower and slower until she finally stopped. Yubin was panting hard, with her head still tilted back. Gahyeon pulled her hand out of Yubin's pants and looked at her sticky fingers.

"Yubin? What do I do with this?" She awkwardly asked.

As soon as Yubin was able to move, she looked at Gahyeon who was curiously looking at her fingers. The older girl took Gahyeon's hands and just pushed it on the bedsheets, signaling her to clean them there. Gahyeon smiled proudly, seeing that Yubin wasn't even able to speak because of the panting. She wanted to tease the older girl a little more and looked at Yubin in the eyes.

"Are you sure I should just wipe it on the sheets? I saw some other videos online where they did other stuff. Are they fake?" Gahyeon smirked.

Yubin rolled her eyes and she took Gahyeon's hand once again and she pushed it down on the sheets, making the fingers brush on it. She then raised her back enough to be able to reach Gahyeon's arm and she pulled the girl down on her body. Gahyeon gently rested her head on Yubin's chest and listened to her heartbeat as the older girl started combing her hair.

"Would you believe me… if I told you that this… this was the best I've ever felt... during sex?" Yubin said shyly, trying to control her breathing since she hadn't fully recovered yet. The pink haired girl chuckled and shook her head.

"I wouldn't, why do you say that" she whispered, kissing the older girl's breast.

"Because it was, Gahyeon" Yubin managed to say as she reached the younger girl's chin, making her turn a little and look up, to lock eyes with her.

"It was my first time how can you think th-" Gahyeon tried to protest but Yubin silenced her by giving her butt a rough squeeze.

"If I say so then it's true" she chuckled.

"I must be a sex goddess then" Gahyeon chuckled, making Yubin chuckle as well. The older girl wrapped an arm around Gahyeon's waist and she sighed happily. This was really the best she had ever felt. Maybe because she felt so comfortable with the pink haired girl… they were hugging each other, laughing and chuckling, teasing each other right after sex. And it felt right. There was no other place Yubin would rather be right now.

"Come on, that's a bit too far... a few weeks ago you knew nothing about sex and you still have a lot to learn, as proven by the fact you asked what you should do with the thing on your fingers" Yubin chuckled. Gahyeon calling herself a sex goddess was too funny.

"You can tease me how much you want… but you loved it" Gahyeon said with a smirk "And yes, I have a lot to learn… but you are a great teacher so I'm sure I'll be a sex goddess really soon" Gahyeon said with a chuckle. Yubin was surprised by that sentence but it also made her excited.

"Sounds to me like you want to be 'my' sex goddess, Gahyeon" she whispered in a low tone.

Yubin's sentence made Gahyeon think about something. Would Yubin be jealous of her? She wasn't jealous at all of the girls on her list… They were free to have sex with whoever they wanted.

"I would like to be 'your' sex goddess too, of course. But you know… being new in the field, I will need to experiment a little. You know, try new things. Just like you said… all people are different... different styles, kinks.." Gahyeon said, looking really serious about it.

"Damn girl, you are really committed to this but what do you mean? You wanna go around and have sex with some people?" Yubin asked with a chuckle, feeling a bit... weird?

"Yeah… I mean, not a lot of people of course! But I have to say there are a couple I would like to go with. I honestly can't choose between them… They're fucking hot. I wonder how sex with them would be…" Gahyeon pushed a little bit more.

"Well umm... I guess that's normal since you're discovering yourself? You can tell me who you are thinking about if you want... I could help you pick" Yubin suggested with a shy smile.

Gahyeon felt a little bit hurt by Yubin's reaction. She hoped the older girl would be jealous… instead she wanted to help her pick the girl. But Gahyeon decided she didn't want to lose this game.

"Well..the first… Do you know that cute red haired girl in our economics class? Her body is… wow. I really want to know how she's in bed" Gahyeon said, carefully looking in Yubin's eyes.

"Ah... umm.. yes... I know. She's indeed cute and I... I wondered that too... I was about to get her on my list actually before... you know" Yubin replied, scratching her nape. "By what I know... she acts shy but oh boy... she's freaky"

"Maybe I would like 'freaky', you know" Gahyeon said, scratching her chin and pretending to think about that. "But also… The second one… That blue haired girl that plays volleyball with the college team? She's not cute at all but she's so hot. I could watch her play for ages with that body" Gahyeon said with a smirk "I will gladly surrender under her" she said with a chuckle, hoping to see a reaction from Yubin.

"I ... I know who you mean... she has a great butt and screams that she's a top by her look... I have to say you're 'list' is quite well chosen" Yubin nervously chuckled.

"I know right?" Gahyeon said proudly when she suddenly widened her eyes, pretending to have an idea "oh my god! I should start my own list!!" She said, sounding really serious about it. Yubin was a bit surprised but what could she say? It could help Gahyeon.

"Well... if you keep it limited... it might actually be... a good way to... you know... explore your body... I guess" Yubin commented with a soft voice.

Gahyeon sighed, Yubin wasn't jealous at all. Instead she was saying that making her own list would be a good idea.

"Yeah… I think I'll do that" she said with a weak voice, standing up from Yubin's body and standing up to go take her bra off the ground. She put it back on, giving her back to Yubin.

"Where do you think you are going" Yubin chuckled, puĺling Gahyeon back down. "I wasn't done speaking... I just wanted to say that IF you make the list... that you should always return to me and show me what you learnt. I'm sure I can do it better" Yubin almost whispered, sounding a bit shy.

"Are you saying that you are fine with me sleeping around, as long as I come back to you?" Gahyeon asked, sounding a little bit hurt.

"Well yeah? I only want to have sex with you, like I said and go... outside with you somewhere... but you actually have good reason to have a list... you want to explore. I just want you to be mine afterwards" Yubin admitted.

"So you will be on my list" Gahyeon said, shifting off Yubin's body and leaning on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Or I'm not on your list and the list only exists for exploration?" Yubin suggested, hoping that Gahyeon would get what she meant.

"Why should you be outside of the list? If I have sex with you and with the other girls on the list… what's the difference between you and them?" Gahyeon asked, pretending to be serious, even if she knew what Yubin meant.

"I don't want us to be just sex Gahyeon" Yubin sighed, rolling on her side to look the younger girl in the eyes.

Gahyeon rolled on her side as well, locking eyes with Yubin.

"That could make you the first one on the list. The favourite one" Gahyeon said, looking in Yubin's eyes "Would you like to be my favourite one on the list?" Gahyeon asked, trying to see how Yubin would react to her ignoring what she really meant. Yubin rolled on top of Gahyeon and pinned the younger girl's hands above her head.

"I know I am already your favourite but again... I don't want to be on your list" Yubin whispered.

"You are a little bit too sure of yourself" Gahyeon teased "If you are on the list, you can compete with others… but if you are outside… what if the cute red hair becomes my favourite? Or the blue haired sexy volleyball player?" Gahyeon teased, freeing one of her arms and taking a strand of Yubin's blue hair between her fingers.

"Gahyeon..." Yubin said, licking her neck and moving down. "It's unfair if I compete with them" she continued, moving down Gahyeon's chest with her tongue. "I'm sure I'm way better and I know you don't want us to be just sex either" she finished, licking Gahyeon's abs.

Gahyeon arched her back at the feeling, but she tried not to give in.

"And yet here you are… Trying to buy me with sex, when you could use words" she teased and Yubin facepalmed. Gahyeon was right… She was saying that she didn't want them to be just sex, but she was teasing her with it.

"I'm not buying you... I'm being kind and returning the favor... but if you'd rather hear words to know I outclass those girls" Yubin teased back.

"I'm being serious up here" Gahyeon said, looking down at Yubin. She couldn't deny that seeing the blue haired girl's lips on her abdomen wasn't helping her at all, but she had to stay strong.

"And you think I'm not being serious down here? You don't need a list" Yubin stated, going a little lower and licking the skin just above Gahyeon's pants.

"Yubin…" the younger girl whispered, arching her back "W-why don't I need a list?" She asked, trying to look down at Yubin.

"Because I'm here for you" Yubin dryly answered, tapping Gahyeon's thigh. "Lower these for me please" she asked, referring to her pants.

"What if I don't?" Gahyeon asked teasingly, locking eyes with the blue haired girl. The younger girl was trying to figure out what was happening and what Yubin was doing down there. The blue haired girl smirked and gave her abdomen another nice, long lick with her flat tongue.

"That would be your loss then, Gahyeon" she teased, looking up straight into her eyes.

Gahyeon sat up and brought her hands on the waistband of her pants, she unbuttoned them and quickly pulled them down. She stayed like that, sat up on her bed with Yubin between her legs… not really knowing what to do.

"Lay down, silly. This is your next lesson" Yubin laughed, putting her hands between Gahyeon's legs and opening them a little before running her tongue over the pink haired girl's thighs. "You have nice panties too, I like the pink" she randomly commented.

Before laying down, Gahyeon cupped Yubin's cheeks and she brought Yubin's face in front of hers.

"You are not teaching me sex anymore… you are just having sex with me. The girls on the list… They will teach me sex" she said teasingly, looking straight in Yubin's eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm letting you see something new right now. Cause my sex goddess apparently still doesn't know what's happening" Yubin chuckled.

"Then stop… they will show me that. Maybe the blue haired volleyball player will do that to me...and maybe she will be even better than you" Gahyeon said again.

"What is it with you and her! I have blue hair too and I'm making you feel good, just lay down and shut up about your list" Yubin countered.

"Do your best" Gahyeon teased "Because I will compare you with her… As soon as you both do this" she said with a chuckle, laying down on the bed.

"Fuck your list, I don't like it already" Yubin grumbled so softly that no human would be able to hear it but Gahyeon did and it made her smile. Yubin put her hands next to Gahyeon's legs again and licked her thigh.

"You know, for a sex goddess you are way too innocent. Do you really not know what I'm going to do?"

Gahyeon shyly shook her head. She had a vague idea, but she didn't want to say it, not being sure.

"I'm a sex goddess who is still learning" she said softly "But I'm sure that with your help and the one of red hair and blue hair I will become a sex goddess in no time" Gahyeon teased again.

"I'm sure that with my help you will be great indeed" Yubin said, ignoring the other two stupid girls she mentioned. She really hoped Gahyeon was kidding with that list. She leaned in and saw that Gahyeon's panties were already dampened which made her smirk and lick her inner thigh this time.

Gahyeon gasped at the contact and she cursed herself for all the teasing she did. She was supposed to be teasing Yubin, but she basically turned herself on… and that plus her taking Yubin while the older girl massaged her breasts… this wouldn't last long, but Gahyeon was too proud to admit that.

Yubin started licking her inner thighs a bit more aggressively, sometimes even sucking the skin, liking how Gahyeon squirmed a little.

"Would my sex goddess be so kind to take these off? I'm sure they are a bit... uncomfortable" Yubin asked with a smirk, pointing at Gahyeon's wet panties.

Gahyeon blushed and timidly did as Yubin asked. She laid back down and she looked at the ceiling, feeling pretty nervous. The movement of removing her panties made her moan a little… how was she supposed to endure what was coming?

Yubin wrapped her arms around Gahyeon's legs, pulling her a little bit closer. She leaned in, gently blowing hot air on the younger girl's core.

"Y-Yubin? What are you... doing" Gahyeon said, letting out a little moan as her whole body shuddered.

"I'm letting you know that none of them will be able to take you away from me, Gahyeon" the blue haired girl said, leaning in and starting to lick delicately between Gahyeon's folds. Gahyeon tensed up and lifted her butt from the bed at the sensation. It felt heavenly and a shiver ran all the way up her spine. The younger girl moaned out loud and looked down at Yubin. Big mistake.

Yubin was looking at her too, while licking her and Gahyeon locked eyes with her. Seeing Yubin down there, with her eyes fixed on her, did something to Gahyeon. The younger girl clenched her fists on the sheets and moaned out loud.

Yubin slowly kept licking hoping Gahyeon would look down again. She was going to wink at her if she did. Gahyeon's moans were a sign she was doing good and that was what she needed.

Gahyeon found herself moving her hips up and down a little and she felt that Yubin adjusted herself to Gahyeon's movement. She looked down at the blue haired girl again even though she knew that would be another big mistake. Yubin cheered in her head as she locked eyes with Gahyeon and winked at her before slowly giving a long lick again.

Gahyeon blushed madly and she quickly put her head back on the bed, looking at the ceiling and letting out another loud moan.

"This w-won't… l- last… long" she managed to say and Yubin chuckled against her folds. Of course she knew that. It was her first time being taken like this and there was a lot of teasing before that.

"Should I like" Yubin started, pulling back and wiping her chin with her sleeve "wait a bit then and continue after? I have some more things to show' she laughed.

Gahyeon quickly shook her head.

"N-no! Keep g-going" she said, looking in Yubin's eyes "I will… I will do my best to...resist" she shyly said.

"Just give me a second, it's been a while since I did this and my jaw hurts a little" Yubin chuckled. "You liking it so far?"

Gahyeon nodded, desperately trying to pull Yubin closer again.

"P- Please...Yubin" Gahyeon pleaded, feeling the pleasure that was building up, slowly fading.

"We should've done this sooner if I knew you would like it so much, whiny goddess" Yubin laughed.

Gahyeon rolled her eyes and her hand automatically tried to reach her core, she could feel the pleasure fading and she didn't want it to happen. The hunter cleared her throat and looked at Gahyeon with a raised eyebrow.

"And what are we doing?" She asked.

Gahyeon stopped her hand and she looked at Yubin

"I- I need you to keep going… it's… it's going away" she tried to say with pleading eyes.

"Great, that means it will take a little longer. Cause believe me you may be enjoying this but I am too" Yubin chuckled "so, your hand or my tongue?"

Gahyeon had enough, she raised her head and she looked directly in Yubin's eyes.

"I'm not enjoying this...at all. I'm sure the other girls on my list won't treat me like that, they will just make me feel good, without stopping because their jaw hurts. The other blue hair will do better for sure" Gahyeon added.

"Stop lying, your body tells me the truth anyway and oh Gahyeon, never challenge me" Yubin said with a fake growl.

"Why not?" Gahyeon asked with a smirk, looking down at the hunter. Yubin didn't answer, instead she pushed Gahyeon's legs a bit more apart and pulled her a bit closer. She positioned herself right in front of her core again, giving it a lick with her flat tongue to start off.

Gahyeon arched her back and smiled. Challenging Yubin had been a good move, this was exactly what she wanted. Yubin started licking a little bit faster between Gahyeon's folds.

She got a bit closer so she could make smaller but faster movements and positioned herself just right that her nose brushed against Gahyeon's clit.

When she felt that, Gahyeon moaned loudly and she brought one hand behind Yubin's head, pulling her closer. That sensation was making her go insane and she didn't want to lose it.

"K-keep going... s-show me... what the o-other g-girls c-can't do" Gahyeon encouraged her, moaning loudly as her body was moving to the rhythm.

Yubin smirked and kept going with small licks, but really fast, still brushing her nose against Gahyeon's clit. She looked up at the younger girl and she could see, from how her body was reacting, that she was losing her mind.

She smirked and just kept going, keeping Gahyeon's legs, which kept trying to close, open. She felt how Gahyeon's hand constantly pushed her head closer, showing how desperate she was. Yubin was sure she was better than those other girls. She was showing that.

She wanted to be better than the other girls not for pride...not this time. She wanted to show Gahyeon that she was the best in every way she could… so that the girl won't look for pleasure from other girls. She didn't want her to enjoy sex with others too much.

From the way Gahyeon's body was tensing up, Yubin knew she was close so she wanted to surprise the girl. She stopped licking her folds and moved up to lick her clit a couple of times before latching onto it.

"Oh fuck" Gahyeon moaned loudly. "T-There... k-keep going t-there" she pleaded, afraid to lose the huge pleasure that was building in her abdomen. Yubin chuckled and started massaging Gahyeon's thighs as she softly sucked on her clit, giving it little licks with her tongue.

"Yubin I-... I can't...hold back… anymore" Gahyeon desperately said, trying her best to resist.

"Just keep resisting. It feels better when I force you to come" Yubin said, still continuing her actions.

Gahyeon gritted her teeth and closed her eyes shut, trying to resist. Yubin quickened her pace with her tongue on Gahyeon's clit and the younger girl whined, moaning loudly and arching her back.

The older girl lightly grazed her teeth against the sensitive spot and that is what sent Gahyeon over the edge. She let out a little scream as her legs started shaking.

Yubin kept going as fast as she could, helping Gahyeon ride out of her climax, still trying to make it last as long as she could. Once Gahyeon rode out her high, Yubin sat up again and gently rubbed her jaw. She looked at Gahyeon and felt happy that she made the girl feel good.

"You want a kiss, Gahyeon?" She asked with a chuckle.

Gahyeon didn't even bother to respond, she sat up wrapping her arms around Yubin's neck and she pulled her down with her. She kissed the older girl, slowly slipping her tongue inside of her. She enjoyed the kiss but it was other than the other times, something tasted weird. When they pulled away Yubin scratched her nape.

"I didn't expect you to actually accept that" she nervously chuckled.

"Well..I did" Gahyeon said with a chuckle. Yubin smiled and rolled off of Gahyeon's body, placing herself beside the younger girl, resting her head on her hand and looking at the pink haired girl.

"So… how was it?" Yubin asked, feeling kinda nervous. She was pretty confident in her skill when it came to sex, but with Gahyeon… she felt really nervous for some reason.

“Are you really asking me that question... after hearing me just now?” Gahyeon chuckled, hitting Yubin’s shoulder playfully. The older girl smiled, she had a point. She combed Gahyeon’s hair and there was something she needed to know.

“You were joking around right? Talking about your list” she asked.

"Why do you think I was joking?" Gahyeon asked, turning around to face Yubin and looking at her with a curious expression. Yubin flashed her a little smile as she shook her head.

“I didn’t think that, I just... I wanted to make sure”

Gahyeon didn't know what to say. Of course she was joking but… Yubin told her that she didn't want them to be just sex… and yet she was okay with Gahyeon sleeping around, if she came back to her after that. Maybe she should just put everything aside, take some time and figure herself out. But that would mean not accepting Yubin's offer to be something more than just sex… at least for now.

"I don't know Yubin, maybe I should really make my own list" Gahyeon said, in a serious tone.

“So you were just kidding earlier but... why the sudden change? Why would you want to do that? I am willing to stop my own list for you right?” Yubin countered, not really understanding where this was coming from all of the sudden. She knew she said she would support her but that didn’t mean she understood.

"Let's just… let's keep things like they are right now. You can keep your list… Miyeon, Eunbin and I will think about making my own" Gahyeon said, trying to keep her voice steady. She had no intention of making her own list, but for some reason she wanted Yubin to believe that.

“I’m fine with whatever you do, just know that I won’t sleep with Miyeon and Eunbin anymore, I’ll keep my promise” Yubin said, hugging Gahyeon closer. “Do you want to stay over tonight? I can ask Bora to make dinner for an extra person”

"If it's not a bother, I would like that" Gahyeon said softly, relaxing in Yubin's arms. She was happy that Yubin didn't take it in the wrong way. She really needed time to know new people and figure herself out. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and she sighed… why did she have the feeling that, no matter how many new people she would meet, she would end up in Yubin's arms?

Feel free to leave your thoughts down in the comment, much love ♥

Question of the chapter: What are your top 2 songs on Dreamcatcher's 'Raid of dream' album?

Author's answers:

Nyle: 1. Deja vu 2. Silent night  
Cristina: 1. Deja vu 2. The curse of the spider


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for the late update! Another big one though! Tomorrow's chapter may also be late since both of us are out.

The next morning Bora woke up feeling really happy. She still didn't fully understand what happened with Siyeon yesterday, but she liked it. When she went downstairs she noticed that Yoohyeon was already preparing some things in the kitchen. For someone who usually sleeps a lot, the younger girl was definitely up really early. She entered the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Good morning Yoohyeon, you are up early. Are you gonna TRY baking again?" She asked with a chuckle, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not just trying… this time I will succeed!!" Yoohyeon said confidently "Do you remember Minji? Gahyeon's friend? She is coming over to teach me how to bake!"

“God bless Minji, no one can teach a desperate case like you how to bake, puppy. You are good at a lot of things, just accept defeat in this” Bora chuckled. “And since when are you and Minji all buddy-buddy?”

"We are not buddy-buddy. She came here the other day because she didn't know Gahyeon went back home the night before, so she thought she had to pick her up" Yoohyeon explained "We talked a little and I offered her my cupcakes… and she offered me baking lessons" Yoohyeon said, defeated.

Bora couldn’t help but laugh out loud, hitting the table with her hands. What she just heard was too funny.

“Even she recognizes how absolutely useless you are in the kitchen Yoohyeon! She is one brave soul. Are we insured? Just in case you end up burning this place down someday”

"Don't be stupid! I won't burn anything down" Yoohyeon said, pouting and putting ingredients on the table "But… yes… we are insured" she admitted, grumbling. Bora started laughing again and when she calmed down she took herself a bowl of cereal and some milk.

“Anyway, since we all know how bad you are at baking, how was your date with the vampire? And ooh, please tell me, is sex with a vampire different?” Bora suddenly asked, changing the subject.

"Sex? What s-sex? We d-didn't have sex!" Yoohyeon quickly said, stuttering a little. "The date was fine… and...uhm… it was an actual date. We didn't hunt Nightshades… she took me somewhere for a movie" Yoohyeon admitted, with a shy smile. Bora’s jaw dropped at hearing that.

“Come on, Yooh, don’t lie to me. I know from experience what a horny puppy you are, you are telling me you didn’t have sex yet?” Bora asked in disbelief, totally ignoring the important part of what Yoohyeon said.

"We didn't have sex! We… uhm… yeah, we didn't" Yoohyeon replied. For a second she considered telling Bora about the bite part… but maybe it was better to avoid that topic for now.

“Fine, I guess you were able to suppress your horny urges then” Bora laughed, eating some cereal before looking at her friend again. “It’s tonight right? That we are meeting them? Me, you and then the two vampire ladies?”

"Yes" Yoohyeon replied, looking kind of sad and of course Bora noticed. 

"What's wrong?" The small woman asked, stopping her breakfast and looking at Yoohyeon.

"I just… I really want you two to get along, Bora" the silver haired girl said, looking down at her hands.

“I know that you want us to get along but you REALLY seem to want that. Is there a certain reason for that, puppy?” the smaller woman asked with a curious tone of voice. Something seemed... off about the silver haired girl.

"I don't want you two to get along only because of the mission" Yoohyeon admitted, looking in Bora's eyes. "I really like her, Bora. And you and Yubs are my family… and I feel like… I feel like I need your approval?" The silver haired girl replied, shyly.

“Did you really think I didn’t see this coming, Yoohyeon?” Bora chuckled. “You have been talking about her like she is the most beautiful thing in the world. But are you sure this time? We all know you have the tendency to fall in love way too easily” she added.

"I- I didn't talk a-about l-love" Yoohyeon said in a really high pitched tone. "And I know I get attached to people way too easily but this time… this time is different. She's different. I hope you will see that tonight" Yoohyeon said, walking towards Bora and giving her a tight hug from behind. Bora put her hands on Yoohyeon’s, as she leaned her head backwards, looking in the younger girl’s eyes

“I’m just looking out for you, puppy, I don’t want you to be left with a broken heart again” Bora smiled, knowing that the silver haired hunter was quite fragile with those kinds of things.

"I know, you always look out for me" Yoohyeon replied with a sweet smile, bending down to kiss Bora's forehead. "Hey! Maybe Jiu's vampire friend is hot too! You could really use a girlfriend" Yoohyeon teased, giving a lot of quick pecks on the older girl's forehead. Bora started blushing at the memory of yesterday and looked away. The younger girl of course noticed that. “Is there something you need to tell me, Bora?” she teased but Bora jumped up from the chair.

“I’m already too late for my patrol! Make sure to wake Yubin up later, see you” she quickly said, slipping past Yoohyeon and running outside.

Bora opened the door, but as soon as she stepped outside she bumped into Minji who was standing there, with her fist in the air, ready to knock. Minji almost lost her balance, but Bora quickly held her up.

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry!! Have fun baking but please don't burn the place down!" Bora said, running on the spot "Also! Keep your hands to yourself, she has a girlfriend!!" She said with a little wink before running away.

“I can’t promise you anything” Minji yelled back with a smirk before stepping in. She neatly closed the door behind her and snuck to the kitchen, wanting to surprise Yoohyeon. The taller girl heard footsteps and ran out expecting to see Bora when she ran into Minji who looked beautiful like always.

Yoohyeon tried to stop herself when she noticed it wasn't Bora but Minji, but she was running way too fast so she collided with Minji and thank god the vampire was quick to hold her by the arms before she could trip down.

"Wow, a lot of people are bumping into me this morning!" Minji said with a chuckle.

“I’m sorry I... I expected it to be Bora and not... you” Yoohyeon shyly admitted, still holding onto Minji’s arms.

"No worries! It's never a bother to have a beautiful lady in my arms" Minji teased, wanting to see Yoohyeon's reaction. The silver haired girl quickly pulled her hands back, scratching her nape and not really knowing what to do with the other one.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry! It’s morning and I’m clumsy and I wasn’t prepared to meet you yet and-” Yoohyeon started rambling when Minji just took her by the shoulders to stop her.

"Hey, I said no worries" Minji said with a chuckle, smiling at the hunter. The vampire's gaze shifted from Yoohyeon's eyes to her lips and she had to fight the urge to kiss the younger girl.

Yoohyeon cleared her throat and stood upright again.

“I umm... I already prepared some ingredients in the kitchen... I hope I can make something that doesn’t taste like shit today” she awkwardly chuckled. She needed to change the subject right now. Minji was too beautiful and this proximity was killing her.

"I'm sure we will manage" Minji said with a smile, joining Yoohyeon in the kitchen. She looked at the silver haired girl and she decided she would test her a little bit, just to have fun. Let's see how Yoohyeon will behave with a gorgeous girl flirting with her in her house.

“Say, why do you want to bake so badly? I don’t think a gorgeous girl like you needs cupcakes to impress someone” she commented with a little smirk.

"I- I'm not d-doing this to impress s-someone. I'm the only one that can't cook or bake i-in this household" Yoohyeon admitted. "Bora is a kitchen goddess, Yubin is really good and I can't make a coffee" she said weakly, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks.

“Oh come on, why do you want to be a kitchen princess when you already look like a real princess? I’m sure you have other good qualities. I really like your smile for example, I’m sure you can charm some people with that” The vampire continued her teasing.

"I-I'm pretty s-sure my c-clumsiness can b-beat my smile" she replied with an awkward chuckle. She felt her cheeks on fire and she just needed to change the subject. "Should we start? Where do we start? Eggs!! We should break the eggs!" She rambled in a total state of panic.

“I’m sure you will break the eggs if you try it like that. I’m not sure if you will break them over a bowl though” Minji smiled, deciding to be bold. She went to stand behind Yoohyeon and took hold of the younger girl’s hands to guide them. “I’ll show you how to do this” she smirked.

Yoohyeon blushed madly and tried not to lean back, she really couldn't afford to touch Minji's body. But why did she feel terribly attracted to her? 

"I- I know… how to b-break some e-eggs" she tried to say. Minji let go off her hands and watched over the girl’s shoulder.

“Okay, fine, show me then. I’ll just watch from behind you” she said, seeing how Yoohyeon’s hands were trembling.

Yoohyeon crashed two eggs against each other and Minji couldn't help but chuckle as the hunter tried to put the eggs in the bowl.

"The thing is, Yoohyeon, that the eggs' shell shouldn't be in the bowl. Look at this mess" she said, chuckling and brushing her arms on Yoohyeon's sides as she tried to remove the little egg shell pieces from the bowl.

“I k-know I j-just... I’m s-sleepy and... I don’t know” Yoohyeon whined not knowing how to get out of this situation, she felt too nervous around Minji right now. Why did she not think baking with her would turn out like this?

"You don't know?" Minji whispered in her ear, still removing the egg shell from the bowl. She loved teasing the hunter and she really wanted to see if she would surrender to her charm or if she would stay loyal. Yoohyeon gulped as she put her hands on the edge of the counter and gripped them tightly.

“No, I just... I guess that... my sleepy mind is... messing with me? A lot?” Yoohyeon stuttered.

Minji smirked behind the hunter's back. She really had to thank the voice changing device installed in her mask, otherwise she wouldn't be able to talk to Yoohyeon without being recognised. The device changed her voice but it wasn't noticeable, the voice sounded perfectly natural even though it was really different from her own.

"Yeah, that's probably the reason" Minji replied, humming in her ear and Yoohyeon involuntarily arched her back a little. Minji was finished with taking out the little pieces of shell as she placed her hands on Yoohyeon’s sides. “You can do the next 2 eggs now, and without the shell please” she instructed.

"T-Trust me, I don't w-want the shell i-in there e-either" Yoohyeon said, stuttering. She really couldn't afford to go over all of this again… two more times. She carefully took one egg and she crashed it a little on the edge of the bowl, carefully putting the egg in the bowl. Luckily there was only one little piece of shell in it and Yoohyeon tried to remove it… but Minji was quicker. 

"I got it!" She said, brushing her arms on Yoohyeon again and removing the little piece of shell.

“Thanks, I a-appreciate it” Yoohyeon thanked her, taking the next egg in her hand.

“You’re welcome, I came here to help you bake right, so that’s what I’m doing”

Yoohyeon gulped and nodded. She crashed the other egg and luckily enough no piece of shell fell into the bowl. Yoohyeon cheered with a huge smile.

"Nice. Good girl" Minji whispered in the hunter’s ear and Yoohyeon was totally taken by surprise. She arched her back again and she clasped her hands on the edge of the table. “Stop being so tense, you need to relax if you bake, Yoohyeon. Shall we move on to the next step?” she added in another whisper.

Yoohyeon nodded quickly and she fled, trying to reach the sugar on the other side of the table. She took a deep breath, turning her back to Minji.

"I can't do this" she mumbled to herself "Jiu. Jiu. Jiu. Jiu. Jiu." She kept mumbling, taking the sugar jar in her hands and turned towards Minji again.

“What were you mumbling there, ‘sweetie’ ? You get it sweetie? Because you are holding the sugar?” Minji asked with a smirk. Of course she heard what she was saying and it was so cute that she tried to think of ‘Jiu’ in this moment. It only confirmed once again the hunter’s feelings were real.

"I- I was saying that I hope I'll b-be able to l-learn something from y-you" Yoohyeon lied, with an awkward chuckle. She felt really confused. She was really into Jiu… so why was she feeling like this now?

“Of course you will learn something from me! I’m a master baker, sweetie. Shall we continue or is there something else you’d like to tell me?” Minji teased, raising an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"N-No, we c-can continue" Yoohyeon said, walking to Minji and putting the sugar in the bowl with the eggs. "I- Is this enough?" she asked, turning towards Minji. Big mistake. She was right behind her and when Yoohyeon turned towards her, their faces were inches away.

"I wouldn't know… people usually use the scale, you know" Minji chuckled, looking at Yoohyeon's lips, right in front of her.

“I do... t-too normally, I just f-forgot, I guess. My s-sleepy b-brain again” the hunter chuckled, wanting to turn around again. “Let’s just say t-this is g-good enough”

"You are probably right. And if the sugar is not enough, I'm sure you will be sweet enough for both" Minji whispered, playing with a loose strand of Yoohyeon's hair.

“Smart idea” Yoohyeon gulped, putting her hands on the counter again and clearing her throat. “So umm... what’s next?”

"I don't know… any suggestions of what could come next?" Minji whispered again, loving how Yoohyeon's body was reacting to her voice. Honestly, Minji was really surprised Yoohyeon was resisting this long to her charming powers.

“I umm... flour!” Yoohyeon said, a little too loud, almost yelling even. She looked away from Minji and down at the ground. “Flour is next, right?”

"Right" Minji whispered with a smile and handing to Yoohyeon the flour. "Use the scale this time" she chuckled.

"I w-will... can you... c-can you step back a bit? I... the scale is in the cupboard there" Yoohyeon asked, pointing at the cupboard by Minji's feet.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you" Minji said, turning around and bending down to get the scale. She smirked, knowing exactly how flustered Yoohyeon will be. The taller girl couldn't explain why but her eyes automatically travelled down to look at Minji's butt. Her exquisite butt. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Minji's voice again.

"I can't find it, Yooh"

"I- I'm sure i-it's there" she tried to say, stuttering a lot.

"Oh maybe it's on this other side" Minji teased, shifting to the side, 'accidentally' bumping her butt on Yoohyeon's legs.

"Y-yeah that's pr-probably it" Yoohyeon gulped stepping back a bit and fanning her face with her hands. She couldn't do this. Why was Minji being like this?

"Got it!" Minji cheered, gracefully going back up and presenting it to the younger hunter.

"G- Great" Yoohyeon said, quickly taking the scale from Minji's hands and proceeding to put the flour on it. When she finished, she put the flour in the bowl and she looked at Minji, waiting for her instructions.

"Butter" Minji whispered in her ear again. Yoohyeon nodded and took the butter out of the fridge putting it on the counter. "Say, how did you make your cupcakes exactly? You're acting as if you never baked before" the vampire teased.

"I- uhm.." Yoohyeon tried to say, clearing her throat to stall for time "Yubs helped me. She...uhm… she told me the ingredients order and I messed up t-the proportions" she replied, hoping to be credible.

"You know there is also a thing called the internet, right? There is some other 'fun' stuff on there too" Minji teased, taking a piece from the butter, measuring it and putting it in the bowl while Yoohyeon was still just standing there.

"Y- you d-didn't act l-like this last t-time" Yoohyeon said, gulping. "Y- you were like… t-the sweetest t-thing" the hunter said, in disbelief.

"Am I different now then? Am I not the sweetest thing anymore? I don't think I'm acting different" Minji answered, putting a hand under her chin to fake as if she was thinking hard. Of course she acted differently. She wanted to be really playful and teasing today.

"Y- You were d-different" Yoohyeon repeated, trying to convince herself. Was she going insane? Did she imagine things last time? "You are b-being really… uhm… I don't know… different" she said, while her gaze accidentally slipped down to Minji's lips and the vampire noticed.

"Different? Stop being vague, Yooh. How am I acting?" Minji whispered with a smirk.

"P- Provocative? S- Seductive?" Yoohyeon's words slipped out from her mouth without her permission. Minji put a hand on her chest to fake that she didn't notice.

"Oh am I? I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention, Yoohyeon" she apologized.

"D- Don't w-worry. It's o-okay" Yoohyeon stuttered with an awkward smile, looking at Minji.

"And maybe you have Bora to blame a bit for that. She told me you had a new girlfriend and that I needed to keep my hands for myself" Minji chuckled.

"That woman, I swear!!" Yoohyeon said, rolling her eyes. "I- I don't have a girlfriend" Yoohyeon said, looking down at the ground. Minji raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"So that means I don't have to keep my hands to myself?" She chuckled, smirking right after.

"I- I- I didn't say t-that" Yoohyeon said, trying to figure out what to say exactly. How was she in this situation?? She started mixing the dough quickly, trying to focus on something else.

"Do you have a plate where we can pour that mix into forms for cupcakes?" Minji asked, changing subject, she didn't want to make Yoohyeon go mad, yet.

"Y- yeah, it's up there" Yoohyeon said, glad that Minji changed the subject. Minji nodded and turned around to take it, while Yoohyeon smiled to herself, thinking about the fact that Bora had 'protected' Jiu, by telling Minji to keep her hands to herself.

"Alright once you're done with... whatever you're doing, just pour it in these forms" Minji chuckled at how Yoohyeon was kneading the dough. "Did you already preheat the oven?"

"Crap! I forgot!!" Yoohyeon yelled, running to the oven and Minji couldn't help but chuckle. "If your 'not-girlfriend' doesn't make it official, she's an idiot. You are way too cute" Minji said with a chuckle. Yoohyeon started blushing when she heard that. It was a beautiful woman saying that to her after all.

"I-... thanks?" The hunter stuttered, turning the oven on.

Minji smiled to the younger girl and helped her put the dough into the forms. 

"Here! All done! Now we just have to wait" she said, smiling.

"Yeah... w-wait" Yoohyeon chuckled. Her and Minji alone in the kitchen to... wait.

Minji put her hand on a chair, looking at Yoohyeon.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She asked with a smile and Yoohyeon shook her head.

"Of course! L- Let's sit down" she said, sitting down as well and fixing her eyes on the oven.

"So, is there anything that you did differently when you baked your cupcakes? Because you really messed your ones up" Minji chuckled, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Everything?!" Yoohyeon admitted with an embarrassed smile. "That's probably why my 'not-girlfriend' isn't making it official, right?" She said chuckling. Her smile dropped shortly after that, when she thought about the fact that not only Jiu didn't make it official, but she didn't even reveal her name or her identity.

"Did she give you a reason as to why she didn't do that yet? Or did she give you the impression that she doesn't like you?" Minji questioned. She found it funny and weird that she was talking about herself.

"She...uhm… I think she likes me but… it's kinda complicated" Yoohyeon admitted with a sad smile, looking down at her hands on the table. 

"If you want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen" Minji said with a sweet smile, looking over at the timer. We have some time left.

"I- I wouldn't know how to explain that" Yoohyeon said with a smile. "She likes me, I like her… a lot. But there are... things in between" she tried to explain. Minji nodded.

"Complicated relationship it sounds like... I hope she makes it official soon for your sake" Minji told Yoohyeon with a smile.

Yoohyeon smiled and shook her head 

"She won't… not soon at least. There are… too many things at stake" she replied, getting up to check on the cupcakes through the glass.

"I wouldn't say that. Maybe she is planning something for a special girl like you" the vampire teased. Why did Yooh think she wanted her and Bora to meet them so soon. She really wanted to reveal her identity soon. That way they could finally be together, without barriers, without restrictions.

!"I hope she is" Yoohyeon replied with a genuine smile. "I- I've never felt like this before, you know" she admitted.

"First love?" Minji asked curiously. She didn't really know what else she could mean.

Yoohyeon smiled and shook her head

"No, it's not that. I've been in relationships, I've loved people… just… not like this" she said weakly and then she panicked, realising what she said. "I- I'm saying that I love her!! It's just… I don't know, she's just different from anyone else I've ever been with"

"I see that you are still new since you're not sure you love her yet. Also, you have a thing for being vague, you know that?" Minji chuckled.

"I know. But it's really difficult to explain what we have" Yoohyeon said, chuckling. "And yes, we are 'new', we are getting to know each other and that's what I don't get. How can I feel so attached to someone I barely know?" She asked probably more to herself than to Minji.

"Every relationship is different, Yoohyeon. I might not be the best person to talk about them but, believe me, you two will be fine. Just give it some time" Minji smiled.

"I will. She's worth it" Yoohyeon said, standing up again to check on the cupcakes. For the first time today, Minji was the one blushing now. The vampire shook her head and tried to make this feeling go away.

"I think you can... take them out. You can taste check" Minji said to push her thoughts away.

Yoohyeon quickly took the cupcakes out of the oven and she took a little piece of one of them, burning her fingers a little. She tasted it and she widened her eyes.

"This is… oh my god Minji you have to taste this!" She yelled, taking another little piece of cupcake and running towards Minji. She was so happy that she pushed the piece of cupcake on Minji's lips, without thinking about what she was doing.

"It's so good! Taste it!" She yelled excited. Minji was a bit startled by the sudden outburst and accepted the piece. It of course tasted awful to her but she was sure it tasted good.

"Incredible! I'm proud of you, Yoohyeon. Be sure to let Bora taste them too later" Minji told her.

"I will!" Yoohyeon yelled again, jumping around. "Let's eat one each!" She said, taking them out of the form and putting one of them on a plate for Minji.

"I- … uhm… I actually like them cold" Minji said with an apologetic smile. She didn't want to have another 5 days straight of stomachache. Yoohyeon raised her eyebrows with a weird smile.

"I'll just pack it for you then so you can take it home" Yoohyeon said and Minji nodded. She was sure Gahyeon would like it.

"I would love that!" Minji said with a smile "Do you think you could… maybe… pack two for me? Gahyeon loves cupcakes and I'm sure she will love one of these" she said trying to make her excuse credible. Asking for more cupcakes will make the fact that she never really ate anything here, if not small bites, less weird.

"Yeah of course! Bora is only getting one of these anyway. I won't let her eat my good cupcakes after all the hate on my other ones" Yoohyeon cheered.

"Can you really blame her though?" Minji asked laughing. She couldn't taste the difference between these cupcakes and the previous ones, but judging from Yubin's and Gahyeon's face… they had to be really awful.

"I can't but I can blame her for the fact she kept teasing me about them, telling me I would never improve" the hunter pouted.

"Then she doesn't deserve your cupcakes!" Minji pouted as well and the girls looked at each other, bursting into laughter.

"Thank you, Minji, for your help! I really enjoyed baking with you" Yoohyeon said with a huge smile.

"The pleasure was all mine" the vampire replied, standing up and hugging Yoohyeon. "I have to go soon though"

Yoohyeon pouted on Minji's shoulder

"Already? Don't you want to stay for lunch? I'm sure Bora and Yubin will be happy to have you here for lunch!" She said softly.

"I really want to, Yoohyeon, believe me. But I can't. I have something else to do" Minji whispered, running her hands over Yoohyeon's back.

The hunter closed her eyes, relaxing at the contact. Why did it feel so right? What was happening to her? She tightened her grip on Minji's waist, hoping that the older girl wouldn't find it weird… but she really needed it right now.

"It seems that you really don't want me to go right now, huh?" Minji chuckled, looking at how Yoohyeon was enjoying this. She knew the hunter was a hugger from her experience as Jiu.

"It's just… I don't have many friends. Bora and Yubin are all I have… but they are busy with work and college and I really enjoy spending time with you" Yoohyeon said, resting her head on Minji's shoulder again. "Can we be friends, Minji?" She asked softly.

"Are we not friends already then?" Minji asked. She didn't think the silver haired girl could get any cuter but she was wrong, she just did.

"I hope we are" Yoohyeon chuckled, releasing Minji from the hug. "Okay, I've hugged you enough for today, I don't want to scare you away" she said, pretending to pout.

"Oh, I like hugging, don't worry. Especially if it's a gorgeous girl" Minji teased again.

"You are lucky my 'not-girlfriend' showed me she is not jealous at all" Yoohyeon said with a chuckle, locking eyes with Minji.

"Look, if there is one thing I know, everyone is jealous when their girlfriend is with someone else, even if they don't show it" Minji said, trying to defend her Jiu persona. She cleared the fight up yesterday for the most part but she wanted to be sure.

"You don't know her" Yoohyeon said with a sad smile "She said she will be different with me but… the thing is that she won't go with anyone else while she's with me… but she doesn't mind me staying with others" Yoohyeon explained "She tried to… to change what she said when she noticed I got hurt but… nevermind" she said with the same sad smile. She didn't have to explain anything to Minji. There was no point, she decided to accept Jiu the way she was, even if it hurt a little.

"From what I hear, Yooh, she's willing to change for you and that's beautiful, don't you think so?" Minji smiled.

"I don't want her to stop me from going with others because she knows I feel sad if she doesn't… I want her to stop me from going with others because she can't bear to think about others touching me, Minji" Yoohyeon said, sounding defeated.

"Did she say it like that? That she likes it when others touch you?" Minji asked and Yoohyeon was surprised the older woman was so comfortable with the topic.

"N- No but… she said that she… she doesn't mind if they do. Because it's just sex. And I… I don't get it. I literally go mad if I think that someone else could touch her, if I think that someone else could kiss her… I want her, all of her. And I… I couldn't bear to see her with anyone else" Yoohyeon admitted, saying way more than she wanted to.

"Look, I'm sure she wants all of you too. She probably had a reason for saying that. Just... don't pay too much attention to the things that don't matter and focus on your time together" Minji smiled, hoping to convince Yoohyeon with that.

Yoohyeon nodded with a little smile.

"I'm sorry, you said you had to go and I'm here rambling about stupid stuff!" She said awkwardly. "I'll pack the two cupcakes for you and you'll be good to go" she said, quickly walking towards the table. Once the hunter handed her the cupcakes, Minji pulled her close and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for this morning and you weren't rambling. Don't worry" she whispered.

"Y- You are welcome" Yoohyeon said, blushing a little because she didn't expect a kiss on the cheek. "T-Thank you for the b-baking lesson. And just… text me whenever you want so we can plan the next lesson or just go somewhere together" she said with a smile.

"Definitely! See you later Yoohyeon" the older woman spoke for the last time, waving at her and heading towards the front door. Yoohyeon didn't know of course, but with later, she meant tonight.

-=-

Later that day

"I'm meeting with two stranger vampires, you are meeting with your girlfriend and her best friend. I should be the nervous one, Yoohyeon!" Bora said, rolling her eyes and looking at the silver haired girl who was torturing her own hands while walking towards the alley. 

"She's not my girlfriend and I have a lot of reasons to be nervous! What if you hate her? What if her best friend hates me?" Yoohyeon asked, panicking.

"Hating you is difficult, puppy, don't worry about that. And I understand that you are scared about me hating her. It's my first time really talking with vampires after all. But after what you told me about your girlfriend, she sounds alright" Bora tried to reassure her.

Yoohyeon nodded while they stopped in the alley where she and Minji usually met. She was about to tell Bora to go and sit on the little wall, when someone dropped right behind them, trying to cover Yoohyeon's eyes. Bad move. Really bad move. As Minji covered Yoohyeon's eyes, she felt something pointed pressing against her skin, right where her heart was. She looked down to see Bora's hand, holding a knife. The small girl stood still, feeling a hand wrapped around her neck. Because of course, if she had Yoohyeon's back... Siyeon had Minji's.

"Not saying 'guess who' this time Jiu?" Yoohyeon said in a playful voice when the vampire suddenly uncovered her eyes for no reason. Yoohyeon looked to her side and saw Bora pointing a knife at Jiu with the other vampire she didn't know wrapping a hand around Bora's neck. This was a great start of the meeting.

"Wait!" Yoohyeon yelled at Bora "She's Jiu, you can lower the knife" she tried to reassure her.

"Not until this one leaves my neck" Bora hissed, pressing the knife against Minji's skin a little. She knew 'Jiu' was Yoohyeon's lover and whatever, but she couldn't deny she was feeling terribly nervous. She had a vampire's hand wrapped around her neck, after all, she could be dead in a matter of seconds.

Minji glared at Siyeon and showed her her fangs. The younger vampire of course knew she was holding Bora but no one touched Minji on Siyeon's watch.

"Monica... hand off" Minji growled.

Siyeon released Bora's neck, grumbling, and Minji looked down at Bora with a smile, raising her hands.

"Will you stop pointing a silver knife at my heart now? So we can introduce ourselves" she asked softly. Bora stared her in the eyes and they looked oddly familiar, same for the other masked vampire that was apparently called Monica.

"Fine" she just shrugged, pulling the knife back and putting it in her pocket.

"Nice" Minji said with a sweet smile. "So… I'm Jiu and my hot-headed second in command is Monica" she explained, pointing at Siyeon. 

"Bora" the small woman shortly said, looking at both vampires.

"Alright can just say no weapons from now on? And that also includes your strength" Yoohyeon said looking at Siyeon. "Me and Jiu need us to cooperate"

"No weapons" Siyeon agreed, looking at Yoohyeon. She was the only one of Bora's group she hadn't met and she was really curious to see how she was, just to understand how she managed to make Minji fall for her.

"Monica?" Minji asked, wanting her to answer Yoohyeon as well.

"Fine, fine, I won't touch you again. As long as you don't touch Jiu" Siyeon growled.

"You were the ones jumping on us, behind our backs. Can you blame me for pointing a knife at you?" Bora asked, annoyed, looking at Siyeon.

"Maybe if you noticed that your tall friend wasn't panicking at all, you could've figured out that it was us, smart ass" Siyeon countered with a glare.

"You are right. Next time I will check Yoohyeon's reaction first and only then I will act about it, you genius!" Bora hissed, walking closer to Siyeon and staring at her eyes through the mask.

Yoohyeon put a hand on Bora's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Can you stop trying to pick a fight? We are trying to move past the mistake you two made" Yoohyeon sighed

"Mistake? Me defending your ass is a mistake?" Bora said, narrowing her eyes. "Whatever, just let the vampires talk and let's get this over with" she said, jumping on the little wall and sitting down. Minji pointed at the wall, telling Siyeon to do the same. The younger vampire nodded and jumped on the wall too, far away from Bora. Minji and Yoohyeon were the last ones to sit down. Yoohyeon was debating to sit on Minji's lap. Maybe that could show Bora she cared about this meeting?

Minji sat down on the little wall and before Yoohyeon could decide what to do, Minji patted her hand on her lap, with a smile. Yoohyeon smiled back at her and she went to sit on the older vampire's lap. Minji wrapped her hands around Yoohyeon's waist and placed a kiss on the younger girl's back. Yoohyeon giggled at the gesture before she noticed the weird and teasing look Bora was giving her. They were not alone this time and they couldn't forget that.

"So umm, me and Jiu brought you here to discuss a big mission. We found out about a big Nightshade base in a mountain just outside of the city. Neither of our groups can tackle it alone so we will have to work together for this. And for that we will need to trust each other" Yoohyeon explained, leaning back against Minji's body.

Bora nodded, looking back and forth between Minji and Yoohyeon. 

"You seem to trust each other enough already. That's why I trust you too, Jiu. If Yoohyeon is sure about you… I trust her" Bora said with a neutral expression. "I don't know her though and Yoohyeon doesn't either. I don't know your third in the group as you don't know ours. How are we supposed to do this? We don't have enough time to get to know each other properly" Bora reasoned.

"That's why we made this meeting happen. For you and Monica to get to know each other mainly. We know you both trust our judgement" Minji explained for Yoohyeon. "You got off to a bad start but we need you to at least be able to work together. I also promised Yoohyeon that these masks would come off soon" she added.

"I don't consider it a bad start" Siyeon said, surprising everyone. "She reacted quickly, precisely and she didn't panic. All of it to protect one of her team. I wouldn't mind having someone like her on my team" Siyeon said, locking eyes with Bora. The smaller girl raised her eyebrows with a little smile.

"Flattery, smooth move Monica. But thanks, I'm trained. I have to commend your skill as well. I know that if you actually were an enemy, I wouldn't be alive right now" Bora said, not wanting to sound too friendly for her pride.

Seeing that small smile on Bora's lips, did something to Siyeon. She couldn't stop thinking about last night, she couldn't stop looking at Bora's lips and she desperately wanted to kiss her right now. But of course she couldn't. That's when Bora noticed something. That sharp jawline. She would recognize that anywhere. She looked at the rest of her features to confirm her suspicions and she was pretty sure that was Siyeon under the mask. And if Monica was Siyeon then Jiu... was Minji?!

"I kissed a vampire?" Bora mentally screamed, scanning both women's features again and she was 100% sure. How could Yoohyeon be so blind?

She couldn't stop looking at both women, not believing her eyes. Monica was Siyeon. She kissed Siyeon…She kissed a vampire, at night, alone with her, on a dark overlooking hill. And Yoohyeon was alone this morning with Minji in the house. And… if they said their team was formed by three. Gahyeon. Bora's eyes widened as she realized that someone would have to tell Yubin that she fucked a vampire.

"Are you alright Bora? We have been talking a lot and the only thing you did was make weird thinking faces" Yoohyeon laughed.

"I am… fine…" Bora replied, still not believing what was happening. She turned towards Siyeon and she locked eyes with her. She needed to know if all of this was real, if she really kissed a vampire. "Would you show me your fangs?" she suddenly asked. Siyeon cocked her head to the side. It was not often that she got that question.

"Can I show her my fangs, Jiu?" Siyeon asked for permission. It felt really good to call her by that name again. It reminded her of their early days.

"You can, Monica" Minji gave her permission.

Siyeon let her fangs fully out and she turned towards the small woman. Bora looked at Siyeon's features, changed by those huge fangs. She had always been scared of vampire's fangs and since Yubin was bitten and almost died for it, she hated fangs even more. But for some reasons, she wasn't scared now.

"Thank you" Bora simply said with a little smile. Siyeon put her fangs back in and was really confused.

"And why did I need to do that?" She asked.

"You looked way too cute to be a vampire, I had to check" Bora chuckled, teasing Siyeon a little. Yoohyeon chuckled, looking back at Minji.

“Tell me if I’m wrong but... weren’t these two literally about to kill each other a few minutes ago?” she asked.

"They were, but I had the feeling they would get along pretty well" Minji replied with a smile, knowing how Bora and Siyeon cared about each other. 

“That’s great, we will need that for our plan” Yoohyeon responded smiling at Minji and then looking at Bora. “Say, what happened to you all of the sudden? Did her charming powers get to you?” she joked.

"You know I'm an amazing judge of characters. I think she's okay… and I'm never wrong" Bora said, sticking out her tongue to Yoohyeon. The small woman turned towards Siyeon and she locked eyes with her. "I can see it in her eyes…" she whispered, looking at those eyes she loved. Looking at that gaze that made her melt many times already, when Siyeon looked at her.

“What about her eyes? I’m curious” Minji interrupted surprising Bora. Yoohyeon hadn’t heard what she said but she figured out what happened.

“They have pretty good hearing, Bora so... if you want to whisper something they shouldn’t hear, just shut up” the silver haired girl laughed, squeezing Minji’s thigh.

"Well maybe you should have considered telling me that at home, before this meeting!!" Bora protested, feeling embarrassed now. If Minji could hear that… probably Siyeon had too. She turned to look at Siyeon to try and see if she had heard her.

“Yup I heard you, and I would like to know what the deal with my eyes is as well” Siyeon said with a big grin. She liked having the upper hand over Bora.

Bora looked at her and she realised that Siyeon knew she was Bora… but she didn't know that Bora knew she was Siyeon. The vampire could play with super hearing and whatever, but Bora had the knowledge and she wanted to see if Siyeon was at least a little bit jealous of her.

"Oh nothing… I just said they're beautiful" Bora said pretending to be shy "I would date someone with those eyes! So if you want, hit me up! I'm free as a bird" she said with a shy chuckle, trying to notice every little change in Siyeon's eyes. The younger vampire started blushing at hearing that but she also felt a bit hurt. She and Bora literally kissed yesterday and now she is here saying she is free as a bird?

“I-... I’ll think a-about it” Siyeon replied and Minji rolled her eyes at her friend.

“I’m glad you’re getting along but me and Yooh just asked you to be friends, not to go date each other already” she laughed.

"You are dating! Why can't we?" Bora asked, with a pout. Looking at the two girls that were literally sitting on each other.

“We know each other, you don’t!” Yoohyeon countered “Believe me, me and Jiu when we first met each other... Let’s just say it didn’t go that well”

"Yeah I remember that. You almost killed her and then you spared her and then she saved your life and then… you decided to make me and Yubin retreat to save this one" Bora said, pointing at Siyeon. "You don't know it, because you had your back turned to us but… you were a second away from death. Our third was behind you and my crossbow was aimed right here" Bora said, pointing at her heart "Yoohyeon saved your life" she said, looking at Siyeon.

“I’m glad she did. I’m thankful to her for that” Siyeon said, smiling at Yoohyeon. “So is there anything else that we should do during this meeting or was this it?” she asked.

"We won't discuss the mission today, this meeting was just to get to know each other a little bit more and to decide if we can trust each other. Now the question is… do we trust each other enough to introduce the younger members? During the meeting with them, we will talk about the mission" Minji said, sounding really serious.

“I’m fine with introducing them to Yubin” Bora stated, looking at the others. Siyeon also wanted to say that she was fine letting them meet Gahyeon but there were a few things that made it really difficult. They didn’t have a code name for her yet and she had pink hair. It was pretty obvious it was Gahyeon. So maybe that meeting should happen after Minji decided to reveal their faces?

"I think we should wait to introduce the younger members" Siyeon said, looking down and Yoohyeon sighed. Bora looked at Siyeon and of course she wanted to protect Gahyeon, but if Siyeon knew who they were, why didn't she want to introduce Gahyeon? 

"Monica" Bora said, locking eyes with her "Don't you trust us enough to introduce your third to us?" She asked, slightly tilting her head.

“I trust you enough... we just... we don’t have another mask and... you’ll be able to figure out her identity in no time. I suggest we introduce them after Jiu revealed our identities to you” Siyeon explained in a calm tone.

"Then reveal your identity right now and there will be no problems" Bora said, finding ridiculous the fact that they were still trying to hide their identity. "Or we will just stop these meetings until you reveal yourself, because I'm not going to fight anywhere, leaving Yubin in the dark about this" Bora said, looking directly at Yoohyeon.

“Then we will just stop these meetings like you said, Bora. We shouldn’t push them into revealing themselves. Jiu assured me she had a good reason” Yoohyeon smiled.

Bora looked down at the ground, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe they had a good reason, but what could it be? They knew each other as Minji and Siyeon, so why hide? 

"So what are you suggesting? That we keep doing these meetings without telling Yubin?" Bora asked, raising her head towards Yoohyeon.

“I suggest that me and Jiu will meet further and you and Monica join back in whenever I know their identities” Yoohyeon explained and suddenly Bora got an idea why ‘Jiu’ didn’t reveal herself. She only started hanging out with Yoohyeon as Minji recently so... she was maybe scared that Yoohyeon would like it that ‘Jiu’ was actually Minji.

She could understand Minji's reasons, but she didn't like this plan at all. They will meet alone, fight alone against god knows how many vampires. They were a group, Yoohyeon, Yubin and her. And now it was just Yoohyeon and Minji.

"So you go out hunting vampires while we stay on the bench, right?" Bora said, jumping down from the little wall. 

“Well she didn’t exactly say that me and Yoohyeon would meet to hunt right?” Minji pointed out, smirking at Yoohyeon.

"If you meet for other reasons, I don't need to know. I'm talking about the mission here" Bora said, rolling her eyes and looking at Siyeon. "Don't you have anything to say? Are you okay with being put on a bench?" 

“I’m not but I trust Jiu’s decision. I agree with her and like she promised your silver haired friend. It won’t be long until her mask comes off. I can wait a few days” Siyeon answered with a shy smile, scratching the back of her head.

"Whatever" Bora shortly replied, jumping on the little wall again, but this time on Siyeon's side. "Let's wait then"

“Bora can you stop acting like a kid?” Yoohyeon sighed, staring at her friend. “Just give them time”

Bora glared at Yoohyeon… she didn't like the first sentence at all, not in front of people that were technically strangers. She wanted to say something, but she bit her tongue and she decided to stay silent. They would talk about this at home though.

“Sure, well if this meeting is over, we can all go home then. It was nice to meet you all” Bora said, getting up and Siyeon did the same. Minji wanted to get off the wall as well but Yoohyeon kept seated.

“You can go ahead, me and Jiu still have a little ‘mission’ tonight” the tallest hunter said with a little grin.

Siyeon turned around and looked at the girls with a disgusted expression, pretending to puke. Bora didn't even bother to look back, she just kept walking towards the main street. Yoohyeon knew that normally Bora would have teased the hell out her for the 'mission' sentence, but she didn't. She was really mad.

“I’ll see you tonight then Jiu” Siyeon said to Minji with a little smile before turning back and running to Bora’s side. She could at least walk with her for a bit. Yoohyeon looked to see when they had left the alley before getting up from Minji’s lap and sitting back down again, facing the other way this time.

“What did you mean with little ‘mission’ Yooh?” Minji whispered.

Yoohyeon didn't bother to reply, she just leaned in and crashed her lips on Minji's. She wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck as she pulled her closer.

"You know how hard it is to spend half an hour on your lap, refraining myself from being intimate with you? I so badly wanted to touch you during this whole meeting" Yoohyeon said in a husky voice.

"You're just a horny and pervy woman" Minji countered in a mocking whisper.

"Are you saying that you didn't want to touch me and kiss me?" Yoohyeon asked, biting Minji's lower lip. The vampire smirked and let out a little moan.

"I'm not saying that, but you can't deny what I said either. You proved that to me yesterday" Minji teased.

"I didn't deny it" Yoohyeon said with a smirk, shifting a little bit closer to Minji. 

"So you're not denying that you are a pervert?" Minji whispered, putting her hands on Yoohyeon's thighs.

"Will you shut up and kiss me?" Yoohyeon said annoyed, rolling her eyes. "We talked enough during this meeting" she said, looking in Minji's eyes.

"Oh but it's funny to see you all worked up and longing for me though... so come on, answer my question first, Yooh~" Minji teased again.

Yoohyeon shook her head, she decided she wasn't going to answer that, no matter what. Her pride wouldn't let her. She leaned in slowly, brushing her lips against Minji's, but when she locked lips with her, the vampire didn't move hers… not at the beginning at least. Yoohyeon just kept going, biting Minji's lower lip and gently brushing her tongue on the vampire's lips. Slowly but surely, Minji started moving her own lips against Yoohyeon's. The younger girl smiled and bit Minji's lower lip again, a little harder this time, before tugging on it a little.

"You know you can't deny your girl her kisses even though you really want to tease me. You are not able to" she smirked and she was proud of that.

Normally, Minji would be able to resist, but not today. She was with Yoohyeon all morning, but she couldn't touch her, she couldn't kiss her, she couldn't show her affection. And now she was here and she could kiss her soft lips… and she wasn't going to miss that opportunity, not even if her pride was at stake. 

"I can't deny my girl her kisses" she repeated, locking eyes with Yoohyeon and smiling against her lips. "But my girl also apparently forgot that she can't tease a strong vampire" Minji added with a smirk, tightening her grip on Yoohyeon's thighs a little.

"You just kissed me when you were clearly trying to resist me… so yeah, I think I can tease a strong vampire" Yoohyeon said with a chuckle and a little smirk.

"That's not what I meant, Yooh. I know that you are able to do it. I just meant that I would make you regret it" Minji fake threatened.

"Oh" Yoohyeon said with a little smile "How?" She asked teasingly, pulling herself closer to Minji. The vampire let out a little growl and picked Yoohyeon up, carrying her to the wall of the alley and pushing her back against it, pinning her hands above her head.

"You really don't get it, do you, babe?" Minji whispered in a husky tone.

"I don't" Yoohyeon said, pretending to be confused, but a little smirk betrayed her. She knew what was coming and she couldn't wait for it. Minji crashed her lips against Yoohyeon's, biting her lower lip hard so she could slip her tongue in. Once she did she wrapped it around Yoohyeon's one and enjoyed the kiss. Her plan was to make the younger girl really excited but because she had her hands pinned to the wall she wouldn't be able to touch her. That's what Yoohyeon deserved after teasing a vampire.

Yoohyeon moaned, feeling Minji's tongue wrapping around her own and the way the vampire was pinning her hands on the wall was making her go crazy. She pushed her body against Minji's, trying to feel something. The vampire shook her head, not stopping her assault on Yoohyeon's mouth as she took a step back, denying any type of contact except for her hands on Yoohyeon's hands, pinning them to the wall, and their tongues dancing together.

Yoohyeon needed to touch something. She tried to free her hands. She needed to pull Minji closer, she needed to feel her body on hers, she needed to cup her cheeks. Anything. Minji pulled back for just a second to smirk at her.

"I told you I would make you regret teasing a vampire, Yooh" she whispered, continuing her assault on Yoohyeon's mouth.

Yoohyeon detached herself for a second, trying to catch some air.

"L-Let me... touch you" she whispered on Minji's lips, but the vampire shook her head, pulling Yoohyeon in for another heated kiss. The vampire knew exactly what she was doing. She made sure to make the kiss hot enough so Yoohyeon would want more but she would not grant her her wish. That was her punishment for teasing.

Yoohyeon could feel her legs failing her and she was sure that at this pace she would have fallen to the ground in a matter of seconds. How was Minji able to do this just with a make out session? She wasn't even touching her. The vampire decided that she had had enough for a moment so she detached herself again and just smirked at Yoohyeon, still holding her hands in place.

"How are you doing, Yooh?" She teased.

"Not t-too g-good" Yoohyeon admitted, panting heavily. Minji smirked proudly and she could feel Yoohyeon trying to free her hands. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, smirking playfully.

"I r-really need to f-feel you, Jiu. I need t-to hold y-you" the hunter pleaded weakly.

"You were in my arms during the meeting, right? Isn't that enough? I'm pretty sure that's enough" the older vampire smirked.

"I couldn't feel you properly… with the others here" Yoohyeon teased, trying to keep some of her pride intact.

"Why don't you touch me now then?" Minji asked before looking at Yoohyeon's hands and gasping. "Oh I see... someone won't let you" she teased.

"Please?" Yoohyeon pleaded, trying to use her best puppy eyes to convince Minji. "I've been good during this kiss right? I deserve a little reward" she said, pouting a little.

"You have been good because you couldn't do anything else. And isn't kissing me enough of a reward" Minji kept teasing, wanting Yoohyeon to almost go insane.

"You know, I had a really really REALLY gorgeous woman in my house this morning and she was clearly interested in me" Yoohyeon said with a little smirk "She was flirting but I didn't give in, because I have you" she said locking eyes with Minji thought her mask. "Don't I deserve another reward for that?"

This was too funny. Yoohyeon was teasing 'Jiu' with the fact Minji visited her. If only the hunter knew.

"Why would you deserve a reward? We said we would be exclusive right? It's only common sense" Minji smirked leaning a bit closer to Yoohyeon's face. "Just, give up, you can't win, Yooh"

"It would normally be common sense but… she is… I mean, you should see her! It was extremely hard to resist, I almost went insane!! But I resisted… for you" Yoohyeon tried, once again.

"Seems like you had some trouble resisting her, maybe you should just give in and leave me then" the older woman pouted.

"If I was dating anybody else… I would have just given in" Yoohyeon said, brushing her lips on Minji's. "But you were worth resisting" she added, whispering.

Minji was blushing when she heard that but of course Yoohyeon couldn't see that through the mask.

"You're good at talking... you know how to charm me" Minji whispered, releasing one of Yoohyeon's hands but still keeping the other in place. "There is your little reward"

Yoohyeon smiled, bringing her hand on Minji's waist and pulling her closer. Finally their bodies were touching and Yoohyeon locked lips with Minji again, with a slow and sweet kiss.

"Thank you… having you here and not being able to feel you… it's a torture" she whispered against the vampire's lips.

"I know cutie, why do you think I was doing it? I have to say though, I didn't expect you to just pull me close and leave it at that. I guess I didn't do my job right" Minji answered.

"Oh but you did, trust me. I was just getting started" Yoohyeon said with a smirk, letting her hand slip under Minji's shirt. The vampire pecked her lips quickly and looked down.

"I'm intrigued... where are you going with that?" She asked in a cute voice.

Yoohyeon didn't bother to answer. She locked eyes with Minji and she let her hand wander on Minji's abdomen. She started going up really really slowly, never breaking the eye contact.

"Are you trying to tease yourself by going slow? Weren't you whining that you wanted to touch my hot body just a moment ago?" Minji scoffed.

"You know… you really ramble a lot when you are nervous" Yoohyeon said in a calm tone, surprising Minji. Was she rambling? Was she nervous? Yoohyeon wrapped her arm around her waist from under the shirt and she swapped their position. Now Minji had a hand pinned on the wall and her back was leaned on it.

"Me n-nervous? Why would I... be nervous? I'm just trying to t-tease you" the vampire replied trying to keep a steady voice but failing.

"Because you like me" Yoohyeon said confidently, while her hand slipped out of Minji's shirt and went to pin Minji's one on the wall, above her head. "You really thought I was going to reward you by touching you?" she asked with a little smirk.

"What?! You were the one t-that wanted to touch me! Don't t-turn this around!" Minji countered, not believing what Yoohyeon was doing. Since when was this clumsy girl so seductive?

"And you were dying for my touch" Yoohyeon countered, brushing her lips on Minji's. After a few seconds she locked lips with her and slipped her tongue in Minji's mouth, making the vampire moan. The older woman felt like she was losing this battle but Yoohyeon still pushed her body against hers and she would make use of that. The vampire pulled a knee up, placing it between Yoohyeon's legs as she smirked into the kiss.

Yoohyeon moaned into the kiss and tried to pull back, but something was stopping her. It felt good and it felt right. She tightened her grip on Minji's hands, intertwining their fingers and deepening the kiss even more. Minji knew that even though she was the one pinned against the wall, that she was on the winning side. Yoohyeon seemed to enjoy it a bit too much.

Yoohyeon found herself grinding on Minji's leg and she understood what was happening. Minji took back her control and Yoohyeon was losing again even though the vampire was the one pushed against the wall. The hunter broke the kiss but didn't put any distance between them. 

"Okay… I give up" she said weakly, but smiling, brushing her lips on Minji's.

"You're giving up? Why would you do that? Didn't you want to win this so badly?" Minji mocked her.

"I'm head over heels for you, Jiu. I can't win this… no matter how badly I want to" Yoohyeon admitted, knowing that she had no chance in winning a battle like this one. She wanted Minji too much. She needed to hold her, to feel her. Minji smiled and pecked the younger girl's lips.

"Great, I won" she cheered with a smirk before putting her leg back down.

Yoohyeon groaned a little at the loss of contact and she pulled back. It was better like this anyway. They couldn't do more than that in an alley and Yoohyeon promised they wouldn't go that far without her knowing the vampire's identity.

"I can see how much you want me. You were grinding on my leg, Yooh" Minji stated the obvious. "Are you really going to keep resisting?"

Yoohyeon sighed and placed a hand on Minji's cheek… half touching her skin and half touching her mask. 

"I want you… and I want to be yours" she admitted, brushing her thumb on Minji's lips "But I need to know who you are. I won't give myself to you before I know the truth" she whispered, weakly.

"I understand, Yooh, but was what we were doing now too much even? I technically wasn't even touching you" The vampire replied.

"I didn't know if I would be able to stop" Yoohyeon admitted, looking in Minji's eyes "And it's better to be safe than sorry"

Minji sighed and nodded her head.

"You're right. I shouldn't have done that anyway. It's better if we just go home now then" she apologized.

"Hey" Yoohyeon said with a sweet smile, making Minji look at her "I'm glad you did that… I can't say I didn't like it" she said with a chuckle. "Let's say it was a little taste of what we will have as soon as you free yourself from this" she added, pointing at Minji's mask. The vampire nodded again.

"Yeah, let's see it like that" she said pecking Yoohyeon's lips. "Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Of course" Yoohyeon replied with a huge smile "9pm, here, as always" she added, giving a sweet peck on Minji's lips.

"Great... thanks for today, see you tomorrow Yoohyeon... maybe... without a mask even" Minji carefully said, not wanting to promise anything.

Yoohyeon couldn't help but smile. She didn't want to start jumping around out of happiness, because she could see that the vampire wasn't sure about that and the hunter didn't want to pressure her. She gave one last peck on Minji's lips.

"I can't wait to see your beautiful face" she whispered against her lips.

"It may sound weird but I can't wait to reveal myself either" Minji whispered, jumping on a roof and waving at Yoohyeon before running off.

-=-

Yoohyeon went back home and carefully opened the door. She didn't expect to be so late and she was sure Bora and Yubin had already eaten and were already sleeping. She closed the door behind her and she noticed Bora sat on the couch, with the remote in her hand. The small woman didn't even look at her, but she acknowledged her presence.

"Whatever you have to say, don't yell. Gahyeon is upstairs. She stayed for dinner and she's sleeping with Yubin" she said, looking at the TV.

"She's staying over again?" Yoohyeon asked, jumping over the edge of the couch to sit next to Bora, but the older girl distanced herself a little.

"She is. Does that matter? It's not like you and Jiu just didn't have sex" Bora replied in a neutral tone.

"We didn't Bora. We won't until she reveals herself… I made that clear" Yoohyeon replied, trying once again to shift a little bit closer to Bora.

"I didn't appreciate what you said in front of them, Yooh. You called me a kid" Bora just said, saying what was bothering her.

"I just said that you were acting like one!" Yoohyeon protested and Bora turned towards her, locking eyes with the silver haired woman.

"I was trying to explain what I was thinking and how I was feeling about all of this… and you said that I should stop acting like a kid. In front of strangers we are about to collaborate with, Yoohyeon" Bora said, slightly raising her voice.

"Bora... come here" Yoohyeon whispered, pulling the smaller hunter down to let her head rest in Yoohyeon's lap. "I'm sorry I said that... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You know I appreciate your opinion" she apologized, combing through Bora's hair.

"I know" Bora replied, turning her head towards Yoohyeon and raising a hand to cup the silver haired girl's cheek. "I can see you really like her, you know. You were probably just too whipped to show that you appreciate my opinion" she added with a chuckle.

"I guess I was... can I do something to make it up to you?" Yoohyeon asked with a smile when Bora looked her in the eyes.

"There is maybe something... you should go see an eye doctor!" Bora laughed, making Yoohyeon raise her eyebrows.

"That's random? Why?" 

"I really can't believe you still don't know!" Bora said in disbelief, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes.

"Care to explain?" The silver haired woman protested, feeling a bit confused.

"You've got to be kidding me right? You didn't notice anything about your 'Jiu' or that 'Monica' ?" Bora chuckled again, rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe her friend was this blind.

"What should I have seen, Bora? Come on" Yoohyeon whined.

"Yoohyeon. We know them… both of them! Wait no… I know both of them. You know one of them, pretty well though" Bora said with a chuckle. Yoohyeon really didn't get it. She looked Bora straight in the eyes still confused as always.

"What are you talking about?" Yoohyeon laughed. Was Bora pranking her?

"For god's sake Yoohyeon, are you blind?? Jiu is Minji! And that Monica girl is Siyeon" Bora said whisper-yelling. Yoohyeon's eyes widened as she started laughing.

"No way! They don't even look like-" Yoohyeon started to say when it hit her. Jiu really did remind her of Minji. In looks and in actions. "That's... probably just a coincidence right?" She continued in a worried whisper.

"It's not. I'm sure Jiu is Minji and I'm even more sure that Monica is Siyeon. I- I could recognize those eyes everywhere" she admitted with a little smile.

"But... Minji was baking with me this morning... We made cupcakes... and how do you know Siyeon's eyes that well" Yoohyeon whispered. Suddenly everything made so much more sense.

"We...Uhm… We" Bora tried to say, looking away. There was no point in lying now. If they were going to do this together with the vampires, they might as well be completely honest about everything. "I went out with her the other night… we went to an overlooking hill and we laid down on a blanket, looking at the stars and we… we kissed" Bora admitted, looking at Yoohyeon.

"So we both fell for a vampire? We are weird hunters aren't we?" Yoohyeon laughed, taking it surprisingly well. If she hadn't met Jiu she would definitely be angry at Bora, but now she understood. She stopped laughing when she realized something.

"Wait, Gahyeon is Siyeon's sister right? Oh my god! Yubin is having sex with a vampire right now, Bora" she almost yelled.

Bora hummed and nodded her head 

"I was having dinner with them and I bursted into laughter thinking about the fact that Yubin is fucking a vampire and she has no idea. They thought I was crazy" Bora said with a chuckle. 

"But... Jiu... Minji... whatever told me that a vampire could stay in control when they loved each other. Those two don't love each other! Should we interrupt?" Yoohyeon panicked and Bora started laughing again.

"Are you willingly offering to walk in to see Yubin have sex with Pink Hair?"

"No… definitely not. But… what if Gahyeon loses control? What if she hurts Yubin, Bora?" Yoohyeon said, still panicking.

"Look… I've thought about that too. But it's not the first time they do this. It means that somehow… she's controlling herself. Maybe love isn't needed… maybe care is enough. Gahyeon really cares about Yubin and I don't think she wants to hurt her" Bora reasoned.

"I just... Jiu is Minji?! I... I'm dumb" Yoohyeon bursted out laughing.

"Yes you are" Bora replied, laughing as well. "You took it surprisingly well though" she said confused. Yoohyeon nodded. She really liked Jiu and Minji, so knowing they were the same person made her feel even better. It also justified why she almost couldn't resist Minji this morning.

"I just... I like both of her personalities... I can't be mad or disappointed right?" Yoohyeon smiled.

Bora nodded and laughed again.

"Okay so… Should we just confront them? We could lift this weight off their shoulders and we could go on with the plan sooner than we expected. I mean, of course they wanted to wait because Gahyeon is way too recognizable because of the pink hair… but we know who she is" Bora reasoned.

"Oh my god! Now that also makes sense! I was wondering why they didn't want to let us meet their youngest. Of course we would recognize her!" Yoohyeon whisper-yelled "And no, I want Minji to reveal herself to me. That way I know she is comfortable" she added.

"That's fine by me" Bora said with a smile as she sat on the couch, shifting closer to Yoohyeon and hugging her.

"Wha- … why all of the sudden?" Yoohyeon asked, confused.

"I'm just proud of the person you are, Yooh" Bora admitted, snuggling closer to the silver haired hunter.

"What did I do? I was just too dumb to recognize them, are you proud of that?" The silver haired hunter asked.

"I'm proud that you don't want to push them into revealing themselves. You want them to be comfortable with it" Bora smiled "but yes… you were dumb. And blind."

"You don't have to say that again" Yoohyeon pouted and Bora ruffled her hair.

"And I'm also proud that you didn't judge them. I know how much you hate vampires but look at you now! You gave them a chance to show you not all of them are monsters" Bora added.

"I didn't have a choice… She showed me she's different. She saved my life multiple times but it's not just that. She is really just like us. I could see the love in her eyes when she talked about her team, I could see the fear in her eyes when you were about to kill Siyeon… I realized she is no different than me" Yoohyeon admitted.

"You're incredible... Yooh" Bora smiled yawning in the middle of her sentence. "I think I'm going to try and sleep if those two up there aren't too loud" Bora laughed. "Good night, Yoohyeon and don't have naughty dreams about Jiu, I know you did something naughty earlier"

"W- we didn't! I- We just… it wasn't…" she tried to say but she blushed madly thinking about what happened earlier. "I hope those two keep you awake all night long!!" She whisper-yelled to Bora and the older girl just laughed, walking upstairs. Yoohyeon stood up to go to her own room which was downstairs. With the new information that Jiu was Minji, she really regretted that Minji pulled her leg back to make her stop grinding.

"How was I so blind?" She chuckled to herself as she let herself fall on her bed.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, much love ♥

Question of the chapter: What is your top 3 favorite Dreamcatcher title tracks?

Author's answers:

Nyle: 1. Boca 2. Scream 3. What  
Cristina: 1. Boca 2. Piri 3. Scream


	28. Chapter 28

Siyeon almost didn't sleep at all that night. She kept rolling over on the bed and Minji couldn't get enough sleep either, because Siyeon was keeping her awake with her constant rolling back and forth from the edge of the bed to her.

"Siyeon, I'm about to push you out of the bed, I swear. Can you stay still? It's morning already and we didn't sleep one bit" Minji said, rolling her eyes and facing the wall.

"I kissed Bora the other night" Siyeon suddenly said. She needed to let it out. Minji rolled around to face Siyeon, not believing what she heard.

"Wait yesterday? After the meeting or before that?" She asked and Siyeon responded that it was the night before, explaining exactly what happened. "Well congrats, but weren't you the one having a hard time with me being with someone else" the older vampire teased.

"I know… it just happened! I didn't plan it. I went to their house to apologize to Yubin for what I did to her and she yelled at me. And Bora asked for an explanation and somehow Yubin decided to be my wingwoman for a night… And after that you know what happened" Siyeon tried to justify herself.

"I'm happy for you, I knew you two would have a great friendship. I didn't expect it to be that great though" Minji chuckled. "Was it just a kiss?"

"Well… it was more than one. We cuddled and we... uhm… we decided that we don't want it to be a one time thing" Siyeon admitted with a shy smile.

"Okay, then you have to listen to me for a minute Singnie. You never had a relationship with a human before. You have to figure out what you feel as soon as possible. You know that vampires settle down when they found the one until death parts them. Only humans die way faster than us" Minji explained with a sweet smile. "I think you can figure the rest out by yourself right"

Siyeon nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"I will get to know her better and if… if with time I find out that she's the one… I will talk to her about that" Siyeon said, not really wanting to face the subject right now. It scared her.

"Great Singnie and remember, if it comes to it, I'll help you every step of the way" Minji said, cuddling closer to the younger vampire.

Siyeon nodded and hugged Minji tightly. 

"So… the meeting went well" she said with a chuckle "I talked a little with Bora as we walked away"

"I would say it went well. I was surprised when you wrapped your hand around Bora's neck though, even more so now that I know you kissed the night before that" The leader chuckled.

Siyeon raised her head and looked in Minji's eyes.

"I acted on instinct. When I thought you were in danger I couldn't stay still. No one touches you on my watch, Minji" Siyeon said in a calm tone, still looking straight in Minji's eyes. "I don't know if I would have the strength to crush her neck in my hand but… be sure I would have protected you" she added.

"I know, Singnie" Minji smiled, running a strand of Siyeon's hair between her fingers. "And I love you for that. In the end, it's still always you and me"

"Always" Siyeon repeated, resting her head on Minji's shoulder and closing her eyes. "I feel better now that I told you about that" she admitted. Minji smiled, hugging Siyeon closer.

"You know that I'm always willing to listen to you. Not because it is my duty as leader but just because you are the most precious thing in the world to me" The older vampire whispered.

"I know… I just didn't want to tell you after the big scene I made after you told me about Yoohyeon" the younger vampire admitted. "But now I understand… and we are both dating hunters" she realized.

"Uhm… the three of us" Minji corrected her "Gahyeon is sleeping at Yubin's again" 

"Well that's just it Minji. I don't think they love each other. They just have sex but if you think about it, Yubin is the only human Gahyeon interacted with" The younger vampire reasoned.

"I didn't say they love each other, but I'm sure they care a lot. Gahyeon surely does and you said Yubin yelled at you but then helped you? I don't think she did it for your sake, Siyeon. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to create problems between you and Bora and you and Gahyeon. She cares as well" Minji explained.

"I didn't mean to say love, I'm still new to the term. And I know she cares but... from what I heard Gahyeon say... I don't think she wants to be a couple with Yubin at this moment. She just said Yubin helps her explore her body"

"You didn't pay attention to it then. Gahyeon is constantly talking about Yubin. And not about sex. She comes home from college and she tells us what she did, how she spent her time, what she ate and I'm pretty sure the 'Yubin' word is in every single sentence. They spend a lot of time together, doing all sorts of things... not just sex" Minji said, looking at Siyeon. The younger vampire sighed. How should she make this clear.

"I think that is because she doesn't have any other friends, Minji. I mean how can you not talk about Yubin if she is the only friend you made? And for your other point, why would she talk to us about sex? I never told her about our sex sessions" Siyeon tried again to explain.

"Oh but she talks to me about sex" Minji replied with a laugh. "And I know what you mean, Singnie. But the thing is that… she's not even trying to befriend someone else. But you know what? Only time will tell us! Let's see what happens" she replied, combing Siyeon's hair.

"I figured that she probably told you. You are the sex machine after all" Siyeon chuckled. "And you're right, I shouldn't worry. Thanks again, bunny"

"Of course, little wolf" Minji chuckled, kissing Siyeon's temple. "Come on, let's go have breakfast" she added, uncovering both their bodies from the blanket. She wanted to get out of bed when she suddenly remembered something. "Say, now that we both have unofficial girlfriends... can I still get my morning kiss? Or are these over?" Minji pouted.

Siyeon smirked and crawled towards Minji, placing a kiss on her lips. It was just a sweet little peck, but Siyeon knew Minji needed that.

"I will keep giving you good morning kisses, until she will" she said with a smile, giving another quick peck on Minji's lips before standing up.

"And what if I need both my girls to give me a morning kiss? It would be a shame if I couldn't function during a day right?" The older vampire said in a cute voice.

"Don't push it, bunny" the younger vampire chuckled, opening the door and winking back at Minji.

"You better believe I will get my morning kisses every day, wolf!" Minji yelled back at her with a smile as she got out of the bed as well.

-=-

Yubin woke up with the feeling of something shifting in her arms. She slowly opened her eyes to find a sleeping Gahyeon right in front of her. Yubin was spooning her, but the pink haired girl turned around in her sleep and was now facing Yubin. The blue haired girl smiled looking at Gahyeon and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't want to wake up the younger girl since it was too early for college, but she couldn't stop herself from kissing her. She leaned in slowly and she gave Gahyeon a long but light kiss on her lips.

Gahyeon mumbled something in her sleep, obviously reacting to the kiss but not waking up. The younger girl snuggled closer to Yubin and that's when the hunter realized that they were still naked from yesterday.

Yubin let her hand wander on Gahyeon's back, pulling her closer. She loved how their bodies fit with each other. She smiled seeing that Gahyeon was still sleeping but she was leaning a little bit closer with her face, as if she was asking for another kiss. Yubin chuckled and kissed Gahyeon again, this time moving her lips on the pink haired girl's ones.

Gahyeon mumbled something again but to Yubin's surprise she still didn't wake up. She must've been pretty tired from yesterday. Suddenly the younger girl rolled on top of Yubin, resting her head right above the older girl's breasts.

Yubin was startled by the sudden movement, but she couldn't help but chuckle looking at Gahyeon's cheek pressed against one of Yubin's boobs. Yubin didn't know what to do… and she was battling with herself. She carefully started combing Gahyeon's silky hair with her hands and made sure that the blanket covered her whole body. She didn't want her to get a cold.

Gahyeon smiled in her sleep and mumbled something else, pressing her cheek on Yubin's breast even more. The older girl kept combing Gahyeon's hair, looking at her beautiful features.

"Yu... Bin... soft" Gahyeon mumbled in her sleep and the blue haired girl has a hard time to not laugh. She did her best though because that would for sure wake her up.

She was being really careful not to move too much and not to breathe too deeply, because she was afraid the movement of her chest could wake the sleeping beauty up. She carefully raised her head and gave a peck on Gahyeon's head.

"Can... touch... me" Gahyeon mumbled again and Yubin really started to wonder what was happening inside of that cute little head of hers right now.

She smiled curiously, looking at the younger girl, hoping for her to say something more about the dream she was having. She moved a hand under the blanket and she started caressing Gahyeon's back. The younger girl seemed to hum in approval as a smile formed on her sleeping face

"Touch... good... lower" she mumbled, her voice sounding a bit more breathy.

Yubin widened her eyes when she heard Gahyeon's words. Was she dreaming about that? Did she want her to touch her right now? Should she? Yubin gulped a little and she let her hand go slowly lower. She caressed Gahyeon's butt, squeezing it lightly.

She stopped when the tiniest moan escaped from Gahyeon's lips. She didn't know what was happening.

"Don't... stop... please..."

Yubin looked at the ceiling, trying to decide what to do. She wanted to show Gahyeon that this could be something more than just sex but… why do they always end up touching each other? She let both her hands go down again and she gave another little squeeze to Gahyeon's butt.

The pink haired girl let out another small moan as she shifted again. Slowly opening her eyes.

Yubin panicked and she instantly retracted her hands from Gahyeon's butt, placing them on her back and looking at the pink haired girl that was slowly waking up.

Gahyeon yawned and rubbed her eyes, noticing she was lying on top of Yubin.

"Good morning. What were... you doing" she said in a sleepy voice, yawning again.

"I- I should ask you that" Yubin tried to say with a steady voice. "I gave you a little peck and you… you rolled over me" she explained.

"I was sleeping, you dummy. And I had a dream I think" Gahyeon said, rubbing her eyes again but not getting up yet.

"You… Uhm… you whispered my name in your sleep" Yubin said, looking down at the pink haired girl "And you said I could touch you…"

Gahyeon laughed and looked up at Yubin.

"How embarrassing, you could hear my dream" she said with a sweet smile.

Yubin looked at her and she felt something in her stomach. Gahyeon laying on her, looking up at her with the sweetest smile… what was happening? Suddenly she could feel her heartbeat increase.

"Hello? Earth to Yubin? I asked you what else you heard" Gahyeon chuckled. Yubin didn't hear that because she was focussed too much on something else.

"Sorry I- I spaced out a little. Uhm.. nothing much I guess. You just said I should have touched you lower" Yubin said, trying not to blush. "What were you dreaming about?"

Gahyeon laughed and laid her head back down.

"Nothing much, just sex" she giggled.

"Was it good?" Yubin asked with a curious smile, starting to comb Gahyeon's hair again.

"Are you asking that about the first or the second dream?" The younger girl asked.

"Was I in both of them?" Yubin asked in a hopeful tone. She didn't want to imagine Gahyeon with someone else.

"You were in both but you were the one that had sex with me in the second one only" Gahyeon answered.

Yubin nodded weakly, not knowing what to reply. She kept combing Gahyeon's hair with one hand, while the other one was wrapped around Gahyeon's waist. She wanted to keep her in place.

"In the first dream... who… who were you with?" Yubin dared to ask. She had to know.

"Just a random girl from school. Why? Do you want to know if the first one was good too?" Gahyeon chuckled, yawning once more.

Yubin nodded. That wasn't really it. It didn't matter if it was good or not. Gahyeon was dreaming about having sex with someone else and Yubin didn't like it at all.

"The first one was pretty good, it was something different funnily enough. The second one ended before it finished... pretty weird I dreamt about sex though. Probably because of what we did yesterday" Gahyeon explained.

"So you… you finished with her but you didn't… with me?" Yubin asked, worried.

"Me and her finished in the first one. I was about to in the second but then I woke up"

"D- Do you want me to f-fix that?" Yubin asked, resting her chin on Gahyeon's head and looking at the ceiling. Why was she feeling like this? Why was this bothering her so much?

"You mean here? Right now? In the morning? We already did 5 rounds yesterday right? Are you sure" Gahyeon asked.

"I don't want you to see her today, knowing that she was the last one that made you… feel good" Yubin said, suddenly regretting it. Gahyeon looked at her weirdly and raised her eyebrows.

"You know that it was a dream right, weirdo? But sure if you want to 'fix' my problem, go ahead. I'm pretty turned on anyway and it would be uncomfortable to meet Yoohyeon and Bora like this" Gahyeon chuckled.

Yubin looked in Gahyeon's eyes and she felt kinda hurt that the girl just wanted a release, not really caring about 'how'. She just wanted to fix her problem not to be uncomfortable meeting Yoohyeon and Bora, while Yubin genuinely wanted to have sex with her. Now the blue haired girl could understand what the girls on her list felt like. 

"Just… nevermind. I taught you how to fix it yourself. I- I'll wait for you downstairs" Yubin said, making Gahyeon roll down off her and standing up, trying to find some clothes. Gahyeon grabbed her wrist and squinted her eyes at Yubin.

"I want you to do it" she said. "You also taught me that it feels better when someone else does it"

"Is that the only reason why you want ME to do it?" Yubin asked, turning towards Gahyeon.

"I also enjoy it when you do it, of course! Why do you ask?" Gahyeon questioned.

Yubin shook her head, she didn't want to answer that. She didn't even know the answer. She looked in Gahyeon's eyes, not knowing what to do.

"I think you are ill! You never refused sex! Come on, just real quick. I can also touch you if that is what's causing the problem" Gahyeon encouraged her.

Yubin shook her head again. That wasn't the point. That wasn't the point at all. She pushed Gahyeon down on the bed and she crawled on top of her. She decided that this would be just careless sex… so that maybe Gahyeon would have noticed the difference. No kissing, no caressing, no pecks… Yubin will focus only on her sensitive part, wanting to get this over with.

Gahyeon smirked up at her and leaned up trying to reach her lips.

"Your sex goddess is learning quickly right? Now I'm even dreaming of it" she chuckled.

Yubin put a hand on Gahyeon's chest, pushing her back on the matress. She didn't reply and she had no intention to talk or to interact in any way. She pushed Gahyeon's legs open, with her own legs and she started moving her hand down.

"No kisses? We still have some time before breakfast, Yubin. You don't have to be that fast" Gahyeon chuckled, not really getting what was going on.

Yubin once again didn't reply, she let her hand go down and just like that she fixed Gahyeon's 'problem'. As soon as she finished helping her ride out of her climax, Yubin stood up and went back to look for something to wear.

"I'll wait for you downstairs. Your clothes are somewhere on the floor here" Yubin said before clothing herself and leaving the room. Gahyeon recollected her breath and sat up. Why was Yubin so distant all of the sudden? This was not what she wanted.

Yubin walked downstairs, angry with what happened and angry with this weird feeling she was having. She walked into the kitchen and Bora was already there, preparing breakfast.

"So… loud noises in the morning already I see" Bora teased with a smirk.

"Just… leave it. Please" Yubin replied weakly, putting some cups on the table. Yubin's reaction worried Bora a little, now that she knew Gahyeon was a vampire. Did she hurt Yubin?

"What happened? You usually react a lot differently after sex. Did she tire you out? You two were busy for a long time" Bora said, scratching her nape.

"Yeah, sure. That's probably it" Yubin quickly replied, walking towards the counter to make some coffee. 

"Yubin, I'm not dumb and I know you. What happened?" Bora asked again, approaching Yubin and cupping her cheek.

"She fucking dreamed about having sex with someone else" Yubin scoffed and Bora put a hand on her shoulder.

"Someone's jealous, you sure she didn't say that to tease you?" The small girl laughed.

"Why should she? I-... I told her that I'm dropping the list thing. Everyone… even Miyeon and Eunbin. She had no reason to tease…" Yubin replied weakly.

"And what if she wanted to show how each of these girls of your list felt? I'm pretty sure you feel like that right" Bora said, silently praising Gahyeon.

Yubin nodded and looked down. 

"I asked her to...you know… hang out, just the two of us and she started talking about making her own list… with me in it" Yubin explained and Bora widened her eyes. Yubin would have never let someone else put her on a list. Was she willing to do that for Gahyeon?

"Well kiddo, I'm sorry to day this but, this is a mess you created. You should fix it on your own" Bora said, ruffling her hair as Yoohyeon walked in the kitchen together with Gahyeon.

"Good morning everyone! There are some leftover cupcakes on the counter if you want! Not for you though Bora" Yoohyeon greeted them.

Bora pouted and tried to reach a cupcake, but Yoohyeon took the plate before she could. She put a cupcake in front of Yubin and one in front of Gahyeon who was taking seat beside Yubin. Yoohyeon took a bite of the last cupcake, looking at Bora.

"I told you not to eat two cupcakes yesterday, so you could have one for breakfast!" She said sitting down at the table. "Plus, I shouldn't have let you eat more than one, since you bully me for my baking skills. So now… you are watching us eat these tasty cupcakes" she said narrowing her eyes and smirking at Bora.

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriend Minji just made these for you and you are taking all the credit. There is no way you made these" Bora scoffed crossing her arms and sipping from her coffee.

"We made them together!!" Yoohyeon said with a pout, turning around to look at the two younger girls, waiting for their comments.

"So you are not even denying that she is your girlfriend?" Bora smirked, looking at Gahyeon to make sure she heard that.

"W- wait I- I didn't hear that part!" Yoohyeon panicked, looking at Bora and Gahyeon. "S- she's not… we… She's not!" 

Gahyeon gave Yoohyeon a thumbs up for the cupcake which she had already finished.

"So you and Minji huh? That's why I heard them talking about you in the house lately" Gahyeon said confirming every last bit of doubt there could be about their identities.

"We… we just baked together" Yoohyeon tried once again, when she suddenly realized something. "Y-you ate the cupcake" she whispered and Gahyeon looked at her with a confused expression.

"Uhm… yes. It was really good this time, don't be surprised" Gahyeon chuckled and Yoohyeon quickly turned her back to Gahyeon, facing Bora.

"She eats!" she mouthed, without a sound.

"That doesn't change anything about the other two" Bora mouthed in return.

"Are you guys okay? You are acting weirder than usual" Yubin said in an annoyed tone, finally saying something, but still not looking at Gahyeon.

"We are fine Yubs! What do you think of the cupcakes" Yoohyeon asked, excited for her answer.

"Her puppy mode is activated again. If she had a tail it would be wagging like crazy" Bora commented.

Yubin looked down at the cupcake and she really didn't feel like eating right now, she felt like her stomach was closed. She couldn't disappoint Yoohyeon though. She took a little piece of cupcake with her fingers and she tasted it.

"This is amazing, Yooh. Good job!" she said with a sweet smile. "Do you want to eat this? I'm not hungry" she added, turning a little towards Gahyeon.

"Oh can I-" Bora wanted to say but Yoohyeon turned to her with a glare, shutting her up.

"Yes, thank you Yubin" Gahyeon smiled, taking the cupcake as their fingers touched.

Yubin quickly retracted her hand and blushed a little. Yoohyeon looked at her younger friend with a confused expression, turning towards Bora.

"Is Yubin blushing just for their fingers brushing?" She mouthed again. That was really unusual. Bora rolled her eyes and shrugged. She watched the two interact. Gahyeon seemed to be doing fine but Yubin was shy. That was new.

"So...uhm… you came here to study Gahyeon?" Yoohyeon asked, trying to figure out what was happening. The pink haired girl nodded and swallowed her food before speaking.

"Yeah we just studied a bit" she replied.

"I'm sure one of the lessons were vocal lessons" Bora laughed when Yoohyeon hit her on the head.

"Can we stop acting like this isn't obvious? We are having sex and you both know it. It's nothing new, I'm sure you are used to it" Yubin said, looking down at the table.

"What's up with you today, Yubs? We know that obviously, but this IS new. Normally your sex partners don't join us at the table" Yoohyeon argued. She also wanted to say 'or aren't vampires' but she can't really do that yet.

Gahyeon turned towards Yubin with a confused expression.

"They didn't? Not even Miyeon?" She asked, surprised. Yoohyeon shook her head as an answer and Bora just kept looking at Yubin. Something was really changed about her.

"Okay, great we talked, me and Gahyeon need to head to college soon" Yubins sighed standing up from her seat.

"It's really early though" Gahyeon said in confusion.

"At least let her finish her coffee" Yoohyeon chuckled, noticing that Gahyeon's coffee cup was still almost full. Yubin sighed and she sat down again, feeling like she was going crazy.

"Bin what's going on with you? You've been acting really rude and short towards Gahyeon and Yoohyeon today" Bora said a little upset at her.

"I didn't mean to… I'm sorry" Yubin said, looking up at Yoohyeon. She wanted to do the same with Gahyeon, but something was stopping her. She couldn't find the strength to turn towards her.

"It's fine Binnie! You probably didn't have much sleep so it's normal that you are a bit grumpy" Yoohyeon laughed, pouring Bora another cup of coffee and giving her shoulders a friendly squeeze.

Yubin nodded and glanced at the side, noticing that Gahyeon looked a little bit down as well. Yubin left her in the room without an explanation, without even waiting for the younger girl to catch her breath and now she was basically ignoring her. The blue haired girl noticed that Gahyeon had a hand on her leg while the other one was holding the cup of coffee. Yubin reached for Gahyeon's hand on her leg and she intertwined their fingers, without saying anything.

"Yoohyeon is going out again tonight by the way, Yubin. And I don't know if I will be home, so if you are alone and there is an emergency, just call us" Bora told the blue haired girl who smiled at her and nodded.

Gahyeon looked down at her leg and she smiled seeing their hands. She gave Yubin's hand a little squeeze, to let her know that it was fine. 

"Are you going out with Siyeon at night again?" Yubin teased and Gahyeon widened her eyes.

"You are dating my sister?" She basically yelled.

Bora sighed and glared at Yubin.

"Great... I am not dating her, we just kissed and no, we have nothing planned for tonight" Bora explained.

"Call her then! What are you waiting for?" Gahyeon yelled again, shifting a little on the chair. Yubin turned towards Gahyeon, confused. "What? I like her! If someone needs to date my sister, I want it to be her!" 

"I will maybe text her later, Pink Hair..." Bora sighed turning to Yubin. "How is that wound on your shoulder by the way, Yubs" she asked and Yubin widened her eyes. If Bora hadn't mentioned it she probably would've forgotten it was there. For some reason it didn't hurt anymore.

"I- It's fine" she said, moving her shoulder "It doesn't hurt at all" she said happily, but not realizing what was happening.

"I kissed it better for her!" Gahyeon happily exclaimed knowing that normally for humans it would come over as a joke. But Yoohyeon knew the reason why it didn't hurt all too well now. She was bitten in her neck twice now and it wasn't even visible thanks to Minji's healing kiss.

Yoohyeon smiled at Gahyeon and she was so grateful. Yubin was hurt really badly and Yoohyeon knew that wound hurt a lot because every time she changed Yubin's bandage the blue haired girl couldn't help but flinch at every single touch. But Gahyeon made that go away. She walked to the pink haired girl and she gently took her hand in her hands, bending down to kiss her hair.

"I'm sure that's why she's fine now" she said with a smile. Yubin pretended to puke and stoop up still holding hands with Gahyeon.

"Come on, let's go. It's getting way too weird and cheesy in here. I love you both" Yubin yelled, taking their backpacks and running to the front door.

"That kid is getting weirder each day" Yoohyeon said, looking at Bora.

"I heard you, puppy!! I'll tickle you to death this afternoon. Have a nice day" Yubin yelled and after Gahyeon said goodbye, she shut the door closed.

"They were holding hands under the table" Bora said, scratching the back of her head "Yubin doesn't hold hands with the girls on her list… but she did, she held hands with her under the table, with us here" she tried to wrap her head around it.

"Be happy, Bora. It's an improvement" Yoohyeon smiled, hugging the smaller girl from behind. "Let's hope she keeps it up"

"Yes, I just hope she doesn't get hurt" Bora said with a sigh. But she was happy that Gahyeon was making Yubin 'wake up'. She needed to understand how it feels to have feelings for someone and be treated like that. 

-=-

Elkie had been staying with Handong for two days and the Chinese girl helped her enroll at Gahyeon's college yesterday. Today was going to be her first day and she also did her first shift in the bar with Handong the evening before. It was 8am and the Chinese bartender silently went upstairs to go knock on Elkie's door.

"Elkie? You up?" She softly asked.

"I am, come in" Elkie replied and Handong carefully opened the door, walking in the room. "I'm panicking. What should I wear?" she asked, still in her pajamas. 

"Did you not bring any spare clothes with you?" Handong asked and Elkie shook her head.

"That's not it, I... I just don't know what to wear to college" the younger girl whined.

"Let me see" Handong replied with a chuckle, looking in Elkie's closet. There wasn't a lot and she made a mental note to take the girl out for shopping one of these days. "Uhm… I think this could work!" she finally said, handing a black pair of pants and a white blouse to Elkie. The girl ran up to Handong and give her a quick hug before she began to undress herself with Handong still there.

"Thank you so much! It's really rare to find a college where you don't need to wear a uniform so I panicked" she casually explained.

Handong quickly turned towards the door, trying to give the girl some privacy, even though Elkie didn't seem to care. 

"Y- You are welcome" the Chinese bartender replied with a chuckle. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Just look for Gahyeon! If you tell her you're my friend, I'm sure she will help you out"

"I will thank you!" Elkie cheered as she tapped Handong's shoulders. "Where do I need to put these?" She asked, referring to her pajamas. Handong turned around to answer but she didn't expect for the girl to still not be dressed.

"Y- You can p-put them t-... I'll do i-it" she tried to say, taking the pajamas from Elkie's hands and turning around again, trying to fold them, not thinking about what she saw. She really tried to not look down but… she did… just a little.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? You're acting weird all of the sudden" Elkie asked, sounding a little worried and tapping Handong's shoulder again.

"A- Are you dressed?" Handong asked before turning. How was the girl so comfortable walking around in her underwear, with Handong in the room?

"Oh is that the problem? I'm sorry I'm used to living alone the last few years. I sometimes didn't even put clothes on for the whole day when I stayed in my apartment. I'll try to think of it" Elkie chuckled.

Now that was exactly what Handong didn't need. To think about a naked Elkie walking around for the whole day. 

"It's not a p-problem. I'm sure I- I can get u-used to it" Handong replied, turning around slowly. If she gets used to it, she wouldn't be embarrassed anymore… right?

Elkie raised her eyebrows in a surprised way. Handong probably didn't even realize that could be taken a little bit in the wrong way.

"If you get used to it? Are you planning on being with me when I'm like this or naked?" Elkie teased.

"W-What? No! That… that wasn't what I- I meant" Handong said, waving her hands in front of her. "I meant that if y- you are comfortable l-like that I-" she tried to say but she honestly didn't know how to fix what she said. "I- I'll go make breakfast. I'll see you d- down at the bar" she suddenly said, quickly walking towards the door.

"With or without clothes?" The younger girl laughed. Handong should be happy she didn't walk into her room yesterday. She was lying naked on her bed and watching some tv.

"W- with clothes. Y- you know… just in case customers walk in" Handong replied with an awkward smile and she realized what she said. "I mean… not just for that! Just… please dress yourself and come downstairs" she said, mentally punching herself because she kept talking. 

"You're funny" Elkie laughed. "Just a heads up, when you want to visit me in the evening, and judging by how flustered you are now, definitely knock on the door before coming in"

"I- I will. T-Thank you" Handong replied, widening her eyes. She didn't know exactly what Elkie meant… but she had a vague idea. She closed the door behind her back and she walked downstairs, shaking her head. She prepared a coffee for herself and a tea for Elkie, because in these two days together, Handong found out that the younger girl likes tea best. She made some pancakes to make sure that Elkie had the right energy for her important first day at college.

When the younger girl walked downstairs, fully clothed she gasped when she saw the bar. The bar was full with different kind of drinks, cereals, snacks and all the other things you could imagine, stalled out like a big buffet. On the table where Handong sat, there were two plates full of pancakes and a cup of tea and coffee. Handong really went overboard.

"Good morning again" the bartender said with a big smile.

"W- what is all of… that" Elkie said, pointing at the whole buffet on the bar. "Y- You could feed an army with that!" She added, running towards the bar and looking at all the snacks with sparks in her eyes. If only Handong knew Elkie's past, she would know how much this was shocking her.

"What all of this is? Well you have a few different kinds of cereal, some milk for with the cereal, some eggs, some rice, some-" Handong started naming all the things when Elkie just started laughing. That was not what she meant by that question.

Handong looked at her with a confused expression, not really understanding why she bursted into laughter all of the sudden.

"I meant… that's a lot" Elkie said with a smile as she fixed her eyes on a plate with some muffins. "C- can I take one? They're my favorite!" she said in a shy tone, looking at Handong.

"Elkie... did you really think I put all of it on there just for show? Of course you can take one, take as many as you want. If you want you can even take them to college for lunch" Handong smiled.

Elkie made a huge smile to Handong and she looked at the muffins. There was a classic one, a chocolate one, a blueberry one and a lot more. But Elkie knew exactly which one to choose. She sat down at the table and she took a big bite of her chocolate muffin. 

"This is… perfect" she said with her mouth still full "Did you… make this?" she asked, widening her eyes.

Handong chuckled, it was really clear this girl lived on her own the last few years. She acted like it. The whole clothing thing, talking with her mouth stuffed... but Handong liked it, she liked her company.

"I did, I tried to make as much of it myself. I didn't know what you would like so I... I went a bit overboard" Handong chuckled.

"Me?" Elkie asked, confused. "Isn't the buffet for the customers?" she asked, stuffing her mouth again with another giant bite of muffin.

"No no, this is all for you. I'm not allowed to sell food here yet. I need to put in another application. Health inspection denied me last time" the bartender explained.

Elkie looked at the table and then at the bar. There was all kinds of food and there was a lot of it. 

"This is all for me?" she asked, feeling like tearing up. "This is way too much food for the two of us. I- I don't know what to say Handong…" she said weakly, as she kept looking at the buffet.

"I know it's too much. What you don't eat will be a bit of my lunch and I'll pack the rest for other days. And hey, don't worry please. I want you to have a nice first day with a nice breakfast" the Chinese bartender smiled.

Elkie nodded, looking up to stop the tears. 

"Thank you" she genuinely said, reaching out for Handong's hand on the table. She gave it a light squeeze and she smiled at the Chinese bartender. "I'm sure my first day of college will be amazing after this amazing breakfast" she said, taking a sip of tea.

"Aww, stop flattering me" Handong laughed.

"But I mean it! How can I ever repay you?" She asked, smiling at Handong. The Chinese girl reached forward and touched Elkie's lips with her finger.

"This right here is good enough for me" she said, referring to Elkie's smile but the girl misunderstood.

"You want me to kiss you?" She asked a bit surprised.

"I-... What?" Handong asked, not understanding where this was coming from. "You want to kiss me to repay m- wait!!" She suddenly yelled, understanding why Elkie said that. "I meant your smile! Y- Your smile is enough" 

The younger girl facepalmed as she laughed out loud. She easily misunderstands things.

"I'm glad you told me that immediately! I was really about to give you a big smooch" Elkie admitted, still laughing.

"Y- you were?" Handong asked, panicking a little. This girl was the exact opposite of her! Handong was shy, totally not confident in her body, hated being alone and she was really introverted. Elkie seemed to be really comfortable in her body, extroverted, didn't seem to mind the solitude once in a while and ashamed of nothing.

"Of course I was! If that was the only thing I needed to pay you for all of this" Elkie said, pointing at the bar "then of course I was going to kiss you"

Handong chuckled looking at Elkie. She really was ready to kiss her for the buffet. As the girls ate breakfast, Handong realized that Elkie was filling the void Minji left behind. She was feeling alone since the vampires were really busy with their new mission and of course Handong couldn't be a part of that, she wasn't a vampire or a hunter. She looked at Elkie and she was happy she found a person just like her… a simple human.

When they were done eating, the young girl helped her clean the bar and put the leftovers in the fridge and in the cupboards. Handong went upstairs for a bit and came back down hiding something behind her back.

"I also bought you this" she shyly announced, gaining Elkie's attention before revealing the item behind her back. "A bigger backpack so you can pack all your books"

Elkie looked at the backpack and then back at Handong's eyes. She slowly walked closer to the bartender and she took the backpack into her hands, carefully looking at it. Handong was starting to feel scared since Elkie didn't have any reaction at all. She was about to ask her but next thing she knew Elkie's arms were wrapped around her waist and her head was resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you Handong... thank you so so so much. And it's white, my favorite color... why do you-... why so much effort for me?" She said.

"You are where I was, when someone helped me out. And now… I'm doing pretty well, so I want to be that person for you" Handong replied, gently stroking Elkie's back. Elkie pulled back a little and looked straight into Handong's eyes with the biggest and most grateful smile you could imagine.

"Thanks Handong" she repeated once again.

Handong smiled back at her and she patted her back.

"Come on, you should get going! You don't want to be late on your first day! If you leave right now, you will have enough time to find Gahyeon before the classes start" she said, with a smile.

"Okay, okay, I'm going" Elkie chuckled, quickly kissing Handong's cheek before running to the front door and waving at her. "See you tonight, Handong"

"Have a nice day! Tell Gahyeon I said hi!" Handong replied, waving back at Elkie as she was closing the door. 

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. Much love ❤  
Also, if you really like the story, please consider dropping an upvote to show your support!

Question of the chapter: What is your favorite Dreamcatcher album?

Nyle: Dystopia: Lose myself

Cristina: Dystopia: The tree of language


	29. Chapter 29

Yes another chapter because this one and the next one from tomorrow belong together. Let's see it as the big Gahyeon's past arc ;)

Before we start a few notices though:

\- I made myself an instagram account called: dc_nyle so if you personally want to reach out to me (Nyle) you can always do that via aff or IG.  
\- And lastly thank you so much for all the support on this story! Remember, the more support, the more eager we are to write ♥

Ooh and last thing before we start my (Nyle) Dreamcatcher merch bundle just arrived together with the pillow cover. It's beautiful!! They even included Dongie on all the prints like the pillow and the binder and a photocard of all of them including Dong Dong! ♥

When Elkie arrived at the college gates she looked around. She didn't think it would be this crowded, but how hard could it be to find a pink haired girl? She walked for a bit, still looking around, when she spotted a pink haired girl sat down on a bench, right beside a blue haired girl. Bingo! She walked to them and she cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"Gahyeon?" She asked, with the best smile she could pull off.

The pink haired girl tilted her head she had never seen this girl before.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" Gahyeon asked. Elkie bowed and held out her hand.

"I'm Elkie! I know you don't know me but I temporarily live with Handong from the bar and she said I should look for you here since I'm new! She said hi by the way" Elkie introduced herself.

Gahyeon smiled, standing up and shaking Elkie's hand.

"Handong said she was hosting a girl that was helping her with the bar! So that's you!" she said and Elkie nodded with a smile. "I will gladly help you. Handong's friends are my friends" she added.

"Aww, thank you so much! Handong told me you were sweet but she forgot to say you are really really pretty too" Elkie complimented her.

Yubin had pretty much ignored the conversation till that point since she started reading a book when this girl started talking to Gahyeon, but when she heard that… she couldn't ignore it anymore. She glanced at the girl and she had to admit that she was beautiful… one more reason to introduce herself. She stood up, wrapping an arm around Gahyeon's shoulders and she held out her free hand.

"I'm Yubin" she said, trying to smile at the new girl.

"Ah, you must be the blue haired girl Handong mentioned, judging by your hair and all" Elkie chuckled before shaking her hand. "I'm Elkie nice to meet you"

"I am" Yubin said with a smile "and it's my pleasure to meet you" she added, not knowing what else to do. She had never done this. She wasn't usually jealous and she never really had to keep her girls from going somewhere else. Elkie politely nodded before turning back to Gahyeon, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"So do you want to show me around the college grounds? We can talk a little on the way" she cheered.

Gahyeon nodded with a smile. 

"Sure! I'll gladly show you around and I'll gladly get to know you better. You really need to tell me how you ended up working for Handong" Gahyeon said chuckling. Yubin clenched her fist, totally unable to think of something to do. She didn't know how to tell Gahyeon that she didn't want her to go… without sounding rude… or jealous.

"I'll tell you that another time, it's really boring" Elkie laughed, pulling Gahyeon away from Yubin and throwing her own arm around the girl's shoulders. "Let's talk about our evenings! What did you do yesterday?" She asked Gahyeon.

"I… uhm… I was at her house" Gahyeon replied, pointing at Yubin who was literally fuming. "We were studying some economics" she added, not wanting to tell the truth. The blue haired girl glared at her with a hurt expression, but kept silent. "what about you?"

"Oh that sounds great! It's so much more fun if you study with a buddy!" Elkie commented. "And my evening was great! I took off all my clothes, jumped in bed and watched tv" she added.

"That sounds great indeed" Gahyeon chuckled a little bit embarrassed. This girl was funny but weird. She just met her and she was comfortable talking about her being naked in bed. "I wish I was that confident. I can't sleep naked" she added with a shy smile. Elkie distanced herself from Gahyeon just enough to check her out.

"Girl, you should be that confident! Look at you!" Elkie said laughing and Yubin had enough.

"Gahyeon, we should go to class" she said, looking straight in Gahyeon's eyes.

"I'll be there soon. I just need to show her the restrooms" she replied before turning back to Elkie with a blush. "You really think that?" She asked.

"Of course I do! You have an amazing body" Elkie replied, still checking Gahyeon out. "Look at those thighs!" She added, trying to boost Gahyeon's confidence. The pink haired girl looked at her thighs and smiled.

"I guess you're right" she chuckled and Elkie squeezed her shoulder.

"And why did you say you can't sleep naked?" The Chinese girl shamelessly asked.

"I don't know, I'm not confident enough probably. I don't feel that beautiful" she said with a shy smile and Yubin felt like dying. She always told Gahyeon she was beautiful, she always praised every single part of her body and Gahyeon slept naked with her.

"Well I don't always sleep naked. I put on pajamas yesterday because it was cold, but I really suggest you to try! It feels freeing" Elkie smiled.

"I will then, and I'll let you know how it goes" the pink haired girl replied with a chuckle.

"We are late" Yubin said, walking closer to Gahyeon and taking her hand in hers "Can we go?"

"Yubin I told you you could go ahead. I'm just showing Elkie around and having a nice chat. We will be there soon, she is in our class anyway" Gahyeon replied, pulling her hand free and smiling at her.

"Great" Yubin whispered, making two steps back, before turning her back to the girls and walking to the class. She fought back her tears thinking about the fact that Gahyeon treated her exactly as Yubin treated the girls on her list. She was just giving her what she deserved… and it hurt.

"Sheesh, your friend seems really grumpy. Is she always like that?" Elkie asked, not replying to what Gahyeon told her before.

"Only sometimes" Gahyeon said with an awkward smile. Yubin was acting really weird and clingy this morning.

"I don't think she likes me... did I do something wrong?" The Chinese girl pouted, looking at Gahyeon.

"No, of course not! She probably didn't get enough sleep last night" Gahyeon said chuckling. She knew for sure that Yubin didn't have enough sleep.

"Ohh because of the studying you mean? I bet you guys worked hard then" Elkie smiled, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah w- we really did" Gahyeon said, trying not to blush. It was the most amazing night she had ever had… 5 rounds and finally Yubin had let her touch her. As Gahyeon thought about it she realized that it seemed to be a really big deal for Yubin. Maybe she was too harsh with her this morning…

"A penny for your thoughts?" Elkie chuckled, seeing that she spaced out for a little bit.

"Sorry! I was thinking about something! Should I show you where the restrooms are?" Gahyeon said, as she started walking.

"Weren't you already doing that five minutes ago?" the Chinese girl asked, confused about what they were doing at the moment.

Gahyeon facepalmed and stopped walking. Why was she so confused this morning? 

"I'm sorry. As I told you, I didn't get enough sleep either. The difference is that she gets grumpy and I get dumb" Gahyeon said laughing and looking at the watch. "We should really go to class, we are already late!"

"Yeah sure! Lead the way! And did I already say that you are super cute? I love your hair and everything" the girl commented.

Gahyeon blushed as they walked to the class.

"Thank you. You are really beautiful as well" she said, looking down at her feet. They entered the class and Gahyeon tried to look at where Yubin was sitting so they could join her, but Elkie took her by the wrist and pulled her to the side.

"Here! Two free seats" she cheered as she sat down. Gahyeon locked eyes with Yubin and flashed her an apologetic smile. She was going to make it up to her and explain. The two took out their books and put it on the table.

"So like, I know I'm direct but are you dating anyone?" Elkie whispered.

"Uhm… no, I wouldn't say so. Why do you ask?" Gahyeon said, pretty confused. She was technically doing stuff with Yubin but she couldn't call that dating.

"Wow that actually surprises me! A cute, sweet and gorgeous girl like you who is still single? Absurd! And I just asked for my own information" Elkie said with a smile.

"That's random" Gahyeon said with a chuckle "but yeah, I'm as free as a bird!" She said a little bit too loud and Yubin, being only two seats in front of them, could hear the whole conversation.

"So what about past lovers? Any flings you had?" Elkie asked, being the totally shameless girl she was.

"Uh… actually, I've never been in a relationship" Gahyeon admitted, looking at Elkie. The Chinese's mouth dropped open.

"Well, the person who ends up with you will be really lucky" Elkie cheered, putting a hand on Gahyeon's thigh and squeezing it.

Gahyeon smiled at her, not really knowing what to say. Suddenly Elkie turned to face her.

"So wait… you never… you know!" Elkie asked, shamelessly as always.

"I uh... I don't know? Maybe?" Gahyeon replied.

"Maybe?" Elkie asked, scratching her head. "You've never been in a relationship but you maybe… had… you know?"

Gahyeon awkwardly smiled at her. She really had no idea how she could respond to that without saying too much. Did she even want to say anything?

Since the seats between Yubin and the two girls were completely free, Yubin turned around to face Elkie.

"You should stop firing personal questions at her. Can't you see you are making her uncomfortable?" she hissed, locking eyes with Elkie. The Chinese girl gasped as she looked at Gahyeon, panicking.

"Oh my god, am I really doing that? I am so sorry, I'll stop" she pouted.

Yubin scoffed. 

"You are surprised? Is it normal for you to ask about strangers' sex life when you've known them for 10 minutes?" She said, feeling her anger rising.

"We trailed off! And I feel like we have a connection through Handong. But I'll stop, sorry Gahyeon" she apologized again, bowing her head.

"It's okay, don't worry" Gahyeon reassured her with a smile, locking eyes with the Chinese girl who looked really sorry.

"You are seriously letting her off that easily?" Yubin scoffed at her, glaring at Elkie.

"I am. She stopped and apologized and that is enough for me" she replied, glaring at Yubin.

"She stopped and she apologized because I told her you were uncomfortable, Gahyeon! Not because she wanted to" the blue haired girl protested.

"And since when do you decide when I'm uncomfortable? We were just having a chat between girls" Gahyeon countered.

Yubin felt the tears filling her eyes. Why was Gahyeon acting like this? She was clearly uncomfortable when Elkie started asking her about her sex life and she clearly didn't know how to politely make her stop. Yubin just tried to help her out and she was the one in the wrong now? 

"I- I'm out of here" Yubin whispered, taking her backpack and standing up, walking out of the classroom. She didn't care if she was going to miss an important class, she just couldn't be there. Gahyeon noticed and quickly grabbed Yubin's wrist, looking at her.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked with worried eyes.

"Somewhere where people appreciate my concern for them" Yubin replied weakly, freeing her wrist from Gahyeon's hand. The pink haired girl turned to Elkie and stood up.

"Sorry Elkie, I'll be right back" she said, following Yubin out.

The blue haired girl walked quickly out of the classroom, not bothering to stop when she heard Gahyeon calling her. She knew the pink haired girl was following her outside, but she didn't want to talk… What was she supposed to say? That she was jealous of this new girl? That she didn't like the way Elkie was treating Gahyeon? Yubin had a list of girls she treated exactly like that… how could she judge other people? The pink haired girl quickly caught up to her and grabbed Yubin by the shoulders, pushing her against the wall.

Yubin didn't expect that at all and gasped when her back hit the wall. She looked up and locked eyes with Gahyeon.

"What are you doing?" she asked and her voice was a mixture of sadness and anger.

"That's what I need to ask you, Yubin. Why did you run away from me?" she asked, looking into Yubin's eyes.

"I wasn't running away from you. I was running away from… the situation" Yubin said, sounding a little bit insecure as she looked away from Gahyeon. The younger girl grabbed her face pushing her harder against the wall.

"I grabbed your wrist and you ran away. Why would you run away from me or the situation?" She asked.

"I- I don't like the way she's treating you. She's firing personal questions at you like this is some kind of third grade. You were clearly uncomfortable but when I tried to… to help you… you lash out at me?" Yubin said, pushing Gahyeon slightly back. 

"Yubin, I didn't lash out at you. And if I did, I'm sorry. I just said that it was okay. Elkie is just a REALLY shameless person. She seems to feel comfortable really easily" Gahyeon explained, staying calm.

"Yeah I can see that. I mean… she literally checked you out and made a lot of comments about that. What is that about?" Yubin said, cursing herself shortly after. She had no right to be jealous. The younger girl smirked, leaning a bit closer.

"Is Yubin being jealous again?" She whispered.

"I'm not jealous" Yubin scoffed, looking away again. She didn't know if she was denying it to Gahyeon or to herself.

"So you're not jealous but you don't want other girls to look at me?" Gahyeon teased, raising her eyebrows and kissing Yubin's neck.

Yubin felt a shiver running up her spine and she couldn't help but push herself against the wall again, trying to escape that feeling.

"Gahyeon… d-don't" she said weakly, but she involuntarily put her hands on the younger girl's waist.

"Don't what? Don't say exactly what you are thinking? Or don't kiss your neck" she whispered in her ear.

"B- Both" Yubin whispered, shivering again. She knew she didn't want the girl to stop, but her pride wouldn't let her admit that.

"So I should just pull away now and let you go then?" Gahyeon pouted, distancing her head a little bit.

"N- No" Yubin whispered, looking down a little. She whispered it so faintly that she was sure Gahyeon couldn't hear it. She felt like she was going crazy. She was angry at the girl and she wanted her to go away… but at the same time she didn't want her to. She wanted to keep her close. The vampire smiled and leaned in to kiss Yubin's neck again, giving it a little lick and returning her head to her previous position to look at Yubin.

Yubin looked at her and she could declare herself defeated. There was no way she could resist Gahyeon… not with her heart jumping in her chest like that. But she didn't want kisses on the neck, not now.

"K- Kiss me properly" she whispered, pulling Gahyeon closer.

"If I give you one proper kiss, will you go back to class with me and act normally?" Gahyeon asked and Yubin nodded her head.

"It depends on the kiss" Yubin whispered "If it's a really really good one… I will" she said weakly.

"You are unbelievable" Gahyeon chuckled, grabbing Yubin's head and locking lips with her.

Yubin instantly melted into the kiss, letting Gahyeon take control. She didn't want to lead this time, she just wanted to enjoy every single second of it.

The vampire let her teeth sink into Yubin's lower lip and looked her right into the eyes, winking at her.

Yubin locked eyes with her and opened her mouth for Gahyeon, feeling her tongue slip in. She was starting to like Gahyeon's slow kisses and she was scared to ask herself why.

Gahyeon slowly ran her tongue over Yubin's lips before really entering and twirling it together with Yubin's one. She put a hand behind the blue haired girl's head and pulled her closer.

Yubin moaned into the kiss, slowly closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Gahyeon's neck and pushed her own body against Gahyeon's. The younger girl continued for a few more moments before pulling back with a smile.

"Will you join me to class right now?" 

"It wasn't bad… but you definitely could have done better" Yubin teased with a shy smile, looking in Gahyeon's eyes.

"You became really needy, you know that?" Gahyeon responded with a chuckle.

"I just can't get enough of your lips. Can you blame me for that?" Yubin asked, with a little pout.

"You had me for the whole night, I think you can manage! Come on, silly, let's go back to class" Gahyeon laughed.

Yubin nodded, following Gahyeon into the class again. 

"I'm sorry, I'm back" the pink haired girl said, taking her seat beside Elkie, while the blue haired girl just kept walking to where she was sitting before, alone.

"No problem! Did you manage to fix things with Yubin? I don't want to come between you" Elkie said looking a bit worried.

"I fixed it, no worries" Gahyeon happily said, turning towards Elkie with a big smile.

"I'm happy for you! I can see that she cares about you. You should definitely keep her around" the Chinese girl smiled at Gahyeon and at Yubin too.

"I will. I don't plan to let her go anytime soon" Gahyeon said, looking at Yubin and even though the blue haired girl was turned to the side, Gahyeon was sure she could see a little smile forming on her lips. They paid attention to the lesson for a bit when Elkie tapped Gahyeon's arm again.

"Hey, Handong told me that you live with your sister, Siyeon or something right?" She asked.

"Yes, Siyeon! I live with her and our friend Minji" Gahyeon said with a smile. "Working at the bar I'm sure you will meet them soon" 

"I sure hope I will" Elkie said with a little smirk that Gahyeon didn't notice. "They sound great"

"They are" Gahyeon replied with a smile "I don't know what I would do without them. They take care of me and I have to thank them if I can afford to be here, in college" she admitted.

"They sound really sweet! I can imagine your sister because she is probably like you but... tell me about Minji" Elkie asked with a friendly tone.

"Minji is really caring, shameless like you. She's always ready to listen to me, to give me advice and most of all… she would give her life for me and my sister. This is how much she cares about us" Gahyeon said, smiling at Elkie.

"She sounds like an amazing human being. I bet that you two have a really close bond and that you see her as a person you can trust with everything" The Chinese girl said.

"Of course. I would put my life in her hands without thinking about it twice. I trust her, completely" Gahyeon replied nodding. "You can't imagine how amazing they both are. I'm really lucky to have them"

"Now I want to meet them even quicker. I already saw what they looked like, in a picture in Handong's bar. They are gorgeous and now I hear that they also have gorgeous personalities"

"We could study together sometimes, so you can come to my place and meet them! How does that sound? I'm sure Handong will be glad to join us as well" Gahyeon suggested.

"That would be great! And maybe you can invite Yubin over too! Oh my god! We could have a sleepover! Naked!" Elkie whisper-yelled.

Yubin turned around and glared at the Chinese girl. She was about to say something, but she noticed that Gahyeon was looking at her with pleading eyes, so she sighed and turned back again. 

"We could have a sleepover, yes! W- With our pajamas on though" Gahyeon chuckled. Elkie pouted and turned to Yubin trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Yubin! Are you comfortable sleeping naked?" She asked.

"It depends on whom I sleep with" Yubin dryly said. "With Gahyeon I am. With you? Not so much" she added, glaring at the Chinese girl.

"Aww come on! You will only know when you slept at my place during a sleepover! Wait... you and Gahyeon had a sleepover? Naked?" She whisper-yelled.

Yubin raised her eyes, looking at Gahyeon. She didn't know what she could say and what not, so she just waited for Gahyeon to answer that, hoping that she would be honest.

"W-we... umm... we slept t-together... n-naked... in the same... bed" Gahyeon admitted.

"Oh! Oh, now I get that!!" Elkie said laughing a little "That's why you acted like that before" she whisper-yelled to Yubin "You were jealous" she said with a chuckle. "Are you two...a thing?"

Yubin looked at Gahyeon again for an answer and the pink haired girl sighed. She was going to be honest.

"Not really, yet. We are... just h-having s-sex and we will... see where it goes" she shyly said.

"Oh so you are fuck-buddies" Elkie said, looking at Yubin and then at Gahyeon. "It's good to have fun" she said, smirking.

"I guess you can call it that" Yubin sighed. "And why do you say that it's good to have fun? You fucking that Handong girl?"

"I am not but honestly I wouldn't mind to have fun with her" Elkie admitted and Gahyeon looked at her with widened eyes. "Wait, wait! I didn't mean it like that. I mean that she's gorgeous but she's too perfect and too precious for me to make a move on her" she tried to justify herself.

"I think another little player just joined our college" Gahyeon smirked, looking at Yubin.

Yubin faked a smile and looked at Elkie 

"I don't consider myself a player anymore so… you're free to play with all the girls you can find in here… Except for one" she said in a calm tone, pointing with her head at Gahyeon.

"A jealous fuck-buddy it seems" Elkie chuckled. "And I'm no player either. I just think a healthy sex life is important" she said.

"And I don't have problems with that, unless your healthy sex life is a threat to mine" she said, trying to say once again that if she wanted to have sex with someone, it definitely shouldn't be Gahyeon. 

"Don't worry, I won't go fuck around and I don't have sex with girls that are taken. Or already have a fuck-buddy" Elkie tried to reassure her.

"Then I'm sure we won't have any problems" Yubin said with a smile, feeling definitely relieved. As her first day as a jealous person… she did pretty good. The more she looked to Gahyeon and the more she knew that her days as a jealous person weren't over. She was gorgeous and people were constantly looking at her.

“So when are we doing that sleepover? Or is it too soon yet?” Elkie cheered, changing topic and turning to Gahyeon with a sweet smile.

"I think you should meet the girls at least once before I take you home for a sleepover" Gahyeon chuckled, looking at Elkie. The Chinese girl nodded her head frantically and put her hands on the desk.

“Tell them to come by the bar! At night! I have a shift at night!” she cheered.

"How come you want to meet them so badly?" Yubin whisper-yelled, trying to catch Elkie's attention. Her constant firing questions and her desperate need to meet Gahyeon's family made Yubin a little suspicious.

“I’m just a little excited! I heard such great things about them from Handong and Gahyeon! I want more friends, I just arrived here from China” Elkie explained with a chuckle.

"Your Korean is perfect tho" Yubin countered, "It can't get that perfect only with study. Have you been here before?"

“My parents took me on vacation here a lot! They really wanted me to learn Korean since it was important if I were to find a job” she smiled.

Yubin nodded and looked carefully at the Chinese girl. 

"What did they do for a living?" She asked again, not really trusting her. 

“They were in the world of business, international trade and all that stuff. Language was really important there” Elkie said, starting to get frustrated, it seemed like Yubin didn’t trust her. “Do you want to see my ID or what?”

"An ID doesn't really prove anything, does it?" Yubin said, narrowing her eyes, still looking at the Chinese girl.

"Yubin! You promised you would have acted normal. This isn't exactly normal!" Gahyeon whisper-yelled to the blue haired girl.

"Don't you think she is a bit suspicious? A Chinese girl who perfectly speaks Korean and she has the obsessive want to meet your family" Yubin scoffed.

"You are reading way too much into it, Yubin. She just wants to make new friends as she told you" Gahyeon replied, glaring at Yubin. The blue haired girl sighed and shook her head. 

"I'll keep an eye on you, Elkie… just so you know" she whispered to the Chinese girl.

"Eww pervert" Elkie chuckled, winking at Yubin before turning to Gahyeon with a sweet smile.

"Just… ignore her. She's always that suspicious" Gahyeon said with a chuckle, glaring at Yubin who just sighed again and started paying attention to the class again.

"If you didn't tell me that she didn't have much sleep then I wouldn't understand her. She's pretty mean" the Chinese girl pouted.

"She… she's not mean" Gahyeon said with a sweet smile "I don't think she will ever admit that, but she's probably trying to protect me" she chuckled.

"Well yeah, she's obviously really jealous and I mean I can't blame her" Elkie chuckled.

"She has no reason to be, I'm not really even friends with anyone else at the moment so…" Gahyeon replied with a sad smile.

"Well that's probably the thing. You never had friends before and now she's jealous of me because we are talking"

"I'm pretty sure I won't sleep with new friends… this is something I'm doing only with her. So why is she jealous?" Gahyeon asked, confused.

"Jealousy is something weird, Gahyeon. Sometimes there doesn't even need to be a reason to be jealous. You should properly do something to reassure her, if you know what I mean" Elkie spoke with a wink.

"Uhm… do you mean sex? We already do a lot of it. How should I reassure her with it? Because it looks like it's not working" Gahyeon asked in confusion, scratching her head.

"Try something special! Something you would and can only do with her. I'm sure she won't be able to think about being jealous then" the Chinese laughed.

Gahyeon looked at Elkie, still not really sure about what the Chinese girl meant. 

"Something special that I would and can do only with her?" she mumbled, trying to find the answer. "I'm not really… mm… I still don't know much about sex so… I don't really know what I could do" Gahyeon admitted, looking down.

"I can't help you there! Just find something you both like and bring it to bed with you" Elkie said, raising her shoulders. This was something Gahyeon needed to figure out. Why were they even talking about this? Oh right, that's her own fault...

"Something we both like?" Gahyeon asked, turning to look at Yubin. What did the blue haired girl like? Gahyeon made a mental note to solve this jealousy problem with Yubin as soon as possible. "I'll figure it out… Thanks for the advice Elkie" she added with a smile.

"No worries! I'm happy I was able to help out my new friend!" Elkie cheered when she suddenly sighed. "Damn, I have a shift at Handong's after this and I'm so tired already"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Gahyeon said with a sad smile "But I'm sure Handong will understand if you are a little bit tired. She will give you a break. It's your first day in college after all" Gahyeon reassured her with a hand on her shoulder.

"She would understand. She is a sweetie! Ooh, maybe I can ask her for a little massage after work to relax" Elkie cheered, really excitedly.

"Uhm… I don't know if Handong would be okay with it" Gahyeon laughed. "She's the opposite of you. She's really really shy" 

"She's shy but sneaky! She looked at my underwear" Elkie said without any context. She forgot to add that she looked because Elkie asked her to turn around.

"S- She what?" Gahyeon asked, widening her eyes "That's not something Handong would do!"

"She did! I tapped her shoulder, she turned around and looked down!" The Chinese challenged.

"Did she know you were in your underwear?" Gahyeon asked, laughing.

"I don't think she did" Elkie replied, scratching the back of her head. "But I don't know"

"See? She probably became as red as a tomato, didn't she?" Gahyeon replied, still laughing.

"Well yeah, she's cute!" Elkie chuckled, putting her head on the desk. "Can I just sleep here? Wake me up when it's done"

"Uhm… sure" Gahyeon said with a chuckle, not believing her eyes. "I'll wake you up for lunch break" she added, patting Elkie's head.

"Thank you and please wake me up if I snore or start talking too! I don't want to create an embarrassing situation".

"Why should that be embarrassing? A lot of people snore during economics. Miss Blue Hair too" she laughed, winking at Yubin.

"Well fine! Good night" she cheered before closing her eyes. Gahyeon rolled her eyes and chuckled again. This girl was something else.

-=-

It was the last break and Elkie was sleeping in class again when Gahyeon and Yubin met up at the back of the college, right against the school building where normally no other students came. Yubin looked around and let out a sigh of relief.

"I see that we managed to shake off that clingy Chinese brat" she mumbled.

"Why do you act like this with the only other person in this college that wants to be friends with me, apart from you?" Gahyeon sighed, walking closer to Yubin.

"I'm not going over this again... she basically just met you and is literally invading your privacy. I never even asked so much about Siyeon and Minji" Yubin explained.

"Maybe because she cares and you don't" Gahyeon said, instantly regretting it. She didn't mean to say it like that… she just wanted to say that Yubin never showed that much interest in Gahyeon's household.

"Really Gahyeon? I don't care? I didn't let myself be pinned to a wall by your sister for you? I didn't get slapped by your sister? I didn't set all of that aside to set Siyeon up with a date?" Yubin challenged.

"I didn't mean it li-... Wait, slapped?" Gahyeon asked, confused. "What do you mean with that? Siyeon would never" Gahyeon said, getting angrier. 

"She slapped me and had full reason too. It was that night that Bora told you I went to Miyeon's. Siyeon thought I left you and hurt you but that's not the point here Gahyeon" Yubin yelled annoyed.

Gahyeon walked closer to Yubin, slowly pushing her against the wall. 

"You let her do that? You didn't react?" Gahyeon asked, weakly, cupping Yubin's cheek.

"I didn't because she was right. She couldn't know that Bora was lying. She had enough reason to believe her" Yubin replied, trying to push Gahyeon away. They were having a fight.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why is Bora going out with Siyeon after she slapped you?" Gahyeon asked confused, making a step forward right after Yubin pushed her back.

"I understood Siyeon she wanted to protect you and she apologized. I know she cares for Bora and I didn't want them to fight! Why the fuck is this important we are talking about us here!"

"This is about us too. My sister slapped you and I didn't know about that" Gahyeon said, not understanding what was making Yubin so angry.

"You told me I don't fucking care about your family. Sorry that I am not obsessed with them like that Elkie girl if that is what you want. And let me go!" She yelled, how was Gahyeon this strong?

"I didn't mean it like that Yubin… I'm sorry" Gahyeon said "But since we were having just sex and you never asked me that much about my family… I assumed you didn't care" she explained.

"We were not just having sex! We talked, we ate together, I talked to your sister and Minji. How the fuck could you think I don't care, Gahyeon!"

"I just… I saw how you treated the other girls on the list and you never seem to care about them or their families or whatever" Gahyeon tried to say when she was violently pushed back by a very angry Yubin.

"I literally got smashed into the lockers three times, for you Gahyeon!" she yelled, pushing Gahyeon again "I got smashed into the lockers in front of everyone, just to protect you! I said more than I should have said to him, because I thought he hurt you! How… how can you think I don't fucking care?" Yubin yelled again.

"You could've done that to make me fall for you! What did you say to Eunbin and Miyeon by the way today, huh? I bet you just heartlessly told them to fuck off" Gahyeon challenged, also getting mad and trying to control herself.

"I genuinely wanted to protect you, Gahyeon! And I-" Yubin tried to say, but since Gahyeon had basically just called her heartless, it was difficult even to speak. "I told them that I- I couldn't keep doing this to them, that I had no feelings for them and I apologized. And guess what happened? I've been slapped again! And again I didn't react, because once again I deserve it" Yubin yelled, with tears streaming down her face. "I deserve it because I'm fucking heartless, right?" She yelled again, pushing Gahyeon and starting to walk away. Gahyeon growled and pulled Yubin back, taking her by the collar.

"You played with their feelings just like you've been doing with mine. Ever since yesterday you've been saying you want me, that you want to go on normal dates, just to make me feel special! Because you don't want me, Yubin, you want this" Gahyeon yelled grabbing the blue haired girl's hand and guiding it to her crotch.

Yubin couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her face. She desperately tried to retract her hand, but Gahyeon was too strong. Gahyeon pushed herself against Yubin's body, blocking her between herself and the wall. 

"I won't fall for your plan, Yubin. I know this is all you want" Gahyeon yelled and Yubin started panicking. The memories of what happened to her took over, she felt assaulted and in danger. She desperately tried to push Gahyeon back as her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest. 

"No! L- Let me go!!" She yelled and her voice was so stressed that it didn't sound human at all.

Gahyeon's anger went a away a bit as she quickly jumped back, fearing that she hurt Yubin. She lost control there for a moment.

Yubin crouched on the ground, with her head on her knees and her hands on her head, sobbing hard. She knew Gahyeon didn't want to hurt her, but this scared her as hell. And what she said… what she said was the most painful thing.

"Yubin?... I... I am sorry... The anger took o-over there... are you... okay?" Gahyeon worriedly asked.

"J-Just… go away… Gahyeon" Yubin replied between sobs, with her head still buried on her knees. Gahyeon shook her head and sat down next to her.

"No... you... you are telling me... what's going on... right now" 

"I said… leave me… alone" Yubin managed to say between sobs. She couldn't bring herself to raise her head and look at Gahyeon.

"I will leave if you really want me to. But know that I won't give you another chance to explain then" Gahyeon firmly said. She had enough of this. She needed to know if Yubin was playing with her or not.

Yubin raised her head, looking at Gahyeon in disbelief.

"You are the one… Acting angry now? Y- You assaulted me, Gahyeon!" she said, trying to push away the memories of what happened. 

"Assaulted? We were fighting Yubin! I pushed you against the wall so you wouldn't run away from me... I didn't want you to run" Gahyeon tried to calmly explain.

"Y- You took my hand and you… you brought that… you leaned on me" Yubin said between sobs, unable to explain what the problem was. "You s-scared me" she whispered. Gahyeon took a deep breath and pulled Yubin into a hug.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Yubin... I was angry and tried to proof a point... I didn't know you would react like this... I'm so sorry" Gahyeon whispered.

Gahyeon tried to reach one of Yubin's hands, but as soon as Gahyeon's fingers brushed her hand, Yubin shifted a little bit away from the pink haired girl. 

"Yubin, what's going on with you? It's me... Gahyeon. Hey, Yubin" Gahyeon tried to gain her attention.

Yubin raised her head and locked eyes with Gahyeon. She tried to wipe away her tears, she knew she was safe with Gahyeon. But she was so scared that her body reacted on its own, putting distance between them.

"Yubin, hey, look at me. What's wrong? This isn't about the fight anymore right?" Gahyeon asked really worried. Something felt off.

Yubin looked in Gahyeon's eyes and she could see the younger girl was worried. She had the same expression she saw on Bora's face when they talked about this. Yubin desperately wanted to let it out… she was never able to say anything, but she desperately needed to. But could she trust Gahyeon enough? 

Gahyeon understood she needed space and sat down beside Yubin, leaning against the wall.

"I'm here for you, you know. Please talk to me... I'm worried about you... I've never seen you like this" she whispered.

For a few minutes Yubin fought with herself. This was the right time, she had to say it… she had to let those words slip from her lips. She knew that she had to push herself to say one word… one single word was enough, all the others would follow. 

"I- I've been s-sexually assaulted" Yubin whispered so faintly that she didn't know if Gahyeon could hear it. The younger girl widened her eyes and looked at Yubin. Suddenly her reaction made so much sense. She clenched her fists, feeling the anger boiling up as she turned to Yubin.

“What? W-When? Who?” she whispered, trying to stay calm, Yubin needed that.

"A g-guy here a-at college, last y-year" Yubin whispered "I keep s-seeing him e-everyday" she said, bursting into tears again.

“What is this sick fuck’s name, Yubin” Gahyeon asked through gritted teeth.

Yubin reached for Gahyeon with her hand, pulling her closer. She raised Gahyeon's arm and she snuggled closer, letting the younger girl hold her. She didn't want to answer that question. She didn't want Gahyeon anywhere near him, just like she didn't want Bora to be near him. The pink haired girl sighed. She wouldn’t be in danger near him, if anything he was the one in danger.

“Yubin... is he the reason why you... you know” Gahyeon asked, trying to connect the dots.

Yubin looked at the ground for a few seconds, wiping away the tears and then she nodded weakly, snuggling even closer to Gahyeon. The younger girl rested her head on Yubin’s and kissed the top of it. She knew this was hard for the girl.

“How... how did... that happen? Did you talk to anyone?” she asked knowing that was a difficult question.

"I was… I was with his girlfriend" Yubin said weakly "We were… in the back garden. He saw us while she was… taking me" Yubin said as tears started to stream again down her face. "And he said he… he was going to teach me a-a lesson I would n-never be able to f-forget" she whispered, looking away from Gahyeon. "I couldn't… I tried to talk about i-it with Bora b-but I couldn't"

Gahyeon had intently listened to what Yubin told her and heard that the girl was taking her. She only knew one girl with that privilege.

“That sicko was Miyeon’s boyfriend wasn’t it? Why didn’t Miyeon stop him!” Gahyeon asked.

"S- She tried… but he… he threatened her and-" Yubin said, but remembering what happened was really painful. "I couldn't b-be with her anymore and I- I couldn't be… touched" she whispered. "That's why I started the list. I wanted people to know that I was okay, I wanted them to know that w-what he d-did to me... It didn't affect me. I wanted him to know that he didn't r-ruin my life and that I wasn't scared of being touched... Even though I was... I- I still am" the blue haired girl admitted, bursting into tears again.

"Just… tell me who he is" Gahyeon asked, pulling Yubin closer. She finally understood why Yubin acted that way. She thought about how Yubin reacted when Gahyeon tried to touch her the first time and she felt her blood boil again. "You know I will find him, Yubin. I will simply ask around, knowing that he was Miyeon's boyfriend"

“Gahyeon, please don’t go near him... “Yubin pleaded but Gahyeon shook her head. This situation hurt her a lot. It made her think back at what was about to happen 7 years ago with Minji. Seeing how badly it affected Yubin she couldn’t stand to think how Minji would’ve been if that vampire actually...

"Just tell me, Yubin. I will make him pay, I promise… he won't hurt me" Gahyeon reassured her, cupping Yubin's cheek. But once again Yubin shook her head.

“I can’t let you do... that... I’ve closed that chapter off... I don’t want... anyone I k-know around him” Yubin whispered.

Gahyeon nodded to reassure Yubin, but she wasn't closing this chapter off. She will find him and she will make him pay for what he did. 

"Yubin… yesterday you… you let me touch you" Gahyeon whispered. Now she could understand how much of a big deal it was for Yubin. She never let anyone else but Miyeon touch her after that happened.

“I d-did... because... I w-wanted you to. I ga-gave up my list... for you” Yubin whispered, looking in Gahyeon’s eyes.

"Why? W- Why did you… give yourself to me? And not to others?" Gahyeon asked, trying to understand if this could finally help her understand if Yubin was playing with her or not.

“I told y-you... I don’t w-want you and me to... to b-be just sex... I w-want to do n-normal things with y-you too... as a c-couple... but t-then you... you s-started t-talking about your o-own list and I... I f-felt lost. I t-thought you w-were just t-trying to show me h-how... how bad I m-made all those g-girls feel” Yubin admitted.

"C- Couple?" Gahyeon asked, confused. "You said you don't… you don't do relationships or… girlfriends" 

"I know what I said Gahyeon… but then something changed...I just… how can I make this more clear for you?" Yubin whispered, weakly.

“Y-Yubin are you r-really saying what I think you are? W-where is this c-coming from? You always said that... you don’t want t-to do love” Gahyeon whispered, locking eyes with Yubin.

Yubin didn't know how to reply to that. She was too weak to admit it with words and no matter how she tried, Gahyeon seemed to not understand what she meant. She shifted to the side, cupping Gahyeon's cheeks and she kissed her trying to put everything she was feeling in the kiss. She could feel her tears dropping on Gahyeon's cheek, but she didn't care. She kept kissing her so passionately that this time Gahyeon couldn't have any more doubts.

The younger girl felt it all. The hurt, the want, the sweetness but most importantly the feelings behind the kiss. She carefully put her hand on Yubin’s cheek, wiping away her tears as she melted into the kiss.

Yubin had one last thing to do, to prove to Gahyeon that she wasn't playing with her. She took the younger girl's hand and she brought it to her chest, right where her heart was. It was beating way too fast and Yubin knew that Gahyeon had to feel it. She didn't know it… but the pink haired girl didn't need that. She could clearly hear Yubin's heart going crazy in her chest.Gahyeon smiled against her lips and slowly detached herself from Yubin.

“You truly care about me” she whispered, looking at Yubin.

"I do, Gahyeon… I'm not playing with you" Yubin said weakly "And when I… when I asked you out on a date… I meant it" she whispered.

“We are still doing that right? The date?” Gahyeon asked with a little smile, kissing Yubin’s forehead.

"Y- You want to?" Yubin weakly asked, surprised. "You said that… that you needed to meet new people and explore things and that we… We should keep things like they were between us"

“Did you really think I meant that? Of course I still want to go on the date” Gahyeon lightly chuckled. She thought about it a while ago but she never could think about that without Yubin being there.

Yubin punched Gahyeon's arm, not so playfully.

"Why did you make me believe that? Do you know how much that hurt me? W-Why do you think I acted like that at breakfast? Y- You didn't care if it was me… you just wanted to finish…" Yubin whispered.

“I wanted to tease you... to make you want me more... But I guess it kind of... backfired and it was selfish of me... I’m sorry” Gahyeon chuckled.

"Trust me… It's kind of impossible to make me want you more, Gahyeon" Yubin said, looking in Gahyeon's eyes. 

“I can... I can always try right?” Gahyeon challenged with a playful smirk.

Yubin smiled, giving a sweet peck on Gahyeon's lips. She looked at the watch and she noticed that the last class had already started.

"Gahyeon… can we stay here, like this, for a while? I don't want to go back to class" she asked, hoping that Gahyeon wouldn't mind losing the last class. 

“Of course we can, I want to stay with you for a while longer” Gahyeon whispered, laying her head on Yubin’s chest and closing her eyes. It was horrible what happened to Yubin and she was going to find that awful boy. But right now, she felt happy.

Yubin wrapped her arms around Gahyeon and she kissed the top of her head. This girl had literally changed her life… she made her drop her list, she made her finally talk about what happened to her and she made her understand that she could care about someone, romantically speaking. Yubin closed her eyes, feeling tired but happy.

-=-

When Siyeon and Minji were both done with their afternoon patrols they met back home together. Minji told Siyeon about her decision to reveal her identity to Yoohyeon tonight. This was the right moment because they needed to start working together to infiltrate that base.

“So after tonight, the hunter group can know we are the vampires they have been meeting?” Siyeon asked, sitting on the bed next to Minji who just finished taking the clothes out of the washer and was folding them.

“Yes, I don’t want to keep hiding myself from Yoohyeon any longer, she deserves to know” Minji replied, handing Siyeon the folded clothes to put them in their closet. “With that, we also need to talk about training Gahyeon. She has never done a mission with us so we can’t just throw her into this one”

"I agree on that. When she disappeared and I thought something happened to her, I cursed myself because I've always refused to train her and I was scared she wouldn't be able to protect herself" Siyeon said, looking at Minji.

“I’m happy we agree but let me make something clear. If we train her she needs to listen. She has come to this age of vampire puberty so she has been going through some changes. Her fangs coming out randomly, she’s starting to challenge me, we can’t be too forgiving, Singnie” Minji made clear.

"I know Minji… Just don't be too harsh on her. What you did last time was… was too much" Siyeon tried to say, looking down because she knew this would make Minji mad.

“No Singnie, that was not too much! That was how it should be! You just feel like that because of the blood bond you share! I told you that we would have trouble with that and you promised me that you wouldn’t interfere” Minji said, raising her voice a little.

"And I'm trying not to! I'm trying not to interfere, Minji, you can see that. But it's so damn hard!! When I see her suffer I feel like I'm completely losing my mind. Y- You can't understand what it feels like" Siyeon said, raising her voice a little bit as well, trying to make the older vampire understand.

“I can’t understand but I can understand what it is like to have someone you truly care about. I told you that if you made her your sister, like you called it, that I wanted you to keep obeying me” the older vampire said.

"I am obeying you! But I'm telling you that it's not something I can control. The way I care for her is… is different. I can't look at her being hurt… not even by you, Minji. And you know I had no choice, I had to make her my sister! What should I have done? Let her die like that??" Siyeon yelled, out of control.

“Look, I have no problem with what you did now, but back then I did. You basically put me in a position where I couldn’t say no to your request” Minji calmly replied. She knew Siyeon was getting worked up but she as leader, which she needed to be here, stayed calm.

"Of course I did! Because I didn't want you to say no! I couldn't… I couldn't leave her there! And I know that if you had even a little chance to say no, you would have!" Siyeon yelled again.

“You are too precious for this world, you know that? You barely knew that girl and you risked everything to save her. It didn’t fully work out but you saved her, that’s what counts” Minji said, ruffling Siyeon’s hair.

"I barely knew her but… there was something about her. Something about her told me she was worth saving. She was worth risking it all" Siyeon said, walking closer to Minji. "And now I understand why. She might not have been my sister before… but she is now" She added, looking in Minji's eyes.

"You should've at least told her though. I know I agreed to do what you asked but... you know that it was wrong right?"

"How was I supposed to tell her? How could I tell her that she was a dying human that I decided to save? How… How can I tell her that she's not my sister, Minji?" Siyeon said, looking down.

"You will have to someday but I wasn't talking about the fact only Siyeon. I was talking about her memories" Minji said, comforting Siyeon by squeezing her shoulder.

"I know you were" Siyeon admitted. "I just wanted her to remember a nice childhood, nice parents, a nice life… A 21 year old shouldn't live with the memory of her death. She shouldn't live with the memory of what happened before her death" Siyeon said weakly.

"Instead you gave her fake memories, memories that aren't even real. You should've let her keep her memories Singnie, they would make her stronger" the older woman reasoned.

"They are not real, but at least they're good ones! For all she knows she has lived the perfect life… And look at her, she's a happy kid now" Siyeon tried to protest.

"And when the fuck where you planning on telling me anything about this?" Gahyeon yelled, standing in the doorway, startling the two older vampires. The pink haired girl had apparently come home sooner than normal.

"G- Gahyeon" Siyeon called, with terror in her eyes. She tried to think about something to say, but she couldn't find anything good enough. She walked to Gahyeon, but the younger vampire made a step back.

"Fucking don't, Siyeon" she hissed. Minji knew that this would happen someday but it happening like this wasn't good. Gahyeon was angry and she had all right to be.

"Gahyeon... I know you're angry and you should be, but will you please hear your sister out?" Minji tried to calmly approach the situation.

"She's not my sister" Gahyeon hissed, looking Siyeon in the eyes. All her life was a lie. Her memories were a lie, her sister was just a random vampire who decided to turn her into one of them.

"She's not your usual sister. She is what we call your blood sister. She didn't just turn you, she saved you, Gahyeon" Minji explained.

Gahyeon was barely aware of Minji's presence in the room. She was so angry and she felt so betrayed by Siyeon that she wasn't able to think about anything else. 

"You… you are not my sister and you took away my memories?" Gahyeon asked, looking in Siyeon's eyes "You made me live in one big lie" she added, making a step forward. She could feel the anger rise and she let her fangs fully out.

"S-sis?" Siyeon asked with a shaky voice and Minji calmy stood up, putting her hands in the air.

"Gahyeon, I know you are angry right now and you have all right, but please stand down and listen for a minute" the leader tried to calm her.

"Stay out of it, Minji" Gahyeon growled, not breaking eye contact with Siyeon. She looked at the one she believed was her sister and she couldn't see anything but a liar. How could she? How could she keep her in the dark? How could she take away her memories?

"Look kiddo, I'm staying calm but don't growl at me again. I know you're hurt but at least let your s-... Siyeon explain" Minji whispered, not wanting to trigger Gahyeon by saying sister again.

Once again Gahyeon ignored Minji. She didn't care about hierarchy now, she didn't care about leaders and submitted. It was only her and Siyeon now. And what was triggering her the most is that Siyeon was silent.

"Don't you have anything to say, 'sister'? Are you letting Minji fix this, hiding behind her?" She hissed, saying the word 'sister' in a mocking tone. The oldest vampire stayed silent, wanting Siyeon to answer.

"Look, I... I d-didn't w-want you to r-remember... the awful l-life you w-were living, sis" Siyeon said in a really soft and broken voice.

"Stop calling me that!" Gahyeon yelled. She was overwhelmed with everything that was happening. She wasn't a real vampire, she was a human turned into one. The one she called sister for her whole life, wasn't really her sister. And her memories… her memories weren't even real. She let out a loud growl and she ran towards Siyeon, attacking her.

Siyeon didn't do anything and just let the pink haired girl jump on her, not trying to defend herself.

"Gahyeon! Stand down! Now!" Minji yelled.

Gahyeon didn't pay attention to Minji as she put her hand in the air, her nails ready to hurt the one that she considered her sister. 

"You made me live in a fucking lie!!" She yelled as tears started streaming down her face. Minji quickly took hold off Gahyeon's arm, stopping her from slashing at Siyeon. It could get nasty since the latter wasn't defending herself. She pulled Gahyeon off and took one of Gahyeon's fangs in between her fingers, pulling a little.

"You put these back in right now, young lady" Minji threatened with a serious look.

"Or what? Are you going to smash me against the wall again until my ribcage breaks?? Please do!!" She yelled in Minji's face "I don't fucking care anymore" 

Minji released Gahyeon's fang from her grip and pulled the girl closer to her, their faces inches apart.

"I understand that you are upset, but we do not attack one of our own, no matter what. And you should be happy I'm letting you off the hook this time, but only because I know you're hurt" Minji whispered.

Gahyeon scoffed. Hurt? Hurt was a fucking understatement. She had lost her identity, she didn't even know who she was anymore. What is a person without her memories? She pushed Minji back, not caring about the consequences. It didn't matter what she could do to her, the physical pain couldn't reach the one she was feeling right now in her heart. She turned towards Siyeon again and the vampire was still laying on the ground.

"Gahyeon! Did you ever feel like Siyeon didn't love you? Did she ever hurt you on purpose?" Minji yelled trying to make the younger girl reason.

Gahyeon ignored her once again, walking to Siyeon and taking her by the collar. She gritted her teeth raising her hand once again. Minji looked at her in the eyes and she understood that the younger girl wouldn't hurt Siyeon, no matter what. Minji stood still, watching Gahyeon and hoping she was right. 

"G-Gahyeon" Siyeon said softly, wrapping her hand around Gahyeon's one that was holding her up.

"Shut up!" The pink haired vampire yelled in her face, looking her straight in the eyes. Minji sighed, maybe she needed to make Gahyeon realize it herself that she would never hurt Siyeon.

"Go on then, Gahyeon. Do what you want to do. Scratch her face open, make her bleed. Hurt Siyeon as much as you want" Minji said.

Gahyeon raised her arm higher, she gritted her teeth so hard that she could hear them crack. She wanted to hurt her, she really wanted to… she deserved it. She looked in Siyeon's eyes and she still saw her sister in them. She tried one last time, she tried to make her arm drop and her nails scratch her… but she couldn't. She just couldn't hurt her. She opened her hand, letting Siyeon fall back on the ground. 

Two arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her down with her on the bed. Minji rested her head on Gahyeon's shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Just let her explain, Gahyeon. You can be angry after, that's fine but please give her the chance to explain herself" Minji whispered.

Gahyeon nodded, looking at Siyeon. 

"I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you… but I deserve to know my story" she said in a serious tone.

Siyeon nodded and got up on the bed herself, far away from Minji who was holding Gahyeon. The leader really acted well here.

"Well it happened 30 years ago..." she started.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments down below, much love ♥

Question of the chapter: What do you think happened to Gahyeon?


	30. Chapter 30

TW: Violence!

30 years ago

Siyeon kept rolling in the bed, unable to sleep. After a few more minutes spent looking at the ceiling she stood up and walked to the window. Her eyes were fixed on another window, the lights were on as every other night and a tiny figure was crouched on the bed. Siyeon couldn't see her, but she could hear. 

"Singnie? What are you doing up?" Minji asked, yawning. 

"She's crying again" Siyeon said weakly, turning to look at Minji. The older woman stood up and walked towards Siyeon, hugging her.

"She's probably sad about something. Maybe she lost someone important to her. You shouldn't worry about it" she whispered, patting Siyeon's butt. "Come on, back to bed, you're looking like a creep"

Siyeon sighed, and she let Minji drag her to bed again. She covered herself with the blanket and she looked at the ceiling.

"I don't think that's the reason why she cries every night" Siyeon whispered. The older vampire hugged Siyeon closer to her.

"You're cute to worry so much about a human kid" she chuckled. "What do you think the reason is then, Singnie?" Minji added, wanting to hear her out.

"I don't know… I don't want to assume anything but… her parents don't act nice towards her. Can't you hear them yelling at her? And she seems like such a nice kid" Siyeon explained, turning towards Minji. She sighed and turned Siyeon around to face her.

"Every parent yells at their kid from time to time but in the end they always love them. And how do you even know that she's a nice kid? Have you been spying on her?" Minji reasoned, raising her eyebrows.

"You would know that, if you had any interaction at all with people" Siyeon scoffed. "She's always polite, when I come back with the groceries she always asks me if I need help with the bags, and she's always smiling during the day, even though she cries at night" Siyeon explained.

"Excuse me, Singnie? I do have my 'interaction' with people from time to time" Minji said with a wink. "And alright, she does indeed sound like a nice kid" 

"I know you have 'interactions' with humans" Siyeon said rolling her eyes "But I was talking about actual interaction… you know, talking with people and stuff" she added, sticking out her tongue.

"You think I don't talk with people? My talking is the thing that makes me end up in their bed, sweetie" Minji joked.

"Oh god, why do I even try to explain this to you?" Siyeon protested, rolling her eyes again. "Let's just go back to sleep! Good night, Minji" she added, placing a kiss on the older woman's lips.

"Come on, wolfie, I was just joking around! Just, tell me more about your thoughts... if your theory sounds plausible we could investigate" Minji said, sitting up on the bed.

Siyeon snapped her head towards Minji and she quickly sat up.

"Really? Would you do that with me?" She asked in a hopeful tone. Minji nodded and Siyeon wanted to give her a hug but the older woman put a hand in between them.

"But" she said, poking Siyeon's nose "your theory needs to sound worth it... and I want another nice little kiss first" the vampire added with a smirk.

Siyeon smiled and grabbed Minji by the collar, pulling her closer. She leaned in, locking lips with the older vampire, moving her lips slowly against hers. Minji smiled and matched her movements, cupping Siyeon's cheek while looking her straight in the eyes.

Siyeon kept kissing her for a few more moments, before pulling away and smiling at the older vampire. 

"Okay so now I just have to make the theory worth it" Siyeon said, scratching the back of her head.

"Correct! That's why I made you kiss me. If your theory was bullshit, I still got something useful out of this whole exchange" Minji smirked.

"You are unbelievable!" Siyeon said with a chuckle, pushing Minji's shoulder lightly. Shortly after, her smile dropped, thinking about how she could make the theory worth it. She didn't have any proof, she didn't know the girl at all… she was just a polite neighbor.

"So are you gonna tell me about your suspicions? Or are you just going to sit there?" The older woman chuckled, poking Siyeon's belly.

Siyeon sighed and stood up again. She walked back and forth in the room, trying to find something to say. She stopped in front of the window, still looking at the girl's window. 

"I don't have anything, Minji. I only have suspicions and the feeling that I have to do something" she said weakly, putting a hand on the cold glass. Minji saw how determined Siyeon was to help and how sure she was that something was wrong.

"You know what? If my amazing Singnie has the gut feeling something is wrong, then I believe you. Let's investigate tomorrow" she stated.

Siyeon totally didn't expect that. Minji was always super strict when it came to humans. She wanted to avoid every kind of involvement with them and if she had to get involved in something, she needed to know that it was really worth it. Siyeon turned towards Minji and she couldn't help but run to the bed and throw herself on the older vampire, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Minji" she whispered. The older woman wrapped her arms around her body to pull her closer. She would do everything to make Siyeon happy.

"I'm way too good for you! But if you are certain that the girl is in a bad situation, then I'll follow your suspicions. Just know that if something happens, that it's your responsibility" Minji explained.

Siyeon nodded, releasing Minji from the hug. 

"Let's go to bed, I can't wait for it to be tomorrow. I'm sure something is wrong" she said, pulling the blanket over her.

"I agree that we should go to bed, but can we have sex first? You hugging me does things" Minji chuckled.

Siyeon turned towards her, chuckling. She pulled Minji closer, making her roll above her.

"I'll even let you top me, since you decided to help me with this situation" Siyeon said with a little smirk. Minji raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip.

"Sweet Singnie... you will LET me top you? When do I ever not top you?" She whispered in a husky voice.

Siyeon put a finger on Minji's lips, shushing her. 

"Just shut up and take me… and if you're good enough, I'll take you too" she said teasingly. It was risky, but she knew it turned Minji on.

"If I'm good enough? Girl, you can start taking me right now then since I'm way too good for you" Minji smirked, saying that sentence in a low tone.

"Less talking and more action" Siyeon teased again. She wrapped her legs around Minji's waist and her arms around her neck. "Show me"

-=-

The next day went by like always. Minji and Siyeon both went on their patrol and when they both finished their tasks, Siyeon decided to go to the shop to get some more cleaning supplies since Minji cleaned the house yesterday. On her way home she saw the polite neighbor sitting on a bench in front of her house, reading a book. She looked so peaceful and bubbly, why did a girl like that cry every night?

Siyeon didn't know how to start a conversation without looking suspicious, so she decided to walk right in front of the bench, hoping that the girl would notice her. The younger girl raised her eyes for a second and she went back to reading, when she realized that Siyeon was carrying three bags. The girl quickly put her book on the bench and stood up, walking to Siyeon.

"Wait, let me help you! These look really heavy" she said with a smile, taking a bag from Siyeon's hands. Siyeon looked at the girl who was slightly smaller than her and smiled.

"Thanks kiddo, that's sweet of you" she said and the girl gave her the brightest smile in return.

As they walked to Siyeon and Minji's door the girl looked up at Siyeon.

"I don't think I introduced myself properly yet. I'm Gahyeon, Lee Gahyeon" she said with a smile.

"Hi Gahyeon, it's nice to meet you! My name is Siyeon, Lee Siyeon" the vampire said, introducing herself as well.

Gahyeon bowed her head lightly 

"It's nice to meet you too! You are new in the neighborhood, right?" she asked and Siyeon nodded.

"We moved here just a few weeks ago. Actually, we were thinking about having dinner with the neighbors, just to introduce ourselves. I would like you to come! With your parents of course" Siyeon said with a smile, trying to taste the water and carefully looking at Gahyeon's reaction when she mentioned her parents.

"We? Do you not live alone? I don't think I ever saw anyone else leave the house?" Gahyeon questioned, frowning a bit. "And I... I don't t-think my parents would... have time for dinner"

"I live with a friend. She's kinda sneaky, so I'm not surprised you've never seen her" Siyeon chuckled "I'll introduce her to you right now if you want, she should be home. And for the dinner, you can come alone if you want" she added, not wanting the girl to feel bad.

"I would have to ask my parents. I'm normally not allowed to talk with strangers" Gahyeon sighed but then her smile reappeared. "And yes! Of course I would like to meet your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend is a strong word, kiddo, but sure" she chuckled. "Can I ask you why you're not allowed to talk with strangers? You look old enough to me. What are you, 19? 20?" Siyeon pushed a little.

"I'm 21 and yes I'm old enough but I agree with them. There are a lot of bad people in this world... So, what about you? How old are you and your girlfriend?" She asked, returning the question.

"I'm 25 and my girlfriend, Minji, is 26" Siyeon replied with a smile, when they arrived at her front door. Siyeon knocked with her free hand and they waited. 

"Do I really have to get up? I know you have the keys" Minji yelled from the couch and Gahyeon chuckled. 

"Minji, just come to the door! Our neighbor wants to meet you" Siyeon yelled back, turning towards Gahyeon. "Now do you understand why I don't usually introduce her to people?" She said, rolling her eyes and Gahyeon laughed.

"Just let her open the door then! I'm comfortable" the older vampire yelled but Siyeon wasn't having any of it.

"If you don't get your lazy butt over here right now, you will do the groceries for the next month, Minji!"

Not even a second passed and the door flew open, startling Gahyeon. 

"I hate doing the groceries" Minji protested, taking a bag away from Siyeon's hands and walking back in to put that on the table. Siyeon signaled to the younger girl that she could come in and Gahyeon happily walked to the table, to put down the bag she was carrying. 

"You must be Minji!" She said smiling to the older vampire. She briefly turned to Siyeon with widened eyes. "You have a beautiful girlfriend, Siyeon"

Upon hearing that Minji smirked and raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"So I'm your girlfriend now, Singnie?" She said.

"Aren't you though?" Siyeon said, taking Minji's face with a hand and pulling her in for a quick peck on the lips. Gahyeon looked at the girls with widened eyes.

"You are so cute together!" She said smiling while her gaze went back and forth from Minji to Siyeon.

"Well, I guess I am your girlfriend then" Minji chuckled. "And thanks kiddo! I'm happy you think we are cute. My Singnie has a lot of hidden qualities" she smirked.

Siyeon rolled her eyes and started to put away the groceries. 

"Can I help?" Gahyeon asked with a smile, starting to hand things to Siyeon. The younger vampire smiled and looked at Gahyeon.

"Hey, do you want to move in? You are a lot more useful than Minji! I'll take you and I'll give her to your parents in return. It's a fair exchange!" she chuckled.

Gahyeon awkwardly chuckled at the suggestion and looked down at the ground. "I don't think Minji would like my parents" she nervously chuckled.

"What are you saying that I'm not useful? Yesterday night when I was-" Minji tried to protest when Siyeon covered her mouth really quickly.

"It's more probable that your parents won't like her" Siyeon pushed, trying to get the girl to talk about her parents a little. 

"Hey, people love me!" Minji protested, trying to free herself from Siyeon's hand.

"I love you and I don't even know how that ever happened" Siyeon joked, nudging Minji's sidr with her elbow, signaling to shut up so Gahyeon could talk.

"They are… uhm… they are really busy and they're kind of strict…" Gahyeon said with a sad smile "They are really stressed because of work but I've started college this year and my grades are amazing so I'm sure they will be proud! And maybe I can make them feel a little better" she said with a hopeful smile.

"You're a good kid, Gahyeon. I'm sure your parents will be proud of you! What do you do in college?" Siyeon asked.

"I'm studying molecular biology and genetics" Gahyeon said proudly. "I'm really glad I got the opportunity to study it. I couldn't really afford it, but now I have a full scholarship" she said, smiling.

Minji looked at Siyeon with a confused expression.

"Mole- what now? What is it about? What kind of stuff do you learn in that thing?" She asked, making Gahyeon laugh.

"It's kind of complicated" Gahyeon said with a chuckle "But we study things like chemistry, biology, biochemistry" she tried to say, but she saw that Minji was still really confused. "We… Uhm… we study the life of cells and other really little organisms" she said with a smile. 

"Ah yes, I understand now" Minji lied with a big smile. "That sounds really interesting! I think? What can you do with it?" 

"I would like to become a molecular biologist" Gahyeon replied with a smile and Minji decided to just give up. 

"That sounds nice" she said with a smile, turning around to put away some stuff on the counter. Siyeon nudged Gahyeon a little.

"She has no idea what that means. She's just pretending" she whispered and Gahyeon nodded, chuckling. She looked at a watch and saw that it was already quite late.

"I'm s-sorry, I need to go home! It was really nice to meet you two!" She said with a smile heading towards the front door.

"Gahyeon" Siyeon called and the younger girl turned around, looking at her. "If you need anything, we are here" she said, looking straight into the girl's eyes. She didn't mean it as a neighbor, she wanted to say more than that… and she hoped that the girl would reach out for them if she needed help.

"I... I will ask about the dinner! Did you want to do it tonight or?" Gahyeon quickly asked.

Siyeon looked at Minji and the older vampire nodded. The older vampire had the same feeling as Siyeon now, she could sense that something was wrong in that household and she really wanted to meet Gahyeon's parents. 

"Tonight it's fine by us, let us know if your parents are free" Minji said with a smile and Siyeon quickly took a piece of paper and she wrote her number on it. 

"That's our number. If you don't want to come all the way here again, you can just call us and tell me what they said" she explained, pointing at the house phone with a smile, but the truth was that Siyeon just wanted her to have their number, in case of emergency.

"I will let y-you know as soon as possible, I promise! I'll see you later maybe" Gahyeon quickly said, running out of the house to be home in time.

As soon as Gahyeon ran out Siyeon sighed. 

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks she was scared as hell at the idea of going back home" she asked weakly. Minji put a hand on Siyeon's shoulder and nodded.

"I think that you might be right... Singnie... I think you should go listen in on them" Minji said, squeezing her shoulder.

Siyeon nodded, taking her coat and walking outside. She didn't have to be really close to their house to listen, but she wanted to be close enough… just in case. She sat on a bench right in front of their house and she listened to Gahyeon asking them about the dinner.

-

"Mom?" Gahyeon asked, walking in the kitchen to see her mother doing the dishes. "The neighbours asked if I wanted to join them for dinner"

Her mother didn't even bother to look at her. 

"You will eat at home, Gahyeon, like every other day. Why should they invite you over for dinner?" she asked in a calm tone, placing a plate on the table. Gahyeon tried to reply, but her mother spoke again "You are a bother for us, let alone for the neighbours"

"But they said it was okay, mom... we talked about my studies and they seem really nice. They recently moved here and are a couple" Gahyeon tried again, ignoring her usual comment.

"I don't care about what they said. Why were you talking with them? I didn't give you permission to talk with them, did I?" Her mother asked, still with a painfully calm tone.

"No mom you didn't" Gahyeon said looking down "but Siyeon was carrying three bags and I went to help her carry them"

"You said they're a couple? Her boyfriend could help this Siyeon girl with the bags. What kind of man lets his girlfriend carry three bags?" her mother said sternly. "Now enough with this stupid argument. Help me with the dishes before your father comes home. You know what happens if the dinner is not ready" 

Gahyeon nodded and joined her mother at the sink but she wasn't done with her argument.

"Her girlfriend was inside, she didn't even know that she was carrying 3 bags. That's why I helped, mom"

"Her girlfriend?" Her mother asked, raising her eyebrows in horror. She put a glass down in the sink and she quickly dried her hands, taking Gahyeon's face in one of them. "You won't speak to them ever again, did I make myself clear?" she hissed, squeezing her face hard enough to make Gahyeon whimper.

"Mom, you're hurting me... and why not? I still need to call them to say I can't come tonight" Gahyeon weakly protested, looking in her mother's eyes.

"Call them?" Her mother asked with an irritated tone. She understood that the women probably had given her their number and she started to look for it in Gahyeon's pockets. The younger girl tried to stop her but when her mother finally found the piece of paper, she tore it in pieces, throwing it in the garbage.

"Mom?! What are you doing? They were really friendly to me, I can't just not let them know that I'm not allowed to go tonight" Gahyeon asked.

"I said that you won't talk to them ever again. Don't you fucking dare to question my decision" her mother yelled, slapping her hard on the cheek. Gahyeon whimpered and brought a hand to her cheek trying to keep her tears back.

"C-can... can you l-let them k-know... please?" She asked weakly.

"No, they will think that you didn't care enough to let them know so they will just let us be!" Her mother yelled again.

"Why? Wh-why are you s-so m-mean to them? They l-looked like a f-friendly couple, mom" Gahyeon pleaded.

"One more word, Gahyeon. One more word will be all it takes for me to withdraw you from college! I don't care, you don't ask us for money because you have a full scholarship. One more word and you won't see a class anymore" she yelled, taking Gahyeon by the collar. The girl nodded with tears in her eyes, looking down at the ground and finishing the dishes. Once she was done she took her report card out of her backpack and went over to her mom to show it. She really hoped she could make her proud.

"Mom I… I have something to show you" she said, trying to smile. She gave her the report card and she impatiently waited for her mother to read it.

"I don't have time right now, I need to prepare dinner" she coldly replied, not even sparing her daughter a glance.

"But… it will take only a minute. You will be proud of me if you look at it" she tried to say, confidently, making a step forward towards her mother.

"Proud? Proud, Gahyeon?! I told you that I don't have time so go bother someone else" her mother yelled, pushing Gahyeon back.

"Please just look at it for a secon-" she tried to say, when another slap hit her face. 

"I've never been proud of you Gahyeon and I will never be" her mother said, looking at her. "You're a disgrace" she whispered, but Gahyeon heard her. 

"Why? What did I do wrong mom? Why do you fucking hate me? I'm trying my best to make you two proud of me!" Gahyeon cried.

"You ruined my life, Gahyeon! Your father was an amazing person before you were born. You're the reason he started drinking, you are the reason why this family is falling apart" she hissed.

"That's not true! Dad was nice to me until some years ago! Where did it go wrong, mom? Why do you hate me?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Her mother yelled, pushing Gahyeon on the ground. "Go upstairs! Now! You don't deserve to eat lunch and you don't deserve dinner. You will fucking starve until you learn some manners" she yelled, pointing at the stairs. Gahyeon pulled herself up and wanted to go upstairs but her mother grabbed the report card out of her hands.

"Is that what you wanted to show me? What you wanted me to be proud of you for?" She yelled. "Well, I don't care" she yelled, throwing it on the fire of the stove, burning the paper.

Gahyeon watched the paper burn and with it all the hope she has of making her parents proud of her. She ran upstairs with tears streaming down her face, she closed the door behind her and she dropped herself on her bed, sobbing hard.

"I'm trying… so hard" she mumbled weakly "I wish I was never born" 

-

Siyeon had heard enough and stood up from the bench clenching her fists. How could a parent be so awful towards their child? How could they say such hurtful things to their face? She decided to go home and tell Minji. She wanted to return with the older vampire to listen to what happened at night.

-=-

After the vampires had their blood pack for dinner they decided to go back to the bench to listen if something else was happening in Gahyeon's house. They could hear her parents talk, but not Gahyeon. They waited for half an hour when finally they heard her voice. 

"Mom… I- I'm really hungry" she said weakly "I haven't had breakfast and lunch today and my stomach is really hurting" she tried to say.

"That you didn't have breakfast is your own fault. And I told you I wasn't giving you lunch or dinner today. You don't deserve it after your foul manners. I hope it hurts a lot" Her mother yelled.

"Just… something small, please. A piece of bread… a piece of fruit" she pleaded. She hadn't eaten anything for a day and a half now and she felt like she was about to pass out.

"Just remember this as a lesson. I told you that you could go starve upstairs and think about your actions. And shut up if you don't want your dad to be involved, brat" she hissed.

Gahyeon nodded weakly and she turned towards the stairs to go back to her room but her head spun and she had to lean on the wall. 

"I- I'm about to… to faint" she said, weakly.

"Good that means we won't hear you anymore today, go up to your room and don't bother us" her mother yelled, not caring about what she said.

Gahyeon walked upstairs, leaning on the wall and trying not to fall. She reached the door of her bedroom and she stumbled in. Before she could reach her bed, her legs failed her and she fell to the ground. She put both her arms on her stomach and she crouched in a fetal position, crying.

She desperately needed to eat something to make this pain go away. She didn't understand why she had to go through all of this, what she ever did wrong to them. She tried to be nice, she had good grades, why did she deserve this?

-

Siyeon stood up from the bench with clenched fists, breathing heavily. 

"I will end them" she whisper-yelled but Minji hugged her from behind.

"There is nothing we can do for her now, Singnie… Just… let's go home and we will think about what to do tomorrow" she said, trying to calm down Siyeon. The younger girl nodded and followed Minji home. 

"They're monsters! How the fuck can they do that to her? She is their fucking daughter" Siyeon yelled, throwing her coat on the couch and running to the kitchen to get a pack of blood.

When she started drinking she thought about something. 

"Minji, do we have human food you can quickly cook?" she asked, knowing that Minji's cooking skills weren't amazing yet, but she was trying. She knew they were necessary to blend in.

"Well I've been cooking a lot lately but it's really really hard to cook when you can't taste test" Minji admitted searching for something in the cupboard. "I can try some ramen, why? You want to torture your stomach?"

"Just cook that, please" she quickly said, giving a peck on Minji's lips. "What can I do to help you? Boil water? Chop things?" she asked, opening the fridge and looking for something. She didn't know what though.

"Singnie, I know what this is is for and I have to say that I love you even more. It's great to see you care about her so much. Just take some vegetables and chop them, girlfriend" Minji said with a wink.

!Siyeon smiled and took out of the fridge all the vegetables she could find. When she was done chopping every single one of them and she almost chopped two fingers off, she brought everything to Minji. The older vampire looked at her with a smile and shook her head 

"I was sure you would have chopped a finger off" she said, chuckling.

"Well, you were wrong! I almost chopped TWO fingers off" Siyeon said, proudly.

"That would've meant that our sex got more boring then" Minji joked.

"Not necessarily" Siyeon said with a smirk, sticking out her tongue and pointing at it. Minji laughed and she finished preparing the ramen. "Your first real test to see if your cooking is good, girlfriend" Siyeon chuckled as Minji put the food in a bag.

Siyeon took a couple pieces of fruits and some bread from the kitchen and she put them in the bag with the ramen. She walked upstairs and she got out of the window, climbing to the roof. From that she jumped on Gahyeon's house roof and she climbed down to her window. She placed the bag there and she gently knocked on the glass, climbing back on the roof. 

Gahyeon opened the window and took the bag, looking around to see who could've dropped it there but she didn't see anyone. Once she noticed what was in the bag she happily started eating, wiping away her tears.

Siyeon looked down at her from the roof and she couldn't help but smile. That girl deserved so much and yet she was so unlucky to be born in a household where no one appreciated the person she was. Siyeon, for the first time in a long time, felt her heart full seeing Gahyeon smile because of her. 

"I will get you out of there, kiddo" she whispered, looking down at the younger girl who was happily eating the ramen. The vampire went back in and hugged Minji.

"Thanks for the food, she is eating it, Minji" she whispered, pecking her lips.

Minji hugged her tightly and nodded on her shoulder.

"Siyeon… why do you care so much about her? She's not the first person to go through this… we've met others in her situation and of course, you felt sorry for them, but I can feel that this time is different" Minji said, rubbing her back.

"I don't know, Minji... It's just... she's so nice... she always helped me out, you can clearly see she's an amazing kid and she... she gets treated like shit" Siyeon whispered.

"So were the others" Minji pushed, trying to understand why this time was different. 

"I don't know what to say, Minji. It's just a feeling okay? It's like… I feel that I have to protect her somehow. All the times I've met her coming home from the grocery store, all the time I walk next to the bench she usually sits on, she has always looked at me in a different way. It was like she was silently asking for help… to me. And I've been listening to her cry at night for weeks now… I've stayed up entire nights with her, crying with her sometimes…" Siyeon admitted, trying to explain why she felt so determined to help the younger girl.

"I'm proud of you Singnie... I'm so so proud of the caring vampire you became. It's good to care about others and I'm glad to follow you, but there is only so much we can do for her" Minji commended her.

"I want to do everything I can, Minji" Siyeon said, looking her in the eyes. "I want us to save her, somehow…" she added, looking at Minji with pleading eyes. Minji kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"We'll listen one more time, we can record what they say and call the police" she whispered.

"Just promise me something… if the police come to pick them up… I want to scare them to death at least one time before that" Siyeon said, with an angry look.

"You can do that if there is no risk of being seen by others" Minji replied, knowing she couldn't deny the request.

"I'll be careful" Siyeon said, nodding. "I'll take the recorder, but we need to be really really close for it to work. Maybe we can stay under the window? The kitchen one looks opened" Siyeon suggested.

"Perfect Siyeon, I'll see you at the bench, we'll make sure they can't possibly escape" she replied putting her coat on.

As soon as Siyeon had everything ready she caught up with Minji at the bench and they carefully sneaked under the kitchen window of Gahyeon's house. They turned on the recorder, hoping to catch them red handed.

"Whatever you do, Singnie... don't interfere" Minji whispered, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Siyeon nodded. She knew she couldn't interfere and she knew it would be really hard not to. These people were monsters. 

-

Gahyeon walked downstairs after her mysterious meal. She ate all of it since she was extremely hungry.

"Mom, I'm going to the restroom" she said.

Her mother didn't bother to reply so she just walked to the restroom. As soon as she came back out again, her father walked towards her and he pushed her to the wall.

"Your mother told me you went to the neighbors house. Who gave you permission?" He yelled in her face. Gahyeon flinched, looking away from him.

"No one did, dad. I just wanted to help them out" she replied weakly.

"You should help your mother in the house. Are you not useless enough? Spending all that time on those fucking books?" He yelled again "It's not like you will ever become somebody important in life"

"I'm studying to become a molecular biologist, I have good grades but mom burned my report card" Gahyeon pleaded, trying to stay calm.

"Of course she did. We will withdraw you from college anyway. That's a waste of time. You will just marry a rich man and you won't need to work anyway" he hissed, walking away from her.

"I don't want to marry a rich man! I want to study and make a living for myself, the subjects I'm studying are really interesting. I don't have time for love right now" Gahyeon tried to explain.

"No one talked about love. You will marry a rich man, it doesn't matter if you love him or not. You won't waste time on useless books" he said, not bothering to look at her. "Just go back to your room, I've already decided that and I'm not arguing with you about it"

"Dad, please... I don't want to marry a rich man. I want to find someone that loves me and treats me well" Gahyeon smiled, her father 'seemed' to be in a pretty okay mood.

"Who could ever love you, Gahyeon?" He said in a calm tone, turning towards his daughter. "You are not worthy of love so you better hope we can find a rich man that will marry you for the way you look. At least for that, mother nature has been nice with you" he said, sitting down and taking the newspaper in his hands.

"Marry someone for their looks? Never! I'm gonna find someone myself and marry that person there even is someone I think I have a crush on" Gahyeon challenged.

Her father stood up, leaving the newspaper on the table and he walked to Gahyeon, slapping her hard on the face.

"You will marry who I say you need to marry. Just hope he likes you for the way you look, because there is no way someone would fall in love with your personality. You are a nobody" he hissed, slapping her again. The young girl had enough of him saying that to her.

"Stop saying that! I'm still the same daughter I was 10 years ago! The one you loved! What did I do wrong!" She yelled, putting a hand on her cheek which was slapped for the third time today.

"I've never loved you, Gahyeon" he said, laughing "You are the reason why this family is falling apart" he said, repeating the exact same words her mother said to her. 

"Then what did I fucking do to make it fall apart? What did I do? Tell me, dad!" She cried, pleading for him to at least tell her that.

"You exist" he said in a calm tone again "That's enough for our life to be miserable" he added. "Go to your room, Gahyeon, before I slap you again… and this time I won't stop at one" he threatened.

"Just slap me then. Fucking beat me up. I don't care anymore" Gahyeon yelled, running upstairs. "I don't know why I keep trying... I hate you"

Her father quickly grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from running and he slapped hard again. He dragged her upstairs and opened the door of her room and he slapped her once again, throwing her on the ground inside her room.

"If I see you out of this room even once tomorrow, I will beat you in a way you don't want to imagine" he hissed, shutting the door close and walking back downstairs.

Gahyeon used all her strength to get back up on her feet as she started pounding on her door.

“Go on then, fucking coward, beat me! Just end me already so I don’t have to live with you two demons!” she screamed.

Her father heard her and she walked back to her room, he opened the door and he took her by the hair, throwing her down. He kicked her in the stomach and he bent down.

"Keep your mouth shut, okay? Or you won't see tomorrow" he hissed, taking her by the hair and pushing her head on the ground. Gahyeon growled at him, hitting his arms with her hands, trying to hurt him but her father was just too strong to resist.

“Fuck you! You’re a monster!” Gahyeon spat at him.

He took her up by the hair and he pushed her down again, he kicked, slapped and punched her until she wasn't able to talk back anymore. 

"If you don't want to shut up, I will just make you. Stop acting tough when you are a sheep" he hissed, walking out of the room, leaving her on the ground. Gahyeon coughed up some blood and tried to stand up but everything hurt. She heard the doorbell ring downstairs so she knew that if she tried something now that her parents couldn’t stop her.

She crawled to her window and she tried to stand up. When she managed she looked down and she knew that in her condition, she wouldn't survive the fall. She stumbled to her bed and she removed her sheets. She hooked them at her window and she climbed on it. She tried to hold tight as she slowly climbed down. Her body was hurting way too much and the sheets were too short, but she didn't have any other chance. When she reached the end of her sheets she gritted her teeth and she let go, falling down and painfully rolling on the ground.

She felt pain in every inch of her body but she didn’t care. She couldn’t stay in that house anymore. She needed to get away. She tried so hard to be a good kid but nothing helped so she saw no choice but to run away to a safe place.

-

Siyeon and Minji had recorded enough and while Siyeon kept recording, just in case, Minji ran back home and called the police. As soon as they arrived, Siyeon ran towards them 

"Hurry! Please! They will kill her" she pleaded, pointing at the door. The officers rang the doorbell and as soon as the father opened up they put the handcuffs on him. The other officer went in and got the mother out, putting them against the wall.

“Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law” the officer growled as the father was desperately trying to resist his arrest.

He tried to free himself so the officer put him on the ground as the other one took the mother to the police car. Siyeon bent down and looked at him in the eyes.

"I will make sure she finds someone who loves her and treats her right" she hissed in his face. And since the police officer was turned to the other way to call for help, Siyeon let out her fangs and she hissed at him. "If you will be ever released, you better stay the fuck away from her".

The father looked at the fangs and his eyes widened in terror.

“A vampire! She’s a fucking vampire! Kill this woman, she’s a monster” he started screaming and Siyeon just smirked at him, walking back to Minji who chuckled.

The policeman looked at Siyeon who just shrugged and pointed at the few bottles on the table.

"I think he drank a little bit too much" she said and the policeman nodded, picking the man up and dragging him to the car.

“Thanks for reporting this miss, the world needs more attentive neighbours like you two” the officer said with a grateful nod.

As soon as they walked out Siyeon ran upstairs and threw the door of Gahyeon's room open.

"Gahyeon! They're gone! They won't hurt you anymo-" she started to say when she noticed that the room was empty. “Gahyeon?” she shouted, hoping that the girl would answer and that was when she noticed the open window and the sheets hanging out. “Minji, get up here, she’s gone!”

Minji ran upstairs and she joined Siyeon at the window. They both looked down and Siyeon started panicking. 

"S-she was hurt. Minji you heard what he did to her! She was hurt badly. She jumped down" she said, breathing really fast.

"Hey, hey! Look at me. She's not down there, so she survived the fall, right?" She reasoned, trying to reassure Siyeon. "We just have to find her"

The younger girl nodded as she looked out the window to see if she spotted the girl somewhere. Minji looked around the room and saw some blood on the floor. It was the blood that the younger girl had coughed up. Minji took some on her finger and smelled it to get accustomed to the scent.

“We can follow her blood scent, Singnie, come on” she quickly said, running downstairs to search for the hurt girl.

Siyeon followed Minji outside, they carefully followed the scent of the wounded girl and it led them to their front door. There was blood on their driveway and Siyeon ran towards the door when she noticed that there was blood on it too. She turned to Minji, with tears threatening to fall.

"S-she came here, Minji. I- I told her that we would be here if she needed h-help and she… She came to us b-but we weren't home. S-she was looking for us to h-help her" she said, with a trembling voice. Minji clenched her fists and looked down at the ground. There was a flaw in their plan. They didn’t expect that Gahyeon would run away and go to their home... They expected the police to arrest her parents so they could go up to the girl’s room.

“Singnie I’m sorry to say but... no time to be sad, we need to find her, come on, sweetie” Minji said, trying to be strong.

Siyeon nodded and they started running again, how far could she be? She was badly hurt and she ate one meal in two days… she couldn't be far. 

"Got her!" Minji suddenly said, climbing up on a roof, followed by Siyeon. The older vampire turned towards where the scent was coming from and she pointed an alley to Siyeon.

“God damnit! Why would she go there at night? The alleys are dangerous at night” Siyeon yelled as she started hopping on the rooftops to get there, she really hoped that Gahyeon was okay.

-

Gahyeon looked around in the alley, scared. She knew she shouldn't be there, but she heard someone asking for help and she just couldn't ignore that. She turned the corner and saw a girl her age, cornered by two men. She was screaming to them to let her go, that she didn't have money and she just wanted to go home. Gahyeon looked at the scene and she knew she should have just turned around and walked away… there was nothing she could do in that condition. As she was about to turn around, she locked eyes with the girl… she saw the fear and the terror in her eyes. Gahyeon was in bad condition but she wanted to prevent whatever could happen to that innocent girl.

“Hey! Leave her... alone. She did nothing wrong... to you” Gahyeon yelled, gaining their attention.

One of the men turned around, looking at Gahyeon.

"Mind your own business and go home" he said, not giving her any attention. 

"What are you… doing to her? L- Let her go…" she tried to say again. "We will… walk a-away and we won't s-say anything to a-anyone" she added, feeling scared.

“She owes us money, girl, and this bitch here is gonna pay” The man said to Gahyeon. “Last warning walk away, or this will get nasty”

Gahyeon walked towards them, she took the girl by the hand and she looked at the men in front of her.

"Just… please. It doesn't have to...be like this" she tried to reason, she hoped the men won't just attack her for no reason. Maybe she could finish this with a talk and maybe they would let the girl go.

“You like a fight or what, girl? You are already all beat up. What are you, a street fighter searching for some fun? We ain’t messing around, kid. Last warning. Go. The fuck. Home” One of the two threatened walking right in front of Gahyeon.

The girl she was holding by the hand started crying. She kept repeating that she didn't have any money and she didn't want to die for that. That's when Gahyeon noticed the knife the second man was holding in his hand. Were they about to kill her? Gahyeon didn't know what was the right thing to do, so she just acted on instinct. She pulled the girl's hand to the side, strongly. 

"Run!" She yelled to her and the girl didn't think about it twice, running as if her life depended on it… probably because she knew it did.

“You fucking bitch” the man yelled pushing Gahyeon against the wall and hitting her in the stomach. “Do you know what you just did? Huh? Do you fucking know what you did?” he yelled in her face and Gahyeon knew that she couldn’t do anything about this.

Gahyeon tried to free herself, she tried to talk, but her stomach hurt too much and she felt like she couldn't breathe. A noise on the roof caught the second man’s attention

"Someone is coming! Let's get the fuck out of here" he said, grabbing the other man's shoulder.

"Not before she pays for what she did" the man with the knife hissed, holding her against the wall.

“What do you mean man, we don’t have time for this” the other said but his mate didn’t care as he stabbed the knife in Gahyeon’s stomach before running away, leaving Gahyeon there, slowly falling to the ground.

"No!!" Siyeon screamed, as she watched Gahyeon falling to the ground. She and Minji had seen everything, as they ran on the roofs to get there. Siyeon jumped down from the roof, landing right beside Gahyeon, who looked at her, slowly falling in her arms as Siyeon bent down to catch her. 

"Y- You put t-the… food… window" she said, connecting the dots after seeing Siyeon jump down from a roof.

“I did, kid, I did but please don’t talk. It uses too much energy, please stay with me. Your parents got arrested, it will be fine” Siyeon whispered, pulling Gahyeon close to her. Minji landed in the alley not long after and looked at the two with clenched fists.

“I... went... your home” Gahyeon said with a weak smile, coughing up some blood again.

"I know, kid. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't there" Siyeon said, pulling her closer. "Now stop talking… we will take you to the hospital, okay? You will be fine" Siyeon tried to say, caressing her cheek. 

"Siyeon…" Minji called, making Siyeon turn towards her "she… she's not gonna make it to the hospital" she whispered, looking at the wound in her stomach.

“Minji, we have to! She can’t die! She lived a horrible life and she’s a fantastic kid! Minji, she needs to survive” Siyeon pleaded, holding onto Gahyeon as she started crying. The wound in her stomach did indeed look really bad.

“Thanks... for... help-” Gahyeon tried to say but she got cut off when she coughed up some more blood.

Siyeon violently shook her head, to stop her body from reacting to the blood. 

"Hey, hold on kid. Please, hold on!" She whispered, not knowing what to do. 

Gahyeon smiled weakly and she brought a hand on Siyeon's cheek.

"I wish… I had m-met… you sooner. We could… have been… Lee… sisters" she said with a weak chuckle, before coughing up blood again.

“Gahyeon no, it’s... it’s not over, kiddo. Just... please... please stay with me! We can still be Lee sisters” Siyeon pleaded when Gahyeon’s grip on her weakened a bit. She felt Gahyeon dying in her arms and she couldn’t let that happen. “Minji... I... I want to save her and you know... there is only one remaining option” Siyeon whispered, looking at the older vampire.

"Siyeon… no" Minji whispered, shaking her head weakly. "Neither of us has ever done it. We don't even know how. And she… She would be connected with you… for eternity, Siyeon" Minji tried to reason.

“You know how to do it Minji! You trained for it when you were supposed to get a high rank in the clan! And I don’t care! I can’t let her die like this! This kid deserves much more! Let me turn her Minji, let me make her my blood sister” Siyeon pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

Minji looked at the two girls on the ground and she couldn't think about anything. She knew how to do it, but she had never done it and she knew it was the most difficult thing a vampire could do. 

"Minji please!! She's dying!" Siyeon cried "I- I've never asked you anything and I will never ask you anything again. But please… please tell me how to turn her and tell me you will accept her in our vampire pack" she pleaded as her tears streamed down her face. Minji clenched her fists, she knew she couldn’t deny Siyeon this request.

“Fine! But you better promise this won’t ever mess with our hierarchy” Minji sighed and Siyeon quickly nodded. Minji thought back at her lessons before explaining it to Siyeon. “Okay, Singnie, you have to drink from her until she only has one drop of blood in her system and then... then you have to make her drink some of your own blood”

Siyeon looked at Gahyeon who was laying in her arms, she looked so tiny and fragile. 

"What… what if I mess something up? What happens then?" Siyeon asked, still looking at Gahyeon.

"She dies" Minji explained, weakly. Siyeon nodded as she picked up Gahyeon. She sat down with her back laid on the wall and she pulled Gahyeon closer, placing the girl on her raised knees.

"D-Do I have to bite her on a specific spot or?" Siyeon asked.

“You don’t have to but the neck is the best spot, just be sure to feed her your own blood right after or it won’t work Siyeon” Minji sighed, not fully on board with this plan but she couldn’t deny Siyeon’s wish. She also acknowledged that Gahyeon was a good kid but this was way too risky.

Gahyeon slowly opened her eyes and her gaze met Siyeon's. 

"I…feel... c-cold" she said weakly and Siyeon nodded, crying. 

"Kid, I'm about to do something that will probably hurt you a lot… but you have to hold on, okay? You hold on and I- I will give you the life you deserve" she said, placing a kiss on Gahyeon's forehead.

“I... Hurt?" Gahyeon asked with a weak smile letting her head drop on Siyeon’s shoulder. She felt all the strength leaving her body. She was sure that this was it. The end of her miserable life. Right after she found 2 persons that wanted to care for her. How funny that was.

Siyeon removed Gahyeon's hair from her neck and she let out her fangs. There was no more time to lose and she knew it. She pierced the girl's neck and she heard a little whimper escape her lips. The vampire started drinking and she realized she had no idea of how and when to stop. How could she feel when there was a single drop of blood in her body? She tightened her grip around Gahyeon's body and she kept drinking… She had to save her.

Minji watched as Siyeon drank and went closer, bending down to hold onto Siyeon’s arm. She looked her friend in the eyes and pointed downwards.

“I’m going to cut your arm with my nails, okay? That way you don’t waste time hurting yourself before feeding her” Minji stated and Siyeon nodded. The oldest vampire let her ice blue nails out and slashed Siyeon’s arm, making her bleed.

Siyeon flinched a little but she didn't stop. She kept drinking and to say that it was awful was an understatement. She was sucking the life away from Gahyeon and she could feel the younger girl dying in her arms. She drank more and more and when she felt there was no more blood to drink, she pulled away. She had this feeling it was the right moment and she stopped, quickly bringing her arm on Gahyeon's lips. She let the blood flow into her mouth and stared at Gahyeon’s face.

“Please, drink... please be okay” she pleaded. Her intention was to save the girl but if she failed... then she was the one who ended up killing her. She can’t imagine how scared Gahyeon must’ve been when Siyeon bit her.

Gahyeon wasn't moving and Siyeon was starting to panic. She bent down, placing her ear in front of the girl's lips.

"She's not breathing, Minji. S-She's not breathing… I- I killed her" Siyeon cried, and Minji couldn't do anything but place her hands on the younger vampire's shoulder, squeezing them. 

"I'm sorry, Siyeon" she said weakly "They taught us that it takes less than 2 minutes if the turning process is right" she added, pulling Siyeon closer. "You did your best"

“M-Maybe she... she n-needs more of m-my blood! It’s n-not been t-two minutes y-yet... Gahyeon h-here d-drink” Siyeon said, bringing her arm over Gahyeon’s mouth again and squeezing it herself to let more blood come out.

"Siyeon… please stop" Minji said weakly. She knew the girl should have already woken up if everything went according to the plan. "I- It's been 4 minutes… I checked the watch.. Y-You have to let her go" Minji pleaded, trying to make Siyeon look at her.

“I can’t Minji! She’s g-going... to be fine! She w-will be t-turned any s-second now a-and wake up... w-wake up as m-my blood s-sister” Siyeon whispered, staring at Gahyeon’s unmoving body.

Minji sighed and she sat down beside Siyeon, leaning closer to her. She didn't say anything more, she just stood still, silent, waiting for the younger girl to realize it herself. They stayed in the same exact position for 15 minutes and Siyeon didn't move her gaze from Gahyeon, not even once. 

“Minji? She... she will be fine right? P-please tell me she will be fine” Siyeon asked, breaking the silence and letting her tears fall on Gahyeon’s face.

"Siyeon… she should have already woken up… a long time ago. Something went wrong in the process… and she didn't make it" Minji said, trying to be as gentle as possible, but Siyeon had to understand this. She had to accept that Gahyeon was dead.

“I... I killed her Minji... What, what should I do?” she cried.

"You didn't kill her, Singnie. She was dying and you tried to save her… but it's really difficult to turn someone, you know it. Don't blame yourself" Minji tried to say but Siyeon shook her head. 

"Maybe if we had taken her to the hospital she could… maybe she wou-" she was saying, when she felt an almost imperceptible movement in her arms. Siyeon looked down and saw that Gahyeon was moving a little bit.

“Gahyeon?! Gahyeon?! Can you hear me? Minji she moved! She’s alive” Siyeon yelled and Minji shushed her, signaling her to be quiet.

Gahyeon shifted a little in Siyeon's arms but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. 

"H- Hungry" she whispered faintly. Siyeon started crying again but from happiness this time and she looked at Minji for guidance. She didn’t know what to do, she was too happy that she wasn’t even able to think straight.

"She's alive, Singnie" Minji whispered, looking at Siyeon, seeing how happy the younger vampire was. "Let her drink, make her fangs come out" she whispered again. Siyeon nodded and placed her arm on Gahyeon's lips and the girl whimpered as her fangs slowly came out. “You... you successfully turned her, Singnie” Minji whispered, not believing her eyes. But why did it take so long to work? It should’ve been finished way sooner. Gahyeon slowly fed from Siyeon’s arm until she was satisfied.

“What happened? Why am I... a vampire?” she asked.

"Minji… I- I don't want her to remember anything of this. Not her death, not her horrible life, not her awful parents" she whispered weakly, ignoring Gahyeon's questions… knowing that she wouldn't remember the answer anyway.

"Siyeon, no... you can't just ask me to take her memories away... I can't bring myself to use that power to literally erase all her memories of her life... what are you going to do? Let her live in a lie? Our pasts make us stronger, Siyeon" Minji tried to argue.

"P-Please Minji. She won't stay without memories… you will give her new ones. You will give her memories of a childhood with me as a sister, with nice vampires as parents, with a lot of friends and a nice house" Siyeon said, tearing up. "A 21 year old girl shouldn't have the memories she has, Minji" she tried to reason.

Minji didn't agree with Siyeon at all. But if Siyeon wanted that then... maybe she could do it.

"I'm not okay with having her live in a lie, Siyeon, you should at least give her that decision" Minji whispered.

Siyeon looked down at Gahyeon who was looking at her with a weak and confused expression. 

"Kid… I can give you new memories. Memories in which you have everything you need to be happy. You will have a nice house, a nice childhood, many many friends, amazing parents… and we can be Lee sisters" she said with a sweet smile. "You won't remember anything that happened to you. You won't remember your parents, how they treated you… you won't remember what happened here…" Siyeon said, caressing Gahyeon's cheek "Do you want me to?"

"Wha-what do you mean new memories? That's not possible is it? I-I don't know what you mean, Siyeon" Gahyeon said with an awkward smile. Siyeon looked at Minji with a pleading face. She didn't want Gahyeon to be a hurt girl, she wanted her to be happy.

"Fine! But if this all comes crashing down, if she ever finds out, then I won't defend you Siyeon. This is your call" Minji said firmly, taking hold of Gahyeon's shoulders and making her look deep in her eyes.

"Just focus on my eyes, kiddo, nothing else" she whispered.

Gahyeon did what she was told and she looked in Minji's eyes, instinctively taking Siyeon's hand. Minji put a hand on Gahyeon's forehead as she erased her memories, one by one, replacing them with nice ones. 

After a few minutes she let Gahyeon go as she stood up.

"All done" she sighed "just give her a moment to come out of this dazed state'

Siyeon nodded and held Gahyeon in her arms, waiting for her to come back to 'reality'. After a couple of minutes Gahyeon turned her head towards Siyeon, with a confused look. 

"What are we doing here, sis?" She asked, looking around. "Did I sleepwalk again?" she chuckled.

"You did, little sis" Siyeon smiled, hugging Gahyeon. "Come on, let's go home little one, Minji needs her sleep" she added and Gahyeon nodded, kissing Siyeon's cheek.

Minji looked at the scene and shook her head. She still couldn't fully get behind Siyeon's actions but in time... she would accept them...

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, much love ♥

Question of the chapter: Would you be interested in seeing more flashback chapters?


	31. Chapter 31

Present day

Siyeon had finished explaining Gahyeon's story for a few minutes already, but the younger girl hadn't said a single word yet. Minji was gently stroking her back to calm her down and Siyeon was looking at the floor, with tears streaming down her face. The fact that Gahyeon didn't say anything yet, was scaring her to death. Minji had tried to warn her, she had tried to warn her that this day would come but Siyeon didn't want to think about that. And now it was all crashing down, just like Minji said.

"You… You made the call. You decided to erase my memory, Siyeon" the younger girl said and Siyeon felt a sharp pain in her chest. Gahyeon calling her with her name instead of 'sis' didn't feel right.

"I did... I... I didn't want you to... to remember that. To relive your p-pain... you would s-surely have nightmares and you... you d-didn't deserve that" Siyeon tried to explain. She couldn't justify herself because what she did was wrong.

"The parents I remember… they weren't real. They don't even exist, do they? My childhood friends? They don't exist" Gahyeon slowly realized. Siyeon couldn't bring herself to answer so she just shook her head. Looking down at the bed.

Minji tightened her grip on Gahyeon as she slowly caressed her back with one hand and massaged her shoulder with the other.

"I… I don't know what to say" Gahyeon whispered. "How… how can I understand what was real and what wasn't? Who… who was real. The people I thought were important in my past they… they don't even exist" she said, dropping her head in her hands.

"Everything you did and everyone you met after that day in the alley was real, Gahyeon... the rest... isn't" Minji whispered, sketching the situation for the youngest vampire.

Gahyeon nodded weakly. 

"So you… you're not my sister. You were a stranger neighbor and-" she said, suddenly realizing something "The bond we have… what I feel for you… it's just… it's because you turned me" she said, weakly as the tears started streaming on her face. "Even the bond we have isn't real"

Siyeon stayed silent again so Minji took a deep breath to explain.

"In human laws she isn't your sister. In vampire laws she is. And the bond you two have is based on that blood bond but that's it. It's only a base, the love you two shared was real" Minji tried to calmly say.

"Why aren't y-you saying anything?" Gahyeon asked, irritated. "Y- You… you did this. You turned me and you decided to take away my memories" 

"What s-should I s-say? H-how awful I a-am to have... r-removed every t-trace of your h-human life because... b-because of my s-selfish reasons?" Siyeon sobbed.

"How… how do I know that what you are saying is real? How do I know my life wasn't perfect? F- For all I know you could be… two crazy vampires that took me away from my perfect family" Gahyeon said, realizing that something like that could actually be the truth.

"I- I don't k-know... I c-can't... I j-just... I love... y-you Gahyeon" Siyeon managed to say, not knowing how to answer that.

Gahyeon turned towards Siyeon and she couldn't answer… She couldn't say it back… not now. 

"Why am I half vampire? Why can I eat?" Gahyeon asked, trying to figure out something more about herself.

"That's something we are not sure about either... maybe it was because Siyeon didn't turn you via the right process or... maybe deep in Siyeon's heart, she didn't want to turn you but she did because it was the only thing that could save you, and that thought messed with the process" Minji explained.

Gahyeon felt like her head was exploding. This was just too much… she had lived a lie for 30 years and she found out all of the truth in one evening. She stood up from Minji's lap, walking towards the door, turning back for a moment.

"I- I need a minute…" she said weakly "I'll ask Yubin if I can crash at her place tonight"

"That's good, Gahyeon. Be safe out there okay? Take as much time as you need" Minji told her with a little smile.

Gahyeon turned towards Siyeon and the girl was letting her head hang down, with tears streaming down her face. Siyeon just couldn't say anything… Gahyeon hated her and she had all the right to. She ruined everything. The younger girl wanted to say something to her, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was way too hurt.

When Gahyeon walked downstairs, Minji patted her lap to beckon Siyeon over.

"Come here, Singnie" she whispered. It was only 7pm so she had another 2 hours before meeting with Yoohyeon. She didn't want to leave Siyeon alone in that time though so maybe she should call Handong in a bit.

Siyeon wanted to go to Minji but she just couldn't bring herself to. She felt ashamed of everything. She brought her hands on her face and she started sobbing hard.

"S-She hates… me" she said, crying desperately. She felt like she had lost her sister.

"She doesn't hate you, Singnie. This is just a huge shock to her and she needs time to let it sink in. But believe me, sweetie, she loves you too" Minji tried to comfort her, crawling closer to pull her into a hug.

"She doesn't… She… she didn't say it back. She… She always s-said it back even if… if she was mad a-at me" Siyeon cried. Minji shook her head, making Siyeon look into her eyes.

"She wanted to say something, I saw it in her eyes, baby. She's just really confused" Minji whispered.

Siyeon nodded weakly, hoping that Minji was right. 

"Do you t-think she will… be fine?" Siyeon asked, leaning into Minji's hug and looking up at her.

"She will, Singnie, I'm sure of it. Just focus on calming down now okay?" Minji asked and Siyeon nodded. "You know that I'm meeting with Yoohyeon in 2 hours right? Do you want me to call Dongie so you aren't alone?" 

Siyeon nodded weakly, she really didn't want to be alone tonight and she knew that Handong was the best person you can have by your side when you feel completely broken.

"Yes, please. I-If she's not busy I would love to s-spend time with her" she said, pulling Minji closer.

"I'll call her in a bit then and you know that she always has time for us. She's too sweet. I also promise that I will be back by midnight, I want to be there for you" Minji whispered.

Siyeon shook her head, looking at Minji.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine, Minji. Tonight you will tell her… who you really are. She will need you too. Stay with her" Siyeon said with a smile.

"She won't need me in the way you need me, Singnie. And I always said that you are my number one priority, that won't change. I'm here at midnight" Minji repeated.

Siyeon didn't know if she was allowed to do it anymore, but she needed that way too much. She pulled Minji in for a kiss, desperately holding onto her shoulders. She needed to feel her. With the doubt in her mind, saying that Gahyeon hated her… she needed to know that at least Minji still loved her. The older vampire slowly moved her lips against Siyeon's. Their kisses were never in a romantic way, but they were filled with love, just a different kind. The love for a soulmate, a partner for life, a true friend.

Siyeon pulled away shortly after, cupping Minji's cheek and brushing her thumb on it. 

"Thank you" she whispered as she leaned towards Minji again, resting her head on the older vampire's chest.

"Whenever you need it, Singnie. You know I will always be here for you... and so will my lips" she said trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Siyeon smiled weakly. She was lucky to have Minji by her side. She closed her eyes, listening to Minji's calming heartbeat and she felt a little bit more relaxed. The older vampire was right about everything and Siyeon should have listened to her… but still, Minji was by her side. She helped to explain everything to Gahyeon and she took her defense. Siyeon sighed as she hoped that this Yoohyeon girl was good enough for an amazing creature like Minji.

"I love you, Minji" Siyeon whispered and Minji kissed the top of the younger vampire's head.

"I love you too, Singnie, forever and always"

-

Yubin quickly walked downstairs, she put her coat on and she stepped in the kitchen.

"I'm going out" she said, waving her hand towards Bora, but the older girl stopped her.

"Wait Bin, I have to talk to you about something!" she said, walking to the younger girl and pointing at the couch. Yubin looked at her with a confused expression, since Bora looked particularly serious about this. The blue haired girl followed Bora, with her coat still in her hands and she sat down on the couch beside her sister.

"Yooh it's okay that I tell her right?!" Bora yelled to the silver haired girl who was dressing up upstairs.

"You can! I'm pretty sure she will reveal herself today anyway!" She yelled back. Bora nodded and turned to Yubin, putting a hand on hers.

Yubin looked at her with a really confused expression. 

"Tell me what? And who will reveal what?" she asked, squeezing Bora's hand lightly. 

"Okay so… I need you to promise me you won't freak out. Or at least let me explain properly, before you do" Bora asked and Yubin started to feel a little bit worried.

"Bora, you're making me nervous. Stop dragging this out and tell me. I promise I'll try to listen, what is this about anyway? Not about Gahyeon again right?" Yubin sighed.

"It is, actually" Bora said and Yubin sighed again. 

"I wanted to wait a little bit more to tell you, but since this keeps coming up… I dropped my list and I- I asked her out on a date" Yubin admitted, with a little smile. Bora smiled at her and patted her thigh.

"That's great Yubs! I'm happy you dropped that behaviour but... that's not what I wanted to talk about" Bora awkwardly smiled, Yubin just asked a vampire out on a date. Welcome to the club.

"What is this about then?" Yubin asked, pointing a finger at herself and then at Bora. 

"Okay… so… there is no easy way to say this so I'll just rip off the band-aid. Minji and Siyeon are vampires… and so is Gahyeon" Bora said, squeezing Yubin's hand.

Yubin stared in Bora's eyes for a few seconds before she started laughing. She hit Bora's shoulder playfully and tried to stand up.

"Nice try, Bora but I'm not falling for your prank" she laughed.

"Bin, it's not a prank. She really is a vampire" Bora tried to say, taking the younger girl by the wrist and pulling her back on the couch.

"She ate with us a lot of times, Bora. We had sex! How would she manage to eat that much? And how would she manage to have sex with me without killing me?" Yubin asked. She really didn't want to believe what Bora was saying.

"I don't know how to explain that either but Jiu-... well Minji, told Yoohyeon that Gahyeon was a complicated case" Bora tried to explain.

Yubin shook her head.

"Vampires can't eat. Maybe they can pretend to eat something but Gahyeon literally ate a whole plate of stuff the other night. And she… when we had sex I was wounded, Bora. My wound was bleeding. A vampire would have tore me apart" Yubin tried again.

"Yoohyeon explained that to me. Why do you think your wound healed so fast? Did she kiss it perhaps?" Bora asked and Yubin nodded her head, looking confused.

"What does that have to do with it? She was just being sweet" the blue haired girl argued.

"She wasn't just being sweet. Vampires can make wounds heal faster by kissing or licking them" Bora explained "She did that to make you heal faster"

Yubin couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was insane.

"So you are telling me, that I taught a vampire all about sex and then proceeded to have sex with her? A lot of it?" Yubin asked with widened eyes.

"I always knew that you searched for special types of girls to have sex with, but really, Yubin? A vampire?" Bora joked.

Yubin rolled her eyes at Bora's joke and took her head between her hands, trying to process what was happening. 

"I-... We kill vampires. We are hunters for god's sake! What should we do? Kill them?? I don't want to kill Gahyeon" she started to ramble. 

"Well... considering that I kissed Siyeon and that Yoohyeon is practically almost fucking Minji too, I don't think we should kill them" Bora laughed, hitting Yubin's thigh.

"How are you so calm about this? I… I've never fallen for anyone…And the one girl I fall for… is a vampire??" Yubin said, weakly.

"Not all vampires are monsters, Yubin... I had a lot of trouble with it at first, just like Yoohyeon and now you, but... these three have good intentions. I don't think that Gahyeon being a vampire should change anything for you, Bin" the small woman tried to reason.

Yubin stayed silent for a few moments, trying to let the new information sink in. She fell for a vampire, she asked her on a date and she had a lot of sex with her. But most importantly, she opened up with a vampire. Gahyeon knew a lot about her, because she felt safe with her, enough to let her walls down. And the first person Yubin allowed to touch her, excluding Miyeon, was a vampire… and there was something that was bothering her.

"Bora… I know vampires can charm people into doing things. I- I explained to you that I never let the girls on the list touch me, except for Miyeon but… The other day I- I let… well, with Gahyeon…" she tried to say, but she couldn't find the words.

"You let her touch you and now you think she charmed you into doing that?" Bora asked and Yubin nodded. "Do you really believe she would do something like that?" 

"No… s-she wouldn't" Yubin said, weakly. Trying to convince herself other than Bora. She looked down, still trying to understand what to do about Gahyeon. "I was scared of vampires before… but after what happened the other day i- it's even worse. I almost died for one of them" Yubin explained.

"She's not like them. I don't exactly remember what their clan was called. But she is from a different clan than those murderous ones Yoohyeon said. She should have a blue rose tattoo somewhere" Bora explained.

"She does! She has a blue rose tattoo on her waist" Yubin quickly said, looking towards Bora. "Does it mean she's one of the good guys?" Yubin asked, scratching her head.

"That's indeed what it means. There are only three people of their clan remaining or something and that tattoo is their signature. Minji has it on her arm and Siyeon should have it somewhere too" the older woman explained, wondering where it could be.

"I'm pretty sure you will be the one to find out where Siyeon's tattoo is" Yubin said with a smirk, nudging Bora's arm.

"Real funny, Bin. But you're right, I hope I will get that privilege" Bora smirked.

"I saw you two, the other night, when she brought you back home" Yubin said with a smile "you looked really happy" she added, taking Bora's hand. She knew that Bora was always the one who joked about sex and feelings, but Yubin could see that she was getting attached to Siyeon.

"I was really happy that's no secret" Bora smiled when Yoohyeon came running down the stairs. She had a black outfit on with a lot of straps and loose threads. She had her hair done in two pigtails that hung over her shoulders with some pins in them. She had some short black shorts on and she had a thigh strap on her left leg. Bora turned to her and raised her eyebrows.

"You look like someone who wants to get laid tonight" she smirked.

Yoohyeon blushed a little and she smiled.

"I won't say you're wrong. If she reveals herself tonight… we'll see what happens" she said with a little smirk. She walked towards Bora and she winked at her "I know you would like to be the one to take this off" she added, pointing at her outfit. Yubin rolled her eyes and brought her hands on her face.

"God I wish I could unsee what I've just imagined" she protested. Bora ignored Yubin and winked at her taller friend.

"When you put your legs on display like that, you know it drives me crazy. I'm jealous of Minji tonight" Bora smirked.

"That's it, I'm out of here" Yubin said, shaking her head, standing up, putting her coat on and walking to the door. "I'll see you later" she said, opening the door, but when she did, she saw a pink haired girl with her fist in the air, ready to knock.

"Gahyeon?! What are y-you doing here?" She asked, sounding a little nervous. Gahyeon looked up at her with a sad smile.

"Am I bothering you?" She asked.

"Uhm...no. It's just that I- I was going o-out with some friends" Yubin explained, trying to push down the little amount of fear she was feeling right now.

"I... I will come back a-another time then... have fun" Gahyeon weakly said, trying to turn around but Yubin stopped her.

"No, wait!" she said, grabbing Gahyeon's wrist "it's not important. I don't have to go" she said, taking off her coat. "Come in" she said, a little bit worried. Gahyeon nodded and entered their cottage looking at Bora and Yoohyeon who were teasing each other at the couch.

"Yoohyeon looks great" she whispered.

Yubin nodded with a smile

"She's about to see a woman she really likes" she said, not explaining that that woman was Minji. 

"I'm sure that woman won't be able to stay calm with legs like that around her" Gahyeon said with a little smile, trying to get her mind off of things.

"I'm sure about that too" Yubin said with a chuckle. She looked at Gahyeon and the girl looked so sad that it was breaking her heart. She tried to push away the fact that Gahyeon was a vampire and she offered her hand to the younger girl. "Wanna go upstairs?" She asked with a sweet smile. Gahyeon nodded and went over to the two other women first to wave at them.

"Hi Gahyeon! You sleeping over again?" Yoohyeon asked, kissing Bora cheek and heading towards the front door.

"I- If Yubin is okay with it… I would love to" Gahyeon weakly said, turning towards the blue haired girl.

"Of course, Gahyeon" Yubin smiled, waving at Yoohyeon. "Have fun and be safe" 

Yoohyeon nodded and walked out of the door, waving at the three girls. 

"So Gahyeon, what brings you here?" Bora asked with a smile.

"I just needed someone to talk to. I had a little fight with Siyeon about something" Gahyeon admitted with a little bow.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure everything will be alright! Sisters are just like this, right? We fight and we love each other even more after it" she said, ruffling Gahyeon and Yubin's hair.

"Yeah, I guess... it's nice to see you again Bora" Gahyeon smiled, reaching for Yubin's hand behind her.

Yubin took her hand and smiled at Bora.

"We will be upstairs if you need anything" she said, starting to walk and holding Gahyeon's hand tightly.

"Don't be too loud tonight, I'm sure Yoohyeon will need her sleep later" Bora chuckled, winking at Yubin who rolled her eyes.

The two younger girls went to Yubin's room and the pink haired girl simply stood still, in the middle of the room, with her head down. 

"Hey" Yubin said softly, taking Gahyeon's head between her hands "what happened?" 

"I had a fight with Siyeon... it-... it's hard to explain. I don't know how to start" Gahyeon sighed.

"Just clear your head… and don't think about anything. Let the words flow" Yubin softly said, caressing Gahyeon's cheeks with her thumbs. "What was it about?"

"She lied about s-something with me... and I- I don't know what to... what to think of it, Yubin" the pink haired girl sighed, sitting on her bed.

Yubin sat down beside Gahyeon and she took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I can't help you if I don't know what this is about" she said, looking at the younger girl. "You look really sad about it and it really hurts to see you like this… but Gahyeon… whatever it was… I'm sure that if your sister lied to you, she did it with the best intentions" Yubin reasoned.

"I'm sure she did but... I need t-time. And I really w-want to explain but... you wouldn't be able to understand" Gahyeon whispered.

"Why do you think I wouldn't be able to understand?" Yubin asked softly "I have a sister too, you know" she said with a smile. She knew that Gahyeon was probably talking about vampires' stuff, but she couldn't let her know that she knew that… yet.

"You just wouldn't o-okay! Just... just hold me please" The younger girl asked with a soft voice.

Yubin pulled the younger girl in for a hug. She kissed the top of her head and she rested her chin on it. 

"It's okay if you can't explain it. I don't need you to. Just… tell me what I can do to help you feel better" the blue haired girl asked.

"You're already making me feel better. You holding me feels nice, Yubin" Gahyeon smiled, leaning into the hug.

"I'll hold you for as much time as you need me to" Yubin said with a sweet smile. "I'm glad you came here… after the fight" she added.

"Where else would I go? I'm safe here" The younger girl chuckled, tilting her head to kiss Yubin's cheek.

Yubin looked at the younger girl. She felt safe in this house… and she was a vampire in a hunters' house. Yubin didn't want to keep it hidden anymore. Yoohyeon will face the truth with Minji tonight… so Yubin could face her own truth with Gahyeon. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes and Yubin used that as an excuse to start a totally random conversation.

"Hey! When someone is sad, the silence is never good" she said with a smile "Let's play a game" Yubin said, giving a kiss on Gahyeon's cheek.

"What kind of 'game' are you talking about, Yubin?" Gahyeon asked, leaning back on Yubin's bed to stretch.

"Let's ask each other some questions! We are going on a date soon, right? Let's get to know each other better" Yubin suggested, with a smile.

"Oh, you were talking about a legit game... I thought you meant a game in which we were both naked and doing stuff" Gahyeon chuckled. "Let's play that game, you suggest! I like it"

Yubin leaned towards Gahyeon with a little smirk, laying down beside her. 

"I would never try to play any other kind of 'game' when you feel this sad" she said softly, while her gaze dropped from Gahyeon's eyes to her lips. 

"You're sweet Yubin. I know you wouldn't. But I can clearly see the way you are looking at my lips" Gahyeon smiled, intertwining fingers with Yubin.

Yubin blushed a little and she quickly sat back up. She didn't want to kiss Gahyeon yet. She wanted to wait until the truth was out… so they could kiss with the knowledge of what they are… without hidden truths. 

"Let's play!" she said, turning towards Gahyeon. "I'll start with the first question. What did you think about me the first time you saw me?" She asked curiously. She didn't want to go straight to the point, so she had to ask 2 or 3 normal questions first.

"I thought you were really sweet for standing up for me. I was about to get angry at the guy and you helped me. I also thought you were beautiful" Gahyeon shyly admitted.

"Of course I had to stand up for you! You were the new beautiful kid in school!" Yubin said with a chuckle. "Your turn!" She said, blushing a little when she heard Gahyeon saying that she thought she was beautiful. The younger girl thought for a while until she looked back up.

"In the beginning, was it your first intention to get me on your list? Or were you genuinely helping me out?" She asked.

"The first day of college… I stood up for you only because I thought you were gorgeous and… you were new so you didn't know about my reputation… it was easier to approach you and add you to the list" Yubin admitted, looking down. "But the second time I stood up for you… that was me genuinely trying to help you. I couldn't stand to see you hurt"

Gahyeon nodded with a little smile.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Yubin, I appreciate that a lot. Your turn again" she said with a soft tone.

"Do you… Do you think what you said about me today at college? During our fight?" Yubin asked, locking eyes with Gahyeon.

"Of course not! I was just really angry and... and I just blew things out of proportion. I'm sorry" the pink haired girl apologized.

"It's okay, I just wanted to be sure you didn't think that" Yubin said with a smile, caressing Gahyeon's cheek. "Your turn"

"Hmm... I don't really know what to ask" Gahyeon thought aloud, thinking for a few moments. "When did you suddenly decide to drop your list?"

"This is a tough one" Yubin protested with a little smile. "I talked with Bora about it… she told me to at least shorten it to three people and I did but then… Something happened, something bad… and I realized that…" she tried to answer, but she couldn't tell her what happened with the vampire and she couldn't tell her that she realized she thought about Gahyeon while she was sure she was dying. "I'll fully answer this at the end of the game, but for now… let's just say that the other day, when I let you… I let you take me, I just knew it was right. I knew I didn't want a list anymore" Yubin said, looking away from Gahyeon.

"That's fair I guess... your turn" the younger girl cheered putting a hand on Yubin's thigh and rubbing it.

"Do you believe in supernatural stuff? Like… I don't know… werewolves, witches… vampires ?" Yubin asked, looking straight in Gahyeon's eyes. The younger girl nodded her head frantically.

"Of course! I always believed in them! I would love to meet a werewolf someday. A wolf like-" Gahyeon replied, stopping herself since she was about to talk about Siyeon.

"A wolf like?" Yubin asked, curiously. She was starting to get worried. Gahyeon was a vampire and she knew wolves?? 

"Like... S-Siyeon... Minji calls her wolf from time to time" Gahyeon admitted, looking down.

Yubin nodded, squeezing Gahyeon's hand 

"Since you believe in supernatural stuff… I have a confession to make" Yubin said, standing up and looking at Gahyeon. Gahyeon looked up at her with a bit of a worried look.

"Yubin? What do you need to say? Oh my god, you are not a wolf right?" She chuckled, thinking that she was joking.

Yubin shook her head and she knew that Gahyeon was thinking she was joking. She had to make her understand she was being serious though. She walked towards her closet and she looked for something behind it. She took her spear and she held it in her hands. 

"Do you know what a hunter is?" She asked, turning towards Gahyeon.

The pink haired girl widened her eyes when she saw the spear and especially the silver tip. Could it be? Was Yubin... a hunter?

Gahyeon shook her head, trying not to panic. Of course she couldn't tell Yubin she knew what hunters were or she would find it strange. 

"Well… they are… umh… Let's say they kill vampires. Only the bad ones though" she said, walking towards the bed. "I'm a hunter… just like Bora and Yoohyeon" she added, looking in Gahyeon's eyes. The younger vampire didn't believe that. She befriended 3 hunters? What if they found out?

"What... a-are you t-talking about? H-hunters? Killing b-bad v-vampires?" Gahyeon tried to fake her knowledge.

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's what we do. Do you remember the wound you kissed the other day? It was a vampire's bite and it almost killed me. I wasn't at Miyeon's, I wasn't sick… I was half dead, in my bed, because a vampire fed on me for minutes" she explained, walking closer to Gahyeon. The pink haired girl knew how much it hurt to be fed on for such a long period of time and she was worried.

"So th-that's why... I m-mean that's i-impossible!" She corrected herself.

"It's the truth… and it hurt a lot. It really hurt a lot Gahyeon… but you kissed it better" Yubin said with a sweet smile.

"That was m-me t-trying to be c-cute" Gahyeon lied with an awkward chuckle, shifting on the bed.

Yubin sat down on the bed, with the spear still in her hands, careful not to put the silver tip anywhere near Gahyeon. 

"I thought… all vampires were the same, you know. But it turned out that they're just like people… There are the good ones and the bad ones" she said, looking at Gahyeon. 

Why was Yubin acting like this? Why was she talking about this? Did she know?

"W-why are y-you t-telling this to... me?" Gahyeon dared to ask.

Yubin looked at the girl and she looked scared. The blue haired girl didn't want to push her to reveal herself… that would be wrong and disrespectful. She just shrugged and stood up again.

"It wasn't directed to you. I just meant that I used to hate apples because in my basket I've found only rotten ones. But now I know that… there are tasty apples too. And I wouldn't mind to find one of them in my basket" she said with a smile, putting the spear back behind the closet. "Your turn" she said.

Gahyeon took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. 

"Minji's going to kill me for this" she mumbled. "Do you know?"

"Do I know what?" Yubin asked, pretending to be confused. She wanted to give Gahyeon all the chances to escape from this topic if she needed to. 

Gahyeon looked down, clenching her fists and letting her fangs come out.

"About this?" She asked, slowly looking up to show them to Yubin.

Yubin nodded, slowly. She couldn't deny she was still a little taken aback about all of this. She just discovered that Gahyeon was a vampire and now she was right in front of her, with her fangs out.

"S-since when? How? W-why are y-you not running a-away" Gahyeon softly asked.

"Bora told me… five minutes before I found you at the door" Yubin said with a weak smile "she found out about Minji and Siyeon" she said, tasting the waters. Gahyeon's eyes widened, she didn't understand.

"How does s-she know ab-about Minji and Siyeon?"

"Apparently they met as vampires and hunters" Yubin said "I've heard them talking about something they had to work on with Minji and Siyeon but I didn't think it was something like this..." Yubin admitted. 

"They j-just revealed th-themselves like that?" Gahyeon asked. Didn't they always teach her to hide her identity?

"I don't think they did. Because Yoohyeon was talking about someone revealing herself tonight… Minji probably. So I'm pretty sure Bora found out in another way" she explained.

"I'm... I'm sorry I hid this from you... and I'm actually happy they didn't tell me about the meetings... I didn't have any training yet... I've only... killed once" Gahyeon admitted.

"We can train together, if you want" Yubin said with a smile "I'm the one trained for hand-to-hand combat in the team so… I'm pretty sure we can do almost the same training"

Gahyeon shyly nodded, still trying to comprehend all of this.

"I need vampire training first t-though... I've been having trouble with t-these lately" Gahyeon said, poking her fangs.

"Can I come closer?" Yubin asked, still not understanding how all of this worked. Gahyeon nodded and Yubin walked towards her.

"Are you... mm... young? In vampire age?" She asked, looking at her fangs. Maybe that could explain the trouble with them.

"I'm 51, Minji said that it means I'm right in the middle of my teenage vampire years" Gahyeon answered.

Yubin nodded and looked in Gahyeon's eyes.

"I have… Two questions" she said, softly. "We… umh… we had sex and I've taken you and you've taken me… how… how did you manage to do it without...you know… killing me in the process?" Yubin shyly asked.

"Siyeon and Minji focussed on training my control. I can say I have a lot of control over myself but sometimes I lose it... the first time that we... that we kissed here my fangs actually came out so I hid my head down and... when we had sex with that wound on your shoulder... it was really hard" Gahyeon admitted.

Yubin smiled and cupped Gahyeon's cheek with a hand.

"D- Does it bother you that… That I'm a hunter?" Yubin asked, looking in Gahyeon's eyes. She could imagine that it wasn't easy being in a room with someone who can handle a spear with a silver tip, when you are a vampire.

"I am because in the first place I'm not in the room with a hunter, I'm in a room with you" Gahyeon whispered in a soft tone.

Yubin smiled and she pointed at Gahyeon's fangs.

"Can you let them back in? I… I really need to kiss you right now" she said shyly, making another step towards Gahyeon.

"I'm trying to" Gahyeon sighed "but I have another question. When you were talking about the apples. Were you referring to me as the tasty apple because of that one time you..." she added, pointing downwards between her legs.

"Oh my god, I've turned you into a perv!" Yubin chuckled, hitting Gahyeon's arm. "I was trying to be romantic, saying that you were a tasty apple in a basket of rotten one and you think about that!" She protested, turning her back to Gahyeon and crossing her arms on her chest.

"I... I'm sorry... I don't know why I thought that" Gahyeon apologized, still trying to let her fangs go back in.

"Did you ever… want to bite me?" Yubin asked her, with her back still turned to Gahyeon.

"I don't think I did on purpose. But maybe subconsciously... yes" the vampire said.

Yubin nodded and turned towards Gahyeon.

"D-Do you still want to go on a date with m- me?" She asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"Why would my mind have changed about that? Yes, I'm surprised that you're a hunter but you are still Lee Yubin" Gahyeon chuckled.

Yubin smiled and hugged Gahyeon tightly. She was hugging a vampire and she wasn't scared about that. 

"I was thinking… Me, Yoohyeon and Bora… we are terrible as hunters" she chuckled. "The three of us fell for vampires" she laughed, but she suddenly stopped and she broke the hug, realizing what she said. 

"You f-fell for me?" Gahyeon asked, looking in Yubin's eyes.

"I-... I didn't mean…" Yubin tried to say, but she knew it was impossible to take that back. She sat on the bed to put some distance between her and Gahyeon. "When the vampire was biting me and I realized it was impossible for Bora and Yoohyeon to save me, I thought about both of them. I'd hate not to be able to annoy Yooh anymore and I had regret for the way I treated Bora lately. I realized I wouldn't have a chance to fix that. And I… I don't know why but I thought about you and about the fact that you asked me to text you to let you know that evening was fine. And I knew I wouldn't be able to write that text and I- I regretted the way I said goodbye to you in the morning. Realizing I was dying… I wished I would have done more.." she admitted, looking down. 

Gahyeon felt like crying when she heard that. Her heart was beating really fast and it felt wonderful. Yubin truly cared for her. She thought of her when she was dying and that was... indescribable. 

Yubin kept looking down and the fact that Gahyeon wasn't saying anything was scaring her to death. 

"Gahyeon I… I know you want to meet new people and maybe you… maybe you need to get to know them before you decide if what you feel towards me is something different. So I'm not asking anything of you… just… just know that I'm here for you" Yubin said, finally daring to look up "And only for you" she added. 

Gahyeon looked at her, deep in Yubin’s eyes. She didn’t need to meet anyone else. She didn’t need time to decide what she felt. The young vampire grabbed Yubin by the waist and pulled her close to her.

“Don’t be crazy, Yubin” she whispered, still not having broken eye contact.

Yubin held her gaze and she felt lost in those beautiful eyes. She mentally laughed at herself… of course she had to reject dozens of humans… to fall for a vampire. Yubin cupped Gahyeon's cheek and waited for her to continue. 

"I so badly want these fangs to go back in. I need to show you something once they do" Gahyeon quietly chuckled.

Yubin chuckled and realized that maybe the fangs won't go back in because Gahyeon felt nervous somehow. The whole situation was a mess after all. She pulled Gahyeon closer and she gently kissed her cheek many times, slowly. Gahyeon's fangs were a few inches from Yubin's neck, but the hunter wanted to show her that she wasn't afraid of her. 

"Who invented kisses? Why did they make us use our mouths? The only part where us vampires are inconvenienced" Gahyeon pouted with a cute voice.

"Shhh, just relax" Yubin said softly, still kissing Gahyeon's cheek and hugging her closer "Don't think about them"

The pink haired girl nodded and sighed. "Since we can't kiss... I think it was your turn for a question" Gahyeon said.

"Why can you eat?" Yubin asked, stopping the kisses and looking in Gahyeon's eyes.

"That's the thing me and Siyeon fought about. Apparently she turned me into a vampire about 30 years ago... but something went wrong or something so... I'm a half-vampire" she explained.

"That is actually a good thing, isn't it?" Yubin said, raising her eyebrows "You are a vampire but you can easily blend in with humans" she cheered, when she suddenly processed what Gahyeon had said. "Wait… She turned you? She… she is not your sister?" 

"Minji explained that she is my blood sister. Which is enough to be her real sister in vampire law but yes... she turned me... they met me 30 years ago and I had... abusive parents... They tried to save me but that night I ended up d-dying... well... almost" Gahyeon told her.

"T- That's horrible… I'm so sorry Gahyeon" Yubin said, pulling the girl into a tight hug. "Why did you fight with her though?" she asked.

"Siyeon... Siyeon asked Minji to get rid of all my memories before the point where she turned me and replaced them with fake ones" Gahyeon sighed and Yubin widened her eyes. Minji could do that?

"Vampires can do that?" Yubin asked, cupping Gahyeon's face. "I get why you're angry at her… she shouldn't have done that. It's probably better to live with horrible memories than fake ones" Yubin said and Gahyeon nodded. "But, you know… I don't think I would blame her for that" she added.

"Vampires can't do that. Minji can. She was apparently a huge deal back in our clan when she and Siyeon still lived in the village" Gahyeon explained. "And I get why she did it. It's weird I'm angry but at the same time... I understand and I'm grateful in a way"

"If it was the other way around… if you were the one who watched Siyeon suffer all of that… if you watched her being hurt and die… Wouldn't you erase all of that from her memory? Wouldn't you want to give her a new start, without the pain of the past dragging her down?" Yubin said, holding Gahyeon's hand.

Gahyeon stayed silent and just nodded. She would. She didn't want Siyeon to be hurt or remember being hurt. The youngest vampire couldn't bring herself to say that though. She needed to be angry now.

"Thanks Yubin"

The hunter just nodded and smiled at her.

"I know you're not ready to forgive her… but you know you would have done the same" she said, kissing the girl's forehead. "And Gahyeon…" she called.

"Yes?" the vampire said, weakly. Was she about to be scolded again?

"I think you can kiss me now" Yubin whispered against Gahyeon's cheek when she noticed her fangs weren't visible anymore. The younger girl chuckled because she didn't notice that herself.

"Before I do that... I want to ask something... you said you turned me into a 'perv' before, what is that?" She whispered back with a smile.

Yubin scratched the back of her head and looked down. 

"Why do you have to ruin every romantic moment I try to create with a lot of effort?" Yubin weakly protested.

"I didn't mean to ruin it... I'm sorry. I was just curious... is it something bad?" The pink haired girl worried.

"Usually yes but… I said it playfully. If someone says it playfully in a couple it means that one of them is… uhm… constantly thinking about sex" she tried to explain.

"With you that sounds... pretty accurate" Gahyeon laughed before pecking Yubin's lips.

"We are a couple of pervs then" she said, rolling her eyes. "Now can we stop talking about pervs and sex? You said you wanted to show me something when your fangs went back in… I'm waiting" Yubin said, with a shy smile.

Gahyeon smiled at her and cupped her face into her hands with utmost care. Slowly closing the distance and bringing their lips together as she guided Yubin down on the bed.

Yubin sat on the bed and laid down when Gahyeon crawled on top of her, slowly. She put her hands on the vampire's waist and she pulled her closer, melting into the kiss. Gahyeon moved her lips against those of the blue haired girl, really slowly and passionately.

Yubin was losing herself in this slow kiss with Gahyeon. It was so caring, so passionate and so slow that she could feel Gahyeon's feelings through her lips.

Gahyeon kept up her movements, looking into Yubin's eyes. She wanted to let her know she was hers in this way.

Yubin felt everything Gahyeon wanted to tell her with that kiss and she just tried to make her understand that she felt the same way. She didn't need a list anymore. She didn't need Miyeon, Eunbin, none of them. She needed and wanted Gahyeon. She wasn't afraid to be alone… she didn't know why, but she felt like she would never be alone again.

After a few moments Gahyeon pulled back and looked down at Yubin with the biggest smile.

"Was that worth the wait, Yubin?"

Yubin nodded, smiling at her.

"Best kiss I've ever had" she admitted, giving a quick peck on Gahyeon's lips. "I want you to kiss me like that every day" 

"Only once a day? Well, I expected more" Gahyeon teased "and I remember that you once hated slow kisses"

"I didn't hate them… I just said they were for lovers! And I didn't do love" Yubin said, cupping Gahyeon's cheek and looking her in the eyes.

"What's your opinion on that now, Yubin?" The vampire whispered.

"I still think that they're for lovers… slow kisses don't really make sense if there aren't feelings involved" Yubin whispered back, rubbing her thumb against Gahyeon's cheek.

"But?" Gahyeon asked knowing that Yubin wanted to say more. She could see it in her eyes.

"But now there are feelings involved… A lot of them" Yubin admitted, whispering against Gahyeon's lips.

"I'm glad you feel that too" Gahyeon whispered with a smile. "So, what shall we do now? It's almost 10pm" she suddenly said, changing the topic.

"Did we miss dinner?" Yubin said, chuckling. "I bet Bora wanted to call us but she was afraid to interrupt something" she laughed. "Are you hungry or…?" Yubin asked, giving a peck on Gahyeon's lips.

"I am not yet, but... if I get hungry... I have my dinner here with me. Right under me" Gahyeon chuckled.

"I will take my spear and turn you into a skewer" Yubin replied with a laugh. "Even though… is it true what they say?" Yubin asked, shyly. "Can you make the bite... pleasant?"

"Of course that's true... we can bite to kill or... bite to p-pleasure. They s-say it's better than an o-orgasm" Gahyeon replied, a little bit shy.

"Have you… ever done that?" Yubin asked, looking in Gahyeon's eyes.

"Who would I have done that with? My teammates?" The pink haired vampire laughed.

"Do you want to?" Yubin said, in a whisper, ignoring Gahyeon's joke.

"What? Bite my teammates? No thanks, Minji would go crazy if her baby did that to her" Gahyeon continued teasing.

Yubin sighed and threw her head back in desperation, looking at the ceiling. 

"You are unbelievable" she said, sounding defeated.

"What's wrong, Yubin?" Gahyeon asked with a pout, sounding like an innocent angel.

"I meant… do you want to bite someone? Someone that is not in your team, maybe?" Yubin said, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Ah! You should've said that from the beginning! Of course! If someone asked, for sure" she replied with a smirk.

"Isn't it painful for you though? You have to control yourself all the time right? Is it difficult to stop?" Yubin said, looking at Gahyeon.

"Depends on what the blood tastes like and how much the person means to the vampire. The worst thing that can happen is the person losing consciousness" Gahyeon explained.

Yubin caressed her cheek and she couldn't believe she was actually considering this. Why was she curious about it? And why did she want to know if Gahyeon liked her blood? She was sure she was slowly going crazy. 

"W- Would you… do it with me?" Yubin asked, looking deeply in Gahyeon's eyes, hoping that this time the girl wouldn't joke about it.

"Are you asking that as if I would ever say no to you? I even have something to confess about this topic, about the first time we kissed in your room" Gahyeon shyly admitted, remembering how she felt back then.

"Wh-what is it?" Yubin asked with a shaky voice.

"You were… making me feel good and my mind started to go in weird places. I felt like… I was about to lose control and I- I did it, in my head. I bit you, I fed on you...I made you feel good until you...uhm… lost consciousness" Gahyeon admitted, looking in Yubin's eyes.

"Glad to know I made you feel that way" Yubin chuckled "but I'd rather stay conscious so I can talk about it after"

Gahyeon nodded and her gaze dropped on Yubin's neck. 

"I can't believe it" she suddenly said with a chuckle "You are about to take another of my first times" she chuckled.

"I guess I am, I seem to be quite good at that with you" Yubin joked and Gahyeon couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I'll bite you and then we will go to sleep, sounds good?" She asked.

Yubin nodded and she placed her hands on Gahyeon's waist.

"God, I have to be crazy" she mumbled to herself. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. But with Gahyeon… it didn't seem a bad idea.

"You are crazy" Gahyeon said, licking Yubin's neck "for me" she added before slowly sinking her fangs in her skin.

Yubin whimpered a little when she felt the fangs piercing her skin. She tightened her grip on Gahyeon's waist, as she prepared herself for the pain she felt with the other vampire. But to her surprise, the pain quickly turned into pleasure.

Yubin arched her back as Gahyeon slowly started drinking. She never expected that a bite could feel this good. Gahyeon was right, it did feel amazing. She let out a little moan as she leaned into the feeling.

Gahyeon drank carefully and really slowly, to make this last longer for Yubin. As the hunter arched her back, Gahyeon felt a little shiver of pleasure by drinking Yubin's blood. It tasted amazing, she had never tasted anything like it. 

She started combing Yubin's hair slowly, feeling the silky hair in between her fingers as Yubin started breathing irregularly and moaning more frequently. The young vampire was happy she was doing good and proud of herself because she was still fully in control.

"G-Gahyeon" the older girl moaned, pushing her body closer to Gahyeon's one. She wrapped her legs around the younger girl's waist and she moved her arms to Gahyeon's shoulder. How could this feel so good? 

The vampire took another long sip of blood, making Yubin moan out loud before she slowly started pulling her fangs out. She didn't want this to last too long to avoid the risk of losing control.

Yubin had to fight the urge to stop Gahyeon from pulling back. She gently rubbed her hands on Gahyeon's back, trying to catch her breath.

"N- Now you have b-been… my f-first time too" she said, panting against Gahyeon's lips.

"I'm happy I gave you a first time too" Gahyeon chuckled, pecking Yubin's lips. "Did you like it, Bin?" 

"I'm pretty sure… you already… know the answer to that" Yubin said with a smile, still totally out of breath. "H- How... do I taste?" She asked, shyly.

"You are a tasty apple too! You taste amazing" Gahyeon whispered in a husky voice, licking the two holes her fangs left behind with a flat tongue.

Yubin closed her eyes at the sensation and she pulled Gahyeon down beside her. She turned her head and she slowly kissed Gahyeon's lips, not caring about the fangs.

"Tomorrow you will have to drag me to college" she chuckled, turning to the side and waiting for Gahyeon to spoon her.

"I will gladly do that, I'm strong enough" Gahyeon chuckled. "And does the strong hunter want the little vampire to spoon her, Yubin" she mocked.

"The strong hunter is really tired, because the little vampire fed on her" Yubin chuckled, patting her waist with her hand and turning around with puppy eyes and a little pout.

"Then the little vampire who had a nice dinner shall grant your request" Gahyeon smiled, spooning Yubin and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Yubin smiled and snuggled closer to Gahyeon. 

"I would never have thought that one day, I would be willingly sleeping in a vampire's arms, feeling completely safe" Yubin mumbled, closing her eyes and feeling really tired.

"You think I thought I would ever be here with a hunter? If Minji wasn't doing things with Yoohyeon, she would probably scold me and Siyeon would kill me" Gahyeon whispered.

"No, Minji would scold you and Siyeon would kill ME" Yubin said with a weak chuckle. "She really came for my head the other day. She cares about you so much"

"I know she does... just like Bora does for you... you know, now that I know all of this, it seems like our two groups are mirrored, like there is a mirror in between us" the pink haired girl said.

Yubin nodded, she had thought about it too. 

"Our story is kind of the same, Gahyeon" she said, realizing that she had never talked about this with her. "My parents died when I was 6 and Bora's parents took me in. We grew up together and she's a big sister to me. Just like Siyeon took you in. We weren't born with sisters… but they chose to be sisters for us" she said, turning a little towards Gahyeon.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if it was fate that our two groups mixed together. We all seem to fit perfectly for each other" the younger girl replied, pecking Yubin's lips with a smile.

"I think it is fate" Yubin confirmed. "I mean… what are the odds? Three vampires and three hunters?" she chuckled. "And think about it… we started it all, Gahyeon. That first day at college, we made everyone meet" 

"We did, they should really thank us properly" Gahyeon yawned and Yubin widened her eyes.

"Vampires can get sleepy" the blue haired girl laughed.

"We sure do" Gahyeon said with another yawn as she stretched a little and snuggled closer again, to spoon Yubin. The blue haired girl laughed again 

"Let's sleep then. Tomorrow we have a heavy day at college and I think we should tell everyone that we know about each other. The sooner we make this clear, the sooner the two groups can start training together for this mission thing" she said, resting her hands on Gahyeon's arms on her waist.

"I agree, let's sleep! Good night, Yubs" Gahyeon said, kissing the back of her head.

"Good night, baby" Yubin replied, with a smile on her lips. She closed her eyes and she wanted to think about everything that happened but she was too tired. She intertwined her fingers with Gahyeon's and she relaxed completely. It was a habit of hers, thinking about what happened during the day, when she was about to fall asleep… but tonight she couldn't do it and she didn't want to. She wanted to enjoy this feeling, she wanted to think about the two of them and nothing else.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments down below, much love ♥

Question of the chapter: Who is your favorite character so far and why?

Authors answers:

I think we will skip this question, since we know much more about them than you so we might be influenced in our choice ;)


	32. Chapter 32

We are back with the usual update after a weekend break!

It was already 9pm and Yoohyeon was in the alley, looking at the rooftops to see if she could spot the vampire. She had dressed up tonight and was really proud of her outfit. Her two pigtails over her shoulders with pins in them, her black outfit with straps and loose strands, her black shorts and a thigh strap. All with the thought that tonight was the night Minji would reveal herself.

She was nervously playing with her hands and looking around. She even came here 5 minutes before 9 to maybe see that the vampire was already here and just like always, once she set foot in this alley, her heart started beating faster. It was the place where they shared their first kiss and where they practically confessed.

She kept looking at the rooftops when suddenly two familiar, soft hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who" someone whispered in her ear.

Yoohyeon chuckled and removed the hands from her eyes. She took a deep breath and she turned around, hoping to see the girl without the mask. She hoped Minji would be ready to reveal herself to Yoohyeon. She couldn't help but smile when she turned around and she saw that the woman didn't have the mask on. But Yoohyeon was going to make her pay for keeping her in the dark all that time.

"Minji? What are you doing here?" She said, pretending to be surprised "You shouldn't walk alone in alleys at night, it's dangerous!"

"I-... I know it's dangerous but... why are you here then? Looking like that?" Minji asked, really nervous for tonight. She just needed to say one thing so that they could be together.

"I'm waiting for someone, don't worry, I won't be alone" Yoohyeon said, taking Minji by the shoulder and slightly pushing her away. "Don't worry about me! If you know it's dangerous, go home and be safe"

Minji took a deep breath and looked Yoohyeon in the eyes.

"Yooh, have... have you n-not f-figured it... it out yet?" She nervously asked, scratching her arm.

"Figured what out?" Yoohyeon asked, tilting her head to the side and pretending to be confused. "Look Minji...I don't want to be rude… but I'm waiting for someone and she will be here any minute. I really really REALLY like this woman and I don't think she will appreciate seeing me with a gorgeous woman like you" Yoohyeon said, trying not to laugh. The vampire didn't really know what to do, she didn't have the guts to just say.

"I'm sorry for bothering y-you but... you say I'm g-gorgeous right? S-so you checked me out? W-what do you t-think about t-this hairstyle? The o-outfit?" Minji asked, trying to make it obvious.

"I've known you for a while now, of course I know you are gorgeous. Now I just really don't have the time" Yoohyeon said, pretending to look around as if she was waiting for someone.

Minji grabbed the hunter by the shoulders, making her look into her eyes.

"Can you please look into my eyes? Do you n-not... do you not see it, Yooh?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"See what?" Yoohyeon asked again, pretending to sound exasperated. "You have really beautiful eyes Minji, congrats! But I'm still waiting for my girl here" Yoohyeon said, freeing herself from Minji's hands. Minji was so happy to hear the silver haired woman call her 'my girl' if only she realized that 'her girl' was standing right in front of her. Minji cursed herself she was too much of a coward to say it directly.

"K-kiss me Y-yooh! You... you will s-see" she tried desperately.

"What?!" Yoohyeon yelled, widening her eyes and pretending to be shocked. "I'm flattered, but not interested. You really are a gorgeous woman Minji… but as I told you… I'm waiting for my girl. I won't kiss anyone but her" she added, locking eyes with Minji.

The vampire should at least have taken the mask with her so she could put it on right now and show her, but she didn't.

"Yoohyeon... y-your g-girl is not c-coming... anymore" she weakly said.

"W- What? Why do you say that?" Yoohyeon asked, pretending to be confused. "You don't even know her. She would never stand me up" she added.

"No of course she... she w-would never stand you up... I didn't m-mean that I... I meant that... she is... a-already here" Minji stuttered.

Yoohyeon tilted her head to the side again and she looked at Minji, confused. She turned to the other way and she started looking around.

"Where?" She asked, scratching her head. The vampire took another deep breath, reaching out for Yoohyeon's hand and taking it in her own.

"Right h-here... in f-front of you. M-me. I-its... me. I-... I am Jiu" Minji shyly admitted, looking down, scared of the hunter's reaction.

Yoohyeon took her hands to her mouth, pretending to be shocked. She took a step back and she looked at Minji with widened eyes.

"I'm sorry for... for lying and p-pretending. I... I was s-scared for my group with you b-being a hunter and all and I d-didn't know if you liked me, s-so I u-used my other n-name and the mask to-" Minji started rambling, constantly apologizing.

Yoohyeon couldn't help but burst into laughter. She looked up at Minji and she just kept laughing seeing how nervous she was.

"Why a-are you laughing? T-this is no j-joke, I'm not lying I... I am Jiu-" Minji continued.

"I know you are, Minji. I know Monica is Siyeon and I know that the third member you didn't want to let us meet was Gahyeon. It would have been complicated, with her pink hair, right?" Yoohyeon said, looking straight into Minji's eyes.

The vampire was baffled. Yoohyeon knew?! How? She was sure she didn't make a mistake that she did everything perfectly to hide her identity. How did she find out?

"You knew?! How and why... why didn't you tell me? I was so nervous" Minji whispered.

"I didn't want to push you to reveal yourself. I wanted you to be ready" Yoohyeon said, looking away. "Bora was the one who figured it out. She recognized Siyeon… her eyes and she connected the dots. When she told me, I finally understood why I felt so attracted by Minji… even though I felt already so attracted by Jiu" she explained.

"God damnit, Singnie, why do you need to have such a gorgeous and unique face" Minji chuckled, looking at Yoohyeon with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for lying to you all this time... just know that I wanted to reveal myself much earlier to... to be with you, if you still want to of course"

"I'll have to think about that" Yoohyeon said, pretending to feel betrayed. She made a step towards Minji. "Did you have fun the other day? Making me go crazy as Minji, while we were baking? You made me feel so bad towards Jiu" she whispered.

"I thought I heard you repeat my vampire name to yourself a couple of times. I didn't know that I made you go crazy though... how did I do that?" She asked, faking innocence.

"Don't play this game with me, Minji. You knew what you were doing" Yoohyeon said, looking angry, slowly pushing Minji towards the wall, until her back hit it.

"I really don't know Yooh... care to elaborate?" Minji asked with a little smile, looking the hunter deep in the eyes.

Yoohyeon looked at the vampire in the eyes and she cupped her face with a hand.

"I finally know what you look like" she whispered, with a sweet smile.

"You do, and I'm happy you know. Just a question, did 'Minji' make you wanna do bad things that day?" The vampire asked in a teasing whisper.

"She did" Yoohyeon admitted, slowly leaning in and brushing her lips against Minji's. "I think I like Minji better than Jiu"

"You're in luck, I like 'Minji' better too" Minji chuckled. "I was s-scared and unsure you wouldn't like me" Minji pouted a little, looking down.

"How could I not like you?" The hunter asked, pulling Minji even closer. "Can I give you our first official kiss without mask?" She asked, with a little chuckle.

"Since when do you ask to kiss me? Just ki-" Minji tried to say but she couldn't finish her sentence since Yoohyeon pushed her against the wall and locked lips with her.

Minji wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon's waist, pulling her closer. She moved her lips against the hunter's ones, finally feeling free of that damn weight on her shoulders that was her mask.

Yoohyeon kissed her hungrily. She started out slow but the kiss turned heated really quick. She wanted more now that all of the barriers between them were broken down. She bit Minji's lip, making the vampire moan and taking that chance to slip her tongue in. Minji couldn't stay still and was eagerly searching for the hem of Yoohyeon's shirt on the backside.

Yoohyeon cupped Minji's cheeks and she deepened the kiss even more. She wanted her so badly. She wanted everything that Minji could give her. She quickly brought her hands down, letting them slip under Minji's shirt. The vampire moaned softly when she felt Yoohyeon's hands on her bare back. She wanted to do the same, she wanted Yoohyeon but she didn't want to be too eager not to scare her.

"Can you… take me somewhere where… There's a bed?" Yoohyeon said, trying to catch her breath and making her intentions clear.

Minji was surprised by Yoohyeon's boldness and she wanted to pick the girl up in her arms, take her somewhere where there was a bed and make the hunter hers. But she couldn't, not yet.

"Yooh" she whispered, looking the younger girl straight in the eyes "this might sound totally crazy coming from my mouth but I-... I want to wait a little bit more" she said weakly. 

“W-wait? Why? Are you... Are you not sure about this? D-did I do something wrong?” Yoohyeon worried, taking Minji’s hands in hers and looking her in the eyes.

"No, not at all Yooh" she reassured the younger girl. "I'm sure about this and you didn't do anything wrong. I-... I did" Minji admitted, caressing Yoohyeon's cheek. The younger girl smiled and combed through Minji’s beautiful black hair.

“What do you mean you did something wrong? What did you do then?” Yoohyeon chuckled, still holding her gaze. Minji wanted to tell her everything, she wanted to tell her what the problem was but she couldn't find the courage to do it.

"Just… let me a little bit of time to fix it, okay?" She whispered. 

“Time to fix what, Minji? You are worrying me here... What did you do that was wrong?” Yoohyeon pushed on, putting a hand on the older woman’s shoulder.

Minji sighed and looked down, trying to find the courage to say it. She had never thought that it was something wrong, until she met Yoohyeon. It never felt wrong before. 

"I k-kissed Siyeon" the vampire admitted, trying to omit the fact that it was happening regularly.

“Didn’t you say that you kissed Siyeon before? Just like me and Bora kissed and had sex? Why would that be a problem now, Minji” Yoohyeon chuckled but when Minji’s face didn’t change, the silver haired girl really knew what she meant. “You mean recently, don’t you?”

Minji nodded, not daring to look up. 

"I kissed her today...she… she fought with Gahyeon and she was so hurt and I just-" Minji tried to say, but she stopped when she noticed that Yoohyeon was putting some distance between them.

“Didn’t we... didn’t we agree to be e-exclusive? Like, not do a-anything with anyone else... I know i-it’s harder for you but... I at least expected that-” Yoohyeon tried to say.

"I'm sorry, Yooh. I really am" Minji whispered, walking a little bit closer to the hunter. "I just… I couldn't find it in my heart to reject her tonight. She thought Gahyeon hated her and she was just… she wanted to know that I was there for her and I- I couldn't… deny her that" Minji tried to justify herself.

“By kissing her? You can’t show that you are there for her in any other way but kiss her? I know you two have been through a lot and always have been kissing and stuff, but really Minji?” Yoohyeon asked, sounding a bit defeated.

"I've never thought it was something wrong… It was me and her… it's always been me and her, everyone else couldn't even compete" Minji admitted, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes. "But now… f-for the first time in my long life, that kiss felt wrong" 

“Then why did you still kiss her? Even though you promised me that?”

"I- I don't know. I… I love her. It's a different kind of love but-" Minji was trying to explain when Yoohyeon pulled back, starting to walk backwards, trying to put distance between them. Minji quickly grabbed her wrist. "W-Wait please… try… try to understand me. I'm 260 years old, Yooh. We've been through things you can't even imagine and we… we only had each other. She left everything behind to stay with me" Minji started to explain.

“And I left all of my assumptions and bad memories with vampires behind me to be with you. I made that difficult choice for you and now you are telling me that you can’t change that behavior?” Yoohyeon scoffed.

"T-that's not what I'm saying. I want to change that… I just… It's just not that easy. Our 'pack' is not in a good place right now and Gahyeon is at your place because she probably hates both of us… Siyeon more than me and I- I'm the leader. I can't let the pack fall apart and m-me rejecting Siyeon right now would be the end of our group" Minji tried to explain, taking Yoohyeon's hand.

“Oh, so you are saying that you are... c-cheating... on me to keep your pack intact is that your ultimate excuse, Minji? Because if it is, that’s low” the hunter whispered.

"T- That's not an excuse" Minji said, shaking her head. "Yoohyeon, why would I be here, saying it to your face? I could just keep doing it and not saying anything. Cheating was never a problem for me with other people before!" She said, raising her voice a little. "But it… it is now. I don't want to do it, I-" Minji whispered, sighing. How could she explain vampire group's dynamics to a human?

“Oh, so you cheated all the time before me? You basically made a promise to me, saying we were exclusive, while you can’t stop fucking around? What’s the point in promising that then?” Yoohyeon scoffed, turning her back to Minji.

"N-No! Wait I-" Minji said panicking and turning Yoohyeon towards her, holding her shoulders "I didn't fuck around! Since I made that promise I- I didn't have sex with Siyeon. I didn't have sex with anyone" Minji said, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes.

“After what you just told me, it’s really hard to believe that. Why would you not cheat on me as well? You already kissed Siyeon, why wouldn’t you have done it with someone else?”

"I-I didn't Yooh! I swear I didn't!" Minji pleaded, knowing that it was impossible for the girl to believe her right now. "I want to kiss you… I want to have sex with you and no one else" she whispered "I want to be yours and I want you to be mine… only mine"

“You have always been good with words, ever since we first met, but your deeds weren’t as impressive. Why would you only want to do that with me? What makes me special, what is my guarantee that you don’t go somewhere else to fuck someone’s brains out after this?” the hunter challenged, still a bit angry.

"I- I don't-" Minji tried to say, but what could she say? She couldn't offer anything to Yoohyeon, she couldn't prove to her that she was telling the truth… she had no guarantee. The hunter was right, she was always good with words, that's how she made her way through life, with flattering words. And now that she really needed her ability to use words, she didn't have any. "I don't have a guarantee t-to give you… I just-" she sighed, not able to find the words.

"You just what? You want me to trust you blindly like I already did? I trusted you and now you're here telling me you kissed someone else" the younger woman pushed, looking in Minji's eyes.

"L- Let me show you" Minji whispered, holding Yoohyeon's gaze and making a step towards the hunter. 

"Showing me with a kiss won't work this time, Minji. It just won't" Yoohyeon weakly said, letting her shoulders drop down, doing the same with her head.

"I- I can't show you with words because you don't trust them… I can't show you with a kiss because i-it won't work. I- I don't know how to… how… w-what do you want me to do Yoohyeon?" Minji whispered as the tears were threatening to fall.

"I don't know what you could do, Minji. I just know that I want you to be the one that does an effort this time" 

"I- I will… Just give me a chance and I will show you that y-you can trust me" Minji pleaded, cupping Yoohyeon's face and forcing her to look at her in the eyes.

"Do you p-promise me that you w-will be 200% faithful this t-time? But like, actually promise me?" Yoohyeon whispered, holding her gaze.

"I will Yooh, I promise you I will" she whispered, kissing Yoohyeon's forehead. "D- Do you believe me?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"M-maybe" Yoohyeon responded with a little smile, seeing how badly Minji wanted her to believe her and give her a chance.

Minji pulled Yoohyeon closer and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. The hunter was surprised about the action because Minji was usually a touchy kind of girl but not in the 'hug kind of touch'. Minji felt like she was about to lose Yoohyeon and now that the girl said that she could try to trust her, she felt like she was able to breathe again.

"God what did you do to me, Yoohyeon?" She whispered weakly. The taller girl chuckled and lightly kissed Minji's hair.

"You tell me, what did I do to you?" She asked in the sweetest voice.

"I wish I knew" Minji admitted with a little smile, still not letting go of Yoohyeon. "And I wish I could show you what I'm feeling" she added weakly.

"Well maybe you c-could show me if... if you stop h-hugging me to death" the silver haired girl chuckled, tapping Minji's shoulder. Minji quickly let go of Yoohyeon, cupping her cheeks again.

"D- Did I hurt you? I- I'm sorry! I was so happy that yo-" she was trying to say when she was stopped by a pair of lips on hers.

"You're good with words but god... sometimes you should really learn to shut the fuck up" Yoohyeon laughed, kissing her again. Minji smiled against Yoohyeon's lips and brought her hands to the hunter's waist, pulling her closer. 

"Maybe I don't shut up because I want you to make me shut up" she chuckled, giving a peck on Yoohyeon's lips.

"Yeah nice try, but not this time Minji" the hunter said with a roll of her eyes. "And really that's how you kiss me? A simple peck?"

"I- I didn't want to push it. I didn't know if you wanted to, now that… now that you know" Minji admitted, locking eyes with the hunter.

"I told you that I was willing to give you one last chance and literally kissed you twice, do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Minji didn't reply, she gently pushed Yoohyeon against the wall and she leaned in, slowly. The girl said that wouldn't work but she was going to try anyway. She would try to show her everything that she was feeling, in a kiss. Giving her the sweetest and passionate kiss she could manage to give. Yoohyeon let herself be guided by Minji and slowly moved her lips against Minji's, trying to feel everything the vampire wanted her to feel.

Minji gently cupped Yoohyeon's cheek, brushing her thumb against the hunter's skin as she deepened the kiss slowly. She wanted Yoohyeon to feel everything. The desperate need of her, the want, the care. 

The younger woman smiled into the kiss and tilted her head a little to feel Minji even better. She slowly brought her hands to Minji's shoulders and let them rest there.

The vampire kissed her softly and slowly for a while, before pulling away. She smiled against Yoohyeon's lips and she looked at her in the eyes 

"I'm… I'm so glad you know the truth now. About everything. About my identity and about me k-kissing Siyeon. I want t-to make you a promise Yooh" she said, cupping her girl's cheeks.

"Can we stop talking about you kissing other people? It makes me feel... jea- weird" Yoohyeon said, correcting herself. "And what's your promise, Minji?"

"Were you about to s-say jealous?" Minji whispered, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"Sh-shut up! T-tell me about the p-promise instead of your s-stupid questions" the taller girl stuttered, hitting Minji's arm.

"No I-... I want you to answer that first. A-Are you jealous of me?" She whispered sweetly, caressing the hunter's cheek.

"Y-yes... I don't want to t-think about that" the hunter honestly admitted, turning a bit red. Minji smiled, still caressing Yoohyeon's cheek with her thumb.

"I'm jealous of you too, Yooh" she admitted, trying to hold the hunter's gaze. "Now I understand what you were talking about the other day… I- I can't even try to think about you in someone else's arms… it would m-make me go insane" she admitted weakly.

"So no crazy threesome plans with me then anymore?" Yoohyeon asked, looking in Minji's eyes, proud that she dared to ask that.

"No crazy threesome plans with or without you in it" Minji whispered. "I couldn't look at someone else touching you and I don't want to be touched by anybody else" she admitted, looking straight in Yoohyeon's eyes.

"Well rest in peace my bucket list" Yoohyeon joked, sticking her tongue out at Minji. "So... your promise?"

"No more lies" Minji whispered against Yoohyeon's lips "I won't lie to you about anything. About my identity, about my past, about Siyeon… Y- you are free to ask me whatever you want… I will answer honestly" Minji promised.

"That's going to be a hard promise to keep for you since you have your 'i lie to protect' policy going on" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"That's why I'm promising you this, Yooh" Minji said with a smile. "I won't lie to you anymore because I trust you completely. I trust the person you are, I trust your judgement, I trust your feelings" she said, suddenly looking down. "I h-have a huge problem with that policy… I always do what I think is best to protect the people I love, without asking them and… it usually ends badly. I don't want to do it with you. I'm not your leader, I'm your p-partner… W- we will make decisions together" she said, still looking down.

"Then look at me, partner. I trust you too" Yoohyeon smiled. "But now it's question time" 

"Ask whatever you want" Minji whispered. "I'll be honest"

"C-Can I ask something about your past as well?" Yoohyeon asked, noticing that the vampire never mentioned that so it probably was a painful topic.

"I told you you c-could ask me anything. I m-might not be able to g-give a full response... but I'll try" 

"Do you have any family left, somewhere? I mean... I know your clan was w-wiped out but I mean… are you sure they're...gone? Or could they be alive, somewhere?" Yoohyeon asked.

"I'm sure there are survivors... but not my family. The only family alive... is Siyeon" Minji replied, looking at Yoohyeon with a little smile. Yoohyeon nodded, taking Minji's hand. Maybe she could use these questions to try and understand Minji's action. 

"You two… you were childhood friends?" she asked, looking at Minji's expression.

"I've always been at Siyeon's side from the moment she was born, until we started training together and every day after that" the vampire responded.

"Have you ever been… something more than friends? I mean… I know you had sex and whatever but I mean… emotionally speaking" the hunter asked.

"We never loved each other romantically if that is the question. We just were there for each other and... fulfilled each other's... n-needs..." 

"Have you ever l-loved s-someone?" Yoohyeon dared to ask, looking down.

"You know how love works for us and considering the thing I told you last time... no, never" Minji honestly answered with a smile. Yoohyeon nodded, ashamed for the stupid question but she just had to ask that… 

"Did you… did you live with your clan or… I mean… you and your pack survived because you weren't there when everything happened or you were able to survive the fight?" She asked, hoping that it wasn't too much.

"We lived there for a while until... we l-left... me and Siyeon" the vampire answered, clearly a bit touchy on the subject.

"You and Siyeon? What about Gahyeon then?" Yoohyeon asked, confused.

"She wasn't there back then. She never lived in the clan's village"

"But Siyeon did. Aren't they sisters?" Yoohyeon asked, tilting her head.

"Remember when I said that Gahyeon was a difficult case? It's complicated and not my place to tell" Minji smiled sweetly. Yoohyeon nodded in understanding when suddenly Minji gasped. 

"W-What? What's wrong?" The hunter asked worriedly.

"If you knew I was Jiu and Monica was Siyeon. Does Yubin know about Gahyeon?" she asked, realising that Gahyeon went to Yubin after the fight with Siyeon.

"Bora told her but Yubin reacted pretty well. You should've seen her face when she realized she was having sex with a vampire" Yoohyeon laughed.

"Yeah that must have been a shock" Minji said with a smile. "Is Gahyeon safe with her? I trust you and I had the chance to talk with Bora during the meeting… but I've never met Yubin as a hunter. S-She won't hurt Gahyeon, right?" Minji asked, sounding a little bit nervous.

"I think she'd rather have sex with her pink haired vampire than hurt her. If she does hurt her, it's in bed" Yoohyeon chuckled, rolling her eyes. Minji chuckled, scratching her head.

"Maybe it was a stupid question" she admitted, "I can see they clearly care about each other and the fact that Gahyeon is able to have sex with her is proof of that" 

"Yeah... I can clearly hear she enjoys it..." Yoohyeon whispered. "Umm, Minji? One last question... How is... sex with a vampire? Is it... different?" She shyly asked.

"I- I think it is" Minji stuttered, totally not expecting that question. "We… uhm… well you already know we can bite but t-that's not all" she admitted. The hunter felt a shiver run down her spine when Minji mentioned the bite, remembering the last two times.

"What d-do you m-mean?" Yoohyeon whispered.

"You know vampires, Yoohyeon. We are faster and stronger than humans...but we can decide to use those two powers… not to fight someone, b-but to p-please someone" Minji explained. The hunter got really red but also curious after hearing that.

"Since when are you the shy one? Where is the confident Minji" she chuckled.

"I-... I'm not shy" Minji protested weakly, clearing her throat. "I just d-didn't expect that question from you"

"Well I have to k-know what I'm getting myself into right?" The hunter asked with a little smile, reaching for Minji's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I g-guess s-so" Minji stuttered, blushing madly at hearing what Yoohyeon said. She had to really restrain herself from picking the hunter up and taking her somewhere with a bedroom.

"You know," Yoohyeon whispered cupping Minji's cheek with her free hand "I'm so happy I finally get to kiss this beautiful face of yours Minji"

"Y-You could kiss me when I was Jiu as well" Minji replied, not really understanding what Yoohyeon meant. 

"That's not what I meant silly! When I kissed Jiu that damn mask was always in the way... now it isn't... and no I c-couldn't kiss you as Minji back then because... I didn't want to betray Jiu... but I guess I resisted for nothing, huh?" The silver haired girl explained with a chuckle.

"I have to admit that I was really surprised when you managed to resist me as Minji" the vampire said with a smile, squeezing Yoohyeon's hand. "That's when I realized how much you cared about me"

"Believe me, it wasn't easy. Something just felt so right in the kitchen with you, same as with Jiu. Now I know why and if I knew sooner... who knows what could've happened" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"Well… I probably wouldn't have blamed you. I mean… it was always me. You would have cheated on me… with me" Minji chuckled. "I would have been disappointed because you cheated but I would have been glad because you couldn't resist me" 

"Now that we are talking about this, about cheating I mean. You and Siyeon, that's just... platonic right? Or how should I see that?" The hunter asked, knowing it was a difficult thing for humans to understand. "I know you already explained some things but, should I consider that cheating?" 

Minji sighed, looking down.

"I don't know how to answer that, Yoohyeon. I can't say it's merely platonic… because as you know we kissed and we had sex in the past… so it was physical and not just platonic. But… there's not love, Yoohyeon. Not that kind of love" the vampire tried to explain.

"I get that but I don't know how to feel about it. I know that... we... are different than you and Siyeon but... I don't know if I'm okay with it? Like you've been doing it for so long and I understand that but, how should I feel?" She asked.

"You've known Bora for a really long time, right?" Minji asked and the hunter nodded with a confused expression. "You've known each other for something like... let's say... 20 years? And you are really really close, I can see that. You can't live without each other. Now… imagine if those 20 years were more than 200" Minji started to explain, sitting down on the little wall and gently pulling Yoohyeon beside her. 

"That's not exactly easy to imagine Minji" Yoohyeon chuckled, sitting down next to the vampire and combing her hair.

"That's exactly my point, Yooh" Minji replied with a sad smile. "I can't find a way to explain to you what there is between me and Siyeon. It's been so long and we… we always had each other and no one else. All I can say to you is that there is no romantic love between us. I can stop the sex with her, I already did. The kisses… those are different" Minji said, looking down.

"I'm really happy that you will stop the sex and I can imagine that only living with the two of you and later Gahyeon must be hard... I just need time to think about the kisses... why are they different? Can't you just kiss her cheeks or forehead?" The hunter asked.

"I-... How can I explain it to you" Minji whispered, looking up at the sky. She really couldn't find a way to explain something like that. Not to a human. 

"I just, I don't want you to kiss anyone else but me. You should understand that. So I think you really need to talk with Siyeon" Yoohyeon said, deciding to be brave.

"I will" Minji said weakly. "I just… I need time, Yoohyeon. She's really fragile right now because of the huge fight with Gahyeon and this… I'm pretty sure that me rejecting physical contact with her would break her…" Minji whispered, thinking about how fragile Siyeon was tonight.

"Rejecting physical contact? You can hug her, caress her hair and you can kiss her, just not her lips" The hunter tried to understand. 

"It's not that easy, okay?" Minji said, raising her voice a little. Yoohyeon couldn't understand how it worked for her and Siyeon and how much a rejection could change everything. "I'm risking my pack for this" she said, standing up from the little wall and walking back and forth nervously.

"Is that how a pack works? The leader has to kiss one of her members on the lips to keep it intact?" Yoohyeon chuckled "That's really hard to believe Minji"

"That's not what I'm saying" Minji replied, looking at Yoohyeon with a serious expression. "Siyeon is really fragile right now because she thinks Gahyeon hates her and… she wanted...no, she needed to know that nothing changed between us. If I reject her right now… she will distance herself, she will feel alone and I told her that I would always kiss her if she needed to. If I reject her now she could feel so betrayed and that could end my pack for good" she tried to explain.

"Look, I don't know what happened between her and Gahyeon but I'm... I'm willing to believe you. I still don't know how this complicated pack thing works but... I'll give you time to figure it out. I just think you shouldn't have promised her that if you knew what we were becoming" The hunter said, being completely honest.

"I explained it to you. My 'relationships' were never a problem between me and Siyeon... we've always been above everything… that's why I didn't realize it could be a problem this time" Minji said, walking in front of Yoohyeon and looking at her in the eyes. "But it is… because I don't want to leave her behind, I don't want her to feel alone and betrayed… but for the first time I-... I feel like what we are doing is wrong if it hurts you" she said weakly.

"Minji... I can't say it doesn't hurt me but you've shown me that you care, a lot, so I'm giving you the time to fix this, okay?" Yoohyeon smiled, cupping the vampire's cheek. "Come here and kiss me, silly"

Minji made a step forward and she sat down on Yoohyeon's lap, facing her. She leaned in slowly, locking lips with the hunter's ones. As soon as she did, she was hit by a wave of conflicting emotions. She felt happy because she had someone like Yoohyeon in her life and she just knew she was the right one and she felt sad, because of Siyeon. She knew how the younger vampire would feel about this and she didn't want to hurt her. Not after everything they've been through together, not after all these years. Yoohyeon was giving her time because Minji asked her to, but that wasn't really changing anything. Yoohyeon would feel hurt knowing that Minji will still kiss Siyeon for a while and Siyeon will be broken by this anyway… sooner or later. She was melting into the kiss, trying not to let her emotions take over, but she betrayed herself by blinking once and letting a tear fall on Yoohyeon's cheek.

The younger girl immediately pulled away and cupped Minji's cheeks, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Hey, Minji? What's going on? Why are you crying? Hey, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, wiping away her tears with her thumbs.

"I'm okay" Minji replied with a sad smile "don't worry" she added, leaning in again and locking lips with the hunter, trying to avoid further questions. She put a hand behind Yoohyeon's neck and one behind her back, pulling her closer to keep her in place and deepening the kiss.

The hunter wanted to pull away and make sure that Minji was okay but the vampire didn't want to talk. She just wanted to show Yoohyeon how much she cared about her, how much she wanted to be with her. It was hard with the whole pack thing, but she would do everything to make her and Yoohyeon work as a couple.

Yoohyeon could feel everything Minji was trying to make her feel. She could feel that the vampire wanted to make this right but she could also feel the pain that this was causing. The hunter took Minji's face in her hands and pulled away slowly. 

"You will have all the time you need to talk with Siyeon, Minji… I don't want to push yo-" she was trying to say, when she was cut off by the vampire.

"I'll talk to her tonight" Minji said quickly. She had to say it quickly because she knew that a second would be all that it would take to make her change her mind. But once it's said, it's said.

"Okay but please don't rush. I'd rather go slow than mess things up. I don't want to lose you, Minji" Yoohyeon admitted.1

"I don't want to lose you either, that's why I need to do this tonight" Minji said weakly. "Knowing that I'm free to kiss her… it would hurt you and I don't want that. And the time I asked you… it won't change anything. She will be hurt anyway" Minji said, not looking in Yoohyeon's eyes.

"I believe in us Minji, so don't be afraid. Everything will be okay! And I'm sure that whatever it is, Gahyeon will come around too" the younger girl reassured her, putting a hand on Minji's shoulder. "Can I have a proper kiss now before we need to go home?"

Minji locked eyes with the hunter and nodded slowly, clenching her fist on Yoohyeon's shirt and pulling her closer. Minji cupped Yoohyeon's cheek with her free hand and kissed her lips. The younger girl smiled into the kiss and started combing Minji's hair, loving how soft it was. She needed to feel Minji close to her to let her know they were together in this mess.

Minji melted into the kiss, loving how caring Yoohyeon was with her. The vampire moved her hand, wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon's neck, pulling her even closer and making their bodies touch.

Yoohyeon smiled into the touch and moved her lips in sync with Minji pushing herself impossibly closer to the vampire as if to say: ‘I’m here, even if I’m not really there with you, I’m there in your heart to help you out’.

They kept kissing for a little while until Minji pulled back and cupped Yoohyeon's cheeks, looking straight into her eyes with a loving smile.

"Thank you" she whispered, showing that she felt everything that Yoohyeon wanted her to feel.

“You’re welcome, Minji” Yoohyeon smiled, giving her another quick peck. “We will see each other soon right?”

"Of course! I'll take you out tomorrow, if you are free" Minji replied with a smile, giving a quick peck on Yoohyeon's lips, smiling to her.

“I’m always free, and if I’m not I’ll make sure I am for you!” Yoohyeon cheered with a loving smile. “Where are we going?”

Minji scratched the back of her head with an awkward chuckle. 

"I didn't think about that yet. I just wanted to make sure that I could see you tomorrow" she said with a little blush. "But I'll think about it!" 

"You are really something else" the younger girl chuckled, pecking Minji's lips once more and patting her butt. "Good night, my vampire"

Minji stood up, opening her arms towards the hunter.

"Don't you want a ride home?" She asked, pouting a little.

“I didn’t know you were such a gentlewoman. Or wait... Is this just a chance to touch my butt again?” The hunter asked with a playful smirk.

"Of course not!" Minji said, pretending to be offended. "That wasn't my first goal but well… let's say I don't mind that part about giving you a ride home" she admitted with a chuckle, walking to Yoohyeon and picking her up.

“I didn’t say I minded either did I?” The hunter whispered in Minji’s ear, kissing her cheek before holding onto her shoulders. “I’ll gladly accept the ride”

Minji chuckled and jumped on the roof. They both stayed silent, not feeling the need to talk. They just enjoyed each other's company in the silence of the night, until Minji gently put down Yoohyeon on her driveway.

“End of the road, miss hunter” she smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow” she added, giving a sweet peck on Yoohyeon’s lips.

"Good night, my sweet vampire" the younger girl replied, giving a long peck on Minji's lips "See you tomorrow" she added, walking to the front door and waving at her.

Feel free to leave your thoughts below in the comments, much love♥

Question of the chapter: To which character do you feel the most related to and why?

Authors answers:

Cristina: Siyeon, I don't really like changes and it's really had for me to let go if I truly love someone. I'm also pretty possessive.

Nyle: Yoohyeon, It's easy for me to get attached to people and it hurts me when I fight with them. I would do anything to avoid a fight from happening because I'm afraid to lose people I love. And let's just say I'm also pretty clumsy


	33. Chapter 33

Update for Singnie's birthday! The first of October!!! Happy birthday and love you, our one and only wolf; Lee Siyeon! ♥  


Handong knocked on the front door of the vampire's house, not really knowing why she was there. Minji sounded really worried when she called her and asked her to come over, but she didn't give her further explanation. She just said that Siyeon needed her and that was something really important. She waited a few minutes but no one was answering, so she knocked again, a little bit louder, when a really tired looking Siyeon, with swollen eyes, opened the door.

"Siyeon? You don't look okay at all, is everything okay? Minji told me that you needed company but she didn't say anything else" Handong asked, looking at the 'young' vampire.

Siyeon let Handong in, closing the door behind her and she leaned on it, wiping away a few tears from her eyes.

"Gahyeon knows everything. She… she came back home when me and Minji were talking about me turning her into a vampire and we didn't notice she was back…" Siyeon explained when new tears threatened to replace the ones she wiped away. Handong nodded. Minji had told her everything a few years ago, just so she could help in this type of situation.

"And I assume she's angry at you? For the whole memory thing?" Handong asked to make sure.

"She…She is" Siyeon said, looking down. "She said we… we are not sisters and that what she feels for me is… what we feel for each other is just because of the bond I created, turning her"

"And do you REALLY think she means that Siyeon? You know that Gahyeon has a bad temper, especially now. Minji told me she has reached that age" Handong tried to reason.

"I know Handong, but she was… she looked so hurt, so disappointed" Siyeon reasoned, walking towards the couch and sitting down. "Minji was right, I did something terrible deciding to remove her memories"

"You did something terrible" Handong repeated, sitting next to Siyeon and throwing and arm around her shoulder to pull her close. "But that was to protect her from something even more terrible. And she will see that too"

"What if she won't?" Siyeon asked, reaching for Handong's hand and intertwining their fingers. "What if… if she understands but she doesn't want to go back to what we were? What if she wants to keep some distance between us?" She asked, feeling the tears streaming down her face. "What if she doesn't love me the same?"

"The only thing I hear, Siyeon, are 'what ifs'. You can't change anything now. The only thing you can do is give her time to process all of this. You guys have been together for so long, have a little faith in your sister, wolf" the Chinese girl tried to cheer her up.

"I'm just scared to lose her, Handong" Siyeon admitted "I probably need her more than she needs me… I wouldn't be able to live without her anymore"

"Do you hear yourself Siyeon? What would that pink haired vampire do without you or Minji? She needs you two a lot" Handong whispered, combing the vampire's hair.

Siyeon nodded, desperately trying to believe in Handong's words.

"I just hope she will understand my intentions were good. I- I made a mistake… A huge one but… I didn't want to hurt her" she explained, snuggling closer to Handong.

"Of course Gahyeon knows that, she probably just needs time. Just like anyone would in this situation. And I'm sure that Minji would help you two fix it too if needed" Handong smiled, kissing Siyeon's temple.

"Minji is kind of busy with her new girlfriend lately… and she shouldn't fix the mistakes I made" Siyeon said, weakly. Handong nodded, she was probably talking about that hunter called Yoohyeon that Minji told her about.

"Really Singnie?" Handong chuckled "I think we all know that you are Minji's number one priority. She would gladly help you fix the problems and you know that"

Siyeon nodded weakly.

"She would, but she shouldn't. She told me not to go to cry to her when all would come crashing down" she explained "and it did. It's all crashing down… and I won't go crying to her"

"Siyeon... Minji said that in the spur of the moment like what? 30 years ago? She didn't mean that and you know that damn well. That woman lives for you, Siyeon" the human woman reassured her.

"She lives for us" Siyeon said, looking at Handong. "For the whole family… for me, Gahyeon and you. But she told me not to do that terrible thing but I asked her to do it anyway. She was right"

"My point just is, Siyeon that Minji would always put you before anything else. Even if it would cost her her life. Her purpose in life is making sure you live. That's what she told me" Handong reasoned.

"D- Did she?" Siyeon asked, turning her head towards Handong. She knew Minji cared about her a lot, of course, but she couldn't believe that the woman actually went around saying that about her.

"She did, Siyeon. She's taken you under her wing ever since she met you at the age of 10 and she made it her purpose to keep you alive and well" the bartender explained, pulling Siyeon a bit closer.

"T-Then maybe I'll ask her for help if… if Gahyeon doesn't want to… to talk to me anymore" Siyeon said, weakly.

Handong nodded and kissed the girl on the temple again.

"Where is the little one now?" The Chinese girl asked.

"She's with Yubin, I think. I'm happy that she has someone to fall back on" Siyeon said with a weak smile.

"It is indeed good that she has a person like that. She needs someone right now" Handong whispered.

Siyeon nodded, resting her head on Handong's shoulder.

"I'm glad she's not alone now. Even though her being with Yubin won't help my case… I'm pretty sure that kid hates me" Siyeon explained with a weak smile.

"Hate you? A person that could be able to hate you still needs to be born" Handong laughed.

"You wouldn't think that if I barged in your house, yelling at you, insulting you and slapping you, making you fall on the ground… Without any reason at all" Siyeon said, closing her eyes and relaxing a bit. Handong really was the best person ever to be with, when you feel like you don't want to be with anyone.

"Siyeon knowing you... I can imagine that you realized you were wrong and went to apologize to her right?" The Chinese girl asked with a smile. She knew the vampire more than Siyeon thought she did.

"I-... I did but… that doesn't erase what I did" she said, weakly. "But maybe you are right… she… she actually helped me by taking her sister out on a date" Siyeon admitted, with a little smile.

"You see, you actually think that you are much worse than you actually are. You're wonderful, Siyeon" Handong said, ruffling her hair.

Siyeon smiled and kissed Handong's cheek.

"What would I do without you, Handong?" She asked, giving her another peck on the cheek. "Oh wait... nothing… because I wouldn't even be alive without you" she said, with a weak chuckle.

"Ugh, I saved you once. That probably doesn't even match up against the countless times that damn incredible vampire called Minji saved you" the Chinese bartender chuckled in return.

"Handong…" Siyeon called, turning completely towards the Chinese woman "You are a human who saved three vampires" she said, cupping Handong's cheek "You are the most amazing person I know… the three of us… none of us would be here if you didn't decide to step in that night".

"And I wouldn't be here if you three didn't show up, so we're even" Handong whispered, resting her head against Siyeon's.

"Of course you would! And your life would probably be much less complicated" Siyeon admitted with a little chuckle. "We kind of messed up your life. But you didn't leave us and I'm really grateful for that".

"You really didn't" Handong sighed. She already told Minji about what she wanted to do back then, might as well tell Siyeon too. "You see, I was in a dark period of my life back then. I felt like I was useless and... if you three didn't show up... I wouldn't be here" she explained hoping that it was clear with that.

Siyeon quickly looked up, locking eyes with Handong to see if the girl really meant what Siyeon thought she did.

"Handong…" she said, weakly. Looking in the human's eyes she could see that she really meant it. She cupped her cheek again and she rubbed her thumb on it. "I am really really glad we ended up in that alley that night then. I can't imagine this world without you. And I can't imagine our life without you in it" she said, kissing the Chinese girl's cheek.

"I am happy I stayed too. Meeting you three vampires was exactly what I needed" Handong whispered, nuzzling her head against Siyeon's.

"Have you ever… thought about it… again?" Siyeon asked, worried. She felt really scared to lose her now. Handong was always so bubbly and so smiling that it was almost impossible to imagine that the girl had thoughts like that in the past.

"I have periodically. Not a lot though. Just... just whenever something bad happened, when I felt really down. It's just easier to imagine... ending it sometimes than fighting... you know" Handong whispered.

Siyeon quickly shook her head, taking Handong's hands in hers.

"Don't say that… please" she pleaded. "I know things can get difficult… bad things happen...but… you just have to tell me. Talk to me about it and we will fight together. Okay?" Siyeon asked, feeling really scared.

"I... I will try to talk about it whenever... whenever I feel like it... but, I promise it's not happening soon. The... the person staying with me makes me happy" Handong smiled.

"Oh right, the girl you are hosting right? How is she?" Siyeon asked with a smile, trying to cheer up Handong after the heavy topic they talked about.

"She's fine. She had her first college day today and she's doing her shift in the bar right now. She's a good kid but she still has trouble adapting to life here.

"You said she's Chinese right?" Siyeon asked. "If she just moved here, it's normal that she needs time to adapt. College will help her with that though. How was her first day?" Siyeon asked, curiously.

"It was fine but tiring, she told me. I told her to search for Gahyeon and her blue haired friend. They helped her around the campus" Handong told her.

"I'm glad they did" Siyeon replied with a little nod "I'm sure they will help her to fit in"

"I'm sure too. And how is Minji lately? Is she doing fine? I haven't seen her around much lately. I was happy to hear her voice over the phone earlier" the Chinese girl asked, changing topic.

"She's fine… she is all happy with that Yoohyeon girl" Siyeon chuckled a little. "You know, I wasn't happy about it at first but… I met the girl and I have to say… they fit together. And she looked like she really really cares about Minji" she explained.

"That's the most important thing, that she cares for Minji. As long as she is happy, I'm happy. She knows that too. If that Yoohyeon girl ever hurts her... she'll feel my wrath" Handong joked. "I still have that shotgun somewhere"

"I'm sure that she will be scared as hell. Being a hunter… used to fight vampires… creatures faster and stronger than her…" she said, mocking Handong a little. "She will be super scared of you and your shotgun" she said, poking Handong's nose and laughing a little.

"Bullets are bullets" Handong simply stated, poking Siyeon's nose in return. "And I can fight, don't underestimate me, wolfie"

"Oh can you now?" Siyeon asked, laughing. "Dong Dong, not to be rude but" she said, poking the Chinese girl's arm "You are too fragile to fight" she chuckled. The Chinese girl raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"How are you so sure about that? You never fought me, Siyeon" she challenged.

"And I never will" Siyeon said with a smile "I love you way too much to crush you in my hands. I would probably just let you win for the fear of hurting you" Siyeon said, poking Handong's nose again.

"You are way too cute, Singnie" Handong cheered, hugging the vampire. "But rest assured, I can pack a punch or two if needed"

"I know you can" Siyeon said softly, leaning into Handong's embrace and resting her head on the girl's shoulder, while rubbing circles on the Chinese girl's back. "You were a 16 year old human who saved 3 vampires, after all", she said, kissing Handong's cheek.

"And now I'm a 23 year old, still watching over you as if you were my kids even though you are all way older than me" Handong chuckled.

"You are" Siyeon confirmed, chuckling as well. "And I'm glad you are. We are really old vampires but you, as a young human being, helped us a lot. And I don't mean only with blood and stuff… you helped us with your humanity, you helped us become better people, Handong"

"I'm glad you think of it like that... and I will keep being available for you three" Handong smiled, kissing Siyeon's head again. They stayed silent for a while until Handong lifted her head up again.

"Say, Siyeon... can I ask something about Minji?" She suddenly whispered.

"Sure" Siyeon said, looking in Handong's eyes.

"Well, it's more about Minji in her days at your clan's village when that still existed. When she was just Jiu. I know she was in training to get an important position in the clan but... why her? What's so special about Minji?" Handong asked.

"I guess you already know she's a lot stronger and faster than I am" Siyeon said and Handong nodded. "Well, not only me. She was faster and stronger than almost everyone our age" Siyeon explained. "They noticed her when we were training, they took her to test her abilities and shortly after they decided she would have to do special training. She didn't want it though… she wanted to be just like us and keep training with us. She told me that she felt really lonely in that period… we almost couldn't see each other"

"That sounds horrible... what did they find out in those tests then? I already know about her mind powers but... is that all? And why did she stop her training?" Handong asked. It was nice that Siyeon trusted her to tell her this.

"They found out she had a 'second vampire form'... A ruthless one… one that she was not able to control" Siyeon explained. "The day we met… Minji looked completely different than her usual self right? When she loses her temper, her eyes turn red, her gaze is scary and she… she really struggles to control herself. They found out and they knew that if they learnt how to use that form, Minji would become the perfect weapon. We were at war with the Nightshade clan… and they wanted Minji to be ready for it" Siyeon explained, weakly.

Handong was a bit taken aback by that whole story. How could they do that with a kid?

"That's horrible? How... how long did Minji have to... you know, endure that 'special training'?" Handong asked and Siyeon looked a bit sad. She remembered all the bruises Minji had when she returned to their room at night.

"Seven years" Siyeon said, weakly. "We could see her only at night since she started the training in the morning and they wouldn't let her go before it was dark. I remember I waited up for her every night so that we could talk like we used to do. Sometimes she was so tired that she passed out as soon as she entered the room" Siyeon explained weakly "And the worst part… was that they said that to prepare for war, she should be able to endure the thirst… so from time to time they let her starve"

"I... why? Why would they do that to a fucking kid?! Let her starve, tire her out, what did they gain from that? Do you... do you know what the training was like? Did Minji tell you?" Handong asked in a sad tone.

Siyeon shook her head, looking down.

"I asked her that, every night… but she just shook her head and told me that it was nothing special and that she was fine, just a little tired. And no matter what, she always smiled. I knew she was lying so I asked her that every night, hoping that one day she would break down and tell me… but she never did" Siyeon explained.

"She never told you? Even after that whole period, she never told you?" Handong asked, shocked. That must've meant it was... horrible.

Siyeon shook her head again.

"At one point, I just stopped asking. There was no point in asking that question the whole time" she said, weakly. "But I… S- She doesn't know I know this but… when we were still at the village, I talked with some elders about the training and they told me that, it was really rare that someone that young was chosen for that… because… people died in that training process" Siyeon said, holding Handong's hand.

"What?! I'm sorry to fucking say this, Siyeon but... you're clan was sick! They basically tortured Minji and for what?!" Handong yelled.

"To try to survive, Handong. Our clan was a really powerful one… but it wasn't big. The Nightshade clan was destroying us at war… a lot of people were dying every day. We endured for years, trying our best… but the Nightshade clan is huge. The more we killed, the more were on the battlefield the day after. It was tiring, it was endless. My clan… they saw a chance in Minji and they tried to turn her into a weapon to make the clan survive" Siyeon explained. She didn't justify what they did to her… but she could understand why they did it.

"I understand but that didn't give them the right to torture one of their own... do you... do you think that someone should talk to Minji about it? She kept it to herself for all these years... you think it still haunts her?" Handong asked, worried for the vampire.

"I don't 'think', I 'know' it still haunts her" Siyeon said, looking at Handong "she has frequent nightmares about that. Sometimes she screams that she's trying her best, that she's trying hard but she can't push herself any further and I spend the night awake, trying to imagine what they did to her" she admitted. "I think talking about it could help her but… I don't know if she will ever do it"

The Chinese girl felt hurt by what Siyeon told her. She didn't know that Minji was suffering so much without ever letting it show.

"I think we should talk to her about it. The two of us. She might open up if we are there to reassure her it will be alright" Handong whispered.

Siyeon nodded, snuggling closer to Handong again.

"We will try to do that then… together" she said, hugging Handong tightly "I really hope we can help her with this… she deserves a little bit of peace"

Handong nodded.

"She really does... and I was also wondering... how did your clan react to you and Minji... you know..." the Chinese girl asked.

"They… They didn't know at first" Siyeon explained. "It happened… uhm… one night, during what was her last year of training, she came to the room and I started firing questions at her about the training and she didn't want to answer of course... so she just kissed me to make me shut up. We both enjoyed it and it became a habit… and one thing leads to another and… you know" Siyeon said, shyly looking down. "When they found out… they didn't agree with it, of course. They thought we were in love and that I was a distraction for Minji… so I- I was moved to another 'dorm'" Siyeon explained.

"You were moved? So you never saw each other again then or how did that work?" Handong wondered. They were talking about their horrible past but Handong was really happy that Siyeon told her all of this. Handong never knew anything about their clan's village.

"We… we didn't see each other for a little more than two months" Siyeon said, her voice trembling a little. "She didn't know where I was and at the beginning, after I was moved to the other dorm, they kept an eye on me, to make sure that we couldn't meet. They thought that a couple of months apart would break our bond… They told me that they told Minji that she could visit whenever she felt like it but she didn't want to come. I knew it was a lie… but it still hurt not seeing her" Siyeon said, wiping away a few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Hey, hey, come here, Singnie" Handong said, pulling the girl closer and wiping her tears with her sleeve. "I'm sorry that I'm making you remember all of this... I came here to help you... so if you don't want to continue, just don't okay?" Handong whispered feeling guilty.

Siyeon shook her head and reassured the Chinese girl that she was fine.

"One day, she walked in the dorm through the front door and everyone could see her so I was confused. I was sure she would have found a way to meet me, but… I thought we would have to meet in secret and stuff" Siyeon said, wiping away a few other tears. "She was full of bruises... and cuts and when I asked her how she convinced them to let us meet she said that she showed them that she was a lot less focused now that I wasn't around. They thought I was a distraction but she made them believe that she wasn't able to train properly if she couldn't come back to me at the end of the day… so she… so she faked that, she let them hit her during training, she started losing fights on purpose… getting wounds and cuts and bruises…" she explained, giving up on wiping away the tears.

The Chinese girl couldn't help but cry as well. Cry because of Minji's behavior, how much she would do for her family. It was insane.

"So you... you two reunited for good after that? Were you... allowed to move back into the same dorm?" She asked.

"Not right away. They wanted to see if Minji's ability to focus really depended on me… So they didn't move me back but they allowed us to see each other 4 times a week… and Minji showed them that she was focused again. They denied us to see each other for two weeks at some point, and Minji pretended to not be able to focus again… and after that they just moved me back to the old dorm" Siyeon explained.

Handong smiled, happy that in the end they were able to be together again. It seemed that even back then they were already inseperable.

"Did th-they... monitor you? Or w-were you still allowed to... you know" the Chinese girl wondered, intrigued by this whole story.

"The only thing they cared about was that Minji was focused and trained well… so as long as she gave them 100% during training, they didn't care about what we were doing in our free time" Siyeon said, with a little chuckle.

"Knowing Minji I know what... let's say 60%? Of that free time was used on" Handong joked.

Siyeon nodded and chuckled.

"Make it 70%" she joked and Handong laughed. "You know… when I was in the new dorm and she was allowed to visit 4 days a week, she never missed a meeting… even though she was really really tired. Some nights she would just walk through the door and fall asleep on my legs 30 seconds later… but she always made sure to be there for me" Siyeon said, smiling.

"That sounds like our Minji... when she makes promises, she always does what she said... or she at least tries to... but I don't understand they let you two... 'sleep' with each other... didn't that affect Minji's stamina?" Handong pondered.

"Minji's stamina?" Siyeon asked, laughing loudly. "I'm telling you… She could go for days" Siyeon said with a chuckle. "They couldn't even tell the difference between the day after 'that' and the day after a normal night of sleep" she chuckled.

"I'm amazed by her stamina then... doing that for days must be tiring..." Handong said and then widened her eyes in realization. "Oh my god, poor you!" She laughed.

Siyeon blushed madly and looked down.

"Well… n- not days but… w- we definitely had our moments" she tried to say "My stamina is good b-but… I was d-definitely completely tired out at the end…" Siyeon admitted, still blushing "while she would be good to go for another few rounds" she chuckled.

"Okay before we continue the story... please, please, please tell me what your longest session was" Handong laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "And how the fuck do you keep it entertaining?"

"L- Let's say it was… almost two days… with a couple of breaks in between?" She admitted shyly. "And Minji always finds a way to keep it entertaining" Siyeon chuckled. Handong couldn't help but laugh out loud with widened eyes. She was truly shocked.

"You two... you fucked for two days straight?" She laughed, hitting her thigh. "I knew you liked sex but damn... now you have to tell me some more about Minji's 'ways' , wolfie" the Chinese girl said with a teasing tone.

Siyeon shook her head, chuckling.

"You know damn well that I'm not the one who enjoys talking about this stuff! You will have to ask Minji for that, I'm sure she would be proud about her performances" Siyeon explained.

"I know, I know. I just... didn't expect this. I didn't know you had it in you! Two days, Singnie?" Handong asked, not able to stop laughing.

"Hey! I'm a vampire after all, don't be surprised!! We recover really quickly" Siyeon said with a chuckle, hitting Handong's arm. "And it happened only one time!"

"Yeah but I'm very sure there were other long sessions" Handong smirked and Siyeon just stayed silent, blushing madly. "But that's also something I don't get. You are 10 years younger than Minji... how old were you when you started doing that stuff and wasn't it... weird?"

"Age works differently for us" Siyeon explained. "If a 10 years gap is huge for humans… For vampires it's basically nothing. It's almost like being the same age" she replied, smiling. "But… should we go back to Minji's story?" Siyeon chuckled, being really embarrassed about the subject.

"We should but there is one more thing I'd like to know. I never really understood but... you two have been doing that stuff for over 200 years. Kissing and all the things but... was there really never any love involved?" The Chinese woman asked.

Siyeon looked down at her hands… she really didn't expect this question.

"I can't answer for her but… at some point… I had a crush on her" Siyeon admitted. "I mean, how could I not? She was so beautiful, so strong, so caring and she would have given me the moon if I asked her to. At some point I just... fell for her" Siyeon explained, still not able to look up. It was the first time she admitted it out loud.

Handong understood what she must've felt back then and put a hand on Siyeon's shoulder to give it a comforting squeeze.

"Did you ever act on those feelings? Did you ever tell her about it? Have you two ever been in like... a proper relationship?" She whispered.

Siyeon shook her head, giving Handong a little smile.

"No, I never acted on those feelings and I've never talked to her about it. There is no point in doing that now, right? At some point I wanted to tell her, back then. I wanted to ask her to be with me in a proper relationship but… I really didn't know how to explain it. We were already kissing and having sex… I couldn't go there and tell her 'Hey, I know we are already doing all this couple stuff, but can we add one more? Can you love me back?', right?" Siyeon said, with a little sigh.

"If you don't feel anything for her at all anymore, then there is no need to tell her. Unless you still want to to give her some idea of how you felt back then" Handong said with a smile. "And I think that you shouldn't see it like that. There has to be a reason why she kissed you right? She wouldn't do that if there was nothing there. She would've just put a hand on your mouth"

"She just cares about me, a lot. And we... kind of got used to doing what we do. That's the only reason why we keep doing that" Siyeon explained. "Also… Handong, do you really think she needed me to tell her that I had feelings? She knew… of course she knew. She could feel my heart beating fast during every kiss… but she never acted on it and hers wasn't beating in the same way. But then… I just got over it and she knows, that's why she keeps doing it… she knows I'm not in love anymore" Siyeon said, smiling at the Chinese girl.

"It w-was the same with me, Siyeon... and s-she never talked about my heartbeat because... she w-was scared about losing our friendship. And m-maybe... she found a w-way to stop her heart from beating f-faster with you?" Handong asked, still a bit nervous with the subject of her and Minji.

Siyeon shook her head, still smiling.

"She just doesn't love me, Handong. Not in that way" she said in a calm tone. "She cares about me and about you and you know she would go through hell for us… but she doesn't love us in a romantic way" she said, placing a hand on Handong's heart. "I'm over it and I can see that you are working on it" she said, locking eyes with the Chinese girl, to make her understand that she knew about her feelings for Minji. It was impossible not to… every time she was around the older vampire, Siyeon could hear her heartbeat increase like crazy.

"I am... I am doing my best. But knowing that you were in the same situation a few centuries ago, gives me hope" Handong smiled. "Anyway, let's uhm... continue the story?"

"There is not much left to say. She kept training for another couple of months after they moved me back… and I could see that she was changing. She was more distant, she smiled a lot less, she spaced out a lot… one night she came home and she told me that she wanted to stop the training but they wouldn't allow her to do it so the only chance she had, was to escape from the village" Siyeon explained, playing nervously with Handong's fingers.

The Chinese knew they escaped their village together but she never really knew how exactly all of that happened and why. Siyeon had just told her about the why and it was horrible but... she didn't know how they escaped without being found.

"How did she manage that? You escaped your clan's village and they never found you again, but how?" She asked.

"We had help" Siyeon admitted. "She told me that she was losing herself in that training, she felt like she was becoming a weapon and she was losing all the feelings and all the compassion she used to have. And I could see that it was harder for her to keep her second form in control. She lashed out at everyone for no reason, her eyes switched to red really frequently. As soon as she told me she wanted to escape, I packed my stuff and I told her that I was ready to leave whenever she wanted to" Siyeon explained, trying to avoid the other question Handong asked her.

"I can imagine that Minji didn't want to put you in danger right? That she didn't want to drag you down with her? H-how did you manage to persuade her since you obviously but escaped" The Chinese asked, combing Siyeon's hair again.

"I'm not proud of it but… I had to lie to her" Siyeon admitted. "I told her that I wanted to go with her and she replied that there was no way she was going to allow that. She was alone but I- I had my mother, in the village. Minji didn't want me to leave everything behind for her. We fought, a lot… I begged her to let me go with her but she didn't want to" Siyeon explained, squeezing Handong's hand. "So I… I told her that I heard the elder saying that they were going to take me for special training. My mother was a big deal in the village, so it was a credible excuse… Usually the daughters and sons of strong fighters were trained differently… so Minji believed me. I told her that I was scared and I didn't want to do it. She didn't want me to lose myself like she did and she decided that it was better to take me with her than leaving me there…" Siyeon admitted.

"That's Minji... always wanting to protect her friends and hurting herself... I bet she was angry when she found out after, right? And you just ran away then? Just like that?" The bartender whispered.

"She… she doesn't know" Siyeon admitted "I didn't want her to feel bad about me leaving my mother behind… so I- I never told her" Siyeon explained, feeling ashamed. "We… we escaped one night, helped by… by t-two guards. They were… our friends. One of them was the guy who walked Minji back to the dorm after every training. She started to vent to him and he understood that what they were doing to her was awful. We quickly became friends with him and his girlfriend. She was a guard too" Siyeon explained, snuggling closer to Handong.

"Oh, Singnie" Handong sighed with a little chuckle. "It's so obvious why you and Minji are inseparable... you just fit so well together like true soulmates..." the younger girl explained, ruffling Siyeon's hair. "And I'm happy they helped you out, they at least had some common sense... and after that, you two were free?"

"T- They died for it" Siyeon said, startling Handong. "Minji was the clan's chance at winning… and they helped us escape. In the clan… They said it was treason" she weakly said, wiping away the tears she felt forming in her eyes.

"Don't you think that... it's better to die... like them? Dying when you know you did the right thing... rather than dying in that war you talked about?" Handong tried to make her feel better.

"Maybe" Siyeon sighed "but it still hurts to know that they died for their decision to help us escape" she admitted. "Minji felt so guilty when she found out… she wanted to go back to the village and avenge their death but I told her that if she died in there or if she wasn't able to escape anymore… they would have died for nothing"

"I understand and I'm happy you talked her out of it... " Handong smiled, giving Siyeon a kiss on her head. "After you escaped, did you ever hear something from your clan again? Before they were... wiped out?" She carefully asked.

Siyeon nodded weakly.

"I- I was able to keep in touch with my mother for a while" she explained "She understood why I escaped and she told me I did the right thing. As I told you, she was a big deal in the village so she knew all the movements and all the plans they were about to make. She was able to warn us about every hunt against us… she told me where they were going, how many of them" Siyeon said, with a little smile.

"That sounds like a great mother, Singnie" Handong smiled. "I'm really happy you and Minji ended up here after so many years and managed to pick the little one up along the way"

"We picked you up as well!" Siyeon said, turning towards Handong. "We are a pack right? Me, you, Minji and Gahyeon"

Handong chuckled and fumbled with the hem of Siyeon's shirt.

"Can you take this off for me?" She asked, confusing Siyeon.

"W-why, Dongie?" She stuttered and the Chinese woman gave her a playful shove.

"It's nothing like that, just take it off" she reassured her. Siyeon gave her a shy nod and took off her shirt, neatly putting it on the couch next to her. Handong put her finger on Siyeon's tattoo on her right side. "If we are a pack, I want one like these too"

Siyeon shook her head, taking Handong's hand.

"That would be too dangerous for you" she said, worriedly. "If a Nightshade sees it on you… he would kill you right away, Handong" she explained, hoping to talk Handong out of it.

"Come on, Singnie... I'm a big girl, I can handle myself" Handong pouted. "We can always put it on a very hidden spot"

Siyeon thought about it for a few seconds.

"We thought about this, with Minji. We wanted you to have it as well, to show you that you really are a part of our pack. But we decided that it was way too dangerous. It's like putting a target on your head, Handong" Siyeon tried again.

"I've lived most of my life with a target on me, and I'm still here. And you guys are practically neighbours, but fine... if you don't want to..." the bartender sighed.

Siyeon took Handong's hand and she intertwined their fingers together.

"I'll talk about this with Minji and Gahyeon… if everyone agrees… I'll give it to you" Siyeon said, with a little smile.

"I'll patiently wait then! And I didn't know you made them. They are beautiful!" Handong smiled in return, tracing her fingers over the tattoo on Siyeon's skin.

"Our clan made mine and Minji's. I made Gahyeon's one, since our clan was already wiped out and we couldn't go back anyway. I've spent months learning how to do it, because I really wanted Gahyeon to have one" Siyeon said with a shy smile. "So if they agree and you are really really sure about it… I'll make yours as well"

"I would be honored! We still need to find a hidden spot for it though!" Handong cheered, already acting as if it was definitely going to happen soon.

Siyeon chuckled and poked Handong's nose with her finger.

"Don't act like it's a sure thing. We still need Gahyeon's blessing and Minji's permission!" Siyeon said and Handong pouted.

"The little fox loves me and Minji would for sure allow me to have the tattoo. She knows how badass I am from some missions we did" the Chinese laughed.

"Okay let's say that you have Gahyeon's blessing already… there is no way she's going to say no. But Minji… She knows it's a dangerous thing and she could say no, to protect you. But… if it's in a really hidden spot and there is no chance that strangers will see it… then maybe…" Siyeon reasoned.

"Ooh yes! Thanks Siyeon! We could uhm... put it here?" Handong cheered pointing at her chest "or maybe down there?" She asked way too excited and forgetting that Siyeon had to place the tattoo.

"Oh boy…" Siyeon sighed "If it wasn't dangerous, I would send you to a tattooist" she chuckled, knowing that she couldn't do it. As Minji said, Nightshades are everywhere and she couldn't risk it. "I'm not making your tattoo 'down there', Handong" she added, blushing a little.

"Why not? We are friends right? It's hidden and I would be safe!" Handong cheered again and it seemed that she only then realized what she was actually suggesting as she started blushing. "Oh my god, that's right... a tattoo takes t-time to be p-placed"

Siyeon laughed and pointed at Handong's shirt.

"Take it off" she said, scratching her chin and thinking about the possibilities. Handong nodded and carefully took her shirt off hanging it over the edge of the couch and sitting up right in front of Siyeon.

"We haven't seen each other like this a lot" Handong chuckled.

Siyeon chuckled and rolled her eyes. She carefully looked at Handong's body and she placed her fingers in the spot in between Handong's breasts.

"I could make it here…" Siyeon said, thinking that it would look beautiful there. And it was hidden enough.

"Isn't it a difficult spot with these in the way?" Handong genuinely asked, cupping her boobs.

"Not to be rude" Siyeon said with a chuckle, "but they're not exactly huge" she laughed, moving her finger to show Handong that there was enough place to make the tattoo.

"Well... okay but... they're still pretty big without a bra, or can you do it like this? Isn't it hard to make the figure?" She asked.

"Hey! You choose the spot, I'll make it work" Siyeon said, with a chuckle. "If you like it here, I'll make it here" she reassured. "Or if you like it, we can make it slightly lower than that… like here" she said, moving her finger down a little. "It's still hidden"

"I think I like it more in the first spot. And I don't think a lot of strangers will be in between my breasts, so it's fine" Handong chuckled.

"I hope not" Siyeon chuckled. "I've just discovered that my little sister has a pretty active sex life with a player… and it was a shock. I don't want to think that about you as well! You kind of are a little sister too!" Siyeon chuckled, ruffling Handong's hair. The Chinese girl hit Siyeon's arm with laugh.

"Don't worry, big vampire sis, I'm no player and I never will be. I'm happy Gahyeon found someone though. She told me about her" Handong smiled.

"Did she?" Siyeon asked "D-Did she sound… interested… in something more than sex?" Siyeon genuinely asked. She thought Gahyeon had no feelings for Yubin, but seeing how she was acting and since when Minji told her that Gahyeon wasn't even trying to make new friends, Siyeon started seeing things differently.

"Siyeon, what are you talking about? Of course she's interested in something more than just sex. Did you really think your little sister, who knew nothing about it before meeting Yubin, turned into a sex addict?" Handong laughed.

Siyeon sighed, dropping her back on the couch and looking at the ceiling.

"I really was the only one unable to see that. Maybe it was because I hoped she wasn't falling for a player… so I was in denial" she admitted "I wish I could stop all of that… because I'm sure she will get hurt. Players don't fall in love"

"You're just being the overprotective older sister, Siyeon. No need to worry really. I'm sure that that Yubin girl will change her player ways when she sees how special Gahyeon is" she tried to reassure her.

"Be sure I will slap her again if she doesn't" Siyeon scoffed. "And this time I won't apologize" she said with a little pout.

"You're adorable, wolfie" Handong said cupping Siyeon's cheek with a chuckle. The two had been talking for so long that they didn't notice it was already midnight and Minji promised to come home. The older woman returned at that moment and opened the front door.

"I'm home! How are you-... Oh my god! I told you to make Siyeon feel better but not like that!" She gasped when she saw the two women with their shirts off.

"Like wha-... Wait!! It's not like that!" Handong suddenly yelled, realising what Minji was thinking. "We were just talking about tattoos" she said, tasting the waters "We were… thinking about… where to place my blue rose tattoo" Handong said, shyly looking up.

"You really want one of those? And I really hope it's only your shirts that are off..." Minji chuckled. "Although... I wouldn't mind if you weren't wearing anything" she added with another laugh.

Siyeon threw a pillow at Minji and the three girls laughed.

"Of course I want one of these" Handong said softly, pointing at the tattoo on Siyeon's side. "I'm part of the pack, right? I would be honoured to have it"

"You know that it's dangerous right? If you really get one you have to choose a hidden spot to put it" Minji said in a serious tone.

"I'll make it here" Siyeon said, pointing at the spot Handong chose for the tattoo. "It's hidden enough"

"It is! And well if she really wants it, who are we to say no? She's a part of our pack. Might as well make it even more official" Minji cheered, walking over to the couch and joining them. "Should I take off my shirt as well?"

Handong suddenly hugged Minji and rested her head on the older vampire's shoulder, ignoring what Minji had said.

"Thank you!" She said, tightening her grip around Minji's shoulders. "When can you make it, Singnie?" She asked, excited, when she suddenly realized that her heart was starting to beat faster again, due to Minji's presence. She let go of the vampire and she cleared her throat, hoping that her heart would go back to the normal speed.

"I hear it Handong... and it's okay, really. It won't go away just like that" she said, showing that she understood. "We'll be fine, and I'm happy you want to get the tattoo and that you helped Siyeon out"

"I didn't do much… I just tried to take her mind off things" she said with a smile as she took her shirt and she put it back on. "I really have to go now" she said with a little smile "It's pretty late and since you're back, she's not alone anymore"

"Handong, we love you, you know that right? Let's go on one of our trips again soon, the four of us?" Minji smiled "just like old times. And I'm sure Siyeon will make time for the tattoo soon"

"I would love that" Handong said with a smile

"I love you too, both of you" she said softly to the vampires, even though her eyes couldn't look at anything that wasn't Minji when she said that sentence. "Let me know for the trip then! And for the tattoo, Singnie" she cheered, walking towards the door.

Minji quickly skipped towards Handong and cupped her head in her hands. She smiled at her and planted a big kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe Handong and see you soon" she whispered.

Handong blushed a little and her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. But this time… it didn't hurt like it used to. She smiled and kissed Minji's cheek before turning her back to the vampires and walking out of the house.

Minji turned to Siyeon, slowly walking towards her to pick her up.

"Let's go to bed shall we, wolfie?" She smiled and Siyeon nodded. "Do you feel a little better now? What did you talk about?"

"Yes, I feel better… I just hope Gahyeon will come back tomorrow. But for now… I'm just happy she's not alone" Siyeon said with a sad smile. "We talked about a lot of things… Gahyeon, Yubin, our story… how was life at the village, you know" Siyeon said, locking eyes with the older vampire.

"The village? What... what did she want to know?" Minji smiled, putting Siyeon in the bed once they reached their room.

"Everything…" Siyeon admitted. She wanted to be honest but she was scared Minji wouldn't be happy about it. "The dorm, how we escaped, my mother… your training" she said, fixing her pillow and not looking at the older vampire.

"Wasn't it too painful for you? To think about that? Our escape, your mom, the dorm, they were all pretty hard for you right?" Minji asked, purposefully avoiding one subject.

"After all these years, you still pretend not to know which part was the most painful for me, Minji" Siyeon said, defeated, laying down and turning her back to Minji. She dropped her head on the pillow and fixed her eyes on the wall.

"Singnie... you know that I could tell you but... I don't want you to be hurt even more... that time was bad enough for you" Minji whispered hugging Siyeon from behind.

"Wasn't it for you too?" Siyeon replied, keeping her arms on the bed, not touching Minji… yet. "Stop worrying only about me and Gahyeon. Stop avoiding things that might hurt us...and start thinking about what hurts you as well. You were… you said you were losing yourself in that training but you never said a word about it to me… not a single one. You faced everything alone, Minji… that's why you changed!" Siyeon said, raising her voice. She didn't want to say it, but now it was out. Minji changed during that training and Siyeon couldn't do anything to prevent her from changing… because she didn't know what was going on

"I know what I went through, Siyeon, and I gave it a place" Minji lied. She had never gotten over it. "I already faced enough pain that I... I didn't want to pull you into that... they did... unthinkable things to me and I just wanted to... to protect you from it" she explained, distancing herself a bit when she noticed Siyeon was upset. "And what do you mean that I... c-changed?"

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine… I gave up on it already. But don't lie to me. Don't fucking lie to me, saying that you are over it when I have to hold you almost every fucking night while you scream in your sleep, dreaming about that!" Siyeon yelled, turning her head towards Minji.

"Singnie... I" Minji started crying "You're right... I'm n-not over it, but... I don't w-want you to worry about me e-even more... and you w-will surely do t-that once you know about... that" Minji whispered.

Siyeon shifted closer to Minji, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She placed her forehead against Minji's one and combed her hair, closing her eyes.

"Minji… we've been together basically for all our lives. We've been through everything together and we got over everything that happened. Everything. The only thing you weren't able to get over is the only one you decide to face alone" Siyeon said softly. "So I'm begging you… sleep on it tonight and tomorrow, with a fresh mind, think about the possibility of telling me everything, without worrying about me. I'm sure we will be able to get over it, together" she suggested, holding Minji tightly. "You are afraid it will hurt me to know what they did to you but… Do you think this isn't hurting me? Seeing you like that almost every night, knowing that you are facing it on your own?"

Minji nodded with a faint smile and glassy eyes.

"I promise you that I will think about it. I recently learned that... that I should face my feelings instead of hiding them. You and Handong helped me realize that" Minji whispered, looking in Siyeon's eyes. "So I will and I'll probably tell you if that is what you want. I truly love you, Siyeon" Minji added.

"Of course I want to know what happened to you, Minji" the younger vampire replied, caressing Minji's cheek. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be here to listen to you" she said with a smile.

“I’m not sure how long it will take but, thank you for saying that Siyeon. I’ll probably invite Handong over then too since she probably wants to know too. She’s done so much for us and it was so sweet of her to ask about my past to you” Minji said with a little smile.

"You know we both love you, that's why we want to know. She wanted to know to understand you better and I… I want to know what they did to you. I need to know what makes you scream during those nightmares, Minji" Siyeon said weakly, looking straight into the older vampire's eyes.

“I-... You’ll know, someday, I promise you. But don’t worry too much, okay wolfie?” the older vampire asked, combing Siyeon’s hair gently.

Siyeon nodded, smiling a little. 

"I'll wait for you to be ready to talk about it" she reassured the older vampire. She tucked some loose strands of Minji's hair behind her ear, staying silent for a couple of minutes. Her mind started to wander to everything that happened today and she sighed, thinking that Gahyeon wasn't in her room. "Do you think Gahyeon will be able to forgive me completely?" She whispered.

“She will don’t worry! I saw how much trouble she had leaving us earlier. She cares so deeply about you and no, not only because of the blood bond, but because of what you’ve been through. She loves us and especially you, Singnie. You will always be her sister” Minji reassured her with a calm voice. She knew Gahyeon would come back after some time.

"She attacked me, Minji" Siyeon said weakly, thinking back at those moments. "She willingly attacked me… even though she saw I wasn't reacting. I-... I couldn't" she said, snuggling closer to Minji, their faces a few inches away from each other.

“She attacked you but she didn’t hurt you, Singnie. She can’t. I even gave her full permission because I know she cares about you too much to hurt you” the older vampire whispered. “It’s going to be okay, we all knew this day would come, it’s just here a lot earlier than you probably wanted”

"I didn't want her to find out like this… I-... I wanted to tell her differently. I wanted to come clean hoping that she could understand but… I-... I was too cowardly and now-" Siyeon said, as tears streamed down her face "Now she found out in the worst way"

“I agree that she found out in the worst way but to be honest with you Singnie, I think she would’ve reacted the same either way. And you came clean now too, you gave her all the details she needed to know to think about all of this” Minji explained, wiping away her friend’s tears.

"I don't know what I would do if she wouldn't forgive me" Siyeon said weakly. "Thank god I have you" she whispered, cupping Minji's cheek.

“You always had me and you will always have me by your side. But Gahyeon will forgive you, I’m 200% sure of that and she will be there with you as well, forever” Minji whispered, hoping that Siyeon could believe her.

Siyeon nodded weakly even if she wasn't convinced at all. How could Gahyeon forgive her after something like this? The younger vampire brushed her thumb on Minji's cheek, looking down at her lips.

"I'm happy to still have you here after all this time, Minji. I would be lost... or dead, without you" Siyeon whispered, before she leaned in.

Minji knew this would happen sooner or later, but why now? Why did she have to reject her now, when she was so fragile? The older vampire leaned back a little, cupping Siyeon's cheek to stop her. 

“Minji? W-what’s wrong? I just wanted to kiss you” Siyeon whispered, looking a bit confused as to why Minji stopped her.

"I-... I can't, Siyeon" Minji said weakly. "This is wrong… I shouldn't kiss you if I'm with Yoohyeon" she whispered, looking straight into Siyeon's eyes and seeing the pain in them.

"This is wrong?" Siyeon mumbled to herself before backing up a little bit as well. "I'm s-sorry I... I d-didn't know"

"Wait… I- I didn't mean 'wrong', I just-" Minji tried to say, knowing that she probably used the wrong words, but she was cut off by Siyeon. 

"It's o-okay, Minji" she said, forcing a smile through the tears and turning to the other side, leaning her head on the pillow. "I- I understand" she whispered. Minji sighed and crawled closer to Siyeon to hug her from behind and put her head on the younger vampire’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m still here for you, you know that right? It’s just a little unfair that we still... kiss... when I’m with Yoohyeon now. You will have the s-same with Bora” Minji tried to explain.

"Drop it, p-please" Siyeon pleaded "I don't have the strength to talk about this now" she whispered, fixing her eyes on the wall, unable to stop the tears. Gahyeon found out the truth, she attacked her and left them to go away from home for god knows how long and Minji was basically telling her that everything was changing between them now. Siyeon hugged the pillow under her head, feeling completely lost.

"Okay, whatever you want" Minji sighed, backing away from Siyeon yet again and lying on her side of the bed. "Just... if you want to talk... I'm here"

"I know… good night Minji" the younger vampire whispered, not looking back at her. 

“Good night, Siyeon” Minji sighed, covering herself with the bedsheets and turning away from Siyeon. She knew this was going to be hard but she had to... for Yoohyeon.

She just hoped that Siyeon could understand why she was doing this. She closed her eyes but she couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about everything that happened. She was still awake when she heard Siyeon stand up from the bed an hour later. She could hear the younger vampire walking to Gahyeon's bedroom. She could hear Siyeon laying down on her sister's bed and she could hear her silent crying. She wanted to go there and talk with her, but she knew that Siyeon didn't want to. The younger vampire usually snuggled closer to her in the bed when she cried, she always looked for physical contact as comfort, but this time she walked away.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below! Much love ♥ 

Question of the chapter: Have you already listened to Siyeon's solo song; Paradise? If not, wow, you missed something, go check it out!

Authors' answers:

Nyle: Of course!  
Cristina: Of course!


	34. Chapter 34

Hello there! Of course there is a new chapter today! I (Nyle) just get home from school late on Thursday so that's why we are a bit later! 

Yubin turned around in bed probably for the hundredth time in the night. She couldn't say she didn't sleep at all, but she kept turning around, feeling that something was bothering her. When she rolled towards Gahyeon again, her eyes met the vampire's ones.

"You are moving a lot tonight" Gahyeon said, yawning and snuggling closer to Yubin.

"I know… I'm sorry I woke you up" the blue haired girl apologized, weakly.

“I don’t really mind... it’s a nice sight I wake up to” Gahyeon said with a yawn, trying to be smooth this early in the morning. “But what’s going on? Having bad dreams?” she asked.

Yubin shook her head and gave Gahyeon a little smile.

"It's nothing you have to worry about" she said in a soft voice, leaning in and locking lips with Gahyeon.

“Are you sure, Yubin? It’s not like you to roll around like this? Does this have to do with me being a vampire?” Gahyeon asked, sounding a little bit worried.

"What? No… of course not babe" Yubin said, cupping Gahyeon's cheek and smiling at her. "I let you in last night, knowing that you were a vampire… I said that you could spend the night knowing that you were a vampire" she explained "I asked you to bite me and we slept in the same bed. I'm not afraid of you" she reassured. Gahyeon nodded and blushed a little. She noticed that Yubin started calling her pet names since yesterday but she didn’t know what to do.

“I’m h-happy then and... uhm.. Yubin,” she asked, making the blue haired girl nod. “What... s-should I call you?”

"What do you mean?" Yubin asked, a little bit confused.

“You umm... you c-called me baby and now babe and I... I wondered what I s-should call you?” Gahyeon nervously clarified.

"D-Did I?" Yubin asked, blushing a little. This really wasn't like her… not out of sex at least. "I..uhm… I don't know. But you don't have to use pet names if you don't feel like it… I mean, Y- Yubin is fine… or Bin or Yubs… T- That's usually what people call me" Yubin said, terribly embarrassed.

“That’s not what I was getting at... I- I want to use them. I don’t want to s-say Yubs or Bin because that’s not s-special” Gahyeon blushed.

"S- Special?" Yubin mumbled, blushing even more than before "I-... I don't know many pet names since I've never really u-used them… so I don't know" Yubin admitted. "Isn't there something that comes to your mind when we're together and you need to call me?" She asked shyly.

“i can’t think of anything special no... I can use the s-same you use but, isn’t that boring?” Gahyeon asked a bit worried.

"Let's try… l-let's see how it sounds when you say it" Yubin suggested, pulling Gahyeon closer and locking eyes with her.

“Fine... uhm... g-good morning b-baby” Gahyeon said in a shy voice, feeling really embarrassed.

Yubin smiled and let out a chuckle

"How did it feel? Is it the right one?" She asked, looking at the vampire. Gahyeon tilted her head with a little shy smile.

“I d-don’t know, b-babe, is it the r-right one?” the pink haired girl asked.

"Did you just call me 'babe' on purpose or you didn't even notice you said it?" Yubin asked, tilting her head and looking at Gahyeon.

“I s-said it on purpose... t-to see if it m-made you feel warm” Gahyeon admitted, looking down at the blanket covering them.

Yubin smiled shyly and cupped Gahyeon's face.

"It did… but I don't know if it was the pet name or your voice in general. You kind of have this effect on me" she admitted, giving a slow peck on the pink haired girl’s lips.

“My voice? What’s wrong with my voice, h-honey?” Gahyeon asked, trying out yet another pet name she heard somewhere.

Yubin blushed madly and looked down at the blanket. No one had ever called her 'honey'. She had been called 'babe', 'baby' and 'sweetie', mostly during sex… but never 'honey'. It was so cheesy but why did it feel so right?

“Was t-that a good one? Y-you’re blushing... and y-you didn’t answer me, honey” Gahyeon repeated, cupping Yubin’s face and making her look at her.

Yubin wasn't able to answer… She just couldn't. Gahyeon calling her 'honey' while cupping her cheeks and looking at her in the eyes was way too much. She felt her heart bursting in her chest as she tried to find a way to say the yes, it was the right one.

"You know… vampires of my clan… they have really really good hearing. We can… uhm… hear heartbeats, honey" Gahyeon admitted, looking straight in Yubin's eyes. Yubin started blushing madly and she wanted to look away, she couldn’t stare at that gorgeous smile anymore but Gahyeon’s hands prevented her from doing that. “So come on, honey, t-tell me... what’s wrong with m-my voice and is ‘honey’ the right one?” she whispered.

"I- I think it i-is" Yubin admitted, losing herself into Gahyeon's eyes. "And n-nothing is wrong with y-your voice. It just… it makes m-me feel warm" she explained.

"I'm happy it does then" Gahyeon smiled pecking Yubin's lips lightly. "Now... will you tell me why you were rolling around like a restless puppy, honey?" Gahyeon whispered.

"I told you it's nothing you should be worrying about, baby girl" Yubin said smiling and tucking a strand of loose hair behind Gahyeon's ear. Gahyeon gulped, her cheeks reddening.

"B-baby girl?" She nervously asked with a shy smile. "I l-like it..."

"It's the right one then, baby girl" Yubin said with a wide smile and seeing Gahyeon with a shy smile and red cheeks, Yubin couldn't help but lean in, kissing Gahyeon again. She moved her lips against the pink haired girl's ones, slowly and passionately. The vampire instinctively brought her hands towards Yubin's waist, one of them touching her abdomen by mistake. Yubin flinched and broke the kiss, distancing them a little. When she realized what she did, she looked away.

"I- I'm sorry…" she said, weakly. Gahyeon softly shook her head with a smile.

"You were dreaming or thinking about that right?" Gahyeon whispered, knowing that was it. "Don't say sorry to me Yubin, that's something really serious... we should really do something... we can't let that bastard run free"

"I-... I know. I was thinking that I… I really want to find the courage to tell Bora. But I don't want her to… to look at me differently" Yubin admitted. "I thought about that all night"

"Do you want me to help you? I really don't want him to not be punished... if you didn't stop me... I really would've showed him a vampire lesson" Gahyeon hissed, clenching her fists.

Yubin reached for Gahyeon's hand, gently holding her fist and slipping her hand in it, intertwining their fingers.

"If I… If I tell Bora this morning… will you-" Yubin tried to say, taking a deep breath in between "I want you to s-stay with me when I do. I really need you to" she admitted, looking down at the blanket.

"I will stay with you, of course I will" Gahyeon whispered, pecking Yubin's lips.

"I also want you t-to get Yoohyeon... last time something happened to B-bora and... Yoohyeon knew how t-to fix it" Yubin said.

Gahyeon nodded, but she didn't get what Yubin meant.

"What do you mean? What happened to Bora?" Gahyeon asked softly, caressing Yubin's cheek.

"I told her a l-little about it and... she... she couldn't breathe a-anymore and she f-fell down and..." Yubin said, pausing to collect her breath. "It was really scary..."

"She had a panic attack" Gahyeon said, still caressing Yubin's cheek "I saw that happen once or twice…" the pink haired girl admitted. "We will be there to help her if it happens and I'll run to get Yoohyeon if it's needed" she reassured.

"T-thank you, baby girl. I just... I can't do it on my o-own. I can't tell my 'sister' that" Yubin admitted, sitting up and stretching out.

"You don't have to do it on your own" Gahyeon reassured, sitting up as well and hugging Yubin from behind, gently placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I'll be there with you… just to hold your hand, to talk if you need me to… whatever you need, honey" Gahyeon whispered.

"I'm scared for her reaction... she will be angry at me and him. Me for not telling her sooner and him for... yeah" Yubin explained.

"Hey… there is no way she's going to be angry at you" Gahyeon said, crawling in front of Yubin. She cupped her cheeks and shook her head. "She will understand… it's probably the most difficult thing in the world, find the strength to talk about something like 'that' with your sister" Gahyeon reassured her.

"I know and I'm happy I opened up to you... even if it meant I needed to break down. I feel a little better now that I... talked about it" Yubin admitted, getting out from the bed and offering her hand to Gahyeon to help her up as well.

Gahyeon gladly took her hand and stepped out of the bed.

"I'm glad you broke down with me… and I'm glad it helped you" Gahyeon said with a little smile. She walked in front of the mirror and quickly fixed her hair a bit as she started dressing herself. Yubin did the same and when they were both ready, Gahyeon walked towards the door, holding out her hand for Yubin to hold.

"Ready?" Gahyeon asked softly, trying to give Yubin her best reassuring smile. The blue haired girl shook her head with a smile and pointed at her lips.

"Maybe I need some more courage, baby girl" she softly whispered.

Gahyeon smiled and let go of the handle of the door, walking to Yubin. She took two handfuls of the hunter's shirt and pulled her closer. Yubin cupped her face and kissed her so softly and so slowly that Gahyeon thought she was dreaming. They kept at it for a little while until Gahyeon softly pulled away.

"Ready now, honey?" She whispered with a chuckle.

"Just one more" Yubin whispered, pulling Gahyeon in another kiss. The pink haired girl melted into the kiss, pulling Yubin as close as she could. When they pulled away, Yubin leaned her forehead against Gahyeon's one.

"Maybe I'm ready now…" Yubin said, trying to be brave.

"Good… because one more kiss and I wouldn't have let you leave the room" Gahyeon chuckled.

"Weren't you the one that wanted me to leave in the first place? And I said maybe..." Yubin chuckled.

Gahyeon smiled at her and pulled her closer, chuckling. Right when she was about to kiss Yubin again, both of them were startled by a loud knock on the door.

"I don't know if you are awake, sleeping or having really quiet sex… but breakfast is ready!!" Bora yelled, making sure that the girls would have heard her even if they were sleeping.

"Should we tell her now or after breakfast" Gahyeon whispered and Yubin made some weird signs with her hands.

"It's the first option, Bora. The third one almost happened" Yubin replied.

"It should happen some other time then! Coffee isn't good when cold! Hurry!" She yelled, walking downstairs. The two girls stepped out of the room holding hands and followed her. When they arrived in the kitchen, they were about to sit at the table, when Bora gasped loudly, looking at Yubin. She let go of what she was holding and she walked quickly towards her sister.

"What is that??" She yelled, pointing at Yubin's neck. "You…? What did you d-" Bora tried to say, looking at Gahyeon, but not able to keep going.

"We had a form of... sex?" Yubin asked, looking at Gahyeon. She didn't really know what it classified as.

"You what now??" Bora asked, having no idea of what Yubin was talking about. "What are those? Did she… Did you bite my sister??" Bora hissed, turning towards Gahyeon.

"I-" Gahyeon tried to say when Yubin squeezed her hand.

"Let me explain, baby girl" she interrupted her in a gentle tone before turning to Bora. "I asked her to bite me. It's a form of vampire sex"

"I can't believe my ears" Bora said, widening her eyes.

"It's nothing bad Bora… the bite it's actually pretty n-" Yubin was trying to say, but Bora interrupted her.

"Not that! You called her 'baby girl'. You… calling someone with a cute pet name??" Bora asked, shocked. She turned towards Gahyeon and pointed her finger at her. "Did you do some kind of charming stuff on her? Because if you didn't… good job girl!" She chuckled.

"I didn't, don't worry, Bora. Right, honey?" Gahyeon answered, smiling at Yubin. The smallest hunter looked back and forth between the two of them with widened eyes.

Bora was so shocked but so happy. She was right… Gahyeon was slowly taking Yubin out of her bad habits. She cupped Yubin's cheek with her right hand and Gahyeon's one with her left hand.

"You two are cute and you have my blessing" she said with a chuckle, smiling at Yubin.

"Ugh, don't call me cute... we are... something else, but not cute" Yubin protested with a chuckle and Gahyeon nodded her head confidently as well.

"Girls… you just called each other 'honey' and 'baby girl' right in front of my salad. You are cute, period!" She said, chuckling and pinching their cheeks. "Now sit down and eat"

"I was just about to say! You said we couldn't have some quiet sex because the coffee was getting cold and then you started rambling" Yubin teased.

"Like this one could be quiet! She's loud as hell" Bora said, pointing at Gahyeon and Yubin couldn't help but chuckle, looking at the pink haired girl.

"For this rare occasion I agree with you, Bora" Yubin smirked, nudging Gahyeon. "Where is the puppy by the way?"

"She's still sleeping" Bora said, scratching her head and sitting down at the table as well.

"She's such a sleepy head" Yubin laughed, handing Gahyeon her cup of coffee with a smile as the younger girl kissed her cheek.

Bora looked at the interaction and she just kept staring at the girls with a really big smile. She was so happy to see Yubin that cheesy with someone. It really wasn't like her, so it meant that Gahyeon really had a huge impact on her… a really good one. She rested her head on her hand, still looking at them with dreamy eyes.

"The puppy came home with the biggest and dumbest smile on her face yesterday night. She also looked really happy" Bora chuckled.

"Maybe Minji finally confessed?" Yubin chuckled while Gahyeon started sipping her coffee and she looked at Bora.

"Minji wouldn't confess that early, that's not a vampire thing to do" she said, shaking her head with a smile "I still haven't confessed to Bin for example but we love our sex"

Bora rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment, but then she chuckled.

"Look at you two, being so confident about sex, Siyeon will end you if she knows, Yubin" 

"Yeah but then she'll realize that it's thanks to me that you and Siyeon are having sex" Yubin smirked, winking at the other hunter.

"We are not having sex" Bora protested, blushing a little.

"Yet" Yubin added with a chuckle, turning towards Gahyeon. The pink haired girl nodded and laughed at how Bora was blushing.

"I think it's the first time I see my sister pretty into someone" she admitted, looking at the older hunter.

"There is something that really interests me though" Gahyeon chuckled "My-... Siyeon is such a bottom but I wonder how it is with Bora"

"I'm pretty sure she could top the hell out of me though" Bora mumbled to herself and Gahyeon laughed so loud that she startled Yubin, who clearly didn't hear anything.

"What are you laughing about, baby girl" Yubin asked and Gahyeon pointed at Bora.

"Remember my super hearing, honey? Your sis said that Siyeon could top the hell out of her" Gahyeon explained.

Yubin looked at Bora with widened eyes, laughing.

"You?? A bottom?? I feel disappointed, honestly" she said, laughing. "You always told me that in this family, we are all top! And I am! But you…" she kept teasing, chuckling.

"Uhm… honey…" Gahyeon said, teasingly looking at Yubin "the other day you weren't really a to-" she tried to say, when Yubin put a hand on her mouth, smiling awkwardly at Bora.

"Baby girl, sometimes tops want to be topped too" Yubin justified herself.

"Did you like being topped by me?" Gahyeon asked with a little smirk and Bora rested her head on her hand again, waiting for Yubin's answer, looking really interested in it.

"I did... don't worry, baby girl. Even though it was pretty short" Yubin chuckled.

"You must be good then!!" Bora commented, looking at Gahyeon who blushed a little. Yubin chuckled and turned towards Bora. Her smile dropped, seeing her sister so happy and so relaxed, knowing that she was about to drop a huge bomb on her.

"Thank you for the coffee by the way, Bora. I need that in the morning" Gahyeon said with a smile and that's when Bora realized she didn't understand that.

"Oh right! I wanted to ask… how are you able to do it? How can you drink and eat normally?" She asked curiously.

"It's a long story but to make it short... I'm a half vampire. Meaning I can eat and stuff" Gahyeon replied.

"Uhm… okay but… why?" Bora asked, not really understanding. "I mean how are you a half vampire?"

"Well, I wasn't always a vampire and something happened during the turning process" Gahyeon briefly explained.

"Wait but… turning process? But if you are Siyeon's sist-" Bora tried to say, but she was interrupted by Gahyeon.

"I'm not" the pink haired girl said. Yubin reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly. "I'm her blood sister because she is the one that turned me but... she is not my real one"

Bora hummed in understanding.

"You two are like us then" she happily said "You weren't born sisters but you're sisters by choice!" She smiled. Gahyeon looked down at the table. Yes, Siyeon turned her without giving her a choice but... did she really not want to be her sister?

"I-... I guess you are right" Gahyeon said, trying to smile a little. She noticed that Yubin hadn't spoken in a while and she turned towards her. The blue haired girl was staring at the cup in her hands and she was nervously moving her leg under the table.

"What's wrong with you, Yubs? I didn't hear moans yesterday so you're not tired" Bora asked, a little bit worried by her behavior.

"I want you to promise me… that you won't… look at me any differently" Yubin said, out of nowhere, still looking at her cup.

"Of course I won't? What's the matter? Did something happen?" Bora smiled, putting her cup down.

"It's about… it's about the thing I-" Yubin tried to say, but she stopped, turning towards Gahyeon. She felt like she couldn't do this. How was she supposed to tell something like that to her sister? Gahyeon reached for Yubin's hand on the table, intertwining their fingers and she slowly nodded at the blue haired girl, encouraging her. And that's when Bora started to get really worried.

"Yubin? W-what is this about? I'm getting really scared, Bin" Bora said, a little uneasy in her seat as she held onto the table, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"It's about the thing we… we talked about t- the other day when you… w-when you had that… panic attack" Yubin said, not able to look in Bora's eyes.

"Is this about that 'he' you mentioned? What did he do Yubin? What did that guy do? Bin, what did he do?" Bora started asking, standing up from her chair.

"Bora please" Yubin called with a soft voice "I-... I don't want you to have another attack so please" she pleaded, standing up as well and holding Bora's hand.

"I can't p-promise you that, Binnie, just... just tell me. Yoohyeon is home for if it happens so... it's fine" Bora said, trying to focus on her breathing like Yoohyeon thought her.

Yubin nodded, and when Bora sat down again, she did it as well.

"He was Miyeon's boyfriend" the blue haired girl managed to say "H- He caught us… together" she explained but every word hurt like hell.

"Together together, right?" Bora asked and Yubin nodded. "Yubin... just tell me..." she pleaded and Gahyeon laid her head on Yubin's shoulder, kissing her collarbone softly to reassure her it was okay. That Bora would listen.

"He a-assaulted me" Yubin admitted, looking up and regretting it a second later, seeing Bora's expression. Yubin squeezed Gahyeon's hand as tight as she could, feeling it tremble a little.

"Assaulted? H-he assaulted you? A guy assaulted you. A guy hurt my Yubin. A fucking guy hurt my sister" Bora kept repeating, clenching her fists.

"B- Bora I'm… I'm fine" Yubin tried to reassure her, standing up and walking to Bora that was already up on her feet, staring at the wall, while she kept repeating those words over and over again, mumbling them to herself, still not knowing how to process that information.

"Bora, hey look at me... I'm fine. Yes, he hurt me but-" Yubin tried to say but Bora cut her off.

"What did he do? What did that fucker do to you, Bin!" Bora yelled.

"Bora… don't, please… just-" she tried to say, knowing that telling the truth to her now, would mean pushing her right into another panic attack.

"Yubin please! P- Please… what did he do to you?" Bora pleaded, cupping Yubin's cheek and looking at her in the eyes.

"He h-hurt me and... he f-forced himself... on me" Yubin stuttered, trying to keep Bora calm.

Bora clenched her jaw and her fists as the tears started to stream down her face. She made a step forward and she wrapped her arms around Yubin's shoulders. She was angry, sad… and of all the things she could do, right now she just wanted to hold her sister.

"Y- You… why didn't you tell me?" She said, crying "How long ago?" She asked, holding Yubin tightly. She was trying really really hard not to lose the very little control she had left. She wanted to trash the house, she wanted to find him and kill him, she wanted to cry until she didn't have tears anymore… but she knew Yubin needed her right now. So she couldn't lose control… not yet.

"I was scared, Bora... really scared of the reactions so... I kept quiet. I felt ashamed... ashamed I let that happen" Yubin admitted. "i think it happened last year, no I know it did..."

"You don't… don't say that! You didn't let it happen" Bora said, wiping away her tears. "It's not your fault. Do you hear me? It's not your fault, Yubin!!" Bora said, raising her voice and looking at Yubin straight in the eyes. The blue haired girl nodded and nuzzled closer when Bora took hold of her shoulders.

"Bin, get your coat, we are reporting this to the police" the older woman suddenly said. "Pink Hair, will you stay here and care of the puppy please? She's not a morning person and will probably trip over nothing"

The older hunter dragged Yubin towards the door, wanting to walk out of it, when Yubin stopped her.

"Bora, wait-" she tried to say but Bora cut her off.

"No, Yubin. I know it's hard, I know you don't want to but you need to report that ba-" she started to say, but she was cut off by Yubin.

"Sis, I know… I want to report him too. I told you this morning because I wanted to ask you to come to the police station with me because… I can't do this alone" she said "I was just trying to say that… I still have to take my coat" she said, smiling a little. "And there was something else I still needed to do"

"Oh, uh, right, sorry" Bora apologized, standing by the door seeing how Yubin put on her coat and walked over to Gahyeon.

She cupped Gahyeon's cheeks and she leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on the pink haired girl's lips.

"Thank you… for staying with me and for… for encouraging me to do this" she said, smiling at her "This probably is the closure I need" she admitted, resting her forehead on Gahyeon's.

"Hey, I'm happy I could help... Now go, and be safe on the way, honey" Gahyeon whispered, kissing her lips again.

Yubin nodded, and walked towards Bora, but when she did, the older hunter started walking fast towards Gahyeon and she pulled her into a tight hug, startling the vampire.

"Thank you" she whispered, making sure that only Gahyeon could hear her. "You are saving her, and I love you for that" Bora admitted as a couple of tears kept streaming down her face.

"Everything to make Yubin happy. And sorry, I'm already pretty much taken" Gahyeon whispered back.

Bora nodded smiling, placing a kiss on the pink haired girl's forehead and she went back to the door, holding Yubin's hand and walking out.

-

About an hour later Yubin and Bora walked out of the police station after having reported the crime. They assured them that they were going to investigate the guy and that they should be patient for now.

"Thank you, Bora… For coming with me" Yubin said, smiling a little to the older hunter. Bora took her hand as they walked down the steps in front of the police station but she didn't say anything. Saying that she was shocked and angry was an understatement. Yubin had to describe everything to the policeman and Bora felt like dying for the whole hour. They drove back home and when they stepped out of it, Bora pulled Yubin in a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you, Yubin. You were really brave today" she whispered and Yubin just nodded.

"I wanted to report him because I- I don't want that to happen to someone else" Yubin said weakly.

"I know Bin, and you did great. No one deserves this, not even your worst enemy..." Bora calmly said, clenching her fist.

"You coming back in with me? I'm sure the puppy is still sleeping" Yubin smiled but Bora shook her head.

"I have something to do, but I won't be home late, okay?" Bora smiled, caressing Yubin's cheek. "Don't allow my puppy and your puppy to empty the fridge, alright?" She chuckled a little, making Yubin chuckled as well.

"I can make no promises" Yubin said, raising her shoulders and kissing Bora's cheek, before entering the front door, waving at her. Before Bora could walk away Yubin called after her, making her turn around.

"Just for the record, she's not my puppy, she's my baby girl" Yubin laughed.

"If I think that you were a player not that long ago… what happened? You are literally the cutest now" Bora teased, blowing a kiss to Yubin who just rolled her eyes and closed the door. Once she was a bit away from their cottage, Bora took out her phone and looked at the name of the guy that had hurt Yubin. She wrote it down while Yubin was explaining her side to the police. She used an illegal tracking app to see where he lived and oh boy was she going to teach him a lesson.

When she was almost at his house, she crossed a young man on the way and having checked the name on every social media, she knew who the guy was. He had his backpack on and he was probably going to college, looking happy and relaxed. Bora clenched her fists. How could he act like he didn't do anything? Bora silently followed him from a distance, until he walked into an alley, probably shortening his way to college.

The hunter walked up to him and tapped his shoulder when they were a safe distance away from the main streets. The man was way taller than her but Bora didn't care. When he turned around he looked down at Bora and smiled.

"Uhm... can I help you?" He asked, pretty confused.

"Yeah, I was looking for my sister actually, maybe you've seen her. Her name is Yubin" she said, looking straight into his eyes. She was just checking she got the right guy, not wanting to beat the fuck out of an innocent stranger. But when she saw the panic in his eyes, she knew… it was him. She punched him hard right in the face.

"What the fuck, woman? What's wrong with you? She's in college with me! Now I see why she is such a bitch with a s-" he tried to yell when he received another hard punch in his stomach this time.

As soon as he bent down, Bora gave a knee on his chin, making him fall on the ground. He was really tall, but Bora was a trained hunter… and he hurt her sister in the worst possible way… there was nothing stopping her now. She sat down on his waist, punching him again on his face.

"I'm not doing anything wrong right?! You think beating a woman up and forcing yourself on her is alright, so why can't a woman beat the fuck out of you" Bora yelled, as she kept punching him.

The guy tried to free himself, but Bora wasn't going to let that happen.

"She fucking deserved that" he yelled, trying to stop Bora's punches. When the hunter heard those words, she just lost her mind. She started punching him non stop, one punch after the other, one cheek after the other. She could see that he was spitting blood, but she didn't care. She wouldn't stop, she wouldn't stop until he wasn't moving anymore.

"Do you fucking want me... to make it so... you can't ever... do that to a... woman again... you monster!" Bora screamed in between punches.

-

As Bora was beating the guy who hurt Yubin, Siyeon was on her morning patrol, lazily checking around when she smelled a familiar scent. She smiled a little, following the scent, happy for the opportunity to meet the tiny hunter again. She jumped from roof to roof, finally reaching the alley where Bora was. The vampire looked down but as soon as she did, her smile dropped.

She saw Bora sitting on top of a guy with a bloody face, screaming at him and punching him. Siyeon had never seen the guy before so she didn't know what was happening. Was it a vampire? No, that couldn't be, he wouldn't be knocked down by Bora.

Siyeon kept looking for a few seconds, unable to decide what to do. Bora would stop at any second right? The guy wasn't even trying to defend himself anymore and his arms dropped on the ground. But Bora just kept punching him. Siyeon looked in terror, thinking that she was really about to kill him. She jumped down from the roof, running towards Bora and picking her up, dragging her away.

"Let me go!!" She screamed, desperately trying to reach the guy again. Siyeon turned her around, facing the hunter, still dragging her away as Bora kept punching her back. "Let me go!! He fucking raped my sister!! Let me go!" She screamed as her screams turned into crying.

"Shhh Bora... that's awful but I think he had enough... he is barely breathing anymore. Don't make a mistake" Siyeon tried to calm her.

"Let me go!!" She kept screaming, trying to escape from Siyeon's arms. "What would you do?? What would you do if he did that to Gahyeon?" She yelled, crying harder than before.

"Bora stop! I would probably want to do the same but I sure hope someone would stop me! Cause I'm not going to jail for a jerk like that" Siyeon reasoned, putting more pressure on Bora's body.

"I don't care! I will gladly go to jail once he's dead!" Bora kept screaming and Siyeon decided that it was best to get out of there. She wrapped her hands around Bora's waist, making sure to hold her tightly and she jumped up to the building, till the roof.

"Think about Yubin! You will feel relieved by killing him, but Yubin? How will she feel, thinking that her sister became a murderer because of her?" Siyeon yelled, desperately trying to hold Bora in her arms.

"He hurt Yubin, Siyeon! He fucking hurt her! Yubin has suffered for over a year and this guy? He's just living his happy life! Where is the justice in that, Siyeon!" Bora cried.

"I know" Siyeon said, weakly, pulling Bora closer who was starting to fight a little less. "But you can't kill him, Bora. Not for him… he deserves that… but for yourself and Yubin. You don't deserve to become a murderer and Yubin doesn't deserve to live with the regret of telling you what happened to her, because it was the cause of you becoming a murderer" Siyeon reasoned, resting her head on Bora's one.

"I murder vampire scum and make their bodies disappear, what's the difference here? I kill him, make his body disappear and no one will ever know!" Bora growled.

"You would know, Bora. Your sister would know" Siyeon said, placing a kiss on Bora's head. "What he did is… is sick and he deserves to burn in hell. And you are right, if he did that to Gahyeon he would be dead already… but I know Gahyeon would hate herself for that… just like Yubin would. They wouldn't want us to become murderers" she tried again.

"Why... why does everything you say always need... to make fucking sense, Siyeon? You're infuriating" Bora said with a little chuckle, trying to stop crying.

Siyeon smiled a little, combing Bora's hair.

"How is Yubin?" She asked, feeling really worried for the blue haired girl.

"She's better... we reported it today but it already happened a year ago apparently" Bora spoke, focusing on her breathing, just like Yoohyeon taught her.

Siyeon nodded slowly.

"Now it makes sense… her behaviour" she reasoned, still combing Bora's hair.

"What do you mean that it makes sense?" Bora asked.

"I mean that she has the right to be scared of being touched" Siyeon said "But I'm sure she… she will overcome this fear when she will find the right person" Siyeon said, trying to give Bora a little bit of hope.

"She uhm... she already d-did... with Pink Hair" Bora hesitantly spoke, looking at Siyeon.

Siyeon smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I saw this coming" she admitted "You won't believe this but… I'm actually 'happy' they are getting to know each other not only sexually speaking" Siyeon explained. "I just hope Yubin won't hurt Gahyeon".

"I'm pretty sure she won't hurt her 'baby girl' " Bora smiled, finally having calmed down.

"Her what now?" Siyeon asked, raising her eyebrows. "Is a player calling my sister 'baby girl'?" she asked, confused.

"Not a player... a cutie. And Pink Hair calls her 'honey'. They are acting like some old married couple all of the sudden" Bora replied, laughing and cleaning her little fists.

"You are joking right? You're just messing around" Siyeon said with a little chuckle. There was no way that Yubin and Gahyeon went from 'just trying sex' to 'married couple' that fast.

"They're at my house. I think they took a day off from college, since… that… happened" Bora said weakly "Why don't you offer me a ride home and see for yourself?" Bora chuckled.

"I'd rather not see that yet. I'm looking at something tiny but beautiful right now and I think I like that more than a cheesy couple of kids" Siyeon chuckled.

"Tiny but beautiful huh?" Bora asked, pretending to think about it. "Let's see if I can help you find it" she said, walking away from Siyeon's arms and looking around.

"Oh come on Bora..." Siyeon sighed walking up to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Shall we go somewhere else? Away from him?" Siyeon asked, pointing at the beat up boy.

"Will you allow me to kick him in the balls before leaving?" The hunter asked.

Siyeon shook her head.

"I won't let you anywhere near him, tiny woman" Siyeon said with a smile. "Just hold onto me. Let's go somewhere else" she said, holding out her hand for Bora and smiling at her.

"Fine where are we going?" Bora asked with a sigh.

"Maybe… we could go back to the overlooking hill?" Siyeon asked, looking at Bora. She really liked that place and since when they kissed there… it became her favourite.

"But it's still daytime... I'm sure it won't look as good and... that's not the only place we can... kiss... you know" Bora shyly said.

Siyeon nodded with a smile

"Then you choose a place!" She said, looking down at the tiny woman. "You name it and I'll bring you there"

"Well the puppy, that's Yoohyeon by the way, is at my place with Yubin and Pink hair so we should probably avoid that... what about your place?" The hunter suggested.

Siyeon thought about that and nodded.

"Gahyeon is at your place and Minji is on patrol… so I think it could work" Siyeon said, holding out her hand for Bora. "Just hold onto me like a koala and we are good to go" she chuckled.

Bora hopped on, rolling her eyes. It was a little bit awkward but nice.

Siyeon smiled at the contact and a few minutes later they arrived at her place. They walked in and Siyeon felt a little bit uncomfortable. This was really weird… That's why she tried to suggest a neutral place, in nature…

"So uhm... I have some of that stuff you all love so much... alcohol I think, I don't know what... do you w-want that?" Siyeon asked and Bora started laughing.

"Siyeon... it's not even lunch yet" the hunter countered.

"Then… coffee?" She tried again, feeling embarrassed. Bora nodded with a smile and Siyeon started to prepare it. "Bora… d- do you mind if I... uhm… drink as well, at the table?" She weakly said, knowing that it was something that would probably gross humans out..

"Hold up! I didn't say no to alcohol, I said it's early" Bora chuckled. "And why would I mind if you drank with me at the table?" She asked, not realizing what the 'problem' was.

"Because I- I would have to d-drink blood" Siyeon admitted, looking down. "I know it's gross for you so… if you don't want me to, it's okay! I totally understand" Siyeon reassured.

"Siyeon just grab your can / pack / bottle / whatever of blood and drink. It's your home so you do what you want" the smaller woman reassured her.

Siyeon smiled and nodded.

"I'll put it in a cup, that way you won't see it" she reassured, placing the cup of coffee in front of Bora at the table. "So let me get this straight… you want coffee AND alcohol?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Let's stick with coffee for now, we'll see later for the other thing" Bora laughed.

Siyeon put some blood in a cup and she walked to the table, sitting down beside Bora.

"So… are you feeling a little bit better?" She asked, knowing that Bora was acting strong and smiley, but she was surely still hurting inside. Because something like that is nothing you can put aside in an hour or so.

"A bit but... I feel like if I ever see him again, with that stupid smile... that I would beat the shit out of him again" Bora admitted.

"Can I give you some advice? It's something I've recently found out myself… and since I've made a huge mistake… I want you to do the right thing" Siyeon admitted, locking eyes with Bora.

"I'm not sure your advice will help. That bastard said my Bin deserved it!" Bora said, recalling that exact phrase and clenching her fist.

"I'll be honest, it's not easy. You have to put yourself aside to do what I'm about to explain to you… but trust me, in the end it's going to be worth it" Siyeon reassured, taking Bora's hand in hers.

"Fine... I'll try but I can't promise anything" the small girl sighed, drinking from her coffee.

Siyeon nodded and started rubbing Bora's hand with her thumb.

"Stop focusing on him… and start focusing on Yubin" Siyeon said, looking straight into Bora's eyes. "You have to accept that there is nothing more you can do about him. You reported him and you beat the hell out of that monster. But that's it… you can't do anything more. Let go of your anger and focus on Yubin. If she wanted to report him to finally have closure and move on, your anger towards him will prevent her from doing so. Focus on her well being, be there for her, make sure to make her smile every day… And I'm sure she will be able to lock this horrible chapter in her life, somewhere deep in her memory" Siyeon said confidently.

"You're right" Bora sighed, playing with the little spoon in her cup. "I need to make Yubin happy and I won't do that if I'm not there for her... She also has Pink Hair now but... I need to be there in the first place"

Siyeon nodded with a sweet smile.

"You are her sister, she needs you more than anyone else" she said, cupping Bora's cheek. "And I'm glad my sister is there for her too. She really grew up a lot since she started college and since she started… doing stuff… with Blue Hair" Siyeon admitted, scratching her head.

"Well I'll gladly take the loud moans throughout the house if it means Yubin is truly happy" Bora chuckled.

"I'm afraid to ask who the loud one is… but I'm pretty sure I know the answer already" Siyeon admitted, with a disgusted expression. "So… are they like… going out? Are they girlfriends already? I really need to talk about this with Gahyeon" Siyeon said, sipping some blood.

"Yeah... Pink Hair is a little screamer... and I don't think they are official yet. I assume they are just exclusive for the moment" Bora replied finishing her coffee.

"Exclusive exclusive??" Siyeon asked, dumbfounded. "Like… Yubin isn't playing around with anybody else?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Didn't I tell you yet? Bin dropped her list for Pink Hair. I was pretty amazed myself. There were 2 reasons that I thought of at first; or Pink Hair is really good in bed, or she really likes her" Bora told the vampire.

"But… Gahyeon said Yubin didn't let her… you know" Siyeon said, thinking about Gahyeon's words. "So that means… she really likes her? I really didn't see that coming… since when do players change?"

"I guess since pink haired vampires manage to change their mind" Bora chuckled. "And Yubin did let Gahyeon, you know"

"What?? But… Gahyeon said that no one was allowed except for a Miyeon girl or something" Siyeon said, confused.

"You're right, no one was allowed to do that. Until Pink hair with her pretty little fingers came along" Bora laughed.

Siyeon pretended to puke at hearing Bora talking about Gahyeon's fingers.

"That means… Yubin really trusts my sister and she is opening up to her" she realized, scratching the back of her neck. "I did the best I could to keep Gahyeon away from Blue Hair… because I thought she was deluding herself and she would be hurt. And look at that… she really changed her?"

"Well you had the right to think like that. Yubin did hurt a lot of girls with her behavior, but I guess Pink Hair was different for her. I mean... she never called anyone 'baby girl'." The hunter explained.

"I have to admit that's a really cute pet name though. It fits Gahyeon" the vampire admitted, chuckling. "I'm glad they have each other now… Gahyeon could really use a shoulder to lean on right now" Siyeon said, looking down at the cup in her hands.

"I think 'baby girl' sounds a bit weird but given the fact that she also calls Pink Hair her sex goddess... I'm pretty sure it fits" Bora chuckled before reaching for Siyeon's hand. "And hey, just give her time"

"Sex goddes-" Siyeon said, not able to finish. She really wished she could unhear that. "I will give her time but… what I did Bora… is nothing that can be fixed with time. It was a huge mistake and… Gahyeon will keep my mistake with her for eternity" Siyeon admitted, unable to look up.

"It wasn't my Bin that gave her that name" Bora chuckled and squeezed Siyeon's hand. "And stop beating yourself up. We just have to learn to live with our mistakes. That's life"

"Yes, the problem is that she won't live with her mistakes… she will live with mine" Siyeon explained. "I took… something really important away from her. And I can't give it back to her… it's gone Bora. Forever"

"She still loves you. Yubin and I clearly saw that. So just give her time and be patient" Bora whispered.

"I will" Siyeon replied with a sad smile. "Thank you, Bora" she whispered, locking eyes with the hunter. "So… we… uhm… we haven't had the chance to talk about... this. Me being a vampire and you being a hunter" she dared to say.

"What is there to talk about? Yoohyeon showed me vampires can be trusted and you are literally drinking blood in front of me. Nothing wrong right?" The smaller girl smiled.

"You knew it was me… right? That night… during the meeting" Siyeon asked, looking in Bora's eyes. "What gave it away?"

Bora leaned forward and traced over Siyeon's jawline with one of her fingers, softly caressing it.

"Come on... did you really think I could forget this sharp jawline and those fierce eyes, after we made out the night before that?" Bora answered.

Siyeon smiled, blushing a little.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The vampire asked, curiously. "And when… When you found out… did you regret w-what happened between us?"

"It was more fun if I let you guys think you actually were fooling us. I'm pretty sure Yoohyeon had her fun teasing 'Jiu' too. And yes I regret what happened" Bora replied, making Siyeon look hurt. "I regret we stopped so early"

Siyeon locked eyes with Bora and smiled shyly.

"So it… it doesn't change anything? I mean… me being a vampire doesn't change anything?" she asked a little bit worried, but sounding hopeful.

"Well it does change a few things... I can't take you out to a regular restaurant or something, but... I never liked those cheesy dates anyway. I like action and I'm sure you have some good qualities" Bora laughed.

"T- take me out?" Siyeon asked, stuttering. "L- Like a date?" She looked down at the cup again.

"Why do you act so surprised? We made out right? Or did I dream that? How else do you think you are going to earn these?" Bora asked, pointing at her lips with a little smirk.

When Siyeon saw the smirk that was forming on Bora's lips she felt a wave of confidence hitting her hard. Bora was right, they made out and the hunter clearly said that she didn't want it to be a one time thing. Siyeon stood up, taking Bora's hand in hers and making her stand up as well. She stepped forward until the hunter's back hit the wall and she looked at her with those 'fierce eyes' Bora admitted she couldn't forget.

"No, no. We are not doing it like this, little vampire. You have to earn my lips. You can't just take them from me" Bora smirked.

Siyeon leaned forward, just brushing her lips on Bora's.

"But I really want them" she whispered, making Bora shiver.

"T-too bad" Bora whispered, putting a finger on Siyeon's lips. "You're going to have t-to w-work for them"

Siyeon bent down a little, kissing Bora's neck. She kissed it so slowly and so sensually that Bora arched her back a little.

"What should I do… to earn them?" Siyeon asked, whispering. Bora took Siyeon's hands and guided them to her butt.

"M-maybe a nice d-date or something?" The small woman stuttered.

"A date?" Siyeon asked, teasingly, cupping Bora's butt. She kept kissing her neck and sometimes she trailed her tongue all the way up to Bora's jaw, just to tease the hunter a little bit more. "And where do you want me to take you?" Siyeon asked, still whispering.

"T-take m-me?! J-just k-kissing for n-now, Siyeon" Bora joked, trying to act confident.

"Look at you" Siyeon teased, biting Bora's neck lightly, just above her pulse "Pretending to be in control of your body" she whispered.

"I'm not p-pretending. I'm i-in c-control. Y-you c-can't kiss me until I s-say so. T-that's control" the small woman challenged.

"Wanna bet?" Siyeon chuckled against Bora's skin "I bet that in less than 5 minutes, I will try to kiss you and you won't stop me" she confidently said.

"Deal! But w-what if I win?" The hunter asked.

"Don't worry… you won't" Siyeon said, pushing her body against Bora's and kissing her neck harder, while one of her hands trailed up, slipping under Bora's shirt.

"Do your worst t-then Siyeon... I won't l-let you win" Bora smirked, arching her back again.

Siyeon smirked and kept kissing and biting Bora's neck. She detached herself from it for a second

"What am I allowed to do?" She asked, brushing her lips against Bora's neck.

"Y-you can... touch m-my butt over my p-pants, run y-your hands over my b-back and w-whatever you are doing to... my n-neck right now" Bora replied.

"Just over your back?" Siyeon asked, pulling Bora closer and biting her neck harder, moaning against it. That moan did something to Bora as she tilted her head sideways and pushed herself more against Siyeon.

"J- just my b-back" she repeated. "My b-breasts are s-still off-limit"

"Fine… it won't be a problem" Siyeon smirked. She squeezed Bora's butt with one hand while the other was still wandering on her back, trailing all the way up to her neck, pulling up the shirt. Siyeon bit Bora's neck, fighting away the urge to let her fangs out. "Bora" she whispered, moaning again.

"W-w-what S-siyeon?" The hunter replied, completely losing her mind at that hot voice of the vampire.

Siyeon pulled Bora slightly away from the wall, so that she could bite her a little bit deeper, almost at the back of her neck. She knew that point could make people go crazy.

She bit her on that exact spot and she let out a little loud moan, feeling Bora's back suddenly arching.

"Siyeon... just... f-fucking kiss me" Bora breathed, completely lost in whatever was happening.

Siyeon smirked as she let go of Bora's neck only to place her lips in front of the hunter's.

"I told you I would have won" she whispered, finally leaning in and locking lips with Bora. The hunter immediately melted into the kiss and deepened it, throwing her arms around Siyeon's neck and jumping up to wrap her legs around the taller woman's waist.

Siyeon moved her hands on Bora's butt to keep the girl in place as she pushed her against the wall, lightly. She felt Bora's tongue trying to make her way into her mouth and Siyeon playfully bit it, slipping then her tongue into Bora's mouth.

The hunter sighed but didn't protest. The only thing she wanted was to feel Siyeon's tongue battling with hers anyway. And she remembered a little trick she could use later to get control easily.

Siyeon smiled in the kiss, loving how Bora's tongue was battling with hers. She had no chance of winning but Siyeon liked the effort. They kept going for a little bit until Bora wrapped a hand around Siyeon's neck surprising her and breaking the kiss.

"Nope I didn't forget about this" she smirked. "I think my vampire has had enough fun for today"

Siyeon smirked, liking the fact that Bora actually remembered it.

"So what should I do? S-stop?" She tried to tease.

"Exactly, Siyeon. I want you to stop" Bora smirked, keeping her hand in place. "Put me down"

Siyeon did as she was told, gently placing Bora back down. She kept looking the hunter straight in the eyes, never breaking eye contact.

"Good Siyeon" Bora praised her lightly patting her butt. "Now I'm gonna step away, and go home. Thanks for the talk and the make out" Bora smirked, winking at the vampire.

"Already? I- It's not even lunch time yet" Siyeon tried to protest. "If you let me step closer… I'm sure I'll find a way to make you stay" she said with a little smirk.

"Oh I'm sure you would but... you aren't going to disobey me now right? I'm leaving and you will be really excited for next time" Bora explained with a chuckle.

As Siyeon looked at Bora making a step back, she quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait… just… one last kiss" The vampire pleaded. "I won't ask for anything else"

"Of course" Bora smirked, guiding Siyeon's hand to her lips and placing a soft kiss on top of it. "See you, Siyeon" she chuckled.

"That… that wasn't what I meant" Siyeon weakly said, sighing. "F - Fine… I'll see you next time, I guess" she whispered, looking really sad.

"That's how I want you to look while I'm leaving. Desperate for more" Bora smirked. "Be a nice girl for me now, Siyeon" she added, waving at the vampire with her little cute hand.

Siyeon smiled, knowing that Bora really thought she was winning this. As soon as the hunter turned around to walk to the door, Siyeon ran at a vampire speed right in front of Bora, she placed a really light and quick peck on her lips and she ran right back to where Bora had left her, chuckling.

"Bad, Siyeon. Bad." Bora laughed, shaking her head.

"You'll never win against me, Bora. But I like it when you try" Siyeon said with a low voice, as she waved at Bora.

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments down below! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: A harder one this time, is there any scene (or any scenes) that are your favourite so far? If so why?

Authors' answers:

We feel like we can't really answer this one, sorry guys! 


	35. Chapter 35

As Yubin entered her house, she closed the door, turning to it and resting her hand on the handle for a few seconds. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew that talking about what happened a year ago, right in front of her sister, wouldn't be easy… but she didn't expect it to be that hard. Right after though, walking out of the police station, she felt better… she felt lighter and maybe, she could lock what happened in a little box and put that away, forever. As she thought about that, she felt two arms gently wrapping around her waist, and what felt like a forehead, resting on her back.

"I'm so proud of you, honey" Gahyeon whispered, kissing Yubin's back. "For telling Bora and reporting it to the police. I can imagine how hard that must have been"

Yubin smiled and turned around to face Gahyeon.

"It was really hard but… now I can move on" she said, caressing Gahyeon's cheek "Now we can move on" she added, placing a kiss on the vampire's forehead. "I don't want to flinch every time you touch me anymore, I don't want to be afraid. Just… give me a little bit of time to get used to it" she whispered with a smile.

"Honey, I will give you as much time as you need. Me touching you is not a priority" Gahyeon said with a little chuckle. "The most important thing is that you can get over it"

Yubin smiled, talking Gahyeon's hands and bringing them on her waist

"It kind of is though… a priority" she joked with a chuckle and Gahyeon laughed. "What do you say, would you give me one of those special kisses? Like the one you gave me yesterday?" She timidly asked "I deserve it, right?"

"You mean the one where I was being awfully slow? The one for lovers?" Gahyeon teased. "I'll need to think about that... Yoohyeon can wake up any moment"

"Pretty please?" Yubin asked with a soft voice, pouting a little. "And yes… the one for lovers" she shyly admitted.

"I can give you that one" Gahyeon said, pulling Yubin a bit closer. "Let's close our eyes though"

Yubin smiled and nodded, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Gahyeon's hands gently resting on her waist. And she waited…

"Are you, like, going to kiss me or?" Yubin asked, hearing Gahyeon chuckle right in front of her. The next thing she knew a soft pair of lips was lightly pressed against hers.

Yubin melted into that kiss as Gahyeon's lips moved slowly against hers. She pulled the vampire closer with one hand on the pink haired girl's back and the other one behind her head. They both smiled, not fastening their tempo and just enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. Taking the time to notice any little movement and feel all the emotions between them.

After a while, Gahyeon slowly pulled back, gently biting Yubin's lower lip and pulling it a little. The hunter just stood there, with her eyes still closed. When she finally opened them again, she locked eyes with Gahyeon.

"Do you remember that yesterday I told you that was my favourite kiss?" Yubin asked, blushing a little "Well forget it… this is my favourite now"

"Are you just going to keep saying that to flatter me, honey?" Gahyeon chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Not at all… I'm saying that because it's true" Yubin said with a little smile. "I think you are the only one in the world that could make me love slow kisses, baby girl" she chuckled.

"I better be the only one you DO them with!" Gahyeon laughed, punching Yubin's arm. "Do you want to eat something more? There are some leftovers from breakfast"

"Someone is jealous" Yubin chuckled. "Yeah, let's eat something! I was so tense that I couldn't eat that much at breakfast… and now I'm starving" she said, taking Gahyeon's hand and walking to the kitchen.

"I'm not jealous... I'm possessive" Gahyeon winked. "And eating is important, honey. You need to stay healthy"

"I will, baby girl" Yubin said, really appreciating Gahyeon's concern. "And I like when you're possessive" she chuckled, placing a peck on Gahyeon's lips.

"Well... don't you two look cute" Yoohyeon chuckled, looking at them, laying her back on the kitchen door.

"Good morning, puppy. You shouldn't say too much. I'm sure you and Minji are a cute couple too" Yubin responded with a shrug.

"Good morning Yoohyeon" Gahyeon said, bowing her head a little. The hunter walked to the girls and ruffled their hair.

"Good morning to you too, little vampire" she chuckled, looking at Gahyeon "And to you too, panda" she added, pinching Yubin's cheek.

"Just a question, Yoohyeon. Why does everyone call you puppy around here?" The pink haired girl asked, wanting to know the reason behind her nickname.

"I require… a lot of care…" Yoohyeon admitted, embarrassed and Gahyeon looked at her with a confused expression.

"She means that she's really really clumsy, she trips over nothing, she walks into doors and walls, she-" Yubin was trying to say, when Yoohyeon put a hand on her mouth.

"Let's just keep it on clumsy" she awkwardly smiled and gently lowered her hand from Yubin's mouth.

"And she sleeps on people" Yubin quickly said with a little chuckle.

Yoohyeon glared at Yubin and the younger hunter just shrugged with a chuckle.

"I'm making coffee, puppy. Do you want one?" Yubin asked, smiling at her leader.

"Give me two... I'm tired" the silver haired woman laughed.

"When are you not tired?" the blue haired girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Say, Yoohyeon, what does she mean with falling asleep on people?" Gahyeon asked, sitting down on a chair.

"I uhmm... have the tendency to fall asleep on the couch and I... literally lay on Yubin's or Bora's body then"

"That sounds really cute" Gahyeon said, smiling and looking at Yoohyeon who nodded shyly.

"Cute? Have you seen her? And have you seen me and Bora? She's twice our height! She's heavy!!" Yubin laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Stop exaggerating! And I'm not heavy! What are you on about!" Yoohyeon pouted, crossing her arms on her chest.

"You are a tree! You are really tall! You are like one of those really big dogs who don't understand that they're not lap dogs and they keep sitting on people!" Yubin laughed, making Gahyeon laugh as well.

"I like sitting on people!" Yoohyeon raised her voice and Yubin raised her eyebrows, wiggling them. "Oh my god! Not like that! I just like company and proximity..." the leader defended herself.

"I'm kind of lost…" Gahyeon admitted, not really knowing what the two girls were talking about.

"Don't worry, baby girl. Maybe one day I'll show you" she chuckled, winking at the pink haired girl.

"Show me? What? Sitting on someone's lap is easy right? I do it all the time with Siyeon" Gahyeon said, really confused.

"Yeah it's just… not like that" Yubin chuckled, walking towards Gahyeon and giving a peck on her lips. "You are way too cute"

"Show me what it means then someday, please? I'd like to know what you are joking about" Gahyeon pouted and Yoohyeon laughed.

"Seems like you better take care of your 'baby girl', Yubs. Is that something new, the name?" She said.

"Oh I will take care of her… gladly" Yubin said with a little smirk. "And.. uhm… I told Bora already but I didn't have the chance to tell you yet" Yubin said, shyly looking at Gahyeon who took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "We are… uhm… exclusive" Yubin admitted, smiling.

"Aww congrats, Yubs! I'm proud of you, baby! Have you two celebrated already? If not, you can maybe show her that thing you were teasing me with" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"What are you two talking about?" Gahyeon asked again, feeling a little left out.

"Ignore her, baby girl. Let's eat!!" Yubin chuckled, placing the cups of coffee on the table and sitting down with the others.

"Don't ignore me Yubs!" Yoohyeon pouted. "I'm tired and I need conversation to keep me awake!"

"You have coffee to keep you awake!" Yubin mocked her, laughing. And Yoohyeon had enough.

"So, tell me Yubs, why are you exclusive with this little one? Did you catch feelings?" Yoohyeon teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"It just felt right, Yooh. Nothing more to it" Yubin lied. "And I can ask the same to you! Why did you fall for Minji? Twice!"

"I wasn't a player! And honestly, it's not unusual for me to fall for people!" She chuckled, even though this time was different. "It is pretty unusual for you. I'd say it's a first! And… you made your girl pout" Yoohyeon said, pointing at Gahyeon who was pouting a little, hearing what Yubin said.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Yubin asked, glaring at Yoohyeon. "I'm sorry for what the puppy is saying. She's grumpy in the morning... and the afternoon... and sometimes even the evening"

"Nothing more to it?" Gahyeon softly asked, still pouting a little. Yoohyeon started sipping her coffee as she looked back and forth at the two girls in front of her.

"Of course there's more, baby girl. I just don't think Yoohyeon should know that" Yubin whispered, pulling her close.

Gahyeon nodded with a little smile and she kissed Yubin's cheek.

"Wait a second!! Minji is the vampire I almost died for??" Yubin suddenly asked, startling Gahyeon a little. She had found out about the vampires yesterday night and she hadn't connected all the dots yet.

"She was... why? Does that change anything?" Yoohyeon asked, still feeling a bit guilty about that. She really messed up that day.

"It kind of does… I mean… I know her, she's a nice woman, she's Gahyeon's family… if I had to die for someone, better her than someone else" Yubin smiled, reassuring Yoohyeon.

"Thanks, Yubs but... I'd rather you don't go dying on me" Yoohyeon smiled.

"You know, it's funny... I almost died because of Minji and if Bora hurts Siyeon, Minji would kill her. And I'm sure that if you and Minji ever have sex, she will kill you too, figuratively" Yubin teased. The silver haired girl widened her eyes and started blushing.

"Yubin! Shut up! Gahyeon, please, sit on your girl and make her shut up" the tall hunter whined.

"Uhm… s- sure" Gahyeon said, not really sure about what Yoohyeon meant. She stood up and she sat on Yubin's lap, facing the blue haired girl and putting a hand on her mouth.

"Yoohyeon wants you to shut up, honey" she softly said. Yoohyeon shook her head and sighed, drinking her coffee.

"Gahyeon, sweetie, you're really, really oblivious. Yubin, you should really tell her some more things" she said.

"I will, with time" Yubin said, removing Gahyeon's hand from her mouth and leaning in to kiss the vampire. Gahyeon sighed and let her head drop a little, feeling like she was a burden because of her inexperience. "Hey, what's wrong, baby girl?" Yubin asked, noticing the vampire's reaction.

"I... I feel like I'm a bother because I don't seem to know what exactly you are joking about" Gahyeon admitted. Yoohyeon cooed and pointed at Gahyeon to tell Yubin that she should comfort her.

"Okay, come here, I'll tell you what she meant" Yubin sighed, pulling Gahyeon closer and whispering something in her ear. After a few seconds Gahyeon gasped and blushed madly, widening her eyes.

"S-so... that's why you s-said that it was weird when... Yoohyeon said s-she liked sitting on p-people..." Gahyeon said, playing with her hands.

Yubin nodded and chuckled seeing how embarrassed Gahyeon was. Yoohyeon laughed looking at the interaction… They were really made for each other, they had really different personalities, but they perfectly fit, somehow.

"Yup! That's what our Bin does! She likes making things weird by pulling them out of context" Yoohyeon explained "I guess you wanting Yubin to show you also quickly disappeared when you heard what it meant" the silver haired girl continued, taking another long sip from her second cup of coffee.

"A- Actually… I- I would like t-to try" Gahyeon admitted, locking eyes with Yubin while Yoohyeon almost choked on her coffee and started coughing.

"What's wrong, puppy? The coffee too hot" Yubin chuckled. Yoohyeon shook her head and pointed at Gahyeon.

"She is! What have you done to that kid?!" She asked, still not believing what she heard.

"The real question is… what did she do to me" Yubin softly said, cupping Gahyeon's cheek and smiling at the vampire. "And puppy… did Minji bite you already?" Yubin asked, startling Yoohyeon with that question.

"I... uhm... she d-did... twice... at least" Yoohyeon admitted, looking down.

"Twice?" Yubin asked, raising her eyebrows and patting Gahyeon's butt a little "We gotta catch up, baby girl" she said, chuckling.

"You what??" Yoohyeon asked, with widened eyes and her mouth half open.

"Catch up, I can't let you have more bites than me" Yubin laughed and Yoohyeon quickly shook her head.

"Please. Do not make sex a competition... I won't survive with my woman..." Yoohyeon pleaded.

"God, you're such a bottom Yooh" Yubin laughed, teasing the older hunter. Gahyeon felt a little bit left out again. Minji was a vampire and she was known for her stamina but… she was a vampire as well.

"If we make this a competition… I'll make sure you won't win" Gahyeon said confidently, tracing her fingers on Yubin's neck.

"Gahyeon, sweetie, you can't make it a competition but please, I'm begging you... don't let Minji know about this... she would be... crazy" Yoohyeon worried, recalling last night.

Both girls chuckled and Gahyeon nodded.

"That's too bad… I would have liked to compete with her" Gahyeon admitted as she gently wrapped her fingers around Yubin's neck a little. That was new.

Yubin looked up at Gahyeon with a curious expression. What was she doing?

"Compete with her as much as you want, but I'm not offering my body to make her win. She can give up on the competition" Yoohyeon firmly said, finishing her second cup of coffee.

"Minji giving up on a competition?" Gahyeon asked, laughing out loud "She'd rather die" she said, chuckling "so it's better if we don't start this competition". As she chuckled she looked down at Yubin, realising what she was doing. Sometimes she felt so competitive, mostly when it came to Minji, that she didn't notice what she was doing. She quickly let go of Yubin's neck, widening her eyes. "Oh my god!! I'm sorry!" She quickly said, looking down.

Yubin chuckled, patting Gahyeon's butt again.

"I'm not complaining, it was just really unexpected. Where did that come from all of the sudden, baby girl?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Well… Minji is… you've seen her. She's incredibly gorgeous and whenever she's around, I disappear" Gahyeon admitted weakly. "Even you, the first day at my house. When you saw Minji in that outfit… you blushed madly and you just couldn't remove your gaze from her" she explained "So I get pretty competitive when it comes to Minji. I- I'm a vampire too and I-" The pink haired girl sighed, looking down a little.

"Baby girl, that would be different now... back then I just didn't expect to see such a gorgeous woman" Yubin explained. "But you are my favorite now" she added to reassure her.

"I heard about this from, Minji!" Yoohyeon interrupted. "She said that you are in your teenage vampire phase. The phase where you are a bratty rebel. She told me that you would start challenging your leader around that age, so I guess that adds to it?"

"I'm sure it does. But maybe… this helps" Gahyeon said, looking at Yubin. "Now I have something that is only mine… someone that won't prefer her to me" she softly said.

"Yeah but like we just saw... you still tried to challenge her in a way, sweetie" Yoohyeon reasoned.

"Will you tell her?" Gahyeon asked, a little worried. "I really don't want to be punished again" she weakly admitted, as she snuggled closer to Yubin to feel safe.

"Punished? What do you mean?" Yubin asked, wrapping her arms around the pink haired vampire.

"Minji said that when someone challenges her, she needs to punish them. The first time is really harsh so they won't think about challenging again soon. If they challenge her after that, she finds a way to make them submit that isn't as harsh" Yoohyeon explained with a smile, happy she learnt much about vampires.

"What did she do?" Yubin asked, combing Gahyeon's hair. "Isn't that ridiculous though? Can't she just… Talk with you?" Yubin asked, not really understanding. "I mean… we are a group with a leader as well… We fight, we disagree with each other but there is no need for punishment..."

Gahyeon shook her head with a smile.

"We are vampires, honey. It works a little different. Our emotions take over at some points" Gahyeon explained. "And I want to tell you but promise me that you won't be angry at Minji. What she did was what she needed to do... that doesn't mean I liked it though..."

"I will try not to… but you are already worrying me by asking me that" Yubin admitted. "What did she do?" She asked again, pulling Gahyeon closer and locking eyes with her. Yoohyeon was also listening, Minji hadn't told her how that part worked.

"She... she pinned me against the wall and started putting pressure on my chest... that way I was not able to breathe and it felt like she was crushing my ribcage. She brought me to the verge of dying and then released me" Gahyeon calmly explained.

"That… that's horrible" Yubin said, trying not to feel rage towards Minji. She placed her hand on Gahyeon's chest and she gently brushed her fingers on it. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, baby girl".

"It's alright I understand it now... It's just a really difficult phase in a vampire's life that I have to get through. Minji said normally vampires around 75 years of age get into it but I'm way sooner... probably because I'm a half vampire" she explained.

"I understand" Yubin said with a smile "I'll help you get through this phase. Just tell me whenever you feel like challenging Minji…And we will find a way not to do it" she smiled.

"That's going to be hard to control, honey. I literally just wanted to have a sex competition between us and Yoohyeon and Minji" Gahyeon chuckled.

"I'll fight with you to stop you from challenging her, if I have to" Yubin chuckled. "You might be a vampire, but I'm a trained hunter" she teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Bin" Yoohyeon called out, interrupting their moment. "Whatever you do, if Gahyeon ends up challenging Minji and she needs to punish her, don't interfere. It will be worse for you AND Gahyeon if you do"

"I can't promise you that" Yubin admitted, snuggling closer to the pink haired vampire. "I'll do my best to stop Gahyeon from challenging her but if she does… Minji can find another way to deal with that" Yubin tried to say. She couldn't bring herself to think about Gahyeon getting punished and hurt.

The vampire cupped Yubin's cheeks and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Honey, you're cute but I agree with Yoohyeon. It's something we vampires have to endure. Stopping it might end badly in the future" she explained.

"Just hope I'm not around when it happens then… because I'm telling you… I'm not staying there and watching her hurt you" Yubin said, looking away.

"You're cute Bin. And hey, Gahyeon? Keep my Binnie in control alright, she likes surprises, like the thing you did earlier for some reason" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"I'm not a bottom like you, puppy" Yubin said, rolling her eyes. "No one keeps me in control" she said, fiercely looking at the older hunter.

Yoohyeon raised her eyebrows and pointed at Gahyeon who was glaring at Yubin. "I think you upset your 'baby girl' Binnie" the taller woman laughed.

Yubin looked at Gahyeon and she raised her hands in the air a little.

"I just meant that I'm not a bottom like her" she justified herself. "And I have never been controlled" she said proudly.

Gahyeon felt her jealous and competitive mood rise again. If Minji was the one who always was in control, why couldn't Gahyeon take control? Why did she never try that?

"I'm going to prepare myself for the patrol! Be right back" Yoohyeon announced, standing up and running to her room. The truth was that she noticed something going on between the two girls and she didn't want to be a bother. As soon as Yoohyeon left, Gahyeon glared at Yubin.

"What if I wanted to take control?" She asked in a low voice.

"Come on, baby girl, you are still way too inexperienced for that! You didn't even know what the sitting thing meant" Yubin chuckled.

"I might be inexperienced… but I'm still a vampire. If I want to take control… I take control" she whispered, feeling really upset with the hunter. Why was she mocking her like this?

"Okay, baby girl, okay. Besides you touched me last time, remember? So you topped me in a way" the blue haired girl smiled, patting Gahyeon's butt to get her off her lap and standing up to put the cups in the sink.

As soon as Yubin stepped away from the sink, Gahyeon pushed her against the wall.

"I didn't say I wanted to top you… I said I wanted to take control" Gahyeon whispered in Yubin's ear.

"Ooh is this my reward for being brave and reporting that guy?" Yubin chuckled. "You're cute Gahyeon but it's still early and Yoohyeon is in the house"

"Do you think I care? You are not that loud anyway" Gahyeon said, being really bold. When she felt in competition with Minji, she really changed her behaviour.

"I agree with you there. So, my baby girl wants to have sex. Anything you want to try?" The hunter asked, still unphased by Gahyeon's actions.

"Who talked about sex?" Gahyeon asked, putting two fingers on Yubin's jaw, making the girl tilt her head to the side.

"Ah, I understand. I guess it's not time for a new lesson then. You just want to bite me again to be even with Yoohyeon" the blue haired girl chuckled.

Gahyeon was feeling a little more upset with every sentence that was leaving Yubin's mouth.

"You are not taking me seriously, Yubin" she said, not using the pet name, as she started kissing Yubin's neck.

Yubin was really surprised by the action and balanced herself on the countertop.

"Baby girl... we are in the kitchen... Yoohyeon or Bora could come in at anytime whenever that small woman gets back home" Yubin argued.

"If they do… They'll see you moan because of me" Gahyeon said as she kept kissing Yubin's neck. "I don't mind"

That's when Yubin caught onto what Gahyeon was doing. Something she or Yoohyeon said must've put her in competitive mode.

"Baby girl" Yubin moaned softly "you don't need to compete with Minji... you're perfect like you are. My little sex goddess, remember" she tried to get through to the vampire.

Gahyeon really wanted to stop and listen to Yubin, but she felt like she had to prove a point. She had to show everyone that she was as good as Minji, if not better. She let out her fangs, letting them brush on Yubin's skin.

"Baby... if Bora sees this by any chance she will freak out. You don't have to prove yourself or anything. Let's keep going at our own pace, okay?" Yubin tried to reason.

Gahyeon really didn't know what was going on. This particular talk with Yubin and Yoohyeon somehow had a big effect on her teenage state today.

She pushed Yubin a little bit harder against the counter and she prepared herself to bite the hunter.

"Hey…" Yubin called, gently placing a hand on Gahyeon's waist "I don't want to compete with them… we should go at our own pace" she repeated. When she felt the fangs pushing against her skin, she tightened her grip on Gahyeon's waist. Gahyeon was desperately trying to stop herself. Why wasn't Yubin physically stopping her? She could do it.

The vampire fought with herself when Yubin brought a hand on Gahyeon's cheek.

"Maybe you'll listen to this, baby girl" Yubin smirked. She had to try threatening her with something she knew the younger girl liked. "If you bite me now to prove your point... I won't teach you the sitting thing we talked about and I'm sure Minji knows what that is"

Gahyeon grumbled against Yubin's neck. Of course Minji would know what that was… and she didn't. She somehow managed to put the fangs back in, kissing Yubin's neck one last time before pulling away.

"Good job, baby girl, let's just keep going at our own pace and you will be a master in no time" Yubin said, hoping that by the time she taught her a lot of things, her teenage phase would be over. "And Gahyeon? If you make up with Siyeon, you REALLY need to talk to her about this behaviour, okay?"

Gahyeon nodded, looking down.

"I'm sorry if I was… a little bit aggressive. I- I don't know w-what is happening to me today" she admitted, resting her body on Yubin's.

"Don't worry! And I don't mind you being aggressive, just not for those reasons, baby girl" Yubin reassured her. "And after you talked to Siyeon... talk to Minji, she can explain it best"

"I will" Gahyeon said, nodding. "I really don't want to challenge Minji, directly or indirectly. And I don't want to rush things between us. As you said… we should go at our own pace"

"I know, baby girl, but I can't help you understand vampire things. And I'm sure Siyeon went through the same phase so she will help you, same goes for Minji. You know how much they care about you" Yubin whispered.

"I promise you I will talk with them as soon as I fix things with Siyeon" she said, locking eyes with the hunter "And honey… once I do, I really really want you to meet Siyeon again. Maybe you could come over…"

"It feels like ages since I've been at your house" Yubin chuckled. "So I'll gladly come over once the time arrives" she cheered when Yoohyzon carefully peeked into the kitchen seeing that nothing was going on.

"Glad to see that no one is having sex on my counter" she cheered as she walked in to take a glass of water, winking at Gahyeon.

"Why? You need your counter to have sex with Minji whenever you two 'bake' again?" Yubin challenged.

Yoohyeon blushed and glared at Yubin

"Hey we did bake!! You two ate our cupcakes! There was nothing going on that wasn't involving cupcakes" Yoohyeon tried to defend herself.

"Because you didn't know she was your secret lover at that time! Next time you'll probably have sex covered in flour like the horny puppy you are!" Yubin smirked.

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes, but she knew Yubin was right.

"Yeah, we probably will" she admitted, smirking at the younger hunter who just chuckled. "So… What are your plans for today? Since you two are still here, I assume you don't have classes at college today?" Yoohyeon asked, confused.

"We don't... something came up that canceled them" Yubin lied, not wanting to tell Yoohyeon about the situation with the guy yet. Yoohyeon had a really weak mental state sometimes and she didn't want to risk it.

"That's nice! You have a day off then" Yoohyeon cheered and both girls gave her an awkward smile.

"What do you want to do today?" Yubin asked, wrapping her arms around Gahyeon. "And if you don't feel like going home… you can just stay here for as many days as you like" she said, smiling.

"I think I'll stay here for another day and then... then I'll try talking to Siyeon" Gahyeon smiled, looking at Yoohyeon to see if that was okay.

"Don't look at me like if you need to ask for permission to stay" Yoohyeon chuckled. "You can stay for as long as you want, of course! Yubin's girlfriend is basically family! Our home is your home" Yoohyeon chuckled, exaggerating as always.

"Puppy! She's not my girlfriend... yet!" Yubin whined, blushing a little bit. Yoohyeon looked back and forth between the two of them.

"For real? Why do you act like a married couple then?" She laughed.

"W- we don't!" Yubin protested but she knew it was a lie. She really wanted to take Gahyeon out on a date and make this 'official', but she was afraid to bring that up.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Anyway kids, I'm going on patrol so play nice now" Yoohyeon cheered, blowing a kiss at them before leaving.

"She's really something else" Gahyeon chuckled, feeling a little bit embarrassed because of what Yoohyeon said.

"She is... she has a big mouth but is such a clumsy softie... you know, just like a puppy" Yubin laughed.

"Yeah, now that I know her better I can see why you call her that" Gahyeon laughed, as they walked to the couch.

"Say, maybe you could introduce me to that nice girl you talked to me about. Who felt like a mom for you? Handing or something?" Yubin asked.

"Handong" Gahyeon chuckled. "I really wanted to ask you to meet her, but I don't know… I was scared it was too soon to ask", she admitted.

"Aww don't be, baby girl, I'm excited to meet your 'mom' in the bar tonight then. Handog sure sounds like a nice person" Yubin smiled.

"It's Handong, honey" Gahyeon chuckled, finding cute all the trouble Yubin was having with that Chinese name. Yubin gave her an apologetic smile and nodded.

"Baby girl… Can we… like… count it as a date? I- I mean… can I take you out on a date tonight, at your friend's bar?" Yubin nervously asked.

"Of course we can, honey, I was waiting for you to finally ask me out. Do you have any ideas how to fill our afternoon though?" Gahyeon said, sounding really excited.

"We could go out for a walk or… we could go upstairs…" Yubin said, locking eyes with the vampire.

"Upstairs? What are we gonna do there? Have a little walk too?" Gahyeon chuckled.

"Yeah, you are right… there is nothing much we can do upstairs. Let's just go for a walk at the park then" Yubin teased.

"Really honey? You're allowed to tease but whenever I tease you just tease me back?" Gahyeon pouted.

"Hop on!" Yubin said, laughing, patting her hand on herself and Gahyeon jumped in her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist. The blue haired girl tilted her head up and locked eyes with Gahyeon.

"One kiss is the tax you need to pay to go upstairs" she chuckled.

"Hmm, I don't have that much money left... Can you tell me what the activities upstairs are, please?" Gahyeon smirked.

Yubin smirked and leaned towards Gahyeon's ear, mumbling something at the pink haired girl. Gahyeon blushed madly and she looked away.

"So, what do you say? Is the activity I offered good enough to make you pay this little tax?" Yubin teased and Gahyeon nodded timidly, leaning in and kissing the blue haired girl. Yubin smiled into the kiss and started walking upstairs, without breaking the kiss.

Feel free to let us know what you thought in the comments down below! Much love♥

Question of the day: What do you like more: Dogs or cats? Also if you have a pet, feel free to let us know what it is called and what it is!

Authors' answers:

Cristina: I have a Maltese dog who is 17 years old called Totò  
Nyle: I have two cats, Kitty who is 10 years old and Symba who is 3 months old


	36. Chapter 36

Handong just had lunch and was playing with her phone. Yesterday's talk with Siyeon was very fun. She tried to help the vampire out with her crisis, they talked about fun stuff, she got to know more about their past and they talked about a tattoo with their shirts off.

Siyeon had told her about Minji and Yoohyeon and how they seemed to fit well together. That made Handong happy because just like she and Minji promised to each other, they would be happy to make the other one happy.

Handong had thought about it the whole morning and she was really curious to meet the hunter that was able to steal Minji's heart. She had the afternoon off because Elkie offered to cover the afternoon shift, since she didn't have any classes. The Chinese bartender stopped the game she was playing and she clicked on Minji's contact, bringing the phone to her ear.

A couple of rings later, the vampire picked up and Handong smiled at hearing her voice.

"Hi Dongie! I'm always happy to hear my favorite Chinese girl!" Minji chuckled "What are you calling for?"

"I am literally the only Chinese girl you know, Minji" Handong chuckled, shaking her head. "Anyway… I was wondering… if you and Yoohyeon are free this afternoon, would you like to come by?" She timidly asked.

"I'm free, I will have to check in with Yooh though. Are you sure that you want to meet her already?" The vampire asked.

"I am, don't worry. I think that seeing you happy with her might actually help me" Handong said, smiling at the phone "But if it gets too much, I promise I'll tell you" she reassured.

"Okay then Dongie! You know that I would do everything to make my favorite human girl happy" Minji cheered.

"I'm pretty sure Yoohyeon is your favourite human girl now" Handong chuckled again, but her heart started beating a little bit faster. She sighed in relief, knowing that Minji couldn't hear that through the phone.

"Aww come on now, Dongie... you know that you will never leave my number one spot... You did so much for me, for Siyeon and for Gahyeon" Minji happily said.

"Minji, I'll gladly leave the number one spot to her… when the time comes" Handong reassured, letting Minji know that she was okay with it "It's only natural!"

"I know you would do that, but I'm not letting you, you cutie" Minji chuckled.

"Fine" Handong chuckled "I'll be your number one until I die, then. Now call your hunter girl and let me know. I'm really curious to meet her and just so you know… if I don't like her, I will tell you" Handong said, with a playfully threatening voice.

"You'll be my number one forever then, cause I'm not letting you die!" Minji cheered. "And ooh scary, I'll tell Yoohyeon she needs to behave" she added with a laugh.

"You better!" Handong joked "But I'm sure I will like her. Siyeon and Gahyeon told me that you two are really cute together and if your soulmate thinks you two fit, than it has to be the truth"

"Aww did my Singnie say that? She's such a sweetie!" Minji laughed " Anyway, how did you end up talking about me and Siyeon in the village?"

"I asked her" Handong admitted. "You never talk about yourself. In 7 years I've managed to make you spill basically nothing… and I really wanted to understand you a little bit better so I… I asked her, since she's the only person who truly knows you"

"You're too precious Handong..." Minji whispered. "I promised Siyeon that... that I will tell her about... that training soon so... I'll invite you over once I do"

"Y- You" Handong tried to say, widening her eyes. Minji never opened up with her about her story and Handong couldn't believe that she was ready to do it now. "R- Really?" She finally managed to say. "Minji I- I don't want you to f-feel forced to tell me"

"It's okay, Dongie... I've learnt that I should stop hiding things to protect people I love... it only ends up hurting them in another way... So yes, really" Minji reassured her.

"I'm happy then" Handong admitted "For me but mostly for Siyeon. You know… she's really tormented by that. She told me she would prefer to be devastated by knowing what happened to you, than being in the dark, constantly imagining different things that they might have done to you"

"I know Handong... I promise it's soon, really" Minji smiled, clearing her throat. "Anyway, I'll go find Yooh and I'll be there in an hour or so"

"Sure! I'll wait for you then" Handong cheered. "I'll prepare some nice blood coffee for you and a normal one for her! And I'll make cupcakes! Does she like cupcakes?" Handong started rambling.

"I bet she loves cupcakes" Minji smirked, knowing it would remind Yoohyeon of their baking session. "And be careful with the blood coffees, other people might see"

"Hey, I'm offended by that!" Handong said, playfully pretending to be hurt. "In 7 years I've never been caught making blood coffees for you, Siyeon and the baby vampire"

"True, but in those 7 years you've also never had someone helping you behind the bar. I heard you hired someone" Minji stated.

"Well…'hired' is a strong word. Uhm… I give her shelter and in exchange she helps me with the bar. She's a really nice girl by the way, I'm sure you'll like her when you'll meet her" Handong cheered.

"Dongie, have you ran a background check on her? I don't want you to be in danger..." Minji whispered, worrying a little.

"I don't run background checks on people, Minji. W- What if you did that with me? I was a 16 year old thief, with fake documents, who owned a bar full of alcohol. That doesn't mean I'm a bad person or a dangerous one" Handong said, slightly raising her voice.

"Hey, Dong, I didn't mean a human background check... sorry if I offended you" Minji whispered. "I meant if you had checked if she was a vampire..."

"Seeing how much she eats, she's not" Handong replied. "And how should I check if she's like Gahyeon? Should I cut myself in front of her and see if she has fangs?" Handong asked, really not knowing what to do.

"That's the only way but please do that when I'm around... I want to guarantee your safety... you could maybe cut yourself 'on accident' when me and Yooh are there" Minji suggested.

"I will, Minji" Handong replied, softening her voice. She really appreciated the vampire's concern and even though she was sure Elkie wasn't a vampire, she wanted to reassure Minji by doing that.

"I'll kiss the wound after, to make it heal" Minji cheered.

"T- Thank you" Handong stuttered as her heart started jumping in her chest again. "I- I'll go bake the c-cupcakes then! I'll see you later" she quickly said.

"Can you make one of those 'special ones' for me" Minji chuckled.

"Of c-course Minji" Handong quickly replied.

"Thank you, Dongie! Love you!" The vampire said with a happy voice.

"I- I love you too, Minji" Handong replied in a soft voice. "I'll see you in a bit" she added, ending the call and standing up to go bake the cupcakes, with a little smile.

-

She didn't ask Minji what types of cupcakes Yoohyeon liked, so just to be sure… she made all the types she could think of. She looked at the baskets full of cupcakes and she scratched her head.

"I probably got carried away a little bit" she mumbled to herself, chuckling. She placed them on the table and she started preparing the coffees since an hour had already passed and the girls would be here any minute. She carefully prepared the blood coffee for Minji while Elkie was busy with some customers and she placed it on the table, making the normal ones for them, when Minji and Yoohyeon walked in.

She saw Minji and a tall, silver haired beauty right next to her, assuming that was the famous hunter.

"Hey Dongie! I managed to get Yooh to come with" Minji smiled, pushing Yoohyeon forward.

The silver haired girl bowed her head, feeling a little bit intimidated. Minji had told her a lot about Handong and she knew that she wa0s the only human the group of vampires had ever trusted, so she really had to be special. Plus, she knew that Handong had saved their lives when she was just a teenager, so she felt incredibly grateful towards her. But the thing that was really making her feel uneasy was that she knew Handong was in love with Minji and she was afraid that the Chinese girl would hate her, and knowing how much she meant for Minji… that would have been a problem.

"I- I'm Y- Yoohyeon, nice to meet you" she managed to say, still bowing her head.

"Hi, Yoohyeon, nice to meet you too! No need to bow to me. Sit down, I made some stuff for you" Handong laughed, pointing at the coffee and the cupcakes.

Yoohyeon turned towards the table and she widened her eyes.

"T- That's for us? Like… all of those?" She said in a really high pitched tone. "Those are like… a lot" she said in disbelief. Minji chuckled and took Yoohyeon's hand, dragging her to the table.

"You better eat well, Yooh" the vampire laughed.

"Well... I do admit I went a bit crazy but yes, they are all for you... except those two, they are for Minji" Handong smiled, pointing at 2 particular cupcakes.

Yoohyeon bent down a little, looking at the two different cupcakes.

"She can bake cupcakes for you? She's amazing! W- What are those? They're really really red" Yoohyeon whispered to Minji, while they sat down at the table.

"They are blood cupcakes, just like this is my special blood coffee. Handong truly is a wizard behind that bar" Minji whispered back.

"Can you eat them? The flour and stuff doesn't hurt you?" Yoohyeon questioned.

"I have to say that it gives me a little bit of stomachache, but it tastes amazing so it's kind of worth it" Minji chuckled, taking one of her cupcakes while Handong joined at the table, sitting in front of Yoohyeon.

"Take one!" The Chinese girl said with a smile, pushing the basket towards Yoohyeon and placing a coffee in front of her. "I didn't know which was your favourite cupcake… so I just… baked all the types I know" she admitted, locking eyes with the hunter and chuckling.

"My favorite depends on the day, but I'm happy you did all the effort" Yoohyeon smiled, reaching for Minji's hand under the table.

Minji intertwined their fingers and smiled a little. Handong was being as nice as usual and Yoohyeon seemed to be a little more comfortable now.

"Just so you know, Yoohyeon, I have a shotgun in the back, so if you ever hurt my Minji..." Handong said, sounding really serious which scared Yoohyeon a little bit. "I'm kidding of course" Handong bursted out laughing seeing the tall hunter's face. "Well about the last part, I really do have a shotgun"

Yoohyeon awkwardly chuckled, not knowing if the Chinese girl was really joking or if she pretended to.

"I- I'll try not to h-hurt her" Yoohyeon said, looking in Handong's eyes and the bartender nodded with a smile.

"I know you will" she chuckled. "So… how is the cupcake??" She asked, with a worried expression. Yoohyeon timidly turned towards Minji, with an apologetic smile.

"This is a lot better than the ones you made me, Minji" she said, chuckling.

"Well that's logical! She learnt it from me! She asked me for help" Handong chuckled, looking at Minji with a smile.

"Oh did she?" Yoohyeon asked, turning to Minji to tease her "You told me you were really good at baking… and yet you asked her to help you" she teased, chuckling.

"I am good at baking! I just… I couldn't remember how to bake cupcakes the other day" Minji admitted, glaring at Handong because she exposed her like that.

"You are good at baking but only after I gave you my recipe, Minji" Handong teased, playfully hitting her shoulder.

"Okay okay! Why are you joining forces against me?" Minji playfully asked, glaring at both of them. The two human girls chuckled and Handong raised her fist towards Yoohyeon, waiting for her to give her a fist bump.

The tall hunter chuckled and hit Handong's fist. The Chinese girl was really funny and friendly. That was a relief.

"I'll go take a refill of coffee! I'll be right back" Handong said, standing up and smiling at Yoohyeon. As soon as the Chinese girl left the table, Yoohyeon turned towards Minji and squeezed her hand.

"How is her heart doing?" She worriedly asked.

"It's… fast" Minji admitted "But I know her, Yooh… I think she likes you"

"I'm happy then... it's important for me that she likes me... she's important to you after all, Minji. I just hope she's not faking things" Yoohyeon sighed.

"I don't think she is faking it, Yooh" Minji reassured "I'm sure she genuinely likes you. It's impossible not to, after all" Minji said softly, leaning in and kissing the hunter on her lips, since Handong was turned towards the bar.

"You are such a sweet talker, Minji... I suppose 200+ years of talking does that to a person" Yoohyeon whispered, pecking Minji's lips again.

"Let's say I used those 200+ years to prepare myself for you" Minji whispered, brushing her lips against Yoohyeon's. The hunter blushed and locked lips with the vampire, closing her eyes and melting into the kiss, not noticing that Handong was back with the coffee.

The Chinese girl cleared her throat and then chuckled.

"I'm back with the coffee if you two don't mind" Handong announced. "I can't say it's not cute though"

Yoohyeon pulled back immediately, pushing Minji away.

"S- Sorry!" She quickly apologized, really not wanting to hurt the Chinese girl, but Handong shrugged with a smile.

"It's okay, Yoohyeon" she reassured the hunter, placing a hand on her shoulder while refilling her cup of coffee. She bent down a little and she cleared her throat.

"I like you, you know. You're cute together" she whispered "But don't tell her yet" Handong added, knowing that Minji could hear her… so she playfully winked at her.

"I won't tell her, yet don't worry" Yoohyeon whispered back and Handong started laughing pointing at Minji.

"Did you forget she's a vampire or something?" She said, hitting Yoohyeon's shoulder.

"I-... I still have to get used to all this super hearing stuff!" Yoohyeon defended herself, pouting a little. Handong smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"Good luck with that! It took me years" she admitted.

"Can you two stop talking as if I can't hear you? I'm feeling left out over here" Minji teased with a fake pout.

"You should be happy!" Handong said, narrowing her eyes "Your two favourite humans are getting along" she said with a chuckle, smiling at Yoohyeon.

"I'm happy, it's important that you two got along. It would be hard if you didn't" Minji admitted when she noticed Elkie having some free time. "Hey, Dongie" she quickly called, pointing at her.

Handong sighed.

"Do we really have to do this?" She asked softly. "I hate testing people" she admitted, but Minji nodded.

"I know you do, but I want you to be safe… so I have to be sure she's not a vampire" Minji said, with a serious tone.

"Hey umm, what are you two talking about? You're not doing anything dangerous right now right?" Yoohyeon worried.

"No, nothing dangerous. Handong has this new girl helping her at the bar and I need to make sure she's not a vampire. So she needs to cut herself, to see if the girl reacts to blood" Minji said and Yoohyeon turned towards Elkie.

"Oh, her… Yubin talked to me about her" Yoohyeon said, not sure if she had to tell them what Yubin said.

"So how should I do this Minji?" Handong asked and Minji pointed at the back room.

"Just cut yourself and ask her to help in the back room. If she reacts, just whisper my name" Minji explained. "And come back after to let me kiss it"

Handong nodded, standing up again and walking to the bar. She took a couple of knives, pretending to put them in the washing machine and she cut her finger with one of them, on purpose.

"Damn! I- I cut myself" she cursed, catching Elkie's attention.

"Oh my god, are you okay Handong?" The younger Chinese girl asked, running over to her side to inspect the cut.

"I'm fine, but it sings. Will you help me clean this up in the back room?" Handong asked and Elkie nodded, dragging Handong to the back.

"Let me see" she said, closing the door behind her back and bending down to look at the wound.

"It's not that bad, I think" Handong said and Elkie shook her head.

"It's indeed not that deep. Do you have disinfectant and a little bandage somewhere here?" Elkie asked.

"The bandages are there" she said, pointing at a drawer. "I'm not sure about disinfectant though. Let's just wash it with water" she smiled. Elkie nodded and took hold of Handong's hand, guiding it to the faucet and turning the water on. Handong winced a little at the water but smiled at the girl.

Once the little cut was clean, Elkie took hold of Handong finger and she slowly brought it to her lips.

"W- What are you doing?" Handong asked, panicking a little, not knowing if she should call Minji or not. Elkie placed the cut between her lips and gave it a little lick, proceeding then to put a bandage on it.

"You didn't have any disinfectant and the water doesn't really help… they say saliva is a good disinfectant" she explained with a smile.

"I... I-I s-see" Handong stuttered with a little blush. Elkie was so gentle with that little lick and her smile was enchanting. "I t-think it w-will be okay. Let's continue w-working"

Elkie nodded with a smile and walked to the door.

"Let me know if it hurts and if you need to change the bandage, I'll do it" she said, walking out of the door and going back to the customers.

Handong took a deep breath and sighed. If Minji kissed the wound now it would heal but it could also be because of Elkie's lick... so she couldn't be sure she wasn't a vampire. With that thought she went back to Yoohyeon and Minji.

As soon as she sat down, Minji looked at her with a serious expression. She had heard everything and she wasn't happy at all.

"I won't kiss your wound, so we can know if it heals because of her. And Handong… if she is a vampire and she was able to not react to blood while licking your wound… it means she's a really strong one" Minji said, looking deadly serious.

"I know Minji... how long should it take for the wound to heal normally? Without a vampire's help? So I can see if it heals too fast" the Chinese woman asked.

Minji turned towards Yoohyeon since she had no idea about human's healing. Yoohyeon sighed

"I didn't see how deep it was but… I'd say that if it heals today, she could be a vampire" she said and Minji started tapping her fingers on the table, glaring at Elkie.

"I don't want you to be alone with her today. As soon as we are gone, I'm asking Siyeon to come by" she suggested, but Handong shook her head.

"Gahyeon and her blue haired friend are coming later. She told me they wanted to spend the evening here" Handong reassured.

"Fine, but make sure you're safe tonight okay?" Minji said with a worried voice and Handong chuckled.

"Don't worry, she's naked at night so no worries there" she laughed.

"How should that make me feel less worried?" Minji asked, confused. "A vampire could kill you naked… we don't need weapons"

"I mean that she likes doing other things at night, so she isn't near me. Besides if she was a vampire, I wouldn't be here today" Handong said with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe she's just waiting for the right moment" Minji said, still glaring at Elkie. "Just… be careful, okay? And call me if you need anything. I'll warn Gahyeon and Yubin" she said and Yoohyeon nodded her head.

"I'm sure Yubin won't mind keeping Gahyeon's friend safe" the hunter chuckled.

"I'm not Gahyeon's friend! I'm her 'mom' " Handong corrected with a chuckle, confusing Yoohyeon who just looked at Minji.

"You'll understand when you'll see how Gahyeon behaves with Dongie" she chuckled and Yoohyeon smiled, nodding.

"Then I'll tell Yubin she has to protect her… mother in law?" She laughed, thinking about how Yubin would react to that.

"Well... yeah pretty much" Minji chuckled, patting Handong's shoulder. "Your daughter coming home with a girlfriend, who would've thought" the vampire joked.

"Not me!" Handong admitted chuckling. "I'm really curious to know this player girl, though" she admitted, looking at Yoohyeon.

"Well, let's just say that little vampire of yours changed her. She's practically married to Gahyeon now" Yoohyeon chuckled, scratching her nape.

"She's what??" Minji whisper-yelled, turning towards Yoohyeon. She didn't know about the recent changes between Gahyeon and Yubin and she didn't see that coming.

"Gahyeon calls her 'honey' and Yubin calls her 'baby girl' " Yoohyeon said, facepalming. "It's ridiculous but cute"

"Well… that was… unexpected" Minji said, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I can see Gahyeon being really cheesy, but not Yubin" she admitted and Yoohyeon nodded.

"Now I'm even more curious" Handong chuckled, taking another bite of her cupcake.

"Thanks again for inviting us over by the way, Handong" Yoohyeon suddenly said. "I'm happy I was awake to come here with Minji"

"I'm really happy you accepted my invitation" Handong said with a sweet smile. "I really wanted to know you, since everyone seems to like you. And now I get why" she admitted with a chuckle.

"I'm not that special. I'm just a big doggy" Yoohyeon chuckled, finishing her coffee with a satisfied sigh.

"If you were able to make Minji fall for you… you have to be special" Handong said with a little smile, finishing her coffee as well.

"Honestly, I still don't exactly know what she sees in me, but I'm happy she sees something" the hunter admitted.

Minji turned towards the hunter, looking at her with a sad expression.

"We will have to talk about that then" she said softly, feeling a little sad that the hunter couldn't see how special she was and why the vampire fell for her.

"With talking, do you really mean talking this time?" Yoohyeon smirked, reaching for Minji's hand.

"I do" Minji chuckled, intertwining fingers with the hunter and giving her a sweet smile. Handong smiled as well, but had to look away for a couple of seconds. She was really happy that Minji had found someone special and the Chinese girl really liked Yoohyeon… but this wasn't easy at all.

"Don't worry about it too much though, Minji. I'm just happy we are spending time together, figuring out what we are" Yoohyeon reassured her.

Minji smiled at her and nodded. She looked at the watch and she noticed it was pretty late.

"When is the baby supposed to come by?" She asked the Chinese girl.

"About an hour from now, I think" Handong replied, also looking at her watch. "Oh, if you're leaving, feel free to take some cupcakes with you Yoohyeon"

"Really? C- Can I?? Oh my god Bora would love them!" She cheered, looking like a really happy puppy.

"Yes of course, I'll just take some chocolate ones for Elkie tonight" Handong smiled, putting aside two of them.

"Hey, Dongie, can you please tell Gahyeon that if she needs to talk, that I'm always available?" Minji suddenly asked, interrupting their talk.

"I will, Minji. But honestly… I'm a little worried as well. She knows I knew, right? What if she's mad with me too?" Handong asked, finally expressing her concern.

"Gahyeon wasn't mad at me, Dongie. She was mainly mad at Siyeon. So I wouldn't worry about that. I would worry about your back for if that baby wants to jump on it again" Minji chuckled.

Handong waved a hand in the air, laughing

"I got used to that in 7 years! I have a really strong back now" she chuckled, remembering that the first times Gahyeon tried to jump on her back, the both of them fell on the ground.

"Aww, I wish we could stay, I really want to see how Gahyeon acts with you" Yoohyeon pouted, taking a bite of a blueberry cupcake.

"Why don't you stay until they arrive?" Handong asked with a sweet smile, looking at her watch. "Gahyeon always tells people that she will arrive at a certain time but then she comes by hours earlier" she chuckled.

"We could but my friend Bora called me before I came here. We planned a duo patrol today in a dangerous area" Yoohyeon explained. "But I can stay a few more minutes"

Handong nodded and started packing the cupcakes for Yoohyeon. She walked back to the table, placing the box right in front of Yoohyeon, when she was almost knocked out of balance by a tiny pink haired girl jumping on her back.

"Ouch... where did you come, little one" Handong chuckled, hooking her arms under Gahyeon's legs to keep her up when the vampire started kissing her cheeks.

Minji laughed and Yoohyeon understood what the girls meant when they were talking about Handong and Gahyeon's relationship.

"I walked in through the front door, but you were busy packing cupcakes!! About that… can I have one??" She pouted, kissing Handong cheek again.

The Chinese woman slowly walked closer to the table with Gahyeon on her back and took one of the cupcakes, handing it to the vampire.

"There you, little one, I hope you like it" she cheered.

Minji chuckled looking at the interaction, when she noticed the blue haired girl uncomfortably standing in the corner, not really knowing what to do.

"Gahyeon… maybe you should introduce your 'honey', she feels kind of left out" Minji whispered to the younger vampire.

Gahyeon nodded and patted Handong's shoulder pointing to Yubin. Handong understood and walked over to her with a big smile.

"Hello there, you must be Yubin?" She asked.

"I am" Yubin replied with a smile "and you must be Handong. It's a pleasure to meet you" the blue haired girl smiled, bowing her head a little.

"I am! I'm Gahyeon's mom, according to her" Handong laughed. "Come in and set down, take a cupcake if you want"

"From how Gahyeon talks about you… I expected you to be older" Yubin admitted, scratching her head and sitting down at the table. "Hey puppy" she greeted, looking at the older hunter.

"Hi Binnie! These cupcakes are superb! And yes, I expected you to be older too! How old are you exactly?" Yoohyeon asked looking at Handong who was still carrying Gahyeon on her back.

"I'm 23" Handong said with a smile and Yubin gasped.

"You are my age!" The blue haired girl replied, in disbelief. "Bab-... Gahyeon get down. You are 51 and you're acting like a baby with a 23 year old" she chuckled, being careful not to be heard by other customers.

"Handong doesn't mind, right Dong Dong?" Gahyeon asked, ruffling the Chinese girl's hair with a chuckle.

The Chinese girl laughed and tried to put down Gahyeon who was desperately trying to hold onto the Chinese girl.

"Come on, baby vampire. You're kind of heavy after some minutes" she chuckled but since Gahyeon didn't want to give up Yubin stood up and wrapped her arms around Gahyeon's waist, trying to free Handong.

"I'm not heavy! And I don't wanna get off... let me go ho- Yubin" Gahyeon whined in a cute voice.

Yubin pouted a little and let go of Gahyeon, sitting back at the table, but changing the seat. She sat down beside Yoohyeon, and took a cupcake.

"Gahyeon, come on, you don't wanna hurt Dongie right?" Minji said and Gahyeon shook her head quickly jumping off her back and sitting next to Minji who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Gahyeon smiled at her and took a cupcake.

"So, is this the 'bring your girlfriend to Dongie's bar's day?" Handong asked, looking at the two couples and laughing out loud.

"Hey, you invited us! So if it is it's your own fault Dongie" Minji joked, massaging Gahyeon's shoulder.

"So wait, are you girlfriends??" Yubin asked, looking back and forth from Minji to Yoohyeon. "You didn't deny it!"

"You didn't deny it either, right? So I think you can't try to call me out" the oldest vampire smirked. "Me and Yoohyeon are just figuring things out, just like you, right?"

"Oh I think they have everything figured out already! Right 'honey' and 'baby girl'?" Yoohyeon laughed, mocking the girls.

"Shut up, puppy, judging by the way you came home yesterday night, I think you two figured a lot of stuff out too" Yubin challenged.

Yoohyeon and Gahyeon kicked Yubin's legs under the table. They both knew about Handong's feelings and they really didn't want 'that' kind of information to get into the conversation.

"Ouch!! W- why?" Yubin asked, massaging her legs with her hands, not really understanding why both girls kicked her.

"Just shut up" Yoohyeon whisper-yelled. "Anyway, babies, have fun with Handong, I need to go and spend time with that tiny woman at home" Yoohyeon said, standing up.

"Yooh, wait" Yubin called, standing up as well and walking closer to the older hunter. "Can you please… keep an eye on Bora? I know you always do but… This morning she was feeling a little bit down, so try to cheer her up a little?" Yubin pleaded, knowing that Bora was really hurt about what happened that morning.

"Aww I will, we all know she has some of those days sometimes. That's probably why she wanted to do a duo patrol then... Don't worry, I'll cheer her up" Yoohyeon smiled, hugging Yubin.

"Thank you puppy. Tell her I love her, okay? And I love you too" she said, kissing Yoohyeon's cheek and patting her butt to free herself from the hug.

"I will and I love you too Yubs" Yoohyeon cheered, looking at Minji. "I'll wait for you outside"

Minji nodded and as soon as Handong walked Yoohyeon to the door, the older vampire put a hand on Yubin's shoulder and the other one on Gahyeon's.

"Keep an eye on the girl who works with Handong, alright?" She said, without giving any context. Gahyeon looked at her with a confused expression, while Yubin nodded.

"I don't like her" the blue haired girl replied "she asks a lot of questions and she looks obsessed with your family" she explained, looking at Minji.

"You're not the only one who doesn't like her" Minji reassured Yubin, standing up. "And Gahyeon, if you want to talk, I'm always available for you" Minji added kissing the girl's head.

Gahyeon nodded and Yubin looked at her, pointing at Minji with her head, signaling the younger vampire to say something.

"Minji… when I come back home, I need to talk with Siyeon about… what happened and… I need to talk with you about… Uhm… l- let's say I'm feeling really… competitive when someone mentions you" she admitted, reaching for Yubin's hand.

"I think you need to make up with Siyeon first, sweetie" Minji calmly said. "And is your teenage phase bothering you that much? It's normal that you want to challenge and I know it's hard, but you can't give in Gahyeon"

"I know, Minji… that's why I'm telling you" Gahyeon said, looking at her leader. "I don't want to challenge you and I don't want to create problems between you and my si-... and Siyeon" she said, looking down.

"If this keeps up Gahyeon... you know what I will have to do... we need to find a way to stop that behaviour, together. And please just fix things with your sister... I know you want to" Minji tried to reason.

"I will try to. I will crash at Yubin's place for another day and then I'll come back home. Is that okay for you?" The younger vampire asked with a little smile.

"Of course that's okay, Gahyeon" Minji sighed, hearing that Gahyeon ignored the first thing she said.

The pink haired girl sighed as well, knowing that the fact that she didn't reply to what Minji said was bothering her.

"We will fix it, together" Gahyeon tried to say, with a smile "That's the reason why I told you in the first place. Well… Yubin talked me into that" Gahyeon admitted.

"She's a smart girl, then. Thank you, Yubin" Minji said. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to it, Yoohyeon is probably worrying about me" Minji chuckled.

"Yeah, you go get your girl!" Gahyeon chuckled, pushing Minji towards the door and sitting on Yubin's lap. The older vampire rolled her eyes and went to say goodbye to Handong.

"Dongie" she said, kissing her cheek, please keep those two in check and be careful with that Elkie girl" Minji added in a whisper.

"I will do both things" Handong replied with a smile, cupping Minji's cheek and keeping the door open for her. "And Minji… I really really like her" she added.

"I'm happy you do, Dongie" the vampire smiled, kissing Handong's cheek again before joining Yoohyeon.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: Where are you guys from?

Authors' answers:

Nyle: I'm from Belgium  
Cristina: I'm from Italy


	37. Chapter 37

As Minji and Yoohyeon left the bar, Handong joined the two other girls at the table, sitting down with them and glaring at Yubin, looking really serious.

"So, you are the player they were talking about" she said, looking straight into Yubin's eyes, playfully wanting to scare her a little.

The blue haired girl panicked a little and looked at Gahyeon who was still on her lap

"I uhm... I changed... Gahyeon helped me... c-change" she replied.

"You changed huh?" Handong asked, still glaring at her and Gahyeon was silently enjoying the scene, knowing that Handong was messing with Yubin. "Did you really? Or are you still playing with others while toying with my Gahyeon?" She calmly said, without breaking eye contact with the blue haired girl who was panicking. Gahyeon told her that Handong was a sweet and caring girl…

"I d-did... I c-can't prove it t-to you but G-Gahyeon is the o-only one" Yubin replied, stuttering.

"The only one you are still toying with you mean?" Handong pushed.

"N- No! I meant s- she's the only o-one I-... I have f-feelings for" Yubin admitted, snuggling a little bit closer to Gahyeon.

"A player who gets feelings? This is not a movie, Yubin, nor a story. You probably mean feelings of lust, right?" Handong kept going and Yubin didn't know what was going on while Gahyeon was doing her best not to laugh.

Yubin took a deep breath. She had no reason to feel intimidated, right? She knew she wasn't toying with Gahyeon, so she should be confident in what she was saying.

"I'm not talking about lust. I could have kept any other girl for lust… I chose her because she's the only one that makes me feel way more than that. M- My heart goes crazy when she's around" Yubin admitted blushing a little and looking up at Gahyeon.

"Okay, then you're clear! What are you drinking?" Handong suddenly asked, changing into the nice girl and startling Yubin, finally making Gahyeon laugh out loud.

Yubin looked back and forth from Gahyeon to Handong.

"Why are you laughing? Were you messing with me?" She asked, pouting. "I was really scared! Gahyeon told me you were really sweet and caring and I- I got scared because you seemed to hate me"

"Of course I was messing with you! Gahyeon would never stay with you if it wasn't real so you're safe!" Handong chuckled. "So what are you drinking?" she repeated.

"I'll have a coffee, thank you" Yubin replied with a smile.

"Two!" Gahyeon cheered, snuggling closer to Yubin, still laughing.

"Is coffee like the only thing you all drink? I have a bar and the only thing people order are coffees" Handong laughed, going to the bar to make them.

When Handong was away for a bit, the vampire leaned in to Yubin's ear and blew some air in it.

"So no lust towards me huh?" She whispered.

"I said… I feel 'way more than lust', for you" Yubin explained. "That means I feel lust and something else" she said, shivering because of Gahyeon's action.

"Great, because I feel like that lust will be used a lot" Gahyeon whispered again, gently biting Yubin's earlobe before pulling back.

"Tell me the truth… are you keeping me around just for sex?" Yubin asked, arching her back a little when the vampire bit her earlobe.

"Of course I'm not, silly! I like you as a person and I might be having feelings as well but... I can't deny the sex is great" Gahyeon replied with a wink.

"Sex in general or sex with me?" Yubin asked, suddenly realizing that the vampire couldn't really answer that, because she was the only one the pink haired girl had sex with. "Nevermind, don't answer that" she said, embarrassed.

"I can answer... it doesn't nearly feel as good when I do it myself, so I'd say sex with you" Gahyeon smirked.

Yubin blushed madly and she shook her head a little trying not to imagine Gahyeon doing stuff by herself.

"W- Where is Handong? Is s-she making those c-coffees in another t-town?" she stuttered, looking around with red cheeks.

"It takes a while for the water to boil, honey. We want hot coffee right?" The pink haired girl chuckled.

Yubin nodded, looking up at Gahyeon. She caressed her long pink hair and she smiled at her

"God how are you so beautiful?" She asked, with her mouth slightly open.

"I don't know" Gahyeon shrugged, raising her shoulders "I just am" she added when Handong arrived, placing the coffees in front of them.

"There you go girls" she smiled, sitting down as well. "So, how was your afternoon so far?"

Yubin had just started to sip her coffee when Handong asked that question and the blue haired girl choked on her coffee, starting to cough.

"Is everything alright?" Handong asked, a little bit worried.

"Y- Yes… it's just really h-hot" the blue haired girl managed to say, thinking about what happened that afternoon.

Of course it is, silly! It's boiling water" Handong chuckled. "Gahyeonie, take care of her please. She should know coffee is hot" the bartender said, looking at the two of them, waiting for someone to answer her question.

"She does. She's just really embarrassed because of your question" Gahyeon laughed, exposing Yubin who hit her shoulder with red cheeks.

"Embarrassed? Why? What happened?" The Chinese woman asked, looking at Yubin with a smile.

"N- Nothing" Yubin lied "We w-watched a movie and uhm… yeah, that's all" she explained. They had indeed put a movie on the TV in Yubin's bedroom… but they didn't really watch it.

"A movie? How cute! Which one did you watch? What was it about?" She pushed and Gahyeon wondered how Yubin was going to get out of this one.

"It was about… uhm… There was a woman and she had like… a job interview and she… she got hired and… and then…" Yubin tried to recollect everything she could, trying to think about the few images she remembered of the screen. "Then something happened… I don't know! I didn't watch the damn movie" she sighed, rolling her eyes. She preferred Handong to know what they did than having the Chinese woman thinking that she was an idiot who couldn't explain something about a movie.

"You didn't watch it? Well I wouldn't either, it sounds boring. Did you see it Gahyeonie?" Handong asked and the vampire smirked.

"I did watch it! It was beautiful. Yubin also promised me she was going to teach me how to sit during the next movie" Gahyeon cheered, nudging Yubin's side.

"You need someone to teach you how to sit?" Handong asked, chuckling and pointing at Gahyeon. "You are sitting on Yubin's lap right now and it looks pretty fine to me" she laughed and Yubin blushed madly, putting her hands on her face.

"Gahyeon please stop" she whispered, hoping that the vampire would end this madness.

"I think Yubin can explain, it sounded complicated. Can you, honey?" Gahyeon asked with a pout, pinching Yubin's cheek.

"I- I don't know what s- she's talking a-about" Yubin lied, trying to get out of this situation. She really didn't want to look like a pervert in front of Handong. "S- So, Handong, Gahyeon told me you've known her for a long time" she said out of the blue.

"I have, 7 long years to be exact! Why?" The bartender cheered and Gahyeon hit Yubin's shoulder again, leaning in to whisper something.

"I thought you were the bold and proud one. You're boring" she chuckled.

"I'm not talking about that with your 'mom'" Yubin whispered back. "Give me a break, please" she pleaded, turning towards Handong "I was just asking! She talks a lot about you" she said with a sweet smile.

"Aww, she's cute and I love her. We spent a lot of time together in the early years. We still do but less than before" Handong explained and Gahyeon stood up from Yubin's lap to sit next to her.

Yubin looked at her a bit confused about the situation. Why did Gahyeon stand up from her lap?

"Yeah, she told me. College is pretty tiring and we really have a lot of classes" Yubin explained to Handong, still looking at Gahyeon.

"I can imagine! I hope you two both pass your exams. If you need a place to study in peace, be sure to visit" the Chinese woman offered.

"That's actually an amazing idea! My house is always a mess and it's not easy to study there" Yubin chuckled "Thank you for the invitation!" She smiled while she tried to reach Gahyeon's hand. The younger girl just ignored her and kept looking at Handong with a smile.

"I heard from Minji that Yoohyeon and that Bora girl always fight. Well playfight but still" Handong chuckled.

"They definitely do!" Yubin laughed "They tease each other a lot, even though they love one another!! But yeah, they're not exactly quiet people" she chuckled, but starting to feel a little worried because of Gahyeon's behavior. She gently put a hand on the pink haired girl's leg, under the table.

"They sound really fun though, I still need to meet Bora. The only thing I heard is that she is tiny" The bartender said with a big smile.

"Yes but don't tell her that" Yubin chuckled "The first time Siyeon called her 'small'... Bora tackled her down on the ground" Yubin explained, trying once again to move her hand from Gahyeon's leg to her hand.

"So how has Elkie been doing?" Gahyeon suddenly asked, moving her hands to rest on the table. "Did she get the hang of things here?"

"Yes, she's a fast learner!" Handong said proudly. "She really enjoys talking with customers and they seem to like her!" she replied smiling.

"That's great! And you? How are you getting along with her Dong Dong? She's a pretty weird one right?" The pink haired vampire asked.

"She is, but she's really funny to be around and she keeps me company! I'm feeling really happy now that she's here. She's a handful. I have no time to feel bored now that she's here" Handong laughed.

"Is it true that she likes running around naked? She told me that" Gahyeon laughed, wondering how her innocent Dong Dong dealt with that.

Yubin cleared her throat, trying to get a little bit of attention, but once again Gahyeon ignored her.

"She does run around naked sometimes… but now I'm just used to that. I don't even notice anymore" Handong chuckled.

"You got used to it, or you wanted to get used to it, Dong Dong?"

Handong blushed a little and she shook her head, waving her hands in front of her face

"I got used to it because it happened a lot and I was tired to keep walking into walls trying to cover my face for her" she laughed.

"Dong, she has only been here for what, three days? How often can she do it that you are already used to it" Gahyeon asked, a little bit suspicious. "Maybe she does it for you"

"What? Of course not. She's just like this!" Handong chuckled, trying to get out of the subject "Is she doing well at college?"

"Smooth, Dong Dong, smooth" Gahyeon chuckled "and yes, she is, it seems like you taking her in helps her get some stability"

"I hope it does. She's such a nice girl and she deserves a little bit of stability" Handong said with a smile, glancing at Elkie who was cleaning some glasses.

"Why are we talking about Elkie on our date, Gahyeon?" Yubin suddenly interrupted. She had heard enough about this girl.

"Why not?" Gahyeon asked, turning towards Yubin and glaring at her. "She lives with Handong and I want to know how she's doing" she cut short.

"We came here to have a sweet moment and to introduce me to Handong. We can talk about Elkie any other time" the hunter protested.

"We just trailed off! We started talking about Handong and we ended up talking about Elkie. Why are you so mad about that? Didn't we discuss this at college already, Yubin?" Gahyeon replied.

Handong noticed the tension and stood up with a smile. "I'm going to help behind the bar for a little bit, have a good date, kids" she cheered.

"It was supposed to be our date… and you're not even letting me hold your hand" Yubin said weakly, having no idea about what was going on.

"You were lying to Handong and making it awkward. I wanted to embarrass her" Gahyeon countered.

"Her? You were embarrassing me!" Yubin protested, turning towards the vampire. "And is that really a good reason not to hold my hand?" She asked, trying once again to reach Gahyeon's hand.

"You literally told me to give you a break? Didn't that mean you needed space?" Gahyeon asked. "And how was I embarrassing you?"

"I meant give me a break about that subject, not in general! And of course I was embarrassed, talking about that with someone I barely know and that is really important for you. I really don't get why you are acting like this, Gahyeon" Yubin protested.

"I'm proud of what I have with you and excited for what we will become. I just really want to show you off..." Gahyeon weakly reasoned, feeling a bit guilty.

Yubin had just managed to hold Gahyeon's hand, but she let it go right away, as soon as she heard what the pink haired girl said. She put both hands on the table, holding her cup of coffee and looking at it.

"You should want to show me off for the person I am, Gahyeon… not because I make you feel good in bed" she said, feeling really sad about it.

"What?! No, that's not what I meant? I want to show you off for both those reasons, isn't that a normal thing humans do?" Gahyeon asked, genuinely confused and that's when Yubin realized what was going on. Only living with Minji and Siyeon before being released in the human world clearly had its effects.

Yubin sighed and turned her head towards Gahyeon.

"Humans usually don't walk around bragging about how they had sex with their partners. That's… That's something we joke about with people we are really comfortable with… But usually when someone is proud about the person they're with… they show them off for their qualities, for the attention that they give to that person… not for how they started watching a movie and ended up doing something really different" Yubin explained.

"Oh my god, Bin... so all those talks with Bora and Yoohyeon where I said... that's not normal?" Gahyeon said as she started blushing. "I-... I want to hide myself for at least a month" she panicked hugging Yubin and putting her head on Yubin's chest.

Yubin chuckled and gave a kiss on the top of the vampire's head.

"You really need to spend some more time with humans, baby girl" she softly said. "Why do you think I got mad at college? All that 'sex-talk' with Elkie… wasn't really normal" she whispered.

"Honey... I really thought you were just being jealous... please forgive me, I promise I will never talk with someone about it again... I didn't know..." Gahyeon pleaded.

"Well… I was being jealous… but it wasn't just that" Yubin admitted with a chuckle, making Gahyeon raise her head and placing a kiss on her lips. "You are the cutest thing ever" she chuckled.

"Can we please start this date over? I want to do it properly" Gahyeon whispered.

"Sure, baby girl" Yubin said with a smile. "Let's start this date again"

Gahyeon smiled and sat on Yubin's lap before clearing her throat.

"So honey, tell me a bit more about yourself. You have any hobbies?" Gahyeon asked.

Yubin chuckled. This was even weirder than before.

"I do actually. I kill vampires in my free time" Yubin replied "But only not cute ones"

Gahyeon turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not funny, Yubin~" she pouted.

"Okay just… let me show you" Yubin said standing up. "Stand up, baby girl" she said with a smile. Gahyeon was pretty confused but did as she was told and stood up from Yubin's lap.

The hunter took her by the hand and they walked a little bit away from the table when Yubin stopped and walked right back to it. She took out the chair for Gahyeon and made her sit on it, pushing it gently under the table. She walked to the other side of the table and she sat down as well. Yubin put her hand on the table, waiting for Gahyeon to do the same.

"Okay, what is this all about?" Gahyeon asked and Yubin just smiled.

"Just put your hand on the table, baby girl" she laughed.

Gahyeon did as she was told, but she looked even more confused than before. Yubin took her hand and started rubbing her thumb on the back of Gahyeon's one.

"Handong" the blue haired girl called "Can you please bring us two drinks? Something different than coffee and if there is alcohol that's even better" she said with a chuckle and Handong nodded with a wink, giving her a thumbs up.

"Coming right up, you want a beer or something stronger?" She asked as Elkie just now noticed Gahyeon and Yubin were here. She made a mental note to go say hi later.

Yubin noticed that Elkie looked in their direction and she sighed

"Something stronger for me... and make it a double" she said, sounding defeated. "What about you baby girl? Is a beer okay?"

"You can give me something strong as well, Dong Dong, just choose what you think I like" Gahyeon happily said.

Handong knew that Gahyeon wasn't used to drink, so she made her drink light enough. Yubin though looked like someone who could hold her alcohol, so she made her drink double like she asked her too. She walked at the table and she placed the drinks on it.

"Here you go! Have fun girls" she cheered, blowing two kisses to them.

"What did you just give us, Dongie?" Gahyeon asked, looking at the drinks.

"A double whiskey for Yubin and some gin for you, baby" Handong said, ruffling her hair. "Don't get too drunk. Wait can you get drunk since you are only half vampire?"

"Uhm… I don't know" Gahyeon admitted, looking at the glass "We'll see I guess" she cheered, trying to drink from her glass while Handong shook her head and walked away chuckling.

"Wait!" Yubin stopped her and startling the pink haired girl. She raised her glass winking at Gahyeon.

"To us" she said with a smile. Gahyeon raised her glass as well and looked at Yubin.

"To us" she also said as she brought her glass to her mouth.

"And look me in the eyes as you drink, baby girl, otherwise bad things happen" Yubin chuckled.

Gahyeon gulped a little, feeling confused, but she did as Yubin told her. She took a sip of her drink, looking in Yubin's eyes and the other girl did the same. They put down their glasses and Yubin took one of the cupcakes left on the table, she took a little piece of it and she brought it towards Gahyeon's lips, locking eyes with her.

"Open up, baby girl" she said with a smile and Gahyeon happily accepted the little piece of cupcake.

"What bad things happen by the way? If we didn't lock eyes?" The younger girl asked.

"I would have to punish you for being a bad girl" Yubin joked, chuckling and bringing a little piece of cupcake on her lips, looking in Gahyeon's eyes.

"I'm not a bad girl and I don't want to be punished" Gahyeon pouted.

"It wasn't… Nevermind" Yubin sighed, eating another piece of cupcake definitely less sexily than before.

"What's wrong, honey?" Gahyeon asked, noticing the change in behaviour.

"Nothing… I just shouldn't have talked about punishment since everything that is going on with Minji. I'm sorry" she said in a defeated tone.

"I wasn't thinking about that, don't worry, honey" Gahyeon smirked. "I was just playing along with you" she added, taking another sip from her gin.

"Oh… " Yubin said, surprised, taking another long sip of her double whiskey. "If I wanted, hypothetically, to take you out on a real date… where would you like to go?" Yubin dared to ask, taking another sip of the whiskey so eagerly that she could feel it burn her throat.

"Aren't we on a real date right now?" Gahyeon asked confused. "And I don't know... I don't know much about dating"

"We are but… I meant something like… more uhm… romantic?" Yubin said, looking down and taking another sip from her glass.

"I don't know, just somewhere outside I guess" Gahyeon said, looking at how eagerly Yubin was drinking.

"Like… A picnic in the park?" Yubin asked, taking another sip. She usually didn't drink this fast, but she was feeling really nervous. It was the first time she was asking someone out and it was the first time she cared about someone in general, romantically speaking.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Food is always a good option" Gahyeon chuckled, taking another quick sip from her glass.

"It is" Yubin said with a smile. "So uhm… do you want to go on a picnic date with me?" She asked, intertwining their fingers together.

"Of course, honey, I would like that" Gahyeon answered, giving Yubin's hand a squeeze.

Yubin silently sighed in relief and she took another sip of her drink, starting to feel a little bit dizzy. She decided to put down her glass for good. She didn't want to get drunk at their first date of course… and she already managed to ask Gahyeon out, so she had no more reasons to feel nervous.

"Great, so... are you like going to answer the question I asked ages ago or?" Gahyeon asked.

"Uhm… if we leave aside the vampire stuff… I like to rap" Yubin said, timidly looking down "And I dance a little. Bora is a great dancer and we used to dance together a lot. While Yoohyeon is more into singing stuff"

"I like singing and dancing too" Gahyeon cheered. "But you really need to show me your rapping skills sometime"

Yubin nodded shyly

"Maybe one day" she teased "If you sing something for me"

"That sounds fair, I'll sing for you sometime" the vampire smiled. She wasn't too confident in her singing but she wanted to try and show off.

"I will compose something for you, then" Yubin said with a sweet smile. "I usually write some lyrics because I really like composing what I rap… So maybe I can compose something for you"

"I would like that!" Gahyeon cheered, finishing her drink. She never drank it before but it was pretty tasty.

Yubin smiled at her and looked at the pink haired girl. She really was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen… and she was sure it wasn't because of the alcohol. She wanted to ask her a question, but she didn't know if it was too soon… but then she thought about everything they went through together. They've known each other not for a long time but they've been through some tough stuff, some fun times and soon enough they would have to fight together against something huge… so maybe, it wasn't too soon.

"Baby girl" she called, taking another sip of whiskey.

"Yes, Yubin?" Gahyeon asked, getting some loose strands of hair from in front of her own face.

Yubin panicked a little, not knowing if it was because of the question she wanted to ask or for Gahyeon not calling her 'honey' or for the dizziness. She took the glass and she finished the whiskey.

"I... uhm... I just w-wanted to ask if-" Yubin tried to say when another girl put her hands on their table.

"Hello there, you two! I'm really happy to see you here" Elkie cheered.

"You got to be kidding me" Yubin mumbled, clenching her fist on the table.

"Hey Elkie! It's nice to see you too" Gahyeon cheered, looking up at the Chinese girl.

"Have you been here for long? Your friend Minji was here earlier with someone I don't know" the Chinese girl smiled, taking a chair and sitting with them.

"We were in the middle of something…" Yubin tried to say, looking at the girl who just joined the table. Just how intrusive could this girl be?

"We arrived when they were leaving. You were probably just really busy" Gahyeon replied, tilting her head to Yubin.

"I was! There are a lot of customers at the late afternoon shift. But I don't mind, I really like to work here and my shift is over so I can stay with you" Elkie cheered and Yubin stood up.

"I'll go get another drink" she said, starting to walk towards the bar when Elkie grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Can you ask Handong if she can make one for me as well?" she asked smiling.

"And make it so you say even more nonsense when you're drunk?" Yubin mumbled so faintly that Elkie couldn't hear it freeing her wrist. She took a deep breath and faked a smile. "Sure, what do you want?"

"I'll take what you take if it's strong" Elkie quickly said, turning towards Gahyeon and starting to talk with her, ignoring Yubin. The blue haired girl walked to the bar and ordered a strong drink for her and something light for Elkie. She couldn't stand the girl when she was sober… let alone when she was drunk.

"If she's interrupting your date I can quickly give her some work if you want, Yubin" Handong said when she gave her the drinks. "I know her shift is over but that doesn't matter"

Yubin really wanted to say yes, but she knew she couldn't. It would be really rude towards Handong that was hosting the girl and she was sure that Gahyeon wouldn't appreciate this behavior.

"It's okay… I'm sure Gahyeon would get mad at me if I asked you to do that" she said with a smile "It really doesn't matter… the more the merrier, right?" She said, forcing a chuckle as she took the drinks Handong placed in front of her.

"Try to have some fun alright?" The bartender smiled and Yubin returned to the table, handing Gahyeon her gin and Elkie the other drink she didn't know.

"Thanks Yubin" Gahyeon said with a smile and the blue haired girl took note. No pet names in front of Elkie. The Chinese girl was so into the conversation that she didn't even turn to Yubin to thank her, she just kept talking with Gahyeon with a huge smile on her face.

"Shouldn't you thank me as well? I literally got you a drink" Yubin dared to speak up, tapping Elkie's shoulder.

Elkie quickly turned around to look at Yubin

"Yeah, thank you" she quickly said, before turning again towards Gahyeon, starting to talk again. The blue haired girl took a really deep breath and a really long sip of her new drink, biting her tongue and trying not to make a scene.

"Hey Gahyeon, what do you think of your gin? Do you like it?" Yubin asked, not caring that she was talking to Elkie.

"Uhm… yes, it's really good" Gahyeon replied with a smile, turning to Yubin.

"I don't think I've ever tasted gin! Can I have a sip??" Elkie asked, holding out her hand towards Gahyeon's glass.

"You can't, that's Gahyeon's glass. You should've ordered one yourself" Yubin answered in Gahyeon's place, clenching her fist.

"I've asked Gahyeon. If you don't want to let me taste your drink, it's fine. But I asked her" Elkie said, tilting her head to the side and looking at Gahyeon.

"Are you always that rude? You can't just ask to drink from someone's glass. You know us for a day!" The hunter commented, sounding annoyed.

"Girls… Can we calm down a little?" Gahyeon tried to say, not knowing how to deal with this.

"I am not the one who needs to calm down, I politely asked you if I could taste your gin and you are free to say no. She hates me for some reason" Elkie said, glaring at Yubin.

"If I politely ask you to punch your face, does that make it okay?" Yubin challenged.

"Or maybe I could politely punch yours" Elkie challenged and Yubin had enough. She stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Trust me, you don't want to fight me" Yubin hissed, glaring at the Chinese girl who was standing up as well.

"And you think you want to fight me?! What's your problem, Yubin? I'm trying to make friends!" Elkie whisper-yelled but Handong had of course noticed the commotion.

As Handong started to walk towards the table, Gahyeon waved a hand, signaling her that it wasn't necessary. She didn't want the bartender to stop her work for this and she really didn't want her to see that Yubin and Elkie couldn't get along. She knew that Handong was starting to care about the other Chinese girl after all. Handong nodded and brought some glasses to other customers as Gahyeon stood up, putting a hand on Yubin's chest pushing her back a little bit and the other one on Elkie's shoulder, trying to make her sit.

"Please… I really don't want to make a scene in front of Handong" she pleaded.

"Making a scene? Who started this thing Gahyeon? Yubin started attacking me for no reason" Elkie whined.

Yubin was about to yell in her face but she could see that Gahyeon was really uncomfortable because Handong was watching them with a worried expression. The blue haired girl swallowed her pride and she sat back down, taking the glass in her hands and not answering to Elkie's nonsense.

"Why are you so rude to me, Yubin? What have I done wrong to you?" The Chinese girl asked, sitting down as well and looking at the girl.

"Should I make a list?" Yubin answered, trying to speak with a calm tone. "It would be pretty long though"

"Tell me then, let's see how many of them are actual reasons" Elkie sighed, drinking from her glass.

Gahyeon could see Yubin slowly losing her temper and she reached for her hand under the table, squeezing it a little.

"Yubin, I'm sure Elkie didn't have bad intentions if she did something wrong" she whispered, hoping to calm the blue haired girl down a little.

"She just-... nevermind" Yubin sighed, drinking from her whiskey. She needed something to push her anger down.

"I just what?" Elkie pushed, looking at Yubin.

"Drop it, Elkie. I really don't want to ruin this evening but if you keep pushing it will happen" she tried to warn her.

"Ugh, fine" Elkie grumbled, downing the rest of her glass. "So what are you guys doing here?" The Chinese asked, this time to the two of them.

"We were just… you know… hanging out" Gahyeon awkwardly replied. She didn't want to say that it was a date because the girl would feel bad for joining the table and things would get awkward again. Yubin looked at Gahyeon and she took another long sip of whiskey, biting her tongue once again, not saying anything.

"Sounds fun! And your friend, Minji, what was she doing here?" Elkie asked with a smile, standing up and turning to Yubin. "You also want another drink?"

"Yes, please" Yubin replied, hissing the last word. "Another whiskey"

"She was here to introduce her girlfriend to Handong. Well… almost girlfriend" Gahyeon said with a chuckle.

"Aww that's cute! Handong really seems important to you all" Elkie smiled, going over to Handong to order the drinks. She ordered a whiskey for Yubin and a gin for her and Gahyeon so Yubin wouldn't make a scene again.

She came back with the glasses and placed them in front of the girls and both of them thanked her.

"So, new girlfriend huh?" Elkie chuckled "How did they meet?" she asked.

"I think they just met each other on the street, helped each other with something and then they kept meeting up to bake and stuff. And from one thing came the other" Gahyeon lied.

"That sounds really cute!" Elkie cheered "But, Yubin you looked pretty intimate with Minji's girlfriend. Do you know each other?" Elkie curiously asked, having seen the two girls hugging and kissing each other on the cheeks.

"She's my housemate" Yubin shortly answered, not wanting to say more. She still thought that it was none of her business.

"Wow, what are the odds! You two are friends and now your housemates are dating!" Elkie chuckled.

"Yes, what are the odds?" Yubin just repeated with a roll of the eyes. "Most important thing is that they're happy"

"Of course" Elkie said, nodding. "Even though, until they're official, anything can happen" she joked, chuckling. "That's why I don't believe in people who say they're taking their time to date someone and figure it out. If you like someone a lot, just make it official and put the label 'girlfriend' on her… or someone might steal her from you" Elkie spoke her mind, raising her shoulders and looking at Yubin.

"You clearly never dated anyone then. You would know better than that if you did" Yubin said, clenching her fist again. She was doing her best to stay calm for Gahyeon.

"I've dated people! I'd say I have enough experience. I mean… not like you, based on what I heard at college but still… I had my dates" Elkie said, still looking at Yubin.

"Don't you fucking dare go there" Yubin said with gritted teeth pointing at Elkie. "You don't know the half of it, newbie"

"I don't know anything about it. I'm just saying what I heard! And I've heard a lot of girls whining about you, so I assum-" Elkie was saying, but Yubin cut her off.

"Don't assume, just mind your own business and stay out of mine and my friend's relationship" she hissed.

"Fine, fine, djeez. Didn't know it was that sensitive. Frankly I don't care what you do, everyone can do what they want" Elkie shrugged.

Yubin sighed, downing the rest of the whiskey, shutting her eyes shut, since the glass was half full. She felt dizzy and her head was spinning, but maybe this could help her not to punch the Chinese girl. She noticed that her vision was blurred and she couldn't really focus her eyes on anyone. Great. She was drunk.

"Yubin? Are you okay?" Gahyeon asked, squeezing the hand she was still holding under the table.

"Yes, I-... I'm j-just a little… dizzy" she explained, trying to keep her voice steady and failing. She snuggled a little bit closer to Gahyeon, moving her chair closer to Gahyeon's.

"Do you want to go home?" Gahyeon asked and Elkie started laughing at the way Yubin was acting.

"She's drunk" the Chinese commented.

"I'm not… drunk!" Yubin said, trying to point a finger towards Elkie "I'm… dizzy and my head… is spinning...a little" she explained.

"I'm taking her home then, Elkie, sorry for cutting this short and sorry for the trouble" Gahyeon said, trying to help Yubin up when the blue haired girl just kissed her lips.

Gahyeon cupped her cheek and pulled back

"Let's go home, Yubin" she said, still trying to pick the blue haired girl up.

"You really… apologized to her… for the… trouble. I'm… the trouble?" Yubin asked, feeling really hurt. She didn't know if it was because the alcohol or not, but Gahyeon didn't have the right to say that. Elkie was the one who ruined their date and Yubin only tried to avoid the trouble.

"She... she kissed you! Why a-are you not reacting?" Elkie asked, pretty confused and Gahyeon shook her head, good job, Yubin.

"I told you we… had a 'special' relationship right?" Gahyeon tried to save the situation. "We, well… we sleep together so kisses are not really a problem, right?" She awkwardly chuckled.

"Fuckbuddies normally don't casually kiss" Elkie said. "I guess it's really special" she chuckled. Gahyeon nodded and then put a hand on Elkie's shoulder.

"I want you to apologize to Yubin too" the pink haired girl said.

"Apologize for what?" Elkie asked, tilting her head and watching the blue haired girl who was now hanging from Gahyeon's neck, with her arms wrapped around it. "I didn't do anything wrong, she's the one who attacked me, since college"

"You kind of just ignored her and only talked to me, shutting her out. She had a reason to get a bit mad" the younger girl explained.

"I shut her out because I don't like her, like she doesn't like me" Elkie admitted, raising her shoulders. "And she didn't apologize to me… you did"

“Both of you need to be a little nicer to each ot-” Gahyeon tried to calmly say when Yubin kissed her again, putting her hands behind Gahyeon’s head to pull her closer.

Gahyeon tried once again to pull back, but Yubin's hands keeping her in place and the fact that Gahyeon really enjoyed kissing Yubin, made it difficult. After a couple of seconds she managed to break the kiss and she looked at Yubin who was smiling at her, looking really drunk.

"You really have to stop doing this right now" Gahyeon said, trying to reason with her.

“But... your l-lips a-are so t-tasty... I wanna e-eat them” Yubin slurred her words, glaring at Elkie. “My l-lips! My g-girl. Hands off” she smirked.

"She is just your fuckbuddy" Elkie challenged "You didn't put a label on her, did you?" She teased.

“F-fuckbuddy! K-kissbuddy! Buddy-buddy! All the buddy!” Yubin laughed. “All m-mine”

Gahyeon couldn't help but chuckle at hearing that. She had to admit that the drunk jealous version of Yubin was funny and cute. The problem was that Elkie was enjoying teasing Yubin way too much.

"Did she tell you she's yours?" The Chinese girl teased "Or did you straight up add her on your little list?"

“I- No list!” Yubin yelled. “Gah- is... my list! She only one! She t-told me s-she’s mine... In and o-out of b-bed. You’re j-just jealous!” Yubin said, pointing a finger at Elkie and almost stumbling.

Gahyeon quickly wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl, preventing her from falling.

"Did you really tell her you are hers in and out of bed? That's a pretty cruel thing to say to a fuckbuddy when she's clearly… into you?" Elkie reasoned, not really wanting to say 'in love' even though Yubin really looked like she was.

“Well yeah... Of course I s-said that... we f-fuck anywhere, t-that’s what she means” Gahyeon lied, nudging Yubin’s side. She was really messing this all up.

Yubin gasped and pushed Gahyeon away, losing her balance and basically sitting on the table.

"You… liar. You s-said we… Y- you said you didn't… want anyone… else" she said, pointing her finger to Gahyeon, not really aiming it the right direction.

“Yubin, you should REALLY shut up now, unless you want Elkie to know we are a thing” Gahyeon whispered with gritted teeth before smiling at Elkie. “She’s drunk” she just said to the Chinese girl.

Yubin pulled Gahyeon down towards her

"I want… to put… a l-label on you. So she… knows you… m-mine. Everyone… hands off!" She whispered in Gahyeon's ear, trying to sound really serious.

“I’m taking her home, E-Elkie... i’ll see y-you l-later” Gahyeon blushed, helping Yubin and walking her out of the bar. Just why did she need to drink so much?

The walk home was anything but easy. Yubin kept stumbling and tripping everywhere so Gahyeon decided to give her a piggyback ride. She was a vampire so she had no problem carrying Yubin for a lot of time… the problem was that the blue haired girl started kissing and biting her neck while she walked. Gahyeon tried to carry her bridal style and it was even worse. At the end the vampire decided to let Yubin walk, preventing her from tripping. It would require more time… but at least Gahyeon wouldn't go crazy.

“You better hope Bora and Yoohyeon are still out, otherwise you will so get scolded. You look like shit” Gahyeon hissed opening the front door and helping Yubin in.

Yubin pouted, wrapping her arms around Gahyeon's neck.

"D- Do I look… like shit. Don't you… l-like me t-then" she asked worriedly, pushing Gahyeon against the door.

“I like you, honey, I’m just saying you are really drunk. Come on, let’s get you upstairs. You need to go to bed” Gahyeon sighed.

Yubin completely ignored what Gahyeon said and she locked lips with the vampire, moving her lips against Gahyeon's. The pink haired girl kissed her for a few seconds, she just couldn’t resist, before breaking the kiss.

“No, you really need to go to bed” she chuckled.

"I need to.. go to bed… w-with y- you" Yubin said with a really drunk smirk. "Let's g-go" she said, trying to drag Gahyeon upstairs, but stumbling and tripping on the first step.

“Ugh, come on you” Gahyeon said, picking Yubin up and leaping up the stairs with one jump so the blue haired girl didn’t have the time to mess with her. “Let’s go”

"T- That was… cool!! A-Again! A-Again!" Yubin started yelling, giving little punches on Gahyeon's back. "I w-want to jump t-there again!"

“You can jump on your own and then I’ll need to call an ambulance so we are not doing that. I’m not jumping with you because this lady” Gahyeon said, pointing to herself “Is going to bed” she finished her sentence. She just gave up on Yubin.

"Y- You go!" Yubin pouted, angry and Gahyeon started walking towards the room "I can jump… on m-my own" Yubin added, preparing herself for the big jump with a little run up and jumping down the stairs. Gahyeon widened her eyes in fear because she really didn't expect the girl to actually do it. Gahyeon reacted quickly as she jumped down from the stairs, quickly taking hold of Yubin's body and making sure that the girl landed on top of her. After a couple of rolls on the ground in which Gahyeon had to make sure she prevented Yubin from hitting the stairs, they stopped landing on the floor.

"Are you fucking crazy???" Gahyeon whisper-yelled, still scared as hell.

“I’m n-not crazy” Yubin pouted. “I s-said... I would jump, l-like b-baby girl... I jumped l-like b-baby girl” Yubin chuckled. Gahyeon couldn't believe her, she just fucking jumped down a flight of 16 stairs.

As she was still looking at Yubin in disbelief, the blue haired girl kissed her lips

"I k-knew you w-would catch m-me" she said with a sweet but still drunk smile as she kissed the pink haired girl again.

“I shouldn’t have had to fucking catch you! I’m not happy, Yubin!” Gahyeon yelled. “You’re sleeping downstairs tonight, on the couch, I’ll go sleep in your room. And don’t you dare come up!”

"N- No please" Yubin pleaded, holding onto Gahyeon as if her life depended on that. "W- why are you not h-happy? It w-was f-fun! We r-rolled!!" She chuckled.

“You are unbelievable! If I wasn’t able to catch you, you would’ve rolled, all the way, right to the hospital with several broken bones” Gahyeon countered. Yubin was starting to get on her nerves.

Yubin shook her head, caressing Gahyeon's cheek without moving herself from the vampire's body.

"Y-You don't get it" she said, shaking her head "I knew y-you would c-catch me, b- because I t-trust you" Yubin said, happily looking at Gahyeon.

“You don’t need to show that by throwing yourself off the stairs, silly” Gahyeon chuckled, trying to calm down. Yubin was honestly too cute but also infuriating.

The blue haired girl was starting to calm down a little as well, probably because she felt really tired.

"C- can I come t-to bed with you? I promise I w-will behave on t-the stairs" she pleaded, hugging Gahyeon's body under her.

“We will both sleep here, on the couch. I think that’s the safest bet... And if you need to puke, the bathroom is here too” Gahyeon sighed.

Yubin pouted and nodded, even though she didn't like the idea.

"I c-can sleep h-here" Yubin said, completely laying on Gahyeon's body, resting her head on the vampire's chest. "S-so soft" she chuckled, adjusting herself.

“That’s the benefit from sleeping on me I guess... you have two pillows instead of one” Gahyeon joked, wrapping her arms around Yubin.

Yubin nodded, really happy about the fact that Gahyeon didn't say no to her sleeping on her body.

"S- So can I s-sleep on you?" Yubin asked, making herself a little more comfortable.

“You can sleep on me as long as you behave” Gahyeon said, poking Yubin’s nose with a laugh.

"I w-will! So a-are we sleeping here?" Yubin asked a little bit confused. "If the others c-come home they w-will hit y-your head with t-the door" Yubin reasoned, shaking her head a little. "I d-don't want you t-to be h-hurt" she added with a pout.

“We are moving to the couch of course, you freaking weirdo” Gahyeon facepalmed, kissing Yubin’s lips.

Yubin pouted at the thought of having to stand up, but with one smooth movement Gahyeon managed to stand up, taking the hunter in her arms and walking towards the couch.

She laid herself on the couch and guided Yubin down on top of her, resting her head on her chest again.

“Good night, honey” she chuckled.

"Baby girl" Yubin called, snuggling a little bit up and resting her head on the crook of Gahyeon's neck.

“What now, honey?” the younger girl sighed. She just wanted to go to sleep and get this over with.

"I m-meant what I- I said. Only m-mine because I… I really l-like you" she admitted, snuggling impossibly closer to the pink haired girl and closing her eyes.

“Let’s j-just talk tomorrow... Only s-sleeping now” Gahyeon blushed, kissing her forehead and closing her eyes as well.

The vampire wrapped her arms around the hunter and she sighed, happily. Their date was a disaster, but somehow Gahyeon enjoyed the evening and enjoyed taking care of Yubin even though it was tiring and the hunter risked to break her neck. She gave a last kiss on the top of Yubin’s head, still with her eyes closed, and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments down below! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter:

Today's question is a little bit different! Since we reached more than 55 upvotes on aff (all thanks to you!) We decided to do a Reward Chapter!

What would you like to see in the Reward Chapter? You can make one or more suggestions, give us prompts! Try to be as specific as you can!  
Example:  
\- Suayeon date at the arcade  
\- Jiyoo being jealous and why  
\- SingBin flirt with each other

\- Something else

You can ask for any kind of ship! It doesn't have to be one of the canon ones!

We will choose the 3/4 ideas we find more fun or interesting to write and we will make a poll on aff so you can decide which one we should do!


	38. Chapter 38

As the last customers left the bar, Handong sighed, sitting down at one of the tables and putting her head on it. Today was a crazy day. She got twice as many customers as she did on a normal evening and 2 of her best friends came around to show off their ‘girlfriends’. She started putting all the chairs on the table and cleaned the bar. The Chinese girl was too tired to mop the floor so she put that off for tomorrow morning. Once Handong was sure everything was done, she turned off the lights and went into the house area of the bar.

Elkie was nowhere to be seen so she was probably in her room. Handong really needed someone to talk to right now and destress, so she went up the stairs and walked to Elkie’s room, taking a deep breath before knocking on it. Who knows what that girl could be doing?

A minute later Elkie opened the door just enough to peek outside. She smiled widely seeing Handong

"Give me a minute to put something on and I will let you in!" She said with a chuckle, closing the door again.

"You're naked, again?!" Handong asked with a chuckle. "Why does that not surprise me anymore. I'm pretty much used to it"

"Are you saying that I could just open the door and let you in then?" Elkie teased, dressing herself. She knew that Handong was a really shy girl so she was trying her best to behave.

"I mean, I will end up seeing you naked one day or another so I might as well train..." Handong nervously answered, scratching the back of her head.

Elkie opened the door a couple of seconds later

"You are lucky I had already put something on… or I would have opened the door naked hearing what you said" the younger girl said, wearing only a bra and a pair of shorts. Handong looked at her and widened her eyes, blushing a little.

"On s-second thought... I'm h-happy you d-did too" Handong stuttered, gulping.

"How can you be so shy?" Elkie laughed, letting Handong in. "Haven't you seen a naked woman before?" she chuckled.

"I h-have, but it's d-different when that woman is t-the same age, l-lives with you and l-looks like that" Handong tried to reason. "I m-mean... have you l-looked into a mirror r-recently?"

Elkie smirked and when Handong sat down on her bed the younger girl placed herself in front of the mirror, twirling around a couple of times.

"Uhm… what do you mean?" She asked, playing dumb. Of course she knew what Handong meant, she had a great body and she trained a lot. "I don't see anything special"

"Y-you don't see anything special?! G-girl... your abs, your b-butt, your legs, y-your-" Handong started saying, pointing at her boobs for the last thing.

"These?" Elkie laughed, cupping her own breasts "I have little to no boobs! What are you talking about?" she laughed, jumping on the bed with Handong. "Come on, why are you here?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"I like little ones" Handong mumbled to herself when she tried to change her trail of thoughts. She was getting too distracted. How can someone be that shameless? "I uhm... I forgot..." Handong admitted.

"Does my body have this effect on you?" Elkie laughed again, playfully punching Handong's arm. When she saw the older girl blushing madly she squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"If I make you feel uncomfortable, just tell me, okay? I don't want to hurt you in any way" she genuinely said. "I know sometimes I'm a handful… but I think that it doesn't make sense to be ashamed of what we are! Like… look at you! You have a really amazing body but you are super covered all the time" she said softly.

Handong smiled and waved a hand in her face.

"No, no, I'm not uncomfortable at all it's just... wow" she chuckled. "And thank you for the compliment but what should I do? G-get n-naked with y-you?"

"I would lie if I said that I wouldn't like that" Elkie said with a chuckle "But that wasn't what I meant!" She stood up and walked to her closet, she threw out a couple of shirts, a pair of shorts and a dress. "You can take this! I don't have a lot of clothes but I don't really use these. Why don't you try them the next days?"

"I think... that I w-want to try them out h-here first before... like... e-exposing myself in the b-bar" Handong admitted looking at the clothes Elkie threw at her.

"Alright! Go for it!" Elkie said, excitedly but when she noticed that Handong had really red cheeks she understood. "Oh, right! Sorry!" She apologized, turning to the other way AND covering her eyes with her hands.

Handong made sure that Elkie had no way of looking at her before shyly taking off her shirt and picking up the red crop top Elkie threw at her. Just how much did this little thing expose? Handong put the crop top on and continued with taking off her pants after to put on the black mini shorts. She stood up and cleared her throat, not daring to look in the mirror yet.

Elkie heard the girl clearing her throat but she didn't dare to turn around.

"Can I?" She impatiently asked and when the older girl hummed in response, she finally turned around and uncovered her eyes. "Finally! You took like a long tim-... Wow" she said with a little gasp. "I- I could imagine you had a great body under all those clothes b-but I didn't imagine it w-was t-that great" Elkie said, widening her eyes.

"Are you really the o-one being s-shy now?" Handong asked in disbelief. "You m-made me e-expose m-more... skin and y-you're shy?"

Elkie stood up from the bed and walked towards Handong, she gently held out her hand and waited for the older girl to take it. When she did, Elkie turned her around, making her face the mirror.

"How could I not be amazed by this?" She asked in a whisper, placing herself behind Handong.

Handong gasped and tried to cover herself once she saw exactly how much skin she was exposing.

"Oh my god!" She yelped.

"Hey! Don't panic" Elkie said, gently removing Handong's hands from her body. She delicately brought them down to the side, intertwining their fingers, to prevent the girl from covering herself again. "Look. You're not exposing that much… It's just… legs and abs" she said with a smile. "And you are beautiful Handong. I know you want to be ordinary, you don't want to stand out… but look at you"

"It's not that special..." Handong whispered looking at her bare abs and legs like Elkie pointed out. If she had to be honest it really didn't look too bad but still...

"Okay then, tomorrow, first thing in the morning… we go get you a good pair of glasses, alright? So you can start seeing properly!" The younger girl teased, with a chuckle. "You have a great personality and a great body, Handong. And the person who will win this whole package will be hella lucky" she said with a sweet smile.

"You are way too good at flattering me" Handong sighed, smiling at Elkie in the mirror. The Chinese girl placed her cold hands on Handong's sides and squeezed them gently, startling Handong because of the cold touch.

Handong gasped and instinctively brought her hands on Elkie's ones on her sides.

"W- What are you d-doing?" She asked, pretty confused.

"I just wondered how your sides felt. Do you workout? Because they are amazing!" Elkie cheered.

"I- I- I do s-sometimes" Handong stuttered. "B- But n- not that m-much". She looked up at the mirror again and she noticed that the more Elkie complimented her, the more Handong could recognize her beauty in the mirror.

"Great! From now on you are working out with me then! Whenever you want" The younger Chinese girl smiled, moving her hands to feel Handong's abs.

Handong gasped again but she tried to ignore Elkie's hands and focus on what she said.

"I w-would l-like t-that. I'm l-lazy when it c-comes to t-training so I c-could use s-some help" she admitted.

"You also have some great motivation to workout with me! You can look at me while doing so!" Elkie joked, feeling Handong's abs a little more and nodding in approval.

Handong squirmed a little due to Elkie's touch.

"I- It tickles" she said, reaching Elkie's hands with hers to stop her fingers.

"You seem to be very ticklish... I can use that to my advantage later" Elkie laughed, removing her hands and checking out Handong's outfit once more.

"D-Don't please. I could die from t- tickling" Handong chuckled, turning around to face Elkie.

"You said you wanted to take me out for some shopping at the mall. Will you wear this outfit for me when we do?" Elkie asked, locking eyes with the older girl.

"You w-want me to w-wear this outfit e-especially for you w-when we go shopping?" Handong asked and Elkie nodded. "I g-guess... but only if y-you help me pick out some s-stuff for myself too then"

Elkie nodded happily and held out her hand for Handong to shake.

"Deal" she cheered with a huge smile. She looked at the older girl's outfit once again. "I don't want to push you though. If you don't feel comfortable enough… you can wear something else but… I really really REALLY think you rock this" she said with a chuckle, making Handong twirl around a couple of times.

"Fine, fine! Enough f-flattering" Handong blushed. "I must admit exposing skin is... new to me but... I can try" she reassured the younger girl with a smile.

"You should wear a black bra under the red crop top though, just a tip for next time" Elkie winked with a confident smile.

Handong widened her eyes and put her arms on her chest.

"How d-do y-you know i-it's not b-b-black?" She stuttered, blushing madly.

"Well, when you squirmed because of my hands earlier you leaned back and I could see your white bra peek from underneath the shirt" Elkie calmly explained.

"S-So you didn't t-turn around while I-I was changing?" Handong asked, narrowing her eyes, suspicious.

"I didn't turn around to peek, no! Wait I'll show you when I saw" Elkie defended herself, making Handong face the mirror again. "Now lean back a little" she instructed and Handong did as she was told when Elkie pointed at the mirror. "There! See? When you lean back you can see a little bit of it"

"Okay, okay. I- I believe you" Handong replied, turning around towards Elkie and making sure that the crop top was covering her bra, desperately pulling it down. "I- I'll put on a-a black bra n-next time" she awkwardly said, daring to look in Elkie's eyes.

"Great! The colors fit better so if I see your bra then the color combination wouldn't hurt my eyes that much" Elkie chuckled.

Handong rolled her eyes and made a step back. "Don't look if it hurts your eyes that much!" She challenged, with a little bit of confidence.

"The colors hurt my eyes, that is a really ugly white... and believe me white is normally my favorite color. But the body part... that doesn't hurt my eyes" the younger Chinese girl teased.

"Hey! I like that white!" Handong replied, a little bit offended. "I guess you won't see m-my bra anymore then" she teased.

"Ooh bare breasts? Even better" Elkie chuckled walking over to her drawer to see if she had a pure white bra anywhere that would fit Handong.

"T- That is n-not what I-I meant!" Handong tried to say, when a bra flew in front of her and she quickly caught it in her hands. "W- What's t-this?" She asked confused, looking at the white bra.

"This is a pure white bra, not that greasy white you have. Put it on and show me" the younger Chinese girl cheered.

"N- No way!" Handong protested, shaking her head. "I- I'll try it and I- I'll see how it fits f-first" she said, signaling Elkie to turn around again. "And no peeking!!"

"You are such a prude... You've been staring at me the whole time" Elkie chuckled, turning around to give Handong her privacy. The older woman took off the crop top and then put her hands at the clasp of her bra, hesitating a bit before unclasping it. She made sure to quickly put the one Elkie handed her on as she took a deep breath and cleared her throat again.

Elkie turned around and opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. It wasn't about the bra, it was about Handong's body.

"Is it that bad?" Handong worriedly asked, covering her chest with her arms, looking at a speechless Elkie. Now, that was weird… Elkie was never speechless.

The younger Chinese girl shook her head and stared at Handong.

"I-... I was sure it... it would fit you... but it's even m-more beautiful than it w-was in my head" she softly said.

"I- Is it?" Handong asked, blushing madly. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror and she had to admit that that colour fit her. "I have t-to say I l-like it too!" She chuckled, feeling embarrassed.

"Y-you can k-keep that... I h-have enough for m-myself" Elkie added not directly looking at Handong but instead looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"A- Are you s-sure?" Handong asked with a bright smile. Elkie nodded, still looking at the mirror and Handong chuckled seeing that the girl's cheeks were slightly red.

"I'm s-sure... I was g-going to let you keep it either way but... you rock that so p-perfectly that... you NEED to keep it" she replied.

"T- Thank you!" Handong cheered, running to hug Elkie, forgetting for a second that both of them were shirtless.

"I m-mean... you can h-hug me but" Elkie shyly said, pointing between their chests.

Handong chuckled and hugged Elkie anyway.

"Who cares! I'm happy about my new bra" she laughed, hugging the younger girl. Elkie blushed madly as Handong threw her arms around her.

"I'm h-happy that... you are h-happy" she whispered. Why was she feeling so shy all of the sudden?

Handong smiled and broke the hug, starting to collect her clothes on the bed.

"Thank you for the new outfit, the dress, the compliments and for this" she chuckled, pointing at her new bra. "I'll let you rest now!"

"You're w-welcome... I just n-needed to compliment you... and regarding the outfit... n-no worries. It looks g-great" Elkie smiled.

"I'll wear it for our shopping day at the mall!" Handong cheered, trying to be more confident. "Maybe we can go the day after tomorrow, if you are free? We could close the bar for the afternoon" she suggested with a smile.

"I'd like that. I'll s-skip lessons if n-needed. I want to spend m-more time with you" Elkie suggested.

"I feel bad for making you skip lessons… you just started college" Handong weakly protested, looking at Elkie, even though she felt really happy that the girl wanted to spend more time with her.

"Well, sometimes the lessons are super boring... I actually slept through a f-few of them already" she shyly admitted. "Besides my favorite lesson subject is: Handong"

Handong blushed madly and tried to not think too much about what Elkie said. "D- Didn't Gahyeon w-wake you up?" She asked.

"I asked her to wake me up... after the lessons" the younger girl said, scratching the back of her head with a smile. "She's sweet"

"She is sweet but… she should have woken you up FOR lessons and not after them" Handong laughed.

"She just listened to what I asked, it's not her fault" Elkie chuckled. "Anyway, the day after tomorrow mall day, we are gonna get ourselves some sexy clothes"

"I- I don't k-know about t-the sexy clothes but w-we can go to t-the mall the day after tomorrow" Handong chuckled awkwardly, opening the door. "Have a good night, Elkie… and thank you for the company" she smiled.

"Goodnight Handong, thanks for coming over. It was a n-nice talk" Elkie chuckled, putting a hand on Handong's shoulders.

Handong gave her a big smile and she started walking towards her bedroom, turning back to wave once again at the younger girl. She was happy to finally have someone to talk to when she was at home, someone that could keep her company before going to sleep.

-

Yoohyeon arrived at the place Bora texted her and gave the small woman a quick hug. She had texted her a random location and told her to come there as fast as possible.

"Hi, Bora. What did you need me for? I gave up a cute date for this" the taller hunter laughed.

"I'm sorry you had to give up a cute date… I could have just walked in there alone but… you know… I like to be alive" Bora scoffed, pointing at the door of what looked like an abandoned house.

"I know, Bora" the silver haired girl laughed, ruffling Bora's hair like a kid. "I was just joking with you! Did you also call Yubs?"

Bora shook her head, looking down.

"She was with Gahyeon and I know she really needs to relax a bit… she's been really stressed lately. So I hope it's fine for you to give her the night off" Bora said with a smile, locking eyes with Yoohyeon "Since tomorrow we will start the meetings with the vampires"

"Stressed? Why? Did something happen with the baby?" Yoohyeon asked in a more serious tone. "And yes, I know that the meetings start tomorrow. I still need to wait for Minji to text me the location though"

Bora stayed silent for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to lie to Yoohyeon… they never lie to each other. But it wasn't her place to tell.

"Something bad happened… but it's not my place to tell, Yooh. I hope you can understand" Bora said, weakly. "I think you should talk about it with Bin… but if she… if she tells you she doesn't want to… please don't push her" she pleaded, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes.

"You're really worrying me with that, Bora, but of course... Of course I will not push her if it is something that hurt her. I don't want Binnie to be hurt" Yoohyeon said, squeezing Bora's tiny shoulder.

"I know… and I'm sure she will tell you, Yooh. She just needs time" Bora said, giving her a little smile. "She's doing a little bit better now though, thanks to Gahyeon. That girl has a really good influence on Bin and I'm happy they're… a thing" Bora said with a little chuckle, not sure of how to call the relationship they had.

"I've noticed that that girl has been a good influence on our little ex-player" Yoohyeon chuckled, looking at the house. "So, what have we got here, for our duo mission, just like good old times"

"If my lead is right… 4 vampires" Bora said, scratching the back of her neck "and since we don't have Bin to go in… We should hope that they're not having a meeting right now" she chuckled "so we can take them down one by one"

"Yeah, let's hope that. Another good old stealth mission again then? Your height definitely helps with staying hidden" Yoohyeon joked.

Bora rolled her eyes and punched Yoohyeon's arms.

"I think you are luckier though. You can just walk in there, raise your arms above your head and they will start asking who bought a new plant for the house!" Bora laughed, crouching down because she found her joke way too funny.

"Bora~" Yoohyeon whined "My jokes still keep you human. You always say I'm some kind of house plant. And I'm really not sure that plan would work" she chuckled.

"It probably wouldn't, you would become a vampires' snack, so let's think about something better" Bora laughed. "I was studying the house while waiting for you… there is a window on the back"

"Do you know how many are home right now too? Any other points of entry? An escape plan" the leader asked, combing Bora's hair.

"I don't know, so we have to assume that they're all at home" Bora explained. "The points of entry are the door on the front and the garage door. Escape plan… let's jump from the windows? It's not high..." Bora nervously chuckled.

"That sounds good enough" Yoohyeon chuckled, taking out her gun and opening the magazine to look at the bullets. She didn't want to make the same big mistake again.

Bora noticed the attention that Yooh was putting into checking every single bullet in the magazine of her gun and she smiled.

"Hey, you've checked those three times already. I think we are good to go" she said with a smile, squeezing Yoohyeon's shoulders and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I just need to be sure Bora... I almost lost Yubin because of this mistake and that would've destroyed me but... what would I do if I lost you?" Yoohyeon asked with a soft voice.

Bora smiled softly and cupped her cheek, caressing it gently.

"Here, give me that" she said, taking hold of Yoohyeon's gun and checking the bullets herself. This way, if something happened because of the bullets, Yoohyeon wouldn't have any reason to blame herself. "They're silver bullets, all of them" she said with a smile. "And you won't lose me, Yooh, I promise"

"I'll make you regret it if you ever break that promise" Yoohyeon said with a little smile, hugging Bora. "Get your crossbow out and we can start" she added with a whisper.

Bora nodded with a smile, taking her crossbow from behind her back and preparing a bolt on it.

"I'm good to go" she said, nodding and following Yoohyeon to the back of the house.

"Let's handle this one swiftly but precisely okay? I don't want to stay here too long and risk back-up arriving. Handling 4 vampires is okay but more will be really hard" Yoohyeon whispered, kissing Bora's forehead.

"I agree… and I want both of us to go back home tonight. Or Yubs would hunt our asses" she chuckled, quickly kissing Yoohyeon's cheek and preparing her crossbow in her arms, following the taller girl. The silver haired girl silently entered the house and looked around. There was light coming from underneath one of the doors but she didn't see anything else luckily.

"You can come in, little one" Yoohyeon whispered.

Bora carefully jumped in, not making any noise.

"What do we do if they're all in that room?" She asked worriedly, pointing at the light coming from underneath the door.

"Then we create a distraction, luring them out and separating them. It would be much easier if they weren't though" Yoohyeon explained. "Can you go check the keyhole?"

Bora nodded, silently walking to the door and bending down to check through the keyhole. She quickly went back to Yoohyeon

"They're all in there, 4 of them" she explained. "But I have an idea! Are you ready?" She asked, looking at the leader.

"Is this one of your good ideas or one of your crazy ones like wanting to burn that house down in the forest" Yoohteon silently chuckled.

"It's a crazy idea but it's a really good one. Just go hide and trust me!" She said and Yoohyeon nodded, placing herself behind an armchair, close to the window. Bora hid as well.. and she started meowing. Yoohyeon looked at her with a confused expression. Bora just kept meowing again and again and again until they heard something from inside the door.

"You! Go kill that fucking cat! It's giving me a headache!" Someone yelled. Yoohyeon widened her eyes and looked at Bora. How the fuck did that stupid plan work? Her meowing wasn't even convincing, unless she was trying to imitate a dying cat.

Shortly after a man walked out of the door, closing it behind him and he started looking around. He made some noises to try and lure the cat and Yoohyeon couldn't help but chuckle.

"Where the fuck are you, you stupid feline! I knew we shouldn't have left that window open. If I see your stupid cat face, I'll kick it with my boots!" The vampire growled.

Bora meowed again and the man quickened his pace walking towards the place where Bora was hiding.

"Got yo-!" He yelled, crouching behind the table and before he could finish the sentence Bora shot a silver bolt right through his heart. The vampire dropped dead right on top of Bora and the small hunter, rolled him off of her, reloading her crossbow. Yoohyeon looked at her and shook her head.

"How did that idiotic idea actually work?" She whispered.

Bora just shrugged and placed a finger on her lips, signaling Yoohyeon to not make any noise and she started meowing again. After a couple of minutes someone yelled again.

"Oh my god, go help him find that stupid cat!! If you don't find it in five minutes I will go for your heads" someone yelled and a woman quickly walked out of the room, desperately looking for the cat. Bora smiled at Yoohyeon and pointed at her.

"This one is yours" she mouthed, giving the silver haired hunter a thumbs up. Yoohyeon sighed, she couldn't believe she was actually going along with the plan. She was a puppy... not a cat. Yoohyeon collected her courage and meowed softly.

The female vampire looked around, confused.

"What the fuck is wrong with this cat" she mumbled to herself and Bora silently laughed, mocking Yoohyeon. The vampire walked towards the silver haired hunter and Yoohyeon was waiting for her. What she didn't expect was for the woman to jump on the armchair, to surprise the cat from above, instead of turning around it. Bora wasn't quick enough to warn her and the vampire gave the alarm.

"Hunters!!" She yelled and it was chaos.

Yoohyeon quickly shot the woman to make her fall from the armchair and Bora finished her off by piercing her heart with a silver bolt.

"Well, we did good in lessening their number, puppy... or should I say kitten now?" Bora chuckled, standing up and aiming at the door.

Two tall men ran out of the door, looking at the hunters who weren't hiding anymore. Bora shot a silver bolt aiming at one of them, but he was quick to dodge it and started running towards her, while the tiny hunter was preparing another bolt on her crossbow.

"Bora!" Yoohyeon yelled, jumping in front of her to shield the tiny woman and shooting the vampire's heart with a silver bullet, precisely hitting the target.

As soon as she did, the other vampire jumped on her and they rolled to the ground. Bora aimed her crossbow at him, but he was hovering over Yoohyeon and it was too risky. She couldn't risk to shoot Yoohyeon as well. She dropped the crossbow and took out her silver blade.

"Get off of me, you idiot! How could you even mistake my partner for a cat" Yoohyeon yelled, kicking the man off. He seemed to be a weaker vampire, since she normally wasn't able to kick a vampire off of her.

As soon as she kicked him off, she pointed her gun at his heart and she shot a silver bullet right through it. Bora stopped her run a few centimetres from the vampire's body and scoffed.

"You made me run all the way here to just free yourself and kill him?" She laughed.

"You should be happy it was that easy! Would you rather see me getting hurt so you could get the kill?" Yoohyeon challenged with a smile, dusting off her shoulders.

"Never" Bora replied, with a soft voice, helping Yoohyeon up and hugging her tightly. "We are a great te-" Bora tried to say when Yoohyeon covered her mouth with a hand.

"Don't!! Last time someone of our team tried to say that, she almost died. Just don't" Yoohyeon said, sounding worried.

"Yoohyeon" Bora said against her hand, slowly taking it off. "Hey, it's alright. They are dead and we are both fine. I know you still haven't processed that incident but it will be okay, I'm here" Bora whispered, putting a hand on the back of Yoohyeon's head and pulling it to her shoulder.

"We thought that vampire was dead too. Yubin thought he was dead and she almost died for it. So let's just get the hell out of here, okay?" Yoohyeon said, looking at all the bodies on the ground as if she was waiting for them to stand up again.

"Come on" Bora said, taking Yoohyeon's hand and walking out of the house with her to get to their car. "We did great, kitten" Bora said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood again.

"We did" Yoohyeon said with a smile as they entered the car. "And don't call me 'kitten'! I am a puppy. A big puppy" she chuckled.

"Puppies bark. You, tall woman, you meowed" Bora teased, minching Yoohyeon's arm and ruffling her beautiful silver hair.

"I meowed because you chose that we should impersonate a cat! Why not a dog?" Yoohyeon scoffed and Bora rolled her eyes.

"How was a dog supposed to jump through the window?" She chuckled, hitting Yoohyeon's arm.

"Ugh... why do you always have to be right? And still, don't call me kitten" Yoohyeon whined.

"Maybe you should bark for me then, so I can see if you are a big puppy like you declare you are?" The smaller hunter teased again.

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes and flicked Bora's forehead.

"Ouch!! You're mean!" The small woman pouted. "And I'm always right because I'm the smart one in the team"

"Yubs is the smart one in the team" Yoohyeon teased.

"And she's just like her sister!" Bora replied with a smirk, flicking Yoohyeon's forehead.

"Ouch! You literally had no reason to flick my forehead, idiot! You wouldn't even be able to if we weren't sitting down" the silver haired girl protested.

"You-" Bora gasped, throwing herself on Yoohyeon, in the driver seat, tickling her.

"W-Wait! Stop!" Yoohyeon desperately laughed "I can't st- start the engine… like this"

"Then don't start the engine and suffer you're punishment for mocking me, kitten" Bora playfully yelled, still assaulting Yoohyeon's belly, neck and armpits.

Yoohyeon desperately tried to free herself, but in the end she just gave up, laughing until tears spilled out of her eyes and she just wrapped her arms around Bora.

"I love you, tiny woman" she whispered, kissing the top of her head and Bora stopped tickling her.

"I love you too, tall tree" Bora responded, also wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon. "Shall we go home and shower first? Before going somewhere else?"

"Yeah, let's go take a shower. But you drive! I can't see anything" Yoohyeon scoffed, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Fine and uhm... together?" Bora asked, swapping places with Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon looked at the watch and nodded.

"We don't have time for two showers if you want to take down another couple of vampires" she chuckled as Bora started the engine.

"Great! And I promise that I will TRY to keep my hands to myself. Just know that if we didn't meet the vampires... that it would be a 'fun' shower" Bora smirked.

"But we did… so you better keep your hands to yourself or Minji AND Siyeon will whoop your ass" Yoohyeon laughed, playfully punching Bora's arm.

"I might try and touch a little bit because honestly, I don't mind Siyeon hitting my ass" the small hunter replied with a laugh.

"You won't try because Minji would have to slap your ass as well and I don't like that" Yoohyeon playfully hissed.

"God, such a possessive puppy... don't worry if you ask her nicely she would spank you as well" Bora teasingly reassured her, caressing her cheek very quickly.

"Just drive!" Yoohyeon laughed, putting Bora's hand back on the wheel. "I hope Yubs and Gahyeon are not doing anything right now… or our shower would get pretty weird" she sighed.

"They should still be at that Handong's bar so it's fine. If I end up touching you, you can be loud. Cause think of it like this, if my hands accidentally end up slipping... why would you tell Minji" Bora teased, trying to be a smartass.

"I wouldn't tell Minji, but I would tell Siyeon, you genius!" Yoohyeon laughed. "Do you think she would like that?"

"I don't know, but I would like my punishment though" the small hunter replied with a chuckle, winking at Yoohyeon who just rolled her eyes.

The silver haired woman wanted to know if Bora was being serious about it or if she was just joking, because she could see that Bora really cared about Siyeon.

"What if her punishment was her not talking to you anymore?"

Bora fell silent at that and just focussed on the road.

"I won't touch you" she said in a neutral voice. She didn't like that idea.

"I knew it" Yoohyeon chuckled, ruffling Bora's hair and smiling at her. "What a great group of hunters we are! Three out of three are heads over heels for a vampire" she chuckled, caressing Bora's hair.

"Don't blame me! You and Yubin started this shit. I'm not complaining though. Early today Siyeon and I met and let's just say... I'm having my fun" Bora explained with a laugh.

"Wait!! What is that supposed to mean??" Yoohyeon asked, widening her eyes. "Like… fun fun?"

"We have like this teasing game where we tease each other, kiss and touch a bit and stuff. It really turns me on. And no don't worry, we didn't have sex yet. I'm not so desperate and horny as a certain puppy" the small woman teased.

"Hey! I'm not! We didn't even have sex yet! " Yoohyeon protested, blushing a little and hitting Bora's arm again. "You usually are the horny one! But if you are waiting… it means you really care about this vampire girl" she teased, winking.

"And if you want to continue fucking your beautiful vampire, you better stop hitting my arm unless you want us to have a car accident" Bora joked. "And yeah, I'm waiting. Waiting for her to take me"

"That's exactly what I mean Bora. You usually take what you want without thinking about it twice. If you are waiting for her to be sure, it means you care!" Yoohyeon said softly.

"I mean, no offense puppy but, I'm sure a vampire with 250 years of age is a bit better in bed than you. I just need to taste the waters and see what I'm up against" the small hunter defended herself.

"I'm sure they are better than us" Yoohyeon laughed, hitting Bora's arm again. "Sorry! Didn't mean to do that! No car accidents please!" She quickly apologized.

"Do you say that because you value your life, or your sex with Minji?" Bora laughed. 

"I'm not having sex with her!" Yoohyeon laughed. "You will see for yourself" 

"Ugh you are honestly so boring Yoohyeon... I bet you are just too embarrassed and you don't dare to tell me... prude!" The small hunter teased.

"That's not it. Trust me, I wish" Yoohyeon laughed as Bora parked the car in their driveway. "Come on, horny gnome, let's go shower"

Bora nodded, quickly going upstairs and preparing herself for the shower. They had another lead of a possible hideout and they wanted to be able to take those vampires down tonight as well. She just hoped they would be able to come back home not too late. Tomorrow there was the first real meeting between the two groups and they had a lot to discuss, so they needed a good night of sleep and a well rested mind.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: What is your favorite DC intro track? (If you don't listen to them... that's a shame xD)

Authors' answers:

Nyle: Dystopia; Lose myself  
Cristina: Dystopia: Lose myself


	39. Chapter 39

Early update since I'm not home tonight!   
Also feel free to check out our new mini story 'Focus on me' on my profile! Much love ♥

Bora walked downstairs yawning and looked towards the couch. Yubin and Gahyeon were still sleeping and they looked way too cute. What was unusual was that Gahyeon was holding Yubin on top of her, wrapping her arms protectively around her. When Bora and Yoohyeon came back home last night they found the two girls like that on the couch and they decided not to wake them up. The tiny woman quickly prepared something to eat for breakfast and she walked to the couch, gently shaking Gahyeon's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up, tiny vampire" she chuckled. Gahyeon groaned and when Bora shook her shoulder again she slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them with one hand before smiling at Bora.

"Good morning... tiny hunter" she replied in a sleepy voice, yawning in the middle of her sentence.

"Good morning" Bora replied with a smile. "Is she alright?" She asked pointing at Yubin, finding the position they were sleeping in really weird. Yubin was usually the protective one, the one who wanted to hold the other person in her sleep.

"I doubt it... this dummy decided to get wasted last night. She probably has a terrible headache. She even threw up during the night" Gahyeon chuckled.

"What??" Bora said, widening her eyes. "How much did she drink? She can usually hold her alcohol pretty well" she said, confused.

"She started with a double whiskey and a lot more whiskeys after that. I just had 3 gins but Yubin... she was in the mood" the pink haired vampire whispered.

"Okay so… if she started with a double whiskey… something had to be wrong" Bora said, knowing Yubin very well. "What happened?"

"She almost fought with a girl Dong Dong is sheltering. I don't know why, I think honey here is jealous" Gahyeon chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not waking her up with a slap behind her head just because I'm happy she's finally jealous of someone!" Bora said, laughing. "But… for 'almost fighting' you mean like… physically?" Bora asked, looking at the sleeping blue haired girl.

"I'm pretty sure that if I didn't stop them, Yubin would've punched the poor girl's face" Gahyeon said, shaking her head.

Bora glared at Yubin and smacked the back of her head.

"What the hell??" Yubin mumbled, trying to figure out what was happening, slowly opening her eyes.

"Why do you go around almost punching innocent girls?" Bora yelled, looking at the blue haired girl.

"Don't yell" Yubin groaned, grabbing her head and snuggling closer against Gahyeon's breasts. "I'm sleepy and my head hurts"

"Next time don't start the night with a double whiskey then" Bora yelled on purpose and Yubin tightened the grip on her own head, crawling a little bit up, to hide her face in the crook of Gahyeon's neck.

"Way to have my back, baby girl" she ironically said.

"Don't 'baby girl' me right now, I'm not happy with you Yubin" Gahyeon sighed. "Do you even remember what you did yesterday?"

"Hey… don't 'Yubin' me this early in the morning, baby girl" Yubin whined. "And I do remember. I drank a lot, I yelled at Elkie, I almost punched her, I jump-... Oh" she said, suddenly stopping herself.

"What 'oh'? What did she do, little vampire?" Bora asked, looking at Gahyeon who shook her head.

"I jumped up the stairs with her because she was being difficult and Yubin decided that it was a good idea to jump down the stairs... on her own" Gahyeon explained.

"Wait… I can explai-" Yubin was trying to say, when Bora smacked the back of her head again.

"Are you crazy???" She yelled. "Did you break every single bone in your body?" She yelled again.

"Please stop yelling, my head is exploding" Yubin whined again. "I knew she would catch me! That's the only reason I jumped" she tried to justify herself.

"Are you insane? What if Gahyeon got hurt? Did you think about that, dumbass!" Bora yelled even louder, scolding the younger girl.

"I-... I didn't. I thought that since she's a vampire…" Yubin tried to say, feeling really guilty now. "That… That could have hurt you?" She asked, looking up to Gahyeon.

"Well... yes. It depends on how I fall. I have strong bones but they can still break and if I broke my neck... well, I would've died" Gahyeon explained in a soft voice.

Yubin widened her eyes in terror and she hugged Gahyeon tightly.

"I-... I'm sorry! I didn't want you to get hurt… I was drunk and I didn't think about that. I'm so sorry Gahyeon!" Yubin said, panicking hearing that her stupid behaviour could have killed Gahyeon.

"I didn't hurt myself so it's not a problem. Just... don't be so fucking stupid again. Next time I won't let you sleep with me and Bora can come spank you" Gahyeon reassured her with a little smile.

"I won't!! And if I do that again because I drink too much and I'm acting stupid, just let me fall! I deserve that!!" Yubin said, frantically nodding her head.

"I'm debating if I should spank you either way cause it seems like you still didn't find your intelligence back. Do you think me and Gahyeon or the puppy would be happy if you fell?" Bora yelled.

"You're so damn loud!" Yubin whined, covering her ears. "And okay! I won't do anything stupid again" she said softly, kissing Gahyeon's neck gently. "I don't want you to get hurt for my fault… I don't want you to get hurt in general" she whispered so softly that only Gahyeon could hear her.

"I really want to scold you but... you are being way too cute" Gahyeon chuckled. "And your 'sister' is right to yell at you"

"Of course I am-" Bora yelled again when Yubin put her hand on the tiny hunter's face who was crouched beside the couch, pushing her back lightly and making her fall on her butt.

"Stop. Yelling." Yubin pleaded again, crawling even more up on Gahyeon's body and hoping that she would be able to protect her from Bora's wrath as soon as the tiny hunter would stand up again.

"Ouch, my precious butt" Bora whined as she stood up again. "Yubin..." the hunter growled and the blue haired girl hid herself on Gahyeon.

"Yubin, I really think you should listen to Bora... pushing her wasn't nice" Gahyeon whispered.

"And I really think you should protect me right now… because I did what I did and she's angry!" Yubin whined, pushing her impossibly closer to Gahyeon.

"Last chance Bin" Bora yelled and Gahyeon rubbed Yubin's shoulder.

"Yubin, she has the right to be angry. You were really stupid and you worried her" the vampire reasoned.

Yubin sighed and she slowly stood up, facing Bora.

"I'm sorry" she said weakly. "I'm sorry I drank too much, I'm sorry I made you worry and I'm sorry I jumped down the stairs" she admitted, looking at Bora. "But since we are all alive and no one is hurt… Can I have a hug?" She asked Bora, with an insecure smile.

Bora sighed and slowly walked to Yubin, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, sis. I appre-" Yubin tried to say when she was cut off by a yelp when Bora suddenly gave her butt a hard slap.

"That's what you get for making me worried sick and for almost killing your girlfriend!" Bora yelled in her ear but Yubin did nothing. She just stood there, still hugging Bora tightly.

"You're right but Bora? Gahyeon is not my girlf-" Yubin tried to say when Bora slapped her butt again.

"Don't talk back to me" she smirked.

Yubin sighed and stayed silent and Bora kissed her head.

"I know it's not yet, but she should be" she whispered in Yubin's ear and she broke the hug standing up and winking at Gahyeon that of course had heard her.

"I know" Yubin replied with a slight blush on her face. Bora went over to Gahyeon and gave her a quick hug too, resting her head on the pink haired vampire's shoulder.

"You see how I hit her? Try that sometime yourself" she whispered before breaking the hug with a smirk.

Gahyeon blushed but she took a mental note of what Bora had suggested. As the tiny hunter went to wake up Yoohyeon, Yubin stood up from the couch and Gahyeon sat up, stretching.

"Hey… I-" Yubin said, taking a deep breath "I am really sorry for yesterday. I'm sorry for almost fighting with Elkie… even though I was right, but I knew you were in an awkward position because Handong is your friend and I should have acted better" she admitted. "But mostly I'm sorry for what happened here… I would never have done that if I knew-" Yubin said weakly, stopping herself. "You risked a lot for me…"

Gahyeon shook her head and cupped Yubin's face between her hands, pulling her down with her.

"I already told you I accepted your apology... just kiss me" she whispered.

Yubin didn't need to hear that twice. She cupped Gahyeon's face and she placed her lips on Gahyeon's, moving them gently and slowly, pushing down the girl on the couch and hovering over her.

Neither of them tried to deepen the kiss. They just wanted to enjoy the moment and feel each other's lips to assure they were okay.

"Girls, breakfast is ready and the puppy is awak-... Oh my god, I can't leave for 2 minutes and you're already going for it?" She yelled as she looked at the two girls kissing on the couch. Yubin broke the kiss and rolled her eyes

"We were just kissing! Relax!" She protested.

"You were just kissing, for the moment! Who knows what you would've gotten up to if I stayed away longer" Bora corrected her, shaking her head.

Yubin rolled her eyes again and Gahyeon chuckled, cupping Yubin's cheeks

"She's not wrong though" she whispered and the blue haired girl smiled, leaning down to kiss her again. After a couple of pecks she caressed her cheek gently and she looked at her with a serious expression.

"How do you feel about the meeting tonight?" Yubin asked, a little bit worried.

"I'm nervous... I'm nervous to start training for the first time and... I'm nervous to meet my sister" Gahyeon replied, not noticing she called Siyeon sister again.

"You don't have to worry about the training. We will be together for the most part of it" Yubin smiled, combing Gahyeon's hair. "And I'm sure everything will be fine with your sister" Yubin said, putting the accent on the word 'sister' to make Gahyeon notice that she used that word too.

"Why is it so hard for me to not call her sister" Gahyeon sighed when Bora hit the couch with her hand, placing it on the edge.

"Are you two going to have sex on the couch for breakfast or are you eating with me and the puppy?" She asked with a chuckle.

Yubin sighed and stood up, helping Gahyeon stand up as well and she held her hand, intertwining their fingers and walking to the kitchen. As soon as they entered, they found a yawning puppy.

"Good… morning" the tall woman said, interrupted by a yawn.

"Puppy... are you sure it's a good morning when you are literally pouring milk onto your toast?" Yubin chuckled, pointing at her plate.

Yoohyeon gasped and she stopped pouring the milk, looking at her toast with a pout.

"It should be illegal to do things this early in the morning" she whined, still pouting.

"Actually… it's almost 10" Gahyeon said with a chuckle and everyone laughed, except for Yoohyeon.

"And what exactly is your point? That's early for me, a puppy needs sleep" Yoohyeon argued as she put the jam in her coffee cup.

"You are this clumsy even in the afternoon" Yubin laughed, taking away the coffee cup and the toast from Yoohyeon, putting her toast and a new cup of coffee in front of her, while she went to the counter to make another toast for herself.

"Hey you can't judge me, hungover panda!" Yoohyeon protested, pointing her finger to Yubin.

"At least I'm still functioning! You are just not active yet! What will you do if Minji wants to have morning sex?" Yubin asked and Gahyeon nudged her side with a chuckle.

Yoohyeon raised her shoulders and she pointed at Gahyeon.

"It looks like your girlfriend is the one who wants to have morning sex" she chuckled and Gahyeon blushed madly.

"She-..." Yubin wanted to protest but she saw Bora glare at her. "If she wants that then we can do that after breakfast... it's technically still morning" Yubin said in a soft voice.

Gahyeon blushed even more and she hit Yubin's arm, making her spill her coffee

"What's up with everyone hitting me this morning?" She sighed and Gahyeon chuckled, giving her a peck on the lips.

"You should be happy I didn't hit you down there like Bora, yet" Gahyeon smirked, sitting down next to Yoohyeon and smiling at the puppy.

Yubin's cheeks went red since she didn't expect that at all and she sat down at the table next to Gahyeon.

"So… the meeting is tonight right?" Yubin asked, looking at Yoohyeon.

"Yess, my Minji just needs to text me the time and place and we can go" Yoohyeon replied with another yawn as she took a big bite from her toast.

Bora noticed that Gahyeon looked pretty worried about the meeting

"Tiny vampire" she called softly. "Do you feel ready for the meeting? Siyeon told me you're not trained to fight yet… but we will all help you with that and you will be ready in no time" she reassured the pink haired girl.

"I killed once before and I know that you will all help me out, but that's not my biggest worry. My big siste-... ugh, again?!" Gahyeon sighed. "Anyway, Siyeon worries me"

Bora tilted her head to the side, looking at the vampire with a confused expression.

"Is this about the fight you had? Is it that big?" Bora asked.

"Did she not tell you yet?" Gahyeon asked, looking at her with a surprised face. "Typical"

"Hey" Yubin said, taking Gahyeon's hand and squeezing it a little "Don't be this harsh on her… You know why she didn't tell you" she tried to reason.

"I know and I think that I... that I'm over it a little but it's still hard" Gahyeon admitted.

"I know it is. Will you go home with her and Minji after the meeting?" Yubin asked, a little bit sad. She really enjoyed having Gahyeon around. She loved waking up with her, having breakfast with her, just… spending time together.

"Just know you can stay for as long as you need, Pink Hair" Bora also joined the talk and Gahyeon smiled at her.

"I know, thank you, Bora. I think I will go back with them, but I want Yubin to come sleep with me tomorrow then" she answered.

"R- Really?" Yubin asked, surprised. She had been at Gahyeon's house only once, when they barely knew each other and Yubin was pinned to the wall by Siyeon. "Are you sure your sister won't kill me in my sleep?" She asked, a little bit taken aback.

"She won't get the chance. She can't kill you in your sleep if you don't sleep" the vampire chuckled.

Yubin blushed and Bora gave a fist bump to the pink haired girl.

"I like her! She's family now!" Bora said proudly and Yubin shook her head in disbelief… but she had a smile on her lips.

"Was she not family before then? And is that really your criteria for being a part of this family?" Yoohyeon laughed. "Your ability to have sex?"

"It's not about having sex! It's about the sassiness she had right now!" Bora explained, looking at Gahyeon with a proud smile. "And I've never seen Yubs blush before she came along so… she's family" she said and Yubin kicked her leg under the table.

"Wouldn't you blush if Siyeon told you she would keep you up all night? Tiny gnome" Yubin protested.

Bora blushed a little and Yubin pointed at her cheeks, to prove a point. The older hunter smacked her hand and buried her nose in the cup of coffee.

"Sometimes it surprises me that you two aren't real sisters because damn, you sure act like it" the silver haired girl laughed putting her hand on Gahyeon's shoulder. "Anyway, to go back to the subject, even if it's hard with Siyeon, talk to Minji at least, she will help you out"

Gahyeon shook her head.

"I know she would…And she helped me a lot already but… this is something that I have to fix with my sister" Gahyeon said, confidently. "It will be hard but…" she started to say but then she stopped with a sigh. Yubin held her hand and caressed the back of it with her thumb, encouraging her to keep talking. "The problem is that… in situations like this one she just… s-she shuts herself down. She's afraid to talk and I don't know if I have the strength to bring that up myself" she admitted, weakly.

"I'm pretty sure Minji will have talked to Siyeon by now. She probably encouraged her to talk to you since she is the one that messed up. You know Minji wants her to take responsibility for mistakes" Yoohyeon smiled.

"I know she does and I'm sure Siyeon knows she made a huge mistake but… She's afraid that I won't consider her my sister anymore or that I think that the feelings that we have towards each other aren't real and she… she doesn't know how to fix that because she feels guilty. So she just… stays silent" Gahyeon weakly explained.

"Okay, can somebody fill me in about what happened? I'm lost here, what did Siyeon do?" Bora asked, interrupting their talk.

Gahyeon looked down at the table and she squeezed Yubin's hand, hoping that the girl would understand. The blue haired girl looked up at Gahyeon who just nodded.

"Gahyeon was… human" Yubin explained. "She had a terrible life and Siyeon and Minji tried to save her but things ended badly and when they found her she was dying… Siyeon decided to turn her into a vampire but she… she also decided to make Minji erase her memories completely and replacing them with new ones, better ones" Yubin explained, holding tightly Gahyeon's hand.

Bora and Yoohyeon gasped. Yoohyeon too since she didn't know about the memories part yet, or she didn't remember anyway.

"That's... horrible but... I think I would've done the same for Yubs" Bora said, thinking aloud.

Gahyeon looked up at Bora

"Why?" She asked weakly… maybe through Bora she could understand Siyeon better. "Why would you make Yubin live in a 30 year long lie? My parents don't exist, my friends don't exist… everything I had wasn't real… and Siyeon is… she's n-not my sister" Gahyeon said weakly.

"Hey, that's not true, baby girl. Minji explained that to you" Yubin corrected her.

"Fine... she's not my human sister.. she is my vampire sister" Gahyeon sighed.

"Yubin said you had a terrible life. If I could give Yubin a new wonderful life, instead of a horrible one… I would" Bora admitted. "We tend to try to erase the pain from the life of the people we love. Do you think that if I could erase the pain of the death of Yubin's parents from her mind, I wouldn't?" Bora asked, looking at both Yubin and Gahyeon.

"I know that but there was also another stypid idea that crossed my mind. If she can remove memories they could tell me anything... what if they were just 2 crazy vampires that kidnapped me?" Gahyeon said, knowing that that was absolutely not it.

"Let's pretend for a second that you are right. They're two crazy vampires and they kidnapped you. How are you living right now? How have you been in the past 30 years?" Bora asked, looking in Gahyeon's eyes. "They love you to pieces, Gahyeon and Siyeon would literally give her life for you. I'm sure that they are saying the truth. You were in danger and they saved you, they gave you a new chance at life. Maybe Siyeon made a huge mistake removing your memories and she's paying a really high price now, isn't she?" Bora asked, softly.

"You're right... I... I was probably too hard on her. I... I didn't even give her a chance to explain. I... I attacked her and... she didn't defend herself" Gahyeon admitted.

Bora nodded with a smile, reaching out for Gahyeon's hand.

"That's the harsh life of big sisters. If for some reason Yubin decided to kill me, I would just raise my hands and wait" Bora admitted, smiling at Gahyeon. "And Siyeon would do the same. She would never attack you… no matter what" she added, gently caressing Gahyeon's hand.

"I know and I'll try to talk with her... thanks for talking to me about this Bora and hey, if you ever marry Siyeon, you will be my sister in law" Gahyeon chuckled.

Bora smiled happily, blushing a little while Yubin gasped loudly. The three other girls looked at her pretty confused and the blue haired girl looked at Gahyeon.

"Does that make us relatives somehow??" If your sister marries my sister?" She said, sounding worried.

"If Bora was your official sister, yes. But now I don't think so. If you want to be my relative, you can just become my wife too" Gahyeon chuckled.

"I-... We still…" Yubin tried to say, blushing madly. "We are n-not even g-girlfriends y-yet" she stuttered, embarrassed.

"Didn't drunk honey want to change that?" the vampire teased, caressing Yubin's cheek.

"D- Did she?" Yubin asked, pretending not to remember "I- I wouldn't k-know" she stuttered again, standing up from the chair and walking to the counter to take another cup of coffee.

Gahyeon's smile dropped as she looked at Yoohyeon. She needed to talk because the silence would kill her.

"The only ones that won't become relatives with us are you and Minji" Gahyeon said with an awkward smile, hitting Yoohyeon's arm, making the oblivious puppy drop her plate, somehow.

"W-What? Me and Minji w-what? If Bora marries Siyeon?" She asked, trying to understand what they were talking about. Yubin rolled her eyes and bent down to collect the pieces of plate from the ground with a sigh as she looked up at Gahyeon. Did she hurt her? She noticed her smile dropped but it wasn't her intention…

"Well I was talking about marriage. You and Minji, if you marry, no one here will become relatives of you" Gahyeon continued.

"Y- Yeah… True" Yoohyeon awkwardly chuckled. "W- Why are we talking a-about marriage?" She asked, stuttering nervously. Gahyeon sighed and thought for a bit about that. Should she tell them? After a minute of silence, she decided that they deserved to know.

"When vampires find their mate… The right person… It's for eternity" she said weakly and the silence dropped into the room, with the pieces of the plate that Yubin had just collected… they shuttered on the ground again.

"I... I know... Minji... s-she already t-told me... I d-didn't want to... to t-talk or think about it yet" Yoohyeon replied and Bora stared at Gahyeon.

"Does that mean... what I think it means?" She asked with a worried tone.

Gahyeon nodded weakly.

"W- What if… what if that person doesn't w-want to?" Yubin asked, still looking down at the shattered plate on the ground.

"They won't be forced to do it, obviously. The thing is that… we find love like… true love… just once. When that person is gone, if she doesn't want to be turned, we won't find it again. We can have relationships of course, we are free to do what we want with who we want… but without love" Gahyeon said, looking at Yubin who was still looking down.

"So basically... a vampire can love someone, and only that person? How does... how does a vampire decide who they truly love then?" Bora asked.

Gahyeon raised her shoulders a little.

"We just know, I guess… with time" she replied, not really knowing the answer to that.

"Is it different for you... since... since you are a half vampire?" Yubin whispered faintly.

Gahyeon raised her shoulders again

"I don't even know what I am so… I don't know but… for turned vampires it's the same" she whispered. "I think it works like that for me too" she admitted.

"So since Minji told Yooh... I assume she never loved before... what about... what about Siyeon?" Bora asked, clearing her throat.

Gahyeon didn't know what to do. It wasn't her place to tell…

"You should… you should talk about this with my sister. It's not my place to tell" Gahyeon said "I just… I just wanted to warn you that IF you are the right people… it's not a matter of life for us, it's a matter of eternity" she explained, weakly.

"Thanks for telling us... this... this puts things in another daylight" Bora said. "But hey, let's not worry about that now right? We were having a nice talk so shall we continue?" She said, trying to lift the mood again.

Gahyeon nodded and took a sip from her coffee, trying to study everyone's expression in the room. She knew she had dropped a huge bomb on them but… it's better to be safe than sorry. She couldn't risk them to take this lightly. The hunters had to know that IF they decided to commit with them…that could be their possible future.

"So umm what are... what are you all doing after breakfast?" Bora suddenly asked, wanting to have some conversation in the room. She agreed with Yoohyeon. She didn't want to think about it yet.

"I- I will probably go on patrol" Yoohyeon said, scratching the back of her head. "Do you have plans or you want to join me?" the silver haired girl asked, looking at Bora.

"I'll join you so the kids have the house for themselves" Bora smiled. "They might need it"

Gahyeon was torturing her fingers since Yubin had gotten up and she was turned towards the sink, washing some dishes, but she hadn't said a word yet.

"Come on then, Bora. Let's leave them some space. See you later kiddos, love you" Yoohyeon said, grabbing Bora by the arm and dragging her outside, leaving Gahyeon and Yubin alone in the kitchen.

Gahyeon kept looking at Yubin who had her back turned to her and she didn't know what to say or what to do. She couldn't understand what Yubin was thinking and her heartbeat was oddly stable… maybe too stable.

"H-honey? Can you... talk to me, please?" Gahyeon said in a faint voice, sounding really nervous and fragile.

"This is… this is just a lot to take in, Gahyeon" Yubin replied, with an incredibly steady voice, drying the dishes she had washed.

"I know it is, honey... I just wanted to tell you now so it wouldn't be a surprise in the future, you know, when we... figured things out" the vampire shyly said with a little smile.

"It's… it's basically a trap" Yubin said, turning to face Gahyeon. "Let's suppose that… that it's me. I would have two choices… become a vampire or condemn you to live an eternity without love" Yubin said, locking eyes with Gahyeon.

"H-honey... I wouldn't mind. If... if it is you... and you don't w-want to be turned... I at least lived, knowing what love was" Gahyeon whispered with a smile.

"You say you don't mind… but an eternity without love sounds awful… and long" Yubin whispered, still trying to wrap her mind around this.

"It's an eternity without new love. But if it was you... and you pass away... I can still love you... I'll have memories and... pictures and videos and... many more things" Gahyeon said.

"Let's say it's me and I won't let you turn me… for how long could we love each other?" Yubin asked, looking down "You will maybe love me when I'll be 30, maybe 35 or 40… But like… I'll get old, Gahyeon. And you won't" Yubin weakly said.

"You think that matters to me? I'll love you for as long as I can and much more after that. You might get old, you might look different, but in the end, it's still you. My Lee Yubin, my honey" Gahyeon whispered.

Yubin tried to stop the tears from falling but she couldn't. She leaned her back on the wall and put her hands on her face, finally letting go.

"I don't... I don't know what to do, Gahyeon... I... don't know if I can live with the thought... with the thought that someday I'll... I'll lose you" she sobbed.

Gahyeon quickly stood up and walked to the hunter, wrapping her arms around her and making her hide her face in the crook of her neck.

"I shouldn't have talked about this now. I- I'm sorry" she apologized, holding Yubin tightly. "Look at me" she asked softly, raising slowly the hunter's chin. "We have time… We have a lot of time to figure things out, okay? Let's just… let's see how things go"

"We've been saying that... for a while now and... we still aren't official" Yubin cried, holding Gahyeon's face.

"Do you want us to be, Yubin?" Gahyeon asked, looking straight into the hunter's eyes. The blue haired girl nodded.

"I've been thinking about this for a while... since whenever I almost died and... I wanted to tell you yesterday but then... then Elkie interrupted and..." Yubin explained.

Gahyeon gave her a sad smile.

"Is that why you've drank that much and you almost picked a fight with her?" The vampire asked, brushing her thumb on Yubin's cheek.

"Yes, Gahyeon. I wanted to admit my feelings for you but every damn time... that Chinese girl interrupted me" Yubin admitted.

The vampire smiled, giving a slow peck on Yubin's salty lips.

"I don't think someone could interrupt us now" she whispered, locking eyes with the hunter. Yubin cleared her throat and grabbed Gahyeon's hand. She needed to sound confident for this.

"Lee Gahyeon, ever since day one, I knew that there was something special about you. Turns out you were a vampire a long time after" she chuckled.

"I don't know how you managed to do it but somehow... somehow you managed to break my walls and got to know the real me, the vulnerable me. You changed me for the better. I dropped that stupid list, I told you about my painful past and I truly enjoy every second we spend together. You are an amazing being and I... I want to be a part of you, like you are a part of me so... that's why, Gahyeon, baby girl, that's why I would like you to be my girlfriend" Yubin ended her confession.

"You know… I never told you this but… that first day at college, when I bumped into that guy… I bumped into him because I was busy looking at you. I didn't know anyone and I was desperately looking for someone that could help me out, someone to befriend and I saw you sitting on that bench. I noticed you had blue hair and I thought that maybe it was a sign" Gahyeon said, with a smile. "But then I noticed you were peacefully reading and I didn't want to bother you so I went back a little and I turned around, without removing my eyes from you and I bumped into him. And when I was about to lose it, when my fangs were coming out and my world felt like it was crumbling down because everyone was looking at me and everyone would have known, someone helped me out. And I don't care if you did it to put me on your list… There was something about you. I fought with my sister because I saw something in you from the beginning… and now everyone can say that I was right. Because you are an amazing person and I'm honoured to be your girlfriend" Gahyeon said, with tears in her eyes.

Yubin cupped her cheeks and smiled at her, wiping away a few tears from the vampires face.

"So we are official now right?" Yubin asked and Gahyeon nodded. "Then... we should... kiss... right?"

Gahyeon nodded again as her gaze dropped on Yubin's lips. The hunter pulled her into a slow and salty kiss, moving her lips on Gahyeon's and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Gahyeon picked Yubin up without breaking the kiss and made her sit down on top of the counter, moving her lips a little bit faster and swiping her tongue over Yubin's lower lip.

The blue haired girl slightly opened her mouth, letting Gahyeon's tongue slip in. Yubin pulled her closer as she wrapped her legs around the vampire's waist.

The pink haired girl smiled and carefully made her tongue glide over Yubin's one, inviting it to move with her as she kept the slow pace of the kiss going.

Yubin gladly started to move her tongue with Gahyeon's one, letting them dance together, slowly and carefully as she felt herself completely lost into the kiss. The vampire put a hand behind Yubin's head to pull her a little bit closer so she could kiss her more easily. Her tongue and her lips started moving a little bit faster as she looked into the hunter's eyes to see if this was okay for her too.

Yubin didn't even notice that because she was so overwhelmed with the sensation that she just shut her eyes closed, tightening the grip with her legs on Gahyeon's waist, pulling her impossibly closer. She moaned softly into the kiss to let Gahyeon know that this was more than okay.

Gahyeon gained a burst of confidence from that moan as she tried to deepen the kiss even more, moving her tongue a little more aggressively, wanting to taste all of her new girlfriend.

Yubin moaned again into the kiss as her hand wandered on Gahyeon's back, while the other one made her way up to the back of her neck, making the vampire shiver a little. She pulled her closer, to let her deepen the kiss as much as she could.

Gahyeon tilted her head so that their mouths were perfectly aligned. That way she could give Yubin the deepest kiss possible, just like she deserved.

They kept going for some more time, when Yubin had to break the kiss, completely out of breath. She panted, brushing her lips against Gahyeon's ones.

"That was… a really… nice first kiss as… girlfriends" the hunter said, still trying to catch her breath.

"There are a lot more to... to come after this. I... I didn't even know we... we could kiss like that" Gahyeon chuckled, having a little less trouble than Yubin.

"That's because… I've always… been really really… gentle and careful with you" Yubin chuckled, pinching Gahyeon's cheek.

"You don't need to... be that anymore... you are my girlfriend and I... I trust you for 200%" Gahyeon whispered, looking in Yubin's eyes.

"D- Do you?" Yubin asked in disbelief. She had always been treated like a liar, because that was what she was… and she was used to it. No one trusted her and she was okay with it. But now… now she wants Gahyeon to trust her, she wanted her to believe her, she wanted her to know that she wasn't messing around anymore.

"Girlfriends don't lie, honey, so yes I do" Gahyeon whispered, caressing Yubin's cheeks. "What... what do we do now?"

Yubin gave her a little smile as she tightened the grip with her legs on Gahyeon's waist again. She wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck and she locked eyes with her, she just looked at her straight into the eyes without saying anything, hoping that the pink haired girl would understand.

"You really like to be carried huh? You should be happy your girlfriend is a strong vampire then. You want another little kiss?" Gahyeon chuckled.

"If you give it to me while you are carrying me upstairs… then yes, I would love another little kiss" Yubin said with a sweet smile, still looking into Gahyeon's eyes.

"So wait... this means that... I will still get my morning sex, and it will be our first official time?" Gahyeon asked to make sure.

Yubin nodded, smiling at the pink haired girl and pushing herself away from the counter and into Gahyeon's arms.

"Is that a yes?" The hunter asked, still not knowing what Gahyeon was thinking about this.

Gahyeon tightened her grip on Yubin and practically ran upstairs at the speed of sound, storming into Yubin's room and stopping right in front of her bed.

"Is this enough of an answer, honey?" She whispered.

"It is, baby girl" Yubin whispered back with a sweet smile as Gahyeon gently laid her down on the bed, crawling on top of her.

"Judging by how I'm feeling right now" Gahyeon whispered, slowly grinding on Yubin's waist a little. "This will be morning and afternoon sex in one session"

Yubin shook her head, chuckling.

"We have the meeting tonight, I can't go there completely tired" she laughed. "You will need to be satisfied with the morning sex for today" she teased.

"You know that means one of our next sessions will be longer right? And you better start working then, honey, if you want me to be satisfied" Gahyeon said in a low voice.

Yubin smirked and she pulled Gahyeon to her side, rolling on top of her.

"You have way too many clothes on to be satisfied" she chuckled, pulling off Gahyeon's shirt. The pink haired girl locked eyes with Yubin and something snapped inside of her. She wrapped her arms around Yubin's waist and she rolled them over again.

"W- What-" the blue haired girl tried to say, when Gahyeon pinned her wrists on the bed.

"You took me first at our first time… I want to take you first at our official first time as girlfriends" she whispered, looking in Yubin's eyes. The blue haired girl nodded, not afraid at all this time. Not afraid of being touched and not afraid of the vampire who was right on top of her. As Gahyeon gently took off her shirt, Yubin wrapped her arms around the vampire's shoulders and she realised she was exactly where she wanted to be.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments down below! Much love ♥

We also wanted to quickly promote a little mini story we wrote together and posted on my profile. Feel free to check it out if you want to, we would really appreciate it! It's called 'Focus on me'.

Question of the chapter: What was the first Dreamcatcher song you heard?

Authors' answers:

Nyle: Good Night  
Cristina: Deja vu


	40. Chapter 40

Minji and Siyeon were walking towards the usual alley because the big meeting was finally happening. The six of them were about to meet to discuss everything about the mission: the goals and the fight tactics.

"Hey, it's going to be fine" Minji said softly, reaching for Siyeon's hand to try and stop her from torturing her own fingers.

"She's been away for two days… what if she doesn't even say hi to me? What if she doesn't want to come back with us tonight? Or ever?" The younger vampire said weakly.

“Singnie, stop worrying about it, it will be fine. Gahyeon just needs time, and I’m sure that when she had enough of that, she will just come back to us” Minji said, throwing an arm around the younger vampire and pulling her closer. “Like, come on, who wouldn’t want an amazing big sis like you?” The older vampire added with a chuckle, ruffling Siyeon’s hair.

The younger vampire shook her head, looking down. 

"I know she needs time but… I'm afraid that time won't do anything. I did something terrible and she said… she said that she didn't know if she was ever going to be able to forgive me" Siyeon explained weakly. "My worst fear is that she will come back home and go on with her life but… never treating me the same way. Never trusting me again"

"I think you forgot something, Singnie..." Minji chuckled, making the younger vampire look at her. "Who is Gahyeon staying with?" She asked and Siyeon narrowed her eyes.

"Yubin? What are you getting at, Minji?"

"Yes, Yubin which also means Yoohyeon... and Bora aka the other overprotective big sister figure" Minji pointed out.

"You think that they put in a good word for me?" Siyeon asked, with a little bit of hope in her eyes. "And do you think she will listen to them?" 

"I'm sure they did. Even though you and Yubin aren't on best terms, she helped you out with Bora. So I'm sure she, and mainly Bora tried to convince Gahyeon that your choice was... logical in a way" Minji smiled.

"I hope you are right" Siyeon said, trying to smile a little. "What do you think I should do when they arrive? Should I try to go to her? Or wait for her to come to me? And if she doesn't?" Siyeon asked, panicking a little.

"Singnie" Minji chuckled, putting both her hands on Siyeon's shoulders, making her face her. "You can't control emotions. Just stop trying to control the unpredictable and go with the flow. If your heart says go talk, do it. If it doesn't, don't. And if she doesn't come back with us, that's sad but that just means she needs more time" Minji reasoned.

"Okay, I will see how things go then" Siyeon said, sounding a little bit defeated. She really needed Gahyeon to come back home. The house felt so empty without her and it felt even more empty knowing that Gahyeon was out of home AND terribly angry at her. They arrived at the alley 5 minutes early so they sat down, waiting for the others to join them.

"I just realized something" Minji chuckled, moving her legs on the little wall "I can't get behind Yooh and cover her eyes if I'm sitting on this wall"

Siyeon just hummed in response and Minji knew they had to talk about that. Yesterday night Siyeon didn't want to face the problem, but they couldn't just ignore that.

"Siyeon... about yesterday night... I really think we should talk about that. You know it doesn't change too much right?" Minji spoke up.

"There isn't anything to talk about. I know what you meant saying that it was wrong and you were right. I'm okay with that" Siyeon lied, looking in front of her and not at Minji.

"Are you sure? It really didn't look okay to you at all last night... You know you can tell me if it's not right? I would understand" Minji reassured her, trying to see if she could notice anything about Siyeon that was off.

Siyeon nodded and turned around to look straight into Minji's eyes.

"I thought about it last night, in Gahyeon's bed, since I couldn't sleep. And I understand why you're doing this, I understand why you rejected me… and it's okay. Nothing is changing between us except for the kisses, right?" She lied again. Everything was changing and she was hurting as hell, but she couldn't bring herself to talk about that right now. There was just too much going on. Gahyeon being angry at her, Minji rejecting her, Yoohyeon's relationship with Minji, whatever was going on between herself and Bora, Gahyeon dating a player. Siyeon felt like she was exploding and she just couldn't add something else to the list. So for now, she wanted to pretend everything was fine.

"Nothing changes, except for the location of your kisses. My cheeks and my forehead are still free" the older vampire said in a playful tone to try and lighten the mood a little. She saw nothing off about Siyeon and assumed she was telling the truth.

Siyeon nodded, faking a smile.

"What should we do then, if you want to surprise Yoohyeon? Wait for them on the roof?" She asked, looking up at the building behind them.

"Maybe... I can get on the roof, we can talk by whispering and you tell them that I'm running late so I can surprise my girl. I've never been here with her without covering her eyes" Minji chuckled.

"Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you decided to surprise your girl? You had a silver knife pointed at your heart and I had my hand wrapped around Bora's neck" Siyeon said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah you're right! But I'm sure Bora knows now. Besides, shouldn't it be you? You like hands around your neck" The older vampire said, nudging Siyeon's side.

"Just go up there!" Siyeon said, rolling her eyes again. "Let's hope this time no one gets scared" she said, chuckling. Minji jumped on the roof and the others were still nowhere in sight. Enough time to tease Siyeon a bit more.

"So... I bet you're dying to get choked by your new girlfriend" She whispered.

"Is 'me being choked' the main topic of the meeting or?" Siyeon asked, looking up at the roof. "We will see if she's into that or not" she chuckled, remembering their last time together.

"I'm sure she is but alright, no time for jokes, let me just be a serious Minji then" the older vampire sighes, signaling that Siyeon shouldn't be looking up.

Siyeon looked towards the main street and from Minji's signal she understood that they were coming and that she shouldn't look up because she would ruin Minji's surprise. The younger vampire took a deep breath as she started smelling their scents… mostly Bora's and Gahyeon's of course.

A little later the smallest hunter saw Siyeon sitting there as she waved.

"Hi there!" She yelled before nudging Yoohyeon's side. "Seems like your girl isn't here yet, puppy" she teased with a whisper, having a feeling Minji was already here as well.

Yoohyeon pouted a little. Minji was the one who decided the time of the meeting, why wasn't she here yet?

"Hey" Siyeon replied, waving back at Bora as she noticed Yubin and Gahyeon following the other two, while holding hands.

"Where is Yooh's girl" Bora asked, winking at Siyeon to signal that she pretty much knew what was going on.

"She's late. She will join us later, we can start without her" Siyeon said, looking at Yoohyeon who was still looking around.

"She's late? But she was the one who decided the time of the meeting!" She protested.

"Minji does what she wants, when she wants" Siyeon chuckled, looking over at Gahyeon and Yubin who were peacefully talking to each other.

"But I was excited to see h-" Yoohyeon whined, stopping her sentence when her eyes were suddenly covered by 2 familiar hands.

"Guess who, Yooh?" Minji whispered in a low voice.

The taller hunter smiled and placed her hands on Minji's ones

"No kisses?" She asked chuckling when the vampire removed her hands from the hunter's eyes and walked in front of her, giving her a gentle peck on the lips.

"Satisfied?" Minji smirked, caressing Yoohyeon's cheeks, seeing a little blush on her cute cheeks.

"Not really… I wanted way more than that but… maybe not now" she whispered and Siyeon and Gahyeon couldn't help but cringe a little, confusing Yubin and Bora.

"You two better not be dirty talking at a meeting!" Bora said, hitting Yoohyeon's head. "I saw how the vampires cringed so you definitely said something, puppy"

Everyone laughed looking at the scene while Bora jumped on the little wall, sitting beside Siyeon. 

"Yoohyeon got her kiss… can I have mine?" She asked, blushing a little while placing her hand on Siyeon's.

"How about... no?" Siyeon laughed, confusing Bora.

"What? Why not?" The smallest hunter pouted.

"Because you don't deserve it. You tried to walk away from me without giving me my goodbye kiss last time" Siyeon said, while trying to lock eyes with Gahyeon who seemed to look everywhere but towards her.

"But you still got it in the end, Siyeon, so come on. Kiss my lips" Bora pushed, hitting Siyeon's arm with little punches.

"You are lucky you're cute" Siyeon chuckled, turning around and giving a sweet kiss to the small hunter. She slowly pulled back and looked at her. "Are you happy now?"

"Not really... but we can't change that now can we?" Bora smirked when Yubin stepped in the middle to gain everyone's attention.

"Does anyone feel the need to kiss anyone else right now? If so, get it over with so we can get this thing started" she said with an annoyed expression when someone tugged on her sleeve.

The blue haired girl turned around to face Gahyeon and she chuckled.

"What? Do you want a kiss as well or is it something else?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"I want a kiss" the pink haired girl simply said with puppy eyes and a cute voice, also pouting a little bit.

Yubin smiled and started leaning towards Gahyeon when she remembered two things. She never dared to kiss Gahyeon in front of Siyeon and one of the last time they saw each other, Siyeon yelled to her to stay the fuck away from her sister.

Gahyeon pulled her closer and looked her in the eyes.

"Just kiss me, I want to see if she reacts" Gahyeon whispered so faintly that even the other vampires couldn't hear.

"I'm pretty sure she will and her reaction will be killing me" Yubin whispered as faintly as Gahyeon. She locked eyes with the pink haired girl and she couldn't think about that anymore… she just wanted to kiss her girlfriend. She leaned in and placed her lips on Gahyeon's, moving them slowly for some seconds. 

"You're giving us shit and then you go acting all cute with your girlfriend yourself? No way!" Bora yelled, stepping forward and pulling the two apart. "If we can't kiss, you can't either"

"Girlfriend?" Siyeon asked, jumping down from the small wall and daring to go a little bit closer to Gahyeon and Yubin. Bora looked at the scene and waited for Yubin to say that Gahyeon wasn't her girlfriend like always, but she didn't this time.

"Yubs... don't tell me..." the smallest hunter cheered, trying to contain her happiness.

Yubin smiled to Bora, nodding and the hunter ran to her, hugging her tightly. After a few seconds she pulled away and she ran to Gahyeon, hugging her as well. 

"Finally!! I'm so happy" she cheered. Gahyeon had been able to make Yubin change from 'I don't do feelings' to 'will you be my girlfriend' and Bora couldn't be more happy about it.

"Does someone care to explain?" Siyeon said, sounding a little bit annoyed. Were they really girlfriends? Yes, Yubin helped her with Bora but she was still a player right? And the thing that was hurting her the most was that she hadn't been able to be there for her sister, to give her advice about this.

"What's there to explain, Singnie?" Minji asked with a smile. "They are officially together, nothing more to it" she added, walking over to the two. "Good job, kiddos" the older vampire cheered, ruffling their hair.

Siyeon tried to meet Gahyeon's gaze once again, but the girl was never looking at her. She turned around towards the little wall, without saying anything. She didn't know how to feel about this.

"Siyeon" Yubin called. The vampire turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Yubin?" She asked with a fake smile.

"I know you don't like this news because you don't trust me and you have all the reasons not to" Yubin admitted, looking straight in Siyeon's eyes "But I will show you that you're wrong. I really care about your sister and I couldn't hurt her not even if the world depended on it" the blue haired girl said confidently.

Siyeon sighed and nodded.

"One chance, Blue Hair. One chance is all you will get. If you dare to hurt my sister even once... I'll release hell on you" Siyeon said.

Yubin nodded, holding Siyeon's gaze and Gahyeon walked closer to the blue haired girl, holding her hand and intertwining their fingers. For the first time she looked up, meeting Siyeon's gaze, to show her that she was on Yubin's side and she knew what she was doing. 

"Why are you so sure about her? About the relationship you have?" Siyeon asked, turning to the pink haired vampire.

Gahyeon thought about it for a while… there was so much she could say, but words would be useless with Siyeon. She had labeled Yubin as 'the player' and there was no escaping that with words. Gahyeon turned towards Yubin and pulled her in for a kiss, one of those the blue haired girl liked so much. Slow and passionate. As they kissed, Gahyeon tapped her ear with a finger, signaling to Siyeon that she should listen to Yubin's heartbeat. 

The vampire rolled her eyes and did what Gahyeon told her to do. She could indeed hear that Yubin’s heartbeat fastened but that didn’t exactly mean she truly had feelings for her. What if she just had that every time she kissed.

“Fine, you can stop kissing now” Siyeon said, just to make them stop, not because she acknowledged it.

Yubin was about to break the kiss, but Gahyeon cupped her face, keeping her in place for another couple of seconds. When they finally pulled away, Gahyeon turned towards her sister with a hopeful smile, but it slowly dropped when she noticed that nothing had changed in Siyeon's expression. Yubin sighed faintly and she wrapped her arm around Gahyeon's shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her temple.

"It's okay, baby girl" she reassured her softly, not wanting Gahyeon to feel bad because her sister wasn't accepting Yubin.

"Alright Singnie" Minji said, pulling the younger vampire back and leaning in to whisper something faintly so Gahyeon couldn't hear. "If you keep acting like this it won't help in getting her back, wolf"

"I know, but I'm just trying to protect her. That's my duty as her sister… protect her even if she will hate me for that" Siyeon whispered. "And I don't like this… players don't change"

"Then protect her from the real danger, dumbass! And what do you know about players not changing? Just give her a freaking chance" Minji replied, pushing Siyeon backwards a bit and then smiling at the others as if nothing happened.

"So… enough with the drama! Should we start with the actual meeting?" Minji asked, smiling and signaling Yoohyeon to join her in the center. "First thing to discuss… the fighting system" she said, with a serious expression.

"Easy! We will j-" Bora tried to say but Yoohyeon cut her off.

"Just listen, Bora" she said with a smile and the smaller hunter nodded. Minji held Yoohyeon's hand and squeezed it as a thank you.

"So, I know our groups had a tactic which they executed in groups of three. We can't do that in a mission like this, nor can we go in as a group of six. I thought long and hard about this but from experience, I learnt that mixing our tactics is the best option, hence why I decided to implement a buddy system where you will fight in a pair of two and will have your own task" Minji explained and Yoohyeon looked at her, a little bit surprised. All those little missions they did together, they were just to test out if mixing tactics would work? Minji was even more of a genius than she thought.

Gahyeon smiled and tugged on Yubin's sleeve.

"Can we go together?" She asked with a huge smile and the blue haired girl happily nodded.

"That's not going to happen" Siyeon commented, pointing at her sister and then at Yubin. 

"You're right, Singnie. Such a smart wolf you are" Minji mocked her, ruffling her hair. "They are not forming a couple. You and Yubin are forming one"

"What??" Siyeon and Yubin yelled at the same time.

"Look! You are already in sync! That's great!" Minji said, laughing.

"You got to be kidding me! She will simply let me die at the first chance she has!" Yubin protested, looking a little bit scared. Siyeon glared at her as if to say: 'You're damn right I will, Blue Hair'.

"Well she can, if she is willing to give her own life as well because there is no way you will survive in there alone" Minji smirked, looking at Siyeon.

Siyeon looked at Yubin and she let out a low growl and the blue haired girl shook her head.

"I'm not going to do this. She wants me dead and you are giving her the chance of her life" she protested.

"Come on Bin, you are her sister's girlfriend! She won't let you die" Bora tried to reason and Yubin just opened her mouth in disbelief.

"That's the main reason why she wants me dead!!!" The blue haired girl yelled.

"Well maybe if not for that, Bora, you might be the reason she doesn't do it. Imagine how angry you will be if your vampire girlfriend there kills your unofficial sister" Yoohyeon joined in, winking at Bora.

Bora smiled, realising that Yoohyeon was right. 

"You are NOT letting my sister die on your watch, are you?" Bora hissed, looking straight in Siyeon's eyes.

The vampire glared at Minji and Yoohyeon who were oh so happy that they managed to use Bora against her. Siyeon took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"I won't let her die" she faintly said.

Minji and Yoohyeon squealed happily and everyone turned towards Yubin, waiting for the girl to say something. The blue haired girl looked around her and then she locked eyes with Siyeon. 

"I-... Fine, I'll fight with her" Yubin said with a sigh. Gahyeon shyly put her hand in the air and Minji chuckled, pointing at her to speak up.

"So umm... who am I paired with then?" She asked, still a bit disappointed she couldn't fight with Yubin.

"You will fight with Bora" Minji replied, looking at the smaller hunter. Gahyeon looked at her and she smiled a little. She really liked Bora and she trusted her, so she was happy to be paired with her.

"Team tiny" Yoohyeon chuckled, laughing with her own joke. Bora glared at her and growled.

"I'll make you regret that later you stupid tree"

Yubin also wasn't too happy with this pairing thing.

"So I can't fight with my girlfriend but you two can?" She asked, pointing at Yoohyeon and Minji who were still holding hands.

"We didn't choose pairings based on 'girlfriends', Yubin. I'll explain why we made this choice. First thing, Yooh and I, we tested this pairing system already. We are used to each other and we fight well together. Second thing, we couldn't put you and Gahyeon in the same team, because we all know that Siyeon and Bora will constantly check on you, not focussing on the mission and we don't want them dead, do we?" Minji asked, chuckling. "Plus you and Siyeon will train together, fight together, you will learn to trust each other… because you are the only ones who don't get along in the team".

"I... I understand" Yubin said with a nod of the head. "But can I still train with Gahyeon after her vampire training? I kind of promised her that already..." Yubin shyly asked.

" 'training' " Siyeon scoffed, making her receive a glare from Minji.

"You can and you will… because both of you will be trained by Siyeon" Minji said with a smile. Siyeon glared at the older vampire and sighed.

"Oh for god's sake! It's not enough that I have to fight with her, I also have to train her and Gahyeon together?" Siyeon asked, not believing her ears. 

"In the beginning, yes. But if you'd rather have them train on their own, that's fine too" Minji smirked, raising her eyebrows to provoke Siyeon.

"I'd prefer that" Yubin tried to say, gaining a growl from Siyeon. Minji chuckled and put a hand on Yubin's shoulder.

"I know you do but you have to think about the training itself. She is a vampire with more than 200 years of experience in fighting, you can learn a lot from her" Minji reasoned.

"I can learn how Siyeon yells at me and gives me dirty looks. That's about it" Yubin protested.

"Yubs" Bora called, glaring at the younger hunter. 

"Fine, fine" Yubin said, raising her hands "I-... I'm sure I have a lot to learn from her and I want to be able to protect all of you so… I'll train with her" she said, daring to look at Siyeon. The vampire shrugged as she looked away.

"So, Gahyeon, that means you will have your vampire training with Siyeon and your other training with Bora" Minji suddenly announced wanting to stop this stupid dispute between Yubin and Siyeon.

Gahyeon nodded, looking at her sister. She couldn't imagine to train with her right now, they were barely able to look at each other. They really needed to talk and fix this. 

"Okay and then for the planning itself. Yooh and me are going to scout the area around the mountain next week. We will have a meeting after again to talk about how we will tackle this mission. Any questions?" Minji continued, looking at everyone.

Everyone looked around, to see if there were any questions, but no one seemed to have any until Gahyeon cleared her throat to ask for attention.

"When will the training start?" she asked, looking at Minji and Yoohyeon. 

"The day after tomorrow we will start the training but you will have to plan it yourself. We want everyone to at least train two hours a day" Yoohyeon answered this time, smiling at Gahyeon.

Gahyeon nodded smiling back to Yoohyeon and she turned towards Yubin.

"You can come home with me every day after college, so you can train with Siyeon and you can stay for dinner" Gahyeon said happily, turning towards Bora. "As soon as my vampire trainings will be over, you can join us at our way home from college so we can train together" she added.

"That's fine for me... but I think your girlfriend didn't like something about your plan, Pink Hair" Bora chuckled, pointing at Yubin who was pouting a little.

Gahyeon turned towards Yubin and chuckled, blushing a little. She stood on the tips of her toes and leaned towards Yubin's ear.

"Of course you can sleep with me and we will go to college together every day" she whispered, placing a kiss on Yubin's cheek.

"Well, not every day since I still want to go home but... only sleep?" Yubin whispered back, hoping it was quiet enough so no one heard.

Her hope vanished when Siyeon glared at her, pointing her finger towards her.

"You are NOT having sex under my roof because I'm a vampire and I can hear every single thing and I'm NOT going to listen to you having sex with my sister" she hissed.

"Oh really?! And why was your little sister allowed to listen to you having sex then?" Yubin challenged, meeting Siyeon's gaze.

"Didn't I already explain what the problem is?" Siyeon said, walking towards Yubin at a fast pace. "My problem is not hearing her having sex with someone, I can ignore that… my problem is her having sex with you" Siyeon yelled, placing her finger few inches away from Yubin's face. 

"You said it yourself! YOUR problem, not OUR problem!" Yubin dared to challenge. "And if it's that much of an inconvenience, I'll just take her somewhere then"

"You are playing with fire, Blue Hair" Siyeon threatened, making another step towards Yubin who didn't step back. 

"Enough!!" Gahyeon yelled, surprising everyone in the alley. "I made my choice, Siyeon and I'm sorry that you don't like it. I'm sorry that you don't trust her, but I do. She's my girlfriend and you are my sister… it's not enough to make you like each other… but it should be enough for not wanting to kill her all the time" she said, starting with a loud tone but ending with a whisper.

Siyeon was surprised and took a step back, looking at the ground. Gahyeon just called her sister again... she was so happy to hear that and maybe... just maybe she needed to do a huge effort for her little sis.

"I'll... I'll try" she whispered, swallowing her pride.

"Thank you, sis" Gahyeon said with a little smile, looking at Siyeon who nodded, smiling back to her. She missed this too much, she missed Gahyeon calling her 'sis', she missed that smile. 

"Well if no one has any questions left and if no one wants to start a fight, I think we can call this meeting to an end?" Minji asked with a proud smile. The meeting went better than she expected. She definitely expected more complaints from everyone.

Everyone nodded and Minji looked around, analyzing the situation. The team was really really good. She already completely trusted Siyeon and Yoohyeon and she knew that, once trained, Gahyeon would be an amazing fighter as well. She had never seen Bora and Yubin fight, but Yoohyeon reassured her that they were as good as her. She felt closer than she had ever been closer to ending the Nightshade clan.

"Sis… a-are you coming home w-with us?" Siyeon asked, looking straight in Gahyeon's eyes. Gahyeon just nodded, making Siyeon and Minji smile.

"You two can already leave if you want to, I just need to say goodbye to my girl" Minji told them with a smile.

"Nice try, Minji" Bora said, laughing "I think everyone of us has to say goodbye to their girl this time" she chuckled, wrapping her arms around Siyeon's waist.

"So I'm your girl all of the sudden, tiny hunter?" Siyeon asked with raised eyebrows.

Bora blushed and looked up at Siyeon, trying to understand what she was thinking, but her face wasn't giving anything away. 

"I j-just thought that-… Nevermind" she said weakly, slowly unwrapping her arms from around Siyeon's waist.

"Bora" Siyeon called. The hunter looked up at her and before she knew it Siyeon gave her a sweet little kiss. "I'll talk to you later" the vampire added with a sweet smile.

Bora nodded, not really knowing what that meant. 

"Come on, Yubs. Say goodbye to the tiny vampire and let's go" she said, nudging the blue haired girl's arm. Yubin nodded and cupped Gahyeon's face, giving her a long and sweet kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds as they smiled at each other.

"See you tomorrow" they both said as Gahyeon started walking with Siyeon and Bora with Yubin, leaving Yoohyeon and Minji there.

"Well, that went pretty good" Minji smiled at Yoohyeon, jumping on the wall.

"Are you serious?" Yoohyeon asked with a chuckle. "Yubs and Siyeon were a second away from beating each other up"

"I mean, I expected them to actually do that, so it went pretty well in my book" the vampire laughed, patting her lap.

The hunter sat down on Minji's lap, snuggling up to rest her head on the vampire's shoulder. 

"So… we were two groups of three people… And now we are one big group of six" she said, thinking about everything that happened in these few weeks.

"We are. Why?" Minji asked, placing a sweet kiss on Yoohyeon's head.

Yoohyeon raised her shoulders. 

"I just hope everything will be fine. We are still not united as a team but we all care particularly about one person of the other team" Yoohyeon said, explaining what she was thinking "Also… about that. Gahyeon dropped a bomb on us at breakfast. Well… on them, I already knew what she said"

"It takes time to become a true team but I assure you that we will manage. It will be hard but we can do it" Minji smiled "And what bomb are you talking about, Yooh?"

"She told us what you told me the other day. That when a vampire finds its mate, it's for eternity. She… she said something more though, something you didn't tell me" Yoohyeon sighed. "If that person decides that they don't want to be turned… you will never be able to find love again" she said, weakly. Minji sighed and put her hands on Yoohyeon's waist.

"That again... I didn't bring it up again since you told me you weren't ready to think about that and I respected your wish but... what Gahyeon said is the truth. I just left that part out because I didn't want that to be the deciding factor in your decision" the vampire explained.

"That's… comprehensible" Yoohyeon said, holding Minji's hand and squeezing it a little. "I'm still not ready to think about that but… I just wanted to let you know that Yubin and Bora know as well now" she said, thinking about what happened at breakfast.

"I'm happy you told me, Yooh. I just have a question. Was that before or after Yubin and Gahyeon became official?"

"It was before… and that's what I don't understand" Yoohyeon said, sighing. "Yubin was picking up a plate I dropped on the floor when Gahyeon dropped the bomb on her. I don't think I've ever seen Yubin so scared about something, she dropped all the pieces of the plate on the ground and she stayed silent, not wanting to look at Gahyeon. Me and Bora went out to let them talk and… now they're official" Yoohyeon explained.

"If that's how it was then I'm sure Yubin didn't agree to anything. They're just girlfriends" Minji said, playing with her fingers. She also wanted to ask Yoohyeon to be her girlfriend but now that this came up she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I'm sure about that as well… Yubin is not one to take a responsibility like that one so lightly. They probably just decided to be with each other and see how things go" Yoohyeon said with a smile. "You know… it's funny that they are the youngest and they are… they are the only ones that seem to have everything figured out already. They were the only ones with the guts to make it official" Yoohyeon said, looking up at the sky, while playing with Minji's fingers as well.

"They are the youngest in age but have been with each other the longest" Minji said, now she wanted to ask the question even more. "And are you seriously calling me a grandma? I think I showed you my body works just fine, young lady" 

"You have a great body and there is no denying that but… you still are a 260 year old vampire" Yoohyeon said, chuckling. "So yeah, you are pretty old, grandma!" 

"Okay fine but that only hinders you... I don't think normal people have sex with their grandma" Minji stated, smirking at Yoohyeon. "So... no more of that then?"

"Fine, no more of that" Yoohyeon said, deciding to tease the vampire as well. She had seen how Minji wanted to be with her, how she looked at her body. Not having sex would affect her as well.

"Great, now that we settled that, grandma wants to know what you think is amazing about her body" Minji asked.

"Why should I answer that? People don't usually do that with grandmas right?" Yoohyeon asked with a smirk.

"They don't, but if grandma asks it, you should answer. Unless you are a brat of course" the vampire countered, knowing what Yoohyeon was doing.

"But I am a brat!" Yoohyeon chuckled, turning around just enough to look Minji in the eyes. 

"Then maybe my brat should just leave. Calling grandma old is not nice so... no kisses as well" 

"Okay then" Yoohyeon said, standing up from Minji's lap. "I'll go, if I leave now maybe I can catch up with Bora and Yubs" she said, turning around to smile at Minji.

The vampire knew that she was risking a lot but she wasn’t letting the hunter win again, even if it was for a little bit.

“Okay! They went that way” Minji cheered, waving at her.

"O- Okay… thanks" Yoohyeon said, a little bit disappointed. She didn't want to go, but she was too proud to give up now. She started walking the way Minji told her, really really slowly, hoping that the vampire would stop her. She kept walking and Minji didn’t seem to be following her. Why? Why did this vampire have this much of an effect on her? She turned around and ran back to Minji cupping her face and kissing her passionately.

Minji smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the hunter's waist, pulling her impossibly closer. They gave up one time each, swallowing their pride because they cared too much. 

“So we are even now right?” Minji chuckled, patting Yoohyeon’s butt as she pulled away. The younger girl nodded and sat back down besides Minji, taking hold of her hand.

“You know... whenever something like that happens, I feel myself so attracted to everything you are. Your kindness, your charisma, your jokes, just everything, so... I want to ask you something” Yoohyeon stated, daring to look into the vampire’s eyes.

“Aww, that’s sweet, what is it?” Minji cooed.

Yoohyeon caressed the back of Minji's hand with her thumb, desperately trying to find the courage to ask her that question.

"W- Would you be my girlfriend, Minji?" she whispered, still looking straight in the vampire's eyes. Minji’s eyes widened as she pulled Yoohyeon closer, really carefully.

“Yes, I would want to be your girlfriend, Yooh. I w-was planning on a-asking you the s-same thing just now even” The vampire replied in a shy whisper.

"R-Really?" Yoohyeon asked, blushing madly. Minji chuckled, brushing her lips against Yoohyeon's.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend and yes, I was about to be the one who made it official. But you were faster" she said with a smile.

“Wow, I was faster than a vampire” Yoohyeon teased, caressing Minji’s cheek when the vampire cupped the hunter’s face.

“Just shut up and kiss me, silly” Minji whispered, happy to finally call Yoohyeon her girlfriend.

Yoohyeon gladly leaned in, teasing Minji a little. She brushed their lips together but when the vampire tried to lock lips with her, she pulled back. Minji looked at her with a confused expression and she wasn't having any of it. She took Yoohyeon by the collar and she crashed their lips together. Yoohyeon chuckled and gladly melted into the kiss, moving her lips in sync with Minji’s. They just enjoyed the moment for a long while before they pulled away, looking in each other’s eyes and panting a little.

“I can certainly say, whatever happens... I will always remember this night” Minji whispered.

Yoohyeon was sure that her heart skipped a beat, hearing those words leave Minji's lips. She caressed her cheek, looking at her in the eyes.

"We will have so many nights to remember, and so many days" the hunter said, finally realising that maybe she had found her place in this world.

“I hope we do, Yooh but this night... this is the night I became yours, officially and I will always remember that” Minji whispered, smiling and looking straight into the hunter’s eyes.

"Will you remember this night even if… even if I'm not the one, Minji?" Yoohyeon asked, not able to look the vampire in the eyes anymore. "What if you are destined to be with someone else?"

“Even if by some incredibly tiny chance you are not the one, I will always remember this night and you know why?” Minji asked as Yoohyeon shook her head. “Because you feel like the one. That’s why... I’m pretty sure you are” she admitted.

"I will always remember this night too" Yoohyeon said in a whisper "And I-... I really hope I am the one for you, Minji" she admitted shyly.

“Yoohyeon... can you look me in the eyes please?” Minji asked. The silver haired girl smiled and did as she was asked, looking in Minji’s eyes, those beautiful galaxy eyes. “You, Yoohyeon, you are the one for me” Minji said in a voice full of confidence.

The silver haired girl smiled, caressing Minji's cheeks and trying to fight back the tears. In 260 years of life Minji had probably met and been with a lot of people… but she was the one Minji was saying this to. 

“Yooh, can you... can you say something please? I’m a bit worried” Minji asked shyly, still looking into the hunter’s eyes.

"I-... I'm sorry… I just-" Yoohyeon tried to say, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall with her sleeves. "I am the one for you" Yoohyeon said, nodding a little and smiling through the tears "and you are the one for me, Minji" 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, Yooh” Minji smiled, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. “Come on, show me your adorable smiling face with your cute cheekies” the vampire added in a cute voice with the biggest smile.

"I'm sorry" Yoohyeon chuckled, letting Minji wipe away her tears and smiling at her, poking her own cheeks. "C- Can I kiss you now, girlfriend?" The silver haired hunter asked, smiling widely at the last word.

“You can but... you really have to find a better pet name than that. Girlfriend sounds a bit weird if you use it all the time” Minji responded with a chuckle, obviously knowing that Yoohyeon just wanted to stress the fact they are official now.

"How should I call you though?" Yoohyeon asked, poking her own chin. "The babies already stole 'baby girl' and 'honey'... I want to find a cute pet name for you" she said, pouting a little.

“Hmm how about... Hot stuff? Sex machine? Ooh! Tiger” Minji jokingly suggested, smirking at the younger hunter.

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes and punched Minji's arm.

"You can call me… clumsy puppy then" Yoohyeon chuckled, placing a peck on Minji's lips. The vampire thought about it real quick and shook her head.

“Everyone calls you puppy... What if I just call you Pup?” Minji suggested, petting Yoohyeon’s head like a puppy.

"It sounds nice when you say it" Yoohyeon admitted, shyly looking at her girlfriend. "So… now you have to help me find the perfect pet name for you" she said with pleading eyes.

“Didn’t I already suggest a good one? I think sex machine and tiger sounded nice” Minji laughed, playfully punching Yoohyeon’s shoulder.

"Yeah that would be perfect in public! 'Hey sex machine, can you bring me that?' " Yoohyeon joked "That would sound so cute" she chuckled.

“I agree! It does sound really cute!” Minji cheered. “Are we going with that then, pup?” she continued joking, successfully annoying Yoohyeon a bit.

The silver haired hunter rolled her eyes and looked down.

"I'm trying to be serious here" she said softly "I want to know what pet name I should use to let everyone know that you are mine" she said shyly.

“It has to come from you, Pup, I can’t help you with that” Minji smiled, putting a hand on Yoohyeon’s heart, ‘accidentally’ touching way too much of her boob. “It has to come from here”

"Was this an excuse to touch my boob?" Yoohyeon asked with a chuckle "And I will think about it… And when I will find the right one, I will let you know... or I will simply start calling you that" 

“I don’t need an excuse to touch your boobs now” Minji just stated, putting her free hand on the girl’s other boob. “And of course, Pup, just take your time” she smiled.

Yoohyeon chuckled, leaning in to kiss Minji's lips once again. When they pulled away, Yoohyeon looked around a bit and she smiled.

"This feels like 'our' alley. Everything happened here" she said softly.

“Well if we ever decide to marry, Pup, I don’t think we need to look for a location then” Minji said, hugging Yoohyeon close.

"If we decide to marry, we'll do it here! Just us and our girls" the hunter said with a chuckle, leaning her head on Minji's shoulder.

“You know it felt like ages since we had sex... and it will have to take longer since I really should go home. If Siyeon and Gahyeon are fighting, this mommy has to go help” Minji chuckled.

Yoohyeon nodded, caressing Minji's cheek.

"I hope everything will be alright between them. I know Yubin helped Gahyeon a lot, and Bora did it as well, this morning at breakfast" Yoohyeon explained. "They told her that yes, what Siyeon did was a huge mistake… but she did it for a good reason".

“Well yeah, she did but I can also see Gahyeon’s point of view. I was against it as well back then. But hey, we all have to learn to live with our mistakes and for Gahyeon, sometimes you just have to adapt if something in your life changes” The vampire explained, ruffling Yoohyeon’s hair.

Yoohyeon nodded, giving another peck on Minji's lips and standing up. 

"Come on, go check on your team. We need everyone to be alive to win this war" she joked, helping Minji to stand up as well.

“You really want me to get out of here fast it seems” Minji chuckled, giving Yoohyeon one last kiss before jumping on a roof. “I’ll see you soon, Pup”

"Good night, Minji" the hunter replied, looking up at her girlfriend and waving at her with a huge smile on her face.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: What is your favorite Dreamcatcher ship with Yubin?

Authors' answers:

Nyle: For me Gahmi/Dadong, it's hard to tell since we haven't been able to see Dongie :( But she's almost here! ♥  
Cristina: 2Yoo


	41. Chapter 39.5

Hi there! New update, like always only this one is a little different! No you're eyes fo not deceive you and yes, we can count, this is meant to be a chapter in between 39 and 40! As some of you maybe noticed, Jiyoo talked about having sex in the previous chapter but... did you ever read that? I don't think so! Well, here we have chapter 39.5, fully dedicated to our beloved hunter and vampire couple, Jiyoo!

After this incredibly long, way too long intro from your way too talkative author (Hi it's me, Nyle) let's get into the chapter shall we? Enjoy and much love ❤ (See you at the end dearies!)

M: Smut!

Minji was sitting on the couch and she was about to text Yoohyeon to tell her the time of the big meeting tonight. She felt really nervous because there were a lot of things that could go wrong and there was a lot of tension between people. Gahyeon and Siyeon… Yubin and Siyeon… Minji herself and Siyeon. She sighed as she realized that Siyeon was basically in every situation of tension in the groups. 

From: Minji

Puppy, I know we have the meeting tonight and you're pretty busy today but… Can we meet? I'm feeling nervous about the meeting

From: Puppy

Minji?! What's wrong? Don't worry I'm not that busy, I'm coming over right away! Give me 15 minutes at most! 

Minji smiled when she read the text she received from Yoohyeon almost immediately after she sent her own text. She could see the girl cared a lot about her and she did as well. She laid herself on the couch, looking at the ceiling for 10 minutes until someone knocked on the door.

Minji quickly stood up and ran to the door. When she opened it and she saw Yoohyeon's smile, she couldn't help but pull the girl into a kiss, pulling her in and closing the door with her foot.

Yoohyeon smiled into the kiss and started chuckling at how desperate Minji seemed. She put her hands on the vampire's waist and squeezed her lightly before pulling away.

"A hello to you too, Minji" she chuckled with a happy look.

"Sorry" Minji shyly smiled, looking at Yoohyeon's lips "I needed to… feel you" she admitted, pulling Yoohyeon closer and resting her forehead on the hunter's one. "I'm so happy you are here"

"I'm also always happy to see you but what's wrong? You texted me saying you were stressed and now you are acting really off" the silver haired girl asked worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Honestly?" Minji sighed, walking towards the couch and sitting on it "I'm worried about the meeting… well… to be completely honest, I'm worried about Siyeon in the meeting" Minji admitted.

"Why? Wait, let me guess... You're because of how she lies in the group right now, right? Troubles with Gahyeon and Yubin? I don't know her, like, at all yet but, I'm sure it will be okay" Yoohyeon smiled.

"She has problems with Gahyeon, Yubin and even with me now" Minji admitted. "It's just… she's a good person, she really is. She's amazing but… I don't know. It feels like she's distancing herself from everyone" Minji sighed, patting the couch to ask Yoohyeon to join her.

Yoohyeon said down first and patted her lap. "Come sit here" she said and Minji did what the hunter asked. She expected to feel two arms around her waist but instead Yoohyeon started massaging her shoulders.

"Minji, you really need to relax. Siyeon is just going through a difficult period but... it will be fine, really" she whispered.

"I'm pairing her with Yubin" Minji said out of the blue. "Maybe… training and fighting together will bring those two closer and it could actually help the whole group. Siyeon would have less problems with Gahyeon if she starts to trust Yubin and she will have a friend" Minji said, turning around a little to see what Yoohyeon thought about that.

"I think you're right. I'm sure it will be difficult in the beginning but, maybe they will earn each other's respect. I agree with you" Yoohyeon cheered, moving her hands a little bit harsher.

Minji let out a little low moan, melting into Yoohyeon's touch.

"This is good" she whispered softly. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know... maybe you saved my life? Twice?" Yoohyeon chuckled, kissing the back of Minji's head. "And I know that my fingers are skilled" she added, then realizing what she said "For massages, I mean!"

"Well… I will know if they're skilled for something else too" Minji chuckled. "And yes… I saved your life the first day we met and you spared mine. And then you… you didn't even know me and you let me drink from you. And you didn't shoot me when I was losing control… even though I asked you to do it" Minji whispered, turning towards Yoohyeon and locking eyes with her.

"Hey! Don't turn around, I'm massaging you" Yoohyeon pouted. "And yes... I think that somehow... we already liked each other, way back then"

"There was something that… that told me to save you that night. I saw that Nightshade and I was following him and I… noticed you. I saw you were in danger and I usually don't get involved. But… I felt like I couldn't let you die. And now… now I know why" Minji whispered, ignoring what Yoohyeon said and standing up to place herself back on Yoohyeon's lap, but facing her this time.

"I'm certainly happy you stepped in that night and that I didn't shoot you" Yoohyeon chuckled, pecking Minji's lips. "But can you please turn around I wasn't done yet" she tried to convince her again with another pout.

Minji had her eyes fixed on Yoohyeon's lips and she honestly didn't hear what the hunter said about turning around. She slowly leaned in, gently kissing Yoohyeon, placing her hand behind the hunter's neck and pulling her closer.

Yoohyeon was never able to resist Minji's kisses so she smiled and leaned into the kiss, moving her lips in sync with Minji's and slowly opening her mouth while putting her hands on Minji's shoulders.

As soon as Minji realized Yoohyeon was slowly opening her lips, she slipped her tongue in the younger girl's mouth, moaning a little while doing that and pulling Yoohyeon even closer, to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues danced together for a little bit as Yoohyeon gripped onto Minji's shirt to hold herself steady. The kiss quickly became even more passionate as Yoohyeon let out a little moan inside of Minji's mouth.

The vampire was slowly going crazy, feeling Yoohyeon's moans filling her mouth. She pushed herself against the hunter's body, slowly moving against it.

The younger woman just let anything happen, putting all of herself in the kiss and not wanting to separate. She felt like she really needed to because of the lack of oxygen but at the same time she didn't. This is where she wanted to be, what she wanted to be doing. Kissing Minji and making her feel loved.

Shortly after Minji pulled back just a little, enough to break the kiss, but not putting any distance between their lips. She locked eyes with the hunter and that's when Yoohyeon realized. The hunter brushed her lips against Minji's.

"You still want to wait?" She whispered, still looking in Minji's eyes and the vampire stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"You are the only one I'm kissing now… I have no reason to wait anymore… I'm yours so… let's make it official" Minji whispered, brushing her thumb on Yoohyeon's lips.

That was everything Yoohyeon needed to hear before pulling Minji even closer than before and locking lips with her again even more hungrily than their first kiss.

Minji melted into the kiss and pushed herself even closer to Yoohyeon, before pulling away for a second, to take off her own shirt and taking hold of the hunter's one.

"I... I think we need... to remove a few... things first" she panted, locking eyes with Yoohyeon who gave her a little nod as Minji took off Yoohyeon's shirt.

As soon as she did, the vampire took hold of Yoohyeon's shoulders, shifting a little to the side and pushing the hunter down on the couch, hovering over her. 

"We could… go to the… bed" Minji said between kisses, but Yoohyeon shook her head. She didn't have time for changing rooms, changing beds or whatever. She wanted to do this here and now. All she needed was Minji.

"Minji... I need you... nothing else" Yoohyeon whispered in a low voice, looking straight in Minji's eyes who said the exact same thing about Yoohyeon. She let her hands go down and gripped the waistband of Yoohyeon's pants.

"Lift your... hips up... please" the vampire asked.

Yoohyeon did as she was told and she wrapped her arms around Minji's neck, lifting up her hips as the vampire pulled down her pants and the hunter quickly kicked them off, still looking in Minji's eyes.

"Minji... I want... to see you... all of you" Yoohyeon breathed out. Looking at all the clothing that was still on the vampire's body.

"Then… you will have to be patient for… less than 20 seconds" Minji replied, picking up Yoohyeon and making her wrap her legs around her waist. Minji quickly went to lock the door and ran upstairs, still holding the hunter in her arms. Before Yoohyeon could realize what was happening, she was laying on a bed and Minji was standing up in front of it, slowly taking off her pants.

"You're making... me go... crazy" Yoohyeon whispered, staring at Minji's hand and focussing on every little movement they made to remove the piece of clothing, heavily intrigued by the woman in front of her.

Minji smiled, making a step forward and letting the pants on the floor. She brought her hands on her back, unclasping her bra as she put a knee on the bed. As soon as the bra was gone, she crawled to Yoohyeon, sitting on the girl's lap.

"Minji" Yoohyeon whispered, at first staring her in the eyes but then moving her gaze down to her amazing breasts. "You're surreal"

"Not bad for a 260 year old, huh?" Minji whispered, bending down to kiss the hunter. She let her hands wander on Yoohyeon's side and she slowly brought them to the hunter's back, unclasping her bra as well. "But I know that you, puppy, are more than perfect for a 23 year old" the vampire whispered, kissing Yoohyeon again before taking off her bra as well.

Yoohyeon brought her arms on her chest, feeling shy and Minji smiled at her. Yoohyeon smiled back and she slowly removed her own arms.

"I wish I could be as confident about my body as you are" Yoohyeon chuckled awkwardly and Minji shook her head, placing a kiss on Yoohyeon's lips.

"You know… this is the first time in more than 200 years that I actually… Feel not confident at all. Because you are… Different. And I really want you to like me" Minji admitted.

"What?! You are... not confident? Minji, do you really think I don't like you? Come on... look at you" the younger girl whispered with a chuckle.

"No I-... I can see you do but… it's the first time I feel nervous about this" Minji admitted "Except for my first time of course" she chuckled, bending down to kiss the hunter again.

"And you think that... I'm not nervous? Look at the competition" Yoohyeon chuckled, pointing between their breasts "But... I'm also happy"

"Are you?" Minji asked with a sweet smile, as her hand started wandering on Yoohyeon's belly. Yoohyeon nodded and cupped Minji's cheek

"I am… because this beautiful woman in front of me… is mine" Yoohyeon whispered. Minji couldn't help but smile as she hugged the girl tightly, pressing their breasts together.

"And this amazing girl is mine" she smiled.

"I am" Yoohyeon nodded, kissing Minji's temple.

"Should we… make that official?" Minji asked, bending down to kiss Yoohyeon's neck "I want to make it official… that you are mine" she whispered against the hunter's skin.

"Y-yes... remember when I... wanted to see you... all of you? That's... still not done" Yoohyeon smiled, having trouble speaking because of Minji's kiss.

"Oops… I forgot something, didn't I?" Minji chuckled, slowly taking down her panties with her hand and kicking them down of the bed. "Now… it's done" she smiled.

"M-Minji? C-can you-" Yoohyeon tried to say but her shyness prevented her from doing so. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath to try again. "M-mine too... please?"

"Of course… as you wish" Minji whispered, bending down and kissing Yoohyeon's stomach, slowly going down to her belly while pulling down the hunter's panties.

“Minji... I want you... I really do...” Yoohyeon said, squirming a little in the bed at the touch of Minji’s lips on her belly.

"I know you do" Minji whispered, going back up and kissing Yoohyeon's lips "And I want you too… like crazy" the vampire admitted "So… C- Can I?" She nervously asked, trailing down with her fingers on Yoohyeon's belly.

Yoohyeon raised her hips up, desperate for Minji.

“You don’t need to ask... I’m ready for you... I want this”

That was everything Minji needed. She let her hand go lower and she slowly started to rub her fingers between Yoohyeon's folds. The silver haired girl let out a loud moan, bucking her hips up a bit more and moving against Minji’s finger. Minji was really happy that Yoohyeon really wanted this, she could see that.

"Minji" the hunter whispered, pulling the vampire closer and giving her a heated kiss. Minji smiled into the kiss and started moving her fingers a little bit faster. She could feel that all the teasing and her little strip-tease had a huge impact on Yoohyeon and this probably wouldn't last long. 

“Yoohyeon... just stop talking and enjoy... and if you talk... say something hot” Minji smirked, she really liked how Yoohyeon reacted to her, she was so desperate.

"I said… your name. Isn't… that hot?" Yoohyeon argued between little moans as Minji increased the speed again. 

“My name is hot... but you can do more, right?” Minji whispered, curling her fingers and kissing her way down to Minji’s chest.

"F- Fuck" Yoohyeon breathed out, arching her back. "I don't know if… I can manage… to talk… at all" the hunter admitted, grabbing the pillow behind her head with her hands.

“Just a little longer, puppy, we are getting there... just hold on a little longer” Minji moaned, really liking the view she had right now.

Yoohyeon took a deep breath and tried to hold on as Minji asked. She tried to look down but that was a really bad idea because seeing Minji down there, wasn't helping her cause. She quickly fixed her eyes on the ceiling and she clenched her firsts on the pillow.

Minji decided to do a little move as she kissed the skin on one of Yoohyeon’s breast before making a mark there.

Yoohyeon shut her eyes close, and arched her back, letting out a loud moan. 

"God" she moaned, as Minji decided to let her go even more crazy, teasingly brushing her thumb on her clit.

“Just a little...” Minji said and Yoohyeon expected to hear ‘longer’ but instead she felt those heavenly lips wrapped around one of her nipples.

Yoohyeon let go of the pillow with one hand and she brought it on Minji's head, nestling her fingers in that beautiful black hair. 

"I'm… trying my b-best but… at this pace-" Yoohyeon tried to say but she was stopped by a loud moan. The vampire added another finger inside of Yoohyeon and picked up the pace again. All she wanted to do now was give her girl her sweet release. Yoohyeon deserved, she was amazing, she was everything she wanted in her life and this was to make it all official. She was hers.

"M- Minji!" Yoohyeon moaned, clenching her fist in the vampire's hair and arching her back. "I- I can't… h-hold back… anymore" she said, moaning loudly.

“Then let go, for me” Minji whispered back, lightly biting on her nipple and letting out a little moan of herself because she liked the way Yoohyeon was slightly pulling on her hair.

That little moan ended the game for Yoohyeon. She felt herself being sent over the edge by a thumb on her clit that was moving way too fast for a human. She arched her back letting out a loud moan and she started squirming under Minji's body. The vampire smiled, sitting up and helping Yoohyeon ride out her orgasm until the taller girl had calmed down somewhat. She bent down and kissed Yoohyeon’s lips lightly while the younger woman was still panting.

“How was that? Did you like it?” She asked, a little bit nervous.

"Are you… kidding?" Yoohyeon said, panting hard. "T- That was… it was… a-amazing" she whispered, cupping Minji's cheek and looking into her eyes. "I didn't think… you could make me… go crazy more than… you already did"

“I can... and I’m happy you liked it” Minji said, pecking her lips again. “What did you think about this by the way?” she asked, showing her sticky thumb to Yoohyeon and making the circular motion she made on her clit a little earlier.

Yoohyeon blushed madly and she quickly grabbed Minji's hand, making her brush her thumb on the sheets.

"T- That was… fast" the hunter managed to say "Really f- fast… insanely fast" she whispered, thinking back at how good it felt.

“That’s my vampire touch!” Minji chuckled before pouting “And really? On the sheets?” she asked, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"Yes… on the sheets" Yoohyeon said, rolling her eyes. "I thought we were… having a moment. Why do you have… to ruin it with this… vulgar stuff" Yoohyeon pouted.

“I don’t see it as vulgar... I see it as caring but alright... I’m sorry” Minji apologized, resting her head on Yoohyeon’s boobs.

"You are… perfect Minji" Yoohyeon whispered, kissing the top of the vampire's head. 

“Really already? Without even feeling me?” Minji chuckled, nestling her head closer against her breasts. “I’m happy you are mine, Yoohyeon”

"I'm happy to be yours… and I-... I want it to stay like this for… for a long time" Yoohyeon admitted. "I want to be yours for a long long long… very long time" she whispered.

“I want that too... I realized that you are exactly what I need... There is only one thing I still have to judge” Minji smirked, looking up at Yoohyeon’s eyes.

"Do you want to… judge that right now?" Yoohyeon asked with a smile, feeling a little bit nervous because well… she was sure it wasn't that easy to please a vampire. A vampire that was used to sleeping with another vampire…

“Why else did you... ask me to get naked?” Minji asked, slowly starting to move her hips against Yoohyeon’s legs, creating a wet spot there.

Yoohyeon didn't expect that, but it made her happy because now she knew how much Minji wanted to be hers as well. Yoohyeon made the vampire raise her head to look at her. 

"Can I make you mine? Right now?" She whispered.

"Don't ask me... just do it... I want you to" Minji said under her breath, rocking her hips a little bit faster against the younger girl's leg.

Yoohyeon rolled them over, keeping her leg in place. 

"I can feel that you want to" Yoohyeon said with a little smirk, letting her hand go down to replace her leg.

"Good... your moans turned me on" Minji moaned at the touch. She was really really impatient. When Yoohyeon didn't move her hand the vampire didn't want to wait anymore and start to grind against it on her own.

"Stop" Yoohyeon whispered, still not moving her hand. "Hey" she called, making the girl look at her in the eyes "Stop"

"Yoohyeon" Minji whined, stopping her movements "Why? Why did you... make me stop?"

"Because you were doing that alone… and I don't want that. I want to take you… I want you to be mine" Yoohyeon explained as she started moving her hand, going already at a pretty fast speed.

"F-fuck! You... k-know me too well" Minji moaned as she started moving her hips again, meeting Yoohyeon's movements.

"Do I?" Yoohyeon whispered, bending down and biting Minji's neck. "I hope to be… enough" she whispered against the vampire's skin.

"God puppy! You are m-more than enough" Minji yelled, moving her body even more desperately. "Can you... do t-that thing with m-my hair a little? From earlier?" She shyly asked.

Yoohyeon smirked, letting her hand slip under Minji's head. She grabbed her hair and she clenched her fist in it, pulling a little while biting her neck and moving her hand even faster.

"F-fuck! Y-you're perfect, Yoohyeon! I'm yours... don't be a nice girl anymore... I'm y-yours right now" she moaned.

"Right now?" Yoohyeon asked, pulling Minji's hair more harshly "Just right now?" She asked again, moving her hand faster and slipping two fingers inside of her.

"N-no! G-god no! I'm yours! Al-always" Minji moaned loudly at the two fingers and at her hair being pulled more harshly. She really liked that Yoohyeon dared to show this side of her.

"You know what's funny?" Yoohyeon breathed on her neck "Aren't you supposed to be a dominant vampire?" She asked, pulling Minji's hair to the side to make the girl tilt her head, fully showing her neck and kissing it.

"All v-vampires are... switches... I like these kinds... of things done... to me... h-hair pulling and... stuff" Minji moaned, slowly losing her mind.

"I can see you do" Yoohyeon moaned against Minji's neck, starting to rub her thumb on the vampire's clit. She was so worried for nothing. Minji was a vampire… but she was still a woman and Yoohyeon knew how to do this well.

"I hope it's not... fuck! Weird for... you that... ah! That I... like this?" Minji asked, really having trouble to speak.

"Weird?" Yoohyeon asked with a little smile "This is actually turning me on" she admitted, quickening the pace with her thumb and her hand.

"Is it? D-don't worry... I have good s-stamina... I'll take care of it... j-just... get turned on... some more and... f-fucking pull my hair... make me yours" Minji said in a low tone, interrupted by moans and groans.

Yoohyeon kept going for another while, trying to quicken her pace even more, and she felt really turned on. She stopped kissing Minji's neck and she sat up looking in the vampire's eyes.

"If you… t-touch me now… we can finish together" Yoohyeon said, bending down to kiss her. Minji slowly placed her hand somewhere next to her and pointed two fingers upwards.

"Y-you can... work on it y-yourself right? J-just don't stop... doing t-this to me" the older woman tried to smirk but failed

Yoohyeon placed herself on the vampire's fingers and she slowly lowered her body, moaning softly. She pulled Minji's hair a little and she signaled her to sit up. The vampire did what she was told and sat up, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes. The hunter slowly rode her fingers, still moving her own in Minji. 

"You're waiting... for me" Yoohyeon moaned, pulling Minji's hair a little harsher "You g-got that?" She asked, pressing her thumb down on Minji's clit.

"I'll try… Fuck! B-But you're n-not helping" Minji protested and she pointed her thumb up, brushing it against Yoohyeon's clit, moving it at vampire's speed to make the girl catch up.

"M-Minji! D-do I need t-to do something else to... get you t-there?" The hunter asked.

"You are… doing everything p-perfectly" Minji moaned, putting her free hand behind Yoohyeon's head and pulling her closer so that their lips were brushing. She wanted for them to finish like this. Connected lips and looking in each other's eyes.

"I'm t-there... are you?" Yoohyeon asked and Minji nodded her head. 

"I am... fuck... just... let go" Minji moaned as Yoohyeon pulled on her hair again as she felt herself being pushed over the edge by riding Minji's fingers, crashing her lips on the vampire's ones.

Minji pulled the hunter impossibly closer, deepening the kiss and moaning in Yoohyeon's mouth as both of them rode out of their high. As soon as they started to calm down, Minji let herself fall back on the mattress, pulling Yoohyeon down with her, wrapping her arm around the hunter's back to keep her in place.

"That was... intense" Minji chuckled, kissing Yoohyeon's lips. The hunter nodded, snuggling closer to Minji.

The vampire kissed the top of Yoohyeon's head as soon as the hunter placed her face in the crook of her neck, finally relaxing and surrendering to the tiredness. 

"Can we… cuddle for a while? Before we have to go to the meeting?" The hunter asked, snuggling even closer to Minji.

"Of course we can... I enjoy having you in my arms" Minji whispered, caressing Yoohyeon's side. "I'm so happy I decided to text you and not only for this but, just for your smile"

"My smile, huh?" Yoohyeon chuckled in the crook of Minji's neck. "Did this help you to release some stress?"

"Do you hear what you are asking? Of course it did! You were... you fulfilled one of my fantasies" Minji admitted.

"What fantasy?" Yoohyeon asked curiously, raising her head just a little, to look at Minji.

"You know..." Minji said, taking some hair in her hand and throwing it in Yoohyeon's direction "This whole thing" she shyly said.

Yoohyeon chuckled, blushing a little

"You know… I liked it too. I was a little bit nervous because… you know… you are a vampire and I didn't know if I would be enough but… 'that' actually made me feel a little bit in control and… I liked it" Yoohyeon admitted, looking in Minji's eyes.

"We will definitely do that again then... I mean... it's for our mutual benefit and... you should be a bit more confident now" Minji chuckled.

"I definitely am" Yoohyeon said with a huge smile "and honestly I-... I'll look forward to next time" she admitted, hiding her face in the crook of the vampire's neck.

"Me too, Yoohyeon, and I have to admit... Giving up my control to you... I don't mind at all" the vampire whispered.

Yoohyeon smiled even though the vampire couldn't see her face. She gently kissed Minji's neck and she closed her eyes, enjoying this feeling, enjoying the sensation of Minji's skin on her lips. 

"I want to stay like this forever" Yoohyeon whispered and that word made Minji shiver. 'Forever'. She knew that it wasn't what Yoohyeon meant but she couldn't help but hope that one day… they would share their forevers.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! Much love❤

I think it's best not to do a question of the chapter after this ride! Sorry dearies!


	42. Chapter 42

The walk home was a silent and uncomfortable one for Siyeon and Gahyeon. None of them had the courage to start talking and Siyeon was desperately trying to find a way to talk about their fight but while she was trying to find the right words, they arrived home. They walked in and took off their coats and Gahyeon went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. In the meanwhile Siyeon was walking back and forth in the living room, praying for the courage to start the conversation. But once again, it took way too much time.

"I-... I'm going to bed" Gahyeon said weakly, accepting the fact that Siyeon probably didn't want to talk about it today. The older vampire nodded 

"S- Sure… good night Gahyeon" she said, sounding defeated, as the pink haired girl walked upstairs and closed her door.

Siyeon was debating if she should let it rest until tomorrow or if she should just go upstairs and ask her if she wants to talk now. After a few minutes the vampire had gathered enough courage to go up as she knocked on the pink haired girl's door.

"Little sis? Can I... c-can I come in?" She nervously asked.

The older vampire could hear Gahyeon talking with someone, probably on the phone, when she quickly ended the call. 

"Come in" the pink haired girl said and Siyeon opened the door and walked in, awkwardly standing there next to the door. 

"W- Were you busy?" The older vampire asked, stroking her arm. Gahyeon shook her head with a little smile.

"I was just facetiming Yubin to say goodnight" she explained.

"Oh umm sorry for i-interrupting that I... I wonder if you m-maybe wanted to t-talk about" Siyeon nervously said, pointing everywhere with her fingers "all of this"

Gahyeon nodded, putting her phone on the bedside table and turning towards Siyeon.

"We definitely should" she replied in a weak tone. The younger vampire patted her bed and Siyeon gave her a little nod, sitting down on the covers, fidgeting with her hands and looking down.

"Little sis... I-... I know I messed up. I r-realize I shouldn't have done... that. But, I had the b-best intentions" Siyeon whispered, sounding a bit defeated and really sorry.

"I know you did but… Can you imagine how it feels?" Gahyeon asked, looking down at the covers. "Can you imagine how it feels to come back from college one day and find out that the childhood you remember, the parents you remember, the friends you remember… never existed. The first 21 years of my life are a lie" Gahyeon explained, trying to fight back the tears.

"I know th-that most of those 21 years... were indeed a lie but... I couldn't let you remember all of those horrible things that t-they did to you... When me and Minji moved to that neighborhood I... I heard you cry at night, every day for 4 weeks... And then one day I decided to get to know you... and when we found out what happened, I felt devastated. I only heard you cry for 4 weeks but... who knows how long you did before we moved there? I couldn't let you live with a burden like that" Siyeon explained, clenching her fists, remembering those events.

Gahyeon wiped away a few tears from her eyes, nodding weakly.

"Yubin told me the same thing. She said that you probably wanted to give me a new start for a good life… without painful memories that could drag me down" Gahyeon said, trying to look in her sister's eyes "And she asked me to put myself in your shoes. If it was the other way around, if I was the one to see you suffer for weeks…" Gahyeon said, not knowing how to continue. What would she do in that case? She knew she would have probably done the same but she wasn't ready to say it yet.

"At that moment I just... I thought back at how Minji changed. She also has a horrible past she never told me about. And yes, she gave it some kind of place in her heart but, she's not you. Minji is one of the strongest vampires I know and you are... my little sister. I couldn't risk it" the black haired vampire continued, trying to make Gahyeon understand.

"Our past makes us who we are. But I don't have a past, Siyeon. I feel like… I feel like the moment I found out about this… I lost who I am" Gahyeon admitted. "I had terrible parents and from what you said I was really lonely but I can't stop thinking that I-... I probably was a totally different person, with a different personality, with different feelings and maybe… maybe I had dreams, things that I wanted to accomplish and now I-... I don't know which one is the real me anymore. The person I am now… or the person I was? I… I just-" Gahyeon tried to say, shaking her head, leaning her back on the headboard of the bed and bringing her knees to her chest. 

"Gahyeon... I don't know about your dreams but... your personality didn't change by erasing memories or turning you. You are still the adorable, friendly, helpful and polite girl I knew back then... The girl that helped me carry the bags, the girl that always smiled when you saw me, the girl that was accepting of 2 girls being together in a time where it was heavily looked down upon... just the girl you still are now..." Siyeon whispered, putting a hand on Gahyeon's knee and squeezing it softly.

"You know… There is one memory that I-... I really regret not having anymore. And I would give everything to have it back" Gahyeon said weakly, looking at Siyeon's hand on her knee. The older vampire looked at Gahyeon, seeing the tears flowing down her face.

"W-what is that, Gahyeon? W-which memory w-would you have liked t-to know about?" She dared to ask.

"I wish I could remember how it felt… seeing you for the first time" Gahyeon said, as tears streamed down her face "You said that there was something between us, you said you felt you were supposed to help me. I wish I could… I wish I could remember what I thought seeing you. I wish I could remember how it felt to think 'She is the one. She's the one who's going to drag me out of this hell'... I wish I could remember you, the first time we talked" Gahyeon said, starting to sob desperately. Siyeon slowly retracted her hand from Gahyeon's knee, letting it rest on the bed.

"I-... I'm sorry. I wish that I c-could help you s-sis. I wish I could, but I c-can't... I just need you to know that... I always c-cared about you, even when I didn't know you b-back then" Siyeon said, also letting her tears run down her face now.

Gahyeon heard Siyeon's voice break and she looked up at her. The pink haired girl couldn't even begin to explain how it hurt to see Siyeon cry. Her sister was always the strongest one between the two of them, she was her rock, she was the shoulder Gahyeon could cry on, she was the one who could 'easily' put aside her feelings to help her little sister. Siyeon almost never let herself go in front of Gahyeon, she was the one to cry later, alone or with Minji… but she always tried her best not to cry in front of Gahyeon. The pink haired girl patted the covers, right next to her, to signal Siyeon that she could sit beside her, with her back leaned on the headboard.

The older of the two slowly crawled towards the spot and sat beside Gahyeon, hiding her face in her hands, still crying. She wanted to fix this. This bond with Gahyeon. The girl meant so much to her and Siyeon just wanted to somehow fix this. Even if Gahyeon didn't agree with it, she at least wanted her to understand. Minji had helped her out a lot, she had been there for Siyeon, always, and that was exactly what Siyeon wanted to do for Gahyeon.

The pink haired girl gently took hold of one of Siyeon's hands, slowly removing it from her face and placing it down on the covers, intertwining their fingers.

"I thought that… the bond we have was fake too… and that broke me, Siyeon" Gahyeon explained "It broke me because you are the most important person in my life and I-... If I found out that that was fake… my world would just crumble down. That's what hurt me the most… to think that this" the younger girl said, pointing to her and Siyeon "was fake. But I know it's not… I care about you so much and I love you to pieces, and this feeling is so strong that it just-… it can't be fake" 

"It's not fake, little sis... it's not fake. This. Between us... this is as real as it gets... I love you, I care about you, I want to protect you because... you are part of our group. You, Minji and me. We are... the Lee sisters, remember?" Siyeon said with a little smile, looking at Gahyeon.

"Lee sisters" Gahyeon repeated faintly. After a couple of seconds of silence Gahyeon suddenly threw her arms around Siyeon's neck, hugging her tightly. "You are my sister, Siyeon. A few weeks ago I told you that nothing would tear us apart… I still think that. Nothing would ever tear us apart… not even this" she said, not able to stop the tears anymore.

"I'm happy to hear that, little sis, I-... these last few days when you weren't here I-... I told Minji that I thought I lost you for good... That felt horrible. But that amazing woman kept reassuring me that I needed to hope... that this sister bond couldn't be broken... and it really can't" Siyeon said, kissing the top of the pink haired girl's head.

"You should thank her and… also your other amazing woman and mine as well" Gahyeon said with a little smile between the tears. "If it wasn't for Yubin and Bora I-... I probably would have needed a lot more time and I don't know if I would have been able to forgive you completely" Gahyeon explained "But they took your side. I mean, they said you made a mistake but both of them told me that… you made that choice because you didn't want me to be in pain and Bora admitted that she probably would have done the same, if that happened to Yubin" Gahyeon said, resting her head on Siyeon's chest.

"I guess that's just something special for big sisters... they all seem to make mistakes in order to protect their little sisters..." Siyeon whispered, resting her head on Gahyeon's and combing her beautiful pink hair.

Gahyeon sighed, noticing that for the second time in a few minutes, Siyeon decided to ignore the fact that Yubin helped her cause as well. She gave credit to Minji and to Bora, but not a single word for the person Gahyeon chose to be her girlfriend. 

"I guess it's a big sister thing then" she replied, sighing again. Siyeon of course knew that Gahyeon wanted her to thank Yubin as well but that was a bit hard for her still. She wasn't too sure about that girl yet.

"Gahyeon... can you... t-thank... Blue Hair as well from me?" She asked, putting her pride aside.

Gahyeon snapped her head towards her sister, widening her eyes.

"I-... I will" she said, in disbelief. She snuggled her head closer to Siyeon's and she rested it there. "What you said...it means a lot for me, sis" she admitted "c- can you promise me something?"

Siyeon kissed her head with a little smile.

"Whatever you want, little sis" she whispered.

"Promise me you will protect her, sis" Gahyeon said, weakly. "I've never seen her fight but… I saw you and I know how strong you are. Train her and make sure she's strong enough to protect herself and if she can't… tell me that you will have her back" Gahyeon pleaded, hoping that her sister could understand how this girl meant to her. The vampire sighed but also nodded.

"I still don't trust her, yet. But I can clearly see she makes you happy and that she means a lot to you... so I will protect her, for you" Siyeon replied.

Gahyeon smiled, kissing Siyeon's cheek.

"I've asked the same thing to her… and she gave me the same answer. That she will protect you, for me" she said with a smile. "I don't care who you do that for, I just need to know that you both will come back to me, every day" Gahyeon explained.

"Promise me you will do the same. You always need to come back to me too, sis. I can't lose you because believe me... me and Minji would rain hell on the person that hurt you" Siyeon said.

"I will. I will always come back to you" Gahyeon promised with a smile. "And you know… I trust Bora as my teammate. I think she is an amazing person and I've seen how she treats her teammates, I've seen how she cares for them and I trust her. Those few days she made me feel at home… she never complained because she had to put one more plate on the table, she never made me feel like a burden, she woke me up in the morning as if I was her sister as well" Gahyeon explained, smiling and thinking about how fun it was to be around the tiny hunter.

"Hmm... too bad you can't switch sisters, you are mine" Siyeon said with a little chuckle, putting her arms around Gahyeon and squeezing a little bit.

"I don't want to switch sisters… I just need you to marry her… so I can have both of you as my sisters" Gahyeon suggested, smiling at Siyeon.

"Hey, you sneaky devil! You know it's not that easy! And she would be your sister in law, not your sister" Siyeon smirked, ruffling the younger girl's hair.

"Sister in law, sister…What's the difference?! She will be a sister anyway" Gahyeon chuckled, but her smile dropped right after that. "Sis… I told them about how love works for us vampires…" Gahyeon admitted, looking away.

"You what? H-how did... how did they take that?" Siyeon nervously asked.

"Uhm… Yoohyeon already knew. Yubin dropped what she was holding in her hands on the ground and she stayed silent for what felt like hours and Bora… she was clearly shocked about it but she tried to, you know, lighten the mood as she always does" Gahyeon explained.

"Well it's normal that they were shocked... I'm happy you told them so early. That way they know what they could get into" Siyeon replied calmly.

"Bora asked me… if you ever loved someone" Gahyeon said, dropping another bomb, but this time on her sister. Siyeon looked away this time. She wouldn't really call it love but... she did feel something really strong for Minji once. Not enough to be counted towards the 'never finding love again' thing though... or well, she was pretty sure of that.

"Sis… the person we are destined to be with, is destined to be with us as well?" Gahyeon asked, looking down at the covers. "I mean… could it happen that we fall in love, 'that' kind of love, with someone who is already in love with someone else?" The younger vampire asked, trying to figure out how this worked.

"I don't know if I have to be honest... it's not like I or Minji ever experienced it" Siyeon said, hugging Gahyeon tightly. Still not answering her previous question.

"Since you are not answering… I'm just going to ask sis" Gahyeon said, turning her head towards Siyeon. "Did you love Minji?" she asked, surprising Siyeon.

"How did-" Siyeon gasped, looking at Gahyeon and then nodding. "Once... very long ago but... I don't think it was strong enough for that whole loving only once thing... It was back in the village me and Minji were... really close, just like now" she admitted.

"How did I figure that out?" Gahyeon asked with a smile "I know you, Sis… I know I always look like I'm on another planet but… I care for you and I observe you. I notice your reactions, I notice when this increase" Gahyeon said, pointing at her sister's heart "and I can see how hard it is for you to let her go, now that she has someone else"

"I don't love her anymore, Gahyeon, like I said that was a long time ago and I've put that behind me" Siyeon said, wanting to make that clear.

"I know, I didn't ask you if you love her now, I asked you if you loved her in the past" Gahyeon reassured her "But I can see that you care about her in a different way. You don't love her romantically but I think you still are really possessive of what you had with her" she explained.

"I've been kissing her and having sex with her for over 200 years, Gahyeon. That suddenly changing is weird and it will take some getting used to. I mean how could it not feel weird? If you didn't know us, me and Minji practically could be seen as a couple" the older vampire reasoned.

"Do you feel somehow attacked by what I said?" Gahyeon asked, trying to understand what Siyeon was feeling. "I'm not saying that what you feel is wrong and I'm not saying that it should be easy for you to let her go, sis…" Gahyeon explained.

"I don't feel attacked... it's just hard like you said, but it will be fine. As long as Yoohyeon makes her happy, I'm happy too. She deserves love" Siyeon smiled.

"You deserve to be happy as well, sis" Gahyeon said, pulling her sister in a tight hug. "I want you to find the best person on the planet and I want you to marry her!" Gahyeon said, suddenly gasping "Wait, the second best person on the planet. The first one is my girl and I don't want you to marry her!" She teased with a chuckle.

"Indeed, the second best person because Minji is the first" Siyeon chuckled. "And I am happy, sis, don't worry about that. It's not like Minji is leaving us"

"Sis… Minji will have her own happiness, outside of this group. She's not leaving us but… she has someone now" Gahyeon tried to say "I know you are happy like this for now but… you should try to find your own happiness"

"I know what you mean, Gahyeon and don't worry. I will be able to let her go when the time comes" Siyeon reassured her "and I am searching for my own happiness"

"I think you should lower your gaze a little bit for that… I think your happiness is pretty 'tiny', you know" Gahyeon chuckled, thinking about Bora. 

"Tiny... you mean super tiny? Not only in height but have you seen her hands and stuff?" Siyeon chuckled.

"She really is tiny" Gahyeon laughed "and uhm… so… I just said that your happiness was tiny and your mind went straight to Bora huh? I didn't even mention her" Gahyeon teased, making Siyeon blush a little.

"I m-mean what else would you have m-meant with t-tiny besides her?" Siyeon tried to justify herself.

"A lot of things and a lot of people" Gahyeon chuckled. "Maybe just get to know her and see how things go"

"I am doing that. We kissed a couple of times and had a cute date some time back" the older vampire chuckled.

"Oh yeah… Yubin told me she threatened you through the window" Gahyeon said laughing. "What did you feel? During the kiss? Did it feel right?"

"It felt good, she's a good kisser" Siyeon replied "She's a nice person and I enjoy spending time with her"

"I'm glad you are enjoying your time with her!" Gahyeon said with a smile. "And I already approve her"

"Always nice when my sis approves!" Siyeon cheered. "I can't wait to meet her again... our meetings are pretty 'interesting' " 

"Should I ask or is that a TMI?" Gahyeon asked with a chuckle, looking at her sister with a curious expression.

"It's a TMI, but you can still ask" 

"What did you mean with 'interesting'?" Gahyeon asked with a little smirk. It was so unusual that her sister was willing to talk about this stuff with her.

“We had a heated kiss, she wrapped her legs around my waist as we kissed some more and she bit my neck a few times” Siyeon responded with a chuckle.

"She's a tiny vampire as well" Gahyeon said with a chuckle. "Tonight, when she called you 'my girl", did you feel something?" Gahyeon suddenly asked. Siyeon was a bit surprised by the question as she thought for a little while.

“Yeah I guess I did” she shortly answered.

"Then… why did you react like that?" Gahyeon asked, feeling a little bit lost. She saw that Bora was kind of hurt by the way Siyeon acted and since her sister felt something as well… why?

“I mean... how should I react? I don’t know how this all works Gahyeon. I’ve only fallen in love with one person before and we like, fucked and kissed before that” Siyeon admitted.

"I know but… if you let yourself go it will become natural. I mean… don't think too much about what you are going to say or do, just live in the moment" Gahyeon said, looking up at Siyeon's eyes. 

“Yeah umm... I’ll try that out next time” Siyeon answered “Thanks sis”

Gahyeon nodded with a smile, even though she knew that her sister wasn't convinced at all about that. If Bora really wanted to get to know Siyeon, she had some walls to break down. The older vampire suddenly put a hand on Gahyeon's shoulder, squeezing it.

"And what about you? How has my little sister been doing... in bed?" She asked with a little smile.

"Wait" Gahyeon said, widening her eyes "Are you really asking about my sex life… with Yubin??" she said, in disbelief.

"I made a promise to myself that I would be open to talk to you about everything after we fixed our fight. So yes, I'm asking about your sex life, with or without Blue Hair" Siyeon smiled.

Gahyeon smiled, snuggling closer to her sister.

"It's going great. She's great and… uhm… we tried some new stuff. Like.. uhm" Gahyeon tried to say, feeling a little bit embarrassed "She...Uhm… went down there" the pink haired girl said, pointing between her legs and sticking out her tongue, pointing at it.

Siyeon smiled and patted Gahyeon's shoulder with a chuckle.

"She ate you out? And that is something you call 'trying new stuff'?"

"W- Well it… it was new for me" Gahyeon said, sounding a little bit defeated. "She is really taking it slowly… for me, since I don't have any experience" 

"I get it, don't worry I was just kidding! Did you like it? I know it's a bit weird at first" the older sister asked.

"It was amazing" Gahyeon said with a smile, looking down at the covers and feeling really embarrassed now. "Also, sis… some time ago I told you that she never let me touch her but… uhm… she did let me touch her" Gahyeon smiled.

"Sounds like my little sister is pretty good under the sheets! I'm proud of you kiddo!" The black haired vampire cheered, ruffling her hair.

"I don't think you will be proud of what I'm about to say to you…" Gahyeon said, sounding a little bit worried.

"What is it, sis? Feel free to tell me everything. I'll try to keep an open mind" Siyeon reassured her.

"I know you always told me not to do it, because I'm young and I still don't have all the control that I should have but…" Gahyeon said, scratching her arm "I bit Yubin" she admitted.

"You what?!" Siyeon asked, widening her eyes. She told herself to not get angry so she took a deep breath. "How did it go... did you... have control?"

"I did" Gahyeon said "It wasn't easy… her blood was-... I've never tasted anything like that. But I stayed in control… maybe because we weren't having sex so it was easier" Gahyeon explained "Because a couple of days before I had sex with her and she had an open wound on her shoulder since a vampire bit her and… I almost lost control" Gahyeon admitted.

"Okay kiddo" Siyeon said, cupping Gahyeon's face. "You were really lucky to have stayed in control, cause you could really have hurt her. Promise you won't bite her during sex, not yet" the older vampire asked in a stern voice.

"I-... I'll try not to" Gahyeon said weakly. "But I couldn't hurt her, Siyeon. I care about her way too much" the pink haired girl tried to say, sounding a little bit insecure because she didn't know if caring was enough.

"And you think caring will stop you when you feel the need to taste more of her delicious blood? You'll crave for more and more as you keep drinking until... oops, no blood left" Siyeon said, wanting Gahyeon to face the reality of things.

Gahyeon widened her eyes in terror, she didn't want this, she didn't want to drink from Yubin until there was no more blood left.

"How do I… How do I stop myself from doing it? From biting her during sex I mean" Gahyeon asked "Sometimes it's just… too much and I feel like I have to bite her, I have to taste her, I have to make her feel good"

"Distract yourself by trying out some new sex positions. Ones both you and Blue Hair like so you don't feel the need to bite her. And just keep resisting. Tell yourself that if you bite her, you would hurt her even though you won't"

"I will try, thank you sis" Gahyeon said with a smile. "You know, I'm pretty good at resisting blood when I smell it in raw meat at the table and things like that but… I never would have imagined that it would be that hard to resist blood when you are that intimate with someone" she admitted.

"It's just because you are in the heat of the moment. Your partner's heart starts beating faster as they near their orgasm, making it pump more blood, resulting in their blood flowing faster. And we hear all of that, teasing us to just have a little taste" Siyeon explained.

"That makes sense" Gahyeon said, nodding and smiling at Siyeon. "I'm so happy you are talking with me about these kinds of things now. I-... I felt kind of lost when I started this with Yubin" she admitted weakly.

"Well maybe you should be less embarrassed when you talk about this with me. I'll gladly be your sex mentor but, I need to know stuff if you want me to help" the older vampire smirked.

"I'm trying but… I am your little sister and this is probably weird for you and… you hate Yubin so it's even weirder and… I- don't know" Gahyeon said, looking down.

"Sis" Siyeon called pulling Gahyeon into her side. "I don't hate her, I just don't trust her yet. And I don't think it's weird, I probably should've helped my little sister with sex way sooner anyway" she smiled.

"You know… she got drunk last night because she wanted to ask me to be her girlfriend but a new girl from college joined us at the table and she… well… she was in the way" Gahyeon said with a chuckle "So Yubin couldn't confess and she got mad at the situation and she got drunk" she explained, hoping that Siyeon could find her a little bit cute.

"She's... a little bit adorable I will give her that... but getting drunk is not the option to get out of something like that" she scoffed.

"I know… and now that Bora smacked the back of her head 4 or 5 times for that, I'm sure she knows it as well" Gahyeon chuckled. "I really hope that training together will give you the chance to get to know one another… because I'm sure that if you can put aside her reputation as a player… you will get along just great. You would love each other" Gahyeon said with a sweet smile.

"We'll see" Siyeon just shrugged, rolling her eyes. "But can you stop bringing that up? I was trying to have an educational talk with you"

"I'm sorry… I just thought that what happened was really cute and I-... I wanted to tell you" Gahyeon said weakly. 

"I admitted that it was cute and it's even more adorable how you are trying to make me like her, but you can't force things, sis" Siyeon sighed.

Gahyeon nodded, looking down. 

"So… the educational talk" she said "I don't know what I could ask" 

"I don't know either. So if you have no questions, the talk ends here" the older vampire smiled, combing her sister's pink hair again.

"Actually… I do have a question" Gahyeon said, blushing a little bit and playing with her fingers. "It's about sex but… it's a vampire thing" she explained. Siyeon smiled and ruffled her hair again.

"That's something Blue Hair can't teach you" she just said with a smirk. "Shoot!"

"When we bite someone… does the pleasure increase with the time?" Gahyeon asked, scratching her head "I mean… the longer we feed on someone, the stronger the pleasure is?"

"That's exactly how it works. It's like a pleasure that keeps building until... it can't" Siyeon explained.

"Is there a way to know… when to stop?" Gahyeon asked, daring to look up. "How do I feel when it's at its maximum? And what happens if I pass that limit?"

"I hope you are just asking this for information, because you promised you would try to not bite her again, sis" Siyeon sighed before taking hold of Gahyeon's hand. "You know when you are at the max when your partner suddenly gets weaker and turns pale, if you pass the maximum they pass out and if you go even further... they die"

"I said I would try not to bite her during sex...

not in general" Gahyeon protested. "I felt totally in control when I did… and I'm sure I can be in control again. It's just that… I didn't really know when to stop so… I didn't make it last long enough" she explained.

"Gahyeon... their pleasure increases the longer you feed, but so does yours. So just stay as far away from that maximum as possible. It's not because you kept control once that it will be the same next time" the older vampire warned her.

"I will be careful, sis. I promise you" Gahyeon reassured her "I don't want to hurt her in any way. And… I know you don't agree with this so I want to thank you for answering my question anyway"

"I told you I would be more open, sis" Siyeon whispered, pulling her close. "You are free to do what you want, I'm just here to tell you how to do it safely. So if there is anything else you want to ask, even if you think I won't like it, just ask me"

"I will, thank you" Gahyeon said, wrapping her arms around Siyeon's waist and closing her eyes for a few seconds. She felt really tired because it was pretty late but she was so happy she was able to fix everything with Siyeon. "Sis" she called with a soft voice.

"Yes, kiddo?" Siyeon responded with a smile.

"Thank you… for saving my life that night" Gahyeon said, looking straight in Siyeon's eyes. "Thank you for choosing me as your sister and thank you because you are keeping the promise you made to my father… You are giving me the best life I could have ever hoped for" 

Siyeon totally didn't expect to hear that so she just kissed Gahyeon's forehead.

"It means a lot to me that you said that and you're welcome but... it wasn't me alone" she whispered.

"It kind of was… You were the one who decided to turn me" Gahyeon said "You said Minji didn't want to do it in the beginning because none of you had ever done that and… you would be bounded for life with me. But you did… You decided it was worth to try"

"Yes but... Minji was the one who helped me with finding out the truth. She made you that food for example and... I wouldn't be here if Minji wasn't there for me" Siyeon said, trying to give Minji some credit, just like always.

"Sis, I understand what you mean but… I'm just saying that if I'm here, now, it's mainly because of you. You were the one who took this huge responsibility upon yourself. Sure, Minji helped you and she helped me a lot in these 30 years, she's amazing… but you… you are something else, sis" Gahyeon said softly, snuggling even closer to Siyeon.

"I'm your sister, that's why I am something else" Siyeon chuckled. "But be sure to thank her anyway, okay?" She added kissing Gahyron's head again before standing up from the bed.

"Of course I will" Gahyeon said, with a smile. "Sis… will you stay until I fall asleep? Minji isn't home anyway so I'm sure she won't mind" Gahyeon asked with a sweet smile and pleading eyes "I don't know if I would be able to fall asleep alone tonight… I'm kind of worried about the mission" she admitted.

"I will, sis" the older woman responded, sitting back down on the bed and combing the younger girl's pink hair. "And I am as well, but I trust Minji and Yooh"

"I trust them as well. It's me… That I don't trust" Gahyeon admitted weakly. "I'm the only one without training and I feel like I will just be a burden for the team"

"It was our choice to not train you, so it's our fault. But we will make sure to prepare you well, sis. We just have to enhance the senses and the instinct you already have... the only problem might be... your teenage rebel phase"

"I will do my best to control myself, sis" Gahyeon said, looking down "Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you about that… Is it normal that since when I'm with Yubin, it is getting worse? The other day I… we were talking about sex at their house and when it came out that Minji can 'control' Yooh in bed but Yubin is not one who wants to be controlled… It bothered me. I felt inferior to Minji and I...uhm… I kind of wrapped my hands on Yubin's neck" Gahyeon admitted weakly.

"It's not anything or anyone that makes it worse, sis. It's just you. You are unconsciously searching for ways to challenge Minji because you feel inferior, which is how it should be. But believe me, don't challenge her to sex" Siyeon explained, saying the last sentence with a blush on her face and chuckling. "But... how did Yubin react?"

"I won't challenge her to sex and I won't ask why you were chuckling" Gahyeon said, rolling her eyes but laughing. "And uhm… I apologized to Yubin as soon as I realized what I was doing but she didn't look angry. She was okay I guess… since I didn't squeeze hard"

"But you did squeeze?" Siyeon asked, just to be sure.

"I- I did" Gahyeon admitted, feeling a little bit guilty about it. "Why?"

"I think you should talk to Yubin about it then..." Siyeon admitted as she looked away for the next sentence "And because I can't believe my sister wants to choke people while I... I... like being... choked"

Gahyeon widened her eyes in realization and a smirk formed on her lips.

"Does that mean I'm a dominant while you are not?" Gahyeon asked with a chuckle. "And why should I talk to Yubin about what happened?"

"Well, I don't know if you also have a submissive side but... you clearly have a stronger dominant side then I do" Siyeon sighed. The only reason she sometimes put her hand around Minji's neck was because she wanted Minji to punish her. "And because maybe you and Yubin can... figure something out then?"

"Figure out wha-... Wait!! Do you think that Yubin liked that??" Gahyeon asked, widening her eyes. "Would she submit to me?" she said excitedly, thinking about being in control of the blue haired girl. "Oh god, I'm starting to talk just like Minji" she realized with a sigh.

"Now that you say it, yes you are. Please don't turn into a second Minji, she's amazing but one is hard enough to handle" Siyeon chuckled, lightly punching Gahyeon's arm. "And that's why you should talk to Yubin. You will get your answer if you do"

"I will then" Gahyeon said with a smile. "Let's sleep now, the dominant vampire is really tired!" She chuckled, referring to herself.

"Ugh shut up! You might be a switch, we don't know that yet! Just... shut up and sleep" Siyeon protested with a blush.

"Yeah, I think I might be a switch… I like being under Yubin" Gahyeon said, pretending to think about it.

"Okay, TMI! TMI! Just… close your eyes and go to sleep" Siyeon protested, laying behind her sister, without slipping under the covers.

"You're cute" Gahyeon chuckled, yawning right after. "Good night, sis. I love you" she whispered.

"Good night, little sis. I love you too" Siyeon replied, kissing Gahyeon's head and hugging her tightly until the younger vampire drifted off to sleep. 

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, much love ♥

Question of the chapter: Assuming you already saw and listened to 'Piri' what is your favourite outfit? The black and red one or the pink one?

Authors' answers:

Nyle: Black and red  
Cristina: Black and red


	43. Chapter 43

Gahyeon and Yubin had just finished another day in college and they were walking home together. It was the first day of training and Yubin was going to Gahyeon's house because she had to start her training with Siyeon. To say that she was nervous was an understatement… she was sure that Gahyeon's sister hated her and she didn't know if she was going to make it out of the training alive.

"I'm so excited to see you fight!!" Gahyeon squealed, holding Yubin's hand and squeezing it a little as they walked.

"The only thing you will see will be your girlfriend beaten up by your sister" Yubin said, sounding worried.

"That just means you need to train harder! So you can beat her up next time! And don't worry, Minji is there, she will stop Siyeon in time" Gahyeon replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh great… Minji will be there too. Anyone else who wants to see me being beat up?" Yubin protested, pouting a little.

"Actually... Bora said she will join as well" Gahyeon said, scratching the back of her head.

"Well that's just great isn't it? Everyone besides the puppy will see me get defeated by your sister" Yubin sighed, looking down.

"I'm sure you can strike her a few times. I heard that you are pretty good with the spear" The pink haired girl reassured her, putting a hand on the hunter's shoulder.

"I am pretty good but… for a hunter. Your sister is a 250 year old vampire with more than 200 years of experience in fighting. She will make me look like an idiot" the blue haired girl sighed.

"Even if you do, I'll be there to kiss your wounds better. Just don't get hurt in nasty places... I don't want to kiss your feet" Gahyeon chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Yubin chuckled a bit and she pulled Gahyeon closer, kissing her hair. 

"Will you cheer for me?" She asked with a little smile and Gahyeon nodded.

"Of course I will!!" The vampire chuckled. "Will Bora bring you the spear?" She asked curiously.

"Nah, I couldn't use my spear, the tip is a silver one and if there is a 0.0001% chance that I'll be able to hit your sister, I don't want to risk it" she said, taking a little object out of her pocket. "I'll train with this" she said and suddenly she had a metal stick in her hand. 

The vampire widened her eyes and inspected the object, curiously.

"Wait... where the hell did that just come from? You had a little pen thingy in your hand and now this huge stick!" She asked.

Yubin chuckled and started lazily twirling the metal stick in her hand.

"It looks like magic, right?" She chuckled. "I have this with me all the time. I can't walk in college with a spear so Bora bought me this, in case something happens while I'm alone. I also have a silver tip for it but I won't use it today" she explained, still rotating the stick.

"You better don't because if you hurt my sister... I'll hurt you" Gahyeon said with a smirk and a wink.

"Trust me… it's very unlikely to happen" she chuckled. "Also… Hurt me how?" She asked with a little smirk.

"You know... let's make this training a bit more fun for you shall we? How about a little challenge?" The vampire smirked.

"I like challenges" Yubin replied with a smirk, playfully rotating the stick really close to Gahyeon's nose and chuckling seeing the vampire trying to dodge it.

"If you manage to strike my sister three times... we will have a nice talk and maybe... try something new tonight... in bed" Gahyeon explained.

"Well… you have to give me something more than that" Yubin teased, looking at Gahyeon. "What are we talking about? Something new you said?"

Gahyeon nodded and grabbed the stick all of the sudden, stopping Yubin from moving it as the vampire leaned closer to her ear.

"If you strike my sister three times… I will do something that I'm pretty sure none of your girls ever did" Gahyeon said teasingly.

"Come on, baby girl... there are so many things that that could be..." Yubin sighed.

Gahyeon rolled her eyes and dragged Yubin into a side alley. The vampire gently pushed the blue haired girl against the wall while her hand made its way to the hunter's neck.

"What if I take control?" She whispered "And what if you like it?" she whispered again, this time closer to Yubin's ear. Yubin felt excited but she didn't know why Gahyeon's hand was trailing upwards so much.

"You already t-took me once r-right? Do you want to t-try a new position or?" The blue haired girl nervously asked.

"Not really" Gahyeon whispered again, while her hand reached Yubin's neck and she wrapped her fingers around it, not squeezing yet. The hunter gulped, feeling Gahyeon's hand around her neck again, remembering last time in the kitchen.

"Y-you... you w-want to... c-choke me?" 

"Who knows" Gahyeon teased, kissing Yubin's lips as her hand squeezed her neck just a little. "Would you be into that?" she asked, biting the hunter's lower lip, pulling it lightly.

"I... I have c-choked before but n-never got choked... so I d-don't know... but... Maybe we c-can try a l-little?" She stuttered.

"You know… this is how vampires decide who is dominant… and who is not" she teased, curious to see how Yubin would react.

"I'm s-sorry, baby girl, but... you a-are not the d-dominant one in our r-relationship" Yubin protested. Gahyeon loved being under her way too much for that she thought.

"Are you really saying that… right now?" Gahyeon teased, pointing at Yubin's neck. "We never tried… what if you like submitting to me?" she said, whispering directly in Yubin's ear. The blue haired girl cleared her throat a bit because she needed to make her point clear.

"It's not because I might l-like submitting once in a while that I'm not the d-dominant one. You love submitting w-way too much! You are a s-switch at best" she argued.

"You were wrong about one sentence you said. I don't love submitting… I love submitting to you" she whispered, removing her hand from Yubin's neck and bending down to bite it lightly. "But if I'm a switch… it means you are a switch as well" she teased.

Yubin let out a soft moan trying to stay calm.

"I'm a dominant switch then" she protested, arching her back.

"Just wait for my vampire training to be over… because I will be able to bite you during sex and I will feed from you slowly" Gahyeon whispered "really really slowly. And you will feel so good that you will beg me to let you stay under me" she said confidently.

The hunter felt a shiver run down her spine as she lightly pushed Gahyeon away.

"M-maybe I should c-concentrate on the fight instead of... t-this. I'm getting t-too excited" Yubin admitted.

"Oh poor honey" Gahyeon teased, pecking Yubin's lips. "Is it… 'uncomfortable' down there already?" She said, mocking her girlfriend and mocking her inexperienced self too.

"G-Gahyeon... enough... Do you w-want me to lose the f-fight? Because to answer your q-question, yes" the blue haired human admitted.

"I love to see that I have this effect on you, honey" Gahyeon chuckled, pulling Yubin in a sweet kiss, stopping to tease her.

"Let's just g-go" Yubin said, trying to keep her voice steady. The two started walking again when Yubin thought about something. "Do you think they would mind if we are a little late? I really want to change into my fighting outfit… what I'm wearing is way too heavy" she explained.

"We are already late so... I don't think they would mind" Gahyeon said with a smile. "Can I look at you while you change?"

Yubin shook her head with a little smirk.

"No, for one simple reason. If you see what our fighting outfit looks like… we are not leaving my bedroom" Yubin chuckled, taking Gahyeon's hand and starting to walk a little bit faster.

"Mmh... I wouldn't mind that... we could use that as your stamina training" Gahyeon laughed. "That's also training right?"

"You want a stamina training? I'll give you one, so we won't be late" Yubin chuckled, starting to run and dragging Gahyeon with her, stopping only when they were in front of her place.

"You are super mean, Yubin!" Gahyeon pouted. "Come on, go change, my sis is waiting"

"You can come upstairs with me! But you will have to turn around" Yubin chuckled, trying not to think about the fact that Siyeon was indeed waiting to fight with her. 

"Sure, I'll do my best not to peek" Gahyeon pouted, following Yubin into her room and looking around to see if the outfit was somewhere there.

"There is no use in looking around! The outfit is well hidden" Yubin chuckled, pulling Gahyeon in for a quick kiss and winking at the vampire. "But I promise you will like it when you'll see it. At least you get to see something nice before you see your girlfriend getting beaten by your sister" Yubin joked.

"It's training! If you fight with someone stronger than you, it helps you out" Gahyeon smiled "or at least that's what they say"

"Yeah I hope so!" Yubin chuckled, walking to her wardrobe and starting to throw out things. "I really have to find another place for all these books! I have more books than clothes" she chuckled. 

"Yuyu?" Gahyeon suddenly said in a soft voice which was followed by a loud thud caused by Yubin who dropped the books she was moving, on the ground.

"You c-can't... c-call me that" Yubin weakly said, feeling a sharp sting in her heart.

"W- What happened? Are you okay?" Gahyeon asked worriedly, walking towards Yubin. "I- I didn't call you that… I was just reading the engraving on that necklace" Gahyeon explained, pointing at something on a shelf. "What's happening? Your heart is beating way too fast"

"N-nothing" Yubin shortly replied, walking over to the shelf and picking the necklace with a rose figure up, staring at it. "J-just... don't call me Y-Yuyu"

"W-Why?" Gahyeon tried to ask, not understanding what was going on. "What's wrong about Yuyu?" Gahyeon asked, walking to Yubin and trying to hold her hand.

"Gahyeon! Are you deaf?! I think you can hear well enough right! Don't call me that" Yubin spoke in a defensive manner.

Gahyeon made a step back, completely lost. Yubin never treated her like that.

"I- I'm sorry" Gahyeon said, making another step back "I d-didn't want to make you angry" she said weakly. "M- Maybe I should just wait for you d-downstairs"

Yubin sighed, shaking her head and rubbing her thumb on the rose before putting the necklace back.

"No... I am sorry, baby girl... I shouldn't have a-acted like that but... just listen when I tell you something please?" Yubin apologized.

Gahyeon nodded, not knowing if she should try to know something more about that necklace. She could feel Yubin's heart beating really really fast and the girl looked agitated. 

"Just… c-change outfit a-and let's go" Gahyeon said, deciding to drop the subject. "We are already late"

"Good plan, turn around for me please, baby girl" Yubin asked with a little smile. The pink haired vampire turned around, not looking at Yubin while she changed but instead looking at the necklace next to her.

She made a step forward, carefully looking at it. It didn't look new, but it was clear that Yubin did her best not to ruin it. Gahyeon took the little open box in her hand and she thought that the red rose in the necklace was really beautiful. The vampire spent a lot of time in this room but she could swear that necklace was never on that shelf. Just where did she get it?

Gahyeon noticed that the red colour on the rose was a little faded right on the 'Yuyu' engraving and Gahyeon had seen what Yubin did before putting the necklace on the shelf again. It was clear that she used to brush her thumb on the engraving and she did it so many times that the colour was fading away on that spot.

"Alright! I'm ready to go, baby girl" Yubin cheered loudly, startling Gahyeon who still had the box in her hands. Yubin would probably get mad if she saw that.

She quickly put the box back on the shelf before Yubin walked to her. 

"Are you ready to go?" Yubin asked, taking Gahyeon's hand. The pink haired girl nodded with a weak smile. Yubin noticed that the box with the necklace was in a different position than before, but she didn't say anything. She took the little box in her hand and she bent down to put it in a drawer under her desk.

"Let's go then baby girl, I don't want to make your sister even more angry at us" Yubin said, intertwining her fingers with Gahyeon's and walking out.

-

"They're late" Siyeon protested, tapping her foot on the ground and drinking some blood from her cup.

"Relax Singnie, they probably hung out with some friends after the class ended" Minji tried to reassure her "Are you that impatient to beat that poor girl up?" She chuckled.

"And what if I am? It's a good way to clear my frustrations by punching the person that's causing them" Siyeon responded, taking another long sip.

"Oh come on… what frustration is she causing? Your sister looks so happy when she's with her!" Minji said, rolling her eyes. "And don't underestimate her… Yooh said she's really good with that spear of hers" she explained.

"Maybe the fact that my sweet sister is dating a player?" Siyeon sighed, placing her cup on the table and handing it to Minji.

The older vampire sighed, knowing that Siyeon wouldn't change her mind until she decided so herself.

"You will change your mind someday" Minji said confidently when she heard the door open. 

"We are home!" Gahyeon yelled from the front door.

"Finally! When are we starting the test fight?" Siyeon said, jumping up from her chair and looking at Minji.

"Can you at least let her take off her coat?" She whisper-yelled to the other vampire, punching her arm, not so playfully. Yubin gulped and she turned towards Gahyeon.

"I'm so gonna die today" she sighed weakly.

"You are not going to die" Gahyeon reassured her. "Just be defeated by my sister" she added with a chuckle.

"Thanks baby girl" Yubin said, rolling her eyes. She took off her coat and she sighed. "So… where are we fighting?" She asked and Minji patted her shoulder.

"I guess you've never seen our back garden" she said with a chuckle. They had a huge back garden, surrounded by really high hedges, so no one could see them training.

"I haven't seen it no, and if today is really bad, I hope to never see it again" Yubin sighed as Minji chuckled.

"Don't worry, there are some rules, Singnie has to follow and we still have to wait for Bora" the oldest vampire said.

"Oh thank god" Yubin exclaimed "What rules? I like rules!" she cheered.

"No you don't" Gahyeon said confused and Yubin glared at her.

"I usually don't but I'm sure I will like the rule that assures me I won't die!" Yubin explained.

"Singnie, would you like to explain the rules to your opponent" Minji asked in a sweet voice, knowing it annoyed the vampire. Siyeon sighed as she walked over next to Minji.

"I can't use my nails or fangs and... I can't use my speed" the vampire sighed again.

Yubin smiled feeling relieved until she realized something.

"Wait… that means you can use your strength" she said, sounding worried and Siyeon smirked and nodded her head. "Well… that's just great" Yubin said ironically.

"She can have something right? You will be fighting vampires anyway so, it's only fair" Minji explained, smiling at Yubin. "It wouldn't be efficient if Siyeon couldn't use her strength either"

Yubin nodded with an apologetic smile.

"You are right, I will fight against vampires so training against one of them is the most effective thing. Maybe when I will get a little bit stronger… she can use her speed as well" Yubin suggested, wanting to be ready to fight against vampires.

"That's the spirit! I'm sure you will do great! Siyeon is a bit overconfident anyway" Minji told her, patting Siyeon's shoulder. "Come on, Singnie, let's go to the backyard, the kids should wait here for Bora"

"So Blue Hair can have 'extra encouragement' from my little and precious sister? I don't think so!" Siyeon protested, crossing her arms and glaring at Yubin.

"You will get your 'extra encouragement' from the tiny hunter too if you really want it. That way you are even then right?" Minji smirked, hooking her arm under Siyeon's and dragging her outside.

"I'll see you on the battlefield" Siyeon dramatically hissed to Yubin as Minji dragged her outside.

Yubin sighed, turning towards Gahyeon and gasping suddenly.

"Wait!!! I didn't hear 'I can't kill you' in the rules!" She yelled. Minji just gave her a thumbs up as she went outside, closing the door.

"I think that meant that that is logical" Gahyeon reassured her with a chuckle.

"You think?" Yubin sighed when someone knocked at the door. "Thank god, my sister definitely won't let me die" the blue haired girl said, opening the door for the tiny hunter who just looked at her with a smirk.

"I'm here to see your ass get beaten" she teased with a chuckle.

"You're mean! You should protect me! Can't you like... convince Siyeon to lose or go easy, somehow?" Yubin asked.

"Oh I definitely could" Bora said, nodding "But I won't be able to do it with those Nightshade vampires… so you get your ass beaten, you learn and you survive out there!" Bora said, closing the door behind her. Yubin looked at Gahyeon and then leaned in really close to Bora.

"Can you then just... convince her to let me strike her three times?" She whispered faintly so Gahyeon couldn't hear.

"Why should I tell her to let you strike three times?" Bora yelled, not understanding why Yubin was asking that. The blue haired girl brought her hands on her face, not daring to look at Gahyeon.

"Great, sis, thanks" Yubin sighed. "Just... please?" She pleaded as Gahyeon laughed her ass off.

"I can ask but-" Bora was trying to say but she was interrupted by Gahyeon.

"You won't do that" she said to Bora as she leaned closer to Yubin's ear 

"You will have to work really hard for that… Show me how much you want it" she whispered in the blue haired girl's ear.

"What the frick are you two talking about? Why should I convince Siyeon for your pleasure? I can 'convince' her for my own pleasure at any time" Bora chuckled.

"Nevermind. I will just strike her three times on my own!" Yubin said, trying to be confident and taking out the little object from her pocket, playing with it in her hand. "Let's go" she said, walking to the back garden.

“Yubs? I assume you don’t want my good luck talk then?” Bora called with a chuckle, pouting at the blue haired girl.

Yubin turned around super quickly, running towards Bora 

"I was trying to be brave but I was hoping you would ask that!" She admitted "and you too!" She added, pointing at Gahyeon.

“Aww you are sweet” Bora smiled, patting a hand on Yubin’s shoulder “Good luck” she simply said, making Yubin widen her eyes.

“That’s your whole good luck talk?” she sighed.

"Well yes… there is really nothing you can do against her for now so… luck is all you can hope for" she chuckled. Yubin rolled her eyes, trying to walk away, when she was stopped by Bora's hand on her shoulder. 

"No matter how many times she defeats you, Yubs… if you learn something from it, it's going to be worth it. And I don't have to tell you because we say this before every mission but… When you fall-" Bora started to say

"Stand back up" Yubin replied, finishing her sentence with a smile.

"Exactly!" The older hunter cheered, patting Yubin's butt. "Anyway, I'm going to the backyard to speak with Siyeon and Minji, see you in a few" she added, running out of the room.

Yubin turned towards Gahyeon with a shy smile. 

"So… is there anything you want to tell me before your sister humiliates me in front of everyone?" She asked, walking closer to the pink haired girl.

"Not really... but I want to do this" Gahyeon smirked, cupping Yubin's face and pulling her closer for a long kiss. They moved their lips together for a few seconds before Gahyeon pulled away. "A good luck kiss" the girl said with the cutest smile.

"That was better than a hundred words" Yubin replied with a smile, caressing Gahyeon's cheek. "Now I'm ready to be beaten up" she chuckled. Gahyeon grabbed Yubin's hand and led her outside. They indeed had a huge garden with a little arena in the middle. Originally it was for Minji and Siyeon to spar, but now the whole team could use it. The blue haired girl saw that Siyeon had already changed into some lighter clothes so she could move more swiftly. Siyeon really seemed ready to fight.

Yubin sighed as she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, unbuttoning her shirt after and revealing the outfit the hunters used to fight against vampires. It was really light and comfortable. Gahyeon looked at Yubin with a little smirk on her face, she really liked that outfit, but more than anything she liked Yubin in it.

"I didn't know you had this sort of stuff in your closet... if you want... you're always free to hunt me at night" Gahyeon said with a whisper.

Yubin blushed and smiled at Gahyeon when she felt a pair of eyes burning holes in her back.

"I'm sorry sis, she will be way too sore to have sex tonight" Siyeon said with a serious expression as she walked into the arena, signaling Yubin to do the same. Yubin looked down and hesitantly stepped into the arena as well. The youngest vampire took place next to Minji and still had to answer Siyeon.

"Well, then maybe I just need to take real good care of her for a change" she responded with a smirk.

Siyeon heard Gahyeon and she glared at Yubin as if it was her fault. 

"Can we start, Minji?" Siyeon asked, with her eyes fixed on Yubin, while the blue haired girl made a swift movement with her hand and the metal stick appeared between her fingers as she started rotating it in front of her. Minji took out her phone and put on a little timer.

"When the alarm rings in 10 seconds, you can start" she yelled, sitting back in her seat with a big smile. Siyeon gave her a short nod and placed her feet on the ground so she had a good balance, staring right into Yubin's eyes with a fierce gaze and a little smirk.

Yubin placed her feet in the same way and she stopped moving her weapon, placing it in front of her and holding Siyeon's gaze when the alarm finally rang.

The blue haired girl expected the vampire to just fly at her but surprisingly enough, she just stood still, just smirking at her.

"What's wrong Blue Hair, scared?" She mocked making a 'come here' motion with her hand.

Yubin made a few steps forward, carefully walking closer to the vampire, paying attention to every little movement she made. When she felt she was close enough, she stopped. She knew Siyeon was just teasing her and wanted her to attack like a fool, running towards her, but she wasn't going to do that.

"I'm the vampire, you are the hunter... come on, it's your job to attack me" Siyeon chuckled, faking as if she was going to attack and Yubin fell for it, using her stick to block an attack that wasn't there.

Siyeon laughed and Yubin started to feel frustrated. 

"Are you here to teach me or to mock me?" The blue haired girl asked, placing the stick in front of her again. 

"I'm here to teach you how to fight and to teach you how to deal with vampires mocking you" Siyeon smirked, faking an attack again and just like the previous one, Yubin fell for it, blocking a fake attack.

Siyeon laughed again and Yubin took a deep breath, trying not to lose her temper.

"You see… The thing with vampires is that we are unpredictable" Siyeon said, moving forward once again, but this time Yubin wasn't going to fall for that again, she won't give her another chance to mock her in front of everyone. She stood still but this time the attack was real and Siyeon quickly bent down kicking Yubin's legs and making her fall down.

"Fuck" Yubin cursed as she landed on her back, sitting up to see Siyeon towering above her.

"Sometimes we attack and sometimes we don't. And now..." The vampire smirked, jumping backwards. "I won't attack. So get up, weakling"

Yubin got up, gritting her teeth and starting to walk towards Siyeon. She felt the anger rise and she wanted to attack, she wanted to show Siyeon that she wasn't weak. She ran towards the vampire, rotating her stick and constantly attacking her. Siyeon dodged or blocked every single swing and when she decided she had enough, she hit Yubin's chest with her hand, making the hunter fly back, falling hard on her back.

"That's my girl!" Minji cheered from the stands, putting her thumb up towards Siyeon. She had trained Siyeon and it had been a while since she saw her fight.

Yubin groaned as she put a hand on her back and tried to get back up. She used all her strength to push herself back up and once she did, she received a punch in the stomach, making her cough and fall on her knees this time.

Yubin put both hands on the ground, trying to stand up again, when she saw two feet right in front of her. She quickly grabbed her stick and she blocked Siyeon's kick with it, but the strength that the vampire put in the kick made her fly back a couple of meters again. Yubin coughed again, still laying down on the ground.

"Is that it, Blue Hair? I knew it would be easy but this is just laughable. No wonder you are frontline, you are just a distraction while the others do the real work" Siyeon chuckled, mocking her even more.

As soon as she finished her sentence, she felt something hitting her legs and she fell down butt first. Minji was right, she was overconfident. Yubin noticed that when she stepped closer, she put one foot at the left and one foot at the right of the stick and as soon as she was distracted, Yubin took it, swinging it and making the vampire trip. Yubin stood up, trying to stand.

"I am… the frontline… because I can take the hit better than they can" she hissed.

Siyeon jumped up without trouble and dusted the sand off her butt.

"Let us put that to the test, shall we?" She smirked, lunging at Yubin and kicking the stick out of her hands, immediately followed by a kick in her stomach. Yubin tried to balance herself when she felt a fist hitting her shoulder really hard, making her fall on the ground again.

At this point Gahyeon was whimpering at every hit Yubin received and Bora was uncomfortably shifting on her seat, but she was trying not to say anything. Yubin stood up once again, but she was too far away from her weapon, so she put her arms in front of her, waiting for the next attack as she slowly moved towards the stick.

"You want more? Sure, punches are free today" Siyeon laughed as she started punching Yubin who tried to block as many as she could, getting struck only a few times on her arms and shoulders.

As soon as the punches stopped, Yubin bent down, trying to surprise Siyeon with a fist from below, but the vampire saw that coming and she quickly blocked her fist and kicked her in the stomach, making her fall down again. 

"Is this how you guys 'train'?" Bora asked Minji who shook her head.

"Nope, the fights are used to measure someone's skill or to see if they made progress. So she fights Yubin now and tomorrow they start working on points she should improve" Minji explained.

"That makes sense but…" Bora started to say, but she didn't finish her sentence. 

"Why is she acting like that, Minji? Yubin is human for god's sake. She won't recover how we do!" Gahyeon said, hoping that Minji would stop this madness.

"I'm sure you'll treat her wounds well, kiddo. And it's like this for the first fight. Yubin has to know who the strongest of them two is" The oldest vampire reassured her.

"She knew that already, there is no reason for all of th-" Gahyeon tried to say, when she was stopped by a whimper coming from the arena. Yubin was laying on the ground and she was trying to reach her weapon with her hand when Siyeon stepped on it. 

"I'll tell you something, Blue Hair. With me… you learn fast or you won't even be able to stand" she said, kicking the stick away and watching Yubin weakly stand up once again.

Minji shook her head and stood up. This is what she feared for. Siyeon wasn't using this as training. At this rate she would severely hurt Yubin and Minji noticed the vampire was losing control. She didn't stop the match yet, but she stared at Siyeon waiting to see the confirmation that she was indeed losing control.

"Still getting up I see" Siyeon said, walking towards Yubin.

"I h-have… three strikes… t-to make. I made o-only one" Yubin said, finally able to reach her stick, placing it in front of her.

"The only thing... that you should do" Siyeon growled, clenching her fists "is st-" she wanted to say when she was interrupted by Minji.

"Stop!" The oldest woman yelled. "The match is finished. It's a draw" she announced. She saw that Siyeon was making this personal and she couldn't have that. Not when this was supposed to teach Yubin something.

"A draw?" Siyeon asked, turning towards Minji. "Does this look like a draw?" she protested when she heard Yubin make a step forward.

"I want t-to keep going" she said, looking at Minji with a serious expression. There was no way the fight was ending like this, she would feel too humiliated.

"Fine, but you are fighting me then. Singnie is way out of line" Minji said, glaring at Siyeon.

Yubin shook her head

"I want to… fight her. Just… 5 more minutes" Yubin asked, because this was getting personal. She knew Siyeon was attacking her like that not to test her abilities, but to mock her, to make her feel that she wasn't enough to protect Gahyeon. She wanted to show that she was wrong.

"Listen here, Yubin. Siyeon isn't doing what she is supposed to be doing. You are going to get hurt like this. You can fight me for f-" Minji tried to say when Yubin cut her off.

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I… I can't see that she's attacking me just to hurt me?" Yubin said, glaring at Siyeon. "But as I said… I don't have Bora's precision, I don't have Yoohyeon's speed, I'm not the strongest but… I can take the hit for others" she said, still looking at Siyeon. "And I won't go down"

"I'm not allowing this... ask Bora first Yubin, I'm having a little talk with Singnie in the meantime" Minji sighed.

Yubin weakly walked towards Bora and Gahyeon. 

"I'm not allowing this either, Bin" the tiny hunter said "She's clearly out of control and you are not learning anything from thi-" Bora tried to say when the blue haired girl cut her off.

"Please Bora, I don't want to give up! She hates me already, I want her to at least know that I don't quit. I might not be able to attack her but I can take her hit. Please sis" Yubin pleaded, almost holding herself up with her stick.

Before Bora could say anything else they heard a loud smack behind them. The three of them turned around to see Siyeon on the ground with Minji hovering above her.

"You want to fight like a loose vampire?! Not in my fucking house and definitely not against one of our team!" The oldest woman yelled.

"I was teaching her-" Siyeon tried to say when Minji took her by the collar.

"Teaching her what? How to be a punching bag??" Minji yelled again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"That's my role, isn't it? Be in the middle of the fight while you take down the enemies one by one" Yubin said, squeezing Minji's shoulder lightly. "Please let us keep going" 

"Yubin, Siyeon is out of control. She won't stop unless you're knocked down and can't get up. In a spar, when you knock someone down you normally help them up to go for a next challenge. This is not training, this is just a fight" Minji reasoned.

"I know" Yubin said, looking at Siyeon. Minji was still holding her by the collar and she was looking at the other way, not wanting to make eye contact with the hunter now. "But Minji… this won't change" Yubin whispered leaning towards Minji's ear, whispering so faintly to make sure that she was the only one listening. "It won't change if she doesn't understand that she can trust me and that I'm somehow worthy of her respect like she's worthy of mine. And she won't… if I quit now"

The older vampire shook her head again with a sigh.

"Fine, the match can continue but I will be on the field to ensure everyone's safety" The vampire finally gave in, nodding to Yubin.

The blue haired girl gave her a smile, and placed herself on her side of the field, with her weapon in her hands, ready to start again even though it was difficult to stand. She really wanted to gain Siyeon's respect and she wanted to make two more strikes… and she probably would ask for her reward another time… tonight she won't probably even be able to move.

"Alright, you two may begin, but if this gets out of hand again... you won't get off so easily this time, Singnie" Minji growled.

Siyeon stood up and glared at the blue haired girl. She had the chance to stop this instead she asked to keep going? Was she underestimating her? Didn't the vampire hit her enough already?

"Come on then Blue Hair. Show me what you got. I'll not be as hard... or I'll try to at least" Siyeon called out, challenging Yubin again.

Yubin clenched her fists on the stick and she started attacking the vampire, alternating stick attacks and kicks. Siyeon blocked them all but when she tried to fight back with a fist, Yubin bent down and hit her in the stomach with her weapon.

Gahyeon and Bora cheered, not expecting Yubin to actually be able to still put up a fight. She looked pretty defeated already. Siyeon stumbled back a little and rubbed her belly.

"Not bad, lucky hit though" she smirked.

"It wasn't a lucky hit… it was your mistake" Yubin dared to say, knowing that she probably would make the vampire infuriated. She didn't want Siyeon to treat her right because her leader wanted to, she wanted to gain Siyeon's respect in the right way. 

"Mistake, my ass" Siyeon growled, jumping on Yubin and easily knocking her down to the floor, jumping on top of her. She tried to punch Yubin but when she did, the hunter rolled to the side, making Siyeon punch the sand before getting kicked against the shoulder.

"Three strikes" Yubin weakly cheered, trying to find Gahyeon's eyes when she was thrown on the ground by a very angry Siyeon. The vampire took her by the collar and pushed her hard against the floor 

"Do you think you are worthy of something because you were able to 'hit' me three times, weakling?" She said again and Yubin had enough. 

"Why the fuck do you hate me like this? What do you want me to do to make you stop hating me?" Yubin yelled, trying to free herself from Siyeon's grip, hoping that Minji wouldn't step in yet.

"Because you are a no good player, fooling my sister! You will end up hurting her in the long run" Siyeon hissed, slamming her down against the ground again, still holding onto her collar.

"I am… not a player anymore" Yubin tried to say, taking hold of Siyeon's hands that were clenched on her collar. "I w- would do anything for her. I will protect her-" Yubin tried to say when she was slammed down again.

"Just... shut up. Don't make false promises with me you... you can't change" Siyeon weakly said.

"I thought… the same" Yubin said coughing "But she c-changed me' she said weakly, knowing that it was completely useless now, Siyeon won't believe her anyway. 

"Admit defeat" the vampire just whispered. "Say you lost and we can stop this. I w-want to... give you a chance... f-for Gahyeon. So p-prove me you changed"

"Do I have to say t-that I lost… to have that chance w-with you?" Yubin asked, coughing a couple of times. 

"Do you want me to make you lose officially?" Siyeon challenged in an irritated tone.

"Y- you can end it the way you p-prefer… if I have the chance t-to change your mind a-about me, I'm happy either w-way" Yubin said, still trying to free herself from Siyeon's grip. She was way too proud to admit that she was defeated, even though it was clear she was.

"Just fucking say you are defeated" Siyeon whisper-yelled punching Yubin's stomach with her fist, but not as hard as before.

"If it was the… other way around… would you a-admit defeat?" Yubin asked, trying to fight the voice in her head that was telling her to just say those damn words, to just say that she was defeated.

Siyeon had enough, she picked Yubin up and threw her to the ground a meter or so further. She offered her the chance to surrender and just walk away from this. If she didn't take it... then Siyeon wasn't responsible for what comes next.

Yubin rolled on the ground, feeling pain in every single part of her body. When she finally stopped, she tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She put her hands down on the ground, trying to push herself up, just to fall right back down.

"Yubin? Are you okay?" Minji asked from the sidelines, running in to hold Siyeon away. "I told you it wasn't good to continue this"

The blue haired girl smiled weakly to Minji

"I am… more than o-okay. I g-got what… I wanted" she reassured Minji. Now she had the chance to make Siyeon change her mind, she had the chance to gain her trust and the vampire told her that herself. 

"Yubin, I am not letting you fight anymore. I am forcing you to surrender" Minji explained, walking over to the girl and helping her up.

Yubin nodded, she wouldn't be able to make a single step anyway. 

"I'm o-okay with q-quitting now that I convinced h-her to give m-me a chance" Yubin replied to Minji, holding onto her tightly.

"Ughh, the both of you are way too stubborn" Minji sighed, helping her over to Bora and Gahyeon.

Bora quickly walked to them and Minji swifted Yubin's body in Bora's arms.

"Kid, you take the 'If you fall stand back up' way too seriously" Bora sighed, feeling really worried about Yubin's condition. "Will you help her?" She asked, turning towards Gahyeon who was quickly approaching Yubin.

"Of course" she said, taking Yubin in her arms. "What the fuck were you doing? We both knew you would lose but we were talking about training. You just fucking fought my sister one on one" Gahyeon freaked out.

"And I… won two t-things… by doing that" Yubin said, weakly but with a smile on her lips. Her body was hurting like hell… but she felt happy about what she had accomplished.

"You're stupid! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Gahyeon repeated, almost crying. She couldn't stand to see Yubin hurt like that.

Yubin didn't expect that at all and she cupped Gahyeon's cheek. 

"Hey, I'm okay" she reassured. "I just had to… to reach two...goals I had" she said, starting to cough right after, bringing a hand on her stomach. It really was hurting a lot.

"Two goals? What do you mean, honey?" Gahyeon asked curiously as she watched over to the arena where Bora, Siyeon and Minji were talking.

"I had to… strike Siyeon three times right? And that was the first goal and I managed, didn't I?" Yubin said with a weak smile. 

"I knew about that one, what was your second goal, I meant" the little vampire asked, looking in Yubin's eyes.

"I wanted her… to give me a chance with you" Yubin said, holding Gahyeon's gaze. "I wanted her to see that I-... I really have changed thanks to you. S- She said that I have a chance to prove to her… that I am changed" Yubin smiled, cupping Gahyeon's cheek.

"Did she really now? Why would she... did she say that because you kept getting up?" The pink haired girl wondered.

"I don't k-know" Yubin admitted "I said to her that.. I would do anything for you and to protect you" she added shyly "and she said she wanted to give me a chance to prove her that I really was changed"

"Hey, Gahyeon?" Minji interrupted their talk "Can you and Yubin come with me? I'll give you some vampire training if you are up for it. Meanwhile those can talk" she explained, pointing at Bora and Siyeon.

Gahyeon looked a little bit taken aback

"But Yubin probably needs to lay down, she's really hur-" Gahyeon tried to say but Yubin stopped her.

"I wouldn't miss your first vampire training for the world" Yubin said with a smile. Just drop me somewhere next to the field and I'll be okay" she reassured.

"We are actually not going to do combat. We are going to play hide and seek" Minji cheered, receiving confused looks from the two younger women. "You have to be able to smell your teammates from afar. So what we will do is this; I am going to blindfold you and Yubin can go hide somewhere in the house, don't worry, I'll help her get there. You just need to find her, purely on smell" Minji explained.

Gahyeon nodded excitedly and she took hold of the blindfold Minji handed to her, quickly wrapping it on her head to cover her eyes. 

"I'm ready" she said, moving her hands in the air, trying to feel if there was something next to her.

"Do you see anything beside darkness?" The leader asked as Gahyeon shook her head. "Great, now I also know Siyeon didn't lie when we used that in bed" the vampire added with a chuckle.

Gahyeon tried to hit Minji on the arm, unsuccessfully and hitting Yubin instead.

"Hey!! I think I had enough for today" Yubin chuckled, pouting a little. 

"Oh my god, sorry honey. Come here let me kiss it better" Gahyeon said, grabbing hold of Minji and kissing her lips when the older vampire quickly pushed her back.

"You are so lucky Yoohyeon isn't here, those are the wrong pair of lips you kissed, sweetie" Minji laughed.

Yubin looked at the scene with her mouth half open. Of course Gahyeon didn't do that on purpose and it was clearly an accident… but seeing Gahyeon's lips touching someone else's and not her own… it bothered her. 

The youngest vampire turned as red as a tomato. She just kissed Minji's soft lips instead of Yubin's!

"H-honey... I'm sorry... can you k-kiss me so I don't kiss Minji again?" She weakly asked.

Before Yubin could reply, Minji picked her up, starting to walk away.

"Since you don't know if she's mad or not, you will be more motivated to find her! Start counting" Minji chuckled, leaving Gahyeon there, alone.

"Minji!! Bring her back! You are mean!" Gahyeon yelled in the wrong direction as she sighed. "Well... better complete Minji's task then" she mumbled to herself, trying to filter out all the other scents to leave only Yubin's.

Once she found it, she noticed that she could smell Yubin's scent stronger than the others and she remembered something that Minji had explained to her. When vampires feed on humans, it's really easy for them to isolate their scent and follow them. And Gahyeon had bitten Yubin.

The youngest vampire started walking towards the house when she thought of something. How would she know when there was a wall or a door or even stairs in front of her? She didn't see anything.

She sighed and she started walking with her hands in front of her, trying to make sure that she wouldn't walk into something. She entered the house, closing the door behind her and she smelled the air.

She didn't know why but being blindfolded really strengthened her sense of smell. Minji really seemed to know what she was doing. Following the trail she came to the conclusion that it led upstairs. That was just great. Stairs.

She slowly made it up the first steps, tripping shortly after. She clenched her fists and she decided that she had to try, she was a vampire after all. She tried to turn herself towards the end of the stairs and to place herself as central as she could, making a big jump.

She landed on even ground but she didn't know if she reached the top of the stairs yet so she moved her foot around trying to feel if there was still a step to go, but there wasn't. She smelled that the source of the scent was really close as she walked into a room and heard the lock click behind her.

"Great! You arrived" Minji cheered. Now, one of us is to the left, the other to the right. Let's make it fun! Kiss the right one" she added with a chuckle.

Gahyeon went red as she thought about the fact that she involuntarily kissed Minji right in Yubin's face. She could hear that the older vampire was using her speed to switch their positions so Gahyeon didn't know where she was based on sound. This was making everything more difficult, because the scents were mixed. 

Gahyeon turned to her right, smelling the air there and doing the same for her left side but the scents were barely different.

"I really don't want to kiss the wrong person" Gahyeon said, sounding defeated. "The scents are mixed" she tried to say, but of course no one answered because they would give away their position. "Minji I don't know what to do. How do I filter these scents" she pleaded but again no one answered.

She closed her eyes eveb though she was blindfolded, but she needed to concentrate. She smelled the air and the scents seemed almost identical. She didn't know why but something was telling her to go left. She made a step to the left, slowly and feeling really insecure.

"I'm going to kiss you and... I hope I'm right. If not sorry, honey" Gahyeon apologized, wanting to put her hands on the person's shoulders and somehow letting them end up on their boobs. "I really hope this isn't Minji" Gahyeon yelled, retracting her hands and deciding to leave them next to her as she leaned in, successfully kissing their lips.

As soon as their lips touched, Gahyeon knew she was kissing the right person. She cupped Yubin's cheeks and seeing that Gahyeon knew she was kissing her, the blue haired girl kissed her back, moving her lips on the vampire's ones.

"You can keep going, I'm just going to take off the blindfold and wait until you two are done" Minji cheered, not wanting to interrupt something.

When Minji stepped closer to remove the blindfold from Gahyeon, the younger vampire pushed her away lightly with her hand. She felt like she was feeling everything amplified with the blindfold on. She could focus on the sensation better.

"Okay, you definitely are Siyeon's sister" Minji chuckled, sitting down on the bed. "Whenever you are ready, I'm here to talk" 

They kissed for a few more seconds, when Yubin pulled away. 

"Maybe you should talk with the girl you kissed earlier. She's trying to teach you something" the blue haired girl said, pretending to be offended as she took off Gahyeon's blindfold.

"I'm sorry, honey... you know that was an accident... I like your lips better anyway" Gahyeon pouted.

"Just go sit down on the bed with Minji… And bring me there as well please" she said. It was difficult to stand, let alone walk. Of course she wasn't angry with Gahyeon but she liked to tease her a little.

Gahyeon nodded and carefully picked her girlfriend up to lay her down on the bed.

"So kiddo, how was that?" Minji asked.

"Well… I think I liked it better because of the blindfold. I could feel the sensat-" Gahyeon tried to say when Minji cut her off.

"I meant the 'hunt', kiddo. Not the kiss" she chuckled. Gahyeon went red again as the other two laughed at her. 

"It was... difficult at first but... not being able to see somehow made it so... my smell worked way better" Gahyeon explained.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to notice. Our sense of smell works way better when we can't see" Minji explained. "And I have to say that with this hunt.. I've noticed something as well. You isolated her scent way more easily than you should have… in normal conditions" Minji explained, sounding a little bit angry.

"What do you mean, Minji?" The young vampire asked, worried at Minji's tone.

"I've watched you and you weren't just following the scent. You were following a memory of a taste… you were following something you know perfectly" Minji said, looking at both girls.

"Well... I should be able to isolate my girlfriend's smell right?" Gahyeon reasoned.

Minji was starting to have enough. Gahyeon was lying to her face. 

"Maybe I should show you the difference of me following Yubin's scent normally… or me following Yubin's scent after I do this" she said, slowly making Yubin tilt her head and slowly approaching her neck. She hoped that this could make Gahyeon stop lying. 

"Minji what the heck, don't bite her!" Gahyeon yelled, pushing Minji away. "Oh wait... is that what you meant?" She asked, suddenly realizing why Minji might be angry.

"Of course it was" Minji said, sounding annoyed. "We talked about it Gahyeon… and we said no biting. You are way too young to stay in control with a human"

"But Yubin asked me! And I stayed in control" the pink haired girl countered.

"So if she asked you to kill her, you would do it?" Minji asked "Because it's basically the same thing, Gahyeon. Losing control in a situation like that means killing her" she explained, pointing at Yubin.

"But she's not dead and-" Gahyeon tried to protest but Minji put a hand up to signal her to be quiet.

"It's high time for a lesson in control then" Minji sighed, taking out her knife and cutting her own arm. "Give me your arm Yubin"

"What? Are you crazy?" Gahyeon yelled, placing herself in front of Yubin. "She just had a huge fight with Siyeon, she's really weak-" Gahyeon tried to say, but Yubin caressed her head softly.

"It's okay" she reassured her with a smile, holding her arm out towards Minji.

"Take a step away from the bed Gahyeon" Minji instructed and Gahyeon did as she was told while Minji made a small cut in Yubin's arm to let some blood flow out. Now the room started to fill with the scent or Minji's sweet blood and Yubin's.

"W- what should I d-do now?" Gahyeon asked, making another step back, trying to control her breathing because the smell of blood was becoming too much.

"Stay in control while we have a nice chat" Minji responded in a normal tone of voice. "So Yubin, how was college today?"

"It was fine" Yubin said, looking at Gahyeon who was shaking her head trying to stay in control. "Boring as usual, but with Gahyeon I'm definitely less bored" she said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. What about you, kiddo? How was your day at college?" the older vampire asked, turning to Gahyeon.

"F- Fine" Gahyeon managed to say, feeling her fangs pushing on her lips. She thought back at when she bit Yubin, she thought at how delicious her blood tasted and her fangs came fully out. She leaned her back on the wall and looked down, trying not to react.

"Oh look! A little vampire joined our talk, Yubin. It's not polite to show your fangs, get them back in Gahyeon" Minji smiled.

"I can't" Gahyeon said, feeling like she was about to lose control "I w-want… her b-blood" she admitted.

"But Gahyeon... she just had a rough fight with Singnie... she's really weak you know..." Minji pouted, wanting to see Gahyeon's reaction. Checking if she could still think straight.

"I k-know" Gahyeon said, looking down and fighting against the voice that was telling her to just jump on the bed and bite Yubin. She needed to bite her…

"Have you experienced that before? Your fangs not going back in? That doesn't sound like control to me" Minji reasoned.

"It happens sometimes… They just… won't go back in" Gahyeon said, pushing her back impossibly closer to the wall, feeling the smell of their blood filling her lungs. She looked up at Yubin and made a step forward

"If I try to get closer to her… will you stop me if I lose control?" The younger vampire asked, looking at Minji.

"I will, don't worry about that. But we really have to train this Gahyeon..." Minji sighed.

"Is it that bad?" Gahyeon asked, trying once again to pull her fangs back in "Isn't it normal at my age?"

"It's normal... the training will be a little bit harder since you already decided to bite someone though" Minji explained, taking something to clean her and Yubin's little cut.

The blue haired girl sighed faintly.

"It's my fault… I asked her to bite me and I-... I didn't know it was a huge deal. W- What do you mean with 'the training will be a little harder'?" She asked worriedly.

"It means that it will be more difficult for her to resist since she already tasted real human blood of someone she liked" Minji explained. "But don't worry, I'll make it work"

"I'm sorry, Gahyeon" Yubin said, sounding defeated, but the younger vampire shook her head with a smile.

"As I told you… I had already imagined that while we were… you know… having sex. So… if you didn't ask, I would have asked you that shortly after" Gahyeon admitted.

"You're both at fault but don't worry, I know what it's like to be young and horny" Minji chuckled. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to it, I'm gonna go check on the others"

"Shouldn't you check on us? I still have a little problem here" Gahyeon protested, pointing at her fangs. 

"I will help you take care of that" Yubin said softly "I already did the first time you showed them to me" the blue haired girl said.

"See your girlfriend is pretty good at vampire stuff. It's pretty simple actually to get them back in, just focus on your breathing and calm down" Minji explained. "See you kids"

Minji quickly walked out of the door and Gahyeon sighed, trying to put the fangs back in once again but failing. 

"Come here" Yubin said with a smile, patting the covers right beside her on the bed and whimpering a little due to the pain caused by the movement.

Gahyeon shyly sat down, embarrassed by the fact she couldn't control her fangs.

"Just look at me and focus on your breathing" Yubin whispered placing a kiss on Gahyeon's forehead.

Gahyeon did as she was told. She focused on Yubin's eyes and she started breathing steadily. She cupped the blue haired girl's cheek and she rubbed her thumb on her cheek, suddenly feeling more relaxed.

"Just like that, baby girl, relax" Yubin cooed, combing her pink hair and pulling Gahyron's head closer to her shoulder to rest on it.

The vampire rested her head on Yubin's shoulder, still focussing on her breathing. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, with Yubin gently caressing her hand with hers and humming something really calming. Gahyeon smiled, feeling her fangs slowly making their way back in.

"You're doing great, baby girl" Yubin complimented her, kissing her head. "Is it okay for you if we watch a movie tonight?"

Gahyeon nodded turning towards Yubin to kiss her lips, now that her fangs weren't a problem anymore. 

"I was thinking… Since it's early and the others are busy, maybe we can rest a little bit. I'm sure you need it" Gahyeon suggested as she looked at Yubin's legs, now full of bruises. A little bit of sleep could help.

"Sounds perfect! Let's get some rest and after we can watch that movie" Yubin cheered laying down.

"I just need to do a little something before" Gahyeon said, quickly taking hold of Yubin's arm and placing a kiss on every bruise she could see. She did the same with the other arm and she delicately pulled up her shirt as well, placing kisses on the girl's belly and stomach.

"Now those should heal better" Gahyeon smiled, lying down next to Yubin and pulling the covers over the two of them. "Have a nice rest, honey"

The blue haired girl snuggled closer to Gahyeon, placing herself in the vampire's arms. 

"Now I'm sure I will have a nice rest" she mumbled with a smile, already feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, they really motivate and help us a lot. Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: What Scream outfits are your favorite? The white (mv) , the red (striped ones) or the black (dresses from mv) ones? (Red are the striped ones they used for the stages)

Authors' answers:

Nyle: Black  
Cristina: Black


	44. Chapter 44

Siyeon was wiping away some dust from her shirt after the training with Yubin when she got suddenly smacked behind the head. 

"And you call THAT a training? You think you taught her something?" Bora yelled, looking furious.

"I taught her that she shouldn't mess with me. And in doing so I measured her skill" Siyeon defended herself with a scoff when Bora hit her head again.

"And how did you measure her skill exactly? You didn't even let her get up! That wasn't a training Siyeon, it was a fight. And it was a vampire versus human fight!" Bora yelled again.

"I measured it! And I concluded that she's not ready to fight strong vampires, but don't worry, I'll make her ready" Siyeon responded.

"How? Killing her before the actual fight?" Bora scoffed, crossing her arms on her chest. "Look, I didn't stop the fight because I know Yubin is so damn proud that she would have hated me for that… but you were out of control, Siyeon" Bora said angrily.

"Maybe I was... I admit that. But I won't kill her. I might not like her but... we need her and you and Gahyeon love her" the vampire tried to calm her down.

"Damn right I love her. And I'm telling you, Siyeon, I will be a pain in the ass for you if something happens to her. So you better get her ready for the fight" Bora threatened, but her voice got a little bit softer.

"Hey, I promise you I'll prepare her. I don't hate her anymore... she... she showed me how much she cared about my sister..." she admitted.

Bora sighed, walking closer to Siyeon and taking two handfuls of the vampire's shirt.

"You finally opened your eyes. She's been trying to show you that for weeks. If she knew she had to let you beat her up to show it, I'm sure she would have done that sooner" Bora said, resting her head on Siyeon's chest.

"Weren't you angry at me? Why are you suddenly putting your head on my chest? I messed up, right?" Siyeon whispered.

"You did. But you admitted it and you said you don't hate Yubin anymore" Bora replied. "And I missed you" she whispered, tightening her grip on Siyeon's shirt. The truth was that they didn't have the chance to talk about what happened during the big meeting. Bora had called Siyeon 'her girl' and the vampire didn't really look happy about it. 

"I missed you too. It's been so long since we had a one-on-one talk. I... I feel like I kind of neglected you and I'm sorry for that" the vampire admitted.

Bora raised her shoulders, not wanting to look at Siyeon in the eyes.

"You probably had your reasons to do that" she said weakly.

"I had a reason but... it shouldn't have come between us. So I'm sorry, Bora"

"What was that reason?" Bora asked, not wanting to let Siyeon off so easily. "If I get put aside, I would like to know why" she whispered.

"Just... Gahyeon leaving us and then Minji that... she just upset me in a fight, don't worry too much about it. I'm over it and I'm happy to be here with you" 

"Is this about the fact that you and Minji still kiss each other?" Bora said, sounding defeated. Yoohyeon told her the night she spoke with Minji about that. She needed to vent and she thought that Bora deserved to know.

"We don't anymore actually. She said she couldn't anymore" the vampire admitted.

"But you could?" Bora asked in a whisper, still resting her head on Siyeon's chest, because she didn't want to look up.

"Bora... We've been kissing for more than 200 years. I know it's hard for humans to understand but... that kiss has nothing to do with love or anything... it's a way to comfort and make sure the other is alright" Siyeon tried to explain.

"This is not about humans or vampires, Siyeon. Minji… she was ready to let that go. But you are not" Bora whispered.

"I don't like change, Bora. You don't know what that... kiss... meant to me through the years"

Bora finally dared to look up and she could see it in Siyeon's eyes, how much that kiss meant. 

"Do you love her?" Bora asked, out of the blue.

"I don't. But I did have a crush more than 200 years ago. But I swear to you that it isn't the case now" the vampire whispered.

"You don't need to swear anything to me" Bora said, raising her head and making a step back "It was just a question, you don't own me explanations, since there is nothing going on between us" she said, putting some distance between them.

"Isn't there? This? Is this nothing, Bora?" Siyeon asked with a little voice, looking straight in the hunter's eyes.

"Apparently yes, this is nothing" Bora said, moving her finger between her and Siyeon. "You just like to tease me and kiss me and… that's it"

"That's not it, Bora. I don't kiss anyone. I really don't. That night on the hill, you remember? That was real, Bora" Siyeon whispered, reaching for the small girl's hand.

Bora pulled her hand back, scoffing.

"It was so real, that the night after that you wrapped a hand around my neck when you thought Minji was in danger. I-... I acted on instinct pointing that knife at Minji because I didn't know her but you… Siyeon, you knew it was me" Bora said, taking another step back.

"It was instinct for me too, Bora. Do you really think that was the first time someone pointed a knife at her? And can you tell me with certainty that you wouldn't have done that if you knew it was Minji" the vampire tried to justify herself.

"I wouldn't have done the same if it was you" Bora whispered so faintly that she couldn't even hear her own voice. Of course she would protect Yoohyeon but she would have a lot of trouble pointing a weapon against Siyeon.

"See? We... we are more alike than you think... we both care about Minji and Yoohyeon respectively... I really care about you but, that knife was technically able to kill her"

"I- I don't think you got what I said… but it doesn't matter" Bora sighed, not wanting to argue about this anymore. They were on different pages and Bora knew that now. "I'll go find Yubin to see how she's doing" she whispered.

"Bora, please... I... I care about you, really! I- It's just hard to change after all that time but... I'm sure that you... that you can make it easier" Siyeon tried.

"I don't think I can" Bora admitted, turning towards Siyeon once again. "Yubin and Gahyeon are basically living together, Yooh and Minji met every single night… and we barely see each other. And the last time we saw each other alone, it was just a coincidence" Bora said weakly. "I'm probably just not the right person for you"

"Bora... you are starting to make me feel things. I'm just s-scared to open up I guess? In all honesty. I have never been with anyone for real" Siyeon admitted "but... we can work on it, we can meet regularly... I would like that"

"Siyeon… I- I can try that but please, please don't say this if you don't really think that we could work out. Because I-... I really like you and I don't want to risk fall in deep just to find out that you were playing with me" Bora pleaded.

"I'm not playing with you! Of course I'm not" Siyeon said, cupping her face with both her hands. "I truly believe that we can work out, Bora"

Bora nodded weakly, walking fast towards Siyeon and hugging her.

"I miss… my Siyeon. I miss the woman who took me to the overlooking hill that night" Bora admitted weakly, fighting back the tears.

"I promise you that you will see that woman very soon. I promise that I will take you out somewhere interesting again and I promise that I will make you feel special" the vampire smiled.

Bora nodded against Siyeon's shoulder, but she just stayed silent. She never really had a real relationship except for Yoohyeon, but they weren't lovers. She never felt the need to look for someone else. She had Yoohyeon and she had her sister and she was fine like that. But now something had changed. Since when she met Siyeon, she felt like something was missing. Even when she was happy with the others… there was that little missing piece.

"Bora... can I k-kiss you?" Siyeon whispered, brushing her thumb on Bora's cheeks and looking in her eyes.

Bora raised her eyes and she looked straight in Siyeon's ones. She nodded slowly, pulling the vampire closer by her waist. She felt really sad about everything that was going on, but she couldn't just deny Siyeon that kiss. She couldn't and she didn't want to.

Siyeon smiled and slowly placed her lips on those of the hunter's just wanting to feel them again since for what felt like ages. Those nice, soft lips that perfectly fit with hers.

After a couple of moments Siyeon smiled into the kiss, loving how Bora'-s lips felt on hers. As soon as the small hunter felt Siyeon smiling against hers, she started moving her lips slowly against hers. The smaller woman gently placed her hands on Siyeon's collar and pulled her closer when she felt Siyeon mimicking her movements so that they were in sync.

Bora missed that feeling way too much. When she was kissing Siyeon she felt complete. But she was being eaten alive by the fear of Siyeon not feeling the same way. She pulled the vampire even closer, kissing her more hungrily.

"Bora" Siyeon tried to say when Bora made it more intense. "I w-wanted to show you by a soft k-kiss"

"You wanted… to show me… what?" Bora asked, between kisses, still kissing Siyeon hungrily.

"That I c-care about you... that this isn't j-just to tease" Siyeon explained, trying to resist to prove her point.

"You will have to… show me that with actions. I can't think straight… when I kiss you…So I wouldn't notice" Bora admitted, pulling away a little bit and locking eyes with Siyeon.

"I w-will show you but... do you r-really want to kiss me like that when you are not sure? I w-was trying to keep it calm but... is that not good?" Siyeon asked with a little smile.

"It is good… your kisses are always good" Bora whispered. "And I- I'm still not sure but… what I feel has to mean something, right?" She said weakly "I've been rational all my life, I've worried about consequences all my life… Maybe I should just take a leap of faith for this one" Bora whispered, locking eyes with Siyeon.

"What do you mean with that? I'm sure I feel something too but... what do you mean by not being rational?"

"I mean that my head is telling me to run away from you, it's telling me that you are not really into me like I am into you. But I don't want to trust my mind this time" Bora whispered, caressing Siyeon's cheek. 

"M-maybe... you should tell your mind... that it is wrong" Siyeon whispered "but I'll do my best to... convince it"

"I told you I don't care about my mind this time" Bora replied, pulling Siyeon closer. "I want to take this leap of faith with you… and I'll take the consequences of that" 

"I'm glad... and I will promise you... I won't let Minji get in between this. This thing. This is us" Siyeon reassured her.

That was all Bora needed. Nothing less and nothing more. She wrapped her arms around Siyeon's neck and she pulled up her legs, wrapping them around Siyeon's waist, looking the vampire in the eyes.

"You know... for a small girl, you're not the easiest to carry" Siyeon whispered, kissing Bora's ear.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" Bora whispered back, bowing her head on Siyeon's neck, biting it lightly.

"I'm saying that these little legs of you are quite strong" Siyeon said "And this right here, is quite distracting" putting her hands on Bora's butt to support her.

"Oh is it?" Bora chuckled, "I'm sorry, you should probably put me back down, so it won't distract you anymore" she teased.

"Nah, I already did the effort to support you, I'm not putting you back down again, tiny hunter" Siyeon whispered, teasing the girl about her height again.

"Hey… I might be small, but as you see I have no problems climbing on people" Bora protested. "My height won't be a problem for us" she teased, biting Siyeon's neck again but harder this time.

"Everyone can climb on people" Siyeon said "and are you seriously biting a vampire? Tiny woman?"

"I am! And why are you not moaning right now?" Bora asked, pouting and looking a little disappointed. 

"Oh... I'm doing my best not to... I want you to work h-harder. Cause right now... maybe your height is h-hindering us" she teased.

"Am I not working hard enough though?" Bora asked, kissing Siyeon's neck, and tightening her grip on the vampire's waist with her legs.

"You did the same last time, so m-maybe I want you to w-work harder, sweetie" Siyeon whispered in ear again.

"What do you want me to do?" Bora whispered in Siyeon's ear as well, biting her lobe lightly and pulling it a little.

"M-maybe a tiny woman like you, also h-has a tiny brain so she c-can't come up with something herself" Siyeon asked herself putting a hand under her own chin and faking as if she was thinking.

"If I let go of your neck… will you keep me up?" She asked, whispering in Siyeon's ear, trailing a finger down on the vampire's neck. "I might need my hands somewhere else"

"Sure! I have a lot of space to hold you up right here" Siyeon smirked, squeezing her butt "so I think it will be alright"

"Nice" Bora said with a little smirk, carefully letting go of Siyeon's neck, to see if the vampire would keep her up. She cupped Siyeon's cheek with a hand, while the other one trailed down on her neck again, in between her breasts, until it reached her abdomen.

"See, I can keep you up, Bora... I wouldn't let you fall. Yet" Siyeon teased, pecking her nose.

"Yet?" Bora asked, suddenly slipping her hand under Siyeon's shirt.

"I mean... you are not struggling to balance yourself yet so... it's fine for me" the vampire replied with a chuckle, liking the hand on her belly.

"Why should I be struggling to balance myself?" Bora challenged, trailing up with the hand, pulling up the shirt with it as well. "This feels nice" she whispered, bending down on Siyeon's ear.

"I don't know? Because my eyes make you weak or something? And does it feel nice? I agree, my skin is marvelous! You know that the kids and Minji are upstairs right, in the house?" The vampire smirked.

"And? They can see us from the window?" Bora teased, letting her hand move up again, until she reached Siyeon's bra. She locked eyes with the vampire and she slowly slipped her fingers under it, totally surprising the vampire.

Siyeon bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan before answering the hunter.

"I'm j-just saying that they... c-could come down anytime... and s-see us!" 

"And would that be a problem?" Bora challenged again. Moving her fingers a little, without breaking eye contact.

"E-exhibitionist much?" Siyeon said with a raise of her eyebrows, biting her bottom lip a little harder this time.

"Are you saying that I should stop, then? Because they could see us? If that's what you want, I will" Bora said, teasingly removing her fingers from under Siyeon's bra, really slowly.

"God no!" The vampire responded way too quickly. "I just wanted to w-warn you that we are kind of in p-plain sight"

"Wow, needy much?" Bora teased, trailing her hand towards Siyeon's back, letting it stall on the elastic of the vampire's bra, teasingly.

"You know... even if they come down. There isn't exactly much that they can see, right Siyeon? Just you holding me up. What's wrong with that?" She asked, tapping her fingers on Siyeon's back.

"I-... You really want to unclasp it?" Siyeon asked, trying to keep a steady voice even if she was totally losing her mind. "W- What if they see?"

"See what? Your breasts would still be covered by the shirt. And we can hide the bra somewhere" Bora replied, looking down at her own pants.

"W-What?" Siyeon stuttered, looking in Bora's eyes to see if she was serious about it. "S- Shouldn't we go to the bedroom at least?" 

"Which one? The one the kids and Minji are probably in, or the one you share with Minji?" Bora chuckled. "And why do we need the bedroom to take off your bra and hide it in my pants?"

"I can s-simply tell Minji n-not to come in" Siyeon tried to say. "And I don't know… we a-are in our back garden and… I don't know" 

"Really? Where's the fun in telling her what we are doing? This is way more exciting, Siyeon" Bora whispered, still teasingly tapping Siyeon's back.

"F-Fine" Siyeon said quickly, adjusting her hands on Bora's butt to be sure to support her. "But kiss me" she added.

"I'll kiss you while taking this thing off, miss 'I don't want to moan for Bora' "Bora chuckled, placing her lips on Siyeon's and finally unclasping the vampire's bra.

Siyeon pulled Bora closer as soon as she felt the bra unclasped. Bora poked her right arm, to signal her that she needed to take the bra off of her. Siyeon held out her right arm, holding Bora only with her left one and then she did the same with the other one, while Bora gently took off her bra.

When it was completely off Bora looked at it and smirked.

"Looks like good quality. Black definitely fits you! Let's store this in a good place" Bora whispered, stuffing it in her pants.

"You a-are unbelievable" Siyeon whispered, looking in Bora's eyes. "And now what?"

"I don't know, but do tell me, why am I unbelievable?" The small woman smirked, caressing Siyeon's cheek.

"Because you know how to take what you want" Siyeon said smiling and she leaned in to kiss Bora's lips.

"Referring to... the bra... or these?" Bora asked between kisses, placing both her hands under the vampire's shirt and on her boobs.

"B- Both" Siyeon stuttered, trying her best not to moan… yet. The small hunter chuckled and started moving her hands a little.

"You know you are not getting that bra back right? It's mine now" Bora smirked, kissing Siyeon again and licking her lips.

"I literally just bought that" Siyeon protested. "And why would you want to keep it? We don't even have the same size" she asked confused.

"I'm not going to wear it silly! I'll just keep it in my room as a trophy, knowing these two babies have been in there" She replied, squeezing Siyeon's breasts.

This time Siyeon couldn't help but let out a low moan, squeezing Bora's butt.

"A trophy?" She whispered "Are my boobs that important?" 

"They are pretty important. But come on, the first bra I got to take off of you, I need that in my room" Bora chuckled with a seductive gaze.

"The first? So you plan on taking more off of me?" Siyeon teased, brushing her lips against Bora's.

"Of course I am" Bora said, pecking her lips. "Unless you don't wear one of course"

"You wish" Siyeon teased, pecking Bora's lips as well.

"They feel pretty real to be a 'wish', you know" Bora chuckled, squeezing Siyeon's boobs again.

The vampire let out a soft and low moan again, looking Bora in the eyes.

"You already took a few things you want... w-what else do you want, tiny hunter"

Bora bent down to Siyeon's ear.

"Everything" she whispered, biting her lobe and trailing even lower to bite her neck.

"Everything?" Siyeon said in a high pitched tone. "It's hard to give you t-that. I c-can't give you our house f-for example... Gahyeon and Minji w-wouldn't like that. Same for our car"

"Everything… about your body and mind" Bora teased, knowing that Siyeon was starting to lose it.

That sentence sent a straight shiver down the vampire's spine. Feeling her legs go weak for a second.

"Bora... w-we are outside" she whispered.

"And what about it?" Bora teased again, noticing that Siyeon had to adjust herself not to fall, taking Bora down with her.

"We r-really s-shouldn't... here..." was the only thing the vampire managed to say, looking straight in Bora's eyes that were teasingly gazing at her. Everything about her was perfect. Those beautiful eyes, that long gorgeous nose, her soft lips, everything.

"We shouldn't 'here'?" Bora asked with a smirk "So… you want to? Just not here?"

"You... r-really know how to... push my buttons" Siyeon whispered.

"And you know how to push mine" Bora whispered back, squeezing Siyeon's breasts a little bit harder.

"I didn't... mean my breasts, idiot!" Siyeon said with a moan, biting her lip afterwards.

"I know what you meant… I just wanted to hear your sweet moans again" Bora chuckled. 

"You are making this REALLY difficult for me, Bora" the vampire admitted.

"You're such a bottom" the hunter just replied with a laugh.

"I-... I am not" Siyeon protested, lying. "It's just.. it's you. You have this effect on me" the vampire admitted. 

"Great to see me and Minji both can turn our 'not bottom' vampire into a useless bottom then" the hunter teased.

"Stop mentioning Minji" Siyeon said, locking eyes with Bora. "This is about us"

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to demonstrate how much of a real useless bottom you are" Bora whispered with the most evil smirk.

"And you can't do that yourself, without bringing Minji into this?" Siyeon replied, smirking and holding up Bora with one arm, bringing the other hand up, tucking a strand of hair behind Bora's ear.

"I could... but I'm lazy and... I really don't wanna do an extra effort to prove an obvious point, wolf" the small hunter teased, poking the vampire's nose.

"Fine then" Siyeon said, scoffing and suddenly putting Bora back on the ground, surprising her. "I guess I'm not worthy of extra effort" she said, fixing her shirt and making sure that it wasn't noticeable that she wasn't wearing a bra anymore.

"Are you really doing this right now, Siyeon?" Bora asked, putting her hands on the vampire's clothed breasts. "Fine, maybe I'll do an extra effort to prove you're a bottom... pick me up, my wolf" she whispered in a hot, breathy voice.

Siyeon locked eyes with Bora and she felt something in her stomach. She always thought she was just a bottom because she's basically been only with Minji. And with Minji you were a bottom...or you were a bottom. There wasn't that much of a choice. But what if she wanted to be a top this time? Bora had no idea of what was coming for her.

She picked Bora back up, just like she did before, but this time before the small girl started doing whatever she wanted she looked her in the eyes with a confident look.

"Go on then... try to prove your point, I'll show you the opposite after, little one" the vampire said with a little growl.

"You think you can prove the opposite?" Bora chuckled, putting her hands back under Siyeon's shirt. The vampire smirked looking in Bora's eyes and the hunter saw it… the change in those eyes. 

"You were probably a top your whole life and I respect that… but I'm a vampire, remember that" She whispered, totally unbothered by Bora's hands.

"You're a vampire... b-but also a bottom. Right?" Bora asked, suddenly sounding a little bit unsure. She shook that feeling off and started squeezing Siyeon's breasts a bit more, hoping to get the same reactions as before.

"You have no idea of what it's like to be taken by a top vampire" She whispered, trying to ignore Bora's hands "Don't you want to try that?" She whispered, bringing a hand behind Bora's neck, pulling her closer.

"Maybe o-once" Bora stuttered. She couldn't deny that Siyeon's sentence kind of excited her. "But it would also... be really cool to... have a vampire under me" Bora whispered, putting herself even closer to Siyeon and moving her hands freely.

"Do you think you can handle a vampire under you?" Siyeon teased, tightening her grip on the back of Bora's neck, because of the sensation the hunter's hands were giving her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Bora smirked. "The r-real question is... do you think you can h-handle ME?" She added squeezing Siyeon's right boob a little bit harder.

Siyeon let out a low moan and she wasn't able to cover that up with something. She wanted to show Bora that she was wrong, she really wanted to have the hunter under her, but at the same time… she was dying to see Bora on top of her. She felt her fangs pushing a little against her lower lip and for the first time in a long time she felt like she was losing control. And it was because of Bora.

"Suddenly the wolf doesn't have anything more to say huh? I mean, our bottom vampire is here... holding me up, without a bra... in her own back garden" Bora smirked.

"S-Stop it" Siyeon said weakly, closing her eyes and trying to regain control of herself. But Bora didn't quite catch how serious this was becoming for Siyeon and she let her hands squeeze harder.

"Why w-would I stop when you're clearly liking this, wolf? I think I'm proving my point pretty well here. Don't you think so?" The small hunter chuckled, kissing Siyeon's nose again.

Siyeon tried her best to not let her fangs show. This never happened to her and it was getting scary. When she lost control during this type of things in the past, she was with Minji and the leader had no problems with keeping her under control. But if Siyeon lost control now, what would happen? How could Bora keep her in control? 

"Stop it" she repeated, with her eyes still closed, hoping that Bora would listen to her this time.

The hunter heard the genuine tone in her voice and put a little distance between them. Slowly pulling her hands from under Siyeon's shirt.

"Are you... are you a-alright?" She asked, hoping that she didn't do anything wrong.

Siyeon carefully put the hunter down, shaking her head and making a few steps back. She turned to the other side as her fangs came out. She started breathing faster, desperately trying to regain control. She thought about screaming Minji's name, because she knew she was the only one able to keep her in control, but she really didn't want Bora to see that.

"Don't come closer" she warned Bora in a really low voice.

"Siyeon? Did I... did I do something wrong" the hunter asked, making a step closer and reaching out her hand to cup the vampire's cheek. "Hey, talk t-to me please"

Siyeon pushed her hand away, showing her her fangs and letting out a low growl. 

"I said don't come closer!" she yelled, making a few steps back and startling Bora.

"Wait... d-did I cause that?" Bora asked, a little bit unsure of what to do. She just stayed in place and didn't come closer like the vampire asked. This was a lot more serious than she thought. She thought Siyeon was playing at first.

"It's m-my fault. I lost...control" Siyeon managed to say, trying to reassure Bora. She shook her head, trying to push away the thoughts that were filling her mind right now. She could see herself attacking Bora, she could see herself drinking from her totally out of control. The more those thoughts filled her head, the less control she had. "Call Minji. Now!" She screamed, breathing impossibly fast.

"Wait... how? W-what? How c-can someone l-like you lose con-" Bora tried to say when Siyeon growled again.

"Call. Minji" she repeated, staring Bora straight in the eyes. The hunter nodded and ran a bit closer to the house, shouting for Minji to come down, hoping she could hear her.

Bora ran upstairs, desperately calling for Minji. The vampire walked out of a room, looking at Bora with a confused expression.

"I- It's Siyeon! She's out of control" Bora said with pleading eyes "I don't know h-how… I don't know what happened" she said, pointing downstairs.

"Fuck" Minji breathed out, running downstairs too fast for Bora to follow. The hunter ran down as fast as she could and when she walked outside she saw Minji trying to approach Siyeon, really slowly. 

"You don't want to do this in front of her, right Singnie?" Minji tried to say, walking towards Siyeon who was growling at her.

"I l-lost... control... Minji" Siyeon said between breaths. "I w-want her... I... I need her" the youngest vampire added, looking at Bora standing behind Minji with an apologetic look.

"I- I'm here" Bora said, stepping a little bit closer, not understanding what Siyeon meant. 

"She wants you dead, right now, Bora. So you better step back" Minji yelled, signaling Bora to stop. 

"D-d-dead? She wants... to kill me?" Bora asked in a soft voice. "But w-we... we h-had a moment? Why?" She asked, not understanding this at all.

"M-Make her go inside" Siyeon growled, making a step towards Minji in a threatening way.

"No, Siyeon. She needs to see this. She needs to see what happens if a vampire loses control. The three of them need to know" Minji whispered, preparing herself to fight. She could feel Bora's heartbeat increase and she turned towards her with an apologetic smile.

"She doesn't want to kill you on purpose. She physically needs you… maybe too much. And she feels the need to drink from you… but being out of control she wouldn't be able to stop" Minji explained.

"B-but she's a s-strong vampire like you... you t-trained her? Even Gahyeon can... stay in control. D-did I do something w-wrong?" Bora asked, wanting an explanation from Minji.

"Everyone is different and everyone has a different past… she needs to be controlled-" Minji tried to say, but Siyeon couldn't let that happen. She growled and ran to Minji, dragging her to the ground with her.

"Don't fucking tell her that! She doesn't need to know, Minji" Siyeon growled, taking Minji by the collar.

"She does, if she's going to be with you… and you know it. Unless you want to kill her while being out of control" Minji whispered, taking hold of Siyeon's hands on her collar. "Try to calm down, Siyeon, or I will have to do it myself"

"You have... a lot of nerve Minji... you change... and now... you're keeping me from... doing the same... with Bora" Siyeon said between breaths, looking Minji in the eyes.

"I'm keeping you from killing her, Siyeon" Minji tried to say in a calm tone. She knew that the younger vampire didn't lose control just for Bora. She was overwhelmed with everything that was happening in this period and even though Siyeon tried not to make a scene about Minji's decision to not kiss her anymore, the leader knew that she was devastated by it.

"I don't... want to kill her Minji... I just... n-need her! She makes me... go insane" Siyeon growled, tightening her grip on Minji's collar. "She's so... a-amazing"

"I'm sure she is" Minji said, bringing a hand on Siyeon's cheek. "But you don't need her because she's amazing right now, do you? You want to feed on her" 

"I want to... to taste how amazing she is on the... inside as well" Siyeon admitted, baring her fangs even more. "She... she did things to me... a lot of them"

Minji noticed Siyeon's fangs and she knew the younger vampire wasn't calming down at all.

"Siyeon listen to yourself!" she whispered, but when she raised her eyes to look at Siyeon, she saw the way she was looking at Bora… and she knew what was about to happen. "Don't you dare, wolf! You haven't been this bad for over 200 years! Get a hold of yourself, or I'll make you" the leader threatened.

Siyeon was too lost in her thoughts, she couldn't take her eyes away from Bora. She wanted her and she wanted her right now. She needed to feel her and taste her. The hunter locked eyes with her and she had never seen that gaze in Siyeon's eyes. She was looking at her how a predator looks at its prey. 

Siyeon got up and started walking towards Bora when Minji grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back down on the ground.

"Did you not hear what I fucking said? Get a hold of yourself for god's sake!" Minji yelled.

"D- Don't hurt her" Bora whispered, seeing how hard Siyeon's back collided with the ground. The hunter made a few steps forward with her arm held up, not wanting anyone to get hurt. 

"I won't hurt her... or I'll try not to... but she has to calm down. I... I don't know why she started a-acting like this... this shouldn't happen" Minji responded, a little bit confused.

"It… it was my fault. She asked me to stop but I-... I thought she was playing and I didn't stop" Bora explained on the verge of tears. "I didn't want this to happen"

Minji shook her head, quickly turning to the hunter to flash her a reassuring smile.

"The fact that she wanted you to stop meant that she was already having trouble. That shouldn't happen in the first place" Minji explained, turning back to Siyeon. "Didn't I teach you better than this, Singnie?!" She yelled in the younger vampire's face.

"Maybe… m-maybe it's you then" Bora whispered. "I think she… she's angry at you and I shouldn't have brought up the topic" 

Minji knew that that was probably it. She had a hunch that Siyeon was pretending to be okay but she chose to trust her friend. But she clearly wasn't okay.

"Look Singnie, I know you don't like change and I get that. But believe me when I say it doesn't change how I feel about you! Just don't be stupid and make Bora the victim of this, do you hear me?" Minji reasoned with the vampire under her.

"This isn't about you!" Siyeon growled. Yes, she was angry at Minji, but something about Bora triggered her reaction that was amplified by everything she was holding inside. "You made your fucking choice, now I'll make mine!" She yelled, growling at her.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Siyeon" Minji threatened. She had enough of this behaviour and let out her fangs, together with her ice blue killer nails. "You're stopping this right now"

Bora gasped seeing Minji letting out her fangs, knowing that she was about to fight Siyeon.

"S- Stop please" she said, running towards Minji and putting her hands on the vampire's shoulders. "Don't fight!" She pleaded.

"My words don't work, Bora! What else do you want me to do?" Minji asked with such a voice that sent a shiver down Bora's spine. Now it was obvious why Minji was the leader of this pack.

"I-... Can I try?" Bora whispered, looking at Siyeon. "If I'm t-the cause of this...maybe I can make her stop" she said weakly.

"Fine" Minji sighed, pinning Siyeon's hands to the ground so that she wouldn't be able to do anything. "Go ahead, she shouldn't be able to do anything"

Bora bent down slowly, looking in Siyeon's eyes. 

"I'm sorry… I should have s-stopped when you asked me to" she said weakly, trying to bring a hand on Siyeon's cheek.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the oldest vampire warned her, looking at the hunter.

Bora nodded, slowly retracting her hand, putting it on Siyeon's arm instead, caressing it slowly. 

"Siyeon? A-Are you listening to me?" The hunter asked weakly, seeing that the vampire was breathing heavily while looking away. She didn't turn her head to look at Bora but she just nodded, to show that she was indeed listening to her voice.

"I will find a way… to avoid this. We can w-work on it together" Bora said softly, squeezing Siyeon's arm a little. 

"I don't think it's that easy Bora... she was never really one to lose control. She has always been really composed. I really don't know what triggered this" Minji sighed.

Bora stood up slowly as tears streamed down her cheeks

"You and Yoohyeon… and Yubin and Gahyeon. You are helping each other… Yoohyeon is happier since when she has you and Yubin is… she's a better person since when she's with Gahyeon. I am… I am making her feel worse" she explained weakly.

"Hey, no, absolutely not! You can take it from me when I say she got attached to you. A lot. She's happy Bora. She's just reacting a little different for some reason. The only thing this proves is... that you're special to her" Minji tried to reassure her, looking back at Siyeon. "Isn't that right, Singnie?"

Siyeon growled, looking at Minji, but she nodded weakly. Bora looked at her and she didn't know what to think. Siyeon was always composed and she was clearly the most rational of the vampires, the one who didn't let herself get driven by feelings… what changed?

"Singnie? Will you be nice to her if I slowly release your hand?" The oldest vampire asked, looking Siyeon directly in the eyes. "We don't want to hurt Bora now, do we?"

Siyeon shook her head when Minji tried to release her hand.

"M-Make her go… away" she whispered. She didn't want Bora to see her like this and she didn't want to see the fear she created in Bora's eyes. 

"I won't force her to do that. Do you really think that will help your relationship? She's not mad at you, Singnie. She is just trying to understand. Whatever this is, it's not your fault, it is no one's fault. Okay?"

"If she… if she wants me to go, I will" Bora said, standing up. "If it will help her regain control, I'm okay with it"

"Fine... go but don't leave. Just get inside for a bit and I'll come get you after" Minji gave in.

Bora nodded, turning back and walking inside. As soon as Bora left, the younger vampire broke down.

"What i-is happening to me, Minji?" She cried.

"Honestly? I'm a little confused myself Siyeon... Maybe it was the fight with Yubin before this that amplified it or... maybe it was something she did? I've... I've never seen you like this myself, except for way back in the beginning" Minji admitted.

"Everything i-is changing around me and I… I feel like I'm moving slowly in a world that is moving way too fast" she cried, looking away.

"Hey, I know things have been changing but nothing really bad happened right? You're not alone, Singnie. There are enough people to help you move through it, just open up okay?"

The younger vampire nodded, signaling to Minji that she wanted to be released by moving her wrists. The older vampire carefully let her go, but without breaking the eye contact to be able to notice if something happened. 

"I will try to… to open up. And I will try to get to know the n-new people of the group" Siyeon said weakly.

That's all I want you to do, Singnie. I know that in the past it was different but... strangers are not always enemies. You accepted Handong back then, now it's time to fully accept Yoohyeon, Yubin and mainly Bora in your case" the older vampire smiled, caressing Siyeon's wrists, hoping that she didn't hurt her too much.

"Handong saved us. She saved you and Gahyeon… I couldn't help but trust her and love her" Siyeon explained. "In this new group… I feel like I hate two people out of three. Well… not hate but… Yoohyeon made everything change about us and Yubin will hurt my sister"

"Will she now? I think that I've never seen Gahyron this happy. And if she ends up hurting her, I'm sure it wasn't on purpose. And yes, Yoohyeon changed everything, but she also saved me, just like Handong did and you seem to forget that" Minji reasoned.

"I am grateful for that but-" Siyeon sighed, not knowing how to continue. "I will try to get to know her and Yubin better then" she said while Siyeon was helping her stand up. "I'm sorry I attacked you, and thank you… for calming me down without getting too violent in front of Bora"

"You weren't making it easy for me to stay calm. But you asked me to not do 'that' in front of Bora, so I didn't. And I'm happy you're willing to get to know them. Now just... try to explain to me why you lost control?"

"I don't know… We were having a moment as she said, she was touching me" Siyeon admitted, pointing at her shirt "And I think that was the main trigger but… I felt overwhelmed by everything. I felt like it was happening too much lately and I wasn't able to cope with that. So I started breathing faster and… I don't know" she explained and Minji nodded.

"So basically you had a panic attack in vampire style?" She replied, scratching her nape.

"I guess you could say it like that? She was just... doing 'that' and then she mentioned you and... my mind went haywire" Siyeon explained.

"I know what happened then" Minji said, nodding. "You are the most mature in our team when it comes to expressing feelings, Siyeon. But you are keeping them hidden now… and this causes you to feel overwhelmed when it becomes too much. And you just exploded" 

"How... how do I stop that from happening? I... I liked what she was doing but... then that happened"

"I think you have to stop the 'physical' part in whatever is going on between you two, until you fix this" Minji said, caressing Siyeon's cheek. "Just start expressing what you feel, tell us what hurts you and tell us when you don't agree with something. Honestly speaking, Singnie… I think you need a friend. You won't open with me or with Bora… so maybe someone else?" 

"What? You are asking me to... to stop, kissing and stuff with Bora? I need to find a friend? What are you on about?" Siyeon panicked.

"I think kisses are fine, but I wouldn't go further… unless you want to kill her" Minji explained, referring to what just happened. "And yes, you need a friend… someone who you feel safe talking to, just to vent. I'm sure Dongie would be happy to help you, but… maybe you shouldn't vent with her about problems with me" Minji explained, scratching her neck. "That excludes Bora and Yoohyeon as well… because I don't think you want to talk about that with my girl or with yours… Gahyeon is your sister… so… that leaves Yubin?" Minji suggested.

"No way I'm talking to her about this! I'll talk to Dongie tomorrow. We planned to set that tattoo tomorrow night anyway" Siyeon sighed.

"Do you really want to vent to her about something that could hurt her?" Minji asked, a little bit disappointed. "And I'm not saying that you should just go straight to Yubin and talk about your personal problems. I'm just saying… get to know her. I think you two could fit pretty well as friends".

"I'll not mention you to Dongie. And the only thing I'm doing with Blue Hair is training. Nothing else" the younger vampire stated.

"Fine, don't ask me advice about how to fix your problems if you won't listen to them, then" Minji said annoyed, raising her shoulders. "Good luck with your 'not killing Bora' plan"

"Thanks for the help and the advice, even though I don't think it's right... I'm going inside and apologizing to Bora now"

Minji put a hand on Siyeon's shoulder, squeezing a little. 

"I'm not saying it has to be Yubin, that was just a suggestion… but find someone to talk to, Siyeon. I'm serious about this" she said, before turning around and walking away.

Siyeon just went inside and saw Bora sitting at the dining table with a glass of water.

"H-hey... I'm... I'm sorry for what happened there" Siyeon whispered.

"What exactly happened there?" Bora asked in a weak voice, looking up.

"From Minji's words: 'a vampire style panic attack' " Siyeon replied, sitting down next to Bora.

"Oh well… join the club then" Bora mumbled, with her eyes still fixed on the glass in her hands.

"What do you mean?" The vampire asked, reaching for Bora's hand.

"I used to have a lot of panic attacks in the past. I still do but… They're less frequent" Bora explained, letting Siyeon hold her hand.

"Oh... I see" the vampire weakly smiled, squeezing Bora's hand and clearing her throat. "Minji told me that... we shouldn't do that anymore until... this is fixed" 

Bora nodded, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"I'm fine with that" she whispered.

"I'm not... but I fear that we have to" the vampire admitted, cupping Bora's face and leaning in.

Bora pulled back, putting a hand on Siyeon's lips, pushing her back lightly. 

"You just said that we shouldn't do this" she protested, confused.

"I meant things like this" Siyeon whispered, pointing at her shirt. "Kisses are fine"

"Are you absolutely sure?" The hunter asked, locking eyes with the vampire. "I don't want you to lose control again. I don't want you to fight with Minji and I don't want to see you tackled to the ground again" she whispered.

"I'm sorry I scared you... but yes, I'm sure" Siyeon said with a little smile, leaning in again.

Bora stood still, not pulling back, but not kissing her back either since she was afraid to trigger a reaction in Siyeon.

"Why are you n-not kissing me? Are you... are you afraid of me?" The black haired woman asked, sounding hurt.

Bora shook her head.

"I am afraid but… not of you. I'm afraid to trigger a reaction, somehow. I- I don't know what I can do and what I can't" she admitted, looking down.

"I just told you! So what? We are not gonna interact with each other again then? Is that what you want?"

"No, I-... That's not what I want" Bora admitted, daring to look in Siyeon's eyes. "Can I come c-closer?" Bora whispered.

"Why are you asking me? Of course you can, Bora"

Bora stood up from the chair and she slowly sat on Siyeon's lap, facing her. She wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck and she hugged her, resting her chin on Siyeon's shoulder.

"Let's take it slow, okay?" Bora whispered, putting something in Siyeon's hand.

Siyeon looked down at her hand to see her bra laying on it. She sighed, not wanting to look in Bora's eyes.

"Did I ruin this for us, Bora?" she whispered, clenching her fist on her bra.

"You didn't... I just don't think it's right for me to take it after this" she whispered.

Siyeon nodded weakly, still looking down.

"I know this… this is scary but… don't give up on me, Bora" she pleaded, letting the tears stream down her face.

"I'm not giving up... I'm gonna fight for us. I promise you. But it won't be easy and it doesn't have to be. Because my reward is worth it"

Siyeon looked up, locking eyes with Bora.

"You really think that?" she whispered, letting Bora see that she wasn't able to hold back her tears anymore.

"I really think so! I saw what I saw in all of our previous encounters and even though it was too quick... I take what I want... and I want you" the hunter reassured her.

Siyeon nodded, cupping Bora's cheek.

"I- I really need you to… kiss me right now" she whispered "I promise it will be fine" she pleaded. Bora nodded and threw her arms around Siyeon's neck, pressing her lips against Siyeon's.

The vampire rested her free hand on Bora's waist, knowing that she was perfectly in control. The kiss was slow and soft and salty because of Siyeon's tears falling between their lips.

"Thanks Bo-" Siyeon wanted to say when the smaller girl cut her off.

"Shut up, Siyeon" she smiled, pulling the vampire's head closer.

"We are way too physical as a couple… how are we going to resist?" The vampire whispered, sighing.

"Couple?" Bora asked, brushing her lips against Siyeon's.

"Yes...if today taught me anything... it is that I want us to be a couple" the vampire admitted.

"A- Are you being serious?" Bora asked, totally not expecting this. "W- Why?"

"Because I realized just how much I care about you. And I want just that... to take care of you"

Bora stayed silent for some moments, trying to process everything. She was brushing her thumb on Siyeon's lips but she wasn't saying anything.

"Bora? Can you s-say anything? You're making me nervous" Siyeon whispered.

"I am waiting for the official question… you didn't really ask me anything. You just said you want us to be a couple" Bora said, locking eyes with Siyeon.

"What are y-... oh..." Siyeon realized, blushing a little. She cupped Bora's face with one hand and looked her in the eyes. "Bora do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Bora smiled widely and nodded her head pretty fast.

"I do want to be your girlfriend" she whispered, crashing her lips on Siyeon's ones.

The vampire put her bra on the table so she could use both hands to pull Bora closer to her and make their lips press together a bit more.

Bora tightened her grip on Siyeon's neck, pulling the vampire closer. They kept kissing for a couple of minutes, slowly and softly. 

"We will work on this together, as I told you earlier, alright? You won't be alone in this" Bora whispered, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"Thank you Bora" the vampire replied, combing the hunters hair, looking at the bra on the table. "God... this will be hard" she chuckled.

"It will" Bora sighed "But maybe… if we work on it and we go really really really slowly… we will get there" she said with a hopeful smile.

"I hope so… I don't want to be a burden for you. And I don't… I don't want you to g-go somewhere else to… you know" Siyeon admitted, looking down.

"You're not a burden, Siyeon. Of course you are not! But... what do you mean?" Bora asked, a little confused about the vampire's last sentence. Did she really think she would do that?

"I meant that… I know that it will be hard and you… you are human and you will feel the need to b-be touched and since… since I can't do it for now… I-" Siyeon tried to explain, looking down.

"Really, Siyeon?" Bora laughed "Why would I find someone else? First off; I'm not gonna cheat on you and secondly, these are perfectly fine if I really need to" the hunter smirked, showing her fingers.

Siyeon blushed madly, looking at Bora's fingers in front of her.

"Y-You know that it's… different" Siyeon said weakly. "I feel selfish telling you that I won't be able to… you know… for now, and ask you to not go somewhere else for that"

"Siyeon, you are my girlfriend! That automatically means exclusive, silly" Bora laughed. "Of course it feels different but it's good enough for now"

Siyeon nodded, locking eyes with Bora

"I promise you that I will make up for it… as soon as I'll be able to" she whispered.

"No need to rush, Siyeon. Stop worrying!" The hunter smiled, kissing her lips. "We are good for now, I don't need more"

!The vampire smiled, caressing Bora's cheek. 

"I was thinking… Yubin is obviously having dinner here and probably will spend the night. Minji will go somewhere with Yooh and maybe you could stay for dinner as well and.. uhm.. spend the night? We can still cuddle, right?" Siyeon shyly asked.

"God... you really want to test my self-control huh?" Bora chuckled. "But fine, that sounds like a plan. Won't Minji be weirded out when there are already 2 people in her bed though?" 

Siyeon gave Bora an apologetic smile.

"Minji can go somewhere else for a night… And… we really need to fix that… now that we both have a girlfriend" Siyeon admitted, thinking that it was really a problem now.

"I'm sure you will figure things out" Bora cheered. "So... just a request... can you put this thing back on before I actually end up stealing it anyway?" Bora whispered, pecking the vampire's lips.

"I kind of want you to take that anyway" Siyeon said looking in Bora's eyes. "Girlfriends usually steal shirts and big hoodies… you can steal my bra" she chuckled.

"Oh... we are going to be that kind of weird couple huh? I like it" the small woman laughed jumping off of Siyeon's laps and putting the bra away. "Done!"

Siyeon chuckled again, standing up and quickly hugging Bora. 

"Now… let's prepare dinner and you can go upstairs and call the babies" she said, pointing to the stairs, but Bora shook her head.

"I won't walk in on Yubin doing stuff with Gahyeon!" She said, making a disgusted expression and Siyeon laughed.

"I already checked… they're just sleeping Bora" she reassured her.

"Great I'll call them when dinner is-... wait... who is going to cook?" The hunter asked.

Siyeon tilted her head and looked at Bora. She stayed silent for a couple of seconds, scanning the house.

"No, Minji is already gone… uhm… Gahyeon said that you are basically a chef" Siyeon said with an awkward chuckle.

"So you invite your girlfriend over for dinner, that I have to prepare and that you can't eat? Romantic" Bora teased, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"I will wash the dishes" Siyeon said with an apologetic smile. "God… you are gorgeous with that ponytail. Can I stay while you cook?" She asked with a little smile.

"Of course you can! And if you like the ponytail that much, I'll do my hair like that a few other times then!"

"I would like you with every hairstyle, Bora" Siyeon admitted. "But yeah, I think I really like this one" she chuckled.

"Okay, enough with the cheesy stuff, come on let's cook!" The tiny hunter smiled, running into the kitchen.

Siyeon looked at the small hunter and she smiled. For the first time in a long time she felt genuinely happy. She walked in the kitchen and she started helping Bora with cooking dinner. Or well… let's say that Siyeon messed things up and Bora had to start over a couple of times, but always with a smile.

"Say Bora? Can I ask you how you three ended up forming a group?" The vampire asked and Bora turned to her with a sigh.

"I could but are you sure that you want to hear that after such a nice talk? It's not really that... enjoyable" Bora responded.

"Well... Minji told Yoohyeon about our backstory so... I thought that you could tell me about you girls' backstory" Siyeon replied with a smile.

"Yeah, sure... It uhm... It all started 10 years ago" Bora started saying. She really wanted to tell Siyeon everything, but there was one part near the end she had to leave out.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, they really help us! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: Since our precious Dongie returned, what is your favorite Handong hair color?

Authors' answers:

Nyle: I'm really struggling between blonde and red but... I think red wins?  
Cristina: Red!


	45. Chapter 45

10 years ago

Yoohyeon was coming back from school, running home. Today her teacher had given her the report card and she was so excited to show it to her parents. She quickly knocked on the door, not wanting to lose time searching for the keys in her backpack. A few seconds later her mother opened the door with a smile.

"Why do you knock like that? Don't you have your keys?" She chuckled, ruffling Yoohyeon's hair.

"I do but… I didn't have the time! I got… my report card! You and dad promised that you would give me a surprise if I got an A" Yoohyeon said excitedly, trying to catch her breath from the long run.

"Did we promise that?" Her mother teased, letting her in and closing the door behind her. Yoohyeon ran to the dining table and emptied her backpack so she could find her report card. "And did you really get an A?"

"A+!" Yoohyeon yelled happily, smacking the report card on the dining table with a huge smile on her face. "And yes, you promised that! And the surprise better be huge because I worked really hard for this!" Yoohyeon said, pouting a little.

Her mother smiled at her and combed her hair carefully, making Yoohyeon lean into the touch.

"We know you worked hard for this, sweetie. Me and your dad saw how much you studied for those tests" Yoohyeon's mother said with a sweet smile before picking up the report card and looking at it.

As her mother looked at the paper, Yoohyeon's father walked downstairs.

"You're being really loud today" her father said, teasing Yoohyeon who walked towards him to give him a hug.

"I got A+ dad! And you promised me that you would give me a surprise!" the girl said with a hopeful smile.

"Wait… A+??" Her dad asked, scratching his chin, pretending to think "No surprise then. I told you I would give you one if you got an A.

.. but you got a A+" He teased with a little smirk.

"Nooo! Come on! Please! I worked so hard for this" Yoohyeon pleaded with a pout as her dad also ruffled her hair.

"I was just teasing you, sweetie. I'm so proud of my smart daughter. Of course you will get your surprise, Yoohyeon" he laughed.

Yoohyeon chuckled and hugged her father tighter

"So, what's the surprise??" she asked excitedly and her mother walked closer to them.

"We thought that lately we've been really busy with work and we didn't have the time to spend a lot of time with you so… we were thinking about making a trip to the lake tomorrow. We can spend the weekend there and if you want Bora can join us" her mother explained with a smile.

Yoohyeon started jumping in the room, giving her mother and father a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my god, yes! Thank you so much! I love you! I'll go send Bora a message right now!" The young girl cheered.

Her parents looked at her with a smile as she ran upstairs to drop her backpack and to send a quick message to Bora, hoping that her friend could go with them.

She sent a text message to her older friend but it took Bora too long to reply, according to Yoohyeon, so she just ended up calling her instead.

The phone rang for a while when finally Bora picked up.

"Hey Yooh! What's up?" The older girl asked, since they literally saw each other on their way home, 5 minutes ago.

"Didn't you read my message?" Yoohyeon asked, excitedly.

"Not yet. Yubs stole my phone and I found out just because it started ringing in her pocket" Bora explained, annoyed.

"Well thank me later for that" the taller girl chuckled. "Anyway~ My parents and I are going to the lake tomorrow and guess what? I am allowed to invite my bestest of best friends!"

"Oh my god!! Really?? Oh wow, sure, I'll come!!" Bora yelled, sounding really excited. "Oh wait.. If that's me. You were talking about me right? I'm your bestest of best friends!" She added, really loudly.

"Of course you are my bestest of best friends! Who else would that be, silly! I love you to death. So you are coming then?" Yoohyeon cheered, happy to hear Bora could come with.

"Yeah, of course I am!" Just… wait a second! Mom!!! I'm going to the lake with Yooh tomorrow!!" Bora yelled, waiting for her mother to answer. "No Yubs! You can't come! You have your own friends!" Bora whisper-yelled, annoyed. "My mom said I can come" she said excitedly, at the end.

"Yaay! Oh my god, it's been so long since we've been on a trip with the two of us!" Yoohyeon laughed. "I'm sure my parents won't bother us"

"Your parents never bother us! And you don't ...have an annoying… sister" Bora said, evidently fighting with Yubin in the background. "I can't wait for tomorrow!!" She added, sounding really excited.

"I can't wait either but... they did bother us last time... you just didn't know it" the taller girl said with a smile. Last time the two of them were in their room, Yoohyeon wanted to kiss Bora, just for fun, but right at that moment her parents walked in.

"How can I not know if they bother us? I would have noticed" Bora said, chuckling and not understanding what Yoohyeon meant.

"Well... last time in my room... you know how we were talking about kissing and how your first kiss was a bad experience? I... wanted mine to be good so... I was planning to kiss you but then... my parents came in" Yoohyeon admitted, scratching her head with her free hand.

Bora stayed silent for a few seconds. She really didn't expect that.

"You wanted to kiss me? As your first kiss?" She asked, confused.

"Well... yes. I didn't want my first kiss to be bad so... I wanted to kiss you. That way I knew I would remember it in a positive way" The silver haired girl shyly admitted.

"I'll kiss you tomorrow then, Yooh" Bora said, surprising Yoohyeon. "I will make sure it will be a positive experience, on the lake shore, under the moon" she added, sounding a little bit shy as well.

"W-what?! R-really?! I... I don't know what to s-say" Yoohyeon whisper-yelled "Wait, hold on" she said, slapping herself hard and then rubbing her cheek. "Okay... ouch, I'm not dreaming"

)"Yooh… did you just slap yourself?" Bora asked chuckling, having heard the noise of a slap.

"Maybe…" Yoohyeon admitted "I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming!"

"You are too cute! And dumb" Bora simply waid with a sigh "And it's just a kiss between friends, puppy, no big deal. I was wondering, just lips on lips or... more?"

"I-... Uhm… I don't know" Yoohyeon admitted "Whatever you w-want is fine for m-me" the younger girl said, blushing because of Bora's question. Bora was older and she already had a little bit of experience in kissing, while Yoohyeon didn't have experience at all.

"I'll prepare something cool then! Just to pay my bestest of best friends back for inviting me to go to the lake!" The older girl laughed when Yoohyeon could hear Yubin whining in the background.

"Tell Yubin that next time she can come as well and… wait, give the phone to her for a second" Yoohyeon said, feeling a little bit bad for Yubin.

"Here you go" Bora said to Yubin with a groan.

"I want to go to the lake too!" Was the first thing Yubin yelled when she got the phone.

"I know Yubs, but my parents allowed me to invite only one person and you know Bora is my best friend" Yoohyeon explained "But I'll make you a gift as well!"

"It better be a nice gift! Bora always gets the first gift! And what were you talking about? Kisses?" Yubin whined, sounding confused about her last two sentences.

"You are too young to think about kisses, so don't ask!" Yoohyeon said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Really? You are just one year older than me, Yooh!" Yubin protested.

"I'm 14, you are 13. 14 year olds can kiss. 13 year olds can't" Yoohyeon said with a smirk, teasing Yubin a little.

"You are mean!" Yubin whined "What's my gift then? Bora gets a trip to the lake and what do I get?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well… for the whole weekend, while we are at the lake, you are allowed to use my consoles and all my games" Yoohyeon said, knowing that Yubin was a huge gamer like her "I'll bring everything to you when I pick up Bora tomorrow. Sounds good?"

"Also that God of War III game for the Playstation 3?" Yubin asked, sounding, just needed a yes to be convinced.

"I still haven't finished that one!" Yoohyeon whined "but fine! You can have it. You are lucky you are my second best friend!" She said with a sigh.

"You know... I could make a new save file... but I think I will delete yours and put mine in place" Yubin smirked, rubbing her hands together like a little devil.

"Don't you dare!" Yoohyeon threatened "Promise me you won't do that or I won't bring you that one then!" The older girl said.

"Okay, I promise" Yubin said in a serious voice, but crossing her fingers and showing them to Bora who was confused.

"I don't believe you but… fine, I'll bring you my games tomorrow" Yoohyeon said with a sigh. "Now give the phone back to Bora so I can tell her when we will pick her up" she said.

"Fine, bye puppy!" Yubin cheered, handing the phone back to Bora.

"Hey, what did you promise her that made her so excited?" The older girl asked.

"Tomorrow when we pick you up, I'll bring her my consoles and all my games" Yoohyeon said "I felt really really bad because I was taking you to the lake, leaving her home. She's my friend as well" Yoohyeon explained.

"You know you basically just offered up all your precious save files right? She is just going to delete them all to annoy you so... I would advise you to leave your favorite game home. You know that one with the anime girls?" Bora teased.

"I know she will. I will bring just the games I know she likes, like fighting stuff, God of War, Assassin's Creed and those kinds of things" Yoohyeon explained "And I will give up my save files for her" she sighed.

"You spoil her too much... she needs to learn to work to get stuff" Bora chuckled. "How is that anime game going along anyway? Seen some things you like?" She added with a smirk.

"What anime game?" Yoohyeon asked, pretending not to know "So, at what time will you be ready tomorrow? I think we can come pick you up at 8!" she said, changing the subject.

"Not so fast Yoohyeon. Okay so first, 8 sounds good but don't play dumb with me. That game you were sneakily playing when I came over. You know the busty girls and stuff" Bora continued to tease her. She loved playing with Yoohyeon like that.

"Oh that one! It's nothing like that!" Yoohyeon explained "It's just a music rhythm game but they put those anime girls in there to explain the game! It's not my fault!"

"That's why the box says: '18+ contains nudity and mature scenes'?" The older girl asked, not letting Yoohyeon off the hook that easily.

"I-... I didn't notice when I bought it!!" Yoohyeon justified herself, blushing. "Now… you drop the topic right now or I'm leaving you here tomorrow and I'll go to the lake!" Yoohyeon said, wanting to change the subject.

"Fine, fine... but I know what you are doing late at night" Bora chuckled. "Anyway, thanks so much for inviting me Yoohyeon! My mom is calling for dinner so see you later, puppy" she added, saying goodbye to the younger girl.

"See you later!" Yoohyeon replied with a chuckle, ending the call. She laid down on her bed, smiling happily. She couldn't wait to go to the lake with her parents and Bora tomorrow. All the hard work she put into studying, was paying off.

She looked up when she heard a soft knock on the door, seeing her dad's head popping in.

"Am I bothering you?" He asked and the girl shook her head with a smile.

"I just got off the phone with Bora, she can come!" Yoohyeon replied.

"That's awesome, sweetie. Well, whenever you are ready, you can come down for dinner" her dad replied, smiling at her and closing the door again.

Yoohyeon nodded and smiled at her dad. She quickly got up and emptied her backpack, placing the books on her desk and she decided that she would do the few homework she had after dinner. She walked out of the room, going downstairs.

"I'm here, mom! What did you cook for us this time" the girl asked, sitting down at the table and looking over at her mom who was standing in the kitchen. Her dad had already finished his food and was silently reading the newspaper.

"Your favorite dish, of course!" Her mother said, placing a plate in front of Yoohyeon and kissing the top of her head "My A+ daughter deserves it"

"You're the sweetest! A trip to the lake and my favorite dish? I'm going to be the happiest daughter in the world" Yoohyeon cheered hugging her mom and smiling at her dad.

Her mother smiled back at her and ruffled her hair

"Don't forget to pack your things later okay? And tell Bora we will leave early in the morning, so she needs to be ready!" Her mother explained, sitting down at the table as well.

"I told her we would pick her up at 8! And oh, I need a bag to put all my consoles and games in, mom" Yoohyeon answered.

"Will you take all that stuff of the lake?" Her father asked, confused, joining the conversation. "Bora is not really a fan of those things, is she?" He chuckled, knowing that the only time Yoohyeon and Bora played together, the smaller girl became so competitive that she broke a controller on the ground.

"She takes them a bit too serious. But no, I won't take them with me, I'm lending them to Yubin, Bora's 'sister'"

"That's really nice of you!" Her mother said with a smile and her father narrowed his eyes, looking at Yoohyeon.

"You are buying her because you don't want to take her to the lake with you, aren't you?" He asked with a little chuckle. The younger girl gave him a nervous smile as she scratched her nape. Her dad always saw right through her.

"Well... I am but that's still nice right?" She answered. "And besides... I want to be alone with Bora" she added with a mumble, maybe a bit too loud.

"Is there… any particular reason for that?" Her mother asked, giving her a sweet and understanding smile.

"Uhmm... Not really? I just want it to be a fun trip to the lake with my parents and best friend" she awkwardly chuckled.

Her mother raised her hand and poked her nose, looking at her in the eyes.

"Be careful with the lies, or this pretty little nose will grow" she joked, poking her daughter's nose again.

"Well... I'm not lying... I'm just... not saying everything" Yoohyeon weakly said "And I want to keep my nose like this"

Her mother smiled at her, nodding and taking another bite of food.

"I was joking with you. It's okay if you keep some things to yourself" she said, turning towards her daughter. "Just know that you are free to be who you want to be and with whom you want to be, Yooh" she added with a smile, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes.

"Well... maybe I could tell you but... I don't want you to laugh because I really hope you are talking about what I think you are" the small girl admitted shyly.

"I won't laugh at you, sweetie. You can tell me whatever you want" her mother reassured her.

"Same goes for me, little one. We won't judge you and we won't laugh. We support you all the way" her dad also said to make sure Yoohyeon knew she could talk freely with them.

"Well… the other day when me and Bora were in my room I-...uhm… I wanted to kiss her but you walked in the room" Yoohyeon admitted, looking at her mother. "I've told that to Bora and she said that she…that she will kiss me this weekend" she explained, blushing and playing with her fingers.

Her mom gasped and cupped Yoohyeon's cheeks, pinching them playfully.

"Aww! Did our tall, little girl catch feelings for the tiny bean? Does she love you too, puppy?" She cooed.

"Moooom!!" Yoohyeon protested, blushing even more and trying to free her cheeks from her mother's hands. "It's not like that! We were talking about first kisses and she said that her first kiss was a negative experience for her and I really… I really want my first kiss to be a good memory for me. So I thought that I should kiss someone I really love and someone I'm sure will be with me forever. And I know Bora will! She's my best friend" Yoohyeon explained.

"Someone you really love and will stay with you forever, huh?" Her mother teased. "Are you sure that's the only reason you want to kiss her?"

"I-... I mean she's… she is older than me and she's really cool. And she's so beautiful" Yoohyeon said, trying to think about what her mother just said "But… I don't know. Maybe our kiss will help me understand"

"Age is just a number, sweetie, don't worry about that! And I hope the kiss helps you then! Wait, you know how to kiss right?" Her mom asked, excited about her daughter possibly liking someone.

"Of course I do!! I've seen movies!" Yoohyeon said with red cheeks. "Well…She asked if I wanted a just lips on lips kiss or… or a real one" Yoohyeon admitted, nervously. "But I don't know if I know how to…you know… Wait! I shouldn't talk with you about this!" the girl realized blushing madly and putting her hands on her face.

"Why not? I'm happy our bond is so deep that we can talk about this as kid and parents! And to answer your question, just go with the flow, you'll figure it out" her mom reassured her.

"Also, Yooh... Don't pay attention to what people on the street might say about 2 girls kissing... It's still Korea after all" her dad joined.

Yoohyeon nodded, knowing what her father was talking about.

"Bora always said that we should fall in love with someone independently from the gender" Yoohyeon said, looking at her father.

"She's a smart and mature girl" her dad smiled.

"She even told me that she was bisexual and then she told me what I was. She knows me through and through and said that I was pansexual" Yoohyeon smiled, scratching her head.

"You are the only one who can decide what you are, sweetie" her mother said with a smile "Don't give yourself labels yet, take the time to explore your emotions and you will know how to identify yourself one day" she added, combing Yoohyeon's hair.

"I know mom, I'm just saying she might be right. I really don't care about gender... personality is all that counts" the small girl smiled sweetly.

"I'm proud of you" her mother said, cupping Yoohyeon's cheek and smiling at her.

"Me too, little one. I'm proud of you" her father said, proudly. "And just so you know, Bora is really funny and she cares about you a lot, so if you choose her… we will gladly approve that" he said, smiling.

"Daaaad oh my god! Why do you need to say that?!" Yoohyeon whined all cute. "Please don't make it awkward tomorrow..."

"You know your father, sweetie, he will make it awkward" her mother said, chuckling.

"Please dad! I will already be embarrassed because Bora said she will kiss me at the lake shore, under the moon… so please, don't tease us in the car!" Yoohyeon pleaded.

"Oh? Did she really say that?" Her father smirked "that sounds awfully romantic! Maybe she sees it like a little date?"

"Of course not! She couldn't think that" Yoohyeon said, thinking about it. "Could she? Oh my god, did I ask her out on a date inviting her with us to the lake and telling her that I wanted to kiss her??" Yoohyeon asked, panicking.

"I mean... she could just kiss you at the cabin. But instead she wants to do the effort to make it beautiful" her father laughed putting a hand on Yoohyeon's shoulder. "Who knows what that could mean"

"She just wants to leave me a good memory of my first kiss, dad! And there is nothing special about a first kiss in the cabin, right?" Yoohyeon said, scratching the back of her neck.

"The kiss is as special as the person you are kissing. You can kiss the love of your life at a garbage dump and it would still be an amazing kiss" her father explained, smiling at his wife.

Yoohyeon looked at her parents and she smiled.

"I just hope to find someone that will love me how you two love each other" she said, looking at how in love her parents were even after all this time.

"We would like to meet the person that makes our daughter happy too! Unless it's Bora then we already met her" Yooh's mom laughed.

"It's not Bora… I think" Yoohyeon said, confused. "How am I supposed to figure out if she is? I mean, I love her, she's my best friend and I care about her more than everyone else but… how do I know if it's 'that' kind of love?"

"Well there are two things that will tell you that" Her mother said as she started walking closer and putting a finger on the girl's lips. "This pretty pair will and-" she smiled, bringing her hand to Yoohyeon's chest. "That sweet heart in there will"

Yoohyeon blushed a little and nodded.

"Then tomorrow I'll know if I love her!" she cheered, standing up from the table. She quickly hugged her mother

"I love you,mom! And I love you too, dad!" she said with a soft voice, hugging her father as well. "I'm going to pack my things and then we can watch a movie together?" she asked, walking towards the stairs.

"A movie sounds good but puppy, come back here for a second" her mother called and Yooh did as she was told. "I found this game under your bed when I cleaned your room, do you still need it?" She asked when the young girl looked at which game it was and widened her eyes.

"T- That's not mine! It's Yubin's" Yoohyeon lied, shaking her head and running to take the game from her mother's hands "I'll bring it back to Yubin tomorrow!"

"Well you can leave it downstairs then! It's silly to bring it back up with you if you need to come down again with the others. What's the game about?" Her mother asked, checking the cover art with narrowed eyes.

"I- I don't know" Yoohyeon lied again. "Yubs lended me some games and I probably took this one by mistake. So I put it under the bed because I wasn't using it. I prefer Assassin Creed anyway!" She said with an awkward chuckle.

"Remember what your mother said about that little nose and lying, Yoohyeon?" Her father chuckled. That man knew his daughter too well.

Yoohyeon sighed and looked down.

"It's a guitar rhythm game but… there are like… anime girls in their underwear here and there. It's not really part of the game… they're just there" Yoohyeon admitted, ashamed.

"I'm having trouble deciding over here" her father thought aloud. Was he going to ban her from playing that game? "Do you like the gameplay more, or the girls?" He laughed.

"B-Both" Yoohyeon stuttered, being honest because she knew there was no point in lying with her father. He knew her too well.

"That's what I suspected. Just take your game and hide it well. We don't want Bora to see almost naked anime girls somewhere in your room" he joked, patting Yoohyeon's shoulder.

"She already did and she teased me a lot about that!" Yoohyeon said with an awkward smile. "Do you think she was being jealous?" She asked, suddenly looking up at her parents, with a little smile.

"She could've been. Or she could just have been teasing you. You seem awfully happy with the thought of your jealous friend?" Her mother noticed.

"I- that's not true!" Yoohyeon said, blushing "Well... M-Maybe. If she's jealous… it means she likes me, right?" She asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Again, puppy, it COULD mean she likes you. Maybe she just wants you to see her in her underwear" her mother joked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Moooom!!" Yoohyeon yelled, blushing madly. "I- I'll just go pack my stuff!! Bye!!" She said, rushing towards her room.

"Don't forget to pack the important stuff too" she heard her mom yell before closing the door to her room and taking a deep breath. She escaped that successfully.

She started packing her stuff, probably putting more things in the suitcase than she should have, but you never know, right? She was almost done packing when her phone buzzed. She quickly looked at the text she just received and smiled.

Bora:

My mother made a cake for you, she wanted to thank you and your parents for taking me with you this weekend! I'll be there in 5 minutes!

The silver haired girl made a little jump out of joy and quickly texted her back.

Yoohyeon:

Okayyy! Thank your parents for me and I'm looking forward to seeing you, little one! Xx

Yoohyeon was about to put her phone away when it buzzed again.

Bora:

Call me 'little one' one more time and I will smash the cake in your face as soon as you open the door! See you in 5, tree!

The girl had a huge smile on her face as she put her phone away to start putting some clothes in her suitcase. It was going to be quite chilly this weekend so she put away some sweaters and warm pants.

She was almost done with her suitcase but she couldn't find her favourite sweater. She quickly walked out of her room and into the living room

"Mom, have you seen my blue sweater somewhere? It's my favourite but I can't find it" she said, pouting a little.

“It could still be in the washing machine, Yooh” her mother yelled from in the garden where she and her husband had apparently taken place to relax a little.

"Okay! I'll check!" Yoohyeon happily replied, disappearing for a while to go check the washing machine. She made a little jump as she found the sweater, when she heard Bora's voice, talking with her parents in the garden. The silver haired quickly ran upstairs to put her sweater away and finish packing up quickly so she could go say hi to Bora and probably enjoy the cake she said she was bringing.

She walked back downstairs and she ran to the garden, waving at Bora.

"Sweetie, can you two slice the cake and put them on plates to bring here? So we can enjoy the cake outside all together?" Yoohyeon's mother asked with a smile and Bora nodded happily, walking to Yoohyeon.

“Hey puppy! Come on, let’s go to the kitchen and cut this cake for your parents” Bora cheered, giving her friend a quick hug. Yoohyeon nodded and quickly followed the smaller girl.

They walked into the kitchen and cut the cake in slices, placing them on plates.

"Do you want something to drink as well?" Yoohyeon asked Bora and the tiny girl nodded with a smile. Yoohyeon placed two cans of coke under her arms and she took two plates in her hands, while Bora was carrying the other two plates, as they made their way to the garden.

“You looking forward to tomorrow, Bora?” the taller girl asked all of the sudden with a sweet smile, turning to Bora as she was opening the door.

"Are you talking about the trip to the lake or the kiss?" Bora teased with a chuckle.

“Maybe both” Yoohyeon just answered with a little blush on her cheeks, daring to look at Bora.

Bora didn't expect the younger girl to be so bold, so her teasing kind of backfired, making her blush a little.

"W- Well I'm sure you'll like the way I'll kiss you" she tried to tease again, as she tried to open the door with her feet, since her hands were full.

“Does that mean you decided what to do?” the taller girl asked, rolling her eyes and opening the door for Bora since she seemed to be struggling.

"Yeah, I'll go with the real kiss!" She cheered, walking backwards to look at Yoohyeon.The latter looked away with a blush as she cleared her throat.

“Great”

"Don't worry, it's nothing difficult! It starts as a lips on lips kiss… and I'll do the rest, you just have to follow. But you'll see, it comes naturally" Bora said with a sweet smile.

“That’s exactly what my mo- I mean what they all say. ‘It comes naturally’ that’s easy to say when you have done it already” the younger girl sighed.

"Hey! Don't stress too much about it, okay? It's just me! If it doesn't go well or if you do weird stuff, who will know? No one but me!" Bora reassured the younger girl, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Yoohyeon blushed as she put a hand on that spot, turning away for a quick second.

“That’s exactly it... it’s you” she mumbled to herself before turning back to the smaller girl. “What do you mean weird stuff? What shouldn’t I do?”

"Just stop stressing about the kiss, Yooh. Everything will be fine and it will be special, I promise you" Bora said with a soft smile as the two girls walked into the garden.

“Ah there she is! Took you long enough to divide the cake in four slices! We all know how clumsy you are, luckily Bora was there, huh?” Her father said, winking at Yoohyeon.

"I know right? She almost chopped off a couple of fingers" Bora laughed, looking at Yoohyeon's dad.

"Hey! It was just one finger! And that's not my fault, I was distracted" Yoohyeon tried to justify herself.

"Distracted by what?" Bora laughed "There was literally just us in the kitchen, there were no distractions at all" she chuckled.

“It was probably you, Bora” Yoohyeon’s mother answered, joining in the conversation. “Yoohyeon tends to do that”

"It was me distracting her?" Bora asked, confused. "I was just taking the plates to put the slices on" she explained.

“You don’t need to ask me! Ask the puppy!” her mother replied, pointing at Yoohyeon who was now glaring at her mother.

"Were you distracted by me?" Bora asked, looking at Yoohyeon with a confused expression.

“Of c-course not! My mom is just s-spouting nonsense again. I t-think she drank too much b-beer again” the girl defended herself with a chuckle.

"I don't even like beer!" Her mother protested, laughing, as she placed the plates on the table. "Bora, say thank you to your mother for the cake, it wasn't necessary! We are really glad to take you with us tomorrow" she said, smiling at the small girl.

“I will! She’s probably happy she can have a weekend without me. I don’t know why but she always says I’m being way too loud” the small girl said, scratching her neck.

"Maybe because you are way too loud?" Yoohyeon said laughing and Bora pouted. "Yubs asked me if she could trade you with my consoles, because you are too loud" she laughed again.

“Well I’m sure you would accept that deal right? You love me more than those things, correct?” Bora teased, nudging Yoohyeon’s side.

"Well… that would make me your sister, right?" Yoohyeon teased back, winking at Bora with a chuckle.

“Not really, it would just make me ‘the bestest best friend who lives at your house’ “ Bora shortly responded with a smirk.

"Uhm… then I'll have to think about that. I mean… I have a lot of consoles and games. Should I trade all of that with you?" She asked, pretending to think about that.

“How about you two cuties go argue in Yooh’s room? We came to the garden to relax, not to listen to two teenagers teasing each other back and forth” Yoohyeon’s dad interrupted their little talk with a chuckle.

"Oh come on dad, I know you love to have us around. You love Bora as if she was your own daughter as well" Yoohyeon said, laughing and her dad nodded. Bora laughed as well and gave a fist bump to Yoohyeon's father.

“Of course I like having you two around, but I would like some peace and quiet too at some moments” the man said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine!" Yoohyeon said with a chuckle "Let's go Bora!" she said standing up and holding her hand out for Bora to take. The small girl quickly took Yoohyeon’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they ran upstairs to Yooh’s room.

“I hope you hid that game well, sweetie” Yoohyeon heard her mother shout after her.

Yoohyeon blushed, pretending not to hear her mother as she entered her room, dragging Bora inside.

"I'm almost done packing!" She cheered, pointing at the suitcase. "Is your suitcase ready?"

“Umm... I still have to start packing. I kind of forgot that” Bora chuckled “What are you taking with you?”

"Sweaters, long pants… a lot of useless stuff probably and… you" Yoohyeon dared to say, looking in Bora's eyes.

“Aww, that’s sweet! Wait! Is that a joke about my height again, tall tree?!” Bora said, raising her voice a little.

"N-No! I just meant… I- I mean, you asked me what I was taking with me and I'm taking you… with me" Yoohyeon tried to explain, suddenly regretting the attempt to flirt.

“I still don’t know what you mean but sure, little weirdo” the small woman laughed, ruffling Yoohyeon’s hair and throwing herself on her bed.

Yoohyeon sighed, realising she sucked at flirting. Bora was so good with that and she couldn't even make her notice that she was trying to flirt! Yoohyeon dropped herself on the bed, beside Bora and looked at the ceiling.

“What’s wrong puppy? You look a little bit down” the older woman noticed, rolling over so she was on top of Yoohyeon.

"N-nothing is wrong" Yoohyeon said "I'm happy! I'm leaving for a trip with my parents and my bestest best friend! I couldn't be happier" she chuckled.

“Why are these cute lips not curving upwards then?” Bora continued, poking the silver haired girl’s lips with her index finger.

Yoohyeon sighed again, locking eyes with the older girl.

"Bora… since you had relationships… how do you understand if you love someone?" she asked, moving her gaze on the ceiling again. The older girl narrowed her eyes and rolled off of the younger girl, joining her with looking at the ceiling.

“That’s a serious question out of nowhere! And I don’t know... Maybe because your heart starts beating faster when you are near that person? When you think about them the whole day and that every romantic scene in a movie makes you go: ‘If only I could do that with that person’ “Bora tried to answer as well as possible.

Yoohyeon nodded, understanding what Bora meant.

"It's when something great happens to you, and the first thing you want to do is tell it to that person? And when something really bad happens and you feel like you don't want to see anyone but that person?" Yoohyeon asked, turning around to Bora.

“Well yeah! Something like that! Why do you ask all of the sudden? Did your mom try to find you a love interest again?” the smallest of the two friends asked with a chuckle.

"She's actually rooting for you" Yoohyeon weakly admitted. "Dad too" she added, still looking at the ceiling.

“Me? Why me? They know that we are just friends right? Your parents are something else sometimes”

"Yeah, they are something else" Yoohyeon repeated, forcing a smile, but not daring to move her eyes from the ceiling.

“What about you? Who are you rooting for to be your lover, puppy?” Bora chuckled. “Anyone caught your eye recently? And no, those anime chicks don’t count”

Yoohyeon just shook her head, not saying anything. She could feel her lower lip trembling a little. Of course Bora only saw her as a friend. She was older, she already had relationships, she was a cool and beautiful girl and Yoohyeon was her little nerdy friend.

“Yoohyeon? You are acting really weird tonight... What’s up with you? You know that you can talk to me about anything right? And don’t say there is nothing, I know you too well for that” Bora suddenly asked, turning towards her friend.

"I was just thinking… the kiss thing… it was stupid. I don't want to do it a-anymore" Yoohyeon said, still not looking at Bora. She really wanted to do it but what if she felt something? Her mother told her that she can feel if she likes someone thanks to her lips and her heart. What if by kissing Bora her heart started beating faster?

“Oh, okay sure! Whatever you want of course, puppy! Can I ask why the sudden change of mind though because... I w-was kind of looking... f-forward to it?” the smaller woman dared to ask.

"Why?" Yoohyeon asked, daring to turn her head towards the older girl.

“Well because... maybe I was l-looking forward to seeing or rather... feeling how it would be to k-kiss you?” Bora nervously answered.

"I don't understand Bora" Yoohyeon said weakly. "What is there to feel? We are just friend, you wouldn't feel anything"

“I’m sorry if it sounds w-weird but... Are you sure that you wouldn’t feel anything? I m-mean... We never tried and... we are pretty close” The older woman reasoned, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon stared at Bora's eyes, not really knowing how to reply.

"I didn't say I wouldn't feel anything… I said you wouldn't" she whispered weakly.

“Wait... w-what are you talking about, p-puppy?” Bora asked, still keeping eye contact with the younger woman and slowly moving her hand towards Yoohyeon’s on the bed.

"I don't know what I would feel" Yoohyeon admitted. "But… what if we kiss and I f-feel something? We are doing this because I wanted my first kiss to be a good memory. But if we kiss and I feel something for you but you… you don't feel the same… that wouldn't be a good memory at all, Bora" Yoohyeon explained weakly "And I don't want to ruin this… I don't want to ruin what we have"

“Well, there are two things that could h-happen. Either I f-feel something or I feel n-nothing but... is there really a n-negative about any of these two?” Bora weakly reasoned. “If we feel something we can kiss... if we f-feel nothing... we can do that too”

"What if one of us feels something… and the other doesn't? That… that would hurt" Yoohyeon explained, looking at the ceiling again.

“One, we don’t know until we try and two... if one of us does feel something... it will just be remembered as a good first memory because even if it’s not love in that way... we do love each other right?” the small woman whispered with the biggest try.

"Yeah… I- I guess you are right" Yoohyeon said weakly, turning her head towards Bora and locking eyes with her.

“Yoohyeon?” Bora called, not breaking eye contact. “What if... what if w-we don’t wait?”

"W-What?" Yoohyeon asked, widening her eyes "Y-You mean n-now?" The silver haired girl stuttered.

“If you want to of course... I don’t want to force you but... It could make you less nervous for tomorrow” Bora suggested, combing Yoohyeon’s silver hair.

"My m-mother said that i- it doesn't matter where you a-are when you kiss someone. I-If the person is s-special, every place i-is magical" Yoohyeon stuttered, shifting a little bit closer to Bora.

“Well your mother, is a really wise woman... It’s clear that you’re her daughter, puppy” the small woman whispered, putting her hand on Yoohyeon’s one and intertwining their fingers.

Yoohyeon held on tightly to Bora's hand as if it could make her less nervous and she locked eyes with the older girl, not knowing what to do.

“Hey, relax, puppy... this is something that you shouldn’t stress about. Just focus on me, and me only okay” the brunette tried to reassure her.

Yoohyeon nodded and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, to relax herself. Bora was right, this will be a good memory anyway. It doesn't matter how it goes, Bora will always be there for her and that's all that matters. She kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds, taking another big breath.When she opened her eyes again, Bora was a bit closer than she remembered and one of the older girl’s hands was on her cheek. Her best friend smiled at her as she leaned a little bit closer. This was it, she was finally having her first kiss on the age of 14.

She locked eyes with Bora and when she saw the older girl leaning closer again, she just closed her eyes feeling Bora's lips on hers. The older girl was so gentle and was kissing her so softly that Yoohyeon felt really comfortable and all the anxiety, all the nervousness just went away.

Bora kept her lips in place for a couple of seconds, trying to see how Yoohyeon was reacting by studying her face. When she felt a little smile on her face, she decided to start moving her lips really slowly.

At the beginning Yoohyeon panicked a little, not really knowing what to do, but she remembered what Bora told her… it comes naturally. She pushed herself a little bit closer to Bora and she started moving her lips slowly just like Bora was doing. The older girl cupped Yoohyeon’s cheek a little bit firmer, still being very careful as she pulled Yoohyeon a little closer. The silver haired girl opened her eyes and Bora saw the little shimmer in them, telling her it was okay.

She kept kissing Yoohyeon for a few more seconds and she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it. She wanted to deepen the kiss a little bit more but she didn't want to push Yoohyeon more than that. She slowly pulled away, caressing the younger girl's cheek with her thumb, waiting for her reaction to the kiss.

“That w-was... really... wow” Yooheon whispered, still not breaking eye contact with Bora and staring at the older girl’s lips with a little smile.

Bora smiled widely, still caressing Yoohyeon's cheek.

"Did you… you know… f-feel anything?" She dared to ask.

“I felt your lips” she whispered with a little chuckle. “And it felt good but... I still d-don’t know if it’s anything more” Yoohyeon explained.

Bora smiled and nodded

"I wanted to… deepen the kiss a little bit more b-but I didn't know if you were okay with that so I just… I didn't" Bora explained, brushing her thumb on Yoohyeon's lips. The silver haired girl smiled and pointed at her own lips.

“I think... I w-would be okay with it. If you w-want of course” she whispered.

"Are you s-saying I can kiss y-you again?" Bora asked, shyly. Yoohyeon pointed at her lips with her second hand as well and smiled at the smaller girl.

“Do I n-need to make it m-more obvious?”

Bora smiled shyly and she leaned in again, locking lips with the younger girl. She moved her lips against Yoohyeon's ones slowly and softly. After a few moments, she gently brushed her tongue against Yoohyeon's lips.

The silver haired girl was caught by surprise and didn’t really know what to do. She decided to do the same thing as she did before and also brushed her tongue on Bora’s lips, making the girl chuckle.

The older girl captured Yoohyeon's tongue between her lips, brushing her tongue against it, trying to make the younger girl understand what this was about. It took her a few seconds, but Yoohyeon started moving her tongue against Bora's who smiled in the kiss. She cupped the taller girl’s face with her two hands as she started slowly moving her tongue against Yoohyeon’s, entering the younger girl’s mouth.

The silver haired girl melted into the kiss, cupping Bora's cheeks as well and enjoying the feeling of this 'real' kiss. It was completely different from the first one, but she liked it. After another couple of moments, Bora pulled away slowly, opening her eyes and searching for Yoohyeon's ones, but the younger girl still had her eyes closed.

“Hey puppy?” Bora whispered, poking the cheek of the girl who was panting a little bit. “You can look at me now and... t-tell me if you liked it”

"Yes I- I liked it and...n-no I can't look at you" Yoohyeon said, with her eyes still closed. She was too embarrassed to look at Bora in the eyes and she was afraid of how much she liked it.

“W-why not? I want to s-see your beautiful puppy eyes” The older girl whined, caressing Yoohyeon’s cheek and combing her silver hair with the other hand.

Yoohyeon shook her head and put her hands on her face.

"What if I l-liked it a-a lot? Like… r-really a lot?" She asked hoping not to sound weird, but still not looking at Bora thanks to her hands on her face. The girl next to her chuckled and carefully removed Yoohyeon’s hands to still be met with Yoohyeon’s closed eyes.

“In what way d-do you mean that?” she asked.

"I-... I don't know… in e-every way" Yoohyeon admitted, feeling her cheeks warmer. "I don't know how I am supposed to feel in a kiss like this one but… I felt safe with you, it came naturally" she explained weakly.

“I know what you mean... It felt good with you... No feelings involved but still. Good” Bora whispered.

Yoohyeon stayed silent for a while… she wasn't sure about the 'no feelings' part. How was she supposed to know? It felt good with Bora… it felt right. She definitely felt something but was something romantic?

“Hey, I can see you’re still a bit confused so... let’s leave it here for tonight okay? Let’s watch a movie and then go join your parents downstairs” Bora suggested, kissing Yoohyeon’s cheek.

The younger girl smiled a little with a nod as she shifted closer to Bora, to hug the older girl.

"Thank you… for my first kiss! A-And the second one too" she said, blushing a little.

“Thank you for one of the best kisses in my life” Bora chuckled. “It was honestly my pleasure to be your first, puppy”

Yoohyeon widened her eyes and looked at Bora

"One o-of the b-best kisses in y-your life?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's like your mom said, right? The quality depends on the person you are kissing. And since I just kissed my amazing bestest best friend, it was an amazing kiss" the small woman responded.

"Yes b-but… the kiss was… I mean, forget that it was me for a moment. Was the kiss g-good?" the younger girl asked, sounding nervous about it.

"Aww, is my puppy a little bit self-conscious?" She teased. "It was really cute at first when you licked my lip in return but once we got started, definitely"

"D-Do you think people would like kissing me then?" Yoohyeon asked, just to see if Bora was okay with the thought of her kissing other people.

"I'm sure they would like it, but I won't let you kiss anyone until I'm sure they are safe! And I will always be your first... and your second" Bora chuckled.

Yoohyeon chuckled, leaning a little bit closer to Bora and giving her a peck on the lips.

"And my third" she said, giving a lot of little and quick pecks on the older girl's lips "and my fourth, my fifth" she chuckled.

Bora didn't really know what she was doing but she wasn't opposed to it.

"Y-you really count t-that as kisses?" She shyly smiled.

"Why not? I mean… our lips are touching… so technically it's a kiss" Yoohyeon said confidently. "Oh my god just wait until I tell my friends at school that I've been kissed by a 16 year old" she chuckled.

"You won't tell them it's me, right?" The small girl asked, cupping Yoohyeon's cheek. "And yeah, technically. But I don't appreciate those 'technical' kisses as much"

"Why shouldn't I tell them it's you?" Yoohyeon asked, locking eyes with the older girl.

"Because they would get jea-... on second thought... do tell them" Bora said, cutting herself off and smirking.

"So they would get jealous and they would hit on you to try and win you over?" Yoohyeon asked, still looking at Bora's eyes.

"Nope! So they would get jealous that I claimed these pretty lips of yours. They can know, but I know they won't ever touch these" the small girl smirked, pointing at Yoohyeon's lips.

Yoohyeon blushed madly, not knowing what was happening. Was Bora flirting with her? What should she do? She quickly turned towards the ceiling, not saying anything.

"Yoohyeon~ Yoohyeon? Puppy~" Bora kept calling to get the younger girl's attention. She really sucked at being flirted with.

"W-What?" Yoohyeon asked, still not daring to look at the older girl.

"Why don't you look at me?" She simply asked.

Yoohyeon raised her shoulders a little, not knowing how to answer that.

"I'm still listening, even if I'm not looking at you" she reassured the older girl.

"You know full well I like to look at your pretty eyes. So don't make me roll on top of you again to see them" Bora teased, poking Yoohyeon's belly.

Yoohyeon turned her head towards Bora sighing heavily.

"I'm looking at you…And now what?" she asked, sighing again and looking at Bora in the eyes.

"There they are!" The small girl smiled, caressing Yoohyeon's cheek. "So, you want to watch a movie then or... do something else first?"

"Shouldn't you go home to pack your things for tomorrow?" Yoohyeon asked, looking at the clock in her bedroom.

"You see, I didn't pack yet because my mom said she would do it for me... so I have some time to kill with my bestest best friend"

"Okay then we can watch a movie… or do whatever you want to do" Yoohyeon said weakly, still feeling embarrassed and not knowing how to behave. That's why she was trying to send the older girl back home with the excuse of packing things for tomorrow. She was afraid to make this awkward now.

"Okay! Where are the movies? Can I pick one?" Bora cheered, still locking eyes with the younger girl.

"You basically live here and you don't know where the movies are?" Yoohyeon asked, rolling her eyes and pointing at the shelf next to her desk. "And yes, you can pick the movie"

The older girl jumped out of the bed and walked over to the shelf.

"Mmh... action movies? No. Horror? No. Comedy? Maybe? Ooh, romance! Yes!" Bora started talking to herself, picking a movie from the shelf. "What about this one?" She excitedly asked, showing it to Yoohyeon.

"Y-Yes, it's fine… you can put that on" she said, pointing her finger towards the TV. As Bora was busy with that, Yoohyeon looked at the ceiling sighing. Really? A romantic movie? She had to watch a romantic movie with Bora right now that she was so confused about everything.

"Alright! Let's watch" Bora cheered, jumping back in the bed and throwing an arm around Yoohyeon's shoulder, pulling her closer to her side. "The box said it was something about 2 best friends who fall in love and like a complex friendship thing"

Yoohyeon sighed again, shifting a little bit away from Bora.

"That's just... amazing" she mumbled to herself, really not knowing how to deal with this situation.

"Huh? Do you not like the movie? Why are you sighing? And did you say something" Bora asked, turning to Yoohyeon with a confused look.

"No, the movie is fine" the younger girl lied "And for the sigh… I'm just a little bit tired" she lied again, not daring to look at the older girl's eyes.

"Okay no" Bora stated, sitting up and pausing the movie. "You are telling me what's wrong right now! What is up with your mood swings?! You are really starting to upset me, puppy"

"I don't know, okay?" Yoohyeon said, raising her voice a little and startling Bora. "I don't know what's wrong, I don't know what I'm feeling and I just…" she tried to say, but she sighed again "C-Can you just go home and I'll see you tomorrow when we will pick you up?" She asked, knowing that this will probably hurt Bora, but she really didn't know what she was feeling or how to behave.

"Fine" the smaller girl said, standing up from the bed "I'll go home" she continued, walking towards the door "But you don't need to pick me up tomorrow. I'm not going with you"

Yoohyeon quickly stood up from the bed as well, running towards Bora to stop her from opening the door.

"W-wait! Why? Why are you not coming with me tomorrow?" she asked, worriedly.

"Because my best friend apparently doesn't trust me enough to say what's bothering them!" Bora yelled. "Let me go!"

"That's… that's not true Bora! It's not that I don't trust you enough. I just… I don't know" Yoohyeon said, not releasing Bora's wrist.

"Well then I 'don't know' why I am not going with you tomorrow!" The older girl hissed, freeing her wrist and wanting to open the door again.

"Please Bora" the younger girl pleaded, trying to stop the older girl again. "I was so happy when my parents told me that I could invite you to the lake… y-you can't do this to me" she pleaded again.

"And I was so happy when my mom said I could come over here with a cake and spend time with my best friend. But then my best friend just asks me to leave!"

"I'm sorry… I just… I just need a little bit of time" Yoohyeon tried to say, not knowing how to explain why. "But it's not that I don't want to spend time with you" she said, leaning her back on the door, placing herself between it and Bora, so that the older girl couldn't leave.

"Time for what? Time for freaking what, Yoohyeon?" Bora whisper-yelled, really feeling desperate.

"I- I don't know!" Yoohyeon repeated, knowing that she wasn't making sense at all. But how could she explain what she was feeling?

“What the fuck do you want from me, puppy?! You ask me to leave, now I’m not allowed to leave, one moment you tell me everything, and now you don’t know what to say”

"I just… I don't want you to leave like this" Yoohyeon said weakly. "Y-You look sad and angry and I… I want you to say they you will come with me tomorrow"

“Well, your eyes work well because I am sad and angry! And why would I say that when you are not even able to say what you are thinking right now?! Is this about the kiss? Was it a mistake? Is that it?” The smaller woman suddenly asked.

Yoohyeon looked down, breaking eye contact.

"Maybe" she whispered, not daring to look up. Maybe it really was a mistake… she shouldn't have told Bora about the fact that she wanted to kiss her, and she shouldn't have let the older girl kiss her today. They were fine before that… and now… now everything was a mess.

“If this is about the fact that friends shouldn’t kiss, who the fuck cares? We can do whatever we want! We can be kissing best friends, what’s wrong with that? Just tell me, Yooh, don’t leave me in the dark!”

The younger girl just shook her head, tightening her grip on the door behind her back, not knowing how to explain herself, but not wanting to let Bora leave.

“Fine, be like that then” Bora hissed, putting herself on the chair at Yoohyeon’s desk. “If you don’t want to let me leave, fine, but I won’t talk to you”

"Bora please, d-don't use the silence treatment with me" Yoohyeon said weakly, looking towards the older girl. The latter just shook her head and scoffed. Wasn’t that exactly what Yoohyeon was doing to her in a way? Being silent about something important to her?

Yoohyeon sighed, making a step forward and opening the door.

"Y-You can go" she said weakly, stepping aside to free the way out. This wasn’t going anywhere. "I will… I will come to your house anyway tomorrow… just in c-case you change y-your mind" she whispered, looking at the ground.

Bora didn’t say anything and just stood up, slowly walking towards the door and stopping right in front of her friend. She turned her head and looked Yoohyeon straight in the eyes with her own glassy eyes.

Yoohyeon knew that Bora was looking at her and when the younger girl locked eyes with her and she saw that Bora was about to cry, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She made this mess. She told Bora about the kiss and the older girl just did what Yoohyeon wanted her to do… and now she was treating her like that. The younger girl clenched her fist, and she bent down quickly crashing her lips on Bora's.

The small girl was surprised but almost immediately cupped Yoohyeon's face with both of her hands to keep her from pulling back. She moved her lips against Yoohyeon's ones and smiled into the kiss. Was this what was worrying the puppy?

The younger girl brought her hands on Bora's waist, pulling her closer as she melted into the kiss. She didn't know for how long they kissed, she was so lost in it that it could have been just a second or an entire hour. She slowly pulled away and locked eyes with Bora.

“Was that why you wanted me to leave?” Bora whispered, not breaking eye contact “Because you wanted to kiss me again?”

Yoohyeon nodded trying to hold Bora's gaze, but failing and looking away. That wasn't exactly it but she didn't want Bora to know that. Bora was her older friend, she was basically her idol. So cool and funny to be around, people loved her at school and she was really popular. How could Yoohyeon not like her? And those kisses made everything more complicated.

"Hey, look at me puppy" Bora whispered, closing the door and putting a hand on Yoohyeon's cheek to make her face her. "I told you I liked it, and if you wanted to kiss me again I would've said 'yes'. Just don't shut me out, I'm here for you, you know that"

"Why?" Yoohyeon asked, whispering faintly. "You are really popular at school, everyone loves you and everyone wants to spend time with you to go to the mall, to the movie or whatever. Why do you spend all this time with me? We are basically the opposite" Yoohyeon dared to ask.

"Are you really asking that, puppy? You are the most honest, funny, kind and clumsy person I know! They want to spend time with me because of my status I somehow received, I don't like them. I spend time with you because you are my bestest best friend and I love you! And hey, never heard of the saying: opposites attract?" Bora explained with a big smile. Yoohyeon was the type of friend everyone wished for.

Yoohyeon sniffled a little, trying to stop the tears from falling. She quickly hugged Bora tightly, resting her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"I love you too, Bora" she whispered.

"I know you do, puppy. And stop crying, do you want me to cry?" She chuckled, combing Yoohyeon's silver hair.

The younger girl shook her head, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"No please, don't cry. If you cry I'll cry even more and then you will cry even more and then… it would be a disaster" she chuckled, sniffling again.

"You see? This is why I spend time with you! You are the sweetest goof ever!" Bora laughed.

Yoohyeon smiled widely, taking Bora's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier… I don't want you to leave. I was just… I was afraid to tell you" she whispered, looking in Bora's eyes.

"Why would you be afraid to tell me? Didn't you see how much I liked our kiss? I don't think I gave you any sign to conclude I didn't like it right?" Bora chuckled, looking in her friend's eyes.

Yoohyeon looked in Bora's eyes and she squeezed her hand trying to find the courage to be completely honest.

"I-... I was afraid I m-might l-like you, other than the kiss" she whispered weakly.

Bora widened het eyes.

"And... did you... f-figure it out?" She dared to ask.

"I-... I mean…" Yoohyeon tried to say, looking down at the ground again. "Bora you are my super cool older friend. You are beautiful, you are funny, you're honestly hot and you take care of me… how could I not like you?" Yoohyeon said, smiling a little as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You already told me all of that and I responded that you are amazing in your own way as well. What's your point exactly, Yooh?"

"I- I just told you Bora…" Yoohyeon said, hoping that the girl would get that. "I already thought all those things about you and the… the kisses… the kisses didn't help" she admitted.

"You mean that... you like me m-more than a friend?" The smaller girl asked.

"I-... I think so" Yoohyeon admitted, trying to wipe the tears away, still looking down at the ground.

"I'm honored that a girl like you likes me that way but... I can't reciprocate them, I think" she honestly answered.

"Of course you can't" Yoohyeon nodded, with a sad smile. "It's okay Bora" she whispered.

"It's not that of course! You're amazing! I just think I wouldn't be able to make you happy in the long run" Bora explained "but hey, I'm still here for you, just like always"

"Don't say that Bora… don't say that it's because you wouldn't be able to make me happy" Yoohyeon said, shaking her head. "Just tell me the truth… just said that you don't like me like that"

"I d-don't like you like that... AND I wouldn't be able to make you happy" Bora smiled, hugging her friend close and kissing her cheek.

"You already make me the happiest as a friend, Bora" Yoohyeon whispered "I'm sure you would be able to do even better as a girlfriend" she said as tears kept streaming down her face. "But it's okay… Really"

"Hey, I'll keep making you happy, okay?" Bora smiled, wiping away Yoohyeon's tears. "Just you and me, together forever"

Yoohyeon nodded on Bora's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she whispered weakly, hugging Bora tightly "I tried not to tell you…"

"I'm happy you did! I would not like it if you hid this from me, puppy. And... you are amazing, remember that" the older girl whispered kissing Yoohyeon's forehead.

"Can we… can we pretend this didn't happen?" Yoohyeon whispered weakly, looking in Bora's eyes.

"This talk or... this whole evening?"

"T- This talk" Yoohyeon whispered. "I mean… the whole evening if you want. I- I completely understand that what I told you changes everything"

"No no, this talk alone is enough because honestly... it didn't change that much. The kiss stays amazing, you stay amazing, the only thing that changed was that I knew what you were dealing with" she whispered.

''Can I… Can I still kiss you sometimes?" Yoohyeon asked, daring to look up.

"If you are sure you won't end up hurting yourself while doing that, you can kiss me whenever you want"

Yoohyeon nodded, trying to smile a little.

"Let's see how it goes then" she said, caressing Bora's cheek. "Do you promise you won't tell Yubin about this? She would tease the hell out of me" the younger girl said with a weak chuckle.

"I won't tell anyone unless you want me to, this is just our little thing then" Bora whispered, smiling at her friend.

"Thank you" Yoohyeon said with a smile. "So… do you still want to watch a movie with me or is it too late? If you need to go home I understand"

"No, let's watch that movie. Do you still want to watch the same one or... should we change it" Bora asked, nervously scratching her nape.

"Maybe… let's choose a movie that doesn't involve friends falling in love with each other" Yoohyeon said with a little smile. She walked to the shelf and she looked at the different movies. "What do you think about this one? It's a romance but not the 'friends falling in love' kind of romance"

"Sure! You're sweet! Let's watch that one" Bora smiled, laying her back on Yoohyeon's bed and patting the spot next to her.

Yoohyeon put the movie on and she laid on her bed, beside Bora, but maintaining a little bit of distance because she didn't know if the older girl would like the proximity now, knowing that Yoohyeon felt something for her.

“What are you doing laying over there? Come on over here, silly” Bora smiled, throwing her arm around Yoohyeon’s shoulder and pulling her into her side, just like before.

Yoohyeon chuckled and she snuggled closer to Bora.

"I didn't know if you wanted to" she admitted shyly.

“Why would I not want to? We always cuddled when we watched a movie together! So we will cuddle now too, whether you want to or not, puppy” Bora chuckled, kissing the top of Yoohyeon’s head and pressing the play button to continue the film.

Yoohyeon smiled and nodded, looking at the older girl. She snuggled even closer to Bora, wrapping an arm around her waist and focusing on the movie.

It was a pretty interesting movie and both girls were invested in it, watching it in silence. The two main characters were really fun and evolved throughout the story. It was so obvious that they loved each other but everything in the movie built up to this one point at the end where they would finally confess.

Yoohyeon tried her best not to feel sad when one of the protagonists confessed and the other one of course reciprocated the feeling. They kissed and they both said how much they loved each other. Yoohyeon had involuntarily removed her arm from Bora's waist and she was putting more distance between them. If only her confession could be like the one in the movie…

“Aww that was a beautiful movie! Right Y-” Bora wanted to cheer when she saw the girl had distanced herself a bit and was trying to keep smiling. “Hey, I’m so sorry, it was probably a dumb idea to suggest a romance movie”

"It's okay Bora. I don't want to make this awkward… I just… I need a glass of water" Yoohyeon said, standing up quickly and walking towards the door.

“I’ll go get it for you! You can stay here, okay” Bora smiled, jumping up from the bed and overtaking Yoohyeon so she was the first one at the door. “I’ll be right back, puppy!”

"B-But" Yoohyeon tried to say, but Bora was already running down the stairs, giving Yoohyeon a thumbs up, signaling that it was okay.

Once downstairs, Bora quickly ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She took one of the glasses out of the cupboards, ran to the fridge to get some water and filled the glass when she suddenly heard a shout from outside.

She ran to the back door, opening it and her eyes widened in terror. Someone was attacking Yoohyeon's mother and it didn't look human at all. His appearance was that of a human but the way he acted and the huge fangs he had weren't human at all. She screamed seeing Yoohyeon's mother dropping on the ground as her husband was desperately trying to stop that thing.

“Bora, get inside and protect Yoohyeon!” Yoohyeon’s dad yelled at her as he used one of the forks to stab the creature’s shoulder. The ‘man’ staggered back because of the pain for a little bit and then he just went back to normal as if nothing happened.

Bora was frozen in place as the fear was taking over. She wanted to help, but what could she do? Yoohyeon's mother wasn't moving at all and his husband was now laying on the ground with the creature on top of him, bending towards his neck.

"What's happening?" Yoohyeon screamed, running downstairs and widening her eyes at the scene she saw outside of the back door "No!!" She screamed, trying to run outside and suddenly Bora knew what she had to do… protecting Yoohyeon was the only thing she could do now. She stopped Yoohyeon's run, desperately dragging her back.

“D-don’t puppy... j-just... s-stay... stay w-with m-me” Bora pleaded, having trouble breathing as she closed the door to the backyard, locking it and holding Yoohyeon in her arms.

"No!! Let me go!" Yoohyeon screamed, desperately trying to reach the key to open the door again. "Let me go! I have to help them! Let me go!" She screamed as she started crying and hurting Bora as she tried to free herself.

“What are you going to do? Go out there and get killed? Leaving me here, alone? You can’t help, puppy, just stay here, w-with me” Bora panicked, withstanding the pain Yoohyeon was involuntarily inflicting on her.

The younger girl wasn't reasoning anymore, she was totally out of control. She just saw her mother motionless on the ground and her father was being attacked by something.

"I said let me go!!" Yoohyeon screamed, pushing Bora violently on the ground, finally freeing herself. She unlocked the door and she tried to open it but Bora crawled in front of the door, blocking it with her body, not letting Yoohyeon go out.

"I promised… your dad… I would… protect you" she screamed, trying to ignore the physical pain she was feeling and the fear that was quickly devouring her. She couldn't wrap her mind around what she just saw.

"My parents are being k-killed by that thing! I got my A+! We were going to the lake! They love me! I can't... I can't lose them!" The younger girl desperately yelled, pounding her fists on the door.

"T-There is nothing we can do now, Yoohyeon!! The only thing you would achieve walking out of the door, is getting killed!" Bora tried to reason, but Yoohyeon took the door handle and she tried to open the door again and again and again, each time more violently. Bora whimpered at every hit, but she couldn't let Yoohyeon walk out of there, she couldn't lose her… and Yoohyeon's dad told her to protect his daughter. He entrusted her to protect Yoohyeon… and Bora wasn't going to let him down. She wasn't going to lose Yoohyeon.

"Yoohyeon... s-stop" Bora pleaded. She didn't care that her back was hurting like hell. She just needed to keep Yoohyeon inside until that thing was gone.

"Let me go!" Yoohyeon yelled once again, this time bending down and grabbing Bora's shirt to try and drag her away from the door. Bora knew that Yoohyeon was stronger than her and Bora was way too light and small to resist against Yoohyeon. She was slowly being dragged away from the door

"No! No please Yooh! D-Don't go outside!" She cried, desperately trying to crawl back to the door as soon as Yoohyeon let her go to reach the door handle.

"Bora I swear to god! If you don't let me go and they die I will hate you for my whole fucking life!!" Yoohyeon yelled in her face, still trying to open the door.

"Well if you fucking go out there... you w-won't have a life to hate me in a-anymore! Don't you fucking see that?! Why would I stop you from saving your p-parents if they could actually be saved?! Wake up!" The smaller girl weakly yelled in return.

"Don't you fucking say that! They can be saved! I will save them! Just… let me fucking go Bora!" Yoohyeon yelled again, taking Bora's collar and throwing her away from the door. She was finally able to open it just to see that creature walking away as if nothing happened and she noticed something at the back of his neck… a tattoo. A blue rose tattoo.

"Why?! What the fuck did they ever do to you?!" Yoohyeon decided to yell at him.

The creature looked back at her, his face full of blood stains.

"I was hungry and they were in the wrong place at the wrong moment" he explained, raising his shoulders "You're lucky I'm full. Listen to that little friend of yours and stay inside" he calmly said, starting to walk away again.

"Get back here you fucker! I will fucking kill you!" Yoohyeon screamed as the man turned around and suddenly stood a few metres from Yoohyeon in like a second.

"Listen, kid. You can't kill me even if you wanted to! I don't care about who I kill. I care about what I want to achieve. Oh and for the record, I would've gladly swapped her neck for yours. Yours seems way more delicious" he chuckled with a threatening stare.

Yoohyeon clenched her fist as the tears kept streaming down her face. She tried to make a step forward, she wanted to kill that man, she wanted to bring back her parents, she wanted to do something. She didn't care if she was about to die… she had lost everything anyway. Her life was perfect...she had the most amazing parents in the world and they were gone… She screamed as she tried to reach the man when Bora wrapped two arms around her waist, weakly dragging her back.

"We will avenge them. I promise you! We will find a way to do something… but we can't do it now, Yooh. Please! Please!" she whispered crying in Yoohyeon's ear, staring in the man's eyes and hoping that he wouldn't attack them.

"You two are sweet. Like I told this one already. If those humans didn't feed me so well, I would've gladly taken you two" the man laughed before running away.

"Y- Yooh…" her dad called, his voice was a whisper but both girls heard him, rushing to his side.

"Dad!! Dad I'm calling an ambulance, please hold on!" She cried as she stood up again to reach for the phone, but her father stopped her.

"S-sweetie... d-don't... just... l-... isten to m-me" he weakly said, coughing after that sentence. Bora just hugged Yoohyeon really tightly and made her bend down to listen to him.

"T-That creature… y-you will find e-everything a-about it in a b-book i-in the basement" he said, coughing again. "There i-is a g-gun too. U-Use that t-to protect y-yourself. S-Silver is the o-only...thing that c-can kill t-them" he explained, trying to give her every useful information he could think of in that moment.

"W-what do you m-mean, dad? T-the ambulance will... w-will save you and y-you can t-tell me" Yoohyeon said with a shaky voice. Her dad just shook his head and looked at Bora.

"B-bora?" He called and the older of the two girls immediately nodded her head.

"Yes, m-mister K-Kim?"

"I e-entrust my d-daughter to y-you, Bora. Don't leave h-her alone, p-protect her-" he was trying to say when suddenly Yoohyeon stood up, shaking her head.

"I'll call the ambulance!" She cried, rushing to find her phone.

"Wait Yooh!" Bora yelled, trying to stand up but Yoohyeon's father grabbed her wrist with the few strength he had.

"B-Bora… she w-will want t-to become a h-hunter after this a-and… that's a t- tough and lonely p- path" he said coughing again "P-Please b-be with h-her. I k-know I'm a-asking a lot b-but… y-you are all s-she has n-now"

"I will, sir. I h-have dedicated m-my life to your... d-daughter ever s-since I met h-her. I w-won't leave her. I'll g-give my e-everything to protect her, s-sir" Bora reassured her, trying to focus on her breathing.

Yoohyeon's father nodded weakly as he felt his strength leaving him.

"T- Thank you, B-Bora" he said, squeezing her hand as Yoohyeon ran back to them, dropping on her knees.

"They're coming dad! Just hold on! They will save you" she said, nodding and caressing her father's cheek.

"Y-your mother and... I l-loved you, Yooh. Don't ever forge-" he wanted to say as his head suddenly dropped back on the floor and he didn't seem to move anymore.

"Dad? Dad!!" Yoohyeon yelled, trying to shake him a little "N-No dad!" She cried, shaking him violently and hoping that he would somehow wake up.

"Y-Yooh… he…" Bora was trying to say but she didn't want to. She hugged Yoohyeon tightly, crying with her.

"I... I didn't... I d-didn't even get... to say I l-love you b-back..." Yoohyeon weakly whispered, dropping her head on Bora's shoulder.

"He knew" Bora whispered, hugging the younger girl even tighter "He knew… They both knew you loved them Yooh" she reassured her, combing her hair. Bora's head was full of so many different thoughts. Her best friend's parents were killed in front of her eyes, she had known them for so many years and she loved them both. Yooh's father had entrusted his daughter to her. How could they explain what happened to the police? To the ambulance? What was that creature and what was a hunter?

"I... I want to... I want t-to go to the b-basement" Yoohyeon whispered.

"Yooh… we should wait for the police and the ambulance to arrive. Let them check on you and if everything is alright, we will go to the basement" Bora said, combing Yoohyeon's hair.

"No... I n-need to g-go there now... I-if they s-search the house they m-might find what my d-dad wanted me t-to find" Yoohyeon reasoned, still holding tightly onto Bora's shirt.

"Fine…" Bora whispered. Yoohyeon was right, they couldn't risk the police to find the gun and the book Yoohyeon's father was talking about. Bora slowly stood up, gently helping the younger girl to stand up as well.

"Yooh... c-can you... look at m-me?" She gently asked as the silver haired girl turned to her. "I w-will do w-what I'm s-supposed to... do. I will... a-always stay by your side. Just y-you and me" she whispered, still having trouble breathing a little.

Yoohyeon moved her gaze to her dad's body and then her mother's one. As the tears streamed down her cheeks again, she fixed her eyes on Bora's.

"You a-are… all that I- I have n-now" she whispered, not wanting to let go of Bora's shirt. She had lost everything. She had lost everything in a couple of minutes… everything but Bora.

"Hey, no... t-that's not t-true. My p-parents and Y-Yubin are there for... for you too" Bora tried to say but it was hard to speak normally. She still couldn't place all of this in her head.

"Why d-did this h-happen to me B-Bora?" The younger girl asked, not able to stop the tears. "They l-loved me and I loved t-them… we… we were happy" she cried, pulling Bora closer. Bora held her in her arms, as tight as she could. She didn't have an answer… she was devastated as well and she wished she could erase her memory of the last 10 minutes. But as she held the younger girl in her arms, she realized she was actually happy that she happened to be at Yoohyeon's house tonight… at least she was able to save her.

"I know you... w-were h-happy, Yooh. I know" Bora calmed her. "C-come on... let's... let's go to the b-basement puppy"

Yoohyeon nodded, making a few steps beside Bora, before stopping in front of her mother's body, bending down to close her eyes and caressing her cheek for a second. Her eyes became watery again and she started sobbing when Bora took her by the shoulders, pulling her up and forcing her to step away.

"Don't do that, Yooh. It won't do y-you any good... let's just go d-downstairs and see w-what this was all about. I swear to y-you... we w-will find that thing... and I'll destroy him"

Yoohyeon nodded, looking down and not really believing Bora's words. How could she kill that thing? How could anyone kill that creature? She started walking towards the basement without saying another word.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! They really help us! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: A more practical one today, is 4 chapters a week too much and would you like more time to be able to read? We can bring it down to 3 a week if that is easier? Or do you want it to stay like this?


	46. Chapter 46

When the two girls arrived in the basement, Yoohyeon didn't really see anything out of the ordinary. It was just the same old basement she always remembered it being.

"W-what did h-he... want me to find?" Yoohyeon asked, looking at Bora.

Bora looked around, not knowing how to help the younger girl when she suddenly remembered something.

"Yooh, do you remember that one time we were children and we were playing here in the basement and your father came in and scolded us because we were playing next to an old piece of furniture and he said it was really dangerous… and he told us to go play outside?" Bora said, remembering that exact moment. She couldn't forget it because it was something really weird. Yoohyeon's father was always really kind and he never scolded them, except for that one time and he looked really worried.

"I think I do" Yoohyeon responded, trying to stop crying. She could clearly see Bora was keeping herself strong for her so she wanted to do the same for her smaller friend.

"Whatever your father wanted us to find, it's probably in that piece of furniture. He looked worried about us playing near that… so it probably contained something dangerous" she explained, walking closer to Yoohyeon.

"I think it... it was that huge dresser over there" the silver haired girl said, pointing at an old antique dresser in the dark corner of the basement.

Both girls walked in front of the dresser and Bora took Yoohyeon's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"Should we open it?" She whispered, putting her free hand on the handle of the dresser.

"Go ahead, B-Bora" Yoohyeon responded and the older girl nodded, slowly opening the dresser, revealing all the things inside. A big dusty book, silver knives, a crossbow, silver crossbow bolts, silver blades, silver spears and a box with the letters 'Kim' engraved in it.

"T- This is…" Bora tried to say as she looked at all the weapons. She walked a little bit closer and she placed her fingers on the handle of the crossbow, caressing it gently. "This is crazy… what's all of this?" She whispered when she noticed Yoohyeon had in her hands the box with the incision.

"Will you open it?" Bora asked, carefully placing the crossbow down next to her and looking at Yoohyeon who nodded, opening the lock on the box before opening the box itself.

When she opened it, she found a beautiful and elegant gun that had her family name engraved in it. She took it out of the box and she looked carefully at the gun.

"This is w-what my father wanted me to find" she whispered, still looking at the gun in her hands.

"Hey, Yooh, look at this. It seems like he wrote a note in this dusty book" Bora suddenly said, having taken the book out of the dresser and showing it to Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon quickly bent down to look at the note her father left her and she brushed her fingers on the book, imagining her father as he wrote that.

Dear Yoohyeon

If you found this, it means that you found out my secret and that something happened, forcing me to tell you about this. If that is the case that means that I'm not there anymore for you.

I want you to know how much you always meant to me and how much I loved you. You and my wife were my motivation to get back home safe every day.

I was a hunter. I hunted at night, searching for vampires. I know you are probably confused about all of this but all the information you need is on the next page.

Just remember that I'm still looking down at you from heaven, sweetie! My dear daughter... I don't know what you will do after learning about all of this but if you decide to become a hunter, don't let yourself be consumed by rage, channel it and use it to do good.

You will find all the information you need in this book. There are people that can train you, people that can help you become a great hunter, but don't believe everything they say. If you decide to become a hunter, train with them but after that create your own group. Find people you trust, find people that love you and share your own goal. They are the only ones you should trust.

Everything you find in this dresser is yours, Yoohyeon. The book and all the weapons. The gun is a gift from me to you. It was my gun back at the time and now, if you decide to follow my path, it's yours.

With much love and kisses, your father

Yoohyeon wiped away the tears from her eyes and she stayed silent for a couple of minutes, trying to process everything. She was confused about a lot of things… but she knew one thing. She would become a hunter and she would kill every single one of those creatures.

"Bora…" she called, locking eyes with the older girl "W- Will you follow me in this path?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"If you want... to become a h-hunter... I will follow you... I said I'll always be by your side... but let's read the information f-first" the older girl responded.

Yoohyeon nodded, turning the page and reading everything that her father wanted her to know. There was a lot of information and she felt like her head was exploding. How was he able to hunt those creatures at night, how was he able to hide all these things from her? The two girls read everything. They read everything about vampires' powers and weaknesses, about hunters and weapons.

"This is... I never t-thought that v-vampires really existed" Bora whispered, closing the book. "This is... insane"

Yoohyeon could barely hear Bora's voice. She had her eyes fixed on the gun in her hands. Her father's gun. Her gun. She would kill every single one of those vampires. Every single one.

"I will contact the hunters first thing in the morning tomorrow" she whispered "I need to know if you are with me, Bora"

"I already told you I was. Wherever you go, I go" the older girl reassured her. "I just don't know... how I will tell my parents about this"

"I don't think there is a way to tell them… just don't. They are probably safer if they don't know about this, same as Yubin" Yoohyeon said.

"And what about... your... parents? How do I tell them t-that?"

"Tell them we… tell them we moved far away. I- I don't know" Yoohyeon said, weakly shaking her head.

"Yoohyeon... with all due respect but... I can't go home later and... pretend that... nothing happened. I can't-... my head can't take that" Bora whispered.

"C-Come with me then…" Yoohyeon tried to say, knowing that it wasn't something that she should ask. "D-Don't go back home… come with me to t-the hunters" she whispered "So you w-won't have to explain anything"

"You know I would say yes but... what about Yubin? I can lie and say I slept over tonight and that we left for the lake for this weekend but... what after that?" She panicked.

"Yubin has y-your parents… she… she will be fine until we come back" Yoohyeon tried to say, pulling Bora closer.

"Do we know how long it takes? Because... I'm going with you, puppy" Bora whispered, cupping the younger girl's cheek.

"Y- You are?" Yoohyeon asked, widening her eyes "I- I don't know how much it takes but h-how? What will you say to your parents? Will you just disappear?" Yoohyeon asked.

"I'll tell them we... will go on a little vacation, just the two of us... and of course I am... what do you not get about the 'just you and me' concept?" Bora said with a sweet smile.

Yoohyeon smiled, caressing Bora's cheek.

"Choose a weapon, Bora. The one you like the most, the one you think fits with you… it's yours" she said.

"I'll take this one" Bora said with a shaky voice, picking up the crossbow. "A gun and a crossbow seems like a pretty safe option"

"Definitely" Yoohyeon said with a nod. "Will you go back in the morning to take your suitcase?" She asked, thinking about how to deal with everything. Everything was going so fast.

"I will... I will go take my suitcase and tell them that I'm leaving on a trip" Bora answered sounding determined "i will always be with you, puppy"

Yoohyeon nodded, leaning closer to Bora and resting her forehead against the older girl's one. She felt devastated about what happened and she felt scared about what was yet to come. But she had Bora… Bora promised to be with her, always and she believed her. They will start this training together, they will form their own group and they will kill the vampires. All of them.

About one year later

Yoohyeon and Bora had left the hunter's village last night and found themselves in front of a building. A few months ago, Bora's parents died in a car crash and Yubin was placed in a facility since no one could care for her. As soon as their training to become a hunter was complete, Bora insisted on seeing Yubin, a wish that Yoohyeon of course granted her.

They rang the bell, and a woman opened the door, letting them in. They explained that Bora was basically Yubin's sister and that she was here to see the girl. The woman listened to them and she escorted them to the back garden, pointing at a blue haired girl who was sitting alone on a bench, reading a book.

"Oh my god... it's really her, Yoohyeon... she colored her hair and looks so grown up" Bora cheered but after that her smile dropped. "I'm sure she will hate me though"

Yoohyeon put her hand on Bora's shoulder, squeezing it gently. She wished she could reassure the girl, but Yubin had all the reasons to hate both of them.

"Go talk with her… I'll wait inside" she said softly.

"I want you to... to come with me, Yooh. I need you there... please?" The older girl pleaded, looking at the now 16 year old Yoohyeon with puppy eyes.

Yoohyeon thought a little about it and she nodded, holding Bora's hand and giving her a sweet smile.

"Let's go then" she said softly. The girls walked over to Yubin who hadn't noticed them yet. That was so typical, once she started a book, she was so involved that the world stopped spinning around her.

"B-Binnie?" Bora called with a nervous voice.

Yubin raised her head, slowly, locking eyes with the girl she used to consider her sister. She clenched her hand on the book she was holding and she stood up from the bench, walking past Bora and Yoohyeon.

"See... she h-hates me... maybe this was a bad id-" Bora whispered to Yoohyeon when the silver haired girl suddenly spoke up.

"Yubin, wait! You should listen to her" she said.

"Oh should I?" The blue haired girl asked, turning around towards the two older girls. "Give me one good reason, give me one good reason to listen to her" she hissed.

"Because she loves you, Yubin" Yoohyeon answered, making the younger girl laugh.

"She loves me? Where was that 'love' when she left me without telling me? Not contacting me for over a year? After her parents died, I thought 'maybe she will come back, I need her', but when she didn't I stopped caring! Do you call that love? Abandoning me?" The blue haired girl yelled.

"Y- Yubin l-let me explain. I- I had to leave… Yoohyeon lost e-everyone and I was… I was all she had and I-" she was trying to say, when she was stopped by a book thrown on the ground.

"You were all I had too, Bora!" Yubin yelled as tears streamed down her face. "I lost my family and you took me in. I had new parents and a sister… I've lived with you for years, I thought we had something, I thought I meant something for you. But then you left… your parents died and I was at their funeral, alone. When they told me I was about to be put in this fucking facility, I told them they were wrong. I told them I had a sister and that she was coming to get me" Yubin said, walking closer to Bora "I was sure you were coming to get me and taking me with you… but here I am, in this fucking facility" she yelled in Bora's face.

"I'm here for you now... I c-can't tell you why I couldn't come but... I couldn't leave the place where I was, Yubs... I would've if I could. I would've come to take you with me" Bora whispered.

"You're here for me now?" Yubin laughed. "I dropped out of school, I have a little job that allows me to live decently even though this place sucks. I got my own shit together Bora, when you left me alone. I don't need you. I needed you before, and you weren't there"

"Do you think I didn't w-want to be there? I... I cried so much because... I couldn't come to get you... but I was not allowed to leave..." Bora tried to explain with a weak voice.

"You chose to leave, you chose to go to this mysterious place you talk about and you chose to leave me behind, Bora" Yubin said, looking straight into the older girl's eyes. "I-... I really thought we were close. I thought we were sisters and I really loved you. I loved you to pieces Bora"

"Bin! I still love you and we are like sisters... and I... I couldn't take you with me... even if I wanted to because... it was too dangerous and it... it still is"

"You shouldn't have left in the first place then, if you couldn't take me with you. You were all I had and you knew it. I loved your parents as well and they've always treated me like their own daughter but… you were the person I loved the most, you were the one I relied on… and you left me" Yubin said in a cold tone. "I've learnt how to stop loving you through this year and I think I've managed" she added, turning her back to the girls and trying to walk away.

"Don't say that, Bin" Bora pleaded, taking the girl by her wrist. "I left you with my parents, I thought you were going to be fine... Yooh didn't even have those anym-" she reasoned stopping herself, realizing she said too much.

Yubin raised her head, to look at Yoohyeon.

"If something happened to your parents, I'm sorry" she genuinely said, looking at the taller girl. "This doesn't change anything though. You two had each other, for the whole year while I was here, alone. I've asked myself the same question over and over and over again during these months: 'Why do people always leave me? Why am I not worthy of love?' " she whispered, locking eyes with Bora. "But you know what? I don't care about the answer anymore. I've learnt to accept being alone, I don't really need anyone… and I don't need you, Bora" she explained in an awfully calm tone.

"You are worthy of love, Bin! You are wonderful! And don't say that you don't need me because I need you. I know I messed up by leaving like that but... I had to" Bora weakly said.

"What do you want me to say, Bora?" Yubin asked, with glassy eyes. "Why did you come here? You say you had to leave… okay, it's fine. You left, and I moved on. That's all" the blue haired girl replied, freeing her wrist from Bora's hand.

"I came here to get you back, Binne. Because whatever I needed to do is done. I will be here and I won't leave again. Yooh and me bought a little cottage and we came to get you" the oldest girl explained, trying to not let her voice break.

"You are one year late for that, Bora" Yubin replied, trying not to show any emotion. "I'm not a package you can decide to leave somewhere and pick up a year later. For an entire year I've waited for you. I woke up every day telling myself that maybe that would be the day you would show up at the door of this fucking place, to tell me that you were taking me home" the blue haired girl explained as the tears fell down her cheeks again.

"I'm here now, Bin. I left because... because I would be able to protect you. I saw how horrible it was and... I could 't dare think you would have to go through something like that... I don't want to see that again" Bora desperately reasoned.

Yubin shook her head, looking down. She didn't know what the older girl was talking about and she didn't even want to ask. No matter the reason, she left her behind. Bora made a step forward, trying to reach Yubin's hand, but the younger girl quickly stepped back. She knew that if Bora touched her, she would just break down. She missed that contact, she missed being able to hug her sister, she felt so lonely that when she needed to fall asleep at night, she would just imagine her sister holding her and speaking to her.

"What could have been so f-fucking important to just leave me? You didn't even say anything, you didn't explain anything! You just left! I thought you would be gone for the weekend but Yooh but then that weekend turned into a week, that week into a month and that month into a fucking year, Bora" Yubin argued, still trying not to be too emotional.

"I had to. I couldn't tell you but I… I had to g-" Bora tried to say, but Yubin cut her off.

"Stop saying that. Stop saying you had to go, stop saying you couldn't tell me. You… you came home that morning to take your suitcase and you hugged me so tightly that I thought you were crazy… you were leaving for a little trip and I couldn't understand why you were acting like that. But you knew, didn't you? You knew you were leaving me. You knew and you didn't tell me anything" Yubin yelled, moving forward and pushing Bora's shoulders back, letting the rage and the pain take over.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I knew that if I did, you would've convinced me to stay because I love you" the small girl responded in an almost whisper. "I couldn't let you stop me. I needed to do this for Yoohyeon"

Yubin locked eyes with Bora when she spoke those words and the blue haired girl knew she had reached her limit. She had tried to be strong for a year, she tried to move on, she tried to endure the pain and the loneliness but that sentence alone broke her. 'I needed to do this for Yoohyeon'. Of course she did. Of course she had to leave her behind for Yoohyeon. She couldn't even begin to explain the pain she was feeling right now. She gritted her teeth and she pushed Bora back again and again until the older girl's back collided with a tree.

"I hate you!" The younger girl screamed between the sobs "I fucking hate you Bora!"

"Hey, that's enough" Yoohyeon interrupted, going to stand between the two of them. "I can understand that you are hurt, that you are angry, but you can't tell Bora that you hate her... If only you knew how much she thought about you when we couldn't leave... you two clearly love each other, Yubin"

"You were my friend, Yoohyeon. I thought we were friends… and you took away the only thing I had" Yubin hissed, looking at Yoohyeon. She had finally released the rage she locked away during the whole year and she was totally out of control.

"Do you even hear yourself right now? Your sister cares about you, and you obviously do too! Do you think this will ease the pain, Yubin? Spoiler alert, it won't! You will just push her away even more" Yoohyeon reasoned, ignoring the comments about her, this wasn't her fight.

"I just want you two to leave" Yubin hissed, turning towards Bora again. "Do what you can do best… l-leave, Bora" she whispered, unable to stop her voice from breaking.

"I'm not leaving without you, Yubin. Even if I have to sleep in front of this building. I am not leaving. Never" she said, sounding determined.

Yubin scoffed, looking at Bora.

"I used to believe your words, but now, they mean nothing" she said, trying to use a calm tone when she felt something tugging at her shirt. A little girl was pulling her shirt, trying to catch her attention. She smiled as she bent down and picked her up.

"Bin Bin! Dinner is ready, are you coming?" the little girl asked with a smile, playing with Yubin's hair. The facility she was staying in was full of orphans just like her but Yubin didn't really make friends and she talked with almost no one during these last months. That little girl was an exception.

"I'm coming In a bit, little one. I think these two will leave soon anyway" Yubin smiled at her, ruffling the girl's hair and staring at Bora.

"I'm n-not leaving, Yubin" Bora said again, trying not to break down. Yubin never really liked children, she thought they were annoying and here she was, holding one of them in her arms. She really grew up during this year.

"Who are they?" The little girl asked, signaling Yubin that she wanted to be placed back down. When Yubin gently put her back down, the little girl walked to Bora, staring at her.

"They are just 2 visitors that came to see me, kiddo. But like I said, they will leave soon so we can go eat" Yubin smiled, bending down to the little girl.

The little girl turned towards Yubin who was bent down and was holding out a hand for her to take, but she turned back towards Bora, not convinced by Yubin's words. Bora knelt in front of the little girl, looking at her in the eyes with a smile, trying to fight back the tears.

"I'm Yubin's sister" she said gently "But I hurt her even if I didn't want to do that… and now she's angry at me" she explained.

"Bin sissy? Bin said she had no sissy... are you lying to me, miss?" The girl commented with narrowed eyes.

"She's not my actual sister but I see her like that" Bora explained.

"Then why you hurt Bin? Bin is nice. What's your name?" The girl asked, looking a bit upset and crossing her arms.

"I know Bin is nice" the older girl said, trying to smile "I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to leave even if I didn't want to… and I hurt her by doing that" she explained. "And my name is Bora". The little girl widened her eyes and stared at the girl who was kneeling in front of her.

"I know you!" She exclaimed, pointing at her. "When Bin Bin arrived she was yelling in the office 'Boya will get me out of here! I have a family', but she didn't want to tell me who Boya was!" The little girl said, happy because she finally knew.

"Anya! We have to go" Yubin suddenly said, standing up and signaling the little girl to go with her.

"But Bin... Boya is here! Boya is family! Why you don't talk with your sissy? And who is this tall person?" Anya started firing questions with a pout on her cute face.

Yubin looked at Yoohyeon and then at Bora and she couldn't find it in her heart to answer those questions.

"She's no one. They're no one" she said, taking Anya's hand and starting to walk away.

"Yubin...I- I have legal custody of you. I will take you home, whether you like it or not" Bora dared to say. She wanted Yubin to know that she wasn't giving up on her.

"How can you be so fucking stubbo-" Yubin wanted to yell but Anya quickly jabbed her stomach to shut her up.

"Bin! Language! And don't yell at your sissy! You should be happy you have a sissy... I don't have one... My sis died..." the little girl scolded her.

Yubin sighed, picking up Anya, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry for the language" she apologized and she kissed the top of her head. "But this is complicated, little one. I can't forgive my sist-... her" Yubin said, daring to look up at Bora.

"But Boya came to get you? You will make Boya and tall person sad... they are family... family is important" she protested, trying to get out of Yubin's grip.

"She is not family, Anya" the blue haired girl said, putting down the little girl. "Just… go to dinner. I'll join you later. And just for tonight… you can have my dessert" Yubin smiled, poking Anya's nose.

"Yaay! Anya happy! Bin dessert! But you need to talk to sissy and tall person, otherwise I don't want your dessert" the girl stated with a stern look.

"Are you threatening me with NOT eating my dessert?" Yubin chuckled, poking Anya's nose again.

"Bin will get fat if she eats to many dessert" Anya said, sticking her tongue out and pointing at Bora. "Now talk or Anya will be mad at Bin"

"I will talk to her" Yubin said, not really meaning it. She just needed Anya to go to dinner so she could yell at those two to go back home so she could go back to her normal lonely life "Now go, little brat" she chuckled, kissing the top of Anya's head.

"You better be nice, Anya always knows what Bin does" the little girl laughed, punching Yubin's stomach before running inside, waving at Bora and Yoohyeon.

Yubin couldn't help but smile, shaking her head. That little girl was something else. She looked towards Bora and Yoohyeon and she couldn't stand to see them side by side. She used to love both of them, she was happy the two of them were so close… even if she was always one step behind. But now it was different. They didn't leave her one step behind, they just left.

"Just go away" she weakly said, turning her back to them.

"Didn't I make my point clear enough, Yubin? I am not leaving. I don't care what you do, I don't care what the personnel here does, I don't care what Yoohyeon does, but I am not leaving here without you" Bora stated.

Yubin couldn't help but laugh

"You don't care what Yoohyeon does?" She scoffed "She just needs to pretend to leave, and you will go back to her running" she hissed, walking closer to Bora.

"Oh do I now? Since when do you decide what I will do? I'm staying here because you are my sister, Yoohyeon isn't!" Bora raised her voice a little this time.

"Yeah, you showed me that" Yubin countered, shaking her head in disbelief. "What is it you don't get? I moved on. I got my shit together and I don't need you anymore. I don't want you anymore. I'm fine here" the blue haired girl said, raising her voice as well.

"Oh for god's sake Yubin! Do you really want to know what happened? Do you REALLY want to know! I won't fucking spare you the details!" Bora yelled, walking closer, she had enough of this. She tried to be civil and reasonable but Yubin wasn't working with her. Yoohyeon tried to calm Bora down by taking her hand but that didn't work.

"You are not listening to me, Bora. I told you I don't care. I don't give a fuck about what happened. The only thing I need to know is that you left me… and I want to end this, whatever this is" Yubin said, suddenly lowering her voice and pointing her finger between herself and Bora.

"We are not ending anything" Bora yelled, grabbing Yubin by the wrist and pulling her with her to a secluded area where no one could hear or see them. Yoohyeon of course ran behind her but she said nothing. "You are going to listen"

"Don't touch me!" Yubin yelled, freeing her wrist and putting some distance between her and Bora. "Talk how much you want, like it's going to change something" she hissed, locking her eyes with Bora.

"Yooh's parents got murdered in front of my eyes by a vampire. I literally saw him bite and hurt Yoohyeon's dad until he died! I kept Yoohyeon from going out and getting killed with all my might but she ended up getting out anyway! But as you can see somehow she's not dead!" Bora whisper-yelled, her eyes getting glassy as she recalled the memories.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Vampires?" Yubin scoffed, not believing she was losing her time with something like this. "Look, just go home" she said, wanting to walk away. Bora grabbed her wrist again so she couldn't go.

"Yooh's dad told us he was a hunter and led us to the basement where he kept all his equipment. Me and Yoohyeon... we left for a year to... to become hunters... to avenge Yooh's parents... to protect you or anyone we care about from... that awful faith" Bora continued.

Yubin couldn't believe her ears. Vampires?

"Bora… are you on something? Vampires?" she asked weakly. "Vampires aren't real… W-What are you talking about? What happened to you?" She asked, starting to feel worried.

"You think they aren't real... until you see one murder your best friends parents right in front of you..." the older girl whispered weakly.

Yubin didn't know how to react, her sister sounded insane right now and she really didn't know what to do about that? Should she just pretend to believe it? So they could just go their way and leave her alone?

"Bora" Yubin whispered, cupping her sister's cheek, finally not avoiding the physical contact "Just listen to yourself… please. You are saying that you went away for a year to become some kind of hunter and that your goal in life is to kill vampires" Yubin whispered weakly.

"I know you will not like hearing this, Bin but my goal in life isn't killing vampires... it's protecting Yoohyeon, just like her father asked me to do before he-..." Bora responded, not able to finish her sentence.

"The problem is not that you want to protect Yoohyeon, Bora" The younger girl said, looking in her sister's eyes "He asked you to and I get that… But you… you promised me something as well" she said, as the tears started to fall down again. "When my parents died you told me that I would never feel lonely again, because that's what sisters are for. You told me I would never be scared anymore because I would never feel oppressed by all that silence again" she cried. "Guess what, Bora? I had a lot of silence around me this year… and you weren't there" she cried, desperately trying to wipe away the tears.

"Hey I'm sorry that you had a lot of silence, Bin... I truly am but I made sure to end that training as soon as possible so I could come get you... I'm here to fill the silence again" Bora whispered.

Yubin shook her head, crying desperately. She waited a year for those words, she waited a year for Bora to be back. She could lie to them and say that she was fine on her own, but she couldn't lie to herself. She never stopped waiting for Bora, not one single day.

"I-... I d-don't-" she tried to say but she couldn't, she couldn't speak between the sobs anymore.

"Shh, hey come here, Bin" Bora whispered, putting a hand behind Yubin's head and pulling it to her shoulder, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist after. "I'm here now, okay? I'm here"

Yubin clenched her fists on Bora's shirt, pulling her closer

"I m-missed you s-so much" she cried on her sister's shoulder. "I thought y-you… would never... c-come back… to get me"

"Of course I came back for you. You're practically my sister... I just... I had to leave... to be sure I could protect you from all harm... I missed you so much too... You can ask Yoohyeon about that" Bora whispered back.

"I d-don't… I don't hate you Bora" Yubin whispered. She knew those words hurt her sister a lot and she wanted to make sure she knew she didn't mean them. "I could… never hate you. I was j-just… I was hurt and I hated the fact that I couldn't hate you" the blue haired girl admitted "No matter how… hard I tried to hate you, how hard I… I tried to stop hoping for you to come back. I just c-couldn't"

"Hey... it's all over now... you don't need to think about that anymore. You don't need to try and hate me, even if you have all the right to, Bin"

Yubin shook her head on Bora's shoulder, pulling her impossibly closer.

"T-Take me home and p-promise me… you won't leave… ever again" she pleaded, trying to stop crying.

"I promise you, I won't leave you but... you need to know that I need to go out at night whenever we need to" Bora whispered, combing her hair. Yoohyeon smiled at them and gestured that she would wait outside.

Bora nodded, smiling as well, happy that she could finally hold her sister.

"N-No" Yubin said, shaking her head and breaking the hug to look at Bora. "I will come with you. I don't care what this is about… I'm coming with you" she whispered.

"Yubin... it's dangerous... those creatures are dangerous. You can't j-" she tried to reason but Yubin shook her head again.

"I don't care! Train me, whatever, but I'm going with you" Yubin stated.

"It's not that simple, Yubin. I can't let you do this… I trained to be sure that what happened won't happen again, not to drag you into this. So th-" she tried to say, when Yubin took her hands, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Bora… You made a choice. You left everything behind to protect Yoohyeon, no matter how dangerous it was. I am making my own choice now. I want to train and I want to be able to protect you from these creatures you're talking about. You… You are all I have and I don't want to lose you again… so I will be there to protect you" she whispered, sounding determined.

"I want to allow you to do that but... We need to ask Yoohyeon too. Okay, sis?" Bora asked kissing Yubin's forehead.

Yubin nodded, caressing Bora's cheek.

"You look stronger, sis" she said with a weak smile, looking at Bora's body. "The training must have been really tough"

"It was exhausting... mentally and physically... but hey, you can't get abs like these by doing nothing" the older girl answered in a quiet voice.

Yubin looked at Bora and she couldn't help but notice that the girl had changed a lot. Physically and in the way she acted, in the way she talked. They didn't see each other for a year and they were completely different people now, because both of them had to adjust themselves to their new life.

"You really changed a lot, sis. It might only have been a year but... you seem way more mature, way stronger, way... I don't know. You are just... strong?" Yubin said with a little smile, not finding the right words to explain herself.

"I am… I have to be. Now that I'm aware of what there is out there… I have to be strong. For you and for Yoohyeon" Bora replied, looking in Yubin's eyes. "You look different as well… and I can see that a lot of things changed in your life after my parents-... You befriended a little girl, you dropped out of school? And this blue?" Bora asked, playing with a strand of Yubin's hair.

"It's still hard to believe those 'things' exist but... why would you be lying? And yes-... after they passed away, all of the stability in my life passed away with them. I had to drop out since I didn't have the money to continue, the house got taken away, my friends... They placed me here and I swore I didn't need anyone. But then Anya kept trying to talk to me and... she's a good kid... she's also the one that suggested me to try out this blue" Yubin explained with a smile.

"She really looks like a nice kid and she has taste! This blue looks amazing on you and… I will give you that stability again, Bin. You will go back to school and I will give you everything you need" the older girl reassured her. "And for those 'things'... I'll prove you that I'm not crazy, because I know I sound like one"

"You do! They... they exist in movies and stuff but, it's hard to believe they are real" Yubin chuckled, scratching her head. "Anyway, when do you... when do you think you can get me out of here?"

"I'll come back here tomorrow morning. I'm of age now and I have legal custody of you… I just need to sign some papers and they will have to let you go" Bora reassured, caressing Yubin's cheek. The younger girl nodded, looking down

"Bora… c-can I trust you this time? W-Will you come back for me tomorrow?" She asked weakly.

"Hey, you can trust me... I told you I won't leave you again, ever. So... take your time to say goodbye to your friends here. Tomorrow morning, you're free again" Bora whispered and Yubin nodded her head.

"I'll t-trust you... and I'll say goodbye. I'm excited to be l-living with you again... just the two of us" the blue haired teen smiled.

"I am excited as well Bin but… i-it's actually the three of us. Me and Yooh, we bought a little cottage and we will live with her" Bora said, locking eyes with her sister.

"Oh... I thought you both bought a separate cottage... so, you and Yooh- are you?" The younger girl asked, making some gestures with her hands.

"No, no… we are not a thing" Bora said, shaking her head. "We… uhm… we kiss sometimes and we're really close but… we still are the bestest of best friends" Bora said with a sweet smile.

"I could swear you two were together from how you acted... and besides, you don't really kiss friends" Yubin chuckled, putting a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

Bora blushed a little and raised her shoulders.

"What do you know about kisses anyway!" She said, scoffing a little and Yubin chuckled.

"Well… let's say I do know" she said with a smile.

"Oh my god! I missed my Bin's first boyfriend?" Bora yelled, looking surprised and devastated.

"Boyfriend?" Yubin asked with a chuckle "Okay we didn't see each other for a year but… did I really look interested in boys when I was younger?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bin, you literally told me you had a crush on that boy from your class like... 5-6 years ago?" Bora argued.

"I was 10! I knew nothing about crushes!" Yubin defended herself, scratching her head "Every girl in my class wanted to be that kid's girlfriend and I just thought I wanted the same"

"Sounds like one lucky boy if you ask me" Bora chuckled "So anyway... I missed your first girlfriend then?!"

"I wouldn't say girlfriend but yeah... you missed my first kiss" Yubin chuckled, playfully punching Bora's shoulder.

"Who was she? Where was it? How was it?" The older girl asked, way too excited to know the details about her little 'sister' her first kiss.

"Wow you are way more excited than I am" Yubin chuckled. "Her name is Chaesol and...uhm… she's here in this facility. We have a pretty similar story and I kind of found comfort in her" Yubin explained. "She… She helped me convince myself that you wouldn't come back to me. She said that none of her family did and that if you hope, you hurt yourself even more" Yubin explained.

"So... you two didn't work out then?" Bora asked, not wanting to say she didn't like the girl because of what she told Yubin. She was just trying to help after all.

"It's not that we didn't work out… we kissed and we still kiss but… she doesn't want to get attached to anyone so she doesn't do relationships because she's done getting hurt and I have to say that I found myself agreeing with her. We are fine like this, I don't feel the need to have more" Yubin explained.

"Hey, it's okay to do that. You will... you'll have to tell her goodbye too though... and just... just to be sure... Only kisses right?"

Yubin scratched the back of her head, looking at Bora.

"Yeah, kind of" she replied with a little smile.

"Wha- what do you mean 'kind of'?" Bora almost screamed, taking Yubin's hand in hers and panicking a little. Typical big sisters...

"I mean… we kind of did something more but we didn't have sex, Bora… if that's what is making you panic like this" Yubin said, putting a hand on Bora's shoulder. The older girl let out a sigh of relief as she locked eyes with the blue haired girl.

"Good... I know you are legally allowed to have sex but please, wait with it! And what is that 'something more' then?"

Yubin blushed a little and she looked down

"Come on, you know what I meant. We… like… explored each other's bodies a little" she tried to explain.

"You... you t-touched her? Oh god, I can't believe my Bin did anything like that before me!" Bora whined.

Yubin tilted her head, looking confused

"Are you telling me that you and Yooh never...you know...?" She asked.

"W-wait... how r-recently did you do t-that with Chaesol?" Bora asked, wanting to know since Yoohyeon and Bora started... doing something more about a month ago.

"Uhm… the last time was like… two days ago?" Yubin replied, not really understanding the question.

"The last time?! You did it more than once already?! I was actually assuming you did it once! When was the first?" Bora freaked out.

"I-... Uhm… Do we really have to talk about this? I'm not proud of how it went the first time" Yubin said, locking eyes with Bora.

"Hey, I'm practically your sister... I'm asking because... me and Yooh did... you know... about like a month ago" Bora explained, being honest with her.

"Oh… so you wanted to know if I did that before or after you?" Yubin asked.

"Yeah... sorry... it's a pride thing... but you can always tell me about your first... I'm willing to listen"

Yubin looked down at her hands while she played nervously with her fingers.

"They put me here in this facility and I-... I was sure you would get me out of here but as the days went by, I got close to Chaesol and I accepted the fact that you probably would never come back to get me. After a couple of weeks I felt like she was the only person I had, the only one who was telling me the truth and one thing led to another and it happened… So yeah, it was 2 weeks after I got here" the blue haired girl explained, still looking down.

"So... you were before me and... you and her have been going for 5 months?! I'm... I'm ashamed" Bora laughed.

"Y- You are not angry at me?" Yubin asked, raising her head and locking eyes with Bora "Because it was too soon?"

"Who is the judge of what it means to be too soon? You said it felt right with her so I'm happy you had someone to rely on. I'm also sorry that... you have to leave her and Anya behind"

"I'll keep in touch with Chaesol and I will come here to visit her during my free time. Same goes for little Anya" Yubin said with a smile, not knowing that the cottage Bora and Yoohyeon bought was way too far away from the facility.

"Umm... that place we are going to stay at, Bin? It's... it is not in this city" Bora calmly said.

"W- What do you mean i-it's not in this city?" Yubin asked, totally not expecting this. "So like… do I have to s-say goodbye to them for g-good?" She stuttered.

"I... I think s-so... Unless you can use internet or something to keep in contact but... we are... we are moving to Seoul" The smaller girl explained.

"S-Seoul??" Yubin asked, raising her voice. "T-That's… far away" she whispered, realising that it would be really difficult for her to come back to visit them. "Those two… they've been my family for a year" she explained weakly.

"I know they have been, Binnie but... there is no other choice for us... We have to go to Seoul" Bora whispered.

Yubin nodded, looking down

"It's okay… I'll say goodbye to them tomorrow" she replied, nodding weakly.

"Can you give me your phone for a second? I'll put my new number in. Me and Yooh are staying in a hotel here, so you can call us if you need us tonight"

Yubin took her phone out of her pocket and she gave it to Bora, without saying anything else. She didn't want to say it out loud but she was really scared about going to Seoul. She wasn't exactly an open and cheerful person and it wasn't easy for her to make friends. Seoul was a huge city and she would probably go to a huge school with a lot of people.

"There you go" Bora said, handing Yubin's phone back to her. "We have a plane tomorrow afternoon so make sure your things are ready tomorrow. Do you want to say anything to Yoohyeon before we go?"

"I-... I don't know" Yubin admitted, looking down. She really really cared about Yoohyeon a year ago, but now… she felt so angry with her. For the entire year she blamed Yoohyeon, because she took Bora away from her. She didn't want to talk with her and she didn't really want to see her… but they would have to live together. "If she has something to say to me… I'm willing to listen" she whispered.

"I don't think she wants to say anything to you. She can see that you're angry and... she wants to give you space" Bora sighed, cupping Yubin's cheeks. "Please don't hate her... she's not the culprit, Bin, she's a victim in this case"

"I've had enough space in this year, Bora" Yubin countered. "I needed an explanation, I needed to know why you were gone and when you would come back… and all I got was space" she whispered. "I want her to tell me why… why did she have to take you with her, why did she choose to take you with her even though she knew I would be left alone"

"Bin... she didn't ask me, she didn't... I suggested it. I wanted to go with her. I knew I would leave you behind but... I didn't know it would be a year... I didn't know my parents would..." Bora reasoned with a weak voice.

"If you could go back in time… knowing that your parents would die and that you would be away from home for a year… would you still do it, for Yoohyeon?" Yubin asked, locking eyes with Bora "And please Bora, be honest… please"

"I... I would but... knowing that... the hunters' village was safe, I would've considered taking you with me" Bora honestly replied.

Yubin nodded. She already knew the answer, she knew Bora would probably have left anyway… Yoohyeon had always been her number one priority and Yubin knew that. It doesn't mean that didn't hurt though.

"If she doesn't have anything to say to me, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Yubin said, making a step back.

"I guess so... but please... consider talking to her, okay?" Bora asked with pleading eyes.

Yubin opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by a little girl's voice.

"Bin Bin!" Anya called "You missed dinner! Chae saved her dessert for you!". Bora looked at the little girl, who was standing a few metres from them, holding hands with an older girl who looked the same age as Yubin. Bora guessed she was Chaesol.

"That's kind of you! I was just about to come, my talk here was over" Yubin said, smiling at Bora. And of course Anya noticed that smile.

"You made up with Boya sissy?" She cheered.

Yubin nodded, smiling to the little girl

"I'm leaving with her tomorrow" she said, looking at her and fixing her eyes on Chaesol shortly after.

"Yaay Bin Bin is leaving! Bin is going with her sissy! She will be happy with Boya! Isn't that great Chae?" Anya cheered, hugging Yubin's leg.

The other girl nodded slowly, looking pretty insecure.

"You will come back to visit, right?" She asked, making a step towards Yubin and Bora, picking up Anya.

"I-... We are g-going to Seoul... I'd l-love to visit but... I don't know if it's possible" Yubin admitted, lookibg down.

"S- Seoul?" Chaesol asked, clearly taken aback. "Why?"

"That's where my s-sis- I mean Bora lives. I told you about her. She's not actually my sister but yeah" Yubin weakly answered.

"Yeah, I remember" Chaesol replied, looking at Bora. "She's the reason you cried at night for a year straight. It's not like I could forget who she is"

"Yes! That's Boya! Now Bin doesn't have to cry for her anymore, Chae!" Anya cheered, poking Bora's cheek and smiling at Chaesol.

"Anya, she's taking Yubin away, don't you get that?" Chaesol said, knowing that Anya had no idea of where Seoul was. "You won't ever see Yubin again. And neither will I" she whispered.

"Bin go to Seoul and after we go to Seoul! Bin can be happy with Boya and we can be happy for her" Anya smiled but Yubin also knew this was hard for Chaesol, because it was only difficult for her.

"Chae... do you t-think you... w-will ever get out of here?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I will get thrown out of here when I'll be 18 Yubin. So yeah, eventually I will get out of here" Chaesol replied, making another step towards Yubin. "But what should I do? Come looking for you in Seoul, two years from now? With no money? With no one supporting me?"

"Not 2 years, Chae... I want you to... to find a way to support yourself first. Maybe, Bora can send you some money once you get out, but... I don't want you to come, unless you are able to provide for yourself" Yubin whispered.

"I will be more than happy to help her-" Bora was trying to say when Chaesol cut her off.

"I don't want your money" she said, shaking her head "The only thing I need from you is to go back to where you came from. W- We were doing just fine… she was starting to be okay"

"Look I understand th-" Bora wanted to explain when the girl cut her off again.

"No! You don't understand anything! I've been there for Yubin since day one! I know what it's like to be left behind! Yubin and me understood each other and then... then you showed up again, asking her to just come with you. Don't tell me you understand how that feels" she scoffed, turning around and running inside.

"Chae!" Yubin tried to stop her, but the girl didn't turn around. "She… She's right. She's not been lucky, Bora. You had amazing parents and I- I lost mine but they didn't leave me because they wanted to" she whispered "Her parents just left her behind. They willingly put her in here"

"Bin Bin! Chae is sad! Bin needs to go talk to Chae. I'm sure Boya understands" Anya whined, hitting Yubin's arm.

"I don't think Chae wants to see me now, little one" Yubin replied, forcing a smile.

"So Bin will leave Chae sad? That's not nice from Bin. You know Chae cares about Bin, look!" Anya said, handing a plastic thing filled with pudding with a note on it. 'I saved my dessert for you <3 Chaesol'

Yubin took the note in her hands, and she brushed her thumb on Chaesol's name on the note.

"I-... I need to talk to her, Bora. Like… right now" she said, raising her head from the note, trying not to let the tears that were filling her eyes fall down.

"You should be gone already! I'll stay here with Anya for a bit. Is that good Anya? Maybe we can go say hi to the tree?" Bora cooed.

Anya nodded, running to Bora and raising her arms, signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

"Bin Bin, you go kiss Chae! I stay with your sissy and we will talk to trees and flowers!" She cheered.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean that tree but yeah, sure" Yubin answered with a little chuckle before running inside, searching for Chaesol.

She looked in the cafeteria and in the common living room, but Chaesol wasn't anywhere to be found. She ran upstairs and she knocked on the door of the bedroom that Chae shared with another girl of their age.

"C-Chae… can I come in?" She tried to ask, not wanting to barge in.

A girl opened the door and smiled at the blue haired girl.

"Hey, Yubin! Chaesol is not here, she was in the dining hall for dinner and I didn't see her after that" the girl smiled at her.

"O- Okay, I'll look for her downstairs" Yubin said, thanking the other girl and running down again. The blue haired girl started to panic, unable to find Chaesol. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't in the dining hall or in the living room. She tried to go out in the garden again stepping out of the door on the back.

"Chae?" She tried to call "Chae please talk to me"

"You looking for Chaesol? " one of the men who worked in the facility asked Yubin. "I saw her heading towards the roof garden. You know she loves to spend her time there"

"Thank you!" Yubin quickly replied, going back inside and running upstairs as fast as she could. Of course Chaesol went to the roof garden. It was her favorite place to think… or to cry. When she arrived there she saw the girl kneeling down by some roses watering them and crying. Yubin felt her heart drop seeing her like that and walked up to her.

"Hey" she simply said.

Chaesol didn't look back to Yubin, she knew the blue haired girl would probably follow her up there, so she wasn't surprised.

"Did your si-... Did she leave already?" she asked, gently brushing her fingers on a rose's petals.

"She didn't. She is still down there with Anya and Yoohyeon, her best friend. She will probably leave soon but I couldn't leave you alone, not now" Yubin calmly said.

"But you can do it tomorrow?" Chaesol asked, finally turning to face Yubin with a hurt expression.

"Chae... please... you know that I don't want to leave you and Anya, you know that I would've liked to not go to Seoul but... I can't stay here either"

"W- Why not, Yubin?" Chaesol asked, standing up and walking closer to the blue haired girl. "We… we can go out of here together when we turn 18 and we… we can figure out life… together. Neither of us would be alone anymore" she tried to say.

"You know that I would love that but... I have been waiting for this moment ever since... ever since I got here... I can't say no now Chae... I would love to take you with me but... that's also not possible" Yubin whispered.

"Y- You promised me, Yuyu" Chaesol whispered, cupping Yubin's cheek. The blue haired girl felt her heart drop once again. Chaesol started calling her Yuyu to annoy her when she got here and she never stopped. But somehow, Yubin found herself loving that nickname.

"I know, Chae but... we will meet again... later. In Seoul. Sometime. I don't want you out of my life but... I really need to take this chance to get my life back on the rails... I know that sounds selfish but... just know that this is really hard for me"

"I've heard this sentence so many times, Yubin. 'I need to get my life back on the rails', 'I need to move on', 'I need to get my shit together somewhere else'... Why am I never in those plans? Why I-... Why do I always get left behind?" Chaesol whispered as tears ran down on her face.

"Chae, I don't want you to be left behind. I would do anything to take you with me but that's not possible! I know it will hurt when I'm gone but... you have Anya and I'm sure you can make other great friends. I have to do the same until... until we meet again" Yubin reasoned.

"No, Yubin, you don't get it... it's not that easy to replace you" Chaesol whispered "You know, it's easy to say that I don't do relationships, but do you know how damn hard it is when this damn fucking heart keeps telling me I'm lying?"

Yubin widened her eyes, putting a hand on Chaesol's waist

"W- What do you m-mean, Chae?" She whispered, even though she knew exactly what she meant, because her heart was telling her the same.

"I-... I've watered these roses for months… I've made them grow. It started as a hobby but t-then I hoped that they could have beautiful flowers be-because I needed them. I-... I couldn't find the courage to tell you so I p-promised to myself that when the flowers would be fully grown and beautiful, I-... I would use them to a-ask… to ask you to be my girlfriend" she whispered, locking eyes with Yubin.

The blue haired girl just stared right in her eyes for a bit when Chaesol bent down towards one of the roses and picked it up. She carefully removed all the thorns with a pair of little scissors before standing up again and handing it to Yubin.

"I love you, Yuyu"

The blue haired girl completely ignored the flower, cupping Chaesol's face and pulling her into a long kiss. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled back slowly, but not putting any distance between them.

"I love you too, Chae" the blue haired girl whispered against the other girl's lips.

"Is there r-really no way... to... keep you here? W-with me? Or to g-get me out of here?" Chaesol cried.

Yubin shook her head weakly

"I wish I could take you with me and… I'm sure that Bora would be okay with that but she… she can't take you out of here legally" Yubin explained, letting her tears run on her cheeks, but wiping away Chaesol's ones.

"Then... maybe I s-should just escape with you? I... I d-don't want to stay here w-without you, Yuyu... I can't take that"

"We are leaving tomorrow morning… H-How do we plan an escape that soon?" Yubin asked, shaking her head. "I-... I don't think there is a way for us to be together, right now" she cried, giving a little peck on Chaesol's lips.

"I know... I was just being stupid... I know how much s-she means for you but... I don't w-want to imagine life here without you... I won't be able to come up here again to... to these roses because... these roses were... for you" the girl cried.

Yubin shook her head, taking Chaesol's hands

"Keep watering them, keep caring for them… They're beautiful and I-... I want you to keep seeing these roses. Because I know they remember you about me and I-... I don't want you to forget me when I'm gone" Yubin explained, weakly.

Chaesol chuckled at that with a little smile. "Call me desperate but... I knew that... this day could come so... I started thinking about a gift because... I don't want you t-to forget me either. I wanted t-to give you one of these r-roses but those will wither away after some time... So I... I g-got you something else... Will you... will you follow me to my room, please?"

"O- Of course" Yubin stuttered, totally not expecting a gift from Chaesol. She took her hand and she intertwined their fingers together, giving her a little smile. The two girls silently walked to Chaesol's room. She really hoped her roommate wasn't in there anymore and luckily she wasn't.

"It's under my bed" Chaesol stated, bending down to pick up a little box and opening it in front of Yubin, revealing a necklace with a rose where the word 'Yuyu' was engraved in it.

"Chae t-this… This is beautiful" Yubin said, looking up at the girl in front of her "and it… it looks expensive. H-How did you-" the blue haired girl mumbled, knowing that Chaesol didn't have a family who could support her and she just found a low paid job to try and save some money for the future.

"I... I asked if I could do some work around her for a bit of money... and then I... I asked someone from the personnel to get me this necklace..." Chaesol whispered.

"Y- You really did all of that just for me?" Yubin asked, starting to cry again. "I-... This… this is the most beautiful necklace I could have wished for. W- Would you help me put it on?"

"Of c-course... T-turn around for me" the girl asked and Yubin did just that, lifting up her hair so Chaesol could easily put it around Yubin's neck.

Yubin brushed her fingers on the necklace, smiling a little through the tears.

"Done" Chaesol whispered, wrapping her arms around Yubin's waist and hugging her from behind.

"I r-really want to give you s-something as well... something physical... can you g-give me a minute to find... something?" Yubin asked, looking to her side to see Chaesol's head on her shoulder.

"I don't need anything to remind me of you… I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to get you out of my mind not even if I wanted to" Chaesol said softly, but Yubin shook her head.

"I still w-want to give you something… please" she asked again and Chaesol nodded with a little smile, kissing Yubin's shoulder and freeing her waist.

"I'll... I'll wait h-here... come back q-quickly okay?" She said as Yubin nodded and ran to her own room.

She quickly scanned the room, desperately trying to find something. Something meaningful. She threw a couple of things on the bed that she could gift to Chaesol, but nothing felt enough, until her eyes dropped on her favorite book. The one she was so jealous of, the one she didn't want anyone to touch because they would probably ruin it or fold the pages or simply read it without fully understand how deep it was. But Chae would. Chae would understand why Yubin loved that book so much, she would understand the relationship between the protagonists… because they had that too.

She quickly picked the book up, put it under her arm and ran back to Chaesol's room to find the girl on her bed, patiently waiting for her.

"Hey, I... I got you something... I know it's stupid but... this is my favorite book and I-I want you to have it" Yubin said, exhausted from the run.

"S- stupid?" Chaesol mumbled, not believing her eyes. "Yuyu, I know how much you love that book. I used to think you had money hidden in it because you literally couldn't let go of it and you went crazy every time someone touched it. And y-you… you want to leave this to me?" She whispered.

"I do... I know you will take care of it. I know you would understand it and I know... I know it would remind you of us" the blue haired girl smiled.

"I-... T-Thank you. I promise you I will take care of it and I… I will love it as much as I love you" Chaesol whispered, locking eyes with Yubin. "If I-... If I promise you I will find you… w-will you wait for me?" she dared to ask, cupping Yubin's cheek.

"I... i will wait for you but... I will... after some time... probably try to find you in other people... I- I can't keep you in my head as only a memory... if you know what I mean?" Yubin responded also cupping one of Chaesol's cheeks.

"Y- You mean just p-physically?" Chaesol asked, placing her hand on top of Yubin's one. "O- Of course I can't ask you to not t-touch anyone else in years… and to not be touched b-but… P- Please… don't love anyone else" Chaesol cried, kissing Yubin's palm of the hand.

"I can promise you that... I can't promise you there won't be anyone else I'm with but... I won't love anyone but you Chae" Yubin whispered.

"T-that's enough for me" Chaesol whispered, smiling. "I will find you, Yubin, I promise" she added, kissing Yubin's lips. "Y- you know… my roommate… She has that cineforum tonight and s-she won't be here before two hours…" she said shyly.

"Oh... that's... good. Maybe I s-should go say goodbye to my s-sister first then?" Yubin asked, rubbing her thumb on Chaesol's cheek.

Chaesol nodded, giving another peck on Yubin's lips.

"S-Since I love you and now I know you love me too… I- I think it's just right that we...we are each other's f-first?" Chaesol whispered so faintly that she didn't know if Yubin was able to hear that.

"I think that's p-perfect, Chae. It w-would feel o-official" Yubin whispered back with a shy smile. "Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"S-Sure. Take all the time you need. I-... I'll mentally prepare myself f-for you" Chaesol whispered, pulling Yubin into a kiss.

"I won't take long and don't worry, Chae. We will only do what we feel is right?" Yubin whispered, kissing her again before walking downstairs where she left Anya with Bora.

Bora was sitting on the ground with Anya on her legs, while Yoohyeon was making weird faces to make the little girl laugh.

"Hey" Yubin simply said to make them aware of her presence.

"Bin Bin! Boya and Tree are really funny women!" Anya laughed, waving at her.

Yubin looked at the scene and she felt the anger rising. She was angry because she felt left alone, and just when she felt like she was about to find her place, Bora got back to take her home… And Yubin couldn't say no, she didn't want to. But there was Chaesol… she had been there for Yubin since day one and if the blue haired girl was able to survive in this place… it was only because of Chaesol. The blue haired girl picked up Anya from Bora's legs

"Don't get attached. They're not here to stay" she said, holding the little girl in her arms.

"But Anya will see Boya and Tree in Seoul! And Chae too!" Anya cheered and Bora got up from the ground.

"How did it go Bin? With Chaesol?" She asked.

Yubin looked up, locking eyes with Bora with an angry expression.

"She said she loves me… and I love her. She fucking grew roses to ask me to be her girlfriend and I-... I'm leaving her. That's how it went, Bora" Yubin hissed.

"God... fuck... I'm sorry, Bin. I'm sorry this happened. You shouldn't... you shouldn't have to leave the person you love..." Bora apologized not really knowing what to say.

"Bin love Chae? Chae love Bin? Anya happy!!" The little girl cheered, taking hold of a necklace she hadn't noticed before. "Oh... what's this? Bin got rose necklace?"

"C-Chae gave it to me" Yubin explained softly. "Can you see these letters? It says 'Yuyu', you know?" she whispered.

"Gift from Chae to Bin? Is Bin going to marry Chae?" The little girl asked, tracing her finger over the necklace.

"It's just a goodbye gift" Yubin replied, trying not to cry. "She gave me this necklace and I gave her my favorite book"

"Bin is really sweet for Chae!" Anya cheered and Bora noticed how much trouble Yubin was having to not cry.

"Will you promise me something kid? Be nice to Chaesol okay? Protect her and keep her company. Will you do that for me?" Yubin asked the little girl, ruffling her hair.

"Anya is always nice to Chae!" The little girl protested "Will Chae be sad because Bin Bin is leaving? Chae should be happy you have your sissy back!" Anya cheered, not really understanding the situation.

"Chae's not going to be the only one who is sad, Anya... just... be there for her okay?" Yubin weakly said, holding back her tears.

"Bin sad too?" Anya asked, noticing the tears in Yubin's eyes. "Why? Boya is here now!" She cheered, signaling Bora to walk closer.

"God damnit Anya, you are not making this easier kid!" Yubin suddenly raised her voice, putting her down and instantly regretting it. She just didn't know how to feel, what to do.

Anya looked up at Yubin and her lower lip started trembling. She looked down and started to cry desperately, not knowing why Yubin raised her voice at her.

"God… Anya I-... I'm sorry" Yubin said, kneeling down in front of the little girl. "Bora can you... can you just g-go? I'll see you tomorrow... I h-have... I have some things to fix" she asked, looking at the older woman who just nodded. Bora blew her a kiss, took Yoohyeon by the arm and walked away, it hurt to not be able to help but... what could she do? There was no way to help Yubin.

The blue haired girl gently removed Anya's hands from her eyes.

"Hey… I'm really sorry. I didn't want to raise my voice at you. I'm sad Anya… I am really sad, you know? And I messed up with you" Yubin admitted, trying to make the little girl look at her.

"Bin not angry at Anya? Anya didn't do anything bad?" The girl asked, finally locking eyes with her.

"No, of course not, little one! You are such a sweet girl… I could never be angry at you! I even have a goodbye gift for you" Yubin said, smiling at the girl.

"Gift for Anya? Bin Bin got me gift before she go to Seoul?" Anya said, wiping her tears away. "Then Anya also has gift for Bin"

"You know that huge panda plushie we always see at the mall, when we go on little trips with the personnel? The one you said it looks like me?" Yubin asked with a smile.

"Yes! Big panda bear! Big panda bear look like Bin" the girl laughed.

"Well… big panda bear is yours now! I bought it for you last week at the mall… it was supposed to be for your birthday but… I guess I can give it to you a little early, right?" Yubin said with a chuckle, wiping away her own tears.

"Anya really happy with Bin gift! Anya will always sleep with big panda Bin in her bed!" She cheered "and this is gift from Anya to Bin" the girl added pointing to Yubin's hair. "Blue hair for Bin!"

Yubin tilted her head a little with a smile.

"You gave me the best gift ever when you suggested this color! I'll always have blue hair and I'll always remember it was your goodbye gift" Yubin said with a sweet smile, pulling the little girl into a tight hug. "God, I'll really really miss you, little one" she whispered weakly.

"Anya will miss Bin too! But Anya will see Bin in Seoul! Anya visit Bin and be happy" the girl smiled, kissing Yubin's cheek.

"Promise me you won't forget about me, kid" Yubin whispered, giving a kiss on Anya's cheek.

"Of course Anya will not forget big Bin! Stupid question! Bin in Seoul but panda Bin is in my bed"

Yubin chuckled, loving how sweet the little girl was. She could already see her sleeping in her bed with a panda bigger than her. Speaking of beds…

"Anya… what do you say if we go to bed? It's pretty late and you shouldn't be up! If the personnel sees you, we will get in trouble" Yubin said, pinching Anya's nose lightly. "And I have to go say goodnight to Chae too"

"Anya don't want trouble and is sleepy! Anya will go sleep with big panda Bin! You say goodnight to Chae from me too?" The girl asked with a pout.

"Of course I will! Come on" Yubin said, picking Anya up and walking inside and into Anya's room. "I'll tuck you in the covers and I'll give you your goodnight kiss".

The girl nodded as she got into bed and Yubin placed the covers over her, putting the panda plushie next to her.

"Goodnight, Anya" she whispered, kissing the girl's forehead.

"Night Bin! Night Chae! Night Panda Bin" the girl chuckled.

Yubin kissed her forehead one more time, caressing her head and looking how the little girl hugged the big panda plushie next to her. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaning on it and knowing that this probably was the last time she would see Anya. Yubin will leave early in the morning tomorrow and she had no intention to wake Anya up for that. Tears started falling on her cheeks as she pushed herself away from the door, walking towards Chaesol's room... wanting nothing else than being in her arms.

When she arrived at Chaesol's room she lightly knocked on the door and opened it to slip inside.

"I'm back" she said with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey" Chaesol whispered, quickly standing up from the bed and walking to Yubin, cupping her cheeks and wiping away her tears. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"That... th-that was the last t-time I will see Anya... The k-kid will wake up and... I w-won't be there for her anymore..." Yubin cried on Chaesol's shoulder.

"Hey, look at me" Chaesol whispered "She's a child… she will be the one who will suffer the least out of us" she reassured Yubin. "She doesn't understand where you are going, she doesn't understand that she will probably never see you again" she explained as tears streamed down her face.

"And that's the worst part, Chae. I know you will search for me but Anya? She will just think I... I abandoned her and forget about me while I... I won't be able to forget her"

"You have to think about the positive thing about this. She's really young… it's almost sure that she will get adopted. She will have a family and she will be happy" Chaesol said, caressing Yubin's cheek. "You know… I hope that she forgets about you… about us. I hope that she can get adopted and start a new life, without memories of this place" she admitted, weakly. "She will always be here for us" she said, placing a hand on Yubin's heart "And we will always be here for each other. I-... I know that people from the outside might not get this but… the bonds that we are able to create in situations like this one… are unbreakable and I firmly believe that. You are part of me, Yubin… and I will never forget about you, I will never forget about the promise I made you"

"It would be the best for her. She deserves a happy life... and I will never forget about you either, Chae" Yubin said, cupping her cheek. "You are part of me too and I'll... I'll keep my promise as well. I love you"

"I love you too, Yuyu" Chaesol whispered, pulling Yubin closer to kiss her. She let her tears stream down her face, knowing that this was one of the last times she could do this, for years. Her heart felt like it was bursting out of her chest and her hands were trembling. "Can you promise me something else Yuyu?" She suddenly asked, locking eyes with Yubin. "I know you are planning on not waking me up tomorrow. Don't you dare do that. I know you want to avoid me the pain of seeing you actually, but I want to say goodbye one last time. So wake me up, please"

Yubin sighed, looking defeated.

"I thought that maybe, waking up when I was already gone… would be less painful for you" Yubin whispered "But if you don't want that… would you walk me to the door and say goodbye there? I want you to be the last person I see before stepping in the car" Yubin said weakly.

"Of course Yuyu, of course! I'll guide you there and I'll send you off with a smile... or I'll try to at least" Chaesol chuckled between her tears, getting impossibly closer to Yubin.

"G-Good, because I'm pretty sure I will cry my eyes out so I kind of need you to stay strong" Yubin admitted, nestling her hand in Chaesol's hair and bringing the other one on the girl's waist.

"If I... If I knew this day w-would come so s-soon... I-... I would've confessed way earlier Yuyu... I- I wanted to experience more nice moments together... little dates, actual dates... Now I have to let you go... knowing we could have done so much more" Chaesol whispered, brushing her lips against Yubin's.

"S-Stop...please" Yubin said, between sobs "It hurts… it hurts knowing that we could have more but we… we didn't confess. I-... I've loved you for a while now, Chae… but I was afraid and I didn't… I didn't say anything. But… what is done is done and it hurts to think about that now. S-So please, just… we still have a little bit of time… and I-... I want to use it to create a memory with you. I want to use it to give you something that no one else will be able to have… because you were the first" Yubin whispered, locking eyes with Chaesol.

"God, Yuyu, words hurt... so fucking much" Chaesol whispered before throwing her arms around Yubin's neck and pulling her in for a long and passionate kiss.

Yubin kissed her back. It was a kiss full of passion, desire, anger and pain. But mostly love. They loved each other and no other feeling could come in the way. Yubin gently pushed Chaesol towards the bed, making her walk backwards until her legs hit the bed and she had to lay down on it.

"I love you, Chae" Yubin said before joining her on the bed and throwing the covers on top of them. They were going to show each other how much love there was... before they had to be separated in the morning.

-=-

The morning after Chaesol woke up, slowly stretching under the cover and turning towards Yubin. She widened her eyes, sitting up quickly, because the blue haired girl wasn't there.

"N-No!" She whispered "Y- You promised!" She mumbled to herself standing up and quickly dressing herself, stumbling out of her room. She ran to Yubin's room, barging in, afraid to see an empty side of the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a surprised Yubin looking at her with a confused expression, while she was packing her stuff.

"I- I thought you left" Chaesol said in a soft voice, looking down at her. "You weren't there and I... thank god you are still here"

"I promised you I would wake you up. I just wanted to pack my things before waking you up" Yubin said with a soft voice, walking towards Chaesol and wrapping her arms around the girl's neck, giving a peck on her lips.

"I'll help you pack but first... it might sound weird but... thank you for last night" the girl whispered with a smile.

"It doesn't sound weird. I-... I wanted to thank you as well. It was… It was amazing" Yubin whispered with a little blush on her cheeks. "You know… Bora told me to wait for that, but… I'm happy I did it with you. And I won't ever regret last night" she said, giving another sweet kiss on Chaesol's lips.

"We didn't know what we were doing and it was p-pretty awkward at first but that made it even more amazing and pure in my eyes" Chaesol chuckled, also blushing a bit.

"Let's say it was exactly like our relationship. We always figure out things together… and at the end, somehow, things work out" Yubin chuckled. "There is only one thing that makes me regret that it happened…" Yubin whispered, locking eyes with Chaesol.

"What is it, Yuyu?" The girl asked, tilting her head a little, having a vague idea what it was but not being too sure.

"Now it will be even harder to let you go" the blue haired girl whispered, brushing her lips against Chaesol's.

"I'm never fully g-gone though. You have this to keep with you" Chaesol smiled, taking the rose from the necklace in one of her hands. "A piece of me is in there, Yuyu"

"I will take you with me everywhere then, until I can see the real you again" Yubin said with a smile. "N- Now come on, help me pack this mess before I lose my mind" she said, wanting to get out of the subject because it was getting too painful. Chaesol nodded and got on her knees to help Yubin put some things in her suitcase. After a few minutes, everything was in there as the two girls sighed.

Yubin looked at Chaesol's sad expression and she cupped her cheek with a hand, but before she could say anything, there was a horn sound from a car and the blue haired girl looked out of her window, seeing Bora and Yoohyeon step out of a car.

"W- Will you keep me company while I put this in the car?" Yubin whispered weakly, standing up. She walked out of the door waiting for Chaesol to join her when she suddenly heard the girl sigh again.

"I hate love... I won't love again... you are love" the girl said, looking at Yubin before standing up and taking a suitcase in her hand. "L-let's go"

Yubin couldn't bring herself to reply. She hated love as well… but she loved it at the same time, because when she was with Chaesol, she was happy. They walked downstairs and they went outside, walking to the car. Bora looked so excited and happy and her expression was in a total contrast with Chaesol's one.

"Good morning Bi-" she said with a happy voice but cut herself off when she saw the expression on both of the girl's faces. She could clearly see how much they loved each other and how much this hurt.

"Morning" Yubin replied, giving Bora a quick and forced smile, but ignoring Yoohyeon just like she did yesterday.

"Where can I put these?" Chaesol asked, looking at Bora and taking a suitcase from Yubin's hands and walking towards the car.

"You can put them in the car trunk" Bora replied with a slight smile. Chaesol nodded and went to the back of the car where Yoohyeon opened the trunk for her. She placed the suitcase inside and then took something out of her jacket, putting it in the suitcase. A picture of her and Yubin, on New Year's Eve.

Bora had just walked to the back of the car to check if the girl needed help with the suitcase and she saw what Chaesol put in Yubin's suitcase. She gave a quick look at the picture and she could see Yubin's wide smile in it, while she was hugging Chaesol. This girl was really able to make Yubin happy in a period of her life when she had nothing.

"Chaesol" Bora called weakly, while Yoohyeon was helping Yubin with some little boxes on the front door. The girl turned towards Bora and stared at her with a little smile, a smile that was hiding so many emotions.

"Yes?" She asked with a voice on the verge of breaking.

"I know you probably hate me and you have all the right to. But… thank you. Thank you for helping my sister in the most difficult time, thank you because you've been there for her since day one and thank you because… I can see you love her. Like… truly love her. And I can see she loves you as well" Bora explained, taking Chaesol's hand.

"I don't hate you... I hate that Yubin has to leave but... I'm glad you came back for her. She missed you and I'm sure she will be happy again" Chaesol replied with a smile. Bora couldn't take this anymore, she hated how she was breaking them up.

"Give me your phone real quick" the older girl said and Chaesol quickly handed her phone while Bora typed something in it. "That's the address... for if you ever... ever are a-able to come back"

"I-... T-Thank you! Thank you, Bora!" Chaesol cried, not able to hold back her tears anymore. She held her phone tightly in her hands as if her life depended on it. "I will come back… A- As soon as I find a way to get out of here and get some money… I will come back for her" Chaesol whispered. "We… we are bonded. She's mine and I'm hers" she whispered faintly, thinking back at last night.

"I'm happy it was you" Bora said with a smile when Yubin walked up to them.

"Chae... it's time" she said softly.

Chaesol nodded, making a step towards Yubin, cupping her cheeks and wiping away the tears that started to run on the blue haired girl's face.

"I'm so happy I met you… and I'm happy I got to be with you during this year" Chaesol whispered, leaning in and kissing Yubin's lips softly "I love you" she added weakly.

"I love you too and-... I hate that we are saying goodbye right now" Yubin responded but Chaesol shook her head with a smile.

"No Yuyu, this n-not goodbye. This is a 'see you later'." She corrected her with the best smile she could form.

"I'll wait for you then. And I will message you day and night, you know that right?" Yubin said with a little smile.

"I know you will and happily text with you! I can get Anya on there too" Chaesol tried to cheer, hugging Yubin close and kissing her lips. "I love you, Yuyu"

Yubin sighed weakly, pulling Chaesol impossibly closer

"If only I had the courage to confess to you months ago…" she whispered, regretting all the time they lost "I wish I told you sooner…That I love you"

"Yuyu, no. Don't do this. We already talked about this. Let's just enjoy what we have right now okay? Go have fun with your sister... that's what you always wanted. Have fun for me! And I'm always there with you. Here... and here" Chaesol smiled, pointing at the necklace and to Yubin's heart.

"I wanted that b-but then… Then you came along and I… I need you Chae, I want to be with you" Yubin said, suddenly realising what was about to happen. Her suitcase and, the boxes with her stuff were already in the car and Bora and Yoohyeon were ready to leave. She started panicking, taking Chaesol's arms in her hands "W- Wait I-... I don't want to go. I c-changed my mind. I don't want to go" she whispered, shaking her head.

"You will be with me! In a few years. You will have me and your sister in a few years if you just wait. It will be okay, Yubin. I'll keep watering the roses, I'll take care of Anya... I won't stop thinking about you" the older girl said with a smile "You need to go, Yubin. Really, it's okay"

"N-No. No! W-What if something happens? What if you change your mind? What if you find someone you love more?" Yubin said, panicking even more. "I- I'm not going! I'm staying with you!" Yubin cried, pulling Chaesol in a tight hug, crying on her shoulder. Chaesol desperately wanted to allow Yubin to stay, to tell her that she wanted the same thing… but she knew that the blue haired girl would regret this decision in a couple of days.

"B-Bora… t-take her, p-please" Chaesol asked, looking at the smaller girl and pushing Yubin back lightly. "I have your book to remind me of you... and loving someone more than you? Impossible Yuyu... Just g-go with your sister and wait f-for me"

Yubin shook her head, unable to reply between the sobs. Bora wrapped her arms around Yubin, pulling her back, while Chaesol made a step back after placing one last kiss on Yubin's lips.

"Be safe and B-Bora? Please take c-care of her... Take c-care of her while I'm gone" Chaesol smiled, letting a tear roll down her cheek and waving at Yubin. "I'll see you as soon as possible Yuyu, I promise"

"P-Please… let… me" Yubin tried to say between sobs, freeing herself from Bora's arms. Her sister took her arm again, looking at her with pleading eyes. "I- I'll come with you… I just… let me k-kiss her… properly one last time" she pleaded looking at Bora.

"Of course Bin but after that... please don't make it any more difficult for her, okay? She's a sweet kid and I am sure she will find you again" Bora smiled, putting a hand on the blue haired girl's back.

Bora's words made Yubin realize that the way she was acting was probably hurting Chaesol even more. Yubin will have a family, she will have a home… Chaesol will be the one left behind again, with no one but Anya. And yet Yubin was the one making a scene. As the blue haired girl looked at Chaesol's eyes she realized that she was using everything she had not to have a breakdown in front of her.

She walked up to the girl and cupped her cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

"Can I k-kiss you? F-for the last time in y-years?"

"You don't have to ask" Chaesol replied with a smile as Yubin pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and soft. Their lips slowly moved against each other and after months, Yubin was still surprised about how well their lips fit with each other. In every kiss, she felt like she was born just for this, she was born to kiss Chaesol and only her.

When the girl tried to separate herself, Yubin put her hands behind her neck and kept her in place, gently combing her hair.

"Just a little longer, Chae" she whispered before moving her lips against the other girl's pair again.

Chaesol closed her eyes again, melting into the kiss. She took this opportunity to let her hands wander on Yubin's body. On her sides, on her waist, up to her shoulders and down on her arms. She wanted to memorize every single detail about Yubin.

"Don't forget about me okay?" The girl asked when Yubin finally allowed her to pull away. Chaesol was still smiling but that smile was slowly breaking away.

"I could never forget you, Chae. Not in a hundred years" Yubin reassured the girl. She could see her desperately trying to be strong, but her eyes and her fading smile gave away that she was one second away from crying. Yubin cupped her cheeks, smiling at her. "You are allowed to let go, Chae" she whispered.

Chaesol shook her head and rubbed her eyes to make sure she didn't cry.

"I promised you I would see you off with a smile, so I'm doing that, Yuyu"

"I'd better be going then… before this fades away completely" Yubin whispered, brushing her thumb on Chaesol's lips. "I can't wait to see you again. I will videocall you every day!" She reassured, making a step back. "I love you, Chae"

"I love you too Yuyu! Be good to your sister and her friend okay? They want the best for you" Chaesol smiled. "I'll see you soon on the videocall and someday in Seoul"

Yubin nodded, signaling Bora and Yoohyeon that she was good to go. She stepped in the car and turned towards Chaesol one last time.

"Take care of Anya! And tell her that I will keep her gift forever, it's a promise" she said with a little smile. She took hold of the rose of her necklace and she smiled widely "I will never take this off so you will always be with me" she said, closing the door and looking at Chae through the glass. The girl gave her one last wave before Bora started the engine and drove off. When they were quite a distance away, Yubin looked in the rearview mirror and saw Chaesol fall on her knees, dropping her head in her hands.

Yubin tears started to fall on her cheeks again. She quickly fixed her eyes on her hands, not able to keep looking at Chaesol. She stayed silent for the whole ride to the airport and no matter how many times Bora and Yoohyeon tried to cheer her up, Yubin spent her time listening to music and looking out of the window. She wanted to talk to Bora, she wanted to know everything about the year they spent away… Just not today.

When they got on the plane, Yubin sat in between Yoohyeon and Bora. The silver haired girl had fallen asleep and was resting her head on Yubin's shoulder. The blue haired girl sighed and turned to Bora who was reading a book.

"Bora?... do y-you... do you t-think she w-will come find me?"

"Kid, believe me when I say that I just know she will" Bora reassured her. "I saw the way she looked at you, I saw the way she held you… What you two have is rare, Yubin" Bora spoke her mind.

"I'm afraid... w-what if we lose c-contact because something happens? What if i-it takes her 15 years t-to find me?" Yubin whispered, worried about the situation.

"She has your number and I gave her our address. She knows where you are and I saw how determined she is. If something happens… she will find you" Bora reassured her again, cupping her cheek and caressing it sweetly.

"I-... I believe that..." Yubin smiled "Bora? I... I don't want to g-get feelings for anyone else... It would be the s-same as b-betraying Chae"

"Kid… we don't have control over feelings. You can't decide not to feel things for someone else. You can keep everyone at a distance if you want but…The right person won't be stopped by that" Bora explained "The right person will just find her way to you. So the only thing you can do is live your life, hoping that she's the one"

"Chae is the one, Bora. She is my one" Yubin whispered. "Anyway...when does the training start?" Yubin asked, completely surprising Bora. It was way too early for that. Yubin was way too weak mentallt after saying goodbye to Chaesol.

"It's too soon. You are hurt and w-" Bora was trying to say but Yubin cut her off.

"I don't care. The training will help me cope with the pain. If I'm busy training, maybe I won't suffer that much" Yubin said, but Bora shook her head.

"That's exactly the problem. You would train with pain in you, with anger… and if you are angry you can't think. And if you don't think, you fight mechanically… and once that becomes your style, it's impossible to change it. And believe me, that kind of style would get you killed. So we are waiting" Bora explained.

"Fine! Fine... we will wait but... not too long please? I don't want to think about her all the time" Yubin smiled, resting her head on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"If you really want to become a hunter, you won't have time to think at all. Believe me. As soon as we get home, you will start school again and as soon as you come back you will study at home. Being a hunter is not all about physical training. You will have to study" Bora explained.

The blue haired girl nodded her head, looking over at Yoohyeon.

"Can you tell her I don't hate her? It's just... hard to talk to her at the moment"

"You should tell her that, Bin" Bora said weakly. "You know… she made me promise not to tell you but… she cried last night. As soon as we got to the hotel she broke down, saying that she saw the way you looked at her, the way you ignored her and that she knows you hate her"

"I wasn't happy but... I realized that she's not to blame and... if you never left... I would n-never have met C-Chae" Yubin admitted.

"That's true. I'm still sorry I left but… something good came out of it" Bora said with a smile. "And yes, Yooh is not to blame. When she knew my parents died, she felt so guilty because she felt like she took me away from them but mostly… because she knew she was the cause of you being alone. She comforted me every single day but sometimes I could hear her crying at night, when she thought I couldn't hear her"

"The puppy is too precious... I feel really sorry for ignoring her and being mean..." Yubin said in a weak tone "When she... if she wakes up, I'll apologize" Yubin chuckled.

Yoohyeon sniffled, giving away that she wasn't really sleeping. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't stop the tears when she heard that Yubin didn't hate her. Before Yubin could protest she hugged her tightly. She hadn't had the chance to touch Yubin since they saw each other and she had missed the blue haired girl so much during this year.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I'm so sorry. I was selfish..." Yoohyeon whispered, kissing the girl's forehead.

Yubin sighed, leaning into the hug.

"I'm sure you heard already but… I don't hate you, Yoohyeon. It… it will take some time though, before I can say we are fine" Yubin admitted.

"I understand that, I really do. I'm just happy... you joined us... that you will be a part of our team. That way I can protect every person I love, because they are right here with me" the tallest of the three explained.

Yubin wrapped an arm around Yoohyeon's shoulder and one around Bora's shoulder, pulling the girls closer.

"I will become even stronger than you two. So I can protect my family" she whispered, with a sweet smile.

Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! It helps us a lot, much love ❤

Question of the chapter: Let's do one of these pick-a-songs: Mayday or Wake up?

Authors' answers:

Nyle: Wake up  
Cristina: Mayday


	47. Chapter 47

PRESENT

The next day Yoohyeon and Minji were walking in the street, holding hands. 

"I still don't get it" Minji sighed, scratching her head.

"Yeah of course you don't! You've never been there in 260 years and it's a shame!" The hunter protested.

"Why? Why is it so cool to look at some fishes in a tank?" She protested.

"You'll see when we get there! Just a question though, why do you ask me out to an aquarium if you have never been there and don't see the point in it" Yoohyeon laughed, looking at Minji's gorgeous face.

"I-... I may or may not have eavesdropped on a conversation between you and Yubin and you were arguing about what was better between the aquarium and the zoo. And you really sounded like you loved it" Minji admitted.

Yoohyeon stopped in her tracks to fully turn to Minji and cup her face.

"You, dear Minji, are the cutest girlfriend ever!" Yoohyeon said with a big smile before kissing her lips.

Minji smiled happily into the kiss, pulling Yoohyeon closer by the waist. 

"I just want you to be happy! And honestly… I'm curious about what all this is about. Even though I don't like fishes" she said, raising her shoulders.

"Why?" Yoohyeon asked with a cute pout. "Why do you not like the fishies? They are beautiful to look at!" She reasoned.

"Beautiful?" Minji asked, confused. "How are those things beautiful? They look weird" Minji chuckled.

"Weird? They are super colorful and stuff! And all the coral and rocks in the tanks, it's like a happy color bomb!" The hunter cheered like a kid.

"Okay then! Let's go" Minji chuckled, taking Yoohyeon's hand and running towards the entrance, loving how excited Yoohyeon was about this. 

When they got there Minji went to the ticket booth to buy an entrance ticket but when she saw the prices, she widened her eyes.

"Seriously? That much to look at some fish?"

"If… If it's too much we can jus-" Yoohyeon was trying to say but Minji shook her head.

"No no no, that's not about the price itself! I just don't get why people are willing to pay that much to look at some fish!" She chuckled, buying two tickets and giving one to Yoohyeon with a smile.

"Uhmm... Minji? Can we also buy this expedition pass?" Yoohyeon shyly asked, pointing at some thing that was clearly meant for kids. "It has like QR-codes at every tank and you have to answer a question. If you have the highest score out of today's visitors you can choose a price"

Minji tilted her head to look at her girlfriend and she laughed.

"You know that's for kids right?" She asked with a chuckle. "But sure, if my beautiful girlfriend wants to win that price, she will" she said, buying the expedition pass and handing it to Yoohyeon.

"You are the best girlfriend ever!" Yoohyeon said, kissing Minji and receiving some disapproving looks from the people around them.

The hunter looked around her and she could see people whispering things to each other, while looking at them. She put some distance between her and Minji, but she still held her hand, shyly. 

"What's the problem? Can you all stop making my girlfriend uncomfortable? Djeez, what's with you people" Minji raised her voice shamelessly.

"Minji!" Yoohyeon whisper-yelled "Leave it… you will just move the attention on us. Just… ignore them. I'm used to it anyway" she said weakly.

"I can literally hear what they whisper, Pup. And they should be ashamed of themselves" the vampire replied, saying the last sentence loud enough to make sure the other people heard.

"I know. I'm sorry you have to hear what they say… I shouldn't have kissed you like that in public. I'm sorry" Yoohyeon whispered but Minji shook her head, cupping her cheeks.

"I can kiss my Pup whenever I want and how much I want and no one is going to stop that" Minji said, crashing her lips against Yoohyeon's and kissing her passionately.

Yoohyeon melted into the kiss, smiling against Minji's lips. Two men walked past them and they obviously made comments about what was happening and one of them commented on Minji, but the vampire didn't care about anything they said, until one of them dared to whisper something about Yoohyeon.

"Hey, you dumb idiot!" Minji growled walking towards the man and slamming him against a wall, holding him by the collar. "Do you want to call my girlfriend a dyke in front of my face?!" She threatened.

Everything happened so fast that Yoohyeon couldn't even understand what was going on. She was kissing Minji and last thing she knew her girlfriend was slamming a man against the wall.

"Minji! What's going on? Let him go!" She screamed, afraid that she could hurt the man.

"Why? This fuck called you a 'disgusting dyke' Yooh!" Minji said, turning to the man again. "Where's your tongue now you, scum?!" She asked.

"I just said that it's such a waste that a hot girl like her is a disgusting dyke. If she had a man like me she would change her mind" he said with a smirk, pushing Minji back.

"Rule one: Don't look at my girl. Rule two: Don't fucking think that about her. Rule three: Don't call her that. And rule four: Don't ever think she will change her mind" Minji yelled, tightening her grip on the man's jacket, clearly overpowering him.

At this point the crowd was looking at the scene, people stopped in their tracks to look at them and the man started to feel threatened by Minji.

"Don't fucking touch me, you dyke" he yelled, trying to push Minji away "Go back to your dyke woman before I make her change her mind" he kept yelling and Yoohyeon knew that Minji was about to lose it. 

"Minji, hey! Look at me" she said, trying to turn the vampire's face towards her "everything is okay… he is not worth it. Let's just… enjoy our date" she whispered.

"Of course! Let me just..." Minji said, punching the man's jaw and letting him fall on the ground "so, that's that. Let's go, pup"

The man fell on the ground and he didn't move. Minji literally knocked him out and someone in the crowd started screaming. This wasn't what Yoohyeon wanted. Everyone was looking at them, pointing at them as someone was trying to wake the man up.

"What are you all staring at huh? Go away and learn some fucking manners! We are just two people in love, does it really matter that we are women?! Idiots!" Minji protested when Yoohyeon linked arms with her and dragged the vampire away, further into the aquarium.

"What were you thinking??" Yoohyeon yelled, looking disappointed. "We are two women, people will always make comments! You can't punch people all the time, Minji! I don't rea-...wait… d-did you say 'in love'?" she asked, suddenly realising what Minji said earlier.

"Uh... I did, why?" Minji asked, tilting her head, ignoring all the other things her girlfriend said. That man deserved it and no one would change her mind.

"You-... What do you mean 'why'? You said...two people in love" Yoohyeon said, trying to make Minji understand what she meant.

"We are girlfriends right? So I asked why because I don't know why you ask that as if it isn't obvious" the older woman clarified herself with a chuckle.

"A-Are you in love with me?" Yoohyeon asked, whispering, looking in Minji's eyes.

"Isn't that what you are supposed to do as a girlfriend? Do you not love me?" Minji asked, confused about what Yoohyeon was saying.

"I-... no. I mean yes!! W-Wait" Yoohyeon stuttered, trying to keep herself in control. Minji was a vampire and she probably never did this with anyone else. Not in a human way. "I meant… not all couples love each other. Not in the beginning… some of them never really do" Yoohyeon explained.

"They sound like bad couples then! I'm a good girlfriend and I love you" Minji said with a big smile, looking Yoohyeon in the eyes.

Yoohyeon widened her eyes and she took a step back.

"I-... You… Did you really just say it like that?" She whispered, bringing her hands on her mouth. She couldn't understand if Minji was saying it so lightly because she didn't understand the human importance of this or if she was taking that feeling lightly.

"Pup... you are not making sense... how else am I supposed to say it then?" The vampire sighed, feeling a bit defeated. Why wasn't Yoohyeon saying that back to her?

"Let's just… enjoy our date" Yoohyeon said, taking Minji's hand and starting to walk. They will talk about this later, somehow. "And stop punching people, Minji"

"He was making mean comments about you! I don't care if they shit-talk me but they need to ķeep their mouth shut to talk bad about you... They don't know the half of how amazing you are" Minji reasoned.

"Minji" Yoohyeon whispered, turning around and cupping the vampire's cheek. "I'm happy you want to protect me, I really am… and don't get me wrong, he deserved it but… people will always say bad stuff about us and about me. You can't walk around punching people all the time. You need to let it slide… even if they talk about me" Yoohyeon explained with a sweet smile, giving a peck on the vampire's lips.

"Do you know how hard that is? You're my mate and I'm planning on spending a lot of time with you. I can't ignore it for that long" Minji pouted.

"I-... I know it's not easy but… you need to learn how to do it. I know it's difficult because you can literally hear everything but… just ignore them. They don't know what we have" Yoohyeon smiled, looking straight in Minji's eyes.

"I'll do my best... but if anyone ever physically hurts you... I'm punching. I'm not letting my mate get shoved or anything of the sort" the vampire stated.

"Y- Your mate?" Yoohyeon asked, since Minji used that word twice. 

"I told you about that a long time ago, Pup! When a vampire finds its mate, that's the person they want to spend all of eternity with, remember?" Minji said with a smile.

"Yeah no, I remember that but… you… we don't… we don't know if that's me, right?" Yoohyeon asked, feeling overwhelmed.

"It's true, last time I didn't know for sure but my chest felt funny while we were talking about it so... I decided that you are!"

"You 'decided' I'm the one?" Yoohyeon asked, panicking. "When? W- Why didn't you tell me? And how? How do you know? What should I do? Why are you telling me now? Here?" She whisper-yelled, in a total state of panic, shaking Minji's shoulders.

"Hey, Pup, too many questions..." Minji said putting her hands on Yoohyeon's one to make her stop shaking her around.

"I thought about it long and hard for the last few days and... I decided that you make me feel stuff that I didn't feel in my 260 years of existence so... I decided that you were the one... And... I was planning to tell you that at the end of this date but... It seems like I messed up there"

"You… you can't decide that… in days. It...it should take months, years, decades!! It's… I mean… we are talking about eternity here!" Yoohyeon whisper-yelled again. 

"So you are saying that what I am feeling is wrong then?" The vampire asked "that I can't think you are the one?"

"N-No, I-... That's not what I'm saying. I just… oh god this is so complicated!" The hunter sighed. "Humans and vampires are totally different in this kind of stuff… and I-... How do I explain that to you?" 

"Explain what to me? What is there to explain, Yoohyeon? Can you stop making this so damn difficult?" Minji asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"But this IS difficult, Minji! How are you taking this so lightly?" Yoohyeon said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh, now you are saying I'm not taking our relationship seriously?!" Minji scoffed. How could Yoohyeon say such a thing?

"That's not what I said. I'm not saying that you are not taking this relationship seriously, I'm just saying that humans and vampires are really different in this kind of stuff and you shouldn't get mad if I try to understand!!" Yoohyeon said, taking a step back.

"Then tell me what you don't understand, Yoohyeon. Tell me what's 'not right' here" Minji pleaded.

"That was what I was trying to do, Minji" Yoohyeon sighed. "You can't d-decide something that involves eternity, in a few days. Don't you understand that?" Yoohyeon tried to explain.

"Normally we can't do that but... you are a different case. I honestly don't see a way how you would change my mind about you" the vampire argued.

"You can't know that! You can't know what happens, we still… we still need to know each other better and… you act like this isn't a big deal" the hunter explained.

"Of course this is a big deal! I decided that you are my mate... that doesn't mean that you are that right now, but you will be. Vampires only fall in love once, when they decide they do, it's from that point onwards that they try to conquer their partner's heart" the vampire explained.

Yoohyeon looked in Minji's eyes and she felt her head spinning. This was too much all of a sudden. In 5 minutes Minji told her that she loved her AND that she chose her as her partner not for life, but for eternity. And that meant that either Yoohyeon decided to become a vampire or Minji would spend her eternity alone.

"I-... I think I need to sit down a minute" Yoohyeon whispered, trying to hold onto Minji's arm.

“Pup? Are you okay? You’re looking a little bit pale. Do you n-need me to bring you somewhere?” Minji asked worriedly.

"I just… need to sit down" Yoohyeon whispered, still holding onto Minji's arm. "Just… find a bench or something" she said.

Minji nodded and guided Yoohyeon to a bench.

“Sit d-down, do you need me to get you some water?” Minji asked.

Yoohyeon nodded weakly and Minji quickly went towards the bar of the aquarium to buy some water. The hunter leaned her back on the bench and tried to steady her breathing. What was she supposed to do now? Being turned? Be one of those creatures who murdered her parents? She realized she didn't have much time to think about it, since Minji couldn't turn her when she was 50! Of course she needed to be turned when they were almost of the same age. But Yoohyeon wasn't ready. She wasn't ready at all.

“C-can you tell me w-what you are t-thinking of?” Minji whispered, hoping that Yoohyeon wasn’t hesitating about them.

"I-... I'm thinking about too many things" Yoohyeon said, closing her eyes. "And I honestly don't know where to start"

“Maybe we should try to get your mind off of things, let’s uh... Here a QR-code, shall we try that” Minji said, trying to move the subject to make her comfortable.

Yoohyeon nodded, trying to stand up slowly. "Let's try" she said in a weak tone, hoping that she could enjoy the date with Minji, without thinking about anything else. But how could she? She could stop thinking about that… but that wasn't about to change. And Yoohyeon felt like she was running out of time.

Minji took out the phone, and scanned the code.

“Here Pup, you need to encircle the right answer on your expedition pass” Minji smiled.

Yoohyeon did as Minji told her and she encircled the right answer on her expedition pass, since it was a really easy question.

"Hey, umm... we need to talk about this on a later date okay? Let's just... enjoy this one right now cause I can see I made you stressed" Minji whispered.

Yoohyeon nodded, looking down. She felt bad because she didn't want Minji to think it was her fault… it was just too much and the hunter felt overwhelmed. Yoohyeon suddenly wrapped her arms around Minji's waist and she hugged her tightly.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Minji... I'm honestly honoured, but it's a bit much to take... I'm sure you understand that" she whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I understand" Minji reassured her, hugging her back. "Don't think about anything I said and just… let's enjoy this date. Show me why you like fish so much" Minji said with a smile, cupping Yoohyeon's face.

"Can we go see the sharks next? They are over there, it's like a glass tunnel where you can see them swim above and around you" Yoohyeon asked with a little smile.

"Sure! Let's go!" Minji said, excitedly taking Yoohyeon's hand and running towards the tunnel. They entered the tunnel and suddenly Minji understood why Yoohyeon liked that place so much. It was like being immersed in the ocean.

"Wow... this is... it feels like we are underwater" Minji gasped, looking around her and seeing 'the true color bomb' like Yoohyeon described it earlier.

"See? I told you!" Yoohyeon cheered, squeezing Minji's hand. "Isn't it amazing? I could spend all my days here!" 

"Well... I can also imagine other places where I could spend my days" Minji smirked, immediately clearing her throat. "Uhmm.. hey, QR-code" she cheered, swiftly changing topic.

Yoohyeon followed her girlfriend and thought a little bit before encircling the right answer, turning then towards Minji. 

"Done! Where do you want to go next?"

"Can I ask how you know all these things about fish? I can't even read the question in the time you take to answer it.

"I… I spent almost all my weekends at the aquarium when I was a child. My mother worked in one of them and I used to spend the weekend with her and my father joined us whenever he could so… I grew up here basically" Yoohyeon explained weakly, looking down.

"You're lucky she worked here! Otherwise your parents' wallet would be empty by the end of the week. Really, it costs that much to en-" Minji chuckled when she noticed the sad face on Yoohyeon. "I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that"

"It's okay… you… you didn't know" Yoohyeon reassured her. Minji walked closer to her, putting a hand on Yoohyeon's shoulder.

"You never talk about them…" Minji whispered, hoping not to upset her.

"What is there to say? They are dead. Murdered, right in front of me... besides, you don't talk about yours either" Yoohyeon whispered.

"I don't have parents" Minji quickly replied, sounding cold.

"What do you mean? Everyone has parents" Yoohyeon asked, sounding confused.

"Those people are not my parents. Parents don't do what they did to me" Minji said, clearly angry about something in her youth.

"Do you want… to talk about that?" Yoohyeon whispered, cupping Minji's cheek.

"Not now... and if I do, Siyeon and Handong will be there too... I promised them"

Yoohyeon nodded, caressing the vampire's cheek.

"Why do we keep ending up in sad topics?" She said, trying to lighten the mood. "Come! I'll show you my favourite room!" She cheered.

Minji took Yoohyeon's hand and followed her but still wanted to give her an answer.

"I think because we both know we can find comfort in each other" the vampire smiled.

Yoohyeon looked towards Minji as they walked and she smiled. 

"Yeah, we do" she whispered, squeezing Minji's hand. The vampire was so lost in Yoohyeon's eyes that she didn't even notice they were already in the room she wanted to show her. It basically was a huge tank, they were surrounded by water. The walls, the roof and the floor were tanks with thousands of colorful eye-catching fish. 

"Maybe look around you instead of at me" Yoohyeon suggested and when Minji did she gasped loudly. "This is my favorite room, I think you can see why"

"T-This is… unbelievable" Minji said, turning around to look at every 'wall' around her. She walked with her hand on the glass, following a particularly beautiful and colorful fish. "I love this place" she whispered.

"I'm happy you like it!" Yoohyeon smiled and when she looked at Minji, the vampire was looking around checking if no one was near them.

"What are you doing?" Yoohyeon chuckled, looking at how suspicious Minji looked. "You look like yo-" the hunter was saying, when she was shut up by Minji's lips on hers.

"I was making sure that I could make out with you in your favorite room without being interrupted, Pup" Minji smiled, looking her in the eyes.

"I brought you here… for the exact same reason" Yoohyeon admitted, pulling Minji closer and kissing her again.

"Wait what? Really?" The vampire chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind Yoohyeon's ear.

"Of course… I mean… this place is magical" Yoohyeon said shyly "And I want to have a memory of you here… I want a memory of our kiss in here"

"Are you into fish? Cause we have thousands of spectators right now" the older woman joked.

"Shhh, don't ruin the moment!" Yoohyeon protested, pulling Minji into another kiss, bringing a hand on her cheek and one behind her neck.

"Yooh, whatever happens, we keep going even if someone walks in okay" Minji whispered, pushing Yoohyeon against one of the glass walls and pinning her hands against it.

"W-What?" Yoohyeon stuttered. "We c-can't do this… like this! If someone walks in!" She protested.

"And why not? You told me to ignore the comments so I will" Minji smirked, biting the silver haired girl's lower lip softly.

"You know… that's not what I meant. We c-can kiss in front of people b-but… this… is not just kissing" she whispered, pointing with her head at her hands being pinned against the wall, high above her head.

Minji chuckled and guided Yoohyeon's hands down, hiding them behind the girl's back.

"Is this better then?"

"A little bit…" Yoohyeon shyly replied, desperately wanting Minji, but afraid to get caught.

"There was no one in the hallway and I'm sure a lot of people left after the commotion... come on... make out with me properly and let's create a memory in your favorite room" Minji tried to convince her.

Yoohyeon looked around and she locked eyes with Minji.

"Kiss me" she whispered. She couldn't deny she wanted to do exactly the same thing with Minji, she had planned to do this in this specific room because it was beautiful, magical and one of her favourite places.

"Gladly, Pup" Minji smirked hungrily kissing Yoohyeon, pushing her a bit more against the glass and biting her bottom lip again, harder this time.

The hunter couldn't pull her closer because her hands were still pinned behind her back, but it seemed that Minji could read her mind, because she pushed her body against Yoohyeon's, deepening the kiss.

"Give... me your... tongue... puppy" Minji said between kisses, putting a hand in Yoohyeon's silver hair and caressing it lightly.

Yoohyeon didn't need to hear that twice. She opened her lips and she slipped her tongue into Minji's mouth, letting out a low moan.

Minji really liked that sound and wanted to hear it some more later. Normally she always took control of the kiss but this time, she just felt like letting Yoohyeon enter her mouth for once.

The hunter loved how Minji let her take control of the kiss, even though the vampire was still the one in control of everything, since she was pinning her hands behind her back.

Minji smiled, placing a hand next to Yoohyeon's head on the glass wall so she could get even closer to the vampire. Slowly moving around her tongue waiting for Yoohyeon to entwine it with hers.

Yoohyeon gladly did that, while pushing her body against Minji's, totally forgetting that they were in a public place and that people could walk in on them any minute.

The hunter thought she heard something coming from the hallway but Minji cupped her cheek with her free hand and kept Yoohyeon's head in place. 

"Just... focus on... me" the vampire said a little bit out of breath before attaching their tongues again.

Yoohyeon let out a sound of protest way too weak to be credible and Minji decided to ignore that. She could hear the sound of two people walking towards the room they were in, but honestly she didn't care one bit. 

She pulled back a little, just to bite Yoohyeon's lower lip, pretty hard for a bite, before swirling her tongue around Yoohyeon's one, going all out in the kiss.

Yoohyeon heard someone stopping right in front of the tunnel that lead to the room they were in, and arguing about where to go next. She tried to push Minji back a little with her body, resulting in the vampire pushing her back to the wall, kissing her more hungrily. She could just hope that the people decided to go somewhere else.

"Even if... they come in... they'll see... that you... are clearly mine. So... don't worry... Pup..." Minji breathed, smirking and locking eyes with Yoohyeon for a split second before closing them again and resuming the kiss.

Yoohyeon melted into the kiss again, hearing the people walk in the opposite direction and mentally thanking the woman of the couple because she pushed to see dolphins. Minji felt Yoohyeon relaxing again and she couldn't help but chuckle, pulling away.

"Damn... a little sad they didn't walk in... were you really that stressed... because of them?" She asked.

"Of course I was… I mean…" Yoohyeon tried to say, completely out of breath. "I really didn't want them to make comments… And I didn't want you to hear them" the hunter admitted.

"Do you really... think I care about... comments when I... have that cute little... tongue of yours in my mouth?" The vampire smirked.

Yoohyeon blushed a little and freed her hands from behind her back, cupping Minji's cheeks.

"I didn't want you… to punch people...in my favourite room" she chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, I would have kept... kissing you no matter... what" the vampire reassured her. "But now that they're gone... how about you... let me hear another soft moan?"

"Did you bring me here to visit the aquarium with me… or to hear my moans?" Yoohyeon chuckled, moving her hands on the vampire's waist, pulling her closer.

"One doesn't exclude the other right? I... came here to visit the aquarium... and make you moan in an aquarium" Minji smirked, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"We are not really visiting anything though" Yoohyeon protested, giving a peck on Minji's lips. "We never went out on a date without it ending up like this" she pouted a little.

"Pup... we can still visit the rest after our make out break! Do you not want to kiss on our dates?"

"That's not what I said" Yoohyeon protested, pulling Minji even closer. "I like this too, you know" she whispered.

Minji smirked and bent down a little, placing a kiss on the base of Yoohyeon's neck.

"Let's just... continue this... and then go... complete your... expedition pass" Minji said, placing kisses that slowly went higher on the taller girl's neck.

Yoohyeon moaned softly, feeling Minji's lips on her neck and she let her hands trail down on the vampire's butt, squeezing it a little.

"You better get all the answers right... because I know my puppy likes her 'reward' " Minji teased, giving her neck a teasing lick before kissing it again.

"With you d-distracting me like this" Yoohyeon whispered "I doubt to… be able to think about… correct answers" she protested weakly.

"Are you complaining right now?" Minji asked, kissing her neck one last time. "Come on... let's go do your expedition pass then so you can concentrate"

"W-wait!" Yoohyeon said, stopping Minji from walking away and swapping their positions, pushing the vampire against the wall. "I want to finish this first" she whispered.

"You want to finish this? Sure, go ahead" Minji smirked looking straight in the hunter's eyes.

The hunter cupped Minji's cheek and leaned in to kiss her, really slowly, pushing her body against the vampire's one. She deepened the kiss once again, teasingly brushing her tongue against Minji's lips.

Minji slowly opened her mouth to let Yoohyeon in but the hunter kept her waiting. In the meantime the vampire let her hands wander down Yoohyeon's back, heading towards her butt and poking the waistband of her pants.

Yoohyeon didn't really mind Minji's hands, since she couldn't hear anyone possibly approaching the room. She brushed her tongue against Minji's lips again, even though the vampire already granted her the access. Minji let out a frustrated low growl and Yoohyeon decided that she had teased her enough.

"Just fucking k-" Minji wanted to say when Yoohyeon quickly and forcefully wrapped her tongue around Minji's one to shut her up. As soon as she did, the vampire let her hands slip into Yoohyeon's pants to feel her butt, squeezing it and pulling the girl closer.

Yoohyeon moaned loudly, feeling Minji's hands, surprising the vampire as well. 

"What was that?" Someone spoke from the hallway and Yoohyeon panicked, pulling away from the kiss and making a step back to make Minji remove her hands from her pants.

"Minji!" Yoohyeon whisper-yelled "This is your fault, idiot!" She added with red cheeks.

"My fault?" The vampire chuckled "I wasn't the one moaning!" She protested, still laughing.

"You know I have a sensitive butt! Don't play dumb with me" Yoohyeon panicked, hearing someone come closer to the room they were in.

"Yeah but I didn't think you would moan that loud" Minji protested, raising her hands in the air. 

"We need to hide! They're coming in! They will know it was me!" Yoohyeon panicked, starting to look around.

"Yeah... let's hide in a room that's literally made out of glass... genius" Minji laughed, not seeming to bothered by the situation.

"What do we do then?? Where do we go?" The hunter kept panicking when a woman with a child walked into the room. The little boy let out an amazed sound as he slammed his little hands on the glass, looking at the colorful fish.

"Look mom!! They're beautiful!" He yelled.

"Yes they are, sweetie" the mother of the boy replied.

"Do you think these fishies made that loud sound, mommy?" The boy asked, running around the room to follow a red fish.

Yoohyeon became as red as the fish and she looked at Minji, not knowing what to do.

"I wouldn't know, sweetie. I don't know that much about fish, but I think they don't really make sounds" his mother explained, scratching her head. 

"Miss!" The little boy yelled, pulling Yoohyeon's pants a little "Do you like fishes?"

"I- I- I... I like f-fish yes" Yoohyeon stuttered, looking down at the boy and giving him an awkward smile.

"What's your favourite one here?" He asked, pointing at the glass. "And why?" He kept asking.

"Sweetie, don't bother these two girls, I'm sure they are enjoying a nice afternoon at the aquarium" the mother said, giving them an apologetic smile.

"Oh don't worry ma'am, Yoohyeon likes talking about fish! I'm sure she would like to answer your kid's questions" Minji replied, smirking at Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon glared at Minji, but if the kid wouldn't start asking about 'that' sound, Yoohyeon wouldn't mind answering his questions.

"My favourite is that one. The one with all those colours. Can you see that?" Yoohyeon said, pointing at a really beautiful fish, which looked like a little rainbow.

"Ooh, you mean that rainbow fish over there? He is pretty! You are pretty, too Miss!" The boy chuckled.

Yoohyeon gave him a sweet smile and Minji let out a little scoff, of course even the kid would find Yoohyeon beautiful. The mother of the child took his hand with a smile

"I have the feeling that this pretty lady is already taken, sweetie" she chuckled, looking at Minji with a smile.

"Can Silver lady not break up with the boyfriend and marry me, mommy?" The boy asked.

The mother of the little boy bent down, pulling her son closer and pointing at Minji.

"You see, sweetie, sometimes people fall for someone who is not of the opposite gender" she explained. "And I'm pretty sure these two ladies are a beautiful couple. Am I right?" She asked with a sweet smile, looking at Minji and Yoohyeon.

"You are ma'am" Minji said "This goof is mine" she added smiling at Yoohyeon. "Sorry kid, Silver lady is not for you"

The little boy pouted a little and looked at his mother. 

"Can't Silver lady break up with her girlfriend then? And be with me?" He asked, looking at Minji again and pouting with pleading eyes.

"Sweetie... I think Silver lady quite 'enjoys' being with her girlfriend" his mother said with a chuckle.

Yoohyeon blushed madly and Minji couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"But they are not even holding hands, mom. I would hold Silver lady's hand if I was her boyfriend!" The boy said with another pout. 

"Well… I'm sure they would like to do that, sweetie. But there are a lot of stupid and evil people in this world and I'm sure they are pretty tired of comments and looks" she explained, giving an apologetic smile to the couple, surprising both of them.

"Thanks for saying that ma'am... this country needs more people like you" Yoohyeon said with a bow. She then walked over to the kid and bent down. "And I'm sure you will find a nice girlfriend of your own age and height" 

The kid nodded, still pouting.

"Okay, if you want to be with her, I hope you two are happy" he said smiling "But you should hold hands!" He said as he ran to his mother, who was walking towards the tunnel that lead out of the room.

"Have a nice date you two" the woman said with a sweet smile "and oh, I almost forgot… nice punch!" She said with a wink, looking at Minji and letting her know that she saw the whole scene at the entrance of the aquarium.

Minji smirked and waved at her until she was out of sight. When she was, she turned to Yoohyeon and pouted.

"So... a nice girlfriend of his own age and height, huh?" She chuckled "I don't think we fit that spot at all"

"Well… you are not that small! You are not as tall as me but… this can work" the hunter chuckled. "And for the age thing… uhm… yeah we can't fix that"

"You could've complimented me by saying I look young!" Minji protested. "And I don't like that you are taller than me! It's not easy to top that"

"Oh… you don't like my height?" Yoohyeon asked, pouting a little. "Bora is really really short… but she managed" the hunter teased with an evil smirk.

"I'm pretty sure I managed too, so don't act confident puppy" Minji countered "besides I like your height... it's more skin for me to mark"

"Don't complain then!" Yoohyeon protested, crossing her arms on her chest. "Come on! Let's go on with the visit. I want to win the biggest prize"

"Not so fast, Pup" Minji said with a growl "Did you really just tease me by talking about you and the tiny hunter?"

"What? Me? No! When?" Yoohyeon asked, quickly walking backwards and turning away to run in the tunnel with a chuckle. Minji was of course way quicker than Yoohyeon and ran to stop in front of her.

"I'm pretty sure you did... and I don't appreciate that. You should think about me in bed, not the tiny gnome... you should be happy I have manners... or I would've taken you right in front of all those fishes, puppy" Minji fake threatened in a low voice.

"W-What-" Yoohyeon said, blushing madly "I think about y-you in bed" she justified herself "but you were s-saying that you didn't l-like my height" 

"I said it's difficult to top... but I like working for something and I love a challenge" Minji whispered.

"Someone told me you don't really like challenges" Yoohyeon teased "You are the leader after all"

"I don't like regular challenges... but I like them if they have to do with some good sex" Minji husked, smirking at Yoohyeon.

"Then you are up for a nice challenge… because I'm a leader as well, don't forget that" Yoohyeon said with a smirk, holding Minji's hand.

"A leader? Not in my bed, Pup" Minji seductively whispered. "Say... the QR-codes for your expedition pass... I'm sure there is one in the restrooms right?"

"Why should a QR-code be in the restr-...oh!" Yoohyeon said, stopping mid sentence. "No way! We are here to visit the aquarium! We'll do that later, in a comfy bed!"

"We need to see everything there is in this aquarium though..." Minji said. "And correction, we can do that later in a comfy bed AS WELL"

"Let's do it like this then… if I win the highest prize… we can visit the restrooms as well" Yoohyeon said with a little smirk.

"Come on, what are you standing around for, puppy?! We have questions to answer" Minji said, grabbing Yoohyeon's hand and pulling her with her.

Yoohyeon laughed, following Minji around and answering all the questions of the game. The vampire barely looked at the tanks and at the fish, focussing just on finding all the QR-codes. They spent a nice and funny afternoon together ...and of course… Yoohyeon won the highest prize.

-=-

Handong knocked on the front door, nervously waiting for Siyeon to open. She really wanted to get that tattoo, but now she was feeling nervous, because it was really a big deal. Not the tattoo itself, but the meaning of it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realise that Siyeon had opened the door and was staring at her.

"Do you want to come in or should I just close the door and leave you there?" Siyeon chuckled.

"What?! No, no! I'm coming in! I was just... just lost in thoughts I guess" The Chinese woman admitted scratching her nape and walking in before hugging the vampire. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly? I've been better" Siyeon sighed, hugging the human tightly. "I'm really happy I get to spend some time with you" she admitted, resting her head on Handong's shoulder.

"Aww what happened? And of course, I'm happy to spend some time with you too! You know my door is always open right?" Handong whispered, combing her hair.

"I know, Dongie" Siyeon said with a smile, breaking the hug and cupping Handong's face with her hands, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Let's go to prepare for the tattoo and I will explain you everything"

"S-sure... I have to admit though... I'm a bit scared. Does a t-tatto hurt?" The bartender asked, awkwardly playing with her fingers.

"It really depends on the spot" Siyeon said, taking Handong's hand and walking towards the room. "And I have to be honest with you...the spot you chose, yes, it does hurt… but I'll do my best to be as gentle as possible and we will stop how many times you need us to" she reassured the human.

"Yeah I figured that when you said it depends on the spot... god, why did I have to choose for the spot that is basically between my boobs" Handong sighed.

Siyeon chuckled, shaking her head.

"It's not really about the boobs. It's about the bone" she explained, laughing and ruffling Handong's hair, patting the little bed to signal Handong that she could lay down.

"Please be careful" Handong chuckled, laying down and trying to calm her nerves. "I'll try to calm down as well so it's easier for you"

Siyeon smiled at her and she started preparing the tattoo machine. 

"I need you to remove your shirt" she said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh uh... yeah of course... that's logical" Handong said with a chuckle, pulling the shirt over her head. "I'm so happy we know each other for so long, cause I would be hella scared to take my shirt off for a vampire otherwise"

Siyeon chuckled, nodding 

"Yeah and it's definitely less awkward, isn't it? And I'm really glad about that because… I need you to take off your bra as well" she said, pointing at the fabric in between Handong's breasts "This is kind of in the way" she chuckled.

"W-what?? But last t-time my shirt was enough" Handong panicked, being way too shy. "I'm... not confident about t-them"

"It was enough to choose the spot… but you have to give me a little bit of space to move this" Siyeon explained, pointing at the tattoo machine. "And why are you not confident? I'm sure there is nothing wrong with them! And I won't look! I have a girlfriend now" she chuckled.

"You won't look? So you will place the tattoo while looking away?" Handong chuckled "I don't know... I think they are too small? I don't know" she added with a sigh. "And girlfriend?"

"I meant I won't look directly at them!! I will focus on the tattoo spot" Siyeon chuckled, shaking her head. "And yeah… you know, Bora? The hunter who is friends with Yoohyeon and Yubin? You know both of them so I need to introduce Bora to you" Siyeon said with a smile. "And you should be more confident about yourself, you are gorgeous Dongie"

"Yeah I heard about her... Minji said she's tiny" Handong laughed. "And fine but... I want you to take... my bra off then..." 

"W-what?" Siyeon asked confused, nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"I can't bring myself to... d-do it and... I trust you... you are one of my best friends... after all" Handong explained.

Siyeon smiled sweetly, helping Handong to sit up and slowly bringing her hands on the girl's back, to unclasp her bra.

"You can cover them with your hands" she reassured her "if your fingers are not in the way, there won't be any problems" she explained, removing the bra.

"No it's fine... you can l-look. I trust you... and you're right... I should be m-more confident" Handong reassured her. "Thanks, Siyeon"

"Yeah you definitely should be more confident about them" Siyeon said, pointing at Handong's breast to boost her confidence a little.

"Really? I always t-thought they looked w-weird or that they were... too small or something... do you really like these?" Handong asked, touching her own boob hesitantly.

"This is getting really weird" Siyeon laughed "but yes, they're really nice and yes, they're small but… There is not really anything wrong with that" Siyeon reassured.

"Sorry for making it weird... I'm just happy we can talk about this" Handong smiled. "And thanks for the confidence, really" 

"Talking about confidence, Dongie, I brought you something" Siyeon suddenly said, remembering what she bought.

"You brought me something?" Handong asked, confused, while Siyeon quickly stood up and ran to the other room, coming back shortly after.

"Here, you can open it yourself" Siyeon said with a smile, handing the Chinese girl a little box.

"You're not proposing to me right?" Handong joked, taking the box and unwrapping it.

"Hey! You're talking like you wouldn't like that!" Siyeon joked, playfully punching the Chinese girl's arm.

"Red hair dye?" Handong mumbled, looking up at Siyeon with a moved smile. "Why?"

"Minji told me what the red hair meant to you so... I bought you this and... I want you to apply it when you feel special again. You looked beautiful with it, and as long as you have this black, we know that you're struggling with something" Siyeon said with a sweet smile.

Handong sniffled a little, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"I think this is the most meaningful gift I've ever received" she said, clearly moved. She wrapped her arms around Siyeon's shoulder, hugging her tightly, not caring at all that she was half naked.

"I'm happy you like it, Dongie! You know how special you are to us all right? I mean, we wouldn't offer this tattoo to anyone" Siyeon chuckled, caressing Handong's cheek.

Handong smiled and nodded, kissing Siyeon's cheek. 

"You all are my family, you always have been...and this tattoo will just make it official" she said with the sweetest smile. "And I'll use this gift, as soon as I'll feel myself again" she said, looking at the red dye in her hands.

"So... shall we get started with this tattoo then, Dongie? If you want you can hold my hand to squeeze it if it hurts" Siyeon whispered.

"Don't you need both hands to do the tattoo?" Handong asked, confused and Siyeon facepalmed. 

"Well...uhm…you can squeeze this" she said standing up and throwing a plushie at Handong with an awkward smile.

"I'm sure your hands are softer but this will do" Handong chuckled. "And are you sure about taking breaks? Isn't it hard for you?"

"Nah, it's okay! Just tell me whenever you need a break and I'll stop" Siyeon said with a smile. She applied the drawing to use as a trace and she waited a little, speaking with Handong. "Okay so, are you ready? Can I start?" she said, looking at the Chinese girl.

"I think that I'm as ready as I will ever be. Just tell me exactly when you are starting" Handong said with a scared voice, already clenching the plushie.

"Alright" Siyeon said, positioning herself in a comfortable way and taking the tattoo machine. "I'll start now" she said, turning it on.

"Okay" Handong responded, gritting her teeth and flinching a little at the first contact. It didn't really hurt but... it sure was an unpleasant feeling against her skin.

"Is everything okay?" Siyeon asked as she kept going, trying to be as gentle as she could.

"Yeah yeah, you... you are doing great... I must s-say that you really... look like you know what you are... doing" Handong responded with an awkward smile.

"Yeah well… I made Gahyeon's tattoo years ago, so it's been a while. But it's something I really like" the vampire replied with a smile. She cleaned the little bit of the tattoo she inked already and she started again.

"If you ever... need a job... you can open a tattoo parlor" Handong responded, flinching when Siyeon came closer to her boob.

"Hold on, I'm almost done with this part" Siyeon reassured, with an apologetic smile. "And yeah, I've thought about opening a tattoo parlor actually. The thing is… we keep moving. We can't stay here forever" she explained.

"I... I think you can. You've been here for 7 years, that's pretty long... and if you end the Nightshade's you can... ouch! Settle down and open... your parlor" Handong said, flinching again somewhere in her sentence.

"That's not the problem, Dongie" Siyeon said, cleaning the tattoo again and stopping to look in the girl's eyes. "We don't age… and people will notice. That's why we moved almost every 10 years, for our whole life"

"That's... a good point... but, can't you try? I don't want to see you lot go... Oh you can buy the building next to the bar and open a parlor there!" Handong cheered during the time that Siyeon took to take a little break.

"And who will go grocery shopping for us? We wouldn't be able to go out" Siyeon explained "In 15 years we will look the same and… everyone will be able to see that. How could we explain to someone our age that even though now they're 40, we are still 25/26?" She said, hoping that Handong could understand.

"I can go grocery shopping for you and... maybe you can... scare the people away that live here? I wouldn't mind that if... if that means you lot stay with me" the Chinese admitted.

"We will have to leave, Handong. I don't know why Minji never mentioned that with you but, we did it for our whole life. That's why we never… we never tried to settle somewhere, we never had friends" Siyeon explained, knowing that this will hurt Handong.

"Then... what if you guys move into that abandoned house on the hill? Away from society?" Handong asked. "I can provide for you!"

"We have three years to decide… we will see about that but Handong… this tattoo means that if we move… we are bringing you with us" Siyeon said, locking eyes with the Chinese girl "If you want to"

"Of course I'm coming with you, silly" Handong laughed. 

"And I'll think about that parlor... maybe I can have one for 3 years and then move it" Siyeon said, cupping Handong's cheek.

Handong smiled happily, leaning into the touch. Siyeon retracted her hand and she started the tattoo again, knowing that it would take a while

"You're gonna have to sit still again, Dongie. This is really going to be a difficult part" Siyeon whispered, having to go in between her boobs for a little bit.

Handong nodded, clenching her hands on the plushie and closing her eyes. This part really hurt, but Siyeon tried to be as quick as she could and after 10 minutes of silence, that part was done.

"I think it's done... I'm sorry! Do you need a break, Dongie" Siyeon asked, a little bit worried.

"Yeah...maybe I need one… just a couple of minutes" Handong admitted, feeling her skin burning. 

"Wait just… let me do this" Siyeon said, standing up and placing a kiss on the spot that was hurting Handong… even though it was a weird one.

"I hope you don't do that with your other clients if you open a parlor. Cause I'm sure your girlfriend would kill you if she saw this" Handong laughed.

"Nah, I don't think she would have problems with me doing this with you. She knows we can heal with our kisses and I'm just trying to stop the pain you are feeling right now" Siyeon said with a smile. "Is it better?"

"It feels a bit better actually" Handong smiled "and I'm sure she knows but... it's about the spot you are kissing, silly"

"I know but… if it is to make you feel better, I can't see a problem with it" Siyeon said, tilting her head to the side.

"Because it is normal to you! Imagine if you are a human and Bora is your vampire girlfriend, would you like to see her kiss in between someone's boobs?" Handong asked, chuckling.

"You are not 'someone' " Siyeon said, locking eyes with Handong. "If Bora was a vampire and she did this with someone important to her as you are important to me, then no, I wouldn't mind"

"I'm glad that you two are so open about this then! You really seem to trust her!" Handong commented. "Anyway, do you have a lot left to do?"

"Well...uhm… yes?" Siyeon said with an apologetic smile "But the hard part is done! So this will be pretty quick!"

"This actually looks pretty good already! I really think you should open that parlor! You are talented!"

"You really think so?" Siyeon said with a shy smile. "And hey! No peeking! You will look at it when it's done"

"Fine, fine" Handong chuckled "and yes! And I know it's hard since you are a full-time vampire but you can maybe have a parlor that only works with appointments!"

"I will think about that then!" Siyeon replied with a smile. "Now stay still" she chuckled, because Handong was moving way too much.

"Alright, sorry!" The Chinese girl replied, stopping to move all of the sudden. "So… what did you mean when you said 'you've been better'? You got yourself a girlfriend! Why aren't you happy?" 

"Well... yesterday me and Bora were... making out and Minji had to come help... I kind of... lost control" Siyeon admitted, focussing on her hand movements.

"That's new" Handong said, looking at Siyeon. "Out of the three of you, you are the most controlled one. What happened?"

"I don't know... I think that... well I never really had the chance to... lose control you know" the vampire responded honestly.

"What do you mea-...oh… Minji" Handong replied, looking away. 

"Exactly so I-... I can't do 'stuff' with Bora for a bit until I sort myself out" Siyeon continued, licking her lips to focus on her job.

"And how are you supposed to sort that out?" Handong asked, tilting her head. "You had someone to keep you under control, but now you don't anymore and… you can't do stuff with her so… how?"

"Well... I was hoping you had advice for me, Dongie... she wanted to top me and I... I don't know... something flared up" the vampire said.

"I would love to give you advice but… I'm not a vampire and I- I'm not dating one" Handong replied "So I don't really know how". She scratched her head, leaving her plushie for a little bit of time. "I assume you don't want to talk about this with Minji's girlfriend? Even though she could help, dating a top vampire"

"I could talk with her but... Minji said Yubin would be a better option since... Gahyeon is under her" Siyeon sighed.

"Honestly, Siyeon? I thought about her too… but I didn't want to mention her because Gahyeon and Yubin told me you kind of hate her. But I really think she's the best option. Gahyeon is a young vampire and she probably had control problems, right? And Yubin is still alive so… they managed somehow" Handong explained.

"I hate that you and Minji are always right" Siyeon chuckled. "I guess I can put our differences aside if it means it helps me and Bora"

"Yeah, you should. I'm sure Bora would be happy to see that you were able to put your differences aside, to figure things out with her" Handong said with a smile "And also… I've spent an afternoon with Yubin and she's not bad at all" she chuckled.

"Ugh, fine! I'll try to talk to her, Dongie" Siyeon said, pushing Handong's down a little bit. "Just this last part and I'm done!"

"Already? Oh wow! I was distracted and I didn't even notice" Handong cheered, trying not to peek. "I can't wait to show it to Minji and Gahyeon! Oh wait… how could I show it to them?" She panicked.

"I'm sure you can just walk up to them and take off your shirt. I'm sure those two won't mind" Siyeon chuckled, applying the finishing touches.

"Alright! Will they be home soon?" She asked, hoping that she could show them the tattoo as soon as it was done!

"You know that you can't show it immediately right? Your skin is extremely irritated for a while so we need to cover it up. You can... show them... tomorrow or the day after I think" Siyeon smiled.

"What?? No way!" Handong protested, pouting "Can't you just give me a lot of kisses and make it heal right away?" She pleaded, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"I guess I could try but... that means I would have to... uhm... kiss a part of your boob too" the vampire chuckled, not sure if Handong was okay with that.

"I- I don't care! Just kiss whatever you need to k-kiss! I want to show them as soon as they come home! Please?" Handong pleaded again, taking Siyeon's hand in hers. The vampire looked up and laughed.

"I can't believe I'm kissing your breasts before kissing Bora's" she said looking back down at Handong and smiling.

Handong raised her shoulders with a smile and Siyeon chuckled, bending down to kiss Handong's tattoo. She kissed every angle of it, every bit of skin she inked and all the area next to it, to make it heal faster, and that of course involved Handong's breasts. 

"I came home with them to surprise you… but I guess I'm the surprised one" Bora spoke from the door of the room they were in.

"What's wr-" Minji said walking in and widening her eyes. "Singnie? Why are you kissing Dongie's breasts?!"

"My sis is what??" Gahyeon yelled, running to the door as well and widening her eyes, while Bora just stood there, with her arms crossed on her chest.

"I guess you did go to someone else huh?" The tiny hunter scoffed, faking to be jealous. Siyeon and Handong had both gotten as red as a tomato because of the situation.

"It's not like th-" Siyeon tried to say, knowing that she messed up badly, but she was cut off by Handong. The Chinese girl jumped out of the bed, holding her shirt on her chest to cover herself even though her skin was burning. She quickly ran in front of Bora and she bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, t-this is my fault! I wanted to show the tattoo to Minji and Gahyeon and I asked her to make it heal! Please don't be angry at her!" She pleaded, not daring to raise her head.

"Well, nice to finally meet you Handong" Bora laughed. "Why don't you show us the tattoo then? This is a first meeting I like" the tiny woman added, laughing even harder. "And hey, Siyeon? If that's how you place tattoos on people, I think I want one on my breast as well!"

"You're not mad?" Siyeon and Handong asked in sync and Bora just kept laughing, holding out her hand for Handong.

"I'm Bora, and I'm really glad to meet you..and yes, if it wasn't you I would have killed both of you but… I know what you mean for them. You saved my girlfriend's life"

"I'm glad you see it like that" Handong awkwardly smiled, taking Bora's hand in hers... with the hand she was covering her chest with.

"Can we see this tattoo then?" Minji asked, walking closer to Handong. The Chinese girl awkwardly smiled, not wanting to show her breasts to everyone, but Gahyeon had enough of it. She jumped on Handong's back and the girl was so used to it that she just let go of the shirt to grab Gahyeon's legs.

"Ooh, nice tattoo Dong Dong!" The youngest vampire cheered, looking over Handong's shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"And nice breasts" Bora added with a chuckle.

"You really think so?" Handong asked, with a smile. "I thought they were too sm-" she was saying when Siyeon stepped between them. 

"Oookay, enough looking for you!" Siyeon protested, hugging Bora and placing a hand behind her neck, pulling the small woman closer. 

"It's funny that I see them before yours" Bora chuckled. "And I meant what I said about the tattoo on mine" 

"I'll gladly kiss that! As soon as I can" Siyeon sighed, pulling Bora into a kiss. Minji looked at Handong and she smiled at her, walking to the Chinese woman and hugging her and Gahyeon on her back.

"Welcome to the family… officially, Dongie" she whispered, kissing the girl's cheek.

"Thanks Minji... I'm honoured to be a part of it but... can you d-do me a f-favor and get me my b-bra please?" The Chinese smiled.

"Shhh, don't ruin the moment!" Minji chuckled, hugging Handong even tighter and the Chinese girl couldn't help but chuckle. Siyeon and Bora joined the hug shortly after and Handong felt good, for the first time in a really really long time. She had this family for 7 years, but she was always afraid that since she was the only human, she could somehow be left behind… but now there were other humans, just like her, and she had a tattoo to prove that she was indeed part of their pack.

Note (please read)

Hello dear readers, lately we are feeling demotivated because we are getting a lot less comments than we are used too. It’s a topic that has been worrying us for a little while now, hence the question about less chapters a week a few chapters ago too.

Comments are what keep us going, because we really love to see what people liked and what they thought about the chapter. It gives us insight on what we need to improve and what we can keep going in the line that it is.

We know life is busy for everyone and we are happy that our story can be used to calm you down or to destress and we are really happy we can do that, but we would like to ask, if possible, to let us know your opinion on the chapters of the story that you guys are reading. We want to entertain you but if we don’t get feedback that we are indeed doing that, it’s a little bit hard to keep going like we are.

Thank you all for reading and we hope to see you soon, much love!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then for our question of the chapter! Deja vu or Piri?

Authors' answers:

Nyle: Close one, but I think I like Deja vu a little more  
Cristina: Piri


	48. Chapter 48

Hey everyone, we wanted to thank you for all the support we got on the last chapter. It really made us feel happy since we always enjoy reading comments. We haven't had the time to reply to all of you but we will definitely do that! Much love and enjoy the chapter ♥

The next day Gahyeon and Yubin came back from college and they went directly to the vampires' house, because Yubin had her second training with Siyeon. When they walked in the living room Bora was already there, talking with Siyeon while sitting at the table. 

"Hey sis! Ready for your second training? I'm sure this vampire will go easy on you this time, right, Siyeon?" The small hunter said, glaring at Siyeon.

“If you want Blue Hair to not be prepared I’ll go easy on her” Siyeon replied, glaring at Yubin. “I’ll be reasonable, at best” she smirked.

“I guess that’s at least something...” Bora sighed, hitting the vampire’s arm.

"I can work with 'reasonable', I guess" Yubin said, raising her shoulders. "As soon as this one will kiss my bruises, I'll be alright" the younger hunter said, giving a peck on Gahyeon's cheek.

“I’ll always kiss them... and not only your bruises if you want” Gahyeon chuckled, pulling Yubin closer and pecking her lips, smiling at her afterwards.

"Alright, enough!" Siyeon protested, standing up from the chair and walking towards the young couple. "You can be all cheesy after the training… if you survive" she said with an evil smirk, pointing at the backdoor.

Suddenly the vampire yelped, feeling someone slap her butt.

"Be a nice vampire, Siyeon. Otherwise you won't get any more kisses from me, ever" Bora teased.

"Fine fine!" Siyeon protested, putting a hand on Yubin's shoulder "Let's go train, Blue Hair. I need to keep you alive… somehow" she sighed.

When the two had left the house Gahyeon joined Bora on the couch.

"When do we start our training?" The pink haired girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"As soon as you finish your vampire training. I really don't want you to lose control and kill me during practice" Bora chuckled, patting Gahyeon's shoulder.

"I understand... I will have to ask Minji about that. She hasn't said anything about training after my first session. Where even was she yesterday?"

"I think she went to the aquarium with the puppy! They wanted a day off from everything and I honestly can't blame them. All this training, making plans and stuff… is kind of oppressing" Bora sighed.

"I agree but in my case it really is necessary. I was never trained before" Gahyeon nervously said, then thinking back at yesterday. "But... Minji and Yoohyeon left in the morning... are you telling me they stayed at the aquarium till the evening?" Gahyeon chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure they did...and I'm not surprised! The puppy could talk about fishes for hours, and hours and hours" Bora said laughing "I'm glad Minji is willing to listen to her! They're a great couple after all! And… how are you and my little sis doing?" Bora asked, curiously.

"Yeah, they definitely are! And we are doing fine, apart from a little thing that happened 2 days ago" Gahyeon smiled.

Bora looked at Gahyeon, tilting her head with a questioning look.

"What happened? Did you have a fight?" She asked.

"Not really? I mean, I don't think so? I joined her in her room and everything was fine. But then I found some beautiful necklace I hadn't seen before, I asked her about it and she got really defensive" the little vampire explained.

Bora looked down and sighed.

"I thought she stopped thinking about that… when she dropped the list" she mumbled, weakly.

"Huh? What do you mean? Is that necklace related to the list she had?" Gahyeon asked, wanting Bora to explain.

"Somehow… yes" Bora said, playing with her fingers. "It's related to her not wanting to get attached to anyone… I can't believe she kept that promise for so so long" she whispered.

"Okay Bora, you are worrying me... what promise? Wait... is... Is Yubin cheating on me?!" She panicked.

"What? No! Why? How did that come to your mind?" Bora asked, panicking as well. "No, it's not that"

"You are talking about a promise of not getting attached to someone... is she still doing the list behind my back? What is this, Bora?" Gahyeon pushed.

"It's… it's not my place to tell, Gahyeon. This is really… something big and… you should talk with Yubin about that" Bora sighed.

"Does this have something to do with Yubin being called 'Yuyu'?"

Bora gave her a bitter smile.

"God… I haven't heard someone call her that in years. And she probably didn't either. Oh god… did you call her that?" Bora panicked.

"Of course I did! It was engraved in the necklace, so I read it out loud" Gahyeon said. "Is that bad?"

Bora nodded weakly, not really knowing what she should do.

"Did you try to talk about that with Yubin?" She asked, taking hold of Gahyeon's hand.

"I didn't get the chance to! She grabbed the necklace out of my hands and put it away. Yelling at me to not call her that. It really confused me"

"How did I not see this coming?" Bora mumbled. "I really thought she forgot… or at least she was able to put that aside. I thought that when she dropped the list for you… she chose to forget about that" 

"Chose to forget about what? You are not making sense at all, Bora..." Gahyeon pouted, looking in the hunter's eyes.

"She had someone, Gahyeon" Bora said, looking in the vampire's eyes. 

"She had someone? What? A partner? Did she... d-did she break up because of me?" The pink haired girl asked.

"No, that was… it was a long time ago. And she was different from all the girls on her list, Gahyeon" Bora said weakly "There was one big difference"

"What... was it?" The vampire dared to ask, still feeling a bit confused. "And... was she also... different... from me?"

"Yubin loved her" Bora said in a whisper "They loved each other in a way that I didn't think it was possible at that age and in that situation" she explained, ignoring her second question.

"So, Yubin had a girlfriend, she gave her that necklace and then they broke up?" Gahyeon asked, trying to piece it together.

"They… I don't think they did. She just… she stopped calling, texting, videocalling or whatever. She was… she was basically family. We used to do videocalls all together, Yubin, her, me, Yoohyeon and… and another person" Bora said, thinking back at those moments. "One day she didn't call so Yubin texted her… but we never heard of her ever since… Yubin was broken." Bora explained.

"I hate that person then! How could they just drop Yubin like that! Stupid girl" Gahyeon said, raising her voice a little.

"Don't say that" Bora said, looking in Gahyeon's eyes. "Don't say that! She's… she's been with Yubin when she had no one else… she helped her get through a horrible time and I-... I'm sure something happened. She would have never dropped Yubin like that. They were too in love for that… they were each other's firs-" Bora was saying, stopping mid sentence, knowing that Yubin was telling around that Miyeon was her first.

"I still don't like her! And wait... she was her first? Yubin said that that was Miyeon? Did she lie? Why?" The pink haired girl questioned.

Bora nodded, looking down.

"I think she told everyone that Miyeon was her first because she didn't want anyone to know about C-... About her. She asked us not to mention her anymore, she didn't talk about her for years. But I caught her looking at their picture, I caught her looking at the necklace" Bora whispered.

"I saw that too... I saw how she brushed her thumb on the name and... judging from the point, she did that a lot" Gahyeon sighed "Does she not... does she not like me the same way?"

"I am not the one who can answer that, kid" Bora sighed, cupping Gahyeon's cheek. "I really thought you were the one, you know. Because she… she promised this girl she wouldn't love anyone else… And that she would wait for her to come here. And she did. She had so many girls, but she never loved one of them" Bora sighed "But then she met you and… she dropped the list… so maybe she… she is trying to break that promise?"

"I don't want that girl to come back... Yubin is mine. She can't just show up again! She hurt Bin!" Gahyeon raised her voice again, a bit taken aback by all of this.

"She is a good girl, Gahyeon" Bora whispered "She really is a good girl… I'm sure something happened because as I told you, she would have never dropped Yubin like that. But… if she didn't show up in 7 years… I'm pretty sure she won't" she said, squeezing Gahyeon's hand.

"And what if she does? What should I do if she does? Bora? Bora, what do I do if she does?" The vampire panicked.

"Hey, hey! Calm down" Bora said, pulling Gahyeon into a tight hug. "She won't… it's been too long. She won't show up" she whispered, kissing the top of Gahyeon's head.

"No, no, no, that's not what I said! I asked you what I need to do IF she shows up!" The pink haired girl said, standing up from the couch.

"I-... I don't know, Gahyeon" Bora admitted "I don't think there is anything you can do… it's up to Yubin" she whispered. "It's been 7 years and she still thinks about her but… now she has you and… maybe something changed? Did she ever tell you that she loves you?" Bora asked.

"She asked me to be her girlfriend" Gahyeon responded. "Is that good enough?"

"I… I don't know" Bora admitted, standing up and trying to reach Gahyeon's hand.

"I see... I just... I hope I'm special enough then..." Gahyeon sighed, hugging Bora.

"I hope that as well" Bora whispered "You are helping her a lot and… she looks happy with you" she added, kissing Gahyeon's forehead. "I really really hope she can forget about that story, if she's holding her back with you. She had waited enough… she had kept that promise for way too much time. But that's the thing with Yubin… she doesn't love easily, but when she loves, she loves deeply" she sighed.

Gahyeon just nodded with a little smile.

"I trust us so... I'll not think about it too much. She probably reacted like that because it's a painful memory. I know those can be hard" Gahyeon smiled.

"Yeah, that's probably it" Bora said with a smile, cupping Gahyeon's cheek. "So, you just keep living your life with her… and I'm sure she will grow onto you as you will grow onto her… and that story will remain just a memory"

-=-

Yubin nervously sat on the ground, stretching her legs a little.

"We don't have all day long" Siyeon scoffed, walking into the arena.

"I know, I just need to warm up my legs a little. Last time you didn't exactly go easy on me" Yubin protested, looking up at the vampire and remembering how sore she was the days after their first 'training'.

“You should be happy you got a day of rest, normally we would’ve trained yesterday but because you were so weak two days before you got off easily from Minji” Siyeon scoffed. “And you think the Nightshades will go easy on you? I don’t think so Blue Hair”

"I know they won't. Do you think it will be the first time I fight them?" Yubin protested "We've been doing this for years… but you are not exactly like the majority of them. You're stronger" Yubin admitted, even if she didn't want to.

“Flattery won’t make me go easier on you, kid” Siyeon chuckled again, rolling her eyes “And I’m sure you never met a high rank Nightshade then, cause if you did, you wouldn’t be standing here”

"There is one thing about you that makes me go mad, Siyeon. You always assume things about people's life, about people's past… when in reality you know nothing about me" Yubin said, standing up.

"If Minji almost lost against a high ranked Nightshade, you wouldn't stand a chance. So I'm not assuming things, I'm telling you the facts" Siyeon reasoned, walking closer to the hunter. "And is this what you call stretching?"

"You literally just told me we don't have all day long!" Yubin protested "I swear to god, sometimes I think you paid Minji and Yoohyeon to be paired with me and ruin my life" Yubin sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We don't have all day but that doesn't mean you can slack off... you need to bow deeper" Siyeon instructed her. "Deeper, Blue Hair" she repeated when Yubin didn't manage to go further.

"I can't go deeper than this. How am I supp-" Yubin was trying to say when she felt a hand pressing on her back, pushing her down.

"See, you can go deeper, just stay like this. This is stretching" Siyeon said to the blue haired girl who felt like her legs were on fire.

Yubin gritted her teeth, following the instructions and keeping the position. She tried to focus on something other than her legs.

"You feel this?" Siyeon asked, softly kicking Yubin's thigh "That burning sensation, that's what you need to feel. Like damn, you aren't flexible at all"

"Y- Your sister… wouldn't… a-agree with…that" Yubin challenged, feeling a sharp pain on her legs. She could feel them burning.

"Nice try but your little false comment won't upset me, if you want to satisfy my sister, you need to be more flexible, Blue Hair" Siyeon smirked.

"I will… resist then" Yubin smirked back, holding her feet with her hands when she felt Siyeon pushing her even lower.

"Great that's the spirit, let's try this position then, you know my sister has high standards" Siyeon smirked, having a lot of fun with this. Maybe training with Yubin wasn't that bad. The hunter basically dug her own grave by teasing this time.

"Will we… stay here… all day long or… will we do something… At some p-point?" Yubin asked, hoping that Siyeon would let go of her back, because Yubin couldn't feel anything but pain.

"Well... you tell me... do you feel flexible enough or should I..." Siyeon said, teasingly pushing her hand on her back a little bit more.

"S-Stop" Yubin asked, trying to push against Siyeon's hand. "T- This hurts, Siyeon" she said, gritting her teeth again.

"That's the point, it hurts but it will pay off in the end. Maybe if you want me to stop, you should just answer my question" Siyeon chuckled.

"Which… question?" Yubin asked, feeling desperate because her legs were hurting way too much.

"I asked you if you felt flexible enough already, Blue Hair. I know you are not a vampire but you are not deaf right"

"I d-do. I feel flexible... enough. Just l-let go… please" Yubin pleaded.

Siyeon immediately let go of Yubin's back and clapped her hands.

"Great! I hope you learnt to not speak about my sister like that with me" Siyeon smiled.

Yubin didn't reply, she shook her legs a little, trying to ease the pain and she stood up.

"I shouldn't have said that, I just… I got mad because you always put me down with every single sentence" Yubin said, massaging her legs.

"I'm not putting you down, I'm training you. Will you let anger take control of you when the Nightshades talk to you like that? Good luck in battle then" Siyeon scoffed.

"I won't. I won't let the anger take control" Yubin said, feeling a little bit stupid for what she said. "I'm sorry about what I said about Gahyeon...that… that was out of place"

"Pfff, don't worry, it was a lie anyway" Siyeon laughed, putting a strand of her own hair behind her ear. "Sit back down on your butt"

Yubin sighed and she sat back down, looking at Siyeon and waiting for her instructions.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked looking up.

"Do the same thing you just did. Reach for your feet. You'll see what I meant by pain pays off" Siyeon smirked, pointing at Yubin's feet.

"Again? My legs still hurt like hell" Yubin protested, but she did it anyway. She bent down, reaching her feet with her hands and she prepared for the pain when she felt Siyeon's hand on her back.

"You don't feel any pain right now right?" The vampire asked from behind her. The hunter just shook her head and still waited in anticipation. "Well... isn't that weird considering you were in this exact same position when you pleaded me to stop"

"I wasn't. I was way low-" Yubin tried to say when she noticed that she was indeed in the same position she was before. "Wow" she exclaimed, turning her head to the side to look at Siyeon with a proud smile.

"You see, the pain and the burning are not a bad thing. It's just your muscles adapting to the new position and once they do that, you're fine to do it again, without the pain" Siyeon explained with a little smirk, still having a hand on her back.

"Would you push me a little bit lower then?" Yubin asked, surprising Siyeon. That was indeed the vampire's intention, but she didn't expect Yubin to ask it herself.

"Oh, gladly" Siyeon smirked, pushing her more than a bit lower "why is our unflexible hunter brat suddenly interested in becoming flexible?"

"F-Fuck this...hurts" Yubin whisper-yelled. "It might… surprise you but this… is not about… Gahyeon" Yubin said, trying to endure the pain in her legs. "If y-you will train me l-like this… and not like last time… I w-will give… give you… my 100%" Yubin replied, feeling her legs on fire.

"You should be happy Minji and Bora exist, Blue Hair. They convinced me more or less" Siyeon admitted. "And I don't want your 100%! I want 300% at least" the vampire growled.

"I hoped… I had convinced you… last time. N-Not quitting" Yubin said, whimpering a little. "And I- I'll give… you 300% t-then"

"You convinced me that you could maybe protect Gahyeon... I admit you left an impression on me, not the biggest one though" Siyeon sighed. "And really? Going for the minimum percentage I ask of you? Lazy ass!"

"N-Now that I know… That I managed to leave an impression on you… I will… give you my 1000%" Yubin said confidently, whimpering again, but not wanting to stand up.

"Don't exaggerate and don't sound so confident! Focus, Blue Hair. And tell me in time if you feel your muscles tearing, I think we don't want that" Siyeon smirked.

"I am focused!" Yubin protested "and I took… the confidence… f-from my mentor a-apparently" Yubin smiled, wanting to resist a little bit more.

"If you are referring to me then... sorry but that was a pathetic representation of MY confidence. Don't bother trying, Blue Hair"

"I w-will… improve that too then" Yubin replied. "I think it-it's enough for now" she added, pushing a little against Siyeon's hand.

"Hmm, let's do three more seconds then" Siyeon smirked. "1... 2... 2.5... 2.75... 2.875" Siyeon kept counting, leaving a long pause before finally saying "and 3" releasing Yubin's back.

Yubin groaned, raising her head and bending her legs, trying to ease the pain. She massaged her legs again and stood up, looking at Siyeon.

"Why do you keep standing up without me telling you to?" The vampire asked with a smirk, pointing at the floor.

Yubin sighed, sitting down again.

"My legs hurt, that's why I keep standing up" she explained.

"Don't be a wuss and bite through it, hunter" Siyeon groaned. "Anyway, bent forward again, on your own real quick, I want to see if you improved"

Yubin did as she was told. She bent down reaching her feet again and trying to push herself as low as she could. She stayed like that for a while, waiting for Siyeon to tell her if she improved.

"Mmhh... Not bad... not good... average" Siyeon analyzed. "I want you to do this every morning, every lunch and before you go to bed, understood?" Siyeon instructed.

Yubin nodded, looking up a little

"I will" she said, feeling definitely less pain than before. "So I won't be 'average' anymore"

"Probably not... maybe just above average then" Siyeon stated with a smirk.

Yubin sighed, feeling a little bit frustrated.

"I want you to reply. Honestly." Yubin said, looking up. "Do you think I can… become strong? U-Useful for the team?" The blue haired girl asked. "If y-you think I'll be useless...we a-are losing time. B-Both of us"

"Look, kid, it all depends on how much you are willing to do and how much you are willing to listen to me. But as things are now, yes, I think so. But it doesn't matter what I think, you need to believe that yourself, if you don't... then this is useless" Siyeon honestly replied.

"I'm just scared" Yubin admitted, surprising herself as well. Why was she saying this to Siyeon?

"Don't be scared. Fear is a weakness" Siyeon simply said, looking Yubin straight in the eyes.

"I'm not scared for myself" Yubin said, holding Siyeon's gaze "I'm scared that if I don't become strong enough… the people I love would be hurt in front of me and I- I won't be able to save them" Yubin explained.

"We are a team, Blue Hair, so get that stupid idea out of your head. We all protect each other and cover if one fails. Get your focus off that topic, don't focus on the 'what ifs', focus on yourself" Siyeon spoke with a stern voice.

"Thank you" Yubin whispered, appreciating Siyeon's words. "What's next?" She asked, feeling really motivated to start the real training.

"Next? Girl we haven't done anything yet" Siyeon sighed. "Run laps around this arena... 10" she said with a smirk.

Yubin stood up, massaging her legs a little and nodding to Siyeon. She started running around the arena, with a little smile. Siyeon said that she thinks Yubin can become strong and useful for the team. And now she could believe that as well.

Two minutes later she ran back to Siyeon, recollecting her breath when the vampire glared at her.

"Why did you stop running? I said 10!" She raised her voice. The blue haired girl tilted her head, looking confused.

"Well yeah? I did 10 laps" she countered.

"10 Minutes, Blue Hair" Siyeon said with an evil smirk.

Yubin pouted a little

"You did that on purpose, to make me believe I was done after just 10 laps!" She protested, starting to run again.

"I can't deny I didn't" the vampire chuckled "Come on, faster, hunter! Use those damn legs! You're slow!"

Yubin increased her speed, trying to control her breathing, knowing that she had to do this for at least another 7 minutes.

"I asked you to run! Not whatever you are doing now! Is that how you will run away from danger? Do you want me to come run behind your back?" Siyeon kept yelling, trying to push Yubin to her limits.

"I am running!" Yubin protested, not able to say anything else because she was almost out of breath. She increased her speed a little bit more, trying to push herself to her limits.

"You had no trouble with that sentence, which means you're not doing good enough! Start sprinting then, Blue Hair, I want your tongue hanging on the ground when you're done!"

Yubin did as she was told. She sprinted as fast as she could, feeling totally out of breath and her legs started giving out.

"Now you are doing okay! Just 3 more minutes" Siyeon yelled "I'll put a timer on my phone for when you can stop" she added, taking out her phone and putting a timer on... of 5 minutes.

Yubin kept her speed, not wanting to give up now that Siyeon finally told her she was doing okay. She ran and ran and she was sure that 3 minutes had passed… but the alarm wasn't ringing.

"How… much… longer?" Yubin managed to say, wanting to know when this will be over.

"None of your concern, you run till it rings! And stop slacking off" Siyeon smirked, looking at the timer that said there was one minute remaining.

Yubin clenched her fists and she tried to sprint again, keeping the speed for as long as she could. But the damn alarm wasn't ringing. Just how much longer could 3 minutes be?

And finally one long minute later the alarm rang as Yubin stopped running and wanted to sit down.

"Don't you dare sit down! Stay on your legs and get over here" Siyeon instructed.

Yubin did as she was told, she stood up, trying not to let her legs fail her and she walked towards Siyeon, waiting for her next task.

"Great! You didn't pass out after that 12 minute run" Siyeon smirked, seeing the disbelief on Yubin's face.

"12? That's why the last 3 minutes were infinite!!" Yubin protested, placing her hand on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Well you did stop running after 2 minutes... I had to punish you somehow" the vampire simply replied.

"But that wa-... Fine" Yubin said, not arguing. She had caught her breath a little and she walked closer to Siyeon. "What am I doing now?" She asked.

"Show me one of your usual training exercises. I'll see if I can make it just... a little bit more intense" Siyeon smirked.

"Well… We usually do a lot of sit ups" Yubin said, laying on the ground and waiting for Siyeon to give her instructions.

"Hmmm... let's start with... 50! I don't want your shoulders touching the ground again after you lifted them up, and I want you to always come to a full sitting position. If your shoulders hit the ground, you start from 0" Siyeon said.

"What? From 0??" Yubin protested, mentally preparing herself to start from zero a couple of times. "Fine! Will you count?"

"I will... but not out loud. Let's see if you don't cheat" Siyeon smirked, clapping her hands. "Come on, get started"

Yubin started her sit ups, going at a decent speed, counting in her head. When she arrived to 32 she felt her shoulder touching the ground, almost imperceptibly. Siyeon probably wouldn't even notice, she was turned to the side anyway.

"Again! 1, 2, 3" Siyeon said, counting the first three sit ups of the new set of sit ups.

"Come on! I barely even touched it! How did you even s-" Yubin tried to protest when Siyeon cut her off.

"I'm a vampire, I heard it touch the ground! Besides, the extra sit ups won't be bad. You don't have abs, you can't run and you aren't flexible"

"I didn't touch the ground for a lack of strength or because I was tired! I just got distracted and I went a little bit lower" Yubin tried to protest and Siyeon nodded.

"I know, and that's exactly the problem. Distraction will get you killed. Learn to be focused in what you are doing" she said shortly.

"Ugh, you literally are the worst" Yubin sighed, keeping up the pace as her abs slowly started to hurt. If she really didn't have abs like the vampire said, then why would they be burning?

"Fifty!" Yubin cheered, finishing the set as she laid her back on the ground.

"Again" Siyeon simply said, stretching out a little.

"What?? I didn't touch the ground this time!" Yubin protested.

"I know, but that was the first set. You are doing a second one right now. And stop protesting against everything I say. Or I'll keep you here till tomorrow" Siyeon threatened.

"You wouldn't dare! Gahyeon will come get me anyway" Yubin countered looking at Siyeon, still lying on the ground.

"You really think my sister could win against me?" Siyeon scoffed. "If I decide to keep you here, you stay here, trust me" she said as Yubin started the new set of sit ups.

"You better... not let me... do a third... or I'm calling... Gahyeon... saying you... need to... give me... break" Yubin said between sit ups, cursing the vampire in her head.

"You will do a third and a fourth and you won't complain about it" Siyeon said. "And Gahyeon would agree with me, it is in her interest that you don't die in battle"

"You are... so... infuriating... have you never... heard of gradually... building up an... exercise?" Yubin sighed, finishing her second set off 50.

"Start the third, no breaks in between" Siyeon said, standing up from the ground and bending down next to Yubin. "And don't tell me how to train you, did I make myself clear?" She hissed.

"Fine" Yubin just said, starting her third set much slower because of her burning abs. She didn't want to ruin the progress she made with the vampire today.

"Besides who said I'm not gradually building up? Today sets of 50, tomorrow 100, the day after 150" Siyeon smirked, poking Yubin's nose.

"Out of 5 people… why you?" Yubin mumbled, feeling her abs on fire. She could have trained with everybody but her. Siyeon heard her, being a vampire and she took Yubin by the collar, stopping her set of exercise.

"You should consider yourself lucky. I'm the one in the group who has the biggest interest in keeping you alive. If you die, Gahyeon AND Bora would hate me" she hissed again, letting go of Yubin.

"Is that really the only reason? I thought we... I thought we had a moment earlier" Yubin whispered, seeming a little bit disappointed.

"The fact that I will give you a chance to date my sister, doesn't mean I like you, Blue Hair" Siyeon said, standing up and looking down at Yubin. She would never admit that she was indeed starting to appreciate Yubin.

"I wasn't talking about that... I thought for a moment that... that we could understand each other... that we would work together... you know, the 1000% percent thing? I guess I was wrong" the hunter sighed.

Siyeon felt a little bit bad for Yubin. The blue haired girl was actually doing her best and Siyeon couldn't say that she was disappointed in her.

"We are working together" Siyeon said, trying to sound as casual as she could "And you will get stronger… so that you won't die and I won't have my ass kicked by my sister and Bora. And… The fact that I don't like you doesn't mean that I want you dead…" Siyeon admitted "So I'll make sure that it doesn't happen"

"Well I guess that is progress... you at least don't want me dead anymore" Yubin sighed, taking that fact as a compliment. "What's next?"

"Don't you think I would forget about the set you stopped and the last one! Start" Siyeon said, shaking her head. Yubin sighed and completed the last two sets of sit ups without complaining.

"Just for the record... you made me stop the third set... you should be happy I completed it" Yubin scoffed, trying to stand up.

"I stopped you because you said something to me that I didn't like. So you were the reason I stopped you" Siyeon explained with a little smirk. "Do you have your little metal stick thing?" She asked.

"I do... don't tell me we are fighting after... all of this" Yubin asked, widening her eyes.

"We are fighting" Siyeon said, nodding. "But it won't be a fight like the last one. That was only a test fight to see your abilities. Now we will spar and I will teach you a couple of things about how to attack, block and dodge" The black haired vampire said.

"Fine, let me go get the stick thing out if my jacket" Yubin sighed, walking over there, holding her abs.

"You know... you better do those exercises I told you at home. By the end of this training, you'll need to be flexible as hell" the vampire said out of the blue.

Yubin turned around, still searching in the pocket of her jacket.

"Shouldn't we focus on my strength first? I mean, I'm a frontliner after all" she asked, confused.

"Yeah? Well then tell me, how are you going to attack if you can't dodge attacks and create an opportunity for yourself?" The vampire asked with a smirk.

Yubin nodded weakly. Siyeon was right, and that worried Yubin a lot. If the vampire was right and the high ranked Nightshades were as strong as Minji… how was she supposed to compete?

"The high ranked Nightshades you were talking about… are they s-stronger than you?" Yubin asked, walking closer to Siyeon.

"I don't know how it is now and I don't know how high ranked the Nightshade we fought was but... at that point in time, he definitely was. I'm sure Minji could've beaten him though... the situation was just... difficult" Siyeon answered.

"Are you not scared?" Yubin dared to ask, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"Why would I be scared? I'm stronger and I have Minji next to me. When it comes to it, we win" Siyeon smirked, sounding really confident in their ability.

"I'm sure we can win but… we are 6. What are the chances of all of us coming out of there alive?" Yubin asked, weakly. "I don't want to lose anyone else"

"I told you to not think about that! So don't! You have to stop worrying and focus on what's important right now" Siyeon sighed.

Yubin nodded, trying to chase that though away.

"I'm ready" she said, with her metal stick already in front of her. Her abs and her legs were already burning and she could just hope that Siyeon would go easy on her.

"Great! Strike me!" Siyeon casually said, pointing at her abdomen. Yubin looked at her with a confused look. "It's not hard to understand, strike me!" The vampire just repeated.

Yubin did as she was told, with little confidence, since Siyeon wasn't even in a fighting position. She didn't want the risk to hurt her. She twirled the stick in the air and she tried to hit Siyeon's abdomen. The vampire just slowly stepped aside, making the hunter's attack miss.

"That's it? That weak and slow? Really now?" She scoffed.

"You didn't look like you were going to fight… I didn't want to hurt you" Yubin admitted, scratching her arm.

"I asked you to strike me, so just do what I say... I am not fighting you, I just want to see what you can do" Siyeon instructed.

Yubin nodded, clenching her fists on her weapon and attacking Siyeon again. They fought for two minutes straight. Yubin attacked fast and precisely but Siyeon was way too fast for her. The vampire dodged every single swing of her stick and she had to physically block only three attacks.

"You didn't hit me once, pathetic" Siyeon smirked. "Now, let's see how flexible you are" the vampire added, picking up a wooden stick and swinging it in Yubin's direction.

Yubin looked at her with pleading eyes before bending down quickly because Siyeon swung the stick just above her head. Yubin did the best she could, she dodged three attacks, she blocked some of them with her arms but she mostly got hit on her abdomen and her shoulders. It was definitely better than their first fight, but still not good.

"Dodge purposefully. Dodge to put yourself in an advantageous position. Don't be predictable and use your whole body" Siyeon suggested, pointing the wooden stick at Yubin. "En garde, hunter"

Yubin nodded

"Let's try again" she said, feeling like she was a little bit more familiar with Siyeon's style. The vampire started to attack her again and Yubin tried to put Siyeon's suggestions in action, but it wasn't easy. The vampire kept attacking her and she had no time to think. She saw her chance when Siyeon tried to attack her shoulder. Yubin bent down and made a step forward, bending down and hitting Siyeon's stomach. The attack totally lacked in strength… but the movement was right.

Siyeon put a hand on Yubin's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Good agility, bad strength, but that was exactly what I was talking about, Blue Hair"

Yubin smiled proudly not for the action but for the fact that Siyeon gave her a shoulder squeeze, giving her a little compliment.

"Yeah, I understood what you meant!" She said nodding happily.

"Great, then let's see if you were just lucky, or if you knew what you did" Siyeon smirked, pushing Yubin back giving her a bit of time before attacking her again.

Yubin blocked the first attack, but she couldn't find the room to attack back. She got hit twice before being able to dodge a couple of attacks. She made a quick step to the side, dodging an attack and raising her arm to attack Siyeon. She hit her but an instant later she felt a sharp pain in the stomach.

"The idea was good but… the outcome not so much" Siyeon explained, pushing Yubin a little bit back "You saw you could attack me after I missed you but you didn't think that I was in the position to attack again"

Yubin nodded making herself ready for the next attack.

"Dodging is not as easy as stepping aside and hitting back, Blue Hair. You have to predict your opponent and calculate if you are in the right position to safely counter. Try doing that" Siyeon said before lunging at her.

Yubin tried to focus on what Siyeon explained to her and it wasn't easy at all. She had to be a lot of steps ahead of her opponent to predict the outcome of a counter attack. Yubin tried a couple of attacks after Siyeon's misses but she got hit back twice. The third time she dodged Siyeon's attack stepping past Siyeon and this time her body reacted by itself. She noticed that Siyeon could attack her back in the position she was in, so she quickly bent down and hit Siyeon's stomach with her elbow, not having room for any other type of attack.

"That's it!" Siyeon exclaimed and throwing her stick to the side. "Well, done Blue Hair. It took you a while but you managed to do it"

Yubin jumped on the spot, feeling proud of herself.

"My body reacted by itself! I just noticed that my back was exposed and you were in the position to hit me and I just...knew" Yubin explained.

"We need to train that instinct more and make it muscle memory, you'll be okay after that" Siyeon said, dusting off her hands. "Let's take a break"

Yubin nodded, still smiling. She placed her stick on the ground and she stretched her legs a bit, feeling her muscles sore. She looked up at Siyeon who was placing the wooden stick on the bench and she realised that they've never been alone for something that wasn't training...they never really talked. Was Yubin supposed to say something? Should she just run in and look for Gahyeon?

"Hey, kid! How are those muscles holding up? Don't tell me they hurt from some simple training" the vampire asked with a smirk.

"They don't hurt, they feel a little bit sore and numb" Yubin replied, glad that Siyeon started the conversation. "I have to say that I kind of… neglected training in these last months" she admitted.

"I wonder why" Siyeon replied and Yubin scolded herself for bringing that up. "Training is important, Blue Hair"

"I know, Bora scolded me for that too" Yubin explained, hoping that Siyeon wouldn't ask further questions.

"She shouldn't just scold you, she should've dragged your lazy ass to training! I'll make sure she knows that" Siyeon chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you will train me enough!" Yubin protested, not wanting to have double trainings. Yubin saw Siyeon shaking her head and chuckled a little and the blue haired girl smiled. Maybe Gahyeon was right when she said that if her sister and Yubin were able to put aside their disagreement, they could actually become good friends. "So… Gahyeon told me you asked her to thank me for… you know… helping your cause with the not-so-sisters thing" Yubin said, trying to start a meaningful conversation with Siyeon.

"What do you mean not-so-sister? She's my sister, nothing changed about that. And yeah, I did. I didn't want to do it myself. And for the record, I didn't ask her to just thank you" Siyeon said with a roll of the eyes.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words. I meant not human sisterhood… but yeah, of course you are sisters" Yubin explained. "And what do you mean you didn't just ask her to thank me?"

"I asked her to thank you AND the others. You weren't the only one who talked to her" the vampire said with a smirk.

"I know… That's not why I sai-... Nevermind. You are welcome" Yubin sighed, standing up from the ground.

"How are you doing... with my sister?" Siyeon asked, not wanting to sound too caring. Just yet.

Yubin turned towards Siyeon, completely dumbfounded. Since when did Siyeon care?

"We… uhm… we are doing fine, I guess" Yubin said, looking away.

"You guess? What's that supposed to mean? Did something happen?" The vampire asked, looking at her nails and cleaning them, looking back at the hunter.

"No, no. Everything is fine. She's… she's amazing" Yubin said and she couldn't help but smile a little, looking at her weapon to not look in Siyeon's eyes. "I'm lucky"

"So you're saying you're not amazing?" Siyeon asked, refraining herself from saying a mean comment. Maybe she shouldn't do that... as much.

"She thinks I am… and I honestly don't know why" Yubin said weakly. "But she trusted me when no one else would and she is so caring and beautiful and sweet" Yubin said, deciding to stop herself because she could go on for hours.

"No confidence in yourself? Seems to be a running theme with you. You're a couple with a vampire, don't forget that" Siyeon smirked.

"It's not about confidence this time" Yubin sighed. "It's about the way I acted this past year. So yeah, I'm not amazing and I wasn't worthy of trust. And she knew that… people talk at college" Yubin mumbled, forgetting for a second that Siyeon could hear anyway.

"If you're famous they talk. The bigger they are the harder they fall and all that. But I'll trust my sister's judgement of you. She wouldn't have dove in bed with you if she didn't trust you" The vampire said, looking at Yubin's eyes.

"Y- You will?" Yubin asked in disbelief. "I promise I won't hurt her. And I- I really care about her, Siyeon. I care a lot" Yubin whispered.

"You better not, you may be watching me with Bora like you said that one time, but you can be damn sure I'm watching you with my sis"

Yubin nodded with a smile.

"We will watch each other and make sure that nobody's sister gets hurt then" Yubin chuckled "And maybe we can...uhm… be friends in the meantime? Or at least not hate each other?" She whispered, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"Let's start with the last thing you said, don't fish for too much at once, Blue Hair" Siyeon responded with a little smile.

"Fine, let's go for a 'no hate' relationship for now" Yubin replied "Even though I've never hated you. Not even when you smacked me in the face without an actual reason" Yubin challenged.

"I did have a reason! But apparently that reason was a lie from your small, sexy sister" Siyeon argued with a confident tone.

"Well, try to put yourself in my shoes! I was bitten by a vampire who was twice my size and he fed on me for minutes. I hadn't even recovered and I open the door just to be smacked in the face, without knowing why" Yubin explained, stroking her cheek while remembering the slap.

"I already apologized for that, I'm not doing it again" Siyeon stated "and seems like you were lucky, a good vampire wouldn't give you minutes"

""He probably needed me alive for a little longer, since I was his chance to get out of there alive" Yubin explained "And I wasn't looking for apologies Siyeon, I was just saying that I've never hated you, not even when I had the right to"

The vampire nodded, deciding to not reply to that. Yubin probably already knew she did hate her at one point.

"Anyway, speaking about vampires, did Gahyeon have any more fang troubles after that first training?"

"Uhm… I'm not sure you want to know that" Yubin replied, blushing a little and looking down.

"Well, I am sure. You think I'm going to be awkward about sex? I'm way too old for that" The black haired vampire laughed.

"Well… she had some troubles with fangs. It mostly happens when we are having sex or when she feels threatened by Minji somehow. And when she gets angry…" Yubin explained… Concluding that Gahyeon was indeed having a lot of trouble with the fangs.

"But nothing specific happened yesterday? I know Minji trained her 2 days ago so she asked me if something happened yesterday" Siyeon said, looking in Yubin's eyes.

"Uhm… oddly enough the fangs didn't come out during sex yesterday but… we kinda had to run into the restroom at college because a guy called me 'slut' and Gahyeon kind of lost it" Yubin explained, feeling a little bit ashamed.

"First of all... really? You girls keep having sex at school?" Siyeon sighed "She didn't show her fangs right?"

"No, of course not" Yubin reassured "I've learnt the expression she does when she's about to let them out and I dragged her into the restroom and into the cabin, before they could actually come out in public" Yubin explained.

"Good job... Just to inform myself and Minji about it, how did you calm her down? Because when a vampire loses it, it's not easy" Siyeon asked, talking from experience.

"Oh I know it's not easy, the first time she let them out, out of rage, I was pretty sure she was going to kill me" Yubin chuckled. "I just… cup her face and I look her straight in the eyes. I've noticed that it's easier if I rest my forehead on hers… and we just breathe together until she calms down. I try to reassure her that everything is okay, that she can calm down and that no one is hurt" Yubin explained.

"That sounds great, I'm happy that helps her. Now I can imagine how much trouble Minji had with me in my teen years" Siyeon chuckled "she always said I was such a brat but I didn't believe her"

"I'm sure you were a handful for Minji" Yubin chuckled "But hey, if the person is worth it… it's not that big of a deal, right? And you two have known each other since forever"

"Exactly! Minji is... amazing" Siyeon smiled. "Anyway, back to my sister" she added, not wanting to talk about that with Yubin... or with anyone really.

"Yeah? What else you need to know?" Yubin asked with a smile, noticing the sudden change of subject. She was curious but they weren't close enough to ask, so she just dropped the subject.

"Nothing I wanna know, just some advice. It might sound stupid but... be careful in bed. She's a teen vampire, keep that in mind"

"We talked about it" Yubin said, nodding "She is really responsible. Minji told her not to bite me during sex, and she is following the order, because she's afraid she could hurt me and during normal sex, sometimes she feels overwhelmed and we just stop… even though it's not easy" Yubin said smiling a little, totally forgetting that no one informed Siyeon about the fact that Gahyeon had bitten Yubin already.

"I wasn't exactly referring to biting but... she bit you already?!" Siyeon asked, raising her voice, sounding a bit irritated that no one told her that.

"Y- You didn't know?" Yubin asked, worried. "She did but… it was my fault. I asked her to" Yubin quickly said, not wanting Gahyeon to be blamed again.

"I can't blame you, she probably told you how it would feel" Siyeon sighed "I'll talk to my sis about it too. But I was talking about... your positioning in bed"

"Our… p-positioning?" Yubin asked, blushing madly and suddenly remembering what she and Gahyeon talked about. "Oh… right… uhm… I thought she was a bottom, turns out she's not" Yubin admitted.

"Do you humans really not know anything about us? Of course she is not, definitely not in this phase. Every vampire is a switch and sometimes they feel like total subs but others... you know"

"Well… I'm a top... so, how should we fix that?" Yubin asked, slightly tilting her head.

"Or you can choose to not have sex in her top phases... or you submit, easy as that" Siyeon explained with a sigh. "Just be careful... you don't want a teen vampire topping you without knowing what to expect"

"W- What do you mean?" Yubin asked, starting to get worried. "And h-how long are these top phases?"

"I can't tell you how long it lasts, I can tell you that... teen tops tend to be 'a little more rough'" the vampire explained.

"Okay… isn't there another way? I-... I don't know if I can handle rough right now" Yubin whispered. She trusted Gahyeon enough to let her touch her, but she still needed her to be really gentle and she kept getting startled by sudden movements, so she was pretty sure it was way too soon for rough sex.

“There is maybe one other way... You can always try to...” Siyeon started clearing her throat “Out-top her”

"How?" Yubin asked, interested in the subject "What should I do to out-top her?"

“Come on, Blue Hair! You call yourself a top? I’m pretty sure you can come up with some ways to do that? I’m not the person to talk to if you want to out-top someone” Siyeon shyly admitted.

"Well, I know how out-top humans but… I mean… how should I out top a vam-... Wait a second" Yubin said, suddenly realising what Siyeon had just said "Are you a bottom???" She whispered-yelled.

“Shut the fuck up! I told you earlier that all vampires are switches!” Siyeon blushed madly. “Just... out-top her like you would do with a human but... a little bit more” she quickly added, not believing she told Yubin that.

"I will try then" Yubin replied, but her mind was stuck somewhere else. "So wait… you clearly are a bottom with Minji. I wonder if you would be a top with my sister" Yubin said, scratching her neck.

“You- Don’t you dare tell her! She doesn’t know that I w-was a total bottom with Minji!” Siyeon pleaded. “I don’t know, okay, that will have to figure itself out”

"I won't tell her, I promise" Yubin said with a smile "And if you want my opinion… My sister is usually a top… but I think that you would be the top of an eventual relationship between you two"

“How did this turn into you praising my bedroom skills? If I remember correctly I was giving you advice about my sister” Siyeon said, still blushing and wanting to get away from this topic.

"And I am giving you advice about mine" Yubin chuckled. "She's quite confident in bed, that's why she's always the top! But let's just say it doesn't take a lot of effort to top Yooh" Yubin laughed. "I'm sure you would be able to top her" Yubin insisted.

"I will... if I want to" Siyeon said with a serious voice, smirking at Yubin and getting up.

"Any other advice about Gahyeon?" Yubin asked, letting Siyeon out of the embarrassing subject. She was really happy that Siyeon trusted her enough to let her know that she was a bottom.

"Yeah, one more thing, don't ever break mine and Minji's record of two days, but I'm sure you won't be able to" Siyeon laughed and Yubin had no idea what she was talking about.

"Two days???" Yubin whisper-yelled, widening her eyes. "I-... I don't think we could break it even if we wanted to! I mean… you are two vampires!! I-... I'm human" Yubin explained, trying to imagine how it could be to go for two days straight.

"Exactly and you don't have anyone as good as Minji so our record is safe" Siyeon smirked. "Get up, we are ending training here"

"I'm pretty sure Gahyeon could go for two days straight actually. But… I don't think I can" Yubin admitted, shyly.

"She could but she doesn't have the technique to keep it interesting" the vampire scoffed. "Now get up from the bench and sit on the floor to stretch"

Yubin did as she was told and she sat down, bending down to reach her feet with her hands.

"What… what if we tried to break the record?" Yubin said, daring to look up. "Gahyeon is feeling really really REALLY competitive towards Minji. I'm sure that if I tell her about our conversation… she will want to break Minji's record" Yubin explained.

"1. You won't be able to keep going 2. Don't you dare think about it 3. I will personally come stop you if you do and 4. Deeper" Siyeon said with a loud voice, placing her hand on Yubin's back again.

"You would personally come to stop us, why? If you are so sure we can't break the record, why should you stop us?" Yubin asked, trying to bend down as deep as she could.

"Because I don't want you two to waste your time trying! There are more important things to do" Siyeon challenged, pushing Yubin further.

"Time in bed with my baby girl is never wasted" Yubin challenged back "And ouch!" She protested when Siyeon pushed her further again.

"Shut up then! If you have no trouble speaking you are not doing well enough! So I'm helping you get more flexible, don't 'ouch' me" the vampire scolded her.

"Fine!" Yubin protested, feeling her legs burning again. "I'll shut up" she added with a little smile. She was happy about the training, she was happy about the results she obtained and she was happy that she was able to have a little normal conversation with Siyeon. She couldn't wait to tell Gahyeon about that!

"Just hold this position for one more minute. I want your legs to burn. After that you can get out of here. The training wasn't as bad as I expected" Siyeon instructed the hunter.

"Really?" Yubin yelled happily. "I thought you were going to say that I sucked" she chuckled. "Since I wasn't as bad as you thought… can I stay for dinner? I haven't seen Gahyeon in hours" she asked, trying to ignore the pain in her legs.

"Oh but you did suck. Just not as much as I thought you would" Siyeon said with a smirk. "So I don't know about letting you stay... maybe if... you hold that position for 3 minutes instead of 1 and go a little deeper" she added.

"How-" Yubin tried to say, but she wanted to show Siyeon how much she cared about seeing Gahyeon. "Fine" she said, sounding determined and pushing herself even lower.

"You two are WAY too clingy" Siyeon sighed. "I'm going inside, I'll trust you to complete the exercise, Blue Hair"

"I w-will!" Yubin said, sounding even more determined, even if her legs were burning. Gahyeon's smile would make up for that… and her kisses will help ease the pain.

Please leave a comment to let us know what you thought of the chapter, we would really appreciate it! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: We are going to keep these going for a bit: Scream or Boca?

Authors' answers:

Nyle: Tough choice but Boca wins just about!  
Cristina: I quote 'You can't do this to me...' -> Boca just about wins


	49. Chapter 49

After their talk earlier Bora and Gahyeon had decided to cook together for the 4 of them... well 3 since they couldn't really cook for Siyeon. When they saw the vampire enter the house with a smirk on her face, Bora asked Gahyeon to take over so she could go talk to Siyeon and ask how it went, hoping Yubin wasn't close to death.

Gahyeon nodded weakly, still a little bit sad about what she found out during the talk with Bora. 

"So, how did it go?" Bora asked, approaching Siyeon and narrowing her eyes, suspiciously.

"It went well" the vampire just replied, putting a hand on her shoulder a few moments after. "Blue hair did pretty okay"

Bora widened her eyes and she quickly put the palm of her hand on Siyeon's forehead.

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" She asked worriedly. "Do vampires even get sick?" She added, totally dumbfounded by Siyeon saying that Yubin did okay during the training.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm not sick and of course we can get sick" Siyeon chuckled, softly taking hold of Bora's hand and rubbing her thumb on the back of it.

"You said Yubin did okay. That's not normal for you!" Bora chuckled. "What did you teach her? And what did she do?"

"I teached her how to not be a wuss. And she did what I asked" Siyeon replied, bringing Bora's hand to her lips and giving it a little kiss. "I did what you asked me to do"

"Aaaand she's back!" Bora laughed, cupping Siyeon's cheek. "You kissing my hand is really sweet but…" she said, pointing to her lips "How about you kiss these?"

"And how about... I kiss both" Siyeon whispered, kissing Bora's hand then slowly moving up to her arm, her shoulder, her neck and finally her lips, placing a kiss on each of these spots.

Bora smiled into the kiss, holding Siyeon's head in place for a few more seconds when the vampire tried to pull back.

"I took care of your sister… Did you take care of mine? How's Gahyeon?" Siyeon asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course I did! We even made dinner together for yo-... well for us" Bora corrected herself, forgetting Siyeon was a vampire for a second.

"Does it bother you?" Siyeon asked with a little smile "That I can't eat what you cook?" 

"It doesn't bother me per se but... I would have liked it when you could... I would've made your favorite dish and I would've been way more attractive" Bora replied.

"You can't be more attractive than you already are, believe me" Siyeon whispered, pecking Bora's lips again. "But if you want… I can try and eat dinner with you tonight" Siyeon smiled a little, not wanting to disappoint Bora who was so happy to tell her that she cooked for her.

"But... doesn't that do bad things to you? And can you even taste? If you can't taste it... it's no use" the smaller woman laughed.

"Well… it kinda give us a stomachache for days but… I wouldn't mind it, if it made you happy" Siyeon said caressing Bora's cheek "And… not really. The taste food has for us is disgusting" she admitted.

"Then I don't want you to eat it... I don't want it to taste horrible. And I don't want your tummy to hurt for me" Bora replied, lightly running her hand over Siyeon's belly.

Siyeon smiled, putting her hand on top of Bora's on her belly.

"I'm just sad I can't taste what you cook. Gahyeon said you are basically a chef!"

"You maybe can't taste my cooking... but I'm sure I can offer some other things" the small hunter smirked, pointing to her lips.

"And I'm sure they are my favourite dish" Siyeon chuckled, locking lips with Bora, slowly pushing her towards the wall. When her back hit the wall, the small hunter wrapped her arms around Siyeon's neck. Yubin had finished her sets of exercise and she walked in.

"Siyeon! I'm done with the exercise and I didn't cheat so I can stay for dinner, righ-" she was yelling when she saw the vampire was kinda busy with Bora. "Oh! S-Sorry.. I'm just… I'm gonna pass quickly… I just need to… get to Gahyeon" she mumbled walking fast.

Siyeon didn't even respond to her and kissed Bora with a long and passionate kiss before pulling back.

"I think that's good enough right? I'll skip the dessert for a better time" the vampire whispered, referring to the control problem she had.

Bora nodded, brushing her lips against Siyeon's.

"I can't wait for us to have our desserts together" she said with a sweet smile, pecking Siyeon's lips.

"Desserts even? Plural?" Siyeon smirked "I can't wait either. Come on, let's go to the kitchen to see if our sisters are okay"

"Sure, let's go" Bora replied, taking Siyeon's hand and walking into the kitchen, when they found a confused Yubin, caressing Gahyeon's cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad, baby girl?" Yubin worriedly asked.

"It's nothing... I'm just... it's just one of those days I guess. And I thought you would be hurt" the pink haired girl lied.

"Luckily… I'm not. Just a little sore. Your sister was oddly… almost nice to me" she whispered, completely forgetting that Siyeon could hear her anyway. "Are you sure nothing happened? Did my sister say something weird?"

"What are you talking about there, Blue Hair? Do you want me to not be kind?" The older vampire interrupted their talk, startling them.

"N-No, of course not!" Yubin quickly said, shaking her head and mentally facepalming because she forgot about their super hearing. "I- I think it was a good training, Siyeon. I've learnt something and… I actually enjoyed it" she genuinely said.

"You enjoyed it? That was not what I wanted... I'll have to revise my lessons then" Siyeon smirked when Bora hit her arm.

"But… I thought… nevermind" Yubin sighed, sitting down at the table, when Bora hit Siyeon's head this time.

"Siyeon! Can you stop teasing her?" Bora scolded her. "She liked it too, Bin, this stupid wolf just can't admit it"

"Yeah… sure" Yubin sighed, turning towards Siyeon "You don't like me as your sister's girlfriend, you don't like me as your fighting partner and you want the training to be hell, too?" She asked.

"Did you really forget our talk, Blue Hair? I don't hate you, but I don't like you yet! And I told you why training is harsh" the older vampire reasoned, sitting down at the table.

"I know why it was harsh and I'm okay with it. I even said I enjoyed it. And not because it was easy… but because it was useful, unlike our first one" she said locking eyes with the vampire. "And if it's harsh but it helps me get stronger to protect Gahyeon and my sister and you and… everyone… I'm happy it is" she admitted.

"Seems like you got the point then" Siyeon smiled, turning to her sister. "Little sis, make sure your girl does her exercises every day alright?"

"I will!" Gahyeon smiled "I will make sure she does some extra as well" she chuckled, smirking and winking at Yubin, who blushed madly.

"I think the exercises I gave her are already hard en-" Siyeon started to say when she saw the look on Gahyeon's face "Eww... okay... whatever"

Gahyeon and Bora laughed while Yubin was literally sinking into the chair. She loved these kinds of jokes… just not in front of Siyeon. 

"So... uhm… what are we eating?" Yubin asked, changing the subject.

"Me and your 'baby girl' prepared some rice with shrimps and some chicken" Bora replied, walking to the counter to check if it was almost done.

"Did you help her with the dinner, baby girl?" Yubin asked with a huge smile, loving to see her sister and her girlfriend bonding.

"Yes, I did. Does that surprise you that much?" The youngest vampire asked with a little pout.

"No, not at all! I was just happy to see that you two spent some time together" Yubin said with a smile, standing up and pecking Gahyeon's lips a couple of times.

"That better be it" Gahyeon smirked, putting her hands on Yubin's butt and pulling her body against her own.

Yubin put her hands on Gahyeon's shoulders, looking at her with a confused expression.

"M-Maybe not in front… of Siyeon?" She whispered, forgetting again about the super hearing thing.

"Why not? It's just Siyeon. Besides, wasn't she making out with Bora earlier too?" Gahyeon challenged, glaring at her sister and pulling Yubin closer.

"She was but…" Yubin tried to say when Gahyeon pulled her into a long kiss. She kept pulling the hunter even closer, slipping her hands in the back pockets of Yubin's shorts.

"Girls, please..." Bora laughed, putting the food on the table. "Not in the kitchen, you have a bedroom for a reason"

Gahyeon smiled against Yubin's lips and she pulled back chuckling. They both sat down at the table again and started eating while Bora placed a cup of blood in front of Siyeon. 

"I took it from the fridge… I hope you don't mind" she said with a smile "I kind of… wanted to prepare dinner for you as well"

Siyeon looked up with a surprised expression. She felt something in her heart by this action.

"You... you really did that for... me? It's not... disgusting?" Siyeon asked unsure if it was okay to drink that while they ate.

"It's… uhm… unusual, and that's for sure" Bora chuckled. "But no… it's not disgusting" she reassured, caressing Siyeon's cheek. "I know you were planning on waiting for us to finish before drinking your blood but… you don't have to. Not you and not Minji. The six of us… we are family now, right?" She smiled.

"It's actually 7" Siyeon corrected her with a smile. "And only 4 members are official family members" she added before sipping from her blood, enjoying it after a tiring afternoon.

"Yeah of course we are 7, but Handong is used to you drinking blood, we are not. That's why I wanted to tell you that it was okay" she smiled, suddenly realising what Siyeon said after that. "For 'official', you mean with the tattoo, right?"

"Yup this blue rose tattoo means you are officially family. Because you may not know this but... the blue rose is normally our clan's tattoo but our one is personalized. We didn't want it to represent the clan but our family, so I put this little extra 'F' in the flower's petal" the vampire explained.

Bora was about to say something when she was interrupted by Yubin who sighed in relief. Everyone looked at her and she just shook her head and waved her hands in the air.

"Sorry, I just… I noticed that "F"... On Gahyeon's tattoo and I was afraid it was… I don't know… something related to a lover or something, even though she said she didn't… well… nevermind" Yubin tried to explain.

"How would an F relate to a lover? It doesn't stand for 'Fucked' or anything like that" Siyeon said with a scoff.

"That's not what I meant!" Yubin defended herself "It could be an initial of a name" she explained, shyly looking at Gahyeon, since she didn't tell her that yet.

"It's just like my sis said the F stands for Family" Gahyeon also reassured her with a little smile.

"When am I getting my tattoo?" Bora suddenly asked, changing the subject and interrupting the talk.

The other three girls turned towards her dumbfounded.

"Y- You… Are you s-serious?" Siyeon asked, widening her eyes "You w-want one already??"

"I told you that already yesterday! After I saw what you were doing with Handong" Bora reasoned.

"I thought you were joking since... you know" the vampire countered, shyly pointing at Bora's boobs.

"Maybe I was joking yesterday but… I'm not joking now" Bora said, sounding determined. "I think we should all have one" she said, looking at Yubin and then turning towards Siyeon. "If you accept us… And if we fight together against the Nightshades… They should know we are together. They should know we are a clan" she said, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"Well... I guess I could? It's pretty permanent though and... we have to pick a spot for it" the vampire shyly said, clearing her throat. Not believing Bora was serious.

Bora wanted to tease her again, but she noticed that the vampire wasn't sure if she was joking or not. And Bora was dead serious. 

"Does it have to be on a hidden spot?" She asked.

"Before I answer that... are you sure, Bora?" She asked once more. Siyeon decided for herself that if she said yes now, that she would believe it.

"I am more than sure, Siyeon. Whether we stay together or not, whether I'm the one for you or not… I-" she tried to say, not finding the right words. "This is huge, Siyeon. We are fighting against something people don't even know exists. They are a huge amount of vampires and we are… us. We need to be united, we need to be family and I want us to be. And if I die out there, I'll die knowing that I was part of something, that I was part of your clan" she explained, taking Siyeon's hand.

"The vampire nodded with a sweet smile.

"I'll grant your request then because I want you to be mine... I mean my family as well" Siyeon said "and to answer your question. It doesn't have to be on a hidden spot, but... it's recommended.

"Okay… I'll think about the right spot then" Bora said with a smile, turning towards Yubin, waiting for her to say something about the tattoo, since she just said that they should all have one… but Yubin avoided her gaze and didn't say anything.

"Just a tip though, don't pick the spot between your boobs, Handong said it kind of hurt" the vampire chuckled, filling the awkward silence.

"I wasn't planning on that. I don't want the same spot as someone else!" Bora replied with a chuckle. 

"Don't you dare to pick your boob itself either! I'm not sure I can do that"

Bora widened her eyes 

"I wasn't thinking about that but… That could be a great idea!" Bora laughed, playfully punching Siyeon's arm.

"W-wha- Did you not h-hear what I just-... God Siyeon, why do you speak?" The vampire asked herself.

"I'm joking! That would hurt way too much" Bora laughed. "I'll think about a cool spot! Oh...right… where is yours??" 

Siyeon stood up and lifted her shirt up a little bit, revealing her right side to Bora.

"I just realized you never saw me with my shirt off" she laughed "But it's here"

"On your right side?" Bora asked, smiling while Gahyeon widened her eyes.

"What do you mean she's never seen you with your shirt off?" She asked, totally surprised.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'? It's quite simple right, I never had my shirt off with her" Siyeon responded to her little sister.

"And how…" Gahyeon asked, turning towards Yubin and then again towards her sister "Did you have sex with your shirt on?" She asked, tilting her head.

"We... uhm... we didn't have sex yet" Bora replied in Siyeon's place. "Big emphasis on yet"

"What?" Gahyeon and Yubin asked in sync. 

"That's SO not you, Bora" Yubin stated, narrowing her eyes. 

"And that's SO not you too, sis" Gahyeon chuckled.

"Bin! I'm not that young kid anymore that jumped on Yoohyeon to fuck constantly" Bora defended herself only then realizing she said that out loud and turning red.

"Well that… was a TMI" Siyeon said with a little pout. Her gaze dropped on her cup of blood, because she felt too ashamed to look at Bora. What kind of girlfriend was she? Minji was able to have sex with Yoohyeon. She didn't know if they did that yet but… if Minji wanted to, she could. Gahyeon didn't have almost any problems having sex with Yubin. But she couldn't take Bora… she couldn't even let the hunter touch her.

Bora noticed Siyeon's expression and took the vampire's hand in hers.

"And even if we wanted to... we need to wait" she said in a calm voice, squeezing Siyeon's hand.

"Wait? Why would you wait? You practically eat each other's face really passionately already, I'm sure it's not a big step" Yubin laughed at Bora.

Siyeon wasn't even able to raise her head, so she just waited for Bora to expose her problem. 

"It is a big step… we… I- I don't feel ready yet" Bora lied, looking in Yubin's eyes. The blue haired girl tilted her head with a really confused expression and Bora was desperately trying to find an excuse.

"I'm having control problems… When I'm with her" Siyeon suddenly admitted.

"Siyeon, you didn't have to-" Bora tried to say when the vampire smiled at her.

"It's fine, they deserve to know. It could happen to them to" Siyeon reassured her and Yubin widened her eyes when Siyeon said that. Did that mean that when Siyeon asked her how Yubin was able to calm Gahyeon down, that she was actually asking for advice? To her of all people?

"Is that why… you asked me that question earlier?" Yubin asked, looking in Siyeon's eyes. Siyeon smiled to her and nodded.

"I might… I might have to ask you... some more… in the future" Siyeon tried to say, taking a few pauses in her sentence.

"Wow... the big Siyeon asking for my advice" Yubin laughed when Gahyeon hit her arm.

"Now is not the time, Honey" she pouted, pointing at Siyeon who looked a bit ashamed.

"I- I'm sorry" Yubin quickly said, mentally slapping herself. "Siyeon" she called, making the vampire raise her head. "You can ask me whatever you need, and there is no need to feel ashamed… not with us. We are family, right? Even if it is an unofficial one for now"

"Thanks... and sure... we are... family" Siyeon responded, having trouble admitting that.

"What did you mean by control problems though, sis?" Gahyeon asked, kind of scared because Siyeon said she could get them too.

"I-... We were getting intimate and I-... I lost control, Gahyeon. If Minji wasn't there to stop me… I would probably have hurt Bora" Siyeon admitted.

"Hurt?! In what way? And wait... Minji had to help even?" The little vampire panicked.

Siyeon nodded, looking at both Gahyeon and Yubin.

"That's why I always tell you to be careful" the older vampire explained. "When we lose control, we… we tend to see things in our head. We see what we want to do in that moment. And all I could see was me drinking from her… and not being able to stop" 

"What?! You wanted to... kill my sister?" Yubin gasped in disbelief. "How could you... lose yourself like that?"

"It… it was the first time it happened to me. I- I don't know" Siyeon was trying to explain when Gahyeon jumped in the conversation.

"Honey… you can't understand how hard it is to keep control in some kind of situation…" she said, defending her sister. "And I know what she's talking about. Remember when you asked me to drink from you and I told you I did that in my head? I had imagined that before?" She asked and Yubin nodded. "That was me losing control" she admitted.

"I saw you lose control a couple of times already, even with Minji during the training but... I never had to call for help" the blue haired hunter reasoned.

"Because you didn't know you were in danger" Bora explained, knowing that it was the same for her. She had no idea of what was happening until it was too late. "Or maybe you stopped when Gahyeon asked you to. I… I didn't. So that's on me" she admitted.

"I see... well how... how are you going to fix that then?" Yubin asked, looking at Siyeon.

"We… we will take it slow and… I-... Minji and Dongie said… That I should-" Siyeon tried to explain but it was so damn hard to admit that she had to rely on Yubin for this one.

"That you should what? What do you need to do to keep my sister safe?" The youngest hunter pushed.

"That… that is none of your business" Siyeon cut short. She just couldn't. She couldn't admit that. But she probably shouldn't have answered to Yubin like that.

"It's none of my business? You basically just said you wanted to straight up kill my sister for her blood and it's none of my business?" The blue haired girl raised her voice.

Gahyeon and Bora looked at each other, unsure about what to say or what to do. Siyeon stood up, slamming her hands on the table. 

"You should just learn to know your place!" She yelled to Yubin, who stood up as well. "Bora is old enough to handle herself and she doesn't need your protection!!" she yelled again.

"I should learn to know my place? I know my place well enough and I'm damn sure it's higher than you on Bora's ranking of important people! You fucking tried to kill her" Yubin shouted back.

"You are talking like I did that on purpose!" Siyeon yelled, glaring at Yubin. "I know what I'm doing and I don't need you nosing around! So yes, learn your place and mind your fucking business!" She yelled.

"Bora is my business! And really? You didn't do it on purpose? You know what you are doing? Is that why Minji had to come help then?"

"Hey… that's enough. Both of you" Bora said, standing up and trying to stop the fight, but she got completely ignored, so she looked at Gahyeon with pleading eyes.

"Honey, please you don't have to do this. Just calm down okay? It's alright" she said, tugging on Yubin's shirt.

Siyeon looked furious. 

"I'm a 250 years old vampire!! Do you think you can fucking talk to me like that? Just because you are fucking my sister?" Siyeon yelled in Yubin's face. "As I said I know what I'm doing and I was the one who called Minji for help!!" 

"I am not JUST fucking your sister! And what does age even have to do with this? Age doesn't translate to wisdom! And if you are really that old, then stop acting like a goddamn kid!" Yubin retorted.

"What would you know about wisdom? You were fucking around with every girl in the school until 2 weeks ago!!" Siyeon yelled "Don't talk to me about wisdom!"

"Oh really? We are bringing that up again? Well what about your stupid Minji issues then huh? I bet that if you got the chance, you would dive straight back into bed with her"

"Y- Yubin!" Gahyeon yelled, standing up and walking to her girlfriend, trying to drag her away. They had to be divided because this wasn't going well at all. Siyeon gritted her teeth and she pushed the table to the side with one hand, startling Bora and Gahyeon. In a blink of an eye she was in front of Yubin.

"And then you ask yourself why everyone leaves you, Yubin?" She hissed "Even the one you call sister left you behind" she suddenly said, raising her voice, speaking an inch away from Yubin's face.

"Siyeon! That's enough" Bora yelled, grabbing the vampire's arm and dragging her out of the kitchen with all her might. "Look, I can accept that you two have fights but this time you went a bit too far!"

"Did you hear what she sa-" Siyeon tried to protest but she was cut off by Bora.

"I don't care, Siyeon. I- I told you about our story… and that was a really painful part of it. For me, but mostly for her! You didn't have the right to use that against her" Bora whispered, shaking her head.

"Oh so now I am the culprit here? I tried to be honest about me losing control when you wanted to lie about it. She started yelling at me and you know I'm not letting myself get yelled at. She started it but now I'm the bad guy?" Siyeon scoffed. "Whatever Bora" she added after a few moments of silence, sighing and walking away from her.

Bora grabbed her wrist 

"Siyeon, I'm not saying the fight was your fault. I just said that you went too far!! You said something that you shouldn't have said!" Bora protested.

"And she didn't?! Does she know what me and Minji went through? I don't think so!"

Bora sighed, looking down. 

"Why can't you two just… get along?" She whispered weakly.

"I tried my best! We were talking about family, I was being honest and I got attacked for that. I gave her a chance, she blew it" the vampire said confidently.

"D- don't say that, Siyeon" Bora pleaded "She's trying just like you. She just… She wanted to protect me"

"So... I'm a danger now? Is that it?"

"W- What? No! No Siyeon! That's not what I'm saying" Bora said, shaking her head and taking Siyeon's hands in hers. "You tried to protect Gahyeon because you thought Yubin would hurt her. She's trying to protect me for the same reason but… she will change her mind. Just… we will fix this" Bora whispered, cupping her cheek.

The vampire wanted to respond when her phone suddenly started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and saw the name of a certain Chinese bartender on her screen, immediately accepting the call.

"Yes Dongie?" She asked, looking away from Bora.

"Hi Singnie! I was wondering… are you free right now?" The Chinese woman asked.

"Not rea-... Yes. I'm free, why do you ask?" Siyeon replied, knowing that it was better for everyone if she just walked away from here tonight.

"Well if you are sure you are free... Do you perhaps remember about that building next to the bar I talked to you about for your little tattoo parlor? I... uhm... kind of planned to meet the owner and get a little tour"

"Now? That's amazing! I'll be there in… 15 minutes? Is that okay?" Siyeon asked, turning around not to look at Bora.

"Yeah of course! Take your time even, the appointment is in exactly 30 minutes! See you there, Siyeon!" The Chinese girl said before ending the call.

"Are you… are you leaving?" Bora asked, walking in front of Siyeon.

"I am. Dongie just called me to go look at a little building next to the bar" the vampire responded.

"But… we were supposed to be together. The four of us" Bora whispered, looking up at Siyeon.

"We were together, the four of us. We all saw how that ended up"

"I-..." Bora tried to say, but there was no point. "Enjoy your evening, Siyeon" she whispered, starting to walk towards the kitchen to check on Yubin.

"You're not even gonna ask what the building is for? You're not even gonna ask to come with?" 

"I shouldn't be the one to ask if I can come with you, Siyeon. You are leaving when we planned to stay here, together" Bora replied, turning towards her.

"I'm coming back later this won't take too long. And you didn't even give me the chance to ask you to come with me or to explain what it is about, but you didn't even respond to that question" 

"What is the building for?" Bora asked, sighing and not knowing how to handle this. She wanted to go with Siyeon, but she didn't want to leave Yubin.

"Handong gave me the idea of maybe opening my own little tattoo parlor" Siyeon just replied. "We are gonna check the building out and I'm not going to ask you to come with... I know you'd rather stay with Yubin. I'll see you after the meeting, if you want"

"I… I would gladly go with you but… I'm sure that was a terrible blow for her. I need to… I need to check on her" Bora admitted, cupping Siyeon's cheeks. "Promise me you will come back later and you will tell me everything about how it went"

"I will, I promise... See you later, Bora" Siyeon said, lightly brushing her lips against those of the smaller girl's. And then she remembered Handong said she had 30 minutes left, wrapping her arms around Bora's neck to pull her even closer.

The small hunter wrapped her arm around Siyeon's waist and she locked lips with her. 

"I don't want to fight with you" Bora whispered weakly.

"I don't either... so let's not fight" the vampire responded, kissing Bora tenderly and cupping her cheek to rub her thumb on it.

Bora nodded with a sweet smile when they heard Gahyeon's voice from the kitchen. 

"I'm sure she didn't mean- Yubin! Please talk to me" Gahyeon pleaded while Yubin walked out of the door and saw Bora and Siyeon hugging each other.

"Of course, great" she scoffed, shaking her head and running upstairs, probably to Gahyeon's room.

"Yubin!" Bora tried to call, but her sister ignored her, slamming the door of Gahyeon's room shut. 

"Someone needs to explain to me what this is about…" Gahyeon said weakly.

"I'll explain while Siyeon is gone" Bora promised and the pink haired vampire nodded.

"Where are you going sis? I know she hurt you but you hurt her too" Gahyeon asked Siyeon.

"I'm sorry Gahyeon but at this point… I don't care anymore. I tried and from what Bora said, she tried as well… We just… we don't get along" Siyeon said, looking in Gahyeon's eyes. "I'm going somewhere with Dongie"

"Tell her hi from me okay?" The small vampire asked, heading back to the kitchen. "I'll leave you with Siyeon for a bit, I'll wait in the kitchen" she said turning to Bora.

"Gahyeon" Bora called "Why don't you… try to talk with Yubin?" She asked weakly, but Gahyeon shook her head.

"She told me she wanted to be alone for a while" she whispered, walking into the kitchen.

"Why does it always seem that after one drama is solved another pops up?" Bora sighed, looking in Siyeon's eyes and leaning in.

"I don't know" Siyeon whispered, brushing her lips against Bora's. "But we will find a way… I promise you we will… we will stop fighting. We don't get along and that's something we can't change but if we just… ignore each other, at least we won't fight"

"Hey, I'm sure you will find a way to go along... You may call me crazy but... you fit together" Bora whispered and before Siyeon could laugh or counter she pressed her lips against Siyeon's.

Siyeon melted into the kiss, pulling Bora closer. She didn't want to think about the fight anymore. What Yubin said hurt her and what she said to the blue haired girl was wrong.. really wrong. But she would never admit that.

"Bora? When I get back home... I think Minji will be home late so... can we kiss and make out a little... in my bed?" the vampire shyly asked.

"Are you really asking me that?" Bora chuckled. "Of course we can… and I want to" she whispered.

"But not just... the regular kiss and makeout... I... I want to try again" Siyeon asked sounding really hesitant.

"Siyeon…" Bora whispered, caressing her cheek. "You know I would love that but… what if something goes wrong? Minji won't be there to help us.." she said weakly.

"She actually gave me a tip" Siyeon lied "she said that... if something happens... you should cup my face, look into my eyes and make me focus on my breathing"

"S- She did?" Bora asked with a little smile. "So she said we can… try again?" She asked.

"Yeah... she said we should try... and if something goes wrong... we can try that?"

Bora nodded happily, pulling Siyeon even closer. 

"I can't wait for you to be home then" she whispered, brushing her lips against Siyeon's.

"I can't wait either" the vampire smiled kissing her once more before heading to the door. "See you tonight!"

Please let us know what you thought of this chapter in the comments, much love! ♥

And let's just say the Singbin progress last chapter was night right? xD

Question of the chapter: Which sister relationship do you like the most in the story? Yubin and Bora OR Gahyeon and Siyeon?


	50. Chapter 50

New chapter to celebrate Bora's cover! Go check our queen out!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIw15fAOa54

When Siyeon came back home it was already kinda late. The owner of the building talked way too much and they spent the whole evening listening to him talking about useless things about the building. But Siyeon was interested in it anyway, it was perfect for her parlor. She carefully closed the door behind her, just in case someone was sleeping. Her heart melted when she found Bora and Gahyeon on the couch, talking to each other under a blanket.

Bora turned around at the sound of a door opening and had the biggest smile on her face when she saw Siyeon walking in, immediately getting up and running over to her to kiss her.

"Hey! You're back! How was it?" She cheered happily.

"The building was great! The owner talked way too much though. I'm sorry it took so long" she apologized, combing Bora's head. "What were you two doing?"

"I just explained Gahyeon everything and then we started watching a movie! And really? Does that mean you want to open your little tattoo parlor?" Bora asked and Gahyeon turned her head when she heard that.

"Tattoo parlor, sis?"

"Well… Handong gave me the idea and… we could use some more money" Siyeon admitted, looking at her sister.

"Well... that sounds great but... tattoos? Really?" The pink haired vampire asked with a chuckle.

"Why not? Didn't I do a great job with yours? And Dongie's?" Siyeon asked, pouting.

"Yeah really did but... I didn't know it interested you that's all" Gahyeon explained.

"I'm sure she will do great! And I think I picked a spot for mine" the small hunter suddenly said, hugging Siyeon.

"Y- You did?" Siyeon asked, stuttering a little.

"Where do you want it?" She whispered, hugging back the small hunter.

"I'll tell you that upstairs" Bora smirked. "Little vampire? I think you can go talk to Yubin now. We waited long enough. Just be careful with the subject okay?" 

Gahyeon nodded, standing up from the couch and sighing.

"I just… I hope she doesn't shut me out" she whispered, starting to walk upstairs.

"She won't Gahyeon! She trusts you" Bora reassured her, turning back to Siyeon. "Shall we go upstairs too? Big vampire"

Siyeon nodded, picking up Bora and smiling at her. The small hunter wrapped her legs around Siyeon's waist and her arms around the vampire's neck.

“You can tell me all about your plans upstairs... about the tattoo parlor of course” the hunter chuckled, kissing Siyeon’s cheek.

"Yeah… talking was exactly what I had in mind" Siyeon scoffed, chuckling. She walked upstairs, holding Bora tightly and she entered her room, closing the door with her foot and starting to kiss the small hunter.

"Didn't you just say you wanted to talk? I really am interested in your near future new job" Bora laughed, pushing Siyeon's head back a bit with a smile.

"And I want to tell you as well just… not now" Siyeon protested weakly, leaning towards the hunter again, trying to kiss her.

"So you are not interested in where I want my tattoo?" Bora whispered with a smirk, knowing that would gain the vampire's attention.

"What? Of course! Tell me" she asked like an excited puppy.

"Well now I'm not going to tell you! Because you didn't want to talk" Bora laughed, giving a playful punch on Siyeon's chest. The vampire sighed, rolling her eyes and throwing Bora on the bed, slowly crawling on top of her.

"You better show me, Kim Bora. Or else I will pick the spot myself and I'll make sure it won't be pleasant"

"Show you?" Bora smirked "You better take this off of me then" she teased, pointing at her shirt. Siyeon nodded, telling herself that this was okay, that she could do this. She slowly gripped the hem of Bora's shirt and started to lift it up.

Bora noticed how nervous Siyeon looked, so she stopped her hands for a second, looking at her in the eyes.

"Hey… I'm not afraid of you" she whispered, caressing her cheek "And if something is wrong… just tell me and… we will try Minji's advice" she said with a smile, not knowing that it was actually Yubin's.

Siyeon nodded, taking a deep breath and smiling at Bora.

"Thank you... I needed that" she said, moving the shirt up and over Bora's head in a swift but delicate movement.

Bora smiled at her, leaning back on the bed again. Siyeon lowered her gaze, admiring Bora's body and she locked eyes with her again.

"You are… gorgeous" she whispered, pecking Bora's lips.

"I'm happy you think so... it's the first time you see me like this after all" Bora chuckled "but I know you would like it. I am indeed gorgeous" she said, sounding really confident.

"So... where is... the spot?" The vampire asked.

"I was thinking…" Bora whispered, taking Siyeon's hand and guiding it down on her stomach… on her belly… "How about… here?" She whispered in Siyeon's ear, stopping their hands right under the waistband of her pants, on the left side.

"T-that sounds... good" Siyeon said, a little bit flustered by the amount of holy skin she was 

just allowed to touch.

"Can you really say if it's a good spot by just feeling it?" The hunter asked with a smirk.

"I… I usually have to… take a look but-" Siyeon whispered "But I don't know if… if that's too much… for now"

"Why would it be too much? If you are worrying about 'that', relax, I'm sure Minji's advice will work. She's wise after all" Bora reassured her.

Siyeon mentally cursed herself. Why did she lie to Bora? Why did she tell her that it was Minji's advice? She was putting Bora in danger, without really having a way to prevent herself from losing control. Minji told her to wait… 

"I… hope it works but if it doesn't" she whispered "Minji is not here to help you, Bora… and Gahyeon is not strong enough to stop me" she admitted weakly.

"Hey! Trust yourself a little more! And Minji's advice too! And if worse comes to worst, I'm pretty sure we can do something against you 3 vs 1" Bora tried to reassure her.

"T- That would mean losing you. Me, trying to kill you in front of your sister" Siyeon sighed "Are you sure you want to try this?" 

"Last time you felt yourself losing control right? You warned me and I ignored it. I'm sure that if I truly listen to you now, we will be okay. I trust you and Minji" the hunter smiled.

Siyeon nodded weakly, kissing Bora's lips and moving to her neck. She let her hand wander on Bora's belly, on her sides, brushing her fingers on every inch of Bora's skin.

"It feels good on your fingertips right?" The hunter suddenly asked "I'm proud of my skin!" She added with a chuckle. "But hey... you promised to check my tattoo spot out first"

"You are way too impatient" Siyeon whispered, brushing her lips on Bora's collarbone. "Just… close your eyes Bora"

"Fine" the small girl chuckled, totally okay with Siyeon exploring her body right now. The hunter had her turn last time already, even though that didn't end well.

Siyeon kept kissing Bora's skin, moving down a little. She kissed the skin between her breasts, while her hands caressed Bora's sides.

The hunter felt herself squirming a little at every touch. The sensations were amplified by the fact Siyeon told her to close her eyes. She couldn't see what would happen so the anticipation made it way more exciting.

Siyeon smiled, seeing Bora's reaction to her touch and she kept moving down. She kissed her stomach, her belly… moving slowly. She kissed the spot Bora showed her before.

"Is this where you want your tattoo?" she whispered, kissing the spot again.

"Almost... just a little bit... lower" Bora whispered, having trouble to keep herself laying still.

"Lower?" Siyeon asked, pretending to be surprised, while her hands unbuttoned Bora's pants.

"Y-yes... lower" the hunter replied in a breath, using her tiny right hand to grab the sheets. Why was this so good for something so simple? At one side she wanted to see Siyeon doing things... but on the other side she wanted to just keep this mysterious thing going.

Siyeon lowered the waistband of the pants just a little… enough to see the spot Bora let her feel earlier. She trailed her lips on the spot and she gently bit the skin there.

"Here?" She whispered.

"Y-yes" Bora said, arching her back a little and pulling a leg up at the sensation of Siyeon biting near her thigh.

The vampire brushed her fingers on that spot and she carefully looked at it.

"Yes… I can make the tattoo here" she decided, kissing the spot again and going back up to Bora's neck, surprising her with a soft bite.

"Ah... Siyeon?" The human asked in a little moan. "I'm... happy you like... the spot"

"How could I not like that?" Siyeon asked in a whisper as her hand trailed up on Bora's belly. "God you are so… perfect" she whispered.

"I know I am... I tell myself t-that every day in front of the m-mirror too" Bora chuckled trying to sound confident "And I don't know? Maybe it was a difficult spot? Can you promise me to be... careful though when you place it? My thighs are... kind of... you know"

"I saw that earlier" Siyeon smirked "I will be careful and I will kiss it better" she promised, biting Bora's neck again. "I wish I could… bite you" she whispered, wanting to please her girlfriend, but knowing that she couldn't… yet.

"Th-thanks" Bora managed to say in a moan. "And... you are... biting me" she whispered.

"You know what I meant" Siyeon whispered as her mind started to be filled with unsafe thoughts. "I wish I could bite you… to drink from you and… make you feel good"

"I do know that you meant that Siyeon but, let's just take it easy, okay? We don't have to ask for trouble" Bora said, opening her eyes again to look at Siyeon.

Siyeon didn't reply, she just kept biting Bora's neck. She was biting gently but in her mind.. she wasn't. She was drinking from Bora, slowly. And that's when the problem started for her… she wasn't able to find the difference between reality and imagination. She didn't know which one of the two things she was doing in reality.

"B-Bora? Please... pu-push me away" the vampire said, softly, doing her best to stop herself.

Bora placed her hands on Siyeon's shoulders, feeling something sharp brushing against her neck. She made the vampire raise her head and she noticed the two sharp fangs and the worried look on the vampire's face.

"Hey… look at me" she whispered, cupping Siyeon's face. The vampire looked her in the eyes but then she started trailing her eyes down to Bora's neck again. When the hunter noticed this she placed two fingers under Siyeon's shin and tilted her head up.

"Focus on me, Siyeon" Bora whispered.

Siyeon tried her best to calm down, but she could hear Bora's heart beating fast, she could hear her blood running in her veins. All that noise was echoing in her ears and she shook her head to try and stop it, breathing fast. She made a terrible mistake. She shouldn't have done this without Minji, she shouldn't have put Bora in danger.

"Hey" Bora whispered, pulling Siyeon's face closer and placing her forehead on the vampire's one. "Look at me in the eyes and breathe with me… slowly. You won't hurt me, Siyeon" she said with a smile.

The older vampire slowly nodded her head, looking Bora straight in the eyes. She started breathing together with the hunter and slowly but surely, the noise of Bora's heartbeat and blood started fading out.

Siyeon started to breathe slower, taking deep breaths and trying to focus only on Bora's eyes. 

"You are doing great" Bora smiled, caressing Siyeon's cheek with her thumb.

"It's... not easy, I'm... I'm sorry" the black haired woman apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" Bora asked, shaking her head and smiling at Siyeon. "I am under you, half naked… and I'm still alive. You are doing great" she repeated.

"I lost control... again. And this shouldn't happen... Thank god... Yub- I mean Minji's advice worked"

"Yub?" Bora asked, slightly tilting her head and suddenly widening her eyes in realization "Oh god, Siyeon! It… it was Yubin's advice and not Minji's. That's why you were so worried it wouldn't work!" Bora said, locking eyes with the vampire.

Siyeon nodded with a sad expression.

"I put you in danger... because I wanted our... our relationship to evolve... I'm sorry"

Bora sighed, caressing Siyeon's cheek

"Well...now at least we know it works" she replied with a little smile.

"Why are you... why are you not angry at me? I lied to you, I put you in danger I-" Siyeon started blaming herself when Bora shut her up with a kiss, not caring about Siyeon's fangs.

Siyeon pulled back immediately, putting some distance between them.

"T-Too soon" she whispered to apologize "I-... I'm still not in total c-control"

"Hey, you're okay! You are a strong vampire. Just keep focussing on your breathing, listen to my voice and relax" Bora reassured her, caressing her cheek, slowly bringing her thumb closer to a fang.

"B- Bora what-" Siyeon tried to say, looking at Bora's finger being dangerously close to her fang.

"Shh, don't stress about it" the hunter whispered , bringing her thumb even closer and finally putting it on Siyeon's fang.

"Are you… are you not scared of those?" Siyeon whispered, looking in Bora's eyes. "If I… If I lose control… those could kill you in a few seconds" 

"Yoohyeon told me Minji's were beautiful and giant... yours are a lot tinier but... they are not less beautiful..." Bora said with a smile. "And why would I be scared when I'm sure my vampire is stronger than her desires?"

Bora's words did something to Siyeon. How could she trust her like that? She brushed her fingers on Bora's cheek and she pulled her fangs back in. As soon as she did, her arms gave up and she almost fell on top of Bora. It was really difficult to resist when the desire was so strong… and staying in control required a huge amount of energy.

Bora immediately wrapped her arms around Siyeon, hugging her.

"I got you, Siyeon. You're a good vampire with gorgeous fangs" she whispered, kissing her temple.

Siyeon relaxed her body and hid her face in the crook of Bora's neck, smiling against the hunter's skin. She felt so tired and yet so happy. 

"We did it" she whispered.

"We did" Bora replied, hugging Siyeon closer and kissing her head again. "We'll get through this"

"I have never… felt like this" Siyeon admitted, staying motionless and enjoying the feeling of Bora holding her. 

"Let me hold you for just a while longer then" Bora whispered as the two laid in bed, enjoying the silence for a little while longer when they suddenly heard a voice outside the door.

"I'm sorry Singnie! I'm really late but I'm home!" Minji yelled, opening the door of their room.

Siyeon snapped her head towards the door, covering their bodies with the sheets. Minji widened her eyes, looking at the scene and she glared at Siyeon, without saying a word.

"M-Minji?!" Siyeon whispered in a scared voice, looking at Bora under her with a look that said all. "I... We..."

Minji shook her head, raising her hand to shut Siyeon up. 

"I am disappointed in you, Siyeon" she hissed "Do you even care about her?"

"Of course I do Minji! We... nothing happened... She's okay and-" Siyeon tried to defend herself.

"That's not the point Siyeon! I don't care if nothing happened! Something COULD have happened!" The older vampire yelled.

"I k-know but… we tried and-" Siyeon started to explain when she noticed the anger in Minji's eyes. This wasn't good at all.

"You tried, Siyeon? You tried without me being here? If you lost control… who would have stopped you?" She yelled. "You put everyone's life in danger! 3 vs 1 they could manage to put you down but, what if you hurt someone in the process? What if you killed someone?" Minji yelled again.

"Minji, it's not her fault" Bora joined in with a soft voice. "She didn't want to but I asked her to. She knew it could go wrong and wanted to not do it but I told her that it was okay. Blame me"

"I blame you too, Bora" Minji nodded, pointing at both of them. "I thought you were wiser than this Bora. I guess I was wrong, since you put yourself in a huge danger. And not only yourself, but your sister as well" Minji explained.

"Minji... We know what could have happened but... I trusted Siyeon. I trusted her to stay in con-" Bora wanted to say but the older vampire chuckled.

"That's not how this works Bora. She doesn't choose to stay in control, well, it's not fully her choice"

"I know but… We knew she could lose control but we… we managed when it happen-" Bora was saying but she stopped herself realising what she was saying.

"What was that?" Minji yelled, gritting her teeth and stepping closer to the two of them.

"Nothing happened! I'm fine!" Bora quickly said but before she could realise what was happening. She felt Siyeon's weight suddenly off of her and she turned around to see her girlfriend pinned to the wall by Minji who was holding her by her collar.

"You lost control?" The leader hissed.

"Minji! Let her go! I told you it was fine she-" the hunter tried to say when Minji glared at her.

"Sorry, Bora but this doesn't concern you" she hissed to shut the girl up.

"Minji" Siyeon called, reaching for the leader's arm. "I know I s-shouldn’t have but-” she tried to say when the leader pushed her hard against the wall. 

“But?” Minji yelled “You shouldn’t have done that, period! Not only because I told you not to, but because you did something reckless! You put 3 people’s lives in danger! You could have killed your own sister, being out of control!!” she yelled in Siyeon’s face.

"I know... Minji... but I also know that... that that is not the only reason you are mad... I know you are scared, scared because... you aren't used to me losing control right?" Siyeon dared to ask.

“It’s not normal, Siyeon, for a vampire like you to lose control! You are not a teenager!” Minji yelled “This is not… something that normally happens! And I don’t-” she started saying, suddenly stopping herself. 

"I think you also... realized what I did right? I thought of it just a moment ago but... don't you think that's the reason?" Siyeon asked, assuming they were on the same page.

“Yes, it never showed before because you...you were with me but” Minji started to explain “It’s not normal, Siyeon. You shouldn’t… lose control like that. That’s why you have to listen to me! That’s why you can’t risk it like that! There were vampires like that at the clan and-... Just please, please don’t make me fight you” Minji pleaded as tears threatened to leave her eyes.

"Minji... I'm not like them. And I'm sorry I disobeyed. I... I just don't want me and Bora to stay like this, not being able to do anything while Gahyeon and you... please help me fix this, Minji" the younger vampire pleaded.

“I will… I will help you, I promise” Minji whispered, releasing Siyeon’s collar and cupping her cheek “I was… I was so worried the other day. I had never seen you like that. Like...them. I was trying to stay calm but I couldn’t help but think that if… if things went wrong… I would have to choose between letting you kill them… or killing you” she whispered weakly.

"Hey, Minji? Promise me that if I ever lose control, like them... that you will kill me. You can't let me do my thing"

Minji shook her head as the tears streamed down her face.

“No! I could never… I wouldn’t kill you even if the whole world depended on it” she whispered “So please… please, avoid this until we find a way to fix it. Because I-... I can’t fight you, Siyeon. You are… the only vampire I know, for now, that could… kill me in a 1 vs 1. I could… I could never hurt you”

"Minji... " Siyeon whispered knowing that she couldn't say anything to make her change her mind. But she could say something else. "I... I'm calling Dongie tomorrow... and you are telling us" she stated, hoping Minji knew what she was talking about.

Minji shook her head, wiping away her tears 

“No I-” she tried to say when Siyeon cupped her face

“I won’t accept a ‘no’ for an answer, Minji. I can see that… this… me being like this has something to do with what… happened back then. I deserve to know” she whispered.

"Siyeon-" Minji tried to say but when she looked in her best friend's eyes she knew she couldn't deny her that. "Fine... It's... okay" she gave in.

Siyeon made a step forward, pulling Bora, who had put her shirt back on in the meantime and was sitting on the edge of the bed, closer and hugging both of them.

“You are… you are both so important to me” she whispered.

"You two... if I didn't know you were just friends... I would be really jealous right now" Bora whispered, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

Minji smiled and looked at the smaller girl

“I’m sorry for earlier… I was really harsh with you, Bora” Minji admitted, “I just… I was really worried about what could have happened”

"Don't worry about it. I might not understand this pack business all that well but, I know you were just doing what you needed to do as a vampire leader" the small girl reassured her.

“Thank you for trying to understand, Bora. It’s really important that there aren’t any problems in the pack and that concerns you too. I didn’t want to be harsh b-” Minji smiled when the hunter started scratching her head, looking at Siyeon. “What now…?” she asked.

“Well… speaking about problems in the pack…” Bora started saying, looking at Siyeon again.

"Is there something else I need to know? Wait... did you fight with your sister again Singnie?" The leader asked with a worried voice.

Siyeon shook her head, looking down a little

“Yubin” she admitted.

"What is it this time? Yooh and me made you partners to grow closer, not to fight even more" Minji sighed, ruffling Siyeon's hair.

“I know but… she’s infuriating!” Siyeon tried to justify herself. “Our trainings were going great, she was actually pretty… okay today and we… talked a lot” the vampire explained “But then we started fighting over Bora”

"Ugh... how do you two always find a way to mess your relationship up again? It's always the same with you and Yubin. You take a step forward and two steps back" the older vampire chuckled, looking at Bora. "What did she do?" She asked, knowing that Bora would give her the pure facts and not Siyeon's opinion on them.

“Well… Siyeon admitted she had control problems with me and she said she was about to kill me last time and Yubin lost it. She was worried so she started asking questions and… I know Siyeon felt cornered but… she told her it wasn’t her business so Yubin got mad. They started yelling at each other and Yubin said something about you… so Siyeon lost it this time and she told Yubin something she… she shouldn’t have” Bora tried to explain, not knowing how to resume the whole fight.

"So... if I heard it right and see how things went... I think I can conclude that..." Minji started to say, looking as if she was going to say something really serious. "That it was just a fight like 2 kids in kindergarten"

Siyeon chuckled looking at Minji, but Bora wasn’t laughing at all. 

“No, you… you don’t get it” Bora whispered “If I know Yubin… and I know her pretty well, she won’t probably speak to Siyeon again” she stated.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened then? Cause it sounds more serious than I expected this time" Minji asked.

“Yubin said something about Siyeon going back to you if she had the chance to...sleep with you again” Bora admitted, stroking her arm “And Siyeon said to Yubin that she shouldn’t be surprised that people leave her… when her own sister left her behind in the past” she explained.

"I can see why that blew things up but... what did you mean with Bora leaving Yubin behind, Singnie?" Minji asked.

“She...left her to go with Yoohyeon and train as a hunter” Siyeon cut short, not really wanting to talk about it.

Bora sighed, shaking her head 

“If it was just that, Yubin wouldn’t still suffer for that 7 years later, Siyeon” she whispered “I didn’t say anything to her. I told her I was going on a trip for the weekend and I disappeared for a whole year. I didn’t contact her. My parents died in the meantime and she was put in a facility because no one could take care of her… and I didn’t come back for months after that” Bora admitted, looking down. “I-... I told our story to you, Siyeon… and you used it to hurt Yubin”

"That was low, Singnie. Why would you do that when you yourself know damn well how much a past can hurt someone. You even erased Gahyeon's for that exact reason" Minji scolded her, but with a soft voice.

Siyeon looked down. How come she never saw it like that? She erased Gahyeon’s past to prevent her from suffering because of it… and she stabbed Yubin using her painful past.

“I’m sorry Bora” the younger vampire whispered.

"You don't need to apologize to me... besides, Yubin had no right to say what she did either. You are both at fault" the small hunter reasoned.

Siyeon nodded her head, walking closer to Bora and pulling her into a hug. She kissed the top of her head and she sighed.

“I know it’s not easy for you to see us fight all the time” Siyeon said “But… If I keep trying to make myself like her because I don’t want to disappoint you and Gahyeon… it won’t work” she explained “Starting from now… I’ll try to see her not as your sister or Gahyeon’s girlfriend. Because we keep fighting because of our sisters”

"You're right. You need to see her as Yubin. As her own person" Bora smiled. "I'm happy you realized that..." the small hunter added, yawning at the end of her sentence.

“Are you tired? Should I take you home?” Siyeon asked with a soft voice when both of them were startled by something flying on the bed. They turned around to see Minji smiling at them in front of the bed.

“These are my comfy pajamas! The smallest ones I have” she chuckled. “You take the bed tonight, I take the couch” she smiled, winking at Siyeon.

"You don't have to take the couch, Minji... you can just... join us? If that's okay with Siyeon of course" Bora said with a little smile.

Siyeon nodded with a sweet smile and Minji widened her eyes

“Really? Can I?” she asked with a huge smile, already jumping on the bed.

"Of course you can. I'm pretty comfortable with you... unless the puppy could get jealous of course" Bora joked.

“Yeah she would get jealous just because she would want to be here as well!” Minji chuckled, patting the bed. “Let's lay down and send her a selfie to wish her a good night” she chuckled, taking her phone.

Bora and Siyeon laughed and joined Minji on the huge bed, making sure they were in the picture frame. Minji smiled and sent the picture to her girlfriend.

From: Minji

Hey, Pup! Goodnight! Next time you can join us, the bed is big enough for 4! Much kisses <3

Minji chuckled, waiting for Yoohyeon to reply… and of course she didn’t have to wait long.

From: Pup

What? Bora AND Yubin are spending the night?? Why am I home alone? 

From: Pup

Minji…… I know it’s late but……. Come pick me up. I want to sleep with you.

From: Minji

With me and 2 others you mean? Be right there, Pup <3

"Girls, can you give me five minutes, someone else wants to join us in bed" Minji chuckled and of course they knew who she was referring to.

Bora laughed and Siyeon chuckled as well. Oddly enough… she was okay with Yoohyeon sleeping with them. She had been thinking about talking with Yoohyeon for days now… and maybe tomorrow morning could be the right moment.

Minji ran out of the room, in her pajamas, after she got the confirmation and just like she said, 5 minutes later she was back with Yoohyeon in her arms. Surprising Bora with her speed.

“Wow… that was fast” Bora laughed, patting the bed. “Come on! I’m tired!!” she chuckled. Yoohyeon and Minji jumped in bed. The taller girl kissed Bora’s cheek to greet her and she locked eyes with Siyeon, giving her a little smile, not knowing how to behave with her. They were the only two that didn’t have the chance to get to know each other. Siyeon smiled back at her, surprising Yoohyeon.

"Good to have you here too Yoohyeon" the younger vampire said, surprising the silver haired hunter even more, who was just staring into Siyeon's wolf eyes.

"It's… it's good to be here" Yoohyeon replied with a huge smile, still surprised. "Let's sleep!"

"Really? Everyone gets a kiss from you except for me? Rude" Siyeon laughed pouting a little bit. "I guess the puppy doesn't like me, Bora" she joked.

"W- What? Are you serious?" Yoohyeon replied in a high pitched voice. "Can I??" She basically yelled. When Siyeon chuckled and nodded, Yoohyeon threw herself towards the younger vampire, almost crushing Bora. She placed a kiss on Siyeon's cheek and she smiled at her.

"Thank you!" Yoohyeon cheered when Bora gave her a little playful push.

"Did you really just thank my girlfriend for being allowed to kiss her cheek, puppy?" The small hunter laughed.

"Of course!" Yoohyeon yelled "I thought she hated me! Well… not hated me but I-... I was pretty sure she didn't like me at all" Yoohyeon admitted.

"I think we should...uhm… take tomorrow morning for ourselves, Yoohyeon… if that's okay with you. I would like to talk with you and you know, just… get to know each other… since we didn't have the chance yet" Siyeon admitted.

"What's that Singnie? You want to steal my girlfriend? Well... if you're taking my Pup, I'm taking your Bora" the oldest vampire laughed.

"You can borrow her for a morning, while me and your puppy talk! But then… I want this very small plushie back" Siyeon chuckled, wrapping her arms around Bora. The small hunter cuddled up to Siyeon and then hit Yoohyeon's shoulder.

"Minji calling you Pup is really cute, Yooh! What do you call her?" Bora asked the silver haired hunter.

"I… I still haven't decided that. I'm looking for the right one" she admitted shyly, looking at Minji.

"Don't worry Pup! And besides, it's way too late to think about that. Let's just go to sleep" Minji chuckled, wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon and 'accidentally' putting her hands on the hunter's butt.

Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow and chuckled

"Really? In front of everyone?" She laughed and Minji raised her shoulders.

"You have no idea how these two were when I walked in this room. One of them was shirtless and her pants were kind of ready to be pulled off" she chuckled.

"You have all the right to be bold then" Yoohyeon whispered, forgetting about Siyeon being a vampire and guiding one of Minji's hands under the waistband of her pants.

"Hey hey hey!" Siyeon protested, sitting up and pointing her finger at Minji's hand on Yoohyeon's butt. "You are not doing this in our bed. With us in it"

"Ugh... if I see one hand on Bora's butt I'm pointing it out as well then! Meanie" Minji pouted, retracting her hand and pulling Yoohyeon closer.

"Let's go to sleep!" Siyeon replied, pulling Bora closer as the small hunter snuggled a little bit up, resting her head on Siyeon's shoulder.

"Good night girls" Bora said with a smile "Good night, Siyeon" she whispered, giving a little peck on the younger vampire's neck.

"Good night, everyone. Good night Yooh-" Minji wanted to say when she noticed the silver haired girl was already peacefully snoring in her arms. She smiled, placing a kiss on Yoohyeon's forehead "Good night, my sweet Pup" she whispered softly.

Please let us know what you thought of this chapter in the comments! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: What did you think of Bora's cover?

Nyle and Cristina: Amazing and angelic!! A real queen


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50! Thank you for the support everyone!! ♥

M: warning smut

After Siyeon and Yubin's fight, Gahyeon didn't know how to handle things. She didn't know what her sister meant with that sentence and Yubin didn't want to explain that to her. After the blue haired girl ran up in Gahyeon's room, Bora took the time to explain everything to the younger vampire and now Gahyeon could understand why Yubin felt so hurt. She walked back and forth in front of the door for a couple of minutes before knocking.

"Honey… can I come in?" She whispered softly.

"You can come in, baby girl" Yubin softly answered, standing up to open the door for her. When she saw her girlfriend's worried face she pulled her in and hugged her. "Hey... thanks for giving me my space"

Gahyeon smiled, hugging Yubin tightly 

"Of course, honey" she whispered, combing the hunter's hair. 

"If you… if you are patient… one day I will tell you, I promise" Yubin whispered, not knowing that Bora already told her everything.

"Honey... Bora already told me... I was really worried about what happened and... I needed to know" Gahyeon admitted.

Yubin looked in Gahyeon's eyes and she slowly broke the hug, sitting down on the bed. She wasn't angry, but she didn't want Gahyeon to know… not yet. That part of her story was painful and it was related to another important part of her past that Yubin didn't want to face again.

"Honey... Siyeon really shouldn't have said that. I can clearly see it hurt" the vampire said, sitting down next to her girlfriend on the bed. "But you also said some not okay things"

"I know I did" Yubin said, resting her arms on her legs and looking down "But I-... I can't see when everything started to go wrong, Gahyeon. I just… I asked how she was going to fix that problem and she just told me it wasn't my business" she explained.

"You know Siyeon would do everything to prevent herself from hurting Bora right? Don't tell me you don't see she likes your sister" Gahyeon asked softly, kissing Yubin's cheek.

"Of course I do, Gahyeon! I… I was the one who set them up for a first date, for god's sake!" Yubin explained "That's not the problem. I was genuinely asking what Minji had advised her to do...and she harshly told me that it wasn't my business. I was just…" she sighed "I'm trying my best but she's always so defensive whenever I try to say something"

"That's just Siyeon... she always wants to... I don't know how to put it. She wants to make sure everything goes her way and when it doesn't she justs... closes down. She really doesn't like change either for example" the youngest vampire tried to explain.

"But life is made of changes" Yubin said, looking at Gahyeon. "And we are two groups of three people each… Who are trying to work together. I hoped we could be friends… me and her. I even asked her that. But that's not going to happen" 

"I'm sure it will! You might not see it but I know my sister. Deep down, she likes you! And yes, life is made of changes, so you can imagine how hard it is for her"

"She likes me?" Yubin laughed "If it wasn't for you and Bora, she would gladly let me die at any moment in battle" she scoffed. "I'm done trying" she whispered.

"That's not true! And please don't say that baby! Don't give up on her. I know Siyeon is intense but... she's not a bad person" Gahyeon pouted.

"I'm not saying that she's a bad person. I know she's not or… I wouldn't be okay with her being with Bora" Yubin sighed "I know she cares about her… I know she doesn't want to hurt her and I-... I'm glad Bora has her" Yubin admitted. "She's not a bad person… we just… don't get along and we never will"

Gahyeon sighed, cupping Yubin's cheek.

"One more chance? For me? Please?" She pleaded.

"I… I can try, baby girl but… that's not how it works. It doesn't make sense, try to get along for someone else. We should… genuinely like each other but… we don't" she whispered, mumbling the last part. 

The young vampire nodded and kissed Yubin's lips, softly.

"Let's not talk about that anymore now, okay?" She asked, pecking her lips again.

Yubin sighed, nodding weakly.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, caressing Gahyeon's cheek.

"I don't know... what do... you want... to talk about?" Gahyeon reflected the question, pecking Yubin's lips a few times again with a smile.

Yubin pouted a little, poking Gahyeon's nose.

"You were the one who wanted to change the topic" she protested, moving her hand to Gahyeon's cheek and brushing her lips with her thumb.

"I didn't exactly say we should talk about something else right?" The vampire laughed, hugging Yubin close.

"But then what-... Oh" Yubin realised, chuckling. "So… are you suggesting we don't talk at all?"

"I don't know, you tell me" the vampire smiled, poking Yubin's cheek with her finger, trying to annoy her a little bit and make her forget about the bad things.

"Really? You keep suggesting things and then you end up saying 'you tell me', every time" Yubin protested. 

"You were the person that was feeling down! So I want to be sure that you're comfortable with the choice, that's why I'm leaving it to you, honey" Gahyepn whispered.

Yubin smiled, wrapping her arms around Gahyeon's neck

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" She whispered, looking straight into Gahyeon's eyes.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Gahyeon chuckled "Cause that means we would spend the entire evening talking"

"I don't think the list of things would be that long" Yubin whispered, pecking Gahyeon's lips.

"Honey... stop that! Stop thinking like that... just... choose something to do, please" the pink haired girl pouted, not liking the way Yubin talked about herself.

The hunter locked eyes with Gahyeon and she placed her hands on the vampire's back, slowly letting them go down until she reached her legs. The blue haired girl picked Gahyeon up and the vampire instantly wrapped her legs on Yubin's waist. Yubin wanted to stop thinking about everything… about Siyeon's words, about her past, about the fact that she couldn't get along with an important person that was part of Bora and Gahyeon's life.

"Let us not do too much useless talking then" Yubin whispered kissing Gahyeon before slowly letting her down on the bed. "And don't be too loud, we don't want anyone to h-" the hunter wanted to say when Gahyeon put a finger on her lips.

"You are not taking care of me tonight, Honey"

"Why not, baby girl? I really wa-" Yubin wanted to say when Gahyeon rolled them over, sitting on Yubin's waist and looking down at her.

"I will… take control tonight… and I will take care of you" the vampire whispered, bending down to kiss Yubin's lips. The hunter happily accepted the kiss and when Gahyeon pulled away she shook her head.

"I know you want to make me forget, baby girl, but believe me, I can forget just as good by taking care of you" Yubin whispered.

"I do want to make you forget but… That's not all Yubin" Gahyeon replied, sitting back up and looking down at the hunter "I like to make you mine… I want you to be mine" she whispered.

Yubin thought back at her talk with Siyeon and about Gahyeon possibly wanting more in bed. Wanting more control.

"Baby girl... please be careful okay? I'm still not fully okay. You know that right?"

Gahyeon nodded, bending down again and kissing Yubin's cheek

"I will be careful and I won't do anything that could… make you feel in danger, honey" she whispered softly, looking in Yubin's eyes. "And if… if I try to… it means I'm not totally in control so please stop me…"

"I will... I'll tell you if I want you to stop" the hunter smiled. A little smirk made its way on the vampire's face when she admired Yubin under her. 

"Remember when you told me to be quiet? That's not a problem for you I hope?"

Yubin raised her eyebrows, trying to be confident.

"You know I'm not loud, baby girl" she said with a little smirk.

"Not loud? We'll see about that, won't we?" Gahyeon teased, waving a hand in her face. "It's getting a bit hot here right? Can you take my shirt off, honey?"

Yubin didn't hesitate a second. She took hold of Gahyeon's shirt and she pulled it off, slightly raising her back from the mattress. She let the shirt fall on the ground and she fixed her eyes on Gahyeon's body, while her hand made its way to the vampire's tattoo.

"How can you be this godlike? Your abs... your muscles... your skin... this beautiful tattoo and your signature pink bra" Yubin said under her breath, chuckling at the last part.

"Do you… really think that?" Gahyeon whispered, looking down at Yubin's palm pressed against her skin on her waist. 

"Of course I do! Do you not remember your other nickname, baby girl?" Yubin smirked, tracing her finger on the tattoo, loving how much that blue rose impacted her life.

"The one I gave myself?" Gahyeon chuckled, putting her hand on top of Yubin's one on her waist. "You never confirmed that though"

"What do you mean that I never confirmed it?" Yubin asked, a little bit confused.

"You never confirmed that I am indeed a sex goddess" Gahyeon whispered, bending down on Yubin's neck and kissing it softly. 

Yubin let out a soft groan at the touch and combed Gahyeon's hair.

"That's a huge mistake on my part then. Let me confirm it right now. Gahyeon, you are my sex goddess" the hunter replied, sounding pretty confident.

Gahyeon couldn't help but blush a little but she wanted to keep acting confident. 

"I will confirm that tonight as well" she whispered, biting Yubin's neck.

The blue haired woman put a hand on her mouth to muffle her moan as she slightly leaned her head back.

"Why... do you want to have that title... so badly?" She asked.

"Because I… I want to be the one for you… I want to be the one you'll remember. Even here… in bed" Gahyeon admitted, biting Yubin's neck and moaning softly against her skin.

"Fuck, Gahyeon" Yubin cursed, feeling a shiver run down her spine when she felt Gahyeon moan against her skin. "Believe me... I'll remember my sex goddess, always... and especially in bed" Yubin reassured her.

Gahyeon smiled against Yubin's skin while her hand moved to the hunter's shirt.

"I need to take this off… And those as well" she whispered, pointing at Yubin's shorts.

"Then do what you need to do, baby girl" The hunter smiled, raising her arms above her head so Gahyeon had all the access to undress her easily.

Gahyeon took off Yubin's shirt with a smooth movement and she bent down to kiss her lips while her hands unbuttoned Yubin's shorts.

"You decided to wear blue underwear I see" the vampire noticed with a smirk.

"I am... A certain girl showed me that wearing the same color as my hair was pretty hot" the hunter replied confidently.

"Am I an example for this sexy hunter?" Gahyeon chuckled, as she slowly bent down and kissed Yubin's belly, moving down and placing butterfly kisses till the waistband of her shorts. Gahyeon slowly took them off, still kissing Yubin's belly.

"Hmm maybe you are... but there was also this red haired volleyball player at school that you knew right? I'm pretty sure I noticed her wearing a red bra once" Yubin teased.

"And how… did you notice that?" Gahyeon growled, taking hold of Yubin's panties and looking up at the hunter.

"Let's just say I tried one volleyball game once... not for the game... more for the shower and the changing room stuff" Yubin admitted.

"Yubin" Gahyeon growled a little bit louder "Stop talking…" she whispered, going back up in front of Yubin's face. "You… are mine"

"And you are mine. So we are each other's. And don't worry, sex goddess, I have the best girl right here with me" the hunter whispered before pecking Gahyeon's lips.

"You mean you have the best girl right on top of you" Gahyeon chuckled, brushing her fingertips on the waistband of Yubin's panties.

"I d-do" the hunter stuttered "Tonight"

"You better accept to give up your control to me" Gahyeon whispered "But I promise you won't regret it" she added, finally pulling down Yubin's panties and slowly starting to rub her fingers on the hunter's folds "I'm pretty sure you are not regretting it now" she chuckled.

"Gahyeon" Yubin moaned, not expecting her to already get started so early. "I... I'll gladly give up... some of my control tonight... just... t-tonight"

"Let's make a deal" Gahyeon whispered, kissing Yubin's neck while keeping up the movement with her hand "Give up all your control to me tonight… and if you don't enjoy it… I won't 'challenge' you again. But if you do…" she explained, biting Yubin's neck "You will have to admit that you want me in control"

"We... can switch... sometimes! And... what do you... fuck... mean... all my control?" Yubin asked, having trouble talking already.

"I mean exactly what I said… don't hold back. Don't try to stay in control, don't try to… be a switch for tonight" Gahyeon whispered "Just… be my bottom for tonight"

Yubin moaned at a combination of the words and the actions.

"F-fine... I'll be your... your bottom for... the first time... in my life" Yubin responded, hoping Gahyeon wouldn't do what Siyeon warned her for.

Gahyeon smiled widely, slipping her free hand under Yubin's back to unclasp her bra. She slowly took it off of her and threw it on the ground, sitting up and speeding up a little with her hand while admiring Yubin's body from up there.

"You know... this must be one of my favourite sights ever... my gorgeous girlfriend, fully naked under me. What more can my pretty eyes ask for?" The vampire sighed in satisfaction.

Yubin arched her back at Gahyeon's words combined with the movement of her hand. She reached out for Gahyeon's shoulders, to pull her down with her and not be so exposed, but Gahyeon gently stopped her hands and pinned them on the pillow, above Yubin's head.

"I guess I was wrong... this is my favourite sight. My gorgeous, naked girlfriend under me, with her hands pinned above her head" the vampire smirked.

Yubin moaned softly and she didn't want to admit it but… there was something incredibly exciting for her about Gahyeon pinning her hands above her head with one hand and touching her with the other. She was liking to be a bottom way more than she thought she would…

"You seem to be a lot louder than last times. Is this doing it for you?" Gahyeon smirked, putting a little more pressure on her hands to see Yubin's reaction.

Yubin growled a little, locking eyes with Gahyeon who trailed her fingers a little bit up, to tease Yubin's clit in response. 

Yubin let out a long low groan at the contact, closing her eyes and trying to free her hands at the contact. It was an understatement to say that Gahyeon liked the way Yubin moaned, she wasn't loud or anything. But those low moans and groans were so hot.

"K- Kiss me" Yubin pleaded, arching her back and surrendering to the fact that she couldn't free herself and she couldn't decide what to do, being a bottom… for tonight.

"I'm not kissing you. If you didn't ask I would have but now... no. That would be giving up a little of my control" the vampire smirked. She loosened her grip on Yubin's hands a little and looked the hunter in the eyes. "If I let these go, will you keep them there and be a good girl?"

Yubin nodded, locking eyes with Gahyeon

"If that's what my… top wants" Yubin whispered, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Ooh a little bit of roleplay huh? Weird... I thought you were always the top one and look at you now... my bottom" Gahyeon chuckled.

"You asked me to… give up my cont- fuck… my control" Yubin tried to say when Gahyeon entered her with one finger.

"I did but... I didn't ask you to do that roleplay part where you called me your top, right. That was your decision. I must say, you adapted to the role quite nicely" the vampire commended her.

"Just… S- shut up" Yubin whispered, looking away and trailing her fingers in her own hair, trying not to arch her back even more.

"I can talk as much as I want, Yubin. This is my stage and you are under me. Meaning you listen to what I say"

"You will… make me regret...letting you t-take control" Yubin tried to say with a steady voice and failing.

"Will I? Come on, I saw how you reacted when I pinned your hands above your head, Yubin. Don't lie to me" Gahyeon smirked.

"Okay M-Maybe I liked t-...that part" Yubin admitted, looking away "But I… I don't like the no kissing part" she protested. 

"I will kiss you, when I want. And I can do some other things my bottom would like... let's just say... Minji and I talked" Gahyeon chuckled.

"W-What?" Yubin panicked a little, arching her back because Gahyeon slowly entered her with a second finger "Fuck… b-baby girl"

"Wow... I just discovered that I really like my pet name during sex... but not in this situation, it sounds too bottom" the young vampire whispered.

"T-That… fuck! I didn't… do that on purpose" Yubin managed to say between low moans, shutting her eyes closed.

"You better not have, Yubin. Maybe that's what I want... call me by my proper name and I'll kiss you"

Yubin opened her eyes and she looked at Gahyeon smirking on top of her. The blue haired girl found it really difficult to swallow her pride so she just stared at Gahyeon's eyes.

"What's wrong? Lost your tongue? Let me check" Gahyeon chuckled, curling her fingers inside of her a little bit, making Yubin groan again.

"There it is" Gahyeon chuckled "If you can do these sounds… you can speak as well, can't you?" She challenged and Yubin arched her back in response, trying not to let out a sound, but it was really difficult because Gahyeon's hand was making her go crazy.

"If I… If I give up completely… Will you s-show me what… Minji taught y-you?" Yubin pleaded, moaning a little bit louder.

"Of course I will Bin, but you have to do what I asked you first to be rewarded"

"And that would… be… Call you… Gahyeon?" Yubin asked, locking eyes with her.

"Yes, Yubin. See that wasn't that hard huh?" The younger girl teased, leaning down to kiss Yubin.

The hunter melted into the kiss. She had wanted to kiss Gahyeon since the start and now she was finally able to do it. She wouldn't admit it but… There was something sweet in these little rewards Gahyeon gave her every time she did something right.

Gahyeon kept moving her lips on Yubin's and the blue haired woman was patiently waiting for Gahyeon to bite her lip or swipe her tongue on her lips to make her open her mouth, but nothing like that happened. And then a couple of seconds later, the girl curled her fingers inside her again, making Yubin moan and using that chance to slip her tongue in.

Yubin had to use all her power of will not to move her hands from above her head. She promised Gahyeon she wouldn't and she had to keep her promise. She let the vampire take control of the kiss… oh well… Take control of everything. 

The pink haired girl let their tongues dance together and freely explored her mouth for a bit before she pulled back with a smirk.

"That was good" she smiled.

Yubin whined at the loss of contact but she didn't move her hands to pull Gahyeon back down. She just laid there with her arms above her head, her back arched and her eyes looking everywhere but at Gahyeon.

"God Yubin... this mental image is never going to leave me" Gahyeon whispered, tracing her hand over Yubin's arm. "Look at you"

Yubin's cheeks went red as she tried to hold Gahyeon's gaze, but she just couldn't. Gahyeon sped up the movement of her fingers while her thumb started teasingly poking Yubin's clit. The hunter whimpered a little, arching her back and instinctively covering her face with her hands, not wanting Gahyeon to see her like that.

"Fuck G-Gahyeon... you really know... what you're doing... and that after such a short... time" Yubin moaned, still not removing her hands from her face.

"Your hands, Yubin" Gahyeon said, sounding really serious, but the hunter couldn't remove her hands. Gahyeon pressed her thumb harder on that spot and Yubin arched her back.

"Fuck! I'm s-sorry... I r-really am" Yubin moaned, slowly but surely bringing her hands back above her head. She decided to lay her head on them to make it harder to move them.

"Good girl" Gahyeon whispered, bending down to peck Yubin's lips to give her a little reward. "How are you feeling?" She asked, speeding up again the movement of her hand. 

"Are you... really... f-fuck... asking me... that? Insane!" Yubin lowly moaned, closing her eyes. If this was just Gahyeon's hand then something worried her. "I... can't imagine... what... Minji taught you"

"Well… I promised I would show you, didn't I?" Gahyeon whispered, moving her thumb faster. Yubin nodded, unable to talk right now. "So maybe... I could show you something then" the vampire added with a smirk, looking straight into Yubin's eyes.

"Y- Yes… pl-please" Yubin pleaded, arching her back, looking in Gahyeon's eyes. The vampire smiled and started imagining doing the things that Minji told her... and that's when it went wrong in her mind.

The more she looked at Yubin, naked under her, the more her mind followed the wrong path. She put more pressure on Yubin's wrists, pushing them on the pillow and she quickened the pace with her hand, way too much for Yubin to handle.

"G-Gahyeon?! Fuck... your h-hand... I c-can't... keep up l-like this" Yubin moaned, slowly losing her mind and not catching onto the situation.

"Just let go then. Surrender to me" Gahyeon whispered, letting her fangs come fully out "Let me help" she added, bending down towards Yubin's neck.

"Fuck... yes... please... b-bite me Gahyeon" Yubin moaned arching her back and sitting up a little to be closer to the vampire.

"Gladly" Gahyeon whispered, kissing Yubin's neck and piercing the hunter's skin with her fangs. Yubin flinched at the pain but as soon as Gahyeon started drinking, she could feel nothing but pleasure.

"F-fuck... I love this, Baby girl..." Yubin moaned, wanting to free her hands and pull Gahyeon closer to her neck.

The vampire felt Yubin try to free her hands, so she pushed them down on the pillow, putting more pressure on it. The more she felt in control of Yubin, the less she was in control of herself. The hunter noticed the change when Gahyeon started drinking faster and taking more blood away from her with each sip.

"Hey, baby? S-slow down a little... L-let's enjoy t-this" Yubin moaned, trying again to free her hands and speaking in a calm tone.

Gahyeon's mind was completely absorbed in her own imagination. Reality and imagination were completely overlapped and no matter how she tried to stop those thoughts… she couldn't. She heard Yubin's voice and she tried to stop herself but the more she drank and the more she felt like she needed to keep doing it. 

"G-Gahyeon…" Yubin moaned out "look... at me" she whispered, caressing Gahyeon's fingers with her own.

The vampire looked at her in the eyes, not detaching herself from her neck.

"Yubin... you taste delicious... just shut up and enjoy" Gahyeon mumbled against her skin.

"Ga-Gahyeon… you are-" Yubin tried to say, stopping to let out a loud moan since Gahyeon took a long sip of blood from her "Are y-you… still in c-control?" Yubin asked, worriedly.

"Does it... not feel like... I'm controlling you" the vampire asked, not answering to what Yubin asked her. The hunter didn't mean that kind of control.

"That's n-not…what I-" Yubin tried to say when Gahyeon took another long sip of her blood to shut her up. The hunter's vision started to get blurry and Yubin realized that Gahyeon had completely lost control.

"Gahyeon? Sweetie... it f-feels amazing but... maybe you've had enough... l-look at me" Yubin said, sounding calm, hoping to get through to her.

At this point Gahyeon couldn't even hear Yubin. She was too lost in her thoughts, too lost in the pleasure Yubin's blood was giving her. She just kept drinking and drinking, feeling Yubin's body getting weaker by the second. But she just couldn't stop.

"You taste so good... Can you... be my food every day" Gahyeon asked against her skin, going crazy in her head. 

Yubin felt like she didn't have the strength to let out a sound anymore. Gahyeon wasn't able to stop and Yubin was way too weak to shout for help now. She tried to free her hands one last time, failing. All she could see was Gahyeon's pink hair, when suddenly they started to turn black. Everything was starting to turn black. She tried to think about how to get out of this situation and she realised she had one last chance. Only one.

"S- Siyeon" she whispered so faintly that she couldn't hear her own voice "Si...yeon"

Gahyeon felt Yubin's body go limp under her but she didn't care. What she did care about though was the fact that Yubin stopped moaning.

"Yubin... let me hear you" she asked, still taking sips from her neck.

-=-

Siyeon turned around in her sleep, bothered by something, but not realising what it was. She suddenly felt better when she noticed Bora was still in her arms, peacefully sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the small hunter with a smile, placing a kiss on her forehead. There was something though… she had a weird feeling caused by something in her sleep. She tried to chase that thought away, closing her eyes, when she suddenly realized what it was. She wasn't sleeping, she was woken up by something and it was Yubin. It was Yubin's voice asking for help. She sat up and she jumped out of the bed. Were there vampires in the house? Was Yubin in danger? Was Gahyeon? She opened the door of the room where the four of them were sleeping and ran out.

She quickly, but silently ran towards Gahyeon's, listening in for a bit but not hearing anything. Well, she did hear something but she didn't recognize the sound. The vampire knocked on the door softly.

"Gahyeon? I'm coming in" she announced, slowly opening it.

She looked inside the room and she saw Gahyeon on top of Yubin and it was pretty obvious what they were doing but… Gahyeon was bent on Yubin's neck and the hunter wasn't moving at all. In an instant Siyeon realized what was happening and she ran inside the room, forcefully pulling Gahyeon back. The younger vampire growled at her, showing her fangs and Siyeon pushed her back violently, knowing that she had to check on Yubin's condition first and deal with Gahyeon's control then.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" Siyeon whisper-yelled, covering Yubin's body and putting two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. Her pulse was still pretty steady so it meant that she was just unconscious and would be okay.

Gahyeon just growled back at her, trying to get closer to Yubin again. She needed her blood and she wasn't going to stop until she drank the last drop of it. Siyeon knew Gahyeon was totally out of control and there was a high chance of fighting. The older vampire took Yubin's body, wrapped in the sheets, in her hands and she slowly walked back. She wanted to be sure that Yubin wouldn't get hurt in an eventual fight, so she had to put her in the corner of the room, far away from Gahyeon.

"Give her back! She's mine!" Gahyeon growled and Siyeon hissed at her to show her dominance over Gahyeon.

"Look at you! Do you want to kill your girlfriend?" She said, feeling a bit guilty since she did the exact same thing earlier. But Gahyeon was further gone and her fangs were red with Yubin's blood.

Gahyeon walked closer to them with gritted teeth and fangs on full display. 

"I said… give her back" she hissed "I need her. I need her blood" 

"Don't you think you have had enough?! She's unconscious for fuck's sake" Siyeon said, putting Yubin down and walking in front of Gahyeon.

Gahyeon looked at Yubin's unconscious body and she felt something in her stomach. She did that. She would have killed her if it wasn't for Siyeon. But it was so hard to stop… she could hear the blood running in her veins and she needed to drink it. She covered her ears, shaking her head.

"I can't... I can't! But... I need to" Gahyeon said to herself, wanting to push Siyeon aside "Get... out of my way"

"I won't let you kill her, Gahyeon" Siyeon whispered, trying to stop her sister from reaching Yubin, but when she looked into Gahyeon's eyes she could see that the girl was still completely out of control. Her eyes were fixed on Yubin's and she was craving for her blood. "I'm… I'm sorry sis" Siyeon mumbled as she took hold of Gahyeon's shoulders and pushed her against the wall, placing her hand on the younger vampire's chest.

"I won't kill her! I... I just need more blood... Her heart... pumped enough new blood... already! I can... take more" Gahyeon breathed.

"Listen to yourself, Gahyeon!" Siyeon whisper-yelled. "She's unconscious and you still want to drink more" she added, putting pressure on Gahyeon's chest. She hated to do this, but she had to make sure that Gahyeon regained her control.

"Singnie... I don't want you to hurt your sister. I don't want to risk your bond" a voice to Siyeon's side suddenly said, making the black haired vampire look in that direction.

"Minji… she… she was-" Siyeon tried to say, trying not to break down. She was so glad Minji was here, because she really didn't want to act like the leader and punish her own sister. 

"I know, Siyeon. I heard everything" Minji reassured, signaling Siyeon to step back and let go of Gahyeon. "Go make sure Yubin is okay, I'll take care of Gahyeon" 

Siyeon nodded, handing her sister to Minji and running over to Yubin to tend to the little wound on her neck.

"Of course you are here too, why wouldn't you be h-" Gahyeon tried to hiss at Minji when the leader slammed her back against the wall.

"You disobeyed me, Gahyeon" Minji hissed "I told you it was risky to drink from her while having sex, but you did it anyway and look at what happened" 

"Siyeon also lost control! Why didn't you pun-" Gahyeon wanted to yell when Minji put pressure on Gahyeon's bra covered chest.

"Don't you fucking dare talk back to me or question my decisions right now! Siyeon knew she was doing something wrong and you clearly don't" Minji hissed, showing her fangs.

"Let go… of me!" Gahyeon hissed, showing her fangs back to Minji, who put more pressure on the younger vampire's chest. 

"Gahyeon… I'll try one more time before going on with the punishment, so listen to me carefully" Minji spoke, trying to keep her voice steady. "Look at Yubin. You did that. You were so out of control that you would have killed her if your sister didn't step in. You told me that you want to protect her but look at you, Gahyeon! You are the biggest danger for her, because she trusts you!" Minji explained, raising her voice a little.

"I wasn't killing her! She is not dead! I just... I was just drinking and she liked it!" The little vampire argued.

"She liked it?" Minji repeated, pushing her hand on Gahyeon's chest "Didn't she try to tell you to stop? Couldn't you feel that she wasn't moving anymore?" 

"She was moaning! She was... giving in to me... and then she stopped, and I got frustrated!" Gahyeon hissed.

Minji shook her head, seeing that this was going nowhere. She had to bring Gahyeon back in the worst way. She just stopped talking and she knew that pain was the answer in this kind of situation. A strong pain was able to bring a vampire back to reality, so she put a lot of pressure on Gahyeon's chest.

Gahyeon let out a loud groan, not liking the pressure on her chest and trying to break free while Minji turned to Siyeon.

"Singnie... I'm sorry but... I'm putting her in that room in the basement for a while after this. For everyone's safety" she said, hoping her friend would agree.

"C-Can I stay with her?" Siyeon tried to ask, but Minji shook her head.

"No, Siyeon. You will stay here with Yubin. We need to make sure that everyone is safe, just in case she breaks free somehow. I'll make sure that Yoohyeon and Bora are safe and you will make sure that Yubin is" Minji stated.

"Okay... sure" Siyeon nodded. She could set aside her differences with Yubin in moments like these. Keeping her alive was way more important right now. "And thank you for stepping in... I-" she thanked her friend not able to continue.

"I know, Singnie" Minji reassured, giving her a little smile. "I couldn't let you do this… I know it's already painful enough to see someone you love lose control like this"

"Yes" Siyeon whispered, looking at Gahyeon who still tried to fight. "Minji... I know it's selfish but... will you and Bora take care of Yubin tomorrow morning... I really want to talk with Yoohyeon still" 

"Of course" Minji reassured "I will make sure that Gahyeon is completely in control and Bora will take care of Yubin" she explained. "How is she? Did you kiss her wound already?"

"I... I did... I kissed her neck three times already to make sure" the younger vampire replied. "Her breathing is steady and her pulse as well... I assume she wasn't unconscious for long... do you... do you think she will blame Gahyeon?" Siyeon asked after telling her about the condition of the girl.

Minji shook her head, looking at Yubin.

"No, I don't think she will blame her but… it's not to be excluded that she could be… taken aback for a while" Minji explained.

"I understand" Siyeon said with a sigh of relief. Really hoping this wouldn't come between them. Their relationship should be strong enough.

"Singnie? Maybe you should go take care of her on the couch... I don't want you to see this" the leader suddenly said.

"No, I'll stay here" Siyeon replied, sounding determined. "Now I… now I know that things like this one happen and if something happens while you're not with us… I have to be able to do it myself" Siyeon explained "And I know Gahyeon would want me to stop her from hurting Yubin… so I'm staying"

"Okay" Minji smiled "Just feel free to leave whenever but don't interfere" she added before applying more pressure on Gahyeon's back to make her stop fighting back.

Gahyeon let out a whimper, putting her hands on Minji's arms, trying to push her back.

"This...h-hurts. Let me… go" she whispered.

"I know it does. And it's the only thing that can teach you a lesson" Minji replied, pushing even harder. The pain Gahyeon felt now was even more intense than her punishment since she wasn't wearing a shirt this time.

"I'm… s-sorry" Gahyeon cried "I won't… h-hurt her anymore. Just please… l-let go" she pleaded and Minji looked at her with a suspicious expression.

"Singnie, pick Yubin up and come closer" she ordered. The pink haired vampire widened her eyes and shook her head.

"No! N-no don't!" She pleaded.

"Why not, Gahyeon?" Minji asked while Siyeon picked Yubin up in her arms and waited for Minji to tell her what to do. "Come closer, Singnie. We'll see if she's speaking the truth about that. Because if she's not..." Minji threatened looking Gahyeon straight in the eyes.

Siyeon walked closer to them and as soon as she did, Gahyeon started reacting to Yubin's scent of blood. She shook her head violently.

"Please s-stay back! I don't… I don't w-want to… hurt her" she pleaded, regaining that much control that helped her realising that she wasn't in control at all.

"I saw enough" Minji sighed, signalling for Siyeon to step back. "I'm really sorry, kiddo, but this needs to happen" the leader said before applying a lot of pressure on Gahyeon's chest.

Gahyeon cried, desperately trying to push Minji's hand away from her chest, but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe and she felt like her bones were a second away from breaking. Siyeon couldn't look at the scene anymore so she gently placed Yubin on the bed and she sat on the edge of it, focusing her gaze on the blue haired girl, not wanting to look back at the other two.

After a while Minji released Gahyeon who put her hands on her chest and was breathing heavily.

"I'll take her to the basement and I'll stay with her there" Minji said, walking closer to Siyeon. "Try to get some sleep, Singnie" she added with a sigh, kissing the girl's forehead.

Gahyeon was still trying to catch her breath, but now she felt in control. Her mind wasn't messing with her anymore, but she had trouble remembering what happened in the last few minutes. She scanned the room and she suddenly remembered. 

"Yubin!" She cried, standing up and trying to run towards her girlfriend.

"Not tonight kiddo" Minji said with a little smile "You're coming with me but rest assured... she's okay"

"N-No! I want to stay with her" Gahyeon cried, shaking her head "Please let me stay with her. I-... I need to be there when… when she wakes up! She has to… know that I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

"I'm sure she knows, but you are not staying here. Come here" Minji instructed, not wanting to sound too harsh.

"S- Sis" Gahyeon called weakly. "T- Tell her I'm sorry as soon as… as she wakes up. I didn't want to hurt her" Gahyeon whispered, wiping away her tears and walking to Minji.

"I know you didn't want to do that... I know all too well" Siyeon whispered "And I promise you I'll tell her. Now go, and be nice for Minji alright?"

Gahyeon nodded weakly, following Minji to the door as she looked back at her sister laying down beside Yubin. She was glad Siyeon was there to stop her from hurting her girlfriend and she remembered that she heard Yubin whispering Siyeon's name before passing out. Thank god her sister heard that too.

Please let us know what you thought in the comments down below. Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: Handong briefly showed up in the Jibo vlive this morning with dark blue hair, what's your opinion on it? (If you haven't seen it, here is an extra question: What is your favorite Siyeon cover?)

PS: Feel free to answer both, our answers will be in next chapter


	52. Chapter 52

Siyeon stayed in Gahyeon's room the whole night, watching over Yubin. She knew that if Gahyeon was able to free herself, somehow, Yubin would be the first person she would look for still being intoxicated by her blood. It was early in the morning when Yubin started shifting a little and rolling a couple of times in the bed, finally opening her eyes. When she did, the memories came to her mind and she quickly sat up on the bed, looking around her with a scared expression.

"Hey, hey" Siyeon said, quickly standing up from the side of the bed and holding Yubin's shoulders to try and push her back down "Don't make sudden movements, you've lost a lot of blood" she said softly.

"W-where... where is Gahyeon? I- I need to s-see Gahyeon! Is she o-okay? Let m-me go!" Yubin protested, trying to push Siyeon away from her body, not having forgotten about their fight yesterday.

Siyeon let go of Yubin's shoulders and made a step back.

"She's okay, but you can't see her right now" Siyeon said, sitting back on the side of the bed, but turning her back to Yubin, because the girl was still naked. "She's somewhere else with Minji"

"Minji?! She... she didn't punish her again right? It's not her f-fault!" The hunter argued but the vampire stayed silent. "Answer me, Siyeon"

"She needed to be punished, Yubin" Siyeon dryly replied "And if Minji wasn't here, I would have done it myself. I don't think you realized how close to death you were yesterday. What if I didn't hear you?" Siyeon said, standing up and handing a shirt to Yubin.

"You hear everything, so don't pull that shit. Gahyeon just made a little mistake! She would never kill me, Siyeon. What the fuck, you are talking about your sister! It's not because you could kill Bora, that she's the same. She is not you" the blue haired girl scoffed, feeling her head spin a bit.

"Put this shirt on and lay down" Siyeon said, still handing the shirt to the blue haired girl. "I know you don't want to see the truth Yubin, but you know she would have killed you. You knew… because you called me. If you weren't in danger, why did you call me?" The vampire argued.

Yubin grabbed the shirt from Siyeon's hand and put it on her lap with a sigh.

"Because I was startled by her actions... but I trust her so... I shouldn't have called for you. Gahyeon would have been able to stop. I'm sure she did once I lost consciousness"

Siyeon softened her gaze looking at Yubin and she couldn't help but feel sad for her. Her trust in Gahyeon was admirable. 

"I had to fight with her to stop her from killing you" Siyeon said, locking eyes with Yubin. "She lost control and she wasn't scared, sad or anything when you lost consciousness. She was disappointed. She was disappointed because she couldn't hear you moan anymore" Siyeon said, knowing that this would break the blue haired girl, but she needed to know. She needed to know that a vampire without control is always a dangerous one. Even if it's Gahyeon.

"You're lying! You don't know what she felt! You can't read her thoughts! Stop trying to break us up!" Yubin yelled, grabbing the shirt and throwing it at Siyeon. "I don't want YOUR fucking clothes!"

"For God's sake Yubin!! I was here when she said that!" Siyeon said, standing up from the bed and looking in the blue haired girl's eyes. "I'm not trying to break you apart! I can see that you care about her and I can see that she cares about you!" she added, picking up the shirt from the floor and throwing it back to Yubin. "Fucking dress yourself or I will dress you myself!"

"Sure, Siyeon, don't act like a good person now! You never supported us, why would you do that now? And I'm not dressing myself with your fucking clothes!" Yubin said, sounding really mad.

"Yubin" Siyeon sighed, sitting back on the bed "Can we try to get along for Gahyeon and Bora's sake?" She asked, knowing that it wouldn't work because they had already tried that and they should like each other for the way they are.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite, you know that? That's what I tried all the time, but you kept hating me. You were the one that said that we shouldn't like each other for them, and now YOU have the guts to ask that?" The hunter scoffed.

"I know what I said. But we tried… We tried to like each other for who we are and I thought it was working during the training but there is always something about you that just… makes me go mad" Siyeon explained, turning towards Yubin who was still naked and who refused to put the shirt on.

"Oh believe me it's the same for me! You're infuriating. You can't let go of your own beliefs even if the truth is right in front of you" Yubin chuckled, taking the shirt and throwing it back to Siyeon. "And take your bullshit out of here"

"Why did you call me?" Siyeon asked, looking in Yubin's eyes and taking the shirt in her hands. "When you felt startled, when you felt in danger… Why did you call me?" 

"Easy, you were the only vampire in the house. You can be damn sure I would've called Minji if I knew she was home. She's reasonable" Yubin reassured her.

"I wasn't expecting for you to thank me for being alive but… I wasn't expecting this either" Siyeon scoffed. "I was sleeping but I heard your voice somehow, I ran here and I stopped her from killing you. Does that mean nothing to you?" 

"You are going to stop saying that" Yubin hissed, pointing her finger at Siyeon's face and getting closer. "She wasn't going to kill me. She wouldn't

Siyeon pushed Yubin's hand away, starting to get mad at the girl. 

"Don't point your finger at me" she hissed "and she will tell you herself, that she was going to kill you".

"And if she does, I'll believe her! But anything you say means nothing to me anymore Siyeon. I thought we were making progress, until you fucked it up. You know what you are? Evil!"

Siyeon narrowed her eyes and she felt the anger rising. She messed up and that was true. She said something she shouldn't have said. But now she was genuinely trying to help Yubin, she helped her yesterday night and she was trying to do the same now. And Yubin was treating her like shit.

"You want evil? I'll show you evil" she hissed, looking down at Yubin.

"What are you going to do huh? I've seen how you act, Siyeon. You don't scare me, you don't surprise me anymore" Yubin challenged.

Siyeon was slowly losing her cool and she was trying her best to resist against Yubin challenging her. 

"I don't scare you? I don't surprise you?" She hissed, placing a hand on Yubin's chest and pushing her down on the bed. "Look, the only reason why I don't do that… is because Minji decided you are my partner in this fucking mess. But don't push it, am I being clear?"

"W-what the fuck do y-you think you are doing?" Yubin hissed a little bit surprised by Siyeon's behavior "Get your f-filthy hand of my c-chest! P-pervert! Idiot!"

"No, listen to me" Siyeon tried to say, looking in Yubin's eyes. "I might not be the best person in the world… I might not even be a good one but I tried to make a step towards you. I spent the entire night watching over you while you recovered"

"I've been trying to make a step towards you since day one, but you always pushed me away" Yubin said, shaking her head. "And what do you think Bora will think of this? You can't touch her so you go touch her sister?" She challenged.

Siyeon felt the anger hit her like a bullet and Yubin just shouldn't have said something like that. She raised her hand and she just wanted to make her pay for what she said. She was about to strike when she saw Yubin close her eyes and preparing herself for the slap. And then she stopped, a few inches away from the blue haired girl's face. She put some distance between the two of them and she brought her hands on her head, starting to walk around.

"Don't lose control. Don't lose control. Don't lose control" she kept whispering to herself. Yubin looked at the scene but decided to not say anything. That was probably the best option. After a few moments she heard Siyeon take a deep breath as the vampire looked her in the eyes.

"You've... you've gone too far this time" Siyeon just said, pointing a finger at her and picking up the clothes she picked out for the girl. "And if you don't fucking want these... you can stay naked for all I care" she added, walking out of the room and slamming it shut behind her.

Yubin dropped her head on the pillow and she covered her face with both hands. Siyeon was right, she went too far and she regretted it right away… but she was too proud to say something. In this conversation Siyeon tried to make some steps towards her, but Yubin pushed her away because she was too hurt about what Siyeon said to her yesterday, during their fight. And now she said something that really hurt Siyeon. 

"I didn't mean… what I said" she whispered, knowing that Siyeon could hear her. The wolf just shook her head as she was leaning her back against the wall, trying to calm down. When she finally did she decided to go back to her room where she saw Yoohyeon sitting up on the bed and Bora still sleeping.

"Hey, where is everyone?" The silver haired girl asked, tilting her head. "I woke up and you and… You and Minji were gone" she asked, trying not to cry. Did something happen between the two of them? Why did she go to sleep hugging Minji and woke up without her in the bed? And Siyeon was gone as well…

"Hey, don't worry, we just went downstairs and had breakfast already. We uhm... have a set hour for that and... we didn't want to wake you up" Siyeon lied.

"Don't lie to me, Siyeon… please" The hunter pleaded, standing up and walking towards the vampire. "We don't… We don't know each other but we have to do that somehow. And I-... I feel like I can't trust you right now" she admitted.

"Fine but... promise me that... you won't freak out" the vampire said, gesturing for Yoohyeon to come with her.

"I can't promise you that" Yoohyeon said, shaking her head and following the vampire. "Did you kiss Minji again? Did she kiss you? D-Did you-" Yoohyeon sighed, looking down at Siyeon with pleading eyes.

"No, no, it's not like that. When Minji promises you something you should believe her. She cares about you, Yoohyeon. It's... something else" the vampire reassured her, trying to keep calm.

"Okay, fine then… I promise I won't freak out" Yoohyeon said, suddenly shaking her head "Wait! Is Minji hurt? Is Yubin? Did something happen?" she freaked out. Siyeon sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Gahyeon fed on Yubin" she quickly said.

"Okay… that's not the first time she does. Didn't you know that?" Yoohyeon asked, relieved that it wasn't something bad. 

"No, Yooh. You didn't understand. She didn't bite her. She FED on her" Siyeon repeated.

"W- What?" Yoohyeon asked, widening her eyes "How… how's Yubin? Where is she?" She asked, suddenly trying to go to Gahyeon's room to check on her.

"Yubin is fine now... I interrupted. She was unconscious yesterday though but... we were in time" Siyeon calmly said.

"Yesterday night?? This happened yesterday night? Why didn't you wake us up?" Yoohyeon asked, suddenly realising that Bora was still sleeping. And she wouldn't be sleeping if she knew what happened. "Bora… you didn't tell Bora???" she asked in disbelief.

"Not yet and we didn't want to worry you, yesterday. We didn't want you to see" The vampire explained. "I know we should have but... it was hard, even for me and Minji.

Yoohyeon nodded, understanding what Siyeon meant. 

"How is Gahyeon? She… I'm sure she's devastated" she asked weakly.

"She was out of her hand yesterday but when she realized what she did... she hated herself. She's with Minji... in uhm... in the basement" she said, knowing how bad that sounded.

Yoohyeon looked down and nodded. She knew what the basement was. Minji told her about the room they had in there. 

"Will they be fine? I mean… their relationship and everything?" Yoohyeon asked worriedly.

"From the... little 'conversation' I had with Yubin... I think they will. I don't think she blames Gahyeon. They are pretty strong"

Yoohyeon let out a sigh of relief 

"I'm so glad… I was so happy when Yubin finally stopped waiting for C-" the hunter was about to say when she stopped herself. 

"What do you mean? Waiting for C-? Who or what are you talking about?" Siyeon asked, sounding really confused.

"Didn't Bora tell you about the abandoning issue we basically created in Yubin and all of that?" Yoohyeon sighed, knowing that Bora told Siyeon about all of their stories.

"She told me about you and Bora leaving her for a year to go take hunter's training. And then you returned to go take Yubin out of some kind of facility and you guys moved to Seoul" the vampire said.

Yoohyeon looked in the vampire's eyes and she realized Bora had left out a huge part of that story. Siyeon didn't know anything about Chaesol and Anya. 

"Yeah… She did tell you then" Yoohyeon said, trying to smile "Anyway… I was saying that I was so glad that she decided to drop that list for Gahyeon and I was worried that this incident could break them up" she lied.

"Well it didn't... for now. We'll see when she talks with Gahyeon. Now that I think about it... can you go bring some clothes to Yubin? She's still naked in there" Siyeon sighed. "But please return after. I want to talk to you"

Yoohyeon nodded, grabbing the shirt in Siyeon's hands and walking towards Gahyeon's room. She knocked and when Yubin replied, she entered the room, closing it behind her. 

"Hey, how are you feeling? Siyeon told me everything and she told me that you were still naked, so here you go" she said with a smile, giving the shirt to Yubin. The hunter noticed that it was the exact same shirt Siyeon wanted to give her but decided to accept it this time. It sounded like the vampire didn't tell Yoohyeon about their fight.

"I'm feeling like shit, and I'm feeling cold" Yubin replied, sitting up on the bed, letting the sheets uncover her body while she held the shirt out in front of her.

"Of course you are feeling cold! You've lost a lot of blood and you are naked" Yoohyeon said, shaking her head. "Wait, I'll g-" she was trying to say when they noticed the door slightly opened. Yubin tilted her head to look at it and suddenly a huge hoodie was thrown on the bed and the door was closed again. "Well… I think Siyeon heard you were cold" the older hunter chuckled.

"Yeah I guess she did... I-... I guess I'll use this shirt as my bra then? And put the hoodie over it?" Yubin asked Yoohyeon who laughed at her.

"Just get clothed! You should be happy I'm so comfortable with seeing you like this" She said.

"Fine, fine" Yubin chuckled, putting the shirt on and the hoodie on top of it. She wrapped her arms around her body and she let out a sound of contentment because she could feel her body finally relaxing. "Will you… thank Siyeon for this?" She asked weakly, knowing that the vampire was standing behind the door and that she could hear her anyway. So she was trying to thank her directly…

"Of course I will but I think she can probably hear you anyway" Yoohyeon chuckled, already quite aware of a vampire's abilities thanks to Minji. "So... are you feeling... different towards Gahyeon?"

"No… not at all" Yubin said, shaking her head "I just want to see her and talk to her. It wasn't her fault… she just… lost control but she would have stopped! She would have stopped even if Siyeon didn't intervene" the blue haired girl explained.

"I- I don't know about that, Yubs. I mean, Minji has complete control over herself but. If even a vampire like Siyeon can't hold herself back... then I'm not sure about Gahyeon"

"Did Siyeon tell you this?" Yubin asked, sighing "Gahyeon would have stopped! I-... I know she would have. She just-" Yubin sighed again, fixing her gaze on her hands. "Do you really think that when Siyeon walked in… she saved my life?" Yubin asked, weakly. "Was Gahyeon going to kill me?"

"Yubs" Yoohyeon smiled, bending down to hug Yubin "Siyeon didn't tell me anything to say to you. I'm talking about my own experience here and from what Minji told me. So... yes, I do think she saved you but... it was not Gahyeon who was killing you, it was her instinct"

Yubin shook her head, still looking at her hands.

"You don't… she would never hurt me" she whispered. "W- Where is Bora? She… She will understand" the blue haired girl whispered.

"Yubs... I think Bora does understand... She understands that Gahyeon's instinct could kill you because... she has looked out of control vampire in the eyes" Yoohyeon whispered.

"I just… I need to talk with Gahyeon" Yubin said, shaking her head weakly. "When will I be able to see her? Did Siyeon tell you?"

"Why didn't you ask her yourself? She told me she stayed with you the whole night" the silver haired hunter asked.

"Because I'm not able to hold my tongue, Yoohyeon. And I messed up" Yubin admitted, rubbing her hands on her face. "I always do"

"Ugh, you two. She didn't tell me anything about it though... what did you say this time?" The tall girl chuckled.

Yubin just shook her head. She had no intention to say that again. 

"I said something I shouldn't have said" she cut short. "I was angry at her because of what she said yesterday and I was scared because of what happened last night and I just… I took it out on her without an actual reason"

"That probably wasn't the smartest move" Yoohyeon sighed. "But tell me what you said, maybe I can help. And if you don't tell me, you know I'll ask Siyeon"

"No Yooh. It was something horrible… Something that I don't think and I… I don't want to say it again" Yubin admitted, shaking her head.

"Siyeon, when I come down, you're telling me" Yoohyeon said, making sure the vampire could hear her. "I'm sure you two will figure out a way to come through together. Can you try to stand up?"

Yubin nodded, taking the sheets off of her and looking at Yoohyeon for help. She was sure she had the strength to stand, but her head was constantly spinning, so she needed someone to hold onto.

"Can you help me up please, puppy? I just need help getting out I can stand after that" Yubin asked and Yoohyeon cleared her throat, pointing downwards.

Yubin looked down and realized what Yoohyeon meant. She had a shirt and a hoodie… but nothing under it. She quickly covered herself with the sheets and she looked down.

"Can you… can you find me something to wear?" She asked, embarrassed.

"No need to cover up, I've seen you naked enough times to care" Yoohyeon chuckled, looking around the room for something to wear when the door flew open again and a pair of pants came flying in. "Thank you Siyeon!" Yoohyeon chuckled as she picked them up and gave them to the blue haired girl. "Here you go, put them on because a hoodie with nothing under looks ridiculous!"

Yubin nodded and started to put the pants on, when she felt a rush of courage and she shyly cleared her throat before actually speaking.

"Siyeon?" She weakly called, hoping that the vampire would answer.

"What?" The vampire sneered from behind the door, not saying anything else.

"Can you come in for a second?" Yubin asked, looking at the door.

The vampire opened the door, walked in for a literal second before walking back out.

"Done" she simply said in an annoyed voice.

Yubin sighed and looked down, deciding to try again.

"Can you come in again? There is something I need to tell you" she asked. The door opened again and the vampire walked in the room, staring at Yubin and raising her eyebrows, silently asking her to speak.

"I just wanted to tell you that I-... You were right, I went too far and I… I'm sorry I did" The blue haired girl admitted, trying to hold Siyeon's gaze.

" 'Too far' is an understatement, Blue Hair" the vampire hissed, not breaking eye contact with Yubin. "There are certain lines you DO NOT cross"

"I know…" Yubin whispered "I was… I was hurt about what you said yesterday about… about Bora leaving me behind and I… I just wanted to hurt you in the same way" the blue haired girl admitted.

"You already hurt me in the same way yesterday, before I said what I said. And today you accuse me of touching you because I can't do it to Bora? If that's your way of hurting me, you're sick" Siyeon scoffed.

"I-... I'm sorry" Yubin whispered again. "I wish I could… I could take that back but I-... I can't" she said, trying her best to hold Siyeon's gaze. "I don't think what I said… I really don't"

"I got Gahyeon off of you, I let my sister get hurt FOR you, I set my differences aside FOR you, I kissed your wound until it closed FOR you and what do you do FOR ME?" Siyeon yelled.

Yubin felt so ashamed that she couldn't hold Siyeon's gaze anymore. She didn't know the vampire did all of that for her, she didn't know or she didn't want to acknowledge that. Tears started to stream down on her face when she thought about the fact that Siyeon stayed with her the whole night, that she kissed her wound to make it heal… and Yubin just treated her like that.

"Tears always come too late" Siyeon dryly said before walking out of the room. "I'll wait downstairs, Yoohyeon" she added before closing the door.

"Siyeon, wait plea-" Yubin tried to say, standing up to follow the vampire, but falling on the ground because her head was spinning. Yoohyeon, who had stayed silent during the whole talk, helped her up and put her back in bed.

"You should stay in bed and rest. You really shouldn't have said a thing like that, kid" she whispered.

"Really? You too, Yooh?" Yubin asked, wiping away the tears. "I know! I know that I shouldn't have said that but I did! I did and now I don't… I don't know how to fix this" the blue haired girl cried, burying her face in the pillow. "Just… leave me alone please" she whispered.

"Whatever you want and just a tip, Yubs. If you want to fix things don't force it, give her time, okay? Now rest well, sweetie" Yoohyeon smiled, leaving the room and waving at her.

Yoohyeon sighed as soon as she closed the door behind her back, and she walked downstairs. Minji was right saying that she was worried about Yubin and Siyeon. These two just couldn't get along and kept hurting each other. 

"She is really sorry, Siyeon" Yoohyeon sighed, walking in the living room and sitting down on the couch beside Siyeon.

"She should be! Yesterday she says I would dive back in bed with Minji at any chance I get and now this. She fucking should be. And she can be happy I resisted slapping her earlier" Siyeon replied.

"I know you are right, Siyeon. You have the right to be mad, but it doesn't give you the right to physically hit her" the silver haired girl said, looking at Siyeon. "I know you didn't but…what you said is just wrong"

"I know but people have to stop pushing me to my limits" Siyeon sighed. "And I'm sorry for you, I know you are in a difficult position"

"I'm not in a nice position but… the one in the really difficult position is Bora" Yoohyeon said, locking eyes with Siyeon. "And that's what is hurting me the most. She loves Yubs to death and I can see she deeply cares about you…"

"I know and I care about her too. But I promise I'll never let that fight come between me and her" Siyeon said with a little smile, patting the couch. "Is it alright for you to talk a little bit now?"

"Of course" Yoohyeon said with a smile. "What did you want to talk about?" 

"You" the vampire said, looking straight into her eyes. "I want to know what my Minji's partner is like so... tell me about yourself"

"I-... Uhm… I'm normal" Yoohyeon panicked, looking in Siyeon's eyes "I mean… I'm a human, a hunter, I don't have brothers or sisters and I'm just… W- What do you want to know exactly? Please ask some questions" the silver haired girl pleaded.

"You are useless" Siyeon chuckled "Fine... let's see... Most defining personality trait, what do you see in Minji and where do you see yourself in the future?" The vampire asked all at once.

"I… I'm dedicated and determined… and terribly clumsy" Yoohyeon admitted, scratching her head. "In Minji… I don't know… I see everything. Literally everything" the silver haired girl said, looking down "But I can't answer the question about the future. If we survive this huge fight with the Nightshades… I will start thinking about the future"

"Dedicated and clumsy? Sounds good. I don't like your other two answers though. Your second answer was too vague and for the third one. Do you doubt our ability to win?" The vampire asked.

"It's vague because I can't explain it with words and give it justice. She's amazing, she's beautiful and caring" Yoohyeon whispered. "And I don't doubt our ability to win but… ability is not everything, Siyeon. We are 6 and we will fight against a whole clan. We are outnumbered, we have a totally untrained one, we have two partners who hate each other..." Yoohyeon explained.

"We might be going up against a whole clan but you do realize that technically we only need one kill right?" Siyeon said and Yoohyeon tilted her head, not knowing what she was talking about. "Once the leaders falls, the clan hierarchy is no more, meaning they have to listen to the one that killed the leader" 

"And do you think that their leader will fight in the first line? Waiting for us to kill him?" Yoohyeon sighed. "We will probably have to kill the whole clan, before getting to him"

"Wait, do you think we are launching an assault on that place? We are sneaking in Yoohyeon, killing who we need to kill and threatening who we need to threaten. If things go south that's when we really fight but by then, we should have been able to take out a lot of them already"

"How do you want us to sneaki-" Yoohyeon was trying to say, when she stopped and shook her head. "Let's not talk about this! We should use the time we have to get to know each other"

"You're right. So now it's your turn. Ask me things. Whatever. I'm an open book. Unless I close myself" Siyeon smirked.

"I can ask… whatever I want?" Yoohyeon shyly asked, not wanting to cross Siyeon. "If you don't want me to ask personal stuff, it's okay"

"No, go ahead, you can ask me anything. I'm pretty sure we will become good friends so... ask away" the vampire reassured her.

"Does it… bother you? My relationship with Minji?" She whispered, locking eyes with Siyeon.

"Getting straight to the point huh? No typical questions like what my favorite color is or something?" Siyeon chuckled before shaking her head. "It doesn't. As long as you make Minji happy, it doesn't"

"I don't think there is any use in asking favourite colours and stuff. All our teammates had the time to get to know one another… and we didn't but… it's like I know you already" Yoohyeon smiled "Gahyeon spent a lot of time at ours and she talked about you a lot and… Minji does the same"

"I get what you mean. Same here. Those two don't shut up about you. It's sweet honestly" the vampire chuckled. "What else you wanna know?"

"Minji talked to me about your relationship. I know you've been together for over 200 years and I felt… bad, for setting limits and I was sure you were going to hate me for that… since it never happened before" the hunter admitted, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"Well... It's not easy, I'll tell you that much. It's hard to change especially when I feel down... But at the same time... It also probably needed to happen now that I'm with Bora and stuff" Siyeon sighed, being honest with the taller woman.

Yoohyeon smiled at the vampire and nodded her head.

"I'm so glad you two are together, you know?" the silver haired girl admitted "She… she devoted her entire life to me and Yubin. To me, because my father asked her to and to Yubin, because she had no one else. And I'm glad she's starting to live for herself"

"I promise that I'll do my best to make her happy. It's really difficult... right now... but, I think the stability she offers me is really nice" Siyeon answered.

"I know it's difficult and honestly… I think none of us has it easy" Yoohyeon said, looking at her hands. "I mean, look at us. I tore apart a 200 year old relationship, you are dealing with control issues, Gahyeon spent years without any contacts with humans and now she's dealing with control issues as well" Yoohyeon said, scratching her head. "I think that… every couple has a different problem and we just… we have to deal with that"

"2 things, Yoohyeon. Me and Minji never were a thing so you didn't tear anything apart. We are still bonded. But... What problem is your relationship with Minji going through? Cause honestly, you look really steady with her"

"We are steady but… there are things in between" Yoohyeon said, weakly. "She thinks that I don't see them and she prefers to keep them hidden but… they are there. You probably think that you are the only one suffering from the change in your relationship but she is as well, and I can see it. Minji's worried about Gahyeon's rebel fase, she's worried about her being loyal to you but not to herself… she's worried about you not getting along with teammates" Yoohyeon decided to come clean. "And when she's worried she gets distant"

"Hey, that's just how Minji is. She doesn't want to involve others in her shit. But one advice, talk to her. I can see she trusts you so... she'll let you in" Siyeon smiled.

Yoohyeon nodded, smiling a little.

"Thank you, I will try. And Siyeon… if I can help you deal with things, somehow… just let me know okay? I can see you are going through a lot right now and… you and Minji are pretty similar. You don't want to involve others in your shit" she chuckled, using Siyeon's words. "But you have to, if you want things to get better"

"Usually I don't like it when people expose me and see right through me... but for some reason I'm okay if it's you. I can see why she fell for you. I will definitely reach out to you to talk if I need it" the vampire admitted.

"And I will do the same" Yoohyeon smiled "even though… except for the little problem with Minji, I don't have problems with anyone right now" Yoohyeon chuckled "You are being good to me and Gahyeon is just… an angel" she said with a smile.

"She really is! And honestly? It seems really hard to have problems with you" Siyeon chuckled with a genuine smile. "So... anything more you want to know?"

"Uhm… I don't think so" Yoohyeon said, looking up "I mean… of course we should spend more time together and get to know each other, but I don't think there is anything else I want to ask you directly. What about you?"

"There might be something but... it's kind of awkward. I just want to know how Minji sees you and..." Siyeon started, clearing her throat. "Have you two already... you know"

"I can't tell you about how she sees me… you… you'll probably have to ask her but" Yoohyeon said, looking down at her own hands again "We… we did" she admitted.

"That's great. It means she's serious. I know we vampires can be kind of... extreme though for our first time so I'm sorry that she made you... s-submit" Siyeon said with a little smile.

"Well… she actually… d-didn't" the hunter whispered, nervously playing with her fingers. "I can't say she wasn't extreme… because yes… she's intense. But… we uhm… s-switched"

"You switched?! Minji let you top her? Bora told me what an absolute bottom you were and Minji... she let you top her?" Siyeon asked in disbelief.

"You know… what I've learnt is that top and bottom are relatives. I mean… look at the couples in our group. Minji topped you but she let me top her...and I was an absolute bottom with Bora. Bora was a top with me but… I'm pretty sure she will be your bottom as soon as you… you know. And Yubin was always the top in her 'relationships', and I'm 100% sure Gahyeon topped her more than once!" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"I guess vampires really are all natural switches" Siyeon said "But... you just decided to turn the tables on Minji and she let you?" Siyeon asked again, just to make sure.

"Well she… she actually asked me to… you know... when she was on top of me but… yeah, I rolled us over and she… she didn't complain" Yoohyeon said, shyly.

"That's... unexpected!" Siyeon laughed "I wonder what she's like as a bottom! You are the only one that has that knowledge in this whole world" the vampire joked.

What Siyeon said boosted Yoohyeon's confidence a lot. She was the only one who saw Minji bottom. The silver haired girl leaned closer to Siyeon and she brought her hand behind the vampire's head, grabbing her hair and pulling it a little.

"She likes this… A lot" she chuckled, winking to Siyeon.

"Wait what?! She... she likes... hair pulling?" Siyeon chuckled. "And she actually let you do that?"

"I actually did it by mistake the first time…while she was… you know" Yoohyeon admitted, clearing her throat "and then she… asked me to do it again"

"Minji being bottom is one thing but... being into that stuff is another... I hope you weren't too soft for her, human" Siyeon laughed.

"I wasn't" Yoohyeon chuckled. "Oh my god, I thought it would be weird to talk about this stuff with you… but it's not" Yoohyeon laughed.

"It's funny to hear this stuff about Minji and you know... I'm here to give you advice" Siyeon laughed.

"Advice about what?" Yoohyeon chuckled, curious about what Siyeon meant.

"About what she likes of course! I didn't know about her little kink but... she's still Minji" the vampire explained.

"I will ask you for some advice then, when I feel like it" Yoohyeon chuckled, holding out her hand for Siyeon to shake. "Friends then?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"It would be weird if we weren't friends after this right? Little perv" Siyeon chuckled, shaking the hunter's hand.

Yoohyeon chuckled and let go of Siyeon's hand just to pull the vampire into a tight hug, surprising her.

"I was sure you were going to hate me" the silver haired girl admitted "I'm so glad we can get along"

"I'm glad too. When I first heard of you I must admit I was quite... hateful but then Minji started telling me about what you did and... you sounded nice! If someone ever hates you... I'll beat them up if you want" Siyeon whispered.

Yoohyeon chuckled, still hugging the vampire.

"I won't ask you to beat someone for me but… I will ask you a favour, to consolidate our friendship. You can… you can say no if you want to and I won't be mad at all. But it would mean a lot to me if you would do this" she whispered.

"I'm all ears! What do you want me to do? And about the beating up... you don't need to ask. I'll just do it" the vampire smiled.

"When Minji tells you that it's okay for us to see Gahyeon… would you be the one to go pick Yubin up?" Yoohyeon was asking when Siyeon shook her head. "Wait just… let me explain why" she asked softly.

"I... Sure... Go ahead, I'll listen. Not for Yubin but for you, Yooh" Siyeon sighed.

"She was a lot different, as a kid" Yoohyeon started to explain "She changed a lot after me and Bora… you know. And now she has the constant fear of being left behind, in any moment. That's why when we fight… We try to avoid not talking to her. Seeing someone ignoring her is the worst thing for her, because it feeds her fear of being left alone" Yoohyeon said, looking at Siyeon in the eyes "And you can't know this… but she looks up to you. After the first training she couldn't stop talking about how strong you are with me and Bora. And I know she can't stop hating herself for what she said to you earlier. So you speaking with her… would mean a lot"

Siyeon sighed, honestly feeling a bit bad for the young hunter.

"Fine... I'll get her to go to Gahyeon whenever we are allowed to. But... how can she look up to me, after I beat her up like that?" The vampire asked.

"I asked her the same thing. I can see you are strong and everything but… you were beating her up without any kind of...reason" Yoohyeon said, looking at Siyeon. "And Yubin just said that you thought you had a reason. You thought you were protecting Gahyeon from her" Yoohyeon explained. "And after that fight, I really started to see how she looked up to you. Before the second training she was so nervous because she didn't want to let you down"

"I... I s-saw that yesterday. She was so set on doing what I asked... Ugh... I can't say I like her but... maybe I do" Siyeon said, locking eyes with her.

Yoohyeon smiled widely and nodded.

"You know… you two are a lot alike… like a lot!!" She chuckled. "You are impulsive and you say things you don't think and then you regret it but you are just too proud to say that. When Minji told me she wanted to pair you two, I thought one thing: things could go only in two ways. They will hate each other to death. Or they will love each other to death. There will be no in between" she admitted.

"You know what's funny though? She wants to get strong and she looks up to me because she thinks I am but... compared to Minji... I'm nothing at all" Siyeon weakly chuckled.

"She knows it. She knows Minji is stronger than anyone in here. We all know that. But Yubin chose you, she wants to become like you… not like Minji. You know… it's so funny because one night, when we were at dinner, talking about fighting style, I was praising Minji for something and she intervened saying that you can do that too, not as strongly as Minji, but more precisely" Yoohyeon chuckled "She always praises you when I praise Minji. It's like a competition at every dinner at our house. And she will kill me if she knows I told you this!" She laughed.

"See that's what I don't get! I never showed her any kindness and she still sees me as an example. She's a weird kid"

"She is indeed weird" Yoohyeon chuckled again "But I think she sees a little bit of herself in you. It's like… she knows you are more than you show. And she's trying to reach that 'more'... She's not doing a really good job but… she's trying"

Siyeon smiled, patting Yoohyeon's shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me all of that. It puts some things into perspective" the vampire said, when she suddenly heard footsteps coming from the basement stairs.

"Minji is coming up! Maybe Gahyeon is feeling better" she cheered, standing up and turning towards the stairs, as Yoohyeon did the same.

When Minji opened the door she looked at the two girls and nodded her head with a little smile.

"You're allowed to go talk to her. Don't enter the room yet though, she's having trouble with her fangs. Her mental state is okay but... they still didn't go back in" Minji stated. "Is Bora awake yet?"

Both of the girls shook their heads 

"No but Minji… I suggest you go upstairs and wake her up. She needs to know what happened" Yoohyeon said, pointing upstairs. "And be prepared because she will freak out"

"I will go do that and I'm not that sure that she will freak out so much. She has her own loose vampire to deal with" Minji said, smiling at Siyeon and walking over to give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning Singnie"

"I know but… try to say to Bora that her sister was left unconscious after that blood loss and we will see if she freaks out!" Yoohyeon said, turning around and smiling at the scene in front of her. Siyeon kissed Minji's cheek and smiled

"Good morning, Minji" she said with a smile, pushing the older hunter in Yoohyeon's arms. "Now go kiss your girlfriend" she chuckled.

"I was planning to, don't worry" Minji chuckled "And of course I'll be careful with Bora, Pup" she added before pulling Yoohyeon closer and locking lips with her.

"And this is the moment I disappear!" Siyeon chuckled. "I'll go make a cup of coffee for me and… Yubin. And I'll go pick her up so we can go see Gahyeon" she said, smiling weakly.

"Make sure that you give her the right cup and not your blood coffee" Minji yelled before kissing Yoohyeon again. "I'm sorry that I couldn't let you wake up in my arms, Pup"

"It's okay. Siyeon explained everything to me and… we had a nice chat" Yoohyeon smiled "I got to know her a little bit more and now I know she doesn't hate me. I was even able to hug her!" Yoohyeon cheered happily.

"Aww I hear that my wolf has been nice for my puppy!" Minji cheered "I'm happy you bonded a little, I'm sure it was a nice talk"

"It was" Yoohyeon smiled, pecking Minji's lips. "How was your night in the basement? Were you able to sleep a little?"

"Not really... I had to comfort Gahyeon and... I had to keep watch almost the whole night until the little one decided to sleep" the vampire replied.

Yoohyeon sighed, hugging Minji.

"Gahyeon doesn't deserve to feel like this. She's such an angel and I'm sure not an inch of her soul wanted to hurt Yubin" the silver haired girl whispered.

"It was her instinct... but also her own fault. I warned her but our little angel didn't listen. Just like my wolf as well last night" Minji sighed. "Having kids is hard"

Yoohyeon chuckled at the last sentence 

"You should be used to it! You've had these kids for a while now" she smiled. "Now go and talk with Bora before she wakes up and walks right into this mess" the silver haired girl stated, pushing Minji towards the stairs.

"No, no wait!" Minji pouted, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes. "One more kiss? Please?" She pleaded.

Yoohyeon smiled, pulling the vampire closer once again and kissing her lips. She cupped Minji's face and moved her lips against the vampire's ones, slowly and softly. Minji smiled into the kiss and enjoyed it for a few more seconds until Yoohyeon patted her butt a few times.

"Now come on, Minji. Get your cute butt up there" Yoohyeon laughed.

"Fine, I'll go. Wish me luck" she sighed, walking upstairs and slowly entering her own bedroom when Bora was still sleeping. 

Please let us know what you thought of the chapter in the comments! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: It's a pretty easy one, what did you think of Handong in the Scream and Boca performance? If you have not seen it, it should be somewhere on youtube or something (We are so freaking happy to see our queen back on stage with our girls, she did amazing! ♥)


	53. Chapter 53

Sorry for the later than usual update ♥

Minji looked at how the smallest hunter was cutely hugging the sheets under her, probably thinking it was Siyeon that she was holding. The vampire smiled at the sight and softly closed the door behind her, sitting on the bed and crawling to the small woman to tap her side.

"Bora~ It's time to wake up, sweetie" Minji whispered.

The small hunter rubbed her eyes with a hand, yawning and turning around towards the voice she heard.

"Good… morning Siyeon" she whispered, yawning while speaking. She instinctively reached for the girl next to her, trying to pull her down.

"Good morning, Bora" Minji chuckled, hoping the girl would recognize her voice.

"You sound… weird" Bora chuckled, with her eyes still closed and still yawning. "Kiss" she softly ordered, smiling in her half-sleeping state.

"Bora I'm not S-" Minji tried to say with another chuckle when Bora put a hand on her arm.

"Kiss me, Siyeon" the small hunter asked again.

Minji smirked and quickly bent down, giving a really fast and chaste peck on Bora's lips.

"Well… now there is only Yubin left" she chuckled, thinking that she has already kissed Siyeon, Yoohyeon, Handong, Gahyeon by mistake and now Bora.

"What do you... mean Siyeon? And what did... you do to your... lips? They felt different" the hunter chuckled, stretching out a little.

"They felt different because I'm not Siyeon" Minji chuckled. "But hey… you have soft lips so I'm not complaining" she chuckled.

"What do yo-" Bora laughed, opening her eyes and immediately widening them. "Minji?!"

"I tried to warn you, but you looked really annoyed because no one was kissing you so…" Minji chuckled.

"Th-that still doesn't-... why did you-... what if Siyeon-... How are your lips so soft?" Bora ended up asking.

"I don't know… they just are! Wanna try again?" She teased, chuckling.

"I'm not too sure Siyeon will like that" Bora replied, not really saying 'no' which surprised Minji.

"But you would like to" the vampire smirked, winking at Bora, but knowing that she wouldn't do that again. It was just a little prank on a sleepy Bora. "So… sit up, small hunter… We need to talk" she said, suddenly serious.

"Not about that kiss right? I said everything I needed to say. And I'm sorry that I-" Bora said but stopped when Minji shook her head with a chuckle.

"It's not about the kiss" she said, smiling to Bora. "It's about your sister and Gahyeon. There was… a little incident" Minji said, locking eyes with Bora who quickly sat up on the bed.

"What? What happened? What incident are you talking about?" The small woman asked, suddenly sounding really awake.

"Okay let me say first that Yubin is fine now, okay? She's okay" Minji said, holding Bora's shoulders.

"Minji... just tell me, what happened? Did they... break up?" Bora asked.

"What? No, of course not!" Minji said, shaking her head. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know? Why else would Bin not be okay?"

Minji sighed, knowing that there was no easy way to say this. 

"They were having sex yesterday night and… Gahyeon lost control. She fed on Yubin until she was unconscious but… thank god Yubin was lucid enough to call Siyeon before it… it was too late" Minji explained.

"Pink Hair... lost control? With my sister? Oh god... Poor Bin... and poor Gahyeon too. A-are... are they okay?" Bora whispered.

"They are… Yubin is weak, of course, she lost a lot of blood and her head is spinning a lot but she will be okay in no time. And Gahyeon… she's scared. She's scared Yubin is going to hate her, she's scared she will be afraid to be alone with her again" Minji explained.

"I'll have to go thank my wolf later and give Yubin a visit" Bora sighed "And poor Gahyeon, really... I really hope Bin doesn't hate her and she doesn't need to be scared. She just needs to be cautious" 

"I told Gahyeon that Yubin will forgive her and she won't be scared of her but… she broke down and she said that Yubin was... treated badly before and she was scared to… well… be with someone. And now she had finally opened up to Gahyeon and she messed up" Minji whispered, looking in Bora's eyes.

"Oh god no... she can't compare it to that. I'm sure Yubin won't blame her. I'm sure she knows that wasn't Gahyeon's sane part. Bin probably needs to adjust again but... she will trust Gahyeon fully" Bora said, determined.

"I think the same thing" Minji said with a smile, nodding her head. "So that was… the bad news… but I also have a good one"

"Oh? What is it?" The hunter asked, turning around slightly and unbuttoning her pyjama shirt.

"When I walked upstairs from the basement, I found our two girls happily chatting with each other" Minji said with a smile. "Siyeon and Yoohyeon were getting to know each other, finally"

"Aww, the puppy and the wolf. A friendly match made in heaven" Bora chuckled, taking off her shirt and taking her bra out of her little bag.

"What are you doing now?" Minji asked, chuckling and looking at Bora.

"I'm dressing myself? Why?" The small hunter asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing" Minji chuckled "I'm glad you are comfortable doing that with me in here" the vampire said, resting her back on the headboard of the bed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I know you have immense control over yourself and are loyal to the puppy" Bora replied with a smile, putting on her bra and reaching behind her back, trying to clasp it.

Minji turned to the girl and took hold of her bra and clasped it for Bora. 

"Here, all done" she said with a smile.

"Thank you! What do you think of this one? I bought it recently for Siyeon" the hunter asked.

"I think she would love it but" Minji said, scratching her chin "If you want to kill her… buy a dark red one" she chuckled.

"Dark red? Lace or normal?" Bora asked curiously.

"Lace of course" Minji replied, nodding "Oh god I would pay to see her face when she looks at you wearing one of those" she laughed.

"Wait!" Bora cheered, taking her bag on her lap and searching for something. "You mean a bra like this?" She smirked, showing a dark red, lace bra.

"Yes! That's the one!" Minji cheered, nodding. "She will definitely die" 

"I'll invite you over when I plan to show her, does that sound good?" The hunter chuckled.

"Of course it does!" Minji laughed, standing up from the bed again. "I'll go see how the situation is downstairs… what will you do now?"

"Wait, can you do one more thing for me? As a payment for that sneaky kiss?" Bora asked.

"Sure, tell me" Minji smiled, curiously turning towards the hunter.

"I wanna see your face when I put this on. That way I can imagine how Siyeon would look" the hunter laughed.

Minji raised an eyebrow and leaned on the door.

"You are really weird, but sure, why not" Minji laughed as Bora turned around and started to change her bra.

"What's so weird about this? We are friends right?" Bora asked as she finished putting it on, not yet turning around to make sure everything was in place.

"Of course we are, but I don't think my reaction would be the same as Siyeon's" she chuckled.

"Sure, vampire Minji only likes Yoohyeon huh?" Bora teased, turning around. "What do you think?" She asked.

Minji widened her eyes and nodded.

"That's… p-perfect!! It suits you so well and I'm more sure than ever that the wolf will love it" Minji said, scratching her head "I was joking earlier but… now I'm pretty sure I really need to be here when you show her that. Because I don't think she would stay in control!"

"Good excuse to be there! Siyeon can't challenge that" Bora laughed "This is meant for her to stay in control anyway so... let's solve her problem first"

Suddenly a light knock was heard on the door and a tall hunter came walking in.

"Hii, I wondered what you were... doing" Yoohyeon asked, stopping for a second when she looked at the scene.

"I was about to walk downstairs and ask you too! Do you think Siyeon will like this?" Bora asked the taller hunter with a little smirk. "Your girlfriend said she will love it"

"I'm sure she... wow..." Yoohyeon fell silent, staring at Bora. "I don't blame her"

Bora happily jumped around, hugging Yoohyeon and Minji, and walking back to her bag to pick up a shirt. 

"I'll show her as soon as I can" she smirked, "when we will… solve the little problem"

"I'm sure we will find a solution" Minji replied and when Bora wasn't looking, Yoohyeon turned to the vampire with a little glare.

"So you tell me you will tell her the bad news... and end up checking my friend out huh?" Yoohyeon whispered with a little smirk.

"She just needed advice" Mini said with a smile, pulling Yoohyeon closer "You know I have eyes for you only" she whispered, kissing her lips. The silver haired girl let her hands wander up Minji's back, still looking in her eyes.

"Is that why they almost fell out looking at Bora? Your eyes" she whispered.

"Yours did as well, Pup" Minji argued, cupping Yoohyeon's face and smiling against her lips. "She has a great body and none of us can deny that… but I chose you and you chose me"

"Yeah you did, but you can only touch ME and you can only kiss ME. So look as much as you want, cause you'll never get it" Yoohyeon smirked.

Minji gulped and put some distance between them

"About kisses… I have a… uhm… a problem with them! I keep kissing people by mistake and I m-might have… kissed B-Bora because she thought I was Siyeon" Minji quickly said stuttering. "But it was an accident and she can confirm that!!"

"You what?" Yoohyeon chuckled "kissing people by mistake? You're cute! I'll kiss you more than so you don't have a chance to do that" Yoohyeon smiled, leaning closer, but right before she locked lips, a hand grabbed Minji's hair. "But you can be damn sure I'll confirm that with her"

Minji let out a low growl, pulling Yoohyeon closer when she felt a punch on her arm.

"You are NOT doing that in front of me!" A now fully clothed Bora said, glaring at both of them. "I have a girlfriend and a sister to go check on… so… bye" 

"Not so fast, tiny gnome" Yoohyeon stopped her with a chuckle. "Who said you could claim these lips?" She asked pointing at Minji's lips.

"I didn't!! She woke me up and I thought it was Siyeon, that's why I pulled her in for a kiss" Bora said, raising her hands in the air.

"I'll make sure I fall asleep to Siyeon and do the same with her then next time" Yoohyeon teased, sticking her tongue out.

Bora crossed her arms and pouted.

"I told you it was an accident!" she said, glaring at Yoohyeon.

"And I believe you! But you know how clumsy I am right? I might end up accidentally kissing Siyeon to get you back for that"

"You are an evil tree!" Bora yelled, jumping on Yoohyeon and bringing her down with her, starting to tickle her.

"No! Don't tickle me! Help! Minji! Make her... stop" Yoohyeon yelled, laughing loudly.

"And how should I do that?" Minji asked with a smirk "You said I can touch only you and I...uhm… I don't know how to stop her without touching her" she teased, scratching her nape.

"I swear to god! Oh my god! Help!" Yoohyeon laughed. "You can... touch her! To save... me!"

"You look like you are having fun though!" Minji teased again, laughing.

"I know right? Hear how loudly she is laughing? Why would you want to stop that right?" Bora joined in, smiling at Minji.

"B-Bora… I swear" Yoohyeon tried to say again, desperately trying to stop the small hunter's hands. Minji noticed that her girlfriend was basically crying while laughing so she decided it was enough and she picked up the older hunter.

"Aww come on, Minji! We were almost at the fun part... she starts screaming after a while" the small girl protested.

"I'm sure that's enough" Minji chuckled, picking up Yoohyeon as well and helping her to stand, while wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Let's just stick to kissing our own girlfriends okay? Weirdos" the vampire added, putting them back down.

"Fine" Yoohyeon pouted, clinging to Minji and playfully glaring at Bora who just chuckled. 

"Okay, enough playing around. Where are Yubin and Siyeon?" Bora asked, going back to a serious expression.

"They are probably in the basement, that's where I slept with Gahyeon tonight" the vampire responded. "It's the door next to the kitchen"

"Okay, I'll go see them and Gahyeon then" Bora smiled, hoping that everything was okay. 

"I'll go see her when you three are done, I don't think we should all go at the same time" Yoohyeon said with a smile "Can you already give her a hi from me?"

"Of course" Bora said with a smile, walking to the door and opening it. "I'll tell her that you will visit later" she reassured, closing the door behind her and walking downstairs.

-=-

Earlier when Minji was upstairs, telling Bora what happened, Siyeon had just finished preparing a coffee for Yubin and a blood coffee for herself.

"I'll go get Blue Hair, you can just watch some tv if you want" Siyeon smiled at Yoohyeon before going up the stairs.

The hunter nodded, sitting back on the couch while the vampire walked upstairs. She knocked on Gahyeon's bedroom door and she waited.

"Blue Hair, open the door" she just said and a little later Yubin opened the door for her, immediately walking back to the bed.

"You shouldn't walk that fast with your head spinning like that" Siyeon said in a serious tone as she walked towards the bed.

"It's fine... What are you doing here anyway..." the hunter sighed, laying down.

"I brought you a coffee" Siyeon cut short, putting Yubin's cup on the bedside table and sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"Sure, is that it?" Yubin asked, not moving from her position.

Siyeon decided to put Yubin to a test, to verify if what Yoohyeon said was indeed what the younger hunter felt. 

"I talked with the others. Starting tomorrow you will train with Minji" Siyeon said and Yubin widened her eyes.

"W-Why?" She just asked.

"I don't wanna fight with you again. We can't get along so it's better this way" Siyeon said, trying to analyze Yubin's reaction.

"But… I know we fight a lot but I- I want to train with you" Yubin whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Why would you want to train with me? You only get beat up and you get ridiculous exercises. Oh that also means you don't have to do those things I told you to do before going to bed" the vampire explained.

"I did those… yesterday night, after our fight" Yubin whispered. "They're not ridiculous exercises… you said they're useful"

"Yeah but I'm sure Minji has better ones. So prepare yourself to train with her tomorrow" the vampire kept up the facade, not really having the proof she wanted yet.

"I won't" Yubin sighed, shaking her head. "I won't train with her" she whispered.

"Fine whatever you want. You can go train on your own then. This is what the group decided"

"Is… is this because of what I said t-to you?" Yubin asked, trying her hardest not to cry. Did the entire group decide this or was it just Siyeon not wanting to train with her?

"The group, they heard what happened and they don't trust us to get along" Siyeon lied.

"Can I… Can I talk with them and try to f-fix this?" Yubin asked, clenching her hands on the sheets.

"Fix? It is fixed right? You don't have to deal with me anymore. You got what you wanted" the vampire chuckled.

Yubin shook her head, letting a couple of tears fall down her eyes.

"This wasn't… what I wanted. N-Not at all" she admitted.

"What did you want then huh? And stop crying, Blue Hair" she said, feeling a little bit bad for her. Just a little.

Yubin sniffled and wiped away the tears from her cheeks with her hand, trying to look in Siyeon's eyes. 

"I want you to train me, Siyeon" she whispered "Not Minji, not anyone else"

"Oh really? And why would you want that? You like being scolded and stuff?"

"I just… I like the way you fight and if… if you constantly scolding me makes me as strong as you… I'm okay with it" Yubin said, still looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"You can also get stronger with Minji, you don't need me for that. She is stronger anyway" Siyeon asked, really seeing that Yoohyeon told her the truth.

"For god's sake, Siyeon… I don't want to train with Minji. I don't care that she's stronger than you, I don't care that I could become an even better fighter with her" Yubin said, letting go of the pride she had left. "I want you to train me. They decided that you should be the one to fight with me and I… I was okay with that. I was happy about that. During our training… it felt right and I was so happy that we were… that we were getting closer" she whispered.

"I know you were, and that's good. It means our training tomorrow will go well" Siyeon suddenly said. "Drink your coffee and we can go see Gahyeon"

"W-Wait… What about the others?" Yubin asked, confused "Will they be okay with me training with you? Will they trust us to get along?" She asked, sitting on the side of the bed and drinking her coffee quickly, excited to go see Gahyeon.

"Of course, they never said otherwise. I was just testing you, Blue Hair" Siyeon said with a roll of her eyes.

"You what?" Yubin asked, genuinely confused. "What do you mean? Testing me how?"

"Yoohyeon told me you liked training with me. I needed to be sure"

"That puppy talks too much" Yubin sighed, putting her empty cup on the bedside table. "But… I do. I like training with you and I like your style of fighting. You and Minji have a completely different one and yes, she's stronger than you but… I like your style more" Yubin shyly admitted.

Siyeon honestly felt a bit flattered and proud by her words.

"Yeah? What do you like about it? And the puppy talks just enough" Siyeon said.

"She bases everything on her strength, because she can, being the strongest vampire around" Yubin said with a smile "You had to find a different way to do things and I love how precise you are? How controlled you are when you fight. It looks like everything is calculated. Every time you hit me in our first fight I could feel that the hits were strong enough to make me feel pain, but not strong enough to hurt me" Yubin whispered, looking up at Siyeon. "And you are really really fast. You have some strong points and you were able to make the most out of them" 

"It's not that I'm not strong enough. I could've been as strong as Minji if I wanted but there is one thing that Minji told me that I always kept in mind. You aren't winning a fight by having the best fighting style. You are winning a fight by having a fighting style that fits you the most. It's important to create your own one" The vampire told her. Giving Yubin a lesson Minji gave her long ago.

Yubin thought about Siyeon's words and she nodded.

"Will you help me find my fighting style?" She asked, standing up and walking towards Siyeon. "I promise you I will give you my 1000% and more"

"I will do my best to guide you, but you are the one that has to find your style" Siyeon said with a little smile. "And I expect nothing less than 1000%"

Yubin nodded, smiling back to Siyeon and bowing a little

"Thank you… for not giving up on me" she whispered, not daring to look up.

"You're lucky you have good friends who manage to make me see reason. Because you really hurt me" Siyeon sighed. "Come on, let's go"

"I know I did and I'm really sorry. When I'm angry I just… I can't hold my tongue and say things I don't think" Yubin apologized, looking in Siyeon's eyes "But from now on… let's forget we are someone's sister and someone else's girlfriend. We just… let's try to get along being Yubin and Siyeon" the blue haired girl suggested.

"Sure, let's try that... again" the vampire chuckled. "I'll stop being Monica" she added, knowing that Yubin didn't know that name.

"You'll stop being who?" Yubin asked confused, tilting her head.

"Monica, my vampire name. Just like Minji's vampire name is Jiu" the older woman explained.

"Uhm… I like Siyeon more" Yubin chuckled "Monica doesn't fit you!"

"I think it fits me very well" The vampire smirked, letting out her fangs and showing her a scary look. "Right?"

"Yeah no, I still like Siyeon better" Yubin chuckled, daring to pat the vampire's shoulder. "Bring back the nice one please!"

Siyeon put her fangs back in and fixed her hair. "Enough standing around. I want to see my sister"

"And I want to see my girlfriend" Yubin said with a smile, quickly fixing her hoodie and walking fast towards the door. She opened it and she had to hold onto it because her head started spinning fast.

"I told you to slow down, Blue Hair" Siyeon smirked. "Control your impulses and take your time" 

Yubin nodded her head and tried to leave the room slowly, walking with her hands on the wall and turning towards Siyeon to make sure that she was following.

When she finally managed to get downstairs she looked at Yoohyeon who was clearly bored and sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Yooh" the blue haired girl smiled.

The silver haired hunter jumped out off the couch, running to Yubin and picking her up, hugging her way too tightly.

"You are okay!" she cheered, kissing the blue haired girl's cheek.

"If you keep hugging her like that she won't be" Siyeon said with a chuckle, also walking down the stairs gracefully.

"Yeah, tell her that please! I can't breathe!" Yubin laughed, trying to free herself from Yoohyeon's grip. 

"And you two are talking to each other!" Yoohyeon cheered, seeing that they weren't fighting anymore. She quickly pulled Siyeon into the hug and tightened her grip around both of them.

"We are talking. And tomorrow we are fighting. You were right Yoohyeon" Siyeon smiled. "But this one is excited to see my sister"

"Wait... what about Bora? Does she know?" The blue haired hunter suddenly asked.

Yoohyeon looked upstairs and she nodded.

"Minji went upstairs to tell her, so yes… I'm pretty sure she knows now. I'll go check on them… you can go downstairs to see Gahyeon but do NOT open the room, Minji said you can only talk through the little window" the silver haired hunter explained.

"Yeah of course! I won't" Yubin nodded, looking at Siyeon. "Shall we go then?"

Siyeon nodded, turning around and patting her back with her hand.

"Hop up" she said, not looking back "The stairs for the basement are really high. In your condition you would just roll down"

The hunter widened her eyes, slowly and shyly getting on Siyeon's back.

"T-Thank you" Yubin shyly said, wrapping her arms around Siyeon's neck to prevent herself from falling, but making sure they weren't wrapped too tightly. The vampire smiled at Yoohyeon before opening the door to the basement and going down the stairs, careful to not fall and to not bump Yubin's head against the ceiling.

She walked in front of the room, still not letting go of Yubin. She wanted Gahyeon to see that they were okay and they weren't fighting anymore. Yubin placed her hand on the glass and she carefully tapped her finger on it, knowing that it was more than enough to make Gahyeon raise her head from her knees.

"Y-Yubin? Sis? You... you came to see me" she weakly said with a little smile.

"Did you really have doubts about that?" Siyeon chuckled. "This one hasn't shut up about that since the moment she woke up" she said with a smile, pointing with her head to Yubin and slowly letting her down.

"Wait no, I'm dreaming... you were giving Yubin a ride... you're not fighting. That's not right! And Yubin should hate me! I'm... I'm dreaming..." Gahyeon sighed.

"Hey, baby girl… Don't say that because I can't physically pinch you to let you know that this is not a dream" Yubin said with a smile "And I don't hate you… I could never" she whispered.

"And yes, I was giving her a ride because in her condition she would have rolled downstairs. And… we talked" Siyeon admitted.

"I... I'm sorry, Yubin... I'm so sorry... I don't know what happened. But... I'm happy you talked with my sister" Gahyeon whispered, standing up to walk to the window.

"It's okay baby girl, nothing bad happened" she said with a smile, placing her hand on the glass and looking at Gahyeon while she walked towards it. "I'm fine" she reassured her.

"Nothing bad happened?! Honey, I... I almost killed you" Gahyeon gasped putting her hand on the glass where Yubin's was.

Yubin already knew that, Siyeon was telling the truth… but hearing Gahyeon admitting that herself, it just hit differently. 

"I know" Yubin whispered. "We just… we messed up. But I'm fine and we will be more careful next time, okay?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Really? Next time? You... are going over it that... quickly? Minji was right... I shouldn't have bitten you..." Gahyeon asked in disbelief.

"You are talking like this was only your fault, Gahyeon" Yubin said, shaking her head. "I don't think it was just the bite… I think it was the control" she whispered, confusing Gahyeon.

"I... I started it and I... it almost ended badly. I thought that you were going to be scared of me... of these things" Gahyeon said pointing at her fangs "But now you are here saying that... how?"

"You didn't hurt me on purpose" Yubin whispered "I know you would never do that. You lost control and… I'm dating a vampire, so I know that it can happen. And I know what we did wrong… I- I gave you full control" Yubin suggested, looking at Siyeon as well, to try and see if that could be a possible reason. "And the more you felt like you had control over me… the worse it got"

The older vampire nodded her head.

"That could be it. The longer you went on like that, Gahyeon probably felt herself feeling more confident, eventually sending her into overdrive" Siyeon said. "But I'm not sure"

Yubin nodded, turning towards Gahyeon.

"I just need you to know that I'm not scared of you. Probably my… my body could react a little differently at the beginning because it… it sure was an experience… but… I'm not scared of you" Yubin whispered.

"I... Thank you, Yubin" Gahyeon smiled, turning to Siyeon. "Sis? I want to hug both of you... when can I... get out of here?"

"I don't know, kid" Siyeon said, shaking her head "Minji will decide that… but probably as soon as your fangs go back in" she said, pointing at them.

The pink haired girl sighed, nodding her head.

"I never experienced this before, sis... They don't want to disappear..." she pouted.

Siyeon nodded, knowing exactly what Gahyeon was talking about.

"I know… and I know how it feels" she reassured her. "When I saw that you didn't have any problems with Yubin, I was so glad that you weren't experiencing what I did. But yesterday night… it really scared me"

"I'm sorry for scaring you, sis. And thank you for saving Yubin" the girl thanked her when she looked to the side, seeing a small hunter approach.

Bora quickly ran towards Yubin and Siyeon, hugging both of them just like Yoohyeon did. Gahyeon looked at the scene and she looked down, ashamed. She really liked Bora and she was sure that after this, their relationship would change. During the hug Bora looked at Gahyeon, smiling at her.

"Hi, little vampire. You all scared us pretty good huh?" She said in a gentle tone.

Gahyeon raised her head and locked eyes with Bora.

"You… you're not angry at me?" She whispered weakly.

"Why would I be angry at you? My girlfriend almost did the same to me. I understand, or at least I try to understand how difficult it must be" the brunette reassured her.

Gahyeon's lower lip started to tremble and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I thought y-you… you were all g-going to hate me" she cried.

"Sis... we all make mistakes. And I think our girlfriends knew the risks of dating a vampire. The important thing is that nothing happened and that everyone was there for each other" Siyeon whispered, hating the fact that Gahyeon was crying.

Gahyeon nodded, trying to wipe away the tears. 

"But if she… if she didn't call you" Gahyeon whispered "I… I would have…-" she said, looking down again, ashamed.

"Actually, we don't know that. When Siyeon lost control, she snapped out of it for a second, telling me to call Minji. The same could have happened to you" Bora countered. "Hey, it's okay little vampire. It's all over now.

"No I-... I was too out of control and if… if Siyeon didn't come to my room to help her… I just-" the younger vampire said, shaking her head. 

"But I did, right? She called me and I helped the both of you. And if she knew Minji was home, she would have called for her as well… We can trust one another to help us when we need it the most" Siyeon reassured and Gahyeon sniffled, tilting her head.

"But she knew Minji was home. I told her when I heard her walking upstairs" she said, "And I… I'm glad that I can count on all of you"

"I'm glad too, Sis" Siyeon said, giving a weird look to Yubin. Why would she call for her if she knew Minji was home? They were still fighting then.

Yubin scratched the back of her head, trying to avoid Siyeon's gaze. She didn't want to talk about it right now, in front of everyone… but Gahyeon said the truth. She knew Minji was home, but when she felt in danger, she called the one person she trusted the most. 

"Oh, the puppy also told me to say hello from her! She will visit you later!" Bora suddenly said, breaking the awkward silence. Gahyeon was a bit confused. Did Yoohyeon also sleep here?

"Yoohyeon is here?" Gahyeon asked, confused. "Last night I heard Minji coming back home alone"

"She did, but then she went to pick Yoohyeon up at her place and the four of us slept together" Bora chuckled "You two were probably too busy for you to notice" 

"I... I guess we were" Gahyeon blushed "But... all 4 in one bed? That's... freaky" she said with a little smile.

"It was actually pretty cute" Bora chuckled and Siyeon rolled her eyes, pulling the small hunter closer.

"It was cute, until this one decided to call for me and not for Minji" the black haired vampire teased, patting Yubin's head and pushing her to reveal the truth.

"I probably just forgot that Minji was home" Yubin lied, still not wanting to do this now. Of course Siyeon didn't believe that but if she didn't want to say it she wasn't going to drag it out of here.

"Maybe we can do that again, sometime. The 4 of us in one bed. I mean, I'm already happy we didn't kiss the wrong girl" Siyeon chuckled.

"Hey, count us in as well" Yubin protested, pouting a little and turning towards Gahyeon "right, baby girl?"

"I think it could be fun" Gahyeon smiled but Siyeon shook her head.

"We sleep together. We don't have sex you know that right?" She laughed.

"Of course we do!! I wouldn't want to be a part of that if you were having sex! With her in it!" Yubin said, pointing at Bora. She shook her head trying to erase the image of her sister in the middle of a 4 people thing from her mind.

"Oh... so you would join if Bora wasn't there?" Gahyeon suddenly asked, catching Yubin off guard.

"W- what? No! Of course not! I don't want to have sex if you're not involved" she admitted.

"Who says I won't be inv-" Gahyeon wanted to continue teasing but Bora cut her off.

"Okay, enough sex! Horny people! No one is having sex, unless it's only their partner, got it? Freaks!" She laughed.

Yubin decided to ignore her sister and patted her finger on the glass, to catch Gahyeon's attention. 

"If you were involved, it would be even worse. Someone touching you in front of my eyes? It would end up with me punching people, baby girl" the blue haired girl whispered.

"But what if no one tou-" Gahyeon smirked but Bora cut her off again.

"Enough, both of you! We were having a serious talk here! Does everything really need to be about that subject, all the time?" She raised her voice, not believing those two.

Both girls chuckled and turned towards Bora.

"Fine, let's stop talking about that!" Yubin chuckled, smiling at her sister. 

"Siyeon, do you still need to say something to your sister or shall we go upstairs?" Bora asked, turning to her girlfriend.

Siyeon looked at her sister and gave her a smile. 

"I think we said everything, right? No one is angry with you and no one blames you for what happened. So please… don't hate yourself" Siyeon said softly.

"I won't sis, I promise you" Gahyeon smiled. "Can you please do something for me? I want you to call Dong Dong. To ask if she can come by tonight"

"I was going to call her anyway" Siyeon smiled "Be sure to put those back in when she's here, so you can join us for dinner" she said with a smile, pointing at Gahyeon's fangs.

"I can still eat... I will just have to be in here if they aren't back in yet" Gahyeon smiled. "Thank you, sis"

"But I'm sure Dongie would love to have you at the table… so try your best" she said, as she took Bora's hand and she looked at Yubin, patting her hand on her own back again.

"No, no. I'm staying here" Yubin smiled, shaking her head.

"Bin, we are leaving soon. So come on, say bye to the little one" Bora argued.

"I just need 5 minutes with her… alone" Yubin whispered, looking at Bora who was ready to argue back when Siyeon picked her up and walked upstairs.

"Just don't open the door, Blue Hair" she said, looking at Yubin.

"I'll call you when I'm done, Siyeon" Yubin yelled before looking at the pink haired vampire behind the glass.

"You like her right?" Gahyeon asked.

"What are you talking about? Who?" Yubin asked, being caught off guard.

"Honey... My sister of course, who else?" The vampire laughed.

"You already know I do, don't you?" Yubin whispered, not wanting Siyeon to hear that from upstairs. 

"I had my suspicions that you didn't actually hate her. I think I confirmed those after your training yesterday. Something changed"

"I never hated her… But yes, yesterday something changed. But then we fought and I was so angry but still… I called her when 'that' happened. And that made me realize how much I trust her already. I knew Minji was home and I know she's stronger than Siyeon but still… I called her" Yubin admitted.

"My sis is loyal and dedicated. You can always count on her. Oh, also... don't be angry but... Minji punished me again yesterday. I just wanted you to know" Gahyeon admitted.

Yubin nodded her head, looking in Gahyeon's eyes.

"I know she did… Siyeon told me. She said she… she was going to do it herself but Minji didn't want her to" Yubin whispered. "Does… Does it hurt?" she asked, pointing at Gahyeon's chest.

"Minji is a good leader... a really good one. I'm so mad at myself that I didn't listen to her. And yes... it hurt way more than the first time because I didn't have a shirt on... I think one of the bones is actually bruised" Gahyeon sighed.

Yubin clenched the hand she was holding on the glass in a fist. She knew Minji had to do it, but she didn't like to know Gahyeon was in pain. 

"Is there something I can do for you? Do you need blood? I can go upstairs and pick a bag for you" Yubin asked.

"No, no... I'm fine. Besides, Minji is the only one allowed to open the door" Gahyeon responded. "But what did you want to talk about?

"Nothing specific… I just wanted to be alone with you for a while" Yubin admitted. "I know that yesterday night was worse for you than for me…" she whispered.

"Don't say that please... I really don't want to hear that from you, Honey" the pink haired girl pouted.

"Why? I think it's the truth" Yubin whispered. "I got hurt, yes. But you… you had it worse"

The youngest vampire shook her head, not wanting to say anything else about the subject.

"Will you train tomorrow?" She asked, just to move on.

"I will" Yubin sighed, noticing the sudden change of the subject. She really thought Gahyeon had it worse. She had to deal with the guilt, with the punishment and she was the one locked up in a room.

"Can I come watch? I want to see you and my sister train together" the youngest vampire smiled.

"Of course you can" Yubin said, smiling back to her "But don't forget that you'll have your own training after that"

"I know, I know. I just want to see my girlfriend in action" Gahyeon chuckled.

"And I don't have problems with that. So… if Siyeon is okay with you being there, you can watch the training" the blue haired girl smiled, locking eyes with Gahyeon. "God… I hate this glass" she whispered, pushing her hand on it lightly.

"Me too... And why would my sister not be okay with it? Is she nice during the training?" The vampire responded, resting her head against the window.

"She's… tough" Yubin chuckled "But she's like that because I need to give my 1000% during the training and I don't mind her pushing me to give my best" Yubin admitted, resting her head against the window as well.

"She doesn't push you too hard, right? She doesn't hurt you?" The pink haired girl pouted, looking in Yubin's eyes.

"No, no baby girl" Yubin reassured her, lightly shaking her head "she doesn't hurt me and she pushes me as hard as she's supposed to. I'm… I'm actually glad I can train with her. And now she knows that as well, since she teased me, telling me that I was going to train with Minji" Yubin sighed.

"Aww, poor honey! And are you sure that she is not pushing you too far? Or are you pushing yourself too far? You told me your back hurt yesterday from the stretching thing or something?"

"It did but it was normal… if it doesn't hurt it means you're not doing it right" Yubin chuckled. "I promise you I'm fine and your sister is treating me well during the training" she reassured Gahyeon, moving her fingers on the glass as if she could caress the vampire's cheek with them, through the glass.

"Okay, I'll believe you. But I'll be the judge of that myself tomorrow" the pink haired girl smiled. "Oh and... I think your 5 minutes are over" she pouted.

Yubin nodded, pouting as well. 

"Bora is being such a pain in the ass lately" the blue haired girl chuckled. "Siyeon, can you come pick me up please?" She said, knowing that the vampire would pay attention to her, after hearing her name.

"How come? I'm sure the tiny hunter is just taking care of you" Gahyeon chuckled as she heard the door of the basement open.

"I know she is… but still… I wanted to be with you a little longer" Yubin said, smiling at the vampire while Siyeon walked downstairs.

"Don't worry, I'll have the puppy in a bit and Dong Dong to keep me company later, honey" Gahyeon smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Yubin nodded, turning towards Siyeon who smiled at both of them.

"Did you two have enough time to talk?" She asked.

"No, but Bora says I have to go so... Yeah" Yubin chuckled, already walking to Siyeon's back.

"I asked her to let you stay but she said you would spend the whole day down here and she doesn't want you to because you need to rest. And I couldn't argue about that… she's right. You really need to lay down and sleep" Siyeon stated, picking Yubin up.

"Yeah, yeah, fine mom" the hunter rolled her eyes, holding on tightly. "See you Gahyeon!"

"Who did you call 'mom' now?" Siyeon protested, pinching Yubin's leg a little.

"Ouch! That hurt!" The blue haired girl protested, pouting on Siyeon's shoulder as the vampire started walking.

"You deserve that! Don't call me 'mom'! That makes me feel old" the vampire said with a chuckle.

"But you are old! You are 250!" Yubin argued and Siyeon pinched her leg again. "Ouch! Okay okay, I'll stop! You're not old and I won't call you 'mom' " she chuckled.

"Good, and 250 is not old for a vampire! I'm a primetime vampire lady" Siyeon spoke with an arrogant accent as a joke.

Yubin couldn't help but laugh. 

"If you say 'primetime lady' you sound even older than you actually are" she said, still laughing and holding more tightly on Siyeon not to fall.

"You want me to drop you right here? I don't think so right!" Siyeon fake-threatened, walking back into the living room and putting her down.

"Well.. that is something I thought I would never see in my eternity-long life" Minji said, walking into the living room holding Yoohyeon's hand. "Siyeon… giving a ride to Yubin and joking with her?" She said, teasing both girls.

"She's not that bad" Yubin said while Siyeon just nodded.

"Come on, Bin. We are going home to put you in bed! Yooh, you will join us as soon as you are done with the tiny vampire right?" Bora asked.

"I will let you know" Yoohyeon just said with a smile and Bora nodded. 

"Can you walk or do you want me to go home and take the car?" The tiny hunter asked, turning towards Yubin, but before the girl could answer, Siyeon cut her off.

"I'll take you home, the both of you" Siyeon said, putting on her jacket.

"You know, having a vampire as your girlfriend, and an amazing one at that surely is a huge advantage at times" Bora chuckled, walking over to kiss Siyeon. "Let's go, my wolf"

Siyeon shook her head laughing.

"Wait… you thought I was going to take you home jumping on roofs? The both of you at the same time?" She chuckled. "We are taking my car. Or we can walk and I'll carry her"

"I just meant that you are strong enough to carry Bin! I can't do that" the tiny hunter laughed. "See you later girls!"

"See you later" Minji and Yoohyeon replied with a smile as Siyeon picked up Yubin and walked outside, following Bora.

Please let us know what you thought of the chapter in the comments ♥ Much love

Question of the chapter: What or You and I?

Authors' answers:

Nyle: What what what what  
Cristina: I choose What but it's a difficult choice because Yubin is really iconic with her stick in You and I


	54. Chapter 54

Siyeon sat down on the couch and took her phone out of her pocket, clicking on Handong's contact and waiting for the Chinese girl to answer.

"Hey Singnie, what's up?" The human greeted her.

"Hi Dongie! I was wondering… do you have any plans for tonight?" Siyeon asked.

"Nope, since I don't know where Elkie is! She has just disappeared these last few evenings saying she had something to do... why?" The bartender asked.

"I wanted to invite you for dinner" Siyeon said softly "I convinced Minji to talk to us about her past and… Gahyeon really needs to see you. She had a really tough night"

"Oh wow... I'll be there in 5 minutes... I really hope Minji... that she's going to be okay" Handong sighed. "And of course! I will always come around if my kid needs me" she cheered afterwards.

"I need to warn you though… Gahyeon is locked in the room in the basement. She… she lost control with Yubin" Siyeon explained.

"Oh god! Poor thing! I'll come over as soon as I can. It's the room only Minji has the key of, right? 'That' room?"

"Yes, it's that room" Siyeon whispered "I'll wait for you in 5 then. Thank you, Dongie"

"No problem, Siyeon! See you" the Chinese responded, ending the call.

"She's here in five, Minji" Siyeon yelled towards the kitchen.

"Why do you yell if I could literally hear your whisper?" Minji protested "And okay… Even though I'm still not sure about all of this" she whispered, preparing something to eat for the Chinese girl and Gahyeon.

"Minji, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We won't push you" Siyeon reassured her "And for the yelling... I guess the humans are having an effect on me"

"I want to" Minji replied "It's just… I know it will hurt the both of you. But… mostly you Singnie. What I will say… will hurt you a lot" Minji whispered and Siyeon got up from the couch and walked in the kitchen. This was another thing that they had and couldn't explain to others. In more than 200 years together, they learnt how to feel when one of them wanted the other one to go closer. They felt like the other one was literally calling them.

"Minji... I figured that it will hurt me but hey... It will never hurt me more than it hurt you back then. And again, I'd rather know than be left in the dark and see you suffer. You know what I always say? It's the pain that makes us stronger and keeps us going" Siyeon whispered.

Minji nodded, turning towards Siyeon and giving her a little smile.

"I know… but it still hurts" she whispered. "And I need you to promise me something, Singnie"

“Tell me, I’ll try to promise you whatever you want” the younger vampire responded in the softest tone.

"When I'm done telling you… don't act strong. Don't pretend to be fine just because you don't want to hurt me" Minji asked, walking closer to Siyeon and wrapping her arms around her waist "I need you to be honest with me… because seeing you keep everything inside, would hurt me the most"

Siyeon nodded her head, locking eyes with Minji.

“You know I’m usually not the one to show my emotions but, if you ask that of me, Minji, then I’ll do that. I promise you I won’t act strong and that I will just say what’s on my mind and act how I think I should act” She responded in a calm voice.

Minji pulled the girl into a hug and rested her head on the younger vampire's shoulder.

"Keep always in mind one thing… I don't regret anything I did" Minji said, kissing Siyeon's cheek, knowing that the girl couldn't understand what she meant right now.

“I will keep that in mind, Minji” Siyeon said, also kissing Minji cheek and looking at what she was cooking. “What are you preparing for them?”

"I'm trying this Italian thing… pasta" Minji said, looking at the pot and tilting her head "I don't know though… let's hope it's edible" she chuckled.

“You couldn’t just make anything you normally do? And I’m sure it will be great! Gahyeon always says she loves your cooking”

"I just wanted to make something different" Minji said with a little pout. "I hope they will like it… but Gahyeon will have to eat downstairs. Her fangs are still out" Minji sighed.

“Why aren’t they going back in Minji? They should have right?” the younger vampire asked worriedly.

"I haven't seen many half vampires around, Singnie. She's… an exception, so I have to assume that everything about her is different" Minji explained "I can't say what it's normal for her… but for a normal vampire, yes… they should have already gone back in. The only possible explanation is that she's in control mentally, but her body still isn't in full control" 

“So she’s just physically out of control, that’s what you mean right? I hope it goes away soon then” the older sister pouted.

"That's what I think, yes. And I have to say that in her… the instinct is really strong. She's a turned vampire… and they usually feel less the vampires' instinct. But she actually seems to feel it more than you did at her age" Minji explained.

“Talking about my fase... Was I bad?” Siyeon asked “I forgot about it to be honest”

"Let's say you weren't the worst" Minji smiled, combing Siyeon's hair. "You had your bad days, but I really can't complain about you"

“I’m happy. I was really worried that I caused you a lot of troubles in my fase... You had it hard enough already so... I’m happy I was a good vampire” she chuckled.

"You weren't just a good vampire. You were what kept me sane" Minji whispered, caressing Siyeon's cheek.

“How so? What do you mean with that?”

"I meant that when training was getting too much, I stayed strong… because I knew I would go back home to you in the evening" Minji admitted.

“I’m happy I could be there for you, we went through a lot, and I mean a lot. 2 wars, scandals and many other things... We’ve seen the worst of humanity, but also the best” Siyeon sighed.

"We did" Minji said with a smile "And we've been together for all of that" the older vampire added "And I'm so happy you had the chance to get to know Yooh a little bit more… because that will help you understand that nothing will change between us… except for the kisses. You are still the person I've been with for over 200 years"

“I think she will be a good influence for me... I also think she might be able to help me out with that whole control thing... I mean we both trust each other because she told me some things about you... Oh god” Siyeon laughed.

Minji widened her eyes

"She did not!" She gasped, bringing a hand on her mouth. "She wouldn't!"

“Oh really? Well... it’s always nice to discover new things about my soulmate huh? But really? The hair, Minji?” she teased.

"Stop it!" Minji whisper-yelled, when someone knocked on the front door "Oh look! It's Dongie! Go open the door" she said, pushing Siyeon towards it.

“Fine, fine, Ms. Confident” the younger vampire teased, running to the front door and opening it to reveal Handong standing there with a little gift box in her hands. “Hey Dongie!” she cheered, hugging the human.

"Hi Siyeon" Handong replied, melting into the hug and kissing Siyeon's cheek. 

"Come in! Is that for Gahyeon?" She said with a chuckle, pointing at the little gift box.

“It is! It’s nothing big though, I bought her some little earrings” Handong responded, getting inside and letting the vampire close the door behind her.

"I'm sure she will love them! And you really spoil her, Dongie" Siyeon chuckled, walking into the kitchen with Handong.

“i do! She’s my kid, remember?” The Chinese laughed, noticing Minji and smiling at her. “Hey there, Minji! What are you preparing? Do you need help?”

"I'm trying to cook pasta… I don't know if the result will be good though" she chuckled, walking to Handong to hug her. "You can go downstairs to see Gahyeon, Singnie will help me prepare the table in the meantime" 

“Okay! How long do you think I have before I need to be back?” The Chinese girl asked looking in the pot. “And it’s looking good so far”

"10 minutes probably" Minji said, looking into the pot as well. "So you'd better get going!" She chuckled.

“I’m going! See you in 10!” Handong yelled, running out of the kitchen and entering the basement. Gahyeon of course heard footsteps coming and stood up to look who it was.

"Hey kid!" Handong smiled, looking into the window, surprising Gahyeon. "How are you feeling?"

“I’m fine... except for these two stupid things and being locked in this room” The vampire responded, really happy to see Handong.

"I can't help you with the fangs but… I can help you with the second thing" she smiled, looking for something in her pocket. She quickly took out a little key and she brought her finger on her lips, signaling Gahyeon to be silent.

“Wait, Dong Dong, you can’t? And how do you have a key? Minji is the only one who has it” The vampire whispered really quietly, confused at what she was doing.

"I'm the owner of this house kid, do you really think I don't have a spare key?" Handong chuckled, opening the door and walking in. "Give me a hug" she whispered with a smile.

“Handong you really shouldn’t-” Gahyeon tried to say but when she saw her opening her arms with a smile she couldn’t resist but give the Chinese girl a nice, big and warm hug.

The human girl hugged Gahyeon tightly and she kissed the top of the vampire's head. 

"I shouldn't but I couldn't talk to you through a glass, kid. I really needed to hug you" she whispered.

“Thank you, Handong, I really missed the contact in this last hours... But I understand why...” Gahyeon admitted, seeing that Handong had a little box in her hand.

"I understand why Minji locked you in here but… I can see you are in control now" she smiled "And I brought you a little something" she added with a smile, handing the little box to Gahyeon.The pink haired girl quickly unwrapped the box, opening it soon after. She gasped when she looked at the earrings inside.

“Blue rose earrings? Handong... You’re precious” she whispered in disbelief.

"I saw them and I thought about you" the Chinese girl said with a smile. "I think they will be beautiful in contrast with your pink hair" she added, combing Gahyeon's hair.

“You really need to stop spending money on me” Gahyeon chuckled. “Can you... can you help me put them on?”

"Sure, come here" Handong smiled, tucking Gahyeon's hair behind her ears and putting the earrings on them. "All done! Look" the Chinese girl said, taking out her phone and taking a picture of the vampire, showing her how the earrings looked on her.

"Oh wow, they really do look good with the pink hair! Thank you so much, 'mom'" Gahyeon said, kissing Handong's cheek.

"You are welcome, kid" Handong smiled, kissing Gahyeon's cheek. "So… do you want to tell me why you are in here?"

"Didn't they say? Me and Yubin were... 'in bed' and I fed on her" Gahyeon explained shortly.

"Siyeon just told me you lost control with Yubin" Handong explained. "How did it happen? How's Yubin?"

"She's fine and she doesn't hate me luckily... and... she gave me full control... while Minji warned us about all of that but... I don't know... it's our fault" Gahyeon explained.

"It is your fault if you didn't listen to Minji but… this can count as a lesson for the both of you" Handong said with a little smile. "And of course she doesn't hate you. How could she?"

"Yeah I know... we won't be that reckless again. She had a bad day and I wanted to take care of her but since that I'm in this rebel fase, that really wasn't smart" Gahyeon admitted.

"And now you know that… so what happened was indeed a lesson" Handong smiled. "You had good intentions and I know you didn't want to hurt her… and I'm sure she knows as well"

"Exactly, thanks for understanding" the vampire smiled.

"Of course, Gahyeon. I've been in the vampire business long enough" Handong chuckled. "Talking about that... I may know something to help you with these" she suddenly said, putting a thumb under one of Gahyeon's fangs.

"W- What? Can you? How??" Gahyeon asked, widening her eyes in disbelief.

"Remember that vampire I sheltered long ago? She also had control problems since she was a Nightshade. Her fangs stayed out for a long time on some occasions but we found something that made them go away. It's quite simple actually. There are certain pressure points near the base of a vampire's neck that influence their fangs for some reason. We found that out while I gave her a massage and they magically disappeared" Handong explained.

"R- really?" Gahyeon asked in disbelief "Does it work all the time?" 

"No, it doesn't… if a vampire is angry or out of control, it doesn't but… you look pretty in control to me" Handong smiled "So… let's try?"

"Yes! O-of course! H-Handong you are amazing" Gahyeon cheered. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach" The Chinese girl smiled.

Gahyeon nodded, quickly taking off her shirt and laying down on her stomach, making sure to remove her hair from her neck.

"I'm ready" she said, resting her face on her hands "Let's hope it works" 

"I suggest you to get a bit more comfortable and to put a pillow under your boobs. I need to press down quite hard, Gahyeon. It's not going to hurt but it will feel a bit uneasy sometimes" Handong said, wanting Gahyeon to be okay.

"I don't have a pillow in here but" Gahyeon said, placing her wrapped up shirt and placing it under her chest. "This will work, just… let's try, I'll be fine!" She reassured.

"Okay so, I'm going to sit down on your back and I'm going to use my thumbs to press down on certain points on your lower neck and neck. Because of the pressure you might be pressed down into the bed and be breathless for a little bit but that's normal, okay?" The bartender explained what she was going to do so none of it would surprise the vampire.

Gahyeon nodded, not caring about the consequences and just wanting to see if this could actually work. She was starting to get worried about her fangs not going back in in days.

Handong placed herself on the girl's back and warmed up her hands so they wouldn't startle her. She started pressing her thumbs on Gahyeon's neck, trying different spots and going down slowly.

"For now… it doesn't hurt at all" Gahyeon said with a smile, enjoying the feeling and relaxing her body.

"That's good but now the difficult spots are coming. Don't push back and just don't panic if you can't breathe" Handong instructed, moving down.

As soon as Handong said that, Gahyeon was about to answer, when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her lower neck. She tried to take a deep breath but she couldn't. She tried not to panic and she grabbed the sheets with her hands.

After a few seconds Handong removed her thumbs from the spot to let Gahyeon breathe.

"You okay? I'm sorry if it hurt... there are a couple more like that before... the worst one" she worried.

"I'm fine" Gahyeon said, forcing a smile. "If it works, I'm sure I can endure that" she whispered. "Just do it"

Handong nodded and did the same thing for the other three spots before giving her a break again.

"Do you feel anything different already? If not... the worst one is coming up now so... it should work now" Handong said.

"I feel like… my fangs are being… I don't know… stimulated?" Gahyeon said, trying to endure the pain. "Go on with the worst one… I'll be okay"

"Vampires are such weird creatures" Handong chuckled. "I'm happy you feel something but I don't have a clue why your neck is connected to your fangs" Handong said to calm Gahyeon a little while she hovered her thumbs over Gahyeon's skin, searching for the right spots and when she found them, she pressed down on them pretty hard.

Gahyeon clenched her fists on the sheets and tried not to let out a sound, because Minji and Siyeon would hear that. After a few seconds Handong removed her thumbs and Gahyeon felt her fangs slowly going back in.

"Han- Handong! It... It worked!" Gahyeon whisper-yelled, totally forgetting about the pain.

"It did!" Handong cheered, hugging the vampire tightly and kissing her cheek when they heard Minji yell from upstairs.

"Dinner is ready Dongie!!" She yelled.

"Minji, come down here! Gahyeon's fangs went back in!" Handong yelled, quickly getting out of the room and closing the door, telling Gahyeon to put her shirt back on.

"They did?" Minji asked, running downstairs with Siyeon. "How?" They both asked confused.

"I don't know! We were talking about what happened, I told her she wasn't to blame and then I saw them going back in!" Handong lied. She was such a good actress.

Minji smiled and quickly unlocked the door, walking in and closing it back behind herself. 

"Let me see" she asked and Gahyeon showed her teeth while the older vampire took Gahyeon's face in her hands. "Yes, they're fully in. I think you are good to go" she cheered.

"I love you, Minji" Gahyeon said, wrapping her arms around the vampire's neck. "Thanks for taking care of me" she said.

Siyeon was looking at the scene with a smile when she noticed Gahyeon's earrings. She looked to the side and leaned in to Handong's ear.

"What did you do Dongie?" She asked.

"What do you mea-" Handong was asking but Siyeon growled, glaring at her.

"There is the gift box half under the sheets and the earrings are on her ears" she whispered so that not even Minji could hear.

"Okay, okay, I helped her out. I don't want her to be locked up" she admitted.

"None of us want that… but you risked way too much" Siyeon said in disapproval. "How did you help her?"

"Siyeon, I know how you lot work. Do you think I would have gone in there if I knew she wasn't in control? I'm not stupid" Handong argued. "As for how I helped, I owned this house before so I have a spare key, that's why I asked you on the phone which room it was. And then I gave her a massage"

"A massage? You made her fangs go back in with a massage?" Siyeon asked, confused.

"Remember that vampire I told you about years ago? The one I sheltered? We found out that certain points on a vampire's neck are in connection with the fangs" Handong explained.

"I… I didn't know that" Siyeon said, widening her eyes. She looked at how happy Gahyeon looked now that she was able to go out of the room and Siyeon felt happy as well. She turned around and hugged Handong tightly. "Thank you, Dongie. Thank you!"

"What are you two talking about that I can't hear?" Minji chuckled, letting Gahyeon out of the room. "Some secrets?

"Yes, our secret!" Siyeon chuckled, going to hug Gahyeon. "I missed you, sis! And I'm happy you're out of there"

"Believe me, I'm happy too! My neck hurts" Gahyeon said, smiling at Handong.

"I'm sure it does" Siyeon said, giving a little wink to Gahyeon to let her know that she knew. The younger vampire looked confused so Siyeon decided to give her another little hint. "Nice earrings" she chuckled.

Minji looked at the earrings and smiled.

"Blue roses?! Nice! I didn't even notice them before. Oh wait... Oh my god... My pasta" Minji screamed, sprinting upstairs.

"I really suggest you to adapt to blood, Dongie. You won't have any luck with actual food in here" Siyeon chuckled, patting Handong's back.

"Hey, Minji's food is excellent, Siyeon" she protested. "And I never tasted blood to be honest, maybe I can try" she joked.

"That would be really weird" Siyeon said, turning serious and pointing her finger at Handong. "I won't say anything this time and I know you did it to help Gahyeon… but it still was a huge risk" Siyeon whispered faintly.

"I know, Siyeon. But you know me, I love this kid" The Chinese chuckled, ruffling Gahyeon's hair.

"Say Dong Dong?" The youngest vampire suddenly asked. "Your hands are truly magical. Can you do that again sometime?"

"Why not?" Handong chuckled "maybe without the not-breathing part" she added, wrapping her arm around Gahyeon's shoulder. "Let's go to eat something, I'm starving!"

"Wait wait, not breathing part?" Siyeon asked. "Did you... c-choke her?"

"What?? No!!" Handong whisper-yelled. "I just had to press some spots on her neck and… I know some of them prevented her to breathe" 

"Oh alright and Dongie... if you want me to keep this a secret... You have to pay me with one of those magical massages then" Siyeon smirked.

"You don't need to blackmail me for a massage" Handong chuckled. "You gave me a tattoo for free… I owe you" she smiled.

"Oh true! You do owe me!" Siyeon chuckled walking upstairs with the two others and entering the kitchen.

"The pasta is safe!!" Minji cheered, placing two plates on the table with a huge smile. "I can't wait for you to try it!".

"Well Minji, if your pasta is good, we can start calling you 'the Italian Fury' "Handong joked, smiling at the leader.

"You definitely should!" Minji replied, placing two cups of blood on the table for her and Siyeon. "Come on! Everyone at the table and let's enjoy our dinner all together"

"Oh my god, Minji" Siyeon realized "This is a full family dinner!"

"It really is! Or at least… the official part of it" Minji chuckled, taking a sip of her blood.

"Don't worry, I'll make time and work to make the others official soon as well" Siyeon laughed. "Then we are all a big family"

Everyone at the table ate their meal and they all chatted happily, but Siyeon could notice there was something wrong with Minji. When she noticed that Handong had finished her meal, she took this opportunity to talk with Minji in private.

"Here, I'll take this to the kitchen and I'll come back with the dessert. Yes, Minji made a dessert as well" Siyeon chuckled, looking at Minji and smiling at her "Will you help me for a second?"

"I think you can do that on your own r-" the oldest vampire wanted to say when Siyeon signalled her to come with. "Oh yeah, of course, I don't want you to mess my dessert up!" She chuckled, standing up to join her.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Siyeon placed the plate in the sink and turned towards Minji 

"What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head and looking at Minji who looked really confused about the sudden question.

"What do you mean what's wrong? I'm fine, I was just worried that they wouldn't like my pasta!" Minji smiled.

"That's not it, Minji. I could literally see you thinking about something so hard that your brain was fuming!" Siyeon protested and Minji sighed.

"Fine… I was thinking that I-... I probably should invite Yoohyeon here as well, for tonight…" she whispered, not sure of how Siyeon would take that.

"Yoohyeon? I-... Yeah of course but why do you say that all of the sudden? Oh wait... you think that it will help her understand right?" The younger vampire asked.

Minji nodded, stroking her arm and locking eyes with Siyeon.

"I think it could help her understand me in general and… our relationship. I know she won't ever be able to understand me and you completely but… maybe if she knows what we went through together… she will be able to imagine how close we are" Minji explained.

"You know, Minji, I like your idea. You're right! It could help her understand and she will also be able to comfort you after" Siyeon smiled cupping Minji's cheek "Of course you can invite her"

"Thank you, Singnie" Minji whispered, hugging the younger vampire and kissing her head. "Will you still be able to show how you feel? Even if she's here with us?"

"Minji, I promised you that I would show you how I feel. When I promise YOU something, you know I'll always keep it" Siyeon whispered, kissing Minji's cheek.

"Okay then" Minji smiled, caressing Siyeon's cheek. "Will you bring the dessert to them while I call Yooh?" She asked.

"I think it would be weird if I went back alone now no? Just help me bring the dessert out and you can say you're calling Yoohyeon after" Siyeon reasoned with a smile. Taking one of the desserts in her hand.

"You're right" Minji smiled, picking up the other dessert and walking towards the table. "I hope this doesn't kill you!" She chuckled, putting the plate in front of Handong. "I tried something new"

"Minji, your cooking is excellent! Don't worry, I'm sure it will be great" Handong smiled, smiling at the vampire and patting her shoulder. "Thank you for the food"

"Of course" Minji smiled, walking behind Handong and kissing her top of her head. "I will call Yoohyeon to ask her to join us after dinner" she announced with a smile, walking towards the kitchen.

"She really likes Yoohyeon huh sis?" Gahyeon chuckled. "The puppy was here earlier and she's calling her again!"

"She really does, but she's calling her for something important we have to do" Siyeon admitted, locking eyes with Gahyeon. "And you will stay in your room, videocalling Yubin or whatever… but you can't stay with us tonight, is that alright sis?" Siyeon asked, hugging Gahyeon from behind and hoping that she would understand.

"Why what are you doing? But sure, I'll just call her and study a little because we missed a lot of school these days" Gahyeon sighed.

"We will just talk about something that happened years ago" Siyeon explained "But it's something that I don't want you to hear yet"

"As long as it's nothing about me that you're hiding I'm okay with waiting, I promise I won't listen" the pink haired vampire smiled.

"It's not about you, I promise" Siyeon said with an apologetic smile "There is nothing more I'm hiding about you… and I won't ever do that again. It made me almost lose you and I wouldn't survive that" she admitted, kissing Gahyeon's head and hugging her tightly from behind.

"I wouldn't survive it either to miss you" Gahyeon admitted. "I can't miss any of you. Minji, you, Dongie... You're all my family" 

"You will never miss anyone of us, we will always be together, like the family we are" Handong said, standing up and hugging both of the vampires. 

"Exactly" Siyeon agreed, also kissing Handong's head. "How does Minji's dessert taste by the way? I know I'm a vampire but even that looks delicious" she laughed.

"It's perfect. I don't know how she manages to do that if she has no idea of what… this tastes like" Handong said, scratching the back of her head. "She just follows instructions and she makes something perfect" she said in disbelief.

"That sounds funny. Minji, the big leader, following instructions perfectly" the wolflike vampire chuckled and the other two joined in.

"Hey hey, are you laughing at me?" Minji asked, suddenly walking out of the kitchen. "Oh my god, is the dessert bad? I knew I messed up something! I'm so sorry!" The leader whined, trying to take away Handong's plate. The Chinese girl grabbed it as if her life depended on it, glaring at Minji.

"Minji, it's perfect. We were just laughing because... Siyeon said you were a leader following instructions to cook" the Chinese girl exposed the younger vampire.

Minji crossed her arms on her chest and turned towards Siyeon.

"What is so funny about a leader following instructions to cook?" She asked, glaring at her.

"It's not about the cooking part, Minji. And it was just a joke" Siyeon whispered with a smirk.

"You are lucky you are cute, little wolf!" Minji chuckled, pinching Siyeon's cheek and making her growl a little. 

"What else? Would you yell at me?" Siyeon teased, poking her nose.

"And not just that" Minji chuckled, winking at Siyeon and starting to take the plates and cups into the kitchen. "Come on, enough playing around. Yoohyeon will be here any minute"

"Fine, fine, Gahyeon? Will you do the dishes and then go upstairs to study and if you want call with Yubin?" Siyeon asked, patting the young vampire's shoulder.

"Sure, sis" Gahyeon replied with a smile, heading to the kitchen and stopping to give a kiss on Handong's cheek. "Will you come say good night before you go back home?" 

"Of course I will, little one. I don't know how late that will be though" the bartender replied "But you know I can't leave without saying goodbye to my kid"

"I'll see you later then! And don't worry if it's late, I'll call Yubin so I'm pretty sure we will stay up till late" Gahyeon chuckled, waving goodbye and walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, kid! Have fun with her but don't forget to study as well! I want you to succeed in the end" Handong smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Of course, we will study!" Gahyeon yelled from the kitchen when someone knocked on the front door and Minji literally ran to open it. And of course when she opened it Yoohyeon was standing there with her signature gummy smile.

"Hey Minji! I came as soon as you c-" She tried to say when Minji shut her up by kissing the girl.

Yoohyeon was really surprised, but of course she enjoyed the kiss.

"Why? I mean… We saw each other less than 2 hours ago" she chuckled.

"I was going to tell Handong and Siyeon about my past and... I felt like you should know too... I want you to know" Minji smiled.

Yoohyeon widened her eyes, totally not expecting this.

"R-Really?" She asked, cupping Minji's cheeks and smiling at her. "I know it's something really hard to talk about and I… I thought you wanted to share that only with Siyeon and Handong"

"At first, yes but... then I thought about it and... I think it would help you understand me and Singnie and... I'll probably need you afterwards" the vampire chuckled.

"And I will be here to help you" Yoohyeon smiled, noticing Handong walking in the room and waving at her.

"Hey Handong! It's been a while again" Yoohyeon cheered, wanting to walk in but Minji stopped her.

"Another kiss first, Pup" Minji smirked.

Yoohyeon smiled and put her hands on Minji's waist, pulling her closer and locking lips with her. After a couple of seconds she detached herself and smiled at the vampire 

"Can I go in and say hi to Handong now?" She chuckled.

"You can! It was good enough! Oh and Gahyeon is in the kitchen! Her fangs went back in" Minji told her, patting Yoohyeon's butt as she walked past.

"They did?" Yoohyeon cheered, running to Handong and giving her a quick hug before running in the kitchen to hug Gahyeon as well. "Kid, you better call Yubs and tell her, she didn't sleep all day because she wanted to be sure that you were out of there first!"

"I'm calling her as soon as I'm done here! I need to go study because we missed a lot of school and I'm videocalling her in the meantime" Gahyeon smiled.

"Good girl!" Yoohyeon cheered, kissing Gahyeon's cheek and walking back into the living room to join the others.

"You're not letting the little one join? She asked, looking at Handong and the two vampires. "Or does she not need to know?"

"I don't want her to know, for now" Minji said, sitting down on the couch and looking at Yoohyeon. "She didn't grow up in the village and she doesn't need to know. She has a lot going on in her life already"

"I understand and oh my god, it's about your time in the village? That's... that's so long ago!" Yoohyeon gasped, cuddling next to Minji.

"It is" Minji said, wrapping an arm around Yoohyeon's shoulder as Siyeon moved the other couch right in front of the one when Minji and Yoohyeon were sitting. She sat down and patted her hand beside her, telling Handong to sit down next to her.

Handong walked over and wanted to sit down when she noticed a tear on the couch.

"What happened here?" She asked, sitting down anyway.

"Uhm… Minji happened" Siyeon said, embarrassed and she tried to move the attention to something else "So… should we start?"

"Minji happened?" Yoohyeon asked, pointing at the kitchen to say Gahyeon was still there. "What do you mean, Minji happened?" 

"Hey… I happened because YOU happened to me!" Minji tried to defend herself, totally shameless, while Siyeon was slowly dying inside.

"What are you talking about? She happened because you happened because she apparently happened?" The tall hunter asked, totally confused.

"What?" Siyeon asked confused, sighing and noticing that they wouldn't drop the subject. "We were having sex and Minji did that" she quickly said "can we move on now?"

Yoohyeon widened her eyes, looking at the giant tear in the couch. The hunter and Handong looked at each other before turning red.

"Why is everyone so red?" Minji chuckled, looking at Handong, Yoohyeon and Siyeon. "We all know me and Siyeon had sex and we all know I'm a vampire, right? So that tear is not so weird!"

"Yeah but... I mean... wow" Yoohyeon chuckled. That behavior was in total contrast with their sex. "And I mean... the couch?!"

"I will tell you more. Gahyeon and Yubin were upstairs" Minji laughed and the pink haired vampire yelled from the kitchen.

"I can confirm that. What an AWFUL day!" She yelled angrily, making Minji laugh even more.

"You're shameless! How dare you put my kid through that" Handoung pouted and Yoohyeon nudged Minji's side.

"Be nice to me okay?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"Your kid put us through something worse! She and Yubin are pretty… Active." Minji laughed and smiled at Yoohyeon "Of course, I'll be super gentle with you" she reassured her.

"I can confirm that they are 'active', babe" Yoohyeon laughed, not realizing she used that pet name.

" 'Babe'?" Minji asked, turning towards Yoohyeon with a shy smile. 

"I... uhm... that was an accident. It just... slipped?" The silver haired girl stuttered when Gahyeon walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm done! And see! We are not the only ones with pet names" she whined.

"Now we have Honey and Baby girl and… Pup and Babe?" Siyeon teased, wrapping her arms around Handong's shoulders. "Poor us, Dongie!"

"Poor us? Poor me, you mean! You're wolf!" The Chinese pointed out.

"Yeah but… I don't use pet names!" Siyeon defended herself. "And you are Dongie. Or Dong Dong for the little one!"

"That's not a pet name! That's just an alteration of my real name, that doesn't count!" Handong chuckled when Gahyeon cleared her throat.

"Have fun arguing, I'm going upstairs! See you weirdos!" The youngest vampire laughed.

"Good night" all the girls said with a laugh, waving at Gahyeon who walked upstairs and into her room. 

"Whenever you are ready, Minji… you can start" Siyeon whispered, looking at the leader.

"I'm ready... just please don't interrupt me and let me finish, okay?" The leader asked in a more serious voice than before.

"Of course, we will just listen" Yoohyeon reassured her, holding the older vampire's hand.

"Okay" Minji said, taking a deep breath "It was one day, more than 200 years ago..."

Thanks for reading, please leave a comment to give us your opinion on it! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: Endless Night or Breaking Out?

Authors' answers:

Nyle: Always hard to choose between 2 Dreamcatcher songs but... Breaking out  
Cristina: Breaking out


	55. Red Lotus part 1

TW: violence

More than 200 years ago

It was really early in the morning when Minji walked out of the common restroom they had in the dormitory and walked back to her bed, placing her pajamas on the side of the pillow, trying not to wake up Siyeon. They had a bunk bed and Minji made sure to leave the top bunk to Siyeon, so she wouldn't wake her up when she needed to leave for her training. The problem was that Siyeon never used her bed. She would either fall asleep in Minji's one or crawl on her bed when she woke up in the middle of the night. 

Minji took her backpack and looked around noticing that no one else was awake and she bent down to kiss Siyeon's forehead, when the girl slowly opened her eyes.

"M-Minji? Where... are you going?" The girl yawned, looking at the window to see that it was still dark. And judging by the position of the moon it wasn't even near morning. "It's still early"

"I know, but I have to go to my training" Minji said with a smile, sitting down on the side of the bed, caressing Siyeon's cheek. "You know we start really early in the morning" she reassured her.

"I d-don't like your training. I barely see you anymore... You leave this early and you come back near the evening... It's not normal, right?" The young vampire softly asked.

"You know I'm doing a special training and it requires more dedication" Minji explained. "But I promise you I will do my best to come home a little bit early today, okay? So we can go eat together like we used to do" the older vampire smiled, pinching Siyeon's cheek.

"That sounds... nice but... Are you sure that you are feeling alright? I heard you throwing up a lot these past few weeks? Are you sick?" Siyeon worried.

"I'm fine" Minji reassured her with a smile. "I probably had some too old blood" she lied, caressing Siyeon's cheek with her thumb. "But I'm feeling better now"

"And you've been sick for weeks for a bit of old blood?" Siyeon asked, narrowing her eyes. "You know that you can trust me, right?"

"Fine… The training is really tough and sometimes it feels like my body wants to give up but… that feeling is over. I'm stronger now" Minji admitted. "So you don't have to worry, okay?"

The younger girl widened her eyes and her lower lip started trembling.

"You... you were throwing up because of the... training all those nights? Minji... I... I don't want you to do that training anymore. You s-should stop" she whispered.

"Hey" Minji quickly said, wrapping her arms around Siyeon and pulling her closer "I am okay now, you don't have to worry!" She said, kissing Siyeon's head. "You know I can't stop and I don't want to… there is a war going on and I need to help our clan" she said, knowing that that wasn't the real reason why she wasn't quitting.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The younger one asked again and Minji nodded. "Then I'll believe you, but tell me if you aren't! And I know about the war but... why you? Why are you the only one that takes the training?" 

"Hey, have you seen me? I'm the strongest in here" Minji joked, kissing Siyeon's forehead again, not wanting to explain anything more. "I have to go now, Singnie. I'll see you tonight" she smiled, standing up from the bed.

"Good luck, Minji! Be sure to drink enough so you don't feel bad! I'll wait for you tonight" Siyeon whispered, nestling her head back on the pillow.

Minji nodded with a smile and waved at her before walking out of the dormitory where a slightly older male vampire was waiting for her to bring her to the training camp, like every morning. Minji didn't have many friends in the village, but this guard was one of them. They had spent so much time together walking to the camp and back that they started talking and exchanging opinions and before they could realize… They became friends. 

"Good morning, Minji" he smiled, ruffling her hair a bit with a smile.

"Morning Felix! And you know that you are not allowed to call me 'Minji' " Minji said with a chuckle.

"That's why I use your real name only when we are alone, Jiu" he said with a smile. "How are you feeling today? Yesterday night you looked… close to death" he admitted, flashing her an apologetic smile.

"You still can't risk it, Felix. I don't want you getting punished" Minji replied with a smile. "And I'm feeling like shit. I didn't only look like that, I felt like that too! I almost puked my guts out again..." the younger vampire sighed.

"Yeah, I noticed you felt like that" he replied, looking down as they walked. "This isn't right, Jiu. I know they are doing it to save the clan from this huge war but… it still doesn't make this right" he sighed.

"You tell me! Do you see this shit?" She said lifting her shirt up a bit. "I'm 29, I'm basically a kid in vampire terms!"

Felix turned around to look at what Minji wanted to show him and he couldn't help but look away. 

"How did they…" he started to say, looking at the awfully big bruise on the female vampire's belly. "I'll talk with Jiwoo as soon as I can… She will come to you when you have your 15 minutes break and she will help you with that, okay?" He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I didn't do what they wanted so they made me feel that... And sure, thanks Felix but... they reduced my break time from 15 to 10 minutes" Minji sighed, kicking a rock with her shoe.

The male vampire shook his head again, not wanting to comment on that anymore. 

"I'm sorry, Jiu. I'm sorry you have to go through this" he said, turning towards the girl and stopping, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just… don't disagree with them. Do what they ask you to do. You know there is no escaping this…" he said in a defeated tone. "I'm just sorry it happened to you. You don't deserve this"

"I'll never do what they ask me to. I'll never become what they want me to be" Minji said in a determined voice. "Can you do something for me? Talk to the council and say I want to stop early today, I promised Singnie to have dinner together"

"I will try to convince them… but don't count too much on it. You know they will probably just ignore your request" he sighed. "But I promise you I will do my best" 

"They can ignore my request all they want. I'm leaving early today. I've given them my all, it's time they show some fucking respect" the younger vampire said, totally done with this stupid training that went on for way too long already.

Felix quickly put a hand on Minji's mouth, widening his eyes.

"Are you crazy? You can't talk like that here, we are near the camp!" He whisper-yelled. "I'm older than you and I'm a guard, I've seen enough shit to tell you that the only thing you can do is do as they ask… or they will make it worse" he tried to warn her "please, listen to me"

"Oh? They'll make it even worse? Felix... they need me, if they make it worse they may end up killing me. If they do that, they have nothing" Minji said with a smile.

"Oh Minji" he sighed faintly, using her real name "You have no idea of what they are capable of" he tried once again "Don't cross them… this is the only thing I can tell you" he whispered, leaving her on the entrance of the camp and starting to walk away.

"Felix! Enlighten me. What are they capable of? I can prepare for it. Cause I'm not giving in. I'm finding a way to end this shit" Minji whispered, grabbing his arm.

"Do you think I enjoy being a guard for these crazy people?" He whispered, looking in Minji's eyes. "I was the strongest in my class and they really wanted me as guard. But I didn't want to be one! I felt strong because they needed me and they couldn't kill me. But wake up, Minji! They didn't need Jiwoo just like they don't need Siyeon" 

"What are you t-" Minji wanted to ask when suddenly understood. "I-... I'll make the Council pay, sooner or later... They can't do this. Have they... been in touch with Singnie already?" She asked, really worried about her friend.

"I don't know. But I know they will have no problems taking her away if you cross them. And I want you to know this, because I wish someone had told me before they could actually do something to Jiwoo" he whispered. "I felt so untouchable, Minji. Until they took her away for a couple of days. How do you think she got that scar on top of her eye?" he hissed.

"I-... I'm sorry, Felix" Minji replied, clenching her fists. She couldn't let that happen to Siyeon. "I'll make sure th-" she wanted to say when a loud, familiar voice startled her.

"Jiu! You're late!" A deep male voice yelled from a distance.

Minji quickly turned around, knowing that she wasn't really allowed to talk with Felix and she started walking towards her mentor. As soon as the man walked away, Minji quickly turned towards Felix and waved at him. Her mentor walked towards the field without talking with her until they reached it.

"Why are you late?" He asked, finally turning towards her.

"I'm sorry! I forgot my backpack when I left so I had to return" Minji apologized, bowing her head to the man.

"Then you will stay till later tonight" he simply replied. "Start with your stretching". Minji wanted to say that she couldn't, that she made a promise… but what Felix told her terrorised her. She didn't want to give them the chance to do something to Siyeon.

"Yes, sir" the girl simply replied, putting her backpack aside but then the man stopped her.

"Wait! I almost forgot. Empty your backpack, I need to see if you didn't bring forbidden stuff or extra blood" he said with a smirk, remembering Minji did that another time.

Minji took her backpack and started putting everything on the field, to let him know that she didn't have any blood or forbidden items.

"I won't make that mistake twice, sir" she said, bowing her head again.

"Then why do you still bring a backpack with you, Jiu? The only thing it does is make you more suspicious" her mentor hissed.

Minji couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't say that she wanted Siyeon to believe that she was bringing blood with her so the younger girl wouldn't worry about her. She couldn't mention her in front of him because she was afraid that he could understand how much she cared about Siyeon and use that against her.

"I just… I'm used to have it with me" she lied.

"So you're telling me that the backpack is of no use, but still you went back to get it when you noticed it wasn't with you, causing you to be late?" He asked, sceptical of her answer.

"I-... I'm sorry" she replied, trying to find a good excuse "I have some extra towel in it and a cream someone gave me for the bruises… So I can train harder because I'm not in pain"

"You think you're smart aren't you? You wouldn't have those bruises if you just fucking listened! And what's the towel for? To wipe off the sweat that you don't have because of your lazy ass?!" Her mentor yelled, taking hold of her backpack and throwing it in a fire.

Minji looked at her backpack burning in the fire and she sighed, knowing that she would have to come up with an excuse to justify that to Siyeon. The younger vampire made that herself when Minji told her that she was about to start a special training in another camp.

"Are you just going to sit there? Not say anything to me? Not do anything? I think we wasted enough time already with you girl! If it wasn't for the Council... you would be dead already" he threatened.

Minji clenched her fists and stood up, bowing her head to her mentor.

"I am ready to start the training and I'm sorry for making you waste time like that" she said, trying to swallow her pride.

The man walked closer and grabbed her face, making her look at him.

"They say you are the strongest thing we have, and here you are, apologizing at every mistake instead of owning up to it! Pathetic girl" he scolded her throwing her on the ground. "You know what to do"

She started stretching, trying to keep herself in control because she knew that if she wanted to… if she was sure Siyeon wouldn't pay the price of her actions… she could have easily killed that man. But she couldn't. When she was done with the stretching she stood up, walking towards him and waiting for his instructions.

"Today, you're gonna fight again, Jiu. We captured some Nightshades. You fight them, you kill them and you know what we want to see" Her mentor said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the arena of the Council.

"W- Wait" she said, turning towards the man "If I… if I can kill them without u-using the other form… why do I have to use it? I can fight them l-like this" she pleaded. She hated to use her second form. It was painful and she hated to lose control like that.

The man sighed, knowing there was no time to hurt Minji right now.

"You still don't understand? That second form is ours to control. We want that second form to bend to our will. You're a weapon, Jiu. OUR weapon" he hissed.

"But there is… there is no way to control it. I-... I tried! But it's just too strong to hold back" she whispered.

"That's the thing. We don't want you to be able to hold it back. The more you use it, the more it consumes you. Until finally, Jiu is gone and our Red Lotus is born" he laughed.

Minji clenched her fists again, knowing that she couldn't argue. She couldn't risk them hurting Siyeon. She made her way into the arena and she waited for the Nightshades to make their entrance.

"Is she prepared, Nox?" A member of the council asked Minji's mentor. "We have a special guest today"

"She's ready. I didn't know there was a special guest. Who is it?" The mentor replied, looking at the council member.

"Great, you can take her to the dressing room. We prepared an outfit for her. And about the guest Nox... We invited her father. He couldn't wait to see his daughter's progress"

"Great" the mentor said with a smirk and he was about to walk towards Minji when the member of the council stopped him, leaning towards him to whisper directly in his ear.

"Her father asked us to make a little change. She won't fight only Nightshades. There are a couple of our clan who lost control. The council doesn't have the time to deal with them… so we decided to just deal with the root of the problem. Her father wants to see if Red Lotus can kill them without feeling guilty about it"

"That's genius! She gets extra training and we don't have to deal with the trash of the clan. Tell her father I'll join him on the stands later. I'll go give her the good news and make sure she gets dressed" Nox responded with a smirk before walking towards Minji.

"You have to show all your skills today… your father is here to see your progress. And you don't want to let him down, right?"

"My father can burn" Minji responded, not able to keep her mouth shut.

Nox raised his hand and struck it down on Minji's cheek.

"You will show respect for your father! And today, you won't fight only Nightshades. There are two of our own, they were so weak that they couldn't control themselves. You will deal with them too. Red Lotus will" he stated.

"That monster is not my father and I'm not doing the clan's dirty work" Minji protested, rubbing her cheek.

"You are doing whatever we ask you to do. We need to see if Red Lotus feels guilty of killing people she wasn't supposed to. So you are doing what we order you to do. Now go get dressed and walk into the arena" Nox hissed.

"I saw my outfit and I'm not fighting in that! It reveals a lot of weak points and barely offers any defense. Do you want me... Red Lotus to die?" She challenged.

"Red Lotus is way too strong to die and stop arguing with me. Walk in that arena and kill whoever is in front of you" he hissed again, grabbing her for the arm and pushing her towards the dressing room.

"I won't let her out!" Minji yelled.

"If you don't want to feel pain during battle... you better do" was the last thing Nox said before locking the door and going to the stands to meet with the other Council members and Minji's father.

Minji looked at the outfit and she lazily put it on. She sat on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees and she rested her head on them. She couldn't kill two innocent people. She could kill Nightshades because she knew they were murderers but… two of her own kind? They were just good vampires that lost control due to stressful situations or who knows what… they were supposed to be helped, not killed.

She also understood what their plans were by giving her this kind of outfit. Her arms, legs and stomach were completely unprotected. That way she would surely be hurt in battle, and that pain would make her more angry, causing her second form to appear.

She tried to think about a way out of this when someone unlocked the door and escorted her to the arena, throwing her in. Two Nightshades were already in it, looking around and trying to figure out a way to escape. Minji sighed, noticing that they weren't so different after all.

"Dear members of the Council! Today we have a special guest among us. Our own Red Lotus' father has graced us with his presence to see how much progress his own daughter has made. Please rise and bow to his Highness" A spokesperson for the Council announced.

All the members of the council bowed to Minji's father, while Minji herself looked at the pathetic scene. Her father was a monster and she would never bow before him. She had no intention of spending any more time than she had to in front of his eyes. She started walking towards the Nightshades, ready to fight.

"Seems like my girl has been trained well! Maybe she isn't as useless as we first deemed her to be" her father laughed and of course Minji heard that.

She wanted to stay in control and not let Red Lotus out, so she had to keep her cool and not let his words hurt her. She started running towards the Nightshades who joined forces to attack her as soon as she got closer.

Minji didn't care at all and jumped on top of one of them, scratching his face with her nails and trying to finish him as soon as possible when she felt a slash on her right arm. She let out a little scream and looked to her side to see a Nightshade with a knife.

"The fucking Council gave them weapons?" She mumbled under her breath.

She quickly bent back, landing on her hands and kicking the vampire's face with her foot, trying to put some distance between herself and the vampire with the knife. The vampire she scratched and kicked was still trying to get back up so Minji decided that she should end him now and focus on the armed vampire later.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be" she growled at them before grabbing the man by his collar and putting her hands around his neck. "Just, quick and easy, that's better for everyone" she added, snapping his neck.

The other vampire took that opportunity to slash the knife on her bare lower back, making her scream again. At this point she was losing a lot of blood and she was on a 'diet' they imposed to her, to see how long she could go before Red Lotus took over to feed herself. 

"You really... should stop doing that!" Minji growled. "Do you think... that you'll live... if you win?" She asked.

"Do you think you are better than us! You might be in a peaceful clan in the eyes of humans but look at you! At least in our clans we protect our own!" He hissed, attacking Minji again.

"I can... protect myself just fine!" Minji growled again, lunging at him and grabbing his arm. "I know who I am... And I won't... lose myself" she stated before making the vampire stab himself.

The knife went right through his heart and Minji realized why her wounds hurt so much. It was a silver blade. The vampire fell down, dead and her father clapped from the stands.

"Two Nightshades in less than 3 minutes. You are training her just fine" he complimented Nox.

"Thank you, sir, your daughter is a real killer. Feisty personality but we know how to handle her" The mentor replied. "There is another round now and then a 10 minute break. Are you ready, sir?"

Minji's father nodded and sat down, enjoying the second round. Minji fought against 4 Nightshades. She killed all of them in less than 10 minutes, but she received some serious injuries. 

"10 minutes break now. Bring her to the dressing room to rest" Nox ordered, turning towards Minji's father. "Let's go, I want to offer you some of our finest blood while we wait" he said with a smile.

Meanwhile in the dressing room Minji was breathing heavily. She was exhausted and her wounds were hurting a lot. She had been hit on her stomach and her legs for the most part and she felt really weak.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds when she heard the door open. She looked up to see a girl with black and red hair enter the room. 

"Jiwoo" she said with a smile, greeting the girl who quickly walked towards her.

"Minj- I mean, Jiu, how are you feeling?" the girl asked, lifting Minji's arm from her stomach.

"I've… been better" Minji said, still breathing heavily. Jiwoo looked at the wounds Minji had all over her body and she gasped.

"When was the last time you had some blood, Mi-... Jiu? These are not healing!" She said.

"A... A few days ago. They ordered... the dorm to replace my 'food' with... fake blood so it wouldn't look... suspicious. They want me to starve... so I would feed on... others" Minji explained between breaths.

Jiwoo tried to fight back the tears, rubbing her fingers on her eyes. She had known Minji for years now and she couldn't see her like this. She quickly removed her shirt and kneeled down. 

"Drink" she whispered faintly "From here, so they won't see the holes" she added, pointing at her shoulder.

"No, Jiwoo. I can't... They would see that I felt better, that the wounds didn't hurt too much... they know you came in here... and they would find out" the vampire refused.

"Then act hurt! Act like you are more in pain than you actually are" Jiwoo whispered, pulling Minji closer. "You have to feed or you could lose control and hurt people you care about, do you hear me?" She said, cupping Minji's face and looking at her in the eyes.

"I do but I'm not... risking your life for this! Felix already went through too... much and so did you! And I... I... I can't risk Singnie" Minji ended in a whisper.

"Exactly… you can't risk Siyeon's life. That's why you have to feed. What if you lose control at night? While she sleeps with you?" Jiwoo said, knowing that it was the most likely thing to happen. "I promise you nothing will happen to me" she reassured, caressing Minji's cheek. 

"I would never hurt Singnie, I won't ever hurt you. That kid went through a lot already so... I'm doing this for her. I'm willing to... to give them what they want... for Singnie" the black haired vampire stated.

"Minji, listen to me" Jiwoo pleaded, grabbing the girl's hands. "They plan on starving you for a lot of time and I don't know where I will be able to meet you again. This is the only chance you will get to eat in days" she whispered. "And believe me, you will lose control and your other form will have no problems in hurting Siyeon" she explained and Minji knew she was right. "You don't feed on me because you don't want me to get caught, but you are putting her life at stake!"

Minji pulled Jiwoo closer without warning and bit her shoulder taking a long sip before pulling back.

"That's enough" she sighed, not wanting to drink more.

"Min- Jiu… don't be stupid. You bit me already, so if I get caught I want to at least know I helped you somehow and that's not enough. The holes are here already… so you better take as much blood as you can!" Jiwoo protested, pulling Minji closer again.

"You better promise me to not get fucking caught, Jiwoo" Minji whispered before she bit the same spot again and drank for a long time now.

"I won't get caught" Jiwoo whispered, combing Minji's hair. When the black haired vampire pulled back, Jiwoo caressed her cheek "And if I get caught, I can finally have the opportunity to make this eye match the other" she chuckled, pointing at her healthy eye.

"Don't joke about that! They won't let you live if you get caught, idiot!" Minji protested.

"I know, Mi- Jiu, I know. But at least I saved you and Siyeon from that awful monster they are trying to create" the older girl responded.

"It's not your battle, Jiwoo. You and Felix already risked enough for us!" Minji whispered but the other vampire shook her head. 

"Look, I'm a 32 years old vampire and I've seen a lot of shit going on here. But this… this is different. They crossed the line and you don't deserve this. There are some battles that are meant to be fought… and this is one of those. And I will fight it if I get the opportunity" Jiwoo whispered, cupping Minji's face and kissing a cut on her cheek.

"And I'll fight too, but... we have to be careful... we can't take risks. And put your shirt back on, Nox can arrive at any moment.

Jiwoo quickly put her shirt back on and she stood up, feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Did I drink too much?" Minji worriedly asked but the older vampire shook her head with a smile.

"No no, I'm fine!" she reassured the black haired vampire.

"Okay... You should get out of here now before they see you... Thanks, Jiwoo" Minji whispered, feeling a lot better.

Jiwoo nodded, bending down to kiss Minji's head one last time and opening the door slowly to make sure that no one could see her walking out of there. She waved at Minji with a smile and she ran out.

A few minutes later Nox came bursting in the room, walking to Minji and ordering her to get up.

"You're gonna show the Council Red Lotus in the next rounds. You hear me?!" He yelled.

"I don't… I don't want to! I… I can't kill innocent people" she pleaded.

"You can't? And what if I tell you your father gave me some really useful information?" Nox smirked.

"W- What information?" Minji asked, hoping that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"I know that you really enjoy your time at the dorm. Good company. Really good company. Right?" Nox said in a whisper, getting a little closer.

"D- Don't touch her" Minji hissed, standing up and feeling her rage rising. "You won't lay a finger on her!" She yelled in his face.

"That depends on you, Jiu. That solely depends on you. I think you know what to do right?" 

"I will… I will show them Red Lotus" she whispered, sounding defeated. "And I will kill everyone in front of me… she will"

"Good girl, seems like you understand. You won't disappoint the Council or your little friend... will have some fun" he laughed, grabbing her arm and lifting her up.

She let him drag her back to the arena and when they arrived, she walked in. She saw two scared vampires stand right in front of them and she knew they were innocent… but she couldn't let them hurt Siyeon.

"Dear members of the Council, we will resume with the next round where our Red Lotus will kill two vampires of her own. They are a danger to the clan and our Red Lotus will punish them by death" the spokesperson announced as everyone turned towards Minji.

Minji closed her eyes, she could hear the two vampires begging her not to do it, trying to explain that they were innocent. But she couldn't let that stop her.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, locking eyes with them and letting Red Lotus take control. Her eyes turned red just like her hair and she felt herself slowly fading away while Red Lotus took over.

She started walking towards one of them, locking eyes with the man as her normally ice blue nails also turned red.

"You don't... deserve to live" she growled, walking faster towards him.

The man and the woman weren’t fighters, they were just normal citizens and they couldn’t do anything to defend themselves. The man pleaded for Minji to stop, but Red Lotus couldn’t care less about his pleas. She snapped his neck without thinking about it twice but she didn’t stop there. Red Lotus was thirsty for blood, not to drink but to see. So she just slashed his body a couple of times, enjoying the view.

“Y-you... Y-you m-monster” the woman whispered looking as Red Lotus tore his body apart in front of her eyes, staining the floor of the arena red. Red Lotus snapped her head to her, blood all over her face as she locked eyes with the woman.

“You are… weak” Red Lotus yelled, suddenly running towards the woman and pushing her down “And weak vampires don’t deserve to live” she stated, quickly snapping her neck as well. 

“Seems like the information I gave you worked, Nox?” Minji’s father smirked, patting Nox’s shoulder. “She’s great! Incredible! This is what we need”

“The information was the key” Nox replied with a smirk “As soon as I threatened her to hurt her little friend, she broke down like a twig” he said proudly. “Now we have her in our hands. As soon as she refuses to do something, we can just threaten her to hurt her friend. And if she still doesn’t give up, we will show her what happens”

“Good, I’ll provide you with some physical evidence that we know who her friend is so she doesn’t think we are just bluffing. Keep the training up and soon she will break” Minji’s father laughed, rubbing his hands together.

“I will keep up the training and she will indeed break really soon” Nox said when he was interrupted by a scream. Minji had regained control of her body and she started screaming, looking at what she had done. She bent down, bringing her hands on her head crying desperately as two guards walked in to get her out of there. Jiwoo being one of them, told the second guard that she could do the work alone and she quickly picked up Minji, walking away from the arena

“You did what you had to do” she whispered in Minji’s ear, trying to reassure her.

“I... I’m a monster, Jiwoo. I’m a monster. I’m a monster... I am a fucking monster” the vampire who’s hair was slowly turning back to black kept repeating, not daring to look up. She didn’t want to look anyone in the eyes after that.

Jiwoo knew that Nox will keep talking with the Council members for a while, bragging around about being Minji’s mentor, so she took Minji out of the arena, and behind a house where she couldn’t hear any noise. She placed Minji on the ground and she cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look up.

“Hey, look at me” she whispered “Minji! Look at me” she said in a normal voice, not caring to be heard by someone else.

“I... am a monster, Jiwoo. I killed those innocent people. I slaughtered them and I... I am forced to just go train in a bit... train after I, after I killed them. Me. I killed those people” Minji kept saying, slowly looking up to meet Jiwoo’s eyes.

“Minji, listen to what I am about to say, okay?” she whispered, keeping Minji’s face in place so that she was forced to look at her. “The Council is corrupted and we all know this. We can’t have justice in a society like this… so there is only one thing we can do! We can choose our people and we can protect them. But we can’t protect everyone! You do what you have to do to keep the people you chose safe! You did what you had to do to keep Siyeon safe and you are not a monster for that” Jiwoo explained.

“I had to kill them! Not slaughter them! She, that fucking thing enjoyed it! My consciousness is not there when she’s out but... I still experience everything like that fucking thing does!” Minji responded, crying. “And they can’t bring Singnie into this! She’s the one keeping me sane, she’s the one motivating me to go to the dorm every night. I need that kid!”

“If that thing enjoys killing, it’s not your fault, Minji!” Jiwoo whispered “You can’t control that and as I already said… you did what you had to do to protect Siyeon! I would have done the same for Felix and for you two! I chose my people Minji and I am not ashamed to say that I would do everything to keep you three safe, even slaughter innocent people! Because if this is how the world works, we have to learn how to play in this game!” Jiwoo explained.

“You can’t say that thing is not my fault when she is literally me, Jiwoo. In some way, you are looking at her right now” Minji weakly whispered.

“No, Minji” Jiwoo whispered with glassy eyes “I am looking at a beautiful young vampire who was so unlucky to have this thing inside of her. But I know you… I’ve known you for a long time, Minji… and you are a kind soul. You are sweet and nice and funny… and you are literally walking through hell to make sure that no one hurts someone you love. Red Lotus wouldn’t do that and you know it! That’s the proof you are not her” Jiwoo said, wiping away her own tears. Minji stayed silent and nodded her head, hugging her friend closer.

“Thank you, Jiwoo, thank you for all the help. I really needed to hear that” she said, kissing her temple. “You... You should get me back in, or they will get suspicious”

“I told you...you are one of the people I chose as ‘my people’... and I will make sure to help you any chance I get” Jiwoo whispered, kissing Minji’s cheek and picking her up again, to bring her back in. “Minji… never regret what you did today, okay? What you did… saved Siyeon a lot of pain” she whispered.

“I- I won’t... I would do everything for that kid” Minji responded, wanting to hug Jiwoo when a voice interrupted her.

“Ah there she is, my beautiful Red Lotus” Nox laughed, clapping his hands and approaching her.

Jiwoo was about to let go of Minji when Nox shook his head. 

“You are coming with us, I won’t carry her myself till the training room” he laughed. “You should feel honoured, guard! You are carrying the weapon that will bring us to victory”

“I do feel honoured, sir and I’ll gladly carry her for you. Lead the way, sir” Jiwoo responded with her best fake smile, happy that she could at least stay with Minji until the training room.

Nox started walking towards the training room and Minji wrapped her arms around Jiwoo’s neck, resting her head on the older vampire’s shoulder. 

“I choose you too, as one of my people” Minji whispered so faintly that only Jiwoo could hear that.

The woman nodded and smiled at her, hoping that Minji would get through all of this. When they arrived at the training room she put Minji down, knowing she would be training here for the next few hours.

“Thank you” Minji said with a smile and Nox scoffed. 

“You shouldn’t thank the guards, this is their job, isn’t it?” he asked and Jiwoo nodded her head, bowing to both of them. “They are paid to carry you around and they are even paid to die for you, if it’s required to” he smirked and Jiwoo nodded her head again.

“I would die for her, sir” she reassured, looking at Minji and bowing her head again and waiting for permission to leave.

"That's what I like to hear. Now leave us alone, please. Our Jiu has work to do" he asked, pointing at the door.

Jiwoo bowed again and turned around, walking out of the door. Minji mentally thanked the girl for everything and she tried her best to be stable on her feet as she knew she was going to start the training in a few minutes.

-=-

A few hours later Minji was finally allowed to go back to the dorm, even later than usual since she was late this morning and Nox kept his promise of letting her stay longer. She felt really bad that she couldn't live up to the promise she made with Siyeon and wanted to go apologize to her as soon as possible.

She walked into the dormitory but she couldn’t find Siyeon anywhere. She tried to walk to the dining room, where they usually went to drink at lunch time and dinner time, but she wasn’t there. As last resort she walked into the common living room, where they usually spent the little free time they had. No one was there at night time because everyone was so tired of training that they went straight to bed after dinner.

When she opened the door, kind of scared that she wouldn't be there she let out a sigh of relief when she saw a small girl asleep on the couch and judging by her sharp jawline, that definitely was Siyeon.

She sat down on the side of the couch and gently shook Siyeon’s shoulder.

“Hey, kid… I’m home” she whispered, kissing the younger vampire’s cheek. Siyeon opened her eyes and pouted a little, pushing Minji away.

“You promised you would be home for dinner… I came here when the moon was high already and you weren’t home yet” she protested.

"I'm really sorry, Singnie, they wouldn't let me go. I begged them to let me go earlier because I really wanted to be here with you but... they didn't listen to me" Minji explained.

“What is the big deal with this training? Do they die if you come home 30 minutes earlier than usual for one day?” Siyeon protested, trying to turn around and involuntarily lifting up Minji’s shirt with her arm, revealing a big bruise and a lot of cuts. “W- What are those?” Siyeon whisper-yelled, quickly sitting up on the couch, widening her eyes.

Minji pulled her shirt back down and smiled.

"Those are nothing to worry about, we just trained a little and someone accidentally injured me" the older vampire said, not wanting to worry the girl and not wanting her to get involved.

“Those… Those are not accidental injuries, Minji” Siyeon said, standing up. “Let me see” she said in a cold tone, not wanting Minji to refuse. When Minji didn’t move she raised her chin “I said let me see, Minji!”

"Singnie, it's okay. I'm home now, later than I promised but I'm here. We can just go to bed an-" Minji tried to calm her down but Siyeon wasn't having it.

"Let. Me. See!" She yelled, grabbing Minji's shirt and trying to lift it up.

The older vampire tried to stop her, but Siyeon simply tore her shirt apart.

“Minji…” she whispered, making the girl stand up and trailing her fingers on her wounds. “W-Why? Why do you keep doing this training? What… What are they doing to you?” she whispered as tears started running down her cheeks.

"Singnie, don't worry. It's not as bad as it seems. I'm doing this training for us, for our clan. It's okay" Minji tried to say but Siyeon obviously didn't believe her.

“Stop” the younger vampire cried “Please stop lying to me!” she pleaded, sitting down on the couch and pulling down Minji beside her. “Lay down, I’ll treat those” she whispered.

"Fine... I won't lie to you but... I can't tell you the truth either" Minji argued, lying down on the couch.

“Why?” Siyeon whispered “Why can’t you tell me the truth?” Siyeon asked, sitting beside Minji and kissing the wounds on her belly and on her waist. “Don’t you trust me, Minji?”

"Of course I trust you, Singnie. It's just... if I tell you the truth... you would be in... danger and I don't want that. Please understand" Minji pleaded, squirming a little every time Siyeon's lips touched her skin.

“Does it hurt? When I kiss you?” Siyeon whispered, looking up at Minji. “And I… I don’t understand Minji, I really don’t. You have the right to protect me but I don’t have the right to protect you? You… Look here! You are in danger as well and… you are not letting me help you!” Siyeon protested.

"I'm older than you and you went through enough already, so just trust me on this, please" Minji sighed "And it hurts a little but... it also feels nice"

“Why are they not healing yet?” Siyeon asked, looking at the wounds. “This one looks old but… why isn’t it healed yet? Are you drinking enough blood?” she worriedly asked. “I’ll go take some of it for you!” she said, trying to stand up.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's normal. The wound just looks old but it's not that old. It will heal just fine" the older vampire lied, combing Siyeon's hair.

Siyeon pushed Minji’s hand away.

“You said you would stop lying to me!” she whispered “I know what an old wound looks like and I’m a vampire as well, I know that should be healed already” she cried, putting some distance between them.

"Singnie... I really can't answer your questions. I can't put you in danger by getting involved so please... please stay out of it?" The taller vampire asked.

Siyeon shook her head, looking to the other side

“The truth is that you don’t trust me enough” she whispered, not wanting to look at Minji. “I-... I want to know what is happening to you”

"Ever since we became friends I never trusted someone as much as you so, please don't say that! And I know you want to but I can't! I can't tell you, Singnie..." she sighed.

Siyeon sighed, placing her arm in front of Minji’s face.

“Drink from me” she whispered. “You don’t want to tell me the truth but I can see you are not feeding yourself. So please… drink… so these wounds can heal and you… you won’t feel pain anymore” she whispered as even more tears ran down her face.

"Hey, my wolf" Minji whispered, cupping her cheek and wiping some tears away. "I'm not going to drink from you. You're 19 and I'm not in pain, really. Not anymore"

Siyeon understood that asking politely wasn’t getting her anywhere and she desperately wanted to help the older vampire. 

“If you don’t drink from me now, I promise you I won’t talk to you ever again, Minji” she threatened, still crying. “Drink” she repeated, placing her wrist on Minji’s lips.

"Okay, I'll drink... but only because I'm not going to lose you, ever. But not from your little wrist, wolf" Minji sighed.

“Where then? Is this an excuse not to drink?” Siyeon argued, but Minji shook her head.

“The wrist is too visible, I need to drink from a spot no one can see, like your shoulder or the base of your neck” Minji explained.

The younger vampire nodded and took off her shirt and pointed at the base of her neck.

"Here, drink from me here. And take as much as you want" Siyeon whispered

“Is this the first time someone drinks from you, Singnie?” Minji asked, cupping her cheek.

"It is but don't worry, I'm okay if it's you. I'm not scared" the younger vampire smiled "Just do it"

Minji nodded, pulling Siyeon closer and placing her lips on her skin. The problem with vampires was that there was no way to drink from someone without making that person feel something. It was either pain or pleasure. The only thing she could do was try to make the pleasure as minimal as she could, just like she did with Jiwoo all the times she drank from her.

She slowly and carefully pierced Siyeon's skin, putting her hands on the girl's back to soothe her since she winced a little from the pain. She waited a bit to start drinking to let her get used to it, before she started taking a few small sips of blood.

Siyeon instinctively brought her hands on Minji’s waist, shutting her eyes closed. 

“I-... I thought I would feel pain” she whispered, but not she wasn’t only not feeling any pain... this was enjoyable even.

"We can... bite for two goals... pain or pleasure... of course I chose... the latter but I'm keeping it... to a minimum" Minji answered against Siyeon's skin.

Siyeon brought Minji even closer and she wondered how no one told her anything about that yet. But Minji was right, she was 19 and she wasn’t supposed to allow people to drink from her. But Minji was clearly starving and she couldn’t allow that.

"Are you feeling a bit better already, Minji? You can just keep going, it doesn't hurt! It feels... good even" she whispered.

“I know… it does, but I’m still… drinking your blood” Minji whispered, taking another long sip before detaching herself from Siyeon’s neck. “If I kept going, you would pass out”

"You can make me pass out if it makes you feel better. You know that I want you to be okay"

“I would never do that” Minji replied, cleaning her lips with the back of her hand and shaking her head.

“But I want to protect you, Minji. And I won’t drop the subject this time… I need to know what they are doing to you” the younger vampire whispered, cupping Minji’s cheek and locking eyes with her.

"I know you want to, but you can't. Not from this. And I can't tell you, Singnie. I just can't" the older vampire sighed, hoping that she would drop it already.

“I will come with you tomorrow then” Siyeon stated “I’ll talk with them myself and I will… I will tell them that you are not doing this stupid training anymore, because it’s hurting you way too much!” Siyeon yelled, letting go of the anger she was feeling.

"No! God, no! Please, please don't do that! They can't see you! Singnie, please, listen to me" Minji panicked.

“Why? Why are you afraid that they could see me? I want them to!” Siyeon explained, cupping Minji’s face “I want them to see that you are not alone and that they can’t do this to you! I… I don’t want you to be hurt! So I’m coming with you tomorrow and you can’t stop me” Siyeon made up her mind, looking in Minji’s eyes.

"They would hurt you too, Siyeon. And that would hurt me more than any wound on my body. So just listen to me and don't be stupid" the older girl pleaded.

“I’m not being stupid. I just want to protect you as you protect me. I might be younger than you but… it doesn’t… it doesn’t mean I love you less than you love me!” Siyeon cried, still looking in Minji’s eyes “And I will protect you, no matter what”

"Singnie, hey... don't please. Just don't I'm begging you" Minji said, leaning a bit closer to the younger vampire. "Just, trust me" she whispered, leaning even closer.

Siyeon tried to reply but seeing Minji leaning closer did something to her. They were used to proximity because they slept together basically every night and they cuddled a lot. But this was different. This was another kind of proximity. She looked in Minji’s eyes and she couldn’t say anything.

"You trust me, right wolf? Well, if you do, then... let me protect you" Minji whispered faintly.

Siyeon wanted to reply once again, but she couldn’t find anything to say and she couldn’t think about anything in general. She was completely lost in Minji’s eyes and the older vampire was so close… so close that Siyeon could feel Minji’s breath on her lips.

"I know you want to know what's going on, but I'm protecting you and taking you under my wings" she whispered before finally closing the distance.

Siyeon closed her eyes, feeling Minji’s lips on hers. No one ever kissed her before and she was scared she would mess this up. But as soon as the older vampire started moving her lips against hers, Siyeon realised that she was doing the same thing without even thinking about it. She pulled Minji closer, melting into the kiss.

Minji brought her hands behind Siyeon's head, softly combing her hair as she kept kissing her for a few moments before pulling back.

"Just... be here for me... every night. I need you to... get through my days... but just trust me" she whispered.

Siyeon sighed, cupping Minji’s cheek.

“If I trust you… and I promise you I won’t ask anything more… about the training… I want you to promise me… something as well” Siyeon whispered, a little bit out of breath.

"Yes, Singnie? What is it... you want me to promise you" the older girl whispered back with a little smile.

“Promise me that you… will come back to me every single night” Siyeon whispered “And that you won’t lie to me. I won’t ask you anything but… don’t tell me you are fine. Just… be honest and tell me how you are feeling” she pleaded, kissing Minji’s cheek, not knowing what their previous kiss meant and if she was allowed to do that again.

"I promise you! I'll not lie to you, I'll come back to you every night and I'll tell you if I'm not okay" she responded with a smile. "And come here you" she added, softly kissing Siyeon's lips.

Minji smiled into the kiss, enjoying it for a few moments, before pulling back.

“Minji… w-why did you kiss me?” she whispered, caressing the older vampire’s cheek.

"To show you I care about you. That I find comfort in you, Singnie. I should've asked if that was okay"

Siyeon shook her head with a smile.

“I-... I liked it” she admitted shyly. “And can I… can I kiss you every time I need to feel that you care about me?” the younger vampire asked, daring to look up in Minji’s eyes.

"You can! You can kiss me any time you need it. Let's see it as a way to feel bonded, wolf" Minji smiled.

“Do you promise me that you won’t change your mind? Can I do it for the rest of our eternity together?” Siyeon whispered with a shy smile.

"I promise you that we can do it whenever you want to. Eternity is long of course but for now, yes, for eternity" the older one answered.

"Can we… Go to bed and talk there a little bit more? I don't feel like sleeping yet" Siyeon asked, suddenly changing her mind. "I-... Nevermind, forget I said that. You… you had a really tough day and you need to sleep! Let's go" she said, standing up and holding her hand out for Minji.

The vampire gladly accepted her hand and stood up as well, grabbing her damaged shirt and putting it on.

"Let's go to our room but... we're talking. We're not sleeping" she stated, knowing that there was something Siyeon wanted to talk about.

Siyeon shook her head, grabbing Minji's hand and running towards their dormitory. They entered slowly, careful not to wake up anyone else. 

"Good night, Minji" the younger vampire whispered, starting to climb to her top bunk.

"You stubborn vampire" Minji sighed, also climbing to Siyeon's top bunk. "You're talking to me, whether you want to or not"

"But Minji… tomorrow you will have to wake up really early and it's already late" Siyeon whispered, looking at the vampire who was climbing on her top bunk as well.

"I don't need that much sleep anyway, I can function just fine. Besides, knowing there is something you wanted to talk about wouldn't let me sleep anyway" she stated.

"There was nothing specific I wanted to talk about… I- I don't know. I just feel like I need to spend time with you" Siyeon admitted "I barely see you anymore and… I miss all the time we used to spend together"

"I'm here now, Singnie. And I will be, every night, just like I promised you" Minji smiled.

Siyeon laid down and as soon as Minji laid down as well, she pulled the blankets on top of them and looked at the older vampire. 

"Do you want me… to hug you to sleep t-tonight?" She whispered. "Maybe… Maybe I can protect you at least in your dreams" she whispered weakly.

"I would not let you go to sleep unless you hug me" the older vampire chuckled, kissing the top of her head and turning around to face her.

Siyeon hugged Minji by the waist and pulled her a little bit closer. She looked in the older vampire's eyes and she cupped her cheek, while her gaze suddenly fixed itself on Minji's lips. She knew the older vampire told her that she was allowed to… but she never started a kiss and she didn't know if she should, if she could or if she was able to.

"What are you thinking about, Singnie?" The older girl suddenly asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Siyeon's ear. "You look... deep in thought?"

"I-... I want to kiss you" Siyeon admitted, locking eyes with Minji.

"What's holding you back? I told you that you could right?"

"I want to k-kiss you l-like… Felix and Jiwoo kiss" Siyeon whispered, hoping that Minji understood what she meant and that she wouldn't find it weird.

"Siyeon, you don't have to ask me. But can I ask why? I don't find it weird but, was the other one not enough to reassure you?" Minji asked.

Siyeon shook her head, putting some distance between them. This was wrong. Her heart was bursting in her chest and Minji's wasn't. It wasn't beating at a normal speed… but it wasn't that fast either. 

"N-No it… it was enough. I'm sorry I-..." Siyeon panicked, turning around in her bed and hugging the pillow with her arms, trying to steady her heartbeat because she knew Minji could hear it.

"Singnie, turn around" Minji said, tapping the girl's shoulder. Siyeon sighed and did as she was asked.

"Wha-" she tried to ask when she was silenced by Minji's lips on hers.

Siyeon tried to pull back, feeling her heart beating way too fast, but she couldn't. She melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Minji's body and pulling her impossibly closer.

"So you want a Felix and Jiwoo kiss?" Minji asked again, just to make sure Siyeon was fully okay with this.

"I-... If you… if you want it too" Siyeon whispered, not removing her arms wrong Minji's waist.

"Come here, Singnie" Minji said with a smile, pulling Siyeon closer and tilting her head a little bit.

The younger vampire looked in Minji's eyes and she decided that she would be the one to start this kiss… she was the one who wanted to kiss Minji like that… and it was only right that she was the one to do it. She cupped Minji's cheeks and she crashed her lips on the older vampire's ones.

Minji met her movements and let Siyeon lead. She was the one who needed this to be sure they were bonded so she needed to take what she wanted.

Siyeon thought back and when she saw Felix and Jiwoo kiss like this. She envied them so much because they had found the person they were supposed to be with at such a young age and it was really rare. She loved to look at them together because it made her heart feel full. She gently bit Minji's lower lip and she hoped this would work and not feel weird.

Minji smiled and slowly parted her lips a little bit tilting her head a bit to make it easier for the younger girl. She probably never did this so she needed to take time to adjust.

The younger vampire slowly slipped her tongue between Minji's lips, not really knowing what to do after that. She instinctively pulled Minji's face closer, deepening the kiss and poking Minji's tongue with her own.

Minji poker Siyeon's tongue back in return and she saw that that surprised the younger girl a little since she jumped back, making the older vampire chuckle.

"W- What… what were you doing?" Siyeon stuttered, clenching her fist on Minji's shirt, blushing madly.

"What do you mean? I was just returning the poke" Minji smiled. "How else do you want to kiss like them? Did you find it weird?"

"N-No I just… Can I try again?" Siyeon whispered, leaning closer again.

"Siyeon, stop asking! Silly vampire" the older girl said, shaking her head and kissing Siyeon again. "Go on"

The younger vampire pulled Minji closer, making them roll a little so that Minji was on top of her. Siyeon deepened the kiss and bit Minji's lower lip again, slipping the tongue in as soon as the older vampire parted lips. This time she tried to wrap her tongue around Minji's one, not feeling surprised when the older vampire's tongue started moving as well.

She relaxed into the feeling and let her tongue dance with Minji's one. It honestly felt amazing and she really wanted more of this.

After a few more moments she pulled back, locking eyes with Minji and waiting for her to say something about the kiss. Did Minji feel the same way she did?"

"How was that? Was that what you expected and wanted it to be?" The older vampire asked, caressing Siyeon's cheek with a big smile.

"I want you to answer first" Siyeon whispered, looking at Minji's eyes with an unreadable expression. 

"I liked it! And I think it's funny the way you kiss. It's cute how uncertain you are, but that's not a bad thing at all"

"Did you… kiss like this w-with someone else?" Siyeon dared to ask in a low voice.

"I think I did once when I was... 16? But it didn't mean much and I mean... the guy sucked" she chuckled.

Siyeon chuckled as well, cupping Minji's cheek

"So… I'm the best one you kissed for now?" She said with a smile.

"Exactly! So come on, your turn to answer now, wolf" Minji said, poking her nose.

"I-... It wasn't as good as I expected it to be" Siyeon whispered and Minji mouthed a 'oh' looking disappointed and a little bit sad. "It was a lot better than I expected it to be. I-... I loved it" she said with a huge smile.

"I'm happy you did then. Would you want to do it again? Oh and also, why did you put me on top?"

"I would love to do it again" Siyeon admitted " And... I… I don't know. I just felt like doing that, I guess. It made me feel… protected and y-... yours" Siyeon whispered, looking away.

"No need to worry about being mine, Singnie. You will always be my wolf" Minji chuckled, nudging Siyeon's head with her own like a cat.

"What are y-you doing?" Siyeon chuckled. "I'm a wolf, not a cat!" she protested, laughing.

"Whatever, just... maybe I need to kiss you again? Since I made you worry about me?"

"You really want to?" Siyeon asked, widening her eyes and wrapping her arms around Minji's waist again.

"Unless you don't? But I could get used to kissing you if it makes us feel bonded. We will never be separated, and I will always make sure you're safe" Minji smiled "So go on, kiss me"

Siyeon smiled widely, pulling Minji closer and kissing her again. This time the older vampire wasn't hovering over her, she laid her body on Siyeon's to feel closer to her.

The younger girl couldn't help but move her hands, over Minji's back, over her butt, back up over her back to settle on her shoulders.

When Siyeon's hands wandered over her body, Minji couldn't help but let out a low growl and Siyeon loved that sound. She still couldn't believe that this was happening.

"What are you growling for, Minji?" She dared to ask, looking her in the eyes.

"You make me growl a little and suddenly you act sassy?" Minji teased, kissing Siyeon's lips again.

"I'm just asking why you growled, nothing more, nothing less" Siyeon played along with a little innocent smile.

"Your hands made me growl" Minji admitted "But enough talking… we can either kiss or go to sleep. You choose" she teased.

"Kiss" the youngest girl responded, crashing her lips on Minji's and letting her hands run over her back again, searching for the hem of her shirt.

Minji melted into the kiss, cupping Siyeon's cheek with one hand and her shoulder with the other one, loving the feeling of Siyeon's hands on her back.

When she finally found the hem of Minji's shirt she slipped her both hands under it to feel her perfect skin, letting her cold hands explore her back freely.

Minji shivered a little when she felt Siyeon's cold hands on her skin and she honestly didn't expect that. Siyeon was never that bold but Minji couldn't really complain. 

"What are you doing with your hands, Singnie? I don't think that's kissing right?" She teased, and when Siyeon tried to pull them back she stopped her.

"I didn't say I don't like it" Minji whispered, caressing Siyeon's cheek. "But… we are stopping here… for tonight" she added with a little smirk. 

"But I don't want to! And what do you mean for tonight?" The 19 year old pouted, really cutely.

"I mean what I said" Minji chuckled "We need to stop here" she replied, caressing Minji's cheek "But… this isn't the last time we are doing this… right?"

"No, no, I like this. Whatever it is we are doing? Do you know?" Siyeon chuckled.

"Are you asking me if I know what we are doing?" Minji chuckled, locking eyes with Siyeon.

"No! I'm asking if you know what we are! Sorry, wrong wording" Siyeon blushed.

Minji nodded with a smile, laying down beside Siyeon, making the younger vampire face her.

"I know what we are. We are soulmates, Singnie" she whispered. "Do you know what that means?"

"I... I don't. Can you please explain that to me? It sounds nice though" she smiled happily.

"It means that we are partners, not for life but for eternity. We… we are connected, we are bonded on a different level of anybody else. It means that I will always be there for you, no matter what, I will protect you and I will love you… for eternity" Minji explained, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"That sounds perfect... I like that! I will also always love and protect you" Siyeon nodded, knowing she meant friendly kind of love.

Minji was about to say something, when she heard someone walk in the dormitory with some heavy steps and she knew it was someone meant to check on them. She quickly put her hand on Siyeon's mouth and she tried her best not to move.

She knew that if they were to get caught in this position that it could be bad. Because of the position itself and because of how late it was at night.

Minji saw the fear in Siyeon's eyes so she gave her a little smile trying to reassure her. She started to get really scared when she noticed that this vampire was walking right towards their beds. She hugged Siyeon closer, letting the girl hide her face in the crook of her neck. A female vampire Minji recognised as one of the members of the council walked right to their beds and started to rummage through Siyeon's stuff, taking something that could be only hers and Minji knew they were looking for proof to show her.

Siyeon tried to look to the side to see what was happening but Minji prevented her from doing that, lightly shaking her head.

As soon as the female vampire found what she needed, she walked out of the room and Minji let out a sigh of relief. 

"What were t-they doing here?" Siyeon asked worriedly.

"They... that's the danger I talked about. So please promise me you won't do anything stupid, Singnie" Minji worried.

"Were they… looking for me?" Siyeon asked, snuggling closer to Minji.

"They weren't looking for you... they took something from your stuff to show me that they know you later. They will use it to threaten me but don't worry about that"

,"What do you mean wi-" Siyeon tried to say, but Minji shook her head. She didn't want Siyeon to know they were using her to make her give up. She couldn't let Siyeon know that she would have to surrender to Red Lotus because they would hurt Siyeon if she wouldn't. 

"Singnie, let's sleep now" Minji whispered, hugging the younger vampire closer, as tightly as she could.

"Okay, thank you for today... I will always be here at your side I... I promise" Siyeon said with a yawn. It was obvious the girl was sleepy.

"I will be at your side too, forever… I promise" she whispered, noticing that the younger vampire was basically already asleep. Minji smiled, caressing her cheek and pulling her even closer. "You are the person I chose and you are my priority" she whispered, remembering Jiwoo's words. "I'll find a way for us, a way to escape this place, a way to keep you safe and I don't care what I have to do to achieve that. Even if this village has to burn" she finished, before closing her eyes and hugging Siyeon close.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please let us know what you thought of this chapter since we put a lot of effort into the backstory. Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: What did you think of Yubin's 'Rockabye' cover?

Authors' answer: She once again proved that everyone in Dreamcatcher can do anything, sing, rap or dance. To describe it in short? A sweet angel with an angelic voice


	56. Red Lotus part 2

A year and a half later

Minji opened her eyes after a nearly sleepless night, rolling in the bed and involuntarily colliding with Siyeon’s body. The younger vampire whined a little, but she didn’t wake up, so Minii wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s naked body and pulled her closer, letting the younger vampire rest her head on the crook of her neck. Minji sighed, knowing that probably today everything was going to change.

Every day she felt a piece of herself fading away, eaten by Red Lotus and she had enough of that. She needed to do something, something drastic. She only had a few people in the village she actually cared for, that cared for her. All the rest were meager vampires, turning a blind eye to the clan's insanity and that had to change.

She combed Siyeon’s hair and sighed. The younger vampire was trying her best to help her and Minji could see that. Siyeon was always ready to cheer her up, to treat her wounds whenever she needed to. In the last year Siyeon started to understand how things worked in the village. Minji didn’t tell her anything, but Siyeon was spending a lot of time with Jiwoo and with her help she usually stole some blood bags for Minji and when the older vampire came back home during the night, there was always blood ready for her.

They had spent a few months apart when the clan split them up and that was a bad period in Minji's life. They did it because they thought the younger girl was a distraction for Minji, but when they noticed that 'their Red Lotus' trained even worse than before and with a lot of Minji's demands, they put them back together and even gave them their own room.

Their relationship had grown stronger in the last year and now Siyeon was a lot more mature than she was before. After they moved her, she realized that the Council was constantly keeping an eye on them and she decided that, as Jiwoo always said, they had to learn how to play this game. The younger vampire shifted a little in Minji’s arms and she slowly opened her eyes, noticing that the other vampire was already awake.

"Hey, you" Siyeon whispered in her sleepy voice, yawning shortly after. "Awake already?"

Minji nodded, kissing Siyeon’s forehead and giving her a sweet smile

“Yeah, I just woke up” she replied, combing her hair.

"I thought you would be pretty sleepy after yesterday. Your day seemed tiring and what we did certainly didn't help" the younger girl smiled.

“I am tired” Minji admitted with a chuckle “But thoughts are keeping me up” she admitted.

"What are you thinking about? Can I know?" Siyeon smiled, caressing Siyeon's cheek. "Or do I need to convince you?"

“You can try to convince me, if you want” Minji teased “But I’m pretty sure you will fail”

"Really? Are you now?" Siyeon whispered, leaning closer towards Minji's lips and giving them a little lick.

“Uhm.. yeah I am” Minji whispered, pulling Siyeon closer “Make me change my mind”

"I'm doing my best!" The younger girl groaned, rolling on top of Minji's body and biting her friend's bottom lip.

“Is this your best? Really?” Minji chuckled, rolling them over and hovering over her, teasingly.

"Why are you being so difficult? Just let me kiss you and convince you, Minji!" The youngest girl whined being all cute.

“Because, no matter what you do… I won’t tell you” Minji admitted with an apologetic smile “And I have to go” she whispered.

"Fine, let me get up then" Siyeon sighed, pushing Minji off and sitting up in the bed and standing up to stretch a little.

“What are you doing? I’m the one who has to leave. Your training starts later” Minji protested, tilting her head.

"I'm getting up, you have to go, so there is no use to stay in bed and talk more right? I'll go keep myself busy, I'm awake anyways"

“Hey” Minji whispered, pulling Siyeon back by the wrist “What’s wrong? You… are acting weird” she said worriedly.

"I feel like I'm losing you, Minji. Every day you seem a bit... less you? I don't know what's happening" the younger vampire admitted.

Minji sighed and dropped her head, fixing her gaze on the sheets. She hoped Siyeon wouldn’t notice this but… she felt less herself too. She was losing herself and she didn’t know how to prevent that from happening. 

“I’m sorry” the older vampire whispered weakly

"Do you even know why you are saying sorry? You're acting more distant, you are looking worried, hell, yesterday you asked me to pack my most important stuff 'just in case something happened'" Siyeon said, raising her voice a little.

Minji knew she couldn’t let feelings take over, she had to be strong and she had to...be distant for a little longer.

“I know what I asked you to do. And if… if I’m not home at the usual time tonight, you have to go find Jiwoo” Minji stated, standing up and starting to dress herself.

"What? Why? It's normal for you to be late! You know I'll always wait for you even if you take 2 hours longer" Siyeon argued.

“Just do as I said, Siyeon” Minji cut short “If I’m not home when the moon reaches that” she explained, pointing at the branch they used as a time reference “You go find Jiwoo! Am I being clear?” she added, glaring at Siyeon.

"Yes, you are, captain. I'll do what you say with no explanation whatsoever, yet again" The smaller girl said with a sigh.

Minji ignored the comment even though she felt bad. She knew Siyeon deserved an explanation, but she couldn’t tell her the truth because she knew she would try to stop her. 

“Thank you” she just replied, starting to pack her stuff. Siyeon didn't say anything as she dressed herself as well, looking outside to see the sun starting to rise.

"I'll see you tonight, Singnie" Minji said as she opened the door of their room.

“Wait” Siyeon whispered, turning towards Minji. The older girl stopped with the door half opened and she turned around to see Siyeon slowly walking towards her. She wrapped her arms around Minji’s waist and she hugged her tightly. “Don’t do anything stupid” she whispered.

"I won't! Today, I promise you that I'll only be smart" Minji replied, determined to do what she planned to do for a long time now.

Siyeon nodded, cupping Minji’s cheeks and kissing her lips for a couple of seconds, before stepping back. “I’ll see you tonight” she said with a little smile.

"See you" Minji responded with a little nod before closing the door and heading for the exit. Only a few more hours before she would let all hell break loose.

As soon as she walked out she was greeted by a familiar smile

“Good morning, Jiu” Felix said, making a weird expression at the ‘Jiu’, because he wasn’t used to call her that, but he was almost caught calling her ‘Minji’ and he couldn’t risk it.

"Morning Felix, how was your night?" Minji asked with a little smile.

“That’s a weird question, but it was amazing” he said with a little smirk “How was yours?” he asked curiously.

"Even more amazing than yours" the black haired vampire responded with a chuckle.

“Ah, I wouldn’t know about that” he chuckled, nudging Minji’s arm. “My girlfriend is the best” 

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Minji asked, faking that she was disgusted.

“Nah, you probably don’t want to know” he laughed. Minji shook her head with a smile and Felix nudged her arm again “Hey… how are you feeling?” he asked with an apologetic smile.

"Not too great but that's nothing new. At least you, Jiwoo and Siyeon make my days better"

“You make our days better too” he said, nodding “You know, before you, I had to escort around a beautiful but really snobby vampire girl. God I wish I could have slapped her” he laughed, trying to make Minji laugh as well.

"And I'm not beautiful enough for you?" Minji chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

“You are more beautiful than her, actually. The difference is that I don’t want to slap you” he chuckled, shaking his head.

"At least not my cheek you mean?" Minji smirked, laughing out loud after "Sorry, that's maybe a bit too weird"

“You know what wouldn’t be weird? To see Jiwoo slap the both of us after this conversation!” he laughed. 

"I wouldn't mind that" the vampire chuckled, nudging Felix's side. "Come on, big boy, you and her are perfect together. I can tease right?"

“Of course we are perfect together. She’s my one and I had to try and convince her for months” he admitted. “Can you believe it? For 8 months I had to ask her out!” 

"Sometimes you have to work hard for a girl and hey, you can't complain, she's totally worth it"

“I am not complaining because she’s not worth it. I’m complaining because if she had listened to me sooner, we could have gotten together earlier! That stubborn woman” he sighed with a smile.

"You're cute, Felix" Minji laughed, patting his back as they came nearer to the camp.

“This evening you will have to fight in front of the Council again right?” he asked, locking eyes with Minji. “Jiwoo said she had her shift at the arena and that you would be there”

"Yes, I do. I already prepared for it. I'm ready I think" Minji said, suddenly sounding serious.

“Of course you are” he smiled, placing a hand on Minji’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. “I’ll see you later”

"Thanks for the talk Felix" Minji said as she walked towards the camp, looking for her stupid mentor.

“Someone is early” Nox said with a smirk “Glad that after years of training you are learning what ‘being on time’ is”

"I am, sir. I realized that I made grave mistakes any time I wasn't on time. I apologize for that" Minji said with a bow of her head.

“Let me see your wounds” he suddenly said “I have the feeling that they’ll be healed even if you are not having any blood”

"Some healed naturally because of the blood I drank from the people I killed, sir" Minji argued.

“Don’t argue with me and show me the wounds” he cut short, making a step towards Minji.

“Sorry, sir" she bowed her head "Which ones would you like to inspect?"

“The ones from yesterday. You haven’t had any blood yesterday, so they shouldn’t be healed” he hissed.

"But those are mostly on my thighs, sir. Can't you just trust my word?"

“Trust your word?” Nox laughed, shaking his head. “Just show me the wounds before I go take that little friend of yours” he hissed, taking her by the collar.

"Yes... sir" Minji gulped, hating how they still used Siyeon to threaten her. She slowly lowered her pants, showing the wounds while looking away.

“Two of them are almost completely healed” he hissed, pushing her down. “Did someone bring you blood? Or… did you drink from someone? Should we look for marks on Lee Siyeon?” he hissed, bending down.

"No, sir. I promise you I didn't drink from her. I would never. These wounds just weren't as deep" Minji said, rubbing her hand on her thigh.

“You still lie, Jiu” he said, shaking his head. “But I already know the truth. We found the guard who helped you” 

Minji gulped again, trying not to let the surprise show on her face. Did they find out about Jiwoo?!

“We found fresh marks on her shoulder, during the evening shift… and she was working in your area” he added and Minji started to panic. She drank from Jiwoo yesterday. From her shoulder. “She will be punished as she deserved”

"I... I don't know what you are... talking about, sir... and can I cover my wounds... back up?" Minji tried to say in a normal voice.

He nodded his head and turned towards another guard who was standing in front of the door

“Bring the traitor in. So that Jiu can feel guilty for what will happen to her” he said and the guard on the door bowed and walked out.

Minji felt her heart rapidly pounding in her chest. Did she cause Jiwoo's death by drinking from her yesterday? Felix would be devastated! This was all her fucking fault.

The guard walked back in, dragging an unconscious female vampire with blonde hair and dropping her in front of Minji. It wasn’t Jiwoo. 

"This is the traitor who dared to offer her shoulder to you and interrupt our training. Isn't that right, Jiu?" Nox growled, glaring at her.

Minji bowed her head

“I apologize. She offered her blood to me and I wasn’t strong enough to refuse it” she lied. She knew she was condemning an innocent woman to death, but she couldn’t risk them to still look for the traitor. She couldn’t risk losing Jiwoo. The black and red haired girl was right… Minji couldn’t save everyone. So she chose her people and she would protect them, at any cost.

"You weren't strong enough to refuse it? That's too bad... Well, let's say she was a kind woman. You can drink from her again" Nox said but the instruction was way too friendly to be from him.

Minji already knew what was coming. She had seen so many things in these last years that nothing could catch her off guard anymore. 

“Does Red Lotus have to drink… all of her blood?” she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Wouldn't that be easy? She doesn't feel guilt. I want you to drink it, as Jiu. Every. Last. Drop" Nox laughed.

Minji felt her body tremble and she really didn’t want to do it. But there was something Nox didn’t understand about her. She wasn’t feeling ‘guilt’ anymore. She pulled the woman closer and let out her fangs. She bit her wrist and started drinking from her. As soon as she started thinking ‘I am killing an innocent woman’... she countered that thought with ‘I’m saving Jiwoo by doing this’.

"Look at how far you've come, my Jiu. Eagerly drinking from a woman who betrayed us" Nox chuckled, combing Minji's hair. "It tastes good right? Blood from our enemies?"

Minji didn’t reply, she just kept drinking without stopping… not even once. She just wanted to get this over with. As soon as she drank the last drop of it, she let go of the woman’s wrist and she let her fangs back in.

"Well done, Jiu" her mentor said, wiping some blood from her mouth with his hand. "Did that taste good?"

“It did, sir” She replied, trying not to look down at the dead vampire. “I apologize for drinking from her yesterday. And I’m ready to start today’s training”

"She offered you her blood, you got it all" Nox said with an evil laugh. "We actually planned to not bring her in while she was unconscious so it would be a little more fun"

“I would have fought her and done the same, sir” she replied, bowing a little and looking at him, waiting for instruction.

"Would you? Because the person that knocked her unconscious is standing right there at my door, Jiu. Why don't you teach him a lesson?"

Minji turned around and looked at the guard at the door before turning back to her mentor.

“No, sir. I killed this woman because she betrayed the clan. The guard at the door did what he was supposed to do...knock out the traitor. I won’t kill a loyal guard, sir” she replied, hoping it was the right answer.

"What a good girl you became, my Jiu. I'm happy you learned that sometimes we have to do what's needed. Even if it's immoral" he smirked.

“I had a great mentor” she lied, bowing before him “Now I know who deserves to live and who doesn’t”

"You'll do great this afternoon before the Council. For now, go train in the training room, I'll see you in the arena later" he dismissed her, patting her head.

Minji nodded and walked to the training room. She trained for a few hours when they decided to give her a 10 minutes break, right after they arrived at the arena. She decided to spend her break in the changing room as always.

She was putting on her boots when she heard a soft knock on the door and shortly after Jiwoo came walking in the room.

"Hey, how are you? Do you need blood?" She whispered.

Minji widened her eyes and sprinted towards the girl, hugging her tightly and falling on the ground with her.

“I thought they caught you” she whispered, not letting go of the older woman.

"What do you mean, you thought they caught me? How would they have caught me?" Jiwoo chuckled, hugging Minji.

“Nox said… he said they caught a female guard who helped me letting me drink from her yesterday” Minji whispered, hiding her face on the older vampire’s shoulder. “I… I was sure it was you. He… he made me kill her, Jiwoo” Minji cried.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm fine. And I'm really sorry, that must have been awful for you" the older woman tried to comfort her, combing her hair.

“It was but… I didn’t care. I was just glad it wasn’t you” Minji cried, hugging the older vampire impossibly closer. 

"Did you at least make it as painless as possible for her?" Jiwoo whispered, really hating what the younger girl had to do from that sick mentor.

Minji nodded on Jiwoo's shoulder “She was unconscious” she whispered “And I… I tried to be as quick as I could” 

"Hey, you did good, Minji. You had no choice" the older woman reassured her, not caring that she had to call her Jiu.

Minji quickly covered her mouth, shaking her head with glassy eyes.

“Don’t call me that! Don’t ask me to drink from you anymore! Don’t… Don’t do anything that you are not supposed to do as a guard! I don’t want you to… to risk your life” Minji cried, but Jiwoo let out a little chuckle.

“Don’t do anything I’m not supposed to do?” she asked “For example… laying on the ground, holding their precious and famous Red Lotus in my arms?” she asked with a smile, kissing Minji’s head.

"Don't call me that either, Jiwoo, that thing is not precious" Minji said, a bit upset with her.

“Hey… I said ‘their precious Red Lotus’ “ she protested, huggin Minji closer “For me… you are just my precious Minji” she whispered.

"That's... kind" Minji smiled "Do... Do you know what I need to fight today?"

Jiwoo nodded her head, sitting up but still holding Minji in her arms.

“3 Nightshades and 4 deserters” she said “They got scared by something on the field and they tried to run” she explained.

"Seems like that's the new trend huh? Give me more Phantom vampires than Nightshades to fight?" Minji scoffed.

“It looks like it, yes” Jiwoo sighed “People are starting to realise that this war is a lost cause… and they are trying her best to run” 

"Do I fight the Nightshades first? Or our own? And will my dad be here?" Minji asked, confusing Jiwoo as to why she wanted to know that.

“He will be there, he hasn’t missed a fight in months” Jiwoo said. “Why do you ask?"

"You'll see, Jiwoo. Don't worry about it. It means all the sickos are here tonight" Minji smiled.

Jiwoo tilted her head and wanted to ask more about that, when suddenly they heard a noise of steps. The girls quickly stood up and Jiwoo grabbed Minji’s boots, kneeling down in front of her.

“Is she ready?” another guard asked, barging in.

"She is, I'm just tying the laces on her boot and she's ready" Jiwoo replied, looking at the guard and tying her boot.

“Stand up guard, we need to check if you have fresh bite marks. This one tends to snack on guards” he said, stepping in the room and calling another guard.

"Come on, seriously? Didn't you hear? This one drank all the blood out of a guard earlier. Why would she want to drink again? Do you think the boss will like you wasting your time like this?" Jiwoo argued.

“We are following the boss' orders actually, stop making us waste time” the second guard argued.

"Fine, what do you need to check?" The female guard asked with a sigh.

“Everything” one of them replied with a serious expression “She could have bit you anywhere”

Jiwoo shook her head and rolled up her sleeves, pulling her shirt down over her shoulders so they could check her shoulders and neck.

“Remove the shirt, we can’t check anything like this” the second guard hissed, walking closer to Jiwoo and Minji stood up from the wooden stool, walking closer as well, but Jiwoo stopped her with her arm, removing her shirt.

“Here, you can check, you won’t find any fresh bite marks” she said, trying to calm everyone in the room.

"You check the back, I'll check the front" one of the guards said as one of them went to stand behind Jiwoo, checking her back.

They carefully checked every inch of her back, belly, stomach, arms and whatever. Jiwoo was about to put her shirt back on when one of them stopped her.

“Your pants” he said, pointing at them.

"What? Why? Have you ever seen a vampire bite someone's leg to drink?" She asked, a little bit upset at them.

“We have the order to check every inch of your body so stop arguing” one of the guards hissed, taking the shirt from Jiwoo hands and throwing it on the ground “Or we will have more reason to think you are hiding something”. Minji let out a low growl and Jiwoo turned towards her, slowly removing her pants.

“Don’t lose it. I’m fine” Jiwoo whispered so faintly that only Minji could hear her.

"What do you think you're looking at Red Lotus? Get back and let us do our job" the taller guard said, pulling Jiwoo's pants down because it was going too slow.

Jiwoo locked eyes with Minji, begging her not to react, because she could see that she was about to snap. Jiwoo herself wanted to react but she knew she couldn’t. She just had to let them check her body and everything would be fine.

One of them literally grabbed her leg as he started looking at it, both taking a moment to finish their inspection.

They took way more time than necessary to check her body once again. The taller of them trailed two fingers on her collarbone, pointing at a bite mark.

“And this one?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. Jiwoo sighed and shook her head.

“Can’t you see it’s from hours ago? I have a boyfriend, dude. And he bites me” she replied, pushing his hand back.

"Oh the boyfriend bites you does he? Can't he pleasure you another way?" The guy asked with a smirk.

"You did your job, I think it's alright now, no? Why did you even need me to take off my pants to find the mark up here, idiot" she scoffed.

“Yeah that wasn’t necessary, we just wanted to check you out” the second guard laughed, punching the other guard’s arm. “Pretty legs… and lucky boyfriend” he laughed again.

"Fucking perverts" Jiwoo sighed "And yeah, he's lucky but so am I" she added wanting to pull her pants back up.

“I’m sure you could have better, I wouldn’t even need to bite you” the tallest guard smirked, taking Jiwoo by the arm and making her stand up again. That was enough to make Minji lose control. She stepped forward and wrapped her hand on the guard’s neck.

“Let her go or I swear to god I am crushing your neck” she hissed, locking eyes with him.

"I'm getting her mentor, just hold o-" the other one wanted to say, but Jiwoo grabbed him with her free arm, keeping him from leaving.

"Minji what the fuck?" She whisper-yelled.

“No one knows you were here but them right?” Minji asked, crushing the tallest guard’s neck and dropping him on the ground. "And no one is supposed to come in here except for me so... it will take them at least till tomorrow to find the bodies" she added grabbing the other vampire by the collar.

The male guard wanted to call for help but Minji wrapped her hand around his neck.

“You didn’t have… the right… to touch her” she hissed, squeezing more after every word. Jiwoo just stayed silent until she heard his neck snap. Minji also let him fall on the ground and put both bodies in a closet of the dressing room.

"Minji... you didn't have to do that" Jiwoo whispered.

“I did” Minji hissed, turning towards Jiwoo “They were taking advantage of their job to… to treat you inappropriately!” she said angrily.

"I know but... remember what I said? You have to learn how to play this game" Jiwoo responded, dressing back up.

"My time to play this game is over, Jiwoo. I'm ending it" the younger vampire said in a determined voice.

Jiwoo sighed, hoping that Minji wasn’t meaning what she thought. 

“Minji” she whispered, putting her shirt back on and walking closer to the younger vampire.

"You can't change my mind on this, Jiwoo. I'm done. I'm done being their puppet"

“Okay” Jiwoo whispered “I wasn’t trying to change your mind… I just… thank you, for protecting me” she whispered weakly, hugging Minji.

"You helped me out enough, Jiwoo. You made it possible for me to get this far. You, Felix and Singnie. Now it's time for me to do something for all of you" Minji smiled.

“Don’t do anything risky, Minji” Jiwoo said, shaking her head and cupping the younger vampire’s cheeks. “You will already be in trouble with this!” she said, pointing at the wardrobe. “No one knows I am here, but they know you are!”

"They won't get the chance to find them. I promise you. You'll see"

“I trust you, Minji” Jiwoo whispered with a small smile “I always have and I always will” she added, caressing Minji’s cheek. “Now let’s get out of here before someone comes in to check on us”

Minji nodded and walked out of the room with Jiwoo, walking towards the arena door where Nox was waiting for her.

“Here she is, my beautiful Red Lotus” he said with a proud smile, showing her to the members of the Council.

"I'm sorry I took so long, sir. I had trouble with my boots" Minji apologized with a bow.

Nox ignored her words and just showed her the vampires she was supposed to fight today. 

“You will fight them all at the same time. Red Lotus won’t have problems with that” he chuckled and Minji looked on the stands, to see where Jiwoo went. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the girl was high enough not to be touched when she would release hell in the arena.

“I’ll make quick work of it, sir” Minji replied as Nox patted her shoulder.

“And put on a good show, your father is here again to evaluate your progress” he whispered

“He won’t know what he sees. I made immense progress, right sir?” the vampire replied.

"You did make immense progress, yes" Nox nodded his head "And not only in fight, also in loyalty. You used to protest a lot when you had to kill innocent people. Now you just do what I order you to" he said, squeezing her shoulder. "Another couple of months and you would kill that Lee girl if I asked you too"

"Because I realized those people are not innocent, sir. My idea of innocence was not the right one so I'm happy you made me punish them. And you're right. Under your mentorship, I would kill anyone you asked me to in a few more months" Minji said, not really caring about any of it since her training would end tonight.

"Your father will love to hear that, after your fight. Now go, don't make the Council wait. I want Red Lotus to make quick and clean work of it" he said, walking towards the stands.

Minji clenched her fists. Who did that bastard think he is? Thinking he could make Minji kill Siyeon after a few months? Absolute sicko!

She walked into the arena, looking at the 6 vampires in front of them. Two Nightshades and four deserters, just like Jiwoo told her.

She analyzed the situation and saw that one of the deserters had been given a spear. That was just what she needed. The only thing she needed to do was kill the Nightshades and then make it look like she attacked the others. She looked at the stands to spot her father with Nox next to him and the leader of the Council on his regular seat. That was her first target, the man who started this crazy training program.

Minji had no intention of letting Red Lotus free. She would never let her free again. She quickly sprinted towards the two Nightshades, attacking the closest one. He tried to dodge her attack, but she was way too fast for him. Her sharp nails slashed his throat open, making blood gush out as his lifeless body fell on the floor. One down, one to go. She snapped her head towards the other Nightshade and growled, sprinting towards him, grabbing his neck while running and slamming him against one of the walls of the arena.

Somehow he was still alive and he tried to stop her, clenching his hands on her arms, but she just pushed him harder against the wall until his neck broke. She let go of the lifeless body and turned around, running towards the first deserter. She quickly pushed she woman to the ground and bent down

"I won't kill you, pretend to be dead" she whispered faintly as Minji clenched her hand on her neck, squeezing a little.

"What do you mean? They aren't dumb, you monster" the woman whisper-yelled back, kicking Minji's stomach to make her get off.

"I will destroy the Council" Minji whispered again, slamming her on the ground again "pretend to be dead until I can get to the spear" she tried once again.

"You're mental" the woman said, trying again to get her off when Minji just growled at her.

"Pretend to be fucking dead or I'll kill you for real, idiot" she hissed.

The woman locked eyes with Minji and nodded her head, weakly. Minji slammed her down one last time and the woman dropped her arms to the ground, not moving.

The black haired vampire stood up and looked towards the stands to see Nox giving her a strange look, pointing at her hair. It was obvious what he wanted but she wasn't going to give in.

She walked to the next deserter, sparring with him for a couple of seconds, before knocking him down and saying the same thing she said to the woman earlier.

The man complied to her request and faked that he was dead. Minji did the exact same thing with the third one before walking to the guy with the spear. She could see the disapproving looks from the stands because she wasn't letting 'her' out.

She ran to the last standing vampire and hit his legs, making him fall. She bent down, fighting with him who was trying to stop her with the handle of the spear.

"Let me take this" she whispered "listen to their heartbeats, they're alive. And the Council will find out soon. Act dead" she whispered again.

The man nodded his head laying down on the ground. Minji took the spear out of his hands and it looked like she was going to stab it through his chest. But when she lifted the spear she suddenly turned around and hurled it towards the stands, piercing right through the Council leader's heart.

After a few seconds of silence and confusion, it was chaos. 10 guards started running towards her in the arena, while other 15 tried to keep the Council's members safe. Her father and Nox glared at her and they whispered something to three guards near them. Minji listened carefully and a shiver ran up to her spine when she realized what they said.

"Go take Lee Siyeon and bring her here. She will pay the price of her actions"

She looked around to see where Jiwoo was stationed to call for her help but she already saw the vampire running out of the arena. Now all Minji had to do was stay alive and get the fuck out of there.

She killed the 10 guards without any problems but she knew that was not the real challenge. She had two targets. Her father and Nox.

She ran towards the stands and jumped in them to search for any remaining members but of course they already evacuated them. The girl growled and took the spear out of the dead council member, just to have a weapon with her.

She saw her father and Nox escorted out by 5 guards and she realized that not only three guards went to find Siyeon. Minji trusted Jiwoo, but she was alone and they were too many. She had to end this quickly and go find her and Siyeon.

She aimed the spear at her father and hurled it towards him, hoping to hit his chest but unfortunately only hitting his leg making him fall down on the ground with a loud groan. He reached his hand out towards Nox to help him, but her mentor just ignored the leader's cries and left him there on the ground.

"Nox! You fucking son of a bitch, get back here" her father yelled, as Minji jumped down to approach him.

"Hi dad" she growled, taking the spear out of his leg and pointing it at his neck. "You always told me that it's important to have powerful friends" she said, pointing at Nox who was running away "I chose to have loyal ones" she yelled at him.

"Jiu, don't do this. I'm your father. I'm so proud of you, how strong you became" the man said but Minji spat in his face.

"You're a pathetic loser, using his own daughter as a weapon. Where was your sense of sympathy when you forced me to do this training? When you threatened me with Siyeon's life?"

"I was just trying to make you stronger! That girl is holding you back, don't you see? You could be the strongest vampire alive" he tried to say when Minji pushed the spear on his neck, just enough to make him bleed. 

"She's holding me back?" Minji laughed "She's the reason why I'm burning the entire village. She's the reason why I haven't lost myself" she yelled.

"You're not that stupid, Jiu, you won't give up everything you know for a simple girl! Don't you see that you're giving up this entire clan!"

"This is not my clan" Minji hissed "You sold me to the Council and you let them do this to me! I won't fight for the clan" she yelled, pushing the spear a little bit more. "Someone told me: choose your people and fight for them. Well… I did… and you are not my people" she yelled once again.

"Jiu! I don't know what you're thinking but why? Why are you killing your kind to save that Lee girl? That's insane! We could've won the war with you" the man tried to manipulate her.

"It's not my war, because this is not my clan" Minji simply replied. "For all I care, you can all die in that war. Because the whole village knew what the Council was doing to me, but no one tried to help me! They just called me 'monster' in the streets!" Minji yelled. "I will take her and the other two people I care about out of here! And you… you won't even make it to the war"

"So you're going to let 'her' be with your friends? What will that Lee girl say when she meets Red Lotus? Will you be able to control yourself? You won't be able to hide her Jiu. She is a part of you whether you want to or n-" he tried to say when Minji stabbed the spear through his neck.

"She is not me, father" Minji simply growled before walking to the Council building, grabbing a torch on the way.

She was going to burn the whole building. Their papers about her will burn, their weapons would burn, the people in there would burn. She entered the building and threw the first pile of papers she found on the ground, dropping the torch on them.

"You can all fucking burn in hell for all I care" she mumbled under her breath, knowing that the fire would spread to almost all the nezrby buildings since they were made out of wood. She searched the area for signs of Nox but her mentor was nowhere to be found. "Fuck, I can't lose anymore time, I need to go find Singnie" she cursed, running towards the village while the whole village behind her was ablaze.

She was almost at the village when she saw a vampire in the distance approaching her. She couldn't see who it was because of the smoke that was in the air. The only sure thing was that the vampire was fast and strong. She placed herself into a fighting position and waited. 

"Minji" the vampire shouted and the black haired vampire recognized the voice of Siyeon's mother.

"Ms. Lee?" Minji responded, running towards the woman and helping her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" the woman coughed "I was at the… Council building… trying to convince them not to put… Siyeon on that special training" she explained "When you decided… to put that on fire"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry ma'am I di-... WHAT? They wanted- They wanted to put Singnie in there?" Minji yelled when she realized what she said.

The woman nodded, placing her hand on Minji's shoulder.

"Of course they wanted to, she's my daughter" she explained. "I'm one of the fastest warriors they have and they used her against me since the time she was born" she growled "and I know they're using her against you too"

"They are... where is she? Where is Singnie? I need to see if she's okay!" The younger vampire asked, panicking a little.

"Minji? What do you mean? I thought you had something planned!" Siyeon's mother yelled. "Didn't you think about her before raising hell in the arena?" Her mother panicked as well.

"I did, I told her that if I didn't get home in time she should go find Jiwoo. The only thing I didn't account for was for Jiwoo to be with me in the arena" Minji panicked "Please do you know where she is?" She asked, on the verge of crying.

"Hey! Hey!" Siyeon's mother yelled, lightly slapping Minji's cheek "You can't raise hell in here and cry right after!" She said, shaking Minji's shoulders. She was the exact representation of a warrior. She cared about Minji and her daughter, but she was a strict and strong woman. "Jiwoo was with you, but did she know about your intentions? Did she run to get Siyeon?"

"I think she... oh my god, she must've heard them say that the guards needed to get Singnie! I'm going to the dorm, they should be there then!" Minji realized.

"I hope they are long gone from the dorm!" Siyeon's mother said. "Jiwoo is not the strongest vampire out there, but she is fast and smart. If she went for Siyeon at the same time the other guards did, I trust that she got to her first" she nodded. "And I doubt she would stay at the dorm, where the guards would look for Siyeon!" She explained.

"Felix, they must be with Felix then! Ma'am before I go... I want to ask you this first so I won't ever regret it... Can I take Singnie out of here? Take her with me?"

"Minji… you HAVE to take her with you. Once you are gone, she's the first person they'll look for to get revenge. You have to take her out of here. We are doomed anyway, this war is-" she was saying when she stopped herself and cupped Minji's cheeks. "Minji, keep her safe. Keep my child safe and be her family. I trust you" she whispered.

"I'll protect her. I'll protect her with my life, Ms. Lee! I promise you!" Minji yelled as she started running towards Felix house, seeing how basically the whole East side of the village caught on fire.

She ran as fast as she could when she finally reached Felix house. She barged in, seeing Jiwoo on the couch, hugging Siyeon, but there was no sign of Felix yet.

"Minji!" Siyeon yelled, standing up and running to hug the older vampire "What did you do?" 

"I ended it. I ended it all. The Council, the training. It's done" Minji panted, a little bit out of breath. "We're free"

Siyeon broke the hug and locked eyes with Minji and that's when the older vampire realized the cut on Siyeon's cheek. She quickly took the girl by the shoulders and checked her body, seeing little nail cuts here and there.

"Singnie... What happened to you?" Minji asked, trying to keep her anger under control. They had hurt Siyeon. Someone laid their hands on her Siyeon.

"It's nothing Minji" Siyeon reassured, shaking her head. "I was at the dorm and a guard barged in. I tried to fight him but-... J-Jiwoo arrived on time" she reassured her.

"Is he dead? If not where is he? I'll fucking rip his guts out!" Minji said taking Siyeon's arm and kissing some of the little cuts tenderly.

"He's dead" Siyeon reassured "and so are the other two" she added, pointing at Jiwoo who was still on the couch, not standing up.

"Jiwoo? Are you okay?" Minji asked with a worried voice, walking over and bending over the couch to look at her.

"I'm fine" Jiwoo replied with a smile, covering her leg with her hand. "Have you seen Felix? He should be here already" she whispered, trying to move the subject.

"I haven't seen him no, do you know where he should have been?" Minji asked, noticing the hand on Jiwoo's leg. She walked around the couch and sat next to her.

"He had a shift on the westside" she whispered, "But he should have been here by now" she added. "Minji… w-why didn't you tell me?" she suddenly said, raising her head "I almost… I almost didn't make it to her on time" she whispered, looking at Siyeon.

"I couldn't tell you, Jiwoo. Can you tell me now that you wouldn't have tried to talk me out of it?" Minji stated, knowing she was right.

"I would have tried to talk you out of it, yes! But I would have been ready to go to Siyeon, knowing that you would have done it anyway" she argued, raising her voice and shifting a little on the couch, whimpering and pressing her hand on her leg.

"I trusted you would go find her and I already told Siyeon to find you" Minji argued, putting her hand on Jiwoo's one on her leg. "And I know you're wounded, stop acting and let me see"

Jiwoo pushed Minji's hand away, knowing that the girl would feel guilty in seeing how serious her injury was.

"You have to go find Felix, you can't stay here too long. They will find you" she said.

"If Felix is on the West side then there is no problem, I'm looking at your injury first to assure you will be fine to get out of here" Minji stated, not changing her mind. "Singnie can you come help?"

"Minji… I already saw the wound" Siyeon whispered, walking closer and crouching down in front of Jiwoo and pointing at two holes on her shoulder. Jiwoo quickly covered them up and tried to push the girls away once again.

"You have to fucking go! They will be here any minute!" she yelled.

"Jiwoo! I'm not leaving you behind! Do you realize what you and Felix did for us, I'm taking you with me" Minji stated with a weak voice.

Jiwoo slowly uncovered her leg, revealing a deep and long wound caused probably by a silver knife. 

"As you know… I'm fast but… I'm not that strong" she weakly replied "I don't do great in a three vs one fight" she tried to chuckle.

"Jiwoo... If you don't leave with us... It's unlikely that... that we'll ever see each other again" the black haired vampire said with tears in her eyes.

"I can help you a little bit more" Jiwoo whispered, standing up and balancing herself on one leg trying not to use the other if it wasn't necessary. "But escaping from here, like this?" she asked, shaking her head with a little smile, with tears in her eyes as well. 

"I... I just want you to know that... That I'm thankful for everything you have done for us. I hope that you and Felix make it out of here, god you fucking better do make it out of here. And maybe... if the world allows it, we'll see each other again" Minji cried, hugging Jiwoo closely.

Jiwoo melted in Minji's arms, knowing that the chances to see her again were close to zero. 

"I told Nox, more than a year ago, that I would die for you" Jiwoo whispered "I meant it" she added, resting her head on Minji's shoulder and pulling her closer.

"Shut up, you're not dying! You and Felix are getting out of here. You are getting out and you are going to live a happy life with kids and a warm place to call home" Minji whispered. "And I'll try to do the same. I won't ever forget what you did for us, Jiwoo. Never"

Jiwoo nodded, holding one arm out towards Siyeon who was in the corner, crying her eyes out.

"Come here, kid" Jiwoo chuckled, crying as well. She had spent so much time with Siyeon and she loved her to pieces as well. Jiwoo had been Siyeon's mother's pupil, so the girl used to spend a lot of time around Siyeon and they grew closer.

"I'll miss you, Jiwoo... you were like... A big sister to the both of us" Siyeon whispered.

Jiwoo kissed the top of Siyeon's head, trying to stop the tears from falling again when Felix barged in his own house, suddenly realizing that something was wrong.

"What is-" he tried to say when he noticed the blood on his girlfriend's leg.

"Jiwoo, what happened, baby?" He worried, running to her and cupping her face, kissing her lips a few times "Hey, I'm here, I got you"

Jiwoo smiled, cupping his cheek with a hand. 

"You can be proud of me. I fought against three. They lost their lives and I lost only one leg" she weakly chuckled. She could be in a lot of pain, but she would always try to joke about it. Just as she did with the scar on her eye.

"I should have been here baby" Felix whispered, then looking at Minji. "And you should have told me, what were you thinking?" He added.

"I… I'm sorry" Minji weakly replied "I should have warned her… I- She… she saved Siyeon, Felix" the black haired vampire whispered.

"I can see she did but she almost paid the price for that! I... I... I can't be angry at you though... cause in a way, you just saved all of us" Felix suddenly stopped yelling.

"I… I did?" Minji whispered, knowing that she did indeed destroy the Council, but now they would find out that Jiwoo helped her. She was about to say something more when Jiwoo cut her off. She caressed Felix's cheek and rested a hand on his chest.

"Babe, I want you to go with them" she whispered, sounding determined. Felix was shocked by that request as he shook his head.

"I am not going to leave you, baby. I promised you I'll always stay by your side. Even in the middle of a burning village. I'm not leaving you here. I'm treating that leg and we are escaping as well, baby" Felix whispered, kissing Jiwoo's lips.

"They will know I helped her, Felix. And it was my choice. As soon as I heard they were going to take Siyeon, I made my decision and you shouldn't pay the price for that" she said, shaking her head and pushing him a little bit back. "M- Minji… take him with you" she pleaded.

"No one is paying the price for anything. The Council is shattered, Nox is gone and... my father is dead. No one has control over the guards anymore. All you need to do is escape before the Nightshades get here" Minji suddenly said, surprising everyone.

"Your father is dead?" Siyeon asked, walking closer to Minji and hugging her. 

"But Nox isn't" Felix added, knowing that he would probably take control of the village in a few days.

"Nox doesn't have the capacities to lead, that coward probably fled to ensure his own survival instead of help the village fight the Nightshades" Minji said, clenching her fists. "Just make sure you escape" she added, wiping away her tears.

"We will, I'll treat her leg and we will be on the run" he assured when two guards barged in the house. The first one took down Siyeon who was the closest to the door, next to Minji, while the other one went for Felix and Jiwoo.

"Get. Off. Of. Her" Minji yelled grabbing the guard who wanted to run to Jiwoo and Felix by his arm and bending it, breaking the limb.

The guard screamed, jolting back and growling to Minji, when suddenly Felix attacked him. Meanwhile Siyeon was trying to push off of her the guard who was tackling her down.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Minji growled as a few strands of her black hair started turning red. "Get. Off. Of. Her" she warned again.

While Felix was fighting on the ground with a guard, Jiwoo made her way to Minji, squeezing her shoulder hard.

"You can't free her Minji!" She yelled, but Minji wasn't listening to her. Jiwoo wanted to help Siyeon but she knew that the priority right now was to keep Red Lotus locked inside Minji. "Hey! Look at me! Don't let her out! You can save her as Minji. You don't need her" Jiwoo yelled again.

"You're right... You're right" Minji breathed, bending down and grabbing the vampire by his neck. "I don't need her... I need myself. I need my own strength" Minji growled, smashing the man against the wall until he was dead.

"Y- Your hair" Siyeon whispered, not knowing what was happening to Minji. The only one in that room who saw her second form, was Jiwoo. Felix knew she existed, but he never saw her in action.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get out of her. They are tracking my scent and I don't want to put Jiwoo and Felix in danger" Minji explained.

Jiwoo disappeared in a room for a couple of seconds and came back out, wrapping a rag around her leg. 

"I'm good to go" she stated, walking beside Felix and flashing him a little smile. "It's dark and I suggest you try to escape from the East side. They won't go towards the fire"

"Let's got then baby, but please stay close to me" Felix said, offering support to his girlfriend as the four of them walked outside to see the huge smoke cloud above their village.

"You really raised hell on earth, girl" Jiwoo whispered, dumbfounded when suddenly Siyeon started making steps backwards.

"Singnie?" Minji called, taking her by the wrist.

"M- My mother. My mother, Minji! I can't leave without her" she whispered.

"Singnie I... I met her earlier. She's fine... she begged me to take you with you, to take care of you and keep you safe" Minji reassured her.

"But if I leave they w-" she was trying to say when Jiwoo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, your mother is literally the strongest in here, after Minji! She will be fine and you know it. The only thing holding her back was having you here" she reassured with a smile. "Once you are safe, she will raise a second hell on earth in here" she smiled, nodding her head.

"You're probably right... let's... let's go" Siyeon said, taking Minji's hand and walking close to her. She needed her company.

They ran to the East side of the village, but half way Felix had to pick up Jiwoo because her leg gave up. They made it to the East side with only a few fights in the middle.

"We're almost there! How is her leg?!" Minji yelled, looking back and seeing how Jiwoo was clearly in a lot of pain.

"She will be fine" Felix reassured, probably saying that to himself more than to Minji. He wanted to save Minji as well… but not at the price of Jiwoo's life. But his girlfriend made this choice and he would support her, no matter what. 

When they reached the border of the village, Minji looked back seeing that the fire had also spread to the central part. She really did raise hell on earth by her plan to escape from here but when she looked to her side to see Siyeon all safe, she knew it was worth it.

"We stop here" Felix said, suddenly stopping. "I need to treat her wound and get her out of here" he stated. "We are at the border of the village and we already killed the few guards left… you are free" he said with a smile, looking at Minji.

"Thanks Felix, for everything. And you too, Jiwoo. I... I wish you the best and... I hope we'll meet again, someday" the black haired woman said with tears in her eyes. "Say... goodbye and... let's go Singnie" she tried not to cry.

"P- Put me down, babe" Jiwoo said, weakly. She was barely awake but there was no way she was going to let them go without a hug and a proper goodbye.

Felix hesitantly put her down next to Minji as Jiwoo immediately hooked her arms around the vampire's neck for support.

"Jiwoo" Minji whispered, pulling her into a tight hug "When you make it out of here… don't come look for us right away. They will hunt us for a while" she whispered. "Let some time pass and then… then come look for us" she pleaded.

"We will, we will! Just... be safe until then. I love you, the both of you. My two little sisters" she smiled pulling Siyeon into the hug.

While Minji was trying her best not to cry, Siyeon was just letting her tears run free down her cheeks, hiding her head under Jiwoo's arm. 

"Hey! No tears! Your mother would kill me if she knew I didn't scold you for crying like that" she protested, crying as well. "Now go! I'll see you in a few years, I promise" she whispered, kissing the top of Minji and Siyeon's head.

They both nodded as they ran into the forest outside of the village and kept running for a long time while it started storming. They never looked back once and after a good hour they found a little grotto they could find shelter in.

They drank some blood Siyeon had packed the night before and they decided to rest there for a while. They were too tired to keep going. Minji sat down with her back on the wall and let Siyeon lay down and rest her head on her lap. The younger vampire was so tired that she fell asleep almost immediately. Minji's mind was haunted by all the things that happened that day and she knew she couldn't even try to sleep, the important thing was to let her body rest. She lost her village, she lost Felix and she lost Jiwoo, the woman she had always considered her older sister. As the tears started running down her face, she looked down at Siyeon and she realized it was worth it. Siyeon was worth it. She combed the younger vampire's hair and spent the next few hours watching over her, until it was time to start running again.

Please let us know what you thought! Much love ♥

Question of the day: Authors' minds are too blown by the online concert to think OMFG we love DC


	57. Chapter 57

Sorry for the late update

As soon as Minji stopped talking, silence filled the room. No one could find anything to say. Yoohyeon was holding Minji in her arms, resting her head on the vampire’s one, while Handong was holding Siyeon’s hand as the younger vampire was silently crying, not moving her gaze from the ground.

"I... I don't understand why you-... I'm sorry" Siyeon said, standing up from the couch and running to the kitchen.

“Siyeon!” Minji tried to call, letting out a defeated sigh.

“Babe, you should go talk with her… This… This hit all of us hard, but mostly her. This is your story after all” Yoohyeon smiled, giving a peck on Minji’s lips. Handong leaned closer, squeezing Minji’s hand with a little smile, signaling that she agreed with Yoohyeon.

"I'll come back to you two after" the oldest vampire whispered, pecking Yoohyeon's lips again and kissing the top of Handong's head before going to the kitchen as well, knocking on the door before entering.

She closed the door behind her back and leaned on it, giving Siyeon the space she needed.

“Singnie… you promised” Minji whispered “You promised me you would tell me how you feel, what you think…”

"I promised you I would try my best. I just... I don't understand why you would want to go through all of that for a little girl like me"

“What are you talking about?” Minji asked, stepping a little bit closer to Siyeon “You weren’t ‘a little girl’... we were friends, we were close… we were and we are soulmates” Minji whispered, trying to lock eyes with Siyeon.

"Minji I thought you did all of that for yourself, to escape but now... why did you sacrifice the whole village... for me?" The younger vampire whispered.

“Because the village wasn’t doing anything for you, for me… for us” Minji said, raising a little her voice. “I had no reason to fight for them! They were treating me as a weapon and your life was at stake every single time!” she ended up yelling, locking eyes with Siyeon.

"Even though I don't fully understand yet" Siyeon started saying, standing up and walking to Minji to hug her. "Thank you, for everything you did, for telling us, for being you. You're amazing and that thing inside of you... that's not my Minji" 

Minji wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s shoulders, pulling her closer and sighing.

“That thing… is still here. She never left. And sometimes… it’s really hard to keep her in. In the past when you or Gahyeon were in danger… I wanted to release her but… But I can’t control her and I was scared that she could hurt you two as well” Minji admitted, weakly.

"Hey, that's really good of you. Minji is stronger than that Red Lotus beast anyway. My Minji..." Siyeon said, cupping Minji's cheeks and kissing her forehead.

“You have no idea… of how strong she is” Minji whispered, shaking her head. She looked in Siyeon’s eyes and pulled her even closer. “I said something to you earlier… and I want you to remember that. I don’t regret anything I did. Not one single thing” she whispered, squeezing Siyeon’s waist lightly. “I would raise hell on earth all over again to save you”

"I know you would, but this time your group got a bit bigger, Minji" Siyeon chuckled. "There's me but also Gahyeon, Yoohyeon, Handong, Bora and... Yubin as well"

Minji smiled and nodded.

“And this time… I won’t leave anyone behind” she whispered as tears streamed down her face. “No one will need to sacrifice for us, this time”

"We didn't leave them behind, Minji... They were right there with us at the border... I don't know what happened but, they were there. And honestly... sometimes I still think about them. I wonder what Jiwoo and Felix would've done" Siyeon smiled, reassuring Minji.

“I think about them a lot, too” Minji admitted, smiling back to Siyeon “It’s been more than 200 and a little part of me still believes that they’re alive somewhere, with a couple of children that at this point will probably look older than them” Minji chuckled.

"You know... when we got the message that they died, I didn't want to believe that for the longest time, do you remember? Do you think that there is a real possibility that they didn't die?" The younger girl asked.

“I thought that… that could be a trap. I thought they wanted me to be mad and lose control of Red Lotus. They knew I was friends with both of them, they knew Jiwoo was like a sister to me” Minji explained “And that’s why I didn’t believe that the message was true… but then… It’s been more than 200 years. If they’re alive… Why didn’t they come for us?” Minji whispered weakly. “We kept our real names… they could easily find us”

"The world is big Minji. Who says they stayed in Korea, if they survived that is? It's sad that we don't know about them but... I still have you and as rude that that may sound... that's enough" Siyeon smiled, patting Minji's butt.

Minji smiled, nodding her head and kissing Siyeon’s forehead.

“I’m sorry I kept this hidden from you for that long” she whispered. “I didn’t want you to know about Red Lotus, I didn’t want you to know that… I gave up the clan for you. Because I knew you would’ve blamed yourself”

"I can understand it now. It's a bit much but... Maybe, maybe our clan was even worse than the Nightshades. What they were doing to you was just... barbarical"

“It was… they called themselves a peaceful clan only because they wouldn’t feed on humans” Minji explained “But the things I saw… The things the Council did… Those weren’t peaceful at all. And the Phantom clan deserved to be wiped out” Minji angrily whispered. 

"I agree with you, Minji, it's okay. We defeated one evil in the vampire culture and soon our second will follow. I'm so proud of us" Siyeon smiled.

Minji nodded, looking really determined.

“I want everyone to intensify the training” she said, locking eyes with Siyeon “Telling this story to you three made me remember how painful it was to lose the people I loved… and it won’t happen again. Gahyeon will train with me and Bora for the vampire and normal training. I will train with Yoohyeon when I’m not busy training Gahyeon and I will start going back to missions in the evenings with Yooh” she explained “I need you and Yubin to be ready for missions as well as soon as possible. The more Nightshades we can kill before the big fight, the better will be”

"I think that's a good plan but we should gradually increase the intensity of the training. We might risk making it too heavy for the youngsters otherwise. I know how much you want this Minji but we have to be patient" the younger vampire reasoned.

“I’ve been patient for years and years” Minji replied “Now we have a team and it’s a powerful one. We should make the most out of it. We are training only three times a week and that is not enough. We need to train everyday… mostly the youngsters” she said, letting the fear of the past take over a bit.

"Minji, don't rush. Let them take it all at their own pace. That way they will learn even better. Yubin is making great progress with this system and Gahyeon... we have to be careful with her training and thorough" Siyeon whispered, patting Minji's shoulder. "But enough worrying, come on, there's a puppy waiting for you and a cute Chinese. I'll come with"

“Wait” Minji said, placing a hand on Siyeon’s shoulder. “You will do tomorrow’s training with Yubin and then I want you two on a mission with me and Yooh” she suddenly said. “Do you think Yubin will be ready for that?”

"If she isn't too exhausted after our training session, I think it would be a good experience for her" the younger girl gave her honest opinion.

“Then don’t make the training session too heavy. I’ll organize the mission with Yooh” Minji simply replied, kissing Siyeon’s cheek. “Now we can go to my beautiful girlfriend and my beautiful friend” 

"I'll make it a bit lighter and I'm looking forward to it but for the love of god, don't kiss with Yooh on the mission all the time" she laughed, walking out of the kitchen.

“What are you talking about? We don’t kiss on missions! Do we, Pup?” Minji asked, walking towards a really confused Yoohyeon.

"You're talking about a mission? Is... is everything okay between you two?" Yoohyeon said with a little smile.

“It is” Minji cheered with a big smile and Siyeon nodded her head.

“Everything is fine. So fine that tomorrow we are in for a double mission date!” Siyeon chuckled “You and Minji and me and Yu-... oh god no! I meant a double mission! That would be so fucking weird!” Siyeon panicked.

"That sounds fun! I would also be okay with a double date but yeah... Bora wouldn't like that. Yubin is practically her sister! But, where does this come from all of the sudden" Yoohyeon asked.

“I realized we are wasting a lot of time” Minji simply replied “Gahyeon is behind in the training so she and Bora will have to wait but… Me and you, we are ready” Minji explained “I want to see how Siyeon and Yubin do together. But I won’t send them out on their first mission together, alone. So we will go with them”

"Okay, that sounds good! But... are you both feeling okay? Are you sure that you don't need me to tell you how amazing you are?" The puppy worried.

“Who? Me?” Minji asked, pretty confused. She was expecting everything but this.

“I… I’ll go check on Gahyeon” Handong said, standing up from the couch with a sweet smile “Minji I would… I would like to talk with you, maybe tomorrow?” she asked, knowing that right now it was important to let Minji talk with who was directly involved in this.

Minji smiled and walked to Handong giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I always have time for you, Dongie! Just come over or call me whenever"

“I will… and Minji” Handong whispered “I am so proud of you… I already thought the world of you but now… now I think you are even better than I thought” she said, kissing Minji’s cheek.

"And I still think the world of you, even without burning a village" the vampire chuckled "Go to the kid, you know she always wants to see you"

Handong smiled and walked upstairs. Siyeon walked towards Minji and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, walking then to the couch and bending down to give a kiss on the top of Yoohyeon’s head who wasn’t expecting it.

“I’ll be upstairs if you girls need something” she smiled, following Handong, knowing that Yoohyeon deserved the time to be alone with Minji.

"You're not joining us, Siyeon?" The hunter asked, fixing her hair, still really happy Siyeon accepted her.

“No, Yooh” Siyeon smiled “I’ve already talked with her… and you are her girlfriend so this involves you as well. I’m sure you have things to figure out together” she said with a reassuring smile “I will just… check that Handong doesn’t spoil my sister too much!” she chuckled, waving at both of them.

"Okay, say goodnight to the little one for me" the silver haired girl smiled before turning to Minji and patting the couch next to her. The leader shook her head and walked towards her, caressing her cheek before sitting down on her lap.

"This is better, Pup"

“I agree” Yoohyeon replied with a sweet smile, pecking Minji’s lips. The vampire smiled back at her, but her smile dropped a few moments after that.

“Are you… Are you scared of me?” Minji asked in a whisper, looking down.

"What? Why would I be scared of you, Minji? Please don't think that" Yoohyeon pouted, cupping the older woman's cheek.

“Because now you know what Red Lot-” Minji tried to say, when she was stopped by a finger on her lips.

“Don’t call her that. She doesn’t deserve a name. They gave her a name and this gives her power” Yoohyeon said, suddenly sounding determined “She’s nothing… and ‘nothing’ doesn’t have a name… it’s just nothing”

"Pup, I want you to know that I wouldn't be surprised if you were scar-" Minji wanted to say when a pair of familiar lips shut her up.

Minji needed that kiss so much that she just stopped talking, immediately wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon’s neck and melting into the kiss. She pulled the hunter closer to her body until they touched, putting all her feelings in the kiss until they pulled away with a big smile on their faces.

“Babe, I’m not scared of you and I could never be. What you told us tonight doesn’t change anything between us. You are the same woman who saved my life a lot of times, you are the same woman who suddenly kissed me in our alley and you are the same woman I fell in love with” Yoohyeon whispered, cupping Minji’s cheeks and locking eyes with her “I love you, Minji”

"You... you- You love me?" Minji whispered in disbelief with teary eyes. "You l-love me, Pup?"

Yoohyeon nodded her head with a huge smile 

“I love you, Minji” she repeated, wiping away the tears that were falling down Minji’s cheeks.

"I love you too, Yoohyeon and, it's not the vampire kind of love. It's your kind of love" Minji whispered, taking Yoohyeon’s hand and putting it on her chest.

Yoohyeon shook her head and gently pulled her hand back. She wrapped her arms around Minji’s waist and rested her head on the vampire’s chest.

“I don’t have your super hearing but… I can hear it like this” she whispered, loving how fast Minji’s heart was beating.

"And I can hear yours too. Our hearts beating for each other. Remember the times we almost killed each other? Wouldn't that have been a mistake?" The vampire sniffled with a little laugh.

“I think we already knew it would have been a mistake. Because you saved me from that vampire and… And I didn’t shoot you. I never let a vampire run before… but for some reason… I couldn’t kill you” Yoohyeon whispered, still listening to Minji’s heartbeat.

"And I would never have been able to kill you either, even if you threatened my life. That one bullet in my shoulder really hurt you know"

“You took two bullets because of me” Yoohyeon replied, weakly “I shot you in the shoulder and… You let that vampire shoot your leg to… to save me” 

"You're right! My shoulder wouldn't be a problem but losing my beautiful leg... I'd rather not" Minji chuckled, combing Yoohyeon's hair. "So... Can I say this feels... nice?"

“What feels nice? Me saying that I love you or me resting my head on your boobs?” Yoohyeon chuckled, looking up at Minji with a beautiful smile.

"And you talk about me ruining the moment all the time?" The older vampire scoffed "But both... I like hearing you say that and I love your head on my boobs" she chuckled.

The hunter chuckled as well, pulling Minji even closer.

“But… which one of the two were you talking about, saying that it feels nice?” she asked, curiously.

"I meant that it feels nice just... being here, with you" Minji admitted with a soft voice, combing the hunter's hair.

“I totally agree with that” Yoohyeon replied with a sweet smile. “And I’m really happy you decided to let me be here, when you… talked about your past. It really means a lot and-” the hunter said, locking eyes with Minji “and now… I can understand why you have this kind of relationship with Siyeon”

"Do you? I mean it's pretty complicated... She was just... some kind of cure for me back then, you know? We are 10 years apart but... that didn't mean anything"

The hunter nodded her head, putting a little bit of space between them and leaning her back on the couch.

“She was a safe place for you. She is the reason why I’m talking with ‘Minji’ right now, instead of being killed by ‘that thing’. She is what kept you… ‘you’ “ the hunter whispered, finally understanding how their bond was so strong. “And you were simply her everything”

"I'm happy you understand that. I really am. When I told Siyeon that we couldn't... kiss and stuff anymore because I wanted to be with you, she really had it hard. But I think she's starting to accept it" Minji explained.

“I don’t know how she doesn’t hate me” Yoohyeon admitted, looking in Minji’s eyes “I took away from her the most precious thing she had in a way, after more than 200 years…and still, she’s been nothing but nice to me”

"I think you have to look at it like this... she's not angry at you because you took over her role because she sees you genuinely care for me. She's just a bit unaccustomed to the fact that she isn't the one taking care of me anymore" the vampire said, saying her thoughts on the matter.

“I think this… could be good for her” the hunter admitted “she was so focused on caring about you and Gahyeon… that she put aside everything that concerned her and now everything is hitting her, all at once. But now she can start taking care of herself”.

"I agree with that. She always felt like she owed us things but she really doesn't. She deserves her own happiness as well, just like I have my own" Minji said, kissing the top of Yoohyeon's head.

“Do you?” the hunter chuckled, cupping the vampire’s cheeks and tilting her head up to kiss her lips.

"I do, she's right here, in my arms" Minji whispered, kissing her again and pulling her closer.

“Is she? Where?” Yoohyeon chuckled, faking to look for something beside her “Are you sure? I can’t see Miss Happiness here”

"You are something else, Pup" Minji said leaning in to passionately kiss Yoohyeon on the lips, showing her who 'Miss Happiness' was to her.

The hunter melted into the kiss, pulling Minji as close as she could.

“Oh… I think I found her” Yoohyeon chuckled, detaching her lips from Minji’s and poking her nose.

"I love you, Yoohyeon" Minji whispered, looking straight into her eyes.

“I love you too, Minji” the hunter whispered back, holding the vampire’s gaze “And I love hearing you say it”

Minji wanted to say something else, to bring the 'forever' thing up again but she didn't know if this was the right time so she just smiled, ruffling Yoohyeon's hair before sitting up to make herself comfortable.

“Are you going somewhere?” Yoohyeon pouted with her arms still wrapped around the vampire’s waist.

"No I-... I was just adjusting my position. My back hurt a little" the vampire said with a sweet smile.

Yoohyeon unwrapped her arms from Minji’s waist and patted the spot on the couch beside her 

“Sit here, I don’t want you to hurt your back just to sit on my lap” she chuckled.

"Can you come sit on mine then?" The vampire asked with a pout, not just wanting to sit next to the younger girl.

“Fine, if you stand up I can-” Yoohyeon was trying to say when she felt a hand on her back and in one quick movement she found herself sitting down on Minji’s lap, while the vampire was comfortably relaxing on the couch “H-... How-?”

"Did you forget you were dating a vampire?" The older woman laughed, pulling Yoohyeon closer and kissing her neck. "Cause I'll remind you of that anytime you need"

Yoohyeon let out a soft moan and brought her hand on Minji’s head, nestling her fingers in her hair. 

“Minji” she called, receiving a hum in response “How does… how does the turning process work?” she asked in a whisper.

"Pup... do you... do you really want to know that? It's not because we said 'I love you' that you need to feel pressured to think about that" Minji reassured her.

“It’s not because we said it… but it’s because we feel it. I love you and you love me so… I have to at least start considering… that option” Yoohyeon replied, sounding determined but a little scared.

"I could tell you but... what if you get freaked out? And... I... I don't want to scare you away" Minji admitted.

“You will have to tell me sooner or later, Minji. I mean if… if I decide to do it, I would need to know what would happen to me” the hunter explained.

"Okay so... I would basically need to drink from you until the last drop and then... Then I would have to feed you some of my blood when you're unconscious. After a few minutes you wake up and in the next few days the transformation process takes place" Minji explained.

Yoohyeon looked down at her hands, processing Minji’s words. It sounded dangerous… and scary.

“Does it hurt? Does Gahyeon remember anything about the days after that? Can I talk with her?” the hunter started firing questions, trying not to panic.

"It doesn't hurt since it's 'that' kind of bite that I can do but... I don't know about the process. Gahyeon shouldn't remember too much from it but... I know some basics" Minji replied in a calm tone.

“Will I feel the need to feed on people? Do you have to lock me somewhere until I don’t get used to that? And… how does blood taste… I- I won’t be able to eat anything else. No restaurants, no ice creams and what if the others don’t want to get turned? I can't live an eternity without Bora and Yubs” Yoohyeon panicked.

"Hey, calm down" Minji said, cupping her face "I'll try to answer most of your questions. You won't feel the need to feed on people but you will crave for blood but we have that covered. And no, I won't have to lock you up. And in my experience blood tastes really good but it depends on what type you drink. About your team members... I can't answer that for them" the vampire said, keeping calm.

“Okay” Yoohyeon replied, trying to calm down a bit. “Is it possible that...one day, after 150 years spent together… one of us gets tired of the other one? Can vampire love have that? I mean… being turned to spend my eternity with you is one thing but… being turned and then find myself wandering around alone, for eternity… I- … Can vampires kill themselves?”

Minji was really shocked by that question. Was she really thinking about all that stuff?

"I'm pretty sure we can't get tired of each other. I'll love you forever but... yes... we can kill ourselves... we just have to find a silver weapon and..." the vampire explained, pointing at her heart.

“That’s… reassuring” Yoohyeon stated, noticing the weird look on Minji’s face “I mean… if I get turned and then you dump me or… or if something… happens to you… I don’t plan on spending my eternity alone” she admitted, weakly.

"I will never dump you! And I'll make sure you don't lose me. But... the same goes for me... if something happens to you... this thing doesn't need to be beating any longer" Minji said, referring to her heart.

“But… you’ve been alive for 260 years before meeting me. You know how this world works, you could… you could keep living” the hunter protested.

"You could keep living as well. I just don't think there's anything more to see here if you, and Siyeon dies"

Yoohyeon cupped Minji's cheek and gave her a little nod, understanding what she was feeling.

“You know… this is so weird” the hunter suddenly said “In movies… vampires are so different from how you really are. People think you are really cold, but your hands are almost never cold. They think your heart doesn't beat… but it does. And they think you don’t bleed, but you do. Even though you are pretty pale” the hunter chuckled, caressing Minji’s cheek.

"And unless a movie maker meets a real vampire that wrong picture is going to keep showing in your movies" Minji chuckled before hitting Yoohyeon's arm. "And I'm pale because I want to be! I don't have time to tan"

“Hey! I didn’t say it was a bad thing!” Yoohyeon protested “You are pale but… I love it. I love your skin” the hunter admitted.

"That's a pretty weird thing to say so casually" Minji smirked "But thanks"

The hunter just rolled her eyes and bent down to kiss the vampire’s lips.

“If I decide to do this… you promise me you will love me for eternity?” she whispered, hugging Minji tightly so that the vampire’s face was hidden in the crook of Yoohyeon’s neck.

"Of course I promise you... from then on, and even now, it's my duty to love you and make you happy" Minji said, giving her neck a little kiss.

“I am happy with you” the hunter whispered, then relaxing her body a little, still hugging Minji “Then I… I’ll consider it. I will start thinking about that seriously”

"Not yet, do that after the mission. Your mind needs to be focussed right now" the vampire said against the skin of the taller girl's neck.

“Okay, I’ll focus on tomorrow’s mission and then I’ll start thinking about that” the hunter reassured.

"That's great. I'm happy you asked about that yourself... you know that? Really happy" Minji whispered, giving a few more kisses on Yoohyeon's neck.

“I’ve been wanting to ask for a while now but… Since I’m still not sure about what to do I-... I was scared to bring up the topic” the hunter admitted. “But now… I just… what I feel is really really strong, Minji and I want to consider that option”

"Same goes for me, Pup. We have been going great so far" Minji whispered, pulling her a bit closer. "Really great" she added with a whisper in her ear.

“D- Don’t… do that” the hunter protested, arching her back a little. “But I agree, we are doing great”

"Don't do what?" Minji pouted leaning in towards her ear again after "Can't I whisper in your puppy ears?"

Yoohyeon arched her back again, wrapping her arms around the vampire’s neck, pulling her closer.

“You c-can but… having your lips anywhere near my neck is already a problem… knowing what you can do. And you whispering like that… doesn’t help”

"Don't pull me closer then, silly. God, you really can't resist" Minji laughed, putting some distance between them and ruffling Yoohyeon's hair.

Yoohyeon pouted a little and dropped her shoulder like a puppy who’s just been scolded would do.

“It’s not my fault… it’s really hard to resist you, you know” she protested.

"Oh I know! Every time I wake up and look in the mirror I'm just like: 'Damn, girl, I would love to make out with you' " the vampire laughed.

The hunter rolled her eyes and decided that Minji was a little too overconfident. She combed her hair with a hand, nestling it in it and pulling a little, locking eyes with Minji.

“Are you saying that I’m the only one who can’t resist? Can you easily resist me?” she whispered in a low voice.

Minji widened her eyes when she felt her hair being pulled as she looked in Yoohyeon's eyes.

"I-... of course I c-can't!" Minji stuttered, really regretting but at the same time also really like that she let Yoohyeon in on her hair pulling thing.

“I’m glad to hear that” Yoohyeon whispered, bending down to kiss the vampire’s neck and teasingly pulling her hair once again..

Minji let out a soft moan, moving her head to the side accidentally making it that Yoohyeon pulled her hair harder.

"Fuck" the vampire cursed.

“Wow… you really like this thing” Yoohyeon chuckled, sitting up again and locking eyes with Minji. “I’ll make sure to be a little bit rougher next time then” she whispered, pulling her hair harder one last time, before removing her hand from it.

"Yoohyeon... as if you... can be any rougher" Minji said, trying to regain composure for a minute. "But sure... I'll look forward to it"

“You will regret doubting my ability to be rougher” the hunter whispered “And it shouldn’t surprise you… since I know now that I’m the first who topped you” she teased.

"S-shut up!" Minji whined "I... I'm sorry... I'll just wait and see what you can do" she added, pecking Yoohyeon's nose.

“Good vampire!” Yoohyeon chuckled, patting Minji’s head who just growled at her. “Sometimes I can’t understand if you growl because you are mad at me or… if you are purring like a cat” the hunter laughed.

"I would never really growl growl at you, but... I'm not a cat, puppy, I'm a tiger" Minji smirked.

“Do tigers purr?” Yoohyeon asked, raising her eyebrows. “You might be a tiger in someone else’s bed but… when I cuddle with you, you definitely purr like a cat!”

"Of course tigers can purr! They are related to cats! But they also do that!" Minji defended herself, pointing at the large tear on the other couch.

“Yeah well… that’s a little too big to be cats’ work” Yoohyeon admitted. “But still… won’t you be my cat? I like cats even though I’m a puppy!”

"I'll be your cat... but a wild one though" Minji admitted, not believing how cute this was.

“My wild cat!” Yoohyeon cheered, pecking Minji’s lips a couple of times. “So… do you want to escort me back home? I wanted to take a walk earlier so I didn’t take the car… but it’s pretty late” she added with a pout.

"Of course I'll bring my Pup home. Go take your coat and hop on, we will be there in no time" Minji said, standing up from the couch after Yoohyeon got off her lap.

The hunter took her coat and put it on, walking to the door when Minji was waiting for her. 

“What if we take a normal walk? Just me and you, holding hands? Instead of jumping from roof to roof?” she suggested with a chuckle.

"That sounds cute" Minji responded, reaching her hand out for Yoohyeon to take which the younger girl immediately did, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go, Pup"

-=-

As soon as Minji was done telling her story and clearing things up with Siyeon, Handong knew that the older vampire needed some time to talk with Yoohyeon. They were a couple and this was something important to talk about, so Handong decided to go upstairs and check on Gahyeon.

When she arrived at her room she softly knocked on the door and opened it when there was no response. She noticed that the pink haired girl was sleeping on her bed with her night light on, wearing her typical fox pajamas and hugging a cute fox plushie.

Handong smiled and wondered if she should just walk away and let her sleep, or if she should go put her in a better position, since the little vampire was basically sitting down against the headboard on the bed. The Chinese girl decided to walk closer and try to move her a little, when she noticed Gahyeon had the phone on her legs. When Handong took hold of it to place it on the nightside table, she noticed that the videocall was still on and there was a sleeping blue haired girl on the screen.

"You two are unbelievably cute" Handong whispered, placing it on the bedside table but with the camera aimed at Gahyeon and plugging it on so the battery wouldn't run out.

She tried to find a way to move Gahyeon without waking her up but considering that she was out of the sheets, it was impossible, so she decided to lightly shake the girl's shoulder, calling her softly.

"Hey, little one? Your back is going to hurt and you will be cold if you sleep like this" she whispered, not gaining any reaction.

She tried again to shake her shoulders, with a little more strength, but still no reaction. She decided to try with another approach as she leaned towards the girl, kissing the vampire's cheek and pinching it a little with her fingers.

"Gahyeon... Yubin is here. She wanted to come warm you up in bed" she whispered with a little grin.

Gahyeon slowly opened her eyes, starting to look around and trying to make the blurry vision go away. 

"Ho… ney?" She asked with a soft voice, yawning in the middle.

"Your 'honey' isn't here, I am" Handong chuckled, finding it so funny that that actually worked. God those two were useless.

Gahyeon pouted a little, looking at Handong. 

"I'm glad you are here… but don't tease me using Yu-... Yubin! My phone! Oh god where did I drop her this time?" she suddenly yelled, waking up completely and starting to look in between the sheets for her phone.

"You even call your phone 'her' because of Yubin?" The Chinese girl asked, seeing how Gahyeon was panicking a little. "Kid, I put it right there and I plugged it in for you. She's still sleeping"

"I don't call my phone her! I meant 'her' Yubin! We were videocalling and I probably dropped her somewhere again-... Oh!" Gahyeon suddenly stopped, processing what Handong said. "Thank you" she sweetly replied, chuckling looking at the sleeping Yubin on the screen.

"Can I join you on the bed for a bit? She won't be jealous, she's sleeping" Handong joked.

“Of course you can!” Gahyeon cheered, patting the spot next to her “And she wouldn’t be jealous of you… she knows how much you mean to me” the vampire reassured her.

"I'm glad she does! And I'm glad you know too" Handong smiled ruffling the vampire's hair. "I just wanted to check in with you. How are you doing?"

“I’m better now” Gahyeon replied with a little smile. “I was still a little bit afraid that Yubin would be scared of me after… after what happened” she admitted “But even now, in the videocall, she was acting as the usual… she didn’t look uncomfortable at all” 

"I'm really happy she understands. I wouldn't be able to stand to see my kid cry" Handong smiled, hugging Gahyeon tightly. "I see you're wearing the pajamas I gifted you again?"

!I wear it all the time actually” Gahyeon chuckled. “It’s my favourite, you know that!”

"I'm happy you like it! I just think this little mischievous fox, represents the person wearing it so well" the Chinese teased, pinching Gahyeon's cheek.

“I think you are right! I’m the smart one in the pack after all” Gahyeon laughed, hoping that Siyeon and Minji wouldn’t hear that.

"I won't say that but, those little brains in here definitely work" the human responded, kissing the top of Gahyeon's head a few times.

Gahyeon laughed again, locking eyes with Handong.

“You know… you will be a wonderful mother one day” she whispered, caressing Handong’s cheek.

"What?!" Handong chuckled. "I'm already your mom! But all joking aside, you know I'm not into men, Gahyeon"

“Not a single one of us is into men here, Dong Dong” Gahyeon laughed “But… I still want to have kids one day! There are other ways, you know. And I know you would love to be a mother”

"Other ways? Well yeah I know they exist but getting a random men's... you know to fertilize me in a hospital? I don't think I could do that" the Chinese admitted. "And really? You want to have kids?"

“What about adoption then?” Gahyeon suggested. “You know… I had a terrible childhood apparently and if something happened and I was taken away from my parents and put to adoption… I would have loved to have a mother like you. And Yubin, she’s basically been adopted too” she explained. “And yes, I want to have kids... or well, I will have to discuss that with my ‘one’ but… I would like to have kids”

"I would love to help one of those sweet beans out, but... I think it's hard to bond with a kid that way, you know?" Handong admitted with a smile. "I didn't know you wanted to have kids! And what is your preference? Adoption? Or having one of those monsters in here?" The Chinese asked, rubbing Gahyeon's belly.

“Yes, it’s probably harder to bond with them but… It’s not impossible. And I think that once you love them, you love them as if they are your own. And the same goes for them, they would love you like a mother” Gahyeon reassured. “And… definitely adoption! I don’t think I’d choose the other way so if Yub-... if my partner wants to do it, is fine, but not me” she chuckled, hoping to hide the little slip there.

"Hmm... you might be right you know! But I still have some time before thinking about all of that!" The bartender laughed, hugging Gahyeon "And I think Yubin might want to run around with a big belly to carry your child, Gahyeon" she added with a wink. "Why not you? Not the mom type?"

Gahyeon blushed madly, but smiled at Handong.

“I just don’t think I’ll have the patience for 9 months of that” Gahyeon chuckled. “But we will see, maybe I will change my mind and I honestly can’t see Yubin going around with a big belly” she laughed, imagining the scene. “But I think she would love the aftermath… you know, play with them, carry them around and stuff”

"We are clearly getting way too far ahead, aren't we? We are already talking about your or Yubin's big belly" Handong suddenly started laughing.

“Yeah we are definitely too far ahead” Gahyeon chuckled, suddenly gasping and widening her eyes. What if Yubin woke up because of their laughter and heard all of that? She slowly turned towards her phone, hoping to see her girlfriend still sleeping.

"Yeah it's definitely not me who's going to run around with a big belly, baby girl" Yubin said with a smirk on the screen.

“Oh my god, oh my-.... We were just joking!!” Gahyeon quickly yelled, waving her hands in the air and freaking out, almost slapping Handong with one of them. Handong couldn’t help but laugh and Yubin chuckled, taking her phone a little bit closer.

“Hey Handong! Sleeping with my girlfriend I see” she chuckled, waving her hand to greet the girl.

"Hey, Yubin! I am indeed and don't worry, kids is a long time away for all of us. At least I think so, I don't know what you two have been doing" the Chinese chuckled, ruffling Gahyeon's hair.

“We never talked about them but yes… that’s far far far really far away” she laughed while Gahyeon was still with her hands on her face.

"Let's move on before this little one ends up melting because of her little red cheekies" Handong chuckled.

“I’ll leave you two to it” Yubin replied with a chuckle “But… before I go there is something I want to tell you, Handong”

"Honey... you don't need to leave" Gahyeon whined and Handong chuckled, hugging Gahyeon to make the baby stop whining.

"Yes, Yubin?" She asked turning towards the phone.

“Just… As an adopted child, I can tell you that the kids would end up loving you as if you were their real mother” she reassured Handong with a sweet smile. “And yes, I woke up a long time ago and I saw you two so I wanted to end the call but then you were just too cute to watch and yeah… I’m still here” she admitted.

"You can stay if you want, and... thanks for the information. I really appreciate it, Yubin" Handong replied with a warm smile.

“I can see her everyday at college and after it for the training, I think you should enjoy your time alone, focussing only on each other” Yubin explained with a smile, knowing that lately Gahyeon and Handong didn’t have that many chances to see each other. 

"Alright, as you wish, goodnight, Yubin" Handong waved nudging Gahyeon's side.

"Goodnight honey" the pink haired girl said with a pout before bending forward to kiss the camera of her phone.

Yubin chuckled and put a hand in front of her face in disbelief.

“I’m doing this only because I trust that Handong won’t go around to say it to everyone!” the blue haired girl shyly admitted, leaning forward and kissing the camera as well. “Good night, baby girl! Good night, Handong”

The blue haired girl ended the call after that and Handong hugged Gahyeon so she wouldn't feel too sad.

"You two are unbelievably cute, you know that?"

“I know but don’t say that to Yubin. She doesn’t like ‘cute’ “ Gahyeon said with a pout and Handong laughed.

“And that’s why she fell for the cutest vampire on earth?” she asked, still laughing.

"I'm not cute! I'm cool and sexy" Gahyeon pouted, locking eyes with Handong who couldn't help but laugh.

“Kid, you are the representation of the word ‘cute’, don’t act cool with me” the Chinese girl laughed, adjusting herself so that she was spooning Gahyeon. “Come on, I’ll let you fall asleep with me here and then I’ll go back home”

"Do you have to go back home? You can sleep with me if you want? It's been a while since we did that" the vampire whispered.

“You know what? I’ll stay for tonight” Handong replied with a smile “I would have been alone at home anyway. Speaking of that… Have you seen Elkie lately?”

"Elkie? No, I haven't been at school or your place so... Why? Did she not show up for her shift today?" Gahyeon asked.

“It’s not that. She does her shifts regularly but… she kind of disappears in between them” Handong explained. “She comes home to change, to do her shift and then she’s gone. I asked her and she told me she’s really busy but yeah… I kind of miss her company”.

"Well me and Yubin are going to school tomorrow so I'll talk to her! I'll let you know if I find something out!" Gahyeon cheered.

“Okay, thank you kid” Handong replied with a smile. “I know she can be… intense… and I also know that she and Yubin don’t really get along but… just try to give her a chance, will you? She can be really sweet when she wants and maybe she just needs friends”

"I already am giving her a chance! It's just Yubin that's being a bit dumb. She probably had really lax parents so she's kind of... extremely open about everything" Gahyeon chuckled.

“Yeah definitely. Plus she traveled the world so she’s used to everything and she has seen a lot of things” Handong explained.

"Exactly! Oh, also did you hear? Tomorrow Yubin is training with Siyeon again and I'm allowed to go watch!" Gahyeon cheered, proud of her girlfriend.

"I'll tell you more" Handong said, chuckling. "After the serious talk we had out there… Minji decided something. And it's about Yubin" she said, teasing Gahyeon by not telling her yet.

"What?! What did she decide? Something good? Something bad? Please tell me Dong Dong" Gahyeon whined, hitting the Chinese woman with her fox plushie.

"Okay okay, fine!" Handong laughed, stopping Gahyeon's plushie and putting it back down on the bed. "Yubin and Siyeon will have their first mission together, after tomorrow's training" 

"Oh my god! Really?! That's great! I'm so proud of her! Oh... I will need to be ready to nurse her when she gets back home then!"

"Since it's their first mission together, Minji and Yoohyeon will be with them" Handong reassured her "Just to see how they do together and to intervene if they need help. So I'm confident she will come back home unharmed" the Chinese girl explained with a smile.

"No, I'm sure I will still need to 'nurse' her, Handong" Gahyeon chuckled, snuggling closer to the Chinese woman.

"Oh… Oh!" Handong suddenly realized and she cupped Gahyeon's cheek, caressing it lightly. "Kid… maybe you should give her a little bit of time for that… I know she didn't sound scared about what happened but… Just give her a little bit of time" she suggested.

"Uhm... yeah... you are probably right. I'm sorry, I should've thought about that, Handong" the little vampire said before she yawned.

"Maybe you should just focus on sleeping right now. You are too tired to think" Handong smiled, pulling the girl closer. "Just close your eyes and let's sleep"

"Okay, Dong Dong, good night... love you" Gahyeon said with a little voice before nestling her head on the pillow.

"I love you too, kid" the Chinese girl smiled, kissing the top of Gahyeon's head and closing her eyes as well, drifting off to sleep shortly after.

Thanks for reading, please leave a comment. Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: Everyone still alive after Siyeon's lethal attack yesterday?


	58. Chapter 58

new fanart on the aff and wattpad page of this chapter

Gahyeon walked into the college’s gates for the first time in a while and she felt kind of lost. She looked around for Yubin and of course the blue haired girl was sitting down on a bench, with her book opened. The unusual thing was that Elkie and Miyeon were at the same bench as her.

Gahyeon took a deep breath and started walking towards them, holding her bag in her hands.

"Hey!" She cheered when she got to the bench smiling at everyone.

“Heey! Long time no see!” Elkie cheered, standing up and hugging Gahyeon tightly. Yubin just raised her head and gave Gahyeon a sweet smile, while Miyeon barely acknowledged her presence, still focussing on trying to talk with Yubin.

"Yeah I've been kind of busy at home so I wasn't able to come here. I kind of paid the price for that by studying my ass off though" the pink haired girl explained.

“So you and Bin have problems at home on the exact same days?” Miyeon asked, looking up at Gahyeon.

"Yes, and we also did a few things together to destress. It's college, you don't NEED to attend lessons. They are posted online anyway" Gahyeon replied with a smile.

"Still, Bin used to attend lessons before you came along. Isn't it enough for you to have sex in the restroom during breaks? Like me and her used to do?" Miyeon hissed and Yubin closed her book, turning towards the girl.

"As I told you already, it's not your business anymore, Miyeon" she calmly said, really not wanting her to upset a vampire in a college.

"It's not what you think, Miyeon. We didn't skip school to just have sex. We did some other fun things too! And we went to the gym!" Gahyeon smiled. "And I'm sorry about how things went between you and Yubin but... I hope you can support us"

"Support you?" Miyeon scoffed, standing up and walking towards Gahyeon. "Do you think this little thing you have will last?" She laughed.

"Miyeon, it's not a little thing. We are doing okay together and Yubin has changed. So yes, I know it will last" the vampire answered with a smile.

"Yubin has changed" Miyeon chuckled "Do you have any idea how many times I have heard this sentence coming out from girls of this college?" She laughed, standing in front of Gahyeon "She sticks with a girl for a month or two and then off to the next one. You are not different" 

"She hasn't been with anyone else! And she defends me a lot!" Gahyeon argued and Elkie leaned on the vampire's shoulder.

"Can confirm! Yubin over there is a bit too overprotective" the Chinese girl interrupted.

"Who the hell are you?" Miyeon asked, glaring at Elkie. "And she hasn't been with anyone? Do you really believe that?" The girl laughed again. "You should just uncover your ears and listen to what people are saying all over this school about that" she said, pointing at her ear and Yubin stood up, wrapping an arm around Gahyeon's shoulder

"Let's go, this is a waste of time" she whispered.

"Oh, want to run? Is it getting too much for you. You h-" Miyeon wanted to say when Elkie went to stand in front of her, reaching out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Elkie! Nice to meet you!" She said with a smile.

"Hi, I don't really care" Miyeon replied, walking past Elkie, "Just stay out of this"

"But you asked who I was? So I introduced myself, that's how it works right?" The Chinese girl asked.

"Okay, hi Elkie, I'm Miyeon. Now would you please let me talk with my ex-girlfriend and her new toy?" Miyeon yelled, exasperated.

"Ex-girlfriend? Toy? What toy do you mean? If you mean Yubin I think she's too old for toys right?"

Miyeon had enough so she decided to just ignore the Chinese girl, walking to Yubin and Gahyeon who were animatedly talking a few metres from there.

"Hey, don't leave me! I don't know anyone here! Let me at least join you to your ex-girlfriend and her new toy" Elkie pouted, linking arms with Miyeon.

The brunette girl decided that it required way too much effort to push away Elkie, so she just let her do what she wanted to do. 

"Gahyeon, I'm really just trying to help you" Miyeon said, walking to the couple. "I know you won't believe me, but just… don't be a fool like I was and listen to what everyone is saying! Literally everyone in here knows that she's making a fool out of you"

"Miyeon, I'm her girlfriend. That means 'exclusive' we are doing okay. She was different with you. It's not the same" Gahyeon argued.

"Oh God, how can you be so blind!" Miyeon argued and Yubin once again had enough and tried to leave with Gahyeon when Miyeon grabbed the pink haired girl's wrist. "Wait, let me show you!" 

"What are you going to show me? And how? You can't show that people are telling the truth" the vampire asked in confusion.

Miyeon was about to reply when a girl walked past them, stopping for a couple of seconds beside them.

"Hey Yubin" she whispered with a little wink, followed by a chuckle as she waved at her, walking towards her next class. 

"Is that your friend, Yubin? Please introduce me to her" Elkie cheered, still clinging onto Miyeon.

"She's not my friend" Yubin cut short, sensing that something was off. "Can we just go please, Gahyeon?" 

"Honey, we should at least listen to what Miyeon has to say. It had to be hard for her" Gahyeon whispered.

"I know it was hard for her and that's why I tried to be as kind as I could… but this is just ridiculous" she whispered back. 

"What is it you wanted to show me Miyeon?" Gahyeon asked again, looking at the girl.

"Just pick a couple of people from here, you can choose them… and ask them about her and just listen to what they have to say" Miyeon challenged.

"I could do that but they don't know that Yubin changed, yet Miyeon" the vampire stayed calm and Elkie tilted her head.

"Didn't you say you need to speak to your ex-girlfriend and her new toy? Where is she?" The Chinese asked, hitting Miyeon's shoulder.

"You have them in front of you" Miyeon replied, pointing at Yubin and then at Gahyeon. 

"Okay Miyeon, you have the right to be hurt but you are not my ex and Gahyeon is not my new toy by any means" Yubin said, not able to stay quiet at that.

"Oh so I wasn't your girlfriend?" Miyeon raised her eyebrows. "You weren't of the same opinion a couple of months ago" she hissed, walking closer to Yubin and stopping inches away from her face "I was your only one and you know it. How many times did you ask me to make you feel like others couldn't?"

"A lot, but we were just sex, Miyeon! How many dates did we have? That's right, 0" Yubin yelled.

"Because neither of us cared about dates!" Miyeon replied, placing a hand on Yubin's cheek "Who needs dates when we had everything else already? How can you forget those weekends together? That… Wasn't just sex Yubin"

"It wasn't? If I remember correctly those weekends were mostly spent naked, having sex a lot" Yubin responded taking Miyeon's hand off her cheek.

"And what about everything in between? The normal talks in bed… and eating together, you walked me home almost every day and.." Miyeon asked, looking straight in Yubin's eyes.

"Those are the things that every normal friend does, Miyeon. I did that to be friendly"

"Is this because he… Is this because of what happened?" Miyeon suddenly asked and Yubin made a step back. "We were fine before that…"

"It has nothing to do with him. We were never anything more" Yubin replied. She also noticed that guy didn't come to school recently and she was more than happy with that.

"We were something more!" Miyeon yelled, not able to control her feelings anymore. "I don't blame you if after that you… you got distant from me but I… I mean now we…We could be fine. He got what he deserved right? Your sister almost killed him"

"We were nothing more, you didn't help me back then and that to something even less with you. And what do you mean Bora almost killed him?" Yubin asked, panicked about that last thing. Gahyeon also turned to Miyeon not knowing what this was about.

"Exactly what I said. Your sister beat the hell out of him. He is still in the hospital" Miyeon explained.

"Well... good" Yubin said, thinking she definitely needs to ask Bora about that.

"Bin… can we please try again?" Miyeon asked, placing a hand on Yubin's waist and the other one on her cheek again. "Let me just… kiss you once to prove you everything"

"What the fuck! Who do you think you are, saying something like that while my girlfriend is next to me?" Yubin asked, lightly pushing her back.

Miyeon looked down, feeling ashamed because maybe this time Yubin was really a changed person. Gahyeon didn't even need to say anything… Yubin refused her on her own.

"Get this in your head forever, Miyeon. We were never a thing and we never will be. Got it?" The blue haired girl said, rubbing Gahyeon's back.

"I… I can see that now" Miyeon whispered, looking at both Yubin and Gahyeon. "I just… I-" she tried to say, walking backwards but she couldn't say anything so she just turned around and left.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Yubin grumbled hugging Gahyeon. "I'm sorry about her"

Gahyeon just cupped Yubin's cheeks and kissed her passionately, without saying a word first. She was so proud of her.

"Don't worry, honey! You did great. I'm happy with my strong girlfriend" Gahyeon smiled.

"So wait" Elkie said aloud "You are Yubin's toy?"

"I'm Yubin's girlfriend" Gahyeon replied with a smile, holding the blue haired girl's hand.

"Wait... I'm confused. You told me she was your fuckbuddy. Miyeon says you are her toy and now you say she's your girlfriend?"

"Now she is" Gahyeon replied proudly "My beautiful and loyal girlfriend" she added, smiling at the blue haired girl.

"That's great!" Elkie cheered running to them and pulling them into a hug "Congrats!"

"Thank you" Gahyeon replied with a smile while Yubin was desperately trying to escape from the hug. She wasn't a fan of physical contact with people that she didn't consider close. 

"So basically... that Miyeon girl was wrong? And she was not your girlfriend?" The Chinese girl asked, smiling at Yubin.

"Yeah, she was wrong and no, she wasn't my girlfriend" Yubin repeated, nodding her head.

"Okay! I'm going to go find her and talk to her but before that... can we meet after school tomorrow, Gahyeon? I wanna hang out!" Elkie cheered.

"Uh… I have to see. I might be busy with the gym" Gahyeon replied, thinking about the training. "What did you want to do?"

"Just go for a walk and talk a bit, a tour around town maybe? I'm sure you can skip gym once, right?"

Gahyeon thought about what Handong asked. She had to try and spend time with Elkie because the girl was really lonely. 

"Yeah… sure. I can probably skip that" Gahyeon replied with a little smile and Yubin raised her eyebrows. 

"Can you?" She asked, not understanding what Gahyeon was doing.

"I can, I'll train another time with Minji. I'm afraid you can't skip training with my sister" the pink haired vampire laughed.

"So you're going to hang out with her tomorrow?" Yubin asked, locking eyes with Gahyeon.

"Yes I am, honey. Is that a problem?"

"No… no problems at all" Yubin replied with a scoff. Of course she had a problem with that. Elkie was really touchy, she asked too many questions, she was shameless and she was obsessed with Gahyeon's family and Yubin didn't trust her.

"Great! I'll wait at the school gate right after school tomorrow" Elkie cheered before running off.

Yubin just sat back down on the bench and took out her book, opening it and starting to read again.

"What's wrong with you now?" Gahyeon sighed, sitting down next to her.

"You didn't even ask me if I was okay with that" Yubin replied. 

"Look, Handong asked me to get to know her better, this is the perfect way. And why do I need to ask you, honey?"

"You don't need to… it just… I would like you to, since I'm your girlfriend!" Yubin protested. "And you know I don't like her. How would you feel if I hang out alone with someone you don't like and don't trust?"

"Really, come on, give her a chance. And I'll ask you next time, okay?" Gahyeon said, kissing Yubin's cheek.

,"I really don't like the fact that you will go out with her alone, Gahyeon" Yubin insisted.

"If you were free I would've asked you to come along, you can be sure of that"

"That's not the point, Gahyeon" Yubin repeated. "Can you go out with her another day? When I'm not busy?" 

"Stop being so paranoid about her, please... Can we... can we talk about something else?" The vampire sighed.

"Paranoid?" Yubin scoffed, closing her book and standing up. "Can you tell me what do you want me to do, exactly? I give you your space, I don't ask questions and you say I don't care! Now I actually tell you how I feel and I'm paranoid?"

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that honey, just trust her a bit okay? For me?" Gahyeon asked with a pout and puppy eyes.

"I won't tell you that you can't go out with her, but if you want me to say that I trust her, no… I don't Gahyeon. So you are free to go out with her, just know that I don't like this" Yubin said, sitting back down.

"Okay... but thanks for being honest" Gahyeon said, hugging Yubin. "So how is my strong girlfriend doing in training?"

"I'm doing okay I guess" Yubin replied. "It's not easy with Siyeon but… I hope we can make a good team in the end"

"What did she train you in already? Do you have more arm muscles now?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I hope so. But we did a lot of stretching for now. She said I'm not flexible enough" Yubin admitted.

"Flexible? Do you want to be more flexible?"

"Yeah, I have to be. Siyeon said it's very important for a frontliner" the blue haired girl replied.

"Oh, so it's something only good for in battle then? It's not like arm muscles which are also good outside of it?"

"Gahyeon what are you talking about?" Yubin asked, pretty confused.

"I just don't understand why you need to be flexible to be a frontliner" the younger girl said.

"Because if someone goes for my head and I can avoid that is pretty nice?" Yubin explained, tilting her head. "Anyway… as soon as I'll be allowed to go on a mission again, we will see if Siyeon's training works" the blue haired girl explained and Gahyeon realized that since it was decided last night, no one told Yubin about her mission.

"Wait, Yoohyeon didn't tell you? About the mission?" The vampire asked.

"Didn't tell me what? About what mission?" Yubin asked, confused.

"You have a mission tonight after your training! With Siyeon, Minji and Yoohyeon" Gahyeon chuckled.

"What? A mission?" Yubin asked, completely lost. "What? How did you know that? And how did I not know that??"

"They decided it yesterday night, when Yoohyeon was over. I guess the puppy forgot to tell you when she got home" the young vampire explained, finding Yubin's reaction really funny.

"Well great. Now I'm nervous! A mission with Siyeon already?" Yubin sighed. "I'm used to go to missions with Bora and Yooh but… I'm not used to fight with your sister yet and… it will be my first ever mission without my sister" the blue haired girl panicked a little.

"Hey, it will be great! And you can see my big sister in action. Try to keep up!" Gahyeon smiled, taking Yubin's hand and helping her up. "Come on, lessons are starting"

"That's exactly what I'm scared of, Gahyeon. What if I can't keep up?" She whispered "Your sister is great… what if I do something dumb and I put her in danger?" She asked, slowly following Gahyeon.

"You won't mess up and if you do, I'm sure Siyeon will fix it. Or Minji and Yoohyeon! We are a team, Honey, when someone messes up the team helps to recover"

"I know but… I don't want to mess up" Yubin explained "I want Siyeon to see that she can trust me but… I hoped to have a little bit more time. And we didn't even try to fight together"

"Hey, I'm sure you can tell her about all your concerns in the training this afternoon, and I'll be there too! I need to see my honey's abs" Gahyeon smiled.

"Okay, I'll talk to her about that" Yubin replied with a little smile, entering the classroom with Gahyeon and sitting down. She honestly didn't pay attention to the lessons since she had a lot going on in her mind, but Gahyeon's presence helped a lot.

-=-

After classes Yubin and Gahyeon walked to Gahyeon's home where they had lunch, knowing that straight after, Siyeon would be waiting for her in the arena.

"I'm nervous but I'm also excited for my training" Yubin said, finishing her last sandwich.

"And to think that you didn't want to train with each other" Gahyeon laughed, shaking her head.

"Hey, things can change alright!" Yubin protested.

"Yeah I can see that" the pink haired girl chuckled, placing her plate in the sink since she was done eating. "What is… she doing?" she suddenly said, looking outside of the little window which looked at the back garden. They usually kept that window closed but with only Yubin in the house, it was fine to keep it open.

"What is who doing?" The blue haired girl asked, confused. She stood up and walked over to Gahyeon to also look out of the window.

"Why is she training with a spear?" Gahyeon asked, tilting her head. "Wait… isn't that your spear??" The pink haired girl added, completely lost. "Why does Siyeon have your spear?"

"Not why, how? How does she have my spear?!" Yubin whisper-yelled. "That little weasel probably gave it to your sister"

"Yes but why?" Gahyeon asked again and Yubin just raised her shoulders.

"Let's go find out. I'm done eating anyway" she replied, placing her plate in the sink as well.

Gahyeon grabbed the hunter's hand, intertwining their fingers and walking outside to be noticed by Siyeon.

"Ah, if it aren't my little sis and Blue Hair who are late" the older vampire yelled from afar.

"I just needed to eat something real quick" Yubin justified herself, taking off her hoody and her long pants, revealing the fighting outfit. "I'm ready"

"I'm not ready" Gahyeon gulped eyeing the outfit "I totally forgot what your fighting outfit looked like"

"You should see the other one! That thing is revealing" Yubin chuckled, looking at Gahyeon.

"Show me next time I'm over at your place" The pink haired girl blushed and Siyeon cleared her throat.

"Fighting outfits are to fight not to do anything else and definitely not that" she said.

"Okay okay" Yubin sighed, walking into the arena and looking at Siyeon. "Is that my spear?"

"Step one complete, recognize your weapon" Siyeon said with a smirk "It is, I asked Bora to bring it earlier"

"Why though?" Yubin asked still confused and Siyeon signaled the blue haired girl to walk closer. 

"I've studied you… now I'm studying your weapon. I need to see how light it is, how long it is and I needed to see if it was compatible with you" Siyeon explained.

"You actually thought about that?" Yubin gasped, surprised at how much Siyeon seemed to want to train her. "What did you conclude?"

"Did I think about that?" Siyeon scoffed, taking a map of notes from the ground and throwing it to Yubin who quickly caught it. She opened it and gasped again. 

"Is… is that me?" She asked, seeing a lot of drawings of a figure with a spear as a weapon. There was all the information about her… her height, her weight, her measurements in it and added at the side was the information about the spear. Yubin kept turning the pages, not believing her eyes. Everything was written in that… what she was good at, what she was lacking in, possible tactics compatible with her structure. "Did… Siyeon, did you do all of this?"

"Nope, some magical gnome came and did it for me, of course I did" the vampire scoffed. "I didn't have time to color the drawings in but as you can see... your hair is blue"

"I… This is-" Yubin tried to say, but she couldn't find the words "Thank you" she just said, really appreciating all the effort Siyeon was putting into training her.

"You're welcome but it's not only for you, it helps me too. I wasn't too sure about your measurements so I asked Gahyeon's help there" the vampire explained.

"Yeah well… that was… a smart move" Yubin replied, blushing a little. "So what did you conclude… with my information, the spear and everything"

"That you shouldn't have been a frontliner" Siyeon calmly said, locking eyes with Yubin.

"What? What do you mean? What else should I have been?" Yubin questioned since she always worked on the front line.

"You are fast and you can be really really quiet when you approach someone" Siyeon explained "Those are not the characteristics of a frontliner. I suppose you needed to be one because you've always worked with people who use ranged weapons and someone needed to stay in the front"

"Well yeah, I couldn't leave them unprotected. I mean, they can fight but they are more comfortable with their respectable weapons" Yubin explained.

"I know, ranged weapons need a frontliner" Siyeon agreed "but that role is forced on you. You are not physically big or strong… you've learnt how to take hits, sure but it's not your thing. Let's say that… in your group you were 100% useful as a frontliner. But here? All vampires are frontliner. And with your characteristics… I need you to be something else" Siyeon explained.

"What are you suggesting then? I still want to be strong, to satisfy Gahyeon, can I still be that?" Yubin said, whispering the part about Gahyeon so she couldn't hear from in the stands

"I am being serious here, Yubin. I worked my ass off last night doing all of that" Siyeon replied, pointing at the map of notes. "Tonight we will go out on a mission and I would like the both of us to come back in one piece… so please focus" the vampire scolded her.

"I'm sorry, Siyeon. I just want to be as strong as possible to be of help" Yubin apologized, nodding her head.

"You don't need to be strong to be of help" Siyeon replied, locking eyes with the blue haired girl "what did I teach you about combat styles?" She asked.

"That it's not about having the better fighting style, but it's about having the one that suits you the most" Yubin replied, understanding what Siyeon meant.

"Exactly. Strength is not your thing, just like it's not mine. But we are fast and we are sneaky" the vampire said with a proud smile.

"I guess we are... so... you are retraining me then? As what?" Yubin asked.

"I think that the word that identifies it best is… assassin?" Siyeon said, scratching her head. "You need to be fast, sneaky, they don't have to see you coming and when you get close enough, you kill them" the vampire explained.

"Wait... did you know this way earlier? Since you forced me to do more in that flexibility thing?" The blue haired girl asked, staring at Siyeon.

"I know this since the day I first fought with you. You were a frontliner because you needed to be one… but it doesn't suit you" Siyeon explained. "You are a mediocre frontliner when you could be an amazing assassin"

"You are amazing" Yubin mumbled before looking at her spear. "What about my weapon?"

"I won't change your weapon" Siyeon stated "you are good with it and I noticed that it's not in the way when you run, attack or dodge. You mastered the spear… so this stays" she concluded, passing the spear to Yubin.

"So that was what you were doing earlier!" Yubin connected the dots. "Oh and... I did my exercises, every day, even one time extra" she said, hoping to make her proud.

"I expected nothing less, since you promised me your 1000%" Siyeon replied, noticing the little drop on Yubin's smile. "Good job, kid" she added, giving her a little nod.

"And I'll keep doing them, Gahyeon can keep track of that" the blue haired girl smiled.

"That's great, you need to keep doing them or else it won't work. But just to check if you're not just all talk... get on your butt, you know what we start with" the vampire smirked.

Yubin nodded with a smile, sitting down on the ground and starting her exercises. Siyeon was right, the more she practices the less it hurts. Now she was able to bend down on her legs without Siyeon pushing her back.

"I know it's not needed but do you want me to try and get you even deeper? Remember what you told me the first lesson about my sister? Maybe you can impress her?" Siyeon smirked, kneeling down next to her.

Yubin nodded with a little blush on her cheek 

"Let's try to go even deeper" she replied and Siyeon put her hands on Yubin's back, pushing her down.

"Tell me if it hurts okay? You're doing good so far. I can see you trained well" Siyeon commented, slowly pushing her further down.

"It doesn't… hurt that much" Yubin reassured, feeling really excited for everything. Siyeon took a lot of time to study her role and how to use her structure in the most useful way. 

"Can you put your arms above your head and make them form an arrow? That way we can go a bit farther a bit more easily" Siyeon said, still guiding her down and Yubin started to feel the burn in her legs.

"I can… try" Yubin replied, raising her arms and trying to do what Siyeon asked. Her legs were really burning a lot but she didn't want to stop.

"You're doing great, Honey" Gahyeon encouraged her from the side, making Yubin smile.

"See? You are impressing her" Siyeon whispered with a smirk, pushing Yubin a little bit lower.

"Just keep going then, please? I want her to see what I can do" Yubin asked, trying to ignore the burning feeling because of Gahyeon's encouragement.

Siyeon scoffed and shook her head 

"Did they tell you about the mission? I can't push you too much in this training" she explained, not pushing Yubin any lower.

"They did but... it's going to be fine. Just please? A little bit. I promise I will do extra good in the mission" the blue haired girl pleaded.

Siyeon stopped pushing Yubin down and moved a little bit to her side, crouching down.

"Two things you have to learn: if I say something it's for your own good. And two… I know when you lie" she added, pointing at her heart. "You are worried sick about the mission"

"I am... so I want to prepare extra well... I just don't want to fail you. I want to impress you" Yubin admitted with a sigh.

Siyeon honestly didn't expect Yubin to admit that out loud. Yoohyeon told her that the blue haired girl looked up to her but Siyeon didn't expect her to actually admit any of that during training.

"You are training well and honestly? I'm impressed you are still alive after years of being a frontliner… because it really doesn't suit you" Siyeon laughed "But enough with the stretching for today… we need to prepare for the mission and see how we work in couple"

"Okay... thanks, Siyeon" Yubin said, getting back up from her position and stretching her arms in front of her quickly.

"That was great, honey!" Gahyeon cheered again, clapping her hands with a proud smile.

Yubin smiled and waved at Gahyeon, blushing a little. 

"Okay, what do you think we could do to practice for the mission?" Siyeon suddenly asked.

"Huh? What? Do I have to come up with that?" The hunter asked in a confused and panicked tone.

"Don't panic, it's just a question" Siyeon reassured her. "We have to train together right? Me and you… so what do we do?"

"Uhm... maybe... you can teach me some new fighting tricks? I don't know..." Yubin sighed.

"I can't teach you fighting tricks if I don't know how you fight with me" Siyeon explained. "So… we should try a real fight" she explained, totally confusing Yubin.

"But who do we fight against? We can't practice together without a target? Or did you mean... you fight me?" The younger girl asked.

"I mean that Minji and Yoohyeon will be here any minute now, and we will fight them" Siyeon explained, sounding really calm.

"F-fight them? But Yooh has a g-gun and Minji is... Minji" the blue haired hunter panicked.

"Yoohyeon has a gun that just for today won't hurt any of us" Siyeon explained "And Minji won't use her full power, of course. It's not a fight to see who is better… I asked them to do this because I need to see how you move, how you think and how I should work with you"

"I... We could try... And if you mean that Yooh is shooting blanks, those still hurt you know..." Yubin admitted, sounding a bit more into it than before.

"She is, but they won't hit you" Siyeon reassured her "We have to fight as if they were real bullets and I'm the vampire in this pairing… I catch bullets for you" she explained "If they're not made of silver" she chuckled, punching Yubin's arm.

"Alright, sure! Go get them... We'll fight" Yubin said, sounding confident.

"They are probably changing into fighting outfits, I hear noise in the bedroom so t-... Or at least I hope they're changing. Oh wait… yeah they are changing, Bora is there too" Siyeon laughed, suddenly tilting her head and looking at Yubin who had a smirk on her face.

"Of course Bora is there if they're changing" she teased.

"What are you talking about? What's with the smirk?" Siyeon asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I just mean that my sister has taste! And she wouldn't lose a chance like this one" she said with a smirk, suddenly realizing she was about to be hit on the arm again "Even though you are definitely more her type than they are!!"

"Good that you added that last thing, Blue Hair" Siyeon chuckled, feeling a hint of jealousy in her chest. Yubin noticed the look on Siyeon's face and she couldn't help but tease more.

"Also... why does it mean they're definitely changing if Bora is there? They could still be doing the other thing" she said with a little grin.

"You are about to be hit by so many blanks that you have no idea" Siyeon hissed, narrowing her eyes "I won't catch one of them for you"

"Hey! I was just stating the possibility! And it's your job to catch them, otherwise you can't evaluate me"

"They're coming" Siyeon just said, walking towards Minji, Yoohyeon and Bora who were walking out of the house.

"Hey Singnie! We are ready" Minji cheered but Siyeon walked straight past her heading towards Bora.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Siyeon asked, narrowing her eyes and placing a hand on Bora's cheek, caressing it lightly.

"Show? What show? Was there one I should've seen?" The small girl asked.

Minji bursted into laughter and pointed at herself and Yoohyeon.

"I think she means 'this' show" she chuckled.

"I did, so tell me, did you enjoy seeing them change?" The vampire repeated.

"I did, of course I did" Bora replied, tilting her head to the side "Even though… I hoped to see you change into this" she replied, pointing at Siyeon's outfit.

Siyeon smiled before she shook her head to look a bit angry again.

"Why did you even watch them change? It's a bit random no?" Siyeon questioned.

"Can you blame me though?" Bora asked, scratching her head "I walked in looking for you, hoping to see YOU change. But then… you know, I'm a woman, I like women, they're beautiful and I have eyes! So I just… stayed there to chat a little"

"Oh, just a casual chat with 2 half naked women while I'm down here waiting for you?" Siyeon scoffed, turning towards Minji and Yoohyeon. "And you two are comfortable with her watching you?"

"Singnie, I'm comfortable with everybody watching me" Minji laughed and Yoohyeon scratched the back of her head, looking down.

"And I… uhm… me and her, you know… had sex for years so...yeah, I'm pretty comfortable with her watching" she admitted, chuckling.

"I understand your reasoning, Yooh but Minji... you are just weird" Siyeon laughed before turning back to her girlfriend. "Just don't let them see you change, okay?"

"What a jealous wolf you are" Bora chuckled, placing her hands on Siyeon's shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss, when she suddenly noticed something on the ground. "What's that? Is that Yubin?" She asked, leaving Siyeon there and curiously running to pick up the maps of notes.

"No, no, don't look at that! It's nothing" Siyeon panicked, running as fast as she could to take the map for herself. "Just kiss me and forget about this"

"What? Why? Let me see" Bora protested, trying to catch the map from Siyeon's hands. "Why can't I see?"

"It's embarrassing! Just leave it" the wolflike vampire pouted with puppy eyes.

"But I'm curiou-" Bora was trying to say when suddenly there was a flash of black hair between her and Siyeon and magically the map was in her hands. 

"Siyeon worked on that literally all night long and I couldn't sleep because the light was on so… two people didn't catch any sleep for that and the world will know!" Minji scoffed, winking at Siyeon because she knew Bora would like her even more after seeing the map.

"Minji, please d-" Siyeon wanted to plead when the smallest hunter gasped.

"Oh my god! This is amazing" she cheered flipping through all the pages of the notes.

Siyeon blushed, looking down at her hands, really embarrassed about what was happening. 

"You did all of this? The drawings, the ideas, the- oh my god, look at that!" The small woman yelled, looking at all the information contained in the map. 

"I did... I wanted to make sure I could make your sister strong in the right way" Siyeon admitted.

"This is… incredible Siyeon" Bora whispered, putting the map down on the ground and pulling Siyeon into a passionate kiss. She knew the vampire was serious when she said she would protect Yubin, but seeing how much she was working on that, was something else.

"Okay, can we start now? Minji asked with a chuckle. "We all had our kiss today"

Bora pulled back, tugging on Siyeon's lower lip a little before taking out her phone.

"One sec, just sending my wolf a little reward" she smirked, going to her gallery and selecting a picture of her in her dark red, lace lingerie, sending it to Siyeon. "Done!"

Siyeon felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she curiously took it out and opened the message from Bora, suddenly widening her eyes and looking at the small woman in front of her.

"T- That… t-that looks-" she tried to say, failing miserably.

"Looks...?" Bora said, expecting something more "Good? Bad? I hope it's good cause Minji helped me pick it out"

"P- Perfect" Siyeon finally managed to say "You l-look… wow. And Minji knows that… that colour is my favourite and with y-your skin it's even better"

"It's just a little preview of what's yours when we fix your problem and a thank you for making these notes about my Bin" Bora smirked, patting Siyeon's butt. "Don't get too distracted to fight!"

"Fight! Yes, we s-should fight!" Siyeon suddenly said, stepping back from Bora, knowing that she was getting really too excited to focus on the training. "Let me just… talk with Yubin for a minute and we are ready to start"

She walked over to the blue haired girl who smirked. 

"Do I even want to know what the picture she sent you was? And I'm sure that's your new background" she chuckled.

“No, you don’t want to know and yes, that will be my background” Siyeon admitted. “Now, let’s focus on the fight okay? We should use this opportunity to see how it goes if I stay frontline and you attack. Yoohyeon and Minji know you were a frontliner so they will be pretty surprised”

"Can't we play with that element of surprise? What if we make it look like I'm going frontline, but then you swap places with me while I run around the side to attack Yoohyeon?" Yubin suggested.

“See? That is why I keep asking you questions. I won’t train just your body, I’ll train this thing as well!” Siyeon said, placing a hand on Yubin’s head and ruffling her hair. “Great idea, let’s try that!”

"Tell me what I need to do though. It works in my head but... how do we actually do it?"

“You will attack Minji and I will stay back at the beginning, out of Yooh’s range so she will have to shoot at you. I will join you to stop the blanks and we take the opportunity to swap positions” Siyeon explained. “I will attack Minji and you will try to go back, hidden from Yooh’s sight and then… you are fast and you are silent… so just run from the side and take the puppy down!”

"Sounds good! Maybe we can use that tree as anchor point? I bring the battle over there and that's where we swap?" The hunter asked.

“Yeah, good idea! Let’s try” Siyeon said with a smile, looking at Yubin’s spear. “I’m pretty sure this won’t be a problem for Minji but… I wouldn’t risk you hurting Yoohyeon. Do you have the stick?”

"Of course I do" Yubin chuckled, taking a little penlike thing out of her pocket and pressing a button on it, transforming it into the stick she used in previous training sessions.

“That stick comes out from that little thing? How is that so resistant?” Siyeon asked, remembering that she actually hit that thing a lot of times but it didn’t break.

“I don’t know, Bora gifted it to me years ago since I can’t walk around with a spear when I’m in school and stuff” she laughed.

"Of course that little woman is able to find you little things you can carry around" the vampire joked, patting Yubin's shoulder.

“I won’t tell her that you said that” Yubin laughed, shaking her head. Siyeon laughed and turned towards Minji and Yoohyeon.

“Okay, we are ready” she said and the blue haired girl walked beside her, feeling really nervous but also excited.

"Great! I already checked my bullets so don't worry about that" the silver haired girl said with a little smile.

Yubin remembered the incident caused by Yoohyeon’s mistake and she was happy that now the girl was able to bring that up without feeling guilty. 

“I wasn’t worried about that, Yooh. You know I trust you” Yubin said with a smile, looking at her leader.

"I know, thanks" the puppy responded with a smile, patting Minji's butt. "You ready, babe?"

“Is that even a question?” Minji said with a smirk, making a couple of steps forward. “Let’s start” she said, bending her knees a little and bringing her hands in front of her.

Yubin put herself into her battle stance, feet a little bit apart and a steady stance, standing in front of Siyeon who did the same.

"Show me what you got, kid" the vampire said, expecting to see good things from her.

The blue haired girl nodded and clenched her fists on the stick. She really didn’t want to let Siyeon down. As soon as Minji said the fight could start, Yubin ran towards her, swinging the stick in front of her and attacking Minji a couple of times, trying to make her go backwards. In the open field Yubin and Siyeon were at a disadvantage so she needed to move the fight towards the trees.

"Still going for the direct approach huh? Luckily Yoohyeon filled me in about your style" Minji chuckled, looking backwards to wink at the silver haired girl. She successfully blocked every attack but in the meantime she was unknowingly doing what Yubin wanted her to do, making small steps backwards.

“And I filled Siyeon in about her” Yubin replied, still attacking Minji. She hoped that talking about Siyeon was a good way to move the attention to the latter so that Yubin could freely attack Yoohyeon later. 

"Okay, Yubin, you can keep hitting me as much as you want, you are not bringing me off balance with these reckless swings" Minji said "Pup? Can you get her off of me please?" She asked.

Yoohyeon moved to the side, but Yubin was careful enough to stay always in Minji’s shadow so that she couldn’t be hit by Yoohyeon. Minji of course understood this and after blocking an attack, she bent down and hit Yubin on the chest, making her go backwards so that Yoohyeon could shoot her.

"Good one, Minji, but you are forgetting about me" Siyeon smirked, running in and tackling Yubin to the ground so she didn't get hit by the shot. "Almost there, Blue Hair" she whispered before helping her up. “You had your chance, now it’s my turn” she said, trying to make the others believe that they weren’t collaborating at all. Siyeon sparred with Minji for a couple of seconds and seeing a chance, she bent down and ran towards Yoohyeon.

“Nice try. You are fast but not fast enough” Minji smirked, pushing Siyeon back and attacking her.

"It isn't like you to lose your target though" Siyeon smirked, pointing at Yoohyeon. Minji turned her head and saw that Yubin stood behind the taller hunter with her stick pointed at the girl's back.

“In my defense… I didn’t see her coming” Yoohyeon whispered, raising her hands. Yubin chuckled and looked over the tall girl’s shoulder to talk to Siyeon.

“So… we won?” she asked way too excitedly.

"Hmm... let's ask Minji? Did we win, bunny?" The younger vampire asked with a smirk, poking her nose.

“I have to say that I didn’t see that coming. So she’s not a frontliner?” Minji asked, feeling proud of how the two of them were collaborating. “Anyway… she might be down, but I’m not” she said with a smirk. “You win when both of the opponents are down”

"She's not a frontliner anymore, courtesy to me, Lee Siyeon" she chuckled "And really Minji? Are you not going to stand down?"

“Stand down?” Minji chuckled, suddenly turning serious “You are not winning this” she whispered, pushing Siyeon back with a smirk and getting ready to fight again, while Yubin approached her from behind.

"If you want to do it the hard way, then we will" the younger vampire replied, not showing anything to Minji that Yubin was behind her.

"Great, let me just say though... You can't sneak up on me, Yubin" Minji smirked, surprising both girls.

“Fine then” Yubin replied, attacking Minji who blocked all the swings without any problems. 

“You see… you won’t be able to prepare a strategy for the actual fight, because you never know what happens. And do you think that the surprise effect would work on the Nightshades? They don’t know who you are and what your role is” Minji explained, disarming Yubin and making the stick fall on the ground behind her.

"Maybe not, but we can still surprise them with our power" Yubin said "And how did you even know I was behind you?"

"Your feet, you move way too loudly" Minji simply said, kicking Yubin back, picking up the stick and pointing it at Siyeon. "Let's go, Singnie"

Siyeon made a step back, watching Minji swing the stick around. Luckily the younger vampire had studied Yubin’s spear earlier and the stick was basically the same without the silver point so she knew how to fight against a weapon like that one. She attacked Minji who had no problems blocking her attacks with the stick and attacked back.

Of course the vampire leader had no trouble dealing with her. She wanted to teach Siyeon a lesson with this fight as well. She struck at the younger vampire a few more times and Siyeon easily blocked all the attacks but then Minji punched her right in the jaw.

"You're forgetting that the stick isn't my only weapon, Singnie" she smirked.

Siyeon crouched down with her hand on her jaw, growling lightly and looking up. Minji wasn’t going easy on her. Yubin stood up and was watching the fight, not knowing what to do. What could she do without her weapon? She tried to think about what Siyeon told her… she was fast and she was sneaky, but she had no idea how to attack Minji. 

"Giving up, Singnie? Come on, didn't you want to win?" Minji asked, kicking her stomach, enough to make her go flying but not to hurt her. It was a practice after all.

Yubin knew this was just a training fight, but she didn’t like how things were going. Siyeon was taking hits and Yubin was basically being useless. She ran in front of Minji, having not a single idea of what she should do, but she wanted to give Siyeon time to breathe. She started to attack Minji bare handed but of course after a few blocks, Minji hit Yubin on her chest again, making her go flying as well. Siyeon quickly stood up and caught the blue girl in her arms, putting her back down.

"I know you won't like to hear it but... I don't think we can win against her, Blue Hair... We did great, you showed progress but we haven't even trained your new abilities yet" Siyeon said, a little out of breath.

“I know” Yubin replied, massaging her chest which was hurting a little because of the hit “I got Yoohyeon just because of the surprise effect… without that, I’m not of any help for you” she whispered, sounding defeated.

"Don't look at it like that. You did surprise her but... she also didn't see or hear you sneaking up on her right?" Siyeon smiled, patting her shoulder. "Good job kid"

Yubin gave a little smile in response even though she wasn’t happy about her performance at all. 

“If you two are done talking… I would like to end this” Minji yelled, sounding really annoyed. 

“So we just… give up?” Yubin whispered weakly, looking at Siyeon.

"In a normal situation we would run but now... yes, we give up. We still have to be okay for tonight's mission. My jaw already hurts" Siyeon chuckled. Yubin nodded, looking at Minji who was approaching them to finish the fight.

“Am I hearing right? You will surrender? Well that’s just disappointing” she scoffed, looking at both of them.

"I don't want my jaw to be completely dislocated, bunny" Siyeon chuckled "We want to do good tonight. And fighting you? We all know that takes a lot of energy"

“Do you have a plan for tonight?” Minji asked, still walking towards them “Because this won’t work. The only reason you took her by surprise is because she knows Yubin and she didn’t expect her to be the one who strikes” the vampire said, pointing at Yoohyeon.

"We don't need a plan. We will just analyze the situation and adapt, coming up with an approach on the spot" Siyeon explained. "This one definitely has the brains for it"

Minji gave Siyeon a little nod. She didn’t know how to feel about this pairing. Siyeon was taking the training seriously and she understood that Yubin had to change her fighting style and that was good. But still the two of them had no idea how to fight one beside the other.

"Alright, that's it then. Good fight girls, do you plan on continuing the training by yourself or are you going to take a break with your girlfriends?" Minji asked, just to know if they needed her for something.

“I want to keep going” Yubin replied, looking at Siyeon. Gahyeon was already walking into the arena, but stopped with a little pout, hearing Yubin’s reply. 

"Blue Hair, are you sure? You don't need to overdo it, it's bad for your muscles if you do too much" the vampire told her.

“If you want to take a break with Bora, you can go” Yubin reassured. “I’ll do this on my own until you are back” she replied, picking up the stick from where Minji left it and putting it back in her pocket. She picked up the spear from the edge of the arena and decided to train with that. Truth was that she didn’t want to face Gahyeon because the pink haired girl looked so proud of her before the fight and she was sure that she let her down now.

"Hey, Blue Hair. You did good. And you know I don't say that often. And I'm really not the only one who thinks that" she said putting a hand on her shoulder and pointing at Gahyeon. "So if you are training because you think you did bad... don't"

Yubin sighed, nodding her head.

“Thank you, Siyeon” she simply replied. “I hope I won’t let you down tonight” she added, walking towards Gahyeon.

Siyeon nodded her head. The fact that she said that and dropped meant that she did feel bad about it.

"You didn't let me down. You impressed me" Siyeon stated.

The blue haired girl turned towards the vampire, looking at her in disbelief.

“Are you… saying this just because you don’t want me to feel bad?” she whispered.

"No. Who came up with the plan to go to Yooh? And we executed it perfectly? Look, I understand that you want to do good but, don't be too hard on yourself. Losing means an opportunity to learn and improve" the vampire said with a smile.

“Thank you” Yubin whispered again “If you say that… that I did good, I trust you, Siyeon” she added, smiling at the vampire. “I like fighting with you”

"Of course you should trust me. You know I don't hold back when it's bad" Siyeon smirked "And yeah, it was okay. You can go eat your girlfriend's face now"

“Can I… borrow your girlfriend for a couple of minutes before that? I need to talk with Bora” Yubin said, sounding really serious.

"Uhm, yeah of course, she's all yours" Siyeon said, smiling at her. "I'll go talk with my sis"

Siyeon walked to Gahyeon and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, whispering something and then she looked at Bora, signaling her to go talk with Yubin. The small hunter nodded with a smile and walked to her sister.

“You did great!” she cheered “and thank you for acknowledging my presence, I felt like you were avoiding me!” Bora chuckled since the younger girl didn’t talk to her at all this afternoon.

“I was” Yubin replied, sitting down on the ground.

"You were? Why? Did I do something to make you upset?" The small hunter asked, sitting down as well and putting a hand on Yubin's leg, sounding a bit worried.

“I should be the one asking you that” Yubin replied, gently removing Bora’s hand from her leg. “Did you do something that could make me upset?”

"I honestly don't know what I could have done? Why?" Bora asked again, locking eyes with the younger girl.

“I haven’t seen him at school in a while” Yubin started, knowing that it wasn’t needed to use any name “And I was honestly so happy not to see his fucking face around… Until someone told me that my sister tried to kill him” she said, looking straight into Bora’s eyes.

"I didn't TRY to kill him! I... I almost... accidentally killed him..." the brunette admitted.

“Bora you promised me!! You promised you wouldn’t go anywhere near him” Yubin replied, angrily.

"I know I did... I just... I couldn't help it... the thought of him- he fucking deserved it but... Siyeon stopped me in time"

“He deserved it, yes! But Bora… killing a person? Really?” Yubin almost yelled “I shouldn’t have said anything to you! Not if it brings you close to becoming a fucking murderer”

"He's not dead! And of course you should've told me! I need to know these things, Bin! You kept this hidden for way too long too!"

“He is not dead because Siyeon stopped you in time, you just said that! It means that you were going to kill him! And even though I admit I would like that… not… not like this. And not you” Yubin whispered. “I don’t want you to become a murderer because of me”

"I just wanted to mess him up, show him that no one messes with my sister. He just kept... fucking smiling at me and I lost it" the small girl whispered.

Yubin sighed, wrapping an arm around Bora’s shoulders and bringing her closer, kissing the top of her head.

“Thank you, Bora” she whispered.

"I shouldn't be thanked for doing something like that... Why did you bring that up? Oh my god... he didn't take revenge on you because I beat him right?" Bora panicked.

“Hey, hey, no… no, he didn’t” Yubin quickly reassured her, combing her hair. “He is still in the hospital. And really? Do you think someone can hurt me in school now that Gahyeon is with me? She would punch him to the moon” Yubin said with a little chuckle.

Bora couldn't help but laugh at that as she put a loose strand of Yubin's behind her ear.

"I'm happy you made me come clean, you know I don't like hiding things from you" Bora smiled "Now go to your baby girl, she was so proud of you"

“And you should go to your wolf. You should have seen her face when I told her I wanted to keep going on with the training without a break… she was so eager to come to you” Yubin laughed, standing up and helping Bora up as well. “Especially after the picture you sent her”

"Oh was she now?" Bora grinned "And did you see it? The picture I mean"

“No thank you. I’ve seen you running around naked too many times in the house already” Yubin laughed “I’m fine like this!”

"I wasn't naked! And I looked pretty good! And poor Gahyeon... now she has to compare to my perfect body and curves" Bora laughed.

“Yeah she’s doing pretty well!” Yubin said, rolling her eyes and pushing Bora to the side as they walked to Gahyeon and Siyeon who were talking to each other.

"Siyeon? I brought your girlfriend" Yubin said, tugging on the vampire's sleeve.

“Is that a way to tell me to leave Gahyeon to you?” Siyeon asked with a chuckle and Yubin nodded her head with a little grin. “Fine fine, one small vampire for one small hunter. Seems like a fair trade” she laughed, putting her fist in front of Yubin who gave her a fistbump.

"You should be really happy you have your 'problem' or I'd make you regret making jokes about my height" Bora threatened, pulling Siyeon away and dragging her with her.

Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you liked it. Much love♥

Question of the chapter: If you watched the concert, what was your favourite song? (not a solo stage)  
If you didn't watch the concert, Have you checked DC out on weverse already? They are pretty active and always joking with each other!

Authors' answers: (we watched the concert while chatting)

Nyle: Scream, I thought that with the live band it sounded really retro, like some kind of boss battle theme in an old game xD

Cristina: Break the wall (Nyle also agrees here, but hey all the songs are sick). Yubin's rap part was sick! So much power!


	59. Chapter 59

After leaving Yubin with Gahyeon, Bora dragged Siyeon to the other side of the arena. 

"I wanted you and Yubin to get along… but not to see you two joining forces to make jokes about my height" the small hunter protested, crossing her arms on her chest. 

"But come on, Bora... you ARE really tiny, it's hard not to" Siyeon laughed, ruffling Bora's hair as if she was a kid.

"You are lucky I really like you" Bora pouted. "And you should be glad I'm tiny… you can take me everywhere" she said with a grin, jumping in Siyeon's arms and climbing up, wrapping her legs around the vampire's waist.

"And why do I need to be happy about that? You got legs to walk, not to wrap them around me and make me carry your big butt" Siyeon chuckled with a grin.

"My big bu-" Bora mumbled, opening her mouth in disbelief. "Well just so you know… you won't see my big butt and you won't see my new bra apart from that picture!" 

"What?! No, no, I didn't mean it like that! Big butts aren't bad! And that picture definitely wasn't bad" Siyeon said, still a bit in shock and showing her new phone background.

"Really? Your phone background is me in a bra?" Bora chuckled, wrapping her arms around Siyeon's neck and snuggling closer. 

"A sexy bra and sexy panties" Siyeon corrected. "So now I can be distracted every time I use my phone!" 

"I don't think that's good. You have a mission tonight. So be sure not to look at your phone!" Bora laughed, kissing Siyeon's nose.

"Also... I didn't comment on it earlier but... why did you ask Minji to help you out with the bra? How did you even bring that up?" The vampire whispered.

"I-... Uhm… I was changing and she was there so I asked her for advice" Bora admitted.

"Well... she does really know my taste... but that means that she saw your big butt..." Siyeon said with a little growl.

"Hey, don't growl at me" Bora pouted. "She has seen you naked for over 200 years! It's not a problem if she sees me in underwear. And I was asking her how to please your eyes, little wolf" the small hunter protested.

"Oh, it's not a problem you say?" Siyeon smirked, caressing Bora's cheek. "And really... you don't have the right to call people little" she joked.

"Why should it be a problem?" Bora asked, tilting her head. "And I have the right to call you little! You are my little wolf!"

"It's not a problem for me... You can run around naked in front of Minji for all I care. Just don't complain if she wants to touch" Siyeon laughed, smiling at Bora "And fine... only in that context!"

"So you would be okay with Minji touching me?" Bora challenged, looking straight in Siyeon's eyes.

"If it's your own fault that she does, sure! Your problem! But just remember you're mine"

"Oh really? My problem?" Bora asked, unwrapping her legs from the vampire's waist and jumping down. "We will see about that then" 

"What? What are you doing?" Siyeon asked with a pout, not understanding what her plan was.

"Oh you will see, don't worry. When you expect it the least… I will strike" Bora teased, turning around and walking towards Gahyeon and Yubin.

"Strike?! What are you doing? Hey! Get that butt back here or I'll come get it back here" Siyeon whined, being all cute and poutey.

Bora ignored her and wrapped an arm around Yubin's shoulder and one around Gahyeon's.

"What are you kids talking about?" She asked, knowing that Siyeon would join them as well.

"I was telling Yubin how great she did in the fight! She was so amazing! What about you and my sis?" The pink haired vampire asked.

"Nothing much. She's okay with Minji touching me because that would be MY problem" Bora simply said and both Gahyeon and Yubin turned around glaring at Siyeon.

"You're not giving them the full context! I said if you provoke Minji that it would be your problem if she jumped you! That's important information" Siyeon justified herself.

"Oh I will provoke her. You can be sure about that much!" Bora challenged, glaring at Siyeon as well. 

"Bora? What the absolute hell are you talking about? Are you having a fight?" Yubin whispered really softly, sounding a bit worried.

"Yes we are having a fight" Bora yelled, making sure that Siyeon heard her. The small hunter quickly turned around, giving a quick wink to Yubin to signal her that she was just messing around.

"Bora, please... I don't want to fight with you" Siyeon pleaded.

"She sounds really sad, sis" Yubin chuckled.

"If you didn't want to fight with me, you shouldn't have said that" Bora kept saying, faking to be mad. Gahyeon was honestly confused about what was happening and why Yubin was chuckling seeing their sisters fighting.

"Sis, I think you should apologize and maybe do something for her" Gahyeon suggested, looking at Siyeon and pointing at Bora.

"But I don't even know what got her that mad" Siyeon protested weakly. "I'm sorry if I said something that hurt you, Bora" she whispered, not really knowing what she was apologising for.

"Don't worry, you'll see!" Bora smirked, patting Yubin's head. "Siyeon has been a bad wolf to your sister"

"Bora…" Siyeon tried to call again, not really knowing what to do anymore. As she looked at the smaller hunter, she realized what she did wrong. Bora hoped to see her jealous, a little bit possessive and Siyeon was holding back, not showing how possessive she really was. The vampire walked to Bora and picked her up. "I'll borrow her for a couple of minutes!" She said, walking away and bringing Bora towards the trees. She pushed the hunter against one of them, still holding her up and she placed a hand behind the girl's neck, pulling her closer.

"Didn't you hear me when I said you are mine?" She whispered against the hunter's lips.

"Hmm... I don't think I did... did you?" Bora teased, pushing her body against Siyeon's.

"I did and I will say it as many times as you need me to" she whispered, crashing her lips against Bora's and kissing her passionately.

Bora smirked, moving her hands to hook behind Siyeon's neck when Siyeon grabbed her little wrists and pinned them above her head, not breaking the kiss.

A low moan escaped Bora's lips at Siyeon's action. She tightened the grip of her legs around the vampire's waist, pulling their bodies even closer. 

They kept kissing for a few moments and Bora was really starting to run out of breath but Siyeon didn't let her, not one bit. The vampire just kept kissing her, knowing full well what she was doing.

Bora tried to free her wrists to cup Siyeon's face and push her back a little, just enough to breathe for a second, but the vampire wasn't letting go of her wrists. The small hunter squeezed her legs even tighter around Siyeon, really enjoying the kiss but also needing air and Siyeon just smirked in the kiss.

"Si-... Air" Bora managed to whisper in the kiss, feeling Siyeon's lips curving into a smirk. The vampire just shook her head and started combing Bora's hair with the hand that was holding Bora up until now, writing some letters with her finger spelling: 'not yet'.

Bora didn't pick up what Siyeon was 'writing' in her hair, but she trusted the vampire enough to let her do what she wanted. Plus… she was enjoying the kiss as well. 

The vampire really liked how Bora wasn't struggling anymore, just giving in to the action. Of course she was dying for air as well but she didn't mind. She was literally leaving Bora breathless with this kiss.

The vampire kept going for another couple of seconds, before finally pulling back. Bora took a deep breath as soon as Siyeon detached her lips from hers.

"That was… something" she whispered, still trying to catch some air.

"Just a new kind of breathplay" Siyeon smirked, caressing Bora's cheek. "To show you're mine... cause I'm the only one leaving you breathless"

"Yeah… literally" Bora chuckled, resting her forehead against Siyeon's. "I'm glad to see that you are at least a little jealous of me" she whispered.

"I'm not jealous! I'm possessive, you are mine. Your lips, your neck, your nose, your boobs, your big butt, your legs, all of it" Siyeon said with a little wolf growl.

Bora laughed, nodding her head.

"I'm yours" she whispered, kissing Siyeon's nose. After a while of staying like that, Bora rested her hands on the vampire's shoulders. "I don't know if she told you but… Yubin knows what I did to that monster" she whispered, wanting to lift a weight from her chest.

"She does? How did she react?" Siyeon said bending down to place a light kiss on Bora's neck.

"She was angry" Bora replied, caressing Siyeon's hair with a hand.

"Did you manage to clear it up? Is everything okay between you?" The vampire asked, grazing her lips all over the soft skin.

"Yes, we managed. She thanked me in the end but… she was still disappointed in my actions and I can't blame her. I told her you stopped me in time" Bora explained "And Siyeon if… if you didn't show up I… I just-" the small hunter tried to say, stopping herself with a sigh.

"Don't think about the what ifs" Siyeon whispered, pecking her neck again to assure her "I showed up and stopped you. Nothing about that will change"

"I'm glad you did" Bora whispered "He deserved it but… you were right. That would have hurt us in the long run. Me, Yubin, you"

"I would still visit you in prison... but I prefer this, so we did good" Siyeon whispered.

Bora nodded, combing Siyeon's hair.

"We should go back… I have to prepare dinner for the few of us that can actually eat and then you will have to go to the mission" she said, snuggling her head against Siyeon's

"Minji can cook today. I need... to kiss your neck" Siyeon stated with a chuckle.

"You have been doing it for a while now" Bora chuckled "Not that I'm complaining but… are you sure Minji will cook? And you still have to prepare for the mission"

"She has to cook! It's our house" Siyeon responded, locking eyes with Bora. "And nah, I like kissing your neck with you pinned against a tree way better"

"I'm proud of you" Bora suddenly said, surprising Siyeon. "You are kissing my neck and you look totally in control… and I bet it's not easy after THAT kiss… and in this position, with me pinned against a tree"

The vampire didn't even realize that. They were doing something pretty hot and she didn't feel any signs of her previous problem. She felt totally in control.

"You're right! I don't know how but, I'm okay! Lucky you I guess" Siyeon whispered, kissing her neck yet again.

"Let's not push it" Bora whispered. "We are doing great and I don't want us to fall right back. So… one step at a time, okay?" The hunter whispered, pushing the vampire slightly back.

"But... I'm feeling perfect... Maybe this is the next step?" The vampire asked.

"I just… don't want us to make mistakes. Last time we managed to do something more but… Minji was right. We shouldn't have done that that soon" Bora whispered, caressing Siyeon's cheek. "Look at what happened to our sisters"

"She's having her fase... I can... I can at least feel myself lose control and... I don't know why but... I feel better? Less stressed?" Siyeon explained.

"How comes?" Bora asked, caressing Siyeon's cheeks "Are things going better for you?"

"I guess they are? You know... I'm really bad with change and... lately everything has kind of settled down? I'm not fighting with Yubin anymore, Minji finally told me about her past, it's just... I'm adapting I think" she whispered.

"That's really good" Bora replied, smiling at the vampire. "I have to say that I can see you are more relaxed, more focused on yourself and… you can't understand how much it means to me that you and Yubin are fine now. What you are doing for her… is something huge"

"Do you think... the stress was a factor that made me... lose control? Just the fact that I didn't want to mess anything else up?"

"I'm sure it was" Bora replied, nodding her head "I think you were keeping everything inside… and you reached your limit"

"Then... how do we... confirm that?" The vampire whispered.

Bora could clearly see that Siyeon had something in mind and if she had to be honest… she wanted to confirm that as well.

"Let's do it like this… tomorrow after my training with Gahyeon… we can try to confirm that?" She whispered, kissing Siyeon's lips softly.

"Tomorrow? But... that's so long" Siyeon whined like a little kid.

"I'm not risking to make a mess right now, when you are about to go out on a mission with my sister" Bora explained.

"Fine... I'll wait... but, it's really hard you know... really hard"

"Do you think it's not hard for me?" Bora replied, cupping Siyeon's cheeks and making her look at her. "And that's exactly why I don't want to risk more than we should. I don't want to see you punished and locked down in the basement" Bora whispered weakly.

"You're right... I'm sorry" Siyeon whispered, kissing Bora's lips one last time before putting her down.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" the tiny hunter whispered, hugging Siyeon tightly. "I can't wait to feel you" 

"You're such a pervert... and I like that" Siyeon smirked. "For now... I'll just have fun with your picture on my phone"

"Good wolf" Bora chuckled, taking Siyeon's hand and walking back to the others.

-=-

After the women all had dinner, it was almost time for the mission that Minji and Yoohyeon had prepared for Siyeon and Yubin. It was their first real test as a team to see how well they could execute it.

"Everyone ready?" Minji asked, looking at the girls in front of her. She couldn't help but chuckle noticing that of course Yubin was really really nervous… but Siyeon looked a little bit nervous as well. And that was new.

“Not really... I don’t know what to expect at all” Yubin admitted with a sigh, dropping her head on the table as Gahyeon rubbed her back.

"Come on, Bin! We've done hundreds of missions already" Bora reassured her "The only difference is that this time I won't be there. And you have a different partner"

“I have a vampire as partner and I don’t know what the plan is! I mean where are we going? A forest, the city, or god knows where” she panicked a little, not liking the lack of information at all.

"That's one of your biggest qualities, Yubs… making strategies. And yet is also one of your weaknesses. You are really good at planning things and making strategies, but you panic if you don't have one" Yoohyeon explained, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezing a little. "But you have to adapt to what you find on the way. That's why we are not giving you any information"

“Hey, Blue Hair” Siyeon said, locking eyes with the hunter. “We’ll be fine. I saw your tactical skills earlier so I’m more than happy to have you with me. We’ll do our best and try our new approach out. Just remember the things I told you and if you want-” Siyeon said, handing her the map of notes “You can quickly read up on some tips I wrote down”

Yubin took hold of the map of notes and smiled widely at Siyeon, nodding her head.

"Thank you!" She replied, quickly turning the pages and looking for anything that could be useful for their fight together. 

“I also put the thing Minji said earlier in there, about your footwork, that you were too loud. There are two ways to improve that. Or you learn to walk more quietly, or you go in on bare feet” Siyeon smiled, explaining how she could fix that.

Yubin nodded once again, even though she wasn't really listening because she had found something really interesting in the notes. There were 4 pages of tips about how the two of them should fight together and something that surprised Yubin a lot was that there was a page dedicated to Siyeon's worries about possible problems they could have during fights. She looked at the pages and then looked up at Siyeon again.

“You really added more notes after the training we had? You really are thinking about everything” Yubin smiled, showing her which page she was looking at.

"Well I… had some concerns after the fight against Minji and Yoohyeon. It made me notice things that I hadn't noticed before… and I had to write them down so you could read them as well" Siyeon said, almost trying to justify herself "It wasn't a big deal, it's not difficult to write and drink blood at the same time"

“Still, thank you” the blue haired hunter smiled. “So these are the things we should work on then?” she asked.

“Girls, is it okay if you discuss that in the car? We should be leaving” Minji interrupted their little talk.

"Yes, sure, I'm sorry… I got carried away reading this" Yubin replied, looking at the map of notes. "Siyeon, can I bring it with me? That way I can finish reading in the car" she smiled.

"Of course you can!" Siyeon said standing up and going over to give Bora a kiss. "See you later, Bora"

"See you later" Bora replied, kissing Siyeon once again "Come back safe and keep an eye on my sister for me. It's the first mission without me there… so I'm leaving that to you" she said with a smile.

"Of course, I'll watch over her" the vampire reassured her, heading towards the front door. "Say bye to Gahyeon, Blue Hair, I'll wait in the car with the notes.

Yubin nodded and went to place a quick kiss on Bora's forehead. She then walked to Gahyeon who was waiting for her at the door. 

"I'll see you later, baby girl" she whispered sweetly, putting her hands on the vampire's waist and pulling her closer.

"Be safe, honey. I'll wait for you and I'll nurse your wounds if you have them tonight" Gahyeon said before kissing her girlfriend.

"I know you will" Yubin whispered against the vampire's lips. "And I will be safe" she reassured her, giving a quick peck on her lips before leaving, waving at her girlfriend and Bora who joined Gahyeon at the door.

Yubin entered the car, waving at them one more time before turning to Siyeon. "Shall we go over the notes then?" She asked and Siyeon nodded.

"Yoohyeon, you don't mind that we talk while you are driving right?" Siyeon asked, just to be sure it wouldn't distract the hunter.

"No, of course not!" The older hunter reassured her. "I'll quietly chat with Minji anyway" she chuckled as Minji leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Shall we first go over the moving quietly thing? Do you prefer learning the technique or do you just want to go barefoot?" Siyeon asked.

"Actually… I wanted to ask you about this" Yubin admitted, turning the page and pointing at something about the problems about them fighting together. "What do you mean when you say we can't attack the same target at the same time from opposite directions?" She asked confused.

"I mean that you have a spear with a silver tip and I'm a vampire" she explained "I didn't think about this before but I noticed it during our fight with Minji and Yoohyeon. The spear is kind of in the way for me if you attack with that, because I have to stay distant. If you attack and they dodge, you would probably hit me since I wouldn't see that coming"

"Okay so... we just don't attack the same target and we need to be efficient in sneakily killing someone one on one? That's the solution to that right?" The blue haired hunter asked.

"Until we can find another solution, yes, I guess that's it" Siyeon replied. "But we will need to work on one, because we can't always fight with the sneaky technique. If we don't have hiding places and stuff, you will have to attack anyway and you will be visible"

"Hmm... is there anything else I can use as... a secondary weapon or something?" Yubin asked and Siyeon nodded.

"I actually thought about that, go 2 pages further" the vampire said and Yubin did what she said. "There, I thought about 2 silver daggers for close range combat. That way you won't risk hurting me as much"

"That's amazing" Yubin replied, looking at the notes but mostly at the drawings. "Did you draw these? Is this the symbol of your clan? It's the one Gahyeon has tattooed right?" Yubin asked curiously, looking at the symbol on the handle of the daggers.

"Yeah well… I was thinking about some techniques to use them and I guess I got carried away with the drawing" Siyeon explained. "And yes, that's the symbol of our clan, of our pack now to be exact. I have it tattooed here" Siyeon said lifting up her shirt "Minji has it on her arm and... I tattooed it on Handong in between her breasts"

"That's so cool… and these daggers are beautiful" Yubin whispered. "You really are good at drawing!" The hunter said, still looking at the map of notes.

"Yeah well, I just hope that we can find the daggers for you... And about the symbol... I want to tattoo it on all of you" Siyeon smiled.

Yubin gave her a smile and turned another page, reading as much as she could and trying not to think about anything else… for now.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask? And you still have to answer my question about your quiet walking" Siyeon said with a little smile, happy Yubin liked her notes.

“I’ll do my best to understand the technique” the blue haired girl replied, looking at the page in which Siyeon wrote about that. She tried to move her feet in the car, trying the position but there wasn’t enough space.

"You can't train that in the car, silly" the vampire chuckled. "We'll try it as soon as we arrive and if you can't do it yet... you're taking off your little shoes"

Yubin sighed, nodding her head and tapping Minji’s shoulder.

“Will you two fight with us or will you just watch and jump in if we have problems?” she asked.

"We won't fight if it's not necessary. This is your mission. Just see it as your leaders observing you" Minji replied with a smile.

“No pressure!” the blue haired girl mumbled to herself. It was her first mission with Siyeon and both leaders will be watching. “Do we know how many vampires will be there?”

"Can we tell them that at least, Pup?" Minji asked and the silver haired girl nodded. "Alright, from what we saw there are 5 vampires"

“Oh great” Yubin sighed, turning towards Siyeon to check her expression. The younger vampire didn’t comment on that, she just kept looking outside with a calm expression and this made Yubin feel a little bit more relaxed. If Siyeon wasn’t agitated, it meant that she thought everything was fine.

"Are we almost there?" Yubin asked, wanting to see if she had time to look at some more of Siyeon's notes.

“We are not almost there… we are here already” Yoohyeon chuckled, stopping the car. 

“Here where?” Siyeon asked, sounding confused. “There is literally nothing, you stopped in the middle of nowhere” the younger vampire protested. All she could see was a swamp in front of them.

"We stopped at a foggy swamp and that is where they set up camp. Somewhere in there" Minji chuckled, pointing in a direction.

Yubin opened the door of the car, stepping outside, followed by Siyeon. 

“It’s foggy enough so they won’t see us coming but… they will hear us way too well” the blue haired girl whispered, moving her feet in the mud, making a lot of noise. “Even without shoes, this won’t work”

Siyeon walked around, jumping randomly and Yubin had no idea what she was doing. After a good minute or so Siyeon returned to Yubin with a smile.

"I can make this work. There are certain spots that are less muddy and a bit more stable to stand on! I hope you don't mind getting your feet dirty though because shoes won't work at all in here" she explained.

Yubin nodded, removing her shoes and her socks. Her expression turned into a disgusted one when she put her feet down on the mud, but she tried not to be bothered about that.

“Okay… so how do we look for them? With this fog we won’t see them until we are a few meters away” she said, looking around and noticing that she could barely see past 2 trees.

“That’s why we won’t walk” the vampire replied, pointing at the branches above their head.

"Are you serious? You wanna go in the trees?" Yubin gasped. She wasn't a vampire like her.

“I’ll carry you, of course” Siyeon explained “We will use the branches just to check on them and see how many of them are together and if we can find someone alone on the way, even better”

“I guess I’ll fly around for the first time then” Yubin replied, raising her shoulders. Apart from her not so brave jump from the stairs, Gahyeon never carried her jumping around.

"I guess you are, just hold on tightly" Siyeon explained. "And I know this is really weird-" she added pointing down at their bare feet "But we'll have to make due for this mission"

“Enough planning you two, we don’t have all night” Yoohyeon protested, jumping in Minji’s arms. “We will follow you from afar”

"Okay, okay. I know you can't wait to be in Minji's arms but you don't have to cut off our planning for that" the blue haired hunter protested.

“I’m just excited to see you two at work!” Yoohyeon justified herself. Siyeon shook her head with a chuckle and signaled to Yubin to come closer. “Hop on, let’s start this mission kid”

Yubin nodded, wrapping her arms around Siyeon's neck and her legs around her waist, making the vampire widen her eyes and blush a little.

"Not like that! You are not kissing me!" She panicked.

“What?! I’m not trying to!!” Yubin panicked as well. “I just did what Yoohyeon did! How am I supposed to-... I told you I never did this!” she tried to justify herself.

"They are a couple! We aren't! I j-just... I'll carry you like you carry a baby and you wrap your arms around my neck then! Not like this"

Yubin jumped down and she did as Siyeon asked. The vampire was holding her up with one arm under her legs and one behind her back and Yubin had her arms wrapped around the vampire’s neck.

“Yes because this is definitely less romantic, isn’t it?” Yubin laughed, noticing that it didn’t change that much.

"Why are you even talking about this?!" Siyeon panicked "This is just... at least your face is not in front of me!" She argued.

“My face is in front of your neck though!” Yubin protested, not knowing where to look.

“Girls… are we really wasting time like this?” Minji sighed, rolling her eyes. “Who cares how you carry her? Just don’t kiss and the position doesn’t matter” she laughed.

"It does!" Both women replied at the same time making Minji laugh even louder.

"Just... p-put your head in the c-crook of my neck and don't get any ideas" Siyeon shyly stuttered.

“Fine!” Yubin replied, resting her face in the crook of Siyeon’s neck, trying not to breathe heavily because that would be pretty weird for the vampire. “I- I’m ready to go” 

Siyeon didn't say anything and just jumped on a branch, balancing herself.

"Good luck, girls" Minji said as she jumped on another brunch with Yoohyeon in her arms.

Both girls nodded to her and Siyeon started jumping from branch to branch until she suddenly stopped, hearing something. There was someone walking in the mud, she couldn’t see the vampire but she couldn’t hear him close enough.

"Someone's near" she whispered in Yubin's ear. "Just be quiet and look around with me"

Yubin nodded, squinting her eyes and trying to see past the fog when she suddenly saw a shadow a few meters from them. The problem was that it wasn’t on the ground, it was crouched down on a branch, still, and Yubin couldn’t figure out if it was looking at them. She silently tapped Siyeon’s shoulder.

“There is someone there, on a branch” she whispered as quietly as she could.

"Damn... I didn't think they would be on the lookout... someone being there definitely makes this a bit harder" Siyeon whispered back. "Are you good at throwing your spear?"

“I am but… with this fog I can barely see their figures… let alone aim at their heart” Yubin replied, still looking at the shadow on the branch. She was sure it was looking at them, it looked like it was observing them… but it couldn’t be or it would have given the alarm for sure.

"I'm pretty sure it's looking our way... why isn't it alerting the others?" Yubin asked, silently taking her spear from her back.

“I don’t know, but if he is on a lookout, we have to take it down first” Siyeon replied. “The one I heard was walking in the mud… so we know that there is another one approaching. I can go closer and you can try to hit the one on the branch with the spear… but if it goes wrong, I can’t fight on the branches while carrying you” the vampire explained “If you miss, we jump down and we fight there, but you won’t have your spear”

"You don't have to keep carrying me. I looked at your footwork, I know what to do" Yubin whispered with a confident look. She had observed how Siyeon moved her feet, noticing that she always placed the front of her foot on the ground first before lowering the ball of her foot.

“Are you sure you can balance on the branches?” Siyeon asked, kind of worriedly and Yubin nodded her head. 

“If I miss and we have to fight, you can put me down” she reassured her.

"Alright, just try to not miss though" Siyeon said, walking a little bit closer, now stepping on the thinner part of the branch.

Yubin nodded, slowly stepping down from Siyeon’s arms and looking at the shadow. She was aiming at the left part of it’s torso, but since it didn’t give the alarm to the others, she realized that maybe it was looking the other way. She moved her aim to the right side and threw the spear. The shadow let out a growl and fell down from the tree.

Siyeon listened to the surrounding and heard the second vampire she heard walk towards where they probably heard the growl.

"The other one is coming" she warned her.

Yubin nodded, slowly moving back on the branch and crouching down like Siyeon was doing. 

“Are we jumping down then?” the hunter whispered, taking hold of Siyeon’s arm.

"Not yet, he'll probably walk under us so I'll jump on him and take him out. Good throw, kid" Siyeon commented.

Yubin nodded her head with a shy smile and they finally heard the vampire walking under the branch they were on. Siyeon waited until the last second and when the position was right, she jumped down, landing right in front of the vampire.

Before he could make any sound Siyeon punched him in his stomach, making him bend down so she could knee his face, letting him fall down on the ground before crushing his neck with her foot.

"You can jump down now, Blue Hair" she smirked.

“J- Jump?” Yubin asked, looking down. The branch was really high and she could barely see Siyeon’s figure in the fog. She took a deep breath and made a step forward “F- Fine” she whispered, jumping down from the tree and hoping not to die in a stupid way like this one.

She had closed her eyes expecting to hurt quite a bit as she landed but instead she landed in two strong arms.

"Got you" Siyeon smiled.

“Well… now you can say I really trust you” Yubin whispered, jumping down from the vampire’s arms and fixing her shirt. 

"I'm happy you do. And you were right about my footwork, front of your feet first, the ball after. Good observation, kid"

Yubin smiled proudly

“I have a good teacher” she chuckled when suddenly Siyeon signaled her to stay quiet. They ran behind a tree and they kept moving only behind those, until they saw the last three vampires, sitting down on a fallen branch.

"How are we going to eliminate those?" Yubin asked, using the new moving technique to go get her spear from the dead vampire's body from before.

“There is no way to take them separately I guess” Siyeon replied, scratching her head. “I’ll go in, you surprise them from behind” she concluded and Yubin widened her eyes.

"I'm not letting you fight 3 vampires at once!" Yubin stated, readying her spear. "I can take one of them out first. You go in 2v1, recover my spear and throw it somewhere behind you. I'll go get it and approach from behind. How does that sound?"

“Only if you are 100% sure that you will take one out” Siyeon explained “If you miss, I’ll have to go in 3v1, they would know we are here and you would be disarmed”

"I won't disappoint you" Yubin said confidently, sneaking a bit closer when Siyeon held her back.

"Watch where you put your feet, kid" she smiled, pointing at the puddle right in front of her.

Yubin gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry” she whispered, stepping around the puddle and aiming her spear at the vampire who was the easier to take down with a throw. She raised her arm and threw it, taking him down and alerting the other two.

"Good throw" Siyeon said, growling before jumping on one of the vampires and falling in a puddle with him as the other one tried to get Siyeon off. Siyeon quickly took the spear and threw it somewhere behind her, that was Yubin's queue to move.

The hunter ran towards her spear, picking it up and quickly analyzing the situation. Both vampires were busy with Siyeon. One of them was under her, but she was fighting with the one on her back. The hunter ran to the one on Siyeon’s back and when she was about to pierce his heart with the spear, the one behind Siyeon hit Yubin’s legs, making her fall down.

The vampire turned around, trying to hit Yubin's face but she rolled to the side, straight in some mud when she got an idea. She didn't have the angle to stab him so she took some mud in her hand and threw it at his face to blind him. The vampire was startled, trying to clean his face but in that time Yubin stabbed the spear through his chest as Siyeon was still fighting with the other one, rolling around in the nasty water.

The black haired vampire kicked the other one off of her, making him fall a few meters behind. She quickly stood up and ran to try and finish him off since he was badly injured, when she saw him reaching something on his belt, on the side. The male vampire quickly rubbed his arm on his face to remove the mud and pointed the gun at Siyeon, then moving to Yubin.

"Oh no you don't" Siyeon growled running to stand in front of Yubin. The vampire smirked and shot one of Yubin's legs making her fall down.

"I'm... okay... he didn't... fully hit me" Yubin said, clenching her teeth. Siyeon growled again, furious at the vampire as she kicked the gun of off his hands when he tried to aim again, putting a foot on his neck right after.

He clenched his nails on Siyeon’s ankle, but the black haired vampire wasn’t feeling any pain. She felt so angry and her fangs came fully out as she growled bending down. She slowly pushed her foot down on his neck, looking at him in the eyes.

"I was going to give you a quick death, just like you fucking deserve. But you touched my partner, and that's not okay" She threatened, never breaking eye-contact.

The vampire on the ground couldn’t do anything but scratch Siyeon’s skin, making her bleed. 

“A v-vampire… siding with… a human” the vampire hissed, spitting on Siyeon’s foot. “You s-should… use her as… snack”

"You're disgusting. I will be so happy when the last of your kind breathes their last breath" Siyeon said, pushing her foot down on his neck to make him choke. The vampire tried his best to free himself, scratching Siyeon’s ankle, slashing her skin on her leg, but she just kept pushing down really slowly, until she heard it broke.

"Disgusting fuck" Siyeon spat, wiping her foot on the mud to wipe his spit. "Are you okay?" She worried.

“I am” Yubin replied as she tried to stand up using her spear to help herself so she didn’t have to put down her leg. “Are you?”

"I am, just a few scratches, dirty feet and I'm completely drenched" Siyeon chuckled.

“Same” Yubin tried to chuckle, flinching then for the pain in her leg.

“Sit down on the branch, let me see” Siyeon asked, knowing that the wound wasn’t deep because Yubin wasn’t losing a lot of blood, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t hurting. Yubin nodded and sat down as Siyeon carefully lifted her leg to look at the wound.

"The bullet isn't inside and it's not that bad. It will just hurt for today but it should already be better tomorrow" Siyeon said, kissing the spot on her leg.

“T- Thank you” Yubin whispered, feeling a little bit embarrassed by the situation. “Don’t worry, it doesn't hurt that much and… thank you, Siyeon. For having my back”

"You're my teammate. It's my duty to have your back" Siyeon smiled, helping her up and giving her arm to balance herself.

"Well done, your first mission brought to an end" a voice suddenly said and a second later Minji dropped down from a tree with Yoohyeon.

Yubin was about to give Minji a wide smile when she was startled by Siyeon yelling in her ear.

“Where the hell were you two?” she growled, sounding a little bit scary because her fangs were still out.

"We were following everything closely from in the trees" Minji replied, walking closer and pressing her thumb lightly on the younger vampire's fangs. "In, Singnie"

“He had a gun and she was shot” Siyeon explained, sounding a little less scary than before, but still trying to prove a point.

“I’m okay, Siyeon. There is no need for all of this” Yubin said in a soft voice, trying to calm her down squeezing the vampire’s arm.

"She's not in danger and I wanted to see how you reacted. You acted pretty well and honestly? Killing him with your bare foot? Badass" Minji said, caressing Siyeon's cheek. "Both of you did very well"

“Thank you” Siyeon simply replied, starting to walk again to take Yubin to the car. She couldn’t deny that she was feeling scared and angry. She wasn’t used to fighting with humans and they were so fragile. When she saw the gun, she felt really scared that it could end badly and she hoped Minji and Yoohyeon would jump in.

"Singnie, do you truly believe we wouldn't have done anything if Yubin was truly in danger? I was ready to jump in" Minji argued. "Don't hide the fact you were scared. I know how a first mission with a human feels"

“They are way too fragile” Siyeon whispered. “We are fast, strong, we can dodge bullets… they can’t. They won’t even see that coming” she explained “Of course I felt scared”

"It's normal and it's good that you're scared. It should be our driving force to protect them even better" Minji smiled. "I'm proud of you, wolf"

Siyeon couldn’t help but smile at Minji. Of course she knew that both her and Yoohyeon were ready to jump in, she just needed to vent and let go of some fear. 

“I’m proud too… of both of us” she replied with a smile, ruffling Yubin’s hair while Yoohyeon ran to the other side of Yubin, to help her as well.

“Good job panda” she chuckled, snuggling closer to the blue haired girl.

"Thanks puppy, I'm happy with the mission. But... I'm unhappy with one thing... why a swamp of all places! My feet are dirty, I'm drenched and I stink!" Yubin complained.

Yoohyeon laughed out loud, looking at both Yubin and Siyeon. They were drenched and the mud was all over them.

“I can’t wait to see your girlfriends' faces when they’ll see both of you” she chuckled.

I'm going straight to the shower when we get back to their house" Yubin stated and Siyeon chuckled.

"No, you're not. I'm going first" she countered.

“What?! I’m injured, I have to go first” Yubin countered, pouting.

“Hey, don’t use the ‘injury’ card against me! It’s my house and I’ll go first, I stink more than you do!” Siyeon replied.

"That's not true! And I'm younger than you! You have to care for me, so I'm going first!" Yubin said again and Minji rolled her eyes.

"You know what, friends? Why don't you shower together, then you're both first" she chuckled, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

“What?!” Both Siyeon and Yubin yelled in disbelief. 

“No way, I’m going first, alone. And that’s it” Siyeon concluded, glaring at Minji.

“Oh come on, you are a 250 year old vampire. Don’t tell me you have problems to simply shower with someone!” Minji challenged, shaking her head with a disappointed expression.

"What does my age have to do with this?" Siyeon sighed. This was ridiculous, she was basically forced to either shower with Yubin or to not shower first.

“With 250 years of experience, it shouldn’t be a problem to see a naked woman in the shower. Plus you could help her with the wound” Minji explained and Yubin sighed.

“Why are we even talking about this?” the blue haired girl asked, scratching her head and Minji chuckled.

“I’m just telling you what will happen, because you both are covered in mud, you stink like two cute little pigs and you need help to shower with that leg. And none of us will have the courage to come near you when you stink like that” Minji laughed, joined by Yoohyeon.

"I'm sure Gahyeon can h-" Yubin wanted to say when Yoohyeon cut her off.

"Gahyeon and Bora are busy" she lied "So... I think it's an easy choice for you, Yubs"

“Busy doing what?” Yubin protested, sighing. “Siyeon shouldn’t be forced to help me shower if she’s not comfortable with that. I’ll do it on my own… somehow” the blue haired girl whispered, leaning on the car as soon as they arrived to it.

"It's fine" Siyeon suddenly said "I'll do it... I'll shower with her. Minji's right" she explained surprising Yubin a little bit.

“What?” Yubin asked, completely lost. “God that’ll be so awkward” she mumbled to herself.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to but... I think we can manage. We both are faithful girlfriends right?" Siyeon said with a little smile.

“O-Of course, that’s not the problem… I-... sure, we can manage” the blue haired girl gave up. “Only because you saved my life” she teased with a chuckle.

"Weird way to repay me, Blue Hair" Siyeon chuckled, opening the car door to take a towel and Yubin's shoes out. "Lift your foot please"

Yubin balanced herself with her back on the car and lifted her foot as Siyeon asked her to, placing a hand on the vampire’s shoulder so as not to fall.

"Thanks" Siyeon said as she started cleaning the mud off a little, looking at Minji. "I know you won't let us in the car like this"

“Damn right I wouldn’t” Minji replied. “So make sure to clean yourself, both of you” she added, pointing at Siyeon’s whole body.

"Bunny, we only have this little towel, what do you expect? You sent us into the swamp. We clean our feet but that's it" Siyeon argued.

“I brought two pair of pants and shirts, they’re in the back of the car” Yoohyeon said with a smile. “I kind of predicted this since we knew where we were taking you” she chuckled “You can change”

"Ugh, sure" Siyeon sighed having finished cleaning Yubin's feet and walking to the back of the car.

"Come on, Pup, let's get in and make out while they change" Minji smirked, excitedly getting in the car.

“Eww” both Siyeon and Yubin protested. 

“We made out already in the trees, but sure” Yoohyeon chuckled, following Minji in the car.

"Unbelievable, those two were making out while we risked our lives" Siyeon said, shaking her head but also smiling. She was happy they liked each other that much. "Alright, do you think you can still undress yourself?"

“I can try” Yubin smiled, pulling off her shirt and trying to balance herself while pulling down her pants.

"Hey, wait, don't fall" Siyeon worried, running to Yubin's side to hold her up.

“Thank you” Yubin replied with a smile, finally managing to pull off her pants. She struggled to put on the new pair but with a little help from the vampire she managed. “Okay, all done” she cheered, wearing a hoodie on top of the shirt since it was freezing cold and she was drenched.

"Alright, give me a second and we can go" Siyeon said, quickly pulling off her shirt and pants, putting the new ones Yoohyeon brought on. "So, that's fixed" Siyeon said, moving her arms a little to feel that the shirt was pretty tight.

“Yeah that’s mine” Yubin chuckled, looking at Siyeon struggling to feel comfortable in the shirt. “I think the boobs are making the difference for you” she laughed.

"What? What's wrong with my boobs!" The vampire asked, acting offended.

“What? Nothing is wrong with them! I just meant that you have more boobs than me so the shirt is tight for you” Yubin explained.

"I have more boobs? I think you meant to say that you have none" Siyeon teased, hitting the girl's shoulder.

Yubin pouted, looking down at her boobs.

“Well… Gahyeon is not complaining!” she replied, still pouting.

"Maybe she doesn't want to make you feel bad" Siyeon kept teasing. "She's a sweetheart"

“But… she said she likes my body” Yubin countered weakly, locking eyes with Siyeon.

"There is a difference between liking a body and your ideal body type, Blue Hair" Siyeon said with a chuckle, ruffling her hair.

Yubin pouted again, trying to hit Siyeon’s arm and losing balance, almost falling down.

“Hey, don’t fall down with the clean clothes or Minji won’t let you in” Siyeon laughed, preventing the girl from falling.

"Thanks for catching me and... I'll ask Gahyeon later" Yubin sighed.

Siyeon chuckled and helped Yubin in the car.

“Okay we are ready to leave… when you are done eating each other's face” Siyeon protested.

"Just one... second" Minji said before pulling back, tugging on Yoohyeon's lip and biting it a little.

“Wow… I don’t think I can unsee that” Yubin mumbled, making Minji and Yoohyeon laugh. The older vampire started the engine and after a couple of minutes of normal chat between the girls, Yubin noticed that Siyeon was holding her own arms with her hands and her teeth were rattling because of the cold. She had only a shirt on and her hair was wet since she had to roll in puddles to fight with the last few vampires. “Siyeon, are you cold?” she asked, sounding a little bit worried.

"N-no, no... I'm f-fine" Siyeon stuttered, trying to sound casual but she couldn't stop her body from shaking.

Yubin turned around, trying to see if there was something in the back that Siyeon could use to cover herself, but there was nothing apart from their dirty clothes and the now wet towel. The blue haired girl pulled off her hoodie, handing it to Siyeon.

“Here, it’s a really large one so this one won’t be tight” she said with a chuckle.

"T-thanks... you d-didn't have to" Siyeon replied, quickly putting it on and hugging herself to warm up.

Yubin smiled, shaking her head.

“It’s okay, I’m not cold anymore. And my hair isn’t wet like yours” she explained, pointing at Siyeon’s hair. She was a little bit cold, but surely not as much as the vampire.

"Yeah... if you ever bring us to a swamp again I'm dipping your head in a puddle, Minji" Siyeon threatened with a chuckle.

Yoohyeon and Yubin bursted into laughter and Siyeon joined them. The older vampire tried to look offended, but she honestly couldn’t stop herself from laughing as well.

"I'm sorry, we just thought it would be really funny to see our classy wolf all dirty" Minji admitted keeping her eyes on the road. She and Yoohyeon had decided earlier that the hunter would drive to the swamp and that Minji would drive back.

Siyeon let out a playful growl and Minji chuckled.

“Well girls… We talked while making out and we decided that you two are ready to be on your own for the next mission… after another couple of training sessions” Minji suddenly said.

"Oh my god! Really?! That's great!" Yubin cheered, hugging Siyeon and pulling back after a few seconds when she realized she hugged her.

Siyeon cleared her throat, totally not expecting a hug from Yubin. They put aside their differences and maybe they were starting to like each other but they never really had physical contact unless it was necessary.

“T-That’s great!” the younger vampire repeated, smiling at Yubin. “I told you we would do good!”

"You did! But you're always confident so-" Yubin tried to say when Siyeon cut her off.

"I taught you that confidence is the key to success. Just don't be too confident, just enough" she interrupted.

“I’ll try to be more confident then” Yubin replied, nodding her head with a smile. “I can’t wait to tell Gahyeon that we passed this ‘exam’ of the leaders” she chuckled.

Yoohyeon looked in the rearview mirror and saw how happy Yubin looked. The girl really saw Siyeon as an example.

"Why don't you hug her, Siyeon? I can see Yubs is dying to get one" the silver haired girl smirked.

“W- What? That’s not true” Yubin protested, blushing a little and putting some distance between her and Siyeon. “I’m just happy… that we did good together” Yubin explained quickly.

"So you don't want a hug then?" Siyeon teased "Sure, sorry, Yoohyeon. She doesn't want to"

“I just… I was just saying that I wasn’t dying to have one” Yubin explained, slowly shifting closer to Siyeon and tugging at the hoodie. “Give me that hug”

Siyeon smiled. Normally she wasn't a hugger except for her family, but she could clearly see that Yoohyeon was more than right in saying Yubin looked up to her. And the blue haired hunter deserved it. She wrapped her arms around Yubin's body and pulled her in for a tight hug.

The younger hunter relaxed her body in the hug. She was so stressed and scared for this first mission and she was really afraid to let Siyeon down. But this hug was the proof that she didn’t let her down. She did good, they did good.

“Thank you” Yubin whispered, not letting go of Siyeon yet.

"You're welcome" Siyeon whispered, not moving her arms from around Yubin's body and just staying like that for a couple of minutes.

“Gahyeon and Bora were right. They will be best friends” Yoohyeon chuckled, whispering at Minji.

"I hope so. Siyeon can really use some more people in her life" Minji whispered back. "So I'm happy she warmed up to Yubin"

"Can you stop whispering?" Siyeon whisper-yelled. "She fell asleep"

“She what?” Yoohyeon whisper-yelled as well, turning back and looking at Yubin. “Oh wow, she really really trusts you. She doesn’t sleep in rooms with people she doesn’t trust. Let alone on their shoulder” the tall hunter chuckled.

"She's probably just tired. She had school, a training and a mission on one day after all" Siyeon responded, too shy to acknowledge the facts.

“Yeah, maybe” Yoohyeon whispered, turning around and smiling. Minji drove until she parked in front of their house where Bora and Gahyeon were waiting for them. Minji and Yoohyeon stepped out of the car, followed by Siyeon who carried Yubin who was still deeply asleep…the thing that of course gave Gahyeon and Bora a heart attack.

"Oh my god is she hurt!" Bora yelled, running towards Siyeon when the vampire glared at her. 

"She's sleeping, Bora"

“Thank god” Bora whispered, letting out a sigh of relief. “Did she really fall asleep on you?” she asked, looking pretty surprised.

"She did but I'll have to wake her up soon... I'm sure you can smell why" the vampire chuckled and that's when Bora noticed the intense smell. She took some steps back, holding her nose

“You stink” she just said, when Gahyeon ran outside, panicking as well.

“Oh my god, what happened? Is she okay?” the younger vampire yelled, waking up Yubin who was startled by the loud voice.

"Huh? Siyeon? What happened?" Yubin said, looking around to see where she was.

“You fell asleep on my shoulder during our hug” Siyeon teased with a chuckle. “And these two thought you were dead”

"I-... I'm sorry" Yubin apologized, asking to be let back down and stumbling to Gahyeon to hug her.

“Are you limping? Why are you limping?” Gahyeon panicked, picking up Yubin so that she wouldn’t have to put weight on her leg. 

“The last vampire shot me” she blurted out, still half asleep.

"Don't worry, sis, the bullet just grazed her leg. I'm treating her in a bit" Siyeon said so Gahyeon wouldn't panic.

“Okay… so you both are fine, I’m so hap-... what is this smell?” she suddenly said, trying to hold Yubin a little bit far from her body.

"We sent them to a swamp, that smell is them" Minji laughed, patting Gahyeon's shoulder. "I really wouldn't kiss her right now"

Gahyeon nodded, walking to Siyeon and putting Yubin back in her arms.

“You both go wash and then you come downstairs and tell us how it went” she said, holding her nose just like Bora was doing. 

"That's what we were planning on doing. See you in a bit" Siyeon chuckled, finding it really funny how they stood there like that.

“Have you seen their faces?” Yubin whispered with a chuckle, sounding still a bit sleepy.

"I did! I don't blame them though... you really smell" Siyeon chuckled, going to her room to get two pairs of pajamas before heading to the bathroom.

“Me? You smell just like me! I wasn’t the one rolling around in puddles” Yubin protested, when in reality she couldn’t smell anything at all. She got used to the stinkiness.

"Only because I had to!" Siyeon chuckled. "Come on, let's get cleaned so we smell nice again"

"Fine" Yubin chuckled "So… who goes first? Or do we jump in there together?" 

"We can jump in together if you want? I'll treat your leg and you said it yourself that there's nothing to see" Siyeon teased.

Yubin hit Siyeon's arm, pouting. 

"I said there isn't that much to see. Not nothing at all!" she protested, taking off her shirt.

"I'm just teasing you, and I'm sure it's not that bad" Siyeon smiled, taking off her own shirt and pants quickly, feeling pretty comfy.

"Don't look" Yubin replied, turning to the other side to finish to undress herself. 

"How am I supposed to help you wash yourself and treat your leg without looking?" Siyeon asked, scratching her head.

"I... I don't know..." Yubin said, covering her chest with an arm and turning towards Siyeon with a shy smile "Like this?"

Siyeon couldn't help but chuckle. She finished to undress herself, not feeling embarrassed at all and she walked to Yubin to help her step in the shower.

"Hold my arm so you can get over the little step" the vampire said and Yubin did what she asked, stepping in with Siyeon's help. "I'll turn the water on"

Both girls smiled at the contact with the hot water.

"I literally dreamed about a hot shower earlier in the car. I needed this way too much" Yubin admitted, chuckling.

"Must've been nice! I was there stinking in the car while you were in a hot shower! Was I there too at least" Siyeon laughed, trying to make her feel at ease by joking.

"No it was just me and the hot water" Yubin laughed, shaking her head. 

"You are mean!" Siyeon protested "turn around, I'll wash your back and your hair… you have mud all over them" she said.

"Thanks" the blue haired girl said, turning around. "You know... If they ever send us somewhere dirty again, they can come wash us as punishment!"

"It depends on who!" Siyeon laughed. "Trust me you wouldn't want Minji washing you in the shower". As both of them laughed, Siyeon remembered what Gahyeon told her about Yubin flinching when touched by people she wasn't comfortable with, so she stopped her hand a few inches from her back. "Can I?"

Yubin smiled, happy that Siyeon was considerate and asked for permission.

"Yes, you can. Just be really careful in the beginning" Yubin whispered.

Siyeon nodded, deciding to start from the hair. She put some shampoo in her hand and started washing it, careful not to make sudden movements. 

"Not to be weird but your hair is really soft!" Siyeon cheered, enjoying how it felt in her hands. "Wait... the blue won't wash out right?"

"No, of course not" Yubin laughed. "And really? I never noticed it was that soft" the blue haired girl admitted.

"I was thinking about coloring my hair as well but... I don't know. What do you think?"

"Really? What colour were you thinking of doing? Even though with that face you could rock any colour" Yubin chuckled.

"I had a few ideas in mind to be honest. I considered to color it blue, but like this flashy dark blue, not the green-blue you have. Or to color it blonde but I don't know" Siyeon admitted.

"I think you would look great with both! Maybe as a start you could color just the tips? If you are not sure about the result. But I think you would look amazing with blonde hair" Yubin explained as Siyeon finished washing her hair. 

"You know what, I'm just going to do it. I'm just going to color it blonde tomorrow morning and hope for the best!" Siyeon cheered.

"You know you will have to bleach them first right? It will take a while! I can help you if you want" Yubin suggested. "I finish my lessons pretty early tomorrow and Gahyeon… well she's busy" she said with a sigh.

"Ooh alright! I would love that! Bora is going to be so surprised tomorrow!" Siyeon chuckled, slowly placing her hands on Yubin's back to see how she reacted. "And she's busy?"

Yubin felt Siyeon's hands shifting on her back, but oddly enough she didn't flinch and she didn't feel scared at all. 

"Yeah… she's hanging out with this Elkie girl. The one who works at Handong's bar" the blue haired girl explained. "I don't like her"

"I haven't seen her yet. I heard about her though" Siyeon admitted, slowly running her hands over her back. "This okay for you?"

"Yes, it's okay" Yubin replied with a smile. "What did you hear about her?"

"Nothing much. Just that she worked there and that she's pretty suspicious according to Minji"

"She really is, Siyeon" Yubin nodded. "She's like… obsessed with you and Minji"

"That's weird? Especially since we never met" Siyeon chuckled, carefully moving her hands to the side a little bit. "I'm sure it will be fine" she kept talking to keep it casual and to keep Yubin's mind occupied.

This time the blue haired girl flinched a little bit, trying not to let Siyeon see that. 

"I hope it will be fine… but I don't know. I don't like the idea of Gahyeon being alone with her" Yubin admitted, trying to keep her voice steady while adapting to the hands on her side.

"Yeah, I can see where you are coming from. But I mean... she could just be a weird kid and if Gahyeon wants to make friends, we can't prevent that" Siyeon smiled, carefully washing the younger girl's sides.

"I know, that's why I told her I don't have problems with that… even though I do" the blue haired girl admitted. "I mean… why alone? Why did she ask her to hang out without me? And she's… really touchy" she whispered.

"Do I sense a little bit of jealousy here" Siyeon said with a chuckle, bringing her hands back to go up to Yubin's shoulders.

"How could I not be?" Yubin sighed "I mean Gahyeon is… Gahyeon. She's gorgeous. My life at school is spent 10% following classes and 90% making sure that people stop looking at her like they want to steal her from me" 

"I can imagine she's quite popular. And the pink hair makes her really stand out, but trust me, she has her mind set on you. Make sure your grades don't fall though" Siyeon responded with a soft voice, slowly moving her hands to Yubin's lower back.

The younger girl flinched visibly this time

"My grades are already falling to be honest. Between making sure that no one lays eyes on Gahyeon and all the training and stuff… I'm struggling a bit" she admitted "I hate statistics" 

"I'm pretty good at statistics" Siyeon smiled, pulling her hands back "And sorry for making you flinch"

"Don't worry… it's okay" Yubin reassured, turning a little bit around. "And really? It's the only subject I don't get! I hate it"

"Well... It's quite abstract but I can help you if you want!" Siyeon said with a softer voice because she felt bad that she made Yubin react to her hands like that.

"Would you?" Yubin asked, sounding really surprised. "I would love that. I still haven't told Bora that I'm failing that class… and Gahyeon either. Actually… now that I think about that you are the only one I told that"

"I'm happy that you feel safe enough to tell me that" the vampire smiled. "And I'm sure they won't be mad but... let's try to fix it ourselves first, okay?"

"Yes! Thank you!!" Yubin squealed happily. "I'm sure we will manage. So basically you are my mentor for the training and for school as well now" she chuckled.

"Exactly! That means that I have twice the opportunity to scold you if you do bad" Siyeon chuckled.

"I hadn't thought about that!" Yubin pouted. "Well… I guess it's the price of having you as mentor"

"Shall we treat your leg now? I think I washed your back enough" she said with an apologetic smile.

Yubin turned around, completely forgetting to cover her chest since she was feeling comfortable enough.

"Hey, I'm sorry I flinched. You didn't do anything wrong. I… I just need some time to adapt" she reassured, locking eyes with Siyeon.

"Well... your body shouldn't really adapt to my hands right? That's Gahyeon's job" the vampire chuckled.

"That's not what I meant" Yubin chuckled. "Plus, I realized that in a way or another… you keep seeing me naked! Or at least I think you did, when you walked in the room when Gahyeon lost control" she joked.

"Uhmm... Yeah I did... I had to kiss your neck too while you were naked" the vampire laughed. "So I don't really mind anymore".

"I don't mind either. Plus… we were the only modest ones in here! The other ones are constantly watching each other change clothes or they somehow end up kissing each other!" Yubin laughed. "So now we can say we fit right in"

"We are all weirdos!" The vampire said "But who ends up kissing who? I know about the clothes changing but the kissing?"

"Minji is kissing everyone" Yubin chuckled. "She accidentally kissed my sister and Gahyeon" the blue haired girl explained. "No wait… important detail… she kissed Gahyeon in front of me. Or well… Gahyeon kissed her, but she was blindfolded and she thought Minji was me" 

Siyeon widened her eyes in disbelief. "She kissed my sis AND she kissed my girlfriend?" She asked. "She's really doing her best"

"Oh hey, isn't this funny? I can say the exact same sentence and it's still the truth! She kissed my sister AND my girlfriend" Yubin laughed.

"Thanks for telling me, I can use that against my tiny gnome tomorrow"

"In her defence, she told me she asked Minji a kiss because she thought it was you, since she woke her up" Yubin chuckled. 

"Even better. I'll just fake like I didn't know that detail" Siyeon smirked, patting the little bench on the wall. "Sit down, let me treat your leg, now before we end up showering for an hour. We are literally having a conversation, completely naked at this point"

"We are" Yubin said, sitting down on the little bench. "Nothing wrong about two friends having a chat in the shower though" she chuckled, suddenly realising what she said. She remembered that Siyeon told her that they weren't friends, they just didn't hate each other anymore. "I mean… people. Two people having a chat in the shower. Speaking about people… how are you and Bora doing?" She asked, moving the subject.

"We are doing fine. I think we even figured out the source of my problem! And Blue Hair... or should I say 'Yubin', let's settle for 'friends' shall we?" She smiled, looking up at Yubin.

"F- Friends sounds fine" the blue haired girl replied with a huge smile. "And you did? What was the source of it? And how did you fix that?" Yubin asked curiously.

"Well... We are confirming my suspicions tomorrow but... I think it was stress. Once our problem got solved and once I knew about Minji's past... I felt better?" The vampire tried to explain.

"That's great!" Yubin cheered "I'm glad Minji told you about her past and-... Wait, our problem? Meaning me and you? Was I… Was I also a part of that problem?" She asked, feeling really bad about it.

"Hey, no, don't take it like that! It was just that my head was doing and thinking weird things about the situation, you were fine" Siyeon said with a smile. "And on a normal occasion I would hug you to show you that"

"Yeah let's… not do that right now" Yubin chuckled. "Jokes aside… I'm sorry if I was cause of stress somehow. I know I can be… too much sometimes. And Siyeon… there is something I wanted to talk to you about" 

"Don't worry, I'm a real hothead myself sometimes. And yes? What is it?"

"I'm deeply deeply sorry about what I said to you last time, when we had that huge fight. I'm sorry about what I said about you going back to Minji but mostly… about you touching me because you couldn't touch Bora" Yubin explained, looking down at her hands. "I don't think that… it never crossed my mind and I just… When I'm angry I'm not able to hold my tongue"

"I also said some horrible things and I shouldn't have gotten so angry and pushed you down on the bed" Siyeon apologized "So it's alright" she reassured her, finishing to treat Yubin's wound.

"From now on, if we have problems… let's just talk about them without getting angry" Yubin suggested. She stood up, holding onto Siyeon's arm.

"Turn around" she asked with a smile.

"We can try that! And what are you doing?" Siyeon asked, turning around like the hunter asked.

Yubin put some shampoo on her hand and started washing Siyeon's hair delicately. 

"They're so long" she whispered, focussing on removing the mud from the tips and noticing the tattoo on the right side of the vampire.

"I like my hair long! And you are probably the last one touching my hair while it's black" Siyeon chuckled.

"And I will be the first one touching your hair when it'll be blonde" Yubin replied with a chuckle. "Do you want to keep it this long or do you want me to cut it a little?" She asked, while involuntarily one hand trailed down towards the tattoo. It was really beautiful.

"You can cut it a little bit. I want to see how it looks a little shorter with the blonde. I can always let it grow back after" she responded "And Blue Hair, you are really good with your hands but that one is not in my hair anymore" the vampire added pointing at the hand on her side.

"I'm sorry… I got distracted by your tattoo" Yubin justified herself. "It's beautiful but… it's a little bit different from Gahyeon's one?" Yubin asked, not understanding if the difference was caused just by the spot.

"There shouldn't be any difference but... I did Gahyeon's one myself, just like I did Handong's this week" the black haired woman said, quite proud of herself.

“You did?” Yubin asked, surprised “Wow! You did a great job!” she cheered “Siyeon, you are a vampire, you are great in fighting, a great mentor, you can draw, you are good in statistics and you can do tattoos. Is there something you can’t do?” Yubin laughed, putting her hand back in Siyeon’s hair. The older woman leaned her head back a little, really liking Yubin's hands.

"It's really hard to think of something" she joked. "But yeah, when you live 250 years you have a lot of time to learn stuff"

“Yeah, I guess that’s true” Yubin replied, nodding. “You lived 250 years...you must have seen a lot of things. Two world wars… Oh my god, who knows how many books did you read in 250 years! I love reading” she said, imagining how many things she could do in that long and still looking up to Siyeon, realising how many events she actually lived through.

"Really? Really, Blue Hair? Out of anything you could ask me in 250 years of history, you ask me how many books I read?" Siyeon laughed out loud.

“Yeah, because I love books! Bora said I have too many and I have no more room for those in my bedroom and she is kind of right but… I really love reading! So many stories and so many things to learn” she cheered and Siyeon thought about something.

“Say, Blue Hair… what would you say if I told you I have really old books. Including 3 or 4 about my old clan?” Siyeon asked, not knowing if Yubin could be interested in those.

"Oh my god! That sounds amazing, please give me all of them! Please!" Yubin cheered, way too excited and hugging Siyeon from behind.

“Your non-existent boobs are on my back!” Siyeon protested. “And I’ll have to ask Minji but I don’t think she would have anything against you reading those books. I stole 2 of them when we ran away and we found the other 2 during a mission. We thought that maybe they had important information in them, but it’s just the history, ancient rituals and stuff, so we never read them” Siyeon explained.

"That sounds really interesting! Thank you so much! You are awesome" Yubin cheered happily. "And you say they are non-existent so there's no problem" she argued.

Siyeon shook her head laughing.

“Are you done with my hair?” she asked, while washing the rest of her body. “We have to get out of here before they start thinking about weird things. We’ve been here for almost an hour!”

"I'm done and I agree but I want to ask one more thing... how did you... get these?" Yubin shyly asked, poking one of Siyeon's breasts.

“I was just lucky… I guess” Siyeon replied, tilting her head. “And did you have to poke it to ask me that?” she asked, laughing.

"I... I just wanted to see if... they felt different from mine... sorry"

“You are weird, Blue Hair” Siyeon chuckled, poking her nose. “Let’s get you out of here before things get weird” 

"Yes, let's do that" Yubin replied, getting out of the shower as she dressed herself together with Siyeon before going down and enjoying the rest of their evening with the whole group.

Thanks for reading, please leave a comment. Much love ♥  
No question of the chapter this time but feel free to ask us things, we'll try to answer asap!


	60. Chapter 60

TW: Psychological fight

After a fun evening with the whole group yesterday, Yoohyeon decided to sleep over while Bora and Yubin went home to do some much needed chores. She joined Siyeon and Minji in the bed where they talked a little before falling asleep.

Now she was slowly waking up, feeling two strong arms around her waist, making her feel safe. The arms she loved, the arms of her girlfriend. She didn't have the energy to open her eyes yet, but a smile slowly formed on her face.

The girl holding her shifted a little in her sleep and Yoohyeon couldn't help but snuggle closer, finding herself face to face with her.

Their bodies felt so warm this close to each other and Yoohyeon slowly reached her arm around the girl's shoulder pulling her closer.

"Good morning, babe" she said, kissing the sleeping girl's forehead.

"Good morning" they mumbled back, too sleepy to really do anything else.

Yoohyeon pouted a little, not feeling her girlfriend kissing her back so she cupped the vampire's cheek and trailed her fingers down to find her lips, with her eyes still closed, placing a sweet and long kiss on the girl's lips.

"Minji... come on... make out with me" Yoohyeon whined still not opening her eyes because the light filtering through the window would be too sensitive.

"Y- Yoohyeon?" A voice suddenly yelled in her ear, startling her to death. She quickly sat up, looking down at the girl who was holding her close and she gasped, bringing a hand on her mouth.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" Yoohyeon panicked.

"You better be sorry" Minji's voice said and Yoohyeon turned her head to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway with a plate with a healthy breakfast on it. "I go downstairs to make you breakfast for on the bed and when I get back here you are making out with Siyeon" she added with a chuckle.

"I-... I didn't want to! I thought it was you! Oh god I'm so sorry Minji!!" Yoohyeon panicked, with her hand still on her mouth.

Siyeon sat up, resting her back on the headboard of the bed.

"In less than 10 hours I've kissed someone and I've seen someone else naked in the shower… and none of them is my girlfriend" Siyeon laughed, looking at Yoohyeon.

"Hey! Why didn't you refuse her? You're not innocent here, wolf" Minji playfully threatened. "Besides, you should really kiss your girlfriend! Her lips are soft"

"I was sleeping, how could I refuse her if I didn't know she was about to kiss me?" Siyeon protested "And I'll tell you what… I wouldn't have refused her anyway… you kissed my girlfriend and I kissed yours!" Siyeon challenged.

"You're not even reacting to the fact that I kissed Bora?" The older vampire laughed. "She even liked it!"

"I'm not reacting because I knew that already. Yubin told me" Siyeon replied, not liking what the older vampire said after that. She stood up from the bed, letting out a low growl.

"Ah there's my wolf, you're cute, Singnie" Minji smiled, caressing her cheek. "You had your kiss with my Pup, I guess we are all happy now"

"We are even, so now stop going around kissing people, Minji" Siyeon growled again. "And Bora didn't like it"

"She said my lips were surprisingly soft. And I can't stop now! I only need Yubin and I had everyone" she joked looking at Yoohyeon to make sure she got that it meant nothing.

Yoohyeon crossed her arms on her chest, standing up and walking to stand beside Siyeon and both of them glared at Minji.

"The fact that your lips are soft doesn't mean that she liked it" Siyeon repeated, growling louder, feeling way too jealous. 

"Wolf, I'm just joking. Sheesh, your girl should be happy she has such a loyal doggo" Minji smiled, ruffling her hair before putting the breakfast on the bed.

Siyeon fixed her hair, shaking her head. 

"Don't mess my hair! Today something really cool will happen to it! As soon as Yubin comes back from college" she said, trying to fix it.

"Is she going to cut it? She's really good at that" Yoohyeon joined in on the conversation. Not wanting to make it awkward anymore.

"She will cut it, but not just that" Siyeon said with a smile. "But I won't say anything more! It's a surprise… And I can't wait to see Bora's face" she chuckled.

"Sounds cool! I'm also excited to see what happens to this" Minji smirked, ruffling the vampire's hair again.

"Minji!! Ugh, stop it!" Siyeon protested, walking away from the older vampire. "I'll go grab a cup of blood! Enjoy your breakfast" she said, walking out of the door, waving at both of them.

"Enjoy Siyeon" Yoohyeon cheered with a smile, picking up one of the two cups of coffee and drinking from it.

"Wait, Pup that's the-" Minji tried to say when Yoohyeon spat the coffee out on the floor. "Blood coffee" the older woman ended her sentence with a chuckle.

"I knew this would happen some day" Siyeon laughed out loud. Yoohyeon just started coughing, disgusted by the taste of the blood on her lips.

"Are you feeling alright? Come here, let me get that for you" Minji laughed, pulling Yoohyeon in for a kiss and nibbling and sucking on her lips.

"That was… disgusting" Yoohyeon cried, with a little pout. "How do you drink that thing?"

"It tastes different for us. It's because you humans don't have that kind of taste registered somewhere it's... hard to explain" the vampire said sitting down next to Yoohyeon and handing her the real cup of coffee.

Yoohyeon quickly took a sip of coffee, sighing and resting her back on the headboard of the bed.

"This is way better" she said with a little smile, patting the spot next to her.

Minji happily laid down next to Yoohyeon and threw an arm around her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry you had to experience that"

"Yeah well… now I know that I have to be more careful when I have breakfast with you" Yoohyeon laughed, snuggling closer to Minji. "I guess you never had this problem either… or did you? Have breakfast with humans I mean"

"I don't think I ever did. Well I had breakfast with Handong but I assume you meant, non-friend humans" Minji replied, kissing Yoohyeon's cheek.

"Yeah, that's what I meant" Yoohyeon replied, nodding her head. "I mean… I know you had… 'relationships' with humans but I don't know how deep they were" she explained.

"They were never deep, Pup. Only one night stands. I wasn't in it for the feels" Minji admitted.

The hunter smiled, snuggling closer to Minji. 

"But you are with me. I mean… you are in it for the feels" she whispered, locking eyes with the vampire.

"I am! And I'm glad it's you. I feel really good by your side. No more random men or women for me" the vampire chuckled.

"M- Men?" Yoohyeon stuttered, widening her eyes.

"Oh right... yeah, we never had that talk" Minji awkwardly chuckled.

"Men" Yoohyeon whispered again. "So… are you like… bisexual?" 

"Funny that this never came up before but... yeah, I am bi" Minji replied a little bit unsure of what Yoohyeon thought about that.

"I honestly didn't see that coming" Yoohyeon whispered. "Now I'm even more worried"

"What? Why? Why should that worry you, Pup?" The vampire asked, panicking a little bit. She didn't want Yoohyeon to stress over something.

"I will spend my life making sure that no one steals you from me! And now I don't have to worry only about women but men too? Oh man, I'll have a really busy life" Yoohyeon chuckled, lightly resting her head on Minji's.

"And my life is going to be fun! I can't wait to see how you will convince me to stay" she joked "But all jokes aside... I think I'm not bi anymore... I'm Yoohsexual" Minji chuckled.

The silver haired girl couldn't help but laugh at what Minji just said. 

"Yoohsexual?" She chuckled, shaking her head. "So that means I won't have to worry about people in general?"

"You do, I'm pretty sure you are not the only cutie called Yoohyeon" Minji teased.

"I am! And if there are other Yoohyeons around then we will have to change the name of your sexuality" the taller girl chuckled, turning Minji's face towards her and kissing her lips.

"To what? Puppysexual? That would be hella weird" the vampire teased, lightly punching Yoohyeon's arm.

"Yeah that would be way too weird! I'll think about a cooler name, babe" the hunter replied with a chuckle. She took her cup of coffee to take another sip when she realized she had already finished drinking it, so she pouted a little.

"Normally I would offer you my coffee but... we saw how that went earlier didn't we?" The black haired woman chuckled, locking eyes with the hunter.

"I don't want to try that ever again!" Yoohyeon replied, still pouting. "I thought I had another couple of sips to drink" 

"Maybe my lips can quench your thirst?" Minji chuckled, pointing at her lips.

"You taste of blood" Yoohyeon replied, pointing at the cup of blood coffee in Minji's hands.

"You literally just kissed me a few seconds ago" the vampire scoffed.

"And that's when I noticed you tasted of blood" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"And what will you do then? I am not going to make you another one" Minji smirked.

"That means I will have to go make another one" Yoohyeon sighed, sitting up on the bed.

"We all know you are too lazy to get out of bed... but you know... maybe you can convince me? If you ask... 'nicely'" the vampire whispered.

Yoohyeon smirked a little, turning towards Minji and leaning in. She gave a little peck on the girl's lips, ignoring the taste of blood and she locked eyes with her.

"Will you please bring me another cup of coffee, my beautiful, gorgeous, hot stuff of a girlfriend?" Yoohyeon whispered in her ear.

"Convincing... but I didn't actually mean to ask me nicely. I said 'nicely'" Minji whispered under her breath, hoping she would get it.

"Are you trying to trade sex for a cup of coffee?" Yoohyeon chuckled, locking eyes with Minji.

"Not exactly, Pup... Don't you remember what you did on the couch last time we were arguing? You made me agree with you... through a certain way" the vampire smirked, blowing in her ear.

Yoohyeon blushed a little, shifting closer to Minji and running a hand behind her neck, up to her hair. 

"Will you bring me a cup of coffee, babe?" The hunter whispered, pulling Minji's hair while locking eyes with her.

The vampire let out a little moan, looking satisfied as she smiled at Yoohyeon.

"I'll gladly go make you another coffee, Yoohyeon" she said in a husky voice.

"Thank you, babe" the hunter chuckled, laying back down on the bed with a happy expression. 

"I know you like doing that, Pup. Just as much I like getting it done to me. Don't even try to lie" the vampire teased while leaving the room.

"I won't deny it. And I love being able to convince you by doing that" the hunter smirked, looking at Minji leaving the room.

"Believe me... having a shy bottom top you... wow" she heard the vampire say from the hallway.

Yoohyeon chuckled, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds, enjoying that peaceful air of the morning. She looked out of the open window and she noticed a blur on a branch, not really understanding what it was.

She squinted her eyes to be able to see it a little better and she swore she saw the figure of a person.

"What the- Am I imagining things?" She asked herself.

She stood up, walking to the window and squinting her eyes again. She couldn't understand what it was, when the figure on the branch suddenly turned his head towards her. She widened her eyes, realising it was an actual person, surely enough a vampire, spying on them.

"Minji!" She screamed, seeing the figure jumping from branch to branch towards the window. "Minj-" she tried to scream again when she was suddenly tackled to the ground with a hand covering her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, silver bitch" the man hissed.

Yoohyeon looked at the vampire on top of her. His fangs were already out and his hand was around her neck. She was totally unarmed. 

"Yoohyeon" Minji screamed, running into the bedroom and widening her eyes.

"Ah... there you are. Both murderers in the same room" the vampire chuckled. "Wanna have a little show on how your little girlfriend gets choked until her neck breaks?"

Minji quickly studied the situation and tried to find a way to save Yoohyeon. Even if she managed to attack him, his hand was around Yoohyeon's neck and it would require less than an instant for him to crush it.

"Wait" she said, raising her hands "Just… why are you here? I will give you what you need" she tried to say, noticing that he didn't have the Nightshades' tattoo exposed like they usually had. Probably was a stray looking for food. "I can give you blood"

"I was here to spy on you two murderers. But this cutie here spotted me. So I guess I'll have to execute the mission myself. If you want to give me what I want... you can kill her yourself" the man laughed. "Now... for starters, get up please" he asked Yoohyeon.

The hunter slowly stood up and the vampire placed her in front of his body, just to make sure that he would be protected… just in case. 

"Now… what do I do?" The vampire asked, looking at Minji. "I kill her and I fight with you or I assure my safety by walking away with her?" 

"Just let her go. She didn't do anything wrong. You don't have to do this" Minji pleaded.

"She's a hunter, she killed hundreds of our kind" he hissed, squeezing Yoohyeon's neck a little.

"M- Minji" the hunter whispered, frightened about what was happening because she couldn't see a way out of this.

"Don't worry, I'll... I'll get you out, Pup" Minji whispered, clenching her fists. "Is there something I can give you for you to let her go?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not here for materialistic things. I was here just to spy on you. But since she spotted me, my mission is to kill you. So she's going to die anyway. I just have to decide when" he explained, trying to figure out a way to get out of here. If he killed the hunter too soon, his possibility would be zero.

"I promise that if you let her go... that we won't go after you... you c-can just go b-back to spying" Minji desperately tried to reason.

The male vampire scoffed, shaking his head.

"As if I could trust someone like you. But running won't give me any honour so… I kill her and then we fight" he whispered, squeezing Yoohyeon's neck, while Minji felt like she was losing control.

"Stop it! She can barely b-breathe! She c-can barely... breathe!" Minji panicked, seeing how Yoohyeon was struggling for air a little bit.

She tried to make a step towards them, but the vampire squeezed Yoohyeon's neck harder as soon as she did, so she stopped, feeling like she was going crazy. She brought her hands on her head as red strands started to appear in her hair.

"Yoohyeon?! Can you b-breathe? Please, tell m-me" Minji asked, looking in the hunter's terrified eyes.

The hunter brought her hands on the vampire's ones, desperately trying to free herself from it. She was unable to answer Minji and she knew what was happening. Her lungs felt like they were on fire but she had to speak.

"Don't l-let… her" she whispered, using the little bit of air she had left.

"Wait, stop! Stop! Give me time! Let me think, please! She's choking! She can't breathe! I'll do anything just, give me time" Minji yelled, sounding really panicked.

Yoohyeon's hands dropped by her sides as her strength was leaving her. She fixed her eyes on Minji, noticing that her hair was completely red. Yoohyeon was losing her life and Minji was losing her fight against Red Lotus. She slowly closed her eyes when she suddenly saw a flash of black with the corner of her eye. The hands that were preventing her from breathing suddenly dropped her and she gasped for air.

"Are you okay, Yoohyeon?" Siyeon worried, looking at the red marks on Yoohyeon's neck as the man's lifeless body fell on the ground.

The hunter tried her best to breathe, grabbing Siyeon's hand to catch her attention.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to be really silent climbing to the window because he could kill you in on-" she was trying to say when Yoohyeon pointed at Minji who was on the ground with her hands on her head.

"Oh god no" Siyeon whispered. "Minji? Hey, bunny? Yoohyeon is alright, it's okay" she said, bending down.

"R- Run" Minji whispered, shaking her head. "Both of you! Run! I can't… hold her b-back" she pleaded, shutting her eyes closed.

Siyeon shook her head, turning to Yoohyeon. "Leave the room, now" she simply said before putting a hand on Minji's shoulder. "You held her inside for over 200 years, you got this, Minji, Yoohyeon is fine" Siyeon tried again. 

Yoohyeon looked at the situation and she decided to do as Siyeon asked. If something happened, she would just be a burden for her. She tried to walk towards the door when she heard a loud growl. She looked towards Minji to see her quickly standing up and kicking Siyeon to the wall.

"Babe?" Yoohyeon asked with a hoarse voice coughing right after.

"Just leave, Yoohyeon" Siyeon groaned. "Come on, Minji, you are stronger than this"

"Minji is not the one in charge right now. And no one is leaving the room" Red Lotus replied, locking her red eyes with Siyeon's. 

"Minji is strong enough to lock whatever you are away. Come on, bunny, you can see that Yoohyeon is fine" 

"Enough talking" Red Lotus simply said, sprinting towards Yoohyeon. The girl quickly stepped back until her back touched the wall. She could already see the red hair right in front of her, when Siyeon quickly placed herself between them, taking the hit.

"So annoying... I just want to have a friendly chat with my girlfriend" Red Lotus hissed.

Siyeon placed her arm in front of Yoohyeon, but they were cornered so there was no way to help the girl escape. 

"Just stay behind me, Yooh" she whispered "It will be alright" she said, trying to convince herself.

"Mi-Minji" Yoohyeon said, still with a hoarse voice, looking straight into those awful red eyes.

"How many times do I have to say this? Minji is gone" Red Lotus hissed again, kicking Siyeon right in the stomach, knowing that she couldn't move because she would leave Yoohyeon without protection.

"Siy-" Yoohyeon wanted to say when the vampire shook her head.

"Don't worry, Yoohyeon. And don't speak, let your throat recover" the vampire reassured her.

Red Lotus made a step forward kicking Siyeon again, making her crouch down. She bent down, taking her by the neck and threw her on the ground, in the middle of the room, leaving Yoohyeon uncovered.

"Leave her alone, you monster!" Siyeon weakly growled, crawling back up, ignoring the pain in her stomach. Her rapid healing would quickly fix that anyway.

The black haired vampire understood that there was no way of getting out of this without fighting. She had to try and weaken her so that maybe Minji could take back her control. She charged towards Red Lotus, tackling her on the ground. They rolled on the ground a couple of times and Siyeon managed to end up on top of the red haired vampire, punching her hard.

Red Lotus didn't even flinch, smirking up at Siyeon.

"Interesting isn't it? I wonder how Minji will react when she sees her girlfriend, on the ground, in her bedroom, dead, blood everywhere, her blood" she whispered before headbutting Siyeon.

The black haired vampire stood up, stumbling back. She growled loudly, not liking at all what Red Lotus said. Minji would be destroyed if something like that happened, and Siyeon couldn't let it happen. Red Lotus stood up as well, attacking Siyeon who blocked her attacks and hit her on the stomach, hoping to hurt her at least a little.

"Ouch" the monster chuckled, mocking her. "That really hurt" she added with a pout before hitting Siyeon in the stomach. "My turn" 

Siyeon flew back, stopping only when her back hit the wall behind her hard. 

"Fuck" she whispered under her breath, feeling a sharp pain at her back. She caught her breath and tried to attack the monster again. They sparred for a few minutes, but Red Lotus was way too strong. Siyeon was used to spar with Minji, but this was something else.

"Why do you keep interfering, 'Singnie'?" Red Lotus smirked. "Don't you see it's not you I want? That's Minji's mate right there"

"And you won't touch her" Siyeon growled, letting her fangs out in rage at the thought of someone hurting Yoohyeon. 

"We bringing out the fangs?" The monster laughed, letting out her own fangs which were way bigger than Minji's normal ones. "There we go"

Siyeon instinctively moved in front of Yoohyeon, never breaking eye contact with Red Lotus. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"I must admit this is intriguing though. Meeting the weak vampire that held me back. The girl for whom Minji basically eradicated her clan" Red Lotus laughed evilly. "Her precious Wolf"

"Then why don't we solve this between us?" Siyeon growled, looking in her red eyes. "Let the hunter go and you will have your revenge against me"

"Wonderful idea, weakling... what would hurt Minji more? Her mate dead? Or her soulmate? Why not both?" She laughed evilly. "I can't wait to see her face. The most important people in her life, sliced to pieces by her own nails"

"Who first then?" Siyeon asked, signaling Yoohyeon to stay behind her while she moved towards the door. "Don't you want to kill the weak vampire who was the cause of you being trapped for over 200 years?" she asked, as she felt Yoohyeon's hands grabbing her shirt behind her back.

"Don't Siyeon" she whispered, not wanting the girl to sacrifice her own life for her.

"You're raising a fair point... and although I really would love to cut you open" the monster whispered, tracing a finger on Siyeon's belly "I think you're a little too eager"

The black haired vampire decided that the best way to be sure that Red Lotus focused her attention on her and not on Yoohyeon, was pissing her off. She headbutted the red haired vampire and as she stepped back, Siyeon kicked her stomach as hard as she could, making her fly back.

"You're really trying aren't you" Red Lotus yelled. "Don't worry, weakling. I know you and Minji know each other inside and out... I'll make sure to give her a fucking good view of your insides"

Red Lotus sprinted towards Siyeon who quickly pushed Yoohyeon to the side as the red haired vampire slammed Siyeon against the wall behind her. The younger vampire stood back up, trying to catch the air she lost because of the hard hit on her back. She tried to attack Red Lotus, but she slammed her against the wall again, blocking her with an arm on her neck.

"You keep saying you want to kill Yoohyeon, but why is your focus still on me then?" Siyeon growled, spitting in her face.

"Because I've decided you die first" Red Lotus hissed, pressing her arm against Siyeon's neck and pointing her nails against the younger vampire's abdomen. 

"You're not good at keeping your promise. You said something else at the start. What did Yoohyeon do to you anyway?" Siyeon said, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible.

"I said… Enough talking" Red Lotus hissed, pressing her nails against Siyeon's side. 

"Yoohyeon, just... leave the room and lock it" Siyeon instructed her.

"Siyeon" Yoohyeon whispered, looking at a few drops of blood running down Siyeon's bare side, since she was wearing a crop top. 

"Just leave, Yoohyeon. Next time you open that door Minji will be back" Siyeon reassured her, fighting back the pain.

Yoohyeon slowly stood up, walking towards the door when she heard the younger vampire whimper. She turned around to see Red Lotus pressing her nails even more into Siyeon's side.

"Get out, Yooh" Siyeon said, clenching her teeth and nodding at the hunter.

Yoohyeon let the tears stream down her face. There was nothing she could do to help Siyeon and she would only be a burden for her because she would have to protect her too other than herself. 

"You stay right fucking there in the corner. If I see you move or if I hear you say anything I'll cut your friend open right in front of your face, giving you a first row show to her insides while her blood gushes down all of your body, hunter! So you stay right fucking there in the corner" Red Lotus threatened. Yoohyeon's body was shaking but she nodded, going to the corner of the room, hugging her knees and resting her head on them. She reaĺly didn't want that to happen. Seeing Siyeon be... dissected in front of her... she'd rather not.

"Once you are gone and Minji is devastated, it will be… so easy to get to her girlfriend" Red Lotus said, turning to Siyeon with an evil smile. "Who is going to stop me? Your little fake sister?" 

"She's not my fake sister" Siyeon hissed, scratching Red Lotus' side. "And I'll stop you before you get anyone"

"Oh poor girl, do you really believe that?" Red Lotus chuckled. "You can't even beat Minji… how can you hope to defeat me?" she asked, pushing her nails deeper.

"I can't beat Minji because she is strong and smart. You're just a murderer, strong but no brains"

"You never met me before" Red Lotus hissed, pushing her nails even deeper into Siyeon's sides. "You don't know me and you will never have the chance to do so, because you are dying today, Lee Siyeon"

"Oh am I now? The only thing you are doing is making your nails bloody. I don't see any 'cutting open' yet" Siyeon responded, letting out the tiniest whimper.

"There is no rush, little vampire. I'm not eager to kill you. What would be the fun in that?" Red Lotus asked with an evil smirk. "I want Minji to enjoy every single cut I inflict to her precious soulmate"

"What's the fun in only... hurting my sides?" Siyeon challenged, holding back another whimper, really needing a break.

"Let's see how Minji enjoys this" the red haired vampire smirked, trailing her nails down in Siyeon's side, making her scream in pain. 

"Fuck you!" Siyeon yelled, trying to stay strong. "Is that all? My sides? A little cut on my sides?" She asked, spitting in her face again. She knew that she had to play this mental game, stall until the right opportunity to strike back, even if it meant enduring the pain.

"You surely talk a lot" Red Lotus chuckled evilly. "But you are proud, just like Minji is" she added, and this made an idea pop up in her mind. Since Siyeon was so proud… she would break her in the worst way. 

"Of course I'm proud like her! I have been under her wing forever. I would give my life for her!" Siyeon hissed.

"I can see that" Red Lotus hissed, pushing her nails deeper, really slowly. "Too bad that lately you are just under her wing and not under her anymore"

Siyeon whimpered because of the pain, throwing her head back.

"Fuck! W-what are you t-talking about, sicko!" She yelled.

"You know what I'm talking about" the monster replied, locking her red eyes with Siyeon. "I was there, you know. I was there during all of it… even during your first kiss and I could hear your little heart go crazy for her.

"You were there, locked deep inside her mind. That was between me and Minji" Siyeon replied. 

"Between you and Minji" Red Lotus repeated with a chuckle. "Everything has been between you two for more than 200 years… until her mate came along. And what happened? You got locked somewhere just like me. The only difference is that you are out here and I wasn't… But we are both locked outside her heart"

"Nice try freak, but that won't work on me. Minji is happy and if she is I am too. We had fun, yes, but we both moved on. So you and me are nothing alike, not even 0.001%" Siyeon spat.

"I can see your fears written in your eyes, 'Singnie', just like she can" the monster whispered "You've spent years being afraid that she could actually be your mate… but that you wouldn't be hers. I can imagine your fear when Yoohyeon came along… and how terrified you where when Minji suddenly stepped back when you tried to kiss her" 

"You don't get it do you? The only fear I have is because of your nails in my sides. All this bullshit you're saying? No effect on me, freak. I'm happy with Bora and she's happy with Yoohyeon. I'm not stuck in the past like your psycho ass" Siyeon said with a bitter chuckle.

"Why is your heart beating faster then?" Red Lotus smirked "Don't tell me that these little nails are giving you enough trouble to make your heart go crazy like that" she added, pushing her nails deeper. 

"Bitch!" Siyeon screamed. "Of course it's them, you are hurting me" she explained. "But even if you are right, which you are not... You are not Minji"

"I'm not Minji and I don't want to be. I want to hurt her in the worst way possible and guess what?" Red Lotus replied with a little smirk. "As I talked with you I found out Minji's biggest fear is not me killing you"

Siyeon just laughed at that, spitting in her face again.

"Do you actually believe your own fucking lies?" She scoffed.

"Minji's biggest fear is you surrendering to me. Is you believing my words" the monster explained. "I know you are angry with her and she knows that too. I can feel it. She knows you are hurt and she's afraid you would do something reckless to make her pay"

"Hey Minji, I know this freak is lying but don't worry. I would never give in to her lies" Siyeon called out with a little smirk. "I'm not angry at her, we talked and we fixed things"

"You fixed things? You mean she decided what to do and you had to agree with it. She decided to stop kissing you and you had to agree with that. She decided to dominate you for ages and then she let a useless human top her. She decided when and how to punish your little sister" Red Lotus whispered. 

"I agreed because she was right. I wanted to be the bottom and she and Yoohyeon can choose what they do. And she was right with the punishments, she's a good leader" Siyeon responded.

"She was right?" Red Lotus asked, tilting her head. "I will give you a little taste of what your little fake sister felt when your dear Minji hurt her" she added, taking her nails out of Siyeon's side and placing her hand on Siyeon's chest, pushing hard.

"You say... you were there all the time? Then how do... you not know Minji... also punished me like this... in the past?" Siyeon asked, having trouble breathing, mixed with the pain in her sides.

"But it's been so long. It's better to refresh your memory… just to let you know what your precious Gahyeon went through" the monster pouted evilly, pressing her hand harder on Siyeon's chest "Can you feel that? She felt her bones almost breaking.

"S-stop... please, I get your point! But Minji had to" Siyeon croaked out.

Red Lotus stopped, just like Siyeon asked. 

"Why can't you see that? She doesn't care about you or Gahyeon. Of course, she did in the past but now that Yoohyeon is here… you are nothing. Did you ever think about that? If something happens and she will have to choose between you and the human. Do you really think that the 200 years spent together will matter something?"

"She would choose Yoohyeon and I'd be happy if she did. I told you I'd give my life for her happiness. And she still cares. She is the same Minji" Siyeon protested.

"You would give your life for her, but she wouldn't do the same for you" the monster replied, shaking her head. "And really? She's the same Minji? She used to talk to you about everything, you used to be important in the group but now? Now you are just one of the other 4. She met the hunter for days without telling you, she went to missions without telling you, she's organising a mission you know nothing about, she decided the pairings for the mission with Yoohyeon. But before she came along, Minji always used to consult you before making decisions, didn't she?"

"Things change and I'm fine with that. Minji still treats us well" Siyeon said, sounding determined. "Now can you stop with this fucking bullshit? What are you trying to do?

"You will just be the next Jiwoo" Red Lotus whispered, caressing Siyeon's cheek. "She won't hesitate to leave you behind to save the one she really cares about. That must hurt so much… being in love with someone and seeing how they start to love someone else"

"You're delusional. I'm falling in love with Bora. Minji was 200 years ago"

"I really hope you are falling in love with someone else, because for Minji you are worth nothing. You know, I can hear her in my head, constantly talking. When I was deciding who to kill first… she pleaded me, she begged me to spare Yoohyeon's life. Even if that meant to kill you" Red Lotus whispered.

"Just... s-stop with your lies and get it over with... you wanted to hurt Minji? Here, cut me open and kill me" Siyeon answered, shaking her head.

"That would be easy, wouldn't it?" Red Lotus whispered, caressing Siyeon's cheek again. "You have so much anger built up that is unbelievable. I can feel it. I can feel your pain, your sadness, your fear. I can feel a part of you wants to make her pay for what she did to you"

"Just... kill me, monster. End it!" Siyeon challenged, trying to not listen to her.

"You would die just not to let go? You prefer to die just because you don't want to release everything that is stuck inside of you. But believe me, Siyeon… one day your shell will break and all the anger you stored away, will take over" Red Lotus explained, sounding not mocking anymore. "You were already able to see the first cracks on your shell, weren't you? Do you think it's a coincidence that you are losing control over little things?"

"I don't get it... you wanted to make me suffer, kill me... then why are you telling me all of this? What are you... trying to do?" Siyeon asked, sounding a bit weaker.

"I wanted to kill you, but now… now I can see your potential. Now I can see what you have inside" Red Lotus explained, licking her hand and passing it on Siyeon's side, where the wounds were. "If you release what you are so desperately trying to hold in… you and I could be something that could make a whole clan shake in fear"

"Ouch" Siyeon jumped a little at feeling her fingers on the wound. "What are you doing? Why?"

"I have all you need to be happy, Siyeon" the red haired vampire said, with a little smile. "You could be yourself, you could let your true self come out without the fear of being judged" she explained. "And I have the body you desperately want and need. But this time… it will be just yours"

"You would never be able to make me happy... Bora will... I would never have you, that body doesn't belong to you... And why the fuck are you healing me?" Siyeon protested feeling confused.

Red Lotus raised her shoulders, locking eyes with Siyeon. 

"Because I don't want my future partner to be hurt" she whispered, licking her hand again, and passing it on Siyeon's wounds once more. "Let go Siyeon, let go of what you are keeping locked inside of you. All the anger, all the sadness, all the pain. All the times you wanted to make Minji pay for the pain she inflicted you. The sadness you felt when she stepped back when you tried to kiss you… After she promised you that she would always kiss you when you would need it. She made that promise to you…And you needed to feel that she loved you… but she stepped back"

"She did break one promise... in her whole lifetime... but she kept the others... and I am not your partner, nor your future partner... and can you p-please stop... the w-wound hurts" Siyeon shook her head.

"She broke the most important promise though, didn't she? And from there everything went crumbling down. I can feel her… she's annoyed about your presence, most of the time. Sharing a bed? Terrible idea. You can't imagine how much it bothers her now to wake up next to you instead of her human"

"I asked you to stop lying... and to get your fingers away from the wound... you are hurting me Red Lotus" Siyeon pleaded.

"I have to keep my fingers there for you to heal faster" she explained. "But Red Lotus is not my name, it's something they gave me. It's fine if they call me that but you… you can call me Jiu"

"I can't call you that... Don't heal me then... your fingers hurt" the younger vampire responded, looking away.

"But that is my name, it's always been my name" the red haired vampire whispered, forcing Siyeon to look at her. "We could be a duo the world has never seen. If you let go of your restraint… I will be able to transform you in one of the most powerful vampires out there. We would both win. You will have someone who really believes in you and this amazing body. And I will have the sweetest revenge ever"

"i don't want you, Red Lotus... I have enough people that believe in me. I don't want power... I don't" Siyeon said, grabbing Red Lotus' hands to make her stop touching the wound.

Red lotus slowly freed her hand, licking her thumb and passing it on a couple of cuts on Siyeon's cheeks. 

"But she doesn't believe in you. Why do you think she paired you with the most inexperienced of the hunters? And why do you think she paired herself with Yoohyeon" Red Lotus asked in a whisper. 

"Because they are the leaders, because she trusts me to mentor Yubin" Siyeon responded. "She showed her trust in me... J-Jiu" she hesitantly added.

Red Lotus smiled at hearing Siyeon using that name. She could hear Minji scream in her mind. Her worst fear was becoming reality. Siyeon was slowly breaking down and she was one step away from giving in to her. Red Lotus kept healing the cuts on Siyeon's face, gently.

"She paired you with someone who hates you and who is inexperienced. Minji just hopes that 'an accident' happens to you in battle. Did you notice? You are the only team without ranged weapons, you are the only one without her back covered. And she knew that pairing you with Yubin would mean to have Gahyeon and your little girlfriend on your neck if something happens to the little blue brat. So that you would die for her, when needed"

"She... didn't? Why would she... did she really plot Bora and Gahyeon against me?" Siyeon asked herself, shaking her head. "Why are you doing this? Why are you telling me this... why are you healing my wounds, Jiu?" Siyeon whispered.

"Because I want you to open your eyes, Siyeon. She kept them closed for way too long. She can't see your potential, but I can. I wouldn't pair you with an inexperienced young brat. You would be my partner, you would be paired with me, because I have no reasons to want you dead, like she does. You are clearly a bother for her now that she has someone else"

"I... I don't know what to think" Siyeon admitted, putting a shaky hand on Red Lotus' on her cheek. "I don't know if you are lying anymore"

"Why would I lie? I could have easily killed you. Every hit I gave you, was meant to make you feel pain, but not to seriously hurt you. You are just another poor soul she trapped and if you let me… I will free you and I will give you everything you deserve" Red Lotus whispered. That was it, Siyeon was finally about to break and Minji's screams were filling her head. Killing Siyeon would be way too easy… but this… This was hurting Minji way more.

"I really can't give in to you but... I wonder how much of what you said was true? How would... how would you... free me?" Siyeon whispered back.

"I would let you release all that pain, all that anger… I would train you because you can be way stronger than this. And I would give you… everything you desire" the red haired vampire whispered, slowly leaning in towards Siyeon to see if the girl would stop her.

"J-jiu... I... I don't know w-what I desire" the younger vampire said. "I don't know what's happening to me..."

"Let me show you… what you desire" the older vampire whispered, closing the distance between them, locking lips with Siyeon. She didn't waste time as she started to move them slowly, cupping the black haired girl's cheek.

Siyeon just stayed still, not doing anything, not even pushing her back. She just stood with her back against the wall, letting it happen.

"Give in, Siyeon" the red haired vampire whispered "I know you want to. I can feel your heart"

"I... I c-can't, Jiu... Bora is... out there" Siyeon replied.

"And I'm right here" Red Lotus whispered, brushing her lips against Siyeon's. "You can let go. No one will hurt you anymore. I will protect you from any kind of pain"

"But what after this? Gahyeon... Bora, Yubin, Handong, Yoohyeon... we can't just... I don't know"

"I won't kill them if you don't want me to. We will just go somewhere else" Red Lotus reassured. "They will be happy without you anyway" she whispered, locking Siyeon's lips in hers again.

"Handong did nothing wrong... she cares... we can't do this... I don't know if I will like this" the black haired vampire whispered.

Red Lotus was getting impatient. Just how strong was this girl? She was sure she would break easily, but she was breaking down so slowly that it was almost painful. Minji kept screaming and protesting in her head and she just wanted to corrupt Siyeon, because that would break Minji. 

"Handong is a poor soul just like you. We can save her too" she whispered, caressing Siyeon's cheek. "Minji hurt her too and she deserves better. We will save her, we will take her with us and she will finally be happy. Would you like that?"

"Do you really want to do that for Dongie, Jiu" Siyeon asked with hopeful eyes.

"I would do it for you" Red Lotus whispered, nodding her head. "I will save her too and then we will go somewhere else, far away from all of this" she whispered, brushing her lips against Siyeon's and kissing her again, slowly moving her lips.

"Will you...take care of me? Can I trust you... to make me feel good?" Siyeon asked, giving a little peck on her lips.

"I will take care of you in every way you want me to" Red Lotus whispered, smiling against Siyeon's lips. "This body will finally be yours… for eternity"

"My body" Siyeon whispered, running her hand down Red Lotus' back and locking eyes with her.

"Your body" Red Lotus whispered, slowly nodding her head and placing her free hand behind Siyeon's neck, pulling her closer and kissing her passionately.

Siyeon closed her eyes, only slowly meeting her lips without any passion at all.

"Should we... really kiss right now?" She asked.

"Why shouldn't we? I know you long for these lips. You desperately want them" Red Lotus countered.

"I do... but... I don't want them on my lips..." Siyeon whispered.

"And where would you like them?" Red Lotus whispered, tilting Siyeon's head and bending down on her neck, kissing it lightly.

"R-right there, J-jiu" the younger girl said with a light moan.

Red Lotus smiled against Siyeon's skin, loving her soft moan because Minji was literally breaking down herself.

"Only lips or… would you like something else that makes you feel good?" The red haired vampire whispered, letting out her fangs and making sure that Siyeon would notice.

"Oh god" the younger vampire whispered, grabbing Red Lotus' shoulders and pushing her backwards a little. "Maybe... you aren't the monster" she whispered, still walking forward.

Red Lotus stepped backwards until her legs hit the bed. She smirked, grabbing Siyeon's waist and pulling her closer. She moved so that Siyeon was the one in front of the bed and she pushed her on it.

"Jiu... Why do I... do I feel so attracted to you" Siyeon asked.

"So many reasons" Red Lotus whispered, crawling on top of Siyeon, hovering over her. "Because I'm in Minji's body, because I can understand what you have inside, because I am charming you" she admitted "But my charm is so strong because you already wanted this"

"I do and... I may want something else" the vampire whispered. "Can... Can I be on top?"

"If you kiss me properly… I might let you top me" Red Lotus whispered with a little smirk.

"You're evil" Siyeon sighed, kissing her lips for 2 seconds.

"Really?" The red haired vampire just said, looking at the girl under her.

"I'm sorry... I'm not good at leading kisses from the bottom"

"Time to learn then" Red Lotus pushed, smirking and caressing her cheek.

"Fine... come here you" Siyeon said, pulling her down and moving her lips against hers.

Red Lotus enjoyed every second of the kiss because of Minji's desperate cry that came with it. Her soulmate, the one she protected with all her might, surrendered to her Nemesis. 

"See? You were actually great at this" Red Lotus whispered, rolling them over so that Siyeon was on top of her.

"To finally have this body under me... in my hands" Siyeon sighed.

"I care about what you want too. She gave you no choice… you were always forced to be the bottom one" Red Lotus whispered.

"Put your hands under my knees and close your eyes... I'm going to enjoy myself with you"

"My hands are staying right here, on your legs" Red Lotus countered, caressing Siyeon's thighs. "Or do you like to restrain who's under you?"

"I do... that's my ultimate fantasy... Someone under me, unable to move at all while I... I care for them, make them feel pleasure... but you're a vampire... I can't restrain you"

Red Lotus slowly slipped her hands under Siyeon's knees, locking eyes with her. She had to grant Siyeon's wish to make her go on with this, after psychologically breaking her.

"Jiu... you're amazing... you give me permission to make you my puppet?" Siyeon asked, pushing her knees down to lock her in place.

"Whatever makes you happy" Red Lotus whispered, looking at the girl on top of her.

"I want this body completely at my mercy" Siyeon whispered, bringing a hand to Red Lotus' neck.

The red haired vampire let out a soft moan, squirming a little. 

"Minji should have let you top" she whispered, looking up at the black haired vampire.

"Why do you say that? I'm gonna take my revenge for that right now. I just wanna make you scream" Siyeon whispered, tightening her hand around her neck.

Red Lotus moaned again, closing her eyes at the feeling, she was enjoying it, until Siyeon's grip got too tight.

"Loosen up a bit" she whispered "Let's take this slowly"

"Sorry, I decide" Siyeon smirked down at her. Feeling how the vampire's hands couldn't move. "I like this"

Red Lotus tried to free her hands but she couldn't. She looked up at Siyeon and she realized what was happening. 

"You… you useless bitch" she tried to scream, but Siyeon tightened her grip around her neck.

"This useless bitch defeated you, freak. Did you really fucking think I would betray my friends and most of all Minji like that? You're too arrogant to realize that! And kissing you? Disgusting" Siyeon yelled with a proud smirk. "It's time to go back to my Minji and lock you away for good" she added.

"You will… always be trapped like this" Red Lotus whispered "You won't ever see your true potential and Minji… she will keep hating you" she tried to say, feeling desperate because Minji was getting stronger as she was getting weaker.

"Maybe you should actually say something useful in your last breaths of life. You haven't done that once" Siyeon growled.

The red haired vampire growled, feeling Siyeon's hands clenching hard around her neck. She desperately tried to free her hands and she managed to slip one of them from under Siyeon's knees. She scratched Siyeon's neck and face, trying to grab her neck.

"Those nails don't hurt anymore. You're weak. And believe me monster, if you weren't using Minji's body... I would kill you in the most painful way" Siyeon threatened her.

"When Minji… will lose control again… you will be the first person I'll look for" Red Lotus threatened. "Take this… as a promise… I will kill you, Lee S-Siyeon" she whispered as her hair slowly went back to black, just like her eyes.

"S-Siyeon? W-was that at... an act?" A little, shaky voice asked from the corner when she didn't hear the monster talk anymore.

The younger vampire weakly turned her head towards Yoohyeon, giving her a nod and a little smile. 

"You can come closer… she's gone" Siyeon whispered, trying to fight back the pain.

"I... I thought we lost you... I thought she... corrupted you... I wanted to scream but, I couldn't risk it" Yoohyeon replied.

"Yooh, no matter how mentally tired I can be… no matter if she uses things that hurt me to make me break down… I will never betray one of you" Siyeon reassured her. "I just… couldn't beat her in a physical battle so I had to outsmart her. I'm sorry I scared you"

"I was really mad at you... I... I thought you were going to... have sex with that thing... use Minji's body while I was here..."

"I would… I would never do that" Siyeon whispered, feeling a little hurt. How could she think that she was actually going to do that? Didn't she prove enough loyalty almost giving away her life to save Yoohyeon's? She felt Minji's body slowly shifting under her hands and she carefully looked at her, not letting go of her neck… just to be sure.

"I know you wouldn't... but your act was really convincing" Yoohyeon said, walking over to Siyeon and putting a hand on her shoulder and looking at Minji. "You... did amazing... you saved her"

"Let's not celebrate our victory too soon" Siyeon whispered, still looking down at Minji. Her heart was racing way too fast because she knew that if Red Lotus was able to stop Minji from coming back… They wouldn't stand a chance against her. There won't be any mental games… She would just straight up kill them in the most painful way and there was nothing Siyeon could physically do to protect Yoohyeon and herself.

"M-my... precious... W-wolf" Minji said with a lot of trouble because of the hand on her neck. She had a little smile on her face and a normal look in her eyes.

"M-Minji?" Siyeon whispered, looking in the older vampire's eyes. How could she be sure it was her? How could she be sure it wasn't Red Lotus' trick?

"Singnie... I-it's me" Minji tried to say in a soft tone.

Siyeon slowly let go of Minji's neck, carefully looking at her reaction. The vampire under her still didn't move, even when Siyeon let her go completely. It was Minji… she was back. The younger vampire let go of all the fear she was feeling, bursting into tears and bending down to hug Minji tightly.

"Oh my wolf... my precious wolf" Minji whispered running her hands over Siyeon's back soothingly. "It's all over... she's gone. It's okay, Singnie"

"You are back" Siyeon whispered, not wanting to let go of Minji. "She was… too strong, Minji. I didn't know how to… I didn't know how to stop her. I didn't know how to save Yoohyeon"

"Hey, hey, shhh, you defeated her. My smart wolf... you did it, Singnie and I'm so glad she didn't hurt you too much"

Siyeon sat up, nodding her head and signaling Yoohyeon to bend down as well. She could see Minji's eyes looking for her in the room. 

"I-... I'm glad it's over" the younger vampire whispered, standing up.

"Singnie... hug me... I can't imagine how you feel so... please come here" Minji whispered after smiling at Yoohyeon.

"It's fine, Minji" Siyeon whispered "I'm fine" she reassured. "You don't have to worry about me"

Minji reached for Siyeon's hand, pulling her down onto the bed.

"Lay down. Let me at least kiss your wounds"

The younger vampire did as Minji asked. She laid down beside her, looking away as Minji kissed the cuts on her cheeks and on her neck. Siyeon flinched a little, because just a few minutes ago those lips were Red Lotus' and she was the one kissing her.

"Singnie... it's me this time... these lips won't do you any harm anymore" Minji whispered looking at Yoohyeon. "Can you talk to her, Pup? I'm going to kiss her side, distract her mind"

"N-No, she… she already took care of that" Siyeon whispered "it will heal" she tried to say, starting to panic.

"Even... if she did... I don't want you to heal... because of her" Minji weakly said. "Just talk with Yooh... this will hurt a bit"

Siyeon looked at Yoohyeon, not knowing what to feel. She was feeling a huge mix of emotions and she knew she couldn't let them go. She was happy Minji was back, she was happy both her and Yoohyeon were almost unharmed, but she was feeling uneasy, almost uncomfortable, full of fear. 

"Siyeon... I just want to say, whatever you are feeling... you did what you had to do and... you saved us all. I'm so grateful" Yoohyeon whispered, stroking Siyeon's face softly.

The younger vampire put her hand on Yoohyeon's one on her cheek. 

"I'm happy I saved you" she whispered, giving her a weak smile. She was about to say something else, but she whimpered because of Minji's lips on her side. "I- It hurts a lot" she whispered weakly.

"Just focus on me" Yoohyeon smiled. "Minji will make you feel better and... the sooner you do, the sooner we can move past all of this"

Siyeon nodded, squeezing Yoohyeon's hand. She closed her eyes trying to fight back the pain but mostly trying to not let go of everything she was feeling inside. She just needed to calm down a minute. She needed to think, to elaborate, to understand what she was feeling.

"There... all done. It should heal in a few hours" Minji whispered, going up to kiss Siyeon's forehead. "You are our hero, wolf"

"Could you… could you hear what she was saying? What w-we were saying?" Siyeon whispered, locking eyes with Minji.

"I... I could, Singnie but... don't worry about that, it's fine" Minji honestly replied.

"Were you scared?" Siyeon whispered, caressing Minji's cheek. "Were you scared she could convince me?"

"You want me to be honest? I was scared by your words but... deep down... I knew you wouldn't betray me" Minji said.

"Never, Minji… never" Siyeon whispered weakly. "I just… had to be sure she would believe my words. So I pretended to break down because of what she said and… I have to admit s-she's… she is really good with this mental game" 

"She's a monster... a psychopath. Of course she is! But you... my wolf, you were stronger" Minji smiled. "And you fought for my Pup"

"I… I did" Siyeon whispered, looking at Yoohyeon. "She was unarmed and I couldn't let her die. I know how much you care about her and… I like her too"

"You were brave Singnie" Minji hugged her, also pulling Yoohyeon into the hug. "And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about my past... if this happened without you guys knowing about her..."

"Don't think about that anymore. You told us and we knew what was happening when it happened" Yoohyeon reassured. "And it wasn't your fault. You were just scared because of that vampire" she whispered.

"I'm glad both of my girls are all safe and sound" Minji whispered, kissing each of their heads. "And... she's gone for good now. I won't give her another chance. I swear"

"You better keep that promise" Siyeon whispered weakly, trying to smile. "Because after this… if she takes over again, there won't be anything I can do to stop her. No mental games and no talking… she will straight up cut us open. Me first"

"Hey, please... please don't talk about that... You two will stay whole. No bellies getting... 'that'... done to them" Minji reassured her.

"I believe you" Siyeon replied, giving a weak nod to her leader. "If only I… I could be quicker while climbing to the window" she whispered "I heard what was happening and I knew he had his hands on Yoohyeon's neck… and he was desperate so I couldn't risk to be heard. I had to be silent. But… but if I managed to arrive earlier… this wouldn't happen"

"Singnie, you did everything perfect. It was us who should've been more careful but... let's not blame ourselves. We need to focus on the mission ahead of us... because it got a whole lot more complicated with that spy" Minji whispered.

"I killed him… he can't report information" Siyeon whispered, looking in Minji's eyes.

"That's not the problem" Yoohyeon interrupted "he... he wasn't a Nightshade"

"What?" Siyeon asked, confused. She slowly stood up from the bed, stumbling to the vampire's dead body. She bent down studying it, not finding any tattoo. "Why then? I heard him, he said he didn't need blood or anything. Why did he attack us?" 

"He said he wasn't meant to attack but... if he is a stray... that means we have someone else hunting us... and they know who we are"

"Why?" Siyeon just whispered. "We… Minji, we can't deal with this too. We are enough in danger with our current situation, and now this? Stray vampires spying on us and trying to kill us? What if I wasn't home? She would be dead! What if they attack when Gahyeon and Yubin are alone?" Siyeon started to panic. This was getting way too much.

"Singnie, please don't start stressing again, you looked so much more relaxed earlier... he specifically stated that they were after me and possibly Yoohyeon... so I'll defend the Pup and you don't need to worry anymore" Minji tried to calm her.

"I'm sorry if I'm not good enough to act relaxed even after this" Siyeon replied, stumbling towards the door. "I just… I need to calm down"

"You did great, Siyeon, remember that. It will all be okay. We will get through this" Yoohyeon also tried to calm her down a little.

"I know we will" Siyeon whispered, nodding her head. "I… I'm sure you two have things to talk about. I'll be downstairs if something happens" she added, stabilizing herself with her hands on the wall as she walked out of the room.

Minji wanted to say something but Siyeon had already closed the door.

"She'll need a bit of time but... I'm sure she will be okay" Yoohyeon reassured her, hugging Minji close.

Minji sighed, wrapping an arm around the hunter.

"She's scared" she whispered. "I can feel she's scared and sad and I know that that monster's words hurt her even if she pretends they didn't. I just… I hope that she won't bottle everything up"

"Of course she is but she's strong too. We are talking about Siyeon after all" Yoohyeon smiled, lightly pecking Minji's lips.

Minji nodded, caressing Yoohyeon's cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to see this" she whispered.

"It's not your fault Minji... It all started with that spy... it's his fault" Yoohyeon smiled, caressing her throat a little bit.

"But I should have stayed in control. I just… when I realized there was nothing I could do to save you… I went insane" Minji explained, caressing the hunter's hand on her neck.

"I know Minji but... If it happens again... please stay in control. Yes we didn't know if Siyeon would come but... never let her out again, okay?"

"I didn't… let her out. She feeds on fears and I was… I was so scared I was losing my mate. I was scared I was losing you" Minji whispered. "I was there and I was powerless. I couldn't… I couldn't do anything to save you. So I felt weak and she… she took over"

"But... why didn't she come out... 7 years ago then?" Yoohyeon dared to ask.

"I… I don't know" Minji whispered "I guess I was still… able to see a way out of it. I was scared, really scared but this… this kind of fear was something else, Yoohyeon. The fear a vampire feels when she's about to lose her mate… is inexplicable" 

"Minji... I... I'm not officially your mate yet right? But... I do love you. I really do" the silver haired hunter asked, hugging Minji close.

"After what I felt today… I'm pretty sure you are my mate already" Minji whispered "But there is no need to rush things" she reassured. "I love you too, and I would die if something happens to you, Pup" she added, pulling Yoohyeon closer.

"Let's rest okay? And... if you think I'm your mate... I'll gladly be that. Just... close your eyes and let's sleep a little longer... mate" Yoohyeon whispered.

Minji smiled, looking at Yoohyeon. Did she just accept to be her official mate? She pecked her lips and she decided that she would face the topic another time. Right now Yoohyeon was right, she desperately needed to rest. 

"Do you promise you won't leave my side while I sleep?" she whispered at the hunter.

"I'm a puppy, it's my duty to sleep with you" Yoohyeon smiled, pecking Minji's nose.

"Come here" Minji whispered, snuggling closer to Yoohyeon and resting her head on the hunter's chest. She wanted to rest in her arms, she needed to feel protected.

"We will be okay... Siyeon will be okay and this will all be alright" Yoohyeon reassured her, trying to process what happened.

Minji hummed in response, feeling the tiredness take over.

"Everything will be okay" she whispered, relaxing her body in Yoohyeon's arms. She smiled thinking about how a creature so fragile could make her feel so safe and happy.

We tried something a bit darker this time and we really hope you like it. Please let us know your feedback in a comment

Question of the chapter: What do you think is the scariest part about Red Lotus?


	61. Chapter 61

After leaving Minji and Yoohyeon in the room, Siyeon stumbled downstairs, feeling like her head was about to explode. She couldn't wrap her mind around what had just happened. Minji losing control because Yoohyeon was in danger… and Red Lotus playing mental games with her was the worst thing. Siyeon was able not to break down, but she couldn't deny that what Red Lotus said had an effect on her.

The monster had access to Minji's memory and most of the things she said weren't actually lies, they were just pulled out of their context which made them sound so much more believable in that way that it really had an impact on Siyeon, on how she looked at a few things.

Another thing that scared Siyeon a lot, was the way Red Lotus talked about her… saying that there was a lot of rage, pain and anger stored in Siyeon and that in one way or another they would come out… and with the monster's help she could have become one of the most powerful vampires out there. And the scary thing was that Red Lotus was saying the truth, she said that Siyeon already noticed some cracks in the shell and it was nothing but the truth… She was losing control over little things and she always felt so angry or on edge. 

Siyeon just really needed someone to talk to right now. She could've talked to Yoohyeon and Minji but the vampire decided it was best to leave them alone to talk after that. She felt like she needed to let go with someone a bit, that the pain was bottling up and that her thoughts were pretty dark.

The vampire knew that Bora was busy this morning and that's why they planned to hang out in the afternoon. Handong was busy at the bar and Gahyeon and Yubin were at college. The blue haired girl offered to help her with the hair dye later, but it was still pretty early. She decided to text her just to see at what time she would arrive, hoping that it was as soon as possible. 

From: Siyeon

Hey, just wanted to ask when you would be here for my hair.

From: Blue Hair

Hey! Still 2 more hours to go. Statistics just started :(

From: Siyeon

Oh… alright. I guess I’ll see you later then

She wanted to put down her phone when it buzzed again.

From: Blue Hair

Is everything all right? Wait, I'll come over. I can do statistics there

From: Siyeon

Don’t you dare. You are already failing that class! And yes, everything is okay, I was just eager to dye my hair. I’ll see you in two hours.

From: Blue Hair

Fine fine! I’ll see you later then 

Siyeon sighed, putting her phone next to her on the couch. She didn’t want to be alone but she couldn’t allow Yubin to skip classes just to keep her company. Because nothing was keeping her mind occupied she started thinking about what happened again, about how useless she felt. Red Lotus was a part of Minji so she couldn't afford to hurt her which made it so scary because how would she fight her if she showed up again?

And what if Red Lotus was right? What if there was something inside of her that lives on her pain and anger? Siyeon grabbed her head in her hands, squeezing it hard as if it could make the dark thoughts stop. 

And then she was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door that startled her.

"Ugh... who is bothering us now? Probably a package from one of those overseas sites that Gahyeon ordered at" the vampire mumbled, walking over to the door.

When she opened it, she found a blue haired girl standing in front of her with a smile.

“I’m here!” Yubin cheered, looking at the vampire.

“I can see that but… you said you had two more hours to go!” Siyeon argued, narrowing her eyes.

"I do but... I skipped school a lot these past few days and I felt like you needed company so I thought 'hey, let me just skip this stupid lesson and go see my friend'" Yubin chuckled, walking in.

Siyeon didn’t know what to think or what to say. How did Yubin know that she needed company? She couldn’t deny that she was happy that the blue haired girl was here earlier but she felt guilty because she had to skip a class for that. Yubin noticed her expression and punched her arm

“Hey! Don’t stress about it. It was statistics so I wouldn’t probably understand anything anyway” she chuckled “I will just watch the online lesson, take down notes and come to you if I don’t get something, alright?” she said with a smile.

"Yeah... I guess. But at this rate I'm sure I'll see you because you're only getting more behind" the vampire said with a little chuckle, ruffling her blue hair.

“I’m sure we will manage. I’m a quick learner… and I’m sure you are better at explaining than that old man anyway” the blue haired girl laughed. “I know I told you I wouldn’t skip classes anymore but I really felt like something was off with you. And rarely I’m wrong about that feeling!” she said proudly.

"Who are you calling an old man? You know I'm probably way older than him right?" Siyeon chuckled "And well... you weren't wrong"

“Oh… right. I didn’t think about that” Yubin laughed “You are way older than him!” she added, shaking her head, still laughing. “So… do you want to talk about it or should we just… think about something else?”

"Let's think about something else! How was your day so far at school?" Siyeon asked with a smile.

“It was fine, even though I had only one hour of class with Gahyeon” Yubin replied with a little pout. “But my second class was actually pretty interesting. So yeah… my day went pretty good. If I don’t think about Gahyeon hanging out with Elkie after school” She admitted, with a sigh.

"It's good to be jealous, Blue Hair. But be careful that it's not too much. You don't want to end up suffocating Gahyeon" Siyeon advised putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

“It’s not that. I mean, I am jealous, of course… but that’s not the problem” Yubin said, shaking her head “I’m okay with Gahyeon hanging out with other people… I would be happy if she could make other friends! It’s just… I really don’t like Elkie” she sighed.

"I get it. But you don't have to like this Elkie girl, Gahyeon has to and if she wants to spend time with her, you can't forbid that, kid"

“I know… that’s why I didn’t say anything to her. I’m just… venting with you” Yubin whispered, nervously playing with her fingers. “I would never forbid her to go out with her friends”

"I'm always here to let you vent. Well, now at least" Siyeon chuckled, referring to their recent friendship.

“I’m glad you are” Yubin replied with a smile “And… same goes for you. You can vent with me whenever you feel like it but… since I can see that you are not a person who likes to vent… let’s say that I’m here to take your mind off of things when you need me to” the blue haired girl explained.

"Thanks, Blue Hair!" Siyeon smiled. "So... did you take the dye with you?" She added changing topics.

“Of course! It’s here” Yubin cheered, taking a couple of things out of her backpack. “You want to start already?”

"I think we could! We can talk during it right?" Siyeon asked "And I hope you know what you are doing"

“Hey, who do you think is keeping the Puppy's hair silver?” Yubin protested, crossing her arms on her chest. “I am!” she added, pointing her thumb towards herself. “So yeah, I know what I’m doing”

"Wait, she has to keep that silver? It doesn't stay like that?" Siyeon asked, not knowing too much about it. "Then how does my sis keep her hair pink?"

“She… keeps using hair dye?” Yubin replied, stating the obvious. “Wait, did you really think that they would just stay like that?” the blue haired girl chuckled. “When your hair grows, your natural colour will show here” she explained, trailing her fingers on the roots of Siyeon’s hair “So you have to keep doing this, to maintain the color” 

"Wow... you surely know a lot about it... and in my defense, I'm a vampire, not a hairdresser" Siyeon replied with a chuckle, feeling a little dumb.

“That’s not a really good defense” Yubin laughed, picking up all the things she needed in her hands and looking at Siyeon. “Shall we go to the bathroom? I need to wash your hair first, cut them, use the hair dye and then wait a bit... and wash them again” she explained.

"Bathroom again huh? 2 times in two days" Siyeon chuckled. "I think you already know the way by now"

“This time we are both fully clothed though” Yubin laughed, walking towards the bathroom. “Is the puppy still here? She wasn’t home yet when I left for college” she asked, placing everything down on the sink.

"She's... she's still sleeping with Minji" Siyeon replied, forcing a smile. "I'm happy for them" 

“Siyeon… I won’t ask you what happened because it’s clear that you don’t want to talk about that but… I can see this is about Minji” the blue haired girl said, slowly turning towards the vampire “I just want to ask… is everything okay between you two? And between you and my sister?”

"Everything is fine, Blue Hair, it's nice of you to worry. And of course everything is good between me and Bora and even better when you are done with my hair" the vampire reassured her.

“You can say that out loud! When I’ll be done with this… my sister will literally jump on you” Yubin laughed, patting the edge of the bathtub. “Sit on the floor and lean your head back so I can wash your hair”

Siyeon nodded and did what Yubin asked her, sitting down on her butt with her back against the bathtub and her head leaning on it. The wounds on her side hurt a lot, but she tried to hide it as much as possible.

"That's the plan to be honest, for her to jump on me" the vampire chuckled.

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Yubin scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I helped you setting up a first date between you two… and I’m probably helping with… another ‘first’ as well?” Yubin asked, curiously, starting to wash Siyeon’s hair “Is the water okay? Is it too cold?”

"You are indeed helping with another 'first" Siyeon admitted with a smirk "And the water is fine, thank you"

“I never thought I would say this but… I’m happy I am” Yubin admitted “I mean, I can see you two care a lot about each other and… she’s truly happy when she’s with you” 

"You know how weird that sounds right? You're happy you are helping me to have sex with your sister"

“I-... Don’t see it like that!” Yubin protested, shaking her head. “I just… I know you had some problems with it and I can imagine that you ‘wanted to be’ with each other. So I’m just happy you will be able to… do ‘that’ now” she tried to explain.

"Still sounds really weird, Blue Hair" Siyeon chuckled, relaxing at the feeling of Yubin's fingers in her hair again.

Yubin sighed, shaking her head again.

“Now you have made this weird for me! I’m helping you to have sex with my sister” Yubin realized, pouting. “You know what? Yeah, I am! I’m happy you can have sex without problems now. Because you two care about each other and you deserve to be able to be with each other in any way you want to!” she blurted out, focussing on Siyeon’s hair.

"Wow uhm... didn't expect that but... thanks a lot, Blue Hair. I'm happy her sister gives me her blessing. I promise you I'll take care of her" Siyeon smiled.

“Doesn’t our ‘friendship relationship’ involve something like you calling me with my name and not by my hair colour?” Yubin suddenly asked, washing away the shampoo from the vampire’s hair.

"You can call me with my hair colour too, if you want! Hot blonde girl sounds nice" Siyeon chuckled. 

Yubin just sighed, wrapping a towel around the vampire’s hair 

“I’m done, stand up and sit on the chair” she explained.

"Wait... you're not mad at me right?" Siyeon worried, moving to the chair and turning to Yubin.

“I’m not” Yubin reassured, removing the towel from Siyeon’s hair and massaging her head with it to remove the water in excess.

"I'm glad then and have I told you that you are really good with your hands?" Siyeon said, leaning into the touch of her fingers.

“You did. And you all say the same thing when I wash your hair” Yubin explained “It’s because of the long and slender fingers”

"I bet it is! They feel amazing" the vampire cheered, not really thinking about what she was saying which could be taken wrongly if someone heard them.

“Say… how much should I cut it?” Yubin asked, dropping the towel on the sink and combing Siyeon’s hair.

"I was thinking about shoulder length but then a bit longer? Is that clear?" Siyeon asked, really not knowing any of the terms used for hair.

Yubin tilted her head, looking at Siyeon’s reflection in the mirror.

“So… like this?” she asked, pinching the vampire’s hair with two fingers, showing her how much she would cut off. “Is that okay?”

"I think it is! What do you think? Would that fit me?" The vampire asked, looking up at Yubin.

“Siyeon, honestly speaking… with that face you would look hot even bald!” Yubin laughed. “But yes, it would fit you… I think you would look more… uhm… I don’t know how to explain it. Let’s just say that Bora will indeed jump on you”

"You really think so? And more what?" Siyeon chuckled, wanting Yubin to put a word on it so she could be sure it was good.

“With this new hair length and the blonde… uhm… It’s really hard to put that into words but the shorter hair would make your features stand out. Your jaw and all of that. And the new colour will for sure make your eyes stand out” Yubin explained “So if I have to say it in one word… I would say you will look a lot more… provocative?” she added, looking at Siyeon in the mirror and imagining her with the new hair style.

"Provocative?" Siyeon asked, thinking about it. "That's exactly what I want. A wolf has to be and look 'dangerous' you know?" She smirked, looking at Yubin in the mirror who was staring at her. "And hey, don't fall in love with me, Blue Hair"

Yubin scoffed, looking away.

“Hey, I have a girlfriend and I am loyal to her… but I have eyes and I’m an honest person… So I can’t deny you are hot as fuck” Yubin laughed. “And I will make you provocative and dangerous, Miss Wolf” she teased, cutting the first strand of Siyeon’s hair.

"Well thank you for the compliment, Blue Hair, you are not too bad yourself" Siyeon laughed. "And of course you can look, we all got eyes like you said"

“Well… thank you” Yubin replied with a little blush. Siyeon wasn’t really one to make compliments, so Yubin appreciated it. “Even though I’ve never seen myself as pretty” she admitted. If there was something Yubin really lacked, it was confidence.

"Why not? Look at you. You're pretty. And I'm not only talking about your face. Just your body in general"

“I’m not” Yubin quickly said, shaking her head and focussing on cutting Siyeon’s hair. “I really don’t understand how Gahyeon chose me” she admitted “She’s a real goddess, physically speaking”

"Yubin... She didn't choose you for your looks alone but for your personality as well. You're pretty inside and out and come on... I saw you naked so don't argue" Siyeon chuckled.

Yubin chuckled as well, looking at Siyeon in the mirror and then looking at her own reflection. 

“Do you really think that?” she asked, still looking at her reflection. “I can’t see myself pretty and sometimes when I look at Gahyeon, I just-” Yubin was trying to say when Siyeon cut her off.

“You can’t see that because you have no confidence at all. Not in your fighting skill and not in yourself in general. So… we will work on that, Blue Hair” Siyeon replied with a smile “I will teach you how to fight, how to love yourself… and how to do statistics” she added with a chuckle.

"You are practically my life coach right now" Yubin chuckled with a weak smile. "Thank you Siyeon, really"

“Blue Hair, can I ask you something about school?” Siyeon asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror since Yubin was almost done cutting her hair.

"Of course you can, what is it?" The blue haired girl asked, cutting the last piece of her hair.

“A few days ago you told me that Gahyeon got mad at school because someone called you in a certain way, right? When we talked about her problems with fangs” Siyeon explained.

"Yeah a guy called me something and she got mad at him. Why do you bring that up again?"

“Does that… happen a lot?” Siyeon asked, looking at Yubin in the mirror to study her expression.

"Well Gahyeon doesn't get mad easily unless it's something personal, so no, it doesn't happen that much" Yubin replied with a smile, not getting what Siyeon meant.

“I wasn’t talking about that” Siyeon explained, still looking at Yubin.

"What were you talking ab-" the blue haired girl wanted to say when she fell silent, realizing what she meant.

“Hey… we don’t have to talk about that if you don’t feel like it” Siyeon reassured, noticing how Yubin’s smile dropped. “But you told me that some days ago and Gahyeon told me about another incident like that… So I’m assuming people are targeting you” 

"Well yeah... it... it happens a lot but I honestly stopped caring. They just... say things. They don't hurt me or anything" Yubin admitted.

“I can hear when you lie, remember?” Siyeon replied, pointing at her own ear and at Yubin’s heart. “Is it for the ‘list’ thing?”

"It is... Some relationships ended because of it and now I'm... I'm just the school slut"

“Hey, don’t say that” Siyeon replied, locking eyes with Yubin in the mirror. “You did a really stupid thing and there’s no denying that. But you stopped, right? They should leave you alone. They have all the right to be mad at you if their relationship ended because of you but that doesn’t give them the right to target you like that” Siyeon explained, trying not to sound too angry.

"It kind of does, Siyeon. Wouldn't you hate the person that destroyed your relationship with Bora? Would you not do anything to them?" Yubin asked.

“I would be mad at that person of course… but-” Siyeon replied, trying to speak her mind. “But let’s not forget something. Sex is a two people thing. You did something horrible but someone else did it with you. That person ruined the relationship because they weren’t loyal to their partners. So yes, I would be mad at you… but I won’t ruin your life”

"That's how it should be in theory, Siyeon. But we all know reality is something else. There I'm just the enemy. But like I said, I don't care anymore. I have Gahyeon and I follow my lessons, that's it"

“But that’s not how it should be” Siyeon pushed “This is not okay, Blue Hair. You shouldn’t be forced to walk in school hearing these kinds of things. If Gahyeon is not there and they say things…” Siyeon started saying, when she realized something. “Statistics is one of the few classes you have without Gahyeon, isn’t it?” she asked. She had the feeling that Yubin skipped the classes where she was alone, without Gahyeon.

"No I don't have that with Gahyeon sadly enough. It would be so much easier if she was there... my girlfriend has such a big brain" Yubin chuckled.

“Blue Hair… are you skipping classes that you don’t have in common with Gahyeon? Is that why you are failing statistics?” Siyeon asked, softening her gaze and looking at the younger girl in the mirror “You can tell me” she reassured her.

"No I... I do attend those classes. It's just... harder to concentrate" Yubin admitted. “And I skipped today because you needed me"

“This can’t keep happening, Yubin” Siyeon replied, sounding really angry “You are literally failing a class because they are torturing you in class when you are alone” 

"No really that's not i-" the blue haired girl wanted to say when Siyeon cut her off.

"Stop lying, Blue Hair. Please be honest with me" she said.

“What do you want me to say, Siyeon?” Yubin sighed, looking down at the vampire's hair. “That I get called ‘slut’ every five minutes by literally everyone in the class? That I get ‘accidentally’ hit by flying pens? That people ‘accidentally’ bump into me while I walk in the classroom? That people ‘accidentally’ bump into my desk, throwing my stuff on the ground?” the blue haired girl said, raising her voice a little. 

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. You admitting that you get bullied. And that's not okay, Blue Hair. I'm coming to school with you and we are talking to the principal" the vampire stated.

“W- What?” Yubin asked, shaking her head. “You don’t have to. It’s not that important”

"I'm your mentor and I don't appreciate you getting bullied so I'm helping you"

“Siyeon… that won’t change anything. What do you expect the principal to do? It’s a college, not an elementary school. I’m pretty sure he won’t make an extraordinary reunion just to say ‘Hey, stop bullying Lee Yubin or there will be consequences’ “ Yubin sighed, starting to bleach Siyeon’s hair.

"Then tell me who bullies you, and I'll scare them a little"

“If you have the time and the patience to scare almost the entire college, be my guest” Yubin replied, shaking her head.

"There must be someone who prints those ideas of you in everyone's head right?" Siyeon asked. "Do you have any idea who that could be?"

“I do” Yubin admitted “There are 4 or 5 people that keep inciting the others against me” 

"Give me their names and I'll make sure they won't bully you ever again" the vampire said, sounding confident.

“Siyeon… you are not going to do anything stupid, right? Like exposing yourself” Yubin asked, worriedly.

"I'll use one of those fancy masks Minji used. Don't worry. They will be too scared to even think of me again" she smirked.

Yubin finished bleaching Siyeon’s hair and wrapped it in tin foil and as soon as she was sure it was all inside the foil, she wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s neck, hugging her from behind.

“Thank you, Siyeon” she whispered. “I was too ashamed to tell Bora and I didn’t want her to worry about me even more than she already does” she admitted weakly.

"Next time don't be stupid, kid. These are things you need to talk about. It will only get worse if you don't" Siyeon explained.

Yubin nodded, still not letting go of Siyeon. 

“I will. It’s just… Bora has those panic attacks and I didn’t want her to have anymore of those because of me. I’ve caused her a lot of problems in the last couple of years and I just… I wanted her to think that everything was fine”

"And how do you think she will react when she finds out without you ever telling her about it? I'm pretty sure that would hurt her more" the vampire reasoned.

“It would. But… please don’t tell her” Yubin pleaded. “She has way too many things going on right now”

"I won't tell her. And I won't have to tell her because we are fixing this"

“Thank you, Siyeon” Yubin whispered, finally letting go of the vampire “It was… it was becoming unbearable to be in class alone” she admitted weakly.

"I'm happy we talked about this kid, I'm here for these kinds of things and don't forget that Bora is as well!"

“I know… thank you, again” Yubin replied with a little smile. “And Siyeon… I also wanted to thank you because Bora told me you were the one who stopped her when… when she was beating that guy up” she added, nervously playing with her fingers.

"I did... I could see the pain in her eyes and... it wasn't pretty. I know she shouldn't have done that but it also made me realize how important you are to her" Siyeon smiled.

“I know she… she did that for me but I don’t want her to make a huge mistake like that one” Yubin replied. “So thank you… for stopping her”

"You're welcome! I didn't want her to mess up like that too" Siyeon smiled, looking at Yubin in the mirror. "Anyway, Blue Hair. How is my hair going?"

“Well… I don’t think that bleaching it one time will be enough, honestly” Yubin replied, peeking inside the foil. “This will take a while”

"I'm honestly really excited but also scared... I always had black hair so... it's a first. Yup, yet another first you are giving me" the vampire laughed when she realized.

Yubin laughed as well, placing her hands on Siyeon’s shoulders.

“I wouldn’t be worried about this ‘first’. You really have nothing to worry about… You will slay it!” Yubin reassured her.

"You seem really confident in that! I will only be sure when I see it right there" the vampire said, pointing at the mirror.

“You will be. I won’t fail you, I promise!” the blue haired girl reassured, unwrapping Siyeon’s hair and proceeding to bleach them a second time.

"That looks pretty bad right now" Siyeon chuckled, looking in the mirror.

“Of course it does” Yubin laughed “This isn’t supposed to look good yet” she reassured her. When she was done, they waited for another while and Siyeon’s hair was finally ready for the hair dye.

"Blue Hair? What if... What if Bora doesn't like blonde?" The vampire suddenly started worrying.

“Remember when I said you would look good bald? I’m sure enough that Bora would like you even like that” Yubin laughed.

"Probably but... what if she liked the black more. I never really talked about my hair with her..."

“Hey, stop panicking. You will leave her speechless, I promise you!” Yubin reassured her again “I don’t know if she likes blonde girls, but I know for sure that she will like this one blonde!” she added, pointing at Siyeon in the mirror.

"Okay, fine, fine" Siyeon chuckled. "You convinced me! You said I would be a dangerous wolf, well... show me"

“I will… and you will love me when I’m done with you” Yubin laughed, removing once again the foil from the vampire’s hair and turning the chair to the other side so that Siyeon couldn’t look at herself in the mirror anymore.

"Oh really? Are going to make me even more nervous by teasing me?" Siyeon pouted.

Yubin smirked, with the hairdryer in one hand and a hairbrush in the other one. She studied Siyeon’s feature for a few moments 

“Do you trust me to do it a little bit wavy?” she suddenly asked.

"Wavy? I... uhm... Yeah! Sure!" Siyeon, not really knowing what she was talking about. Or why.

Yubin made a little jump on the spot, happily. She turned on the hairdryer and started working on the vampire’s hair. After less than 20 minutes she placed herself in front of Siyeon and she smirked proudly. 

“Yeah, you will love me” she concluded, studying Siyeon’s hair.

"Are you sure you're not in love with me right now? That smirk is rather creepy, Blue Hair" the vampire teased.

“I did such a good job that yes, I might fall in love with you dangerous wolf” Yubin teased, chuckling. “Ready to see yourself in the mirror?”

"Too bad I already have Bora! And yes, I'm ready" the vampire chuckled.

Yubin turned around the chair, placing herself behind Siyeon to see her expression in the mirror.

“Here! What do you say? You like it?” she asked, impatiently.

"Damn... I'm a hot blonde" Siyeon smirked, winking at herself in the mirror. "This definitely is provocative and dangerous like you said it would be. I love it" she cheered.

Yubin smiled widely and laughed at Siyeon flirting with herself in the mirror.

“Yeah, you are a hot blonde! God… my sister will love me more than you do for this” she laughed, already imagining Bora’s face.

"I hope she does! And I hope Gahyeon will never hear you call me hot. She's quite the jealous type" Siyeon smirked. "I'm not saying you're wrong though"

“I call you hot with Gahyeon all the time” Yubin laughed. “She knows she doesn’t have reasons to be jealous of you! But she does have eyes as well! Everyone in the group can see you are hot, Siyeon” the blue haired girl laughed.

"Well thank you, I really like hearing it!" Siyeon cheered. "Can I get up already?"

“Yeah, of course! We are done here” Yubin replied with a smile, turning around and starting to collect all the things to bring downstairs.

"Hey, thanks for doing this for me" Siyeon smiled, giving Yubin a quick hug.

“It’s no big deal” Yubin reassured, smiling widely. “I’m glad you like it this much!”

"I love it! And I'll love it even more if Bora loves it. Oh and... don't get too distracted during our training sessions now. We train, not stare at me"

“Wow, you really should give me some of your confidence!” Yubin laughed “You have too much of that” 

"I told you we would work on your general confidence next time" the vampire said with a smile. "Now come on, I'll give you the chance to walk home with a hot woman next to you"

“I walk home every day with Gahyeon. I’m already famous as the one who walks next to hot women” Yubin chuckled as they walked downstairs.

"Well... I guess you do have a thing for the Lee sisters" Siyeon smiled.

“Seems like I do” Yubin chuckled, putting her jacket on. “Ready to go, hot stuff? I can’t wait to see Bora’s expression” 

"Of course I am, pretty lady" the vampire replied.

"Oh, Siyeon! Do you think you could already give me the books you were talking about? I would really like to read them!" Yubin suddenly asked, looking at the vampire with pleading eyes.

"Yes, of course. Me and Minji never read them ourselves to be honest, we just kept them when we found them because... why not?" Siyeon laughed, heading down into the basement and returning with some old dusty books.

"Because you knew that one day you would meet a book worm like me and you had to keep them" Yubin chuckled, taking the books in her hands and coughing a little because of the dust. "Oh wow… These books are huge!" 

"Yeah it's some clan history crap or whatever. I don't think there is anything interesting in them. Just some background information" Siyeon chuckled.

"Well I would love to read about the history of your clan so…Thank you, Siyeon!" The blue haired girl said with a sweet smile. "Shall we go?"

"You're welcome and yes, let's go" the vampire replied.

Yubin smiled, walking out of the house and on their way home she couldn’t help but feel a little more confident than usual. Maybe Siyeon could really help her with this. The vampire was famous for being way too straight forward and she gave some compliments to Yubin and the hunter realized that if Siyeon was the one saying these words… it was probably the truth.

Thanks for reading, please leave a comment! Much love ♥  
Question of the chapter: What is your favorite friendship in this story?


	62. Chapter 62

All the praise goes to Cristina for this one. She did a really good job on her own and I'm proud of her.

M: Smut

Siyeon and Yubin walked towards the hunters' place and the vampire couldn't help but feel a little nervous. What if Bora liked her better with black hair? Yubin was right though, she looked really hot and dangerous now. But what if Bora liked longer hair? As soon as they arrived, Yubin was about to open the door, but the vampire stopped her hand, taking a deep breath. 

"Hey, calm down! She will love the new color and the new hairstyle" Yubin reassured her, squeezing her arm a little.

"But what if she doesn't? She always liked combing my hair all the way down to my back and back up, as if she was grooming a pet... this doesn't have that" the vampire whispered, pointing at her shorter hair. "Oh my god, she won't like it"

"Hey, look at me" Yubin whisper-yelled, cupping Siyeon's face. "I can promise you she will love it. She will be left completely speechless. I'm pretty sure that when she sees this, not being able to 'groom a pet' will be the last of her problems" the blue haired girl chuckled. "Okay? Breathe!"

"Fine! Just... open the door and we'll see... if she's home, that is" Siyeon sighed, playing with her fingers, really hoping her girlfriend would like it. She literally didn't say anything about it.

Yubin opened the door and the two girls walked in. 

"I'm home!" Yubin yelled, putting the books on the table and taking off her jacket. "And I have company!"

"Hold on, Bin! I'm putting on some clothes... well clothes underneath my clothes for when my wolf arrives" Bora yelled back.

"First of all… Eeeww. Second of all, don't bother to put clothes on top of that. Your wolf is already here and there is something you really need to see!" Yubin yelled with a chuckle.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me! You made me ruin the surprise. I'll be right there, just give me two minutes! Make her a coffee or something or tell some random story you always do, you know, one of those boring ones" 

"My stories aren't boring!" Yubin protested with a pout. "Let's just wait on the couch" the blue haired girl said, pointing at the living room.

"Sure" Siyeon said, feeling even more nervous. Now she had to wait two more minutes to know Bora's opinion on her bold choice to go blonde.

"You weren't this nervous even before our first mission" Yubin teased with a chuckle. "I'm telling you… you're stressing for nothing!" She reassured, fixing a little Siyeon's hair by making it a little more messy. "That's it, perfect! Dangerous, hot… and now sexy!"

"It wasn't sexy before?" Siyeon panicked. "God, what if I made a huge mistake? Black to blonde is such a huge change, Blue Hair"

"It is, but seriously… you can pull off any color. Blonde looks perfect on you! And you were sexy before, but… wait" Yubin said standing up and taking a picture of Siyeon, turning the phone towards her. "You are even more sexy now, with this little messy touch"

Siyeon gulped, looking at the picture. She looked really really different and she was going to have to get used to it. A lot.

"I agree but... we'll see"

"Where is your confidence?" Yubin protested. "Like… if I looked like that… I would brag about it all the time" Yubin chuckled, sitting back down beside Siyeon and squeezing her leg a little. She was sure that if Bora took a minute more… Siyeon would melt on the spot out of tension.

"Why is she staying away so long? It's already been two minutes. Two minutes and a half even" the vampire whispered.

"Bora! Do you need help putting on some damn clothes or what?" Yubin yelled, looking at the stairs.

"I'm choosing! And my shirt is stuck!" The tiny hunter replied with a yell, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Oh god… and she complains about Yooh's clumsiness!" Yubin sighed. "Should I go or do you want to surprise her there?" the blue haired asked, turning towards the vampire.

"You c-can go... I need to calm down a bit" Siyeon sighed, taking deep breaths.

"You're cute" Yubin chuckled, standing up and walking upstairs. She entered Bora's room to find a total chaos. Shirts on the bed and on the ground and one stuck on Bora in a really funny way. "How did you even-… come here" Yubin sighed, walking towards her sister.

“How would I know? I was just trying some clothes out and then... this mess happened! I put on this lingerie and tried to find a shirt and yeah... rest in peace my room and this stupid shirts!” the hunter explained.

Yubin helped her to take off the shirt Bora was trying to wear.

"Alright… let me look at you" Yubin said, looking at the lingerie and then at Bora's wardrobe. "Uhm… here, try these on" she said, putting a shirt and a pair of shorts on the bed. "Dress yourself, I'll fix… this mess" she added, looking at the room in general.

“You... You just fixed it just liked that? I was searching for ages!” Bora complained.

"I mean… it was an obvious choice! That shirt is gorgeous and it fits perfectly with the lingerie you chose! And a pair of short black shorts… They fit with everything" Yubin replied, folding a couple of shirts. 

“I’m not sure how long these are going to stay on but... Why didn’t Siyeon say anything yet?” Bora asked, pretty confused.

"She's… oddly quiet today" Yubin replied with a chuckle. The blue haired girl finished fixing the shirts on the ground and on the bed and started fixing a few things here and there. "So… Are you done? Can we go down?"

“Yeah, just gimme a second... how should I do my hair?” the hunter asked, wanting to be just perfect.

"Come here" Yubin said, taking a hairbrush and sitting Bora down on the bed. She did as fast as she could, knowing that Siyeon was probably dying downstairs… If she didn't already run away. "Alright. Beautiful natural wavy hair. You are gorgeous!" The blue haired girl smiled, kissing the top of Bora's head.

“Thank you sis, I really appreciate it! I hope Siyeon will like the effort” the small hunter chuckled, jumping up and taking Yubin’s hand.

"I'm sure she will. Now let's go! I'm sure your girlfriend is really impatient to see you" Yubin smiled, squeezing Bora's hand and walking downstairs with her, dragging her into the living room where Siyeon was sitting on the couch.

“Why is she impatient to see me, what hap-” Bora started saying, falling silent when she saw the blonde girl.

"H- Hi Bora" Siyeon stuttered, standing up from the couch and feeling really nervous because Bora was just looking at her without saying anything. She glanced at Yubin, not really knowing what to do.

“Siyeon... is that you... what happened to y-you?” Bora asked with a high pitched voice.

"I… I just wanted to… try something different" Siyeon replied in a weak tone. "So I asked Blue Hair to help me and… I decided to cut it a little bit and… go blonde" she whispered, playing with her fingers. "But if… if you don't like it I can just go back to black! I'm sure Blue Hair knows how to do that!"

“If I don’t like it? If I don’t like it... If Yubin wasn’t here” Bora whispered, staring at Siyeon and biting her lips.

"Alright, I'm glad you like it! Now... I have things to do, books to read and stuff!" Yubin quickly said trying to leave but Bora wouldn't leave her hand, squeezing it way too much. "Bora… my hand"

“Yubin... my heart” Bora replied, totally in a trance. “She... what the fuck”

"She wanted to look dangerous and provocative… and I did my best to make it happen" Yubin chuckled, still trying to free her hand because it hurt.

“You did more than that... I thought my wolf was perfect but... Bin what did you do!” Bora yelled, hugging the blue haired girl who chuckled.

“I think you are hugging the wrong one, Bora, I think Siyeon is dying for some attention over there. Oh and... your lip is bleeding”

"I'm sure she won't mind" Bora said with a chuckle, giving as many kisses as she could to Yubin's cheek. "She's gorgeous! Hot and sexy and provocative and-" Bora was saying when Yubin stopped her by putting a hand on Bora's mouth.

"Don't tell me! Tell her!" The blue haired girl chuckled. "I'll go upstairs and… I'll put my earbuds in… just in case" she laughed, walking to the table, picking up her new books and kissing Siyeon's cheek. "See? I told you! Good luck" she whispered with a little wink.

"Thanks, Blue Hair! This reaction was amazing" Siyeon chuckled as Yubin ran upstairs and Bora kept standing there, checking Siyeon out from tip to toe, biting and licking her lip again.

Siyeon walked towards the hunter, blocking her between her own body and the wall. She put a hand beside Bora's head and leaned in a little. 

"So… do you like it?" She asked in a low voice.

"Fuck... look at you" the hunter whispered, running her hands through the blonde hair. "All nice and short, you look so badass and so... lethal like this... Oh my god I'm so happy to be your girlfriend, my knees are already going weak" she rambled on.

Siyeon wrapped a hand around Bora's butt, picking her up and letting Bora wrap her legs around her waist.

"Now the weak knees won't be a problem" she whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Bora's ear.

"That's indeed one of the problems that's solved" Bora whispered, pecking the vampire's delicious lips.

"I was worried you wouldn't like it" Siyeon admitted. "I was so nervous" she added, pecking Bora's lips a couple of times, tasting the little bit of blood that was on them because the girl kept biting her own lips.

"How can you worry with that look? I'm sure you dropped some panties while you walked over here when people looked at you" Bora chuckled.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just need one pair of panties to go down for me" Siyeon whispered against Bora's lips.

"Ooh... that sounds like a good plan... it could help my problem as well" the tiny hunter chuckled.

"I- It could?" Siyeon asked, a little bit surprised. It's not like they planned to do anything specific today but it looked like they both wanted the same thing.

"Yes... you see this spot?" Bora asked, placing a hand on her crotch over her shorts. "Let's say a problem occurred when I saw you"

"Should we fix that?" Siyeon whispered, brushing her lips against Bora and kissing them right after, slowly and passionately.

"It's boring to fix... on my own... so you can help me... or I can give you a show... if your little head is ready for it" the hunter smirked.

Siyeon started walking towards the stairs, still kissing Bora. As soon as she arrived upstairs, she opened the door of Bora's room and closed it right after. The vampire dropped Bora on the bed and crawled on top of her, not detaching their lips.

“Do you really think… I’ll let you top me?” the small hunter asked with a little smirk, rolling them over and sitting on Siyeon’s lap. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes and put her hands on the hunter’s waist, caressing it.

“And do you think that a tiny human like you could top a vampire?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and squeezing Bora’s waist with her hands.

“I think…” the hunter whispered, bending down and kissing Siyeon’s lips “that since you are having little control issues… we should find a way to deal with those” 

“So… you are scared of me taking control?” Siyeon whispered, sounding a little bit sad. “If that’s the case… I can understand”

“I’m not scared of you, Siyeon” Bora reassured her, caressing her cheek “But I think we should take baby steps… and that your control over me should be… limited” she added with a little smile.

“Bora I-... I don’t want to rush anything if you don’t feel safe enough to let me… touch yo-” the vampire whispered in a weak voice when Bora put a finger on her lips. 

“Take off my shirt, Siyeon” she said with a little smirk, sitting back up on the vampire’s lap and looking down at her. The blonde woman slowly sat up and took the hem of Bora’s shirt, lifting it up and letting it fall behind the hunter. 

“Oh my g-...” Siyeon whispered under her breath as she looked at Bora lingerie right in front of her face. “This… you are-” she tried again, not able to find the words. 

“Shift closer to the bed headboard” Bora whispered and Siyeon did as she was asked. She moved backwards a little until her back was against the headboard of the bed. Bora quickly took off her shorts and crawled to sit on Siyeon’s lap. She started to unbutton the vampire’s blouse really slowly as she leaned in, locking lips with her.

The vampire wrapped an arm around the hunter’s small waist, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. She let her free hand wander on Bora’s belly, causing a little moan to escape her lips. Siyeon took the opportunity to slip her tongue between the hunter’s lips, letting it dance with Bora’s. 

The hunter let Siyeon lead the kiss as she started moving slowly on her lap, taking Siyeon’s blouse off after having unbuttoned the last button. After a few more moments she pulled away from the kiss, cupping Siyeon’s cheek.

“How are you feeling?” she whispered, locking eyes with the vampire who checked her out before answering.

“I mean… I feel in heaven” she chuckled “How could I not? You are… the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen” 

“Am I?” Bora chuckled, bending down to kiss Siyeon’s shoulder, slowly moving towards her neck. “Wouldn’t you like to make the ‘sexiest thing’ yours?” she whispered in the vampire’s ear who arched her back at the sudden sensation. 

“I would… love to, but-” she tried to say when Bora bit her neck pretty hard. “You said I s-shouldn’t be… in control of you” 

“No… I said we should find a way” Bora corrected her. “And I think… this might be the right position” 

“Why?” Siyeon asked, tilting her head to the side, to give Bora free access to her neck. 

“Because… you can take me without physically being on top of me” the hunter whispered. “We are… equal. You will have control over me… but not too much” she explained, locking eyes with Siyeon.

The vampire smiled, loving the little smirk on Bora’s face and she couldn’t help but peck her lips.

“Can I take this off?” Siyeon whispered, trailing a finger on the girl’s bra, still looking at her in the eyes.

“Why?” Bora asked, pouting a little “Don’t you like it?” she asked, pretending to be sad. “I bought it just for you”

“I love it… But I’m pretty sure I would love even more what’s underneath it” Siyeon replied, pecking Bora’s lips once again. 

“Alright, you can take it off then” the small woman replied as the vampire brought her hands behind her back and unclasped the bra, slowly taking it off. 

“As I thought… I prefer what’s under it” Siyeon mumbled, raising her eyes to Bora’s who was chuckling.

“Then you should do something about it. You talk a lot… but I can’t see any action here” Bora teased, wrapping her arms around Siyeon’s neck. The vampire smirked a little and put a hand on the hunter’s belly, letting it slide up really slowly, until it reached the girl’s breast. She started massaging it really slowly, locking lips with the small woman.

Bora let out a little moan in the vampire’s mouth, pushing her body against Siyeon’s as the vampire’s free hand slowly slid down on Bora’s belly, teasingly stopping at the elastic of her panties. 

Siyeon melted into the kiss, finding the courage to slip her hand in Bora's panties, gently rubbing her fingers on her folds. The hunter adjusted to the touch and tightened the grip around Siyeon's shoulders. 

The vampire put her other hand on Bora's face, cupping it and pulling her closer. 

"Is this okay?" She whispered against her lips, noticing that the hunter has started moving her hips a little.

"It's… more than okay" Bora whispered, locking eyes with her. 

Siyeon smiled at her, fastening her pace a little and loving the way Bora kept her gaze fixed on her eyes. The vampire felt her heart beat really fast and her fangs were itching to come out, but she managed to keep control somehow. 

"Kiss me" Siyeon whispered and Bora was more than happy to comply. She leaned in, locking lips with the vampire as she felt two fingers slip into her. She let out a loud moan in the vampires' mouth, spreading her legs a little bit more to adjust to the feeling.

"I… wasn't expecting that" she whispered against Siyeon's lips, to justify her pretty loud moan. 

"I know… but I like hearing you moan because of me" the vampire said with a little smirk, starting to move her fingers slowly and placing her thumb against Bora's clit. 

The small woman whimpered a little and pulled Siyeon closer, loving every second of it. The vampire was loving it as well, but a part of her couldn't stop being focused on herself. She was scared to lose control and to hurt Bora. And if she did… who could help them? There was only Yubin in the house and she had her earbuds on… and even if she didn't, she wasn't strong enough to stop Siyeon. She started thinking about what would happen if she lost control and the only possible outcome involved a dead Bora and a dead Yubin. She was stressing so much about it that she didn't even realize she had stop moving her hand. 

"Siyeon… W-Why did you stop?" Bora whined with a little pout. 

"Oh god I-... I'm sorry" Siyeon apologized, starting to move her hand again, making Bora moan with her lips against her forehead. They kept going for a while and Bora's moans were getting louder and louder, when she cupped Siyeon's cheeks with both her hands.

"Where… are you?" She whispered, between little moans.

"W- What?" Siyeon asked, sounding pretty confused.

"I asked… W- Where are you? You are… not here with me" Bora explained. 

"I… I'm sorry. I'm just… really focused because I'm… I'm scared I could lose control" the vampire admitted, not stopping her hand.

"Hey… You are doing... great. You can l-let go a little" Bora whispered between moans. "Everything w-will… be fine" she reassured her, caressing her cheek. "Just… clear your mind… and focus on this… focus on us" 

Siyeon nodded her head. Bora was right, everything would be fine… she felt pretty in control even though Bora was naked in front of her and they were having sex. 

"You are right" she whispered, placing her free hand behind Bora's neck and pulling her closer. "I'll focus on us… I'll focus on you" the vampire whispered, brushing her lips against the hunter's ones. She moved her hand a little bit faster, loving the feeling of Bora moaning against her lips while locking eyes with her. 

"I… Trust yo- fuck" Bora was trying to say when Siyeon quickened the pace again, moving her thumb a lot faster then before. The hunter moaned loudly, locking lips with Siyeon, desperately pushing herself against the vampire's body. 

"I know… you do" Siyeon replied between kisses, smiling against Bora's lips as she fastened her pace again.

"Siyeon…" the hunter whispered, finding it difficult to hold back. "I… I am-" the girl was trying to say when she cut herself off with a loud moan.

"Close?" Siyeon whispered teasingly. "I know… I can feel it" she added with a little smirk. 

"You are… not going to tease… the hell out of… me, right?" Bora asked with pleading eyes.

"Not this time" Siyeon reassured her. "This time… you are in control. Just tell me when… and I'll make sure you'll see the stars"

"I have… one in front… of me" Bora tried to chuckle between little loud moans as Siyeon teasingly pressed her finger on her clit, making her whimper a little.

"Fuck" Bora whispered under her breath, not wanting to hold back anymore. She locked eyes with Siyeon, hoping that she would understand, but the vampire didn't change the pace.

"Siyeon" she whispered "you can… you know" 

"What? I can what?" Siyeon asked, teasingly pretending she didn't know what Bora was talking about.

"You… ah… you know! You said I… had to tell you when" Bora protested, desperately trying to hold back a little longer.

"You are not telling me anything though" Siyeon teased again and Bora had enough. She grabbed Siyeon's face with a hand and locked eyes with her.

"I want you to… push me over the… edge, Siyeon" Bora said, sounding confident enough, even though she was moaning.

"As my little Queen wants" Siyeon whispered, locking eyes with Bora. She moved her fingers faster, but she focused mostly on her thumb, making circles on Bora's clit in a speed that couldn't be considered as human. 

The hunter screamed, pulling Siyeon closer and hiding her face against her shoulder, biting down hard, trying to suppress her moans. She pushed her body against Siyeon's as much as she could, moaning louder and shutting her eyes closed as the vampire helped her ride out of her high. 

Siyeon combed her hair with her free hand as soon as Bora started to calm down. The hunter had her forehead pressed on top of Siyeon's shoulder and she was breathing heavily, trying to recover from what just happened. 

"T- That was…" Bora whispered, not even knowing how to describe it "That wasn't… human at all. That… speed" she whispered and Siyeon chuckled. 

"Of course it wasn't. I'm not human, remember?" Siyeon teased, caressing Bora's back as the girl raised her head slowly, locking eyes with Siyeon. 

"Now… it's my turn. Just… give me a second to… remember how to breathe" she panted with a little chuckle as Siyeon shook her head.

"Not yet" she said, with a little smirk and Bora looked at her with a confused expression. 

"What do you… mean 'not ye-" she was trying to say when in one smooth movement she found herself laid down on the bed with Siyeon on top of her.

"How d-did…that even happen?" She asked, looking at the vampire.

“Once again… I’m a vampire” Siyeon chuckled, caressing her cheek. “I want… to do something more for you. If you trust me enough for it” she asked shyly.

“Siyeon… If you tell me that you are in total control, I trust you with anything” the small woman whispered with a smile. “But what are you talking ab-” she was asking, when Siyeon bent down to kiss her neck, slowly tilting her chin to the side. “Oh… A-Are you sure?” she asked, caressing Siyeon’s back.

“I am… I feel in total control. But I won’t do it if you don’t want to” Siyeon replied, giving a wet kiss on Bora’s neck.

“N-No, of course I w-want to” the hunter replied, maybe too quickly. “I just… I didn’t want you to feel forced to do it… because the others already did” Bora explained, worried that Siyeon felt somehow ‘less’ because Gahyeon and Minji had already bitten their partners.

“I don’t want to do it because the others did. I want to do it because… I want to make you feel as good as I can” the vampire whispered, biting lightly Bora’s neck.

“You already did. But if you think… you can do even more, I’m totally okay with it” Bora chuckled, nestling her hand in Siyeon’s hair. 

The vampire let out her fangs, bringing a hand on Bora’s breast while she pierced the girl’s skin. Bora whimpered a little, clenching her free hand on Siyeon’s shoulder but soon enough the pain was nowhere to be found, while the pleasure made its way in Bora. The hunter moaned, arching her back when Siyeon took the first long sip of her blood. 

The vampire massaged her breast while sipping from her, just to make Bora feel even better and of course it was working. The hunter’s moans were getting louder and her hand was moving in Siyeon’s hair, pushing her closer after every sip.

“T- This is… way… better” Bora moaned, loving the feeling of it. “It’s-...” she was trying to say but Siyeon took a really long and slow sip and Bora couldn’t help but lose herself in the pleasure of it. After another couple of sips, Siyeon detached herself from Bora’s neck, pulling her fangs back in and caressing the hunter’s cheek.

“What were you trying to say?” she asked with a chuckle, kissing the wound on Bora’s neck, while the girl was still with her eyes closed. 

“It… doesn’t even build up” Bora panted heavily. “It’s just… straight up pleasure from the beginning to the end” 

“It is… and it looks like you loved every second of it” Siyeon chuckled, pecking Bora’s lips.

“I r-really did” the hunter replied with a smile, brushing her thumb against Siyeon’s lips. “And I’m so proud of you. You… stayed in control through all of it” she said in a soft voice. “You deserve a reward”.

“Do I?” Siyeon asked with a little smirk as Bora rolled them over. 

“You really do… and I’ll do my best to reward you” the hunter said, pecking Siyeon’s lips. “And I’m also curious about something”.

“About what?” the vampire asked with a confused expression, locking eyes with Bora.

“Everyone says I’m loud. But I’m sure I can make you be louder” she said with a smirk, making Siyeon blush madly. 

In the room next to them, Yubin was reading one of her new books with the earbuds on. She carefully removed one of them, looking around and listening carefully because she felt like she couldn’t concentrate with the loud music in her ears. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard that the girls were silent. She read two sentences of the book before another loud moan was heard.

“And here they go again!” she sighed, putting her earbuds back on and hoping that their battery would last long enough.

Thank you for reading, comments would be welcome. Much love ♥


	63. Chapter 63

Gahyeon was walking home after the afternoon she spent with Elkie and she had to say that she had fun. Elkie was a really weird kid, but she was also a really funny person to be around… when she wasn’t busy fighting with Yubin. The younger vampire entered the house and looked around 

“I’m home!!” she yelled, not seeing anyone around. “Weird… Yubin said she would be here helping Siyeon with something after college” she mumbled.

"Sis? Yubin?" The little vampire yelled again, not getting any response when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

“Hey! How was your date with that weird girl?” Minji greeted her, walking towards Gahyeon. She didn’t want to sound too suspicious but she had to say she wasn’t feeling particularly at ease knowing that Gahyeon was out with her.

"It wasn't a date, Minji. I just showed her around the city a little bit since she is still pretty new here" Gahyeon sighed "You all judge her way too easily. Look at me and Handong, we don't do that, take our example"

“I didn’t judge her. But her showing up like that was pretty suspicious and what Yubin said made me even more suspicious” Minji said, sitting down at the table. “And since you and Dongie are often near this Elkie girl, I need to be sure about her”

"What could be so wrong about her? She's just a Chinese girl who rented a place here that apparently wasn't available anymore. She's a foreigner and she is in a situation like this... poor kid" the pink haired vampire argued.

“Nothing is wrong with her, we just don’t know her, Gahyeon” Minji explained, patting the table to tell the younger vampire to sit down with her. “I would be suspicious about every stranger approaching us like that”

"If you keep acting like this you will not get to know her! She's doing her best, Minji" Gahyeon sighed.

“And I don’t plan to” the older vampire replied, looking at Gahyeon who still didn’t sit down at the table. “Of course I won’t stop you from going out with her and stuff, if she’s a nice kid. But I don’t want her in ‘this’ “ Minji explained, pointing at the table and she knew that Gahyeon would understand what she meant.

"Of course we are not letting her in on this. That would be dangerous, for her and for us" Gahyeon said with a nod of her head.

“Then if you are sure she’s a nice kid, you can hang out with her, far from here. If she doesn’t interfere with our plans and your training Gahyeon. We were supposed to train this afternoon and you neglected that to hang out with her” Minji said, patting the table once again, not really happy that Gahyeon wasn’t listening to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, mom" the younger girl rolled her eyes. "Anyway, where is everyone?"

“Don’t act like that, Gahyeon. Everyone else here is working hard. The hunters, your sister and your girlfriend as well… and you are the one who has more work to do” Minji said, standing up. “Yubin is with Siyeon at the hunters’ place, since you were busy elsewhere”

"I'll train extra hard tomorrow. We'll start in the morning!" Gahyeon pouted with puppy eyes.

“Early morning” Minji corrected her. “Now… should we have dinner? I’m starving” she added, taking out a blood bag from the fridge.

"I assume you didn't cook for me?" Gahyeon asked with a smile, realizing it's been a while since she had a bag of blood with them.

“I didn’t have the time… I trained, alone… but I trained” Minji explained, throwing a bag of blood to the younger vampire. “So you’ll go with blood for tonight”

"Awww... can I order something online?" The pink haired vampire whined.

"If you order it with your own money, sure" Minji said knowing Gahyeon didn't have a lot of money, otherwise she would never agree. She didn't deserve food tonight.

"I'll... I'll just have the blood" she sighed.

Minji walked behind Gahyeon, ruffling her hair.

“Lesson number one of our training. You NEVER skip a training session with me” she said with a smile, sitting back down at the table.

"Fine..." the younger vampire sighed again. "Did you see what Siyeon did with her hair? And wasn't the puppy here as well?"

“Yoohyeon went home in the afternoon” Minji cut short, not wanting to explain what happened in the morning. “And no, I didn’t see Siyeon. I might have heard something but they left pretty early. Apparently Yubin skipped college to help your sister out”

"So that's why I didn't see her at lunch..." Gahyeon whispered. "They seem pretty close huh? They showered together, which me and Yubin didn't even do yet and she skips college for my sister"

“I think Yubin doesn’t really like the fact that you hang out with someone she doesn’t like or trust” Minji explained, taking a sip of her coffee. “Maybe that’s why she didn’t tell you she was leaving early? But yeah… they seem pretty close now!”

"It's not the fact that she left early... it's that she did that the day after being in the shower with Siyeon" Gahyeon admitted, sounding... jealous?

“Gahyeon… really?” Minji asked in disbelief. “You can’t be serious! Are you jealous about Yubin and your sister?”

"No!" Gahyeon answered way too quickly "Of course not! But... what did you hear earlier?"

“It’s not my place to tell, Gahyeon” the older vampire replied, knowing that the two girls talked about delicate topics, mostly for Yubin who completely opened to Siyeon about being bullied at school.

"Okay... Just, there is no reason for me to be jealous?" Gahyeon asked to be sure.

“Except for the fact that Siyeon REALLY liked Yubin’s fingers… nah, I wouldn’t say that there are any reasons for you to be jealous” Minji joked, laughing.

Gahyeon choked on her blood when hearing that, staring at Minji with widened eyes.

"What did you just say?! What did they do?!" The pink haired vampire panicked.

“Yubin just washed her hair, Gahyeon” Minji chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh... yeah... of course. What else right?" The younger girl awkwardly chuckled. "I mean, Yubin and Siyeon, that's crazy"

“I don’t know… you tell me” Minji said, locking eyes with Gahyeon “Do you think they would do something else?”

Gahyeon sighed, looking down.

"You know those K-dramas I watch? The protagonists always hate each other at first... and then they fall in love" she whispered.

“Gahyeon… we are talking about your sister and your girlfriend here” Minji whispered, looking at the younger vampire “Just the fact that you are afraid that they could do something like this to you is disappointing”

"You're right, I'm sorry. Tv is not reality... I have to remember that. I really want to see Siyeon's hair though... when will she be back?"

“I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure Bora will keep her there for a while” the older vampire chuckled. “So… what do you say if we go there tomorrow morning, after our training?”

"Siyeon is staying the night?!" Gahyeon gasped. "Yeah let's go there tomorrow! Can I invite Bora for the training too? So you can guide us?"

“Yeah, of course” Minji replied with a smile “She needs to see how you react to things and it’s good for her to learn how you move and stuff” she explained. “And yes, I think Siyeon will stay the night. But I’m sure she will be fine”

"You can be damn sure team Tiny will be better than team Blue and team..." Gahyeon cheered thinking of a name for Minji and Yoohyeon. "Horny!"

“That’s an appropriate name” Minji replied with a nod. “But it could suit every person in this group” she laughed.

"Hmm true... We need something that's more specific for you two..." Gahyeon thought aloud.

"Team Gorgeous would fit perfectly" Minji replied with a smirk.

"You know what? I'm not even going to argue with that. Team Tiny will beat Team Gorgeous too"

"I can't wait to see you try!" Minji smirked. "But I have to be honest… I'm sure you and Bora will be a great team, Gahyeon"

"I hope so! I'm looking forward to working with her" Gahyeon smiled.

"I'm sure of it! You fit with each other in so many ways you don't even realize!" Minji replied with a smile.

"Well we didn't spend too much time together but I really like her! And she's smaller than me!" Gahyeon laughed.

"She is" Minji laughed "But the main point… is your personality. The way you care about literally everybody else in the group, the way you get attached to people. And I think she is one of the most mature people in here… and you've had way too little contact with the outside world and with people in general. So I'm sure she can help you with that in a more human way" she explained.

"I'm sure she can! And she is not one of the most mature, she is the most mature. She was forced to act like it at a young age with the whole Yoohyeon situation and she does a great job at it and honestly... she feels like a mom to me" the pink haired girl smiled.

“Dongie will be pretty jealous of that” Minji smiled “But I’m really happy you respect Bora and you look up to her”

"She won't be jealous! Dongie is my mom, Bora feels like one" she chuckled "And I think I look up at her like an example, but Yubin looks up to Siyeon like an idol"

“What do you mean?” Minji asked curiously. “What’s the difference?”

"I look up to Bora, taking her advice and doing some things like her. Yubin literally wants to become Siyeon 2.0" Gahyeon explained.

“I don’t think that’s true” Minji said, mostly because she heard the conversation between Yubin and Siyeon that morning. “I think Yubin is looking for a strong figure to hold on to. If you think about it, she’s been treated like a package her whole life. From one family to another, from that other family to a facility and from that facility to another family again. She trusts Bora with her life, but I think she’s looking for another stable figure”

"But I'm here for her... and I can see she really really trusts Siyeon. She looks up to her. Have you seen them train? Yubin admires her" Gahyeon whispered.

“I’ve seen them train and I’ve seen them at the mission together. And both of them trusted each other with their lives” Minji said with a smile. “And she knows you are here for her but… she’s looking for something different in Siyeon. I think she feels like a burden for Bora sometimes and that brought her to keep everything inside… but there are just an amount of things people can face alone before breaking down. And she’s breaking down with Siyeon I guess” Minji tried to explain, not knowing if she was making sense, when she suddenly realized. “Dongie! Siyeon is her Dongie! Not in a ‘mom’ kind of way but… that’s what she’s looking for”

"Oh... That makes a lot of sense actually! Wow, you explained that so well! You know, all I wanted was for my sis and Yubin to get along... and now that they are I'm complaining for no reason" Gahyeon chuckled.

“Yeah, you should be happy!” Minji nodded, patting Gahyeon’s shoulder. “Your sister and your girlfriend are finally getting along so you and Bora won’t be in an awful situation anymore… but mostly… Siyeon and Yubin found something they both were looking for, a good friend” Minji explained with a smile.

"I think Siyeon really needed that, a friend. Aside from Dongie, Bora and Yoohyeon she had no human friends. One more will surely help her" Gahyeon smiled, finishing her blood.

“It sure will. Mostly because they’re a lot similar” Minji chuckled. “Hot-headed girls, they tend to hide feelings until it’s too late and they’re way too proud. So yeah, I think their relationship will be fun to see” she laughed.

"I totally agree with you" Gahyeon cheered. "Thanks for reassuring me, Minji and... I guess we'll be having a 'Gahji' evening then?" The little vampire asked, confusing Minji.

“A what now?” the older vampire asked, tilting her head. 

"A 'Gahji' evening. Gahyeon + Minji = Gahji" she chuckled.

“Oh god, I’m too old for this” Minji sighed with a chuckle, wrapping an arm around Gahyeon’s shoulder. “So? What are we doing for our ‘Gahji’ night?”

"First of all I'm sleeping with you tonight and secondly... I don't know. What does this old lady want to do?"

“If you call me old lady again, we are starting the training right now, and we will keep going until tomorrow morning” Minji threatened. 

"Let's not do that for our 'Gahji' evening, young princess" the little vampire chuckled, hoping that would solve the problem.

Minji picked Gahyeon up, placing her on her shoulder, holding the girl’s legs with her arms and letting her head hang behind her back. 

“I like ‘young princess’ more, but you didn’t sound too serious” Minji protested, walking around with Gahyeon on her shoulder.

"No, no, I meant it!" Gahyeon cheered. "You are a beautiful young princess" she repeated.

“How is the blood doing in your stomach?” Minji teased, since the younger vampire was upside down.

"It's doing pretty good right now" the young vampire laughed "This is really fun!"

“What? Are you not nauseous?” Minji asked, confused, jumping around.

"Okay wait, wait, don't do that. Don't push it!" Gahyeon pleaded.

Minji laughed and stopped, putting Gahyeon back down and hugging her tightly.

“I missed spending time alone with you, you know? It’s been a while” she whispered, combing the younger vampire’s hair.

"It really has! And I like playing with you! You're not as careful as Siyeon and you're way stronger! My sis would never let me hang upside down from her shoulders" Gahyeon admitted.

“What do you mean I’m not as careful?” Minji protested “I’m super careful! But I’m not as boring as her!” the older vampire joked.

"Siyeon would worry about me breaking my neck if we did what we just did! But you're right. You're cooler! Don't tell her though" the smaller girl chuckled.

Minji smirked proudly and ruffled Gahyeon’s hair.

“I would never let you fall and break your neck!” she protested.

"I know you wouldn't! Anyway, what do you want to do?" Gahyeon asked with an excited smile.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this but… if you want you can show me your favourite K-drama” Minji replied with a smile.

"Oh my god! Really! The great Kim Minji wants to watch a K-drama with me?!" Gahyron cheered, hugging Minji close "You have to see 'Vagabond' it's super cool! It's more action based!"

“Great! I like action” Minji cheered, picking Gahyeon up in the same way she did before, letting her hang on her shoulder. “I say we watch it in my bedroom since you want to sleep with me anyway” she said, starting to walk upstairs.

"Of course we are watching it there! You have a big ass bed I can jump on with a big ass tv" Gahyeon chuckled, hitting Minji's back lightly.

“Looks like my bedroom will be full of big ass things! Or big ass in general!” Minji laughed, playfully slapping Gahyeon’s butt.

"Ouch! That's not for you to slap! And it's not that big! This is big!" Gahyeon pouted, hitting Minji's butt.

“Kid, you are not in a good position for starting a battle of slapping asses!” Minji laughed, walking into the bedroom and dropping Gahyeon on the bed. “So, where do I find this ‘Vagabond’ thing?”

"It's on Netflix! You renewed your subscription right?" Gahyeon cheered, taking her socks off and settling herself on the bed.

“Of course I did!” Minji cheered, taking the remote and jumping on the bed, turning on the tv.

"Hug me! Hug me! Hug me!" Gahyeon chuckled, wanting Minji to cuddle up to her.

Minji smiled, hugging Gahyeon tightly with an arm and preparing the tv with the remote in her other hand. “Okay, ready?”

"I am! But don't start taking off your clothes later! I know you do that randomly sometimes" Gahyeon chuckled.

“I do that if I’m hot! And hugging people makes me hot. So you can choose. Me without clothes or sleep in your own room?” Minji asked with a playful smirk.

"You're always hot, even without hugging people and I guess... I guess I'll deal with a naked Minji tonight then"

“Nice! Let’s start this K-drama” Minji chuckled, pressing play and hugging Gahyeon closer.

-=-

Siyeon closed the door of the hunters’ place after Bora left to go train with Gahyeon and Minji and the vampire decided to spend a little bit more time with Yoohyeon and Yubin since the vampires and Bora will be busy training anyway. She smiled widely leaning her back on the door when Yoohyeon walked in front of her with a cup of coffee. 

“Well… I guess the night went well” she chuckled.

"It did, thanks for asking. And in a way that little hunter there helped a lot with it!" Siyeon smiled, really satisfied after yesterday.

“I’m glad I did… but I wish I could unhear what I heard” Yubin sighed, shaking her head while sitting down on the couch.

"Wait... you h-heard us?" Siyeon stuttered, looking a bit shy.

“Well… Yoohyeon’s bedroom is downstairs, but mine is right in front of Bora’s so… yeah it wasn’t a fun night for me!” Yubin sighed again.

"It wasn't supposed to be fun for you, Yubs. It was supposed to be fun for Siyeon and Bora" Yoohyeon laughed at the blue haired girl.

“Oh I’m pretty sure it was!” Yubin laughed, looking at Siyeon who was blushing madly.

"Come on! We weren't that loud. You make it look like we were really loud" the blonde haired girl pouted.

“Uhm… because you were??” Yubin laughed, patting the spot beside her on the couch and looking at Siyeon.

"We were not! You little brat! Stop making a fool of me in front of Yoohyeon" The vampire whined jumping on the couch and ruffling Yubin's hair before tickling her stomach.

Yubin laughed, trying to stop Siyeon’s hands, but failing.

“Yooh! Help!” she laughed, laying down on the couch and trying to kick Siyeon away.

"Nah, you kind of asked for it Yubs and you're the loud one right now" the silver haired girl smirked, watching the scene with a smirk.

“S-Siyeon! Stop!” the blue haired girl pleaded, laughing until her eyes were filled with tears.

"Not unless you tell Yoohyeon the truth, Blue Hair" the vampire persisted.

“But I-... was telling the truth!” Yubin whined, trying to stop Siyeon.

"The right truth" Siyeon threatened with a smile, feeling really embarrassed still. She didn't think they were that loud yesterday... and a part of today since it was over midnight.

“Okay! Okay!!” Yubin yelled, not able to resist anymore “You weren’t loud!” she lied “But stop!” 

Siyeon smirked, nodding her head and stopping the tickling. 

"You see, Yoohyeon, not loud" she proudly said.

“You see Siyeon… the problem is that I might have heard something as well… from downstairs” Yoohyeon whispered, taking a sip of her coffee. Yubin turned towards Siyeon and bursted into laughter looking at her expression.

"Oh... you're still laughing, Blue Hair?" Siyeon glared at her. She winked at her before starting to tickle her again. "Just shut up!"

Yubin totally expected that, so she was able to roll down from the couch after a few seconds, running behind Yoohyeon.

“She said she heard you two as well! It’s not my fault” the blue haired girl pouted.

"You're right... say, do you want to help me out, Blue Hair?" Siyeon chuckled.

Yubin smirked looking at Siyeon and nodded her head.

“Yooh, let me just borrow this for a second” the blue haired girl said with a smile, taking away Yoohyeon’s cup of coffee and placing it on the table.

"What are you two talking about? And hey! Give my coffee back" Yoohyeon whined, stomping her feet on the ground.

“Trust me, you don’t want the cup in your hands right now” Yubin teased, nodding her head at Siyeon who stood up from the couch with the same smirk.

"What are you two sm-" Yoohyeon wanted to say when she saw Siyeon walk towards her while Yubin held her in place. "Wait. Don't!" She panicked.

Siyeon started tickling her stomach while Yubin tickled her sides from behind and the older hunter couldn’t help but throw herself on the ground, trying to kick away both of them.

"No! Stop! I'm super ticklish! Please!" She begged, laughing uncontrollably.

“We weren’t loud! Say it” Siyeon playfully threatened, continuing to tickle Yoohyeon with Yubin.

"I didn't... hear anything! I swear! All silent!" Yoohyeon yelled.

“Alright!” Siyeon cheered, stopping to tickle her and picking Yubin up who wasn’t letting go of Yoohyeon yet. “Now we all agree about the fact that we weren’t loud!”

"Yup, we do" Yubin played along and Yoohyeon slowly got up from the ground, wiping away her tears and picking her coffee back up.

"Isn't that a bad thing though?" She suddenly asked.

“Now you are the one asking for it, Puppy” Yubin warned her, pointing at Siyeon who was glaring at the older hunter.

"Siyeon I mean... me and Yubs both know Bora is loud so... if she was quiet..." the silver haired hunter carefully said, taking another sip from her coffee.

“She was loud then… I guess” Siyeon casually said, feeling proud about the fact that they were acknowledging that she did a good job because Bora was loud.

"I mean that hair definitely added to it. You look lethal" Yoohyeon casually said, biting her lower lip.

“See? I’m not weird! We all think you are super hot” Yubin yelled, raising her hands in the air.

"Well yeah... I am. I got that now. And Bora confirmed that... she definitely did"

“Aaalright! Enough of talking about my sister in bed!” Yubin protested, covering her ears. “Who wants coffee? Or blood coffee. I can try to make that” 

"How are you going to make blood coffee?" Siyeon chuckled, raising her eyebrows.

“We all have vampire girlfriends here. Do you really think we didn’t ask Handong how to make a blood coffee?” Yubin chuckled looking at Yoohyeon who nodded with a smile.

"Did you really?! Oh wow, thank you girls. You can make one for me then!" Siyeon cheered "And make sure you give Yoohyeon the right cup. She doesn't like it"

“Do I even want to know how she knows that?” Yubin asked, walking to the counter and looking at Yoohyeon who shook her head making a disgusted face.

"Alright, noted, don't try to drink the blood coffee" Yubin chuckled, boiling the water while Yoohyeon walked closer to Siyeon.

"Hey, umm, don't tell Minji but... you're challenging her looks right now" she whispered.

Siyeon looked at her with a surprised expression that turned into a proud smirk.

“Am I?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You definitely are... that shorter hair and blonde... panty dropper look" Yoohyeon admitted.

“Are you flirting with me, Yooh?” Siyeon asked with a playful smirk.

"What? N-no? I'm just saying my honest opinion..." the puppy awkwardly smiled.

“Well, I’m really glad yo-” Siyeon was saying when Yubin spoke right behind them, startling them both.

“What are you two whispering about?” she asked, looking at their scared faces. “What? You told me to train on being more silent when I walk! I’m doing that and it’s working” she chuckled.

"You're... doing good. But we will train that on unstable ground too" Siyeon said, hoping to move on.

“Alright. So? What were you two whispering about?” Yubin asked again, walking back to the counter.

"I told Siyeon that... her new hair... is a panty dropper look" Yoohyeon decided to be honest. She couldn't lie to Yubin.

“I know right?” Yubin simply replied, placing three cups on the counter. “Perfect hairstyle and colour. What a bomb!” she commented.

"Okay, even more compliments? Why are you both flirting with me? If you wanna dive in bed with me there are 3 rooms" the vampire joked.

Yoohyeon looked at Yubin and winked at her. Maybe now it was their turn to make Siyeon pay for the tickling. Yubin nodded quickly and walked towards the table.

“I’d like that… If Yoohyeon is okay with it, I mean” she said, locking eyes with Siyeon.

"Wait what? What do you mean if Y-Yoohyeon is okay with it?" Siyeon asked, not expecting that answer.

“Oh I am totally okay with it!” Yoohyeon replied with a smirk, placing a hand on Siyeon’s shoulder.

“Nice! Can we use my room though? My bed is bigger” Yubin cheered, placing her hand on Siyeon’s free shoulder.

"Uhmm... what are y-you both talking a-about exactly?" Siyeon stuttered, alternating between looking at Yubin and looking at Yoohyeon.

“About diving in bed with you?” Yubin replied, tilting her head and pretending to be confused.

"What? But why w-would Yooh have to a-agree if you want to dive in b-bed with me?"

“Oh… so I’m not invited?” Yoohyeon asked, pouting a little while Yubin was desperately trying not to lose it, looking at Siyeon’s face.

"Wait... you... all three of us?!" Siyeon almost yelled.

“Why not?” Yoohyeon asked, combing Siyeon’s hair.

"B-but I never... h-had a t-threesome... wait what are you saying Siyeon!" The vampire scolded herself.

“So… is that a yes or a no?” Yubin asked, tapping Siyeon’s shoulder “I’m getting impatient here”

"You mean n-now? I mean what? Wait, what's going on here?" Siyeon panicked a little.

“Of course, why not now?” Yoohyeon replied, raising her shoulders. “Yubs, she doesn’t sound convinced though” she pouted.

"Wait no, wait! We have girlfriends! I have Bora" Siyeon said, looking really confused.

“Finally the right answer!” Yubin yelled, slapping the back of Siyeon’s head. Yoohyeon bursted into laughter looking at the vampire’s face.

"What's going on?" She pouted "I didn't suggest a threesome! I suggested a one-on-one, wait no, I didn't I was just joking! Didn't you get that?"

“Of course we did, but you needed to be punished for the tickling!” Yoohyeon laughed.

"Oh my god" Siyeon let out a sigh of relief "I thought you were actually flirting with me"

“You wish!” Yubin teased with a wink, walking back to the table with the coffees. “Here. It’s the first time I try to make a blood coffee so please… be nice” she pleaded, with a hopeful smile.

Siyeon cleared her throat to go back to her normal self after the hunters' prank.

"What did I tell you about confidence, Blue Hair? You just showed me you had enough" Siyeon scolded her.

“I was just teasing, I didn’t need confidence for that” Yubin protested, looking at the cup of blood coffee. “I just hope it’s good enough. Or that at least it won’t give you a stomachache” she pouted.

"Blue Hair, don't pout" Siyeon said, taking a sip from the coffee, letting the taste linger on her tongue for a few moments before taking another sip and savouring it. "Not bad for a first"

“Really?” Yubin squealed, widening her eyes. “You like it??”

"It's drinkable. So yeah, I guess" Siyeon smiled, ruffling Yubin's hair.

The blue haired girl smiled widely, jumping on the table, sitting on the edge of it and drinking her own coffee.

“I’ll take ‘drinkable’ as a compliment” she cheered, happily sipping her coffee.

"Young lady, we eat off of here" Yoohyeon cleared her throat. "Get your butt off my table"

“But we brought the chair to the living room yesterday and I don’t want to go take one! And the two here are used by your butts!” Yubin protested.

"Chairs are supposed to be used by butts! Go sit on Siyeon's lap for all I care" Yoohyeon said. "Not on the table"

“Why not your lap?” Siyeon protested, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm a puppy. I sit on laps, I don't get sit on" Yoohyeon argued.

“Yeah she has a point” Yubin decided, nodding her head and jumping down, standing in front of Siyeon.

"Just sit down already and stop staring at me" Siyeon sighed. "Why do I always have butts on me?"

Yubin sat down on the vampire’s lap and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“First, I’m not looking at you but at the masterpiece I made with your hair. Second, I don’t want to know what you meant with that second sentence” she laughed.

"Of course you would make it weird! I just meant Minji, Gahyeon, Handong, Bora and now you always sit on my lap" 

“I guess your legs are comfy then” Yubin chuckled, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, you tell me! You are sitting on them" Siyeon chuckled, shaking her head.

“Uhm.. let me see” Yubin replied, adjusting herself on the vampire’s lap. “Yeah, they’re comfy!” 

"That's good" Siyeon laughed, putting her coffee down and wrapping her arms around Yubin's waist. "I'll be your chair then"

Yoohyeon looked at the scene and smiled, shaking her head.

“I can’t believe that 4 days ago you couldn’t stand each other!” she chuckled.

"Honestly? Same! Siyeon is super cool" Yubin cheered.

Siyeon wasn’t ready to admit that out loud, but that comment made her way too happy. She was glad that the young hunter was opening up with her.

“Yeah well… You’re not bad either, Blue Hair” Siyeon replied, resting her forehead on the girl’s shoulder.

"Still not calling her by name huh? And I told you she idolized you" the tallest girl smiled.

“Why are you all giving away what I say about her? You told her that I liked training with her, Gahyeon told her that I knew Minji was home when… the incident happened” Yubin pouted, finally being ready to admit the truth.

"Wait... you knew?" Yoohyeon asked, looking at them. “But you had a fight with Siyeon. Why didn't you call Minji?"

“I don’t know… I felt scared and I just… I instinctively called her” Yubin admitted, looking at the cup of coffee in front of her. 

"You really look up to her huh?" The silver haired girl smiled, liking how Yubin interacted with the vampire.

“I guess I do” The blue haired girl admitted. “We had a fight but… I felt like she cared about me somehow… And when I felt in danger my instinct decided to call for her”

"And of course I helped you out! But, Blue Hair, don't try to become like me. Become your own version of what I am" Siyeon told her.

“I’m not aiming at becoming like you… But you are the one I feel is similar to me and in a way we have the same problems… But you have 230 years of experience more than me. So you can teach me how to cope with them” Yubin said with a smile.

"I just want you to know, Blue Hair, if we end the physical training... I can still be your mentor in life" Siyeon smiled.

“I would like that” Yubin replied with a smile, turning a little towards the vampire. “And don’t forget about statistics” she whispered with a chuckle “there are tests coming up”

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your body stays in good shape" Siyeon said, winking at her with a smirk "that we solve problems in your life" she continued, referring to the bullying "And that you pass for statistics"

“Thank you, Siyeon” the blue haired girl whispered, letting out a sigh of relief. She felt a huge weight on her shoulder, caused by all of those things, but if Siyeon said that she shouldn’t worry about it, because she would help her, she believed her.

"You're welcome! Oh and-" Siyeon said, leaning closer to whisper the rest "I heard my little sister likes abs"

“Then help me with those as well. Mostly those!” Yubin whispered with a chuckle, noticing that Yoohyeon was looking at them with a weird expression.

"I can't whisper with her but you can? Come on, spill" Yoohyeon demanded.

“She’s helping me with a couple of things” Yubin replied with a smile.

"Oh , that clarifies it!" Yoohyeon sarcastically said. "Spit it out, Yubs"

Yubin turned towards Siyeon, looking at her as if she was asking what to do. Should she tell Yoohyeon or would it be a burden for her?

"I told Blue Hair that you could use some training as well. It seems like you and Minji are lacking if I look at your legs" Siyeon lied.

“What? My legs are fine!” Yoohyeon protested. “And we are training a lot” she pouted.

"You need to train in a place that is not called 'bed'" Siyeon laughed "And you know... Minji likes muscled legs"

“You two are joining forces against me!” Yoohyeon whined, crossing her arms on her chest.

"And you are a whiny brat. Siyeon is just giving you some advice" Yubin defended the vampire.

“Alright. You two together will be a pain in the ass for the group” Yoohyeon laughed, standing up and walking to them, ruffling both their hair. “But I’m glad you finally get along!”

"Me too! And can you please go make me another coffee, puppy?" Yubin pouted.

“But you always say I can’t even make a coffee and that it’s undrinkable!” Yoohyeon protested.

"Just keep training, you will get it someday. I believe in you, puppy. Someday you will master the coffee making skill" she laughed.

“Until that day comes… you will have to make your coffee alone then!” Yoohyeon said and Siyeon couldn’t hold back a laugh.

"Fine! But right now I want to sit here some more... I'm comfy" Yubin smiled.

Siyeon tightened her grip on Yubin’s waist with her arms and rested her cheek on the girl’s back. 

“I’m comfy too honestly” she laughed.

"Alright, you are making me cringe, I'm gonna watch some tv" Yoohyeon laughed jumping on the couch.

Siyeon suddenly moved her hands to Yubin's abs and squeezed them a little.

"I made a new schedule where these will become rock hard and where you will get more muscles in general. If my sis has a thing for abs and muscles we will give her those" she whispered now Yoohyeon couldn't see them.

“I will still be thin and light, right?” Yubin asked, turning towards Siyeon “I don’t want to become huge! And that wouldn’t fit my new role in fighting” she chuckled.

"Of course not! You will still be thin, maybe a bit bigger than this but not much, and of course you'll be light. My new assassin should be quiet" Siyeon explained.

“Great! Then I can’t wait to start the new schedule. And I’m really looking forward to our first mission together, without backup” Yubin admitted, really excited.

"I can't wait either but you have to give it your all in training first. This new training is a lot more intense and will have more exercises for before you go to sleep. We are getting your body in shape for the battle... and my sis after all"

Yubin chuckled at the comment and shook her head.

“I literally had to let you beat me up to convince you that you had to give me a chance with Gahyeon and now you are helping me to get my body in shape for her?” she laughed.

"See it like this. It's my apology gift to you and I want to give my sis the best of the best"

“Alright, we’ll give her the best of the best” Yubin chuckled. “I can’t wait to know how her first training went though” 

"Well you already saw how Minji does the vampire training but I must admit... I'm curious how she and Bora get along in a fight"

“I’m sure they will be great” Yubin replied with a smile. “Bora is like… she makes you feel safe. If I had her behind me in a fight, I know nothing would hurt me” 

"It's great that you have such confidence in your sister" Siyeon smiled when someone rang the door.

“Yubs, will you get that? I don’t want to miss this part of the movie!” Yoohyeon yelled from the couch.

"Sure, lazy puppy, I bet you're not even watching" Yubin yelled back, tapping Siyeon's hand to let her go.

The vampire let go of Yubin’s waist and the girl stood up to go open the door. Siyeon tilted her head and decided to follow the hunter to the door. Whoever was behind it was nervous as hell judging by the heartbeat.

Yubin opened the door and as soon as she did her eyes widened as she froze on the spot.

"Hey, Yuyu..." a familiar face said in a soft voice with a bouquet of red roses in their trembling hands "I finally made it"

Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts!

Question of the chapter:  
1) Is there a certain quote you like? Feel free to let us know  
2) Do you have a quote from somewhere that could be applied to one of the characters in this story? If yes, who and which quote  
-> If the response is good we will probably feature a few quotes in the next chapter!

Much love ♥


	64. Chapter 64

Yubin didn’t know for how much time she stood still, frozen right in front of the opened door. She couldn’t believe her eyes and she was afraid that if she blinked Chaesol would disappear once again. The girl gave her a little smile, not able to hold back the tears anymore 

“It took me a long time… but I found you” she cried when Yubin ran in her arms, letting go of everything she kept inside for years.

"You... you're here. You're really here... I... You stopped calling me so... I thought that..." Yubin tried to say not being able to finish a sentence.

“I will explain everything to you” Chaesol whispered, letting go of the bouquet on the ground and wrapping her arms around Yubin. “I’m here” she added, crying, kissing the top of Yubin’s head.

"Chae... your roses..." Yubin whispered, seeing them fall on the ground.

"Uhhm, Blue Hair? Who is she exactly?" Siyeon asked, not wanting to interrupt anything.

“She’s… She’s Chaesol” Yubin whispered, breaking the hug. “Yoohyeon!” the blue haired girl yelled, wanting for her to come to the door.

"I said I don't want to miss this part" Yoohyeon yelled back when Siyeon turned to her.

"A certain Chaesol is here but I never heard of h-" Siyeon tried to explain when Yoohyeon jumped out of the couch. She ran to the door, past Siyeon and she stopped right in front of Yubin and Chaesol.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!! You are all grown up!” Yoohyeon yelled, hugging the new girl tightly while Yubin couldn’t stop crying.

"I am. It's been a few years" Chaesol said in her voice that was as light as a feather, giving a little smile to Yoohyeon.

“It’s been a lot of years!” Yoohyeon replied. “Come in! Yubs bring her in, I’ll take the suitcase!” she cheered as Yubin instinctively took Chaesol by the hand, walking in the house and huggin the girl again.

“I can’t believe you are here” she whispered, not wanting to let go.

"It took me a while to get the money but... I made it" she smiled and before she went in she bowed for Siyeon. "Hello, Miss, you look great with that blonde hair"

“Uhm… nice to meet you, Chaesol” Siyeon replied, not really knowing what was happening. “And thank you, Blue Hair dyed it for me”

"That's a cool nickname" Chaesol chuckled with a little smile before walking in and looking around the room. It looked pretty cozy. "Is Bora home?"

“No, she should be home soon though!” Yubin cheered “Oh my god she will be so happy to see you Chae!” the girl said, cupping Chaesol’s cheek “How’s Anya? Is she here? Did she get adopted?”

"She's doing good, no and no" Chaesol said with a whisper. "We video-call a lot though. And you know... she still has that Panda you gave her. 'Panda Bin'."

“She kept her promises” Yubin whispered, crying “And I kept mine” she added, pointing at her hair. “And you kept yours… you are really here, after all these years”

"I told you I would come find you. Bora gave me the address after all" Chaesol smiled, turning to Yoohyeon. "Excuse me, Yoohyeon, could you put these roses in a vase please?" She politely asked.

“Of course! No need to be so formal with me, Chae!” Yoohyeon replied with a smile, taking the roses in her hands and looking for a vase. 

“Did you grow them yourself?” Yubin asked, squeezing the girl’s hand.

"I did. They are also the reason I'm here. I found a little place where I could grow some flowers and I sold them on the market" Chaesol explained.

“You didn’t spend all your money to come find me, right?” Yubin worried. “Are you financially stable? Are you doing okay?” 

"Let's say I spent about half of my money, a little more. But that also includes a little apartment I'm hiring close to here and I'm searching for a place to open my own flower shop" the girl smiled.

“Wait, here?” Yubin yelled, widening her eyes “You are staying here in Seoul? You are looking for a job here?”

"I am. I hope that's okay of course. I just wanted to move away from that city... bad memories" she sighed.

“Are you kidding? Of course it’s okay! This is a dream!” Yubin cried, still not believing that Chaesol was really here. “But wait, an apartment? No way! We have enough space here!” Yubin explained, shaking her head “You’re staying here. Right Yooh?”

"Yubs you know that I can't decide that on my own. Even though Bora will probably agree we should ask her" the silver haired woman smiled while Siyeon was still confused. Bora told her about Yubin's past but she never mentioned Chaesol.

“Yoohyeon, do you mind a word?” Siyeon asked, pointing at the kitchen.

"Of course! Hold on girls" the tallest woman smiled, following Siyeon to the kitchen.

“Who is she and why did she show up with a bouquet of roses for my sister's girlfriend?” Siyeon asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Wait are you telling me Bora didn't tell you about her when she told you about our past?" Yoohyeon asked.

“Apparently not” Siyeon replied, looking at Yoohyeon. “Should I be worried about the fact that Blue Hair’s heart is literally going crazy out there?”

"She... she was Yubin's first girlfriend. Yubin was forced to leave her when... when we went to get her out of the facility. In short... that is Yubin's first love" Yoohyeon explained.

Siyeon took a deep breath, not liking what she was hearing.

“And she’s here because…? How many years ago did they break up?” she asked, trying to get the whole picture.

"She is here because she promised she would come find Yubin after she got out... and I think it must be... 7 years ago now?"

“7 years? She kept a promise she made 7 years ago to a first love?” Siyeon asked.

"They were both in that facility and... they found comfort in each other, Siyeon. The first months after Yubin got out we video-called with Chaesol and Anya but then one day she stopped calling. We assumed that something happened but we of course couldn't confirm that" the hunter explained.

“So Blue Hair wasn’t always a player, she actually cared about someone before Gahyeon?” Siyeon asked, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. “Was Blue Hair waiting for her? Does she still… you know?”

"I don't know that. But all I can tell you is that she fell for Gahyeon. I don't know how it is with Chae but... I'm sure she still cares even if it's not in that way"

“I can see that… and I can hear that. Seriously, if both of them don’t calm down they’ll have a heart attack” SIyeon replied, in a mix of worry and anger. “I’m really trying to understand this, Yooh. But I know that if Gahyeon sees this… she will be destroyed”

"Hey, don't worry. Yubin won't hurt your sister. Don't take my word for it but... I'm pretty sure Yubin moved on, slowly, but she did" Yoohyeon said.

“Okay, maybe I’ll talk to Blue Hair later” Siyeon sighed “We can go back, I don’t want us to pass as rude” she said, walking back to the living room where Yubin and Chaesol were sitting on the couch.

"Can I ask you why you stopped calling me all of the sudden all that time back?" Yubin was asking Chaesol as the vampire and the hunter came out of the kitchen.

"Of course... I felt really really sad... My phone broke and... by the time I got a new one I called your number which I remembered in my head and... apparently you changed numbers" Chaesol explained sounding a bit sad.

“I did” Yubin replied “My phone broke as well and I wasn’t able to keep the same number. I-... I didn’t worry too much about it because you didn’t… you didn’t call me anymore” the blue haired girl explained. “I was so worried something happened to you, Chae”

"I would never stop calling you... Me and Anya were very sad about it... the stupid facility wouldn't let me use another phone to call you until I got my new one"

“It doesn’t matter, you are here and you are fine” Yubin whispered “That’s all I care about” she reassured her as Chaesol took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I missed you a lot and I had to comfort Anya. She cried a lot because we weren’t able to call you anymore” she whispered.

"Was she angry at me? When I left without saying goodbye?" Yubin asked, sounding a bit worried. She really didn't want to hurt the kid but she felt like that was the least painful way for both of them.

“She was a little… yes” Chaesol admitted, squeezing Yubin’s hand “But I explained to her why you did it and she eventually understood” 

"Thank you, Chae, really" Yubin smiled, pulling her into a hug when they heard the lock of the front door open.

Bora and Gahyeon walked in, chatting happily 

“I am home and I brought the tiny vam-” Bora started yelling when Yoohyeon and Siyeon shook their heads, pointing at the couch.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know we had a visito-... Chae?" Bora gasped, widening her eyes.

Chaesol stood up from the couch, letting go of Yubin’s hand and walking towards the small hunter. 

“It took me a lot of years, but I always keep my promises” she said with a smile.

"You made it!" Bora cheered, tightly hugging the girl. "It's so good to see you again!" Bora cheered.

"I'm really happy to see you too, Bora! And who is that? 'A tiny vam-'? You seem to have made some new friends" Chaesol smiled.

“W- We do” Bora replied, suddenly realizing this was a mess. A HUGE mess. Gahyeon knew who Chaesol was. Yubin was clearly in a state of panic and she was basically still crying. Siyeon was probably really confused because Bora didn’t tell her everything about their story. “She is Gahyeon” the small hunter quickly said, looking at Yubin for help.

"Gahyeon? That's a really nice name! And you have beautiful hair! It's nice to meet you" Chaesol said with a shy voice.

“It’s… It’s nice to meet you too” Gahyeon replied, making a small bow and looking up at the girl. So this was Yubin’s first love. The one who promised to come back. Gahyeon moved her gaze to Yubin to look at her expression and she noticed from her eyes that she cried a lot and her heart was beating way too fast.

"Excuse me but... is 'tiny vam' your nickname? What does it stand for?" Chaesol politely asked. She was shy to meet new people but at the same time also interested.

“T- They call me ‘tiny vampire’ ” Gahyeon whispered “Because I p-playfully bite a lot and… I- I’m small” Gahyeon explained, studying the girl in front of her. She was really beautiful and she seemed really nice and polite. Bora was right, she was different from the girls on Yubin's list.

"That is really cute!" Chaesol replied, sitting back down on the couch not wanting to be a bother. They all were clearly here for a reason.

“So… uhm... “ Bora quickly tried to think, noticing that there was only a vampire that couldn’t eat “Did you have lunch without us? Chae are you staying for lunch?” 

"We did" Siyeon replied, walking over to Bora and pulling her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, we didn't know when you would be home" she added, kissing her lips.

“No it’s okay, we didn’t expect to be back so soon either” Bora replied with a smile.

“Is she Bora’s girlfriend?” Chaesol whispered, leaning a little bit towards Yubin who nodded with a smile. "She seems... intense and a little mean" she added, analyzing Siyeon's behavior.

Yubin panicked knowing that Siyeon and Gahyeon could hear that and she shook her head quickly.

“She is intense… and she looks mean. But she’s really not. She’s kind of… my mentor in life” Yubin whispered with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool! I really like it when people act completely different from how they look. But if she's your mentor, she must be a really nice person" the black haired girl whispered.

“She is” Yubin reassured her. “She acts mean but she’s not. She’s really helping me a lot, with everything” she added with a smile.

Chaesol was suddenly startled by Bora tapping her shoulder.

"I asked if you were having lunch with me" the small hunter asked.

“I- I’m sorry! I got distracted” Chaesol apologized “I don’t want to be a bother and I have to go see the apartment I need to hire or I won’t have a place for tonight” she explained with a smile.

"You aren't a bother, just come with me to the kitchen and we can have lunch. These big meanies ate without me" Bora cheered.

“Uh… sure, thank you” Chaesol replied, standing up from the couch and looking at Yubin. She didn’t know Siyeon and Gahyeon and she wasn’t close with Bora and Yoohyeon as she was with the blue haired girl “Yuyu, are you coming too?” she asked in a soft voice, holding her hand out for her.

"I will, but I think Gahyeon also didn't have lunch yet, right?" Yubin asked, smiling at her girlfriend.

“I- I didn’t” the pink haired girl. Yubin didn’t know that Bora told her about Chaesol and the blue haired girl probably thought that Gahyeon didn’t know who she was. She walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"This is Chaesol, baby girl, I'll explain in the kitchen if you join us" she whispered.

Gahyeon nodded her head without saying anything. The fact that Yubin hugged her instead of kissing her as she usually did, was painful. 

“Yes, I’ll join you” she whispered, breaking the hug and walking to the kitchen following Bora.

The four women walked to the kitchen, leaving Yoohyeon and Siyeon in the living room.

"I'll quickly prepare some rice and some coffees. Can you make Gahyeon's one, Yubin?" Bora asked.

“Yeah, sure” Yubin replied, joining her at the counter and leaving Gahyeon and Chaesol standing next to the table.

“Gahyeon?” the black haired girl called, making the young vampire turn around “I really love your hair. That pink suits you a lot” she said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm happy you like it. What about you? Is black your natural color?" The vampire asked, with a polite smile.

“It is, I’ve never changed it” Chaesol explained with a smile “I’m kind of a coward when it comes to hair. I’m afraid I won’t like other colors on me” she chuckled.

"I had that too. I always had black and I wanted to keep it that way. And somehow I had the crazy idea to make it pink and... I like it" Gahyeon explained.

“Really? It was the first time you dyed your hair and you went for something extreme like pink?” Chaesol asked, widening her eyes. “You are really brave! Can I?” she asked with a smile, raising a hand and pointing at Gahyeon’s hair tips.

"Sometimes you just have to wing it" Gahyeon replied. She couldn't exactly say that she never went out of the house before starting school exactly "And go ahead"

Chaesol smiled, taking Gahyeon’s hair in her hands.

“It’s really soft” she said, walking a little bit closer “And it looks really really beautiful. A beautiful frame for an even more beautiful face” she said with a genuine smile.

"You really like complimenting people huh? Or are you trying to flirt with me" Gahyeon chuckled, not stopping Chaesol from touching her hair.

“Neither of those things. I’m just really honest” Chaesol chuckled “I always say what I think. Good or bad things. And you can imagine I got in a lot of trouble for that” she explained with a chuckle.

"I can imagine but I like honesty" Gahyeon said.

"The coffees are ready girls, and why didn't you sit down yet?" Bora chuckled.

“That’s my fault, I was bothering her talking about her hair” Chaesol smiled, sitting down at the table, moving her gaze to Yubin. She looked so different but at the same time, she was the same girl of 7 years ago. She obviously grew up and she became even more beautiful than Chaesol remembered her, but her expressions, her movements were the same. She couldn’t help but smile looking at her, glad to finally be able to keep her promise.

"I assume you already had a little talk with Yubin's gi-... friend?" Bora asked, if Chaesol didn't know about them yet it wasn't her place to tell.

“I did, she’s really nice” Chaesol smiled, turning towards Gahyeon “She even let me touch her hair” 

"I saw that! She has soft hair, right?" Bora chuckled, hitting Yubin's side with her elbow.

“She really does!” Chaesol explained as Yubin looked at both Chaesol and Gahyeon, not knowing what to say. Or well… she knew what to say, she didn’t know how though. “And Bora… I’ve noticed something” the black haired girl added, smirking a little “Is that beautiful and dangerous woman your girlfriend?” she asked.

"Chae, you are way too innocent to smirk" Bora cooed "But yes that dangerous and gorgeous blonde is my girlfriend" 

“I’m not innocent, I’m just totally unable to smirk” Chaesol admitted laughing. “I’m glad you have someone. She looks really… intense and uhm… dangerous, as I said. But in a good way. And Yubin told me she’s like a mentor for her!” she explained as Bora gave another elbow to Yubin.

“And she’s also Gahyeon’s sister” the blue haired added, finally able to say something, even if it wasn’t what she should have said.

Chaesol looked at Gahyeon and widened her eyes.

"How is a cutie like you the sister of someone like her? If there was a look that could kill it is hers" she chuckled

“Yeah they’re a lot different” Bora awkwardly chuckled. “Bin help me with the rice” she said, walking to the counter and hitting Yubin’s foot with hers. “What are you doing?” she whisper-yelled.

“I’m panicking! Can’t you see that?” Yubin whisper-yelled back.

"The longer you wait the harder it will be for her, you know that right? She's probably going to be a little hurt but acting like this doesn't help... at all" Bora told her off.

“I know… I just don’t want to tell her that here, in front of everyone, Bora” Yubin explained. “That wouldn’t be respectful”

"I'll fix something then" Bora whispered, clearing her throat. "Gahyeon? I just remembered, I need to show you something in my room, can you come with me real quick" she suddenly said.

"Bora!" Yubin tried to whisper-yell, but the girl didn't listen to her at all. Yubin wasn't ready for this yet, she was trying to organize her ideas and she needed time to think about how to tell her this to Chaesol properly. 

"Uhmm, yeah sure?" Gahyeon responded, standing up. "I'll be right back, Chaesol" she added before leaving with Bora.

The black haired girl nodded with a smile and as soon as the two girls walked out of the room, she stood up, walking towards Yubin.

"Hey" she said with a smile, noticing that the blue haired girl looked really tense.

"Hey, what's up? The r-rice is almost done" Yubin almost whispered.

"I feel like I didn't greet you properly earlier. You know I'm not good at showing affection where there are people watching" she chuckled, looking at Yubin and opening her arms with a smile.

"I know" Yubin responded, walking closer and letting herself be hugged by Chaesol, resting her chin on her shoulder and sighing.

"You know… you managed to become even more beautiful growing up" Chaesol whispered, resting her head on Yubin's one.

"Same goes for you, Chaesol. You also look stronger, more mature" Yubin sighed again, putting a hand on the girl's thin arm.

"Yuyu… Whatever it is… you can tell me" Chaesol whispered, with a little smile.

"Chae... I don't know how to tell you... I don't want to hurt your heart" the blue haired girl responded, combing Chaesol's hair.

Chaesol nodded trying to smile. This was the confirmation she needed. 

"The pink haired one huh?" She asked, cupping Yubin's cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

"You... noticed" Yubin gulped, feeling really bad. "I swear that I wanted to wait for you Chae but... then you stopped calling and I thought you... you left me so I... Oh God" she explained, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry" Chaesol whispered, wiping away the tear from Yubin's cheek. "We made each other a promise but we were really young, Yuyu. We both grew up, we both lived different lives and I wasn't… I wasn't expecting to come back to you after 7 years and find out that you really waited for me for that long" she whispered, reassuring the blue haired girl. She wasn't expecting it… but she was hoping for it, since she hadn't been able to move on.

"Were you really not expecting it Chae? I know you, I know that look in your eyes. You were looking at me the same way as... the last time we saw each other" Yubin whispered.

"I was hoping for it, Yubin. I was really hoping for it… because nothing changed for me. But I can't be mad at you because you found someone else… after 7 years without hearing from me, how could I blame you?" she whispered, kissing Yubin's cheek.

"I made a promise that I couldn't keep but... I didn't... I didn't forget about you..." the older girl said, reaching into her pocket. "I forgot to put this back in my room this morning"

Chaesol looked down at Yubin's hand and she couldn't help but let escape a tear from her eyes. 

"You still have it?" She whispered, looking at the little box in Yubin's hand.

"Of course I still have it. It's a piece of me, just like you are Chae" Yubin whispered in return, rubbing her thumb on the red rose.

"I have your book in my suitcase. I've read it a lot. Maybe too many times. Sometimes I just use it as a plushie when I'm not able to sleep" the black haired girl admitted with a smile, taking the necklace in her hand. "You've rubbed your thumb on the engraving a lot" she chuckled.

"I did... it's kind of faded out already but... Every morning I woke up and I just had to... every morning for every day till now"

"Every day for 7 years?" Chaesol whispered, locking eyes with Yubin.

"Every day until you returned, Chae. You were always with me" Yubin said with a little smile.

"Yuyu… I want to ask you a favour" Chaesol whispered, caressing her cheek.

"What is it, Chae?" the blue haired girl asked with a soft voice, drying her last tears.

"I won't interfere with you and Gahyeon in any way… I totally accept that and I support you. She seems a really nice girl and I know that if you chose her… she has to be special. But… I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again. I want… I want to stay in your life, Yubin. I want to be with you even if not in the way I hoped" she whispered, looking in Yubin's eyes.

"Hey, hey, Of course you are staying in my life. You came all the way here for me and I'm happy you did. You can be a part of my life. I'll introduce you to two other of my friends when I get the chance" Yubin smiled.

"Other two? You… you really built up a family here" Chaesol replied with a smile. "You look all really close… and I'm happy you have a family now" she said with a smile. She was really happy that Yubin was able to have what she never had in her life.

"One of them is Minji, best friend of Siyeon and Yoohyeon's girlfriend. The other one is a Chinese girl, as old as us who owns a bar not too far from here. She is honestly an angel" Yubin explained "So yeah... It feels like a little family"

"I'm really happy for you" Chaesol whispered, caressing her cheek. "Speaking of family… I told you earlier that Anya is still in the facility, what I didn't tell you is that as soon as I got out from there, I started working in the facility to stay with her another couple of years. And now I visit really frequently and we video call every day" Chaesol explained. "I usually call her at lunch time so… how do you feel about seeing her?" 

"I would love that but... shouldn't we get 'Boya' for that too?" Yubin chuckled, remembering how Anya called her sister.

"Of course we should! And I have to thank her for this as well… she willingly left us alone for this, right?" Chaesol said with a smile.

"You are really good at reading people, you always were" Yubin complimented her, confirming the girl's thoughts.

"I'm good at reading you. And you tensed up as soon as Gahyeon walked in the house" Chaesol replied with a smile "And you obviously didn't know how to handle all of this so Bora helped you" she chuckled "Come here!" She said, wrapping an arm around Yubin's shoulder and pulling her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

"You're right, all of it. I guess I really am an open book to you huh?" Yubin chuckled. "I'll go get Bora and... Gahyeon too If I may? I'm sure she will love the pink hair"

"Of course, Anya will be glad to meet her" Chaesol replied with a smile and Yubin nodded walking outside of the kitchen. The black haired girl looked up at the ceiling, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling. She knew there was a chance that this could happen, she was prepared for this… but it still hurt like hell.

A good minute later Yubin came walking back in with Bora and Gahyeon.

"Here we are and I made Bora bring her laptop so we have a bigger screen" Yubin cheered.

Chaesol nodded, quickly rubbing her hands on her eyes.

"I don't think 'Boya' is ready to see a 12 year old Anya" she said with a weak chuckle.

"What?! Anya? Bin, you didn't tell me we were meeting Anya!" Bora yelled excitedly.

"We are videocalling her" Chaesol said with a smile. "Unfortunately I couldn't take her with me yet… but I'm working on it" she whispered, scratching her arm.

"Here can you log in with your skype, Chae?" Yubin asked, starting the app on Bora's laptop.

Chaesol logged in on her account and she took Yubin's hand, pulling her in front of the laptop and she did the same with Bora.

"She will be so happy to see you two, you should be right in front of the camera" she said with a smile, placing herself behind Bora and smiling to Gahyeon, signaling her to join.

"Who is this Anya? Was she your caretaker?" Gahyeon asked, never having heard that name.

"She was another orphan of the facility I was in… with Chaesol as well. Anya was like a little sister for us. God… I missed her so much" Yubin explained "And you know, she was the one who suggested that I should have dyed my hair blue"

"A kid with taste" Gahyeon chuckled, combing Yubin's hair and kissing her head, then realizing what she was doing and turning to Chaesol.

The black haired girl smiled at her, placing a hand on Gahyeon's shoulder, nodding to tell her that there wasn't nothing to worry about. 

"Shall I start the call then? And please don't all start yelling at her. The kid needs her peace and quiet" Chaesol explained.

Both Yubin and Chaesol turned towards Bora who pouted and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Okay! I won't be loud" she protested, making the others laugh. 

"Okay! I'll start the call then!" Chaesol said with a smile, calling Anya.

The call went over a few time before she finally picked up, not really looking at the screen yet, probably doing some homework.

"Hey, Chae, did you arrive well?" The kid asked.

"I did! I still have to look for the apartment though. I had to make a more important stop before that" Chaesol explained, looking at Anya's face on the screen, who was clearly looking at something else in the room, while her phone was placed on the desk under her.

"Oh alright! Will you show me around your apartment later?" She asked, still not looking up.

"Anya! Maybe you should look up first" Chaesol chuckled.

"Yeah just… a minute. I can't find a book! I could swear it was here!" Anya said, sighing. Chaesol chuckled, tapping Yubin's shoulder to tell her to speak. 

"Maybe 'Panda Bin' can help you find the book, Anya" Yubin said with a smile, looking at the girl on the screen.

"Of course that plushie ca-..." Anya chuckled when she realized that it was not Chaesol speaking but another familiar voice. "Bin?" She asked, looking at the screen now.

"Hey" Yubin greeted her, waving her hand in front of the screen and smiling widely. "Wow… look at you all grown up!"

"Me all grown up? Look at you" Anya cheered looking really happy. "And Bora! You are there too, hi! Oh my god it's been so long" she whispered.

Bora looked at the screen and her lower lip started to tremble. She turned towards Chaesol with a huge smile

"She said 'Bora'. She can say my name now" she cheered, clapping her hands. "Hi Anya!! Oh god look at you! How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty fine! I just have a bit of homework to do now. The teacher in the facility is a bully" the teen pouted.

"I will bully him if he bullies you!" Bora said, looking angry which made Anya laugh. 

"Thank you, Bora!" The young girl chuckled, looking at Yubin. "Bin! You kept the blue hair!" She cheered, clapping her hands.

"Of course I did kid! It was my promise to you" Yubin smiled, hesitant to show Gahyeon. "Say, do you want to see a very special person to me?"

"Of course!" Anya cheered, laying down on the bed and curiously looking at her phone. 

"Gahyeon do you mind showing yourself?" Yubin asked, turning around towards the vampire.

Gahyeon shyly entered into the frame of the camera, waving at the blonde young girl.

"Hi Anya, I'm Gahyeon" she said with a sweet smile.

"Oh my god! Pink hair!" Anya gasped. "Hey, Gahyeon! You look great!"

"Thank you" Gahyeon said with a smile "You look great as well!"

"Beautiful and nice! I like you" Anya cheered "Bin said you are an important person to her, are you her best friend?"

"I think Yubin should tell you that herself" Gahyeon said with a sweet smile, pulling Yubin in the frame of the camera.

"Well…She's a bit more than a best friend. She's my girlfriend, Anya" Yubin explained with a smile, but as soon as she did, Anya's smile dropped a little. 

"Oh… alright" she just said, looking at Chaesol on the screen. 

"What's wrong, Anya?" Yubin asked and the girl shook her head with a smile.

"I thought that you and Chae were a thing and that it would hurt her but... Chae seems happy to see you happy" the kid smiled. "So that means I'm happy too"

"You are an amazing kid, Anya" Yubin replied with a smile and Chaesol nodded, bending down to look directly in the camera and blow a kiss to the young girl.

"You are right. I'm happy to see her happy and I'll tell you what! This pink haired girl is a really nice girl and she's also funny! So we need to be happy for Bin, right?" The black haired girl reassured her with a smile.

"Bin found happiness, now Chae needs to find happiness and then me" Anya chuckled, making a heart symbol with her hands.

"You are my happiness Anya!" Chaesol chuckled, making a heart sing to her as well. "Now go do your homework! And if you need help with something text me okay? And don't worry about not seeing them again. I don't plan on leaving soon, so you will be able to see them a lot more"

"Okay! Bye Bora! Bye Bin! Bye Gah!" Anya smiled, waving at the camera with a happy smile on her face. "And say bye to Yooh for me!"

"We will! Bye kid" Yubin replied with a smile as they all waved at her smiling. Chaesol ended the call and logged off her account, looking at the others. 

"I'm so proud of how she grew up" she whispered "such a smart kid"

"She really is amazing" Bora smiled. "I'm proud of her, she is so strong and positive. How is it possible she didn't get adopted..."

"To make it short, Bora…She didn't want to be adopted" Chaesol explained. "No one tried to adopt her until 2 years ago and at that point she didn't want it anymore. I tried to convince her, but she just didn't listen. She acted out with every couple who came there to know her"

"Maybe she just didn't want her life to change after the facility became her new normal" Yubin said with a smile. "She's probably looking for stability and somehow... I think she's hoping for us to come get her... she will come here anyway when she is 18" she added with a smile.

"And I really want to do that, Yuyu. But I want to get her out of there before she gets 18. You know that place… you know how it sucks the life away from you when you don't have anyone else" Chaesol whispered "I had both of you and you had both of us… and when you left… me and her had each other. But now she's alone and I won't let her stay there"

"Hey, she's basically family of ours but we can't just adopt her right now, Chae. We will search for a way" Yubin smiled.

"Thank you, Bin" Chaesol smiled as she looked at her phone. "Oh god, I have to go, I have to go check out my apartment!" She noticed.

"No need to do that. Your suitcase is already in the spare room" Bora said, placing her hands on Chaesol's shoulders, squeezing them lightly. "You took care of Bin when she needed it the most and I never thanked you enough for that. So we will take care of you now"

"I want to refuse but... I guess that's not an option right?" Chaesol chuckled, hugging Bora. "Thank you, really" 

"Of course!" Bora replied, kissing Chaesol's cheek and ruffling her hair. "Now let's eat! I'm starving" she chuckled.

-=-

That evening Chaesol ended up going to the apartment comp to say she wasn't hiring it. She had just talked to the man and left the building with a sigh.

"He was not happy at all... I guess he did raise a fair point about me possibly preventing someone else from getting it for a week though" she sighed, deciding to take a walk in the streets, taking a little detour to get to the hunter's house. It was really nice meeting Gahyeon and Siyeon even though the blonde vampire had already left with Yoohyeon while they had lunch.

She was so happy that Yubin had a lot of people who love her and she was genuinely happy that she was able to find someone she cared about and that it was a nice girl like Gahyeon. She couldn't deny that was hurting her a lot though. As she walked towards the hunters' place again, she noticed the bar Yubin mentioned earlier and she remembered that she told her that the owner was a friend of hers so she decided to walk in. She needed a drink after all.

When she walked in the bar she saw that there were not a lot of people besides the 2 bartenders and some customers. The bar didn't even look like a bar at all, it was more like a nice cozy cottage.

She looked at the empty tables, but she decided to take a drink at the counter so she went to sit on a stool. Yubin told her that her friend was an adorable Chinese girl so Chaesol tried to look for the one that seemed the calmest and nicest one. She sat down right in front of a black haired girl who had the nicest smile.

"Hey there, good evening. Can I offer you anything to drink?" Handong asked, putting her head on her hands, leaning her elbows on the bar right in front of Chaesol.

"Hi! It might sound weird but… are you Yubin's friend?" Chaesol asked, looking in Handong's eyes.

"I am! Are you a friend of Yubin's?" Handong asked with a smile, locking eyes with the younger girl.

"Uh… yeah, let's say friend" Chaesol whispered with a smile. "She said a friend of hers had a bar here and I was passing by so I thought to come say hi, since I'll be here a lot from now on. I'm using their spare room" she explained.

"It's always nice to have a beautiful girl in the bar" Handong smiled. "Anyway, what can I get you to drink? It's on the house"

"The strongest beer you have?" Chaesol replied with a weak smile. "I had a tough day"

"I can see that! I like that you're a beer girl though. Me too. I'll drink with you" Handong smiled, bending down to take two bottles of beer and handing one to Chaesol "There you go... What's your name?" She asked, realizing she didn't ask that yet.

"I'm Chaesol, nice to meet you" she smiled, taking her beer from the Chinese woman's hand "How about you? What's your name?"

"My name is Handong! And that over there is Elkie, she lives here" The Chinese bartender said taking a sip from her beer.

Chaesol looked at Elkie and nodded, taking a sip of her beer as well.

"Well.. thank you, Handong. I really needed a drinking buddy tonight!" Chaesol said with a smile.

"No worries, as you can see it's not like I'm busy so I would gladly sit with a gorgeous beauty" 

"Yubin didn't say you were a flirty woman" Chaesol chuckled "But… same goes for me. Happy to drink a beer with a gorgeous woman like you"

"I'm not flirty... I'm... honest?" Handong tried to defend herself. "But thanks for the compliment... I'm happy you think I look good"

"I'm honest too, so yeah, you look good" Chaesol smiled. She took another sip of beer and she looked down at the bottle, sighing.

"What's wrong? You look sad, I can be a listening ear if you want to"

"Long story short… I've been in love with the same girl for 7 years… but she's in love with someone else" Chaesol explained, taking another sip of her beer. "And I'm happy for her… I really am, because her girlfriend seems really nice… but it hurts. God it hurts" she admitted with a smile, fighting back the tears.

"Wow... I thought I was the only person in the world in that situation... I'm actually in the exact same thing... it's been a few weeks so it processed a bit but... it still hurts" Handong smiled.

"Does it fade away? Even just a little?" Chaesol asked with a hopeful smile.

"It does, she helped a lot with that for example" Handong smiled, pointing at Elkie. I'm just happy for Minji now, even if it still hurts somewhere in my heart" Handong explained, taking another sip.

"Minji? Yooh's girlfriend?" Chaesol asked, remembering that Yubin mentioned her earlier.

"Oh yeah, that Minji... I've loved her for 7 years but... she's happy" the bartender replied.

"Well…Since I've met you 5 minutes ago but we are already spilling information… for me it's Yubin. I've been in love with her for 7 years too" Chaesol replied, taking another sip of her beer

"What's the chances that two people like us meet each other huh?" Handong chuckled. "Must be some sort of fate"

"Yeah, this fate is mocking us though" Chaesol replied rubbing her face with her hands. "I've worked hard for 7 years… and when I'm finally able to come here to Seoul… she's already in love with someone else"

"Hey, I can hear you had it rough. But believe me when I say it gets better. You'll find your lucky one, trust me" Handong smiled.

"Is she the lucky one you found?" Chaesol inquired with her usual soft voice, pointing at Elkie.

"Elkie?" Handong aske with a smile "No, she's a friend I'm helping out. Well…We are helping each other out. She helps me at the bar and I give her shelter here" Handong explained. "But she's really funny and bubbly, so she keeps my mind off of Minji a lot" 

"If that helps… I need a funny and bubbly friend too! Or wait… not a too bubbly one. That would drive me crazy" Chaesol admitted with a smile.

"Hmm... what about a still pretty lonely Chinese girl?" Handong teased.

"I would like that" Chaesol smiled "I could really use a friend around here. I moved here today and I need to find a place to open my shop. And I don't know the city well yet so… if you could show me around it would be amazing"

"The building next to my bar is free. I already talked to Siyeon about opening a tattoo parlor there but since it has two floors... maybe you two can work something out?" Handong suggested.

"That would be amazing. I just need to see if it's cheap enough" Chaesol admitted, scratching the back of her head. "I'm not exactly rich and I don't have a family behind who can support me so… yeah, I need to find something really cheap"

"Say... since you're a friend of my friends... if money is a problem I can always help you out, just promise you visit my bar a lot in return" Handong suggested, even though they just met.

"Oh… no no, I can't accept that kind of help" Chaesol said, shaking her head "I can do it on my own… I always have" she said looking around and noticing that Handong had a lot of flowers in the bar. "But maybe… We can collaborate?"

"Oh? I'm interested. What kind of shop do you want to open anyway?"

"A flower shop" Chaesol replied with a smile "I'm really good at growing them… and I've noticed you have a lot of flowers in here. And from the states they're in… I suppose you have to buy new ones pretty frequently" 

"I love the flowers. They liven up my bar a little. It's colorful and peaceful but you're right... they wither pretty easily".

"I can start growing some flowers for you… and you can try to put them in here. You will see that they won't wither easily" Chaesol explained "And if you like them and if it's convenient for you… you could start buying my flowers instead of those?" She asked, smiling.

"That sounds great! Thank you! But... where are you going to grow them? You just arrived here right?" Handong asked, emptying her bottle of beer.

"Yeah, I've just arrived but there are a couple of flowers I know that grow really quickly. They're not the easiest to grow… but I can do that! I just need to buy a couple of flower pots and I already have the seeds. Sun and water are free" she explained with a smile.

"You seem to be really passionate about your flowers. Chaesol the flower girl... how cute can you get?"

"You are one of the first people in the world to call me 'cute', you know" Chaesol chuckled. "But yes, I'm really passionate about plants. They are a lot less complicated than people. You give them your time, your care and they grow beautiful and healthy. People are not like that… you can give them all the time and all the care… but they keep failing you" she explained with a bitter smile.

"You're a really wise girl, Chaesol and that was beautifully worded. You're special" the bartender chuckled.

"I'm not really" Chaesol replied, shaking her head with a smile. "I'm just passionate about my work"

"I like passionate people" Handong blurted out before looking down. "Sorry, I sometimes say things without thinking" she immediately apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" Chaesol chuckled, daring to place her hand on top of Handong's one on the bar and squeezing it lightly. "I'm really happy you decided to keep me company tonight… I'm pretty sure that I would have been a wreck if I stayed alone" she admitted, letting go of the Chinese girl's hand.

"That was just way too forward of me and I'm happy I could help. I like this smile on your face and I don't want to imagine you sad" Handong chuckled, feeling a bit flustered.

Chaesol gave her a warm smile and she took the last sip of her beer.

"I'll try to keep this smile on then" she replied, placing the bottle back down.

"You want another beer?" Handong asked and Chaesol nodded but before Handong bent down she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. 

"We are closing soon, Dongie, no more beer" Elkie laughed.

"It's okay Elkie, she's a friend" Handong reassured, placing a beer on the bar and smiling at Chaesol.

"Really? But... You know what? I'll drink with you then. I can keep you two company" the younger Chinese smiled.

"I'm Chaesol, Yubin's friend" the black haired girl greeted, smiling at Elkie. "I'm glad to have another drinking buddy"

"As long as you don't want to punch me like that stupid Yubin, I'm fine to drink with you" the Chinese smirked.

"You should wash your mouth before talking about Yubin in front of me" Chaesol replied with a really calm voice, taking a sip of her beer.

"Was that a suggestion or are you mad? I'm just saying that idiot had no reason to lash out at me" Elkie continued and Handong gave her a light shove to make her stop.

"Look kid, I don't get angry easily. But talking like that about Yubin right in front of me is one of the few things that actually make me mad" Chaesol explained once again, keeping a calm voice, not really paying any attention to the girl, focusing on Handong and her beer.

"Elkie, please stop or I'm forcing you to go upstairs" Handong sighed, not too pleased with her behavior.

"Only if we can cuddle naked then" the younger girl smirked.

"Elkie!" The older Chinese girl whisper-yelled, lightly pushing her away "There are customers and no, I won't cuddle naked with you"

"There is a single customer and why not? You got a lot more confident showing skin, look at you!" Elkie chuckled.

"Handong, can I borrow your phone for a second?" Chaesol interrupted with a smile.

"Yeah sure, what for?" The bartender responded with a smile.

"I just wanted to leave you my number, so you can let me know about the building and I will let you know about the flowers" Chaesol explained.

"Oh yeah of course" Handong smiled, taking her phone out, unlocking it and handing it to Chaesol.

The black haired girl quickly typed in her number and gave the phone back to Handong.

"Here you go" she said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, I'll check the price out asap" the bartender smiled and Elkie tilted her head.

"Building? Flowers? Price?" She asked and Handong shook her head.

"Not your business Elkie" the older woman smiled.

"But I deserve to know! I want to know everything about my now super confident Chinese girl!" Elkie chuckled.

"Can I have my privacy too please? This is between me and Chaesol, okay? You will see if it's official" Handong told her off.

"Official? But what? And which building? Will you tell me when we cuddle in bed?" Elkie asked with a pout, making Handong sigh when she suddenly noticed a hand leaving money on the counter.

"I'll take this one to go" Chaesol said with a smile, showing her nearly started beer. "Thank you for the beers…And the company, Handong" she added, standing up and walking to the door.

"No, no, wait! Stay!" Handong pleaded, grabbing Elkie's shoulders and pushing her into the private area behind the bar "Upstairs! I really didn't like your behavior tonight" she whisper-yelled at her before turning back to Chaesol.

"You really didn't have to do that. It's okay, I will have to leave in a bit anyway" Chaesol said with a smile, still standing up.

"Just keep me company for a little bit longer?" Handong pouted, patting the bar stool.

"Alright" Chaesol smiled, sitting back down on the stool. "So…Cuddle naked in bed?" She teased with a little chuckle.

"Yeah we- I mean she does that. She sleeps naked. Alone! In her own bed! Without me!" Handong panicked a little bit.

Chaesol chuckled, shaking her head.

"No need to feel ashamed!" She replied, looking at the Chinese girl in front of her. "Will you keep me company with the second beer or you are fine with one?" She curiously asked.

"You seriously asking me if I am good with one beer? You can't stand on one leg, I at least need two" the bartender smiled.

"Alright then, but your second beer is on me! To thank you for the company" Chaesol said with a sweet smile "I really needed this tonight"

"I already told you that you're welcome! But do the hun-... humans know you are here?" Handong said, almost messing up.

"Humans?" Chaesol asked, tilting her head. "You mean Yuyu, Bora and Yooh?" 

"Yeah them! Sorry I just like calling them humans for some reason" Handong chuckled.

"No, they don't know I'm here. I went to the owner of the apartment I was supposed to rent and on my way back to their place I saw your bar and I decided to stop. Yuyu told me you were an angel so I was curious" the black haired girl admitted with a smile "And I really needed a drink… or two"

"Or three?" The Chinese smirked "And what do you think? Was Yubin, if that's Yuyu, right about me?"

"She definitely was. When I entered the bar I noticed both of the bartenders were Chinese… so I tried to find the most 'angelic' one. I got it right" Chaesol chuckled. "And… sure, we can make it three" 

"Correction, we can make it as many as we want" Handong cheered walking over to the door to put the hanger on closed. "We are closed anyway"

"There is only one problem. I'm staying at the 'humans' place" Chaesol chuckled, mocking the Chinese girl. "And I don't have the keys so I don't want to be a bother for them, coming home late"

"Don't worry about that, they stay up late anyway. Do you want me to text Yoohyeon?" The bartender asked.

"Uh… sure, thank you" Chaesol smiled. "Speaking of which… how do you know them?"

"I have known Siyeon, Gahyeon and Minji since they moved here 7 years ago. I met Yubin and Yoohyeon when they came to present their girlfriends and... I met Bora when Siyeon finished putting a tattoo on me" Handong said, blushing when she remembered how exactly she met Bora.

"Oh so you are friends with Gahyeon and you met Yubin because she's her girlfriend" Chaesol said, feeling a pain in her chest at those words. "How… how's Gahyeon? She seems like a really nice girl"

"She is the sweetest! She even calls me 'mom'! She's a bit weird though, awkward in interaction and even a bit childish, but a sweet kid nonetheless"

"She calls you 'mom'? Isn't she like… almost our age? Yuyu told me you are the same age as us" Chaesol asked, confused "And I'll tell you… she didn't act childish at all earlier. The situation was awkward but she managed to talk with me without being rude or anything"

"She is, guess I'm just a young mom huh?" Handong chuckled "And I didn't mean that kind of childish... let's say... playful like a child? That's a better way to put it"

"That's a good thing. Even though Yubin didn't really like playful people. She was… uhm… a lot more 'serious' back then. But she looks brighter now. So I guess Gahyeon is doing her good" Chaesol whispered, forcing a smile and taking a long sip of beer.

"Hey, I may not know you yet but don't force a smile for me okay? I'm sure that you were good for her and you don't seem like that serious of a person" Handong told her.

"I don't know if I was good for her but... let's say I prevented her from breaking down when she had no one else" Chaesol explained. "And she did the same for me… she's been my first love, my first time, my first everything" she explained.

"Oh so you were her first? And hey, if she was your first love, I'm sure she loved you a lot too but people change, kid. Time is a weird thing" 

"She changed, she found someone else… then why am I stuck in time? Why do I love her as I loved her the day she left?" Chaesol whispered, still smiling because she knew that she couldn't let go or it would be a mess.

"From what I know... she went through some things. But you should know that the change of surroundings also does a lot"

"She went through some things?" Chaesol asked, looking worried. "And of course, so I hope that this change of surroundings will help me as well. I could really use something good in this life"

"I'm sure it will, kid, you've surrounded yourself with some good people. And for tonight, this will help" Handong said, putting another beer on the bar, ignoring her first question, it wasn't her place.

Chaesol nodded, putting down the empty bottle and taking the new one in her hand. She noticed that Handong ignored her first question with an apologetic smile, so she decided not to ask… she will talk with Yubin about it. 

"I still don't know the others… but I'm sure I have found at least one amazing person. Or as Yuyu would say...an angelic one" she smiled.

"And if you meet Minji you have two angel-... wait, are you talking about me?" Handong laughed.

"What? About you? Uhm… I was talking about Yubin but-" Chaesol said, pretending to be embarrassed, just to mock her a little.

"Oh yeah, of course. Silly me" The Chinese said, downing her second bottle and taking her own third.

"Hey, I was messing with you" Chaesol chuckled. "Of course I was talking about you" she said, looking at the Chinese girl's expression. "You are cute" she laughed.

"T-thanks" the older woman blushed before clearing her throat. "And you, young lady, are a liar. You say you're not playful and you're here flirting with me"

"Flirting? Who said I'm flirting?" Chaesol asked with a little smirk, taking a sip of beer.

"Don't act innocent, kiddo" Handong rolled her eyes.

"You called me 'kid', 'kiddo', 'young lady'... And we are literally the same age" Chaesol protested.

"I did, but I'm standing behind the bar, and we all know bartenders are their age +10 in their function" she made up on the spot.

"Then maybe you should walk to the other side and sit there" Chaesol replied, patting the stool next to her. "So we can be the same age"

"I... I'm wearing shorts" Handong awkwardly smiled.

"And what about it?" Chaesol asked with a smile, slightly tilting her head.

"I'm not confident in showing skin... Elkie helped a little with it but... I'm still shy"

"Oh, alright! I won't force you then" Chaesol replied with a sweet smile. "But looking at the part of your body that I can see from here… your legs can't be that bad" she chuckled.

"I don't know if it's the beer but fuck it" Handong sighed walking from behind the bar and sitting next to Chaesol.

Chaesol smiled at her, turning towards the girl.

"Girl, how are you not confident with a body like that?" she chuckled.

"Like what" Handong blushed "I'm just shy okay?"

"Like that" Chaesol replied, pointing at Handong's whole body. "And being shy and being not confident are two different things. It's okay for you to be shy… but you should be confident in yourself. Because trust me, you can afford to be" she smiled.

"You sound like Elkie right now, please don't tell me you like running around naked too" the Chinese joked.

"No, definitely not" Chaesol replied, shaking her head "And from what I saw of her… we are nothing alike. And I'm glad about it" she calmly explained.

"Don't be too harsh on her. She already has enough people judging her. She's weird but... she's a good kid"

"From what I saw, I can see why people are judging her. She was rude and not polite at all" Chaesol explained "And for no reason at all. I introduced myself with a smile, and she acted like that"

"She's just... sensitive, says what she thinks and... she's curious" Handong tried to defend her.

"I say what I think too, but there are manners to say things" Chaesol replied, taking a sip of beer. "If she told me she didn't like Yubin in a different way, I wouldn't have problems with that. She's allowed not to like people I love. But calling her 'stupid' and 'idiot' just like that… that's not speaking her mind, that's just rude"

"Let's just say she has no filter but can we not fight about this please?" Handong pleaded with a sigh.

"We are not fighting" Chaesol reassured her with a smile "Why should we? You are not her. You are the opposite actually. Really nice and polite"

"Same goes for you" Handong smiled. "How's your little head feeling?"

"Lighter" Chaesol admitted with a smile. "How about yours?"

"I'm a bartender. I can hold my alcohol" the Chinese smirked.

"I have to be honest… I can't hold my alcohol that well" Chaesol admitted with a chuckle "So if I start to say weird things, send me home please!"

"What weird things would you start saying? And I figured you couldn't"

"Wait, how did you figure I couldn't?" the black haired girl replied, ignoring Handong's first question.

"Again, I'm a bartender with people knowledge.Trust me"

"Alright then. I guess I know about flowers and you know about people" Chaesol smiled, taking another sip of beer.

"You're good with people too, just in another way. I know how people are with alcohol as a benefit from my job"

"Do you usually have problems with drunk people in here?" Chaesol asked curiously, looking around.

"Since I'm not that popular in the street not a lot, but if I do I kick them out" the Chinese laughed.

"You look way too polite to kick someone out of here" Chaesol chuckled.

"If it's required from me, I have to"

"I believe you! Isn't it dangerous though? Dealing with drunk people?" The black haired girl asked.

"I can handle myself, don't worry! Where are these questions coming from?"

"I just thought that you own a bar in a not crowded area, you are a woman and you have to deal with drunk people. Or well, two women but still" Chaesol replied, looking down "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place"

"It's cute that you worry, don't apologize!" Handong cheered "but what is the worst that can happen?"

Chaesol raised her head, looking at Handong with a confused expression.

"Are you serious? There are hundreds of terrible things that could happen"

"Those can happen anywhere, Chaesol" Handong reassured her taking another sip of her beer.

"I know but dealing with drunk people doesn't make the chances higher?" Chaesol asked, locking eyes with Handong.

"It does but nothing happened to me and nothing will happen. I promise"

Chaesol nodded, taking another sip of beer, finishing it.

"I really think this is my last one. Because my head is spinning a lot" she admitted with a smile.

"Alright, don't worry about it. I'll even bring you home. It's dangerous to walk alone like this" Handong smiled.

"Do you have a car?" Chaesol asked, locking eyes with her.

"I do but I'm not driving with 3 beers in my system. We are walking! Come on"

"No way" Chaesol replied, shaking her head and pushing some money towards Handong.

"That means you would have to walk back alone"

"Seems like we have a problem then. Cause i'm not letting you walk alone, and you are doing the same for me" Handong laughed.

"Handong you don't have to worry!" Chaesol chuckled, putting her jacket on her shoulder. "I've been alone my whole life. It won't be the first time I walk in a dark street alone" she reassured her.

"Same goes for me, Chaesol, so I'm coming with you or you're not leaving"

"Fine" Chaesol sighed. "But… I'm calling you on the phone while you walk back, alright? So I can keep you company on the way and I can check if everything is okay"

"Fine with me, cutie" Handong cheered, taking her jacket and jumping off the stool. "Let's go!"

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment!

Question of the day: What did you think of 'no more' ?


	65. Chapter 65

The same morning as Chaesol arrived at the hunters' house, Gahyeon woke up at 5am like Minji asked, only to find the older vampire still sleeping next to her, naked, just like she went to sleep yesterday. She didn't know why but her leader simply couldn't keep her clothes on during a movie night. She sighed and gently shook Minji's shoulder.

"Minji? Hey, Minji?" The pink haired girl whispered.

The older vampire growled softly, stretching her arms and opening her eyes with an annoyed expression.

“You made me watch K-drama for hours last night… why do you wake me up?” she protested. “What time is it?”

"It's 5am! You told me to wake up at 5 for our training" Gahyeon scoffed, not believing this woman.

“Oh… Yeah I did” Minji admitted, scratching her head. “Go prepare 2 cups of blood and prepare yourself. There is a little something you might like on your bed!” she added with a chuckle. “I’ll be there in a minute”

"And what are you going to do in the meantime? Lazy ass" Gahyeon pouted standing up from the bed and crossing her arms.

“Yesterday you learnt the first lesson: never skip training with me. Today you will learn the second: never question what I say during training. And the training has officially started” Minji replied glaring at Gahyeon.

"You are the meanest!" The younger girl sighed, throwing the blanket at Minji. "And get clothed! I already felt enough of you last night" she added before leaving the room.

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it!” Minji teased laughing. “I want to see you ready downstairs with a cup of blood for me in your hands in less than 10 minutes… or the little surprise that me and your sister left on your bed will disappear!” she added with a smirk.

"You're gross, Minji" Gahyeon yelled back, heading towards the kitchen and taking 2 cups out of the cupboard. She filled them both with blood and decided to drink the leftover in the bag herself. "I wonder what she has planned for me this training" she whispered to herself with a little smile.

She left the cups of blood on the table and decided to go to her bedroom to check what the surprise Minji was talking about was. The youngest vampire ran upstairs and walked into her bedroom, curiously looking at what was on the bed. She widened her eyes when she realized what it was. Minji and Siyeon finally made a fighting outfit for her too.

"I thought I told you to bring me my blood first, present second?" Minji suddenly whispered from behind her, poking Gahyeon's back.

Gahyeon turned around and threw her arms around Minji’s neck, hugging her tightly.

“Thank you! It’s beautiful!!” the younger vampire cheered, not believing that she was finally considered a fighter in the group. Now she even had her own outfit.

"It better be beautiful. Me and Singnie worked our ass off to make that. Your measurements aren't the easiest to work with" the black haired vampire chuckled.

“Thank you, thank you!” Gahyeon kept repeating. “Can I try it on? Can I train wearing that?” she asked, way too excited.

"That is the purpose of it kiddo but... blood first" the older vampire repeated.

Gahyeon nodded, quickly running down the stairs and returning only a couple of seconds after, with the two cups of blood in her hands.

“Here’s your blood! I’m sorry, I was too curious about the present” she admitted with a smile.

"I really shouldn't give it to you anymore since you didn't listen to me but... we worked too hard so you can have it" Minji said.

“Thank you!” Gahyeon repeated, starting to put on her new outfit. “What are we training today? When will Bora arrive?”

"Kid, calm down! It's 5am! Get dressed in your new outfit, drink a cup of blood with me and then we talk about that"

Gahyeon looked at herself in the mirror and started moving and jumping around in her new outfit. 

“It’s not only beautiful, it's super comfortable to move in it!” she cheered. “Oh God I can’t wait for Yubin to see this!”

"Why? Hoping to seduce her some more?" The older woman calmly responded, taking a sip of her blood.

“Well… yeah?! Don’t I look good in it?” Gahyeon asked with a hopeful smile.

"You do. Good thighs, tight around the chest, short shorts, pretty sure she will like it. But it's a fighting outfit, Gahyeon, not a bedroom outfit" Minji replied.

“I just want her to see it! There is no bedroom outfit. ‘Naked’ is my bedroom outfit” Gahyeon chuckled. 

"And I'm gross when I'm naked in MY bedroom? Hypocrite" the older woman smirked, lightly pushing Gahyeon's shoulder.

“Yeah because I was in bed with you!” Gahyeon protested, taking a sip of her cup of blood. “Why did you want me to have blood this morning? Will it be a heavy training?”

"Depends on how long it takes for you to master what I'm teaching you. So I gave you blood because 1: you might need it, and 2: I was too lazy to make breakfast"

Gahyeon rolled her eyes, downing the rest of her cup of blood.

“Come on! I want to start as soon as possible” she cheered, looking at Minji and signaling for her to drink faster.

"You can go outside and stretch. I'm going to enjoy my cup of blood first. You're way too energetic in the morning" Minji sighed.

“It’s not that. I’m… I’m the only one of the group without any kind of fighting experience” Gahyeon sighed. “You and Yooh go to missions regularly. Siyeon and Yubin already did their first mission with you and now they will be able to do them alone. And I’m still a lot behind. And for my fault, Bora can’t do anything useful as well”

"The fighting part is easy. That's in your instinct. You already killed before remember? What we are doing is training you how to fight with your head and teaching you some skills as well as heightening your senses" The older vampire explained. "It'll be alright"

“Okay. I’ll go stretch a little then. I’ll wait for you outside” Gahyeon replied with a smile as she walked out of the bedroom and ran downstairs. She sat down in the arena outside and she stretched her legs for some minutes.

"Pretty flexible if I do say so myself" Minji smirked walking around and cracking her knuckles. “Natural flexibility is always nice. One thing less I have to train"

Gahyeon smiled proudly. She stood up and walked towards Minji.

“I’m fully stretched! What’s next?” she asked, excited.

"I want you to start running around and every time I say 'yes', I want you to run over to me, tap my shoulder and return to running, without tripping over" Minji said.

“Uhm… okay” Gahyeon replied, looking confused. She started running around the arena, waiting for Minji to give her the signal.

The aim of this exercise was to see how Gahyeon ran and how she took sharp turns while going at vampire speed. The reason Minji said to run at her at the word 'yes' was to train Gahyeon to always use her brain and her hearing in every circumstance.

"Yeah" the older vampire yelled and Gahyeon came running over to her to tap her shoulder when Minji grabbed her wrist. "That wasn't 'yes', Gahyeon"

“But you said… oh-... alright!” the younger vampire was about to protest when she realized her mistake. She went right back to running, keeping her eyes focused on the path in front of her and her ears focused on Minji.

Minji carefully looked at how Gahyeon placed her feet on the ground, noticing that she placed her right foot in a way that would make it hard to make a sharp turn. She made sure to wait until the moment where Gahyeon would have to take the sharpest turn before yelling 'yes', and just like she expected, Gahyeon fell to the ground while turning.

“Damn!” the young vampire cursed, standing up and wiping away the dust off her new outfit. “What did I do wrong?” she asked confused “The fast stop and turn didn’t come natural and it felt really forced” she explained.

"That went wrong" Minji said, pointing at her right foot. "You don't fully put your sole on the ground, meaning you are not fully balanced if you have to turn on it. Those things lead to that" she added, pointing at Gahyeon's red knees.

“Okay! Let’s try again” Gahyeon said nodding, starting to run again, being careful to put the whole sole on the ground. She went a little slower, just to make sure that the movement was right, before speeding up again.

"That's better Gahyeon but don't start leaning your body to the right" Minji instructed, noticing she started to lean because she was focusing too much on her right foot.

Gahyeon fixed her position and after a couple of laps she finally felt the movement become natural.

“Okay, I think I got it! Whenever you want, Minji” Gahyeon said.

Minji smirked, calculating when Gahyeon would have to take a sharp turn on her right foot and right at that moment yelling 'yes'.

The younger vampire managed not to fall this time, even though she didn’t sprint faster towards Minji. She ran at a decent speed, without exaggerating. She tapped Minji’s shoulder with a proud smile.

"Good job, kiddo" Minji encouraged her as they kept the exercise going for another 15 minutes without Gahyeon making another mistake. "You can start walking now to relax a little, Gahyeon"

The tiny vampire nodded, slowing down and walking around to catch her breath.

“What’s next?” she asked, turning towards Minji but not stopping walking.

“We will do the same exercise… but with a little improvement” the older vampire explained with a smile.

"What? More running?" Gahyeon sighed, now understanding why the outfit was pretty tight around her chest. "What's the improvement?"

“You will see when we start. Go back to running” Minji said, placing herself in the middle of the arena.

The pink haired girl nodded and started running again, a little slower than before because she still felt a bit exhausted.

Minji waited a few seconds before yelling ‘yes’. The younger vampire ran to her, raising her hand to tap Minji’s shoulder, but the older vampire made a step back, confusing Gahyeon. The pink haired girl ran towards her again, trying to tap her shoulder, but once again Minji jumped back.

"Minji, I needed to... tap your shoulder when you... yelled 'yes'" Gahyeon groaned as she kept running around the arena, waiting for the next signal.

“Why didn’t you do it then?” Minji teased, yelling ‘yes’ again. Gahyeon ran to her and tried to tap her shoulder, but once again Minji dodged her hand and the younger vampire started to get frustrated. She chased Minji for a few seconds, aiming at her shoulder until the older vampire jumped on a branch of a tree.

"Minji! That's not fair! I can't touch your shoulder like this!" Gahyeon whined, not realizing what Minji was trying to do.

“Why not? Aren’t you a vampire as well?” Minji challenged. “Jump here” 

Gahyeon sighed, bracing herself and jumping on the branch, balancing herself and almost slipping off.

As soon as Gahyeon jumped up, Minji jumped on a higher branch, looking down at the pink haired girl and tapping her own shoulder.

"Stop running away! Don't say my exercise was bad if I can't tap your shoulder! You said we need to take training seriously and now you are running from me"

“Don’t you realize you had your first ‘fight’ with me down there?” Minji chuckled. “You attacked me to touch my shoulder and I dodged your attacks” the older girl explained. “Your instinct kicked in and you moved really well, kid”

"I-... I did?" Gahyeon asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Was that planned?" She added, not believing how well Minji had this all planned out if she indeed did plan it.

"Of course it was! Why do you think I was dodging your hand?" Minji chuckled. "Now come on! Second part of the training. Branches."

"Oh so I have to become a little monkey?" Gahyeon chuckled, balancing herself on the branch and jumping to Minji with a bit of difficulty.

"That's exactly your goal. Become a little monkey. You have to be really comfortable jumping around… on branches, roofs, everything" Minji explained with a smile.

"How do I do that? It's really hard to keep my balance on these things" Gahyeon asked, looking at her wobbling feet.

"Practice is the only answer" Minji explained, walking to Gahyeon and bending down to fix her feet. "Look… put them like this. Can you feel you are more stable now?"

"I... wow! I can!" Gahyeon cheered. "It feels really unnatural though but... I guess that's what you mean with practice?"

"Exactly. With practice it will feel like you're walking on the ground!" The older vampire explained, jumping on another branch. "Now jump here and stabilize yourself"

"Gahyeon nodded, calculating her jump and jumping to the branch, stabilizing herself by placing her feet like Minji told her, which was pretty hard.

"Good job!" Minji cheered, clapping her hands and noticing that someone was walking towards the front door of their house. "Bora is here!" 

"Great! Let's go get her" Gahyeon cheered, wanting to jump down when Minji stopped her. 

"Let's jump from tree to tree and surprise her" she smiled.

“Alright” Gahyeon replied with a smile, looking down and hoping to be silent enough to not give them away. She followed Minji from tree to tree, slipping a couple of times, but not falling down.

"Place your feet toes first, heel second, Gahyeon. It helps with being silent. Now it sounds like an elephant in the tree" Minji whispered.

Gahyeon pouted, trying to do as Minji asked, until they reached the branch of the tree that was exactly above their front door.

"On three we jump behind her. Make sure you land silently" Minji instructed.

Gahyeon nodded, preparing herself to jump. As soon as Minji said ‘three’ both vampires jumped down from the branch, landing right beside the small hunter.

"Hello there, Bora. Just in time" Minji chuckled, startling the small girl by tapping on her shoulder.

The hunter put a hand on her chest and turned around with widened eyes.

“Are you two crazy?? You could give me a heart attack!” she yelled, glaring at both of them. “Great, now I have shaky legs!” she protested, pouting a little.

"I bet you also had shaky legs yesterday" Minji smirked as she pointed at Bora. "Why don't you help Miss shaky legs out"

“Sure!” Gahyeon replied with a smile, wrapping her arm around Bora’s waist and trying to help her inside.

“Not like that, kiddo. I meant in vampire style!” Minji chuckled, pointing at the trees.

"Vampire style? Oh... you mean like this?" The pink haired girl asked, picking the small hunter up, surprising her again.

“That’s exactly what I meant” Minji replied, jumping on a branch. Gahyeon looked up and prepared herself. It was the first time she carried someone while jumping from branch to branch and surely enough she didn’t want to hurt Bora. 

“Hold on tightly” She said to the small hunter, jumping on the branch.

"Wait are you crazy!" Bora yelled, gripping onto Gahyeon's shoulders and looking down. "I hate heights!" 

"Oh really? So you didn't get to your high with Singnie then?" Minji asked with a smirk.

“Of course, but she’s used to jumping from tre-... Oh…” Bora whispered, realizing what Minji was talking about. “Th-That’s… that’s a different kind of high” she protested, blushing.

"So you did? Great. So I'm pretty sure you don't hate it" the older vampire smirked. "Follow me Gahyeon, this is the next part of your training, carrying Bora"

“Carrying Bora is part of my training?” Gahyeon asked, tilting her head. Minji nodded, turning around and pointing at the two of them.

“You will have to be complete, together. The hunters aren’t fast like us, they can’t jump high like us. In a desperate situation, it’s up to us to get them out of it. Because against vampires they have no chances of escaping. So take this very seriously, Gahyeon… because when it will be a matter of life or death… Bora’s life will depend on you” Minji explained in a serious tone.

"Hey, don't stress, Gahyeon, I trust you" Bora whispered, knowing that Minji's words could cause some stress by the younger vampire. "I hate heights but... As long as you carry me it's okay. Just do what Minji says"

Gahyeon nodded, feeling really stressed about the whole situation. She was excited to start training but she didn’t think about this… She was the vampire of the pair, she was the faster one, the stronger one and Bora will have to rely on her. 

“I… I’ll try my best, Bora” the tiny vampire replied, feeling really insecure. Yoohyeon had Minji, who was the strongest among them. And Yubin had Siyeon, who was an expert in fighting and really used to carry around people even in difficult situations. But Gahyeon had no experience at all and Bora’s life will be in her hands.

"Hey, tiny vampire, we will help each other out right? I can keep people off of you with my crossbow and your natural abilities will help me stay safe. Siyeon said she sees real potential in you. It's like all of it comes naturally to you. It just needs to be brought out" Bora smiled.

“She really said that?” Gahyeon asked, jumping on a higher branch to follow Minji. She stabilized herself before jumping to the next one, almost losing balance. 

"She did, she believes in you and I do too" Bora reassured her as Gahyeon gave her an awkward smile.

"Minji... it's really hard to keep balance" Gahyeon said in a whisper.

“I know it is, but it’s just a matter of practice” Minji replied. “You have to start feeling her as a part of your body. You will carry her around a lot and you have to make sure that you know exactly how high you can jump while carrying her, how far, how fast… everything. And the only way you can do that, is by practicing a lot” 

"Okay, let's practice then" Gahyeon said as they continued jumping from tree to tree and chatting for about half an hour and she had to say it was going a bit easier already. Minji noticed the progress and thought it was time for the next step.

"Bora? Did you bring your crossbow?"

“Of course” Bora replied, patting her back. “What do you need it for?”

"I want you to take it out and hit some targets while being carried by Gahyeon" Minji smiled. If the two managed to pull that off they would be an excellent team.

“Alright” Bora replied, taking her crossbow in her hands and adjusting herself in Gahyeon’s arms. “So, where are the targets?”

"I'll go put some targets down in a minute. I want you to shoot a bit and see if it's comfortable for both you and Gahyeon"

“I’ve trained a lot with moving targets… but now that I think about it, I never was the moving one. I mean, I tend to be pretty still. A crossbow is not a gun, it’s really easy to shoot moving. But we can try” Bora explained with a smile.

"Load your bolt and just shoot somewhere, see if the crossbow isn't in the way for you or Gahyeon" Minji instructed.

Bora did as Minji asked and she tried different angles to see which one was better. When she finally found the right position, she tried to shoot and load another bolt, to see if there were any problems.

"It feels fine to me, Minji" Bora said with a smile, looking at Gahyeon. "Is it fine for you too?"

“Yes, it feels fine for me too” Gahyeon smiled. “She is not in the way”

"Great, I'll go set up some bottles down there then" Minji smiled, jumping down and running inside.

"I'm sure we can do well, kid" Bora said, smiling at Gahyeon while Minji was fixing the targets. "We will show them how cool team tiny is, alright?" 

"Yeah we will" Gahyeon said with a little smile. "Team tiny is the strongest!"

"You can bet it is!" Bora smiled, pointing at the targets. "Try to jump from branch to branch, in a straight line" she added. She knew Gahyeon was smiling and trying to be strong, but she felt really insecure about this, so Bora had to take down the targets and show her that they could do great together.

"Targets are all set girls" Minji yelled before jumping back in one of the trees. "I'm looking forward to see team Tiny at work" she chuckled.

"I'll go then" Gahyeon whispered, preparing to jump as Bora was loading the crossbow. Gahyeon jumped on a branch and as soon as she jumped to the next one, Bora shot the bolt, missing the target by an inch. It wasn't easy at all and she had to practice, but the shot wasn't bad to be the first one.

"Okay, no worries, next one kid" the small hunter whispered, looking at Gahyeon.

Gahyeon felt really bad, thinking it was her fault that Bora missed because missed the second one as well.

"Bora this doesn-" she wanted to whisper when the hunter suddenly cheered.

"Right in the middle. That's what they call bullseye!"

"W-what? Did you hit that?" Gahyeon cheered, turning around and seeing a bottle on the ground, with a bolt in it. She was so happy that she lost track of where she was, jumping from the branch, but there was nothing in front of them. When she noticed they were on a free fall, she instinctively held Bora closer to her, placing a hand behind her head and pushing her in the crook of her neck, to make sure that the landing couldn't hurt her.

She fell on the ground holding Bora in her arms, feeling a pain in her back.

"Fuck... I'm sorry. I was excited that you hit it... I didn't look in front of me" she apologized.

Bora had her eyes closed and was holding tightly her arms wrapped around Gahyeon's shoulder. 

"I- It's okay. I'm okay!" She reassured her "Are you okay?" the small hunter asked, opening her eyes and looking at Gahyeon.

"I am... I'm just gonna have a sore back for a couple of hours" the pink haired vampire chuckled.

Minji walked to them, looking at Gahyeon

"Useless to say that you have to look at where you are going… mostly if you are jumping in the air" the older vampire scolded her "But I'm impressed, Gahyeon. Your instinct is really really strong even though you are a turned vampire. You didn't hesitate one single second before protecting Bora in the right way"

"I... You're right... I didn't think about that... it just happened" Gahyeon said, actually surprised by that fact.

"You've done that before" Bora intervened, looking at Gahyeon. "Yubin… jumping down the stairs?" the small hunter hinted, not knowing if Minji knew about that.

"What is this about Yubin jumping down stairs?" Minji asked with a chuckle.

"Well… uhm… let's say she was frustrated because of Elkie not letting her confess to me, so she got drunk and when we went back home she decided to jump down the stairs" Gahyeon explained. "I just… I didn't think about it and I jumped right after her, holding her tightly and making sure that I was protecting her head, back and neck and that she was on top of me when we landed" she explained.

"I think you got the proof that your sister said you were a natural. That protective and vampiric instinct is running through your veins, Gahyeon. You're going to become a great vampire, kid" Minji said, ruffling her hair.

Gahyeon smiled, feeling relieved after hearing Minji's words. She was a natural…She just had to train and she would become a great vampire. 

"Thank you, Minji" she whispered with a smile. "And I'm sorry for the fall Bora, I'll be more careful" 

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm okay! Shall we get back to practising?" The hunter smiled.

Gahyeon nodded, jumping back to a branch and starting to jump around, while Bora aimed at the bottles Minji had placed in the back garden. She managed to take down almost all the targets, not at the first try, but they were clearly getting better with practice.

"Good job, girls" Minji cheered, beckoning them to come back down. "Now that we trained mobility, balance and Bora's accuracy... how about we have a little fight?"

"A fight?" Gahyeon asked, excited. "Like the one you had with Siyeon and Yubin?"

"No don't worry, just a little initiation fight" Minji smiled. "You vs me"

"You mean 'you' as 'me and Bora' or just me?" Gahyeon asked, panicking a little.

"If Bora wants to join in a fist fight, the two of you. Otherwise only you, Gahyeon" Minji chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be kind"

"I want Bora to fight with me then. Me and her against you" Gahyeon replied with a smile, turning towards the hunter.

"Tiny vampire, you know I'm not that good in hand to hand combat, right?" Bora chuckled, staring at Gahyeon.

"I know but...I want to see how you move, how you think, how we can fight together and how I can protect you if something happens and we need to fight like this" Gahyeon replied, locking eyes with her.

"You raise a fair point" Bora smiled, patting Gahyeon's shoulder. "Let's fight"

"Alright!" Gahyeon replied, nodding her head and looking at Minji. "We are ready!"

"Good, I am as well. I won't explain anything. I first want to see how you fight on instinct. So you can come at me" Minji smiled.

"Okay… how do we do this Bora?" Gahyeon asked, confused. "We go and attack together?"

"Sounds good for me, kid" Bora smiled. "I'll attack from the left and you run at her from the right?"

"Okay! Let's try" Gahyeon nodded, focusing on Minji and as soon as Bora gave her a signal, they both ran towards Minji.

The oldest vampire smiled, liking their approach but easily blocking Bora's attack, grabbing her and lightly pushing her to the side before stopping Gahyeon's fist with her hand.

"Nice try, ladies, but you're gonna have to try a little harder" Minji commended them.

Bora quickly went back to attack Minji again, trying some punches and some kicks, but the vampire easily blocked all of them, deciding to hit Bora in a not hurtful way, but making sure that she flew back for some meters, wanting to see how Gahyeon would react.

"Bora!" The little vampire raised her voice, running to her side and helping her up. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Gahyeon asked when Minji lightly hit her from behind.

"Never turn your back to your opponent, Gahyeon" the oldest vampire told her.

"But I-... I had to check on her" Gahyeon tried to justify herself when Minji nodded.

"You had to and you did good in running to her, but your eyes have to be fixed on your opponent. Always" she scolded her.

"Yes, Minji... I'm sorry" the pink haired girl nodded as Minji reached out her hand to help her up. 

"Let's try again" she smiled at the vampire.

"What do you mea-" Gahyeon was trying to say when suddenly Minji grabbed Bora by the collar, throwing her to the other side of the arena. The younger vampire ran, making sure to catch Bora before she hit the floor, quickly turning towards Minji letting out a low growl.

"Don't just throw her around you are going to-" Gahyeon wanted to yell when Minji proudly smiled at her.

"Good job, you kept your focus on me this time"

"Yeah but you-… I got scared!" Gahyeon protested. "You just threw her around!" 

"It's fine, tiny vampire! You got me!" Bora smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Help her up and try attacking again, with a little different approach this time" the black haired woman said with a calm voice.

"Come here" Bora whispered to Gahyeon, pulling her closer to whisper in her ear. "Let's try something different. I go in and you try to approach from a different direction after a while. I can make her move towards the trees"

"Sounds good, let's try that" the pink haired vampire said with a smile, nodding at her. The hunter smiled back before running at Minji.

Bora tried her best to hit the older vampire, pushing her towards the trees where Gahyeon had already jumped on a branch, ready to jump down and land right behind Minji.

"You know... if Singnie and Yubin didn't use this exact same technique with the trees I would fall for it again" Minji chuckled, going behind Bora so she wouldn't be pushed toward the trees.

Bora gritted her teeth, deciding to just keep attacking Minji, hoping that Gahyeon would figure something out. There were no trees above them so she couldn’t use them to arrive to Minji.

She saw how the pink haired vampire pointed at the house before jumping on the roof. Bora tried not to show Minji but the older vampire smirked.

"She's on the roof of the house isn't she?" Minji teased. "Your eye movements are not subtle at all, Bora"

“I looked at her for an instant” Bora justified herself, receiving a light kick on her stomach.

“An instant is more than enough to let someone know your intentions” Minji scolded her as the hunter suddenly moved her eyes looking over the older vampire’s left shoulder. Minji instinctively turned around to block an eventual attack, when she suddenly saw something pink moving on her right side. 

"Thanks for telling me" Bora smiled. "With that I know it can also mislead you" she added before Minji received a hit on her right side from Gahyeon.

Minji raised her eyes, looking at Bora with a proud smile. 

“You really are a fast learner” she complimented her “I didn’t expect you to use that right after I explained it to you. Good job, both of you”

"Most people call Yubin the brain of the hunter's team. I may be small, but my brain is pretty big as well" Bora chuckled as Gahyeon gave her a high five.

“I can see that” Minji nodded. “And I’ve never doubted that. You and Yubin are similar in this but at the same time so different. You are smart but instinctive, she’s smart but rational. And that’s another reason why I paired you two respectively with Gahyeon and Siyeon. Because they’re the same”

"You really do know what you're doing, Minji. At first I thought you paired them to force them to get along... but then I realized that wasn't the only reason. You saw that they were the same. Rational, like you said. While Gahyeon with me" the small hunter said, really amazed by Minji.

“Let’s say I’ve studied your personalities a lot… and Yoohyeon helped me by telling everything about you and Yubin. Yooh told me that usually you and her are the ones who go out in advance, to collect information and Yubin is the one who tends to study a strategy, to have everything planned. And as you noticed with Siyeon, she’s exactly the same. She takes notes, makes strategies. You and Gahyeon are more instinctive, you react to what happens when it does” Minji explained, locking eyes with Bora.

"I can see you know what you are doing" Bora smiled, patting Minji's shoulder.

"Was that it already?" Gahyeon suddenly interrupted, dusting her new outfit off.

“I think I saw what I needed to see” Minji replied with a smile. “We will keep doing individual training for you Gahyeon, because you have to fully be able to use your powers. And Bora will join us after them so you can practice together and get to know each other more”

"Okay! Thank you for today Minji! I think I learnt a lot" the little vampire smiled.

"Well... you two are going on a 30 minute run now to train your stamina so thank me after that" the leader smirked.

“What?” Bora gasped. “30 minutes? I hate running!” she added with a pout. 

“Come on! We can do it!” Gahyeon cheered, way too excited about this whole training.

"Sure, but carry me when I'm tired" Bora sighed, following Gahyeon out of the arena.

“I will” Gahyeon replied with a smile “if she doesn’t look at us” she whispered faintly, making sure that Minji couldn’t hear.

"What are you two waiting around for? Start running" Minji yelled with a smile.

“Alright, alright” Bora scoffed, starting to run beside Gahyeon. “Okay kid, human speed please, I don’t want to die today”

"Yes of course" the pink haired girl laughed as she started running with Bora to complete their first training.

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment! Much love ♥

Question of the chapter: What do you think of Minji's, Gahyeon's and Yoohyeon's new hair colors? OMG WOW


	66. Chapter 66

Sorry for late update, I (Nyle) have been studying for an exam tomorrow

The next morning Minji woke up at a decent hour and Siyeon was nowhere to be found. These last days had been a rollercoaster for literally everyone in the group and the older vampire noticed that Yoohyeon looked a bit down. She wanted to do something to cheer her up, something that normal couples would do. She laid back in bed and took her phone from the side table 

To: Pup

Good morning, Pup! Did you sleep well? 

To: Babe

Good morning, babe! I did sleep well! Thank you for asking. How about you?

To: Pup

I slept well! So… can you get ready in 15 minutes? I want to take you out for breakfast!

To: Babe

Take me out for breakfast? Babe, sorry but... you're a vampire... xD

To: Pup

This morning I will be a normal human with a really severe allergy to… something. So I will unfortunately have to bring my own breakfast from home!

To: Babe

I love the suggestion but... you can't just go out and drink blood in front of people, Minji.

To: Pup

Just accept my invitation and let me take care of the rest! I will figure out something. It’s not like people will check what’s in my bottle. Come on, say yes!

To: Babe

Fine, fine, I'll be ready in 15 minutes! Love you, babe! <3

To: Pup

I love you too, Pup. See you in 15 <3

Minji smiled as she put down her phone, going downstairs and rubbing her eyes.

"Singnie? Are you home?" She asked.

“I’m downstairs” the younger vampire replied “You were rolling around way too much this morning. So I’m on the couch”

"I was not rolling around!" Minji whined going towards the couch and kissing the top of Siyeon's had. "Good morning, my wolf"

“Good morning, Minji” the younger vampire replied with a smile. “Should we have breakfast?”

"I'm actually going out for breakfast with Yoohyeon in a bit" Minji smiled “sorry wolfie. If you want you can drive with me to the hunters' house and eat there? Blood, not Bora"

Siyeon scoffed, shaking her head. 

“I won’t even comment on that! But yes, I’ll come with you. There are a couple of things I have to clarify with both Bora and Yubin” Siyeon replied, standing up from the couch.

"Can I know what you are talking about?" Minji asked, ruffling Siyeon's hair and heading towards the front door.

“Didn’t Yooh tell you yesterday?” Siyeon replied, putting her jacket on. “Yubin’s ex girlfriend decided to show up after 7 years and she’s staying at the hunters’ place”

"What? No, she didn't tell me anything about that and we even called yesterday. Why did she show up again? And I guess you're worried right?" Minji replied.

“Well I think you should talk to Yooh about that. We are in the middle of a mission and there is a human who knows nothing about us in their house” Siyeon replied, sounding a little bit mad. “And of course I’m worried… Yubin’s heart was literally going crazy when she saw her. They apparently had to separate when Bora went back to the facility to take Yubin home. They kept in touch for a lot of time, videocalling and stuff and she promised to come find Yubin” Siyeon explained. “I can’t even feel mad with her… she’s fucking adorable” she scoffed, remembering how polite and nice Chaesol was.

"Is this a Siyeon debating on how to feel towards her new friend Yubin?" Minji teased. "It sounds like quite the mess in all honesty but... I'm surprised you like the girl. You usually don't warm up to people that easily"

“Okay, maybe I eavesdropped a conversation between her and Yubin” Siyeon admitted, scratching the back of her head. “She said she won’t interfere with Yubin and Gahyeon's relationship and she was nice enough to reassure Yubin that she wasn’t mad at her because she didn’t kept her promise” Siyeon explained “The thing is… that she’s still in love with Yubin and I don’t know how to feel about that”

"So you want to make sure Yubin isn't still in love with this girl right? And you want Bora to be there... just because?" Minji asked with a chuckle.

“Because when she told me their story, she straight up skipped all the Chaesol things. So imagine my face when I walked to the door with Yubin and a girl with a bouquet of roses showed up. Mostly because Yubin literally ran in her arms and I had no idea of what was happening. I felt a little bit… betrayed? I don’t know. We are getting along now… so that was unexpected” Siyeon explained.

"I understand Singnie, yet another change huh?" Minji smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Just don't get angry at her and it will be alright"

“I have no reason to get angry at her. She dealt with things the way she was supposed to and I can imagine how hard that was for her” Siyeon reassured Minji. “But you should have seen Gahyeon’s face… she was so scared, Minji”

"I'm sure those two will clear things up between themselves as well. That's not for you to worry about" Minji smiled. "Come on, get your cute butt in the car"

“Alright” Siyeon sighed, opening the door and stepping in the car, closing it right after. “Wait a second… are you planning to have a stomach ache for days just to take Yooh out for breakfast?”

"I will take my own food" Minji chuckled "I ate enough of her cupcakes before we were a couple"

“You are honestly a hero” Siyeon chuckled as Minji started the engine. When they arrived at the hunters’ place Siyeon stepped out of the car and turned back towards Minji. “Does she know we are here or should I tell her?”

"Yoohyeon should be ready by now but knowing her... I think you should tell her again" Minji smiled.

“Alright! I’ll send her to you. Have fun” Siyeon smiled, waving at her. She was about to knock on the front door when it suddenly flew open, revealing a Yoohyeon who was waving at someone behind her, not looking at where she was going. She violently bumped into Siyeon and fell back on her butt.

"Ouch! My poor butt... again..." Yoohyeon pouted standing up and rubbing her backside. "Hey, Siyeon" she awkwardly smiled.

“I honestly don’t know how you are still alive. You are way too clumsy to be a hunter” the vampire chucked, pulling Yoohyeon into a hug. 

"I don't know either! Those two bugs in there probably help a lot" Yoohyeon chuckled before running to Minji's car. "Have fun, Siyeon! Not too much fun though!"

Siyeon waved back at her with a smile and Yoohyeon entered Minji’s car.

“Hi babe” she said with a smile, leaning towards the girl to give her a kiss.

"Hello there, Pup" Minji responded, giving her lips a long kiss. "I missed you"

“I missed you too, babe! I’m so glad you asked me to go out for breakfast today. I really needed to take a break from everything that is not you” Yoohyeon replied with a smile.

"I know a place nearby we can go to and I packed my own blood coffee so... You ready to go?" Minji asked and Yoohyeon nodded.

"I don't want to kill the mood but... we will be in a public place, Minji" the silver haired girl pointed out.

“And what about it?” Minji asked, sounding confused as she started driving.

"Meaning to avoid a scene... that we can't kiss or anything"

“I will kiss you wherever I want to” Minji replied, quickly turning towards Yoohyeon. “Of course I won’t pin you to the wall or anything but… If I want to peck your lips, why shouldn’t I?” the vampire asked.

"Don't you remember the aquarium? I don't want a scene again and yeah, please don't pin me to the wall" Yoohyeon chuckled.

“I promise you I won’t make a scene” Minji replied, noticing Yoohyeon’s expression. “Look… we don’t have to kiss in public if you don’t feel like it” she reassured. “People will probably make comments and stuff so… even if I don’t react, we can’t avoid a scene”

"As long as you promise me you won't punch or yell at someone... I'm fine with it then" the younger girl replied, deciding to ignore society.

“I’ll try to ignore the comments… if they’re not about you” Minji said, mumbling the last part.

"Good, thank you babe. I just want to have a peaceful breakfast with my girlfriend"

“We will have an amazing morning and peaceful breakfast, I promise you” Minji reassured her. 

"You're the best vampire girlfriend I had, and the only one" Yoohyeon chuckled, leaning back in her seat.

"And I hope it stays like that" Minji chuckled as she parked in front of a nice and cozy cafe. "We're here! I've never actually been in here but… I sometimes stop to look at it from outside because it looks really cozy and I thought that if I was a human I would love to have breakfast in it" she admitted.

"You know that you're actually really cute right?" Yoohyeon asked, pecking Minji's lips before getting out of the car.

"Am I?" Minji chuckled, getting out of the car as well and walking to Yoohyeon, linking arm with her. "Let's go and see how it is from the inside!" She said opening the door for the hunter.

"Thank you, gentlewoman" Yoohyeon said with a little bow, heading towards the bar with Minji.

They walked inside and decided to sit down at a cute little table that was right next to the window. It had some nice flowers on it and the hunter fell in love with it. Soon after they sat down a waiter came to them holding a card.

"Would you like to have breakfast here or is it just for a coffee?" He politely asked.

"She will have a full breakfast" Minji replied with a huge smile. "On the other hand, I have my own sad bottle of fake milk, since I'm allergic to basically everything" she chuckled, looking at the waiter with a charming smile.

"Normally we aren't allowed to have people at a table unless they order but... I guess because your friend will order that I can let it slide. Bringing your own consumption however is strictly forbidden" the waiter informed the vampire.

"I understand" Minji replied with a smile, locking eyes with the waiter. "There is really… no exception for this rule?" she asked, almost whispering. "You know… it's early in the morning and I'm really really thirsty" she added, making sure to never break eye contact with him.

"I uhm... I guess that... I guess that I could permit it just this once" The waiter said with a little smile, sounding really nervous.

"Would you?" Minji asked, putting a hand on her chest, acting surprised. "I don't really know how to thank you. Such a nice man you are" she whispered, still keeping the eye contact.

"You are... welcome, miss. It's an h-honor to have you here... And as t-thanks... maybe you can c-come here more often?" The waiter nervously said.

“Oh I sure will. With such a gentleman like you working in here, you will see us around more often” she smiled, giving him a little wink.

“T-thank you ma’am... C-can I say that you look absolutely... stunning today?”

“Thank you” Minji smiled. “Now… would you be so kind to take her order? We were really looking forward to our breakfast” she whispered, still smiling at him.

“Yeah please take my order” Yoohyeon butted in, glaring at the young man. “I want a coffee and your best soup and stew” 

The waiter just straight up ignored Yoohyeon’s voice and kept staring at Minji.

“Would you be so nice to bring us a coffee and your best soup and stew” the vampire asked with a smile.

“Of course miss, right away, miss, give us a few minutes” the man smiled, bowing to her and basically running behind the bar.

“Great, so now I can have my ‘fake milk’ without problems” Minji chuckled, looking at Yoohyeon who was glaring at her. “What?”

“You know well enough ‘What’!” Her girlfriend just said, still glaring at her.

“I know, I charmed him but… I just wanted to have a nice normal breakfast with you” Minji explained.

“A nice normal breakfast doesn’t involve charming the waiter I think” Yoohyeon replied with a roll of the eyes “You are crazy” she added with a little chuckle.

“He wouldn’t let me eat” Minji whispered with a pout, reaching for Yoohyeon’s hand on the table. “Are you jealous?” she asked with a little smirk.

“Of course I am, only a little bit! He kept complimenting you and ignored me!” the hunter pouted.

“Because I was the one charming him” Minji chuckled. “But now we can have our normal breakfast!” 

“Until that guy comes back again and starts hitting on you! Your charming power makes life way too easy! We could go to a zoo and they would allow you to take a lion home if you asked!” the silver haired girl protested.

“Yeah, they would let me take home a lion” Minji replied, nodding her head. “But, there is a little catch, there is always a catch” she explained.

“What’s the catch? You never told me about a catch” Yoohyeon asked, sounding interested.

“Charming people requires energy… like a lot of it” Minji explained. “And of course it depends on the situation. Now… convincing the waiter to let me drink my stuff, requires not that much energy. Taking away a lion from a zoo though… it wouldn’t be that easy” she chuckled.

“What kind of energy are we talking about? Energy as in ‘I’m tired now, I need to sleep’?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Uhm… something like that” Minji replied, placing her bottle of blood coffee on the table. 

“Something like that? I’m interested, Minji, please tell me” the girl pouted.

“It’s the right energy you are talking about, but it’s not that simple to explain” Minji replied, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. “The more difficult the charming is, the more energy is taken away from you. Let’s say that a difficult one could make a vampire pass out right after it”

“That’s really interesting! Don’t ever charm someone that hard” Yoohyeon laughed, squeezing Minji’s hand.

“I won’t. Actually, apart from these little things… I don’t have any more reasons to charm people” Minji smiled, caressing the hunter’s hand with her thumb.

“Well... you did... Before me” Yoohyeon whispered, showing a little smile to let her know it was okay.

“I did” Minji admitted, locking eyes with Yoohyeon “But now… I don’t have one single reason to do it again. I have all that I want and need” she whispered.

“You are really cute, I really want to kiss you ri-” Yoohyeon wanted to say when the waiter placed the soup and stew in front of Minji.

“Here you go, miss, would you like me to do anything else for you?” the guy asked with a big smile.

“No, thank you, I think we have everything we need” Minji smiled, moving the plates in front of Yoohyeon and smiling at the waiter.

“Are you sure, miss, I only need to bring you the coffee and that’s it?”

“Yes, thank you. The coffee is all I miss right now” Minji replied with a smile, squeezing Yoohyeon’s hand.

“I’ll be right back, ma’am” the guy smiled, bowing again and returning to the bar as Yoohyeon glared at him.

“Stop glaring at that poor guy! It’s not even his fault” Minji chuckled, looking at the hunter.

“Then make him stop! I don’t want to see him looking at you like that! You are mine” Yoohyeon pouted starting to eat her soup.

Minji was about to reply when the waiter came back, placing the cup of coffee in front of Minji, who moved it towards Yoohyeon again. 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything else I can do for you ma’am?” the guy asked with a hopeful smile, when Minji cut him off, standing up from the chair and leaning towards Yoohyeon.

“Wait Pup, you have… a little bit of soup here” she said, cleaning the corner of her mouth with her thumb and pecking her lips.

"I... I'll l-leave you to it... Enjoy your breakfast ma'am" the waiter cleared his throat sounding a little sad as he went back to work.

“Do you feel better now?” Minji chuckled, looking at the hunter.

"I do... you kissed me in front of him though... poor guy" Yoohyeon responded.

“Hey… he’s not in love, Pup!” Minji reassured her. “And once the charm is gone… he won’t even feel a little bit disappointed” 

"Did you know the power of charming is not only available to vampires though?" Yoohyeon smirked, wanting to take revenge on Minji when she saw another male waiter in the cafe.

“What? Hey! Don’t you dare” Minji threatened, pointing her finger at Yoohyeon. “I had a good reason to charm him. You don’t!”

"I do! My girlfriend was teasing someone else" Yoohyeon smirked, shyly putting her hand in the air, trying to get the man to come over. "Excuse me?" She asked in a cute voice.

“Yoohyeon!” Minji whisper-yelled, trying to take down the hunter’s hand, but the waiter already saw her and walked to the table with a smile.

"I don't really like this coffee, sir... would you be so kind to give me a new one?" Yoohyeon pouted, looking straight in his eyes.

“Of course, ma’am” the waiter replied, picking up the cup “Can I ask you what was wrong with it?”

"It doesn't taste too nice... I want something... 'stronger' and 'sweeter'" the silver haired girl said in a sultry voice.

“S- Sure ma’am. I’ll see w-what I can do” he stuttered, smiling at Yoohyeon and walking away with her cup of coffee.

"Thank you!" Yoohyeon called after him before happily returning to her soup with a smirk.

“Am I not ‘strong’ and ‘sweet’ enough for you?” Minji asked, glaring at the hunter.

"What do you mean, babe? I was talking about the coffee of course" the hunter replied with an innocent smile.

“Of course you were” Minji whispered, taking a sip of her blood coffee, pretending to be offended.

"You know what's funny? You get exhausted by charming because it's your power, I don't" the younger girl teased, finishing her soup and storting her meat stew.

“There is a reason why my charming requires energy” Minji replied, looking straight into Yoohyeon’s eyes. “I’ll show you” she challenged.

"Oh really? Go ahead, babe, can't wait to see you try" Yoohyeon chuckled, enjoying how worked up Minji was getting over this.

The waiter came back with Yoohyeon’s new cup of coffee, but before he could even place the cup on the table, he snapped his head towards Minji. 

“Is that coffee for me?” she asked, locking eyes with him and giving him a smirk.

"I... yes ma'am, I made this coffee especially for you" the waiter replied with a little shy smile.

“It’s so kind of you” Minji replied with a smile, signaling him to put the coffee on the table and he did as she asked.

"It's only my job to serve you, ma'am. I'll take care of anything you need"

“Thank you. Now you can go” Minji whispered and as soon as she did, the man walked away, without another word.

"That's it? You managed to steal my cup of coffee, congratulations" Yoohyeon laughed.

“I didn’t steal your coffee” Minji whispered, moving the cup towards Yoohyeon. “I made sure he didn’t look at you anymore”

"Even though it's really cute... I expected something more impressive" the younger girl smiled, putting a piece of meat in her mouth.

“You want to see something impressive?” Minji challenged, making Yoohyeon raise her head “Look at me” she whispered.

"Sure! I'm still learning about vampires so, please show me" she replied with a soft smile.

Minji looked at her straight in the eyes, not saying a single word, but making sure that Yoohyeon understood what was happening. She silently charmed her, just making her feel attraction towards Minji. Nothing exaggerated, but enough to be sure that Yoohyeon would notice the difference.

"What are you doing?" Yoohyeon whispered, not able to look away from her eyes or lips.

“I’m showing you… what I can do” Minji whispered, increasing her charming power.

"But I'm already attracted to you... this is... how can this... wow" Yoohyeon said, lovingly staring at her girlfriend.

“Would you stand up and make a twirl for me?” Minji whispered, looking in Yoohyeon’s eyes.

"Of course I won't, we are in a pu-" Yoohyeon wanted to say when her body stood up all on it's own and twirled around once.

“Good girl” Minji whispered, looking away and releasing Yoohyeon from her power.

The hunter quickly sat down again, hoping no one saw that.

"You're evil! And don't praise me in a public place so shamelessly!" She whisper-yelled.

“I’m not evil. You wanted me to show you what I can do… and I did” Minji replied, sounding out of breath and obviously Yoohyeon noticed.

"I didn't mean on me to embarrass me! And you deserve to be out of breath now" she protested.

“This is… the first time it happens” Minji whispered, trying to catch her breath. 

"Good! Let it be a lesson to not control your mate to make her look like an idiot!"

“They were right. It’s… a lot different to charm the person you love” Minji whispered, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. “Because we are not supposed to do it”

"What do you mean? Who told you that?" Yoohyeon questioned.

“At the village… it was illegal to charm their mate” Minji explained. “It requires a huge amount of energy because it’s something we are not allowed to do” she said, finally able to breathe properly. “I just didn’t think… it would require that much energy just to make you twirl around”

"Well rulebreaker, you better not pass out on me because you still need to pay" the younger girl laughed.

“I won’t pass out” Minji replied with a smile, squeezing Yoohyeon’s hand. “If you don’t try to charm other waiters!”

"I won't, I already showed you that I'm able to charm as well!" Yoohyeon reassured. "Now I can focus on my girlfriend"

“I already knew you were able to charm! You charmed me” Minji whispered, moving her chair to the side, shifting towards her girlfriend. “Do you ever think about that? You charmed one of the most powerful vampires out there”

"Guess I'm pretty good then huh?" The hunter teased, beckoning a waiter over for the receipt.

“Yeah, you are pretty good” Minji replied with a smile as soon as the waiter left to go take their receipt.

"Thanks for taking me out for breakfast. I really needed this, Minji"

“I needed this too. Just… some normal time, with my normal girlfriend… in my totally not-normal vampire’s life” she whispered, kissing Yoohyeon’s cheek.

"You're the best, Minji" the hunter smiled. "But I guess the two of us should go scout that mountain pretty soon, right?"

“We definitely need to” Minji replied, nodding her head. “The others are making huge progress with the training and things start to work. Bora and Gahyeon did one training together but I’m sure they will ‘click’ really easily. And Yubin and Siyeon finally put aside their problems and I have to say they’re pretty close now”

"I noticed that and I'm happy for them! Also Siyeon's decision to go blonde... wow" Yoohyeon commented.

“Yeah, don’t make me think about that!” Minji replied “She looks stunning”

"2 days ago... I was pretty sure someone was murdering someone in Bora's room... in her bed to be specific" Yoohyeon chuckled as they paid and left the cafe.

“That’ loud huh?” Minji laughed. “Well… it must be Bora. Siyeon is kind of loud… but not that loud” she chuckled.

"I think I heard both of them actually... but you have to realize, my room is freaking downstairs" Yoohyeon laughed out loud.

“Oh wow” Minji laughed. “Well… I’m happy they worked it out!” she chuckled, opening the door of her car for Yoohyeon.

"I'm glad too but I think we will have to invest in making Bora's room sound-proof" Yoohyeon said, smiling at Minji before entering the car.

“Yeah we will probably have to” Minji laughed, entering the car as well. “I bet you and Yubin weren’t able to sleep”

"Nope! We weren't" Yoohyeon said, stopping Minji's hand which was about to turn on the engine. "Talking about sound-proof... is your car sound-proof?"

“W- What?” Minji asked, widening her eyes. “N-No, why?”

"Hmm... Maybe... No, you wouldn't like it... nevermind" Yoohyeon said with a little smirk.

“What wouldn’t I like? Why wouldn’t I like it?” Minji asked, fully turning towards the hunter. “If you are in it, I’ll like it. No matter what it is”

"I was thinking... we have some time and some space on the backseat..." Yoohyeon said, locking eyes with Minji.

“I… L- Let me j-just… drive somewhere else!” Minji quickly said, starting the engine to find a more ‘private’ street.

"Oh? You are into it?" The hunter chuckled, caressing Minji's arm.

The vampire quickly turned in an empty street, where there was nothing but factories and parked there. She turned towards Yoohyeon, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

“I told you I’m into everything that involves you” she whispered.

"Is it really that easy to have sex with you? That's not too exciting" Yoohyeon chuckled.

Minji totally ignored the comment and kept kissing Yoohyeon when she suddenly realized something.

“Pup… This idea of yours might be the result of me charming you earlier” she whispered. “Are you okay with it?”

"If you charming me makes me decide to do these kinds of things... please, charm me more" the hunter laughed "but rest assured... I'm just horny" she added with a whisper.

Minji smirked, quickly moving to the backseat, signaling Yoohyeon to follow her. As soon as the hunter did the same, Minji pulled her into another heated kiss.

"I love you... Minji but... just make me... feel good already" Yoohyeon said between the kisses with a smirk.

Minji chuckled, knowing that all this rush Yoohyeon was feeling was indeed because of Minji charming her. But since the vampire was sure the hunter really wanted this, she had no reason to hold back. She pushed Yoohyeon down on the seat, hovering over her. The charming only increased what was already there, because they always felt the need to be with each other, in every way possible.

Siyeon walked into the hunters' house after waving goodbye to Minji and Yoohyeon. She closed the door and she looked around, not seeing Bora and Yubin. She walked into the kitchen and saw the blue haired girl and Chaesol having breakfast together, happily chatting with each other. Siyeon couldn't help but notice the huge smile on both girls' faces. 

"Hey" she said, walking towards the table. "Minji picked up Yooh and she gave me a ride" 

"Hey, Siyeon" Yubin said, sounding a little nervous. "Should I make you a coffee?" 

"Don't worry Yuyu, I'll make her one" Chaesol kindly interrupted.

"No no, Chae" Yubin replied, quickly standing up and placing her hands on Chaesol's shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "You are the guest! I'll prepare the coffee for her and another one for us" she reassured.

"Okay, thank you, Yuyu" Chaesol smiled before turning to Siyeon. "Good morning, you look as beautiful as yesterday"

Siyeon sat down at the table, looking at Chaesol. A part of her wanted to be her usual self with the girl, making sure that she understood her place… but she was so damn adorable and polite. 

"Thank you" she decided to reply, looking at the girl.

"Can I ask you something? I wanted to know how old you are" the girl said with a polite small. "You don't have to answer of course"

"I'm 25" Siyeon replied, still looking at her even though the girl didn't look intimidated at all. "What about you?"

"I am 23, I didn't expect us to be that close together. You look way more mature"

"You look way more mature than you are as well. I guess experiences we have in life show up huh?" Siyeon replied, looking at Chaesol.

"Yeah, you must be right" Chaesol said in her usual soft voice. "I didn't expect Bora to... be with someone like you though"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Siyeon asked, glaring at the girl.

"I expected Bora to end up with a cute, little cuddle woman, you are... not any of those" the girl chuckled.

"Oh believe me, she can be cute and cuddly" Yubin said with a smile, turning towards them.

"Still, you look quite... intense" Chaesol pointed out with a smile.

"I am intense" Siyeon replied, glaring at Yubin. "Chaesol… I really want to ask you something"

"Yes? What is it, miss Siyeon?" The younger girl asked politely.

"What are your intentions?" Siyeon asked, looking straight into the girl's eyes. "With Yubin I mean"

"Siyeon…" the blue haired girl whispered, placing a cup of blood coffee in front of her and two regular cups of coffee in front of them.

"I don't know anymore, miss. I'm happy Yubin is happy... but I can't deny that I still feel something for her"

"But you won't interfere in any way in her relationship with my sister?" Siyeon pushed.

"I promise you I won't force anything. If she wants to be with Gahyeon then I accept that" Chaesol replied.

"That's enough, Siyeon" Yubin suddenly said, fearing that the vampire would be her usual self and be somehow rude to Chaesol. 

"It's okay Yuyu. Gahyeon is her sister, so I can understand why she's asking me questions. I am a stranger who is threatening her sister's relationship" Chaesol replied, squeezing Yubin's hand and giving her a smile.

"I'll trust you, for now. But if you come between them. You're dealing with me" the blonde woman made clear.

"As I said… I won't come between them. If Yubin is happy with Gahyeon... that's all I need. Your sister seems like a really nice girl and she's been really kind to me, even in this awkward situation. I have no interest in hurting her and I prefer to see Yubin happy with someone else, than unhappy with me" she replied, smiling to Siyeon, trying not to break down.

"Fine, anyway, Blue Hair, where is your sister?" The vampire asked.

"I think she's upstairs" Yubin replied, sounding angry at Siyeon. "It's your girlfriend, not mine"

"It's also your sister and you live with her" Siyeon replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I… I have to go" Chaesol interrupted, standing up, noticing that there was tension because of her. "Thank you for the coffee, Yuyu. I don't think I'll be home for lunch… Handong said we can eat somewhere"

"You're going out with Handong? What are you doing, Chae?" Yubin asked, noticing that since yesterday night she couldn't shut up about her.

"She offered to show me around, since I'm new here and I have to find a place to open my shop. Actually… she mentioned a place she visited with Siyeon" Chaesol explained, turning towards the blonde girl. 

"You mean the building next to her bar? What are you going there for?" Siyeon asked curiously. "You also interested in tattoos?"

"Tattoos?" Chaesol asked, tilting her head. "No no, I want to open a flower shop. But I met Handong yesterday night and she explained to me that the place is big and we could actually open both the shop and parlor there" the girl said, smiling at Siyeon. "And I wouldn't mind that… Handong said so many nice things about you"

"We could, I was only planning on using the second floor anyway. We could easily make the first floor a flower shop if that's what makes you happy. We'll discuss business when we both have time though" the vampire said.

"Yeah, right! I'll go then!" Chaesol replied with a smile, instinctively bending down to kiss Yubin's cheek. "See you later, Yuyu. Goodbye Siyeon" she said, daring to call her by her name while walking towards the door.

"See you next time, kid" Siyeon responded, taking a sip from her blood coffee and looking at Yubin.

"It wasn't your place" Yubin whispered, looking at the vampire in front of her.

"She's my sister, I need to know, Blue Hair"

"I'm dating your sister, not you. It wasn't your place to ask her those questions" Yubin replied, glaring at her. "And honestly… I thought you trusted me now"

"I trust you, but I thought you trusted me too. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Siyeon calmly asked.

"Because I thought I would never see her again. It was painful… it was painful to think about her, to talk about her" Yubin replied, looking down at her cup.

"I can see that it's painful but... is that because... you still love her?" Siyeon abruptly asked.

"I… somehow I do but not… not like that" Yubin whispered. "She was there with me when I had no one else. She picked me up when I just wanted to sink deep. Bora left me, Yoohyeon left me and Bora's parents died. I had no one. But she helped me, she gave me a reason and we… we fell in love. I need her, I care about her and I trust her like I trust only a few people in this world"

"And do you love my sister?" The blonde vampire asked, asking the big question in this situation.

Yubin looked down at her cup, knowing that she never talked about this with Gahyeon. She nodded her head weakly, looking back up at Siyeon.

"I… I do" she whispered faintly.

"That's all I needed to know, kiddo. You should probably tell her that as well" Siyeon smiled.

"And what about you?" Yubin asked.

"What about me?" Siyeon asked, looking in Yubin's eyes.

"Do you love, Bora?" The blue haired girl dared to ask.

Siyeon scoffed, of course Yubin would return the question. It was only fair to be honest. 

"In all honest-" Siyeon started replying when Bora walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Bin… uh, Siyeon! Good morning" she squealed, running to the vampire and pecking her lips.

"Good morning my little queen" Siyeon smirked pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her again.

"Siyeon" Yubin whispered, sounding a little bit panicked. "Just… quick answer… yes or no?" She asked, knowing that Bora won't have any idea of what they were talking about.

"Yes" Siyeon simply answered, giving a little smile to Yubin when Bora grabbed her face and made her look at her.

"Yes, what, wolf?"

"Yes she was right about wanting to do my hair wavy" Siyeon chuckled and Yubin smiled widely, looking at the couple in front of her.

"I really like your hair... but you already know that" Bora smirked, combing Siyeon's blonde locks.

"Yeah, I remember you do" Siyeon smiled, caressing Bora's cheek. The small hunter happily walked towards the counter, making herself a coffee.

"Where is Chaesol? I thought she was having breakfast with you Bin. Oh God! Siyeon! What did you do? Did you scare her off??" The hunter asked, turning towards the girls.

"I didn't! I swear! She went to see Dongie. She was showing her around the city" Siyeon defended herself.

"Oh… okay" Bora replied, baffled. "I thought you would lash out at her for… you know"

"I didn't. I trust Yubin more so... I kept it civil" the blonde smiled.

"I'm proud of both of you" Bora replied, looking at the girls. "You both handled this in the best way possible"

"Making a scene would only cause another mess and probably mess me and Blue Hair up again. I think I had enough messes these last few days" Siyeon sighed. "And I'm pretty sure it's the same for Yubin".

Both hunters looked at Siyeon with a dumbfounded expression, Siyeon called Yubin her nickname in a sentence and her real name in the other.

"Siyeon… will you start calling me 'Yubin'?" The blue haired girl dared to ask.

"I... I messed up! Do you know how hard it is to keep avoiding to say your real name?" The vampire responded, hitting her own head with a little chuckle.

"Just use it… please?" Yubin asked, with a little smile. "You are calling me with the nickname you gave me the first time you met me and you hated me. So it feels like you are trying to keep some distance"

"Fine, I'll call you 'Yubin', but only because I don't want you to think I'm keeping distance" she gave in.

The blue haired girl smiled, nodding her head.

"Finally!" Yubin chuckled, standing up and walking to Siyeon to give her a tight hug.

"Get in here, Bora" Siyeon smiled, pulling both girls in a warm embrace.

"Am I dreaming?" Bora chuckled, not believing what was happening. 

"Why would you be dreaming?" Siyeon asked, kissing Yubin's head and kissing Bora's lips after.

"I am definitely dreaming!" Bora gasped. "You two not only get along, but you give kisses to each other? You hug each other? And you took a shower together!" 

"I have to say... showering with Siyeon wasn't bad! I actually enjoyed it" Yubin chuckled. "And uhm... not a bad sight either.

"You are not bad yourself, Yubin" Siyeon chuckled when Bora hit both of them behind the head.

"Hey! Stop flirting with each other! You are both taken!" The small hunter pouted.

"I'm sorry, queen, I was just being honest, how can I make it alright?" Siyeon chuckled and Bora seemed to think about something before locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"You owe me shower sex"

"I will gladly accept that punishment" Siyeon smirked while Yubin tried to put her cup in the sink, covering her ears with a hand and an arm.

"Is that really how your relationship works? Teasing and punishing with sex?" She whined.

"Said the one who tried her best to hit me three times during our first training because Gahyeon promised something if you did!" Siyeon teased, laughing.

"That's sexy! You two are just pure sex!" Yubin protested, sitting back down at the table.

"Yeah I guess we are" Bora chuckled, sitting on Siyeon's lap. "And I honestly don't mind"

"Don't get any crazy ideas, sis! And I honestly don't know who corrupted who in your relationship" Yubin laughed.

"Neither of us… or both" Siyeon chuckled. "Let's say we found each other" 

"Yeah okay, you know what, we will leave the subject there, anything you two wanted to tell me?" The youngest girl sighed.

"Uhm… I said everything I had to tell you already" Siyeon replied, and Bora shook her head as well.

"Great, you too can do whatever you want, I'm going to go wake up Gahyeon in my room" Yubin chuckled.

"Wait, I thought she was sleeping at home!! Did she sleep here?" Siyeon asked, dumbfounded.

"You didn't even check if your sister was home this morning? Would you have just left her alone like that?" The blue haired girl teased.

"She's 51, not 5!" Siyeon protested "so I didn't check. But… I didn't check only because I thought she was still sleeping. I know she tends to sleep late when she doesn't have to go to college"

"I'm sorry but... not to offend Gahyeon or anything but... her age really doesn't reflect her actions, Siyeon... she's a baby" Yubin chuckled.

"Yeah she is. But she knows what she wants. And I bet she was the one who insisted to sleep here" Siyeon sighed "Since it was the first night with Chaesol here"

"You're not wrong there. And don't worry we just slept. I insisted on that" the blue haired girl smiled. "See you for lunch, lovebirds"

"See you for lunch" Both girls replied, waving at her as the blue haired girl walked upstairs. She knew she had to talk with Gahyeon as soon as the girl woke up because they didn't have the time or the strength to talk yesterday.

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment. Much love ♥  
No question today, sorry


	67. Chapter 67

Chaesol walked out of the hunters’ house and she texted Handong to let her know that she was on her way. They decided to meet in front of the Chinese girl’s bar because it was one of the few places Chaesol knew. When she arrived she noticed Handong standing in front of the door of the bar, busy looking at her phone. 

“Hey there” Chaesol greeted her with a sweet smile, waving her hand.

Handong looked up, smiling once she saw the girl approaching her.

"Hey! There you are, you're quite slow" the Chinese chuckled. Waiting for a human took so long if you are used to be surrounded by vampires.

“I have to admit I’m not the fastest walker around” Chaesol chuckled “But it’s just because I get distracted a lot! I mean, I come from the countryside… and Seoul is huge. There are so many things to see!”

"You're not wrong there! I had the same problem when I moved here from China" Handong replied. "Anyway, how's that little head of yours feeling?"

“Ugh… Let’s say Yubin’s coffee helped a lot” Chaesol chuckled. “I woke up with a headache. I’m not really used to drink” she admitted as the two of them started to walk.

"I can see you aren't, you only had 3 beers and you have a hangover" The bartender teased.

“I didn’t say I have a hangover… I just had a little bit of headache. A tiny bit.” the black haired girl replied with a chuckle. “Are you telling me that you woke up feeling as fresh as a rose this morning?”

"Of course I did! I'm used to drink! And just to be clear... a tiny tiny headache, or a tiny huge headache"

“Honestly? It was really bad” Chaesol admitted with a laugh. “But hey, I’ll get used to drink if I keep visiting you at the bar!”

"Those are going to be a lot of drunk nights and a lot of hangovers if you decide to learn from me, Chaesol" Handong smirked. "3 beers is literally nothing"

“I can deal with a lot of hangovers and a lot of headaches! It’s still less painful than seeing the person you love, loving someone else, isn’t it?” Chaesol asked, with a little smile.

"It is" the Chinese replied, knowing what she was talking about. "But with time... you'll process it and be happy for her"

“I am already happy for her, I really am” Chaesol replied with a smile “It’s just painful for me. But you are right… I’ll feel better with time. If her girlfriend’s sister doesn’t kill me first though!” she chuckled.

"Siyeon? Of course she won't. She looks and acts intense but... once you know her she's a clingy baby! Don't tell her I said that though" she replied.

“Yuyu said the same thing. But I’ll be honest… I’m not one who gets easily intimidated but she kinda had me scared this morning” Chaesol chuckled. “She just sat down in front of me and asked me what my intentions were with Yubin and if I was still in love with her”

"Yeah, that wolf is pretty straight to the point. You'll get used to it!" Handong smiled. "Oh and did you tell her? About the shop?"

“I did! She said that she would be okay with it. She could take the second floor and leave me the first. But she said we will talk about that when we have the time. She kind of… wanted me to leave I guess” Chaesol replied, scratching her head.

"Hey, don't be scared of her. It's just really hard for Siyeon to warm up to new people"

“Yeah, I get it. It’s the same for me” the black haired girl explained “I’m not really intense or intimidating, but I don’t get attached easily to people. Unless I click with them from the start”

"Ah so that's why you're here again? We click huh?" The Chinese teased.

“Who said I’m getting attached to you?” Chaesol teased back “I just needed someone to show me around!”

"Yeah sure, did you have an idea of what you wanted to see exactly?" The bartender asked, having no idea what she could show her.

“Uhm… let’s just walk around so I can memorize the streets so I won’t be a bother to the others when I have to go somewhere” Chaesol replied, looking around. “And uh! Is there a mall or something in the neighborhood? I… I need to buy a bunch of clothes” she admitted.

"Uhm there is one a few streets from here" Handong replied "If I'm right we have to turn around and then go right at the crossroads"

“Great! Do you mind keeping me company for the shopping? I mean… if you don’t want to, we can just walk around and I’ll go to the mall another time!” she reassured with a smile.

"No it's a great idea! I could use some new clothes anyway, most of my old ones are... old" the Chinese chuckled.

“You tell me” Chaesol scoffed, pointing at her shirt. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this shirt was older than me” she chuckled. “And I feel like… changing my style a little! I want to be more.. free? If that makes sense”

"Free as in... don't care what you're wearing? Or like... more baggy clothes? Or... revealing? There are a lot of ways you can interpret that" Handong smiled, taking her phone out to make sure she was going the right way.

“I guess I will have to find out! I’ve never really been allowed to… choose what to wear. And when I finally was… I kind of stuck with the ‘style’ I already had. But it doesn’t feel like mine, you know? I’m probably not even making sense!” she chuckled.

"You are! You just want to break out of the bubble you've been living in clotheswise? Something like that?"

“Break out of the bubble I’ve been living in” Chaesol mumbled, turning towards Handong. A girl she met a day ago was able to resume her whole life with a single simple sentence. “That’s… exactly what I meant” she whispered.

"Great let's do that because we arrived! They have a lot of clothes in here, believe me" The Chinese laughed, dragging her inside.

Chaesol followed Handong inside and her eyes widened looking at how many shops there were. She had never seen anything like that.

“Oh my god, this is huge. I don’t even know where to start!” she said, looking around amazed.

"Honestly I don't know either... That's why I only come here if I have a full day off. But maybe we can start there? That's a clothing store" Handong laughed, pointing at a cute little shop.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Chaesol cheered, walking inside the shop and starting to look at some clothes. She looked around for a couple of minutes and she turned towards Handong with a pout. “I need help”

"What do you need help with?" Handong asked "Are you looking for something specific?"

“That’s the problem! I don’t know what I’m looking for” Chaesol replied, locking eyes with the Chinese girl and suddenly widening her eyes. “I have an idea!”

"You do? Tell me!" The bartender said.

“You pick out a complete outfit for me and I pick out a complete outfit for you!” Chaesol explained “We don’t know each other yet but… Just… let’s base the choice on how we see each other! About what you think I should wear with this body and this personality! And I will do the same for you”

"That's a great idea, Chaesol! But... I'm picking two outfits because otherwise I won't be able to choose" 

“You can call me Chae, if you want, it’s shorter” the girl replied with a smile. “And sure, I’ll pick out two outfit for you as well then”

"Sure! I'll call you Chae, that's indeed easier. You can call me Dong Dong, Dongie, Dong, or anything else you can come up with" the Chinese chuckled.

“Uhm… Let’s try with Dong, I like it!” Chaesol replied with a sweet smile. “Okay so… let’s go choose the outfits and I’ll see you here in… 15 minutes? Is that enough?”

"More than enough! I already spotted something" the bartender cheered.

“Wow, you do have a clear idea about me already!” Chaesol chuckled, checking out Handong for a little bit too much time.

"And I'm pretty sure you've looked at my body enough already" the Chinese replied with a little smirk.

“Well I have to find something that fits you, right?” Chaesol justified herself. “I can’t do that without knowing what you look like! Come on, do your best, Dong! I’ll see you in 15”

"See you in 15!" Handong replied, running to the other end of the shop.

Both girls walked around the shop for 15 minutes, picking out outfits that they thought could fit the other girl. 

“I’m done!” Handong cheered, looking at Chaesol who was still picking up one last thing.

“Alright! I’m done as well” she cheered as they walked to the changing rooms.

"You can show me first!" Handong said "It was your idea!"

“Okay, try this one!” Chaesol replied, putting some clothes in Handong’s arms and pushing her into the changing room.

Handong looked at them and raised her eyebrows.

"You really think these would fit me?"

“I’m sure of it. Just try them, you will look beautiful!” Chaesol cheered with a sweet smile.

"If you say so" the bartender smiled before going into the changing room and coming out a few minutes later.

The Chinese girl was wearing a cold shoulders black top with long sleeves and a pair of white shorts. Chaesol looked at her with a proud smile on her face.

“I was right, you do look beautiful!” she cheered.

Handong turned towards a mirror and smiled, straightening the top a little bit.

"You're right! This actually doesn't look half bad!" The girl cheered before handing some clothes to Chaesol. "Your turn!"

Chaesol nodded, quickly entering the changing room. She put on the clothes Handong chose for her and walked back to the chinese girl with a smile. 

“How do I look?” she asked, curiously.

"You look beautiful but... you need this to top it off!" Handong said, putting a straw hat with some flowers on her head. The hat fit perfectly with the short white floral dress she was wearing. There were all kinds of red, yellow, blue and pink flowers on the white dress that really made it seem like a flower paradise.

Chaesol turned towards the mirror and smiled at her reflection. 

“This is beautiful, Dong!” she cheered, making a twirl on the spot “And it’s actually… me” she whispered, looking at how the dress was able to represent her.

"I'm so happy you like it! You told me a lot about flowers yesterday so... when I saw this dress and that straw hat... I just had to pick it for you!" The Chinese smiled.

“It’s gorgeous!” Chaesol replied with a smile. “Now it’s your turn again!” she cheered, giving Handong the next thing to try. The Chinese girl changed in the new outfit and walked out of the changing room, leaving Chaesol speechless.

"Is it that bad? I can go and change back if you want I'll ju-" Handong panicked when she noticed Chaesol shaking her head.

“Are you kidding?” Chaesol whispered, taking Handong by the shoulders and turning her towards the mirror. “You look… gorgeous” she added, looking at the Chinese girl in the mirror. She was wearing a night blue dress that was short on the front, but longer and semitransparent on the back.

“I... I-” Handong tried to say, feeling too shy so she just pushed the clothes she picked out into Chaesol’s hands, pushing the girl into a changing room. “G-go change!”

"No no no, wait!" Chaesol protested, popping her head out of the changing room's curtain. "I want to know what you think about that dress!"

“It’s... beautiful... so beautiful that... I don’t even know when I could wear it” the Chinese admitted with a whisper.

"You are kidding right?" Chaesol replied, starting to change herself. "You can wear it for a nice dinner. I mean… find me one person on earth who wouldn't have a dinner with you wearing that" she chuckled.

“I don’t think it’s going to stay just dinner if I wear this with them, Chae” Handong replied with a shy chuckle. “D-do the clothes fit?” she asked to change subject.

"They do!" Chaesol replied, walking out of the changing room and locking eyes with Handong. "What do you think?"

“I know it’s quite simple but... I really like it!” Handong cheered. She had picked out a pink, v-neck shirt with short sleeves and some cute accents, together with some cozy black shorts.

"It is simple, but I like it" Chaesol smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. "I love both the outfits you chose for me!"

“And I love both outfits you picked out for me! Shall we go pay then?” the bartender smiled “Well... after changing back of course”

"You are buying the dress?" Chaesol asked with a smile. "I thought you wouldn't"

“Of course I’m buying the dress! Sadly enough I can’t buy someone to go to a nice dinner with me in it though. Well I mean... I could technically buy someone but... let’s not do that”

"Yeah, let's not" Chaesol chuckled, looking at the Chinese girl. "I'll take you to a nice dinner" she added in a calm tone.

“You know that you are really bold right? We basically met at a bar yesterday and here you are asking me out for dinner” Handong chuckled, putting everything in a bag and heading to the counter to pay.

"Look… I'm not bold at all but… you are buying a dress that I chose for you and you just said that you won't probably be able to wear it. And honestly? The world deserves to see you in that dress" Chaesol replied with a smile. "So… if you don't think it's weird to go out for dinner with a new friend… I'll take you out for dinner!"

“You are way too kind and polite. Seoul needs more people like you” Handong smiled, patting Chaesol’s shoulder. “I’ll let you take me out for dinner someday then”

"Great! Let's go pay" Chaesol smiled, sneakily looking at the price tags of the clothes she was about to buy, letting out a little and silent sigh after seeing the price of the floral dress.

“What’s with the sad face? If you are not happy with the clothes you can tell me, I’m not a stylist or anything, I just picked some stuff out” Handong reassured her.

"N- No no, I love them!" Chaesol reassured her with a smile, shaking her head. "It's just… I might have to leave out the shorts" she whispered. The dress was pretty expensive, but she really loved it and she didn't want to let it go.

“You don’t like the shorts? I can go find you another pair? Wait, just give me a minute” the bartender cheered, wanting to walk off again.

"Dong" Chaesol whispered, stopping the girl by taking her hand because she was already about to walk away. "It's not that I don't like them… I love them. It's just… I don't think I can afford to buy both outfits right now… And I really really like the floral dress… so I'll take that one" she admitted, looking down.

“Oh... Well, no worries! I’ll buy the dress for you and you buy the other one! Problem solved” Handong smiled, cursing herself for having forgotten that. The girl literally told her yesterday she had a few money problems.

"No, no way" Chaesol replied, shaking her head. "Let's just… I'll buy the dress and I will come back to buy the other outfit another time!" she reassured her, not wanting the girl to waste money for her. 

“Chaesol just accept the gift, I’m not letting you leave here without the other outfit. See it as... payment for keeping me company yesterday”

"But… why should you buy an expensive dress for me?" Chaesol asked, locking eyes with the girl. "I really don't want you to spend money for me"

“If you really don’t want it I don’t but... If you’re going to dinner with me someday, I want to see you in that dress for me” the Chinese chuckled, patting her shoulder. “So you’re accepting the gift and we are finding another shop”

"Fine" Chaesol sighed, giving Handong a little smile. "I'll accept the gift… but only because you want me to wear it at our dinner!" she added with a chuckle. "Thank you, Dong… it means a lot"

The Chinese girl smiled as the two girls went to pay at the counter before leaving the shop and finding another one to look at.

"Oh my god! Can we go in there?" Chaesol clapped her hands, pointing at a hat shop.

"Of course" Handong chuckled, following the other girl into the shop. "Do you like hats?" She asked curiously.

"From time to time, yes. I like trying them on a lot though" the girl giggled. "Let's go!"

"What do you mean try them o-" Handong tried to say, when she was startled by Chaesol who put a hat on her head and started laughing. 

"Oh god, look at you!" She laughed, pointing at the mirror "You look way too funny!"

"I don't look funny! This hat does, what even is this? Who would wear something like this?" Handong defended herself pointing at the abomination on her head.

Chaesol couldn't stop laughing because the Chinese girl's expression combined with the hat on her head were way too funny. 

"I'll tell you what!" Handong protested, playfully slamming a horrible hat on Chaesol's head "You look even funnier with this on" she laughed, putting her hands on her stomach.

"Why?" Chaesol whined "I was supposed to tease you and you needed to pout! Not attack me!"

Handong just kept laughing, pointing at Chaesol in the mirror.

"You look like an Easter egg" she laughed, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

The girl took some kind of monster hat and put it on Handong's head.

"Oh my god, look! Your true colors are showing! You're a monster" she laughed with a little smirk.

"I'm a cute monster though!" Handong pouted, laughing shortly after looking at the both of them in the mirror, until she noticed a shop assistant looking at them with an annoyed expression. "Chae, did you want to buy one of these hats? I really think we shouldn't keep joking any longer" she whispered with a little chuckle.

Chaesol looked behind her and she noticed the shop assistant. She quickly put back her hat and Handong's one and dragged the Chinese girl out of the shop, laughing. 

"Okay, she hated us but… did you have fun?" She chuckled.

"I did, Chae! I think I like hat shops too" Handong responded. "So... next shop to make unsafe?"

"You choose this time! Show me your favourite shop in the mall" Chaesol smiled, looking at the Chinese girl.

"Hmm... I'm not a kid but... I like looking at plushies... and sometimes buying them" the bartender admitted.

"Show me then!" Chaesol chuckled and the Chinese girl nodded, walking towards her favourite shop. When they arrived Chaesol was in awe, there were so many plushies. Too many.

"This... is insane! How many of these things are in here?" She chuckled, looking at Handong.

"A lot" the bartender chuckled, dragging the other girl to her favourite corner of the shop. "I love these kinds of plushies! They're soft… and fluffy. They're cute to hug!"

"Awww, look at these little ones here, they fit perfectly in your hand. A little kitty!" Chaesol chuckled.

"Oh my god where? I love kittens!" Handong gasped, running to Chaesol. "Cat's are my favourite animals"

"Are they? Well, right here!" The Korean girl smiled, opening her hand to reveal the little cat plushie.

"It's so cute!" Handong cheered, taking the little plushie in her hand. "It really fits my hand! So tiny"

"You should buy it then if you like it!"

Handong looked at the plushie and she really wanted to buy it. It was so tiny and fluffy. But she was scared that she would look childish in Chaesol's eyes.

"Nah, I'm not a kid anymore" she said with a smile, putting the plushie back on the table. "Let's leave" 

"You can leave, I'm quickly going to ask the cashier if they have a certain kind of plushie for me" Chaesol smiled.

"I can come with you if yo-" Handong was saying, but Chaesol shook her head and reassured her that she would be out in a minute. The Chinese girl nodded and walked out of the store, waiting for her on a bench.

A few moments later Chaesol returned with a little pout.

"They didn't have what I wanted, can you believe that? So many plushies and not the one I want..." 

"Oh…That's sad" Handong commented, pouting as well. "Maybe we can look for it in another shop someday!"

"Yeah, I would like that! For now we really should get back to exploring the city" Chaesol pointed out, nodding her head to the giant clock in the mall.

"Wait, we've been here for that long?" Handong asked, surprised. 

"I didn't realize either! And I would like to stay more but… I could really use a tour of the area" she chuckled.

"You're right, come on follow me, I'll show you where Minji lives and I'll show you some good restaurants and stuff" the Chinese smiled, taking Chaesol's hand and dragging her outside.

As the two girls walked around, Chaesol looked at the other girl, realizing that she basically knew nothing about her yet. 

"So… tell me a little about yourself" Chaesol asked with a smile, surprising the Chinese girl. "I know that you can hold your alcohol, you like plushies, you are shy and not really confident. What else do I need to know?"

"I'm not that interesting really" Handong simply replied with a chuckle.

"I should be the one to judge that" Chaesol chuckled. "You own a bar… that's pretty interesting! Come on, tell me a little bit about yourself" she asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm Handong, I'm 23 years old and I'm Chinese! That about does it, I think..."

"Do you know why I chose a cold shoulders top with long sleeves for your outfit?" Chaesol suddenly asked, surprising Handong.

"Umm... no? Not really? Was there a reason behind it then?" She asked.

"Of course. We said we should choose outfits that somehow represent the personality of the other person right? You chose the floral white dress for me. This might sound stupid since I just met you but… I think that shirt represents you because those holes on the shoulders… that's how much you show about yourself to people. You say there is really nothing more to know about you, but I think there is way more than you want to show" Chaesol replied with a smile. 

"I already told you you were good at reading people because you're right. There is more but... I don't want you to pity me, just like you didn't want me to pity you"

Chaesol looked at Handong and she could really understand where the girl was coming from. Pity was something she hated. People showed her pity for her whole life. 

"I had a family… a mother and a father. Well, I still do, I guess. They are alive, somewhere" Chaesol started, out of the blue. "They never wanted me and when I was 8 years old, they had enough of me. They said I was 'a difficult kid to raise', so they left me in front of a facility and they just left… never heard of them again. I stayed there my whole life… but when I was 18 I didn't have the right to stay there anymore… so I had to leave, knowing nothing about the world, without money and without a home. Someone in the facility decided that I could help in there… I've worked there for a while, trying to save some money to survive out of there" she whispered, locking eyes with Handong. 

"Seems like we are both survivors then huh? My life also was a struggle. Especially as a Chinese kid in Korea" Handong sighed.

"I knew you had a difficult past" Chaesol replied, looking in Handong's eyes "I can recognize other survivors. I think what we've been through… it shows in our actions, in our way to bond with people and in everything we do really"

"It really does... I guess I could tell you how I got where I am" The Chinese sighed. "I was a young teen, age of 10 I suppose? We just moved here to Korea. With me, I mean my dad and I. My mom died some time before that. And one day, he just disappeared" she started "I hated him, because he left me behind without anything. I couldn't keep going to school because I needed money. I got kicked out of the house because I couldn't pay the rent. I ended up on the streets and when you desperately need money... you end in dark places..."

Chaesol nodded, understanding exactly what the girl meant.

"I don't blame you… you had to survive somehow" she whispered "Can I ask you what you had to do? How did you survive?"

"Of course I can because I know you won't judge me, just like Minji, Siyeon and Gahyeon didn't" Handong smiled.

"I started stealing. I had to get the necessary stuff somewhere and although I'm not proud of it... I was pretty good. I was that good that one day a man approached me. He gave me an opportunity that I couldn't refuse. Once again, when you're desperate you'd do anything" Handong explained. "That's how I ended up in a street gang as a runner. Bringing messages to other clans, delivering goods that you don't even want to know about. That was my job and believe me... I've seen some dark shit"

"That's how you got yourself on your feet" Chaesol replied, nodding her head. "I know you are not proud of what you had to do but… you really are a survivor, Dong. You did what you had to do to survive, to save money and now you are living a dignified life" 

"I didn't exactly escape thanks to the money I earned from that job. Hell, I would've still been stuck there" the Chinese replied with a sigh.

"And how did you escape from there? But mostly… did they let you go away just like that? I mean… I know something about these things and I know that… a good runner is difficult to find" Chaesol explained.

"I... One day I got a message... Apparently my father had died, bullet between his eyes. I inherited some money and this bar in Seoul. Of course I wasn't old enough so I forged some documents to make myself legal but... I still needed to get out of the gang" the Chinese explained, sounding scared to go on.

"Hey, it's okay" Chaesol reassured her "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it. I completely understand"

"It's fine" the bartender smiled, taking a deep breath "I asked the leader if I could go but... the answer was a gun pressed to my forehead and a lot of yelling. I knew I couldn't just walk out so... I faked that I got attacked during a delivery and stole what I had to deliver... I used that to... poison a guard that needed to keep an eye on me... that's how I escaped"

"Handong…" Chaesol whispered, sounding worried. She had spent some time in the streets and she learnt enough about gangs. Mostly how to stay away from them. If there was something she knew, it was that gangs don't simply let go of something like that. "Was this gang in Seoul? Did you… ever hear from them again?"

"It wasn't, it was on the whole other side of Korea so... I never heard of them again"

"T- That's good" Chaesol nodded, trying not to sound worried even though she was sure that Handong knew what she was thinking.

"I forged my documents. They can't track me, even if they wanted too" Handong reassured her.

Chaesol took a sigh of relief, smiling at the Chinese girl.

"You are really brave, Dong. You didn't want me to pity you… and I really don't. Actually, your story made me admire you… I wish I had your strength, growing up. Sometimes I just… I really wanted to let go"

"I'm glad you admire me but... there really is nothing to admire. And... what do you mean? Let go?"

"You know that feeling when… you try your best, you do everything you are supposed to do, but things don't work out? Life just gets messier and you don't understand where you went wrong? When you have to give your 100% to do something as simple as eat something? Sometimes I just asked myself 'why do I still try? What's the point?' " Chaesol explained, looking down, trying to push away the memories.

"I know what you mean... I've been there too. Those are dark days of your past" Handong whispered.

"But now… now I understand why I didn't give up, why I kept trying. I mean… Things are going well for both of us. We are both back on our feet, right?" Chaesol smiled, not wanting Handong to feel down because of that topic.

"We are and we have some great people around us" the Chinese said with a warm smile. "Come on, let us go get lunch somewhere"

"Gladly! I'm starving" Chaesol smiled "Do you know a nice place where we can have lunch?"

"I do! There is this little cute place right around the corner. I'm sure you will like it!"

"Okay!" Chaesol smiled, suddenly stopping to walk. "But before we enter, I want to give you something… because I know myself and I'm pretty sure that if I wait 5 more minutes I will just forget and walk home with it in my purse" she chuckled.

"Oh? Really? You really didn't have to prepare something for me. Your company is enough" the Chinese smiled.

"It's nothing!" Chaesol reassured, taking a little box with a little bow on it. "They even made me this cute wrapping" she chuckled, handing it to the Chinese girl. "This is a little gift for you. It's really nothing big, I just wanted to thank you for the company, the dress and for showing me around… and for volunteering as my friend in general, it really means a lot for me"

"Aww thank you so much, Chae" Handong smiled, looking at the box and gasping "No... you didn't" she whispered, unwrapping and opening the box to find the little kitty plushie from earlier in it. "You are adorable, Chaesol" she added before hugging the girl.

"I noticed the way you looked at it, but for some reason you decided not to buy it so… I thought I could gift it to you" Chaesol explained, hugging Handong back. "I'm glad you like it!"

"I didn't buy it because I thought I would look too childish in front of you... but I'm really happy you got it for me!"

"Hey, you worry way too much. You thought I would pity you, you thought that I would find you childish" Chaesol chuckled "Just… be yourself! What kind of friendship is it if you have to act differently because you are worried that I could judge you?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"You're right, Chae. I'm sorry. Now come on, let's go have a nice lunch, friend" Handong smiled, linking arms with the girl.

Chaesol nodded with a smile and followed the girl to that cute little place she mentioned earlier. She was so glad she had found a friend like Handong because they clicked somehow. They had a similar past and Chaesol felt like she could be herself with the Chinese girl, without worrying too much. After all... they were both survivors.

Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, much love ♥

Question of the chapter: Who is/are your favorite character(s) right now? And why?


	68. Chapter 68

Sorry for the extremely late update!

Once Chaesol left the house that morning, Yunin decided to give Bora and Siyeon some space and she walked upstairs to wake up Gahyeon. She laid back on the bed and gently shook her girlfriend's shoulder. The vampire whined a little, turning on the other side. 

"Gahyeon… We need to talk" Yubin whispered, caressing her arm "since you didn't want to, last night"

"Just... five more minutes, Honey. I'm comfy in your bed" the pink haired girl whined, squinting her eyes shut even more because of the irritating light.

Yubin sighed, laying her back on the headboard of her bed and looking at the pink haired girl. Yesterday night she tried to talk with her, but Gahyeon refused to talk. She just kissed her, stopping the blue haired girl from talking and if Yubin didn't put a stop on that, she was sure that they would end up having sex again. And since Gahyeon wasn't exactly relaxed yesterday, that would have been a problem.

"Gahyeon, we all know that your 5 minutes aren't 5 minutes. Come on, get that big butt of yours to wake up" Yubin sighed again, tapping her shoulder.

"Can we have breakfast in bed?" Gahyeon whined, hugging the pillow closer and Yubin decided she had enough.

"I already had breakfast with Chae" the blue haired girl replied, calmly.

"Can you bring me breakfast then? I don't want to get up yet. I want to dislike her but... I really can't" the vampire said with a yawn.

Yubin sighed again, standing up from the bed and walking out of the door without another word. She knew Gahyeon was doing all of this just to delay the talk, just like she did last night… but it was ridiculous, they will have to talk at some point. She stomped downstairs, just to make sure that Gahyeon understood that she was going to prepare her breakfast, but she wasn't happy about it.

She walked into the kitchen, totally forgotten she left Bora and Siyeon in there alone.

"Oh god, my poor eyes!" Yubin yelled, closing the door again at the sight of Bora hovering over Siyeon on the table.

"Yubin, learn to knock!" Siyeon protested from the kitchen.

"I can't believe it!! I left literally 3 minutes ago, how did that escalate so quickly?" Yubin yelled banging on the door with her hand. "And wait… was my sister topping you?" She whisper-yelled.

"You know I get weak when I see her wolf gaze, it's her own fault" Bora answered. "And yup, I am!"

"You two aren't even planning on stopping? Can you not go do that in an appropriate place? We eat there!" The blue haired hunter whined.

"We will, next time!" Bora replied, not really bothered by Yubin being out there. 

"Look, I really need to take a coffee or something! I am trying to talk with Gahyeon about all this mess, but your sister is being unreasonable, Siyeon!" Yubin protested, banging her hand on the door again.

"She always... fuck... is" Siyeon responded. "Sorry, Yubin but... your sister is not stopping... just come in and take the coffee... I'm sure Bora can... be reasonable" 

"I have too much respect for you to see you being topped by my sister" Yubin yelled, walking back upstairs and entering her room. "No coffee because our sisters are having sex on the kitchen table" 

"I heard, but I need my coffee anyway or I… won't be able to talk" Gahyeon yawned, turning to the other side again. Yubin sighed and walked downstairs again, banging once again on the door.

"She wants her coffee" she whined, not knowing what to do anymore.

“Siyeon already told you to just come in and get your coffee Bin. She’s a bit busy now so she can’t tell you again but if you are bothered that much just close your eyes and get in” Bora responded.

“I hate my life” Yubin protested, opening the door with a hand and keeping the other one on her eyes. She walked to the left side, placing her free hand on the counter and made little steps to the side, opening her eyes because she was now facing the wall. “The things I do to get Gahyeon a coffee so she would talk to me” the young hunter sighed when Siyeon let out a loud moan.

“Shh, quiet wolf! My sister is in the room” Bora teased, not giving Siyeon a way to keep quiet.

“I swear… I-...” Yubin tried to say, pouring the coffee in a cup as fast as she could, spilling half of it on the counter. “I still can’t believe you are a bottom! So disappointing” she whispered, making sure that Siyeon could hear her.

“She is what I tell her to be, aren’t you my sweet little wolf” Bora smirked at the girl under her, locking eyes with the blonde vampire.

“Please don’t answer that!” Yubin yelled, grabbing a couple of cookies and quickly walking towards the door, noticing a bra hanging from a shelf. “How…” she whispered, when she heard Siyeon try to say something. “Don’t. Just don’t. Keep that LITTLE amount of dignity you have in my eyes!” she yelled, trying to find the door with her foot.

“Say hi to Gahyeon from me, Bin and I think Siyeon also wants to say something, right wolf?” the little hunter asked, making Siyeon moan again.

“Oh my god, you’re the worst sister EVER!” Yubin yelled, finally able to leave the kitchen. She walked upstairs shaking her head and entered her room, slamming the cup of coffee on the bedside table next to Gahyeon. “Here is your damn coffee and your damn cookies!”

“Thank you, Yubin” Gahyeon yawned “Why do you sound so agitated?”

“I’ve tried to talk with you since yesterday evening and you didn’t want to! And now I had to walk in on ‘that’ because you don’t want to talk without breakfast!” Yubin replied, sounding annoyed “I shouldn’t beg you to talk about this, Gahyeon!”

“And you should let me decide myself when I want to talk about this! I think this is a lot harder for me than for you, don’t you think?” The pink haired vampire snapped at her.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that you needed time then? You literally shut me up by kissing me yesterday every single time I tried to say something. And honestly Gahyeon, no. I don’t think this is a lot harder on you” Yubin replied, trying to keep a calm tone.

“I didn’t want to talk yesterday, I wanted to kiss and you didn’t catch up on that! And really? Your ex-girlfriend, if she even is an ex, comes here after years and your heart starts going crazy for a girl that isn’t me!” the vampire said, sounding really angry.

“Alright… let’s calm down” Yubin replied, sitting down on the bed, next to Gahyeon. “My heart was going crazy because I care about her and I thought sh-...” the blue haired girl started saying, when she processed Gahyeon’s words. “What do you mean ‘if she even is an ex’?” she asked, locking eyes with the pink haired girl.

"From what Bora told me, you two never broke up" Gahyeon simply replied. "And from what you showed me yesterday, it doesn't look like it either. You didn't even call me by my pet name"

“Of course I didn’t. It would have hurt her way too much. I just needed to explain everything to her first. And I did!!” Yubin said, raising her voice. “As soon as you and Bora walked away, I told her how things are between us”

"Really that's what you decide to comment on? The pet name part? That wasn't the most important thing I said, Yubin!!"

“What else is there to comment? No! We didn’t break up because her phone broke and we lost each other for 7 years. How was I supposed to break up?” Yubin sighed. “I told her everything yesterday! She knows I’m with you”

"Did you tell her specifically that you and her were over?" The young vampire pushed.

“I literally just told you that I said to her that I’m with you! Even though it wasn’t necessary because she knew already” Yubin explained “What does it matter if I didn’t tell her specifically that we are over? She knows I’m with you and she said she would never come between us if I’m happy with you!”

"You're technically still in a relationship with her then! You are mine and I want you to officially break up with her!" Gahyeon stated.

“What? We already talked about it yesterday! What do you want me to do? Go to her, open the door and just say ‘Hey, we are done by the way. I’m not your girlfriend anymore’? I hope you are joking, Gahyeon” Yubin replied, standing up from the bed.

"Why should I be joking? You have 2 girlfriends again. I want you to break up with her!" The girl simply repeated.

“I never had 2 girlfriends, Gahyeon” the blue haired girl hissed, really starting to lose her cool. “And I already told you I explained the situation to her. She knows you are my girlfriend and she knows I’m not with her anymore. Going to her and tell her that again would just hurt her more since she still feels something for me” Yubin tried to reason “I would do that, if it was necessary. But since she already knows that… I won’t”

"And what about you? Do you still feel something for her? Do you even feel something for me?" Gahyeon raised her voice.

Yubin gritted her teeth, looking at Gahyeon.

“If you still doubt that… I don’t even know what we are doing, Gahyeon” she said, sounding defeated.

"You never told me. You never told me once in our whole relationship. But you did tell her that, on the first day of your relationship" the vampire countered.

“It was the first day of our official relationship but we’ve been together for months!” Yubin countered. “And did you tell me, Gahyeon?”

"Don't turn this around on me! I didn't even know how relationships work until a few weeks ago!"

“Why are we even fighting, Gahyeon?” Yubin sighed, walking closer to the girl and sitting beside her. “I did everything I had to do… I told her I’m with you, I told her I’m happy with you and she understood that”

"I don't want to hear your heart beat like that for her! You didn't even wake me up this morning to have breakfast with you! You didn't even talk to me when she was in the room yesterday"

“Gahyeon, try to understand the way I acted. I thought I would never see her again and then there she is, at my door! I panicked… because I didn’t talk about her with you and Siyeon. Because I didn’t know how she was feeling. I wanted to make things clear before acting normal with you” Yubin explained. “She came all the way here for me… and I don’t want to hurt her in any unnecessary way”

"She's a nice girl, I give you that but... she's totally different from me! She's calm, I'm the opposite. You loved a girl who was literally my opposite, Yubin"

“And what about that? She’s been with me in a really painful time. She fixed me when I was broken and she never left my side. She’s literally the reason why I didn’t get attached to people” Yubin explained “I promised her that I would never fall in love with someone else… so I kept all those girls without feeling anything. But I dropped the list when you came along”

"Then tell me why you didn't tell me about her when I literally found that necklace" the vampire stated.

“Because it hurt. I thought she had left me too” Yubin explained, looking at Gahyeon. “I really cared about her… but she was in the past. I thought I would never see her again, even though I hoped she would keep her promise! That’s why my heart was going crazy Gahyeon and I can’t stop it! I was just happy to see her”

"I'm not happy that you kept that from me. Bora literally had to tell me or I would've never known about her if she didn't show up. And don't tell me it wasn't important for me to know about her when you were clearly still thinking about her every single day" Gahyeon argued.

“I should have told you… but it was painful and I didn’t want to talk about it. I was still thinking about her and honestly? I hoped she would come back for me for a long time, a really long time! Because I kept my promise way too long, not getting attached to anyone… but then you came along and I just… I dropped everything else”

"Do you regret it? Falling for me? Because without me, you could be the great star crossed lovers again" the vampire whispered bitterly.

“If I regretted it, I would have told her different things yesterday” Yubin explained, not believing Gahyeon’s questions. “I’ve been in the kitchen with her for like 20 minutes, explaining everything to her everything!”

"And you didn't think it was necessary to talk with her and me at the same time?"

“What? Why? Just to make her feel even worse?” Yubin asked, raising her voice. “How good would that be huh? ‘Hey Chae, I don’t love you anymore and hey, meet my new girlfriend’. That was what you wanted?” Yubin asked, standing up from the bed again. “It was respectful to talk to her, one on one. She deserves at least that! What’s your problem about me talking alone with her?”

"I meant after that, Yubin! You could've at least taking me to breakfast with you and her this morning but no, you just had to have breakfast with just Chaesol" the vampire sighed.

“I would have called you for breakfast, but you literally avoided her for the rest of the evening and yesterday night you refused to talk about all of this! So I thought that having the both of you at breakfast would be a disaster! Plus, she's new here! I tried to wake you up to tell you that I was going to help her with breakfast but you rolled on the other side as always"

"You know you have to do an effort to wake me up! And I avoided her? I literally talked with her yesterday and let her touch my hair! So don't pin this on me, Yubin"

"Not after that! We had the videocall with Anya and everything was fine but then you just avoided her for the rest of the evening!" Yubin protested. "But I still don't get what's the problem! I didn't tell you and I apologized for that. Can't you just be happy for me? I thought something happened and she left behind… but she's back"

"I didn't avoid her! She didn't even try to talk to me. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, glad you're back and still in love with my girlfriend'?" Gahyeon sighed.

"You should simply trust me, Gahyeon. She's still in love but that shouldn't matter to you" Yubin replied

"She said she had an apartment to live in but you just had to convince her to sleep here"

"Because I know she struggles with money Gahyeon! So if I can help her at least with that, I will!!" Yubin raised her voice again. "What's the problem of her being here?"

"That she lives with you" The vampire yelled "She loves you and you try to keep her close"

"I told you I didn't want her to rent an apartment because she doesn't have enough money for everything! And what's the problem with her living here? You basically live here as well, you are always here and you can come here whenever you want" the hunter explained, raising her voice again.

"You could've just given her money, Yubin!" The pink haired vampire argued.

"What money? I'm not fucking rich!" Yubin countered "And you are acting like a child, Gahyeon"

"Don't you dare swear at me! And me, a child? You really just called me a child?" Gahyeon scoffed.

"I'm saying you are acting like one" Yubin replied. "I told you she's struggling with money, I explained to you that she had a terrible life and all you say is: give her money?" Yubin yelled, not believing her ears.

"That's not all I'm saying! I'm saying you shouldn't keep her this close to you, you have to give her space but what does it matter? This kid doesn't understand anything huh?" 

"You don't trust me, do you?" Yubin asked, looking at Gahyeon. "That's why you don't want her to be in the same house. Otherwise you wouldn't have problems with that"

"What are you on about? Of course I trust you... you know what? Let's stop fighting, just come here and kiss me" Gahyeon sighed.

"No Gahyeon, you're not getting out of this by kissing me" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "Why don't you want her to be here?"

"Because I am scared, Yubin. Scared that she will remind you of... what you had"

"Do you trust our relationship that little?" Yubin asked, looking in Gahyeon's eyes. "I told her yesterday that I'm with you and she said that she won't come between us. And I trust her on that"

"I can't trust someone I don't know, is that so illogical?" The vampire asked, sounding frustrated.

"The problem is that you should trust me, Gahyeon!" Yubin yelled, having enough of it.

"Normally yes, but you trust her because she was your first love, Yubin! Don't you see that you're biased?" Gahyeon yelled back.

"All I see is that she's being a really important person for me, she literally kept me alive. And she kept her promise… so I'm sure she didn't change that much. And I faced the situation as I had to. I cleared things as I had to!" Yubin yelled.

"Okay we disagree then but I'm fine with it I guess... now get down here and kiss me" Gahyeon demanded, she didn't want to do this anymore.

"Do you trust me, Gahyeon?" Yubin asked, looking straight in the vampire's eyes. "Do you trust me to live in the same house as her?"

"I trust you" Gahyeon replied, not breaking eye contact. 

"But you don't trust me to be around her, do you?" Yubin asked, still looking in the girl's eyes.

"I do, Yubin" Gahyeon said with a sweet voice, looking deep in her eyes. "But now you should come sit on my lap and make out with me"

The blue haired girl nodded, walking to Gahyeon and she sat down on the vampire’s lap, facing her.

“But… I’m mad at you” Yubin whispered, not able to break eye contact. “We need to… talk about this thing even… if you don’t want to”

"Shhh honey, I don't want to fight with you anymore. Now... hands under my shirt and make out with me" the pink haired vampire whispered.

Yubin lightly pushed Gahyeon down on the bed, slipping her hands under the vampire’s shirt and locking lips with her.

“But I-...” Yubin whispered, not able to continue the sentence because she just felt the need to kiss Gahyeon.

"Ahh, yes honey, this is way better than fighting" Gahyeon said between the kisses, pulling the hunter closer.

“Gahyeon” Yubin whispered against the vampire’s lips, pulling her closer even though her mind was trying to do the opposite. “I feel… weird” 

"Where? Down there?" Gahyeon whispered, caressing Yubin's belly. "I told you this is better than yelling at me"

“No I-...” Yubin tried to explain, not knowing what she was feeling exactly. “My… mind” she whispered.

"Just be quiet, honey. Let's have some fun. I don't like fights..." Gahyeon explained. "Yubin? One hand on my boob, the other down"

As Yubin was moving her hands exactly like Gahyeon requested, Siyeon barged in the room, half dressed, followed by Bora. 

“Release her, Gahyeon!” she yelled, pointing her finger at the pink haired girl. “Now!”

"I'm sorry, my wolf, but I think my sister is on top of yours" Bora chuckled, not understanding what was going on.

“Gahyeon!” Siyeon yelled, growling right after, startling Bora who was looking at the scene in front of her with a confused expression.

"Sis... I... we were fighting and I wanted it to stop..." Gahyeon apologized, immediately lifting her charming spell off Yubin.

The blue haired girl stopped hovering over Gahyeon’s body and opened her eyes, suddenly realizing what was happening. 

“D- Did you… charm me?” Yubin whispered, widening her eyes.

"Honey... We were fighting and... I wanted us to stop... It was hurting my heart" Gahyeon whispered really faintly.

“You… you used your power on me… to stop a fight” Yubin whispered, looking in Gahyeon’s eyes with a hurt expression. “You fucking charmed me… to make me have sex with you?”

"I... I just wanted you to... to kiss me at first... I'm really sorry, please... Yubin, Sis, I swear, I'm sorry" the girl pleaded.

Yubin couldn’t stop herself from crying, feeling betrayed. How could Gahyeon do something like that to her? Siyeon walked to the blue haired girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer.

“It’s okay” she reassured her, looking at Gahyeon with a disappointed expression. “I’m sure she didn’t wan-” the older vampire was trying to say but Yubin shook her head.

“She asked me to kiss her but I wanted to talk about this… so she just” she raised her voice, turning towards Gahyeon “You just used your power on me! I’m your girlfriend, Gahyeon! Not someone you can charm to convince them to have sex with you! I’m your fucking girlfriend!” she yelled, breaking down.

"Honey, I swear I nev-" Gahyeon tried to say when Siyeon growled at her.

"It's best you keep your mouth shut and fucking rest. I know you feel tired again and you deserve it!" Siyeon scolded her before pulling Yubin closer. "Come, Yubin, let's go have a coffee in the kit-... in the living room with Bora"

"Leave" Yubin whispered between the tears, looking at Gahyeon. "I want you out of my bed, out of my room and out of this fucking house!" she cried, holding onto Siyeon.

"Hey, hey, calm down a little, Bin" Bora tried to calm her by putting a hand on Yubin's shoulder. "Tiny vampire, go to my room and rest there. And just don't say anything, I think that's best" Bora calmly instructed.

Gahyeon slowly stood up from the bed, looking at Yubin and letting the tears stream down her face. 

"I… I'm really sorry" she whispered faintly, walking out of the room and entering Bora's one.

"Come on let's go downstairs and have a coffee in the kit- living room, like Siyeon suggested" Bora smiled, throwing an arm around the hunter's neck, turning to Siyeon. "You can take one of Yubin's shirts for the time being. I don't want us to talk with her looking like that" she whispered, pointing at Siyeon's torn shirt.

Siyeon just nodded and opened Yubin's wardrobe, picking out a normal half sleeve shirt and quickly changing it.

"Let's go downstairs" she said, patting Yubin's back.

Once the two women had put Yubin on the couch Bora sat down next to her and asked Siyeon to go prepare some coffee in the kitchen.

Yubin just stayed silent, looking at her hands, not knowing what to think and what to feel. She slowly shifted closer to Bora, just to feel a little more comfortable, but she still didn't want to say anything. 

"Come here, Bin" Bora whispered, pulling the blue haired girl's head against her chest. "That must've scared you a whole lot, right?"

Yubin nodded her head, tugging on Bora's shirt.

"I don't… understand" she cried faintly. "Why did she do that?"

"Okay, I'm going to say something but let me finish okay?" Bora said and Yubin. "I do kind of understand why she did it. She just wanted to stop fighting with you because, if I'm right, that was your first big fight since confessing and she was probably really scared BUT that doesn't mean that what she did was right. I'm only just saying how I view the matter. You understand that right, sweetie?"

"I do but Bora… couples fight. We will fight a lot in the future if this… if this keeps going. I was trying to talk with her about something important and… I was trying to be mature and honest and I tried to deal with this Chaesol thing in the best way I could" Yubin explained, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "I wanted to talk and she… she just… I couldn't think, Bora! It was horrible. I knew there was something wrong but I just… couldn't stop"

"I'm very proud of you that you are trying to handle things in a mature way, Bin, I really am" the smallest hunter whispered, combing Yubin's blue hair. "But I don't think the tiny vampire is ready for those kinds of talks yet. You have to take into account that she didn't have human interaction until she went to school"

"That doesn't excuse her" Siyeon spoke, walking into the living room with two cups of hot coffee for the hunters. "She's not ready for those kinds of talks but that is not the problem. She knew what she was doing by charming Yubin and she knew it was wrong" Siyeon explained, shaking her head. 

"I wasn't saying it excused her, Siyeon. I was saying we have to take it into account. And yes what she did is very wrong but... we all know the tiny vampire wouldn't do that without a reason. She's still a kid, in vampire terms and she messed up, badly" Bora calmly explained.

"I trusted her" Yubin whispered, looking at the coffee in her cup. "You don't know how this feels Bora… when the person you love does something like that to you. She… used her powers on me… knowing that I couldn't fight against those" she cried, slowly pulling back from Bora. 

"I... I'm sorry, Bin" Bora sighed, not knowing what she could say there. She always found a way to help her sister but this time she really didn't know and somehow that made her feel like she was failing the younger hunter.

"How did… How did you know?" Yubin whispered, looking at Siyeon. "How did you know she was charming me?"

"We can feel when someone uses that power and since me and her were connected it's even stronger" Siyeon explained.

"So you knew it was her" Yubin whispered. "How does that work? The whole charming thing?"

"It's really difficult to explain. We can charm everyone except for vampires from the same clan. I don't know how it works with half vampires though. But basically, we lock eyes with someone and by doing that we can bring them in some kind of trance where they do what we say. But it drains our energy" the blonde vampire tried to make clear.

"So she could just… make me do whatever she wanted to?" Yubin asked, locking eyes with Siyeon.

"She could, but nothing extreme like asking you to kill someone... well we could but... we would pass out for days right after. It basically drains our energy based on how hard it is to make the target do the same thing without being hypnotized. So charming someone to drink a glass of water would require basically no energy. Charming someone to pour a glass of water on their head does, because that's not something the target would normally easily do if you ask them"

"Charming someone into having sex with them?" Yubin whispered, looking down.

"Depends on what the target would say if the vampire asked them that normally. So if I were to ask Bora... that would require almost 0 energy" 

"But if that someone doesn't want to in that exact moment?" The blue haired girl pushed.

"That's the 'hard' part. It all depends on the situation. If their initial reaction would be no, but they can be convinced it doesn't take a lot. If their initial reaction is no and they wouldn't be able to be convinced, it requires more energy" the vampire tried her best to be clear.

Yubin nodded, not knowing what to say anymore. She finished her cup of coffee and placed it on the little table near the couch. 

"I don't know where I went wrong" she whispered, pulling her legs on the couch and hugging them.

Bora wanted to say something but she didn't want to risk saying anything bad like before so she decided to just stay silent and hug Yubin.

"I thought that… I handled things well with Chae and all these things but… Gahyeon was angry with me because I asked Chae to live here and because I didn't specifically tell her that our relationship was over" Yubin explained. "But I told her that I'm with Gahyeon now and she understood… so I just… I can't understand where I went wrong" she repeated, wiping away a couple of tears from her cheek.

"All I can say, Bin is that... when I spoke with her about Chaesol... when she found that necklace... is that I could see the fear in her eyes of losing you if Chae came back" Bora said, not saying anything more. She didn't want to anger anyone.

Yubin sighed, feeling a little bit betrayed by her sister. No matter how hurt she felt, Bora tried to defend Gahyeon's intentions. She knew that Gahyeon felt scared but that wasn't a good reason to charm her into doing something she didn't want to do, just to avoid a fight. 

"I need a glass of water" she said out of the blue, standing up and walking into the kitchen, leaving her sister and Siyeon in the living room.

"She's mad at me" Bora stated, looking at Siyeon with a pout.

"Honestly… I can't really blame her" Siyeon stated, looking at Bora. "Gahyeon messed up badly and Yubin was seeking some comfort from you and she's obviously angry with Gahyeon and you are defending her, minimizing the pain Yubin is feeling right now" she explained.

"I'm sorry, Siyeon but that is not what I'm doing. Gahyeon messed up badly. I'm just showing that there is a reason behind her actions, that is NOT defending her" Bora whispered. "But it's okay... I'll just stay silent"

"That is not what I said, Bora. I just said that she's angry and she is looking for someone who tells her that she has all the right to be angry and hurt right now" Siyeon tried to explain. "She knows about Gahyeon's reason and weaknesses, but right now she just feels betrayed"

"Can you go check on her? My head is hurting" Bora whispered, laying down on the couch. 

Siyeon stood up, walking towards Bora and bending down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. 

"Don't feel bad about this. She loves you to pieces, Bora. You just handle things in two completely different ways. The only reason why I can understand her is because she's just like me" Siyeon admitted, caressing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I should be able to see what my sister needs and not just do what I think she needs, Siyeon" the smallest hunter said with a sad expression. "Can... can I get a hug? Before you go check on her?"

"Come here" Siyeon whispered, wrapping her arms around Bora and kissing her cheek. "You are an amazing sister, Bora. And she really loves you. She talks about you way too much… during our training, while she dyed my hair, during dinner at our house!" Siyeon reassured her, holding her tightly.

"Thank you, my wolf, I just hope they can figure this out" the small girl said, playing with a strand of Siyeon's blonde hair.

"They will, somehow" Siyeon whispered. "Yubin has the right to be mad but I'm sure the anger will fade… and they will fix this. But what Gahyeon did… is unacceptable, Bora. And I will have to talk about this with Minji"

"I'm sure Gahyeon knows what she did wrong but Minji will know what to do with her" Bora smiled, giving Siyeon a big peck on her lips. "Thanks for making me feel a little better, wolf. But you should get your butt in the kitchen now... I really hope you cleaned up in there when you got us those coffees"

"I did, don't worry" Siyeon reassured, pecking Bora's lips and standing up from the couch. "You sure you don't want to try to talk with her?"

"I'm sure. I wouldn't be able to help much" Bora smiled.

Siyeon nodded, walking to the kitchen and knocking on the door. 

"Yubin, can I come in?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah sure" Yubin replied, standing at the counter with her hands resting on it.

Siyeon walked in and closed the door behind her back, looking at Yubin. 

"Come here" the vampire said in a calm tone. Yubin nodded and walked towards the vampire stopping in front of her and wrapping her arms around her.

Siyeon pulled the girl into a tight hug, placing her hand behind Yubin's head.

"You have all the right to feel the way you are feeling. You have the right to be angry, sad and betrayed" she whispered. 

"She really messed up this time, Siyeon" the hunter simply said.

"She did, and I won't defend her just because she's my sister… because this time she doesn't deserve to be defended" Siyeon explained, combing Yubin's hair.

"I brought the puppy home!" Minji suddenly yelled from the living room, sounding really happy for some reason. "You might want to stay out of the backseat of my car right now though"

"It's not really a good moment right now" Bora replied, sitting up on the couch and pointing at the kitchen. "You might want to talk with Siyeon" she said, then looking at Yoohyeon. "Will you stay with me in the meantime, puppy? I could really use your company"

Yoohyeon pecked Minji's lips before walking over to Bora and cuddling with her.

"Of course, Bora" she smiled, kissing her head. Minji in the meantime walked over to the kitchen door before turning around again.

"What did the wolf do this time?" She sighed.

"It's not her, it's the tiny one" Bora replied, hugging Yoohyeon and sighing.

"Again?!" Minji shook her head, knocking on the kitchen door and opening it. "Singnie, can you explain what happened?" She asked, noticing Yubin and smiling at her.

Yubin gave her a little smile and turned towards Siyeon. 

"I don't… I don't want her to be punished" she whispered, looking back at Minji.

"But she has to be made clear that what she did isn't right, Yubin" Siyeon argued in Minji's place.

Minji was looking at both of them with a confused expression and Siyeon sighed, knowing that the older vampire wasn't going to like this at all. 

"Gahyeon and Yubin were having an argument… and Gahyeon charmed her" Siyeon explained, trying not to say all the truth.

"She what?! I know she's in her teen phase but she's really starting to act like a brat and getting on my nerves!" Minji yelled.

"She knows she messed up… we both told her that" Siyeon explained "And she apologized but… " the younger vampire sighed knowing that she had to tell the truth because there was no point in hiding things from Minji. "She wanted to stop the argument so she charmed Yubin into having sex with her"

Minji stayed silent for a few moments after that but the younger vampire saw enough on the leader's face.

"Where is she?" Minji asked in a normal tone.

"She's resting in Bora's room. She's exhausted" Siyeon explained. "Yubin was really mad with her so I'm pretty sure the charming drained her"

"If you hear anything, just ignore it" Minji said before leaving the kitchen.

"Minji!" Yubin called, following the older vampire and stopping her by taking her hand. "Let… Let things cool down. I-... I don't want her to be punished" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Yubin but it's not about what I want to do. It's what needs to be done" Minji replied, showing Yubin she would rather not do it either.

"Come here, kid" Siyeon whispered, wrapping an arm around Yubin's shoulder and pulling her away from Minji. "If she is sleeping let's do it later, Minji" she whispered.

"You know what? You're right, Singnie. She is probably asleep. I want her to be fully awake when I punish her" Minji said.

"Siyeon" Yubin whispered, hoping that she could somehow stop Minji, but the blonde girl shook her head. 

"You know she has to do it. This is how it works with vampires and what she did… is really unacceptable" Siyeon whispered, kissing Yubin's head.

"But I don't want her to be hurt" Yubin whispered back, knowing that what she wanted wasn't important right now.

"I know, me neither. But this is not about what we want… it's about what is right, just like Minji said" Siyeon replied, pulling her closer. "Ah kid… dating a teen vampire is not like drinking a glass of water" she said with a sigh. "You better be strong"

"Yeah... I figured that already" Yubin answered, really hoping Gahyeon would be out of her phase soon.

-=-

For the rest of the day everyone stayed at the hunters' house till evening, when the vampires decided to head back home. Siyeon woke Gahyeon up and signaled her to walk downstairs. The younger vampire did as she was told and when she walked into the living room she noticed Bora and Yoohyeon on the couch and both gave her a weak smile. Minji was in front of the door and she was looking at her with a really angry expression. Yubin was not in the room with them.

"Let's go home" Siyeon said, passing past Gahyeon and opening the door for Minji.

"W- wait… I-... I want to talk with Yubin" the younger vampire whispered. "Where is she?"

"She's in the kitchen, kiddo, she doesn't want to see you" Minji simply said. "In the car, now!"

Gahyeon looked at the door of the kitchen and sighed. 

"I'm sorry I let you down Yubin" she said, walking to the door just for a second. She turned back to Minji and followed her outside. The ride was a silent one and Gahyeon felt so ashamed that she couldn't even look up from her hands.

When they got home Minji opened the car door asking Gahyeon to get out.

"Inside, shoes off and to your room, immediately" she instructed with an intimidating tone.

Gahyeon did as she was asked. She walked in, took off her shoes and walked upstairs. As soon as she entered her room she placed herself with her back leaned on the wall. She knew she was about to be punished and she wouldn't complain. She deserved it.

"Minji, I know how big of a deal this is but please be a bit considerate. She's in her phase and she knew what she did" Siyeon said to her best friend before entering the house with her.

"I will be considerate, but as you said this is a big deal. Charming your girlfriend into having sex when there is a fight going on?" Minji scoffed. "She will be lucky if Yubin will trust her again. This is not something easy to forgive" Minji explained, looking at Siyeon.

"You're right and definitely not with Yubin's past... but I trust in their relationship" Siyeon softly smiled.

"I hope you are right" Minji replied as they walked upstairs and entered Gahyeon's room.

"Minji... I am s-so sorry for disappointing you again... What I did was so so horrible and selfish" Gahyeon whispered.

"It was way worse than horrible" Minji hissed. "Charming someone who trusts you to convince her to stop an argument?" The older vampire yelled, suddenly standing in front of the younger one.

"I was scared and I p-panicked but... that's not an excuse. You're absolutely right... I was... way out of line" the pink haired girl admitted, sounding really disappointed in herself.

"Everyone in this group is making progress, Gahyeon. Every single person" Minji said in a suddenly calm voice. "Yubin is acting more mature and she put aside her problems with Siyeon to be here for the group. Siyeon did the same and she is here, knowing that I was about to punish you, even though it's painful for her to watch. But you keep messing up. And this is not about your phase Gahyeon. You keep disobeying me and do things that you know are wrong"

"I'm sorry, Minji, really. I just... I don't know what's wrong with me... when I panic I do such stupid things" the younger girl whispered.

Minji sighed, placing her hand on Gahyeon's chest and the pink haired girl didn't say anything to try and stop her. 

"I… I deserve this" she whispered, nodding her head.

"You really do" Minji responded, not putting pressure on her chest yet but rather pulling her up. "That's why we are not doing it where your back presses into the flat wooden wall" she added, dragging her out of the room.

Siyeon looked at what was happening, feeling confused and scared for her sister, but she just followed Minji outside without a word. Gahyeon just accepted what was coming, not saying anything.

"Alright this should be fine" Minji said, slamming her against a corner of a stone wall.

Gahyeon whimpered, feeling a sharp pain on her back, but still not saying anything. Siyeon looked away for a couple of seconds, fighting back the urge to say something and fixed her eyes back on her sister.

Minji slowly brought a hand on Gahyeon's chest, finding the right spot before putting pressure on it.

Gahyeon whimpered, shutting her eyes closed, but not bringing her hands on Minji's wrist to try to stop her. She deserved this. She did something horrible. 

"What made you angry? What were you fighting about?" Minji hissed, trying to understand what the source of her action was.

"Chae... sol. Yubin... asked her to l-live there" Gahyeon answered, biting through the pain.

"Siyeon told me Yubin told Chaesol that she's with you, that you are her girlfriend" Minji hissed, not finding it a good explanation.

"But... What if Chae... doesn't want to g-give up? I s-saw how Yu-... Looked at her"

"And we all saw how Yubin looks at you" Minji replied, putting more pressure. "How do you think your relationship will work without trust?" 

"I t-trust her! I d-don't trust C-Chae... I don't want... to lose-" Gahyeon said, getting cut off by a whimper "Yubin"

"And that's exactly the problem. You don't want to lose her so you charm her into being with you?" Minji hissed, pushing her hand even harder. "She pushes away someone else to be with you, she gives you total trust and you charm her?"

"I was just... s-scared, Minji" Gahyeon cried. She shifted against the wall when a sharp stone pressed into her back, making her scream. "M-Minji w-wait... my back" she cried.

"You know who else was scared? Your girlfriend. She did what she had to do for you and I'm sure she was scared that you would be angry about Chaesol. But now? Now she's probably scared of you. Because the person she loves, forced her to do something she didn't want to do" Minji explained again. She knew that this punishment couldn't be just physical. Gahyeon had to understand how her actions impacted other people.

"She n-never said she l-loved me... she only... t-told Chae-ah... Please... Minji... my back" Gahyeon cried again, clenching her teeth.

"She told me" Siyeon said, trying not to move her gaze away. "That's another reason why I was so angry with you and I knew I had to be there for her. Because she told me" 

"She should've... told me! N-not you... I didn't know for sure... that s-scared me" Gahyeon whispered, trying her best to find a less painful position.

"Maybe she was just scared to tell you" Siyeon whispered, locking eyes with Gahyeon. "She's so disappointed in you, Gahyeon. She feels betrayed and I can't blame her"

"You're gonna have to work hard to gain her trust back. You knew about what she went through in her life and you still did something like this" Minji added.

"I… didn't want to" Gahyeon cried, shaking her head weakly. "I lost control and I… Was afraid that… the fight would end up with… her going back to C-Chaesol"

"Kid! She chose for you! She literally broke the 7 year old promise to be with you! Are you fucking blind?" Minji yelled at Gahyeon's naive thoughts.

The younger vampire cried, not only for the pain on her chest and her back, but for the pain she was sure she inflicted on Yubin. How could she do something like that? 

"I… I w-want to talk… to her, p-please! I need t-to apologize and-" Gahyeon tried to say when she was stopped by Minji pressing harder.

"You can do that at school tomorrow. After this you are going to your room and giving me all your electrical devices" Minji stated, pushing harder and cutting off her air.

"But… w-what if s-she… texts m-me or call-" Gahyeon desperately tried to say, when she noticed Siyeon shaking her head.

"She won't, sis. Not tonight" she whispered.

"We are almost done here, you have a whole night to think how you are going to apologize" Minji hissed.

"S-she… hates m-me?" Gahyeon cried, trying not to scream again.

"Hate is a big word, sis. But she's disappointed and furious" Siyeon whispered.

"But still she asked me not to punish you" Minji added, pressing harder one last time. 

Gahyeon groaned loudly when Minji suddenly released her, letting her glide down on the ground.

"Why... did she ask that?" The younger girl panted, recollecting her breath.

"She told me she didn't want you to get hurt. So she asked me to stop Minji" Siyeon explained.

"That's... not right... I deserved this, just like I deserved it last time... I need to control myself better in every way"

Minji put a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm glad you are able to recognize the times when you needed to be punished" she said, locking eyes with the younger vampire.

"And I'm sorry you had to do this again, Minji... I know you hate it. And I hate disappointing you..." Gahyeon whispered.

Minji nodded her head and gave a quick pat on Gahyeon's shoulder.

"Go put all the devices in the living room and go to bed" she said, without saying anything else.

Gahyeon just nodded giving a little smile to both girls before going upstairs as Siyeon walked over to Minji.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I… I am" Minji replied with a sweet smile. "And I'm proud of you, Singnie, you know that?"

"Why? I didn't do anything" the younger vampire asked with a confused smile.

"You did everything right and I'm so proud about how much you've adapted to changes. You recognized your sister made a huge mistake, you were harsh with her and you sided with Yubin. And you stayed here with me during the punishment and helped with it" Minji replied, kissing Siyeon's forehead.

"I just did what you would want me to do, Minji. You know I love you and that I would do everything to keep you safe, and I'm trying to hold this group together because I love them, but also because our success, which also means your life, depends on it" Siyeon responded.

"You are doing the right things now but… next step: do the right things because they're right and not because that's what I want you to do" Minji explained with a smile. "But we will get there"

"We will but right now I want to get to our bed... I am kind of exhausted because of this situation and because of what happened in the kitchen" Siyeon chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I had a chat with Yubin in the afternoon and she told me about the adventure of her trying to get a coffee" Minji laughed, wrapping an arm around Siyeon's shoulder. "Come on, let's go rest a little bit"

"Yes, let's we deserve it" The younger vampire smiled, linking arms with Minji and kissing her cheek as they went up to their bedroom.

Thank you for reading, please consider dropping a comment. Much love!  
Question of the day: Random but: Favorite Pokémon?

Nyle: Milotic


	69. Chapter 69

The next day Yubin was walking to college alone. Gahyeon texted her, asking to meet before the lessons started, but Yubin wasn't ready for that and she honestly didn't want to see the pink haired girl right now. She sighed, kicking a rock with her foot as she walked, when she was startled by someone patting her shoulder. 

"Siyeon?" She asked, confused, looking at the blonde girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you of course. Since... my sis... won't be around you it's the perfect time to see who those bullies are. And I kind of checked with Bora so I know you have statistics the first lesson" Siyeon smirked.

"You didn't tell Bora, right?" Yubin asked, panicking a little. "And are you sure you want to walk in college with me? That won't be fun"

"I promised you I wouldn't tell Bora, so I didn't. And why won't it be fun?" The blonde woman asked.

"You'll see" Yubin sighed, as they arrived at the gate. They walked in and people started looking at them insistently. 

"Wow, you sure get looked at a lot" Siyeon whispered, trying to use her hearing to see if someone was talking about them. "Do you know who the big 'leader' of the 'bully Yubin' club is?"

"No, I can already see two people that usually bother me" Yubin sighed as three people walked to them.

"I told you" one of them scoffed, elbowing another guy "She's fucking another one" he laughed.

"Slut" the third guy commented as Yubin kept walking, feeling even more humiliated because Siyeon was seeing this. She kept walking when she noticed Siyeon wasn't with her anymore so she panicked turning around. The vampire was just standing there, clenching her fists and staring at the 3 guys.

She quickly walked back, placing herself in front of the vampire.

"Siyeon, let's just… let's go to class. I'm okay" she reassured her. 

"Looks like she picked out a feisty one this time. To be honest, I would gladly do that blonde chick as well" on the three guys laughed.

"She's not with me!" Yubin suddenly said, turning towards the guys. "Leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you. And I'm not 'doing' her" she said, trying to walk away with Siyeon.

"Oh come on, you're Lee Yubin. You fuck everything that walks by your side" one of them replied and Yubin saw how Siyeon was staring him down, clenching her fists. "I don't blame you with this one though. She's hot as fuck"

"Siyeon" Yubin whispered, turning towards her. "Look at me" she asked, but Siyeon kept staring at the guy. "Hey! Look at me… you can't lose it here. Just walk away with me, I'm okay, I promise" she added with a little smile.

"You... are really lucky... sicko" Siyeon growled at the guy before walking away with Yubin, looking behind her a couple of times to glare at him.

"I told you it wouldn't be fun" Yubin whispered, feeling ashamed and humiliated.

"I knew it was bad but this is insane! How do they think all of this is okay?! You are here to learn for fuck's sake" Siyeon sighed. "Let's go to class, I'll sit behind you and you tell me who I need to get alright"

"You'll see for yourself" Yubin sighed as they walked towards the class. The blue haired girl spotted Gahyeon that was sat on a bench with Elkie and she elbowed Siyeon.

"That's Elkie, since you didn't meet her yet… the one beside Gahyeon" she whispered. It physically hurt her to keep the distance from the pink haired girl.

"Hmm good to know her face. I can't judge her on just a look though" Siyeon replied, analyzing how she was acting, noticing she was already way too close to Gahyeon. "Yeah... she looks weird, but I don't know if it's quirky weird or just weird" she chuckled.

"I don't mind that she's weird. She can be weird until she's not all over my girlfriend" Yubin sighed, still looking at Gahyeon.

"I get it, I really do but... yeah, no she definitely is all over Gahyeon" Siyeon chuckled. "You want to forgive her right? But not now?" The blonde woman noticed.

“Of course I will forgive her” Yubin sighed, smiling a little. “I just need some time to cool down. What she did really hurt me so… she will have to regain my trust but… I’m more than willing to give her another chance. How could I not?” she asked, when she locked eyes with Gahyeon on the bench. Yubin quickly looked away, turning to Siyeon. "Let's go in"

Siyeon nodded and followed Yubin inside with a smile.

"I can see that you really fell in love with her, even though she is so so stupid sometimes" Siyeon whispered.

“I did” Yubin whispered. “I know she’s not mature most of the time but… it’s because she never had interaction with humans apart from Handong. And… when she makes mistakes with me I just explain it to her and she learns… and she never does it again” Yubin explained with a smile. “This time… something went wrong though”

"She's a good kid and she came far already but... she still has a long way to go... and I need to apologize again because you are mostly the reason she learnt... And I always hated you during that time" the vampire apologized.

“No need to apologize” Yubin said with a smile “You were trying to protect her and I totally understand that… I don’t have exactly the best reputation as you can see. If someone like me wanted to date my sister… I would act like you did with me”

"Still I overreacted" Siyeon whispered, giving Yubin a quick hug and kissing her cheek. "Don't worry, I checked if no one could see" she reassured her.

"Thank you, Siyeon. I really needed a hug and a kiss before this" Yubin whispered as they entered the classroom. As soon as they did a girl purposely bumped into Yubin, making sure to make her books fall, kicking one of them away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see you there" the girl smiled. Yubin decided not to react so she just walked over to her book and as soon as she did the girl stepped on her hand. "Oops, sorry!"

Yubin whimpered as she tried to retract her hand, but the girl wasn't removing her foot. The blue haired girl could literally feel the anger of Siyeon behind her but the vampire knew she couldn't do anything because they should act like they didn't know each other.

"Can you please... move? You're standing on my hand and it really hurts" Yubin calmly asked.

"You know what hurt?" The girl hissed, bending down. "When my boyfriend broke up with me because of you" she hissed again, putting more weight on Yubin's hand. 

"You came to me" Yubin replied, pushing the other girl's leg away to free her hand.

"I came to you but when you were done to me, you dropped me. You exposed me right in front of him, bitch" the girl hissed.

"He was bothering my girlfriend" Yubin simply replied, picking up her book and trying to walk to her seat.

"That still didn't give you the right to throw me under the bus. You liked fucking me so why did you stop?"

"Because it wasn't right" Yubin replied. "Not for you and not for the others. And I'm in a serious relationship now" she added. "I shouldn't have thrown you under the bus and I apologise for that… but you weren't innocent either"

"You had no right to tell him what WE were doing. You should've just shut that fucking whore mouth of yours and saved me the trouble" the black haired girl spat.

"You said it right… WE" Yubin said, raising her voice a little bit. "You cheated on him with me… You fucked up your own relationship"

"I didn't cheat on him! He didn't satisfy me! We were fine for the rest" 

"It's still cheating. Now if you don't mind, I have a lesson to attend" Yubin said, trying to sound calm, mostly because of Siyeon.

"This wasn't the last time you met me, be fucking sure of that" the girl yelled, hitting all her books on the ground again and pushing Yubin aside.

Yubin bent down, picking up her books again. She didn't want to look behind her because she didn't want to see Siyeon's expression. The blue haired girl sighed and took a deep breath before standing up again.

"Who was that, Yubin? Is she someone I should scare?" The blonde vampire asked, tapping her shoulder.

Yubin shook her head. 

"Soyeon has the right to be mad. We agreed to not say anything… and I threw her under the bus. Her boyfriend pushed Gahyeon on the ground and I just… I lost it. So I tried to hurt him as I could by bringing her in, in front of everyone" Yubin explained.

"I'm happy you stood up for my sister but... yeah, that wasn't right. I'm glad you can see that yourself though" Siyeon smiled. "Shall we find a seat?"

Yubin nodded, walking to a seat that was almost in the back of the classroom and Siyeon sat down in the same spot but two rows behind as other students entered the classroom.

"Just tell me who the person is that keeps encouraging people to bully you. I'll teach them a lesson" Siyeon said with a wink.

The blue haired girl gave her a little smile as a guy and a girl sat in the row between Yubin and Siyeon. 

"My favorite lesson!" The guy chuckled "It's never boring and there is always something fun to do" he added, poking Yubin's shoulder with his pen.

"You can go sit anywhere else and do the same thing you know?" Yubin turned back with a sigh.

"I do this only to people who deserve it" he said, poking Yubin harder on the shoulder, forcing the girl to turn to the other side. 

"Ouch, what the fuck! Why do I deserve this? I didn't do anything to you" the hunter asked.

“You are a slut” he said with a chuckle. “You do deserve this. You slept with his girlfriend” he added, pointing at a guy on the same row of Siyeon. Yubin locked eyes with him, moving her gaze with Siyeon, hoping that she would understand that he was the ‘big boss’ of all this mess.

"Ah it's been such a while since I used this technique. Last time was at that weird house with Minji, I think" Siyeon mumbled to herself opening a button of her blouse and tapping the guy's shoulder.

The guy turned towards the vampire and looked at her with a smirk.

“Hey, you new? I’ve never seen you here” he said with a wink, chewing a gum in a totally not attractive way.

"I'm new since today. First lesson but... statistics... how boring, right?" Siyeon whispered, playing with another button of her shirt.

“Really boring” the guy agreed with her, looking down at Siyeon’s blouse. “But I have a way to make it less boring, you know?” he added with a smirk. “Wanna see?”

"Hold on, big boy, you gotta tell me some things first" Siyeon chuckled in a really cute way.

“Which things?” he asked, shifting a little closer to her.

"I think I deserve a name from you, I wanna know why you are poking that girl over there and... after that you can tell me what your plan is" Siyeon smirked.

“I’m Kai” he said with a smirk. “And the poking is just the start. She’s our way to make this lesson less boring and the cool thing is that she deserves everything that we are doing” he laughed.

"Ooh I'm interested! What comes after the poking then?" Siyeon whispered.

“You’ll see during the lesson” he said with a wink “But I can show you the next thing right now” he added, standing up and throwing a pen in Yubin’s direction, hitting the girl right under her eye.

"And that's how you get through your lesson? Throwing pens at her?" Siyeon gasped, forcing a little chuckle and suppressing her anger.

“There is a lot more” he said with a smirk. “Let’s say we are making sure she fails this class. We bother her, tear apart her notes right after the lesson, we did the same thing with the last written test so she couldn’t give it back to the professor” he laughed.

"Oh my god that's so evil!" Siyeon laughed unbuttoning the second button. "I like evil... now you can tell me what your plan was to get through this boring lesson"

"I was thinking about something but now that I think about it… you could help us get revenge on her" he said with a smirk. "She's a slut and she slept with a lot of girls in this college, including my girlfriend" he explained, throwing another pen at Yubin. "But she really looks like she's loyal to the other pink girl. So… we wanna break them apart"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Siyeon asked with a smirk, faking to be interested.

"You are hot enough to catch her attention" he said with a smirk. "Go flirt with her during the lesson and find a way to make her kiss you in front of the pink haired freak after" he added. "She needs to feel pain like we did…And if she really cares about her, she will feel pain"

"I could do that... but... I want some fun for myself as well, you know" Siyeon pouted, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"If you manage to do that… I will give you all the fun you deserve" he said leaning dangerously close to Siyeon. "Right after the lessons are over. I have a cool car, you know"

"A cool car? That's the big plan you had? Show me your car? Disappointing..." the vampire sighed.

"I'll show you my car to take you to my house and there we can have fun" he explained, looking at the button of the blouse Siyeon was playing with.

"Now that... is an offer" the vampire smirked. "Mind helping me out with this button?"

"Of course not" he smirked, quickly placing his hand on Siyeon's one, unbuttoning the button.

"You know I have a face right? You don't seem to look at it very much"

“I saw it, and it’s a really hot one. But your body just… takes all the attention” he smirked, suddenly shaking his head. “But before all of this” he said, pointing at Yubin “You break her up with the other freak. There is nothing that I want more than to see her suffer” he explained.

"One more question... do you like hitting on the new girls?" Siyeon smirked to fully pull him in.

“Only if they’re really hot ones” he replied with a smirk.

"And are you always so straightforward with the hot ones?"

“It depends… but with you, yes. And you said just one more question… but you asked two” he said with a smirk.

"Oops... did I? Sorry... I like breaking the rules" Siyeon chuckled. She must admit that she really liked playing a role, even more so if she helped her friend out with it.

“So, are you in?” he asked, leaning a little bit closer.

"Tell me once more what I need to do for you to show me your bed" Siyeon whispered in his ear, trailing a finger along his jawline

“Seduce her” he whispered “and… you know what? Just go seduce her right now and if I see that she’s into you by the end of these 2 hours lesson, I’ll take you home” he smirked “We can do part 2 of the plan tomorrow” he added, eager to take Siyeon home with him.

"Sounds perfect. Seems like you're pretty eager" Siyeon giggled. "You think this will do?" She asked, pointing at the 3 unbuttoned buttons of her blouse.

“I’m sure it will” she smirked, locking eyes with her. “Just let me see that she is really into you and you will have a lot of fun with me”

"I know I will... I like strong looking guys like you, Kai" the vampire responded, saying his name in a seductive way, standing up to go to Yubin and as he walked past him he lightly slapped her butt.

She gritted her teeth, trying her best not to kill him on the spot. She walked to the row Yubin was sitting in and she sat down right beside her.

"Hey there, Bin. Just act like you don't know me and in a few minutes just act like you are really into me, okay? I'm going to make that fucker pay!" Siyeon said in a whisper, sounding furious.

“What?” Yubin asked, turning towards the vampire. “Oh god Siyeon, why is your blouse so unbuttoned?” she gasped, looking right back up. “And what do you mean that I have to act like I’m into you? How do I do that?” Yubin asked, sounding really confused.

"Just let me take the lead and act like... like you would before you met Gahyeon. About the blouse... just ignore that and use it. If he sees you're 'into me' he'll take me home" Siyeon quickly explained, not wanting to look suspicious.

“Okay” Yubin whispered, turning towards the vampire and holding out her hand. “Lee Yubin” she said, raising her voice a little, just to make sure that Kai would listen.

"Lee Siyeon... both Lee's huh? You know what they say about blonde and blue haired Lee's right?" Siyeon asked. "They fuck really well together"

“What the hell?” Yubin whispered, totally not expecting Siyeon to be so straightforward. “I… I’m sure they do but… I have a girlfriend” she said in a normal tone, just because it would look too suspicious if she gave up Gahyeon like that.

"I'm good at acting okay" Siyeon whispered before smirking at her. "Who says you need to leave her? You can just take me as a... sweet extra. Or should I say spicy?"

Yubin widened her eyes and realized that if Siyeon was really good at acting, she herself wasn’t. 

“I… I’d say spicy. But I- I really don’t want to cheat on her” she said, looking at Siyeon.

"Then break up and take me. You can't cheat on her then. If you look down there's a little preview" the vampire replied. "Just do it Yubin, you saw me naked already" she added in a whisper because she knew it had to look convincing.

The blue haired girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She knew how to act, she acted and lied for all her life. So it was time to bring Yubin’s player side back even if it was just for a ‘game’ with Siyeon. She looked down as Siyeon asked her and she looked right back up with a little smirk, shifting closer to the vampire.

“Okay, let’s say you got a little bit of my attention” she said, locking eyes with Siyeon.

"Only a little bit? What do you want me to do to get more of your precious attention?"

“Well, you said it yourself, that was just a little preview, right?” Yubin teased.

"It was a little preview indeed. So... you're interested in more?" The blonde asked, trailing her finger over Yubin's jawline.

“I think that… if I combine the little preview… with this” Yubin said, trailing her finger over the vampire’s jawline as well “Yeah, I might be interested in more” 

"Great to hear... so what do you say... tomorrow? During the break?" The vampire asked, raising her voice a little.

“Why not today?” Yubin asked, just to be more credible for Kai, placing two fingers under Siyeon’s chin to make the girl look at her.

"Because I'm already booked for today let's say" Siyeon smirked.

“Alright, I’ll wait for my turn then” the blue haired girl said with a smirk. “Tomorrow at the break”

"See you tomorrow then" Siyeon smirked, kissing Yubin's cheek. "Sorry Yubin" she whispered before pulling back and walking to her previous place.

“You are really a hot bomb. Less than 10 minutes to break her?” Kai laughed as soon as Siyeon sat behind him again.

"I mean... who wouldn't want to be with me? You saw how she looked at me right? She knows she has to wait her turn though and she didn't mind" Siyeon explained.

“Of course she didn’t, she’s a slut. She will probably fuck around with someone else’s girlfriend today” he said, looking at Yubin.

"I don't think so. She asked me if I didn't have time today"

“She will find someone else. She has at least 3 girls that are always ready to go in the bathroom with her when she snaps her fingers” he explained.

"She's like me then. Anyway, can we get out of here now? I really hate statistics..." the blonde whined, actually sad she had to miss statistics.

“Yeah, of course. I will use the slut’s notes anyway” he laughed, saying to his friend to take Yubin’s notes at the end of the lesson. “Let’s get out of here”

Siyeon followed him out of the classroom but she had to make sure of a couple of things first.

"You live alone right? And do you have neighbours? Because I like being loud"

“I live alone, of course. And my neighbours won’t be bothered, they’re used to screams” he explained with a proud smirk. As Siyeon was about to reply she heard Yubin’s voice who probably realized the vampire wasn’t in the classroom anymore.

“Siyeon… be safe” the blue haired girl whispered faintly.

"That's great! I'm a real screamer if I do say so myself. And how come they are used to it? Am I just one of the bunch?" The vampire asked, finding it really cute Yubin worried for her.

“You are” the guy said without any problem “Just like I’m one of the bunch for you. Isn’t that right?” he smirked.

"Oh my god, how did you know? I basically have a new guy or girl every day" Siyeon explained "You need to be really special to have me twice"

“I’m sure I’ll be special enough” he smirked, signaling Siyeon to follow him outside. The vampire happily followed him.

"Am I at least a bit different from the bunch?"

“You are way hotter” he admitted, slapping her butt once again as they walked out of the school gates and towards his car.

Siyeon gritted her teeth, wanting to hurt him right now but she couldn't.

"You're naughty... you like it?" She asked with her best fake smile.

“Of course I do. Come on, jump in” he said, pointing at his car and walking to the driver side.

"Fancy car, big boy. I bet a lot of girls have been on the backseat"

“That’s why I’m letting you sit in the front” he smirked and as soon as Siyeon closed the door behind her, he leaned in.

"Impatient?" Siyeon chuckled, putting a hand in front of her.

“Come on!” he said, sounding annoyed. “It’s just a warm up for the big event”

"You call my lips a warm up? Besides you have to drive. I don't want you to be enchanted too much" Siyeon argued.

“Fine” he scoffed, starting the engine and driving off the parking lot. They drove for 10 minutes before he parked in front of a house.

"Fancy home too... that's what I like to see" the vampire smirked. "Gimme your house key once we went in and you locked the door. I don't want you running away from me"

He smirked, walking towards the house.

“Did I find a dominant one?” he said, sounding excited. He opened the door and let her in, locking the door right behind them. “Here, all yours, even if I don’t plan on running away”

"Didn't you figure out that I'm a dominant one?" Siyeon chuckled because it was quite the contrary outside of her role. "Get upstairs, I'll come find you"

“Uuh, we’re playing a game, aren’t we?” he smirked, excited. “I’ll make it easy for you to find me” he said, walking upstairs.

"You're going to regret giving me this key... a lot" Siyeon smirked to herself, putting it in her pocket and letting out her nails and fangs. "I'm coming up, Kay" she growled.

She walked upstairs, carefully checking that there wasn’t anyone else in the house. He was probably trying to hide himself for the stupid game, but Siyeon could hear it all. He was in a room, behind a door. 

"You don't have any camera's here right? If you do, I'm leaving. I'm not interested in seeing myself on tape" Siyeon yelled.

“There are no cameras” he replied “Hey, was that a trick? Now you know where I am” he added.

"Like I said... I like breaking rules and I know where you are anyway" the vampire responded. Walking in the room where he was hiding behind the door.

She took hold of the door and slammed it shut, quickly turning towards the guy, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the door.

"I'm so glad that you took me home... even gladder that your neighbours are used to screams” she said with a smirk.

The guy screamed as loud as he could, looking at her.

“W-What the f-fuck are you?” he screamed again, trying to free himself.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Consider it your punishment for how you treat others" Siyeon replied, fully showing her fangs.

He screamed again, horrified by the fangs and the long nails. 

“I t-treat everyone g-good” he screamed, desperately shaking his head “she i-is the only o-one and she d-deserves it!”

"I don't know her" the vampire said, that way he wouldn't blame Yubin for this. "But all I know is that no one deserves to be bullied. And stop fucking screaming, loser. I haven't given you a reason yet"

“No! Don’t! Don’t kill me!” he pleaded, starting to cry desperately. “I’m a good guy! I swear!”

The vampire traced a nail on his thigh, making a little cut, not big, but enough to sting.

"Good? I don't fucking think so. You're disgusting. And don't worry, I won't kill you. You don't deserve that. I'll just make sure that you apologize to her and stop bullying that girl"

“I- I will! I will” he cried, closing his eyes not to look at Siyeon’s fangs in front of his face. “I will make… the others stop! I swear! Don’t hurt me” he kept crying.

"I wonder how many times Yubin asked you to not hurt her" Siyeon hissed, making the cut a little bigger to make sure it would become a scar.

“No! Stop it” he tried to free himself again. “She never did! She’s too proud to say anything!” he yelled, shaking his head. 

"Is that your fucking excuse? She never said stop so you kept going?!" The vampire yelled in his face, punching his stomach a couple of times.

He coughed after the punches and screamed for help, hoping that someone could hear him. 

“I said I’ll stop! I’ll stop! I won’t touch her again!” he cried.

"If you or any of your friends hurt her again, I know where to find you. If someone asks you what happened, you say you got attacked on the street. And if you tell on me... I have you fucking key, Kai" Siyeon hissed, throwing him against the floor and kicking his stomach once more before leaving.

She walked out of the house and walked towards his car. She made sure no one was nearby as she crushed the side mirrors of his car and trailed her nails basically everywhere. She quickly retracted them in and put on her best smile, going back to college to pick up the hunter.

She waited for the blue haired girl after the statistics class and smiled when Yubin came out with her intact notes.

"Mission completed, Yubin" the vampire smiled.

The blue haired girl smiled, walking to Siyeon and hugging her tightly.

“You did everything like you were supposed to? You used your mask?” she asked worriedly.

"I... I didn't use my mask... but I'm pretty sure he won't see me again or tell on me" Siyeon smirked.

Yubin quickly looked up with a worried expession.

“But what if he does? Siyeon… you shouldn’t have exposed yourself for me like that! What if… what if Minji finds out? She will be mad at you and she will punish you too” Yubin said, shaking her head.

"Yubin have a little trust in me alright? Let's keep this as our little secret and I mean, what is he going to do? Report a vampire to the police?"

The blue haired girl thought about that for a moment and she chuckled. 

“I would like to see him try though” she said with a smile. “Was he scared?”

"He was screaming like a little girl. I may have made a recording if you want it" the blonde girl laughed.

“What?” Yubin laughed, hugging Siyeon again and completely relaxing her body in the vampire’s embrace. They won’t bother her anymore. She would be able to walk in and out of class without being tormented. “You are the best, Siyeon”

"I protect my family. I can't really do anything to the people that aren't in his group but... at least statistics is safe now" she reassured her.

+“It’s more than enough. His group was the biggest problem” Yubin whispered. “Am I family then?” she asked, sounding a little bit unsure.

"You, Bora and Yoohyeon are family. It's not officially official yet but... it will be someday" Siyeon smiled, pointing at her tattoo on her right side.

“I want it too, the tattoo” Yubin whispered. “I didn’t say anything before because… I wanted to be sure about Gahyeon and… I couldn’t get along with you so I was scared. But… Now I am… I want it too”

"That's easy to fix. Just tell me a time and a place on your body and we will fix it" Siyeon smiled.

Yubin nodded, unable to stop smiling. She was finally free from the torture at college, she was getting along more than well with Siyeon, Chaesol was back and her training was going great. She just needed a little bit of time to fix things with Gahyeon… and her life would be just perfect.

"You have more lessons or should we go home?" The blonde girl asked.

"Uhm… I have one more lesson but" Yubin replied with a little smile. "What if we go back home and maybe you can help me with a little bit of statistics?" The blue haired girl asked.

"What is the lesson you would be skipping. If it's something difficult then I won't agree"

"It's not difficult… and it's a lesson I have in common with Gahyeon and Elkie" Yubin sighed. "I can catch up with that on my own"

"Fine, let's go home then. Do you need to say bye to anyone?" Siyeon asked with a smile.

Yubin hesitated for a few moments, looking at her phone to check the time.

"Gahyeon just finished her class" she sighed "maybe we should just tell her that we are going home… just to let her know that I'm really angry but I don't hate her" the blue haired girl whispered.

"I think that's a really good idea, Yubin. Gahyeon would like that and it could help ease your mind as well" Siyeon answered, ruffling her hair.

Yubin smiled, starting to walk and Siyeon followed her. 

"It's good you decided to come back here… so people will see you here and they won't suspect you for anything. You've always been with me"

"Exactly. And if he doesn't keep his word... I have this" Siyeon laughed, showing her the key of his house. "And I'm pretty sure he won't show his 'fancy' car off anymore"

"You did something to his car?" Yubin asked, chuckling. "And Siyeon… do you really need a key to enter his house? You can literally jump on the window" she whispered, laughing.

"Isn't it more intimidating if I use the door though? And think about it. I locked the door when I left. He's fucked if he doesn't have a spare key" 

"He will have to use the sheets to climb down from the window" Yubin laughed, looking at Siyeon. "There she is, at her locker" the blue haired girl said, suddenly whispering.

"Go talk to her, I'll stay right here" Siyeon whispered, pushing Yubin's towards her a little bit.

"Come with me?" Yubin whispered, looking back at Siyeon with a pleading expression.

"I really think you should do this alone, Yubin. This is between you two. Now go, before Elkie gets there" the vampire chuckled.

Yubin sighed and nodded her head, walking towards Gahyeon's locker. She stopped behind the girl and took a deep breath.

"Hey" she whispered faintly.

"Y-Yubin? Hey... Umm... how w-was statistics?" The pink haired girl asked.

"It was okay" Yubin replied, looking down. She really didn't know what to say. She wanted to reassure Gahyeon somehow, but she was still mad. "It was a pretty easy lesson"

“That’s great... umm... you probably w-won’t sit next to me, in the n-next lesson right?” Gahyeon stuttered.

"I'm… I'm going home with Siyeon" Yubin said, pointing at the blonde girl. "I don't really feel like staying in the class"

“Oh... alrigh-... wait, why is my sister here?”

"She… uhm… I'm failing statistics" Yubin blurted out. "And she said she would help me so she came here to see what the exam will be about"

"Oh... that's kind of h-her... look I'm really s-sorry for wh-" Gahyeon tried to day when Yubin shook her head.

"Not now, Gahyeon" Yubin whispered. "What you did… really hurt me but I'm… I'm willing to put it aside and try again" the blue haired girl explained "But it will take time"

“Y-yeah... I understand... w-well umm... Talking about time I- I should go... Will you... call me tonight?” the vampire asked with a hopeful voice.

"I will" Yubin whispered, trying not to smile back at the vampire. Gahyeon nodded and she was about to leave when she sighed, looking at Yubin. 

"I… I need to ask you a favor" the pink haired girl whispered. "I've thought about this all night"

“Go ahead, Gahyeon. I’ll see if I can do it” Yubin sighed, not really in the mood to do her a favor.

"I know this… I know this might sound egoistic" Gahyeon whispered "But last night I couldn't stop thinking that our last kiss… it was a-a forced one. And I- I just… after everything that happened… I just n-need to f-feel that you still… care" Gahyeon whispered weakly "Because there wasn't any feeling in o-our last one. So I-... C- Can I kiss you just for a moment?" 

Yubin quickly pecked her lips, really lightly.

“I’m still mad at you though, really mad. But I don’t hate you” Yubin specified, locking eyes with the girl.

"I-... That wasn't the kiss I h-hoped for" Gahyeon whispered, locking eyes with Yubin. "I will regain your trust, I promise hone- Yubin" 

“You got a kiss, and I know you will... good luck in class, Gahyeon” Yubin whispered before turning around and walking back to Siyeon.

The blonde vampire wrapped an arm around Yubin's neck as they started walking.

"So… you just wanted to let her know that you didn't hate her and you ended up kissing her?" Siyeon teased "Ah, what love does to people!"

“Shut up! You would probably end up having sex with my sister if you two had a fight” Yubin countered, hitting her arm.

"Yeah, I probably would" Siyeon smirked "You know what they say… best sex is make-up sex right?"

“That doesn’t mean you have to intentionally start to fight with Bora now, though. I know that thought crossed your mind at least once” The blue haired girl laughed, dragging Siyeon to the exit.

"Hey, don't read my mind" Siyeon protested with a laugh. "I don't feel like walking. What do you say? Do we take a shortcut?" She chuckled, pointing at the roofs.

“That pretty much means I have to do nothing so... of course, let’s go!” Yubin cheered as they made sure that no one was around before Siyeon picked her up and ran across the roofs to go home and study statistics.

Thank you for reading. Please consider dropping a comment it would really motivate and help us... Much love ♥

QOTD: What is your favorite Minji hairstyle and color?

Nyle: Red pigtails or Straight purple hair  
Cristina: Wavy red hair


	70. Chapter 70

TW: Pain and violence

After Gahyeon and Elkie’s last lesson the Chinese girl packed her stuff and ran over to Gahyeon who was sitting alone today. She had offered to sit next to her but the vampire just wanted to be alone. It was still Yubin’s place after all.

“Did she not come to the lesson? She has been skipping a lot lately. If she ever needs help I can go over to give her my notes!” Elkie cheered.

"I'll give her mine, don't worry" Gahyeon replied, packing her stuff and standing up. "And yes, she skipped today. She was… feeling a little bit down so she went home early"

“Ah, can you wish her a quick recovery from me later? I hope she feels better soon!” the Chinese girl smiled. “And what do you say about taking a walk again? It was really fun last time!”

"I really don't feel like it, Elkie" Gahyeon replied with a weak smile. "Maybe another time"

“Oh... Alright but you really seem like you could use someone to cheer you up. We can go have a coffee somewhere! I know a nice place not too far from here” the younger girl pushed.

Gahyeon thought about it and she sighed. Yubin said that she would call her tonight but she obviously didn't want to hang out with her. Yoohyeon would probably be with Minji and Bora with Siyeon. So she would be alone and she really didn't feel like it.

"Fine… but I have to be home before dark. Yubin said she would call me" Gahyeon replied with a little smile, really happy that Yubin wanted to give her another chance.

“Is it just for that or is it just a general rule from your strict sister? Is she scared you would get attacked in the dark or something?” Elkie chuckled.

"I just want to be sure to be home when Yubin calls" Gahyeon replied, a little bit annoyed.

“That’s understandable, I can sense you two had a little fight, but don’t worry! Lil old Elkie will cheer you up! Come on, let’s go” she cheered.

Gahyeon nodded, following Elkie outside of the gates. 

"So, where is this cafe?" Gahyeon asked, trying to smile a little.

“It’s just a few streets away! I noticed it during your tour the other day! It looked really cute! You like coffee right? I love coffee!” the Chinese girl rambled, just like always.

"Yeah, I like coffee" Gahyeon replied, kind of regretting her decision to hang out with Elkie. She was talking way too much and Gahyeon wasn't able to move her mind from Yubin.

“Come on! Let’s go then, slowpoke!” Elkie cheered again, taking Gahyeon by the arm and dragging her outside.

“Can you please be the less energetic version of yourself today, Elkie? I’m really not that in the mood for your babbling today” the vampire just flat out said.

"The sooner we arrive at the cafe the sooner I'll shut up! Coffee helps me a lot with that" Elkie replied, chuckling. "Come on! You need to cheer up a little"

“I really doubt that coffee will help you calm down...” Gahyeon chuckled with a little smile, following Elkie outside.

"No but I will be busy drinking it so I will shut up!" Elkie chuckled. "Here! There is a shortcut. The cafe is right there! Next to the main street!"

“You already know the shortcuts in the city? I bet you did a lot of exploring after our little tour then!” Gahyeon smiled, linking arms with Elkie. “Thanks for talking to me today, I really needed it to be honest”

"Wanna tell me why you fought with Yubin while we walk?" Elkie asked with a smile.

“It’s just I... I did something I shouldn’t have done... I betrayed her trust and I feel really sorry for that. I hope we can make up soon because... I was just so stupid” Gahyeon explained.

"I'm sure it wasn't you" Elkie said in a low voice. "You are way too kind, way too pure. I'm sure it was her" she said, locking eyes with Gahyeon. "So fucking annoying"

“Don’t call her that! It really was me this time! I messed up Elkie... I wasn’t pure or kind at all” the pink haired girl whispered.

"I just can't see you messing up with her" Elkie said, looking at Gahyeon. "You are always the kind one and she's… not exactly kind. Or not at all"

“She is kind, you should really try to start over with her. You’ll see that she is a great woman” Gahyeon smiled as Elkie just sighed.

“Sometimes you are just way too naive, Gahyeon. Way too naive” Elkie said, not really sounding like the cheerful girl she always was. Gahyeon found it pretty weird and that was when she felt a burning sensation on her wrist.

"E-Elkie?" Gahyeon whispered, trying not to scream because of the way her wrist was burning. "Why? What ar-" she tried to say, when she felt a burning sensation on her ankles and her other wrist as well.

“You are so naive that even when you feel it burn, you don’t act. You felt your wrist burn and you literally gave me the chance to tie a silver cord around your ankles and put your other wrist in the silver handcuffs as well. Or well... I assume it burns? Right, vampire?” Elkie hissed in a voice that totally didn’t sound like the Chinese girl, it was way deeper.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Gahyeon asked, not able to stay on her feet because the burning was getting too much. She felt like her wrists and ankles were on fire. "I'm… I'm not a bad one, Elkie! I never hurt anyone!"

“Oh don’t worry about it, you’re just leverage. I don’t need you. I need Minji but she is way too strong for anyone of course. She already killed one of my spies” Elkie hissed, bending down and pressing a silver dagger under her throat.

"Why? Why do you want Minji?" Gahyeon cried, feeling her neck on fire as well. "You… you just pretended to be my friend! W- What about Handong? Where is she? Did you hurt her?" The pink haired girl cried.

“As long as you don’t start screaming we can keep it civil. I’ll answer you once I get you inside” Elkie said, picking Gahyeon up and carrying her into an abandoned building.

As soon as Elkie dropped her on the ground, Gahyeon started screaming as loud as she could. The Chinese girl threatened her but she also said she needed her to get to Minji. She tried to call her sister's name too many times, even though she knew it was for nothing.

"Do you really think I didn't take my fucking precautions? I've been preparing this for days. I got all the equipment I need, I found a spot no one ever visits and I made the walls soundproof with those egg box thingies. You can scream in here as much as you want Gahyeon" Elkie chuckled, caressing her hair.

"She was right" Gahyeon cried "Yubin was right about you! She didn't want me to hang out with you and I… I'm so fucking stupid!" 

"That's why I said she's so fucking annoying. I had to delay this for days because she wouldn't stay the fuck away from you when I was around. She kept an eye on me since day one" Elkie spat.

"You're a bad person, Elkie! You betrayed me! You betrayed Handong!" Gahyeon yelled, trying to break free but hurting herself due to the silver.

"I'm not the bad one in this story" Elkie said in a low voice. "Minji is. You and Handong are just… collateral effects"

"Don't you dare touch Handong! You stay the fuck away from her! Do you know how much she defended you with everyone!" The vampire tried to reason.

"She's as naive as you are" Elkie explained. "But I won't hurt her. I won't hurt Handong, I know she's one of the good ones. So if she stays out of it, I won't touch her" 

"You're sick! What are you planning on doing here anyway? What is all this shit?!" The vampire asked, looking around the room.

"This is years of planning, Gahyeon" Elkie said, pointing beside her. "And years of training" 

"What... are you going to do to me?" She asked, gulping as she kept checking all the stuff out.

"We are going to talk and you will tell me everything I need" Elkie said, picking up a chair and sitting in front of Gahyeon. "About Minji and the one you call sister"

"I won't tell you anything, you bitch!" Gahyeon growled, letting out her fangs. "And get me out of these handcuffs! It's really uncomfortable"

"You can take those back in. We both know you are in too much pain to free yourself from the silver… so the fangs are pretty useless" Elkie said, opening a drawer.

"You don't tell me what to do! I said get my hands out of these things, now!" The vampire repeated.

"This isn't working, Gahyeon" Elkie replied, shaking her head. "You still don't understand who's in charge here" the Chinese girl hissed, suddenly turning around with a gun in her hand, pointing it at Gahyeon's leg.

"What the fuck are you doing?! You're crazy! Just... please get my hands in a more comfortable position. Please, Elkie" Gahyeon asked, holding back her tears.

"I'm not naive like you, the silver is the only way to restrain you, I'm not taking those off, no matter how much you plead. The only thing you can do is start talking…The sooner the better"

"You can put those silver rings in the wall around my hands and then take them off... I would at least be more comfy! And I'm hungry" Gahyeon stated.

"What do you not understand about this? I don't care if you are in pain. I really don't" Elkie replied, throwing a sandwich on the ground in front of Gahyeon. 

"I'm not a dog... just why are you doing this, Elkie? You were always so kind... I liked you" the vampire pouted.

"When you get hungry enough, you'll eat that" Elkie replied, ignoring Gahyeon's question. "Tell me what Minji does during her days, and I want the name of every single person connected to her"

"I'll tell you... Minji stays at home all day long, cooks for our happy family and solves puzzles in the newspapers" Gahyeon yelled.

"You are making this way more difficult than it should be" Elkie replied, pulling the trigger and shooting Gahyeon's leg.

The younger girl screamed, rolling around on the floor because of the pain.

"I'm not... telling you... anything! I won't betray them" she screamed loudly.

"You are being naive again" Elkie replied, sighing. "I have all the ways to make you talk. Silver bullets, silver knives, silver restraints" she said, walking towards the girl and picking up the sandwich "and starvation"

"Do whatever you... want... I'm not betraying... my family. Elkie come on... this is not you!" She stated.

"I knew you would say that… that you won't betray your family" Elkie said with a smile. "That's why I made sure to have a plan B. One in which you can't win without losing"

"What do you... mean? And get that fucking bullet... out of my leg... please" she pleaded.

"Tomorrow I will normally go to college, and the next day as well" Elkie explained. "Guess who's at college?"

"What do you mean? What are you going to do? Are you going to give yourself away?" Gahyeon laughed.

"You will laugh less tomorrow then, when your girlfriend will be hanging from there" Elkie yelled, pointing at two handcuffs on the wall. "I will give you time to think about decent and true information to give me. You don't talk? I can easily get to Yubin"

"She's not that dumb. She won't ever follow you! She goes to school with my sister now anyway..." Gahyeon replied.

"She doesn't, it was an exception today. Do you think I didn't study her?" Elkie laughed. "And I don't need her to follow me, she's not a vampire. I can easily put her down anywhere"

"She won't even be at school if she doesn't call me tonight! She knows there would be something right, so you better have a plan C before Minji comes to find me!"

"I'm pretty sure plan B will work" Elkie replied, showing Gahyeon her phone. "This is your phone right? What if I text Yubin saying that I'm not really in the mood to talk on the phone tonight and that she should just meet me somewhere?" Elkie smirked. "Because you fought.. and you want to talk to her alone, somewhere private"

"So you just... acted like you cared... to get me to trust you and talk to you? You appeared as a weird nosy girl, knowing that I would just think it was your personality? You are bad through and through!" The vampire yelled.

"Hi, honey" Elkie spelled as she typed the text on Gahyeon's phone. "No, wait… you had a fight, no honey right? 'Hi Yubin' will work then"

"Don't you dare bring her into this! Put my phone down and get all this silver off of me!!!" Gahyeon screamed, sounding furious. Trying to move towards Elkie.

"I have to bring her into this, because she's the only human, right? I can't really mess with Minji or Siyeon. Not before the time comes. So you better start talking, or I assure you… your girlfriend will pay the price of your silence" Elkie threatened.

"I promise I'll talk... if you make all of this hurt less..." Gahyeon whispered.

"You should be glad I didn't shoot you again" Elkie said, aiming the gun at her other leg. "And you are not the one deciding things so… tell me about Minji"

"Elkie, just my left wrist, I beg you. It's bent the wrong way" the pink haired girl weakly cried.

"Stand up, I won't come near you" Elkie said, signaling the girl to walk towards the handcuffs on the wall.

"You expect me to stand up with this cord burning my ankles?" Gahyeon asked.

"If you really want to change those" Elkie said, pointing at her wrists "You will have to crawl to those" she added, pointing at the handcuffs at the wall.

"If you didn't shoot me this would be much easier" Gahyeon mumbled, doing her best to bite through the pain and get to where she was asked to go.

Elkie waited for Gahyeon to get to the wall and stood up, walking closer to the vampire.

"Hands as close to the cuffs as possible and I swear if you make one wrong move I'll stab this into your side" Elkie hissed, letting her feel the point of the dagger.

Gahyeon did as Elkie asked, putting her hands close to the handcuffs. She knew it was a desperate move but she has to try… she won't have another chance as this one. As soon as Elkie reached for the handcuffs, Gahyeon tried to hit her. 

Elkie anticipated the movement and grabbed her arm making a cut on it with the dagger before putting it in handcuff on the wall.

"If you want to be comfortable you better not try that again or I will stab you for real this time!" She hissed.

Gahyeon whimpered for the silver cutting her arm. 

"I won't… try anything else just please… don't hurt my family" she whispered, willingly putting the other arm in the handcuff.

"Good vampire. Anything else to complain about? You 'comfy' now?" Elkie asked bitterly.

" I wouldn't say 'comfy' but it's better than before" she said, locking eyes with Elkie. "You are a human… why are you doing this? What did we do to you?"

"First off I ask the questions, if you answer, I answer. And secondly, not even a thank you? Fucking brat!" The younger girl yelled, sitting back down on her chair.

"Thank you" Gahyeon said, biting her lower lip because she didn't want to say it, but she knew she had to. 

"Great" Elkie said with a smirk, picking the sandwich she offered Gahyeon up and taking a bite from it. "Now... answer the question I asked you"

"She… she stays home and she goes out sometimes, on patrol" Gahyeon vaguely said.

"Good, we are talking now at least" the Chinese chuckled, spinning her dagger in her hand and taking another bite from the sandwich. "What does she do on patrol and with whom?"

"I don't know. She never let me go with her" Gahyeon replied, sitting in a more comfortable position.

"Gahyeon... don't sell that shit. They killed one of my spies the other day. I know what goes on in that house" Elkie stated. "So spill"

"Who killed a spy?" Gahyeon asked, genuinely confused. "I don't… I don't know anything about that"

"He couldn't exactly come back and report who killed him right? Idiot! And I said that I'm the one asking the questions!" Elkie yelled, taking the cord around her ankle and tightening it.

Gahyeon screamed, feeling the silver penetrating her skin and burning her flesh. 

"No! Please… This hurts" she cried, shaking her head. "I don't know anything about the spy and I don't know about the patrol!! She just leaves the house saying that she goes on patrol but she doesn't say anything else!"

"I know it hurts! That's the point! Do you not know how torture works?" The Chinese laughed. "And again, I told you to not play dumb with me! Even if she doesn't tell you directly you must have overheard her talking with Siyeon"

"I didn't, I swear!" Gahyeon replied, shaking her head "I don't like fighting! I never wanted to, so I never cared about that kind of stuff! I swear!" She cried.

"You know that lying won't do you any good right?" Elkie sighed, standing up, putting the half eaten sandwich on the chair and walking to the drawer again.

"I'm not lying! I really don't know" Gahyeon cried, looking at Elkie in horror. "I don't know about patrol!"

"Let's assume you don't. We'll come back to that subject later" the Chinese said, still searching for something. "Then tell me, who does she hang out with?"

"With me a-and my sister" Gahyeon replied, trying to resist the pain at her ankles.

"Sounds lonely... are you sure about that?" The Chinese pushed.

Gahyeon nodded 

"She b-broke up with her girlfriend. The one you saw at the bar" she lied. "The girl c-cheated on her and Minji couldn't forgive her. So she started hating her and they… they broke up" Gahyeon lied again, trying her best to sound sad.

"Oh did they now? That's sad, they looked cute together. Tell me, who was that girl? And when did they break up?" She asked, taking some stuff out of the drawer and putting it on the ground.

"She was a girl that we met because of Yubin. They were childhood friends" Gahyeon replied. "But they're not really friends anymore and they broke up… I think it was a week or two ago" the young vampire lied, hoping to convince Elkie that the hunters couldn't be used to get to the vampires. She knew about Yubin and that was bad enough.

"Hmm I believe" Elkie said, picking up a silver chain. "But it's pretty weird my scouts reported a silver haired woman in your house the last few days right?" She added, bending down to Gahyeon, lifting up her shirt a little and attaching the chain around her abdomen.

"No! She…She wanted her stuff back" Gahyeon screamed, trying to free herself from the chain. "Please! Please E-Elkie!"

"Her stuff? You mean Minji? I don't know about you but I don't leave empty handed, kissing my 'ex' if I go to get my stuff back, Gahyeon" The younger girl hissed.

Gahyeon shook her head, crying. There was no way in trying to lie if Elkie had someone observing the house. 

"Please! Please take this off", she cried as the silver chain was burning her abdomen.

"Look, let me read you the house rules. I decide what happens. You can cry as much as you want. You eat when I decide you eat, which won't be much, you are staying here until I'm done and I'm doing anything and hurting everyone I deem necessary. Understood?" The Chinese girl yelled, sitting back down.

Gahyeon nodded her head, fighting back the pain.

"I- I won't talk, Elkie" Gahyeon whispered "No matter how much silver you put on me… I won't sell my family"

"Okay, whatever you want" the younger girl simply said, finishing the sandwich and reaching for Gahyeon's phone again. "'Hi, Yubin. I am not in the mood to talk tonight...'" she started reading out loud again.

"T- They will stop her. Siyeon will save her!" Gahyeon screamed, trying to convince herself more than Elkie. "Siyeon won't leave her alone"

"You think so?" Elkie smirked. " 'I think we should talk in person... can you sneak out tonight and meet me at our school?' "

"No… no" Gahyeon whispered, shaking her head. "She… she won't believe you. She won't" the pink haired girl cried.

"Let's find out together then shall we? I just need to press send... unless you talk" she smirked.

"Please… Please Elkie!" Gahyeon tried again. "Don't hurt her. I'm begging you!"

"Hey sweetie, it's okay. I won't hurt her... if you talk. You are the one that decides here. Hurt Honey or don't hurt Honey" she evilly laughed.

"Minji… she does patrols alone or… with S-Siyeon or Yoohyeon" Gahyeon cried, feeling ashamed. She was giving information and she knew it, but she couldn't let Yubin walk right into a trap.

"There we go, sweetie, such a good little vampire. "I assume this 'Yoohyeon' is the human girlfriend?"

Gahyeon nodded her head, looking up. 

"She is" she whispered "the girl with silver hair"

"How long have they been together? Are they serious?" Elkie asked.

"I d-don't know exactly. M-Months" Gahyeon whispered. "And I… I don't know. Minji and I, we… she never told me if it was serious"

"Where does she live? Does she live with Yubin? I assume the whole not being friends anymore was a lie too right?" Elkie pushed.

"She does" Gahyeon whispered, feeling more ashamed after every answer she gave her. 

"Do you think she would look good? Hanging from the ceiling there?" Elkie asked, pointing at some restraints.

"Elkie please... don't hurt any of the humans, I beg of you" the vampire pleaded.

"We will see about that" Elkie said, bending down to look at the girl. "What else? Yubin's sister lives with them right? Who's she?"

"Yubin... doesn't have a s-sister" Gahyeon whispered, shaking her head.

"Come on, Gahyeon. You were doing good" the Chinese girl said, patting the pink haired girl's ankle. "She told me herself"

"No! I'm not lying! She doesn't have a sister" the vampire desperately said, shaking her head again. "She doesn't"

"Who's the small brunette that lives with them?" Elkie asked again. "She spends an awful amount of time with your sister and Yubin"

"She's Yubin's and Yoohyeon's friend. Childhood friend"

"And why does she spend time with your sister? Is there something sweet between them?" Elkie asked with a smirk, standing up again and walking to the chair.

"No! They fight all the time. They hate each other, just like Siyeon and Yubin used to do" Gahyron told her.

"I guess I will have to meet Yubin then" Elkie sighed, picking up Gahyeon's phone again. "She's a poor human after all. She can't really survive long with a bullet in her leg, can she?"

"No, no wait! Don't! Please don't!" The vampire pleaded.

"You better start telling me the fucking truth, Gahyeon. This is the last shot you have. One more lie and Yubin will end up there" Elkie hissed, pointing at the restraints.

"Do you really think... that I would l-lie with all this fucking... silver on me?"

"You just did" Elkie replied, locking eyes with Gahyeon. "How do two people who hate each other, make out all the time?" she asked with a curious expression.

"They hate each other... but they have... angry sex? I don't know how their thing works!" Gahyeon replied, clenching her teeth.

"You are saying your sister doesn't care about her then?" Elkie asked, tilting her head.

"How should I know what she actually feels?" The girl answered, locking eyes with Elkie.

Elkie nodded, picking up a little book full of notes in it. 

"So… I'm curious. If this small girl had to choose between her two childhood friends. Who would she choose?" She asked, tracing a line on her book and looking up at Gahyeon.

"Again, I'm a vampire, not a mind reader, Elkie. I can't say what she thinks" Gahyeon hissed.

"I just need your honest opinion, nothing more" the Chinese girl smirked, tapping with her pen on the book.

"Why? What does it change anyway? She loves both of them" The pink haired girl asked.

"Once again, I ask the fucking questions and you answer!" Elkie yelled, locking eyes with Gahyeon. "I'll tell you how this will go from now on. I ask you a question and you answer without saying anything else or I swear to god I'll shoot Yubin right in front of your eyes. Did I make myself clear?"

"You said you only wanted to hurt Minji!" Gahyeon yelled before nodding her head. "But yes... you're clear"

"Who would she choose?" Elkie repeated again.

Gahyeon really didn't want Yubin to hurt which was selfish in a way since Minji would be more hurt if something happened to Yoohyeon than to Yubin.

"She would... c-choose Yoohyeon. They had a t-thing for a while" the vampire lied.

"Nice" Elkie replied, noting something in her book. "What about Minji? Siyeon or Yoohyeon?"

"I... I don't know. She probably doesn’t even know herself"

"That is good" Elkie nodded, turning the pages of her notebook. "Do you think she would die for both of them then?"

"She wouldn't die. She would risk her life, but she would save them and survive"

"Yeah… sure" Elkie chuckled, shaking her head. "What about you? Who of them would risk their life for you?"

"I... everyone? I hope? I don't know... My sister 100%" Gahyeon replied.

"Only Siyeon 100%?" Elkie asked, sounding disappointed. "What about Minji? And Yubin?"

"I told you I hope they care about me too"

"I didn't ask you who cares. I asked you who would put their life at stake for you. Who would die to let you live?"

"Minji maybe, Yubin maybe and Siyeon 100%" the vampire repeated once again. Really starting to feel weak because of all the silver.

"Lay down" Elkie ordered "Your leg here" she said, pointing towards her.

Gahyeon shook her head, not knowing what Elkie wanted her to do. The Chinese girl just glared at her in a really intimidating way, making the vampire slowly lay down.

"Stay still" Elkie commanded, bending down and cutting the skin of Gahyeon's leg, reaching for the bullet that thankfully wasn't in too deep. 

Gahyeon yelled in pain, pulling on the handcuffs, burning her wrists even more.

"Can't you at least fucking warn me!"

"You should be happy I removed it from your leg" Elkie spat, throwing the bullet on the ground. "Are Minji and Siyeon like you? Can they eat?"

"They can't eat. I'm an exception. Talking about food, can I finally fucking eat?" Gahyeon hissed.

"You will eat after our talk" Elkie calmly replied. "I was surprised, you know. When I saw you eating in college. What else is different about you?"

"That's the only difference I know of" Gahyeon simply replied. Really happy she at least wasn't going to get starved.

"Who would you risk your life for?" Elkie asked again. "Siyeon obviously, then?"

"And Minji, and Yubin. Minji is my family and... well you know about Yubin" Gahyeon sighed.

Elkie nodded, making a little scheme on her book. 

"The small woman is pretty much useless to me then" she mumbled. "Unless… uhm…" she mumbled again, nodding and closing her book. "I guess that's it for today then"

"What? What do you mean for today? And what about Bo- the small woman?" Gahyeon yelled. "Let me go!"

Elkie stood up, taking a little plate and putting another sandwich on it. She placed it on the ground and pushed it to the vampire. 

"Eat. We will continue tomorrow. Make yourself comfortable, we will be here for a while" she said, waving her hand at her and walking to the door.

"Elkie! Elkie! Wait! I can't reach that plate!" Gahyeon yelled. "And stay away from the small woman and anyone else!"

Elkie sighed, walking back and pushing the plate to Gahyeon.

"You are lucky you've been nice to me" she said, looking at Gahyeon. "I have no reasons to be mean to you when I'm not asking you questions" she explained.

"Elkie just... let me go... I need to go home. Remove this chain from my stomach and let me go, please" the vampire cried.

Elkie walked closer to Gahyeon and removed the chains from her stomach. The vampire didn't deserve to sleep with all that pain after all. She wasn't the target Elkie was after. 

"Here" she said, putting the chain on the chair. "That's all I can do for you". She walked to a blackboard where there were all their names. She draw a line on Gahyeon's name and she circled Yoohyeon's and Yubin's name. She put the chalk back down and she walked back to the vampire. "Try to get some sleep"

"How long do you fucking plan on keeping me here? Don't you dare go near Dongie again, you devil! Monster" the pink haired girl yelled in rage.

"She's not even on the blackboard as you can see" Elkie replied. "If she doesn't nose around… she won't get hurt, don't worry" she reassured her. "I'm not after her"

"I will fucking hurt you, Elkie. Fuck you! Just let me go" the vampire growled, pulling at the handcuffs.

Elkie didn't bother to reply and just walked outside. She needed to go back home or Handong would have to cover her shift at the bar. And that shift was her alibi.

"Elkie! Elkie! Get back here! Let me go!" Gahyeon desperately screamed, breaking out into tears again.

She didn't know for how long she cried and screamed. They had warned her about Elkie. They told her not to trust her. Minji did and Yubin did but she was just too stubborn. And now they were all in danger for her fault.

-=-

After Yubin left the house when Siyeon helped her with statistics the blonde vampire invited Bora over to enjoy the evening with her and Minji. Siyeon was on the couch watching some TV as Minji was cooking something for Bora.

"Say, Minji... did my sister tell you anything about being later today?" Siyeon asked.

"Uhm… no, I don't think she did" Minji replied. "But you know, after all the fight with Yubin, she probably needed some time alone to clear her mind"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" Siyeon smiled but five minutes later she turned around again. "But even if she did want time alone... wouldn't she let us know?"

"She normally would. But after her punishment last night… she felt pretty ashamed. So maybe she needs some time away from us as well" Minji reassured her. "Text Yubin, I'm sure Gahyeon texted her at least once" Minji smiled.

"I'll do that and I hope Bora is here soon" Siyeon sighed, taking out her phone.

To: Blue Haired Yubin

Hey, just wanted to check if Gahyeon texted you. She's not home yet.

To: Siyeon

She didn't. I said I would call her tonight so she had no reason to text me. I'll try to call her

To: Blue Haired Yubin

Thanks, let me know if she picks up. She doesn't for me and Minji

To: Siyeon

She didn't pick up. Maybe I've been too harsh on her yesterday, yelling at her to get out of the house. Is Bora there already?

To: Blue Haired Yubin

She literally just parked her car outside. And don't worry, you had the right to do that Yubin.

To: Siyeon

Alright… Let me know if Gahyeon texts you or if she comes home okay? I'll keep trying to call her. I'll talk to you later

Siyeon put down her phone, feeling pretty weird but then Bora knocked on the door immediately making her feel better. She ran to open up and immediately hugged her girlfriend as soon as she saw her.

"Woah!" Bora chuckled, hugging back Siyeon. "Where is all this cute affection coming from?" She laughed, combing Siyeon's hair.

"I'm just really happy to see my tiny queen! Kiss?" Siyeon asked with a smile.

"Of course, come here" Bora chuckled, locking lips with Siyeon and slowly making her walk backwards, just to be able to enter the house and close the door behind her.

"Did you hear from my sister by any chance?" Siyeon asked, detaching their lips for a moment.

"No, I didn't" Bora replied with a confused expression. "Why? Did something happen?"

"She's just not home yet, that's all. Yubin give her a little kiss before me and her left to study statistics so... she should be feeling a bit better?" The vampire explained.

"She did?" Bora asked with a smile "Then I'm sure Gahyeon already feels better! Maybe she's out with some friends?"

"She doesn't have friends, Bora" Siyeon chuckled, pecking her lips.

"Then maybe she just wanted to go for a walk alone? I'm sure what happened yesterday had a strong impact on her" Bora reassured her.

"You're probably right!" Siyeon said, squealing at the last word when she felt a tiny hand cup her breast. "What are you doing? Minji is right there!" She whisper-yelled.

"And what about it?" Bora chuckled, pecking Siyeon's lips. "We had sex in front of Yubin, is this tiny hand a problem right now?" Bora laughed.

"Correction! We didn't have sex in front of her, just in the same room! Yubin desperately didn't want to see. This is Minji!" Siyeon squealed again.

"And what-" Bora tried to say when Minji walked into the living room. 

"Hey Bora!! Dinner is ready" she cheered with a smile.

"Great let's go eat!" Siyeon quickly responded but Bora wasn't letting go of her.

"Hey Minji, just gimme a second" Bora smiled.

"A second for what?" Siyeon asked confused as Minji walked back to the kitchen.

"I have to check your other boob as well" Bora laughed.

"Check them for what?" Siyeon asked, locking eyes with the small hunter.

"Check if they still feel as perfect. You're pretty old already, you know" 

"I'm sure enough they didn't change from yesterday" Siyeon chuckled. "You checked them well enough"

"Don't worry my service is free of charge and I like doing it" Bora smiled, squeezing the other boob real quick and patting her shoulder. "All perfect! Let's go"

"And I thought Yubin was the weird one in the group" Siyeon chuckled, cupping Bora's cheek and kissing her lips. "Let's go eat"

"You meant Minji's food, right wolf?"

"Of course I do!" Siyeon said, smirking a little as they entered the kitchen. "Here we are!"

"I made some shrimps with rice for you, Bora. I hope you like it!" Minji smiled as she placed the plate in front of the hunter.

“I’m sure I will love it!” Bora replied, quickly starting to eat. “Oh my god, Minji you could be a chef!” she squealed, stuffing her mouth of rice.

"Now that would be pretty weird. A chef that can't taste her food without her stomach dying" the oldest vampire chuckled. "How's Yoohyeon doing by the way? She said she was busy"

“She’s doing great! And she’s really busy cleaning the house. We have turns for that, the three of us. But she’s the only one who always finds an excuse to skip her turn!” Bora scoffed. “So now she’s staying home and she’s cleaning the house!”

"I'm happy that she is doing what she should do but... are you sure that letting Yoohyeon clean on her own is a good idea?" Minji chuckled.

“That’s why I didn’t leave her alone. Chae and Yubin are following her around. Yubin makes sure that she cleans and Chae catches everything that Yoohyeon is about to drop. It’s a pretty stable team” Bora laughed.

"That's a genius system" the oldest vampire complimented her as Siyeon seemed deep in thought.

"So she also isn't with Chaesol?..." she mumbled to herself.

Minji heard Siyeon’s words and she raised her head to look at the younger vampire.

“Why should Gahyeon be with Chaesol?” she asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know... I was just thinking with whom she could be... It's not like Gahyeon to be out alone" The younger vampire sighed.

As soon as she ended her sentence, the phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly took it out and looked at the message that popped up on the screen.

From: Blue Haired Yubin

Hey… she still doesn’t pick up. I’m going with Chae to Handong’s bar, maybe she’s there or maybe she and Elkie talked with her. I’m really getting worried, Siyeon.

From: Siyeon

Thank you so much, Yubin... Let me know asap okay? This is not normal for her. You're not the only worried one...

From: Blue Haired Yubin

I’ll keep you updated… 

Siyeon put away her phone and looked down at the table.

“Yubin and Chaesol are going to Dongie’s bar to see if she or Elkie know where Gahyeon is” she whispered, feeling the anxiety rising.

"Singnie stop worrying so much! Gahyeon is old enough to go out on her own right?" Minji reasoned.

“That’s not what is worrying me, Minji” Siyeon explained “She can stay out as long as she wants to but she always texts at least one of us to let us know… This is not like her”

"Then she probably forgot to text, forgot her phone or forgot to charge her phone. There are so many possible explanations, Singnie" Minji tried to reassure her with a hug.

“If Dongie and Elkie don’t know where she is, I’m going out to look for her” Siyeon replied, still sounding worried. “I just… I feel like there is something wrong”

"Last time Gahyeon disappeared without texting us she went to sleep at Handong's. And when we asked Dongie she lied about it. You know she always goes to Handong if she feels sad" the older vampire smiled.

“I know but after what happened with you, I’m sure Handong wouldn’t lie about that anymore. And Minji… her priority was fixing things with Yubin, then why isn’t she picking up the phone?” Siyeon asked weakly. “Yubin said she doesn’t pick up, not that the phone is off”

"Let's just stay calm and wait for what Yubin texts you, okay?" Bora joined in with a little smile. "No need to worry, yet"

“Wouldn’t you be worried if it was Yubin?” Siyeon asked in a little voice, looking up at Bora.

"I would, but considering the situation I wouldn't panic immediately. Let's just wait and see for the moment, okay wolf?"

Siyeon nodded her head, taking a sip of blood, but she didn’t really feel like eating. Her stomach felt like it was closed and she felt really uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Shall we watch a movie together after dinner? To ease our minds while we wait for Yubin to text?" Minji suggested, trying to lift the mood a little bit.

“Yeah… that might be a good idea” Siyeon replied, trying to give her a little smile.

"What do you want to watch, Singnie? One of your marvel films?" The oldest vampire smiled.

“Can we watch Captain America?” Siyeon asked with a hopeful expression, turning towards Bora. “I know you like it too!”

"Oh my god! I love Marvel and I love Captain America! How did you know? Oh... my sheets, right?" The tiny hunter chuckled.

“Let’s say it’s pretty hard to ignore the huge shield on the sheets, yeah” Siyeon laughed, caressing Bora’s cheek.

"I'm starting to believe you two are a match made in heaven... I really don't understand what's so amazing about this American Captain" Minji laughed.

“Captain America!” both girls yelled, turning towards Minji. 

“Yeah, whatever!” Minji chuckled, putting her cup on the sink. “We can watch the movie you prefer!”

"Captain America it is then" Siyeon smiled.

"You really picked a boring one. I mean that other Marvel superhero is way cooler. That Superman dude" Minji stated.

“Oh for god’s sake. Superman is not even in the same universe as Captain America! Superman is from DC, not Marvel!” Siyeon yelled, and Bora gave Minji a disapproving look.

"What's the big deal about it?! They are both superheroes. I don't spend my time learning who is in what universe" Minji argued. "That other Marvel hero then. Aquaman, he is cool too!"

“I won’t even correct you anymore” Siyeon scoffed, standing up. “You’re messing up DC and Marvel way too much. Let’s just go see the movie”

“Minji… this is unacceptable. The basics! Superman, Supergirl, Wonderwoman, Aquaman… they’re in the DC universe” Bora explained. “Ironman, Cap America, Hulk, Black widow and the other Avengers are in the Marvel universe”

"Okay, sure I'll try to remember so you two won't forbid me to watch movies with you. The movie is important, not all of that stuff" the oldest vampire sighed, putting Bora's plate in the sink.

“I’ll forgive you just because the rice with the shrimps was excellent!” Bora chuckled. “Come on, let’s go watch the movie”

The three girls watched the movie about halfway through when Siyeon's phone suddenly started buzzing. She looked at the screen and saw that Yubin was calling her.

"Hold on, pause the movie" the girl yelled, putting the phone on speaker. "Yes, Yubin?"

"She wasn't at the bar, S-Siyeon" Yubin said, trying not to let her voice break. "We are coming to your house… me, Chae and Handong"

"Wasn't Elkie there? Did she see her? S-stay there. I'm coming there" Siyeon yelled, running to get her jacket.

"She was at the bar but she didn't see Gahyeon after school. Siyeon… We are already halfway, what do we do? I… I don't know what to do Siyeon" Yubin asked in a broken voice "I'm scared"

"Bora said to stay calm till midnight, Yubin" Minji yelled, signalling Siyeon to stay here. "Let's see if she comes home and th-" she tried to say when Siyeon cut her off.

"This is not normal Minji! For fuck's sake" she yelled.

Minji sighed, standing up from the couch and walking to Siyeon.

"I know… but you are clearly already out of control and so is Yubin. Someone has to stay calm" she explained, squeezing the blonde girl. "Wait for them to arrive here and we can decide what to do, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah sure... oh my god... Minji what if she's dead? What if someone killed her? Minji they got my sister!" Siyeon started panicking again.

"Siyeon!" Minji said, raising her voice. "You can't panic like that! Gahyeon is not dead and no one got her! We wait for Yubin, Dongie and the other girl to get here, we organize our idea, we split the areas of the neighborhood and we look for her"

"Minji... that scout... we killed him what if... what if they killed Gahyeon in revenge?" Siyeon weakly whispered.

"You turned her, Siyeon. If she was dead, you would feel it" Minji replied, she heard this saying in the village ages ago but she wasn't sure it was the truth. But right now the important thing was to give Siyeon hope.

"I-if that's true then... then you're right. I didn't feel anything" Siyeon said, calming down a little after hearing that.

A few moments later someone knocked at the door and Siyeon rushed to open it. Even though she knew who it was, a little part of her hoped it would be Gahyeon.

"Hey, is she still not home?" Yubin asked sounding really worried.

"She's not" Siyeon replied, shaking her head. "Dongie? Didn't she text you? She didn't tell anything to Elkie? Maybe that she wanted to go somewhere? Did she say which way she went after school?"

"Elkie told me that Gahyeon said she wanted to be alone and that she went for a walk" Handong replied, rubbing her hair.

"Where did she go for a walk?" Siyeon asked, panicking. Yubin looked at how worried the blonde girl was and she started to feel even worse. If Siyeon was that worried, then the situation was really ugly. She instinctively reached for Chaesol's hand with her trembling one.

"I don't know, Elkie said she just took off after school" Handong whispered.

"Umm, sorry girls but... did anyone inform the puppy?" The oldest vampire asked.

Yubin shook her head, looking at Minji.

"We told her that we were going to Handong's bar to look for her, but we didn't call her after that" the blue haired girl explained.

"I'll call my girlfriend real quick, you can go sit on the couch already" Minji smiled.

"I don't want to sit, Minji" Siyeon said, raising her voice. "We are losing time!" She said, with a broken voice. "Fuck this, I'm going to find her" she added, taking her jacket and walking to the door, opening it. 

"I-... I'll come with you!" Yubin quickly said, following the vampire and being followed by Chaesol. And that's when she realized that the girl didn't know anything about them being vampires and hunters.

"It's useless to just go out there and randomly search, Singnie!" Minji yelled "Just calm down and think about this without being rash. Think of places she could go and then leave"

Siyeon took a deep breath, locking eyes with Minji. She trusted the older girl for her whole life, she had to keep trusting her.

"Fine… you are right" Siyeon said, walking back to Minji and trying not to panic.

"Just sit down on the couch with everyone and use your heads for a second. I will go call Yoohyeon on my phone in the meantime" Minji smiled, kissing Siyeon's forehead. "We'll find her wolf"

"Minji" Yubin called, following the vampire in the kitchen. "I… I want to tell everything to Chae. About you being vampires and about us being hunters" she said, and she noticed the disapproving look on Minji's face. "I trust her Minji, with all my life. And she lives with us, we can't deal with all of that while keeping her out. I'll take responsibility for her"

"We can't just tell anyone we want, Yubin. We told Dongie because she kind of was there with us and saved us. You found out because... you know but Chaesol? I mean, this is the first time I see the girl" Minji sighed.

"I… I've followed your orders, Minji. Every single one of them. I'm training hard, I'm making progress, I'm getting along with Siyeon and I'm just… following whatever you say, because I trust you. Trust me on this one. I know Chae… she's loyal and she will help us as she can"

"Fine, I'll trust you BUT I don't want her asking any questions while this whole thing is going on and if she tells on us, she will pay the price. Understood?"

"Understood" Yubin nodded. "Thank you Minji!" She added, walking out of the kitchen and grabbing Chaesol's hand, dragging her outside. "I need to talk to you"

As Chaesol followed Yubin outside, Bora pulled Siyeon on her lap and hugged her as Handong joined them on the couch.

"So Minji said we have to decide search areas" Handong started. "What if we take the school, my bar and the hunter's house as 3 starting points?" The Chinese woman got straight to the point.

"Yes, that could work" Siyeon nodded, placing her hands on Bora's on her lap. "How do we do this? How far do we go?"

"Let's just go in groups of two. Me and Elkie can search around the bar, Minji and Yoohyeon can go to the hunter's house, Chaesol and Yubin can go to school and you and Bora can search from the rooftops. We just start by searching the general area and then we go more in the city itself?" Handong suggested.

"Yoohyeon is coming" Minji said, walking back into the living room. "And I agree with Handong's plan. But Elkie is staying out of this. I don't know her, I don't trust her. And you and Chaesol will move together, with a vampire or a hunter"

"I'll go with Yubin and Chaesol then..." Handong sighed. "Why do you all hate Elkie so much? She's a good kid, Minji... she was so worried about Gahyeon"

"I don't hate her, Dongie. I just don't know her and I have no reasons to want her into this" Minji explained. "Yubin is telling everything to Chaesol, so she will help us as well. And the only reason why I'm letting this happen is because three of us knew Chaesol already and Yubin personally asked me to trust her. And she has a point… Chaesol lives with the hunters now… we can't keep all of this hidden"

"Alright sure... so what do I tell Elkie then? If she asks me anything about this?"

"We will think about that later. For now, just say that we are looking for her" Minji explained. "It's decided then? Me and Yoohyeon, Siyeon and Bora and Handong, Yubin and the new girl?" Minji asked, looking at them.

"Sounds great! Can we go look now?" Siyeon asked, sounding a bit impatient, turning to Minji.

"We can" Minji replied, standing up as Yubin and Chaesol walked back inside.

"I told her everything Minji" Yubin smiled, pointing at Chaesol who looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Look kid, Yubin asked us to trust you and since she has never let us down, I've decided we can try to trust you" she said, putting a hand on Chaesol's shoulder. "Just know you've walked in something big. If you need to vent with a human who isn't part of this, but knows everything… I'm sure our Dongie will listen to you. Just… after all this mess"

"I w-will... Thank you, miss" Chaesol smiled with a little bow. "D-did you decide h-how we will search?"

"You will go with Yubin and Handong" Minji said shortly, turning then towards the blue haired girl. "Yoohyeon is coming here with your spear and Bora's crossbow"

"Great... let's go find Gahyeon then" Yubin said, sounding determined. They waited for Yoohyeon to arrive with their weapons before leaving the house to go search their appointed area.

Thank you very much for reading. To all people in their exams, good luck! Much love ♥

QOTD: Favorite Bora hairstyle and color?

Nyle and Cristina: The wavy Boca hair where the buns are stuck with screws


	71. Chapter 71

TW: Elkie

The next morning Handong woke up after searching outside for Gahyeon until the late hours without result. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and stumbled down the stairs while rubbing her eyes and yawning. When she arrived in the dining room she saw that Elkie had prepared breakfast for her.

"Good morning, Dongie. I assume you didn't find her yet?" Elkie asked, sounding sad.

“We didn’t but the girls will keep looking for her and so will I” Handong explained, sitting down at the table. “I’m closing the bar”

"So I assume Yubin will not be in college right?" The Chinese asked, that way she knew she could easily skip as well. "I really want to support her..."

“She won’t… she didn’t even rest yet” Handong explained. “After hours we decided to take turns to rest but her and Siyeon went out anyway” she sighed.

"Is there anything I can do? I can help you to search for her!" The Chinese girl cheered, handing Handong a cup of coffee.

“No, thank you” Handong replied, taking the cup of coffee. “I’ll go with the others, you can go to college”

"Are you sure? I will gladly skip college to help, I won't make it in time anyway" she said with a little smile, knowing Handong wouldn't allow her but she had to sound convincing.

“It’s okay, Elkie” Handong said, forcing a smile. “You hurry up and go to college! We will find Gahyeon, I promise”

"Okay... Well I made some breakfast for you, you need to eat. Text me if you find her alright?" Elkie smiled, taking her backpack and waving at Handong.

“I will” Handong replied and as soon as Elkie left the house, she placed down the cup of coffee and stood back up. She quickly took her jacket and rushed out, headed to the vampires’ place. There was no time to lose.

On the way to the place she kept Gahyeon, Elkie made sure to be disguised by putting on the hood of her hoodie and avoiding as many people as she could. When she successfully arrived at the place, she dropped her backpack in a room and headed to where she kept Gahyeon.

"Good morning, sweetie, did you sleep well?" The Chinese girl smiled.

“F- Fuck you, Elkie” Gahyeon whispered, raising her head. Her wrists and ankles were hurting like hell and the wound of the bullet was slowly healing. 

"Aww you are so kind to me again! That will surely help in today's talk. You didn't answer my question though" the younger woman pouted.

“How am I supposed to sleep with my wrists and my ankles in this condition? It’s like having them on fire. All the time… it never stops” she whispered, weakly.

"Let me adjust the position a little for you. We don't need to burn the same place all the time" Elkie smiled, adjusting the handcuffs and the cord just a bit so they touched another spot.

Gahyeon took a deep breath, finally feeling a little less pain. 

“Elkie… Why do you do this? You know I’m a vampire but… I’ve never hurt anyone, neither did Minji. We don’t hurt people” she whispered. “Please stop this… they… they are probably freaking out right now because I didn’t come back home”

"I heard, Dongie told me how devastated your sister and Yubin were. They searched all night long" the Chinese replied. "And you don't hurt people, but you do hurt vampires. Even innocent ones" she added.

“We don’t hurt innocent vampires. We stop the ones who kill humans” Gahyeon replied as her eyes filled with tears at the thought of Siyeon and Yubin searching for her all night long. “Please Elkie… let me go” 

"Do I need to repeat the house rules again? I thought I made myself clear, didn't I?" Elkie hissed, grabbing Gahyeon's face.

“Don’t you care about Handong?” Gahyeon cried, shaking her head. “She always defended you with everyone! She always told the others good things about you. She trusted you and you are doing this to her”

"I'm glad she's on my side" the Chinese girl simply said, picking up the sandwich from yesterday that wasn't fully finished. "Not hungry?"

“I can’t eat” Gahyeon whispered. “This hurts so much that I feel like throwing up” she added, pulling the restraint.

"You better don't, you would only make it worse for yourself" Elkie chuckled. "I offered to help you out yesterday but... you chose to waste time talking to me"

“I… need blood” Gahyeon whispered, deciding to try and play this card. It wasn’t exactly easy to find it around, so maybe Elkie would have to steal from Handong’s stocks or try to enter the vampires’ house… and maybe she could get caught.

"You don't NEED anything. You WANT blood" the younger girl corrected her with a smile.

“No, Elkie. I do need blood” Gahyeon replied confidently. She was the only exception Minji knew about so there was no way that Elkie knew something about half vampires. “I need blood to survive. I can eat other things but… I need blood to survive, mostly if I’m injured”

"Hmm... how long can you go without blood? And try to be exact"

“Not long. The black bottle I use at college? Is blood. I have to drink a little bit of it constantly but… I never really reached the limit. But I’m not feeling good at all… so I guess I won’t be alive for long” she said, coughing and letting her head hang.

"You better answer my questions then, and fast" the Chinese girl smirked. "And I'm not playing around today"

“I n-need blood f-first” Gahyeon whispered, trying to look weaker than she actually was. 

"Fine but only because I need you for now" Elkie sighed, taking out the plastic bottle out of her backpack and pouring the water on the ground. She took one of her daggers, cutting her finger and letting some blood drip in the bottle. A few moments later she cleaned the wound and bent down next to Gahyeon. "Here is your blood"

“This… is not nearly e-enough” Gahyeon replied, looking at the bottle.

"I'll make it simple. You drink this, or you drink nothing but frankly, I don't care, Gahyeon"

Gahyeon took the bottle and drank the few drops of blood inside of it, shaking her head and looking disgusted.

“If I tasted your blood before, I would know you were evil just by drinking that” Gahyeon mumbled, letting the bottle fall on the ground.

"You still talk too much to my liking" Elkie stated, walking to the blackboard and pointing at the term 'small woman'. "We will first talk about her" she started, sitting down on the chair in front of Gahyeon. "Her name, please"

“Bora” Gahyeon whispered, knowing that Elkie could easily know her name anyway, by asking Handong.

"Good, that was a test" Elkie chuckled. Now let's go back to what matters. What does she mean to Minji?"

"Honestly? They don't have a strong relationship" Gahyeon replied, looking at Elkie.

"They don't? How would you describe them?"

"I don't know. They know each other and they respect each other, that's all" Gahyeon explained.

"Hmm... fine" Elkie said, walking over to the board and crossing out a line between Minji and Bora's name. "Next, tell me again, what's the bond between Bora and Siyeon?"

"Fuckbuddies" the pink haired girl replied, locking eyes with Elkie. "They have an awful amount of sex but that's it"

"Didn't you call your relationship with Yubin the same thing? While in reality it was way more than that?" The Chinese noted, locking eyes with Gahyeon.

"It's completely different" Gahyeon replied "Me and Yubin spent a lot of time together and… I don't know. I just fell for her. But it's not the same for Siyeon. They barely see each other and when they do… They don't really talk" 

"So you keep claiming they hate each other? Because my scouts told me something else, Gahyeon. Are you sure you are not lying" the Chinese girl asked in a threatening tone.

"They don't hate each other" the vampire admitted to sound believable. "I think I would say they have the same bond Minji and Bora have. They respect each other… but they have a lot of sex"

Elkie nodded, going back to the blackboard and making the line between Siyeon and Bora red because she didn't believe the vampire at all. "What about you. How are you and Bora?"

"We… I like her. She's a nice person" Gahyeon admitted "She's really funny"

"That's it? Nothing more? Just a nice person? Say, do you see her a lot?"

"When she picks Yubin up or when she's in the house to have sex with Siyeon" the pink haired girl replied.

"Okay, next question then. Still about you and Bora. Have you ever... worked together with her? To train or something?" Elkie asked.

Gahyeon locked eyes with Elkie and that was a really specific question. And Elkie said that she had scouts observing them.

"We did, once" Gahyeon admitted. She couldn't let Elkie believe that she was lying.

"Good job, another test passed" Elkie smirked, walking to the blackboard and drawing a red line between Gahyeon and Bora. "What about this relationship?" She asked, pointing at Minji and Siyeon's name.

"They… they're close" Gahyeon whispered. It was something she couldn't lie about. It was way too obvious and since Elkie was aiming to Minji, she probably knew something about her past… and Siyeon had been with her since day one. "They're really close"

"If you're going to keep being vague this isn't going anywhere. You are really getting on my nerves, girl" Elkie hissed. "Explain!"

"What is there to explain? They care about each other and they've known each other for a long time" 

"Great" the younger woman sighed, drawing a circle around Minji's name with an arrow pointing at Siyeon's one that she also circled. She then took her red chalk and drew an arrow from Gahyeon to Bora and Siyeon, and from Siyeon to Bora. "Seems like the tiny hunter isn't as useless as I thought"

"Leave her alone, Elkie!" Gahyeon hissed, shaking her head. "Why are you bringing the hunters into this? They didn't do anything!"

"What did I tell you about asking me questions?" Elkie yelled, walking towards her and grabbing her face again, locking eyes with the vampire. "I am in charge" she whispered. Gahyeon looked her in the eyes and wished that she could charm Elkie right now but unfortunately the silver prevents vampires from using their powers.

"I just… Want to know why the hunters" Gahyeon repeated.

"Look, kid. You were the weak link of the vampires, an easy naive target to get things started. I want Minji but she's way too strong, physically and emotionally. So the only thing I can do is hurt the people around her until she gives in. But because I can't hurt Siyeon physically either... I'll have to do it mentally. And what better way is there than making her dear sister and her 'fuckbuddy' disappear?" The Chinese girl laughed.

"No! Leave Bora alone!" Gahyeon yelled, looking at Elkie. "This won't work! Siyeon won't break down. Even if you take me and Bora… she has Yubin and Minji! You can take everything away from her, but as long as she has Minji…She won't break down. And you can't get to Minji"

"We'll see about that" Elkie hissed, releasing Gahyeon's face and walking back to the chair. "What are you all training for?"

"I already told you that. We take down vampires who kill humans. We already took down a lot of strays" Gahyeon lied.

"You've never trained before. Why now? What are you targeting?" Elkie pushed, knowing there was something more.

"I never trained because I wasn't interested in it. But then something happened" Gahyeon explained knowing that she had to go as close as possible to the truth to be believable. "Minji and Siyeon were on a mission with Yubin. Things went badly and Yubin got bitten, she almost died. That's why we skipped college for a few days. That's when I realized I was fucking useless and I asked Minji to train me"

The Chinese girl analyzed her facial expressions and lightly nodded.

"Now... what weapons do these hunters use, Gahyeon?" 

The pink haired girl knew that there was no point in lying about that if Elkie had scouts.

"Guns, crossbow and spear" Gahyeon whispered.

"You're being such a sweetie today. I'm sure you'll gladly help me to defeat them then right? What are their weak points?"

"I can't know that" Gahyeon replied. "I didn't train with any of them but Bora… and as far as I know, she doesn't have weak points"

"They must've said something" Elkie said, thinking of a way to find out. "What do they train on?"

"As I already said… I've only trained with Bora. And we trained mostly me. So… jumping around on trees while carrying Bora"

"You fucking live with Minji and you give me nothing but useless information!" The Chinese girl yelled, kicking her chair in frustration. "Is there anything useful you can tell me?"

"As you said, I'm the weak link of the vampires" Gahyeon said, looking at Elkie. "I'm the younger one, the untrained one… they don't let me know important things since I'm an easy target"

"I don't believe you. You already lied about your sister and this Bora" Elkie said shaking her head. "I don't believe you are all training this intensely just because. What's your target?"

"I already told you! Strays! Strays that kill humans" Gahyeon sighed. "And if they're training for something else, they didn't tell me! I'm the most useless person you could kidnap!"

"Oh no no, you've been very useful so far" Elkie shook her head, picking up the chain again and walking to Gahyeon. "And you're going to keep telling me everything" she added, wrapping the chain around her stomach again. "I asked what your fucking target was, Gahyeon" Elkie gritted her teeth.

Gahyeon screamed in pain, shutting her eyes close. She couldn't tell Elkie their plan, she really couldn't give up this information.

"I don't know what to tell you anymore!" She yelled, crying. "We are targeting strays and my answer won't change, no matter how much silver you put on me, because it's the fucking truth!"

"The truth, you're telling me the truth. That's all" the younger woman said, tightening the handcuffs around her wrists a little. "What. Is. Your. Target!"

"S- strays!" Gahyeon screamed again, feeling the silver burning her wrists. "We are targeting strays!!"

"You can't keep protecting them, Gahyeon. I'm so sorry sweetie" Elkie sighed, taking another chain and wrapping it around her left calf.

"I t-told you… my answer… won't change" Gahyeon cried "That's all I k-know! I'm begging you!! How c-can I tell you s-something I d-don't know?"

"Gahyeon... sweet child... you know I don't want to hurt you but if you don't want to work with me... you really leave me no choice..." the Chinese girl whispered, revealing something she was hiding behind her back. A silver choker.

Gahyeon shook her head, crying.

"No! Please! P-Please Elkie! I don't know anything else" Gahyeon begged. "I told you the other things… because I knew the answers! I lied only once but please I'm… I'm not lying!"

"Tilt your head up and stay still. I have a lot more toys we can try later if needed" Elkie whispered.

"N-no! I swear I'm telling the truth, Elkie! Please don't do this. You don't have to" Gahyeon pleaded, keeping her neck covered.

Elkie pressed her foot on the vampire's calf so that Gahyeon screamed in pain, revealing her neck. The Chinese girl quickly put the silver choker on the vampire's neck.

"Elkie! I-it hurts" Gahyeon screamed, trying to reach the lock with her restrained hands.

"Who is your target?" Elkie asked again, ignoring Gahyeon's screams.

"Take... it off! Please, take it off Elkie. Don't you see what you are doing?" The pink haired girl cried.

"I will take it off when you'll answer the question" Elkie replied "with the truth"

"S-strays... Strays, Elkie. O-only strays... It's the truth"

"You will have to give me a different answer because I won't believe this one. No matter how many times you say it" Elkie yelled.

"Then I'll just stay... silent... and suffer because my answer won't change" Gahyeon cried, tears running down her face, her hands still desperately trying to reach the choker.

"Fine" Elkie said, standing up and removing the choker. "I will ask you that question again when you'll be weaker" she smiled "The other chains stay there until I come back" 

"Thanks for taking the c-choker off but... the chain around my stomach too... please, Elkie"

"Those will stay there" Elkie repeated again "Try to eat something" she added, putting another sandwich in Gahyeon's hands.

"I won't eat if you don't remove... this f-fucking chain!" Gahyeon yelled in pain.

"For all I care you can starve yourself" Elkie added, looking at Gahyeon. She didn't know what would happen in leaving the chain on the girl's stomach for hours though… and she couldn't risk her hostage. She bent down and removed the chain from her stomach. "The one on the calf will stay. There is nothing vital there"

"Thank you..." Gahyeon let out a sigh of relief. "When are you b-back?"

"When I want to be back. I need to check the situation outside. Let's see how desperate Siyeon and Yubin are today, shall we?" She said with a smirk, walking towards the door.

"You are sick in your head, Elkie! And you know what the worst part is? That you are dead wrong! Whatever you think Minji did, I can assure you she isn't the guilty one. You are being misled, you are awfully wrong" Gahyeon tried to get through to her.

"As you said, you are the one who knows nothing about important things" Elkie simply said, walking out of the door and locking it. She put the hood back up and walked to college.

-=-

That same morning Siyeon and Yubin just came back from their search, sitting at the table and dropping their heads on it. 

"How is it possible that not a single soul saw a pink haired girl? She literally stands out everywhere" Siyeon groaned.

"I don't know" Yubin whispered, rubbing her hands on her face. "Let's just… let's have a coffee and we can start again" she added, standing up. When the others stopped to rest during the night, they just decided to keep going. "We can check next to the school again"

"You two are going nowhere" Minji simply stated, walking down the stairs. "You searched all night and didn't find anything. Look at you two! You are a mess!"

"No, Minji. We are fine" Siyeon reassured her, standing up. "Yubin will just make a coffee and a blood one and we are good to go. We need to search in two more areas in the morning" she said as Yubin nodded and walked to the counter to prepare the coffees.

"Singnie you and Yubin are staying here and that's an order. You are tired, you can't fully focus on searching!"

"We can, and even if we are not fully focused, I'm sure we can manage to notice a pink haired girl" Yubin said with a weak chuckle. "We can't waste time doing nothing"

"Oh yeah, great! Cause Gahyeon will just be casually walking around with her hair on display if she doesn't want to be found. Great thinking. You are staying here, that's final" Minji said, sounding really serious.

The blue haired girl gritted her teeth and slammed the cup on the counter. She didn't want to stay home while others were out there looking for her girlfriend. She didn't want to turn around to face Minji so she just stayed there, trying to calm down.

"And don't be angry at me, you know it's best. For both of you but also for Gahyeon"

"Siyeon?" Yubin whispered, turning around and looking at the blonde girl, wanting to know which side she was on.

"Minji is right, kid. We wouldn't be 100% fit to search anyway. We searched all night and... I'm tired" she whispered.

"I'll sleep in Gahyeon's room" Yubin just said, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs, not wanting to look at Minji. She knew she was right, but she didn't want to stop searching for Gahyeon. Her girlfriend was missing… how was she supposed to sleep?

"C-can I join you?" The blonde vampire suddenly asked, surprising Yubin a little.

The blue haired girl saw the vampire walking upstairs right behind her and she understood what the problem was. 

"If you want to sleep in Gahyeon's bed… I can just take the couch" she whispered, looking at her.

"I meant if I could sleep with you... I don't want to be alone" Siyeon clarified in a whisper.

"I don't want to be alone too" Yubin replied, nodding her head as they entered in Gahyeon's room. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"Let's just sleep for... a few hours and then we can search again. We'll find her. I promise you" Siyeon reassured her.

Yubin laid down on the bed right after Siyeon and nodded her head. She shifted closer to the vampire and hugged her.

"I'm exhausted" she whispered weakly "but I don't think I'll be able to sleep"

"Me neither but... let's just close our eyes and rest, okay?" The blonde girl suggested.

"What if… What if someone got her, Siyeon?" Yubin whispered, closing her eyes. "What if she's scared?"

"Minji said we shouldn't think the worst... but if someone has her... if someone hurt her... they'll die for it" the vampire growled.

"If I wasn't such a coward yesterday… I would have stayed at college and I would have walked home with her, like everyday" Yubin whispered in a broken voice.

"Don't say that. This is not our fault. In any way. Let's just... rest now okay? Just let it sink in and... I'll see you in an hour or two"

Yubin nodded, fighting back the tears and closed her eyes again. None of them wanted to sleep, but they were exhausted and it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

-=-

Shortly after Yubin and Siyeon surrendered to Minji's order and went to sleep, Handong knocked on the door. The older vampire went to open and gave a tight hug to the Chinese girl, kissing the top of her head.

"You really didn't have to close your bar, Dongie" she said in a soft voice.

"No way, Minji. My child is missing and I won't think about the bar until we find her" Handong whispered, melting into the hug.

"I know how much you care about her and I do too. Don't tell Singnie this but... I don't have a good feeling about this, Handong" Minji said, letting her in.

"I know, I can see that in your eyes" the Chinese whispered, stopping on the door. "That's why we need to find her as soon as possible, and that's why you won't waste time walking around with humans" she added, squeezing Minji's shoulders. "You go with Bora and Yoohyeon, you can do way more than I can… I will just walk around and ask people. It's day so you don't have to worry for me"

"Look, I'm pretty sure that someone took her but if we think logically... why take Gahyeon? The only reason I can think of is that they are trying to hurt me or Singnie, because they are probably not strong enough to face us" Minji gave her honest thoughts.

"You might be right but… why didn't we hear nothing from them yet, then? If she's not the target… they need to contact us somehow right? Let us know that they have Gahyeon" the Chinese girl said.

"Not exactly... if Gahyeon is providing them the info they need... they don't need to. And maybe... they are using Gahyeon to find out how to hurt us"

"D- Do you mean that they might be t-torturing her?" Handong whispered, locking eyes with Minji.

"I... I'm not sure but... they might be... and we all know how stubborn that kid is. I'd rather have her betray us than letting her get hurt though..." Minji sighed.

Handong was about to answer when someone knocked on the door. Minji opened it quickly, revealing Bora, Yoohyeon and Chaesol.

"Hey babe" Yoohyeon whispered, pecking Minji's lips "We are ready for another turn" 

"Let's go then, Pup. Bora you are coming with us. I forced those two stubborn women to go get some rest" Minji stated.

"Thank god" Bora said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I thought they would never give up to rest an hour or so" 

"They wanted to go on, but I forced them. They can't keep going until they find her. I want everyone sharp and alert" the oldest vampire smiled, linking arms with Yoohyeon and putting a hand on Bora's shoulder before leaving. "Good luck on your search!" She quickly added, turning around to Handong and Chaesol.

"I go with her then?" Handong asked and Minji gave her a quick nod before closing the door behind them. The Chinese girl looked at Chaesol and she looked completely different than the girl she spent the day with a couple of days ago.

"So... your best friends... are vampires?" Chaesol asked in a really soft voice, locking eyes with Handong.

"They are" the Chinese girl nodded with a little smile. "And your Yuyu is a trained hunter, just like Bora and Yooh"

"How? When Yuyu told me I thought she was joking. Vampires and hunters, that's stuff from in the movies... normally"

"That's why it's really important to keep this secret. Can you imagine the chaos if people knew vampires were real?" Handong asked.

"I can. And I trust that they're not dangerous. You've been friends with them for a long time and... Yuyu really seems to like Siyeon. She even fell in love with a vampire..." Chaesol whispered.

"I think she fell in love way before she found out about Gahyeon being a vampire" Handong replied, squeezing Chaesol's shoulder. "And would you believe me if I told you that a little more than a week ago Yubin and Siyeon couldn't stand each other?"

"What? But they look so... wow" the girl chuckled. "Anyway... shall we start our search too? We shouldn't slack behind"

Handong nodded, opening the door and walking outside with Chaesol.

"You know, it's admirable. You've stayed up all night long to find the girlfriend of the girl you're in love with… Even now that you know she's a vampire"

"It's just the right thing to do. Vampire or not" Chaesol smiled.

"It is… and Gahyeon is just… she's an angel" Handong whispered "She's a nice girl, she's always ready to cheer people up when they're feeling down and she's just… she's a good kid"

"I really hope we find her soon... do you have any clue what happened to her?" The Korean girl asked.

"Minji thinks someone took her… To get to her or Siyeon. Gahyeon is the youngest, she doesn't have experience in fighting and she was the easiest one to take" Handong explained. "Siyeon is way stronger, way faster, and a lot more experienced. And Minji…She's in a completely different league"

"Some people are just awful... do you guys have enemies who could do this to her? Wait... I'm not suspicious right?" She asked, sounding worried. "I mean... I just arrived a couple of days ago, found out Yuyu loves her and now... she's gone"

Handong turned towards the girl and shook her head. 

"You live with the hunters and the only times you left… you were with me. So… unless you are keeping a vampire hidden in their garage… I wouldn't say you are suspicious"

"I really hope so... It looks really bad in my case" Chaesol sighed. "Let's just hope we find her soon"

"No one suspects you" Handong reassured her. "Minji cares about me and if she thought you were suspicious, she wouldn't let me walk around with you, alone, right after Gahyeon went missing" she explained, linking arms with Chaesol. 

"You're probably right... Can I ask... how did you react when you... found out?" The girl asked.

"Well… I already knew about vampires when I met them. The three of them were fighting with other vampires right in front of my house. And the situation was… ugly. Siyeon was badly injured and unconscious. Gahyeon was untrained and she fought as she could but she was injured as well. And Minji was… alone against a lot of them" Handong explained. "I saw how they protected each other and how every single one of them was ready to die to save the others…So I had to save them"

"Wow... you're a hero to them then? And I can see how much they all care for you... even though you are a different species... you are a family" The girl smiled.

"We are… That night, when I saved them, Minji promised two things. That I would have their company forever and their protection" Handong whispered. "I felt so alone before that day… and those words… they changed my life, mostly because they kept that promise. They've become my family"

"That's sweet... you know... Oddly enough I wasn't scared when Yuyu told me yesterday. I was surprised of course but... Seeing how you all interacted... why would I be scared?"

Handong smiled at her and nodded.

"Exactly. There is no reason to be scared of them. Minji is bossy because she's the leader, but she's really nice and kind. Siyeon acts cold and arrogant… but she's a softie, exactly like Yubin. And Gahyeon is just… she's a baby"

"And you are a warm woman who offered them shelter and loves them with your whole heart. I admire that" Chaesol said with a sweet smile.

"I… they repaid me by giving me a family" Handong replied with a little blush on her cheeks. "There is really nothing admirable about it"

"There is... you took vampires in and cared for them. I saw how they talked about you, Handong. There is just something about you that... makes people like you. You have a golden heart" 

"I guess we both have golden hearts then" Handong replied, trying to stop the blush caused by those words. "You accepted in 5 minutes that the people you were with were vampires and you are helping us… even if the goal is finding Yubin's girlfriend. You have a golden heart too"

"I just know the dark parts of life... and since I've been there I don't want anyone else to experience that. So if I can help, I will. Always" Chaesol smiled. "Now... where did we need to look again?"

"We are going to her college. The only thing we know is that she was there… So that's the starting point…And then we just walk around, knock on doors of abandoned buildings and ask people" Handong sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that's all we can do... do you know who she was last seen with?" Chaesol softly asked.

"Yeah, she was with Elkie" Handong replied, looking down "The other bartender you met the other day"

"Then she could have seen something maybe? Or... she could have... you know" the Korean girl whispered.

"She could have what?" Handong asked, walking towards Chaesol. "Kidnapped Gahyeon?"

"I mean... she was the last person who saw her right? She could have easily taken her somewhere and lied to you?"

"She would never" Handong replied, shaking her head. "And she lives with me!" 

"And she's been acting normal? With her job? And at home? Did she do something unusual?"

"She's been normal, Chaesol. She took a few days of but she said she studied with some friends she made"

"Did you meet those friends?" Chaesol pushed. She didn't know why, but she didn't like Elkie from the first moment and not just because she insulted Yubin. 

"Why would I have met those friends? I'm not her mother, Chaesol. She can do what she wants and make friends with whom she wants. Why do you all think so bad about her?" Handong sighed.

"You have to admit she's not exactly a nice person to people" Chaesol explained. "She was really rude when I met her and… I don't know. It looked like she didn't want to have me around since I knew Yubin. That looks suspicious to me"

"She was probably tired, she worked a lot that evening. And in all honesty? Wouldn't you be rude about someone if they treat you like a villain?" Handong argued.

"All I did was introduce myself" Chaesol whispered. "I didn't treat her like a villain"

"I'm not talking about that. She said bad things about Yubin because Yubin treats her like a villain. And I-... can we just stop about her? She is not a person we have to suspect" the Chinese girl sighed, a little upset.

"Yeah… I can see you care about her" Chaesol said, looking at Handong. "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, you were just trying to think about who could've done this" Handong smiled, patting her shoulder.

Chaesol nodded, smiling back to the Chinese girl and stopping in front of the college gates. "Where do we go from here?"

"Let's just ask around and see if we get some information, sound good?" Handong smiled at the Korean girl.

"Yeah, sure" Chaesol replied with a smile. "Should we go together or you want to split up?"

"Maybe we should go together. You're still new here after all"

"You're right… or you would probably have to find me too at the end of the day" the Korean girl joked, linking arms with Handong.

"Not the best time to joke about that but... you're still cute" the Chinese girl said with a little smile.

"No, you're right, I'm sorry" Chaesol apologized, shaking her head. "I'm really nervous and when I'm nervous I tend to say a lot of jokes. Usually awful ones."

"No need to be nervous. I'm with you" Handong reassured her, squeezing her arm a little.

"I know… it's just" Chaesol sighed "This is overwhelming. Yesterday morning everything was normal and 24 hours later there are vampires, hunters and a missing vampire in my life. But… I'm glad I know now"

"Welcome to my life, kid. And I'm sure you'll like Minji once you get to know her more"

"I'm sure I will" Chaesol replied with a smile "You said it yourself… I'm good at judging people at first sight. And honestly… all the vampires made a great impression on me. Even Siyeon… but I'm still sure she wants to kill me" the girl said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you took it so well, anyway, let's find this child of mine huh?" Handong said, sounding determined.

"Yes, let's find her. Let's show the vampires that a couple of humans can do better than them" Chaesol said with a smile as they walked towards the alleys next to the college.

-=-

Minji, Yoohyeon and Bora had left the house a couple of hours ago, when Yubin was woken up by something shaking beside her. She was deep into sleep so she couldn’t realize what it was until she remembered she was sleeping in Gahyeon’s bed with Siyeon. She slowly opened her eyes to see that the vampire who was hugging her was visibly shaking.

“Siyeon” the blue haired girl called, taking hold of the vampire’s shoulder and squeezing it a little. The vampire let out a little growl in her sleep, shaking her hand off her shoulder, startling Yubin a little.

“Hey, Siyeon? Are you alright?” she asked, thinking that it must be a nightmare or something. “Hey, calm down, you are here with me, Siyeon”

The vampire let out another growl, turning towards Yubin, but she was still deep into sleep. Yubin tried to reach her shoulder once again, but as soon as she touched it, the vampire woke up all of a sudden, crawling with her back against the headboard of the bed.

“Hey? What was that? D-did you have a nightmare?” the blue haired girl asked softly, looking at the blonde vampire who was breathing a little heavily.

“I… I-It wasn’t a nightmare” Siyeon whispered, shaking her head. “It was here! I-In the room! W- Where were you? You weren’t there. You left me alone”

“What? What are you talking about Siyeon? I was here all the time. We fell asleep together in Gahyeon’s bed” Yubin asked, really confused. “And what was here? What ‘it’ are you talking about?”

“I… I don’t know” Siyeon whispered, sounding confused. “I thought-... You promise you didn’t leave the room? It was a-all a dream?”

“Of course I didn’t leave, Siyeon. I was here with you the whole time” the blue haired hunter replied, cuddling closer to the vampire. “What happened?”

“I had a nightmare, apparently” Siyeon whispered, trying to keep her breathing steady. “I don’t know wha-” the vampire was about to say, when Yubin stopped her.

“What do you say if you calm down a little before telling me everything? I’ll go get you a cup of blood… and in the meantime you can put those back in” Yubin whispered, pointing at Siyeon’s fangs, “you are not in danger”

“M-my fangs?! When did they come out?” Siyeon asked, really surprised. “W-why did they come out? Did I hurt you? Are you hurt?” she panicked, checking all over Yubin’s body.

“Hey, hey” Yubin quickly said, cupping Siyeon’s face to stop her from checking every single inch of her body “I’m okay, you didn’t hurt me!” she reassured. “I tried to wake you up because you were shaking and I probably scared you, because you growled at me and those came out”

“I’m sorry, Yubin it was just... It was all so real it-... It was right there” the vampire said, pointing at the dresser. “It just... what the hell?”

Yubin looked at the dresser and stood up, picking up the spear she was keeping next to the bed… just in case. She carefully walked to the dresser, not knowing what to expect. She didn’t hear anything, but Siyeon looked really scared so maybe she really heard and saw something thanks to her vampires power?

The hunter carefully opened the dresser, finding nothing out of the ordinary so she turned back to the vampire.

"Siyeon... c-could you tell me exactly what you saw? You are... s-scaring me a little bit to be honest" the blue haired girl asked.

“I… I’m sorry, Yubin” Siyeon whispered. “I don’t… I don’t know what it was… but it was black? Dark?” she said with a sigh.

"Dark?" Yubin repeated, really confused. "And what did it do? Because you look terrified"

“I-... I don’t want to talk about it” the vampire whispered, hugging her knees closer.

"I'm here for you, Siyeon. Talking about things could help. It's not good to keep this inside if you are scared by it" the younger girl tried to reason with her.

“It was… talking to me” Siyeon whispered, looking down. “Or at least I think it was talking… it was… making sounds but I… I could understand it” 

"So... if I am correct. There was... a dark thing? Making sounds, standing by the dresser and looking at you? That's it?" The blue haired girl tried to understand.

“Yes” Siyeon whispered weakly. “But the thing it was saying… I-...” she said, stopping herself and shaking her head.

"Go on, just tell me, Siyeon. You will feel better. I don't believe 'that' alone can get you this scared of something"

Siyeon patted the sheets next to her, looking at Yubin. The blue haired girl was right, it wasn’t ‘that’ that got her so scared… it was what it was saying, but she didn’t want to say that out loud. It was way too dark and way too scary.

Yubin got back into bed and hugged the blonde woman close to her.

"What did it tell you, Siyeon? What are you scared of? It wasn't real"

“I don’t want to say it” Siyeon whispered, shaking her head “I don’t want to scare you, Yubin” 

"I... I promise that I won't be scared. Really. I can handle it. I've had some bad nightmares before too, Siyeon" the girl whispered, combing her blonde hair.

“It said… it said that it would-...” Siyeon tried to say, when tears started to fall down her cheeks. “D- Don’t make me say it” she pleaded, hugging Yubin closer.

"Hey, it's okay. I got you" The younger girl kissed her head, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. It was really unusual to see Siyeon like this. "Can you... write it down then?"

Siyeon nodded her head, looking at Yubin. 

“P- Promise me… you won’t be s-scared of me” she pleaded weakly.

"I promise, Siyeon. I would never be scared of you, you know that" the hunter said. "Not anymore"

Siyeon nodded her head weakly as Yubin stood up to take a block of notes and a pen. She handed it to the vampire, asking her to write down everything. Siyeon did as she was asked and wrote everything with a trembling hand as tears fell on her cheeks. When she was done she handed the block of notes back to Yubin.

"Let me see wha-..." Yubin was saying when she read the first sentence and fell silent, looking at Siyeon. "What the fuck is this, Siyeon?" She whispered.

"I… It's messed up, I know" Siyeon whispered, trying to wipe away the tears. "N- Now you know why I was so s-scared"

"It... it r-really is. T-this is not something... you... at all" Yubin whispered, turning the notes around as if it would erase their existence. "We... need to tell Minji"

"N- No Yubin" Siyeon whispered, shaking her head. "There is way too much going on now… This… this can wait" she said, looking down "It was… j- just a nightmare" 

"Did this e-ever happen before? Did... did Minji ever tell you anything about this?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I-... N- no" Siyeon said, shaking her head. "I had nightmares but… not like this one" she said, taking the block of notes and tearing the page apart so that no one else could read it.

"It... it was probably nothing then. Just a bad nightmare. A really bad nightmare" Yubin tried to reassure the vampire with a hesitant smile.

"You… you are scared of me, aren't you?" Siyeon whispered, locking eyes with Yubin.

"I'm not scared of you, Siyeon. I was just taken aback by those words" the hunter said, kissing the blonde woman's forehead.

"They… they are not true. They c-can't be true, right?" The vampire asked, sounding worried.

"Of course not, Siyeon. It's just a dream. Try to forget about them and... focus on your sister" Yubin smiled.

"Yeah… you are right" Siyeon said, rubbing her hands on her face. "God, I'm even more tired than when we went to sleep" she mumbled. The nightmare was so heavy and so creepy that she didn't feel rested at all.

"Do you want to sleep some more then? You know Minji probably wouldn't allow you to leave the bed like this" the blue haired girl said with a soft chuckle.

Siyeon knew that it would be useless to go out right now. She was scared, tired and not focused at all, she would be totally useless. 

"I don't w-want to sleep here a-alone" the vampire whispered, looking at the dresser.

"I'll stay with you again then" the hunter whispered, hugging Siyeon. "Just close your eyes and sleep"

"I… W-What if you fall asleep?" Siyeon whispered. "If that… t-thing-" she started to say, unable to move her eyes from the dresser.

"Just don't, Siyeon. It was a dream and there is nothing at that dresser. I checked"

The vampire nodded, laying down again and hugging Yubin closer. She was scared to sleep but she knew she had to or she would be completely useless in the search for Gahyeon. She had to rest and she needed to trust Yubin as Yubin trusted her. She would be safe if the blue haired girl was in the room with her. 

"I… I'll try to rest a little" Siyeon whispered "just… don't leave"

"I won't" the blue haired girl whispered back resting her head on Siyeon's shoulder.

Siyeon closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind from things. She tried to stop thinking about the dark figure in front of the dresser, but she couldn't. As soon as she closed her eyes… she could see it there. 

"Yubin?" she called, not opening her eyes.

"Yes, Siyeon?" The hunter replied, rubbing Siyeon's arm.

"Can you sing?" The vampire whispered.

"What? Where is that coming from?" Yubin chuckled. "But yeah, I can. A little"

"I can't clear my mind of things… and it would probably help" Siyeon admitted.

"You want me to sing for you?" The hunter asked, blushing a little.

"If you can… yes" Siyeon whispered, nodding a little. "But only if you feel comfortable doing that"

Yubin took a deep breath, combing Siyeon's here before she softly starting singing a song for the vampire.

Siyeon smiled a little and tried to relax her body. She had to admit that Yubin's singing wasn't bad at all… it was calming and it was exactly what she needed right now. It took only a few minutes for her to fall asleep again, but this time, she didn't have any nightmare.

Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment!

Question of the chapter: What is your favorite Siyeon hairstyle and color

Nyle: I thought I loved black hair Siyeon the most, but then short blond happened and my mind still can't choose  
Cristina: Deja Vu Siyeon


	72. Chapter 72

TW: Elkie again

Four days had passed from when Gahyeon went missing and Siyeon walked back home, followed by Bora and Yubin. She let them in and slammed the door behind her, startling Yoohyeon, Handong and Chaesol who were sitting down on the couch. The only one who wasn't startled at all was Minji, who totally saw this coming. 

"It's been four days!" Siyeon said, walking into the living room "My sister went missing 4 days ago and we have been looking for her non-stop!" 

"Singnie, we will find her. Just keep believing in that. There is always someone who must have seen something" The oldest vampire tried to calm her down.

"No one saw fucking shit, Minji! No one!" Siyeon yelled.

"Let's not lose control, Siyeon" Minji said in a firm tone. She knew everyone was desperate, Siyeon and Yubin more than the others, but she couldn't allow them to lose control. 

"Easy to say Minji, she's not your fucking sister!" Siyeon replied. Minji sighed, walking over to the younger vampire and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No but she's part of my family and I'm just saying we can't lose focus because of our anger"

Siyeon pushed away Minji's hand and made a step back. 

"I've followed your orders for four days. You said we would find her!" Siyeon hissed, looking at the older vampire. "Where is she? Where is she, Minji?" She yelled.

"Calm down, Siyeon! I don't know where she is but lashing out at me or at anyone won't bring her back!" The older vampire stated.

"Hey, she's right, Siyeon" Bora whispered, hugging her girlfriend. "Please just stay calm and think with us"

"Think about what, Bora? We literally scanned the whole city! I've used my hearing in every single street, trying to find her… She… she's just disappeared" the blonde girl said, sounding desperate. "What if Minji is wrong? What if Gahyeon is dead?" 

"Who would want to kill Gahyeon without messaging any of us? She's not dead Siyeon but... I think we can conclude that she didn't leave on her own, right Minji?" The smallest hunter asked.

"I'm pretty sure someone took her" Minji said, looking away from Siyeon. "They probably are using her to get to me or Siyeon"

"Why didn't we hear from them yet then?" Yoohyeon interrupted. "I mean that's how normal abductions work right? They take someone as leverage and ask something in return?"

"I… I think they're using her to get information about us" Minji said, turning towards her girlfriend. "But since they haven't contacted us yet… I think she's not giving them anything" she whispered faintly.

"That's not good then" Yoohyeon said. "I mean... we all know what they do if someone keeps their mouth shut. They tor-" Yoohyeon wanted to say when Minji put a hand over her mouth, pointing at Yubin and Siyeon.

Siyeon didn't even flinch, she knew that was a possibility and in the last four days she had considered every single option. 

"They what, Yooh?" Yubin asked with a trembling voice. She already knew the answer, but she didn't want to believe it.

"They force them to talk" the silver haired girl responded, using the lighter term of the word.

"Can you f-feel it, Siyeon? Can you feel if she's hurt?" Yubin asked, turning towards the blonde girl. "With your bond… can you?" She asked, sounding desperate.

"I don't know... I don't feel anything so... I assume she is not... dead at least" the blonde vampire said, sounding desperate.

"I… w-what do we do now? How do we find her?" The blue haired girl asked, looking at everyone in the room and fighting back the tears. Chaesol, who was sitting on the couch beside Handong, stood up and walked to the younger hunter, hugging her closer and combing her hair, trying to calm her down a little.

"We search again. Try to find places we haven't been before. Double check everything. Talk to everyone we see" Minji said, knowing that that was what they've been doing the whole period.

"Minji… we can search all over again but people are really starting to avoid me and Chae because we asked them the same question for days… We asked people on the street, we rang doorbells, we asked at cafes, bars, stores.." Handong said with a sigh.

"Does anyone have another suggestion then?" The oldest vampire asked, looking around the room.

Everyone stayed silent and Minji nodded her head. 

"Let's start again then. Me and Yooh, Dongie with Chae. Siyeon you take Yubin. Bora, you need to rest. You've done the first turn with us and the second with Siyeon and Yubin. You need to sleep" the black haired vampire said, standing up.

"Fine... I'll go home and rest but I'm joining you again during the night shift" the smallest hunter stated.

Minji nodded her head and left with Yoohyeon, followed by Handong and Chaesol. 

"Rest well, sis" Yubin said, forcing a little smile and kissing Bora's forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too, Bin. Be nice for my wolf on the way, okay?" She smiled, before pulling Siyeon closer by the waist and kissing her.

Siyeon kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Bora and pulling her closer. She detached herself from the kiss and rested her cheek against the hunter's head.

"My tiny queen" she whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

"My big, sexy wolf" Bora replied, turning her head and pecking Siyeon's nose. "Be safe alright?"

"You too" the vampire replied with a smile, pecking Bora's lips once again before detaching herself from the embrace. Siyeon and Yubin left the hunters' place and went out for another turn of searching.

Bora decided to keep herself busy by laying on the couch and watching some TV with a blanket and some snacks for the next hour or two. She didn't feel tired, her body just felt tired from all the walking.

She was startled by a loud noise coming from upstairs and she quickly stood up, walking towards the stairs. She grabbed her crossbow and she quickly took out her phone to call the others, when someone attacked her from behind.

He pushed Bora, making her fall on the ground and making the phone slide across the floor. Bora rolled on the floor and turned around, shooting him in the heart and reaching for her phone again.

"Fucking vampires, great" she mumbled.

She dropped her phone again, because it was completely destroyed. She had no way of contacting the others. She stood up, loading her crossbow and walking upstairs, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Just put your weapon down, hunter! We are not here to kill you" a voice hissed from somewhere.

"That's great news, but you are in my fucking house" she hissed, walking towards the voice.

"We couldn't exactly ring the doorbell and ask you nicely right?" The voice replied again, from somewhere completely different this time.

"Did you take the pink haired vampire as well?" She asked, looking around and trying to understand how many vampires were in the house.

"Who? We just got orders from the boss. Take the little, tiny bitch but don't kill or hurt her. She will do that last thing herself" one of the remaining vampires laughed.

"And who is your boss?" She asked, walking back downstairs, slowly. There were too many and she had to try a different approach.

"You really think we will tell you that? The only thing we can tell you is that she has a nice place for you on her ceiling" 

"What the fuck" Bora mumbled, trying not to panic. "Just show yourself!" She yelled, looking upstairs.

"The boss knows you're a loud one. She has a room where you can scream to your heart's desire" the other vampire continued.

The small hunter quickly walked towards the blackboard in the kitchen and wrote 'soundproof room' on it, hearing someone jumping downstairs. She knew she had almost no chances of winning this and she wanted to leave the others as many information as she could.

"Have you dropped your weapon yet, tiny one? Let's make it easy for both of us" the vampire chuckled as Bora quickly wrote 'woman' somewhere on the blackboard.

She stepped away from the blackboard not wanting them to know that she had left hints behind. As soon as she walked out of the kitchen, she got hit hard on her stomach. She fell on a piece of furniture, dropping everything that was on top of it.

"Just surrender peacefully and there will be no tr-" the vampire tried to say as Bora picked up one of the knives that fell and threw it at his throat.

She quickly reached for her crossbow and loaded it, aiming at the vampire who was trying to remove the silver knife from his throat. She shot the bolt, killing him. She tried to stand up and she felt a sharp pain in her leg, that's when she noticed she probably fell on something sharp, because her leg was bleeding.

She pushed herself up, walking to the living room and heading towards the front door, keeping her loaded crossbow in hand when the other vampire landed in front of her.

"Are you going somewhere?" The vampire hissed, slapping her hard and making her roll on the floor. The vampire jumped on top of her, keeping her down.

"I'm not, you are. To hell" the tiny hunter smirked, shooting the crossbow which she had tactically placed to aim at the vampire, predicting them to get on top of her.

The vampire's body dropped on Bora and the hunter pushed him away, trying to stand up. Her leg was hurting way too much. She was about to bend down to check on it, when she felt something really cold and pointy touch her neck from behind.

"Enough games, Kim Bora. Ugh, I hate it when I have to do things myself" a female voice behind her sighed, pressing the thing Bora assumed to be a dagger a little bit harder against her neck. "Drop the crossbow"

"Or what?" Bora hissed. "You can't kill me, you need me alive, don't you?" She whispered, assuming that she was the boss the vampires were talking about.

"Or I'll make you fucking drop it" the woman hissed, hitting Bora's arm really hard with her fist, making her drop the crossbow. "Start moving, outside and in the trunk of the car"

"Did you take Gahyeon?" Bora asked, raising her hands. "I'll come with you without fighting, but answer" she pleaded.

"I ask the questions. Here, tie this around your head and cover your eyes. The woman commanded, handing her a red blindfold.

Bora turned around to take the blindfold, looking at the girl behind her who quickly made her turn to the other side. Bora knew she had to risk it all, to write two more things on the board. The search for Gahyeon was going nowhere and if she disappeared as well, Siyeon and Yubin would be devastated. She had to leave behind as many hints as she could. She bent down and turned around, hitting the girl's arm to make her drop the sword she was holding. She hit her on the neck as strong as she could, knowing that she would be out of breath for some seconds as she ran to the blackboard.

After a few seconds she heard a gunshot in the other room.

"Get back here, bitch! Now" the woman yelled as best as she could, still trying to recover. "I'm going to enjoy my time with you!"

Bora quickly wrote the 'young' and 'black hair' on the blackboard when she heard a second gunshot.

"Get out of there with your blindfold on right now, or I swear to god I'll burn this place down"

"Alright! Alright" Bora said, knowing that there was no way out of it. She was cornered and unarmed. She put the blindfold on her eyes and she tied it behind her head. "Done"

The woman walked to Bora and punched her in the stomach.

"That's for hitting me bitch" she yelled, picking Bora up from the floor by the arm and handcuffing her. "Now walk"

Bora started walking, tripping a couple of times because she couldn't see anything and because her leg was hurting. She walked for a few seconds when the woman pushed her into what Bora assumed was the trunk.

"Before we go... my car is not soundproof unfortunately so... open your mouth, tiny shit"

Bora did as she was asked, but as soon as she felt the woman's hands closer, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Siyeon!" she tried to call her girlfriend's name as loud as she could, hoping that she was coming home with Yubin. It wasn't probable, but she had to try.

"You can do that as much as you want later. Not here" the woman said, really happy the hunters lived in a pretty secluded space. She put a cloth in Bora's mouth and tied that behind her head. "Now shut the fuck up"

Bora felt the car moving and she knew there was no coming back from this… not now at least. She could just hope that her hints would help the girls and that, wherever she was going… Gahyeon was there too, safe and sound. 

-=-

Yubin and Yoohyeon had debriefed at the vampires' place after yet another unsuccessful search and were now walking home.

"It's useless Yoohyeon. As long as they don't reach out... we won't ever find her. If she's not dead already" Yubin whispered.

"Hey, don't say that" Yoohyeon said, shaking her head. "She is fine and we will find her, Yubs. I promise you… we will find her"

"Will we? We didn't even find a single clue yet, Yooh. Are the people blind or something? How do you not see Gahyeon walking around?" She asked.

"They probably didn't pay attention or the ones who took her… are really good. But Yubs, we are a great team and we will find her, I'm sure about that" the taller hunter tried to reassure Yubin, squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah sure... I just want to go lie in my bed and try to get some sleep. I'm mentally exhausted"

"I know, you deserve to rest… we all do" Yoohyeon whispered as they walked towards their front door.

"Yooh… i- is it opened?" The blue haired whispered, noticing that the door didn't look completely closed.

"Umm... it appears to be. Bora? Are you in the front garden?" Yoohyeon yelled to see if she was there.

When no one answered, Yubin was about to rush in, when she was stopped by Yoohyeon who noticed odd wheel marks on their garden. She took out her gun and signaled Yubin to stay behind her.

"W- What happened?" The blue haired girl asked, feeling scared.

"Let me go in first, Bin" Yoohyeon whispered. "Stay behind me"

Yubin nodded, following Yoohyeon from behind as they entered the house. They both widened their eyes seeing that the kitchen and the living room were trashed. It was clear that there was a fight.

"Yooh" Yubin whispered with a broken voice, pointing at the body of vampires on the ground.

"Fuck! Bora! Are you here somewhere?!" Yoohyeon yelled, looking around and keeping Yubin behind her.

"Bora! Bora please" Yubin screamed, on the verge of crying. Gahyeon and now Bora? 

"Go upstairs and check the rooms, Yubin, take your spear" Yoohyeon said with a trembling voice.

Yubin quickly walked upstairs, holding the spear in front of her. She checked her room and Bora's, but she wasn't there.

"She's not here, Yooh" she yelled, quickly walking back down, feeling desperate.

"She's not downstairs either, maybe we should try cal-... nevermind" the silver haired girl sighed, clenching her fists.

Yubin looked down and saw Bora's broken phone on the ground and next to it a blood stain.

"Yoohyeon" she whispered as she started crying. "Yooh they took her"

"Fuck... not Bora too... why? Why the fuck would they..." Yoohyeon started crying, falling on her knees.

Yubin couldn't say anything to Yoohyeon. She knew the taller girl was as devastated as she was and there were no words able to help her now. The blue haired girl shook her head, walking backwards towards the door. She had to warn the vampires, maybe they were in time to find her, maybe this just happened. She ran out of the door, faster than she could all the way to the vampires' house. She banged her hand on the door, crying.

Minji opened up, surprised to see Yubin again.

"Yubin what are you-... oh my god, what happened?" Seeing she was crying.

"My sister!" Yubin cried, falling on the ground "Bora! They took Bora" she screamed, desperately.

"What?" Yubin heard Siyeon yell, seeing her run downstairs and pushing Minji aside. "No, no they didn't, where is she? Where is Bora?" She panicked.

Yubin kept crying, kneeled on the ground, shaking her head.

"The house was trashed, her phone was broken on the ground and there was blood next to it" Yubin cried "They took her. They took her, Siyeon"

"No" Siyeon simply said, turning to Minji. "This is your fault Minji. Your stupid searching system made us lose her"

"I… Siyeon, I'm sorry" Minji whispered, looking down "I couldn't imagine they would target her… I thought she was safe"

"Siyeon, it's not her fault. Minji only tried to do what's best. No one else came up with ideas" Yubin whispered.

"They have my sister and now they have Bora" Siyeon hissed and as soon as Minji tried to walk closer to her, the younger vampire growled loudly at her.

"Siyeon, calm down. We'll find them. Yubin did they leave beh-" Minji tried to ask as Siyeon pushed her back.

"Siyeon, I said calm down!" Minji growled, looking at the blonde vampire in the eyes.

"Siyeon, let her talk please... it's not her fault. The only one at fault is the one behind this" the blue haired girl tried again.

"You don't even care, do you?" Siyeon hissed, looking at Minji. "As long as Yoohyeon is safe, you are fine. But Yubin and I are losing everything" she screamed, pushing the older vampire back again, letting her fangs come out.

"Siyeon! Of course I care! Bora is part of our family too! How dare you assume that!" Minji said, trying to stay calm but really not liking Siyeon's behavior. "Yubin what happened exactly?"

"I don't know. There were dead vampires in the house and broken things and she just… she was gone" Yubin whispered as Siyeon growled again, walking closer to Minji.

"Vampires? So... it's not a person behind all of this... it's a group" Minji thought aloud. "Was there anything Bora left behind? She is a skilled hunter. If she fought she surely left behind clues"

"I don't know… I ran here as soon as we understood what happened" Yubin whispered. "Yooh was… she was devastated. There was blood… she's hurt, Minji. She's hurt" the blue haired girl cried.

"It doesn't have to be her blood, Yubin, I'll come with you. We'll investigate" Minji suggested, wanting to walk to Yubin.

Siyeon clenched her hands on Minji's collar, pushing her against the wall.

"We haven't found my sister in days!" She yelled, locking eyes with the older vampires "Why should we follow you to find Bora?" she growled, showing her fangs.

Minji had just about enough of it so she grabbed Siyeon and swapped places with her.

"Listen here wolf, you can keep being angry at me for something they did, or you stop acting stupid and actually help" she yelled in her face.

"You told her to stay home!" Siyeon yelled "We are your pack, you should protect us! My sister is gone and now Bora too! What kind of leader are you?" Siyeon yelled, trying to push her back. She was questioning her authority and Minji couldn't let that happen. She was the leader and she had to make sure Siyeon remembered that.

"Singnie..." Minji gritted her teeth, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing hard. She always did that to give the younger girl a chance to back down.

"Don't fucking call me 'Singnie' right now" Siyeon yelled, totally out of control. She lost her sister and she lost her girlfriend. She pushed Minji back again, locking eyes with her and growling.

"Lee Siyeon, don't make me do this right now in front of Yubin. It's your own choice. You calm down and be useful or you actually help us out" Minji said in a low tone.

"Open your fucking eyes, Minji! They're taking us down one by one" Siyeon yelled, shaking her head "And you did nothing to stop them! Days of planning for nothing! They took Gahyeon and now they have Bora!" she growled, grabbing Minji's shoulders and pushing back. 

"Please stop" Yubin whispered, slowly standing up and trying to separate them.

"I did nothing to stop them? Then where was your plan if I asked for contribution? What would you have done? Searched around 24/7 and tired us all out?" The oldest vampire tried to reason.

"I would have protected them better than you did" Siyeon growled, not sounding like herself. Yubin widened her eyes and tried to pull Minji back from Siyeon. She knew that what the blonde girl said was a challenge and she was afraid of the outcome. 

"Please… Minji" she tried to say but the vampire wasn't moving.

"That's what you truly think, Siyeon? I was just trying my best to help you!" Minji said, clenching her hand on Siyeon's shoulder and pushing her to the side, not wanting to punish her considering the situation. "Go fix everything on your own then. We'll see how far it gets you" she added, sounding really disappointed and hurt.

"This is easy for you, Minji. You didn't lose Yoohyeon! You lead us into this mess and now that we are doomed you let me lead?" Siyeon hissed, not looking at Minji. "You fail and you drop everything on me now that there is nothing else to do?" 

"Let's go, Yubin. We'll search for clues at your house while Siyeon can keep acting all high and mighty" Minji said, ignoring the younger vampire.

Siyeon didn't know what had gotten into her. She was scared, angry, she could feel the rage rising in her body with every word Minji was saying. She had lost everything… her sister and now the woman she loved. 

"Don't ignore me" she growled, placing a hand on Minji's shoulder and squeezing hard.

Minji took a deep breath, staring in front of her and clenching her fists. Yubin of course noticed how hard she was trying to stop herself and was really worried.

"Minji... she's out of line but it's just a spur of the moment thing. She's in shock" the blue haired girl whispered.

"Let go, Siyeon" Minji growled, waiting for the younger vampire to remove her hand from her shoulder. This was the last chance she was willing to give her. Yubin looked at Siyeon and tugged on her shirt.

"Please Siyeon" she whispered, looking up at her.

"Don't act like you care Minji. It's not Yoohyeon, why would you care?" Siyeon hissed as Minji turned around.

"I do care! I do care because Gahyeon is gone, Bora is gone and you are hurt as hell!" The oldest vampire yelled.

"You never left Yoohyeon. Not even once" Siyeon hissed, locking eyes with Minji. "Bora was the unprotected one. You… you don't care about anyone but her now… and you should be our fucking leader"

Minji was done with it as she made a step forward and put a hand around Siyeon's neck, pushing her to the wall.

"Calm down, Siyeon. Last warning" she whispered.

Siyeon just growled in response, hissing in Minji's face. She challenged Minji in those 200 years, mostly in her rebel phase, but never like this. This was the first time she was challenging her out of rage. She felt overwhelmed by everything that was going on…She finally found some stability and they took it away from her. She was fine, she was happy and then she lost her sister and her girlfriend in days. 

"I'm really sorry, Siyeon" Minji sighed as she squeezed down on her neck a little bit. "I know you're angry. I know you're really stressed. But we will fix this together, okay"

Siyeon clenched her hands on Minji's arms, digging her nails into her skin. Everything Minji was saying, was bullshit. They would never be able to find Gahyeon and Bora. She lost everything. Yubin took hold of Minji's arm, trying to free Siyeon.

"Please Minji! She's out of herself! Please, let go!!" She pleaded, unable to move Minji's arm.

"I gave her the chance to back off, Yubin. I planned to walk away. She asked for this" Minji replied. "This is the only thing that helps her right now"

"This is not helping her, Minji! She can't breathe" Yubin pleaded, trying to pull away Minji's arm with more strength. "Let go of her!"

"She can't breathe and her thoughts are on that, rather than being angry. This gives her the time to think about what the hell she just did" Minji explained.

Yubin shook her head, hitting Minji's arm. No matter how much she tried to understand vampires' way, she just couldn't. How could this be the only way to help Siyeon? As she looked at the blonde girl struggling to breathe, she felt the irrational fear to lose her too. She knew Minji would never hurt Siyeon, but the fear was messing with her head. 

"Let go! Please let her go!" Yubin cried, still pulling Minji's arm back "I can't lose her too"

Minji released Siyeon immediately after hearing that as she glared at Yubin, looking really hurt. She pushed Siyeon outside in Yubin's arms.

"Out of my fucking house! Both of you!" She yelled, slamming the door shut.

The blue haired girl had no idea of what just happened. The only thing she knew was that she was sitting down on Minji's front porch, with Siyeon in her arms.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, removing the vampire's hair from her face and looking at her "Can you breathe?"

"I... I c-can" the blonde haired woman responded, rubbing her throat and coughing.

Yubin let out a sigh of relief and looked at the door in front of them. Why did Minji act like that? Why was everything going downhill so fast? 5 days ago they were a great group, everything was fine and everyone was here… 

"What do we do?" She asked in a broken voice.

"I don't know. I don't know what we do. Do you have a plan?" Siyeon asked, still rubbing her throat.

"No" the blue haired girl whispered. She wasn't even able to think right now. "I just want life to stop taking away people I love from me" she whispered weakly, hugging Siyeon closer.

"Yubin... I need to apologize... to M-Minji" Siyeon whispered, looking at the door. Yubin basically told her she was scared that Minji could kill Siyeon and the blonde vampire knew that reminded her of Red Lotus that one morning.

"Maybe… maybe later. She's angry" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "I don't want her to hurt you"

"Don't you think I deserved that? I... I said some awful things... I just completely lost it" Siyeon whispered.

“I know but… you were clearly out of yourself and she was-… you couldn’t breathe” the blue haired girl whispered, fighting back the tears.

"That's my punishment, Yubin. If I'm out of line, I get choked until I calm down and understand my mistake" the vampire explained, knowing it was hard to comprehend as a human.

“Why?” the blue haired girl whispered. “When there is something wrong… we talk, we figure things out… we don’t try to kill each other”

"It has nothing to do with killing, Yubin. It's controlled. That's why she's really hurt by what you said. She thinks you thought she could actually kill me. And she tried to talk, but I didn't"

“I know she would never kill you. I just…” Yubin whispered. “I lost Gahyeon and then I lost Bora… and when I saw you couldn’t breathe I… fear got the best of me”

Siyeon combed Yubin's hair, nodding her head. Siyeon had never acted like that towards Minji.

"Let's both apologize later. For now... let's go do what she wanted to do" Siyeon smiled weakly.

Yubin nodded, standing up from the ground and helping Siyeon up as well. 

"I left Yoohyeon there alone… I just… I couldn't help in any way" the blue haired girl whispered as they started walking towards the hunters' place.

They arrived shortly after and Siyeon gulped as she saw the mess and the blood.

"Bora..." she whispered under her breath.

"Yooh?" Yubin whispered as they entered. She squeezed Siyeon's arm, feeling the rage the vampire was feeling right now. When Yoohyeon didn't answer, Yubin started to panic. "Yoohyeon?" She called, a little bit louder.

"Oh thank god, you're here" Yoohyeon replied, walking out of the kitchen. "I found something and tried calling Minji but she's not picking up"

"We… we had a fight" Siyeon admitted, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. "I messed up and Yubin right after me and…We hurt her"

"Great timing girls" Yoohyeon sighed, shaking her head. "Anyway, come look at this"

Siyeon and Yubin followed Yoohyeon into the kitchen and to the backboard where there were circled words. 

"Soundproof room, young, woman, black hair" Yoohyeon read out loud. "Bora didn't leave us with nothing" the silver haired girl whispered, looking at the girls.

Siyeon repeated the words herself a few times until she hit the counter with her fist. "Young, black hair and a girl huh? Where the fuck is this jealous Chaesol bitch?" She growled.

"What?" Yubin mumbled, shaking her head. "No! No, it can't be her" she said, taking Siyeon's hand "She loves Bora! She would never!"

"She's the only one new in our fucking lives! She loved you and found out Gahyeon was with and a few days later Gahyeon disappears! And maybe she took Bora because she knows you think she loves her!" The blonde argued.

"No!" Yubin yelled, pushing Siyeon back "I know Chaesol and I trust her! She… I promise you, Siyeon. I could bet my life on it, she would never hurt either of them! Yooh, please tell her!" Yubin pleaded, shaking her head.

"I think Bin is right Siyeon. I mean... the moment Bora disappeared, Chaesol was with Handong right?" The silver haired girl said.

"I… We don't know! Maybe she found an excuse to walk away for 10 minutes! We should just take her and make sure of that" Siyeon growled as Yubin realized something.

"Why didn't Bora write her name?" Yubin whispered. "Whoever took Bora, didn't see her leaving hints behind… why didn't Bora write Chaesol's name?"

"Because that bitch probably didn't do the dirty work herself! She clearly has a team, judging by the dead vampires" Siyeon growled again.

"Yes but… then the hints are referred to whom? If Chaesol was behind this like you said, she would have written her name, even if she wasn't the one doing the work!"

"How could she know Chaesol is behind this if the girl didn't show her face? She probably just wrote down the hints about the vampire that took her or something"

"And how is Chaesol involved in this?" Yubin yelled. "If the hints were referred to a random vampire, why are we debating on Chae??"

"I just texted Handong and she said Chae was always with her until they went back to the bar to rest which was like... 20 minutes ago? We were already here by then" Yoohyeon interrupted.

"Tell Handong to bring the girl here. Now!" Siyeon said, looking at the hints on the blackboard.

"I'll text her" the tallest hunter sighed.

"Siyeon… Siyeon please don't do this" Yubin pleaded, shaking her head. "Chaesol would never hurt Bora! And she would never hurt Gahyeon as well… not even if she still loves me. Please… trust me" 

"We'll see" the blonde vampire said, sitting on the couch and waiting until Handong and Chaesol arrived.

Yubin opened the door, letting the girls in. She took Handong's arm and looked at her with pleading eyes. 

"She thinks it's Chae" she whispered "She thinks Chae has Bora and Gahyeon"

"First of all that's ridiculous and second of all what do you mean Bora?" The Chinese girl asked.

"I… I thought Yoohyeon told you" Yubin whispered, pointing at the living room to show her that there were clear signs of fighting. "They took Bora"

"Oh god this is such a mess" Handong sighed and Chaesol widened her eyes.

"They took Bora?" She yelled running inside, seeing Yoohyeon and running to her to hug the girl.

Before Chaesol could reach Yoohyeon, Siyeon stood up, taking the girl by the collar and pushing her against the wall. 

"Why are you here?" She hissed, locking eyes with her.

"B-because Y-Yoohyeon asked me... to come?" The girl replied, not knowing what was going on and, looking around the room to find Yubin.

"I mean, why are you in town? Why did you come back?" Siyeon hissed, pushing her harder against the wall. "And don't use the excuse of a fucking childish promise you made 7 years ago!"

"Siyeon!!" Yubin yelled, as soon as she realized what was going on. "Let her go!!"

"It's... not a c-childish- ouch! Siyeon you are... h-hurting me" Chaesol whispered.

"Let her go!" Yubin screamed, trying to push Siyeon away. "She didn't do anything! She loves Bora and she would never hurt Gahyeon!"

"Singnie let her go" Handong said in a stern voice, squeezing Siyeon's shoulder which made the vampire let loose of Chaesol who stayed against the wall, looking terrified.

Yubin hugged the girl tightly

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I've dragged you into this" she cried, hoping that Chaesol wouldn't be scared away by all of this.

"I... I didn't do anything Yuyu... I didn't hurt your girlfriend or Bora" the girl whispered, looking down.

"I know" Yubin replied, cupping the girl's face "I know, Chae" she reassured her, nodding. "Bora left hints for us… and she wrote that we had to look for a young, black haired woman… and since you are new here, Siyeon thought…"

"What the fuck are you thinking, Siyeon? This is not you at all" Handong scolded the blonde vampire, cupping her face.

"She fits the description and she's new. We don't know her and she had all the reasons to make Gahyeon disappear! She's in love with Yubin and my sister was in the way!" Siyeon hissed, pointing her finger at Chaesol.

"How many women in Korea fit that description, stupid wolf? You don't just go slamming an innocent girl against the wall" the Chinese raised her voice.

"How many women in Korea fit that description AND have a reason to make Gahyeon disappear?" Siyeon replied.

"You are out of line, Siyeon. I want you to apologize to Chae. She was with me the whole time, Singnie" Handong sighed.

"Because she didn't act alone" the blonde vampire replied, looking at Chaesol. "We trusted you! Yubin asked us to do it and we did" 

"You need to sleep, Siyeon. You're tired and your girlfriend disappearing made you completely lose your mind" Handong sighed.

"You... you can sleep in Bora's bed if you want" Yoohyeon suggested.

"I don't want to sleep!" Siyeon raised her voice. "Every time I close my eyes or I'm somewhere else… people that can't defend themselves disappear! Gahyeon, Bora! Next time who will it be? Yubin?" she asked, looking at Chaesol.

"That's a good point, Siyeon" Yubin suddenly said. "Why would she take Gahyeon and make me sad, instead of capturing me and force me to be with her?"

"You are way too naive!" Siyeon hissed, looking at Yubin. "Once Gahyeon is gone, you will get over it, someday and you will fall in love with Chaesol again. If she kidnapped you, you would never"

"Never heard of the Stockholm syndrome, Siyeon?" Yubin challenged. Both have a chance of me falling in love, but if she captures me she has me and my body all for herself"

"How would I know how the hell she plans things? I just know that since when she arrived, things started to go wrong!" Siyeon whispered, trying to get a hold of herself. She leaned her back on the wall and she rubbed her face with her hands. What was happening to her? 

"Siyeon is everything okay?" Yoohyeon asked worriedly, noticing her behavior. "Come here" she said, helping her balance herself.

"How could I be okay? My sister is gone, my girlfriend is gone, I fought with Minji and I slammed a girl that probably has not even an idea of what is happening against the wall" the blonde vampire whispered.

"Come, I'll bring you to Bora's room. You look sick so you need rest" the tall girl stated.

"No… no please" Siyeon pleaded, shaking her head. "I'm the only vampire in here… someone else will be taken! I'm not going anywhere"

"We will all sleep here tonight if that's what you want. No one else is leaving. Come on, upstairs" the silver haired girl said, gently guiding her to the stairs.

"I won't go until Minji is here" Siyeon stated, stopping to walk. "I need to know that everyone is safe before I close my eyes"

"I'll call Minji again and make sure she comes. Now get upstairs"

"Yoohyeon. I said I won't go upstairs until she is here" Siyeon hissed, pushing the girl lightly. She had lost two people already, she had no intention of losing anyone else.

"I'll go call Minji now then but calm down" Yoohyeon sighed.

Siyeon nodded her head and sat down on the stairs, looking at the situation in front of her. Yubin was holding a really scared Chaesol in her arms and Handong was looking at Siyeon with a confused and worried expression. 

"Can you leave me alone with the new girl for a minute?" She whispered.

"Why?" Yubin asked, turning to the vampire.

"I need to talk to her" Siyeon simply said "I'm in control… please trust me"

"Is that okay for you, Chae?" The blue haired girl asked looking at the scared girl who nodded.

Yubin and Handong joined Yoohyeon in the kitchen as Siyeon stood up from the stairs, walking towards Chaesol. She could feel the girl's heartbeat and she knew she was really scared of her.

"P-please don't... hurt me... I swear I d-didn't touch them"

"I wanted to apologize" Siyeon whispered, locking eyes with her. "I lost my sister and now I lost the woman I love… and I just… I lost it"

"I... I understand" Chaesol weakly said, nodding her head.

“I know I haven't treated you right since the first day but…” she started to explain, sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to her “You arrived in a really bad moment”

"I can see that... and this whole thing about you being vampires? It still hasn't clicked in my... head" Chaesol admitted.

“Do you want me to show you?” Siyeon asked, not knowing if it was a good idea, but maybe letting Chaesol see that they actually were vampires, would help her process. Because for now, it was just a bunch of words without any proof.

"I... S-sure... just d-don't hurt me" the girl whispered.

“I promise I won’t” Siyeon said in a soft voice. They were so deep into this mess that none of them realized that this girl was thrown into this mess without explanation and none of the vampires took the time to ask her how she was feeling about it. Siyeon let out her fangs, feeling a little bit uncomfortable because she had no idea of what Chaesol’s reaction could be.

"So... it's true" Chaesol said, staring at Siyeon's fangs. "T-they are... quite b-big"

“If you think mine are big… You have to see Minji’s fangs” Siyeon replied with a little chuckle. “Do they scare you?”

"T-they do... but if Yuyu trusts you. Then I will t-try to as well" 

“And my behaviour surely didn’t help” Siyeon whispers. She called the promises Chaesol made to Yubin childish… and yet there she was, looking at a vampire’s fangs, scared as hell, all because she trusted Yubin. They were right, she would never harm Gahyeon or Bora because she would never be able to hurt Yubin. “You really love her, don’t you?”

"I do. B-but she's with Gahyeon so... I'm satisfied as long as she is happy" the younger girl explained with a little smile.

Siyeon nodded, pulling her fangs back in and looking at Chaesol 

“I’m really sorry I accused you and I slammed you against the wall” she said, holding her hand out for Chaesol. “Let’s start again… I’m Siyeon” she said with a little smile.

"It's okay... and Hi, my name is Chaesol. It's nice to meet you, Siyeon the v-vampire" she answered in a soft voice.

“Siyeon the vampire?” the blonde girl asked with a chuckle. “Well… nice to meet you too, flower lady” 

"Maybe we s-should let the others back in? Unless you need to say something else?" The girl said with a little chuckle.

“That was all” Siyeon said with a smile, standing up from the couch “I just needed to let you know that I have nothing against you… I’m just really bad with changes”

"I can imagine how that feels" Chaesol nodded her head, heading towards the kitchen. "We're done talking"

“Is everything okay now?” Handong asked, walking out of the kitchen with Yubin and looking at Siyeon.

"It is Dongie, I apologized. I overreacted, I'm just... not myself recently" the vampire smiled.

“I can see that” Handong whispered, sitting down on the couch and pulling Siyeon down beside her. “What is happening is awful and I know it’s harder on you two than on us but… we can’t lose our head like that. We can’t turn against each other or we would never be able to bring them back”

"I know, Handong, I know. I'm really really sorry. It's just been really heavy but... we'll find them. We'll bring them back home and we will be fine" the blonde vampire said, sounding determined.

“We will” the Chinese girl said with a smile, combing the blonde girl’s hair when Yoohyeon walked out of the kitchen.

“I have good news and bad news” she said with a sigh.

"You can start with the bad news, it will only get better after" Siyeon said.

“The bad news implied the good news so… Good news: I convinced Minji to come here. Bad news: She doesn’t want to see you or Yubin” Yoohyeon sighed, putting her phone on the table.

"Well that was to be expected" Yubin sighed. "I'll just go upstairs with Siyeon then, I guess"

“It’s not fair though… We are talking about your sisters and girlfriends” Handong whispered, looking down. “You should be here when we decide what to do… Minji could just… ignore you?” she suggested.

"It's better if we leave her today. We will apologize tomorrow" Siyeon reassured her. "Yoohyeon was right, I do need to rest"

“I don’t” Yubin mumbled, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. The important thing was that they started looking for Bora and Gahyeon… even if she couldn’t help.

"Come on Yubin" the vampire said. "Good luck everyone. I hope you find them tonight"

The blue haired girl sighed, giving a kiss on Yoohyeon and Chaesol’s cheek and waving at Handong. 

“Be safe… all of you” she whispered, following Siyeon upstairs. Hoping they would find them tonight.

Author's note:

Hi guys, it's Cristina. I just wanted to let you know that, unfortunately, there won't be an update tomorrow. My 17 years old dog, Toto, crossed the rainbow bridge yesterday morning and I haven't been able to write ever since. Toto has been with me for 17 years and he was a little brother to me since we grew up together. I'm really sorry if I disappoint you guys, but I really need to take a few days break. Much love, Cristina 

Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, much love ♥

QOTD: What is your favorite Gahyeon hairstyle and color?


	73. Chapter 73

TW: Hmm... A Chinese girl... pretty crazy... I think Elkie?

Bora didn’t know for how long she'd been in the car with that woman and she was pretty sure that she took a few unnecessary turns, just to make sure that Bora was lost and had no idea of where they were going. When the car stopped, the woman pulled her out of the car and dragged her for some meters, when suddenly she heard a noise of a heavy door shutting close. She was dragged around for a few more minutes, when she felt a new pair of handcuffs on her wrists. The woman removed her blindfold and the cloth from her mouth and walked away for a few minutes without a word. Bora slowly opened her eyes to adjust them to the light and noticed that someone was laying down a few meters away from her. Someone tiny and with pink hair.

“Gahyeon!” Bora called, pulling her handcuffs hard. “Gahyeon, kid!”

"B-Bora?" Gahyeon asked, slowly turning around. "Have you found m-... oh" she stopped when she saw Bora's situation. "That fucking bitch! I told her not to hurt you!"

Bora smiled weakly at Gahyeon, sitting down on the ground. 

“It’s okay kid, I’ve left some hints for the others” she whispered so faintly that only Gahyeon could hear her “They will find us”

"I hope so... I-... I want to get out of here. I'm drained, Bora. I can't stay here anymore" the vampire said with a weak voice.

“Come here, kid” Bora whispered, trying to move closer to her. Their hands were handcuffed but Bora could move her legs towards the vampire, trying to shift closer. “What did she do to you? Let me see” the small hunter asked, sounding worried.

"The handcuffs... the cord... the chains on my body and that horrible thing" the vampire replied, pointing her head at the silver choker. "She... she wanted answers. Oh and... she starved me"

“Fucking bitch” Bora whispered, looking at how weak Gahyeon looked. “Can you shift closer? Can you reach my leg?”

"I'll try" Gahyeon replied, trying to shift closer and just about reaching Bora's legs.

Bora was sure she heard the door close again and she knew the woman had left but she would probably be back soon enough. She shifted impossibly closer to Gahyeon, basically hanging from the handcuffs.

“Drink kid, as much as you need” she whispered.

"What? No! I don't want to drink from you and... she will hurt you if she finds out" the pink haired girl countered. "Please don't, Bora"

“Kid, I’m not arguing about this. We are a team and I’m the trained one. I can handle this kind of situation” Bora replied in a firm tone. “I’m not asking, I’m telling you to drink. You look way too pale”

"I don't want to see you get hurt, Bora" Gahyeon whispered, letting out her fangs and softly piercing Bora's leg to drink.

“I won’t get hurt, Gahyeon” Bora said in a soft voice. “But you need to recover because if we get out of here, I need you to be strong enough to fight. So drink as much as you need now that you have the chance”

Gahyeon nodded as she kept checking Bora's facial expressions while she drank, stopping when she had enough.

"Thank you, Bora" she whispered.

The small hunter smiled at her 

“Everyone was going insane to find you, Gahyeon” she whispered “Every single one of them. We organized turns, pairings and we searched for you everywhere, while Handong and Chaesol spent their days asking people if they saw something”

"I know... she told me... she wants chaos. God this is all my fault! I was way too naive! Yubin warned me..." Gahyeon sighed.

“What do you mean Yubin warned you?” Bora asked, confused. “How could she warn you about this? What does she know?”

"She didn't want me to hang out with Elkie on my own. She didn't trust her. And I... I was just a fool"

“Elkie?” Bora let out in a breath, shaking her head. “The one who goes to your college? The one Yubin hates? This woman is Elkie?”

"Yes, she also helps Handong in the bar. Her whole 'nosey personality' was just an act" the vampire explained.

Bora widened her eyes in terror. They were looking for the person behind this for days and she was right under their noses. 

“Okay… let’s stay calm. Minji kept her out of everything because she doesn’t trust her. Yubin doesn’t trust her and Chaesol told me that she had a little bit of a bickering with Handong because of her. They… they will get there. They will find out it’s her”

"I really hope so, Bora" Gahyeon sighed.

"I also left behind a few clues. They really should be able to figure it out" Bora added when she heard the heavy door open again.

Elkie walked to them, taking her chair and sitting in front of Bora. 

“You are small… but you gave me enough problems already” she said, locking eyes with the hunter. “So I suggest you to start collaborating now”

"I don't fucking think so! Look what you did to the kid! I don't work with people like you" Bora hissed, trying to kick Elkie.

“Alright, let me make it super clear for you” Elkie replied, standing up and walking back with the blackboard. “As you can see, I have all the information I need about the relationships in your group. Now… If I need you to tell me something, there are two people I can use to break you. Well, three but I can’t get to Siyeon now, can I?” she chuckled.

"Fuck you, you won't get a chance again! And I'm trained, I won't break for you. Vampire, hunter or whatever you are!"

“I know you won’t break, that’s why I’m telling you this” Elkie explained, pointing at the names on the blackboards. “The people I can use to hurt you are Siyeon, Yoohyeon and Yubin. Now… I can’t get to Siyeon. And I can’t touch the big boss’ girlfriend because Minji isn’t leaving her alone for a fucking second” she continued, making a circle around another name “Yubin, on the other hand… Doesn’t have you, doesn’t have Gahyeon and let me tell you… Siyeon would break down and won’t be able to protect her”

"Siyeon would protect Yubin, so your plan is already failed from the start. Just let us go and maybe we won't kill you" Bora hissed.

“Another thing you should know… is that I have scouts. And a little bird told me that Siyeon completely lost her mind” Elkie said with a smile. “She attacked Minji and somehow Yubin got involved… And Minji threw them out of the house. They’re on their own now”

"They have the others. And I'm sure that fight won't last long. Those two can't live without each other"

“The thing is a little different now. The fight was… ugly” she said with a smirk. “And for ‘they have the others’ you mean the hunter and the two humans?” Elkie laughed, shaking her head. “In one single day their group fell apart”

"You're fucking lying. But even if you are not... just hurt me, not them" the hunter said firmly.

“If you give me the information I need, no one will get hurt” Elkie said, locking eyes with the hunter. “I have no interest in hurting you”

"I won't talk and Gahyeon won't either. I can assure you that"

“The vampire talked already… four days are long” Elkie smiled, picking up the silver choker.

"Gahyeon? What did you tell her? Please tell me you didn't tell her 'that'" Bora asked, looking at the tiny vampire.

Gahyeon weakly nodded her head. 

“I-... She has my phone. She threatened to use it to get to Yubin” she whispered with a broken voice. “I had to tell her about your weapons” she said, hoping that Bora would understand that she didn’t talk about the mission.

Bora smiled, nodding her head.

"Gahyeon... fuck... it's okay though, I... I'm happy you told her to save yourself some pain" Bora played along.

"Oh don't worry about that, tiny shit. She's still getting enough. Tilt your head up Gahyeon" Elkie instructed.

“No, not again… please” Gahyeon pleaded, shaking her head and pushing herself against the wall as if she could escape Elkie by doing that.

"And give me one good reason why not? Your mouth still hasn't told me the full truth, sweetie" Elkie said with a calm voice.

“Hey! You have a new toy now, don’t you?” Bora hissed, locking eyes with Elkie. “Play with me a little, I don’t want to get bored”

"Oh wow, that's one eager girl" the Chinese chuckled. "There is only difference between you two. Gahyeon is a vampire. You... are a toy that can be broken" 

“I’m a trained human” Bora hissed again “I’ve been in worse situations. Do you think this is scary for me? Do you think this is the first time someone kidnapped me?” Bora chuckled. “You are just a kid who pretends to know what she’s doing”

"Oh am I? We'll make it scary then" Elkie said, cupping Gahyeon's cheek. "You're escaping this for now" she whispered, showing her the silver choker. "I'm gonna go play over there for a bit"

Bora smiled, glad that Gahyeon was safe for now. Siyeon swore to protect Yubin if something happened in or out of battle and Bora did the same. Now that she was here, she would do anything to protect Gahyeon.

“Oh finally, I am worth of some attention then” Bora said with a smirk, looking at Elkie.

"Bora please, do not piss her off" Gahyeon whisper-yelled, locking eyes with the hunter.

“Don’t worry, kid. Everything is going to be fine” she said with a soft smile, nodding her head to reassure the young vampire.

"Maybe I should bring you two some coffee while you talk?" Elkie asked. "I'm sure the burning feeling would feel nice" she chuckled, punching Bora's stomach.

Bora bent over, feeling the air leaving her lungs, but not making a sound.

“A… coffee would be nice” she spat, looking up at Elkie.

"Still a big mouth huh?" Elkie asked, punching her again in exactly the same spot.

The small hunter bent over again, gritting her teeth but still not making a sound.

“The big mouth… is kind of my thing” Bora hissed again, looking up “That and the fact that I’m loud”

"You're starting to really get on my nerves. You already caused me enough troubles" Elkie yelled, taking a cord and tying it around Bora's legs to keep them together.

“Are you planning to cook me on a stick or something?” Bora asked, trying to kick Elkie’s legs.

"Do you want to burn?" Elkie asked, locking eyes with her, showing she was serious.

“And make you lose one of your precious hostages?” Bora asked, holding Elkie’s gaze, not showing the fear that was rising in her after those words.

"Not like that, but we could leave some burn marks on your arms or thighs if you want. It's not the same as cooking on a stick but it has the same effect"

“You could” Bora said in a calm tone. “I mean… I’m here, tied up. You could do literally everything. It depends on what your plans are”

"I just want to... play with you a little and send the result to Siyeon, saying what I want. Pretty simple" Elkie smirked.

"You are sick" Bora hissed, looking at Elkie. "Do you think she will give up after you show her your 'results'?" Bora asked with a laugh.

"No, that's not the point, bitch" Elkie laughed. "My target is Minji. So if she sees how devastated her 'Singnie' is... she would want to prevent her more harm"

Bora laughed even louder, shaking her head.

"I was right. You are a kid who has no idea of what she's doing"

"We'll see about that, and stop fucking laughing at me!" Elkie yelled, kicking her in the stomach this time.

Bora took the hit, gasping for air right after. 

"Bora!" Gahyeon cried, pulling hard at the handcuffs and burning her wrists even more. 

"It's... okay, kid" Bora whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"Elkie, stop hurting her. She is doing nothing wrong!" Gahyeon pleaded.

"She's laughing at me and I don't really need a reason to hurt her now, do I?" Elkie said with a smile when Bora laughed again.

"Aww poor kid. That's what you get by kidnapping the big mouth of the group" she said, to make sure to move the attention back on her again.

"Let's fucking hear your big mouth then" Elkie gritted her teeth, punching the cut on her leg with her fist.

Once again Bora gritted her teeth hard, letting out a whimper but not screaming even if her body desperately wanted to do so.

"Aren't you supposed… to ask questions… before? I really have… to teach you how… to properly torture someone" she hissed. Elkie started breathing heavily, clenching her fists and kicking her chair.

"Just stop mocking me!!" She yelled, taking her dragger and putting it under the hunter's throat.

“Or what?” Bora whispered, locking eyes with Elkie. “You need me alive” 

"Do I? Wouldn't Siyeon be even more devastated if you were fucking dead?" Elkie hissed.

“You are crazy, Elkie. Not evil” Bora whispered, still looking at her in the eyes. “You would be able to kill only your target and not whoever is in between”

"I want my vengeance, that's all I want. And I don't care what I have to do to get. Do you understand that?"

“Kill me then” Bora said in a calm voice. She knew too well that the woman couldn’t do it, not now at least. 

Elkie made a cut along the side of Bora's neck, making her bleed.

"I'd rather let Siyeon see you bleed" the girl answered with trembling hands.

“As I thought” Bora whispered, feeling a sharp pain on the side of her neck. “So what are we doing? What do you need?”

"I want to know... who Minji is killing next. What is your big plan" the Chinese girl asked.

“Couldn’t you ask that from the start? You had to punch me and kick me and cut me for something that I’m fucking willing to share?” Bora scoffed, trying to sound angry. She knew Gahyeon hadn’t given her anything about that… so she had to go with the classic answer. “We are mapping the city, looking for strays who feed on humans and kill them”

"Those punches were just what you deserved! I offered you a chance to come with me peacefully, yet you chose to kill three of my men" Elkie replied. "It would be rude to not make you feel pain after that" she added, bringing the dagger to one of Bora's arms and making a cut there. "And don't lie to me, I know you are not after strays"

Bora flinched and whimpered, looking at her arm and back at Elkie. 

“We are after strays” she repeated once again. “We are organized in couples, we train and we go out on missions, taking down strays we are able to find”

"Gahyeon, sweetie, can you explain to me why both of you are lying to me?" The Chinese girl said, suddenly turning to the pink haired vampire.

“She told you the exact same thing I told you! Why would we be lying?” Gahyeon whispered, shaking her head. “You want to see a bigger mission in all of this, but there isn’t!”

"You're lying because I know you don't only kill strays!” Elkie yelled, stabbing the dagger into her chair. "I'll make you talk, I'll make both of you fucking talk"

“Who did you lose?” Bora asked, all of the sudden, looking at the black haired girl.

"What? Don't you dare ask me questions!" Elkie yelled, walking up to Bora's face.

The hunter looked at her straight in the eyes and saw the pain and the rage in them. For the first time she decided to shut up and let go of that topic.

"I lost... no one... I didn't... I-... didn't lose them. They were taken away from me... by that evil witch!" The Chinese girl said, breathing more heavy again.

“Minji?” Bora whispered, trying to understand the girl’s reasons. “Minji took someone away from you?”

"She did! She murdered her! Killed her for what she was! Not all of them are the fucking same!"

“Kid… whatever happened I’m… I’m sure Minji didn’t kill someone because she felt like it. Why are you doing all of this? Minji would be willing to talk… to explain” Bora whispered. Maybe there was a way to get to her?

"Minji didn't give her time to explain either, little woman! I want Minji's head, whatever happens after that? I frankly don't care" Elkie yelled, picking up her dagger again. "Now talk"

“Was she a good person?” Bora whispered, holding the girl’s gaze. “Would she be proud of what you are doing to us? Would she support this?”

The black haired girl grabbed Bora's neck and punched her stomach with her other hand.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me like that" she hissed, punching again.

The hunter whimpered both times, bending over and letting her head hang, coughing. 

“The only thing… you will get f-from… doing this… is getting killed” Bora whispered, coughing again. “You can’t win… against Minji. You can kill us… but you won’t… be able to have her head”

"That's what you say. And how are you still talking after all of that?" The younger girl gritted her teeth, squeezing her neck.

Bora wanted to reply once again, but her eyelids felt so heavy all of the sudden. She let Gahyeon drink from her. Her leg, her arm and the side of her neck had been bleeding for a while and the punches and the kicks surely didn’t help. She felt the strength leaving her as she bent over, letting her head hang on Elkie’s hand.

"Are you gonna shut up and only answer my questions?" The Chinese girl asked.

Bora couldn’t bring herself to reply, desperately trying not to pass out because she knew that Elkie would start torturing Gahyeon… but her eyelids felt so heavy and she didn’t even have the strength to raise her head.

"Elkie! You're killing her! Stop it" Gahyeon screamed, desperately trying to get her attention and to make her stop.

“She’s not dying, she will just pass out for a while” Elkie replied, happy to finally have some control over Bora.

"Elkie stop! This is not what you want. Let her breathe!" The vampire tried again, using all her strength to pull at the handcuffs, managing to kick Elkie's chair over.

Elkie stood up, feeling that Bora wasn’t moving anymore. As soon as she let go of her, the hunter’s body fell to the side and Gahyeon let out a sigh of relief in seeing that she was breathing. 

"Finally some silence" the Chinese girl spoke with a smile.

"You're sick Elkie! Why did you do that! She did nothing wrong!" Gahyeon protested.

“She talks too much” Elkie simply said, looking at her watch. “Fuck… my shift” she whispered, putting the chair back up and moving it away from them.

"Be nice to each other. And tomorrow that thing is going on, I'm done wasting time" the black haired girl stated, pointing at the choker.

“Wait!” Gahyeon yelled “Let her something to eat. She’s weak! She needs to eat something today”

"I don't think so. She's not a vampire so I know how long she can go without food. See you tomorrow, Gahyeon" Elkie simply said, walking out.

Gahyeon cursed her, turning towards Bora. She was still not moving, but her breathing and her heartbeat were steady. The vampire leaned her back on the wall, hoping that the others would be able to find them before tomorrow.

"Hold on, forgot something" Elkie came back in with a smirk, quickly taking a picture of Bora and leaving again. "A nice present for your sister"

“No! Elkie!” Gahyeon screamed, but the heavy door was shut close again, leaving her in the now familiar silence she had been listening to for the past five days.

-=-

The morning after Bora went missing everyone was sleeping at the hunters’ house. They decided that it would always be like this from now on. Yubin shifted in Bora’s bed, slowly waking up and trying to snuggle closer to Siyeon, but as she tried to tug on her shirt, her hands kept clenching themselves on the sheets. 

“Siyeon?” she mumbled, opening her eyes and realizing the vampire wasn’t on the bed. She looked up and she widened her eyes, bringing a hand on her mouth, preventing herself from screaming.

She saw Siyeon just standing up in the middle of the room with her back turned to her, unmoving and staring at the wall.

"Siyeon? I-is everything... okay?" She asked, really scared by the situation.

When Siyeon didn't answer and Yubin calmed down from the initial fear of seeing someone standing like that in the bedroom, she stood up and slowly walked to the vampire, gently placing a hand on Siyeon's back.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?" Yubin whispered, reaching for Siyeon's hand, noticing that her nails were out and that her hands were kind of... wet?

She brought her own hand in front of her eyes, seeing the blood that was covering it. She felt scared that Siyeon hurt herself somehow. She stepped to the side, looking at the girl's face and seeing her fangs out, covered in blood. Her whole shirt was covered in blood. 

"S- Siyeon… w- what did you do?" Yubin whispered, shaking in fear as she tried to wake up the girl who was clearly sleeping with her eyes open. She was really disturbed by this whole situation. As if it wasn't bad enough to see someone stand in your room as you woke up, said person was also covered in blood.

"S- Siyeon please… p-please wake up" Yubin whispered, taking the vampire's shoulders and shaking them with more strength. She tried to clean the blood from Siyeon's face with her sleeves, trying to make her a little bit more recognisable because the hunter was really about to pass out in fear.

"Come on, Siyeon do you not hear me? What happened to you? Why are you... covered in blood. D-did you... No, you wouldn't" Yubin said, desperate that nothing was working. There was only one thing left to do. "Minji! Minji! Please help, there is something with Siyeon!"

After less than a minute Minji opened the door of Bora's room, widening her eyes at the scene in front of her. She quickly picked Yubn up, jumping away from Siyeon and pushing the hunter behind her.

"What the fuck happened? Why are you covered in blood?" Minji asked, glancing at Yubin behind her.

"She doesn't hear you. She has been standing there like that ever since I woke up. I'm really really scared, Minji" the hunter said.

"I meant why are you covered in blood?" Minji said, quickly turning around and checking Yubin's arms because her sleeves were completely red with blood. "What do you mean she doesn't hear?"

"I wiped her face a little, she was a mess" Yubin replied "And I tried to call her but it's like she doesn't hear me.

"Stay there" Minji replied, carefully walking to Siyeon and forcing her to turn around. She took hold of her shoulders and shook them hard. "Singnie… listen to me"

The blonde vampire turned her head towards Minji, staring her right in the eyes but doing nothing else.

"Why is s- she like that?" Yubin whispered, looking at Siyeon. "Why i-is she n-not reacting?"

"Honestly? I don't have a single clue, Yubin. Did she leave the room last night? Did you notice anything else? Did this happen before?" Minji fired questions at the younger girl.

"S- she… I didn't hear her leaving but she-... Something happened the other day when you left us home to sleep" Yubin whispered weakly.

“Tell me later, we are fixing this first” Minji sighed, still not having forgotten yesterday but this was more important than that fight.

"I c-can't tell you" Yubin whispered. She promised Siyeon she wouldn't. "But please… h-help her" the hunter pleaded, ignoring Minji's order and walking to Siyeon, gently taking hold of her hand.

“Fine” Minji simply replied, cupping Siyeon’s cheek and rubbing her thumb on the girl’s fangs. “Hey, Singnie, snap out of it” she firmly said.

Siyeon closed her eyes, blinking then a couple of times and fixing her eyes on Minji, with a confused look. 

"M- Minji?" She whispered, looking then at Yubin who was holding her hand. "Yubin? What happened?" She panicked, taking hold of the hunter's arms and looking at them. 

“I think we should ask you what happened, look at yourself” Minji scoffed, pointing at the mirror.

Siyeon slowly turned towards the mirror, looking at herself and letting go of Yubin's hand. She widened her eyes, looking at herself being covered in blood. Her face, her neck, her shirt, her arms… everything was covered in blood. 

"W- what-... I didn't… Did I attack you? Did I hurt you?" Siyeon panicked, covering her fangs with her hands while looking at the young hunter.

“You didn’t hurt me, don’t worry. You just... were like that when I woke up, you just stood there” Yubin explained. “But... how did you get that blood on you?”

"I… I don't know. Is everyone s-safe? Yoohyeon? Dongie and Chaesol? Did I-... What happened?" She asked, feeling confused and scared of herself.

“It’s animal blood, don’t worry” Minji said before walking out of the room “I’ll leave you to it then”

"A- Animal?" Siyeon whispered, feeling relieved. "But h- how did I-" she was saying when she noticed Minji was not even in the room anymore. 

"She… she's still angry at us" Yubin whispered, walking to Siyeon with a towel, cleaning the vampire's face.

“We really hurt her but... what the fuck did I do Yubin? Why am I covered in... b-blood?” Siyeon panicked.

"I don't know" Yubin whispered, shaking her head. "I reached for you in bed but you weren't there and I just… I saw you standing there, looking at the wall… like this" the hunter explained, making Siyeon sit down on the bed. "Do you… do you think the n-nightmare-..." she started to say, stopping mid sentence, still cleaning the blood away from Siyeon's face.

“How would that be connected to this, Yubin? You s-said nightmares aren’t real. I don’t think I had a dream last night and... if I did, I don’t r-remember” the blonde girl responded.

"I… I don't know. They aren't real… usually" Yubin whispered. "W- Wait here… don't move" the hunter said, standing up and walking downstairs. She found Minji sitting down at the kitchen table, with a cup of blood. "Minji I… I don't know how to handle this" she admitted.

“I don’t either and I’m not going near her. I might kill her or something” the oldest vampire replied with a sigh.

"Minji… in less than a week I lost my girlfriend and my sister. When I saw that B-Bora was gone I just… I felt like I needed Siyeon" Yubin whispered, trying to let Minji understand why she acted like that. "I felt like she was the only one who could prevent me from going insane. And when I… when I saw she couldn't breathe… fear got the best of me and I just… I wanted you to stop" she whispered.

“I don’t understand why you were scared. You know I would never do anything to Siyeon. It’s just how it works, Yubin”

"I know but… I can't understand it" the hunter admitted. "I respect it and I understand I can't interfere but… I was scared. I was really scared. I know you would never hurt her but-" Yubin sighed, not knowing how to explain herself.

“It’s fine, Yubin, I get it. We are all stressed but don’t take that out on me. This behavior isn’t going to help us at all” Minji calmly explained.

"I know" Yubin whispered, nodding her head. "I'm sorry for what I said… you would never hurt Siyeon" she repeated, daring to step towards Minji, putting a hand on the vampire's shoulder. "I know I… I took Siyeon as my example but I recognize you as the leader of all of this, Minji" 

“You see, that’s the thing, Yubin, there is no leader in this. We are a team and we all need to work with each other, not against each other.

"We might be a group, but we need someone to lead us, Minji" Yubin whispered. "We really do… because things are getting ugly and we are starting to fight against each other. So please… lead us" 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Yubin. All I’m asking is to just stay calm and work together and just stop accusing each other randomly. But seen as we keep doing that, we won’t get anywhere”

"We won't keep doing that. We… Siyeon and I are the hot-headed ones of the team and I know it… it can be a problem" Yubin admitted, sitting beside Minji. "But I'm really sorry for what I said and I shouldn't have interfered… I was just scared because I'm literally losing everyone I love. And fear… is irrational" 

"I know this situation is scary Yubin but... we will get through it. We just need to hold on and analyze and use the clues we have right now to find which sick person is behind this" Minji calmly said. "So I accept your apology"

"I'm glad you do" Yubin whispered, standing up. "I… I'll go back to Siyeon. She was really scared" the hunter said, walking out of the kitchen.

"It was probably just some weird dream" the oldest vampire yelled after her before returning to her cup of blood.

"Did the blood come out of the dream?" Yubin whispered walking upstairs, knowing that Minji could hear her. She walked back into the bedroom where Siyeon was drying her hair with a towel.

"I had to take a r-really quick shower" the vampire whispered, noticing Yubin walked into the room.

"It's almost all gone" Yubin said. "Did you clean the shower? We don't want blood stains on the floor"

Siyeon nodded, not able to look Yubin in the eyes.

"We still have an hour or so to sleep" the hunter said, sitting down on the bed and pulling down the sheets.

"What did you go do downstairs?" The blonde vampire asked.

"I apologized to Minji and I asked her to… help us with this but-... She accepted the apology but that's all" Yubin whispered.

"Of course that's all. She's still angry at me. Remember what she said yesterday? 'Fine, fix things yourself then'? That's what she's doing right now"

"I know Siyeon but this… this is different" Yubin countered, shaking her head. "This is… scary"

"Should... I go apologize too? So she helps us? Well... me" Siyeon asked.

"I don't know" Yubin admitted. "You said yourself that we both needed to apologize to her. Do you want to do it now? Or wait for when we wake up?"

"Maybe we should do it now. While the others are still sleeping"

Yubin nodded, looking at Siyeon.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked, not knowing if Siyeon felt more comfortable doing it by herself or with her there.

"You can join me downstairs but I'll enter the kitchen alone if that's good?" The older woman smiled.

Yubin smiled at her, standing up and walking downstairs with Siyeon. She squeezed Siyeon's hand, giving her a smile and walking to the couch, turning on the tv as Siyeon entered the kitchen.

"Minji? C-can we please talk about yesterday?" The younger vampire asked, sitting across from her.

"You can talk, I don't assure you I will listen" Minji replied, focusing on her phone.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday's behavior. I was way out of line. I let my emotions take over my thoughts and actions with all the consequences that came with it..." she explained.

"I might be the leader of this, Siyeon. But I don't have all the answers. I don't always know how to deal with things and sometimes I make mistakes" Minji replied, looking at the blonde haired girl. "I don't know what is happening, I don't know why everyone keeps disappearing… the only thing I knew, was that you would be there by my side, every step of the way. But you weren't. You were the one who challenged me"

"And I'm really sorry for that Minji. I said some awful things. I just felt really really stressed and you know what that does to me"

"What do you want me to say, Siyeon?" Minji said, putting her phone on the table and looking at her. "What you said-... Do you really think I don't care about anyone but Yoohyeon? I literally ran as soon as Yubin called my name tonight. I care about everyone in this team"

"I know you do. And I know how much you care about me. That's why it hurt you so bad isn't it?" The blonde whispered.

"You know that's the reason" Minji whispered, locking eyes with Siyeon. "You saying those things… At first I thought you were just angry and in pain but when you kept going… I started doubting everything"

"Hey, no, you know I would never say such things about you. I know it's dumb to say now but... Gahyeon and Bora mean the world to me, but you are my universe, Minji. You know that" Siyeon whispered with a little smile.

At hearing those words Minji felt a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. She stared at the table, unable to stop the tears. She was overwhelmed by everything that was going on and the thought of Siyeon not supporting her… was just too much.

"Hey, don't cry please... Can I... can I come sit on your lap? To hug you?" The younger girl asked.

Minji couldn't bring herself to reply, but she nodded weakly. Siyeon stood up, slowly walking towards the older vampire and carefully sitting down on Minji's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck, holding her tightly.

"I'm really sorry, Minji" she whispered.

"And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have punished you in front of Yubin. I shouldn't have kicked you out" Minji whispered, resting her head on Siyeon's shoulder.

"No, Minji… you did the right thing" Siyeon said, shaking her head. "I deserved it and Yubin needs to learn our ways"

"She told me she won't ever fully understand"

"I'm sure she will. She was just really scared… she lost everything as well. First Gahyeon and now Bora. She would normally never go against you, you know that"

"Siyeon... I know 2 people you care about disappeared but... Just know I will do everything I can to get them back and I will protect you with my life" Minji spoke determinedly.

"We will get them back… but don't you dare die, Minji" Siyeon whispered, cupping her cheeks and looking at her in the eyes. "Do you hear me? I need you to be alive, forever"

"No, Siyeon. If I need to give my life for Bora or Gahyeon, I will do that" Minji stated.

"No one will give their life for anyone" Siyeon replied, raising her voice. "We are getting out of this alive… all of us" 

"Hey, big wolf, you need to consider the possibility. If someone needs to die it's me so you can be happy with your sister or your future mate"

"Stop it" Siyeon whispered, putting some distance between them. "Stop saying that. I don't want you to die… I wouldn't be able to survive"

"Siyeon you have so many great people around you. I'm sure you'll manage" the older vampire whispered, combing Siyeon's hair.

"You can't be serious" Siyeon whispered, sounding hurt, as she stood up from Minji's lap. "I'll manage?"

"Hey, wolf, sit back down" Minji smiled, pulling her back on her lap. "You know what I mean, but you're right let's not think about that"

"No, Minji… we talked about it and I told you that no one is dying. Not Gahyeon, not Bora… not you" the younger vampire whispered. "I can't lose any of you"

"I know, my big strong wolf, but look at you. Look at how you evolved. I'm really, really proud of you. I took you under my wing as a pup, and now you're my soulmate" Minji smiled.

"You were right about everything, Minji" the younger vampire said, looking in her eyes. "You stopping to kiss me, actually helped me because I had to… I don't know… find comfort in something else?" She said, not really sure that she was saying that as she wanted to. "I used our kisses to feel loved and appreciated. Now I actually tried to open up to other people… to Bora, to Yubin"

"We were just so used to being with each other, Singnie that we had to learn how to be apart. And I think we both did a pretty good job, don't you think so? You were always the shy girl that wouldn't stray from my side. And now you became a proud and confident wolf" Minji explained, combing her hair.

"We are doing a great job" Siyeon agreed with a smile, kissing Minji's cheek. "So are we… good now?" She asked, a little bit unsure.

"We are but you still have to tell me something" Minji stated. "Yubin told me about a dream"

"I… It was just a nightmare, Minji" Siyeon whispered with a smile "I will talk to you about that… just not now. There are way too many things going on"

"I want you to tell me. Because weird things happened to you ever since Gahyeon disappeared and I have a theory about that" Minji sighed.

"I just had a dream… about a dark figure, talking to me. It was right in front of the dresser" Siyeon admitted. "Yubin woke me up because I was shaking and my fangs were out"

"What did it tell you Siyeon? And... I think it might be related to this" Minji said, poking Siyeon's forehead. "Your stress levels"

"I… don't remember what it said. It was making noises but I could understand them" Siyeon lied, not wanting to tell the whole truth for now. "What do you mean, related to stress?"

"You're mind is really susceptible to stress. I mean... you lost control with Bora for that reason right?" Minji asked. "And I can tell you are lying, wolf"

"I promise I will tell you" Siyeon whispered with a weak smile. "We find my sister and Bora and my stress level will go down again… That's the solution right?"

"I-... I can't answer that before I know the full thing" Minji honestly replied, sounding a little worried.

"I promise you that if something happens again or if I have other weird nightmares… I will tell you" Siyeon replied with a smile, determined not to let this get in the way right now. "For now let's focus on Gahyeon and Bora" she added, kissing Minji's forehead and standing up.

"Yes, let's do that but... please stay calm. I'm sure you realize how dangerous this is. This time you probably killed an animal, but don't forget you are sleeping next to someone" Minji made clear.

Siyeon nodded, she already thought about that and she knew Yubin wouldn't leave her alone, not even after this. She kinda listened to what the hunter said to Minji and she knew Yubin would make sure to keep her in sight. 

"Take a cup of blood and get Yubin in here, we have another tough day today" Minji smiled, happy that she was able to resolve her problems with both Yubin and her soulmate.

Thanks for reading, please consider leaving a comment, much love ♥

QOTD: What is your favorite Yoohyeon hairstyle or color?

Our answers will be at the start of next chapter!


	74. Chapter 74

Answers to the previous QOTD

Nyle: Silver all the way but otherwise all kinds of light brown are beautiful on her... or blonde... or... xD  
Cristina: Grey hair all the way

The same morning, Handong woke up feeling a huge weight on her chest. She had barely slept all night and she couldn’t stop thinking about Gahyeon and Bora. She tried her best to be strong, not to show that she was worried because the group was slowly falling apart but she was worried sick and she needed to let go. She was able to act strong in front of Minji and Siyeon, but now that they weren’t there… she could let go. She tried to cry silently, not letting out her sobs because she was sleeping in Chaesol’s bed with her.

Truth was that she felt horrible ever since Gahyeon was gone, and now Bora being gone as well didn't make it better. She cared so much about the tiny vampire and the tiny hunter was growing on her as well. She didn't want to appear weak because that would mean that Minji or Siyeon had to comfort her and the Chinese thought that to be a waste of time.

She wiped away the tears from her cheeks but she wasn’t able to stop crying. She needed to let it all out but after 10 minutes she still wasn’t able to stop. She had kept it hidden for way too long and now she was paying the price of that choice. The Chinese girl was used to cry alone, in silence but right now she felt like she needed someone.

She felt something shift beside her, knowing that Chaesol was probably starting to wake up. Handong used the covers to hide her face so that if she did, she wouldn't notice anything.

The Chinese girl held her breath, hoping that Chaesol wouldn’t wake up right now because of her crying. There were a few seconds of complete silence and shortly after Handong felt an arm wrapping around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She panicked a little, thinking that Chaesol was hugging her in her sleep, when she was startled by a soft voice.

“It’s okay” the other girl whispered, gently stroking Handong’s arm with her hand.

Handong didn't know what to do or say, the only thing that did happen was that she started blushing. She realized that she hadn't slept in anyone's bed since Minji, and that it was really unusual to be hugged in the morning.

“You can let it all out” Chaesol whispered again “You have the right to” she added, knowing that Handong was trying to be strong for everyone else, but she was falling apart inside. In this aspect, they were really similar.

Handong pressed her back into Chaesol's front, basically asking the girl to hold her, without using words.

Chaesol replied to her silent request by pulling the Chinese woman closer, daring to wrap her arm around her waist.

“Is this okay?” she asked, to be sure that Handong was comfortable.

"It’s okay. It's warm. You're warm, Chae" Handong whispered, closing her eyes.

“Am I?” Chaesol whispered, sounding a little bit surprised. “No one ever told me that… well, it’s not like I’ve slept with many people” she whispered with a chuckle. 

"You stayed loyal. But yes, your body feels really warm against mine"

Chaesol couldn’t help but blush at those words… and she wasn’t one to blush. 

“Well I… I tried to be loyal. Sometimes I slipped… But it wasn’t anything more than sex so… there wasn’t really the chance to cuddle” she whispered.

"You slipped? I really didn't expect that" Handong replied, not even knowing why she said that.

“Seven years… are long” Chaesol whispered, feeling a little bit ashamed. “We promised each other not to love anyone else… but we said we were free to, you know, have ‘relationships’ “ she added, “I’ve kept my promise… I never loved anyone else. But yeah, I had sex with other women”

"Seven years are indeed long..." Handong sighed, remembering that's when she first met Minji and never saw anyone else until some time ago. "And... you had to fulfill your 'needs'. It's normal"

“I don’t even know if it was about ‘that’ kind of needs” Chaesol whispered. “Sometimes I just… nevermind, it’s stupid” she said, shaking her head, lightly.

"No, it's not stupid. You can tell me... this talk actually... calmed me down a little bit" Handong whispered, wiping a tear away.

“Sometimes I just needed to feel like she made me feel. So I tried… but it wasn’t anything like that. So I… tried again, thinking that maybe there was something ‘wrong’ with the first person” Chaesol whispered. “But then I realized every single person who wasn’t Yuyu, felt ‘wrong’... and I stopped”.

"You tried to find a girlfriend that understood you, you mean?" Handong asked.

“No that… that would have broken the promise” Chaesol whispered, shaking her head. “I meant… someone who made me feel like she did, just during sex. But then I understood that it was love, that made it different”

"Oh... so you slept around for some time? Well, I think that's pretty normal to be honest, Chae"

“I did” the girl admitted, not really proud of that. “There is something I didn’t understand and I’ve been wanting to ask you but… you don’t have to answer if you don’t feel like it”

“What is it? I’ll try to answer” the Chinese girl replied with a little smile, still liking the backhug she was getting.

“You told me you were in love with Minji” Chaesol said, hoping not to make the Chinese girl uncomfortable. “Were you a couple? Or has it always been… you know… like this?” she whispered, not wanting to say the word ‘unrequited’.

“I only confessed to her about a month ago... I kept it all inside because I know she... you know. But when I told her... I ‘had’ her for one time” Handong explained, still sounding embarrassed about how she handled that. “She uhm... t-took my first”

“So you… waited for her for 7 years?” Chaesol whispered, honestly surprised. “You’ve never been with anyone else?” she asked, suddenly realising that it could be taken in the wrong way. “I mean… not just physically speaking. No one before or after her?”

"I told you about my past. I came to Korea as a Chinese girl, lost everything, got in 'that situation' and then inherited this bar and basically did everything on my own until they came along. I didn't exactly get a chance to be with someone. And then Minji came" she whispered.

Chaesol nodded her head, daring to rest her forehead against Handong’s head.

“Same for me… I’ve never really had anything stable before or after Yubin” the girl admitted with a little sigh. “It’s kind of tiring, isn’t it? Not having… a person there for you, all the time. Someone to go to when you want to say something good that happened or someone who comforts you when you are at your worst”

"Tell me about it... I think you can imagine how happy I was when those three vampires appeared in my life. But I think I'm slowly getting over Minji. And my first may have been without love but... I loved her and that's enough for me" the Chinese explained.

“I wouldn’t say ‘without love’, you know” Chaesol said softly “I really think she loves you, not in the way you loved her but… it’s still love, right? Your first wasn’t with some stranger you’ll never see again. It was with someone who loves you and will be with you no matter what”

"Well... you're actually right" Handong chuckled. "It would've been awful it was some customer from my bar"

“Yeah, it definitely would” Chaesol chuckled as well. “And hey… you are chuckling! You’re not crying anymore” she realized with a smile.

"I surprisingly am not... you eased my mind a little bit by distracting me I guess. Thank you" the bartender smiled, melting into the embrace.

“You shouldn’t hide yourself to cry” Chaesol whispered, lightly combing the Chinese girl’s hair. “You are hurt exactly like the others, you don’t have to push down your feelings”

"I know, I just don't like crying in front of them. I want to be strong for them, you know" Handong replied, leaning her head back a little.

“I know but… I feel like you are taking everything on yourself to help them. But who’s going to help you?” Chaesol asked, speaking her mind. “They are going crazy over finding Gahyeon and Bora and they are fighting, allowing themselves to let go sometimes. And I feel like you are just… bottling up everything trying to be perfect for them”

"I... I have you now? But usually I help myself. I've always been an anchor for them so... I want it to stay that way"

“You help yourself?” Chaesol whispered “How? By crying alone under the covers?” she dared to ask with a little chuckle.

"Well yeah actually. I just let it all out so that I can go and be strong in front of them again" the Chinese admitted, shifting a little bit closer to Chaesol.

“That’s not healthy, Dong” Chaesol whispered, hugging the girl closer. “You are basically using yourself as a… pain container? You bottle everything up and then you empty yourself by crying so that you are ready to bottle up again”

"That's... perfectly put into words" Handong said, turning around to face Chaesol, backing off when she noticed how close they were.

“Was I too close?” Chaesol asked, feeling Handong slowly shifting away from her arm. “I’m sorry… I didn’t expect you to turn around”

"No, no, you were perfectly fine. I liked it. Like I said, it was warm. I just didn't expect to be so close when I... turned around" the Chinese girl smiled.

Chaesol chuckled, nodding her head. 

“You blush a lot, you know that?” she decided to tease a little, just to lighten the mood a little.

"You just give me a lot of reasons to blush, that's all" Handong shyly laughed.

“I literally didn’t do anything” Chaesol laughed, raising her eyebrows.

"You hugged me out of nowhere and pulled me really close"

“You were crying… what was I supposed to do?” Chaesol asked with a little pout. “And I didn’t pull you close until you ‘asked’ me to”

"And you look beautiful and you make me blush by your words. So don't say you didn't do anything" 

“I’m b- beautiful?” Chaesol mumbled, totally not expecting it. She tried to find something to say, but… nothing. And now she was the one who was blushing… again.

"Don't you think you shouldn't be the one to call me out on blushing a lot though?" Handong smiled, poking one of the girl's cheeks.

“You are lying… I don’t blush” Chaesol lied with a little pout, wrapping her hand around Handong’s finger who was poking her cheek to make it stop.

"Can I please get my finger back? I kind of need it for a lot of things"

“You should have thought about that before starting to poke my cheek. Now it’s mine” Chaesol teased with a little grin.

"And what does miss Chaesol plan on doing with it?" Handong chuckled, locking eyes with the girl and trying to get her finger out of her hand.

“I don’t know yet, I’ll have to think about that” Chaesol chuckled, pretending to think. “I guess I’ll have to keep it here until I decide”

"Fine, I can wait" the Chinese girl smiled, just staring at her hand.

“Or maybe I’ll take more” Chaesol teased, taking two more fingers in her grip, looking in Handong’s eyes.

"I think you're pretty greedy. You already have 10 fingers... why do you want mine?" The bartender pouted.

“I’ll just take the whole hand then. I have only two of those after all” Chaesol chuckled, holding Handong’s hand.

"But what do I need to do now? I can't do my job with one hand, Chae" 

“I guess I’ll have to help you then” Chaesol said “The problem is… I’m not able to make even the simplest drink” she chuckled.

"I can teach you" Handong smiled, intertwining her fingers with those of the other girl. "We both have each other's hand now after all"

“I guess we do” Chaesol replied with a smile, locking eyes with the Chinese girl. “Promise me something”

"Sure, what is it?" Handong asked, tilting her head a little.

“From now on, when you feel like you need to let go, when you want to cry or vent or whatever you need… don’t do it by yourself” Chaesol replied, with a serious expression. “Come to me”

"I... I'll definitely do that if it's possible" the Chinese girl whispered, locking eyes with the girl. "Thank you"

“Don’t thank me… I’ll do the same with you” Chaesol said with a smile. “It will help the both of us. And… what do you mean ‘if it’s possible’?”

"I mean if you are physically near me. I can't really come to you if you are not near me" 

“You have my number though” Chaesol smiled. “And in this situation… I don’t think we will be ‘free’ to go somewhere else… Minji said we have to stick together. And honestly… I would stick with you anyway” the girl admitted, looking down at the pillow under Handong’s head. “Since people keep disappearing”

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying right here with you guys. I already told Elkie she has to do the evening shift on her own for the time being" Handong smiled. "And I'd rather stay with you as well"

“Why?” Chaesol blurted out, not really meaning to do it. It just escaped her lips. 

"Because it feels good? Warm? I don't really know why"

Chaesol smiled, nodding her head. It was weird but she could understand what Handong meant. In all this mess, they had found each other and in some way they were walking through it together. They spent almost a week together, 24 hours per day, walking in the city and asking information to people and then at home as well. 

“You know… it’s fun that you keep defining me as ‘warm’ “ Chaesol said with a little smile “Do you know what the end of my name means?”

"The 'sol' you mean?" Handong asked as Chaesol nodded her head. "I actually do. Isn't it Latin or something for 'sun'?"

“It is… both for ‘sun’ and ‘warmth’ “ Chaesol replied, locking eyes with the Chinese woman.

"Well... you're my little sun then!" Handong chuckled, patting Chaesol's head with her free hand.

“W- What?” Chaesol stuttered, moving her eyes away and blushing again. She could swear that the last time she blushed with someone was 7 years ago.

"You're my little sun, it's a nickname?" The Chinese clarified.

“A long one” the other girl replied with a smile. “I have to find a nickname for you too then” she added, looking up and thinking about the day they spent at the mall. “You’ll be my little flower then” 

"You're too cute! Anyway... do you want to tell me something else or should we go down?" 

“We can go down” Chaesol replied with a smile, slowly sitting up on the bed and letting go of Handong’s hand.

Somewhere in this talk, Handong began feeling something unusual in her chest that was way too prominent. 

"Chae wait I-... no, nevermind, let's go downstairs" Handong smiled, standing up as well.

Chaesol turned around, tilting her head and looking at the Chinese girl.

“You promised to tell me everything… what were you saying?” she asked with a soft smile.

"Just a thank you" the bartender responded, opening the door and walking out.

“You already... “ Chaesol was replying, but the Chinese girl had already left the room “said that” she whispered with a little sigh as she followed Handong downstairs. Was it stupid that she hoped Handong wanted to say something else?

-=-

In the afternoon, Siyeon and Yubin and Handong and Chaesol had gone out to search again while Minji and Yoohyeon stayed home. They decided that it was best to always keep 2 people at home and alternate resting.

Minji was sitting on the couch and couldn't help but think that this whole kidnapping thing was done on purpose now that they were training for the big mission.

She raised her head and looked towards the kitchen, where Yoohyeon was. Since Bora went missing, the taller girl had been so distant and looked so in pain that it was physically hurting Minji. She knew how important Bora was for Yoohyeon and the older vampire hated not to be able to make her feel better.

“Pup?” she called “We’ll do the dishes later, together… come here” she asked, even if she knew that the dishes were an excuse. The taller hunter just wanted to be alone and cry. Minji could hear her from the couch.

"Okay... let me just... clean the counter and the table then. I'll be there after that" Yoohyeon replied.

“I’ll do it later… just come here, Pup… please” Minji said in a soft voice, hoping to convince her.

"Okay" The silver haired girl sighed, walking out of the kitchen and standing behind the couch. "I'm here"

“Come here” Minji whispered, patting her lap turning around to face the hunter. Yoohyeon nodded and walked around to sit on her lap, facing Minji and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I miss her, babe. The house is so silent without her. Where are they?" She whispered.

“I know you do… but we will find them. I promise you” Minji whispered. “I will kick down every single door of every single house in this city if I have to, but we will find them”

"We might fight a lot but... she's so important for me. She was there for me in all my difficult moments, she dedicated her life to me and now she's gone. I need to find her, Minji. That woman is my everything, she was even my first love"

“She…” Minji whispered, locking eyes with the hunter “She was? You never told me that. You were a couple? I thought it was… just sex”

"No, we never were a couple and I... I confessed on 'that' night... but it was one-sided. She kissed me though as a friend. To show she loved me, but not like that. The sex came later" Yoohyeon explained.

“I’m glad she has always been there for you then” Minji replied, caressing Yoohyeon’s cheek. “We will find her, be sure of that. We will find her and Gahyeon safe and sound”

"Yeah we will, we have to stay positive" the hunter smiled, kissing Minji's lips. "I'm really sorry for distancing myself, babe. Just know I love you alright?"

“I know, and I love you too” Minji smiled, pecking the hunter’s lips. “And it’s okay pup, I know that you are hurt, don’t apologize”

"Do you think we caused this by infiltrating that Nightshade outpost? Maybe they caught onto our plan and... did this?" Yoohyeon asked with a shaky voice.

“I don’t think it’s that. It looks like someone is targeting one of the group that they can’t physically reach. I thought it was me, when Gahyeon disappeared. But now, with Bora… They might want Siyeon but I can’t understand why” Minji whispered.

"Who would do such a thing?" Yoohyeon whispered. "And are you sure? They clearly don't work alone"

“I thought about options… it could be the Nightshade clan, it could be survivors of the Phantom clan, but you are right, it’s not a single person. It’s a group”

"We'll find them... and I'll kill them with my own bare hands" Yoohyeon said, sounding determined.

“Let’s stick with the gun, Pup” Minji said, holding Yoohyeon’s hands in hers and kissing them.

"If they tortured her... the gun is the last step" the silver haired girl stated.

“Yoohyeon” Minji whispered, locking eyes with her and squeezing her hands “You know that’s… likely to happen. Bora is strong headed… she won’t answer questions”

"Then I'm getting my fucking revenge for her Minji, no one touches my small friend, no one!"

“We will get revenge for her and for Gahyeon” the vampire replied with a nod, caressing Yoohyeon’s cheek. “At least now… Gahyeon won’t be alone anymore. If they are together… maybe they can help each other” 

"That doesn't really ease the worry, Babe. Now they can use one to torture the other..." Yoohyeon sighed, kissing Minji's lips to feel a little better.

“I know” the vampire whispered, weakly, pulling Yoohyeon closer and resting her head on the hunter’s shoulder with a sigh. “I feel lost, Pup. For the first time in over 200 years… even Siyeon is doubting my decisions. We talked and we fixed everything but… still” she whispered.

"This is just something none of us have experienced" Yoohyeon reassured her, combing her hair. "Did they still not leave a message or anything?"

“Nothing” Minji replied, shaking her head when she started to look at the door with a curious expression. 

"What? What's wrong?" The hunter asked, noticing her weird expression.

“I thought the others were back” Minji said, tilting her head a little. She clearly heard steps from behind the door “but they went away”

"Minji! Get after them! Maybe that was the abductor checking if we were home" Yoohyeon yelled, jumping from her lap.

The vampire quickly stood up, running to the door and opening it. She noticed an envelope on the ground, in front of the door. She quickly closed her eyes, trying to hear if they were still close. That’s when she heard it, the noise of steps on a roof. Minji snapped her head up and she saw a vampire running away, fast. He was fast, but she could get him. She could get him, torture him and find Gahyeon and Bora. But at the same time she couldn’t… she couldn’t leave Yoohyeon uncovered. This might be a trap… make her move so they could take her.

"Minji? Did you find someone?" Yoohyeon asked, running to the door and staring at her girlfriend with an envelope in her hands.

“Just the envelope… I didn’t see anyone” she lied, knowing that Yoohyeon would blame herself if she knew that Minji could catch that vampire but chose not to.

"Maybe it's from their abductors! Open it and let me see" the silver haired girl pushed, rushing Minji to open it.

“Go to the kitchen” Minji said in a firm tone “We don’t know what this is. I’ll open it and if it’s safe, I’ll call you”

"Don't be ridiculous, it's an envelope, not a weapon. Open up"

“I said go to the kitchen, Yoohyeon” Minji repeated, locking eyes with the hunter.

"Fine, you're just worrying about nothing again" Yoohyeon said, entering the house.

Minji slowly opened the envelope, taking some papers out of it. She wasn’t even surprised to see the picture of Bora in it… that’s exactly what she was expecting when she saw the envelope. She clenched her hand on the envelope, debating about what to do. Showing the picture to Yoohyeon, Siyeon and Yubin would break them completely… but she couldn’t lie. Not about this.

"Babe, what's in the envelope?! You're taking so long! I'm sure it's safe right?" Yoohyeon yelled.

Minji stepped inside, closing the front door behind her. 

“Come here” she whispered, knocking lightly on the kitchen’s door. There was no simple way to do this. “You might want to sit down” she whispered again, moving to the couch.

The silver haired girl sat down on the couch and stared at the envelope. 

"So what did the note say? I'm sure there was a note, right?"

“It wasn’t a note” Minji whispered, handing the picture to Yoohyeon. “We… we will get them, I promise you. They will pay for this”

"B-Bora?!" Yoohyeon whispered, tears filling her eyes as she looked at Minji. "They... made cuts on her skin... and... is she dead?"

“She’s not” Minji replied, shaking her head. “I’m sure she’s just unconscious because of… that” the vampire replied, taking the picture away from Yoohyeon’s hands and hugging the girl close, making her hide her face in the crook of her neck.

"S-she must be really... hurt... Minji we have to find her! What... do t-they want? Did they not l-leave their demands a-anywhere?" Yoohyeon sobbed.

“They didn’t… I think they just wanted to be sure we knew they have a way to hurt us… so now we have to play their game” Minji whispered, combing Yoohyeon’s hair, trying to calm her down.

"What do we do? Minji, what do we do? All of this isn't working, we have nothing!" The hunter cried.

“We call the others and we organize something different” Minji replied, sounding more confident. “I might have an idea” she whispered, looking at the picture of Bora.

"What? What's your idea? Did you find something?" Yoohyeon asked, grabbing the picture out of Minji's hand and desperately searching for clues, letting her tears fall on it.

“Hey, stop looking at it” Minji whispered, cupping Yoohyeon’s face and wiping away her tears. “Your tiny hunter is a not-so-tiny genius. We know this person is a young woman with black hair. She wrote ‘woman’, not ‘vampire’… and if they fought, I’m pretty sure she would know. So we are looking for a young female black haired human… who owns a place with a soundproof room” she explained, standing up from the couch and nodding her head. “Yes, this could work! Call Yubin or Siyeon and tell them to come back. I’ll call Dongie, we need her and Chaesol too”

"Babe, that's not easy at all... do you know how many young black haired women run around these parts? I mean, you, Handong and Chae would all fit that profile" the hunter sighed.

“It’s not about that, it’s about the soundproof room” Minji whispered, walking back and forth in the living room. “Look at the picture, you can see the soundproof panels. We will walk in every single store in the city that sells that kind of stuff. We ask for that particular model. Who is doing all of this wouldn’t choose a store far away from the place he owns, right? It has to be close. You need a lot of those to cover a room… and that room looks huge”

"You're right. You're right, Minji" Yoohyeon jumped up, hugging the girl. "I'll call Siyeon, we can do this" she cheered, wiping away her last tears.

Minji took out the phone from her pocket and called Handong, telling her and Chaesol to come back home as quickly as possible. The mind behind all of this wanted to give them a warning by sending that picture, but it gave them something they didn’t have before… a lead.

10 minutes after they called everyone the girls who were out were back home, curious about the thing Minji had to tell them. The oldest vampire said she had a lead which of course made them eager to hear.

"We waited for Handong and Chaesol, now everyone is here! Can we know what the lead is about now?" Siyeon asked, sounding impatient. 

"The lead is this" Minji said, throwing the envelope to Siyeon. "But before you open it, sit down and try to not freak out. She's okay"

Siyeon locked eyes with Minji, slowly sitting down on the couch. She slowly opened the envelope with trembling hands… she had an idea of what it could be, mostly because of Minji's words. Once her eyes were fixed on the picture, she gritted her teeth hard

"Bora…" she whispered under her breath. "H- How do you know she's fine? How… how should I not freak out?" She asked, raising her voice and letting the picture fall on the ground.

"They wouldn't show us a picture if she was dead. They would just drop her body in front of the door. She's just... hurt" Minji whispered.

"We will catch these people… and when we do… I want to be the one to kill whoever did this to Bora" Siyeon hissed, looking at Minji "And I swear to god, they will beg me to let them die"

"Singnie, I think we all want that. But we need answers first and... if it's a human we can't just kill them" Minji reasoned, going over to Siyeon to hug her.

"What?" Siyeon asked, shaking her head. "I don't care if it's a human. I will fucking kill whoever did this! If they are monsters enough to do this to someone, they will die as monsters"

"Fine... just make sure that if it's a human that you clean up then" Minji sighed. "Yubin... do you want to see as well? The clue is on there"

The blue haired girl already had her eyes fixed on the picture on the ground. She didn't want to see it from up close, she didn't want to see her sister hurt… but if the clue was in there, she needed to. She walked to the picture and picked it up, looking at it and letting the tears fall down her cheeks as Chaesol wrapped her arms around her, hugging her from behind. 

"W- What's the… clue?" She whispered, looking up at Minji.

"Look at the walls, the pallets they used to make it soundproof" Minji pointed out. "We will not go around and ask people anymore, we will go around shops and ask if someone bought that model recently"

"You… you are right. It looks new" Yubin whispered, nodding her head, wiping away the tears. "We can find them" she mumbled, trying to convince herself that they were a step closer to having both of them back.

"So we will work like this, we take half an hour to look up all the shops that sell those things here and then we divide them between our three groups to go visit them. Does that sound good?" Minji asked, walking back to Yoohyeon and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into her side.

Everyone in the room nodded and suddenly the air in the house felt lighter. The picture was something horrible, but they had a lead and they were eager to work on it to find the girls. 

Thank you for reading, consider leaving a comment. Much love ♥

QOTD: What is your favorite Yubin hair color and style?

Both: Long blue hair  
Cristina: Long blue hair with the braid thing at the side.


	75. Chapter 75

TW: Handong... ofc not! She's the sweetest! It's Elkie!

The girls spent more than half an hour mapping the area with all the names and the address of the shops that sell soundproof panels. Handong and Chaesol decided to check the ones close to the college. 

"It was the third" Chaesol sighed as they walked out of a shop. "This woman must be a ghost… no one saw her"

"There are a lot more shops than I expected to sell them. It's just one out of the bench, Chae. We need to keep hoping" Handong reassured her, trying to stay positive.

"I know… I just hope this is the right lead. Everyone looked so hopeful at home" she whispered.

"That's because this is our first actual lead. Before we didn't really have a specific target to search for. Now we do"

"And that's great" Chaesol replied "That's why I really hope it will point us in the right direction" she smiled, looking at Handong as their hands brushed while they walked. Chaesol couldn't help but notice that it happened a lot and she didn't know if it was just their way of walking or if they were somehow doing it on purpose.

"It really is, it really feels like we are one step closer to saving them" Handong smiled, locking eyes with Chaesol.

"Dong... what did you want to say in the bedroom this morning?" Chaesol suddenly asked.

"I… I wanted to thank you" Handong whispered, looking down. "For everything"

Chaesol nodded her head, looking down as well. Maybe it was really just that and she was just hoping for something that simply wasn't there.

"Okay" she whispered with a weak smile.

"The next store is over there. Let's hope we have some luck in there and that they want to help us" the Chinese girl smiled, walking a bit faster.

"Wait for me" Chaesol protested, catching up with the Chinese girl and grabbing her hand to make her go a little bit slower. "I told you I'm not a fast walker" she said with a smile, not letting go of Handong's hand.

"I'm sorry I forgot, I just don't want to waste time" Handong apologized, squeezing Chaesol's hand instead of pulling back which surprised the girl.

Chaesol smiled at her and let go of her hand only when they arrived at the shop's door. They walked in and a man greeted them, walking towards the girls. 

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Uhm... we are looking for a young woman who bought this model of soundproof here a week or so ago" Handong asked, pointing at the name on a paper.

The man took the paper and looked at them with a weird expression. 

"You are interested in buying the panels or in knowing about the woman?" He asked, not really understanding where this was going.

"We want to know about the woman. You would really help some friends of ours"

The man gave them an even weirder look, shaking his head. 

"If you are not here to buy an-" he was about to say when Chaesol cut him off.

"Our friends want to buy those actually, that's why we need information about the woman. They own a shop and a client told them about these amazing panels but they can't remember who she was, and they wanted to ask her information about them so they could buy it" she said, taking out a little piece of the picture that showed the panels. "See, that's her house"

"Hmm I am not really allowed to give you her personal information but I can check in the register if there was someone recently. That way you know she bought them here" the shop owner smiled, walking behind his counter.

"That was genius" Handong whispered with a smile, looking at Chaesol. "If you convinced him to give us information and it's the right kind of information… I might kiss you" the Chinese girl chuckled.

Chaesol blushed madly at that and looked away to the side.

"I... I just did what's n-necessary" she responded.

"And that was great" Handong smiled as the owner of the shop walked back to them. 

"There was indeed a woman that bought those panels here a week ago. I think that confirms that this is the shop you need. How much of them do you want to order?"

"I'm pretty sure she's not the only woman in town ordering panels" Chaesol said, raising an eyebrow. "We checked in another shop earlier and there was a woman who bought them a week ago but it wasn't the one we were looking for. She doesn't even know our friends' shop, she's not a client. You will have to give us a little more than that" 

"Oh of course, well if I remember correctly it was a Chinese girl. You don't see those a lot here after all" the man chuckled.

Chaesol looked to the side, trying to make eye contact with Handong that was blankly staring at the man.

"Was she young? Like… our age? Black hair?" Chaesol asked, sounding a little bit worried.

"I am not good at judging ages but she did have black hair. She was about your size though"

"Our size?" Chaesol asked again "You mean she was tall like us? Can you remember if she had a...uhm… high pitched voice?" she dared to ask and she could feel Handong's eyes burning a hole into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss, that's all I remember. Why do you need me to be specific anyway? So... how many panels do you want?" The man asked, a bit suspicious.

"If you can't remember more, I'm afraid we can't order them. We need to be sure about who the client was or we can't know if she bought those here" Chaesol said, shaking her head, hoping that the man could give them something more.

"If you're not buying then get out of my shop. I told you anything I know, lady. Or do you want me to call the police?" He threatened, starting to get annoyed.

"Let's go, Dong" Chaesol whispered, taking her hand and walking towards the door. "Thank you for your help, sir" she said in a totally neutral tone as they walked outside.

"What were you doing, Chae?" Handong hissed as soon as they were outside.

"I was trying to get as much information as I could" Chaesol replied, turning towards Handong and squeezing her hand lightly.

"That's not what you were doing. Your question about the high pitched voice was oddly specific"

"I had to try, Dong" Chaesol whispered. "I mean… she's never home, she's the last one who saw Gahyeon and she knows us… meaning that she could know our moves"

"She's always at her shifts, she is a nice kid if you ignore her weirdness, she arrived here with nothing and she helped me out a lot. She would never do something that awful!" Handong whisper-yelled, pulling her hand back from Chaesol's.

"Dong…"Chaesol whispered, looking down at her now empty hand. "We…We need to keep everything in account and there is a possibility that it could be her. She's Chinese, black hair, exactly our size, young…"

"It's not her, Chae, for fuck's sake!" Handong yelled. "I'm calling Minji to ask if we can meet. This is valuable info nonetheless"

"Don't yell at me" Chaesol replied in a calm voice. If there was something she could remember about her childhood at her 'home', it was the constant yells. That's why Chaesol never raised her voice against anyone. "I'm just trying to help you see all the possibilities"

"You should stop hating on her! She's a good kid" Handong yelled again, taking out her phone.

Chaesol just stayed silent, trying not to show that she was startled by Handong yelling again beside her. She hated it, mostly when it was without reason. She waited for Handong to call Minji, leaning with her back against the wall.

A few moments later Handong started walking again.

"Let's go. We are meeting at the house" she simply said.

"What did Minj say?" Chaesol asked, trying to get the conversation going. 

"That we had all the information we could get since we found the store"

"Did you tell her that the woman is Chinese already? Or just that we found the shop?" Chaesol asked.

"What does that matter? It's not like she told us what the clue was when they called us earlier" the Chinese girl replied with an annoyed tone.

"I just asked you a question, Dong" Chaesol replied, trying to link arms with the Chinese woman. "I don't want us to fight" she whispered.

"And I asked you a thousand times to stop picking on Elkie" Handong countered, walking faster again. "Come on"

"I'm not picking on her, I'm just rationally considering all the options" Chaesol replied, trying to catch up with the Chinese girl again. "We need to tell the others"

"That's the plan. Why do you think we are meeting again?"

"I understand how you are feeling, Handong. And I'm trying my best not to piss you off… but you don't have the right to treat me like this" Chaesol said in her usual calm tone.

"Like what?" The bartender asked. "I'm not treating you like anything. I'm just disappointed"

Chaesol decided not to reply as they walked back home. She didn't want to fight with Handong and she was sure that if they kept going like this, it would happen… so she just followed Handong in silence, while the Chinese woman was walking faster, clearly trying to put some distance between them.

As soon as they arrived they found Minji and the others already waiting for them on the couch. Siyeon immediately jumped up and walked to Handong asking what they found.

"We found the store. The owner said that a young woman our size, with black hair bought the panels recently but all he could remember is that she was Chinese" Handong explained, looking at Siyeon.

"And I told Handong it could be Elkie but she got mad at me after that" Chaesol added in a whisper.

"Are you serious?" Handong yelled again, turning towards Chaesol. "I told you she's always at the bar doing her shifts and she's too nice to hurt anyone!" She hissed, looking at Chaesol.

"Please stop yelling at me..." Chaesol pleaded with a soft voice, covering her ears with her hands and closing her eyes.

Yubin quickly stood up from the couch, walking to Chaesol and putting her hands on the girl's ones on her ears, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

"It's okay" she whispered as soon as the girl locked eyes with her. "You can't yell at her" Yubin whispered, turning towards Handong. She knew about what Chaesol went through and she learnt to never raise her voice with her, no matter how angry she was.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I be allowed to yell at her if I'm angry?" The bartender asked and Yubin shook her head.

"She will tell you that herself when she's ready" the blue haired girl replied, softly rocking Chaesol's body back and forward a bit to calm her down.

Handong was about to reply when Minji walked towards them. 

"Why do you think it's Elkie, Chaesol?" She asked, looking at the girl who was slowly calming down in Yubin's arms.

"Leave her for a bit, Minji" Yubin smiled. "But I think I can answer for her. She fits the description Bora left behind and the man saying she was Chinese also adds a lot. And you know I always said she acted suspicious"

"And Yuyu… you said Bora didn't meet her, so she was the only one of you that couldn't put a name to her face" Chaesol whispered, slowly removing her hands from her ears, really hoping that Handong wouldn't lash out at her again.

"Let's just go talk to her, Dongie. That way we can be sure" Minji suggested. "She should be doing her shift right?"

"Yes, but this is ridiculous Minji" Handong replied, glaring at both Chaesol and Yubin. "She is weird, but she's not a bad kid! She was as alone as I was and she helped me a lot. Why would she help me if her goal was killing all of us?" She said, raising her voice.

"If she is the woman then maybe she just genuinely liked you and didn't want to hurt you, Handong. Let's just go talk to her okay? You and me" the oldest vampire smiled.

"And ask her what? 'Hey Elkie, did you by any chance kidnap Gahyeon and our other friend that you don't even know?' " Handong said, shaking her head. "As you want…"

"For example. We can look at her expression and I can listen to her heartbeat" Minji smiled, throwing an arm around Handong's shoulder. "Let's go, Dongie. I really hope that they are wrong, for your sake"

Handong nodded, glaring at Chaesol on her way out and she followed Minji outside. They walked towards the bar and Handong felt really nervous. She hoped that them being suspicious wouldn't change the relationship between her and Elkie. She liked having her at home and she didn't want to go back to being alone.

"Dongie?" Minji asked, making the Chinese girl look at her. "Shouldn't the lights be on in the bar?"

"They… should" Handong whispered, walking to the door and trying to open it. It was closed. "M- Maybe something happened" she said, quickly looking for the key in her purse.

"Dongie, calm down. There is probably an explanation for this" Minji tried to calm her down, wanting to believe in Elkie.

Handong quickly opened the door, leaving the purse on the counter of the bar and running upstairs. 

"Elkie?" She screamed as the fear was getting the best of her. She opened the door of the girl's room… finding it completely empty.

"Fuck! Fuck! How can you be so fucking stupid! You idiot!" Handong yelled in rage, banging her head against the door.

Minji ran upstairs and when she saw what was happening she quickly wrapped her arms around Handong and picked her up to prevent her from hurting herself. 

"It's okay" she whispered, holding her tight. "Now we know who she is and we will find them"

"I defended her, Minji. I fucking defended her. I took her in. I gave her a job, I brought her in contact with all of you" the bartender yelled.

"Because you are a good and caring person, Dongie" Minji whispered, combing her hair. "No one will blame you for this. You couldn't know"

"No one but me. It's my fault Bora and poor Gahyeonie are probably in pain right now"

"Stop it" Minji replied, cupping her cheeks. "It's not your fault, it's hers. She betrayed you… you did nothing wrong" she repeated. "We will get them out of there and everything is going to be fine"

Handong kept crying and yelling at herself for another few minutes and it honestly broke Minji's heart in pieces to see her like this.

"I'll get you Elkie, how fucking dare you use Dongie like this" Minji mumbled under her breath, clenching her fists.

-=-

Bora had no idea of how much time had passed since Elkie left. She was starving and her stomach felt really sore because of the punches and the kicks but the good news was that Gahyeon was finally able to rest a little. The small hunter was studying the place, looking at every corner of it, trying to find a possible way out, when suddenly the heavy door opened and a really angry Elkie walked in, with a box in her hands.

"What did you leave behind for them, tiny bitch?" she yelled, dropping the box on the ground and running to stand face to face with Bora.

Bora smiled, happy that what she left behind worked. That means Elkie had to leave Handong’s place and they now knew who she was. 

“I know what I’m doing” Bora whispered with a smile. “While you are still the kid who has no idea of how to kidnap someone properly”

"You need to stop fucking with me" Elkie yelled, walking around and rubbing her hair with both of her hands. "Okay, Elkie think, they know who you are... but they don't have a clue of where I am. And I didn't leave a clue behind so... if you just stay here, you're safe" she thought aloud.

“I left enough clues behind, they know what they’re looking for” Bora laughed, lightly kicking Gahyeon’s leg to wake her up. “Hey kid, kid! They know about Elkie. They know it’s her” she whispered faintly, so that only Gahyeon could hear.

Gahyeon looked at Bora with a little smile while Elkie was still panicking.

"You took all of your stuff so you can just stay in here and... fuck! Food and water! I need to go out to buy that!" The Chinese girl realized. "Elkie think... maybe if I starve myself too it will be okay..."

“Yeah, join the group of starving people, right here” Bora mocked her, “I’m sure you have another pair of handcuffs” she teased, knowing that it would just make Elkie panic more. She was so lost that she didn’t even think about the fact that she could send her vampires to buy what she needed…

"You need to shut up, just shut up!" Elkie yelled in frustration, covering Bora's mouth with her hands. "Be silent!"

Bora shook her head, uncovering her mouth

“You are still in time to stop this, Elkie. Just free us and we will explain everything to them. No one will hurt you. Just stop this madness before someone kills you… because they will, to save us” Bora said, trying to keep a soft voice.

"They will anyway, but I will not die without killing Minji... and I told you to shut. The fuck. Up" Elkie hissed.

“Open your eyes, you can’t kill Minji” Bora tried again, looking in the Chinese girl’s eyes. “You have nothing anymore. They know who you are and now they know where to look… This will be over soon. I can see a lot of different endings for this story… but none of them has a dead Minji in it”

"They d-don't know about t-this place! And do I need to f-fucking choke you... again to make you s-shut up? I'm s-sure your f-friends liked the picture"

“I’m pretty sure they did” Bora replied, sounding calm. “Can I see it?”

"Here" Elkie said, pressing the picture in her face. "The only time you were a good girl for me, silent"

Bora looked at the picture and smiled. She was actually feeling a little bit bad for Elkie, because she was clearly hurt by something Minji did in the past and now she was looking for revenge… but she had no idea how to do this properly. 

"What are you smiling for? That's you, with cuts and unconscious. I bet Siyeon freaked out" the Chinese said with a little chuckle.

“I’m sure Siyeon and the others found something more interesting than me in that picture” Bora replied, looking in Elkie’s eyes.

"What are you fucking talking about?!" Elkie yelled, grabbing Bora's face. "Tell me"

“Look at the picture” the hunter replied “You should have been sure that I was the only thing in the frame”

"What do you-..." Elkie said when she realized what she meant. The soundproof panels she bought last week were also in the picture. "Fuck! Elkie, you let yourself get wound up by this tiny woman that you were careless!" She yelled, tearing the pictures in pieces and putting it in Bora's mouth before walking around again.

The hunter coughed away the pieces of the picture and turned around to smile at Gahyeon. They were about to be saved, she was sure that Siyeon and the others were working hard to find them. 

“Just surrender, Elkie” Bora tried again. “I made you so angry last time that you just wanted to make me pay for it… and you gave away a clue yourself. Just stop this… I promise no one will hurt you”

"I already told you that I want justice for what Minji did" Elkie hissed. "And I swear to god, if you don’t shut up... why can't you be a sweetheart like Gahyeon?"

“Because you fucking drained her!” Bora hissed, pulling her handcuffs. “She needs to eat… and she needs blood!”

"She's not pale so she doesn't need-... wait... why isn't she pale yet?" Elkie realized, she didn't give her blood for 3 days and she still looked okay.

“Because she’s not a full vampire, she doesn’t get pale! But she can’t raise her head, can’t you see that? She can barely talk!” Bora hissed again.

"That's great... now I just need you to be like that too and we are fine" Elkie sighed, walking over to Gahyeon and tilting her head up. "You've been really good for me, sweetie"

The pink haired girl locked eyes with Elkie, almost not able to move anymore. 

“P-Please Elkie… S-Stop this” she whispered weakly.

"I just need to know the plan. What are you preparing for, Sweetie, what is the mission" The Chinese whispered softly.

“We… we a-are preparing” Gahyeon whispered, with her eyelids half closed “for t-the b-” the pink haired girl was trying to say, when Bora kicked Elkie’s chair in front of her, making it fall and causing Gahyeon to open her eyes and stop talking.

"You brat! I fucking hate you" Elkie stood up, hitting Bora's side. "I'm talking to the sweet kid!"

Bora whimpered, letting her head hang down. 

“Kid, stay strong” she whispered. “They will find us soon. Just hold on” she pleaded, knowing that Gahyeon was too tired, too hurt and too drained.

"You stay here, I'm solving this" Elkie gritted her teeth, walking to the dresser and taking out the cloth she used to bring Bora here.

“Gahyeon! Listen to me” Bora pleaded “No matter what she does, don’t say anything! They are almost here, they will find us! Don’t give up now” she said, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to talk anymore. “You said you wanted to show them that Team Tiny was the best. Let’s show them, kid” she whispered, locking eyes with Gahyeon.

"Enough talking. You'll talk later. If you don't talk by hurting you, I'll hurt the other to make you talk" Elkie hissed, putting the cloth in Bora's mouth and tying it behind her head.

Bora tried to kick Elkie away, failing. She couldn’t do anything but hope that Gahyeon wouldn’t talk. She knew the vampire had been there for way longer than her and she just wanted to get this over with, but she couldn’t give up now that they were so close to being freed. 

"Let me give you a bit of blood first so you can answer me" Elkie smiled, making a cut on her arm and tilting Gahyeon's head up to make it drip in her mouth.

The vampire couldn’t help but drink as much as she could. Bora had let her drink from her a couple of times, but after a while Gahyeon had to refuse. Bora wasn’t eating and she was getting really pale and tired. 

“M-More” Gahyeon pleaded, trying to reach for Elkie’s arm.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You will get more if you give me some answers" Elkie said, wanting to show she wasn't lying by asking an easy question first. "Did Minji ever kill anyone that wasn't a stray?"

Gahyeon nodded her head weakly with her eyes fixed on the cut on Elkie’s arm. Her head felt like it was about to explode, she could hear the blood running in the Chinese girl’s veins and she needed more, she desperately needed more.

"Good girl" Elkie commended, caressing her cheek and letting her drink a bit more before pulling back again. "Now... why did Minji do that?"

“She k-kills… whoever threatens u-us. She protects… us” Gahyeon whispered, trying to reach for Elkie’s arm again, knowing that an answer meant a reward.

"Really good, my girl" the Chinese smiled, letting her drink a bit more, before pulling away yet again. "What did she kill that wasn't a stray?"

Bora pulled her handcuffs as strongly as she could, trying to scream, making noise. Gahyeon looked at Bora and nodded her head weakly. 

“What t-threatened us” she whispered, moving her eyes away from Elkie’s arm.

"Shhh, focus on the cut sweetie" Elkie said, putting a bit of pressure on her arm to make some blood spill out. "What did she kill that threatened you"

“V- Vampires” Gahyeon whispered again, trying her best not to look at the blood. Bora was right, she couldn’t give up now. Bora had protected her in any way, she took the hit for her and Gahyeon couldn’t make her efforts useless.

"Not good enough sweetie, let me make things clear. This is the last chance of getting blood for me. And I'm here 24/7 now so I can make sure you don't eat and experience pain for a much longer time. Are you sure you don't want this reward?" Elkie smirked.

"I had e-enough… blood, with the o-other rewards" Gahyeon whispered, shaking her head. "I c-can't"

"You seem to be dying for more though... I see that look in your eyes" Elkie pushed, wiping some blood on Gahyeon's cheek, out of her reach.

Gahyeon desperately shook her head, trying to chase away the smell of blood. She needed more, she needed a lot more than that, but she couldn't. She needed to hold on just a little more.

"No" she whispered "I don't"

"Fine" Elkie said standing up. "Then we'll do it the hard way, sweetie. I'm really sorry"

Gahyeon widened her eyes and shook her head, desperately pushing herself against the wall. 

"B- Bora" she whispered, looking at the hunter "help m-me" she pleaded.

Bora was screaming against the cloth, pulling at handcuffs and trying to kick Elkie but there was nothing she could do.

"They're coming to save us. They're coming to save us" Gahyeon whispered to herself, shaking her head. Her sister was coming to save her, Yubin was coming to save her. She just had to hold on because Bora did and they would as well. 

"Gahyeon, even if they're coming... I will have the information I need, and I'll be out of here" Elkie whispered.

"You w-won't" Gahyeon whispered, shaking her head. "I won't give… you anything"

"We'll see about that" Elkie said, hoping that Bora would spill at the threat of hurting Gahyeon. She stood up and took the cloth out of her mouth for a second. "Anything to say?"

Bora looked at Gahyeon who looked scared and hurt, but a little more confident than before. 

“No” Bora whispered, closing her mouth to prevent Elkie from putting the cloth in it again.

"You sure? You want to see the little one suffer? I have a few fun toys over there" Elkie smirked, pointing at the silver things on the chair.

“Of course you do” Bora hissed, spitting on Elkie’s shoes. “You can’t deal with me, so you have to use the kid vampire. Fucking coward” she hissed again.

"I'm a human and in my terms she's not a kid anymore, she's even older than you" Elkie smiled, caressing Bora's cheek. "So I'm sparing the real kid in the room"

“You mean you are running away from me?” Bora laughed. “You aren’t worth a finger of what I am… and you just proved that, weakling”

Elkie hit Bora's stomach again, making her whimper. She waited a few seconds before hitting her again even harder.

"I'm not weak! You are! You got captured by me and I will get what I want!"

“You… captured me… because I l-let you do it. I needed… to leave behind… clues” Bora said, forcing herself to laugh, even if it hurt. She needed to keep Elkie’s attention on herself. “You are… so damn stupid”

"I'm not stupid... I'm not stupid... I'm not stupid" the Chinese girl kept repeating, walking around the room.

“But you are” Bora whispered, raising her head. “You sent them… a picture with a clue” she laughed, shaking her head. It was clear that Elkie wasn’t mentally stable and she couldn’t control her anger.

"Shut up... please..." Elkie whispered. "Before I do something I will regret"

Bora stayed silent, feeling scared that Elkie could do something really bad. She turned towards Gahyeon, locking eyes with her and nodding her head with a little smile. 

“You did so good, kid” she whispered faintly. “I’m proud of you and I’m sure Siyeon and Yubin will be as well”

Gahyeon smiled back at her before turning back to Elkie who was still walking around.

"You two don't understand! You just don't understand" she whispered.

“Make us understand Elkie” Bora whispered. “I can see you are not a bad person… or at least you weren’t one. You are hurt…”

Elkie walked back to Gahyeon and bent down, cupping her face.

"I'm sorry, Gahyeon. I'm so sorry that I had to do this" she whispered, letting a tear roll down her cheek as she offered her arm to her.

The pink haired girl looked at her in disbelief, not knowing if she could trust her. She slowly placed her face under Elkie’s arm and opened her own mouth, drinking the few drops of blood that were falling down.

"Is this good for you? Just... drink as much as you need" the Chinese whispered. "Here" she added, placing her arm against her mouth. "Drink"

Gahyeon pulled back slowly, shaking her head.

“Not like this” she whispered. “I’m too hungry… I might… lose control. I don’t want to hurt you” she said, hoping that this could make Elkie understand that they weren’t the bad guys.

"I-... I want you to drink... like this... I want to... r-remember how it feels" Elkie whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, Gahyeon"

The pink haired vampire looked at Bora, not knowing what to do. She could drink from Elkie enough to make her pass out, but then? They wouldn’t be able to free themselves anyway. She could kill her, but… same problem. 

“It’s not… safe for you” Gahyeon tried again. “Was she… someone important for you?”

"Gahyeon... d-drink then questions... I need to f-feel her again" 

The pink haired vampire let out her fangs, moving her head towards Elkie’s arm and she pierced her skin, trying to be as delicate as she could. She drank, doing her best to control her thirst and taking sips slowly.

Elkie closed her eyes and lightly pulled Gahyeon closer, combing her silky hair.

"You... you're just like her. You d-drink like her" she whispered.

Gahyeon drank for a few more moments before pulling back.

“It was… getting difficult to stop. That’s e-enough” she whispered, locking eyes with the Chinese girl. “Thank you, Elkie”

"You're welcome A-... Gahyeon" Elkie replied with a soft smile, almost messing up and hugging Gahyeon close.

Bora looked at the scene, not knowing what to think of it. Was Elkie ready to drop the idea of revenge or was she being nice only for a couple of minutes? The hunter decided not to talk because she had the tendency to piss her off. It was better to leave it to Gahyeon. 

“Elkie… What was her name?” the tiny vampire whispered, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder.

"She w-was called... Aeris. My Aeris" Elkie answered.

“That’s a beautiful name” Gahyeon whispered. “Elkie… I know you feel you have the duty to do this… but are you sure Minji did it? She… she is a kind soul, she would never hurt innocent vampires. She was ready to give her life to save me and Siyeon… she’s not evil”.

"Even if I tell you Aeris was a Nightshade? Would you still be sure she didn't..." Elkie said, not able to finish the sentence.

“A Nightshade?” Gahyeon whispered weakly. “I-… If she was a good vampire… the clan doesn’t matter. Did she love you?”

"Of course she did! She... she wanted to leave them for me but... it all turned out another way"

“I’m sorry, Elkie. I really am” Gahyeon whispered, pulling away from the hug and locking eyes with the Chinese girl. “All of this… won’t bring her back. It will just hurt more people. More innocent people. I didn’t do anything, I’ve always been nice to you. So did Handong. And Bora? The only reason why she tried to piss you off, was to protect me. We are all good people, Elkie” Gahyeon whispered.

"I'm doing what I need to do to avenge her. Aeris was trying to change for me. And yes, she did kill humans to survive before but... I tried to help her, told her she could feed on me if she was hungry. She was changing... and then one day... I find her... w-with a... s-snapped neck" Elkie cried.

Gahyeon felt the tears falling down her cheek as she heard Elkie’s story. She could feel her heart beating faster every time she mentioned Aeris and she couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. 

“I-... I’m sorry, Elkie. I’m sorry that happened to you” Gahyeon whispered, locking eyes with the Chinese girl again. “I… I don't’ even know what to say”

"Do you know how that feels? Loving someone, helping them change, seeing her fight against her instinct, to then just simply be killed because she is from an aggressive clan?" Elkie asked. "Cause it's devastating and I will make Minji pay for what she did"

“Elkie… listen to me” Gahyeon whispered, trying to cup the Chinese’s girl face, but the chain of the handcuffs wasn’t long enough. “Who told you it was Minji? Did you see her?”

"Her people told me. They told me a group of 3 vampires were after them. Ever since that moment I dedicated my life to avenge Aeris and then they told me about you three. They told me about Minji and I infiltrated"

“Her people… they want Minji dead. They want all of us dead” Gahyeon whispered, shaking her head. “Of course they told you it was her… they are trying to use you”

"And why would they lie to me? I studied you for a long time and let me tell you... head snapping is kind of Minji's thing no?" Elkie whispered.

“I killed a Nightshade” Gahyeon whispered, locking eyes with Elkie “By snapping her neck. It’s the fastest way to do it. But we don’t kill because we like it… The only reason why I killed her, it was because she was killing my sister, who was laying on the ground, unconscious”

"Aeris wouldn't fight others, she's not a killer, Gahyeon. She only did what she needed to do to survive, nothing else" 

“And we are doing the same” the vampire whispered. “You are not even sure that Minji was the one who killed her. I mean Elkie, think about it! She was trying to escape her clan!! It’s more likely that they killed her for that”

"Minji killed her, they said so and they said they had proof. They showed me how Minji killed others. So your whole stray story... I knew it wasn't true. I want to know what you are planning. To know who I need to protect, but mostly to stop you and kill Minji"

“The only proof you have is that Minji killed a few vampires by snapping their head? So did I and so did Siyeon! I told you it’s the fastest and easiest way to kill a vampire… it’s a common technique. It doesn’t prove anything!” Gahyeon said, shaking her head.

"Gahyeon, you are the only vampires that kill vampires... it's not hard to make the connection. Do you know how much she hurt me by taking away my Aeris?" The Chinese girl cried.

“I can imagine that, Elkie. But I’m telling you that Minji doesn’t kill vampires randomly just because they are of another clan” Gahyeon replied, shaking her head. “It wasn’t her”

"They wouldn't lie to me! They knew how much she meant to me. Aeris even... nevermind" Elkie sighed, she couldn't think about that.

“Aeris even?” Gahyeon whispered, locking eyes with Elkie.

"I know we were still young but..." Elkie whispered, taking something out of her pocket. "This was for after she won against her instinct" she continued, showing her the ring.

“Oh Elkie…” the pink haired vampire whispered. “I’m so sorry… she didn’t deserve what happened to her and you didn’t deserve it either. But you have to believe me… Minji would never. Does she look like someone who kills someone just because they’re different? She accepted 4 humans in her pack… And she is protecting them all”

"I trust the people that told me. Minji killed... my future wife... she was doing everything to make sure she wouldn't be a danger to me... because she loved me. But Minji decided her fate"

“Who are the people who told you? How can you trust someone she was trying to escape from?” Gahyeon asked, shaking her head.

"She wasn't trying to escape from everyone. She had friends too! And I trust them. So stop defending her" Elkie cried, clenching her fists on Gahyeon's shirt.

“I will always defend her, Elkie” Gahyeon replied, locking eyes with her. “And so will everyone in her pack. That’s why you won’t have the information you are looking for”

"The information is not the most important thing. They said it was an extra thing. My main goal is to get revenge on Minji" the Chinese girl repeated.

“As Bora said, Minji is untouchable. She’s too strong for you, no matter how many vampires you have with you” Gahyeon said in a calm tone. “You won’t be able to take her down”

"Gahyeon... I thought you understood... please... stop defending her" Elkie pleaded.

“I do, Elkie… I really do. I didn’t lose the person I love but… when you threatened me to hurt Yubin, I just… I felt like dying. So I can imagine what you are going through. But I don’t trust the people that gave you that information… I know Minji, I’ve known her for more than 30 years and I know she wouldn’t do anything like that”

"You know... you look so much like her, Gahyeon... The way you act... the way you smile... the way you drink from me. It's hard to be around you but... at the same time it's nice" the Chinese girl randomly said.

“Was it nice… hurting me?” Gahyeon whispered, locking eyes with Elkie. “Was it nice, putting that silver choker on my neck?”

"Don't try putting that thought into my head" Elkie whispered gently caressing her neck. "It wasn't nice... but on the other hand... it also was"

“Why don’t you just… drop this? You could have me around all the time you want” Gahyeon pleaded in a soft voice. “You don’t have to be the enemy. We were friends at college…”

"But you're with me right now... without Yubin trying to push me away. I can be friends with you here. What about you? Did you like the choker?" She asked and Bora widened her eyes, there was clearly something very wrong with this girl but she decided to let Gahyeon handle this.

“It was silver, so of course I didn’t” Gahyeon replied. “Do you know how it feels? It feels like fire, literally, Elkie” she said, looking at her “And Yubin pushed you back because she was trying to protect me”

"And now you're safe with me. No one will kill you. And those things?" Elkie said, pointing at the chains and the choker. "They were Aeris', she asked me to put them on here if her bloodlust activated and I was there to soothe her"

“I can control myself, I don’t need them” Gahyeon replied, trying to understand why Elkie was acting like this. “How can I be friends with you here? Like this?” she asked, showing the handcuffs and the cord on her legs.

Elkie shook her head.

"Your fangs came out when the silver wasn't on you. I needed to. And we can just have nice long talks. I have more time for you now. I didn't even realize until I had you here but... if I look at you like this, it feels like Aeris is with me again"

“I’m… I’m not Aeris, Elkie” Gahyeon replied, shaking her head. “I wish I could help you feel less pain, but I’m not her. And I will never be”

"I know you're not... and it hurts so damn much... but you are going to be the one that helps me get to Minji. And after that I don't care what happens to me... maybe... I can finally go join Aeris..."

“I won’t help you get to Minji. And you don’t deserve to die” Gahyeon stated, shaking her head. “Aeris wouldn’t want you to join her yet and you know that. She worked so hard to be a good person… what would she think about this? About you torturing innocent people?”

"You're not innocent. You all killed people. You all have blood on your hands. I'm just joining the party by killing the woman that took my happy future away. After she... disappeared. I asked her friends to train me. And here I am... finally"

“How do you plan to do this? I won’t help you in any way, Elkie. I would never do something that put Minji or my sister in danger” Gahyeon said in a firm tone.

"Whatever happens now, Gahyeon... I will end up dead. So I'm doing everything I can. If I go down, I'll take Minji with me"

"That's the point, Elkie. It's not true… I know Minji and no matter what you did…She won't kill you. Me and Bora, we will tell her your story… She won't kill you if you stop now" the pink haired girl said, reaching Elkie's arm with her hand. "Please"

"Let me loosen the handcuffs and the cord a little... but you're staying here, Gahyeon. I'm really sorry, sweetheart" Elkie sighed.

"You are a step away from doing the right thing" Gahyeon whispered "Take these off of me… Let me talk with Minji and let's solve this in another way"

"Gahyeon I just told you I'm not taking these off. And stop asking before I'm forced to tighten them again"

"Okay… okay" Gahyeon said, nodding her head, there was no point in keep trying. "Just… I'll ask you only one favor, if I can"

"Depends on what it is" the Chinese girl said, looking in her eyes.

"Give Bora something to eat… please" Gahyeon pleaded, pointing her head at the small hunter. "She's too weak even to keep her head up"

"No. She's not been good like you. She pisses me off... she can survive like that a little longer"

"Elkie please… she pissed you off only because she wanted you to focus on her… so you wouldn't hurt me" the vampire explained. "She's one of the nicest people you could ever find. She would never say a mean thing, but she did to protect me"

"I don't care" Elkie whispered, patting Gahyeon's head. "Are you well fed?"

"I will… I will bite you again, if you let her eat something" Gahyeon whispered, cupping Elkie's cheek now that the handcuffs were a little bit loose. "I'll drink from you for another while, just like Aeris did… just give her something to eat"

Elkie stared at Gahyeon, feeling her tears well up again. She couldn't help but lightly nod her head. Gahyeon drinking from her really did feel like Aeris.

"Do you promise Gahyeon? Will you drink like her for a while?" She whispered.

"I promise you" Gahyeon replied, nodding her head. "I will drink from you just like I did before" she said, as she heard a noise caused by Bora who fell on her side, unable to stay seated anymore. "Please help her"

Elkie turned around, taking a sandwich out of her bag and unpacking it before walking to Bora, tilting her head up.

"Here, Bora. Food" she whispered, trying to feed her.

Bora opened her eyes, taking a bite of the sandwich and chewing it slowly. She tried to move her hands towards the sandwich to grab it, but the chain of the handcuffs was too short, so she had to eat it from Elkie's hands.

"Is it good? Is she liking it, Gahyeon?" Elkie asked, turning towards the young vampire.

"She is. She likes it" Gahyeon replied with a smile as Bora finished the sandwich and looked at Elkie.

"T- Thanks" she whispered weakly, putting her head back on the ground.

"I only did it because Gahyeon asked me to. Why are you not sitting back up?" The Chinese asked, Bora was fine just earlier right?

"She needs more" Gahyeon explained. "She didn't eat anything till now. And you beat her… you kicked and you punched her and she bled a lot. She's weak, Elkie. She needs to eat and she needs water"

The Chinese sighed, getting impatient and going back to her bag to get another water bottle and a sandwich.

"Head up, Bora" she said as the hunter slowly lifted her head. Elkie opened the water bottle and poured the water into Bora's mouth, the whole bottle at once.

The hunter coughed, unable to drink anything. As she kept coughing because she felt like the water was in her lungs, Gahyeon looked at Elkie.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered, sounding disappointed. "She can't drink like that"

"She needed water. Now she got enough. She drank" the girl responded.

"She didn't drink one single drop of it, Elkie" Gahyeon protested. "She was basically drowning in it"

"She got water. That's what you asked from me... I'm still mad at her" Elkie replied, bowing her head a little.

"Please let her drink properly" Gahyeon asked again, locking eyes with Elkie. "I'm here, waiting to drink from you and you are wasting time. Just let her drink properly and come here" she said with a little fake smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry" The Chinese girl whispered, opening another bottle and slowly pouring some water in Bora's mouth.

Bora greedily drank all the water she could get, stopping only when the bottle was empty. She slowly sat back up, leaning her back on the wall and trying to reach the sandwich with her hands, looking at Elkie.

"Here you go" Elkie said, holding the sandwich up and pushing it forward a little so Bora could eat it.

"Thank you" Bora whispered, taking a bite of the sandwich. "I really… needed this"

"You're welcome I guess. Just stop mocking me and we're fine" Elkie sighed, turning back to Gahyeon.

Gahyeon locked eyes with her and smiled at the Chinese girl. Maybe she could get the girl to surrender. Maybe she could convince her to let them go. 

"Thank you for feeding her, Elkie" she said, still smiling at her.

"She needed it you said" the Chinese girl simply replied, rolling up the sleeve of her shirt as much as she could.

"Where did she bite you?" Gahyeon asked, locking eyes with the Chinese girl.

"I... A place you don't want to bite me..." Elkie said a little shyly, slightly looking away.

"Just tell me" the pink haired girl replied, trying her best not to sound uncomfortable.

"T-the base of..." the girl answered pointing at her neck.

The young vampire thought about it for a second. Could she bring herself to do that? It could really be a huge step towards freedom… the more she resembled Aeris, the more Elkie would listen to her. Gahyeon sat with her back on the wall and patted her legs.

"I'll do it" she whispered, looking at Elkie.

"W-what? What do y-you want me to do?" Elkie asked, staring at Gahyeon who put herself in a comfortable position. "Y-you... that's too intimate"

"If you don't want to… it's okay" Gahyeon simply said, looking at her.

"N-no it's... okay, I think. Yeah. Maybe. No, sure. Uhm... what do you w-want me to do?" The girl asked, clearly struggling with the fact Gahyeon proposed that.

"Just sit on my lap, Elkie" the pink haired vampire said, trying to smile at her.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Bora whispered, raising her eyebrows as Elkie hesitantly sat down on the vampire's lap, facing her.

Gahyeon slowly tilted the girl's head, so she wouldn't look at her face and gave Bora a little wink, just to let her know that she had a plan and she wasn't going crazy. 

"Can I?" Gahyeon asked, letting her fangs out.

"W-wait just... give me a second" Elkie exhaled, taking a strand of Gahyeon's hair and putting her head in the crook of Gahyeon's neck to smell it.

The pink haired girl fixed her eyes on the ceiling, trying not to push Elkie away. She needed to do this. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'm... taking in your scent... you're so much alike" Elkie smiled, running her hands through Gahyeon's hair.

The pink haired girl trailed her fingers on Elkie's neck, hoping to go back to the drinking part, because this was way too intimate and uncomfortable. 

"Don't you want me to drink?" Gahyeon whispered, pulling her a little bit closer.

"Yeah... you're right, I'm sorry" Elkie whispered, shaking her head to get out of her trance. She looked Gahyeon in the eyes with tears threatening to fall. "Will you please drink from me?"

Gahyeon couldn't help but feel bad seeing Elkie's eyes full of tears. She was really in love with Aeris and it felt like Gahyeon was playing with her pain. But this girl wanted to kill Minji and Gahyeon had to do everything she could to prevent it from happening. She slowly pierced her neck, taking a long and slow sip.

The Chinese girl melted into it slowly pulling Gahyeon a bit closer and letting out a sigh of satisfaction as a lot of memories came flowing back into her mind, making her tears fall down.

Gahyeon closed her eyes, and in her head she wasn't biting Elkie. She was biting Yubin because this felt way too intimate and she couldn't afford to feel uncomfortable as she decided to dare a little bit more, increasing only slightly the pleasure Elkie could feel in the bite.

Bora looked at what Gahyeon was doing with an amazed expression. The youngest vampire was really childish at times but she surely knew how to keep her calm, just like her sister.

"How does it feel?" Gahyeon whispered against Elkie's skin, pulling her a little bit closer.

"It f-feels... p-perfect" Elkie replied in a whisper, her voice sounding a little bit breathy.

Gahyeon took one last really long sip, making it last as long as she could, before pulling away. She kissed the wound and locked eyes with Elkie, with a little smile.

"Did you like... it as well?" The younger girl dared to ask, caressing Gahyeon's cheek.

"I did" Gahyeon lied, still smiling. She didn't like the taste of her blood and she didn't like doing something so intimate with someone who wasn't Yubin.

"I-... thank you" Elkie smiled, standing up and going to her backpack to pick it up. "Do you need anything else?"

"Where are you going?" Gahyeon asked, tilting her head lightly.

"I need to t-think. J-just call me if you need something" she sighed.

"Okay" Gahyeon replied, nodding her head and smiling at her. It was a good sign. If she needed to think, it meant that she had doubt about what she was doing.

Once Elkie was out of the room Bora looked at Gahyeon.

"Were you doing what I think you were doing?"

"I was" Gahyeon replied. "She sees Aeris in me. Maybe I can make her change her mind. Maybe we can get out of here" 

"Don't count on that kid. If she sees her... almost wife... in you, she's not letting you get out of here" the hunter shook her head.

"I know… But she could let you out" Gahyeon whispered, smiling at Bora. 

"I'm not letting you stay here with that girl, Gahyeon. Yes, what happened to her is really sad but... she's mental. She has some serious problems. She is the definition of unstable" Bora reasoned.

"I know, Bora… I can see that. But she treats me well now and I just… I need you to be out of here" the vampire whispered. "And then you will come back for me with the others. But if I get the chance to let you out… promise me that you will go"

"Gahyeon. If she sees her girlfriend in you... then why did she hurt you? She is treating you well now but... you know that it can change at any moment. Who knows what she will do next"

"Promise me, Bora" Gahyeon just repeated, looking at her. "Now I know how to handle her. But she hates you… and as you said, she's unstable. You are the one in real danger here".

"Fine, but she's not letting that happen, kid" Bora sighed, making herself comfortable now that she drank and ate. "Let's try to get some rest"

"Bora?" Gahyeon whispered as she laid down, looking at the hunter.

"Yes, kid?" The hunter replied, smiling at her.

"I miss the others" the vampire whispered. "I miss Minji, Yooh. I miss Dong Dong" she said as tears fell from her eyes "And I miss my sis and Yubin. I miss them so much"

"I miss em too, tiny vampire, and I know for a fact they miss us too. But they'll find us. Don't you worry"

Gahyeon nodded, slowly closing her eyes and trying to get some rest. Bora was right, they will find them. They will find them soon and she will be able to hug everyone, to jump on Dong Dong's back and to kiss Yubin. She just had to wait a little longer.

Thank you for reading, please do consider leaving a comment. Much love ♥

QOTD: What is your hair color rn and would you like to color it?

Nyle: Dark brown, if I would color it probably a few silver accents I think  
Cristina: Really dark brown, mixed with some red strands


	76. Chapter 76

Sorry for the late update  
TW: Suicide attempt

After the discovery of Elkie being the mind behind all of this, Minji and Handong went back to the hunters' place to give the news to the others. They talked all together for a while, trying to figure out what to do. After an hour or so they realized that it was highly improbable that Elkie brought the soundproof panels at the place herself because it was for sure a huge amount of those. It was probable that the girl had them delivered and that's why the girls decided that the vampires needed to go to the shop owner and 'convince' him to give them the address. 

"You got your mask with you, Singnie?" Minji asked, looking to Siyeon walking beside her who had her eyes fixed in front of her, looking really focussed.

"I do" the girl replied in a calm tone. She was a step away from having her sister and her girlfriend back. "Let's go"

"We only do what's necessary okay. We keep it calm and use force when we need to. The man has nothing to do with this"

"As long as he gives us the address, it will be fine" Siyeon replied, opening the door. "If he doesn't… it's not going to end well"

"Singnie, we have to be diplomatic here. It's a human. And we should wait for Yoohyeon to arrive. She was going to distract the man to get into the private area. We can't just threaten him in his shop" Minji explained.

"Fine" Siyeon replied, I'll be diplomatic" she sighed, turning towards Yoohyeon. "Distract him fast"

"I still need to think of a plan... oh wait, you think the simple 'I need to use the toilet' will work?" The tallest hunter asked.

Siyeon scoffed, unbuttoning one button of Yoohyeon's blouse. 

"If you unbutton another one and you ask for the toilet, maybe yes… it will work"

"Are you literally asking my girlfriend to seduce him?" Minji scoffed. "Yoohyeon you don't need to if you don't want to"

"She does need to" Siyeon replied, raising her eyebrow. "How do you think she should take him in the private area?"

"I don't know, ask her where the t-" Minji tried to reply when Yoohyeon tapped her shoulder, already having unbuttoned another button.

"It's okay, babe. This is the most effective way"

"It's not okay for me though" Minji mumbled, pouting a little. "We should have brought Yubin instead of my girlfriend"

"Yubin is not old enough to do this, Minji come on this is not the time to be jealous" the blonde haired vampire sighed.

"Yubin is only one year younger than Yooh!" Minji protested with a pout. "Okay… go in, Pup. And if there is something wrong just whisper and we will take you out of there" she said, stopping in front of the door of the shop.

"Okay, wish me luck!" She smiled, kissing Minji's cheek before walking in and acting like a legit customer at first.

"Good afternoon, Sir" she said with her best smile. "Do you sell… wallpaper?" She asked, trying to sound as interested as she could.

"We do, we have a lot of different patterns against the wall right over there, miss" the owner kindly responded.

"Do you mind showing me?" Yoohyeon asked with a smile, walking a little bit closer.

"Oh yeah, of course, I can help you pick one out" he answered, sneakily looking down.

They talked about the different pattern of wallpaper for a few more minutes when suddenly Yoohyeon sighed. 

"I really need a restroom, I feel like I can't concentrate like this. Do you have one, by any chance?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"We do, you can use the shop's restroom right there, miss" the man kindly replied.

"Oh that one?" Yoohyeon asked, pointing at the restroom. "Well… this is really embarrassing but… I might need a little help with the skirt zip on the back" she whispered, leaning closer. "It's stuck. Don't you have a more private area?"

"Miss... d-don't you think that's a bit... inappropriate?" The older man asked, blushing a little as he looked down at the skirt.

"It sure is… but what should I do?" She whispered with a sigh. "It's stuck and there is no one here to help me"

"I can't l-leave the shop unattended though"

"It will require just a few moments. It's a short zipper" Yoohyeon replied, with puppy eyes, suddenly remembering that she should try to seduce him. "I'm sure no one will complain" she whispered.

"Let me... just close the shop for a few minutes and... I'll help you out, miss" the man sighed, he couldn't refuse Yoohyeon looking like that.

The hunter quickly jumped to the door, turning the sign with the word 'closed' and pretending to lock the door. 

"Done! Come on" she said with a huge smile, jumping back to the man and tugging at his shirt.

"This is the weirdest request I've ever gotten from a customer, and I had some weird girls over earlier" the man smiled. "But I'm not complaining if you aren't".

"I'm not, of course" Yoohyeon replied with a smile. "So… where is the restroom?"

"Just follow me, it's right over there" the owner responded, not even being subtle with looking at her cleavage.

Yoohyeon followed him and as soon as they entered the private area, she whispered Minji's name, telling her that they could join her. 

"What did you say there, sweetie? Should I help with the zipper?" 

"Oh my god!! The oven! I've left something in the oven" Yoohyeon yelled, quickly walking out of the private area. She couldn't risk to be recognized as 'the one with the masked vampires', so she had to flee. 

"Hey! Where are you-... ugh, what did you expect old man. It was too good to be true" the shop owner sighed.

As he was about to walk out of the private area, Minji and Siyeon walked in, wearing their masks. 

"We need an information and we won't hurt you so please don't scream" Minji said, pushing the man slightly back and closing the door behind them.

"Of course, after heaven comes hell. What an awful day" he mumbled. "The money is at the counter, robbers"

"What? We are not robbers" Minji said, shaking her head. "We just need an address, nothing more than that. You can keep the money"

"An address? I'm not allowed to gi-" the old man tried to say when Siyeon pinned him to the wall.

"Listen here you old fuck, you give us the address or I'm drowning you in your own toilet!" She hissed.

"Wow Monica. That's very diplomatic" Minji sighed, patting her shoulder to make her leave the man.

"I'm sorry ma'am... I'm j-just an honest man, trying to e-earn some money. It's h-hard living on your own... no w-wife no kids... And if y-" he started rambling as Siyeon cut him off.

"We don't need your sad life story, save that for some other fucking time"

"I can't give y-you the address o-of our customers" he tried to say again when Siyeon had enough.

"Alright, this is how this is gonna work. You give us the register with the addresses of the clients or you get hurt" she growled pushing him against the wall.

"You have t-to understand that I c-can get in a lot of t-trouble if I give you t-that... please d-don't hurt me"

"We need only one address and no one will know you gave it to us" Minji replied with a soft voice. "You will not get into any trouble, I promise"

"The only trouble you will get in is if you don't give us the fucking address! Understood?!" Siyeon added with another growl.

"I-... Which address do you need?" He asked, looking away from Siyeon. "Which order was it? And I… I want to talk only to h-her…She's n-nicer" he added, pointing at Minji.

"Monica can you please go to the shop?" Minji asked. Siyeon growled once again before doing what she asked. "We need the address of a girl who ordered soundproof panels last week, sir"

"What's the deal with these panels? Two girls came here earlier asking about who bought them!" The man sighed, shaking his head. "If I give you that address, will you stop haunting me for those panels?"

"Of course we will, sir. This is just really important. Let's just say... the panels weren't used for anything good" Minji smiled. They had their masks on so they could say what they wanted.

"Fine" he sighed, walking into another room and taking the register of the orders. He took a piece of paper and wrote an address on it. "Here. That's the address. I don't know anything more about those panels so please don't come back"

"We won't. Thank you, sir. You don't know how much you helped us with this" the oldest vampire smiled, walking back to the shop. "Let's go Monica"

They quickly walked out of the shop and Siyeon took the paper in her hands.

"You got it! We have the address! Let's go get them" she said, when Minji stopped her, looking at both her and Yoohyeon.

"We need a plan first" she said in a firm tone.

"What? Why would we need a plan? We go in, kill Elkie and done, come on we already wasted enough time, Minji" Siyeon complained.

"Singnie. We don't know how many vampires she has, we don't know if Gahyeon and Bora are hurt or how she's keeping them. We need to discuss this and we need Yubin anyway. So we go home, we talk and we go free them"

"Minji, I swear to god, you can kill 15 vampires with a snap of your finger. Yooh has her gun and I'm there too. You can't be serious"

"I'm not arguing about this, Siyeon. We go back home" Minji said in a firm tone as she started walking towards home. 

"Fine, as you wish. And good job by the way, Yooh but... you can button those up again if you want" the blonde woman pointed out.

"Oh… right" Yoohyeon chuckled, buttoning them up. "And I'm pretty satisfied with my act" she smiled.

"He was a desperate old man and you have some great tits and a great butt" Minji simply said. "They did the work, not your acting"

"You are not gonna see them for a while" Yoohyeon replied, sounding offended as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Okay first off, it's just the truth and second off I know you can't hold back. You literally wanted to have sex in the back of my car after a coffee date"

"Third off… I'm here!" Siyeon whisper-yelled, faking to puke. "Can we just walk home silently? Wait…Why are we walking? Just pick up your girlfriend and let's go on the roofs, we don't have time to waste".

"Good point, come on, Pup" Minji smiled but the silver haired girl walked past her, going over to Siyeon.

"Carry me please" she asked, winking at Minji and sticking her tongue out.

Minji was trying to protest when Siyeon picked up Yoohyeon and jumped on the roof and started running home, leaving Minji behind with a chuckle.

Not long after they arrived home as Siyeon put Yoohyeon back down so she could open the door to her house.

"You stole my girlfriend" Minji hissed, landing right beside Siyeon who just scoffed, opening the door.

"She asked me to" she defended herself, walking inside.

"Hey! Did you get it?!" Yubin yelled as soon as she heard the door open.

"We did, kid! We did" Siyeon replied with a huge smile as Yubin ran to hug her. 

"Let's go then!! I'll take my spear and I'm ready to-" she was saying, trying to pull away from the hug but Siyeon kept her in place.

"Minji wants to come up with a plan first" Siyeon replied when Chaesol also walked to the door.

"Excuse me but... where is Handong? She left quickly after you, saying she wanted to join you"

"She did?" Minji asked with a confused expression. "Maybe she didn't find us and she went back to the bar"

"Or they took her! Oh god, they took Dongie too, Minji" Siyeon panicked.

"Hey let's not panic! No one took Dongie" Minji replied, quickly sending a text to the Chinese girl, receiving a reply shortly after. "See? She said 'I went back to the bar, I just needed to be alone for a while. I love you all'. They didn't take her"

"I'll go see her. She probably thinks I'm mad at her" Chaesol smiled. "I hope you get Bora and Gahyeon back, I wouldn't be useful here anyway" she chuckled.

Minji nodded, patting Chaesol's shoulder as Yubin walked to her, hugging the girl tightly. 

"Be careful on the way and once you get there, you two have to stick together until we come back" she whispered, not wanting Chaesol and Handong to be alone. "I'm so glad to have you back" she added, knowing that in this chaos they weren't able to spend time together, but still she wanted Chaesol to know that she cared about her.

"I'm glad too Yuyu. And I'm happy to have met your friends" the girl smiled before taking off.

"Alright, let's get our butts inside and think of what to do" Minji cheered, walking inside first.

-=-

As soon as she left the hunters' house, Chaesol started to walk towards Handong's bar pretty fast. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to be there for her. They had a little fight before and it turned out Chaesol was right, so Handong barely looked at her after that. The girl arrived at the bar and tried to open the door but it was locked. She knocked softly but Handong didn't answer, so Chaesol tried to peek inside and that's when she started panicking. The bar was a mess… There were broken bottles on the counter, stools on the ground. Chaesol quickly wrapped her jacket around her elbow and hit the glass of the door with it, breaking in.

"Ouch" she yelped, the impact hurting her elbow more than she expected but she didn't care about that right now, she just needed to find Handong.

"Dong? Dong?! Where are you? Please be here" she yelled, sounding really scared.

She couldn't find her anywhere, so she quickly tried to look in the back room, but she wasn't there either. She found another door that lead upstairs and she ran, screaming Handong's name. She found some rooms, but she wasn't there either. She kept going upstairs, not having any idea of where she was going.

"Dong?! Where are you?" She yelled, knowing that she couldn't have been taken since the door of the bar was locked and only the bar was a mess, the rest of the house was perfectly fine.

She found a door and when she opened it she realized it lead to the roof. 

"Hando-" she was calling, when she finally saw her, at the edge of the roof, with her back towards Chaesol, looking down. "Handong?" The girl whispered, closing the door behind her.

The Chinese girl turned her head around looking at Chaesol. The Korean girl could clearly see that she was crying and she also knew full well what was going through her mind.

"It's my fault that Gahyeon got hurt, Chae..."

"Dong… please step back from there and… let's talk about this" Chaesol said in a soft voice, trying to walk closer.

"It's my fault that that sweet kid, probably went through hell... I was supposed to protect her from evil, and I let protected the devil" the Chinese girl said, ignoring what Chaesol said.

"You couldn't know, Handong. You are a good person who tries to see the good in every person she meets and I admire you for that" Chaesol said, still making little steps closer. "This is not your fault, none of this and no one is blaming you but yourself"

"But it is. If I hadn't taken her in, this wouldn't have happened. I encouraged her about befriending Gahyeon. It's better if I'm just not there anymore"

"Listen to me… We are humans, Dong. Not vampires, not hunters… just simple humans and this…This is out of our league" Chaesol started to say, locking eyes with Handong. "They have things going on that sometimes we can't even begin to understand. Deaths, revenge, blackmailing. How could you know?" The girl asked in a soft voice. "And now that they save Gahyeon… what would she think of this?"

"But what if they… don't?" Handong whispered, still crying. "What if they can't fix my mistake?"

"They will fix it. They have the address and they'll save them. Come on, you've known them for 7 years. They love you no matter what. Especially Gahyeon"

"If she's alive" Handong simply said. "And that's just it... 7 years. It means a lot to me but... what does it mean to them? It's nothing and I'm just one of the many people in their lives"

"I know how you feel, Handong… I really do. That's why I ran here. When we were at the table, discussing what to do, I saw it… The void in your eyes. It was like you weren't even there with us anymore" Chaesol said in a whisper. "Can I try to give you a reason?" She asked, looking up at the Chinese girl.

"I've been here on this exact same spot in the past. The appearance of those three saved me then but... now that I possibly killed one of them... what keeps me from just jumping right now, Chae. They would be better off without me. I'm useless. No one needs me after all"

"That's not true. They need you, I need you. You are necessary to this group but… that's not what should keep you alive, Handong. You don't have to want to live because someone saved you… or you will keep breaking down as soon as something happens. You… you need to want to live for yourself! I mean… this fucking life gave us nothing. Literally nothing! But we deserve something good. You are a survivor and you've helped them your whole life… Aren't you angry? Don't you want to take this life and say 'I deserve to be happy so that's what I will be. And I won't go down until I am'?" Chaesol asked, raising her voice a little.

"I don't deserve to be happy. I killed someone as a kid, and now I maybe killed someone I truly care about. Even if I deserve something better, I've had enough chances and I'm... I'm done with waiting, Chae" Handong whispered.

"So you're just going to give up?" Chaesol asked, shaking her head. "You just give up everything good you have and you could have, because you are tired of waiting and trying? They're going to save Gahyeon and Bora right now and you… you told me that Gahyeon loves to jump on your back as a child would do and that you are the only person she does that with" 

Handong let the tears fall down on her cheeks, turning her head to the other side, looking down and feeling a huge weight on her chest.

"I don't want to hurt her again. She's a precious kid. She will forget about me, just like everyone would. I'm just a bartender after all..." She sighed.

"She wouldn't forget about you, neither would anyone else" Chaesol replied, shaking her head. "I literally got attached to you in a little more than a week… so I can't imagine how much they care about you. But Handong… you didn't listen to what I said. You shouldn't want to be alive because someone needs you" 

"I know, Chae. But I've tried so hard… I've worked hard even to just survive. I worked hard to have a family and when I finally got it, I felt happy. I felt like I wanted to live" Handong whispered, looking down. "But… it's like everyone else is finding their way and I'm just… stuck somewhere, alone. What happened now was just… the tip of the iceberg"

"You're not alone, Handong. I'm here with you. And I will help you find your own way, just like you helped me find mine in a way" the girl whispered with a smile.

"What if there isn't a way for me, Chae?" Handong weakly asked. "No matter how hard I tried, how hard I loved someone, how hard I've worked for things I wanted… nothing ever works out for me"

"Don't you see, Handong? That tattoo on your chest. That's a huge deal right? The hunters all accepted you. And sometimes love just doesn't want to work but... there is always someone for every person. So please just... step back from there" Chaesol pleaded, walking closer to her, making Handong panic.

"Please stay back, the edge is dangerous, Chae" 

"I know…And I'll tell you more" Chaesol whispered, walking beside Handong "I'm really scared of heights" she added, reaching for Handong's hand, really slowly so that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Why did you come for me? You're making this so much more difficult for me" the Chinese woman cried.

"I'm glad I am" Chaesol whispered, intertwining their fingers. "I told you why I came here. I saw it in your eyes…That you reached your limit" 

"If only you weren't that good in reading people... I would be down there instead of up here by now..." the Chinese girl sighed.

"I don't want you to step away from here for me. I want you to step away from here for yourself. I want you to tell me that you want to live" Chaesol whispered, squeezing Handong's hand. "I need you to tell me that you will kick this life's ass and you will take what you deserve… and believe me, that's a lot, Dong" 

"Why? Why are you telling me all of this, Chae? I have nothing to live for... Nothing" the Chinese girl said, locking eyes with Chaesol.

"Nothing? You have a huge family… You have something I've always wanted and never had. And now that I feel like I was starting to blend in… the second person I care about the most wants to leave me like this?" Chaesol asked, looking in Handong's eyes. "You have a lot to live for. Dinners at the vampires' place, giving piggyback rides to Gahyeon, talks with Minji, laughs with Siyeon, other days spent at the mall with me. And don't forget… you promised me a dinner in a fancy place… with our fancy dresses"

"I... Chae... do you really care about me? Am I important to you? I... don't want to miss those things but... I don't want to hurt them anymore than I have"

"I care about you, and I can promise you I'm not a psychopath who wants to kidnap your friend. I'm just… I'm just me" Chaesol replied with a little smile, leaning towards the Chinese girl and kissing her cheek. "And they love you, Dong. They couldn't survive… 'this' " she whispered.

"Can... can you help me? Help me get these thoughts out of my head? I... I need help, Chae. I need help to f-forgive myself" 

"Step away from here with me… and I promise you we will get through this together" Chaesol reassured her, nodding her head. "We will make sure that these thoughts will never show up again"

"H-how will you do that?" The Chinese girl whispered. "I... I don't see a way"

"We will ask for help to people who know what they're doing" Chaesol replied "I'm not qualified to do that on my own and I'm afraid I could do worse but… I'll come with you. To every meeting" she said, squeezing Handong's hand. "And for the rest of it… I will just… make sure you learn to love your life. I'll take you out to the mall, for an ice cream, to the movies, to dinners… we can just go to the park, sit down and talk. Whatever we feel like doing"

"You... thank you... really. And, earlier... you talked about finding my path in life... I-... I maybe see one, but it's impossible"

"Why is it impossible?" Chaesol asked, looking at the girl. "If it's something you really want and you really feel like you deserve… just go for it"

"That's... not possible" Handong repeated, looking into Chaesol's eyes and then looking down again. "W-why am I up here again..."

Chaesol cupped Handong's cheek, forcing her to look up at her. 

"I don't think there is the impossible… and now that I know vampires are real… I'm sure there is no impossible. There are really hard things to do, but… if they're worth it…"

"What if I see a path in you?" The bartender just said, saying what she was holding back.

"In me?" Chaesol mumbled, totally not expecting that. She didn't know what she was expecting her to say, but sure it wasn't that. "I… Why do you see it as impossible? And why are we talking about this here?" She whispered, looking down.

"I...-" Handong sighed before finally stepping back from the edge, pulling Chaesol with her as well. "Remember when I wanted to tell you something in the bedroom?"

As soon as Handong stepped back from the edge, Chaesol pulled her into a tight hug, breaking down. She was really good in staying calm in awful situations, but there was a catch. As soon as the 'danger' was over, she simply fell apart.

"Don't d-do… that… e- ever again… please" she cried, not letting go of Handong.

"I'll... I'll do my best... not too Chae... I promised that to Minji and Siyeon as well but... here I was again" she whispered, pulling Chaesol closer.

"I won't let you… do that again… I'll make sure you… won't have a reason to" Chaesol whispered, resting the side of her head on the side of Handong's.

"Thank you, Chae... really... You saved me, just like the vampires did" Handong whispered. "But... I asked if you remembered that moment?"

"I'm sorry, I just… needed to let it out" Chaesol whispered "I do remember it… I tried to ask what you wanted to say in the bedroom and when we were going to the shop"

"I wanted to ask if... if you would ever be able to care about someone... as much as Yubin again"

"I thought it was impossible" Chaesol replied, looking down. "But then a bartender who looked like an angel told me that… the unrequited love fades away eventually. So… I think I will, with time… if the right person shows up" she added, cupping Handong's cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

"Why? Why are you able to do this to me" Handong asked, putting her hand on her own heart. "We basically just met but you're... you understand me"

"It doesn't feel like it, right? It feels like… we've known each other for years" Chaesol whispered, knowing exactly what Handong was talking about.

"We've both been alone, but we survived. We've both been through hardships, but here we are. We might have no actual family and be on our own but... one plus one... still equals two, right?" Handong softly said.

"Right" Chaesol whispered, nodding her head and looking in Handong's eyes. She hadn't felt like this in years… 7 years to be precise. "I'm sure… I will be able to care about someone else. I just know I will" she whispered, locking eyes with the Chinese woman.

"I'm happy for you. I t-told you the pain would... go away after some time" Handong whispered.

Chaesol just smiled at her, trying her best to look away.

“L-Let’s get inside” she has, taking Handong’s hand and walking to the door. “You made a mess in the bar, you know that? So now we go down, I make you a hot tea and we talk about whatever you want… and in the meantime I start picking up some bottles” she said with a smile.

"Yeah... I tend to do that when I'm... angry and sad. And yes, let's go inside but... I don't want you to start cleaning. C-can we just talk? I don't want your l-little soft h-hands to get hurt" The Chinese woman whispered.

“They wouldn’t get hurt… but if you want us to just talk, we can do that. I’ll clean everything later” Chaesol smiled, caressing the back of Handong’s hand with her thumb.

"Chae... let us go have some tea... and I'll c-clean later. It's my mess" the bartender insisted as she followed Chaesol inside, her head still spinning a little from being at the edge for so long.

The korean girl wrapped her arm around Handong’s waist as they walked downstairs, noticing that she wasn’t looking really stable. 

“I got you” she reassured her with a smile.

"Thank y-you, Chae. For everything" Handong whispered that familiar sentence as Chaesol put her down on the couch.

“I’m pretty sure you won’t thank me when you’ll see the door of the bar” Chaesol replied in a little voice “You might need a new glass for that…”

"What?" Handong asked, noticing that Chaesol was awkwardly moving her elbow a little bit.

“I mean… the door was locked and I d-didn’t know how to get inside” Chaesol replied, trying to justify herself as she moved to the counter to warm some water. “So I had to break the glass. I saw the mess in here… and I got scared”

"Stay there, I'm getting something to disinfect that" Handong said worriedly, running to the bathroom and coming back moments after with a spray. "Show me your e-elbow, Chae"

“It’s not bleeding. I didn’t cut myself… it’s just… the impact was harder than I expected it to be” the girl admitted, slowly rolling up the sleeve of her shirt. “But it’s nothing, really” she added with a smile.

Handong slowly took hold of her delicate arm and spray the disinfectant on her elbow which stung a little.

"You're seeing a doctor after... you can't move it properly" the Chinese girl stated.

“I’m fine, Dong. It’s just sore” Chaesol smiled, stroking Handong’s arm. “What am I supposed to say to the doctor anyway? ‘Yeah I had a fight… I know the elbow looks pretty bad, but hey, you should see the door!’ “ the girl chuckled, locking eyes with Handong.

The bartender couldn't help but laugh a little as well. 

"It looks fine but... I want to be sure. Maybe it's not fine on the inside..." she whispered.

“ ‘It looks fine but maybe it’s not fine on the inside” Chaesol repeated, looking at Handong “It reminds me of someone… so you are right, I should make sure my elbow is fine” she whispered.

Handong stayed silent and nodded her head, locking eyes with Chaesol before walking back to the couch. Her mind was going crazy.

“Hey… uh… did I say something wrong?” Chaesol asked, sounding worried as she poured the hot tea in two cups.

"No... the opposite actually. You said s-something that's absolutely right" Handong smiled.

“Oh… I’m glad then” Chaesol replied with a smile, walking to the couch with the two cups of tea, moving the little table a little bit closer. “You know, you remind me a little bit of a storm” she said, all of a sudden, taking a sip of her tea.

"A storm? How?" Handong chuckled.

“You know those summer storms. The weather is nice, warm, the sun is high and then all of the sudden, everything turns grey and it just… rains a lot, thunders everywhere and it’s like that storm had built up in ages, behind the sun” Chaesol explained, hoping that she was making sense. “But those storms are really short… and when they’re over, everything looks peaceful and calm again” she added, looking at the girl that really looked like a warm summer day right now, even after what happened.

"That... s-sounds pretty accurate... it's a beautiful comparison, Chae..." Handong whispered, taking a sip from her tea. "I'm... happy you are here. I thought that... that you were mad at me"

“I knew you thought that. But I wasn’t mad at you… I was just sad because I felt like I couldn’t ‘reach you’?” Chaesol explained. “It was like you built up a wall as soon as I said it could be Elkie”

"I just... I didn't w-want to believe it... but you were right... and I'm so s-sorry for yelling at you. You were c-clearly in shock from it..."

“Yeah that’s… that’s a thing about me” Chaesol whispered, looking down at her cup of tea. “I don’t deal well with people yelling at me”

The Chinese girl could see that it was something really difficult for the girl so she scooted a little closer and put her cup on the table, resting a hand on Chaesol's thigh.

"Do you... w-want to talk about it? I... I can listen"

Chaesol looked at Handong and then back down at the cup. She put it on the table as well and fixed her eyes on her hands, while playing with them on her lap.

“I already told you that my parents left me in front of the facility when I was 8. Before that… I can’t remember anything but… loud noises. My parents yelling at me, yelling at each other, doors slamming closed, things breaking on the floor” Chaesol started to explain. “I hated it, I got startled every single time. When I thought I did something good and I was expecting praise, I got yelled at anyway. One day I just… I was in my room and my mother was yelling at me… so loud. The more she did that, the more I started panicking. I asked her to stop but she just kept going and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. Since that episode… I’ve always had problems with people yelling at me” Chaesol whispered, not realizing that she stopped playing with her hands and was now playing with Handong’s one on her thigh.

"That's... awful" Handong whispered, looking in Chaesol's eyes and not moving her hand. It felt like the girl needed it to be there. "But why? You... you are such a sweetheart. Why did they y-yell at you?"

“You know I… I was a child. I threw a tantrum sometimes, I asked them to play or something. And they hated it” Chaesol explained. “But I understood that and I stopped. I talked with them only when I was sure it wasn’t something bad… but things didn’t change”

"But you were a child, Chae. You are supposed to play... I just don't get it..."

“I don’t either… but it’s just the way things were so… it’s okay” Chaesol replied with a weak smile.

"It's not okay. It's so not okay. Your parents are awful" Handong stated, clenching her fist.

"They're not with me anymore. That day, when they left me at the facility… they gave me the best gift they could ever give me. I've lived in a facility for 10 years and that's not fun but… at least no one was constantly yelling at me anymore. And there was always that… that little hope in my heart that a nice family with a nice and warm little house one day would adopt me. It… it never happened but I don't know… at least I was able to hope that something good could actually happen" Chaesol whispered with a weak smile, still playing with Handong's hand.

"But you're here now. You met Yubin and you became strong... And I'm really proud of you... and Chae... I'm so sorry I yelled at you before" the Chinese girl whispered.

"It's okay, Dong. You couldn't know that and it's normal that people tend to raise their voice when they are mad" Chaesol reassured with a little smile. "I don't have reasons to be mad at you"

"I'm really relieved... that you aren't mad" the bartender replied, intertwining her fingers with Chaesol's. "And thank you for trusting me with your story"

"You trusted me with yours" Chaesol smiled, looking at their hands. "And believe me… if I was able to trust you by walking to the edge of a building… I'm pretty sure I could trust you with everything" 

"I think the same goes for me... but, I t-think I'm about to make a fool out... of myself" the bartender whispered, locking eyes with Chaesol.

"Why?" Chaesol whispered, tilting her head lightly, in confusion. "I would never think that"

Handong didn't say anything and just leaned forward all of the sudden lightly pressing her lips against Chaesol's, just for a second before pulling back and staying silent.

The Korean girl held her breath for a few moments, not knowing what to think or what to say. She couldn't deny she had been wanting to do that as well but she didn't want to, because she was afraid she would end up using Handong to forget Yubin. But that little peck felt… so right. 

"C- Can you… make a fool out of yourself again?" Chaesol whispered, locking eyes with Handong.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Handong whispered, totally not expecting that. "What about... you know"

"I… It will take time to get over her..." Chaesol whispered "But I like you, Handong… I feel this connection with you and as I told you, I've never felt this way with anyone but her. The other women, they just… they couldn't move anything in here" she whispered, putting her hand on her own heart.

"Don't talk about them... please?" The Chinese girl asked, looking down a little.

Chaesol smiled a little, cupping Handong's cheek so that she was forced to look at her. 

"It would probably take time… but I think we have everything we need to… you know… work out in the end" Chaesol whispered, caressing her cheek. "If I have to be honest… I wanted to do this as well but I was afraid I could… end up using you, to get over Yuyu. And I don't want to hurt you"

"So... that's not the case?" Handong asked just to be sure, still holding the girl's hand.

“No I-... I mean, I really think you could help me get over her but… not by using you, just… being with you” Chaesol sighed, looking down. “Is that even different? I’m not making sense, my mind is just… overwhelmed I guess” 

"It's different. It is" Handong only said, tilting Chaesol's head up and pecking her lips again. And again. And again. And before she knew it she had pulled the girl on her lap, still holding hands.

“A-Are you sure… you’re okay… with this?” Chaesol whispered against the girl’s lips as she slowly sat down on her lap, not even understanding how that happened.

"Are you... o-okay?" Handong countered, noticing how Chaesol hesitantly sat down.

“I am, I just… I don’t know how I ended up here” she admitted, looking down at the position they were in. 

"I'm p-pretty sure that... you moved here by y-yourself" Handong stuttered.

“I’m… I’m sorry” Chaesol panicked, wanting to stand up “I thought you… y-you were p-pulling me on y-... I’m sorry” 

"M-maybe I was?... But... it d-doesn't matter" the Chinese girl whispered, wanting to stop her from standing up and accidentally putting both hands on her butt. "I'm sorry!" She immediately apologized.

Chaesol blushed a little, totally not expecting that, but she couldn’t help but burst into laughter, surprising Handong.

“I honestly don’t know who’s worse at flirting” she laughed, looking at Handong. “What do you say if we just… stop apologizing to each other and… see how this goes?” she said with a smile, cupping Handong’s face with both hands.

"I would... s-say that sounds g-good but... I need to m-move my hands"

“Do you?” Chaesol asked with a little smirk as she leaned in, kissing Handong’s lips. They weren’t pecks this time though. She slowly moved her lips against the Chinese girl’s ones, closing her eyes and moving her hands behind her neck, pulling her a little bit closer.

"Well... m-maybe not" Handong mumbled in the kiss, pulling Chaesol closer by her butt and meeting her movements with her lips.

Chaesol smiled into the kiss and pulled away after a while, locking eyes with Handong.

“So… that happened” she whispered with a chuckle.

"I-it did" Handong simply replied, still not having moved her hands.

“I’m glad it di-” Chaesol was saying, when her phone buzzed on the table behind her. She turned around and looked at the phone. “Fuck… Anya” she whispered, quickly standing up from Handong’s lap. She promised she would call her in the afternoon but with everything that happened she completely forgot. Handong couldn’t help but notice the ‘Anya <3’ contact name on the screen, and she felt confused and worried because of Chaesol’s reaction. “I’m sorry… I really have to take this” 

"Chae... who's Anya?" Handong asked, sounding a little bit hurt, mad and sad at the same time.

“I’ll explain everything” Chaesol whispered as she walked away with her phone. She didn’t even know why she was doing that. She probably was feeling overwhelmed and she had no idea of how to introduce the two girls and her brain just told her ‘take the phone and walk away’. She quickly answered the call and put the phone on her ear with a smile. “Hey Anya, I’m sorry I didn’t call you earlier”

"Chae... who's Anya?" Handong simply repeated, looking at the smile on her face.

“Anya, are you in condition to turn the camera on? Just know I’m not alone” Chaesol asked with a sigh and it made Handong worry even more.

"Just give me a second Chae. Is Yuyu there too?" The little kid asked.

“No, it’s not Yuyu. It’s another person I want you to meet even though I talked to you about her already” Chaesol said with a smile, looking at Handong.

"Alright, I'm here!" Anya cheered, putting on her camera. "Who is it? Blonde lady, gorgeous lady or Chinese lady?"

“It’s… uhm… Chinese lady” Chaesol replied, kind of embarrassed because of course Handong heard that. "It's okay if I turn on the camera as well?" The girl asked, turning towards Handong.

The bartender was really confused at what was going on but she nodded her head. Maybe Anya wasn't what she thought. Why else would she want to see the 'Chinese lady'?

Chaesol smiled at her and walked to the couch, turning on the camera. When she sat down beside Handong, the Chinese girl noticed a really young blonde girl, probably 12-13 years old, with a her hair in a messy bun and a really curious look on her face. 

"Anya, she's Handong" Chaesol said with a smile.

"Hey, Chinese lady! Are you Chae's friend?" The kid asked with an adorable smile.

"I-... I am" Handong replied, still kind of confused about what was going on and about what she and Chaesol were. "It's nice to meet you, Anya" she added, looking at Chaesol for an explanation of who she was talking to.

"It's nice to meet you too! Chae told me a lot about you already" the kid smiled and Handong raised her eyebrows at Chaesol.

"Is she your sister?" She asked "I thought she was your girlfriend" she added with a whisper, chuckling.

"My girlfriend?" Chaesol asked not whispering at all and laughing right after. "God no! She's… I honestly don't know if I should describe her as my sister or my child!" Chaesol whispered with a chuckle.

"Wait so... you're her older sister, but you look at her as a child then?" The bartender asked.

"I'm an orphan" Anya replied, leaning closer to the camera. "I've grown up in the facility and Chaesol was there since the beginning for me. And then Bin too… for a while" she explained. "Chae even accepted a job at the facility to stay with me after she left. She's been there for me since I was… four, right Chae? I'm 12 now"

"I knew you since the first day you came in so yeah, I think you were four back then" Chaesol smiled.

Handong looked at Chaesol and she was at a loss of words. Just how amazing could this girl be? 

"It's… it's really nice to meet you then" Handong repeated, looking back at Anya, feeling really stupid because she couldn't think about anything else to say.

Anya suddenly started laughing loud, pointing her finger at the screen.

"I know you normally don't wear make-up Chae, but you are really bad at applying lipstick" she laughed.

Chaesol crossed her arms on her chest, glaring at Anya while Handong couldn't help but blush a little. 

"I'm not bad at applying it! I just… I might have kissed someone! What would you know?" 

The girl's eyes widened, staring at Chaesol.

"Kissy? Who did you give a kissy to?" She cheered, really happily.

"Uhm… I don't know, who do you root for? Blonde hot lady, gorgeous lady or Chinese lady? From the way I talked to you about them?" Chaesol asked with a smile.

"I think... you gave a kissy to the gorgeous and the Chinese lady!"

"What? Both?" Chaesol laughed, shaking her head. 

The kid nodded her head with a confused look.

"Not both?"

"Why should I kiss both?" Chaesol laughed again.

"Because you seemed amazed by the gorgeous lady's looks and by Dong Dong's personality" Anya reasoned.

Handong felt something in her stomach at hearing this little girl calling her Dong Dong just like Gahyeon use to do. And she was really happy that Anya said Chaesol liked her personality. 

"Yeah but I mean… when you have a perfect personality and… 'this' look, you know" Chaesol whispered leaning towards the camera as if Handong couldn't hear her.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Anya asked with a chuckle. "Or about me?"

"I'm talking about Dong. Come on Anya, I know you are just teasing me!" Chaesol said with a pout, hearing Handong laugh beside her.

"I knew you gave Chinese lady a kissy. I'm not blind. That's not even your lipstick" Anya smiled, tracing her finger on the screen.

"She's smart… I like her" Handong chuckled. "So Anya… she said that the blonde girl is hot and that the other one is gorgeous. And I'm just Chinese?" She asked teasingly.

"That's what Chae told me, yes" the kid smirked.

"Wait! That's not true" Chaesol protested. "Didn't I tell you that she was gorgeous as well and that I loved her eyes and that she looked so damn good in that dres-..." The girl blurted out, trying to defend herself when she noticed the smirk on Anya's face. She just exposed herself. "Damn" she mumbled, blushing and looking down.

"Did she really tell you all of that?" Handong asked, taking Chaesol's hands in hers and caressing it. But then she realized the girl must've also been there with Chaesol and Yubin together, making her feel nervous.

"She did!" Anya chuckled "But she commented on other girl's looks now and then. What amazed me were the comments on your personality. It's the first time she does that, after Bin I mean" the girl added with a little smile.

"Oh... I didn't know that" Handong whispered, looking at Chaesol. They just kissed, nothing else yet so it was all really unclear.

"You are talking way too much, kid!" Chaesol protested, not daring to look at Handong "Did you do your math homework already?" She asked, trying to move the subject.

"I did!" Anya replied, showing her the paper with all the exercises. "I did all my homework before calling you"

"Good job, kid" Chaesol said with a proud smile. "Things are pretty... busy here but you know you can call me every time you need, right?" 

"I know! I told you I would call you a lot now that you left! And you can still help me with my homework"

"Of course I can" Chaesol nodded "not just homework though. I'm here for everything" she added, noticing a drop on Anya's smile. "Hey… don't give me that sad pout! I promised I'd take you here with me and I will… but I need time" she whispered, feeling Handong's eyes on her.

"I know, I know... I just miss you. I want to give you a big hug. And I want to play with you, watch movies... not just see you through a screen" the little girl sighed.

"I know" Chaesol whispered, looking down. She couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Anya in that place, but she needed to move to Seoul to make money so one day she would be able to keep her promise. "We will do that… as soon as possible. I'll open my shop, make enough money and I'll come back for you"

"Okay. I will wait for that day... I miss you, Chae" the kid pouted before shaking her head. "Are Bin and Bora there too? Or the pretty pink girl?"

"They… They're not here" Chaesol replied, shaking her head. "They are all at Yuyu's place while I'm at Dong's" the girl lied.

"Hmmm wait" the girl squinted her eyes. "If you and Dong are alone and you gave a kissy to Dong Dong... you didn't do the naughty thing right?"

"W- What?" Chaesol asked, widening her eyes "We… no! Of course not" she said, waving her hand in front of her as Handong gave her a confused look.

"The naughty th-... Oh! T- That thing!" She realized, blushing madly.

"Where did you even learn that? And how dare you ask me?" Chaesol asked, really surprised.

"Why shouldn't I ask? Isn't that what people do after kissing?" Anya asked, not really knowing what she was talking about. "You kissed"

"Kissing and that are two different things! If you needed to do that after every kiss... who taught you did? Who do I need to send an angry mail to?" Chaesol asked again.

“No one! Just… I heard rumors here” Anya admitted. “And I thought it was… I don’t know, the continuation of a kiss?” she asked in a totally innocent way. “Did you two do that?”

"What?! No! It can be the continuation of a kiss but most of the times it isn't. It's something you do with someone you really like. Please get that idea out of your little tiny head" Chaesol sighed.

“I still don’t understand but okay!” Anya sighed with a little smile. “Dong Dong… Do you have little sisters or brothers?”

"No, I don't have anyone like that" the Chinese girl answered.

“Well if you become Chae’s wife one day, I’ll be your little sister too!” the girl cheered, fixing her hair in a tighter messy bun.

Handong started coughing, totally taken off guard by that comment. Chaesol patted her back to help her recover with a blush on her face. Anya was making this so awkward.

“Chae! I have to go, it’s movie night and the others are waiting for me so I need to go downstairs. Call me tomorrow afternoon and don’t forget! I have a math test next week and I could use a hand” she chuckled. “Bye Dong Dong!”

"See you, A-Anya" Handong replied as the little girl ended the call. "She's sweet but oh my god!"

“I know, I’m sorry” Chaesol apologized, nervously. “She’s… really curious and kind of unfiltered. I shouldn’t have told her about the kiss” 

"I-it's okay. She's lucky that she's cute" the bartender awkwardly chuckled. "In a way she reminds me of the vampires. Mainly the unfiltered part"

“Yeah, she’s… as cute as Gahyeon and as unfiltered as Siyeon” Chaesol replied with a smile.

"I'm s-sorry for assuming that she was... you know... I saw the heart and you walked away looking panicked so I-" Handong was trying to say when Chaesol put a finger on her lips, shushing her.

“So you thought I had a girlfriend?” Chaesol whispered, brushing her finger on the girl’s lips. “I would never do that…”

"You're right... I'm sorry" Handong whispered, kissing Chaesol's finger

“So like… uhm… As soon as this is over and we get Gahyeon and Bora back… Can I take you out for dinner?” Chaesol asked, sounding a little bit unsure. “I can’t… really take you to a fancy one for now but… if it’s not a problem I still want to take you to dinner”

"I would love to but... maybe you should just... cook for me?" Handong asked. "We can wear our dresses here and that way you don't need to spend money. You need it for Anya. You already bought me this little cat" she added, pointing at the little cat hanging on her purse.

“You will have to borrow me a few things though… like the kitchen and a table” Chaesol chuckled. “But I’ll cook” she whispered, resting her forehead against Handong’s one.

"Of course I'll borrow you whatever you need. I'll buy you the ingredients and my kitchen is yours"

“No no, I’ll buy the ingredients!” Chaesol replied, shaking her head. “I just need the kitchen and table, since I can’t really… invite you over at the hunters’ place because we wouldn’t really… be alone”

"Fine, but I'm paying the ingredients back" the Chinese girl stated with a smile.

“That… doesn’t make sense” Chaesol chuckled. “I’ll buy the ingredients and I’ll pay for them. I was the one to invite you to dinner. But… if you really want to pay your part…” she whispered, patting a finger on her own lips.

"You are a cheeky girl" Handong said with a chuckle, pulling Chaesol on her lap again.

“See? That was you!” Chaesol said, widening her eyes. “You keep pulling me here and you make me believe it’s me” she chuckled.

"Hey! It was you last time, I swear!" Handong protested with a shake of her head.

Chaesol just chuckled, cupping Handong’s cheek and leaning in, locking lips with the Chinese girl. She was resting her other hand on her knee, that was exactly beside Handong’s waist, so she decided to move it there, just to feel a little bit more.

Handong couldn't help but melt into the kiss, it was one of the first times she really kissed like this after all and she moved her hands to their previous position again.

Feeling Handong’s hands on her butt again, did something to Chaesol, because if them being there the first time was a mistake… now it surely wasn’t. She tilted her head lightly, deepening the kiss and slipping just one finger under Handong’s shirt on her waist, delicately caressing her skin.

"How... much payment... did you want?" Handong teased whenever she got the time to speak.

“It’s a free… offer” Chaesol teased back, when she realized what was happening. She felt so attracted to Handong, but they were going… way too fast. She slowly pulled back, pecking Handong’s lips and smiling at her.

"I'm sorry... I got a little bit carried away" Handong apologized with a little chuckle. "I just... I don't know"

“I got carried away as well” Chaesol reassured her, caressing her cheek. “What were you saying?”

"It felt right... but we should probably go a bit slower... especially with all that's happening... we should take our time"

“That’s what I was about to say as well. It really feels… right and don’t get me wrong, Dong. I didn’t stop because I wanted to. I mean… I really feel… attracted to you” Chaesol admitted shyly. “It’s just that… I really need us to go slow because I don’t want to hurt you in any way so I need to… be sure to be completely over Yuyu before getting too deep into this” she whispered.

"I get it... don't worry... I'm just happy you pulled me out of... my darkness" the bartender whispered. "Ironic isn't it? My little sun helped me push away my dark thoughts"

“I’m glad I did” Chaesol replied with a little smile. “And since you’re my little flower, let’s hope I can help you bloom as the sun does with real flowers” she whispered shyly.

"You're too adorable" Handong whispered, pulling Chaesol into a hug and resting her head on the girl's shoulder. Chaesol wasn't fully over Yubin, Handong wasn't fully over Minji, but they surely were into each other.

Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a comment, much love ♥

No QOTD today


	77. Chapter 77

Sorry for the late update, too lost in writing a new flashback

TW: Elkie

As soon as Chaesol left the house, the group started preparing the incursion at the address the owner of the shop gave them. They had no idea of what the place looked like, how many guards there were and they had no time to do that.

"I know this is not the kind of fight you two like… but we are going in blindly" Minji explained, looking at Siyeon and Yubin. "We don't have the time to let one of us go and check… so we will prepare a general plan" she added as Yoohyeon prepared her gun and her ammo.

“So what is the general plan?” Siyeon asked. “We just go in blind and adapt to the situation? I mean, if Bora was able to kill 3 vampires on her own, how hard can it be to infiltrate? They weren’t even Nightshades”

"She didn't trust them, she came here herself to do the job so she knows what she's doing" Minji countered. "And you know better than me that sometimes strength is in numbers. We are four. So we have to be careful. Bora was here, in her house… we are going there and we don't know what to expect"

“That address is literally in the city, how are they going to have vampires as guards?” Yubin asked.

"Of course they won't stand in front of the door but… they can just be there, around. They will be able to know when we are there" Yoohyeon explained, looking at Yubin and throwing her a little rock. "Sharpen the tip of your spear" she said with a little smile, knowing that Bora was the one to remind Yubin of that.

“Thanks” the blue haired girl said as she started sharpening the tip of her spear using the rock while Minji and Siyeon were discussing a few things.

“Let’s just do it like this, we go there, we make sure no one is around, we take out our weapons and go in. It’s a pretty huge abandoned warehouse kind of place so... We are going to have to search” Minji said.

"Okay… so the plan is: we go there and we see what we find" Siyeon said with a little smile, nodding her head. "Sounds like your style! And of course you go with Yoohyeon and I go with Yubin?"

“We’ll see if it’s needed to split up. We analyze the situation and decide there. Ones the cuties are done readying their weapons we can leave” the oldest vampire smiled.

"I'm done" Yoohyeon said, standing up from the chair and patting Yubin's shoulder. The blue haired girl stood up as well, blowing some air on the tip of her spear.

"I'm done too, we can go" she said, trying to sound as confident as the others looked.

The vampires picked them up and used the rooftops to get there as fast as possible. When they arrived they looked down at the building, seeing that the street was pretty empty.

“I’ll jump on the building and try to listen how many people are in there. I won’t be able to hear Elkie or Bora and Gahyeon because of the soundproof room but I can at least hear the possible guards” the oldest vampire declared. “You three stay put” she quickly added before jumping on the roof of the building and focusing on her hearing. She started putting fingers up to signal how many heartbeats she heard, ending up with 10 heartbeats, excluding the three girls who were probably in the soundproof room.

"Ten vampires inside… but the door is completely unguarded?" Yubin whispered, turning towards Siyeon. "Can you hear if there are people stalling on streets next to this one?"

“Minji said it’s a big warehouse kind of place. And why would they guard on the street? It would make it obvious where they could be hiding. They still don’t know we have the address at this point” Siyeon reasoned.

"So we just… open the door and go in?" Yubin asked as Minji jumped back to pick up Yoohyeon and jump down, in front of the door. Siyeon picked up Yubin and did the same, landing beside the older vampire.

"So we go in?" She asked.

“Singnie, you want to do the honours?” Minji asked, pointing at the door and making a kicking motion.

Siyeon didn't need to hear that twice. She kicked down the door with one strong kick and the four of them walked in. The place was really huge with hundreds of shelfs. 

"Always stay behind me, Yubin. Just in case there are flying bullets" the blonde girl whispered.

“Alright, I didn’t expect this fucking maze of a layout” Minji sighed. “Let’s split up make some kind of sound when you killed a vampire to let the other group know how many are left”

"Gahyeon told me you can do a weird chirp sound" Siyeon whispered, looking at Yubin who nodded. "Good, we'll use that" she said, starting to move in the opposite direction of Minji.

“Yooh, put the silencer on your gun” Minji said, pointing at a pile of boxes. “Three vampires behind there. I’ll pick you up and jump to these metal pipes above us”

"Alright" Yoohyeon whispered, quickly preparing her gun. The vampire picked her up and jumped on the pipes. The silver haired girl steadied her arm, calculating how she would be able to kill the vampires in quick succession. She took a deep breath and quickly shot three bullets in less than a second, all of them hitting their target.

"Did I already say that you're amazing?" Minji whispered with a proud smile as she patted the metal pipe with her finger three times, sure that Siyeon could hear that.

"Three out" Siyeon informed Yubin, while they kept walking. "Wait here" she said, climbing to the top of a shelf and carefully looking around, noticing two vampires exactly beside them, but to the other side of the shelf.

Yubin looked up at Siyeon who pointed to the other side of the shelf. She made a thrusting motion with her arms, signalling Yubin to stab through one of the boxes. She carefully looked between the two sides before looking back at Yubin. She made a horizontal line with her finger, then showing her three fingers, signalling it was a box on the third row. Then she drew a vertical line with her finger and putting up four fingers, signalling that it was the fourth column.

Yubin carefully looked at the instructions and moved where Siyeon told her to. She noticed that there was a little space between the boxes and she could use it to check the situation. The man’s side was turned towards her so she prepared herself and she gave a little pat on the box. As soon as the man turned towards the box, she pierced his heart with the spear. She expected the other vampire to sound the alarm or at least make noise, so she moved the box a little, noticing that Siyeon was already standing up next to another dead vampire.

“Good job, Yubin” Siyeon smiled, impressed that Yubin actually got what she meant by her hand signs. “Make the bird noise, I’m looking forward to it” she said with a soft chuckle.

Yubin licked her lips and made a really believable chirp sound, stopping for a second before making a second one. 

"Do you think they understood it's us?" Yubin asked, kind of worried.

“I’m sure they did, kid. I don’t think there would be birds flying around in here” Siyeon chuckled.

"So… five down?" Yubin asked as they heard another sound pretty similar to the ones they heard before "Six down" she corrected herself and Siyeon nodded.

"Four to go. And then we will free our sisters and girlfriends, kid" she said with a smile.

In the meantime Yoohyeon and Minji were still walking on the metal pipes as they found the last 4 vampires, all guarding one single door.

“Alright” Minji smirked, cracking her knuckles. “I guess it’s time for some Minji magic”

"It's time for wha-" Yoohyeon was about to ask when the black haired girl left her on the pipes, making sure that she was stable and jumped down right in the middle of them. Yoohyeon had just the time to blink her eyes once and two vampires were already laying on the ground.

“Your game is over, little vamps” Minji smirked, grabbing a vampire’s neck and slamming his head against the wall with such a force that the crack of his skull reverberated through the giant space. The other stray tried to jump on Minji but the black haired woman just kicked him in the stomach making him fly back. She slowly walked up to him, went to stand behind him and easily snapped his neck. “That’s all of them girls” Minji yelled

A few seconds after Siyeon landed beside Minji, putting down Yubin and smiling at the older vampire. 

"Good job girls" she said proudly as Minji jumped on the pipe to bring Yoohyeon back down.

“Alright... now the big fish... I really hope she’s in there” Siyeon sighed, sounding a little bit nervous

"Girls… whatever happens, we have to consider that she has Gahyeon and Bora. So let's keep it civil" Minji said, looking mostly at Siyeon. 

“Of course, Minji. I’ll be civil until my sis and my girlfriend are saved... but after that, that bitch is mine” Siyeon growled.

"I promise to leave her to you, so it will be yours" Minji reassured her, squeezing Siyeon's shoulder. "If we go in and she's in there with other vampires… Pup you keep your gun aimed at Elkie all the time. If you see a chance of shooting her without her hurting the others, do it. We will take care of the rest" she instructed.

“Alright, enough standing around” Siyeon decided, trying to kick the metal door down but it wouldn’t budge, it only left a dent in it. “Ugh, Minji, a hand please?” the younger vampire sighed, taking one half of the door to try and pull it off its hinges.

"Let's kick together" Minji said, standing beside the younger vampire. She counted to three and they both kicked the door as hard as she could, successfully kicking it down.

-=-

Earlier that day Elkie walked back into the room, followed by 8 vampires. She knew that at this point the group was getting closer and closer to finding out where she was and she couldn't risk it. She analyzed the situation carefully and they were just 4. Handong wasn't a fighter and the new girl definitely didn't look like one. She signaled 2 vampires to stay in front of the door and the others to stay close to her as she walked to Bora and Gahyeon. The hunter looked really weak and it wasn't surprising, the vampire looked fine enough to talk. 

"I'm back and I need information" the Chinese woman stated, putting the chair in front of the girls.

“We are... not talking to you Elkie... n-not now, and not tomorrow or ever” Bora mumbled, shaking her head lightly.

The Chinese woman walked to Bora, grabbing her face and locking eyes with her.

"You should really know when to shut up, and when to talk" she growled, pushing her head against the wall, not too hard.

“Elkie please leave her be. She isn’t trying to be mean to you. She just doesn’t want to betray her friends” Gahyeon tried to calm the black haired girl down.

"I don't care, Gahyeon. I don't care about your friends, I need information!" Elkie hissed, turning towards the vampire. "I need to know your plan and I'm running out of time, so you will talk today"

“Hey, calm down. It will be alright, Elkie. There is no need for this. Just focus on your breathing” Gahyeon whispered, hoping to calm her down.

"Don't try that on me again" the Chinese woman replied, pointing a finger at Gahyeon. "I have nothing to lose, don't you understand?   
If Minji and Siyeon get to me, I'm dead. If I don't get the information out of you, I'm dead anyway"

“And what will happen if you do get the information? Come on, Elkie, there is still a chance for you here, to do the right thing”

"If I get the information I will be safe" Elkie replied, walking towards Gahyeon. "If I complete their part of the mission… I will be safe and I will have revenge for my Aeris"

“Are you sure of that? What if they just take the info and run? Killing you because you know too much?” The pink haired girl stated, trying her best to be really kind.

"That's a possibility… but for now it's the best one I have" she cut short. "Now… what are you training for?" she asked, walking to the table to take the silver choker.

“This again? Elkie, we literally told you our goal so many times already... We are training to defeat strays and just evil vampires in general” Gahyeon sighed.

"I am really sorry Gahyeon. I can see you are a good person, but I need that information" Elkie whispered, walking to the vampire and putting the silver choker on her neck.

“P-please! T-take it off! I beg you” the vampire yelled, pulling at the chains “N-not this again! Elkie!” she added, looking her in the eyes.

"As soon as you give me the information I need, I will take that off" Elkie whispered, caressing Gahyeon's cheek. "I have no interest in hurting you, I know you are a kind soul… but my revenge depends on this, just like my survival"

“T-take it off... it r-really hurts, Elkie! I c-can’t tell you... anything else” the young vampire yelled again, desperately trying to reach it with her hands.

"I'm trying to be nice, Gahyeon. But I won't be nice for longer" Elkie threatened. "I might feel empathy towards you, but definitely not towards her" the Chinese girl added, pointing at Bora who was letting her head hang, unable to keep it up. "I don't need her"

“Y-you... n-need to h-help her... and please... I beg you, Elkie... t-take this thing off” Gahyeon whispered with teary eyes, really hoping Elkie could show her kind side right now.

The Chinese woman locked eyes with Gahyeon and couldn't bear to see her like this. She could see that it was really hurting her too much and Gahyeon had been nothing but nice to her. She took the silver choker away from Gahyeon's neck 

'Fuck this!" She yelled in desperation, throwing the choker on the ground, ruffling her own hair, trying to think.

“Told you... you are n-not capable... for this” Bora mumbled.

"Let me tell you something" Elkie hissed, walking to Bora and harshly grabbing her face again. "I will probably die for this, but I promise you something. If I go down, I will make sure you die with me"

“Sure k-kid... the only thing you c-can do is t-threaten... and not g-give me anything to eat... you’re not s-stable enough to kill”

"I will make sure you change your mind" Elkie replied, squeezing Bora's face. "Maybe you don't care about your own life. To hurt you I should kill someone else, right? Your lover? Your little sister? Your best friend?"

“Like I j-just told you... you’re not c-capable of doing that. Y-you’re a failure! The fact they are o-on your tail is your f-fault remember?” the hunter challenged.

"You will regret these words when I'll put a bullet in someone you love. Right here" she hissed, pushing Bora's forehead with her finger. "This is a promise"

Bora let out a weak growl and pulled at the chains with her legs, managing to hit Elkie’s stomach with her knees.

“You’re useless, Elkie”

The Chinese woman stood up and kicked Bora's stomach, making her bend over. 

"You will remember me as the useless woman who killed someone you love" she hissed, kicking Bora again.

"Elkie! Stop hurting her! She’s weak enough!" Gahyeon yelled, seeing how the hunter was trying her best to stay strong for her.

"She could have just kept her mouth shut" Elkie growled. "Gahyeon, I really don't want to hurt you, I took away the thing from your neck but you have to give me something" she whispered, sounding desperate.

"Elkie I promise you... I'm telling you everything that I know. It could be that there is another reason but... I surely don't know about it..." the vampire sighed.

"But she does, doesn't she?" Elkie hissed, looking back at Bora. If Gahyeon really didn't know anything, she had to find a way to make Bora talk… and it was the hardest thing. She started to walk back and forth in the room and she felt the vampires eyes on her. She had to do this quickly. 

"She probably doesn’t as well... me and her are a team, she would tell me" Gahyeon tried to reason.

"She knows something, I can tell. But she won't talk unless I give her a reason to" Elkie replied, suddenly acting calm. She sat down on the chair and took her phone out, deciding to try with a bluff. She pretended to start a call and waited a few seconds. "I need another one" she said, looking at Bora "No, not her, she's way too protected. Take the one with the blue hair"

"G-good luck with that! D-do you really think... the vampires will leave them unprotected? How n-naive are you?" Bora scoffed.

Elkie ignored Bora, still pretending to talk on the phone. 

"No, she has the turn near the college. She should be with that new girl since it's daylight" she said, crossing her legs on the chair. 

"Siyeon is with the Chinese one and obviously Minji is with the silver haired. Don't lose time with the others, just bring me the blue haired one, you can kill the other one for all I care"

"Your p-plan won't work, bitch" Bora hissed. "You c-can't kill them! You're that low that you even... instruct to kill?" 

"Yeah I'll wait" Elkie replied to the phone, waiting for a few minutes, ignoring Bora's words. "You have eyes on her? Great, go get her. I don't need the other one"

"S-stop! There is... no way y-you-... Elkie stop!" Bora tried to yell.

"I will stop when you tell me what I need to know" the Chinese woman replied, still with her phone to her ear. "Gahyeon can confirm I'm not really a fan of Yubin, so hurting her won't be a problem for me. Even though Yoohyeon would have been more effective for you, am I right? But Minji won't leave her alone"

"You're sick! W-we already told you... all we know and... you s-still want to hurt more?" Bora whispered. "And don't even talk about Yooh"

"Don't worry, I can't touch your precious Yoohyeon" Elkie mocked her, suddenly pretending to pay attention to her phone "Great, bring her here right now. And if I give you directions to hurt her or kill her, just do it"

"Yooh will put a bullet between your eyes for hurting me!" Bora hissed. "And you won't hurt my sister. You f-fucking won't"

"Wooh, she can scream loud!" Elkie lied, suddenly moving away the phone from her ear. "She will be here in 5 minutes" she smiled, walking to Bora. "And I really hope you have something else to say to me" she whispered as Gahyeon pulled hard on the chains, hurting her wrists. She tried to listen to the conversation on the phone but the silver was preventing her from listening to what the person on the phone was saying about Yubin.

"Don't worry kiddo... we h-have no r-reason to believe her... I didn't hear my sister" Bora whispered.

"You will believe me when she will be here. But that will be too late for her" the Chinese woman smiled, patting Bora's cheek. "I've been wanting to hurt her for way too long. She was constantly keeping an eye on me… so fucking annoying"

"What do you m-mean too late?... I don't... b-believe you, Kid" the brunette hissed.

"And that's not my problem" Elkie simply replied, calmingly sitting down on the chair. "And it will be too late because I will release all my frustration on her, since she's been a pain in the ass for weeks" she explained as she started to play a game on her phone, making sure that Bora could see it, so she would believe that she was truly waiting for someone to bring Yubin here.

"Let's wait then" the tiny woman stated. "And if she comes... release your frustration on me instead"

"Oh no sweetie, as soon as she arrives you will watch me release my frustration on her and I promise you you will regret not having talked to me right now" Elkie chuckled.

"F-fine... I'll wait then" Bora whispered, not wanting to give in still.

"Great" the Chinese woman replied, pausing her game and walking to the table to take some tools. She placed them next to her chair and she walked back to the table, gritting her teeth. This woman was so strong and annoying and she was running out of time. She had set an alarm to ring a few minutes after, to make them believe that someone was calling her. "Yeah?" She pretended to answer, still taking some tools to the chair. "I don't care, just put a bandage on it somehow. I need her alive or this won't work"

"Kiddo, try to listen to the phone" Bora whispered before turning to Elkie. "What the fuck are you making them do... to her?" She yelled.

"I'm trying Bora" Gahyeon whispered, fighting back her tears. "With all this silver on me I… I can't hear"

"Keep trying, kiddo. I'm pretty sure she's faking but we need to confirm that. We can't risk it" the hunter replied.

"How the fuck did she manage to almost escape?" Elkie yelled to the phone "Two vampires and a young hunter almost escaped so you had to shoot her?" She said, sounding really angry. "You are useless! Bring her here, just make sure she doesn't die in the meantime"

"I'll talk" Bora said, gaining the Chinese's attention. "I'll talk if you let me see Yubin"

"Talk and I will let you see her" Elkie replied, still not letting go of the phone "If the bullet is out, put a bandage on her shoulder to make sure she doesn't die of blood loss. I'll make the vampire heal her when you get here"

"You do it my way... or I am not t-telling you shit, bitch!" Bora hissed.

Elkie smirked, looking at Bora. 

"I need you to step on that wound on her shoulder" she instructed to the phone, locking eyes with Bora.

"Don't! Don't fuck her shoulder up! P-please" the brunette whispered.

"Talk and I will stop him" the Chinese woman said, looking at the small hunter, noticing that Gahyeon looked really focused on her while she was biting her lip hard, almost making it bleed. She was definitely trying to hear if she was talking with someone.

"What do you... want me to t-tell you?" Bora asked.

"Why are you training? What is your plan?" Elkie replied, taking the phone away from her ear and bringing it to her lips "Wait, don't step on the wound until I tell you to"

"Gahyeon? What did you hear?" She faintly whispered before answering Elkie. "We were originally training for strays"

"I can't hear anything" Gahyeon whispered, shaking her head. "I focused so hard but I can't hear anything at all" 

"As in she is not calling?" Bora asked to specify.

"I don't know" Gahyeon admitted "Do you think she's bluffing?" She whispered faintly, hoping that Elkie couldn't hear her.

Bora nodded her head because she knew Elkie wanted her to speak. 

"But then something happened" the hunter continued to stall.

"What happened?" Elkie asked, standing up from the chair, looking at Bora "Speak faster"

"What do you think, kiddo. Bluff or not?" Bora quickly whispered as she cleared her throat.

"Elkie… The chain on my ankle" Gahyeon whispered, tearing up "It's been on the same spot for too much time, it's hurting me a lot" she added, hoping that Elkie would walk closer so that the vampire could hear if there was really someone talking to her.

"Help her and I'll talk" Bora added to that. "Let's see if you... g-give a shit... about her"

"If you don't talk after I help her, I will tell them to simply kill your sister on the spot" Elkie threatened, walking towards Gahyeon, taking the phone trapped between her ear and her shoulder, loosening the chain a little on the vampire's ankle.

"T-thank you, Elkie... I really appreciate it... it was starting to really burn" the pink haired girl pouted.

"It's okay, now talk" the Chinese woman said, turning towards Bora while Gahyeon carefully listened to the sounds coming from the phone and she was sure there wasn't anyone talking to Elkie. There were no sounds at all so she looked at Bora and shook her head.

"Why would I talk... if you are not talking to anyone... either, Kid" Bora weakly shook her head. "Nice t-try but again... you're too dumb"

The Chinese woman looked at Bora and then at Gahyeon, widening her eyes and realising what just happened. 

"You" she hissed, putting the silver choker on Gahyeon's neck again. "I was so stupid to feel bad for you. But I won't make this mistake twice" she said, throwing her phone on the ground.

Gahyeon gritted her teeth, tearing up again at the pain as Bora pulled the chains to get her attention. "You tortured her... enough already! S-stop hurting her... I asked her to do it"

"I'm so done with you" Elkie hissed, looking at the hunter. She walked to the table, picking up her gun and checking her ammo when a vampire called her name, signaling her to walk to the door.

"What now? You better not be fucking wasting my time. And be ready to feast on a tiny shit" Elkie yelled.

“I’m trying to contact the vampire who was guarding the other door and he is not answering” the vampire said as Elkie walked closer.

"Call someone else then or fix the contact line! I have some things to finish" she hissed, cocking the gun.

“The line is fine, he is just not answering” the vampire informed her as he tried to dial another number.

"Did you try the others already?" The Chinese asked, knowing that Minji and the others could be here already.

“I tried to contact three of them, they’re not answering” the vampire said, shaking his head. “I think they’re here”

"Then be ready to fight. I need my info first" Elkie hissed, walking back to the two girls and bending down next to Gahyeon who was still in immense pain. "You ready to fucking talk yet?"

“T-They are… here” the pink haired girl whispered with a little smile because she heard the conversation. “Your t-time… is over”

"Listen here, Gahyeon. I still have some time left so if you don't talk... I will put all the silver I have on you and not care about your pain anymore"

“I advise y-you… to take the silver o-off of me” Gahyeon replied, locking eyes with the Chinese woman “and you will… have a chance at l-living. But if m-my sister… sees me l-like this… she will d-destroy you before… you can see her c-coming”

"Too bad I don't f-fucking care. I'm getting vengeance for Aeris... and I don't care how" Elkie threatened, walking to the chair.

“E-Elkie” Bora whispered, unable to raise her head. “Come h-here”

The Chinese struggled between what to do but eventually walked over to Bora. Maybe she was willing to talk.

“I w-want… to tell y-you-” she whispered, pretending to be too weak to go on, desperately trying to buy some time. The group was coming, they just had to buy some time.

"I don't have time for your bullshit!" Elkie yelled, pressing the gun against her forehead. "If you want to talk you better do it right now!"

“I… the p-plan is… t-to go a-against-” Bora whispered really faintly, so faintly that Elkie had to lean closer to try and hear when the metal door flew open. The small hunter headbutted the Chinese woman, and kicked her away with the little bit of strength she had left.

"You bitch!" Elkie hissed, knowing that this was her last chance. "Guards! Hold them off... I'm seeing my task through"

-=-

Minji walked in the room, followed by Yoohyeon, Siyeon and Yubin. She scanned the room, trying to study the situation. 8 guards, Elkie and Bora and Gahyeon were clearly unable to fight right now. 

“Elkie” the older vampire called as the guards walked towards them, ready to fight. “We will give you the chance to surrender right now and you won’t be killed” she said and Siyeon let out a low growl, totally not agreeing with Minji’s words.

"You wish, Minji" the Chinese responded with a chuckle. "Guards! Get them, I'll handle these two"

“Yooh with me” Minji said quickly “Siyeon, Yubin, you take those 4” she added, pointing at a bunch of vampires on the side. “Singnie, if you see any chance to get to Elkie, take her, you are the fastest”

"I will, Minji" the blonde responded, nodding at Yubin who prepared herself to fight. "Let's do this, Yubin"

The blue haired girl nodded as well as Siyeon ran towards a vampire, sparring with him for a few seconds. They looked like strays but they were trained ones and they knew what they were doing. The blonde woman saw Yubin appear behind the vampire so she quickly bent down as the hunter stabbed her spear through the vampire’s heart.

"Yubin jump back!" Siyeon suddenly yelled and the hunter reacted quickly, dodging a vampire who lunged at her, using her spear to trip another vampire who was running at Siyeon.

The blonde woman took the opportunity to tackle the vampire who had tried to lunge at Yubin to the ground, snapping his neck. She wanted to make them suffer, but there was no time for that. She needed to get to Bora and Gahyeon as fast as she could. 

"Two more and I'll... wait where the fuck are Elkie and Bora?" Siyeon yelled, really worriedly.

Yubin turned around, panicking. Gahyeon was still chained where she was before, but there was no sign of Bora and Elkie. 

“Go find them!” the blue haired hunter yelled, really worried for her sister. “I can take the other two, but you need to find Bora”

"Let's... s-save Gahyeon first. F-follow me" Siyeon said carefully making her way to her sister who was basically choking since Elkie had tightened the choker.

Yubin followed Siyeon as they ran towards Gahyeon, followed by the two vampires left. The blonde vampire tried to break the choker, but the silver was burning her hands and her strength wasn’t working. Yubin hit the chains with the spear more times, freeing Gahyeon’s arms and she quickly bent down trying to understand how to remove the choker.

"Try to get that fucking thing off of-" Siyeon tried to say as one of the vampireq punched her right in the jaw.

The hunter tried her best to take it off, but there was no way to open it without the key. She turned around, seeing Siyeon on the ground, with a vampire on top of her, trying to snap her neck, while another one was approaching. She stood back up, kicking the vampire away from Siyeon when a bullet took down the one who was approaching them.

"I got your back, Yubin. Just save your girlfriend and please... find Bora" Yoohyeon yelled before turning back to the fight she and Minji were fighting.

Siyeon stood back up, attacking the vampire who was on top of her a few seconds ago. She punched him a couple of times before ending him. In the meantime Yubin had taken off her shirt and was trying to wrap it around the silver choker.

“Can you do it now?” she yelled at Siyeon. “With the shirt covering the silver? Can you break it?”

Siyeon nodded, bending down and looking in the eyes of her weak, crying sister.

"We got you, Gahyeon" she whispered, breaking the chain with her strength.

The pink haired girl gasped for air as soon as the choker fell to the ground. She couldn’t speak because her throat was basically on fire, but she tugged on Siyeon’s shirt, weakly pointing at a backdoor on the side of the room. 

“B-Bor-” she managed to say before she started coughing.

"Hey, don't speak, little sis... I'll get her" Siyeon whispered, holding back her own tears. "Yubin make sure she is alright... I'm ending this" she added with a growl.

The hunter quickly grabbed the blonde vampire’s arm, shaking her head.

“You can’t go alone, Siyeon” she said in a worried tone, picking Gahyeon’s up.

"I... Tell Minji to follow when she's done over there" Siyeon sighed, pointing at the fight between 2 vampires and Minji as she rushed to the backdoor.

“Siyeon!” Yubin tried to call her, but the vampire didn’t listen to her. She sighed as she placed Gahyeon against the wall, trying to see if she had injuries to treat. In the meantime Minji and Yoohyeon had taken down two vampires and the older vampire was currently fighting against the remaining two of them as Yoohyeon aimed at the chest of one of them, waiting for the perfect moment to shoot.

It was really difficult to find the right time since the two were perfectly positioning themselves so that Minji would block the shot as if they basically analyzed all of their moves.

She carefully tried to understand what to do and she was getting frustrated since she couldn’t find the perfect shooting trajectory and she didn’t want to risk hurting Minji. She suddenly felt something rolling towards her and stopping against her feet. She looked down to see Yubin’s spear lay on the ground.

The tallest hunter looked towards the blue haired girl who just smiled at her.

"I know you can do it, Yooh. Just believe in yourself" she encouraged her.

Yoohyeon nodded her head, taking the spear in her hands and running towards Minji. She had seen Yubin use the spear for years and sometimes they sparred together and the silver haired hunter enjoyed trying different weapons, so she wasn’t totally clueless on how to use it, but the hand to hand combat definitely wasn’t her style. She joined a surprised Minji in the fight, pushing back one of the vampires and swinging the spear down, hurting his leg.

"Pup, please be careful" Minji said as she pinned the other vampire to the wall, finally being able to do that because of her girlfriend's intervention, punching him a few times because from this angle she couldn't kill him.

“I will” Yoohyeon reassured her, making a few steps back, carefully looking at the second vampire who was approaching her. She had no idea how to fight frontline without her weapon and without someone covering her. She decided to play it smart, throwing the spear at the vampire in front of her, who easily stopped the spear. But as soon as he did, she took her gun out from the holder, shooting a bullet right through his heart.

"Still true to the gun... or well... literally sticking to your guns" Minji joked as she snapped the other one's neck, turning to Yubin and noticing Elkie, Siyeon and Bora were missing.

Minji and Siyeon ran to Yubin and Gahyeon and the older vampire quickly kneeled down to check Gahyeon’s condition.

“She’s okay, you have to go find Elkie!” Yubin quickly said, grabbing Minji’s shoulder. “She took Bora with her and Siyeon went after them alone!” she explained with a worried voice.

"God damnit, stupid wolf! Where did she go? And is Gahyeon okay?"

“She’s okay! She… she has a lot of burns all over her body but she will be okay” Yubin reassured her “They went through that door. You go, both of you, I got Gahyeon!”

"Yooh, with me" Minji stated quickly running out the backdoor and looking around. "Why do you always think you can do this on your own, Singnie..." she sighed.

-=-

While the others were still fighting, Siyeon ran through the door, following a pretty tight corridor which led to another room. She carefully walked in, seeing Bora chained to the wall on the other side of the room and Elkie standing in front of her, with a silver sword in her hands and a completely different outfit from the one she was wearing before.

"Ah there she is. Bora's little wolf. This tiny shit has been annoying the heck out of me so... just sit back and you can watch your love bleed, Siyeon. Just like my Aeris did" Elkie growled.

“I will end you for what you did” Siyeon just said, sprinting towards the Chinese woman as fast as she could. She had thought about this for days, finding the one responsible for this mess and making her pay for everything.

"Stop right there, Siyeon" Elkie said, bringing the sword to Bora's throat. "Or do you not care about this one?"

Siyeon stopped on the spot, letting out her fangs and growling loudly. 

“Fight with me, you coward” she yelled in frustration. “She can’t fight back”

"She already did enough! She gave me away, she stressed me out, causing me to make mistakes and she just kept talking! She wasted my time" the Chinese yelled back.

“Okay, okay… calm down” Siyeon replied, trying to keep her voice steady because she could see that Elkie wasn’t stable at all. “You kidnapped my sister and my girlfriend, so I have to be your target. I’m here” she whispered, making a step closer. “She has nothing to do with this, let her go”

"She's not getting away! She let me fail my mission!" Elkie yelled, pressing the sword a little harder, drawing some blood.

“Hey! She didn’t” Siyeon quickly said, shaking her head. “You didn’t fail yet! I’m here” she repeated, trying to make another step forward. “Please, unchain her… she is too weak to react anyway. If I’m your target, you have the chance to take me instead”

"I'll fight you... when this bitch is gone" the Chinese stated, punching Bora's stomach. "It all would've gone so well! I should've put that choker on Gahyeon from the first minute! I don't care if they would've died" the girl breathed heavily.

Siyeon felt the panic rising because she couldn’t see a way out of this. Elkie was so unstable that she could kill Bora any minute. When the Chinese woman turned to the side to kick Bora’s stomach again, Siyeon decided she had to risk it all. She ran as fast as she could towards them, and pushed Elkie to the side, kicking her sword away. She couldn’t help but notice that the Chinese woman’s outfit had some silver in it, because her arm and hands were burning as hell right now.

"You want a fight? Let's fight but let me assure you... this ends with you on the wall and so much silver that you will burn away" Elkie challenged, pointing her gun at Bora until she had her sword again.

The vampire growled loudly, lunging at Elkie and dodging a bullet aimed at her. She kicked the gun away from her hand and hit her chest as hard as she could, burning the palm of her hand. She could feel her strength almost vanish every time she hit the Chinese woman.

"Let's see how long you can keep this up, vampire" the black haired girl smirked, kicking one of Siyeon's knees with her silver plated soles and standing on her leg "Let's see who breaks first"

“Fuck” the vampire cursed, feeling a huge pain on her leg. She had no way of fighting her without getting hurt. Elkie swung her sword in the air, lunging at Siyeon, who dodged her attack and hit her shoulder by jumping to the side. She screamed in pain because her arm felt like it was on fire and she realized some sort of silver dust stuck on her arm after she hit Elkie.

"Funny how a piece of metal defeats you monsters that easily" Elkie laughed, attacking Siyeon and forcing her to step back.

"W-wolfie... care-... chain" Bora groaned, pointing her head at a chain on the ground that looked like a trap.

Siyeon had no time to look back, but she understood that she couldn’t keep going backwards. She tried to push Elkie away but when she failed she bent down, quickly moving to the side and forcing Elkie to change trajectory. She didn’t think this through, she was so worried about Bora that she blindly followed Elkie in a room she had prepared for this.

"Good job avoiding the trap" Elkie complimented her. "Right into another one" she whispered, pushing Siyeon a bit back, stepping on another chain that suddenly wrapped around her ankle.

Siyeon felt a burning sensation on her ankle, looking back and realizing that she couldn’t move that leg. She couldn’t move or defend herself for long because of the silver on Elkie’s outfit… this didn’t look good at all. She tried to pull the chain, resulting in her hurting her ankle even more. The Chinese woman swung her sword at Siyeon's head who quickly bent down, managing to kick Elkie away for a few seconds. Remembering what Yubin did before, she took off her shirt and wrapped it around her hand, breaking the chain that was stopping her leg.

"What? How did you-" Elkie gasped as the blonde punched her face, sending her flying onto the ground.

“Let’s have some fun” Siyeon growled, wrapping her shirt again around her right hand so that she would be able to hit Elkie everywhere as she walked towards the Chinese girl on the ground, when the latter suddenly raised her arm, pointing her gun at Bora.

"You can say goodbye to her" Elkie stated, but right before she pulled the trigger Siyeon jumped in front of the shot, hitting her side.

The vampire suppressed a scream as she felt the bullet still burn inside of her side. She kneeled down right beside Bora, with her hands pressed on the wound, as she tried to catch her breath. She looked to the side to check on the hunter and she looked fine. She was passed out, but alive.

"Why would you jump in front of that one? I had enough bullets for the two of you, just be patient" the girl chuckled pointing the gun at Bora again when she suddenly felt something sharp in her leg, making her fall on her knees.

Siyeon had slashed her leg with her nails and as soon as the Chinese woman fell to her knees the vampire tried to reach for her neck, but the silver bullet on her side made every movement so slow and so painful. Before her hand could reach the woman’s neck, she felt the gun pressed against her heart and she knew that was it. 

"You fought well, wolf. But this is your last st-" Elkie wanted to say when something suddenly wrapped around her neck, pulling her away from Siyeon.

Bora had wrapped her legs around Elkie’s neck and she pulled hard on her handcuffs to pull her away from Siyeon as the Chinese woman pulled the trigger, missing the target because of Bora. The hunter tightened her grip on Elkie’s neck, desperately hoping to kill her somehow because she knew that if she was able to point her gun at Siyeon again it would have been the end.

The Chinese woman was really struggling for air, hitting and scratching Bora's legs to try and make her loosen her grip but the tiny hunter just kept squeezing.

As Siyeon was struggling to stand up to finish Elkie, Minji and Yoohyeon barged into the room. The silver haired hunter pointed her gun at the Chinese woman and Minji ran to Bora, taking hold of Elkie’s neck so the small hunter could let go of her. The older vampire took the gun away from the Chinese woman’s hand and slammed her to the wall.

“K-Kill he-her” Siyeon whispered, not able to stand up on her own.

"we need answers out of her, Singnie" Minji shook her head, beckoning her girlfriend to walk over. "Strip the silver off of her and then help Bora"

Yoohyeon nodded her head as she started taking off all the silver parts of Elkie’s outfit when Siyeon whimpered, trying to crawl to Bora. 

“Stay t-there” Bora whispered, looking at the younger vampire. “Minji s-she has… a silver bullet… in her side” she managed to say, struggling to speak.

"She... s-shot you?!" The leader gasped, handing Elkie to Yoohyeon and immediately bending down to inspect Siyeon's wound.

The blonde vampire nodded her head, letting her nails and fangs go back in since she was safe now. Everything was over. She let her back drop on the ground and reached for Minji’s arm.

“B-Bora first” she whispered. “She n-needs water and she’s hurt”

“My Pup brought the water so as soon as Elkie is unconscious, Yooh can treat her... now... bite your tongue hard, Singnie" Minji added in a whisper, entering the wound in Siyeon's side.

The blonde vampire bit the shirt that was wrapped on her hand, screaming on it. The bullet was so deep in her side that she felt like she could pass out from the pain. She endured it for some moments, when finally Minji reached the bullet.

"Got it" she said, carefully pulling it out, not caring about the burn on her fingers.

Siyeon let go of the shirt she was biting, gasping for air as soon as the bullet was out of her side. 

“T-Thanks. Make E-Elkie pay n-now” she whispered as Minji kissed the wound. Siyeon slowly sat up and pushed herself towards Bora, finally able to reach her. She hugged her close, kissing the top of her head as she used the wrapped hand to break the chains.

"We can't afford to kill her, Singnie... we need to know why she was doing this and who helped her"

“Just c-charm her and let her t-talk” she said, since she noticed that during the whole fight Elkie was really careful to never look at her in the eyes. But now she didn’t have that much of a choice. “And when y-you are done… I want to kill her”

"She's unconscious, Singnie... and we don't kill humans" Minji stated.

“You have to b-be kidding me, Minji” Siyeon hissed, not letting go of Bora as Yubin carefully walked into the room, holding Gahyeon in her arms.

"If you want to kill her and not find out anything about why this happened be my guest, Singnie. But it's your responsibility then if something goes wrong because of a mistake we made that could've been avoided" Minji said in a gentle voice, locking eyes with her soulmate.

"I'm not saying we need to kill her now" Siyeon growled. "Find out who she is and who sent her… and then I'll kill her"

"We'll see, Singnie, there is definitely something off here but... if we kill her... she's yours"

Siyeon nodded her head, trying to stand up, looking at her sister. As soon as Yubin noticed she walked to her, letting Gahyeon down next to the blonde vampire and the blue haired girl quickly hugged her own sister, finally able to take a deep breath since both of them were safe.

"You're okay... Thank god you're okay" Yubin whispered, looking at all the wounds on Borz's body.

"T-Thanks to… my w-wolf" Bora whispered, weakly holding Yubin's arm, and that's when the blue haired girl noticed the wound on Siyeon's side.

"Siyeon? You're... r-really hurt" she whispered, almost wanting to throw up at how it looked.

"Don't l-look at it like that" the blonde vampire protested, covering the wound on her side. "Minji had to… pull the b-bullet out"

"I... I can see that" Yubin whispered, hiding her face in the crook of Bora's bloody neck, not wanting to see it anymore.

"That w-was… destined to be i-in my head" Bora admitted weakly, looking at her girlfriend with a grateful smile.

"No way that I was going to lose my queen... or my little sister" she whispered, combing Gahyeon's hair.

"Okay girls, let's bring you home" Minji smiled, looking at Bora and Gahyeon and making a rapid count "Too many people to carry" she mumbled, knowing that there was 1 vampire physically able to carry someone and 5 people to carry.

"I'll go get the car, babe" Yoohyeon chuckled. "We don't always have to do this the traditional way. I'll bring everyone home and you can carry Elkie"

"Alright, nice idea Pup" Minji replied, pecking Yoohyeon's lips as the hunter quickly walked out of the building to go get the car.

"We'll get to the bottom of this Singnie" Minji reassured her blonde friend as she picked Elkie up. "And this monster is gonna help us"

"I can't wait… to kill her" Siyeon whispered, looking at Elkie's body. "I will take my time to do that" 

"Focus on Bora and Gahyeon now... me and Yoohyeon will handle this... I'm just... I'm glad you're all more or less safe and okay" the leader whispered 

"I knew that… if I disappeared too… it would have been panic" Bora whispered, resting her hand on Siyeon's leg "So I t-tried to… leave something behind"

"You did great, my little queen" Siyeon said, reaching over to kiss her cheek. "But you should really rest now... you're weak"

"Yeah… I should" Bora whispered, leaning her head on top of Yubin's one and closing her eyes. "I'm glad we are… all safe"

A bit later Yoohyeon came running back in, walking over to Bora.

"You're the first one that's getting in the car tint gnome" she said with a big smile and teary eyes, picking her best friend up, trying to be as careful as possible.

Bora wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon's neck, resting her head in the crook of her neck and letting some tears fall from her eyes seeing how worried the silver haired woman was.

"I've missed you... so much" she whispered weakly.

"I missed you too... you can't even start to imagine how worried I was" Yoohyeon whispered, kissing her forehead and carrying her to the car.

"I know you… so I can imagine. I know you… stayed strong for Yubin, but… probably broke down w-with Minji" the small hunter whispered as Yoohyeon gently placed her in the car.

"You know me too well huh?" The silver haired girl whispered, giving Bora a soft hug. "Do you want me to stay with you a little?"

Bora nodded her head and Yoohyeon sat down beside her.

"I think it's… the first time we've been apart for days" Bora whispered "Since that night" she explained, thinking about the night Yoohyeon's parents were killed. From that day, they stuck together.

"I think so too... you were always there for me... even if in the beginning it wasn't the way I wanted you to be... you still stuck by me" Yoohyeon whispered, rubbing Bora's shoulder.

"I felt so bad, you know?" Bora whispered with a little smile "Because I wasn't able to be there for you… the way you wanted me to. But now… I'm glad I didn't, because you found your mate"

"Don't say that... you don't know how things would've turned out if you... l-loved me... you could've been my mate Bora" Yoohyeon softly said.

"I d-don't think so" the small hunter said with a smile. "There is a 260 old vampire that… waited that long to love you. It was meant to be" she said, caressing Yoohyeon's cheek.

"Just... never forget that even though I have Minji now... my feelings of love for you were true, little one"

"I know they were. I could see… the way you looked at me" Bora chuckled weakly. "Like if I was the most… beautiful thing in the world. Blind tall tree" she added, playfully punching Yoohyeon's arm and flinching a little.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself" Yoohyeon smiled. "And... I'm sure that somewhere out there... in another reality... we would be together" 

"I think so too" Bora smiled, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. "Come on… go take the others! Gahyeon and Siyeon need to rest too"

"I will... but promise me one thing... next time we are free, we are doing something together. The two of us"

"I can't wait" Bora replied, nodding her head. "We were not able to spend some time together in a long time and I really missed you, Yooh" the small hunter admitted.

"I missed you too, Bora..." Yoohyeon smiled. "Anyway, I'm getting the others, I'll see you soon!"

Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a comment, much love ♥  
QOTD: What is your favorite thing about this FF and why?


	78. Chapter 78

Please read

Hello there dear readers. First of all we want to apologize for the late update again. We've been too into writing a chapter that we forget the time, but we want to take a little bit of time to talk about something that bothered us. This morning a reader (you know who you are♥) reached out to us telling us that there was an author that had copied one of our chapters to use in his own fanfic. We contacted the person and he took it offline, but can we please ask to not do this kind of stuff? Even more so if you take all the credit for it? We put a lot of work in writing this and it's just wrong to see our work published by someone else, even if it is 'only' one chapter. We want to thank to this attentive reader and want to ask to every one if you that if you see something that could be stolen from this story, to please inform us about this. Thank you for your time, enjoy the chapter ♥

M: For non descriptive smut

When the group arrived back at the vampires’ place, Minj took Elkie in the room in the basement and Yoohyeon joined her right after having helped Yubin bring in Gahyeon, Bora and Siyeon. Siyeon sat down on the couch, holding Bora in her arms and the blue haired hunter placed Gahyeon on the couch, next to her sister as she walked to the kitchen to take a glass of water for everyone and to quickly prepare some food for Bora. She was really weak and Yubin wanted to have something ready to give her as soon as she woke up.

"You'll be fine my queen... I'll help you heal all of these" Siyeon whispered to the sleeping hunter while combing her hair. "And you will be fine too, little sis"

“I am fine” Gahyeon smiled, taking Siyeon’s hand. “I have just a few burns but… your little queen kept me safe” she whispered, looking at Bora.

"A few burns? Gahyeon... a lot of burns and a few bad ones... look at your neck!" The older vampire whispered.

“I know… it will be okay” the pink haired girl smiled, squeezing her sister’s hand. “It would have been a lot worse, sis… But Bora just… she tried to get Elkie’s attention every time she was hurting me”

"Gahyeon... Bora is my one, isn't she?" Siyeon whispered, just in case the hunter wasn't fully sleeping.

“I think she really is, sis” the tiny vampire replied with a smile. “She took more pain than she should have just to save some pain for your sister. And… you took a silver bullet to save her. So yes… I’m pretty sure she is your mate” she whispered, caressing Siyeon’s hand.

"You might be right... God... look at her" the blonde vampire said, clenching her fists. "She suffered so much... her beautiful skin is-... Fuck you Elkie"

"She will be fine" Gahyeon whispered to reassure her sister. "She is a lot stronger than I thought she was and she is the reason we are safe in the first place. She made Elkie so angry that… she kicked her until she was unconscious, to send you the picture. She knew that making Elkie angry was the key to make her make a mistake"

"I saw that picture" Siyeon whispered, instinctively caressing Bora's belly. "What happened is horrible but... I'm really grateful for what she did" the blonde added, kissing Bora's forehead.

"She promised it to you, didn't she? To protect me like you protect her sister" Gahyeon asked, cuddling closer to Siyeon and combing Bora's hair.

"She didn't tell me that directly but... I'm sure she promised herself that... she's precious"

"I'm glad you have her now" the pink haired vampire admitted. "You deserve to be loved and happy… and I'm sure she will make you happy… and she will love you like you deserve to be loved, sis"

"Talking about that... when should I tell her that?" Siyeon whispered.

"That you love her?" Gahyeon whispered faintly and Siyeon nodded. "Whenever you feel ready, sis. I'm sure she loves you too"

"Yes but... I just want to find the right moment for it... I guess it's one of those 'spur of the moment' things, huh?"

"I don't know… I never said it" Gahyeon whispered "And I don't think I will say it or hear it anytime soon" she added, knowing that before she was kidnapped, Yubin was really mad at her.

"Oh right... well, believe me kid, Yubin was and maybe still is mad about the whole charming thing but... she's reasonable too and most importantly, she cares about you" Siyeon reassured her.

"I know she does… but what I did was terrible and she was really mad and disappointed. She never lashed out at me like that before… I could feel her heartbeat and she was so scared, sis. She was scared of me" Gahyeon whispered, feeling really bad about it.

"She was scared because she never got disappointed by you. You were always the 'perfect' girlfriend who was learning. This was your first massive mistake, sis"

"And it was the worst one I could make" Gahyeon admitted with a sigh as she saw Yubin walk out of the kitchen. They didn't really talk earlier because Gahyeon passed out almost right after they took the silver off of her. The pink haired girl tensed up, looking at Siyeon with a little bit of panic in her eyes.

"Relax, just act normal! I mean remember how you acted before going to college or before Handong taught you human behavior?" Siyeon chuckled.

Gahyeon nodded her head, looking everywhere but at Yubin. The blue haired girl put a tray on the table and handed a cup of blood to Siyeon, she placed a glass of water and a plate of food for Bora on the table next to the couch and she handed a glass of water to Gahyeon.

"Here" Yubin said with an unreadable expression "or do you prefer blood? I can go take that"

"Umm... no water is good, thank you" Gahyeon said with a little smile, cutely putting her 2 hands on the glass and taking some little sips from it.

Yubin nodded her head, awkwardly standing up in front of the couch.

"How are you feeling, Siyeon? Is the wound okay?" She asked, looking at the blonde vampire.

“It’s doing okay, Minji made it so that it’s healing pretty well. Again sorry you had to see ‘that’ “ Siyeon apologized, knowing it wasn’t a pretty sight at all.

"Don't apologize, Siyeon. You saved my sister's life" Yubin whispered, playing with her hands. "Thank you"

“AND I saved my girlfriend’s life” Siyeon clarified, combing Gahyeon’s hair. “Talking about girlfriends... I think yours is a bit sleepy... she only drinks like a baby when she’s sleepy”

Yubin looked at how Gahyeon was holding the glass of water and she realized what Siyeon meant. 

"Gahyeon… D-Do you want me to help you go to bed?" She asked. The pink haired girl choked on her water, coughing a little and spilling it on her shirt, not expecting Yubin to talk to her.

“Umm... y-yes... I would like that” she shyly replied, pouting because she ruined her shirt.

"It's just water" Yubin said as she bent down to pick Gahyeon up. 

"Are you sure you two will be okay here alone? You are both hurt" the blue haired girl asked, sounding worried.

“Are you implying I can’t take care of my girlfriend? It’s just a bullet wound, Yubin” Siyeon chuckled.

"I would never say that" the blue haired girl replied, pouting a little. "Just… call me if you need anything" she said with a smile as she walked towards the stairs.

“Go upstairs and help my sister out a little, look at the baby” Siyeon cooed, smiling at the pink haired vampire.

"Alright" Yubin whispered as she walked upstairs, careful not to hurt Gahyeon in any way. She walked into the tiny vampire's room and she gently put her down on the bed. "Do y-you need help changing? Or do you sleep like this?" She asked, looking at Gahyeon's clothes.

“I would like to change into... my fox pajamas” Gahyeon whispered really shyly, not really knowing how to act.

"Okay" Yubin simply replied, walking to the wardrobe to take the pajamas, putting in on the bed. "Raise your arms"

Gahyeon slowly raised her arms like Yubin asked, having a bit of trouble keeping them up since they felt a little bit sore.

Yubin noticed Gahyeon flinched a little, lifting her arms so she quickly took off her shirt and took the pajama shirt. She carefully raised Gahyeon's left arm and then her right one to help her wear the pajamas. She needed to be quick, so she didn't pay attention to anything else other than to put the shirt on her. 

"Did I hurt you?" She whispered, noticing Gahyeon's expression.

“Y-you didn’t... My arms are just a b-bit... sore” the pink haired girl replied. The blue haired girl nodded, gritting her teeth thinking about Elkie hurting her girlfriend. She unbuttoned Gahyeon's pants and she didn't know why but it felt kind of weird to do it.

"Can I take these off? So I can help you wear the pajamas" She asked, avoiding to look in Gahyeon's eyes.

“I want-... w-would like you t-to take them off” Gahyeon whispered, cursing herself mentally. Yubin did what she was asked, carefully pulling them down and widening her eyes looking at the burns on Gahyeon's legs. She bit her lower lip, taking them off and taking the pajamas in her hands. 

"I'll try not to hurt you" she whispered, trying to keep her voice steady.

“You don’t... l-like them anymore right?” Gahyeon asked, stopping Yubin from pulling the soft pajama pants up.

"W- What?" The blue haired girl asked, looking at Gahyeon "What do I not like anymore?" she whispered, sounding genuinely confused.

“M-my... t-thighs... you used to l-love them”

"Why would I not like them anymore?" She shortly replied, trying to pull the pants up. "You know I do"

“You... I saw your e-eyes... t-those could scar, Yubin” the vampire pouted, hiding her face. “Oh god, I’m sorry I... s-shouldn’t have started this c-conversation”

"Gahyeon… I was looking at the burns like that because I hate that she did this to you" she whispered, looking at the vampire's legs "Not because they bother me. You could be covered with hundreds of scars… you would still be exceptionally beautiful" she admitted.

“Yubin... I... I’m so sorry for what I did I just... I panicked because I felt... j-jealous? Threatened?” the girl tried to explain. The blue haired girl sighed, pulling up the pants of Gahyeon's pajamas. 

"I'll help you lay down" she whispered, carefully holding the girl's legs and bringing them on the bed, really not knowing what to answer to what the vampire said.

“I know I made a big mistake, the worst one I could make and... if you never forgive me I would... understand that. What I did just... I’m so sorry...”

"I know you are sorry, Gahyeon" Yubin whispered. "And I know you felt threatened but… I tried to do everything I could to make it less heavy on you. I talked with Chae and I told her that you were my girlfriend… and I just can't understand how did it end like that? With you using your powers on me, knowing that I-... I couldn't defend myself from those"

“I-... I don’t know, Yubin. I just panicked and... it happened and I feel so ashamed”

Yubin walked to the other side to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, unsure about what to do. 

"On the spot… I felt so scared and disappointed that I thought about… ending this" she admitted, playing with her hands.

“I understand... I... you would have all reason to”

The blue haired girl laid down on the bed, turning towards Gahyeon. 

"I really want to trust you… because I-... I need to, Gahyeon" Yubin admitted, trying to lock eyes with her. "But this can't happen again, because if it does… it's over" she whispered, knowing that she was willing to give Gahyeon a second chance, but not a third.

“I would never do something like that again... I messed up but... I learnt” the pink haired girl whispered.

"I trust you" Yubin whispered, nodding her head. "Usually you don't make the same mistake twice, I've learnt that about you"

“I don’t because... I see the consequences of my mistake and... I just don’t want to ever see that again” Gahyeon admitted.

"Come here" Yubin whispered, pulling Gahyeon closer. "I'm glad you are home. I was so scared" she admitted, weakly.

“I was... horrified... I didn’t know if I would survive” Gahyeon whispered, cupping her cheek.

"You must have been so scared" the blue haired girl replied, locking eyes with Gahyeon. "We were… literally going crazy here. You weren't answering the phone that night, so I went to Handong's bar with Chae. And Siyeon was so worried and then Bora went missing as well and everyone went crazy. We started fighting with each other, Minji didn't want to see me and Siyeon anymore because we-" she said when she realized she was rambling.

“It’s okay... it’s over now and... It will hopefully never come back” Gahyeon smiled, shyly leaning in a little.

"W- Wait" Yubin whispered, putting her fingers between Gahyeon's lips and hers. "I… I don't know if I'm ready for that yet" 

“I-I’m s-sorry” Gahyeon panicked, putting a bit of distance between the two of them. “I’m s-stupid”

"Hey… no" Yubin whispered, shaking her head. "You are not stupid. It's just… let me get used to this again" she smiled, taking Gahyeon's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

“Oh... yeah... okay” the vampire nodded, staying silent for a little bit. “I uhm... I want to say that I- I trust Chaesol”

"Are you saying this just because you don't want to fight with me?" Yubin asked, turning her head towards Gahyeon.

“No! I just... I trust your judgment and... Siyeon told me she helped a lot”

"She is new in town and people basically avoid her because she asked the same question to everyone, everyday with Handong. The two of them asked in every shop, every bar, every person in the street if they had seen a small and tiny pink haired girl" Yubin explained, squeezing Gahyeon's hand.

“I really appreciate her looking for me... I know it must be hard to arrive in this kind of situation” Gahyeon sighed.

"I bet it is… and of course, the information Bora left behind was not good for her either. Because she is a young, black haired woman and she had all the reasons to make you disappear. So Siyeon… kind of got mad at her" she explained.

“I hope my sister didn’t hurt her too much... we all know how she gets when she is mad...”

"She didn't… she realized it couldn't have been Chae" Yubin said, caressing the back of Gahyeon's hand with her thumb. "The reason why I'm telling you all of this… is because I really want you to feel safe even when she's around. She helped us every single day to find you, even though you are my new girlfriend" she said with a smile.

“I know, that’s why I feel even worse for what I did... I will do myself to be open towards her, I promise you” the vampire nodded her head with a smile.

"Can I come closer?" The blue haired girl asked with a little smile.

"Only if you want to" the vampire responded.

Yubin shifted closer to the pink haired girl, wrapping an arm around the vampire's waist and pulling her towards her. She cupped Gahyeon's cheek with the other hand and leaned in to kiss her.

"You s-said you weren't ready f-for it" the pink haired girl said, pulling away a little.

"I just…" Yubin whispered, pulling back as well "I'm not mad at you… there are things we need to fix between us but I-... W- What I feel for you… is way stronger than that" Yubin said, cursing herself. Why couldn't she just say it.

"What? W-What do you mean by that? I know you care about me but... I messed up a lot... I'm naive and I'm still childish, Yubin" she sighed.

Yubin looked in Gahyeon's eyes and she felt unable to speak. She shifted closer to the pink haired girl, hugging her and hiding her face in the crook of the vampire's neck, giving her a little peck there. 

"I'm… I'm in love with you, Gahyeon" Yubin whispered.

Gahyeon widened her eyes as she felt her heart going crazy. It was just an overwhelming feeling.

"Y-you are? H-how?" The vampire stuttered, really not understanding how she could love hDr while she was so naive and childish sometimes.

"How could I not?" Yubin simply replied, still not daring to move, keeping her face hidden in the crook of the vampire's neck. "You are beautiful, strong, you are a kind soul and even though you act a little bit childish sometimes… I can see you are trying to understand how humans' world works… for me. And you are doing an amazing job, baby girl"

"But... I'm so dumb sometimes and I... I always end up hurting you in a way... I even mess up when we try to fix things..." the vampire sighed.

"This is your first relationship… and that was our first big fight. You… saw an easy way out of it and you took it" Yubin whispered "it was wrong… so wrong, but… the thing with you is that yes, you keep messing up but when I tell you that something is wrong, you never do that again. Every time you make a mistake, you learn from it. And you are not dumb at all… you are just totally inexperienced in these kinds of things"

"I... am happy you see it that way... and of course, I never make the same mistake twice" Gahyeon whispered. "And... I'm pretty sure I am in love with you too, Honey"

"You… you don't have to say it back, baby girl. I know that love is… different for vampires" Yubin reassured her with a smile. "If you… if you care about me and you want to be with me… that's enough for now"

"I do but... I think I said the right thing... what I feel for you may not be vampire love yet... but I'm pretty sure it is human love" Gahyeon whispered.

"I'm happy then" Yubin whispered, daring to finally look up. She wanted to stop being a coward with her feelings and just say things properly. "I love you, baby girl" she whispered, cupping Gahyeon's cheek and looking in her eyes.

Gahyeon blushed, looking really happy.

"I love you too, honey" she said, staring in Yubin's eyes when she groaned after a few moments. "Ugh... I don't like my sis right now..."

"W- What?" Yubin asked, not understanding what was going on. 

"We just confessed to each other but... Siyeon forbid us to do anything..." the pink haired vampire pouted.

"I wouldn't do anything anyway. You need to rest, baby girl" Yubin said in a sweet tone "But… did she forbid us from kissing as well?"

"I think she didn't? But... I know myself... it's been a while since we... properly kissed" Gahyeon chuckled softly.

"We can… kiss properly. But… nothing more than that. Last time we… you know… it didn't end well. So we will take baby steps, alright? We will see what we can or can't do" Yubin whispered.

"Okay... I really don't want to hurt you again" The girl pouted.

"You won't… And as I already said, it wasn't your fault. We handled things badly… the older vampires were really careful and we just… jumped straight into it because we were lucky the first times. But now we know and everything will be fine" Yubin reassured with a smile.

"I hope you're right, honey" Gahyeon whispered, tugging on Yubin's shirt and trying to pull the blue haired girl on top of her.

Yubin smiled, locking eyes with Gahyeon and moving on top of the vampire, but staying on her knees and hands, not wanting to put weight on the hurt vampire. 

"Just kissing… promise?" She asked with a chuckle as she bent down slowly.

"Yeah... promise" Gahyeon smiled, using her hands to stroke Yubin's arms. "This is not weird right? I just... missed your muscles"

"It's not. I'm happy you like the results of the training" Yubin chuckled, pecking Gahyeon's lips. "You know… you should check the abs as well. I did a lot of those instead of sleeping these days… when they wouldn't let me go out for another turn"

"Abs?" Gahyeon asked, unable to contain her excitement but also looking confused. "But why do you still train your muscles that much if you got a new role?" The vampire asked, not moving her hands from her arms yet.

"Siyeon said that abs are always useful, even for an assassin. And… she said uhm… you like them" Yubin whispered, looking away.

"I really do... It's maybe weird but... I love me some muscles... even more if my girlfriend trains especially for me..." the vampire whispered, slowly moving one hand under Yubin's shirt and gasping, feeling her abs.

Yubin couldn't help but laugh 

"Come on, you are exaggerating. They didn't change THAT much from the last time you touched them" she chuckled, cupping Gahyeon's cheek.

"Maybe not... but it's been a while and there is definitely some change..." Gahyeon replied, softly running her hands on her skin. "My strong honey"

"See? That's… another thing that makes me love you. You were the first to believe in me when others wouldn't and you keep showing me how much you are proud of me for every little thing I do, for every accomplishment" Yubin explained with a soft smile "You make me feel like I can do anything"

"I just like how dedicated you are... and I like complimenting your changes. So of course I'm proud of you... These muscles are only for me after all" the young vampire chuckled.

"Only for you" Yubin repeated with a chuckle, pecking Gahyeon's lips a couple of times just to tease her, before locking lips with her.

"W-wait... let me do this first" Gahyeon chuckled, bringing her other hand down. She put both hands on Yubin's sides and used her thumbs to practically massage her abs. "That's b-better"

"You are unbelievable" Yubin chuckled. "You sure you can combine that with proper kisses and… stop there?" She teased.

"I will have to... because I know you will stop otherwise... I just need to caress them while we kiss. Does it at least feel good?"

"O- Of course it does" the blue haired girl whispered, blushing a little. "Can I kiss you now? I've been waiting for days… not knowing what was happening to you…" she added in a weak voice. "W- Wait d-... Did she kiss you?"

"No! Of c-course she didn't... My lips have been yours ever since we k-kissed" Gahyeon responded with a smile.

"You literally kissed Minji in front of me" Yubin countered, pouting a little.

"Hey! That was on accident, Honey! I thought it was you! And from what I heard... you are the only one Minji didn't kiss yet" Gahyeon protested.

"I heard… I have to say I kind of feel offended. I mean… I want a kiss too" Yubin mumbled.

"I... if you want revenge for my accidental kiss... you get a pass for one" Gahyeon chuckled.

"If I get a pass for a kiss with someone who isn't you… let's say Minji wouldn't be my first choice" Yubin said shyly. "Let's say that… I'm kind of intimidated by her"

"What? Why? And who is your first choice then?" Gahyeon asked, pressing her abs a little harder to playfully intimidate her girlfriend.

"I don't know… I can see that everyone is a little intimidated by Siyeon at first but I never was. She was infuriating but not intimidating. Minji on the other hand… I see her like the big boss. I know she punished you and she… she punished Siyeon in front of me and it was… scary" Yubin admitted. "I usually understand people by physical contact, you know that and with Minji… we barely had any. I've never hugged her or anything" Yubin explained, ignoring the other question.

"Minji is not intimidating... she does what she needs to do and she is an amazing leader for that. But really, she is the biggest hugger I know" Gahyeon chuckled. "And you avoided my other question, honey"

"Because I don't have an answer" Yubin whispered with a pout.

"That's the best answer you can give me" Gahyeon chuckled. "You get one Minji pass, that's it. Now kiss me, you stalled enough"

"I want a Gahyeon pass for all my life and I'm good with that" Yubin admitted with a smile, bending down again and locking lips with the pink haired girl.

"Poor Minji" Gahyeon whispered against her lips before fully melting into the kiss.

After a few moments of kissing the blue haired girl realized how much she had missed all of this. Gahyeon's kisses, her skin under her hands, her slow movements… The one she hated at first because they made her feel something inside. She bit the pink haired girl's lower lip softly as she caressed her cheek with her thumb.

Gahyeon let out a tiny soft moan, parting her lips just enough to give Yubin the entrance she was asking for.

Yubin smiled a little hearing the tiny moan and she slipped her tongue in the vampire's mouth, delicately wrapping it around Gahyeon's one.

The vampire smiled happily, finally able to feel this kind of sensation again as she moved one hand to Yubin's head, settling it in her blue hair.

They kept going for a few more moments, until both of them desperately needed air. Yubin slowly pulled away, caressing Gahyeon's cheek.

"We… need to stop her or I won't stop at all" she admitted a little bit out of breath.

"I'm f-fine with... kissing all night... I missed this so much" Gahyeon admitted.

"I missed it too… but you need to rest" Yubin whispered, putting two fingers under Gahyeon's chin to tilt her head up a little. She checked the burn and carefully touched it with a finger. "Was it… w-was it the silver c-choker we found?" 

"It was... it was the worst thing she had... it burned, made it hard to breathe and it burned the inside" Gahyeon sighed.

Yubin gritted her teeth and fought back the urge to stand up and go in the basement just to punch Elkie until she was unconscious. She hurt her girlfriend in the worst way… The blue haired girl bent down placing soft kisses on Gahyeon's neck. 

"They don't heal like yours but… I hope they help" she whispered against the vampire's skin.

"It hurts and stings... but it also soothes and feels good" Gahyeon whispered.

"It's my fault" Yubin whispered, still kissing her neck. "I left you alone on the way home. I went home earlier… I'm so sorry, baby girl"

"It's not your fault. If anything it's mine" Gahyeon countered, pressing Yubin against her neck so she couldn't protest.

Yubin kept kissing her neck for another while and detached herself, locking eyes with Gahyeon. 

"From now on… I promise you, I will never leave you alone. I'll protect you, day and night" she whispered, pecking her lips.

"I'm sure my big strong girlfriend is the best bodyguard" the vampire smiled, moving one of Yubin's hand to her belly. "Just touch my skin a bit please?"

"Gladly" Yubin whispered, trailing her fingers on the girl's belly, letting them wander a little, until Gahyeon flinched when she touched her stomach. "I'm sorry…" Yubin said in a confused tone.

"It's f-fine... I just di-didn't expect that. You can keep going" the vampire replied.

Yubin looked at her and understood that something was wrong. She sat down on the vampire's lap and took the hem of Gahyeon's pajama shirt when she stopped her hands. "Let… let me lift it up" Yubin whispered, sounding scared and angry. What else did Elkie do to her?

"O-okay... but it's not my f-fault when my sis sees this" Gahyeon tried to act strong.

Yubin was sure that that wasn't the problem, so she lifted Gahyeon's shirt and fixed her eyes on another huge burn all around Gahyeon's stomach. She sighed defeatedly and trailed her fingers on it, not saying anything.

"Honey?" Gahyeon nervously asked. "It w-will go away... I promise"

"Do you think that's what bothers me? If it leaves a scar?" Yubin asked, locking eyes with Gahyeon. 

"You weren't saying anything. So I don't know"

"I already told you that you could be covered in scars and I would still love you the same and think that you are beautiful. Because you are so damn beautiful that nothing could make me change my mind. But that's not the point… I'm just… I'm sad and I'm angry that you suffered like this and I wasn't there to help you" Yubin said weakly.

"You were safe, that's all that matters. The pain and the mark will go away fully so... let's ignore it and continue please"

Yubin nodded, slowly moving a little bit down, placing her hands beside Gahyeon's waist and bending down to kiss the burn on her stomach. 

Gahyeon shut her eyes, arching her back a little at the sting.

The blue haired girl kept kissing her, from side to side, in every inch of the burn she could see, while her hands moved to the vampire's belly.

"Your hands... set my skin on fire... but in a good way" Gahyeon smiled.

Yubin smiled at hearing those words, looking up at Gahyeon while still kissing her wounds. 

"We should treat these in a useful way… my kisses don't help" she whispered, going back up to kiss Gahyeon's lips "And are you hungry? I can quickly cook you something"

"I am... I'm hungry... for you" Gahyeon chuckled. "And we can treat the wounds later..."

"Well that kind of 'hungry' will have to wait" Yubin chuckled. "Because you really need to rest"

"Honey..." Gahyeon whined, pouting a little. "Fine... I guess"

"Hey, don't pout at me" the blue haired girl said, pouting as well. "Minji said that for two days you can't do anything more than rest… but I promise I'll be here every time you are awake and we can do something together? We can watch those k-dramas you like, we can read a book together, talk, cuddle.. whatever you want"

"Okay... I would like to binge one of my favo k-dramas with you... but please don't get naked during it like Minji did before cuddling me" Gahyeon chuckled.

"Wait… I don't know if I'm more offended by the fact that you cuddled with a naked Minji or if you don't want me to get naked and cuddle you" Yubin said, sitting up on Gahyeon's lap and pulling her shirt back in place.

"On the other hand... you're allowed to get naked and cuddle me during my k-dramas. And honestly... Minji being naked when me and her are alone? That's just daily life"

"Oh is it?" Yubin asked, narrowing her eyes a little. "Wanna watch a k-drama now?" she asked, pulling off her shirt and dropping it out of the bed.

"S-sure but... w-what are you d-doing, honey?" Gahyeon asked, sounding really nervous, especially since she saw Yubin was wearing a dark blue bra.

"I'll watch the k-drama with you" Yubin simply replied, standing up from the bed and pulling off her shorts. "Where's the remote? Is the drama on Netflix?" She asked in a totally casual tone as she unclasped her bra.

"Oh god..." Gahyeon whispered, loving how Yubin looked right now. Her color coded underwear that she learned from Gahyeon and her bra that would be removed any second now.

"Baby girl? Is it on Netflix?" Yubin repeated, letting the bra fall on the ground and taking the remote, walking back to the bed.

"It-... " Gahyeon said, falling silent at the sight of Yubin's breasts. Why was she doing this right now? When she wasn't allowed to do anything.

"I need a little bit more information than 'It…', you know" Yubin chuckled, sitting on the bed and starting to get under the sheets again when she stopped. "Does Minji get fully naked?" 

"Honey..." Gahyeon whined, knowing what it would mean if she answered that question honestly.

"Does she?" Yubin repeated, leaning a little towards Gahyeon's lips.

"S-she does... but please d-don't teas-" Gahyeon whispered when she already saw Yubin hooking her fingers in her panties.

"Then I will too" Yubin simply said, taking them off and dropping them on the ground, finally laying down on the bed and shifting closer to Gahyeon.

"Why? D-do you want me to n-not watch any k-drama at a-all?" Gahyeon stuttered.

"You said that it's daily life watching k-drama with a naked woman beside you in bed so… why not?" Yubin teased, wrapping an arm around Gahyeon and pulling her closer.

"I said Minji! We've d-done that for 30 years and... she is n-not someone I want to... t-touch" Gahyeon whined, feeling Yubin's breasts press into her.

"So should I get dressed again?" Yubin teased, moving away a little.

"You're r-really mean" the vampire whispered, blushing a little.

Yubin chuckled a little, passing Gahyeon the remote.

"Come on, show me your favorite k-drama!" She said with a smile, snuggling closer to Gahyeon again, covering both with the sheets and hugging the girl while tangling their legs together.

"I'm w-watching 'Vagabond' with Minji... she liked it so... let's watch... 'White Nights' is that ok-" Gahyeon asked, squealing when she felt Yubin entangling their legs, resting her intimate spot on Gahyeon's thigh.

"The way I love teasing you" Yubin whispered, adjusting herself to be a little more comfortable. 

"Y-you're driving me insane..." Gahyeon whispered, she just had to not focus on her desires.

"I know" Yubin whispered, wrapping her legs around Gahyeon's thigh. "And I like it"

"Honey... I swear to god... I'm not going to be able to resist touching y-you if you keep doing t-this"

Yubin gently grabbed Gahyeon's chin, turning the girl's face towards her and kissing her lips slowly but passionately for a few seconds.

"We can't… so focus on the k-drama" Yubin whispered against her lips.

"H-honey... I won't get t-tired from touching you... and your skin feels too w-warm" the pink haired girl whined.

"Your sister is downstairs and if she hears one single little moan, I'm pretty sure she will barge in, baby girl" Yubin replied with a chuckle.

"Honey, you are really quiet... c-can we just do it really s-slowly?" The girl kept trying. "Siyeon won't find out".

"I don't think I would be able to be that quiet today" Yubin whispered with a little blush "I want you way too much"

"But... not doing anything is f-frustrating. I won't be able to c-concentrate"

"Can you do both?" Yubin suddenly asked in a really low voice.

"What do you mean, honey?" Gahyeon asked, sounding confused.

"You don't have to get tired" Yubin replied, selecting the k-drama Gahyeon mentioned before and pressing the play button, leaving the remote beside her and taking hold of Gahyeon's hand, slowly trailing down on her body.

"You s-said you wouldn't be able to keep quiet" Gahyeon whispered, locking eyes with the blue haired girl.

"I can try" Yubin whispered, pecking the girl's lips. 

"So... you want me to watch the k-drama while... doing 'that'?" The pink haired girl asked.

"That way I'm sure you won't tire yourself. You'll lay down, rest and watch a k-drama" the blue haired girl whispered.

"You're right... and I can pleasure you really slowly" the vampire whispered, tapping Yubin's leg. "Can you open a bit?"

The blue haired girl did what she was asked and fixed her eyes on the screen.

"So what is… This k-drama about?" she asked.

"It's a political/business kind of drama. It also has a lesbian undertone between the two mains but of course that isn't explicitly shown" Gahyeon explained, lazily starting to touch Yubin down there.

"Of course… it's never explicit" the blue haired girl whispered, adjusting herself to the touch. "Is it your favorite?"

"I meant that they aren't officially a couple. You just have to read between the lines" Gahyeon explained. "And no... I think I like Vagabond way more"

"Then you will have to show me that one too" Yubin said, lightly squeezing Gahyeon's arm.

"I will once I finish it with Minji. It's a bit stupid to watch it twice mixed with each other" the pink haired girl chuckled. "And is it okay for you?" She asked, feeling her squeeze her arm.

"Of course it is" Yubin replied, leaning towards Gahyeon's ear "I'm just trying to keep it really quiet" she whispered faintly.

"And from what I'm feeling that must be really hard" Gahyeon replied with a smile.

"You have no idea" Yubin whispered, shifting even closer to the vampire. "So… how long is an episode?"

"About an hour, give or take" The pink haired girl replied, focussing on the screen again.

"Great! I already like her" Yubin commented, suppressing a really tiny moan.

"I like her too, but she does some really mean things later on"

"That's bad" Yubin commented, pouting a little. They kept watching the episode for another 15 minutes and the blue haired girl was starting to have real troubles keeping quiet.

"Honey shh, Siyeon can't hear you" Gahyeon whispered, shushing her.

"S-she's going… to kill me" Yubin whispered, squeezing Gahyeon's arm as strong as she could.

"She'll probably kill me to be honest" Gahyeon chuckled, trying to help Yubin by talking. "What do you think of her so far? She is really smart"

"S-She really is" the blue haired girl whispered. "I like her but… I have to admit I probably… lost the last 5 minutes of the whole thing"

"Wait, I'll rewind. This is important to get the whole plot" Gahyeon suggested, reaching for the remote.

"Gahyeon" Yubin whispered, reaching down for her wrist to keep her in place "please"

"What? S-should I stop? Do you want me to stop?" The girl asked.

"No! No, god no" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "I'm...close" she whispered in Gahyeon's ear.

"Oh... uhm... w-well I can't go faster than this lazy pace... it would make noise because of... the state down there" Gahyeon shyly whispered. "W-what should I do?"

"Just… keep going… and talk about that thing" Yubin whispered, pointing her head to the screen.

"O-okay" Gahyeon said, keeping up the lazy pace looking at the screen. "You see that man, I really don't like his character in here..."

"Me n-neither. I really like the woman who d-" Yubin was trying to say when she fell silent all of a sudden, gulping down a moan.

"You can't say that about him yet" Gahyeon chuckled. "He is a nice guy now but... I know what happens later"

"I d-don't like him already" Yubin countered, pushing herself closer to Gahyeon. 

"Fair! I know there is less action in this one but I like the business and corruption genre too" the vampire explained.

As soon as Gahyeon finished her sentence, Yubin turned her head towards her, locking lips with her, desperately asking for entrance.

"You t-told me to talk ab-" Gahyeon wanted to protest when Yubin slipped her tongue in without warning.

The blue haired girl pushed herself impossibly closer to Gahyeon, deepening the kiss as much as she could, letting out a really low and long moan. 

Gahyeon suddenly understood where this desperately hungry kiss came from, Yubin needed a way to muffle her moans.

"I c-can't hold… it back" Yubin whispered faintly against Gahyeon's lips. "Go just… a l-little bit f-faster. Only a little w-will do"

"Honey, that would make sound... are you sure?" The pink haired girl whispered a bit hesitantly.

Yubin knew that Gahyeon was right, but she was so close… she just needed an extra push. She tried to resist for a little longer at the same pace, it was becoming almost painful when she finally felt it. She was there. She quickly pulled Gahyeon into another hungry kiss, pushing herself against the vampire's hand, hoping that she would understand what was happening.

"Fine... but if she hears... you're dead" Gahyeon said in the kiss before just going a little faster to help Yubin get pushed over the edge.

That was all Yubin needed, a perfect little push. She arched her back, pushing her body against Gahyeon's and she let out a really low and soft moan, doing her best not to scream. 

Gahyeon smiled, helping her get down from her high and guiding her back down to the bed.

"Was that okay, honey?" She asked immediately after.

"It w-was… p-perfect" Yubin whispered, trying to catch her breath. "Fuck… you are amazing" she panted faintly.

"I'm happy to be back with you again..." Gahyeon whispered. "Let's continue watching now and remind me to clean the sheets tomorrow"

"I will" the hunter whispered with a little blush. "And I'm glad you are back with me too. Not for this but… I mean, of course for this too but… you know what I mean"

"Oh my god, yeah, I didn't mean for this of course. I just meant in general" Gahyeon facepalmed, knowing how wrong that sounded.

"I know baby girl" Yubin replied with a smile, pecking the girl's lips. She rested her head on the vampire's chest with a smile. "Now that you are here… I have to say my life is pretty close to perfection" she whispered.

"Same goes for me" Gahyeon whispered, kissing the top of Yubin's head. "I'll rewind 10 minutes so you aren't lost" she chuckled as the two youngest of each group continued watching k-drama for the rest of the night... and kissing.

Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a comment, much love ♥

QOTD: Is there anything you'd like to see in future flashbacks? (Feel free to suggest multiple things, we love writing for you)


	79. Chapter 79

As soon as the group arrived at the vampires' place, Minji and Yoohyeon walked in the basement with Elkie. Minji walked in the room with the girl, dragging her by her arm and dropping her on the chair. She sat down on the chair right in front of her and Yoohyeon walked behind her girlfriend, placing her hands on the vampire's shoulders. 

"This is how this is going to go" Minji said in a firm tone, locking eyes with Elkie. "We will ask you questions and you will answer by saying the truth. If you don't, I have 3 people upstairs that literally can't wait to kill you"

"Why are you asking?" Elkie spat, looking at Minji and Yoohyeon. "You can just charm me and ask me whatever you need. You will kill me after this anyway"

"We won't kill you if you do what we need. And I could charm you, but I'm not going to drain myself of energy and put Yooh in danger" Minji stated.

"I won't tell anything to the woman who killed my girlfriend" Elkie hissed, locking eyes with Minji.

"Well that's perfect! The woman who did that isn't in here" the vampire smiled. "So you're free to speak"

"The people I work for… they said it was you. You killed Aeris" the Chinese replied "She was trying to change… for me. And you killed her in cold blood"

"The people you work for are wrong then, brat. I would never kill for the heck of it. Did you check the facts before going on this mad quest?"

"They had… they had proof it was you" Elkie replied, clenching her fists. "You've been my target since the beginning. I've never wanted to hurt Gahyeon… I didn't want to use Handong. She's been… good to Aeris. But I had to get to you"

"Wait... Aeris is the vampire Dongie sheltered?" Minji asked. "Now I'm curious to hear what proof your people had because I wasn't even in Seoul that time" the oldest woman stated, remembering that Handong told her something about her friend vampire that got killed.

"They said it was… your style of killing vampires. And that you approached Handong because you knew she used to shelter her and you knew she had blood and everything you needed" Elkie countered, glaring at the vampire.

"I was about to get... k-killed... when I first met Handong, she saved us, otherwise we would've never known her. And are you that naive? Basically every vampire snaps necks!" The black haired vampire raised her voice a little and Yoohyeon put a hand on her shoulder because she knew that particular part of her past was heavy on her.

"There are too many things that just… made me think it was you. They were Aeris' friends, I'm a simple human and they gave me vampires to fight you, they gave me scouts to spy on you. They wanted me to avenge Aeris. Why would they do that if they weren't sure it was you?" Elkie hissed.

"Because I think they didn't want to help you at all, Elkie" Yoohyeon said in a firm tone. "They just used your anger to try and eliminate Minji through you, not caring at all about your quest for vengeance"

"You are wrong. Minji was my target, not theirs" Elkie replied, shaking her head "They wanted something else"

"What did they want?" Yoohyeon asked, keeping her turn because she saw Minji still was calming down a little.

"I don't know" Elkie replied, trying to think about what Yoohyeon just said. Minji was never their target… even if they said they cared about avenging Aeris. They probably just used her to reach their other goal and Elkie was fine with that… but were they honest with her? Was Minji really the one who killed Aeris?

"Minji literally just told you she wasn't here in Seoul yet before Aeris' death. I'm sure Handong can confirm that. What did she do? Snap her neck from another city? Wake up!" The silver haired girl yelled, losing her temper a little bit, knowing this was the girl who hurt her friends.

"Shut up!" Elkie yelled back, stroking her face with her hands. This didn't make sense, all of this. Everything the vampires told her was slowly crumbling down. She trained for years, they told her Minji's story, they described her as a monster. But she didn't look like one… she had humans in her pack, she didn't kill her as soon as she was defeated, she risked everything to save her friends.

"Look, I'm going to say it again" Minji suddenly spoke. "We can't ever forgive you for what you did, but it's time to see the reality of things and talk about who fooled you... and if you don't... we'll be forced to get it out of you"

"The Nightshades" Elkie whispered as she realized the truth. She did all of this for nothing. She wanted to avenge Aeris, she was so angry and hurt that they just had to give her a target and she dived in, without questioning anything. "I worked for them"

"Who? What did they make you do? Who gave you the orders" Minji asked.

"They never gave me names… I just know they were Nightshades and some strays like the ones you defeated today" Elkie replied "And there were a couple of other kinds of vampires. They weren't strays but they weren't Nightshades either… Their tattoos were different".

"What kind of different? Can you not be so vague?" Minji firmly said. Hearing that the Nightshades basically controlled the strays was also something pretty worrying to hear.

"Their tattoo wasn't a red dagger. They had a blue rose with some sort of diamond on it" Elkie explained, trying to remember it precisely. "Maybe a purple diamond?"

"A purple diamond? Are you sure?" Minji asked, pretty taken aback by that, something that Yoohyeon noticed.

"Babe, are you okay? Do you know that tattoo?"

"I do" Minji replied, putting her hand on Yoohyeon's one on her shoulder. "The blue rose is the Phantoms' tattoo but there were little modifications based on the role in the clan. The diamond was for the guards. The purple diamond was for the highest rank of the guards" 

"So... people from your clan are working together with the Nightshades to take you down..." Yoohyeon clenched her fist, wanting to protect Minji. "Tell us more or I'll... I'll k-kick it out of you!"

"I told you almost everything. I don't know their goal… I just know it wasn't Minji" Elkie said, looking at Yoohyeon. "But they told me they would give me all the vampires I needed if I captured Gahyeon and Bora"

"That doesn't make sense... I don't get it" Yoohyeon whispered, turning to Minji.

"Gahyeon and Bora" Minji mumbled, thinking about that. "It has to be Siyeon…"

"What about Siyeon? How could they hurt her when Elkie's goal was to kill you, babe?"

"We will… we'll think about this later" Minji whispered, turning back to Elkie. "The ones with the purple diamond tattoo… was there a woman?" The vampire asked, sounding really worried.

"They hid their faces but judging by the hands, there was one woman with them" the Chinese replied.

Minji shook her head, standing up from the chair and walking back a little.

"You're lying!" She suddenly yelled, still shaking her head and looking in a state of panic.

"Why would I lie if my life depends on this? There was at least one woman among them"

Minji walked to Elkie, picking her up by the collar and locking eyes with her

"Did she have the purple diamond tattoo? The woman?" She hissed, looking deep in Elkie's eyes, deciding to charm her, because she needed to be sure about this.

Elkie couldn't move her head away, staring at Minji and nodding her head.

"Yes, Minji. The woman had the tattoo" she said.

"Tell me everything. I want every single detail you remember about her" Minji ordered, still looking in Elkie's eyes. "She had a mate? Her hair… the scar!! Did she have a scar on her face?" she asked, panicking.

"Her face was hidden, Minji. I remember that she was pretty tall and looked pretty strong. I can't tell you more"

Minji thought about what Elkie said and Jiwoo definitely didn't look strong. She was really fast but not exactly strong. But a lot of years passed since that moment. 

"Did you see her fight or run? Was she faster than other vampires?" Minji asked again, starting to feel a little drained.

"I didn't see her fight. And she was fast but... I don't know if she was faster than the others" Elkie replied, still under the charming effect.

Minji let go of Elkie's collar, dropping her back on the chair as she started walking back and forth in the room. Her mind was filled with too many thoughts and she couldn't organize them without feeling lost.

"Babe, sit down, I can see that took some energy out of you" Yoohyeon said, guiding Minji to the chair and pushing her down. "And no, it's not her. She would never betray you" the girl added, knowing what Minji was thinking about.

"The purple diamond represented the highest rank for the guards" Minji repeated, fixing her eyes on the ground. "Do you know how many women had that grade?"

"Probably not a lot but... it's not Jiwoo, babe. From what I heard, she loved you a lot like a sister"

"Two, Yoohyeon" Minji whispered "Two women had that grade and one of them was Jiwoo. And I can't… I can't remember if I killed the other one in the arena" she admitted, nervously scratching her arm. "I can't remember!" She repeated, raising her voice.

"Hey, calm down" Yoohyeon smiled, kissing Minji's lips. "Believe me, it's not her. Just focus on this talk, do we need anything else out of Elkie babe?"

"I don't… I don't know" Minji replied, trying to focus on what Yoohyeon said. "Did they ever mention Siyeon?" She asked, turning back to Elkie.

"They never did. Not to me at least. All they did was motivate me to get you. Giving me my own team to work with and equipment" the Chinese replied.

"Who was the boss in there?" Minji asked, locking eyes with Elkie again. "Was there someone who acted like they were in charge of that group?"

"There was a man I think... they called him 'the night' for some reason. He looked like he was in charge"

Minji nodded her head, looking away from Elkie. "What should I do with you? We voted, you know… to decide if we should kill you"

"D-did you?" The girl asked, sounding really scared.

"We did… The problem is that we are six" Minji replied, standing up and putting the chair closer to Elkie, sitting down again. "Siyeon, Bora and Yubin think we should kill you. Me, Yoohyeon and for some reason even Gahyeon, think we shouldn't"

"She's a good kid" Elkie smiled to herself, receiving a hard slap from Yoohyeon.

"Don't say that after torturing her for a week" the silver haired hunter growled.

Elkie tilted her head to the side, feeling not strong enough to raise her hands and protect herself. Siyeon hurt her leg and she lost way too much blood. 

"I didn't want… to hurt her. I just wanted to avenge Aeris" she whispered.

"You did a great job! Burning her limbs and almost killing her with that choker" Yoohyeon growled again, raising her hand to slap her.

"Aeris would… be so ashamed of me" Elkie whispered as tears fell down her face. 

"She really would" the hunter simply said, slapping Elkie again. "And that one was for Bora!"

The Chinese woman tilted her head to the side again, unable to hold herself up as she fell from the chair. She didn't even try to stand back up again, she just stayed there as tears kept falling.

"Just… k-kill me" she whispered, her eyes fixed on Minji. "You are six and it's a tie. L-Let me vote as well… I side with Siyeon. Just kill me" 

"Too bad me and Minji are the leaders of our group" Yoohyeon stated, picking her up and placing her on the chair again. "Your turn to release some anger if you want babe. Since we are not killing her"

Minji stood up and walked to Elkie, picking her up by the collar again.

"You burned Gahyeon's skin in a way that could be permanent. You starved, kicked and punched Bora. And you shot my soulmate" Minji stated.

"I-... I'm sorry" Elkie whispered, fearing what Minji would do.

"I wish I could take my mate's advice and release my anger… but if I released my anger on you, Elkie, you would be turned into dust" Minji stated, letting the Chinese woman on the chair.

Elkie visibly gulped at hearing that but was relieved Minji wasn't hurting her. She turned her head to the side to see Yoohyeon still glaring at her.

The hunter walked to Minji, noticing that all this conversation hit her hard. The doubts about Jiwoo and the fact that the survivors of her clan were working with the Nightshades were driving her insane.

"Babe... let's drop her somewhere and let's rest okay? You look... tired as hell" Yoohyeon whispered.

"I need to do… one more thing" Minji replied, walking to Elkie and locking eyes with her again. "Did you give up your plan? Will you stop looking for revenge against me and my group?" She asked, wanting to make sure that if they let her go, Elkie wouldn't be a danger anymore.

"I won't go after you all anymore... I'll look for the real murderer... if they don't execute me" the Chinese answered.

"We will drop you somewhere and I want you to get these wounds treated and then just disappear. You will walk away and never come back" Minji ordered, knowing that charming someone into doing something in the far future would drain her completely, and it was almost impossible, but she needed to try.

"I won't cross you again" Elkie replied as Minji stumbled back, getting caught by Yoohyeon.

"I got you babe" the hunter whispered.

"Let's leave her. here for a few minutes. I need… some blood" Minji admitted, holding tightly onto Yoohyeon. "Then we will drop her far from here"

Yoohyeon nodded, carrying Minji out of the room and locking it behind her to get her some blood upstairs. When Minji felt better they brought Elkie to a place pretty far away, hoping to never see her again.

-=-

As Minji and Yoohyeon talked with Elkie downstairs, Handong and Chaesol almost arrived at the vampires' place. Siyeon texted Handong saying that they rescued the girls and that they could go see them.

"I can't wait to see Gahyeon! And Bora of course" Handong squealed, looking at Chaesol who was walking beside her.

"I'm really happy they are back. Even though I don't know Gahyeon a lot, I can see she's really sweet" Chaesol smiled, shyly letting her hand 'accidentally' hit Handong's.

"She really is. She's the sweetest" Handong replied with a smile, slowly and shyly taking hold of Chaesol's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"Let's not talk about us yet okay? We are going there for Gahyeon and Bora... and we don't even know what it was ourselves. Same goes for... you know" Chaesol whispered.

"Of course. Let's just… forget whatever happened today" Handong replied with a smile as they arrived at the door, knocking and waiting for someone to open.

A minute or so later Siyeon opened the door, ruffling her messy blonde hair, smiling as she saw Handong and immediately hugging her.

"You saved them" Handong whispered, melting into Siyeon's embrace. "I'm so proud of you all!"

"Believe me, I'm more than happy it's over. You can come in but be quiet, Bora is sleeping on the couch. I was with her until your arrived, hence the messy hair" the vampire justified herself.

The girls walked in, following Siyeon and Chaesol looked at Bora on the couch, turning towards the vampire.

"Can I?" She asked, pointing at Bora.

"You can but don't wake her up. She needs her sleep"

Chaesol nodded, walking to Bora and looking at her with a sweet smile. She caressed her cheek lightly, careful not to wake her up. 

"I'm really glad she's fine" she whispered, looking at Siyeon and walking back to Handong.

"I'm glad too, I hope she didn't experience too much pain" Siyeon smiled.

Chaesol nodded, smiling at Siyeon and Handong looked really impatient.

"Where is the kid? Is she okay?" She asked, looking around.

"She's upstairs. Yubin is with her, they are watching one of those k-dramas I think" the blonde woman explained.

"Shouldn't she rest?" Handong asked, sounding worried. "She should sleep like Bora"

"She's resting. Watching tv doesn't require much energy and... let's just say she had it better than Bora on the food and water department..." 

"I'm glad she's okay" Handong replied, looking at Siyeon. "Will Bora be completely okay?"

"She will be. She just needs to recover and drink and eat enough. Elkie would be dead if Bora wasn't okay" Siyeon growled.

"Siyeon… I'm… I'm so sorry. I was the one who introduced Elkie to all of you" Handong said in a weak voice, looking down.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't know. And I don't know if Minji texted you or anything but... she did it because she thought Minji killed her girlfriend" Siyeon explained, waiting to say the name. "Aeris"

"A- Aeris?" The Chinese girl stuttered. "Elkie was… Elkie was the human she fell in love with? The one who was helping her to change?"

"She was... she was Elkie's... fiancée" Siyeon explained.

"I… I didn't know she proposed" Handong replied with teary eyes. "They were so young and so in love. Aeris couldn't stop talking about her but she didn't want to say her name out loud. She was scared the Nightshades could take revenge on her"

"Well they didn't" Siyeon sighed. "It's all so damn complicated"

"It really is" the Chinese girl replied, nodding her head. "She thought Minji killed her but she wasn't even here when Aeris… you know"

"She realized that too late... anyway, the kid is probably waiting to see you, I think she knew you were coming over" Siyeon changed topic.

"Right! We will go upstairs then" Handong said with a smile. Walking to the stairs with Chaesol. They arrived in front of the door and Handong knocked, opening the door right after with a huge smile.

"Oh my god, Gahyeon!" Handong cheered with a happy smile, relieved to finally see her again.

As soon as Gahyeon saw Handong, she kicked the sheets away and stood up, running to the Chinese girl and jumping in her arms. 

"Dong dong! I missed you so much!" The tiny vampire whispered, snuggling her head against Handong's one.

"Me too, kid. Me too" Handong whispered kissing Gahyeon's head and turning around. "Get on, kiddo" she smiled.

The vampire jumped on the girl's back, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her cheek. Handong laughed, turning around towards the bed.

"Hey Yub-..." She was saying when she noticed a really red Yubin, desperately trying to cover herself with the sheets that Gahyeon literally kicked down from the bed. 

"H-hey Handong... Hey C-Chae" Yubin awkwardly said silently cursing Gahyeon.

"I-... H- Hi Yuyu" Chaesol whispered, not really able to look away. There was an awkward silence for a few moments when the girl was able to talk again. "I'm g- glad you are back, Gahyeon"

"I'm glad too" Gahyeon smiled, not taking notice of the situation yet. "Why are you and Dong Dong so red?"

Handong leaned towards Gahyeon's ear 

"You kicked the sheets away from your really really naked girlfriend, kid" she whispered with a little chuckle.

Gahyeon turned around and saw Yubin glaring at her. 

"Oh my god!" She whisper-yelled to not alert Siyeon.

"Why is she naked anyway?" The Chinese teased. "Didn't you need to rest?"

"I did… she didn't" Gahyeon replied with a little smirk when Yubin bent down from the bed and threw a shoe at her. 

"T- That's not… how it went" she protested, standing up with the sheets wrapped around her. She took a few clothes from the ground and she walked to Chaesol. "Can you… you know… keep this up while I… put these on?" She asked, handing her the sheets.

"M-me... yes... of c-course, Yuyu" Chaesol said taking the sheets in her trembling hands but she couldn't help but peek.

Yubin tried to dress herself as fast as she could, while Gahyeon and Handong talked, sitting down on the bed. The hunter noticed that Chaesol peeked a little and she decided to tease.

"It's better or worse than 7 years ago?" She whispered with a little chuckle.

The girl was caught off guard and blushed a little.

"B-better... definitely b-better"

"I guess the whole training thing pays off" Yubin chuckled, taking the sheets away from Chaesol's hand since she was done dressing. She let them fall on the floor and hugged the black haired girl. "I know we didn't have the time to do something together or talk in general… but now that everything is back to normal, I promise you we will have time" she said, feeling really guilty.

"It's okay, really. I had fun with your friends and Handong is really really cool! She's going to teach me how to drink!" Chaesol smiled.

"You still can't handle your alcohol?" Yubin chuckled, remembering that sometimes they were able to buy some bottles with other guys at the facility and Chaesol was the first to get completely wasted.

"Oh god, don't remind me of those 'parties'... I still don't know how I ended up half naked on that table" she whispered.

"If I remember correctly… you literally yelled that you were doing a striptease for me" Yubin laughed and both Handong and Gahyeon turned their heads towards them.

"Yuyu! I would never do t-that in a r-room full of people! I don't even k-know what happened after! Pl-please tell me I kept my underwear on" Chaesol whispered, really embarrassed. She knew those room parties got out of hand sometimes.

"You did because I picked you up and I dragged you back to my room" Yubin chuckled, loving how embarrassed Chaesol was. "I still don't know how you managed to get so drunk with three drinks though" Yubin chuckled again, sitting down next to Gahyeon and signaling Chaesol to sit down as well.

"What are you talking about, honey" Gahyeon asked with a smile and Handong looked interested as well.

"Some drunk Chae stories. Want to hear some more?"

"Yuyu!" Chaesol whisper-yelled, shaking her head. "It happened like… one time. It's not like there are that many stories", she tried to say when Yubin laughed. 

"I have at least 15 Chae's drunk stories! You literally got wasted at every single room party" the blue haired girl teased "and you always did something funny"

"I didn't get wasted! They made me wasted" Chaesol tried to justify herself.

"I'm interested. Tell me more, Yubin" Handong smirked, winking at Chaesol.

"I'll tell you one of the funniest. She got so wasted that I had to pick her up and take her to her room. As soon as I dropped her down in front of the door she said that she left her phone somewhere. I told her to go into her room and that I would come back with her phone" Yubin explained, already laughing "It took me maybe 15 minutes to find it and when I finally did, I walked back to her room and I found her out of the door wearing her pajama shirt and no pants. I asked her why and she said that she put on her shirt, then she went out for some reason and someone locked her out because the door won't open… but she was pulling it instead of pushing it"

"So she just stood there with her naked butt in the halls of the facility?" Handong laughed.

"Exactly. She was there, with this huge shirt and no pants under it" Yubin laughed, wrapping an arm around Chaesol's neck and pulling her closer, ruffling her hair. "And then there were stripteases and drunk bets that of course she lost"

"Were there any fun ones of those?" Gahyeon asked, surprising Yubin because she actually sounded interested.

"There were a few yes, why do you ask?" Yubin smiled.

"She could be a fun drinking buddy" the pink haired girl replied. "Come on tell me!"

"Well… one time she decided to do this sexy striptease in my room. She was so drunk and she was taking it so damn slowly… that she fell asleep taking off her pants" Yubin laughed, looking at Chaesol who was blushing madly. 

"W- Why are we t-talking about my d-drunk striptease?" the girl whispered, with really red cheeks.

"You brought up alcohol so those memories come with it and hey... we are all having fun, that's the most important" Yubin smiled.

"You know that I w-would only do th-those things drunk... I'm way too shy" Chaesol chuckled.

"I know, that's why it was so funny! It was so not you" Yubin chuckled. "But jokes aside… she was so funny when she was drunk, but she was my anchor when she wasn't. Every single day in that facility" Yubin said with a smile. She really wanted Gahyeon to know how deep their relationship was, but that there was no reason to be jealous.

"I can see that, honey, I would've loved to have been there! I'm sure I would end up in Chae's situations" the vampire chuckled.

Chaesol smiled at Gahyeon and tugged on Yubin's shirt.

"Yuyu... now that my good image is already gone... you can tell them about that night... you know... the awkward... lapdance thing with that guy" Chaesol whispered, really embarrassed.

"Oh… now that was hilarious" Yubin laughed. "I can't believe you are letting me tell them this!" the blue haired girl chuckled. "Basically… we were playing a game with the others and she had to choose to do a lapdance with this guy or do something else I don't remember with me. We had a fight like 5 minutes before the party so she chose the lapdance with him to show that she was mad at me and hoping that I would stop her. I didn't. So she just sat on the guy's lap… and started crying her eyes out, slapping him for some reason" Yubin laughed.

"Oh my god, poor dude" Gahyeon laughed. "Next time we go out, we take Chae with us and make her wasted" Gahyeon chuckled.

Chaesol was blushing madly, but she wasn't uncomfortable at all. This right here, was the thing closest to a family she ever experienced. Yubin was there, Handong was there and Gahyeon basically just said that she accepted her. 

"I'll gladly do that but… As you heard I get really… sexual when I drink" Chaesol chuckled "So please don't slap me if I do something like squeeze your butt or something. I heard vampires are a really different kind of strong"

"Why would I slap you? That's exactly the reason I want you with us. I never really got wasted but... Last time I found out alcohol affects me! Besides we're all girls, we can get sexual at parties!" Gahyeon smirked, when she suddenly realized something "W- Wait, did you s-say vampires??" Gahyeon gasped, looking around and panicking a little. 

Yubin and Handong chuckled, remembering that when they told everything to Chaesol, Gahyeon wasn't there.

"She knows" Yubin said with a smile, intertwining her fingers with the vampire. "I asked Minji to let me tell her everything and I took responsibility for it. Chae took it… well. She was really confused at first but still she went out with Handong every day, asking everyone about you"

"Oh... well, I'm glad you took it well" Gahyeon smiled. "I know it's a lot to handle" she added with a little yawn.

"It is but… Dong is helping me a lot" Chaesol replied with a sweet smile. "She let me vent with her so… it all seems more 'normal' now" the girl explained when Handong stood up and patted her leg.

"We should go! The kid looks pretty tired" she said with a smile.

"Oh right" Chaesol whispered with an apologetic smile. "You should probably rest" 

"But I was having fun" Gahyeon pouted, looking at Yubin. "Okay but promise me we will go out together as soon as possible, the four of us!"

"Alright, we'll do that but now you need to rest my little vampire" Yubin whispered. "And we probably shouldn't tell Siyeon about the party plans"

"Yeah but not because she would stop us… but because she would probably pout if we don't let her tag along" Gahyeon laughed, shifting closer to Yubin.

"Exactly, but also because she would scold us if we went too crazy" Handong added with a chuckle.

"Alright! Let's just keep it to ourselves" Yubin chuckled as the two other girls walked to the door. "Do you have any plans right now? Or will you just go to rest? Chae there is no one at our house so you should probably stay here if you want to rest" she added with a smile.

"I'm going to help Handong clean the bar... I kind of hit something over, making her whole shelf fall down" the girl lied. I'll probably stay over at the bar" Chaesol smiled. "Thanks for worrying though"

"Alright! I'll see you two tomorrow then" Yubin replied with a smile. 

"Bye Dong Dong, bye Chae!" Gahyeon cheered, with another yawn.

As Gahyeon and Yubin went to rest now, for real, Handong and Chaesol made their way to the bar to clean up the mess that Handong caused before the situation at the roof. The walk there took more than an hour because they decided to go for a little night walk first. As soon as they arrived at the bar Chaesol walked behind the counter to get a broom.

"Let's get started, Dong" she cheered. "Alright, you take a huge trash bag or something, for these bottles and I pick them up" Chaesol instructed, leaving the jacket on the couch and bending down to pick up the first pieces of glass from the ground.

"Not so fast, Chae" Handong chuckled, walking behind the bar as well, but to take 2 beers. "We can make something not fun a little more fun" she chuckled, really wanting to see a loose Chaesol after those stories.

"Are you sure we should?" Chaesol whispered, looking at the beer. "I didn't really eat anything in these last hours so this… will go straight here" she said, pointing at the beer and then at her head.

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure. I don't like cleaning unless I'm a bit tipsy" the Chinese countered.

"The problem is that I don't have 'tipsy'... I go from completely sober to completely wasted in the time of a drink" Chaesol explained with a shy smile. "But you are right… let's make this fun"

"That's the spirit" the bartender smiled, opening the two bottles and putting them on the bar.

"Shouldn't we talk about... us... first though, Dong? Before we do anything stupid?" Chaesol asked.

"Didn't you say we should forget about that?"

"N- No wait… I meant that we should forget that while we are with the others… because we didn't want to tell them what happened here but I-... I don't want to forget what happened" Chaesol admitted, looking down at the beer "I want to talk about it"

"Oh... I must've misunderstood then... uhm... how was it? To be next to Yubin after that happened?" Handong dared to ask.

"I-... I would lie if I say that it wasn't painful. I mean… she used to be mine like 'that' too" Chaesol explained in a low voice "But… it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. Maybe a part of me already accepted that she used to be mine, but she's not anymore"

"I see... well, the pain will go away, believe me. It's just a process" Handong reassured her, pushing her beer a little closer. "Anything else to say or shall we get started?"

"We didn't talk about anything yet" Chaesol mumbled, taking the beer in her hand. "Sure, let's get started" she said with a little smile. Maybe Handong didn't want to talk about that now.

"Hey, spit it out" Handong suddenly said, poking her nose. I can see something is bothering you"

"How was it for you? To see me with Yuyu?" Chaesol dared to ask "Knowing that we were… something"

"It wasn't that bad to be honest... it's great to see how much you care about each other. It reminds me of me and Minji... the trust bond I mean then"

"Okay then" Chaesol said with a smile. "Let's just drink and get started. There is a lot of work to do"

"You mean work as in 'work on you being able to hold your alcohol'?" The Chinese teased.

"Yeah… that and this mess in the bar" Chaesol chuckled, locking eyes with Handong. Now that she was sure Gahyeon was safe, she looked so happy and so relaxed and her smile was even more beautiful than before.

"Alright, how about this. You clean the glass, I make sure we have something to drink and put everything in order?"

"Sounds perfect! I just need a trash bag where I can put all these broken bottles on the ground and I'm good to go" Chaesol smiled, taking a sip of beer.

Handong bent down and got something out of the cupboard of the bar.

"There you go, a trash bag for a trash bag" she chuckled.

"Did you just call me a trash bag?" Chaesol gasped, looking at Handong.

"I did, maybe" the bartender replied "because you are trash at drinking"

"You are a sassy girl, aren't you?" Chaesol replied, narrowing her eyes and ruffling Handong's hair. "I'll get so good at drinking that you will be the trash bag!" She added, taking the broom and walking past the counter.

"Yeah, in a couple decades maybe" Handong countered with a smirk, starting to put some new bottles on her shelf.

"And what about it? I'll be a really good 40 year old drinker!" Chaesol countered. "And you will not be able to compete"

"That means I get the stripteases in your youthful years. I'm fine with that" Handong laughed.

"I-..." Chaesol started to say, blushing a little "I don't do that a lot. It happened a couple of times"

"Says everyone, ever" the bartender chuckled. "Come on, get to cleaning and come take your second beer, I already finished mine"

"I barely started the first!" Chaesol protested taking a long sip of beer, trying to catch up. "But I'm already picking up all these bottles! Looks like one of us is cleaning and the other one is drinking!"

"I'm restocking my shelf! I'm helping!"

"Yeah sure" Chaesol chuckled, finishing the beer pretty fast after that and putting the empty bottle on the counter, beside a trash bag. "Another bag and another beer please"

"Coming right up" Handong smiled, putting another bottle and another little trash bag on the bar.

“I needed a big trash bag and a little beer. You gave me a huge beer and a little trash bag!” Chaesol pouted, taking a sip of beer and walking in the middle of the room with the little trash bag.

"You're picking up glass. Why would you need a huge bag?" The bartender asked, almost finished with restocking her shelves.

“Because sometimes I find little pieces of glass and sometimes I find half a bottle. Where do I put half a bottle in this little bag?” Chaesol protested, already feeling more than tipsy.

"Here you go! You are a whiny cleaner" the Chinese chuckled, throwing her another bag.

“I am. I’m a perfectionist, I like to do everything perfectly!” Chaesol protested, lying. Most of the time she just hoped to be able to get at the end of things, perfect or not.

"If you're that perfectionistic, you won't mind mopping the floor as well right? I'm really busy over here"

“Fine, fine! God, it’s hot in here” Chaesol sighed, taking another long sip of the cold beer. “Will you give me something to mop the floor or do I need to find it myself?”

It's in the closet behind me. Wait I'll get it for you" Handong smiled. "Can you close the curtains and dim the outdoor lights in the meantime?"

“Of course” Chaesol replied, closing the curtains and looking at the lights outside through the hole she made in the glass. “How do I dim them?”

"Just like you dim any other light maybe? There is a light switch next to the door" Handong chuckled. "And remind me to call someone to fix my door you broke"

“Oh hey, I found it!” Handong cheered, pointing at the switch. “And I’m really sorry for breaking your door, Dong” she added with a little pout.

"No problem, Chae... you kinda... saved my life with it" The Chinese smiled, shaking her head to make that thought go away. "Anyway press the light switch then, don't just stare at it"

“Of course I was going to press it!” Chaesol scoffed, turning to her right with a confused expression “Where was it… oh here it is!” she chuckled, pressing it and walking happily to the counter. “I’m not gonna lie, I feel a little bit tipsy” she said, finishing her second beer.

"Dude... how much of a lightweight are you exactly? Do you have any tolerance at all?" The bartender asked, not believing this.

“I didn’t eat!” Chaesol justified herself. “But I can do better than this. Let’s go with the third!”

"I don't even want to know what happens if I ever give you some strong alcohol" Handong mumbled to herself, handing her a third beer.

“Wait, wait, don’t open it” Chaesol suddenly said, stopping Handong’s hands. “Let’s go with something small but strong. If I go with another beer… I will need to pee a lot”

"I'm not sure if that's smart Chae. And did you hear me or something?" She scoffed.

“Hear what?” Chaesol asked, confused. “I already need to pee, so another beer is not a good idea. Please? Prepare me something smaller? I’ll go to the restroom in the meantime” she said, starting to walk and turning right back “Where is the restroom again?”

Handong chuckled, pointing in the right direction and searching for something stronger, taking a bottle of vodka. 

"She's gonna pass out but she wants it" she mumbled.

After a few minutes Chaesol walked back from the restroom and noticed the little glass on the counter.

“Is that it?” she asked, drinking it way too fast and coughing right after “W- What was it?”

"That was vodka" Handong sighed, shaking her head.

“I liked it!” Chaesol cheered, turning back to where she left the broom and noticing that things started to spin in front of her. “I need… the mop”

"You mean you like burning your throat?" The Chinese laughed, handing her the mop.

“Yeah and it tasted nice. It burnt my tongue though” Chaesol explained, starting to mop the floor and after a couple of minutes she gave up. Things were spinning way too much and mopping the floor was boring. She walked back behind the counter, leaving the mop next to the wall and threw her arms around Handong’s neck. “Everything… is spinning”

"That was exactly what I expected" the bartender sighed, finding it way too funny and helping her get into the private living room.

“Isn’t it spinning for you?” Chaesol asked as Handong closed the door behind them. “You are… the only thing… not spinning around” she added, pulling the Chinese girl closer.

"I'm not as stupid to drink strong alcohol on an empty stomach. So no, I'm just a little tipsy after my few beers"

Chaesol pouted, looking not happy at all with the answer. She tightened the grip with her arms around the Chinese girl’s neck and leaned in, brushing her lips against Handong’s ones.

"You s-sure you want to kiss m-me?" Handong asked, just to be sure after their little talk earlier.

“I wanted to… do it earlier… as soon as we walked in here” Chaesol whispered, not detaching her lips from Handong’s “But without alcohol… it wasn’t easy”

"You kissed me without the last time, just fine" Handong countered, seeing that Chaesol was sweating a little bit.

“It was in the heat of the moment” Chaesol blurted out. “You kissed me… and I just went from there. But then we went away and… I didn’t know” she whispered.

"So you wouldn't have done it if I d-didn't kiss you?"

“I wouldn’t… have done it” the Korean girl admitted, detaching her lips from Handong.

"Oh... uhm... alright" the Chinese replied, clearly disappointed. "Let me just... get you settled on the couch so y-you can sleep"

“Wait… you look sad. Why do you… look sad?” Chaesol asked, not letting go of Handong.

"Leave it, Chaesol. I'm not talking about it like this"

“Dong?” the Korean girl whispered, not understanding what was going on. “Did I… hurt you?”

"You're drunk. Just lay down and sober up" was the only thing Handong said, wanting to just walk away.

Chaesol wasn’t letting go of Handong as she pulled her closer, not wanting to lay down and not wanting to leave the argument. She locked eyes with the Chinese girl for a moment and just leaned in, locking lips with her.

"Chae, stop... you don't want this... you literally just said that... you made me believe it was right... to then say you wouldn't have done it" Handong protested.

“I wouldn’t have done it because it wouldn’t have been respectful towards you” Chaesol whispered, pulling away. “I tell you that I’m in love with Yuyu and… literally a week later I kiss you? You would have thought I was crazy” she said, suddenly sounding angry, pushing away Handong “I didn’t make you believe anything!”

"I... I'm sorry... you're right" the bartender responded. "Sorry for ruining the mood"

Chaesol sat down on the couch with a pout, looking up at Handong. 

“I wanted to kiss you, but I stopped myself! Do you think… I didn’t want to kiss you that morning in bed? Do you think… that I really wanted to steal your finger and that wasn’t just an excuse… to take your hand?” she said, crossing her arms on her chest and trying to ignore the things spinning around.

"No... I knew because... It was the same for me" Handong whispered, sitting down next to Chaesol, putting a hand on her forehead. "You're still sweating... I think we should sleep a little" she smiled.

“Do I have a fever?” Chaesol asked, trying to look up at Handong’s hand on her forehead. “I don’t want to sleep”

"You don't have a fever, don't worry. I think you just feel hot. Let me go put on the air conditioning"

Chaesol nodded and as soon as Handong walked away, she took off her shirt and her pants, waving her hands in front of her face, desperately trying to feel better. Why was it so hot in here? 

“Dong? Is it just the alcohol or… is it really hot in here?” she asked, sounding desperate.

"It's probably the alcohol but I put the air con-" Handong said, turning around and seeing Chae in her underwear, fanning her face.

“So you are… not sweating?” Chaesol asked, walking to the girl and putting a hand on her forehead.

"I-... I... might be sweating... now"

“You are a little. And your face is all red” Chaesol said as she started unbuttoning Handong's blouse. “It helps a lot, you’ll see!”

"Wait! W-what are you d-doing?" The Chinese girl stuttered, having a hard time to not stare at Chaesol's black underwear.

“I’m helping you” Chaesol said as if she was stating the obvious. “Look at you! You are sweating a lot now”

"It's not... the temperature... C-Chae" she weakly protested, not knowing what to do. Why wasn't she feeling the lack of confidence she usually had?

“It’s not?” Chaesol asked, sounding confused. “But it’s really hot in here. You don’t want to take this off?” the girl asked, stopping where there were only a couple of buttons left.

"It is... h-hot though... I agree with that" the Chinese woman whispered. The few beers she had probably had some effect.

Chaesol unbuttoned the two buttons left and took the blouse off. 

“Here. Isn’t this better now? You will feel better in a coupl-” the Korean girl started to say, when she realized what she had done and fell silent, looking at Handong’s body.

"I don't know if it's b-better... but it is something..." the bartender whispered.

“It’s d-definitely… better” Chaesol whispered, slowly moving her hands to Handong’s waist, leaving them there.

"Chae... y-you're drunk" the bartender stated, not knowing what to think of this yet.

"Isn't that… what you wanted?" Chaesol whispered, wrapping her arms around Handong's neck again. "Weren't you… trying… to get me drunk?"

"I... I wanted to have fun... and maybe have a s-striptease but... that was in... my h-head"

"Well… you got the striptease" Chaesol said with a little smirk, pulling the Chinese girl closer.

"I d-did... but I d-didn't expect to be this... distracted" Handong whispered.

Chaesol locked eyes with the Chinese girl, losing herself into them for a few seconds. 

"Can I kiss you, Handong?" She asked, sounding pretty serious for a drunk person.

"You... c-can but only... if you're sure" the Chinese girl responded.

Chaesol turned them around and slowly pushed Handong on the couch, sitting down on her lap.

"I'm sure" she whispered, looking in Handong's eyes.

"Seems like deja v-vu" Handong dared to say. "I told you... you were the one g-getting on my lap"

"Maybe I was" the Korean girl admitted "But it's your fault"

"Why is it my fault?"

"You are… so beautiful and attractive" Chaesol whispered.

"Chae... let's kiss and then sleep, okay? Before we d-do something we might... regret"

"You are right" the drunk girl stated, nodding her head. "When something big happens… I don't want to be drunk! I don't… want to forget any of this" the girl admitted, pointing at Handong's body.

"You are a way too confident drunk" Handong sighed. "Thanks for the strip without much tease though"

"You want tease? I can give you tease" Chaesol quickly said, trying to stand up.

"You don't h-have to... if you don't w-want to... I don't want you t-to regret it" the Chinese whispered.

"The thing is… I can put my blouse on" Chaesol said, standing up and trying to balance herself "But you already saw what's under it" she said, trying to put her blouse back on.

"Hmm... you're right... Not much tease left then" Handong stated, sounding a bit glad because she didn't know if she could take it.

Chaesol's lower lip started trembling a little as looked at Handing with teary eyes. 

"I ruined the striptease" she said with a little voice.

"What? N-no! You didn't!" Handong reassured her. Was she really going to cry for this? How pure and cute was she?

"I did" the Korean girl countered, sounding really sad. "You wanted the tease and I just… took everything off" she said, starting crying while looking at Handong.

"Hey, it's okay! You can do it next time" the bartender chuckled, hugging her. "Just kiss me and it's okay"

"I'll give you… the best striptease ever next time" Chaesol said, sniffling a little and looking at the Chinese girl. "I'll just kiss you for now then" she added, giving a peck on Handong's lips.

"Now you owe me a dinner and a striptease" Handong pointed out with a laugh, locking lips with Chaesol.

Chaesol nodded slowly into the kiss and brought her hands on Handong's waist, pulling her closer. 

"Your lips… are really soft" she whispered, not breaking the kiss.

"Yours are too... I like them" Handong replied, still not knowing why she didn't feel a lack of confidence. It just felt natural.

Chaesol kept going for a few moments, before detaching herself. 

"Can I… try something more?" she asked, sounding a little bit unsure.

"Sure, go ahead..." the Chinese smiled.

Chaesol locked lips with her again and after a while she bit Handong's lower lip, pulling it a little.

"Oh... that more" the bartender chuckled, opening her mouth a little.

Chaesol timidly slipped her tongue between Handong's lips and it just happened all so naturally. Their tongues danced together, none of them trying to win against the other.

After a while Handong pulled back with a smile.

"I think we should... stop there"

"You're right" Chaesol stated, nodding her head as she quickly took her pants from the ground, putting them back on. "So I'll… If I'm allowed to use this couch, I can sleep here so you won't have to walk me back"

"I have a room upstairs you can use. There won't be anyone at the hunters' house I think"

"O- Okay then" the girl said with a smile, trying to button up her blouse and walking upstairs with a hand on the wall, to stabilize herself.

"Come here" Handong said, picking the girl up. "Otherwise you'll fall down"

"Woh… you are… stronger than you look" Chaesol whispered, wrapping her arms around Handong's neck and giving a kiss on her cheek.

"I trained, let's just keep it at that" the Chinese chuckled, carrying Chaesol to the spare room so they could both finally sleep, still not knowing what they were.

Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a comment, much love ♥

QOTD: Easy one: What did you think of the dance cover between Bora and Seungyeon?


	80. Chapter 80

Two days after the rescue of Bora and Gahyeon the girls were still resting in bed in the early morning while Minji and Yoohyeon decided to train. Since this whole mess happened, none of them had the time or the focus to train decently or to train at all.

“Okay, let’s do a little bit of hand-to-hand combat” Minji said, warming up her shoulders and looking at her girlfriend when she noticed Siyeon walk to the edge of the arena and sitting down with her legs crossed.

"Hand-to-hand? You know I'm not comfortable with doing that, babe. Definitely not against you. How am I supposed to hold my own against a vampire, look at my body" the hunter whined.

“I know you are not comfortable with it, that’s why you need to train for that” Minji explained, walking to the middle of the arena. “Of course a vampire is faster and stronger than you, but if you can take the hits, if you can block them… it will be something”

"Look at my body build? I can maybe do that against a Nightshade but not against you, Minji... I really don't see a benefit in this" Yoohyeon tried again.

“Pup, you have to consider that it’s possible for us to end up against high ranked Nightshades. They are not like the ones we’re fighting right now… they are a lot stronger” the vampire explained. “You really can’t see the benefit in this? Let’s say you are fighting, you lose your gun and I’m not there to help you… you need to be able to survive at least until me or Siyeon can help you”

"She's right, Yoohyeon" Siyeon suddenly said from the sidelines. "You have to train your worst disciplines as well since we don't know what could happen. So stop whining and do what she says"

“Someone woke up in a bad mood” Yubin said, walking out of the house with two cups in her hands and a book under her arm. She sat down beside Siyeon and handed her a cup of blood coffee, placing her own on the ground and putting the book on her legs.

"She's like that sometimes, not a morning vampire I guess" Minji chuckled.

"I'm not in a bad mood, I'm just stating the facts" the blonde vampire simply said, looking at the book on Yubin's legs. "Reading again? I didn't know I befriended such a nerd"

“I’m not a nerd” Yubin protested, taking a sip of coffee. “I’ve already finished the first book you gave me, this is the second and I don’t know… I literally can’t stop! It’s so interesting, there is the whole story of your clan. How did you never read this?”

"Maybe because the clan was what kind of destroyed our lives?" Siyeon scoffed. "What's even so interesting about them. It's probably just boring historical facts"

“It is but… It’s where you come from! It’s the history about the greatest leaders your clan had in… well, the book is in moons but I guess… thousands of years?” Yubin protested. “You really should read this!”

"Getting Singnie to read is the same as getting a vampire to eat so good luck with that" the oldest vampire laughed. "Now if you two could stop disputing while we are trying to train please?"

“Sorry!” Yubin replied with an apologetic smile, waving a hand in front of her. “Good luck Yooh!” 

“As if they can’t train if we talk” Siyeon scoffed when Yubin pushed the cup in the vampire’s hands towards her lips.

“Shhh, drink and let them train. Jeez, you really woke up in a mood today!” She chuckled as Yoohyeon walked to Minji, deciding how to do this training.

"I said I'm not in a mood" the blonde grumbled, looking at Yoohyeon who was trembling a little.

"Alright Pup, let's start with some basic punching and blocking"

“O- Okay, who throws punches and who blocks?” Yoohyeon asked, feeling really unsure about this.

"We do both, let's take turns punching and blocking" the oldest vampire said, getting ready.

“Alright… Go easy on me” Yoohyeon whispered, putting herself in position and waiting for Minji to do something.

"You can start, Pup, just give me the best punch you got" Minji smiled and the hunter nodded, hitting Minji's arm as much as she could yelping and flinging her fist around to ease the pain right after.

“Wow… I expected you to be bad at this… not THIS bad though” Minji admitted, scratching her head. “You said you had hand-to-hand combat training… but I suppose that since Yubin joined you two, you didn’t train that anymore, right?”

"I didn't and I was never good at it... I've really hurt my wrist, babe" the silver haired girl pouted.

“Come here” Minji whispered, taking hold of Yoohyeon’s hand and kissing her wrist to ease the pain a little. “I guess we will have to start from the beginning. Show me how you put your wrist when you attack”

"Just like this?" Yoohyeon asked, clenching her fist and putting her thumb inside of her hand.

Minji shook her head, taking the thumb out and wrapping it around the other fingers.

“Your wrist has to be strong when you hit. Your hand has to be on a straight line with it” she said, putting Yoohyeon’s hand in position and hitting her own hand with it, showing how it should be. “You can’t leave your wrist this weak” she scolded her.

"But what do I do then? Look at my arms? I'm skinny... I'm not made too much... I hurt myself more than the enemy"

“Have you seen Yubin’s hands and wrists? Seriously Pup!” Minji protested, pointing at the blue haired girl on the edge of the arena. “Yubin” she yelled, startling the girl who almost spilled her coffee. “How did you train to throw punches?”

“Uhm… I worked with the trainer, I started hitting his hands and then something harder each time. I ended up hitting the wall for half training” she chuckled.

"Thank you for your insight" Minji smiled, turning back to Yoohyeon. "We're gonna do the same"

"Seriously, Minji? I didn't know Yoohyeon was that useless" Siyeon laughed.

Yoohyeon pouted, looking down and Minji turned toward Siyeon.

“What’s the matter with you today, Singnie?” the older girl asked, sounding annoyed.

"What? Is stating my opinion wrong all of the sudden? I mean look at her, one punch and she pretty much needs ice for her wrist"

“It’s not stating your opinion that's the problem” Minji countered. “It’s the way you are stating your opinion. You are not being nice at all and you are not being helpful”

"Fine, djeez, I'll shut up and let you train your dog" The blonde vampire sighed, sipping from her coffee.

“Siyeon?” Yubin whispered, giving a little elbow to the vampire next to her. “Why are you talking like that? ‘Dog’? “ the blue haired girl asked, sounding really confused by that attitude.

"I guess it's like you said, a mood" the blonde simply replied, not saying anything else.

“Did I do something wrong?” Yoohyeon asked, walking to Minji and tugging on her shirt. “She never acted like that with me before” she said, sounding sad about it.

"You didn't, Pup" Minji whispered, putting her arms around her girlfriend and glaring at Siyeon. "Hey, look up at me and kiss me"

“That will be useful for the training” Siyeon whispered, shaking her head.

Minji clenched her fists and used one hand to tilt Yoohyeon’s chin up.

"Don't pay attention to her, I guess she is in her cold bitch mood today" she whispered, locking lips with Yoohyeon.

The hunter melted into the kiss and pulled away a few moments later. 

“Okay… Let’s just focus on the punches then. Is this the right position?” she asked, placing her fist against Minji’s shoulder.

"Pup... don't put your thumb in your hand, wrap it around your fingers. I just told you that" the leader chuckled.

“Oh… right!” Yoohyeon chuckled, fixing her fist and trying to hit Minji’s shoulder. “Like this then?”

"That's the technique, we just... need to work On power" Minji smiled, putting both of her hands in the air. "Left to right, right to left punches"

Yoohyeon nodded, doing what Minji asked. She hit with the correct position of her fist, but she totally lacked in power.

“I have the feeling that I’m hurting myself more than I should” she pouted.

"Where are you hurting?" Minji asked, not knowing what the problem was.

“My wrist… it’s like the hit backfires on my wrist” Yoohyeon tried to explain.

"But... you're hitting in the right way, that shouldn't hurt this much" Minji wondered, not able to figure out why it hurt her.

Both Siyeon and Yubin were looking at the scene and Siyeon looked really annoyed while Yubin looked like she wanted to say something, but didn’t have the courage to do it because of Minji. She noticed that Yoohyeon was hitting like Minji did, but it was evident that vampires' structure was different and they didn’t feel the pain humans felt in these kinds of situations.

Minji took Yoohyeon's hand in hers and massaged her wrists.

"Pup... how are your wrists this weak?" She whispered, feeling that they weren't normal.

“I don’t know… They just are, I guess. I’m hitting as you told me but… it still hurts” The hunter explained, looking down.

"The bone feels like it could break with simple contact" Minji whispered. "Do you eat enough?"

“I do… but babe, I’m human” Yoohyeon chuckled. “It’s probably normal that my wrist feels different than yours”

"I... I don't know" the leader said looking at Yubin. "Can you come here a second and tell me if these are normal or weak wrists? I think Yoohyeon should eat more"

The blue haired stood up, feeling kind of nervous. She walked to Yoohyeon and massaged her wrists and they were fine. Just normal humans’ wrists.

“They are… fine, I think” she said with a little smile. “Yooh, try to do this” she said, putting the older hunter’s fist in the air and fixing her position in a different way “And hit like this” she explained, mimicking the motion the hunter was supposed to do. “Let’s see if it’s better”

Yoohyeon nodded, punching Minji's a few times like before and smiling. 

"It's better! Way better!"

“I’m glad it is!” Yubin replied with a smile. “It’s just… we have weaker wrists than vampires do and if we hit the way they do… we would break our wrists in days probably. I had the same problem when I started, I felt like the hit backfired on my wrist and it was painful”

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Minji whispered after hearing that feeling a little bit guilty. "I didn't know, Pup. I really didn't know"

“Hey babe, it’s okay!” Yoohyeon replied with a smile, caressing Minji’s cheek. “That’s why we are a team, right? We help each other with everything. When you don’t know something, someone else does!” 

"You're right, Pup. And thank you, Yubin" Minji smiled at the blue haired girl who was already back to reading her book as Yoohyeon pulled Minji in for a kiss.

"Why don't you stop eating each other's face and start punching again?" Siyeon suddenly commented.

“Singnie, you are really starting to get on my nerves” Minji said, pulling back from the kiss and glaring at the younger vampire.

"What? We are not defeating vampires by being intimate with our girlfriends. If that worked you could just fuck in front of their base" the blonde stated.

“No one asked you to watch the training, Siyeon” Minji replied, starting to feel really angry. “So you either watch in silence or you go somewhere else”

"I decided myself to come watch the 'training'. All I'm getting is a bad porn video" she countered.

“Alright, we… we are going in” Yubin suddenly said, noticing that Minji had clenched her fists and turned towards Siyeon. “Come on, Siyeon. Let’s go do some statistics?”

"You know that if we leave that dog in heat will just start having sex with Minji right? We're all training hard but these two? What are they doing?" The younger vampire scoffed.

“Siyeon! Please, stand up and let’s jus-” Yubin was trying to say, pulling up Siyeon by the arm, when she noticed a flash of black beside her. 

“Watch your words, Siyeon” Minji hissed, taking up the younger vampire by the collar.

"Or what? Will you choke me in front of your dog? Your loyal slave?" The vampire challenged, completely seeming out of it.

Yubin tugged on Siyeon’s shirt from behind, pleading her to shut up as Minji clenched her fists harder on the younger vampire’s collar.

“I will choke you if you keep running your mouth” she hissed. “In front of Yoohyeon and in front of Yubin, again. And I’m sure she wouldn’t like that. So if you don’t want to do it for yourself, at least shut the fuck up for Yubin’s sake”

"Maybe your dog there should stop licking your ass and get a mind of its own! You let Elkie go! We needed one more vote to just kill her! Bora is your dog's best friend for fuck's sake" Siyeon argued.

“So this is what this is about. Elkie?” Minji asked, putting Siyeon down, still holding her by the collar. “We are the leaders and we made a decision. She told us important things and she didn’t deserve to die”

"She could've told us the same important things if we tortured her like she did to them. And once she did, snap her neck"

“We are not monsters, Siyeon” Yoohyeon whispered, walking closer to them “We don’t torture people and we don’t snap humans’ heads”

"She tortured two people! One of them your best friend. Elkie didn’t classify as human anymore. You just mindlessly follow your owner here"

“I didn’t mindlessly follow her, I agreed with her… just like your sister did. Gahyeon didn’t want to kill her” Yoohyeon replied. “And I know that deep down, neither did Yubin. She was just angry when she said that”

"You're funny. Maybe you should start humping Minji's leg so all that arousal stops clouding your tiny brain" the blonde challenged.

Minji moved her hand from Siyeon’s collar to her neck, locking eyes with her. 

“Okay… girls, wait” Yubin whispered, putting a hand on Minji’s wrist. “Can we just-... She’s clearly out of it. She never did this and she… is not sleeping well at all” she added, looking at Minji, hoping that she would understand what she meant. “She’s probably just really stressed and tired”

"We all have bad days, Yubin" Minji said, trying to steady her breathing. "But you don't go calling Yoohyeon a mindless, horny dog"

“I know. But this is not about bad days…” Yubin tried to say, really not wanting to see Minji punish Siyeon again. “Please, stop this, Siyeon” she whispered, tugging on her shirt again.

"Stop what? Telling you the truth? It's like the only thing that dog does is follow Minji in trade for a good hard fuck" Siyeon growled.

Yoohyeon put a hand on Minji’s shoulder, squeezing it a little, not wanting her to punish the younger vampire.

“Siyeon, why are you saying this?” she asked in a weak voice. “We were fine, me and you. Where is this coming from all of the sudden?”

"Because it's the truth, dog. Shouldn't you be squeezing your legs together right now?"

“Okay that’s enough!” Minji growled, letting her fangs out and hissing at the younger vampire.

"Is it? Why are you still focussing on me? I bet your dog there would love to have your attention. Mainly between her legs" Siyeon challenged.

“Siyeon, stop it!!” Yubin pleaded, not knowing what was happening and seeing Minji was about to lose control. “Please, let’s just walk in!”

"Siyeon... what... what did I do to you? Why do you think of me l-like that... all of the sudden?" Yoohyeon asked on the verge of crying.

“I already told you!” Siyeon hissed, looking at the silver haired girl. “You don’t use your little brain. You just do whatever she asks you to do. You should have protected Bora, instead you let Elkie walk free!”

"I d-don't just follow Minji... and Bora u-understood my decision Siyeon... I-... I'm sorry" the hunter replied with a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Are you? Are you even sorry Bora got hurt?” Siyeon hissed again. “You had the chance to do something about it! You could make Elkie pay!” she added, trying to push Minji’s hand away.

"Of course I cared! I loved her once, just like you do now! And I h-hate what happened, but now Elkie will have to bear that guilt for the rest of her life i-instead of... a quick death!" The silver haired girl desperately yelled.

“You were just too cowardly to do it” Siyeon yelled. “How the fuck are you a leader?”

"Siyeon please... I know this is not you... just stop it" Yubin pleaded, hoping they could all just calm down before this ended badly.

“Just go inside, Blue Hair!” Siyeon hissed. “This is not something you want to see” she added, letting out her fangs and pushing back Minji.

"Siyeon, stop!" Yubin yelled, hoping that Minji could hold her back because in this state... Siyeon could actually hurt Yoohyeon.

“I said” Siyeon hissed, taking hold of Yubin’s collar “Go inside” she growled in her face.

Yubin stumbled back, falling on her butt and looking at Minji with pleading eyes.

“I tried to warn you” Minji hissed, looking at the younger vampire and moving her hand towards her neck, but Siyeon dodged it, hitting Minji’s arm.

"Of course you would protect her! You basically made her your little puppy who does your bidding and fulfills all your needs" Siyeon hissed, wanting to walk towards Yoohyeon.

“You are not going anywhere near her in this state” Minji growled, pushing Siyeon back. “What the hell happened to you this morning. You never acted like this”

"I never did, because I never needed to... but I can't keep looking at how that slut does everything for you" the blonde countered.

Minji had enough of her behavior and grabbed the younger vampire by her neck, kicking her stomach hard enough to make her fly meters back. The impact with the ground was so loud that Yubin whimpered, crawling towards Siyeon, hoping that she wasn’t hurt.

“S- Siyeon?” she whispered, taking hold of the vampire’s shoulder. The blonde woman rubbed her head and slowly sat up, looking at Yubin with a smile.

"Yubin? What happened? And why does my head hurt this much?" Siyeon asked turning to Minji and Yoohyeon, seeing that the silver haired girl was crying. "Yoohyeon? What's wrong?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

The blue haired girl just threw her arms around Siyeon, glad that she was acting normal again.

“You… you said… what kind of g-game is this Siyeon?” Yoohyeon stuttered, trying to wipe away her tears as Minji kept glaring at her with her fangs out.

"What do you mean? Me and Yubin just came here to watch your training? And why are you crying and Minji so mad?" The younger vampire explained.

“Why am I mad? You called my girlfriend ‘dog’, ‘slut’, you wanted to attack her!” Minji hissed, placing herself in front of Yoohyeon in a protective way.

"What? What are you on about? I would never call the puppy such things. I told you I liked her, Minji" the blonde argued, no idea what they were talking about.

“S- Siyeon… do you remember anything before this?” Yubin whispered, looking up at the vampire’s eyes. “How you ended up here on the ground and why your fangs are out?”

"My fangs ar-... why are my fangs out? I was just watching how you taught Yoohyeon to punch and... then I somehow ended up here I guess?" Siyeon answered.

“You s-said all those things… to her” Yubin explained, not able to look in Siyeon’s eyes. “And you took me by my collar and g-growled at me to go inside”

"Yubin... I w-would never d-do that. Come on, w-what is this? Is t-this a prank?"

The blue haired girl shook her head as Minji walked closer, keeping an arm in front of Yoohyeon, just in case. 

“Calm down and clear your mind. But for a while… I don’t want you anywhere near Yoohyeon” Minji said in a firm tone, looking down at Siyeon.

"W-what? Minji I... I wanted to ask her to m-movie night tonight" the blonde vampire said. "I would n-never hurt her"

“You just tried to” Minji replied, shaking her head. “So the movie night is not happening. Not tonight at least. You will stay far from her for at least a couple of days”

"N-no... I wanted to bond with her now that we have time... at l-least let her decide on her own... Yooh? You know I like you... right?" Siyeon whispered.

“I… I thought s-so” Yoohyeon whispered as tears escaped her eyes. “But y-you did try to attack me”

"Why do I not know that then?" Siyeon asked. "I... I w-want to hug you... please?" She pleaded.

“You still have your fangs out” Minji dryly said, taking Yoohyeon’s hand and starting to walk towards the door. “Yubin, come inside as well. It’s not safe to be with her right now” she said, turning towards the blue haired girl.

"Minji! They are back in!" Siyeon yelled, quickly retracting her fangs “I... I don't know what happened but please don't... run away"

“And that’s the problem. If you don’t know what happened, you won’t be able to control yourself when… whatever this is happens again” Minji replied. “And if it happens again and you try to attack someone else in the team, I will have to put you in the basement”

"I-..." Siyeon said, not able to finish her sentence. She had disappointed Minji and hated that feeling. And she also scared Yoohyeon on top of that without knowing what she did.

“I’m sorry, Siyeon. It’s for the safety of everyone” Minji replied, trying to process what happened. “Yubin, come inside” she said again but the blue haired girl shook her head.

“I w-will scream i-if something happens” she said, looking at Minji with pleading eyes.

"Fine" the leader replied, actually happy that Yubin wanted to stay. It meant Siyeon had someone to lean on.

As soon as Minji and Yoohyeon walked in, the blue haired girl looked at Siyeon who was on the verge of crying. 

“Y-You really c-can’t remember anything?” she asked, feeling a little bit scared and uneasy.

"I told you... one moment I was watching the training... and the other I'm on the ground with this huge headache" the vampire replied, still rubbing her head.

“Did you… tell the truth to Minji? About the dream you had?” Yubin asked, shifting a little bit away and hugging her legs.

"N-no... I told her about the dream but... In the situation we were in I couldn't... tell her about that"

“I think you really should” Yubin whispered “You… you were standing in the middle of a room with blood all over you. You went out hunting and you don’t even remember about it. And n-now this?”

"And what will she do... if I tell her? Chances are I'll be l-locked in the basement without seeing any of you" Siyeon whispered.

“That will happen for sure if… this keeps happening, Siyeon” Yubin replied, putting a hand on the vampire’s leg. “It’s like… something t-takes over and controls your body for a while. I- It’s scary” the blue haired girl whispered, looking down.

"Don't say it like that... It's what the dream said" the blonde whispered "Can we... change topic?"

“We can but-” the blue haired girl tried to say when Siyeon moved her arm and Yubin couldn’t help but crawl back a little out of instinct. 

"Yubin... get inside" Siyeon sighed. "I don't want you near me if you're scared. I'll... go find Bora"

"I'm not scared of you, Siyeon" the blue haired hunter whispered, moving a little bit closer to Siyeon 

"You just crawled back from me. Don't lie to me, Yubin. Get inside" the vampire repeated.

"I'm not lying" the hunter whispered, wrapping her arms around Siyeon to pull her into a tight hug. "I just got startled for a second"

The blonde woman sighed, shaking her head.

"I messed things up with Yooh, didn't I?"

"You said you don't remember anything about what happened" the hunter replied, drawing circles on Siyeon's back "so I'm sure it's not your fault… Yoohyeon will understand that too"

"Didn't you see the looks on their faces? I messed up with her and Minji. I messed without even knowing how"

"I saw the looks on their faces and I can tell you they were just really confused. Yoohyeon doesn't even know what is going on with you lately. Your dreams and what happened the other night" Yubin whispered "That's why she looked scared. But we will figure this out and I'm sure she will come around… Same as Minji"

"I hope so" the older woman nodded her head. "I feel so bad... Can I... Can I go to Bora?"

"Do you need my permission?" Yubin chuckled, cupping Siyeon's face. "Of course! She was sleeping in Gahyeon's room, I checked on her earlier and she said she was feeling a little bit better today"

"Can you go with me? Just in case" Siyeon whispered, knowing she probably wasn’t allowed to go anyway.

"Of course, I'll go inside with you" Yubin smiled, knowing that the vampire probably didn't want to face Minji and Yoohyeon alone.

Siyeon hooked arms with Yubin as they went inside. Minji was holding Yoohyeon in her arms on the couch, slowly rocking her back and forth like a baby.

The older vampire noticed the two girls walking inside and she locked eyes with Siyeon when she noticed that she was going upstairs while Yubin was stopping at the table. 

"Where are you going, Siyeon?" She dryly asked.

"I-... I want to see Bora. I need her right now" the blonde whispered, looking at Yubin to help her.

"You already lost control twice with her" Minji replied, pecking Yoohyeon's head. "I think you should be on your own for today, Siyeon" 

"Alright, Minji. I'm sorry, Yoohyeon" the blonde said, going upstairs. "I'll go to our room"

Yubin felt really bad for Siyeon since the girl had no idea of what happened but she was still being punished for it. She waited for Siyeon to close the door of her room and she sneaked in Gahyeon's room where the vampire and Bora were resting. 

"Hey, you're both awake" she smiled, noticing that the girls were talking in the bed.

"We are, honey. Bora just woke up so I was checking how she felt" the pink haired girl smiled.

Yubin crawled on the bed, pecking Gahyeon's lips and giving a kiss on Bora's forehead. 

"How's your stomach, sis?" She asked, combing her hair.

"Still really sore. But I'm a strong and trained woman... it will be alright" the brunette replied.

"You are" Yubin smiled. "Now… speaking of strong women… your girlfriend could use some company today. Why don't we hang out in her room?" 

"Sounds like a good plan! I just need someone to help me up, cause I think a few ribs are still bruised" Bora chuckled.

"Alright, come here" the blue haired girl smiled, carefully picking her up. "I would normally ask Gahyeon, since she's stronger but I can see she's pretty sleepy and she would probably walk into walls and doors with you in her arms" she laughed, sticking her tongue out.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! I'm not blind or stupid, honey! I can perfectly carry her if I wanted to"

"I didn't say you are blind or stupid… but you are pretty sleepy!" Yubin chuckled. "I'll carry Bora to her wolf and I'll come back to pick you up as well, how does that sound?"

"A free ride always sounds nice" the tiny vampire smiled, patting her girlfriend's butt.

Yubin chuckled, shaking her head and she walked out of the room. She knocked on Siyeon's door, careful not to move Bora too much. 

"I have a delivery for Lee Siyeon" she chuckled.

"I didn't order anything. It's probably for Gahyeon who used my name again" the blonde vampire answered from underneath the sheets.

"I'm pretty sure this delivery is for you though" Yubin smiled, looking at Bora. "You sure you didn't order something really small- ouch! But strong" the blue haired girl laughed because Bora pinched her arm.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't but you can drop it in the bed. I'll open it later"

Yubin opened the door, walking in the room with Bora in her arms. She walked to the bed and noticed that Siyeon was completely under the sheets. 

"I need you to take the package because it's pretty fragile right now" Yubin whispered as Bora poked the sheets with a finger.

"Alright, fine but lea-" Siyeon wanted to say, throwing the covers off and smiling when she saw Bora.

"Hi, wolf" Bora smiled, unwrapping her arms from Yubin's neck and holding them out towards Siyeon.

The vampire carefully picked her up from Yubin's arms and put her on the bed, kissing her immediately.

Bora smiled against Siyeon's lips and cupped her face, caressing her cheeks. 

"Bin said you needed company" she whispered, pecking Siyeon's lips a couple of times.

"I do... and she brought me the best kind" The blonde smiled, looking at Bora's hunched up shirt. "How are you healing?"

"I feel a little bit better. My stomach is sore and my ribs still hurt but I'm definitely better than two days ago" Bora smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that... from what you and Gahyeon said... you really had a hard time" Siyeon whispered.

"It wasn't easy" Bora admitted "But I knew we just needed to hold on because you were coming" the hunter smiled, caressing Siyeon's cheek.

"Did my sister kiss it already?" Siyeon smiled, noticing that Yubin was signalling she was getting Gahyeon.

"She did every time she could, she's been so sweet these few days" Bora smiled "But I won't say no to a few more kisses from my beautiful wolf".

"I will gladly care for you" Siyeon whispered, pulling up Bora's shirt just a bit and putting a few soft, lingering kisses on her stomach.

Bora combed Siyeon's hair and smiled a little.

"Siyeon… you look really tired lately" she whispered "Is everything okay?"

"I have just not been sleeping well. I've been a bit stressed with this whole situation" her girlfriend admitted, placing a few more kisses.

"Come here" Bora whispered, as her girlfriend raised her head and pulled down her shirt. "You can relax now, your sister is home and I'm home"

"I know... It's just that at night it sometimes come back in my head but I'll be fine. I just need some time"

Bora pulled Siyeon a little bit closer on her side and rested her head on the vampire's chest, careful not to put too much weight on her own side. 

"You took a bullet for me" she whispered, letting her hand wander on Siyeon's stomach.

"And I would take one again" the blonde simply replied.

"When you… when you jumped in front of me… you knew where the bullet would have hit you?" Bora asked in a whisper.

"Not really... I just saw her pull a gun on you so I... I just jumped"

"It could have hit your heart, Siyeon" Bora whispered, sounding worried "It could have killed you"

"It 'could' have killed me but it 'would' have killed you. That's an easy decision to make, Bora" the blonde whispered.

"You were reckless" Bora scolded her, clenching a hand on Siyeon's shirt. "You followed Elkie alone, you didn't know if she was armed and you risked way too much…"

"I risked a lot, that I admit, but I didn't risk the most important thing... your life"

"You are a stupid wolf" Bora weakly protested but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "My stupid wolf"

"I'll gladly be that for you" Siyeon chuckled, pecking Bora's lips when Yubin returned with Gahyeon.

"I'm sorry it took us so long! I had to change and then I was really craving coffee so I had to go downstairs and make one" Yubin explained, winking at Siyeon to let her know that she just wanted to give them some time alone.

"No problem, sis. Just join us in here. Maybe you can call Minji and Yooh too" Bora smiled.

"Uhm… they were pretty busy, cuddling on the couch and talking about their next training so I don't think we should bother them" Yubin awkwardly smiled.

"Oh alright, it's best to not disturb Yoohyeon when she is thinking. She already has trouble with it without being distracted" Bora chuckled.

“The real question is… why are the four of us together when we have two free rooms?” Gahyeon chuckled as Yubin dropped her down on the bed and crawled on it herself.

"Because we all want to cuddle with our sister and our girlfriend? And look, this is perfect!" Yubin smiled, kissing Siyeon's head real quick.

“Okay okay, I have to admit this is not so bad” Gahyeon chuckled, looking at the other couple “We should do this more often! We can talk, watch movies, mock each other’s sisters!” 

"You definitely have a weird idea about a fun time. Aren't you the one who always whines if she gets mocked?" The blonde vampire asked, grinning at her sister.

“That’s why I said ‘mock each other’s sisters’... meaning I will mock you and Yubin will mock Bora” Gahyeon laughed with a little smirk.

"I think that works in both ways, tiny vampire" the small hunter defended her girlfriend.

“And she says she’s the smart one!” Siyeon teased, looking at Gahyeon. 

"Hey! Stop teasing me! I am smart! I got 80% on the latest test!" The pink haired girl defended herself and Yubin started laughing.

"Yeah, baby girl, but maybe you should say what the mean of the class was" her girlfriend said.

“Now I’m curious about that” Siyeon chuckled, curiously looking at how Gahyeon was trying to cover Yubin’s mouth.

The youngest vampire pouted and sighed.

"The average score was 90%" she whispered.

“So you got less than the other ones in the class?” Siyeon asked, raising an eyebrow. “What was your result Yubin?” 

“I had a 95 I think” The hunter replied with a proud smirk, sticking her tongue out at Gahyeon.

“Good job, sis” Bora smiled, ruffling Yubin’s hair “You can help Gahyeon out for the next test! You will have to get 100%! Both of you!”

“I think Gahyeon did really good to prove she was smart no, Bora? She proved she scored less than average” The blonde vampire chuckled.

“Hey! We had that test a long time ago! I was falling for Yubin and I was really distracted okay?” Gahyeon pouted, hugging her girlfriend. “And you should help me out against them instead of telling them you aced the test” she pouted, glaring at the blue haired girl.

“Sorry, baby girl, I have a reputation to uphold towards your big sister over there. I need to look as good as I can!” Yubin smiled.

“Are you saying you care more about upholding your reputation with my big sister than defending your tiny girlfriend?” Gahyeon pouted.

“Only because my tiny girlfriend is so freaking cute when she is exposed” the hunter laughed, hugging Gahyeon really tightly and kissing her head a few times.

“I might throw up” Siyeon said, pretending to be disgusted but she couldn’t help but smile. She was really happy that these two groups collided because now everything felt more complete. 

“It’s your room so go ahead. You’ll have to sleep here with an angry Minji” Gahyeon teased with the biggest smile on her face.

Siyeon’s smile dropped at those words because she realized she hadn’t thought about that. How would she handle things tonight? Would the others be safe with her sleeping in the same bed? Yubin noticed Siyeon looked lost in thoughts so she sat up and patted her leg.

“Let’s watch a movie… You get to choose one” she smiled.

"Oh... thanks" Siyeon smiled at her. "I'm kind of in the mood to watch the Lion King" 

“Great, I’m going to cry again!” Gahyeon protested with a pout and Bora laughed, ruffling her hair while Yubin crawled down to find the remote.

"I might join you with that, little sis" the older vampire admitted, smiling at Bora as Yubin found the movie and put it on.

The blue haired girl crawled back on the bed and laid down between Gahyeon and Siyeon. She wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl and pulled her closer as Siyeon did the same with Bora, careful not to hurt her. The blonde vampire decided to let go of everything that happened today and just focus on the movie and the girls around her. She would think about what happened another time because in this exact moment she was feeling like she had all she needed.

Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a comment, much love ♥

QOTD: What other member(s) of (a) gg(s) would you like to see Dreamcatcher collab with

Cristina: Dami/Soyeon/Moonbyu | Sua/Soojin (too sexy) | Siyeon/Solar (vocals)

Nyle: Jiyoo/Miyeon (Cuties)


	81. Chapter 81

Have a good Christmas Eve and Christmas everyone!

The morning after Handong woke up, stretching an arm lightly and realizing that she wasn't in her bed. She looked around feeling a little bit lost when she remembered that she had a really horrible nightmare in the middle of the night and she decided to sneak in Chaesol's room, hoping that the girl wouldn't mind. She didn't know if Chaesol knew yet, because she was asleep when Handong snuggled closer to her, but the Chinese girl realized that the other girl was spooning her.

She really didn't want to get out of bed yet because she felt really safe in this position and it just felt right. She pressed her back more into Chaesol's front, wanting to be a little closer.

The girl instinctively pulled her closer by wrapping her arm around Handong's waist. She moved her head closer, so that her lips were almost pressed against the Chinese girl's neck.

"Thanks for holding me" Handong whispered with a smile, knowing Chaesol was still sleeping. "It feels nice"

The korean girl shifted a little and lightly kissed Handong's neck.

"Yuyu" she mumbled faintly, pulling the Chinese girl even closer and smiling a little in her sleep.

Handong sighed at hearing that and leaned forward a little, tapping Chaesol's hand. "I'm not Yubin... but... I understand, kid" she whispered.

Chaesol opened her eyes, feeling the person she was holding moving away a little. She let her eyes adjust to the light and she yawned a little.

"What do you… mean you're not Yubin?" She asked, sounding confused while looking at Handong's back.

"You... kissed my neck and c-called me 'Yuyu', Chae" the bartender admitted.

"I… oh god. I'm… I'm so sorry" Chaesol whispered, mentally cursing herself. "Hey… turn around, please" she asked in a soft voice.

"It's okay, really. It's still early, Chae. She's still in your head" Handong whispered, slowly turning around.

Chaesol cupped her cheeks, caressing one of them with her thumb.

"She is…And I would lie if I said the opposite but… you are in my head too now, Dong" she whispered. "And I hope that one day… it will be just you"

"Don't force it, Chae, let it flow naturally and if this doesn't work, then it's okay"

"But I want it to work" the other girl replied, locking eyes with her. "I won't force it because it would be stupid but… Nevermind" she whispered, letting go of Handong's cheek. 

"Chae... I want it to work too. I'm just saying we shouldn't rush it" the Chinese smiled. "And thanks for hugging me"

"I woke up early this morning and you were here… and I really felt like hugging you" Chaesol admitted. 

"It felt good to wake up like that" Handong chuckled, placing a sweet kiss on Chaesol's cheek.

"It felt good for me too but… I was a little surprised at first" the Korean girl whispered with a chuckle. "I fell asleep alone and I opened my eyes and you were here"

"I'm really sorry for that... I had a little nightmare so I wanted to sleep with someone" the bartender admitted.

"Don't apologize" Chaesol replied with a smile "It was a surprise but it was a really good one" she admitted. "Do you want to talk about the nightmare?"

"I was just... on the roof again, without anyone this time. But it's fine. You got me" Handong smiled.

"I'm glad you came here after that nightmare" Chaesol whispered, sounding a little bit worried. "Dong… do you promise me that if you… if you have those kinds of thoughts again… you will tell me?"

"I already promised you that, Chae... you and Minji are my two people I trust with those things" she whispered.

"You promised me that you won't do that again… but as you said, you already promised that to Minji but it happened again. So I… I want you to tell me as soon as the thought crosses your mind" Chaesol replied weakly, tucking a strand of hair behind Handong's ear.

"I will... I was just at a weak moment and I didn't want to bother Minji... but I'll tell you and Minji as soon as it does"

"Thank you" Chaesol whispered, smiling a little and giving a really quick peck on Handong's lips, not knowing if she could do more than that.

"I know we didn't kiss since... the drunk night but... I really want to" Handong chuckled.

"You do?" Chaesol asked, widening her eyes. "You didn't kiss me for two days so I… I thought…" she whispered, looking down "I thought I messed up during that drunk night"

"Of course not, I was just taking it slow" the Chinese whispered, leaning a bit closer. "Taking our time... and I filled in some documents... for your and Siyeon's shops"

"Documents? For the shop?" Chaesol asked, sounding confused. "What documents?" 

"It's a 'surprise' for Singnie and you but... I kinda asked the documents to make the deal official for the building"

"W- What?" Chaesol asked, suddenly sitting up on the bed. "But I… I s-still don't know the price of the r-rent for it" she panicked, not knowing if she could afford it.

"Let's say that I pay the first couple of months, to thank you" Handong chuckled, combing the girl's hair.

"But… that's n-not fair. Why should you?" Chaesol asked, shaking her head. "I… I want to repay you somehow" she whispered, not knowing what she could do. She literally had nothing. "I'll help you with the bar for the night shift!" She suddenly said. She would work at the shop during the day and help Handong at the bar during the late shift.

"Only on busy days and it's a deal. I don't want you working your butt off every single day" the Chinese reasoned with a smile.

"It won't be a bother" Chaesol replied with a smile "I'm sure I will like working here with you during the late shift" she said, suddenly realizing that it could be taken in the wrong way. "I m-mean… we will keep each other company and we can talk and stuff while we clean and everything" she rambled.

"Chae... just accept my proposal and seal it with your lips" Handong chuckled, pulling the girl a bit closer.

Chaesol smiled, looking down at the girl and she cupped her cheek, leaning in and locking lips with her. She moved her lips slowly against Handong's ones, enjoying the feeling of it.

The Chinese girl smiled, getting a little closer to the girl and moving her lips a bit faster, melting into the kiss.

"Is it bad… that I've really missed… this?" Chaesol whispered between kisses, lightly pulling the Chinese girl on top of her.

"It's not... and funny... now I'm on top of you and you pulled me on" the bartender smirked.

"Why do I… keep doing things without realizing it?" Chaesol said with a pout. She wrapped an arm around Handong's waist and she rolled them over, ending up on top of the Chinese woman.

"You also didn't realize you did that? Ms. Shy top?" Handong teased.

"That's probably the only thing I've done on purpose" Chaesol chuckled, looking down at Handong. "It kinda feels… more right like this"

"Really? Aren't you supposed to be the pure innocent one?" The Chinese smirked, putting her hands on Chaesol's butt.

"I think it feels right for you too" Chaesol smirked a little. "You know where to put your hands when we are like this" she chuckled.

"There are only 2 places I could place them... but I think the other one is still off limits I assume"

Chaesol blushed a little, looking at Handong's eyes. 

"I… I don't know" she whispered shyly, caressing Handong's cheek.

"Okay, we'll keep it on this nice thing then" the Chinese chuckled, squeezing her butt softly.

Chaesol bent down, kissing the Chinese woman's lips slowly and smiling against them, feeling Handong's hands squeezing her butt softly.

"You really… like it, don't you?" She chuckled, between kisses.

"I won't lie... you have a really nice butt, even like this" the bartender smiled, melting into the kiss.

"Even like this?" Chaesol asked between kisses, unable to stop.

"I meant... t-the... c-clothes" Handong shyly whispered, deepening the kiss a little.

"Oh" Chaesol whispered, smiling against Handong's lips. She tilted her head a little, letting the Chinese woman deepen the kiss. She trailed her hand on the girl's waist, hoping it wasn't too much.

"I hope that... w-wasn't weird to say" Handong chuckled, not minding the hand at all, just letting her do what she wanted.

"It wasn't" Chaesol whispered "But you had… the chance to touch it… without clothes… two days ago" she teased, still kissing her.

"You were drunk Chae... I didn't want to... make use of that. See it as a form of respect... but I still remember your promise" the bartender stated with a smirk.

"Wait… what promise?" Chaesol asked "Did I make… a promise while… I was drunk?" She asked, sounding a little bit worried.

"You don't remember?" The girl under her chuckled, still enjoying the hungry kiss. "You basically... promised me... the best... striptease ever"

"Oh god… I did not" Chaesol whispered. "I'm the worst… stripteaser ever" she admitted "Like… I'm really really bad. If you see… me give you a striptease you won't even… give me a chance to be with you" 

"I think... you're trying to get out of it" Handong teased. "So I expect my show... someday... soon or late"

"I'm serious" Chaesol replied "I'm really really bad but… if you really want it" she whispered, detaching herself from the kiss "I'll do it for you"

"You m-mean... n-now?" Handong stuttered. "And h-how can you be bad... as l-long as the clothes come off... it's a g-good striptease"

"It's called striptease because you should be able to tease the other person while you undress yourself. You should be sensual and everything… I'm not really… I'm kinda goofy" Chaesol replied with an apologetic smile. "But a promise is a promise"

"I'll be the judge of it being good or not... and maybe... g-goofy could be nice... it's you after all" Handong said, squeezing her butt again.

"So y-you… you want it n-now?" Chaesol whispered, sitting up on the Chinese girl's lap.

"It's about what you want, Chae, I'm under you..." the bartender chuckled.

"I made a promise to you. It's up to you to decide when" Chaesol whispered with a little smirk. 

"You know what... a m-morning s-striptease might be a good way to... wake up"

"Alright. I need you to close your eyes for a couple of minutes then" Chaesol whispered, trying to sound confident. "Because I won't give you a striptease in my pajamas"

"Oh... right... I forgot about that. That would be someth- oh... fuck" Handong said only now realizing what that meant.

"What?" Chaesol chuckled, looking down at Handong with a curious smile.

"I... just realized what you meant... I already saw you in underwear when I was tipsy... and almost fainted" Handong smirked, slowly closing her eyes.

"Hands on your eyes, I want to be sure you won't peek" she chuckled, bending down to peck her lips before standing up and running to her wardrobe. If she had to do this… she would try to do the best she could. She liked Handong after all. She decided to put on a not too provocative underwear because it was way too soon for that. She put on some black pants, a white shirt… and why not, a tie.

"Are you almost done, Chae? I'm getting impatient and getting the urge to peak" the Chinese admitted.

"Almost done!" The Korean girl said, putting the tie in place. "Alright now I need you to stand up, but keep your eyes closed. I'll guide you to the chair" 

"C-chair? I thought w-we would-... Okay" the woman said, standing up with her hands still on her eyes.

"Here" Chaesol whispered, helping her to the chair in the middle of the room. She made her sit down and she prepared the phone with the music. She felt so nervous because she really hoped Handong would like it… and her in general. "Okay… you can open your eyes"

"Finally, I can't wait to-" she started to say, gulping when she saw Chaesol in those clothes, the tie making it perfect. "See..."

"I really hope I won't scare you away with this" Chaesol whispered, walking to the phone and turning on the music. She took a deep breath and she slowly started to loosen the tie, walking towards Handong.

"Wait... can I pull you closer by t-the tie first? I... always wanted to do that" the bartender admitted.

"I'm not taking that off" Chaesol replied with a little smirk, still loosening it a little. She started to unbutton the buttons of the shirt, walking around the chair, keeping eye contact with the Chinese girl.

"God... why do I a-already like it? J-just... you unbuttoning the buttons... knowing what's under there..."

Chaesol smiled, glad that Handong was enjoying the show. She unbuttoned two more buttons, before stopping in front of Handong, unbuttoning the button of her pants.

"I have a feeling... that you know exactly what you are doing" Handong whispered.

"Believe me, I'm not" Chaesol whispered, slowly taking down her pants, stepping out of them. She made a step forward and she sat down on Handong's lap.

"God... I don't want to be a perv but... that's a great butt" The Chinese whispered.

"Is it?" The Korean girl asked, standing up again and making a slow twirl in front of Handong.

"It is... perfect size.. perfect feel" the bartender simply stated.

"Should I stay here then? So you can see it?" Chaesol teased, unbuttoning the last button of her shirt but not taking it off yet.

"That's just the thing... I want to see all of you... all the time" she said, wanting to touch Chaesol.

The Korean girl smirked a little, sitting back down on Handong's lap with the shirt completely opened. 

"So… you said you wanted to do something" she whispered, putting her hands on Handong's shoulders.

"I... I w-want to see you, Chaesol" the Chinese whispered, trailing her hand up when Chaesol stopped her.

"So you don't want to… pull me by the tie anymore?" She teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait! I do" Handong quickly said. Really quickly, almost sounding desperate.

"Well… I'm here and so is the tie" Chaesol whispered, challenging the Chinese girl. The latter slowly wrapped her hand around the tie, pulling Chaesol closer to give her a peck.

"That's... h-hot" she whispered.

"So hot… that you went for a peck?" Chaesol challenged with a smirk.

"I mean look at you... and then this tie with a g-gorgeous girl attached to it... how can I not"

"I meant… you went only for a peck" Chaesol tried again, locking eyes with Handong.

"Oh... I didn't want to distract... you from your work" Handong shyly said, having missed this intimacy with someone.

"I should… finish the work first then?" Chaesol asked, letting the shirt fall from her shoulders, but not letting it go down completely.

"Chae..." Handong whispered, staring down, going back up to lock eyes with her. "Show me, please"

The Korean girl did what she was asked and she let the shirt fall to the ground, keeping eye contact with Handong. 

"Like this?" She whispered, trying to sound as confident as she could.

"Perfect, all of you" the Chinese smiled, putting her hands on the girl's waist and slowly going down.

"D-Do you really think that?" Chaesol asked, feeling a little bit unsure.

"Look at you... fit, perfect proportions, a cute face and an angelic personality"

"I… I'm so glad you like me" the girl admitted, letting out a sigh of relief. "I was scared you wouldn't".

"You are crazy" Handong smiled, letting her fingertips graze her skin until she was almost at the girl's butt.

Chaesol wrapped her arms around Handong's neck, leaning in slowly and stopping when their lips brushed together. 

"Can I kiss you… even if I'm half naked?" She whispered against the Chinese girl's lips.

"Definitely... but only if I can touch... your butt" the bartender smirked, tapping Chaesol's hips.

"Of course you can" Chaesol whispered, finally locking lips with Handong. The girl couldn't help but kiss the Chinese woman hungrily, pulling her closer.

Handong didn't waste time, running her hands over the girl's bare butt, squeezing it and even pulling her up a little to deepen the kiss.

The tiniest moan escaped Chaesol's lips as she let Handong deepen the kiss. She nestled a hand in the girl's hair, pulling her even closer.

"You feel so good... at my mouth... and in my hands" Handong teased between kisses.

"We said… we would… take this slow" Chaesol whispered between kisses, but she kept pulling her closer and kissing her hungrily.

"Your striptease... was slow enough" Handong replied.

Chaesol smiled against Handong's lips, loving what was happening. It felt right and she felt oddly comfortable. She wasn't really comfortable with being half naked with people but with Handong… it just felt right.

"So… did you like it?" She asked, detaching herself from the kiss and locking eyes with Handong.

"I loved it... Chae" Handong whispered, guiding the girl down on her thigh. "Every single thing"

"Should I take off the tie as well?" Chaesol teased with a little smirk.

"You can l-leave it on... it's hot"

"Alright… I wasn't sure about it. I thought it would be… too much. And I didn't know if you were a 'tie lover' kind of girl but… I decided to try" Chaesol whispered, suddenly feeling a little bit shy.

"Is this enough of an answer?" Handong smirked, pulling her closer by the tie with a little more force.

"I-... It i-is" Chaesol stuttered, loving the way Handong did that.

"Good" The Chinese said, still holding on to the tie and pulling her really close, seeming shy.

"D-do you... want to... m-move?"

"Move?" Chaesol asked, locking eyes with her, not understanding what the girl meant.

" 'm-move' " Handong repeated, pushing her leg up a little and looking to the side.

"I… you-" Chaesol stuttered, now understanding what Handong meant. She really wanted to, she actually thought about it as well but she was scared to do this before she was sure about what they were. 

"It's f-fine... it was a d-dumb question" Handong backed down, looking back at Chaesol.

"It wasn't a dumb question" the Korean girl said, shaking her head. "I… I would love to m-move" she admitted, looking away. "It's just… I'm afraid to hurt you, somehow"

"Chae... stop thinking... and start following what you f-feel" Handong whispered.

Chaesol looked back up at the Chinese woman, locking eyes with her. She leaned in, locking lips with her as she started moving really slowly.

Handong melted into the kiss and placed her hands on Chaesol's hips to help her.

The Korean girl deepened the kiss a little as she kept moving, trying not to panic by thinking about what Handong was feeling on her leg.

"Chae... don't be... scared of what you feel. There are times for... thinking and times for... feeling... and this is a feel time" Handong whispered, literally feeling on her leg that Chae wanted this.

"Do you… think you can… pick me up?" Chaesol whispered, locking eyes with the Chinese woman.

"I can... why?" The bartender asked, putting her hands under Chaesol's thighs and lifting her.

"I… I want to do this properly" Chaesol whispered "Can we… move to the bed?" She asked, feeling a little bit shy.

"W-we can but... just 'moving' o-okay?" The Chinese whispered.

Chaesol nodded her head, pecking Handong's lips as the girl sat down on the bed, positioning herself with her back on the headboard of the bed, while Chaesol crawled on top of her. She locked eyes with Handong and started moving again, brushing her lips against the Chinese woman's ones.

"Maybe you are right" she whispered, putting her hands on Handong's shoulders "This is not a thinking time… Let's just… feel" she whispered, locking lips with her.

-=-

A few hours laters Chaesol opened her eyes, slowly reaching for her phone to look at the time. They basically spent the whole morning in bed and it was past lunch time. She dropped her phone on the bed and she pushed herself a little bit closer to Handong’s front. She put her hand on the Chinese woman’s one on her waist and she sighed a little, hoping this wasn’t a mistake.

"Hey... how are you feeling?" Handong whispered, shifting a little and combing the girl's hair softly.

“Embarrassed?” Chaesol whispered, totally unable to turn around and face Handong. It felt good, of course it did… but she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed now.

"You didn't sound embarrassed earlier when you were 'moving' on me" Handong teased.

“Oh god, don’t, please!” Chaesol protested, putting her hands on her face and bringing her knees to her chest as if making herself smaller could help her disappear somehow.

"It was a good idea to shower afterwards by the way" the Chinese chuckled. "It was a little messy"

“You… really need to stop” Chaesol pleaded, rolling away from Handong, still with her back towards her.

"I'm sorry... you're just too cute but... do you... regret it?"

“Not a single second of it” Chaesol admitted in a whisper, fixing her eyes on the wall.

"Then why do you seem so... uneasy?" The bartender questioned.

“I’m… I’m not” Chaesol whispered, slowly turning around to face Handong. “I’m just… embarrassed of what we did… w-what I did” she admitted, looking away.

"First of all we are adults, second of all it's a we-thing not an I-thing and lastly we both enjoyed ourselves" Handong tried to reassure her. "It was just... grinding Chae"

“Still… we said we would… take it slow” the Korean girl whispered, still looking away. “And I’m honestly surprised by myself… I’m usually not able to… stop thinking and just… let go”

"Another reason to not think about it now! You wanted it, Chae. And we said to take it slow like 5 days ago"

“Yes, and we stopped kissing for two days and… then we kissed and I end up half naked in bed with you” Chaesol replied, starting to panic a little.

"We didn't stop kissing. We just didn't kiss" Handong reassured her. “I think everything went naturally" the Chinese whispered, reaching out to grab Chaesol.

Chaesol moved a little bit back, not really understanding why. Handong was right and she wanted to do what happened and she didn’t regret it. But why was she feeling like this right now? She felt like she was leading Handong on, without being sure of what she felt. And the Chinese girl had already suffered enough.

“I just… I don’t know” she whispered, not knowing what to say.

"Come here" Handong whispered, not liking that she moved away from her.

“I-... I don’t know if that’s… a good idea” Chaesol whispered, looking down at the pillow.

"Why not? What's wrong Chae?" The other whispered, going closer herself.

“I don’t know” the Korean girl admitted, unable to go back because she would fall from the bed. “I’m just… I feel like I literally shut down my brain earlier. I wanted something and I went for it… even if I thought it was wrong”

"W-wrong?" The bartender whispered, stopping to go closer and sitting up. "Wrong?"

“I… I didn’t mean-” Chaesol tried to say, looking up at the Chinese girl “Not wrong… just… maybe it shouldn’t have happened… yet”

"Maybe, but it did. And the fact it did meant that on some level we both thought we were ready"

“Or maybe it was just… the heat of the moment. We don’t know that” Chaesol whispered.

"Either way... it happened" Handong said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door, taking some clothes to change into on the way. "I'll go make breakfast"

“Handong, wait” Chaesol pleaded, standing up from the bed and realizing she was still in her underwear. She quickly grabbed the sheets and covered herself, hoping that Handong would listen to her.

"You don't have to apologize, Chae. I told you that it was alright that Yubin is still in your head. It takes time" the Chinese smiled.

“It’s… It’s not that” Chaesol whispered, taking a deep breath and letting go of the sheets on the bed while she walked towards the girl. “I’m just scared I would end up hurting you… and I really don’t want to”

"You don’t have to worry about that. I asked so it was my responsibility" Handong reassured her. "I'll see you down for break- " she wanted to say, noticing the time. "Brunch"

Chaesol nodded, stopping a meter away from Handong.

“I’ll see you downstairs” she whispered, bending down to pick up the shirt and the pants from the ground, putting them on the chair.

As soon as Handong walked downstairs to go to the kitchen, she saw a woman sitting on her couch, startling her a little.

“M- Minji?” she stuttered. “H- How did you-” she whispered, when she realized the door still had a hole on the glass. That wasn’t really safe.

"You basically don't have a door and you gave all of us a key of said broken door" the vampire laughed, getting up to walk to Handong and hug her.

“Oh… right, the key” the Chinese girl whispered, melting into the hug. “I’m so glad to see you, Minji”

"I'm glad to see you too, Dongie. It's been a little while again and I felt like visiting my best friend" Minji smiled, kissing her cheek.

“It’s been a while, yes! Would you stay for lunch? I was about to cook something for me and Chae and I’m sure she already saw one of you sipping blood at the table” Handong chuckled with a smile.

"I would love to have lunch with the two lovebirds" Minji chuckled. "I'm happy for you, Handong"

“W- What? I… We are not-” Handong quickly said, waving her hands in front of her face. “You got it wrong”

"I can smell it, Handong. You at least had some form of intimacy" the vampire smiled.

“W- Why do you keep bringing up powers I don’t know anything about?” Handong sighed, looking down. “We… we did but she… she probably already regrets it. She’s in love with Yubin anyway”

"It's so you to always worry about that... I saw the way you look at each other, Dongie. There is something there so don't worry!" The vampire reassured her, combing the bartender's hair.

Handong smiled at her, pulling her into another tight hug. 

“I hope you are right. I… really like her” she admitted in a whisper.

"I can see that, come on, I'll help you make some eggs in the kitchen" Minji cheered.

“Alright!” Handong cheered as they walked in the kitchen and the Chinese girl started preparing the pan as Minji took the eggs from the fridge.

"Why is your door's glass broken anyway? Did someone break in?"

“Uhm… C- Chae did” Handong whispered weakly, knowing where this whole talk would end up.

"Chae did? If she needed money she could've just asked you right?" The vampire chuckled.

“She… came here when you were going to save Gahyeon and Bora. She saw that the bar was… a mess and she couldn’t see me in here so she… broke the glass to open the door” Handong explained, breaking the egg's shells.

"The bar was a mess? She could've just called you right to let you in?" Minji asked, tilting her head and looking her friend in the eyes.

“She… she said she sensed that something was wrong” Handong whispered, looking away and putting the eggs in the pan. “So she wanted… to be quick”

"Dongie... w-what did you do?" The vampire asked in a broken voice.

“I just… I felt so bad, Minji, when we found out it was Elkie. I told her how to find Gahyeon at college, I asked Gahyeon to befriend her for me even if everyone was telling her to do the opposite. I knew she got hurt because of that and I just… I felt bad and sad and angry and… hopeless” Handong whispered weakly, not wanting to look at Minji.

"Then why didn't you fucking call me Handong?" Minji whispered. "If Chaesol didn't... I would've lost-... what the fuck?"

“I didn’t call you because I… I didn’t want to be stopped” the Chinese girl admitted, still looking at the pan. “I was so tired Minji… so tired of things always going bad for me. I gave my everything for everyone but… things just don’t work out for me”

Minji stopped everything she was doing and hugged Handong tightly.

"You promised me... I can't imagine what I would do if... if I lost you, Dongie"

“I’m sorry” Handong whispered, finally breaking down in Minji’s arms. “I… I know I disappointed you. I just… I can’t fight those thoughts back when they’re… so strong”

"You p-promised me... to let me help you" Minji whispered, kissing the bartender's forehead a few times. "To let me be there for you... we all love you, Handong... imagine what... Singnie and Gahyeon would've felt"

“In that moment I… I was sure you all would be better off without me” Handong whispered weakly. “I was the cause of what happened… Gahyeon suffered because I let Elkie fool me. I felt so bad and so hopeless and I just… I wanted it to be over. That feeling was… eating me alive”

"Elkie fooled everyone... and it's admirable how sweet you are towards people you don't know... it's how you saved us after all... Just... talk to me if you feel like it, okay? I love you, Dongie" the vampire whispered faintly.

“I will” the Chinese girl replied, hugging Minji closer. “And I love you too, Minji. I love you so much” she whispered when Chaesol walked in the kitchen.

“Hey, I’m sorry it took me a while I wa-” she started to say when she noticed what was going on. “I’ll… leave you two to it” she said, feeling out of place.

"Chaesol... come here" Minji whispered and the girl slowly walked towards them as the vampire pulled her in the hug. "Thank you so so much for saving our Dongie"

Chaesol was startled by the sudden hug, but she knew exactly what Minji was talking about.

“I… O- Of course” she whispered with a little smile. “I noticed something was off with her so I just had to check”

"You did amazing... you also saved me, Siyeon and Gahyeon from a lot of pain" Minji smiled, pulling the two women even closer.

“I’m really glad I did” Chaesol replied, loving the feeling of that hug. “But she was the one… who stepped back from the edge of the roof at the end. I just… tried to give her reasons to do that. And the reasons were you, Siyeon and Gahyeon” the girl admitted.

Minji smiled, nodding her head and looking at Handong.

"Don't you ever leave me. I won't let you, silly Chinese woman" she chuckled with glassy eyes.

“I won’t” Handong whispered, pulling a little bit back from the hug. “I will… ask for help from someone that knows how to deal with these kinds of things and Chae said she… will be with me for every step of the way” she explained, looking at the other black haired girl with a smile.

"I will" Chaesol smiled and Minji patted her back.

"Thank you, kid. Feel free to always come and talk to me, both of you" the vampire whispered.

“Thank you, Minji” Chaesol replied with a smile, loving how sweet she sounded. “I also wanted to thank you for allowing Yuyu to tell me everything about you. You vampires I mean. It kinda makes me… feel part of something” she admitted with a little smile.

"Well... it also has some negative sides but... it's easier this way. It would be way too hard to hide it from you, seen as you have a bond with 3 people from our family" Minji chuckled.

“I know but… You blindly trusted me to keep this secret and that requires a lot of courage. And I have a b-bond with f-four people from your family now” she added with a little smile, looking at Handong.

"That just proves my point" the vampire smiled. "Me and Handong prepared some brunch for you two by the way. Just some simple eggs and toast but... it's something"

“It’s perfect” Chaesol replied with a sweet smile. “Will you eat with us? D-Drink… with us?” she asked, unsure how to say it.

"I will drink with you, if it's not weird for you" the oldest woman chuckled.

“It’s not… of course it’s not” the black haired girl reassured with a smile. “I’m curious about something though… well, more than something. I have like… thousands questions but I don’t want to make it weird” Chaesol replied with an awkward chuckle, helping Handong to put the plates on the table.

"You can ask me, and I can try to answer them as truthfully as possible" Minji assured. "I just didn't want you to ask questions while... the whole 'thing' was going on but we are back on schedule now"

“I saw the moment was critical so I would never have asked questions… even though I have to admit it was a shock” Chaesol explained, sitting down in front of Handong and letting Minji sit beside the Chinese girl. “Do you… like… have particular powers? I’m pretty sure I saw Siyeon jump on a roof while she went out with Yubin, to search the city. But apart from the… mega-jump… what can you do?”

"We can smell really well, hear really well, although that's not always a benefit, have super strength, we can charm people and you know, the whole biting thing"

“Wow” the girl mouthed, looking at Minji. “Why is it not always a benefit to hear really well?” she asked curiously.

"I'm sure you can think about some things you'd rather not hear yourself, kid" Minji chuckled, putting the eggs on the plates of the two humans.

Chaesol looked up in the air, thinking about what Minji could mean with that when she suddenly realized what she meant. 

“B- But like… how much can you hear? For example if I go upstairs and I speak in a really quiet voice, would you be able to hear me?”

"It depends and I mean... it's really hard to measure"

“That’s so cool” the girl mumbled. “You are amazing creatures” she said, smiling at Minji.

"Well there are also bad ones but... I agree, we are amazing" Minji smiled, filling her cup with blood. "Have a nice meal, girls, I hope the eggs are nice"

“They are” Handong smiled, taking a bite of them and Chaesol nodded her head, agreeing with her. 

“So you are the Tree’s girlfriend” Chaesol said, surprising Minji. 

"Her height is attractive!" Minji protested. "But yes, I am her girlfriend. She's honestly... amazing"

“It took me days to understand what Anya meant when she said she talked with Boya and the Tree” Chaesol chuckled, turning towards Handong who laughed as well. “And if Bora found a totally unexpected girlfriend… you are exactly what I pictured for Yooh”

"What do you mean? How did you picture Yoohyeon's girlfriend?" The vampire asked curiously.

“Uhm… sweet, caring, understanding” Chaesol replied with a smile. “Kind of intimidating at first but I guess it runs in your group. Except for Gahyeon… she looks nothing but adorable” she added with a weak smile.

"She has a baby face, she's cute even when trying to be cool or angry" Minji chuckled. "But I'm happy you think I fit with Yooh"

“You really do. And I’m pretty good at reading people” Chaesol chuckled with a little wink.

"That's a great ability to have" Minji smiled, finishing her cup and wiping her lips.

Chaesol smiled at Minji and turned to Handong who was eating her eggs in silence. She lightly kicked her leg under the table to make her raise her head, tilting her head to the side, as to ask if everything was okay.

"I'm fine... I'm just laughing in myself a little bit" the Chinese admitted.

“Laughing for?” Chaesol asked, sounding confused and turning towards Minji to see if she was confused as her.

"She knows, Chae" the bartender simply said with a chuckle.

“She knows what?” the girl asked, confused. “About the door?” she tried, totally not understanding the contest of what she said.

"About what we did, she knows. She smelled it, somehow" Handong whispered as Minji just smirked at Chaesol.

“She smel-... Y-You can smell kisses?” the girl asked, blushing a little. “How do you even do that?”

"Not the kisses, Chae... the 'intimacy' you had" the vampire corrected her.

“That’s… j- just great” Chaesol whispered, covering her face with her hands. “I… we just-” she tried to say, not able to finish the sentence.

"You don't need to justify yourself. It's none of my business anyway. You can do whatever you want"

“I know… it’s just embarrassing that… you can smell that” Chaesol replied, peeking from her fingers to look at Minji. “I d-don’t like vampires’ super nose” she added with a little pout.

"You're too cute and kind" Minji cooed, patting her head.

Chaesol smiled, removing her hands from her face, feeling a little bit better. 

“Thank you” she said, standing up and collecting the plates on the table and Minji’s cup. “You keep talking, I’ll quickly wash these” she smiled. 

“We can help you!” Minji smiled, standing up and walking in the kitchen with her, followed by Handong. The girls washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen together, talking and enjoying each others’ company for a few more hours.

We hope you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, much love ♥

Qotd: What did you think of the Jiyoo Christmas special clip?

Nyle: They sang the song very well! (As expected of course) and Jiyoo for Christmas? One of the best Christmas gifts ever! Such wifeys! Look at how they look at each other. Cuties ♥

Cristina: I loved it! I love their voices and they're the cutest!


	82. Chapter 82

We hope you all had a nice and safe holiday so far! ♥

When Minji left to go to Handong’s place, Gahyeon, Bora and Yoohyeon left to spend a nice afternoon at the park. Of course Bora and Gahyeon insisted for Siyeon and Yubin to go with them, but the blonde vampire refused, saying that she wasn’t in the mood to go, but she forbade Bora to stay home with her. The blue haired hunter explained to them that she had some statistics homework to do and that she would take the opportunity to train with Siyeon since she was at home. When the girls left and Yubin finished her homework she knocked at the door of Siyeon’s room, opening it slowly.

“I’m done with statistics… The way you explained to me how to solve those exercises was really clear and easy” she said with a huge smile.

"Let me see you exercises first, Yubin. I'll check if you did them right and if you actually made them all. For all I know you can just lie" Siyeon chuckled.

“Why would I lie?” Yubin asked, pouting and going back to Gahyeon’s room to take the papers with the exercises. She walked back to Siyeon’s room and sat down on the bed, handing her the exercises. “Here, all done!”

"Let me see" Siyeon smiled, quickly scanning through all the exercises with a proud smile. "You have all of them right except for this last one. You changed a plus into a minus, Yubin"

“What? Let me see” the blue haired girl asked, looking at the exercise and sighing. “I thought I did everything perfectly! Can I fix it after the training?” 

"You can fix it right now, just take a pen and quickly fix the exercise. I'll wait for you downstairs" the vampire smiled, ruffling her hair.

“Alright” Yubin snorted, standing back up and walking to Gahyeon’s room to take a pen. She quickly fixed the exercise, checking that everything was correct this time. She changed in her fighting outfit and she ran downstairs. “I fixed the exercise and I’m ready to train!”

"Good, then you can start by stretching. We are going to train your speed a little bit today" the blonde vampire smiled.

“Okay” Yubin smiled as she walked outside. She started stretching her legs and her arms, trying a few sprints while she waited for the vampire. She used to be pretty fast, but after years spent in training as a steady frontliner, she lost some of that speed.

"I want you to be fast today, but also quiet, remember the techniques I told you for that?" Siyeon asked.

“I do… I tried it the other day and it’s fine when I’m walking fast. But it’s really hard to combine that with running fast” Yubin explained, walking to the vampire.

"Run one round for me and I'll evaluate"

Yubin nodded, walking to the edge of the arena and sprinting to the other side, trying to be as quiet as she could and for that she lacked in speed.

“I know I wasn’t really fast but… how was the ‘be quiet’ part?” she asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Average. It's not bad but not that good either. Now can you do the same while keeping your speed?"

“I can try” the blue haired girl replied, running back to the other edge of the arena, running as fast as she could and trying to be quiet enough.

Siyeon carefully looked at Yubin's feet and sighed. "You're lucky there aren't actually a lot of situations where you need to run and be quiet" she commented.

“Is it that bad?” Yubin asked, looking down at her feet.

"It's not that bad, it's just... bad" the vampire said. "It's hard to train this if you didn't learn it in the beginning too"

“I’ll keep trying” Yubin whispered “It will take time but I’ll find a way to improve. Should we just focus on the speed today?”

"Fine, we'll do that" the blonde smiled. 3 rounds around the arena to warm up your legs" 

“Okay” Yubin nodded with a smile, starting to run at a decent speed, but not too fast since it was just a warm up. When she finished the 3 rounds she stopped, putting her hands on her knees and catching her breath. “Done. What now?”

"Get over here" Siyeon smiled and the girl did what she asked as the older woman ruffled her hair.

“W- What was that for?” Yubin chuckled, sounding confused.

"Just to say you did good. Always fun to train with you" Siyeon chuckled.

"Thanks, I enjoy it too! I learnt a lot from you already" the hunter chuckled.

“That’s because now you actually listen to what I say, instead of complaining” Siyeon chuckled. “Let’s try a few sprints. Are your legs warm enough?”

"I think they are. Well... I hope so. And hey, I had reason to complain our first training sessions" Yubin protested.

“Yeah… you did” Siyeon replied with a chuckle. “But now I can tell you… I was so proud of you because you didn’t quit until Minji forced you to”

"Sure, thanks" Yubin said, jumping a few times before walking to one of the walls.

“Whenever you are ready” Siyeon said, looking at the blue haired girl. “Don’t focus on being quiet, just sprint as fast as you can”

"What do I need to do? Run from side to side? Run a few rounds?" The hunter asked since Siyeon hadn't specified it.

“Run from where you are to the other side, touch the end of the arena and run back” Siyeon explained. “I want to see how fast you are in changing direction”

"Okay" the girl nodded, taking a deep breath before sprinting to the other side, almost tripping as she touched the wall and sprinting back.

Siyeon sighed, looking at the hunter.

“Useless to say that it was bad” she said, pointing at the point where Yubin almost tripped.

"That was the only mistake. I thought it was pretty good apart from that" the hunter pouted.

“What you call ‘the only mistake’ is what kills you in a battle” Siyeon said in a firm voice. “There are mistakes you can’t afford to do”

"I almost tripped, I stayed on my feet" Yubin countered.

“You slowed down to stay on your feet. You stumbled. If this was an actual run to escape from a vampire, that little mistake would determine your death” Siyeon said, sounding almost annoyed.

"I almost tripped because I touched the wall... there won't be an escape situation where I need to make a 180 turn at a wall" Yubin mumbled, walking back to the start position.

“Stop arguing with me” Siyeon said, looking at her “Try again”

"Yes, Siyeon. Sorry" the blue haired girl apologized. She sprinted towards the other side and back, without almost tripping this time.

“Again” Siyeon repeated with a sigh.

Yubin nodded, doing the same thing again, just like Siyeon asked of her, executing it perfectly once more. Repeating that a few times.

“You get slower each time you do this” Siyeon said, glaring at Yubin.

"I also get more tired each time I do this. You're not even telling me what's wrong"

“Nothing is wrong. You’re just too slow” Siyeon cut short, walking to Yubin.

"I promise I will train hard on that” the blue haired girl smiled.

“You can be sure you will. We are not moving from here until you reach a decent speed. I’ve been way too soft with you lately” Siyeon stated. “And fix your posture while you run” she added, harshly putting a hand on Yubin’s waist and pulling her shoulders back a little.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Yubin whined, looking at Siyeon.

“I’m your trainer, I have to fix your posture” she simply said. “Try again, 5 more times”

"Alright, Siyeon" Yubin sighed, starting to run, trying to improve her speed and focus on her posture but she was just getting too tired as she finished the fifth round.

Siyeon crossed her arms on her chest, looking at Yubin and shaking her head in disapproval. 

“I guess I really got paired with the most useless of the hunters” she said, scoffing.

"What?" Yubin asked, it had been a while since she heard that. "Are you mimicking old Siyeon towards me?”

“Why should I mimic myself? I’m damn serious” the vampire dryly replied.

"What's wrong with you? Are you really angry because it's not going well? Please tell me what I can do, like always" Yubin smiled.

“I’ve tried that, and it didn’t work. You’re still slow, you’re still loud, you’re still weak” Siyeon hissed, pushing Yubin back a little.

Yubin noticed what was going on, she was really worried for Siyeon since she has been having this a lot lately out of nowhere.

"You're right, I need to try harder" Yubin agreed, hoping that would stop Siyeon from getting even angrier.

“You’re just not good enough” Siyeon hissed walking towards the girl, pushing her back with every step she made. “And you are going to get me killed”

"I am going to get you killed, yes Siyeon" the hunter just replied, looking down. She had to find a way to make her come back to her senses.

At hearing those words the vampire growled, letting her fangs out and picking up Yubin by the collar.

“Are you saying you are actually trying to get me killed?” she hissed, shaking the hunter a bit, still holding her by the collar.

"No! Of course not, I'm just too weak right?" Yubin asked, locking eyes with Siyeon and noticing something weird in them. A little golden flare in her natural black eyes.

“Are you mocking me?” Siyeon yelled in her face, slamming Yubin against the wall and holding her in place, her fangs dangerously close to the blue haired girl’s face.

"I think you should calm down, Siyeon. This is not you" Yubin tried to say, not wanting to kick the vampire yet.

“And I think you should shut up” Siyeon growled, locking eyes with the hunter. “You still talk way too much”

"Sorry" Yubin said, kicking Siyeon's stomach with all her might, hoping it was enough to bring her back to her senses.

Siyeon stumbled back a little, bending down and looking at her stomach before raising her head again. She growled louder, slamming Yubin against the wall again and breathing faster.

"Siyeon... please... you're hurting me" Yubin pleaded "What the hell is going on with you? Those dreams when... your sister disappeared and now... whatever this is?"

“You fucking kicked me” Siyeon growled, pushing the hunter against the wall “Really bad idea since no one is here to help you” she hissed.

"You're here" Yubin said, determined for the real Siyeon to come back.

“I am, but you shouldn’t be so glad about that” the vampire growled again, still pushing the hunter against the wall.

"Siyeon... let me go. Think of the others. Think of Minji. Of Gahyeon and for fuck's sake your girlfriend!" Yubin tried to reason.

“I told you to shut up!” Siyeon yelled, throwing the hunter on the ground as she started to walk towards her, showing her fangs.

"Think of the people that care about you and stop this nonsense before it's too late" the blue haired girl tried again, wanting to sound brave.

“What a pathetic way to try and save yourself” Siyeon laughed, bending down to face Yubin “they won’t even care”

"Snap out of it, god damnit" Yubin screamed, slapping Siyeon's face hard as the vampire bent down.

Siyeon turned her head to the side, bringing a hand to her cheek and looking back at Yubin. She noticed the hunter looked scared as hell and when she realized she couldn’t remember what happened in the last few minutes she quickly stood up and stepped back, bringing a hand on her mouth to check if the fangs were out. 

“D-Did… Did I hurt you?” she asked in a total state of panic, looking down at Yubin.

"You didn't, don't worry" Yubin lied, not wanting to stress Siyeon out. "It's okay"

“W-What happened? What d-did I do? Why are you on the ground?” Siyeon asked, not walking closer to the hunter.

"You said... that I wasn't doing good in training. That I didn't work hard enough and stuff. You seemed really angry at it" Yubin explained, going over to hug the vampire. "But I know that's not you"

“S-Stay back, Yubin” Siyeon whispered, pushing the girl back lightly by the waist. “Why were you on the ground? Please be honest with me. D-Did I attack you?” she pleaded, on the verge of crying.

"You gave me a little push and I tripped over, nothing serious. And hey, I'm not scared of you... we will figure it out together... alone. I don't want Minji to lock you up"

“No I… I will lock myself up in the basement… until Minji is back” Siyeon said, shaking her head. 

"Siyeon... we need to know what this is... why it is happening now..." Yubin whispered.

“I don’t know, Yubin” Siyeon whispered, sitting on the ground and breaking down. “But whatever this is… I can’t be trusted! I tried to attack Yoohyeon and now you… I-... What is happening to me?” she cried, not able to stay strong anymore.

"In both moments... what did you feel before?" Yubin asked, hoping to find some correlation between the events.

“I… I don’t know. I felt… angry? Without any reason” the vampire whispered as Yubin sat down beside her, moving a little bit closer. 

“I’ve noticed something” the hunter whispered, looking in Siyeon’s eyes.

"Y-you did?" The vampire asked, looking hopeful. Maybe Yubin knew what to do.

“Your eyes… they changed” Yubin explained “They had… gold accents in your normal black ones”

"What? That's crazy, why would I have gold accents in my eyes?" The vampire asked.

“I don’t know but… I promise you I’m telling the truth” Yubin whispered weakly. “They were gold”

"Let's... let's go inside... I need to drink" Siyeon said, grabbing her head. "I have a serious headache again.

"Yes, let's go inside, you should lay down a bit" Yubin agreed, standing up and trying not to show the pain on her leg from when Siyeon threw her on the ground.

"Yubin... I'm going to disappoint Minji again aren't I?" Siyeon whispered, sounding really sad all of the sudden.

Yubin sighed, walking to Siyeon and hugging her closer. 

"You won't disappoint her. She won't know about what happened today… and this… this is not your fault, Siyeon" she whispered, combing the vampire's hair.

"I already did yesterday when I apparently degraded Yoohyeon... I called Minji's possible mate... a slut" Siyeon cried.

"It wasn't you!" Yubin said, shaking her head. "We all know it wasn't you. You would never! They just need a little bit of time to let it fade… but they know it wasn't you"

"Then what is it! What's happening, Yubin? I'm... I'm scared... of myself" the blonde admitted.

"I know you are" Yubin replied "And I don't know what this is but we… we will find a way. We will… figure out what is happening to you and everything will go back to normal" she reassured, kissing Siyeon's cheek.

"Thank you, Yubin... thank you so much" Siyeon whispered as they finally got inside so Siyeon could rest on the couch.

As the vampire laid down on the couch, Yubin went in the kitchen and prepared a cup of blood for her. She couldn't stop thinking about those golden accents she saw in Siyeon's eyes. She had the sensation that it wasn't the first time she saw something like that. She walked to the couch and sat down beside Siyeon, handing her the cup of blood.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"I still have this huge headache, just like yesterday. I'm okay for the rest except for the guilty feeling" Siyeon sighed.

"You don't have to feel guilty… And nothing happened this time. You didn't hurt me physically and you didn't hurt me with your words" Yubin reassured her. "And Yooh will understand"

"I hope she will... and you? Will you stay with me w-watch some tv or something?"

"Of course I will" Yubin replied, nodding her head. "I'm not going anywhere. What do you want to do? Should we watch a movie to clear your mind?"

"I... yeah, let's do that. You can pick one out" Siyeon smiled.

"Are you sure you are okay with watching a movie?" The hunter asked, locking eyes with Siyeon. "We can do something else if you want"

"I don't know what else we could do so... yeah, I am" the vampire assured her, taking a sip of her blood.

"Okay" Yubin replied, choosing a random movie on Netflix and cuddling closer to Siyeon. "I'm sure everything will be alright" she whispered, smiling at her.

"I really hope it does... this is... scary" the vampire whispered, closing her eyes a little.

"Maybe you should try to sleep a little, Siyeon… you look really tired" Yubin whispered, combing her hair. "I won't go anywhere"

"I will" the vampire said, placing her head on the pillow and nuzzling into it. "Stay here... okay?"

Yubin gently lifted Siyeon's legs and placed them on her lap.

"Here, so you are sure I won't go anywhere" she whispered, reaching for the book that was on the side table. "I'll stay here, reading something and watching over you, okay?" She said with a smile.

"You're such a nerd" Siyeon chucked as she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

The blue haired girl shook her head, chuckling a little. After less than 10 minutes Siyeon was sleeping peacefully and Yubin was immersed in her book. She kept reading for what looked like hours, her legs were getting numb but she promised Siyeon she wouldn't leave, so she stayed there, waiting for the vampire to wake up. 

She looked at Siyeon, peacefully breathing and looking really cute. Even though she looked dangerous and could be harsh, Siyeon was a really precious person and the fact that this was happening to her made Yubin feel bad.

She kept reading for another while when she suddenly widened her eyes, realising something. She quickly turned the pages, trying to find a specific chapter, one she had already read. When she found what she was looking for she started breathing faster while reading it. It was all there… the sudden anger, the haunts at night, the gold eyes. But… how could it be? She tried to shake Siyeon's shoulder gently

"Siyeon… S- Siyeon you need to wake up" she whispered.

The vampire yawned, slowly opening her eyes and rubbing them a little.

"Y-yes? What's wrong?" She asked, still a bit sleepy.

"I… t-the book. I think I found something" she whispered "But I don't know… how is it possible"

"What? What did you find? And how? That book is just historic bullshit"

"It is… but there is this chapter about the most important leaders of your clan" Yubin explained "Two of them ruled together and… I don't know… this is totally impossible and I know I might sound stupid but… one of them kind of… fits" she whispered, unable to explain it properly.

"What do you mean 'fits'? Yubin, what are you talking about" Siyeon asked, sounding the concerned look on her face.

"I don't know, Siyeon. She had golden eyes and she… was angry and c-cruel and she used to haunt beasts at night and-" she tried to explain, looking at the book and at Siyeon.

"What-... wait, Yubin... that's insane" Siyeon chuckled.

"I… I know it is but… there is this drawing of her eyes and they… They looked just like yours" she whispered, trying not to sound stupid. "Maybe it's like… a vampires' disease or something? Maybe she had what you have?"

"Yubin... I don't believe that. If it was, Minji would know. "What's the chapter called?" Siyeon asked, looking at the book. "The era of chaos" she said aloud. "And what do those stars mean there?"

"They say that for more information you should look at other pages further on" Yubin explained.

"Have you read that far already?"

"I did" Yubin replied, trying to find the pages she was looking for. "They are about these two leaders I was talking to you about… This Red… uhm… a flower or something. Red Lotus? And the other one was a name with Rage in it? Wrath? I can't remember" she whispered, turning the pages.

"R-red Lotus?" Siyeon whispered, sounding really really scared and confused.

"Yeah… She was one of the two leaders I was talking to you about. That was like her… leader name? She was called Solise if I remember correctly. Why?" Yubin explained.

"When was this book written? Are you sure that was the name? Like 100%? 1000%?" Siyeon worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure and I don't know when it was written… but it's really really old. Like REALLY old" Yubin said, worried. "Why?"

"T-this Solise or w-whatever you said... what w-was she like? What d-did she look like?" 

"She… uhm… red hair, red eyes" Yubin explained "where the hell did the page go?" She cursed. "It doesn't say much about what she looked like. She was a beautiful woman and yeah, she had red hair and red eyes"

"That's... i-impossible. Yubin I really hope you are w-wrong" Siyeon whispered.

"What is making you so scared?" Yubin asked, not getting the point. "Solise is not the one I was talking to you about… it's the other one! The one with golden eyes… Nara?" She asked, more than explained.

"Nara..." Siyeon said out loud, feeling really strange before shaking her head. "Show me Solise's part first"

"They are on the same pages. They were partners. Mates." Yubin explained, desperately trying to find what she was looking for, but that book was huge. "I swear it's here!"

"How much is explained?" The vampire asked curiously.

"A lot. They had like… this kind of cute story. I mean they hated the world but they really loved each other" Yubin explained.

"Find the pages... I have to see, Yubin"

"Here!" Yubin almost yelled, slamming the hand on the page she was looking for. "Found it!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... can we please read it?" Siyeon whispered.

"Can you explain why you look so worried before I start reading?" Yubin asked, turning towards Siyeon. "You… you look really scared, Siyeon"

"No... I want to read first... I promised Minji not to tell but... if this is true..."

"Siyeon… you promise me you will tell me after I'm done reading? If something is happening to you… I want to know what it is… I want to help you" the blue haired girl whispered, looking down at the book.

"If I deem it necessary... yes... but not without Minji"

"Fine…" Yubin sighed, adjusting the book on her legs as she started to read. 

The Era of Chaos:

Chapter 0: New rulers

Many moons ago the Phantom clan ended the war with a neighbouring clan, completely wiping it out of existence. The long war had finally come to an end but with a great cost. The Phantom clan had lost their best leader in history in battle, leaving the clan in disarray. With no one to lead the clan after war, chaos arose and order slowly started to fade away. The deceased left two children behind. A daughter, Solise and a son, Syrak.

The entire Clan was called to vote and for the first time in the history of the Phantom Clan, the younger child was elected, Solise. The girl was too young to rule alone but with her brother by her side, the children ruled together for many years and for the first time in history, the Clan was ruled by two leaders.

Even though Solise had the most power since she was elected she still listened to her older brother. He was her guiding light in this unexplored field of leadership and everything went perfectly. The siblings worked together to restore the clan to its former glory to build and evolve again.

Many years after Solise's election, the Clan had become one of the most thriving clans in the area. The two rulers led the Clan without problems until Solise found her mate, Nara. Nara was a general of the Phantom clan's army and she had the honour to be selected as personal guard of the leaders.

Of course that meant she came in contact with both siblings a lot and a bond between her and Solise quickly forged. Soon they became lovers but without being official, Nara had no right to rule. She wasn't on the throne but her influence could be felt. Solise and Syrak always had the same vision: Focus on the people and expand through order and harmony but Nara changed Solise's view. A view that sought to expand through bloodshed and chaos. A view that closely resembled Nara because she wasn't just a general... she was a legend who liked a fight.

The new way of expanding, through war and blood, although it seemed harsh, worked. Instead of working together with other clans, they enslaved other clans or destroyed them if they resisted. The people of the Phantom clan were fired up and supported their leaders till the end. Syrak saw that the vision his younger sister had acquired wasn't a bad one, but he couldn't accept that he as the oldest sibling was pushed aside. He decided to join their idea at first until he thought they went too far.

Whereas his sister and her mate's vision was focussed on controlling opposing clans and killing who threatened them they wanted to let their own people decide if they wanted to join the war or not, and if they did they would be rewarded. Syrak saw how his sister that once hated war and fights, now craved for bloodshed. Syak saw how obsessed Solise was by the darkness that Nara tainted her with and had completely consumed her. The older brother decided to take action by warning an enemy clan where Nara was sent on an assassination mission. Despite the high alert the woman was still successful and Syrak's betrayal came to light. Solise punished her brother by exiling him and the woman who was assigned to protect him so she and Nara could rule together.

Yup you know what's coming next chapter!

We hope you liked the chapter, please feel free to leave a comment, much love ♥

QOTD: Since these are sometimes hard to come up with: What do you think could be a good future QOTD?


	83. Vampire history part 1

The Era of Chaos:

Chapter 1: The mates

-=1.1=-

During a time of war with a rival Clan, an event unsettled the balanced environment in which the two leaders were reigning. A hired killer from the rival Clan tried and failed to murder Solise. After that event it was necessary to guarantee the leaders' protection in the most effective way. A trial was organised with the purpose to find the two strongest and able vampires of the Clan, so that they could be assigned as the leaders’ personal guards.

Priestesses, war generals but also normal civilians were allowed to participate. It didn't matter where you stood in the social pyramid, what mattered was that you would be able to protect the leaders and pledge loyalty to them.

After days of fights and evaluations two women were selected as winners: a war general and a priestess, one of the last of her kind. Both women spent the next few days preparing to meet the leaders, they were taught how to talk with them and how to behave with them. When they were ready, they were brought to the palace, where the leaders would choose who they had to protect.

The two women were brought in front of the throne were Solise and Syrak looked down at them, meeting the two women they heard a lot of the last few days for the first time in person.

“You can leave” Solise spoke first, looking at the guards that were standing on the side of the room. When everyone left and the two leaders were left alone with the two women, Syrak stood up, walking towards them, stopping shortly after to look at them. 

“You look fragile, to be the ones who are supposed to protect us” he stated, raising an eyebrow.

"I won't speak for her, sir, but observation of physique is not the best way of measuring one's skill" the priestess answered, bowing her head.

“I agree with her, sir” the war general said, bowing her head as well “We fought for days, against vampires bigger than us and we came out as winners” 

"So the two winners just happen to both look weak and to be two women?" Syrak questioned. "I suspect cheating"

“How could we cheat, sir? We fought in front of the whole arena. I’ve been in the Phantom Clan army for years and when I heard that someone tried to murder one of our leaders, I had to step in. I have no other interest in being a personal guard, but to protect you two, sir” the general spoke again, bowing her head.

"You could've poisoned the opponents. Poison is an easy way to win, believe me, I can know" Syrak stated, referring to his own poisonous fangs.

“I don’t know how to convince you of the opposite, sir. But if you think we deserve to be tested again, against opponents you choose for us, I’m sure we will both be happy to prove you that we are worthy to protect our leaders” the general said, raising her head.

"Brother! I am sure they have proven themselves fair and square. You should trust our people a little more" Solise interrupted, looking at both women. "Thank you for stepping up and wanting to fight for our protection, we are grateful to see your sense of duty"

Both women bowed deeply towards the throne where Solise was sitting. 

“You are doing amazing work in leading this Clan, so it’s our duty and honor to protect you with our lives” the priestess spoke, looking at both leaders.

"Exactly, it is your honor but if you fail it will also be your downfall" Syrak stated, walking back to his throne. "You can pick first, my dear sister"

Solise carefully looked at both women, not having any particular criteria of choice. The women didn’t look particularly strong and both were of similar size.

“Which one of you is the priestess?” the female leader asked, looking at them.

"I am, miss" the priestess said, taking a step forward and kneeling on the ground.

“I’m sure you will do an amazing job in protecting my brother, priestess, and I trust you with that” Solise spoke, giving her a sweet smile.

"I will do everything required of me to keep him safe" the woman responded, kind of confused as to why Solise decided to assign her to Syrak.

“So I guess you picked the warrior, sister” Syrak said, looking at the priestess. “I agree with your choice, I would have picked the one you assigned me”

"What did you see in her brother?" Solise asked, wanting to hear his opinion on the two.

“I went to the arena with two guards the other day, I saw both of them fight” Syrak explained “She intrigued me, her powers and mine will work well together”

"You went to watch? Then why raise the point of them being fragile if you saw them fight? And what powers are you talking about" Solise asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I wanted to see what they would answer to my accusation. They both did good” her brother explained. “Priestess, show my sister what your powers can do” he ordered and the woman nodded. A few seconds later a purple butterfly was flying around Solise, and then another one. Solise looked at them, asking herself how they entered the palace, but when she tried to touch one of them, it disappeared.

"What? What is this?" The female leader asked, looking at Syrak and then looking at the priestess. It was a mystery how she summoned them in the first place but she was more confused at what the purpose of them was.

“It was an illusion, miss. My powers are an amplification of vampires’ basic charming power. I can make people see what I want them to see” she explained. “And I don’t usually use butterflies” she added, to prove her point.

"I can see now why my brother would've picked you" Solise nodded then turning to the general. "Then you will protect me"

“It will be my honor to do so” the general replied, kneeling down and bowing her head.

"Good, you may join us to our personal chambers. The guards will later show you where you can sleep" Syrak announced, standing up and signalling the priestess to follow.

The woman nodded her head and followed him, while Solise was still sitting down on the throne so the general didn’t dare to stand up. She didn’t raise her head to the leader and she stayed kneeled.

"Raise your head and tell me your name. I don't want to keep calling you general" Solise spoke in a firm tone.

The woman raised her head and locked eyes with the leader who was still sitting on her throne.

“My name is Nara” she said, sounding confident even in this situation.

"Nara, I want you to stand up and guide me to my chamber. I would like to get comfortable after a hard day's work" the leader instructed.

The general stood up and walked up the steps that led to Solise.

“I will gladly accompany you to your chamber, miss… But I’m afraid that you will have to be the one to lead the way, at least for the first time”

"I will, but after that you should remember" Solise simply stated. "Follow" she said, turning on her heel and basically slapping Nara with her red hair.

Nara followed her in silence until she stopped in front of the door of her room. The general placed herself beside the door, looking for a position that allowed her to keep everything under control. She found the position she was looking for and she stood there, looking at Solise and waiting for her to enter the chamber.

"Standing guard is something to do when I sleep. In the meantime I want you to entertain me" the leader stated.

“I will be glad to entertain you, miss” Nara spoke, turning towards Solise. “What activities are you interested in?”

"We can discuss that later. Right now I just want to talk. I like talking" The leader responded, gesturing Nara to get in her room.

Nara followed Solise in the room and closed the door behind her with a little sigh. She wasn’t a great talker at all. In the army there was no time to talk. You train, you fight, you receive orders and you give orders.

"Tell me a little about yourself while you bring me some blood, Nara" Solise said, laying down on her bed.

The general looked around in the room, trying to find cups and blood. When she did, she started preparing everything.

“There is not really much to say about me, miss. I was born in the poor side of the area, I never knew who my father was and my mother left me at a young age, leaving me with an uncle who taught me how to fight. When he died, I decided to join the army, because fighting was the only thing I could do well. I started as a simple soldier, now I’m a general” Nara explained, bringing the cup of blood to Solise.

The red haired woman took the cup and immediately had a sip of it, nodding her head.

"So you're a worker. That's good because I expect you to work a lot. You have a vision of mine to protect after all" she said.

“I am a worker and I will work as hard as I have to to make sure you are safe, miss” Nara replied, bowing her head.

"That's great to hear. We have a lot of work to do the coming weeks. If we want to expand our grasp of this land we have to forge a lot of alliances"

The general couldn’t bring herself to answer that. She was a nobody, but she had a completely different vision about how to expand the Clan. So she just stood silent and bowed her head.

"Not much of a talker huh?" Solise pointed out with a sigh.

“I apologize, miss” Nara replied with a deep bow. “I am not a talker but I will get better at that. But in this case, I don’t really think I can afford to give my opinion about your way to expand our Clan”

"I didn't ask for an opinion, so it's great you won't do that. Well if you are not good at talking, let me give you a few tasks. Go prepare my bath, put some towels next to it and neatly put my nightgown on the little dresser" Solise instructed.

“Yes, miss” Nara simply replied, bowing again before walking into the door she supposed was the bathroom. She prepared a warm bath and she put the towels on the little stool beside it. She looked for the nightgown in the dresser and when she found it she put it on the little dresser as Solise asked.

“Everything is ready, miss” she said, walking back in the room and bowing again.

"Did you pick the red nightgown? Did you make sure the water is hot enough and did you put the rose petals in?" Solise asked.

“I… picked the white nightgown. The water should be hot enough but… I didn’t know about the petals” Nara replied, looking at Solise.

"Go change those things first and then come get me. Oh and put the red nail polish on the dresser as well, I want you to help me with that as well"

“Yes, miss” Nara repeated, fixing the things she got wrong. She was a warrior, not a maid, and she had no idea how to apply nail polish properly.

"What's taking you so long? It should be easy" Solise asked.

“I apologize, miss. I just need a little bit of time to get used to do these kinds of things. As I told you… fighting is the only thing I know how to do” Nara replied, walking back to Solise’s room. “Everything is ready”

"Thank you. I know this is probably not what you expected to do as personal guard but you'll get used to it. You're basically my personal assistant and guard" the leader smiled.

“I will do my best to do my job in the best way possible” Nara replied, standing beside the door of the room, waiting for the next task.

"Well? Can you bring me to my bath?" The red haired woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

“B-Bring you to the bath?” the general asked, sounding confused about what to do. She walked closer to the bed and looked at Solise. “I am not allowed to touch you in any way if it’s not necessary for your protection, miss, but I will gladly escort you to your bath”

"That was what I asked you to do yes, what did you think? That you needed to undress me and put me in the water?" The older vampire mocked her.

“I… I thought you meant I had to carry you to the bath” Nara explained, bowing deeply “I apologize for the misunderstanding”

"It's fine. I'm glad you know your hands don't belong on my body in any situation but necessary ones. They taught you well" Solise scoffed, standing up from the bed and following the general.

Nara showed the leader the prepared bath and bowed again.

“I will be out the door for everything you need” she said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

"You forgot the candles, Nara. I want lit candles around my bath. Those aromatic ones. I do this to relax so I need those" the leader immediately complained.

Nara walked back into the bathroom, looking around to find the candles.

“How many of them do I have to light, miss?” she asked, looking at Solise. Nara couldn’t help but sigh a little noticing that the leader was way more spoiled than she thought. But they had two totally different childhoods, so Nara could understand why they were so different.

"Five candles. Two on the corners next to my head, so there" the red haired vampire said, pointing at the spot. "Two at my side and one near my feet" she added, taking off her vest in the meantime.

Nara quickly lowered her eyes, looking at the candles in her hands. She did exactly what Solise asked her to. She put two candles next to where her head would be, two at the sides and one at her feet. She did all of this making sure that her eyes stayed fixed on the ground since the leader already undressed herself.

"You can take my clothes and put them in the wardrobe, I only wore them for an hour or so" Solise said as she got into the bath, relaxing her body.

Nara nodded, bending down to pick up Solise’s clothes and she walked to the door, stopping in front of it and bowing deeply, still with her eyes fixed on the ground. “Enjoy your bath, miss. I’ll be right behind the door if you need anything”

"Thank you, I'll probably take a while so feel free to rest after you did your task" the leader instructed as Nara walked out of the giant bathroom.

She neatly folded the clothes and she put them in the wardrobe as the leader asked her to, while shaking her head.

“Such a spoiled kid” she mumbled by herself, wondering how she was still alive after a trained killer tried to kill her. It was clear she had no idea how to fight.

"You do know I'm older than you right? And I worked to be spoiled" Solise said, somehow having heard her.

Nara bit her lower lip hard, cursing herself. She could already feel her head flying away from her body after this.

“I… I apologize” she said, not knowing how to justify herself. “I will accept whatever punishment you decide to assign me, miss” she added, hoping not to hear the word ‘death’ in response.

"That's how Syrak would work. I work differently. I want you to decide your own punishment and I'll judge if it's harsh enough" the leader said and although Nara couldn't see her she knew Solise had a smirk on her face.

“Miss… How am I supposed to choose my own punishment?” Nara asked, not knowing what to answer. 

"It's simple. You tell me what you think you deserve. I'll go easy on you since it's your first day but... see it as an exercise"

“What I think I deserve? For insulting our leader?” Nara whispered “Probably death, miss. But since you said you will go easy on me… You could give some days off to your maids. I will do their work for you” she suggested between gritted teeth. A war general who ended up being a maid instead of a personal guard… she felt ashamed of herself.

"I would never kill someone because of their opinion" Solise laughed. "And you're offering to be my personal maid for a couple of days? That's a good punishment"

“Thank you” Nara replied, taking a chair and putting it beside the door of the bathroom, sitting on it and sighing. She was a fine general, one of the most respected ones… why did she apply for this?

"You can start cleaning my room, if that's done I suppose I'll be done with my bath so you can come dry me off" Solise instructed. "Good luck" she smirked, finding it really funny how Nara literally perfectly listened without complaining. It was the first time she had someone under her after all.

“Dry you off, miss?” Nara asked, standing up and starting to clean the room. It was huge and the general was sure that if Solise stayed in the bath for all the time she needed to clean that room… she would come out wrinkled as a dry prune.

"That's what maids do, no? They dry me and help me get clothed. Since you offered to be the maid, that's your job"

“I am not allowed to touch you, miss” Nara repeated “They literally threatened to cut my hands off if I do”

"1. That was as your job as personal guard 2. No one can see us and 3. You won't touch me, the towel will. Now stop complaining" the leader said a little more firm. "You should be honored to work here"

“I am” Nara replied, cleaning the sides of the leader’s wardrobe. After what looked like hours she was done cleaning and she hadn’t heard another word from Solise. “Miss?” she asked, lightly knocking on the bathroom door.

No one answered so she knocked and called for her again, making her worry a little. She put her ear next to the door when she suddenly heard a soft snore.

“Great” she whispered, knocking louder and calling her again, but no one answered. She decided to open the door slowly and carefully, noticing that the leader had fallen asleep in the bath, with her head half underwater. Her lips were already underwater, while her nose was barely on the surface. She tried to call her again, but it was useless. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Solise’s shoulders underwater, pulling her out gently.

The red haired vampire mumbled something and leaned her head to the side, slowly opening her eyes, looking around the room.

Being behind her, Nara didn’t notice that the leader was awake. She thought she tilted her head in her sleep since the woman still didn’t talk or move at all.

“Enemy clans won’t even need to hire a killer to murder both of us if you die drowning in you own bath” Nara mumbled, sitting Solise on the edge of the bath and turning around to check if Solise was alright, noticing that she was awake.

"I didn't die nor drown. And who said you could get me out?" The leader asked.

“You were sleeping… and your face was already half underwater” Nara explained “So I had to get you out if it”

"That always happens after long days and I still live" she countered. "I assume you finished cleaning my room?"

“I did, miss” Nara replied, drying Solise’s arms, always careful about where she looked, not wanting to disrespect her in any way.

"Great, Nara. You can finish drying and clothing me so I can go to sleep then. As soon as I wake up, you can rest for a few hours while I talk with my brother" the leader explained.

“I will organize turns with the priestess” the general said, starting to dry Solise’s legs. “To make sure that when you and your brother are together, one of us is always there with you two”

"That's a good plan. But please make sure you rest enough. I don't want you to overwork yourself"

“I don’t need much sleep, miss. I will be able to protect you even if I don’t sleep for days, you don’t have to worry about it” Nara reassured her.

"Thank you" the red haired vampire simply said as Nara finished drying her off and helped her into her nightgown.

“Do you need anything else, miss?” Nara asked as she walked towards the door of the room.

"It's fine for now, I'll call you if I need something. Oh and good job in cleaning the room" the leader commended her. "Good night"

“Thank you. Have a nice rest” Nara replied, giving her a little smile before walking out of the door.

-=1.2=-

Two months later the situation of the Clan was getting worse. They couldn’t form stable alliances and rival Clans kept sending killers to try and murder the two leaders. The priestess had to protect Syrak two times against them, while Nara fought against four killers sent to kill Solise. The general insisted for days, trying to convince Solise to learn how to fight. The rival Clans kept trying to murder her because she was the easiest target, since her brother was a great fighter already and with the priestess by his side, he was basically untouchable.

After weeks of whining, reasoning and arguing, Nara finally got what she wanted and Solise agreed to learn the basics of fighting from Nara in the training hall. She had put on some more comfortable clothes than she was used to as Nara led her into the arena for their first training.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wearing pants, miss” Nara dared to say, with a little chuckle, looking at the leader who was following her. Solise just rolled her eyes, having gotten a lot closer with Nara over the months since she was actually some pretty good companion.

"So? I've never seen you without pants" she simply countered.

“I’m a warrior, I’m not supposed to wear dresses” Nara replied, trying to figure out how to train Solise without touching her too much. Sure, she got used to dry her after her baths and help her with her clothes, but only when they were in Solise’s chamber. Out of there they never showed any type of physical contact.

"What about shorts then, warrior" the red haired woman smirked, knowing Nara couldn't answer that. "Enough teasing, what are we doing exactly?"

Nara walked towards her, putting a hand in the air and looking at Solise

“Punch it” she simply said.

"Huh? Your hand? Should I punch your hand? How's that helping?"

“I can’t start by teaching you how to tackle someone on the ground. We need to start from the basics” Nara explained. “The attacks against you are increasing, miss. Last time they were two vampires at the same time… if next time there are more than two, I need you to be able to survive at least until I can get to you” she said in a soft voice, sounding almost worried.

"You're right... I don't want to put myself or you in danger" the older vampire nodded, softly punching Nara's hand.

“I know you can punch way harder than that” the general replied with a smile, putting her hand back in front of Solise. “Come on, show me”

"Fine, but don't complain after, Nara" Solise smirked, taking a deep breath and hitting the hand with all her might.

Nara flinched, totally not expecting Solise to be so strong. She crossed her arms in front of her face

“Hit here, as strong as you can” she said, wanting to try something.

"Your face? But if I hit you that hard I... could hurt you?" The leader asked, sounding a bit worried.

“Hit my arms, my face is protected, don’t worry” Nara reassured her, putting herself in position. “Just clear your mind and hit as strong as you can”

"Fine... I'm sorry if I hurt you" the older woman said, using her whole body to give her punch more power.

Nara’s feet slid back for something like a meter as soon as she took the hit. She dropped her arms and looked at Solise with a surprised smile.

“You are strong, miss. Way stronger than I am” she said, walking around Solise, trying to figure out a fighting style for her, based mostly on strength.

"I never fought in my life" the red haired vampire chuckled. "I guess I just have good genes"

“You do. You are strong, but you lack in everything else. No speed, no technique, no movements. We have a lot of work to do” Nara said, scratching her head.

"You're a war general, I feel like you can help me on that part right? I heard some stories about you"

“I can try to find a style for you, but it won’t be easy. My fighting style is based on speed, mobility… yours should be steady and based on strength. But I will find something” Nara said, stopping in front of Solise. “Stories about me, miss?”

"I heard how you fought in the last war. You defeated an entire battalion of vampires... basically on your own. They said it was a bloody battlefield, or was that exaggerated?"

“They killed literally the only person I cared about, right in front of my eyes. So yeah, I destroyed the entire battalion, too bad it was too late” Nara cut short, walking back to the edge of the arena and crouching down to fix her shoes.

"I'm really sorry..." Solise said, noticing that it clearly hurt Nara to think about that. "I'm happy we won that war... so you at least got a bit of vengeance"

“We won that war and now you are trying to form an alliance with them” Nara said, cursing herself right after.

"We need to form alliances, Nara... unless we want to disappear between the big clans" Solise countered. "But I'm really sorry that... it hurts you like that"

“We are just pawns in your leaders’ game” Nara replied, still looking down at her shoes. “We train for you, we fight for you, we die for you to fight against a rival clan army… and 5 days later you are discussing a possible alliance with them, after that people died on the battlefield to defeat that same clan army” 

"We need to expand, Nara and I don't see another way to do that. We can't make enemies out of everyone" the leader countered, seeing that the silver haired vampire seemed to have another idea.

“We never lost a war. You literally have the strongest army a Clan has ever seen” Nara said, standing up and turning towards Solise. “The only strength other clans have is based on their economy. They are better in trading, they have better lands and they have better products. You want to expand? Fight a war, win that war and take prisoners. Let the prisoners decide if they want to die or join you. More people join you, the bigger your army will be. With a bigger army you will be able to expand more, to win more wars and to take lands”

"We are not a violent clan... and I'm sure that expanding your way takes way longer. Wars have a lot of casualties, we can't afford that" the red haired vampire reasoned.

“There is a clan in the east, the one on the hill… they’re not strong but they have a big land and they’re really good farmers. Send me to kill their leader during the night, the morning after their Clan will be in a total state of panic and you will be at their door, asking them to surrender and join you. They will be able to live their happy farmer lives with you as a ruler and their army will join yours” Nara suggested.

"You're telling me that as if it's easy. I hired you as my personal guard, not an assassin. And who says they will easily join us if their leader is down? They could still decide to fight us. My people shouldn't be hurt" Solise said.

“You’ve grown up in this palace, I’ve grown up out there. I’ve been in their lands, I know how they reason. Their leader is starving them, he’s taking the lands away from them. Once he is dead, they won’t fight you. Show them mercy and they will open the doors of their lands for you, I promise you. But you can’t risk to send someone there that fails to kill their leader or you will have their army at your doors. So please, send me” Nara said, locking eyes with Solise.

"If you say it like that... it really sounds like a good plan... fast, efficient... and we don't have to make promises like in alliances" the leader thought, actually a bit convinced by Nara's plan. "I'll think about it... but... I need a bit of time so let us continue training first" she added with a smile.

“Sure, miss” Nara replied, sitting down on the ground and patting the spot next to her to signal Solise to do the same. “Let’s see if you are flexible”

"I like to say I am" Solise replied, locking eyes with the silver haired girl. "What do you want me to do.

"Reach your feet with your hands, like this" Nara explained, showing her what she was supposed to do.

"Like this?" The leader asked, reaching pretty far for someone that never did anything to do with battle before.

"That's… not bad, but not good either" Nara replied, standing up and walking behind Solise. She carefully looked around and she fixed her eyes on the leader. "Can I touch your back, miss?"

"Nara, I told you that you don't have to ask me that every time. I'm still the one that decides punishments"

"I know, miss. But people talk, mostly maids" Nara replied, slowly pushing down Solise's back, to make her reach further.

"They have no right to talk and they have nothing to talk about" the older woman replied, feeling a little pain in her legs but not saying anything about it.

"We know that, but they don't" Nara replied, looking away while pushing Solise's back a little bit more. "They… talk a lot about you and… a maid" she said in a soft voice.

"What are they talking about?" Solise asked, gritting her teeth a little bit.

"Uhm… It's not my place to say those things. But I totally understand…" she said, looking away.

"Nara just tell me, you don't need to be scared of me, I'm not a monster" the red haired girl pushed, trying to not show she was in pain.

"They say she had… privileges, because she helped you with… uhm… you know" Nara said, really not wanting to say it.

"With? What do I know?" Solise chuckled, sitting back up again and locking eyes with the younger vampire.

"She helped you feel good when you needed to" Nara dared to say, speaking really quickly.

"Isn't that what my maids are s-... wait... you mean sex?" The older woman asked.

"I do. They do!" Nara said, correcting herself. "There are rumours about that"

"The only one that helped me feel good like that is myself" Solise chuckled. "The maids just do their usual jobs, no one has privileges"

“I was sure they were just spreading rumors” Nara replied, feeling a little bit uncomfortable with what Solise just admitted. “It was pretty weird to imagine you with a woman anyway” she added. “Let’s try the same thing, but standing. Reach your feet like this” she said, showing it herself.

"Gimme a moment, my legs still feel numb" the leader admitted. "And what do you mean weird to imagine me with a woman? Am I not good enough for that?"

“No, that’s not what I meant, miss. I would never” Nara quickly said, bowing to her leader. “I just meant that if I have to picture you with a possible ‘interest’, it would probably be a man, miss”

The red haired vampire laughed and stood up to bend down to her feet like Nara asked her to do.

"Really? And what kind of man do you see next to me then?"

“I… uh… A strong one, but caring” Nara tried to say, looking at Solise. “Someone that could give you strong and healthy children” she added, pushing Solise’s back towards her legs.

"A strong and healthy man who gives me a few strong kids in this belly of mine?" Solise chuckled. "Interesting"

Nara tilted her head a little, not understanding what was so funny in what she said. 

“The people of our Clan won’t approve a marriage without children for you, miss” Nara explained. “They elected you instead of your brother… you are supposed to make sure that your bloodline continues”

"Oh, do they now? So if my brother was elected... he would have to get pregnant?"

“He would have to find a strong partner who gave him strong children, miss” Nara said, not liking to be mocked like that.

"We'll see about the men but no kids are entering me any time soon or even late" the older vampire stated.

“I don’t think it’s your choice to make, when you are a leader of a Clan” Nara said “But it’s not my place to argue about that” 

"If worse comes to worst I'll have a child with a random man but I'm not keeping the kid afterwards"

“You… You shouldn’t say that” Nara said in a weak voice. “You can’t have a child with a random man and then just… give them to someone else to raise them”

"Why not? I don't want children, Nara but if the clan demands it, I'll give them what they want: a child. But I won't raise it" the red haired vampire stated again.

“You’ll do just like my mother then. She fucked who knows how many random men and when she got tired of raising me she just dropped me to some relatives” Nara said, locking eyes with Solise. “Spare some pain to that child and just leave the throne if people ask you to” 

"I'm sorry your mom was a whore but I won't give birth to a child I don't want. I'll just not get pregnant. Why the fuck are we talking about this anyway?" Solise suddenly yelled.

“Let’s get back to the training” Nara whispered, bowing in front of Solise, but not bowing her head, she kept eye contact and she didn’t look happy at all.

"No, Nara. What do you not get about this? I lead this clan how I want with my brother, same as I lead my own life. If I say I'm not letting a man fuck me to have children for the bloodline, then that won't happen" 

“You don’t have to discuss things with me” Nara shortly replied “I’m not supposed to talk with you about this. I’m not your maid and I’m not your friend. I’m your guard and my only task is making sure that you survive the day. Let’s get back to train”

"If I ask you to talk about it with me, you listen. So answer me. What do you not get about that?" The red haired vampire stood her ground.

“I got everything you said. You will live your life as you want, you don’t want kids and if you really have to continue the bloodline you’ll have a random man and you will make sure that your child will live without you” Nara replied, looking at Solise. “I’ve listened to everything you said, and I understood what you meant”

"I... I won't do that last part anymore... you're right that it would be cruel and... I just let that get out of my mouth in anger I guess" the leader softly said, giving Nara a little smile.

“Thank you” Nara whispered, locking eyes with Solise and smiling back at her. “Do you still feel like continuing the training?”

"I do, I'm sorry for letting my anger towards the society get out towards you. You don't deserve that" The older woman apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, miss” Nara said, shaking her head. “I will teach you how to dodge a few punches and then we’ll call it a day”

"Perfect, let's get on with the training then" Solise smiled, really happy Nara actually wanted her to do this. Nara was right, she needed to be able to defend herself. And maybe the silver haired vampire was also right in her strategic approach to expand the clan... she was a war general after all.

-=1.3=-

Three weeks after Nara's suggestion of the new strategy to take control of the hill Clan, Solise had finally surrendered to the plan. She had prepared the strategy for the morning after with her brother, so if Nara would succeed in killing the rival clan’s leader, they would be ready to enter the city. Syrak didn’t agree with the plan at all, but since the last word was of Solise, he couldn’t do that much about it. The female leader was leaning on her bed, looking at the ceiling, when Nara walked towards her. 

“I have everything ready” she said, looking at the woman on the bed.

"Nara... I thought about this again but... I really don't want you to go. I can't guarantee your safety" the leader admitted.

“You are not supposed to guarantee my safety, I’m the one who has to guarantee yours” Nara simply replied. “And I personally chose the guard who will protect you tonight, while I won’t be here. I trust him to keep you safe”

"You better be safe, Nara. I don't want to search for... someone else like you" Solise admitted, not wanting to call her by her position because Nara was way more than just her personal guard.

“I’ve already fixed everything, miss. If I die tonight, the man I chose to protect you tonight will become your personal guard” Nara said, sharpening her dagger with a rock. “He is strong and smart, I’m sure he won’t let you down”

"I don't want him so you better come back" the leader stated. "If you get in trouble I'm sending my army in"

“You can’t do that. That’s not how this works” the general replied, shaking her head. “If I fail to kill him or if I get caught, you don’t send your army anywhere near their land. I won’t talk, so they won’t know who sent me. And it will all go back to normal” 

"Then don't you dare to fucking fail" the older vampire stated, looking straight into Nara's eyes.

“I won’t, miss” Nara replied with a little smile. “At dawn they will open their doors for you, I can promise you that much”

"If this works... then what is the next step?" The red haired girl dared to ask.

“If this works, your army will be bigger and we could… you could dare to use the same strategy with the Clan near the sea” Nara explained. “They are in the same position. Their leader is completely going mad, he is draining their people”

"So... your plan is to gather as many forces as we can the sneaky way... to then go to war to try and control the vampire world?" Solise asked, her eyes reflecting a bit of the darkness that could be seen in Nara's black eyes.

“Yes. Everyone tries to fight against the biggest Clans, because they want to take their place, to be the strongest around. But there are so many weak little Clans that are literally asking to be freed. If you let them join you, you will be the biggest Clan they’re all trying to become” the silver haired vampire explained.

"I'm starting to believe your way of expanding is... way faster" the leader smirked, staring at the flash of gold in the younger vampire’s eyes.

“It is, but you will have to be strong enough to do what it takes” Nara said, putting her dagger back in the scabbard. “If one of them doesn’t want to join your army, you will have to make sure no one else refuses”

"What do you mean? What should happen in that case?"

“They are not your Clan. They will be grateful because you freed them and you will let them live a dignified life. But they will have to answer when you call” Nara explained. “They either join your army or they die. But if they do join… they will have rights and lands and everything their leader took away from them”

"So kill who opposes, support who joins... sounds simple" Solise smiled. "Nara... don't just kill him tonight"

“What do you mean?” the silver haired girl asked, looking in Solise’s red eyes.

"You know well enough what I meant... I can see it in your eyes. Just... have some fun while you are at it"

“He deserves it, for the way he treated his own people” Nara replied. “I’ll make sure to give him everything he deserves”

"Good... let's hope the way he died won't come to my brother's ears... but be sure to tell me tonight" the leader smirked, having a lot more confidence in Nara since she really seemed to know how the world worked.

“I won’t spare you the details” Nara replied with a smile. “I’ll better go now, the sun is setting” 

"Be safe and I'll see you tonight once it's over"

The general nodded her head and walked out of the door, giving the last few instructions to the man who would take her place tonight. As she ran towards the hill, she realized she hadn’t done a sneaky mission in a while, being a general and not an assassin anymore. But she was confident in her skills and she liked how her life was going… so she had a reason to come back in one piece.

-=1.4=-

Hours after, Solise was turning around in her bed, unable to sleep. It was almost dawn and there was no news from Nara. The army was ready to enter the city since the scouts said that their leader was dead. Him and all the guards that were protecting his room… and they were way more than Solise and Nara herself were expecting. Their leader was dead so why wasn’t she back already? Did something happen? Did she get killed in the meantime? She stood up, walking back and forth in her room, when she heard a weak knock on the glass of her window.

She quickly ran to her window seeing Nara's face on the other side, smiling at her. Solise was so happy she was back and quickly opened the window to let her in.

The silver haired vampire slowly jumped down from the window, flinching and visibly limping.

“I’m sorry it took me so long” she said in a weak voice. “They were… a lot” she explained, looking at her own body and trying to figure out how many wounds she had.

"Nara, what happened to you" the red haired woman panicked, guiding her to lay on her bed, even though Nara always said she wasn't allowed to touch it.

“There were… way too many guards” Nara whispered, feeling her legs giving up and noticing that Solise was bringing her to the bed. “I… I just need a chair. I’m okay” 

"Why did you not come back if there were too many guards? You didn't need to take the risk" the leader whispered, still going towards the bed.

“I promised you I would kill him and that they… would open their doors for you at dawn” Nara whispered weakly, stopping herself and Solise. “I… I can’t, miss. Please… let me on the chair” she said, shaking her head.

"We could've postponed it, Nara! You stubborn woman" Solise argued. "And stop it! You're going to lay down whether you want it or not, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine, miss. I don't have… major injuries. It's just… some cuts and some bites, nothing big" Nara said again, trying to grab a chair next to her. "And I didn't want to postpone. I promised you something… and I wanted to keep that promise"

"You promised me to kill him and to come back safe. We didn't specify when and you failed the second condition!"

"I promised you that I wouldn't fail and that they would have opened the doors for you at dawn" Nara corrected her. "I didn't fail and they will open the doors for you at dawn. I just… got injured in the process" she whispered, flinching a little while walking.

"Get down on the bed, Nara. That's an order" Solise said, having enough of her stubbornness.

The general sighed, knowing that she couldn't disobey an order. She sat down on the bed and she bent down a little, ripping off a piece of her pants to uncover her thigh, looking at the pretty big wound on it. 

"Fuck" she whispered under her breath, trying to tie piece of fabric around it to stop the bleeding.

"I wish I was there to rip that bastard's head off" the older woman growled, putting her hands on the wound and applying pressure. "I knew something was wrong".

"I ripped it off for you" Nara whispered, locking eyes with the leader and smiling a little. "And nothing was wrong, the plan was successful anyway"

"W-what did you do to him?" Solise asked, trying to keep the conversation going while treating the wound to keep Nara's mind off of it.

"I tore him apart… all of him" Nara said, whimpering a little. "He said stuff about you… he called you names. So he deserved everything that happened to him" she said, looking down. "And you are the leader… you shouldn't be here treating my wounds, miss"

"You tore him apart?" the red haired girl asked, not knowing why she found that amusing, she used to hate cruelty before meeting Nara. "What did he say about me?"

"I won't repeat any of that, miss. Not even if you order me to" Nara whispered, stopping Solise's hands. "I will go find a maid who will help me with the wounds"

"You're staying right here... and you're telling me and tell me how you punished him for his words. And I'll keep treating your wound" the leader smiled.

"I made sure to tear his limbs apart, before killing him, so he would feel all of that… for what he said about you" Nara whispered. "He begged me to kill him and he apologized for his words"

"Good job... that's the first clan that's ours then... this gives us so much more than alliances" Solise laughed. "I want to hear what he said about me though"

"I will kill many more leaders and give you many more clans" Nara replied, locking eyes with her. "And I won't repeat his words, not even if you order me to. I will accept every punishment that comes with that" she whispered, lowering her eyes.

"I want to hear so I can laugh... laugh at how he suffered at every word"

"He… he said that once his guards would kill me, he could ask for an alliance with your clan… an alliance that involved your marriage in it. So he could-... I… I won't say it, miss" Nara replied, once again.

"Don't worry, I'll finish it for you... so he could have kids with me? And I suppose that's when you ripped his head off?" The leader chuckled.

"He didn't say it so nicely" Nara whispered, looking down. "But… yes, the topic was that one"

"Tell me... I want to feel that rage... come on Nara, just give me that satisfaction"

"I c-can't bring myself to repeat that, miss" Nara whispered once again. "It's disgusting"

"Next time I'm coming with you then... I want to hear it and hear the suffer after" the red haired girl whispered, finishing to tend the wound.

"You can't. You are the leader… if they found out you are here… the whole army would try to capture you. It's way too risky… and who knows what they could do once they got you. There is no way you are coming with me" Nara firmly said, shaking her head.

"I can disguise myself, and who would tell on us? Everyone who spots us dies, right Nara?"

"Yeah but… things can go wrong. I'm… I'm not used to do assassinations with other people. I've always done them alone, since the beginning, when they called me Silver Wrath. I can handle myself, I can protect myself… but I won't risk to bring you with me" Nara explained in a firm tone.

"Fine, fine. I'll just keep using you as my weapon then. But I want full reports of the scene after, and not this 'I can't tell you' thing" Solise sighed.

"I will, if you promise to stay here and be safe until I come back" Nara replied with a little smile.

"I promise, Nara. And despite all the cuts and wounds, you did great tonight"

Nara bowed her head lightly, smiling at her leader.

"I always keep my promises. I'm glad I didn't let you down"

"You didn't Silver Wrath" the leader chuckled. "I want a cool name like that too"

"I think I have one for you" Nara whispered, looking at her. "What do you think about 'Red Lotus'?" The general asked in a soft voice.

"It's obvious where the red comes from" the woman smiled, caressing her own hair "But what about the Lotus?"

"It symbolises the rebirth and… it's my favorite flower" Nara admitted, locking eyes with Solise.

"That's a great idea... Red Lotus... I like it" the older woman chuckled. "You have to explain something though... what did you do to my mind?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about" Nara said, tilting her head a little.

"Ever since we started talking, I feel like that darkness from your eyes has clouded my thoughts"

"I was called Silver 'Wrath' for a reason, miss" Nara whispered, looking down. "I bring pain, darkness, rage… wherever I go"

"And since you're with me all the time... you gifted me those thoughts?" Solise smirked.

"I… I don't know how it works" Nara admitted. "I probably just… let out what you already had inside of you"

"This cruelty? Was this always inside of me? I used to love diplomacy and order but now... what you did tonight... what that guy said about me... that feels good" the red haired girl whispered.

"We are vampires, we have all of this inside of us. It's our instinct. We are acting as humans but… we are not. We are born to fight, we have fangs and nails to tear things apart" Nara explained. "We are vampires and we are so used to act as humans that… I've been here for months and I've never seen your fangs once"

"I can show you... if you tell me what I asked of you, Nara" Solise spoke sitting next to her on the bed.

"He said… he would make you submit to him through sex so he would be the only ruler" Nara whispered, clenching her fists on her legs.

"That's absurd, me submit to him? Through sex? How would he do that?" The older woman laughed.

"It's… something that can happen. P-People do that" Nara whispered, looking up at Solise and realizing that she was pretty clueless about that. "Did you ever… you know" she dared to ask, regretting it right after the words left her lips.

"Me? Never. I'm still pure" Solise smiled, tilting her head. "But I don't get how that would make him the only ruler? As long as I'm alive I still rule"

"Not if he makes you submit, somehow" Nara explained, shaking her head. "Once he does that once… he could simply do that every time you try to speak your mind or give your opinion. You would be his partner… but not a leader anymore"

"I'm sorry, Nara, but I really don't get what you mean. I know how to make someone submit but I don't see how you do that in that situation" the leader chuckled.

"Miss I… I should really go" Nara said, slowly standing up. "The other guard is still behind the door and I really shouldn't talk about these things with you"

"Go send him away and come answer me. Don't you remember what I told you? If I ask about something, you answer" the leader stated.

"I can't send him away. I'm not in the condition to protect you if something happens" Nara replied, shaking her head. 

"Then I'll send him away and protect myself"

"Miss, no" Nara said, stopping Solise by taking her wrist as soon as the woman stood up from the bed. "You are not strong enough to protect yourself yet, and I can't protect you like this"

"Then he stays there but you will give me my answer. Or you won't see my fangs, Nara" the leader said in a low growl.

"I won't see your fangs then" Nara replied, suddenly realizing she grabbed Solise's wrist, and quickly releasing it. "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry! Your punishment is to answer me" the girl smirked.

Nara sighed, looking down at her hands. 

"It depends, miss. It can be done in different ways… mostly by c-choking" she explained, not wanting to say anything more than that.

"And you think I would ever let a pig like him between my legs?"

"I hope not, miss" Nara whispered, looking at her. "You deserve way better than that"

"If he would've tried to get intimate with me... I would have choked the life out of him, laughing in his face" the older woman told her.

Nara turned towards the leader and chuckled a little, locking eyes with her again.

"I can see that happen" she said with a smile. "You are strong enough to do it"

"Then why don't we prove it?" Solise chuckled.

"How? He is dead" Nara said, tilting her head "And I won't let you do assassinations with me. It's way too risky, everything can go wrong"

"I wasn't talking about that... how about you go find me someone lonely, someone who doesn't have anyone... and bring them here for me... I want to feel that rush when you kill, Nara"

"Now?" Nara asked, sounding confused.

"Wouldn't that be fun? It's easy to get rid of the evidence and no one will miss them... maybe there's even a reward in it for you, Nara... because I don't know about you... but don't you feel it? That thing between us?"

Nara stood up from the bed, walking to the window and trying to put some weight on her leg. 

"I'll make sure to find someone who deserves it" she said, jumping from the window and not answering to Solise's question. She couldn't allow herself to answer and she couldn't allow herself to feel what she felt. 

Solise laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a smile. Before Nara got appointed as her personal guard, leading was so boring. There were these boring talks with old clan leaders for alliances and now... now it felt fun. Action. Adrenaline... Nara.

A few minutes later, Nara appeared on the window, alone.

"Send the guard away, he is a screamer" she said, pointing down. 

"You suddenly feel well enough to leave me unguarded?" The red haired vampire said, walking to her door and knocking twice. "You can go"

As soon as Nara heard the steps of the guard walking away, she jumped down and came back up with the man, throwing him in.

"He is a pig, he was harassing some defenseless lady" Nara explained, looking at him with disgust.

"Welcome in the big palace, sir pig" Solise smirked, looking down at him.

"Y- Your highness" he suddenly said, bowing down and trying to figure out what was happening.

"Did my lovely friend over there tell you why you are here?"

The man shook his head and looked at Nara who was still standing crouched on the window.

"If this is for those women, I… I would have paid them at the end" he said, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Paid them for what, sir pig?" The red haired vampire asked, tapping her chin.

"F- For the company, your highness" the man replied, trying to stand up when Nara growled at him so he decided to stand down on his knees.

"Company? I don't think that was it... right Nara?" The older woman asked.

"It definitely wasn't it, miss" Nara replied, looking at the man on the ground. 

"They… She wanted to. She just… I- I'm sorry. I won't do that again" the man pleaded, bowing his head.

"Of course you won't do that again. You are mine now, that's why Nara brought you here" Solise explained with a smile.

"What d-do you mean, your highness?" The man asked, looking up with a scared expression.

"You're mine... Wait... wasn't that what you wanted? Never fantasized about your leader?"

"I… You are a very beautiful woman, I can't deny that" the man whispered "I'm sure the whole clan would like to… be with you" he admitted and Nara let out a low growl, startling him.

"Is that so? Well... I won't deny I'm gorgeous" Solise chuckled. "But aren't you pretty lucky then?"

"Is t-this really happening?" He whispered, looking around, not believing his eyes. "C-Can I stand up?"

"Of course you can, it would be hard to do it from there, I think" the leader said in a soft voice, winking at Nara.

As the man stood up, Nara shifted uncomfortably on the window, not liking the fact that he could get any closer to Solise.

"I will join you in the bed then?" He asked, sounding unsure, but with a little smirk.

"I think that's the most comfortable... and if you're lucky... you might even expand the bloodline"

"I'm sure I will, your highness. Or should I call you Solise? Since we are getting intimate?" He asked with a smirk, walking closer to the bed. Nara growled again, trying to keep her fangs in. She never, in months, dared to call her by name… and if Solise didn't want to kill him herself, he would have been dead already.

"You can call me whatever you want, but let me say something first" the leader said, standing up and putting a hand under and on top of his head. "Nara taught me how fun it is to see hope get turned into despair" she smirked, seeing the terror in the man's eyes. "Have fun with me in Hell" she chuckled before snapping his neck.

As soon as his body dropped on the ground, Nara jumped down from the window, walking towards them and picking up the dead body.

"I'll get rid of this" she said, walking towards the window again.

"That was... great" Solise chuckled. "Thank you for this, Nara. I expect to see you back here soon"

"I will miss" Nara replied, jumping down from the window and coming back up after just a few minutes. "It feels nice, to see the desperation in the eyes of those who deserve it, doesn't it?" She whispered, sitting down on the window.

"It's amazing and it's just another thing you taught me... Thank you" the red haired vampire smiled, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Nara jumped down from the window and walked to the bed, hesitantly sitting down beside the leader and noticing some blood on the sheets. 

"I ruined them" she whispered, taking the white fabric in her hands.

"You made them better" Solise simply replied, putting a hand under Nara's chin and making the vampire face her. "I want you to be honest with me... do you feel this 'thing' there is?"

"I can't allow myself to feel it, miss" Nara whispered.

"I decide the rules and I allow you to... and can you finally stop calling me 'miss'? after tonight... we are way past that point"

"I can't do all of this. I can't call you by name, I can't touch you, I can't be seated here on your bed" Nara whispered, locking eyes with Solise.

"But you are sitting here, Nara" the leader whispered, taking one of the girl's hands and guiding it to her thigh "And you are touching me... so since you already broke half of the rules... what's the problem with breaking the rest?"

"This is… wrong" Nara whispered, locking eyes with Solise, lightly squeezing the leader's thigh. "Why do I... feel like this?"

"The only people who get to decide the wrongs and the rights are the people involved. So drop those rules from training"

"Even if I drop those rules… even if I want to… W- What are we even doing? What is this?" Nara whispered, not understanding what she was feeling.

"Some vampires call it fate, some call it something else... I call it right. This grew over months, exponentially. And I think I'm ready to take the last jump... so are you with me?" Solise asked.

"The… last jump?" Nara whispered, daring to move her hand up to cup Solise's cheek.

"Don't act stupid, Nara" the older woman whispered, leaning in.

Nara tried her best to move away, she repeated it in her head. She kept telling herself that she couldn't, that she should move back, but she didn't. She stood there and let Solise lock lips with her.

"Say my name, Nara" the woman whispered, softly moving her lips against Nara's.

The silver haired girl slowly moved her lips against the leader's ones, pushing herself closer to her.

"We… really s-shouldn't, Solise" Nara whispered weakly.

"That's the first time I hear it from your lips and it sounds just as beautiful as I imagined" the red haired vampire chuckled, slowly pushing Nara down.

"W- What are you doing?" Nara whispered, panicking a little, putting her hands on Solise's shoulders and squeezing them a little.

"The right thing? We will be great together, Nara but no one will know yet"

"W- Wait" Nara whispered "Are you planning on going… all the way?" She asked, locking eyes with her.

"Do you finish half a job and leave the rest unfinished?" The older woman chuckled.

"But you… you said you are s-still pure. I can't, Solise" Nara whispered, shaking her head and cupping her cheek softly. "You deserve someone better than me"

"I don't want a man. I want the woman who makes me feel things and that's you. So I want you to take my purity and taint me with yourself" Solise whispered.

Nara locked eyes with the leader, daring to move one hand on her waist and the other behind the leader's neck, gently touching her skin. 

"I'm… I'm happy you feel it too" she whispered softly. "I thought I was going crazy because I felt something for a clan leader"

"I think we were meant to be... from the moment I chose you to be my guard. You shared your darkness with me and made me evolve so... let our darkness become one" Solise replied.

Nara dared to roll them over, hovering over the leader. 

"Why didn't you choose the priestess, that day?" She asked, bending down to kiss Solise's neck. "She has more powers than me, she's stronger"

"The way you confidently spoke to my brother, put him in his place... I felt this bond between us from that moment" the leader answered, moving her head to the side.

"When you asked who was the priestess… I thought you were about to choose her" Nara admitted, slowly trailing her hands on the leader's nightgown. "I was scared you would pick her"

"I'm surprised you didn't pick that up... it's an example of what you do, a first sign of our bond" Solise smirked. "I turned her hope I created by mentioning her name, into despair by assigning her to my brother" she added in a whisper.

Nara smirked against the leader's skin

"Maybe we are meant to be together… you did that even before I tainted you with my darkness" she whispered, lightly biting Solise's neck.

"You just... made me realize what it was" the older vampire replied with a little moan.

"Did someone… bite you before?" Nara whispered, lifting up her nightgown a little, caressing her thigh.

"I told you I was never intimate before. So you can take away all remaining signs of my purity tonight"

Nara raised her head, looking at the woman under her and pecking her lips softly before letting out her fangs. She bent down on Solise's neck again and pierced her skin carefully.

Solise arched her back a little, letting her nails dig into Nara's shoulders as she relaxed into the touch.

Nara started sipping blood from Solise's body, caressing her thigh and trying to keep the sips slow and long, so that she could pleasure her leader in the best way.

"It f-feels good, Nara" she moaned, putting a hand in the woman's silver hair.

"It feels good for me too, Solise" Nara whispered, taking another long sip.

"Am I that delicious?" The red haired girl moaned, pushing her legs together.

"You are" Nara whispered, lifting up Solise's nightgown again and detaching herself from the leader's neck just enough to take her clothes off. 

"I like the initiative, Nara" Solise whispered in a little whimper.

"I like you, Solise" Nara replied in a whisper, bending down again to bite her again. "You are… perfect. Every single detail of you is perfect"

"You haven't seen anything yet... but we have time" the leader moaned, squeezing her legs together and shifting them a little as she pulled the younger vampire closer.

"We don't have much time" Nara whispered, letting her hand trail down on Solise's body "But I'm sure we will have just the time we need" she added as she stopped to bite the woman and moved to kiss her lips, something that she had wanted to do for way too much time before tonight.

We hoped you like this first part of the vampire history, next part out Tuesday! Feel free to leave a comment, much love ♥

QOTD: Still searching for more QOTD's, any help is welcome and thanks for the suggestions!


	84. Vampire history part 2/2

We have a new story cover! Thank you @opaqhex on IG!

Chapter 2: Soulstones

-=2.1=-

A few months passed as Nara and Solise kept their relationship hidden and continued their plan of taking over clans by assassinating their leader and giving them the opportunity to join but then the time arrived all those little clans were dealt with and it was time to go to war with the big nations, something Solise and Nara were really looking forward to.

Early that morning Nara quickly stood up from Solise's bed, dressing herself and noticing that the sun was already up. She shook her girlfriend's shoulder, trying to wake her up as she wore her pants. 

"Solise, babe wake up" she whispered "You have the meeting with your brother"

"Nara... get back in here and take those pants back off" the leader mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Come on, lazy woman" Nara sighed, picking up Solise from the bed and trying to make her stand. "I won't take off my pants but your brother will take off my head if I bring you to the meeting late… again"

"I won't let him! And I'm not lazy... it's finger training" the older woman protested.

"You are unbelievable" Nara chuckled, kissing Solise's lips. "Come on, dress yourself! I'm not supposed to be in here and I have to be out of your door in less than five minutes"

"That's 4 minutes to have fun, baby... come on quickly" Solise whined, kissing her lips again.

"I still have to dress myself, so we have less than 3 minutes" Nara said with a little smirk. "The only thing I can do in less than three minutes…" she whispered, pushing Solise down on the bed and crawling on top of her. "Is this" she whispered, uncovering the girl's shoulder and letting out her fangs.

"Don't waste time then!" The leader whispered, forcing Nara's head down to her shoulder.

The younger vampire sipped slowly, caressing the woman's waist with her hand. 

"I'm spoiling you… way too much" she whispered, smiling against the woman's skin.

"And you called me a spoiled kid on the first day of your job" the red haired vampire teased with a little moan.

"You were" Nara replied, taking a slow sip. "You made me go crazy with your petals and your candles… and you almost drowned during your bath"

"I was just sleeping, I knew where I was" Solise protested "And it made you crazy back then but I know you love it when we bathe together"

"I do" Nara admitted, taking another long sip before pulling away. "I love every single thing we do together"

"Me too... eat, bathe, have sex, kill, it's all perfect with you" the red haired girl smirked, patting the younger woman's butt. "Get dressed and get out of here before you get caught"

"If I get caught… and consequently killed… that's on you!" Nara chuckled, putting her shirt on and quickly fixing her hair before kissing Solise's lips and running out of the door, trying to look as casual as possible.

A few minutes later Syrak walked up to Solise's room looking kind of annoyed.

"Where is my sister?" He complained.

"She's still in her room, sir" Nara replied, bowing to the man in front of her. "I'm sure she will be ready soon"

"Did you see or speak her already?" The man simply asked, glaring at her.

"I woke her up as she requested" Nara said in a calm tone.

"I really need to talk to her" Syrak stated. "She's gone insane" he added in a mumble.

"She succeeded in every mission she decided to do, sir" Nara stated. She really tried to shut up, but she just couldn't.

"Did I ask your opinion?" The older man hissed. "Shut your mouth, servant"

Nara clenched her fists at hearing that word, 'servant'. She fought his wars for years, leading his army and she could kill him on the spot if she wanted to. She bit her tongue and bowed.

"Yes, sir" she whispered through gritted teeth. They waited for a couple more minutes until Syrak had enough of it, loudly knocking on his sister's door.

"Solise, get out here, right now!" He yelled.

"I'm almost ready, brother" the red haired vampire replied in a steady tone.

"You should've been ready minutes ago, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm dressing myself" Solise replied "Be patient and give me some more minutes"

"Do you take 15 minutes to dress yourself?! Get out here right now or I'm coming in"

"You are not entering her room while she's dressing herself, sir" Nara said in a steady tone, making a step to the side to place herself in front of the door.

"What did I tell you girl? It's not because you protect my sister and killed some people that you actually have anything to say" the man hissed.

"I don't have a say in anything. But my leader told me not to let people enter her room and that's exactly what I'm doing, sir" Nara replied, locking eyes with him.

"I'm your leader too, don't fucking forget that" Syrak threatened.

"I won't forget it, sir" Nara replied, looking at him in the eyes but not moving away from the door.

"Solise! Now!" The man yelled, clenching his fists.

"You yelling at me won't make me go any faster, brother. Women's dresses are not easy to wear" Solise protested. "What would you know?"

"And women also can't be on time for anything it seems. If you take this long you should wake up sooner"

"I was tired so I overslept a little. What's the big deal?" Solise scoffed and Nara couldn't help but smile a little.

"What's the big deal? A commander just told me you are planning a fucking war! What are you thinking?" Her brother yelled.

"We took 7 clans, we have land and men. Our army is strong enough to win this war" Solise simply stated. "My general confirmed that as well and she knows more than we do about war"

"I don't care! I agreed with your previous plans because we saved those clans from their leader, this, this is too far"

"Do you think the other bigger clans will form alliances with us? How are we supposed to expand?" Solise scoffed, opening the door.

"Why do you still want to expand? Our land is the biggest, the people are happy. Why do you want to disrupt the order and harmony? We have what you wanted, sis" he reasoned.

"The other clans will disrupt the order and the harmony. They still send killers to murder us, brother. And you are right, we have the biggest land and they will come for it" Solise explained exactly what Nara explained to her weeks ago.

"Where is this coming from? Remember when you hated fights and war because we lost our parents in the last war? What happened to you?"

"I opened my eyes and I'm tired of people coming for my head, brother" Solise said, squeezing Syrak's arm. "So I will go for their head before they can reach mine" she said as Nara smiled proudly, looking at her.

Syrak shook his head and in doing so noticed Nara's smile.

"It's you isn't it? What did you fucking do to my sister?" He hissed.

"I didn't do anything to her, sir. She asked me my point of view as a war general and I expressed my opinion. Nothing more than that" she said in a calm tone.

"Solise would never even think about war! You made her crazy, you corrupted her" he continued.

"Stop it, Syrak. As she said, I asked her opinion and she spoke her mind as I asked her to. And she was right about everything. We have the biggest land, the people are happy and the army is constantly growing" Solise explained.

"So what's the big plan? Kill until there is no one left? Do you really think the remaining clans won't team up?" He scoffed.

"They will, that's why we need to stop them before they do. And we are not killing everyone. We killed the leaders and who refused to join us" Solise corrected him. "Now we go to war and we do the same. We take prisoners and we give them a choice"

"I'm starting to realize why you gave yourself that crazy nickname 'Red Lotus'. The red isn't for your hair, it's for the liters of blood on your hands"

"Maybe it stands for both" Solise replied, glancing at Nara. "We will prepare the army for the big war, I don't want it to take too long. We are ready" she added, turning back to Syrak.

"You're crazy" her brother sighed, taking Solise by the shoulders and shaking her, looking her in the eyes. "Wake up, sis!"

"I already woke up, brother and my eyes are fully open now" Solise replied "Yours aren't. And let go of my shoulders, you are hurting me" she said as Nara made a step closer to them.

"I'm not awake? Do you hear yourself? What do you expect from me then?" He scoffed.

"Sir, you have to step away. She asked you to let go of her shoulders" Nara said, walking even closer and locking eyes with him.

Syrak let go of her shoulders and locked eyes with his sister, asking her to answer.

"I expect you to support my plan. You will help me prepare the army, the strategy and whatever is needed. And you will listen to what Nara has to say about it" Solise replied in a firm tone.

"There is no way I'm listening to her. This war is not necessary. We should just fortify our borders and we would be fine" he argued.

"Borders don't stop assassins, sir. Me and your priestess are doing what we can, but we are not immortal. Your priestess is hurt, isn't she? I'm sure she realized as well that the killers are always stronger than the previous ones" Nara dared to say, noticing that he was alone after the attack of yesterday.

"She is not hurt... she is... sick" Syrak replied, clearly hiding something.

"And you are without a guard at the moment" Nara replied "You can't base your survival on me or her. This system of protection should be temporary. You need to make sure that no one is trying enough to send killers without being scared about the consequences"

"I am strong enough to defend myself, it's my sister I'm worried about. And... Xena won't be able to protect me for at least more than half a year..." he added in a whisper.

Nara raised her head, looking at the man, not saying anything.

"What did you do, brother?" Solise asked, shaking her head.

"It's not my fault! It's our fault" the man protested.

"You got her pregnant?" Solise asked. "How is she after the assassins she had to fight yesterday?" 

"She realized she can't do that anymore... she's 4.5 months in" Syrak admitted.

"What will you do? You didn't even marry her. How would you explain that?" Solise asked, looking at her brother in disapproval.

"We only... did it once because it felt right at the moment. She tried to hide it from me but... it's hard not to see anymore"

"That's not what I asked you. What will you do, Syrak? With her, and the baby?"

"I'll keep them with me of course" Syrak scoffed. "That's something you should do as well instead of starting wars. Find a good man to impregnate you"

"There is plenty of time for that" Solise dryly replied. "And I won't bring another life in this world until I can make sure it will be safe. And it will be safe when our clan will be untouchable"

"And what if you die in the war, sis? What about our bloodline then?" Her brother hissed, ashamed of that statement she made.

"You will have a child, the bloodline is safe" Solise replied, looking at Nara and noticing that she was looking at Syrak as if she wanted to kill him on the spot.

"You know that is not how it works! It has to be the leader's child!"

"I don't want them, Syrak" The red haired girl stated in a weak voice.

"What? What did you just say?" He asked, sounding really angry.

"I said… I don't want them" Solise repeated. "Whenever I find my mate… we will decide what to do, together. And if this person does want to have children… we could just… adopt a kid and train him to continue our legacy" Solise replied, trying not to look at Nara.

"You knew that the moment you asked for the throne you would have to bare a child of your own... and now you're telling me you don't want to? You took over the legacy I should've received only to make it be the last?"

Solise looked down, unable to find the strength to reply. 

"She didn't take over the legacy you should've received. She was elected. She didn't ask for it, she was a child as you were and the clan chose her" Nara dared to say, unable to stay silent anymore.

"She should never have been elected! If she dies the bloodline is over!" Syrak yelled.

"No one can force her to have children if she doesn't want to. Not you, not the clan" Nara stated, locking eyes with him. 

"We'll see how the clan reacts to that news" he simply said, walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight Solise walked into her room, shutting the door closed behind her. 

"Babe… let me in" Nara whispered faintly, putting a hand on the door.

"Just... leave me for a minute... it's just not fair..." Solise said.

"I know it's not" the silver haired woman replied, leaning her back and head on the door, waiting for Solise to calm down a little.

"He goes and fucks someone, making a child but this stupid rule demands the same from me? That kid is our blood damn it!"

"You are the leader, Solise. And we talked about this months ago" Nara replied in a weak voice. "Can I come in, please?"

The older woman didn't say anything but she just unlocked the door.

Nara looked around, checking if no one could see her walk in and she entered the door, locking it behind her. She walked to Solise and pulled her into a tight hug, combing her hair.

"This is risky, Solise. He will have a legacy soon… and you don't plan on having one. He could just… throw you off the throne" Nara explained.

"Don't you think I know that? What can I do about it" the leader whispered.

"There is not much to do. You should have a partner that could give you a child" Nara whispered, caressing Solise's cheek. 

"Unless you can give me children... that's not happening" Solise stated.

"I… would love to" Nara admitted with a little smile. "But I can't. But maybe… maybe there is another way"

The red haired woman looked up, locking eyes with her lover.

"You need to become the greatest leader they've ever had. You need to win every single war, conquer every single land… They need to see that you are so strong that you won't need a legacy, because you will live forever" Nara whispered, taking Solise's hand.

"And how will the army support me if my brother goes to spread the rumor about this? What will we do then, baby?"

"I… I don't know" Nara admitted, looking down at their hands. "But your clan is a clan of fighters, if they see you keep winning and you keep bringing them honor… they will support you, no matter what"

"We would have to win this war before his kid gets born, Nara... do you think that's possible?" The leader whispered.

"In 4 months? That's… almost impossible, babe" Nara replied, shaking her head. "But we have to. Unless you… I could fight her, Solise. The priestess" 

"What will th-... you mean... kill her so the baby..." Solise asked.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe" Nara replied, looking up at her girlfriend. "She is… strong, a lot stronger than me but… I'll manage, somehow"

"Let's keep that as backup... the baby did nothing wrong after all"

Nara nodded, thinking about the possibilities they had. 

"Maybe there is something else we can try. But it's probably the most dangerous option. For me and for you… for both of us" the general said, sitting down on the bed.

"And what is that, baby?" The older one asked, squeezing her hand.

"I could try to do something… almost impossible but that could guarantee our win in this war. And people of our clan should know that I will try to do that" Nara started to explain "If I succeed and we win that war after that… we could g-go public? People would accept me if they know we won this war together"

"Tell me all about it Nara, everything" Solise whispered.

"That clan is untouchable because of the leader's partner. She is… the strongest priestess around, she can protect their army, heal them and that's why everyone lost against them" Nara explained "But if… If I kill her before the actual war… our army will easily win"

"So you... want to go out solo again. As Silver Wrath?" Solise asked "Babe...it's not safe and my brother would never approve"

"We won't listen to your brother then. You are the leader, you make the decisions" Nara replied, standing up again. "If I manage to come back alive and you announce that their priestess is dead and that our army will easily win the war, without too many losses… They will approve this, they will approve us. No one ever defeated that clan, babe"

"I trust you... but if we decide to do this... I want you to make her suffer... to bring our clan her head as proof... once we do that... you can join me on my throne" Solise smiled.

"Do you want me to?" Nara whispered, smiling a little. "Are you okay with this? With everyone knowing about us?"

"If it's the only way to keep leading without a kid in me... we'll have to, baby"

"So you… you would do that just for that reason?" Nara whispered, making a step back.

"Of course not... I would finally be able to make you receive the respect you deserve... because if Syrak wasn't my brother and he talked to you like that... he would've been turned into bloody shreds" the leader smiled.

Nara smiled back at her, pecking her lips and walking to the wardrobe. 

"I bought something for you" she said with a little smile. "You trained hard and you've become a great warrior. And I think people should know that. I think that they should see that a clan of fighters has a leader who can fight" she said, placing on the bed a black fighting outfit, similar to the one she was wearing. 

"God... I love it" Solise whispered before turning to Nara. "And I love you"

"You… do?" Nara whispered, locking eyes with Solise. She knew that, both of them knew that they loved each other… because they could feel it. But none of them ever dared to say it out loud.

"I do... I do, Nara. I love you and I want you to be my eternity"

"I love you too, Solise… and I will be your eternity" the silver haired girl whispered, kissing the leader's lips softly. "After I kill the priestess of that clan and you make us official… wear this outfit and let's lead our army in that war. We will be on the field with them, we will bring them to victory… and they will be on our side. Never before us a leader walked into the battlefield"

"We will kill and win together, Nara. You and me... our clan... and Syrak... won't have anything to say" Solise smirked.

"He won't say anything because people will be on our side" Nara whispered, putting a hand on Solise's belly "And you won't be forced to anything you don't want to do"

"But I'll always be free for something I do want to do... we'll rule Nara, you and me" the leader chuckled, letting herself fall down on the bed.

"You know… I've never wanted to rule, I've never wanted to be a leader" Nara whispered, letting herself fall down on the bed, on top of the leader. "But I like the idea to be on your side… and lead this clan with you"

"Our clan, baby" the red haired girl corrected. "Did you lock the door?" She added in a whisper.

"Of course I did" Nara replied with a little smirk, pecking Solise's lips.

"Such a good girl" the leader chuckled, caressing Nara's cheek.

"Am I? Do I deserve a reward then?" Nara chuckled, locking eyes with the leader.

"Tell me what you want... and I'll provide it to you baby"

"You know what I want" Nara whispered, pecking Solise's lips. "You"

"Me?" Solise smirked, pointing at herself. "How?"

Nara smirked a little, bending down to kiss Solise's neck. 

"In every way possible" she whispered softly.

"Well... if that is what you truly want, Nara then... I guess you will just... have to take me" the older woman smirked in return.

"For as much as I would love to do that" Nara whispered, teasingly biting Solise's neck "You know I can't right now. It's morning and you have things to do, as a Ieader"

"I'm always late... it's nothing new. Besides if my brother wants to lead so much he can fix the problems... while I make sure my love and weapon is satisfied"

"Weapon?" Nara chuckled. "And I thought I was about to satisfy you"

"You are the weapon to win this war and really Nara? I thought my moans satisfied you..." Solise pouted.

"They do, but I can't exactly let you moan in the middle of the morning now, can I?" The woman teased, biting her neck again.

"You're doing a really... good job to make me want to though" Solise chuckled, slipping a hand under Nara's shirt.

"I know I am… but for morning sex we will have to wait to go public" Nara chuckled, locking eyes with Solise "And the whole palace can hear, for all I care"

"Nara... I want you now, what's the difference between this and night?" The leader whispered, letting her hand trail down.

"There are… way too many people wandering around during the day. Way too many ears listening" Nara whispered, biting Solise's neck again. She hated when the leader wore dresses because there wasn't a single inch of skin she was able to touch.

"Then we'll be quiet... soon you can make me moan as loud as you want all day long, baby" Solise chuckled, letting her hand reach her destination.

Nara let out a soft moan, raising her head and kissing Solise's lips, knowing that she couldn't resist her and she couldn't stop this… so she might as well enjoy it. 

"I can't...say no to my leader, can I?" She whispered, smiling down at Solise.

"You can't... so get your hands to work as well, baby. I can feel you want to"

The silver haired vampire didn't need to hear that twice. She tried her best to lift up Solise's dress, hating the amount of fabric it had and she teasingly trailed her fingers on her thigh, going up slowly.

"Nara... just get in there... don't make me wait" the leader growled.

The general smirked, locking eyes with her leader and doing what she asked while locking lips with her, when suddenly they were both startled by a loud noise coming from the door.

"I fucking knew it" Syrak yelled, having kicked the door open.

Nara quickly stood up, putting her clothes back in place and looking at Solise, not knowing what to do. 

"You… c-can't just kick the leader's d-door down" she tried to say, looking back at Syrak.

"And you can't fuck my sister" the man yelled.

"I… You fucked your personal guard too" Nara dared to say, trying to sound confident. But this was a mess, a really huge one.

"I'm a man, and that is your fucking leader"

"She's my partner, brother. She's not someone I'm randomly fucking" Solise stated, standing up from the bed and walking next to Nara.

"She's a woman! She will never be able to give you ki-... wait... that's why you don't want them..." Syrak realized. "You didn't only corrupt my sister's mind, you corrupted her whole body as well"

"I didn't corrupt her, I love her, sir" Nara replied, locking eyes with him. "As she said… we are partners, we love each other"

"Solise, what happened to you? You were never interested in love nor war... what did this... demon do to you?" The male vampire sighed.

"Don't you dare to call her that, brother" Solise growled. "She is the person I chose to be by my side. I was never interested in love because I've never met someone that… moved something here" she replied, pointing at her heart. "But she does, and I will make this official" she added, taking Nara's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"You're gonna doom the clan by taking that woman at your side. She didn't move your heart, sis. She blackened it" Syrak stated.

"Maybe she did… and I'm okay with that. She released what was already inside of me" Solise explained, squeezing Nara's hand. "We have a plan brother. She will kill the rival clan's priestess and we will win this war easily. People will support us. Will you?" 

"I won't support the woman who tainted my sweet sister. You'll hear of this, both of you" the man hissed.

"Syrak! You can't do this!" Solise yelled, trying to reach for his arm. "No one can know before we… before she prepares to kill the priestess. Please, brother… I love her" she whispered, squeezing his arm.

"And I hate her for what she did to you" Syrak sighed, pulling his arm free. "The clan will know about this tonight"

"Please… don't do this. You know that will be my downfall, brother" Solise pleaded, shaking her head. "We need time"

"Then maybe you should think about it and realize you brought yourself down this time, sis. I always stood up for you, but you've gone too far"

"I've gone too far? For loving somebody?" Solise whisper-yelled, locking eyes with her brother. 

"For letting your head go crazy! How many people did you kill these last months? Can't you see that?" The brother yelled.

"I did it for our clan" Solise replied. "Can't YOU see that? Our people are happy, they want to fight!"

"You've gone mad, Solise. You're too far gone" the man sighed, walking out of the room.

As soon as he got out, Nara walked to the door, putting it back up and going back to the wardrobe, taking out a rock from the drawer and quickly starting to sharpen her dagger, walking around the room.

"He will probably organize a clan meeting tonight and shame me in front of everyone" Solise sighed, letting her head hang in defeat.

"He won't" Nara said, changing her outfit in a more comfortable one. "I'll bring you her head before tonight" she stated.

"Nara, no way. We haven't scouted, we haven't prepared. I'm not letting you go there" the leader protested.

"I'm the person who is supposed to protect you and that's what I'm doing. If that meeting happens, they will take everything away from you" Nara explained, fixing the last things of her fighting outfit. "You will be forced to have children or leave the throne. And I'm not letting any of that happen"

"It's too dangerous, baby... If I lose you... I would get shamed and even more when it turns out you died..." Solise whispered.

"I won't die" Nara whispered, not believing in her own words. She had to do this during the day and her opponent was way too strong for her. But there wasn't another option.

"I... I love you... so I trust you" the leader sighed after a few moments of silence. "But you need to return..."

"I will try to" Nara smiled, cupping Solise's cheek and leaning in to kiss her lips. "And we will rule together… our clan"

"Then go... go and bring me her head, Nara... I will wait for you, my love and please... if you are able to kill her... make her feel it"

"I promise you she will" Nara replied, kissing her lips again. "But if… if I don't come back, just know that these last months here with you… made me feel more alive than I've ever felt. A second with you gives me more adrenaline than years spent on the battlefield"

"Same goes for me, you made me feel alive for the first time in my life... truly alive" Solise said, pecking her lips before pushing her towards the door. "I believe in you, Nara"

The silver haired girl smiled, walking out of the door and quickly leaving the palace, knowing that the chances of coming back were really low. But she had no other choice but to try.

-=2.2=-

It was already late at night when Syrak organized the meeting with the clan, to give everyone the news. Solise walked out of her room and towards the meeting room, feeling empty inside. She didn't care that she was about to get shamed in front of everyone and she didn't care that they would take away her throne. Nara didn't come back. She left in the morning and she wasn't back yet, late at night.

On her way to the meeting room she felt like throwing up because of the stress, her stomach was turning and her head was spinning but deep in her heart, she still had hope. Nara would never disappoint her.

She looked at herself, her new outfit… she put that on for the meeting, hoping that Nara would come back and they could give the news of them leading not only the clan, but the assault to the rival clan, together with their army. She entered the meeting room and she felt all eyes fixed on her, because for the first time she wasn't dressed as a leader, but as a warrior.

"Ah there she-... Sis, what are you wearing?" Syrak asked, widening his eyes as he looked at her, pointing to the leader's throne.

"Something different" she shortly replied, sitting down on her throne, trying to sound confident.

"You look like a disgrace to be on that throne in that outfit. Don't you know what this meeting is about, dear sister?" The man smirked.

"I know what this is about" Solise replied, looking down at her outfit. "You will take my throne away, won't you?"

"I will not take it away, sis. The throne will come to the rightful heir. I'm saving the clan" her brother smiled.

"The rightful heir is the one people choose" the leader replied, locking eyes with her brother. "People chose me"

"People chose you because you looked depressed and they wanted to cheer you up. Come on, Solise. You're not fit to lead"

Solise clenched her fists on the throne, standing up to face her brother.

"I am fit to lead. I've proven that. I've conquered lands and clans" she countered, raising her voice.

"You didn't conquer anything right? Didn't the leaders die a tragic dead and you simply asked them to join?" Syrak raised his voice so that the people in the meeting room could hear, since that's what they told the people.

"We freed people that those leaders were starving. They were taking away everything from their own people. We freed them and we gave them a possibility to live" Solise replied, looking at the people in the room.

"And what about all those others you killed, Solise?" 

,"They refused to join us, brother" the red haired vampire replied, locking eyes with him. "We just did what we had to do!"

"You did what we had to do... okay... did you also find a man to continue the bloodline like you had to do?" Syrak asked, knowing this topic would interest all the spokespersons in the room.

"N-Not yet" Solise replied, looking around her. "I'm focused in winning this war. I don't have time for men now. That's not what's important right now" she tried to say.

"Focussed on winning this war? Then I don't think you should have time to fool around with someone, sis"

"I am not fooling around, brother" Solise hissed, glaring at him.

"Why don't you tell the people here about Nara?"

"Nara… is my personal guard and she is currently helping me win this war" Solise hissed, turning towards the other people. "Many of you already know her, she was one of the most respected generals in our army. Doesn't she deserve to be trusted?" She asked to them.

"You seem to trust her too much though..." Syrak sighed. "You even let her in your room"

"Isn't she supposed to be in my room? She's my personal guard. I'm sure your priestess entered your room as well, brother" Solise hissed.

"Maybe she is... but is she supposed to be in your bed, my dear sister?"

Solise turned towards the people, seeing all their eyes fixed on her. They were looking at her in disapproval, shaking their heads. 

"Her bed, sir?" One of them asked, standing up from her seat.

"Her bed indeed, my good man. I walked in with Nara on top of my sister. That's not something a personal guard should do right?" Syrak asked.

"She…" Solise whispered, feeling her head spinning way too fast. "She is my mate" she stated, looking at the people in the room. "I won't continue my bloodline, because my mate is a woman. But we… she is currently in our rival clan's land. And she promised me their priestess' head" she tried to say.

"Your mate is a woman? You won't continue the bloodline?" Another man stood up looking shocked and disgusted. Solise hated it and she saw the smirk on her brother's face.

"I won't need to continue the bloodline. I will make this clan the strongest one, the biggest one… Once the priestess is dead… who will defend their army? We will be the first to defeat that clan. Many tried in the past and no one succeeded, but we will. Because Nara left this morning, to bring us the priestess's head" Solise explained, raising her voice.

"She left on her own? You're pathetic and dumb! No one can kill that evil 'goddess'" A woman yelled, standing up as well.

"She… she can! Nara can! She promised me her head and she always keeps her promises" Solise replied, turning towards the woman. 

"I think we have seen enough right?" Syrak stated, looking at the spokespersons. "My sister is clearly unfit to continue leading"

"Let's vote" a man yelled, raising his hand that was followed by many others, agreeing with him that Solise was totally unfit to rule. In that moment two guards entered the room, carrying in a barely conscious Nara, who was tightly holding something in her hand.

"Nara" Solise yelled, immediately running towards the girl with a worried expression.

"We found her near the walls of the palace, miss. She was barely conscious and she told us to bring her to you" a guard explained as Nara coughed, raising her hand and pressing something against Solise's hand.

"I d-did it" she whispered weakly.

"N-Nara" Solise whispered, uncovering the thing in her hands and gasping, bending down to kiss the girl. The red haired vampire took a deep breath and turned around, throwing the priestess' head on the meeting table. "The priestess is dead"

Almost every single person in the room stood up to give a closer look to the head on the table. 

"It's impossible" a man whispered under her breath. "Entire armies tried to kill that demon before"

"I told you Nara could do" Solise simply said, really proud of her girlfriend.

"How? I even warn-" Syrak wanted to yell when he shut himself up.

Solise walked to the guards, picking up Nara and helping her to walk to the table.

"This is the person I chose as my partner and this is the person that will lead this clan with me" she said confidently. "We won't be able to continue the bloodline but we will rule like no one else did. I am dressed like this because she trained me to be a warrior. And I won't lead the attack from my throne, I will be there with you, with her" Solise explained, raising her voice.

"We are sorry for doubting you, your Highness... If you can truly guarantee our victory... maybe it's time we should step away from our old traditions" one of the elders commented.

"T- They knew" Nara whispered weakly "I was… c-coming. Solise… he-" she tried to say, unable to finish her sentence. The red haired vampire understood what she meant, having heard her brother earlier when he almost slipped up. She turned around to face him and let her eyes glow red.

"She is basically dead. Do you really want a leader so weak?" He tried to say, slamming a hand on the table. "None of them are fit to rule"

"And you're a traitor" Solise hissed, walking closer to her brother, letting her fangs out.

"How dare you? Calling me a traitor?" He hissed, letting out his fangs as well. "I've always acted for the good of our clan!"

"Trying to interrupt my and Nara's progress is not the good of the clan, Syrak. You almost killed her!" 

"What are you talking about?" He asked, pretending to be shocked. "She is almost dead because she walked in a rival's land during the day, to kill the most powerful priestess around!"

"She told me they knew about the attack. And the only person we talked to it about was you, brother! Don't you dare try to fool me" Solise hissed.

"She's lying! She's trying to frame me because she's ashamed of how she returned to you" Syrak yelled. "Look at her!"

"She wouldn't lie to me" the haired vampire hissed, pinning her brother to the wall. "Now admit it you coward"

"I didn't do anything. Get off of me!" He hissed, pushing her back. Nara tried to stand up, grabbing the edge of the table and putting a piece of paper in the hand of a man that was standing next to her. 

"He s-sent… this" she whispered to him.

The elder opened the piece of paper and read the letter before walking over to hand it to Solise.

The leader took the piece of papers in her hands and carefully read it. 

"You sent them this! This is your handwriting and you were the only one who knew our plan!" She yelled, pushing him back on the wall. "He tried to get my mate killed and he betrayed our clan!" She said, looking at the people in the room.

"Solise, you will be better off without her, look at the monster you became. Where did my sweet and pure sister go?" He asked.

"I am the monster? You told the enemy our plan! You told them to prepare for the attack, knowing that that would probably get my mate killed! The woman I love, Syrak! I am not the monster of this story!"

"I was trying to save you, sister. I wanted the old Solise back. Not this... warhungry thing you became" the man whispered.

"The only reason I don't kill you right now is because you are my brother, my blood" Solise hissed, glaring at him. "But you are exiled from my clan. Take your priestess with you and leave" she hissed.

"You will regret this, Solise. You're making a big mistake. She is the one making you crazy, she probably planned this all out" Syrak pleaded.

"Did she? Did she plan to be like that?" Solise hissed, pointing at Nara laying on the ground. "Did she plan to go alone in an enemy clan, to kill the strongest priestess just so that you wouldn't be able to shame me in front of our people? She did all of this for me, Syrak"

"That's not what I meant! I meant this! From the beginning. She probably planned this whole bond between you to get on the throne"

"You are wrong. She would stay with me even if I lived under a bridge. She didn't want this to happen because she thought I deserved better"

"You will see your mistake someday sis. I'll go get Xena and I'll leave, but don't say I didn't warn you if it all turns to shit" he whispered.

"This is all your fault, Syrak. You could have ruled with us, you are my brother. You could have accepted her as my mate… and none of this would have happened" she whispered, walking back to Nara, helping her up. "Guards, accompany my brother to take Xena and make sure to escort him out of my land"

The guards left as Solise helped Nara up and hugged her tightly.

"Now it's our time, my love. Our time to rule" she smiled.

-=2.3=-

Many years later Solise and Nara were considered the greatest leaders the Phantom Clan had ever seen. They won many wars and conquered many lands and their people worshipped them because they fought with their army in every single battle. 

They have been fighting for a while and their goal was in sight but sometimes the two needed a break. Not because of exhaustion, not to treat their wounds but for each other.

Solise dropped herself on the bed, opening her arms and looking at the ceiling as Nara was sitting down at the table, writing notes about the strategy to adopt for the next war. She stroked her face with her hand and sighed. 

"If I look at these notes for another second, I'm going to throw up" she mumbled, putting them down on the table.

"Then put them down, baby. You've already worked hard enough for today" the red haired vampire smiled.

"It's still early to go to sleep. What do you plan on doing?" The younger girl asked, turning towards Solise. They were so invested in these wars that they weren't used to have free time.

"We could go to the roof and stargaze? It's been a while since we did that... 3 wars ago I believe?"

"Really? In the middle of a war you want us to go stargazing on the roof?" Nara asked with a smile, walking to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it, on Solise's side, caressing her cheek.

"I do. Even though those victories on the battlefield are amazing. The most wonderful thing is still here, next to me" the older vampire chuckled.

The silver haired girl couldn't help but smile widely, bending down to kiss Solise's lips softly. 

"Let's go then! I can't wait to spend some normal and peaceful time with you" she admitted. "For as much as I like to fight on your side… I miss this. I miss being just… us"

"I miss it too, baby. I mean... we're mates and we barely have time to love each other nowadays" Solise smiled softly.

"I know" Nara whispered, picking Solise up and walking to the window. "But it's been so many years" she started, jumping out of the window and climbing to the roof "And I still feel like I couldn't love you more than I do… but I do, everyday"

"As long as we have each other I'll always be happy, Nara" the red haired girl whispered, pecking her lips.

"Even if we lose everything else?" The silver haired woman dared to ask as she put Solise down on the roof, laying down beside her.

"The world can burn around me, as long as I have my own world called 'Nara' I'll be okay"

"You are being really cheesy tonight" Nara chuckled, turning towards the older girl and taking her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"I guess I am. Is it weird that it warms my heart to actually tell you those things" the red haired woman asked.

"I don't think it's weird if you are in love with someone" Nara replied, looking up at the stars. "You know… I had no reason to do that trial to be your personal guard. I was doing fine… I was a respected general, I had all I needed. But somehow… I felt like I had to do it"

"There are so many things that could've prevented us from falling in love if you look at it... you could've kept your old job, my brother could've chosen you that day or... he could've been the cause of your death that night you went after that goddess of a priestess from the enemy clan" Solise whispered, looking at the stars.

"If I didn't promise you to come back… I would have probably died that night" Nara whispered, turning her head towards Solise. "It was really bad… I was badly injured and I felt like I just wanted to give up… she was too strong. But the thought of you being here alone against them shaming you for loving me… I just… I had to survive"

"And I'm eternally grateful that you did... I don't know what I would've done if you didn't return"

"You would have been a lady in despair" Nara joked, turning towards Solise and resting her head on her hands, with her elbow keeping her up. "I really couldn't stand you the first day, you know. You were treating me like a maid… me, a war general who brought your army to victory so many times… you made me clean your room"

"Excuse me? I made you clean my room?" The red haired girl chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you decided that yourself, no?" She added.

"Yeah because I didn't want to be sentenced to death for calling you a spoiled kid!" Nara chuckled.

"You weren't wrong though. I was a spoiled kid, I still am because I have you"

"The only difference is that now you are the one who prepares hot baths for the both of us" the silver haired girl replied with a little smirk. "With petals, candles and all that stuff you like"

"Of course I decided to do that myself, you always messed it up! You mixed the wrong candles with the wrong flower petals, baby" Solise complained.

"You are lucky you are gorgeous" Nara whispered, taking Solise's hand and kissing the ring on her finger. "And smart, and kind, and that I love you"

"I'm happy you decided to add those other things. And of course I love you too, my Nara"

The general laid back on the ground and wrapped her arm around Solise's shoulders, pulling her closer and making her tilt her head to the side to kiss her lips.

"Baby, you've been gazing at me more than the stars" the oldest vampire laughed after the kiss.

"Can you blame me?" Nara asked, locking eyes with the older woman. "You are my star. The whole world could disappear in this exact moment and I honestly wouldn't mind… I have all I need"

"And you say I'm the cheesy one" Solise scoffed with a chuckle. "And of course I can blame you. Didn't we decide that if we fight, you always take the blame?"

"You decided that... during a fight!" Nara protested with a little pout. "But I guess we can do that. As long as you are happy, I'll take the blame for everything" she added with a smile, pecking Solise's lips.

"You're precious, my love... this was the best decision in my life" the oldest one whispered, showing her the ring on her finger.

Nara smiled, looking down at her own hand to see the same ring on her finger. 

"I didn't even believe in mates" she admitted in a whisper. "I didn't believe it could exist a love so strong that once you find it… it feels impossible to live without. But now that I have you, I know it's all true. I would never be able to live without you by my side".

"Same goes for me, Nara. And I did believe in mates... I just didn't believe in same sex mates. But I guess I've proven myself wrong"

"You were really brave… you went against anyone just to… be with me, Solise" the silver haired girl whispered. "When you were the first who didn't believe that we could actually be mates and the first time I heard you describe us with that word… it was in front of the whole clan meeting"

"I just followed my heart, baby. They would've known one way or another and I wanted to show them how serious I was" the older girl spoke.

"I'm glad you did" Nara whispered, pulling the older woman closer "Are you cold, babe?"

"A little bit, it's not the warmest night" the red haired vampire admitted.

Nara rolled on top of Solise, resting her head on the crook of the older woman's neck.

"Here, I'll keep you warm" she said, even though she was cold herself.

"Thank you, my love" Solise whispered, wrapping her arms around her wife. "Are you feeling stressed for in 2 days? If we defeat the Nightshades, we will be immortal, babe"

"I'm not stressed… I'm scared" Nara admitted in a whisper. "I've never been scared as a general… Of course I didn't want to die but I really didn't have anything to lose. But since I fight with you… I have everything to lose"

"We have never had troubles in our wars, baby. We slaughtered all of them and bathed in their blood. Why are you scared now?"

"The Nightshades are… different" Nara whispered. "They feed on humans so they're stronger and I… I don't know, I just have this feeling that something might go wrong"

"I trust in us, my love. We just do what we always do. We find their leader and tear him apart piece by piece. After we do that, we win, Nara" Solise smiled.

"We will win… and we will be immortals. We will rule our clan together, forever" Nara whispered, raising her head a little. "I want to spend eternity with you… because a life is not enough"

"We will spend eternity together. When we fight together, no one can stop us, no matter how hard they try" Solise spoke, sounding really confident.

"I can't believe what a great fighter you've become" Nara replied with a proud smile. "I knew you had it in you from the first punch you threw at my hand"

"Only because I had the best teacher" the older vampire whispered, pecking her lips. "You know, when I got the throne I didn't know how to lead... I just followed my brother, thinking he would teach me... but then you came along and that changed... There is only one thing I want to know... Are you proud of what I've become?"

"I am so proud of what you've become, Solise" Nara replied, nodding her head. "An amazing fighter, an even more amazing leader. You respect your people but you have no mercy for the enemy. And you are an amazing mate. You are the only person I would accept as mate"

"Thank you, Nara... but I couldn't have done it without you. You showed me that we shouldn't negotiate with the people that oppose me, we should make them suffer" Solise whispered.

"We are powerful and we are in control… we have no reason to negotiate with them. We offer them the possibility to be accepted in our clan. But if they don't… we don't need them" Nara replied.

"Exactly... and thanks to you I also have that new hobby of punishing my own people to death if they deserve it"

"I have to admit that you are quite scary when you do that. All those mental games just to make them suffer more" Nara whispered with a smile. "You are getting really good at it"

"You taught me the basics. You can hurt, or you can make them believe they won't get hurt, to get hurt even more. Hope into despair" Solise whispered. "I remember how jealous you were the first time, all those years ago"

"When you made me bring that pig in your room? The night you kissed me?" Nara asked.

"Exactly! I saw your eyes widening when I invited him to have me"

"I had no right to be jealous or possessive of my leader, so I was literally going insane, not knowing what you had in mind" Nara admitted "I had to refrain myself from tearing him apart when he called you by name. I… i never dared to do that in months"

"I must admit, if he didn't do that, I probably would've let him make it to the bed to then kill him... but I couldn't allow him calling me by name" the oldest vampire chuckled.

"He wouldn't have made it to the bed anyway" Nara whispered.

"You would've stolen my first kill?" The red haired vampire pouted, kissing Nara's lips.

"I would have… and I would have accepted the punishment that came with that. But I wouldn't have let him reach the bed where you were" Nara admitted.

"Maybe we should think about bringing that punishment system back, my love" Solise smirked, patting her butt.

"Do you really need that? I am willing to do everything you ask me, even without punishments" Nara whispered with a smirk, kissing Solise's lips.

"Wait... weren't you the dominant one?"

"I am a dominant one in love" Nara chuckled, locking eyes with the older vampire. "That means… I'm willing to be dominated by you"

"I'm not sure if that makes sense, my love but... do you really mean that? Why did you never tell me?" Solise chuckled.

"You never showed me that you wanted it" Nara replied, raising an eyebrow. "You literally never tried to dominate me so I thought you didn't want to"

"What? No, love, I've been craving for that but I just always followed your lead, thinking YOU wouldn't want that"

"I think I would like it" Nara admitted with a smile, taking Solise's hand and bringing it up to her face and trailing down to her neck, letting her hands rest there. "I know there are a few things I like"

"What do you mean, my love?" The older vampire asked, sounding confused as she lovingly caressed the skin on her neck.

Nara wrapped Solise's hand around her own neck, squeezing lightly with her own hand on the older woman's one, locking eyes with her, not saying anything.

"A-are you sure?" Solise asked, sounding really worried to do something wrong since the only times she had her hands around a neck... it was to break it.

"We can… try it later tonight, if you want" Nara replied with a smile, loving the blush on Solise's cheeks.

"Does this feel good?" She shyly asked, pointing at her hand on her wife's neck. "I... I'm a bit... intrigued"

"It does" Nara whispered, suddenly rolling them over so that Solise was on top of her.

"I... how did I not know this... I'm ashamed of myself" the red haired girl said, shaking her head. "W-what... how does this w-work?"

"You simply do what you are already doing… but during sex" Nara whispered with a little smirk.

"But... would it not... h-hurt you, baby?" Solise asked, daring to press just a little bit harder.

The silver haired girl let out a soft moan, pulling Solise closer.

"It doesn't hurt… and when it does… it's not unpleasant" Nara admitted with a smile "Just don't kill me" she chuckled.

"Never! Never would I... kill you, my love" the older vampire said, blushing madly because Nara just moaned at that.

"So… what do you say? Should we go back to our room?" Nara asked with a little smirk.

Solise nodded her head, smirking as well.

"Maybe we should... I want to test this out a little" she whispered, giving her lover's neck a tight squeeze.

Nara moaned again, squirming a little under Solise's body. She wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and her legs around her waist.

"What are you waiting for then?" She asked with a smirk "Take me to the bed, my love"

"I'm going, but you should shut up and stop moaning on the roof" the older girl chuckled, teasingly squeezing her neck again.

"I… will if you stop d-doing that" Nara whispered, holding back a moan.

"Hmm... no, forget what I said" the red haired vampire laughed, applying even more pressure and jumping inside.

As soon as they entered the room, Solise dropped Nara on the bed, crawling on top of her. The silver haired girl smiled, kissing her wife's lips and pulling her down with her. It didn't matter how many years had passed and how many wars they had fought… they still loved each other more every day and Nara thought it was a never-ending thing...their love would just keep growing forever.

-=2.4=-

The two leaders had been fighting with their army for hours now, assaulting the Nightshades' lands. Their army was fighting on the streets while the two leaders and a few more soldiers went straight to the palace to kill their leader. 

"You three go in and scout the area, you two climb and see if their leader has been escorted out of the palace!" Solise said and as soon as everyone went their way, she took Nara by the shoulders and pushed her lightly against a wall, bending down to check her leg. 

"Babe, I'm fine" Nara whispered, making Solise stand up again. "How is your arm?"

“It’s fine, babe, and your leg is not fine, you’re limping, we need to treat that” Solise hissed, ripping a piece of her pants.

"We need to kill their leader fast, my leg can wait" Nara replied, whimpering when Solise wrapped the piece of pants around her wound.

“We need to kill their leader and survive... you were right to be scared, this is on another level, my love. But we’ll kill them all, if we rest now”

"Five minutes, while the others scout the area… then we go in" Nara whispered, sliding down against the wall to sit on the ground, gritting her teeth because of the pain on her leg. 

“We’re almost there, my love. We just need to push through and rip the leader to shreds... then we’ll be immortal” Solise whispered, kissing her lips.

"Solise" Nara whispered, locking eyes with her "I want you to promise me something"

“Yes, my love?” The older woman asked, cupping the girl’s face.

"Their leader is the strongest vampire we've ever fought. And right now… my condition is not good" she whispered, looking at her leg. "I want you to promise me that if things get bad and you see even one single chance to kill him getting out of there alive… you will do it. No matter the cost"

“If you’re asking me to leave you, then I don’t think so, Nara. We both live, or we both die, that’s how it is going to be”

Nara pulled the older vampire closer, resting her forehead against Solise's one and closing her eyes. For the first time in her long life, she was scared because she felt like she couldn't protect her wife against them.

“Nara... if you think it’s too risky... we should retreat. I’m not risking to lose you here, baby” Solise whispered.

"We can't retreat… we lost so many fighters today… we can't call the retreat" Nara whispered. 

“I am not losing you, Nara, what do you want to do? Go in there and risk dying?”

"Help me up" Nara asked softly and Solise pulled her up, holding her tightly. "We need to win this war… and then it will be over. No one will ever threaten us again, my love"

“Don’t be stubborn, please... you know well enough what the risks are. We both have an injury, that never happened before” Solise reasoned.

"Babe, I would say yes… I would tell you that I agree with you and that we should retreat but… look around you" Nara whispered, pointing at the many bodies on the ground. "We lost more than half of our army. If we retreat now… tomorrow their leader will bring them to our doors, because he will know we are weak… And we won't be able to defend ourselves and our people. This is the only chance we have"

“So you’re saying... we should fight on” Solise asked, wanting to gain confidence from her wife’s answer.

"We will win this and we will be immortals" Nara said, trying to sound confident as she cupped Solise's face and kissed her lips. 

“Okay, my love, let’s go in there and snap some necks then, shall we?” the older woman smirked, helping her wife up.

"Yeah… let's go" Nara replied with a little smile, suddenly hugging her wife. "I love you, don't ever forget that" she whispered.

“I love you too, baby, for eternity” the red haired vampire whispered before they both entered the palace.

They scanned the whole palace, carefully and they found the dead bodies of the three vampires Solise sent in to scout the area. And there was no sign of the two she sent on the roof. 

"We scanned everything but the throne room" Nara whispered "He has to be there"

“Of course he would be there, he is one of those douches that doesn’t fight himself... no honor” Solise said, spitting on the ground.

They silently walked towards the door, stopping right before it. 

"I'll keep him busy, you take down the guards?" Nara whispered, squeezing Solise's hand lightly.

“Sounds perfect, baby, I’m ready to make it messy” the red haired woman whispered back, jumping up on one of the ledges to sneak up on the guards.

Nara opened the door, walking in apparently alone since Solise was walking on the ledges right above them. The silver haired girl saw their leader, closely protected by two guards while another two were in the middle of the room. 

"Your clan has fallen" Nara stated, looking at him and walking towards the throne.

“As long as I’m standing my clan hasn’t fallen. And judging by the reports, I think it is the other way around, Silver Wrath” the leader laughed.

"Is that why I was able to reach the palace alone?" Nara asked, trying to sound confident and stopping before the two guards. She knew she was visibly limping and maybe he would lower his guard for that… and Solise would be able to make the difference.

“Maybe you were just lucky, but don’t worry, girl, we’ll make your death swift. Too bad your journey was for nothing. Guards... please get rid of her”

Nara slowly stepped back, noticing that Solise was looking at her, ready to jump down but Nara didn't want her to. Not yet. She could take these two down to keep Solise's presence a secret for their leader. She quickly took out her dagger and let her fangs out, charging against one of them.

The guard didn’t expect her to be that fast with a wounded leg and didn’t have the time to react before Nara slit his throat and was already lunging at the second guard.

The guard dodged her attack and kicked her in the stomach, making her fly back. Nara quickly stood up, waiting for him to come closer. He charged towards her and she slid to the side, quickly bringing her hands on his head, snapping his neck.

“Silver Wrath... why don’t you just die without killing any of my forces” The leader sighed, signalling his other two guards to charge at her when they suddenly dropped dead on the floor, but with a dagger in the back of their neck and revealing Solise behind them with a smirk.

Their leader quickly jumped back, making sure to have his back on the wall so no attack could surprise him. 

"Red Lotus… you're still alive" he hissed, letting his fangs out.

“Where else would I be? You should’ve known that as soon as you saw my wife” The red haired vampire smirked.

"I hoped you died somewhere" he said, looking at both of them. "Wife?" He scoffed, laughing at them. "A leader like you chose a mate who can't continue the bloodline"

“It would be wise to shut your mouth old man. And of course I didn’t die... I wouldn’t want to miss the fun part”

"The part where you die, you mea-" he was saying when Nara had enough of it.

"Enough talking. Time to die" she hissed, charging towards him.

"She'll decide how fun it will get, old man" Solise smirked. "I know you must've heard the tales of my wife"

Their leader blocked Nara's attacks, pushing her back a few times before she could hit him. He didn't have a single injury while both of them were badly injured and Nara had lost a lot of blood so she knew that their best shot was Solise. The silver haired girl just had to weaken him as much as she could.

"You two women who disgraced your bloodline will meet your end here today it seems. You're both weak, and I'll be the one having fun" the man smirked.

"We don't need heirs" Nara hissed, kicking him against the wall "We can be immortals" she added, violently sparring with him when the male vampire managed to kick her wounded leg, making her bend down and slashing her cheek with his nails before Nara jumped back to Solise, with a hand on her face.

"Babe are you okay?" The red haired vampire whispered before growling at the leader.

"Growl as much as you want... and speaking about your bloodline... I need someone to bear my children" he smirked, walking closer, licking his nails.

At those words Nara growled loudly, putting an arm in front of Solise. She tried her best to remove her hand from her face, but her eye felt like it was on fire and she couldn't see from that eye. 

"I'm fine" she lied, answering to her wife's question.

"Not for long, in a bit you'll end up in a cage and we're gonna have a lot of my bloodline in this clan" the man smirked again, walking closer.

"You won't lay a finger on my wife" Solise growled loudly, stepping in front of her and preparing herself to fight. "She is mine and you will die today"

"Will I? Hmm... maybe I'll be nice and prepare 2 cages" he laughed. "Come at me"

Solise growled lunging at him and trying to slash as much skin as she could as they sparred. 

"You won't need cages" the red haired girl hissed, hitting him in the stomach.

"You fight like a monster. Uncontrolled, reckless, out to hurt... Some good genes for some babies" the leader commented. "Too bad you found yourself a fucking wife"

Solise didn't even bother to answer, she kept attacking him and after a few attacks the both had pretty serious injuries. He managed to slash Solise's arm, pushing her on the ground, but when he was about to attack her again Nara jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to snap it.

"Get off of me" the leader yelled, slamming himself against the wall to try and squish Nara but the general was too quick for that, always managing to put herself in a safe position.

From the position she was in though she couldn't snap his neck so all she could do was try to choke him with her arms and hoping for Solise to be able to kill him. 

"It's over" Nara hissed through gritted teeth, biting his neck to try to weaken him.

"It's not over till you fu-" he wanted to say when he suddenly felt a dagger stabbed into his stomach.

"If she says it's over... it is" Solise stated, letting out her nails which were practically knives.

"Do you think… this is enough to kill me?" He hissed, removing the dagger from his stomach and quickly turning it in his hand and trying to use it against Nara who was still on his back. She was able to dodge the attack with her face, but he stabbed her shoulder.

Nara screamed loudly and that was what did it for Solise as she lunged forward and stabbed her nails in the leader's chest.

The man screamed, stumbling back and falling against the wall, bringing Nara down with him. Solise pushed her nails even deeper in his chest, taking him in place while she removed the dagger from Nara's shoulder with her free hand, pointing at his heart. 

"The honor is yours, my love" Solise breathed heavily, throwing her the dagger.

Nara was still trapped between him and the wall, but her position was perfect for stabbing him. She quickly caught the dagger and stabbed the leader right through his heart.

"We told you you would have died today" she hissed, taking out the dagger and stabbing him again. "And you won't touch me or my wife" she hissed again.

"Nara, don't hurt your shoulder by stabbing him more" Solise whispered, pulling her nails out of his bloody chest.

The rival leader dropped on the ground, dead, bringing Nara down with him once again. She didn't even try to push him off of her, she just stood there, trying to breathe. It was over… they won.

"We did it, my love, our conquest is over... now we are the most powerful clan, controlling everything... you... and me" Solise panted.

"We did it" Nara whispered in response, rolling to the side so she could push down the dead body from her own. She slowly crawled towards Solise, still covering one side of her face with her hand.

"Did he hurt you" Solise whispered, reaching for the hand, softly caressing her fingers.

"Do you love me the same… if I can see from one eye?" Nara whispered, looking at Solise with a weak smile.

"Of course I do, my love... my love for you only grows" Solise whispered, trying to pull the hand off. "Did he... get your eye?"

The younger vampire slowly removed her hand, showing the wound to her wife.

"He did, I guess" she whispered "I don't know in what condition it is… The only thing I know is that it hurt a lot and that I can't see"

"I'm not a cleric... I can't tell you if that's permanent but... if you can't see with it now... it's not a good sign".

"It's… It doesn't matter. I'll learn how to fight with one eye" Nara whispered with a little smile. "What matters is that we won, my love… we won" she added, kissing Solise's lips softly.

"We did, my love... our last war has been fought" the red haired vampire smiled. "We did it"

"Now we can live a peaceful life… in our palace… while our people enjoy the-" Nara was about to say when there was a sudden explosion that divided them. Solise was thrown back, while Nara was covered by dust and stones.

"Nara!" Solise yelled, panicking, not knowing what was going on. "Are you okay?"

The red haired girl heard Nara cough under some rubble so she quickly ran towards her, desperately trying to find her. A minute later something moved under the rubble but in a different place from where Solise thought she had heard Nara coughing. She waited, unable to understand what was going on, but when she saw Nara's hand emerge, with her ring on the finger, she quickly stood up and ran towards her.

She pulled her out from under the rubble and hugged her. 

"Oh thank god, you're alive... what was that?" She asked.

"I d-don't know" Nara whispered weakly, tugging on Solise's shirt. "I don't… feel well"

"Baby? Baby, wait" Solise panicked, sitting them down. "Here, drink from me"

Nara slowly opened her eyes and locked eyes with the older vampire.

"S-Solise… your a-arm" she whispered, trying to reach for it. "It hurts… it hurts s-so much"

"What hurts, my love? Talk to me" the red haired vampire whispered, giving her her arm.

"I need b-blood" Nara whispered, letting out her fangs again and piercing Solise's arm, drinking from her.

"Just drink, my love... maybe your eye will heal as well"

"You will be the one who needs healing" Nara whispered in a voice that didn't sound like hers. 

"What do you mean, my love? What's wrong with your voice? Just keep drinking, d-don't worry about me"

"I warned you, years ago… I told you she would be the end of you, your doom. And Nara is the reason why you just lost it all… your love for her made you blind" Nara said, standing up as if she wasn't hurt at all, when Solise noticed two figures standing not far away from them. One was Xena, her brother's priestess and the other one was… Nara? Who was fighting against invisible restraints.

"Your brother warned you, Solise" Xena laughed, snapping her fingers to make the illusion wear off.

As soon as she did, Nara who was standing in front of her turned into her brother. Solise felt her body tense, it felt almost paralyzed as she realized what just happened. Her brother bit her arm and his bite is poisonous. She turned towards Nara who was screaming and crying, desperately trying to free herself. 

"You two thought you were immortal, thought you could control everything... but you killed each other. Remember what you said the first day, dear sister? That my power would fit perfectly with Xena's illusion powers" her brother smirked.

Solise felt the strength leaving her and she knew that at this point there wasn't anything to do. The only thing that could save her was the antidote and there was no way her brother would have brought some of it here.

"S-Spare… her" Solise pleaded, slowly sliding to the ground.

"Look at you, dear sister. Your insides slowly burning away and still begging for someone else's life. You shouldn't have let her darkness get to you" Syrak hissed, putting a foot on Solise's back.

"Xena" Nara called, making the priestess turn towards her "Please… the antidote. I'm… I'm begging you, I'll do whatever you want. Everything. Just please… let me save her" she cried, still trying to free herself.

"Didn't you say you would win against everything? Well go see if you can save her" Xena smirked, releasing Nara from her invisible shackles.

Nara crawled towards Solise, pushing Syrak back and picking her up on her knees. She quickly grabbed her arm, placing her lips on the wound and trying to suck out the poison, spitting on the ground and trying to suck again, desperately crying.

"K-kiss my lips... Nara" Solise managed to say, feeling her whole body cramp up.

Nara looked in those red eyes she loved so much and bent down, kissing her lips. 

"Everything is going… to be fine, my love" she whispered, letting her tears fall on Solise's cheek while she heard Syrak's steps getting near behind her.

"N-Nara... l-love..." Was the only thing Solise managed to say, giving it her everything to keep kissing her.

"Solise... it's okay... wherever we are going now... we're going together" Nara whispered.

She pulled Solise closer, kissing her lips one last time as she felt Syrak's hands on her head. At least he chose the fast way. She locked eyes with Solise's ones that were slowly closing.

"I'll love you, for eternity" Nara managed to say, before everything turned black. For the both of them.

"Good job, Syrak. We killed your sister, just like you wanted" Xena smiled, saying some spell which made two colored flares come up out of the two women's bodies, letting them fly towards her hands where they turned into a silver and a red stone.

"Did you keep their souls as I asked you to?" Syrak asked, walking towards her. "They will be so useful. Two vampires strong like them are hard to find. We will put them into someone that we can control. They will be our greatest weapons" he said with a huge smirk.

"I did, Syrak. These things are their soulstones. We just need to find a body that is compatible with them. Do keep in mind though, their memories are reset and they will have to be trained. Their instincts are there but they need to be awakened" Xena explained. "Maybe this second child of ours will fit" she smiled, rubbing her belly.

"Do you really want to do that to our child?" Syrak asked, glaring at her. "Red Lotus and Silver Wrath will slowly destroy the soul that is already in that body"

"It's easier to control and train our own kid instead of a stranger, Syrak. And if you were more active in bed, we can have as many children as we want, until the souls fit"

Syrak widened his eyes and shook his head.

"What kind of monster are you? Those are our children, not some empty bodies you can fill with two demon's souls" 

"Syrak... we can care for all of our kids, we only have to sacrifice two" Xena reasoned, you wanted weapons, this is the easiest way to create them"

"Give me the soulstones, Xena" he said, stepping towards her and holding out his hand. "I won't sacrifice any of my children"

"You should be grateful. I'm the last soul weaver in these lands and I created your soulstones. Now all I'm asking is to use me as a vessel to create your weapons"

"I will find you compatible vessels, but we are not using our children!" He said, raising his voice and holding out his hand again in front of her.

"What is it that you gave me? You had your pleasure with me, you planted these kids inside of me, you got to kill your own sister thanks to me. Isn't it time to pay me back?" Xena raised her eyebrow, stepping back.

"I am just protecting our children, Xena!" He yelled. "Give me those stones!"

"You're acting like I'm a monster. I'm giving you as many kids as you want, I just want two of them as my vessels. You killed your own younger sister you were supposed to protect. You're the monster" the priestess calmly replied.

"She deserved that. She decided to devote her life to that woman and she did. She died thinking to save her and that's exactly what she deserved. I could have killed Nara first but this was easier… I knew she wouldn't fight back once that my sister was gone. She just let me kill her" Syrak explained.

"Another point, you killed a woman who wasn't armed or trying to kill you"

"She tainted my sister! She destroyed the nice girl she was and she made her become this bloodthirsty demon! Nara deserved to die in the worst way, but since she had her back turned towards me and she was mourning Solise, I decided for a quick death"

"Oh such an honorable man but you missed a key point. Nara didn't taint your sister, Syrak" the priestess. "When I first faced Solise, I could sense a horrible darkness inside of her. It would've been released with or without that woman. They were just 2 normal lovers"

"You are lying! My sister didn't have darkness in her. She was nice and pure" Syrak said, shaking his head. "And she corrupted her! She didn't even allow Solise to have children to continue the bloodline!"

"Your sister was a monster from the start. I'm sure you must've noticed some cracks in her shell. Perhaps during negotiations?" Xena smirked. "And Nara did allow her to have children, they just physically couldn't"

"That's why she should have chosen a man as mate! Not a demon like her!" Syrak stated, having enough of this conversation. "Give me the stones, Xena!" He yelled.

"I will... if you promise to keep making children with me until we have our vessel" the priestess repeated.

"I already told you I won't. I won't ruin our children's life by putting another soul in their bodies! I won't let one of those two monsters eat my children alive!"

"You're a coward, you don’t have it in you to do what is necessary" Xena sighed.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that, woman!" Syrak hissed, walking towards her. "Give me the stones!"

"Or else? Are you going to hurt me and our unborn son?"

"Just give me the stones and let's go home!" Syrak tried to say again, grabbing Xena's arm.

"What you need" Xena smirked, pulling away "is some parental advice" she finished, summoning an illusion of Syrak's father.

“He is… an illusion” Syrak whispered, looking in his father’s eyes and stepping back a little. “Don’t use your damn powers on me!”

"Who says I'm using my powers on you? Maybe it's just your conscience talking to you, Syrak. You killed his daughter after all" the priestess calmly replied.

He stepped back, shaking his head and followed his father’s gaze that was looking at the two bodies on the ground.

“You killed my baby girl” his father hissed, turning his gaze back at his son. “You killed your younger sister and the woman she loved”

"That was not my sister, father. That was a monster and the thing that made her a monster" Syrak whispered.

“She was your sister. I asked you to guide and protect her if something happened to me and your mother” his father hissed, stepping towards him. “You killed her making her believe that she was saving the woman she loved”

"That... w-was not Solise anymore... that demon's darkness had g-got to her" Syrak softly responded, grabbing his head.

“She had that darkness in her since the day she was born” his father said, stepping closer to his son to face him. “The one you are calling ‘demon’ helped her use that darkness in the best way… to save our people and destroy our enemies. They were meant to be. But now… god save the ones who will have to face those two angry souls” he whispered, pointing at the stones in Xena’s hand.

"Xena... stop this. This is not my father... he's saying exactly what you said. My sister was pure, in every way!" Syrak yelled

“I’m saying what everyone would say” his father replied, yelling in his face. “You killed the one you were supposed to protect. She exiled you when you tried to kill her mate, when you sold your own clan. She still didn’t kill you because you were her brother. She spared your life, Xena’s one and your unborn son’s one… And when she begged you to spare at least Nara’s life you laughed in her face” his father yelled, pushing him back. “Who is the real monster?”

"You're not real! You're dead! This world needed to be rid of those two! Nara didn't even try not to die! She just took it because the one she corrupted was gone! They were bad people, they enjoyed everything they did! Killing all those people" Syrak countered.

“They killed enemies and they enjoyed it! They were never cruel on their people unless they deserved it. And Nara didn’t fight back because she had no interest in living anymore, her mate just died in front of her eyes and she made her choice! She decided to follow Solise, wherever she was going, because that’s what mates do! That’s what your mother did for me. But it’s something that you will never understand because someone who kills his own sister like that, doesn’t deserve love. You don’t deserve to be loved!”

"They even killed our own people?" Syrak asked, not knowing that. "Don't you hear that they were both sick? Really fucking sick? And don't blame just me! Xena helped, a lot!"

“Xena is not my daughter. Solise didn’t trust her, but she trusted you… she spared your life, she gave you the chance to live after what you did… and you did this to her” his father hissed, grabbing Syrak by the back of his neck and dragging him towards the two women on the ground. “Look at them! Look what you did to your own sister!”

"That's not my sister, father. That was... not my little sis... that wasn't Solise... I had to stop that thing from... eating away at my sister" Syrak started breathing more heavily.

“That ‘thing’ tried to save your sister in every way she could and she decided to give up her own life just to make sure to hold your little sister until her eyes closed for the last time” his father yelled, pushing Syrak closer to them. “Look at them! They are still holding each other… they had everything, they just won their last war and they had the chance to live happily, forever. And you took all of that away from them in the most vile way! With an illusion, making Solise believe that she was doing something good for her lover! You waited for them to finish the war, to be injured… you are a monster and I’m disgusted to have you as my son”

"Shut up... just shut up! Even if I poisoned my sister... the real demon is gone. You're not real so you can't judge me... there is only one more person to get rid of" Syrak hissed, turning towards Xena.

“After your sister, you are going to kill your unborn child?” his father asked, looking at him with a disgusted expression. “The people of the clan saw right through you when they elected your sister as ruler. She was younger and a woman… but they still chose her, because you were a monster”

"She is probably not really pregnant. That's probably an illusion as well, an excuse to not make me hurt her and take those stones"

He turned towards Xena once again but she wasn’t there anymore.

“You are right, I could be lying. This could be an illusion, our first child might be an illusion, your father might be an illusion, you killing your sister might be an illusion as well. Or maybe she is dead but Nara is not? Or they could both be alive?” Xena’s voice spoke as Syrak started to turn around quickly, starting to feel paranoid. How could he recognize what was true and what wasn’t?

"Shut up, woman! I never should have asked your help. I never should have gone to bed with you! I should've killed her on my own" the man started to ramble.

Xena laughed loudly as everything started to spin around Syrak.

“You could have never killed them without my help. You are not worth the half of them” she kept laughing as Syrak’s father disappeared and so did Solise and Nara’s bodies.

"Stop this, Xena! We did what we came to do! L-let's go home to our k-kid... we'll talk about this"

“I will go home to my kid, you won’t” Xena hissed “The only reason I kept you around for so long is because there is just a little amount of souls a soul weaver can steal… and I needed to be sure to steal the strongest ones I could get. And now that I have Red Lotus and Silver Wrath’s souls… you are not needed anymore”

"What? What are you talking about? Xena, we got what we needed. We worked together. We have 2 kids together... I need you... babe" Syrak said.

“Babe? You wanted to kill me just 2 minutes ago” Xena laughed. “But Nara was right about one thing… you talk way too much! Enough talking, time to die” she whispered, repeating exactly Nara’s words before appearing behind Syrak’s back, stabbing the silver dagger through his heart.

"M-my... son" Syrak whispered before falling on his knees.

“Don’t worry ‘babe’... you’ll meet him again” Xena smiled, pushing Syrak down by kicking his back. “You are the one I chose as third soulstone. You are not as powerful as them but… your poisoning ability could be useful”

Syrak's lifeless body fell on the ground as Xena rubbed her belly.

"Your dad has already given you a nice present, my little Nox" the priestess smirked, looking at the black soulstone in her hand.

She raised her hand and the three bodies lifted from the ground as she walked out of the room, followed by them. 

“Your leader is dead, but I killed Red Lotus and Silver Wrath” she said with a smile as she walked down the stairs where the survivors of the clan’s army were standing “It’s time for the Nightshades to have a new leader” she added with a smirk.

And that's it for the vampire history, we hope you liked it feel free to leave a comment. Much love ♥

QOTD:Who would you be if you could exchange your life with one of our characters for a day and why?

Cristina: Siyeon: She's cool, dangerous and confident while I'm shy and goofy. She also has a lot of meaningful relationships with others.

Nyle: Bora: She has a pretty good bond with everyone, is wise, calm and emotional. Everyone respects her 


	85. Chapter 85

Happy New Year's Eve / New Year and best wishes from us! ♥

As soon as Yubin was done reading the silence filled the living room. The blue haired girl didn’t dare to speak and Siyeon was just staring at the wall, unable to wrap her mind about what the younger girl had just read. Siyeon’s hands started trembling as she let all the information sink in, until Yubin grabbed one of them, squeezing it in hers.

“Do you… feel anything? A- About N-Nara, I mean” she dared to ask, turning towards the blonde woman.

"I don't... I think... what the fuck is this, Yubin? This is insane" Siyeon whispered, shaking her head. What worried her the most was that Minji would be even more hurt if she knew this probably.

“I don’t know… but it kinda all makes sense now” Yubin whispered, not daring to look at Siyeon. “The sudden rage, the hunt at night, your eyes” the girl started to explain as she suddenly realized something. Siyeon sounded extremely scared when she mentioned Red Lotus. Solise was Nara’s soulmate, just like Minji was Siyeon’s. They are soulmates and a lot of what Yubin read about their relationship reminded her of Minji and Siyeon. “Do you… Siyeon, do you think Minji is Solise?” she suddenly asked, locking eyes with her.

"Don't say it like that... Minji is Minji... but... I know Red Lotus is in there. She told me, Handong and Y-Yooh"

“I’m sorry I… I worded it badly” Yubin apologized, squeezing Siyeon’s hand. They stayed silent for another couple of minutes and the blue haired girl felt like she could literally sense Siyeon’s discomfort so she had to say something. “I’m sure we can… take them out, somehow. I’ll keep reading the book and… we will just… find a way”

"How can you be so sure about something you didn't know existed, Yubin... and how do I tell Minji this? She has... been through enough" Siyeon sighed.

“Siyeon… I think this is actually good. At least we know what’s happening now… to you and to her” Yubin whispered, looking at the book. “It’s better to know that to just… walk in the darkness, without a clue. If we know what the problem is… we can find a way to solve it”

"I suppose you're right... but be fast... I've see-... heard of Red Lotus... she's scary and we need to solve this soon" Siyeon stated.

“See-?” Yubin asked, locking eyes with the vampire. “Siyeon I’m… I’m trying my best here but you have to stop lying to me… to us. I know it’s always been you and Minji in the past but now… now we are a group… a family. And if I knew about Red Lotus before, I could have told you about the book days ago. But you kept it hidden from me, Bora and Gahyeon” Yubin whispered.

"We swore to not speak about it... it was too painful for Minji, Yubin" Siyeon reasoned and suddenly all Red Lotus said to her that one night made so much sense. She must've sensed Nara in her, trying to get her out.

Yubin sighed, shaking her head. Siyeon didn’t get the point of what she was saying. Of course it was painful for Minji, but they couldn’t try to solve something they didn’t know anything about. 

“There is… a whole chapter on this Xena crazy woman. I’ll just… read it and try to see if there is something useful” she whispered, sighing again.

"But... I don't understand something... Minji's father was... evil... so the soulstone or whatever it is called could've easily been assigned to her but... what about me?" The blonde vampire wondered.

“I don’t know, Siyeon. I don’t know anything about Minji’s past and I don’t know anything about yours and I can see you want to keep it that way so… I don’t know what to answer” Yubin replied, crossing her legs on the couch and trying to find the chapter about the priestess.

"I'll not read with you anymore... I don't think my head can take this anymore" Siyeon whispered.

“Lay down here” Yubin whispered, picking up the book and patting her legs. “Try to rest a little, I will read and I’ll wake you up if I find something that I think is useful” she sighed.

The blonde crawled closer and rested her head on Yubin's lap, getting comfortable.

"Yubin... if you find something. Can we keep it for ourselves until I apologized to Yooh?"

“As I told you, I think that keeping things from the other is the worst way to deal with this but if you want it to be this way… sure, let’s wait” Yubin replied, combing Siyeon’s hair. “You don’t have anything to apologize for… It wasn’t you”

"I just want to clear things up with her first before dropping this bomb... It would be a disaster if I didn't" the vampire sighed, pressing her head deeper into the hunter's lap.

“Okay… I won’t say anything” Yubin replied, nodding her head. It was physically painful to see Siyeon like this, she looked as someone who just realized they’re in a mess that doesn’t have a way out. “Siyeon… we will fix this, I promise you” she whispered, knowing that her promise wasn’t worth anything in this case… but she needed to at least try to give a little bit of hope to the vampire.

"We'll do our best at least, Yubin" Siyeon whispered, hugging Yubin's legs. "Thank you for... believing in me even after all of the scary mess"

“I already told you when we were fighting that I didn’t think you were scary or intimidating” Yubin joked, trying to make Siyeon smile a little. “I’m not scared of you and I wasn’t scared about what happened earlier because… I knew you were still in there and you haven’t done anything but protect me lately. So there was no way you were going to hurt me” she whispered, still caressing Siyeon’s hair.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Yubin. Because you're the girlfriend of my sister, you're the sister of my girlfriend and... I like you" the vampire smiled, closing her eyes.

“That’s quite a tongue twister… about the girlfriend and sister’s stuff” Yubin chuckled looking down and noticing that Siyeon’s breathing was already steady and heavy. She wasn’t sleeping well at all and she was probably really tired. “But I like you too” the blue haired girl mumbled with a smile as she started reading the book again, really hoping to find something useful.

-=-

After Siyeon's random outburst against Yoohyeon yesterday, Minji decided to go talk a walk in the park this afternoon to relax a little bit. Things have been really tense the past few days and she felt like they really needed to unwind a little bit and spend some alone time together. The two women were holding hands as they walked around a bit before ending up on a bench with Yoohyeon holding some chocolate ice cream.

“I thought everything was fine with her” Yoohyeon sighed “we were getting along… we talked and I helped her with her problems with Yubin” 

"I thought the same, Pup. I bet it was just a random outburst and that she maybe didn't mean those things. But I feel so mad for what she said" Minji responded with a sigh.

“It wasn’t a random outburst, babe. She said… really specific things and all that rage was clearly directed to me. Not you, not Yubin… me” Yoohyeon replied with her eyes fixed on her ice cream that was quickly melting.

"Hey, we came here to unwind. Don't think about yesterday and just enjoy the fresh air and start eating your ice cream" the vampire whispered, throwing an arm around the hunter's shoulder to pull her into her side.

“Can I be completely honest with you, babe?” Yoohyeon whispered, turning to the side and locking eyes with the vampire.

"Of course you can, I would prefer it if you did even" Minji smiled.

“I think Siyeon still… feels something for you” Yoohyeon admitted, looking down. “You’ve been her everything for more than 200 years and we know she… she developed feelings for you and now I took you away from her and she’s… mad at me”

"I am sure that is not the case, Pup. She is really happy with Bora and like you said, she accepted you at first. There must be something else" Minji reasoned, squeezing her girlfriend's shoulder.

“After knowing your story I… I really understood how deep your bond was and I can’t help but feel bad for interfering with that” Yoohyeon admitted. “I know we love each other and this would have happened sooner or later but maybe… maybe we made a mistake with the timing or we should have left her more time to process. I think she tried to be cool with it but… it just ate her from the inside”

"Yoohyeon, please stop thinking like that okay? I know Singnie and I would've noticed if that was the problem. She would never have acted friendly towards you in the first place if she hated it. Believe me when I'm sure this is something else" the vampire tried to convince her. "And start eating, it's melting, Pup"

“I don’t want it anymore. My stomach is in a knot” Yoohyeon sighed, looking around and trying to find a trash can. “What else could it be, Minji?”

"I don't know but... she said she didn't remember what she did... and she wasn't lying, Pup" Minji sighed, taking Yoohyeon's arm. "And I bought you the ice cream to ease your mind" she added in a whisper.

“I know… I’m sorry” Yoohyeon whispered, taking a little spoon of ice cream. “And I know she wasn’t lying but still… it was a huge outburst and even if she forgot it all it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t think what she said”

"I don't know Yooh... Siyeon has been really stressed lately and... before we fled the village her mom told me to keep her stress levels low. And now I am really worried about why she asked that" the vampire admitted.

“Why do you think that is?” Yoohyeon asked, taking another bite of ice cream. “She has anger management issues and we saw that with Yubin but… they couldn’t stand each other. They kept hurting each other so that was kinda justified. But she… she didn’t have problems with me, we were fine”

"That's why I'm worried. Maybe she just meant she had these kinds of random senseless anger attacks a lot?"

“You were at the village together… did she do something like this before? When she was stressed for your training or something?” Yoohyeon asked.

"Not that I can remember, Pup. But those situations can't be compared to what she went through now" Minji spoke her mind.

“Maybe she’s not talking to us about what she’s going through because… you know, we are together. Maybe it’s something about you? Should we ask Bora or Yubin? Maybe they know what is happening” Yoohyeon suggested.

"We could do that but... I know I was furious at her but I really think you should talk to her first"

“Me?” Yoohyeon asked, turning towards her girlfriend “I… I don’t know. What if she simply tells me that she doesn’t like me?”

"She won't... I hope" Minji whispered. "And someone will be near if anything happens"

“Do you think she could attack me again?” Yoohyeon dared to ask, honestly not knowing what to think. “Is it safe to let her spend time alone with Bora or Yubin?”

"Singnie would never hurt anyone she or I care about. I'm sure they are safe"

“Babe… if you weren’t there… she would have hurt me” Yoohyeon countered with a sigh.

"She could have jumped on you but hurt? Never" Minji stated.

Yoohyeon nodded her head even if she wasn’t entirely sure about that.

“I will talk to her” she whispered “let’s see what happens”

"Now, clean the ice cream off your lips and kiss me" the vampire chuckled.

Yoohyeon smiled a little and cleaned her lips from the ice cream as Minji asked.

“All clean?” she asked softly, leaning in towards her.

"All clean indeed" Minji smirked before pulling the hunter closer and locking lips with her.

Yoohyeon smiled into the kiss, pushing herself against Minji’s body and tugging on her shirt to pull her closer.

"I thought you... didn't like kissing... in public" the vampire teased.

“There is no one around” Yoohyeon whispered against the vampire’s lips “I checked”

"If you say so" Minji chuckled, pulling Yoohyeon impossibly closer and deepening the kiss to reassure her everything would be okay.

Yoohyeon melted into the kiss, cupping Minji’s cheek when she heard voices in the park and she quickly detached herself, clearing her throat and looking around.

"You're the cutest puppy girlfriend ever" Minji laughed at her behavior.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Yoohyeon chuckled, punching Minji’s arm “I heard voices approaching!”

"I know, I hear a lot better than you, my cute Pup" Minji chuckled, mocking her a little.

“Why didn't you warn me that they were coming?” the hunter whisper-yelled as the people walked next to them.

"Because these plump things of yours always put me in a trance to where I don't want to stop" the vampire simply said, poking the silver haired girl's lips.

Yoohyeon blushed a little, smiling at her girlfriend and laying her head on her shoulder. 

“Babe… we are fine, right?” she suddenly asked, confusing Minji.

"What? Of course we are, Pup, why would we not be?" The vampire asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know… I just feel like everyone in the group is hiding things from their loved ones and it always ends up in a mess. Siyeon not telling the truth to Gahyeon about her being turned, Yubin not telling the truth about Chaesol, you not telling your story to anyone until a few days ago… It’s just… it feels weird that we are simply okay” Yoohyeon admitted.

"Don't worry about all of that, puppy. The girls are strong and they will figure things out. As for us I believe I told you everything but if there is still something you would like to know, feel free to ask”

“There is something that scares me about you” Yoohyeon whispered, turning towards Minji and locking eyes with her.

"T-there is?" Minji asked, a bit surprised by that.

Yoohyeon nodded her head and fixed her eyes on her hands, playing with them nervously. 

“I was talking with Chae a few days ago and she said something about Handong that made me open my eyes about you. She said that Handong tends to bottle up everything to be strong with the others” Yoohyeon started to explain “And it made me realize that… you don’t break down. Gahyeon went missing and then Bora went missing… everyone was losing their minds. Siyeon blamed you in front of everyone… you fought with her and you had to deal with people wanting to kill Elkie and-... You comforted me, Siyeon, Yubin but you never really let go, Minji”

"I think I broke down enough in my past that I... that I know how bad it feels. I just want others to be okay and do my best to help them with that. I don't break down because... if I do, it would be a real mess, Yoohyeon. But don't worry about it, I'm okay" the black haired woman tried to reassure her girlfriend.

“That’s exactly the point, Minji. You can’t be okay. It’s impossible that after all that happened you are okay… no one would be” the hunter replied, putting some distance between her and Minji, turning towards her. “You keep telling me that everything will be alright and that you are fine, that we will figure it out things but… it’s just impossible that you actually think that, that you don’t have fears, that you are not scared about what happens, that you don’t have doubts. You have to learn to let go Minji, little by little… because if it comes out all at once you will pass from being the one who wanted to protect us to the one who will actually kill us all” Yoohyeon said, suddenly realizing what she said. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean-” she sighed, stroking her face with her hands.

"I-... I know what you mean, Yoohyeon. And of course I have fears, of course I have doubts, of course I am scared, but I'll show those after we did what needed to be done. I know you think it's unhealthy but... I promise I will break down if I really need to"

“Why do I even try” Yoohyeon whispered under her breath, shaking her head. What was the point in promising to show worries, fears and doubts when it was all over? And that ‘I will break down if I really need to’ was scaring her way too much. How far was Minji’s limit?

"Pup... I feel really special that you worry so much but it's not needed. You are my driving force to keep me going, together with the others. I promise you it will be okay" the vampire whispered, gesturing Yoohyeon to come closer.

“Stop saying that… stop saying that everything will be okay when you don’t have a clue of how things will go. Stop saying that you are fine when you are not” Yoohyeon said, standing up from the bench. “Stop reassuring the others when you are lost as well… just… be human, for once”

"Pup, come here" Minji whispered, looking right in her eyes, looking really fragile. Yoohyeon was right. She needed to let go sometimes. She needed to be honest with herself.

The hunter looked in Minji’s eyes and she saw something different, she noticed that maybe… maybe Minji would open up to her this time. She didn’t even bother to look around before sitting down on Minji’s lap, facing her. She wrapped her arms around the vampire’s neck and she hugged her tightly, resting her chin on Minji’s shoulder.

"Thank you, puppy... can you just... hold me close for a moment?" The older woman asked in a whisper.

“I will hold you close every time you need me to” Yoohyeon whispered, tightening the hug and kissing Minji’s shoulder.

"I'm scared for the Nightshades, Yoohyeon... I'm scared for Siyeon too... but I feel like this whole Nightshade situation is way bigger than we think, I mean, Elkie was even under their control, being manipulated to hurt us" the vampire admitted.

Yoohyeon thought a minute about what Minji just said and she pulled away from the hug, looking in Minji’s eyes.

“Babe… you were Elkie’s target and I get why she captured Gahyeon… she was the easiest of your group to kidnap. But… why Bora? Why did she kidnap a trained hunter who was basically the reason why she got caught?” Yoohyeon reasoned “Gahyeon and Bora disappearing mostly hit two people… Yubin and Siyeon. Nightshades don’t have a reason to target Yubin… but they put Siyeon under a lot of stress”

"That's what I feared as well... Especially after Elkie told us there were Phantoms involved with the Nightshades... I can't help but think they know something more than us about Siyeon... she was about to follow the same training as me after all" Minji whispered.

“Maybe they just wanted to make her stronger?” Yoohyeon tried to say “She’s a really good fighter right? She’s super fast and flexible and she has a style that totally fits her… maybe they wanted to put her in an advanced training so that she could become stronger for the war?” she said, trying to avoid the worse option.

"She was indeed one of the fastest and most flexible vampires in the clan, she still is better than me in those aspects... I guess you must be right... right, puppy?" The vampire said with a hesitant smile. "They didn't have Siyeon as... target right?"

“I… I kind of think they did” Yoohyeon admitted. “I think they knew Elkie was destined to fail in killing you… if they thought she could succeed they would have given her way more powerful vampires. Maybe their goal was to stress Siyeon, knowing that she would lose control?”

"But what would they get from that? What would they get from stressing Singnie out? And why do it via Elkie?"

"Because Elkie had connections with us so it was easier to approach us… and she's human. They know we wouldn't trust other vampires" Yoohyeon tried to explain. "And maybe they knew about her control problem? They knew she can't be stressed without losing control and maybe they hoped she could… k-kill one of us?"

"Wouldn't that be stupid? They had Bora and Gahyeon chained up, they could've easily killed them. And they know I'm stronger than Siyeon" Minji reasoned.

"Then they have to have a bigger reason" Yoohyeon replied, locking eyes with Minji. "They could easily kill two of us but they decided not to do it… to do something bigger that involves Siyeon. But what?"

"I have no idea, Yoohyeon. Well, I do, but I don't want to think about that. It's not possible" the vampire shook her head.

“Do you think there could be… something… inside of her too?” Yoohyeon dared to ask, locking eyes with Minji.

"I don't know but... I don't think so? I mean, why didn't they train her at the same age as me then if there was? I guess it's just because she was a formidable warrior" Minji smiled.

“Do you think you could find that out somehow? Are there… signs of it?” Yoohyeon tried to reason.

"I don't think there are? Red Lotus was forced out in my training and I guess... the same happened when you were in danger" the vampire replied.

“We could… pretend that someone is in danger and see what happens?” the hunter suggested “Bora or Gahyeon… or you?” she whispered.

"Pup, weren't Bora and Gahyeon in danger a few days ago?" Minji chuckled, caressing Yoohyeon's cheek.

“Not in the way I mean it, Minji” Yoohyeon replied, shaking her head. “She had hope that they could be fine, it wasn’t happening in front of her eyes and she had Yubin who tried to keep her sane. You were completely alone in a situation in which you could literally do nothing to save me. It wasn’t just fear… it was desperation, the feeling of being powerless in a situation of life or death”

"I don't think that's a good idea... we don't know what her stress does to her and if you are wrong about it... I don't know what mental state she would be in" Minji whispered.

“You are right… it was a bad idea” Yoohyeon sighed, shaking her head. “I guess we just have to wait and see what happens”

"I just hope we can see this through and end this shit once and for all... I just want to... to live a normal life with you, Yoohyeon" Minji said, leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder and sniffling a little.

“Normal life? As vampires?” Yoohyeon chuckled, caressing Minji’s back to comfort her when she suddenly realized what she said.

"You... you s-still...?" Was the only thing the older woman managed to say.

“I still?” Yoohyeon whispered, cupping Minji’s cheek and locking eyes with her “If I still consider that possibility?”

"You s-said... 'as vampires' I thought that... you would n-never consider that after the... recent events"

“Why? Because an angry bitch is temporarily in here?” Yoohyeon asked with a sweet smile. “What happened didn’t change anything for me. She didn’t change anything. I love you more every day and yes, I’m still considering it. Well… if I have to be honest…” the hunter started to say, looking down at Minji’s lips.

"We don't know if it's only temporarily but... thank you for believing in me. And yes? What is it?" Minji whispered.

“I don’t think I’m considering ‘ if ‘ … it’s more like I’m considering ‘when’ “ Yoohyeon admitted in a whisper, locking eyes with Minji.

"You-..." Minji fell silent, feeling her heart ready to burst out of her chest. She didn't know what to say to that.

“D-Do you still…” Yoohyeon started to say, panicking because of the lack of reaction “Do you still want to do it?” 

"What?! Of course I do! I just... am really taken aback, Pup" Minji said with tears in her eyes.

“If you are sure I’m your mate and that you won’t ever want to leave me… not even in a thousand years… then I don’t have a reason to step back. I love you and I want to spend my life with you… no matter how long it is”

"I love you too, Yoohyeon and... I hope there is a way to make you a half vampire, so you can still enjoy your food" the older woman smiled.

“I would like that” the hunter replied with a chuckle. “But if there isn’t… we will just forget about restaurants and we will sip blood on a picnic on the grass”

"Funny how you say that, your previous reaction to blood wasn't good at all" the vampire teased.

“You assured me that vampires like it. It tastes good for you!” Yoohyeon replied with a pout.

"It does... and mine will taste the best! Honestly... I already thought about a few things for you"

“What things?” Yoohyeon asked with an excited smile.

"Your first drink from me, learning you how to use your powers and... seeing your two little baby fangs slowly become bigger" Minji cooed.

“You know I… I thought about that too” Yoohyeon admitted shyly. “I liked the idea of being able to drink from you and… I can’t wait to learn how to use my power. I hope to be a good vampire… or at least a decent one. Do you think I will be a strong one? Or a fast one?” Yoohyeon started to ramble.

"Mmh... I think you will... be a cute and sexy one" Minji smirked with the biggest smile, happy Yoohyeon managed to cheer her up.

Yoohyeon chuckled, cupping Minji’s face and pecking her lips. 

"So… I'll have cute baby fangs?" Yoohyeon asked with a little smile. "And what if they become bigger than yours?" She asked with a little smirk.

"They won't grow bigger than mine, every vampire starts with cute little baby fangs. And you'll be my cute baby vampire" Minji smirked back.

"Yeah but they could become bigger than yours… in ages" Yoohyeon said with a little pout.

"Hmm... we'll find a way to not let that happen. You will have cute little baby fangs right here" Minji chuckled, pointing at a spot on her lips.

"I will" Yoohyeon whispered, caressing Minji's cheek. "I will become a vampire…" she whispered again. It was the first time she said it out loud.

"There will be an uncomfortable period though... I think" Minji smiled, still with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Uncomfortable?" Yoohyeon asked, gently brushing her finger under Minji's eyes to wipe away the tear that spilled out.

"You will have a tummyache in what should be a shifting phase... cause your body is going to have to shift from wanting food to blood. But Gahyeon didn't have that since she is a half vampire" the black haired woman explained.

"Yeah that's not going to stop me" Yoohyeon with a little smile. "I will take the tummyache and everything that comes with that… If it means I can stay with you forever"

"You're the cutest, and hey... you will have an excuse to not bake those cupcakes again. Let me tell you, my tummy hurt for days" Minji pouted.

"You were so cute. You ate them just to cheer me up, knowing that they would make you sick" Yoohyeon said with a smile, pecking Minji's lips.

"I did, they were bullying your cupcakes and hey, I can't give you a fair opinion, so consider me a fan"

"The problem is that for you, even Bora and Bin's cupcakes would taste horrible. And those things are amazing!" Yoohyeon chuckled. "But hey, the best cupcakes I've ever eaten were the ones baked with you"

"Maybe you can still eat them, if we're lucky" Minji reassured her, hugging Yoohyeon tightly, not caring they were on a bench in the park. "Thanks for cheering me up, Pup"

"That's kind of my job, as your girlf-... As your mate" Yoohyeon said with a smile, hugging Minji tightly as well. "And it's an amazing one"

"No but really... It's hard for me to kind of break down but... I feel like I can with you... that's what they call a true mate I guess" the vampire smiled happily.

"I'm glad you feel like you can let go a little with me" the hunter replied with a smile, pulling away from the hug and kissing Minji's lips. "And I feel the same… when Bora went missing I wanted to be strong for Bin but… as soon as I was alone with you… I just had to let go"

"I'm happy we can rely on each other... we will need that in the battle ahead of us. 3 vampires and 3 hunters" Minji cheered.

"Or… f-four and two" Yoohyeon whispered faintly, so faintly that even Minji had trouble hearing it… but she managed.

"Y-you... but our t-training? The fight is n-not too far away, right?" The vampire whispered.

"I… I know but… think about it" Yoohyeon whispered, locking eyes with her. "Even if I wouldn't be able to fully use my powers… I would still be a super hunter. I would still have my gun but I'd be stronger and faster"

"A vampire shooting a silver gun?" The vampire questioned because... Yoohyeon was right, it wouldn't change that much, it could even be a benefit.

"Yeah I mean… I could learn the basics. How to jump here and there… so I could help the others to escape if we need to or to get somewhere" the hunter explained. "And for the rest I would just act as a hunter… but I would definitely be better in a hand-to-hand fight"

"Look... the d-decision is yours but... you h-have to talk to Bora about it as well. I mean... your parents got... you know... by my clan"

"I don't have to ask permission for this… but I will talk with both her and Yubin, because we are a group and they deserve to know before it happens" the silver haired girl replied, caressing Minji's cheek. "I hope I will have their approval but if I don't… my mind won't change anyway"

"I don't want anymore fights to happen so... think and talk about it thoroughly, okay Pup?" The vampire smiled, patting Yoohyeon's butt so she would stand up.

“I will but… they both were so accepting of me dating a vampire and… themselves dating one… that I’m sure they will understand” Yoohyeon replied, standing up. “And I mean… if it turns out Siyeon and Gahyeon are their mates as well… they will have to think about this as well”

"You're right, but we'll see Pup" Minji smiled, taking the girls hand and intertwining their fingers. "Let's go home for now, I really enjoyed my afternoon with you"

“I enjoyed it as well” the silver haired girl replied with a huge smile, bringing their hands to her lips and kissing Minji’s hand.

Thank you for reading, much love ♥


	86. Chapter 86

It's been a year since the last update, sorry ;)

M: Soft minimal descriptive smut

That morning Chaesol woke up feeling like a wreck. The last couple of days had been so awkward with Handong that it was painful. After what happened the last time between them the Chinese girl was acting really cold and Chaesol knew it was because of what she said to Handong. She wanted to fix it that same day but when she walked downstairs Minji was there and they just acted normal in front of her, they talked and had fun, but as soon as the vampire left, things just got back to being awkward and she didn’t find the courage to bring up the topic after that. She stood up from her bed and left her room, walking to Handong’s door and knocking on it softly.

"I'll make breakfast in 5, Chae. Just wait downstairs" A sleepy voice replied, not saying anything else.

Chaesol sighed, turning around to leave and changing her mind right after. She turned around again and lifted her hand and clenched her fist to knock again, stopping for a couple of seconds before actually doing it. 

“I… I can cook breakfast this morning” she said, cursing herself because it wasn’t what she was supposed to say.

"That's nice, I'll be able to stay in bed longer then. Just put it on a plate for me" the Chinese replied.

“I was… I was hoping we could have breakfast together this morning” the girl nervously replied, since the last two days Handong prepared breakfast and found excuses to eat earlier or later than her. And Chaesol never said anything because she felt like she had no right to.

"Why? It's just eating, Chaesol. It's not like I need to help you eat"

“I-... Y- You’re right. I’m sorry” Chaesol whispered, stepping back from the door and walking towards the stairs. She didn’t want to push Handong to spend time with her and she felt like she really messed up, ruining everything. “I will… I will go back to the hunters’ place this afternoon… so you won’t have to deal with this anymore” she said, walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Chaesol had put everything on the table and sat down to have breakfast when Handong appeared in the doorway.

“I don’t know if the hunters are home already. You’re free to stay” Handong said, startlin the girl.

"I texted Yuyu, they're not home but she said I can still use the room if I need to… I'll go this afternoon to take the keys" Chaesol replied, looking down at her plate.

“I don’t want you to be alone there” The Chinese girl replied, sitting down at the table.

"Elkie is gone, Handong. No one will kidnap me, you don't have to worry" Chaesol replied, taking another bite of food. "Your breakfast is there" she added, pointing at the plate on the counter.

“That wasn’t my point. I don’t want you to be alone without company” Handong clarified herself, and the same was true for her. She didn’t want to be alone.

"It wouldn't be different from here" Chaesol replied, raising her head and looking at the Chinese girl. "You've been avoiding me for two days… I literally live here and I barely saw you. We used to eat together and now you… you run away from the table every time I'm in the kitchen. So I'll just go… I don't want to put you through this"

“You didn’t want to move too fast, you said. I just stayed away so we wouldn’t suffocate each other”

"For 'not too fast' I meant let's not end up in bed together… not 'let's avoid each other completely', Handong" Chaesol whispered, putting her fork down.

“You act like it’s my fault that we did that! We didn’t even do anything too far, Chaesol. You said it felt right and then after you basically regretted it” Handong countered.

"No you… you asked me if I regretted it and I told you I didn't regret a single second of it" Chaesol countered, daring to look up at Handong "I just said that we… we said we would take it slow and that wasn't slow at all. But I never said it was your fault… it was mine"

“Saying we shouldn’t have done it yet, is basically the same thing as regretting it in my book, Chaesol. And no, it wasn’t slow at all, but it wasn’t forced either”

"I've never said it was forced! I… I told you I wanted it too… I just… I messed up" Chaesol whispered, standing up and putting her plate in the sink. "You have all the right to avoid me and I know that… that's why I'm going back to the hunters' place. I'll pack my stuff and I'll be out of your way"

“I don’t want to avoid you. It just hurt when you said you messed up. I don’t see what you messed up” The bartender sighed.

"I meant I messed up with my reaction after that" Chaesol whispered, still facing the counter, not wanting to look at Handong. "I guess I'm just scared to let go because I've never really felt… involved in those kinds of… intimate situations… after Yubin" she admitted weakly.

“And I told you that was okay... I can imagine how hard it is, believe me but... Don’t take the easy way out and lie to yourself”

"I'm not taking the easy way out. I'm actually stopping myself because you are you" Chaesol whispered, washing her plate. "If it was someone else… I would probably already been in bed with them and moved on"

“Chae... it’s really nice of you to say that but... you went about it the wrong way, I really felt like you just regretted it”

"I didn't… I really didn't. I… liked every second of it. I like being intimate with you because I feel really safe and at ease" Chaesol whispered, drying the plate and trying to find something else that allowed her to stay turned towards the counter.

“I can understand that you’re scared because it’s your first after Yubin but... it’s the same for me, Chae. It’s the same for me so I know how you feel. It’s just... what happened, happened, we both liked it, and there is nothing else to say. We went too fast, yes, but if we got into the same situation, would you say no?” Handong reasoned.

"I… I wouldn't" Chaesol admitted with a sigh. "Would you?"

“Of course not, I liked every second of it from the first to the last”

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?" Chaesol suddenly asked.

“Weird question after this topic, but I don’t” the bartender chuckled, taking a bite from what the girl prepared for her.

"Can I take you on that date we talked about? Well… we are technically staying at home but… still" Chaesol shyly asked.

“The dinner? Of course, tell me what you need and I’ll go do the groceries later” Handong smiled.

"The only thing I need you to do is to go somewhere in the afternoon and close the bar for tonight. I will take care of everything else" Chaesol replied, finally turning towards Handong.

“Don’t you need ingredients for the dinner? Oh and I’ll put the dress on your bed since we still didn’t unpack the bags” The Chinese girl said “And I guess I can go for a walk or something or hang out with one of my friends”

"Of course I need ingredients but I will take care of everything. Just… be here at 7pm" Chaesol said with a smile.

“What the hell do you plan on doing? You want to break some walls down in here or something?” Handong chuckled, finishing her breakfast and handing the plate to Chaesol.

"Why should I break down walls. I think a door is more than enough" Chaesol chuckled, taking the plate and starting to wash it as Handong took the dish cloth to dry it. "I just want to make a nice dinner for you"

“Alright, alright, I’ll be here at 7pm and I’ll dress up in the bar I guess?” the Chinese questioned.

"Yes, I'll leave you the bag with the dress in the bar" Chaesol nodded. "God I feel nervous" she mumbled under her breath as she dried her hands.

“Alright miss Chaesol” Handong chuckled, giving her a greeting like a soldier and chuckling.

"Don't mock me!" Chaesol chuckled, playfully hitting Handong's butt with the dish cloth. "It's been a while since I've… done something like this. My last date date was too many years ago" 

“You better do good then! Anyway, I’m already going out to buy some supplies for the bar and to find someone to fix our door. I’ll see you at lunch” Handong said, walking out of the kitchen.

Chaesol spent the morning trying to plan everything she needed to do for the dinner. Handong and her had lunch together and as soon as the Chinese girl started her shift at the bar, Chaesol ran to the grocery store to buy all the ingredients she needed.

The afternoon was pretty chill, just some regular customers who came by and right after her shift ended she closed the bar and went out, just like Chaesol asked.

Chaesol had to take a big breath before starting to prepare the room. She wanted everything to be perfect and she had never done this before. The cooking was the easy part… she was good with that. The difficult part was to 'decorate' the room. She bought a candle to put on the table and a few other little candles to put here and there in the room. She had been growing a few flowers on the roof and even though they weren't really bouquet flowers… She could make it work.

When 7pm finally came around, Handong entered the bar and saw the bag with her dress in it neatly placed on the bar. The Chinese girl felt a bit nervous and quickly closed the curtains of the bar since she had to undress in there.

She wore the dress and she looked at herself. She would never have been so bold to try this dress on if Chaesol didn't pick it for her. And she had to admit that she fell in love with this night blue dress, short on the front but longer and semitransparent on the back.

The bartender went behind the bar and sighed. She had asked the Korean girl to put the receipt from the shop at the register so she could pay back the expense but of course she didn't do that.

"I'm here" Handong yelled.

"Just a second!" Chaesol yelled back, sounding a little bit panicked. Handong heard a lot of noise behind the door and she couldn't help but chuckle. A few seconds later the door opened and Chaesol was there, with her new white floral short dress and a little bouquet of blue and purple flowers in her hands.

Handong widened her eyes at the sight, trying to process everything she was seeing. The dress looked beautiful, the flowers cute, Chaesol looked stunning and she loved the nervous smile on the girl's face.

"These… These are for you" Chaesol said with a nervous smile, handing Handong the flowers. "I grew them myself… they're not exactly bouquet flowers but they were the only ones that I had ready and their color fit your dress" she started to ramble.

"They look great" Handong smiled accepting the bouquet and hugging Chaesol "and so do you"

"Thanks" Chaesol replied, smiling into the hug and looking at Handong as soon as the girl pulled back. "You look… like a goddess" she whispered.

"Don't exaggerate like that!" Handong blushed. "Anyway, I'm impatient to see what you did to my place"

"I'm not exaggerating!" Chaesol replied, taking Handong's hand and walking towards the kitchen. "Okay… uhm… here we go" she whispered nervously, opening the door and letting Handong enter the room.

When Handong entered the room she gasped, looking around. The lights were dimmed and the room was filled with candles, little pink and yellow lights and a few more flowers with in the middle a beautifully decorated table, making it seem like some kind of fairy forest.

After a few seconds of silence Chaesol started to get a little bit nervous. Did she do something wrong? She checked the room before turning towards Handong, squeezing her hand lightly.

"D- Do you… not like it?" She dared to ask, sounding a little bit worried.

"I don't like it, I love it, Chaesol" Handong cheered.

"You got me scared! You stayed silent and I thought it was… too much" the girl admitted, looking around. 

"It's perfect and it totally fits you! You gave it some kind of magical forest twist.

"I'm glad you like it" Chaesol smiled "Come on, let's eat" she cheered, walking Handong to the table and taking out the chair for her with a smile.

"Thank you" the bartender said with a smile, sitting down. "And I'm really excited to see what you cooked"

Chaesol walked to the counter and prepared the plates, walking back to the table.

"There was an Italian woman who worked in the facility's cafeteria and she taught me how to cook some Italian dishes so… I hope you will like this risotto" Chaesol said with a nervous smile, putting the plate in front of Handong.

"Wow... this actually looks great! What is it though? I'm pretty sure I never ate anything Italian except pizza" Handong chuckled.

"It's basically rice with mushrooms but it's cooked in a particular way" Chaesol replied with a smile. "I know a lot of Italian dishes… Next time I'll cook you pasta!"

"Is this all you prepared?" Handong smiled, looking at the girl.

"No, of course not! But Italians don't eat all at once. They have the first course that is usually something like pasta or risotto and then there is the second dish that is meat or fish or eggs" Chaesol explained. "So let's start with the risotto!"

"Can I give you a few of my mushrooms? I'm not the biggest fan of them" the Chinese girl awkwardly admitted.

"Oh… sure" Chaesol replied "but that's… That's not gonna work. The rice literally tastes like mushrooms in this dish" she said, looking down at her plate. "Let's just… let's skip to the next dish" she said, quickly standing up and collecting the plates, feeling really stupid because of course she had to cook something that Handong didn't like.

"Chae! Put the plates down and that cute butt of yours as well" Handong chuckled. "Of course I'm going to eat it since it's your cooking. I just asked if I could give you a few of the extra mushrooms"

"Of course you can but… I really don't want you to eat something that you don't like only because I've cooked it" Chaesol whispered, shaking her head.

"I said I'm not the biggest fan. I can eat them, just not too much. Now put the plate down" the Chinese chuckled, grabbing Chaesol's arm and slowly guiding it down.

Chaesol put the plate back in front of Handong and went back to her chair with her own plate, sitting down. 

"Just promise me that if you don't like it you will tell me" she asked, sounding worried.

Handong nodded, immediately eating a little bit and smiling.

"It tastes pretty great actually, good job princess"

"P- Princess?" Chaesol mumbled with a light blush. "I'm… I'm really glad you like it!" She cheered, taking a bit of it herself. 

"I do but... I think you forgot something" the bartender chuckled.

"Oh god… What did I forget?" She asked, panicking. She quickly thought about all the ingredients and she was sure she did everything correctly. But maybe she got distracted preparing the room and she forgot something.

"Don't worry, it's not the food" Handong chuckled. "Why are these here, princess?" She asked, tapping her empty glass.

"Oh god, oh god, the wine!" Chaesol cursed herself quickly standing up and running to the counter. She took the bottle of wine and she stood there for a while, letting out a pretty loud sigh, not turning around.

"Are you debating what wine to order online over there?" Handong chuckled.

"I can't open the bottle" Chaesol admitted in a whisper, sounding defeated.

"Are you using your hands? I literally have a bottle opener on the counter there" Handong said, trying her best not to laugh.

"No I… I know. I'm trying to use it but I just… this thing doesn't want to open!" Chaesol protested, letting the bottle opener drop on the counter.

"I'll help" Handong laughed, walking over to the counter and easily opening the bottle. "There you go, princess" she chuckled, giving Chaesol's butt a light slap.

"Thank you" Chaesol smiled, blushing a little. Handong suddenly looked so confident while she was literally just being a mess. She followed the Chinese girl back at the table and she poured the wine in both their glasses. 

Once the both sat down Handong raised her glass, waiting for Chaesol so they could clink them together. Once they did Chaesol tried to drink but Handong stopped her.

"Wait! You didn't do it right! You need to look in my eyes" she said.

"Oh… alright" Chaesol smiled as they clinked the glasses again while locking eyes with each other. Handong took a sip of wine, not breaking eye contact with Chaesol so the girl did the same. She was so lost in Handong's eyes that she tilted her glass before it could actually reach her lips and she spilled some of it on the table and of course… on her white dress. The one Handong bought for her. "Fuck" she whispered, quickly reaching for a napkin.

"Hey, Chae, that doesn't work" Handong said, standing up to try and help her.

"I... just- leave it" Chaesol said, quickly standing up and running to the bathroom, trying her best not to cry. She wanted everything to be perfect and she made one mess after the other.

"Chaesol, come on, the dinner is not over yet" Handong ran after her into the bathroom. "The food is great and so is the wine. Just take the dress off and I'll put it in the washer with some special product"

"Turn around" Chaesol whispered with a sigh and as soon as Handong did, she took off her dress and left it on the sink and ran upstairs to find something else to wear. She didn't have a lot of things that could fit a date but… she had a pretty tight black short dress.

She quickly put the dress on and wiped away a tear, fixing her hair and going downstairs again where Handong just walked out of the washing room.

"I'm pretty sure it will wash out of it" the Chinese smiled, hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Thank you and… I'm really sorry, Handong. I didn't want to stain it" Chaesol whispered, walking down the stairs and looking at Handong with an apologetic smile.

"No wo-... wow" Handong said, looking at Chaesol's new outfit and shaking her head to get out of her trance. "It's pretty c-cute how you act"

"It's not cute… it's a disaster" Chaesol sighed. "And I don't think this fits a date but I really d-didn't have anything else kind of elegant" she whispered, walking a little bit closer to Handong.

"It looks great on you, princess! Now come on, the risotto is waiting"

They sat back down at the table and finished their plates and Chaesol literally chugged down her glass of wine because she felt way too embarrassed about everything that happened. 

"I'll come back with the other dish" she said standing up and taking Handong's plate.

"It was amazing so far Chae. I'm sure your other dish will be even better" the Chinese girl showed her appreciation.

"I hope so" Chaesol smiled softly, walking to the counter and coming back with two plates, putting one of them in front of Handong. "It's meat. Oh god, do you like meat?"

"I like meat, don't worry, you can't mess up more than me in making dinner. I invited Minji over for dinner once and actually cooked for her" the bartender chuckled.

"You did?" Chaesol chuckled, sitting back down at the table. "What did she say?" She asked as she waited for Handong to try the dish.

"She basically laughed really hard and called Gahyeon because she felt bad for me"

Chaesol laughed imagining the scene in her head. She could literally see Handong pouting with an embarrassed expression. 

"You are cute" Chaesol said with a smile. "Now eat and tell me if you like it" she said, sounding a little bit worried.

Handong nodded, quickly cutting off a piece of meat and putting it in her mouth.

"This is delicious! You seasoned it perfectly"

"I did?" Chaesol asked, tasting the meat herself. "Hey… it's really good!" She cheered, sounding surprised.

"You're an amazing cook! You can cook for me every day from now on" Handong joked.

"I will!" Chaesol replied with a smile, taking another bite of meat and pouring another glass of wine for both of them.

"Thanks for this evening so far, princess, I'm enjoying myself"

"I am too. If we… ignore the mess I made" Chaesol replied with a shy smile. "I promise I'm not usually this clumsy. Actually… I'm not clumsy at all. I don't know what is happening tonight"

"You're just being extremely cute" Handong chuckled as they finished their dish. "That was honestly perfect! Did you have dessert planned too?" She asked, pouring their glasses full for the third time, emptying the bottle.

"I do" Chaesol said, nodding her head and standing up, noticing that the bottle of wine was empty. "Will you… you know… open the other bottle while I slice the dessert?" She timidly asked.

"Of course" Handong said, walking to the counter to open the second bottle. "There you go, Chae" she chuckled, slapping her butt again before walking back to the table.

"You really like to do that huh?" Chaesol teased with a chuckle as she sliced the cake. She walked back to the table and put the plate in front of Handong. "It's a chocolate cake with cherries and whipped cream"

"I can see that and honestly? I do like it. You have a great butt and it just looks... slappable" Handong laughed.

"I'm… glad it does. I mean… not every time. N-Not meaning that you can't slap it every time… I meant that I hope it looks slappable for you, not for everyone… oh god, Chaesol just shut up" she cursed herself, taking a deep breath.

"You dug your own grave there and uhm... funky request" Handong laughed. "Enjoy the cake Chae" she smirked, still chuckling.

"T- Thank you" Chaesol stuttered, downing the glass of wine while Handong tasted the cake. Could Chaesol make any more mess? The dishes were great, the wine was great and the room was great… but she was the mess.

"Did you make this yourself?" The Chinese girl asked.

"I did… and honestly it was the most difficult out of the dishes you ate tonight" Chaesol admitted. "I had to do it twice. The first time… I kind of failed so I started again and I hoped for the best"

"Well you did perfectly! It tastes amazing!" Handong cheered, quickly taking another bite.

"I'm so glad" Chaesol replied, letting out a sigh of relief. "I was worried it wouldn't taste good and that it would ruin the whole dinner"

"It definitely is the opposite of that" the bartender smiled.

"I'm really really happy" Chaesol replied with a smile, eating the last bite of the cake. "When you are done with that… we can move to the second part of the date"

"The second part of the date?" Handong asked with a smile, tilting her head.

Chaesol hummed in response, taking both plates and putting them in the sink. 

"Wait here!" She said with a smile, running upstairs and coming back with two hoodies. "Arms up" she chuckled, helping Handong's arms up.

"Uhmm? What is this exactly?" The Chinese girl asked, chuckling, expecting anything but this.

"This is a hoodie" Chaesol chuckled, helping Handong to wear hers and she quickly wore the other one herself. She took two new glasses in her hand and a bottle under her arm. 

"If my beautiful flower wants to follow me" she said with a little cute bow, as she started to walk upstairs.

"Of course, princess" Handong chuckled, following the girl upstairs.

When Handong noticed that Chaesol was still walking upstairs after they walked past the bedrooms she panicked a little. Were they going to the roof? Chaesol kept walking until she reached the door to the roof, unable to open it because her hands were busy.

"Can you open it for me?" She asked with a smile.

The Chinese girl opened the door for her and let Chaesol go out first, realizing why they needed the hoodie. It was pretty cold.

Chaesol walked out, quickly turning around to face Handong.

"Close your eyes" she said with a smile, not letting Handong see what was in front of them. The woman did what she was asked and closed her eyes, not knowing what she had planned up here.

Chaesol quickly put down the glasses and the bottle and she ran back to the door, holding Handong's hands.

"Okay, come with me but don't open your eyes yet" she said and Handong nodded her head. Chaesol had put a lot of blankets on the ground so that they could lay on them and it would be soft enough and she bought some little lights to put all over the edge of the roof and all around the blankets so it looked like they were surrounded by stars. "You can open your eyes" 

Handong opened her eyes and gasped again before her eyes ended on Chaesol. This was something amazing and the girl had clearly outdone herself.

Chaesol looked at her, waiting for a reaction that wasn't arriving. 

"I know the roof might not seem the best idea but… I actually thought this through" Chaesol said, thinking that maybe that could be the problem.

"It is amazing Chaesol. This is magical... And... out of all these stars you still shine the brightest"

Chaesol was about to say something but Handong's words just left her speechless. 

"I… Let's s-sit down" the girl stuttered, blushing madly as she walked Handong to the blanket, sitting down next to her.The bartender once again did what Chaesol asked with a big smile on her face, looking at her with an expectant look.

"Do you… w-want wine?" Chaesol asked, pointing at the glasses and the bottle, feeling a little bit nervous.

"Sure" the other girl answered.

Chaesol smiled at her and turned to take the bottle, realising something. 

"I left the bottle opener downstairs" she whispered with a sigh. Just when she thought she couldn't make another mess… here it was!

"Give me the bottle" Handong chuckled, taking it out of Chaesol's little hands and opening it with all her might. "There you go"

"How-..." Chaesol mumbled, taking back the bottle in her hands and pouring two glasses of it. "You are… resourceful"

"They are actually pretty easy bottles to open, you just have to find the right angle" the woman chuckled.

"You will teach me one day" Chaesol smiled as they clinked their glasses together and drank… and this time Chaesol managed not to spill it all over her dress.

"I will, but you will have to train those arms a lot more" Handong teased.

"Hey… my arms are strong. The bottles are just… being difficult tonight" Chsesol protested with a chuckle.

"Yeah, of course, I fully believe that" the bartender said in an ironic tone.

"Hey! I'll show you!" Chaesol said with a pout. "Look, I've brought all those vases up here alone!"

"Chae... you are the cutest thing alive" Handong just chuckled.

Chaesol sighed, dropping her back on the blankets and staring at the sky. 

"This date… was a mess, wasn't it? I literally messed up every thing that could be messed up" she said in a whisper.

"Yeah, you really did" the Chinese admitted "but I wouldn't have it any other way"

Chaesol turned her head towards the other girl that was still sitting on the blankets

"Really? You wouldn't want a perfect day with a non-clumsy woman who is able to open a bottle of wine, who doesn't cook mushrooms and who… knows how to drink properly, without tilting the glass before it's on her lips?"

"I would have done everything the exact same way, except spill over your gorgeous dress"

"I am so sorry about that, Dong" Chaesol whispered, lowering her gaze. "You bought that dress for me and I spilled wine on it like I didn't care about it but I swear… I love it! I just… I got really distracted and-" the girl started to say when she realized that she was rambling so she stopped with a sigh.

"You're just proving my point of you being the cutest thing alive. And really, don't worry about it, it won't stain" Handong whispered.

"It won't? Will you be able to make it white and splendid as it was?" Chaesol asked with a little smile.

"It should! So you can be all beautiful in it again, princess"

"Can I ask you… why are you calling me 'princess' today?" Chaesol asked with a little blush on her cheeks. "You never did that before"

"I thought you just looked like one today in this setting..." Handong whispered, playing with her fingers. "I... if you don’t like it I'll stop..."

"What? N-No! I… I like it" Chaesol replied, way too quickly. "I really like it… I was just surprised"

"Aww, is little Chae blushing?" The bartender teased, noticing how shy she was.

"I already told you this… I don't blush!" Chaesol lied, knowing that her cheeks felt way too hot for that to be credible… but maybe thanks to the cold weather the red wasn't that visible?

They stayed silent for a while until the Chinese decided to break the silence.

"Thank you... for making me feel special"

"I'm not making you feel special… you are special, Dong" Chaesol replied, sounding more relaxed than before. "You have a horrible past and you have literally walked through hell… and I still don't understand how you are still standing, because what you've been through would have destroyed anyone. But you are still here and you are still a sweet and nice woman"

Handong shifted a little, moving until she was hovering over Chaesol, blocking the girl's view of the sky and looking into her eyes.

Chaesol held her breath for a few seconds, losing herself in Handong's eyes. She brought a hand on the Chinese woman's cheek and caressed it softly. 

"How can you be this beautiful?" She asked in a whisper.

"Are you reading my mind right now?" Handong chuckled, thinking exactly the same.

"Maybe" Chaesol chuckled, still looking in Handong's eyes. "You know… I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to come here after the dinner… but I decided to do it anyway… for two reasons"

"What might those be?"

"Well I… I've noticed you tend not to come here on the roof. If you need something that's up here you usually ask me to come here… and I guess it's because you have really bad memories of this place and it scares you in a way… so I wanted to give you a good memory here… to try and erase the bad ones" Chaesol whispered, caressing Handong's cheek "And the second one is that… if you feel like 'that' again and you come up here when I'm not around… you will remember this, us being here… and you won't do anything stupid"

"Chae... no, fuck it, no words needed" Handong decided, bending down to kiss the girl, cupping her face.

Chaesol instantly closed her eyes, melting into the kiss and moving her lips against Handong's ones. She put a hand behind the Chinese girl's head, pulling her impossibly close.

"Consider this... your reward" Handong chuckled.

"My reward… for what?" Chaesol asked into the kiss, not detaching her lips from Handong's ones.

"For the best date ever" Handong whispered, nibbling on the girl's bottom lip.

Chaesol smiled and pulled Handong on top of her, since the girl was turned to the side and she was in a probably uncomfortable position. When the Chinese girl nibbled on her lip, Chaesol slightly opened her lips, pulling Handong closer.

"Eager I see" the Chinese teased, putting her hands on Chaesol's waist and swiping her tongue over the girls bottom lip.

"You are a tease" Chaesol whispered, pouting a little against Handong's lips.

"No... I'm just preparing you" the bartender replied, swiping her tongue over the girl's upper lip this time.

When Handong did that, Chaesol had enough. She trapped her tongue between her lips and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

The Chinese girl found it really funny and decided to start teasingly poking the Korean girl's tongue with her own.

Chaesol swirled her tongue around Handong's one and opened her mouth a little bit more, deciding to take the lead, since Handong really liked to tease her. 

Their tongues danced together for a little while before Handong slowly pulled back, licking Chaesol's lips in doing so and catching her breath.

"Do you want… to date me?" Chaesol blurted out, trying to catch her breath as well.

"Yes... I do" Handong replied with a big smile, staring in her eyes.

"Oh… that was… easier than I thought" Chaesol chuckled with a little blush on her cheek. "So we can… tell the others and hold hands and all of that?" She asked with a shy smile.

"What did you expect me to answer after all we did?" Handong chuckled. "And... wouldn't it be funny to still hide it?"

"Funny? It would be a torture" Chaesol pouted. "The vampires can… smell things. And I had to restrain myself from taking your hands a lot last time we went there"

"You can take my hand, it wouldn't give anything away. Me and Singnie hold hands a lot too" the Chinese smiled. "And what would they smell? That we are dating?"

"I… I don't know how that works. But Minji knew things!" Chaesol replied, looking away. "And if we hold hands… Yuyu will know right away" she said with a little smile.

"Minji... smelled... you" Handong awkwardly said, scratching her nape.

"Yeah well… I didn't exactly do that alone" Chaesol replied, blushing madly and looking away again.

"Of course not but... you were basically all over my leg" Handong laughed. "And Minji has the best nose"

"I… oh god" Chaesol whispered, covering her face with her hands. "I take it back, I don't like vampires"

Handong couldn't help but start laughing. "You're cute"

"I'm not cute, I'm embarrassed!" Chaesol chuckled, removing her hands from her face and caressing Handong's cheek. "So we… keep hiding it?"

"Until they find out themselves... well apart from Minji that is" Handong chuckled.

"Can we make a bet?" Chaesol asked with a little smile "I'm sure that Yuyu will find out as soon as she see us holding hands"

"We'll see!" The bartender smiled, tapping Chaesol's head. "How is your little headsy feeling by the way?" She asked, pointing at the bottle of wine.

"I am… surprisingly fine, I think. I'm… tipsy?" Chaesol chuckled. "My head is not spinning but I feel really really happy! But… That's probably not because of the wine"

"You cheesey girl! I'm happy you can at least hold 2 glasses already. We will get you nice and strong"

"I drank more than two glasses!" Chaesol protested, poking Handong's nose. "I'm already getting better at it!"

"I'm proud of you" Handong whispered. "So... was this the last part of the date?"

"Well… The last part of the date was stargazing ending with me kissing you. But we didn't stargaze and you kissed me so… let's say that neither went as I planned" Chaesol chuckled.

"I did gaze at two stars though" the bartender smirked, pointing at Chaesol's eyes. "And not all things have to be planned to happen".

Chaesol looked in Handong's eyes, combing her hair. 

"I like planning things… Even if they don't go as I planned. It makes me feel… safe, to have a plan"

"I understand that but... I don't think last time was in your plan at all huh?" The Chinese laughed.

"It wasn't… and that's why it scared me so much" Chaesol admitted. "Honestly, none of this was in my plan. I wanted to come to Seoul, find Yuyu and open my shop. I was already prepared to the possibility of her being with someone else so I… thought about how I would move on. But I couldn't really see myself with someone else in ages"

"Well... expect the unexpected is all I can, princess" Handong whispered.

"I never liked the unexpected… before you came along" Chaesol admitted "But now… I'm okay with the unexpected and I'm okay with… letting go a little bit" she whispered softly.

"Chae don't get me wrong it's amazing up here but... it's getting a little cold" Handong admitted.

"Yeah, of course!" Chaesol replied, quickly standing up and helping Handong up as well. "I'm sorry I got carried away talking and… l-let's go inside" she said with a smile.

"Yes, let's and no problem, princess" the bartender chuckled, lightly slapping her butt and letting it stay there.

Chaesol chuckled and started walking downstairs, still feeling Handong's hand on her butt.

"Isn't that really uncomfortable?" She chuckled "to walk with your hand there since you are behind me?"

"A little, but this makes up for it" the bartender teased, giving it a little squeeze.

Chaesol chuckled, blushing a little and stopping after the stairs, where the bedrooms were. 

"I promise you I will do all the dishes tomorrow morning" she said with a little smile, holding Handong's hands.

"And I'll gladly help you, Chae"

"No no no, I invited you to this date so I'll do the dishes and you will… rest in bed, since you like to sleep a little longer lately" Chaesol chuckled.

"Alone?" Handong dared to ask, locking eyes with her.

"Well… yes? Since I'll do the dishes" Chaesol decided to tease, to see Handong's reaction.

"That's... not what I... nevermind" she sighed, smiling at Chaesol right after.

Chaesol pretended to be confused and tilted her head a little bit to the side.

"That's not what you?" She asked, locking eyes with the Chinese woman.

"I meant if you... ugh... do you want to sleep with me?" She just decided to ask.

"Uhm… why not? We are sleeping together a lot lately, you keep crawling in my bed every time you have a nightmare" Chaesol chuckled, knowing that she was making Handong go insane.

"You are impossible" the Chinese laughed.

"Why? What do you mean?" Chaesol asked, scratching her head.

"Chae..." the bartender whispered, stepping forward and kissing her again, putting her hands on the girl's butt and lightly pushing her against the door.

Chaesol put her hand on the handle of the door, opening it and walking back to enter the room, dragging Handong with her, lightly kicking the door closed right after, surprising the Chinese woman.

"Breaking my glass... door and now... kicking my bedroom door?" The Chinese teased between kisses.

"I had… good reasons to do… both things" Chaesol whispered, not breaking the kiss, moving towards the bed.

"What did... my bedroom door... do to you?"

"It was in the way" Chaesol replied, turning them around and lightly pushing Handong down on the bed.

"When I met you, you were really shy... you're becoming bold" Handong smirked up at her.

"I told you I feel more confident… when I plan things" Chaesol whispered, looking at Handong.

"P-plan things? You said the d-date was over after stargazing"

"You didn't pay attention. I said that that part didn't go as planned… I didn't say that I didn't have anything else planned"

"You... are you sure though?" Handong wanted to make sure before teasing the girl.

"I didn't buy what's under this for nothing so… yeah, I'm sure" Chaesol said, trying to be really confident, pointing at her dress.

"You... b-bought something?" Handong gulped, knowing she probably couldn't take it. Seeing her in simple underwear was already crazy enough.

"I did" Chaesol whispered, walking closer to the Chinese girl who was seated on the edge of the bed. "I hope you like red"

"I... love red but... why spend money on me? You need it" Handong pouted.

"I need this too" Chaesol whispered. "I… really like you so… I want to Impress you in every way I can"

"Is that why... I had to turn around earlier?"

"Yes… I didn't want you to see this before it was time" Chaesol admitted, holding her hand out for Handong, to help her up again. "Will you help me take this off?" she whispered, pointing at the dress.

"I... I-... of course just... t-tell me what to do" Handong gulped, blushing and sounding nervous.

Chaesol turned around and pointed at the really long zip behind her back. It started right under her neck and it went all the way down to her lower back. She held her hair up and waited for Handong to do the rest.

The Chinese girl brought her trembling hand to the zipper and slowly unzipped the dress, already exposing some red from the bra.

"Thank you" Chaesol said with a smile, letting her hair fall on her back and turning around, locking eyes with Handong. 

"Y-you're welcome" the bartender smiled.

"Uhm… will you take it off or?" Chaesol asked with a little smirk, looking in Handong's eyes.

"Oh... yeah... sorry" Handong whispered, slowly taking hold of the dress, pulling it off of her perfect shoulders, revealing the red lace bra a bit later and ending with the dress at Chaesol's feet.

"Did I buy the right one?" Chaesol dared to ask, sounding a little bit worried.

"You look... perfect" Handong whispered, staring at the red lingerie. "Just... I want to... devour you" she whispered before covering her mouth.

"D- Devour me?" Chaesol asked, blushing madly and chuckling, noticing Handong's reaction to her own words. She made a step forward and took Handong's hands, putting them on her waist.

"I didn't... say that" the woman protested, way too embarrassed and caressing Chaesol's skin.

"And what did you say?" Chaesol teased, leaning a little bit towards the Chinese woman.

"Nothing! S-stop... teasing me with m-my words!"

Chaesol smirked a little, teasingly trailing her hands down on Handong's dress. 

"Can I… take this off as well?" She asked, sounding a little bit shy.

"It's a-all yours, Chae" Handong whispered in a low voice.

Chaesol remembered perfectly the dress she chose for Handong and she knew there were no zippers. She brought her hands down on the hem of the dress and she slowly lifted it up, taking it off and letting it fall on the ground. 

"You… I w- wasn't the only one who planned this, I guess" she whispered.

"S-surprise" Handong smirked, locking eyes with her. "It took me all my confidence t-to put it on though"

"I know you… are not comfortable showing your skin but… wow" Chaesol whispered, slowly bringing her hands on Handong's waist and looking at her black lace lingerie. "You look… breathtaking"

"Thank y-you... and I feel more c-comfortable if... it's you who sees"

"Really?" Chaesol whispered with a sweet smile, literally checking Handong out "I can't take my eyes off of you" she quickly said when she noticed that the Chinese woman caught her staring.

"I can see that you can't but yes, I'm more comfortable... it's the only good thing she left behind" Handong smiled, not wanting to say Elkie's name.

"I'm… I'm glad you are more comfortable. I'm not glad at all it's because of her though" Chaesol whispered, locking eyes with the Chinese woman.

"You would've done the exact same so... let's focus on us"

Chaesol nodded her head, pulling Handong a little bit closer by wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her forehead against Handong's one, teasingly brushing their lips together.

"Chae... how do we d-do this? I'm... ready"

"How do we do-... I didn't plan that far" Chaesol whispered, pushing Handong against the bed and slowly guiding her down, crawling on top of her "I guess we will just… go with the flow" she whispered.

"I'm glad the position stayed the same" Handong smirked.

"Are you saying that you like me on top?" Chaesol asked with a little smirk.

"What else could I m-mean?" Handong stuttered.

"I guess I just wanted to hear you say it" Chaesol whispered. "I'm… not really a top but… we can make this work" the girl whispered, bending down to kiss Handong's neck.

“I guess you could” Handong said, moving her head to the side a little bit. “And really? Not a top? Such a joke”

“In my defense… I’m a switch” Chaesol whispered, trailing a hand down towards Handong’s belly. “But since you like this position… I guess I can be a top for you”

"I'm just pretty lazy" Handong chuckled, running her hands on the girl's back.

“Oh… so you are not a bottom. You are a lazy switch?” Chaesol chuckled, teasingly biting the girl’s neck.

"Y-yeah let's put it... like that" the Chinese said, letting out the tiniest of moans.

Chaesol smiled, loving the tiny sound that escaped Handong’s lips. She bit her neck softly another couple of times before raising her head and locking eyes with the Chinese girl as her hand stopped at the waistband of her panties, as if to ask permission.

Handong didn’t say anything, she grabbed Chaesol's hand and pushed it past the waistband, still kissing her.

“I’ll take that… as a ‘yes’ “ Chaesol whispered, brushing her lips against Handong’s ones, with a smile. They talked about not rushing things but Handong was right… if they both wanted it and they were sure they wouldn’t regret it, why wait? It felt right after all.

Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, much love ♥


	87. Chapter 87

The next day Siyeon woke up almost falling down from the couch. She usually slept in her bed with Minji, Yoohyeon and Bora since they were all staying at the vampires’ place and they didn’t have a spare room, but after what happened and what Siyeon and Yubin found out thanks to the book, the blonde vampire didn’t want to risk it. She waited for everyone to fall asleep and went to sleep on the couch. She sat up, stroking her face with her hands and sighing.

She didn't have the best sleep because was still torn in one spot and her back hurt from the hard surface. She stood up and stretched out a little before laying down again, not feeling awake enough.

She was almost drifting off to sleep again when she was startled by someone walking downstairs not exactly in an elegant way. She raised her head to see Yoohyeon walking in the living room, looking around as if she was looking for something or someone. 

“Yoohyeon?” she called in a soft tone, hoping not to startle her.

The silver haired girl jumped a little at hearing her voice, clutching her chest with a hand.

"H-hey, I didn't see you there" the girl awkwardly smiled.

“I know, that’s why I tried not to startle you… tried and failed” the vampire whispered, listening to Yoohyeon’s fast heartbeat.

"I just get scared easily... especially in the morning. I'm already surprised I didn’t fall down the stairs" Yoohyeon replied, yawning.

“Yeah I’ve noticed you were a little… unstable, walking down the stairs” Siyeon tried to say with a little smile. “Do you… do you want to have breakfast together?” she dared to ask, looking down.

"Umm yeah... why not. I'll s-search for my socks another time" Yoohyeon said. 

“Did you lose your socks?” Siyeon asked, standing up from the couch and walking towards her “I can help you find them”

"Yup I lost them" the hunter said, pointing at her bare feet. "They were pink ones... with a little brown puppy"

“How do you lose socks exactly?” Siyeon asked, walking around in the living room and looking for them.

"Me and Minji were on the couch yesterday and she said I had smelly feet, so I took them off and threw them somewhere to tease her but... I lost them" the silver haired girl shyly said.

“That’s… so you” Siyeon said with a chuckle, noticing something pink on the ground. She picked it up and she showed it to Yoohyeon “One more to go”

"Oh... that was quick" Yoohyeon whispered, scratching her nape. This was really awkward. "Thank you... I hope we find the other one too... those were my favorite socks... the puppy on it is really cute"

“Now that I’ve found the first… finding the second won’t be a problem” Siyeon awkwardly said, sniffing the sock from afar and then sniffing the air, starting to walk towards the table, bending down and coming back up with the other sock.

"That was... weird but oddly efficient" the silver haired girl whispered.

“Well… yeah that was really weird” Siyeon admitted, handong the socks to Yoohyeon “But you have your favourite socks back” she said with a little smile.

"Thank you, Siyeon! You must have a really good nose to separate smell from these and the room" Yoohyeon smiled, quickly covering her cold feet with the socks.

“I’m a vampire” Siyeon simply replied with a smile “So uhm… breakfast?”

"Yeah, breakfast. I'll make the coffees if you make me some eggs" Yoohyeon answered with a little smile.

“I can try” Siyeon replied, walking towards the kitchen and opening the fridge. “Bora has taught me to cook a couple of things… I asked her because I would like to cook for her, Gahyeon and Yubin sometime… and you” 

"That's cool! How did it go so far?" Yoohyeon asked, taking 2 cups out of the cupboard.

“I’ve burnt almost everything… and Bora said I put too much salt in everything” Siyeon admitted, scratching her head. “But I’ll get better at it”

"I suppose cooking without knowing or tasting the food would be pretty hard... at least I'm not the worst kitchen nightmare of the group anymore" Yoohyeon said with a little chuckle, wanting to take the coffee and accidentally hitting a cup on the ground.

“You are still the clumsiest though” Siyeon replied with a little smile, putting the eggs back on the counter and walking to Yoohyeon. “You break the eggs, I’ll pick these up” she said, starting to pick up the pieces of the broken cup.

"No. You are cooking for me. That's what I asked" Yoohyeon smirked, taking another cup and letting the water boil.

“Alright” Siyeon whispered, dropping the broken cup in the trash can “But if the eggs taste bad… I’ve tried to warn you”

"See it as a test! You can brag about it to Bora afterwards. Oh and please put some white sugar on it afterwards" the hunter smiled, finishing the coffee and blood coffee.

“White sugar on eggs?” Siyeon asked confused, starting to cook the eggs in a pan.

"I always do that! It's nice and sweet!"

“Okay then” Siyeon smiled, waiting for the eggs to cook. “So uhm… c-can we talk, Yooh?”

"We are already talking, Siyeon" the taller girl smiled.

“I know… I meant can we talk about w-what happened the other day?” the vampire asked in a weak voice.

"I believe you" the silver haired girl simply said.

“W- What?” the blonde vampire asked, turning around to face Yoohyeon.

"I believe you when you say you have no idea what happened. You've always been so sweet to me so... it didn't fit"

Siyeon felt her eyes filled with tears, she sniffled a little and literally ran to hug Yoohyeon 

“I was… so scared that you would hate me for what happened, that you would’ve been scared of me or thought that I was angry at you” Siyeon said, hugging her tightly. 

"I was shocked because you didn't say the nicest things but... after I got some time to think... that just wasn't like you at all" the hunter replied softly.

“It wasn’t me… it really wasn’t me” Siyeon whispered and she literally meant those words. “I’m really sorry and I don’t think anything of what I said”

"I know you didn't" Yoohyeon whispered, combing Siyeon's blonde hair before tapping her shoulder. "The eggs" she chuckled.

“The egg-... oh! The eggs!” Siyeon gasped, quickly turning around and walking to the pan, moving it and hoping that the eggs wouldn’t stick to it.

"Cooking requires a lot of focus... believe me, you are not the only one struggling with that" Yoohyeon chuckled.

“I have focus… but I can’t cook” Siyeon replied, looking at the eggs “I think they’re ready” she said, even though it sounded more like a question.

"Let me taste eggs first before putting the sugar on it, that way I know it's good" the hunter chuckled.

Siyeon nodded, taking a little bit of eggs with the chopsticks and bringing it to Yoohyeon’s mouth with a hopeful expression.

The hunter took it in her mouth and showed, smiling at the vampire. "This is actually really good!"

“Is it?” Siyeon squealed, walking to the pan and putting the eggs in a plate with a huge smile on her face. She put the white sugar on top of them and she brought the plate to the table, looking really proud.

"Yeah, you can definitely boast to Bora about this" Yoohyeon said, taking another egg and chewing... her face scrunching up due to the bad taste this time. "Okay, how did you just fuck these up?"

"W- What?" Siyeon asked, looking back and forth at the eggs and Yoohyeon. "What do you mean? You said they were good… I just added the white sugar"

"What sugar exactly? Is out badly out of date or something?" Yoohyeon asked, really suspicious.

"This one" Siyeon replied, standing up and walking to the counter to take the wooden contenitor and bringing it to Yoohyeon.

"Siyeon... no wonder your dishes always ended up too salty..." Yoohyeon laughed, pointing at the word at the bottom of the wood.

"Salt?" Siyeon mumbled, reading what Yoohyeon was pointing at "But… last time I used it…" she whispered, walking to the counter again and taking another contenitor that looked just like the other, but with the word 'sugar' on it. "But… Why are these two things identical!! The contenitors AND this white thing?" Siyeon sighed, dropping herself on the chair.

"They look the same but believe me... their taste is way different... I'm sorry Siyeon but... you ruined the eggs" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"Is it that bad? A little bit of salt can ruin perfect eggs?" Siyeon asked taking the salt contenitor and looking at it "How bad does this taste? Why do you humans use it?"

"It can make or break a dish. It's kind of a double edged sword. But it definitely doesn't belong on most dishes, except fries" 

"I'm sorry" Siyeon sighed, standing up and taking the plate in her hands, trashing the eggs. "I'll make you new ones"

"You can if you want to, I'm already really happy you tried. Drink your coffee with me first and... maybe hug me again?" Yoohyeon said since she didn't really hug her for two days apart from just earlier.

Siyeon smiled, walking to Yoohyeon and opening her arms. "You hunters really love hugs huh? The three of you are really touchy" she chuckled.

"I won't speak for the others but... I need physical contact to feel at ease" Yoohyeon smiled.

"I don't usually admit that but… I do too" the vampire whispered, pulling Yoohyeon into a tight hug, kissing her cheek.

"So... are we... okay again?" Yoohyeon asked. "We will figure out whatever happened to you, if it is something I mean"

Siyeon debated about what to say, she wanted to wait because she was afraid Yoohyeon could be angry with her, but the hunter was anything but supportive.

"Me and Yubin… We might have found something" she whispered "We will tell everything soon, I promise"

"Okay, I trust you" Yoohyeon said, kissing Siyeon's temple. "And... I might have to tell you something too"

"What is it?" Siyeon asked, still not breaking the hug.

"I... might want to... b-become... like you" the hunter whispered.

"Like me?" Siyeon asked, sounding a little bit confused. "Why is everyone taking me as a role model? First Yubin and now-... Wait… like me? Like us?" Siyeon suddenly said, realising what Yoohyeon meant.

"Y-yes... I've been talking to... Minji about it" she admitted softly, not knowing how Siyeon would take it.

Siyeon waited to show any sign of reaction, pulling away from the hug and locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"This is a huge decision, Yooh. It's not for life, it's for eternity. Are you sure?" She asked, not wanting to influence her in any way.

"I am... the matter of 'if' has disappeared... it's just a matter of 'when' now"

Siyeon was silent for a few seconds, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes, suddenly picking her up and starting to twirl around. 

"I'm so happy" she squealed, stopping and putting Yoohyeon down, holding her up because she realized she spinned too fast. "You'll be part of our pack, of our family… like officially. We will basically have a sisterly bond!"

"I would love to have you as a sister! But... are there things I should know? Minji already told me about baby fangs and stuff" Yoohyeon smiled.

Siyeon widened her eyes and poked Yoohyeon's cheek.

"I had never tried to imagine you with baby fangs but oh my god you will be so cute! Not cute as Gahyeon though, but still cute!"

"Is there anything else important I should know?" The hunter whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"There are a few things, yes… I don't know what Minji told you already but… the change won't be easy, Yooh" Siyeon admitted. "Minji used to be out of home a lot, scouting the area and making sure that no one found out about us and I stayed home with Gahyeon most of the time… so I can tell you it won't be easy. Everyone thinks that the thirst is the most difficult part, but for Gahyeon it was the hearing"

"The super hearing? Why is that something difficult?" The tallest girl asked with a smile, tilting her head.

"Because now you can hear probably 10% of what a vampire hears. Right now you are hearing my voice and another couple of noises. I'm hearing you, your heartbeat, I'm hearing Bora breathing, Gahyeon snoring, Yubin turning around and Minji uncomfortably shifting because she's listening to us hoping that I won't hurt you in another rage attack" Siyeon whispered. "You will hear all of that at once and it will take time to learn to filter everything and choose what to hear and what to put in the background. It will drive you crazy at the beginning"

"I didn't even think about that... I can imagine that it would drive you crazy..." Yoohyeon pouted.

"It does… but when that is over, it's great. I can be here and make sure that everyone upstairs is fine. I can hear their breathing, their heartbeats and I can hear your silly girlfriend telling me that 'she wasn't listening' as if she didn't just confirm that by answering to what I said" Siyeon laughed.

"Minji, I really thought you were the brains of the group" Yoohyeon chuckled, knowing she could hear and winking at Siyeon.

"She said that she is and she just slipped" Siyeon chuckled "And in a while… I won't need to tell you because you will be able to hear that yourself" she vampire smiled.

"I'm just a bit scared of what... Bora and Yubin will think... mostly Bora" the silver haired girl admitted.

"Bora loves you to pieces, Yooh. She will support your decision, I'm sure of that. And so will Yubin" Siyeon reassured her. "They were supportive when you told them you were dating a vampire, right?"

"Dating a vampire is something completely different from becoming one, Siyeon" Yoohyeon said. "They will probably say it's too early since I'm not 'part of the pack' yet" Yoohyeon sighed.

"I can easily fix that" Siyeon replied with a smile.

"What do you-... oh... really?" The silver haired girl asked.

"Are you kidding?" Siyeon chuckled. "You just told me that you want to become a vampire and it surprises you that I'm willing to give you the tattoo?" She asked, really faintly, not wanting Minji to hear that.

"A little bit? I mean... you don't know me that long and you need to get the materials and stuff" Yoohyeon also faintly whispered, realizing why Siyeon did that.

"I have everything ready, Yooh" Siyeon replied with a smile "We can do it even now if you want to! And of course I accept you. You are Minji's mate and she loves you just like you love her… Gahyeon likes you and so do I"

"Of course I want to... in the beginning I felt weird about it because... my parents literally got killed by a vampire with that tattoo... but I got over that. I just... do you have a spot you recommend?"

"Uhm… I usually recommend a hidden place, like on your torso or something like that. But I can do it everywhere you want me to"

"On my torso? Where would that be?" Yoohyeon asked, thinking out loud.

"Like… here" Siyeon said, pointing at a rib on Yoohyeon's torso "That's pretty painful though"

"Let's keep that spot in mind" Yoohyeon smiled, thinking a bit. "What about the belly? Does it work somewhere there?"

"Gahyeon has it here, on her waist. Mine is here, on the side" Siyeon explained, lifting up her shirt and showing her. "Maybe here? Next to the belly button?"

"Oh my god, would that work? Would it hurt?" Yoohyeon asked, loving the idea.

"Uhm… no, definitely less painful than your rib" Siyeon reassured. "And I'm sure Minji will love the spot" she smiled.

"Let's do it there then! On the left of my belly button" Yoohyeon cheered, hugging Siyeon tightly.

"Do you want to do it now?" Siyeon chuckled.

"If you can do it here, of course! The sooner the better. I would love to surprise Minji"

"Let's do it then!" Siyeon cheered really faintly, shaking her fists in the air.

"So... how should we do this? Where?" Yoohyeon asked.

"I have a little studio, come with me" Siyeon replied with a smile. "Are you 100% sure you want it?"

"I am" the hunter nodded, taking the two empty cups and putting them in the sink, together with the plate.

"Come with me" Siyeon repeated with a smile, taking Yoohyeon's hand and walking to the studio. "Lay down"

Yoohyeon nodded, laying down on the little table and making herself comfortable.

"I'm actually a little nervous. I don't know how much this will hurt"

"It will hurt just a little" Siyeon reassured her with a smile "Lift your shirt so we can choose the exact spot"

The hunter did just that, tying a knot in it so it wouldn't fall down again.

"I think right here could be good?" She asked, rubbing the spot to the left of her belly button.

"Yes, that's perfect" Siyeon said, starting to prepare everything. "You know… I never would have guessed that this day would come… I was furious when I found out about you"

"I know you were... but I was really happy when you accepted me. That meant a lot for Minji's soulmate to accept me. I was sure we were going to become good friends" the taller woman smiled brightly, showing her teeth.

Siyeon chuckled, already imagining two little fangs peeking out under her upper lip. 

"I decided that I would simply ignore you. All of you" Siyeon admitted "And look at me now… one is my girlfriend, one is my little protégée and the other one is here, waiting for me to officially bring her into the family" she said with a smile.

"Aww, I'm sure Minji is really proud of you, Siyeon. You know that she wants to see you happy, no matter what"

"She… I disappointed her" Siyeon whispered, looking down "I saw it in her face… she was really mad at me"

"She is not disappointed, Siyeon. Don't tell her I said this but... she's scared that something bad is happening to you. She's worried" Yoohyeon smiled.

"I know she is… and I'm scared of myself" Siyeon admitted. "I'm ready… can I start?"

"Of course you can start, just... warn me, please" Yoohyeon chuckled.

Siyeon stood up, taking a little plushie from a shelf and giving it to Yoohyeon.

"Here, you can squeeze it" Siyeon said with a smile. "I'm starting now" she warned her.

"Okay, tha-" Yoohyeon wanted to say when she flinched a little, immediately squeezing the bunny plushie.

"I will be careful" Siyeon said, focussing on the tattoo. "It won't take long"

"O-okay... this is about what I expected... from this" the silver haired girl gritted her teeth, flinching again.

"Squeeze the plushie tightly" Siyeon said, feeling a little bit bad. "Let's talk about something, so I can distract you a little"

"Okay, okay" Yoohyeon breathed heavily, trying to relax her body, squeezing the plusie really hard.

"Okay so… uhm… what do you want to talk about?" Siyeon asked, noticing that Yoohyeon was way too panicked to think about something. "Uhm…Do you want me to tell you something funny about Minji? Something that happened through the years?"

"Yes! T-that could be funny! Please do!" Yoohyeon replied with her best smile.

"Okay, let me think" Siyeon replied, thinking about something that she could tell Yoohyeon. "Did she tell you about the first time she tried to cook something?" 

"It's Minji, do you think she would tell me something that would shame her a little bit?" The silver haired girl replied.

"True" Siyeon chuckled "Well… She decided she wanted to learn to cook and I couldn't understand why because Gahyeon wasn't with us yet, but I supported her anyway. She tried to cook some noodles, she prepared everything, cooked and she put everything on a plate. When everything was ready she looked at the plate and then she looked at me and she just said 'How do I know if it's good?'... Because she realized that none of us could actually taste it"

Yoohyeon couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh my god, that is so Minji! She sets her mind on something without realizing some simple things!" The hunter said, sounding a lot less panicked.

"I know right?" Siyeon chuckled, remembering that moment. "I laughed way too much. But it's not everything. When she realized that none of us could taste it, she sent me to a neighbor's house with this plate of noodles and I had to say that it was a welcome present, since they just moved. When I asked her what was the point, because of course they wouldn't tell us that the dish was horrible she replied 'I want to see if they're both alive tomorrow' "

"She's a smart one" Yoohyeon laughed as Siyeon kept her body still because she was laughing a bit too hard. "I can just see her say that in her usual tone"

"She's something else" Siyeon replied, nodding her head. "And one day she jumped down from the window, because it was on our back garden and she didn't notice that our neighbor was there because his dog jumped the fence and she had to hold on to a branch super quickly because she was literally landing ON our neighbor"

"Oh god, luckily she reacted quickly or she would've been arrested for attempted murder" the hunter chuckled.

"Okay last one or she will kill me. She decided… That she wanted a squirrel" Siyeon said, sticking her tongue out for a second, focusing on the tattoo "So she spent a couple of nights in the park, trying to catch a squirrel and of course she didn't catch any and she came home really really upset, saying that it wasn't fair because the squirrels were too 'tiny' and she was too 'big', so it was easier for them to escape in the branches"

"She is the cutest! And didn't we all want a squirrel at some point in our lives?" The taller woman asked, laughing.

"They're too cute for me. I wanted a wolf" Siyeon chuckled. "And… I'm almost done!"

"Already?! Great!" Yoohyeon cheered. "Remind me to hit Minji later when she gets her lazy ass out of bed by the way"

"Hit her why?" Siyeon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I almost lost my favorite puppy socks because of her comment!" The girl pouted, looking way too cute.

"Yooh… How do you think I found them?" Siyeon asked.

"With your super wolf nose?" The silver haired girl stated.

"Yeah but… I'm pretty sure a human could find them in the same way" the vampire laughed.

"What do you-... Hey! That's not true, I didn't find them" Yoohyeon defended herself.

"Because you didn't want to admit that Minji was right!" 

"Minji wasn't right! I don't have smelly feet!" The girl whined.

"I don't know about your feet, but the socks were pretty smelly" Siyeon chuckled. "I can understand they are your favorite but you should wash them more often" the vampire laughed.

"I wash them every day! Don't insult my puppy socks mean wolf!"

"This mean wolf is giving you a tattoo, don't forget that, it's not a nice moment to mock me" Siyeon chuckled.

"Fine! Don't insult my puppy socks, nice wolf" Yoohyeon repeated.

"Okay okay" Siyeon chuckled, putting down the tattoo machine and standing up. "Okay, the tattoo is done! There is only one step missing"

"And that is?" Yoohyeon curiously asked.

"The healing part. Are you okay if I do that? It will heal a lot faster" Siyeon asked.

"Of course that is okay! I want to surprise Minji so I can't really ask her"

"Did Bora tell you that she caught me kissing Handong's boobs?" Siyeon suddenly asked as she bent down to kiss Yoohyeon's belly.

"Oh yeah she did. She told me like this 'I met Handong today, she has nice boobs, my girlfriend was kissing them' " Yoohyeon laughed.

"Oh my god, that was exactly how she would say that" Siyeon laughed, kissing every spot of Yoohyeon's tattoo.

"How long does it take till this is fully ready?" Yoohyeon asked.

"Just a few hours" the vampire replied with a smile, giving one last kiss before covering the tattoo and pulling down Yoohyeon's shirt. She helped the girl to sit down and she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Welcome to the family, Yooh" she whispered, kissing the girl's cheek.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to show it off! And I hope Bora and Bin will get one soon too, that way we are all official"

"They both told me they want to have it" Siyeon replied with a smile. "Yooh… do you think… Bora and Yubin will accept to become vampires too? If everything stays the same I mean… if it turns out they are mine and Gahyeon's mates" she asked in a little voice.

"I don't know that, Siyeon. Bora is my closest friend for example but on this matter I really can't predict what she will do" Yoohyeon responded, remembering how against the idea Bora was in the beginning.

Siyeon nodded her head, looking a little bit sad. 

"And Yubin?" she asked, knowing that Gahyeon was head over heels for the blue haired girl.

"I never talked to her about it. I think you should ask your sister about that, Yubin is with her all the time... definitely after... that" the hunter smiled.

Siyeon nodded again

"Well it's too soon to think about that now" Siyeon said with a little smile.

"I think they need to become a little more accustomed to everything first" the silver haired girl smiled, standing up.

"Yeah, I know. For now… I'll think about their tattoos" she said with a smile, patting Yoohyeon's shoulder.

-=-

After a few more minutes spent by chatting with each other, both girls walked back in the kitchen and Siyeon tried again to cook some eggs for Yoohyeon. This time the silver haired girl helped her and the dish came out pretty good. While they were both sitting down at the table, Siyeon heard someone coming downstairs and knowing who it was she stood up and put her cup of blood in the sink, ready to leave because she was sure Minji didn’t want to see her or talk to her.

"Are you leaving?" The hunter asked, tilting her head a little bit, finding it pretty sudden.

“Yeah, I have a couple-” Siyeon was saying, walking to the door, when she almost bumped into Minji “of things to do” she whispered, cursing herself for not being able to leave the kitchen before she walked in.

"Good morning" Minji said and Yoohyeon quickly connected the dots.

"Siyeon... sit down please" Yoohyeon sighed.

“I don’t think I should, Yooh. It’s fine… I’ll talk with you later” Siyeon said with a smile, walking past Minji, not daring to look at her.

"Good morning, Pup" Minji repeated, closing the door behind her.

“Babe… Why didn’t you stop her?” Yoohyeon whispered, standing up and walking to her girlfriend “She left because she thinks you don’t want to talk to her”

"It's not because I understand it probably wasn't Siyeon, that I forgot what came out of her mouth" the vampire replied "And I said good morning three times already now"

“Good morning” Yoohyeon said with a sigh, dropping herself back on the chair. “We talked… she was really sorry, babe… and she said she didn’t mean anything of what she said that day. After the mission with Gahyeon and Bora you should talk to her…”

"I heard you were talking, until you suddenly got quiet and didn't want me to hear. I'm happy you two made up though" the vampire said, taking some blood.

“Yeah, we talked about something we really didn’t want you to hear… and it’s unfair that you listened to our conversation” Yoohyeon said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I needed to make sure you were safe. And what secret stuff could I not hear?" The vampire whispered, walking to sit on Yoohyeon's lap.

“Well, if we didn’t want to let you know… why should I tell you now?” Yoohyeon asked, trying to sound serious because she wanted to see Minji’s reaction.

"Because otherwise I will make you tell me with certain techniques"

“Will you? How?” Yoohyeon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe like this?" The vampire asked, pouting and showing her best puppy eyes.

“Uhm… nah, that’s not going to work. The thing we talked about is way too secret” Yoohyeon said, shaking her head again, sounding determined.

"Then... like this?" Minji smiled, pecking the hunter's lips a few times.

“Uhm… it’s still a no” Yoohyeon chuckled, shaking her head.

"Then maybe I'll steal your socks and hide them somewhere"

“You wouldn’t dare” Yoohyeon threatened, pointing her finger at Minji.

"Oh really?" The vampire smirked, standing up from Yoohyeon's lap, bending down and grabbing her leg. "Challenge accepted"

“No no no! Hey! I’ll tell you!” Yoohyeon pouted, trying to free her leg.

"Too late" Minji said, pulling her socks off and putting them in her pocket. "Now you can tell me"

“I want my socks back first or I won’t talk!” Yoohyeon said, standing up from the chair and holding her hand out.

"If you don't talk you won't get them back and everyone will smell those" the vampire countered, pointing at the taller girl's feet.

“They are not smelly!” Yoohyeon protested, pouting. “Alright, turn around!”

"If this is some kind of childish trick to get your sock backs, I swear..." Minji chuckled, turning around.

Yoohyeon quickly lifted her shirt and removed the little bandage on the tattoo. She took a deep breath and patted Minji’s shoulder.

“You can turn around”

The vampire turned around again and saw Yoohyeon lifting her shirt.

"Are you lifti-..." she wanted to joke when she noticed the tattoo. "Oh my god!" She yelled, hugging Yoohyeon close and bending down to kiss the spot.

“It’s official now” Yoohyeon chuckled, caressing Minji’s head and looking down. “You like the spot?”

"I love it! I can touch it while caressing your belly" Minji smiled, letting her hand wander over the skin.

“That’s what I thought when Siyeon suggested this spot. You used to do that a lot when we are in bed, mostly in the morning” the hunter smiled.

"Not my fault you have the perfect soft belly to rub" the vampire chuckled.

“Come here” Yoohyeon chuckled, cupping Minji’s face and pecking her lips a couple of times. “I also told Siyeon about… the big thing”

"The big thing?" Minji smirked, putting a hand on her butt. "This?"

“That’s not big!” Yoohyeon protested “And no… about me becoming a vampire” she whispered faintly.

"Oh" the oldest woman whispered, looking a bit worried. "How did... she react?"

“She asked me if I was sure and when I said I was… she picked me up and started spinning around” Yoohyeon chuckled.

"So she took it well? That's... a relief" Minji let out a sigh of relief. "But... it was a risk to tell her on your own”.

“She looked relaxed and comfortable… she cooked eggs for me and we talked and laughed” Yoohyeon explained “I trusted that she wouldn’t hurt me”

"That's good. It's important for her that you trust her" Minji smiled, nodding her head.

“I do… I was just a little bit scared last time because she was always nice to me… and when she said those things I couldn’t understand what was happening. But I trust her if she says that somehow it wasn’t her. Also… she said that her and Bin might have found something and they will tell us soon”

"That's great! I wonder what it is and also why they can't tell us now"

“I don’t know… but I trust both of them” Yoohyeon said with a little smile “Maybe they want to be sure about what they found out before telling us?”

"I guess so, anyway... you're part of the family" Minji almost yelled, hugging her again.

“I am” Yoohyeon chuckled, melting into the hug. “It was actually a huge step for me since the vampire who… killed my parents had… basically the same tattoo. Even if this one is a little different”

"It's Singnie's variation of it. And I'm so sorry it has that bad memory with you" Minji pouted.

“This one will bring only good memories” Yoohyeon replied with a smile, caressing her girlfriend’s cheek “The past doesn’t matter… and I know your story, so I know that this tattoo doesn’t have the same meaning as… the one he had”

"Come here you" Minji smiled, pulling her in for a kiss when the door to the kitchen opened.

“Oh… sorry!” Bora said, looking at the couple “Am I interrupting something?” she chuckled.

"Good morning, Bora" Minji smiled, pulling back, "of course not, come in"

"Thank you" Bora said, entering the room and sitting down in front of a plate with eggs. "Did Yooh try cooking again? Something smells in here" she said, scrunching up her nose.

“I… You just decided to join forces against me when you were upstairs, didn’t you?” Yoohyeon pouted, pushing Minji back a little.

"Huh? Join forces? We just cuddled a little and then Minji came down" Bora asked, confused. "So did you try cooking again cause it's awful"

“I didn’t! Your girlfriend did though. She cooked perfect eggs… and then she ruined them with a lot of salt” Yoohyeon said, trying to ignore the comment.

"Aww, I'm really proud of my wolf! I assume she used rotten eggs then the first time? It smells like that in here" Bora commented and Minji bursted out laughing.

Yoohyeon just hit Minji’s arm, looking really mad.

“Stop laughing! I just did something really meaningful for you and that’s how you thank me?” 

"Pup, you know I find it amazing that you did that and I love you 10 times more but... Bora saying your feet smell like rotten eggs is too much" the vampire defended herself.

“Oh! That’s what it was!!” Bora said, looking at Yoohyeon “I knew it smelled familiar” she laughed.

"Why are you bullying me! There is nothing wrong with them! Your noses are wrong!" The hunter pouted.

“I don’t think so! She has a super nose, but I don’t… and I can still smell those” Bora laughed again. “Moving on… what meaningful thing did you do?” she asked curiously.

"Come on, pup, show her" the vampire proudly smiled, patting Yoohyeon's butt so she would stand up.

Yoohyeon stood up and walked to Bora with a huge smile.

“Alright, don’t freak out!” she chuckled nervously as she lifted her shirt.

"Oh my god! You did it?!" Bora asked, carefully touching the skin. "It's beautiful but... I wanted to be first!" The small woman protested.

“Well, the first human was Handong so… I guess you will be the third. If Yubin doesn’t do it before you” Yoohyeon teased with a little smirk.

"Shut up or I'll go get my wolf right now and ask her to put the clan tattoo on me and-" Bora started, turning Yoohyeon around and putting her hands on her butt "Tattooing 'big butt' right here"

“You two are the worst!” Yoohyeon protested, slapping Bora’s hands “You always bully me! I will tell Siyeon not to put that tattoo on you!”

"You think you have more convincing power over her than me?" Bora smirked "and she will run away from you if her nose works" she added.

“Minji… my socks!” Yoohyeon said, holding her hand out right in front of Minji’s pocket.

"We basically made a rule that Yoohyeon wasn't allowed to walk around barefoot at our place" Bora told Minji who chuckled.

"Sounds like a good rule" the vampire nodded her head, turning to Yoohyeon. "And I said steal AND hide them"

“Wanna play tough?” Yoohyeon asked, making a step forward and pushing Minji a little bit back with a finger on her chest. “Let’s play tough! No sex for a week!” 

"Okay" the vampire simply replied, knowing that was more difficult for Yoohyeon than for her.

“Perfect!” Yoohyeon just said, sounding really firm. “And no kisses” she added, opening the kitchen door and waving her hand.

"Fine" the vampire smiled, waving at her girlfriend.

As soon as Yoohyeon left the kitchen Bora shook her head.

“Did you really just trade one week of sex for socks?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “She kept that promise with me in the past… for three weeks.”

"There are just two more people that have to smell her so she can finally admit it" Minji smirked. "And I'm a vampire, a week is nothing. She is the one who wanted to have car sex and stuff"

“You don’t know what you just put yourself into” Bora chuckled, shaking her head “She becomes REALLY competitive in these kinds of situations and she will tease the hell out of you. She will lead you on just to leave you with nothing” 

"Sounds exciting" the vampire smirked, biting her lip. "What did you do to deserve that fate in the past anyway?"

“I can’t even remember. But it was a week of punishment and then since I didn’t give up it became two and then three” Bora pouted. “And I thought it was exciting as well… but you will change your mind… when you will have to finish alone what she starts” Bora said with a little pout.

"I bet it frustrates her as well though, right? I mean after those 3 weeks... I imagine it was fireworks?"

“I won’t say anything but one thing… She will win this battle, Minji” Bora chuckled, standing up from the chair and patting the vampire’s shoulder “Good luck!”

"Thank you?" Minji asked, suddenly not so sure about this anymore. She suddenly realized what she did. She basically tortured herself with an awful smell this week and no sex.

“I can see the regret in your eyes” Bora laughed. “No sex and no kisses for a week… that’s going to be tough since you are always all over each other”

"Shut up and go suck your wolf's face" Minji joked and as soon as Bora left the kitchen she sighed. "Good job, Minji"

Thank you all for reading, feel free to leave your thoughts below, much love ♥  
Again no QOTD sorry


	88. Chapter 88

Later that day the girls had lunch together and after that Gahyeon and Bora started to prepare for their first mission. Minji and Yoohyeon will be there with them since it’s their first fight together and Gahyeon’s first fight in general. The young vampire felt really unsure and she was scared that she wouldn’t do good. She sighed, sitting at the kitchen table, looking at Yubin who was on the chair next to her, reading some book again. 

“What if I make a dumb mistake?” she said in a weak voice, playing with her fingers, noticing that the blue haired girl shook her head but didn’t move her eyes from the book.

“I’m sure you will do great… and Minji and Yoohyeon will be there if something happens” Yubin said, pointing at something on the page.

"I know but still... if they do, that means I messed up and maybe hurt someone" the vampire sighed, waiting for a response that she didn't get. "Right, Honey?" She tried still not getting a response. "Yubin!" She raised her voice.

The blue haired girl jumped a little on the spot, startled by the vampire. She was about to answer when Bora barged in the kitchen, followed by Siyeon.

“You did the tattoo to Yoohyeon, when you knew I wanted to be the first to have it” the small hunter protested. “And you’ve been avoiding me for at least two days!”

"I've not been avoiding you and she just asked for it this morning" Siyeon replied, turning to the two others. "Hey sis. Hey Yubin"

The blue haired girl immediately looked up from her book to greet Siyeon, making Gahyeon scoff.

“Oh so you don’t listen to me but as soon as my sister walks in the room you are the first to greet her?” Gahyeon asked, standing up and glaring at Yubin.

“What is happening?” Siyeon asked, sounding a little bit worried.

"I was talking to her but she didn't respond because she is reading this stupid book but when you come in she's interested" the pink haired girl complained.

"I just didn't hear you, baby girl" Yubin justified herself.

“You replied to me like 5 seconds before that, not even raising your head from that book” Gahyeon complained “And I asked you something 3 times after that… zero answers. But Siyeon walks in and suddenly your ears work again?”

"Sis maybe Y-" Siyeon tried to say when Bora made the vampire face her.

"Stop interrupting the kids and answer me"

“I already told you I am not avoiding you” Siyeon replied, reaching for Bora’s hand and trying to find a good excuse to justify her behaviour without telling the truth yet. “I’ve just been really stressed”

"You promised to talk to me so we could find a way to empty your little head" Bora stated, putting a hand on Siyeon's forehead, caressing it with her thumb.

“I know… and I want to keep that promise” Siyeon whispered with a little smile “Just give me a little more time”

"So you promise you still want me?"

“What? Of course I still want you!” Siyeon said, widening her eyes “I’m sorry if I made you doubt that”

"You just... didn’t sleep with me or kiss me a lot so... I assumed you grew bored or something" the hunter admitted.

“No, of course not, Bora. How could I grow bored? You are the funniest to be around” Siyeon smiled, pecking the small hunter’s lips “And I love kissing you! I promise I will explain everything to you soon, even tomorrow! First your mission”

"You better give me that tattoo soon then! And if you don't kiss me enough I won't be a vampire hunter but a wolf hunter"

“I would like to see tha-” Siyeon was saying when they were startled by the noise of the book flying on the ground.

“Gahyeon!” Yubin protested, quickly standing up to pick it up.

Gahyeon pushed Yubin down and sat on her lap facing her.

"Sit and kiss! Now! Or am I not attractive enough anymore?" The youngest vampire commanded.

Yubin raised the book in her hand, desperately trying to pass it to Siyeon, knowing how important it was not to destroy it.

“You are attractive! I told you I was just distracted” she justified herself.

"I was naked yesterday and you didn't even react!" The pink haired girl challenged.

“I… w-when??” Yubin asked, raising her eyebrows “I didn’t… notice that” she admitted, pouting a little.

"Oh my god, really? Yesterday, in bed? I was pushing these against your arm and back" the vampire almost yelled, pointing at her boobs.

“Oh… I’m sorry!” Yubin replied, still pouting. “It’s just… this is important” she added, looking at the book in her hand.

"Excuse me?" Gahyeon asked, looking really mad.

“W-Wait! That came out wrong. You are important as well, of course! The book is… n-necessary… now?” the blue haired tried to say, noticing that Gahyeon looked even angrier than before. “S-Siyeon? A little help?” she pleaded.

"If it's that important, why don't you have sex with your stupid book tonight" Gahyeon shook her head, getting off of her lap.

"Wait, baby!" Yubin pleaded, standing up and putting the book on the table and checking if it was everything alright with the pages and stuff. She walked to Gahyeon and cupped her cheek, caressing it. "I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you these last days"

"Go kiss your book, I hope you have fun with the book tonight, I'm sure it will make you feel better than me" Gahyeon smiled.

"Come on, baby girl… let's not fight before your first mission" the blue haired girl pleaded, trying to lean in to kiss Gahyeon's lips.

"We're not fighting, I'm just saying you can have fun with the book. Like... if you didn't even notice me naked? That's far gone, honey" the pink haired girl said.

"I said I'm sorry, I was immersed in the book" Yubin tried to explain, knowing that she couldn't tell Gahyeon the truth yet. "I'll make it up to you"

"How? Have a threesome with the book involved?" Gahyeon countered, locking eyes with her.

"Alright, no sex tonight. I got it" Yubin sighed, walking back to the table and dropping herself on the chair, glaring at Siyeon and mouthing an ironic 'thanks for the help'.

"Shall we go get ready, Gahyeon? You need help with your new hairstyle you chose right?" Bora asked, knowing it would interest Yubin.

"Yeah, would you help me with that? I also have my new fighting outfit" Gahyeon smiled, happily jumping to Bora, knowing that her outfit would make Yubin go insane.

"New outfit? New hairstyle?" Yubin asked, looking at both her sister and her girlfriend.

"Oh you will see" Bora chuckled, wrapping an arm around Gahyeon's shoulder as they walked out of the kitchen "Poor you, Bin!" The small hunter added, leaving Yubin who pouted, looking at Siyeon.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The blue haired girl complained, dropping her head on the book.

"I'm sorry" Siyeon apologized, walking to the girl and putting her hands on her shoulders, squeezing them a little "I didn't know how to get you out of it without saying too much"

"It's my own fault anyway... I mean... I didn't even notice she undressed... That's on me" Yubin sighed.

"Well… yeah that was not nice" Siyeon said with an apologetic smile. "But… thank you, Yubin. I saw that in the last two days you literally didn't let go of that book, not even while eating… and I know you are doing it to help me. It means a lot" the blonde vampire admitted in a soft voice.

"I didn't find anything new though... that's why I am so focussed... too focussed perhaps" Yubin said. "I'm still going to make it up to Gahyeon tonight, even if she doesn't want to"

"I'm sure you will find a way to make her forgive you" Siyeon reassured her. "Now… put this thing away for tonight and give a little bit of courage to your sister and your girlfriend, okay?" The vampire said, taking the book and putting it on a pretty high shelf where Yubin couldn't reach it.

"I'm sure they'll do great. Pairing Bora and Gahyeon was a good choice I feel" the blue haired girl smiled. "I'm just a bit nervous on how Gahyeon will do on her very first real mission"

"Yeah, me too" Siyeon admitted, preparing a blood coffee for herself and a normal one for Yubin. "But Minji said that she's a natural and she confirmed what I thought. Her vampire instinct is really strong… but she totally lacks in technique. But I'm sure Bora will be able to guide her well" she said.

"Instinct is not always trustworthy though... Your dominant reaction isn't always the right one" Yubin whispered.

"That's why Bora will guide her. But I know what you mean… Gahyeon is in a really difficult situation. In the other two pairings the vampires are experienced. Yoohyeon can count on Minji and you can count on me" Siyeon whispered, putting the cup of coffee in front of Yubin and sitting on the chair "Gahyeon is the vampire of the pairing and she's totally inexperienced"

"Exactly, she has a certain responsibility and I think she might freak out when something is expected of her"

Siyeon nodded her head, looking at the blue haired girl.

"You know her well. And I honestly hope that everything will go well tonight because if she fails something… she will feel like she can't be trusted to protect Bora and when she feels like this… she tends to give up"

"Let's just hope they do good and chill out tonight" Yubin smiled, sipping from her coffee.

"We are ready!" Bora suddenly yelled, walking back into the kitchen, followed by Gahyeon who was wearing her new fighting outfit and had her hair in a really high and tight ponytail with two loose strands to the sides. The blue haired girl raised her head and instantly choked on her coffee.

"If I were the enemy I would run away from you, sis" Siyeon said, really liking a new look. "Or marry you"

"Hey, no one is marrying her!" Yubin said, standing up and walking to Gahyeon, looking at her from head to toe. "You look amazing" she whispered, putting her hands on the young vampire's waist.

"Oh? Do I get your attention now? Where's the book?" Gahyeon smirked.

"I don't know… and I don't want to know that" Yubin whispered and to confirm that and to try and help Yubin, Siyeon quickly waved the book between the two girls but the blue haired girl didn't move her eyes from Gahyeon.

Bora stared at Siyeon and chuckled at how dumb she looked, walking closer to kiss her.

"You're really cute, trying to help my sister but... you look so dumb right now" she whispered.

"I know I look dumb… but I kind of owe your sister so yeah, I'm willing to act dumb" Siyeon whispered, kissing Bora's lips softly. She looked back over to the youngest two of the group, noticing Gahyeon had a smile on her face.

"Well... if you like it that much, maybe you can try and make it up to me tonight" the vampire whispered.

Yubin smiled and pushed Gahyeon lightly against the wall, kissing her lips hungrily. 

"I will make it up to you" she whispered "And I don't know if I like the outfit more or the hairstyle. I'm kinda sad that I'm not your partner for tonight's mission" she said with a pout.

"Hey kids" Bora said, pointing at what they were doing. "Tonight, not now"

"Sorry. It's her fault" Yubin said, putting some distance between her and Gahyeon."I mean… look at her! I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world"

"No, dear sister. I have the most beautiful girlfriend" Bora replied with a smirk.

"Let's say we are both lucky" Yubin chuckled, taking Gahyeon's hand and walking to the older girls. "So… how do you feel about the mission?" She asked to both Bora and Gahyeon.

"I'm feeling confident. Minji really knows what she's doing in the training so... I have a feeling this will go flawlessly" Bora smiled, walking to Gahyeon. "The only thing I don't like is that with this high ponytail, I look even smaller next to her.

"I wish I could feel that confident as well" Gahyeon mumbled, looking down. "I'm really worried… maybe it's too soon for me? I never did this before and I'm worried I won't be able to protect you" she whispered, looking at Bora.

"Minji and Yoohyeon will be there to make sure everything goes well so... in a way you are allowed to mess up to a certain degree" Bora said.

"But I don't want to mess up" Gahyeon said, shaking her head. "For Yubin and Yoohyeon the vampires represent something secure and safe. They know that if something really bad happens, they will be protected by Siyeon and Minji. You… you can't have that" Gahyeon whispered weakly.

"You can't compare yourself to them, tiny vampire" Bora smiled. "They have centuries of experience and you're just starting out, sweetie" Bora reassured her.

"I know… but I want you to feel safe with me" Gahyeon said, looking at Bora "I want you to feel as safe as they feel with the other two vampires" 

"Who said I feel that safe with Siyeon?" Yubin joked, trying to lighten the mood a little, knowing that Gahyeon was pressuring herself too much.

"Don't push yourself, sis. You're still training and you will get there. We are a team, if someone is in trouble, the others can come help" Siyeon reassured her.

"Alright" Gahyeon sighed, lightly squeezing Yubin's hand. "When will Minji and Yoohyeon be here?" She asked, looking at Bora and Siyeon.

"Oh, we are here" Minji suddenly said from somewhere. "Just waiting for you to come outside"

"Oh! They're here" Gahyeon said to inform Yubin and Bora who couldn't hear Minji. "I guess it's time to go!" She said with a little worried smile.

"You'll do great, sis" Siyeon smiled, kissing her forehead and patting her butt. "Show those vampires who is boss"

"I'll try to" Gahyeon said with a little smile "I'll see you tonight then"

"Wait!" Yubin yelled, pulling Gahyeon in and giving her a big kiss. "Don't change when you get home"

"You better wait for me at the door" Gahyeon whispered with a smirk "So you won't give me the time to change" she said, winking and pecking Yubin's lips.

"Alright, come" Bora chuckled, linking arms with Gahyeon, kissing Siyeon and dragging her outside. "Be nice to my sister, wolf"

"I'm always nice with your sister… now" Siyeon chuckled, ruffling Yubin's hair as they waved at their girlfriends.

Once they got outside Minji shook her head.

"That took you a while to get ready" she chuckled.

"We didn't know you were here! We were actually waiting for you" Bora chuckled.

"Yeah, okay, get your butts in the car" Minji smiled, turning to Yoohyeon. "You too, Pup"

"Don't 'pup' me" Yoohyeon scoffed as the walked to the car and sat on the passenger seat.

"Here she goes" Bora chuckled, knowing what Yoohyeon was doing.

"Help me out here, what do I do?" Minji whispered, pulling the small hunter to the side as Gahyeon and Yoohyeon got in.

"You prepare yourself and you hope it will be just a week" Bora said with an apologetic smile. "I told you you were walking in dangerous waters!"

"What do I do? I can't call her pup anymore?"

"That's what she said" Bora explained, patting Minji's shoulder "Did you try to apologize? And did you give her socks?"

"She has other socks! And what should I say? Sorry that you have smelly feet?" Minji asked with widened eyes, shaking her head.

"Not that! 'Sorry that I teased the hell out of you' would be nice! You dumb vampire!" Bora said, rolling her eyes "And you stole her favorite socks!"

Minji nodded, getting in the car and patting Yoohyeon's thighs.

"Hey, Pup? Are we really doing all of this for some socks?" She asked.

"This is not about the socks" Yoohyeon simply replied, not saying anything else "And don't call me 'pup' "

"Look I'm sorry for teasing you, I was just having fun!" The vampire smiled.

"I'm glad you were having fun… I wasn't" the hunter replied, turning to the back seats "How are you girls feeling about the mission?"

"I'm feeling good and this good looking vampire is a little nervous" Bora chuckled. "Do you have any information for us already?"

"You will get the information when we arrive! And Gahyeon, let me tell you… you are stunning" Yoohyeon said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm scared to mess up Yoohyeon... I don't know what to do. So far I always followed orders from Minji..."

"Now you follow Bora's" Yoohyeon simply replied "She is experienced and she's the perfect partner for you. She will know how to guide you and reassure you"

"I hope so... I am pretty sure I would freeze on my own" the pink haired girl pouted.

"Hey, I got you, kid" Bora said with a smile, shifting closer to Gahyeon "And you got me" 

"I hope so" Gahyeon smiled and Yoohyeon smiled at her as well before turning back, staring right in front of her.

"Yoohyeon" Minji whispered, moving her hand to the hunter's leg. "Come on, I apologized"

"Yes, you did, that's good. The week thing still stands though" Yoohyeon said, not looking at her and pushing her hand away.

"Hey come on! You said no sex and no kisses! Not 'I'm going to act cold as hell' " Minji sighed.

"I had no intention of acting cold as hell… but when I said that I would deny you sex and kisses you just replied 'okay, fine', like you didn't even care" Yoohyeon explained. "So that's what you will get for this week"

"Yoohyeon come on... I don't like this" Minji sighed again.

"That's not really my problem, is it?" Yoohyeon asked, turning towards Minji. She knew why Minji said that she was fine without sex and kisses. She said that just because she was sure Yoohyeon would drop the punishment soon enough. Well, Yoohyeon will prove her wrong.

"Fine, be like that then" the vampire shook her head, starting the engine and driving off. "I can play the game with you" she said, sounding a little mad.

Yoohyeon didn't reply, she just stared at the lights outside of the car, looking out of the window. 

"What's happening between them?" Gahyeon whispered to Bora, really confused, she swore she heard them being lovely this morning after the tattoo.

"Minji underestimated an angry Yoohyeon" Bora replied "The puppy said she would punish her denying her sex and kisses and Minji replied that she was fine with it… so now Yoohyeon is taking revenge" the small hunter explained.

"I don't like seeing them like this though... it looks like they are fighting... I can hear Minji is mad at her" the vampire replied.

"Minji is mad at her?" Bora asked, confused "How can you tell? Her heartbeat?"

"Exactly? It's beating faster and... it's hard to explain but she has a certain rhythm for every emotion" Gahyeon smiled.

"You can understand what emotion someone is feeling just by hearing the rhythm of their heartbeats? That's so cool!" Bora replied with a smile. "So now they are both angry? Well… that started as a game but…" Bora whispered, sounding a little bit worried.

"Yoohyeon is actually not angry" Gahyeon whispered "And I don't think she knows Minji is angry"

"So wait… Yoohyeon who was supposed to be the angry one… is not angry. And Minji who wasn't supposed to be angry… is angry?" Bora asked, completely confused.

"I think our tall friend thinks she is just being good at the game, not noticing how Minji feels" the pink haired girl explained. "What is the fight about?"

"Something really stupid. Minji teased her for having smelly feet and she stole Yoohyeon's favourite socks" Bora said, scratching her head and leaning towards the front seats. "Hey girls… so… uhm, let's drop this thing you are doing?"

"What thing are you talking about?" Yoohyeon asked towards her best friend with a smile.

"Puppy… you might want to drop this" Bora repeated, pointing at Minji with her head, trying to let her know that the vampire was actually angry at her.

"I clearly told her what I was going to do and she accepted it, you heard that yourself"

"I know but maybe you should talk about that later, calml-" Bora was trying to say when she was cut off by Minji.

"I don't have anything to say, so there is no reason to talk at all" she stated.

"You're both behaving like kids, you know that? Minji apologized, Yooh, don't you see she is really angry at you. You're fighting over some feet for fuck's sake"

"She has no reason to be angry" Yoohyeon said, turning towards Bora "I should be the angry one since she basically said that she doesn't care if she doesn't have sex with me or if she doesn't kiss me in a week. She just said 'yeah, that's fine' " Yoohyeon explained.

"Oh come on you know she didn't mean that" Bora sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know, do I?" Yoohyeon scoffed, shaking her head. "She is not even talking"

"You-... Nevermind, it's your relationship" the small hunter gave up. "If something like this is able to cause such a problem, maybe you should go think very deeply, both of you"

Minji suddenly pulled over the car and turned towards Bora, glaring at her. 

"As you said, it's our relationship. You shouldn't be the one who tells us what to do and what to not do" she stated, locking eyes with the small hunter.

"I'm just trying to help!" Bora responded, sitting back in her seat and sighing.

"You just judged our relationship!" Minji replied, raising her voice.

"Because you-... just leave it" Bora said, not believing how such a strong couple ended up here.

"Why are you taking this out on her?" Yoohyeon said, glaring at Minji. 

"Girls, come on! What the hell is going on?" Gahyeon asked, raising her voice. "I am already nervous enough for this mission without you dealing with your stupid fights in the car!" 

"I'm sorry, Gahyeon" Minji replied, shutting up and starting the engine again. "We're almost there"

"Thank you" she dryly replied, shifting closer to Bora and hugging her. "I'm sorry she lashed out at you, she's just stressed" the vampire whispered faintly.

"Don't worry about it, I can clearly see that... I just hope they can solve this ridiculous fight" Bora sighed.

"I'm sure they will" Gahyeon whispered "Now let's focus on our mission, okay? Let's show them how strong Team Tiny is" the young vampire said with a smile, trying to sound confident.

Ten minutes later Minji stopped the car, announcing they arrived after a horribly silent car ride. Gahyeon and Bora were so happy to get out because the tension between the power couple was killing them.

"Finally! I was about to jump out of the window" Bora whispered to Gahyeon as they looked around. "A forest?" She asked, turning towards Minji.

"A forest. It's your first mission and you trained on branches so... I thought-... we thought it would be a perfect place" the vampire explained, looking at Yoohyeon.

"Plus it's an environment in which we can easily follow you without being spotted, in case something happens" Yoohyeon added, not looking back at Minji.

"So... can we get the information about our target now?" Bora asked, throwing an arm around Gahyeon and pulling her into her side to calm her down a little, seeing she was nervous.

"4 vampires… one of them is on the look out" Minji said, pointing at the trees "That's all the information you need"

"Are they just in the forest or... is there a little cabin or something?" Gahyeon asked, playing with her fingers.

"You will have to find that out yourself. The scouting is part of the mission" Minji said, pulling Gahyeon into a hug, kissing the top of her head "You're going to do great, kid"

"Thank you Minji... will you please be close behind us so if I mess up... no one gets hurt?" The pink haired girl whispered.

"Of course. We will be right behind you, Gahyeon. If you mess up, and you are allowed to because this is your first mission, we will cover for you" Minji reassured her.

The pink haired vampire nodded her head and walked to Bora.

"Shall we start then?" She asked, pointing up to the trees.

Bora nodded, quickly giving a kiss on Yoohyeon's cheek and jumping in Gahyeon's arms. 

"Let's start" she said, loading her crossbow and fixing it so she was ready to aim even though she was in Gahyeon's arms.

The vampire jumped on a branch and almost immediately slipped off because it recently rained, something she wasn't used to yet.

"Great start, Gah" shd mumbled to herself.

"Good job, kid. I would have slipped badly" Bora whispered with a smile, trying to give her some confidence. "Do you think you can reach that branch? It would be really useful to see where the scout is" she explained, pointing at a pretty high branch.

"I'll do my best" the young vampire whispered, calculating the jump and jumping a few seconds later, landing perfectly.

"Amazing" Bora whispered "Put me down" she said and Gahyeon did as she was asked. Bora carefully walked on the branch, climbing on a slightly higher one on the opposite side. "There he is" she said, signaling Gahyeon to move closer.

"Where? I don't see him" the vampire pouted, squinting her eyes, trying to spot the scout.

"Gahyeon, you are a vampire… don't use your eyes" Bora suggested and Gahyeon nodded, focusing on her hearing. She could hear two heartbeats behind them so they were Minji and Yoohyeon and there was another heartbeat, on the left. She turned towards where the noise came and she spotted him. "It worked!" She cheered in a whisper.

"Keep your voice down" Bora smiled. "Do you hear anyone else in the area?"

Gahyeon focused on her hearing and shook her head. "Just you, Minji, Yoohyeon and the scout" she said, lowering her voice.

"Okay, that's great. Can you get us a bit closer to the scout?" The hunter whispered, pointing to another tree.

Gahyeon nodded, picking up Bora and turning towards the other tree. She aimed at a pretty distant branch but that was in a really good position, but an instant before she could jump she heard a really faint whisper.

"It's too far, you won't make it with Bora" Minji whispered from somewhere behind them.

Gahyeon sighed, shaking her head. If Minji wasn't here she definitely would've jumped there, meaning it was her first mistake.

"What's wrong kid?" Bora asked, noticing the sudden change in Gahyeon's mood. "Are you afraid you can't reach that? Let's jump on this one and from there we can move up" the hunter reassured her with a smile.

"I-... yes, good idea" the young vampire said, faking a smile and doing what Bora said. She felt bad because during a real mission she would already have messed up.

“Okay let’s go on that one” Bora whispered, pointing at a higher branch “I can take him down from there and then we will have to kill just three more” she said, trying to lift Gahyeon’s mood.

"But where are the others? What if they hear somehow? Should I just jump there and stay still?"

“If you can’t hear their heartbeats, they can’t be close, right?” Bora asked, looking at Gahyeon “If you can ' t hear them, they can’t hear him falling down. Just jump there and we will see what the better position is”

The pink haired girl nodded, jumping to the branch and almost slipping off again because it was wet.

"Get a grip, Gah!" She scolded herself.

“It’s okay, kid… this one was pretty high, you did good!” Bora reassured her with a smile as she aimed her crossbow at the scout. She let out a slow and long breath to focus, keeping her eyes fixed on him and shooting the bolt, taking him down perfectly.

"That was a great shot!" The pink haired vampire cheered. "Now we just need to find the others"

“Exactly! Let’s go deeper into the forest” the hunter suggested, patting Gahyeon’s head “You were really stable while I was shooting” she added with a smile.

"Thank you... I didn't want to mess up" Gahyeon admitted. "Which way should we go?"

“Uhm… do you smell fire?” Bora suddenly asked, poking Gahyeon’s nose.

"Fire? Why would I smell fire?" The vampire asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah, I smell smoke, but I can’t say where it’s coming from! Can you?” Bora asked.

"I... I smell it but... there are so many scents here... I don't know" the other girl pouted.

“Try to focus, kid. Close your eyes and focus on that specific scent” Bora encouraged her.

Gahyeon did what Bora said and pointed her finger in a direction, trying to locate it and stopping at a point.

"I think it's there?"

“Alright, let’s go there then!” Bora smiled, nodding her head “Let’s see if you got it right”

Gahyeon slowly jumped from branch to branch, making sure not to fall when Bora suddenly asked her to stop.

“What happened?” the tiny vampire asked, stopping as Bora asked her.

"There, do you see that? The little cave?" The hunter asked, pointing down.

“I do” Gahyeon replied, nodding her head “Do you think they’re in there? How do we attack them if they’re in the cave? They will see us coming” Gahyeon panicked a little.

"You should use these little ears to answer your own question" the hunter chuckled, squeezing Gahyeon's shoulder.

Gahyeon focused on her hearing again and tried to isolate the noises but it was really difficult. She never trained on that and now she felt overwhelmed. She couldn’t hear heartbeats in the cave, but there were so many noises.

“Bora… I don’t know. I can’t isolate the noise I’m looking for” she whispered faintly “Maybe if we go closer?”

"Yeah of course! And think back at that little hearing training you did with Minji, tiny vampire" Bora said with a comforting smile.

Gahyeon jumped on a closer branch, looking at the entrance of the cave and focused really hard on what she was hearing. She isolated and filtered all the things she was hearing and after a few minutes she nodded her head. 

“They’re in there… I heard two of them clearly, the third is probably sleeping… their heartbeat is really slow” Gahyeon said, looking at Bora.

"Good job, kid, let's jump down and sneak in then"

“Sneak in? How?” Gahyeon asked, jumping on a lower branch “How are Minji and Yoohyeon following us in there?”

"Well are they deep inside the cave or not?" Bora asked.

“I don’t know” Gahyeon whispered, shaking her head. “I can’t locate them with my hearing in that cave… I just know they’re in there”

"We will just go take a quick peek then" Bora smiled. "Let your little fangs and nails out, just in case"

Gahyeon nodded, letting out her fangs and nails and jumping down on the ground, making sure to protect Bora during the landing and putting her on the ground right after. 

“You… stay behind me… so if they shoot something they’re not going to take you” she whispered, trying to sound confident.

"Understood" Bora smiled as Gahyeon peeked around the corner and put a hand on her mouth. 

"One of them... is right here" she said, sounding a bit panicked.

“Can you see the others?” Bora asked “We can’t jump on him and risk to have the other two see us”

"I... think they weren't there" Gahyeon replied, breathing more rapidly.

“Hey, look at me kid” Bora whispered “Everything is fine! And if something happens, Minji and the puppy are here to help us. You have nothing to worry about”

"S-should I grab and try to k-kill him?" The pink haired girl whispered.

“I will shoot him first, trying to take him down on the ground so it will be easier for you, alright?” Bora asked with a smile, walking closer to the corner and crouching down, aiming at his leg.

"So... as soon as you shoot, I go in right?" The younger vampire asked, just to be sure.

“Exactly, just go there and snap his neck quickly so he won’t have the time to scream or anything… we don’t know where the others are”

"Okay, okay, that's good" Gahyeon smiled, trying to steady her breathing.

Bora was in a really difficult position to shoot since the vampire was right behind the wall, but she managed to sneakily make a step forward and aim her crossbow to his leg, shooting the bolt.

As soon as Gahyeon heard the snap from the crossbow she ran in and slammed him against the wall of the cave, putting her hands on his neck and head but then stopping when she saw the pain on his face.

The man looked at her with fear in his eyes but as soon as she hesitated he screamed for help. Gahyeon panicked, knowing that this was exactly what Bora wanted to avoid, but she couldn’t bring herself to kill him and she had no idea why.

"Gahyeon?" Bora asked, shooting the man again to kill him as the other two vampires quickly approached, one of them jumping on Bora and making her crossbow fly away.

The hunter tried to reach for the silver knife she always kept in her pocket, just in case, but the vampire pinned her wrists to the ground, letting his fangs out.

“Gahyeon!” Bora screamed, trying to get the pink haired vampire out of the trance she was in. Shortly after she saw a flash of silver as the vampire was kicked off of her with the sound of a gunshot following quickly after.

"You okay?" Yoohyeon asked, pulling Bora up.

“I am, thank you” Bora replied, nodding her head and fixing her shirt as the third vampire tried to jump on Gahyeon, but she was stopped by Minji who quickly slammed her to the ground and kept her in place, looking up at Gahyeon. 

“Kill her” she ordered, glaring at the pink haired girl.

"M-Minji... she... she is in p-pain" Gahyeon whispered.

“You already killed before. That vampire who was about to kill Siyeon, remember?” Minji asked, keeping in place the woman on the ground who was trying to free herself. “We’ve been spying on these 4, they’ve killed a lot of humans”

"B-but... I killed a Nightshade... these look so f-fragile" the pink haired girl said.

“One of them was about to kill Bora, Gahyeon” Minji hissed “They’re not fragile and you can’t hesitate like this!”

Gahyeon walked over, sitting on the woman's waist to hold her down while Minji still pinned her arms down. Gahyeon looked at the woman who seemed really scared and didn't know what to do.

“I… I can’t Minji… She’s so scared” Gahyeon whispered with tears in her eyes. She just couldn’t bring herself to end someone’s life. This vampire was being held in place, waiting for her death to come and there was nothing she could do about it and Gahyeon felt for her. 

“Gahyeon, I know she looks defenseless right now because she’s a stray and not a Nighshade, but she kills humans every night. What if you don’t kill her tonight and she ends up killing someone you love tomorrow night? What if that human is Yubin?” Yoohyeon explained, hoping to give Gahyeon a good reason.

The pink haired vampire gulped, feeling a fit of rage flare up.

"I'm sorry... I can't risk Yubin dying" she whispered before she started punching and scratching the woman with closed eyes.

Minji didn’t say anything and let her go of a while, before stopping the pink haired girl’s arms.

“Gahyeon… we don’t do this, we don’t make them suffer… we just kill them to protect humans” Minji explained, knowing that Gahyeon was letting herself be carried away by fear and rage “Snap her neck”

"I... I can't do that" Gahyeon whispered, still closing her eyes as she started punching and scratching again.

“You can and you will” Minji replied, taking Gahyeon off the vampire’s body and pushing her back. She helped up the female vampire and she pushed her towards the forest. “Go, you are free to go” she said and as soon as she did the woman started running for her life. “Now it’s up to you, Gahyeon. You can kill her or you can let her live, hoping that the humans she will kill won’t be the ones we care about”

"Minji! Catch her!" Gahyeon pleaded, seeing the woman running and stumbling because of her injuries.

Minji leaned her back on the wall of the cave, pointing at the vampire who was running away. 

“She’s weakened enough, you can run after her, catch her and kill her” Minji explained, locking eyes with Gahyeon “Or you can let her go and hope she won’t target Yubin. But since you ruined her face and we gave away Yubin’s name… I’m pretty sure she will”

Gahyeon shook her head before sprinting after the woman, catching up and tackling her to the ground.

"Get off of me, you little psycho!" The vampire screamed.

Gahyeon gritted her teeth and punched her hard, trying to make her stop moving. She put her hands on the vampire’s neck and she closed her eyes, snapping her neck. As soon as she felt the woman stopped moving she stood up, looking at her trembling hands and shaking her head.

"Kid, are you okay?" Bora yelled, running towards her and hugging her close.

“S-She’s dead… I… I killed her” Gahyeon whispered, unable to stop looking at her hands. “I killed her”

"You did... but you killed a bad person, Gahyeon. You stopped her from killing many others by just killing her" the small hunter tried to explain.

“Does this… make it right?” Gahyeon asked in a whisper, shaking her head to chase away that thought “Bora I… I’m so sorry. I failed the mission and if Minji and Yoohyeon weren’t there you… you-” Gahyeon whispered with teary eyes.

"But they were there. It's normal that you hesitated. How do you think it was for me? My first kill? I hesitated as well, I felt bad for them. But then one mission I decided to let someone live and the next day... 3 people I knew were killed by them. This is necessary, tiny vampire" Bora explained, tightening the hug and kissing the girl's forehead.

Gahyeon nodded, letting the tears run down her cheeks.

“I disappointed Minji” the young vampire whispered, letting herself being embraced by Bora “I disappointed all of you”

"You didn't disappoint me, kiddo" Minji said, walking over to them. "It's my own fault. I should've thought about the possibility. You're a sweet kid and... I underestimated the weight this carried. I'm sorry"

“It comes n-natural for you and for Siyeon” Gahyeon whispered “Why doesn't it feel natural for me? Why do I feel bad after this?” she asked, pointing at the female vampire on the ground.

"Kiddo, me and Singnie grew up between things like this. You grew up with us protecting you from things like this" Minji explained, joining the hug.

Gahyeon nodded weakly and sighed, resting her head on Bora’s shoulder. 

“I want to go back home” she whispered “but I don’t want to face my sister and Yubin after this”

"But Yubin is waiting for you, sweetie" Bora said, kissing her temple. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, really" Bora reassured her and Minji nodded.

"I take full responsibility for this, kiddo" Minji added.

"But it's not your responsibility" Gahyeon replied, shaking her head "You all are able to kill, vampires and hunters… and I am not" she said, pulling away from the hug. "Just… I want to go home and in my room" she whispered, shaking her head and walking back into the forest.

"Gahyeon, it's normal. We'll get there" the silver haired girl joined in, trying to cheer her up and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

The pink haired girl nodded her head but she didn’t reply, she just wrapped an arm around Yoohyeon’s waist and pulled her closer as they walked towards the car. When they arrived and Minji started the engine, Gahyeon rested her head on Bora’s shoulder, hugging her. 

“Next time… I won’t hesitate” she whispered “I don’t want you to be in danger”

"I'm sure you will become a great vampire, Gahyeon. And Team Tiny will become the best" Bora encouraged her, combing the girl's pink hair. She still had a long way to go but she knew she had potential.

Thank you for reading, please consider leaving your thoughts below, much love ♥

QOTD: What collab do you want to see in DC? (Not Suayeon or Jiyoo)

Nyle: Handong/Gahyeon/Yubin and Siyeon/Bora/Yoohyeon  
Cristina: Singbin and 2Yoo


	89. Chapter 89

The ride home was a silent one and as soon as Minji parked the car, Gahyeon and Bora stepped out of it. Siyeon and Yubin heard the noise from the outside so they quickly went to open the door, happy that the girls were back. 

"Hey sis" Yubin smiled, kissing her cheek and hugging Gahyeon. "And hey, baby girl. How was it?"

The pink haired girl put her hands on Yubin's waist, slowly pushing her back. She already looked so proud of her that Gahyeon was afraid to tell her and Siyeon that she messed up. She looked in Yubin's and Siyeon's eyes and walked away, entering the house and running upstairs.

"What happened?" Yubin whispered, looking at Bora, Minji and Yoohyeon.

"I made a mistake" Minji admitted, shaking her head. "I considered her physical preparation but not her mental one. She couldn't bring herself to kill the vampires" she explained.

"Oh god... did anyone get hurt?" Siyeon asked worriedly, mainly looking at Bora.

"No, we are fine" Bora reassured her with a smile, kissing her cheek and snuggling into her arms. "But Minji and Yooh had to intervene"

"I hope they weren't too hard on my sister?" Siyeon asked Bora instead of just asking Minji, assuming she still didn't want to talk.

"They weren't at all. But she was really hard on herself. She said that if Minji and Yooh weren't there I would get hurt and she blames herself" the small hunter explained.

"But it was just practical training. That's why Minji and Yooh joined. She was allowed to mess up" Siyeon argued when Yubin tugged on her sleeve.

"Should I go check on her?" The blue haired hunter asked.

"I think you should" Siyeon replied, nodding her head when Bora put a hand on Yubin's shoulder, squeezing it.

"She said she didn't want to face you two because she was ashamed of what happened… but I'm sure she won't push you away. Just be patient" she said with a little smile.

Okay, thank you, I'll go upstairs then. Will you call us for dinner when it's time?" Yubin asked, knowing that would probably be an hour or two from now.

"Of course. Go help my sister now" Siyeon said with a smile as they walked in the house, followed by Minji and Yoohyeon.

Yubin noticed some tension and before going upstairs she pulled the tallest hunter aside.

"What's wrong, Yooh?"

Yoohyeon tilted her head confused 

"Bora already told you that the mission wen-... Oh" she said, realizing what Yubin was talking about. "Nothing important, don't worry. Just a little fight with Minji"

"A little fight? You two haven't kissed or touched each other for a whole minute" the blue haired girl pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you usually kiss your girlfriend during a fight?" Yoohyeon asked, raising an eyebrow as well.

"What did you fight about? You are the power couple here, it must be something big"

"She mocked me way too much and she stole my socks. When I told her that I would punish her by denying her sex and kisses she said that it was fine. So here we are" Yoohyeon simply explained.

"So you are fighting over sex, kisses and socks? Have you ever heard of teasing Yoohyeon? Come on, you know Minji loves you" Yubin stated.

"I know she does and I love her too. But she's not getting any sex or kisses for a week. And that's final" the silver haired woman stated.

"Fine but be nice to her at least. And make sure you're alone when you have make up sex"

"Kid… weren't you supposed to comfort your girlfriend?" Yoohyeon asked, crossing her arms on her chest. "Stop nosing around in my relationship and work on yours!" She added, pushing the blue haired girl upstairs.

"I'm just helping my puppy friend" Yubin said, sticking her tongue out.

"I've tried that too, sis" Bora yelled as she walked to the couch with Siyeon. "And I almost got thrown out of the car!" She added, glaring at Minji. The oldest vampire just shook her head and entered the kitchen to have a cup of blood coffee as Yubin arrived in front of Gahyeon's room and softly knocked on the door.

"Baby girl?"

"Not now, Yubin. I don't want to talk about it" Gahyeon weakly replied and from how she sounded, the blue haired girl knew she had her face buried in the pillow.

"Baby girl... just open the door, please. I'm not leaving you alone" Yubin tried again.

Gahyeon sighed and stood up, unlocking the door but not opening it yet. She dropped herself on the bed again and she buried her face in the pillow.

"The door is opened"

Yubin softly opened the door and closed it behind her, kicking of her shoes and getting into bed with Gahyeon, literally laying on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Gahyeon asked, feeling Yubin's front pressed against her back.

"I'm laying with you" Yubin smiled, nuzzling her face against the back of the vampire's neck.

"You are laying on me" Gahyeon corrected her, with a little smile that Yubin couldn't see.

"I am. There is nothing keeping me from doing that" the blue haired girl chuckled.

"Why are you being like this? I… I almost got your sister killed. You should be angry at me" Gahyeon whispered weakly.

"Why? You messed up at a training mission. There is nothing wrong with that. My first mission with Siyeon also wasn't flawless" Yubin smiled, kissing Gahyeon's neck.

"No Yubin, you don't get it. I didn't mess up by not jumping high enough or because I didn't hear them coming or something like that" Gahyeon said, suddenly rolling over, almost making Yubin fall from the bed. "I couldn't kill them"

"Do you think I was able to kill my target on my first mission? It took me a while, Gahyeon. It's normal, baby girl"

Gahyeon shook her head, covering her face with her arms and taking a deep breath. 

"I will be… completely useless in this fight" she whispered faintly. "You are trained, all of you. Minji and Yoohyeon are amazing in fighting together and you and Siyeon are already good enough to do your next mission alone. Bora is great and she's stuck with me! I'm holding her back"

"You're learning, baby girl. And everyone believes in you! You'll be amazing in no time" Yubin smiled, crawling back on top of her.

"How do you… look at them in the eyes and kill them?" Gahyeon asked, daring to remove her arms from her face and look at her girlfriend.

"You look at them and view them as a monster Gahyeon. You have to realize that if they got the chance, they would kill you without thinking"

"That's what Minji and Yoohyeon said" Gahyeon whispered, looking away "They said that if I let her go, she could kill other humans… maybe you. So I… I killed her" 

"Hey, look at me" Yubin whispered, cupping her girlfriend's face. "I love you and I'm proud of you"

"I love you too, honey" the pink haired girl replied, locking eyes with Yubin. "But… I can't feel proud of myself"

"That will come with time, trust me. Every time you will realize how many people you saved by killing one vampire, and you will be proud. You just killed someone who destroyed countless families, baby girl" Yubin smiled.

"I protected… families" Gahyeon whispered, looking at the ceiling "people… maybe children? Maybe I saved children's lives?" She asked, trying to think how the others were thinking.

"Exactly. Maybe you saved a 5 year old kid from losing her parents... or her own life" Yubin tried to make her realize.

"So maybe she will still have her family… thanks to me?" Gahyeon asked with a little smile.

"Yes, baby girl. That's why we do this. To protect our own and other families"

Gahyeon thought about that and the idea that a 5 year old will be able to still have a family thanks to her, made her feel good. She killed someone, but she killed a vampire who destroyed lives and families. And now those families will be a little safer…Thanks to what she did. 

"I'm… proud of myself for saving lives" she whispered, locking eyes with Yubin.

"There we go, baby girl. That's the attitude I was looking for" the blue haired girl smiled, rewarding her with a peck.

"Thank you, honey" Gahyeon smiled, pulling the hunter closer and kissing her lips. "I was scared you would be disappointed in me" she admitted.

"Of course I'm not! No one is disappointed in you, baby girl. We are all proud of you. Besides I didn't forget my promise"

"What promise?" The pink haired girl asked, sounding confused when she remembered what happened when they were leaving for the mission. "Oh wait, I'm still mad at you! I kissed you just because I was leaving for my first mission! Where is that book?"

"It's downstairs, I don't need it. I need you and I'm sorry for neglecting you, miss high ponytail" Yubin smiled.

"You didn't just neglect me. You didn't even realized I was naked right beside you, because of that stupid book. I'll burn it." She pouted.

"No! Don't burn it! And I don't know how I didn't notice... I'm literally addicted to you and your body" Yubin admitted with puppy eyes.

"So addicted that you care more about the book?" Gahyeon asked, glaring at her. "I'll make that book disappear so you will have eyes for me only"

"Siyeon gave me that book..." Yubin pleaded. "So please don't burn it! I'll do anything for you"

"So wait… Are you saying that that damn book is more important than me because Siyeon gave it to you?" Gahyeon asked, sitting up on the bed and looking at Yubin.

"No, no! I just meant you can't burn it because it isn't mine" Yubin defended herself "Come on, baby girl what do you want me to do?"

"You like my sister more than you like me!" Gahyeon pouted "It's just like in those k-dramas! I told Minji but she said I was being paranoid!"

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I like you more" Yubin said.

"It all began when you showered together" Gahyeon protested "The next day you left college early to dye her hair and you are always together! Is it because you like her body more?"

"Baby girl, what are you talking about? Are you being serious?" Yubin chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me" Gahyeon pouted, pushing Yubin down on the bed and pinning her wrists on the ground. "Do you still find me beautiful?"

"I already told you you are the most beautiful girl, definitely with this new look" Yubin replied.

"The most beautiful girl?" Gahyeon asked, bending down to kiss Yubin's neck, biting it a little too hard "Is that the reason why you didn't notice I was naked right here, for you?"

"I must have been half sleeping or something" Yubin replied, wincing a little with a smile. "You know I love your body. Definitely your two babies" she added with a chuckle.

"Okay… I believe you" Gahyeon said, sitting up on Yubin's lap and smirking. "You like my new fighting outfit then?" 

"Of course I love it! It is literally perfect for you!"

"You like it even if it's revealing?" Gahyeon asked, pointing at her really short shorts.

"Of course! Free view of my cute, big butt and thighs" Yubin smirked.

"That's a free view for the others as well though" Gahyeon teased with a smirk.

"They can watch. I can watch and touch" Yubin scoffed.

"Can you?" Gahyeon teased, slapping Yubin's hand when the blue haired girl tried to put it on the vampire's waist.

"I already did a lot of times, baby girl. But... I cheered you up and that's what I came to do so... you wanted to be alone right?" Yubin teased.

"I wanted to be alone" Gahyeon confirmed, nodding her head "But now that you are here… I might have changed my mind"

"Yeah? You sure? What is your mind saying then? You want to talk about something?"

"My mind… is telling me…" Gahyeon whispered teasingly bending down again "to bite you" she simply stated.

"B-bite?" Yubin nervously asked, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

Gahyeon nodded her head, looking straight into Yubin's eyes.

"The last time I did that… it ended badly and I can understand if you are afraid and don't want me to do it anymore" the pink haired girl whispered, caressing Yubin's cheek.

"I... I t-trust you it's just... isn't it my t-turn to... do things to you?"

"Since when do we take turns?" Gahyeon whispered, pecking the hunters lips. "I still don't trust myself with combining sex and biting you but… I want to try to bite you again" she admitted, sounding shy.

"We don't take turns but... it's just been a while, you know" Yubin whispered with a chuckle. "And... you didn't lose control with... Elkie... so, I think we can try"

"Yubin that's… that's completely different" Gahyeon whispered, sitting back up on Yubin's lap "Her blood… it didn't taste that nice, because I didn't want to do it. But I love you… so your blood is the most delicious thing for me, that's why it's so hard to stop"

"Do you have an idea then? To... make sure it wouldn't happen? Cause if it happens again... Minji is breaking us up" Yubin chuckled.

"I will just… take it really slow and I won't let my mind wander around" Gahyeon replied, caressing Yubin's neck with her thumb."But I want you to be sure that you want to try"

"Baby girl, yes. Of course I want to try. It's just sad that I can't reward you afterwards" the blue haired girl pouted.

"I don't really care right now. You've been so… stressed lately" Gahyeon whispered, slowly letting out her fangs "That I just want to help you relax a little bit"

"I care" Yubin whispered, pouting even harder and brushing her thumb against one of Gahyeon's fangs.

"Maybe one day you will be able to reward me with a bite" Gahyeon whispered, bending down to Yubin's neck, suddenly regretting what she said. She was thinking it but she didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Who knows?" Yubin whispered as she caressed Gahyeon's back, feeling her girlfriend give her neck a soft little lick.

The pink haired girl couldn't be happier with Yubin's reply to her sentence. Of course it wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no either. That meant that the blue haired girl was actually open to consider that option. 

"Who knows?" Gahyeon repeated in a whisper, piercing Yubin's neck.

"Y-yeah... who knows" Yubin repeated in a whimper as she felt the fangs entering her, making her shift a little on the bed.

The pink haired girl took a slow little sip, just to check how her control was. When she tasted her blood and she felt like she could control herself, she took a long and slow sip, caressing Yubin's waist by slipping her hands under her shirt.

"I always f-forget... how good this feels" Yubin said, letting out a few low groans and completely relaxing her body.

Gahyeon smiled a little, loving to hear how good she was making her feel. She wanted to try something new so she took some little and quick sips before taking one long and slow, wanting to see how Yubin would react.

"Oh my god, baby girl" Yubin groaned, keeping it quite quiet like usual but clearly loving the little cat nips. "You're like a little kitten"

"I wanted to try that" Gahyeon whispered, letting her hands go up under Yubin's shirt.

"I'm g-glad you did" Yubin whispered, feeling Gahyeon's soft hands on her abs.

"Tell me when your head starts spinning, honey" the vampire whispered, taking another long sip, followed by three quick ones.

"D-did you... learn that on your own? Cause... it feels a-ma-zing" Yubin groaned, tilting her head even more to the side.

"Yes I just… Felt like trying that" Gahyeon whispered, happy that Yubin liked it.

"Maybe... you r-really deserve your old title" the blue haired girl chuckled, hugging Gahyeon closer.

"Are you confirming… the title of sex goddess?" Gahyeon asked proudly, taking another long sip while her hands went up again under Yubin's shirt, reaching her breasts.

"I may be... d-doing that" Yubin said with a quiet moan this time lifting her back from the bed a little, tensing at the hands on her breasts.

Gahyeon felt completely in control, so she decided to dare a little more, to see how far she could push herself. She moved one hand out of Yubin's shirt and she grabbed both of her wrists that were still above her head, pinning them down on the bed, wanting to feel in control of her.

"Y-you still f-feeling okay, baby girl?" Yubin asked with a smile, keeping her hands where Gahyeon had put them.

"I feel in control… of you and myself" the pink haired girl reassured her, taking another couple of quick sips "Isn't your head spinning?" She asked, since she was sure she had drank a lot already.

"A little bit... but your cat nips f-feel... really good" Yubin admitted with a pout, moving one hand to comb Gahyeon's hair.

"Fine then" Gahyeon said with a little smile, knowing that she had enough and that this would probably make Yubin feel really tired but maybe it was worth it… she could rest till dinner. She gave many cat nips as her hand slipped under Yubin's back to lift her up a little, pulling her closer.

The blue haired girl groaned a little louder loving the feeling and still combing her pink hair.

"You're n-not that... good in controlling... someone are you?" She asked, having a little bit trouble speaking.

"Why not?" Gahyeon asked, loving the way Yubin's body was squirming against hers.

"You pinned... my hands and... let me m-move it again" Yubin smirked.

Gahyeon took both of Yubin's hands again, pinning them on the bed with a little more strength and she took other quick sips as to challenge Yubin.

"This is... the best stress relief... bye meditation and all that s-stuff... just get a good vampire" Yubin let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Okay… you sound drunk" Gahyeon whispered, taking one last sip before pulling away "That means you are past the 'head spinning part'"

"So... it's over?" Yubin pouted, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"It is, honey. It was getting too much for me and I don't want to make you pass out" Gahyeon whispered, kissing Yubin's neck before laying down next to her, pulling her closer.

"Can I... make you relax?" Yubin asked with puppy eyes.

"You are basically drunk, honey and in 5 minutes your eyes will be closed" Gahyeon chuckled, kissing Yubin's cheek. "And trust me… that was relaxing for me too"

"Do you not... want me to touch you anymore?" Yubin pouted. "You always reject me"

"That's not true! I never rejected you" Gahyeon replied, shaking her head. "But I know that if we start now… you will fall asleep in the middle of it… and I wouldn't like that" she chuckled.

"Not true! I'm awake! I'm energetic. You will wake me up by... making sounds" the blue haired girl smiled. "We can watch k-dramas in the meantime so they can keep me awake!"

"Okay then… let's go for it. But I'm telling you, you will fall asleep" Gahyeon chuckled, caressing Yubin's cheek "I drank a lot and you won't be able to keep your eyes opened"

"Did I taste good?" Yubin asked, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Gahyeon's pants and slowly pulling them down.

"You did… your blood is just the best" the vampire replied, nodding her head and as soon as the hunter pulled down her pants she kicked them off and rolled down, pulling Yubin on top of her.

"Can I see my babies again? It's been a while" Yubin pouted, playing with the hem of Gahyeon's shirt.

"Go ahead" Gahyeon whispered, raising her arms to help her to take off her shirt.

"Still perfect" Yubin said palming a breast and going behind the vampire's back with the other hand.

"You really sound drunk" Gahyeon chuckled, caressing Yubin's cheek, but loving the feeling of her hands on her.

"I don't need to be drunk... to praise these big things" Yubin chuckled, unclasping the bra and taking it off.

"The fact that you don't need to be drunk to do that… doesn't mean that you are not drunk right now" Gahyeon chuckled.

"Shhh baby girl" Yubin shushed her, playing with one of the boobs and moving her other hand down to remove the final piece of clothing.

Gahyeon noticed how slow Yubin's movements were and how difficult it was becoming for her to keep her eyes open and she couldn't help but chuckle. She pulled her closer, kissing her lips and letting out a tiny moan caused by Yubin's hand on her breast.

"Y-you like... your breasts, right?" Yubin asked, sounding really sleepy.

"That's a weird question… but yeah, I do" Gahyeon chuckled, caressing Yubin's cheek and combing her hair with the other one.

"I'll kiss t-them" Yubin whispered, bending down to kiss one of them but not moving her head up anymore.

"And there she goes" Gahyeon chuckled, carefully lifting Yubin's head, letting her face rest nn the crook of her neck, making sure that she was comfortable. "Have a nice rest, honey" she smiled, kissing the top of her head.

  
  


-=-

After everyone arrived back at home and after their initial talk, Bora joined Siyeon in her room. Bora could see that Siyeon felt a little down after what happened and she had a little hunch as to why that was. She wasn’t too sure about it though and she wouldn’t immediately lay it on her girlfriend so she just hugged her and smiled.  
  
“Hey, I’m here and I’m okay. The mission went okay” Bora whispered.  
  
“It didn’t go okay, Bora” Siyeon replied, shaking her head. “It wasn’t a disaster only because Minji and Yoohyeon were there”

“And otherwise I could’ve killed that vampire. Really, it’s okay, it was just a test mission right? Mistakes were allowed in a sense because Minji and Yoohyeon were there to fix them”  
  
“That’s not the point, Bora” Siyeon whispered, stroking her face with her hands. “I was so stupid… 250 years of being alive and I’ve learnt nothing!” she scolded herself.

“Why? How is this your fault? You couldn’t have done anything to prevent what happened from happening, wolf” the hunter whispered, kissing Siyeon’s cheek.  
  
“Of course I could have. I decided to turn her and then I just… I kept her hidden for 30 years” the blonde vampire replied, sitting up on the bed. “I kept telling myself that she didn’t need to know how to fight because me and Minji would protect her. Minji always told me that we should have trained her, but I’ve never listened”

“You were trying to protect your sister, Siyeon. Look at me, me and Yoohyeon left because we didn’t want Yubin to get sucked into this mess...”  
  
“I know, but when she asked to get trained, you let her. No matter how dangerous it was… she wanted to do it and you let her do it” Siyeon whispered, clenching her hand on her knee. “I always prevented her from training, I didn’t want Minji to talk about Nightshades in front of her and look at us now. She can’t protect herself and she can’t protect her partner in a fight!”

“Did Gahyeon ever show you that she wanted to train?” the small hunter asked in a whisper.  
  
“She wanted to use her powers better, she wanted to be able to do what we do. She often asked me to join us during patrols and I always told her that she couldn’t” Siyeon admitted, looking at her hands. “I wanted to do what was best for her… and I’ve done the opposite”

“Can you really say that? You kept her away from harm and look at her, look how sweet your sister is! That’s what you did, Siyeon. And let’s be honest, didn’t we all have trouble with our first real kill?” Bora tried to make Siyeon feel better.  
  
“I… I don’t even remember my first kill” the blonde haired vampire whispered, locking eyes with Bora. “I remember when it happened but… it was a desperate situation and I’ve killed so many vampires that day that I honestly can’t remember how it felt to kill the first… I just wanted me and Minji to get out of there alive”

“Well... there is 250 years of knowledge in that brain” Bora chuckled “And you are a vampire so maybe it’s different but... I think in this situation you have to think about Gahyeon the human, not Gahyeon the vampire” the brunette pointed out, caressing Siyeon’s cheek.  
  
“I know… I thought it would be easy for her, because she already killed someone. I was unconscious but Minji told me she killed a vampire who was trying to kill me, when we arrived here” Siyeon explained “But I shouldn’t have counted that… she did it only because she had no other choice”

“She just needs to adapt a little bit, give her some to get used to it and she will be a great fighter. She has the necessary skills, that’s for sure, she just needs time to put her mind in line with them, my wolf”  
  
“But she has no experience, Bora. She has no experience at all” the vampire countered, shaking her head. “She has potential but… you know how it is to be in a real battle. You can’t stop and think about stuff, you don’t have the time to hesitate and you have to act in cold blood, no matter what. Me and Minji are more than used to fight… You, Yooh and Yubin have years of experience and you are all used to react quickly… And Gahyeon, she would just be out of place in a battle”

“And that’s exactly why she won’t be in a real one soon. Minji will just keep giving her little missions until she is ready to do it with us. I mean... before meeting Yubin she didn’t have experience with a lot of human things and, look where she is now!”  
  
“And I have to thank Yubin for that, not myself. If it was for me… I would have never allowed her to date Yubin… or anyone really” Siyeon admitted, scratching her arm. “And yes… we will wait to go to battle but Bora, what if the battle comes to us? What if we need to fight and she’s not ready?”

"Then it's simple. She doesn't fight and we make it our goal to protect her. But that's only worst case scenario, my wolf. She'll be fine, trust me. That kid... she's skilled"

“Skills are not everything, Bora… they’re not even enough” Siyeon countered. “We have to do something about it. Y-You will intensify training sessions and when she’s not training with you, she will train with me and Yubin”

"And overwork her? Look you're really cute with your sister, wolfie, but this needs time" Bora whispered, combing her hair. "I had a really bad adaptation period for example..."

“You did?” Siyeon whispered, locking eyes with Bora.

"I did... After my first kill... I had a really bad anxiety attack again... Yoohyeon guided me through it but I... I just disgusted with my action"

“Did all of you go through this? Yoohyeon and Yubin too? Maybe it's a ‘human’ thing” Siyeon asked, sounding a little bit hopeful.

"They didn't get an anxiety attack but they... they did feel really bad for days... you take someone's life after all" Bora whispered.

“Someone who doesn’t deserve that life. Someone who took plenty of other lives” Siyeon countered with a sigh. “We are doing a good thing… aren’t we?” she whispered, looking in Bora’s eyes.

"We are, but that is the switch we have to make inside our head... I realized the worst way possible for example. I saw people get murdered in our little training camp by a vampire attack. That's when I realized that what I was doing, was necessary" the small hunter explained.

“It is necessary… we are saving lives. And I’m sorry you realized it in the worst way” Siyeon whispered, laying back down on the bed and pulling Bora down with her, hugging her tightly. “I wish I could go back in time and listen to Minji when she said we had to train Gahyeon” she sighed.

"Really? Would you really do that if you didn't know this moment would come?" Bora chuckled, nuzzling her head against Siyeon's chest.

“I don’t know… but now that I have all this knowledge, I would” Siyeon admitted, caressing Bora’s hair. “You know… I kind of took you as a role model”

"Me? Why would you do that, little wolf?"

“Because I watched you carefully… and I think you’re a great sister to Yubin” Siyeon whispered, pecking Bora’s forehead. “You grew up with her and you learnt how to deal with her in every kind of situation, you learnt how to be a good big sister. But I’ve spent more than 200 years with Minji taking care of me. I had no idea of how to take care of someone else and I did it in the wrong way… hiding her from the world because I didn’t want her to get hurt. But now I’m looking at you, I’m looking at the way you and Yubin interact… and I’m learning”

"You shouldn't strive to become like me. You should become a mix of the both of us. You arguably kept your sister too close and... I left mine alone for a year" the brunette whispered.

“I’m not trying to become like you… But I’m looking at what you do right. And it’s true, you left Yubin alone for a year but you came back for her as soon as you had the chance and you never left her again” Siyeon countered, caressing Bora’s cheek.

"You know what your biggest problem is wolfie?" Bora asked, pecking her lips "You protect her too much but you're also way too lax with her. When she does something wrong you take her side and try to sugarcoat it"

“I’m trying not to do that. When she charmed Yubin, I was harsh on her and I took Yubin’s side because it was the right thing to do. And I also stayed there for the whole punishment” Siyeon sighed.

"I know I stayed neutral in that fight which was my mistake" Bora admitted "But you shouldn't have been there during the punishment. You should've punished her yourself or left the room to show Gahyeon you didn't support it"

“I… I can’t punish her, Bora” Siyeon replied, shaking her head. “You would physically hurt your sister if she did something wrong? Look her in the eyes and watch her suffer when you’re the one who is inflicting her pain?”

"You can't ask that of me. I'm not a vampire. Minji told me that during punishment nothing matters. Friend, family, even lover, those all get pushed aside because the only thing that counts is rank at that moment" the small hunter explained.

“I’m aware of that but… I can’t punish her. I’m scared of what could happen after that… I’m her sister, not her leader” the blonde vampire whispered “I don’t know how she would feel about it… so if it’s not in a desperate situation… I won’t do it”

Bora smiled at Siyeon, tightening the hug.

"I'm not asking you to do, I also offered another option. But... sometimes we need to do something we don't like out of necessity. I'm sure you have what it takes if that day ever comes around, wolf"

“I hope so” Siyeon replied, tilting Bora’s head to the side and placing a kiss on her lips. “Thank you… for this, my queen”

"No need to thank me. I'm just doing my duty as your girlfriend" Bora whispered.

“And you are a wonderful one” Siyeon smiled at her, pecking her lips again “You are a wonderful sister, a wonderful girlfriend, a wonderful hunter and a wonderful human”

Bora blushed a little at all the compliments, combing Siyeon's hair.

"And you are the best in every aspect of the word as well, Siyeon"

“No, I’m not but… I want to get better” the vampire smiled, locking eyes with Bora. “I’ll learn to be a girlfriend as well” she chuckled.

"That's easy. All you have to do is be kind and kiss me" the hunter smiled.

“Hey, I can do that” Siyeon chuckled, pecking Bora’s lips a lot of times. “And I know I wasn’t the kindest when it all started… I kind of kept my distance. But I’m learning to let myself go, little by little. Mostly thanks to you”

"I'm really happy you are. You've been taking care of me really well. My decision to go for you definitely was a good one" Bora whispered.

“Even though I was the one who did all the work!” Siyeon chuckled, pinching her cheek. “Well… you came to our house to apologize but I asked you to go to that cafe… where I couldn’t drink anything” 

"I had to see how much you wanted to work for me. I needed a good partner" the human chuckled.

“Well… now that everything turned out well, I have a confession to make” Siyeon chuckled, scratching her head. “Yubin kind of set us up”

"She did? How did that little trickster do that?"

“She actually saved me” Siyeon admitted with a chuckle. “Me and her had a… uhm… a little fight? When you and Yoohyeon weren’t home. I acted really badly and the next day I came to your house to apologize and of course she yelled at me. But when you arrived she told you I was there to ask you out”

"I guess my little sister approved you before I did then" Bora smiled, pecking the vampire's lips again.

“She did… and don’t get me wrong! I wanted to ask you out anyway… but I had to make sure that your sister didn’t hate me before doing that” Siyeon chuckled, locking eyes with Bora. “And once I made sure that wasn’t the case… I kissed you” she whispered, locking lips with the hunter.

"Good choice you made" Bora whispered, combing Siyeon's short blonde hair and admiring how her girlfriend looked. "You're a bit sleepy, right wolfie?"

“A little bit… I’m not sleeping well lately” the vampire admitted, smiling at Bora. “It probably was the tension for Gahyeon's first mission” she lied, knowing that what really kept her awake was Nara, but she couldn’t say that yet, she needed to wait a little bit more.

"I'll be your teddy bear tonight then but first... I need to shower cause I'm really sweaty from that mission" the small hunter laughed.

“Sweaty and… from the mud all over your clothes I’m guessing you went in some kind of forest as well?” the vampire laughed as Bora stood up.

"Yeah, Minji and Yoohyeon seem to love those places" the latter casually said as she threw her shirt in the corner of the room.

“It’s easy for them to follow you there” the vampire replied, not moving her gaze away from Bora.

"Yeah. You're probably right. They were pretty quick" the small hunter chuckled, unbuttoning her pants and letting them slide down.

“Thank god they were” Siyeon whispered, not wanting to imagine what could have happened if Minji and Yoohyeon weren’t quick enough. 

"They are good in setting up these initiation missions for us" Bora continued, taking off her socks and throwing them on the pile of clothes.

“They really are… and you are making this room a mess” Siyeon replied, standing up from the bed and picking up Bora’s clothes with a hand and picking up Bora with the other arm.

"Please put the clothes in the washing machine and me in the shower. Not the other way around" the brunette joked.

“You sure? You would fit in the washing machine though” Siyeon chuckled, entering the bathroom and throwing the clothes in the washing machine. “But we wouldn’t fit together… so I guess we’ll have to use the shower” she chuckled, closing the door behind them.

**Thank you for reading! Much love ♥  
  
QOTD: What did you think of gamer Yooh?  
  
Author's answer: We loved how genuinely funny she is. We loved how we are so much alike while gaming, the yells, the 'raging', the angry sing-rages and of course we LOVED the Yooh gamer pouts ♥**


	90. Chapter 90

The morning after Siyeon was nervously walking back and forth in front of Gahyeon's room with the book in her hands. She knew this couldn't wait anymore, Minji and the others had the right to know. She listened carefully to the noises in the room and she heard that one of the two girls was sleeping while the other one was awake and rolling around in the bed and now Siyeon knew her enough to know it was probably Yubin… she used to do that a lot when she was nervous. The blonde vampire knocked on the door and opened it right after, noticing that she was right, Yubin was awake. 

"I'm sorry to bother you this early… can we talk for a moment?" Siyeon asked, showing her the book.

“Yeah of course just... give me the time to wake up first” Yubin said with a yawn, rubbing her eyes and standing up, almost falling against the wardrobe because she was a bit unstable.  
  
"There is no rush Yubin… I'll give you the time to wake up and I will make you a coffee in the meantime!" Siyeon said, feeling bad because the girl was awake, but maybe she just wanted to stay in bed a little bit more.

“I’ll follow you just... make sure I don’t fall down the stairs” the girl chuckled, interrupted by another yawn, stumbling out of the room in her blue pajamas.  
  
"Alright, I can't have you fall down the stairs because I really need you this morning" Siyeon chuckled, picking Yubin up and jumping downstairs, putting her down right after.

“That’s handy, having someone to carry you up and down the stairs when you’re sleepy” the blue haired girl chuckled, hugging Siyeon, her voice sounding really groggy.  
  
Siyeon smiled, hugging Yubin and ruffling her hair.

"Good morning, Yubin" she chuckled, finding her morning voice really funny. "Let's go get a coffee"

“Yes, please. I’m really tired. I feel like there is a block of iron hanging on my eyelids” the hunter yawned.  
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you out of bed… I stayed out the door for a while and I noticed you were awake so I thought we could talk" Siyeon said with an apologetic smile, walking to the counter to make her a coffee and a blood coffee for herself.

“No worries, I was awake and Gahyeon was fast asleep so... there was nothing I could do” Yubin whispered, sitting down at the table and dropping her head on it.  
  
"How are you this tired? We didn't even train yesterday" Siyeon asked "Have you been reading the other book these nights?" She said, tilting her head. When she didn’t hear anything she turned around looking at Yubin when she suddenly heard a few soft snores and chuckled.  
  
"That was fast" she said with a smile, shaking her head. She let the girl sleep for a few minutes while she prepared the coffee and since she felt bad because she had to wake her up again she decided to at least cook her some eggs. She carefully put the sugar on them as Yoohyeon taught her and she placed the plate in front of the blue haired girl, softly shaking her shoulder.

"Yubin? Breakfast is ready" she said with a chuckle. The blue haired girl raised her head, her hair a complete mess as she stared at Siyeon and then at the eggs, looking really confused.  
  
“Good morning?” she asked.  
  
"Good morning… again" Siyeon chuckled, putting the coffee in front of her. "We… kinda had this talk already"

“Oh? Well... that could explain why I woke up in the kitchen” Yubin chuckled. “Anyway, where do these eggs come from?”  
  
"I cooked them. I felt bad for waking you up… twice" Siyeon said with an apologetic smile.

“You? Cooked? Wait, am I truly awake or is this a funny dream?” the blue haired girl asked.  
  
"You learnt how to make a blood coffee for us… why can't I learn how to make eggs for you?" Siyeon asked, sitting at the table next to her and sipping her blood coffee.

“I don’t know, it’s just really funny to see the big, bad, scary, lethal and sexy Lee Siyeon as a kitchen princess”  
  
"Just eat your eggs" Siyeon laughed, punching Yubin's arm. "And tell me if they taste nice"

“Is this sugar that you put on them? You clearly learned that from the puppy, it’s a good tip she had!” Yubin smiled, tasting the eggs and giving her a thumbs up.  
  
Siyeon smiled proudly and nodded her head.

"Yoohyeon taught me that they taste better with a little bit of sugar on them. The first time I put salt on them by mistake and she scrunched her nose really bad" the vampire laughed.

“I can imagine, salt is pretty much bad on anything, except fries that is delicious” Yubin smiled, happily eating the breakfast Siyeon made for her. “You wanna know something funny? Gahyeon thought that I was cheating on her with you, again”  
  
"What?" Siyeon almost yelled, choking on her blood coffee. "She thought that you and me…? What?" She asked again.

“Well yeah, she said that we showered together, we are basically always hang around each other and I left school earlier to dye your hair” Yubin explained with a chuckle.  
  
"That's… ridiculous. We are dating each other's sisters and we are a team… it's obvious that we spend a lot of time together right?" Siyeon asked "Plus… I don't have that many friends I can open up to"

“I know but the fact she saw us together at school when me and Gahyeon had a fight probably didn’t help either” the hunter chuckled, shaking her head.  
  


"True. Did you reassure her?" Siyeon asked with a chuckle. "I mean, I love you but we could never work out. We would probably kill each other in the first week" the vampire laughed, not realising what she said.

  
“I did reassure her but... that ‘I love you’ was in the friend way... right?” Yubin asked, a bit surprised by those three words.  
  
"W-what?" Siyeon asked, trying to remember what she said. " Of course it was in the friendly way!! And I didn't even mean to say it" she said with a little pout.

  
“Well in that case, let’s hope Gahyeon didn’t hear it and I love you too” the hunter laughed, taking another bit from her eggs. “But would we really kill each other in the first week?”  
  
"Two weeks ago, definitely… now? I don't know" Siyeon admitted, scratching her nape. "But I see you too much as a little sister and a friend now to think about you in a romantic way" she laughed.

  
“That’s good because you don’t have to see me in that way! I was just imagining!” the hunter defended herself, waving her hands in front of her face.  
  
"I know you were and I know you are not interested in me in that way" Siyeon chuckled, poking her finger on Yubin's heart "And Gahyeon should be able to hear that too"

  
“Exactly” Yubin blushed, finishing her eggs. “So... What did you wake me up for?”  
  
"We are going to tell the others everything this morning" the vampire replied way too fast. "And for 'the others' I mean every single one of them, including Dongie and Chaesol"

“Did you call them already?” Yubin asked, taking a first sip from her coffee.  
  
"No… I wasn't sure, that's why I called you" Siyeon admitted. "I'm scared of their reaction"

“I think we should tell them, Handong knows about Red Lotus after all” Yubin replied.  
  
"I know but… how do we tell her that me and Minji have… another person in here?" Siyeon whispered faintly, sounding panicked.

“It’s not another person, it’s a soul of one” Yubin corrected her, you are still Siyeon and Minji is still Minji. If Handong understood the whole Red Lotus fiasco, then this will work as well”  
  
"It's not just her… it's everyone. What if they're scared of me? Minji knows how to keep that thing inside… while N-Nara… she just shows up when she wants" Siyeon whispered, torturing her hands.

“What if Minji had the same problem in the beginning? We don’t know about that. When we tell her about this she might be able to help you keep her inside” Yubin tried to reassure her, hitting her hands to make her stop.  
  
"Okay, you are right" Siyeon said, nodding her head. "You will help me, right? To tell them?" 

“Of course I will, but how are you planning on doing it? Just call them down to the living room for story time?” Yubin chuckled.  
  
"That is… exactly what I was planning" Siyeon admitted, playing with her fingers "Is that bad? How should we tell them?"

“I don’t know, shouldn’t we at least tell Minji what this is about so she won’t freak out? And make her tell the others about Red Lotus? I mean... You kept it hidden from me until I read the book”  
  
"Maybe you are right" Siyeon said, nodding her head. "We will tell her that it's about Red Lotus and… me. And then we will let her explain everything to the others and then… we will"

  
“Or maybe you should go wake Minji up right now and we tell her first what we expect from her, that way we don’t put her on the spot” Yubin suggested with a smile.  
  
"Okay… I'll go wake her up" Siyeon said, standing up and taking a deep breath. "Uhm… w-would you go?" She suddenly asked "We are not really… talking to each other after what happened with Yoohyeon"

“You should really clear that up, I’m sure she is not mad at you” Yubin sighed. “So get your ass up there and wake her up, wuss” the blue haired girl chuckled.  
  
"Don't call me wuss or I will destroy you in our next training" Siyeon threatened, pointing her finger at the blue haired girl. "Fine… I'll go" she sighed, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs. She was about to knock on the door when it opened, revealing Minji.

"H-hey, Minji" Siyeon stuttered, looking down. "I... I was about to... come wake you up"

"For?" Minji dryly replied, looking at the younger vampire.

"Me and Yubin want to tell something to the whole group that we found out, but... we kind of need to talk to you first..." Siyeon whispered.

Minji nodded, starting to walk downstairs 

"Do you want to talk now? Where is Yubin?"

"She is in the kitchen. She a-asked me to c-come get you" the blonde stuttered, still not daring to look at Minji.

Minji walked into the kitchen, followed by Siyeon.

"Good morning, Minji" the blue haired girl greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Yubin. You wanted to talk to me about something important?" The leader asked with a smile.

"We… uhm, yes" Yubin nodded her head, patting the table with a hand "Come sit down with us? I can make you a blood coffee"

Minji did what Yubin asked and stared at the two with a curious look.

"So? What is it about?"

The blue haired girl basically dragged Siyeon down on the chair because she was just standing there, looking at the ground. 

"You should really fix this" she sighed, looking at Minji and Siyeon. "Anyway… I know about Red Lotus" the blue haired girl said, not without fear because she was pretty intimidated by Minji and she knew the vampire didn't want anyone to know about this apart from the ones she told herself.

“What? You told her, Siyeon? We clearly said that we would keep that between us!” Minji growled, staring at Siyeon, killing her with her glare.  
  
"N- No… I-..." Siyeon stuttered, looking down at the table. 

"She didn't tell me… I found out" Yubin said, shaking her head. "She just… confirmed what I already thought"

“Okay, enlighten me how you find out about something like that?” Minji spat, still glaring at Siyeon.  
  
"I can't tell you, yet" Yubin said, slowly reaching for Siyeon's hand under the table, trying to reassure her. "But Minji… keeping that from us w-wasn't a good idea. What if something happened while you were with me or Gahyeon and Bora? We would have been clueless" she tried to reason.

“Something like that wouldn’t happen without any of the people I told about nearby. I’m sure of that” Minji explained. “Now tell me why she told you!”  
  
"She didn't! I told you I found out on my own" Yubin said again "She didn't want to tell me, not even when I asked her if I was right"

“Then how do you know? Just get to the point for god’s sake” the oldest vampire sighed.  
  
"We need you to tell the others in the group about Red Lotus" Yubin just said, ignoring Minji's request and squeezing Siyeon's hand, feeling really nervous about the reaction. Minji looked at both girls and then just stared at Siyeon, her angry look turning into a sad one.  
  
“Y-you... too?” she simply whispered.  
  
Siyeon looked up, locking eyes with Minji and she understood what she meant. That was it… the moment Siyeon knew would break Minji. Because the older vampire always tried to protect her, but now she would know that Siyeon had 'her own Red Lotus'. 

"Yes" Siyeon whispered in a trembling voice, squeezing Yubin's hand hard, not wanting to look at Minji.

“B-but... why? I d-don’t... why you?” Minji whispered to herself, grabbing her head in her hands.  
  
Siyeon wanted to stand up and go to Minji, but she felt frozen in place. She could feel Minji's pain because how can you protect someone from something that is inside of them? 

"M- Minji… it's okay" she whispered, looking at the older vampire.

“It’s... not okay, Singnie. I- I don’t know how to... protect you from that? I mean... if she gets out... You know I would never lay a f-finger on you” Minji whispered.  
  
"We know w-what they are" Siyeon said, looking at Yubin "She… she found out some things that could be useful. Things that you didn't know about Red Lotus and t-the other one"

“So that dream you told me about, that trance you were in...” Minji realized, hitting her own head. “I didn’t even try to help you because of my own pride!” she scolded herself.  
  
Siyeon finally stood up, walking to Minji and pulling her up, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, Minji. We will find a way out of this" she whispered, trying to reassure her "We had a fight and I acted really bad with you so you had all the right to be mad at me"

Minji rested her chin on Siyeon’s shoulder and pulled her even closer.  
  
“I’ll tell them about Red Lotus and then I’m helping you with whatever it is in here” Minji whispered, putting a finger on the blonde’s chest. “I never knew how to erase Red Lotus but now that I... know this... I won’t stop until I find a way to help you. I promise you that”  
  
"I know you will do everything to protect me, Minji… we will erase both of them… and we will be free" Siyeon whispered, combing Minji's hair. "We saw that dealing with this alone didn't get us anywhere… but as soon as I opened up with Yubin, something came up. We should… we should let the group in, completely"

“You’re right... you’re absolutely right” Minji whispered. “Did you call everyone already?”  
  
"No, we need to wake up the others and call Dongie and Chaesol" Siyeon explained when Yubin cleared her voice.

"I texted Chae… they're on their way" she said with a little smile.

“Okay then... we should just go wake up our girlfriends and meet on the couch in a bit” Siyeon said, still not letting go of Minji.  
  
"I can go wake up the others if you two… need more time to talk?" Yubin asked, standing up from the chair.

“That would be nice of you” Minji smiled before kissing Siyeon’s forehead. “I’m sorry for avoiding you these last days... I just-... You know”  
  
"I know… I insulted Yoohyeon" Siyeon whispered. "I know I said some terrible things but I… I don't think any of those. It wasn't me Minji, I promise"

“I suspected that but... I wasn’t sure and now that I know this I... feel really guilty especially after what Red Lotus said to you... You weren’t mad at me for that” the older woman apologized.  
  
"Because I was sure it wasn't you talking… you couldn't be sure about that with me" Siyeon whispered, combing Minji's hair and pulling her even closer. "You don't have to feel guilty"

“If you say so” the black haired vampire whispered, rubbing Siyeon’s back and kissing her cheek before finally releasing her from the hug “I love you, Singnie, don’t forget that”  
  
"I love you too, Minji" the blonde vampire replied with a smile "And I could never forget that… you did set an entire village on fire for me" Siyeon whispered with a chuckle.

“I kind of did, yes” the older vampire chuckled in return, taking the cup of blood coffee Yubin prepared for her and downing it in one go. “I needed that”  
  
"I can see that" Siyeon chuckled, looking at the empty cup. "She's becoming good at it, isn't she? The three of them are doing a lot of blood coffees lately"

“They are and I heard from the puppy you are getting good at cooking... eggs” Minji chuckled, needing to add that last part because the rest was awful.  
  
"I am… and speaking of the puppy… Do you like the tattoo?" Siyeon asked with a shy smile.

“I love the tattoo! It’s in a really good spot as well! You’re talented at that. You should really start thinking about that parlor you talked about” Minji responded, patting Siyeon’s head.  
  
"I am thinking about it. There is this building that I would like to-" she was about to say when Bora and Yoohyeon walked downstairs, followed by Yubin who was carrying a sleepy Gahyeon.

“We just need to wait for Chae and Handong” Yubin smiled “Oh and this big baby” she added, looking at Gahyeon.  
  


"She's completely asleep?" Siyeon chuckled as someone rang the bell.

"Hold her for me" Yubin chuckled, dropping Gahyeon in the blonde vampire's arms and running to the door. She opened it and she smiled at Handong at Chaesol. "Hey! You are finally h-... holding hands" she said, mumbling the last part and looking up at Chaesol.

“We were just holding hands because it’s cold” Handong argued, immediately letting go as Yubin invited them in.  
  
“Told you” Chaesol teasingly whispered in the Chinese’s ear.  
  


The blue haired girl followed them in giving them a suspicious look. 

"They're here" she yelled to the others who were already in the living room, sitting down on the couch. "Chae, would you help me take some chairs? This family keeps getting bigger" she chuckled.

“Of course, Yuyu” Chaesol smiled, following Yubin into the kitchen to get a few chairs with her.  
  
"So… it was THAT cold huh?" Yubin asked, walking towards the chairs.

“It was Dong’s idea. She gets cold easily” Chaesol replied with a smile in her usual soft voice.  
  
"Oh, is that so? I get cold easily too and you know that… I've always been like this" Yubin said "Can you hold my hand as we walk to the living room?"

“It... it is not that cold in here, you can just go grab an extra sweater or something” the girl replied with the same smile.  
  
"But I really want to hold your hand though. It's been so long!" Yubin pushed, knowing that Chaesol was hiding something. "I'm sure Gahyeon doesn't mind"

“Give it here” Chaesol said, holding Yubin’s hand with both of her own hands and rubbing it to make it warm.  
  
"Thank you, they're warmer now" Yubin replied, taking the chairs with a hand and not letting go of Chaesol's one as she started walking.

“Can I have my hand back please?” Chaesol nervously whispered.  
  
"Why? You never refused to hold my hand before" Yubin whispered, sounding hurt. 

“I need both my hands to hold the chair, I’m pretty weak, Yuyu” Chaesol chuckled.  
  
"But I am not" Yubin chuckled, taking Chaesol's chair and adding it at the two she was already carrying with the other hand. "Here, so you can hold my hand"

“O-okay” Chaesol sighed, taking hold of Yubin’s hand as they walked back into the living room.  
  
Yubin looked right into Handong's eyes as they walked back in the living room, wanting to see if she was right even though she knew she was.

"We are here!" She cheered, just to get the attention of the Chinese girl.

“Great! I want to s-... sit down so badly” Handong chuckled, stopping in the middle of her sentence when she noticed their hands, just like Yubin expected.  
  


"Unfortunately, there are no chairs for everyone… I'm sure you can sit on Chae's lap though" Yubin said, whispering the last part and giving a little wink to Handong, putting one of the chairs beside her.

Handong looked at Chaesol who shyly nodded and sat down on her lap as the girl wrapped her arms around her waist, luckily not receiving stares from the rest.  
  


Yubin went to sit down between Gahyeon and Siyeon on the couch and the blonde vampire quickly dropped the book on her legs as if she wanted to get rid of it. 

"Okay so… why is everyone here?" Bora asked, sounding confused.

"It better be good because I was still sleeping when Chaesol came to wake me up" Handong chuckled.

“We have a good reason” Minji said, looking at Handong “Well, they have a good reason” she clarified, pointing at Yubin and Siyeon “But before that, I have to tell you something”

"You do? What is it?" The Chinese worriedly asked.

“You already know it” Minji explained “Let’s say the first part of this… ‘meeting’ is mostly for Bora, Gahyeon and Chaesol” the older vampire said.

"Oh... that" Handong whispered, giving Minji a sad smile.

Minji nodded her head as she started to play with her fingers, feeling really nervous.

“I don’t think there is an easy way to explain this so I’m going to say it” she whispered, looking down at her hands. “There is like… a part of me? That I can’t control. When I’m really angry or in pain she just… takes over and she is… not good” Minji tried to explain.

"You... you mean like... a second personality?" Bora asked, trying to make sense of Minji's words.

“I think you can see her like that” Minji replied, nodding her head. “She has my memories, my knowledge… she knows all of you because she is always here but… locked, somewhere” she said, torturing her fingers. “I’ve been able to keep her locked for many many years but a few days ago she... she took over. And if it wasn’t for Siyeon…” Minji whispered, not wanting to say it.

Bora stared at Siyeon and then back at Minji.

"You knew, my wolf? You met that thing she talked about?" Bora asked, sounding confused as to why she didn't tell her.

“I knew. Minji told me, Yoohyeon and Handong one night but it’s a really difficult topic for her so she asked not to tell anyone” Siyeon explained “The other day a vampire was spying on us, Yooh saw him and he attacked her while she was unarmed. Minji… she felt scared and powerless and even if I killed the vampire, she lost control and the… the other one took over. So yes, I saw her and I f-fought her”

"I suppose you had a good reason to keep this from me when I almost lost my girlfriend and my friends?" Bora whispered, not knowing why they would hide this from her.

“I asked her not to tell anyo-” Minji was saying when Gahyeon cut her off.

“So… let me get this straight. Everyone knew except for me, Bora and Chaesol, who has basically just arrived?” she asked, sounding hurt. “I’ve been part of this group for 30 years, Minji” she whispered, looking at Minji and Siyeon.

"We didn't tell Yubin, she found out on her own" Siyeon defended the older vampire. "And... Minji was ashamed of herself... she still is"

“But she told you, she told Yoohyeon and Handong” Gahyeon protested, looking at Minji. “Why did you keep us out?”

"Because... I don't know... I didn't want to scare you?" Minji said in a weak voice.

“But not the others? Why wh-... Nevermind” Gahyeon whispered, shaking her head. She thought that after the mess that happened with her past they would stop keeping things from her. But she was still one of those who was left out of things. “Just go on with the story”

"Sis, Minji is already hurt enough and me and Dongie... we basically pushed her to tell us about her past. We didn't want to keep it from you" Siyeon tried to explain.

“But you did” Gahyeon simply replied “once again”. Yubin reached for the pink haired girl’s hand and squeezed it a little, trying to calm her down.

"Please baby girl... they need you, don't be angry" the hunter whispered.

“I’m not angry, I’m just sad and disappointed” Gahyeon corrected her “I don’t even feel like I’m part of the group anymore since I’m always the one who doesn’t have the right to know what is happening to the people she loves” she said, looking at both Siyeon and Minji. “Just go on with the story, I don’t want to talk about this now”

"Well that was kind of all I needed to say, I think?" Minji asked, looking at Siyeon and Yubin.

The two girls looked at each other, trying to silently decide how to explain things. 

“You tell them… the part about you” Yubin whispered “I can tell them their story” she added, stroking Siyeon’s arm to encourage her.

"Okay" The blonde nodded, turning to the group. "So... after some research me and Yubin did... I'm in the same situation as Minji... the only difference is that... I don't know her and she only started appearing recently"

“Oh god” Bora whispered, stroking her face with her hands. “You… I mean… how does this even work?” the small hunter asked, locking eyes with Siyeon. “What happened? How did you and my sister find out? When did she come out and why didn’t I know anything about it?” she asked, with teary eyes.

We read about her and the person in Minji in this old clan book. And... I think Yoohyeon knows when she briefly appeared" Siyeon whispered.

“It was her” Yoohyeon whispered “That’s why you said those things to me? You weren’t the one talking… she took over” she realized, looking at Siyeon.

"Yes, I think that's it" the blonde answered.

“So yours is… less aggressive than Minji’s?” Yoohyeon asked, remembering that that day Siyeon just insulted her and tried to reach for her but not looking particularly dangerous.

"I-... I'm pretty sure that she didn't... fully come out" Siyeon whispered.

“That is good though” Yoohyeon whispered. “We saw… Minji’s and she physically attacked us but if yours keep… insulting… that’s good. Maybe you will just become really mean sometimes” the silver haired girl tried to say, hoping that it could actually be true “You didn’t physically attack anyone” she said with a smile when the blue haired girl felt like she had to talk. She didn’t say it before because she didn’t want to hurt Siyeon but they had to understand that what was inside of Siyeon was just as dangerous as what was inside Minji.

“She… did” Yubin whispered, not looking at Siyeon.

"I did?" Siyeon asked in a whisper, looking at Yubin. "But you-...."

“I said that you didn’t attack me, I know” Yubin whispered, looking at the blonde vampire “I could see that you already felt guilty for what happened with Yooh and… I didn’t want you to feel worse” she explained.

"You... you shouldn't hide that from me" the blonde vampire protested.

"Feels bad right? People hiding stuff" Gahyeon commented.

“Not now, baby girl” Yubin whispered, squeezing the pink haired girl’s hand. “You have the right to be mad but… this is already heavy on her”

"Okay, so... my wolf has that too I'm glad you told us but... why this big meeting then?" Bora questioned.

“Because we found out what those things are” Yubin said, patting the book. “Siyeon gave me this and I was there every time she s-shifted? The last time I noticed something in her eyes and when we went back on the couch to rest I started reading this and I… noticed a lot things she had in common with a person in the book” 

"So... what does that mean exactly? How can she resemble someone in a book?" Handong asked.

“Minji and Siyeon… they have another soul inside their bodies” Yubin said, looking at Minji. “And those two people… their story is in here” 

"Okay, Yubin, I know you love books but... isn't this a bit too far? Even for you?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

“I thought she was going crazy too, Yooh” Siyeon admitted. “But then she said that one of these two people was called… Red Lotus”

The silver haired girl fell silent at that while Bora and Gahyeon looked confused.

"You mean the flower?" Chaesol softly said with a shy smile.

“The name came from the flower, yes” Yubin replied, giving a little smile to Chaesol. “But Red Lotus was the leader’s name of a vampire… and it’s the name of the thing that is inside Minji”

"And that's in those old books?" Minji asked, suddenly regretting to never read them.

“Yes, this second book is about the story of your clan and the second part is about the greatest leaders in the history of it” Yubin explained. “And the two souls you have inside… they were probably the most powerful leaders the clan has ever seen. Red Lotus was her leader’s name but her real name was Solise” the blue haired girl said, looking at Minji.

"And you're absolutely sure about that? That those books aren't fiction?" Bora asked.

“I am sure they’re not” Siyeon said, pointing at the back of one of the books, showing the symbol on it. “This comes directly from the clan’s library” 

"That still doesn't mean it's not fiction, Singnie" Minji said, joining Bora's point. "What makes you believe it's real?"

“Nox is mentioned in it” Siyeon dryly said, fearing for Minji’s reaction.

The oldest vampire stayed silent, clenching her fists.

"Go on" she said through gritted teeth.

“If everyone is okay with this, I’ll briefly explain their story… because we think it’s necessary” Yubin said, looking at the others.

"It's fine for me" Handong said, looking at the others. "But it's probably not my place to decide so I'll leave it to you"

Everyone else in the room nodded, so Yubin cleared her throat and looked down at the book.

"Their names were Solise and Nara, but they were called Red Lotus and Silver Wrath. Solise was the rightful leader and she ruled with her brother for many years, since they were children. Nara was a war general who was chosen to be Solise's personal guard, but they fell in love and they were mates" Yubin started to explain. "Syrak was Solise's brother and he was sure that Nara was tainting Solise's heart with darkness because Nara was ruthless with enemies. He betrayed his clan and Solise by trying to kill Nara in a mission, giving details to the enemy clan so Solise exiled him. Many years later he… killed both of them, with the help of his personal guard and lover, Xena, who was a priestess"

"A priestess?" Minji commented. "They... they actually existed?"

"They did. She was the one who got them killed… she had the power to make people see what she wants them to see. She made Solise believe that Nara was dying so Solise offered her mate to drink from her. But it wasn't Nara, it was Solise's brother who had a poisonous bite. So… Solise was dying and Nara couldn't do anything to save her so she… she just gave up and let him kill her too, to be with her mate" the blue haired girl explained.

"I don't understand" Yoohyeon shook her head. "You claim their souls are in Minji's and Siyeon's bodies but you just said they were both killed".

"The priestess… she was a soul weaver. She took Nara and Solise's soul's… and Syrak's one as well" Siyeon intervened.

"What the hell? I'm not so sure that book is non-fiction anymore" Gahyeon shook her head. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Solise had red hair, red eyes" Yubin said, looking at Gahyeon and then at Minji. "And Nara was… full of pain and rage, she hunted at night, she had the exact same eyes I saw on Siyeon last time"

"I'm sorry Bin but... I'm sure a lot of vampires could fit that description" Bora pointed out.

"You are making me feel like I'm crazy for believing that this could actually be true" Yubin said, raising her voice. "Do you think this is normal? I've slept with Siyeon every night when you were missing and she just… she has nightmares, I found her covered in sheep's blood in a total state of trance at night. Solise and Nara were mates… they literally died for each other. Look at Minji and Siyeon… they are not mates and yet they are soulmates. Everything fits for god's sake!"

"Yubin, it doesn't mean that because everything seems to fit it also actually does... I'm sure that in god knows how many years something would look the same. I'm not saying you are wrong but... ancient souls, absorbed by a priestess and somehow ending up here?" The silver haired girl pointed out.

"Yooh, you were there when Red Lotus took over. You heard what she said to me, about what I had inside. And you saw that… s-she wanted me" Siyeon whispered. "I think she could… feel… Nara in here" she added, pointing at her own chest. "She was asking her to come out and… after that I started having these trances"

Yoohyeon thought about that for a moment and nodded her head. What Siyeon said was right. Red Lotus really seemed to want something and she did mention something inside her.

"Okay... I believe that but... I still can't wrap my head around that 'soul weaver' " the hunter whispered.

"In the village I've heard stories about priestesses… I didn't believe they were real because I've never met one" Minji said, looking at Yoohyeon. "There are many books about them, and from the stories I've heard… they were probably the most evil people on earth. No matter their type of power, it's like they were destined to be evil" 

"Let's assume this is the truth" Bora said, trying to conclude everything she heard. "That these people's souls are inside of them, that the soul weaver was real. Why did she need their souls and what can we do about this?"

"She needed the souls to… do what she did? Plant them in someone that she could actually control? But I guess something went wrong" Siyeon tried to explain.

"Control? That woman never had control over any of you two" the tallest hunter said, confused.

"Nox had control over me" Minji stated, looking at Siyeon and waiting for a confirmation.

"Nox was… the priestess's son" the blonde vampire confirmed, nodding her head. "And they wanted to include me in your training so… he would have control over me too"

"How old was that fucker then?" Minji asked "and how do you know he is?"

"I don't know… but he is really really old" Siyeon said, looking down. "Also… the priestess became the leader of the Nightshade clan after killing Solise and Nara. And the Nightshades have been… obsessed to find you… us"

"So you think... she's still alive?" Minji asked with a shaky voice.

"Umm, one second, she wanted to use the souls as weapons, for what?" Gahyeon interrupted.

"Being the only leader of the only existent clan?" Yubin tried to say, not really knowing the answer to that. 

"You never answered my second question" Bora suddenly said, not wanting to trail off. "What do we do to help you?"

"I don't know" Siyeon admitted. "But at least now we know what there is in here" she whispered, pointing at her chest when Yubin patted her fingers on the book.

"I t-thought about something but you all… are not going to like it" she whispered.

"Tell us" Bora smiled, putting a hand on Siyeon's thigh.

"I've read this book way too many times now, looking for possible weaknesses they had and… they were just perfect. One was fast, one was strong. They ruled perfectly and they never lost a war… they were undefeated" Yubin explained. "But… they died for each other. They really really loved each other and that was the reason why they were defeated in the end. And we… have both of them" she whispered, looking at Siyeon and Minji.

"What are you saying, Yubin?" The blonde vampire asked, not really getting her point. "You are really bad at just getting to the point"

"Maybe they won't… be so bad and kill us all if we… allow them… to meet each other?" Yubin tried to say in a weak voice. "They literally lost everything just to be together… They would do anything to see each other again. Maybe even help us?"

"What makes you think you can control them?" Minji scoffed. "Once they are together they could easily kill you again. That's insanely dangerous!"

"Nara is not strong yet… That's why we should act now" Yubin tried to say. "Last time I just… slapped Siyeon and she came back… Red Lotus might be strong but Nara is not yet. We could, lock… you two s-somewhere"

"After my last meeting with Red Lotus? I would rather NOT do that" Siyeon whispered, rubbing her hand over her belly.

"We could chain you far from each other?" The blue haired girl tried again. "I mean, do you have better ideas?"

"If you think chains can stop her..." Siyeon said "And that it might work... I'll trust you"

"What?" Yubin asked, quickly turning towards Siyeon. She was sure no one would like that idea and no one would support it anyway.

"Singnie, don't" Minji stated. "I'm not allowing you to risk your life for that"

"Minji… she spent the past days reading that book over and over again, trying to find something that could help us with this. I think she knows more about Solise and Nara than she knows her own sister at this point" Siyeon said, looking at Minji. "If she says this can work… I trust her"

"Bin... are you 100% sure? You do realize how bad this can end right?" Bora asked, walking over to her sister and giving her a hug.

Yubin looked at Bora and melted into the hug. This was a huge responsibility and she didn't know if it was the right decision… but she knew the two ancient leaders loved each other enough to die for each other. 

"I am sure but… maybe let's start with one at the time? We could… Talk with Nara first?" Yubin tried to say. "I think she will be the easiest one to convince… she would do anything to meet Solise again"

"If they were mates, wouldn't it be the same?" Bora whispered, combing Yubin's silky blue hair and kissing her cheek.

"That's not the point. Solise is stronger and she knows how to lock Minji in, right? Nara is still weak and she probably has no idea of what is happening… so if we convince her… it will be a lot easier to convince Solise. Because she already knows Nara is in there"

"You're right... but... can I please be there then?" Bora whispered. "I know you kept this hidden from me at first but... I want to be there for my wolf"

"I should be the only one to be there… this is my idea, Bora. If something goes wrong I… I should be the only one to pay for that" the blue haired girl whispered. "I don't want anyone to get hurt for my mistakes"

"Then let me at least watch... maybe... you could use the basement here? So I could watch from the window?" The small hunter suggested.

"If Siyeon is okay with it" the blue haired girl whispered, turning towards the vampire.

"It's okay for me... I want to trust her... all of you" the blonde smiled, looking at everyone.

"M-Minji?" Yubin whispered, wanting to know if the older vampire agreed with this plan now or if she still thought it was a bad idea.

"We could do that. But not now. Not yet" the oldest vampire sighed, shaking her head.

"We have to do this before Nara gets too strong though" Yubin tried to say, looking at the older vampire.

"What do you suggest then, Yubin?" Minji asked, locking eyes with the hunter.

"I don't know… as soon as possible? Whenever you feel ready" she whispered, looking down, not able to hold Minji's gaze.

"Let's... do it tomorrow then... if it means we have more chance of saving Singnie... then let's do it tomorrow"

Yubin nodded, just like Siyeon and Bora. 

"Tomorrow you talk with this Nara… and then you should let Red Lotus take control?" The silver haired hunter asked, sounding worried.

"I think that was Yubin's plan yes, but... we need a way to snap us out of it first, before doing that" Minji stated.

"That's why I want to do this as soon as possible. Right now it's easy to snap Siyeon out of it… you just need a way to do the same with Solise. In case the 'we will let you see Nara' won't be enough" the blue haired girl explained.

"I don't get how that would work?" Minji said. "How would that promise make her go back to me?"

"Okay… I wanted to wait for this but… I've read the chapter about the priestess and the whole thing about soul weavers. If they want to maintain the soulstone they have to… keep the original bodies somewhere… frozen in a spell" Yubin explained, looking at the book. "We could promise them that if they help us and not kill us all… we would find their bodies and… kill the priestess"

"Isn't that really risky though?" Yoohyeon asked. "You told us they were really dangerous. What if they decide to start where they left off in the past?"

"I don't think they would… sometimes being leaders almost felt like a burden I guess" Yubin explained, opening the book and looking for a specific page. "I think they would just be happy to be together after being apart for so many years. And they were dangerous, yes… but for their enemies. They were actually really loved by their own people"

"I'm in" Siyeon whispered, looking at Minji who looked really scared.

"Really?" Yubin whispered, giving a little smile to Siyeon who just nodded. The blue haired girl turned towards the older vampire, waiting for her to say something. Minji stayed quiet for a little while before nodding her head. Not wanting to actually say it out loud. She was really scared for Siyeon's life but... they had to try something.

"Okay" Bora said, looking at everyone in the room "It's decided then. We will… get them on our side by promising them to find their bodies and kill the priestess" she resumed. 

"I don't know anything about these things but… if Yubin and Siyeon think this can work… I'm sure it will" Handong said with a smile, putting her hands on Chaesol's ones on her waist.

"I'm not sure" Gahyeon pouted. "I don't want to lose anyone" she admitted in a weak voice.

"You won't, sis" Siyeon reassured her, reaching for her hand "We will make this work!"

"Okay" The pink haired girl pouted, hugging Siyeon really tightly. "But you promised now, so if you fail I will be really mad"

"You would have the right to be mad and when you are mad… you are insufferable. So I won't fail" Siyeon joked, kissing Gahyeon's cheek.

"I think that was everything we needed to say, right Siyeon?" The blue haired girl asked.

"It was" Siyeon replied with a nod "We know this is a lot to take in but… we are done hiding things from the group. We are a family now, every single one of you" she said, looking at Chaesol. "So you deserved to know"

"It's good that you told us everything, at least we know what we are facing right now, kind of" Yoohyeon said.

"It is… so if someone has ideas, advice or something… just feel free to tell us" Siyeon said with a smile. "Now… enough talking about sad stuff, we will think about this tomorrow. Let's have lunch together today?" she asked, smiling at Handong and Chaesol to ask them to stay.

"We would love to have lunch with you" Chaesol replied with an awkward smile because her head hurt from all this new information. It was too much in too little time.

"Are you sure? You look like you don't want to stay" Siyeon chuckled, looking at the girl. 

"I want to. Just too much info for this little head" she chuckled, knocking on her head.

"I can understand that. You discovered all of this not too much time ago… so I can understand that you feel overwhelmed" Siyeon replied with a smile. "But you are in the family too now, so you have to keep up" she chuckled.

"I'm doing my best. And Dong is also helping me to understand" Chaesol smiled, patting Handong's butt to make her stand up.

"I'm sure she is" Yubin replied with a little smirk, looking at Handong while she was standing up.

"Alright, I think we all need a break after that so shall we go get something for lunch then?" Bora asked, standing up as well and heading towards the door with the others following when Siyeon grabbed Minji's arm.

"I think you should talk with Yubin" the blonde vampire said as they stopped, while the others kept walking.

"Why? Did I say something wrong, Singnie?" The oldest vampire asked, tilting her head.

"No no, you didn't. But you kind of act… distant with her? I mean, I can see you always smile to her and you are polite and everything but… that's it" the younger vampire explained. "And I honestly think she's scared of you" she added with a little chuckle.

"Scared? I'm just giving her space. There are already 6 people all over her all the time, why would she need me to do that too?" Minji laughed.

"Because she loves it?" Siyeon laughed as well. "I mean… she sees you like the big boss. She said that people usually see me as the intimidating one… but for her, you are"

"Do you really want your sister to be scared of another beauty stealing her girlfriend?" The older vampire joked.

Gahyeon heard what the two vampires were talking about and she stomped back towards them, pointing her finger at Minji.

"Yubin said that I'm the most beautiful girl she has ever seen so I'm not afraid of any of you stealing her from me. Plus… I gave her a free pass to kiss you, since she's the only one you didn't kiss yet, and she said that she would rather not because you scare her". Gahyeon said with a proud face.

"Time to unscare her then" Minji winked at her, quickly walking towards Yubin, whispering a thank you to Siyeon.

"She is about to kiss my girlfriend, isn't she?" Gahyeon asked with a pout as Siyeon wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking outside.

"She probably is" she chuckled.

As Minji walked to Yubin she tapped the girl's shoulder with a smile.

"Hey! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"M-Me? Sure" the blue haired girl stuttered, sounding really surprised.

"I heard you were afraid of me" Minji pouted "And I don't want that"

"W- What? I'm n-not afraid of you" Yubin said, looking down at the ground. "Who told you t-that?"

"Singnie and your girlfriend" Minji chuckled, carefully throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"I will… talk with both of them" Yubin mumbled, pouting a little. "But I'm not scared of you… I just… I don't think you like me that much" she admitted.

"I like you! I see a bit of myself in you even" Minji admitted. "I guess we didn't just spend any time alone yet I guess"

"Really?" Yubin asked, sounding hopeful. "It's just… Gahyeon says you are a great hugger and I've seen you hug or play with basically everyone. Gahyeon, Siyeon, Yooh, Bora, Handong… but never me. So I thought you didn't want to spend time with me"

"I just never got the chance. There is always someone around your neck" the vampire chuckled. "But your girlfriend isn't wrong. I'm the best hugger"

"She said 'great', not the best" Yubin chuckled, challenging her. "Maybe I should see who is right and who is wrong?" She asked with a shy smile.

Minji smiled, not even saying anything and pulling Yubin in the warmest hug she could, gently rubbing Yubin's back and placing her chin on the girl's shoulder.

The blue haired hunter smiled, relaxing her body in that hug. It was the first real physical contact they had and now she knew that Minji didn't hate her for some unknown reason.

"Okay… maybe you are right" she said with a smile "you might be the best hugger"

"I know I'm right. I might lead my pack, but I'm also their caretaker in some weird way. So hugs are my job"

"I know you are… I just felt like I wasn't part of your pack" Yubin admitted, resting her head on Minji's shoulder.

"Of course you are, sweetie. And what I meant by seeing myself in you earlier was your rationality, your calm and your intelligence. You don't get enough credit for those" the vampire smiled.

"I-... Y-You really think that?" Yubin whispered, pulling away from the hug to look in Minji's eyes. "I thought you… you totally disagreed with me today"

"I always say what I think. And I agreed, I was just scared. That's all"

"Okay" Yubin whispered, nodding her head. "I'm glad you think that about me then. And… the same goes for you. I really respect you and admire you for how you lead this… now huge pack" she said with a smile. "You were able to keep everyone together even when desperation was all we had"

"It definitely wasn't and still isn't an easy job but... we do what we have to do" Minji smiled.

"You are doing it in the best way possible, Minji" Yubin reassured her with a smile.

"Thank you, Yubin! And let's hope your plan works" the vampire smiled, patting her shoulder.

"I really do… I don't want you two to be in danger for what's in there" the hunter replied, pointing at Minji's chest. "You deserve to be in control of your own body without the fear of breaking down"

"Thanks for saying that! Well I guess I'll go back to Singnie before the fox comes to drag me away" the older woman chuckled.

"Why should she?" Yubin chuckled as well, tilting her head.

"She was scared about... something with a free pass if I remember right"

"A free pa-... Oh my god" Yubin chuckled. "She… she gave me a free pass to k-kiss you since you kissed everyone else in here" the blue haired girl laughed, blushing a little.

"She's a weird one" Minji winked "She's not wrong though. You're the last hunter"

"I know… That didn't help me. I had another reason to think that you didn't like me at all" Yubin said with a pout.

"Most of those kisses were accidental, so don't worry about it" Minji laughed.

"The 'most of them' sounds really weird, but you did kiss my girlfriend right in front of me so… I know what you mean" Yubin laughed.

"She kissed me, I did nothing" the vampire smirked. "Should I go then or did you wanna say something else?"

"Uhm… I t-think that's all" Yubin said, looking at Gahyeon who was looking at them with her arms crossed on her chest, from outside.

"Alright! See you later then!" Minji smiled, turning around and walking outside to join the others. "And don't be scared of me!"

"I'm not… anymore" Yubin chuckled, walking to Siyeon and Gahyeon, glaring at both of them "Who snitched??"

Siyeon quickly pointed at Gahyeon and Gahyeon immediately pointed at Siyeon in return, both with an innocent look on their faces.

"I want a name" Yubin said, looking at both of them. "Who told her I was scared of her?"

"Siyeon" Gahyeon protested while Siyeon said Gahyeon's name.

"Alright" Yubin said, rolling her eyes and pulling both of them into a tight hug "Whoever it was… thank you"

"It was me!" Gahyeon suddenly said and Siyeon glared at her.

"I told her" the blonde vampire protested, glaring back at Gahyeon and Yubin just laughed, pulling them closer and enjoying the hug.

**Finally they told them! Thanks for reading! Much love ♥**

**QOTD: What is your favorite Yoohyeon cover?  
  
Nyle: Secret love song, it makes me cry every time!  
Cristina: ** **I love both "2002" and "Secret Love Song" but if I have to choose one, it's "Secret Love Song" because I keep crying every time I listen to it.**


	91. Chapter 91

When Handong and Chaesol walked back home from the vampires' place it was already late in the evening. They had a really good time with the others but they were pretty tired now. They entered the bar and walked upstairs, taking off their jackets.

"I need to check my plants really quickly" Chaesol said with a smile "I didn't water them yet" 

“Okay sure, do you want me to help?” Handong asked, putting some things in order.  
  
"No no, don't worry. It's cold outside and I don't want you to catch a cold" Chaesol replied with a smile, walking to the Chinese girl and softly kissing her lips. "Sorry… I didn't do that in a while"

“You can do it a lot more” Handong whispered, patting Chaesol’s butt. “And... everything alright with Yubin?”  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Chaesol asked, suddenly realising what Handong meant "Is this about the fact that we were holding hands?"

“Yeah, it just... surprised me”  
  
"I didn't tell her but I'm pretty sure she knows we are dating" Chaesol chuckled. "She insisted a lot to hold my hand and I'm sure she did it just to see your reaction. And there was another chair in the kitchen… but she said you could sit on my lap. So I'm pretty sure she approves" she explained with a smile.

“I’m happy she does... and how do you feel about it? That we are... like this?” Handong asked.  
  
"Let me think…" Chaesol replied, pretending to think and slowly pushing Handong against the wall. "For 'like this' you mean 'dating'?"

“Well yeah... I m-mean... you saw Yubin today”  
  
"Were you afraid that seeing her would make me change my mind about this?" 

“I don’t know? It could have? Maybe? You could’ve regretted it” the Chinese smiled.  
  
"I didn't" Chaesol replied, cupping Handong's cheek. "I don't regret asking you to date me, I don't regret our date and… what happened after it. Did you?"

“Of course I didn’t, I had a lot of fun. I can still feel your touch on my skin” Handong smirked, pulling Chaesol a bit closer by the butt. “We moved fast but, who cares? It was right”  
  
"It was right" the other girl repeated in a whisper, leaning towards Handong and locking lips with her. "And I'm glad that seeing Yubin didn't change anything about this. I am moving on… slowly, but I am"

“Great” the bartender smiled, pecking her lips one more time and pushing her away a little bit. “I think I heard your flowers yell our name” she joked.  
  
"Will you wait for me in bed?" Chaesol asked with a little shy smile. "I really like to fall asleep spooning you" 

  
“With or without clothes?” Handong asked seriously, locking eyes with the Korean girl.  
  
"It's pretty hot in here, isn't it?" Chaesol asked, unbuttoning one button of Handong's blouse with a little smirk, pecking her lips and walking towards the stairs.

“Wait! Come back! That wasn’t enough” Handong pouted, looking down at her blouse. “It’s still hot”  
  
"If I unbutton one more of those buttons I'm not going on the roof anymore… and my plants need water" Chaesol chuckled. "You will have to be patient" she teased with a wink, walking upstairs.

“Is that really the reason or do you just not like the tattoo? You didn’t even comment on it last time” Handong pouted.  
  
"What? I like it" Chaesol reassured her "I really do! And I didn't comment on it but I'm pretty sure I kissed it more than once"

  
“I’m pretty sure you kissed the things to the left and right of it more so I probably forgot about those kisses” The bartender stated with a chuckle.  
  
"Next time I won't kiss you that much then. Too many kisses make you forget the important ones" Chaesol chuckled.

“I don’t think those are the important ones!” Handong yelled as Chaesol finally got to the roof.  
  
She chuckled hearing what Handong yelled and closed the door behind her. She shivered a little, feeling the cold air on her skin and she walked to the boxes of the plants she was growing. The weather here was a lot more rigid than the one she was used to and growing plants here required a lot more care… and energy.

"It's taking me a little bit of time to get used to caring for you, my babies" Chaesol smiled, kneeling down beside some buds that would grow to be tulips.

She touched the soil and closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to understand what the buds needed. She moved her hand, opening it above the plant box, mumbling something under her breath as the plant slowly started to grow.

"I know it's too cold up here and I'll find a solution for that. Just right now I'm helping you out a little" she smiled, doing the same to another plant.

She then turned towards an almost dead plant, caressing her leaf and closing her eyes. Making a plant grow was easy, but saving an almost dead one required a lot more energy. She kept her eyes closed as she started whispering some words while a faint green light was coloring the palm of her hand.

The plant's brown leaf and stem slowly returned to a bright green, standing up strong again like it was supposed.

"You should know I wouldn't let you die, baby" the girl giggled.

For last she turned towards the most beautiful flower she was growing right now. It was basically impossible to make it grow in this weather so it required really a lot of care and way too much energy. She had carefully hidden it behind the other higher plants so Handong wouldn't see it… yet, since she wanted to gift it to her once it was ready.

"There you are, my diamond. Have you been nice? I'm here to take good care of you so you will make a beautiful girl really happy" she smiled.

She closed her eyes, touched its petals and a pink light left her palm. She wanted it to be the most beautiful flower she had ever grown. As she kept whispering words under her breath the door was silently opening, but having her eyes closed, she couldn't see it. 

"Hey Chae? I brought you a jacket since it's quite... cold... up here" Handong started saying when she fell silent.

Chaesol immediately closed her hand and stood up, turning towards Handong, trying not to panic. Maybe she didn't see anything, since Chaesol was turned the other way. 

"Thank y-you" the girl whispered, moving towards Handong.

"What were you doing?" Handong asked, raising her eyebrow and walking closer to the girl, dropping the jacket on the ground.

"I was… I gave them water and I was just talking to them" Chaesol tried to say "It actually helps them a lot even if it makes you look stupid" she said with an awkward smile. Handong shook her head and walked closer to the girl, grabbing her hand and opening it. "H-Handong? What are you d-doing?"

"I saw it, Chaesol" the Chinese girl said, pointing to the palm of her hand. "There was… pink light"

"Was t-there? P-probably the light of the sun or something"

"It's night" Handong said, pointing at the blue sky. "What was it? I'm not crazy and I'm not hallucinating"

"Handong... I don't know" Chaesol whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know? There was a pink light on your hand and you don't know?" The Chinese girl asked, raising her voice a little.

"Please... Don’t yell at me" Chaesol whispered, looking down. "I'm not going to lie to you but I really don't know what it is or where it came from"

"What are you?" Handong whispered, making a step back.

"I'm human" the girl replied.

"Would you please stop giving me these totally useless answers? You were… doing something with your hands!" Handong yelled, stopping herself right after when she saw Chaesol put her hands on her ears. 

"Please Dong, stop yelling at me" Chaesol whispered. "I'm telling the truth. I don't know how and why but... I have these... abilities? Whatever they are..."

Handong stepped back until her back touched the wall and she just slid down on it, sitting down on the ground. 

"I should have seen this coming" she whispered weakly. "Why are you here? Who are you after?"

"I'm here for you? Because I want to be with you? What are you asking me?" Chaesol softly answered, tilting her head up a little.

"I am asking you why a witch is in my house" Handong said, looking right in front of her but she wasn't focusing on anything specific. She just stared in front of her. "First Elkie, who fooled me and lied about who she was… now you. God I'm so pathetic"

"Dong... I'm not a witch and I'm not like Elkie... I also didn't fool you or lie to you... I just... wouldn't know how to tell you this..."

"My best friends are vampires… and you couldn't know how to tell me that you are… whatever you are?" The Chinese girl asked, trying her best not to raise her voice. "I really trusted you, Chaesol… I've brought Elkie into my home and I've brought you into my home AND into my bed" she whispered, stroking her face with her hands and shaking her head.

"Dong... I wanted to tell you after I knew about vampires but... what did I need to say? I don't know what I am" Chaesol said in a weak voice.

"A 'I have powers normal humans don't have' would have been enough" Handong replied, looking down. "I don't know what to do or what to think" she admitted.

"I was scared about your reaction after the whole Elkie situation" Chaesol whispered "Dong?... can you please come here" she suddenly added.

"Why? So you can push me down the roof with your powers or something?" Handong mumbled, feeling really tired of all of this. She kept trusting people and they just… lied. Every single one of them.

"I... why would you say that?" Chaesol asked as a tear escaped her eye.

"Because I'm tired of people lying to me, Chaesol. I don't know what to believe anymore!" Handong explained, slowly standing up. She walked towards Chaesol, stopping pretty far from her.

"I didn't lie to you... I just didn't tell you... yet... I wasn't ready to be looked at as a freak again" the girl whispered.

"I wouldn't have looked at you as a freak! I literally know more vampires than humans, Chaesol. How do I know you are not here to kidnap or kill someone I love?"

"Because you know where I came from... you know I love the people you love. I helped you find Gahyeon because I saw how much it hurt you... I just wanted to do good... to feel normal"

Handong sighed, walking closer to Chaesol and locking eyes with her.

"Just… please… don't hurt anyone I love" she whispered weakly "Don't hurt me… because I'm trusting you and I-... I don't know if I can take another hit like the one Elkie gave me"

"I promise you, Dong... I came here for Yuyu at first, to meet my real friends again. Then I found you... there is nothing more to it" Chaesol softly said.

Handong nodded, walking closer to Chaesol again, still looking a little bit defensive.

"Why did you want me to come here?"

"I w-want to show you" Chaesol whispered. "If you want"

Handong looked at the girl in front of her and then down at the plants. 

"Show me" she whispered, nervously playing with her own hands.

"Can you p-promise me to... not tell the group yet? W-with what I learned today... I might be... one of those things Minji described as m-monsters" Chaesol asked with a shaky voice.

"A priestess?" Handong asked, sounding worried. "You can… trap souls and stuff?"

"W-what? No! I'm n-not a soul... whatever Yuyu said"

"Just… show me, Chae. But I can't promise you I won't tell the others" Handong whispered. 

Chaesol nodded, slowly crawling to another almost dead flower.

"Hey, I'm here, don't you worry... I'll take your pain away" she smiled, slowly bringing her hand above the flower. She whispered some words again and a green light colored the palm of her hand as the flower slowly went back to its original colour, looking more beautiful than ever. "It feels nice, right?" She whispered with a smile, gently caressing one of its petals.

"D-did you just de-wither one of your flowers? And why are you talking to it?" Handong whispered kind of amazed.

"I guess I did" Chaesol replied in a tiny voice. "And I'm talking to it because it helps. Talking helps plants grow better. And I'm not saying it actually listens or answers back to me or anything but… it's alive" Chaesol explained. "And by touching it I can feel if it's okay or if it's not… and if it's not, I can feel what it needs"

"You can f-feel it?" Handong asked, tilting her head. "So... you basically have... 'flower magic'?"

"Plants in general" Chaesol whispered. "Flowers, seeds, grass, trees. If it's there and if it's a plant… I can control it. But I can't generate them from nothing" she explained.

"How did you even find that out? When? How long have you had it?" The Chinese started asking.

"I don't know. I remember that when I was a child I… used plants to reach things. If a toy was too far and I didn't want to crawl to get it… I used to make plants grow towards it" Chaesol explained. "My parents… they didn't know what I was and they didn't want to find out… so they dropped me in front of that facility, telling me to never do these 'weird things' in front of people because they would have killed me if they discovered"

"It's impossible to be born with them without your parents knowing anything" Handong said, scratching her head. "Did you notice something about them?"

"I'm pretty sure they were normal people" Chaesol replied, looking at her hands. "I didn't use it for years… I was so scared. I could control my powers when I was younger, because I freely used it at home. But now… I can do little things… save a flower, make it grow… but I don't think I could do something big anymore"

"Your powers are... kind of incredible and... really cute" Handong whispered, walking back to grab the jacket she dropped and putting it on Chaesol's shoulders.

"Y-You are not scared of me then? You don't think I'm a freak?" Chaesol whispered, hugging herself into the jacket because she couldn't deny that she was freezing.

"I definitely don't think you are a freak and... I'm a little confused by the revelation, shocked even but... I am pretty sure I'm not scared"

"You are… the first person who knows" Chaesol whispered. "I've never told anyone"

"I-... I'm happy I found out I guess? Well... finish your work and get in... it's freezing" Handong said.

"I'm… done with my work" Chaesol said, looking at the plants and then at Handong. "I'll get in with you"

Handong reached out her hand to help the girl up with a little smile.

"Just don't hide things from me, okay, flower girl?"

"I won't, I promise" Chaesol whispered, holding Handong's hand and standing up. "But… I'm afraid that if you tell the others, they won't consider me part of the family anymore. They could be scared… my power is not just making plants feel better, Dong" 

"I'll not tell them yet, but we will have to in the future" Handong whispered. 

"Why?" The Korean girl asked in a whisper. "Why can't this stay just between us?" She asked, moving closer to Handong and cupping her cheek.

"Maybe because they can help you? What if you can do some crazy things? But for now... it's our little secret, I promise"

"I know what I can do" Chaesol whispered as a stem of a flower reached Handong's hand, gently wrapping itself around her finger. "But no one can help me… because if I show this to people, they would say that instead of your finger, I could do this to your neck" she whispered, looking down. 

"I know you're scared, Chae, but I'm sure they would accept it after processing it" the Chinese said, looking at the plant around her finger.

"You are scared too" Chaesol said, looking at the Chinese girl. "You don't know this power and no matter how hard you try to trust me… you don't trust this" she said, letting the plant grow up on Handong's arm.

"I trust it" the Chinese whispered, looking at the plant that was slowly wrapping her whole arm. "I just need to... get used to it"

Chaesol made the plant grow until it reached Handong's shoulder, just to make the flower bloom in front of her eyes as the Korean girl caressed her cheek with her thumb.

"It's beautiful... but you kind of used my whole arm" the bartender smiled.

"I wanted to see if you were scared" Chaesol admitted, slowly making the plant unwrap her arm and go back to its normal size. 

"I can see why it could be dangerous though" Handong smiled, understanding the girl's concern. "That vine is pretty strong and it could easily... suffocate people"

"And you didn't see me work with thorns" Chaesol whispered with a weak smile. "Yes, it could be dangerous… but I don't want to hurt anyone"

"You don't need to show me and... your secret is safe with me but... what else can you do?" Handong asked.

"Everything that involves plants. I could… lift you up, hang you upside down, block you on the spot… I could protect someone if there is a strong plant close to that person… I could use it to create a shield or… I don't know… I could do everything with plants" Chaesol explained "But that's theoretical… I'm not trained enough to do all of this cool stuff… it would drain me"

"I... I won't tell the others... they might want you to-... join their fight and I won't let that happen" Handong whispered, hugging Chaesol closer. "Let's just... go inside and not think about this? Your still just Chae after all"

"Do you… do you think I could be useful for the fight?" The Korean girl asked as they walked inside.

"No" Handong lied. "But it will be easy for your shop"

"It will" Chaesol said with a little smile. "And now that I can… do this in front of you, it will be easier. After the date you… you always came up here with me so I had to come back up during the night" the girl admitted with a shy smile.

"Poor you" Handong said with a chuckle, walking towards her bedroom and pulling Chaesol in with her. "Hmm... I maybe have an idea" she smirked.

"W-What idea?" Chaesol asked as the Chinese girl closed the door behind them.

"Maybe we should think about... bringing a plant or two in here" the bartender laughed.

"I… p-put one there… this morning" Chaesol whispered, pointing at a plant next to the window. "It was a surprise"

"It's beautiful" Handong whispered, slowly pushing Chaesol against the wall and softly kissing her lips. "You're beautiful"

"You are" the Korean girl whispered, smiling against Handong's lips as she kissed them again, softly and slowly. Right in that moment a little flower on the plant bloomed, catching Handong's eye.

"Did you do that just now, princess?" Handong asked, patting her butt.

"N-Not on purpose" Chaesol admitted, looking at the flower. "Sometimes they just… react to the way I feel I guess"

"Surprising you were never discovered then" Handong smiled "Good thing you put it in here"

"Why? It couldn't react to me if… it was somewhere else" Chaesol stated, confused.

"Not for that, silly. Didn't you see me smirk earlier when I suggested to get a plant in here?"

"I d-did but… why?" The korean girl asked, putting her hands on Handong's waist, pulling her closer.

"Look... I know you think I'm weirded out but... I've seen enough shit in life that this is basically normal for me... so... I'm sure this little head can think of why" the bartender laughed, also reassuring her she was okay with this at the same time.

"I think… I know why but…" Chaesol whispered as a vine reached for Handong's wrist "I also think you are overestimating my power… at least for now"

"I just wanted to confirm my thoughts" Handong chuckled, pecking Chaesol's nose.

"I'm… I'm so glad you are okay with this" the Korean girl admitted, caressing Handong's cheek. "I was so scared to tell anyone and when I thought I found the courage to tell you… something big happened between us and I regretted everything because I felt like I was betraying you by not telling you the truth"

"I felt betrayed at first but... I can see you have no clue how this happened to you and that you clearly care for me... and I'm sure what Minji said also didn't help... if you are a priestess that is"

"I don't know what I am but… whatever this is… I don't want to be evil, I don't want to hurt anyone" Chaesol said in a weak voice. "I was born like this and there is nothing I can do about this… it wasn't my choice"

"Hey it's okay, you can clearly control your power. I'll go talk to Yubin about priestesses, without mentioning you of course and see if I find something out" Handong whispered "But that's tomorrow" she added pecking the girl's lips.

Chaesol nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Handong's butt, lifting her up.

"That's tomorrow" she repeated, walking towards the bed, softly kissing Handong's lips.

"You're stronger than you look" the Chinese chuckled when Chaesol picked her up. "And you know you still have this thing wrapped around my wrist right?" she added with a smirk.

"Oh" Chaesol mouthed, looking at the tilted plant. She completely forgot about that. "I'm sorry" she chuckled as the vine slowly unwrapped itself from the Chinese woman's wrist.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a problem" Handong chuckled, kissing Chaesol's lips again.

"You are weird, you know that?" The Korean girl chuckled as she put Handong down on the bed, crawling on top of her and pinning her hands on the bed.

"Oh... I am?" Handong asked with a pout, faking to be sad when she heard that, locking eyes with Chaesol.

"You are… but I didn't say I don't like that" the other girl chuckled, pecking Handong's lips and intertwining their fingers as she kept her hands pinned on the mattress.

"I'm happy you do" the Chinese smiled, leaning up, trying to reach Chaesol's face but failing.

"You want a kiss?" The korean girl asked with a little smirk.

"You're being mean" Handong pouted, not able to hide her smirk.

"And you don't like it?" Chaesol chuckled, teasingly leaning down and coming right back up when the Chinese girl tried to kiss her again "You didn't answer me"

"You know I like it! That's the problem" the girl under her protested. "And yes... I want a kiss"

"Ask for it" Chaesol said in a low voice, locking eyes with her.

"Can you kiss me?" The bartender asked, locking eyes with her.

"Be a little more convincing" Chaesol whispered.

"Princess... will you please kiss me?" Handong chuckled.

"If you ask me like that" Chaesol replied, bending down to kiss Handong's lips. It was meant to be just a little teasing peck, but she kind of got stuck in the sensation of it.

Handong greedily pushed herself closer to Chaesol, not wanting her to pull back and trying to free her hands in the meantime.

Chaesol allowed her to free one hand, not pulling back from the kiss. She loved the way Handong was kissing her because she could feel that the girl really wanted her, even after what happened tonight.

Handong smiled into the kiss nestling the hand in Chaesol's hair, playing with it a little and keeping her in place.

"Would you… let me see that beautiful tattoo again?" Chaesol whispered against the Chinese girl's lips.

"Wasn't I the one supposed to ask you things?" The Chinese teased.

Chaesol pouted a little, locking eyes with Handong

"You know I'm not that much of a top" she said in a tiny voice, chuckling a little. "I try… but I end up being soft anyway"

"Who says you can't be a soft top? I mean... with those things you can't really be anything else" Handong teased, pointing at the plant.

"I… I've never done it before" Chaesol whispered, looking at the plant. "And since they react to my emotions I-... I won't risk hurting you" she whispered "I'm afraid I could hurt these beautiful wrists"

"Oh yeah... I understand" Handong pouted. "And of course you never did it before, I am the first to know about them"

"I will… train" Chaesol said, sounding really shy. "But… Wrists are really delicate and… you know… I don't want to risk to lose control or simply make a wrong movement"

"From what I saw... you're incredibly in control and honestly? Seeing you with the plants was really really cute" the bartender chuckled.

"Was it?" Chaesol asked, sounding a little bit surprised. "And yes, I am in control in a normal situation but… when I feel things… it's not safe"

"It really was! You looked so happy!" Handong smiled. "And okay... I get it... don't worry, just my crazy mind wanting things" she added with a chuckle.

"So I guess you… like to be restrained a little?" Chaesol asked with a little smirk.

"Hmm I don't know where you got that idea from, princess" the bartender teased.

"I don't need plants for that" Chaesol whispered, pinning Handong's hands on the bed once again, intertwining their fingers together. 

"You're right... you don't" Handong smiled, bending forward to kiss Chaesol's neck.

The Korean girl smiled, loving the feeling on Handong’s lips on her neck. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders now that the Chinese girl knew the truth. She didn’t have to hide what she was anymore and maybe Handong could help her figure out what she was.

  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


Once the group decided the plan for the day after they all went out for a walk, to relax a little bit. As soon as they came back home Minji and Yoohyeon started to prepare the dinner for everyone, Handong and Chaesol were preparing the table while Yubin and Bora were cuddling on the couch and lazily watching some tv. Siyeon walked in the living room, sitting down on the couch and looking at her girlfriend and Yubin

“Do you know where my sister is? I haven’t seen her since we came back” the blonde vampire explained.

"Gahyeon said that she was going to relax in her room for a little while, something about her tummy" the blue haired hunter replied.

“I’m pretty sure she’s mad at me and Minji” the vampire sighed, looking at the other two. “Should I go talk to her?”

"She doesn't have to be mad for her tummy to hurt, she's a woman" Yubin smiled. "And she looked... okay with it to me?"

“I think Siyeon meant that she was mad about the fact that they hid something from her… again” Bora explained, looking at Yubin.

"I knew what she meant. I'm just saying she didn't look that mad to me, sis" Yubin smiled.

“So I shouldn’t go?” Siyeon asked, sounding confused.

"You can always go check on her, my wolf" the tiny hunter said. "I'm sure she would appreciate that"

“Alright, I’ll go check on her. Enjoy the movie you two” Siyeon decided, standing up and walking towards the stair. Once she arrived in front of Gahyeon’s room she softly knocked on the door

“Sis, can I come in?”

"Whatever..." Gahyeon sighed, uncomfortably shifting in her bed.

Siyeon opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. She sat down on the bed where Gahyeon was laying down and she put a hand on her sister’s tummy.

“Does it hurt a lot?” she asked in a soft voice.

"It does. It started this afternoon" the pink haired girl shortly replied.

“Did you take a painkiller?” Siyeon asked, massaging the younger vampire’s tummy.

"I did. But it didn't help. At all. It still hurts a lot" the younger vampire pouted.

“You just have to endure the pain until it goes away then” the blonde girl said with an apologetic smile “There is nothing else we can do to make it go away”

"That's easy for you to say. You're not hurting" her sister protested.

“It happens once a month for me too, kid” Siyeon chuckled, still massaging her tummy. “Let’s talk about something else so I can distract you a little”

"It doesn't seem like it ever happens to you or Minji" Gahyeon mumbled, shaking her head.

“It does, we are just really used to it” Siyeon explained. “So… do you want to talk about what happened today?”

"Yeah. I'm disappointed in you, Minji, Yoohyeon and even Handong" the pink haired girl just said, crossing her arms and shifting again.

“Sis, I knew it was a really difficult topic to talk about for Minji and I didn’t want to push her into talking about it with everyone” Siyeon tried to explain.

"You didn't want to tell your own little sister about a danger that practically always is in our house?"

“She… can control it, kind of” Siyeon whispered “But you are right, sis. We should have talked to you and the others about it. That’s why from now on there won’t be any more secrets between the group”

"How can you be sure of that? You set a beautiful example, sis" Gahyeon challenged.

“I said ‘from now on’, Gahyeon” the older vampire explained “I won’t hide anything to the group, I promise”

"And what keeps the others from not hiding anything? You 4 kept a big thing secret for pretty long, why wouldn't me and Yubin be able to do that for example?"

“Because we made a mistake and we know it now” Siyeon explained “And nothing would stop you and Yubin from having secrets… I just ask you not to do that and I hope you won’t. We are a group, we are a family… we can’t keep hiding things from each others”

"Do you know how to stay in control?" The pink haired girl suddenly changed topic.

“I don’t” Siyeon admitted, not wanting to lie to her sister anymore. “I really don’t… I can’t feel when she’s about to take control, I can’t do anything when she is in control and once I come back… I can’t remember anything of what she did”

"Has Minji told you anything about it? Because that's pretty dangerous" Gahyeon whispered, whimpering all of the sudden.

“No, we… we didn’t talk to each other for a couple of days… since I verbally attacked Yoohyeon” Siyeon admitted, starting again to massage the younger vampire’s tummy. “It all started when you and Bora… weren’t here and Yubin and I agreed on not talking about it at the beginning… but then I verbally attacked Yooh and then physically attacked Yubin so… this couldn’t wait anymore"

"Then talk with Minji about it. I'm sure she can help you figure some things out" Gahyeon whispered. "And thank you... for this" she added, pointing at her sister's hand.

“Wait, give me just 5 minutes” Siyeon smiled, standing up and walking out of the room. A few minutes after she came back with a heating pad and she put it on Gahyeon’s tummy “Here, the warmth should help with the pain at least a little bit”

"Thank you, sis... but do you promise me? That you will talk to Minji soon about this?"

“I will but our situations are really different. She and this Solise girl, they’ve been ‘together’ for a long time. I don’t know anything about Nara, I don’t know how she acts, I don’t know what she thinks… But I trust Yubin to be able to know her a little bit more tomorrow and if we are lucky… she will convince her to help us”

"I hope the plan works" the younger vampire smiled "And from what I got those 'soulstones’ have been inside you forever so... why did Minji hers so long and you didn't know about it?"

“I think it was because of the training she did. They… pushed Solise to come out. While Nara was still… sleeping in here? I don’t know” Siyeon admitted. “Can I lay down with you?”

Gahyeon made a little place and patted the spot beside her.

"Maybe you're right. They pushed 'Solise' into Minji conscience while this 'Nara' is still in your unconsciousness"

Siyeon laid down beside Gahyeon and hugged her close.

“That’s probably the reason” Siyeon said, closing her eyes for a few seconds “Sis… if tomorrow something doesn’t go as planned and I’m not able to come back… Just know that I was so lucky to meet you and I was so lucky because you’ve become my sister. My precious little sister” she whispered.

"Don't say that. I'm not going to lose you to some dumb stone" Gahyeon chuckled, staying positive.

“I will do whatever I can to not let that happen” Siyeon said with a little smile, giving a peck on Gahyeon’s cheek “I love you, sis”

"I love you too, sis" the pink haired girl smiled, resting her head in Siyeon's armpit. "Can I stay like this until dinner?"

“Of course” Siyeon smiled, kissing Gahyeon’s forehead “Is the heating pad helping a little bit?”

"It is, it was a good idea. Thank you"

“Years of experience” Siyeon chuckled. “So… are we okay? You are not mad at me anymore?”

"I-... I'm not. Let's just say I understand your reasoning" the pink haired girl smiled.

“I’m glad you are not angry with me anymore” Siyeon said with a little smile. “Do you want to try to sleep til dinner is ready?”

"Yes, please. It was a pretty tiring day" the vampire chuckled, kissing Siyeon's side and nuzzling closer into her armpit.

“Have a good rest, little one” the older vampire smiled, gently removing some loose strands of hair from Gahyeon’s face with her fingers.

"Thank you, big one" the pink haired girl smiled, closing her eyes, safe in her sister's arms.

**Thank you for reading, we hope you liked it, much love ♥**

**A special shootout to our few commenters: Thank you so much for commenting on our story! You are the ones that give us motivation and keep going! ♥**

**QOTD: How did you find out about Dreamcatcher?  
  
Nyle: I was watching a reaction channel for K-pop reactions and one of them was suddenly Dreamcatcher's Chase me, I fell in love on the spot  
  
Cristina: Before I was a writer I was reading Nyle's (G)I-DLE fanfiction (which will probably not be finished because I'm fully into DC ~ Nyle) where he had a chapter about Dreamcatcher, I checked them out and BOOM, new InSomnia**


	92. Chapter 92

The morning after Siyeon woke up feeling really nervous. She hadn't been able to sleep and she felt way too tired. She didn't like the idea of willingly letting Nara take control, but she trusted Yubin enough to agree with this plan. She was sitting on the couch and drinking a cup of blood, trying to calm herself down when Minji appeared in the living room. 

"Hey… did I wake you up by coming downstairs?" The younger vampire asked with an apologetic smile.

“You did but it’s fine, it’s no problem” Minji smiled, quickly going to the kitchen to take herself a cup of blood as well before joining Siyeon on the couch, sitting close to her.  
  
The two of them stayed in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Siyeon spoke again. 

"Minji… these people, these stones… They were mates" the blonde vampire whispered "Do you think that… has something to do with us being this close? With us being soulmates?"

“No, I’m sure it doesn’t. We are still Minji and Siyeon, wolf. Those souls or whatever they are have never controlled our lives so... I’m sure you are my legit soulmate. As Lee Siyeon” the black haired vampire smiled.  
  
"But Solise… She felt Nara in me, I know that for sure. She knew" Siyeon whispered, turning her head towards Minji. "I thought about this all night long… if these souls weren't here… would it have been the same? Would you still have set a village on fire for me?"

“Of course I would have! I didn’t even know about that thing, I’m sure this soul in me didn’t either. And yes, she probably felt her that day because they are mates but that doesn’t change anything for us...”  
  
"How can you be sure of it?" Siyeon asked, putting her cup of blood down. "I already thought we had a really unusual relationship. We were not mates but we were close as ones… and now that I know this… I can't stop myself from thinking that maybe they had something to do with it"

"Singnie... they had to awaken Solise in me to get her out because she was 'sleeping' they said... That means the same goes for your Nara in there... I'm sure that the fact we are soulmates doesn't derive from their bond" the older vampire said, sounding confident because she wanted it to be true.

Siyeon nodded weakly, moving closer to Minji and hugging her tightly. 

"I want you to be right… I need you to be right" the younger vampire whispered, relaxing a little but and closing her eyes.

"What we have is ours, Singnie, no one else's" Minji whispered, kissing the blonde's head a few times.

"It's just ours" Siyeon repeated as if she could convince herself. "We've been together for so many years, we've shared everything… this is real, our relationship is real and we are bonded because we are… not because they are"

"Exactly, little wolf. All I've done to protect you in my life was me. Because you're mine" Minji stated.

Siyeon smiled, still keeping her eyes closed but snuggling even closer to Minji. 

"You have literally been… all I had for more than 200 years. You and no one else… and the way I love you… that can't be because of someone else. It's just me, genuinely loving my soulmate"

"Exactly, so don't go asking dumb questions again, wolfie and stop worrying about it too" Minji smiled genuinely, combing the younger vampire's hair and kissing her temple.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get this off my chest" Siyeon whispered with a little smile. "How do you feel about today?"

"I don't know... it will be... weird? I mean... letting her out willingly? I'm a bit scared about... the fact she may not go away again"

"Mine or yours?" Siyeon asked, tilting her head up to look at Minji.

"Both" the older vampire answered in a whisper.

"Me too" Siyeon whispered as well, taking hold of Minji's hand. "If things go well with Nara… I promise you I will be there with you when you let the other one out. And if something happens… I will protect Yoohyeon" Siyeon reassured, caressing the back of her hand with their thumb.

"I'm more scared for you... I remember what she said to you the last time" Minji whispered, caressing Siyeon's belly lightly.

"I remember that too. I can't deny she… she's good with mental games. I've been a wreck for days after that" Siyeon admitted, still caressing Minji's hand. "And I know she promised to kill me first as soon as she was able to take control but… if she kills me, she loses Nara"

"I know but we don't know how those soulstones work, Singnie. We can't count on her not killing you because Nara is in there" the older vampire reasoned.

"Then we have to hope that the silver chains will be enough" Siyeon replied with a little smile. "We will do it in the basement… so Yoohyeon can stay out of the door and she will be safe"

"Yeah... It's not THE safest but... at least there is something and like Yubin said... If we can control them at least a little it will be easier for us".

"It would be a lot easier" Siyeon agreed "I hope everything will be fine. We don't need any more problems…. I'd say we have enough of those already"

"I agree with you... And you need to keep this little head of yours as stress-free as possible, wolfie" Minji said, poking the blonde's head with a finger.

"You know I always try to but… When what's inside your soulmate tries to kill you after having mentally wrecked you and a few days after your sister disappears and then your girlfriend disappears as well… It's not really easy to keep the stress away" Siyeon whispered with a little chuckle.

"And still you managed to get through all of it and I'm proud of you for that my wolf. You didn't lose control once during all of that" Minji commended her with a big smile.

"I kind of did… you didn't punish me in a really long time and you had to do that because I lost control against you" Siyeon said, playing with Minji's fingers "I challenged you as a teenage vampire and that was unacceptable, mostly because it wasn't just us… I challenge in front of Yubin, who is part of our group and I know that's something I should never do"

"You did once that's correct but... It was really understandable. Of course I always need to punish if someone loses control but... Even I felt bad" Minji whispered.

"I know you did. I know you didn't want to punish me because I know you don't like doing that… but you are the leader so you have to, and that's okay" Siyeon reassured her, tilting her head up and kissing Minji's cheek.

"We'll get through this together okay? Just like we always did and always will be doing"

"We will… I know we will" Siyeon replied, nodding her head. "Should we wake up the others?"

"Are you sure you're ready? Is there nothing else we should do to... I don't know, prepare?" Minji whispered.

"How?" Siyeon asked in a whisper.

"I don't know? Do you want to know something about... Red Lotus? How I dealt with it?"

"That… could be helpful" Siyeon replied, nodding her head. "But just if you feel comfortable doing that… I don't want you to push yourself"

"If I'm able to help you, I would do everything, Singnie, you know that"

"I know" Siyeon replied, hugging Minji as close as she could "Tell me about her"

"Well what do you want to know?" The older vampire chuckled.

"When you let her take full control because you had to… how does that feel?"

"Umm... It's hard to explain... I just felt the control of my body slip away and... after that it's... watching someone else play with your body, watching someone... be you?" She tried to put into words.

"That sounds… awful" the younger vampire replied, fixing her gaze on the TV. "Nara was never fully in control so… I'm scared to let her do that"

"But you didn't know about what you did... I never had that, I think... or wait... maybe in the beginning? Ugh... I can't remember" Minji sighed.

"Don't worry… don't push yourself. Let's say this will be a test to see how things work if she's in control" Siyeon said, pulling away from the hug and looking at Minji "I need you to promise me something"

"Yes, Singnie?" Minji asked, locking eyes with her.

"Gahyeon won't be there but Yubin will be in the room and Bora will be out of the door" Siyeon explained, holding Minji's gaze "I want you to be close… if something happens… you have to stop me, Minji. It doesn't matter how… just don't let me hurt Bora and Yubin"

"I told you that I physically can't... k-kill... you if it has to come to that"

"If it has to come to that… you will have to, Minji. I'm asking you to" Siyeon whispered, caressing Minji's cheek. "You are stronger than me and you are the only one who can stop me. Don't… don't let me hurt them"

"I won't kill you, Siyeon! Never!" Minji stated. "You know I won't and you can't ask me that"

"Minji… Gahyeon wouldn't do it, neither would Yubin and Bora" Siyeon whispered. "I… I'll ask Yoohyeon then"

"You'll ask no one. If something happens, we will get you back" the older woman reasoned, nodding her head confidently.

"Okay" Siyeon whispered "But at least… I want Yubin to be in there with her spear" she stated, hoping that if things went badly, the younger hunter would react by instinct and protect herself.

"A normal spear then" Minji countered, not wanting to someone got killed, either accidentally or purposefully.

"No, Minji… she will be there with her actual spear. The one with the silver tip" Siyeon said in a firm voice. "I won't have it any other way"

"Fine! But she won't need to use it" the older vampire whispered, shaking her head. "Go wake them up..."

Siyeon nodded, caressing Minji's cheek and locking eyes with her

"I love you, Minji" she said with a smile as she slowly stood up to go wake the others up.

"I love you too, Singnie" the older vampire responded, hoping everything would go alright.

After Siyeon woke everyone up, they all had breakfast together and after an hour or so Siyeon, Bora, Yubin and Minji walked into the basement. Both hunters looked really uneasy and worried as they walked downstairs.

"Is Yoohyeon not coming?" Minji asked Bora who was the last to enter.

"She's with Gahyeon, the tiny vampire didn't sleep at all because of the pain in her tummy so Yoohyeon offered to keep her company for the morning" Bora explained.

"Yeah... she kept groaning and whimpering so I massaged it a couple of times" Yubin added with a proud smile.

"Poor baby" Minji said with a pout as they stopped in front of the door of the room. 

"We have… the silver chains we took f-from Elkie, right?" Yubin asked, uncomfortably shifting her spear in her hand.

"Bora already put them in the room like I asked her to" Minji replied with a smile.

"Okay… let's start then" Siyeon said with a little smile as she walked to Bora, wrapping an arm around the hunter's shoulder and pulling her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Won't the chains hurt you though?" The tiny hunter asked worriedly.

"Just a little" Siyeon reassured her, locking eyes with the hunter. "But if you give me a big kiss now, I'm sure it will hurt a lot less" the vampire smiled, patting her lips with a finger.

"You little weirdo" Bora smirked, leaning in and giving a long kiss on the blonde's lips.

Siyeon melted into the kiss, pulling Bora closer. She caressed her cheek softly before pulling away.

"Thank you, my queen" she whispered, pecking her lips once again.

"No fair! My girlfriend isn't even here" Minji complained with a little chuckle to keep the mood light.

"Mine neither" Yubin chuckled as well, hugging Minji as if to comfort her. "Should we start?"

"I assume you planned what to do so... yes we can, just tell us what to do" Minji smiled, sounding a little nervous.

“Actually… I spent the whole night trying to plan this but…” Yubin admitted, handing a map of notes to Minji “It could go in so many ways”

"What?! How did your head not explode? Did you sleep?" Minji gasped, seeing everything she prepared.

“Not at all. Gahyeon was rolling around in the bed because of the pain so I just went at the desk and I tried to think about every possible outcome of this plan and… the more I wrote, the more outcomes I could find. I was in a loop” Yubin explained, scratching her head.

"And have you found a way to keep it safe, sis?" Bora asked, trying to look over Minji's shoulder but being too short to do so.

“That… depends on Nara… and on the chains” Yubin said with a weak smile. “But yeah, there is one plan that could actually work. But we won’t tell her where Solise is, I don’t want her to know she’s in Minji… that’s a little advantage we have. So Minji, you will have to stay out of the door with Bora, I don’t want her to feel Solise”

"Wait, wasn't it your whole point to bring them into contact?" Minji asked.

“It is, but I want to see if she’s reasonable before doing that. If she knows where Solise is and she takes total control of Siyeon… she could just kill everyone except you and I’m pretty sure Solise would fight from the inside to take control… It would be a disaster” Yubin explained, taking her maps of notes and turning pages quickly to show Minji what she wrote about that.

"Well... that could work, but I'm not sure you're going to find anyone reasonable in there" Minji sighed.

“I don’t know either but… I think she will be more reasonable than Solise” the blue haired girl said, looking at Minji. “Solise knows everything right? She knows us, she can hear everything you hear and she can feel what you feel. Nara should be a little bit more disoriented… She probably doesn’t even know why she’s still alive, somehow”

"Well it could be that I didn't know about her but that she actually has been 'living' inside of me" the blonde vampire pointed out the possibility.

“That’s another possibility I considered and honestly… I hope it’s that one” Yubin explained, showing something on the map of notes. “Every time you lost control I was there, Nara had plenty of chances to kill me… but she never did. Not when I was sleeping and not when you lost control and we were alone. Sure, she attacked me but it was like she was trying to scare me, nothing else. But I don’t know if it’s because you were still half in control or if she… is kinda used to have me around like you are?”

"Girls, we are not going to get answers by standing around" Bora smiled. "And our nerves will just increase the longer we stand here so... maybe we should just start?"

“She’s right” Siyeon agreed, nodding her head and kissing Bora’s head before opening the door of the room “Let’s get this over with, Yubin”

"Good luck, Singnie" Minji said with a little smile before pulling Yubin closer. "Make sure she's restrained well, we are not hurting her" she whispered.

“I wasn’t planning on hurting her” Yubin whispered with a smile, gently putting the tip of her spear on Minji’s wrist, showing her that it wasn’t the silver one. Siyeon insisted all morning for her to bring the spear with her, but the hunter didn’t want to risk it.

"You're a good kid" the oldest vampire smiled, ruffling her hair and giving her a thumbs up, pulling Bora into her side after, to reassure her it would be okay.

The blue haired hunter followed Siyeon into the room and closed the door behind her, leaving the spear on the ground and walking to the vampire. She took the chain and the handcuffs and she gave Siyeon an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it Yubin... if a bit of silver is needed to help... I'll gladly do it" Siyeon spoke, thinking about her brave sister who endured more than 3 full days of that torture.

The hunter nodded, walking closer to Siyeon and wrapping the chain on the rings on the wall before bending down and securing it on Siyeon’s ankles. She did the same with the handcuffs, making sure that the vampire couldn’t move too much.

"Damn... this stuff still burns... just as much every single time" Siyeon mumbled, biting her lip.

“I am so sorry, Siyeon” the blue haired girl whispered, looking in the vampire’s eyes. “I need you to try to charm me”

Siyeon nodded, knowing exactly why the hunter asked that, trying her best to charm Yubin but failing due to the silver on her body.

"I c-can't"

“Okay, that’s good” Yubin said with a little smile, walking back to the door to pick her spear up, wanting Siyeon to feel relaxed and sure that she wouldn’t hurt anyone while she was in control. “Now… you need to let her out, but I guess we don’t really know how to do that”

"Exactly... I d-didn't even know when it happened so... I don't know how to l-let her out" the blonde sighed.

“She ‘feeds’ on your pain and your anger” Yubin tried to reason, thinking about what she planned tonight. “Just… sit down on the ground and close your eyes… try to think about everything that hurt you. Think about it until it physically hurts you again”

"I'll try" Siyeon responded, letting her limbs relax for as far as that was possible and closing her eyes, thinking about how hurt Gahyeon and Bora were in Elkie's room.

After a few minutes the situation was still the same, Siyeon was desperately trying to think about something painful but the idea of that giving control to Nara was preventing her from feeling the pain she should feel. Yubin took a deep breath and decided to do what she hoped she wouldn’t need to do. 

“I talked with Gahyeon about the Elkie thing… she said that every single day she hoped for you to barge in that room… and every night she felt hurt and disappointed because you weren’t there. You were taking so long and she was too hurt” she lied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"What? Of course she was... waiting for me, she was waiting for everyone" Siyeon countered.

“No Siyeon, she was waiting for you. You are her sister, she thought that your bond was so strong that… you could find her. But she realized it wasn’t, she realized you are just the one who turned her, but that doesn’t make the bond. So she started to hope for Minji to save her… because you didn’t” The blue haired girl kept saying.

"I talked with her yesterday and everything was fine! Why the fuck are you lying to me all of the sudden?" Siyeon yelled, really hoping that wasn’t the truth.

“I’m not lying… she didn’t want to tell you but I think you deserve to know the truth. Didn’t you notice that she’s more distant from you since we rescued her?” Yubin said as if she was stating the obvious. She knew that once you put the doubt in someone’s mind… the fear will do the rest.

"Of course not! We're fine! She just needed to rest and then we just went on like always, Yubin" Siyeon shook her head.

“Alright” Yubin said, standing up and walking to take her map of notes. “I took this from her diary” she said, bringing a page of it to Siyeon. She had woken Gahyeon up tonight just to make her write it, because she realized it could be necessary to make Siyeon give up control to Nara. She asked the pink haired girl to write that she was disappointed in her sister, that their bond didn’t feel as strong as it was after what happened and that she was trying to find a sisterly figure somewhere else because she needed to.

"No" Siyeon yelled. "That's not true. Unchain me, now! We will do this after. I need to talk to her"

“She doesn’t want to talk to you, Siyeon. You’ve read what she wrote” Yubin said and she saw in Siyeon’s eyes that it was physically hurting her. She hated to do this to her. “Just surrender about the fact that Gahyeon doesn’t see you as a sister anymore… you let her down and talking with her won’t fix things”

"Who are you to tell me that?! She's my fucking sister!" The blonde hissed, breathing a bit more heavily. "I demanded you to unchain me, NOW!"

“I won’t do that” Yubin replied, trying to stay strong. “She wrote that herself, that you are not her sister anymore, that she doesn’t feel that bond as she used to. And I mean, I can’t really blame her… I followed you everywhere for days, to find her and my sister… but you concluded nothing. If it wasn’t for Minji who found the detail in the picture and for Handong and Chae who found that shop… We would never have found them. I should have followed Minji from the start, instead of you. I took the wrong person as a role model” Yubin hissed, walking closer to Siyeon.

"Fuck you! Let me go!" Siyeon started growling and pulling at the chains, turning towards the window. "Why are you two not fucking doing anything?!"

“Because they agree, they both know what Gahyeon thinks” Yubin said as both Minji and Bora looked at Siyeon, hating what was happening right now, but knowing that it was necessary. 

"You should stop lying!" Siyeon screamed before letting her head hang down.

“I am not lying and you know it. You’ve read the page of Gahyeon’s diary yourself, you know that’s her handwriting and you know what she wrote” Yubin said, walking a little bit closer. “I know this wasn’t the right moment but someone had to tell you”

Siyeon didn’t reply anymore, she just left her head hanging and was breathing irregularly.

Yubin slowly made another step closer and she knew she was almost there, Siyeon was giving up control to Nara… she had to push just a little bit more.

“She’s replacing you with Bora, you’ve read that youself” the blue haired girl whispered, taking the page of the diary from Siyeon’s hand. “She can understand her more, Bora was there to protect her when she was in danger, but you weren’t. You left her alone”  
  


Siyeon still didn’t respond, staying in the same exact position, being quiet.

The blue haired girl started to worry a little, she bent down, removing Siyeon’s hair from her face to make sure that everything was okay.

“S-Siyeon?” she whispered, not knowing what to expect. She saw that the vampire had her eyes closed, still breathing irregularly and not reacting to her.

Yubin had no idea of what was happening, but she could imagine that Siyeon and Nara were probably fighting for control at this exact moment. 

“Give up, Siyeon… Let her take control” the blue haired girl whispered, caressing her cheek. “It will be fine” 

Her blonde hair slowly started turning darker, becoming a shade of grey as her eyes opened again.

Yubin quickly took a couple of steps back, making sure to be out of the range of the vampire’s movement. 

“N-Nara?” she whispered, noticing how different their eyes were. Not only because Nara had gold accents in them, but the gaze in general was completely different.

"You... again?" The vampire responded. "Where... why am I... like this?" She added in a low growl.

“Chained?” Yubin asked, looking at her. “Because otherwise I’d be dead”

"Right" she coldly replied. "Just kill me. I've been... trained enough to... endure torture"

“I don’t want to kill you, Nara. I just want to talk. The silver chains are just for… precaution” Yubin whispered, nervously holding her spear in her hands.

"Typical amateur" the silver haired vampire scoffed. "I won't talk"

“You don’t even want to know why you are here? And how you got here? In someone else’s body?” the blue haired girl tried to convince her.

"Nonsense. My body is my own. You probably captured me... somehow"

The hunter took out her phone and took a picture of Nara, suddenly realising that the vampire had no idea of what a phone was, probably. 

“Here… this is… it kind of works like a mirror? This is you” she said, deciding to put the camera into selfie mode, turning it towards Nara. “If you move, you will see it’s really you”

"What... did you do to me?" The vampire growled.

“I didn’t do anything, Xena did” Yubin stated, putting her phone away.

"That... that name sounds familiar..."

“If I walk closer… if I show you how you ended up here, will you stay calm?” Yubin asked, walking towards the door to take the book she fortunately decided to bring with her.

"It's not like I... can kill you if I wanted to" the vampire scoffed, pulling the chain hard to demonstrate her point.

“I don’t know that… from what I’ve read about you, you are strong enough to break those” the blue haired girl whispered, walking to Nara and bending down in front of her, opening the book on the chapter she wanted her to read. “Do you… want to give it a quick read?”

"I don't read" the woman stated, pulling the chain again and wincing at the silver burning her.

“I will read it to you then” Yubin simply said with a little smile, sitting down on the floor and starting to read the whole chapter. Half way through it Nara had stopped complaining and she looked slightly interested.

"How do you have a book about me? And why does the name Solise give me a heartache?" She asked.

“You don’t remember Solise?” Yubin asked, totally not expecting that. “She was your mate, you… died for her”

"So that's why the name hu-... wait, you're insane. I didn’t die"

“You… well, your body did. Your soul didn’t, that’s why you are here” Yubin tried to explain when Nara pulled the chains, scaring the hunter. 

“You are making all of this up, aren’t you? That mirror thing wasn’t real!” the vampire protested, growling at Yubin.

"Why would I make all of this up? I literally read the book for you. And that mirror thing is real, you just... don't know it yet" Yubin tried to explain, scratching her head.

“Is there… more? In that stupid book of yours?” Nara asked, looking at the book in the hunter’s hands.

"There is. Do you want to hear?" Yubin said, sounding hopeful.

“It’s not like I have better things to do right now” the vampire hissed, pulling the chains hard once again.

"Stop hurting yourself and just listen" the blue haired girl whispered, taking the book at the page she left off again and continuing the story.

The more Yubin read the pages of the book, the more Nara started remembering things. Not moments or people, but sensations and feelings related to the people this blue haired girl was reading about. 

"And... that is where it ends" Yubin said, closing the book and putting it to the side, noticing that Bora and Minji were also taken aback by the story.

Nara stayed silent for a few moments, looking down as if she was trying to process the information when she realized that a few tears escaped her eyes when the girl in front of her read of how the two vampires died. Well… how she and this Solise died. 

“How do I know… this is true?” she asked, trying to reach her face with her hand to wipe away the tears and failing because the chains were too short.

"I can't prove you it's true. I expected you to confirm that" Yubin admitted.

The vampire didn’t know what to think about it. She felt something in her stomach listening to that story and the fact that she actually cried for a story wasn’t like her at all… unless that really was her story. She tried once again to reach her face to wipe away the tears because she hated to look fragile in front of this stranger but she had to stop, flinching a little. 

“Who are you?” she asked in a whispered. “I’ve seen you before”

"I'm Yubin. Lee Yubin. Siyeon's friend" the hunter replied.

“And Siyeon is… the one I’m occupying the body of right now?” Nara asked, not believing in her own words.

"Yes, exactly. That body is hers" the blue haired girl smiled.

“I guess you, being her friend, want me out of her body” Nara said, raising her head and looking at the hunter.

"Well... that is basically the goal yes"

“How are you going to do that, Lee Yubin?” Nara whispered, still locking eyes with her. “And if what you’ve read is true… where will I go when you do that?”

"I can't answer those with certainty but... one of the options is to return you to your own body... somehow" Yubin nervously answered.

“My own body” Nara whispered, looking down. “What are you? A priestess? And who are those?” Nara asked, pointing her head to the window.

"Me and the tiny one are humans and sisters. The black haired woman is Minji. A vampire from your clan”.

“Humans? A human is talking to me about soulstones and my clan’s history?” Nara scoffed, looking at Yubin. “How old are you?”

"I am 23, my sister is 26 and Minji is 260 years old" the blue haired girl smiled, answering to her questions.

“What about this one? Siyeon?” Nara asked “And why are two vampires collaborating with two humans?”

"Well... Siyeon is 250 and Bora is her girlfriend... we are working together because we are hunters and we are going after a clan together"

“Hunters? Vampire hunters?” Nara asked, pulling the chains. “Is that why you have all this silver stuff?” 

"We are vampire hunters, yes... and we got those from someone... who used them against our group"

“Okay, let’s say I believe you” Nara said, not sounding really convinced “Why am I chained here? What do you want from me?”

"We want you to leave Siyeon alone, stop interfering with her life unless it's to help her" the hunter stated.

“And why would I do that?” Nara scoffed “Why would I give up the chance to be alive for someone I don’t know?”

"I don't think being chained up in a basement is worthy of being called alive" the blue haired girl challenged.

Nara pulled the restraint, growling at the hunter in front of her. The more time she spent in control of that body the more she was able to remember her past. She started remembering the events and the people Yubin had read her about and she slowly lowered her head, letting it hang down with her hair covering her face. She remembered the moment in which Solise died in her arms and her heart felt like it was tearing itself apart.

"It's your choice, Nara. Or you stay down here, or you help us out. It's as simple as that” the hunter stated, staying calm.

“Solise is dead” Nara whispered, looking down. “Her soul… I have to find her soul” she stated as tears streamed down her face.

"And I'm pretty sure you can't find her when you're chained up like this right?"

“I have to find her” Nara whispered again, pulling the restraint so hard that a crack appeared on the wall. “Did they use her soulstone?”

"Answer my question first. If you agree to help us we... we might be able to help you find Solise"

“Y-You know where she is?” the vampire asked, snapping her head up and looking in Yubin’s eyes. “Answer me!”

"We do" Yubin sighed, knowing she needed to answer.

“Is she okay?” Nara asked between tears, slowly standing up on her feet to face Yubin.

"She is okay..." Yubin said wanting to say she was fucked up in her brain but refraining from saying that. "And sit down, Nara"

“I will help you, but I have conditions” the vampire said, still looking in Yubin’s eyes, not sitting down.

"Shoot. But I can't assure we will grant your request" the blue haired girl stated.

“You have to, just like I have to help you” Nara stated, sounding firm. “Now that I remember everything, I will try to take control every time I can, if you don’t assure me what I ask you. And if I don’t help you, I won’t find Solise so… we are stuck”

"Tell me your conditions and we'll see"

“I will help you with whatever you need help with, in exchange you will find our bodies and when you do, we need to kill the priestess” Nara stated. “I want you to tell me where Solise is and I want to be in control of this body for a few hours a day”

"We will find the bodies and somehow kill the priestess if she is still alive. I can tell you where Solise is I think" Yubin said, looking at the window where both women nodded their heads. "But I can't agree with the last condition. This is still Siyeon's life. What we can do is arrange a controlled meeting between you and your wife every few days"

“You… You can do that?” Nara whispered, overwhelmed by the fact that she could meet Solise again. “I will… I will help you then”

"So you promise to let Siyeon lead her life, except for when we call you?" Yubin stated with a firm voice.

“I will” Nara replied, nodding her head. “I will help you and I will let her lead her life if… if I can see Solise”

"We can arrange that" the hunter replied, looking over at Minji.

“I need proof that you are not fooling me” Nara replied. “Take this off of me” the vampire said, weakly shaking the restraint.

"I think you know well enough that I cannot do that" Yubin said with a sigh.

“I won’t hurt you. What would I gain by doing that?” Nara asked, locking eyes with Yubin. “I would lose my chance to see my wife again and to go back in my own body. Show me you are willing to collaborate and I will show you that you can trust me”

"Give me a moment" the blue haired girl said, shaking her head and walking out of the room to talk with the two others.

“She has a point, she would lose everything by attacking you… so she doesn’t really have a reason to. Unless she doesn’t care about Solise and she just wants to get away from here” Minji said, looking at Yubin.

"Then how do we assure that she really does care about Solise?" The youngest girl asked in a whisper, knowing the answer but she really didn't want to do that.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Nara spoke from inside the room, locking eyes with Minji from the window. 

"Minji, what do you think we should do?" Bora asked.

“I don’t know” the oldest vampire admitted, looking at Nara. “She is willing to help but we gave her nothing” Minji whispered faintly so that the other vampire couldn't hear her. “She has no reasons to trust us but a promise”

"So we agree that I don't release her then, right?" Yubin asked to be sure.

“I was saying the opposite” Minji admitted. “Sure as hell we won’t release her when there is Solise around but… I think it’s safe to release her now. She still doesn’t know where her wife is and she has everything to lose. But Yubin… you are the one in there with her… this is your call to make”

"I think we should not do what she asked me to" Yubin said.

"Okay" Minji replied with a smile, nodding to the young hunter. "You did an amazing job, Yubin. You are being firm but sweet in a way"

"I'm doing what I have to do, Minji. I brought this all on you so it's my job to carry this out" the blue haired girl said before walking back in.

"It took you long enough" Nara commented, slowly standing back up again.

"It did because what you ask is too dangerous. I'm not releasing you"

"Have you ever been in love, kid?" Nara asked, out of the blue.

"I have, so don't try to play that card" Yubin stated.

"I'm not playing any card. I just wanted to be sure that you could understand what I was talking about" Nara explained, giving Yubin a little smile. "I just remembered that the love of my life died in my arms and I thought I had lost her forever… but now I find out I have a chance to see her again, to feel her again… would I really risk to lose that chance by attacking you?" 

"I don't know? You could threaten to kill me unless Minji or Bora tell you where she is?" Yubin pointed out.

"Why would I do that? To spend my eternity in a body that is not mine, with another person stuck in here?" Nara asked, shaking her head. "When I could have my life back, my love back, my body… This one is pretty nice, I can't say I wasn't lucky but… I was way stronger than this, way faster than this"

"You would be with the one you love, so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to do that"

“I already told you. There are too many variants, I don’t even know if those two really care about you. They could simply let me take you down and not tell me where my wife is” Nara countered, trying to make a step towards Yubin and flinching because of the chain. “You’ve read my story, I died for my wife… do you really think I would waste the opportunity to be with her in our own bodies? Without having to constantly fight for control in this one?”

Yubin seemed to think about that for a bit and the point she raised was pretty valid. She would take a huge risk by doing that so she wondered if it was worth it.

"Stay still" the blue haired girl sighed.

Nara nodded her head, staying exactly where she was as Yubin carefully walked closer.

"One wrong move and you will never see her" Yubin warned her, slowly undoing the chain of Nara's right hand.

The vampire clenched her fist a couple of times, turning her wrist around and letting out a sigh of satisfaction because it didn’t burn anymore.

"Is that good?" Yubin asked, locking eyes with the woman.

“It is, thank you” Nara replied, giving Yubin a little smile and waiting for her to let her free.

"Do you need me to free your other wrist as well?" The hunter asked.

“I asked you to take these off… I meant wrists and legs” Nara explained, still looking in Yubin’s eyes. “With this hand free… if I wanted you to be dead, you would already be”

"Fine" Yubin scoffed, quickly undoing the chain around the other hand and bending down, roughly taking them off of her legs.

Nara stood still until Yubin was done and when the hunter stood up again the vampire looked at the window.

“The small one looks really not okay with what you did” she said with a little scoff, locking eyes with Bora who looked really worried.

Yubin mouthed her a 'it's okay' before turning back to Nara. 

"Why did you want to be freed?"

“Just to prove you that I won’t kill you first chance I get” Nara said, looking around “Plus… those chains hurt as hell”

"That's the point of them" Yubin stated.

Nara scoffed, making a step forward. Yubin quickly pointed the spear at her, looking at her in the eyes. The vampire smiled, putting a hand on the tip of the spear, slowly lowering it. 

“I just want to move a little. And that thing wouldn’t hurt me anyway” she stated, making a few steps forward, looking like someone who’s trying how her new body works.

"You understand that if we let you meet your wife, those will be on you again, right?" Yubin asked, trying to show that she wasn't scared.

“I know… and I don’t blame you” Nara just said, walking a bit around the room. “What do you need my help for? Should I just come out every time this Siyeon needs to be saved, somehow?”

"We just need you to not come out when Siyeon doesn't want you to, and to come out when she wants you to. You give her the control" Yubin said.

“Alright” Nara said, stopping in front of Yubin “She seems to be okay with it as well” she added, confusing the blue haired girl.

"What do you mean?" Yubin asked, tilting her head.

“I can hear her now” Nara stated “And she is sharing some of her memories with me”

"That's... good? I think?" Yubin asked, turning towards Minji.

The older vampire nodded from the window, knowing that Siyeon wouldn’t share too much information.

“Your leader” Nara stated, pointing at Minji “your sister and Siyeon’s lover” she added, pointing at Bora and then turning to Yubin, putting a hand on her head “and her pupil” she said, removing the hand right after.

"Look, Nara, I am happy we settled this without violence but I think it's time to let Siyeon take back over. Unless you want to learn a bit, I can leave you to talk with her then" Yubin said.

“I will keep my word and let her take over… but before that you will tell me where my wife is” Nara said, locking eyes with the hunter.

"We will show you that when you are chained up again for the first meeting" the hunter replied.

“I won’t let her take over before I’m sure you know where my wife is” Nara said, locking eyes with Yubin, looking deep into them to charm her. “Where is Solise?” she whispered.

"She... Solise is..." Yubin tried to resist, obviously failing and fearing the consequences. "M-Minji"

Nara released Yubin from the charming spell and turned towards the window, locking eyes with the black haired vampire.

  
  


"Did you really just charm me?!" Yubin yelled, hitting the vampire's arm. "You know that's gonna cost you right?"

“Did you just hit me? Now that I’m free?” Nara asked, with a little scoff. “You have guts, I won’t deny that. And that won’t cost me anything because I won’t do anything about it… I just needed to know if you were tricking me” 

"You still charmed me! That's not something you just do!" Yubin crossed her arms over her chest.

“You wouldn’t have told me otherwise” Nara justified herself as she walked to the window, locking eyes with Minji, desperately trying to find a little bit of Solise in her gaze. She raised her hand, putting it on the window, still looking at Minji.

"Minji is strong enough to resist her. Don't bother trying" the blue haired girl simply said.

“I can see that” Nara whispered, looking away from Minji and turning back to the hunter. “But she’s in there and I hope she knows I’m here”

"She does. She sees what Minji sees but can't do anything about it"

“Then I’m happy she saw me” Nara said “Promise me I will see her in a couple of days”

"Well... we wanted to let you meet today. But since you wanted to be free, we can't do that anymore" Yubin smiled.

“You can always chain me up again” Nara said, glaring at the hunter. “Today” she whispered with a little smile, turning towards Minji.

"Remember when I said you'd pay the price for charming me?" The hunter stated. "Let Siyeon take back control"

“Kid” Nara said, reaching for Yubin’s head, resting her hand on it and shaking it a little “I find you funny and brave for doing what you did but… don’t push your luck. I will let her take control but I’ll better see my wife today”

Yubin was a bit intimidated with the gesture and gulped.

"Let me just check with them real quick" she said, leaving the room and locking it.

“You said you wouldn’t free her!” Bora protested, slapping Yubin’s arm.

"She raised a fair point, Bora. And she didn't hurt me because she knows she needs us" she countered, hugging her sister.

The hunter held her tight and kissed her cheek, glad that everything was okay.

“I hate to admit this… But Red Lotus was literally screaming for me to put the hand on the glass and I struggled not to” Minji whispered faintly “And I think Nara knows it”

"You heard her? Aren't you normally able to completely block her voice out?" The youngest hunter asked.

“I am, normally. But what they had… is so damn strong” Minji admitted. “I was still in control of course, but I could hear her”

"Well this is your call then, Minji. Do you want to... let them meet or..."

“I think we should make sure that Red Lotus agrees with the plan before that” Minji explained. “Tell her that if her wife is reasonable, they will meet tonight or tomorrow” the vampire explained, still looking at Nara from the window.

"You seem to forget I can still hear you..." Nara again said, shaking her head.

Minji completely ignored her, not wanting to give her any sort of power or recognition. Nara had to know that yes, Solise was in her body, but that Minji herself was no joke and she was the owner of that body. Minji put a hand on Yubin’s shoulder, squeezing it a little.

“Tell her that and make Siyeon come back” she whispered faintly.

Yubin walked to the window and knocked on it to get her attention.

"You let Siyeon back in control now and you'll see her tonight or tomorrow, you can take it or leave it" she firmly said.

“Any idea how to do that?” Nara asked, walking to the window.

"You just have to be willing to give up control and Siyeon will take over"

The vampire closed her eyes, trying to do what she was asked but she reopened them a few moments later. 

“I am willing to give up control, but nothing is happening” she stated.

"Just keep trying and you'll figure it out with Siyeon" Yubin said.

Nara sighed, sitting down on the ground with her back on the wall. She closed her eyes trying to feel Siyeon. After a few minutes her hair started to change, the silver slowly fading into blonde.

"Can I go in?" Bora asked, looking at Yubin and Minji.

"Wait, let's be sure it's Siyeon" Minji replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the vampire until she raised her head and locked eyes with Minji. 

"That went… better than I thought" Siyeon said with a little smile. Bora quickly unlocked the door and ran in to hug Siyeon.

"You did really well, my wolf"

The vampire smiled, hugging Bora closer and cupping her face with a hand. 

"It was really weird… but I'm glad it went well" the blonde vampire said with a smile, pecking Bora's lips.

"Seems like Bin was right in her prediction that the soul in you was a bit reasonable" the tiny hunter chuckled.

"And I was right to trust her with this" Siyeon replied, nodding her head "She did great. And yes, Nara is… oddly willing to help. I guess that's what love does to people" the vampire added, locking eyes with Bora, caressing her cheek.

"I guess it is" Bora smiled, kissing Siyeon's lips again.

"You did great, kid" Minji smiled, patting Yubin's shoulder. "I'm going to check up on Pup and the fox in the meantime"

Yubin nodded, but when Minji started to walk upstairs she suddenly blocked her by tugging on her sleeve.

"Do you think Siyeon will be mad at me for what I said before Nara came out?" She asked, sounding a little bit worried.

"I think she understands now why you did that, kid. She was mad when it was happening, but deep down she knew what you were doing" the leader reassured her.

"I hope so" Yubin replied with a weak smile, looking at Siyeon and Bora in the room. They looked like they needed time to be alone and talk with each other. "I will… I will come with you"

"That's good kid" Minji said, pulling Yubin into her side and walking upstairs with her proud of the hunter and happy their plan went well.

**We hope you liked it and thank you for the support! Much love ♥  
  
(Nyle: I also finished my first exam in college today! I think I will get around 70-80% for my hardest subject so yaay!)  
  
QOTD: What did you think of the first teaser pictures and who is your favorite?  
  
Nyle: They are all gorgeous and for my favo... Gahyeon/Minji/Siyeon? xD  
Cristina: They are all gorgeous of course but I like Siyeon/Yubin the most**


	93. Chapter 93

After the talk with Nara, the girls decided to give Siyeon a little bit of time to rest before going on with the second part of the plan. Minji was already in the basement with Yoohyeon while Siyeon, Bora and Yubin were walking downstairs since Gahyeon had finally fallen asleep. In that time Minji and Yoohyeon had a bit of time to talk and they decided to put what happened between them aside because this way bigger and they agreed it was a stupid fight anyway.

"Alright, everyone ready for the second part of this mess?" Minji asked, watching the three girls walking towards the room. "I hope everything will go as planned"

"We all hope that, Minji" Bora chuckled, combing Siyeon's hair. "My wolf here already did well but... I must admit I'm a bit scared of your 'Red Lotus' "

"You have all right to be" Minji replied "If Nara is reasonable, this one won't be" the older vampire said, pointing her finger to herself. "I want… only Siyeon in there with me"

"M-me?" Siyeon asked, remembering exactly how the little showdown with Red Lotus ended last time.

"You are… the only one she can't hurt, Singnie" Minji whispered, walking closer to the younger vampire. 

"Is that a wise idea though? I've seen Red Lotus play mind games on Siyeon. What if she… can't take it anymore and Nara takes over? They would be locked in there alone" Yoohyeon said, sounding a little bit worried.

"I agree with Yoohyeon. Siyeon can't be in there yet and definitely not free. On the other hand if Nara comes out without our permission she would break the promise" Yubin said.

"What do we do then?" Bora asked, looking at Minji.

"What if me and Yubin go in there?" The silver haired hunter shyly suggested.

"You are the last person I want in there with Red Lotus, Pup" Minji admitted "But if… if there is no other way… you will walk in with your gun and you with your spear" the older vampire said, pointing at both Yoohyeon and Yubin "And I will check the bullets and the tip of the spear"

"Fine" Yoohyeon sighed. Minji could check the bullets all she wanted, as soon as she would be chained up she couldn't keep her from changing back.

"Alright then" Minji agreed, walking to Bora and Siyeon "You made me a promise, Singnie… if something happens, protect her" she whispered, kissing Siyeon's cheek.

"I will, Minji. You know I always keep my promises" the blonde replied with a smile, patting her shoulder.

"I know you do" Minji smiled, kissing Bora's cheek as well. She walked back to Yoohyeon and Yubin, checking both the bullets and the tip of the spear to make sure that they were the silver ones. "Okay, we can go. Yubin, bring the book with you. She knows everything I know but… just in case we need to tell her something I don’t know I want you to have it”

The blue haired hunter nodded, taking everything she needed to take before walking in the room.

"I... Can I call Handong?" Siyeon suddenly asked.

“Handong?” Minji asked, turning towards Siyeon. 

"I just- I don't want Gahyeon to be alone" the blonde whispered. "So can I call her and Chae to come watch her?"

“Of course you can, Singnie, you don’t have to ask me that” Minji smiled. “Just make sure that they’re safe”

"I will" the vampire nodded, momentarily leaving the room to call the bartender as Yubin picked up the silver chain.

“Okay, let’s start this” Minji said, walking into the room and to the wall. 

“You… You do this” Yubin said, giving the chain to Yoohyeon “I’ve chained up enough people for today” 

"I'm... n-not hurting my girlfriend" Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her head.

"Aww come on, Pup. It's practice for later" Minji winked at her.

“This is… totally different, babe” Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her head and trying to give the chain back to Yubin.

“Yooh… I’m sure she prefers you doing this… it will definitely be less painful” Yubin reassured her with a little smile.

"Hey, Pup, don't worry about it. It's okay" Minji smiled. "I have been through a lot of silver in my life. Let's just use this as a restraining lesson" she smirked, trying to lift the mood.

“Fine” Yoohyeon whispered, taking the chain and walking to Minji. She restrained her wrists and her ankles, noticing Minji flinching a couple of times even if it was visible that she was trying not to.

"Good job, my puppy, those are really good" the vampire commended her, pulling at one of the chains to prove her point, even though it hurt.

“Don’t hurt yourself now that is not necessary, babe” Yoohyeon said, stopping Minji’s arm and pecking her lips softly.

"Oh right, I'm sorry... that's your job" the older woman winked.

“I know you are trying to lift the mood, but don’t joke around too much. You need to be strong and focused for what’s coming” Yoohyeon scolded her, caressing her cheek.

"Exactly what she said! And me and Bora don't need to hear about your weird kinks" Yubin protested.

The small woman patted her hand on the window, giving them a thumbs up to say that she agreed with what her sister said. Yoohyeon pulled the restraint to make sure that everything was in place before walking back to Yubin. 

“Can you charm us?” the blue haired girl asked, just to make sure. Minji looked Yubin in the eyes for a few seconds but nothing was happening.

"I can't" Minji confirmed. "Let's wait for Singnie before starting though"

“Yeah, I agree with you” Yoohyeon said as she walked to the table, putting her gun down and sitting on a chair.

A few minutes later Siyeon came walking back downstairs, hugging Bora.

"Sorry for making you wait, I was just waiting for Handong and Chaesol to arrive and I told them what we are doing"

“Are they upstairs with Gahyeon?” the older hunter asked, kissing Siyeon’s cheek.

"They are, they will stay with her" the blonde smiled as she turned to Minji, nodding her head.

“Okay, let’s start” Minji said, looking really focused. “Can I let her out?” she asked, looking at Yoohyeon and Yubin.

"Wait" Yubin said, turning to Siyeon. "Can you block Nara from hearing this?"

“I don’t know how to do that” the blonde vampire admitted “I can try”

"We need to be sure, Siyeon. We can't let her hear in case Red Lotus tries to do something with her"

“For now, I have total control. If once Red Lotus is out I feel… Nara’s presence, I will leave” Siyeon said, looking at Yubin. “If something happens just scream and I’ll be here”

Minji shook her head, not liking the idea.

"Singnie, just tell her her wife is a bit unstable and that she doesn't need to listen" she said.

“I will… I just hope she will listen to me” Siyeon said, nodding her head.

"Alright" the youngest hunter said, patting Yoohyeon’s shoulder. "You can let her out Minji"

Minji nodded, locking eyes with Yoohyeon for a few seconds before closing her eyes. It had been so long since the last time she willingly let Red Lotus out, but she couldn’t forget how to do that. After less than 20 seconds Minji’s hair went red and she slowly opened her now red eyes.

"Whatever you plan on doing, I'm not listening" she growled in a low voice.

“You should, you know what’s at stake” Yoohyeon said, trying to look confident while Yubin just looked at the vampire. She looked way more scary than Nara, her expression was something else.

"You don't command me, weakling. Last time you were crying in a corner while you should have been dead on the ground, as if an animal had torn you apart"

“But I wasn’t, because I have friends who love me” Yoohyeon said, looking straight in the vampire’s eyes. “I don’t want to command you, I want to make a deal with you, one with benefits for you and for the whole group”

"As long as I can kill you, tall stick, I'm fine with the arrangement" the vampire responded.

“Me being dead is not part of the arrangement I’m afraid” the older hunter replied, shaking her head. “Now if you are done threatening me, we can talk”

"I can't promise you that but sure... talk" the red haired vampire said with a huff.

“You know your wife is here, right?” Yoohyeon asked, looking at Red Lotus. “We want your help. Yours and Nara’s… in exchange you will be able to meet each other and if everything goes as planned… We will find your bodies and you will be free”

"Free you say? Do you think I don't know why I can't see her yet? You didn't tell her everything" 

“What didn’t we tell her?” Yoohyeon asked, not moving her gaze from the vampire.

"Maybe something about the clan, my dear" Red Lotus smirked

“The clan you were leading… wasn’t the same one Minji destroyed” Yubin intervened. “I’ve read your story and I know what Minji said about what your clan became. You were leading it by being fair to your own people… But it wasn’t like that anymore when Minji ended it”

"It were still Phantoms and those are our kind. Her kind. I wonder how she'll like that, idiots" The vampire hissed, pulling hard at the chain.

“They were making you kill your own kind, Solise” Yoohyeon said, daring to use her name. “In that arena, you killed your own people too”

"I did. I punished my own people in that arena, there is a difference"

“There is no difference” Yoohyeon said, shaking her head. “But let’s say it was different… Wouldn’t you set your clan on fire to save Nara?”

"No, because I'm strong enough to actually fight instead of killing everyone. I kill with my hands, not with fire"

“So what’s the difference? You would have killed everyone with your hands to save Nara, instead of using fire. But the clan would be gone anyway” the blue haired hunter countered, sounding confused.

"Are you that bad at listening? I would kill anyone who threatens Nara" the vampire hissed, pulling at the chains trying to reach Yubin.

“M-Minji did the same. She killed anyone who threatened Siyeon” Yubin said, taking a step back, not liking the strength the vampire was using to pull the chains.

"Wrong! They were going to train my wife. They were going to give her her favorite hobby back" Solise countered.

“By hurting Siyeon” Yoohyeon countered, shaking her head. “It’s the same, Solise. You want to protect Nara just like Minji wants to protect Siyeon. She destroyed the clan just for that. Because letting them train her… would mean that! Losing Siyeon!”

"I don't care. The plan was to train so much that Minji and Siyeon would disappear. What would I care if little Minji lost her fuckdoll?"

“How can you not see that… this could be a win for both you and Nara and our group?” the silver haired girl asked, walking a little bit closer. “If you help us… Minji and Siyeon will be able to live their lives and you will be able to live yours… in your own bodies!”

"Minji made me wait another 200 years to let me see Nara again. If I get my body back... she's dead" the vampire smirked.

“So how are you planning on playing this, Solise?” Yubin asked, starting to get nervous. Nara was reasonable, but this one was just crazy. “You want to wait 200 more years? Or 500 this time?”

"You want to make Minji suffer for that long? Such cruel friends" the red haired woman pouted. "That's my condition. I help you out, but Minji pays the price"

As soon as Red Lotus finished that sentence, Siyeon slammed her hand against the window, glaring at her.

“We are calling this off! She’s not going to be reasonable and even if she magically started to act reasonable, we can’t trust her anymore. She would fake to be on our side and kill Minji right after” she said, locking eyes with the vampire, making sure that she had total control over Nara.

"Seems like you learnt since last time, Singnie" Red Lotus smirked, winking at her.

“This was my mistake” Yubin said, shaking her head. “I convinced them to do this because I thought you and Nara really loved each other and were willing to help us to be together. But it turns out that she really would give the world for you… but you love revenge more than you love her” the blue haired girl said, trying to play one of the few cards left for them.

"Don't you fucking dare question my love for her" The red haired vampire yelled, letting her fangs out and pulling at the chains, desperately trying to get loose.

“She had a chance of making it out of there alive, the day you both died” Yubin said, trying to act as if she wasn’t scared. “She could try and fight but she decided that it wasn’t worth it because she wanted to follow you, no matter where. Now we gave her the chance to meet you and she agreed instantly… and you are here arguing about revenge? That’s not love, Solise” 

"What's your condition then?" The vampire growled, seeming a little calmer but still furious.

The blue haired girl felt her knees failing her and she had to sit down on a chair, definitely not wanting to give a show. 

“We will let you meet each other, you will tell her what your clan had become” Yoohyeon started to explain “Explaining why Minji had to end it. And you will let Minji in control unless she asks you to take over. In exchange, we will let you meet pretty often… But you will be restraint and we will be there with you”

The red haired vampire seemed to think about it for a bit. 

"One condition" she suddenly said. "If Xena is still alive, I'm the one who ends her" she explained, if she couldn't take revenge on Minji, she would at least take revenge on the one who started her pain.

“We will have to talk with Minji about that but… I’m sure she will agree” Yoohyeon stated. “That’s your fight after all. Minji and Siyeon were just caught in the crossfire, Solise, can you see that now? The only ‘fault’ Minji had was to be the unfortunate one chosen for this souls thing”

"I didn't tell you to defend your mate, tall stick" the vampire hissed. "I gave you a condition to agree to, which Minji is also agreeing to, and you start talking about nonsense again"

“If Minji agrees as well, you will be the one who will kill Xena, if she’s alive” Yoohyeon said when Yubin cut her off while looking at the book.

“She has to be alive… The stones are somehow connected to her?” she tried to explain “I’m pretty sure she’s alive”

"I'll have her head then, and I'm getting my body back and my wife" Solise stated with a huff.

“How do we know that you won’t kill Minji once you have your body back?” Yoohyeon asked, locking eyes with the vampire.

"How do I know you're actually giving me my body back, stick bitch?" The older woman simply replied.

“Once we do… our part of the deal will be done… But yours won’t” Yoohyeon explained, totally uncaring of the vampire calling her names. “When we give you your body, there won’t be nothing able to stop you”

"I guess you'll just have to trust me"

“Trust you?” Yubin asked with a little scoff “You just said that if you have your body back you will kill her. Nara might be trustworthy but you don’t sound reliable at all”

"You could easily kill me too once I'm back in my body, and hey, it's your plan. If you don't choose to trust me, you can go find another plan"

“We will think about that” Yoohyeon replied, nodding her head. “We won’t kill you once you’re back in your body… otherwise we wouldn’t be scared about what you would do after”

"So when am I meeting her?" Solise asked, turning to Siyeon.

“Probably tomorrow morning” Yoohyeon replied “But please… be reasonable, because one wrong move would make us lose the little trust we have in you. We are willing to give you a chance… don’t make us regret that”

"We'll see" the vampire smiled, just to annoy her a little as she leaned back against the wall.

“Just think about the fact that if you help us you will be able to live your eternity with your wife, after having taken revenge on Xena” Yoohyeon said, trying to convince her “No one would bother you anymore… surely not us. We all have our lives, our partners, we are happy and we don’t want any troubles”

"Oh my god, can you fucking shut it, stick! You talk way too much" Solise groaned "Hey nerd, can you unchain my hands so I can cover my ears?"

“I don’t think so” Yubin replied, raising an eyebrow. “I unchained Nara because she was… definitely different from you” she explained as Yoohyeon giggled.

“They actually went along pretty well I heard” she commented.

"I so hope I'm out of here soon cause if you're Minji's mate I might just die from your fucking talking!"

“If that makes you feel better, you can go back and let Minji take over. We told you what we wanted you to know and we agreed on the plan” Yoohyeon said, looking at her “And cut the ‘if’, I am Minji’s mate”

"We'll see how long it lasts until you bore her. Cause let me tell you, she and Siyeon? Wild" the vampire smiled.

“Still she chose me” Yoohyeon replied with a smile.

“Ouch!” Siyeon joked from outside the room, hugging Bora closer “Nevermind, I’m fine with the tiny queen!”

"She chose you until she sees you can't deliver. I can see her thoughts, remember?"

“I saw you play this game before, Solise” the silver haired hunter replied, still looking in Red Lotus’ eyes “I know you are not really honest in delivering Minji’s thoughts”

"Believe what you want to believe. Anyway, go fucking whine against your girl" she groaned, closing her eyes.

After a few moments her hair went back to black and so did her eyes. The vampire took a second to adjust to the sensation and she cleared her throat.

“Hey there, my beautiful Pup” she said with a smile, looking really tired.

"That's way better than stick bitch" Yoohyeon chuckled, bending down and hugging her girlfriend.

“Sorry about that” Minji smiled “She’s not really polite, is she?” the vampire added, not able to hug Yoohyeon back, but snuggling her head in the crook of the hunter’s neck.

"Hey umm... if you want to we can be wild too when I'm.. you know" Yoohyeon whispered because Yubin and Bora didn't know yet.

“Of course, Pup” Minji chuckled, kissing her cheek. “But I already love the way we are… you know” she admitted. Yoohyeon smiled and nodded.

"Well... that could have gone way way worse" the silver haired girl said, scratching her scalp.

Siyeon and Bora walked into the room as Yoohyeon unchained her girlfriend.

"I'm not sure about that Yooh, I don't trust her. Nara is one thing… but she's just… crazy" Siyeon said, shaking her head.

"At least she agreed to help us, we're safe until our mission is done" Minji said, staying positive.

"I guess so" the younger vampire agreed, nodding her head. "Then… They will meet tomorrow?"

"That's what Minji told her, and I really think we shouldn't go against that" Bora smiled, hugging Siyeon close.

"Alright then… Tomorrow it is" Siyeon smiled, kissing the top of Bora's head. The 5 girls cleaned the room and everyone went up to the living room as Bora and Siyeon stayed behind because the tiny hunter wanted to ask her something.

"My wolf" Bora smiled, reaching for Siyeon's hand. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"I don't think I-" Siyeon was saying, catching on to what she meant, wanting to play hard to get. "That depends"

"It depends on what?" The small hunter asked, pouting a little.

"Well... on what the others do. Today is normally movie night for me, Gahyeon and Minji"

"Oh… uhm… well, maybe another time then" Bora whispered, sounding sad. She didn't want her girlfriend to lose the movie night with the others.

"Hey, silly girlfriend" the vampire called, suddenly giving her a backhug, resting her head on her shoulder. "Of course I am free. I always have time for you"

Bora smiled, leaning into the hug and turning her head to the side to look at the vampire

"I want to take you out tonight" the hunter said with a soft voice, kissing Siyeon's cheek.

"Take me out? Going to a restaurant?" The vampire joked, nuzzling her head against Bora's like a cat.

"Yeah, sure! So you can look at me while I eat" Bora chuckled. "I won't tell you where we are going but… it's a date"

"Is it just me or has it been way too long since we did that?" The blonde asked with a sad pout.

"That's why I want to do this. We are spending a lot of time together but… it's never just the two of us" Bora whispered, pressing her cheek against Siyeon's lips. "Everyone is taking a little bit of time for themselves but us"

"I love that we are going on a date tonight, little queen" Siyeon whispered, intertwining fingers of their hands. "I can't wait" she added before also walking upstairs.

  
  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


Earlier that day Handong and Chaesol arrived at the vampires' place because Siyeon called them, asking them to join them. The Chinese woman was about to knock when Chaesol stopped her

"Wait, wait! Last kiss" she said with a pout.

"You like playing it risky huh?" Handong whispered, making sure they were away from the window before kissing her.

Chaesol smiled in the kiss, caressing Handong's waist before pulling away.

"Okay, now you can knock" she chuckled, not letting go of the Chinese woman's hand.

Handong smiled, quickly kissing Chaesol's cheek before knocking on the door, Siyeon opening almost immediately.

"Hey! You are he-" the vampire said, looking at Handong and widening her eyes. She smiled widely and she pulled the Chinese woman into a really tight hug. "Your hair! You used my gift!" 

"I did use your gift. I promised you and I really like this color" the bartender smiled, taking a strand of her red hair in her hand.

"This means… you feel special again" Siyeon whispered, feeling really happy. "I'm so glad, Dongie!"

"Special? What does hair have to do with being special?" Chaesol politely asked.

"I gifted her this hair dye when she was feeling a little bit down. She used to have red hair but she changed them back to black" Siyeon explained, smiling at Chaesol "I told her to use my gift when she felt special again"

Chaesol looked at Handong and felt really happy that the hair color had a meaning which she didn't know about.

"Oh, that's great" the black haired girl blushed.

"Chae helped a lot with that" Handong admitted with a smile "She is keeping me company and I don't feel alone… and she cooks for me, sometimes" she chuckled as Siyeon instantly wrapped an arm around Chaesol's shoulder, pulling her into the hug.

"Thank you for making our Dongie happy, Chaesol. I know she is a lot sometimes" the vampire teased.

"I- I didn't do a-anything special" Chaesol said "I enjoy her company as well" she added, chuckling a little because she loved that hug. She was getting used to get hugged by Handong's friends.

"Well Handong's hair is telling me otherwise" the vampire smiled. "Anyway, Gahyeon is in her room. She could be sleeping but she probably won't be for long..."

Handong and Chaesol walked in and the vampire explained to them what they were doing downstairs. As soon as she gave them all the details the girls walked upstairs and Handong gently knocked on the door, not receiving any answer.

"Gahyeon? Are you awake?" The Chinese whispered, turning to Chaesol with a smile.

"Looks like she is not" the black haired girl replied as Handong opened the door. "Dong, are you sure I can come in with you? I mean she didn't invite me in… She doesn't really know me" she worried a little.

"Then it's time to get to know her second mom, no?" Handong chuckled, silently fully opening the door.

"W-What?" Chaesol stuttered, widening her eyes at hearing what Handong just said. She followed the other girl in and smiled, looking at Gahyeon who was sleeping in the bed. "She looks so cute"

"My kid always looks cute, that's rule 1 of Gahyeon" Handong told her with a smile, sitting down on the bed.

Chaesol walked to the bed, not daring to sit down, standing behind Handong as the Chinese girl started to shake Gahyeon's shoulder a little. The little vampire groaned a little bit, turning to Handong's side and slowly opening her eyes, rubbing them.

"Dong Dong?" She asked in a sleepy voice, grabbing her stomach right after and pouting.

"Hey, my kid" Handong smiled at her, caressing her cheek "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Horrible! Why do vampires still go through these things?" Gahyeon sighed, noticing Chaesol and greeting her as well.

"Hi Gahyeon" Chaesol smiled, waving her hand a little "I'm sorry I barged in without asking you! I hope it's okay"

"It's okay! I'm happy I have some company again. I can get my mind of these cramps a little bit then" the pink haired girl reassured her.

"C-Can I try to give you some advice?" Chaesol asked shyly. "My cramps used to be really really bad but there is a position that makes me feel a little bit better"

"Can you show me?" The vampire asked with a little smile, trying to let the girl feel at ease.

"Uhm… sure" Chaesol replied, walking to the other side of the bed and laying down with one leg straight and the other one almost hugged to her chest. "I don't know if it works for you but… after a while it helps me a lot. Of course the pain doesn't go away completely but… it's a lot less"

Gahyeon looked at the girl and then laid herself in the same position, checking if she was right.

"Okay, thank you, we'll see if it works" she whispered.

"I hope it does" Chaesol smiled, standing back up again "I know how bad the cramps can get, I felt like dying sometimes" she admitted, folding the blanket and making sure it covered Gahyeon's belly "The warmth helps too"

"Thank you, and just thank you two for coming in general as well. I'm a bit sad that I have this now... I'm just a distraction for the team" Gahyeon admitted.

"It's not a distraction! They can do what they have to do and we are here with you, they have nothing to worry about" Handong said with a little chuckle "But I am really worried about you! Are your eyes working fine?"

"They work fine... I'm just sleepy" the young vampire yawned, rubbing her eyes again. "Why?"

"Just look at me" Handong chuckled, hitting Gahyeon's arm.

"Is there something th- Oh my god! Your hair! I'm blind! It's beautiful Dong Dong!" She cheered.

"You like it?" The red haired girl asked with a chuckle. "Your sister gifted it to me!"

"I love it! This is like your 'final version' you know, from those power lady animes?" The pink haired girl said but the bartender had no idea what she was talking about.

As Handong started scratching her head, Chaesol bursted into laughter. 

"Oh my god, how did I not think about that? It's like the ultimate evolution!" She laughed, looking at Handong.

"Well kid, I think you found a person who can finally talk with you about all your weird series" Handong stated with a chuckle.

"I already like her" Gahyeon chuckled, looking at the black haired girl.

"Handong is just too old to understand those things" Chaesol smiled, patting the Chinese girl's shoulder.

"I am literally your age!" Handong protested "And she's 51! Who are you calling old?" She pouted.

"Well... just uncultured then" The black haired girl pointed out with a smirk.

"You should really stop mocking me, you little flower girl" Handong protested, tickling Chaesol's stomach until the black haired girl stood up from the bed to escape her.

"You two seem to get along well" Gahyeon pointed out, smiling at Handong. "I'm glad you found another friend"

"We… we do get along well" Handong smiled, looking at Chaesol. "She said that… what was it? We clicked?" 

"Yup! That's what I said" Chaesol chuckled. "We just fit together from the very first beer we drank"

"You look like you drank a lot of beers together" Gahyeon chuckled, looking at the way the girls looked at each other.

"Just a few. We kind of needed it this period. It has been a bit heavy huh, kid" Handong sighed, combing Gahyeon's hair.

"I know it was and… honestly Dong Dong, when Elkie did what she did… I was really worried about you" the pink haired girl admitted with a soft voice. "I was afraid you would blame yourself"

"I blamed myself but Chaesol and Minji made me realize I wasn't at fault"

"I'm glad they did" Gahyeon whispered, caressing the red haired girl's cheek. "Thank you, Chae, for helping her and being there for her"

"It's my pleasure really. She's a fun woman and we have some common points" the black haired girl replied as she looked at Handong who seemed to be debating something.

"Can you keep a secret, little one?" the Chinese woman asked, surprising the other two girls.

"Of course I can! I'm offended that you need to ask that"

"What do you say, flower girl?" Handong asked, looking at Chaesol with a little smile.

"What do I s-say about what?" The girl asked, having a feeling what it could be but not 100% sure.

"About telling her" Handong smiled, nodding her head to let Chaesol know that what she was thinking was right.

"Y-you do it then. It's your idea!"

"What are you two talking about?" Gahyeon asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Well kid... Chaesol is your second mom" Handong simply said.

"My what now?" Gahyeon asked, sounding confused when she suddenly sat up on the bed, widening her eyes. "You mean? You two??" She yelled.

"Shhh, please" Chaesol whispered, covering Gahyeon's mouth with her hands, looking embarrassed.

"I don't believe you! You didn't date anyone in ages" Gahyeon mumbled against Chaesol's hands when the Chinese woman just grabbed the black haired girl by the collar, pulling her in for a kiss.

Chaesol smiled, enjoying the initiative and melting into the kiss, cupping Handong's face with two hands, momentarily forgetting about Gahyeon.

"Alright alright, I believe you!" Gahyeon laughed, clapping her hands "Finally you opened yourself to someone, romantically speaking, Dong Dong!" Gahyeon said, really loudly. She was so happy to see Handong happy.

"Oh my god! Shh" Chaesol panicked, immediately pulling back and jumping on Gahyeon.

The two girls fell down on the bed and Gahyeon simply hugged Chaesol closer.

"I'm so happy she has you" she whispered with a smile "but if you hurt her… remember that she has three vampire friends" she threatened, trying to sound scary.

"Gahyeon" Handong scolded her, hitting her arm. "Don't say something like that"

"I won't hurt her" Chaesol simply replied with a smile. "How are your cramps?" 

"They are still there, but my mind is busy with my new mom" Gahyeon chuckled.

"Oh gosh this is so weird" Chaesol laughed "A 51 year old vampire is calling me 'mom' now" 

"Don't think about the objective facts, just look at her face. She's a baby" Handong pointed out.

"She is" the black haired girl chuckled as Handong joined them into the big hug on the bed. "I guess I'm a mom now"

"Oh wait! I almost forgot! I know I have cramps but... we need to do the mom-test! Get up" Gahyeon chuckled.

"T-The what?" Chaesol asked, doing what Gahyeon asked, but looking at Handong with a worried expression.

"The mom-test" Gahyeon repeated with a cheer, jumping on Chaesol's back.

The black haired girl stumbled a little because she didn't expect that, but she managed not to fall and to keep up Gahyeon. 

"T-This is the test?" She asked, sounding a little bit nervous. She hoped Gahyeon could approve her because she knew how much Handong cared about the young vampire.

"Yup! Now you just run and jump around with me on your back" the pink haired girl smiled, wrapping her legs and arms a little tighter, surprised Chaesol could hold her up since Gahyeon was way... bigger everywhere.

"Uhm… a-alright" Chaesol said as she started moving with Gahyeon on her back. "You know… having a basically little sister… I do this a lot!" She laughed, running around in the room and spinning around.

Handong could see how much fun Gahyeon was having but also how Chae had a bit of trouble.

"The weight… is different though" Chaesol admitted, stopping to catch her breath "She's 12… she's light like a feather" 

"Are you calling me fat?" The vampire teased "or well endowed?"

"I would never call you fat! You have a perfect body!" Chaesol defended herself. "I wish I had a body like that!" She admitted with a chuckle.

"Believe me, it's not easy! Running is horrible and my back hurts" The pink haired girl sighed, jumping down from her back.

"The price of having big boobs, I guess" Handong said, patting Gahyeon's shoulder. "Something me and my princess can't relate to" she chuckled.

"Princess?" Gahyeon asked, making a throwing up motion. "And I didn't ask for these to get big! One day they just... inflated like a balloon!"

"You mock me to call her Princess when you and Yubin call each other 'Honey' and 'Baby girl's?" Handong chuckled, playfully hitting the vampire's arm.

"Shut up" the vampire simply said with a pout. "And I came up with a team name for you two!"

"A team name?" Chaesol asked, sounding confused.

"Well you're not a fighting team but... you're a team okay? I say so"

"Okay. Now I'm curious" Chaesol chuckled, hugging Handong closer.

"Team Tiny" Gahyeon smiled, wanting to see Handong's reaction.

"Team Tiny?" Handong asked, raising an eyebrow. "You and Bora are an actual team and you call us tiny?"

"We are Team Tiny also knows as TT" Gahyeon said, talking about her and Bora. "And you are TTT"

"This is not going to end well, is it?" Chaesol asked with a chuckle, looking at Handong.

"Team Tiny Tits!" The vampire cheered.

"And here it is, exactly what I was expecting" Chaesol laughed. "She's not wrong though" she whispered, looking down at her chest.

"Of course I'm not wrong! So please Chaesol and Handong's body, don't make them inflate all of the sudden... I love the team name I made" the tiny vampire pouted.

"I think it's way too late for that, kid" Handong replied, shaking her head. "But I don't mind! We don't have back pains, we don't have problems when we run and… her body is perfect the way it is" the Chinese woman added, patting Chaesol's butt.

"Please! I don't want to hear about my moms doing that" Gahyeon protested with a laugh laying back in bed.

"Can we join you?" Handong asked with a smile, taking Chaesol's hand.

"As long as you don't sandwich me or get naked... yup!"

"I want to be the center of the sandwich!" Handong yelled excitedly. "I'll spoon Gahyeon and you will spoon me!" She instructed, turning towards Chaesol.

"Why do I not trust you two behind my back?" Gahyeon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! We won't do anything!" Handong reassured her, jumping on the bed and spooning the pink haired girl. She patted the spot behind her and looked at Chaesol.

The black haired girl shyly nodded and hugged Handong from behind, resting her head on the Chinese's shoulder.

"Baby girl?" A voice softly called, opening the door and walking in without looking in front of her. The blue haired girl closed the door behind her and turned around. "How is your bel-... What's happening here?" She asked with a chuckle, noticing what was going on.

"My tummy still hurts and this... is a sandwich with Handong" her girlfriend chuckled.

"Well, just so you know… I'm joining the sandwich" Yubin stated, crawling on the bed. "Hi Chae" she said with a smile, kissing the girl's cheek and crawling further "Hi Handong! Hey! Cool hair!"

"Thank you! Chae helped!" The bartender said.

"Yup! All me, Yuyu" Chaesol said with a proud smile.

"You are still good at using hair dye, huh Chae?" Yubin chuckled, kissing Handong's cheek before moving to Gahyeon. "Hi, baby girl" she whispered with a huge smile, pecking her lips.

"Hey, honey. I'm happy you're back but please don't sandwich me..."

"Why not? Don't you like spooning me?" Yubin asked with a pout.

"I do but... with my tummy I'd rather not. You can join at the back" the pink haired girl chuckled.

"Alright" Yubin pouted, crawling back to the other edge of the bed. "Sorry Chae, but Gahyeon decided you and Handong will be in the sandwich today" she chuckled, spooning the girl.

"This is what we call the TTT sandwich" Gahyeon laughed and Yubin had no idea what she was talking about as she carefully hugged Chae.

"TTT sandwich?" She asked, trying to find out what her girlfriend meant. "Is this okay, Chae?" She whispered against the black haired girl's neck, to make sure that she wasn't feeling uncomfortable. Chaesol nodded her head with a smile to reassure Yubin that it was okay, causing Yubin to finally fully hug her.

"Well I named Handong and Chaesol Team Tiny Tits, honey"

"Hey! I have tiny tits too, don't mock them" Yubin protested, making Handong and Chaesol laugh.

"You do, but they're perfect! You know what's funny as well though? If you add up your three busts I'm still bigger" the vampire teased.

"Handong, will you push her down off the bed please?" Yubin asked, pouting a little. 

"I won't! We should be proud of our little breasts. Would you really like Gahyeon's balloons?" The Chinese decided to turn the tables on Gahyeon.

"No, no way! Can you imagine the back pain?" Yubin said, knowing what Handong was doing.

"And you can't even properly hug someone because they are in the way" Chaesol added with a little voice.

"Hey! Stop making fun of my balloons!" Gahyeon protested, pouting. "Let's talk about serious stuff! We need to organize our party!"

"And you call a probably drunk ass sexual party 'serious stuff', baby girl" the blue haired hunter countered.

"It is!" Gahyeon chuckled. "I really need some time outside with friends! Can we do that soon?"

"You all free tomorrow? My bar is closed" Handong asked.

"Tomorrow night?" Yubin asked and the Chinese woman nodded her head. "We are free, right baby girl?"

"I'm pretty sure we are, yes! Oh my god I wanna get wasted and yell 'fuck you stress'" the vampire cheered.

"You don't even know how much alcohol it takes to get you wasted" Handong chuckled. "One thing is sure though… Chae will be the first one to get wasted"

"Honestly? I could use it and you'll see that drunk Chae is not as bad as Yubin said" the girl stated.

"You are as bad as Yubin said though" the red haired girl chuckled, turning back to wink at Chaesol.

"Not true Dong!" Chaesol pouted.

"You two… are suspicious" Yubin stated with a little smirk, feeling Chaesol tense up in her arms. Handong turned her head around to look at Yubin, raising an eyebrow, asking what she means by that, keeping a straight face.

"The Chae I know… wouldn't hold hands and definitely wouldn't do this" Yubin chuckled, pointing at the way the black haired girl was hugging Handong. It was way too intimate.

"We just became good friends by working together, Yubin. She's a great help"

"Oh, you are just friends then! That's a relief" Yubin said, sounding really serious. "So if we get wasted at the party and I end up kissing Chae somehow, there won't be any problem s" she said, winking at Gahyeon who just turned around.

"And if I or Chae end up kissing Gahyeon somehow it's also okay then?" The bartender asked, knowing the game she was playing.

"Of course! Let's do that" Yubin replied, really not wanting to lose this game. 

"And I can end up kissing you too?"

"Uhm… yeah, why not?" The blue haired girl asked, sounding a little bit surprised.

"Great! Just checking of course. We're just 4 friends and you are a couple so I have to ask in advance"

"That was really nice of you" the blue haired girl replied with a smile, pulling Chaesol a little bit closer, causing her to put a little bit of distance between her and Handong.

"We all know what alcohol does after all" the red haired girl smiled, not reacting to what Yubin tried.

The blue haired girl smirked a little, Handong surely knew how to play this game… Chaesol, on the other hand…

"True, but since it's just us it's okay, right? I mean, one is my girlfriend, one is my ex and you are a really hot woman so… I wouldn't mind kissing you" she commented, feeling Chaesol shift in her arms.

"That's settled then" Handong stated, not giving up, hoping that Yubin would just back down already.

“Alright” the blue haired girl whispered, a little bit defeated. At this point the truth was obvious, but if they weren’t ready to say it out loud, she wouldn’t push anymore. She cuddled closer to Chaesol, sighing. “I’ll be patient I guess” she whispered faintly to the black haired girl.

Chaesol blushed, nodding her head, she knew Yubin knew about it but... she wasn't ready to really say it yet.

"This is fun" the black haired girl sighed.

“What is fun?” Gahyeon asked, sounding a little bit confused. For as long as she remembered she grew up like this. With Handong, Siyeon and Minji constantly playing and cuddling with her.

"Cuddling with you all" the girl whispered. "It's something special for me. I never expected to be accepted like this"

“I told you… that even if you didn’t get adopted, one day you would have a family” Yubin smiled, pulling Chaesol closer. “Like… Siyeon accepted you way faster than she accepted me” she joked.

"I'm happy... because she looks really hard to befriend" Chaesol chuckled.

“She is!” the blue haired girl agreed “But she likes you… and so do Minji and the little pink angel here”

"Thank you... really... I'm happy that I got here. Now all I need is Anya and my life is perfect!"

“We will find a way to bring her here” The Chinese woman reassured her “I’m really curious to meet her in person. She looks adorable… unfiltered, but adorable!”  
  


"You already met her too?" Yubin asked with a smile.

“Yes, she video called when we were together” Handong explained “So I met her. She’s a really smart kid!”  
  


"She is! And I miss her!" The hunter pouted.

“I’ll find a way to take her out of that place!” Chaesol said, sounding confident. “She will absolutely love this group. I can already see her jump on Dong’s back and play with Minji who will carry her around upside down” the black haired girl chuckled.

"I don't know why but... I think Minji would be an amazing mom" Gahyeon said.

“I agree” Handong replied, nodding. “She really would. Yoohyeon on the other hand… Let’s say that Minji would have 2 children” the girl chuckled.

"Exactly" Yubin stated and after that there was a comfortable silence after which the girls kept chatting for a while until they were called down for dinner.

**Thank you for reading, much love ♥  
  
QOTD: What was your favorite set of individual teaser pictures  
  
Nyle: Set 1  
Cristina: A tie between set 1 and 3**


	94. Chapter 94

Later that night, after they had dinner all together, Bora quickly walked upstairs while Siyeon was busy talking with Yoohyeon and she put a pretty big box on Siyeon’s desk in her room. She took a piece of paper and she wrote ‘For my Wolf” with a little sketch of a wolf to the side, leaving it on top of the box as she quickly walked back out. She went downstairs and looked for her girlfriend, finding her on the couch, talking with Yoohyeon and Chaesol. She was so proud of Siyeon because she looked like she was genuinely having fun and she wasn’t scared to warm up to people anymore.

"Wolfie? Can you come here for a second?" Bora asked, smiling at the two other girls.

“Of course” the blonde vampire replied, standing up from the couch and walking to Bora, immediately picking her up in her arms. “Yes? My tiny queen”

"Oh? For what do I deserve to be picked up like a princess?" The hunter asked, kissing Siyeon's cheek with a chuckle.

“Not like a princess, like a queen!” Siyeon corrected her. “And… no particular reasons, I just felt like doing it!”

"You're the cutest wolf" Bora whispered, pecking her nose. "Anyway... remember what we planned?"

“You taking me out on a date? Of course! How could I forget?” Siyeon replied with a smile. “I’m ready whenever you want to leave! I just need a change of clothes and to fix my hair”

"Well, I might help out with that. I think you should go up to your room" Bora smirked.

“Will you help me with this mess of hair?” Siyeon chuckled, starting to walk upstairs with Bora in her arms.

"I will! I will always take the chance to play with your beautiful blonde hair" 

“Great then” the vampire replied, stopping in front of the door of the room and holding Bora up with one arm so she could free the other to open the door. She walked in, noticing the box on the desk.

"Huh? What's what?" Bora smiled, looking at the box. "That box? Well... maybe someone got you something?"

“For what occasion?” Siyeon mumbled, gently leaving Bora on the bed to go look at the box. “It's not my birthday or anything. ‘For my Wolf’ “ she read out loud, turning towards Bora with a big smile.

"Well... we're going out and I wanted you to be comfortable" the hunter explained. "Just open up and have a look!"

Siyeon carefully opened the box and she found two black hoodies. One bigger and one smaller, but they were identical and both had a little wolf printed on the front, on the left side, as a logo. 

“These are for us?” Siyeon mumbled, looking at them. “They are beautiful! And look at the wolf!! Where did you even find them?” she asked with a huge smile.

"I didn't find them. They are custom made" Bora said, standing up to point at some text beneath the wolf logo on the larger hoodie saying: 'My Wolf'.

“I’m going to cry” Siyeon whispered, looking at the hoodie and at Bora. “It’s so beautiful and… it’s just mine! No one will have a hoodie like this one” she said, brushing her fingers on the words beneath the logo. “Because I’m your only wolf!”  
  


"You are! And I know it's nothing fancy or high-class but... I thought it was really cute!" Bora cheered, taking her own hoodie that said 'My Queen' under the logo and putting it on with a big smile.

“I don’t need fancy or high-class!” Siyeon replied, quickly putting her hoodie on as well. “This is even more than I need! It’s beautiful, cute, and if someone tries to hit on you… I can just point at the logo and glare at them! They will know you are my queen” the vampire chuckled, hugging Bora.

"And I can do the same if someone hits on you, hot woman" the hunter chuckled. "How about the size? Does it fit well?"

“It’s perfect!” Siyeon reassured with a smile. “And it’s really soft and comfy!”

"That's a relief... I struggled a bit judging your measurements!" The girl admitted, hugging her own hoodie. "But they surely delivered on the 'extra soft' part"

“You did a great job! And it really is extra soft” Siyeon agreed. “So, where are we going??”

"Not yet, little wolf, I think you missed something. There is a card in the box as well" Bora smirked.

“A card?” the vampire asked curiously, turning back to the box. “Oh this one? I thought it was the card of the shop! What is-... A free kiss coupon?” Siyeon chuckled, looking at Bora.

"Only exchangeable today" the tiny hunter pointed out, happy that Siyeon seemed to like it.

“Wait! Does this mean that I can kiss you only once tonight?” the vampire asked, panicking a little.

"It means only one kiss is free tonight. You'll have to work for the rest. It was just... a cute thought I had..."

“Alright… I like to work for good things” Siyeon smiled, walking to Bora and putting the card in the backpocket of her jeans. “I will make sure to use it in the right moment”

"Well then... shall I do your hair so we can leave, wolfie?" Bora smiled, still wanting to keep the location as a surprise.

“Yes! I can’t wait” Siyeon chuckled, looking super excited. “I’m not really used to dates, and I like the idea of us spending some time together, alone!” 

"We should go on more dates! I know we are a little busy this period but... we basically have our nights free" Bora chuckled, taking Siyeon's hand and going to the bathroom with her.

“I’ll take you out more often at night, I promise” the vampire replied with a smile, as Bora started fixing her hair. As soon as she was done, they walked out of the bathroom and Siyeon looked like an excited child. “Why don’t you tell me where we are going though?” she pouted.

"Because I want you to be excited like this until we get there!" Bora told her. "And this is going over your eyes when we are close" she added, showing her the blindfold.

“Uh… okay” Siyeon replied, walking closer to Bora to give her a kiss, but she remembered the rule about kisses. “If I pick you up to go downstairs so you won’t have to do the stairs, do I get a kiss?”

"Of course you do! You're protecting my little knees by doing that" the hunter smiled, placing her hands on Siyeon's shoulders, waiting to be picked up.

"Great" the vampire chuckled as they walked out of the room. She picked Bora up and jumped downstairs, placing her back down as soon as they landed. "Can I kiss you now?" She whispered, cupping Bora's cheek.

“You have my permission” the tiny hunter smiled, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows a couple of times.  
  
The vampire chuckled, leaning down to kiss. 

Bora's lips. She closed her eyes, enjoying the slow and soft kiss while caressing Bora's waist.

“Alright everyone, I’m taking the wolf out tonight so I hope you don’t need her” Bora announced, grabbing the blonde girl’s hand and dragging her with her to the door.  
  
"Have fun and be careful!" Minji yelled from somewhere in the house while the other girls waved at them. 

“We will! I don’t know when I’ll bring her back home though. That depends on the weather” Bora responded before walking out.  
  


"The weather? Are we staying outside?" Siyeon asked, sounding really curious.

“Or inside! Who knows? If it rains it automatically gets colder inside too” Bora teased, pecking her lips and using the key to unlock the car doors.  
  
"Okay okay, mysterious woman! I'll be patient and wait" Siyeon chuckled as they entered the car. Bora started the engine and the vampire curiously looked outside, to see where they were headed.

“You won’t know where we are going, Siyeon. You’ll get the blindfold as soon as we are kind of close”  
  
"You are mean! You know I'm really curious" Siyeon protested with a little pout. "Can I put on some music?"

"I know you are a curious little wolf pup, but you'll like the surprise" Bora chuckled. "And of course you can put on some music"

Siyeon turned on the radio, connecting her phone to it and choosing a song. As soon as the song started, Bora started humming the song even though she looked really focused on the street and Siyeon couldn't help but stare at how beautiful her girlfriend was.

"What are you staring at, blondie?" The hunter chuckled, noticing Siyeon in her peripheral view. "If it's about my humming then I'm sorry but I can't sing"

"Don't lie to me, you can sing and I know that!" Siyeon scoffed, looking at Bora. "But I wasn't staring for that. It's that… you are just too beautiful to be real" the vampire whispered with a smile.

"I know I am" Bora chuckled. "And... if you turn the volume up, I could sing, cause you won't hear me over the music"

"Okay!" Siyeon replied excitedly, turning the volume up and starting to sing to encourage the smaller woman. "Come on, duet with me!"

"Duet? To this song? I don't think so" Bora replied.

"Come on, my queen!" Siyeon pleased, singing louder and patting Bora's leg to the rhythm, trying to convince her.

The little woman sighed, softly starting to sing a few lines with Siyeon.

The vampire smiled happily, turning the volume down just a little so that Bora wouldn't notice. They sang together till the end of the song and Siyeon clapped her hands.

"Your voice is beautiful, Bora!" She cheered.

"It's nothing compared to you. You're a natural" Bora whispered, really insecure about her singing skills.

"We are two naturals!" Siyeon replied, nodding her head. "I want to do karaoke with you sometime!"

"Is that your plan for the next date? Karaoke?" The brunette asked, feeling excited but also scared about it.

"Why not? I'm sure we would have a lot of fun!" The vampire said, squeezing Bora's leg. "Would you like that?"

"I would... but I would embarrass myself... I'm not a singer. I'm just a loud woman" she answered with a chuckle.

"I won't deny you are a loud woman, a really loud one! But… you could definitely be a singer if you wanted to! You have a really nice voice" Siyeon encouraged her.

"I know you mean well but you don't have to lie to me. This cute pop stuff is not my style anyway" Bora smiled.

"Who said we have to sing cute pop stuff? I want to sing rock with you" Siyeon chuckled as Bora handed her the blindfold with a hand.

"I'm flattered you remembered my favorite music and I'll think about it, but right now it's time to be a blind wolf" the hunter laughed.

"Alright" Siyeon chuckled, putting the blindfold on. She relaxed on the seat, not even trying to find out where they were going. She wanted it to be a surprise just like Bora planned. "Are we almost there?"

"We might be, or we might not be. You'll 'see'' " the small woman joked.

"Okay, no questions, I got it" the vampire replied as she started singing the song on the background, dancing a little.

"Pretty weird picture. The people that drive past us will see a dancing, blindfolded hot woman next to me"

Siyeon bursted into laughter hearing what Bora just said.

"Well at least they will know you are not kidnapping me, since I'm happily dancing around"

"Or they'll think you have a kidnapping kink" Bora countered with a smirk.

"Oh well… I didn't think about that" Siyeon laughed. "Do you want me to stop dancing then?"

"No! God, no. You look way too cute! Let them think what they want!" 

"I'm not cute! I'm a dangerous sexy wolf" Siyeon protested with a chuckle. "Come on Bora, are we almost there? I'm really curious!"

"We may be close. Or we may not be" the hunter teased again with a chuckle. "And your biggest weapons are covered right now".

"Why do I have the feeling that you are just driving around, with no destination?" Siyeon asked, chuckling. "You will just stop in front of the house and that will be it"

"That could indeed be it" the brunette said, stopping the car. "Alright, get out but let the blindfold stay on.

"Okay, but you need to come here because I have no idea of what there is outside of the car!" Siyeon protested, opening the door and carefully putting a foot down.

The hunter quickly ran to the other side, making sure Siyeon didn't step in the mud.

"There you go, wolf"

"Thank you" Siyeon smiled, taking Bora's hands and following her carefully. They walked for a while until the hunter stopped.

"Come here, my wolf, you're freezing" Bora whispered, pulling the hood of Siyeon's hoodie over her head and tying it with the cords, pecking her lips to warm those up as well. "There it is, my wolf got her fur!"

"I probably look like an idiot right now, with the hood like that" Siyeon chuckled. "But I liked the free kiss!"

"I just don't want you to catch a cold. You need to warm yourself well"

"You are the cutest" the vampire replied, caressing the back of Bora's hands. "Are we there yet?"

"Just stand right there" Bora smirked, putting her hands on Siyeon's back. "Sorry" she added, pushing Siyeon over, wanting to scare her by thinking she was pushing her off of something.

Siyeon tripped, stumbling a little bit, looking really confused about what just happened.

"Were you trying to push me off of a cliff or something?" She asked, sounding a little bit worried, turning around and raising her hands to look for Bora.

"Yes, but you didn't fall Siyeon" Bora faked, pushing her again, hoping she would just finally fall down in the grass.

"What are yo-" Siyeon tried to say when a root made her trip over. She found herself laying down on something soft, probably grass. "Are we at the park? And did you just make me fall on purpose?" The vampire asked, sounding really confused.

"I did, because if I take this off" Bora said, taking off the blindfold. "The first thing you would see was that!" She whispered, pointing at the starry sky.

"It's… really beautiful" Siyeon whispered, looking at the sky, slowly standing back up. "It's an amazing night! The stars are so bright!"

"Not as bright as you, my wolf" the hunter whispered, pulling Siyeon against her. "Don't you recognize this place?"

"To be fully sure… I would have to turn around, right?" Siyeon whispered, showing Bora that she knew exactly where they were, because to the other side, there was the city.

"Exactly! This is the place where 'us' started" the brunette whispered.

"The best choice of my life" the vampire whispered, pulling Bora closer. "That night… it was so magical"

"Everything after that night was special. It was like the stars connected us" the hunter smiled. "The wolf and her queen"

"I think it was destiny, you know?" The vampire replied, caressing Bora's cheek. "I came to your place for a totally different reasons but then Yubin set us up and… everything was just so perfect"

"I think back to that night sometimes. How surprised we both were. It's funny how we hesitated, isn't it Siyeon?"

"I wanted to kiss you way before, honestly" the vampire admitted with a shy smile. "But I felt… scared? Everything was too perfect, you were too perfect… And I felt weird?" She tried to explain, scratching her head.

"Weird? What kind of weird are we talking about here"

"I didn't know back then. Now I know… I know that I felt really attracted to you but it wasn't just physical attraction. Your whole personality was pulling me towards you" Siyeon admitted "And it never happened to me before so… it felt strange"

"I'm really happy I had that effect on you. Because I don't regret anything that came afterwards, wolf" Bora whispered, pulling her own hood up.

"There is something… that I regret" Siyeon whispered, fixing the small woman's hood on her head.

"There is?" The hunter asked, raising an eyebrow and putting a hand in the gap of Siyeon's hoodie to reach her hair.

'I was really distant at first. I was scared about how much I felt I could trust you and I was just… scared to be fooled I guess" Siyeon admitted. "You literally had to tell me that I was neglecting our relationship before I could understand how much my fear was ruining 'us'. So… that's a regret I have"

"Hey, it's no use looking back at the past. The only thing we should do is look forward and see the world at our feet" Bora smiled pointing at the beautifully lit city behind them.

Siyeon smiled, pulling Bora closer as both of them enjoyed the magical view from the overlooking hill. 

"This is as beautiful as I remember it" the vampire said, kissing the top of Bora's head, stroking her arm to keep her warm.

"I think it's even more beautiful because we are here, in our custom hoodies" the smaller girl whispered, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"It's even more beautiful because you are here, Bora" Siyeon whispered, caressing her cheek. "I used to come here a lot and I've always loved the view but… it was never this beautiful, this magical"

The hunter smiled, giving her girlfriend a sidehug. 

"You make me really happy... you know that right?" She said, sounding a little bit nervous.

"I… I hope I do" the vampire whispered, locking eyes with the hunter. "And… that's all I care about… making you happy"

"You still make my little heart beat faster every time I see you and... a smile automatically appears on my face when you are near me" Bora whispered.

"I d-do?" Siyeon whispered, blushing a little. "And…The same goes for you, my little queen. I feel really happy and… safe, when we are together"

"You know that... I never believed in someone perfect. We all think that someone perfect is someone without flaws but... that's not it. Someone perfect is a person who has their flaws, but even if I got the chance, I wouldn't want to change them. That's a perfect someone. That's you" the small hunter spoke, clearly having practiced that.

"B-Bora?" Siyeon whispered, sounding really shy. "You are being… really really soft tonight. And… I'm far from being perfect but… I hope I can be perfect for you. Because you are perfect for me"

"D-did you n-not get what I said?" Bora asked, sounding disappointed in herself. She practiced really hard to word that right.

"Of course I got what you said" Siyeon reassured her, caressing her cheek. "You said that… I have flaws but you wouldn't change me. And I'm really glad for that" the vampire smiled.

"Okay... phew, I'm happy you understood that" Bora chuckled.

"Bora, why do you look so nervous?" Siyeon asked, caressing the girl's cheek. 

"You were just so... right for me that when I discovered you were a vampire... nothing really changed because you were still that same woman that was so damn amazing in my eyes. A strong woman who knows what she wants, who dares to open her mouth and counter someone"

"I… Already know you were a hunter, when I kissed you" Siyeon admitted, smiling at the small woman "But I didn't care… when I kissed you, we weren't hunter and vampire. We were just… Bora and Siyeon, just us"

"Exactly and then... we started dating... I still remember when that day came when we became official... I felt overjoyed... and then lately... well for a long time I started realizing something" Bora said, playing with her fingers.

"What did you realize?" Siyeon whispered, taking Bora's hands since she noticed the hunter was really nervous. She held her in hers, caressing them with her thumb.

"That... whatever I felt started changing into something else"

Siyeon locked eyes with her, slightly tilting her head and waiting for the hunter to go on, still holding her hands in hers.

"At first I admired you... then we got to know each other and I started to like you... we kissed and became official, making me l-like you even more and... lately... that like has transformed into... l-love" Bora whispered, locking eyes with the vampire.

"L-Love?" Siyeon mumbled, looking deeply into the hunter's eyes. "Are you saying… a-are you-" she whispered, not believing her ears.

"I... I love you" Bora said, starting to panic. "Oh god, it's too soon isn't it? Dumb! Stupid Bora" she scolded herself, looking down.

"Hey, look at me" Siyeon whispered, letting go of Bora's hands to cup her face. "You know love works… differently for vampires, right?"

"I-I do... Sorry... I'm stupid, I shouldn't have said that..."

"It doesn't matter how different it is for us. Just like I kissed you, knowing that we were just Bora and Siyeon… this time I will answer you, knowing that we are just Bora and Siyeon" the vampire whispered, caressing Bora's cheek. "As Siyeon and as a vampire… I love you too, Bora"

The hunter was on the verge of crying when she heard those words and she didn't know what to do, just staring at the vampire's face.

"Can I… use my coupon now?" Siyeon whispered, taking the card out of her pocket and handing it to Bora.

Bora accepted the coupon and threw it down the railing, letting it fly into the city as she nodded her head, already leaning in, feeling her heart scream out of joy.

Siyeon locked lips with the hunter, wrapping an arm around her waist and cupping her cheek with the other. She moved her lips slowly and passionately. The kiss was the final seal on their love, the method of transferring all the feelings they felt at that moment because words were limited, but this wasn't.

They kept kissing each other until they had to pull away to breathe, but Siyeon refused to pull away completely. She didn't put any distance between them, she breathed slowly, brushing her lips against Bora's. 

"I'm glad… you said it. Because I was too coward to do it first" she admitted in a whisper.

"I'm glad too... I needed to get that off my chest... and I practiced that speech way too many times" the human admitted, pecking her lips a few more times.

"You really practiced this hard just for me?" Siyeon asked with a chuckle "Wasn't it obvious that I loved you too?" She whispered, pecking Bora's lips once again.

"I don't know... love works d-different for you right" the smaller woman said with a little chuckle, pulling Siyeon closer, rubbing her hand over the back of her hoodie.

"It works differently but… when we love, we love" Siyeon simply said. "And… I already knew it was love but I was sure about that when I… literally challenged Minji when you went missing" the vampire admitted, looking in Bora's eyes.

"Then I am happy that my vampire/wolf loves me" the smaller woman whispered, pecking her nose and locking eyes with her, seeing Siyeon's orbs literally shining.

"I do love you… and I hope this whole thing that is happening won't change anything" Siyeon whispered, caressing Bora's cheek. "I mean… Nara being in here" she said, patting her chest.

"I thought about that but... I convinced myself that Nara is not you so... don't worry about that, my wolf. I mean... do you really think I don't know you enough to split your and her behaviour aside?"

"I know you do but… I don't want you to see her, Bora" Siyeon whispered, looking deep in her girlfriend's eyes. "I don't want you to see my body in someone else's control…"

"So...you're asking me to not be there tomorrow?" Bora smiled. "I get why you want that and... I'm totally okay with it. It's really cute actually" Bora smiled.

Siyeon nodded her head and smiled, pecking Bora's lips softly.

"I want you to see me only when I'm in total control of my body" the vampire explained, caressing Bora's cheek with her thumb. "If you don't see her… maybe this whole 'soul' thing will be easier for you. If you don't get to actually see her, you will think about me just as Siyeon" she whispered.

"I will always see you just as Siyeon" the hunter nodded her head, putting her finger on the text on Siyeon's hoodie. "You're my wolf, and my wolf stands for Siyeon. Not crazy woman with a weird name"

Siyeon brushed her fingers on the text of Bora's hoodie in response, smiling brightly at her. 

"You are a weird queen, you know that? You chose a wolf when you could have chosen a king or another queen" she chuckled, pecking her lips a couple of times.

"A king? How unoriginal!" The brunette said as if her girlfriend said a disgusting thing.

"I also said 'another queen'... But you chose a wolf" Siyeon smiled, slipping her hands in Bora's back pockets of her jeans, pulling her closer.

"I know you did, but that's still unoriginal. A wolf is way better, stronger, sexier and let's not forget, more huggable" Bora smiled, resting her head on her girlfriend's chest.

The vampire chuckled, pulling Bora even closer, bringing a hand on her back and drawing circles on it, to keep her warm. 

"I think I owe my little sister and your little sister a huge favor. I'm so glad they decided to study together that day… so you could pick up Yubin at our place" The vampire whispered, pecking the top of Bora's head. "And in the exact moment I opened the door… wow. Most beautiful woman in the world. And probably the shortest one" she chuckled.

“Sorry but even though I like you saying it, Minji is objectively more beautiful than me. You can say most beautiful ‘human’ in the world though” the brunette chuckled.

  
  
"Minji is beautiful, she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen" Siyeon agreed, nodding her head and cupping Bora's cheek, tilting her head up a little to lock eyes with her. "But she's not THE most beautiful"

“Alright, alright, I know that if you add personality and stuff that’s the outcome but just looks? That’s Minji” Bora stated. “And hey, you can call me the most beautiful human, I can’t call you the most beautiful anything” she teased.  
  


  
"I wasn't talking about personality. Just looks… I like you more" Siyeon replied genuinely. "You're perfect. And I might not be the most beautiful vampire but… am I not the most sexy one? The hottest one?"

“Thank you” her girlfriend smiled, really liking that Siyeon thought that. “And you definitely are the most sexy one, especially with this blonde hair... Don’t be mad but as much as I liked your black hair, I might prefer this short blonde”  
  


  
"I'm happy you do. I was so nervous about you not liking it that I complained about it for hours with Yubin" Siyeon chuckled. "But she said you were going to love it… and she was right. It makes me hotter"

“Not only that. It also fits your style more? I don’t know how to explain it but... it makes you look more badass! I mean... that face, your clothing style, tattoos... it fits this hair better somehow”  
  
  


"I think that too" Siyeon cheered, nodding her head. "I think I'll stick with blonde hair"

“Or if you find something that screams ‘I’m motherfucking Lee Siyeon’ even more, go for it!” the brunette laughed, pecking the vampire’s lips and hugging her close, leaning on her body.  
  
  


"Me walking around with you makes me even hotter, I think" Siyeon chuckled. "I mean, look at us… we are a powerful couple. I look badass and dangerous and you are beautiful and sexy. Who can do it better than us?"

“No one can, my wolf, just us. A queen and her wolf” the smaller girl whispered, sounding really happy as she looked up at the stars with a big smile. “Mom, dad... I know you are up there so... I hope you are watching. This is my one”  
  
  


Siyeon looked down at Bora, tearing up at her words and pulling her closer, caressing her hair. She pecked the top of Bora's head and she looked up at the sky as well.

"Sir, ma'am… I promise you I will take care of your precious daughter… and I'll love her more than anyone else would" she said with a smile.

“They would love you so much, Siyeon... I am sure of that... I just wish they were here so I-... so I could let them meet you. So I could show them that I-” the hunter explained as she fell silent, not able to continue.  
  


  
"Babe" Siyeon whispered, tightening the hug to make Bora feel protected. "They're up there and they're constantly watching over you. They know me… even though we didn't meet" she whispered, pecking Bora's head again.

“I know but... why did they just have to die, Siyeon? Why would the world do that to them of all people?”  
  


  
"I don't know, little queen. It's just how the world works… and we don't get any explanation" Siyeon whispered, thinking about her mother as well. She didn't even know if she was alive. "I wish it didn't happen to you"

“You know what’s the worst part even? I- I didn’t get to say goodbye to them... Me and Yoohyeon were still out when the funeral happened. I wasn’t even on their funeral, Siyeon, me, their daughter”  
  
  


"Death doesn't care for goodbyes, babe. Yubin was there and she didn't get to say goodbye as well" Siyeon whispered, tilting Bora's head up. "But I'm sure they did say goodbye… I'm sure their last thought was for the two of you, for their daughters"

“Y-yeah... I know it probably was but... I had a chance to say goodbye to them at their funeral and I wasn’t there”  
  
  


"And it's not your fault. You were training and they wouldn't let you leave" Siyeon whispered, caressing Bora's cheek. "But one of their daughters was there and I'm sure she said goodbye for the both of you"

“I’m sure she did” Bora said, wiping away a few tears. “I know it’s not the same for you but... would your parents have liked me?”  
  
  


"I don't even know if my father would have liked me, I've never met him" Siyeon explained, locking eyes with Bora. "But my mother… she would have loved you. A tiny, strong woman, with a great and strong personality… she would have probably liked you more than me" she chuckled.

“Don’t say that! Of course she would’ve loved her daughter more but... I’m happy she would’ve loved me IF I was a vampire” the hunter smiled, not commenting on Siyeon’s dad because it seemed like a sensitive subject.  
  
"She was really open minded… she would be okay with me loving a human" Siyeon said with a smile. "She was so open minded that I didn't even have to tell her about me liking girls. One day she just asked me if what I felt for Minji was strong enough to make her my mate. I was left dumbfounded" Siyeon chuckled.

“I bet you were, those are two strong subjects in one sentence” Bora smiled “She sounds like a great person. Say, out of curiosity... how old was or is she?”  
  


"She would have been… 456 years old now" Siyeon replied, looking at Bora. "Or… she is 456 years old if she's still alive, somewhere" she whispered.

“From the bottom of my heart, I really hope she is alive somewhere... I would love to meet her and... have some kind of mom again” the hunter chuckled.  
  
  


"I would love to see her again but… don't expect her to be some sort of mom" Siyeon replied with an apologetic smile. "She was one of the strongest warriors in the clan, a big shot in the army… and she didn't exactly act like a mother. She loved me and Minji and I knew it but… she was a warrior"

“But you did have a mother-daughter bond with her right? I mean... you were the only one at home. And not to be rude but... wouldn’t she be more like a mother now? There isn’t really anything to fight for”  
  
  


"That's the point… we weren't at home? At a really young age we were put in a dormitory with other young vampires… we could go back home once in a while" Siyeon explained. "But I was lucky enough because for a while I had a mentor and she was my mother's pupil… so I got to spend a lot of time with both of them" Siyeon smiled, remembering the time she spent with her mother and Jiwoo.

“Vampire life doesn’t sound that fun. I’m happy you’re here with me” the small hunter smiled as she yawned.  
  


  
"And I'm happy to be here with you" Siyeon smiled, picking Bora up. "Let's go back home, tired queen"

“But I want to stay here longer... It’s our first date in a while” the hunter pouted, fighting back the urge to yawn again.  
  
  


"We will have many more dates, I promise you" Siyeon smiled as she sat down on the grass, with Bora in her arms, and took off her jacket, wrapping it around her girlfriend. "We can stay here longer… you can close your eyes and fall asleep here, in my arms, under the stars… and you will wake up in our bed tomorrow morning" the vampire whispered, holding Bora tightly and making sure she wouldn't feel cold.

“I would like that...” Bora whispered, looking up the stars. “Good night, mom. Good night, dad” she whispered, before leaning her head back against her girlfriend, waiting to fall asleep.  
  
  


Siyeon waited for a few minutes and Bora had finally fallen asleep. Her heartbeat and her breathing were steady and she had a little smile on her lips. Siyeon kissed her forehead and stayed there a little longer, looking up at the stars.

"If you can… reassure her that there was no need for goodbyes because you're always there with her" Siyeon whispered, lightly stroking Bora's arm. "You two gave me a huge gift… and I will protect her with my life" she added, pecking Bora's head and waiting for another couple of minutes before standing up and walking back to the car.  
  


  
She carefully placed the hunter in the car seat and fastened her seatbelt for her, walking to the other side of the car and opening the door but before she got in, she looked at the sky once more.  
  


  
“I don’t know if you are still out there as well but... Good night mom” Siyeon whispered.

**Thank you for reading and leaving comments! Much love ♥  
  
QOTD: What is your favorite group picture teaser?  
  
Cristina: The black outfits!  
Nyle: The one with the pink outfits! (Like... omg Minji's pants)**


	95. Chapter 95

**Sorry for the late update!**

The morning after the group decided that they could let Red Lotus and Silver Wrath meet for the first time. The latter looked really reasonable and Red Lotus looked interested in following the plan if they promised to let her kill Xena. Minji woke up and stretched a little in the bed, looking at the other girls in the bed. Yoohyeon and Bora were still sleeping while Siyeon wasn't there anymore. The black haired vampire kissed Yoohyeon's lips and Bora's cheek softly and stood up from the bed, walking downstairs to find Siyeon sat down at the table.

"Hey, good morning, Minji" the blonde smiled, taking a sip from her cup.

"Good morning, Singnie" the older vampire yawned, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing up already? Every time I wake up, you are not there"

"I was just so happy after my date with Bora yesterday that I didn't sleep too much. I just kept replaying it in my head and thinking of ideas for other dates"

"I suppose the date went really well" Minji chuckled, taking a cup of blood and sitting down at the table, next to Siyeon. "Did you finally tell her?"

"I did, and she did as well" the younger vampire happily smiled, turning Minji's chair a little bit and starting to massage her shoulders.

"A free massage?" Minji asked, closing her eyes a little at the sensation. "What did I do to deserve it?" She chuckled.

"Be the best ever soulmate like always?" Siyeon asked, softly rubbing circles at the back of Minji's neck with her thumbs.

"I literally didn't do anything" Minji chuckled. "But hey, I'm not complaining"

"You don't need to do anything to be the best. You being here is all a little Siyeon's heart needs" the blonde chuckled.

"Now I'm starting to think you need something" Minji stated, turning her head a little bit and looking at Siyeon with a raised eyebrow. "What do you need?"

"I'm offended... I just wanted to show my care for you because you deserve it, Minji. You're the best" she pouted.

"Alright, come here" Minji said, turning the chair around and hugging Siyeon. "You are the best and I'm so lucky to have you with me even after more than 200 years"

"Sorry to say but... you're stuck with me for eternity, bunny" Siyeon whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad I am" Minji replied with a smile as someone walked into the kitchen, yawning. 

"It's good to see that I'm not the only one to wake up this early" Yubin stated, looking at the two vampires cuddling. "Good morning girls"

"Good morning, Yubin! We are early riseres and I was taking care of this old lady's neck here" the blonde chuckled.

"Hey! You are 10 years younger than me, don't act like you are a teenager" Minji scoffed, glaring at the blonde vampire.

"That's not what I said. I'm only saying my neck is completely fine while yours is a bit blocked" Siyeon smiled, pointing at a cup of coffee on the counter for Yubin.

"Thank… you" Yubin replied, yawning in the middle of the sentence. She took the cup of coffee and she walked to the table, sitting down on the chair and taking a sip from her cup. "I'm so tired" she said, yawning again.

"Do I want to know why that is?" Siyeon asked with a raised eyebrow, still hugging Minji.

"Gahyeon is still struggling with the pain at her belly, so it doesn't involve her" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "I just kept thinking about today, the meeting and everything that is going on. Same as two nights ago. The difference is that now it's really starting to get too much" she chuckled, fighting back another yawn.

"Today should be the last part of this whole mess before we can start our normal schedule again" Minji said. "So today is the day we can close this chapter for a bit"

"If Red Lotus collaborates with us, yes" Yubin replied, taking another sip of coffee. "I trust Nara, she could have killed me because she already knew where Red Lotus was, but she didn't. But I don't really trust Red Lotus"

"I don't either kid, we just have to hope Nara can control her a little" the oldest vampire said as Siyeon cleared her throat.

"I actually... talked to Nara a bit last night" she admitted, scratching her head.

"You did?" Minji asked, knowing that it was probably the first time. "What did she say?"

"She just wanted to know me a little better since she basically woke up a week or so ago"

"She wanted to know you better?" The blue haired girl asked, tilting her head a little. "So like… you had a normal chat?"

"We did! She asked how I liked to spend my time, how I met everyone... the basic stuff" the blonde smiled.

"That's good, if she's interested to know you more it's a good thing" Minji said with a smile and Yubin cleared her throat a little.

"Are they listening, right now?" She asked.

"She only wakes up if I call her now. I don't know how it works with Minji though" the younger vampire answered.

"Most of the time she's awake and listens, but I can choose to lock her out for a little bit of time" Minji replied "Do you need me to do that now?" She asked, noticing that Yubin looked like she wanted to say something and the blue haired girl nodded her head. "Okay give me a second... and... done" Minji smiled. "What is it?"

"Last night I was thinking, we don't really have a guarantee that they won't turn against us once they have their bodies back. Red Lotus said we could betray them as well and that's true but if we decide we don't want to kill them and we give their bodies back to them, we won't have a way to stop them… right?" The blue haired asked, looking at Minji and Siyeon.

"The thing is that we don't know if they keep their memories after the transfer. And if they do, would they be weak or strong?" Minji reasoned.

"I have no idea but… if they do keep their memories and their bodies are as strong as before, I don't think we would stand a chance" Yubin admitted "So I was thinking… what if we try to make them warm up to us? I mean… Nara doesn't look so bad. She treated me kind of nicely and she's interested in knowing Siyeon. Maybe if she gets attached to us she will ask Red Lotus not to kill us all?"

"That would be a good plan if we were sure of her intentions, Yubin. We both read the book and it doesn't really add up right? Nara was the scariest of the two" Siyeon said with a smile.

"Was she?" Yubin asked, looking at Siyeon. "The general description said so but… reading her story I didn't really see her as the scariest. The only time it was mentioned that she lost control and killed everything that moves, was in the battle when the enemies killed someone she cared about. But after that, all she did was for Solise"

"And that's exactly why it's difficult to decide to trust her or not. She would do anything for Solise, even die" The blonde argued.

"I agree with Siyeon, she would do everything for Solise" Minji said, nodding her head. "But Yubin's plan doesn't really put us in any danger. We can try to make her get attached to us, we can be as nice as we can but always keeping our eyes open… and we will see how it goes"

"We could do that if Minji agrees but... I have one condition. I don't want her to befriend Bora. Bora should look at this body as Siyeon only"

"I thought about that and I don't think it's safe to let Yoohyeon next to Nara as well, since she's the one who is 'kissing and having sex with her wife'... So I thought that me and Gahyeon could do it" Yubin suggested.

"Okay, I'm in, we could at least give it a shot, the oldest vampire stated, finishing her blood and putting the cup in the sink.

"Nice! So… are you ready to start? I can go wake the others up. Who will be there with me?" Yubin asked, standing up and putting her cup in the sink.

"About that... Is it okay if it's just you, Yubin?" Siyeon asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"J-Just me?" The blue haired girl asked, locking eyes with Siyeon. "S- Sure… can I ask why?"

"I think it would be weird for our girlfriends to see them interact and... I don't know how Gahyeon is feeling"

"Okay" Yubin replied, nodding her head, trying not to show that she was a little nervous about this. "We can start whenever you want"

"Let's go now then" Minji smiled, "and hey, you'll do a good job. Just make sure we are chained up really well"

"I will, I don't want either of you to get hurt" Yubin replied as they walked downstairs. "Do I bring in the book and the spear or… well I don't think the book will be useful anymore, right?" 

"Just bring the spear, the silver one" Minji instructed.

"I will but… if either one of you somehow breaks free… my spear won't help me" Yubin said, knowing that she wouldn't stand a chance but she listened to Minji and she took her spear.

"If they break free... I'll do my best to take over again" Minji reassured her feeling she controlled the second soul more than before.

"Okay" the blue haired girl nodded her head as they walked in the room and she locked the door behind them, putting the key in her pocket. She walked to the table and took the silver chains in her hands. "Who goes first?" She asked with an apologetic smile.

"You can do me first" Minji smiled to Siyeon. "That way my wolf won't have to suffer needlessly"

The younger vampire pulled Minji into a tight hug, kissing her cheek. 

"Thank you" she whispered, caressing her back. "Everything will be fine, right?" 

"It will Singnie, it will. You're a strong woman so this will go just fine. Yubin has this" the older vampire whispered, kissing her soulmate's forehead and putting her hands against the wall.

Yubin walked to the wall and chained up Minji's wrists and ankles, apologizing every time she noticed the vampire flinch. 

"All done" she said, walking to the table and taking the other chains. "How… far do I chain you up? I mean… do we let them touch each other or you want them to be at the opposite sides of the room?"

"What do you two think is best? You read the book so I think you are the judges of that" the leader said, forcing a smile.

"I-... They are your bodies, Minji" Yubin whispered "I think they should be able to… feel each other, so I would put Siyeon… here?" She asked, walking to a spot of the wall "So they will be able to hold each other's hand?"

"I'm fine with that. It would also help in our plan to befriend Nara" the blonde vampire said as Minji nodded her head as well. Siyeon kneeled down on the spot Yubin said and held out her arms.

Yubin chained Siyeon up as well, careful not to hurt her more than it was necessary. 

"Okay… try to reach for each other" she instructed to check if the girls were able to touch each other.

The two vampires did what Yubin asked and were just about able to hold hands.

"Perfect" Yubin whispered, taking a deep breath. "Siyeon, can you turn first?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Sure! Give me a second" the blonde responded, closing her eyes and letting her head hang down. After a few moments her hair turned a silver and she slowly raised her head again with the golden sparkle in her eyes.

"Nara?" Yubin asked, locking eyes with the silver haired vampire, just to be sure the transformation was complete.

"I'm here" the vampire replied, looking to her right. "Oh, so it's now huh?"

"It is, but as you can see she's still Minji" Yubin explained. "We wanted to make sure you still agree with the plan. We let you two meet and you help us out until we will be able to free you"

"I'm not one who changes my mind easily and I'm not going to lie, I kind of expected to be on the other wall"

"That… was the initial idea but… that would also be really cruel" Yubin said with a little smile. "You didn't see each other for ages and you weren't the ones who asked to be put in someone else's body so… This is not your fault and you deserve to be able to at least hold hands"

"That's kind of you. So will I see my wife now? This is not exactly the nicest to be in while waiting for something" Nara stated, turning to Minji.

"I agree, this is not nice" the black haired vampire replied, nodding her head. "If you are ready, I'll let her out Yubin" the older vampire said, looking at the hunter who nodded.

Just like with Siyeon it took a few moments for Minji's hair to turn red as her eyes turned red as well, staring at Yubin.

"There's the nerd again" she growled.

"Maybe I should have put you to the other wall" Yubin mumbled, really not liking Red Lotus. "You should look to the side… your wife is here"

"My wi-" she wanted to ask, snapping her head to the left as she found Nara smiling at her. "Is... is that you?"

"It's hard to believe but… it's me Solise" Nara whispered, reaching for the older vampire's hand. "Can you feel it?" She asked, fighting back the tears.

"I can..." the red haired vampire whispered, pulling at the chain and glaring at Yubin. "Release my hand, nerd"

"I can't do that" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "We wanted to put you on two different walls but there you are, holding hands… I think that's enough for now"

"I told you to release my hand right now! I want to kiss her" Solise growled.

"I can't let you do that" Yubin sighed "The bodies you are in… you know they have girlfriends and that wouldn't be right"

"What's the fucking point of this then? Only barely being able to hold her clammy hand?" She hissed.

"Solise" Nara whispered, squeezing her hand a little "I'm here. We didn't see each other for so long… and now you are here and I can look at you, I can talk with you"

"You can... I know but this pains me. You are so close but literally painfully far away" the red haired woman sighed.

"I know" Nara whispered "It pains me too… and I like your original body more than this one" she chuckled, trying to lift her wife's mood a little.

"I do too for your one... this one looks too breakable, too fragile, like glass" the older commented.

"She has… potential" Nara admitted "I think I know why she put me into her. She has my characteristics… she's not particularly strong but really fast. So yeah, her body is like glass… but she has potential"

"Her weakness was the reason why this body I'm in destroyed our life's work" Solise said, sounding annoyed.

"That body destroyed our life's work?" Nara asked, looking at her wife. "What do you mean?"

"They didn't tell you, did they?" The oldest vampire asked, glaring at Yubin.

"You already know the answer, Solise. You can tell her yourself, but you will also tell her why Minji did what she did" Yubin replied, looking at the red haired vampire, trying to sound more confident than she was.

"This body, burned our entire clan to the ground, just to save the body you are in, Nara"

"What?" Nara whispered, shaking her head. "Our clan? Our clan is gone? She destroyed it?"

"The only thing left of the Phantom clan are a few survivors. Most of them... burned, just like the whole village"

"Nara" Yubin called, standing up from the chair, noticing that Solise wasn't respecting her part of the plan. "Your clan was changed… it wasn't the one you built anymore. The leaders of the clan had corrupted everything, they were killing their own people without reasons" she tried to explain.

"Then why didn't she kill the corrupt leaders alone, nerd?" Solise hissed. "She burned everyone, even her own friends and Siyeon's mother"

"That's a lie" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "I've asked Siyeon and she said they tried to save their friends and her mother told Minji to escape and bring her daughter with her. The clan was completely corrupted, no one could make justice. If they tried to say no to something, they just kidnapped your loved ones and they tortured them" Yubin raised her voice, turning towards Nara. "You can see Siyeon's memory right? You can ask her to show what happened to Jiwoo when Felix decided to say no!"

"Wouldn't killing the leaders have solved that threat smartass?" The oldest vampire stated.

"Minji was a young vampire… a young and scared vampire. How was she supposed to kill the leaders when they had the entire army on their side?" Yubin asked, hoping that Nara won't listen to Solise's words or this would be a disaster. "She loved Siyeon and she did the only thing she could do… she gave it all to save her. She burned everything down to save the person she loved. Wouldn't you do the same? Didn't Nara do the same for you?"

"Don't you try to play that card on me, bitch" Solise hissed, pulling on the chain. "You nor Siyeon were there with Minji! She killed the leader of the clan and of the group that hosted the program before burning the rest down"

"Except for their friends, no one helped them for years. Everyone knew Minji was being tortured every single day, but none of them offered a hand to her! None of them dared to say that it was wrong" Yubin raised her voice. "She was scared and angry, she was mentally fragile because you were destroying her from the inside and she was losing herself. No one can blame her for what she did! No one in that clan helped her… they just let a young vampire be tortured like that!"

"Solise, is she speaking the truth? Be honest with me, baby" the silver haired girl whispered, squeezing her hand.

"She… she is" Solise admitted, looking at her wife. "But our clan was losing the war against the Nightshades and they knew that the only way of winning was releasing me and they were trying to do that… that's why no one was helping her. They were trying to save the clan"

"If what she said was true... I wouldn't want to save our clan anymore, baby... I would just run away and live happily... with you" Nara smiled.

"Nara… we… we worked so hard for our clan. We fought countless wars, you went on so many suicide missions to kill leaders and expand our clan. And she… she destroyed it all. She killed our people" Solise replied, shaking her head. "And they will kill us too after we help them, won't you?" She yelled, pulling the chain and glaring at Yubin.

"Baby, calm down. They want us out of this body as much as we do... and if you're realistic... Minji didn't destroy our clan... Xena did" her wife whispered.

"Xena…" Solise whispered, clenching her fists. "I will make her beg me to kill her. She will pay for what she did to us"

"Don't be reckless... she just needs to die. It doesn't matter how" Nara tried to calmly say.

"I want my revenge, Nara. I will… I will make sure you are safe first and then I'll destroy her" Solise whispered as she pulled the chain, trying to reach Nara's face and failing.

"Please don't do anything rash... I already lost you once... So don't make me go through that again" the silver haired girl whispered.

"You won't lose me" Solise whispered, squeezing her hand "I won't let anyone take us apart again"

"Yubin? C-can I please... touch her face?" Nara whispered, looking at the hunter with pleading eyes, softly pulling on the chain.

The blue haired hunter locked eyes with Nara and she knew this could be a good opportunity to make the vampire warm up to her. 

"If you promise me you won't kiss her… I could let you hug her" Yubin said, standing up from the chair.

"I won't... kiss her lips" the youngest of the two vampires responded, sounding really hopeful.

Yubin nodded her head and walked towards Solise, tightening her chains so that she wasn't able to move or hug Nara back because she didn't trust her at all. She walked to the silver haired vampire and she loosened the chain that was linked to the handcuffs, and took down the ones on Nara's legs. 

"You should be able to reach her now" Yubin said, giving Nara a smile.

"Thank you" the vampire nodded, slowly pulling her wife into a tight hug. "Hey baby" she whispered.

Solise closed her eyes, relaxing into that familiar hug. She rested her head against Nara's one, unable to do anything else. 

"These are not our bodies but… the feeling is the same" she whispered, remembering what their hug felt like.

"I agree" the younger vampire smiled, placing a lot of little kisses on her forehead.

Solise pulled hard at the chains, trying to cup Nara's face, but she couldn't. 

"I want to be with you… but not like this" she whispered faintly "I want to run away with you".

"I want that too... but we will just have to be patient... and stop hurting yourself, please... Why do they hate you so much anyway?"

"I don't know, they just do" Solise growled and Yubin scoffed, shaking her head.

"You tell her or I will. You told her the truth about Minji destroying the clan… you should tell her the truth about this as well" the blue haired hunter challenged.

"I may have gotten really angry at them... almost having... intercourse... with Siyeon" The red haired vampire whispered.

"Why?" Nara whispered, shaking her head. "It was because… you knew I was here or just… just because you wanted to be with her?"

"Of course I didn't want to be with her! I sensed you were in there and... I wanted to hurt Minji"

"So you… would have sex with Siyeon to hurt Minji" Nara whispered, pulling away from the hug. "And what about me?"

"I wanted to wake you up by doing so, Nara. You know you are my only one" Solise whispered.

"Am I?" The silver haired vampire whispered, cupping Solise's cheek. "I want us to go back to what we were, baby… Let's help them kill Xena and let's take our bodies back and just…go somewhere, far away from here, just me and you"

"That's the plan... I just hope these women are fast. They have been planning this for ages!" The red haired girl sighed.

"We've been planning this for ages because we want to be ready" Yubin replied, looking at them. "Minji and Siyeon are strong enough already, the third vampire is not, I am not… and the two other hunters are getting there"

"Of course we have to wait on those idiots" the oldest sighed, trying to wrap her arms around Nara again but failing yet again.

"Can you try to be nicer to us? We weren't obliged to make you two meet and I wasn't obliged to let you hug" Yubin explained "But I can see you love each other and keeping you apart would be cruel… so why do you keep acting like this?"

"You are not letting us hug. You are letting her hug. I am not allowed to do anything, nerd"

"That's because you are acting like this! I don't feel like I can trust you" the blue haired girl replied with a sigh. "I can trust Nara and I see that Siyeon is not so scared of her anymore… but you… you are making Minji's life a nightmare"

"She did that herself" Solise said, trying to move her head to kiss Nara, locking eyes with her.

"Baby… we can't" Nara whispered, stopping when their lips brushed "They won't let us meet again if we do this" she said in a weak voice.

"And they know we won't do what they ask when they don't let us meet, my Nara" the red haired vampire smiled, putting her forehead against that of her wife.

"I promised" Nara whispered, caressing Solise's cheek with her thumb. She leaned in to kiss the corner of the red haired vampire's lips, not doing more than that.

"I don't want to wait, Nara... I want to be with you" Solise stated, locking eyes with her. "What's the harm? Their girlfriends aren't here"

"I know but… they will feel this, right? Minji and Siyeon" Nara replied, looking at Solise's lips. She wanted to kiss her more than anything. "Yubin?" She asked, turning towards the blue haired hunter "Please"

The hunter sighed, looking to the side.

"At least block them out... but I'd rather you don't" She stated.

"How do I… block her out?" Nara whispered, trying to feel Siyeon. "I think I did it" she said after a few moments, sounding not so sure.

"Can she still talk to you?" Yubin asked, staring at Solise. "And I swear to god if you don't block Minji out to hurt her"

"She's not talking right now" Nara replied, shaking her head and turning towards Solise, cupping her face. "Lock her out and kiss me, baby. But I want you to lock her out… do it for me, I want it to be just us"

"She... she's locked out" Solise sighed, looking at Yubin. "You can't check that so you'll have to trust me on this, nerd"

"I will… not because I trust you but because I trust your love for her" Yubin replied, pointing at Nara. "And she asked you to do it so… I trust you did"

"You are annoying, blue haired nerd, you know that?" The oldest vampire hissed.

"Hey… We can kiss now and you are wasting time arguing with her?" Nara whispered, giving Solise a little smile. "Our first kiss in way too much time"

"You're right... She is not worth my time, baby" Solise smiled, trying to lean closer to her wife.

Nara gently pushed her against the wall by putting a hand on her chest.

"Don't lean in, you are hurting yourself" she whispered, cupping Solise's face and leaning in, gently brushing her lips against hers.

"Immediately going back to your old ways, baby?" The oldest vampire whispered, looking at the hand that was pushing her back.

"Of course… the fact that your new body is a top" Nara whispered "Doesn't mean that you can act like one with me"

"I didn't say I would... I wouldn't even be able to do it if I w-" she wanted to say when Yubin interrupted them.

"I don't need to hear you talk about th-" the hunter tried to say but Solise shut her up in return.

"Stay out of this and cover your ears if you don't want to hear" she hissed.

"Let's make things clear, I'm doing you a favor! I'm not even allowed to let you do that" Yubin hissed back, clenching her hand on the handle of her spear. "And I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her" she added, pointing at Nara with her head.

"Baby, don't make us lose this chance, please. Focus on me, okay?" Nara smiled, caressing Solise's cheek.

"I was trying to… but she got in the way" Solise protested, locking eyes with her wife.

"Just say what you wanted to say... whisper it so she can't hear and enjoy the favor she is doing us" the silver haired vampire calmed her down.

"I wouldn't want to top you" Solise whispered, locking eyes with her wife "I'm totally okay with being under you"

"Well you aren't exactly under me... but in front of me is also well enough, right?"

"Just kiss me, Nara" Solise whispered, trying to lean in once again. "I've waited way too long already… I need you"

"Come here" the younger vampire said, kissing next to her lips, above and under her lips before kissing her nose with a smirk.

"I swear… you didn't change at all in these years, you are still the tease-" Solise was saying, when she was stopped by a pair of lips on hers.

"I know, and when you complained I liked shutting you up" the younger girl chuckled.

"Please… kiss me like you used to" Solise whispered, pulling on her chain, burning her skin trying to reach for her wife. "I need to feel you"

Nara pushed her hands to the wall so her wife couldn't hurt herself, turning her face towards Yubin.

"Yubin? How... how long do we get?"

"I… I don't know, just please, don't take too long" she said, scratching her head "I have to check on you so I can't really look away and this will be really weird for me… since Siyeon is my sister's girlfriend…" she said, hoping that Nara would understand.

"I won't take too long then... but you understand that I will take my time right?" She whispered, kissing each of her wife's cheek.

"Just… go on with it…" Yubin sighed, sitting down on the chair and letting her head drop on her arms, still looking at them. Nara nodded, bringing her voice back to a whisper so the hunter didn't need to hear.

"It’s been a while... so I'm going to make you wait, baby. Warm you up a little"

"Nara, I swear… if you don't kiss me right now I-" Solise tried to say, when she was stopped by another quick peck on her lips.

"I am kissing you, my Solise. I don't see the problem" the younger vampire teased.

"Babe… please" Solise whispered, trying to pull the chain, but Nara's hands were stopping her from doing that.

"Doesn't this bring you back to the good times? The teasing, the chains..." Nara spoke.

"It does but… I didn't feel you in way too much time… I just want to kiss you properly right now" Solise whispered, locking eyes with Nara "We don't know how much time we have… so let's not waste it"

"Nice try baby, but I'm sure Yubin understands what the thrill of this is" her wife said, pecking Solise's nose.

"I think you are putting too much trust into the nerd kid" Solise protested with a sigh. 

"And I think you are a whiny little baby" Nara whispered, pecking her lips really quickly and moving to another spot right after.

"Alright" Solise sighed, closing her eyes and surrendering to whatever Nara was doing. She enjoyed the little pecks on her cheeks, on the corner of her lips, on her nose.

"Good... just like that baby" Nara whispered in her ear, giving the shell a little peck.

"It's not like I can do anything to make you kiss me faster" Solise whispered with a sigh.

"Are you starting to whine again, my little Solise?" Nara teased, poking her nose with a finger, smiling at her.

"I wouldn't have a reason to whine… You are here with me and you are about to kiss me so… everything is perfect right now" the red haired vampire whispered, locking eyes with her wife.

"Exactly, baby, so just enjoy the moment instead of cursing at the nice hunter or whining at me" the younger woman whispered, nibbling on her earshell.

"Nice hunter? She's infuriating!" Solise protested but then she relaxed her body at the feeling. It was everything like it was before, nothing changed, not the feeling and not the way Nara acted with her.

"You still like that a lot huh? At your ears?"

"You know I do" Solise whispered, now able to comb Nara's hair a little since the younger vampire's head was near her hand on the wall. The silver haired vampire kept nibbling on her ear, slowly tracing it with her tongue as well, making sure to be really gentle.

The red haired vampire arched her back a little, loving and hating what was happening. She loved the feeling but she hated that she couldn't properly react to that.

"I always found it funny how my super badass woman, had sensitive little ears" Nara chuckled, biting into the shell and pulling it a little.

"They won't… be happy about this" Solise whispered, slowly turning her head to look at one of her wrists. She was pulling the chain so hard that the chain was burning deep into her skin.

"I trust Yubin... to not tell them... she's right saying it would be weird since they have their own girlfriends" Nara responded.

"I never said I wouldn't tell them" Yubin said, walking back into the room. "Nara, really? I literally ran upstairs to take a coffee and you still didn't kiss her?" The blue haired girl sighed, putting two cups on the table and sighing.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to make it right... she likes it when I... touch her little ears" The vampire apologized. "And you'll tell them? Are you sure?"

"I will… I asked you to lock them out so they wouldn't actually feel it… but I will tell them" Yubin stated, sitting down at the table. "They trusted me to do this and I won't lie to them… I made a decision on my own and I'll take responsibility for it"

"But then... they could forbid us from doing this again... I'm so glad I'm taking my time" Nara mumbled.

"They will probably forbid me to do this again" Yubin mumbled, looking at Nara. "I'm glad you took your time to… do whatever you did… but now you should just take some time to kiss her and then I'll have to... pull you apart" the blue haired girl whispered.

"Fine" the younger vampire smiled at Yubin. "Thank you for this opportunity" she added before turning to her wife.

"Can I get my kiss now?" Solise whispered, smiling at her wife and locking eyes with her.

"I guess you can, yes" Nara smiled, leaning in to lock lips with her.

The red haired girl closed her eyes, overwhelmed with the sensation of her wife's lips on hers. She had been awake in Minji for so many years, she had kissed plenty of lips through her but this… this was what she had been waiting for for so many years. 

"Baby... O-open" the silver haired vampire whispered, cupping her wife's face.

Solise parted her lips, pushing herself against her wife since she couldn't pull her closer and she welcomed Nara's tongue with her own.

"You... or m-me... for... the lead... baby?" Nara asked when she pulled back for a bit, moving forward really slowly again.

"I d-don't really care… I just want to feel you" Solise admitted "But we both know… you will take the lead" she smiled, resting her forehead against Nara's one.

"You're probably right" the vampire smiled, shoving her tongue in again and aggressively wrapping it around Solise's.

The red haired girl moved her tongue against Nara's one, loving the feeling. She had missed this for so long that a couple of tears escaped her eyes, falling on the silver haired girl's cheeks. 

Nara smiled, nestling her hands in the beautiful red hair and pulling her wife closer, desperately deepening and fastening the kiss.

They kept kissing until they had to pull away to catch their breath. They panted against each other's lips, locking eyes and Solise couldn't help but smile as Nara wiped away the tears from her cheeks. 

"It's been so long and… I love you even more than before" Solise whispered.

"I love you too, baby, even if I basically slept for more than 200 years or whatever" the younger vampire responded.

Yubin looked at her phone to check the time and she realized they've been together for quite a long time and she probably had to make Siyeon and Minji come back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt… but I think it's enough for today" she said in a soft tone.

"Okay... so... we go back then?" Nara asked, taking the time to peck Solise's lips a few more times.

"Before that…" Yubin said, standing up from the chair and picking up the two cups she had on the table. "I don't know if you can… taste things when you are not in control… so I thought it would be nice for you to try this" she said, putting a cup next to Solise and handing the other one to Nara "It's blood coffee"

"Thank you, Yubin. We'll have a taste" the younger vampire thanked her picking up her wife's cup and bringing it to her mouth. "I'll help, baby. Here you go" she smiled, tilting her head up a little.

Solise took a sip from the cup and she made a weird expression, tasting the new flavour. 

"This is… weird" she stated, taking another sip "But it tastes good" 

The other vampire took a sip as well and smiled, nodding her head at Yubin.

"Thank you, Yubin, for making these for us"

"I thought it would be terrible not to actually taste something for ages" the blue haired girl explained, smiling at Nara. "And… I really don't get why we should be enemies. You didn't choose to be in Minji and Siyeon's body and they didn't choose to keep you in there so… I don't get why we have to treat each other badly"

"There is probably a reason. They could be scared or whatever so I think I understand why they took these precautions... But I'm glad we came to an agreement" Nara answered.

"I'm totally okay with the precautions… for Solise" Yubin explained, looking at the red haired girl. "I don't think they are necessary for you though. You had the chance to kill me the other day and you didn't"

"They think it's better to not take risk. I'm still a vampire. A split second is enough, Yubin" the silver haired girl said, moving back to her spot on the wall.

"I know" the blue haired girl replied, walking to take Solise's empty cup. "I'll make sure they will let you meet again in a couple of days" she said, looking at the red haired girl.

"You better! You promised me at least twice a week" the woman stated.

"I'm not the leader… and I'm not the one who decides" Yubin replied "I can ask them, I can try to make them listen… but it's not my call, Solise"

"Stop it, baby, let Yubin do her job" Nara whispered.

"Why do you keep her in count so much?" Solise sighed, looking at her wife. "She literally has no power in the group… she's not the one who decides. The only reason why she's here with us is because the two other hunters are their girlfriends and the other vampire is Siyeon's sister and they don't want to risk their lives. The nerd's life is the expendible one" the red haired girl stated.

"Solise! From what I heard if Yubin didn't read the book, you and me would never have been here today. At least show a bit of gratitude" the youngest vampire scolded her.

Solise scoffed, looking at the hunter.

"I won't show any gratitude towards her" she simply stated "And the fact that she was so lucky to read the right book doesn't make her worthy of something in the group" 

"I already know why I'm the one standing here with you, Solise, I don't need you to tell me" Yubin stated, locking eyes with the red haired vampire. "But thank you for the confirmation. Now… let Minji take over"

"See you soon, baby" Solise smirked before letting her head hang, slowly returning to Minji.

Yubin walked to the vampire, bending down and raising her head a little.

"Minji?" She asked, as she started unchaining her ankles.

"Yes... it's me" The leader said, wincing at a heavy pain at her wrists.

Yubin unchained her wrists, trying to be as gentle as she could. The burns looked really deep and she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, putting the chain down as Minji turned towards Nara.

"I bet she enjoys hurting my wrists huh? That wife of yours" she asked.

Nara didn't know how to reply so she just nodded her head, looking at Yubin as if she wanted to see if the blue haired girl was going to tell the leader what happened.

"Let's bring Siyeon back first" Yubin said, noticing she didn't tighten the chains again.

"Alright" Nara replied, nodding her head. "Thank you for everything, Yubin" she said with a little smile before closing her eyes and relaxing her body, letting her head hang. Her hair went back to the usual blonde and her eyes went back to black.

"Welcome back Singnie" Minji said, ruffling the girl's hair. "Can you unchain her, Yubin?"

"O-Of course" the blue haired girl stuttered, knowing that Siyeon's legs were already unchained and the chain of her handcuffs was loosened. She took them off and put them on the ground. "Here, done" she said, looking down.

"Those were... pretty loose, Yubin" Siyeon pointed out, of course noticing the difference with before she gave control to Nara.

Yubin sighed, standing up and walking to the table, turning her back to the vampires, fixing the chains on it. 

"I loosened Nara's chain… they obviously wanted to feel each other so I-... They kissed" she blurted out, knowing that there was no point in hiding it.

"They what?" Minji asked, staring at Siyeon, turning towards Yubin after.

"They k-kissed, Minji" the hunter repeated.

"Why? Why did you let them do it?" The leader asked, sounding angry. "We agreed on letting them touch each other's hand… not on letting them kiss each other"

"I... They seemed so in love, Minji... they needed each other" Yubin weakly argued.

"We trusted you with this" the black haired girl replied, shaking her head. "You can't decide things on your own while we are not in control!" 

"Solise threatened to not help us if she wasn't allowed to kiss her, what was I supposed to do?" The hunter whispered.

"So you let her threaten you into letting them kiss?" Minji sighed, shaking her head. "We are the ones in control, you can't let Red Lotus decide!"

"What if she didn't let you back in control? I... I'm sorry Minji" she apologized, not knowing how to excuse what she did.

"So we gave them everything… they talked, they kissed and you-" Minji was about to say when she noticed the cups on the table. Cups that weren't there before. "You left the room to make them blood coffee?" Minji growled and the hunter shook her head, turning towards Minji.

"I checked everything, Minji. I would never have left the room if it wasn't safe… Everything was okay and both of them were relaxed" she whispered, trying to justify herself.

"You shouldn't have risked it! You shouldn't have just d-" Minji wanted to say when Siyeon put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

"Minji, she shouldn't have done it but... I can see why she did. She panicked" she calmly tried to say.

"I didn't panic" Yubin whispered, clenching her fists. "I made a decision and I knew what I was doing. They are in love and they didn't kiss each other for so many years and I made sure that they locked you out so you weren't forced to feel it. Nara was nothing but nice to me and she did everything I asked her to do… she thanked me and everything and she agreed that we don't have to be enemies. If you decide that I have to be the only one in here, you will have to be okay with me making decisions on the spot" Yubin replied, raising her voice and picking up her spears. "And if you are not, you can ask your girlfriends to risk their life instead of mine! Both of you!" She yelled, opening the door and walking out.

"Yubin wa-" Siyeon tried to say when the door was slammed shut. "Great... that is just great..." she sighed.

Minji sighed as well, leaning her back on the wall. 

"I didn't want it to end like this" she whispered, scratching her head.

"I know you didn't but... she's right... she is risking her life for this and you kind of treated her like it was nothing. I did too but... you shouldn't have scolded her" the blonde said.

"She wasn't supposed to let them kiss" Minji sighed, feeling how happy Red Lotus was right now and it was making her go insane. "But I think me scolding her wasn't the problem… Red Lotus' words probably got to her" she sighed and Siyeon looked at her with a confused expression.

"Red Lotus' words? What did she tell her now? Can that woman do anything without manipulating?" Siyeon sighed, shaking her head.

"She told her we wanted her to be alone in here because Bora and Yoohyeon are our girlfriends and Gahyeon is your sister… so Yubin is the expendible one" Minji sighed, looking at Siyeon. "And Yubin replied that she knew that already"

"Oh... does she really think that?" Siyeon whispered... "of course that's not the case... she is just the only one with the knowledge on how to do this" 

"Yeah but… she probably asked herself why she was the only one in here. I mean yeah, she has to be here because she read the books so many times and because Nara 'knows' her… but the fact that we asked her to be the only one in here and Red Lotus' words probably convinced her that that was the reason" Minji replied.

"I'll talk to her later and make sure this is cleared up" Siyeon smiled. "I know we don't like the kissing part but... she solved the situation well"

"She did" Minji replied, nodding her head. "Nara thanked her in front of me before she let you take over again. I was too harsh on her…"

"You were just... shocked, Minji. You heard that you kissed... well... me in a sense, and that probably triggered something in you when you thought of Yoohyeon"

"I just hope she will understand" Minji sighed, hugging Siyeon. "But I'm glad everything went well"

"We are getting closer to the end goal, aren't we?" The blonde vampire whispered with a smile. "Closer to our peace"

"We are… We just have to keep training hard, let them meet every couple of days and we will be ready" Minji whispered.

"I'm glad, Minji... I'll clear things up with Yubin and starting tomorrow... let's hope it will be a straight line to the finish"

"I'm sure it will be" the older vampire replied, nodding her head. "Let's take today to rest and starting tomorrow we will increase the training and the missions"

"Will we... tell Yooh and my queen about... you know?" Siyeon asked.

"I think we should… It wasn't our fault after all, it's not like we could avoid that" Minji sighed.

"Okay, then we'll do that" the blonde nodded. "Come on, let's go upstairs and wake them up"

**Thank you for reading, please consider dropping a comment if you liked it. Much love ♥**

**QOTD: Do you have a kpop song suggestion from a lesser known group or artist?  
  
Cristina: 'Home' by Yezi  
  
Nyle: 'Blaze' by Rolling Quartz**   
  



	96. Chapter 96

**Just some girl fun chapter**

That night Chaesol, Handong, Gahyeon and Yubin had planned to have a fun drinking night and the Chinese woman was finishing her shift at the bar before closing for the day. Chaesol was in her room, and she decided to practice her powers a little. Now Handong knew about them and there was no point in hiding them from her. She saw that all the other girls were training hard and she was starting to think that maybe, if they accepted her, she could help… somehow. She made some roots wrap around her ankles, and she tried her best to lift herself up, failing a few times.

After trying another couple of times she fell down yet again and stayed on her knees.

"This will never work, Chae, why do you keep trying? It's just a useless power to grow flowers" the girl sighed, shaking her head.

After a few moments she stood back up again and she thought about her power. It was linked to her emotions and she knew that… the flowers bloomed when she kissed Handong and they died when she was stressed. She took a deep breath and she tried to feel angry. She thought back at her mother yelling at her, at her parents leaving her in front of the facility and she felt the anger rising. The roots wrapped themselves around her ankles, climbing up until her knees and they lifted her.

"Oh my god" she gasped, surprised by her ability. "It works..." she added, still focussing on her anger, seeing how long she could stay up when all of the sudden thorns started appearing on the vines.

She screamed in pain, feeling a few thorns piercing her skin and she immediately made the vines retreat, falling on the ground. She noticed her pants were torn apart so she lifted them up, seeing a little bit of blood running down her legs. In that exact moment a worried Handong opened the door and she looked at Chaesol, clearly starting to panic.

"I'm okay! Nothing happened, I'm okay" the black haired girl said quickly, trying to calm her down.

"Okay? Chae your pants are destroyed and your legs are bleeding?! What the hell did you do?!" Handong whisper-yelled, knowing Chaesol would freak out if she heard yelling.

"I was… trying to control my power" the black haired girl admitted, trying to cover her legs. "I was able to lift myself up with vines but then… thorns started to appear all over them and that's… The result"

"Lay on the bed and put your legs on my lap" Handong instructed, sitting down on the bed herself.

Chaesol did what the Chinese woman asked and she laid down, resting her legs on Handong's lap. 

"It's really nothing… they're just scratches" she smiled, noticing that Handong looked a little bit angry.

"I'll be the judge of that. Let's get these off first" the Chinese sighed, hooking her fingers under Chae's pants.

Chaesol nodded, taking her pants down and letting them fall on the ground.

"See? They're not deep" she smiled, pointing at the little scratches on her legs. "But Dong, I was able to lift myself up! Like… I was up in the air! I did that!"

"You lifted yourself up and..." Handong said, taking a thorn that was in her legs between her fingers and pulling it out "...You hurt yourself"

"Ouch!" The black haired girl flinched, closing an eye and looking at Handong. "Maybe I was focusing on the wrong emotion. I tried to feel angry and it worked… I lifted myself up but the thorns came out. So maybe. I should use anger just to attack? I have to find a different emotion"

"Attack? Why would you want to attack? Why did you even try to lift yourself up? You could've hurt yourself way worse than this" Handong scolded her, pulling another thorn out.

"I have to learn somehow. I've been practicing for 2 days now" Chaesol admitted. "I have a power… and who knows what can happen? I want to know how to use it!"

"Chae, no. You have this power for your flowers and that's it. You're not going to attack anyone with it. Look at your beautiful legs!"

"But what if I need to, Dong?" Chaesol asked, flinching again. "What if something happens and I have to use it? I don't want to have regrets. I don't want to think 'If only I knew how to use my power' " the girl protested.

-

"You're human in the first place! You hurt yourself trying something out, what if you lost control? What if you..." Handong stopped herself, not wanting to say it.

"I'm not going to kill myself with this power, Dong" the black haired girl reassured her. "I will be careful, I promise" she smiled, reaching for Handong's hand.

"Just... don't try anything like this alone... I was so scared when I heard you scream, Chae" Handong whispered, kissing one of the wounds on her legs.

"It's a bit weird… to do this in front of you" Chaesol admitted "That's why I'm practicing alone. Maybe… d-do you think the others would accept me? Maybe they know how to help?"

"Let's not risk that... they might get the wrong idea... and you'd rather hurt yourself without me knowing what the hell is going on? I hate seeing you like this" the Chinese admitted, softly rubbing Chaesol's leg and locking eyes with her.

"Will you stay here with me if I try again now? Using a different emotion?" Chaesol whispered, slowly sitting up.

"I... I will but I swear to god if you hurt these perfect legs again, you're never doing this anymore" the bartender stated.

The black haired girl stood up from the bed and walked in front of Handong, placing herself between the Chinese woman's legs.

"I won't hurt myself… and if it happens, I will learn how not to make that happen. I really want to figure this out… I want to figure myself out" she whispered, cupping Handong's face.

"I'll help you by holding your hands... because I noticed your knees were pretty bruised" Handong whispered, pecking Chaesol's lips.

"Okay but if I tell you to step back, you need to do that, okay? I don't want to hurt you" the black haired girl whispered, helping Handong up and kissing her lips softly.

"Of course" Handong replied with a smile. "So... how do we do this?"

"I have no idea… I just tried to think about things that make me really angry and I mentally ordered the vines to lift me and… they did" Chaesol explained. "But I found out anger is an attack emotion so… what could I try?"

"Maybe... things you really want? Passion or desire?" The Chinese suggested, not really knowing anything about this.

"I can try" Chaesol whispered, holding Handong's hands and closing her eyes, thinking about what she really wanted. She thought about her flower shop, she thought about bringing Anya here in Seoul and she felt the vines wrapping around her legs again. She felt herself being lifted and her mind went to the second thing Handong said, desire. She couldn't think about desire without thinking about Handong lately, and before she knew it, the Chinese woman was being lifted with her.

"C-Chae? What are you doing?" Handong whispered, not really knowing how to feel.

"What do you mea-" the black haired woman was asking, opening her eyes and noticing that Handong was up in the air in front of her, holding her hands for dear life. "How… what are you doing up here?" She panicked.

"Why do you ask me? Y-your vines lifted me!" The Chinese countered, pointing at her legs.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Chaesol whispered, not knowing what to do. "I think this might be the right emotion but… I thought about you and they lifted you! And I don't know how I did that"

"That's what I mean... this power is unpredictable. You lifted me up without w-wanting to"

"It's unpredictable because I never used it" Chaesol whispered. "Let me… Try something" she added, focusing on the vines on Handong's legs that started to lift her up even more.

"Chae?" Handong panicked, pretty high up, causing their hands to separate.

"It's okay, I think I'm in control" Chaesol whispered. She was thinking about how much she cared about the Chinese woman and the vines were 'listening' to her really carefully. She let a vine wrap around Handong's waist and she guided the woman down towards her arms. "Here you are" she smiled, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her red hair.

"Y-You did that on purpose?" Handong whispered, looking at the vine on her waist.

"Yup! I wanted to bring you closer and that happened"

"What were you thinking about? What emotion?" The Chinese woman asked, wrapping her arms around Chaesol's waist.

"I was thinking about... my desires" the black haired girl smiled happily.

"So… you were thinking about me as your desire?" Handong smiled, pecking Chaesol's lips. 

"Yes, I was. This beautiful body of my favorite bartender"

Handong chuckled, pecking Chaesol's lips again.

"Is there something else you want to try?" she asked, pointing at the plant on the ground.

"Hmm I don't really know. I wanted to try the lifting because you see it in games and stuff all the time"

"In games? You are practicing your powers based on games?" Handong chuckled, poking Chaesol's nose.

"Hey don't laugh! For vampires it's easy! Werewolves and stuff too. Have you ever seen something about a crazy plant lady?" Chaesol pouted.

"I don't think it's easy for vampires. Try to think how you would feel if you could hear literally everything that is going on on three different floors, without wanting to" Handong chuckled. 

"No, Dong, you didn't get what I meant. I meant that it's easy to know what your powers are as a vampire and stuff"

"I know but… you can do more things? You just have to figure out what" Handong replied, scratching her head when the vine around her waist retreated and she almost fell back. 

"I don't have a manual that tells me what I can do. For a vampire it's pretty hard to miss that you can hear well and that you can run fast" Chaesol chuckled.

"We could… make a manual ourselves?" Handong suggested with a little smile. "We could try to see what you can do and we can note things down"

"We could! I love that idea! I just need something to fight against to test out my attacks!" The girl cheered.

"Uhm… something to fight against?" Handong asked, locking eyes with Chaesol. "Like what?"

"I don't know... What if we ask Gahyeon to go on a mission together" she smiled.

"Gahyeon?" Handong asked, shaking her head. "She's not allowed to go on a mission on her own, from what Siyeon told me her mission didn't go well at all. And you are definitely not ready for a mission"

"So you're allowing me to fight? I want to help Yuyu and Bora and the tall tree against the vampires!" Chaesol said, sounding determined.

"What? No, not at all!" Handong protested, shaking her head. "I thought you wanted to test your power only to figure out how it works. They've been training for years and years, Chae… you can't fight with them"

"But I want to have purpose. I have this power I didn't ask for and my friends are out there risking their lives"

"You have this power because you love flowers and it allows you to make them grow fast and beautiful and whatever. You are not supposed to fight against vampires. They trained for that!" Handong replied, still shaking her head. 

"Fine... you're right" The girl sighed, hugging Handong and putting them both down.

"I just… I don't want you to get hurt, Chae. I don't want you to get killed" she whispered, hugging her tightly. "Please… get this idea out of your head"

"I will" she nodded, kissing Handong's cheek. "I'll put on new pants and I'll go downstairs"

"Hey" Handong whispered, stopping Chaesol by taking her wrist "Are we okay…?" 

"Of course we are okay. Why?" The black haired girl asked.

"Nothing" the Chinese woman whispered, shaking her head and pulling Chaesol into a soft kiss. "I'll wait for you downstairs"

"Okay" Chaesol smiled, not pulling away from the hug and starting to tickle Handong's belly.

"Hey! Stop" Handong protested, trying to free herself "You know I… hate tickles!"

"I know... but I love to see you beg and laugh at the same time" the Korean girl smirked.

"You are… evil!" The Chinese woman laughed, desperately trying to stop Chaesol's hands and tripping over a vine as she tried to step back. She was falling backwards when the vine wrapped itself around her waist, slowing the fall and gently placing her on the ground.

"Thank you, vine" Chaesol chuckled, finding it way easier to tickle Handong now that she was laying down on the ground.

"Hey that's… unfair!" The red haired girl protested, with tears in her eyes "Please stop!"

"Hmm... sorry my hearing isn't that good, could you repeat yourself, dear Dong?"

"Please Chae! Stop tickling me" Handong replied, louder.

"Or else? What are you going to do, dear Dong?" The girl kept teasing.

"I won't… ever kiss you again, if you… don't stop in this exact second!" Handong challenged, not able to take the tickling anymore.

"Oh really... I'll guess I can stop then" Chaesol chuckled, finally stopping her hands.

Handong relaxed her muscles, feeling really tired and dropping her head on the ground.

"I really hate when you do this" she protested. "And I won't kiss you anyway!"

"Why? It's fun to see you laugh that much! Come on, give me a little kissy" Chaesol laughed, pursing her lips and bending down towards Handong.

"I don't think so! You are going to see me kiss other people tonight at the drinking night and you will regret the tickling" Handong scoffed, locking eyes with the black haired girl.

"Oh really?" Chaesol asked, kissing Handong's cheek and saying 'kiss me'. Doing the same after kissing a few other places on her face.

"I won't" the red haired girl replied, shaking her head and rolling them over. "I need to find something pretty to wear… so that someone will kiss me tonight! Well… Gahyeon would be way too weird so… Yubin"

"You're the prettiest without clothes" Chaesol said, bringing her pursed lips in front of Handong's, looking at her with huge, goofy eyes.

"You are right… maybe I should just approach Yubin naked then" the red haired woman replied, pretending to think about it.

"Go on, I know you won't! Just kiss me Dong! Kiss me, here on my lips!"

"Are you challenging me, Chae?" Handong asked, raising an eyebrow and sitting up on the girl's lap.

"It's not a challenge if I know the outcome. It's the truth" the Korean girl stated.

"You will regret this when I'll kiss Yubin in front of you" Handong simply stated, standing back up.

"That wasn't the challenge, but I know you won't even do that, silly Dong"

"We will see about that" Handong smiled, helping Chaesol up. "I'll go wear the sexiest thing I can find AND I won't kiss you for the whole night because you are way too sure of yourself, Miss Chae"

"Don't kiss me then. But I will kiss you anyway" the black haired girl stated, kissing Handong's lips.

"You won't because I don't want you to. Is that clear?" Handong replied, stepping back and pointing her finger at Chaesol with an angry expression.

"Wait... are you angry... with me?" The girl pouted with baby eyes.

"That's not going to work, Chae. I've known Gahyeon for 7 years… I'm used to puppy eyes" Handong replied, shaking her head. She walked to the black haired girl and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear "I will make sure you will go crazy tonight… and not a good kind of crazy"

"Dong! Don't tease me! I'm sorry! Chaesol apologized as Handong walked out of the room with a smirk.

Chaesol sighed, scratching her head and trying to come up with a way to make this backfire on Handong. She would find a way to make the red haired girl kiss her. 

  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


That same night Gahyeon and Yubin were getting ready to go to Handong's bar when someone knocked on the door. Gahyeon replied that they could come in as she was finishing her makeup while her girlfriend was ready and was waiting for her sitting down on the bed. Siyeon opened the door, locking eyes with the blue haired girl. 

"Yubin, can we talk for a moment? I think we need to ta-" she was saying when Yubin simply stood up and walked past Siyeon.

"I'll wait for you downstairs, baby girl" she said, not even looking at Siyeon, leaving behind a confused Gahyeon.

"Okay, honey?" She said, turning to her sister while reading the instructions on the mascara, cursing because she didn't understand it.

"Here, I'll help" Siyeon sighed, walking to her sister and applying the mascara for her. "You are both breathtaking tonight… Are you going out on a date?"

"We are partying at Dong Dong's place" Gahyeon smiled, handing Siyeon the eyeliner. "Can you do this too? I never really wore makeup"

"I don't think you need it but… sure" Siyeon smiled, applying the eyeliner on Gahyeon's eyes. "Two months ago you barely could interact with humans and look at you now… you have a girlfriend and you are going to a party with friends" she smiled, feeling really proud of her sister.

"And I'm getting drunk for the very first time" the pink haired girl added with a chuckle, taking 3 different lipsticks and asking Siyeon which one was the nicest.

"Hey! Who's getting drunk?" The blonde vampire asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who's going to check on you??"

"I will be at Dong Dong's place. Nothing to worry about" the younger sister reassured her. "Come on, sis, I'm old and strong enough"

Siyeon sighed, knowing that her sister was right, she was old enough to have a fun night with friends. 

"Alright, just be careful okay? And… do me a favor… will you keep an eye on Yubin?" She asked, sounding guilty.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you if you pick a lipstick for me"

"This one, for sure" Siyeon replied, taking a dark red lipstick and applying it on Gahyeon's lips. "Here, you are perfect now"

"Sexy enough?" The young vampire asked, twirling around in her short black dress with some red accents.

"Why do you need to be sexy?" Siyeon asked, raising an eyebrow. "You already have a girlfriend"

"It's going to be a sexy party! Can't I make Yubin fall even harder for me?"

"A sexy party? Sis are you sure you want to go to a sexy party with your girlfriend AND your girlfriend's ex?"

"I am sure, Handong is there too after all. And they said Chaesol is a crazy drunk" Gahyeon responded.

"Alright… let's hope everything will go well then" Siyeon smiled "It's your first party after all. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am excited! It's a small party but it will be fun! If I like it... can we go party for real sometime? Me and you? A sis night out?"

"Of course we can" Siyeon nodded her head, really happy about the fact that Gahyeon suggested it. "Come here" she smiled, hugging her sister close.

"I love you, big sis" Gahyeon smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek, leaving a lipstick stain.

"I love you too" Siyeon smiled, squeezing Gahyeon in her arms. "Be careful tonight, have fun and don't do anything stupid!"

"I will! Thank you! See you, Siyeon!" Gahyeon cheered, running to the front door, wanting to go as soon as possible.

Siyeon followed her downstairs and as the two were putting on their jackets Siyeon cleared her throat.

"Keep an eye on my sister, okay Yubin?" She tried to ask with a little smile. Yubin stared at her with a blank expression and gave her a little nod before linking arms with her girlfriend and taking off.

The two girls walked towards the bar, enjoying the fresh air and the pretty lights of the city during the night. Yubin wrapped her arm around Gahyeon's neck, pulling her closer as they walked.

"Your first party" she said, locking eyes with her girlfriend "I can't wait to see you drunk"

"Well if you didn't fight with... Elkie... you would've seen me drunk that night" Gahyeon said.

"If Elkie would have shut the hell up and let me confess, I wouldn't have gotten drunk out of frustration" Yubin replied. "And if I could go back to that night, I would have punched the hell out of her" she mumbled, clenching her fist.

"I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have brought her up" Gahyeon whispered. "I'm a little bit nervous" she admitted.

"What are you nervous about? There won't be people you don't know… it's just us, Handong and Chae" Yubin replied.

"I know but... I don't know what it is to be drunk and... It's my first time wearing makeup outside of the house"

"Hey, look at me" Yubin replied, stopping and turning Gahyeon towards her. "You are gorgeous and you will have so much fun tonight, I'll make sure of that" she whispered, softly kissing Gahyeon's lips. When they pulled back Gahyeon chuckled, pointing at Yubin's lips.

"My lipstick stained your lips" 

"Well, now I have lipstick too" Yubin chuckled. "And I love this dress on you… it's just perfect"

"You do?" The pink haired vampire asked, twirling around. "I think Siyeon bought it for me a few weeks ago"

"It's really beautiful, baby girl… and you can pull it off amazingly" Yubin smiled, letting out a little sigh at hearing Siyeon's name.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Gahyeon asked, noticing the sigh.

"I had a fight with Siyeon" Yubin whispered "Well… with Minji and Siyeon"

"What happened?" The vampire asked with a pout.

"It's… hard to explain. Let's say that I did something that wasn't planned but it went well. Minji lashed out at me and I was fine with that, I saw that coming. But I hoped that Siyeon would support me and it's just… I don't even know if she really cares" Yubin sighed, remembering Red Lotus' words.

"Of course she cares! Siyeon sees you as her sister. Come on, she has always been there for you, honey" the pink haired girl reassured her.

"I don't know about that" Yubin whispered, shaking her head. "I'm the one that's not really needed in the team, and I get that… but I thought at least Siyeon cared"

"Of course she does! Who made a book full of notes for you? Who was at your side 24/7 when we had a fight?"

"That's exactly why I thought she cared" Yubin whispered, wrapping her arms around Gahyeon's neck again and starting to walk "Let's go, I don't want to be late"

"Just forget about your worries tonight and be sure to talk to her tomorrow" Gahyeon cheered.

"I will make sure to forget my worries tonight" Yubin replied, nodding her head as they arrived at the bar. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. A long time after the knock Handong came to open the door in a very beautiful and sexy dress, smiling at the two girls.

"Wow!" Yubin whispered, looking at the Chinese woman. "I'm so used to see you in jeans and t-shirt that this was… unexpected"

“Well, I’m having a party with a couple of friends so... a few less clothes is allowed I think right?” she chuckled, winking at Yubin.  
  
"I'm sure no one will complain" Yubin chuckled, winking at Handong as well when Chaesol walked to the door, greeting the girls. 

"Hi! You look… amazing" the black haired girl complimented them "And y-you are wearing a suit" she mumbled, looking at Yubin.

“I am! I didn’t feel like wearing a dress, it never was my style really. This gives me way more mobility” the blue haired girl replied.  
  
"I know it never was your style" Chaesol smiled as the girls walked in the bar. "You look beautiful in that dress Gahyeon"

"I'm really happy you like it!" Gahyeon said as she walked in, gasping at all the pretty lights Handong and Chaesol had put up.

"You really put a lot of efforts to decorate the bar for tonight" Yubin chuckled, holding Gahyeon's hand. 

"Well yeah, it was our first party so I thought we should make it really special" the Chinese smiled, going to the bar where she had already prepared some shots.

'Alright, we are already getting started I see!" The blue haired girl chuckled. "I bet Chae will be out after… 2 of these. And I'm really curious to see how long it takes to get a half-vampire drunk"

"Last time I didn't really feel anything serious yet" Gahyeon smiled, taking the shot from Handong's hand.

"Let's start then" Handong said, giving a shot to Yubin and one to Chaesol. "At three… one, two, three" she counted and the four girls downed the shots.

"Pretty tasty" Gahyeon commented as she saw Chaesol holding back the urge to cough.

"That… was really good" the black haired girl said, letting out a little cough, trying to sound normal.

"We'll see how you feel in a few minutes" Yubin joked, putting the glass back on the bar, kissing Gahyeon's lips real quick.

"I want a kiss too" Chaesol whispered, leaning towards Handong and looking at her with pleading eyes.

"You know what I said, Chae" Handong whispered, walking towards the stereo and putting some music on.

Chaesol sighed, preparing another shot for everyone and Yubin looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not understanding what was going on. Once the Chinese woman turned the music on she walked to Gahyeon, hugging her from behind.

"Kid, can I use your girlfriend to make Chae a little bit jealous?" She whispered with a little grin.

"Of course you can Dong Dong. I think it will be pretty funny" the vampire replied.

"Chae deserves it! She said I would never hit on Yubin. So I can wait to see if she regrets her words" Handong chuckled "And I can't wait to see Yubin's confused expression"

"I won't tell any of them that it's fake, you can trust me" Gahyeon chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"I know I can trust you" Handong smiled, snuggling closer to Gahyeon and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, lovebirds, the shots are ready" Yubin chuckled, looking at the two of them.

"We're coming" Handong replied, taking Gahyeon's hand and dragging her to the bar to take their second shot of the night.

"We could dance a little, before drinking more?" Gahyeon suggested, loving the music in the background. "I mean… after this shot" she said with a chuckle, downing it without problems.

"I would love to dance with you baby girl" Yubin smiled, downing her shot and wanting to wrap her arm around Gahyeon.

"What if we exchange partners for this dance?" Gahyeon suggested, taking Yubin's arms and wrapping them around Handong's neck.

"Fine by me. I'm still dancing with a sexy lady after all" the blue haired girl said, smiling at the bartender.

"And I get the handsome woman in the suit, I couldn't be happier" Handong smirked, dragging Yubin to the middle of the room and locking eyes with Chaesol.

"So... I guess I'll be dancing with you" the pink haired vampire said but Chaesol didn't even hear her.

The black haired girl poured another shot for herself and downed it pretty fast, looking at Handong and Yubin having fun and dancing around, looking really comfortable with each other.

"Come on, dreamer" Gahyeon said again, grabbing Chaesol's hand and dragging her closer. "Time to get to know each other better"

"That's… a good idea" Chaesol mumbled, trying to look at Gahyeon instead of checking how the situation was between the other two girls. "What do you want to know?" 

"What your interests are for example" the vampire said.

"Uhm… Plants? I love flowers and plants in general, that's why I want to open a shop" Chaesol replied with a little smile. "And… uhm… I like to read and that's something I picked up from Yuyu actually… I wasn't a great reader before meeting her"

"Oh god that's an infectious trait... luckily I seem to be immune to it. I don't like books at all" Gahyeon chuckled while behind her Handong dragged Yubin to the bar by the tie and grabbed the bottle of alcohol they used for the shots, drinking from it and handing it to Yubin.

"Take a sip!" The Chinese smiled.

"Looks like we both aim to get wasted tonight! Did you have a bad day as well?" Yubin asked, taking a really long sip from the bottle and putting it down on the counter.

"Not really. I just really like drinking at parties. Especially in my own bar" Handong said, drinking from the bottle again.

"Okay well… I really need to get wasted tonight" Yubin admitted, taking the bottle from Handong's hand and taking another long sip from it. "Oh wait! I love this song!" She suddenly said, dragging Handong in the middle of the room again to dance.

"I agree this is a banger" Handong said, taking Yubin's hands and placing them on her hips.

The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow but Handong looked like she was really having fun and enjoying the song, so she just pulled the Chinese woman a little closer and she started to dance with her.

"The suit was a great decision by the way! This fits you really well. And I like this thing" the bartender commented, pulling on the tie.

"T-Thank you" Yubin replied, not really understanding what was going on. Her and Handong weren't exactly intimate… they got a little closer lately but they were at the 'kiss on the cheek' step and definitely not at the 'pull your tie until your face is in front of mine' kind of step.

"Come on, loosen up a little! It's a party between 4 friends, no need to be shy, Yubin"

"I might need more alcohol for that" Yubin admitted, blushing a little at the proximity. "But you are right… I want to relax and have fun tonight!" She added, trying to loosen up a little "And I'm glad you like my suit… my girlfriend didn't even comment on that!" She added, making sure that Gahyeon heard it.

"That's a shame, who wouldn't comment on it if you look this handsome?" The Chinese asked, reaching for the bottle and bringing it to Yubin's lips.

The blue haired girl smiled, tilting her head up and drinking from the bottle, maybe more than she should have.

"If we keep going like this… there won't be any left for them in this bottle" Yubin chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, I have a lot of bottles in the bar, we won't run out" Handong smiled. "And you might think I am already drunk, but that's because I kind of did a pre-drink before you arrived to warm up a little"

"That's unfair!" Yubin chuckled, feeling a little bit tipsy already. "Maybe I should have eaten something though… I'm on an empty stomach"

"One second" Handong said, running to the private area and returning with a sandwich. "Will this do?"

"Oh wow… of course it will do, thank you" Yubin smiled, taking the sandwich "Do you want to share? If you had a pre-drink you probably need to put something on it" she chuckled.

"Sure! Let's share" the Chinese smiled, taking a bite from it.

Yubin took a bite as well and she kept vibing to the music.

"So… how are things going? Is the bar doing well?" She asked, trying to get the conversation going.

"You see all those bottles there? That's set aside for tonight... so I'd say I'm doing pretty well moneywise" Handong smirked.

"Those are for tonight? You want to kill us all?" Yubin chuckled, taking another bite of sandwich and offering one to Handong.

"They are, they probably won't be empty at the end though" she responded, biting from the sandwich 'accidentally' biting Yubin's fingers.

"Ouch" the blue haired girl chuckled, trying to take her fingers out of Handong's mouth, looking at her. "You should aim at the sandwich, not at my finger"

"I'm sorry" the older girl said, releasing them. "These were tasty too"

"You are acting really weird tonight" the blue haired girl stated as the two of them finished the sandwich. "And my head is still spinning"

"Aren't we all going to act weird tonight?" The Chinese laughed, taking the bottle and bringing it to Yubin’s lips again. "Open up! Something godly is coming"

The blue haired girl opened her lips, taking another few sips from the bottle, finally feeling able to forget what happened today and chasing away the thought that has been haunting her mind for the whole day. She wrapped her arms around Handong's shoulder, feeling everything spinning around her.

"You're slowly getting to the drunk phase huh?" The bartender asked, finishing the bottle herself and opening a new one, putting it on the bar.

"I'd say I am, yes" Yubin admitted "But I'm not complaining since this… is not thinking anymore" she added, pointing at her head "and that's good"

"That's great! It's clear who are experienced drinkers and who aren't. We basically finished that whole bottle minus 4 shots because those two are just chatting"

"Should we brag about it though?" Yubin chuckled. "It just says that we used to drink a lot"

"What's wrong with that? We go to parties to have fun, not to talk like they are doing" Handong chuckled.

"When I drink and have fun… it doesn't end well though" Yubin admitted, trying to focus on Handong's face.

"It doesn't? What do you mean? Bad headache the day after?"

"Yeah but that's not the problem. I am… a stupid drunk, I guess you could say" Yubin explained "I do things I shouldn't do and that's why I got drunk only once since I'm with Gahyeon and I was with her that one time"

"No one blames someone for some drunk fun. I'm sure Gahyeon will understand once we get some alcohol in that tiny body" the Chinese smiled.

"You think so?" Yubin asked, turning towards the two girls. "Chaesol is burning holes in my back, isn't she?" She asked, turning back to Handong, still holding onto her shoulders.

"Can you give me a moment? Those two really need to get going or they'll fall behind" Handong stated, grabbing the new bottle and walking towards them. "Heads up girls"

Gahyeon happily drank from the bottle, downing the drink and noticing that both Handong and Yubin looked a little bit tipsy.

"Are you girls leaving us behind? Did… did you finish that by yourselves?" She asked, widening her eyes and pointing at the empty bottle on the counter.

"We did, of course we did. You should drink more instead of standing around. Catch up!"

Gahyeon kept drinking for a few more moments before walking to Yubin, pulling her into a sudden kiss. 

"You are really… flirting with her?" Chaesol asked, locking eyes with Handong and taking the bottle in her hands.

"I told you you would regret it no? You challenged me, so you'll suffer the consequences... so I advise you to drink your jealousy away" Handong smiled handing her the bottle.

"What if I kiss you right now?" Chaesol asked, grabbing Handong's wrist and turning the girl fully towards her.

"I would refuse you of course" the Chinese smirked, turning away and covering her mouth.

The black haired girl sighed, bringing the bottle to her lips and drinking a lot of long sips from it. 

"If you kiss her… I'll be really mad" she whispered, taking another sip from the bottle.

"I'll make you go crazy like I promised, have fun with the little vampire" the red haired girl said walking back to Yubin and telling Gahyeon Chae called for her.

The pink haired girl gave one last kiss to Yubin and walked back to Chaesol with a smile. 

"How are things going between you and Dong Dong?" She asked, pretending not to know anything.

"I think we're fine... she's flirting with... Yuyu though"

"Is she?" Gahyeon asked "Well… everything is allowed in this kind of party right? We can all have fun for once. I told Yubin I won't get mad for anything she does tonight so… she's pretty free" Gahyeon teased with a chuckle.

"So if I start grinding on your leg later, no problem right?" Chae asked, wanting to prove her point.

"No, no problem at all. The only thing is that… I'm sure you know Yubin is really competitive so she will probably do worse" Gahyeon chuckled.

"You were supposed to say it-... nevermind" the girl gave up, taking another sip of alcohol.

"You really like her, don't you?" Gahyeon smiled, locking eyes with the black haired girl.

"I do, is it bad that I'm kind of hoping she won't have too much fun?"

"It's not bad… it's normal, since you like her" Gahyeon smiled "So I guess you are… completely over Yubin?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Not 100% but... I'm definitely into Handong" the girl admitted, taking another sip of the drink and pulling Gahyeon closer. "So if she has fun... Why shouldn't I?"

"This is going to be fun" Gahyeon mumbled, knowing that Yubin didn't know anything about this. They started dancing together, taking a sip from the bottle every now and then.

"How are you taking the alcohol so far?" The black haired girl asked the vampire.

"Pretty well I'd say! My head is spinning just a little bit!" Gahyeon cheered "How are you doing?"

"Definitely worse than you... definitely worse..."

"I can see that" Gahyeon chuckled, noticing that the black haired girl was pretty unstable. "Here" she said, putting Chaesol's arms around her neck and pulling her closer to help her stay up.

"My personal, pretty walking stick" the girl chuckled, patting Gahyeon's back.

"I'm glad you think I'm pretty" Gahyeon chuckled as they started dancing again, slowly and carefully because the pink haired girl didn't want to risk making Chaesol sick.

"Seems like they finally started to get into it" Handong commented, pointing at the two girls.

"They're… pretty close" Yubin commented, not really able to focus on anything anymore. "Aren't you jealous?"

"Jealous? Remember the thing I said about drunk fun and that Gahyeon wouldn't care? Me and Chaesol don't care either" the red haired woman replied.

"Okay then. Do you want to kiss me?" Yubin challenged, trying to read Handong's reaction.

"Is there a reason not to in this situation?" The older girl answered with a straight face.

"Then go for it" Yubin simply said, sure that Handong would never, she was sure there was something between her and Chaesol. And Yubin knew Chaesol was really jealous.

Handong smirked, leaning in and stopping a few inches away. 

"I don't know if you're drunk enough" she laughed.

"Why do I need to be drunk enough for this?" She asked, pulling Handong a little bit closer. 

"Because you have a girlfriend and you were worried earlier" the Chinese girl argued.

"I'm sure Gahyeon won't have problems with this… it's just us" Yubin protested.

"I'm not talking about Gahyeon having problems with it. I'm talking about you, Yubin" 

"I literally told you to go on and kiss me" the blue haired girl countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well then, don't complain" Handong said giving her a really quick peck.

The blue haired girl widened her eyes, totally not expecting her to do it for real. 

"D-Do you call that a kiss?" She said, trying not to sound surprised.

"I was just testing the waters, Yubin. People always underestimate me when they challenge me"

"Did Chaesol challenge you to do this?" Yubin asked, turning towards the black haired girl.

"She kind of did, yes. But I'm not complaining" the Chinese chuckled.

"Why did she?" Yubin asked with a sigh.

"Because she didn't believe I would do it. But who wouldn't want to kiss a handsome lady?"

"Look… I know there is something going on between you two" Yubin said, pulling Handong closer "And that's why she's burning holes in my back right now"

"I know you know. You're smart so I expected you to find out. Besides... don't you think it's funny to make her go crazy?" Handong chuckled.

"I will help you with this plan for one reason" Yubin stated, looking back and glaring at Chaesol, just to turn back to the Chinese woman "I'm really sad she didn't tell me… so… she deserves this"

"I totally agree with you. It was useless to hide it from you anyway. You know her through and through"

"Does someone of the group know? If you kept it hidden from everyone… I can try to understand her but if someone else knows already… I will feel really sad" Yubin whispered, pulling Handong closer.

"I'm pretty sure Minji knows" Handong told her.

"Of course she does" Yubin sighed "Only Minji then?"

"Yup, only Minji. The other two don't know anything" the bartender clarified.

"The other two?" Yubin asked, feeling confused. 

"Three! I meant three! I had a mental image in my head but Bora was too small to fit the frame, so I forgot to count her" the Chinese laughed.

"Alright Handong, who else knows?" Yubin asked, pulling back and crossing her arms on her chest. "You keep saying wrong numbers! Yoohyeon, Bora, Siyeon and Gahyeon! They're four! Who knows?"

"Wasn't it obvious that Gahyeon knew?"

"She knew? You two told Minji and Gahyeon but you didn't tell me?" Yubin asked, feeling really hurt. "I literally teased the hell out of you two because I knew there was something going on and… you still didn't tell me. But you told the others"

"I wanted to tell all of you. Chaesol didn't want to make it awkward for you all. And she knew you were kind of busy"

"So were the others, but they know" Yubin protested, taking another shot of alcohol, glaring at Chaesol. "I'm not mad at you, I can understand you wanted to tell Minji and Gahyeon… but I'm really sad because she didn't tell me"

"She had the best intentions, believe me Yubin" the bartender smiled.

"Yeah, of course she did" Yubin sighed. After another shot of alcohol she walked back to Handong, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her closer. "If I give my back to them, I move closer and I move a little like this… doesn't it look like we are making out from behind?" She asked with a smirk.

"I believe it does, yeah. You're pretty evil you know?"

"I told you I'm a stupid drunk" Yubin replied, leaning closer to Handong and doing what she explained to her, wanting to see Chaesol's reaction.

"Stupid? I would call that really smart. Stupid would be to actually do i-... no that would be a fun drunk. Stupid would be not doing anything" the bartender chuckled.

"I'm an inch away from the 'fun drunk', so Chae better does something right now" Yubin protested, feeling really dizzy and holding tightly onto Handong's neck.

"She's just glaring at us while Gahyeon keeps trying to get her attention" Handong told her.

"My poor baby girl" Yubin chuckled. "I promised she would have fun since this is her first party and we are basically ignoring her" the blue haired girl replied, feeling bad.

"Well... Chae's attention isn't on Gahyeon, but her sneaky hands are on Gah's butt"

"What?" Yubin whisper-yelled, wanting to turn around but Handong cupped her face, keeping her in place. "No one touches Gahyeon's butt but me!" Yubin mumbled.

"And normally no one but Gahyeon is allowed to kiss you right?" The red haired woman pointed out.

"You… are a temptress" Yubin whispered, looking at Handong. "I said that Gahyeon was okay with this just because I wanted you to be honest with me… but I don't know if she would be"

"Don't you think she would've reacted if she wasn't? She saw, you know" the bartender laughed. "I don't see her glaring at us"

"I… wouldn't be okay with her kissing Chae though" Yubin replied with a pout.

"You're a cute girlfriend, you know that? Possessive in a good way"

"I hope she thinks the same" the blue haired girl whispered with a little smile. "It's just… I've spent an entire year making one mess after the other and now that I found someone I really love… I don't want to mess up"

"I can understand that. I'm sorry for kissing you by the way. That was pretty stupid of me" Handong apologized.

"And you call this" Yubin replied, pecking Handong's lips "a kiss?" She chuckled. "I don't think someone could actually get angry for something like this"

"I have to say I didn’t expect that. But I mean... Chae wasn't the only one who saw us fake making out"

"Y-You said Gahyeon wasn't glaring at us" Yubin panicked, looking at Handong with pleading eyes.

"That's my point, silly. She wasn't"

"And I should probably be angry for that! Why isn't she mad at me if I 'make out' with someone else?" Yubin protested.

"Probably because 1: she knows me through and through 2: she watches a lot of k-dramas with parties 3: this is her first real party and 4: she's a bit drunk" the bartender explained.

"So… what are you suggesting?" Yubin asked, looking really drunk at this point.

"Suggesting? Me? Am I suggesting something?" Handong chuckled.

"I don't know! You are talking really complicated right now and I'm too drunk to follow" Yubin protested, resting her head against Handong's one. "You listed points and I kind of lost… three of them? I don't know"

"The main point is just that if you decided to be the loose fun drunk, Gahyeon wouldn't be angry"

"I want to be the fun drunk" Yubin replied, looking back at Gahyeon for a few seconds and noticing Chaesol's hand on her butt. "They started it!"

"What did they start?" Handong asked, also turning to Chaesol and Gahyeon to look what was happening.

"They're all touchy" Yubin protested, moving Handong's hands down on her butt. "I'd touch yours too but if I let go of your neck I'm falling down" she chuckled, feeling her head spinning.

"Don't worry, I got you" The red haired woman smirked, giving Yubin's butt a firm squeeze.

"I can feel that" Yubin chuckled leaning towards Handong's ear. "Are you sure… it's a good idea to tease Chae… like this? She's… REALLY jealous" she slurred her words.

"I'm pretty sure... she brought this upon herself and... like you said our heads are not really thinking anymore... are they?" The Chinese chuckled.

"You will… deal with a really angry Chae" Yubin whispered with a chuckle. "Poor you" she added, kissing Handong's cheek, pulling her closer.

"I do admit... we might've gone a bit too crazy on the alcohol from the start... but it's fine! I just need to kiss Chae... and she'll be better after!"

"Then go k-kiss Chae! I'll wait… right here, on the counter" Yubin said, slurring her words and trying to reach for the counter, failing.

"N-no... she's not angry yet! And I don't... want to give up yet" Handong laughed, trying to keep Yubin from falling.

"Always give up… against Chae! I've learnt… that much" Yubin whispered, looking at Handong as if she was giving her the suggestion of a life time.

"So I kiss her... to come kiss you after?" The bartender asked, tilting her head a bit too much.

"Exactly!" Yubin almost yelled, scratching her head right after "Wait… why am I involved in the kiss though?" She asked, sounding down with it anyway.

"You said you wanted... to be the fun drunk... so you'll keep to that" Handong smiled, placing Yubin on the counter and stumbling to Chaesol.

"Hey! Come here" Chaesol whispered, quickly holding Handong in her arms "How… do you look more drunk… Than me?" She asked, slurring her words as well.

  
  


"You can go back... to Gahyeon in a bit... I just need to do this real quick" The Chinese smiled, quickly pulling the girl in for a passionate kiss.

Chaesol melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Handong's waist, deciding to not let go. 

"Why… are you… doing this?" She whispered, confused about what was happening.

"To show you... that you are my number one! And to not forget that... ever" the bartender smiled weirdly.

"Why would… I forget that?" Chaesol asked, cupping Handong's cheek with her hand.

"Because! You are... cute and panicky... Just have fun" Handong smiled, kissing her lips once more before pushing her closer to Gahyeon and walking back to the bar herself.

"Are you… really okay with them… kissing? Because I am not" Chaesol stated, holding onto Gahyeon to try and not to fall.

"Well... I know what Handong means to me and I know they both would just be doing it for the heck of it" Gahyeon whispered, feeling her head starting to spin more and more, finding it pretty funny.

"But… Why Yubin? I'm here" Chaesol protested, pouting. "Can't she have fun with me?"

"Chae, let me tell you... jealous 'fun' is so good" the vampire smirked.

"But she's… she's not even jealous" Chaesol whispered, looking at Handong who was clearly not interested in what she was doing with Gahyeon.

"Well... I can tell you she is and on the other hand... it's just a hand on a butt, like you said you would do" the vampire laughed.

“Yeah but… they made out! D-Did you… see that?” Chaesol pouted, stumbling closer to Gahyeon because she felt like she was falling.

"I did and right after she came to reassure you... that you are her number one"

“She still made out with her!” the black haired girl pouted again. “And if I try anything with you… Yuyu will kill me right after. She was… glaring at me earlier”

"Just like you glared at her, come on Chae! It's a party! I'm here to have fun! Drunk fun! Sexy fun! Why did you think... I dressed up like this? And put... this makeup on?" The pink haired girl pouted too.

“Sexy fun w-with whom? Yuyu is your girlfriend, Handong is basically your mom! I’m… m-me?” Chaesol stuttered, locking eyes with Gahyeon.

"Did you just... answer your own question?" The vampire smiled.

“I don’t k-know… Did I?” Chaesol asked, sounding really confused. “Don’t make me… think that much! My head is not… able to think right now!”

"Okay... look. I won't dress up to seduce my almost mom... and Yubin is already mine! So that leaves this cute face" Gahyeon chuckled, pointing at Chae's nose.

“It’s just… drunk fun right?” the black haired girl whispered, cupping Gahyeon’s face. “We all know… who likes who”

"E-exactly! Just really drunk fun" the vampire slurred her words.

“Okay… let’s do it. She… wants to make me jealous. I’ll make her… jealous as well” Chaesol stated, pouting.

"That's the s-spirit, cutie" Gahyeon smiled. "And I'm having double fun! I see you twice"

“I don’t know if… that’s a good thing” Chaesol chuckled, deciding to walk back, towards the counter because she just knew they were about to fall. “Do you think… you can find my lips?” she asked, chuckling.

"I think so? I apparently have two right hands when I point at you so... I'll manage"

“You are funny” the black haired girl chuckled, leaning her back on the counter and balancing herself with her hands on it.

"I am?" The pink haired girl asked, walking closer and putting her hands beside Chaesol's body.

Chaesol gulped, nodding her head and suddenly she realized something.

“Am I a-about to kiss… a vampire?” she whispered and those words sounded so weird coming out of her mouth even though she knew Gahyeon was really a vampire and she wasn’t saying that just because she was completely drunk at this point.

"It's literally exactly the same as a human" Gahyeon told her. "No fangs, see?" She said, showing her teeth.

“Okay… then I’ll just… c-close my eyes” Chaesol stuttered, glancing one last time towards Handong and noticing that she was looking at them.

"Just drunk fun at my first party" Gahyeon mumbled to herself with a smile, kissing Chaesol's cheek.

The black haired girl opened one eye, looking at Gahyeon and not knowing if she had to expect something more or not. She felt so awkward in this situation even though that feeling was fading away quickly because of the alcohol.

"Now the other cheek first" Gahyeon smiled, giving a big smooch to spread her lipstick on it.

“Yuyu is… going to come for my head” Chaesol whispered, feeling the blue haired girl’s eyes on her. “She’s… really jealous and possessive, I’m… sure you know that”

"I'm sure I'll notice that later, yes" Gahyeon smirked, giving a quick peck on her lips to see Chae's reaction.

“O-Okay so that’s it? It wasn’t… as weird as I thought” Chaesol chuckled, looking at Gahyeon’s lips. “Maybe Yuyu won’t get mad for it”

"You want it to just be that?" Gahyeon asked.

“I-... I don’t know. They m-made out” Chaesol replied, pouting. “And I didn’t like that… so I want Handong to… feel what I felt”

"You can make her feel that" the vampire winked, leaning a bit closer again.

“You promise that… if Yuyu wants to kill me… you’ll protect me?” Chaesol stuttered, locking eyes with the pink haired girl, leaning a little bit closer.

"I promise. She has no reason to kill you but if she does I'll protect you with honor"

“You… sound drunk” Chaesol laughed, looking at how Gahyeon put her hand on her heart to make that promise. “Okay I want to… make Dong jealous so that she… won’t ever kiss anyone but me again. Kiss me” she instructed, leaning closer.

"Not scared anymore?" The vampire chuckled, going closer again.

“No, because… hear me out. She kissed Yuyu so I got jealous and now I’ll kiss you. If she sees that I kiss people when I’m jealous, she won’t ever make me jealous anymore so she won’t kiss anyone but me” Chaesol rambled, looking up as if she was trying really hard to make sense. “So kiss me”

"You sound way too smart for my head" Gahyeon chuckled, closing the distance.

Chaesol closed her eyes, feeling Gahyeon’s lips on her. They were soft and they tasted like alcohol, just like hers. Chaesol smiled, noticing that the first thing she thought was ‘they’re not like Dong’s’, even though they weren’t bad at all.

The vampire pushed Chaesol against the counter even more by pressing their bodies together.

The black haired girl slowly moved her lips against Gahyeon’s, bringing her hands on the vampire’s waist, pulling her closer.

"Careful... I don't... want to crush... you with these" Gahyeon said between kisses, pressing her breasts against the girl.

The vampire felt Chaesol chuckle against the kiss when suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it hard.

"And what are you doing, baby girl?" Yubin's voice was suddenly heart behind them.

“We are having… drunk fun?” Gahyeon whispered, detaching herself from the kiss and turning towards her girlfriend.

"I-... you were kissing, Chae? The blue haired girl said as if Gahyeon didn't know that.

“You kissed Dong Dong… so yeah, I was kissing Chae” the vampire stated, scratching her head. “And my head… is spinning a lot, but it’s not a bad feeling” she chuckled, wrapping her arms around Yubin’s neck.

"We didn't... really kiss" Yubin whispered.

“But we saw you. It’s okay honey, I’m not angry!” Gahyeon reassured her, pecking her lips.

"No I mean... we were just pretending we were to see your reaction"

“Oh… well, that was our reaction” Gahyeon laughed, sounding completely drunk.

"Did you enjoy it? Are you having fun?" The hunter asked, staring in her girlfriend's sparkling eyes.

“She’s a good kisser and we talked a lot” Gahyeon chuckled, nodding her head “I’m having fun. Are you?”

"Not as much as you! I didn't get to the fun drunk part" her girlfriend protested.

“You want to kiss Dong Dong?” Gahyeon asked, tilting her head a little.

"I... I mean... we were about to... but then you s-started" Yubin admitted.

“And you had… to come and stop me” Gahyeon chuckled, hugging her girlfriend tightly. “I love parties, this is so fun! But probably it’s just the alcohol, isn’t it?” she asked, jumping a little and turning Yubin to the other side “Go kiss her really quickly… and come back to me! Not more than 10 seconds!”

"You're really fine with it? Are you disappointed I came to stop you?" Yubin chuckled.

“I would have been disappointed if you didn’t” Gahyeon replied, winking to her girlfriend. “And I am fine with it because I know you love me”

"Yes, I do" Yubin said, almost running back to the Chinese girl. "We got 10 seconds of heaven from my girlfriend"

“We do?” Handong asked, looking surprised when Gahyeon winked at her as she started dancing around, looking really drunk and happy “Alright, come here” she chuckled, cupping Yubin’s face and pulling the girl into a kiss.

The hunter knew she had 10 seconds so she hungrily moved her lips against Handong's to enjoy it to the max.

The Chinese woman wrapped an arm around Yubin’s waist and walked towards the counter, pushing her on it and deepening the kiss a little bit.

Yubin smiled, pushing herself against Handong knowing there wasn't too much time left, giving a desperate lick on her lips.

“I can hear tongue movements! No tongue allowed!” Gahyeon yelled, still dancing around “And the 10 seconds are over!”

The blue haired girl pouted, pulling back, locking eyes with Handong.

"Wow... and sorry... we should've done that sooner this evening..." she whispered.

“I tried to, but you weren’t drunk enough” Handong chuckled, turning Yubin around and pushing her towards Gahyeon while she started to walk towards the black haired girl.

"Did you really just try to stick your tongue in Handong's mouth?" Gahyeon asked.

“I got… carried away in the kiss” Yubin admitted with a pout. “You know how it gets!”

"Would you have done it if I didn't say anything, honey?"

“I don’t know. But what does it matter?” the blue haired girl asked, “I wasn’t the one who came up with the idea… of exchanging couples, you were!”

"I did come up with it! And I don't regret it to be honest" the vampire chuckled, locking eyes with Yubin.

“You… don’t?” Yubin asked, sounding sad as her smile dropped.

"I don't! It was fun to make each other jealous because I know how you get with me after that" she smirked.

“You are evil” Yubin chuckled, pulling Gahyeon into a tight hug. “And I was… really jealous” she admitted.

"Really? Why don't you show me how jealous you were then?” The vampire smirked.

“I will show you, later… at home” the blue haired girl whispered, resting her chin on Gahyeon’s shoulder. “Right now I just want to have some fun dancing with you”

"I don't think we can get home, Honey. We might have to take the guest room"

“Then I’m sorry for Handong and Chae” Yubin chuckled. “And… you knew they were together and you didn’t tell me”

"They asked me to keep silent but I'm sure you figured it out... and are you really saying we will... in someone else's house?"

“We will see… how we feel after this” Yubin chuckled, knowing that they will probably fall asleep pretty quickly since they were all drunk. “And I figured it out but I’m disappointed Chae didn’t trust me enough to tell me”

"She trusted you enough... she just didn't want to disrupt you" Gahyeon said, grinding her front on Yubin to the music.

“It’s whatever, I’ll talk with her about it” Yubin whispered, locking eyes with Gahyeon and starting to move to the rhythm as well while Handong was sitting on the couch with a pretty angry Chaesol.

"I told you that you would regret it, my sxeet Chae" the Chinese teased.

“And I told you I would be really angry if you kissed her, so here we are” Chaesol simply stated, looking away.

"You kissed first" Handong chuckled, caressing her hair.

“Only because you pretended to make out with her! That’s the only reason why I kissed Gahyeon” Chaesol protested, pushing Handong’s hand away.

"Come sit here" The Chinese said, patting her lap.

“No” the black haired woman replied, shaking her head and crossing her arms on her chest.

"I told you to come here" the bartender chuckled, pulling Chae on her lap.

“And I said n-... hey!” the black haired girl protested, pouting and locking eyes with Handong, finding herself on her lap.

"You're on my lap yet again" Handong whispered before kissing her neck.

“And you pulled me on it” Chaesol whispered, trying to sound angry.

"I did... but that doesn't change my statement" The red haired woman whispered, biting down on her skin.

“But it’s always your fault-” Chaesol whispered, stopping when she felt Handong’s teeth on her skin. She involuntarily wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders, closing her eyes.

"Just stop resisting Chae, I know you enjoyed tonight so far" she whispered, letting her teeth sink in a little deeper.

“I didn’t enjoy… seeing your lips kiss someone else” Chaesol admitted weakly.

"Almost a tongue too if Gahyeon didn't say anything" Handong chuckled, licking the spot she was biting.

“You are… making your situation… worse” the black haired girl whispered, not liking what Handong said.

"I know... why don't you show me you don't like it then, through actions?"

“Do you think… you deserve that?” Chaesol asked in a low tone, taking both Handong’s hands and pinning them against the couch, each one on one side of the Chinese woman’s head.

"I think I deserve punishment, yes, don't you think so too?" She innocently asked.

“I’m pretty sure you do” Chaesol stated, intertwining their fingers together “but… I’m also pretty sure you want to be punished… so… you will have to wait for it” she said with a smirk, standing up and dragging Handong with her “Let’s go dance with the others!”

"You better keep your promise though!" Handong chuckled following her.

"I will" Chaesol chuckled, pecking Handong's lips as they joined the others in the middle of the room. They had another couple of shots and they danced for a few more hours, having a lot of fun, until they were too tired to keep going and they decided to call it a day.

**Thank you for reading, much love ♥  
  
QOTD: Did you like the lyrics spoiler and instrumental? (if you listened of course)  
  
Nyle & Cristina: we liked the possible meaning behind the lyrics and the instrumental sounds really cool! We loved it so far and are super excited! **


	97. Chapter 97

The morning after Gahyeon and Yubin walked back to the vampires' place, both of them having a major headache. As soon as they arrived they took a painkiller and the pink haired vampire decided to go straight back to bed while Yubin went there to practice a little bit on her own, before her training with Siyeon in the afternoon. She had thought about skipping it because she didn't want to see the blonde vampire today, but there wasn't really a point in doing that. She took the spear she had left in Gahyeon's room and she walked outside, in the arena.

To her surprise she found that Bora was already there as a bolt from her crossbow perfectly hit the middle of an apple she had placed on a little pedestal, making it explode with some of the pieces covering Yubin.

"Thanks sis… That was exactly what I needed to start this already horrible day" the blue haired girl mumbled, trying to clean her shirt and shorts.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Bora laughed with her ear piercing laugh, running over to her sister. "And what do you mean horrible day! It's a perfect day" she yelled on purpose.

"Is it?" Yubin scoffed, pushing her sister a little bit back with her hand "Please stop yelling, my head is exploding"

"That's what you get after getting wasted at a party I was not invited to" the small woman stated.

"I wouldn't call that a party" Yubin replied, walking in the middle of the arena and starting to swing her spear around. "We just drank a lot and… we did stupid things"

"You drank a lot and did stupid things? What stupid things?" Bora asked. "And how is that not a party?"

"Okay it was a party, and I got wasted really fast because honestly, my head couldn't stop thinking" Yubin said, trying to be honest "And I kissed Handong"

"You kissed Handong?" Bora chuckled. "I bet Gahyeon was fuming!"

"She was busy kissing Chae, actually" the blue haired girl replied, hitting a wooden mannequin at the side of the arena.

"What? Kissing Chaesol? Our Gahyeon? Is... everything okay between you two?" Bora asked worriedly, not knowing what to make of it.

"Of course it is. We were just drunk and having a little bit of fun. We came back together this morning. She's sleeping and I just wanted to practice a little before the training with your girlfriend" Yubin cut short.

"Okay... well if you're both fine with exchanging partners for an evening then that's fine but... why do you look so down then?" Bora asked, pulling Yubin into a hug.

"I had a fight with Minji… and Siyeon" Yubin sighed, resting her chin on Bora's shoulder.

"Both?" The brunette whispered, kissing her sister's temple. "What happened? My wolf didn't tell me about it"

"I bet she didn't. I didn't actually… fight with her. I'm just… I don't know. Hurt? Disappointed?" Yubin whispered. "I connected the dots and-... Nevermind Bora, it's not important"

"Bin, it is important because you're clearly upset by it. Are you sure that you didn't read too far into it? You know Siyeon cares about you, she showed you that enough right?"

"I thought she did" Yubin replied, nodding her head. "But then I realized something"

"Whatever it is I'm sure you have it wrong, Bin"

"I've never been necessary" Yubin whispered, pulling away from the hug. "Not for Yooh, not for you… you had each other. And I thought that with everything that was happening with Siyeon… I thought she needed me, because she valued me as friend and I thought that was the reason why she was keeping me close. I felt necessary, for once"

"Do you hear what you are saying? Of course you are necessary! Me and Yoohyeon love you, Gahyeon loves you, Siyeon and Minji love you, even Handong does. And don't forget about Chae" Bora reasoned.

"Minji barely knows I exist" Yubin whispered "Let's just… let's drop this, okay? I'm here to train and I will gladly do it with you if we stop talking about this"

"Whatever you are thinking just get that out of your head" Bora said, pushing Yubin back. "Come on, use your brain, Bin"

"I am using my brain, that's the point!" Yubin replied, raising her voice. "Red Lotus said something to me and… what scared me is that I actually had that thought before. And after she said it… I connected the dots and now I just have an explanation for things that I couldn't understand before"

"Of course... of course she is the one that planted that in your head. Siyeon told me she is really manipulative, Yubin. Don't be a fool" the brunette said, pushing Yubin again.

"I'm not a fool and she didn't plant anything in my head" Yubin protested, pushing Bora back "And stop pushing me!"

"That's it. Just spar with me and let out all your frustrations, Bin" Bora smiled, pushing the blue haired girl again.

"I said stop! I don't want to spar" Yubin protested "I came here early because I didn't want to see anyone and-" she was trying to say when Bora pushed her again.

"Too bad, I was here first, sis" Bora stated, picking a piece of apple out of Yubin's hair and putting it in her mouth before giving her another push.

Yubin spat the piece of apple on the ground and glared at her sister.

"Okay, that's it" she growled, taking off the silver tip from the spear, dropping it on the side of the arena. She put the spear horizontally in front of Bora, pushing her back with it.

"I thought you didn't want to spar?" Bora smirked, taking a spear from the weapon rack and taking the sharp end of as well.

"I don't want to spar but I do want to beat you" Yubin growled as they started sparring pretty fast.

"That's pretty rude don't you think? I'm just trying to help you out, Bin" Bora chuckled, knowing this would help Yubin release some anger, hitting Yubin's knee with the stick.

"Trying to help me?" Yubin asked, glaring at Bora "I told you I wanted to be alone and you keep… bothering me" the blue haired girl argued, hitting Bora's stomach with the spear, before the last two words.

The small woman took a moment to catch her breath, obviously less skilled with the spear than Yubin but still holding her own pretty well, running towards Yubin sliding between her legs and hitting the girl's back.

The younger hunter stumbled forward, turning around and looking even angrier than before. She ran towards Bora and she sparred with her, harder than before. She hit harder with every swing, knowing that Bora was a lot more precise than her, but not as strong.

"How are you feeling, Bin? And I'm not talking about the headache. Just... tell me... what's on your... mind" Bora said, stopping to speak every time she dodged.

"I said… I didn't want to talk about it! I'm just… tired and angry!" The blue haired girl almost yelled, unable to keep everything inside while she was fighting. She kept pushing hard every time her spear hit Bora's one.

"Stop bottling things up. You're acting like Siyeon right now. You two are so so alike sometimes" the smaller woman decided to say.

"I'm not like her" Yubin hissed, bending down to dodge a swing of Bora's spear, coming back up and hitting her shoulder, making her almost lose balance. "When I care about people, I truly do, that's the difference"

"And why do you think they don't care about you? Didn't they do enough to show you they care?" Bora asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hit that hard" Yubin whispered, walking closer to her sister to check on her shoulder, ignoring Bora's question.

"It's okay, we are just sparring, right?" Bora asked, hitting Yubin's knee again, pushing her back on the ground all of the sudden.

Yubin fell on her butt, looking up and glaring at Bora. 

"I wanted to check on your shoulder" she protested, standing back up and massaging her butt a little. 

"And I asked you a question you didn't... ouch... answer" Bora said, still rubbing her shoulder and trying to move it.

"God, did I hurt you?" Yubin whispered, letting go of the spear and walking back to Bora "Don't push me this time, let me check, idiot" she sighed, lifting the sleeve of Bora's shirt on her shoulder.

"It's probably fine, just a bit painful" Bora smiled, feeling that she couldn't really move it.

"I'm sorry, sis. I knew we shouldn't have sparred! You know I hit hard when I'm angry" Yubin whispered, feeling guilty. "Let's put some ice on it"

"I wanted you to be angry... I hoped you would tell me what was wrong... even if my shoulder feels pretty dead because of it" the smallest hunter admitted.

"Just… stay here" Yubin whispered, feeling really bad about it. She walked inside the house to find some ice and she saw Siyeon sat down at the table. She sighed, deciding to swallow her pride.

"Can you come outside? I need you to heal Bora's shoulder" she whispered. A few moments later Siyeon appeared at the door, looking kind of worried.

"What happened?"

"I… hit her" Yubin whispered, looking down. "We were sparring and I got angry and I just… I didn't control my strength" 

"Go get our hoodies inside" Siyeon said in a calm voice, walking towards Bora and looking at her shoulder, seeing it was dislocated.

The blue haired girl did what she was asked, picking up the hoodies and walking back to the arena. 

"Here" she whispered, not really knowing why Siyeon needed both of them.

"Thank you" Siyeon said, carefully placing a hand on Bora's shoulder. "This is going to hurt a little bit, queen" she whispered, putting her shoulder back in place.

Bora shut her eyes closed, suffocating a scream and clenching her hand on Siyeon's shirt as her eyes started to tear up. Yubin looked at her sister in pain, cursing herself for having hurt her.

"Bora… I'm so sorry. I swear I… I didn't want to hurt you"

"I... I know, Bin... these things happen during training" the brunette smiled at her to reassure her, drying her tears.

"Does it feel okay again?" Siyeon asked Bora, handing her the hoodie to put on.

"It does… it's just a little bit sore" Bora smiled, carefully putting her hoodie on "Thank you, my wolf"

"You're welcome my beautiful queen" the blonde responded, rubbing her thumb on the 'my queen' text on Bora's hoodie.

The blue haired hunter reached for her spears on the ground and put the silver tip back on it, as she started to walk out of the arena. Her sister was just trying to help her and of course she had to mess up, as she always did.

"Yubin, stay here, we are not done yet" her sister called, combing Siyeon's hair and kissing her cheek.

"I am done, Bora" Yubin simply replied. "I keep messing up with you and I don't really want to talk to her right now so… I'll just train somewhere else"

"Don't worry, Siyeon's going back inside and we are having a sister moment. You didn't mess up"

"I always do with you, Bora" the blue haired girl whispered, knowing that through the years she wasn't really an easy teenager to reason with, but Bora never gave up on her. 

"Even if you do, Bin, I will always love you and I'm happy you're still here. We've been through enough already so come on, don't give up now"

The blue haired hunter sighed, walking back to her sister and looking at her, not really knowing what to do.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, feeling a little bit nervous.

"Go inside, Siyeon" Bora smiled, lightly pushing her towards the house. "Thanks for fixing my shoulder" she added before turning to Yubin, hugging her again. "I want to talk about you"

"You didn't pick a really interesting subject" Yubin joked, sitting down beside her sister. "You know I don't like talking about me and I'm not good at it"

"I know, but it's my duty to make you talk about yourself to me. So I'm asking you to talk to me about what's bothering you, as a sister"

"I told you already… I'm probably the weakest in the team and I don't feel… needed?" Yubin whispered, looking down. "Before you all knew about Siyeon's problem, she tried to attack Yoohyeon so Minji made sure to protect her… and she forbid Siyeon to stay with you. That's why we were 4 in a room for days. But I started thinking… why was no one allowed to be alone with Siyeon, but I was?" 

"You think they put you with her because someone needed to keep an eye on her right?" Bora asked, seeing where this was coming from.

"I think Minji didn't want to leave Siyeon alone to cope with this… and yes, she probably wanted someone to keep an eye on her. But not Yoohyeon, not you, not Gahyeon… she literally forbid Siyeon to be alone with you… but everyone went out for an entire afternoon and I was left alone with Siyeon. I chose to do that, of course… because I knew she was terrified and I didn't want to leave her alone but… why didn't Minji think that I could be in danger?"

"Because Siyeon asked for you. She attacked me when she lost control, she defied Minji, but she never lost her temper with you naturally. She trusts you, Bin, she knows she can be fully free with you without judgement"

"She lost her temper with me that afternoon and no one was here" Yubin countered, shaking her head. "I'm not stupid, Bora. I know my life is the expendible one in the group. If I'm here or not… the game doesn't really change against the Nightshades"

"That wasn't Siyeon, Bin. You said that yourself. You're important, can't you see? They left you in charge of the whole story thing. They trusted you to control their 'second souls', you're maybe not as strong as the rest, but up here you are the strongest" the brunette smiled, tapping Yubin's head.

"They… they trusted me with that just because I'm the only one who would spend days on a book without getting insane" Yubin whispered, leaning towards her sister's shoulder. "And they won't probably ever let me in charge of that again. I… I went along with Nara but… I did something outside of the plan"

"I'm sure they will still let you in charge. They were probably just angry as initial reaction. That's just human, Binnie. When something doesn't go as planned and someone tries to fix it on their own it feels a bit... weird. Do you get that?"

"I do but… what was I supposed to do? Ask Nara and Solise to go back for a second so I could ask Siyeon and Minji what to do?" Yubin asked, shaking her head. "I just… I did what I thought was right and it worked. Why can't they just… trust me? I'm following Minji's orders without a single question and I just… I wish she could see that even if I'm not the strongest in here, I still have some qualities"

"Of course they see that! You just always had this thing where you think no one values you... and that's my fault... I printed that into you" the brunette admitted.

"No… I'm… I'm over it, Bora" Yubin whispered, knowing that the older hunter was thinking about the fact that she chose Yoohyeon over her in the past. 

"I don't believe you but... just try to see that they really care about you, okay? Talk with them and you'll see" Bora smiled, kissing Yubin's forehead.

"Sometimes… I feel like I'm over it and sometimes I don't" the blue haired girl admitted, knowing that Bora already knew that. "But… I understand you better than I used to, now. We are not like Gahyeon and Siyeon… they look different but they are pretty similar. Me and you… We just handle things in a completely different way. And… we've always fought with each other but… I think we are getting closer now"

"You mean getting even closer, right?" The brunette smiled, combing her hair. "Besides I like the fact we fight a lot... that way I've learnt a lot more about us and about how it's possible to have a different view on the same situation"

"Of course I meant even closer" Yubin smiled at her, leaning her head on Bora's temple. "You've been a sister and a mother. Of course your mother loved me and I loved her but… I remember that when I arrived at your house, I used to trust only you. I would follow you around everywhere and they gave me my own room but they had to move my bed in your room because I didn't want to sleep alone without you" Yubin chuckled.

"I remember, Bin. I know you looked at me like a mother/sister and even though we are not biological sisters... I always considered you as one and I love you" Bora whispered.

"I told you plenty of times that you weren't… every time I got mad and you tried to make me reason, I would use that against you because I knew it was the only way to get you to leave. But you are my sister… I've always considered you as one and I love you like one" the blue haired girl whispered, kissing Bora's temple and hugging her closer.

"I will always be here for you to help you if you have a problem or are feeling down. And I know we've not done anything with just the two of us in a while but... maybe we should do that soon"

"I would love that and… Remember when I got mad at you when you hid something from me because we should tell each other everything?" Yubin asked, knowing that now she could come clean because everything was fixed. "Lately I kind of… got bullied at college and I was failing a class because they wouldn't let me walk home with my notes and I w-wasn't able to pay attention in the classroom" she whispered, looking at her sister.

"You got bullied? Why didn't you tell me? We need to do something about it. I'll contact your school" Bora panicked, taking out her phone.

"Hey, wait" Yubin smiled, taking Bora's hands. "I told Siyeon because… well, she found out. She helped me… She came to school with me and she 'went home' with the leader of them and well… he didn't bother me ever since and… he comes to school walking and not with his fancy car anymore" Yubin chuckled.

"Oh god... I don't want to imagine what Siyeon did to him... but I'm pretty sure that car won't be seen ever again" Bora laughed. "But I'm really happy she was able to help you out when I wasn't"

"Don't say that" Yubin whispered, shaking her head. "I kept it hidden from you because I know you… panic a lot when something like this happens and I knew that what I told you about me before that hit you really hard and… let's be honest Bora, I've never been a calm teenager so you had your hands full with me for years… I just wanted to give you a break" the blue haired girl admitted.

"Don't think like that. I won't deny that you were a handful but... I had fun helping you out, it was nice to be with you. So please... don't keep things hidden because you want to 'save me the trouble'" Bora said, sounding pretty sad.

"It scared me… when you had that panic attack because of what I told you. You couldn't breathe and I… I didn't want to hurt you again" the blue haired girl admitted. "But I won't keep things hidden from you anymore… I promise. And… your girlfriend also tutored me with statistics, because I was behind with the program"

"Oh did she now? That's so sweet of her right?" Bora smiled, proud of Siyeon. "But why did my panic attack scare you so much? I had those pretty frequently in the past, thank god they are way less frequent now"

"Because they weren't… caused by me before" Yubin whispered, taking Bora's hand. "Or if they were, I didn't know"

"But you always saw that I got out of them fine... and you had Yoohyeon there with us. There was never any danger" Bora whispered with a little smile.

"I know but… the thought of something happening to you… it just makes me lose my mind" the younger hunter replied, squeezing Bora's hand. "I'm really really scared to lose someone else and I know I would be devastated if something happened to the others but… I know what it feels like to be without you. I've felt that and I… I don't want to feel it ever again, Bora"

"You won't need to ever feel it again, you're not getting rid of me that easily, you blue smartie"

"Come here, small thing" Yubin chuckled, hugging Bora tightly and giving her a lot of kisses all over her cheeks, forehead and nose. 

"Talking about those panic attacks. You and Yoohyeon helped me get over them I think. Ever since you told Yooh about them she started helping me and... they became less frequent. I still remember how I almost had them monthly or even weekly"

“Yeah I… I remembered when you had the first one in front of me” Yubin whispered, still hugging Bora “I was sure you were dying… it was so scary”

"Believe me, some of them really felt like I was dying... It was mostly school and my boyfriend back then that caused them if I remember right"

“I remember as well… punching his stomach was the best thing I ever did. Hurting my sister, who the hell did he think he was” Yubin scoffed, pulling Bora even closer. “I hate him, he was so not worthy of you”

"We started off great... he just started expecting too much of me after a little while... There are definitely a few regrets in that relationship..." Bora sighed.

“You two started off great because you were amazing and you had way too much patience with him… and you… wanted to make him happy no matter what” Yubin whispered, combing Bora’s hair. “That’s why I hated him… he cared just about what he wanted and not about how you felt”

"At the very start he was different. He just changed but I kept that first impression of him in my head for a long time... we all see where that got me" 

“You just wanted to make it work… and as you said, he was different in the beginning” the blue haired girl replied, kissing Bora’s cheek. “Don’t have regrets… we all make mistakes and just look at where you are now. You have a super cool and hot girlfriend who loves you and who would literally do everything for you”

"Yeah but... uhmm... I gave him an... honor that I s-should've saved for Siyeon, Bin" Bora whispered a little shyly.

“I… thought you did” Yubin admitted. “I probably can even tell you the day. Was it like… two days after your prom? I remember you were going at his place and you were… so nervous. I didn’t know that much about it back then but later I started to connect the dots”

"Little miss detective over here" Bora smiled. It was indeed that day. He messaged me to thank me for the prom, asking if I wanted to come over since his parents weren't home. It's not hard to imagine what that means as a teen"

“I shouldn’t have let you go” the younger hunter whispered. “I knew something was wrong… you looked really agitated and nervous and… definitely not ready”

"Was I agitated? I thought I was just nervous" Bora chuckled, not really remembering.

“I think you went in and out of the bathroom like 10 times in 5 minutes? You were running all over the place” Yubin replied, raising an eyebrow. “And… you asked me to tell mom you were at Jessica’s? Who was Jessica even? I get that you couldn’t say Yoohyeon’s because their parents were friends but… There wasn’t even a Jessica in the neighborhood!”

"I think she was a random girl at school, one of his friends if I remember right"

“Well, it worked. I mean… it didn’t really work in the beginning, mom looked really suspicious. So I had to… throw a tantrum, saying that every time you went to sleepovers with your friends I wasn’t invited and that a girl from my class was invited too and I wasn’t so… a lot of fake crying and she believed me” Yubin chuckled, remembering that night.

"My little guardian angel at home. Mom was too sweet sometimes... I kind of wished she forbid me from going, you know" the smaller woman admitted.

“And I wished I told her the truth… you would have been grounded for weeks but… it would have been better” Yubin whispered.

"It would have spared me some trouble but it was my own mistake. I had the chance to say no, but I went"

“You were head over heels for him, of course you went” Yubin replied, nodding her head “But your relationship was… so toxic at the end. I remember thinking ‘if this is how it is to be in a relationship, I don’t want to be in one’ “ she admitted.

"Well luckily it was an exception and I'm glad we moved away. There is no way I ever have to see him again and if I do... I have a crossbow now" Bora joked.

“You do… and I have to say I hope to see him again, I really want to headbutt him really really hard” the younger hunter chuckled, kissing the top of Bora’s head. “I really needed this, you know… some sister time”

"I needed this too, and we will have more soon, I promise you. I could take you out on a dinner date, since I can't do that with my girlfriend" Bora laughed.

“I actually… wanted to ask you something specific for our next sister time” Yubin whispered. “Can we go ice-skating? As we used to do when we were kids?”

"We can do both, ice-skating and then some fast food after" Bora cheered.

“I’m in!” Yubin chuckled, kissing Bora’s nose “I love you, big sis. I know I don’t say that a lot… but I really do”

"We should hide the fast food part though. I know some people who would complain with your tight training schedule"

“Siyeon definitely would complain” Yubin replied, sighing right after. “She tried to talk to me yesterday… and I just left the room” she admitted, feeling a little bit bad.

"You were mad, so you had the right to do so. She understood that too because she gave you your space earlier too right?" Bora smiled.

“She did… I’m really convinced about what I said before but… it’s more a Minji ‘thing’. Siyeon probably got caught in the crossfire and I was afraid she could think the same. That I don’t have the same value as the others”

"Minji doesn't think that either, but Siyeon definitely doesn't. You want to know something pretty funny I once thought about?" The small woman asked.

“Go ahead” Yubin said, raising her head to look at Bora’s eyes.

"If you weren't my sister, and if Siyeon wasn't my wolf... I could see her being your wolf" Bora chuckled, ruffling Yubin's blue hair.

“W-What? You are crazy” Yubin stated, shaking her head. “First, we are too alike to be together… we would fight all the time. Second… Someone that hot would never notice someone like me”

"There is only one valid point there, little sis. Should I be worried?" Bora joked.

“You should! I’m definitely aiming on stealing your girlfriend” Yubin chuckled, shaking her head. “I see her… as a sister? Or… not really a sister, because we didn’t grow up together but like… Someone older I can rely on and I can trust”

"I see and that's really sweet. And I forgot to say it back but... I love you too little one" the brunette smiled.

“I know you do” the blue haired girl smiled, kissing Bora’s cheek. “Do you think I should talk with Siyeon now? It’s really hard… not to talk to her, I don’t want to keep doing this”

"I think you should... the sooner the two of you make up, the easier it will be for you" the older hunter smiled, wanting to put a hand on Yubin's shoulder but in moving her arm feeling her shoulder tense up again.

“It still hurts?” the young hunter asked, sounding worried. “I’ll help you go inside, you have to put some ice on it and rest on the couch” 

"It'll be fine. I balance my crossbow on the other shoulder, it will heal by itself"

“Still you are going inside and you are putting some ice on it” Yubin countered, picking her sister up and starting to walk inside.

"Ouch! My shoulder you crazy girl" Bora chuckled. "Stop taking advantage of my height and your strength!"

“Don’t lie! I was careful not to touch that shoulder!” Yubin protested, kissing Bora’s temple “And I can’t really mock you for your height… I’m not much taller, but for some reason it looks like I am and I’m not complaining” she chuckled, entering the house.

"Hey wolf, just found myself my personal form of transport" Bora cheered as they walked in and Siyeon was still writing something at the table.

“I can see that” she smiled, looking at Bora. “How’s the shoulder?”

"It's better, just a little bit sore" Bora lied, not wanting to worry anyone. It was hurting like hell and something was definitely not right.

“I’ll put you on the couch and I’m taking some ice” Yubin whispered, walking in the living room and gently leaving Bora on the couch to go back to the kitchen to open the freezer.

"Upper right socket" Siyeon said, seeing that Yubin was searching for some ice without success.

“T-Thank you” Yubin replied, startled by the sudden voice. She took the bag of ice and ran back to the living room, handing it to her sister. “Maybe I should wait… she looks busy” the blue haired girl chickened out.

"Then ask her if she's busy. Yooh and Minji were watching 'Titanic' in her room so that's going to be a cryfest from our puppy" Bora laughed, lifting herself up so the bag could be placed under her shoulder.

“Okay… I’ll go ask her then” the blue haired girl replied, sounding nervous. She kissed Bora’s cheek and she walked back to the kitchen, closing the door behind her. “What are you working on?” she asked, out of the blue, just to start the conversation.

"I'm just drawing a few things. Tattoo designs" the blonde vampire responded.

“Can I see?” Yubin asked, sounding really curious.

"Yeah of course you can. I only finished a few designs so far though. Mostly the ones I want to get myself"

“These are so cool” Yubin gasped, sitting down beside Siyeon. “I love this one” she said, pointing at a drawing of a wolf.

"I'm probably putting that on my arm or on my side. I'm not sure yet" Siyeon replied, adding a few details to a design she was working on.

“One day… I’ll ask you to draw a tattoo for me” Yubin whispered, looking down at the table.

"You want to have two then? You still need the family one" Siyeon asked, licking her lips and focussing on her pencil.

“I want three actually. And I will ask you the family one as soon as possible… I’m just waiting for my sister to hurry up. I know she wants to do it before me… so I’ll wait” Yubin smiled, noticing how focused Siyeon looked. “Am I bothering you?” she asked, sounding worried.

"It's okay. I like company while I draw" she responded. "We could do yours and Bora's together"

“I like that idea… If she’s okay with it, sure, why not” Yubin smiled and Siyeon nodded her head, focusing on the drawing. After a few moments of silence Yubin took a deep breath, knowing that she had to solve this and that with Siyeon she was never straightforward. “Do you… really care about me, Siyeon?” she asked in a weak voice.

"What? Of course I do" the vampire said, putting her pencil down and turning to Yubin.

“I just… I kept asking myself why I was allowed to stay with you when others weren’t. I thought you trusted me and I understood that you didn’t want to tell Bora because you were scared and you wanted to protect her. Minji didn’t want to leave you alone with Yooh and you kept your distance from Gahyeon… but I was allowed to be alone with you” Yubin explained, playing with her fingers.

"Of course you were. I felt truly calm with you. Trusted and understood"

“Weren’t you afraid that you could hurt me just like the others?” the blue haired girl asked.

"I was but I had confidence in myself and in you that I could be calmed down if something happened" the blonde answered.

“I… got everything wrong” Yubin whispered, feeling really bad about it now.

"Red Lotus probably got in your head... I know what that woman can do, believe me"

“I feel ashamed to say this but… I had thought about it before” Yubin admitted, reaching for Siyeon’s arm since the vampire looked pretty curt and distant. “I just… noticed that the others were constantly kept safe by something but they left me alone with you and… I told myself that maybe you and Minji were thinking that if something had to happen… better me than anyone else” she whispered faintly.

"That's ridiculous!" Siyeon exclaimed. "We just put you in charge because you were the only one smart enough to be able to lead those conversations. Minji reacted badly to your improvisation because of her bond with Yoohyeon, that was all" she explained.

Yubin nodded her head, looking down at her hands. 

“Are you angry at me? For thinking that?” she asked, not looking up.

"I'm not angry, don't worry" Siyeon said, squeezing her shoulder. “I just wanted to give you your space after yelling at me"

“Okay” the blue haired girl whispered, not knowing what to say anymore. She felt like she had hundreds of reasons to be angry and now she just wanted to clear things up, feeling really stupid because Siyeon had done everything to prove that she actually cared.

"Are we okay then?" The blonde asked with a smile.

“We are… I think. Are we?” she repeated at the vampire, hating that she was just standing there.

"Of course we are" the vampire whispered, giving Yubin a little hug. "Uhm... who's Jack?" She suddenly asked.

“Jack?” the blue haired girl asked, confused.

"Yeah, I hear Yoohyeon crying because Jack died or something. Was he a friend of hers?"

“Oh god, not again” Yubin sighed. “Be prepared for a really sad dinner, Siyeon. There will be a lot of tears… Even though Jack dies every time”

"What do you mean 'he dies every time'? I'm pretty sure you die once and that's it. Who is this Jack?" Siyeon asked, not having a single clue what was going on.

“Come on, Jack! Rose’s boyfriend” Yubin tried to explain. “The one who dies to leave the spot on the iceberg thing to Rose… even though I still think they would both fit but… whatever” she explained.

"What the heck are you on about? Did Jack and Rose work in the Arctic or something? Where they friends of Yoohyeon?" The blonde asked.

“Are you telling me that in 250 years of life you never watched Titanic?” Yubin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"The ship crashed years ago. How can I watch the Titanic?" Siyeon laughed.

“Oh my god, I forgot you were alive when the real thing happened” Yubin gasped “They made a movie of that disaster… Jack and Rose are the protagonists and of course Jack dies”

"Oh... why would they make a movie out of something so horrible?" Siyeon shook her head. "So... she's crying over a movie?"

“She cries over every single movie. A couple breaks up? She cries. Jack dies? She cries. Jack keeps dying every time she watches that movie? She keeps crying!” Yubin explained with a sigh.

"How do you cry over a movie... it's fake?"

“I think we should organize a movie night… I’ll show you that you can cry as well over a movie. Without Yoohyeon though… she would just cry until you’re not able to hear the audio of the movie” Yubin chuckled.

"Yeah sure, sounds good. I won't cry though" Siyeon stated, thinking at what Yubin said earlier. "So... you wanted 3 tattoos you said?"

“I do… the family one and I’m still thinking about the other two. I have an idea but… I won’t say it until I’m sure” she smiled.

"Sounds good. As long as you get them from me"

“Of course I will” Yubin smiled, taking Siyeon’s hands and playing with her fingers “I told Bora that I got bullied at college and that you helped”

"I'm happy you finally told her. She should be the one who knows those things first" the blonde said with a soft voice.

“I know but… you know why I didn’t tell her. But I promised that from now on I won’t keep things hidden from her” Yubin replied, scratching her arms. “And I have news… and you should definitely be the first to know this one” 

"Oh? What is it?" Siyeon asked with a smile, locking eyes with Yubin.

“Wait, I’m pretty sure I left my backpack in Gahyeon’s room” she realized, quickly walking upstairs and coming back a few minutes after with a paper in her hands. She put it down on the table, right in front of Siyeon and the first thing the vampire noticed was a 94/100 written in red. “We had our statistics monthly evaluation” Yubin explained with a smile.

"Wait... you got a 94?!" The blonde vampire almost yelled, hugging Yubin in her happiness.

“I did!” Yubin laughed, hugging Siyeon even tighter “So… I’m not failing the class anymore” she chuckled.

"You are acing the class now! You should ask what your mistakes were though and write them down somewhere"

“I will so that maybe we can check them together. You could help me understand what I did wrong” Yubin said “And Siyeon… thank you so much. I would still be failing this class if it wasn’t for your help”

"You're welcome! And hey, it's not all me. You are the one who actually scored the points" Siyeon said, patting her head. "Go show Bora, how's her shoulder anyway?"

"She said it's fine… just a little bit sore, but I can tell she's lying" Yubin whispered with a sigh. 

"Keep an eye on her and if it's not better tonight, we are taking her to a doctor" Siyeon reassured her, knowing that it sounded like Bora to act as if it was okay.

"Okay" Yubin replied, nodding her head and standing up from the chair, taking the paper in her hands. "I know we said we wanted a little bit of sister time but… why don't you come with us on the couch, if you are done drawing? We could talk or watch a movie or something. I'm sure Bora is dying to cuddle with you"

"She is not cuddling with a hurt shoulder" Siyeon stated with a smile. "But there is something I don't think I ever heard you talk about. How you two got along in the past"

"I'm sure Bora would love to tell you about how annoying I was as a kid" Yubin chuckled, signaling Siyeon to stand up. "Come on, let's go to the small one"

Siyeon closed her book, neatly putting it back in place, sharpening her pencil before putting it on the book and following Yubin to the couch where her girlfriend was visibly in pain at her shoulder.

"Hey, my two favourite human beings. Well… uhm… people?" Bora chuckled since Siyeon wasn't really a human. "What's that?" She asked with a forced smile, pointing at the paper Yubin was holding in her hands.

"It's my monthly report card" Yubin whispered, shaking her head when she noticed Bora biting away the pain and handing her the paper.

"94 out of 100?" Bora smiled, looking at Yubin with a proud expression. "Is this statistics? The class you were failing?" 

"All because of her help" Yubin cheered, throwing an arm around Siyeon and kissing her forehead.

"I just gave you the basics! You did the work and you aced the test" Siyeon chuckled, picking up Yubin and dropping herself beside Bora on the couch, bringing the blue haired girl down with her. The blonde vampire wrapped an arm around Yubin's waist and with the other one she delicately raised Bora's chin, pecking her lips.

"How's your shoulder, my queen?" She asked, caressing her cheek, hoping that she would be honest with her.

"It's better" Bora smiled "It hurts a little but I'm sure it's nothing big" she reassured her. She would have told the truth to Siyeon but she didn't want to make Yubin feel bad for it.

"If you say so" the blonde answered with a little smile. "Anyway... I was wondering if you wanted to tell me some youth stories between you two?"

"Me and the little panda?" Bora chuckled, pinching Yubin's cheek "If you don't have anything to do, we could tell you something now" 

"I finished my chores, Minji will probably have to cheer up her girlfriend for a long time Yubin told me and I think we won't see my sister that soon" the vampire laughed.

"Let's talk about our childhood then" Bora smiled, locking eyes with Yubin who nodded her head with a smile. The blue haired girl knew that remembering those times would help both of them realize how much they needed each other and how much they meant for each other since the first moment.

**Thanks for reading, much love ♥  
  
QOTD: If you listened to the highlight medley, what song are you most looking forward to?  
**

**Cristina: Odd eye but I'm mad curious about all of them  
Nyle: Of course it's Dreamcatcher so I want to say all of them but if I really have to answer, purely based on new sound, I'd say 'Wind blows'.**


	98. Hunters' youth part 1

17 YEARS AGO

An afternoon Bora's parents picked her up from school and as soon as they arrived home, they made her sit down on the couch, telling her that they had something important to tell her. The 9 year old girl looked really interested because she had noticed that her parents had fixed the guest room with a new bed and a few new toys and she was wondering what all of this was about. 

"We have really beautiful news, Bora" her mother smiled. "Do you remember the other day, when you talked to us about that quiet new kid at your school?"

Bora brought a hand under her chin, thinking before she suddenly jumped up.

"Oh I know, I know! That little weird kid! Yu-... Yu- something" 

"Yubin" her mother smiled, ruffling her hair. "She told the teacher that 'Kim Bora' is her only friend at school" 

"Friend? I just talked to her because my friends dared me to do that. She was really boring and quiet" Bora sighed with a pout.

"Bora, what did we teach you? Shy and quiet people are not necessarily boring" her father scolded her. "They just need more time to warm up to people"

"I tried talking about TV shows and my pokémon cards, but that kid just kept talking about her stupid, boring book" the little girl crossed her arms.

"Listen to me carefully, Bora" her mother said in a soft voice, taking her hand. "Yubin lost both her parents a few days ago and she doesn't have any relatives. We decided to be her foster parents for a while and if everything goes well… we are thinking about adopting her"

"What do those words mean, mom?" Bora asked, tilting her head. "Adult words are hard"

"It means that she will live with us for a few months… and if she fits in the family, if she likes being here, she could stay forever…and she would be your little sister" her mother explained.

"I don't want a boring sister! I want a cool brother" the little girl protested.

"You said it yourself, you don't know her yet. Maybe she's a lot funnier than you think" her father said with a smile. "She will arrive in a few minutes, just talk with her and play with her… maybe you will get along"

"I want a brother!" Bora repeated, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Bora you are a big kid now, you have to understand how this poor girl is feeling. You are lucky and you still have a family, you have two parents who love you. She doesn't have a family anymore and she's alone" her mother explained, squeezing Bora's hand.

"Someone else can take the boring one, I want a cool brother" the girl stated yet again, throwing a pillow on the ground.

"Just give her a chance, okay? Talk with her and play with her and maybe you'll have a cool sister, or a cute one" Her father said, picking up the pillow from the ground and ruffling Bora's hair. 

"Play with her yourself, I'm going to my room. Leave me alone" Bora said, standing up and running upstairs.

Her mother stood up to follow her when someone rang the doorbell. Both Bora's parents went to open the door, holding hands and they greeted the social worker who was holding Yubin's hand. The little girl looked inside the house, looking sad and disoriented.

"This is not my house" the girl said, looking up at the adults.

"Hi, little one" Bora's mother greeted her, crouching down and caressing Yubin's arm. "You are right, this is not your old house… but you will live here with us, we are Kim Bora's parents" she smiled.

"Mama told me not to speak to strangers" the girl said, putting her fingers in her ears so she didn't hear the last part.

The woman smiled at her, gently removing one of her fingers from her ear.

"I'm Kim Bora's mom" she repeated "She's upstairs"

"Kim Bora!" The girl suddenly yelled with a big smile. "I want to see Kim Bora"

"You will see her soon" Bora's father replied as he walked outside to bring in the suitcase the social worker was handing him. After a few more minutes the social worker left and they walked inside as Bora's mother brought Yubin upstairs, knocking on Bora's door.

"I'm busy! Leave me alone!" Their daughter replied and Yubin seemed to recognize her voice.

"Kim Bora" the little girl called, smiling a little looking at the door and then up at Bora's mother "Can I enter?"

"Sweetie, little Yubin is coming in" her mother said, opening the door for the girl.

The little black haired girl walked in, with her little suitcase that she refused to leave downstairs because her panda plushie was in it. 

"Hi" she smiled, looking at the older girl on the bed "Your mom said we will be sisters"

Bora decided to just ignore her, playing with her pokémon cards on the bed.

Bora's mother decided to leave the two kids alone, hoping that they would get to know each other by playing together. She closed the door and walked back downstairs. Yubin took her panda plushie out of the little suitcase and she crawled on Bora's bed.

"Can I play with you?" she asked excitedly.

"Get off. This is my bed" Bora dryly stated, not even looking at her.

"I know it's your bed" Yubin mumbled, looking at Bora "But I want to play with you"

"I told you to get off" the brunette said again pointing at Yubin's knees.

The little girl pouted, crawling back down from the bed and hugging her plushie. 

"Can I play from here?" She asked, trying to look at the cards on the bed.

"You can play... but not with me. These are MY cards"

"But I don't have cards" Yubin whispered, still pouting. "I have a plushie. If you have one, we can play with this" she suggested.

"No. I'm playing with my cards. Get your own cards. Stop distracting me" 

"You were nicer at school" Yubin whispered, pouting and looking at Bora.

"And you were way more silent. I didn't even want to talk to you" the older girl said with a huff.

The black haired girl looked down, walking to her little suitcase and taking a book out of it. She sat down against the wall and she put the book on her knees, trying to read it. Her mother used to read it to her every night and she had learnt a few words at school, but she still couldn't read the whole thing. She tried to spell a word out loud, not knowing how to say it.

"Be quiet! You're annoying. You should read in silence" Bora said with a sigh, looking at her cards and smiling, noticing her mother has bought some new ones.

"Can you help me spell this word?" Yubin asked, picking up her book and crawling back on the bed, showing the word to Bora. The older girl looked at the book and then back at Yubin. 

"You say it like this: get off my bed and be silent" 

Yubin pouted, looking at her book as tears filled her eyes.

"I can't read it without my mom" she mumbled.

"Then don't read and stop annoying me" Bora said, standing up from the bed. "I'm going to use the toilet"

"Can I come with you?" The younger girl asked, following Bora. "I don't want to be alone"

"Peeing is something you do alone, so no" Bora said, walking out of her room.

Yubin hugged her panda plushie tightly, looking around herself. She laid down on the bed, careful not to touch Bora's cards and she tried to make herself tiny, because her mother taught her to do that when she felt scared. She looked to the side and noticed a yellow card with a yellow creature on it, smiling at it.

"You're cute... you can stay with me" Yubin smiled.

She turned two cards towards the mattress because the creatures on them looked really scary and she focused on her panda and on the yellow cute creature until she heard the door open again.

"You are back" she cheered, looking at Bora.

"And you are on my bed! Get off! Are you dumb? This is my bed"

"I was scared, this yellow cute thing kept me company" Yubin whispered, making herself even tinier.

"Don't touch my cards! Give it back. Now!" Bora raised her voice, holding her hand out.

Yubin gave the card back to Bora, startled by the yell and the tears filled her eyes again.

"I want to go back home" she cried, closing her eyes and hugging her plushie. The older girl shook her head and walked to the door. "Mom! Yubin is stealing my cards and crying on my bed!"

Her mother quickly walked upstairs, walking into the room and going straight to Yubin, picking her up.

"It's okay" she whispered, caressing her back to calm her down. "What happened Bora? Why is she crying?"

"I don't know" Bora said, quickly bending the card behind her back. "But look what she did to my Pikachu. She bent it"

"She was playing with it and it can happen, Bora. I asked you to be nice to her, she's been through a lot" her mother replied, shaking her head. "Were you playing together?"

"She didn't want to play mom. She just said she wanted to go back home. So you can send her back"

"I'm disappointed in you, Bora" her mother just said, shaking her head. "I taught you to be a nice kid, not to act like this" she added, walking out of the room and taking Yubin with her.

"No! I want to be with Kim Bora" Yubin sniffled.

Bora's mother stopped, turning towards her daughter and sighing.

"She wants to play with you. Will you be nice to her and will you let her play with your cards even if she bends one sometimes?"

"She can sit in the corner and be silent. I don't want to play"

"If you don't want to play, I can take away your cards" her mother stated, putting Yubin down and collecting Bora's cards.

"No! Give my cards back" Bora yelled, hitting her mom's leg.

"You will have your cards back when you will act nice with Yubin. Until that moment I will take them" her mother stated. "If you play with her until dinner time, you will have your cards back" she explained, knowing that Bora just needed to warm up to the new kid.

"I will play with her. Can I get my cards now?" The little girl asked, holding out her hand.

"After dinner" her mother repeated. "You have other toys to use. You can play with plushies, she has one" the woman smiled, ruffling Yubin's hair as the girl was happily showing off her panda.

"Fine, bye mom" Bora sighed, pushing her leg to get her out of the room.

"I better don't hear her crying again, Bora. Or I'll have to keep these" her mother said, pointing at the cards and walking outside, closing the door.

The older girl glared at Yubin and jumped back on her bed.

Yubin crawled back on the bed, kicking off her shoes and crossing her legs. 

"Which plushie will you play with?" She asked, caressing her panda.

"None. And get your feet off of my bed. It doesn't need to smell"

"But you said we would play" Yubin pouted, looking at how many plushies the girl had.

"I said that to get my cards back. So you just tell mom we played nicely later, understood?"

"If you want you can use my panda" Yubin tried to say, handing her plushie to Bora with a smile.

"Thanks" the older girl replied, putting it under her butt and staring at the ceiling.

Yubin pouted, looking for her panda, shaking Bora's leg.

"Give it back" she whispered, not liking how the older girl was treating her plushie.

"You told me I could use your panda. I'm using it to keep my butt warm. It's sleeping"

"You have to cuddle it, not put it under there! It can't breathe" Yubin replied, trying to take it away from under Bora's butt.

"Can you stop touching my butt? Didn't your mom teach you basic manners?" Bora asked, looking at the girl.

"Mom" the little girl mumbled as her lower lip started to tremble.

"Oh don't you dare cry! I want my cards back" the brunette said, taking the panda and putting it in Yubin's lap.

"T-Thank you" Yubin sniffled, wiping away a few tears. "Can we play now?" 

"I'm tired. And why are you pushing your legs together?"

"I have to pee" Yubin whispered, looking at the door.

"Go to the bathroom then. It's the door to the right of here" Bora said.

"I don't want to go alone" Yubin replied, shaking her head. 

"I swear if you do it here... just go, Yubin"

"Can you come with me and talk to me from out the door?" Yubin asked, hugging her panda "So I know I'm not alone"

"I told you peeing is something you do alone. Stop holding it up"

"Please, I can't go alone" Yubin said, tearing up because she felt like she couldn't hold it anymore. "Talk to me from outside"

"I'll talk to you, just go pee. I'll follow" the older girl lied.

Yubin quickly jumped out of bed, leaving the panda on it and carefully walking in the corridor. She went to the bathroom door and she opened it slowly, peeking inside. She turned back towards Bora.

"Are you coming?" She asked, jumping around and trying to hold it back.

"Yeah, just go. Before you wet yourself" Bora lied again, laying back on the bed.

Yubin walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and sitting down on the toilet. She looked around and she tried to listen if Bora was outside of the door.

"Kim Bora?" She called quietly.

Of course the older girl didn't reply because she was in her own room, playing with a bunny plushie.

After a couple of minutes the younger girl walked out of the bathroom door, crying and walking back to Bora's room.

"You lied" she cried, raising her voice.

"Shh stop crying! I didn't lie. I just didn't hear you" Bora whispered.

"I called three times" Yubin cried, looking for her panda. "You promised you would be out the door" 

"The door blocked your voice then. I didn't hear you, Yubin" 

"You weren't out of the door" Yubin kept crying desperately.

"Stop crying, I was there!" Bora whispered, covering Yubin's mouth.

"I was scared. It was all silent and there was a noise" the younger girl cried, pulling Bora closer to hide her face on her shirt.

"Hey, don't hug me... let me go..." the older girl asked, actually feeling a little bad for her.

Yubin shook her head, hugging Bora even tighter. 

"I want to go home to my mom" she cried silently.

"If you stop crying I'll make sure you get home, deal?" The older girl smiled.

"But the lady said my mom and my dad can't stay with me anymore" Yubin replied as she stopped crying.

"Why not? The lady probably lied"

"She said something bad happened and I can't be with them anymore" Yubin sniffled. "But they will wait for me in the sky"

Bora realized what she meant by that and suddenly felt really bad, carefully pulling her closer.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that, kid" she whispered.

Yubin let herself be embraced and she pulled back after a few moments. 

"Do you think they didn't want me?" She asked with a pout.

"I'm... I'm sure they... they loved you. But... just know they are... in a peaceful place okay?" Bora said.

"Did you talk with them?" Yubin asked, wondering how Bora knew where they were. "Are they really in the sky?"

"Yeah... a n-nice angel came to... to pick them up for a v-vacation, kid"

"I want to go on the vacation too" Yubin pouted. "They left without me?"

"It's... too s-soon for you to go. They l-left but... they are looking at you right now... trying to make you happy"

"But I'm not happy" Yubin pouted, looking at her book "I can't read without my mom. I can't sleep if she doesn't read me my favourite book" she sniffled.

"Y-your mom would love to... read for you, Yubin... but the angel needs her to h-help some people now" the brunette smiled, feeling herself get emotional.

Yubin nodded her head, wiping away a few tears as Bora's mother walked into the room looking at both of them. 

"Will you wait here for me, Yubin?" Bora asked. "I want to ask something to my mom"

Yubin nodded her head and picked up her plushie.

"Can I sit on your bed?" she asked with a little smile.

"Y-you can but... take your socks off please" Bora whispered.

The black haired girl nodded her head, kicking her socks off and crawling on the bed as Bora walked to her mother at the door.

"Why didn't you tell me... her mom and dad died?"

"I told you she lost her parents. Does it matter how? She's alone, Bora" her mother explained to her.

"I thought you literally meant lost... I... I told her a bad thing about her mother because she was being annoying... she's sad, mom, but I told her her parents are always watching her"

"That's the beautiful daughter I know" her mother whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. "Of course she's sad, she will probably miss her parents a lot in the beginning, but I'm sure that if we make her feel included, she will be fine. Mostly you, Bora… she really likes you and she was excited when I told her she was going to be your little sister"

"I don't get why? I didn't do anything"

"I don't know, she probably can see you are a nice and caring kid, when you want to" her mother replied "But you know… Sometimes people just click with each other, without a reason. Maybe it's just meant to be and maybe she knows you are meant to be sisters"

Bora nodded, pulling her mom down.

"Do you have some card packs we can open? She liked the cards" she whispered.

"I bought a few this morning" her mother smiled, walking away for a few seconds and walking back with a few packs of cards. "I'm proud of you, little one" she whispered, handing them to Bora and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, mom!" The girl smiled, closing the door, walking to her bed and taking off her socks as well. "Do you want to open some cards?"

Yubin gasped, instantly nodding her head and smiling as Bora handed her a pack of cards. She carefully tried to open it, struggling a lot.

"Do you need my help?" Bora asked softly.

Yubin nodded, crawling closer to Bora and handing her the pack of cards, patiently waiting for her to open it.

"Look, you do it like this" Bora smiled, trying to open it but failing herself.

Yubin looked at the pack of cards with a confused expression and then she started chuckling, noticing that Bora was struggling as well. 

"We need grown up help" she chuckled.

"No, we don't" the older girl said, reaching over to her desk to grab her scissors, cutting the pack open and putting the scissors back.

Yubin clapped her hands happily, admiring Bora because she was able to solve the problem on her own. The older girl handed her the open pack of cards and Yubin took out the first card, squealing happily.

"It's the yellow cute thing I like!" She cheered, showing the card to Bora.

"I like it too. It's called Pikachu" Bora told her, hoping she could help the girl forget about her parents by doing this. It was awful to imagine her parents being gone.

"Pikachu" Yubin repeated with a smile "I like Pikachu!" she said, carefully putting the card beside her to take out the second one. She looked at it with a confused expression. "It's a… duck?" She asked, tilting her head. Bora peeked over her shoulder and nodded.

"It is! It's called Psyduck and he is holding his head" 

"I don't like it" Yubin pouted, putting the card down and taking out the third card. "Uh I like this one! It's a really fat yellow dragon" she chuckled.

"A what?" Bora almost yelled. "Show me!"

Yubin showed the card to Bora, with a confused expression. "It's cute! I like it" she said with a smile.

"Oh my god! That is one of the only ones I still needed! I just need one more until I have all 151!" The older girl cheered happily.

"Is it mine?" Yubin asked, taking the card in her hands and looking at the dragon with a smile. 

"Oh umm... yeah of course... you c-can have it" Bora said in a whisper.

Yubin smiled, looking at Bora and then back at the card. She thought back at what Bora said and she looked at the card as if she was deep in thoughts. 

"You can have it" she finally said, handing the card to Bora with a smile. 

"Are you sure? It's a really rare one..." the older girl asked, locking eyes with her.

Yubin nodded her head with a smile

"You said you have almost 151" she said, struggling with saying the number. "That sounds like a lot"

"It is" the older girl smiled, taking the little map where she stored all of her cards by number. She looked at the list on the left and smiled. "Dragonite is number 149. Now I only need Mewtwo and Charizard" she smiled.

"I found a rare card for you" Yubin cheered, handing the card to Bora with a smile. "Maybe I can find the other two you need, I have lucky hands!"

"Don't count on it. There is only one rare card per pack out of the 10 cards in here" Bora said, kind of an expert in pack opening by now.

"Oh" Yubin pouted, looking at the other cards to reveal yet. "If I found a card I really like and you already have it… Can I take it?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"You can take all the cards I already have. Some cards have shiny backgrounds though... can we trade those?" Bora asked, knowing it wasn't really a fair trade.

Yubin nodded her head, not really knowing what Bora was talking about but she didn't care. If she could have a few cute cards she was happy with it. She gasped all of the sudden, looking at a card.

"I really want this if you have it!" The black haired girl said with pleading eyes "It's a… yellow fox with long ears!" she cheered.

"A yellow fox with l-" Bora asked, looking at the card. "Ah! Jolteon! I already have it so you can take the card" Bora smiled when her mother called for them to come have dinner.

The girls left the cards on the bed and put on their socks, getting ready to go downstairs as Yubin looked at her panda plushie. She took it in her hands just to leave it shortly after, deciding to go downstairs without it and holding Bora's hand instead.

"Can we make a little rule that we take off our socks in my room?" Bora smiled, squeezing the girl's hand and taking the panda plushie in the other one, not minding that Yubin wanted to take it.

"Okay, no socks here" Yubin smiled, nodding her head and taking the plushie Bora was handing her with her free hand. "I'm hungry"

"We'll go downstairs. My mom made us delicious dinner" The older girl smiled.

The two little girls walked downstairs and into the kitchen holding hands. Yubin didn't know where to sit at the table, but she made sure to sit on the chair next to Bora. She put her panda plushie on her lap and she held tight her favourite card in her hand, looking really happy about it.

"Kim Bora gave me this!" She cheered, pointing the card towards Bora's parents.

"That's great Yubin. Can you put the card down though? No toys at the table" Bora's father smiled.

Yubin pouted, looking at the card and looked like she was debating what to do.

"But I don't want to lose it" she shook her head.

"You can just put it on the counter. Bora will make sure it doesn't disappear"

The black haired girl turned towards Bora who nodded her head with a smile as Yubin stood up and put her card on the counter, walking back to the table.

"Done" she said with a pout, not happy at all about not having Bora's gift with her anymore.

"Here you go little one" Bora's mother smiled as she put a plate of mashed potatoes and some veggies in front of her, doing the same for the rest of the family.

Yubin smiled at her and she looked in the plate, making a disgusted face. She didn't say anything, but she started pushing all the veggies to the side of the plate, because they were touching the potatoes.

"You have to eat those too, little one. They are delicious and healthy" the mother told her, trying to convince her.

"I don't like veggies" Yubin replied, shaking her head and taking a bite of the mashed potatoes. "I want just the potatoes!"

"Do you want to become bi-... strong like Bora?" The woman asked, winking at Bora because she wasn't big at all.

"I want to but…" the black haired girl replied, looking at Bora and at the vegetables on her plate. She took a piece of carrot and she bit it and chew it, looking not impressed at all. "I don't like it"

"And what if you try this?" Bora asked, picking up a piece of tomato and bringing it to Yubin's mouth.

The younger girl carefully bit a piece of tomato, looking at Bora and chewing it. 

"It's not bad" she finally said, taking another bite of it "But I like the potatoes more"

"Of course you do! Mom makes them really sweet but will you eat the veggies as well? For me?" The older girl asked.

Yubin looked at the veggies in her plate and she sighed, nodding her head. 

"Okay, but not the carrots" she decided, taking a piece of broccoli and changing her mind really quickly. "I'll eat the carrots, not the broccoli"

"Good, kid" Bora said, patting her head and looking at her parents who seemed really proud.

When everyone had finished the food in their plate, Bora's mother stood up, collecting the plates and stopping behind Bora, crouching down beside her. 

"You are going to be an amazing big sister, Bora" she smiled proudly.

"Thank you, mom... I just... I thought she was a bad kid at first and that's why her parents sent her away... I'm sorry"

"That's why we told you to give her a chance. You should never judge people before you know them" her mother smiled, ruffling her hair. "She will take you as an example, she already is… will you be a good kid so she will become one as well?"

"I still want to be a bad kid on some days" Bora chuckled, nodding her head.

"You are 9, you can afford to be a bad kid sometimes" her mother chuckled, pecking Bora's cheek. "Now… who wants cake?" She said, surprising Bora as well because she baked cake only on very special occasions.

Yubin shyly put her hand in the air not really daring to say anything yet. Bora who saw the cute gesture, smiled at her and did the same.

Bora's dad was answering the question but he noticed the two young girls with their hand in the air so he simply did the same with a chuckle, looking at his wife.

The woman cut the little cake she made in 4 pieces and put them on plates when Bora tugged on her sleeve.

"You can make my piece smaller, I want to give Yoohyeon a piece too tomorrow" she smiled.

"You are such a nice kid, little one" her mother smiled. "I will give Yoohyeon a piece of my slice, you deserve to eat all that" her mother said, ruffling her hair again. 

"I will give it to her together with the drawing I made of that one cute puppy" the brunette chuckled happily.

“She will be so happy, she loves puppies” her mother smiled when Yubin dared to speak. 

“Who’s Yoohy-” she was asking, not remembering the whole name. “Is she a puppy? I like puppies too”

"Yes. Yoohyeon is a really big puppy" Bora chuckled, jumping back on her chair.

“Can I pet it?” Yubin asked, looking really excited.

"Of course you can! She likes pets" the older girl laughed, thinking about how Yoohyeon loved to get her hair combed.

“Bora, tomorrow Yubin will come to school with you, of course she won’t be in your class but will you keep an eye on her during breaks? Make sure she makes some friends” her mother smiled, looking at her.

"I can mom, but I can't do that during lunch break. I promised Yoohyeon to go look at her class project during lunch"

“Can you bring Yubin with you?” her father asked, eating a piece of cake. “She looks like a really curious and smart kid, I’m sure she will love to see the class project as well”

"Maybe Yooh and her can become friends? They are about the same age" her mother added.

“But Yooh is my best friend” Bora pouted, not really liking the idea of someone stealing Yoohyeon from her.

"She is but that doesn't mean that Yoohyeon can't make other friends" the woman smiled.

“I’ll think about it” Bora replied with a sigh, finishing her cake. “But she’s not in Yubin’s class. She should make friends with kids of her class so she won’t be alone during school time”

"And you can help her with that as well" her mom softly said, giving Bora the cards that she took earlier back.

“My cards!” Bora cheered, taking them and jumping down off her chair. “Let’s go upstairs Bin! I’ll show you my favourite cards!” she said, holding her hand out for the younger girl.

"Bin?" The black haired girl asked, taking her favorite card back from the counter "I'm Yubin"

“I know, but Bin is the nickname I chose for you! You like it?” Bora asked with a smile, taking the panda from Yubin’s chair and giving it back to her. The younger girl nodded and ran upstairs with Bora, entering the room when Bora called her back out.

"Did you forget already?"

Yubin walked out of the room, tilting her head and looking up at Bora, trying to figure out what the older girl meant. She had her favourite card and the panda plushie. 

“The socks!” she suddenly yelled, taking them off and looking at Bora with a hopeful expression.

"Exactly, good brain" Bora chuckled, patting her head and taking off her own socks before walking in.

The two girls played for a little more than an hour when Bora’s mother opened the door, saying that it was bedtime. Yubin looked around and realized that there wasn’t another bed in the room. 

“Where’s my bed?” she asked, tugging on Bora’s sleeve.

"In the guest room across the hall. You'll sleep there" Bora smiled, pushing her closer to her mother. "Mom will help you put on your pajamas"

“I don’t want to go to bed” Yubin shook her head, walking back to Bora “I want to stay with you”

"It's late and I'm tired, Bin. Go with mom to change first" the older girl said, ruffling her hair.

“But I’m scared” Yubin mumbled, walking to Bora’s mother “Can’t I sleep here?”

"You need to learn to sleep on your own and Bora is not used to share a bed" the mother said, showing Yubin the panda pajamas she got out of the suitcase.

“My panda pajamas” she cheered, quickly pulling off her shirt to put on the pajama's one. When she was fully dressed Bora’s mother put her to bed and tucked her in. Yubin looked around and the room was really pretty and full of toys but it was all new and Bora wasn’t there. “If I sleep alone tonight, can Kim Bora sleep with me tomorrow?”

"You should both sleep in your own bed, kiddo" Bora's mom smiled, kissing her forehead. "Call me or my husband if you need to use the toilet, okay?"

Yubin nodded her head, still looking around. As soon as Bora’s mother left the room the black haired girl held the blankets tightly and she tried to close her eyes. She jumped every time she heard a noise and she really didn’t like darkness. She tried to wait as long as she could, but the noise of the wind outside the window scared her way too much. She jumped out of bed, still holding her panda plushie and she walked out of the room, slowly opening Bora’s door.

“Kim Bora?” she whispered, sounding on the verge of crying.

"B-Bin?" The older girl asked with a yawn, sitting up in her bed.

Yubin took off her socks, leaving them in front of the room before walking in. 

“I can’t sleep alone” she sniffled, wiping away some tears “The wind is noisy and it’s scary”

Bora gestured her to take her socks in and close the door so her parents wouldn't suspect anything, turning on her night light.

Yubin quickly took her socks in and closed the door behind her. She ran to Bora’s bed and crawled on it, hugging Bora tightly. 

“I was scared” she sniffled, not wanting to let go.

"It's okay" Bora whispered, squeezing her and reaching for something on the floor. "Do you want me to read?"

Yubin widened her eyes and nodded her head.

“I can’t sleep without my night tale” she sniffled, curiously looking at the book Bora was holding.

"What do you want to hear?" Bora asked, looking at all the stories listed in the index.

Yubin looked at the index but she couldn’t get the whole titles since she could read only a few words.

“Your favourite!” she replied, really curious about what stories Bora liked. “Can I get under the covers?” she asked, hugging herself because she felt cold.

"Of course! Come here" Bora said, putting the blanket on her, making sure her feet were warm as well. "Is this better?"

Yubin nodded her head and turned on her side, hugging Bora and resting her head on the girl’s shoulder, waiting for her to start reading. 

“Can I stay here after the story?” she whispered “I don’t want to go back there” she admitted, hugging Bora tightly as to prove a point.

"Of course, but only for tonight! I don't like cold feet in my bed" Bora chuckled.

“Okay” Yubin pouted, trying to warm her feet by moving them under the covers. “Can I call you Bora? Like a nickname?” she suddenly asked, looking at the girl.

"That's not really a nickname though, kid" the older girl smiled.

“It’s not?” Yubin mumbled, pouting. “I can’t call you Bora?”

"Of course you can call me Bora" the older girl chuckled, not explaining further as she opened the book and started reading.

The older girl hoped that Yubin would fall asleep during the story, but Yubin was way too curious to do that. She fought against the sleepiness, yawning a couple of times and widening her eyes right after, to make sure not to fall asleep. 

“I loved it!” she cheered as soon as the story was over “Thank you, Bora!” 

"You're welcome" the older girl said, yawning herself as she closed the book, putting it on her desk.

The black haired girl hugged Bora tightly, resting her head on the older girl’s shoulder again and she closed her eyes, yawning.

“I’m sleepy” she mumbled softly.

"I noticed you were" Bora smiled, combing her hair. "Can I turn off the night light?"

“I don’t like darkness” the younger girl whispered “But if you promise you will hug me, you can turn it off. So I can feel I’m not alone” she replied, trying to be brave.

Bora slowly hugged the girl, turning off the light and kissing her head with a smile.

"Good night... little sis" she whispered.

Yubin smiled against Bora’s shoulder, not finding the strength to reply. She yawned again and relaxed her body in Bora’s arms, falling asleep a few seconds after.

  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


14 YEARS AGO

Yubin was looking at the clock in the class, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. She was never good in making friends with new people and the fact that she spent every break with Bora and Yoohyeon probably didn’t help. She barely talked with the kids in her class even if they had been together for 3 years now. As soon as the bell rang she collected her things and she ran out of the classroom, looking for Bora at the usual spot, but she wasn’t there. She waited a few minutes and she started to get anxious. She noticed a girl from Bora’s class and she shyly approached her, even though she knew that almost everyone in Bora’s class thought she was a weird quiet kid who loved books more than people.

“Excuse me… have you seen my sister?” she timidly asked.

"She ran to Yoohyeon's class" the girl quickly said, not wanting to speak with Yubin too much in case people would associate them.

“But she said she would wait for me here” Yubin mumbled, scratching her head. “Did she say why she went there? She never goes without me”

"Look, I don't know, kid. Grow up and search for her yourself" the other girl said, walking away from Yubin.

The black haired girl pouted, looking around and debating what to do. She walked to Yoohyeon’s class but they weren’t there anymore. She tried to look for them in Bora’s class too but they weren’t there either. She started to panic a little, thinking that Bora had left her as well. She sat down on the ground and a few minutes later Bora tapped on her shoulder with a confused look.

Yubin snapped her head up, looking at Bora with a hopeful look that quickly turned into an angry one. 

“Where were you?” she asked, sounding on the verge of crying.

"What do you mean? I literally told you me and Yoohyeon needed to do a test during lunch break" Bora responded.

“You didn’t tell me!” Yubin yelled, as the people in the hallway started to look at them. “I’ve been here since the start of the break”

"What are you yelling for? If you don't listen to me that's your fault! I told you earlier today that I would be later because of that test"

“No you didn’t” Yubin replied, shaking her head. “And I was alone, I looked for you everywhere!”

"She did tell you, Yubin" Yoohyeon said from behind Bora, placing a hand on Bora's shoulder.

“No, she didn’t” the black haired girl protested, shaking her head and glaring at Yoohyeon. She realized that maybe Bora told her before the lessons started but she probably was too absorbed in her book and she didn’t listen carefully. But she was way too proud to admit that, mostly now that Yoohyeon said that Bora was right. 

"Stop being a brat and get up. I know what I said, Bin. I'm not crazy" the older girl sighed, taking her by the arm.

“I didn’t even eat for your fault” Yubin replied, standing up and freeing her arm from Bora’s grip. 

"That's your own fault" Bora stated. "How were your lessons?"

“They were fine” Yubin whispered, looking down. She was a straight A student but school was so boring because she didn’t have any friends in her class.

"That's good! Oh and before you say I didn't tell you, Yoohyeon is coming home with us tonight" Bora cheered, looking back at her friend.

“Okay” Yubin replied with a little smile “But can I stay with you?” 

"Stay with me? If you want you can take a mattress and sleep on the ground? Yoohyeon always sleeps in my bed" the brunette smiled.

“But I sleep in your bed too” Yubin replied, looking sad. “Why can’t she sleep on the mattress?”

"Because you can always sleep in my bed, Yoohyeon is only allowed to sleep over once in a while" the older girl told her, hoping she understood.

“I’ll sleep in my room then” the black haired girl replied, picking up her stuff and glaring at Yoohyeon. 

"If she wants I can take the gue-" the tall girl wanted to say but Bora shook her head.

"Yubin has to learn things don't always go the way SHE wants them to" Bora stated.

“Then she can be your sister! I don’t want to be anymore!” Yubin yelled, turning her back to the two girls and running towards her classroom.

"There we go again" Bora sighed, shaking her head and looking at Yoohyeon. "Sorry for that"

“It’s okay” Yoohyeon smiled, throwing her arm around Bora’s shoulder “She’s jealous of me because she cares about you” she chuckled.

"She does a bit too much. She literally sleeps in my bed every time and now she gets angry the one time you have time to come over"

“That’s the problem” Yoohyeon chuckled. “She’s always allowed to sleep with you but not when I sleep there… that’s why she sees me as a threat. You’re hers” 

"She should sleep in her own room but she still comes to me every time" Bora sighed. "I don't like that she is that possessive but... it's my own fault. I allowed her every time"

“It will get better as soon as she makes a few friends” Yoohyeon replied with a smile. “I tried to introduce her to kids of my class but she’s not really interested in them though”

"That's the problem. She doesn't want to make any friends. She did not make any in 3 years time. All she's interested in is 'Kim Bora' "

“And books” Yoohyeon chuckled. “Is she getting too much?” the taller girl asked, noticing that Bora looked pretty tired.

"She's a good kid, that's not the problem and I want to care for her but... it's like she shields herself from everyone but me. She doesn't even let my parents in fully" Bora replied.

“You are a 12 year old mom” Yoohyeon joked, ruffling Bora’s hair. “And she lost her family… I think she’s scared that if she looks away for a second, you will disappear as well”

"It really feels like I am" Bora smiled. "And she should know that's not the case. I won't leave... but she should really open up to at last my parents... or my best friend" the small girl said, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

“She will never open up to me, because I’m too close to you” Yoohyeon smiled “But maybe if you push her away a little, she will try and find some friends in her class? So she won’t be alone at school”

"If I push her away... she'll be hurt" Bora whispered. "I don't want her to cry or to feel like I'm leaving her..."

“But you won’t leave her… you will just push her to make some friends” Yoohyeon replied with a little pout. If she had to be completely honest, she would love for Yubin to have some friends because since she arrived, Bora had less time to spend with her.

"I'll think about it, Yooh" her friend said, hugging her. "Let's go eat our lunch now, okay?"

After lessons ended Bora walked to Yubin’s class to pick her up as always, but the girl wasn’t there anymore. The brunette girl went to Yoohyeon’s class and helped pack her stuff as they quickly walked out of the school, looking for Yubin everywhere. Yoohyeon noticed the younger girl walking on the sidewalk with another kid, directed towards home.

“There she is” she smiled, pointing at Yubin so Bora could see her.

"Always handy to have a giraffe as a friend" Bora chuckled, looking in the direction her friend was pointing.

“I’m a puppy, not a giraffe! Just a tall puppy” Yoohyeon pouted, linking arms with Bora as they started walking as well.

"I know you are" Bora smiled, combing Yoohyeon's hair and standing on her tiptoes to kiss her nose.

Yoohyeon blushed a little, squeezing Bora’s arm and chuckling. 

“You have to stand on your tiptoes to reach my face” she laughed “And I’m younger”

"You probably got kicked against your butt a lot, which made you too tall for your age" the older girl smirked.

“You’re just envious I’m taller than you” Yoohyeon chuckled, shaking her head.

"Wait... is Yubin talking to that kid?" Bora suddenly asked. She just thought they happened to walk together.

“Looks like she is” Yoohyeon replied with a smile. “One little fight with you and she made a friend! She proved my point”

"Not really. We had a lot of fights and she didn't have any friends. We don't even know if that's her friend"

“But they seem to get along-” Yoohyeon was saying when Yubin pushed the other kid who fell on the ground, butt first.

"Yup they sure do" Bora chuckled, running over to them and staring at Yubin. "What happened, Bin?"

“She’s stupid!” the black haired girl stated, looking down at the other kid “Don’t talk to me again!”

Bora helped the girl up asking if she was okay before turning back to her new sister.

"You don't just push people, Bin"

“They were right about you! You’re weird” the other little girl yelled at Yubin, before running away, massaging her butt that hurt because of the fall. 

"What was that about?" The brunette scolded Yubin. "Why did you push her?"

“Because she deserved it! She’s stupid” the black haired girl repeated as she turned her back to Bora and started to walk again.

"Don't walk away and answer when I ask you something" Bora raised her voice, grabbing Yubin's arm.

“Let me go, I don’t want to talk to you” the younger girl hissed, clearly still mad about what happened before.

"Fine but mom will hear about this! You don't just push others on the ground" Bora yelled, letting go of Yubin's arm and walking to Yoohyeon. "Come on Yooh, let's go for a walk"

“Sure! My backpack is not that heavy today” the taller girl cheered as she linked arms with Bora.

“I want to go for a walk too” Yubin said, turning back and looking at the two girls.

"You can walk home, alone, thinking about what you did" the oldest of the three sternly responded.

Yubin looked at Bora with a really angry expression as her eyes filled with tears. 

“She was right about you!” she yelled, turning around and running home.

"Oh god... was I too hard on her? Maybe we should skip the walk and go check on her?" Bora worried.

“You were a little bit harsh on her but… maybe you just need some time for yourself?” Yoohyeon suggested. “Let’s go for the walk, your parents will help her”

"You're probably right... Thank you for not interfering by the way and for your advice earlier. You're the best!"

“Whenever my bestest friend needs me!” Yoohyeon cheered as they started walking towards the park.

"I care about her a lot, you know. It's just... we have a lot of disagreements, mostly because of things like this" Bora whispered.

“I can see you care a lot and… I felt put aside a little bit” the taller girl admitted, sounding sad. 

"You did?" Bora asked, taking both of Yoohyeon's hands in hers and smiling. "That... wasn't supposed to happen"

“It’s not your fault” Yoohyeon reassured with a smile “I can see she takes a lot of your time but it’s okay! When she makes friends we will spend more time together, me and you”

"Of course we will. You're my sweet puppy, I need to take you out on walks" the older girl chuckled, combing her hair really softly.

“Exactly” Yoohyeon chuckled, running around Bora and picking her up from behind “Your really tall and strong puppy!”

"Hey! Stop taking advantage of my height! I'm not the dog!" The small girl whined, kicking her legs about.

“But you are small like one! Like a lap dog” Yoohyeon chuckled, putting Bora back down and kissing the top of her head.

"I'll sit on your lap if you're not careful. And I won't get off easily, I promise you, tall tree"

“Okay okay, I give up” Yoohyeon smiled, hugging Bora tightly “I’m hungry… we ate too quickly because we were late for lunch and now I’m hungry again” she pouted.

"You'll have to wait a little bit before we are getting food. Mom is probably still... wait... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bora smirked. "Sneaky ice cream?"

“Sneaky ice cream!” Yoohyeon cheered, nodding her head and jumping around. “I should have enough money! I didn’t buy my pack of cards this week!”

"You have all gen 2 cards already?" Bora asked, poking her nose with a finger.

“No… but I wanted to save some money for our sneaky ice cream!” Yoohyeon chuckled.

"I might have something for you too. After the ice cream"

“You do? What is it?” the taller girl asked, sounding really excited as they walked towards the ice cream truck.

"You'll see! If you pick the right ice cream for me, you will get your reward" the older girl chuckled.

“Too easy! I know what your favourite ice cream is” Yoohyeon chuckled, stopping in front of the truck and ordering two ice cream. She handed the first to Bora and she took the second one for herself. “Here you go” she smiled as they walked towards the bench.

"Chocolate, seems like you really do know me" Bora smiled, taking something out of her pocket. "Remember that you were pouting because you didn't get that legendary card in those special packs?"

“Yeah” Yoohyeon mumbled, looking at Bora with widened eyes. 

"Let's just say... I went to a little open market this weekend and... someone was selling that card" the older girl smiled, showing the card to Yoohyeon.

“No way!” Yoohyeon yelled, looking at the card and huggin Bora with one arm, careful not to throw the ice cream in her hair. “Is that for me?”

"That's what I'm telling you yeah. I know you love Suicune so... I kind of paid a good amount of money for it" she smiled, handing the card to her friend.

“You are the bestest best friend ever, Bora!” Yoohyeon smiled, pecking Bora’s cheek a lot of time. “Thank you!”

"You're welcome!" Bora cheered as they finished their ice cream, putting her hand on Yoohyeon's belly. "Is this satisfied for now?"

“It is, now I can wait for dinner” she chuckled, patting her belly. “Maybe we should go back to your house? We still need to do homework” she pouted.

"I don't want to... but we might have to huh?"

“Yeah, we should” Yoohyeon sighed, standing up from the bench and holding her hand out for Bora to take.

"Let's go then! Did you pack your pajamas in your backpack and stuff? And do you remember my house rules?" Bora smiled, taking Yoohyeon's hand.

“I did! And… house rules?” Yoohyeon mumbled, scratching her head. “Uhm… no shoes in the house, we can’t be loud after 9pm and… uhm, is there something else?”

"Well there is the specific room rule" the small girl chuckled "but you were perfect for the other rules!"

“No socks in your room!” Yoohyeon suddenly yelled, nodding her head.

"Great, now the whole street knows that" Bora shook her head, squeezing Yoohyeon's hand.

“I’m sorry!” Yoohyeon chuckled as they arrived at Bora’s house and the smaller girl knocked on the door. A few moments after her mom opened the door, looking mad.

"You left Yubin alone?" She asked with a stern voice.

“I didn’t! She… we had an argument and she ran back home” Bora tried to defend herself, looking at her mother.

"That's not what she told me Bora. She said you left her to go be with Yoohyeon" the woman stated.

“I had to. She pushed a kid on the ground so I scolded her! She wanted to go for a walk with us but I told her she couldn’t because she acted bad with that poor kid!” Bora replied, crossing her arms on her chest.

"She pushed someone? Why?"

“I don’t know. Me and Yoohyeon walked out of school and she was walking with this girl so we thought she had finally made friends with someone. But then Yubin pushed her on the ground and she called her stupid” Bora explained.

"She didn't tell me any of that... can you try to talk to her, Bora? You know she is more open to you" the woman said, letting her in and smiling at Yoohyeon.

“But mom… I’m with Yoohyeon today” Bora sighed. “And Bin is angry with me anyway, so she won’t talk to me”

"You are with Yoohyeon for the whole evening. I'm sure you can make time for your sister"

“I always make time for her” Bora sighed, shaking her head. “Yooh, do you want to watch some tv while I talk with Bin?”

"Can I wait in your room? I won't forget the rule, I promise" the tall girl pouted with puppy eyes.

“Of course you can, puppy” Bora smiled as they walked upstairs. She let Yoohyeon walk into the room and she knocked on Yubin’s room, but of course the little girl didn’t answer.

"Bin, open up please. We should talk" Bora sighed, knocking again and trying to open the door which was locked.

“I don’t want to talk to you” Yubin said from inside.

"Are you going to keep running away? Again? How many times have we done this, Bin? It always ends the same"

“Because you always blame me when you don’t know what happened!” Yubin yelled from inside the room again.

"That's why I'm trying to talk to you! To know what happened! You got mad at me for not telling you something, when I clearly did!" Bora raised her voice. "Just... open the door"

The younger girl walked to the door and opened it, quickly walking back to her bed. She took a book from school and opened it, putting it in front of her to act busy so that maybe Bora would just go away. 

“It’s opened” she mumbled, angrily looking at the book. Bora opened the door and joined her on the bed. 

"What happened with the girl, Bin?" She whispered.

“She said something mean. She’s just stupid” Yubin repeated again. “And I’m doing my homework”

"No you're not, you never do your homework without me helping you" the older girl sighed, closing the book. "What did she say"

“I don’t want to tell you” the black haired girl pouted, shaking her head. “Where is Yoohyeon? You can go play with her”

"Well if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but stop being angry and sulky like this then"

“I told you I didn’t want to talk to you and you wanted to come in my room anyway!” Yubin raised her voice.

"You know what, Yubin, fine! But I don't want to hear you tonight. Not a single moment" Bora gave up standing up and walking out of the room, slamming the door shut.

“What happened?” her mother sighed, hearing them yelling from downstairs.

"She doesn't want to talk! I tried!" Her daughter responded.

“Would you try again later? Maybe she just needs to calm down” her mother tried to reason, walking upstairs.

"Fine, but I'm going to do my homework with Yooh now" Bora said, walking to her room, taking her socks off before entering and closing the door, locking it.

“She didn’t want to talk?” Yoohyeon asked, taking her books out of her backpack.

"Nope, I did what mom asked and she didn't want to talk so... we can finally be alone"

Yoohyeon smiled, nodding her head and patting the spot next to her at the desk. 

"Let's do our homework so we can relax after dinner" she cheered.

"I see you already started! Shall I help you with yours, I'm sure we will finish quicker that way"

"Yeah" Yoohyeon nodded her head with a smile. "I don't have that many homework though, it's just these three exercises"

"Let me see" Bora smiled, standing up and hugging Yoohyeon from behind to look over her shoulder, kissing the side of her head.

"These three" Yoohyeon replied, pointing at the exercises as Bora started explaining to her how to solve them. Yoohyeon picked up her pen and she solved the exercises just like Bora explained to her with the older girl checking her steps carefully.

Once Yoohyeon homework was done, Bora proceeded to do her own and in less than an hour they had finished everything just in time for dinnertime.

"Damn... I wanted to spend some quality time with you before dinner... I took way too long, sorry" Bora apologized.

"This was quality time! We spent time together" Yoohyeon smiled, kissing Bora's cheek as they stood up to walk downstairs when Bora's mother called them for dinner.

"Wait, I'll ask mom if we can eat upstairs. It wouldn't be a fun atmosphere down there anyway"

"But what about Yubin?" Yoohyeon asked, liking that idea a lot, but she was worried that the younger girl would get mad about it.

"She doesn't want to talk to me anyway. What's the point?" Bora smiled, patting Yoohyeon's shoulder. "Wait here"

"Okay" Yoohyeon smiled, jumping on Bora's bed and relaxing a bit while the older girl ran downstairs, excited. 

"Mom! Can we eat upstairs? Pretty please?" She asked, trying to do her best puppy's eyes.

"Well... dad isn't home yet so sure... on one condition. Don't spill the food on your new covers" her mother replied.

"We will eat on my desk!" Bora cheered, hugging her mother "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'll try to talk with Yubin in the meantime" her mother smiled, giving her the 2 plates.

Bora took the plates and was about to go upstairs when she turned towards her mother again.

"Mom, make sure Bin eats something… she didn't have lunch today at school" she explained.

"I'll make sure she does" the woman smiled, turning back to the kitchen when Bora heard Yoohyeon yell upstairs.

She ran upstairs, leaving the plates on the piece of furniture next to her door and she barged in to find Yoohyeon on the ground, next to the wall and a really angry Yubin in front of her. 

"You leave her alone! Understood?!" The young girl threatened, hitting Yoohyeon's arm again.

"Yubin!" Bora yelled, running towards them and taking the younger girl away from Yoohyeon. She crouched down and helped the taller girl, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked, checking her arm.

"Yeah... I'm just a bit dizzy" Yoohyeon whispered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Go back to your own home!" Yubin yelled, glaring at her. "We don't want you here!"

"Yubin?! What's going on? What is the meaning of this? Does this have to do with what the girl said?" The brunette asked in a stern voice.

"It does and she was right" Yubin yelled, trying to hit Yoohyeon again when Bora stopped her, picking her up and dragging her away.

"I'll be right back, Yoohyeon" Bora said with an apologetic smile, dragging Yubin into the bathroom. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I hate her!" Yubin yelled, trying to walk away from the bathroom. "If you care about me, send her home!"

"Why? She's my best friend. What did she do?" Bora asked, hoping to understand.

"She's always around you! You treat me differently when she's here! I can't even sleep with you when she's around" Yubin explained, fighting back the tears. 

"I told you that you could join us. And of course I treat you differently. I can only give you 50% of my attention when there is someone over"

"You don't give us 50%! You went for a walk with her and you sent me home and you said that you were happy to be finally alone with her! I heard you!" Yubin yelled, wiping away the tears.

"I went for a walk because I was mad for what you did. I was happy to be alone with her because you didn't even want to talk. And really? You're listening in on me now? I always gave you my everything... can you please... just allow me to also spend time with my one friend?" Bora whispered, sounding sad.

Yubin looked up at Bora, noticing that her sister looked disappointed and sad and she felt bad about it. 

"I'm… s-sorry" she blurted out, for the first time in probably three years, since she was way too proud to say that to anyone.

"I forgive you... if you apologize to Yoohyeon... and tell her you don't hate her. She hurt her head, Bin" the older girl pouted.

"I will tell her that I don't hate her… but I won't apologize" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "I don't like her"

"You don't need to like her I guess... but I don't want you to hurt my friend, do you understand that?"

Yubin nodded her head, looking down at the ground.

"Can I hug you?" She whispered, even though she knew that Bora was angry at her.

"Come here you fool" the brunette whispered, wrapping her arms around Yubin. "What did that kid say?" She asked in a soft voice.

"She said my mom and dad found a better kid and they left with her" Yubin started to explain, hugging Bora tightly "And that you will do the same, because we are not sisters and you care about Yoohyeon more than you care about me" she cried, hiding her face on Bora's shirt.

"Your parents didn't find a new kid... the angel took them, remember? And I won't leave you... not for Yoohyeon, not for anyone"

"You promise, sis?" Yubin asked, pulling Bora even closer. "You promise you won't ever leave me, for anyone?"

"I promise... we will be together, I promise you"

"I will stop… being so possessive then" the younger girl sighed. "I trust you, sis"

"You're cute when you're possessive, just... don't be so extreme" Bora smiled, unlocking the bathroom door.

Yubin nodded her head, taking Bora's hand as they walked to the older girl's room where Yoohyeon was sitting down on the bed. 

"I don't hate you" the youngest girl mumbled, pouting and looking at the ground.

"I don't hate you either... Unless you keep hitting my head" Yoohyeon whispered.

"I won't… if you promise not to steal Bora from me" Yubin replied, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. "We can… be a trio? So no one will be left alone?" She suggested.

"I would like that. I'd like to be your friend" Yoohyeon smiled, still rubbing her poor little head.

"I-..." Yubin tried to say, wanting to apologize but her pride was stronger than her and the word 'sorry' just wouldn't leave her mouth if not for Bora. "I'm… sad your head hurts" she said, hoping that it would be enough.

"It's okay! I'm just a bit dizzy. I didn't expect a punch" Yoohyeon smiled.

"I… punch when I'm nervous" Yubin mumbled, looking up at Bora to check if she was disappointed.

"Don't worry, I squeeze Bora to death when I'm nervous" Yoohyeon chuckled to show that she wasn't really mad.

Yubin smiled at her and she realized she still had her socks on. She quickly walked out of the room to take them off and she saw the two plates on the piece of furniture. 

"Are you eating in your room?" She asked, walking back in.

"We are. If you want you can go ask our mom for your plate and join us" Bora said

"I… I think I'll eat downstairs" Yubin replied with a smile. "Your dad isn't home yet so your mom would be alone… and I was rude to her earlier" the younger girl mumbled. "I'll keep her company"

"Okay, that's really sweet of you, Bin" the brunette said, patting her head. "And will you join us tonight? I can move the mattress here"

"I will. So you will have time alone with Yooh and then I'll come back" the younger girl explained, hugging Bora.

"Have a nice meal Bin" the older girl smiled, kissing her forehead as the girl walked downstairs. Bora took the two plates and placed them on her desk, seeing that Yoohyeon wanted to stand up from the bed. "No, stay, I'm checking your head first"

"I'm fine" Yoohyeon reassured her, but she laid down as Bora asked her to. "But I have to admit… she's small but she's strong"

"Sounds like me" Bora chuckled, checking Yoohyeon's head, thankfully not seeing anything but surprising her friend by placing a big kiss on top of it.

"Is that supposed to heal my head?" Yoohyeon chuckled, looking up at Bora.

"It is! It will protect this poor puppy skull" Bora smiled "come on, let's eat!"

**Thanks for reading, much love ♥**

**QOTD: What song would you like to be the selfmade mv? And what song do you think they will make a selfmade mv off?**

**Cristina: I would like it to be New days or Poison love but I think it will be Wind blows  
Nyle: I would like it to be Memory or Poison love but I think it will be Wind blows as well**


	99. Hunters' youth part 2 and 3

**This is part 2 and 3 of the flashback in one big chapter. Don't worry there is a halfway point so if you decide to read it in two times it's a little bit easier**

  
  


10 YEARS AGO

A now 13 years old Yubin was taking some books from her locker, sighing because for the second time in a day someone behind her was talking about her sister. It was to be expected since Bora was one of the few girls at school to have a boyfriend and the two of them literally spent every single moment together. The problem was that the comments about her weren't always the nicest and Yubin had really little patience. She slammed the locker closed and she turned towards the girl who was spreading rumors about her sister. She noticed she was a girl of her age so that was a piece of cake.

"Another word about my sister and I swear I will make you fit into the locker" she hissed, looking at her.

"Your sister? As far as I know she still doesn't have a sister, Lee" the girl replied with a smirk.

"Say that again" Yubin hissed, pushing the girl against the locker and keeping her in place. "Not one single word about my sister" she repeated, carefully saying every word and glaring at her.

"I said... she doesn't have a sister... so you have no reason... to be angry"

The black haired girl pushed the girl harder against the locker, not breaking eye contact with her. 

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked, looking as intimidating as she could. 

"Or what? What are you going to do?" The girl challenged, smiling at her friend behind Yubin who was filming the whole thing.

"I'm so damn tired with you" Yubin yelled "You keep talking about Bora, spreading rumours about her. Don't you have something better to do? She has a boyfriend, so what?" She hissed, trying her best not to punch her.

"She has a boyfriend? I think he has a girlfriend is a better way to put it"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yubin hissed again, looking at her in the eyes.

"I don't know. Can you let me go please? I think we have enough to get you sent from school for a day or two again" the girl smiled, pointing behind Yubin. The black haired girl sighed, noticing the phone that was filming her. 

"If I have to be suspended, I'll make sure you won't talk about my sister next time then" Yubin smirked, looking at the girl.

"Sure, sure. Can you let me go now? You can go back to your way too old 'friends'"

Yubin had enough so she just slapped the girl right in the face and she turned around, taking the phone of the other one and making sure it ended on the ground so that she could accidentally step on it. Of course this caused a huge mess in the hallway and she ended up in the principal's office, with a black eye.

"Got in a fight again, miss Lee?" The principal asked, sitting down on his chair. "Do you remember what we agreed on last time?"

The black haired girl knew the principal way too well at this point, as he said, she'd been there a lot. She knew he was a good man and he knew that most of the time she didn't start fights if she wasn't provoked. Of course, it still wasn't a good reason to start a fight, but maybe she could play a few cards.

"I apologize Sir, I remember what we agreed on and I didn't want to let you down" she said, trying to sound sad "I just can't stand when they talk like that about my sister". Which was the only true thing in three sentences.

"It's great that you want to protect your sister, but you are doing it in the wrong way. I mean, smashing someone's phone? That's a new low" he said in a stern voice.

"They were filming me, Sir" Yubin defended herself. "They always do. It doesn't matter if I'm in the hallway or in the classroom alone, reading a book. There is always someone filming me and posting things about me online" she explained. 

"You report those things to us or the police" the principal stated, handing Yubin an envelope. "That's for your parents"

"They're not-" Yubin sighed, shaking her head and looking at the envelope. "Sir… they're good people, they don't deserve this" she tried to say, knowing that they would be really sad about this. "Can I please have another chance? For them? I won't get in fights anymore… I promise"

"Still the exact same promise huh?" He sighed, writing something down. "They will find the bill for a new phone for the girl in the envelope and the notice of your 1 day suspension tomorrow. You can go miss Lee"

"Sir… I'll pay for her phone, somehow" Yubin stated, standing up from the chair. She just couldn't disappoint them again. "Hand me the bill, I'll pay for it. Just… I don't want them to know. I would disappoint them again"

"I can't legally do that but... the envelope is in your hands... I can't control what you do with it" he smiled.

"So they don't… need to sign anything?" She asked, smiling at him. 

"It's a one day suspension and... as long as the phone gets paid... this can get classified"

"Thank you, Sir" Yubin smiled, bowing to him a couple of times before walking out of his office. Now she just had to find the money to pay the bill and an excuse to justify a black eye.

"What did you do this time?" Bora startled Yubin as soon as she walked out of the principal's office.

"Nothing, I just had a nice talk with the principal" she replied, starting to walk towards her locker.

"And I suppose the principal gave you a black eye?" The older girl sighed.

“I got into a fight” Yubin replied, turning her head towards Bora. “And I would have won if they weren’t more than me” she scoffed, touching her cheek and flinching.

"Come with me, I'll treat that for you" Bora sighed, grabbing her arm.

“I’m fine, Bora” Yubin protested but her sister dragged her away anyway. They arrived in the school restrooms where Bora wet her hands and carefully put the water on Yubin's cheek.

Yubin flinched at the contact and she couldn’t help but feel bad noticing the disappointed look in Bora’s eyes. She sighed, playing with her own fingers and looked down.

“I… need money” she whispered weakly.

"Money? Why? Are you going on a school trip?" Bora asked.

Yubin shook her head, still looking down.

“I have to give it to someone” she whispered.

"Bin... I know we told you to make friends but... not those delinquents. They smoke, drink, fight and who knows what else? What do they need the money for?"

“They’re not that bad…” Yubin sighed, knowing that Bora didn’t like her friends at all. “And the money is not for them. I broke a girl’s phone and I have to pay it back” she admitted.

"Just ask mom, she'll pay it back for you" Bora said, cleaning Yubin's face a bit.

“I can’t, Bora” Yubin whispered, shaking her head. “I got suspended for a day and I don’t want her to know. She would be so disappointed…”

"Then... I'll pay it for you... I know you have a lot of trouble with those girls and boys"

“I’ll give you the money back, I promise. I just need time to sell some stuff but I have to pay for the phone now. So if you can… pay for it now, I’ll give you the money as soon as I can”

"I'll give you the money after the prom tonight, but please... don't fight and definitely don't break stuff" the older girl scolded her.

“I’m sorry… you know I have a really bad temper” Yubin whispered, tugging on Bora’s shirt and pulling her closer. 

"I do... just try to control it okay?" Bora smiled, giving her a tight squeeze before letting go.

“I will try to” Yubin smiled, happy that Bora didn’t ask the reason of the fight. She used to ask that question, in the past, but since it was almost every time something related to Bora, Yubin would never tell her. She knew Bora would blame herself for those fights and the younger girl didn’t want that. 

"Also, about your friends, if I ever see you hold a fucking cigarette, I will slap some sense into you, is that clear?"

“I won’t do it again, I promise” Yubin replied, thinking that Bora was saying that because she saw her holding one.

The older girl's eyes widened, looking pretty mad, slapping Yubin's arm.

"What do you mean 'again'? Did you fucking smoke?" She yelled.

“Ouch, Bora!” Yubin protested since someone stepped on her arm during her fight. “I didn’t! I… tried one time! Just for fun”

"You tried? For fun? You're 13! You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot" Her sister yelled, slapping her other arm a few times.

“Bora! Can you… ouch… stop hitting me, please?!” the younger girl asked, flinching at every slap. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry! I just… wanted to fit” she whispered.

"You better be sorry! If you need to do that to fit you should walk away!" Bora scolded her, really mad. "Empty your backpack"

“What?” Yubin asked, tilting her head. “Why? If you are looking for cigarettes you’re wasting your time”

"That's what they all say until someone discovers a packet. Empty it, Bin"

Yubin sighed, taking her backpack off her shoulders and taking out her books. 

“Books, keys, a bottle of water, the envelope with the suspension, my phone… that’s it” Yubin replied, putting everything on the sink.

"Front and side pockets" Bora simply stated, locking eyes with Yubin.

The black haired girl sighed, showing Bora the empty side pockets and she opened the front one, taking out a few items.

“It’s just… a few papers, snack wraps I didn’t feel like throwing away” she explained.

"Fine…” Bora said with a sigh, thinking of one last thing. "Jacket and jeans pockets"

“Here, you can check my jacket” Yubin sighed, handing it to Bora and hoping her sister won’t check the back pocket of her jeans. She had one single cigarette and she didn’t even want to smoke it. She just put it there because a friend gave it to her and she didn’t want to look like a loser and refuse it.

"Alright, the jacket is clear" the brunette said after checking it. "Now your jeans"

Yubin sighed, looking down and knowing that she had to come clean now and hope that Bora would believe her.

“Bora… I do have a cigarette in the back pocket of the jeans but… I didn’t want to smoke it” she admitted.

"Then why didn't you tell me from the start?! You shouldn't even have it" the older girl sighed, flicking her forehead. "Throw it away"

Yubin took the cigarette out of the pocket and handed it to Bora, looking really ashamed.

“I didn’t know if you would believe me… I was afraid to tell you” she admitted.

"You're right to be afraid! Don't accept those things! And I said throw it away, not hand it to me" her sister said, sounding upset. "You're lucky I didn't see you smoke"

Yubin broke the cigarette in two pieces and threw it in the toilet.

"It's gone" she said, walking back to Bora and pulling her closer "Come here, don't be angry at me" she whispered, kissing the older girl's temple.

"Just... don't do these things... don't force yourself to belong to a group. I'd much rather see you have no friends and be yourself than changing yourself to have friends"

"I'll dump them" the younger girl replied, surprising Bora.

"You sure? If you do... be polite though... they are not easy people"

"They're not the ones who beat me in the hallway today" Yubin mumbled "But I will be nice"

"Yet you mean? They don't hurt one of their own" Bora sighed.

"Hey, I'll be fine… Don't worry" Yubin smiled, kissing Bora's forehead. "I'm smart, I'll make sure they'll exclude me because I'm not 'cool enough' anymore. So they won't have reasons to beat me" 

"Just be caref-" Bora wanted to say when she received a text message on her phone, looking who it was as a big smile appeared on her face.

"Is it Yooh? I want to talk to her because I thought that since the prom-..." Yubin was about to say, when she realized it wasn't Yooh. She sighed, shaking her head "Changmin?" She asked.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" The smaller girl asked, too busy replying to the message causing her not to have heard Yubin.

"No Bora… I didn't say anything" the younger girl whispered, putting some water on her eye since it kept burning. Bora was literally the only person in school who couldn't see how toxic the relationship between her and her boyfriend had become. He was not worthy of her.

"Alright, just... take care of yourself, put your stuff away and uhm... I have to go to my locker" Bora chuckled.

"Bora… can't you just dump him?" Yubin sighed, looking at her sister. "You say my friends are toxic for me… I say he is toxic for you"

"Of course I won't dump him! I like him. Your friends do bad stuff it's a total difference. And we are going to the prom tonight!"

"I figured, the whole school is going to the prom" Yubin sighed "He doesn't do bad things but he… treats you badly, Bora"

"What are you on about? He doesn't treat me badly! He is my first boyfriend so he is helping me figure some things out how a relationship works"

“Oh I know he is, just like everybody else in this fucking school” Yubin blurted out, putting the books back into her backpack.

"Bin what do you mean? What's wrong?"

“Nothing is wrong, everything is just great” Yubin scoffed, putting her backpack on her shoulder and walking out of the restrooms “I’ll go find Yooh”

"Wait" the older girl called, walking towards her and kissing her forehead. "Good luck today!"

Yubin sighed, pulling her sister closer and kissing the top of her head. 

“I love you, sis” she whispered, locking eyes with her before walking away to go find Yoohyeon.

"I love you too" Bora called after her, looking in the mirror to fix her hair before leaving the restrooms as well.

Yubin looked around to find Yoohyeon and thankfully it wasn’t difficult since she was one of the tallest in the school. 

“Hey Yooh” the girl called, patting her back and hoping that the girl wouldn’t freak out by seeing her black eye, like it usually happened.

"The girl jumped a little at the sudden voice and turned around with a smile.

"He- oh... what happened to you?" She asked, reaching her hand out to her cheek.

“Don’t! It hurts” Yubin protested, stopping Yoohyeon’s hand. “I got into a fight… again”

"That's happening a lot huh? Do I need to train so I can join you and beat them up?" The tall girl chuckled.

“You literally got beaten up by me when we were 9 and 10… you wouldn’t last” Yubin chuckled “But I appreciate that you thought about doing it”

"I don't like seeing you or anyone hurt" Yoohyeon pouted. "Did you tell Bora already?"

“Yeah, she was waiting for me out of the principal’s office” Yubin sighed. “But I didn’t tell her why I got into a fight, as always”

"Were they talking about them again?" Yoohyeon whispered with a sigh.

Yubin nodded her head, touching her eye and flinching a little. 

"They were talking about her and… just saying bad things about her" the younger girl whispered "And I lost it… so I got suspended"

"Again? I'm so sorry..." Yoohyeon pouted. "It's all his fault... he should stay away from my B-... I mean Bora, in general"

"Did you try to talk with her about that? She won't listen to me but… maybe she will listen to you" Yubin sighed.

"I... I haven't yet... I mean, she looks happy? And I don't want her to get angry at me" Yoohyeon whispered.

"She would be happier with you" Yubin simply stated "You would treat her right"

"With me? W-what do you mean? Well yeah.. I hope I make her happy as friend?"

"I mean that 'your Bora' would definitely be happier with you" Yubin teased as they started walking towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"N-no you g-got it wrong, Yubin! She's not even into g-girls... I mean, not that it matters of course" the tall girl panicked.

"We don't know if she's into girls… we just know that she's into boys" Yubin corrected her. "And here they are" she sighed, noticing Bora at a cafeteria table with him.

"I-... can we eat outside? I feel a bit dizzy all of the sudden" Yoohyeon tried to excuse herself.

"Outside? It's really windy today, Yooh. I don't even think they put the tables outside" the younger girl countered.

"Okay, let's umm... sit over there?" Yoohyeon asked, pointing at a table in the corner.

"I'll tell you what" Yubin replied as she started to walk towards a table. "We'll sit here. So I can keep my eyes on that moron and you won't have to look at them, because they will be behind you" Yubin smiled.

“I want to see Bora... but not him” Yoohyeon whispered, debating on what to do.  
  
"I know" the younger girl whispered, patting the spot next to her "Sit here and if it gets too much, you can just sit in front of me" 

“Thanks... I, I just feel my stomach turn when I see them and I don’t know why? I feel really weird about it, do you understand?”  
  
"I understand it, but for a different reason" the smaller girl replied, looking at Yoohyeon. "My stomach turns because she deserves a lot better than that and because I would gladly slap him… your stomach turns for a different reason… right?"

“N-no, same reason. Yup, same reason as you” Yoohyeon smiled, taking her sandwich out of her bag and unwrapping it.  
  
"Okay" Yubin replied, nodding her head. She knew it wasn't it, but she didn't want to push it too much. "Are you… going to the prom tonight?" 

“Yes, I am... I wanted to dance with Bora but... Yeah, that’s not happening is it?” the tall girl sighed in a sad way, taking a big bite from her sandwich.  
  
"It… probably won't" Yubin whispered since there wasn't a point in lying. "So… who are you going with?"

“Just me, myself and I. The happy trio” Yoohyeon chuckled. “I bought a nice dress you know? Just for... being there I guess”  
  
Yubin looked at Yoohyeon and she felt really bad for her. She clearly had bought a nice dress for Bora and she couldn't go with her.

"I was supposed to go with a guy from my group but… I didn't really want to go with him" the younger girl explained, looking at the taller girl.

“Oh, I guess we are both going to be pretty lonely ladies then huh?”  
  
"I actually had decided to not go but…" Yubin replied, scratching her head "Would you go to the prom with me? I'm not Bora but I can be a decent date for a prom" she chuckled. Yoohyeon smiled at her, nodding her head with stuffed cheeks because she forgot to chew her sandwich, having trouble to get it all down.  
  
“I would like to go to the prom with you, of course. You’ll be my prom date” she said once she had cleared her mouth.  
  
"Great, we'll go together then" Yubin smiled. "You might… want to look at me right now" she suddenly said, taking Yoohyeon's chin and turning her towards herself.

“What? Why? What’s happening?” Yoohyeon worried, trying to turn her head but Yubin held her in place.  
  
"Just trust me, okay?" Yubin repeated, glaring at Bora and her boyfriend who were shamelessly making out right at the table.

“T-thank you... They are... doing it right?” Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her head with a sigh.  
  
Yubin just nodded her head, looking disgusted. 

"I don't want a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend… or whatever. I don't want to do that, it looks disgusting" Yubin whispered.

"I'm pretty sure it's just them. I saw some vide-... nevermind" Yoohyeon stopped, finishing her sandwich.

"You watched videos of people making out?" Yubin asked, raising an eyebrow. "You want to try with me?" She chuckled, knowing that Yoohyeon would blush madly just at the thought of doing that.

"Huh? W-what are you talking about?" Yoohyeon panicked, blushing madly just like Yubin predicted. "But... yes I did watch those... v-videos"

"Oh my god, for a moment I thought you were saying 'But… yes, let's try' and I was panicking as well" Yubin laughed. "Why did you look for those videos?"

“I just wanted to know? For when I have s-someone? I don’t want to m-make a fool out of myself”  
  
"You are so pretty that I'm sure no one would mind to teach you" Yubin smiled. 

“I don’t want to be taught” Yoohyeon chuckled. “Can I move my head again? My neck is starting to cramp”  
  
"Uhm… maybe you should just sit in front of me, Yooh" Yubin replied with an apologetic smile.

“Alright” the taller girl said, doing what Yubin said. “Let’s just... finish lunch and get out of here maybe?”  
  
"Yeah, of course" Yubin replied, nodding her head and feeling really bad because Yoohyeon was visibly hurt. They were about to finish their lunch where Yubin saw Bora approaching their table with her boyfriend and a few friends she didn't really like "Oh no…" she whispered under her breath, looking at Yoohyeon who didn't know what was happening.

“Huh what?” Yoohyeon asked when she heard the footsteps. “She’s coming over here isn’t she?”  
  
"They are coming over here" Yubin corrected her. "Do you want to run? We can just stand up and-" she was saying when she realized it was too late. 

“Hey Bin, I just wanted to make sure you were doing fine” Bora smiled, wanting to sit down next to her but her boyfriend stopped her from doing so.  
  
"I'm doing okay" Yubin replied, glaring at Changmin. "My sister was trying to sit down" she hissed.

“Hey, relax. The chair is dirty, I’m not letting her sit down on that” the guy replied, smiling down at Bora, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
"She can sit on this one then" Yubin smiled, pointing at the chair on her left. "Or next to Yooh, that chair is clean"

"It's alright, Bin, I'm fine with standing up, I have a strong arm holding me up after all" Bora smiled, kissing her boyfriend's arm.

Yubin was about to fake-puke when she saw Yoohyeon's face, desperately asking for help. She was trying her best not to look back at Bora and her boyfriend, not wanting to see them or say anything to them.

"Well… you asked me if I was fine and I am… is that all?" Yubin tried to cut short.

"I just wanted to see how you felt, your eye loo-" Bora was saying when a guy and a girl walked towards their table. The guy put his hand on Yubin's shoulders, squeezing them a little from behind. 

"Did you do this to her?" The boy asked, looking at Bora's boyfriend and pointing at Yubin's eye.

"Of course I didn't. I don't hit girls, she probably sought the trouble herself. It's not the first time she fights" Changmin responded.

Yubin glared at him, hoping that Bora would say something about that but of course she wouldn't disagree with him. 

"Why are you here then? We don't appreciate someone of your group to approach someone of ours" the guy hissed, still holding Yubin's shoulders.

"Because my girlfriend wanted to see her sister. And your group? You mean you bunch of stoners?"

"How the fuck did you call us?" The boy hissed when Yubin stood up, trying to calm him down a little, noticing that Yoohyeon looked even more panicked than before. 

"It's okay, I didn't fight with him. It was… someone else who liked to talk too much" she explained. 

"You shouldn't hang out with them Yubin. And for that person that you fought with we got your back" another girl of the group said, handing Yubin a cigarette.

The younger girl looked at the cigarette and didn't know what to do. She knew that refusing it now would be a mess because she would have to explain and she didn't want to get involved in another fight, definitely not with Yoohyeon and Bora there. She reached for the cigarette and took it in her hand.

"Thank you" she whispered "can I join you later?"

"No worries, Yubs, we'll join you right here to protect you from those douchebags" the girl laughed, nonchalantly sitting on a chair and handing Yubin her lighter.

The black haired girl sighed, not knowing how to get out of this. The girl who handed her the cigarette and the lighter was one of the oldest in the group and she had always been nice to her, she defended her a few times and she was one of the few Yubin actually liked in the group. 

"I'll smoke it later" she smiled to her, handing the lighter back to her. She just couldn't smoke in front of Bora.

"You know what, Lee? Let's all go to the rooftop, as far away from those fuckers as possible" the girl smiled, leaning over to Yoohyeon. "Hey, pretty! You wanna come have a fun time with us? A lil smoke?"

"I d-don't smoke" Yoohyeon stuttered, looking at the beautiful girl in front of her. "I'm w-with Yubin" she said, not wanting to be alone with Bora and her boyfriend. 

"Come join us, pretty girl. I'll teach ya how to have a nice relaxing smoke. I see you could use it"

"I d-don't want to" Yoohyeon stuttered, shaking her head. "I don't l-like it"

"You tried? You can't say you don't like something if you don't try. Our Lee here said the same thing a few days ago" the leader of the group smiled.

"She tried" Yubin replied, looking at the leader "I taught her yesterday… she coughed her lungs out" she lied, not wanting to drag Yoohyeon into this. "You can go to the roof, I'll do something with Yooh and I'll be right there" she smiled.

"Alright, Lee, I'll be waiting" the girl said, tilting Yoohyeon's chin up. "A real shame. You would be so hot with a nice cigarette between those pretty lips of yours"

"T-Thank you" Yoohyeon stuttered, looking away from the girl and running to Yubin as soon as she left. "She's… intense" she whispered, now realizing that she had Bora and her boyfriend in front of her and she sighed.

"She's fun" Yubin whispered "And loyal" she added looking at Bora who had no emotion on her face.

"So... your sister is part of the stoners, that explains a lot" Changmin smirked.

"The cigarette, Yubin" Bora said, taking her hand out in front of her sister who looked at her in disbelief. 

"You are not going to say anything about what he said?" she whispered.

"Well... you seem pretty close with them" the older girl replied in a whisper.

"He… he said I'm a stoner and that that explains a lot" Yubin whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's... n-not true" Bora shook her head. "You shouldn't have said that" she dared to protest against her boyfriend.

"Come on, pretty one. She gets in a fight every two days" her boyfriend said, pecking Bora's lips. 

"So? She's not a stoner. She had it difficult, okay? Don't talk bad about her"

"I talk bad about her friends, you know they are against my group. I shouldn't even be seen with her… but since she's your sister" he sighed "I can try to get over it… you know how to make me forgive you" he chuckled, pecking Bora's lips again.

"We have to go, Yubin" Yoohyeon suddenly interrupted. "That task, remember?"

"Yeah, that task" Yubin simply repeated, looking at her sister and shaking her head. 

"Puppy, you didn't even say hello to me" Bora said, looking at her best friend.

"I-... I don't feel too well, that's why" she whispered standing up and grabbing Yubin's arm. "See you later"

'"Yooh-" the younger girl tried to call her, but the girl ran away before she could stop her. She sighed, standing up as well and picking up her backpack, putting the cigarette on the table, in front of Bora.

  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


That evening Yoohyeon went to Bora and Yubin's house, dressed up in her new dark blue dress that really fit her slim body. She felt kind of shy in it though and definitely needed to get used to wearing things like this. When she arrived at the door she softly knocked, putting her hands at her lap and waiting.

Bora's mother opened the door and smiled at the tall girl in front of her.

"Hi, Yoohyeon. You look really beautiful tonight" she smiled.

"T-thank you m-miss" the young girl stuttered, scratching her arm and pulling the strap up on her shoulder.

"Yubin is probably almost ready, if you want you can go help her out" Bora's mother chuckled, pointing at the stairs.

"I... I'll wait here. I don't think I should attempt stairs with these" she whispered, pointing at her high heels.

"Those are really nice! And Yubin… will look even smaller" the woman laughed, stepping up on a couple of stairs and calling for the younger girl. "Yubin, your date is here! Hurry up!"

"Do you think I'm too tall like this? My mom said it was too much..." Yoohyeon asked. "And... I'm j-just her f-friend... not d-date"

"I meant her prom date" the woman chuckled. "And… it's not that the heels are too much, it's just that you are already pretty tall. I should have lower heels that should fit you, if you want to change them" she smiled.

"That would be nice... I feel like my toes are breaking in these" Yoohyeon pouted.

"Here" the woman smiled, handing Yoohyeon the new pair of shoes. "Try these on"

Yoohyeon tried her best to sit down. Kicking of the heels and massaging her hurt feet for a bit before trying on the heels Bora's mom gave her.

"How are they?" The woman asked, looking at Yoohyeon who was standing up again.

"These are way better and a lot less tight" the girl smiled, thanking her, taking some new earrings out of her purse and putting them on. "Almost forgot these"

"They're beautiful" the woman replied, walking closer to Yoohyeon as Yubin arrived downstairs, looking exactly the opposite of the taller girl. She was wearing a pair of black tight pants and a red blouse with a leather jacket on top. 

"I'm ready!" She said, looking at Yoohyeon "Looking good!" She chuckled.

"Thanks... you too" the older girl whispered, suddenly feeling very naked seeing how Yubin was dressed.

"Will you walk to school? We will pick you up when it's over" the woman asked, walking them to the door. Yubin nodded and right after her mother closed the door she looked at Yoohyeon with a chuckle.

"You want my jacket?" she asked, noticing that the taller girl was covering her arms.

"It d-doesn't fit my dress" Yoohyeon replied with a shy smile, panicking because Yubin didn't look chic at all. Did she miss some info?

"Hey, what's that look?" Yubin asked, tilting her head. "You look beautiful" she chuckled, suddenly realizing what was the problem. "Is… Is it because you don't like how I'm dressed? I don't… I don't really like dresses. So I tried to be… elegant in my own style"

"That's not it, you look really cool but... I thought I missed a dress code or something"

"You didn't, you fit perfectly" Yubin smiled as they arrived at the school. "And I'm sure Bora will love your dress, Yooh" 

"I hope so" Yoohyeon whispered. "And I'm happy the school organized a prom for all non-last year students this year"

"I agree, it was a really cool idea" the younger girl replied, nodding her head. They entered the school and went into the gym, where a lot of people were already dancing.

At the entrance there was a stand by the student council where you could take a free glass of orange or apple juice and a free hotdog.

"Do you want something?" Yubin asked, taking a glass of apple juice and looking at Yoohyeon.

"I'll have the orange juice" Yoohyeon answered wanting to take the glass herself but Yubin handed it to her. "T-thank you"

"Of course" the younger girl smiled, taking a sip of her apple juice. "So uhm… any idea of what to do here? I mean… should we dance?"

"We could do a slow dance... I don't know how to dance but... I'm wearing heels so I can't do anything else"

"We can do that" Yubin smiled, scratching her arm since she had no idea of how to slow dance with someone, but she really wanted to make Yoohyeon spend a nice evening, knowing that she was feeling really down lately. "Finish your juice and I'll take you to the dance floor!"

"Can we dance at the side? I don't want to be in the big crowd" the taller girl smiled, finishing her orange juice and thanking the people for the free drink.

"We can dance wherever you want!" Yubin replied, taking Yoohyeon's hand and walking towards the side of the dancefloor. "Is here okay?"

"It's a calm spot" Yoohyeon smiled, reaching inside her purse. "I printed some d-dance instructions" she whispered.

"You… printed dance instructions?" Yubin laughed, not believing her eyes while looking at the paper. 

"It's stupid right? Sorry, I'll just... p-put them away"

"I really hope that Bora will open her eyes one day" Yubin said, looking at the tall girl "and realize that her best friend could be the perfect person for her. Because you are so precious, Yooh"

"Oh don't w-worry. She already s-says I'm perfect" the brown haired girl smiled, looking a bit awkward. "So... do we need the paper?"

"No, we don't" Yubin chuckled. "Come here" she said, placing her hands on Yoohyeon's waist and pulling her closer. "We'll figure it out"

"O-okay but... I think your h-hands are not in the right position right now" Yoohyeon shyly said since one hand was full on her butt.

"T-That's because you a-are too tall!" Yubin protested, blushing a little and moving her hands up.

The older girl looked at Yubin's hands and saw it looked really difficult like this.

"You can... rest it where it was b-before... it works better"

"We literally are the two o-only girls that are d-dancing together. It wouldn't l-look weird if I did t-that?" Yubin asked, panicking a little.

"With a bit of luck... No one w-would even notice" she responded, guiding Yubin's hand to her butt and blushing.

"Y-You're weird" Yubin blushed, not knowing where to look. "But I love this song"

"Well... if you put your hand on my shoulder and pull me closer... I think we can dance?" Yoohyeon said.

"My hands stays here… you should put yours on my shoulders" Yubin instructed "you are the tallest"

"Oh... right... I'm sorry" the girl apologized, doing what Yubin said.

“You seem really nervous” Yubin chuckled as Yoohyeon put her arms on her shoulders so that the younger girl could pull her closer. “It’s just a dance and as you said… no one will even look at us”

"Yeah but... It's my first dance ever... and the first time I'm wearing a pretty dress for someone" Yoohyeon whispered shyly.

“Well, it’s my first dance too and the dress is just perf-” Yubin whispered, biting her tongue right after. “Bora will love it, you’ll see” she smiled, looking down. Yoohyeon heard that Yubin stopped her sentence and sighed.

"I knew you didn't like it... it looks weird on me right? Am I too skinny? Does the color not fit me?"

“W-What? No, of course not!” Yubin instantly replied, shaking her head. “It doesn’t look weird, you are not too skinny and this dark blue fits you well. And I… I like it, of course I do. I just meant that I know y-you didn’t put that on f-for me” the younger girl whispered.

"Actually, I did" Yoohyeon said with a little chuckle. “My main goal was for you to like my dress tonight. And my mom did my makeup"

“M-Me?” the younger girl stuttered, looking up at Yoohyeon. “Why did you w-want me t-to like it?” 

"You asked me out on this 'date' so I wanted to look good for my girl for the night" Yoohyeon brightly smiled.

“Y-You succeeded. You look r-really good in that dress” Yubin stuttered, feeling her cheeks getting warmer. “I mean y-you are always b-beautiful but tonight you… are even better”

"Aww you're making me blush" the older girl chuckled. "What about the makeup? And the contacts? Those were my mother's ideas"

“E-Everything is j-just perfect” Yubin whispered, raising her eyes to look at Yoohyeon’s face. She really was perfect. The makeup was really natural and the light dark pink lipstick kept drawing Yubin’s attention on Yoohyeon’s lips. 

"I'm so relieved you like it! And for the record, you look stunning too. The people that didn’t ask you out don't know what they are missing" the brunette smiled, pulling Yubin closer to dance.

“I a-actually got a-asked o-out for this prom” Yubin whispered, feeling all her body getting warmer because of Yoohyeon’s proximity. 

"You told me... but you said he cancelled or something of the sort" Yoohyeon chuckled. "He'll regret that"

“I w-was the one who… cancelled” Yubin admitted. 

"You? Why would you cancel a date with a nice boy that asked you out?" The taller girl smiled, resting her head on Yubin's shoulder.

“I j-just… didn’t feel like going with him” Yubin replied, wrapping her arms tighter on Yoohyeon’s waist. “And when y-you told me you were coming to the prom alone… I decided to a-ask you, so that we could go together”

"That's really sweet of you and I'm glad you did... I like this. This being the dancing and the talking I mean" Yoohyeon smiled, really leaning into Yubin's body.

“I d-do too” the younger girl whispered, daring to turn her head to the side to kiss Yoohyeon’s temple. Yoohyeon smiled doing the same to Yubin but giving her neck a little kiss, of course not meaning anything by it.

The younger girl blushed madly, surprised by that little soft peck on her neck. Her hands trembled a little as she tried to steady her heartbeat, not really knowing what was happening. Her mind went blank as she tried to think about something to talk about because that silent slow dance was killing her. 

“H-Have you seen B-Bora?” the younger girl asked, looking around a little.

"No, not yet. And to be honest? I haven't been looking" the older girl chuckled, silently cursing because the strap of her dress kept sliding off her shoulder.

“Don’t say that” Yubin whispered, delicately putting the strap of Yoohyeon’s dress back in its place. “You are always looking for her” she added, locking eyes with the taller girl.

"Not tonight, really. I've been enjoying myself so far and... I don't want to ruin that right now" Yoohyeon smiled. "And sorry for the dress, this strap is really annoying"

“It’s not annoying” Yubin smiled, putting the strap back up once again. “And I’m glad you are enjoying yourself… I am too”

"I should've fixed the strap at home. It's too loose. My shoulder is nude most of the time" the taller girl laughed.

“I-It’s okay” Yubin replied with an awkward chuckle. “I m-might know a trick” she said, pointing at where the strap linked with the dress “C-Can I?”

"Of course, Yubs, go ahead" Yoohyeon smiled, kissing her head again and presenting her her shoulder.

Yubin made a little knot on the strap, it was a barely visible one, but she turned the strap a little so the knot would be on the inside of it. 

“Now it shouldn’t fall that often. Do you feel it a little bit tighter?” she asked with a shy smile.

"Definitely! You're a handy one" Yoohyeon complimented her, happy her dress was fixed.

“B-Bora’s mom taught me” Yubin whispered, smiling at Yoohyeon and the taller girl asked herself why the younger girl kept referring to Bora’s parents like that, since she’s been with them for years now.

"I see, that's nice of her!" She smiled, looking around the room. "There are a lot of people here huh?"

“Too many, if you ask me” Yubin replied, looking around as well. “Mostly because I like… three of them?” she chuckled.

"Oh my god, I understand how you feel! But are your friends not here?"

“They are” Yubin replied, pointing at the other side of the dance floor. “And I’m pretty sure they’ll come bother us any minute now since they saw me” she sighed.

"They seem really protective of you though" the brunette smiled. "And I didn't know you smoked... that's pretty cool"

Yubin was ready to justify herself when she heard Yoohyeon’s last sentence.

“I-Is it? Well I d-don’t really smoke… I do that s-sometimes” she stuttered shyly. “D-Do you want to t-try?”

"Most people look at it as disgusting but... it's just a choice you know? Some people drink alcohol, some don't. That's exactly the same thing" the older girl explained, scratching her head. "And... I... c-could try?"

“I can go ask them a cigarette if you want” Yubin asked, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. “We c-can share one”

"You don't have your o-... oh right, you live with Bora" Yoohyeon chuckled.

“Yeah she… literally searched my backpack and my jacket and my jeans…” Yubin chuckled. “Wait here!” she said as she quickly walked towards her group of friends.

"Yubs, wait!" Yoohyeon called after her, not wanting to be left alone, running, or well as far as you can run with heels, after her and patting her shoulder. "You don't leave your date's side at prom"

“I… w-wasn’t leaving you. I just didn’t w-want her to be all f-flirty with you again” Yubin admitted, pointing at the girl they met at lunch that same day “But don’t worry… she does that a lot”

"She seems like the type, and don't worry, I can handle myself" Yoohyeon smiled as they walked over to her together.

“Hey there” Yubin smiled, patting the shoulder of the girl they were talking about earlier. 

"Hello there, Lee, you enjoying yourself with the even prettier girl?" The woman smirked, patting her shoulder.

“I am but… eyes off of my date” she chuckled, making it sound like a joke even if it really wasn’t one. “Do you have a cigarette for us?”

The woman tilted her head, staring at Yoohyeon.

"Didn't ya say that the pretty girl coughed her lungs out when trying one?" She asked.

“She did, but I talked her into try again” Yubin smiled “Come on, hand me one… pretty please” she asked with a little smirk.

"Ya know I won't ever refuse that, Lee" the woman laughed, reaching into her pocket and throwing the whole packet at Yubin. "Catch"

“A whole packet? You getting softer, leader?” Yubin chuckled, lightly punching her arm.

"Nah. It's the first time YOU ask ME. Means you're really getting used to us. That deserves a reward don't ya think?" The girl smiled in return. "And here's your second gift to prove you're part of us" she added, throwing her a lighter with her name on it.

“Y-You made this for me?” Yubin asked, looking at it “It has my name on it”

"Nah, for my other friend called 'Lee Yubin'" she joked.

“Thank you” the younger girl smiled, putting the lighter and the packet of cigarettes in the back pocket of her pants. “Well, we’re going outside for a while then. I’ll see you later”

"See ya, Lee, have fun with your pretty girl" the woman smiled, patting both of their shoulders.

They both smiled, walking away and Yubin sighed.

“Now if Bora catches me, I’ll have to justify a whole packet of cigarettes AND a lighter with my name on it!”

"Bora's way too strict and... we could easily fix that if you want" the taller girl smirked.

“How?” Yubin asked as they walked outside.

"We'll have our own little secret. I'll keep your lighter and cigarettes with me. Bora doesn't check me"

"I like the idea" Yubin chuckled, shivering a little because of the cold. She hated cold. "Are you ready for your first cigarette?"

"I am, I think? Is there something special I should do or?" Yoohyeon asked with a chuckle.

"Uhm… not really" Yubin replied as she took a cigarette out of the packet and lighted it after placing it between her lips. "You just put it like this and… take it all in" she chuckled.

"That sounds simple" the taller girl chuckled. "When do you exhale?"

"Don't worry about that… you won't exhale on purpose the first time. You will just cough your lungs out" the younger girl laughed as she inhaled and took the cigarette between her fingers, handing it to Yoohyeon.

"Thank you" she said, awkwardly putting it between her lips. "Like this?"

"More like t-this" Yubin chuckled, taking Yoohyeon's hand in hers and moving it a little to fix the position. "Don't be so stiff… keep your lips relaxed"

"Alright... I think I got it" the girl mumbled with it between her lips, inhaling like Yubin did.

Exactly as Yubin predicted, she coughed her lungs out even though she tried not to, stiffening her body not to cough too much.

"Let it out, Yooh" Yubin laughed, patting her back "Trust me, it's worse if you try not to cough"

"I'm so bad at... this" she pouted, coughing like Yubin suggested.

"It's your first time, it's normal" the younger girl laughed, patting Yoohyeon's back a little more and noticing that the girl was pretty cold. "Are you freezing out here?" she worried.

"It's pretty cold but... I'm fine. My date is with me and I'm trying new stuff"

"Y-You are" Yubin smiled awkwardly as she took off her leather jacket, putting it on Yoohyeon's shoulders. She instantly shivered because of the cold, but Yoohyeon had her shoulders naked so she would surely enough catch a cold.

"Thank you, Yubs... you're sweet" the older girl smiled, hugging the jacket closer.

"It's n-no problem. The j-jacket was way too hot a-anyway" Yubin lied with a little smile, gently taking the cigarette from Yoohyeon's hand and putting it back between her lips.

"Oh my god! I just realized! We indirectly kissed!" Yoohyeon chuckled, finding it really funny.

Yubin instantly coughed, choking on the smoke, definitely not for the cigarette itself but for what Yoohyeon said. 

"W-What are you… t-talking about?" She stuttered, trying to stop coughing.

"We both had that between our lips" the older girl kept laughing. "And seems like you also still cough your lungs out"

"It just… w-went down the wrong way" Yubin justified herself, inhaling again just to show Yoohyeon she was able to smoke properly. "And t-there is no w-way that count as a k-kiss"

"Not a real one, an indirect one I said" she countered, taking the cigarette from between Yubin's lips with a big smile to try it herself again.

"So my first kiss… was an indirect one… with you?" Yubin asked, raising an eyebrow and trying not to smile.

"It's not the official first kiss, but yes, I guess you could say that, Yubs"

Yubin looked at the side, unable not to smile while Yoohyeon coughed again, but less than the first time. 

"You are getting used to it" the younger girl smiled, turning back to Yoohyeon. 

"I guess I am! I just need some practice I guess! Maybe one day I'll become as good as you"

"I'm sure you can become as good as me" Yubin smiled, inhaling the smoke Yoohyeon had just exhaled, due to the proximity.

"Are you passively smoking with me right now while you have a whole packet left?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"I w-wasn't! I was just breathing and you exhaled it right into my face" Yubin defended herself. "You know what they say about people doing that?"

"Umm no? Do they say something about those kinds of people?"

"They say that if someone exhales the smoke right in someone else's face and that someone is of the opposite sex, it means that person wants to kiss them" Yubin explained, taking the cigarette back in her hand. "But if they're of the same sex, it means that person wants to fight the other one" she chuckled, inhaling again and locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"What? No I don't want to fight you! I'd rather kiss than fight you!" Yoohyeon blurted out.

"W-What?" Yubin stuttered, widening her eyes and blushing madly. "I didn't mean you w-wanted to fight me, I j-just-... Why would you k-kiss me?" She panicked.

"I wasn't saying I'm going to. I was just saying that if I had to choose, I'd choose that. I know you wouldn't, I still remember when you punched my head" she explained, handing the cigarette back to Yubin.

"Yeah… sorry about that, by the way" Yubin replied, looking at the taller girl. "I never really apologized, I was way too proud. And I was so scared you were going to steal Bora from me"

"I didn't want to steal her. I just wanted to share. Just like we are doing right now" she smiled in response.

"Yooh, if I ask you something personal… will you be honest with me?" Yubin whispered, locking eyes with the taller girl.

"It depends on what you ask but... I'll definitely not lie"

"Do you like Bora?" Yubin blurted out.

"Like? Of course I like her, I-... oh... umm... Honestly? It's maybe weird but... I don't know what I feel"

"What do you mean?" Yubin asked softly.

"That I'm not sure? I admire her, that's for sure and I don't like seeing her with her boyfriend but... you feel those things too, admiration and dislike towards her boyfriend. It's hard to know when you... 'like' someone"

"I think… There is a difference" Yubin whispered, taking the cigarette away from her lips. "If she was with a nice boy, someone who treated her right… would you be okay with seeing them together?"

"Bora would be happy, so... I think I would be okay" The brunette honestly replied.

"But would you be happy? Not for her… but yourself?" Yubin pushed.

"I don't know. I can't predict how I would feel" Yoohyeon whispered. "But I'll tell you when I'm sure, I promise"

"Okay" Yubin smiled, looking at the cigarette between her fingers. That wasn't a 'no' but… it left a little window open for her hope. "Here, it's almost finished, you get the honor" she said, putting the cigarette right in front of Yoohyeon's lips. She happily took it between them and inhaled, smiling at Yubin.

"Are we only doing one?" She chuckled.

“First cigarette and you already want to go for the second?” Yubin chuckled, taking another cigarette out from the packet with the lighter. “Alright, let’s make it two” she smiled. As if she would ever say no to sharing a cigarette with Yoohyeon.

"Two? So we are sharing three more then? Because technically we both had a half right now" the taller girl pointed out with a laugh, hitting Yubin's shoulder softly.

“We can share the whole packet if you want” Yubin chuckled “Here, try to light it” she said, giving the cigarette to Yoohyeon and turning the lighter on, bringing it closer to the taller girl, carefully protecting the flame from the wind.

"Wouldn't that be really unhealthy to do in one evening?" The taller girl asked, taking the lighter and lighting it, surprised that it wasn't hard at all.

“It would” Yubin agreed, putting the lighter back in her pocket. She reached for a strand of Yoohyeon’s loose hair and tucked it behind her ear “Careful with this… or you’ll burn it”

"Oh right... thank you for telling me... that would be a disaster, to experience and to explain" her friend chuckled.

Yubin couldn’t help but laugh as she took the cigarette back, moving a little towards the corner of the wall they were hiding behind because she heard some noise. 

“I thought people were com-” she was saying, exhaling the smoke and turning back towards Yoohyeon when she found the girl’s face a few inches from her because the taller girl followed her to peek from the corner as well. She blushed madly, quickly stepping back “T-There’s no o-one”

"That's g-great" Yoohyeon blushed as well. "Sorry for t-that"

“N-No, it’s okay. I just g-got startled” Yubin lied, quickly inhaling again, looking everywhere but at Yoohyeon.

"Hey, you took two puffs! Greedy" the older girl pouted.

“Here” Yubin whispered, exhaling the smoke right on Yoohyeon’s lips “Now you have half of the second puff”

"You're super badass and cute at the same time, Yubs" Yoohyeon chuckled. "Say... we should do this more than only today right?"

“We can do it whenever you want… I’m sure you could join the group as well. The leader already likes you” Yubin chuckled.

"Wouldn't that make Bora suspicious? She only checked your stuff because she knows you belong to that group"

“You could choose not to tell her… and she’s too busy to find out anyway” Yubin sighed, looking down. “You know… I thought you despised me for being in that group”

"What? Why would you think I despised you? They are also just people. I love all kinds of people" Yoohyeon stated with a happy expression.

“I don’t know… they’re a big group but they’re not really… loved in the school” Yubin explained, looking at Yoohyeon. “But that girl, the one you met before, she helped me when I got in my first fight. She was the only one who had my back so i kind of… relied on her”

"She looks really mature. I'm sure she has seen some shit in her life" her friend responded.

“It’s so unusual to hear you say bad words” Yubin chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “But yeah, she is. And I think she cares about me… She knows I don’t really fit in the group but she took me in anyway”

"I'm not a prude, Yubs! I'm literally here doing this with you" the brunette chuckled. "And I can see that, I'm happy she helped you”.

“Honestly? Same” Yubin chuckled. “I got beaten up pretty badly… but she helped and she got suspended as well. And she didn’t have to intervene” Yubin was explaining when they heard noises behind the wall again. The younger girl peeked and she saw Bora’s boyfriend with a couple of friends “It’s the idiot” she whispered towards Yoohyeon.

"Let's put these out, just in case. If you want we can do this every time Bora has her dancing lessons?" Yoohyeon whispered, walking a bit closer.

“We can” Yubin smiled, dropping the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it to put it out. “Do you want to go back inside?” she asked when she heard Bora’s name.

“Where did you drop that Bora girl, Chang?” one of his friends laughed, punching his arm.

"She's in the gym. Wanted to see if her stoner sister and oversized friend were here tonight" Changmin replied.

Yubin was already walking towards him when Yoohyeon wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her behind the wall. 

“Why are you even with that girl? You could do so much better” his friend scoffed, shaking his head.

"Because she is really easy, if you know what I mean" Bora's boyfriend laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll fucking kill him” Yubin whisper-yelled, freeing herself from Yoohyeon’s arm.

"Yubs, stay here. You'll only make it worse" the taller girl whispered, managing to grab her wrist.

“Didn’t you hear what he said?” Yubin whisper-yelled, turning towards Yoohyeon. “He called her ‘easy’!”

"Yeah but what are you going to do? Attack him right now so Bora will get angry at you?" Her friend stated, talking some sense into her.

“I won’t attack him! I’ll just… tell him to dump my sister! Because we heard what he said and we will tell her” the younger girl reasoned, walking towards him.

"Yubin, don't! We have no proof of what he said. Don't risk your bond with Bora" Yoohyeon whispered, pulling Yubin back and lightly pinning her against the wall.

“She will believe us. We are her sister and best friend” Yubin protested, locking eyes with Yoohyeon, pressing herself on the wall because the taller girl was kind of close.

"Let's just... hear what else they say and we will tell Bora tonight, okay?"

Yubin nodded her head with a sigh, walking a little bit closer to the corner. 

“Of course I get what you mean” Changmin’s friend laughed. “Will you bring her home tonight?” 

"Yup! She looks beautiful, easy to undress and my parents are out of the house. Tonight it's jackpot, my friend" Changmin smirked.

Yubin instinctively reached for Yoohyeon’s hand, squeezing it as hard as she could, desperately trying to control her temper. 

“This is making me sick” she whispered.

"Wait, Yubs that's it! You're genius!" Yoohyeon whispered, kissing her head. "When Bora comes back out, pretend like you're throwing up" 

“W-What?” Yubin asked, sounding confused.

"Would she really go home with her boyfriend if her dear little sister is sick?" The brunette smiled.

“That’s… a great idea” Yubin squealed, hugging Yoohyeon tightly. “Should we go find her?”

"Let's just stay here. It seems like they will be meeting outside anyway" her friend responded, taking the packet of cigarettes out of Yubin's pocket and putting it in her purse. "Let's hide those huh?"

“Thank you” Yubin smiled, looking at the taller girl as they heard Bora and another girl walk out of the back door of the gym. 

"They're there, Yubs. Will you manage to fake it?"

“I… yeah” Yubin said “But shouldn’t we tell Bora first? If she doesn’t believe us, I’ll pretend to be sick”

"Wouldn't that be suspicious? You getting sick right after we tell her to not go home with him?"

“We won’t tell her not to go home with him… we can just tell her that we heard him talking shit about her” Yubin suggested, nervously playing with her hands.

"We'll go with your plan. You're smart"

“You came up with the fake puking idea, you’re as smart as me” Yubin smiled, kissing her cheek and squeezing her hand. “Ready?”

"Yup let's go" The taller girl said after having taken Yubin's lighter and also putting it away.

Both girls walked to the group and Yoohyeon quickly took Bora’s hand, pulling her towards them. Yubin just glared at Changmin and his friends, trying her best not to punch him right there, knowing that it wasn’t the best idea. 

“We were right there” she just said, pointing at the wall and looking at him.

"Hey, you two are here. I was searching for you inside. What were you doing?" Bora smiled at them.

“We were listening to your boyfriend who was saying you were looking for your stoner sister and oversized friend” Yubin hissed, looking at him.

"He doesn't mean it, he told me. It's just a little joke" the small woman replied.

“Bora… he… he said even worse things about you” Yoohyeon whispered, pulling the smaller girl closer. 

"I appreciate you looking out for me but... he wouldn't do that. Wait... are you spying on him" she said, looking skeptical.

“What? No! We were behind that wall because I needed air and we heard him” Yubin protested, raising her voice. “He called you ‘easy’, Bora”

"Look, Bin, I don't have time for this right now. I want to enjoy my prom night"

“Bora, I heard that too” Yoohyeon whispered, taking her hand. “Just come inside with us, please”

"Okay, okay, I believe you. I'll talk to him about it" Bora nodded her head. "Shall we go have fun now?"

Changmin scoffed, walking to Bora and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. 

“We can talk about it, but you know I would never say something like that about you, right cute one?” he smiled “They are jealous you are spending a lot of time with me and I can understand they feel bad about it… I’m sorry” he replied, looking at Yubin and Yoohyeon. “I’ll make sure she has time for you as well”

Yubin clenched her fist, squeezing Yoohyeon's hand but keeping calm.

"I know, Chang, they probably misunderstood" Bora smiled standing on her toes to peck his lips.

“What the fuck is there to misunderstand in the sentence ‘Bora is easy’?” Yubin suddenly yelled, having enough of all of this. “Just wake up, Bora! Please!”

"I did say she was easy" Changmin admitted. "Easy to like"

“That is… not what you said” Yoohyeon replied, shaking her head and flinching a little for how hard Yubin was squeezing her hand. “You were talking about s-something else”

"Yeah, I said that she looked beautiful in her red dress?" What are you two talking about?"

“Bora please… you have to believe us” Yubin whispered, reaching for her hand. “We would never hurt you, you know that! We are doing this because we are sure of what he said”

"Look, you were standing pretty far away, so I'm sorry if you didn't hear everything and that the message turned out really bad" Changmin said, bowing his head. "Can we just all go in and have some fun now? It's prom night"

“It's prom night and you will spend it away from my best friend" Yoohyeon hissed as she started to lose her cool as well, walking closer to him. 

"Did you smoke?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smelling the air next to her.

"Of course I didn't, I don't smoke. Yubin's friends came to bother us again" Yoohyeon gritted her teeth.

"They've been inside the whole time" Changmin challenged. "Two of my group are keeping eyes on them because we don't want trouble". 

"It's my jacket" Yubin replied, pointing at her leather jacket on Yoohyeon's shoulders.

"And why does your jacket smell like that then? You promised me, Yubin" Bora said, sounding really upset.

"I know… my friend offered me a packet and I didn't want to refuse it" Yubin replied, staring at Bora. "And I asked Yooh if she could keep me company outside"

"And you didn't think to stop her? To tell her to not do that?" The small girl raised her voice at Yoohyeon.

"I… It's her c-choice if-" Yoohyeon was trying to say, literally feeling like she was dying because of the disappointed look Bora was giving her. Yubin noticed and squeezed her hand lightly.

"She tried to, but I'm headstrong… I do what I feel like doing. And hearing what he said… made me so sick that I just had to smoke" 

"Where's the packet?" Bora asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I finished it" Yubin lied "Yooh, hand me my lighter" she asked, turning towards the tall girl. The tall girl did what Yubin asked and took the lighter out of her purse, handing it to Yubin.

"They gave me a lighter with my name" Yubin smiled, almost challenging Bora, wanting her to believe that she really finished a whole packet of cigarettes. 

"Let's go in Chang, I have nothing else to say for now" Bora said, sounding really mad.

As soon as the group of friends turned their back to them, Yoohyeon kicked Yubin's legs from behind, making the girl fall but quickly catching her. 

"Yubs!" She yelled, caressing her face "are you okay? What happened? Were you passing out?" She asked, sounding really worried while Yubin tried to hide the shocked expression from her face and just nodded her head.

"Y-yeah... my head is s-spinning a lot all of the sudden" Yubin said, grabbing her head with a hand.

"Yubin" Bora whispered, quickly walking towards the girls and crouching down beside her sister. "Hey… do you think you can stand?"

"I don't know... I... I shouldn't have done that right? I shouldn't... even smoke at this age" Yubin whispered, hoping her acting was working.

"We had this conversation at school already" Bora whispered, helping Yoohyeon to put Yubin back on her feet while the younger girl grabbed Bora's shoulders as if to make sure that she wouldn't go away. "Why are you like this, Yubin?" 

"I... I wanted to destress. I felt nervous for tonight"

"You always have an excuse, Yubin. You feel nervous, you need to destress, you have a bad temper… and you make one mess after the other" Bora raised her voice. "You have horrible friends, you start fights, you smoke… just… can't you let me breath for a couple of days? For my prom night! At least that" she kept raising her voice, sounding really done with Yubin.

"I'm sorry, sis... I'm really sorry" Yubin asked, letting herself go weak in Bora's arms.

"I'll help you get her home" Yoohyeon said, acting worried.

"I will just call our parents, they'll take her home" Bora said, reaching for the phone in her pocket. 

"Bora, please… I don't want them to see me like this" Yubin whispered "I don't want to disappoint them again"

"Are you really asking me to... to give up my prom night for this?" the older girl asked.

"Please" Yubin whispered, hiding her face in the crook of Bora's neck. "Everything is spinning and I d-don't want to be without you" she pleaded.

"I'll get you home... and you're staying in bed tomorrow" Bora whispered, picking Yubin up and asking Yoohyeon to help her. "I'm sorry, Changmin. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bora, hey, wait" he said, trying to use a sad voice. "This was supposed to be our night… come on, she can go home with her friend, she will be fine, it was just a few cigarettes. Don't let her ruin this night for you"

"We can go to the real prom next year, I'm sorry but I need to take my sister home"

"She's just trying to get some attention, you know she does that" Changmin replied, caressing her face. "Just because she doesn't want to get caught by your parents, doesn't mean you have to lose your prom night. Our prom night"

"I don't want her to get in trouble. She always learns from her mistakes. I'll make it up to you" Bora smiled, kissing his lips before walking home with Yubin and Yoohyeon.

They arrived in front of the door and it was already pretty late but Bora knew their parents were still awake because they were supposed to pick up Yubin and Yoohyeon from school. 

"Can you act like you are fine until we get upstairs?" She asked, looking at Yubin. 

"Yes, of course, thank you, sis, for bringing me home" the young girl said with a little smile "And I'm so sorry for disappointing you"

"I just… I can't understand you sometimes. I'm doing… everything I can to make you happy, to help you with your problems. I'm constantly with you. But you just keep getting in trouble and I… I keep losing things like my prom night, because I put you first" Bora sighed and Yoohyeon felt bad for both Bora and Yubin. The older girl was saying the truth, Yubin wasn't an easy kid to get along with but what Bora didn't know was that most of the trouble Yubin got in, were to help her somehow.

"I hope you'll understand me someday, Bora, I will show you that I can be good" Yubin whispered.

  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


2 days later Yubin was allowed to go back to school since she was suspended the day before. She and Bora had made up for their little fight and Bora had given her the money to pay the bill for the broken phone. Yubin and Yoohyeon didn't have another chance to meet up and talk because the older girl had a lot of homework but they had planned to meet at the school gate since she officially wanted to introduce Yoohyeon to her friends.

"Yooh!" Yubin called, seeing the tall girl looking around for her. Yoohyeon smiled at her and walked towards her friend.

"Hey! You're back! I bet it was really boring yesterday... I'm sorry that you had to stay home" Yoohyeon said with a little pout.

"It's okay, I've read a book… but yeah, it was boring. I missed you" Yubin smiled, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Aww, I missed you too of course little one" Yoohyeon smiled, patting Yubin's head. "So why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my friends" Yubin replied, looking a little nervous. "I mean not all of them...well, they will probably all come here but I want to introduce you mostly to Kwan and another couple of people"

"I assume Kwan is the mature girl we talked about? The one who gave you your personal lighter?"

“She is” Yubin nodded her head, looking really proud to have such a cool friend. “I’m sure you’ll like her and she will like you!”

"I must say she's intense, but from what I've seen from her, she seems really cool and caring too" Yoohyeon said.

“She is caring! She doesn’t really want to show it, but she is. She calls me ‘Yubin’ only when it’s just us… when the others are there she calls me ‘Lee’ just like she does with the others” the younger girl chuckled.

"Hard on the outside, soft on the outside huh? Like an egg"

“Don’t let her hear you though” Yubin laughed. “A egg? Don’t you have a cooler example?”

"Oh umm... let me think... an oyster?" The older girl asked, tilting her head.

“That’s… even worse” Yubin laughed, patting Yoohyeon’s shoulder “I have to tell her that though”

"What? Why? Please don't! I don't want to make a bad first impression on your friends! Did Bora already meet them?"

“She… doesn’t want to” Yubin whispered, looking down. “I told her Kwan is really nice with me but she said that she got me into smoking so…”

"I get her point but at the same time she also shouldn't be that stubborn. To decide if she can accept them she has to know them first I think..." Yoohyeon whispered.

“I’m sure she would get to know her but… that idiot of her boyfriend is probably brainwashing her into not liking anyone of that group” Yubin sighed.

"He's been bad for your sister... but Bora is still Bora. We can't treat her differently"

“I would never but… it just hurts, Yooh” the younger girl whispered “It hurts to see her with him, when we know he just wants to… u-use her” 

"Bora will realize once she is out of her haze... we need to be there for her when she does, that's the most important thing" the taller girl smiled.

“We will be… we will always be there for each other, right? The three of us” Yubin asked, looking up at the taller girl.

"Of course Yubin. When one has a problem, there are two pillars to keep them up!" She promised.

“I’ve always been scared that I could… lose my pillars again” the younger girl admitted, scratching her arm “That’s why I’ve always been so attached to Bora and… now you too. I just don’t want to lose what is keeping me up because I don’t want to feel like I felt years ago”

"You won't lose us... and if you somehow do, I'm sure we will find each other again as soon as possible!" Yoohyeon nodded her head, hugging Yubin.

The younger girl wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon’s waist, resting her head on the taller girl’s chin. 

“I don’t say this often so keep your ears wide open” Yubin whispered, melting into the hug “I love you, Yooh”

"Are you trying to make me cry right before meeting you friends?" The slightly older girl asked, kissing Yubin's head. "I love you too, Yubs"

Yubin smiled right before both of them were startled by someone who cleared their throat right beside them, patting a foot on the ground.

"Is our Lee getting soft with the pretty girl?" A pretty familiar voice asked with a chuckle.

Yubin cleared her throat as well, pulling away from the hug and looking at Kwan. 

“I’m not soft. But… she is! So I have to do this once in a while” Yubin joked.

"Yeah, sure, Lee. That's why I could clearly see the satisfaction on your partly hidden face" the girl stated.

“Okay, okay!” Yubin sighed, blushing a little. “She’s the only soft friend I have so… I like to be softer with her… once again” the younger girl admitted, scratching her head.

"I'm not judging you. It's fun to discover a soft side in my badass girls"

“You have a soft side as well, don’t you, Kwan?” Yubin dared to say with a smile, locking eyes with her.

"You could say I'm like an egg" the girl said and Yoohyeon suddenly started laughing at that because there was no way she heard her. This was Kwan's actual example.

“Well that was unexpected” Yubin laughed as well, looking at the taller girl. “I was describing you to Yooh and she said you basically are like an egg. And I scolded her for the bad example but… turns out she was right!”

"Pretty girl seems to have some good brains as well then" Kwan winked at Yoohyeon. "Anyway, why did ya ask me to come here?"

“I wanted to introduce Yooh to you. Just… because” Yubin replied, not really having a reason for that. “You are like… my two closest friends so… Yoohyeon, she’s Kwan and Kwan, this is Yoohyeon”

"Hi, how are Yooh... Hyeon" Kwan decided to make a word joke, holding out her hand with a smirk.

Yoohyeon bursted into laughter, shaking Kwan’s hand while Yubin just raised an eyebrow, totally not expecting the older girl to make a joke like that one. 

“I’m fine, thanks! It’s a pleasure to meet you” Yoohyeon replied, still laughing.

"Likewise. Third time is the charm I guess since this is the third time I see your pretty face"

“T-Thank you for all t-the compliments” Yoohyeon blushed, not believing that such a beautiful girl was complimenting her. 

“So I’m Lee and she’s Pretty Girl?” Yubin pouted, really not liking all the compliments Kwan was throwing at Yoohyeon.

"You're Lee indeed and right now she's Pretty Girl. In the group she will be Yooh" Kwan said, looking at Yoohyeon, thinking about something.

“G-Group? I can j-join the group?” Yoohyeon asked, sounding shy but excited since except from Bora and Yubin, she didn’t really have any friends at school. 

"Everyone can join the group as long as they are chill. A tattoo or piercing is not required unlike the other students think"

“Yubs told me that a lot of things they say around about your group are not actually true” Yoohyeon smiled at the older girl.

"Of course they are not. We just look and act different so we automatically are put in the outsiders role. Well, I don't mind, means I can keep my tiny cozy group"

“Then I w-would like to join” Yoohyeon smiled, taking Yubin’s hand.

"Like I said, always welcome, Pretty Girl" Kwan smiled. "What do ya say? Wanna go to the rooftop? Lot more quiet there, lot less eyes on ya" 

Yoohyeon looked at the time on her phone and she nodded her head, they still had time before classes started. 

“Bora won’t look for us… right?” Yoohyeon asked, looking at Yubin.

"Bora told me to say hi to you, she had a pre-class meeting with one of the teachers" Yubin said with a reassuring nod.

“A pre-class meeting?” Kwan scoffed, laughing right after. “We don’t have those here, Lee. Do you really think a teacher would bother coming here before the actual classes?”

"Wait but... oh..." the younger girl sighed. "Yeah, I must've misheard then" she added, shaking her head.

“You did all you could, Lee” Kwan just said, putting a hand on Yubin’s shoulder and one on Yoohyeon’s“ She will realize the truth on her own… there is literally nothing else you two can do”

"You're right" the brunette smiled. "Let's not worry about her now and let's go to the roof!"

The three of them walked to the rooftop with another little group and they all introduced themselves to Yoohyeon and the girl found them really nice and was surprised to see that not all of them actually had to smoke and stuff. They went there just to talk and chill together.

"Surprising eh?" Kwan hit her shoulder once they sat down somewhere. "We're not all doing drugs or drinking alcohol"

“Why don’t you… tell the others? They all think you are doing god knows what terrible things up here” Yoohyeon replied, looking at the older girl. “You could… simply tell them that it’s a lie”

"That's not how it works in school and with kids. And don't get me wrong, it's not like it never happens, but that's their own choice. We don't force people"

“Just like for everyone else” Yoohyeon realized, looking around. “I like it up here” she smiled. The roof was really big and there were people who talked, people who smoked while playing cards and others were simply reading or listening to some music.

"I'm happy you do. I must admit though, I'm surprised a girl like you had the balls to meet me"

“Well… Yubs told me y-you were actually a n-nice person. Cool, but nice” Yoohyeon admitted “And I trust her, so I wasn’t scared. She told me you helped when she got in her first fight”

"I did. No one was helping her, so I took the responsibility upon myself" Kwan smiled, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "You don't mind, do ya?

“No! Actually…” Yoohyeon said, suddenly searching for something in her backpack and taking out the packet of cigarettes Kwan gifted them “Let’s share one, Yubs?”

"You do know you can smoke alone too, right?" Yubin chuckled. "And if it's the fact we only have one packet you're worried about, don't worry, Kwan has an infinite supply for us"

"It's not that. I like sharing a cigarette with you… even if you take more puffs than me" Yoohyeon chuckled, wrapping an arm around Yubin's neck and playfully pulling her closer.

"I'll gladly share with you, but you're doing one yourself after as well" Yubin chuckled, kissing Yoohyeon's cheek.

"Look at you lovebirds" Kwan laughed, noticing that Yubin was a little 'too soft' with Yoohyeon so she looked at the smaller girl and gave her a little wink.

"Haha really funny, Kwan. You sure you didn't fall for her?" Yubin countered, trying to keep her image up.

"I didn't, but I won't make promises" Kwan smiled with the cigarette between her lips "If who's interested doesn't make a move on her… maybe I will" she teased.

"Always funny and confident, very cool" Yubin said, lighting her own cigarette, taking a puff and handing it to Yoohyeon.

"I am indeed confident but I wasn't trying to be funny. Who's interested should really do something about it" she commented as Yoohyeon took the cigarette, looking between the two of them.

"You know that I am sitting right here, right? You know, me? The one you're talking about?"

"I do know" Kwan smiled, taking her cigarette away from her lips and gently taking the one that was between Yoohyeon's lips, taking a puff from it before handing it back to the taller girl and looking at Yubin. The latter widened her eyes a little bit, shaking her head to go back to her neutral face.

"You're right, sharing is fun, huh Bin?" Kwan teased.

"It is" Yubin cut short, leaning her back on the border of the rooftop and looking at Kwan with a pretty annoyed face. 

"Can I take a puff again, pretty girl? I'm a bit faster than you two" the oldest girl smiled.

"Y-Yeah, sur-" Yoohyeon was saying, handing the cigarette to the older girl when Yubin took it, bringing it between her lips. "We are sharing one and you have your own cigarette there… don't be greedy Kwan"

"Greedy? Really?" The older girl said, pointing at the packet next to Yoohyeon. "Is that a token of my greediness then?"

"I didn't say you are greedy, you are acting greedy though. Stealing a cigarette we are already sharing" the smaller girl commented with a little smirk.

"You don't want to share with me? Maybe I shouldn't share with you either anymore than huh?" Kwan chuckled, stealing the cigarette from Yubin's lips.

"Hey!" Yubin protested, trying to take their cigarette back but Kwan kept going backwards until they were far enough from Yoohyeon. "Someone will steal her from you, if you don't do something about it, Yubin" she explained in a soft tone.

"I'm not into her, you're seeing things that are not there" Yubin blushed, looking away.

"What scares you? You look pretty close" Kwan replied, ignoring what Yubin said, not wanting to waste time in her denial.

"She's already into someone herself , but like I said there is nothing between us, okay? You can go for her" Yubin stated.

"Come on, Yubin. You wouldn't even let me take the cigarette after her" Kwan scoffed "First crush?"

"Shut up, can we go back? I don't want her to be suspicious. I'll give her her own one"

"You can share, I won't steal it anymore" Kwan laughed, wrapping an arm around Yubin's neck and ruffling her hair pretty badly. "She thinks you are cool!"

"I know she does... she told me. I have to admit that... she got me into s-smoking for real..." Yubin whispered.

"I can see that… And that's why I won't give you packets anymore. You are too young to get addicted to this" Kwan simply stated. "You two will stay with us… without smoking"

"Kwan please... I won't get addicted. Me and Yoohyeon just said we would do it sometimes... can you please... give us one packet a week?" Yubin pleaded with puppy eyes.

"I will give you one cigarette a day and you will share it, and that's it" Kwan stated, ruffling Yubin's hair again. "Just until you will need to kiss her through the cigarette. Once you find the courage to kiss these, you won't need cigarettes anymore" the older girl smiled, poking Yubin's lips.

"That's not why we share! She just wanted to try it and we did it like that. Please... one a day isn't enough... what if we do it like this. One to share and one for me and Yoohyeon herself?" The younger girl tried to discuss.

"Two cigarettes a day, to share. Or one each… as you want. So that you will both have one either way" Kwan stated "Last offer so you better agree"

"You got a lot less cool, Kwan" Yubin joked, squeezing her shoulder.

"It happens sometimes" Kwan smirked, "come on, let's go back to your beauty"

The two girls went back to Yubin and sat back down.

"What were you two talking about? There was a lot of smirking involved" Yoohyeon said, having finished the cigarette in the meantime.

"It was nothing" Yubin replied, blushing a little "She just decided we will have 2 cigarettes a day, no more than that"

The brunette turned towards the older girl and looked at her with a pout and puppy eyes.

"That won't work, Yubin already tried that" Kwan scoffed. "You are way too young to smoke more than that"

"But I'm not Yubin! And I'm 14. I know it's not healthy, we won't go crazy with it"

"Exactly, you are 14" Kwan simply replied, taking the packet beside Yoohyeon and leaving a cigarette there. She put the packet in her pocket and she leaned her back on the wall. 

"Hey! Give back, please!" Yoohyeon pouted, holding out her hand, putting her other hand on Kwan's knee.

"The fact that you insist this much is not a good sign, I shouldn't have left you the packet" Kwan commented, shaking her head. 

"I'm insisting because I want to show you that we can be trusted with them" the tall girl whispered.

"I'm too old for these tricks, kid" Kwan smiled. "Enjoy your other cigarette and that's it for today"

"Fine" Yoohyeon said with a smile, leaning in towards Yubin's ear. "I have an idea, I'll tell you when we leave"

"Okay!" Yubin whispered with a smile, winking at the taller girl. "Should we keep our last cigarette for later?"

"Yes, let's keep it for when Bora is dancing" Yoohyeon said, looking at her phone again. "Shit! Lessons are starting soon, Yubs!"

"Alright, let's go then" Yubin replied, nodding her head and instinctively holding her hand out to help Yoohyeon stand up. The latter held her hand and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you, Kwan! I'll see you later!"

"Yooh, if you need anything, just call me okay?" Kwan smiled "If someone bothers you, we have your back now" 

"I will. Thank you, really, you're a good friend for Yubin" Yoohyeon smiled, walking back into the school building.

"So, what was the plan you were talking about?" Yubin curiously asked.

"I have some friends who are of age... and I have a bit of pocket money... so... you know?" Yoohyeon smirked.

"You want to buy our own packet of cigarettes?" Yubin asked, widening her eyes with a smile.

"Yes, if you want me to of course. 1 a day is a bit... meh" the older girl chuckled.

"Y-Yeah sure, we can do that!" Yubin smiled. This had become their thing and the younger girl loved to spend time alone with Yoohyeon, just talking and sharing a cigarette. It was something they could do only with each other and Yubin loved that idea.

"Great, this will stay our special moment then! For a long time! Oh my god Bora will be so angry if she finds out!"

"Our special moment" Yubin mumbled, loving how that sounded. "If she finds out, just blame it on me… she already knows I smoked"

"No, it's our special thing, so it's our blame" Yoohyeon stated, linking arms with Yubin. "Alright, first lesson of a boring day"

\------------PART 3----------------------

After school Yubin walked back home and knowing that Bora was already home she walked directly in her room, dropping herself on her sister's bed.

"So, how did the pre-meeting go?" She asked, crossing her arms behind her head.

“It went well, the teacher had some questions about... the presentation I did about... Stress factors at school?” Bora responded, coming up with something on the spot.  
  
"And is the total absence of pre-meeting a stress factor in our school, Bora?" Yubin asked, locking eyes with her sister.

“I did have a meeting before school” Bora whispered, knowing she couldn’t lie to Yubin.  
  


"Why did you lie to me? We don't lie to each other, Bora, you taught me that" Yubin whispered.

“I didn’t lie to you! I just... didn’t tell you the full truth, there is a difference there”  
  
"You didn't lie to me? You literally told me you had a pre-meeting with a teacher" Yubin raised her voice. "Now, unless Changmin became a teacher, and I highly doubt that because he's way too stupid, you lied to me!"

“He’s not stupid... but yes, I met with him. He messaged me to go to school sooner today”  
  
"Why can't you just believe me, sis?" The younger girl whispered, looking at Bora.

“Look, let’s not fight about this okay? I don’t like fighting with you. Can we talk about anything else? Yoohyeon meeting your friends for example?”  
  
"And what about it?" Yubin replied, sitting up on Bora's bed. "She met Kwan and they went along"

“Yeah, I smelled that she met that woman. Now my best friend even smells like smoke” Bora sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"You should be grateful to Kwan. If it wasn't for her I would've ended up in the hospital when I had that first fight. It wasn't even my fault and they were three. No one fucking helped me, Bora. She didn't even know me and she got a suspension for that"

“Then that’s the only good thing she did. She gave you cigarettes, I wonder how long it’s going to take before you start drinking and doing drugs too. It’s one thing that you stink like smoke, but not Yoohyeon too”  
  
"You… you really think I'm going to use drugs?" Yubin whispered, looking at her sister with a sad expression. "And Kwan won't give me cigarettes anymore, she said I'm too young for that"

“Did she hit her head? Seems like her braincells activated again, you’re a kid, Yubin! You shouldn’t even be thinking about that! Much less doing it, so I hope you finally stopped”  
  
"I will stop when you'll dump that idiot" Yubin stated. "Dump him and I swear I won't touch a cigarette ever again in my whole life"

“Is this really what you’re doing Yubin? I’ve helped you enough already with your problems! Every time mom asks me what’s going on I tell her you’re doing fine, I cover everything up for you, I even paid that bill for a new phone. And here you are threatening me, because for once I ask something of you?”  
  
Yubin stood up from the bed, putting her hand in the backpack of her jeans. 

"Here, it's half of the money I owe you" the younger girl replied, walking to Bora and slamming the money in her hand just to walk back on the bed. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden for you, Bora" 

“I didn’t say you’re a burden. You’re just being really unfair. You’re asking me to break up or else you will keep threatening your own life?” the smaller girl asked in a lower voice.  
  
"If that means saving you from a huge mistake, yes Bora, I will threaten my own life" Yubin simply replied. 

“I’ll prove to you that he’s not bad. You don’t need to like him, just try to accept him, please?” Bora pleaded, taking Yubin’s hand.

"I can't, Bora. I can't accept him because I see things you are not able to see because you are… so damn into him" Yubin whispered, feeling defeated as she started to acknowledge that Kwan's words were true. There was nothing she could do anymore, Bora won't believe her anyway.  
  
“I am, and I have been for a long time, so please let me be happy okay?” the older girl responded, pulling Yubin into a hug. “Will you wait for me tonight?”  
  
"Where are you going?" Yubin whispered, fearing the answer.

“He invited me over tonight for a little date since his parents are out of the house” Bora whispered, sounding a bit nervous.  
  
"C-Can't you go another night?" Yubin whispered "I don't feel well, I wanted to… to stay with you"

"I called Yooh to keep you company because I know you don't like being alone"

"I-... That's not it, Bora. I want to stay with you tonight. We c-could watch a movie or play some videogames or whatever you want to do. Please" Yubin pleaded, hugging Bora tighter.

"You can do that w-with Yoohyeon... today's date is to make up for the missed prom. I will be home before 12 though"

Yubin thought about faking to be sick again, pretending to pass out somehow but that would be useless. If not today, it would just be another day. They kept her from going to him after the prom and here they were… in the same exact situation. 

"Will you… lay down with me for 5 minutes?" The younger girl whispered "Before you go"

"Yeah, of course, Bin. I need to destress a little myself" Bora said with a little chuckle, lying on her back.

Yubin snuggled closer and hugged her sister tightly, hiding her face in the crook of her neck. 

"You promise me you will be home before 12?" she whispered.

"I promise to do my best, it could also be a bit later. It depends on how long... it takes" the smaller girl replied in a whisper.

"Before 12, Bora" Yubin whispered, hugging her tighter. "You asked me to wait for you… I'll wait for you till 12. Yoohyeon will have to go back home at 11 and I don't want to wait more than an hour here alone…"

"Alright, fine at 12, but please don't cry in the hour you are alone"

"Stay home with me then" Yubin tried one last time. She knew it was useless, but there was no harm in trying.

"Bin, no... You can keep yourself busy with so many things in that hour!" Bora said with a smile.

"What should I say to your mom?" Yubin whispered.

"That I'm at a friend till 12"

"She will know I'm lying since Yooh is here. She will want a name of the friend" the younger girl replied.

"Just say Jessica or something, it's not hard, Bin. Please..."

"What if I tell your mom?" Yubin whispered "What if I tell her you're at his house? She won't let you go"

"Don't tell her and stop threatening me! Really, just stop it" Bora stated, pushing Yubin away a little bit.

The younger girl stared at the ceiling, fighting back the tears. 

"Would you hate me if I tell her?" she asked weakly.

"I could never hate you, Bin. But I would be really, really mad" the older girl replied.

"That is something I can live with… a really really mad sister" Yubin whispered.

"You're unbelievable" Bora whispered, patting Yubin's head. "I'm going to put on my socks and shoes already okay, but I will stay in the room".

Yubin nodded her head, knowing that she couldn't do anything more than that. She just had to accept what was about to happen. 

"I will be really angry if you come back later than 12" Yubin said, looking at Bora who started preparing herself. "So angry that I wouldn't talk to you anymore"

"I'll be home before 12, I promise, and I think Yooh just arrived so I'm going.I'll send her upstairs"

"Come here, Bora" Yubin called her, standing up from the bed. The smaller girl knew what she wanted and hugged her close. 

"See you tonight, Bin"

"See you tonight, sis" Yubin whispered, kissing Bora's forehead before letting her go downstairs. She saw that Yoohyeon had indeed arrived so she walked over to hug her friend.

"Take good care of Bin alright? She's upstairs"

"I will. You take… g-good care of yourself, Bora. Don't do anything stupid… please" Yoohyeon pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm a smart girl" the small girl chuckled, kissing Yoohyeon's cheek before leaving the house.

The taller girl sighed and walked upstairs, knowing that Yubin would probably be even sadder than she was. She knocked on the door of Yubin's room but no one answered. 

"I'm in Bora's" a weak voice called. Yoohyeon quickly walked in Bora's room, taking off her socks like always and joining Yubin on the bed, hugging her from behind.

"I'm here for you" she whispered.

The smaller girl rested her hand on Yoohyeon's ones on her waist and pushed herself closer to the taller girl's front. 

"I tried everything to ask her not to go. I threatened her to smoke more, to tell her mother… nothing worked" Yubin whispered.

"Hey, we did our duty as friend and sister. We warned her and did our best. Now we just have to do what Kwan said, wait to support her once her own reality crashes down" Yoohyeon whispered, kissing Yubin's neck a few times.

"But it will be too late" the smaller girl whispered weakly "She will be hurt and she will… regret it forever"

"Then that's the choice she made herself and a lesson she will carry through her whole life"

Yubin sighed, slowly turning around to face the older girl. 

"I don't want to do relationships" she suddenly said. "They… blind you"

"Hey, don't make the big mistake Kwan talked about. Don't generalize or conclude things based on 1 single occurrence"

"Then I… I want to be with someone totally different from him. I want someone smart, nice, funny… a little clumsy. Or a lot clumsy, I don't mind… Someone that actually cares about me" Yubin whispered, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"That sounds like someone good for you! I'm sure you'll find that person"

"But that's not enough, right?" Yubin asked "What if I find that person but they don't notice me? Or don't like me?"

"Then it's your job to make a move! And I'm sure a little badass like you will do that just fine" Yoohyeon chuckled with a smile.

"I don't think I will be brave enough to make a move" Yubin admitted.

"Then the person can make a move towards you, or you can do that little effort to come out of your comfort zone"

"And how do I… make that person understand that I want them to make a move towards me?" The younger girl whispered, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes.

"I'm not a relationship expert, Yubs, we will find that out together in due time how we need to do that" the older girl smiled.

"Then… when I will be sure… I will make my move" Yubin decided, promising herself that she would do that in less than a year from now. 

"You got someone you like that I don't know about? One of the people in the group?" Yoohyeon smirked, teasing a little.

"N-No… I just meant that when I will find someone, I'll make sure that I really feel something and then I will… be brave and m-make my move" Yubin whispered, looking away.

"That sounds like a good plan" the older girl smiled, kissing Yubin's cheek.

The younger girl smiled, hugging Yoohyeon closer 

"Thank you… for being here" she whispered.

"It's my pleasure, I can spend even more time with you" the taller girl chuckled.

"Would you make me a promise, Yooh?" 

"Another one? What is it?"

"Do you promise me that… no matter what happens, our relationship won't change? Even if we will fight or be angry with each other for a while… promise me we will always go back to this" Yubin whispered, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"Even if we fight for 10 years... this will be where we end up, I promise you that" Yoohyeon whispered.

"I don't want to fight with you for 10 years though" Yubin chuckled. "Say… do you want to watch a movie before dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan! And I don't want that either but if I mess up real bad, I promise we will return to this eventually" Yoohyeon said, kissing her head and standing up from the bed. "Before I forget, I brought some gifts"

"For me?" Yubin asked, sitting up on the bed. "What gifts?"

"2 gifts for you and 3 for us" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"5 gifts in total?" Yubin gasped, quickly standing up from the bed. "Show me" she pleaded, looking excited.

"Okay so... I went shopping and I found this sweater for you" Yoohyeon said, opening her backpack and handing it to Yubin to unfold.

"A sweater?" Yubin asked, smiling widely as she unfolded it. 

"Do you like it? I know you're not a child anymore but... I thought it would look cute"

"It's… it's amazing Yooh!" Yubin squealed, quickly taking off her shirt and putting her new sweater on. "It's a panda! I love pandas"

"I know you do, that's why I bought it. I saw it and I knew I had to buy it for you"

"Thank you, Yooh. It's already my favourite!" Yubin cheered, pulling the sweater to see the panda on it. "I love it!"

"And for your second gift I bought you this book, I hope you don’t have it yet"

Yubin took the book in her hands and gently brushed her fingers on the cover while reading the title. 

"I don't have it, and I love the cover and the title!" Yubin smiled, excitedly opening it to read the little description on the side.

"It sounded like something you would read, so I risked it, hoping you didn't have it"

Yubin was so absorbed in reading the description that she barely caught a couple of words of what Yoohyeon said.

"This is exactly my style!" She cheered, letting the book on the desk and throwing her arms around Yoohyeon's waist. "You are simply the best!"

"You are pretty good too" Yoohyeon chuckled, reaching inside the bag for the final things. "And to end off I let my friend buy these three gifts for us" she laughed, showing her the three packets of cigarettes.

"Three?" Yubin gasped, widening her eyes. "Do you want to smoke one now? We can go to my room, the window is on the back of the house and my paren-... Bora's parents won't see us when they come back home"

"You know I never say no to that" Yoohyeon chuckled. "And I paid for three so we would be good for a while... I hope"

"We will be good and smoke only a few, we don't want to get addicted to these" Yubin chuckled, taking Yoohyeon's hand and running to her room, closing the door behind them. They opened the window and sat down on the edge of it, careful to be fully inside.

"You locked the door right? So there is no way to catch us?"

"I did, but they usually knock anyway" Yubin smiled, taking the lighter from her desk. "Here"

"Why do I always have to light it? You scared of fire?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"I don't… like it" Yubin cut short, looking outside of the window, noticing the sun was already setting.

"It's a beautiful view right?" Yoohyeon whispered, handing the lit cigarette to Yubin.

"It is… It's my favourite thing about my room. This room is the only one with the window on this side… so I'm the only one who can see the sun set"

"You're a lucky girl, I would pay to see this sight every evening"

"You can come here every evening" Yubin whispered. "Bora usually has dance lessons at this hour and her parents won't be home for another hour so… you could come here every day. We could sit here, share a cigarette and look at the sunset"

"That sounds like a perfect plan, I'll have to ask my parents first though, obviously leaving out the smoking part"

"Yeah, definitely cut out that part" Yubin laughed, taking a puff of smoke and playfully exhaling it on Yoohyeon's lips, chuckling right after. 

"You signalling you want to fight again?" Yoohyeon faked to be offended, stealing the cigarette and doing the same thing but with more smoke.

Yubin laughed and took the cigarette back.

"Can I teach you something? Kwan taught me how to do something really cool" Yubin explained, trying to be brave.

"Of course you can! Show me!"

"It's called 'shotgun' " Yubin explained, clearing her throat.

"Shotgun? What the hell is that?" The older girl asked.

"Uhm… just… here, inhale and then exhale really slowly" Yubin explained, feeling really nervous about this. "But signal me when you are about to exhale" she said, handing the cigarette to Yoohyeon.

"Okay?" The latter chuckled, doing what Yubin asked and putting her thumb up to say she was exhaling.

Yubin took a big breath, trying to calm herself down before leaning in, stopping a few inches away from Yoohyeon's face. Their lips were way too close as the taller girl exhaled the smoke slowly while Yubin inhaled. There was no smoke left in the air since it passed directly from Yoohyeon's lips to Yubin's, vanishing between them.

"Did you just... eat my smoke?" Yoohyeon whispered.

To show that she didn't eat it, Yubin exhaled on Yoohyeon's lips, not putting any distance between them. 

"I simply… took it all in before it went away"

"That's really cool! 2 puffs for the price of 1! Why is it called 'shotgun' though?"

"I have no idea. It's the first time I try it though" Yubin whispered.

"Well, I think we did good! Well done, Yubs" the older girl complimented her.

"T-Thank you" the younger girl whispered, blushing a little, suddenly aware of what she did. She literally was at a couple of inches from Yoohyeon's lips.

"I need to have Kwan teach me some tricks as well" Yoohyeon smiled with a chuckle.

"S-She already taught me a few. I can teach you" Yubin quickly said, taking another puff before handing the cigarette back to Yoohyeon.

"Sure! I'll be your apprentice! What's another cool one?"

"W-Well… I still didn't learn them well. I'm practicing" Yubin shyly admitted. "But you can try the shotgun. I exhale and you try to take it in"

"Alright! We'll do that" the taller girl said, quickly taking her turn before handing it to Yubin.

The younger girl inhaled deeply and waited for Yoohyeon to lean in, feeling really weird in those 5 seconds. It was like she was excited for something that she knew would never come.

"Is this close enough?" Yoohyeon asked, leaning in.

It was. Yubin knew it was close enough, but for some reason she shook her head, clenching her hand on her knee.

"Alright, I'll come a little clo-" the older girl said, losing her balance and falling forward, making her bottom lip touch Yubin's upper lip, immediately pulling back and awkwardly laughing. "I'm sorry"

Yubin widened her eyes, holding her breath and causing the smoke she was keeping in to burn everything inside of her. Her lungs felt like they were burning, her throat felt like it was burning, but it didn't matter right now. Did that count as a kiss? Could she consider that a kiss? She took way too much time to think about that and she ended up coughing her lungs out because of course, if she was holding the smoke in… she wasn't breathing. And she kind of forgot that part.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! That is so typical me" Yoohyeon apologized again, patting her back.

"N-No it's… it's okay" Yubin coughed, looking everywhere but at Yoohyeon. "Nothing happened" 

"Let's try again then. I’ll balance myself this time"

"O-Okay" the younger girl stuttered, inhaling some smoke again and putting the cigarette down, hoping that somehow Yoohyeon would end up falling again.

"Are you ready to exhale? I'm in position" The taller woman chuckled, opening her mouth.

Yubin gently pushed her chin up a little, making her understand that she could close her mouth a little, she just needed to open her lips and inhale. The younger girl leaned even closer, their lips almost touching, because Kwan said that the first time was easier if they were even closer. She focused her eyes on Yoohyeon's lips as she gently poured the smoke out.

Yoohyeon inhaled everything with a smile, looking up and blowing everything in Yubin's face, kissing her forehead right after.

“N-Not bad for a first time” Yubin said, looking away because she was sure that at this point her cheeks were way too red.

"Thank you! I have an amazing teacher!" Yoohyeon cheered, cupping her cheek. "Are you feeling cold? Your cheeks are red" she noticed, turning around to take the blanket from Yubin’s bed and wrapping it around her.

“A l-little” Yubin stuttered, hugging the blanket. “You k-know I don’t like cold”. It was the truth, she hated the cold, but right now it was the last of her problems. “Thank you for the blanket”

"You're welcome" the older girl cheered, putting the cigarette in Yubin's mouth. "Here, take a few puffs"

Yubin took the cigarette between her lips and inhaled, looking outside. 

“It’s dark already… Bora’s parents will be home soon” she stated, sounding particularly sad because she didn’t want that moment to end.

"We still have some time to enjoy these though. I like our little moments. I hope we will still be doing this, 10 years from now. Wouldn't that be nice?"

“Maybe we could try to find something… a little more healthy to do together?” Yubin chuckled, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"We could do that... but do you know anything that's as much fun as blowing smoke on each other's face?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

“I… d-definitely don’t” Yubin mumbled, inhaling one last time before handing the cigarette to Yoohyeon. “We will still smoke cigarettes, 10 years from now. But not on our own… we’ll keep sharing one, right?”

"Of course! I still didn't have one alone so far and I don't want to! We can make it more healthy by not doing it as often? Just become occasional smokers? It would be way easier to hide as well"

“Yeah, I’m fine with being an occasional smoker with you” the younger girl smiled as they heard the door opening downstairs.

"Just promise me that when the future me walks up to you, she can still ask to do this. Or future Yooh will be really mad" the taller girl said, putting the cigarette out and throwing it out the window.

“Hey, I asked you the same thing before! I asked you to promise me that nothing will change between us… so, that involves this too” Yubin chuckled. “Every time you will walk up to me with a cigarette, I’ll gladly share it with you. Now, in 10 years or 20 from now”

"Promise me that just like those other things, even if we stop this, we will pick it back up someday?" Yoohyeon chuckled with a pout.

“I’m usually the unsure one who asks you to promise things. What’s happening?” Yubin laughed, looking at the taller girl. “But… I promise you. Whatever happens between us, even if we will fight badly and I’ll somehow end up hating you… I will be always be open to fix things with you, it’s a promise”

"I'll hold you to that! And I think you're rubbing off on me!" Yoohyeon chuckled when Bora's mom called them for dinner since they brought takeout. "Shall we go have some mouthwash first? We kinda have a smokey smell" the older girl laughed.

“Definitely! And we will need this as well” Yubin chuckled, walking to the shelf and taking the perfume and spraying it towards Yoohyeon and then herself. “Alright, let’s have some mouthwash and we can go have dinner!”

  
  


-=-

  
  


Later that evening when Yoohyeon had left, Yubin was laying in her sister's bed, staring at the clock that signalled Bora still had 5 minutes to stay true to her promise. She literally stared at the clock for the whole five minutes, until the clock hand hit the 12. She sighed, standing up from Bora’s bed and waited another minute before walking out of her sister’s room to go in her own. But as she walked out of the door she bumped into Bora who was smiling at her.

"You're late" Yubin just whispered.

“I’m not, it’s 12!” Bora whispered, not wanting their parents to wake up. 

"It's one past twelve" Yubin weakly challenged, locking eyes with Bora.

“Hey, I’m sorry” Bora whispered, pulling her sister into a tight hug. “I didn’t check the time and as soon as I realized I ran here”

"Did you really?" The girl asked with a little pout, kissing Bora's cheek.

“I did. You know I always keep my promises with you” the smaller girl smiled. “Do you want to sleep with me tonight? Like every night?” she chuckled.

"Of course! You can tell me all about your date!" Yubin said, noticing Bora smiled but also blushed at that.

“We just ate something and watched a movie” Bora cut short, opening the door of her room and walking in it with Yubin.

"Is that why you're so happy you're breaking your own rule right now?" Yubin skeptically asked, pointing down.

“I… You distracted me by telling me I was late!” Bora defended herself, taking off her socks as soon as Yubin reminded her that. “So how was your night with Yooh?”  
  


"It was fun, like always, we also watched a movie. Which one did you watch?" Yubin responded.

“It was… uhm… I didn’t really catch the title. But it was a romantic one” Bora replied, trying her best to come up with something. “The protagonists didn’t like each other at all at the beginning but they ended up together in the end!” Classic. That was an evergreen of romantic comedy. She should be fine with that.

"Great, you basically described every romantic movie ever. I know you're lying, your nose is twitching" Yubin pointed out.

“Okay… I didn’t really pay attention to the movie” Bora sighed. “We… c-cuddled” 

"You cuddled? That's gross" the younger girl said as Bora laid down on the bed, Yubin joining next to her.

“It’s not” Bora whispered, pulling Yubin closer “When you will like someone… you’ll like to cuddle with them”

"I like cuddling with you" Yubin whispered, laying her head on Bora's chest, noticing something off. 

“I meant other kinds of cuddles. The ones you do with partners?” she tried to explain “With kisses” 

“Even more gross” Yubin whispered, not really liking the image of Bora kissing Changmin.

"It's literally the same we are doing except for the kisses of course. And that's why I missed most of the movie" the older girl explained.

“Whatever involves him is gross” Yubin pointed out with a disgusted expression.

"Yeah, sure" Bora responded with a big smile that Yubin couldn't see from their position.

“Were you… alone all night? Or did his parents come back at some point?” the younger girl dared to ask.

"We were alone. His parents are on a trip. He was sad I had to leave again"

“You… wanted to stay?” the younger girl whispered.

"I had the possibility to stay, but I knew my sister was waiting" Bora smiled.

“So you… chose me over him?” Yubin asked with a hopeful expression even if she wasn’t looking directly at Bora.

"Seems like it, huh?" The latter chuckled, pulling Yubin closer.

“Did you already take off your bra downstairs or what?” Yubin asked, even more sure now that there was no bra under Bora’s shirt.

"Huh? W-what are you talking about?" Bora asked, cursing herself because she didn't take this into account.

“Bora, you have no bra” Yubin simply replied, moving her head on her chest a little as if to prove a point “If you left it downstairs again, your mo-” she was saying when she realized what had happened. “Just… look for it downstairs tomorrow morning before someone sees it” she whispered weakly, not wanting her sister to know that she knew.

"Yeah... I will. Can you stop moving your head on my chest like this then? It feels really weird" Bora chuckled, happy she had the habit of taking off her bra downstairs, since her bras were getting a bit small.

Yubin pulled away from the hug and rested her head on the pillow, looking at the ceiling. 

“Let’s just put our pajamas on and go to bed” she said, not wanting to talk about Bora’s date anymore.

"Are you okay? Why did you stop hugging me?" The smaller girl pouted, poking Yubin's side.

“You asked me to stop doing that and I didn’t know where to put my head to be comfortable. So I’ll just stay here” Yubin lied with a sigh.

"I asked you to stop moving so frantically. You know that you can rest on my chest"

“I know. I’ll go take my pajamas” the younger girl simply replied, standing up from the bed.

"Okay, I'll change too in the meantime and we can cuddle right after!" Bora smiled.

Yubin nodded her head, walking in her room and quickly changing into her pajamas. She took her phone and she sent a good night text to Yoohyeon, thanking her for keeping her company until she had to go back home and she walked back into Bora’s room, taking her phone with her. And just like always Yoohyeon immediately replied to her, saying good night in return with a couple of hearts next to it, making Yubin's heart melt.

She smiled widely, looking at the chat and typed a couple of hearts as well, because she didn’t send them in the previous text and of course she had to send some back to Yoohyeon. She kept smiling as she put the phone back on the nightside table and she involuntarily locked eyes with Bora, quickly stopping smiling.

"What's up with you? Why are you not being happy Yubin?" Bora asked, tilting her head.

“Is there something I should be happy about?” the younger girl blurted out, probably more harshly than she should have.

"You were happy when I arrived. I came home for you, wanting to keep you company and you're not even smiling at me" Bora pouted.

“You know I’m not able to smile on command, I smile if I have something to smile for” Yubin shortly replied, setting the alarm for the day after.

"I'm here? Is that not enough for you then? "

“It is. I just don’t feel like smiling, Bora. Can we drop this?” Yubin sighed. Of course Bora being there was enough for her, but the thought of what happened before this, was making Yubin sick. Her and Yoohyeon tried so hard to avoid it and they didn’t do enough.

"I know you Bin, I can see something is bothering you" Bora whispered, hugging her close. "Come on, you know you can trust me"

  
  


“I know I can… the problem is that you don’t trust me” the younger girl whispered weakly.

"Huh? What are you on about?"

“I told you I heard him saying horrible things… but you just… asked me to stop because you don’t want to fight with me. Why couldn’t you just trust me?” the black haired girl asked in a whisper.

"I trust you, I just didn't see any signs of what you said so... you might have heard it wrong. Are you really unhappy for that?" The older girl sighed.

“You know… ‘unhappy’ is an understatement, Bora” Yubin replied, making a step back. “It literally makes me sick. It makes me and Yoohyeon sick! Both of us!”

"Why do you keep bringing this up? Do you not want me to be happy?"

“That’s exactly why I’m not dropping this, Bora!” Yubin raised her voice, but from the look in her sister’s eyes she could clearly see that all of this was simply useless. “You know what? Kwan was right…”

"What? What did that stoner tell you this time? Does she even know what liking someone is?" Bora scoffed.

“Don’t you dare to call her that!” Yubin whisper-yelled, pushing Bora back a little by her shoulders. “You are just like him! You judge her without knowing anything about her and she never said a word against you, Bora, never!”

"She got a 13 year old into destroying her fucking lungs. What am I supposed to do? Thank her?"

“She didn’t force me! I was free not to take the cigarette, but I needed to feel like I fit so it was my choice!” Yubin countered. “And you should indeed thank her. Because I was feeling guilty and sick for all of this… but she told me I did all I could to open your eyes. So now I feel sick, terribly sick… but at least I don’t feel guilty anymore!”

"It was a choice she offered a 13 year old, Bin! And why are you feeling sick? You don't have a reason to feel sick unless you smoked yet again" Bora bitterly said.

“This is completely useless” Yubin mumbled, locking eyes with her sister. “Kwan was right and you will realize on your own. But after this, Bora… don’t come to me when everything will come crumbling down on you! I’m done trying to open your eyes and I definitely won’t start another fucking fight for you” she almost yelled, fighting back the tears.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bora gritted her teeth, pushing her back. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She added, pushing her again.

“Don’t fucking push me!” Yubin hissed, pushing Bora back harder than before. 

"Then tell me what's wrong?! Stop acting like this" Bora demanded, grabbing Yubin's collar. "You tell me you feel terribly sick and then just shut the hell up, no explanation"

“I told you why I feel sick, Bora. I’m tired of trying to open your eyes, I’m tired to get into fights for you, I’m tired to get suspended to protect a dignity that you don’t fucking have!” the younger girl hissed, while Bora was still grabbing her collar.

"What fights for me? Why the hell would you fight for me? Are you stupid?" Bora said.

“Yeah, at this point I think I am” Yubin simply replied, not having the strength to keep going. “Let me go”

"Not until you tell me why your mood shifted as soon as we hugged"

“Let me go, Bora” Yubin hissed again, locking eyes with her sister “Or I’ll make you”

"What will you do? Fight me? Punch me? Go on, just do what you want to do. I did everything for you ever since I was 9 Yubin!" Bora yelled when her phone suddenly buzzed.

“I would never hurt you, Bora” Yubin whispered, looking at the name on the screen of Bora’s phone. She removed her sister’s hands from her collar and pushed her back lightly. “I did everything for you as well… you just can’t see it. But I’m done, you’re on your own” she whispered weakly. She expected Bora to be smiling like an idiot right now but instead of that the smaller girl was just blankly staring at her phone, looking as Bora tried to call her boyfriend, biting her lip.

Yubin scoffed, shaking her head and thinking that he probably told her that she forgot her bra there or something like that. She tried to walk to her own room but she noticed Bora’s hand was clenched on her shirt.

"B-bin..." Bora whispered as Changmin didn't pick up, trying to call him again.

“What, Bora?” Yubin asked, sounding really firm as she still wasn’t getting what was happening.

"B-Bin... help... please" her sister whispered, seeming really stressed.

“Bora, what’s happening?” Yubin asked, her tone quickly changing into a soft one. “Hey, I’m here”

"He's not... p-picking up" she replied, letting her phone fall on the ground, falling on her knees.

Yubin crouched down, hugging her sister tightly and picking up the phone to read the text he had sent her. She felt her blood boil in her veins as the anger kept rising. She saw Bora’s hand trying to reach for her phone again so Yubin quickly turned it off, letting it slide away from them. 

“Stop, Bora. He won’t pick up” she whispered, hugging Bora closer “Stop hurting yourself like this, please”  
  


"Bin...we... 4 months... we... j-just had... s-sex I-...why? He... I... we were... happy" Bora kept on mumbling, shaking her head.

Yubin was able to catch just a couple of words but she didn’t need to hear more than that. 

“It will be fine. Everything will be fine” the younger girl whispered, combing Bora’s hair and hugging her as tight as she could. “I’m sorry, sis”

"I... my first... I g-gave... myself" Bora whispered, starting to breathe more quickly and heavily. "H-help"

Yubin gritted her teeth, letting her tears fall down after hearing Bora’s words. 

“I’m here, Bora. I’ll always be here” she whispered, noticing that her sister was breathing way too fast.

"Bin... I c-can't... breat-" the smaller woman whispered. "H-help... help m-me" 

“Bora, w-what’s happening?” Yubin panicked, turning her sister fully towards her. “I’m here, y-you need to calm down”

"H-he... I... believe... right" Bora said between her rapid breaths, not able to really say anything anymore.

“Shhh, sis. Don’t talk” Yubin whispered, picking her up and trying to lay her down on the bed, quickly crawling beside her and hugging her tightly, but it was even worse. She panicked, realizing that she had no idea of what to do. She wanted to go ask for help but Bora had her hands clenched on her shirt, asking her not to leave her. Yubin leaned her back on the headboard of the bed, pulling Bora closer. “I’m here… it will pass, y-you will be fine, sis”

"Bi-... used... I-" Bora tried to say, breathing faster than before, putting one hand on her own chest.

“S-Sis, please” Yubin pleaded, not knowing what was happening. She put her own hand on Bora’s one on her chest, squeezing it lightly. “Breath with me, p-please… look at me. I can’t lose you too” she pleaded as tears streamed down her face. 

Bora looked down at their intertwined hands, trying to look elsewhere but just not finding the strength to do so anymore. Her chest and her throat starting hurting way too much from the frantic breathing.

“I’m s-sorry for what I said. You are… not on your own. You will never be” Yubin cried, pulling her sister even closer. “I will always be here for you, whatever happens. And I will always have your back. We will be fine… you will be fine” she whispered, kissing Bora’s temple and resting her lips there, hoping to feel Bora’s body relax in her arms.

The older girl brought a hand on Yubin's head, not really knowing where she was putting it, feeling the pressure in her chest lower.

"L-love..." she managed to say.

“D-Don’t talk, just breathe, Bora. Please… breathe” the younger girl pleaded, giving another soft peck on her sister’s temple, feeling the hand on Bora’s chest go a little bit slower. “I promise you, you will be okay. You will be happy with someone who deserves the amazing person you are”

"C-chest... h-hurts" Bora said, as tears fell down on Yubin's hand. She didn't know what was happening herself except for that it really hurt to breathe.

“I-It’s because you are breathing fast” Yubin tried to reason. “T-Try to do it normal. I know it hurts… but it will go away. Try to breathe with me”

Bora nodded, falling forward a little bit and clutching her chest, all her weight resting against Yubin.

“I got you, sis. You are safe” the younger girl tried to reassure her as she kept kissing the top of her head. “I got you”

"I-it... hurts... Bin" Bora shook her head, grabbing Yubin's shirt with her hand, digging her nails into it to try and ease the pain she was feeling.

“I know… I know it does” Yubin whispered, taking Bora’s hand in hers and letting the girl squeeze it tightly. She had no idea of what was happening or how to help her sister… all she could do was let her know that she was there and she always would be. “Do you remember… when I fell from my bike and you were trying to put the disinfectant on my knee and I didn’t want you to? Because it burnt? You didn’t lie to me, saying that it wouldn’t burn, like everyone else did. You told me it was true… it would burn, but it will help me feel better in the end” the younger girl whispered, pulling Bora closer. “I will say… the same thing to you now. It burns… but you will be fine”

"I... bed... w-with him" Bora whispered, shaking her head, leaning closer to Yubin and squeezing her hand really hard. "I... c-can't... h-have my first... again"

“T-That’s not true” Yubin whispered, kissing the top of Bora’s head again. “You will find someone so amazing… that they would make you forget this night completely. When you will find the right person… and you both love each other deeply… they will be the only first time that will count”

"I... can't give them... the h-honor" Bora whispered, seeming a little bit calmer than before.

“Sis, if someone really loves you… the simple fact of having you in their arms would be an honor. Every kiss would be an honor, just like every cuddle” Yubin whispered, combing Bora’s hair with her free hand. “I can already picture it, you know? You being happy with someone worthy of you. They will be smart and protective of you… they will treat you like a queen”

"Queen..." Bora repeated, sounding happy. "Hate... b-boys" she added as she squeezed Yubin's hand a little bit less, managing to look up again.

“Don’t hate boys. Hate that boy” Yubin smiled, kissing Bora’s forehead and locking eyes with her. “You will be so happy, Bora. So so happy”

"I'll... find myself a... woman... b-better than all... humans" Bora softly said.

“You will. But I want to put one rule. I will have to approve your partner” Yubin said, sounding firm. “Because this won’t happen all over again!”  
  


"I... Promise. S-sorry" the older girl replied, finally able to catch her breath again.

“Don’t apologize… it’s okay” Yubin whispered, resting her cheek on Bora’s forehead. “I drove you crazy for years… you deserved revenge on me” she smiled.

"Wh-what was that? I... couldn't b-breathe" Bora whispered, sounding really scared.

“I don’t know… but whatever it was… please, don’t let that happen again. I was so scared… I thought I was going to lose you” the younger girl admitted.

"I don't know... how... I just, my breathing... My chest h-hurt so much"

“Whatever it was, it’s almost over” Yubin reassured her, locking eyes with her and trying to be as calming as she could, even though she was internally freaking out. “You are so strong… it’s almost over” she whispered again.

"You were... you were right... you and Y-yooh" Bora whispered, putting her head in her hands.

“I wish we weren’t” the younger girl admitted, gently removing Bora’s hands from her head and taking them in hers, kissing them gently. “Don’t think about that anymore. It doesn’t matter who was right… I’m just glad it’s over, I’m glad you can see now”

"Wait... oh my god! He will... he will s-shame me!" Bora panicked. "He has... my b-bra!"

“Hey. H-He won’t… he won’t, I promise you” Yubin whispered, quickly trying to find a solution for this. “I’ll ask Kwan for help. She will help us”

"He w-will shame me! He w-will show my b-bra to everyone... tell t-them how I l-looked without clothes... how I s-sounded. I-"

“S-Stop, please” Yubin whispered, shaking her head, not wanting to hear. She pulled Bora closer, holding her tightly as she reached for her own phone on the nightstand table. “We will find a way… h-he won’t say anything” she tried to reassure her sister and herself as she desperately looked for Kwan’s contact on her phone.

She felt Bora shift in her arms, not realizing she had moved until she checked on her.

"I n-need to text... I n-need my b-bra back" she whispered, reaching for the phone.

“Bora, no!” Yubin countered, pushing her sister’s phone away with her foot. “What do you plan on doing? Asking for it to him?”

"I n-need to say... I forgot... it in the b-bedroom. I n-need to get it" Bora answered, still a bit dazed.

Yubin pulled Bora closer so that she couldn’t move to take her phone as she brought her own on her ear after pressing Kwan’s name on it. She knew it was late but she hoped she would pick up. 

“Please… please pick up” she mumbled, still struggling to hold Bora still.

"Lee?" The older woman picked up after a little while. "Ya know it's past midnight?"

“I know, I’m sorry Kwan. I really need your help” Yubin whispered, kissing Bora’s head.

"Did ya just kiss your pretty girl? Finally found some courage?" Kwan asked with a chuckle.

“No t-that’s… that’s not it” Yubin replied, shaking her head. “My sister is in trouble, Kwan. I really need your help”

"In trouble ya say? What kind of trouble? How can I help?" The woman asked, sounding interested.

“She left… something at his house tonight” Yubin whispered as Bora shook her head, not wanting to trust Kwan with this. “And he will use it to… shame her at school. We n-need it back” she explained, knowing that she would understand what she meant.

"Your sister put herself in a tight spot. How do you want me to get it back? And I need some details. Color, size, style"

“I d-don’t know… I hoped you would find a way” Yubin whispered, locking eyes with Bora “How was it, sis? What color?” she asked.

"D-dark red, I think" Bora whispered.

“The lace one?” Yubin asked and Bora nodded her head, hiding herself in Yubin’s arms. “Dark red, lace” she repeated to Kwan. “He will f-for sure take it to school tomorrow. C-Can you do something before he-…” 

"I'll see what I can do... You wanna punish him yourself too?" Kwan asked.

“More than anything” the younger girl whispered, tightening her grip around Bora.

"Meet me on the roof tomorrow, we'll get your sister's... underwear back" the older girl told her.

“Thank you, Kwan” Yubin whispered, feeling a little bit better since she really trusted her. “I owe you so much”

"Yup, you do. But I have a lifetime to collect my debt" she chuckled. “Is there anything else ya need?"

“No that… that’s all” Yubin replied “I’ll meet you on the roof before class. Thank you again, Kwan” she genuinely added before closing the call.

"D-did you really need... to tell her? Who knows... what she'll do? 

“Sis… trust me on this one, I beg you” Yubin whispered, cupping Bora’s face and locking eyes with her. “I would never do anything that could put you in danger”

"I trust you... but, Bin? Can we t-try to sleep... I really don't want to... think right now" Bora whispered.

“Of course” the younger girl replied, nodding her head and helping Bora get under the cover. She made sure that every inch of her sister’s body was under the blanket and she hugged her tightly as the older girl hid her face in the crook of Yubin’s neck, feeling the need to be hidden from the world tonight. “Tomorrow everything will be over, I promise”

"Maybe the physical evidence... but... he f-fucked me, Bin... I feel so ashamed... dirty" Bora whispered.

“He is the one who has to feel ashamed and dirty” Yubin replied, pulling Bora impossibly close. “I wish I could… go back in time and stop you. But Bora… this feeling will go away, I’m sure about that. Someone… will love you in the right way and will make this feel so far away”

"I know but... you know what... the worst part is? I... I actually... e-enjoyed it... that was my last t-text to him as well" the older girl said, shaking her head.

“So we need to… take his phone as well” Yubin realized, sighing. “Just… close your eyes Bora, you need to sleep”

"I... I didn't even r-realize! He p-probably already... sent it to everyone... I'll be the s-school's easy... bitch"

“No one would dare to say that” Yubin shook her head, combing Bora’s hair. “I will punch in the face whoever tried to say something like that”

"No... you shouldn't get punished for my mistake... I dove in bed with... a guy that I couldn't see was u-using me... while I ignored your and Yooh's warnings" Bora sighed.

“I don’t care about consequences, Bora. I got suspended how many times? Four? I don’t care” Yubin replied, shaking her head. “No one can dare to talk shit about my sister”

"You... are the best thing that ever happened to me" Bora whispered, closing her eyes and hugging Yubin close.

“I’m sure it’s the other way around… you are the best thing that ever happened to me” the younger girl countered, kissing Bora’s head and making circles on her back, to try and help her to fall asleep.

"Good night, Bin... I love you" the older girl said, snuggling closer and kissing Yubin's head.

“Good night, big sis. I love you too” the black haired girl whispered, closing her eyes as well.

  
  


-=-

  
  


The morning after Yubin woke up and prepared for school. She told their parents that Bora wasn’t feeling good this morning and that she wouldn’t go to school today. As soon as she woke up she had sent a text to Yoohyeon, explaining her what happened yesterday and telling her that she could meet her and Kwan on the roof before classes. She kissed Bora’s forehead before leaving for school, meeting Yoohyeon halfway. 

"I want to kill him" was the first thing Yoohyeon said as soon as she saw Yubin. "How's Bora?"

“She’s… not good, Yooh” Yubin sighed, linking arms with the taller girl. “She felt ashamed and used… and she told me she didn’t want to see him or anyone today”

"Poor her... do you think she would want to see me after school? I could make her some soup and some cookies" Yoohyeon said with a little gummy smile.

“I’m sure she would want to see you, Yooh. We can text her later and ask her if she’s okay with you coming home with me after school” the younger girl smiled.

"I hope she does... I really want to give her a big hug, personally telling her I broke his nose today" the tall girl cheered.

“You can’t because I will break his nose first” Yubin scoffed. “I can’t wait to see him… I want to punch him so bad”

"I get the nose, you get the 'good parts'" Yoohyeon smirked. "Does that sound like a deal?"

“It does… we will share the punches just like we share the cigarette” Yubin smiled, daring to move her hand down to hold Yoohyeon’s, intertwining their fingers. She couldn’t even begin to explain how much she needed the taller girl’s presence right now. Yoohyeon gave her hand a little squeeze, caressing the back of it with her thumb and smiling.

"Talking about that, I could use one to destress" Yoohyeon chuckled.

“Same, can we smoke one now?” Yubin asked, looking up at the taller girl who nodded her head as they walked into the school gate.

"One of our own or Kwan's daily one?" Yoohyeon asked with a sweet smile.

“Let’s take one of ours” Yubin smiled, looking for the lighter in her backpack. “I was thinking… we kind of need to be together to smoke. You have the cigarettes and I have the lighter”

"That way there's no way one of us can get addicted by doing it too much" the older girl laughed. "It's a good system" she added, taking one out of the packet with her free hand.

“It is. In this way we complete each other” the younger girl whispered, knowing that Yoohyeon would only think about that in the ‘smoking situation’, while Yubin wasn’t meaning only that.

"I completely agree with you!" Yoohyeon chuckled. "Can you light it? We kind of have 5 minutes left before our meeting with Kwan, so we need to be fast"

Yubin didn’t let go of Yoohyeon’s hand, but she brought the lighter on the cigarette between her lips, lighting in. 

“I hope Kwan can solve this” the younger girl mumbled, not able to stop thinking about how fragile Bora looked last night.

"I hope so too, even though Bora didn't want to listen to us... she doesn't deserve this... and we have to prevent it from getting worse" Yoohyeon said, taking her turn.

“She definitely doesn’t deserve this. I know she would have listened to us if she… she wasn’t so into him” Yubin replied, shaking her head. “It’s not her fault… she just wanted to make it work”

"Sometimes she is too good for her own good" the taller girl said with a smile, ruffling Yubin's hair. "Luckily she has the best sister"

“I wish I was the best sister. She protected me her whole life but… I couldn’t do the same” the younger girl replied, looking down.

"It's not your fault" Yoohyeon said, flicking her head softly. "It's all him"

“And he’ll pay for that, right? He won’t hurt her again” the black haired girl asked, squeezing Yoohyeon’s hand.

"Exactly" The older girl stated, taking a big puff to finish the cigarette. "Let's go meet Kwan and listen to her plan!"

Yubin nodded her head as they walked to the roof, still holding hands. The younger girl was visibly nervous as Yoohyeon was trying to stay calm, not because she was, but for the sake of Yubin. They saw Kwan standing next to the wall, with her shoulder pressed on it, as she looked at her phone.

"Hey! We're here" Yubin called out to her waving. "I brought Yooh with me too"

“Hey kids” Kwan greeted her, not looking like someone who has good news. “So… he already leaked the screens of their chat tonight” 

"That's what Bora and me already feared" Yubin sighed, shaking her head. "There's nothing we can do about that huh?"

“There might be something… but I need a phone that is not likely to go back to the owner” Kwan explained, scratching her nape.

"What do you mean?" The youngest girl asked, not really getting what she meant or why.

“I have an idea, but I need a phone” the older girl explained “One that is not recognizable and we need to be quick and delete everything inside of it. And you won’t have it back once it’s used”

"Can we use my phone?" Yoohyeon asked, taking it out of her pocket.

“You look like the type of girl with stickers on it or something” Kwan replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I actually don't. I'm planning on buying a new phone so I'll put my stickers on there. I got a Pikachu one by the way, Yubs!" 

"Then we can use yours" Kwan explained. "You will have to delete everything on it. Numbers, pictures, social media and whatever"

Yoohyeon nodded, booting up her phone and going to settings to completely format her entire phone.

"W-Wait. C-Can you quickly send me our pictures first? The ones we took yesterday and the day of the prom?" Yubin shyly asked, biting her lower lip because she knew this wasn't the moment but she really didn't want to lose those.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Yoohyeon smiled. "I would be sad if we lost those" she added, quickly doing what Yubin said.

"I swear if the two of you don't end up togeth-" Kwan mumbled, when she noticed Yubin glaring at her and she stopped, shaking her head with a scoff.

"Did you get them?" The taller girl asked, luckily not having heard Kwan's comment.

"Y-Yeah, I did. Thanks" Yubin smiled. Yoohyeon smiled back and formatted the phone completely. Of course she was sad to lose everything she had in that phone, without having the time to save anything, but if this would help Bora, she was more than glad to do it. 

"Okay, it's done, here you go" the taller girl smiled, handing her phone to Kwan.

"Thanks" the older girl replied, taking the phone and putting it in her backpack. "Now all you need to do is go to class and enjoy the show during lunch break"

"You're not even going to tell us?" Yubin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" Kwan smiled, throwing an arm around Yubin's neck and ruffling her hair a little. "But you trust me, right?"

"Of course I trust you" the youngest girl said, kissing Kwan's head and then gasping. "Oh my god, sorry!"

"Alright… that was a first" Kwan replied, raising an eyebrow. "You should be glad you are cute!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to damage your image" she apologized again, wiping the spot she kissed with her sleeve. "Come on, let's go to class, Yooh!" She added, grabbing the girl's hand and running away.

"Hey, Lee. I'm skipping two classes for this. Your sister is better worth it" the older girl said, picking up her backpack with a sigh.

"I know she's mean to you but... she's a good person and I need her" she yelled back.

"Count this as a favor to you then" Kwan replied, not liking the idea of helping out someone who was mean to her. But if she knew Yubin and Yoohyeon needed her to be fine… she would make it work.

After the 2 girls' last lessons before the lunch break Yubin felt a bit nervous, not knowing what Kwan had planned. She knew the older girl was smart but this time she had absolutely no idea on what she was going to do.

"We go straight to the cafeteria, Yubs?" Yoohyeon asked with a smile, seeming excited because the leader of their group had promised them a show.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss a second of it!" Yubin replied, collecting her stuff and joining Yoohyeon who had come to pick her up after the lessons. 

"Let's go then" the tall girl smiled, taking Yubin's hand and intertwining their fingers, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

The younger girl blushed a little, smiling at Yoohyeon and they ran to the cafeteria, noticing that Kwan was already sat down at a table with a few of her friends, same as Changmin.

"I wonder what's going to happen" Yoohyeon whispered, sitting down and handing Yubin something that was wrapped in some plastic.

"What is it?" Yubin asked curiously looking at what Yoohyeon had put in her hand.

"Well, yesterday me and my mom were baking cookies and I realized that I didn't thank you for introducing me to your friends yet so... I made these for you!... well my mom did, mine all burned..." the girl explained, unwrapping the plastic to reveal three heart shaped cookies, one with the name Yubin on it.

"I-... You made these for me?" Yubin mumbled, looking at the heart shaped cookies. When her eyes fixed themselves on the one with her name on it, Yubin actually had hope, just for a second, that maybe Yoohyeon could feel the same way about her. 

"Well... Like I said, more my mom than me because I'm a nightmare in the kitchen but... yes, let's say I made them"

"You wrote my name on it though" Yubin whispered with a little smile. "I recognize your handwriting"

"That's the only thing I did! I was really nervous but it went well. That B was a bitch though!" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"It's perfect, Yooh" Yubin whispered, looking at the cookies and taking the one with her name on it, breaking it in half and handing one to Yoohyeon "Let's share?" She smiled, feeling way too happy about the fact that Yoohyeon took the time to try and make cookies for her.

"We basically share everything already, so of course I won't refuse these" the brunette chuckled, taking the half and putting it in her mouth. "Yummy!"

The younger girl couldn't help but stare at Yoohyeon's happy face as she ate the cookie, chatting as always. Kwan was right about this too… if she won't make her move fast, someone will steal her from her. Because she was way too beautiful and funny to go unnoticed.

"What are you staring at? Will you not eat it?" Yoohyeon asked with her typical gummy smile, the one Yubin loved.

"Y-Yeah… You j-just… you have a little c-crumble" Yubin whispered, pointing at the corner of Yoohyeon's mouth, thanking her brain because it was fast enough to find an actually true excuse.

"Oh really? Where?" She asked, licking all around her mouth with her tongue. "Is it gone?"

Yubin felt like she was about to pass out, so she grabbed Yoohyeon's shoulder to tell her to stop doing whatever she was doing with her tongue and she leaned in a little, wiping away the little crumble with her finger. 

"Here, d-done" she stuttered, quickly eating her cookie and looking away.

"Is it good? Does it taste good?" Her friend asked, tapping the table to get Yubin's attention again.

"It's amazing" the younger girl replied, nodding her head. "I mean the cookie is good but… the perfect touch is the chocolate on top, the one of the writing. It just makes the cookie… perfect"

"I'll tell my mom that! She will be happy" Yoohyeon smiled, noticing Kwan was signalling them to pay attention.

Yoohyeon quickly tapped her fingers on the table again, signaling Yubin to look at Kwan as the older girl stood up and walked to Changmin.

"So… Chang, I received the screens… just like almost everyone in the school" she said, sitting on the table, right beside him, bringing her knees right in front of his face.

"You did? That's great, colleague group leader. That means truly everyone got it" he smiled.

"Yeah, there is just one thing that doesn't sound right to me. The girl, how's she called again? Bora? Her little sister is in my group and I'm pretty sure Bora was at home with her, sick. Reason why she's not in school today" Kwan replied, scratching her chin as if she was thinking.

"That's a bummer right? She's popular now" Changmin chuckled, tapping one of Kwan's legs.

"You are not listening to me. I know as a fact that Bora was at home yesterday. Just like I know you are trying to fool all these people just so they will still think you are cool" Kwan smiled, not taking Changmin's hand off of her leg.

"She went home after our sex. She sent me those texts after" he replied, surprised his hand wasn't getting slapped away so he let it stay there. "You finally wanna bury our war, Kwan? We could share my coolness"

"You know what I think, Chang? I think that you told all your friends that you were going to have sex with her after prom night, but she went back home with her sister. So you told everyone that you would have sex with her yesterday… but she got sick. And you were so frustrated that you just couldn't tell your friends that you failed again" Kwan explained, putting her hand on top of Changmin's one. "So you just faked those texts" 

"Yeah right, She wasn't sick. She was under me moaning, dear Kwan" he countered with a smug look, moving his hand to her knee. "Jealous of her?"

A few of Changmin's friends laughed, patting his shoulders and looking at Kwan as if she was making a fool out of herself. 

"I really doubt you are able to make someone moan, Chang, but… apart from that… I'm still sure you faked those texts. I mean yeah, there is Bora's name on the contact but that could just be anyone, am I right?"

"It could be, but it's not" the guy replied "And if you doubt it, why don't you come home with me tonight, huh?"

"Prove it" Kwan smirked, looking at the guy. "Call the one you saved as Bora's number and if one of your friends' phone doesn't start ringing, I'll come home with you tonight. But that won't happen, right? You just talked one of them into helping you not lose your precious leadership"

"If you're that desperate for me you could've just asked. I won't waste my time doing that, I literally have her bra in my backpack"

"Oh do you?" Kwan smiled, starting to laugh right after. "Did you show it to someone already? Or can I give them a preview of it?" She said, taking out her phone, and showing his friends a picture of her with a dark red laced bra. She let them look enough to be sure that they saw the colour of the bra, but not long enough to notice the details. "Is it this one, Chang? Are you still showing off the bra I forgot at your place to make your friends believe you are actually fucking someone?" She laughed.

"You didn't leave a bra at my place" Changmin countered but some already were looking at him looking really skeptical. "I have Bora's one"

"Well, if you have Bora's one… I'm sure it won't be in lace and won't be a dark red one. Right? I mean that would be a really really weird coincidence. That she happens to leave at your place a bra identical to mine?"

"Kwan, you don't wear fucking lace, what are you on about" Changmin raisied his voice, leaving his hand on her knee, taking his phone, calling Bora's number and putting it on speaker.

After a couple of seconds a phone started ringing and the whole cafeteria went silent, trying to understand where the sound was coming from. 

"Isn't that your backpack?" Kwan asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing at where the sound was coming from.

"What the fuck did you do you fucking bitch?" Changmin whispered, squeezing her knee. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I didn't do anything. There is a phone ringing in your backpack, how would I have something to do with that?" Kwan replied, raising an eyebrow and looking around at his friends. "Come on, just pick up, see who's calling you"

"But I'm calling Bora's number?" The guy asked, clearly confused. "Wait, wait I have a picture of her in her bra" he suddenly said.

Kwan bit her lower lip, not expecting a picture. Yubin and Bora didn't tell her about the picture and she had literally nothing planned for that. 

"That won't be needed, you just have to show us that you are not calling the other phone in your backpack" she said, raising her eyebrows "Am I right guys?" She asked, picking up Changmin's backpack and taking a phone out of it. She answered and her voice resounded on speaker from Changmin's phone. "Oh… and what is that? A dark red laced bra?" She asked with a laugh, taking it out of the backpack.

"See that's not even Kwan's size! She doesn't have tits, let me just find the picture" he panicked.

"This is interesting" Kwan countered, showing the phone she found to his friends. "There is literally nothing on this phone. No pictures, no videos, no apps… there is one number though" she said, handing the one that was Yoohyeon's phone to one of Changmin's friends. "Did you really just use an empty phone to text yourself that 'sex' with you was really good?" She laughed, followed by a couple of Changmin's friends.

"Kwan... I don't know how the fuck you did this, but don't do this. You're making yourself a fool if I prove my truth with the picture"

"You still want to prove your truth?" Kwan laughed. "We literally just saw that you have my bra and an empty phone you use to text yourself. Do you have a picture with her in a bra? Great! Does that prove that you had sex with her? I don't think so" she smiled. "It's not like we don't send pictures in a bra to our partners from time to time, am I right?" She asked, looking at a girl at the table who shyly nodded her head.

"You're messing with the wrong guy, it's not because we used to be a thing that I would let you walk away after this stunt" Chang whispered to her.

"We weren't a thing. You were an asshole and I was a fool" Kwan whispered to him.

"You know that's not true! You just didn't care enough. All you did was hang around and burn your lungs. I loved you" the guy whispered back.

"Don't try that shit on me again, Chang" Kwan whispered, shaking her head. "You love nothing but yourself and I was just too blind to see that".

"That's not true! I broke up with you because I thought I was the cause of your chain smoking for some reason" he tried to excuse himself.

"You know… you are still an asshole, but I'm not a fool anymore" she simply replied. "You did with her the same thing you did with me… the only difference is that someone is there for her, while I was stuck with you for years" she whispered, standing up from the table. "You have a nice leader guys, he needs to text himself to compliment his skills during sex" she said, looking at his friends.

"I beg you, stop this and... I'll make us work again, I swear" he lied, cupping Kwan's cheek. "Come home tonight"

"She didn't have sex with you, so you're trying with me now? So I can stop humiliating you in front of your friends?" Kwan asked, not stepping back but making sure that everyone could hear.

"I still have your bra, right? I kept it with me for all this time, doesn't that mean anything" the guy said, using all the cards he had to save his skin"

"Yeah, it does mean something. It means you needed to use it to convince your friends you are still able to fool girls. But it looks like I was the only one you were able to fool" she smiled when he decided to try everything he could, since she wasn't stepping back. He leaned in when suddenly someone punched his stomach hard and someone else punched his nose.

"Ouch" Yoohyeon pouted, flailing her fist around while Yubin smiled at Kwan.

"You have to send yourself texts to look cool with your friends, you keep an ex's bra for years AND you get beaten by the youngest ones in my group" Kwan smiled, wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon and Yubin's neck. "Your leader is a joke, guys" she chuckled, looking at Changmin's friends while Yubin quickly snuck his phone in her pocket, just in case he had the picture.

"Ah fuck... I think that tall bitch broke my nose" he exclaimed as most people started laughing, walking away from the scene.

"I think I broke my hand" Yoohyeon mumbled, still pouting a little.

"You were great, Yooh" Kwan smiled, ruffling her hair. The brunette gave the older girl a little smile as Yubin bent down to grab him by the collar.

"If you dare come near my sister or even look at her once again, you're done, understood?" She hissed.

"Should I be scared of a kid?" He tried to laugh, looking up at Yubin when Kwan walked next to her. 

"This kid could easily beat you up alone but… if I see you near her or her sister, I swear to god, Chang… the 'stunt' I did today will be nothing compared to the next one"

"Fine... you win, you fucking win okay?" The guy said, standing up. "Go die on your roof" he said before walking away.

"Now delete that picture and destroy the phone, kid" Kwan smiled, winking at Yubin, letting her know that she saw her take Changmin's phone.

"Thank you, Kwan... you are a hero" Yubin smiled, hugging the girl, just like Yoohyeon but only with one arm because her hand really hurt.

The older girl smiled, hugging both girls and kissing the top of their heads, surprising them.

"Are you getting soft?" Yubin teased, looking up at her. "Did someone break your eggshell?"

"Maybe" Kwan smiled, ruffling Yubin's hair. "I get soft with pretty girls and with cute small girls who act like they're tough" she chuckled.

"Didn't you see the punch I delivered? I AM tough" the youngest girl smiled.

"Really tough" Yoohyeon chuckled, suddenly kissing Yubin's cheek. "Nice punch"

Yubin blushed madly, not knowing where to look. 

"I-... T-Thank you" Yubin stuttered, kissing Yoohyeon's cheek as well and gently taking her hand to kiss it as well. "You were tough too, puppy" she smiled shyly.

“I was but my hand definitely wasn’t, it really hurts to punch someone” the taller girl chuckled, scratching her nape.  
  
"Come here" Yubin chuckled, pulling Yoohyeon closer and hugging her with a huge smile on her face. Everything was over now. He wasn't using Bora anymore and he had nothing to shame her

with. 

“Say Kwan? Are you... free tonight?” Yoohyeon asked and Yubin started panicking a little bit at hearing that.  
  
"It depends. If it's something good, I can free myself" Kwan laughed, looking at both of them, noticing the panic in Yubin's eyes.

“Well I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up tonight? After school?” The taller girl asked with a smile.  
  
Yubin panicked even more, looking back and forth between Yoohyeon and Kwan. Of course… the older girl was cool and beautiful and she just did something amazing and she had the guts to tell Yoohyeon that she's beautiful… it was just right that Yoohyeon was interested in her.

“Kwan? Are you interested? I mean after what you just did... I have to ask, right? You helped our best friend out by taking a huge risk, bringing up your past pains”  
  
"Y-Yooh" Yubin whispered, reaching for the taller girl's hand, not knowing what to say, but not wanting to just let this happen. "Are y-you asking her out?"

“Of course I am? Wouldn’t you do the same?” Yoohyeon asked, tilting her head to the side and giving Yubin a pretty confused look before looking back at the oldest girl.  
  
"I… I guess I would" Yubin whispered, letting go of Yoohyeon's hand and scratching her arm in distress. 

"Have I just been asked out by a 14 year old girl?" Kwan asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Yoohyeon, while wrapping an arm around Yubin's neck, pulling her closer a little because it was way too obvious that the small girl was dying inside.  
  
“What’s so weird about my question? I’m just asking if you are free to do something tonight” The brunette said, really not knowing the problem.  
  
"Are you asking her out on a date? Do you like her?" Yubin blurted out, stressed because Yoohyeon couldn't get what the problem was.

“A date? Why would I ask her out on a date? Yeah, she’s pretty and stuff but way too old! I was just asking if she wanted to go to Bora with us”

Yubin let out a sigh of relief, feeling her legs go weak and Kwan laughed, shaking her head. 

"I am free and I'll gladly come to Bora with you" the older girl smiled "But I am offended! Too old?? Does that mean you like girls younger than you?" She asked, winking at Yubin when she was sure Yoohyeon wasn't looking.

“I don’t know, I mean, you’re 19, I’m 14 that’s a pretty big difference at our age. And kissing you would be weird with that piercing thing in your lip” Yoohyeon chuckled.  
  
"You know I can take that off, right?" Kwan chuckled. "So you do like younger girls"

“Just until I’m 16, probably yes, but when I turn 16, watch out Kwan, cause now I know you can somehow take that thing off, the idea doesn’t sound so bad” the girl joked.  
  
"S-So you're coming w-with us after school?" Yubin stuttered, definitely not liking the topic of Yoohyeon kissing Kwan. Or anyone else for the matter. At least if that someone wasn't her.

“Sure! Talking about my piercings, should I take it off to meet Bora?” Kwan asked with a smile, not wanting to scare the girl off.  
  
"No, you shouldn't" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "You should be who you are in front of her. You risked everything and talked about your past in front of everyone for Bora. And you don't even know her. All you know is that she's been mean to you and still you did all of that" Yubin whispered. 

“I just know what it’s like to be in her position. And well she better appreciate it, I showed everyone ‘my’ bra” the oldest girl laughed, holding Bora’s bra up.  
  
"I'm sure she will appreciate it. She's… a really good person, Kwan, and she's everything I have" Yubin whispered. "She was just blinded by that idiot… but she will look at you with different eyes now that she knows she was"

“And maybe you should stop swinging around a bra here” Yoohyeon whispered with a chuckle, grabbing Bora’s bra and putting it in her backpack.  
  
"Why? Everyone thinks it's mine anyway" Kwan chuckled. "Come on, let's go back to class! And I'll wait for you at the gate after school, alright?"

“You might be one of the most shameless people I’ve ever met! Are you fine swinging around your bra in school?” Yoohyeon chuckled, lightly punching her arm and saying that her suggestion was alright.  
  
"Of course I am" the oldest girl smiled, raising an eyebrow and patting both girl's shoulders. "Come on, I don't want you to be late to class!"

A few hours later after the last lesson Yubin and Yoohyeon walked out of the school building after having to stay 5 minutes extra with the teacher, seeing Kwan standing by the school gate, smoking a cigarette, putting up her hand when she noticed them.  
  
"Isn't she the definition of being cool?" Yubin whispered, looking at Yoohyeon as they walked towards the oldest girl.

“I like her a lot! She’s the coolest ever!” Yoohyeon cheered, noticing that she had even put in a second lip ring.  
  
"It took you long enough" Kwan commented, stepping away from the gate. "Ready to go?"

“That’s so cool” Yoohyeon gasped, pointing at her lips. “You’re so cool!”  
  
"I'm glad you like it" the girl chuckled, ruffling Yoohyeon's hair. "And I know, everyone says I'm cool" she winked as they started walking. "Here, your daily cigarettes" she added, handing two cigarettes to the girls.

“Oh thank you, we almost forgot about these” Yubin lied, accepting it and putting the second one in her pocket so she could share Yooh’s one.  
  
"Lighter, Yubs" Yoohyeon instructed, holding her hand out towards the younger girl while she instinctively held Yubin's hand with the other one, intertwining their fingers. Yubin put the cigarette in Yoohyeon’s mouth and lit it for her.  
  
“There you go, boss”  
  
"Thanks" Yoohyeon chuckled, squeezing Yubin's hand as Kwan looked down at their intertwined fingers. 

"You literally share everything… even hands" she chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry we’re not as cool as you, miss double lip piercing that I love” Yoohyeon countered with a little smirk.  
  
"I was thinking about g-getting one" Yubin suddenly blurted out. She wasn't… but Yoohyeon seemed to really like those piercing things so she could consider getting one.

“You do?” Yoohyeon asked, her eyes widening in surprise. “You would totally rock that! Right, Kwan?”  
  
""I'm sure she would" Kwan agreed with a smirk. "Yoohyeon would find you cool as well" she added, looking at Yubin.

“I already think she’s cool! I just like girls who have the courage to get those things” Yoohyeon smiled, staring at Kwan’s. “Can I touch them?”  
  
"Of course, go ahead" Kwan replied, stopping in front of Yoohyeon while Yubin was thinking to get a piercing right there, somehow, just so that Yoohyeon would touch her lips instead.

“It’s literally just a metal ring?” the younger girl asked “And still it looks really nice!”  
  
"It's because I'm cool" Kwan joked with a wink. "Do you think it's too much? Will I scare Bora off?"

“Even if it’s too much for her, you’re keeping them on for me” The taller girl stated, taking the cigarette back form Yubin.  
  
"Alright" the oldest girl nodded her head, suddenly having an idea. "Oh, Yubin. I have what you asked me!" She said, reaching for something in her backpack. She took out a little box where she kept her piercings and she took a fake one that she used to see how a piercing would look on her. "Here, so you can see how it would look on you!" She said, helping Yubin by putting the little ring on her lower lip. “Does it sit right like this? It doesn’t hurt or anything right?” she asked, checking if it was placed right because Yubin’s lips were quite different from her own.  
  
Yubin was a little confused, since she didn't ask anything, to Kwan, about piercing.

"Y-Yeah it sits right" she whispered, blushing little because she knew the girl was doing this to help her with Yoohyeon. "H-How do I look?" She asked, turning towards Yoohyeon to show her the new black metal ring in her lip.

“You’re like Kwan’s sister now! Both 2 badasses” Yoohyeon smiled. “It looks well on you!”  
  
"Y-You like it?" She asked, suddenly feeling really badass just like Yoohyeon said. "Can I keep it?" She whispered, leaning towards Kwan.

“If you want to keep it you can, it’s a fake one anyway, it was the first one I used to see if I looked well with it before getting these official metal ones”  
  
"Thank you" Yubin smiled as she finished the cigarette she was sharing with Yoohyeon. "Bora will freak out if she sees me with this though"

“It’s easy to take off, you can go in without it” Kwan said, showing her what she needed to do.  
  
"Okay but… I'll keep it!" Yubin decided as they arrived at the house. "I texted Bora this morning telling her that Yooh was coming over, but you are kind of a surprise" she added, looking at the oldest girl.

"What's your parents opinion on tattoos and piercing?" The oldest girl asked, turning to Yubin since she forgot that they of course still lived with their parents.

"They actually… uhm, I don't know, we never talked about them because I'm too young to get any of those. But they don't have prejudice about anything… So I'm sure they will be okay with you" Yubin smiled, scratching her nape "You are actually… the first friend I bring home. Except for Yooh of course"

"Your first friend? Well... I guess she'll be surprised by my 19 year old ass"

"My mother sure will" Yubin chuckled, suddenly realising what she said. She never called Bora's parents mom or dad. Not in front of them and not in front of others and she didn't even know why, because it honestly was starting to get difficult not to.

"What about your dad? I bet he's a real cutie" Kwan chuckled, taking her cigarette and putting it out on the floor. "I almost forgot about that"

"He is actually really cute. He really is a good man" Yubin smiled as she knocked at the door, knowing that Bora won't open because she would be upstairs and their father was at work. So it would be their mother. Bora's mom opened the door with a smile. "Hello you two and... hi miss" she added, seeing there was a third person.

"Hello, Miss Lee" Kwan replied, knowing Yubin's family name was Lee and not having an idea that Yubin was adopted. "I'm Kwan, Yubin and Yoohyeon's friend, it's a pleasure to meet her"

"Hi... nice to meet you uhm... you look... old? To be a friend" the woman said. "And it's actually miss Kim"

"Miss Kim?" Kwan mumbled, looking at Yubin with a confused expression. "I'm 19, miss. But let's say these two are the youngest in our group of friends. They're like… the mascottes?"

"You have a whole group of friends huh, Yubin? That's great to hear" Bora's mother smiled. "And yes, miss Kim. Little Yubs is my adoptive daughter"

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Kim, I didn't know. So I deduced you were Miss Lee" Kwan awkwardly smiled, looking at Yubin. 

"It's a pretty big group so we don't actually know everyone but… Kwan has been really kind with us. She's helping a lot" the smaller girl explained.

"You couldn't know, miss, come in, come in. You can go sit on the couch if you want or go upstairs.

Kwan was actually surprised that Yubin's mother was so okay with inviting her in without having any prejudice about her persona. They walked in and Yubin took their jackets

"Can you sit on the couch for a few minutes? I'll ask if there is something we can have as a snack to eat and bring Bora. Okay?" Yubin smiled, wanting to go to Bora's mother in the kitchen.

"Hey, are there any snacks left that we could take upstairs"

The woman smiled at the girl, preparing a plate of cookies and a couple of bottles of soda, with plastic cups. She turned around to hand the plate to Yubin and the girl happily looked at the plate.

"Thanks, mom" Yubin said, taking the plate and almost dropping it because she realized what she said.

"You're welcome, kid but... quick question. Where did you get to know that lady?" Bora's mother smiled, happy she got called mom for once but knowing it was probably a slip up.

"Well… When I got in those few fights… You know I didn't cause the first one. They just… hit me. She was the one who helped me, the girl I talked to you about. The one who got suspended just because she got me out of that fight" Yubin whispered, feeling a little bit ashamed.

"Ah she's the savior? She looks more like a fighter, I guess that's why the school suspended her and that is so wrong"

"It really was" Yubin whispered, loving how understanding and open minded that woman was. She put the plate down on the counter and she hugged her mother.

"This is one of your rare hugging moments, huh?" The older woman smiled, bending down to properly hug Yubin back.

"What if… they won't be so rare from now on, mom?" Yubin whispered, tightening the grip. Bora's mother couldn't say she wasn't surprised at hearing her say mom again. She kissed Yubin's forehead and smiled. 

"I would like that but where is the sudden change coming from?"

"I don't know… I think I've tried not to get attached, for years… but I couldn't" Yubin admitted "And when I got attached, I realized how wonderful you and dad are and what an amazing daughter Bora is and… I just felt… I'm the messy one" 

"Don't say that, Yubs, you're just different and that's totally fine! You keep us busy, our job would be really boring otherwise" her mom chuckled, patting her head.

"Thank you, for taking me in. You gave me a family and… a sister. A sister that I love so much" Yubin mumbled, pulling away a little bit.

"Best decision of our lives to take you in. We got a perfect daughter added to the family without a 9 month trouble period"

"I love you, both you and dad" the girl said, for the first time since they got her in. 

"I love you too, little Yubs" the woman whispered, kissing her forehead and patting her butt, clearly touched by those 3 words. "come on, go to your friends"

Yubin nodded her head, smiling at her mother and picking up the plate and calling Yoohyeon to help her with the bottle of soda. They joined Kwan and walked upstairs, stopping in front of Bora's room. Both Yoohyeon and Yubin took off their socks and Kwan looked pretty confused.

"Why are you taking off your socks? Do you want a smelly feet fest in there?" She asked, genuinely not knowing what was going on.

"It's Bora's rule. No socks in her room" Yoohyeon chuckled as Kwan took off her socks as well, scratching her head. 

"Bora" Yubin called, softly knocking at the door.

"Yes? I'm here... I'm laying on my bed, you can come in, Bin" the older girl replied in a soft voice.

"I'm not alone, Bora. Yooh and Kwan are here as well" Yubin explained, opening the door just a little to peek inside and look at Bora.

"K-Kwan? What is she doing here? M-mom actually let her in?" Bora sounded surprised.

"We invited her over. She… uhm… she fixed everything for you today" the younger girl explained.

"Yup, no more rumors, no more pictures, no more weird bra situations, he's gone" the oldest girl just walked in as Bora immediately looked down to check. "Yup, I took my socks off" she confidently added, showing a foot.

"H-How did you… why did you help me, Kwan?" Bora asked, standing up from the bed.

"Cause Yubin asked me to and because I know what it is to be in his claws" the girl answered.

"I've… I've been mean to you, I called you a stoner" Bora whispered, wrapping herself in the blanket and walking towards the girls.

"Well, you're not wrong, sometimes" the oldest girl honestly answered.

"She was amazing, Bora" Yoohyeon said, looking at the smaller girl and quickly walking to her to pull her into a tight hug. "She made him look like a fool in front of all his friends!"

"You're welcome, tiny lass" Kwan chuckled with a smirk. "He ain't gonna try anything in a long time"

"How did you do it? I mean h-how… he has the screens, he sent them to everyone and… m-my bra" Bora whispered.

"I won't go through the technical shit but... I basically convinced everyone that sexy ass bra was mine, even though your tits are way bigger" Kwan explained.

"H-How? And the texts?" Bora whispered, totally not understanding. "You were there?" She asked, looking at Yubin and Yoohyeon

"We acyually don't know how she pulled off the phone stuff but... I sacrificed my phone and somehow when he called your number it ended up ringing my phone" Yoohyeon explained without really explaining anything.

"Your phone? With my number?" Bora mumbled, still not understanding what happened.

"Look, I have a friend who is good with this kind of stuff. I got the idea and he just linked your number with Yooh's phone for a while" Kwan explained "It was even easier because no one expects anything from a 'stoner', but I'm actually a straight A student" she scoffed, raising an eyebrow. 

"Really Bora, Kwan is so so cool" Yoohyeon fangirled with a big smile, hugging her small friend.

"She even… exposed herself, because, well… she and the idiot were together" Yubin explained, hugging Kwan a little. "And uh! When he tried to kiss her, I punched his stomach and Yoohyeon punched his nose!" 

"Correction! Broke his nose" Yoohyeon protested with a chuckle.

"You two are crazy" Bora laughed, pulling both of them in for a hug, looking up. "You too, get in here" she added looking at the 19 year old.

"Me? In a group hug? I don't think s-" Kwan was trying to say when Yubin simply pulled her in, forcing her to join the big hug because she was sure Kwan actually wanted to.

"If someone asks, I didn't join, I was forced to against my will" the oldest girl said, wrapping her arms around the 3 kids.

"We will make sure you keep your tough image out of here" Yubin chuckled. 

"Kwan?" Bora called, looking up at the girl.

"What's up, tiny lass?"

"Thank you" Bora whispered with a smile. "Thank you for everything you did. For taking care of these two cuties while I was… blinded. And for helping me"

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure! They are two fun kids, that's for sure" she said, winking at Yubin.

"I told you, sis. I told you she was a great friend" Yubin proudly said, winking back at the oldest girl.

**Thank you for reading, much love ♥  
  
QOTD: What was your favorite part of this flashback?**


	100. Chapter 100

When Bora and Yubin were done talking about their childhood to Siyeon, the vampire scratched her head with a hand, while the other one was resting on Yubin's lap. The blonde woman turned towards her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow.

"That's… a lot of information! I basically knew nothing before today!" she protested "You were the cutest child" she commented, looking at Bora "And you were a hot-headed kid!" She almost scolded, patting her hand on Yubin's thigh.

"I do admit I was a problem sometimes but... I had the best sister to guide me" Yubin answered with a smile. Bora tried to sit up to kiss Siyeon but she couldn't because of the pain in her shoulder, deciding to stay down.

"It wasn't always easy like you know but... we pulled through" she smiled.

"You are a lot closer than I thought you were" Siyeon admitted. "I mean, I knew you were really close but, unlike me and Gahyeon, you don't tend to show it as much. I never imagined you went through all of that together" Siyeon smiled.

"Well... there is a big scar between now and then but... we restored our bonds" Yubin sighed.

"If I could go back in time… I would do things differently, Bin. I'm not saying I wouldn't have left with Yoohyeon but… I would have handled things differently with you. So differently" Bora whispered, looking at her sister. "I knew it would have hurt you, but I didn't think it would have scarred you this much"

"It's okay, Bora. We came out of it pretty strong and I know you would never just have left me" Yubin admitted, with Bora everything got fixed but... right now she was remembering what she felt for Yoohyeon. While she was explaining her side of the story, she carefully left out every detail that could give away what she felt for Yoohyeon, because she didn't want anyone to know, and she didn't want to remember it. 

"I wouldn't… But Yoohyeon was in a really difficult situation and-" she was saying when she suddenly realized something. "Wait… You got Yooh into smoking??" She suddenly yelled.

"Hey! She got herself into smoking! I stopped but then she said it was cool" the blue haired girl protested.

"But you let her try!" Bora countered "She would never have tried on her own! You smoked all those times without me noticing and you just blamed Kwan for that??"

"I couldn't help it, sis. And after a time... it became Yoohyeon and mine's... special moment. Just chilling, sharing one" the girl decided to be honest.

"Couldn't you have a healthier special moment? Like… going for a run or baking cookies? You had to smoke?" Bora protested.

"Look, that was in the past... I was forced to stop" Yubin said, referring to the moment Bora and the silver haired girl just left.

"Who forced you to stop? I didn't even know you were smoking! Did Kwan forbid you?" Bora asked.

"She didn't even know we were doing it that much... You forced me... by leaving"

"I'm glad to know that at least you didn't keep that habit" Bora sighed as Siyeon stayed silent for a few more moments before finally speaking.

"You and Yooh sounded really close" she said and she couldn't see Yubin's face because the girl was still on her lap, but she could hear her heart.

"I hated her in the beginning but... I grew to admire her more and more. We really were close"

"You know… I've always found your and Yooh's relationship really weird. You were childhood friends, you lived together for a really long time after what happened and you say you are close, Bora says you and Yooh are close and Yoohyeon says it herself but… it really doesn't look like that" Siyeon explained "Sure, you joke and talk with her when we are all together but… you two never hang out, you never spend time together"

"I was way more angry at Yoohyeon then at Bora when they left. We were close and Yoohyeon didn't tell me anything and... you can look at it how you want but in the end... Bora still left because of Yooh. I lost my sister and my best friend because of her, at that time thinking it was forever" the blue haired girl whispered.

"So you never forgave her… but you forgave Bora" Siyeon replied, deciding to dare. "Was it because you were crushing on Yoohyeon?" she asked in a soft voice. Yubin gulped, not knowing how Siyeon got that because she didn't tell her about it.

"I guess I j-just never fully forgave her?" The younger hunter replied, ignoring her last question completely.

Siyeon tightened the grip on Yubin's waist and rested her forehead against the younger girl's back. 

"That's why it was so hard on you, right? You didn't lose your sister and a friend. You lost your sister and your crush at once" Siyeon said, not really needing Yubin to answer because her heart answered for her. 

"Wait... you? Crushing on the Puppy?" Bora asked with a little smile. "And you never told me in our sister talks?"

"How could I tell you?" Yubin whispered, looking down "She was clearly crushing on you… and I could see that. I just… I didn't want anyone to know that. The only one who knew was Kwan"

"Have you heard from her in recent years? She reminds me of myself" the blonde vampire chuckled.

"I have actually. I found her on social media so I decided to email her… a couple of weeks ago" Yubin said with a smile. "You know, she… she visited me at the facility a couple of times, before she moved" 

"Oh really?" Bora asked. "What is she up to these days? Still the badass she once was?" She added, sounding interested.

"She didn't tell me that much, we just remembered some of those past times together but… in her profile picture she's on a pretty big motorbike" Yubin chuckled. "I was actually… thinking about asking her to meet. She doesn't live far so… I could try, right?"

"You absolutely should! You two were really close and I'm sure she would love to see you again, Bin"

"I will ask her then. And yeah, you are right Siyeon. You and Kwan are actually pretty similar as personalities" Yubin smiled. "Tough women who get soft with small girls" she said, pointing at herself "and pretty gir-... Well, pretty and small girls" she laughed, pointing at Bora.

"I'm really happy you told me a bit about yourselves, it really makes me feel way closer to the both of you" the vampire thanked them.

"I'm glad we told you as well" Bora smiled as Siyeon bent down a little to peck her lips, looking pretty worried about how Bora was moving her shoulder. 

"Hey, my queen, please be honest... how does your shoulder feel?" The blonde whispered.

"It's… It hurts a little, but it's probably just sore" she tried to smile, not wanting to make Yubin feel guilty.

"We'll go to a doctor later to get it checked. I'm not risking it" her girlfriend stated. 

"But there is no need-" the small woman was trying to say when Yubin turned towards her.

"Sis, no lies between us… we promised" the blue haired girl protested weakly. "I know you are pretending to be fine because you feel bad for me but… you are in pain and we both can see that"

Bora nodded, looking down with a little sigh.

"It actually hurts a lot and... I can't move it without holding back my tears" 

Yubin nodded her head, feeling really guilty about it. Her sister was trying to help her and she was so angry that she actually hit her hard during a sparring session. 

"Siyeon is right… you should go to the doctor as soon as possible"

"Bin, don't feel guilty. It was my intention to make you angry and then things like this happen" the older hunter reassured her. "It's fine, really. I got what I wanted out of it, being you making up with Siyeon"

"What if it's broken? Gahyeon needs you. The team needs you and I don't want you to be in pain because of me" Yubin whispered.

"If it's broken then I'll have to recover" Bora smiled. "I'm sure my vampire will help with that. And about training, I told you it's the shoulder I don't use"

"But you can barely move in general" Yubin weakly protested. "I'm really sorry, sis. If I could trade the pain with you, I would, I swear"

"I'm sure that as soon as I get up it'll be fine! And if I get some shoulder support it will be even easier" the smaller girl chuckled. "But if you really want to help, go make me a coffee"

"Of course!" Yubin replied, quickly standing up from Siyeon's lap and bending down to kiss Bora's forehead "I'll make you one! Siyeon, you want something? Blood or blood coffee?"

"I'll refresh Bora's ice" the blonde smiled, taking it off her shoulder and kissing her lips for a few seconds. "I'll be right back, queen"

The small woman nodded with a smile, carefully trying to find a more comfortable position on the couch and closing her eyes to relax a bit as the two other girls walked in the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry for hurting Bora. I really am" Yubin apologized, thinking that was why Siyeon had followed her for some reason.

"I know you are, Yubin. But you don't have to feel guilty for that, it's something that can happen. Have you any idea of how many bones me and Minji broke each other while training?" She chuckled "But we heal pretty fast"

"I bet you basically broke each other completely if you really fought" Yubin chuckled, feeling a little better after hearing that. "I just feel bad because it's my own sister and we weren't even training. She wanted to make me angry so I'd tell her what the problem with you was"

"I know this sounds almost ridiculous coming from me but… I think you have a lot of pain and anger stored in that small body of yours" Siyeon said, walking closer to Yubin. "And your sister knows that the only way you have to let that out… is losing it. You need to reach the breaking point".

"Well... she did great in bringing me to my breaking point... possibly breaking something of hers in the meantime"

"What I'm trying to say is that you need to solve your problems and not store them, Yubin" Siyeon explained, putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I could hear your heart when you talked about your special moments with Yoohyeon and it's honestly painful to look at you two right now. It's like you have a secret cold war going on between you"

Yubin looked at Siyeon and shook her head, sometimes it was so annoying to be friends with a vampire.

"I guess that... me and Yoohyeon never really took the time to really talk about them leaving... but... I really liked her, Siyeon. Everything I did... the smoking, the lipring idea... it was all for her, to impress her" she whispered.

"I know, I heard it all" Siyeon smiled, pointing at Yubin's heart. "And I know you don't have that kind of feelings for her anymore but I can also see that this distance between you makes you suffer… both of you"

"It's not pleasant... but luckily we are barely alone together because... I don't know what to do"

"That's not true, you have the time and the way to find time to be alone with Bora, with me, with Gahyeon" Siyeon countered, poking Yubin's nose. "You should ask her to hang out. You can't see that but she's actually dying to fix this with you. Both me and Minji noted that"

"Minji? How would she notice that? She doesn't know... And hang out to do what? Be awkward?"

"She is a vampire too and believe me… it's not that hard to notice" Siyeon admitted. "Yubin you literally leave the room as soon as you're alone with Yoohyeon in it. If we are all together it's okay but as soon as people start to leave, you find an excuse to walk away"

"I just don't know how to fix it, Siyeon" Yubin said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't know what to tell her"

"Just be honest, Yubin. Tell her why it was so hard for you to forgive her. Tell her what you told me" Siyeon suggested. "You were kids and you had a crush on her, it's completely fine. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And I'm sure it will help her understand why you are still so cold with her"

"I would just start thinking about the things we did together if I was alone with her... our accidental half-kiss, the smoking, that prom dance, we just had... so many good things and then she... she left. I never got my chance to confess. Maybe if she didn't... everything would've turned out differently. She could've fallen for me for example but... I never got the chance to find out" the blue haired girl admitted.

"You had almost a year to find out, but you didn't. You never confessed and I think that was also fate" Siyeon explained. "You could still have so many good things with her as friends and you are not letting that happen. You are both in love with someone else but you still have each other. You could still hang out, you could still do so many things together. And… think of it like this… if they never left, your life would have been completely different. You would never have met Chaesol, you would never have felt the love she gave you and who knows, maybe you would never have found Gahyeon either"

"Maybe I didn't need their love if I had Yoohyeon's" the hunter sighed. "But maybe you're right... maybe me and Yoohyeon could go back to how we were before in a way. We were honestly so close and I miss that, Siyeon"

"I can see you do" Siyeon replied, squeezing her shoulder. "Why don't you ask her to come with you when you meet this Kwan woman?" The vampire suggested with a smile.

"That... that could work, but I guess we need to have our talk first before meeting her. I wouldn't want to bother Kwan. I'm looking forward to talking to her again though, she looks exactly the same as before" Yubin smiled.

"Then just go to Yoohyeon and ask her to go for a walk" Siyeon smiled. "Bora always told me you and Yoohyeon were really close back then and I couldn't believe her because honestly… you two are so cold with each other. Or well… you are cold, she's just… she can feel you don't want to be close with her so she is giving you space"

"She always has been nice like that... but you're right... we should talk. Do you think she's free tomorrow?"

"I think she is and… if she's not, I'm sure she will free herself somehow if you ask her to hang out with you" Siyeon chuckled "She has probably been waiting for this for years"

Yubin just nodded her head after that and pulled Siyeon into a tight hug, thanking her for understanding her so well.

"Hey! Are you getting the ice fresh from Antarctica or something?" Bora yelled because her girlfriend was taking way too long.

"I was helping Yubin! She messed up your coffee!" Siyeon yelled and Yubin playfully hit her arm with a chuckle. 

"Come on, go check if your woman is okay" the younger girl smiled, pushing Siyeon towards the fridge.

The blonde quickly took an ice pack out of it and patted Yubin's shoulder before walking out of the kitchen, sneaking up on Bora and covering her eyes.

"How did my sister mess up a coffee exactly?" Bora chuckled, putting a hand on Siyeon's ones.

"She forgot to clean the filter, so there was a lot of dirty water in your cup" Siyeon whispered, kissing Bora's ear.

"She wasn't this clumsy! She's spending too much time with you" Bora laughed, leaning back a little to turn towards her girlfriend.

"Hi there, beauty" Siyeon whispered, removing her hands from Bora's eyes and bending down to kiss her lips upside down.

Bora smiled, tilting her head up a little to make the kiss easier for Siyeon.

"I love this soft side of you, you know? You looked so intimidating when we met… but you can be the softest" Bora smiled.

"I'm always soft for the people I love, unless they don't want me to be" the blonde smirked.

"I didn't know it when I met you. You know what was the first thing that drew me to you?" Bora asked, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

Her girlfriend smiled, sitting down again and putting a hand on Bora's belly, slowly rubbing circles on it and smiling at Bora so she would continue.

"You looked like a lost puppy one second and the second after you changed into an intimidating wolf" Bora explained, bringing a hand on Siyeon's cheek. "And these eyes did all the work. I could just look at them and I knew something changed"

"And why was that the thing that drew you in, my dear queen" the blonde asked, lifting Bora's shirt a little to bring her hand to her bare stomach.

"Are you really asking that?" Bora chuckled. "Did you ever look at yourself in the mirror? Those eyes look in people's souls, my beautiful wolf"

"So my eyes drew you in? No personality traits?" Siyeon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you the first time we saw each other… I couldn't know if I would like your personality. But as soon as I saw your eyes I felt… I don't know how to explain it… captured?" Bora whispered "And then your personality did the rest"

"Well, you can look in these whenever you want" the vampire chuckled, bending down to place a kiss on her belly before fixing the shirt back in place.

"Why do you think I agreed to be your girlfriend? It's only because I get to admire these" Bora chuckled, pointing at Siyeon's eyes. 

"No blindfolds in our bedroom I guess" the vampire smiled, caressing her girlfriend's arm.

"Well, I can make a little exception" Bora laughed. "But jokes aside… Now you know how my love life started so you can understand I was pretty scared to fall for someone again. But Yubin was right… you just… you made it so easy for me"

"I'm happy that I could give you what you needed in a partner" the vampire genuinely smiled.

"You are giving me so much more than what I need, Siyeon" Bora whispered, caressing her cheek. "I wasn't even that scared in the beginning and I couldn't understand why. I felt safe with you and after the first kiss I actually had to ask Yubin for approval as she made me promise! And surprisingly enough, she said yes" Bora chuckled.

"So asking you to be my girlfriend... I should've asked Yubin?" The blonde joked.

"You think that's that easy?" Bora laughed. "I had to ask permission even to date you! But I can't really blame her… seen how that went in the past"

"Yeah... I understand, it's good that she's looking out for you. But I'll be good for you. I'll be a pup, a human and a wolf whenever you want me to"

"I know you will" the hunter smiled, locking eyes with her girlfriend. "Speaking of permission… When will I have the pass to enter this family? I really want that tattoo!"

"I actually spoke about it with Yubin this morning. I want to give it to you at the same moment and as soon as possible"

"Really? Can you do that?" Bora smiled, looking really excited. "It would be a dream, become part of the family together with my actual family!"

"Just give me a date and we can do it as soon as Yubin also picked a spot.

"Great! I'll talk with her" Bora smiled, trying to sit up on the couch and flinching. "Don't tell Yubin but I'm really afraid there is something broken in here" she whispered.

"I won't tell her" Siyeon whispered, helping her girlfriend up. "And I think it's better if we go straight to the hospital"

"I agree" Bora whispered "Can you get my jacket for me?" She asked with a smile as Siyeon nodded. She reached for the jacket and helped Bora wearing it as Yubin walked out of the kitchen. 

"The coffee is… ready" she said, whispering the last word as she noticed Siyeon was putting her jacket on and Bora was already ready to leave.

"I'm pretty sure that if you took this long to make it sis, it's already cold again" the smaller hunter laughed.

"It's not cold! I just made this… I lost a little bit of time to text Gahyeon" Yubin pouted. "But it's fine, I'll drink it if you are going out" 

"We're going to the hospital and if Gahyeon doesn't stop throwing up you should bring her too" Siyeon said, hearing that her sister was throwing up for the third time this morning.

"Again? She just told me she was feeling better!" Yubin replied worriedly. "I know I promised to keep an eye on her yesterday but you gave me a reason to drink even more than her!" Yubin pouted.

"Well, at least she'll learn that you can't drink too much or you feel like dying the day after" Siyeon said, making sure Gahyeon heard.

Yubin sighed, giving a peck on the top of Bora's head.

"Text me when the doctor gives you the result" she whispered. She turned towards Siyeon and she squeezed her shoulder lightly. "You take care of my sister, I'll take care of yours" she smiled weakly, pointing upstairs.

"If she throws up in the bed, she's cleaning it herself" Siyeon chuckled before leaving the house and going to the car, helping Bora in. "Is it okay like this? Is the seatbelt hurting you?"

"A little bit, but it's okay" Bora smiled, signaling Siyeon that she was good to go. 

"That's not okay" the vampire whispered, trying to readjust it a little and make it better.

"Babe, I don't think there is a way to make it not painful" Bora admitted with a little smile. "Just hop in and let's go" 

"Wait! Idea!" The blonde suddenly said, going back inside and returning with an ice bag, putting it between the seatbelt and Bora's shoulder. "What about that?"

"You are a genius, my beautiful wolf" Bora chuckled, noticing that the ice prevented her from feeling pain. "Thank you" 

The vampire got in the car as well, driving to the nearby hospital which took about 15 minutes, parking on the parking lot.

"Funny thing, first time ever in a hospital for me" the blonde admitted.

"What? You've never been in a hospital?" Bora asked, widening her eyes. "How is that even possible? Don't you guys get h-... Oh. I guess you don't really need doctors" she chuckled.

"Not really no, our bones have a special structure and we are basically our own doctors" Siyeon smiled, helping Bora out of the car, keeping the ice bag pressed against her shoulder.

"You're lucky! Well, I have to admit I've been here for myself only a few times. But I guess having a hot-headed sister makes the difference. I've been here a lot with her" she chuckled as Siyeon helped her to enter the hospital.

"If the doctors hurt you I'll report them so they get fired" Siyeon stated, putting an arm around her waist and entering the emergency section of the building.

"I think you should wait outside, my little wolf" Bora chuckled. "The doctors will have to visit me and it will hurt… and I don't want you at their throat"

The blonde grumbled walking over to the reception desk with her girlfriend.

"She needs help with her shoulder" she simply said.

"Fill this with all the information" the woman at the reception simply replied, handing a paper to Siyeon without even looking up at her and Bora.

She looked at the paper and widened her eyes. "Filling this in would take at least 15 minutes! This is the emergency section" the blonde countered.

"It's not really an emergency" the woman replied, looking at Bora. "She's not unconscious or choking or something. You can fill the paper for her if she can't write, but you will have to wait, ma'am"

"Do you want someone to be choked or unconscious?" The vampire threatened, glaring at the receptionist.

"Babe, it's okay" Bora smiled, taking the paper and smiling at her girlfriend. "Will you fill this in for me?" she asked softly, reaching for the pen.

"Fine" Siyeon gave up, glaring once again and sitting down with Bora, starting to fill it in.

"I'm not giving them your phone number. What the fuck?" The blonde whisper-yelled.

Bora chuckled, loving Siyeon's reaction to that. 

"It's normal, it's always required in this type of paper. They're not trying to date me or something" she chuckled, unable to stop herself from pulling Siyeon in for a soft kiss.

"I'm filling mine in just in case" The blonde whispered, filling in the other questions. "Address: My house... Sex: A lot... Married: Yes" she started mumbling her answers.

"Babe what are you doing?" Bora whisper-yelled. "You can't answer like that! Sex means-… you just have to put the check on the 'F'. And… did you just… married?" She stuttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do they put F and M at sex? F for fucking and M for what?" The vampire asked. "And yeah, they should know you are mine"

"Female and male. They don't need to know if I am sexually active. Well, not for my shoulder!" Bora chuckled. "But… we are not married, you can't lie on these papers! I'll go ask her a new one"

"We will marry before they check then. I'm not going to give them the impression you are single" Siyeon stated, taking the paper back. "Complaint: This looks like a dating paper, fix it" she mumbled, turning it around. "Where do I have to put it's your shoulder?"

"I am not going to give that paper back to them" Bora chuckled, standing up to go ask a new one. "We will fill this in together. I'll tell you what to write and you will write it… but just so you know… I like the idea of marrying you"

Siyeon blushed at that, kind of only saying that in her jealousy as Bora returned with a new paper.

"You do?" The vampire asked as soon as she sat down.

"Well… how could I not?" Bora whispered with a smile. "I mean, you said… W-wait, were you saying it j-just because… oh god, I'm… I'm so sorry. F-Forget what I said" she suddenly realized, shaking her head and looking down at the paper.

"No! No... I l-love you and... even though I don't really know how it all works, I would like to marry you too" 

"I'm… I'm glad you do" Bora smiled, blushing a little. "And I love you too… but I really need you to fill this in or they won't call me and I won't get visited" she chuckled, handing the new paper to Siyeon. They filled it in together this time and after about 10 minutes they were done, heading back to the reception.

"Here's the form, now help her" the blonde said.

"You can sit down, we will call her" the woman said, putting the paper on top of a pile of other documents. 

"Are you just going to let that sit there?" Siyeon asked, pointing at the stack of papers. "Don't you see she's in pain?"

"It's the emergency area, everyone here is in pain" the woman countered. "I will finish this work and I will bring her paper in, just like I did with the others. But if you don't sit down I won't be able to finish my work and consequently I won't bring this in" she added, pointing at Bora's paper.

"How long will we have to wait?" Bora politely asked.

"Unfortunately I can't answer that question, it depends on the doctor and on the people already inside" the woman answered, looking at Bora. "But I will make sure to tell them you are visibly in pain, miss" she added with a polite smile.

"Thank you, do you have a painkiller or some ice in the meantime? It's really starting to become unbearable again"

"I can give you some ice" the woman said, standing up from the chair "And I'll bring this in right now… I'll try to put some pressure"

"See, Siyeon, that's how you get these kinds of things done" Bora whispered with a teasing smile.

"I bet she's doing like this just because you put your number in that" Siyeon scoffed, crossing her arms on her chest. "She's nice to you. If she texts you, I swear…" she mumbled.

"Siyeon the hospital texts or calls you sometimes to check up on you, it's normal" the small woman laughed.

"Well I'll make sure to answer those texts or calls!" Siyeon stated, raising an eyebrow. "If she thinks she can ask my girlfriend's number right in front of me…" 

"You are the cutest wolf" Bora chuckled, pecking Siyeon's lips as the receptionist cleared their throat beside her.

"Your ice" she said, handing the ice to Bora with a smile.

"My woman" Siyeon stated, taking the ice and gently placing it on Bora's shoulder, glaring at the receptionist.

The two lovers waited in the waiting room for almost half an hour until a man in his early thirties came walking out calling for Ms. Kim.

Bora stood up from the chair and Siyeon quickly stood up as well, wrapping an arm around Bora's waist, helping her to walk. 

"She's here, she's Ms. Kim" Siyeon stated, raising her hand and pointing at Bora.

"You can come with me. We'll do some quick tests first, taking a scan after if needed" the doctor explained.

"I'll go in with her" Siyeon quickly said. There was no way she was leaving Bora alone in a room with this guy. To do tests.

"Of course you can join us, but you need to leave during the scan if one is needed"

Siyeon nodded her head, not wanting to argue about that now. She helped Bora into the room and placed her on the bed, turning towards the doctor, waiting for instructions.

"Ms. Kim, can you explain to me what kind of pain it is you feel? And what you can still do with your shoulder"

"It's a constant pain. It hurt at the beginning, then it felt like it was just a little bit sore but now… the pain is unbearable. I can't move my shoulder at all without feeling pain" Bora explained.

"I see that your friend already put ice on it, that was really smart, did you do something else?"

"Girlfriend" Siyeon mumbled, looking at him. "I popped it back in place and I kissed i-" she was about to say when she realized that wasn't exactly a medical technique. "Just that."

"Well it seems fine so you clearly have the expertise on how to fix a dislocated shoulder. You are a physiotherapist I assume then?" The man smiled at Siyeon.

"A what?" Siyeon mumbled, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just… really experienced… with injuries?"

"Oh alright, that's great" he nodded his head, turning to Bora. "Ms. Kim, I'm going to ask you to take off your shirt and lower the strap of your bra for a moment"

"W-What?" Siyeon whisper-yelled, looking at Bora and shaking her head. "She has a half sleeve t-shirt. Can't you do whatever you have to do with that on?" She asked, glaring at the doctor.

"I could technically do it, but it would be much harder to deduce what's wrong exactly".

"It's fine" Bora smiled, taking off her shirt and lowering the strap of her bra. "Babe, be good and let the doctor do his job" she chuckled.

"Alright this is going to hurt a little" he said, carefully pressing his finger on the bone to feel it.

Bora whimpered, reaching for Siyeon's hand and squeezing it hard.

"I-It really hurts" she whispered, looking at the doctor.

"There's definitely something wrong in there so I'm not going to risk it" he said, putting the bra strap back in place. "You can go stand against that glass pane right there, back to me and I need you to leave the room, miss"

"Leave? Why? Those ray things won't do anything to me, don't worry, I'm a strong woman" Siyeon replied, shaking her head, knowing that it really wouldn't have any effect on her.

"I'm just following the procedure, miss. It will only take a few minutes"

Siyeon looked at Bora who nodded her head with a smile. The vampire sighed and walked to the door, opening it and walking outside.

She hated that she couldn't stay in so she just decided to use hearing to listen to Bora’s heartbeat when 2 nurses come out of the operating chamber with a bed, gaining Siyeon's attention.

The nurses carefully placed the bed on the side of the corridor and walked into a room. Siyeon curiously looked at the sleeping person in the bed and she felt her blood boil all of the sudden. She knew the woman on it. She was the reason for a week worth of chaos, the reason her girlfriend and Gahyeon got really hurt.

"What the fuck are you doing here" she whispered under her breath.

Elkie laid on the bed, peacefully sleeping after an operation, but she looked like she was about to wake up. Siyeon looked around and walked closer to the bed, gritting her teeth. She hated her with all her heart and Minji prevented her from killing Elkie. But Minji wasn't here now… she could do it, it would only take a second.

She used her hearing to check if the doctor was still busy with Bora and if anyone else was coming into the corridor before picking up the pillow from the bed.

She clenched her fist on it, bringing it towards Elkie's head. Just a few seconds and she could avenge Bora and Gahyeon. Bora was so hurt and Gahyeon still had bruises all over her body. Then why was she hesitating?

She brought the pillow closer to Elkie's head pressing it down when she started thinking of what the others would think. She would avenge them but... Minji would be so angry.

She carefully listened around and no one was coming. She had all the time to do it and no one would ever know. She could keep this to herself… 

The vampire heard how Elkie's heartbeat was slowly weakening, meaning she just had to keep going for a little longer.

She pressed the pillow harder, biting her lower lip. The thought of Elkie coming back to hurt Bora and Gahyeon again was haunting her. She had the opportunity to make sure that it would never happen and she was taking it… but she was feeling so bad about it. This wasn't like killing a vampire in a fight… she was killing a sleeping human.

"Y-you're not getting... another chance, Elkie... I'm doing what... already... should've happened" she whispered, pressing the pillow harder, hearing Elkie was waking up.

She tried to end it right there, when her arm just stopped. She couldn't press harder, she couldn't clench her fist on the pillow. Her eyes slowly changed, the accents of gold now visible in Siyeon's black eyes. 

"This is a mistake, Siyeon" Nara whispered, trying to take control over the vampire's body.

"Leave me... a-alone! She needs to die" the blonde whispered again, finding it really weird that they were both speaking via the same mouth.

"She does. But you can't do it. What would Minji think about this? And Gahyeon? What would your girlfriend think about you killing an unconscious human they forbid you to kill before?" Nara spoke again.

"They wouldn't find out... and she's not... that unconscious, anymore" Siyeon shook her head. "So give me back my arms"

"I won't let you kill her. Not because I care about her… but because I know you would regret this and I can feel your regrets… I feel the pain you feel and I don't want to feel this regret as well" Nara explained.

Siyeon sighed, taking a little step back.

"You're right... she doesn't deserve... to die like this... she d-deserves to die the way she almost killed... Bora" the blonde said in a low growl.

"You don't want to do that. Just like you were hesitating now" Nara whispered "Take this as a thank you for letting me see and kiss my wife. That's the only reason I prevented you from making this mistake"

Siyeon nodded her head, putting the pillow and staring at Elkie with a glare.

"Why… didn't you… do it?" The Chinese woman whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"Cause you'll die screaming, instead of silenced" Siyeon gritted her teeth.

"I am… sorry for what I did" Elkie whispered, locking eyes with Siyeon. "I didn't want… to hurt them… I felt bad h-hurting Gahyeon"

"Don't even try, you psycho! You basically branded her! You'll see where that gets you" the blonde threatened.

"If you want… to kill me… you should do it fast. You are not… the only vampire trying to… do that" Elkie replied, fixing her eyes on the ceiling.

"They won't get you... I will. So prepare your vocal chords to sing"

"I d-don't care" Elkie smiled, shaking her head lightly. "Whatever gets me… to my Aeris… will be fine"

"Do you think you'll go to her? You're going to the deepest pits of hell, only to be tortured for eternity. No heaven for you" Siyeon smirked.

"She will… find her way to me" Elkie smiled, closing her eyes "She a-always did"

"She won't anymore freak! So when you're allowed to get out of here... Taxi Siyeon will wait" the vampire stated, squeezing her face harshly.

"I'll accept… whatever happens. I deserve it" Elkie whispered, locking eyes with Siyeon. "How… how's Gahyeon?"

"I already told you that! She's basically a branded animal thanks to you!"

"Those… will heal" Elkie replied "And if they don't… she will be… beautiful anyway"

"Shut the fuck up!" Siyeon hissed, pressing a button on the bed to call for help before walking back to her seat.

A nurse quickly walked to Elkie, checking on her and noticing that she was awake. The two talked for a few moments before the nurse pushed the bed into a room. 

The blonde vampire made sure to remember the room number so she could tell Minji about this and right after Bora walked out of the doctor's room with a little smile.

“H-Hey, how did it go?” Siyeon asked, quickly walking to Bora to help her walk. “Did he fix your shoulder?”

"That's not how scans work, wolf. They take pictures of my bones inside and right now he is analyzing them to see if he can find anything out of the ordinary" Bora explained, noticing that Siyeon was sweating. "Do you feel alright?" She asked, putting a hand against her forehead.

“I’m fine now” Siyeon smiled, taking Bora’s hand and kissing her palm. “I just… saw Elkie”

"You what?! W-where? Here? What was she d-doing here?" Bora whisper-yelled.

“She’s in that room” Siyeon replied, pointing at a door. “I’m pretty sure she had a surgery or something”

"Is that why you're sweating so much?" Bora asked, wiping Siyeon's forehead with her hand and drying it on her own pants.

“I had a little… fight? With Nara” Siyeon admitted. “But you don’t have to worry, I’m okay”

"A fight? About what? She broke the rule! We have to tell Yubin" the small girl exclaimed.

“She actually-… There is no need to tell Yubin” Siyeon replied, shaking her head. “She didn’t do anything wrong this time”

"What happened, Siyeon?" Bora simply asked, rubbing her arm soothingly.

The vampire locked eyes with her girlfriend and she knew she promised her to stop keeping her out of things, she had to be honest. 

“I w-wanted to kill her, for what she did to you and Gahyeon” Siyeon admitted in a whisper. “Nara stopped me”

Bora widened her eyes and looked at Siyeon.

"Thank god she did! You can't just do that, Siyeon... not here... not now"

“I know… I just… Fear got the best of me and I was scared she could hurt you again… So I just wanted to make sure she wouldn’t have another chance” Siyeon whispered, caressing Bora’s cheek. “But Nara… she stopped my arm and she said she did it as a thank you for letting her see her wife”  
  


"Does Elkie know you... tried?" Bora asked, kissing Siyeon's forehead and combing her hair.

“She does… she woke up right after Nara stopped me” the vampire admitted “She apologized again and she asked why I didn’t do it”

"What she did is wrong but... we can't kill her just because we want to now, wolfie. The team made a decision and we really don't need another fight" Bora smiled as the doctor came out of the room, calling them both in for the results.

They walked inside the room and Siyeon helped Bora sit down on the chair, taking a seat beside her. 

“What’s the result? Can you fix her shoulder?” she impatiently asked, holding Bora’s hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"Well, I found out that she has a bone fracture" the man said, turning the screen towards them. "Meaning a piece of the bone has broken off like you can see here"

“The bone… is broken?” Siyeon mumbled, looking at the paper he was holding up in front of them. “But you can fix it right? Her shoulder will be fine?” she quickly asked, looking at the doctor.

"Of course it can be fixed. It will even fix itself. The only thing you need to do is rest a lot, immobilize your shoulder using an arm sling and put a lot of ice on it. After about 6 weeks it should be restored" the man explained.

“Six weeks?” Bora asked, shaking her head. “I can’t rest for that long! I have an… archery c-competition. I have to train and I really can’t stop for this”

"Well best case scenario it would take 3 weeks but 6 is the average, miss" the man smiled. "Just do what I said and everything would be fine, if you force yourself you will make it worse"

Bora shook her head again. She couldn’t stay still for 6 weeks. She had to train with Gahyeon for the mission and she didn’t want to stop the whole group.

“No, you don’t understand, I can’t sto-” she tried to say when Siyeon squeezed her hand.

“She will rest for 6 weeks, I’ll make sure of that. Is that all? Ice, rest and an arm sling?” the vampire asked.

"That's all that's needed. Just take care of her and make sure she rests"

“I will. She can take some painkillers for the pain, right?” the blonde woman asked.

"Of course, I already prepared a prescription for that" the man smiled, handing it to them.

“Thank you” Siyeon replied, taking the papers and putting them in her purse. “Come on, Bora. Let’s go home so you can have some rest”

They shook the doctor's hand and left the room and as soon as they did Bora tugged on Siyeon's sleeve.

"I can't rest for 6 weeks, wolf"

“You can and you will, my queen” Siyeon simply replied. “Did you hear what he said? If you don’t rest you will make it worse”

"He doesn't know that vampire kisses exist. I'm sure you can turn it into one week" Bora protested.

“I will kiss your shoulder and make sure it heals well… and we will see how it goes” Siyeon replied in a firm tone “But I won’t trust your word on that so whenever you tell me your shoulder feels fine, we are coming back here and he will take those weird pictures again. If he says the shoulder is completely fine, you can go back to training”

"Alright, alright!" Bora said, giving up and thinking about something. "Say, do vampires differ in strength of their healing power?"

“I thought they didn’t… until Red Lotus licked my wounds” Siyeon admitted.

"So Minji has more than you? Then I want her to kiss my shoulder" Bora smiled.

“I didn’t say Minji, Bora. I said Red Lotus” the vampire corrected her. “That’s why I was surprised. Minji healed me many times… but I’ve never healed as fast as I healed that one time Red Lotus did it”  
  


"But how? It's the same body" the hunter asked.

“I don’t know” Siyeon cut short as they walked out of the hospital. “But there is no way I’ll let Red Lotus anywhere near you. Maybe Nara… if she heals better than me and Minji, but I’ll have to ask Minji and Yubin about that”

"Okay, thank you wolfie" Bora smiled. "Oh god our relationship is going to be so boring!"

“No it’s not” Siyeon replied, helping Bora into the car and putting her seatbelt on. “We can do a lot of things together. We can watch movies, read, we can watch the others training and make fun of them! You can keep teaching me how to cook”

"I didn't mean that part of our relationship. I meant the making out and stuff" the small hunter chuckled.

“I’ll find a way to make it not boring then. I’m a vampire after all” Siyeon chuckled, starting the engine.

"And what's that supposed to mean? The fact you're a vampire doesn't change anything"

“I really think it does, my queen” Siyeon smiled, fixing her eyes on the road. “You are bored to have a simple make out session in your room? You want to make out with me on the rooftop of the highest building in Seoul? I’ll take you there. Whatever you want to do… I’ll make it possible”

"I just mean how will we make out while keeping my shoulder still. And I would freeze on that building" Bora laughed, finding it really cute.

“I’m pretty sure we can make out keeping your shoulder still” Siyeon reassured her with a smile. “And you wouldn’t freeze because I’d bring you there wrapped up in a huge blanket. You would look like… one of those things Gahyeon loves… a burrito!” Siyeon chuckled.

"You are the best girlfriend ever" Bora whispered with a chuckle. "Can you park over there?" She suddenly said.

“Of course” Siyeon replied, sounding a little worried. She parked the car and turned towards her girlfriend. “Is everything okay? Does it hurt? Should I bring you back to the hospital?”

"Nope, we are just going to test if you can make out with me without touching my shoulder" the hunter simply smiled.

“Did you really just ask me to stop for this?” Siyeon chuckled, cupping Bora’s cheek with a hand. “And do you really think that the car is the best place to try that? You can’t turn towards me without hurting yourself”

"You are absolutely right about that, my wolf" Bora simply said, patting her lap.

“No way” Siyeon stated, shaking her head. “I can’t fit in there without moving you a little or hurting you. We will try this at home, on the couch or in bed”

"Sometimes I forget how not modern you are" Bora laughed, pressing a button that slowly made her chair move backwards. "Is that enough space for your big butt?"

“How did I not know that button existed? This is my car!” Siyeon protested, scratching her head a little. “Fine… but it’s only to test if we can do that! A five minutes thing!” She said in a firm tone, definitely not wanting to disobey the doctor. “You need to rest!”

"I thought you didn't like the doctor? But as soon as he smiled at you, you became an obedient dog following his rules" The hunter teased.

Siyeon carefully moved on Bora’s lap, cupping her face with both hands.

“I became an obedient dog because I understood he could see what was wrong in your shoulder” she whispered, pecking Bora’s lips softly.

"So you did become someone else's obedient dog? Bad wolfie" Bora said, moving the hand of her free arm to Siyeon's butt.

“If it was needed to know what was hurting you… I have no regrets” Siyeon smiled, pecking Bora’s lips again.

"He should've scolded you though. You were not a nice dog when he asked me to take off my shirt" Bora smirked.

“I just made sure he knew you are mine” Siyeon whispered, locking eyes with the hunter. 

"And you are mine as well" Bora smiled, kissing Siyeon's lips, letting them stay there for a bit.

Siyeon smiled a little, moving her lips against Bora’s, carefully pushing herself closer because she couldn’t pull the hunter closer.

"Only 5 minutes, right? We didn't start yet" the hunter chuckled.

“I’ll start right now” Siyeon whispered, biting Bora’s lower lip softly, pulling it a little.

"There's the wolf I know... and I'm pretty sure making out works" Bora whispered, opening her mouth as they started properly making out for the promised 5 minutes before returning home and informing the others.

**Thanks for reading much love♥  
  
The comeback was just.... WOW WOW WOW also that intro track? Straight fire!!!  
  
QOTD: What is your favorite song of the album except for Odd eye?  
Cristina: Wind blows  
Nyle: Poison love**


	101. Chapter 101

That same evening Minji was sitting down at the side of the arena, looking at some papers. She sighed, dropping her head in her hands and shaking it. Why was everything going wrong? When she started this plan to go against the Nightshades she knew it would be difficult, but this was way worse than she expected.

First the whole Red Lotus breakout, then Elkie happened, they got to know about Solise and Nara and now Bora was injured. It was as if everything that could happen to delay it happened, week after week.

She was so deep in thoughts that she didn’t even notice Yoohyeon had walked to the arena. She sat down beside Minji and placed a cup of blood in front of Minji and one of coffee beside it. She gently took the papers away from her girlfriend’s hands and put them back down. 

“You need a break, babe” the hunter said with a smile, knowing that the leader was overworking herself.

"It's awful, Pup. Nothing is going to plan" Minji sighed, turning towards her. "But I'll gladly take a Yoohyeon break"

“I know how you feel… It’s just like everything is going against our plan” Yoohyeon replied, nodding her head. 

"I mean it's just giving us more time to prepare but... at the same time they could also be doing things"

Yoohyeon nodded her head, picking up one of the papers Minji was reading. 

“Siyeon wrote this, right?” she asked with a smile “It’s not like you to write down things that worry you”

"Yeah it's Singnie's" Minji replied, sneakily taking one of the papers from the stack and putting it under her butt.

“So… she thinks the same thing you thought, after Elkie happened” Yoohyeon stated, reading something Siyeon wrote. “You were Elkie’s target but the Nightshades wanted to make Siyeon snap for some reason. Probably to release Silver Wrath”

"Well they succeeded. That part of her got activated during that period" the older woman sighed. "I'm happy nothing bad happened with that"

“I’m happy about that as well” Yoohyeon replied, taking a blank page and writing something on it. 

"What are you writing, pup?" Minji asked, peeking over her shoulder.

“Good things that happened because of the bad ones?” Yoohyeon replied, scratching her head with the pen. “Siyeon snapped but we were lucky because Yubin was reading the book Siyeon gave her and she understood what was going on. Then Nara was ‘activated’, as you said… but she’s not as crazy as Red Lotus… so that’s good” 

"And I think the good things end there huh?" The vampire said, resting her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder.

“Well… let’s see what other bad things Siyeon wrote down. Jiwoo possibly being with the Nightshade? You told her that?” Yoohyeon whispered, turning to Minji.

"I did. She was a good friend of both of us and Singnie noticed I was stressed"

“I’m still sure it’s not her, working with the Nightshades but… If it is her, what are you going to do?” Yoohyeon asked in a whisper.

"Then I'll find out if she is there by will or by force and based on that decide my actions. But let's just keep the thought that it isn't her for now"

“Okay. Now… to see if I can find other good things, I need to see what other negative things Siyeon noted down… and to do that, I will need the paper you put under your cute butt, babe” Yoohyeon said, looking in Minji’s eyes.

"You noticed?" Minji blushed, finding it funny she called her butt cute. "Well uhm... those aren't Siyeon's notes"

“Of course I noticed. You are training me to see things that usually go unnoticed, right?” Yoohyeon smiled “Are those your notes? Can I read them?”

"I guess my training is backfiring on me" Minji chuckled. "And yes... those are my notes but not on this subject"

“About what then?” Yoohyeon curiously asked, taking Minji’s hand and squeezing it a little.

"It's... awkward... it's a kind of training schedule" Minji whispered.

“Let me see” the hunter smiled, holding her hand out to ask Minji to give her the paper “Why would a training schedule be awkward?”

"You'll see... but please don't be mad or anything" the older woman said, handing her the paper.

Yoohyeon took the paper and looked at the training schedule. She scratched her head with the pen, looking pretty confused.

“Why should I be mad about Gahyeon’s training schedule?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well uhm... that's the thing. It's not... for Gahyeon" Minji whispered, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

“But it’s clearly a vampire’s training and I highly doubt that you or Siyeon nee-...” the hunter was saying when she realized what Minji meant. “I-Is this f-for me?”

The older woman nodded her head.

"I remembered... our t-talk and... since we got some extra p-preparing time I... I started thinking of it" she admitted.

“T-That’s-...” Yoohyeon mumbled, looking at the paper in her hands for a few moments. The silence was starting to scare Minji a lot. Now that the time was coming, Yoohyeon was probably realizing that she wasn’t ready and she was changing her mind about the topic. The vampire was about to take everything back when Yoohyeon raised her head and smiled. “I can’t wait to start”

"Huh? What d-do you mean? You l-like it?" Minji whispered, looking really unsure.

“I do… it’s a good schedule and I can see you thought about everything” Yoohyeon replied, looking back at the paper. “I still… I still need to talk about this with Bora and Yubin though. But as soon as I do… I’ll be ready to do this, Minji”

"I'm really nervous... but also really looking forward to it... because once you are t-turned... I can officially mate you"

“I have to admit… I’m really scared about the transformation part” Yoohyeon whispered “If something goes wrong during it… I will lose everyone”

"Nothing will go wrong... I'll make sure of that. And for the actual transformation... if you become a full vampire, your belly will hurt a lot because it fights between the want for food and water against blood" Minji explained.

“I know… you told me that. And Siyeon told me about the hearing thing… that will drive me crazy in the beginning. And I’m ready, Minji, I’m ready to go through all of it… I just need you to promise me that I will wake up after the transformation”

"Of course you will, Pup. I'll take care of you" Minji whispered. "And I'm sure everyone will help you get through all the problems"

“I’m sure they will” Yoohyeon smiled, nervously playing with her fingers. “Minji… if Bora or Yubin won’t accept it? W-What am I going to do? I mean… I will do it anyway but… I can’t lose either of them”

"I'm sure they will understand but if they won't... we'll think about it then" the vampire smiled, hugging Yoohyeon close. "I love you, Pup"

“I love you too, babe” the hunter smiled, melting in Minji’s embrace when she suddenly pulled away, widening her eyes. “Will I challenge you?”

"You probably will someday, but I think I can handle a cute puppy" the older woman laughed.

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to be the leader!” Yoohyeon replied, shaking her head. “I won’t challenge you and if I will, I’m sorry!”

"Yoohyeon, don't worry about it. Just hope there is a bed nearby and everything will be fine" the black haired woman joked.

Yoohyeon chuckled, cupping Minji’s face and pulling her in for a soft kiss. 

“I’ll talk to Bora and Yubin as soon as I can… and then we are going to do this. I’ll be a vampire” she whispered.

"A cute one, with baby fangs" Minji smiled, pecking Yoohyeon's lips. They stayed silent for a couple of moments when Minji remembered something she also wanted to say. "Pup? There is also something else you should know"

“Tell me everything, babe” Yoohyeon smiled, caressing Minji’s cheek.

"I... I... technically k-kissed Siyeon" she simply whispered.

“W-What?” Yoohyeon asked, pulling back. “Y-You two kissed?” she whispered, looking hurt. “Why?”

"Wait! Let me explain... during the meeting of Nara and Solise... Yubin allowed them to... make out" Minji admitted, looking down.

Yoohyeon let out a sigh of relief and hit Minji’s arm

“You should have said it like this from the beginning. I thought you willingly kissed Siyeon” Yoohyeon whispered.

"Of c-course not! I promised you I wouldn't" the vampire shook her head. 

“Then… it’s okay, babe. You didn’t have control over that and I have no reason to be mad at you” Yoohyeon smiled. “Of course I don’t like the idea of your body making out with someone that’s not me but… I can’t blame Yubin either. She has always had a good heart” the hunter smiled, letting out a little sigh.

"I didn't like it either... when I heard I felt like I betrayed you so... that's why I had that fight with Yubin"

“You didn’t betray me” Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her head. “And I thought Yubin’s fight was with Siyeon… but they fixed things”

"It was with both of us. You know I can react quite strongly sometimes" the vampire awkwardly chuckled.

“I know you do” Yoohyeon nodded her head, taking hold of Minji’s hand. “Did you fix things with her? The more you wait… the more difficult it gets to fix them with Yubin” Yoohyeon whispered.

"I talked to her this afternoon so... I think we are fine" Minji smiled, pulling Yoohyeon into her side.

“That’s good” the hunter whispered, smiling a little. She rested her head on Minji’s shoulder, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"It's nice to have a moment of peace and quiet" the vampire smiled, slowly caressing Yoohyeon's silver hair with her fingers.

“I agree. Peace and quiet is something you don’t usually have when Bora is around” Yoohyeon joked. 

"I noticed that in the days you stayed here"

“She’s the loudest” Yoohyeon chuckled. “And I have to say that when she was younger, she was even louder, if that’s possible!”

"I wonder how your ears are not damaged after all that time" the older woman laughed.

“I used to sneak into Yubs’ bedroom when Bora was too loud” the hunter explained “That probably saved my ears”

"What were you doing in her room?" 

“In Yubin’s?” Yoohyeon asked and Minji nodded her head. “We just… sat down on the window and we looked at the sunset. Almost every evening… it was kind of our moment. Bora had dance lessons and me and Yubs just talked a lot. She used to be really different from how she’s now”

"Yeah.. you told me that before. And your guys' moment sounds amazing! The breeze on your face, sunset in front of you and a talk partner, what more could you need?"

“A shared cigarette” Yoohyeon involuntarily mumbled. Minji describing that moment reminded her of those moments and her girlfriend described everything perfectly, with only one thing missing.

"You smoked?" Minji smiled, looking at her girlfriend.

“I-... I wouldn’t say we smoked. It was something we did only when we were together. That was our moment. The window, the sunset, the talks and a shared cigarette” Yoohyeon whispered with a smile that dropped shortly after.

"You said you were together a lot, so I bet you smoked a lot too. Don't worry, I don't judge" Minji chuckled, hugging Yoohyeon closer, noticing she missed those times. "If you miss it that much, why don't you start again?"

“Smoking?” Yoohyeon asked, pretending to not understand what Minji meant.

"That too. I just meant those moments with Yubin in general. We also have windows, sunsets and stuff. The cigarettes you need to get yourself though"

“I… I wish I could” Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her head. “But I would probably be on the window alone, at sunset”

"Just ask Yubin, you don't have to do it every day. I can join you too when Yubin is not available" Minji chuckled.

“That’s not what I meant” the hunter replied, sounding defeated. “Me and Yubin… we just… we are not as close as we used to be. Those were pretty intimate moments and now… now we are just living under the same roof and we have common friends… She doesn't feel anything more than that”

"Then you should reconnect. Just ask her to hang out and start from there. It's normal that after some time apart relationships fade, you just have to work hard to get them back" Minji explained.

“I tried, babe. I really did” Yoohyeon whispered “I know I hurt her and I deserve this treatment but… I could see she was doing her best to reconnect with Bora… but not with me. It’s been years but when I try to… to do something with her, that doesn’t involve others, she’s not up for it”

"The only thing you can do is keep waiting and trying, Pup. I'm sure she will come around! It's clear that she likes you!" The vampire smiled, kissing her forehead.

“You wouldn’t talk like this if you knew how close we were” the hunter replied. “We were inseparable and she was so open with me, I found my first group of friends thanks to her, she took me to my first prom and... look at us now…”

"I don't really know what to tell you except to keep trying, Yooh"

Yoohyeon nodded her head, cupping Minji’s cheek and pecking her lips. 

“It’s getting cold… do you want to go inside?” she asked with a little smile.

"That's a good idea" the vampire smiled, wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon and taking the papers with her, walking to the house to warm up.

  
  


-=-

  
  


While Minji and Yoohyeon were talking outside and Bora and Siyeon were at the hospital, Gahyeon and Yubin were upstairs as the young vampire was still trying to recover from her first hangover. 

“You are not throwing up anymore… so that’s good” Yubin chuckled, caressing Gahyeon’s forehead and putting the ‘safety basket’ down beside the bed, while she sat on the edge of it.

"I am not throwing up now you mean?" Gahyeon pouted, still feeling a huge headache. "I've been puking my guts out, who invented alcohol?"

“You shouldn’t have drank so much since it was your first time” Yubin scolded her, taking a small towel to dry the sweat from Gahyeon forehead and neck.

"I'm a vampire! And you drank even more than me! Why are you not dead? Why is Chaesol not dead?" The pink haired girl whined.

“Oh I’m pretty sure Chae is in the same state as you now… and I’m also sure Handong is doing exactly what I’m doing with you” Yubin chuckled. “Me and Handong are just more used to drink than the two of you. And you are half-vampire… let’s not forget that” she challenged.

“Yeah sure, just... please speak a bit softer, it feels like someone is reconstructing their house with a sledgehammer inside of my head. I am never going to drink again” her girlfriend responded with a pout, hiding her face in the pillow.  
  
"That's a sentence I've said so many times I've lost count" Yubin chuckled, laying down beside Gahyeon and pulling her closer. "Come here"

The young vampire groaned, letting herself be pulled against Yubin, still having her eyes closed.  
  
“What even happened near the end? I literally can’t remember anything past a certain point”  
  
"Near the end?" Yubin asked, thinking about last night. "Before or after you kissed Chae?"

“After I kissed her, I still remember everything around that point, that was just the alcohol kicking in before ending me later I guess”  
  
"After that… we danced a lot and then I had to bring you to the couch because you weren't able to stand up without stumbling around" Yubin whispered, kissing Gahyeon's back of her neck.

“So I didn’t even really party after that? I just ended up on the couch? I didn’t do anything crazy like undressing or anything?” the pink haired girl asked, slowly turning around to face Yubin who chuckled at how awful her girlfriend looked.  
  


"You didn't undress. Chae tried but Handong was pretty quick and avoided that" Yubin chuckled. "You did… say something though"

“I did? What did I say? Was it something good or bad?” Gahyeon asked, locking eyes with Yubin.  
  
"Well… you said that after kissing Chae, you were changing idea about being with me" Yubin lied, wanting to have some fun.

“No way? What did I say exactly? Please tell me I wasn’t stupid! I’m good with you!”  
  
"You weren't yesterday though" Yubin replied, trying to sound sad. "You said you felt more feelings with her"

“With Chaesol? That’s obviously not true! I don’t even know her! I don’t want to fuck around, I have you to do that” Gahyeon whispered, bringing herself forward to softly peck Yubin’s lips.  
  
"So that's the only reason why you don't want to be with Chae? Because you have me in bed?" The blue haired girl asked.

“What? No, no, I’m just... Honey... You know I’m bad at expressing myself, even more in this situation” Gahyeon sighed, resting her head on Yubin’s chest, hiding herself.  
  
"I was messing around with you" Yubin admitted "You didn't say that… but I'm glad you don't want to fuck around but just with me" the blue haired girl said, sounding a little bit upset.

“Honey, I worded that wrong I- Fuck” Gahyeon was saying when she jumped out of the bed to run to the bathroom.

Yubin sighed, standing up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. She bent down beside Gahyeon and gently pulled her hair back.

"Let it all out, you'll feel better"

Gahyeon kept going for a little while before standing up again and flushing the toilet.  
  
“Sorry... That was literally the worst moment to throw up” She whispered.  
  
"It's not like you chose the moment" Yubin replied, massaging her back a little "It's okay"

“I wanted to say I love you but... my stomach said otherwise” the vampire said.  
  
"Your stomach is bad" Yubin smiled, helping Gahyeon up. "Do you feel okay enough to brush your teeth?"

“Yeah I can do that, I think. It’s needed, right?” The pink haired girl asked, referring to her bad breath.  
  
"it kinda is" Yubin replied with an apologetic smile. "If you want me to at least peck your lips"

“I will definitely brush my teeth then... I need some kisses” the vampire whined, holding her head and going to the sink.  
  
The hunter walked to the sink, helping Gahyeon to stand up as she brushed her teeth and walking her back to the bed as soon as she was done. 

"Now maybe I can tell you what you really said yesterday"

“Wait, I really did say something?” Gahyeon asked, sounding a little worried.  
  
"You did… but I just want you to know that I know you didn't mean it, okay? You were drunk and it's okay" Yubin explained with a smile.

“Yeah, okay, please tell me what I said but remember I love you”  
  
"I told you that we would stay at Handong's because we were both too drunk to drive or simply walk back home" Yubin started to explain "And you said that… when you'll turn me I wouldn't need a car to bring you home anymore because I could jump on roofs"

“I said that? Oh my god... I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that... That’s a way too serious of a subject to... say something like that. I don’t want to force it on you”  
  
"I know you were drunk… it's okay baby girl, you didn't force anything on me" Yubin smiled, pulling Gahyeon closer. "It kind of… says that you thought about it, though?"

“Well... I won’t deny I didn’t think about it but... it’s way too early to actually think about that” The vampire admitted.  
  
"It is" the hunter replied with a smile, pecking Gahyeon's lips. "But I'm glad you are kind of considering me as a possible… e-eternity partner" 

“Why wouldn’t I consider you? We’ve been through a lot already and of course I thought about that”  
  
"I'm glad you did" the blue haired girl smiled "Baby girl… how are your bruises and burns going?"

Gahyeon shook her head and sighed, rolling up her sleeves.  
  
“They are not disappearing, honey... They didn’t even get better yet” the pink haired vampire pouted.  
  
"The ones on your stomach and legs?" Yubin asked in a whisper, gently rubbing Gahyeon's belly.

“T-the same thing... N-not better. I don’t f-feel the pain practically but... they won’t leave”  
  
"I think you should drink more blood, baby girl. That helps vampires heal as well, right? You don't need to drink it but maybe it would help you?" The hunter asked.

Gahyeon pouted looking really sad, putting a hand on Yubin's on her belly and pointing at a bottle of 1 liter on the ground.

"I thought so too and I've been filling that with blood and drinking it but... it didn't help. They are... not going away"

Yubin looked at the vampire with a sad expression, pulling her closer and combing her hair. 

"I wish I could do something to make them disappear" she whispered, gently trailing her fingers on Gahyeon's neck.

"I guess I'll... just have to spend my life... walking around with 6 chain marks on... my body" the pink haired girl whispered.

"That doesn't make you any less beautiful, baby girl" Yubin whispered, caressing her cheek. "They're a reminder of how strong you were"

"Can't you see how bad it is?" Gahyeon asked a little upset at her positivity. "If we go swimming with the school everyone will look at me weirdly! My smooth skin is gone!"

"They will look at you weirdly, but baby, they don't know what you've been through" Yubin tried to reason. "You were kidnapped, tortured, you protected all of us and you didn't give away a single bit of information"

"And what is that going to help me if I want to be beautiful?! I don't want them to scar!"

"You are beautiful, Gahyeon. Every inch of you is beautiful" Yubin whispered, caressing her cheek softly. "I don't want them to scar either… but for you, not for me. For me, they don't really change anything… I love you with or without them"

"But I don't love my body like this. I have to look at them in the mirror and when I shower! I want them to go away" the girl pouted.

"I… I wish I could help… but if the vampires kissed them and you drank blood… I don't know what else we could do" Yubin admitted.

"I'm going to be an ugly chained troll forever" Gahyeon whispered, hiding her face in the pillow.

Yubin sighed, pulling Gahyeon closer and kissing the top of her head. 

"You will learn to live with them, Gahyeon. I won't say you will be okay with them, but you will learn to accept them" she whispered softly.

"I don't know... I just want you to think I'm sexy... I want myself to be sexy... attractive... a real bomb" the younger girl whispered.

"I didn't fall for you because you looked sexy or attractive. I fell for you because you were so nice, genuinely good and ready to trust me even though I didn't deserve it. We started this relationship in the worst way, by having sex without love… but your personality was what captured me. The fact that you are a sexy bomb is just a really cool surplus" Yubin whispered.

"I know you didn't fall for my looks but... now I want to keep surprising you and be beautiful for you, because you deserve some love".

"What do your looks have to do with love? Can't you give me love if you have scars on your body?" Yubin asked, not understanding why Gahyeon was reasoning like this.

"I... you're probably right" the younger girl whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sure you will keep surprising me every day, because I still think you are beautiful, sexy and attractive, Gahyeon" Yubin reassured her. "And I'm not saying this because I pity you and I don't want you to feel bad… I'm saying this because I really think that! When you were gone, me and Siyeon talked a lot… we were scared about a lot of things. We kept asking each other 'What if they're hurt? What if they die? What if they're so hurt that their mental stability is compromised'?" Yubin explained, making Gahyeon look at her "Not one single time we were worried about you or Bora having scars… We both love you exactly the same"

"You're right... I should just be happy and thankful that... it didn't turn out worse" the pink haired girl nodded her head, hugging Yubin. "Thank you"

"I'm glad you can see that now. This could have ended so much worse, Gahyeon. We could have lost you two…" Yubin whispered, hugging Gahyeon tightly. "But you are here... safe, healthy and sane. A few scars won't be a problem"

"I'm happy I'm back with you" she responded as they cuddled for a bit. "Is it okay if... I rest a little more?"

"Of course" the hunter smiled, pecking Gahyeon's forehead. "I'll stay here with you. You can close your eyes and I'll cuddle you to sleep"

Gahyeon thanked her again with a big smile before slowly falling asleep in Yubin's arms again.

  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


That evening Handong decided to go to the vampires' place because she needed to talk to Minji. Of course she wouldn't tell her the reason, but she had to know more about Chaesol's powers and what they could mean. She knocked on the door and she waited until Minji opened the door with a huge smile.

"Hey! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, I just wanted to say hi, since Chaesol is not really a talker during her hangover" Handong chuckled.

"Dongie! I'm always happy to see you and you're always welcome! Come in! I'm afraid you'll have to do it with me for a bit though. Singnie is taking care of Bora at her place.

Handong walked in with a smile and hugged Minji, pecking her cheek.

"I'm more than happy to spend time with you, Minji" she reassured.

"To what do I owe the honor of our Chinese princess' presence?" The vampire chuckled.

"Nothing specific, really. I didn't know what to do, since Chae is stuck in bed with a major headache… I stayed with her until she fell asleep and then I walked here… to have some company" Handong smiled.

"Take a seat on the couch, I should have some wine left for you" Minji smiled.

"Oh no, thank you! I've drank more than enough yesterday. I think I'll have water for a few days" Handong chuckled, sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to her.

Minji quickly ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water, handing it to her friend and sitting down.

"Thank you" Handong said with a smile. "So… how are things going? With… uhm… Solise? And Nara?"

"Pretty good I believe, they met again for the first time and accepted to help us out" the vampire replied.

"That's great!" The Chinese woman replied "You will have a lot less pressure if they don't… interfere with your lives"

"Exactly! That's one huge problem out of the way!"

"That's unbelievable… other souls in a body" Handong mumbled "Can… all priestesses do that?"

"No, they can't. From what I learnt there only existed a few priestesses and that they are the only ones who can bare them. But the chance of them getting a daughter is practically 0. Like the one in the book was a soul reaver and had illusion powers. You also had fire, water, ice and all kinds but every single one was killed long ago... or so I thought" the black haired woman explained.

"Were there… priestesses with nature powers? Like… I don't know, control trees or something" Handong asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"That's an awfully specific question" Minji laughed. "But if in the ancient times there were ice priestesses and stuff I'm sure the one you described should have existed"

"And you said it's difficult for them to have daughters? So the power can be inherited only by females?" Handong asked, scratching her head.

"Well that's the tricky part for their vampire class. It's hard to have daughters and there is only a chance the daughter has some kind of power. It doesn't have to be the same as the mom"

"So basically priestesses are vampires with another power?" Handong asked, confused. "Could that happen to a human?"

"I don't know how genetics work but... if a vampire gets pregnant thanks to a human it's a 50-50 chance to get either race as baby and... I guess the power transduction could take place? They never told me that happened though" Minji explained with a smile.

"That's so interesting" the Chinese woman said, trying her best to look just curious. "And the other day you said that priestesses were… always evil? Is it like… a rule or something? Are they drawn to be evil?"

"Once they realize how strong their power is, they are drawn to actual power. Demanding to lead because who would stop them? That's why in ancient times they hunted them all down"

Handong gulped, trying to chase away the thought of Chaesol being hunted down. 

"But what if… some of them were good? Did they hunt her down just because of who they were? Before they knew if they would become evil?"

"Of course! Since they were the only ones able to produce more priestesses, they had to die" the vampire explained, surprised she remembered all of that from her history lessons.

"That's… horrible" Handong mumbled, shaking her head. 

"It is, but the vampire world wouldn't be like this if it didn't happen"

"Maybe half of the priestesses they hunted down would turn out to be good! Maybe they would have made the vampire world better" Handong replied, torturing her fingers. "I'm sure some of them… are good"

"Of course you, a 21st century bartender, are sure some ancient women were good" Minji pointed out with a laugh.

"I don't… I don't see what is funny about this" the red haired girl whispered. "Would you do that? If priestesses were alive right now, would you hunt them down? Just to be sure that they wouldn't become evil?"

"I would hunt the evil ones down. Not the innocent ones. It's not like they asked to have powers" the vampire replied honestly.

Handong let out a sigh of relief after hearing Minji's words. 

"That's what they should have done in the past… hunt down the evil ones and not the good or clueless ones. Maybe some of them didn't even know what they were… and they got hunted down for the sake of it"

"That's history, Dongie... History is ruthless and horrible. The only thing we can do is learn from the mistakes others made"

Handong nodded her head, reaching for Minji's hand and squeezing it a little.

"Does this make everything more difficult? The presence of a possible priestess around? The one who did this to you and Siyeon I mean"

"It definitely does. An extremely detailed plan is needed to infiltrate that base and nothing can go wrong. If you know priestesses could defeat armies, one being with them wouldn't be fun to put it nicely"

"Were all priestesses that powerful? I mean they had different powers but… they sound like really powerful creatures" Handong asked, trying to see if Chaesol would be useful for the group. Because if she was… Handong had to do something so that she wouldn't know that.

"There were differences in power and honestly? The one that is possibly with the Nightshades sounds less destructive than a fire one for example. Her soul shit only works on dead people and her illusion magic is basically a mental game" Minji explained, giving her honest opinion. "But of course that doesn't mean we can underestimate her"

"So wait… they had two powers? The illusion and the soul thing?" Handong suddenly realized. Maybe this has something to do with Chaesol's ability to heal plants?

"Most of them had one, in very rare cases they had two but the powers were always linked in a way then. I assume someone dead being back alive could be seen as an illusion?"

"That could make sense" Handong replied, scratching her head. "Do you think their powers worked with emotions? Like the fire one you talked about… could she become more powerful if she was angry or something? That would be helpful" Handong chuckled, desperately trying to look casual.

"I don't know, I think most had control over their full power. The emotion thing sounds a bit... amateuristic?" Minji chuckled.

"Y-Yeah, that's accurate" Handong replied with an awkward chuckle. "Well, if that priestess is still alive and ready to fight against you… you just need to find another living priestess and convince her to fight for you, am I right? That would be useful" Handong said, making it sound like a joke.

"It could help but no chance that will happen, Dongie" Minji laughed. "And I believe in our group"

"I do too, of course! You are great" Minji smiled, hugging Minji. "Even though, having a powerful priestess with you would increase the chance of you walking back from the fight alive… all of you. So I'll look for one" the Chinese woman whispered, resting her head on Minji's shoulder.

"You're the cutest, Dongie! Let me pepper you with kisses!" The vampire cheered, hugging her friend and kissing all over her head and neck.

Handong laughed, trying to escape from Minji's kisses even though she was enjoying that moment between them. She cupped Minji's face, squeezing it a little and bringing it right in front of her. 

"My really old vampire best friend" she chuckled, pecking Minji's nose.

"Old but hot, my young hot bartender best friend and hero" Minji replied.

"I'm not a hero… I just had the chance to save you and I did… like everyone else would have done" Handong smiled softly.

"Wrong answer" the vampire stated, kissing Handong all over again.

"Hey! Stop it" Handong protested, laughing and pushing the vampire back. "Alright alright, I was a brave girl. But still not a hero"

"You are MY hero then" the black haired woman smiled brightly.

"That I can be" Handong smiled, pulling Minji closer. "You know… I think I'm really getting over you this time, Minji" she said softly, knowing that it would make the vampire happy.

"I'm happy for you, Dongie. You know I want to see you happy and that I love you either way. I would've loved to have felt the same but... not in this world" she whispered.

"In another one, maybe. In this one, you are destined to be with Yoohyeon and who knows… maybe I'm destined to be with Chae" the Chinese woman smiled, blushing a little.

"Who knows?" The vampire repeated. "I love you, my best friend Dongie"

"I love you too, Minji" the red haired girl replied with a big smile, noticing that it wasn't hurting to say it.

**Thanks for reading, much love ♥  
  
QOTD: What is/were your favorite part(s) of the Odd eye choreo?  
  
**

**Nyle: For me the starting eye pose, Bora's 'no more utopia' part in the chorus and the chorus in general (Last one deserves a special shoutout tho, that jump)**

**Cristina: For me Minji and Yubin's part in the bridge and the crazy jump in the last chorus.**


	102. Chapter 102

**Not counting the side chapters, this is our 100th chapter of the story! Thank you for being with us on this ride and we hope you're strapped in until the end. Much love from Cristina and Nyle! ♥**

  
  


The morning after Yubin was rolling in her bed, unable to fall back to sleep after waking up, even though it was pretty early. She tried to read a few pages of a book, she spent some time on her phone but she ended up being even more awake than she was in the beginning.

The talk she had with Siyeon yesterday was stuck in her head, just like the memories that re-emerged after telling the vampire about their youth. The vampire had suggested her to clear things up with Yoohyeon and maybe today, the day she planned to meet Kwan again was the perfect day for that.

She stood up and walked downstairs to prepare two cups of coffee. When she was done she walked to Yoohyeon’s room and she knocked on the door with her elbow since her hands were busy with the two cups. Of course Yoohyeon was deep in sleep and didn’t answer so the younger hunter decided to enter anyway. She walked to the bed and put the two cups on the nightside table, turning to the sleeping girl.

“Y-Yoohyeon?” she tried to call, gently moving her shoulder.

The silver haired girl, just like always didn't wake up because of that. She was a truly heavy sleeper. Minji sometimes had to push her out of bed before to have a chance at waking her up.

The blue haired hunter sighed, looking at the sleeping older girl. It was already difficult to do this, to truly talk with Yoohyeon after so many years… and the fact that the girl wasn’t waking up was making Yubin even more unsure of what she was doing. She knew that she would probably run away in a few seconds so she had to wake Yoohyeon up right now. 

“Yoohyeon” she repeated, shaking her shoulder more vigorously. The older girl slowly turned towards her with a big puppy smile on her face and the littlest eyes, groaning a little bit.

“G-Good morning” Yubin stuttered, already regretting what she was doing. “I’m sorry I woke you up… but since Bora is staying at the vampires’ place, I thought w-we could have b-breakfast… together”

“Is this... one of those amazing... dreams?" The taller hunter said in a really sleepy voice, still smiling at Yubin with a dumb face.

“W-What amazing d-dreams?” the younger girl asked, sounding really confused.

"The ones... w-where your... wishes come true?" Yoohyeon groaned, stretching her back by lifting it off the bed.

“What wishes could I fulfill in your dreams, Yooh?” Yubin asked, wanting to know if Siyeon was right. Maybe Yoohyeon wanted to fix this as well.

"That we... talk things out... do things together... again" the older woman whispered, hugging her blanket.

“If you… drink the coffee I made you” Yubin replied with a little smile “We can go out for a walk and… talk things out” she said, reaching for Yoohyeon’s hand and squeezing it for a few seconds before letting go of it.

"Alright little head" Yoohyeon said to herself putting a hand on her own head. "Don't wake up and... enjoy the dream"

Yubin felt herself tear up because of Yoohyeon’s words. She never imagined the older girl was feeling so desperate to fix things with her and she felt guilty because she waited so long. She reached for Yoohyeon’s cheek and pinched it lightly to show her that she wasn’t dreaming. 

“Do you want to talk things out… even if it’s not a dream?” Yubin asked with a little smile.

Yoohyeon widened her eyes a little, not expecting to hear that. She took her phone and gasped.

"The day is right, my messages are still here, I got pinched... Wait... Yubin are you... real?" The silver haired girl whispered.

The blue haired girl touched her own face, her arms and her legs and looked at the older girl with a smile.

“Yeah, looks like I am” she chuckled, turning back to take the two cup of coffee, handing one to Yoohyeon. “Come on, drink your coffee so you will wake up a little”

The older woman accepted the coffee and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, taking a sip as a tear escaped her eye.

“You’re sorry for what, Yooh?” the younger girl asked, looking up at her and trying her best to keep her hands on her cup of coffee, because her instinct was telling her to dry that tear.

"For everything I did... for how I h-handled this... I messed up and... here you are approaching me" Yoohyeon replied, stopping herself from crying by taking another long sip of the coffee.

“You tried to fix things before, Yooh… but I pushed you away” the blue haired girl admitted, looking at her own hands holding the cup on her lap. “I just… couldn’t do that, yet”

"It's my... own fault I-... I left my bestie behind... without a word" the silver haired girl said, shaking her head, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks.

“You… handled things badly… both of you did” Yubin agreed, looking up at Yoohyeon. She was here to fix things but that meant that she had to let everything out as well. She had to say everything she thought and felt… so that maybe she would be able to move on once and for all. “You have… no idea, Yooh”

"I-... I was so selfish... I thought you would be fine... I- I messed everything up by trying to keep you out of this... mess"

“I asked you and Bora to promise me one thing, since we were really young. I didn’t want to be alone... I was constantly asking you to promise me that whatever happened, you wouldn’t leave me alone” Yubin explained as tears started to fall down. “And one day… you left for a 2 days trip and you didn’t come back. Not a phone call, not a text, a letter… anything. The two people I completely relied on… just disappeared from my life. I felt so… angry and betrayed… and hurt”

"I know... I just thought that... I was doing the right thing... that I was protecting you but... Turns out I hurt my bestie even more than this vampire shit would have" Yoohyeon shook her head, feeling really ashamed.

“You did” Yubin agreed, taking a sip of coffee before putting the cup down. “I… I missed you so much, Yooh. I missed everything we used to do together…”

"I did too, Yubin... I really did... I just didn't feel like I deserved to feel like that"

“You know… when you left… A week after I smoked the whole packet of cigarettes, the one you left” Yubin whispered, looking at her own fingers. “That was the last time I smoked”

"I-... I don't deserve this, Yubin... I don't deserve to have you back in the way we were" the older girl shook her head.

“I think… it will require time but… I want to go back to how we were, Yooh” the blue haired girl whispered. “I can’t keep doing this. It hurts me, to see you everyday knowing that we can’t be like we were. Sometimes I look at you and I remember how close we were and I keep asking myself how did this happen? How did we end up like this?”

Yoohyeon finished her cup of coffee and put it down, immediately hiding her face in her hands and completely breaking down, curling up into a ball.

“Hey” Yubin whispered, kicking her shoes off her feet and crawling on the bed, quickly wrapping her arms around the older girl. “It’s okay, Yooh. We will fix everything”

"Why... do you s-still comfort me" the girl cried, wrapping herself in the blanket even more tightly.

“Because I care about you” Yubin whispered, pulling the older girl closer. “I care about you a lot, Yooh. I always did”

The silver haired girl nodded her head.

"I know... and I... I do too... always"

“I know… I could see you still cared about me” Yubin whispered “I just… wasn’t ready to forgive you yet and I was… I was scared”

"Y-you had all the right... to be scared" the older girl cried, not able to stop crying anymore. The tears just kept coming.

“I had… even more right than you can imagine” the blue haired girl whispered, knowing how she felt towards the older girl. 

"What d-do you mean, Yubin?" The taller hunter dared to ask, just enjoying how Yubin held her and tried to comfort her.

“I mean…” Yubin whispered, taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling “I mean that I was… crushing on you, Yooh. I was crushing on you… so hard” 

At hearing that the older girl started crying even more, realizing just how much she destroyed, how much she hurt Yubin by leaving.

“It’s okay” the younger girl whispered, tightening her grip around Yoohyeon’s body. She wasn’t able to stop the tears herself so she decided to just give up and let them fall down.

"That explains... so much... it... I'm so stupid" Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her head.

“You couldn’t know… I’ve never said anything to you or Bora. I-... I could see you liked her a lot” Yubin whispered. “I could see the way you looked at her… that’s why I never said anything”

"I liked her a lot... as well" the older woman whispered, making herself even smaller.

“As w-well?” the blue haired girl mumbled, looking at Yoohyeon.

"M-Maybe... I... I c-crushed on... 2 people"

“I d-definitely… didn’t want to k-know this” Yubin whispered, pulling back a little bit. She never even considered this option and it made everything worse because it meant that if she had the guts to confess… everything would have been different. 

"T-that's why... I hated m-myself... a lot, Yubin. I was awful"

“I… I think I need a minute” the blue haired girl mumbled. She thought she was ready and that she considered all the options… but she never thought that Yoohyeon could like her back. 

"Of course... I-... If only we... told each other huh?" Yoohyeon cried, really hating herself.

“I had-… I was going to, Yoohyeon. But you decided to disappear with my sister!” Yubin raised her voice. 

"I had enough time to... do it... but I was a coward and... then that happened, causing me to... make the biggest mistake of my life" Yoohyeon whispered, making herself even smaller after Yubin raised her voice.

“That’s… bullshit” Yubin whispered faintly. “You were crushing on Bora, you… invited her for the trip, leaving me with a few games. I was… your friend and your crush’s sister”

"I don't know why but... I felt like I didn't deserve you... So I wanted to... be with Bora and try to... forget you? I liked Bora too, just as much but... I don't know Yubin... I don't understand myself!"

“You know what? It doesn’t matter… you were young and confused” Yubin said, shaking her head. “Sometimes I thought that maybe you felt like me… but then I saw how you looked at Bora and I could understand how you felt. Bora was older, cooler, experienced… the choice was obvious”

"She was older and more experienced... you were cooler and... my first half-kiss" Yoohyeon whispered.

“You mean… the indirect cigarette kiss or that one time you tripped and fell with your lips on mine?” Yubin asked with a little chuckle.

"The one time I... totally accidentally tripped and fell on your lips" the older girl admitted.

“It… It wasn’t accidental?” the younger girl whispered.

"N-not exactly... I guess I... was b-bold"

“I wanted… to kiss you so bad that one night” Yubin admitted. “Why do you think I was showing you that trick with the smoke?”

"Why do you think... I wanted to try it as well? Asking if you had m-more tricks?"

“I thought… you were just curious” the blue haired girl whispered. 

Yoohyeon nodded her head softly

"I was curious... but not for the tricks..." she admitted.

“We were two cowards” Yubin whispered with a sigh. “Kwan warned me… she said that you liked me too and that… If I didn’t make a move quickly… someone would have stolen you from me. She was right”

"Wait... she told you too?" The silver haired girl asked, realizing that Kwan knew all along.

“S-She knew about you liking me too?” Yubin asked, widening her eyes. “You told her?”

"I didn't tell her... she noticed" Yoohyeon whispered.

“Same with me… She was constantly pushing me towards you, trying to make me confess” Yubin admitted. “But I told her you liked someone else”

"Well... she pushed me too. I told her about Bora but she didn't want to hear that. She said she saw what she saw... Maybe she was the one that... convinced me to try the half kiss"

“She… she taught me the trick saying that I could try it with you” Yubin said, realizing that Kwan tried her best to get them to confess.

"That woman really tried her best huh?" The taller hunter realized. "She was the best"

“She was” Yubin agreed. “I guess it just… wasn’t destiny. Now we are both happy with someone else”

"We are... but I still regret falling out of contact with Kwan... and maybe I would've liked to see where we could've ended" Yoohyeon said with a little smile.

“I can’t fix the second thing but… I can fix the first” Yubin whispered. “I didn’t talk about her to you because it was… painful. But she visited me at the facility a few times before she moved and I looked for her on social media. We are meeting today”

"You-... you found her? You're... going there today?"

“I am… I asked her if she wanted to meet to catch up and she literally texted me ‘I’m free tomorrow’ “ Yubin chuckled. “A-Are you busy this afternoon?”

"Even if I was, I'm free now" Yoohyeon said. "No way I won't go see her"

“Great… we are going to see her this afternoon then” Yubin smiled. “She would be so happy to see you too”

"I hope she is" Yoohyeon chuckled, realizing she wasn't crying anymore. "Kwan might be the coolest woman I ever met"

“I have to warn you t-though… She was really angry at you” Yubin admitted, scratching her head.

"I... I'm scared now" Yoohyeon admitted "I really don't want to be on her bad side”.

“Well she was… the only person I had left when you and Bora disappeared. She… saw it all” Yubin whispered. “She saw me struggling to eat, she saw my grades drop”

"I hope that she will forgive me" Yoohyeon whispered. "I would understand if she doesn't but... I would be sad"

“I’m sure she will forgive you once she sees we are fine” Yubin replied with a little smile.

"Did you ask how she was doing? Does she still have the lip rings and stuff?"

“I can’t see that much from the profile picture” Yubin replied “And we just talked about how we are doing and where to meet. So I’ll guess we will know everything this afternoon”

"God, she was the coolest! How old is now? 28?" Yoohyeon asked.

“She’s 29” Yubin smiled, resting her head on the older girl’s shoulder without even noticing it. It was like she was used to do it, it didn’t matter for how many years they didn’t act intimate with each other.

"She's really old now!" Yoohyeon chuckled, loving what Yubin did, it made her feel good. "Did she find 'the one' yet?"

“I have no idea” the blue haired girl replied, shaking her head a little. “But I think she did… I mean, she’s gorgeous, the coolest and… she has a motorbike! Who wouldn’t want her?”

"Damn... she's unlucky! If I didn't have Minji I would put a ring on her and call her mine" the older girl joked.

"Hey, I wanted to do that! Respect the line" Yubin chuckled wrapping an arm around Yoohyeon's waist and pulling her closer. "But we are both in a pretty serious relationship" she chuckled.

"Yeah... about that. I think you deserve to be the first to know" the tallest hunter whispered.

"About what? Are you getting married or something?" Yubin asked, turning towards Yoohyeon and locking eyes with her.

"Well... not yet but... it could be seen as one?" She answered. "I... want her to turn me"

"A-Already? When? Yooh… That is… Are you sure?" Yubin whispered, sounding a little taken aback. "There is no coming back from that… once you do it, you won't be able to change your mind"

"I'm already over the 'Should I' part. I'm at the 'Tell my friends and do it soon' part right now" the silver haired girl admitted.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming… I just didn't think it would be so soon" Yubin replied, thinking about what Yoohyeon said. 

"I wanted to tell you first to... see if you were okay with it. I know I won't be able to eat your food and stuff anymore..."

"That's the last of my worries, Yooh. I'm just afraid you might regret doing it so soon. But if you are sure… I'm okay with it. I already have a vampire as girlfriend, one as leader and one as mentor… one more vampire in my life won't make the difference" she smiled, looking at Yoohyeon. "And why wouldn't you be able to eat my food?"

"I'm really happy you reacted so positively... I was kind of worried..." Yoohyeon let out a sigh of relief. "And duh, I will be a vampire! They can't eat!"

"Uhm… not really. You would be a half-vampire, like Gahyeon" Yubin replied as if she was stating the obvious.

"Yeah, Minji said there is a chance for that, but it's pretty small" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"Wait… Minji doesn't know?" Yubin asked, widening her eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean? What doesn't she know?"

"In the Phantom clan only male vampires can fully turn someone into a vampire. Females can only create half-vampires" Yubin replied, raising an eyebrow. "It says so in the book"

"So... that's why Gahyeon is a half one? That means... I can still eat and get wasted then?"

"You would be exactly like Gahyeon…So yeah" Yubin smiled "How come Minji didn't know this?"

"Maybe because all her teachers were men?" Yoohyeon asked, feeling even happier. "And this is exactly why we have you in the team! Our little genius"

The blue haired girl smiled, looking at the older girl. 

"I just… like to read. And those books were insanely interesting. I've learnt so much and I think I can understand the vampires more now… why they challenge each other, their structure, their powers" she said, sounding really proud of all the things she knew.

"I might need some lessons from you then!"

"Are you asking me to do homework together just like we used to?" The younger hunter asked, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"Pretty much, yes" the older girl chuckled with a big smile.

"I will help you with everything you need and I was thinking that maybe… when we have free time, I could help you with a little bit of hand-to-hand combat and you could teach me how to place myself so that I won't be seen behind a frontliner?" Yubin suggested, knowing that they both could help each other and show the progress to Minji and Siyeon.

"I would love to train with you, Yubs" the taller hunter nodded her head, daring to use her old nickname again when they were alone.

"Great" the blue haired girl smiled, looking relieved. "I feel a little bit stupid now"

"Why would you feel stupid?"

"I kept telling myself that I missed you, I missed the way we used to act with each other… even just this… sit on a bed and freely talk" Yubin explained "And you were here… you've been here for years now and I still… I treated you like you weren't"

"Don't worry about that... you're here now. That's all that matters, Yubin" The silver haired hunter smiled.

“Does that mean that we can go back to how we were?” the younger girl asked, locking eyes with Yoohyeon and fearing for the answer.

"If you want that... then yes, I would love to go back to how we were back then. You might face some jealousy from Minji though" Yoohyeon chuckled.

“W-What? Why? She doesn’t know I liked you… right?” Yubin panicked a little.

"She doesn't but I mean... you do remember how intimate we were right?" The older girl pointed out.

“We just… cuddled a lot and shared cigarettes” Yubin replied, looking deep in thought “And we held hands most of the time”

"And don't forget... there were a lot of these" Yoohyeon whispered, daring to kiss Yubin's cheek.

“T-That was included in t-the cuddles” Yubin whispered with a smile. 

"You know my Minji loves her cuddles so... be careful" the silver haired girl teased.

“I will be careful. She’s already not the biggest fan of me I guess so… I don’t really want to make her angry” Yubin admitted. “But I want to be friends with you… like, real friends. Not whatever we were doing until now”

"I'll convince Minji, don't worry. Weren't there any bed techniques in that book you read or something?"

“W-What? Bed techniques?” Yubin asked, widening her eyes. “Why would they put something like that in that kind of book? It’s not a sex guid-... oh wait. I know where this is going.”

"You do?" The older woman chuckled, caressing Yubin's arm.

“Is this about you being scared of challenging Minji?” the younger girl asked “Because there is a chapter about keeping control of a pack”

"Well... Part of my question referred to that. The other part was just to know what a vampire liked" Yoohyeon admitted.

“That… That doesn’t make sense. It’s just like asking what a human likes… it depends on the single person, right? I guess it’s the same for vampires” Yubin reasoned, ruffling Yoohyeon’s hair a little.

"Well... I guess I know one thing she likes" Yoohyeon smirked. "But tell me about the chapter you mentioned"

“Don’t look that interested, it didn’t say that much about bed techniques since the leader is not technically supposed to have a mate in the pack” Yubin explained “So they had definitely different ways of making others submit” she chuckled.

"I was just interested in general! I'm not a perv!" The older woman protested.

“You literally just asked me for bed techniques, Yooh!” Yubin laughed, snuggling closer to the older girl. “And there are a lot of ways to keep control like the punishment Minji uses with Gahyeon or it could be starvation or… uhm… it’s hard to explain. Since the vampire packs are hierarchically structured the leader could decide to not punish someone, but make that someone be punished by someone else that had a lower rank in the pack. Like a humiliation punishment?”

"Oh... I get it... that last one sounds like the worst since the leader basically says you don't deserve their time so someone under you does it..." Yoohyeon whispered.

“That’s exactly how it’s supposed to feel” Yubin replied, nodding her head. “Before reading those books I thought Minji was really strict with Gahyeon and I hated that she physically punished her and Siyeon that one time. But now that I know how leaders used to punish their group members… Well, let’s say Minji is pretty soft”

"I hope she will be soft with me too if I act up"

“I’m pretty sure she will be the softest with you… unless it’s something you like” Yubin laughed. “And I think we should read the transformation chapter together”

"I'm not a perv and definitely not a kinky perv!" Yoohyeon protested again. "And yes... I think that would be a good idea”.

“You know you will have baby fangs in the beginning?” Yubin chuckled, poking Yoohyeon’s lips. “You will be so cute!”

"I know. And I already know a few people who will laugh at me" Yoohyeon stated.

“I sure will… Siyeon and Bora will as well” Yubin chuckled. “Handong, Chae, Gahyeon and Minji will just find you adorable” 

Yoohyeon nodded her head, hugging Yubin.

"What hour did you plan the meeting?"

“Right after lunch, 2pm” Yubin smiled, feeling really excited to meet Kwan again. She hugged Yoohyeon back and completely relaxed her body in the taller girl’s arms. She missed this way too much.

"I can't wait to have lunch then! And where does she live? Cause I know we moved pretty far when we came here" the taller woman chuckled.

“We were lucky, she moved here before we did” Yubin smiled “It’s just a little bit outside Seoul” 

"That's great! Maybe I should go shower then huh?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

“Yeah, you probably should! So we can do a few chores, have a proper lunch and we’ll go out!” Yubin chuckled. “But since I know you… I’ll start the chores while you shower and I’ll cook while you dry that long hair of yours!”

"I love my hair! And I will keep it silver forever" Yoohyeon cheered, throwing off her shirt and running to the bathroom.

“I definitely wasn’t used to that anymore” Yubin mumbled, standing up from the bed and putting her shoes back on.

  
  


-=-

  
  
  


After a quick lunch both girls went in their room to prepare themselves. Yubin looked in the wardrobe and she decided to dress herself as she used to dress when her and Kwan were friends. She put on a pair of tight black pants and a red shirt, with a black leather jacket to complete the outfit of course. When she was ready she went downstairs and she knocked on Yoohyeon's door.

"Yooh, you ready? We are going to be late!" She asked with a soft voice.

"One second!" The older girl replied and a minute later she walked out, letting out a sigh of relief. She was wearing some dark blue skinny jeans and a black hoodie from a few years ago. "My butt just about fit into these pants"

“You didn’t dress like this in ages” Yubin laughed, looking at Yoohyeon. “You want to impress Kwan?”

"Of course! I always wanted to impress her! Besides, I can't show up there looking like a cute, goofy puppy" the older girl replied.

“But you are a cute and goofy puppy, Yooh!” Yubin chuckled. “Is that hoodie even yours? It looks like one of my oversized ones!”

"It was in my wardrobe, so whatever is in there is mine" the silver haired girl stated, honestly not remembering if she stole it from Yubin. "Let's go meet her!"

Yubin chuckled, shaking her head and followed Yoohyeon to the door.

“Can I drive your car?” she suddenly asked since they had only one car and she never showed any interest in driving because Bora and Yoohyeon always took turns to do that.

"If you still remember how to do that then you may take the wheel. If you damage my car you're paying though"

“I don’t have money to pay so let’s hope I won’t damage anything” Yubin chuckled, stealing the keys from Yoohyeon’s hands. “And I remember how to drive because Siyeon let me drive Minji’s car a couple of times” she grinned.

"That's nice of her! But I never said you had to pay with money..." the taller girl smirked, getting in the car.

“Let me guess, I would have to do your chores for weeks” Yubin pouted, knowing that even though they were taking turns to clean the house, Yoohyeon always tried to find excuses to skip her turn.

"Exactly! You would be paying me with puppy sleepy time and kisses!" Yoohyeon cheered, nodding her head.

“Alright” Yubin stated, turning the engine on. She had practiced a lot with Siyeon and the vampire wasn’t exactly one who liked to go slow on the street so Yubin was curious to see Yoohyeon’s face. “Hold on tightly, grandma” she chuckled.

"What? I'm basically the same age and wh-" Yoohyeon wanted to protest when Yubin drove off the driveway with a pretty high speed, making her scream.

“But you drive like a grandma” Yubin laughed at Yoohyeon’s scream. She drove for a few minutes and she stopped at a red light, turning towards the older girl who was holding herself on the door handle like her life depended on it.

"If you get... me a speeding fine... you're paying that as well, Yubs" Yoohyeon threatened with her hair all messed up.

“I’m not going too fast, I’m just going faster than you usually do” Yubin laughed, leaning to the side to kiss the older girl’s cheek with a chuckle.

"You just drove 80 on a road where the max allowed is 60!"

“Oh… oops. I didn’t notice that” Yubin pouted. “I’ll be more careful from now on”

"Good, you should re- Yubin!" Yoohyeon yelled when the younger stepped down on the gas pedal as soon as the light turned green.

“What? It’s green!” Yubin protested. “And I’m not going fast!”

"You should handle the car with care! Not treat it like it's a race car!"

“That’s not what Siyeon said” Yubin chuckled. “Have you ever seen her driving? When she stops at a red light she literally challenges the ones in the cars next to her and she just has to drive away faster than them” the blue haired girl laughed.

"Okay... I think me and Bora should forbid you to take driving lessons from Siyeon. You're not in a racing game" the silver haired girl countered.

“Come on, at least she lets me drive!” Yubin pouted. “When you and Bora decide what to do you never even consider me as someone who has a driving license!”

"Well you got a chance to prove yourself now, and the only thing you're proving is that you and Siyeon should be street racers!" 

“That means that if we need to escape from somewhere using the car I get to drive, right?” Yubin proudly asked.

"Sure, but that's rarely going to happen! And if you join a street race, you better win and pay me" Yoohyeon chuckled.

Yubin slowed down a little with a chuckle and the two girls spent the rest of the drive singing a few songs and chatting happily. When they arrived Yubin parked the car and they stepped out.

“The cafe should be here” the younger girl explained, looking around.

"Cafe? I thought we were meeting at her place" Yoohyeon pouted, kind of disappointed.

“We are going to her place later, but she insisted on buying me a cup of coffee before that” Yubin explained. “She will be so surprised to see you!”

"Yeah, she might be so happy she slams me on the table" Yoohyeon sarcastically commented.

“I will tell her we are fine before she does that” Yubin chuckled, squeezing Yoohyeon’s arm to reassure her.

"Well you had the address you said so... where is it?" The silver haired girl asked, looking around.

“The cafe is that one” Yubin said, pointing at the other side of the street. “Let’s go and wait for her in front of it”  
  


"Alright! Sounds good, I can't wait to see her" Yoohyeon cheered, grabbing Yubin's hand.

The younger girl looked down at their hands and smiled a little. She was happy that she finally had fixed things with Yoohyeon. They walked to the other side of the street and Yubin looked around while Yoohyeon put two hands on the glass of the cafe, trying to see if maybe Kwan was already inside.

"Nope, she isn't here yet" Yoohyeon said after getting some weird looks from the customers.

“I can’t see her eith-” Yubin was about to say when someone wrapped an arm around her neck and ruffled her hair, completely messing it up.

"Hello there, Lee, it's been a long time huh?" The girl said, chewing on some chewing gum.

“Kwan!” Yubin exclaimed, instinctively hugging the older girl with a huge smile. “It’s been way too long”

"Hold on, Lee, hot stuff alert" the older girl said, not realizing it was Yoohyeon and pushing her up against the wall, preventing her from escaping with an arm. "The name's Kwan, hot stuff" she confidently said.

“H-Hey Kwan” Yoohyeon stuttered, locking eyes with the older girl. “I-It’s Y-Yooh”

"Yooh?" Kwan asked, eyeing her body up and down. "No way this is Yoohyeon" she stated, turning towards the blue haired hunter.

“I guess she upgraded from ‘pretty girl’ to ‘hot stuff’, huh?” Yubin asked with a smile.

"She definitely did, look at the bod she is rocking! And that hair! And a sweet butt"

“T-Thanks” Yoohyeon smiled, blushing a little. “Do I g-get a hug too?”

"Well I assume you made up with Lee here so yeah, you can even choose. A hug or a big kiss" the black haired girl smirked.

“Her girlfriend would make your head fly” Yubin chuckled, patting Kwan’s shoulder.

"As far as I can see her girlfriend is not here, right Lee?" Kwan asked, knowing that Yubin never dared to confess by the way she reacted.

“She’s not” Yubin confirmed, patting her shoulder again “But she’s in our group so… I kind of have to make sure that no one hits on Yooh”

"I gave her a choice, it's up to her to decide don't you think?" The older woman asked, turning back towards Yoohyeon with a smirk.

“A h-hug is fine” the silver haired girl smiled, pulling Kwan closer and chuckling.

"It's good to see you again too, Yooh. It's been way too long. I mean look at me, I'm all old and shit"

“What are you talking about? You are as cool as I remembered you!” Yoohyeon replied, shaking her head. 

"Well maybe you're right. The only thing that changed is the amount of tattoos I have. The rest stayed pretty much the same" Kwan chuckled, pulling back and wrapping an arm around both Yubin's and Yoohyeon's neck.

“I’m really offended” Yubin stated, lightly punching Kwan’s side.

"What's up?" The older woman asked.

“You complimented Yooh’s body, hair, butt… everything!” Yubin pouted “And I get a ‘hello there, Lee’?”

"I really love your hair and look as well, but I could never date you, Lee" she simply stated.

“Why not? What’s wrong with dating me?” the blue haired girl asked with a pout.

"Nothing's wrong at all. We've just known each other a bit too long and I know you wouldn't accept anyway"

“How would you know that?” Yubin curiously asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want to date me, Lee?" Kwan asked in response, sounding serious. "We could consider this a first date?"

“Okay, I’m in!” Yubin replied, not wanting to admit that the older girl was right. 

“Let's go in and find a table then" the black haired woman smirked, putting a hand on Yubin's butt as test.

“Do you really touch butts on first dates?” the blue haired girl asked, lightly slapping Kwan’s hand.

"Fine, fine, I guess not" the latter responded, pointing at a table in a calm corner. "Shall we go sit there, girls?"

Yoohyeon and Yubin nodded their head and went to sit at the table, following Kwan. The older girl asked what they wanted to drink and she gave their orders to the waiter.

"She's still as crazy and confident as I remember" Yoohyeon whispered in Yubin's ear.

“She really is” Yubin chuckled, looking at the older girl “I love the new tattoo on her arm” she whispered, leaning towards Yoohyeon.

"I love everything about her look! I forgot I was into girls like her since I have my own goddess at home"

“That’s curious, our girlfriends are basically the opposite of her” Yubin chuckled. “And we both admired her so much”

"Pretty sure we still admire her and I think we might just have two types we like then!" Yoohyeon chuckled when an arm suddenly wrapped around her shoulder.

“What are you two whispering about?” Kwan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing bad! We were just saying we love your look!" Yubin smiled with a little blush.

“You do? Well it didn’t change that much” Kwan laughed. “Neither did yours” she commented, looking at Yubin.

"Only the hair" the younger hunter said.

"And let's check for you!" Yoohyeon cheered. "You still have the black leather jacket, the armbands, the ear piercings, the lipring and the tattoos. I just think the ripped black jeans and some tattoos were added!"

“Yeah, I have… these two” Kwan said, pointing at two new tattoos on her arms “And another new one on my side” she explained proudly. 

"I have a tattoo too!" Yoohyeon cheered as the waiter placed 2 coffees and something stronger on the table.

“You do?” Kwan asked, sounding surprised. She handed the two coffees to the girls and she took the other glass in her hands. “What is it?”

"It's a blue rose! I'll show you later at your place" the silver haired girl smiled.

“That sounds cool! What about you, Lee? No tattoos?” the older girl asked.

"Not yet! I'm planning on getting the blue rose as well and some more. My friend is a tattoo artist" Yubin chuckled.

“You will get the same tattoo as her?” Kwan asked “And you might want to introduce me to your friend, I need a good tattoo artist because mine moved away”

"I'm sure Siyeon would love you, right puppy?" The blue haired girl chuckled.

“They would make the ultimate friendship” Yoohyeon laughed, nodding her head. “You and Siyeon have the same personality” she explained, turning towards Kwan.

"That sounds fun. But she's not here now so let's focus on us right now" the black haired girl smiled. "What trouble have you two been getting into lately?"

Yubin couldn’t help but scoff a little. If they just could explain to Kwan the huge mess they got themselves into.

“I go to college” she said, scratching her head “And this one is constantly making out with her girlfriend so yeah… nothing much is happening!”

"I always knew she was a little pervy freak" Kwan smiled, looking at Yoohyeon.

“I’m not!” Yoohyeon protested, shaking her head. “She is!” she countered, pointing at Yubin.

"Me? Come on Yooh! You were proudly saying that you pulled Minji's hair!" The blue haired hunter smirked, exposing her.

“I d-didn’t! Who told you that?” the silver haired girl panicked. “S-So Kwan? Do you have a partner?” she asked, changing the subject.

"Nah, I don't. Didn't really find the right one yet. Most of my candidates didn't end well" the older girl laughed.

“I don’t want to ask what that means” Yubin mumbled as she scratched her nape. “I wish we had a single friend for you… but we literally don’t”

"I can make someone single and see if they handle me" Kwan joked, ruffling Yubin's hair. "Don't worry about it. I'll find my one someday"

“Dongie and Chae are single!” Yoohyeon cheered and Yubin realized that she didn’t know about them dating yet. “But I don’t think they could handle you” she chuckled.

"I'm not that intense, just a little bit, Yooh" Kwan chuckled, sipping from whatever concoction she ordered.

"Still too intense for two cuties like Chae and Handong" Yoohyeon chuckled. "Wait, did she meet Chae already? When she visited you at the facility?" She asked curiously, turning towards Yubin.

“I don’t remember to be honest, did I ever introduce Chaesol to you, Kwan?” The blue haired girl asked.  
  
"If Chaesol is that pretty hot girl who was making out with you in the garden when I arrived, yeah, I've met her" Kwan laughed.

“Y-you saw that? You weren’t supposed to see!” Yubin whined, letting her head drop on the table and laughing.  
  
"It was really difficult not to see, Lee" Kwan laughed, ruffling her hair. "But I was really happy you were moving on from the hot stuff here" she said, pointing at Yoohyeon.

“Well Chaesol really was a good support for me through that year... I always said she was my first love but in reality... she was my first reciprocated love” Yubin said with a little smile.  
  
Yoohyeon looked to the side, locking eyes with Yubin and smiling a little.

"It kind of was reciprocated… but you didn't know it" she whispered.

“I know Yooh but... me and Chae actually confessed... even though I made the same mistake in doing it too late again”  
  
"At least you did confess, even if it was too late" Kwan smiled "Next time you find someone you like, just go for it!"

“Well I already confessed to my current girlfriend so I think I’m safe this time” The blue haired girl chuckled.  
  
"You have a girlfriend too?" Kwan asked with a chuckle.

“Don’t ask me how but yes, I do Kwan. Is that so surprising to you? Jealous that you don’t have one yet and these two younger girls do?”  
  
"I'm fine on my own, until the right one arrives" Kwan smirked. "But I have to admit I'm surprised that you have girlfriends. I've tried to get you two to confess for months! But you both chickened out"

“We were literally kids back then, Kwan. Things change. And sorry that I’m asking but... what are you looking for? Because I remember you had a few boy- and girlfriends that were completely different” Yubin smiled, finishing her coffee.  
  
"I honestly have no idea. I want someone that can surprise me, someone 'not standard', you know?" Kwan explained. 

“I think I understand that” Yoohyeon nodded her head “Someone who you would get to know and even after a few months, for example, still can show you new things you didn’t know about?”

"Exactly" Kwan replied, nodding her head. "I don't care about looks or style… this person could be my total opposite… if they're able to catch my attention and surprise me, I'm in for it"

“And the gender of this person doesn’t matter?” the silver haired girl asked with a smile, really liking Kwan’s attitude towards this topic, she was really chill about it.  
  
"No, not really. I fall in love with the person, not with the gender" Kwan explained, raising her shoulders.

“You’re so cool! I love that look on love! Someone surprising and the gender doesn’t matter! What about the future? What do you expect out of the relationship or have you not thought about that?” Yoohyeon continued.  
  
"This might sound weird coming from me but… I want to settle down, you know?" Kwan answered honestly. "After years of short stories and having fun… I want something stable"

“So... your own place, a steady income, possible kids, all those kinds of things?”  
  
"I have my own place and a steady income… now I just need a stable partner and yes, kids… why not?" She smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

“Yoohyeon is basically making up a dating profile for you here, do you plan on being her dating coach or something, puppy?” Yubin interrupted their little chat.  
  
"I would love to do that! I just… don't know single people" Yoohyeon chuckled, scratching her head. "But hey… Dongie wants kids, right?"

“We already decided that Dongie is not an option” Yubin chuckled, not wanting to expose her and Chaesol. "So I guess you’re going to have to find people on dating sites for her, Yooh”  
  
"I'll find someone!" Yoohyeon smiled, finishing her coffee. "It won't be difficult. You are amazing"

“Still the little cute fangirl I remember” Kwan laughed and Yoohyeon quickly took another sip of her coffee, thinking of some more questions she could ask as Yubin rolled her eyes.  
  
“What about your lifestyle? Are you planning on changing that? Did you change already?” the silver haired girl asked. “I’m not annoying you right?”  
  
"You two are exactly like I remembered you" Kwan laughed. "The really talkative one and the mildly annoyed one… so different but you match each other" she chuckled.

“Yeah, you really can’t say we changed huh? It’s like our mentality didn’t grow up, especially this loudmouth” The blue haired hunter chuckled, shaking her head and looking at Yoohyeon.  
  
"Yeah I guess we didn't change that much" Yoohyeon chuckled. "And I'm not a loudmouth! I'm just curious… we didn't see her in ages!"

“We didn’t see her in ages, that’s right, but that doesn’t mean you’re not a loudmouth! You’ll probably get impatient if she doesn’t answer your previous question soon”  
  
"I'm not getting impatient, I'm just really curious!!" Yoohyeon replied, turning towards Kwan "So? Any answer?"

“Well... I kind of forget the question because I was thinking about you being my dating coach, it would be fun and chaotic” the oldest girl chuckled, scratching her nape.  
  
"It would be" Yoohyeon chuckled. "Now I really want to do that" the silver haired girl pouted.

“You can, Yooh. It’s clear that Kwan likes the idea so... You got the job” Yubin chuckled. “I think you should answer her question, Kwannie, otherwise Yooh will get too excited like a puppy”  
  
"What was that? Uhm… oh, my lifestyle?" Kwan remembered, scratching her temple. "That already changed… I smoke only occasionally and I drink a lot less than I used to" she laughed.

“So... smoking occasionally is still a lot right? Cause I knew you were on 1-2 packets a day back then” Yoohyeon awkwardly chuckled. “But in general it sounds like you got a lot less extreme”  
  
"Occasionally means that I smoke when I have company or when I'm really nervous" Kwan admitted "I smoked way too much in the past and I had to get back on track!"

“I’m glad you changed that habit, Kwannie, same with the drinking” Yubin smiled, squeezing her shoulder.  
  
"Look, I bought this packet probably two weeks ago" she said, taking it out of her purse. She took a cigarette for herself and she took a second one, putting it on the table and sliding it towards Yubin and Yoohyeon. "If you are done with the coffees, we can go outside"

“Yeah, I was just about to say, I don’t think we can smoke inside of the cafe” Yubin chuckled, handing the cigarette to Yoohyeon so she could put it away. The silver haired girl put it in her purse and looked back at Kwan while taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
“What about ‘the strong stuff’? Do you still do that?” she asked, tilting her head a little and Yubin couldn’t help but laugh at how in detail Yoohyeon was actually going with this whole thing.  
  
"No, no more strong stuff. My extreme days are over, Yooh" Kwan laughed. "Is this for the dating thing? All these questions?"

“They are! I’m trying to set up your dating profile in my head. But me and Yubin also get to know some things about you in the meantime so it works both ways I guess!” the younger girl explained.  
  
"You are unbelievable Yooh" the older girl laughed. "What about Bora? Why didn't you bring her with you?"

“She was a bit busy with her girlfriend and... we wouldn’t be able to smoke probably” Yubin honestly answered.  
  
"Oh right, she still doesn't know about the fact that you used to smoke" Kwan chuckled. "Is she okay? Is she dating someone nice this time?"

“Well she knows about it now but she didn’t like it! And yes! She is dating someone really nice, no problems there” Yubin smiled, looking to the side to see Yoohyeon deep in thought.  
  
"Did she think too much? I think she stopped working" Kwan laughed, looking at Yoohyeon.

"I still work! I just need more dating questions but I can't find any" the later pouted. "Yubs, help me"

"I won't make questions but I decided that she will date a woman" Yubin stated, locking eyes with Kwan. "You need a badass woman"

"Hey! You can't decide her sexuality! Think of something good" the silver haired girl protested.

"I wouldn't know what to ask" Yubin admitted "I can picture her with someone strong but delicate at the same time… someone badass but caring"

"Well you'll have to find a good solution then, cause I like sex with men" Kwan laughed, looking at Yoohyeon.

"Come on, that wouldn't be a problem. There are other ways" Yubin laughed, punching Kwan's arm. "Yooh, are you done with that coffee? It should be cold by now!"

"I'm done but... I'm confused" the silver haired girl whispered. "I don't understand what you meant" the innocent puppy added.

"W-What? How can you not-... Just, nevermind!" Yubin laughed, standing up from the table. "Come on, let's go outside!"

Yoohyeon nodded her head still trying to think of what Yubin meant following them outside but running into the glass door.

Kwan turned around, startled by the loud thud. 

"What happened?" She asked as Yubin was already walking back to help Yoohyeon since this wasn't surprising at all for her.

"I was thinking and... I didn't notice the glass" Yoohyeon shyly said.

"We've been living in the same house for 9 years now and she still trips on the doorstep every day" Yubin laughed, pulling Yoohyeon closer "come here, clumsy puppy" she chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I was not being clumsy! I was using my head too much!"

"So your eyes stop working while you think?" Kwan laughed.

"Shut up! It's the fault of you two. You were being mysterious and weird! I asked and Yubin didn't answer so I had to think!" The girl whined.

"You'll think another time" Yubin chuckled, pointing at Yoohyeon's purse. "Do you want to share a cigarette with me?" She asked with a smile.

"I do... if you answer me" the tallest girl smirked, knowing Yubin never smoked without her.

"I won't" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "I'll share with Kwan then" she said and the oldest girl smirked, taking out her cigarette and lighting it, nodding her head.

"I'll tell Gahyeon about it then. I'll see if she knows the answer" the silver haired girl scoffed.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend? Mine is inexperienced!" Yubin protested.

"I know, but it could give Gahyeon ideas! And I won't ask Minji! What you said sounded cool so I want to surprise her. She's bi, you know?"

"I will give Gahyeon ideas myself" Yubin chuckled. "Come on, just take the cigarette out and let's share it as we used to" she said with a little smile.

"You're mean" Yoohyeon pouted, taking out the cigarette and handing it to Kwan to light it.

"I still can't believe you two didn't end up together" Kwan laughed, lighting the cigarette and handing it back to Yoohyeon.

"If we did she would at least be educated" The blue haired hunter chuckled, nudging Kwan's side.

"I'm deducing you have a lot more experience than her" Kwan chuckled.

"Of course I do! She only had her first with Minji!" Yubin replied. "She's an innocent baby"

"Minji wasn't my first and you know that! I… did things with Bora" Yoohyeon protested. "And I'm not an innocent baby… you're just too experienced" she said, pointing at Yubin.

"Yeah that's right, she just had loud basic sex with my sister. So boring, Yooh, honestly"

Yoohyeon took the cigarette and put it in Yubin's mouth.

"Here, smoke and stop talking" she protested "I had basic sex because I didn't like sleeping around" she said, locking eyes with Yubin.

"That doesn't make too much sense but you're a cutie, hot stuff" Kwan commented, ruffling her hair. "But you know that you need that expertise to be my professional dating coach right?"

"I will find the perfect person for you with the information I have!" Yoohyeon protested, taking the cigarette back from Yubin's lips.

Kwan walked closer to Yoohyeon and wrapped an arm around her neck leaning closer to her ear.

"Sex is a make or break point for some girls, kiddo. But don't worry, I got you. You'll put that blue haired meanie to shame" she whispered.

"W-What?" Yoohyeon stuttered, pulling back a little "I-... My g-girlfriend. I love M-Minji"

"Dude! I didn't mean to have sex with you! I meant to just teach you about it online and stuff" the oldest girl whisper-yelled not able to keep herself from laughing.

"O-Oh!" Yoohyeon blushed madly, waving her hands in front of her face. "I t-thought… oh gosh" she stuttered, putting the cigarette back on Yubin's lips. 

"Yooh! You keep taking this cigarette back and forth, I wasn't able to take a single puff yet!" The blue haired girl protested.

"Sorry! I'm just... d-distracted. You can catch up!" The silver haired hunter said, hiding her face in her hands.

Yubin bursted into laughter just like Kwan because Yoohyeon was way too cute to be real. 

"Let's just drop this subject and talk about something else!" Kwan laughed.

"Yes please" Yoohyeon nodded her head frantically. "I don't even want to know what Yubin meant earlier" she pouted.

Yubin took a couple of puffs of the cigarette and she handed it back to the silver haired girl, feeling a little bit bad because the girl was really red and visibly embarrassed.

"Kwan, you should see the woman Yoohyeon was able to catch" Yubin said, knowing that the silver haired girl was really proud of it "You rarely see someone that gorgeous around"

"I can see why she would be able to get someone like that, her cuteness is a weapon. Do you have a picture for me?" The oldest woman asked.

Yoohyeon nodded her head, quickly looking for her phone in her purse. She went into the gallery of her phone and showed Kwan a few pictures of Minji, looking really proud.

"Holy shit... you did put a ring on that already right? She's a real goddess... even with clothes" Kwan said, staring at the phone.

"I am… planning on putting a ring on her" Yoohyeon chuckled, with a huge smile. "She's the best"

"Good job Yooh! What about you, Lee. Lemme see your girl"

Yubin nodded her head, taking the phone from the pocket of her pants. She showed Kwan the lockscreen of her phone because it was a picture of her and Gahyeon together. 

"She's gorgeous as well! Pink and blue... an on-switch and an off-switch" Kwan chuckled.

"We match each other" Yubin laughed, looking at the pictures with loving eyes. "Isn't she the cutest?"

"She's a real cutie. Completely the opposite of you. That's one of the things I meant with the switch metaphor"

"Hey I can be cute! I just like to look badass" Yubin pouted. "Well now you know the whole group… oh wait! This is Siyeon!" She added, showing her a picture of the blonde vampire. "She's Bora's girlfriend, as you can see" Yubin chuckled because in the picture Siyeon was giving a piggyback ride to Bora.

"Still tiny huh?" Kwan chuckled, looking at Bora and falling silent at Siyeon. "Damn... those eyes make me feel a certain kind of way..."

'Yeah we know, that happens a lot" Yoohyeon laughed, nodding her head. "She used to have black hair, but now that she's blonde… those eyes are even worse" she chuckled.

"Give her my number. I have some places that need to be tattood" the black haired woman smirked.

"I don't think so" Yubin laughed. "She's my sister's girlfriend and my life mentor. And I'll make sure her and Bora will marry each other so… you will have to find another woman" Yubin grinned.

"She's a tattoo artist, you said. I just need a cool tattoo on my breast. That's her job"

"I'll tell her that" Yubin replied, nodding her head with a chuckle. "And… these are Handong and Chaesol" she said, showing her a selfie Chaesol sent her a few days ago.

"Aww they are so cute! Definitely too cute for me though!" Kwan commented.

"And they are kind of together but no one knows that yet" Yubin whispered, leaning towards Kwan's ear with a smile.

"Ah, so that's why you made those faces when Yoohyeon suggested them" The older girl smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell"

Yubin nodded her head with a smile, handing the cigarette back to Yoohyeon. 

"So… What are we doing now?" she asked, looking at Kwan.

"We're going to my place to catch up a little. I saw you came by car so... one can drive there, one can join me on my bike"

"Yoohyeon said that she won't let me drive her car anymore so… I guess I'll join you on your bike!" Yubin basically yelled, loving that Yoohyeon actually said those words half an hour ago.

"You drove here so you're driving back... as... punishment" the taller hunter protested.

"You literally took the keys away from me as soon as we stepped out of the car and you said I would never touch them again!" Yubin laughed.

Yoohyeon quickly put them in Yubin's pocket and smiled, linking arms with Kwan. 

"Let's go!"

"Hey!" Yubin protested "You can't do this to me, Yooh! Don't make me regret taking you here with me!"

"You can ride with her later... my head hurts from bumping into the glass... it would be unsafe for me to drive" Yoohyeon reasoned.

"You know I've always wanted to ride a bike with someone!" Yubin protested, crossing her arms on her chest. 

Yoohyeon let go of Kwan and walked to Yubin, kissing her cheek.

"I will let you ride... but you know what I want in return, Yubs"

"What?! I thought you were being kind to me" Yubin protested, pouting. "Are you really going to make me clean the house for weeks just for a ride on a bike?"

"Only one of my weeks... and the information from earlier and we have a deal" the silver haired girl said, kissing her other cheek.

"You are the worst" the blue haired girl pouted, looking at the helmets Kwan had taken out. "But I guess I have no choice" 

"You don't, I mean... look at that big badass bike she has! Hugging her from behind, riding through the city while I would be in that stupid old car"

"If you really want to ride with her, I'll let you, Yooh" Yubin genuinely said, locking eyes with the older girl.

"No wait, that wasn't what I was-... You'll never tell me won't you?" The older hunter sighed.

"I will tell you when we are back at home" Yubin smiled, squeezing Yoohyeon's hand. "I was just trying to understand if you really want to ride that bike. Because if you do, you can go" she smiled.

"I love you Yubs! And you're sleeping in my bed today! Bora won't be home so... it's a Yooh and Yubs day!"

"I love you too, Yooh" Yubin smiled, taking the keys of the car from her pocket. "Come on, go join Kwan, I'll follow you with the car" she added, kissing Yoohyeon's cheek.

"I'm coming Kwan!" Yoohyeon yelled, taking the helmet and putting it on her head... backwards. "Umm... Help? I can't see?"

"I can't believe Yubin is letting you do this" Kwan chuckled, taking the helmet off of Yoohyeon's head and putting it in the right way. "She made me promise to give her a ride when she saw my profile picture" she chuckled.

“Please do me a favor and give her a little tour on it later, before we leave? I don’t want us to go home without her riding with you” Yoohyeon asked, getting on the bike, right behind Kwan and wrapping her arms around her chest, much higher than she should be.  
  
"I will, don't worry" Kwan smiled. "Now… two things. Your hands should be here, on my waist and not on my boobs. Second… not this tight" she laughed.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I swear it was an accident! I didn’t know! I didn’t do it on purpose” the younger girl panicked, blushing a little.  
  
"I know you didn't do it on purpose, but I also know you are not that sorry" Kwan laughed, starting the engine. "Is Yubin ready behind us?"

Yoohyeon turned around and saw that Yubin was already in the car, sticking her thumb in the air.  
  
“She’s ready to go, let’s go! I can’t wait to see your place. Yubin said you had a little loft or something?”  
  
"I do" Kwan replied, driving out of the parking lot. "Hold on tight but not too tight" she laughed.

“Alright” Yoohyeon said, honestly feeling a bit scared for her first bike ride. 

The ride itself took about 10 minutes before they arrived at the building Kwan lived in which was huge. Yoohyeon really enjoyed the bike ride and was filled with excitement that she didn’t even notice the building yet.  
  
Yubin parked the car behind Kwan's bike and walked to the girls with her mouth completely open.

"D-Do you live here?" She asked, looking up at the huge building.

“Yup all the way up there, I told you I had my loft to live among the clouds” the oldest girl chuckled. “You excited to see?”

“Live among the clouds? What do you mean?” Yoohyeon asked, looking at a totally different and way smaller building on the other side of the road.  
  
"She means… that she lives up there" Yubin laughed, putting her hands on Yoohyeon's waist and turning her towards the right building. The silver haired girl tilted her head up a little bit... and a little more... and more... until she was looking straight up and gasped.  
  
“No. Freaking. Way! There?!” she asked, jumping in the air.  
  
"Yeah, there" Kwan laughed, taking the keys out of her purse. "Come on, let me show you" she smiled, opening the door and letting the girls in. She walked to the elevator and they entered when Yubin turned around to ask which floor. "All the way up" she chuckled.

“Oh right... that’s kind of the definition of a loft isn’t it?” Yubin facepalmed as they waited in the elevator for quite some time until they arrived, just one door separating them and Kwan’s awesome place.  
  
The oldest girl opened the door, excited to hear the girl's opinion. 

"Come in!" She said, closing the door behind them.

“This is... amazing!” Yoohyeon whispered, looking at the neatly arranged modern interior with a lot of glass walls to have an amazing view over the city.  
  
"Oh my god… you realized your dream, Kwan" Yubin whispered, looking outside of a glass wall. "You really do live among the clouds"

“I’m happy I made it here, some luck helped me out though... and maybe a small lottery prize” she chuckled, walking them over to the couch and asking them to sit down. “Want something to drink?”

"You won the lottery?" Yoohyeon asked, widening her eyes. "And uhm… yeah, I will gladly have a drink!"

“I did, it wasn’t the main prize though, I got the second one” Kwan said, walking to the kitchen bar she had and putting a bottle of red wine on it which looked pretty expensive. “Is this good?”  
  
"Don't you have something cheaper?" Yubin asked, walking to the girls after she looked at the view for a few minutes. "Don't waste such an expensive bottle for us, Kwan. I know that wine and… that's really expensive"

“That’s exactly why I want to drink it now. I don’t really get good opportunities to open a bottle. So are you in or am I drinking alone?” the oldest woman chuckled.  
  
"Oh I'm in! I can't wait to tell Handong I drank this wine… She will go insane" Yubin laughed knowing that Handong was pretty expert in good wines.

“You know... I have to say I admire you... Not to say something bad but, you’re kind of rich and look at your clothing style for example. You are really down to earth, don’t you think so Yubs?” Yoohyeon pointed out.  
  
"I thought that too" Yubin replied, nodding her head and Kwan smiled, bringing two glasses of wine to them. 

"I have honestly more money than I need thanks to that prize and I realized my dream to live in a really high loft" she explained, sitting down on the couch "But money doesn't change me or the way I live my life… It just helped me realize my dream"

“If only all rich people were like you, the world would be a better place” Yoohyeon smiled. “Talking about money, you said you had a stable income. What job do you have?”  
  
"I'm a barwoman. I work in a bar a few streets from here" Kwan smiled, taking a sip of wine. "It's nothing big but… I really like the job and the owner of the bar is a friend of mine so I don't really risk to lose the job" she chuckled.

“No way! Handong owns a bar herself, really close to the house where our girlfriends live!” Yubin cheered. “You are basically colleagues!”  
  
"I'm a barwoman and she owns a bar, how are we colleagues?" Kwan laughed, looking at the blue haired girl.

“She works as a barwoman in her own bar! You could join her! You’d be close to us a lot more!” the blue haired girl chuckled.  
  
"As much as I like the sound of that… you live close to the center of Seoul, am I right?" Kwan asked "That would be way too far from home" 

“Yeah... I guess you have a point there... And I suppose moving lofts is not the easiest thing to do” Yubin sighed, taking a sip from her wine, really enjoying the taste it had.

"Yeah that would be pretty difficult" Kwan chuckled. "But hey, if you don't mind I will come visit you! I want to see Bora again and I'm curious to meet your girlfriends"

“Of course! That sounds wonderful” Yoohyeon smiled “I’m sure they will like you!”  
  
"I hope they will!" Kwan smiled, taking another sip of her wine. "Do you like it?" She asked, looking at the silver haired girl because she already knew that Yubin loved it. Her face said it all.

“I love it! It’s clear why this stuff is really expensive... wow” Yoohyeon gasped.

“I’m glad you like it” the oldest girl smiled, turning towards the blue haired girl “So… the hot stuff asked me to give you a ride on my bike before you go back home” she said with a little wink.

"Did she really?" Yubin asked, smiling at Yoohyeon. "Isn't she the sweetest girl ever? Even though she basically tried to manipulate me?" She laughed.

“She is a sweet manipulator” Kwan laughed, taking another sip of wine. She stood up from the couch and walked in the kitchen, walking back with another bottle of the same wine. “Here, you said your friend would love this. You can give this one to her”

"Kwan, I really can't accept that... you're giving something that expensive to someone you never even met" the young hunter shook her head.

“Both of you talked about your friends a lot and I understood that you basically live all together” Kwan chuckled “So it looks like they’re family and I know both of you needed one. I have something that could make one of them happy and I’m glad to give it to her” she smiled, handing the bottle to Yubin. “I wouldn’t drink it alone anyway!”

"You didn't change at all, Kwan, Minji is really lucky" Yoohyeon joked, flashing her a big smile.

“Minji? I thought the owner of the bar was called Handong...oh, wait” Kwan laughed, shaking her head. “She’s lucky because you love her so much that you won’t let me hit on you?” she chuckled.

"Exactly" the silver haired girl chuckled. "I might actually fall for a nice person like you, you know"

“I guess I waited too long to hit on you!” Kwan joked “But I didn’t want to steal Yubin’s crush” 

"Hey! Stop flirting, you two! Instead of telling you what I meant earlier I'll tell Minji that you are flirting with Kwannie!" Yubin laughed, hitting Yoohyeon's arm.

“I’m not flirting” Yoohyeon protested, massaging her own arm. “I just said that if I wasn’t with Minji… I would have thought about it!”

"That's basically flirting, you stupid puppy! You better find Kwannie a good woman!"

“I’ll find her the best one” the silver haired girl chuckled, finishing her wine. She looked at her watch and she noticed they had been there for quite a long time. “Yubs, we should go, we both have a pretty busy day tomorrow!” she added to remind Yubin that they both had a mission with Minji and Siyeon.

"What? But you just got here" the older woman pouted, looking really really cute.

“I thought that too but… look at the time Kwan” Yoohyeon laughed, looking at Kwan pout. “I didn’t think I would say this but you are so cute when you’re pouting” 

"Lemme at least give you some gifts" the black haired woman stated, quickly running to her room and returning with a little bag.

“You just gave us a really expensive bottle for a friend Kwan!” Yubin protested, shaking her head. “That’s enough for a gift!”

"This is nothing big. It's just a mini packet of cigarettes for you both, and I think you remember this little box, huh Yubin?" Kwan smiled, pointing at her own lip ring.

“I do” the blue haired girl smiled, looking at the little box. “And if Bora sees the cigarettes she’s going to kill us” she laughed.

"You better hide it well then! And I hope your pink girlfriend enjoys the gift I gave you too"

“I’m sure she will love it” Yubin smiled, knowing that Gahyeon was into those kind of things “I’ll text you tomorrow to tell you what she said about it” the young hunter said with a smile, walking to Kwan to hug her “Thank you”

"You're welcome, Lee" the older woman said, happy they met up again but when she looked at Yoohyeon she was pouting. "What's wrong, hot stuff?"

"You got a specific gift for Yubs... but nothing for me?" Yoohyeon asked with puppy eyes.

“That’s because I didn’t know you were coming here as well” Kwan laughed, walking into her room again “but I’m sure I have something you like!”

"You are such a whiny girl, begging for a gift" Yubin whispered, hitting Yoohyeon's arm and shaking her head.

Yoohyeon pouted and shook her head

  
“I didn’t beg for a gift! I just want a little something that reminds me of her as well” she said, still pouting when Kwan walked out of her room with a huge plushie of a puppy.

“This is not exactly ‘little’ but…” the oldest girl laughed, almost disappearing behind the huge plushie “It’s the perfect gift for you”

"Oh my god! I love you!" Yoohyeon yelled, running towards her, jumping to hug her and accidentally knocking them both on the ground.

“Ouch!” the oldest girl protested with a laugh. “I didn’t even see you coming! I thought I was getting knocked out by a plushie” she laughed, moving the plushie’s head to the side so she could see Yoohyeon.

"You... are... the... best" the silver haired girl cheered, kissing Kwan's face after every word, clearly super happy with the gift.

“Okay, okay” Kwan laughed “Now get up or I’ll get crushed by you and the puppy!” she said as Yubin helped both of them up. 

"I think you just ruined Yoohyeon's and Minji's sex life. Yooh is not going to sleep without that anymore" Yubin stated.

“This Minji girl is going to kill me, isn’t she?” Kwan laughed, hugging both girls “I’m glad you reached out to me! I thought about you two often, you know?”

"I thought about you too, Kwannie. I just never expected you to be pretty close to us. I thought you still lived far away" Yubin sighed. "Otherwise I would've visited way sooner"

“What’s important is that we found each other now” Kwan smiled, ruffling Yubin’s hair while Yoohyeon was happily smiling at the huge plushie. “And… Kwannie? That’s new! But I like it” she laughed.

"I already called you that a few times today. You're badass but really cute at the same time too! I mean... you had that puppy plushie! No one would expect that from you"

“In my defense… I won that at a fair!” Kwan said, scratching her head “You had to see me riding my bike back home… with that!” 

"I'm sure you looked like a real stereotype breaker" the blue haired girl smiled, hitting Yoohyeon's back. "Once you're done making out with the plushie, puppy, I'll go on a little ride with Kwan and we can go back home"

“We can go! I’ll wait for you in the car with my new best friend” Yoohyeon smiled, wrapping her arms around the puppy “Okay, I’m ready!”

The girls went back down the building with the elevator and Kwan gave Yubin a little 5 minute tour on her bike before arriving back at her place where Yoohyeon was cuddling with the puppy in her car.

"Damn... I think we broke her" the older woman smiled as she took her helmet off.

"Hey, YOU broke her! I had nothing to do with it" Yubin laughed, taking her helmet off as well. "This was so cool, Kwannie! Thank you for the ride"

"My bike is a beast" Kwan proudly responded, patting Yubin's head and fixing her hair. "I promise you we will meet again soon, Lee"

The younger girl nodded her head and hugged the older girl tightly. 

"I've never thanked you properly. You helped me so much back in school and you visited me in the facility even though you were pretty far from it… so thank you, Kwannie!"

"I couldn't just leave my Lee right? I enjoyed your company so helping you was no big deal" the latter smiled. "And text me the number of your friend, maybe we can plan for her to put that tattoo on me if I visit you" she added with a smirk.

"I'll ask Bora about that" Yubin chuckled "And visit whenever you want! Just text me so we can make sure that we're home that day! I want to introduce you to the whole group" the blue haired girl smiled.

"I'd love that! I just hope they won't get intimidated by me"

"I'm sure they won't… They're Siyeon's friends after all" Yubin laughed, pecking Kwan's cheek. "Alright, I better be going"

"Give Yooh a big kiss from me okay?" Kwan asked, kissing Yubin's head.

"I will! See you soon, Kwannie" Yubin smiled, waving at the older girl and walking to the car. The ride home was a really fun one since the girls happily chatted about their afternoon with Kwan, remembering the old times. Once they got home the girls each took their turn to shower and put on their pajamas, meeting up in Yoohyeon's room.

"Alright, I'm freshly showered too" Yoohyeon smiled as she entered the room, combing her still wet hair.

"Great" Yubin smiled as she had just finished drying her hair. "Do you want me to help?" She asked, patting the chair in front of the mirror and picking up the hairdryer again.

"That would be lovely. My hair is such a struggle to do myself sometimes. Do you see how long this is?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s why I asked” Yubin smiled as Yoohyeon sat down on the chair. “Do you think I didn’t see you struggle with them in front of the mirror almost every morning? I acted like I wasn’t paying attention to you but I was”

"It's literally always like this" Yoohyeon said, hanging it in front of her face. "Every single morning. It takes ages to look presentable"

Yubin laughed, combing her hair and turning on the hairdryer. 

“That’s because you don’t know how to handle it! God, I should have been a hairdresser! I dye everyone’s hair and I’m way too good at this!” Yubin laughed, shaking her head “Why the hell did I become a hunter? Wrong career!”

"Who says you still can't? You can do both. Siyeon is a full time vampire who's opening a tattoo parlor in the future" the taller girl chuckled, leaning her head back a little.

“I should be a hunter, a hairdresser and a college student… too much effort” Yubin laughed. “I’ll focus on being a good hunter and when we’ll be done with vampires… I’ll think about the future” 

"Good, cause we will never be done with vampires" Yoohyeon stated with a smile. "You can just become my personal hairdresser"

“And I’ll have to work free for you, am I right?” Yubin smiled, drying Yoohyeon’s hair. “Alright… I’ll do it… It was really painful to see you struggle with hair every single morning” she laughed.

"I'll pay you in smiles and cuddles" the silver haired girl offered. "I think that should suffice"

“Okay, that will be good enough” the younger girl smiled, turning the hairdryer off “Alright, all done!” she said proudly, combing Yoohyeon soft hair.

"Thank you, Bin!" Yoohyeon cheered, jumping up, turning around and tackling her on the bed.

“Okay, we said we would get back to how we were but… I didn’t mean the wrestling part!” Yubin protested, trying to get Yoohyeon off of her and laughing.

"It's not wrestling! It's aggressive hugging! And I like hugging people” she countered, reaching out to the puppy plushie and putting it next to them.

“I know you do” Yubin laughed, letting herself be embraced by Yoohyeon. “I missed this, Yooh” she admitted in a whisper.

"I did too... you don't even know how much" the silver haired girl admitted, nestling her head in the crook of Yubin's neck.

“We won’t miss it anymore” the younger girl smiled, hugging Yoohyeon tightly. “Let’s sleep now… we both have a mission tomorrow and I won’t deny I’m feeling pretty nervous about it”

"I'm sure we will do great" Yoohyeon said. "I trust in you and Siyeon to succeed"

“I hope so… We’ve trained a lot and she said I improved a lot” Yubin said, sounding proud “But in a mission… you never know what happens and this ‘assassin’ role is still new to me”

"Don't worry about it. You have each other to rely on"

“We do” Yubin smiled, combing Yoohyeon’s hair “And you and Minji will be close, right? If something happen you will be able to help us”

"Of course we will be, don't worry about that. We are just taking a different entrance in the same building after all" Yoohyeon reassured her.

“I’m so excited, it’s my first mission alone with Siyeon, I hope we’ll do good!” the blue haired girl whispered, yawning right after.

"You're tired. You should sleep, Yubs. Send a good night text to your sister and we'll sleep" the older woman smiled.

Yubin nodded her head, reaching for her phone. She took a selfie of her and Yoohyeon and sent it to her sister.

_To: Bora_

_The afternoon was great and we finally fixed things! Good night to you and Siyeon, I love you both <3_

_To: Binnie_

_I'm so happy that you finally decided to make up. Siyeon is taking great care of me. Good night you two. I love you both as well <3_

Bora sent back a minute after and to it she attached a selfie where Siyeon was kissing her temple.

“They’re the cutest” Yubin chuckled, tapping Yoohyeon’s shoulder to show her the picture but the older girl didn’t react at all. “Puppy?” the blue haired girl whispered again, but the only answer was a really light snore. “Good night, Yooh” she smiled, kissing the top of her head and closing her eyes as well, falling asleep shortly after.

**Thank you so much for reading, much love ♥  
  
Since we got some requests, we decided to share our twitter profiles with you. Feel free to reach out to us, send fanart, or anything else you'd like!  
  
Cristina: MyInSomniaWonderland @Yubinie93  
  
Nyle: @DC_Nyle  
  
QOTD 1: Favorite dance part in the wind blows performance video?  
  
Authors' answers: Easy, the dance break aka Siyeon killing us all  
  
QOTD 2: Who is your favorite character as of right now? Did it change from last time and why?**


	103. Chapter 103

The day after, Yoohyeon and Yubin walked to the vampires’ place pretty early in the morning and while the silver haired hunter stopped in the living room to talk with Siyeon, Minji and Gahyeon, the blue haired girl decided to prepare two coffee and go upstairs to check on her sister. She lightly knocked on the door, hoping that she was already awake.

“Sis?” she asked in a low voice, not wanting to wake her up if she was asleep.

"Yes? I'm in here" Bora replied as Yubin opened the door. "Hi there, sunshine"

“Good morning” Yubin smiled, walking to the bed “I brought coffee!”

"That's really nice of you! I could use one" the small hunter chuckled. "I'm so glad you and Yooh are finally back to normal"

“I’m really happy about it too” the blue haired girl smiled, handing a cup of coffee to Bora and sitting down next to her on the bed. “It was really painful to walk around in the house, pretending that I wasn’t missing her and the relationship we had”

"I can imagine it was... So, what did you do yesterday to celebrate?"

“We went to see Kwan!” Yubin smiled widely “She has an amazing loft in a really high building and she gave us both a ride on her bike!”

"What?! Kwan?! And you didn't even invite me?" Bora asked, a bit offended.

“I’m sorry, sis. I was supposed to go alone… but then Yooh joined me and it’s a pretty long ride… and you know… with your shoulder hurting like that I thought it would be painful” Yubin whispered, looking down at her hands.

"You're probably right" the older woman sighed "But hey, then she will have to get her cool butt over here! I'm sure she would love Siyeon. And the others of course"

“She said she will visit us sometime and I showed her the pictures of everyone in the group” Yubin smiled, looking at Bora. “How… how is your shoulder?”

"It's the same as yesterday, slowly healing... It's just stupid that I can't dress by myself. And I could really use a shower... but yeah"

“I’m so sorry, Bora” the younger girl whispered, locking eyes with her sister. “I didn’t mean to hurt you… I didn’t want to hit so hard. And now you’re hurt and you will have to delay the training and this… this is affecting the whole group. Why do I always cause problems to people close to me?”

"Hey don't say that! I caused this one myself basically" Bora tried to cheer her up, pulling her closer with her free arm.

“No, Bora… you were trying to help me. And I had this awful bad temper and I… I lost control as always” Yubin replied, shaking her head.

"Bin. Shut it and give my stomach a hug" the brunette chuckled, flashing her a big smile. She didn’t want to hear Yubin blaming herself.

The younger girl sighed and wrapped her arms around Bora’s waist, resting her head on her side.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve a sister like you, honestly” the blue haired girl whispered, closing her eyes.

"Be awesome and be cute" Bora smiled, combing her blue hair. "I will be back on the battlefield before you know it!"

“I know you will… you are the strongest person I know” Yubin smiled, kissing Bora’s side. “I’ll kill as many vampires as I can today, so I will make you proud. And I will keep your woman safe” she chuckled, knowing that it would probably be the other way around.

"I know you will and that's all I need you to do... well that and help me out of this freaking shirt" Bora sighed, chuckling right after.

“I’ll help you change so you can come downstairs to say good luck to Siyeon, Yooh and Minji” Yubin smiled, carefully taking off Bora’s shirt and walking to the closet to find a new one.

"Do you think you can put my new hoodie on me?" Her sister asked shyly. "The one I made for me and Siyeon"

“Sure” Yubin smiled, taking the hoodie and walking back to the bed, carefully helping Bora to put it on and noticing that it looked really big on her. “Something tells me that I took Siyeon’s one” she laughed, looking at Bora.

The hunter looked down to see 'My Wolf' written on the hoodie and smiled.

"You did, but it's fine... it's really warm"

“I won’t even bother looking for the other one then” Yubin smiled, helping Bora change her pants and carefully picking her up from the bed, putting her down on the ground. “Okay, let’s go downstairs” she smiled.

"Thank you for letting me back down. Singnie doesn't do that. She acts like I can't walk or something" Bora chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure she knows you can walk… it’s just an excuse to carry you around” Yubin laughed, helping Bora with the stairs. “She definitely loves to have you in her arms!”

"She loves to have me around her in general... or on her" the smaller hunter chuckled

“I’m sure she does” Yubin chuckled as they walked in the living room when the others were already discussing the mission. “The tiniest of team tiny is here” she mocked Bora.

"Yeah and you are late" Siyeon said with a little smirk, standing up from her chair and walking over to pick Bora up, kissing her.

“I’m not late! I was helping Bora wear your hoodie!” Yubin pouted, quickly walking to Yoohyeon and Minji to catch up on the mission.

"Good morning, my queen. Sorry for not being there to help you this morning" the blonde apologized.

“Don’t apologize! You have a mission to prepare” Bora chuckled, pecking Siyeon’s lips. “And I’m not dying… I just hurt my shoulder a little” she laughed.

"I know, but I'm supposed to take care of you" the vampire responded, sitting back on her chair and placing Bora on her lap to follow the discussion.

“You’re the cutest” Bora whispered, squeezing Siyeon’s hand and looking at the paper on the table. “So… what is this mission about? You are going in the same building but in two different areas right? Basically they’re two different missions but in the same place?”

"Well it's complicated" Minji said, turning to Bora "I got a tip about a place where a high ranking Nightshade officer has their base but... the details were a bit vague. They said there were two entrances to the huge building but we have no blueprint or anything so we don't know where our destination is"

“A huge building without a blueprint?” Yubin asked, sounding a little bit worried. “That could get ugly though…”

"It could, that's why we are sending in two teams. We don't know what's waiting for us inside but... the tip said there wouldn't be too many guards since it's pretty hidden. Only the most trusted guards were appointed there"

“Where is the tip coming from?” Siyeon asked, scratching her arm.

"Well you know that I have certain people I work with that give me tips about all the missions we did so far, only this time they said that they didn't find out about it themselves" Minji said.

“So someone informed them about this?” Yubin asked, and Yoohyeon nodded, since she talked about it with Minji already. “That does scream ‘trap’... right?”

"It does but... that doesn't mean the high ranking officer isn't actually there... so we kind of need to risk it" the silver haired girl sighed.

“Alright then” Yubin smiled, nodding her head. “I’ll bring a couple of papers so we can note down where we are going if we notice there are too many turns and doors”

"That's a great idea, Yubin, we could also be cool and act like that lady from mythology? The one in the Minotaur's maze" Siyeon chuckled.

"Yeah, but with paper and pen instead of a ball of thread" Yubin laughed, playfully hitting Siyeon's arm. "We are a modern version of that story"

"I'm happy you know your history" Siyeon smiled as Minji waved a hand in front of them.

"Focus please?" She sternly said.

"I'm sorry!" Yubin quickly apologized, looking at the leader. "What were you saying?"

"We were just saying that we were going in in two teams and exploring. A key factor is that we keep it quiet... at least until we secured the entrances so they can't escape" The black haired vampire explained.

“And what if we are the ones who need to escape?” Siyeon asked, scratching her nape. “I mean, we try to leave quietly until it gets desperate?”

"In case we need to escape... we will probably have to fight our way out" Yoohyeon said.

“Okay, we are good to go then?” Siyeon asked, standing up from the chair. “We give priority to the backup, right? If a team calls for help, the other one leaves everything and goes straight to the other?”

"That's our safety protocol, Singnie and it will always stay the same" the oldest woman smiled.

“Alright” Siyeon smiled, pecking Bora’s lips and gently moving her on the couch before going to ruffle Gahyeon’s hair since the younger vampire had fallen asleep. “I wanted to ask her to take care of you but… it’s too early in the morning” she chuckled, looking at Bora.

"She would take care of me without you asking either way, wolf. Don't worry about it" the small hunter said with a soft voice.

“I know, I just wanted to make sure” the blonde girl smiled, giving another soft kiss to her girlfriend before walking to Yubin. “Say goodbye to your sister and your sleepy girlfriend and join me in the back garden for a minute after that” she smiled, patting the younger girl’s shoulder.

"Alright" Yubin nodded, doing what Siyeon said, giving Bora a soft hug, kissing her sleeping girlfriend and going to the back garden to meet Siyeon.

The blonde vampire was at the side of the arena, with a leather bag. Yubin curiously walked closer, with a puzzled expression.

“Since we don’t know how the building is and how small the corridors are, we don’t know if you’ll be able to use your spear properly” Siyeon explained “And without your spear, you are basically defenseless” she added, taking two silver daggers with a black handle out of the bag. On both handles there was a blue rose, just like in the drawing she made of the daggers.

"No way! I'm finally getting these?! They are gorgeous, Siyeon" Yubin cheered, jumping a little. Can I have them? Can I hold them?"

“They’re yours so… yeah, you will have to hold them” Siyeon chuckled, handing them to Yubin.

"Oh wow... they feel amazing! So light and agile" the hunter commented, swinging them around a bit.

“They need to be… you’re meant to be an assassin after all” Siyeon smiled as she took something else out of the bag. She walked to Yubin and wrapped a dagger holder around her waist, clasping it in place. “Does it feel okay? Can you move properly?”

The blue haired girl tried a few stances, running, jumping, ducking and lunging before nodding her head.

"It's perfect"

“Great, I’m glad you like them” Siyeon smiled, looking at how Yubin was still swinging around the daggers. “How did you not see this coming? We’ve done the last two training sessions with kitchen knives” Siyeon laughed.

"I thought you were just teaching me how to use the environment!" Yubin protested, chuckling a little.

“Yeah… that wasn’t the purpose of it but I guess it could have been that” Siyeon laughed, ruffling her hair. “Come on, time to go!”

"Funny how I get my silver daggers before my tattoo! Where did you vampires even get these silver weapons?"

“We have our ways, kid” Siyeon chuckled. “But I can tell you I personally made the blue rose on both handles” the vampire smiled proudly.

"If my tattoo looks that beautiful as well I'm going to be a happy hunter" the girl laughed.

“Of course it will look that beautiful! Because I’m an amazing artist” Siyeon laughed as they walked to the other side of the house to join Yoohyeon and Minji.

"You girls get in the back, we are leaving immediately" Minji said, opening the door for them. "We will drop you at the second entrance while me and Yooh go to the main entrance"

“Okay” Siyeon quickly replied, nodding her head. They drove to the building that was on the outskirts of the city. Just like they planned, Siyeon and Yubin got out of the car at the back entrance, while Yoohyeon and Minji went to the main one.

"Alright puppy, you ready? If this high ranking officer is actually here, this would be a huge step towards dismantling the Nightshades"

“Let’s do this” Yoohyeon smiled, nodding her head and preparing her gun while Minji checked the door. “The more vampires we defeat here, the less of them we will have to fight in the real war. It would be nice to know how many key figures they have. If we knew that we could make those our targets to eliminate before our final mission"

“That would make us one step ahead of them” Minji replied, nodding her head. “But we don’t have a way to know that” she sighed, opening the main door and checking inside, before walking in.

"Well if one of the key figures is here we just capture them and... you know... get the info out of them" Yoohyeon said, knowing it was a pretty sensitive topic now.

“We could try… but, Pup, there is a reason that they’re high rank… They won’t talk” Minji replied, shaking her head. “When we were at the village, our elders explained to us that the Nightshades' officers went through torture to become high ranked ones. There is nothing I could do to them that has not already been done”

"Are you sure they still use that method? Or that their version isn't different from yours?" Yoohyeon asked, realizing it sounded pretty tough.

“If there is something I’m sure of it's that they’re even worse than they used to be… But we can still try to capture one and we’ll see what we can do” Minji replied, closing the door behind them and signaling Yoohyeon to be silent as they walked in the pretty small corridor.

Yoohyeon leaned close to Minji's ear and looked around to see if she could spot something.

"It's kind of insane though. Why would you want to become a high ranked officer if you know what you have to go through" she whispered softly.

“Honor” Minji replied as if it was obvious “When everyone lives forever and everyone has more money than they actually need… honor is the only thing that makes you different in the clan”

"Honor? I think my back getting hit with a whip is not that honorable..." the silver haired girl responded.

“It’s considered honorable. You’re suffering to get better, stronger. You are suffering so that when enemies get you, you will be able to not betray your clan” Minji whispered, looking around.

"You didn't have to... go t-through that in your clan right?" Yoohyeon whispered worriedly.

“It was probably a lighter version of it” Minji replied with a smile. “It’s something everyone had to endure but it wasn’t as tough as it was for the high rank. Let’s say it was ‘basic’ and everyone had to do it when they were 16”

"So... Siyeon too... how is that normal for a vampire clan?! They're torturing kids and for what?"

“For the same reason, they wanted kids to be able to die without revealing information… just in case” Minji explained, clenching her fists at the thought of Siyeon going through that. She could still remember how hard it was on her.

"I can imagine that... it had a huge effect on you... I'm sorry for whatever you had to go through" the hunter softly said, finding it really weird they still didn't find anything.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad I burned it to the ground” Minji smiled as they arrived in a really huge empty hall. The black haired vampire thought about the structure of the building and it was really weird. They found just a really long corridor that led to a huge hall, they didn’t take one single turn. That means that Yubin and Siyeon were probably in a maze that was built around that corridor. “I don’t like this, Pup”

"Me neither. This was just... a straight hall to... whatever this giant empty room is, do you see some stairs anywhere?" The younger girl asked.

“I don’t. And I don’t hear one single noise” Minji replied, looking around. She carefully stepped into the room, followed by Yoohyeon. She couldn’t see any door so there was no way someone could enter the room if not from the corridor they used to get there. Unless.... She stayed silent for a while, when she heard a faint noise coming from above them. The more she focused on it, the more noises she could hear… way too many. “Call Siyeon and Yubin” she whispered, turning towards Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon nodded taking out her phone and searching for Yubin in her contacts. She didn't see or hear anything but if Minji told her that there must be something wrong.

She tapped on Yubin’s name on the screen and she was about to bring the phone to her ear when she realized why Minji wanted to call for backup. She looked above them and she saw there were metal beams, high above their head and she realized the huge danger they were in when way too many faces popped out from them, looking down at the hunter and the vampire.

"Come on, Yubs, pick up" Yoohyeon whispered, taking a few steps back towards the hallway they just came from, not wanting to be in this room.

Minji quickly took her by the wrist, pulling her towards her because two more vampires were now in front of the door of the hallway. Yoohyeon dropped the phone when her girlfriend pulled her towards her, but she saw that the call was still on so she could just hope that Yubin would pick up and notice they were in danger. She aimed her gun at the vampires at the door and waited, trying not to freak out.

"Alright, Yoohyeon... this is going to be difficult, but it's possible alright?" Minji whispered and the younger girl nodded her head.

As Minji tried to think of a plan, at least 10 vampires jumped down from the beams at the sides of the room, but the black haired vampire could hear that there were more up there. This wasn’t just difficult… this was completely impossible, considering that Yoohyeon was human.

"Yooh... shoot the left one as soon as you see me sprint at the right one. We can't stay in this fucking room" she whispered, stepping back a little.

The hunter nodded, understanding that Minji wanted to kill the ones at the door and just run out of there because they were too many to fight. She prepared to shoot when more vampires joined the two on the door, arriving from the hallway.

“Fuck” Yoohyeon whispered, looking around. “We don’t have a way out”

"Okay, don't panic... this was clearly a trap but... we'll find a way" Minji tried to stay calm.

“Minji, there is not a way” Yoohyeon whispered “There are at least 15 vampires in the room and if they all attack at once…”

The older vampire honestly had no idea what to do, desperately looking for a solution.

“They said you were a smart one, Kim Minji” a vampire spoke, walking past the ones on the door “But you fell in a clear trap” he smirked, locking eyes with her.

"Oh don't worry, I knew this was a trap. The only thing I didn't know was if the mission was actually real, but turns out it is" Minji replied trying to sound confident, knowing this must be the high ranking officer they talked about.

“Well, this is a mission you won’t survive” the man stated, pointing at the vampires around them. “You must be a really big fish since they decided to send a few high ranked officers” he stated, pointing at three other vampires, a male and two females.

"What do you mean 'they decided'?" Minji asked, looking him in the eyes.

“I mean what I said, Kim” he said as a woman joined him.

“Let’s not waste time talking” she said, locking eyes with Minji. “We lost track of the other two, so let’s just kill them”

"It's pretty dishonorable to fight before stating who you're fighting for" the black haired vampire stated, wanting to figure out what exactly was going on here.

“I will get my honor once I bring your head to them” the woman stated, letting her fangs out. She looked at the vampires on the right side of the room and she signaled to attack as she started to walk towards them.

"Didn't you hear what Minji said?" Yoohyeon spoke up, cocking her gun and aiming it at the woman, pointed right at her heart.

The woman just smirked, sprinting towards them while the other vampires did the same. In less than a second it was chaos. Minji was pushing away as many vampires as she could while Yoohyeon was taking every chance she got to shoot them.

"Minji, jump" Yoohyeon yelled and her girlfriend did what she asked as Yoohyeon unloaded her clip on the pile of vampires, killing a few of them with her bullets.

Minji landed beside Yoohyeon, noticing that the high ranked female vampire was about to attack Yoohyeon. She quickly shoved her girlfriend to the side and rolled on the ground when the vampire collided with her, trying to end on top of her. Minji knew right away she was one of key figures not only because she was allowed to speak to the other officers, but because she was clearly stronger than the others.

"I think you had enough fun playing around, Kim Minji. Just give up, you're outnumbered and you have a human at your side" the woman hissed, not giving up and struggling with Minji on the ground.

Minji fought with her, letting out her fangs and trying to kill her quickly because the situation was desperate to say the least. As she imagined other vampires jumped down from the beams and two of them tackled Yoohyeon to the ground, while Minji screamed, trying to free herself.

"Kill the silver one and bring me Minji's head as well. I'll leave the rest to you" the woman smirked, somehow jumping up and kicking Minji in the face before jumping on the metal beams and entering a secret door on the highest floor.

Yoohyeon managed to shoot one of the vampires in the neck and she kicked him away, struggling with the other one who was keeping her on the ground, when the tip of a spear suddenly came out of his chest.

"You okay Yooh?" Yubin asked, not yet having noticed the sheer amount of vampires in the room.

"I don't think you can call this okay, Yubin" Siyeon pointed out, seeing Minji on the ground.

Yubin looked around and she understood what Siyeon was talking about.

“How do we get out of here?” she whispered as she noticed there were more vampires on the beams. Siyeon quickly reached for Minji, carefully pulling her up.

“Are you okay?” she worriedly asked.

"They weren't wrong about a key figure being here... that bitch has one hell of a kick" Minji whispered, putting a hand on her face. "I assume you cleared the hallway?" She asked, looking at the door they came through.

“Not really” Siyeon admitted “We got your call and we were literally in one hell of a maze. We were able to find the hallway and we killed 4 or 5 of them but there were too many and we needed to get to you… so I just picked Yubin up and I punched my way through”

"We need to leave the building and replan, because fighting this will be impossible" Minji said, already walking back towards Yoohyeon and Yubin.

“Minji, wait” Yubin replied, shaking her head. “There are at least 7 vampires in the hallway… if we walk there we will be trapped. We need to find another way” she tried to say as Yoohyeon shot another vampire who was approaching them.

"I'd rather fight 7 then this whole pack! Singnie, pick your partner up" the oldest vampire ordered, jumping to Yoohyeon and picking her up, ready to run through the hallway.

Siyeon ran to Yubin, quickly picking her up and following Minji.

"That's not what I meant!" Yubin tried to scream. "The hallway is really small and if they blocked the door somehow we are going to get stuck in there!"

"Then we break open the door! We just can't stay here" Minji said, making sure Yoohyeon was steady so she could shoot a few vampires. She ran through the doors, kicking 2 vampires back by kicking them.

Siyeon followed Minji as Yubin took one of the daggers out of the holder and tried to keep the vampires away as they ran, hoping that her feeling about this was wrong.

After a minute of slashing and running they finally arrived at the entrance hall.

Minji ran towards the door but as soon as she grabbed the handle her hand felt like it was burning. She put her hand on the whole door, trying to understand what was happening but it was completely covered in silver and Minji was sure that it wasn't just a few minutes ago. Yoohyeon also tried to open the door but she couldn't.

The black haired vampire tried to kick the door in together with Siyeon but even they couldn't open it.

"What the hell is going on here" Siyeon yelled in frustration.

"We're trapped" Yoohyeon whispered, looking around to try and find a way to get out of there.

"We are… but maybe it's better for us. They can't attack us from the sides or the back. They will all be in front of us and you can take a lot of them out before they get to us" Yubin said, looking at the silver haired girl.

"You said it was like a maze where you were, right, Singnie?" Minji asked and the blonde nodded. "Then I'll help Yoohyeon fight them off and you can start kicking the walls, looking for a fake one.

Siyeon nodded her head, and started to look for the fake wall.

"You stay with them" she said, looking at Yubin.

"At this rate I'm going to run out of bullets, babe" Yoohyeon worried. She still had a lot left but there were a lot of vampires still coming as well.

"We can't risk you to run out of bullets" Minji said, shaking her head. "We need to go in, Yubin… Pup, you will cover our backs"

"Minji! At least take these" Yubin said, able to stop Minji who just wanted to rush in and handing her her daggers.

Minji took one of the daggers and nodded her head.

"Keep the other one" she said, knowing that it was likely for Yubin to be disarmed because the vampires were with a lot and the spear was a pretty bulky weapon. Minji dove in the group of vampires, slashing the dagger around, clearly knowing how to handle a weapon despite always fighting with her bare hands. The blue haired hunter looked at her in awe and took a deep breath before doing the same but from a safer distance with her spear.  
  
They kept going for a while, taking out as many vampires as they could while Yoohyeon kept shooting the ones who were giving trouble to Minji and Yubin. They were doing pretty well when two vampires, who looked stronger than the others made their way towards them.

“Pup, focus your shots on those two, don’t mind the rest” Minji yelled, pulling her dagger out of someone’s chest and readying it in front of herself.  
  
Yoohyeon nodded her head and aimed her gun at one of them. She shot two bullets but the vampire dodged them without problems, putting a hand on the shoulder of the vampire who was currently fighting with Minji and shoving him to the side, facing Minji with a smirk.

“One of the arrogant fucks again huh?” Minji sighed, cracking her neck and lunging at him, swinging the dagger at his arm.  
  
She slashed his arm but the vampire didn't even flinch. He kicked Minji's stomach as hard as he could, making her fly back and quickly running forward to attack her again, but Minji jumped back, trying to catch her breath after the strong kick.

Minji knew that letting Yubin fight the other strong looking vampire wasn’t a good idea so she ordered the hunter to get back and let Yoohyeon cover her.  
  
Yubin stepped back quickly, never turning her back to the vampires, but before she could get to Yoohyeon the second vampire reached her. She swung the spear in front of her, trying to keep him away, but the vampire easily kicked the spear out of her hands and kicked the younger hunter hard against the wall.

“What’s a little puny human going to do against me huh” the vampire smirked, stepping closer to Yubin. “You all made a big mistake to come here, and you won’t get further than this. We’re stronger than you rebels”  
  
The blue haired hunter took the dagger in her hand, keeping it in front of her, trying to ignore the pain at her back. She heard two shots coming from Yoohyeon's gun but the vampire was simply too fast to even be bothered by them.

"I might be a human… but I'm not alone" Yubin said through gritted teeth. She made a step towards him, bending down and trying to slash his leg, hoping that this would give her time to think about something.

She successfully managed to injure him but in response the vampire kicked her back against the wall with his other one.

She fell down with her back on the wall, gritting her teeth because of the pain at her back and at the back of her head. The vampire bent down and picked her up by the collar and that's when Yoohyeon was able to shoot him on the shoulder.

"You are really starting to piss me off, Silver shit!" The man yelled throwing Yubin at Yoohyeon.

The silver haired hunter fell down and rolled on the ground with Yubin as both of them stopped when they hit the wall behind them.

"Two humans for the price of one" he growled, fangs fully out, walking towards them and dusting off his hands.

Minji saw what was happening but she couldn't get to them because the strong vampire from before and another one were blocking her. Yoohyeon reached for her gun and shot towards the vampire. She was able to hit his arm, but the vampire didn't stop. She was out of bullets and she didn't have the time to reload the gun.

She thought that that was it for the both of them when she suddenly saw another flash of silver and the vampire was pinned to the wall with a hand on his neck in less than a few seconds.

"W-Wha-" Yoohyeon whispered, looking at the person who was holding the vampire against the wall.

"Nara" Yubin whispered with a smile as she tried to stand back up, helped by Yoohyeon.

The silver haired vampire snapped his neck and looked at Minji who was still in a fight with the other one.

"Need some h-" Nara wanted to say when she saw Minji ram the silver dagger through his throat.

"Did Singnie… ask you to take control… or did you do it?" Minji asked, standing up and trying to stabilize herself, checking her injuries.

"Does that matter? But if you really want to know she asked. She saw that you had problems so she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything"

"She's wise" Minji whispered, looking at the vampires that were still coming towards them. "There is no way I'll let your wife take over but… I could use your help" Minji admitted.

"Siyeon found a fake wall and kicked it down" the silver haired vampire said. "She quickly checked and there are stairs if you get through the maze"

Minji nodded her head, looking at the wall on the ground.

"We will take down a few more vampires here, Nara. Pup, Yubin… Are you fine enough to check the first rooms of the maze?"

"We are, I don't think we really got hurt, except for my back" Yubin responded.

"Let's check the rooms" Yoohyeon whispered, reloading her gun and handing Yubin her spear.

"Nara, with me, if we take all these out I think the ground floor is clear" Minji said.

"It's been a while since I killed" the silver haired vampire smiled, cracking her knuckles.

"You were a war general, I'm sure you're sti-" Minji was about to say when Nara sprinted towards the vampires, taking two of them out in a few seconds. She snapped the neck of the first and she crushed the one of the second.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't mean I would be rusty. I just meant that I finally get to kill again" Nara clarified herself while grabbing a vampire and crushing her skull on the ground.

Minji looked at her in awe, realizing how fast and strong Nara was.

"Okay then, let's take them out and let's join Yoohyeon and Yubin upstairs… There is a big fish we need to kill" the black haired vampire explained.

"Just leave these to me. We don't want to risk your pretty nails. I enjoy this anyway" the other vampire chuckled.

"Do you think you can manage to kill these by yourself?" Minji asked, worriedly looking at the maze Yoohyeon and Yubin were in. "And you will join us as soon as you are done?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. Let me have my fun with these. I'll join you after"

Minji nodded her head and ran towards the maze, knowing that Nara wouldn't escape without her wife. The black haired vampire ran for a few minutes in the maze and found more than 10 dead vampires on the way. None of them had bullet wounds and it was unlikely that Yubin killed them by herself.

She eventually found the two other girls and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're both okay"

"We are" Yoohyeon smiled, hugging Minji and pecking her lips. Yubin was looking at a vampire on the ground and she scratched her head, turning towards Minji.

"There are 12 vampires on the ground… and we killed two of them" she stated, sounding confused.

"Maybe they tried to run and got executed? Or Singnie killed them when exploring the maze like she said" Minji reasoned.

"Maybe" Yubin mumbled, looking confused. That wasn't Siyeon's style and Minji knew that as well, but there was no answer. "There are stairs that-" the younger girl tried to say, pointing at the stairs when she noticed two dead vampires on them. "Yooh! Please tell me I'm not going crazy… Those weren't there when Minji arrived!"

"What do y- what the heck? No those definitely weren't there. Where's Nar-" the silver haired girl confirmed when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Right here!" The silver haired vampire smirked, completely covered in blood.

"You… killed them all?" Yubin asked, walking to the vampire, tugging on her shirt.

"Yup! Easy! A bit of a mess though" the vampire chuckled.

"I can see that! Did you kill those as well?" She asked, pointing at the vampires on the stairs.

"Nope! I wish I did though" Nara smiled, patting Yubin's shoulders.

"I'm really confused" the blue haired girl stated, trying to escape from Nara's grip, just in case, but the silver haired vampire started to play with her hair.

"We need to go upstairs and kill that woman" Minji stated, looking at Nara.

"Kill? Minji, we said capture" Yoohyeon protested.

"Okay okay, we will capture her" Minji replied, starting to walk upstairs. "Nara, the strong female vampire… Don't kill her if you get the chance, we need her alive"

"Meh it's time for Siyeon anyway, I had my fun" the silver haired vampire said as her hair went back to blonde.

"I won't lie… that's handy" Siyeon said "Even though it gives me a really bad headache… and I'm completely covered in blood" she said with a sigh.

"I shouldn't have left her alone. She probably went crazy" Minji realized, shaking her head.

"She killed everyone so… That's good, I don't really care how" Siyeon admitted, trying to wipe away some blood from her arms. "Let's go take the big fish"

Siyeon and Yoohyeon were the first ones to walk upstairs as Minji pulled Yubin aside.

"I see what you meant by Nara being crazy too" she whispered.

"Well… She's not really crazy but I guess she really enjoys killing" Yubin admitted. "And in the books she was introduced as one of the most cruel leaders against their enemies so… she showed us that"

"I still don't think we should give her that wildcard again. I don't want to risk it"

"I think she showed us that we can trust her" Yubin dared to counter. "Siyeon willingly let her take control and Nara helped us and walked back to us, letting Siyeon take over right after"

Minji nodded her head, not wanting to argue anymore as they joined the others upstairs.

Siyeon kicked down the door they found upstairs and she realized it led above the huge room where they were before. They checked it and they found the woman they were looking for, protected by five masked vampires.

"Great, what's this bullshit now?" Minji sighed, stepping forward and growling at the woman who looked pretty calm.

"You're all alive… even the humans" the woman from before sighed, looking at Minji. "I knew I couldn't expect the Moonlights to kill you two vampires but… at least the humans. What a disgrace that clan is for us vampires"

"What are you on about woman? We just slaughtered your whole army that you somehow received and you're still this confident?" The black haired vampire challenged.

"My army?" The woman laughed, shaking her head. "These five are my army. The ones you slaughtered were just Moonlights we captured and forced to fight by taking away their families"

"W-what?" Minji whispered, not believing her ears. "No... you're lying" she added, she didn't want to believe that since the Moonlight clan was very friendly and peaceful.

"Go check their tattoos. You four just killed at least 60 innocent vampires that were just trying to get their families back" she laughed, patting the shoulder of one of the vampires next to her. "Isn't that fun?" She asked, and the masked vampire just nodded their head.

"You... you're sick! Why did you make them fight us! You coward!"

"Because I hoped they would be at least good enough to take down the two useless humans" the woman sighed "But they were not so… Let me introduce you to my little personal army" she smiled.

"Who are you woman! I at least want to know who I'm going to let suffer a whole lot" Minji growled.

"You won't need to know, because you'll die here" the woman replied with a smirk. "I selected this army specifically for you and your group"

"Girls... don't kill without taking off their masks" Minji instructed. "I don't want surprises"

The woman laughed, shaking her head.

"I can assure you these are all Nightshades or willingly collaborating with us" she said, looking at the five vampires. "I've studied your group for a long time… and you are strong, but this one is stronger" she explained, putting her hand on a vampire's shoulder. "Your blonde friend is fast… but this one is way faster" she smirked, patting a masked vampire's back.

"You didn't mask them without a reason. I'm not playing your games"

"Alright, you can waste your time taking off their masks" the woman laughed, raising her shoulders. "You two, give them a little taste of what I mean when I say that this army was built to contrast them" she said, signaling the two vampires to attack them. "Just a taste"

The biggest one of the two walked forward and Minji quickly put all her power in a punch, hitting his chest when he didn't even budge as if she just punched a wall.

She tried to punch him again, but the vampire stopped her punch with his hand and kicked her, making her fly against the wall. He stood there for a few seconds before walking back to the woman, turning towards them.

"Oh my god, babe! Are you okay?" Yoohyeon worried, running over to Minji and helping her up.

"I'm fine, don't worry" her girlfriend replied, biting the pain away.

The woman smiled proudly as she tapped the second vampire's shoulder

"Your turn" she simply said as the vampire nodded their head and sprinted towards the group. Siyeon quickly sprinted towards them as well, wanting to stop them from reaching the group, but the vampire stopped for a split second in front of her, before jumping past Siyeon. The masked vampire dodged Minji as well and shoved both Yoohyeon and Yubin to the side before they could understand what was happening. A few seconds later the masked vampire was back at their place, holding one of Yubin's daggers in their hands.

"That's... mine!" Yubin yelled, angry she took Siyeon's gift away and pointing her spear at her.

Siyeon put a hand on Yubin's shoulder, squeezing it lightly as if to say that the dagger was not a problem. She looked at the masked figure and her gaze moved to Minji, trying to see if she was as concerned as her.

"What do you want to prove with your stupid group woman? You think it's a problem to kill all 5 and get to you?" Minji growled, letting her fangs out and clenching her fists.

"Minji… We should retreat" Siyeon whispered, looking at the 6 vampires in front of them.

"Retreat? Do you think we still can, Singnie?" Minji scoffed, knowing the woman wouldn't let them leave alive.

"We can't protect them" Siyeon whispered "If the fast one decides to get to them… they will get them and no one is going to stop them" she explained, worrying about Yoohyeon and Yubin.

"We fight, Singnie. There is no other option" Minji stated.

Siyeon let out her fangs as well, growling loudly and stepping beside Minji.

"Just like in training, Yubin" she whispered, turning back to the blue haired girl who nodded her head.

"Yooh, focus the big one" Minji instructed as Yoohyeon finished loading her gun.

The oldest girl sprinted towards the big vampire, sparring with him as another vampire approached. Siyeon attacked him, since the fast vampire didn't look interested in fighting for now.

Minji was really doing her best but the fact her attacks did nothing and his hurt a lot didn't really help. Another one of remaining masked vampires ran to Yubin who tried to keep them at a distance by using her spear, keeping Yoohyeon safe.

The silver haired girl kept her eyes fixed on the big vampire, not minding anything else, knowing that Yubin was keeping her safe. She noticed that he moved to the side every three steps, but not enough for her to hit his heart. She took her chance and shot the bullet in his chest. He flinched a little bit but didn't seem to care as he picked Minji up and slammed her into the ground.

"Get that silver haired girl! Stop standing around!" The woman yelled at the fast vampire.

The vampire sprinted towards Yoohyeon, dodging a bullet and tackling her to the ground. Yubin pushed back the vampire she was currently fighting and tried to help Yoohyeon when the fast vampire quickly rolled to the side and jumped back up, pushing Yubin against the wall.

"You don't want me to take the second dagger as well, do you?" a woman's voice asked.

"Let go off me" Yubin protested, trying to push her but obviously not strong enough.

Yoohyeon aimed her gun at the fast vampire's back, shooting again, but the woman simply jumped to the side, taking Yubin with her.

"You should focus on the big one as you were told, don't waste your time on someone you can't hit" the fast vampire stated.

The tallest hunter focussed back on the big one aiming at his heart again, thinking that comment sounded a lot like a tip.

As soon as the big vampire slammed Minji on the ground again and bent down to pick her up, Yoohyeon found the perfect angle to shoot. She aimed at his heart and pulled the trigger and this time she didn't miss the target.

Minji slowly crawled up again and checked if he was dead. She realized that unmasking before killing would be impossible and that they just had to risk it.

In the meantime Yubin was getting frustrated because no matter how fast she was, she couldn't hit the vampire she was fighting against. She was way faster than her and she looked like she was enjoying their sparring session.

"If you hit me once, I'll give you back the dagger" she teased, jumping behind Yubin's back and kicking her butt, making her stumble forward.

Yoohyeon immediately helped her up and aimed her gun at the female vampire again, wanting to cover Yubin since the masked guy she was fighting before still wasn't dead.

The blue haired girl looked at Yoohyeon, trying to figure out what to do. The fast vampire was way too fast for both of them, but they could take down the other one. Yoohyeon nodded her head as if she was reading Yubin's mind as the blue haired hunter sprinted towards the male vampire.

Since Minji was free now she helped out Siyeon, easily killing the one she was fighting as Yubin and Yoohyeon managed to kill the other one, only leaving the fast vampire and the weakest looking one.

Siyeon decided to try and take down the weak one, and she ran towards him, when the fast vampire got in the way. The female masked vampire stopped in front of Siyeon, attacking her and sparring with her as Minji got attacked by the high ranked vampire.

"Seems like you didn't pick your group that well, huh woman?" Minji smirked.

"My ace is still on her feet" the woman smirked, attacking Minji hard, managing to scratch her face with her long nails.

Yoohyeon and Yubin killed the last vampire easily and focussed their attention on helping Siyeon as Minji kicked the woman on the ground.

"It's time to put a stop to this" the high ranked vampire said, making a hand movement towards the fast vampire who quickly dodged Siyeon's attack and ran past Yubin. In less than two seconds she was behind Yoohyeon, with Yubin's dagger lightly pressed against the silver haired girl's throat.

"Don't!" Minji yelled, looking back and clenching her fists hard. "Don't you fucking dare"

"She won't, unless I tell her to" the high ranked vampire said, fixing her shirt "The human is not our target, you two are" she added, pointing at Minji and Siyeon.

"Then call her off" Minji gritted her teeth, locking eyes with the woman who still looked way too confident after her team just got killed.

"Why should I?" The woman laughed, turning towards Minji as Yubin was slowly walking backwards, trying to get to the dark part of the room. She knew both vampires would keep their eyes on Minji and Siyeon and no one would probably mind a human and the blonde vampire told her that in that case, the human was their best shot.

"Because you just said she isn't your target" Minji growled, hitting her side with a punch.

"You didn't get the whole point, did you?" The woman growled as the fast vampire pressed the dagger on Yoohyeon's throat and a few drops of blood ran down her neck.

"Call her off" Minji threatened again, holding out her long nails in front of the woman on the ground.

The woman smirked, looking in Minji's eyes.

"You can't use those against me, because as soon as you do, your pretty girl dies" she laughed, slowly standing up in front of Minji. Siyeon looked around, knowing that they were in a deadlock but she couldn't see Yubin. She looked carefully and she saw a little sparkle of a blade behind Yoohyeon and the masked vampire and she decided to move the attention on herself.

"We are stuck… so what do you want from us?" Siyeon asked to the high ranked vampire.

"Don't admit defeat, Singnie. This isn't over. Just get that vampire off of her" Minji countered.

"Fucking stop it, Minji! She's way faster than me! How am I supposed to get to Yoohyeon before she slashed her throat?" Siyeon raised her voice. "Put your pride aside and let's save what we can save" she said, knowing that a fight between them would definitely remove the attention from what was going on behind the masked vampire's shoulders.

Minji of course also noticed that Yubin had slipped away and caught onto Siyeon's plan, deciding to trust her.

"Singnie, maybe you should stop questioning me and just do what I ask" she played along.

"I did and look where it got us" the blonde vampire scoffed while the woman started laughing, looking at the scene.

"You have a pack of humans and a totally not loyal vampire" she laughed, letting her nails out.

"A pack of skilled humans though, they killed most of your crew" the oldest vampire smirked.

"So skilled that there is only one lef-" the high ranked vampire was saying, when she noticed that the humans should be with two, but she could see only one of them. That's when Yubin jumped on the fast vampire's shoulder, managing to make her drop the dagger while Siyeon sprinted towards Yoohyeon, taking her away from them and quickly checking the wound on her neck.

"It's okay, it's not deep, Siyeon. It just drew some blood" the silver haired girl reassured her as Minji pinned the woman against the wall, growling loudly right in her face.

"You are not dying here, you will spill some information before that" the black haired vampire growled, wrapping a hand around the other vampire's neck while Siyeon ran to Yubin who was rolling on the ground with the fast vampire who easily kicked her off of her.

The masked vampire looked behind her, analyzing the situation, seeing that it was a lost cause so she sighed and decided to run.

"Singnie go after her! This one will talk" Minji instructed.

Siyeon nodded her head, running after the masked vampire. The fast one climbed up the room and broke the glass of a window on the roof, jumping outside. Siyeon followed her and ran after her as they jumped from roof to roof.

"Yoohyeon point your gun at her" Minji said, still pinning the woman against the wall, trusting Siyeon to get the job done. "And you're telling us who you are and what the hell this sick joke of a place is"

"I won't tell you shit" the woman growled. "You think you won something? I'm just the tip of the iceberg, Kim… you have no idea of what's coming for you"

"Who are you and who do you work for? Did you really think this trap was going to work?" Minji asked as Yubin was cleaning Yoohyeon's wound a little.

"You know who we are, Kim Minji" the woman replied "And you know what we are after, so don't ask stupid questions. If I was you… I wouldn't waste my time here, I would quickly run back home and hope it's not too late" she smirked.

"Enough of your games" Minji growled, pushing her harder against the wall. "Who are you, woman!"

"A Nightshade officer, but you already know that, don't you?" The woman replied, trying to keep her voice steady. In the meantime Yubin dialed Gahyeon's number on her phone, wanting to be sure that the vampire was bluffing.

"I do, I'm asking for your name! I at least want to know who's going to be hurt" the vampire threatened, looking at Yubin and waiting for her sigh that Gahyeon and Bora were okay.

Yoohyeon nodded her head, signaling that the girls at home were okay and Minji punched the vampire on the wall hard.

"You won't have a single piece of information from me, not even my name. Just kill me" the vampire hissed.

"Have it your way then" The black haired vampire sighed, taking her in a tight hold and dragging her with her. "Good mission girls, I'm proud of you"

Yoohyeon and Yubin smiled at her and let out a sigh of relief because it was finally over.

"Do you think Siyeon got the other one?" Yoohyeon asked, looking at Minji.

"I don-" Minji wanted to say when Siyeon jumped back inside of the building through the broken window, completely out of breath.

"I'm sorry... she was... too fast" the blonde breathed heavily.

"It's okay, Singnie" Minji replied, giving her a weak smile. "You did good… if you couldn't catch her, none of us would"

"At least you got the big fish, did she say anything useful already?" The younger vampire asked, smiling at Minji, happy she appreciated her efforts.

"She didn't, but she will at home" Minji cut short, dragging the woman with her. "Let's get out of here"

When they arrived at the entrance hall again the big door was opened this time for some reason, giving them free access to leave.

"Did Nara manage to open it or something, Siyeon?" Yubin asked.

Siyeon shook her head, scratching her nape.

"She didn't… what the hell is happening?" She asked, looking at Minji with a confused expression. "How is this open now? We couldn't kick it down together"

"There is something really wrong here Singnie, but I think we have someone who can tell us all about it" Minji said, pushing the woman forward, holding her tightly.

"As I said, I won't tell you anything" the woman growled, trying to free herself as Minji threw her into the car, sitting down next to her so she would be able to hold her in place. "They gave me a fucking useless team, the fastest vampire alive tricked by a human" she growled again, trying to push Minji back.

"And you were acting all high and mighty with your cool little team that 'countered' ours. Seems like you forgot to order brains for them" Minji mocked her.

"You won't be so cocky when they'll destroy this little family of yours" the woman countered. "Honestly, Kim… I wouldn't want to be you right now"

"Oh don't worry, woman. I'll find out who you are and I know you're important to the Nightshades, so your loss will hit them hard" she smirked as she closed the car door and Siyeon wanted to take the wheel.

"I think you should give Yubs a chance" Yoohyeon suggested, smiling at the blue haired girl.

"Sure, I agree with you" Siyeon replied with a smile, handing the keys to the younger hunter.

"Me? Really? In a mission and with a big fish in the car?" She asked with a huge smile.

"We need to be kind of fast so... I think you're fit for that" Yoohyeon chuckled, remembering Yubin's driving skills from yesterday.

"Alright!" The blue haired girl smiled, nodding her head and stepping in the car. She started the engine and she drove off. Yoohyeon was desperately holding onto the door handle, Minji looked rather impressed and Siyeon looked way too proud.

**Thank you for reading, much love♥**   
**  
QOTD: Who's era is this in your opinion (Dystopia: Road to Utopia)**

**Cristina: Handong  
  
Nyle: Yoohyeonie**


	104. Chapter 104

**TW: Mentions of torture (non detailed)**

The same morning Handong woke up with the feeling of warm arms wrapped around her and she had to admit that she was getting used to that feeling. She carefully caressed Chaesol's arm, snuggling closer to the black haired girl, wanting to know if she was already awake. 

The black haired girl groaned, leaning her head in the crook of Handong's neck to make herself more comfortable.

The Chinese woman smiled, kissing the top of Chaesol's head and she felt the girl's lips moving a little against the skin of her neck as if she was going to say something. Handong hated to admit it but it was a moment that usually scared her, because she was afraid Chaesol could mumble Yubin's name again in her sleep. 

"Morning" the black haired girl whispered weakly, not saying anything else and not sounding awake at all.

"I don't think it's morning for you yet, princess" Handong whispered, looking at Chaesol's face and noticing her tiny, sleepy eyes.

Chaesol mumbled something else, pushing her face against Handong's neck and tightening her grip around the Chinese woman's waist and she stopped moving all of the sudden as if she was trying to go back to sleep.

The red haired girl moved herself so she was fully facing Chaesol, messing up the girl's comfy position in the process.

"Dong~" she whined in protest.

"What?" Handong chuckled, pecking Chaesol's lips softly "I wanted to give my princess a good morning kiss"

"My brain is not... awake enough to... register kisses" Chaesol whispered, blocking the light from reaching her eyes with the sheets.

"That's too bad" Handong whispered, pecking Chaesol's cheek a few times before moving to her lips. "Because I like give you morning kisses"

"Dong, you kissed me enough yesterday. I'm sleepy" the girl yawned, not able to hide her content smile though.

"Is that so?" The Chinese woman asked, pouting "Alright, no more kisses for you today then" she said, sitting up on the bed and yawning. 

"You're mean! You have to treat me well" the slightly younger girl stated, pulling Handong close.

"I was trying to, but you said you had enough kisses yesterday so… no kisses today" the Chinese woman stated, rubbing her eyes. "I'm hungry… what do you want for breakfast?"

"You" Chaesol chuckled, slowly trying to open her eyes.

Handong couldn't help but smile, looking at the black haired girl who was desperately trying to keep her eyes open. 

"You are lucky you are the cutest" the Chinese woman whispered, bending down to peck Chaesol's nose.

"I'm getting used to sleep with you, you know? You're really really warm" Chaesol said.

Handong laid down again, wrapping her arms around Chaesol, pulling her closer. 

"I'm getting used to sleep with you as well… and I didn't think it was possible" she whispered, kissing Chaesol's forehead.

"I'm happy you are getting used to it! I'm not letting my big cat leave me alone in bed" the girl laughed.

0"Your big cat?" Handong asked with a chuckle. "You are taller than me! I'm supposed to be your tiny cat"

"I wasn't referring to your height, Dong" Chaesol chuckled.

"What were you talking about then?" Handong asked with a chuckle. "Are you calling me fat?"

"You're not fat! You just have a big, comfy, butt" the girl cutely smiled, giving it a little slap.

"You are not awake enough to register my kisses, but you're awake enough to slap my butt?" Handong laughed, squeezing Chaesol in her arms.

"Yeah, your lips are hard to miss, this thing isn't" the latter justified herself.

"You better give my lips some attention too" Handong protested, caressing Chaesol's cheek and locking eyes with her.

"I will give them all the attention you need" she responded, putting her hands on Handong's and pulling her closer, kissing her passionately.

The Chinese woman smiled against Chaesol's lips and pulled her closer by her waist, enjoying the kiss. 

"Now my lips are happy as well" she chuckled, pecking Chaesol's lips a few times before pulling back.

"You're so boring in the morning" Chaesol laughed, pushing herself away a little bit. "Only pecks!"

"You are really needy in the morning! You want to sleep, you want pecks, you want to slap my butt and now you want a full make out session?" Handong laughed, tickling Chaesol's belly a little.

"Would you... say no to any of those three... last things?" The girl asked, laughing and trying to stop Handong's hand.

"Of course I wouldn't, but you are getting really spoiled!" The Chinese woman laughed, pulling Chaesol closer and giving way too many pecks on her face.

"You told me you would spoil me! I'm just making sure you live up to that promise" 

"I will spoil you" Handong whispered, caressing Chaesol's cheek and locking eyes with her. "I finally have someone… that I can call 'mine', so I won't give you any reason to leave"

"You know that I can act like a brat and abuse that willpower of yours right?" The Korean teased.

"Don't act like you would do that, Chae. Yesterday I lightly burned my finger with the oven and you literally treated me like I couldn't use my whole arm" Handong laughed. "You are way too precious"

"Challenge accepted" the girl stated, sitting up and putting her right leg on Handong's chest. "I want you to massage my leg, Dong" she said with a cute grin.

"You sure? My finger is still hurting from yesterday" Handong whispered with a little pout, looking at her finger.

The Korean brought Handong's hand to her mouth and kissed her finger.

"It's better now. You can start" she smirked.

"Yeah, I don't think so!" Handong laughed, shaking her head and pushing Chaesol's leg away. "All I will do for you this morning is to cook you breakfast!" She chuckled sitting back up in the bed.

"If you don't massage my leg I won't eat with you" Chaesol crossed her arms, pouting really hard.

"I love how you try so hard to sound credible" Handong laughed, standing up from the bed and walking to the other side. She picked Chaesol up and walked out of the bedroom. 

"Hey! Put me down! You big meanie" the black haired girl protested, lightly hitting Handong's arm. "You didn't do what I said!"

Handong chuckled, ignoring Chaesol's whining and she walked downstairs, putting the black haired girl on a chair in the kitchen. She started preparing something for breakfast when Chaesol decided to take revenge. Handong put three eggs on the counter and when she turned around to take a pan, Chaesol used the vines of a little plant they had on the window to take away two of the three eggs, wanting to see the girl's reaction.

"What are you going to make for me?" She asked, just so the silence wouldn't seem suspicious.

"I know scrambled eggs are your favorite for breakfast" Handong smiled, looking back at Chaesol "I'll make those and a cof-..." She was saying, when she noticed that there was just one egg on the counter. "What… I thought I took three of those"

"Yeah, I definitely need three, I'm hungry" Chaesol chuckled as Handong added two eggs on the counter and the Korean took the new pair away as well using the vines.

"I know you eat three in the mo-..." Handong was saying when she saw that two eggs weren't there anymore. She looked around and checked on the floor, thinking that maybe they could have rolled on the ground. "Didn't I take the other two…" she mumbled, scratching her head when Chaesol tried something bigger, using the vines to take away the pan as well.

"I don't know Dong. All I know is that I'm hungry and that my leg hurts" the younger girl whined.

"I'll make you this one egg while I look for the other two-" she tried to say when she turned around to see that the pan wasn't there anymore. "I think I'm going crazy" 

"What's wrong? Didn't you sleep enough? Do you feel dizzy?" Chaesol innocently asked.

"No I'm fine, I just… I put the pan here but…" Handong mumbled, scratching her head "And the eggs! There were three eggs here, and then there was one. So I took two more and…"

"Not to be rude, Dong but... there is only one egg on the counter and that's it" the black haired girl said.

"I know, I can see that! But I'm telling you they were three!" Handong protested, looking around. She sighed, turning around to take the remaining egg and she gasped. "See?? The last egg is gone as well!"

"Okay, maybe it just rolled off or something" the Korean reasoned, doing her best not to laugh.

"It didn't! I checked that already" Handong replied, bending down to look for the eggs on the ground while the vines put the eggs back in place on the counter.

"What are you doing on the ground, Dong?" Chaesol asked, faking as if they didn't just talk.

"I was looking for the eggs!" Handong replied, standing up again "The ones that disappeared from the count-" she was saying when she saw the three eggs on the counter. She stared at them for a few seconds and she walked to the table, dropping herself on a chair. "Chae… I really think I'm hallucinating"

"That's not good! Maybe we should've stayed in bed longer? To let your eyes rest?"

"Maybe you are right" Handong whispered, nodding her head. "Maybe I'm overworking myself with the bar and-" she was saying when she noticed a pan hanging in the middle of the kitchen while a vine was trying to put it back in place. "Chae!!!" She said, glaring at the black haired girl.

The latter bursted out laughing pointing a finger at Handong, loving how she reacted to her prank.

"I'm going to kill you" Handong stated, picking Chaesol up from the chair and throwing her on the couch, jumping on top of her. "I thought I was going crazy!" She protested but she couldn't stop herself from laughing as well.

"You should go crazy because of me! I just wanted some sweet revenge" Chaesol was still laughing.

"I'm pretty sure I will go crazy because of you" Handong whispered, sounding serious all of the sudden as she caressed Chaesol's cheek. "And I'm oddly okay with it"

"Hey! You were going to kill me! Don't say that before I meet my horrible end!"

Handong cupped Chaesol's face and kissed her lips, pushing her down on the couch. For as much as the vampires loved her and made her feel like family, she never had this. She never had a person that was only hers.

Chaesol smiled into the kiss, wanting to reciprocate by pushing herself up but the Chinese firmly held her in place.

Chaesol wrapped her legs around Handong's waist, pulling her a little bit down as she melted into the kiss. 

They made out for a little bit until Handong finally decided she had enough, getting off of the girl.

"Such... an aggressive... cat" Chaesol chuckled, a little out of breath.

"You stole my eggs!" Handong protested, helping Chaesol up "And my pan" she chuckled. "You are training a lot, aren't you? You are getting better every day with those vines. You could barely control them and now you can steal eggs without breaking them" she said, sounding a little bit worried.

"I'm training a bit in my free time. I finally have a place where I can safely practice after all. The facility wasn't that private" the girl chuckled.

"You can do whatever you want inside the house, but I don't want you to use your powers on the roof anymore, Chae" Handong stated, walking back to the counter as she started to prepare breakfast.

"But my flowers are there, Dong. I need to care for them! I need to build up a stock for my shop" 

"Not on the roof, Chae" the Chinese woman repeated, shaking her head and remembering what Minji told her. 

"I can't grow them inside, Dong! They need to have sun" the girl pouted.

"You will have to grow them outside and bring them in when you use your powers then" the Chinese woman stated, preparing the coffee.

"Why are you suddenly being so difficult about this? It's not like anyone can see"

"Everyone can see, Chaesol" Handong replied, turning towards the girl. "And I'm not talking about neighbors and stuff, I'm talking about vampires! They sent scouts to spy on the others, we can't know if they're spying on us as well… and they can't know what you are!"

"I'll hide my hand then, they won't see. But I can't take them inside for that, I just can't" the Korean stated, sounding a bit upset.

"What is so difficult about that, Chae?" Handong asked, raising her voice a little. "You take the pot, you bring it in, you do what you have to do and you put it back out!"

"Have you seen how many pots are up there? What's wrong all of the sudden? No one will see, Dong!"

"I will help bring them in every day" the Chinese woman replied, putting a cup of coffee and a plate in front of Chaesol. 

"No. We are not doing that. It doesn't matter" Chaesol stated.

"We are doing that" Handong replied, sitting down on a chair and taking a sip of her coffee. "My house, my rules. We will bring the pots inside every time you need to heal them or make them grow or whatever you need to do"

"Oh is that how it is? Your house, your rules? Really?" The younger girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Chae…" Handong sighed "I won't argue about this. I know you need to care for your plants and you need to use your powers, I'm just asking you to do that inside!"

"And I'm telling you that is too much work! If you really want me to do it inside, build a greenhouse on your roof!"

"That wouldn't solve the problem" Handong replied, shaking her head. "I don't want you to be outside… I'll bring the pots in and out, but you're staying in"

"I'm not hungry anymore, you can eat alone" the Korean sighed, shoving the plate forward and heading towards the stairs.

"Chae!" Handong called, standing up and running to the taller girl, grabbing her by the wrist. "Please… don't act like this!"

"I'm the one acting up? You're the one suddenly forbidding me something I've been doing for days! If people really were spying on us I wouldn't be here anymore!"

"That means you've been lucky for now! It doesn't mean you'll be lucky again, Chae!" Handong replied, raising her voice. "They could be waiting for the right moment or they could start spying on us now or in a few days, we don't know that!!"

"You're being unreasonable. You're not even a vampire! Why would they spy on us, on me?" The black haired girl reasoned.

"I'm not a vampire but Elkie approached me anyway, Chae! I might not be a vampire but I'm in this mess anyway!" Handong countered. "I'm not being unreasonable, I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"You don't need to keep me safe. If they wanted to get you or me they would just storm in. So I'm gonna keep caring for my plants and you won't stop me"

"I'm not telling you not to care about them, I'm just asking you to do that inside!" Handong yelled. 

"Don't yell at me!" Chaesol raised her voice, pushing the Chinese woman away, covering her ears and running upstairs.

"Fuck" Handong whispered, following the girl upstairs "Chae! I'm sorry… Please, open the door" she asked, knocking on the door of Chaesol's room.

"No! Go away! I don't want to fight!" The girl answered.

"I don't want to fight either… just please, open the door" Handong whispered.

It stayed silent for a few moments before she heard the lock of the door opening, not hearing anything else from Chaesol.

Handong carefully opened the door and closed it back behind her. She walked to Chaesol that was sitting down on the floor, in the corner of the room, like a scared kid. The Chinese woman sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you" she whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"You know you shouldn't yell at me" Chaesol whispered. "And I don't want you to say sorry now if you are going to do it again in a few minutes"

"I won't yell at you" Handong whispered, pulling Chaesol closer. "I know I shouldn't do it… but I'm not used to this. When people get angry, they raise their voice… so this is new to me. But I promise you I will get better at it" she whispered.

"I'm sorry for being difficult... It's my fault, not yours" the girl apologized.

"It's not your fault, it's your parents" Handong replied, shaking her head. "And you are not difficult, princess" she whispered, kissing the top of her head. 

"I'll ask you now because I don't want to fight in a bit. Will you let me care for my plants? Outside" 

"I… I don't want you to, Chae. I know that's your favorite moment, when you sit down on the roof and care for them but please… I need you to do that inside" Handong tried to reason.

"Just come with me then if you don't want me to do it alone. But it's not good for them to change place too much" the Korean whispered.

"I can come with you, Chae, but I can't keep you safe" Handong replied, shaking her head. "You… If they find out what you are, they will take you down, Chae. They won't stop to ask questions" 

"I'm not scared. They won't find out and that's the last thing I have to say" the black haired girl whispered.

"You might not be scared, but I am, Chae. And I can't keep doing this, I can't keep losing people" Handong whispered, pulling away from the hug and standing up. She couldn't stop thinking about what Minji told her and she knew that if a vampire found out about Chaesol being a priestess, they would kill her right away.

"You won't lose me" Chaesol shook her head. "Why would they be looking for me?"

"They are not looking for you, but as you saw, they used me to get to the others… And they could do it again. And they would find out what you are in the process" Handong reasoned.

"I don't want to stay inside" the girl simply said, shaking her head.

"You are acting like a child" Handong sighed, walking to the door. "Just… calm down and try to think about why I'm asking you to stay inside… I'll be in the kitchen" the Chinese woman stated, shaking her head and walking downstairs.

"I'm not a child" Chaesol yelled after her, closing the door again and jumping in her bed, hiding under the covers, having scared herself by slamming the door shut.

Handong stopped on the stairs, debating on what to do. She knew Chaesol had probably startled herself by yelling and slamming the door and a part of her wanted to go check on her, but another part of her wanted to stay firm on her decision. She decided to walk downstairs and sit down at the table, hoping that Chaesol would join her soon.

When more than a few minutes passed she started to get a bit worried and slowly went upstairs again, knocking on the door.

She waited for a few seconds but no one answered so she opened the door and saw Chaesol's figure curled up under the covers. She walked to the bed and crawled on it, hugging Chaesol closer and sighing.

"I-... the noise" Chaesol whispered, sniffling a little bit, hugging her knees tighter.

"I know" Handong whispered, lifting the covers a little. "Can I join you under the covers?"

Chaesol nodded her head, not moving from her spot as she felt the bed dip behind her.

Handong hugged Chaesol from behind and pulled the covers above them again. She gave a few pecks on the girl's neck and massaged her belly with a hand, trying to calm her down a little. When she noticed Chaesol was breathing steadily she tapped her shoulder

"Do you want to turn around so I can see your beautiful face?" Handong whispered softly. The girl shook her head.

"No you will tell me off again"

"Hey, turn around, please" Handong tried again. "I don't want to talk with your hair… I want to look into your eyes while we speak"

The taller girl let out a little sigh before turning around.

"Hi" she whispered with eyes that were still a bit glassy.

"Hi, Princess" Handong whispered with a little smile, caressing her cheek. "Do you feel a little bit better?"

"I do, I'm sorry" the younger girl sighed again. "Can you... tell me why your opinion suddenly changed?" She asked, getting straight to the point. "And the truth please"

"I talked with Minji… I asked her about priestesses" Handong admitted, combing Chaesol's hair. "There is a reason why they're not around anymore, Chae"

"I heard when Minji said they were all evil. But they don't know about me. They have no reason to spy on me"

"That's the point… most of them were evil, Chae… and that's why the vampires decided that it was risky to wait to know if a priestess was evil. They just hunted them down… all of them" Handong explained. "No matter the power they had or if they were good or bad… they were too dangerous, so they hunted down every single one of them"

"But I need my plants... and my plants need fresh air. I won't let my life be owned by something that could be out there"

Handong sighed, not knowing what to say anymore. She caressed Chaesol's cheek and she locked eyes with her. 

"You're stubborn" she whispered, trailing her thumb on Chaesol's lips.

"I am. And that won't change but... maybe we can find another way for my plants then... If Minji says it's dangerous. She doesn't know though, right?"

"No, of course she doesn't know" Handong replied, shaking her head. "I asked her a lot of questions about priestesses but I made it casual. And uhm… some of them had two powers"

"I'm sure I don't, I would've noticed" Chaesol chuckled. "Did you... throw my breakfast away?" She shyly asked.

"I didn't but the eggs will be cold now" Handong smiled, pecking Chaesol's lips softly. "I'll make you new ones"

"No, it's fine. Cold eggs are good too" Chaesol smiled, slowly standing up. "Thank you for caring about me... I know I can be difficult when I'm stubborn" Chaesol whispered.

"Well… I'm not stubborn at all so I'm sure we can make this work" Handong smiled, pecking Chaesol's lips one last time before the black haired girl stood up from the bed and picked up Handong. The Chinese woman wrapped her legs around Chaesol's waist and cupped her face, kissing her softly. "We have a deal then? For your plants? We will think about a way that allows you to spend time on the roof, but keeps you safe?"

"Yes, thank you so much, Dong. I know you only want me to be absolutely safe and I love that. I'm just a bit stupid stubborn sometimes and then I+ don't want to see the danger of things" Chaesol admitted.

“You will have to learn to see danger in everything now that you’re here” Handong whispered, pecking Chaesol’s lips once again. “Because we are surrounded by dangerous things and I really need you to be safe”

"I need you to be safe too... you should ask Minji for some weapons! Unless you have some" the younger girl stated.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m armed” Handong smiled, combing Chaesol's hair. “And I’ll make sure to protect you, Chae” she whispered, locking eyes with the black haired girl.

"Bottles are not really a weapon, Handong" the black haired girl said with a chuckle. “I want you to have a real weapon.

“I think a gun and a rifle count as weapons” the Chinese woman smiled “Do you think I saved the vampires throwing bottles at the enemies?” she chuckled.

"I... Well no but I never saw a weapon around here? I thought you didn't have one anymore"

“I do. The rifle is hidden but the gun is with me most of the time” Handong admitted. “After Elkie… I’m getting a bit paranoid” 

"That's understandable... trust is a hard thing to restore once it's broken" Chaesol sighed, knowing that all too well.

“The rifle is behind the wardrobe in my room and the gun… its place changes a lot but right now it’s in a drawer in the kitchen” Handong whispered, locking eyes with the black haired girl. “I trust you” she added, wanting to show it to her by telling where the weapons are.

"Thank you, Dong. And I trust you too" she whispered, hugging Handong closer who was still in her arms and kissing her lips again.

“Let’s go have breakfast, but I’m making you some eggs right now, I’ll eat the cold ones!” Handong smiled, wrapping her arms around Chaesol’s neck as the girl carried her downstairs.

"Did I ever say you are the cutest red haired Chinese barwoman I know" Chaesol chuckled.

“That’s… really specific” Handong laughed as they entered the kitchen. “But you are the cutest black haired Korean flower-woman I know” she mocked her, pecking her neck.

Chaesol put Handong back on the ground and patted her butt.

"You can try cooking again, I swear nothing will disappear this time" she said.

“I hope it won’t, because otherwise you would have to cook your own breakfast, young lady!” Handong chuckled as she started preparing some eggs for Chaesol. They ate their breakfast together and planned to take a walk in the park before the afternoon shift at the bar.

  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


After the mission Minji, Yoohyeon, Siyeon and Yubin went back home with the woman they were able to capture. They had too many questions and they needed to get answers. Yoohyeon walked upstairs to check on Gahyeon and Bora while Minji, Yubin and Siyeon took the female vampire to the basement. The blue haired hunter chained up the woman with silver chains and she left the basement, walking upstairs to the others. 

"You think this is going to make me talk?" The vampire scoffed, looking at her wrists and legs "You have no idea of what I've been through"

“We know it probably won’t, but we’ll find a way” Minji simply said. “Look, you’ve been defeated and... kind of humiliated by your little team. I think it’s time to tell us at least your name, isn’t it?”

"We don't have names" the woman stated, looking at Minji. "When vampires are high ranked they go by roles, not names" she scoffed, looking almost offended that Minji asked her her name.

“Tell me your role then and stop acting so cocky. You’re not leaving here anymore, the only choice you have is how your life ends. Slow or quick” The black haired vampire stated.  
  
"I don't care. They already did every single thing you can imagine to do to me, Kim Minji" the woman replied, looking at her and not looking scared at all.

“Singnie, this is going to be a long day I feel” Minji sighed, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"I don't really want to bother the girls to use the silver" Siyeon sighed, looking at Minji. "Can you make her talk without it?"

"I'm sure WE can make her talk" the older vampire said, looking at the woman again. "Who are you"

"A high ranked Nightshade vampire" the woman stated, looking at Minji. "That's all you're going to have from me"

"You imprisoned Moonlights to fight us. Why did you use them if Nightshades are way stronger? Do they not trust you enough to get a real army?" Minji asked.

"Because this way is a lot funnier. You are dying to be perfect, to protect the weakest and you destroyed an army of innocent people. Or wait… she did. Silver Wrath slaughtered them" the woman replied, looking at Siyeon.

"So you know about her?" The leader of the group asked, tapping her foot on the ground. "How did you manage to capture that many of them? The Moonlights are pretty hidden".

"I have my ways" the woman scoffed, looking at her wrists and pushing them against the handcuffs.

"If you really think we would feel guilty about that, we don't. You tricked us and the blame is on you" the older woman smiled, squeezing Siyeon's shoulder hoping she didn't feel guilty.

The blonde vampire looked down at the ground, not wanting to lose her cool, but she felt bad. She felt bad because she could feel that Nara enjoyed it. She enjoyed killing every single one of them. 

"It's great you believe that, Kim Minji but your blonde friend doesn't seem that convinced" the chained woman said.

"I don't feel bad" Siyeon lied, locking eyes with the woman. "I don't feel bad because the thing inside of me is evil and she doesn't feel regret. I could just let her out and make sure that she kills you really slowly and trust me… you wouldn't like that" she threatened.

"Oh, go ahead. Bring me back to my training days with that. Like the good old days" the latter just laughed, shaking her head.

Siyeon growled a little, looking at the woman, waiting for Minji to decide what to do. 

"The difference is that you won't come out of this alive this time" the blonde vampire hissed.

"It's clear you never really understood the objective of the training huh? It was literally a preparation for a slow death"

"I've learnt something from my training" Minji intervened, looking at the woman and walking closer. "You can think you're prepared, you can actually be ready to die in a slow and painful way… but that doesn't mean you're not scared. You see… fear is always present. I can see it right now… in your eyes" 

"The only feared ones should be you right now. Do you really think I'm the only key figure in this game? I'm just the first one who dared to challenge your stupid little group"

"My stupid little group destroyed your army. Our humans killed your 'specially selected' group" Minji laughed in her face, bending down to look directly in her eyes. 

"And we saw how you beat us. Pretty handy to see how you fight when faced with strong opponents. That's free info for us. Thanks, baby" she chuckled, blowing a kiss to Minji.

"Free info for whom? There were no survivors" Minji said when she realized there was actually a survivor. "That's the reason why she was in your elite team? That's why you brought her with you? To make sure that if you get defeated, the info still arrives at the big boss" the black haired girl realized.

"Your brain is working! Good job, Kim Minji. Did you really think I'd underestimate you two? There was a high chance that I would be defeated but... we got the info and... we left someone with a feeling of guilt" the chained woman smiled, leaning back.

"I don't feel guilty. I let Silver Wrath out because two of my team were in danger and I don't regret that. They might have been Moonlight vampires and maybe they were forced to fight… but if I didn't stop them, two of my team would be dead. So I can't regret what I did" Siyeon explained, believing in her words this time. It was true, Yubin and Yoohyeon were about to get killed and she saved them, that was all that matters. Choose your group and protect it, no matter what… as her mentor taught her.

"Oh, you two are so boring... so simple... Did you think I was talking about the fact you killed them? You feel guilty about the way they got killed, blondie"

"You're free to think what you want and I don't mind your opinion" Siyeon replied, looking at her. "Who's the woman? The one who escaped?"

"She's important. But not a key figure. Not important enough to make her own decisions" was all the captured vampire responded.

"She's the one who has to bring the information to the boss" Siyeon said, scratching her nape. "That's why she didn't get involved in risky fights… her most important task is staying alive. That's why she didn't attack me outside when I got to her for a moment… she just pushed me away to get away" Siyeon whispered, looking deep in thoughts and surprising Minji who didn't know what happened while Siyeon was chasing the woman.

"I've gotta say, that was pretty smart by me to make that be her role" the woman smirked, faking a yawn.

"Alright, this is not going anywhere" Minji sighed, turning towards Siyeon. "Let's get serious. I want to get this over with"

"So... we're just killing her then? This is useless" the blonde woman asked, letting out her nails.

"No, we are making her talk, Singnie" Minji replied, letting out her nails as well as both of them walked to the woman.

"Don't enjoy it too much, okay? But take your time, just less time for your girlfriends" the chained woman laughed.

Minji and Siyeon did exactly what the woman asked. They took their time but they definitely didn't enjoy it. Minji was able to stay strong during the whole process while Siyeon was mentally exhausted and pretty much disgusted. The blonde vampire walked to the table, cleaning her hands with a rag just to take a break, hoping that the woman was ready to give up some information.

"Whatever she says, I'm stopping here, Minji" Siyeon stated, not even wanting to look at the tortured woman anymore.

"Singnie" Minji whispered, walking to her and whispering faintly so that the other woman couldn't hear them. "Are you okay? I know this is probably really hard on you… You can leave if you need to"

"I-... I'm okay. We are doing this... for information I just... need a little break"

"Siyeon… you are hearing her, aren't you? She's enjoying this. Nara is pushing you to do more" Minji whispered, cleaning her own hands and cupping Siyeon's cheek.

"S-she is but... I'm fine. Just make her talk. I'll just... rest a little" the blonde smiled.

Minji nodded her head, walking back to the chained woman with a cup of blood they had on the table. She put the cup close to the woman, but not close enough for her to reach it.

"You lost way too much blood, the silver is weakening you and you just want to die" she stated, looking at her. "I know you want the blood in this cup… because you feel like you need it. Your throat is burning and you just need to have this"

"I-I'm fine... you h-having fun?" The woman tried to smile.

"I am indeed having fun" Minji replied, putting a finger in the cup and spreading a little bit of blood on the woman's lips. "Are you?"

"I'm having... the t-time... of my l-life" she coughed, desperately licking the blood on her lips.

"Look, I'm telling you how this is going to be. We will get the information we need, no matter how or when" Minji said in a steady voice. "You can talk now or we can do all of this again tonight, tomorrow and the day after"

"S-sounds like... a g-good plan" the woman challenged, locking eyes with Minji. "I'm t-trained. You c-can't break my... honor"

"Honor?" Minji laughed, looking at her. "Do you see honor in this? Desperately licking a few drops of blood from your lips while being chained up in a basement?" She asked, putting some more blood on her nose so she could smell it but not reach it.

"A Nightshade's honor... is the oath of... s-silence" the latter stated, keeping herself from smelling the blood.

Minji covered the woman's mouth so that she would be forced to smell the blood.

"They don't give a fuck about your honor. They gave you a weak team. As you said you were the first step of a big plan… they don't give a fuck if you die" Minji laughed.

The woman held her breath until she couldn't anymore, needing to take deep breaths with her nose and thus smelling the blood, making her eyes widen a little.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Minji asked, removing her hand from her mouth. "Because I really don't want to take the last step. But I will if I have to… because that will make you talk and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. I can see it from the fear in your eyes".

"Shut up, Minji" the woman weakly shook her head. "I don't mind being... the Nightshades' guinea pig... to test things on your group. My t-task is done... I just need to die in s-silence"

"Siyeon" Minji called, standing up and walking to the blonde vampire. "Who of the hunters would be strong enough to see this? And… do more?" 

"Minji... the hunters shouldn't be brought in this room now... It would be-... maybe Yubin" the blonde haired girl responded, randomly adding the second sentence.

"Are you sure?" Minji asked, scratching her head. "I was thinking about Bora but… she's hurt and she can't move too much anyway. And Yoohyeon is way too good of heart to bear this. Will you go get Yubin?"

"Of c-course" Siyeon said, grabbing her head to ease the headache she got right now.

The chained woman had looked at the scene and smirked at Minji.

"This is... g-going to be fun"

A few minutes later Siyeon walked back into the room, followed by Yubin who looked a little bit disoriented.

"Did one of the chains get loos-" she started to say when she looked at the woman on the ground and her stomach turned in disgust. 

"We... need your help... to make her talk, but... if you don't want to... I'll bring you back up" Siyeon whispered, rubbing Yubin's back.

"M-My help?" The blue haired hunter whispered, not knowing what she could do more than what they already did. "Why my help?"

"Minji said that Bora is hurt... Yoohyeon too weak of mind and you... you're the smartest one... and the most coolheaded"

Yubin nodded her head, trying to keep her eyes fixed on the woman. She had to do this. Her team needed her and she couldn't chicken out. 

"O-Okay. What do I… What do I do?" She asked, not leaving Siyeon's side for now.

"Well... Minji just asked me to get you so, I don't know what she wants to do" the blonde vampire whispered, forcing herself to look away from the scene.

Minji walked to Yubin pointing a pointy silver stick. 

"You can do whatever you want… just make her talk. You can pierce arms, legs, whatever you need to except for her neck and head of course" the black haired vampire explained.

"Minji... why me? Just... take some thick cloth and w-wrap it around the s-silver" Yubin whispered.

"She's staying strong for her honor, Yubin. Being tortured by the vampire everyone is trying to kill is an honor for her. But being tortured by the youngest human of a group that she despises? That will help break her. I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't necessary" Minji explained.

"Great, k-kid" the tortured woman chuckled. "You're f-finally worth something to her. You c-can poke me with a stick... because she wants the weakest one... to hurt me"

"I might be the younger b-but I'm not the weakest one. I g-give my contribution to this team just like the others!" Yubin replied, taking the stick in her hands.

"Of course, Yubin. You're literally the one that figured out what the things inside of us were... I will be forever grateful for that" Minji smiled, patting her shoulder.

"Thank you, Minji" the young hunter replied, turning then towards Siyeon. "So I just… I t-torture her" the blue haired girl mumbled, walking closer to the chained vampire.

"Y-yes... you just hurt her... as much as you can... until she talks" her mentor said, mumbling a little 'sorry' after.

The blue haired girl bent down, locking eyes with the vampire in front of her. She pointed the stick at her leg and she took a deep breath. She pushed as strong as she could, letting the stick go all the way through the leg. She just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

The woman yelled in anguish, begging her to stop after a few minutes.

At this point Yubin was trembling, wanting to stop but knowing she couldn't. The screams the woman let out every time Yubin hurt her we're resonating in her ears and she was sure they would hunt her for a long time. 

"J-Just talk… and we both will be able to stop this" the blue haired girl whispered, locking eyes with her.

"I'll t-talk! You... had your f-fun!" The latter said, gritting her teeth.

Yubin stood up, letting the stick fall from her hand and she quickly stepped back, desperately trying to clean her hands on her pants, shaking her head. 

"Come here, I g-got you" Siyeon whispered, grabbing Yubin's hand and wiping it with the special cloths they used, hugging her right after.

"It w-was horrible" Yubin whispered, clenching her fists on Siyeon's shirt, pulling her closer. As soon as the blonde vampire put her hands around her, Yubin felt somehow comforted, as if she didn't just do something as horrible as torture a woman.

"I know... but... we needed someone headstrong to finish our job" Siyeon whispered while Minji bent down, grabbing the woman's chin.

"Willing to talk now? I thought we couldn't break you? I'm pretty sure we literally did" the older vampire growled.

"Y-You did… but I'm not… The only one y-you broke" the woman forced herself to laugh, looking at Yubin. "W-What's the difference between y-you… and the vampire you b-burnt years ago? You just forced a y-young human… to do your d-dirty work"

"We didn't force her, and for every thing you say that isn't an answer, I'll give you yet another stab" Minji hissed.

"I will a-answer" the woman whispered, looking at Minji.

"Minji... You can finish this right... I'm going to take a bath with Yubin" the blonde vampire said.

"Yes, bring her upstairs and make sure she's okay" Minji whispered, walking to Siyeon. "Reassure her. I'll finish this"

Siyeon nodded and kissed Yubin's head.

"I'm so sorry but... you helped the team out so much, little hero" he whispered, leading her out of the basement.

Minji walked back to the woman, taking a chair and sitting in front of her. 

"What's your role?" She asked, locking eyes with her.

"I am... 'the captor'" the woman answered weakly.

"The captor? What's that?" Minji asked, finally able to get some answers.

"I'm one of the few... key figures... I t-take prisoners for the clan... care for them... manage them... reform them into warriors or... execute them"

"Who is your boss? Who are the other key figures?" Minji kept asking.

"That is information I do not have. All I know is.. they all have a b-big role"

"How did you choose your team? Who is the fast one? Does she have a name? Or a role name?"

"S-she... is the Messenger" the woman whispered.

"The 'Messenger' " Minji repeated, looking at the woman. "Are you all Nightshades? Or are there Phantom survivors?" The vampire asked, wanting to know if she was saying the truth.

"I assume we are... like I said, I don't have contact with the other key figures. That's... the Messenger's job. Communication between subgroups"

"How do I get to her? How do I capture the Messenger? Does she have weaknesses?" Minji asked. She wasn't a key figure but she was the one who knew all the key figures so Minji decided she would be their first target.

"She's fast, not strong. But don't underestimate her. S-speed... kills" 

"I know it does. But you see… the thing is… I have one of the fastest vampires around in my team. And she told me she couldn't stand a chance against the Messenger" Minji explained, scratching her nape. "I need you to give me something more. A way to catch her, a way to find her"

"I can't help you w-with that. I don't... know" the woman replied, weakly moving her body a bit, feeling pain all over.

"Tell me about her. What does she look like, her eyes, her hair, her body" Minji repeated, feeling stressed. "I need every useful information you can give me about her"

"She has long... d-dark hair... a skinny body. And t-that's it, I'm afraid?"

"Looks like I will have to call the other hunter again" Minji threatened, wanting to have more information.

"I can't s-say what I don't... know" the vampire panicked, trying to move away from Minji.

"Her face? Did you see it?" Minji asked again.

"A few times... she had a... s-small face?" The woman answered.

"Did… D-Did she have a scar… on her eyes?" Minji asked with a trembling voice. She had seen a lot of vampires in 260 years of life and only two were faster than Siyeon. Jiwoo and Siyeon's mother. 

"Oh y-yes! There" the tortured vampire whispered, pointing at one of her eyes.

"N-No… no, you're lying" Minji whispered, shaking her head. She walked to the woman, harshly grabbing her neck and squeezing a little. "Tell me the fucking truth!" She screamed, not wanting to believe her.

"I'm... t-telling you" the woman whispered, trying to reach for Minji's hand with her chained ones.

The black haired vampire felt herself panic. She let go of the woman and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and running upstairs, stumbling on a couple of steps, screaming Siyeon's name. 

Siyeon was taking a relaxing bath with Yubin when Minji's scream startled her, answering her soulmate immediately.

The leader ran to the door of the bathroom, banging her hand on it and falling on her knees. Everyone in the house heard her and they started walking out of the rooms, worried about what was happening. 

"It's her" Minji mumbled, as tears started to fall down her knees "it's her"

"Who, Minji?" Siyeon asked, opening the bathroom door not even having put a towel around her. "Hey, talk to me"

"It's her" Minji cried, not wanting to face Siyeon because she knew the blonde vampire would be devastated about this as well. "The vampire y-you chased"

"Who are y-..." Siyeon asked when she realized Minji meant Jiwoo. "That's... no, she's not against us... they f-forced her then..." she whispered, hugging Minji close.

"She's… she's the Messenger. The woman said she's important and she's the communication between the groups" Minji cried, shaking her head as Yoohyeon, Bora and Gahyeon walked to them and Yubin walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Girls..." Minji whispered "t-they have... Jiwoo"

**Thanks for reading, consider leaving a comment, much love ♥  
  
No QOTD today but a message of support: I know we are all mad/sad because the show got us again but let's not let our heads down and let's keep fighting to still get our girls that first win! The girls will keep fighting so we should as well! ♥  
  
Also happy birthday to our dear Maknae Lee Gahyeon!**


	105. Chapter 105

**New fanart on the first page of the wattpad version of the story (Both aff and ao3 are pretty bad at pictures)  
Thanks to @IncorrectJiyoo on twitter**

After Minji’s discovery about Jiwoo being with the Nightshades the group decided to let her calm down for a little while and then discuss everything in a meeting. Everyone was already downstairs and the situation was far from good. Bora was still injured, Yubin was still shocked by having to torture a woman and Minji and Siyeon were shocked because of the news the Nightshade gave them. The oldest vampire looked at the group and she honestly couldn’t find anything comforting to say… everyone was worried and she had no comforting words for them. 

“It’s been hard but the vampire we captured told us something” Minji started, looking at her hands. 

Everyone in the room was dead silent and focussed on Minji. They knew one of the big fish was in their basement so if she talked, a lot of things probably got revealed.

"W-what did she s-say?" Yoohyeon stuttered, reaching for Minji's hand.

“Not too much, unfortunately. She’s a key figure… a high ranked Nightshade and she’s called ‘The Captor’. As you know, the vampires we killed in the mission were of the Moonlight’s Clan and she was the one who captured them and trained them. But I don’t want any of you to feel bad about this… we had no other choice. They would have killed us if they had the chance and we had to defend ourselves” Minji explained.

Siyeon turned to Gahyeon who seemed pretty shocked by the news and she smiled at her.

"There was no other way, little sis. If there was, we would've solved it peacefully" she reassured her.

Gahyeon nodded her head, snuggling a little bit closer to her sister, giving all her attention to Minji, just like everybody else in the room. 

“We know there are other key figures, but we don’t know how many” the oldest vampire kept explaining. “What we know is that every key figure has their own role and their whole sub-group… and they don’t know each other's roles or plans. The only one who knows that is the one who’s in charge of the communication between them. She knows all the key figures and probably all the plans. She’s not a key figure herself but she’s called ‘The Messenger’ “ Minji said, whispering the last part.

"Seems like they are very original with their names" Bora said, still lying on the couch. "Where do we find this person so we can capture her and get this over with?"

“The answer is simple, Bora. We have no idea how to find her and… even if we knew exactly where she was… we wouldn’t have a single chance of capturing her” Minji explained, locking eyes with Bora. “She’s the fast vampire I know after Siyeon’s mother”

"W-wait... that woman in the captor's group... was she... t-the Messenger then?" The blue haired hunter asked, still a bit shaken up, scratching her arm nervously. "Is she t-that friend you mentioned?"

“She is. Yoohyeon already knows about this but I owe an explanation to you Yubin and Bora and Gahyeon” Minji said, looking at them. “Her name is Jiwoo and she was… an older sister for both of us. Siyeon’s mother was her mentor so Siyeon spent a lot of time with her and Jiwoo also was one of the guards of the arena where I trained. She helped me in so many ways I can’t even start to explain that. She offered me blood when they were starving me, knowing that getting caught would mean to die… but mostly, when one day I decided I had enough and I decided to attack the village, they sent three guards to get Siyeon. I didn’t ask anything to her but Jiwoo made sure to protect Siyeon from them and she made us escape”

"Then why would she turn against you? Why would your friend join the Nightshades knowing she was going up against you? She risked her life for you, why doesn't she join us?" The pink haired vampire questioned with a little pout.

“I-... I don’t know. She was badly wounded when we left. It was my mistake, I didn’t warn her about what I wanted to do so when she saw what happened in the arena, she ran to Siyeon and she had to fight against 3 high ranked vampires… and Jiwoo was fast, yes, but not as strong. She managed somehow but she wasn’t in the best condition after that… and that’s why she and her mate didn’t escape with us. I don’t know what happened after that… maybe they got her, maybe they got Felix… I don’t know why she’s with them” Minji whispered, fighting back the tears.

"If she's with them it has to be because they have Felix" Siyeon tried to reassure her soulmate. "Jiwoo would never betray us unless she had a really good reason to, you know that"

“I know Siyeon, but what do we do? If they have Felix, she will be forced to fight us… and I don’t… I don’t want to fight her. I can’t fight her” Minji whispered, feeling like it was getting too much.

"Then we find Felix without fighting her, Minji. There has to be a clue to where he is. We have the person responsible for capturing people downstairs" the blonde argued.

“She never mentioned a man connected to her. She works alone and… I mean, if they are keeping her there by threatening her, they wouldn’t have given her an important role like the one she has” Minji reasoned. “It would be way too risky… they really trust her, Siyeon”

"Maybe she doesn't know about the connection between Felix and Jiwoo? And we all know Nightshades are willing to take risks. A fast person as Messenger is the best option" Bora commented from on the couch, trying to think like the Nightshades.

“I d-don’t want you to t-take this for g-granted but…” Yubin whispered, playing with her shaky hands “When m-me and Yooh fought her… I d-don’t think she was trying to kill us” she said, turning towards Yoohyeon as if to ask her to confirm that.

"Yubin is right. I mean... she basically helped me to kill that big guy by making me focus again" the silver haired girl nodded her head.

“And s-she kicked my back so lightly t-that she just made me stumble forward… when she c-could have simply snapped my n-neck instead” Yubin added, nodding her head at Yoohyeon. “And s-she gave me back my dagger”

"Sorry for interrupting but Binnie, what's wrong with you?" Bora asked, hearing how Yubin was talking.

“N-Nothing” Yubin forced herself to smile, looking at Bora. “I just helped Siyeon and Minji with something d-downstairs and… w-well that vampire d-didn’t look good” 

"Ah... that's... it's never pretty to see a... tortured person" Bora sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that" she added, turning towards her girlfriend. "Please don't scare my sister too much with that stuff... I think we all don't have a good experience with... that action"

“I know… but w-we are a team and everyone has to be ready to do anything, when it’s needed” Siyeon whispered, clenching her hands on her knees. “It j-just happened to be Yubin” she said, bringing a hand on her head because it suddenly hurt a little.

"It's okay, s-sis" Yubin reassured her "Can we g-go back to the main subject now? The f-fact she didn't really fight us?" The blue haired hunter said, locking eyes with Minji.

“But she had you hostage, Yoohyeon” Minji countered, looking at her girlfriend. 

"She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try to hurt me. The only thing Jiwoo did was hold me back"

“A-And Minji… When I approached from behind to s-save Yooh… I mean… H-How could she not hear me?” Yubin asked, looking at the oldest vampire. “I’m practicing and I’m m-more silent than I was b-before but not silent e-enough to sneak on s-someone like her. Maybe she just wanted an excuse to l-let Yoohyeon go… and I gave h-her one”

"So you're saying she didn't really want to hurt us? That her plan was never to kill us? Then... what was she doing there?" Minji asked, wanting to accept their theory.

“I don’t k-know but if she really w-wanted to kill me… she had plenty of chances to do that” Yubin replied, looking at Minji. “It w-was like she was sparring with me, nothing more”

"Then... I think that confirms she isn't working for them out of free will" Siyeon stated, patting Minji's shoulder.

“But then… why didn’t she talk to you? When you chased her outside? Why didn’t she reveal herself? Was someone else there?” Minji asked, turning towards Siyeon.

"To keep up her role as Messenger? We killed everyone so no one could say she didn't do her best. Now it just looks like she ran and escaped?" The blonde vampire tried to reason.

“Yeah but… you two were alone. She w-would have told you” Minji whispered. “But I have to believe you are right… I have to believe she’s not against us because that would be a huge problem. I can’t bring myself to think about killing her… We’re here because of her. Without her you would have died against those three guards and I would have died shortly after” 

"W-wait, didn't we get a weird letter earlier?" The pink haired vampire suddenly said. "I think I threw it in the trash though"

“A weird letter? What letter?” Minji asked, widening her eyes. “Go get it!”

"Well there were just some weird scribbles on it. I thought it was a prank" Gahyeon said, jumping up and running to the trash can, searching for the letter and taking it out. "Here you go" 

Minji quickly stood up, looking at the paper and she saw nothing but scribbles as well, but she knew what they were.

“Yubin, was there some sort of weird alphabet at the end of the books you read? They usually put those in the books because some words were too ancient to be translated” she said, walking to Yubin and shaking her shoulders a little to pick her up.

"Umm y-yeah I think so. L-let me go get t-the book" the blue haired hunter stuttered.

Minji nodded, almost pushing Yubin towards the stairs because she needed to translate that as soon as possible. 

“The p-...pra-” she whispered, trying to read the few letters she remembered. 

"You can read that?" Siyeon asked, surprised by Minji's ability. "What even are those? I never saw that"

“It’s really old, a lot older than us” Minji explained. “Whoever wrote this is really really old… or knows someone who is ancient enough. I can’t write it but I was able to read it a little…”

"Here's the b-book" Yubin said, placing it in front of Minji and sitting back down, wondering what was so important.

The oldest vampire quickly opened the last page of the book and looked at the piece of paper.

“Hand me a paper and a pen” she ordered, as she started to look at the alphabet. “The pra..nk… The prankster?” she mumbled.

"Gahyeon who gave you this letter?" Siyeon asked. "Or Bora, maybe you saw anything?"

“No one, someone slipped it under the door… that’s why I thought it was a prank” Gahyeon replied, scratching her head.

"And Minji just mumbled 'the Prankster', I guess it's useless" the blonde sighed, wanting to take the letter.

“It’s a key figure” Minji raised her voice, taking the letter away from Siyeon. “It says ‘The Prankster’ is the second key figure out of 4” 

"Babe... why would anyone give us a letter with that information?" The silver haired hunter asked.

“Don’t get lost… or you’ll lose your mind” Minji whispered, writing everything down on a piece of paper someone handed her, not even hearing Yoohyeon’s question.

"Maybe you should all shut your mouths. Minji clearly found something" Bora chuckled, finding it funny how no one seemed to notice that this was something important.

Yoohyeon looked at Bora and pouted a little, standing up and walking to Yubin to cuddle her a little, since the younger girl looked really shocked by what she saw… so they could let Minji a few moments to translate in peace.

"Thank you, Yooh" The blue haired girl whispered, pecking Yoohyeon's cheeks. "I needed a puppy hug. D-do you... maybe want to go outside for a b-bit to... you know"

“Yeah, of course” Yoohyeon replied, nodding her head and standing up, holding her hand out for Yubin to take. “Girls, we’re going out for a few minutes… as soon as she’s done translating, call us in please” she added, wrapping an arm around Yubin’s neck.

"Of course, I'll send Gahyeon to come get you" Siyeon smiled, patting her sister's shoulder.

“I’ll join you two” the pink haired girl smiled, when Yoohyeon shook her head, knowing what Yubin had in mind. 

“I need to talk with her alone just for a few minutes” she smiled, hoping that Gahyeon wouldn’t get mad.

"Alright... but as soon as Siyeon tells me to come get you, I'm coming to grab your butts and drag you in" the pink haired vampire pouted.

“Thank you, baby g-girl” Yubin whispered, smiling at her. The two girls walked outside and as soon as the blue haired girl was completely hidden behind the wall of the house she took a packet of cigarettes and a lighter out from the pocket of her jacket. "Thank you, I really needed to get out" she whispered, unable to light the cigarette because her hands were still shaking.

"Of course, Yubs. I could see you needed it. You would never ask to do this with the others around otherwise" the taller girl smiled, taking the cigarette and lighting it for Yubin.

"T-Thanks" the blue haired girl whispered, inhaling deeply from the cigarette. "Wanna share?"

"We always share but wait one second" Yoohyeon said, quickly running back inside and coming back with a little bottle of mouthwash. "I learnt from our mistakes"

Yubin smiled, looking at the little bottle and at Yoohyeon's smile.

"You're the best" she whispered, taking another puff of smoke before handing the cigarette to the silver haired girl.

"Aww you are!" Yoohyeon chuckled. "Did you tell anyone about this?" She asked, blowing out some smoke.

"Bora and S-Siyeon know we used to smoke… they don't know we're still doing it now and then" the younger hunter explained.

"Damn Kwan bringing us back on the wrong path" the silver haired girl chuckled.

"I'm actually g-glad she did… I missed this way too much" Yubin whispered as Yoohyeon handed the cigarette back to her. "I mean… not the actual s-smoking part… but this, between us. This moment"

"I agree with you then. But let's try to keep the smoking for when we are stressed. We can have these moments without it... or try to at least"

"We can and I agree… I just r-really needed this now" Yubin admitted, shaking her head a little as if she was trying to chase something away.

"Why are you so stressed? Is it because Solise and Nara are meeting again tomorrow?" The silver haired girl asked.

"N-No… it's not that. I mean, I'm worried about that too but it's not what is making me freak out right now" Yubin whispered, fixing her eyes on the ground and inhaling once again. "I didn't just watch" she admitted, not putting any context.

"You didn't just watch? Do you mean during their previous meeting? Yubs, I know you let them kiss"

"That's not what I meant… and I'm sorry I did" the blue haired girl whispered, with her eyes still fixed on the ground. "I tortured the v-vampire in the b-basement". 

"W-wait... what?!" Yoohyeon whispered. "Do I need to go and be really angry at Minji and Siyeon?"

"N-No it's fine. Siyeon is right… someone had to do it. W-Why not me?" Yubin whispered, trying not to think about those images.

"Whose idea was it? Who made you do it?"

"I don't know and i-it doesn't matter, Yooh. Bora is hurt and y-you're too good and kind to bear that" the blue haired girl whispered "So they asked me".

"They can't just do that!" The older girl whisper-yelled. "Did they give you a choice? Why couldn't they do it themselves?"

"Because I u-used a silver s-stick and… they said that the woman was staying strong because of her honor. And she would probably break down if t-the youngest h-human of a group that she despised tortured h-her. They were right… she d-did break down" the blue haired girl whispered.

"They were not right to ask you! You shouldn't do that! Not without talking to all of us"

"Yooh, it's fine. I just needed to let it out" Yubin whispered with a little smile. "And I need s-some time to let it sink in and f-forget the screams and e-everything else"

"Hey, don't think about that" Yoohyeon said, kissing her head. "Clear your head and I'll scold Minji later"

"No, Yoohyeon… please" the blue haired girl shook her head. "I want it to stay between us… I just needed to let it out. They're right… someone had to do it and they chose me, it's fine. At least I've been useful for the team"

"Fine but I'm still not happy. You are way too stressed... "

"I'll be okay" Yubin reassured her as she handed Yoohyeon the cigarette for the last puff. "It's yours… like always" she smiled, because the last puff had always been Yoohyeon's. It was a silent rule.

The silver haired girl smiled, taking it and putting it between her lips. She was about to say something when the door swung open.

"Hey! I was bored, what are you-... doing?" Gahyeon asked, tilting her head.

"We… uhm… I was letting her try" Yubin said, looking at Gahyeon and taking the cigarette away from the taller girl's lips. "I left her the last puff" she smiled, definitely not wanting Yoohyeon to get caught because of her. 

"Are those the sticks the people at school use?" The pink haired vampire asked.

"They are… they're cigarettes but I don't smoke. It's just… something I do now and then, when I'm stressed" the blue haired girl explained.

"How do you have them? You always said they were hard to find and dangerous" her girlfriend questioned.

"They are unhealthy" Yubin replied, throwing the cigarette away. "And an old friend gave a packet to me"

"Does it help against the stress?" The young vampire smiled, looking between the two girls.

"Honestly? Not really… but it's a moment we used to share and I needed it" the blue haired girl admitted, looking at Yoohyeon.

"Maybe Siyeon should find these dangerous sticks and use them. It could help her" Gahyeon chuckled, walking over to kiss Yubin.

"W-Wait, I wouldn't do that now" Yubin whispered, pushing Gahyeon back a little.

"When I ask for a kiss, we kiss" the pink haired girl smiled, pulling Yubin closer.

"As you wish" the blue haired girl whispered, locking lips with Gahyeon.

"Bad idea, Gahyeon" Yoohyeon chuckled, patting her back, waiting for it to happen.

After a few seconds Gahyeon pulled away, pushing Yubin back who laughed and pointed her finger at her girlfriend.

"I tried to warn you" she chuckled, looking at the pink haired girl's disgusted face.

"Why do you taste so gross?!" The latter whined.

"Because I just smoked a cigarette" Yubin chuckled.

"No wonder those losers at school don't have partners" the vampire scoffed.

"It won't happen often, I promise" Yubin smiled. "It's just something that me and Yooh used to do when we were younger and it was kind of our moment" 

"Alright? Weirdos" the girl coughed. "We can go back in" 

Both girls nodded their heads and Yoohyeon quickly handed Yubin the little bottle. They both used it and the blue haired girl pulled Gahyeon into another kiss.

"Is it better now?" She smiled, caressing the pink haired girl's cheek.

"Much better. A fresh minty kiss" the vampire cheered as she ran inside.

"Ah you three are back, what were you doing?" Siyeon asked.

"They were sm-" Gahyeon wanted to reply when Yubin put a hand over her mouth.

"We were talking… me and Yooh" the blue haired girl replied, glaring at Gahyeon.

The latter didn't know what she did wrong so she pouted as Siyeon asked them to sit down.

"Minji translated the note" the blonde vampire explained.

"Was it as important as she thought?" Yoohyeon asked, sitting down on the couch again.

"Well, dear tree, if you close that cute mouth of yours, Minji will tell you" Bora smirked.

The taller girl was about to reply to Bora when Minji cleared her throat.

"It said that 'The Prankster' is the second key figure out of four… and then there is like a riddle or something? A tip?" Minji mumbled, taking the paper in her hands. "Don't get lost or you'll lose your mind. Don't wander alone or you'll meet your fate. Two and two to end as four… if two are defeated there will be no winners. If single is safe, double is trouble" Minji finished reading, scratching her head. "This doesn't even make sense! We can't go alone or we will meet our fate, we have to be two but double is trouble?"

"And we don't know who sent this? It's probably another trick. This just sounds like crazy bullshit" Bora stated.

"It does… but why did someone leave it here? They knew we had the first key figure and they just gave us a letter with an expectation of who is the second figure and an address on the back" Minji explained.

"Is it not signed anywhere?" The silver haired hunter asked.

"No" Siyeon replied, taking the original letter in her hands. "At this point… it could be someone of the Nightshades who wants us to go there… or it could be someone who wants to help us"

"Either way... this is our next mission" Minji stated. "We will prepare and check this place out once Bora is recovered" the oldest vampire added.

"Who will participate in the mission then?" The blue haired girl asked, looking at Minji. "It says it's a 'two and two' kind of game… we're six"

"Well if Bora is recovered... we have five people who are battle ready. We have time to figure out who's more suited for this" Minji smiled.

"Okay" the blue haired girl nodded her head, looking at Siyeon and not really liking that idea. "So what do we do to prepare?"

"Minji, I'm okay with doing the mission after Bora is recovered but I'm not letting her walk in there straight after. I'm going with Yubin. Bora is staying put" the blonde vampire reasoned.

"We will see how things evolve, wolfie. If I'm okay, I want to fight" Bora smiled, reaching for Siyeon's hand.

"You can go on a task with Gahyeon then. You're not my duo partner. It's dangerous" Siyeon countered, smiling at Bora and Yubin.

"Okay okay" Bora sighed, squeezing her hand. "But since we know there are 4 of these big bosses… I want to be there for the last two!" She smiled "For this one… my little sis will have to cover"

"I will make sure I'm strong enough so we can go" the pink haired vampire cheered, patting Bora's leg.

"I'm sure you will be, tiny vampire" the oldest hunter smiled, ruffling her hair. "Team Tiny will finally join the others"

"Yes! Team Tiny on top" the vampire chuckled before turning to Minji. "Umm... what are we going to do with the yelling woman in our basement?" She asked, knowing she could since the meeting was basically over.

"We will ask her one more question and then we'll kill her" Minji replied and Yubin flinched a little, keeping her eyes wide open so that she couldn't see in her mind what happened before.

Yoohyeon started rubbing her back to calm her down with a smile as Minji stood up.

"You coming Singnie?" She asked, thanking the others for their participation to the meeting.

"Yeah… sure" Siyeon replied, standing up and walking towards Minji. "Let's get this over with"

The two walked downstairs as the others talked a bit upstairs, planning their training. Minji entered first with Siyeon right after her as the woman looked up.

"Back... f-for more you... s-sadistic monster?" She asked.

"No, we just need to ask you one more question and then we'll put you out of your misery" Minji replied, looking down at her.

"Just kill me n-now. You... can't do w-worse than... poke h-holes in me"

"I'm sure the little hunter could do more, so you better answer our question" the black haired vampire stated.

"R-really... you're willing to break her e-even more? Are y-you blind?"

"Will you answer the question I'm going to ask you or do I have to call her back?" Minji stated, trying to sound calm.

"A-ask your question" the woman coughed.

"The Messenger… she's a Phantom. Why is she with you?" Minji asked, locking eyes with her.

"I... I h-have no... idea"

"I'm sure you do" Minji hissed, walking closer. "Why is she with her? What about her mate?"

"W-what mate? Wh-what are you t-talking about... Kim M-Minji?"

"I know that woman and I know she had a mate" the black haired girl hissed. "And there is no way she's working with you willingly. She was one of my most loyal friends"

"I t-told you everything... that I k-know... just kill me... p-please"

"I won't kill you until I get an answer" Minji hissed, looking at her. "Did she mention Felix? Did someone mention him?"

"I never... h-heard that name! W-what do y-you want?!" The woman yelled desperately.

Siyeon walked behind Minji and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Minji… I think that's enough" she whispered "She doesn't know anything else… and we're not monsters. We had to torture her because we needed information… but now it's time to stop this"

The older vampire nodded her head, holding her hand sideways.

"The gun please"

"In o-one shot, p-please" the woman whispered as Siyeon handed the gun to Minji. The latter took it and aimed it right at The Captor's heart.

"Don't worry, you won't be lonely in hell. The Prankster will join you soon enough" she hissed before pulling the trigger.

  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


After Minji and Siyeon cleaned the room in the basement they both walked back in the living room. Siyeon joined Bora upstairs, in their bedroom, while Minji joined Yoohyeon on the couch.

"Has everyone gone to bed already? It's just us?" The black haired girl asked, wrapping an arm around Yoohyeon's neck and pulling her closer.

"It is" Yoohyeon smiled, leaning onto Minji's body. "A good old Yoohyeon and Minji on the couch evening"

"They're my favorite" the vampire smiled, pecking Yoohyeon's forehead.

"Mine too, unless you start teasing me again! You know what I mean" Yoohyeon pouted, looking down.

"I won't tease you… not tonight. I'm too tired to fight" Minji smiled, resting her head against Yoohyeon's one. "I wish I could erase this day from my memory"

"I get why" the silver haired girl whispered, knowing Minji was talking about what went down in the basement. "Are you too tired for good news as well though?"

"Nope, I'm in a desperate need for good news" Minji whispered, looking at her girlfriend "Shoot"

"Earlier today I talked with Bora... and she is okay with me becoming a vampire and earlier this week I did the same with Yubin who also approved it" the girl smiled.

"They did? Both of them?" Minji whispered with a huge smile. "I'm so happy they did!" the vampire squealed, pulling Yoohyeon closer. 

"And I have two more good things to say!" The silver haired girl chuckled. "I'd like to tell you those first before we come back to this subject"

"Wow, two more good news?" Minji smiled, looking excited. "Tell me everything!"

"Tomorrow Bora and Yubin will get the tattoo from Siyeon and Yubin told me something interesting about the turning process!"

"They will finally be part of the family then!" Minji cheered, squeezing Yoohyeon. "And… about the turning process? What does Yubin know about the turning process?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... in the book it said that female Phantoms can't turn humans into full vampires so... I can still eat your food after!"

"What?" Minji yelled, widening her eyes. "Female Phantoms create ONLY half vampires?" 

"That's what Yubin read, and it explains Gahyeon's situation!" Yoohyeon smiled.

"That's… that's great!!" The vampire cheered, pulling Yoohyeon on her lap. "I will make you half vampire. You will be able to blend in!" She whispered, caressing her cheek. "Oh god I'm so happy about this… I know how much you and the girls love to go out to cafes and stuff…"

"We really do" Yoohyeon chuckled. "And I can kind of be Siyeon's vampire sister right? I love our bond"

"Of course! You won't have the bond she has with Gahyeon but you will feel a lot closer than you are now. Same goes with Gahyeon. Because you would be part of the pack" Minji smiled.

"Don't punish me too harshly when I'm bad to my leader" Yoohyeon teased with a fake pout.

"I will have to, if you challenge me" Minji smiled, poking Yoohyeon's nose. "But we will have time for that! As a baby vampire, you will be just adorable… no challenges at all"

"Will this count as challenging?" She asked, tilting her head and running her hands in Minji's hair, making a ponytail and pulling on it with a smirk.

"It depends…" Minji whispered, smirking as well. "Now it doesn't… but with time it could be counted as challenge, yes"

"I'll stop doing it to you then, just to be safe" the hunter innocently smiled.

"As I already said… we will have time for that" Minji whispered, pulling Yoohyeon into a kiss. "I've never asked you but… do you want me to turn you? Or would you feel safer if Siyeon did that, since she already turned Gahyeon?" She whispered, sounding a little bit worried.

"Of course I want you to turn me" the silver haired girl whispered.

"Okay… I just wanted to be sure. And of course, we won't have a sisterly bond… That would be weird" Minji chuckled, caressing her cheek. "The bond depends on who turns you and with which purpose"

"You better not make me your maid" the human joked, rubbing Minji's arm.

"My maid?" The vampire chuckled, shaking her head. "I'll make you my mate and nothing else" she whispered, pecking Yoohyeon's lips.

"Good... then... when are we doing that" Yoohyeon asked, trailing a finger on Minji's chest.

"Whenever you feel ready… but after our next mission" the vampire replied, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. "It really worries me what we will find and the riddle implies that there is the chance of getting separated from the group… and I'm not letting that happen when you're not fully able to use your powers, you would be overwhelmed by your new senses"

"Then the celebration night of our next mission will be our turning night" Yoohyeon stated. "So I can do this too" she cutely added before biting Minji's neck.

"That… will require time, my little Pup" Minji whispered, combing Yoohyeon's hair. "I can't let you bite me that soon"

"Fine but that's the date I'm becoming your mate" the girl stated.

"You already are my mate" the vampire reassured her "But if you are sure about it… we will do it the night of the mission at one condition. Everyone has to be safe and sound. After turning you I will have to spend a lot of time with you and I won't be able to do anything else"

"I accept! I accept! Family first! Eternity later" Yoohyeon cheered, peppering Minji's face with kisses.

"Who would have thought? The hunter I randomly decided to follow one night… is now my mate" the vampire whispered, cupping Yoohyeon's cheek. 

"No time to get cheesy. It's kissy time now" Yoohyeon smirked, straddling Minji's lap and kissing her lips.

The vampire smiled in the kiss, trailing her hands on Yoohyeon's waist and pulling her closer. 

"I thought… you liked… when I acted cheesy" she whispered between kisses.

"I love cheesy... Minji but... not now" the silver haired girl chuckled, deepening the kiss.

The vampire slightly nodded her head into the kiss, pulling Yoohyeon even closer as they kissed for a few more moments. When they pulled away the oldest girl caressed Yoohyeon's cheek with a smile on her face. 

"I can't wait for you to be a vampire… so that you will feel things the same way I do. You will feel love in a totally different way. Stronger" Minji whispered.

"I can't wait to feel that, babe. I'm ready for a future with you. A really long one" the hunter whispered back.

**Thank you for reading, much love ♥**

**QOTD: Let's be brave: What are you complaints to the story? What do you miss? (Apart from the usual 'More Jiyoo / More Suayeon)**


	106. Chapter 106

The morning after some of the girls woke up really early to organize the new meeting between Solise and Nara. Minji, Siyeon, Yubin and Yoohyeon were in the kitchen, having breakfast together and talking about what they wanted to achieve with this meeting. They wanted the two vampires to get more attached to them but mostly they needed to get some answers. As they talked, Yubin was visibly nervous, her fingers constantly tapping the cup of coffee. 

"I don't know if I can do it" she suddenly said, interrupting Minji who was talking.

"Huh? Why not? You did great the other time" Siyeon asked with a little smile, turning to Yubin, when she suddenly realized what might be the reason. The basement wasn't exactly the 'happiest' place for her after yesterday's events.

"Because I'm tired, Siyeon" Yubin whispered, looking down at the cup of coffee. "I wasn't able to sleep at all last night and with the training and the missions and y-yesterday… I need a break" she admitted, feeling ashamed.

"That's... normal" the blonde vampire nodded her head looking at Minji who did the same. "Then we can postpone the mee-" she wanted to add when Yoohyeon interrupted her.

"I'll do it" the tall hunter said.

"Pup… are you sure?" Minji asked in a whisper, looking at Yoohyeon. "That won't be pleasant… seeing her in my body, acting all in love with someone else"

"She has different hair? It's not you" Yoohyeon convinced herself. "Besides they need to warm up to everyone, not just Yubs"

"I think we should postpone" Siyeon replied, looking at Minji in the eyes. "We don't have the time to start all over again… they don't know Yooh at all and you know Solise won't be happy to see her… neither will Nara, because she's the one who kisses her girlfriend. It has to be Yubin" she stated, sounding definitely more harsh than she wanted to be.

"But... they live inside you two, of course they know me" the silver haired girl protested. "And they are restrained, they can't do anything"

"They know you and they hate you" Siyeon corrected her. "None of them have a reason to like you"

"They don't need to like me! And who are they to decide? If they don't listen, they don't meet!" Yoohyeon crossed her arms.

Siyeon clenched her fists on the table and glared at Yoohyeon, wanting to say something, but Yubin cut her off.

"If it's… if it's necessary I'll do it" the blue haired girl whispered, looking at Siyeon. "Can we just wait a couple of hours? So that I can try to rest a little?"

"Of course we can, Yubin" Minji suddenly said, tilting her head at Siyeon. "It's not like we are in a rush. Siyeon just has a bad mood today I guess"

"Enough" Yoohyeon hissed, raising her voice. "She won't do it! Not now and not in a couple of hours. She is doing everything you're asking of her… And now she's telling you she can't take it anymore! I'll do it, and that's it" she almost yelled, glaring at Siyeon.

"If you're sure Pup, then it's fine for me... sorry for upsetting you" Minji apologized, looking at her girlfriend with an apologetic smile.

"You're not the one who's upsetting me" Yoohyeon replied, looking at Minji. "Yubs… come on, go upstairs and try to rest a little" she whispered, walking to Yubin and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Yooh" he blue haired hunter said, giving all three women a peck on their forehead before going back upstairs.

"Ugh, I'm really sorry, I just have a headache again" the blonde girl apologized, rubbing her head.

"That's happening a lot lately" Yoohyeon commented "Just… Don't ask too much of her. I know Bora is hurt and I'm not that strong mentally but… she has a limit as well and I think she reached it"

"I know, I know. I'm her mentor and I should keep her stable. Sorry, I'll be more careful from now on" The youngest of the two vampires apologized as she stood up. "Shall we go downstairs then? I cleaned up yesterday"

"Yes, lets go" Minji agreed as the three of them walked in the basement. "This time we can chain them a little closer, so that maybe they'll like you more" 

"That could work" Yoohyeon smiled, picking up the silver chains and pouting a little. "I'll try to be quick"

"It's okay, Pup" Minji reassured her with a smile as the hunter chained her to the wall. "Okay, they're tight enough" she commented, trying to break free and nodding her head.- Yoohyeon nodded, doing the same to Siyeon, confirming they were all in place.

"I... I think you can let them out" the silver haired hunter said, pecking Minji's lips.

Both girls nodded their heads and closed their eyes for a few seconds as their hair started to change color. 

"It took you long enough to let us meet again" the silver haired vampire commented, turning to the side to see Solise, instantly reaching for her hand.

"We were busy and we said once in a while... sorry" Yoohyeon apologized. "I made it so you were close though so you... could do that" she smiled, pointing at their hands.

"Wow, Yubin was right" Nara chuckled, looking at Yoohyeon. "She said that after she let us kiss you wouldn't allow her to do this again… and here you are" 

"Yubin is just a little bit tired and... I wanted you to talk to me too" the hunter replied. "So... nice to meet you?"

Solise pulled the chains hard, growling at Yoohyeon. 

"I really don't like you" she hissed, hating the feeling Minji forced her to feel every time Yoohyeon was around.

"I know we are in a... difficult arrangement but... I really hope we can put that aside for a little bit. You love Nara as Solise and... she loves me as Minji. Once we set you free, you can be together again in your own bodies" the tall hunter smiled.

"You can stay here, I don't mind" Nara intervened, looking at Yoohyeon. "But I don't know you and I don't trust you. So if you need something from me, you better go get Yubin"

"We can start to trust each other. I heard really good things about you from Yubin. You are actually being really friendly! And we both have silver hair!" Yoohyeon chuckled.

Nara tilted her head to the side and locked eyes with the hunter 

“Is that a reason to be friends? Our hair?” she scoffed, pulling at the chains. “And I’m being friendly to the little hunter because we have a bond, and involuntary one, but it’s still there” 

"Look you can keep being mean to me, but I can tell you that if you don't help us... this whole thing won't happen soon, Minji and Siyeon would forbid it"

“Are you threatening us, hunter?” Solise hissed, looking at Yoohyeon. “You’re lucky I’m chained or the first neck to be snapped would be yours”

"I'm not threatening you, I'm stating the facts!" Yoohyeon defended herself. "We promised to let you meet but... we had an agreement"

“I have an agreement with Yubin” Nara stated “You want me to be collaborative and helpful? Go get her. Why do you think I switched with Siyeon during that little mission of yours? To save you?” she scoffed, shaking her head. “You were lucky enough that Yubin was laying down beside you”

"The agreement is with the whole group, Nara. And this won't help your case. But fine, I'll just do what Minji told me to do when this happened"

“She left you instructions?” the silver haired vampire asked, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. “What’s that?”

"She said that if you acted like this, that I should stay quiet and let you enjoy your last time together"

“Do you really want to do this? To risk this much?” Nara asked with a stable voice. “You have many enemies already, you sure you want us to interfere with the missions as well? Because believe me, if you don’t let us meet again… I will do my best to make sure that Siyeon won’t be able to fight in a mission. I’m not asking the world… I’m asking to speak with Yubin”

"I'll go ask her" Yoohyeon stuttered, not really liking the threat. "But I'll tell her what you said" the girl added, looking a little upset as she left the room.

"Did you really just do that, Nara?" Solise asked as soon as Yoohyeon left.

“I did” Nara smiled, squeezing Solise’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. “I wasn’t lying when I said that me and Yubin have a bond. She was the first one I saw when I switched with Siyeon and it happened often… and it’s like this created a bond between us. She can feel it and I can use it”

"What do you mean? Do you know how much you just risked by being mean to her? She is the big leader's toy" the red haired woman said.

“I know, but what can they do about it? They have to let us meet if they want us to collaborate and I didn’t ask anything bad, I just need to be with Yubin as often as I can” Nara explained with a little smirk.

"What are you planning, baby? I can see in your eyes that you're not just randomly doing things" Solise said, noticing the smirk.

“As I told you, I have a bond with Yubin and once it’s created, it keeps getting stronger when me and her are together. Didn’t you notice what happened to her? After our first meeting she lashed out at Minji and Siyeon… then she hurt her sister, trying to release her anger… and then I made sure that Siyeon wanted her to torture the woman here” Nara explained, locking eyes with her wife.

"So my evil genius has it all planned out huh?" Solise smirked. "Have I told you how much I love that brain and ability of yours?"

“You did, so many times” Nara smiled, caressing Solise’s hand. “I have a planned end for this… I just hope everything will go as I thought it would”

"What's the goal, my love?" The red haired vampire asked in a whisper, really loving Nara's plan.

“The main goal… is to make Siyeon overthrow Minji” Nara explained. “If everything goes as I planned it… Siyeon will have a pack, but I will control it… and Minji will be almost alone and it will be so easy for you to take control”

"I must say that the plan is amazing, it's just... are you sure you can break their bond?" Solise asked, knowing how close they were since she has been with Minji for a long time.

“I thought a lot about this and… I tried to see how the people would choose” Nara explained, looking at Solise. “It would be really difficult for Siyeon but… with a little help from me, I hope she will do the right thing”

"Then I trust you, baby. I know you are known for bringing out the evil in people so... let's do that and end together again" Solise smiled as they heard Yubin and Yoohyeon coming down the stairs.

As they walked into the room, Nara noticed how tired Yubin looked and she knew she wasn’t too far from her breaking point. Her plan was working. 

“Hi, Yubin” she smiled, looking at the blue haired girl.

"Don't 'hi Yubin' me right now. I'm angry at you, Nara. You were mean to my friend" Yubin stated.

“Friend?” Nara whispered, looking at both of them. “I didn’t think you two were close… and I was afraid she wasn’t allowing you to do this again because of what happened last time”. She analyzed everything, but she didn’t see this coming. She thought that Yubin and Yoohyeon had no relationship at all.

"You live inside of Siyeon. How can you not know that, Nara?" Yubin asked. "She wanted to do this because I needed rest. She was helping me"

“I didn’t know that… And I wanted to make sure you were alright after the mission” Nara said with a little smile.

"I'm fine but I'm still not happy. Yoohyeon came down here knowing how you thought of her. She is in between your relationship after all. But she still did. For me"

“I told you why I asked for you… I thought she was not allowing you to do this after last time” Nara replied, locking eyes with Yubin. “But now I can see you’re tired… I’m sorry”

"Don't worry, I'm here now so I'll finish the job" Yubin sighed.

"And for the record, she told me about your kiss... and I was okay with it. I understood" Yoohyeon said with a little voice.

“Does this mean you’ll let us do it again?” Solise asked, looking at the older hunter.

"Well... you're married and... it's not like Siyeon and Minji are the ones kissing so... I think we can? Right Yubin?" The silver haired hunter asked.

“That’s what I thought the last time… but I got scolded for that” Yubin sighed “But maybe if they help us, we can consider it?”

"Sounds like a good plan! Should I go get the original paper upstairs?" Yoohyeon asked since they only took the translation with them.

“Yes, thank you Yooh” Yubin smiled, nodding her head as the silver haired hunter walked out of the room. The younger girl took a chair and sat down, resting her head in her hands and trying not to fall asleep… or pass out.

"I'm sorry for basically forcing you to come down here" Nara apologized in a whisper.

“It’s okay… I can’t even be mad at you” Yubin whispered, locking eyes with her “You saved me and Yoohyeon during the mission”

"Siyeon needed help so... I just did what was right" the vampire smiled, knowing she had to regain Yubin's trust a little.

“Still… you saved both of us” Yubin said with a little smile. “And you are oddly quiet today… don’t you find it funny anymore to insult this nerd?” she asked, looking at Solise. The red haired vampire was indeed more quiet because she knew Nara's plan now but she realized that in order to not be suspicious she couldn't change her behaviour too much.

"The less I insult the nerd, the faster I get to kiss my wife" she answered.

“That’s actually true” Yubin stated, looking at Solise. “I’m glad you found a way to keep yourself in control a little”

"It's not for you, it's for Nara" the older vampire countered.

Yubin nodded her head and leaned back on the chair, looking at the two of them and her eyes went to the corner of the room, where the woman was chained yesterday.

“Yubin” Nara called, to get her attention.

"Yes, Nara?" The blue haired hunter asked, turning towards her.

“It will go away. The feeling you have when you think about it… it will pass” the silver haired vampire reassured her. “You did nothing wrong”

"Yeah... that's what they said as well... I'll get over it" Yubin smiled. "Thank you"

“You have what it takes to get over it” Nara smiled as Yoohyeon walked back into the room.

"Here's the original paper" the silver haired girl smiled, handing it to Yubin. "Should we see if they can read it?"

Yubin nodded her head, handing the paper to Nara. 

“Can you translate this for us?” she asked, hoping that they could read it.

"I can. It says: The Prankster is the second key figure of the four you need to find. Don't get lost or you'll lose your mind. Don't wander alone or you'll meet your fate. Two and two to end as four… if two are defeated there will be no winners. If single is safe, double is trouble"

“Minji translated it well” Yubin smiled, looking at Yoohyeon. “Nara, can you see if there is any sign of a signature or… how we can find who wrote this or something?”

"Umm... I don't see anything written, no nail marks so... do you have a fire?" The vampire asked.

“A fire? Like a lighter?” Yubin asked, confused as she took it out of her pocket. “Please don’t set it on fire…”

"Hold the flame near each corner and see if anything appears" Nara instructed with a smile.

Yubin did what Nara asked and two little letters appeared at a corner of the letter.

  
“TM” Yubin whispered, turning towards Yoohyeon with a worried expression.

"Do you know who that is?" Yoohyeon asked, scratching her head. "Should I know?"

“TM… The Messenger” the blue haired girl whispered, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. “I think it’s Jiwoo”

"Well... if it is... then this confirms she is helping us instead of fighting against us right?" Yoohyeon smiled.

“I don’t know… is this help?” Yubin asked, scratching her head.

"What else would this be? She gave us the location of the second key figure"

“Yes… in a riddle” Yubin whispered. “I thought about the translation all night long, Yooh. What does it mean? What was she trying to tell us? To stay together but… in couples… or not? Because single is safe and double is trouble?” she sighed, nervously scratching her hair. “Nara, do you know anything about this Prankster? Any idea of what this riddle means?”

"I have no idea. In our time the Nightshades were powerful but... kind of dumb" the vampire smiled.

"Yubs, don't stress too much. We can just analyze the address she gave us on the back" Yoohyeon tried to reassure her.

“Don’t stress too much?” Yubin scoffed, looking at Yoohyeon. “We have nothing in our hands… it’s like we’re playing someone else’s game! This Jiwoo… if she’s on our side like we think, why isn’t she helping us more? Why the riddle?” she raised her voice.

"In case someone checks the message? I mean you said it yourself, this doesn't give anything specific away and... the fact that it's in ancient language makes it seem important?"

“Fine, so we’re assuming she’s on our side” Yubin replied, ruffling her hair “What if she’s not? Minji can’t catch her or kill her… she was Siyeon’s mentor so I guess the same goes for her.... If she’s evil, who will kill her? Me? You?” she scoffed, shaking her head.

"Yubs, if she is evil, we wouldn't be alive right now. It's clear that she isn't going to kill us so we should just accept what we get and... try to make the most out of it" the hunter whispered, hugging the younger girl.

“You’re always so positive that it makes me sick sometimes” Yubin whispered, not even knowing why she said that.

"I'm staying positive because we need to. There is no use in being negative if we have no clear reason to be" Yoohyeon whispered.

Yubin nodded her head and melted into the hug, pulling Yoohyeon closer as Nara gritted her teeth. This was something she didn’t consider and the older hunter was acting as an anchor that was keeping Yubin on the ground every time Nara tried to lift her. 

“Thank you, puppy. And I’m sorry for what I said” she blue haired girl whispered.

"Don't worry about it, little one, stuff is getting real now but we need to keep our head cool" 

“We do” Yubin smiled, turning towards Nara. “We’ll leave you some time to freely talk to each other now… it’s your meeting after all” she said, loosening Nara’s chain a little so she could get to Solise as she went back to Yooh. “Thank you for offering to do this, this morning” 

"No worries, Yubs but... maybe we should wait outside the room?" Yoohyeon asked as she saw Nara sit on Solise's lap.

“Should we leave them alone though?” Yubin whispered, looking at them. “You can go, if you don’t feel like staying, Yooh” she reassured her.

"If we wait outside you can look at them through the window but we won't hear them and I won't see them" the silver haired girl said. "Or do we need to hear them too?"

“Maybe we should… I’ll tell you what” Yubin smiled. “You can go out of the room and I’ll talk to you from the window. You will hear me and not them and I will be in front of you so you won’t see them” 

"Perfect idea" the older girl smiled as she left the room to do what Yubin said as Solise groaned.

“Maybe I don’t want to hear as well” Yubin sighed, looking at Yoohyeon through the window. “Wait… I’m stupid” the blue haired girl whispered, walking out of the door as well. “They’re Phantom vampires… if they want to say something without us listening, they could whisper” she stated, looking at Yoohyeon.

"That's what I meant! I didn't really want to hear satisfactory sounds" the taller woman chuckled.

“I know… I just wanted to make sure they wouldn’t talk about anything important but I forgot they could just whisper without us hearing that” Yubin apologized, reaching for the silver haired girl’s hand. “Yooh… I feel so tired and I’m… I’m constantly so angry and lost” she admitted, looking at the taller girl.

Yoohyeon hugged her and let the younger girl lean on her. 

“I'll rest with you this afternoon until it's time for your tattoo. You'll feel much better then"

“Really?” the younger girl whispered, melting into the hug. “I know Gahyeon has a training session with Minji in the afternoon and I’m supposed to have one with Siyeon before that but… I really don’t think I can manage. I just need to rest”

"Then we will rest together, Siyeon knows you need it" Yoohyeon stated as the two kept hugging and talking a little while the vampires in the basement were having a talk of their own.

"You're... really aggressive today, N-Nara" Solise whispered.

“It’s because… I’m angry” the silver haired vampire whispered “That fucking hunter is ruining my plans. I didn’t even know they were this close! But I could feel it, today” 

"Yoohyeon told Minji that they were always this close in their past... and they recently made up"

"I didn't plan this" Nara growled "This could be a problem"

"It's a human, you're way stronger than her, baby" Solise smiled.

"That's not the problem. Their bond is stronger than the one me and Yubin have" Nara sighed, pecking Solise's lips. "Earlier Yubin was about to snap but Yoohyeon kept her under control"

"Have you ever backed down from a little resistance, Nara?" The older vampire chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't" Nara smiled, caressing Solise's cheek. "I'll make sure the little hunter will snap, with or without Yoohyeon in the way"

"I'm proud of you though. You're still as manipulative as I remember you. I know how you can break people, just like me"

"I didn't break you… I just gave you a reason to let out your anger" Nara whispered, locking eyes with Solise. "And we… we balance each other, babe. We lived in peace with our people… and we were loved. I want that back"

"We will, but you should be less aggressive right now, or do you want Minji to take control later with bruised lips?"

"I will… leave a little something for her" Nara whispered, kissing Solise's neck. "It's not my fault… I didn't do it on purpose… I got carried away" 

"And you'll get... Yubin to defend you... right?" The red haired vampire chuckled, tilting her head up a little.

"Of course" Nara whispered, leaving a red mark on Solise's neck. "The more time she spends with me or Siyeon, the easier it will be to make our bond stronger"

"One suggestion though, baby. Don't use Siyeon too much. Minji isn't saying it out loud but... she has a suspicion you are taking over sometimes. So... lay low for a bit"

"Okay, I will" Nara smiled, pecking her lips "I won't use Siyeon if it's not necessary"

"Good, after all... we want her to like you... but her bond with Siyeon can't falter" Solise smiled.

"It wouldn't… their bond is strong" Nara replied with a little smile. "And that will help us… Yubin trusts Siyeon and she would do anything she asks her. And at the same time, Siyeon can feel she's hurting Yubin… and this is making Siyeon weaker"

"Just keep doing what you're doing but... be less obvious and more patient. These two are strong. I underestimated them once so... take your time and be careful, my Nara"

"You know patience is one of my virtues" Nara smiled, pecking Solise's lips again as Yoohyeon and Yubin walked in the room.

"I t-think that's enough kissing" Yoohyeon smiled as she shyly walked in.

"It's never enough" Solise replied, pecking Nara's lips and smiling at her.

"Nara, can you please get off of her lap? You had your moment" Yubin asked in a neutral tone.

"Alright, alright" Nara sighed, getting off of Solise's lap. "I'm sorry… it's just really difficult, not knowing when I will see my wife again" she whispered.

"I can understand that but please be patient. It will h-... Nara..." Yubin was saying when she suddenly stopped and called out her name.

"What?" Nara asked, pretending not to know what Yubin was talking about.

"We said we wouldn't tell Minji and Siyeon. Or well we would but that they kept it civil. How can we do that with... that?" The blue haired hunter asked, pointing at the red mark on Solise's neck that Yoohyeon didn't even notice yet.

"What are you-... Oh! Uhm… I didn't even notice I did that" Nara whispered, sounding guilty. "I'm sorry, Yubin"

"You can't do that... you can't leave marks on her neck. I'll have to deal with a possibly angry Minji now..."

"W-We will deal with that" Yoohyeon whispered, squeezing Yubin's shoulder. "We decided to let them kiss, together. And we will face the consequences together" the older hunter said, trying not to look at Solise's neck.

"That you let us kiss is one thing, but you left us alone, again" Solise chuckled. "I thought a nerd wouldn't make the same mistake twice?"

"I d-didn't. I was here" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "We were looking at you. I j-just… needed a minute" she whispered, clenching her fists.

"Don't worry about it, Yubin. They won't know you left us alone. I'll tell Siyeon you tried to stop me" Nara smiled.

"That's… I don't want to lie to her" Yubin whispered, shaking her head. "We shouldn't lie to them" she repeated, looking at Yoohyeon.

"Then we can just leave out the part that says you left. That's not lying" the silver haired vampire tried again.

"We will decide this on our own" Yoohyeon replied, wrapping an arm around Yubin's neck and pulling her closer. "You can let them come back" she added, locking eyes with Nara.

"Whatever you want, and I'm sorry again" Nara said before she and Solise closed their eyes to let Siyeon and Minji take back over.

"I'm sorry, Yooh. I shouldn't have walked out of the room" Yubin whispered, looking at the older girl. "I really needed to be out of this for a minute… I needed to let go" she whispered, feeling like she couldn't stop the tears anymore, because she felt so tired.

"I shouldn't have come to get you. It's my fault. Wait talk-" Yoohyeon was saying when Siyeon woke up.

"Yubin? Why are you here?"

"I-... I couldn't sleep" the blue haired girl whispered, trying to wipe away the tears. "So I wanted to help her out" she answered, panicking a little, not knowing why she lied.

"Did everything go well?" The blonde asked, looking at Yoohyeon.

"Let's wait for Minji to wake up as well" Yoohyeon replied, hugging Yubin closer and massaging her back to calm her down.

"Can I go... upstairs?" Yubin whispered in the taller hunter's ear.

"Yes, of course… I'll take care of this" the taller girl whispered, pecking Yubin's forehead and caressing her cheek.

"You will join me soon, right? You promised" the girl asked as she headed towards the door.

"I will. I'll join you as soon as this is over" Yoohyeon reassured her, nodding her head. 

When Yubin left the room, Minji also got back in control of her body as Yoohyeon released both vampires from their chains.

"Welcome back baby" Yoohyeon said, kissing Minji's lips.

"Thank you, Pup" Minji whispered with a smile, caressing her cheek. "You okay, Singnie?" she asked, looking at the blonde woman.

"I am, just a little headache again. What about you?"

"I'm okay" Minji reassured her, nodding her head. "Happy to be back"

"I'm happy too, babe" the silver haired hunter smiled as she started kissing Minji's neck, towards the red spot Nara left.

"Pup, not right in front of Singnie" Minji chuckled, cupping Yoohyeon's face and pecking her lips. "Could they read the letter?"

"They could. They translated it the exact same way and... when we hold the paper above a fire the letters TM appeared. Probably an acronym for The Messenger" her girlfriend explained.

"Jiwoo… she gave us the letter" Minji mumbled, sitting down on the chair. "That's a good sign… right Singnie?" The older vampire asked, looking at the blonde woman.

"I think it is? I mean we have our next target" Siyeon replied, standing up and stretching a little. "Thank goodness that's over for at least another week"

Yoohyeon nodded her head, playing with her fingers and knowing that she had to let out the truth. 

"Can you lock them out for a bit?" She asked, looking at Minji.

"Of course, Pup" the oldest vampire responded, nodding her head to signal it was done, Siyeon doing the same.

"I had to go get Yubs… Nara refused to talk to me" she explained, looking at Siyeon. "She said her agreement is with Yubin"

"Her agreement is with the whole pack" Minji stated.

"I told her that, but she refused. So I went upstairs and I called Yubin. She helped me and she stayed here until you woke up, Siyeon saw her. But… we need to make this clear with Nara. Yubin is tired and we need to let her rest for the mission" Yoohyeon explained, sounding really worried for her younger friend.

"Next time we won't allow Yubin down here. We could try to let you and Bora get to her" Minji smiled. "Thank you for telling us, Pup"

"That's not all" Yoohyeon stated, looking at Minji. "They kissed and… Nara did that" she added, pointing at Minji's neck.

"Singnie, is there something on my neck?" The oldest vampire, running a hand over it.

"I don't see an-..." Siyeon was saying when she noticed what Yoohyeon was talking about. "There's a… red mark"

"How did you let that happen? We said we would allow a simple kiss, Yoohyeon" Minji stated.

"We did… but me and Yubin left the room for a while. We stayed here but out of the door" Yoohyeon replied, locking eyes with Minji.

"Just... be careful please" the latter sighed, shaking her head. "Next time don't leave the room for a second. Let's go upstairs and rest a little"

"I left the room because it wasn't easy to look at what was happening, Minji" Yoohyeon stated, looking at her girlfriend. "And Yubin left shortly after because she needed to stay with me, to talk and to let go a little. That girl is falling apart"

"I know, that's why I agreed to let her rest which we will do now. Siyeon, she isn't allowed to train with you for 2 days either" the leader stated. "And that's final, she needs rest"

"But… we can't stop for two days" Siyeon protested weakly. "We can skip today but if she feels better… maybe we can train tomorrow. I need her to be ready for the mission. She's making progress, Minji"

"We'll check the situation tomorrow then. Come on, let's go" the black haired woman said, linking arms with Siyeon and Yoohyeon and going upstairs.

  
  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  
  


That afternoon Yoohyeon and Yubin rested most of the time while Minji trained with Gahyeon and Bora watched their training for a while, wanting to see Gahyeon's progres. Siyeon walked upstairs and knocked on the door of her sister's room, knowing that Yubin and Yoohyeon were resting there. 

"Come in" Yoohyeon whispered, and Siyeon understood that Yubin was probably still sleeping.

The blonde vampire softly opened the door, seeing how Yubin was in the silver haired hunter's arm.

"Is she doing a little better?"

"I don't know… she's sleeping but she's turning around a lot. I think she's having nightmares" Yoohyeon replied, looking at Yubin.

"Probably about yesterday... has she been having the whole time?" The vampire asked.

"Pretty much, yes" the silver haired girl whispered, when Yubin pushed herself closer against Yoohyeon, as if she was trying to escape from something behind her.

"Hey, I got you" Yoohyeon whispered, rubbing Yubin's arm as Siyeon sat down on the bed with her.

"Whenever she wakes up, can you ask her if she likes to have the tattoo now? Bora is ready" Siyeon smiled, rubbing Yubin's leg.

"I think it's better to wake her up" Yoohyeon replied, looking at Yubin who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah, she looks... really scared" Siyeon whispered, shaking Yubin a little. "You should wake her up. I think some time with her sister downstairs will do her good"

Yoohyeon nodded her head, shaking Yubin's body a little and combing her hair.

"Yubs?" She called in a whisper, not wanting to startle her.

The blue haired girl slowly opened her eyes, widening them when she looked at Yoohyeon.

"Y-yooh... Yooh! You're... here? You're not... d-dead?" She whispered.

"What? Why would I be dead?" Yoohyeon whispered, hugging Yubin closer. "I'm here"

"T-the dream I... I-... I k-killed you" Yubin whispered.

"It was just a dream, Yubs" the older girl whispered, shaking her head. "I know you would never hurt me, little one. Well… Except for that punch when we were little" she added with a little smile, pecking Yubin's forehead.

"Why do you... still use that against me?" The blue haired girl softly chuckled, getting up and hugging Yoohyeon, noticing Siyeon's presence. "Hey, Siyeon"

"Hi kid" the vampire smiled, ruffling her hair a little. "I came to pick you up for your tattoo. Bora is already there"

"Is it that late already?" Yubin asked, standing up from the bed. "Let's go then, I don't want to think about the dream. I have a family to become a part of"

"You do" Siyeon nodded her head, standing up from the bed. "You're coming as well, Yooh?"

"If I'm allowed to come watch, of course I am coming. I don't want to distract you though, Siyeon"

"You have to come! Because I need your help" Yubin suddenly said, looking at the older hunter. "I haven't decided a spot yet"

"That's a big decision!" Yoohyeon protested, standing up from the bed as well and walking downstairs with them. "Have you decided if you want it on your upper or your lower body?"

"Uhm… I didn't. I know this one has to be kind of hidden but I don't want it to be too hidden. I'm proud of being part of this" Yubin whispered, looking at the two girls.

"You could go on a spot no one went before" Siyeon smiled. "Somewhere on the backside maybe?"

"I would love that! Like… on the back of my shoulder?" Yubin said, looking at Yoohyeon.

"That would be a beautiful spot I think, Yubs" the silver haired girl replied as they reached the living room where Bora was already laying on the couch, shirtless.

"Finally! Did you go to another continent to pick these two up?" She chuckled, looking at Siyeon.

"She was still sleeping, Bora" Siyeon chuckled. "And why did you take off your shirt completely? I just need to be at your side"

"Oh… I guess you're right. I don't want you to be distracted" she chuckled, putting her shirt on top of her. "I'm ready to start! I can go first, right sis?" She asked with puppy's eyes.

"You can" Yubin smiled. "I'll lay down on the other couch and I guess I do need to take my shirt off?" The blue haired girl chuckled.

"If you want it on your back, yes" Siyeon smiled as Yoohyeon sat down on the other couch, pulling Yubin down on her lap. "I can't wait to see how it will look on you two!"

"Alright, enough talking more... tattooing?" Bora cheered, too excited to finally become part of the family.

"Someone is in a rush" Siyeon chuckled. "I need you to unbutton your pants and take them down a little, since you want it here" Siyeon chuckled, pointing at the waistband of her pants.

"You know I like dropping my pants for you" the small hunter winked, doing what Siyeon asked so the spot was completely revealed.

"So inappropriate" Yoohyeon scoffed, making Yubin laugh as Siyeon started the work. After a couple of minutes of work Yubin had to ask something.

"Bora... does it hurt?" The younger hunter said with a little worried smile.

"Nah… not that much" Bora reassured her with a smile. "We've been through worse things" she chuckled.

"Don't chuckle, unless you want a non-straight line" Siyeon scolded her. "And no that was not a set-up for a sexuality joke"

"Thank god, because that would've been a terrible set-up!" Bora replied, raising an eyebrow. "How is it? Are you doing a good job?"

"Of course I am, but if you keep moving it won't be as good" the vampire commented, slapping Bora's thigh lightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Bora scoffed, relaxing her body on the couch. "I want it to be beautiful"

After a few more minutes Siyeon put the pen down and started kissing Bora's side.

"All done, my queen" she said with a big smile. "Welcome to our family"

"It's done?" Bora smiled, combing Siyeon's hair as she kissed her side. "I'm finally family!" She chuckled, looking at Yoohyeon and Yubin as well.

"Now Yubin is the only one" Yoohyeon smiled, patting Yubin's naked back. "You ready, little one?"

"I am!" Yubin replied, nodding her head and laying down with her front on the couch. "Can someone hold my hand though?" she asked with a little smile, holding her hand to the chair in front of her face.

"I'll hold your hand, sis" Bora smiled, proudly showing off her tattoo. "Look Yooh! We basically chose the same spot!"

"Mine is a little higher, but yeah, it's similar!" Yoohyeon chuckled, looking at how proud the girl looked. "In a few minutes the three of us will be really family… even though we've unofficially been family for our whole life"

"Exactly! Come on, my wolf, pick up your pen and draw the tattoo on Yubin!" Bora excitedly said.

"All ready" Siyeon replied, having finished to prepare the equipment. She sat down next to Yubin and she started working on her shoulder. 

The blue haired girl gritted her teeth at the first touch but soon it became a lot more bearable, even more so when she squeezed Bora's hand and after some time the tattoo was finished.

"How is it? Does it look good?" Yubin excitedly asked when she felt Siyeon kissing her shoulder.

"Here, have a look" Yoohyeon smiled, having taken a picture on her phone and showing it.

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful!" Yubin squealed, quickly standing up from the couch. 

"Official family!" Bora yelled, jumping forward and pulling the three others into a hug, falling onto the couch.

"We're gonna… break the couch" Yoohyeon whispered, being under the other three and trying her best to breathe as Minji and Gahyeon walked into the living room.

"Who are we murdering?" Minji asked with a chuckle and the youngest vampire chuckled as well.

"Probably Yooh and Bin… I think they're under here somewhere. Who's leg is this?" Bora asked, pinching a leg she had somehow in front of her face.

"Ouch! You stupid gnome" the tallest hunter yelled.

"Can we know what's happening though?" Gahyeon asked, scratching her head, not having an idea of what was going on. She looked to the side of the couch and she noticed Siyeon's tattoo machine. "Oh my god, Bora did it?" She asked happily, because Yubin never mentioned the tattoo with her lately.

"Bora and Yubin, little sis" Siyeon corrected, getting up from the mess with her hair all messed up.

"Yubin too?" Gahyeon mumbled, walking to the couch and looking down at the three girls. "Bora… it's beautiful! I love the spot" she said, hugging the tiny hunter close.

"You should look at your girlfriend, tiny vampire" the brunette smiled, getting up to reveal Yubin who was under the whole mess.

"I'm looking but… I can't see it" Gahyeon pouted. "Did you trick me sis? You didn't do it?" She asked, looking at a shirtless Yubin who had no tattoos on her waist, sides. 

"If this long lady with her fat butt gets off of me I can show you" Yubin chuckled, trying to push Yoohyeon off.

"I don't have a fat butt!" Yoohyeon protested when Minji picked her up so that Yubin could finally stand up.

"Thank you, Minji" Yubin chuckled, turning around so she could show her shoulder to Gahyeon.

The pink haired girl smiled, hugging Yubin from behind and softly kissing her tattoo.

"It's beautiful… and I love the spot" she whispered, still pecking it. "So I can kiss it first thing in the morning when you're the little spoon" 

"Not that that will happen a lot" the hunter smiled, turning around to kiss Gahyeon's lips.

"Alright, now that we are all family, what about a family dinner?" Minji suggested. "I'll invite Handong and Chae as well"

"Wait wait! Family hug first!" Bora chuckled, inviting everyone to walk closer. "And as soon as they arrive we'll do it again"

The women all chuckled, hugging each other tightly, because finally after a lot of time, and after a lot of struggles, they became an official family, in vampire terms.

**Thank you for reading, much love ♥  
  
QOTD: Who out of Solise and Nara do you like more and why + Who do you think is more dangerous and why?  
  
Authors' answers: Nara for the second question (We can't be objective about the whys or the first question)**


	107. Chapter 107

_Italics = Chinese_

Two weeks later the group was really busy preparing for the mission, so Handong and Chaesol didn't have many chances to see them. They spent their days working at the bar and since Chaesol couldn't start to work in her shop yet, Handong decided that she would pay her as an employee since the black haired girl had started to help her in every shift. 

"How did you manage to do this on your own, every day?" Chaesol whispered as she prepared another drink for one of the last customers. "I've been doing this for less than two weeks and I'm genuinely tired!"

"You become a strong woman if you do this for a long time. It's one of the jobs that is underestimated a lot of the time" the red haired girl chuckled.

"I can see that" the black haired girl whispered as she picked up a tray and walked to a table, leaving a drink on it and smiling at the customer.

"Chae, have you taken the order from that table already?" Handong asked, pointing at the corner of the bar and putting another few drinks on the bar for the customers there. Today was one of the most busy nights this month. The fact it was Friday probably didn't help either.

"Not yet! I'm on it" she smiled, taking out her little notebook and the pen and walking to the table Handong pointed with her head.

"Good evening, sorry for the long wait, what would you like to drink? Handong will prepare it for you with the biggest smile" Chaesol cheered.

"I'll have… one of this" the man smiled, pointing at a drink on the cart and handing it back to the black haired girl.

"Okay" Chaesol smiled, writing it down together with the table number. "I'll bring it as fast as possible" the girl smiled, running back to Handong with the orders. "Two beers for table 17. A whiskey for 19, a rum and a beer for 15 and 3 cokes and a lemonade for table 4"

"I will need help with that" Handong sighed, trying to remember everything Chaesol said "Can you bring the beers to 17 and come back to get the whiskey?"

"Yeah of course" Chaesol smiled, taking the two bottles of beer and bringing it table 17 before running back to the bar. "Seriously, I feel like my feet are on fire, they hurt so much"

"I know… and thank god you're here! I wouldn't have survived tonight alone" Handong chuckled, handing the whiskey to Chaesol.

"Well you better treat my feetsies to a massage later" Chaesol pouted, taking the whiskey, bringing it to the customer who asked it and running back to Handong yet again.

"A rum and a beer for 15!" Handong said, handing both of them to Chaesol "And I'll bring the three cokes and a lemonade to the other table!" She smiled.

"You better not ignore what I said, Dong" the black haired girl chuckled, bringing the drinks to the table, finally able to sit down at the bar for a little bit after that.

Handong joined a few minutes later, dropping herself on the stool next to Chaesol.

"I didn't ignore it, you definitely deserve a massage" she chuckled, looking around before pulling Chaesol in for a quick kiss. "My beautiful and helpful princess"

"Is that my official nickname now, babe?" Chaesol smiled "You've been using it a lot, babe"

"Yeah, I think it is. Princess and flower girl" Handong chuckled, reaching for the black haired girl's hand. "You like them?"

"I love them" Chaesol smiled, putting her feet on a free bar stool and stretching her legs a little bit.

"I'll use them then" the Chinese woman chuckled, stretching her arms a little as two customers walked to the counter to pay. "I got it" she smiled, quickly standing up with a smile.

"You're the sweetest" the slightly younger girl smiled, taking her phone and playing a game to relax a little bit when another customer called her over. "No games for me tonight" she sighed.

She walked to the table with her best smile, looking at the man.

"Good evening Sir, I hope you enjoyed your drink" she smiled, taking out her notebook. "Can I bring you something else?"

"Another one of the same, girlie" the customer responded, shoving the glass forward on the table.

Chaesol took the empty glass and she put it back on the tray. 

"Can I ask you to remind me what drink you ordered, Sir" she smiled "There are a lot of customers tonight and I wouldn't want to bring you the wrong one"

"Whiskey, a double" the man replied. "And take something for yourself as well"

"Uhm… Thank you for the offer, Sir, but I'm not allowed to drink during my shift" she tried to gently decline the offer.

"I didn't say you needed to take something alcoholic but hey, whatever floats your boat, missy"

"I'll be right back with your double whiskey" she smiled, not wanting to upset him. She walked to the counter and started preparing it as she noticed there were only three customers left in the bar, and one was leaving. "I have the feeling that that one at the corner table won't leave easily" she sighed, looking at Handong.

"Well, you always have customers that stay late, we can't exactly kick him out" Handong chuckled. "A lot of people left quickly though, it was full a few minutes ago!"

"Yeah, I've noticed. This one wanted to offer me a drink though" Chaesol winked at Handong as she walked back to the table. "Here's your double whiskey, Sir" she said with a smile, putting the glass in front of him on the table.

"Thank you, girlie. You look tired. Hard day at work?"

"It was" Chaesol smiled, nodding her head. "We had a lot of customers today, that's probably why I look tired"

"Make sure to treat those legs of yours tonight, life as a bartender ain't easy. I know that much" the man responded.

"I agree with you, I didn't think it was this hard when I started" she smiled, picking up the tray to see if she could leave or if he wanted to keep talking.

"You don't need to stay here if you have work to do. I have my friend, that's all I need, right now" he spoke, referring to his glass.

"I'll go check if my colleague needs help then, enjoy your drink, Sir" Chaesol smiled, walking back to the counter and dropping down on the stool. "My legs are dying"

"Just a little longer, princess" Handong chuckled. "Talking about your legs, can you open them for me, I need to be down there real quick"

"S-Say what now?" Chaesol gasped, looking at Handong with a blush on her cheeks. 

"Oh god, such a perv, I mean I literally need to be down there" Handong laughed, pointing at the beer bottles positioned under the stool.

"O-Oh! Well… y-you said that in a really confusing way" Chaesol whispered, blushing madly for the misunderstanding and opening her legs so that Handong could reach the beers.

"I said that in the way your brain wanted to hear it probably" Handong teased, grabbing the bottles and going back up.

"T-That's not true" Chaesol pouted, picking up two beers as well. "Can we have a drink after the shift? I could really use a beer… or two"

"Of course we can" the Chinese smiled, patting her shoulder "but don't lie to yourself" she whispered in her ear before going to restock the fridges.

"I wasn't-..." Chaesol tried to protest but Handong was already in front of the fridges. She looked at the tables and there were only two customers left, the one with the double whiskey and another man that wasn't drinking anything anymore, but he still wasn't leaving. The black haired girl walked to the table with a smile, looking at him.

"Can I bring you something else, Sir?" She asked, hoping that it could be a gentle invitation to leave if he didn't want to order anything else, because it was really late.

"Some more of these nuts would be nice, thank you" he responded, pointing at the little glass bowl that was empty.

"Sir, I can't really bring you another one of those" Chaesol replied with an apologetic smile because she was really starting to get annoyed. He ordered a drink more than three hours ago and he kept asking for a refill of the free snacks.

"I'll pay if that is the problem, I just want some more nuts"

Chaesol nodded her head, walking back to the counter and filling a little glass with nuts, turning towards Handong.

"How many nuts can someone eat? I think I've refilled this 7 times" she sighed, looking at the man at the table.

"I think he's an impostor, a squirrel in a human body" the red haired girl joked.

Chaesol couldn't help but laugh at that, looking at the Chinese woman. 

"I'll go give the nuts to the squirrel, be right back" she chuckled, walking to the man. "Here you go" she smiled, putting the little glass on the table.

"Thanks, here the money" the customer dryly replied, throwing a coin at her.

Chaesol looked at the coin that ended up on the ground and tried her best not to get angry because of how rude he was. 

"Thanks, Sir" she said, gritting her teeth as she bent down to try and find the coin.

"Chae! What are you doing?! You are wearing a skirt, young lady" Handong scolded her when she noticed.

The black haired girl quickly crouched down, tiptoeing to the coin and picking it up, running back to the counter. 

"I'm not used to wear skirts" she pouted, looking at Handong. 

"That is very clear, I got a really good view, but I wasn't the only one" the Chinese woman chuckled, shaking her head.

"D-Do you think he did that on purpose?" The black haired girl asked, pulling the hem of her skirt down, looking uncomfortable.

"Probably, that's what drunk people jokes are. Starting tomorrow I'll allow you to wear pants" Handong sighed.

"I could wear shorts! Elegant ones so that I will still be professional" Chaesol smiled, looking at Handong.

"Just make sure the bar doesn't get a view of your butt" the slightly older woman laughed.

"I love when you act jealous" the black haired girl chuckled, as both of them sat down, looking at the customers. "Who do you think will leave first? It's past midnight" she sighed.

"Squirrel man, I'm about to kick him out" Handong replied. "If you start pulling jokes like that it's time to go home"

"But he can't physically be drunk" Chaesol replied, shaking her head. "He ordered a long drink three hours ago and he ate so many nuts that he should be stuffed. He's not drunk"

"I don't care, you just don't act like that in general" she stated, standing up and walking towards him. "Can I ask you to leave the bar if you're not ordering a drink, Sir?"

"I ordered these nuts and I paid for them" the man simply replied, not even looking at Handong. "Can I get the other waitress?"

"Why would you want the other one?" Handong asked in a firm voice.

"Because it's my right as customer, to ask for a different waitress if I don't like the attitude of the one who's talking to me" he stated. Handong sighed, gesturing Chaesol to come over which the girl did.

"Here she is, now what?"

"Now you can leave" he stated, eating a couple of nuts.

The red haired girl wanted to get angry but Chaesol squeezed her hand, telling her it was okay.

"You called for me, Sir?" She asked with a smile.

"What kind of alcohol free drinks do you have?" He asked, looking at Chaesol.

"We have some mocktails, the typical soft drinks, coffee, tea and some beers with 0% alcohol" the black haired girl smiled.

"Bring me a lemonade" he stated with a sigh.

"Coming right up, Sir. Is everything alright?" Chaesol asked.

"It is, I just had a long day" he said, looking up at Chaesol. "You seem like a nice girl. When do you finish your shift?"

"As soon as the last customer leaves, Sir" she gently smiled.

"There are just two customers, I'm sure your not so nice colleague can deal with us just fine. You should go rest" he said, locking eyes with her.

"I'd love to but our boss is very strict. If I stop earlier I don't get my paycheck"

"I can give you a very generous tip" he said, still looking in her eyes. "You really look like someone who needs some rest"

"Don't worry about it, Sir" Chaesol kept her smile up, walking to the bar to grab a lemonade and putting it in front of him. "This is the last drink we serve tonight"

"Alright" he replied, handing her the money. "You can keep the change" 

"Thank you, Sir" Chaesol smiled, walking to the other customer to take his payment and helping him outside.

As soon as the man was out, Chaesol turned the sign on the door so that it said the bar was closed and she walked back to the counter, smiling at Handong.

"Just one more customer and we can get some well deserved rest" she said, massaging her legs a little.

"We? You mean you! I need to massage your feet and legs, princess" 

"I'd say that we can just get a beer and go straight to bed… I'll fall asleep before I know it. So you won't even have to massage my pretty legs" Chaesol chuckled, leaning towards Handong to peck her lips.

"Yeah no way, if we skip the massage you'll be cramped tomorrow and you won't be able to work. Nice try, little one" the Chinese chuckled, pecking her nose.

"Little one? I'm way taller than you" the black haired girl protested with a little pout. "And I wasn't trying to skip a day of work!"

"We are having a beer and a massage then as soon as this fucking squirrel leaves" the red haired woman sighed.

"I used to like squirrels… I've changed my mind" Chaesol sighed, noticing that the man was looking at them. "I really don't like him, Dong"

"I tried to kick him out but you needed to be the nice girl" Handong said. "You keep animal watch, I'll bring these boxes to the cellar.

"Okay" Chaesol whispered as Handong walked to the cellar. The black haired girl couldn't help but look at the man, feeling pretty scared.

She decided to not pay too much attention to him as she grabbed a beer and opened it, not wanting to wait anymore.

She took a sip of beer and she put the bottle back on the counter. She raised her eyes to look at the man again, but he wasn't there anymore. 

"What the hell? He didn't pay the first drink" she whisper-yelled, quickly walking towards the door and looking outside. Since she couldn’t see him anywhere she sighed, shaking her head. “Customers nowadays, you can’t leave them alone for one second or they rip you off”  
  
She was walking back to the counter when she heard a really loud noise coming from the backroom, followed by a scream. She brought her hands on her ears, crouching down on the ground, and closing her eyes when she realized it was Handong's voice. She gritted her teeth and stood up again, running towards the backroom.

"Handong?" She tried to yell, but she couldn't. The girl opened the door, not seeing any trace of the red haired woman. "Dong?! Dong did you fall down the stairs? I'm c-coming down" she said in a little scared voice.

She walked into the room, noticing that the door of the corridor was opened. She heard another loud noise and she instinctively covered her right ear as she started running towards it, feeling the fear rising. 

"Dong? What are you doing there?" Chaesol said, raising her voice a little, just not able to bring herself to yell.

She ran into the other room and she widened her eyes, looking at the man that was previously at the table, pointing a gun against Handong, that had her hands in the air and was visibly shaking. 

"W-Wait! I'll go get the money from the bar… don't shoot" Chaesol pleaded, feeling her legs threatening to give up. 

"You're staying right here" the man calmly instructed. "Go to the middle of the room, sit on your knees and put your hands on your head"

The black haired girl walked to Handong, raising her hands as well.

"Are you okay?" She whispered worriedly, reaching for Handong's cheek. 

"Did you not hear what I said, bitch?" The man hissed, pressing the gun harder against Handong's head.

"Okay" Chaesol replied, quickly kneeling down and putting her hands on her head. "Please don't hurt her"

The man kept the gun against Handong's head and used his free hand to bring the Chinese's hands together, using a tie wrap to keep them bound.

"What do you want from us?" Chaesol tried to say, looking at him. "We can give you the money… you can take it and walk away"

The intruder pushed Handong down on her knees and nudged her forward a little. The latter couldn't balance herself because of the bound hands on her back and fell forward, face first.

_"Tell her to shut the fuck up"_ the man ordered in Chinese.

_"I will, but let her go. She has nothing to do with all of this"_ Handong replied, rolling to the side so that she could try to sit back up. Of course the man didn't like that so he put a foot on her back to keep her down.

_"I order, you do what I say or you're both dead. She's a witness, she's in now"_ The man replied.

"Chae, don't worry" Handong whispered, trying to sound confident. "Don't ask him anything"

The black haired girl nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Come here, hands on your back" the man curtly commanded, preparing another tie wrap.

Chaesol stood up, walking to him and putting her hands behind her back, looking at Handong on the ground. What the hell was happening?

He put the tie wrap around the girl's wrists, making her yelp because it dug into her wrists before pushing her down on her knees as well.

"D-Dong, are you okay?" Chaesol whispered faintly, leaning towards the Chinese woman. 

"I'm fine... don't worry. We'll get out of this" Handong replied with a smile, staying strong for Chaesol.

The black haired girl nodded her head, suddenly realizing she had her phone in the little back pocket of her skirt. Maybe she could reach it and try to call Yubin, the vampires could save them. She let her hands slip down on her skirt, trying to reach for her phone.

_"Don't be stupid, little girl"_ the intruder yelled in Chinese, stepping on her hands.

Chaesol yelped, trying to retract her hands. 

"I d-don't understand Chinese" she whispered.

_"You are the Wuhan Poison, correct? Han Dong?"_ The man asked, looking at Handong.

_"I don't know what you're talking about"_ the Chinese woman tried to say, shaking her head.

_"If you're going to be difficult, we can play a game. You know what the gang did right?"_ He kept speaking in Chinese so Chaesol wouldn't understand.

_"What did this gang of yours do?"_ Handong asked, looking up at him.

_"A few tips for fun games. A cord, a water bucket, a knife, a fire, do I need to go on?"_

_"You got… The wrong woman"_ Handong tried to say, turning to the side to check if Chaesol was okay. 

_"You look just like the picture and have the same name"_ the man hissed, pulling Handong up by her hair. _"You broke gang code and stole a batch of drugs"_

"N-No! Let her go" Chaesol panicked, trying to crawl closer. "You're hurting her"

_"Seems like your lowlife are important to someone... Should I play the games with her, Han Dong?"_

_"No!"_ Handong said, shaking her head. _"No, please. She's innocent, she doesn't even know what I did… please, let her go. She won't cause you any trouble, she doesn't know who you are"_ Handong lied.

_"Boss wants no witnesses. So you better start talking or I'm gonna play some games! I even forgot an important one... remember the one with the coin?"_ He smirked.

_"I'll talk… just please, don't hurt her"_ the Chinese woman replied, looking at him _"I am Han Dong and yes, I'm the one who escaped by poisoning the guard"_

_"The boss wants you brought in for punishment but first he wants the drugs you stole back"_

_"I don't have it anymore. I sold it, I needed the money"_ Handong replied.

_"So if I let this place be searched I won't find a single trace?"_ He hissed.

_"Yes, I don't have drugs in here. I sold it as soon as I arrived here, I needed the money"_ Handong repeated.

_"You don't have them here? So you store them elsewhere?"_

_"No. I don't have drugs anywhere! I don't use it and I don't sell it anymore. I sold the drugs I stole to make enough money to get back on my feet. I never saw drugs after that"_ The Chinese woman repeated.

_"You have two options then. You pay the boss back in money or you find drugs and you pay him back that way"_

_"How much time do I have?"_ the Chinese woman asked, looking up at him. _"And if I pay him back, you will leave us alone?"_

_"Depends on how long I want to keep you around"_ the man simply answered. _"And if you pay him back, she is free. You will be forced to work again"_

_"What if I want to get out of it completely? What should I do?"_ Handong asked, gritting her teeth.

"Simple" the man said in Korean this time, caressing Chaesol's hair. "You give us this pretty lady"

"Don't touch her" Handong hissed, trying to stand up. _"What do you mean? What do you want from her?"_ She asked in Chinese.

"Let's talk in Korean so she can hear her job description. She just needs to be a runner like you were and... do a personal favor for the boss sometimes"

"No! Leave her alone" Handong raised her voice, trying to crawl to Chaesol. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Don't you understand? This girl is a witness! You brought her into this" the man countered, pulling Handong on her legs by her hair.

"Please! She won't say anything and I'll do what you ask, I'll work for you" Handong pleaded, locking eyes with him.

"Good, but money first. Let's go upstairs so we can see what you have"

Handong nodded her head as the man pulled Chaesol up as well. 

"I have some saved money in my room" the Chinese woman said, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Let's hope it's enough" he smiled, pressing the gun to Handong's back and slowly pushing the girls out of the cellar.

"It's not enough but… I'll have enough if you give me time" Handong tried to convince him as they walked towards the stairs.

Chaesol really wanted to cry, having no clue what was going on but when she looked over to Handong the Chinese girl was smiling which made her feel a little better.

They walked upstairs and Handong pointed her head at the door of her room.

"It's there" she said, looking at the man.

He pushed them both inside and closed the door behind him, throwing Chaesol on the floor and keeping Handong in front of it.

"Show me the money, traitor" he stated.

Handong walked to the other side of the room and pointed her head down.

"There, in the last drawer… under the clothes" she instructed.

"Don't try anything funny" the Chinese man hissed, keeping the gun pressed at her back and opening the drawer, throwing everything out until he found the money. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I know it's not enough. I'll make more money" Handong tried to say. "Leave me that money and I'll buy drugs and I'll sell it at a higher price"

"Hold on, I need to think about this" the guy said, tie wrapping Chaesol and Handong to a separate bedpost, taking away their phones and leaving the room for a bit.

"D-Dong… what's happening?" The black haired girl whispered, looking at the Chinese woman with tears in her eyes.

"Something I'm surprised didn't happen earlier. That Chinese Gang found me. Luckily we have the vampires at our side... if only we could fucking reach them" the red haired girl sighed after explaining the situation. "Don't worry though, princess, we will be alright"

"You said… they couldn't get to you" Chaesol whispered. "You said you were safe and they had no way to find you"

"They had no legal way to find me. But since they are involved in the whole Chinese underground business, they basically have government moles" Handong explained.

"I don't want you to work for them again" the black haired girl whispered locking eyes with Handong. "It's dangerous, it's against the law and you own a bar, we have a life and-" she started to ramble, feeling like she was about to panic.

"Chae, we have to get out of this situation and then we just have to stay safe until the vampires' next mission is over. We can't bother them now" the Chinese sighed. "If only we could do something"

"I can maybe try to-" Chaesol was whispering when the man walked back into the room and shut the door closed behind him, startling Chaesol who whimpered.

"I considered the options and I'm willing to leave you half of the money. But you're telling us where you will get the drugs from"

"I don't know yet, I'll have to find someone" Handong replied, nodding her head. "So… This is it? You're leaving me half of the money and you're freeing us? And I will give you the money as soon as I have them?" 

"Of course not. You have a nice house here so... I'll stay with you until you pay us back" he smirked.

"You can't stay here" Handong stated, shaking her head. "My friends will find out and it would make everything more difficult for me to sell stuff. You know where I live and work… you can come back whenever you want. I'm not running away, my life is here now"

"I studied you for a week no one came by except for customers. I'm staying here, I promise I'll take good care of you"

"Money is all you'll have from me" Handong hissed, looking at him. She knew the vampires wouldn't come by because they were preparing for the mission and she had no idea of what to do.

"I take what I want. You're immobilized, I'm not" he laughed, patting her head.

"Don't touch her" Chaesol whispered in a low voice, locking eyes with him "Step back"

"Your little girlfriend is feisty. Should we teach her how to shut it?" He asked Handong.

"I said: step back" Chaesol repeated, her eyes looked darker than usual and she kept them fixed on the man.

"Or what, little bitch?" He threatened, clenching his fists and walking over to her.

As soon as he stepped away from Handong, Chaesol's eyes went back to normal and the girl looked around, looking a little bit disoriented. 

"I don't… want you to touch her" she whispered, looking at him.

"I do" he dryly stated, pulling Chaesol up. "Name"

"C-Chaesol" she replied, looking at him.

"Full name" he gritted his teeth, pulling her hair harder.

"M-Moon Chaesol" she replied, whimpering a little. "It won't be useful though, I don't have family"

"No, but we have you" he hissed, grabbing her face. "You can either play along, or I'll teach you a lesson"

"Play along to what?" She asked, looking at him. "I can… help her find the money, but d-don't touch her"

"Play along by just doing what I ask. And don't worry, after earlier, I prefer to touch you" he whispered.

Chaesol tried to pull back, shaking her head. 

"Please… we'll find the money! Just let us be" she pleaded.

"Stop begging, I said what I said and that's final"

"She's just the witness" Handong said, slamming her elbow on the bed and trying to get his attention. "She doesn't know anything about this or how to get the money, but I do"

"Then your girlfriend should shut up so we can talk business" the guy said, dropping Chaesol back on the floor and walking towards Handong.

"We already talked business. You leave me half of the money and I'll find a way to pay you as soon as possible… and I'll work for you again after that. Now free us so I can start looking for a seller" Handong explained.

"You are really starting to annoy me, I won't keep repeating myself" he hissed, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her on the bed.

"No!" Chaesol said, raising her voice as a couple of vines covered in thorns were breaking the tie wraps. "Don't touch her"

"I warned you enough. Don't worry she won't die. I'll bring her to the brink of death a few times though" he stated, pressing his thumbs down.

Chaesol's eyes darkened again as she was finally able to free her hands. She put them in front of her and looked at him, feeling the rage take over as two vines wrapped themselves around his arms.

"What the-" he yelled in pain as he felt the thorns dig into his skin.

The vines pulled him away from Handong as Chaesol moved a hand to the side and the man was slammed against the wall, his arms still blocked by the vines.

"What the fuck! W-witch!" He yelled as the vines started covering more and more of his body, thorns basically cutting him.

"Priestess" Chaesol corrected him in a whisper, feeling totally different from usual. The more anger she felt, the more thorns appeared on the vines as she kept moving her hand and slamming him against the wall, making the thorns cut deep into his back.

"S-stop! You... are gonna k-kill me!" The man yelled in anguish, trying to move which only hurt more.

Chaesol used two more vines to pick herself up and move towards the man, locking eyes with him. 

"You shouldn't have touched her" she said in a low voice, bringing her hand in front of her and clenching it in a fist, causing the vines to squeeze him to death in an instant.

Handong who had lost consciousness for a moment woke up coughing, caressing her throat.

"C-Chae? She asked looking to the side of the bed where she was before.

The black haired girl was still in the air, in front of the dead man wrapped up in her vines and she kept squeezing her hand tightly, feeling like she couldn't regain her control. She needed to squeeze more, she needed to make sure he wouldn't hurt them.

"Chae whe-... Chaesol? What did you-" she asked, looking in front of her.

"I h-had to" the black haired girl whispered, feeling her energy leave her. She never used her power so strongly and she had never killed anyone before. She opened her hand, causing the vines to release the man and retreat back to the plant pots and the ones that were keeping her up failed her, causing the girl to fall back on the floor.

The Chinese quickly helped Chaesol up and put her on the bed, looking at the not so pleasant sight on the ground.

"Did you... did you do... that?" She whispered.

"He wanted to… to hurt you" Chaesol whispered, looking at her hands. "I killed him"

"Y-you did" Handong whispered both shocked and amazed, not really knowing how she had to react right now.

"I don't e-even know how… I was just angry and… something inside of me guided me through it" Chaesol whispered, slowly sitting up to look at the man on the ground as she started breathing a little bit faster.

"Don't look at it! I'll... I'll clean it up and... tonight never happened, okay?" Handong told her, sounding serious.

"I did that" Chaesol whispered, breathing faster. "I killed him. I k-killed someone. Oh my god, I killed him" she panicked, bringing her hands on her head as she started crying.

"Yes, you killed a bad person who threatened to do the same" Handong whispered, hugging the girl close and caressing her hair softly.

"N-No, you… you have to stay back" Chaesol panicked, pushing Handong away. "I wasn't in total control, I didn't… I don't know what I could do. M-Minji is right… We are dangerous"

"We can control danger" Handong said, hugging her again. "Just calm down and... we'll be okay"

"I have to leave" Chaesol whispered, shaking her head. "That's the reason why my parents left me behind, I'm dangerous! And I can't fully control this. I h-have to leave" she repeated, pushing Handong away and standing up from the bed.

"Chae, don't you dare leave me. I need you" Handong stated. "Come back here and we'll figure all of this out"

"There is nothing to figure out, Handong! No one can help us with this. Your friends are vampires who clearly said that priestesses were hunted down because they were dangerous. No one can teach me how to control this!" Chaesol said, breaking down. "And this was the main reason why I didn't want to let myself go with you! Because now leaving is even more difficult!" 

"Then don't leave. I'll find a way to help you. I'll even find a way for the vampires to help you control it but that's all, to help you control it and maybe later... we can search how to take the power away" the red haired girl said "But don't leave"

"Take… The power away?" Chaesol whispered with tears streaming down her face. "This is who I am, Handong. And it was okay before I started catching feelings! It was okay until I felt like I needed to protect someone. I just… I can't feel things"

"And what if you didn't? What if you weren't here for me tonight?" The Chinese whispered.

"I-... I don't know. You would have probably found a way like you always do" Chaesol whispered, looking at the dead body on the ground.

"Yeah, I would probably have killed him myself OR I would've paid the money in time before returning to the gang where I would be forced to work and have sex with the boss whenever he wanted to" Handong stated the cold facts.

"No" Chaesol whispered, looking up at the Chinese woman. "I don't… I don't want you to do that" 

"What?" Handong asked, wanting her to say it herself so the girl realized what she could've prevented.

"I don't want you to work with them again… and I don't want you to b-be forced to… be with him" the black haired girl whispered, not able to bring herself to say it.

"Yeah, I don't want to 'be with her' either, but it would've happened" Handong said, correcting her on the gender of the boss.

"Her?" Chaesol whispered, walking closer to the Chinese woman. "The boss is a woman? Did she… did she do something to you in the past?" She asked, sounding worried.

"No, only the ones who got punished needed to do that extra role" The Chinese curtly responded.

"Did they hurt you in the past?" Chaesol whispered, walking to Handong who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Chae this was n-not our topic" Handong whispered, avoiding the question.

"It is our topic now" Chaesol whispered, placing herself between Handong's legs and cupping her cheek, making her tilt her head up. "Did they hurt you?"

The red haired girl stayed silent for a while before nodding her head a little.

"What did they do?" The black haired girl asked in a whisper, locking eyes with Handong.

"You... don't need to know that"

"I do" Chaesol shortly replied, caressing Handong's cheek with her thumb.

"That... thing he did... was one of the things" Handong replied.

Chaesol clenched her fist, trying not to lose control.

"W-What else?" She asked, looking in the Chinese woman's eyes.

"Chae... I really don't want to talk about... that" Handong whispered, wrapping her arms around Chaesol's body.

The black haired girl brought a hand behind Handong's head, pulling her closer and combing her hair. 

"Okay… I won't ask anymore" she whispered, bending down to give a peck on the top of her head.

"Just don't l-leave... please?" Handong asked.

"How can you not be scared of me?" The black haired girl whispered, looking away. "I wanted to protect you but I lost control and… look at what I did"

"Because you're my princess" the Chinese smiled. "Yes, you 'lost control' but you protected me. If you really lost control, why am I not hurt then?"

"I don't know… I snapped out of it in time I guess" Chaesol whispered faintly. "But it's something I can't fully control and I… I never thought to be able to do this, to be this powerful. It's scary"

"I'll stay by your side, princess and we will find a way" Handong reassured her. "I'll clean this mess up and... we'll go on, okay?"

"How? How, Handong?" Chaesol asked, shaking her head. "There is a dead person in your bedroom! How can you clean that? People will look for him, they will come for you again"

"That's why I said we need to stay safe until the vampires finished their mission. We could go on a little trip in the meantime, to stay away from here? Don't you know anyone who could take us in for a bit?"

"I can ask that woman I told you about… the one who taught me how to cook. She would probably take us in… and she works at the facility so I could be able to visit Anya" Chaesol whispered, looking at the Chinese woman.

"T-that's an option but... if something were to happen the vampires need to be kinda close" Handong whispered.

"Oh… I-... I don't know then" the black haired girl whispered, looking down.

"I'll ask someone from the group then but... I promise you we will visit Anya on our own when there is no danger"

"Okay" Chaesol replied, nodding her head and combing Handong's hair. "We'll visit her together… I want her to meet you"

"Of course we will, princess" Handong said, kissing her forehead and getting up. "Why don't you go wash up real quick and I'll clean this in the meantime?"

"I w-will clean with you. It's my mess" Chaesol replied, looking at the body on the ground.

"As you want" Handong whispered, pecking Chaesol's lips before they started cleaning the mess with Handong showing Chaesol that she was pretty skilled with cleaning dead bodies from back in the day when she sheltered a vampire and worked in a gang and stuff.

When they were finally done, Chaesol dropped herself on the bed and fixed her eyes on the ceiling. 

"That was… gross" she said, patting the spot next to her.

"It was... so I'll give you a better sight" Handong chuckled, hovering above Chaesol's face.

"This is… definitely better" the black haired girl whispered, caressing Handong's cheek. "I felt so scared…"

"I know you did... a girl like you shouldn't have to go through those things but... do you realize you saved a life today?"

"I meant… I felt scared for you" Chaesol whispered, locking eyes with Handong. "You were talking in Chinese and I didn't know what he was saying to you and I… I was so scared the whole time. I was scared he was going to hurt you"

"He was basically threatening me and reciting my past. You don't have to be scared. That only feeds those criminals" the Chinese smiled.

"I can't control it… I can't decide not to be scared" Chaesol whispered, caressing Handong's cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to you because you're an amazing person and in an egoistic way I don't want anything to happen to you because I need you… I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you"

"You won't lose me, princess. I promise you that, mainly because I need you too. So let's just stay together and tackle the future" Handong responded, locking lips with her.

Chaesol closed her eyes, pulling Handong closer and melting into the kiss. After a few moments she pulled back and locked eyes with the red haired girl. 

"Dating you… is not enough for me anymore" she whispered.

"It isn't?" Handong whispered back, continuing to look in the eyes of the girl under her.

"It isn't" Chaesol repeated, caressing Handong's cheek with her thumb. "I want more… I want us to be more"

"Then what do you suggest, princess?" The Chinese asked, wanting to hear it.

"I want you to be my girlfriend" Chaesol whispered faintly "Do you want me to be yours?"

"Of course, Chae, don't ask stupid questions" the red haired girl smiled.

"It's been… so many years since I had a girlfriend" the black haired girl smiled. "But it was worth the wait…"

"You already had one at least" Handong chuckled, bending down to kiss Chaesol's cheek.

"Wait! Oh my god! I'm your first girlfriend!" Chaesol realized with a huge smile, rolling them so that she was on top of Handong. "I'm your first girlfriend" she repeated in a whisper, liking the sound of that.

"First and last hopefully" Handong smiled up at her. "But why do you always want to be on top of me?" She chuckled.

"I don't know… But I really like it" Chaesol whispered, bending down to peck Handong's lips. "You don't?"

"I was asking, not complaining. But you really don't give me a chance to prove I'm not a 'lazy switch' like you once said"

"Alright then… be a top and roll us over" Chaesol challenged. "I won't complain and that's for sure"

"I was on top and we rolled... I don't want to move anymore" Handong chuckled.

"You are a terribly lazy switch… or it's just an excuse and you're just a bottom" Chaesol teased, winking at her girlfriend.

"You're going to be a tiring girlfriend huh?" The older woman sighed, rolling them over lazily. "Better now?"

"That movement was so lazy that if I didn't help you, we would have been laid down on our sides right now" Chaesol laughed, cupping Handong's face. "I have the cutest girlfriend ever"

"And I have a beautiful tease" the red haired woman said, surprising her by biting her neck.

"L-Looks like you can be a top… when you want" the black haired girl whispered, combing Handong's hair and arching her back a little.

"I just need to prove a point. You dared to call me a bottom, girlfriend" the Chinese challenged, letting her teeth sink in deeper and sucking at the spot.

"You were… acting like one" Chaesol defended herself, closing her eyes at the sensation. "But I know… you can be a top"

"You want me to stop then?" The Chinese asked, fumbling with the first button of Chaesol's pajama shirt they put on after cleaning.

"Don't you dare" the black haired girl whispered, trailing her fingers behind Handong's head as if she wanted to keep her in place. 

"Let's forget about tonight then" Handong suggested. "And savor this new girlfriend status" she added, still biting her neck and undoing the top half of the buttons.

Chaesol smiled, nodding her head and caressing Handong's back. She closed her eyes to savour the moment but as soon as she did, she saw what happened earlier that night. She could see the pain in his face, she could feel the rage she was feeling in that moment and the ease with which she closed her fist, knowing that it would kill him. She widened her eyes, suddenly pushing Handong back and shaking her head.

"N-No, I can't… I c-can't do this" she whispered, sounding panicked.

"Hey, okay, it's okay" the Chinese whispered, caressing Chaesol's face and just hugging her. "You're alright"

"I'm not. I c-can't close my eyes" the black haired girl whispered, shaking her head.

"Then we will keep them open and just cuddle" Handong reassured her. "Cuddle until we fall asleep"

"I d-didn't hesitate, Handong. It was so…easy to kill him" Chaesol whispered, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. "You didn't see that. You don't know what I did"

"Did you think I hesitated when I killed the vampire who was about to... do something bad to Minji?" The latter asked. "That's just human nature, protect the ones we care for from danger"

"But he was a vampire. This one was a man… I killed a man" Chaesol whispered, hiding her face in the crook of Handong's neck.

"I know how you feel and this... this is the worst part to get over but... you killed someone who probably killed people already, Chae" 

The black haired girl nodded her head, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pushing herself closer. 

"I thought… my power was one of the good ones. I cared for plants, I healed them… I knew I could maybe hurt someone but this… This was something else"

"I admit that I didn't expect it to be like this either but... honestly? I'm happy you were able to do this" the Chinese admitted.

"Why? Y-You should be scared" the black haired girl whispered.

"Because you saved us from a bad man" Handong stated. "And we learnt a valuable lesson... don't trust squirrels in the bar" she joked, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

Chaesol let out a weak chuckle, tightening the grip around Handong's waist. 

"When I saw he had his hand on your neck… I just… I felt this r-rage, hit me hard" she admitted, pecking Handong's skin lightly. 

"I know it's hard to accept but... you did good, princess"

"I did good… I saved us" Chaesol repeated, trying to let it sink in. "At least now I know what I can do… and I know that I can protect us"

"You can, but only if it's necessary. You won't ever use that if it's not needed, my princess" Handong smiled.

"I could… help Yuyu and the others" Chaesol whispered. "I called her yesterday and I could hear she was really tired and worried for this new mission. Maybe if I… if I tell Minji, she could help me train and I can help them"

"No. That's too dangerous"

"It's dangerous for everyone… but they're doing it" Chaesol whispered, caressing Handong's back.

"They are trained. It would take way too long to get you to the right level of skill. We are not telling them about this" Handong whispered.

"I don't think I need training to get better… I need training to control my power" the taller girl whispered. "But it reacts to what I feel… I was barely able to lift myself off of the ground yesterday and… today I did this. I could really help them"

"IF we ever decide to tell Minji, I'm coming with you. Until I decide we need to MAYBE do that, you keep quiet. Understood?"

"I made up my mind, Handong" Chaesol whispered, lightly brushing her lips against her girlfriend's neck "I'll wait for them to go to this mission… and then I'll tell them"

"Chae... I can't stop you, can I?" Handong asked with a sigh.

The taller girl shook her head, pulling herself even closer. 

"If I can help them… it's not right for me to stay hidden. They're risking their lives… so if Minji thinks I could be helpful, I'll do it"

"Fine" the Chinese woman said. "I don't want to fight with you but you're free to do what you want. Just know I don't like it"

"Why? You never complain about them fighting" Chaesol whispered.

"It's because I know what they can do after seeing them for so long... I... I don't know that about you and... I'm scared to see you get hurt" the older woman admitted.

"Well… that's kind of your fault. You fell in love with a vampire and now you have a… priestess girlfriend" Chaesol smiled "You surely have a thing for… weird people. You don't like a normal life"

"I didn't even think about that" the Chinese chuckled. "But ever since I found my Priestess, I will settle for nothing less"

"Y-You… you mean that?" Chaesol whispered, raising her head a little to look in Handong's eyes. "You don't… t-think about Minji anymore?"

"Do you really worry about that?" Handong asked with a smile. "Of course I think about her but... not romantically"

"I've been wanting to ask that for a while now" Chaesol admitted with a little smile. "But I was scared of the answer"

"Are you happy now?" Handong asked, kissing her lips. "It's you I want"

"I am" the taller girl whispered, pecking her lips again. "And I want you"

"Then everything is alright" the barwoman said, hugging Chaesol closer and closing her eyes. "Can you try to close yours as well?"

"I can try" the black haired girl replied, turning towards Handong who still had her eyes closed. "But I thought you would be a little happier about what I said…" she whispered with a smile, knowing that her girlfriend didn't understand what she meant.

"I am really happy that you want me as girlfriend too, Chaesol" Handong smiled, not really getting it still.

"You want me and not Minji" the black haired girl whispered, caressing Handong's cheek. "And I want you… and not Yubin" she added, curiously waiting for her reaction.

"Then you're officially all mine!" The red haired girl widely smiled, grabbing the taller girl's face and kissing her lips.

"All… yours" Chaesol whispered between kisses before pulling away. "I realized I've been thinking about her less and less…And now, when I do, I don't feel pain anymore. When I want to see her, it's because I want to meet my friend and when I go out with her… I don't feel like I want to kiss her or anything" Chaesol smiled "But I would like to kiss you forever" 

"Then we shall do that but... maybe we should go to sleep now? If you can?" The Chinese suggested, pointing at the clock.

"I will try" the black haired girl whispered, pulling the covers over them and tangling their legs together. "Hold me tight" she pleaded, hiding her face against the crook of Handong's neck again. The latter did what her new girlfriend asked and held her tightly, kissing her head.

"You're mine, princess" she whispered "And I'll protect you too"

**Thank you for reading, much love ♥  
  
QOTD: More practical questions this time  
  
Was it easy to read with Chinese being in cursive text?  
  
Do you guys read the comment replies? If so I'll do my best to reply more♥**


	108. Chapter 108

**A surprise chapter, as requested by Niclike on aff ;)**

The day of the mission had finally arrived. The four girls had prepared as well as they could, training every single day. Minji and Yoohyeon had scouted the building earlier that week, noting down every possible way in and way out visible from the outside of the building. The day after Siyeon and Yubin tried to elaborate a plan but without any idea of how the building looked from the inside, making a plan was like trying to win the lottery. The four girls were in the car, moving towards their destination and after more than 10 minutes no one had dared to speak yet. Minji was driving, Yoohyeon was nervously playing with her ammo, Siyeon was looking out of the window and Yubin kept reading the plan over and over again.

They still had a little distance left to drive to their destination that was pretty much unknown. Now that they knew there were 4 key figures, after this mission they would officially be halfway done with putting the Nightshades into Chaos, weakening their defenses before the big attack on the main base... IF they succeeded today.

"Pup, can you please stop with your bullets, you're making me nervous" Minji said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry" Yoohyeon replied, nodding her head "I didn't even realize I was doing that… I was thinking and my hands wanted to be busy" she explained, putting the bullets back in her pocket. "Everything alright back there?" She asked, turning towards the back seats.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Just the natural nervousness of a mission" Yubin smiled, showing her a thumbs up.

"Alright, stop reading the plan then. I'm pretty sure you know that by heart right now" Yoohyeon chuckled, turning towards Siyeon. "How about you?" 

"I'm fine. Ready to put a stop to another Nightshade freak" the blonde responded, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. "You?"

"Like the little one said, natural nervousness" she sighed, turning back to look at the road. "But it will be fine… we trained a lot, we're prepared"

"I hope Bora wasn't too disappointed, Singnie?" Minji asked, joining the conversation.

"She was a little… but in the end she agreed with us. Her shoulder is fine now, but she had to catch up on training" Siyeon smiled. "She and Gahyeon will train hard starting now and they will be ready for the next mission"

"That's great, once we find out who the third key figure is we can decide which teams have the best skill sets to tackle it" Minji said, stopping the car at the side of a road, a little distance away from the building.

"Are we there already?" Yubin asked, looking around. 

"That's the place right there" the oldest vampire replied, pointing at a standalone house.

"Alright" the blue haired hunter nodded, fixing her daggers in the holder and stepping out of the car with the others, nervously clenching her hand on the spear. "We all go through the main door then? Just like we decided?"

"Yes, I'm not risking a situation like last time again" Minji stated. "Keep your weapons at the ready and keep aware of your surroundings at all time"

"We will" both Yoohyeon and Yubin replied, nodding their heads as they walked to the main entrance. Minji forced the door opened and the four girls walked in, looking around them.

"Yoohyeon stay back a little, Siyeon you too, just in case they want to attack us from the back" Minji said as she and Yubin walked into the hallway first.

The blue haired girl trailed her hand on the wall, suddenly noticing a little red laser that moved a little as soon as her and Minji walked past it. 

"Wait!" She yelled, quickly turning behind to see a huge panel slide to the ground behind them, blocking Siyeon and Yoohyeon out. "Yooh! Siyeon" she yelled, hitting the panel with her fists "Are you okay? Minji, can you break this?"

The oldest vampire tried to kick down the panel with all her might, but she couldn't even leave a dent. 

"Siyeon!" She tried to call, hoping that they could hear each other, being vampires.

"I'm here, what happened?" The blonde answered from the other side. "What is this?"

"I don't know! I can't break it" Minji replied, slamming her fist on the door. "Is Yoohyeon okay?"

"She's fine, we are just on the other side of this wall and the door closed behind us" Siyeon said. 

"Two and two to end as four" Yubin said, taking the translation of the letter they received out of the back pocket of her shirt "If two are defeated there will be no winners. It's like a game… we will go different ways and we have to arrive at the end"

"A game? Why would this be a game? This is a key figure we are going up against. It would b-" Minji was saying when the screeching of speakers were suddenly heard.

"Welcome, welcome, I see that we have visitors" a male voice spoke.

"What the hell?" Siyeon mumbled, looking up to find the speakers. 

"Who are you and what are you d-... Kim Minji?!" The voice asked, sounding really surprised.

"You're surprised we found you this soon, Prankster?" Minji asked, looking up and trying to find the cameras.

"It seems someone ratted on me, but don't worry, my game has been prepared. I only wasn't able to send you my official challenge" the man laughed.

Yubin quickly hid the paper she was holding, not wanting him to see it. If he didn't send the official challenge, it meant The Messenger was really trying to help them and he shouldn't know about her. 

"A game?" The blue haired girl asked, looking at a camera.

"Hi there, ladies, you must be her pesky human friends. And of course Lee Siyeon is here too" the Prankster chuckled. "And yes, a game of survival. It's pretty simple, you want my head, I want entertainment"

"You're sick" Siyeon commented, slamming her hand against the panel. "How do we play this game?"

"Thanks for the compliment, Siyeon. Now as for the game" he said as a panel opened somewhere on the walls of both of the rooms. "You enter the door and simply follow the path to get to me... without dying"

"You want a real show? Let us exchange pairings, you coward!" Siyeon yelled, banging her hand on the panel again. They weren't ready to do this mission like this. She trained with Yubin every single day and Minji did the same with Yoohyeon.

"Looking at the camera feed... it's you who chose these pairings... or well, Minji did" the man laughed. "Now... who wants to go first?"

"Siyeon" Yubin whispered, putting a hand on the door and not liking this at all. She never trained with Minji and they basically had a different view on everything. She knew Minji was the strongest among them but would they be able to work well together?

"Yes, Yubin? If you're worried... don't be, you'll be fine. We trained as pair but... you're skilled enough" the blonde haired vampire said.

"Okay" the younger hunter whispered, nodding her head. "Keep Miss Clumsy safe" she smiled, when she heard a little protest coming from Yoohyeon.

"I asked you a question" the voice repeated, only having half opened the panels in both rooms.

"Maybe you should explain to us how this works? What should we do? And why do we have to choose who goes first?" Minji asked, looking at the camera.

"Difficult customers I see... well... You navigate through the house to your goal and once you reach the goal alive, the other team can go. If one person dies... the silver spikes hidden in the ceiling will execute everyone by squishing them" the Prankster chuckled.

Yubin went closer to Minji, walking away from the walls as the voice explained how this 'game' worked. 

"What do we do? Who goes first?" She whispered, looking up at the leader.

"We'll go first" Minji just spoke, nodding her head at Yubin.

"Okay… we go first" the young hunter repeated, clenching her hand on the spear. "Remember the riddle" she said, patting her hand on the panel, hoping that what Jiwoo wrote could somehow help them survive this game.

"Good luck, have fun and remember, don't blame the game, blame the player" the Prankster evilly cackled, opening the panel on the wall and closing the one in Siyeon and Yoohyeon's room.

"Let's go, Yubin" the older vampire said, walking towards the opened panel. "The sooner we win this game, the sooner I will snap his neck" 

The blue haired hunter nodded, following Minji as they stepped into a room and in front of them was a wall with 5 entrances.

"Where do we go?" The younger girl asked as they tried to open two doors that wouldn't open. "Can't we choose?" She asked, looking at the camera.

"You can choose, but only the correct door will open. Everyone you touched now that didn't, only added an extra challenge on your way" the voice explained.

"There is no way we can know, so just try another one Yubin" Minji sighed, having failed to open the third door.

The blue haired girl looked at the doors and scratched her head.

"Do you remember which ones I already tried to open?" The hunter asked, feeling really nervous because she was paired with Minji.

"Those two" Minji said, pointing at the door to the side and one in the middle. "Hey, come here" she suddenly said, looking at Yubin.

The younger girl nodded, doing what Minji asked, standing in front of her.

The vampire put her hands on Yubin's shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

"I know we never trained together and I know we disagree on things sometimes, but we got paired for this" she said, looking in Yubin's eyes "And we need to be focused and trust each other, because none of us are going to get out of here alive without the other one. I know how much you improved and I trust the way you fight… so don't be intimidated" she smiled.

"I'll do my best" Yubin nodded her head with a little smile, happy Minji told her that. "Shall we try that door?" She asked, pointing at one of the doors.

"Yes, let's go with that one" Minji replied, nodding her head and following Yubin to that door. They tried to open it and they succeeded, walking into a completely empty door, with just a screen at the other end.

"Welcome, ladies. Welcome in Minji's chamber" the Prankster announced. "We heard you liked fighting so... why don't we give you a little fight?" He said as 3 panels opened because they tried 3 wrong doors.

"Minji's chamber?" Yubin mumbled, looking at the vampire, trying to understand what was going on. They both looked at the doors and two vampires came out of every door.

"A room dedicated to Kim Minji needs to have some fights, so here is your entertainment" the Prankster chuckled. "Enjoy your fight"

"I'll go in, you do what you usually do with Singnie" Minji instructed, looking at the vampires, when suddenly Yoohyeon and Siyeon appeared on the screen. They were in the room at the entrance, talking to each other and waiting for the panel to open.

Yubin held her spear tightly as Minji ran to one of the vampires, slamming them to the wall and pushing the others aside as she kicked another one so they fell right in front of Yubin.

As soon as the vampire touched the ground, Yubin pierced his chest with her spear, kicking him off of it right after and looking at the situation in front of her. Minji and Siyeon had two totally different styles. The blonde vampire fought one vampire at the time, using speed and agility, while Minji stayed exactly in the middle, fighting against everyone at once. She ran towards her and as soon as she saw an opportunity, she took out a dagger and stabbed a vampire's neck with it.

Minji commended her while Yubin searched for another opportunity, really impressed by Minji. She wasn't as fast, she fought everyone at the same time and yet she managed to dodge almost every single hit by giving out precise strikes to push the right people back at the right time.

The blue haired girl noticed another badly wounded vampire that was trying to go back to Minji, after she kicked her away. She left the spear on the ground and decided to use the dagger again, since the vampire didn't look like she could fight anymore. After a quick dodge Yubin stabbed her through the heart.

The younger girl was starting to feel a little weird. This was really no challenge at all and she had a feeling something worse was coming.

Three vampires were left and Minji snapped the neck of one of them, leaving two of them alive. They were ready to finish them off when they heard someone scream from the screen and both of them turned towards it.

"What was-..." Minji asked when she turned her head to the screen, seeing the room where Siyeon and Yoohyeon were before but now full of blood. She ran towards the screen and fell to her knees, not knowing what was going on.

Yubin turned towards the screen as well, feeling her knees go weak when she saw all the blood on the ground and a hand full of blood was barely visible from behind the panel. 

"Minji... he w-wouldn't do that" Yubin whispered shaking her head and taking out her daggers, knowing she would have to fight the two vampires on her own.

"My mate… my soulmate" Minji whispered as tears filled her eyes. She looked at the screen, not able to process what was happening. She clenched her fists, letting her nails dig into her flesh and she screamed as loud as she could, feeling it was the only way to release that pain.

"I'm sorry, I got a little bored by how easily you were defeating my vampires so... I decided to have some fun" The Prankster laughed through the speakers.

"Minji" Yubin tried to call her, while the first vampire approached her and the second one went towards the black haired girl. Yubin knew that if he reached her now, it would be the end so she threw a dagger at him, knowing that it wasn't enough to kill him, but she had to get his attention. "Minji… he d-didn't do that! He can't!"

"T-that's my pup..." the vampire said, putting her hand on the screen pointing at a hand sticking out from under the spikes that fell down to squish them.

Yubin sparred with one of the two vampires, managing to hit him on his leg, but the dagger got stuck in it. Thankfully she was able to roll down to reach her spear and after a few more attacks, she managed to kill him, leaving one vampire standing. She decided to ignore Minji, knowing that there was no use in talking to her right now and she focused on the last vampire. 

"Don't be sad, your friends had a quick death" the last remaining vampire said, locking eyes with Yubin. "It could've been worse"

The blue haired vampire widened her eyes, thinking about what the vampire said. She ran towards him, determined to get this over with. They fought for a while and he managed to cut Yubin's leg in a superficial way but this gave the opportunity for the hunter to snap his neck, when he bent down. 

"Minji… Minji listen to me" she pleaded, crawling towards the leader and hugging her. "They're alive… or we would be dead as well"

"My m-mate... my soulmate... I should have... we should have-" the vampire tried to explain.

"Hey, look at me" Yubin whispered, cupping her face and forcing her to look at her so she would look away from the screen. "The riddle said that we can win only if we are four. And he said that as soon as one dies, the other ones get executed. We here… we are alive! They're not dead!" She explained, realising something else. "Minji's chamber… He made you live your biggest fear… lose Yoohyeon and Siyeon" she whispered.

"Are you... are you s-sure?" Minji asked, staring at the screen.

Yubin stood up, taking the screen and slamming it to the ground, kneeling back down in front of Minji. 

"I'm sure… that was fake, they're not dead" the blue haired girl replied, taking Minji's hand. "Let's walk out of this room... when the challenge is over he will have to tell us the truth" she whispered, looking in Minji's eyes, hoping that she was right.

The vampire nodded, taking Yubin's hand and letting herself be pulled up as they went to the door that had appeared and before they opened it the speakers screeched again.

"Congratulations, you cleared Minji's room. Time for the other team to do their first task" the Prankster announced, confirming Yubin was indeed right.

"They're alive" Minji whispered, wiping away her tears. "They're alive" she repeated, pulling Yubin into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I lost my mind like that… are you hurt? I left you alone to fight"

"I'm fine! Those daggers are really helpful tools" Yubin smiled, turning to the ceiling. "You are a sick fucker! Just wait until we get to you!" She yelled, sounding furious.

"If your friends can survive their rooms and you will survive your own room, Lee Yubin, you will get to me" the man laughed through the speaker.

"They'll succeed" Minji whispered, hugging Yubin. "I'm sorry that that got me so easily"

"It wasn't easy at all, Minji. You thought the two people you care about the most, died a few meters away from you and you couldn't do anything to save them" Yubin reassured her, stroking her back. "The riddle said to not get lost or walk alone because you would lose your mind. But if we are together… we can go through these rooms. You believed me" 

"If the two babies could please exit the room that would be nice. I never thought the feared Kim Minji was a crybaby. You're wasting your teammates' time" The speakers announced.

Yubin hugged Minji, walking her out of the room and glaring at the camera as the door closed behind them, signaling that the other team could start.

The panel in the room Yoohyeon and Siyeon were trapped in opened so the women entered it, seeing one door in front of them. They quickly opened it, went inside as the door locked behind them and all the lights in the room turned off.

"Yooh?" Siyeon called, trying to reach her with her hands. She tried to blink a couple of times, trying to adjust to the darkness, but there wasn't a single source of light, so she couldn't see anything at all.

"I'm here! Wait let me search for you!" Yoohyeon answered, moving her hands around her when she suddenly grabbed something with her hand. "Is this you?"

"Yes, it's me" the vampire replied, pulling Yoohyeon closer and holding her tightly. "I can't see anything, there is literally nothing and no one in this room"

"Then we will have to search" the silver haired girl seemed to stay calm, wrapping her arm around Siyeon, not knowing what she was grabbing and started walking.

"Search for what? This is… I can touch both walls with my hands, we have to follow this hallway and we end up where?" Siyeon panicked, pulling Yoohyeon even closer.

"Welcome, ladies. Welcome to Lee Siyeon's room. As you can see-... hah, funny joke there, it's dark. Just like her head. Your task is simple, find the exit and escape this room of nothingness" The Prankster said through the speakers.

"Is this a maze?" Yoohyeon asked, walking forward a little, touching the walls. "What do you mean Siyeon's room?"

"Why don't you ask your friend? At least... if she doesn't kill you in here" he replied, disconnecting the speakers.

"What does he mean?" Yoohyeon asked, reaching for the vampire again. "Siyeon, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... let's just... find the exit please?" The blonde asked, hugging Yoohyeon's arm tighter. Feeling her head becoming a bit lighter.

"Okay, let's find out if this is a maze first" Yoohyeon replied, taking Siyeon's hand and squeezing it tightly. "First rule, we never let go of the other one… The riddle said that we should never be alone. Second rule… you put your free hand on the wall on the right, I'll put it on the wall on the left, okay?"

"O-okay" the vampire replied. "Yooh? I am r-really scared of the dark... it's scary when it's... this dark" she admitted.

"I know it is… but we are together" Yoohyeon tried to say as they started walking. She was scared about what he said and about Siyeon losing control so they had to get out of there quickly. "Tell me if you can't touch the wall anymore" she said, as they started to walk pretty quickly.

They kept going for a little bit when the older of the two suddenly yanked on Yoohyeon's arm.

"I-it's gone... t-the wall is gone" she whispered, sounding scared.

"Okay, no worries! It just means that we have to choose a wall" Yoohyeon explained, pulling Siyeon closer. "Now all you have to do is walk with me and trust me"

"I... I t-trust you" the blonde stuttered, resting her head against what she supposed was Yoohyeon's shoulder and the silver haired girl started walking in a direction.

"I suggest going the other way" the Prankster said to mess with their heads.

"I don't know if I ever told you, Siyeon" Yoohyeon started to say, totally ignoring the voice of the man and knowing that she had to stay calm so that Siyeon wouldn't freak out. "But me and Yubs were huge nerds when we were younger and we played a lot of games on my consoles. One of our favourites was actually one in which you had to get out of a maze" she said, as she kept walking fast.

"Really? W-why did you... s-stop? Do you m-miss those times?" Siyeon asked, grateful that Yoohyeon was talking to her.

"We stopped when… me and Bora left her. And after that, we never used a console again" Yoohyeon explained. "And yes… I miss those times a lot, mostly because it was funny to see how we would get out of the maze in two totally different ways. And weirdly enough… I'm using Yubin's way now"

"I guess that's you a-admitting her strategy was b-better than yours" the vampire said, resting her head against Yoohyeon's neck when she felt an ache in her head and her teeth.

"Nope, I'll never do that! But you know how we are… I was the impulsive one so I just kept running around in the maze, trying to find the right way. And she was the rational one… she kept following a wall and it could take hours but in the end she was always able to-... S-Siyeon are you okay?" The hunter asked, feeling that the vampire was shifting uncomfortably against her side.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy but I-..." Siyeon was saying noticing she had some trouble speaking because her fangs were unconsciously coming out.

"But you?" Yoohyeon asked, stopping to walk and turning towards Siyeon. "If you want we can stop until you feel better"

"N-no keep walking and t-talking we need to... get out" the blonde responded, putting a hand over her own mouth.

"Okay… uhm… let's talk" Yoohyeon stuttered as she started to walk again. "What was I saying? Oh, right… me and the little need playing games together! You knew she was crushing on me? And I was crushing on her… and Bora?"

"B-both?" Siyeon asked in a surprised tone cause this was definitely new info.

"Well… I know that can sound weird but I admired Bora a lot. She was that amazing older friend, nice and caring. She cuddled me a lot and I loved spending time with her" Yoohyeon explained, squeezing Siyeon's hand. "Yubin was just a little younger than me, but she was a lot cooler. She acted like she was older than her age and she kept getting in fights with everyone… but then she was the softest with me"

"You would've been... a cute couple... but the present arrangement is... better" Siyeon chuckled, leaning a bit closer to her neck.

"We would definitely have been the cutest couple but… You're right… we both found 'the final partner' now" she chuckled, when she felt something pointy brush against her neck. She gulped, trying not to panic, knowing that it would have been the end. "S-Siyeon… are your fangs out?" She asked, keeping her voice steady.

"Y-yes... I d-don't know why... but they are" the older girl whispered.

"Okay… maybe it's because you're scared" Yoohyeon whispered. "I think you should… move away your head from my neck… just to make sure"

"I'm trying... just f-find the exit... quickly because... I'm getting this huge urge to d-drink"

Yoohyeon kept walking fast, but she knew that if this was a maze… it could require way too much time. 

"Siyeon… this is the only way to make sure that we find the end of the maze, but it will probably take a lot" Yoohyeon whispered, suddenly getting an idea. "I… maybe there is a way to calm you down but… you won't like it"

"T-tell me... I don't want to...hurt my f-family" the blonde whispered, sounding desperate.

"I'm going to let go of your hand just for a few seconds" she said, letting go of Siyeon's hand "But I'll keep talking so you'll know I'm still here, alright?" She asked, while she used her now free hand to reach for her bullets in the back pocket of her pants.

"Yooh? S-stay close, please. D-don't leave" Siyeon asked, standing still, frozen to the ground.

"I'm here, I'm not leaving" Yoohyeon whispered. "Give me your free hand" she asked and when Siyeon did, she put a silver bullet on her palm, gently closing her hand. She put a bullet on her own palm and she reached for Siyeon's hand, intertwining their fingers together so that the silver bullet was squeezed between their palms. "Silver makes you weak… I know it hurts… but it will allow us to get out of here alive"

"I-it's fine. I'll take the little burn if it means... I don't need to hurt you" the vampire softly responded, happy Yoohyeon found a way to control the situation.

"I wish I could find a way that didn't involve your hands burning though" Yoohyeon whispered as she started to walk again, faster than before. "H-How are your fangs? Are they still out?"

"H-half... they are retracting" Siyeon happily smiled. "You are... r-really creative and smart... anything is better than me drinking from my soulmate's mate" 

"I've spent a lot of years with two smartasses! I've learnt something" Yoohyeon chuckled, trying to lift the mood. 

"Thank you, puppy... you're awesome and... Minji told me I might get a new sisterly bond soon" the blonde whispered.

"If… if we don't die in here, it will happen sooner than you think" Yoohyeon said softly, squeezing Siyeon's hand as they kept walking. After a few more minutes Yoohyeon reached something that wasn't made out of the same material as the wall.

"Siyeon... this is wood. Can you kick right in front of us?" The silver haired hunter asked.

"I'll have to let go of the bullets to kick it down" Siyeon whispered, handing a bullet to Yoohyeon and letting go of her hand, just to reach for her arm right after. She kicked in front of her, feeling the door fly away as they were suddenly blinded by the light.

"What now? An ultrabright room?" Yoohyeon pouted, stepping inside with Siyeon as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

"Good job, ladies, you cleared Siyeon's room. I hope you had fun in the dark and didn't do naughty things. It's for the other team's last trial, prepare to die" the Prankster announced through the speakers.

"Is this… based on our fears?" Yoohyeon asked to the voice, dragging Siyeon out of the room and hugging her tightly.

"More info about the game can be found after talking to the developer" the man responded with a chuckle "also known as me"

"That's what I'm trying to do! Who cleared the first room?" Yoohyeon asked.

"No questions can be answered during the game. The only way to get better is to advance... or die"

"Fucking useless" Siyeon mumbled, pulling Yoohyeon into a hug. "Thank you… for not being scared of me"

"Of course I wasn't. I know how precious you are. I know my eyes technically weren't closed but... I'd trust you with my eyes closed, Siyeon"

The vampire smiled into the hug, pecking Yoohyeon's cheek. 

"I trust you too, almost sister" she said, combing her hair. 

  
  
  


While they kept talking, the panel in Yubin's and Minji's room opened, revealing the last room for them.

They looked at each other before walking in. Minji looked pretty confident, while Yubin stepped in hesitantly. If the first one was Minji's room, this one would most likely be hers and she was already fearing what could be inside of it. As soon as she saw what was inside, she tried to step back, shaking her head, but the panel quickly closed behind her. It was a room with a straight line to the exit, but fire everywhere around it.

"N-No! Let me out!" She started to panic, keeping her eyes fixed on the panel so she didn't have to look behind her.

"Yubin? What's wr-" Minji tried to say when the speakers turned on again.

"Welcome ladies, welcome to the blue human's room. It seems like I left my oven on before leaving the house" he laughed.

"Let me out!" The young hunter screamed, trying to hit the panel with the spear. "Please"

"Welcome to the final round of this game. The stakes are high and it's getting hot in here. I'm sweating while looking at this amazing finale. Let's hope our team hasn't burned up all their fuel and can cross the room of fire without problems" he announced.

"K-Kick this down" Yubin pleaded, looking at Minji. "Please… Get me out of here" she kept saying, letting go of the spear and trying to hit the panel with a dagger, as hard as she could.

"Hey, calm down" Minji said, putting her hands on Yubin's shoulder. The exit is right there" she said, pointing at the other side of the room. "We just have to pass those flames.

"N-No… I can't, Minji" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "I can't!"

"Why n-... oh... this is the room with your fear huh?" The vampire realized.

The hunter nodded her head, trying to make a step back and leaning her back on the panel. 

"I can't w-walk there… I can't get next to it" she whispered, tearing up.

"I... I can carry you and I'll just jump to the other side" Minji whispered, rubbing her back, seeing she definitely had bad memories to fire.

"No… I'm not going anywhere near it. We could f-fall and we would burn… I don't-" Yubin whispered, shaking her head. "I was in a fire… my parents died in it. I remember the flames and the screams… I can't" 

"Hey, shh, come here. We have time" Minji said, picking Yubin up and sitting down on the ground, putting Yubin down on her lap with their backs facing the fire.

"I don't want a-all of you to die because I'm a c-coward" Yubin whispered, fighting back the tears. "But I can't… I can't even look at it"

"Yubin, I'm here okay?" The vampire whispered, holding the hunter as a mother. "Do you feel comfortable enough to... tell me your story?"

"M-My story?" The blue haired girl whispered, sounding surprised. They talked really often because of the missions and the training, but they never asked personal questions to each other. "I lived with my parents until I was 6… they died in a fire at our house… and that's how I ended up living with Bora. Her parents took me in"

"So... basically they died and you..." Minji whispered, sounding really sweet and genuine.

"I survived… M-My father walked me through it" Yubin explained as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "And then we… we fell and I don't know what happened. I just know that I felt two arms taking me away from my father's and I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital and my parents were dead" 

"That's awful... and... understandable that you fear fire... It's insane how a simple accident can destroy a family just like that..." Minji said. She knew all too well how much a fire could destroy, she burned her own village to the ground with everyone in it after all.

"I lost everything because of that accident" Yubin whispered, leaning her back against Minji's front as if to feel protected. "I lost my family, my house… everything that was my life back then, burned in that fire"

"Do you know... what happened" Minji asked, pulling Yubin close to her body as if she were her kid.

"No… I was in my room and… I saw smoke in the stairs and then the flames. I was scared so I just… I stayed there, calling for my parents" the hunter explained looking down at her lap. "I don't know what caused it"

"You're safe now, Yubin. I know we are not real but... you are kind of the daughter in our family now" the black haired vampire whispered.

"I… I am the youngest" Yubin agreed, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the sound of the fire. "I don't know how to do this, Minji" she admitted, shaking her head.

"Right now you don't need to think about this. You need to just lay here, in my arms, head on my chest, and focus on me" Minji whispered.

"But the others… Yoohyeon and Siyeon are waiting" Yubin whispered "And what if he gets mad and hurts them?"

"He won't... he wants to see them play his sick game" Minji whispered, kissing Yubin's head.

"Do you… do you think I can do it?" The hunter asked, fixing her eyes on the panel. 

"I'm sure you can, but let's just chill for a while, okay? And everything that comes in your mind that you want to say... tell me"

"Uhm… about my story… Bora's parents took me in and she became my big sister. I used to be a really difficult child… I got into so many fights at school, I smoked when I was way too young to do that. I loved playing games with Yooh and I had the biggest crush on her… so when both of them left… I literally lost everything. Everything good I had… was gone again"

"That must have been... really hard. I know what it is to be separated from the ones you love, it was shorter than you but... it hurts a lot"

"The worst thing was that I didn't have any idea of where they went and why they left me behind. I always asked them to never do that… because it would have broken me, and they did and I couldn't wrap my mind around it" the blue haired girl admitted, letting herself go for the first time with Minji. "It's been the worst period of my life but then I found Chae… and she saved me"

"Until you were... basically forced to leave her for-... god, a kid like you shouldn't have a childhood like that" Minji whispered.

"I left her because Bora and Yooh came back… but Chae came back to me and now we're both happy. They told me you know about them too… Chae and Handong" Yubin smiled a little, really happy that Chaesol was finally happy as well.

"It was hard not to know. I smelled them" the vampire chuckled, rocking Yubin's body a little bit.

"You… smelled them?" Yubin asked, sounding confused. "How?"

"Sexy time has a smell, kid" Minji chuckled, combing her hair.

"Sexy time?" The hunter gasped, turning a little bit towards Minji. "Do they know you 'smelled' that? I bet Chae became as red as a tomato" she chuckled.

"I called them out on it and yup, she did that!" The vampire confirmed. "I'm surprised you don't even question how I can smell that"

"I'm… not sure I want to know" Yubin chuckled, leaning her head against Minji's shoulder. "I'm really happy they found each other though. They're probably the nicest people I know… They deserve the best"

"I agree... Dongie is the nicest and I'll take your word for Chaesol" the older woman nodded. "And about the smell, there is a reason I don't spend time in Gahyeon's room after she met you"

"You're saying that as if you and the puppy don't have sex like all the time!" Yubin protested, chuckling a little.

"We do, anywhere, anytime. But Gahyeon was our innocent baby, now her room just smells like... lovemaking" Minji whispered.

"Sometimes I feel really bad for how I treated her months ago" Yubin admitted, surprising herself because she didn't say this to anyone else. "I took her first kiss as if it was nothing... two days after I met her. And I just treated her really bad in general"

"But do you really think Gahyeon would've done that with anyone else? If I remember correctly, you protected her, minute 1"

"I did… not with good intentions though. I just wanted to have her" Yubin admitted. "But… the second time I did, I meant it"

"At least you know you were wrong and you changed afterwards. Don't worry about it, no one blames you"

"I promised Chae I wouldn't get attached to anyone else… so I couldn't risk to fall for Gahyeon. And I was scared to… be with anyone else because of s-something that happened" Yubin whispered, starting to nervously play with her fingers.

"Hey you should calm down again before we continue" Minji smiled.

"I am… I'm calm" Yubin whispered, looking down at her hands. "I was scared to let Gahyeon or anyone else… be with me?" She added, not knowing if Minji understood what she meant.

"I think I got what you meant, kiddo"

"It was because of s-something bad that happened" the blue haired girl whispered, not even knowing why she was letting herself go like this… she just felt like she could do it. "Something… a g-guy at school did to me" she said, squeezing Minji's hand all of the sudden.

The vampire intertwined their fingers, squeezing her hand as well as she rubbed her back. 

"I got it... you don't need to say it out loud" she whispered.

"G-Gahyeon helped me with that… she was gentle and caring" Yubin whispered, glad that she didn't have to say it out loud. "And then I got bullied at school… but Siyeon helped me with that. She-" the hunter was starting to say when she realized it was a secret because Siyeon didn't tell Minji what she did.

"I heard that my Singnie did that. She really cares about you, just like we all do" Minji smiled as she slowly stood up, still holding the girl up.

"M-Minji" Yubin whispered, shifting a little in her arms. "W-What are you doing?"

"Do you think you can focus on me and tell me a story? About... Gahyeon for example?"

"W-Wait… let me d-down for a second" Yubin pleaded and as soon as Minji did, the girl wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck and she let Minji pick her up, so she could wrap her legs around her waist and hide her face on the vampire's shoulder.

"My little baby bear" Minji chuckled, kissing Yubin's head.

"Panda" Yubin corrected her, trying not to freak out. "Y-You know… I used to think you hated me"

"Pandas are also-... nevermind" Minji chuckled. "And why? Of course I don't, little panda"

"We never really interacted a lot… you were always nice with me but… I don't know, we never did anything together, we never talked like this" Yubin explained as she felt that Minji started to walk.

"That's my fault, it's hard for me to approach people so... I was kind of waiting for you" the black haired woman chuckled, bringing Yubin's legs a bit closer to her body.

"I'm a disaster in approaching people" Yubin admitted, trying to stay calm. "I approached Gahyeon because she was alone and… I was forced to approach Siyeon because you paired us together. I always told them that everyone thinks she's the intimidating one… but I thought you were. You looked unapproachable for me" the hunter admitted.

"Really? Come on, everyone calls me a mom all the time" Minji chuckled as she carefully stepped between the flames.

"But you can be really scary" Yubin whispered, hiding her face in the crook of Minji's neck, not wanting to see what was happening. "Minji… h-how is it going?"

"We're halfway, panda bear" Minji informed her.

"O-Okay" the hunter whispered, tightening the grip on Minji. "Tell me the truth… you wanted me to open up to you because you knew I wouldn't be able to do this because I didn't trust you enough?"

"That was part of the plan. I also genuinely wanted us to be closer" The vampire honestly replied.

"I want that too… I'm also finally part of the family now" Yubin said with a little smile. "Once we get out of here… I have to see Yooh's face when we tell her we went through this. She would never believe us. I used to be scared to use the lighter… she had to be the one who used it"

"That's actually... really cute" Minji smiled. "We did it, kiddo" 

"W-We did? We're safe?" Yubin stuttered, not wanting to look yet. "Are we on the other side?"

"Wait, I'll leave the room so you can get down" the older woman smiled, stepping into the little room with a big fancy door and another door, presumably the one Yoohteon and Siyeon would come out of later.

"Tell me when I can look" Yubin whispered, hugging Minji as if her life depended on it since it kind of did.

"We're in another room, I think we need to wait here for the others" Minji reassured her.

Yubin looked up from Minji's shoulder and let out a sigh of relief, relaxing her body in the vampire's arms. 

"We're safe…" she whispered, letting her forehead rest on Minji's shoulder.

"I'm not complaining but... are you going to stay a panda for the rest of the mission?"

"Probably yes" Yubin smiled, kissing Minji's cheek and jumping down. "Thank you, leader" she chuckled.

"No worries, kiddo" the vampire chuckled, looking at the door. "You know what this weird childish looking door reminds me of?"

"What?" Yubin asked, sounding really curious.

"The Joker from those Marvel Batman movies. A literal child who enjoys sick games" Minji smiled, wanting to lighten the mood.

"If he paired you with Siyeon… he wouldn't have needed to do this game. Siyeon would have killed you for saying that Batman is in the Marvel Universe" Yubin laughed, looking at the taller girl.

"I give up, I will just say the hero's name without their universe. I never get it right"

"Let's make a deal. If we get out of here alive… We are starting to watch all the Marvel movies together, me and you and whoever wants to join us!" Yubin smiled, genuinely wanting to spend some time with Minji.

"I'm sorry, kiddo but... I'm not really into superhero movies, not my taste"

"Alright… some other movies then?" Yubin tried to ask with a little smile. "Or we could just… uhm… I don't know, what do you like to do?"

"I like cooking and I like some movies. Like the Pitch Perfect Trilogy for example. Did you know they cut the Beca and Chloe kiss scene out of the third movie??" Minji said.

"I don't know what you're talking about but if there are two girls kissing… I'm in" Yubin chuckled as they sat down on the ground. "Or we can cook… I love cooking! Bora taught me to cook basically everything!"

"You don't get it! They don't kiss, that's the problem! But aside from that... the music and the actresses are great! We can watch those and cook sometimes" Minji suggested as they kept chatting with each other.

In the meantime a door opened in front of Siyeon and Yoohyeon, signaling that they could enter in the last room of the game. The silver haired hunter turned towards Siyeon with a huge smile and squeezed her arm.

“They did it! They finished both rooms!” she cheered happily.

"Of course they did, worried puppy. Did you think they would let us die?" The blonde chuckled, patting her shoulder.

“They wouldn’t, but I was a little bit scared… Fears are a terrible thing” Yoohyeon sighed, looking at Siyeon. “You all did it… so now I guess it’s my turn”

"What are your fears? If we talk about it now, we might be prep-" Siyeon tried to say when the speakers cut her off.

"If you don't get your butts in the room right now, there won't be any butt left to move" the Prankster said, not wanting them to prepare.

“It’s okay… I won’t lose it if you’re with me” Yoohyeon tried to smile, reaching for Siyeon’s hand as they walked into the room and the door shut closed behind them.

"Welcome, ladies, welcome in the silver human's room! I hope you like looking at yourself! But don't look too much, you might start losing it" the speakers announced.

“Okay… this is not as b-bad as I thought” Yoohyeon whispered, looking at the mirrors in the rooms. “It’s basically a maze made with mirrors… I can do it” she said, as her eyes started moving from one mirror to the others.

"Okay this is really trippy" Siyeon stated. "Everywhere you look, you look yourself in the eyes, even the floor and ceiling are mirrors"

“N-Not helping, Siyeon” Yoohyeon stuttered, as she started walking, trying to find a way to walk through the mirrors.

"Don't worry, Puppy, at least we can see" the vampire smiled, walking forward when she reached a wall, basically bumping into herself because of her mirror image right in front of her.

“S-Siyeon?” the hunter whispered, turning around and realizing she probably made a turn, because she couldn’t see Siyeon or her reflection anywhere. All she could see was herself, reflected in every single mirror. “Siyeon!” she called again, raising her voice.

"Yooh? For god's sake why did you stop holding my shirt? Did you not follow?" The older woman asked.

“I t-thought I was! Did you make a turn? Where are you?” Yoohyeon started to panic as she desperately tried to find a way, slamming her hand on every mirror, trying to find empty spaces between them.

"I just went straight. I thought you were holding my shirt, wait I'll come find you, don't move"

“I-I won’t” Yoohyeon whispered, standing still and looking around, hoping to see Siyeon’s reflection somewhere. Suddenly she saw the vampire’s reflection on one mirror and she turned back to run to her, but Siyeon wasn’t there. “I s-see you! Where are you?” she asked, trying to understand where the reflection came from, but there were too many mirrors and too many angles.

"Yooh, did you move? I'm walking back the way I came so you better not have moved" the blonde said in a soft tone.

“I t-tried to reach you! You were here, I saw you in a mirror” Yoohyeon whispered, as she started to turn around way too fast, hoping to see something that wasn’t herself in every mirror. “There isn’t a w-way out, Siyeon! There is no s-space between the mirrors, I’m stuck!” she said, starting to breathe faster.

"Of course there is space between them. It's just impossible to see. These things are playing tricks on your mind.

“S-Siyeon, you have to g-get me out of here. I’m c-claustrophobic” Yoohyeon whispered, looking around. “I f-feel like I can’t get o-out of here and t-there are… too many ‘me’ around. I c-can’t breathe”

"Yoohyeon, just calm down and stay still, I'm on my way. You're not trapped"

“I am! I c-can’t get out” the hunter replied, raising her voice. She started walking, slamming her hands on every mirror, trying to find a way out. She panicked, starting to run and bump against the mirrors, falling a couple of times and trying to crawl to find a way out.

"Puppy, from where do you hear my voice? Which side?" Siyeon asked.

“I d-don’t know! I’m trying to get out” Yoohyeon screamed, standing back up and taking out her gun. “I’ll… I’ll just shoot my way out” she cried, holding up her gun with trembling hands.

"Yooh, put the gun down and breathe, I'm coming" the vampire stated, walking a bit faster, trying to locate her voice but it sounded like an echo. "Why did you not have this in the dark?"

“I c-could breathe… there was air! T-the room was big” Yoohyeon whispered “It w-wasn’t crowded and I w-wasn’t alone” she cried, putting her finger on the trigger.

"Listen to me, you're breathing air right now, the room is pretty big, there is no crowd and you're not alone, I'm here" Siyeon spoke.

“T-The mirrors touch the roof, Siyeon. T-There is no air” the hunter cried, trying her best to breathe. “And I know it’s n-not crowded but it l-looks like it. I’m e-everywhere!” 

"Just stay still and breathe. I'm coming to get you. And don't risk to shoot, you could hurt yourself... or me"

“I d-don’t want to hurt you” the hunter whispered, slowly lowering her gun. “T-Talk to m-me… what’s Minji's biggest fear?” she asked, crouching down and closing her eyes, so she couldn’t see the mirrors and consequently the crowd.

"Well in the past it was losing me... now it's losing the people she cares about most. That means our group but specifically her wolf and her pup" the blonde smiled, trying to navigate her way to Yoohyeon.

“S-She overcame that, if we’re still alive” Yoohyeon whispered with a little smile. “T-They b-both did and y-you did as well. Minji’s fear is l-losing us… yours is darkness? Yubin’s i-is fire” 

"Fire? That's... a logical fear" the vampire mumbled, wondering if there was a special reason. "And now we will overcome yours and kill this psycho, Yooh"

“It’s n-not l-logical for her” Yoohyeon whispered, desperately needing to keep talking because she felt like she was going insane in there. “S-she was in a fire and her p-parents d-died in it” she explained, not wanting to think about her own fear.

"Oh... that's awful... I feel really sorry for her" Siyeon said. "You want to know why I became afraid of the dark?"

“Y-Yes please” Yoohyeon whispered, wrapping her arms around her legs and hiding her face against her knees. “I n-need you to keep talking”

"Well, first of all there is the vampiric reason. As you n-noticed a lot of vampires become 'active' at night and I was afraid I would end up hurting someone. But the real reason is because... every time something happened in the past, it happened in the dark. Minji coming home all bloodied, Minji getting taken away from me, my t-torture training... there are just a lot of bad things associated with darkness for me" the blonde explained.

“T-That’s… understandable” the hunter whispered, trying to calm down a little. “But t-there are also a l-lot of good things t-that happened to you in the d-dark… right? You m-made Gahyeon your sister in the dark and B-Bora told me your first kiss w-was during the night” she tried to comfort her.

"I know. But those things happened recently. My fear of the dark has lasted 170 years before a good thing got associated with it. It's hard to overwrite that" Siyeon smiled as she had the feeling she was getting closer. "W-what about you? Did you always have it or... did it settle itself in?" She nervously asked.

“I a-always had it” Yoohyeon whispered. “One time I w-was trapped in the b-bathroom at Bora and Yubin’s house… I was going insane. I c-couldn’t open t-the door so I was p-pulling as hard as I c-could and Bora and Yubin were pushing as hard as they could” she said, letting out a weak chuckle. “It ended up with m-me slammed into the s-shower and both of them on the bathroom floor”

"You have to be called Kim Yoohyeon to get stuck in the bathroom"

“It w-wasn’t my fault! The door was stuck!” Yoohyeon protested, trying to look up and seeing nothing but herself again, but this time they were all sat down on the floor, looking at themselves. “I l-look pathetic” she whispered.

"Don't say that, you're scared. We are all like that when we're scared" the older woman tried to comfort her.

“You will… g-get me out of here, right?” Yoohyeon whispered, slowly standing up from the ground.

"I will, don't worry. You'll be with your 'babe' in no time" 

“I c-can’t wait” Yoohyeon smiled weakly, slowly looking around. “I w-want this to be over”

"This is not what we trained for at all huh? We basically could have come here immediately" Siyeon chuckled.

“And unarmed” Yoohyeon replied, nodding her head. “But… we are overcoming our fears and t-the letter helped us a lot. We just need to t-trust each other when we can’t do it ourselves”  
  


"Exactly" Siyeon said as she turned a corner and suddenly saw a teary eyed, shaking Yoohyeon staring at a mirror. "You poor thing" she whispered, quickly running over to her.

“Y-You’re real? You’re not a m-mirror?” Yoohyeon whispered, looking at Siyeon that was quickly approaching her. When she finally reached her, the hunter melted into the hug and wrapped her arms around Siyeon, determined not to let go. “You found me” she cried, letting go of all the anxiety she was suppressing.

"I did, you stupid puppy. Why did you not follow" the blonde whispered, repeatedly kissing her face.

“I’m s-sorry, I panicked” the hunter whispered, tightening the grip around Siyeon’s shoulders. “L-Let’s get out of here”

The older woman smiled, throwing Yoohyeon over her shoulder and slapping her butt twice.

"Now you can't leave me" she stated.

“I w-wouldn’t do that anyway” Yoohyeon smiled, holding onto Siyeon’s waist. “Bora is right, you have a great butt” she chuckled, trying not to think about the situation she was in.

"Really? That's what you say after I throw you over my shoulder and slap you? I should be the one saying that" the vampire laughed.

“Well… There’s not much I can look at right now, in this position” Yoohyeon chuckled. “Are you… f-finding a way out?”

"Let's hope I am before you get any funny ideas" the blonde responded.

Yoohyeon smiled, glad that she couldn’t look at the mirrors anymore. 

“Siyeon… do you think Minji and Yubin did well together? Did they help each other out?” she asked, sounding a little bit worried. “They’re not exactly the closest pairing in our group…”

"I'm sure they did great. Look at what we needed to do to pass. They probably had to work together too" Siyeon smiled as she finally found the exit. "Take a last good look at my butt, we arrived"

“W-We are? It’s over?” Yoohyeon cheered, patting Siyeon’s butt. “It’s done! We won! The four of us won!”

"We did" the vampire smiled, putting Yoohyeon down and sneakily squeezing the girl's backside.

“Minji will cut your hand off if she see-” Yoohyeon was saying as they walked out of the room and found the oldest vampire who was carrying around Yubin in a ‘panda’ style. 

"Pup?! Oh my god you're okay" Minji whispered, running over to her but Yubin didn't let go.

As soon as they reached each other, Minji pulled Yoohyeon into a kiss, cupping her face, happy to see that she was safe and sound. The blue haired girl jumped down from Minji after the free ride to them and she hugged Siyeon as tightly as she could.

“Are you both okay?” she asked in a soft voice, looking up.

"We're fine. This was not the mission I expected but... we made it" the blonde responded.

“So we won? That’s it?” Yoohyeon asked, walking to Yubin to hug her as Minji pulled Siyeon closer, combing her hair.

"I assume we will hear that pretty soon?" The leader said, looking at one of the camera's, rubbing her soulmate's back.

“But how do we get to hi-” the blue haired girl was about to ask, when a noise caught their attention and the tips of too many spears suddenly appeared on the ceiling of the room.

"Congratulations, you made it to the trials. Sadly enough I wasn't really that satisfied. Well... you know those kind of games where you die after you win? This one of them" the Prankster laughed.

“You’re a coward!” Minji hissed, looking at the camera, she looked up at the ceiling and she started to panic because there was no way to save not even one of them. The spears were everywhere and there was no place to hide.

"Play lame, win games" the man responded. "I might be a coward but you're dea-..." he wanted to say when it suddenly became quiet. "You're dead! You're... dead?" He asked as nothing kept happening.

The oldest vampire had no idea of what was happening, but she saw the spears on the ceiling tremble and she quickly dragged Yoohyeon down on the ground, trying to cover her somehow as Siyeon did the same with Yubin. Maybe and just maybe if the spears managed not to hit them through hearts and neck, they could survive and save Yoohyeon and Yubin.

“W-What’s happening?” the blue haired hunter whispered, startled by Siyeon's sudden movement.

"Are you dead? Did I kill you? Why is this not working?" They heard the key figure mumble on the speakers. "They are supposed to fall and kill you all!"

The four girls started to look at each other, trying to figure out what was happening as Minji moved towards the huge decorated door and started to kick it as strong as she could.

“Singnie, help me… and you two stay here, close to the door” she instructed, kicking the door again.

"Hold on, just... wait a second. It appears we ran into a glitch" the man said, clearly panicking. "It's an old g-game... the loading screen takes long"

“What the fuck is he talking about?” Siyeon asked, walking to Minji and kicking the door with her a couple of times, without results.

"He's using game metaphors to explain his actions... I have to say it's... pretty cool" the silver haired hunter whispered.

“Cool?? Have you seen the spears up there?” Yubin whisper-yelled. “I don’t want to die looking like a skewer!” 

"That's not what I-... nevermind" Yoohyeon sighed, looking at the vampires. "I don't think that's going to work, babe"

“I know but this is the only way ou-” Minji was saying when she suddenly heard steps coming from the room behind them, the one from where Siyeon and Yoohyeon came out. She quickly grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her behind her, while Siyeon had already done the same with the younger hunter since she heard the steps as well.

"Wait, who the hell i-... I mean of course! My lovely... assistant? Has come to help you out!" The Prankster said through the speakers in the room, really confused why his stuff wasn't working but going along with it.

A few seconds after someone walked out of the room. They were wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered their face almost completely, even though they were already wearing a mask. 

“The key” the person spoke with a metallic voice, but it was clear it was a woman. She held out a key in front of her and didn’t move a step forward.

"Who are you? Why would we trust you?" Siyeon asked, staring at the key. "You're saying you just... randomly went through those rooms to give us a key? Just like that?"

“And I stopped those” the woman added, pointing at the spears on the ceiling. 

"Who are you?" Minji asked, not wanting to believe her since the key figure said she worked for him.

“Someone interested in getting you out of here” the woman shortly replied, raising her head a little, showing a little bit of the mask. 

"Yeah right, that's probably the key that activates those spears instead of opening the door" the blonde vampire scoffed.

“You need to open that door fast. The spears will fall down in less than 5 minutes” the hidden figure explained, slowly making a step forward towards them.

"Stay back" Minji hissed, lunging forward and pinning the figure to the wall. "You're opening that door for us while we step out of the room. Let's see how much you want to get us out of here''

“I can’t do that” the woman replied, looking totally unfazed by Minji pinning her to the wall. “I can’t risk him seeing me” she whispered faintly.

"He'll be dead after" Minji stated, pushing her elbow against the woman's throat. "Or you could die now, if you're not careful"

“You can’t kill me, Minji” the woman spoke, reaching for the black haired vampire’s arm. “And I won’t risk to open a door you can open yourself”

"Seems like even the assistant's are aware of my name. If you don't open the door, you're stuck here with us because I sure as hell won't let you leave"

The woman let out a little amused scoff and trailed her hand up to reach Minji’s face, feeling the black haired girl’s elbow press hard against her throat. 

“I need you to take the key… and let me go, Minji” the woman spoke, lightly brushing her thumb on the black haired vampire’s cheek.

"Who do you think you are t-..." Minji was saying when she suddenly released the woman with a sad expression, taking the key and nodding her head.

“Use it, you have less than a minute” the woman said and a little smile could be seen on her lips as she started to step back a little.

"Minji we shouldn't tru-" Siyeon tried to say when Minji held up a hand.

"We trust her, Siyeon" the older vampire simply stated, putting the key into the lock and turning it to open the door.

When Minji spoke those words, Siyeon realized what was happening. She quickly turned towards the hidden figure, wanting nothing else but to go to her. 

Minji turned around and put her hand on her own cheek, rubbing the spot where the woman who she knew was Jiwoo had brushed her thumb against.

"Thank you, stranger" she whispered with a sad smile because she couldn't do anything else than that.

The woman bowed her head a little, looking at them and Siyeon tried to hold her hand out towards her.

“Come with us” she whispered, knowing that she couldn’t reveal who she was.

The disguised figure shook her head and pointed at the room they needed to enter.

"Go, the mission isn't done" she said, before she ran back into the room she came from.

“W-Wait!” Siyeon tried to call her when Minji stopped her by pulling her closer as they entered the room. 

“At least we know she’s still with us” the oldest vampire whispered faintly, stroking Siyeon’s back.

"I'm happy she is... for the sake of both of you" Yoohyeon smiled, looking at the hugging vampires when they focused again. Jiwoo was right, the mission wasn't done, they still had a wannabe game show presenter to kill.

They looked around the room and it looked completely empty and there weren’t doors. Yubin quickly looked at the walls, trying to see if there were laser lights again since they definitely didn’t want to get separated again. After checking that, the vampires started to kick the walls, while the two hunters used one dagger each to see if there was a hidden door somewhere.

"Surprise! An empty room! You'll never find your way out of-... wait! Wait! Silver human, take that dagger away from there or-... okay uhm... time to go" the male voice said through the speakers as he disconnected them.

“He is crazy but definitely not smart” Yubin mumbled as she and the two vampires joined Yoohyeon where she was and kicked the point where the silver haired hunter was stabbing with the dagger. As soon as they did, the wall crumbled down and they could walk in.

Siyeon noticed a man who was quickly packing his things so she sprinted towards him and slammed him against the metal wall, showing her fangs as she hissed in his face.

“Game over!” Yoohyeon yelled, pointing at him and Yubin turned towards her with a really annoyed expression. “What? I’ve been waiting for the whole game to say that!”

"That's the spirit! You cleared my game, you defeated me" the Prankster nervously chuckled. "Now you can uh... just go home?"

“We will, after she snaps your neck” the oldest vampire replied, pointing her head towards Siyeon.

"No need for violence right? We just played a fun game together. Every game has its bugs, d-don't be angry at me"

“How are you a key figure?” Minji asked, walking closer to him. “You’re just crazy”

"Crazy good at designing you mean! Who do you think built the Nightshade bases? I led the construction" the man proudly said. "This is just one of my n-newest projects, the fun house!"

“Fun? You think that’s fun?” Siyeon hissed, tightening the grip on his neck. “Playing with people’s fears?”

"You s-should watch the v-video! The tape is t-there" the man said, pointing at a cassette. "Or you can b-buy one of your s-scared face pictures" he added, pointing at a booth that looked like something straight out of a theme park.

“What the hell?” the blue haired hunter mumbled, walking towards the booth and picking up a few pictures that were already there. “I think I’ll keep this one” she whispered, picking up a picture of Minji holding her up while walking through the room of fire.

"If you w-want to see the episodes of the p-previous contestants... th-those tapes are over there. Warning! B-blood and gore" the Prankster chuckled.

“Previous contestants?” the leader asked, walking closer. “Who else tried to get in here?”

"I had to test my chambers right so... I put the house for sale so potential buyers, vampires and humans alike, walk in and... welcome to the game show!" He explained.

“You’re sick” Minji whispered, patting Siyeon’s shoulder. “I don’t even want to get information out of him… we’ll just kill him”

"Are you s-sure?" The man dared to say. "I might know about... the third k-key figure. T-that's who you are looking for right?"

“Who are they?” Minji asked, walking back to Yubin and taking one of her daggers from the holder. She went back to the man and brushed the dagger under his chin. 

"Ooh well one of them is a f-fun one" he laughed. "She likes playing g-games as well, only a different kind. And the other? I don't know him but he sounded boring"

“What games does she play?” Minji asked, locking eyes with him.

"D-daring question. Sorry, lady, I won't spoil things for you"

“Alright then” Minji hissed, handing the dagger back to Yubin. “Now that you showed us you know something about them, there is no way we’ll simply kill you” she said, turning then towards Siyeon and signaling Yoohyeon to walk closer. “Pup, Singnie… make sure he looks at me. Yubin, poke him a little so he will get weaker”

"What should I poke him with? And just poke right?" Yubin asked, not wanting to do the same as 2 weeks ago. "Like... touch, not pierce?"

“Hand me a dagger” Siyeon said, holding her hand out towards Yubin and as soon as she did, the blonde vampire pierced the Prankster’s leg with it, making him yell. “Do the same thing to the other leg” she instructed as she let the dagger in his leg and focused on keeping his head turned towards Minji.

"Hey, he's restrained already, no need to do anything else" Yoohyeon protested, knowing how Yubin felt the last time. "Just search for useful things in the room, Yubs"

“O-Okay” the blue haired girl replied, stepping back and trying to find something useful in that mess of a room.

"That was unnecessary, Siyeon" Yoohyeon whispered, seeing how the man was in a lot of pain.

“It wasn’t unnecessary, I asked it for a reason, Yoohyeon” the blonde haired vampire replied, locking eyes with her. “If he’s weak, Minji won’t need to pass out to do this!” 

"He has a silver dagger in his leg, that weakens him constantly, no?" The hunter countered.

“If she passes out, that’s on you” the blonde vampire replied, looking away from the hunter, not wanting to argue anymore. 

"If I pass out that's my own fault. I want to charm instead of doing you know what. So just hold his head still please" Minji sighed.

Siyeon harshly grabbed his face, forcing him to look at Minji, but of course even if his face was turned towards her, his eyes looked elsewhere. 

“Look at her” the blonde vampire hissed, pushing the dagger deeper.

"I won't snitch on my woman. They'll know it was me" the man said, gritting his teeth.

“You will talk one way or the other… you should just choose the less painful way” Siyeon hissed, pushing the dagger as deep as she could.

"S-stop! I played... enough d-dating simulators to g-get her... I w-won't betray her now" the Prankster pleaded, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

“We don’t have time to waste!” Siyeon hissed, knowing that he could have alerted someone when he saw the spears weren’t working, so they had to get out of there fast. Yoohyeon was trying her best to get him to look at Minji, but he just wouldn’t. “Yubin, the second dagger” Siyeon called, ignoring what Yoohyeon said.

"Catch" the blue haired girl said, sliding it at her over the ground, continuing with searching for hints.

“It’s not like I have five hands, do I?” Siyeon mumbled, looking at the dagger on the ground and cursing at her headache. “Our hands are busy, you’ll have to do it. Just look away when you pierce”

"Singnie, I know you want to kill him and there is the possibility he called back-up, but don't yell at your own team" Minji tried to calm her, picking up the dagger and stabbing it in his other leg.

“I’m sorry, Yubin. I just get nervous when someone less experienced than me questions my orders” Siyeon replied, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"Don't worry, Siyeon. We all just went through our own hell so... we're on edge" Yubin smiled.

“Alright, enough bickering and losing time” the leader spoke, pushing the dagger deeper as the Prankster finally locked eyes with her. She looked deep into them and after a few seconds she spoke again. “Who’s the third key figure?”

"They... c-call her The Puppeteer" the man responded.

“W-What kind of game does she play? What’s her power?” Minji asked again, already feeling her energy a lot lower because he was resisting.

"The game... of love. She can charm... without the cost of energy. One person at a time... she makes you h-her personal... puppet" 

“W-Where is s-she?” the black haired vampire asked, feeling her legs going weak.

"I-... I don't know where she is now"

“Her… w-weaknesses” Minji whispered as Yubin quickly put everything she found in a bag and ran to Minji to hold her up because she was falling. “What are… her weaknesses?”  
  


"I already told you... what it is" the man replied.

Minji held tightly to Yubin, breaking eye contact. 

“K-Kill him, we… have what we need” she instructed, looking at Siyeon.

The blonde vampire nodded, quickly snapping his neck and throwing him on the ground before taking Minji in her arms. "You okay?"

“Y-Yes, I’m okay, Singnie” the oldest vampire smiled, letting the younger vampire carry her. “I guess that’s o-our way out” she added, pointing at a window on the ceiling.

"Shouldn't we... destroy this place?" Yoohyeon asked, thinking about all the innocent people that died here for some sick game.

“We should, but how?” Minji asked, while Yoohyeon and Yubin walked to the control panel he was probably using to direct the game. 

“We can try to find something here? I doubt there is a destruction button but… maybe something else?” The blue haired girl asked, looking at the buttons.

"What about this?" Siyeon asked, picking up Yubin's spear and ramming it through the panel. "Do you think that fixed it?"

“I guess we’ll never know what happened in the rooms now” the young hunter sighed, looking at Siyeon. 

"If you mean the recordings, he put those on old school cassettes" the blonde smiled.

“No, Siyeon. I meant that you broke the controller and not the game” Yubin explained, scratching her head.

"But if this is broken then... no one can get trapped in right?" 

“I don’t know… we were trying to figure out how this panel worked when you smashed it” she sighed, picking up her spears. “Such a hot-headed mentor” she added with a little chuckle.

"Uh... oops?" The blonde asked, scratching her head. "We could take away the 'for sale' sign so no one comes in here at least?" She suggested.

“Or we could use Yubin’s chamber” Minji suggested “And burn this place down”

"W-we could" Yubin whispered, locking eyes with Minji, sounding pretty scared.

“You will wait for us outside, kiddo” the oldest vampire replied, pulling Yubin closer. “And we will come out of this alive, I promise!”

The blue haired girl nodded, looking up at the window they needed to escape through.

"C-can someone get us out of here?" She asked, looking at both vampires.

“I’ll take all of you out of here” Siyeon stated, looking at Minji “You too. You’re too weak to do this right now, so you’ll wait outside with the hunters”

The older vampire agreed with that and Siyeon quickly brought Yubin and Yoohyeon to the front entrance before doing the same with Minji, who immediately hugged the two hunters.

“I never thought you were such a hugger, Minji” the blue haired girl smiled, patting her back while Siyeon ran back inside to finish the job.

"I love hugs, you can ask Yoohyeon and Singnie" Minji smiled, looking a bit lost in thought as she was rubbing her own cheek.

“You are happy, aren’t you? And not just for the mission” Yoohyeon whispered, looking at her girlfriend.

"I am... I'm sure that was Jiwoo... her thumb... I just know it" she smiled.

"She used to do that? When you were younger?" Her girlfriend asked, smiling at Minji.

"She always did. I looked up to her a lot"

"I'm really happy for you, babe. I know you and Siyeon thought she was dead… so this is really really good. And she's not working with the Nightshades!" Yoohyeon smiled.

"I wonder how she found us though... and why she can't join us" the oldest vampire whispered, kissing Yoohyeon's cheek.

"I think she wants to help us more" Yubin said, looking at Minji. "She gave us the letter and then the key… she knows that she's more useful with them than with us for now"

"Yeah you're probably right, kiddo" the latter nodded, ruffling her hair. "And there are also other reasons I'm happy... that you opened up to me and then... our reason" she added, staring at Yoohyeon.

"I'm happy as well! This game gave us the opportunity to get to kno-..." Yubin was about to reply when she noticed how Yoohyeon and Minji were looking at each other and it hit her. "Tonight?" She asked in a soft voice, looking at Yoohyeon.

"Tonight" the silver haired girl simply replied with a huge smile as Siyeon came running back out.

"I'm so happy for y-" Yubin was about to say when Siyeon picked Minji up and started walking away quickly. 

"You better start moving your butts because there will be a huge fire in like… 1 minute?" The blonde girl said with a smirk. The hunters took each other's hand and ran to the place Minji parked the car, getting in and closing the door.

"Officially game over" the silver haired girl chuckled, looking at the house that indeed caught fire rather quickly.

"I'm actually… happy… to see that burn" the blue haired girl commented, patting Yoohyeon's shoulder. "Still don't like the fire though" she quickly corrected herself, shifting closer to Minji who was in the backseat with her, since she couldn't drive.

The leader wrapped her arms around the two hunters and let out a sigh of relief.

"Mission done, let's all go home and get some rest" she cheered, resting her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder.

**Thank you for reading, much love ♥  
Please let us know what you thought of the chapter**


	109. Chapter 109

After the mission the girls went back home and were greeted by Bora who was cooking a nice dinner for Gahyeon, Yubin and Yoohyeon. The younger hunter stayed with the group for a few minutes to tell Bora about the mission but she kept looking around, not seeing her girlfriend. Bora patted her back and told her that Gahyeon was training in the arena so Yubin decided to join her outside. She smiled, looking at how much effort Gahyeon was putting in the training and she walked closer to her, jumping in the arena behind her girlfriend's back.

"You improve every day, baby girl" the blue haired hunter smiled, looking at her.

“Thank you... Honey... I’m doing... my best” The pink vampire said as she was doing some push-ups, sweating a lot which showed she must’ve been busy for a while.  
  
"So uhm… Bora literally jumped in Siyeon's arms, making both of them fall, because she was happy that she came back safe and sound" Yubin said, crossing her arms on her chest. "And I get this? Nothing?" 

"You will get something... just... let me finish... this set of 150" the youngest vampire groaned, clearly struggling to keep going.

"Alright" Yubin sighed, sitting on the floor and laying down, looking at the sky "I guess the push-ups are more important than me not dying in a mission!"

"Honey... just... 3 more" Gahyeon said, doing her last push-ups and then falling flat on her chest, breathing heavily with her hair sticking to her forehead.

"You done?" The blue haired girl asked, turning her head to the side and looking at her girlfriend. "Wanna go for another set together? 150 more?" She teased.

"S-sure... just gimme a minute... to recover" her girlfriend replied.

"I was kidding, Gahyeon" the hunter teased, locking eyes with her and putting her hands under her own head, looking up and feeling really happy because of how things went today.

"I'm really happy you're back" Gahyeon whispered, hugging Yubin and sticking to her because of how sweaty she was.

"You are… sweaty" Yubin commented, lightly patting Gahyeon's shoulder and not enjoying that feeling at all. "Like… a lot! How long have you been training today?"

"I started when you left, I think" the vampire replied, thinking about it and then nodding her head.

"I'm really proud of you, baby girl. You're training really hard and you are improving a lot" Yubin smiled, pecking Gahyeon's lips.

"Thank you! I'm feeling better every day" the girl chuckled but then glaring at Yubin. "But if you're proud of me, why did you make a disgusted face when you patted my shoulder?"

"You know I don't really like the stickiness" Yubin chuckled, looking at Gahyeon. "But I like you, so I guess that's fine!"

"You are really cheesy! You get a sweaty Gahyeon hug as reward" the pink haired girl cheered, hugging her tighter than before.

"That's… thank you" Yubin chuckled, hugging Gahyeon back and ignoring the fact that she was sweaty. 

"So... how did it go? What crazy stuff did you get into this time?" The vampire curiously asked, wiping her forehead.

"Now… 'crazy stuff' is definitely the right way to describe that!" Yubin said, nodding her head. "We involuntarily exchanged groups… I went with Minji and Siyeon went with Yooh"

"Minji? And you did well? Were you nice to each other?" Gahyeon wondered, knowing Yubin told her she was kind of intimidated by Minji.

"Oddly enough, we did" Yubin smiled, locking eyes with Gahyeon. "This creepy vampire had prepared rooms for us. Each one of us had their own room to go through, with their biggest fear in it" the girl explained.

"That sounds... not fun at all" her girlfriend commented. "And you are here so... you clearly made it through!"

"We did… the four of us. Well… Yooh and Siyeon went through their rooms and me and Minji went through ours. It wasn't easy and literally none of us would have been able to go through her room alone"

"Seems like that Jiwoo's riddle really did help us then" the tiny vampire smiled, pecking Yubin's lips and leaning back to stretch her arms a little.

"She didn't do just that. She was there…And she deactivated something that would have killed the four of us on the spot, for sure" Yubin whispered, shifting a little because she remembered the fear she felt in that moment. "And she gave us a key to get to the Prankster"

"If I ever meet her I need to thank her a lot then" the pink haired girl pouted, not liking the thought of them dying on the mission at all. "I'm happy you defeated the crazy guy... we are halfway done!"

"Yeah… we all should thank her" the hunter agreed, pulling Gahyeon closer and pecking the top of her head. "And I'm happy we're halfway done too… This is getting tiring"

"I wouldn't know" the latter chuckled. "And we are halfway done with the preparation... we didn't even start the real deal"

"I know but… it's still something. And we're all still alive so… I count that as a win" the hunter whispered, sighing a little.

"Thank god we are... and we'll get there eventually" the youngest vampire stayed optimistic. "Do you know who's next on our list?"

"A female vampire called The Puppeteer or something… she can charm one person at the time, without paying the energy price for it" Yubin explained, looking at Gahyeon.

"That is... really scary" her girlfriend whispered, shaking her head.

"I agree… I wouldn't want to be that person. I mean… she could just tell us 'go to the top of the building and jump down' and we would have to do it" Yubin whispered "Now… that's not a problem for you vampires but it would be pretty deadly for me and Bora"

"And Yoohyeon! It's not because she is tall that she can survive a fall like that, stupid"

"No, but she won't be a human anymore… after tonight" Yubin whispered, smiling a little.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gahyeon asked, genuinely having no idea. "Is that a... sex joke?"

"What? No, of course not!" The hunter said, shaking her head and rolling over so that she would lay down on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows a little to look at Gahyeon. "Minji will turn her tonight"

"What?! Wait, really? Why do I not know this?"

"I don't know… Yooh told me because she kind of wanted my blessing as well as Bora's. We said we supported her in this and… she and Minji decided it's going to be tonight" Yubin explained with a smile.

"So basically... I'm the only one that didn't know? Because Minji 100% told Siyeon" the vampire sighed.

"Hey, don't be sad! You know now… and it's great news, right?" The hunter asked, cupping Gahyeon's cheek.

"Yeah of course but, Yoohyeon will be more vampire than me..."

"She won't… she will be half vampire just like you" the hunter said with a smile. "You vampires should really read the two books that literally talk about you! Female Phantom vampires can only turn people into half vampires"

"So Yooh will be my half-sister?" The pink haired girl excitedly chuckled.

"She will" Yubin chuckled. "She will be… officially official family" she whispered.

"But then I won't be the youngest anymore... vampire I mean" Gahyeon pouted. "The youngest always gets advantages"

"I will make sure you will still get advantages. You will still be my baby girl" the blue haired girl smiled, bending down to kiss Gahyeon's lips.

"You always treated me well, Honey. I feel so precious with you. Like a spoiled doll" the latter laughed.

"Maybe I spoil you too much" Yubin whispered, looking at Gahyeon.

"No! Spoil me more! Please?!" Her girlfriend asked with puppy eyes.

"I really don't think I should. You still have to grow up a lot and me babying you… that's not helping" Yubin said, looking deep in thoughts.

"I grew up a lot already! I'm a big vampire now! I'm older than you"

"You are… but that doesn't mean you're any wiser" the hunter said, locking eyes with Gahyeon. "Or that you understand how relationships work" she added, sounding serious.

"Are you calling me dumb?" The pink haired girl asked, sitting up. "And what do you mean I don't understand?"

"I'm not calling you dumb… sometimes it's just difficult for me to deal with your inexperience in 'these' kind of things" the hunter admitted, even though she knew Gahyeon still had no idea of why she was saying this now.

"These kinds of things? You mean... the family stuff? The vampire stuff?" Her girlfriend asked.

"No, Gahyeon. I mean 'this' "she said, pointing at both of them. "I mean us and our relationship"

"What's wrong with our relationship? Do you think something is wrong?"

Yubin gave her a little smile and sat up as well, cupping her cheek and caressing it.

"See? That's why I can't be mad at you… you're just not used to any of this and I know you're doing your best. But sometimes it hurts" she admitted with a little smile.

"Can you just tell me, Yubin?" The pink haired girl asked, not liking that the hunter was stalling so much.

"I told you we went through rooms in which there were our biggest fears and I told you that Yooh will be turned tonight" Yubin explained, laying back down again. "And the only thing you said about those things is that you're sad you won't be the youngest anymore. You didn't even think about asking what your girlfriend's biggest fear is or how she overcame" 

"I thought about it, but I didn't want to ruin the mood. I assumed that if you wanted to tell me about it that you would've... on your own" Gahyeon whispered.

"Why would I tell you, if you act like you don't care?" The hunter asked, looking up. "Why would it ruin the mood? It would have helped us know each other better. Everyone in the group knows what my biggest fear is and my girlfriend doesn't. And in the car I was thinking that as soon as I arrived home I would ask you about your biggest fear… because I want to know how to help you if something happens" 

"Of course I care... I just didn't want to make you sad by making you think of painful memories" the vampire explained herself. "But if you want to tell me, go ahead!" She added with a smile.

"We used to talk about everything and now we literally avoid everything that's not 'pleasant' to talk about… but I feel like our relationship is stuck because of that" the hunter said, still not looking at Gahyeon.

"We can talk about the unpleasant stuff" Gahyeon whispered. "I'll do my best! Alright, start sharing!" She cheered.

"Do you care?" The hunter asked in a neutral tone, looking at Gahyeon. 

"Of course I care, Honey!" The vampire smiled, reaching for her hand. "I just wanted us to have happy talks and be happy together. But if you need the sad talks too, I can do that"

"Gahyeon I don't need the sad talks, that's not what-..." Yubin started to say but she stopped herself with a sigh. "Nevermind, let's just drop this. You just don't get it"

"I do get it" The pink haired girl protested, scooting closer and throwing an arm around Yubin. "Do you want me to talk about my fears first?"

"No, I want you to understand why I'm angry, Gahyeon" Yubin replied, moving away a little.

"Because I avoided the unpleasant topics and you want to deepen our relationship?"

"Because I want to deepen our relationship, exactly" the hunter nodded her head. "You said it yourself. I do, you don't"

"Where do you get that from? Of course I do! I love you?" Gahyeon said.

"Do you?" Yubin whispered, turning towards Gahyeon. "Then why do you never ask anything about me or my past or what I feel?"

"Because I know about your past? And same thing like before, I knew you had it difficult so I wanted to be careful..."

"You know about my past" the hunter scoffed, scratching her head. "There are so many things you still don't know about me… but if I keep asking you things about you, you don't do the same" 

"Where is this g-going?" The smaller girl asked in a whisper, nervously playing with her hands.

"Are you afraid I'm breaking up with you?" Yubin asked, looking at her.

The vampire looked at Yubin and just lightly nodded her head, doing her best not to cry.

"Would that hurt you?" The hunter asked, trying to keep a steady voice.

"A lot" Gahyeon whispered, nodding her head again.

"Would you try to win me back, if I did?" Yubin whispered, moving a little bit closer to Gahyeon.

"I would do my b-best..." the latter answered.

"Then maybe I should break up with you" the hunter whispered, locking eyes with Gahyeon. "Because honestly… I don't feel like you love me"

"W-what? But... I do... I do l-love you, Yubin" Gahyeon whispered in disbelief. She hadn't seen this coming at all.

"I… I really need you to show me that, Gahyeon" the hunter whispered, locking eyes with her. "We started this relationship knowing nothing about each other, we just ended up having sex and somehow we got attached. But if Minji and Yooh, and Bora and Siyeon are making huge steps to get to know each other… w-we are stuck"

"I'll s-show you. I p-promise" the vampire whispered, leaning forward to kiss Yubin.

The blue haired girl pulled back a little, cupping Gahyeon's cheek. 

"I've always excused you because this is new for you, I gave you time" Yubin whispered, still looking in Gahyeon's eyes. "I was the school player and I ended up living for you, Gahyeon… literally just for you. When I thought the spears were falling down on us, I thought about not being able to come back to you and it broke me. But now I realized that it's probably just me… I bring you breakfast in bed every time we sleep together, I carry you around all the time, I walk downstairs every single time you need something" she said, tearing up. "And the few times I say I don't feel like doing it, you hold a grudge and sometimes I don't know if I have a girlfriend or a child"

"W-what? I'm not a child! I do t-things for you too! And after I got back from being tortured for a week I literally told you I was scared to lose you" the vampire countered.

"Because of the scars. As if the love I feel for you could be broken by a few scars, Gahyeon" Yubin whispered, standing up. "And what's that supposed to prove anyway?"

"I told you I cried every night. I thought I was going to die without you there" the girl stated.

"Then why don't you show it?" Yubin asked as the tears fell down her cheeks. "My sister ran into Siyeon's arms because she knows that it's not sure that we all come back after a mission, Gahyeon. People die! And when I walk out here and I hope that my girlfriend will be happy and relieved to see me and she would jump in my arms too… I get a 'let me finish this set of exercises first' "she whispered, trying to wipe away the tears.

"I'm training to be able to protect you! And I know you would come back. I trusted in all of you" the pink haired vampire explained, standing up as well.

"And come give me a kiss or a hug would compromise your training that badly, Gahyeon?" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "And you can trust us all you want, but sometimes being skilled and trained is not enough! Without Jiwoo there we would have died, all of us, like rats in a cage!"

"Come here" the vampire whispered, walking closer.

"Maybe when you'll go to the first real mission, you will realize how relieving it is to finally come back home" Yubin whispered, stepping back.

"W-why are you stepping back, Y-yubin...?"

"Because I don't feel like hugging you or kissing you right now" the hunter whispered, locking eyes with her. "I'm hurt and I'm tired"

"I will be a good girlfriend! I promise you. I'll make it work!" The vampire nodded her head, already thinking on how to do that.

"I don't need you to be the perfect girlfriend, Gahyeon… But I really need you to show me you care about me… in a special way" the hunter explained, looking at Gahyeon. "Because right now… I feel like I'm family because of the relationship I have with the others but-" she whispered, not knowing if to finish the sentence or not. "Sometimes I feel like it's just a little more than sex for you"

"Of course not! I care! A lot. I'll show you! I promise!" The girl nodded her head, desperately trying to not freak out.

"Alright…" Yubin whispered, looking in Gahyeon's eyes. "I'll… I'll take my stuff and I'll go home"

"H-home? Bora is p-preparing food for us" the pink haired girl whispered.

"I will stay for dinner, then I'll go home" Yubin whispered, sniffling a little and lowering her gaze.

"Fine... Uhm... Tell Bora I'll eat later. I n-need to train" the vampire whispered, shaking her head.

"You're n-not eating with us?" Yubin whispered, looking at her.

"I'm n-not hungry... Enjoy the... food" Gahyeon replied, biting her bottom lip.

"I'll just go home then" Yubin whispered, turning her back to Gahyeon and starting to walk away.

"I love you" the pink haired girl said, not knowing if Yubin could hear it anymore before starting to cry and deciding to just run laps around the arena.

"I love you too" the hunter whispered faintly as she walked back inside, not able to hold back the tears anymore and slamming a hand on the kitchen table.

"Bin? You okay?" Bora asked, a little bit startled by the sound as she put her pots on a lower fire so she could walk towards her sister.

"I'm… okay" Yubin whispered through the sobs. "I'm going… home. Can y-you pack me… something to… eat?"

"Oh yeah... sure... wait one moment" Bora answered, knowing that it was better not to ask what happened right now. She took a plastic box and some chopsticks, walking over to one of her pans and putting some noodles into the box. She took another box and filled it with some meat and fish she was making before handing it to Yubin. "Just put these in the microwave and they should be done" she whispered, kissing Yubin's forehead.

The younger girl put the bag on the table and wrapped her arms around Bora, pulling her closer. 

"Don't tell a-anything… to Yooh. Tonight is her night. Just tell her that I f-felt really tired and I went back home" she whispered, resting her head on Bora's shoulder. "And tell her I wish her good luck"

"I'll do that for you, Binnie. You're the sweetest" Bora smiled, ruffling her hair. "Be safe on the way home"

"I will and… Gahyeon said she'll eat later. She's not hungry" Yubin whispered, wiping away the tears. "I love you, sis"

"I love you too, little panda. Talk to me tomorrow okay?" The brunette called after her.

"I will, I promise" Yubin replied with a little smile as she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. What happened hurt her a lot but she knew it was necessary. She would of course leave the door completely open for Gahyeon, because she loved her, but it was time for the vampire to start showing how she really felt.

  
  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


After dinner Bora went upstairs and put on her pajamas while Siyeon was washing the dishes. The smaller woman laid down on the bed, sighing, feeling a little bit worried because Yubin was at the hunters' place alone and she hadn't answered her latest text. She was about to send another one when Siyeon walked in the bedroom, looking really confused. 

"Gahyeon didn't eat and when I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie with us, she teared up and slammed the door in my face" she explained, sounding worried and crawled on the bed.

"I think she and Yubin had a fight. My sister left before dinner, taking a packed meal with her, crying as well" Bora replied.

"But you said she was tired an-... Oh, she asked you not to tell us" Siyeon realized, laying down beside Bora. "Could it be something bad? It looks bad" she worried a little.

"I don't know, I'm talking to Bin tomorrow normally" the brunette sighed "and she didn't want Yooh to postpone tonight, that's why she asked me to lie"

"She's sweet" Siyeon smiled, pulling Bora closer and kissing her temple. "I will talk with Gahyeon as well tomorrow… I just hope it's nothing serious. I like how things are between the groups and… I like seeing them together" she admitted.

"I do too but let us not worry about that. They are both old and wise enough" the smaller woman smiled.

"Old enough, I agree. Wise enough? I don't know about that. They are at a totally different level for that" Siyeon whispered, looking at Bora "But you're right… they will figure that out"

"I put your pajamas on the stool right there by the way, wolfie. I picked out a warm one. You can pick a movie while you are over there as well"

"You are… my favourite person in the world" Siyeon chuckled, pecking Bora's lips in the middle of the sentence and standing up right after, walking to the stool and starting to put on her pajamas. "What kind of movie should we watch? Action? Drama? Horror? Or we could do something we never did yet… and go with a cute and romantic one?" She asked with a shy smile.

"That last suggestion sounds nice. I'm sure you have some good movies in your movie wall" Bora chuckled, pointing at the a little wall that was literally a giant closet full of films"

"I'm sure I do… The problem is… finding the one I'm looking for!" Siyeon replied, struggling to find a movie. "I have the perfect one… somewhere!"

"I'm looking forward to see what it is" the hunter chuckled, taking a snack from the bedside table and eating it.

"Here it is! 'The Lake House'!" She cheered, putting the movie on and jumping on the bed, slipping under the covers with Bora. "You wouldn't expect me to like a movie like this one but-... Who am I fooling? You know I'm soft!" She chuckled, snuggling closer to Bora.

"I know you are but right now your fat butt is on a surprise present I put on the bed for you..." Bora pouted.

"A surprise present? F-For me?" Siyeon mumbled, quickly standing up and trying to find it between the covers. She saw a little box with a cute ribbon on it and she took it in her hands, looking at Bora.

"It's nothing big but... I saw them when I went to the mall and... I thought they would fit you" Bora shyly smiled.

Siyeon smiled, looking down at the little box and opening it slowly. 

"Bora… t-these are beautiful" she whispered, looking at the black cross earrings inside the box. "And they're my style!"

"I thought so too! I know it's maybe a bit stupid but... can you put them in? I want to see"

"Of course! I was going to put them in anyway" Siyeon chuckled, quickly picking up the earrings and putting them in. "How do I look?"

"Like my perfect goth vampire girlfriend?" The small woman asked with a smirk.

"Thank you for this gift" Siyeon replied, pulling Bora closer and pecking her lips. "And thank you for being my girlfriend… that's the greatest gift you could give me"

"You confessed first, my wolf" Bora chuckled, scratching Siyeon behind the ear a little bit.

"You could have said no… but you said yes" Siyeon whispered and playfully let out a little growl, leaning into Bora's touch and chuckling right after.

"Is that a growl of protest or of satisfaction to my little earscratch?" The hunter smiled.

"Definitely satisfaction" Siyeon chuckled, pecking Bora's lips a few more times.

"The earrings look beautiful on you" Bora whispered, touching one of them. "And does my little wolf have sensitive earies?"

"I'm a wolf, I love earscratches" Siyeon replied in a playful way, locking eyes with Bora. "And I really want to see how the earrings look on me, but I'm too lazy to stand up"

The smaller woman laughed, taking her phone to snap a selfie of them, showing her the picture afterwards.

"My smart queen" Siyeon chuckled, looking at the picture and pulling Bora closer. "They're really beautiful, you have amazing taste, and you know me well"

"Yeah, I know your 'taste' well" the hunter smirked. "Alright one more earscratch and then we watch the movie" she added, scratching behind Siyeon's other ear this time.

The vampire growled again, unable not to laugh right after and she cupped Bora's face, caressing her cheeks.

"If someone asks you how you can be sure that I love you… just tell them that I, a big, old and intimidating vampire, purr when you scratch behind my ear" Siyeon chuckled, locking eyes with Bora.

"I'll remember that!" Bora whispered, pecking her lips. "Are we going to watch the movie now or are you going to keep distracting me?"

"I just wanted to make sure… you remembered… that I love you" the vampire whispered, pecking Bora's lips between the sentences.

"And I love you too, so if you don't stop... this movie won't even get the chance to start" the latter challenged.

Siyeon chuckled, pecking Bora's lips one last time before reaching for the remote. She pulled her girlfriend closer and she pressed the 'play' button. 

"It really deserves to be seen. I'm sure you'll like it" she whispered, snuggling closer to her girlfriend.

"What is it about?" The smaller woman asked, putting a hand around Siyeon, softly rubbing her arm.

"I can't tell you or I will spoil too many things" Siyeon replied, shaking her head. "Just watch and enjoy. And cry with me later"

"Sounds like a perfect plan" the hunter said, turning her head to the screen and watching the movie with Siyeon.

“Are you liking it?” the vampire asked, almost at the end of the movie, noticing that Bora had her eyes fixed on the screen.

"Yes... just... leave me to it for a minute" Bora whispered, nodding her head.

“You literally talk all the time when we watch movies. What happened tonight?” Siyeon chuckled, pecking Bora’s forehead.

"You said... a romantic and cute movie... not this sad one..."

“You can’t deny it’s romantic though. Maybe ‘cute’ wasn’t the right word…” she realized, looking at the sad scene on the screen. “But hey, the movie is not over yet! Have faith” she chuckled.

"C-can you hold me close? Please?" The small woman whispered. "But don't block my vision..."

“Of course, come here” Siyeon whispered, wiping away a tear from Bora’s eye. “I’ve never seen you cry for a movie!”

"Maybe because... when I saw Titanic for the first time... I cried my eyes out and I decided to n-not watch sad ones again?" The hunter explained with a little chuckle.

“Titanic?” Siyeon mumbled “Oh wait, Yubin told me about that movie because Yooh was crying her eyes out and saying that Jack was dying! I was really worried and I asked Yubin if Jack was a friend of yours!” 

"You never saw... that movie?" Bora asked, not turning to Siyeon.

“Never” the vampire admitted. “Are you crying your eyes out as well?”

"Shut up, wolfie" The hunter chuckled, slapping her arm lightly. "And you should watch it... with Yooh, not with me"

“I think I’ll watch it with Yubin! I definitely don’t want a desperate Yoohyeon crying a river in the bed” Siyeon laughed, pulling Bora even closer. “My cute tiny queen who gets emotional for a movie” 

"I will make you shut up if you don't stop teasing me" the latter threatened.

“I’ll tell you a secret. I cried too the first time I saw this movie! And the second… and maybe the third” Siyeon chuckled.

"Don't act all strong now then! Idiot" Her girlfriend scolded her, scratching Siyeon behind the ear as punishment.

“You call me ‘idiot’ and then you give me the ear scratches I like?” the vampire asked, confused.

"I did, because you are a cutie, and the ear scratches make you shut it"

“Alright, I won’t talk anymore” Siyeon pouted, turning towards the screen and pouting a little.

"Don't pout" the tiny hunter said with a chuckle, scratching her ear again. "You're too adorable"

Siyeon let out a low playful growl and pecked Bora’s lips a couple of times

“You’re literally the only one who can do that” she whispered with a little smile. “If someone else tried to, I would bite their hand off” she chuckled.

"That sounds... ouch..." Bora chuckled, I'm happy that I have the privilege to keep my hand”.

“You’ve been looking at me for the past 5 minutes… and you missed a pretty important part of the movie” Siyeon laughed, looking at Bora.

"I'm sorry... I felt sad and looking at you made me happy... admiring your pretty face... and the new earrings I gave you!"

“You are the cutest” the vampire whispered, pecking Bora’s nose and smiling at her. “And these earrings make me look badass, don’t they?”

"They do but... I also have to admit something" Bora whispered.

“What?” Siyeon asked, locking eyes with Bora and sounding a little bit worried.

"I bought those earrings as a matching pair with Yooh... I bought some silver colored ones for her but I need to give them to her" the tiny hunter chuckled.

“So… I will have couple earrings with Yooh then? Tha-... wait a second” Siyeon chuckled, looking at Bora. “You bought silver earrings for someone who will become a vampire in like 5 minutes?” she asked, laughing.

"I'm not that dumb! I asked the seller if there was any silver in them but it's just the color!"

“Oh, that was smart” Siyeon chuckled. “Talking about Yooh… I’m feeling a little nervous” the vampire admitted, looking at her girlfriend.

"Nervous? Why?" Bora asked with a smile, turning back to the screen.

“I don’t know… It’s just been so long since someone joined the ‘pack’ and let me tell you, the first months with Gahyeon weren’t easy at all” Siyeon admitted, scratching her arm. “Yooh will go through a lot… and so will the group”

"I'm sure we can tackle any problem we would encounter... as a family" the hunter whispered.

“We will… and I’m really happy Yoohyeon decided to do this” Siyeon admitted, fixing her eyes on the screen. “I’m happy Minji found her mate and that they’ll be able to be together forever”

"Yeah... it's great that she found her mate" the smaller woman nodded her head with a little smile.

“I think I found my mate as well” Siyeon whispered, still with her eyes fixed on the screen, not able to look at Bora right now.

"You d-did? I'm... I'm happy to hear that" her girlfriend whispered, blushing madly.

“A-Are you really?” Siyeon whispered, finally turning towards Bora. “Are you happy about that?”

"I am... it means that you really love me... that you won't leave" the tiny hunter smiled, leaning her head on Siyeon's chest, still looking at the movie.

“I won’t leave you, Bora… never” the vampire whispered, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. “I’ll be with you for as long as you’ll want me”

"Good, you'll never not be with me then" the brunette stated.

“Never” the blonde woman repeated with a smile, resting her chin on Bora’s head. “Should we go back 10 minutes with the movie?” she chuckled.

"I think we should, I was really into it" Bora smiled. "But I got a bit distracted by your sweetness"

Siyeon went back 10 minutes with the movie, putting the remote on the bed right after and wrapping her arms around Bora and if the small hunter spent the rest of the movie looking at the screen, the vampire spent it looking at her girlfriend… her mate.  
  
  
  
 **Thank you for reading, much love ♥**  
  
QOTD: It keeps getting harder to find good QOTDS, do you have suggestions?


	110. Chapter 110

As Yoohyeon was finishing her snack in the kitchen, Minji was busy preparing the living room for their special evening. She had pushed the two couches together to make a makeshift bed, had put some candles on the table, a 10h fireplace loop on the tv and to finish it off some purple mood lights that looked beautiful as soon as she turned the lights off. Tonight had to be perfect.

After a few minutes the hunter walked in the living room and looked at how Minji had prepared the room. The fireplace sounds were calming and comforting, the candles and the lights were beautiful and the makeshift bed looked really comfy. She smiled, walking to it and sitting down on it, turning towards Minji.

"You did an amazing job, babe... the room looks beautiful and really calming" the hunter smiled. "Let's just hope I don't mess the candles up or something" she added in a whisper, sounding pretty nervous.

Minji smiled at her and cupped her cheek, caressing it gently.

"What is worrying you? The turning process itself or the after?" the vampire whispered.

"The me messing up somehow" the silver haired girl chuckled. "And... the process itself a little"

"What could you mess up, Pup?" Minji asked with a smile. "And for the turning process… I promise you I won't let anything happen to you" she reassured her.

"Does it... start hurting after a bit?" The silver haired girl asked, leaning forward and kissing Minji's cheek.

“When I drink from you?” the vampire asked, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"Y-yeah... I mean... you need to drink a lot" Yoohyeon whispered.

“It will probably hurt a little but… not for long. You will feel like you’re getting weaker and weaker and by the time you will start feeling pain… you will be close to passing out anyway” Minji admitted, looking in Yoohyeon’s eyes. The latter nodded her head and pulled Minji down on the couch.

"Can we... make out a bit first and start... transitioning to the turning during it?" The hunter asked.

Minji smiled, cupping Yoohyeon’s cheek with a hand and slipping the other one under her back, rolling them over so that she was on top of the hunter. 

“You won’t even realize it’s happening… I will just drink from you as always… but this time I won’t stop” she whispered, pecking Yoohyeon’s lips.

"So basically you'll finally listen to my request to not stop?" Her girlfriend joked to make herself feel better.

“Exactly” Minji chuckled, pulling Yoohyeon into a kiss “And when you’ll wake up… you will be a vampire… and my official mate”

"I like the sound of that. A lot" the taller girl whispered, leaning up to peck Minji's lips.

“Me too” the vampire smiled, looking in Yoohyeon’s eyes for a few moments before leaning down again, locking lips with her. Yoohyeon gently wrapped her arms around Minji, rubbing the vampires back, putting one of her hands under her shirt to feel her smooth skin.

The older woman kept kissing Yoohyeon gently and softly, not rushing it. This would be the last time she would kiss her mate as a human and she could feel Yoohyeon was nervous so she wanted to calm her down and make her feel safe.

"I love you, babe" Yoohyeon whispered in the kiss, really enjoying how soft she was being. She let her hands run over the skin of Minji's back, taking her time to feel up the softest skin she ever felt.

“I love you too, my beautiful mate” the black haired girl whispered, smiling in the kiss and gently biting Yoohyeon’s lower lip, pulling it lightly.

The taller woman let out a little moan at the touch, parting her lips a little bit and pulling Minji closer on her body.

The vampire gently brushed her tongue against Yoohyeon’s lip, completely laying her body on the hunter's one.

"I love... how slow you are going" the younger one of the two whispered.

“There is… no need to rush things” the vampire whispered, slipping her hand under Yoohyeon’s shirt, gently brushing her fingers on her warm skin.

"T-thinking about it... now... is this the smartest way... to do things?" Yoohyeon asked between light kisses.

“Not at all…” Minji admitted because she was thinking the same thing. “Maybe we should… s-stick to simple kisses… just to be safe”

"Y-yeah... I agree with you" Yoohyeon whispered, pushing her legs together. "Just kisses"

“Mostly because… I need to be able… to stop at some point” Minji whispered, lightly pecking Yoohyeon’s lips. The two kept kissing for a little bit until Yoohyeon grabbed Minji's head and tilted her neck slightly.

"M-Minji... I'm... r-ready"

“Shhh” the hunter whispered, cupping Yoohyeon’s cheek and caressing it. “Close your eyes”

The silver haired girl did what Minji asked of her, letting her eyes flutter closed, relaxing herself.

Minji pecked her lips one last time, pulling herself a little bit up so she was hovering over Yoohyeon. She lightly kissed the corner of her lips and her cheek, slowly trailing down to her neck, pecking it.

"How l-long does it take? To wake up?" Yoohyeon whispered.

“I thought I knew… but Gahyeon took 15 minutes. So I guess what they taught us was wrong” Minji whispered, pecking Yoohyeon’s neck again and letting out her fangs.

"W-will you stay with me? F-for however long it... lasts?"

“Of course I will” Minji reassured her, nodding her head. “I will hold you… until you wake up. No matter how long it takes”

"That... makes me feel better" the younger girl nodded her head, exposing her neck even more.

Minji gently pierced Yoohyeon’s neck, taking a long sip and not wanting to make it too long because she could feel her girlfriend was nervous so it was better to get this over with quickly.

The silver haired woman dragged out a long quiet minute for the duration of the entire sip, putting her arms around Minji's neck.

"It's been... a while... I missed this" she whispered.

The vampire didn’t want to risk to lose her focus by stopping to reply, so she just caressed Yoohyeon’s cheek with her thumb, knowing that it could count as an answer. She kept drinking, feeling Yoohyeon become weaker and weaker.

"M-Minji? It's... good but it's starting to... hurt a little and my vision... is blurry"

“It’s okay, Pup…” Minji whispered, still caressing her cheek. “Relax and… let go”

"I'm d-doing my best... but I'm d-dizzy... really dizzy" Yoohyeon weakly whispered.

The vampire decided she couldn’t drag this out any longer, because Yoohyeon sounded in pain. She didn’t reply but she started drinking faster because once her girlfriend was passed out, she wouldn’t feel pain anymore.

"I... l-love... you" Yoohyeon said before she stopped speaking and her arms just dropped on Minji's body.

The vampire kept drinking, fast but carefully, determined not to lose control. When she felt like it was the right time to stop, she did and she quickly used the knife she had put on the little table to cut her arm a little. She quickly brought her arm on Yoohyeon’s lips and let her blood drip in. When she was sure she gave Yoohyeon enough blood, she sat up on the couch and leaned her back to the wall, pulling Yoohyeon closer and holding her tightly.

She sat there with Yoohyeon in her arms, holding the girl's body tightly, rocking her back and forth a little while singing soft songs in her ear. It took 10 minutes... then 20 and when she started to feel a little worried after 30, the silver haired girl suddenly coughed a little bit.

“Y-Yoohyeon?” Minji whispered, letting out a sigh of relief. “Here! Drink” she said, quickly putting her arm in front of her girlfriend’s lips to see if her fangs would come out, signaling that everything worked out.

The younger girl was still in a bit of a haze so without thinking she lightly grabbed Minji's arm and started drinking from the wound like her girlfriend asked.

Minji gently pulled up Yoohyeon’s upper lip and she smiled when she saw that her little fangs were indeed out. 

“You did it, Pup” Minji whispered, letting tears of joy fall down her cheeks. “You’re a vampire”

"I am" the girl simply replied, taking Minji's hand away from her lip and lazily drinking some more.

“A really hungry one” the older vampire smiled, combing Yoohyeon’s hair and letting her drink.

After a bit Yoohyeon was still drinking, seeming to have gotten most of her strength back already.

"It's yummy" the dazed girl whispered.

“It is” Minji smiled, pecking Yoohyeon's head and lightly pulling her arm away from her mate. “But that’s enough drinking for now… we can’t risk to get you addicted to it during your first drink”

"But you have yummy bloo-... wait... blood?" Yoohyeon was saying, suddenly snapping out of it when she said the word. 

“Welcome back” Minji chuckled, noticing that her girlfriend looked completely awake now. “My beautiful vampire mate”

"It worked?" Yoohyeon whispered with teary eyes, sounding super happy. "Oh my god, did it work?" She asked again, putting her fingers in her mouth to feel around.

“It worked” Minji replied, crying again. “Look at these beautiful little fangs” 

"Wait... that's it?" She pouted, feeling two little sharp stubs. "I knew they would be small but... this is mini"

Minji couldn’t help but laugh a little, pulling Yoohyeon closer.

“They will grow, Pup” she reassured her “They will grow faster than you think”

"Do y-you like them?" The silver haired girl asked, pulling her lip up.

“They are adorable… They might even be cuter than you!” Minji chuckled, locking eyes with Yoohyeon.

"Hey! Not nice" Yoohyeon protested, wanting to push Minji away and sending her flying off of the couch.

“O-Ouch!” Minji protested, standing back up and rubbing her back with her hands. “Okay… first rule… You can’t touch Bora and Yubin until I say so”

"O-okay" the taller girl answered. "I-I'm sorry I didn't... know" she felt guilty.

“You’re sorry for what? You’re strong Yoohyeon!” Minji cheered, crawling back on the couch. “You are really strong! You just need to learn how to control this strength… Because I went flying off of the couch… Bora or Yubin would be out of the window right now” she chuckled.

"I'm s- ouch" Yoohyeon suddenly yelped, when a lot of sounds suddenly started mixing together in her ears.

“Come here” Minji whispered faintly, holding Yoohyeon tightly. “This is going to be the worst part… I already warned the others that they will have to be out of the house for most of the time starting tomorrow… because we are going to train. You need to be able to filter sounds”

The girl nodded her head, shifting closer to Minji.

"I h-hear... birds, insects, the wind, heartbeats, snoring and... m-moaning" she whispered.

"I will kill those two! I precisely asked them not to do that tonight!" Minji whispered, sounding angry. "I'll go stop them, stay here."

"D-don't leave my side, please" Yoohyeon pleaded, grabbing Minji's arm.

"Okay, I'll stay here" the older vampire smiled, pecking Yoohyeon's head and holding her tightly. "Do you want to try and isolate a sound?"

-d?”

"I d-don't know how" Yoohyeon pouted. "You told me it would be difficult but... this is insane"

“Siyeon spent days with Gahyeon, locked in her room and teaching her how to isolate the sounds” Minji replied, nodding her head. “I don’t know how you feel because… me and Siyeon were never humans so this is natural for us… but I can imagine it drives you crazy”

"It really does... you can hear... everything, literally everything at once" the new vampire said, putting a hand on her left ear.

“We can… and now you can too” Minji smiled, putting her hand on top of Yoohyeon’s one on her ear. “It will be really hard for you to get some sleep during the first week… but you will get through it”

"Even if everyone in the house shuts up... the sounds from outside are so loud too" Yoohyeon sighed.

“I know… that’s why tomorrow morning we will be alone. I told Bora and Siyeon to go on patrol and Yubin and Gahyeon will be going to college” Minji smiled, looking at her. “This way we can eliminate a few sounds like chatting, heartbeats, breaths and stuff like that. It will be just me, you… and all the other sounds”

"I want to show them first though... in the morning. Can we do that?"

“Did you really think that they would leave the house before meeting the ‘new you’?” Minji chuckled, shaking her head. “Even Yubin texted me saying that she will be here first thing in the morning to mock your baby fangs” she chuckled.

"You're right" Yoohyeon chuckled, hugging Minji's arm when her nostrils flared up and her fangs and throat started throbbing a little.

Minji noticed what was happening and moved a little bit away from Yoohyeon. 

“That is the first thing you need to control” Minji explained, sounding serious. “The thirst for blood. With me it's stronger because we are mates, with the other vampires it will be less strong… But with humans… let’s say it will probably be the worst at the beginning”

"But you said I w-would be a half vampire. I c-can eat and drink normally" the silver haired girl said, not understanding why she felt like this.

“You are still a vampire, Pup… and our instinct does that” Minji explained, pointing at Yoohyeon’s fangs. “If you smell blood, those will try to come out… and if a human is close and those are out… you won’t be able to control in the beginning”

"Out? But t-they d-didn't even go in yet. They are just... here"

“Because you just drank blood for the first time… they will be there for a while, Pup” Minji smiled. “So tomorrow morning you can act normal with the vampires but we will be really careful with Bora and Yubin, okay?”

"Yes! I don't want to hurt my f-family" the taller girl smiled, locking eyes with Minji when they started drifting down again.

“Hey… eyes up here” the older vampire chuckled, looking at her mate. “Do you want to try and eat something? Maybe it can help”

"We can try" the younger woman said. "I'm really, really hungry”.

Minji quickly stood up, running to the kitchen and coming back with a bowl of chips and a few other snacks.

“Let’s see if Yubin is right!” the older vampire smiled, wanting to know if Yoohyeon really was a half vampire.

"That smart one is always right" Yoohyeon said, taking one of the snacks and putting it in her mouth, happily chewing on it. "Still as delicious as before, babe"

“I’m glad you can still eat!” Minji chuckled, noticing that Yoohyeon was having a little bit of trouble chewing with her fangs out.

"Same! It would be disappointing to not be able to eat Bora's food, knowing how good it is" Yoohyeon chuckled.

Minji looked at Yoohyeon and blushed a little, smiling widely.

"I think I just saw the cutest thing in the entire world" the older vampire whispered.

"Huh? What do you mean? What did you see?" The younger vampire asked.

"You, chuckling… with these out" Minji whispered, pointing at the little fangs.

"They don't even show if I close my mouth! They are just tiny stubbs"

“They’re beautiful” Minji smiled, fighting back the tears, still not believing her eyes. 

"Babe~... I'm not hungry anymore" Yoohyeon cutely said. "But I'm thirsty"

“I’ll go get you something to drink” Minji said, standing up from the couch. “Do you want water or something else?”

"Something else" the silver haired girl pouted.

“I’ll bring you a coke! Or a tea?” Minji asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That!" The vampire smiled, pointing at Minji's arm. "It's sweeter than coke and tea"

“Pup, I can’t let you drink more than I already did” Minji replied with an apologetic smile. “And it wouldn’t help anyway… it would make you even thirstier” 

"But... I lost a lot of blood... I need to take it back"

“It’s true… but gradually” Minji explained, sitting back down on the couch. “You had enough for tonight”  
  


"But I smell it. I need to... I don't know why but... it hurts me" Yoohyeon explained.

“I know, Pup… I know it hurts” Minji whispered “Let me just go clean my arm a little… it will help”

"Can I clean it?"

“You would drink it” the older vampire replied, shaking her head. “But you will come with me while I clean it… because I can’t risk you following Bora’s smell up there” 

"You think I would want to go up there right now?" Yoohyeon chuckled, standing up from the couch to follow Minji. "I don't even want to know what I would walk in on"

“Your senses could make you do that” Minji chuckled, holding her hand out towards Yoohyeon “Come with me”

"Yes, babe" the latter nodded her head, grabbing Minji's hand and going with her so Minji could clean her arm wound herself while Yoohyeon needed to watch.

“You can turn around if you don’t want to see” Minji reassured her as she put her arm under the water, cleaning it from the blood.

"I need to watch it and resist. I want to do that for myself" the taller one said with a little smile.

“That’s a really brave thing to do during the first few hours, Pup” Minji replied, looking really proud of her girlfriend. She cleaned her arm and dried it, turning her head towards Yoohyeon again. “How did it go? Are you feeling okay?”

"I'm fine" she replied, clenching her fist hard. "It went okay"

“Good job, Pup… I’m really proud of you” Minji whispered, walking a little bit closer to her. “Do you think you can stay still if I peck your lips quickly?”

"Why would I not be able to stay still?" Her girlfriend asked, tilting her head.

“Let’s try then” Minji whispered, wanting to show Yoohyeon. She walked closer and leaned in, pecking Yoohyeon’s lips for a second, knowing that it wouldn’t be easy for the new vampire to control herself due to the proximity.

The younger girl widened her eyes as if a big heat came over her body, feeling really flustered, why did that feel so strong?

“Now do you understand what I meant?” Minji chuckled, caressing Yoohyeon’s cheek.

"I guess I do" the latter whispered as they went back to the couch and laid down to relax. "I have a question by the way"

“Go ahead” Minji smiled, locking eyes with her mate.

"Where am I in... your hierarchy?"

“Well… for now you’re under Gahyeon” Minji explained, guiding Yoohyeon back to the couch. “But that will change quickly, because you’re my mate. And that… could be a problem” the blackhaired vampire whispered, looking concerned about something.

"I... I will challenge Siyeon, won't I?" The tall vampire asked.

“You will” Minji confirmed, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. “You will also challenge Gahyeon, of course… but I don’t think that will be a problem at all because she will let you up without problems. Siyeon on the other hand... I don’t know”

"She won't. She's not giving up her 200 year old number 2 spot" Yoohyeon said.

“She will try to keep it, of course” Minji replied, nodding her head. “And I can’t interfere with that… You are my mate and it’s natural for me to want you by my side but as a leader I can’t force that process. You will challenge her and you will have to earn your spot, just like she will try to keep it”

"Well... we all know who's going to stay number 2" the silver haired girl chuckled, laying down. "Can we try to sleep? I'll cover my ears"

“You will want that spot… and you will constantly challenge her to get it” Minji explained, standing up from the couch and walking to the bedroom. A few seconds after she was back with a pair of ear muffs “Here, I bought these the other day” she smiled.

"You are the cutest girlfriend but... did you really just walk in on them to get this?" She asked, taking the ear muffs from Minji's hands and putting them on.

“They didn’t even notice I walked in… and they won’t stop me from making sure that my beautiful mate sleeps well” the older vampire whispered, smiling at her.

"Hug me" the new vampire demanded, patting the spot behind her.

Minji laid down behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arm around her waist.

“Is this okay?” she asked softly.

"More than okay, good night babe"

“Good night, Pup” Minji whispered, feeling so happy that she was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


The next morning Yoohyeon and Minji were still lying on the couch but Minji was already awake when she suddenly heard someone sprinting down the stairs.

"Where is my new blood sister?" The blonde vampire basically yelled.

“O-Ouch!” Yoohyeon mumbled, putting her hands on her earmuffs and blinking a little, trying to adjust to the light. 

"Singnie! Turn it down a little, stupid" Minji whisper-yelled, peeking her head up from the couch.

“I’m sorry! I’m just really excited!” Siyeon whisper-yelled. “Can I join you?”

"Sure, but don't make too much noise, she's highly sensitive. You already annoyed her enough last time, horny freak"

“What are you talking ab-... in my defense… I wasn’t the one who started it!” Siyeon replied, raising her hands in the air and walking to the other side of the couch, slowly laying down in front of Yoohyeon. “Hey there, little sister” she smiled.

"Hey" Yoohyeon smiled, looking pretty sleepy when Siyeon tilted her upper lip up without warning.

“How are you feeling?” the blonde woman asked as she started to chuckle. “Oh my god, look at these! They’re even tinier than Gahyeon’s ones were! Look at how cute they are!” 

"You too? Leave my fangs alone... just wait until mine are bigger than yours" the silver haired girl pouted. "And I'm uneasy, my stomach, my nose, my ears... everything is killing me"

“They won’t grow bigger than mine, little one. Mine are second only to Minji’s” Siyeon replied, sounding proud about that. “And I know… but you’ll feel better soon enough!”

"You don't know for sure, you'll be jealous of me, Siyeon" Yoohyeon smirked, patting her shoulder, feeling that something between her and Siyeon had changed a little.

“I won’t be… if you won’t challenge me” the blonde vampire replied, locking eyes with the new one. “And I highly suggest you not to do that”

"Singnie, don't start fights already. Take care of your vampire half-sister" Minji warned.

“I will take care of her and I will love her more than I do now but… you know things between us won’t be easy, Minji” Siyeon replied, lightly pecking Yoohyeon’s forehead.

"I know, definitely not in the beginning and if she does indeed challenge you someday... you do what you have to do" the leader smiled and Yoohyeon was a bit scared by what that meant.

“I will” Siyeon replied, standing up from the couch. “Let’s feed the baby before she meets the humans, shall we? I don’t want my girlfriend or my pupil to be scared of their friend first thing in the morning” she chuckled.

"I'll go get her some breakfast, stay with her and be nice" the black haired vampire chuckled.

“Alright” Siyeon replied, sitting back down on the couch and turning towards Yoohyeon who was slowly sitting up as well. “You feel it, don’t you?” she asked with a little smile.

"Yeah it's... some sort of connection" the silver haired girl nodded her head. "It's strange how that works"

“It’s strange for you… it’s normal for us” Siyeon smiled, reaching for Yoohyeon’s hand. “What is strange… is feeling it with you” she chuckled.

"Why is it strange with me?"

“Because you are the only one that could actually take away my spot in the pack” the blonde girl explained, smiling a little. “Gahyeon’s partner wouldn’t, my partner wouldn’t… But you’re the only one who will try that. That’s why the feeling with you is different. It's strong, but it’s also intimidating” she admitted.

"Don't worry, I would never succeed in taking your spot" the taller girl whispered, resting her head on Siyeon's shoulder, still feeling sleepy.

“Neither of us know that… but you will want that spot and you will try to have it” Siyeon replied, combing Yoohyeon’s hair. “Welcome to the pack, little one”

"Thank you, it means a lot to me th-" Yoohyeon was saying when another loud woman came running down the stairs.

“Where is she? My tall tree vampire!” Bora yelled, running towards Yoohyeon when Siyeon quickly stood up and stopped her by picking her up and dragging her far from the new vampire.

"First of all, don't talk too loud and second of all, you are not going near her before she had breakfast and is stuffed, Bora" Siyeon firmly stated.

“But… Can’t I hug her?” Bora pouted, looking at Siyeon. “Would she really attack me?”  
  


"She wouldn't do it on purpose but yes, she would. So you're staying over here for a little time"

“Okay, fine… How is she?” the small hunter asked, reaching for Siyeon’s hand. “Everything went fine right? She’s a healthy vampire, yeah?”

"Everything went perfect and she has the tiniest baby fangs I've ever seen" the blonde chuckled, "like this" she added, showing the length with her fingers.

“Oh my god, I want to see those! I need to see them!” Bora pouted, trying to peek over Siyeon’s shoulder. 

"You'll see them soon" Siyeon calmed her down as Minji gave Yoohyeon her breakfast. "Just wait until she finishes her food"

“Okay” Bora nodded her head and smiled, hugging Siyeon and letting out a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad everything went fine”

"I'm glad too and you can see how happy Minji is" Siyeon smiled, pointing at her soulmate when Gahyeon walked downstairs with her backpack.

“Hey, tiny one!” Bora greeted her with a smile, noticing that the pink haired girl didn’t exactly have a good night of sleep. 

"Morning, is the puppy still here?" The pink haired girl asked with a little smile, putting the backpack down near the stairs.

“She is! But they’re not letting me see her yet because she needs to have breakfast first” Bora pouted as someone rang the bell.

"I guess that's Yubin" Siyeon smiled, walking to the door as Gahyeon walked to the couch to say hello to Yoohyeon.

"Hey, puppy. How are you?" The young vampire smiled.

“I’m… overwhelmed by everything” Yoohyeon admitted. “And I think you’re the only one who can actually understand what I’m talking about”  
  


"Yeah, I remember those days. It was the worst. Let me guess, the ears are the most annoying?" Gahyeon asked.

“Yeah, I can hear literally everything!” Yoohyeon replied, putting a hand on her ear. “I can hear Siyeon's steps, Bora making something in the kitchen, Yubin’s heartbeat going crazy out of the door” 

"I can only say that it gets better but I'm sure Minji will help you a lot with that. Those earmuffs are already a good start"

“They are! I slept a little tonight, thanks to these” Yoohyeon replied with a smile, hugging the pink haired girl.

"Now you're the youngest vampire" the pink haired girl chuckled, kissing Yoohyeon's head. "Enjoy the perks"

Yoohyeon nodded and was about to reply when she heard Siyeon and Yubin argue on the front door and she chuckled a little.

“Oh come on, she won’t attack me! I just want to see the tiny fangs” the blue haired hunter stated, trying to walk past Siyeon.

"Yubin, I'm serious, you're not going near her until she ate" the blonde vampire stated.

“But I have college in like 15 minutes” the younger hunter protested with a pout. “Can I at least go say hi to my sister then?”

"Fine but I'm bringing you there, I'm not letting you walk alone" Siyeon said, turning around when Gahyeon was in front of her.

"I'm going to school, see you later, sis" the pink haired girl whispered, kissing Siyeon's cheek and flashing Yubin a little shy smile.

The hunter locked eyes with Gahyeon and lowered her gaze right after, not looking at the pink haired girl leaving the house. 

“Shall we go to Bora then?” she whispered faintly, looking at Siyeon. The latter nodded and guided Yubin to her sister, seeing Yoohyeon was almost finished with her breakfast.

"Hey, sis, did you like the food last night?" Bora asked.

"I didn't eat it… but I'm sure it tasted good as always" the younger hunter smiled, walking to Bora and pecking her cheek.

"You didn't eat? You ate something at least right?" The brunette asked, sounding a little mad.

"I couldn't bring myself to" Yubin replied, putting the backpack on the ground. "So… is Yooh okay?"

"She's okay in a sense, she has the expected adaptation problems" Siyeon answered.

"I bet she does" the hunter replied, looking at Siyeon. "But she's strong… she'll get over it"

"Alright, she's done eating" Minji said, taking the empty tray and bringing it back to the kitchen. "You can talk to her for a bit"

Bora and Yubin quickly walked to the living room, looking at Yoohyeon and smiling widely.

"Can we walk closer?" Bora asked, looking at Minji.

"Pup? How do you feel?" The oldest vampire asked, knowing that she couldn't decide that for her.

"Good enough, I think. But I'll walk closer… just in case" the new vampire smiled, standing up from the couch and slowly walking towards them.

"Can I see your baby fangs?" Bora asked, straight to the point, excited by what her girlfriend told her.

"Okay but don't laugh!" Yoohyeon pouted, smiling a little and letting her fangs show.

Both hunters gasped and cooed right after because of how cute they looked.

"Yooh! You are such an adorable puppy now!" Bora cheered.

"I will never shut up about how cute those are!" Yubin chuckled, looking at the baby fangs.

"You should or I will use my new powers to make you shut up" the silver haired girl laughed, really happy her friends liked her like this and seemed to fully accept her.

“You’re too cute to threaten me” the young hunter smiled, looking at the time on her phone. “Damn, I need to go to college… my lesson starts in 5 and I’m already late. I can’t hug you, right?”

"Come here" Yoohyeon said, giving Yubin a quick and careful hug, doing the same with Bora. "Good luck at school Yubs"

“Thank you, puppy. I’ll see you later” the blue haired girl smiled, saying goodbye to everyone else and leaving the house.

"I think we need to leave as well soon, right Minji?" Bora asked, turning towards the black haired vampire.

“Yeah, it would be better” the oldest vampire explained with a smile. “We need to start the training for sound isolation or she will go crazy in a couple of days”

"She's already crazy enough" Bora chuckled, taking Singnie's hand. "Let's go on a date huh?"

“I’d love that” the blonde vampire whispered, pecking Bora’s lips and smiling at Minji and Yoohyeon. “Good luck with your training, little one”

"I think she'll need it" Minji smiled, patting Yoohyeon's shoulder. "See you tonight girls!"

As soon as Siyeon and Bora left the house, Minji sat down on the couch with Yoohyeon and took her hand in hers.

“Looks like everyone accepted you, Pup” she smiled, pecking her hand.

"Looks like it" the silver haired girl smiled. "I'm so happy, they didn't even look at me weirdly. I'm so ready to get accustomed to all this senses stuff"

“Of course they didn’t look at you weirdly… they’re all vampires or they’re dating vampires” Minji chuckled. “Now… go upstairs, get changed and let’s start!”

"What do I need to wear for the training? I mean... are we gonna move or?" The silver haired girl asked.

“No, I just meant get out of those pajamas so you don’t stay all sleepy” Minji chuckled, squeezing her hand.

"Alright, alright" Yoohyeon said, standing up from the couch, wanting to sprint upstairs but because she didn't know about her speed, she slammed into the wall.

Minji quickly stood up from the couch and walked to pick her up.

“Okay, let’s do it like this… don’t run! And I’ll open the closet for you because you would probably break it” she chuckled.

"Ouch..." Yoohyeon pouted, rubbing her head. "I didn't think about that" she whispered, slowly walking upstairs with Minji walking right behind her.

“You know... Gahyeon never did that” Minji laughed, shaking her head. “But she broke so many things…”

"I'm already clumsy enough! Please protect me" the silver haired vampire chuckled as they reached the bedroom and Minji opened the wardrobe for her.

“I will protect you” the older vampire chuckled, handing her the clothes and helping her change, but not before Yoohyeon broke the button of the first pair of jeans she tried to wear. “Okay… you changed and that cost us only a pair of pants. That’s a win” 

"I can see now why you said the first week was going to be hell" her younger girlfriend scratched her head.

“It will! Okay, let’s start” Minji said, sounding really excited and dragging Yoohyeon on the bed with her. “Tell me all the sounds you hear… well not every single one. Just a few”

"Umm... I hear your heartbeat, your breathing, the wind, the washing machine downstairs and a few birds"

“Okay… now try to focus on my breathing, okay?” Minji asked, locking eyes with her. “Close your eyes and try to focus only on that sound”

The silver haired looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to do what Minji said.

"How... how do I do that exactly?"

“I will breathe silently, as silently as I can” Minji explained. “So you will have to focus on that to actually hear it”

Yoohyeon nodded her head, noticing that Minji started breathing more silently but she still heard the other things as well.

“I’ll lower it once again” the older girl whispered “Focus only on that, try to erase any other sound”

Yoohyeon tried to do what Minji asked, focusing on the breathing. For some reason the other sounds started going away a little but never fully.

All of the sudden Minji held her breath, wanting to see Yoohyeon's reaction to that. If she focussed enough on searching for that sound, maybe she will be able to erase the rest of them.

"Babe, I can't hear it" the younger woman whispered, desperately searching for the sound of her breathing.

“Because you’re not focusing on it. Keep trying” Minji replied, still holding her breath. Yoohyeon did that for a couple of seconds before shaking her head.

"I don't hear anything..."

“Not even the other sounds?” Minji asked with a smile. Since Minji talked about the other sounds she started hearing them again but the vampire smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Now I do again but... at that moment I didn't"

“That’s great! You isolated your first sound” Minji said with a proud smile. “You were so focused on trying to hear me breathe that you left out the rest!”

"I- I guess I did" the silver haired woman chuckled. "You're... amazing! I don't even know how you do this if you never had these problems yourself"

“Well, I had to learn how to isolate sounds in a really precise way for my training” the older vampire explained. “And the hours Siyeon spent at home, teaching Gahyeon to do this… well I heard all of that” she chuckled.

"You're the best" Yoohyeon smiled, hugging and kissing Minji. "Let's keep going then huh? Maybe I'll get the hang of this"

“I’m sure you will, really soon!” Minji smiled, caressing Yoohyeon’s cheek. “But before that… I want to try something else” she added, reaching for a cup. “Hold this… gently”

"A-alright" the younger one nervously said, not wanting to break it so she gently put finger after finger on the cup until she was holding it.

“Now… pass it to the other hand” Minji instructed. Yoohyeon really carefully brought it to her other hand, gently placing each finger on a specific spot.

“That’s great… good job” Minji smiled. “Now… throw it in the air just a little and catch it”

"Umm... okay" she said, throwing the cup in the air and making a bowl with her hands so she wouldn't have to grab it.

“That was smart… but it won’t help you control your strength” Minji chuckled, shaking her head. “Don’t be afraid, it’s just a cup! We have plenty of those”

The younger vampire nodded, throwing the cup up again, wanting to catch it but crushing it in her hands as she did.

“It went better than I expected” Minji replied, taking away the pieces of cup from Yoohyeon’s hands. “You didn’t throw it up to the roof” she chuckled.

"I was being really careful" Yoohyeon said with a big smile, not that sad that she crushed the cup anymore because Minji said she did pretty okay.

"You will be an amazing vampire, Yoohyeon" the older vampire said with a smile, proudly looking at her. "A really strong one"

"You probably gave your strength to me" the silver haired girl laughed. "And can I have a reward now?"

"It depends" Minji said with a smile "What reward do you want?"

"A little sip... and after we can continue training the whole day!"

"Fine but… you won't bite me" Minji said, standing up from the bed and walking to take a little knife. "It's way too soon for that"

"Babe... are you making fun of me again... I can't even pierce your skin with these fangs"

"You could… I don't know how that would work though" Minji chuckled, cutting her arm a little and walking back to Yoohyeon. "Little sips"

"Yes, babe, thank you" the latter smilled, gently grabbing her arm and nipping on the wound.

Minji smiled at her, gently combing her hair.

“I have to get used to this… it’s so weird to see you sipping blood” the older vampire chuckled.

"Honestly? I thought I would be weirded out by it, definitely after accidentally tasting that awful taste a few weeks ago but... you taste really sweet and I'm... just drawn to it" Yoohyeon explained.

“I know… you will always be drawn to it. Mostly if it’s mine” Minji replied. “Did you have enough?”

"No, more" the girl smiled, nipping on the wound again, trying to not be greedy.

“How am I supposed to say ‘no’ to you?” the older vampire whispered, still combing Yoohyeon’s hair.

"Maybe you're not?" The silver haired girl teased, closing her eyes a little.

“I really should” Minji replied, still not moving her arm away.

"Why? I'm doing fine. I won't be a 'blood addict' as you called it by drinking from my mate"

“You shouldn’t drink too much during the first days” the black haired girl explained. “It would make you more thirsty”

"I'll be fine. I have you by my side. You can monitor me" Yoohyeon smiled.

“You drank enough” Minji said, not moving her arm away, wanting to see what her mate would do.

"Just one more sip" the girl said, taking a really long sip and pulling away.

“Good job, you were able to stop on your own” Minji smiled, caressing Yoohyeon’s cheek and pecking her lips. 

"I told you I would be a nice vampire. I will listen to you"

“I hope you will” Minji chuckled. “I can’t wait to see these little things grow. Just know that when they will… that’s the moment you’ll start challenging the others”

"So that's why Siyeon didn't want them to grow too quickly"

“Yeah, that’s the main reason” the older vampire replied, nodding her head. “You two are already bickering a lot when we are in missions… she feels threatened when you disagree on what she suggests. And this is the reason… she knows you are a threat to her spot.

"I hope my fangs stay little for a while then" Yoohyeon smiled, sitting back up. "Shall we continue?"

"Someone is eager to try her new powers" the black haired girl chuckled, nodding her head and crossing her legs on the bed. "Let's continue".

**Thank you for reading, please consider dropping a comment, much love ♥  
  
QOTD: (Thank you wdk on ao3): As we all know the bias question is really hard in Dreamcatcher. Who have been all your biases and who is your current one?  
  
Nyle: Bora -> Minji  
Cristina: Yubin**


	111. Chapter 111

  
  


The same morning Yubin and Gahyeon were at college, but they barely saw each other because their first class was different and they didn't see the other during the first break at the lockers like they used to… mostly because Yubin took the books she needed from there and flew to the next class. She sat down in a different spot, knowing that Gahyeon wouldn't sit next to her anyway and she opened a book, lazily reading something.

"Hey, Yubs" a familiar voice said as the girl in question planted her butt on the desk and sat up on it. "Got tired of her?"

"Hi Miyeon" Yubin sighed, not even raising her head since she could recognise her voice. "No, I'm not tired of her" 

"Where is she then? You two practically never left each other's side. Did she get tired of you?"

"I don't know… it may be" the blue haired girl replied, putting the book down on her desk, looking at Miyeon. "It's not any of your business anyway"

"Really? If a person I like looks sad, can't I ask what's bothering her?" Miyeon asked with a smile, rubbing Yubin's arm.

The hunter looked up at the brunette girl and sighed, locking eyes with her. 

"I owe you an apology, Miyeon" she said, sounding genuine.

"Why would you owe me an apology? I was the clingy bitch that fell in love, no?"

"I treated you so badly and you didn't deserve that. You were always nice to me and… I used that" Yubin admitted, wanting to lift this weight off of her chest.

"You used what? My kindness? I willingly gave you my kindness, Yubs" the girl said.

"I know you did… but I took your kindness, your body, your love… and I treated all of that like it was nothing" the hunter whispered, locking eyes with Miyeon. "I know I denied this but… I genuinely liked spending time with you. But I can't say I was in love"

"You didn't treat any of those things badly. You accepted my kindness, my body... well that speaks for itself and my love... you just didn't reciprocate, there is no blame on you" she explained, crossing her legs.

"I knew you loved me, Miyeon… and I still decided to 'have' others… even though I knew that hurt you" Yubin explained, shaking her head. Miyeon chuckled.

"Still the same Yubs. Always blaming herself. You made it very clear we weren't exclusive, so if I got hurt, that was because of my own perseverance" she stated, tilting Yubin's chin up to lock eyes with her. "Not yours"

"You are still too kind with me" the blue haired girl whispered, not breaking eye contact. "Just… accept my apologies"

"I accept them but... you do remember what I told you about the pink one right?"

"What about her?" Yubin asked, still looking in Miyeon's eyes.

"From the start I told you that yes, she might love you but you needed to ask yourself a question; 'is the love she gives you, the right one, the one you want?' "

"What kind of love do you think I need, Miyeon?" The blue haired girl asked.

"That's not my point. You have the answer to that and I'm asking you now. Did you find out? Does she give you enough? I mean... why else would you not be with her right now?" Miyeon asked.

"We had a fight and we are trying to fix it. She… is trying to fix it, I think" Yubin whispered, not sure of the answer since Gahyeon barely acknowledged her presence this morning at the vampires' place. 

"I'm your friend, so... if you need help... you know you can talk to me right" Miyeon asked with a smile, putting a hand on Yubin's shoulder and squeezing it a bit.

"Wouldn't that hurt you?" The blue haired girl asked, sounding unsure. "Do you still… feel something for me?"

"I do" the girl stated "But that doesn't break friendship"

"I don't want to hurt you more than I already did" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "I never said this but I care about you, Miyeon. We used to be really close before I… lost my mind and decided you weren't enough. I don't want to hurt you again"

"If you don't want to hurt me... then let me help you" the girl smiled.

"Can I have a hug then? It could help a little" Yubin smiled, happy that Miyeon didn't hate her like she believed.

"Of course you can" the brunette smiled, moving herself from the desk to Yubin's lap and hugging her.

"I meant that I was going to stand up and hug you" Yubin chuckled "You're a sly fox as always!"

"You know me well, I mean... you basically know my whole life story"

"I do… and there is something else I want to tell you, because I know it's hurting you… I can see it every time I look at you" Yubin whispered, locking eyes with her.

"Go on, hit me with it" Miyeon said, waiting for her to talk.

"For what happened that day" Yubin started to say, noticing that Miyeon understood right away what she was talking about "I don't blame you… it wasn't your fault and I know you tried to help" she whispered, squeezing Miyeon's hand.

"But I didn't try enough, and that is on me. I'm happy you don't blame me but... I still regret my choice" the younger girl whispered back.

"You tried and you were scared… It's okay, Miyeon" Yubin smiled, caressing the back of her hand. "So please, stop feeling guilty"

"Alright" the girl said, nodding her head. "I'll try to" she added, smiling at Yubin. "And there is also something I need to say"

"What is it?" The hunter asked, tilting her head lightly.

"If you and the pink one don't work out in the end. I am fighting for my chance" Miyeon stated.

"I had no doubt about that" Yubin smiled, locking eyes with her. "I wish I could reciprocate all the love you gave me. I admit that I hope things will work out with Gahyeon… but if they don't… you can take me out on a proper date"

"Promise made" Miyeon stated "and if you don't want to date... I'm also fine with the old arrangement" she smiled, whispering the last part in her ear.

"No, Miyeon. I will try everything I can to make it work with Gahyeon, because I love her… but if things don't work out, I will focus on you properly. The old arrangement is gone… I won't treat you like that again"

"We could alter it a little. Those kind of relationships exist in modern times"

"Is that one the kind of love you want from me?" Yubin curiously asked.

"Not the kind of love nor presence. But it is a part of something I want and that's enough"

"You shouldn't be satisfied with 'enough'... You deserve so much better, Miyeon" Yubin said, resting a hand on Miyeon's leg and the other one on the desk, when Gahyeon walked in the classroom.

"A piece of the best is still the best, Yubin. And I decide what I'm satisfied with and want" Miyeon chuckled, not seeing Gahyeon because her back was turned to the girl.

Yubin noticed the pink haired girl from the corner of her eye, but she decided not to look at her, knowing that the situation wasn't exactly the best. 

"That's why I'm telling you that you should up your standards" the blue haired girl said as she tried to decide what to do.

"Not happening, Yubs. You showed me how great 'that' was. It's a pretty high standard" the girl laughed, patting her shoulder.

"You should probably… sit on the chair" Yubin whispered, noticing that Gahyeon didn't move a step since when she entered the room. "Gahyeon is here and she's probably thinking something that is not"

"I always sat on your lap and it's a normal thing friends do... so unless you really want me to get off, I'm staying here" she stated.

"Miyeon… you sho-" Yubin was about to say when a hand harshly grabbed Miyeon's arm.

"Stand up" Gahyeon stated, clearly about to lose it.

"Ahh, let go" Miyeon said "You're hurting my a- ouch!" She said, trying to pry Gahyeon's hand away.

"Hey, let go of her!" Yubin tried to say, knowing how much Gahyeon's grip could hurt, especially if she was angry.

"Let go! Are you crazy? Stop it!" Miyeon whisper-yelled, sinking to the ground and trying to maneuver herself so that her arm didn't get into an unnatural position.

"Gahyeon!" Yubin yelled, standing up and hitting Gahyeon's shoulders, pushing her back to make her let go of Miyeon. "I said: let go of her! You're hurting her!"

The vampire gave her arm an extra squeeze before dropping her, giving Miyeon a glare of death.

"I told you to get off of her lap" she hissed.

Yubin bent down, helping Miyeon up and checking her arm.

"Are you okay?" The blue haired girl asked, sounding worried.

"It hurts a lot" the girl whimpered, biting back the pain.

"Just like it hurts to see you on my girlfriend's lap!" Gahyeon hissed, still glaring at her.

"That's a normal thing friends do, no reason t- ouch... basically break my arm" Miyeon whispered, whimpering again when she moved it.

"Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" Yubin whispered, looking at Miyeon's arm.

"D-don't miss the lesson f-for that. I'll go alone"

"No, I'll come with you. It's the least I can do" Yubin whispered, caressing Miyeon's arm.

"Stop exhilarating! I didn't hurt you" Gahyeon said, taking hold of her arm and wanting to pull her up. "Your tricks won't work"

Yubin pushed back Gahyeon once again and helped Miyeon up herself.

"Miyeon, just wait for me here for a few minutes" Yubin whispered, helping her to sit on the chair and harshly taking Gahyeon out of the room and dragging her to the restrooms. "What the fuck do you think you were doing there?!" She yelled at Gahyeon.

"She was sitting on your lap!" The pink haired girl hissed, looking at Yubin. "You are my girlfriend and she likes you"

"She is my friend! Is there a rule only my girlfriend can sit on my lap? Even if there was, you didn't need to fucking hurt her Gahyeon!"

"I didn't hurt her! She was acting! She wants me to lose you so she can go back to fucking you like she used to!" The vampire whisper-yelled.

"No! We were just joking around and she was helping me process things. She knows I love you"

"She knows but she doesn't care! She wants you back and I'm not losing you, Yubin!" The pink haired girl said, shaking her head. "I don't want y-you to talk with her"

"You don't want to lose? I must say, hurting one of my friends is a good step to achieve that goal! If you think this is how you will convince me you might as well give up! Do you understand?!"

"I didn't want to hurt her" Gahyeon whispered "I just didn't want her to sit where I u-used to sit until yesterday"

"Get a hold of yourself, then we'll talk. I have a friend to bring to the infirmary thanks to you" the blue haired hunter stated, pressing a finger on Gahyeon's chest before leaving the room.

"Yubin, wait!" The vampire tried to call, but her girlfriend didn't even turn around. She locked herself in a stall for the whole duration of the lesson, not wanting to get out. A lot of girls walked in the restrooms but none of them noticed her presence because she cried quietly. After an hour a couple walked in and Gahyeon smiled a little, listening to their cute conversation, when she suddenly heard one of the two say something that brought her back to reality.

"You are the perfect girlfriend, Soojin"

"Oh stop it, you're perfect" the girl called Soojin replied as the sound of a kiss followed. Gahyeon started searching in her memory, she had heard that name before but she couldn't connect the dots.

"I have to go, babe, my lesson starts in 5! I'll see you at lunch Soojin!" One of the girls said, kissing her girlfriend and walking out of the bathroom, leaving Soojin alone in there.

"Babe, I told you I have a free af-" Soojin wanted to say when she heard the door close. "Such a forgetful girl" she chuckled.

Gahyeon debated about what to do and after having taken a really deep breath she walked out of the stall, still wiping her tears away and looking at Soojin. When she saw the girl she suddenly remembered why she knew that name. It was the hot redheaded volleyball player she had been staring at a few times.

"Oh hello there, I didn't know anyone else was in here" Soojin smiled in the mirror, putting on some makeup.

"I've been here for a while" Gahyeon whispered, walking closer to the red haired girl. "You're Seo Soojin, right? The volleyball player?"

"That's me! And you are the girl that stares at me during PE and whenever our groups happen to shower together" the taller girl chuckled.

Gahyeon blushed madly, looking down at the sink and playing with her hands. 

"It's really d-difficult not to stare at you. You're beautiful and I wish I had a body like yours"

"You don't have to worry, I checked you out too and it's honestly pretty good" the girl smiled, finishing her mascara and putting her stuff away.

"S-Soojin… I was in the stall and I couldn't help but h-hear that a girl s-said you are the perfect girlfriend" Gahyeon whispered, daring to look up at her.

"She sure did! Why do you ask? Interested in trying?" She laughed.

"N-No… I'm… Do you know Yubin?" Gahyeon asked, knowing that her girlfriend was pretty known at school.

"Of course I do, I slept with her once or twice" the redhead smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Of course you did" Gahyeon mumbled with a sigh. "She's my girlfriend but… I'm losing her"

"Okay? And what can I do for you?" Soojin asked, not really knowing what she was getting at.

"Teach me" Gahyeon whispered, reaching for Soojin's hand and squeezing it "Please… Teach me how to be a good girlfriend. A perfect one!"

"And why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be mad that I... you know" The taller girl smiled, squeezing Gahyeon's hand in return.

"No, I'm not mad. I knew who she was when we started dating" Gahyeon whispered, shaking her head. "But she didn't sleep with anyone else but me in months… she's been loyal and we spent all of our days together. Every single one"

"Hmm... then maybe one of the possible reasons you're in a dip is because the relationship became 'boring'?"

"No… it's because I can't express what I feel and I don't know how to… deepen our relationship" Gahyeon explained. "Our days are never boring, we do so many things together and I know she loves me a lot… and I do too, but I can't show it to her"

"Have you tried spicing things up? That greatly improves trust in a relationship"

"You mean… s-sex?" Gahyeon asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah, that is one of the factors that's bound to trust in a real relationship" Soojin smiled.

"That's not it… Sex is great" Gahyeon replied, shaking her head. "The problem is in our daily life I guess? She does so much for me and I don't… but it's because I don't think about it, I don't know what to do" the pink haired girl panicked a little.

"One: is it great for you or for both? Two: Being together all the time isn't good either. And three: All you have to do is find out what she likes and surprise her!"

"It is… it's great for both of us" Gahyeon said confidently. "I know what she likes… I think. I mean, she said I don't look Interested in knowing about her but it's not like that. I just… I don't ask" Gahyeon whispered, not having a reason for that.

"Are you free now?" The taller girl asked and Gahyeon nodded her head. "Then we are going on a date, and I'll play the part of your girlfriend"

"O-Okay! So you'll help me?" Gahyeon squealed, looking at Soojin who nodded her head. As soon as she did Gahyeon hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Soojin!"

"Really? Calling your girlfriend by name?" The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow. "What does she call you?"

"Baby girl" Gahyeon replied with a shy smile. "I call her Honey"

"Alright, I'll call you baby girl from now on but... I'm not being 'Honey'" Soojin chuckled.

"I'll call you Soojin! So... do you want to go to the cafeteria?"

"What did I just say about the names, baby girl?" The older woman shook her head.

"You said I can't call you 'Honey'" Gahyeon replied, scratching her head.

"And before that I said you don't call your girlfriend by name, that includes your girlfriend for the day"

"Then how should I call you?" The younger girl asked, sounding confused.

"You can call me 'babe' or 'Cherry' " Soojin smiled.

"I'll go with Cherry! I like it" Gahyeon smiled, nodding her head. Soojin linked arms with Gahyeon as they walked out of the restrooms, heading towards the exit. "Wait, where are we going" the pink haired girl asked.

"The cafeteria is not a good place for a first date! Let's go grab a coffee somewhere else" Soojin smiled as they walked out of the college. "Starting now… I'm officially your girlfriend, since your real one and mine can't see us"

"But Yubin will be worried! And yours wanted to meet you at lunch" the vampire protested.

"I'll bring you back before Yubin can notice you're not in the restrooms anymore. And mine always forgets stuff, I wasn't supposed to be free at lunch anyway and I told her" Soojin chuckled.

"O-okay! And thanks for helping me! You're the perfect girlfriend so I'm sure you can help me!"

"Let's see what I can do!" Soojin chuckled and they walked for a few more minutes, entering in a café and ordering two coffees. "Okay, are you ready to start, baby girl?"

"I am Cherry! You are mine now" Gahyeon said, kissing her cheek.

"What do you want to know, about my life?" Soojin asked, looking at her.

"Uhmm... let me think... what do you do in college?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I play volleyball and I'm an economy major" Soojin replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"That's cool! And... are you good at volleyball?"

"It's giving me a full scholarship so yeah, I guess I am, baby girl" Soojin smiled.

"Wow that's amazing! Uhmm... where are you originally from?"

"Hwaseong" the red haired girl replied, taking another sip of coffee and looking in Gahyeon's eyes.

"Did you... date a lot?" Gahyeon asked.

"I've had two serious relationships… and some fun in between" Soojin replied again, looking not amazed at all. Gahyeon noticed that her questions were a bit boring so she started panicking a little.

"Uhm... are you good... in bed?"

"How are you dating Lee Yubin?" Soojin suddenly asked, looking in Gahyeon's eyes. "I've slept with her a couple of times and I've talked with her before and after that… and if there is something I understood about her it's that that girl is deep. If those are the questions you ask to get to know someone… I'm not surprised you're losing her"

"Uh... I'm not dating her, Cherry, I'm dating you?" The vampire responded, thinking Soojin was testing her.

"And this is what you decide to say after what I just told you" Soojin mumbled, shaking her head. 

"Wasn't that a loyalty test?"

"No, Gahyeon, it wasn't! It was an honest question because I'm not getting how a deep person like Yubin is dating you" Soojin stated again.

"Oh well... it started out like all the other girls and then... we fell for each other"

"What do you like about her?" The red haired girl asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"She's smart, kind... helpful, funny, cool, independent and she treats me really well" the pink haired girl replied.

"So are all my friends. They're smart, kind, helpful and all of that" the red haired girl stated, trying to dig deeper in what Gahyeon felt. "But what makes you love her? What do you feel here, when she's with you?" She asked, pointing at her chest.

"She makes me happy, she cheers me up, makes me believe in myself and my heart bounces really fast!"

"That was your first good answer, baby girl" Soojin smiled, nodding her head. The vampire smiled, happily clapping her hands and taking a sip of her coffee.

"What else do you want me to say? What should I do?"

"What do you usually do for her? In your daily life?" Soojin asked, scratching her nape.

"I eat with her, study, I kiss and compliment her, we watch movies and I sleep with her" Gahyeon smiled.

"I didn't ask you what you do WITH her in your daily life… but what you do FOR her" Soojin replied, tilting her head. "Let me take a wild guess… from what I saw of Yubin, she's the kind of girl who goes to the kitchen to grab you snacks while you two study, who leaves back her own homework to help you out with something, who gives you her scarf or her jacket when she thinks you're cold, she brings you coffee in bed and surprises you with something cute now and then?"

"Wow you're amazing! She does all of those things and a lot more! Like I said, she takes really good care of me" the vampire nodded her head.

"Do you take care of her?" Soojin asked, putting her cup down. "Do you usually do even just a couple of those things for her?"

"I do! When she asks me to" Gahyeon replied.

"Here it is! Here's the problem then" Soojin replied, patting a hand on the table. "That's why she can't see you care about her… she has to ask for it. I mean… you know she cares because she willingly gives you her jacket when you're cold… because it means she's looking at you and she can see you're cold. She's paying attention to you. And this applies to everything. She brings you snacks because she can see you're hungry, she does cute things maybe because she can see you're feeling down?"

"But she always says that she likes caring for me. She never complained or anything and I always say thank you or 'I love you' "

"The fact that she loves caring about you doesn't mean that she wouldn't like to see you caring about her" Soojin replied, not understanding how Gahyeon could be so oblivious about this. "If you thank her, you're just being polite… you're not showing you love her. But if you never do something for her unless she asks you too… you're her child, not her girlfriend"

"I'm not her child! That would be really weird... so I just need to do things for her?" The vampire asked.

"I feel like I've been speaking to the wall for the whole time" Soojin sighed, taking another sip of coffee. "You don't 'just need to do things for her'... You need to pay attention to her. But Gahyeon… These things come naturally if you love someone… Are you sure you're in love with her?"

"Of course I am! I just... was never in a relationship before, I never had anything to do with love"

"Okay but… how can you not get why you're losing her?" Soojin sighed. "It looks like you can't see the difference between friends and lovers. She acts like a lover with you but you treat her like a friend… who has sex with you"

"That's not what I want... I want to be a lover" Gahyeon pouted, looking a bit sad.

"Do you ever just… lay down on the grass and talk about deep stuff with her? Those kinds of things you talk about only with your girlfriend?" Soojin asked, looking at the pink haired girl. "It can be anything… worries about the future, pain about the past, questions you are afraid to ask but in the end you do it anyway because you know you can share anything?"

Gahyeon shook her head, looking down at the table.

"That was something she was sad about, that I didn't talk about that kind of stuff because I wanted to keep us in a happy mood" she explained.

Soojin reached for her hand on the table and squeezed it lightly.

"Those moments are the ones that define your relationship, Gahyeon" she explained, looking at her. "Those moments are even more intimate than every moment you would spend in bed with her. Because in bed you can see her naked body, in those moments she will let you see her naked soul"

"Then I'll make sure we talk about those things as well. I hope she won't be too sad and I hope I didn't mess up too badly" 

"Start with little things. You messed up? Gift her flowers. It won't help your cause that much because she won't forgive you for a couple of flowers but… she will know that you're working on fixing things and she will appreciate them" Soojin smiled. "I can help you choose the right ones if you want"

"I would love it if you helped me pick them out... I really want to fix things so... I need it to be just perfect. Everything" Gahyeon whispered.

"It will be perfect! Do you want to give them to her yourself or do you want the shop to deliver them to her?" Soojin asked with a smile.

"Umm... I'll do it myself? I think that's the best thing to do... if she doesn't hate me"

"Of course she doesn't hate you" the red haired girl reassured her, shaking her head. "She would have broken up with you already if that was the case"

"Yeah... I hope you're right... I just wasn't that nice this morning, Cherry"

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Soojin asked, squeezing Gahyeon's hand.

"I saw one of her friends/girls from the past, sitting on her lap and... I hurt the girl's arm as I pulled her off"

"Well… that's comprehensible but definitely not right" Soojin said, shaking her head. "Tell me something… are you and Yubin on a break? I mean how did you realize you're losing her? Did she tell you?"

The vampire nodded her head lightly, taking another sip from her coffee.

"She told me so... I guess we are on a break... as long as it is just that I'm fine" she explained.

"I don't believe in breaks" the redhead girl stated, locking eyes with Gahyeon. "I think this 'break' was her way to tell you 'I love you, but it's getting too much… so either you show me you love me or I'm done' " she explained, scratching her chin.

"So I just need to show her I love her" the pink haired girl stated. "And then we'll be fine"

"I don't know how your relationship is, I don't know how much you love each other but… I guess that if she didn't break up with you directly… she really wants to be with you so yeah, show her what you feel"

"I'll do that! Don't you worry about it" Gahyeon smiled. "I'll use the tips you gave me, Cherry"

"What I need you to understand is that she's your girlfriend and not mine… I might be a perfect girlfriend for my woman but I don't know what you two have" Soojin replied, squeezing Gahyeon's hand again. "I gave you tips… you will have to adjust them to your relationship and to your girlfriend"

"I'll do that" the vampire nodded, not really knowing how she could but she would figure it out. She finished her coffee and put the cup on the table, just smiling at the taller girl.

"You look really excited to get your girl back" Soojin chuckled, looking at the younger girl.

"I am! So shall we get going and practice some more girlfriend stuff? Maybe at school cause I have a lesson in an hour?"

"Sure! Let's go" Soojin nodded her head as the two girls stood up and paid for their coffees. They walked back to the college and sat down on a bench in the back garden.

"Okay so... what do we do? Should I just do some cute things for you?" Gahyeon asked with a big smile.

"What kind of cute things would you do for her?" 

"Hold hands like this" Gahyeon started, taking Soojin's hand in hers "give her head little pecks" she added, doing it to Soojin's head. "And then we could go for a little walk where I pick a flower from the ground!"

"Do you just hold her hand for the sake of it or do you caress the back of her hand, like this, to show her that you're not jus-" Soojin was saying when someone stopped beside the bench.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Gahyeon" a really angry voice stated, glaring at her.

"Yubin! It's not what you think! Cherry was just h-helping me out!" Gahyeon defended herself, desperately waving her hands in front of her face.

"You almost broke Miyeon's arm because she was sitting on my lap and talking with me and then you sit on a bench with her, holding hands and kissing her head?" The blue haired girl scoffed, not believing her eyes.

"Hey, it's not Gahyeon's fault, it's my bad" Soojin interrupted wanting to stand up for the vampire.

"Yeah I can clearly see that Gahyeon was forced to do it, Soojin" Yubin replied, shaking her head. 

"Y-Yubin I know what I need to do to fix it" the pink haired girl said, reaching for the hunter's hand.

"So that's the reason for this? You think making me jealous would help you out?" The blue haired girl asked, glaring at Gahyeon and pulling back her hand. "You always told me how cool Soojin is, how hot Soojin is and now this?"

Gahyeon blushed a little because she couldn't deny that she indeed said those things.

"This wasn't to make you jealous I j-" Gahyeon tried to say when Yubin cut her off.

"Leave it Gahyeon, you just again showed me that you still don't get it"

"N-No, Yubin… I get it! I get it now" the pink haired girl replied, desperately trying to reach for her girlfriend's hand. "I know what I did wrong for all this time and I w-will apologize with Miyeon because I was w-wrong"

"Just... leave me alone for today, please?" Yubin said, shaking her head, holding back some tears. "I need... I need to think" the blue haired girl said, walking away, hoping to find Miyeon somewhere.

She walked through the hallway, looking around when she finally spotted the brunette girl at her locker. She walked to her and hugged her from behind, finally letting the tears stream down her face. 

"She doesn't love me" she whispered, sniffling a little.

"What? You mean Gahyeon? But you just walked off telling me you know she loved you and that you wanted to apologize for yelling at her" Miyeon asked.

"That was before I found her on a bench with Seo Soojin, holding hands and kissing the top of her head" Yubin whispered.

"Soojin? But she has a girlfriend. Why would she hold her hand or kiss her?" The brunette asked, rubbing Yubin's hand on her waist.

"I don't know… but I don't care about Soojin or why she's doing that" the hunter whispered, resting her chin on Miyeon's shoulder. "Why is Gahyeon doing this to me? I always respected her"

"I don't know what to say, Yubs. Are you sure of what you saw? I mean... Soojin is loyal"

"I'm sure… unless I'm hallucinating" the blue haired girl whispered, not knowing what to think. "Soojin said it was her bad… what does that even mean? Gahyeon was clearly enjoying whatever was happening" 

"Don't worry, Yubs. I'm sure there is an explanation for what you saw" Miyeon whispered, kissing her cheek.

"That's what I'm telling myself… but I really can't find one" the blue haired girl sighed, turning a little towards the brunette girl. "Thank you, for being there for me and listening to all my complaints"

"That's what I'm supposed to do" Miyeon whispered "And if what you think is true... then Gahyeon messed up by letting you go".

"Did she really?" Yubin asked in a whisper. "She could find so much better than me. I mean look at Soojin"

"Great body, not your personality though. Personally I'd rather look at you"

"You need a pair of glasses, Miyeon" the hunter replied with a little smile, pecking her shoulder.

"I don't, I wear lenses" the brunette chuckled with a little smile.

Yubin chuckled, breaking the hug and walking in front of the brunette girl. 

"You still don't see well enough then" she smiled. "And I wouldn't underestimate Soojin's personality… I talked with her and she's smart, deep, it's nice talking with her"

"Don't you remember our talks? I'm sure she wouldn't be able to top that and hey, I like blue more than red" Miyeon laughed.

"Our talks… I miss those" the blue haired girl said with a little smile. "Speaking of which… I never told you because I thought you hated me but… Chaesol is here"

"She is? How's she doing" Miyeon asked with a little smile. She always was a little jealous of that girl, even though she never saw her.

"She's doing okay. She's happy and… She's dating a friend of mine and Gahyeon's" Yubin smiled. "I'm happy for her, I really am… she found the nicest girl in the world. They're… two angels together"

"I'm glad she's doing fine without you, I know how much you cared for her" the brunette replied.

"I still do" Yubin smiled "You know she's the reason why I didn't really let myself go mentally with anyone else… I've been waiting for her for years"

"I know" Miyeon whispered "I know she was the reason and I'm glad someone made you feel that way"

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought that up" Yubin whispered, pulling Miyeon into a hug and pecking her cheek. 

"It's okay, really. We're just talking right?" The brunette reassured her.

"Yeah… we are" Yubin nodded her head. "I'm done with my lessons for today… Are you?"

"I am, they were so tiring" Miyeon chuckled "Especially that biology one ugh..." 

"What? I love biology! It's the easiest one for me" Yubin chuckled, showing her the result of the test she just received "I aced it" she winked with a chuckle.

"Of course miss Lee 'biology' Yubin aced the test" Miyeon mocked her. "So... we are both free then?"

"Looks like we are. Do you want to maybe do something together?" Yubin asked, putting a few books in her locker. "We could have lunch somewhere or if you want to come to my place we can go there. I don't think anyone is home… or maybe just Bora and she always asks about you" 

"We could also go to my place... I live alone so... there shouldn't be anyone there" the girl chuckled.

"Alright, your place it is then" the blue haired girl whispered, picking up her backpack. "We can eat and study some biology so I can help you out. And maybe talk a little?"

"Sounds perfect! Come on, I'll give you a ride" Miyeon whispered, taking Yubin's hand and dragging her along.

The two girls drove to Miyeon’s house and decided to cook something to eat together before starting to study biology. 

“If you’re okay there, I’ll start preparing the table” the blue haired girl said, looking at Miyeon who was cooking at the counter.

"Umm... it looks ready so you can start setting it. I'm sure you remember where everything is stored" the younger girl said with a little chuckle. "You've been here a lot"

“Yeah, I definitely do” Yubin smiled as she started preparing the table. After a few minutes everything was ready and the only thing that was missing was Miyeon’s glass. “I can’t find your favourite glass, the one with the little bear on it?”

"You... you remember that?" Miyeon whispered with a blush on her face. "It's... it's in m-my bedroom on the bedside table"

“Of course… you don’t drink without that glass” Yubin chuckled. “Can I go get it?”

"Yubs... really?" The brunette laughed. "My house is your house, why are you asking"

“I just wanted to make sure” the blue haired girl smiled as she walked in Miyeon’s bedroom. She picked up her glass and looked around a little, smiling looking at a picture of the two of them together. It was the first day of college and both of them didn’t know anyone so they were really happy to start the year with a friend.

"Did you find it?" Miyeon called from the kitchen. "If it's not there it could be in the bathroom!"

“It’s here, I found it!” Yubin replied from the bedroom. “I was just looking at the pictures, I honestly didn’t remember this one”

"Oh, well yeah... I like keeping memories of important things" the brunette answered.

Yubin smiled, leaving the bedroom and walking back to the kitchen. She washed the glass, just in case there was some dust in it and she dried it, putting it on the table.

“Okay, now the table is ready! What about the food? I’m starving” she chuckled.

"Here it is" Miyeon smiled, putting the pot on the table. "It's pretty simple though. Some rice, shrimps, squid, fish, crab and veggies" 

“And you call that ‘simple’, Miyeon?” the blue haired girl chuckled. “I told you I would be fine with some noodles… You didn’t have to cook all these things”

"You need to eat well... I know you probably didn't eat yesterday. That's what you tend to do when you're sad"

“I… didn’t” Yubin admitted, sitting down at the table with the brunette girl. “How do you know me this well?” she whispered, playing a little with a shrimp in her plate.

"I paid attention to the things you did and made mental notes of them" the girl smiled.

“Do you think that… if someone doesn’t do that… it means they don’t care?” Yubin asked, looking down at her plate.

"I don't know. All I know is that it is my way of showing I care. I don't know how others do it"

“That’s how I do it too” the blue haired girl replied, eating a spoon of rice. “This is… as good as I remember it”

"If you live alone and you want to eat well, you better learn how to cook. That's what I always told myself" Miyeon laughed, stuffing her cheeks with food.

“You definitely succeeded! This is amazing… and you know I love shrimps” the hunter cheered, noticing that in her plate there were a lot more shrimps than in Miyeon’s one.

"I do" Miyeon simply replied, knowing why Yubin pointed that out.

“But you love them too” the hunter stated, picking up a couple of shrimps and putting them in Miyeon’s plate with a smile.

"I gave myself more squid, I know you don't like it that much" the brunette argued, giving the shrimps back to Yubin.

“I like it… just… not as much as the shrimps” Yubin chuckled “And I know it’s the same for you. But fine, thank you” she smiled, mixing the shrimps with the rice.

"You're the guest" Miyeon stated, happily eating her food, happy she impressed Yubin.

“You said this is my house as well, I’m not a guest” Yubin countered with a chuckle as both of them focused on the food, finishing it pretty quickly since they were both hungry. The hunter stood up to put the plates in the sink and she sat back down at the table with a sigh. “I’m stuffed, how am I supposed to study now?”

"I'm happy you ate well" Miyeon smiled. "We can just lie down a little before studying"

“That’s a good idea” Yubin agreed, nodding her head. “Even though I’m pretty sure we won’t get anything done today if we don’t start studying now”

"Mmh... we can always try" the younger girl chuckled, standing up. "Come on, let's go lie down on the bed"

Yubin nodded, following the girl to the bedroom as both of them laid down. The hunter looked at the ceiling and massaged her belly a little. 

“I was so hungry that I ate way too fast” she chuckled “But it was so good I couldn’t go any slower”

"That's why you should've eaten yesterday" the brunette reasoned, slowly moving her hand to Yubin's belly as well.

“I couldn’t. I tried… I asked Bora to pack me something to eat but when I arrived home I just couldn’t bring myself to eat” the blue haired girl explained, turning her head towards Miyeon a little.

"I know it's not easy... but you always need to at least eat something... now you basically risk a stomachache because you ate too fast" the latter whispered, rubbing circles on the hunter's belly.

“Well that’s on you… if the food wasn’t that good, I wouldn’t have eaten so fast” Yubin chuckled, poking Miyeon’s nose.

"Don't blame me" the brunette pouted, locking eyes with the older girl.

“Don’t pout at me, you know that never worked” the blue haired girl chuckled, pouting as well.

"And you know I can't resist your pouts! Meanie!"

“I think you’re the only one who gets affected by my pouts!” Yubin laughed, looking at her. “Bora and Yooh said I act too tough to pretend to be pouting!”

"My opinion is not the same as theirs" Miyeon chuckled, shifting a little closer and putting her hand under the shirt to massage the hunter's belly.

“M-Miyeon…” Yubin whispered, looking at her when she felt the hand slip under her shirt.

"Yes?" The brunette asked, looking at her.

“Maybe t-this was not the b-best idea” the blue haired girl whispered. “Laying d-down, I mean”

"What do you mean? You said you were stuffed so... the food needs to go down before studying right?" Miyeon argued.

“And laying down… is going to help that?”

"It helps your body relax" the brunette replied, locking eyes with Yubin.

“O-Okay then” the hunter whispered, deciding that it was better to just try and relax, closing her eyes.

"Good... I know this whole situation gives you a lot of tension but... sometimes you just need to relax" Miyeon whispered, still soothingly rubbing her belly.

“I’m trying to” Yubin replied, still with her eyes closed. “But I feel so sad and angry”

"I know, Yubs, I know. But... you can't change anything at the moment. So why should you be the one killing yourself with stress?" Miyeon smiled. "You are not the one that has to prove herself"

“Maybe I did something wrong as well?” the blue haired girl whispered, opening her eyes and turning towards Miyeon. “I’m not the easiest to get along with… maybe I didn’t give her enough”

"That's bullshit and you know it. I saw you two, you definitely did enough. I mean... you stood up for her when people bullied her"

“But is that enough?” the hunter asked, locking eyes with Miyeon. “Of course I did, I don’t want her to be treated like that, I know it hurts”

"What did she do for you? Didn't you say you didn't receive enough from her side? I am sure you're not the problem so get that out of your head, okay?"

“No, Miyeon… maybe she just realized I’m not worth it” the blue haired sighed, relaxing her head on the pillow and closing her eyes once again. “Do you see how people look at me at school? Maybe she doesn’t want to deal with that and I can blame no one but myself for it”

"Despite that, I still know the real you, those people don't. And if she doesn't see it, I'll gladly give her my lenses, I don't need to see that well to see the real you"

“Don’t… don’t say that now” the blue haired girl whispered, still not opening her eyes. 

"Why not?" Miyeon asked. "It's my opinion on the matter"

“I know it is… You always showed it to me and even though I tried to make you believe that it didn’t matter and that I didn’t care about your opinion and stuff… I know that you knew I did”

"You can't hide things from me that easily" the younger woman chuckled.

“I know, little bear” Yubin smiled, putting a hand on top of Miyeon’s through the shirt and squeezing it a little.

"It's been a minute since I heard that" Miyeon said.

“I started calling you that because of the glass… and I guess I never stopped. Well… before our fight”

"I know and it's weird. You can't call me bear because of a glass. I'm nothing like a bear"

“What? Yes you are!” Yubin argued, turning towards Miyeon again. “You’re like a little bear. You look intimidating but you’re really not. You’re smart and playful. And you protect the people you care about”

"Well... okay, I agree" the brunette chuckled. "You got a point there"

“And you love everything that has a cute bear on it so… that too!” the blue haired girl chuckled, pointing at a lot of things in the room that had a bear on it.

"True... and hey... pandas are bears too" Miyeon stated, locking eyes with Yubin.

“Yeah they are, what about pan-...” the hunter was about to say, when she realized why Miyeon said that. 

"No dumb questions, okay?" The younger girl chuckled.

“I’m sorry” Yubin whispered, cupping Miyeon’s cheek and caressing it lightly.

"Your skin is just as warm as I remember it, maybe even warmer" Miyeon whispered, moving the hand on her belly again.

“Is it? But I remember you complained a lot because my feet were cold!” Yubin replied with a little pout.

"Those cute little things probably gave all their warmth to the rest of your body" Miyeon chuckled.

“Don’t call my feet ‘cute little things’ or you know what’s coming! I’ll tickle you to death” Yubin threatened.

"Wow, so threatening" the other girl mocked her.

“Alright, you asked for it!” Yubin countered, sitting up on the bed and starting to tickle Miyeon’s belly.

"I was just teasing!" Miyeon protested, laughing out loud and writhing around trying to defend herself.

“And this is the reward for your teasing” Yubin chuckled as she kept tickling her. “Don’t move your arms that much or you’re going to hit the glass and we’ll have coke all over the bed” she chuckled.

"S-stop tickling me then!" Miyeon laughed "T-this is not a reward! It's... a punishment!"

“Yeah, for mocking me” the hunter explained, tickling her even more.

"Look at... you all... smiley again!" Miyeon said with tears in her eyes from laughing.

“I guess I-” Yubin was saying when Miyeon hit the glass, exactly as the hunter predicted, spilling coke all over them as the glass started rolling down the bedside table. It ended up in coke everywhere and Yubin falling down from the bed, managing somehow to save the glass.

"You... saved my little bear" Miyeon chuckled, seeing Yubin on the floor with the glass in her hand, kind of amazed at how she pulled that off.

“I saved your bear, probably broke something else… like my neck… or my arm” Yubin mumbled, still laying down on the ground. “And I’ll need a shirt”

"Come on you, comedian" Miyeon rolled her eyes, putting the glass on a safe spot and pulling Yubin up from the ground so she could sit on the bed.

“I’m not a comedian, I’m a hero! Ask your little bear” Yubin pouted, sitting down on the bed and pointing at the glass.

"Alright, alright. You're a hero, sure" the brunette chuckled, sitting in front of Yubin. "Take your shirt off"

“Can I borrow one of yours? So I can put mine in a bag and it won’t make a mess in my backpack?” the blue haired girl asked, taking off her shirt and surprising Miyeon since she hadn’t seen her without a shirt on after all the training.

"Yeah of course you c-" the latter was saying when she fell silent. She had felt a little of her abs earlier but seeing her body now was something else.

“Is everything okay?” the hunter asked, standing up from the bed and putting the shirt in a bag, leaving it on her backpack. 

"Everything is amazing" Miyeon whispered, biting her bottom lip.

“Oh come on… you’ve seen this a lot, little bear” Yubin chuckled, noticing the way Miyeon was looking at her.

"It wasn't like this" the younger girl whispered.

“Oh… uhm, I’ve been training a lot with Gahyeon’s sister lately” she said, playing with her hands. 

"That's visible" Miyeon whispered, walking closer. "And definitely not a reason to be shy"

“You know I’ve always been pretty shy about this”

"I think I have coke on my shirt as well, Yubs"

“There is no doubt about that! There is coke everywhere” Yubin laughed, pointing at the blanket and at the ground.

"I'll clean later. I always do after I make messes around here" Miyeon chuckled, stepping closer and taking off her shirt.

+

“That happens a lot? Even if I don’t tickle you until you spill something?” the hunter asked, making her eyes fixed on Miyeon’s.

"I'm clumsy, I guess. Sometimes. Disadvantage of living alone... no one to clean your own mess up"

“I don’t live alone but… no one cleans my mess anyway. I clean mine and Yooh’s” Yubin explained with a chuckle, as her eyes involuntarily drifted down a little, before going right back up.

"I noticed that. Don't think you're being sneaky" the younger girl whispered.

“W-We should… put something on” Yubin whispered, locking eyes with Miyeon.

"We should" the latter simply repeated, stepping closer.

“W-Will you borrow me… a-a shirt?” the hunter asked, still looking in Miyeon’s eyes.

"I'll borrow you one" she answered, giving Yubin a little push so she fell back. "Later"

“M-Miyeon… y-you know I can’t” the blue haired girl whispered, not even realizing how she ended up on the bed.

"I know... and I don't expect anything... I just want to cheer you up... make you let go of the unnecessary stress"

“H-How?” Yubin whispered, not able to look away from the girl in front of her. The latter crawled on the bed, knees on either side of Yubin's body.

"Didn't we say something about stupid questions?" She whispered as she bent down.

“T-That would… be c-cheating” Yubin whispered, cupping Miyeon’s face to prevent her from bending down even more.

"You're on a break, even if you didn't explicitly say it... and you need to destress. A friend is offering help" Miyeon reasoned. "It's not cheating"

“It would hurt her” Yubin whispered, caressing Miyeon’s cheek. “And this… this is not the kind of help I w-want from a person like you”

"Maybe it would... but didn't she hurt you? More than you wanted her to hurt you? And besides... who says you have to tell her?"

“I love her, Miyeon” Yubin whispered, locking eyes with her. “She hurt me but… I’m still with her”

"But you're on a break. It's not like you love me, it's not revenge, it is just something to clear your mind. I'm helping you, Yubs. It's not cheating. You love her, I know that but... this doesn't change that" The younger girl whispered.

"This is w-wrong, Miyeon" Yubin whispered "It would hurt her and it would hurt you. I know you want this now… but I also know you'll cry later, when you're alone" the hunter whispered, caressing her cheek. The younger girl shook her head.

"I won't, because I know you'll feel better. Look, at the beginning I was angry but... after I saw you were happy I decided that was enough for me... right now, you just need to clear your mind and relax" the brunette whispered.

"I would feel better for a while, for as long as it lasts… but then?" The hunter asked, locking eyes with Miyeon. "I will feel guilty, I will feel like I went back to the old ways, I'll feel like I cheated on someone I love just because I was angry at her"

"Didn't you say you saw her with Soojin earlier? Do you think she wouldn't understand your reasoning? If anything she will be mad at me" 

"I won't do this to her… and I won't do this to you. I'm done cheating and I'm done using you for sex, Miyeon" the blue haired girl whispered, sounding a little bit firmer than before.

"You're not cheating, you're not using me, I'm offering!" Miyeon tried again.

"Come here" Yubin whispered, pulling Miyeon down on her and hugging her tightly. "Don't offer yourself like that… you're worth so much more than this, Miyeon… so much more"

"And you're still deciding things for me" the younger girl said, pushing herself up and standing up. "I'm going to shower, you can find a shirt in the wardrobe"

"Miyeon, wait" Yubin pleaded, standing up as well and stopping her by taking her hand. "You're right, I need your help… but not that kind of help. I need you as my friend… I need you to talk to me, share things with me"

"I did those already. I'm done talking for today" the girl stated, grabbing a towel and entering the bathroom.

"But I'm not! I'm not done talking with you" the blue haired girl protested, entering the bathroom as well. "Why are you angry at me?"

"Because you always tell me what I need to decide. I decide for myself, not you. If I want to help you like that, then that's my choice and you can't judge it" the girl said, not caring she was there at all as she finished undressing and stepped in the shower.

"I'm not judging you! But I care about you, Miyeon and that's why I am telling you that you don't need to use sex to get me to be with you" Yubin countered.

"It was a bad idea to t-try to help you out today... I should've just left you alone... I'm just... too pathetic" the younger girl whispered, clearly crying. "Can you p-please leave?"

"You are not pathetic… not at all" Yubin whispered, walking closer to the shower curtain. "And I don't want to leave…"

"I'm sorry that I offered that... I... I don't know why I did that" Miyeon whispered.

"Because you're in love… and you saw I was in pain and you tried to help me in the only way I let you help me in the past" Yubin whispered, sitting down on the toilet. "That's on me"

"I genuinely hope that you and Gahyeon manage to figure things out... it felt good to see you so happy with her" The girl admitted.

"I hope it too… and I hope that we will be able to be friends, me and you" Yubin said, nervously playing with her hands as Miyeon walked out of the shower, wrapped up in a towel.

"We will, Yubs... I promise you. I will stop acting like this and I will be the friend you NEED" Miyeon nodded her head, rubbing the towels on her eyes.

"I'm happy about it then" the blue haired girl smiled, walking to Miyeon and ruffling her hair with another towel.

"God, I'm a mess sometimes" the younger girl chuckled "And such a dumb idiot"

"You're not… so please, stop crying" Yubin whispered, pulling the girl into a hug and rubbing her hand on her back.

"I'm not crying, I'm just wet, from the shower" 

"Little bear… you can't fool me" Yubin smiled, pecking her cheek.

"I know, panda" Miyeon smiled. "Just... promise me you'll give Gahyeon another chance. Don't break up with her"

"I don't plan on doing that… I just need to feel that she really cares" Yubin replied, locking eyes with the taller girl. "You know… the little things. Prepare me a big meal because she thinks I didn't eat the day before… leaving me more shrimps because she knows I love them. These kinds of little things" she smiled.

"I'm sure she will understand that and show you that. You said she talked with Soojin right? She definitely knows what she needs to do then" Miyeon stated. "Her girlfriend is my friend and... she doesn't shut up about Soojin"

"You think Gahyeon was just asking Soojin to help her?" Yubin asked, sounding confused.

"You always say that she learns from her mistakes so... I'm sure she wanted to learn what she did wrong now but obviously she couldn't ask you"

"That's… something she would do" the hunter reasoned, scratching her head. "We'll see how things go… but enough talking about what is making us sad. I want to enjoy the rest of the afternoon and I definitely don't want to study now, so… movie and a little walk later?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Sounds good" Miyeon responded, hugging Yubin tightly "but let me get dressed first"

"And I still need to borrow a shirt" the blue haired girl chuckled, squeezing Miyeon tightly and pecking her cheek. "Come on, let's go find something to wear"

**Thanks for reading, much love ♥  
  
QOTD: Which 2 CHARACTERS of this story would you like to have as friend  
  
Cristina: Bora and Siyeon  
  
Nyle: Bora and Yoohyeon**


	112. Chapter 112

While Yubin and Gahyeon were at college and Minji was teaching vampire stuff to Yoohyeon, Bora and Siyeon decided to go out on a date. Since the hunter had been so caring and loving with the dates and the gifts, Siyeon wanted to do something special for her girlfriend as well. She had asked Yubin what Bora really liked to do when they were younger and the young hunter told her that the small woman loved to go ice skating and they did that a lot in their childhood, but Bora never got the chance to do it again. 

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Bora pouted, looking out of the window of the car.

"Because I want it to be a surprise and if I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?" Siyeon chuckled, blowing a kiss to Bora.

"You're being really secretive about this. Why do I feel like this wasn't a 'we need to leave them alone let's go' and rather a 'I already planned this' kind of date" Bora asked, squinting her eyes.

“Because it was?” Siyeon chuckled. “I mean, it was kind of last minute but since we needed to leave them alone, I thought it would be cute to do something special. All I needed was a free morning, a car and your sister!”

"Well... you have those now but I want to know where we are going" Bora pouted "I'm nervous! Am I dressed well for the occasion?"

“You are perfect, it’s nothing fancy! That’s why I told you to wear something more comfortable than the skirt you were about to wear” the vampire chuckled.

"So it's something you can't wear a skirt for?" Bora asked, scratching her head, thinking what it could be.

“Stop thinking about it, your brain is fuming!” Siyeon laughed, quickly ruffling Bora’s hair with a hand. “We are almost there anyway!”

"Hmm, wait let me see if I recognize this place" the hunter asked, looking out of the window and trying to see if she knew the district.

“Your sister says you’ve never been here so… You won’t” Siyeon chuckled as she parked the car in front of a pretty big building.

"What is this place?" The brunette asked, looking at the building that looked like a warehouse. "Wait... our date is not a mission right?" She sighed.

“Of course it’s not!” Siyeon protested as they stepped out of the car. “Just come with me and you’ll find out in a minute” she said, taking Bora’s hand and walking to the door of the building.

"You know what's funny to think of right now? Minji is probably frustrated at how bad Yoohyeon is" Bora chuckled, linking arms with her girlfriend.

“Yeah, she probably is!” Siyeon agreed as she opened the door for Bora and entered the building with her, quickly looking at her girlfriend to see her reaction. “Surprise!” she said in a soft voice. 

Bora's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the ice rink in front of her and the pretty lights shining down, reflected on the ice. There weren't a lot of people here but they also weren't alone.

"Siyeon this... t-this is amazing" Bora whispered. "I... Thank you" she added with tears in her eyes because she loved ice skating and she was so happy her girlfriend surprised her with this.

“Everything for my tiny queen” the vampire smiled, pulling Bora closer and kissing the top of her head. “But there is something you need to know, before we start”

"Y-yes? What is it?" The latter asked, looking up at Siyeon, wiping away a tear.

“I have literally no idea of how to do this” the blonde woman admitted, scratching her head. “I’ve never ice-skated in my whole life… so you’ll have to teach me and be really patient with me”

"Oh, of course" her girlfriend chuckled, realizing something. "Wolfie... you didn't tell me to bring my gloves and stuff" she pouted.

“Because I already had them in my backpack” Siyeon chuckled “Here are your gloves and here’s your winter hat!” she added, handing her the gloves and fixing the hat on her head.

"It's way too big, but it's fine" Bora chuckled, caressing Siyeon's cheek with her thumb. "Shall we go check in then at the reception?"

“Yes, let’s go” the vampire cheered as they walked to the reception. The woman gave them the ice-skates and they sat down, putting them on. “How… How do we go to the ring? Do we have to walk in here with these?”

"We do, it takes some getting used to but it will be pretty easy after a bit. We just have to go up those stairs" Bora smiled, pointing at the stairs.

“Stairs? How am I supposed to do stairs with these on?” Siyeon panicked as Bora dragged her to the steps. 

"Just hold on to me and use your legs" the small hunter laughed, finding her blonde girlfriend adorable.

“Okay… there are just three steps. Come on, Siyeon… you defeat bad vampires, you can do three steps with these things at your feet” she cheered for herself, holding onto Bora’s arm for dear life.

After a good minute or so Bora patted Siyeon's shoulder, quickly kissing her cheek.

"I'm proud of you, you did it! Just... two more steps to go" she smiled, happy her girlfriend finally managed to get on the first step.

“At lunch time we will still be here, at the steps” Siyeon pouted, managing to get to the second step.

"We paid for an hour, do I need to go back to ask if we can get an extra one?" 

“No no, I’ll… make it” Siyeon replied, sticking her tongue out to focus and getting to the third step. 

"Alright, you're here! We can finally start" Bora said, entering the rink and holding her hand out for Siyeon to join.

The vampire took Bora’s hand and put a foot in the rink, widening her eyes. 

“It slips a lot!” she panicked, putting her other foot in and holding tight onto Bora.

"Of course it does, it's ice, little wolf" the small girl chuckled, pulling her away from the border, gracefully gliding backwards while Siyeon was desperately trying to stand up.

“W-Where are you going? I need the railing” Siyeon panicked again, trying to reach the border with a hand.

"We are going to the middle, the ice the best there, it the quickest to skate on too" 

“Quickest? I just need to be able to stay on my feet! I don’t want to go quick” the vampire pouted, desperately holding onto Bora.

"Stop wobbling your legs so much, wolf, just stretch them and stand up for a second, adjust to it and balance yourself" the brunette said with a smile.

“I’m… trying” Siyeon pouted, stiffening her legs. “L-Like this?”

"Uhmm... maybe a bit less forced? Try to make it natural"

“O-Okay… not too stiff. I got it” the vampire replied, trying to do what Bora said. “Maybe… it’s going better now” she said, trying to actually move her feet instead of letting her girlfriend carry her.

"That's great! Now just slowly let go of me and we'll see how that goes!" Her girlfriend cheered.

“It’s way too soon for that, babe” Siyeon pouted, not wanting to let go. 

"You have to try once, I'll see where you mess up. Just be ready to fall" the human laughed.

“F-Fall? I don’t want to fall” the vampire pleaded as Bora let go of her hand. She tried to move her feet a little and she managed, looking really unstable.

"Siyeon you're panicking just act as if-... and there she goes" the hunter laughed as Siyeon fell to the ground.

“Ouch! This is… hard” The vampire stated, sitting back up and rubbing her back. 

"It's ice!" Bora stated, telling Siyeon to get back up but each time she tried she fell back on her butt. "You are just too funny to watch"

“Would you mind helping me? Instead of laughing at me?” her girlfriend pouted, looking defeated.

"You're such a baby sometimes" Bora smiled, pulling Siyeon up and suddenly starting to skate around, dragging her girlfriend with her. "Just stay on your feet, if you fall I'll just keep dragging you and that won't be pleasant"

“You’re making it look as if I want to fall!” the vampire protested, trying to skate with Bora. She relaxed her legs a little because her knees were starting to hurt and she started to actually enjoy it… until she fell again.

"You were doing good, my wolf" the smaller woman complimented her. "I must say, you're doing better than the first time I was here. I was a wall hugger for the whole hour"

“I would have been a wall hugger as well, if you didn’t drag me away from it!” Siyeon countered, standing up after a few tries.

"That's exactly why I pulled you away from it. You learn nothing from being there"

“You’re right… I should get out of my comf-” she was trying to say, when her foot slipped and she fell again, dragging Bora down with her this time. “Comfort zone. But it looks like I brought my comfort zone with me” she laughed.

"How do you keep being able to be this cheesy after falling?" Bora asked with a chuckle, quickly getting up. "You're lucky I didn't fall on my shoulder"

“I wouldn’t say lucky… I would say ‘skilled’, my queen” Siyeon replied, slowly standing up. “You didn’t fall on top of me by chance”

"Get on your feet, you little cheesy bastard or you can stay on your butt, and crawl to the side to get up"

“Help me get to the side… and then just skate a little bit alone? I want to see you skating” Siyeon smiled, managing to stand up.

"Sure, maybe you can see my speed this time, oh my god, I'm faster than a vampire" Bora joked, guiding her girlfriend to the side. "Just watch" she added before she skated off to the middle, rapidly skating around, making a few turns and pirouettes.

Siyeon looked at her in awe, not believing her eyes because it looked like Bora was flying on the rink. She smiled, noticing that Bora looked really happy to be able to do this again so Siyeon felt like her surprise was a good idea, even though she was totally unable to skate with her.

"What do you think?!" Bora called, sprinting over to her and coming to a perfect stop in front of her without using the railing.

“You’re amazing. It’s like… you’re in your element!” Siyeon said, looking really proud. “Uhm… Bora, is it okay if I kiss you here?” she asked, looking at the few people in the rink.

"For me it's okay, for the people here, probably not" Bora smiled. "Not like I care for them though, come here"

“I know you don’t… I just don’t want people’s comments to ruin the mood” she said with a little smile, cupping Bora’s cheek.

"I'll trip them over if they do" the smaller woman said. "But you'll have to bend down, I can't exactly stand on my toes to reach you"

Siyeon pulled Bora closer, pushing her against the railing so she could place herself in front of the small woman, holding onto the border by trapping Bora between her hands. She bent down, locking lips with her girlfriend, loving how warm her lips were even if the weather was cold.

"I have to say, this makes me warmer than a pair of gloves" Bora whispered with a smile.

"I totally agree" the vampire smiled, pecking her girlfriend's lips again.

"I already see someone who's going to get a little shoulder bump" the hunter said, noticing that a girl was giving them a weird look.

"You won't give shoulder bumps to anyone! Your shoulder healed but you need to be careful… and I don't want you to break the other one" Siyeon scolded her, locking eyes with the girl Bora was looking at. "If she says something, let me take care of her"

"You mean stumble over to her, falling over 3 times so she is already gone from the spot she was at?" Bora teased.

"Hey! Don't mock me" Siyeon pouted, cupping Bora's cheek and pecking her lips. "But yes… I would stumble there somehow, just to make sure that she wouldn't bother us"

"Just give me a second, big hero" her girlfriend chuckled, lightly pushing Siyeon to the side and skating towards the girl. She analyzed the line the girl would need to take to make her turn and Bora quickly cut it off so that she had to dodge the small hunter, sending her flying over the border because of the speed as Bora returned to Siyeon with a proud smirk. "Good enough?"

"That was amazing" Siyeon chuckled, pulling Bora closer to kiss her lips. "Now I just have to hope that she won't take revenge on me!" She laughed.

"Don't worry, she won't take away your pride. You'll fall over without being cut off"

"You're the worst" the vampire pouted, skating away from the border and trying to reach the other side on her own, stumbling here and there but managing to stand on her feet.

Bora clapped her hands and quickly joined her to pat her shoulder.

"That was amazing! Not too graceful but... you made it! Alone!" 

"See? I'm not that bad! I just need practice" Siyeon cheered, smiling at Bora.

"It stays funny how our speedy vampire gets beaten at skating speed" the latter teased, putting her hands on Siyeon's waist.

"I was built to run… not to have these weird things at my feet" the vampire protested. "But hey, I'm glad I didn't break my neck yet! Can you imagine? A 250 years old vampire, dead because she fell while ice-skating. That would have been embarrassing"

"That would be embarrassing... if the news knew you were a vampire. They would probably just put 'newbie ice skater breaks her neck while ice-skating after a stupid fall'" the hunter stated.

"But you would know and the others as well" Siyeon chuckled, putting her hands on Bora's ones on her waist.

"We still have half an hour to go so... you can still practice and try not to die, my wolf. Normally I would get a hot cocoa after but... you're a vampire" Bora chuckled, pecking Siyeon's lips.

"I will buy you a hot cocoa when we get out of here! I want everything to be just like it was when you were a child" Siyeon smiled as she started skating again, dragging Bora with her and trying to go a little bit faster.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going instead of looking at me" Bora said because Siyeon was staring at her. "No like really I mean-... okay have fun" she added, pulling her hand loose as Siyeon crashed into a border.

Siyeon fell back on her butt right after as the girl who was looking at them before started laughing, skating past her. The vampire stood up, rubbing her butt and skating to Bora with a pout. 

"That was your fault… you're distracting" she said, taking Bora's hand.

"You dragged me with you AND I tried to warn you. What else can I do?"

"Don't be so beautiful? So I don't crash against things because I feel like I have to look at you?" Siyeon chuckled, trying to ignore the girl's comment that she was hearing only because she was a vampire.

"Alright, I'll ask my hairdresser to mess up my hair and I'll draw on my face with lipstick, will that help?"

"Uhm… no, I don't think so!" Siyeon smiled, cupping her cheek. "You would be beautiful anyway"

"You just can't stop flirting can you, cheeky little wolf" the hunter said, lightly slapping her butt twice.

"I definitely can't" the vampire smiled, taking Bora's hand. "Come on, let's skate some more! I feel more confident now"

Bora smiled, happily skating towards the less crowded middle again, trying to teach Siyeon how to move around.

"If you're here and look around, you can see the embarrassment I saved you. You would be one of the many wall huggers"

"I have to give you credit for that" the blonde woman admitted, nodding her head and trying to go a little faster. "Look! I'm doing great!"

"You are! You seem to be getting the hang of it! Wanna race?" The brunette chuckled. "I'll give you 10 seconds advantage"

"Okay, but I want to bet something on it" the vampire replied, scratching her chin.

"You sure? I'm fine with it, tell me"

"What do you want if you win?" The blonde woman asked as they skated to the border.

"Hmm... I want... a striptease" the hunter smiled.

"W-What? A striptease?" The vampire gulped, blushing a little. "Well… I think I want the same thing"

"I already gave you one before though" Bora countered.

"Okay then… since I want to win… if I do, I'll give you one free pass for whatever you ask" Siyeon replied with a little smirk. 

"So... you're basically telling me I can get my striptease by embarrassing you... or myself?" Bora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't talk about a striptease… but if you embarrass yourself you can ask whatever you want to me… every single thing" Siyeon whispered, pulling Bora closer and brushing their lips together.

"So if I want you to walk around with wolf ears for a week you would do it?" Bora asked.

"I will… even though I hope you will use the free pass for something a little bit more interesting" the vampire teased.

"That's not interesting enough?" The smaller woman scoffed. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm not thinking about anything… you're the one who has to choose" Siyeon smirked. "That's if I win of course. Shall we start?"

"Sure" Bora nodded, placing herself next to Siyeon. "You get 10 seconds advance so... 3... 2... 1... go!"

Siyeon started skating, trying to go as fast as she could, managing to be kind of stable. After 10 seconds Bora also took off, immediately catching up to her girlfriend but deciding to stay behind her by only a little margin. That free pass could be handy after all.

Siyeon chuckled, noticing what Bora was doing and she glanced at her, wanting to tease a little when the girl Bora caused to fall before, cut Siyeon off, making the vampire fall as well. 

"What the fuck? Can't you see where you are going?" The blonde yelled in frustration as she got back up.

"I was just returning the favour your girlfriend gave me" the girl scoffed, speeding up and stopping right in front of Siyeon, scraping the ice and covering the vampire with little pieces of it.

"What's your problem? Leave me alone" Siyeon growled, clenching her fist.

Bora quickly skated towards them, helping Siyeon up and glaring at the girl. 

"Can't you just mind your own business and skate somewhere else? The rink is huge" she hissed, holding Siyeon closer.

"Or do you want me to make you go away" the blonde vampire added.

"I would like to see that happening" the girl scoffed, pointing at how unstable Siyeon looked.

"I asked what your problem was" Siyeon repeated, getting a little closer.

"Babe, leave it" Bora said, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. "She's not worth it, let's just enjoy the last 5 minutes of the hour"

"Bora, let me handle this" Siyeon whispered, turning back to the girl.

"I don't have a problem… your friend made me fall and I did the same with you" the girl simply stated.

"And why do you think she made you fall? Don't give us weird looks, got it?!"

"What weird looks?" The girl scoffed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Don't do this or you'll regret it, girlie" the vampire threatened.

"I'll regret what? Can you just tell me what's the problem? What weird looks?" The girl insisted, sounding genuine.

"When we kissed! You gave us disgusted looks!"

"What? I didn't!" The girl replied, shaking her head. "Why would I?"

"Don't lie to me, Bora clearly saw it and I heard the comments"

"I just said I wasn't enjoying watching you two kiss" the girl said, skating closer to them and taking out her phone, showing them her lock screen in which she was with another girl. "She broke up with me a week ago… so it's not exactly easy to see a couple happily kiss each other" she stated, looking at Bora.

"I... I'm sorry, kid" Bora apologized, bowing her head.

"It's okay… we used to get a lot of 'weird looks' as well" she said with a smile, putting away her phone. "Enjoy the rest of the date!"

"Well... that's awkward" Siyeon simply said, staring at Bora.

"I'm sorry… I'm so used to getting hate to kiss girls that I see that hate even when it's not there" Bora whispered, looking at Siyeon.

"Don't worry about it" Siyeon said, pecking her lips. "We had a race to finish" she smirked as she took off.

Bora caught up with her, but she made sure to touch the border after her girlfriend. 

"I guess you won" the small woman chuckled as the alarm rang, signaling that he hour was over.

"See, don't underestimate me" Siyeon smirked, knowing Bora let her win. "I'm the fastest! So... any ideas what you'll use the pass for?" She asked as they went towards the exit.

"Not yet… but I'll use it in the best way possible" Bora smirked, pulling Siyeon in for a kiss. 

"I can't wait to see what you'll do, my queen" the vampire smiled as they took off their ice skates and brought them back.

While Bora was busy waiting for their turn to hand the skates to the receptionist, Siyeon excuses herself, saying that she was going to the bathroom. She quickly went to the cafe in the building and she ordered a hot cocoa for Bora. She paid and when she was about to leave the woman at the counter told her that they had a problem with the machine and asked her to take a sip to tell her if it was hot enough or if she should make a new one. Siyeon reluctantly sipped from the cup, trying not to make a disgusted face and gave the woman a thumbs up, quickly walking away.

Bora was waiting in front of the restrooms and was surprised when she suddenly saw Siyeon walking towards her with a hot cocoa.

"It's definitely hot enough" the vampire whispered.

"Did you really buy me a hot cocoa?" Bora chuckled, happily cupping Siyeon's face and pecking her lips. "Babe… why do you taste like cocoa?"

"There was a problem with the machine so... the woman asked me to taste if it was good"

"And you did?" Bora whispered, putting a hand on Siyeon's stomach, massaging it lightly. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to make sure you had a hot cocoa. Not a cold cocoa" the vampire smiled.

"You are… the best girlfriend ever. And the most stupid one! This will give you a stomachache, won't it?" Bora scolded her.

"It was only a little sip so... let's say a few hours of uncomfortable cramps yeah" Siyeon laughed.

"You are really something else" Bora whispered, finding her girlfriend way too cute. "This was a perfect date"

"I'm glad I succeeded. I told you we would go on dates more!"

"And you kept your promise" Bora smiled, hugging Siyeon. "You are the difficult one to warm up to people… but once you do, you are the warmest person ever"

"Funny you say that after we just went ICE skating" the older woman smirked, looking at the time.

"That was a really bad joke, Wolfie" Bora chuckled, taking a sip of the cocoa and looking at Siyeon, noticing that she was checking the time. "Do we have to go?"

"We don't need to, but we should find a place for lunch and to spend the afternoon. Minji said we need to be out till evening".

"You do know I have a house, yes?" Bora chuckled, taking another sip of cocoa "And it's the only place where you can have lunch"

"We could have gone to a cafe to eat and the fact you have a house doesn't mean we don't need to find an activity for this afternoon"

"True but… what would you eat in a cafe? I don't want you to just look at me so… we will have lunch at home and then we'll find something to do in the afternoon" the hunter smiled.

"Sure! Can you believe I forget I'm a vampire myself sometimes when I suggest those things?"

"I do… you're getting too used to be with humans. I swear I saw Minji almost biting a piece of meat, stealing it from Yooh's plate" Bora laughed.

"Well Minji's loves blood so... I guess she loves eating in a sense?" Siyeon chuckled.

"I guess so" Bora chuckled, finishing the hot cocoa. "Okay, I'm good to go!"

The blonde vampire linked arms with Bora and guided her out of the place, back to the car after a successful date.

-=-

The morning after neither Gahyeon or Yubin had classes at college, so the pink haired girl decided it was a good opportunity to start doing something to get her girlfriend back. She tried to text Soojin to ask her advice about the flowers but since it was pretty early the girl was probably still sleeping. Gahyeon spent almost half an hour on her phone, looking up the meaning of flowers and when she decided which one to buy, she went to the flower shop and to the hunter's place. She knew Bora and Siyeon were there as well, but since it was early she hoped they were still sleeping, while Yubin was an early bird. 

The vampire knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. After a few moments Yubin opened the door and looked at her.

"Morning, what's up?" She simply said.

The pink haired girl panicked a little because Yubin was being really cold, but she took a deep breath and held out the flowers towards her girlfriend.

"I w-wanted to give you these" she whispered with a little smile "They're for you"

"Okay, this yellow one is a little bit of a weird choice but thank you" the hunter said, accepting the red roses and the random yellow orchid.

"Uhm… it actually has a meaning" Gahyeon whispered, playing with her hands. "I spent a lot of time looking for the perfect flower because I was looking for a precise meaning and I found it, in the end. The yellow orchid means 'new beginning'... And it's what I hope we can have" she admitted, looking down a little.

Yubin had to say she loved that Gahyeon did this and it was really cute. It was a good start.

"Thanks, that's thoughtful of you. I appreciate it" the blue haired girl said. "I'll go put them in a vase"

"Can I… c-come in as well?" The pink haired girl asked with a little smile.

"Sure" her girlfriend replied "close the door behind you"

Gahyeon smiled widely, nodding her head and closing the door as Yubin asked. 

"There is something else… attached to the little note on the flowers" the pink haired girl panicked, because she had forgotten to tell Yubin sooner. "T-They're not already in the water, are they?"

"They are, but the card isn't" Yubin said, ripping it off of the flowers.

Gahyeon quickly walked to Yubin, pointing at the card and telling her to turn it around, revealing a bracelet with a little pendant, panda shaped. 

"I was waiting for the flower shop to open because I was so excited that I went there too soon… I basically opened the shop with the owner and he didn't exactly look happy about tha-... That's not the point" Gahyeon scolded herself for rambling. "I was waiting for the shop to open and I noticed this bracelet and the panda was super cute… and I know you love them so I had to buy it for you" she smiled, playing with her fingers.

"It is indeed super cute! Thank you" Yubin cheered, immediately putting it on and giving her a quick hug.

Gahyeon was surprised by the hug, but of course she wasn't complaining. 

"Can we maybe… talk a little?" She asked, looking at how cute the bracelet looked on Yubin's wrist.

"Sure, sit down. Not too long though, I have some stuff to do" the hunter replied.

Gahyeon sat down on the couch with Yubin and locked eyes with her, looking a little bit nervous. 

"So uhm… about Soojin" she whispered, clearing her throat "I wasn't… you know, we weren't flirting or anything, I was asking her for advice"

"Weird way to ask. Should I almost break her arm too because you kissed her head?"

"N-No, I-... I heard her girlfriend say that Soojin was the perfect girlfriend so I asked her to teach me" Gahyeon whispered, looking down. "Because I want to be a perfect girlfriend for you… so I was showing her how I usually acted with you"

"Sounds fun. I'm sure she was amazed" Yubin stated with a smile.

"She… she actually scolded me a lot" Gahyeon whispered, scratching her arm. "She said that she doesn't get why you're dating me"

"Honestly? I expected that she would say something like that Gahyeon" Yubin sighed.

"W-Why?" The vampire asked in a whisper, locking eyes with Yubin.

"I'm sure she gave you the full details on why"

"She gave me some advice but she said that I have to adjust those to our relationship and to you… and I want to do it, Yubin. I want to get better because I don't want to lose you" Gahyeon admitted.

"You don't have to ask me to use the advice" Yubin chuckled "and I need to ask something first" she added, wanting to test something.

"S-Sure… what is it?" The vampire asked.

"What would you do if I said I had sex with Miyeon yesterday?" The hunter said, looking in Gahyeon's eyes.

"E-Eunbin told me you w-went home with Miyeon" Gahyeon whispered, fighting back the tears. "But I d-didn't think you-... You had s-sex with her?" The vampire asked in a broken voice.

"You didn't answer my question" Yubin stated avoiding what she asked.

"I-... I don't know" the pink haired girl whispered, wiping away a tear. "P-probably nothing? B-But it would… hurt a lot. You are my girlfriend… my woman. It hurts to think about… someone else touching you" she admitted, reaching for Yubin's hand.

"Thanks for your honest answer... now to answer yours... no, I didn't" Yubin said with a little smile.

Gahyeon let out a sigh of relief, wiping away few tears again and daring to intertwine their fingers together. 

"I k-know you wouldn't… but after what you saw yesterday… I thought that m-maybe you wanted to make me p-pay for it" she whispered, looking at their hands.

"I would and I could never do that to you" the blue haired hunter said, squeezing Gahyeon's hand. "You're still my girlfriend, we are just... taking a few steps back"

"I want to take steps forward with you… I want to deepen this relationship" Gahyeon whispered, locking eyes with Yubin. "I want to know you more"

"That's why we are doing this. If we don't take these steps back, we would never be able to move forward" Yubin explained.

"Okay" the vampire replied, nodding her head. "And I w-will apologize to Miyeon tomorrow… I shouldn't have hurt her, I just… I lost control. I know she's your friend but since we were fighting and I know she likes you… when I saw she was sitting on her lap, I just… I felt so scared to lose you"

"I know but that's another thing. You have to trust me and our relationship"

"I do, Yubin… I trust you" Gahyeon replied, nodding her head. "You went home with Miyeon yesterday but if you tell me nothing happened between you two… I believe you. I have no reason not to" she said, smiling a little. "But in that moment I lost my mind because I didn't know if you wanted to break up with me and I was scared…"

"We are not breaking up. I want to fight for this too but right now it's your moment to work" the human smiled, squeezing her hand again before pulling it back.

"I will work for you and… I'm actually excited for this" Gahyeon admitted with a smile. "I never got to flirt with you and make you fall in love with me by doing cute things or talking with you and stuff… it happened in a weird way. We met each other and two days later we kissed and shortly after we had sex and then we fell somehow" she said, locking eyes with her girlfriend. "This time I want to flirt with you, I want to work for our first kiss, for our first time…"

"Being excited for our first fight. You stay really weird, but that's one of your charms" Yubin chuckled, standing up from the chair.

"I guess I should go" Gahyeon whispered, standing up from the couch and looking at Yubin.

"Thank you for coming over... I'm happy you did" Yubin said, giving her a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you were happy about the flowers and the bracelet even though it's nothing big" Gahyeon smiled, pecking Yubin's cheek as well and walking to the door. "I'll see you later at home probably?"

"Yeah, see you at home and Gahyeon?" Yubin asked before she walked out. "The presents are nothing big, but that's what I wanted"

"What do you mean?" The vampire asked, tilting her head lightly. 

"I mean that these kinds of gestures are the things I missed"

"I have to admit that the flowers were Soojin's idea but… I wanted to make sure to give you the right ones so I checked the meaning of hundreds of flowers" Gahyeon chuckled "And the bracelet was just perfect for you and when I saw it I thought about you"

"Thank you, really" Yubin smiled, waving at Gahyeon as she walked out of the door. "You're doing the right thing... baby girl" Yubin mumbled to herself as she happily laid down on the couch.


	113. Chapter 113

**Hi guys! Just a little note to tell you that starting this week the updates will be 3 a week instead of 4.**

**Both me (Cristina) and Nyle are currently studying at college and I just got hired for a job and that would make it impossible for me to keep up with the 4 updates.**

**I hope you guys understand! Thank you for reading ❤️**

That same morning Yubin went to the vampires' place because they had planned another meeting between Nara and Solise. She and Yoohyeon were already in the basement, preparing the chains as always and since they had been doing this a lot in the last 2 weeks, they were getting used to it. 

"This will be the first time they see you as a vampire, right?" The blue haired girl asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I think so, not that it makes any difference though... I can't exactly scare them with baby fangs" Yoohyeon chuckled, wanting to pick up a silver chain like she usually did and yelling in pain at the burning feeling on her hand.

"Oh god, I totally forgot you can't do that anymore!" Yubin gasped, quickly walking to Yoohyeon to check her hand. "Are you okay?"

"It really really hurts and I suddenly feel really guilty! If it hurts this much for a simple touch... how much does it hurt to have a bullet in your thigh like Minji, or for Gahyeon to be... you know" the silver haired vampire whispered.

"Yeah, I know" Yubin whispered, trying not to think too much about Gahyeon's scars. "I'm sure Minji is over the fact that you shot her, puppy! And they're… trained for this, you are not. They have more resistance"

"If she wants revenge she can shoot my thigh! She'd have to kiss it afterwards" Yoohyeon smirked, ruffling Yubin's hair.

Yubin chuckled, looking up at her tall friend and laughing right after.

"I can't stop looking at those cute things. Like, look at them! They're so tiny" she chuckled, poking the little tip of the fang that was visible.

"I know they're tiny! And I don't have control over them yet... I can't put them in so... for now they are just permanently revealed"

"Let's hope you learn to control them before they grow… or that would be a problem" the younger girl chuckled, fixing the chains as Siyeon and Minji walked in.

"You all ready?" Minji asked, quickly kissing her girlfriend, noticing that she was holding her hand. "Wait... did you?"

"Grab a silver chain? Yup, I did… and it hurt a lot!" Yoohyeon pouted.

"Of course it did, you stupid girl" the oldest vampire chuckled, giving Yoohyeon's hand a quick kiss. "How is your hearing? Are your ears doing fine?"

"I feel one second away from losing my mind but… it's getting better" Yoohyeon chuckled, smiling at Minji. "If I focus, I can erase the bird sounds and a few other things… that leaves the breathing, the heartbeats and Bora and Gahyeon chatting about you upstairs" the tall girl explained, pointing at Yubin.

"I told Bora and Siyeon what was happening yesterday" Yubin said, smiling at the blonde vampire. "I'm happy you listened"

"Of course I did" Siyeon smiled, ruffling her hair "And I think it could actually help Gahyeon grow up a lot" she added as the hunter started putting the chains on her.

"I hope it does" the blue haired girl smiled, tightening the chains except for one because she would loosen it again later anyway. "Minji, your turn"

"Alright" the older vampire replied, walking to the wall and smiling at Yubin. "You have one more responsibility today. Make sure my little dumb vampire doesn't touch silver again" she chuckled.

"I will take care of her" Yubin smiled, daring to kiss the top of Minji's head as she stepped back.

Minji smiled at her and turned towards Siyeon. 

"Okay, I'm ready. Are you?" 

"I am" the blonde vampire responded, nodding her head. "Here we go" 

As Minji and Siyeon closed their eyes to let Nara and Solise take over, Yoohyeon grabbed her earmuffs and put them on because the noises were starting to make her go insane again.

After a few moments both Solise and Nara had taken control. The red haired vampire stretched a little and whimpered because of the silver digging in her skin. 

"We've done this so many times, but my chains are not getting loosened, are they, nerd?" 

"5 times is not that much and why would I? You almost killed Siyeon and Yooh once already" Yubin smiled.

"That was before our agreement" the vampire scoffed, turning towards Nara. "Hi, my beautiful wife" she smiled, in a softer tone.

"Hey baby" The latter smiled. "I know the chains are unpleasant and you love your stretches but... bear with it okay?"

"If I get to stay with you, I'll bear anything" she smiled, relaxing her arms a little bit. "So, will you loosen at least her chains, so I get to touch her?"

"We will, once you have your private 15 minutes like we agreed" the blue haired hunter stated.

"Can we do that now? Or do you need something from us before that?" The red haired girl asked.

"Umm... we just wanted to let you meet now because it will be pretty long until next time" Yoohyeon said. "At least until after the next mission"

"What? Why?" The red haired vampire asked, sounding angry. "Why would you separate us for that long, baby fang?"

"Great a new nickname" Yoohyeon mumbled. "We compensated by letting you meet more regularly these weeks. We don't need distractions during the preparation" 

"I'm sorry if our love is a distraction for you, baby fang. But those weren't the plans! We are doing our part, your part of the agreement is to let us meet regularly"

"I just told you we let you meet more to compensate. You can meet more regularly after the mission too for a time"

"Don't count on our help for the next mission then" Solise stated, looking at Nara. "Don't waste your energy by taking over to save the nerd and the baby fang"

"Baby... they have a point. I think we should agree... after all if they die... we die as well" Nara smiled.

"Fine" Solise sighed, trying to reach for Nara's hand. "Can you free her now?"

"15 minutes, not a second longer" Yubin stated, showing a timer on her phone before walking to Nara and loosening her chain a little more with a smile.

"Thank you, Yubin" Nara said, showing her a grateful smile as she quickly hugged Solise. 

"Alright time to go" Yoohyeon said, grabbing Yubin's hand and dragging her out, not wanting to hear anything from what would happen.

As soon as the two girls walked out, Solise tried to reach Nara's face with her hands, but she couldn't, so she sighed, leaning in for a peck. 

"How is your plan going?" She asked, whispering faintly so that not even Yoohyeon could hear her.

"Let's say a few more hurdles have appeared" the younger vampire whispered back. "One of them being Minji and Yubin getting closer"

"Yeah, I felt that" Solise sighed, shaking her head. "I was hoping Minji would just throw the nerd in the fire in that building but no… she just had to act like a mother"

"Another thing is that I can't influence Siyeon without giving her a headache. I'm sure you noticed but... Minji is catching onto that so... I need your help to make her zone out when that happens. She can't connect the dots"

"I can try, my love… but if Siyeon is not used to you, Minji is used to me. She can sense what I do… but maybe I can try to distract her" 

"Just don't make it obvious" her wife smiled and if it's risky, don't risk it" she specified. "Now, what about you, how are things going with that baby fang?"

"It's disgusting… she keeps sipping from Minji" Solise whispered, shaking her head. "But if your plan is to make Minji snap in the end… turning that tall thing into a vampire was actually a good thing for us"

"I totally agree. Ever since that happened they involuntarily created an underlying rivalry between Siyeon and Yoohyeon. I just need to play my cards right there" Nara smirked.

"And if Siyeon suddenly becomes aggressive against Yoohyeon, you will be able to blame it on the rivalry thing" the red haired vampire smiled, pecking Nara's lips. 

"I already tried to kill Yoohyeon in the dark maze during their previous mission. Sadly enough Siyeon and Yoohyeon were strong enough. It's like that tall bitch is my counter"

"She is… she protects both the nerd and Siyeon when you try to make them snap" Solise agreed with a sigh. "I think we should try to make the situation as stressful as we can for Minji and at some point she will break down. And when she will, we'll be ready"

"We can't take over their bodies, Solise. We have to stick to just influencing until we are sure they uphold their part of the agreement" Nara stated.

"But what if we can take over their bodies?" Solise whispered faintly. "During our last war you lost an eye, Nara… I don't want you to be wounded"

"That's the goal, Solise, but we need to get their souls out of this body. We will dump Siyeon and Minji in our old bodies, kill them and live on in these new ones that don't have wounds"

“That means that we will have to be strong enough not only to kill Xena, but to capture her alive and force her to do what we ask her to do” the red haired vampire whispered, looking worried. “Will we be able to do this in these bodies?”

"We didn't even get a chance to fight her in the past, baby. She tricked us and the others so... I have a feeling that if we don't get tricked, she's not strong at all"

“But she will be able to use her power on us. I saw how it works, my love… and I was sure I was feeding you. There was nothing that was giving away that it was an illusion” Solise explained in a worried voice.

"Then we just make sure we don't get separated, but hey, let's not worry about that now. For now we just need to break Yubin, which will break Siyeon and Minji as result" Nara reassured her.

“Okay, I trust you” the red haired vampire whispered with a smile, nodding her head. “But are you sure the nerd is the key to breaking the two of them?”

"I'm sure. Siyeon will side against Minji and that's all we need because Yoohyeon will 100% side with Minji. That's where that rivalry helps"

“So basically you’re going to break the nerd using Siyeon and then you will let Siyeon comfort her to make sure that when everything will crumble down, Siyeon will side against Minji?” Solise asked with a smile “That means you will have to bring back the rivalry between Minji and the nerd though”

"Not exactly. You don't have to be enemies to have a massive fight" 

“Okay, my love… I can’t wait to see you in action” Solise smirked, pecking Nara’s lips “And I’ll do everything I can to help”

"Well... we still have half of our time left alone so... why don't we work on a little present for Minji and Siyeon? I mean... we will have to miss each other for a long time" the younger vampire smirked. "And it would annoy them"

“You really like risking it, don’t you?” the red haired girl asked in a whisper, hating the fact that she could barely move her hands.

"You know I like risks, but this is a calculated one. We have an agreement and it's them who decided we can have private time... the whole group"

“They also told us to kiss and that’s it” Solise chuckled. “They really didn’t like the little present you left on my neck that one time”

"I think we deserve some fun as well... so let's go for a bigger present"

“You know I won’t complain” Solise whispered, tilting her head and showing her neck to Nara.

"These bodies will be ours later so... I need to explore" Nara whispered, bending down to her wife's neck and kissing it while putting a hand on her breast.

“You’re lucky you’re on my lap so the two out there can’t see what your hand is doing” Solise whispered.

"Exactly" the silver haired vampire whispered, letting it slip under Solise's shirt.

“Do you think… you can convince them to loosen these as well next time? I want to touch you as well” the red haired girl whispered.

"I'll convince them, baby. Don't worry about that" Nara said, sucking on the skin of her neck to make a mark.

“T-Thanks” the older vampire whispered, closing her eyes and letting Nara mark her neck.

"Let's go for a few marks, baby... and let's make them really frustrated" the latter chuckled, using her nail to cut Minji's bra.

“I’m the one… who’s getting frustrated” Solise protested, trying once again to move her hands.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nara asked with a smirk, grabbing one of the bare breasts under her shirt this time.

“You know… what’s wrong” the older vampire whispered, shifting a little. “Minji will feel so much pain at her wrists” she added, noticing that she was so tense that she was basically hanging from the handcuffs.

"That's Minji's problem" the younger vampire stated. "And it won't be her only one. The marks, her cut bra... poor Minji"

“She will be… so angry at the two out there” Solise whispered “She won’t trust them that much anymore… Is this part of your plan?”

"Of course. Yubin is the only one watching because Yoohyeon doesn't want to see this. It won't break the bond with Minji and she will still feel the need to protect her as a mother but... the trust to give her responsibility will be gone a bit" Nara explained.

“And the nerd will feel bad when she’ll see… what we did… and this will help her break down” the older vampire smiled.

"You're getting it" the silver haired vampire confirmed. "And I have to say... sorry but these breasts are better" she teased.

“Excuse me?” the red haired vampire asked in a whisper. “You never complained about the old ones!”

"They were good, I had no reason to complain but these are fuller, baby"

Solise scoffed, not wanting to say that Nara was right. 

“If we fail and we’re ending up in our old bodies… you won’t touch my boobs anymore!”

"Your loss, Baby" Nara chuckled, knowing Solise would regret saying that.

“We’ll see about that” the older vampire whispered, whimpering a little. “How many marks are you leaving?” 

"I think five is enough?" The younger woman asked, squeezing her breast again and caressing her wife's cheek.

“It… probably is enough” Solise whispered, turning her head a little and locking lips with her wife. “I want… a few kisses now”

"Alright, let me just do this first... to create an illusion" Nara replied, unbuttoning Minji's pants and pulling them down just a little. "We will leave it like that" she smirked before passionately kissing Solise.

“You’re evil… and smart” Solise stated between kisses, knowing that Nara’s plan would work because Minji would be so mad at Yubin that something would crack in their relationship.

"I know... and you love it" the younger vampire responded, biting her lip until she drew a bit of blood.

“I think we… should let Siyeon and Minji… come back, before the other two can fully realize… what we did” the red haired girl smirked “So they won’t have… time to fix things”

"Well... our time is almost up so... should I do it now? On your lap?"

“That’s… a good idea, my love” Solise whispered, pecking Nara’s lips one more time.

"Alright, let's go back then, together" the youngest of the two smiled. "I'll see you next time"

Both vampires smiled at each other and closed their eyes to let Minji and Siyeon take control again. Less than a minute later they were both back and the black haired vampire felt a huge pain at her wrists and suddenly realized Siyeon was on her lap.

“W-What-...” she tried to say, when she noticed the blonde woman looked as disoriented as she was. “Yubin!!” she yelled, realizing that no one was in the room.

The blue haired girl and Yoohyeon quickly came running into the room, looking at the situation.

"M-Minji? You're back already?" The hunter asked.

“I am! We both are” the oldest vampire said, looking at Siyeon. “S-Stand up!” she said, sounding panicked. The blonde vampire quickly got off of Minji's lap, going back to her place when they both noticed a few things that were out of order.

"Uhm Yubs... you were looking at them right?" Yoohyeon awkwardly whispered.

“I w-was. They were kissing as always” the young hunter whispered, looking at Yoohyeon.

"I think I'll put my hands on my ears for this one and give the earmuffs to you" Yoohyeon said, doing what she just said.

“Take these off of me!” Minji said, pulling at the chains and looking down at her pants, noticing they were unbuttoned and feeling that her bra clearly wasn’t in place.

"M-Minji listen. We all agreed that they could have 15 minutes for themselves and that I would step in if they did something wrong but... it looked like they were just kissing!" Yubin calmly said.

“Why were you out of the room, Yubin?” the black haired girl asked, sounding mad. “And I said: take these off of me!”

"Because I didn't want to hear whatever happened here for Yoohyeon's sake. So we went out and I watched through the window" the blue haired girl whispered.

“For Yoohyeon’s sake, not yours. You should have stayed inside” Minji replied, pulling hard at the chains. “I don’t want to repeat it again, Yubin” she added, pointing her head at the chains.

"Minji, can you try to calm down a little bit? You know Yubin didn't want this. I believe her when she said she had good intentions. This is their fault" Siyeon tried to reason.

“This is their fault and I agree with that, Siyeon. But she was supposed to keep an eye on them. We agreed that they could be together for 15 minutes, but this is not what we agreed on” she added, pointing her head at her pants. 

"Uhm... Yubin... do you at least know if we... you know?" Siyeon asked with an awkward voice as Yoohyeon bent down next to Minji to caress her cheek.

“I… I d-don’t know… I don’t think so” the hunter whispered, looking down. “Nara was in the way… I c-couldn’t see”

"Hey, babe? Yubin was looking at you two. I'm pretty sure that they knew what they were doing. I don't have a reason as to why but... I feel like they want to annoy you" Yoohyeon whispered, softly pecking Minji's lips. "So if you're mad at her... be mad at me as well"

“We talked about this, Pup… and we agreed that you didn’t have to look at them, she did” Minji stated, looking at Yubin. “Now will you take these off of me or do I have to pull until I either break my wrists or the wall?”

"Yubin will you release her?" Yoohyeon asked with a smile. "And from now on they have no privileges anymore. Just talking with us in the room"

“From now on I’ll make sure someone checks on them” the oldest vampire said, shaking her head.

Yubin loosened Minji's chains with trembling hands and then dared to hug Minji.

"I'm so so sorry, Minji" the hunter whispered.

The oldest vampire sighed, feeling Yubin’s heart beat really fast and she knew she was feeling really guilty and sorry. She hugged the hunter and pecked her temple.

“I know you are… and I’m sorry I yelled at you” she whispered, stroking her back.

"I promise you this will NEVER happen again" the blue haired girl stated before also unchaining Siyeon.

“They won’t meet in a long while… so let’s not talk about this now” Minji said as she stood up, making her bra fall on the ground from under her shirt.

"I- I'll keep that" Yoohyeon whispered, quickly putting it up with a blush, gulping when she looked at Minji's shirt. "Uhm... babe? Let's go... get you another shirt"

Minji nodded her head, putting an arm on her chest and walking closer to Yoohyeon. 

“Y-Yeah, let’s go upstairs”

As they left the room Siyeon stood up and stretched a little as soon as she was released.

"That was... unexpected" the blonde vampire sighed, shaking her head. "I thought they were behaving lately"

“I thought that too… that’s why I thought it was okay to stay outside” the hunter whispered, playing with her fingers. “I’m sorry, Siyeon”

"You couldn't know and... I think they didn't go all the way so... that's a relief"

Yubin nodded her head, still looking at the ground and unable to stop feeling guilty. 

“Minji is right, maybe someone else has to do this instead of me” she whispered.

"You've done a great job so far, don't worry about it" Siyeon smiled, wrapping an arm around shoulder. "Let's go have a drink and calm down huh?"

“Yeah… I would like a drink” the hunter replied, nodding her head as both of them walked upstairs.

  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  
  


The same morning Chaesol and Handong were driving towards Kwan’s home. After having spent a couple of days in a hotel, Yubin called them and told them that a friend of hers was willing to host them for as much time as they needed. They didn’t want Minji to know they were in danger because they knew the vampires had a lot going on lately, so they asked the hunter not to tell her anything yet. After a half hour trip Chaesol started looking around, checking the address on her phone. 

“It should be here… park there” she said, patting Handong’s shoulder. The Chinese girl parked the car and looked at the buildings. 

"From the little things you told me about Kwan... this is not the district I expected her to live in"

“I don’t know her that well… I met her twice when she came to the facility to visit Yuyu. But from what Yuyu told me about her back in the time… I wasn’t expecting this either” the black haired girl explained, scratching her head.

"Is it that one?" The red haired girl asked, pointing at a tall building as she looked at the address on the paper. "That huge one?"

“Yeah, and Yuyu said we have to go all the way up” Chaesol whispered, looking up at the building. “Does she live in the attic?” 

"I'm pretty sure these kinds of buildings don't have attics, princess. They have penthouses... wait... she lives in a penthouse?" Handong gasped, feeling a little excited.

"Penthouse?" Chaesol mumbled, scratching her head. "You forget I lived in a facility and in a tiny tiny apartment before I came here. What's a penthouse?"

"Uhm... it's a really luxurious place at the top of a building like this but... words can't describe it, you have to see it"

"Okay now I'm curious. Let's go!" The black haired girl chuckled, taking Handong's hand and walking to the door, ringing the bell with Kwan's name on it. It took a few moments for someone to answer.

"Yeah, who's there?" A low, sleepy voice asked through the intercom.

"It's Chaesol, Yubin's friend" the black haired girl replied, clearing her throat, "I'm here with Handong"

"Ah ye, Lee told me you would come by" the woman responded, opening the door with a button "Just come all the way up, I'll meet you there"

"Okay!" Chaesol smiled at the intercom as the girls walked in and entered the elevator, going all the way up as Kwan told them. When they arrived they stopped in front of the door and waited for the girl to open.

"Don't mind my attire" Kwan called as she opened the door, a towel wrapped around her body and combing her wet hair. "Welcome, welcome, come in" she smiled.

"Thank you!" Chaesol smiled, walking in, followed by her girlfriend. "It's nice to see you again, Kwan! This is Handong" she said, introducing her.

"Nice to meet you, Handong, I think you're the one that received that wine bottle yeah?" The older woman asked, holding out her hand.

"I did, it was an amazing wine! We emptied the bottle in a really little time" Handong chuckled, looking at Chaesol. "I know Yubin already thanked you for me, but thank you again!"

"You're welcome, I'm happy you enjoyed it. You can leave the suitcases at the door, I'll bring them to the guestroom after I'm a bit more decent" Kwan smiled.

"Sure" the Chinese woman smiled, fixing the suitcases next to the door and turning around to see the huge penthouse. She couldn't help but laugh when she noticed Chaesol's face as she noticed the apartment as well. "I told you it would be impressive, princess but I must admit, it's even nicer than I thought"

"I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming" Chaesol mumbled, looking around. "This is… a movie house!"

"Funny thing, it actually is" Kwan chuckled. "This was set in some kind of music film before"

"That's not surprising at all… I mean, look at this!" The black haired girl whispered, pointing at the living room. "Can I go to the window? The view looks amazing!"

"You're my guests so you can do what you want... well to some degree" the older woman chuckled. "Anyway, I'll go dress myself real quick" she added, walking towards her room, letting her towel fall down right before entering it so Handong could see her nude backside.

"Eyes on me" Chaesol pouted, gently taking Handong's chin and turning her head towards her.

"Of course, princess but... she's beautiful and those tattoos compliment her figure really well, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know… I didn't look as precisely as you did" Chaesol scoffed, walking to the window. "God the view is amazing" she whispered with a little smile.

"I'm pretty sure this is one of the best views in Seoul" Handong whispered, giving her girlfriend a backhug. "I didn't expect we would end up in this kind of shelter" she chuckled.

"Me neither… I mean, we are basically on the run and yet the shelter is better than our actual house" Chaesol chuckled.

"At least we have a permanent solution now. Hotel hopping isn't that great. I'll ask to talk to Minji pretty soon though, Siyeon texted me their mission was done some days ago" Handong responded.

"Okay, we'll tell her the truth when we meet her then" the taller girl smiled, turning around and locking lips with Handong.

"Yeah, we'll tell her about you but also about that gang. As soon as they deal with them we can go home" the barwoman smiled. "I really hope we don't put Kwan in danger by coming here"

"I was thinking the same… Maybe we should tell her?" Chaesol suggested, locking eyes with Handong. "About the gang I mean… She deserves to know that it could bring danger and she should decide if we get to stay or not"

"We owe her that, I mean... look where she is letting us stay. Let's wait for her"

"I hope she will be okay with it… You would be pretty safe here, in this district" Chaesol whispered, caressing Handong's cheek as Kwan walked out of the bedroom.

"Alright, you two. I'm decent" the older woman stated, walking out in a simple black t-shirt and some black ripped jeans. "I'll show you the guest room"

Both girls nodded their heads with a smile and followed Kwan to the guest room, bringing the suitcases with them.

"This is the room, enough space to store all your stuff and a nice view outside the window" the latter explained, placing the suitcases at the foot of the bed.

"Oh my god" Chaesol mumbled, walking to the window and looking outside, turning then to the bed. "This is huge… all of it! The bed, the room…"

"Of course it is, for the price I paid for it, it should be"

"It's a really beautiful house, Kwan" Handong said with a polite smile, looking at how happy Chaesol looked in their new room.

"Thanks, you can put your stuff in the closets and stuff, I'll go make us a drink. Do you know a better way to start the morning off?" The older woman smirked.

"Uhm… Kwan? Before we settle in, can we talk for a minute?" Handong asked, nervously playing with her hands.

"Sure, shoot, not literally though, I'm too young for that" the host joked, jumping on the guest bed.

Both Chaesol and Handong sat down as well and the Chinese woman cleared her throat and took hold of Chaesol's hand, trying to release a little bit of stress.

"Before you actually take us in, we both think you should know why we are herf and if after we explain it to you, you decide that you don't want us here anymore… it will be totally fine, we understand"

"Alright, just tell me, I'm a straight to the point kinda girl. Most of the times, so like I said, shoot"

"I worked for a Chinese gang a lot of years ago and I didn't want to do that anymore, so I escaped. I stole what I was supposed to deliver and I ran away" Handong explained, looking down at their hands "And now they found me… That's why I can't stay at home anymore… they sent someone to hurt me and they know Chae is with me so… she's in it too now"

"So you're basically escaping and it could be that someone followed you here?" Kwan asked, stretching her arms.

"Yes… I mean, we were really careful and we checked if someone was following us" Handong replied "But we just want you to know that there is the possibility of someone knowing we're here"

"Sure, it's cool. I know what I might've gotten myself into now and we'll deal with it" the woman smiled. "That was it?"

"Also… I have a gun with me, for the same reason" Handong whispered, locking eyes with Kwan.

"You think I don't have a gun? Robberies are pretty common in this area so... I need to defend myself"

Handong smiled, nodding her head and bowing her head lightly.

"Thank you for your help, Kwan" she said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome. Always happy to help out friends of Lee and Yoohyeon" the black haired woman stated, jumping back up from the bed. "I'll go make some drinks then. Good luck unpacking"

"Thank you" Chaesol replied, already opening her suitcase and happily taking her clothes out of it. "She's really cool!" She said as soon as Kwan left the room.

"Yeah, wow. I mean... wow" Handong replied, not really able to describe it in words. "Tattoos, piercings and just... black clothes and attitude"

"I meant she's cool for letting us stay here after hearing that someone is after us" Chaesol sighed, fixing her clothes in the wardrobe. "But you like her, I get it"

"Oh... yeah of course that's cool too" Handong said, hugging Chaesol and kissing her neck. "And I like her vibe... but you're way cooler, princess"

"Cooler? I'm the simplest woman in the world, Dong" Chaesol whispered, turning to the side to peck Handong's lips.

"But you're mine and that makes the difference and I'm happy we can stay here... at least you are kind of safe now"

"You are the one who needs to be safe, babe" the black haired girl said, turning around to face her girlfriend. "They're after you"

"Can we not talk about that now? For now we are safe and that is the most important thing" Handong stated hugging her closer.

"Okay, let's not talk about that" the taller girl agreed as they finished to put their clothes in the wardrobe and walked to the living room.

"A glass of whiskey to start your morning?" Kwan asked, spread out on the couch with 3 glasses and a bottle on the table.

"Uhm… I'm not the best drinker but s-sure… why not" Chaesol awkwardly chuckled, walking to the table.

"It's just a glass. Aren't ya the girlfriend of a bartender? You need to teach her Handong" Kwan stated, pouring the 3 glasses.

"Believe me, I'm trying" the Chinese woman chuckled, patting Chaesol's shoulder. "But she's really bad at it"

"I'm getting better! You can't learn it in a few weeks" the youngest girl pouted, taking her glass and clinging them together with the two other women before downing it.

"She might be bad at it, but she's brave… I'll give her that" Kwan laughed, looking at Chaesol.

"That she is indeed. My brave girl" Handong smiled, throwing an arm around her girlfriend.

Chaesol smiled as soon as she stopped coughing and put the glass back on the table as she walked to the window, still amazed by the view.

"I'm sure we'll get along. My first impressions of someone pretty much decide if I like someone or not. You two are alright" the older woman smiled, pouring herself another glass, glad she had some company after a while.

"I'm sure about that as well" Handong smiled, signaling Kwan to pour another glass for her as well, with a little wink.

**** Thank you for reading, much love! ♥  
  
Question of the day: How are you?


	114. Chapter 114

**Info: New update days or Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday 2-4AM KST**

As Yubin and Siyeon were talking about what happened in the basement, Minji and Yoohyeon went upstairs in their bedroom. Minji walked fast with an arm on her chest and a pretty annoyed expression on her face. She hated that this happened and she hated not to know exactly what happened. As soon as Yoohyeon closed the door of their room, Minji took off her shirt and opened the drawer, choosing a new bra.

"Babe, don't be too angry at Yubin or anything, it's not anyone's fault but Nara and Solise" Yoohyeon said hugging Minji's bare waist from behind.

“It’s easy for you and Yubin to say that but… this is my body” Minji explained, looking in the drawer. “I totally gave up control of it because I trusted you two… and this is what I wake up to. And I get why you don’t want to see them kissing, I really do… but Yubin should have stayed inside the room and check on them”

"I asked her to join me" the silver haired vampire lied, wanting to defend Yubin since she and Minji just got closer.

“No, you didn’t” Minji simply stated, picking up a bra. “I know you two are close again now and you want to protect her… but when someone is at fault they have to suffer the consequences”

"Then you should punish me too. I let my leader be touched" Yoohyeon stated, helping Minji put the bra on by clasping it behind her back.

“I’ll ask Bora to check on the next meetings” Minji stated, putting her shirt back on.

"You can't" Yoohyeon said. "She and Siyeon promised that Bora wouldn't have to see Nara"

“We are a team, Pup… everyone has to do what is necessary” the black haired girl stated, locking eyes with her girlfriend. “You saw Solise, she can see Nara”

"I won't let you ask her that. Yubin promised she would stay in next time"

“You won’t let me ask her that, Pup?” Minji asked, turning around to face Yoohyeon and locking eyes with her.

"I won't, babe. I'm sorry" Yoohyeon repeated, shaking her head.

“It’s not for you to decide” the leader said, walking closer to Yoohyeon and cupping her cheek with her hand. “Bora will have to check on me and Siyeon during the next meeting, and that’s final” she repeated in a firm tone.

"Then there won't be a next meeting. How are you going to check if Bora is there anyway? I could pull her out as soon as you give control to Solise" Yoohyeon said. "I'm not letting my best friend do that"

“You can’t do things behind my back, Yoohyeon” Minji stated, moving her hand away from her girlfriend’s cheek. “If I said Bora has to be there, you can’t threaten me to change things as soon as I give up control. And I won’t repeat myself again”

"Minji, she has a history of panic attacks so no, I won't allow you"

“Do you think it’s pleasant for me and Siyeon to do this? Do you think it was pleasant for us to torture a woman for hours? Do you think Yubin liked to pierce that woman with a stick? Neither of us did! But we gritted our teeth and we did what we had to do. So will Bora" Minji stated, walking past Yoohyeon.

"There wasn't a risk of you dying in those actions so no, babe, I am not letting you risk Bora's life" the new vampire countered.

"We give up control every time, not knowing how things will go or if we will be able to come back" Minji stated. "And Bora won't die"

"Oh my god, do you really not see what's wrong with this?" Yoohyeon yelled, taking Minji's arm and pulling her back, a little too harsh and sending her flying into Siyeon's film case.

Minji whimpered at the impact, falling down on the ground, covered in DVDs and pieces of the wooden shelves. She glared at Yoohyeon and started to take the DVDs off of her, not saying anything.

"That w-wasn't my intention but... please don't risk Bora and give Yubin the chance... she needs you"

"This is not a great beginning, Yoohyeon" Minji stated, looking at her. "You are a few days old and you're already challenging me" she stated.

"Because I have human morals, Minji. Bora is not going in there, she's not ready for that"

"I will give Yubin one last chance" Minji said, standing up and looking at the mess on the ground. "If something happens again, Bora will take her place and we won't argue about that anymore"

"Thank you for understanding" Yoohyeon smiled when she bowed her head down. "You can punish me now"

"I should" the older vampire replied, walking closer to Yoohyeon. "But I won't… not this time"

"You need to" the taller woman insisted. "This is what I agreed to when you turned me. I am your mate, but I am also part of the pack"

"Just… don't question my authority again" Minji said in a firm tone. "You are my mate and I really don't want to punish you. But since you did this here, when we are alone… I can let it slide. But if you do something like this in front of the others, I will have to punish you" 

"Babe that's not right. I am the lowest rank. Do you really want to introduce me to the vampire world without doing the right thing?" Yoohyeon whispered.

"I always give a second chance unless something really bad happens" Minji whispered, cupping Yoohyeon's cheek. "So stop disagreeing with me and accept what I said. I won't punish you now, but if Yubin messes up one more time, Bora is taking her place and that's final. So don't make a scene in front of the others if that happens"

"Siyeon won't like this, Minji. But fine, you're the leader after all. You can make and break the rules" the silver haired girl said.

"I'm not making special rules for you, Yoohyeon. When Bora went missing, Siyeon challenged me in front of Yubin and I gave her 4 or 5 chances to stop… I punished her only when she didn't take any of those"

"Because she knows what's coming. I don't so... I have nothing to be scared off" the younger girl whispered. "And I don't want to be a brat later"

"You won't be a brat, I'll make sure of that" Minji stated, pulling Yoohyeon closer to peck her lips.

"By kissing my lips?" Yoohyeon asked with a chuckle. "What a nice leader"

"You recognized your mistake and you asked for your punishment… that's good" Minji said with a smile. "Speaking about that… you were right when you said you were the lower rank. You know what that means, right?"

"Uh... does that mean something special?" The taller woman asked.

“It means that I’m not the only one who can decide to punish you, Pup” Minji whispered, caressing her cheek. “So please, don’t do anything stupid with the others”

"Do you really think Gahyeon would punish me?" Yoohyeon laughed. "And Siyeon would be scared of you"

“That’s not how it works, Pup. I don’t think Gahyeon would punish you… but what you said about Siyeon is not correct” the oldest vampire explained. “If you do something like what you just did in front of Siyeon, she could and she would decide to punish you herself, because you threatened the leader’s authority. And I could stop her… but that would be a mess, because it would be a clear sign that rules don’t apply for you”

The younger vampire nodded her head obediently, understanding what Minji meant.

"I understand, babe, thank you for explaining that" she said when she suddenly panicked. "She won't get angry for that right?" She added, pointing at the broken film case.

“Well… It was her favourite part of the room so… it’s possible” Minji admitted, scratching her head.

"But she won't hurt me?" Yoohyeon pouted.

“She won’t, of course not” Minji reassured her. “She will understand that you can’t control your strength yet”

"I'll buy her a new one! I promise" the girl chuckled, caressing Minji's cheek before kissing her.

“You will be… a handful” Minji said between kisses, smiling against Yoohyeon’s lips.

"I will be... I know... I'm a big doggy after all. Punish me when I'm bad, and reward me when I'm good" the silver haired vampire chuckled.

“You have no idea of what you put yourself into” Minji whispered, gently pulling up Yoohyeon’s upper lip and smiling, looking at her tiny fangs. “But I’ll be with you every step of the way”

"I do know what I put myself into. A life with you" Yoohyeon smiled. "And why is everyone still obsessed with my fangs?"

"Because they're adorable. I mean look at them" Minji chuckled, poking the tip of Yoohyeon's fang with her thumb. 

"Do you want me to bite your thumb?" Yoohyeon asked, wanting to tease her with a growl but making a cute sound instead.

"Did you just… purr at me?" Minji asked with a huge smile, cupping Yoohyeon's face.

"T-that was meant to be a growl... like you can do"

"You wanted to growl at me?" Minji asked, poking Yoohyeon's fang again. "A growl is meant to be intimidating…" 

"Shut up" the younger girl whispered, biting Minji's finger, barely piercing the skin of her thumb.

"You are too young to growl… and to bite" the older vampire smiled, looking at her finger. "But you did manage to make a single drop of blood" she chuckled.

"Mine" Yoohyeon whispered, immediately licking the drop off of her thumb. "And I'll be a purry vampire then... for now"

"For now, yes" Minji said, locking eyes with Yoohyeon. "But one day, when everyone in the pack will recognize you as my partner… you will be a powerful and proud strong vampire. I can already picture that" she smiled, looking at Yoohyeon as if she was looking at the most precious thing in the world.

"That doesn't sound like me at all though" the silver haired woman admitted. "I'm clumsy, dumb, emotional and easily tricked"

"But you are a vampire now" Minji said with a smile. "That won't change your personality but… you will notice some changes. You will still be clumsy I'm afraid, but other things will change" 

"We'll see" Yoohyeon smiled, hitting Minji's arm. "Can you let go of my upper lip now, babe"

"They're just so cute that I want to stare at them forever" Minji chuckled, letting go of her lip. "I will miss them when they'll grow up"

"You can take a picture and stare at them for as long as you like"

"I already took a couple of pictures. And so did Siyeon and Yubin" Minji admitted with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know, I had to pose like this for 10 minutes straight" the silver haired girl chuckled, pulling her own lip up.

Minji chuckled and pecked Yoohyeon's lips.

"Did you try to take them in?" She curiously asked. Her girlfriend nodded her head which meant she tried but still couldn't take them in.

"We will have to train for that. They will grow soon and you can't wander around like that" Minji chuckled.

"It would be pretty uncomfortable to have those things constantly digging into my lip" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"It would be more than uncomfortable" Minji chuckled. "People would find it pretty weird, you know?"

"Not that I see a lot of people except for those that know about me al-... wait, does Handong know?" Yoohyeon asked.

“I don’t think she does” Minji realized “But I meant normal people in the streets, in shops and stuff” she chuckled.

"Then my mate would have to go shopping for me while I can be super lazy"

“You will train and these will go in” Minji countered with a chuckle, pointing at her fangs. “And I’ll teach you to growl”

"That would be pretty funny. I'm looking forward to it" Yoohyeon smiled. "And I'm happy my hearing is a little bit better"

“You are doing great. Don’t tell her I said this but… Gahyeon took way more time to isolate sounds” she said with a smile. “But it’s too soon to know when you will be able to do that completely”

"I hope soon enough... I don't want to have those stupid earmuffs on the whole freaking time"

“Hey! I bought you those stupid earmuffs” Minji protested with a little pout. “They’re cute!”  
  


"They're cute but really Minji?" Yoohyeon chuckled pointing at the little puppy ears they had on them. "Were those necessary?"

“Yes? You’re a puppy so those were necessary” the older vampire explained, nodding her head. “You literally have socks with puppies on them and I can’t buy you cute puppy ears?”

"Where did you even buy these?" The silver haired vampire asked, tilting her head.

“I may have gone far away to find them…” Minji admitted with a chuckle. “But it was worth it”

"Sure... well I'm buying you bunny ears then. I heard Siyeon call you that a few times" the younger girl stated.

“I don’t need earmuffs though” the black haired girl chuckled. “And yeah, she calls me bunny sometimes. We are an animal pack… a bunny, a wolf and a fox. And now a puppy”

"And it is really logical that the bunny is above a wolf and a fox huh?" Yoohyeon challenged.

“I’m a… strong bunny?” Minji pouted, cupping Yoohyeon’s face and peppering her face with kisses.

"Should we go back downstairs? We solved your boob problem" Yoohyeon chuckled.

“Yeah, sure” Minji smiled, nodding her head and taking the silver haired girl’s hand. “You have to tell Siyeon about this mess after all” she added, pointing at all the DVDs on the ground.

"M-me?... uhm... maybe we should stay here a little longer?" The new vampire panicked.

“I don’t think so. We will go downstairs and you will tell Siyeon about this and I will reassure Yubin a little bit” Minji said with a smile, pulling Yoohyeon closer. “How does that sound?”

"You broke it!" Yoohyeon said, nodding her head. "I didn't, problem fixed"

“Don’t even try that” Minji replied, dragging Yoohyeon out of the room and downstairs where Siyeon and Yubin were having a cup of coffee, both of them looking a little bit out of it.

"Hey, I'm all fixed up" Minji said as she joined them at the table, pulling Yoohyeon down to sit on her lap.

“How are you feeling?” Siyeon asked, looking at Minji. “Did you calm down a little?”

"I think I did" the oldest vampire nodded her head. "I'm sorry"

“You don’t have anything to apologize for” Yubin whispered, looking down at the cup of coffee “I do”

"You do. But they do most of all" Minji agreed, referring to Nara and Solise. "If you really didn't see from the window then... they knew you would probably get in trouble or something"

“I promise you I won’t go out of the door again. I will stay in there and I’ll stop them if they try something” the young vampire explained. “If I get another chance…”

"You get a last one" Minji smiled. "Only get out if there is an emergency"

“O-Okay… Thank you” the blue haired girl nodded her head, taking a sip of coffee and walking to Minji, hugging her from behind.

"Really? You squeeze your hands between me and Minji? You could hug me too" the silver haired girl protested, still sitting on her girlfriend's lap.

“I wanted to but…” the blue haired girl explained, moving her hands to hug both of them “You’re not going to bite my hands or something, right?”

"Why would I-... are you scared of me?" The taller girl pouted, looking over her shoulder.

“What? No! Of course not” Yubin reassured her, breaking the hug to walk to the side and put her hands on Yoohyeon’s shoulders. “I just don’t know how much you’re able to control yourself yet and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable”

"Even if she wanted to bite, she can't yet" Minji chuckled. "And she can't control her strength that well yet, Singnie's film case felt that"

“My film case?” the blonde vampire asked, raising an eyebrow. “You didn’t crash one of the shelves trying to take a DVD, right?” she asked, glaring at Yoohyeon.

"N-no! That's not it" the younger vampire awkwardly smiled, waving her hands about.

“What is it then?” Siyeon asked, still looking at Yoohyeon. “You can tell me, I won’t get angry if you broke a DVD”

"I... kind of t-threw Minji into the whole case" the silver haired girl said in one breath, hiding behind her hands.

“You what?!” Siyeon whisper-yelled, widening her eyes. “You threw Minji into my film case? How… how is it? Is it destroyed?” 

"Your movies are all fine" Minji reassured her. "Your case? Not so much"

Siyeon sighed, taking a sip of blood coffee and looking at Yoohyeon. 

“I’ll buy a new one. We had to change two dressers when I turned Gahyeon so… I know it’s difficult to realize how strong you’ve become”

"It really is! I t-tried to pull Minji back and... she flew" the silver haired girl chuckled, awkwardly scratching her head.

“You have no idea how many times I got thrown into the wall or down the stairs by my sister” Siyeon chuckled, reassuring Yoohyeon. “You’ll get used to it”

"I hope so. I kind of need to be in control. I wouldn't want to hug Yubs or Bora to death"

“I definitely don’t want that either” Yubin chuckled as she was walking back to her seat, when she stopped at the window to look at Bora and Gahyeon who were training outside. "Gahyeon is really improving huh?" She asked, still staring outside.

“She really is” Siyeon said in a proud tone, standing up to join Yubin at the window. “She wakes up really early every morning to train alone and then she trains with Bora and with Minji sometimes”

"The kid really wants to be useful. That's admirable" Minji added. "Ever since her mistake she's been training way harder, like she found something to fight for"

Yubin smiled a little, looking at Gahyeon from the window and Siyeon wrapped her arm around the hunter’s neck, pulling her a little closer. 

“She’s also helping a lot with chores and she’s trying to be more responsible in general” she added, to make sure that Yubin understood what Minji meant.

"She brought me flowers this morning" the blue haired girl sighed. "She's doing her best, she really is..."

“But?” Siyeon asked as Minji and Yoohyeon started to talk between themselves, not wanting to be too nosy. 

"I don't know if she's doing it because she knows she has to... or because really wants to"

“She’s doing it because she’s afraid to lose you” the blonde woman said, combing Yubin’s hair. “Yesterday evening she was literally going crazy, you know? A friend told her you went home with a girl from your old list… and she kept saying she had lost you”

"She told me... and it's sweet but... I'm having trouble seeing if it's her mind or her heart saying those things" Yubin admitted.

“I talked with her and honestly? I’m glad you did what you did. It hurt her but I’m sure it will help her grow a lot and she realized so many things” Siyeon said, looking at her sister and her girlfriend training together. “She said she realized she didn’t show you that she really loves you, because she didn’t know how to do it. But she knows now… and she knows she messed up”

"Then she should know what she has to do" Yubin smiled, patting Siyeon's shoulder. "I'm going to take a quick shower girls, be right back" she added. The girls nodded their heads as the three of them stayed for a little longer in the kitchen, relaxing a little bit and talking about the events of the last couple of days.

  
  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


That same evening Bora and Yubin went back home so the smaller hunter could take a shower after her long training with Gahyeon and the pink haired vampire had something planned for that same night. She put on some cute clothes and went to the hunter’s place, knocking on the door and nervously playing with her fingers when finally Bora opened the door. 

“Hey… uhm… Is Yubin home?” Gahyeon asked in a soft voice, hoping not to get a ‘no’ as answer.

"She is, she's in her room, cleaning her weapons" Bora answered looking at the tiny vampires clothes. She was wearing a cute, fluffy pink shirt, a pair of black shorts, some colorful bracelets and a necklace with a fox figure. "You're taking her out?"

“If she says ‘yes’...” Gahyeon replied, nodding her head. “You know that date I asked you about? I want to take her there tonight”

"I think she would like that" the brunette smiled, letting her in. "Will you bring her back home tonight?"

“That… depends on her but-... yeah, I guess I’ll bring her back home tonight” Gahyeon said with a weak smile. “Can I go to her room?”

"Tiny vampire, do you really still need to ask me that?" Bora asked, raising an eyebrow, lifting up her short and patting the tattoo with her finger. "You're family"

“Thank you!” the vampire chuckled, hugging Bora tightly and kissing her cheek before running upstairs. She took a really deep breath and she knocked on the door. “Yubin?” she called in a soft voice.

"Come in" the blue haired hunter replied as Gahyeon opened the door softly and saw Yubin on her bed, carefully cleaning the daggers she received from Siyeon.

“Hey… uhm…” Gahyeon mumbled, hating that everything between them now felt so awkward. “Can I sit there with you?”

"Of course, be careful where you sit though. I don't want you sitting down on silver when you're wearing shorts"

“That wouldn’t be pleasant at all” Gahyeon chuckled, carefully sitting down on the bed and picking up one of the two daggers, careful to touch it only on the handle. “These are really beautiful… I feel like they complete you”

"Siyeon created them for me... well she drew the design and they let them be made... somewhere, somehow" the hunter responded, still not knowing how a vampire could get silver weapons.

Gahyeon nodded her head and once again realized why Yubin was mad at her. Even Siyeon was doing things specifically for her like designing her weapons and Gahyeon cursed herself because she didn’t realize that sooner. 

“You’re still wearing it” the pink haired girl said with a little smile, daring to reach for Yubin’s wrist to touch the bracelet she gifted her.

"Of course I am. It's a panda, why would I not wear it?" The blue haired girl smiled as she noticed Gahyeon's necklace. "And you have a foxy?"

“They didn’t have a bracelet with a fox on it so I had to go with the necklace” Gahyeon said with a little smile. “Even though I wanted to buy the same thing for both of us… something that screams ‘couple’... but I guess that will do” she whispered.

"It's a cute fox! It would fit with that pajama shirt Handong once bought you"

“Yeah, it would” Gahyeon sighed, noticing that Yubin didn’t comment anything about the couple thing. “Do you have any plans for tonight?”

"Not really. I was planning on cleaning my weapons and playing a game or something" Yubin smiled.

“Let me take you out on a date then” Gahyeon said, trying to sound confident.

"Sure, but I already had dinner" the hunter said.

“It’s okay… we don’t have to eat. Or we could eat just a dessert” Gahyeon smiled. “I’m taking you to the fair”

"The fair? That's something I used to do... 10 years ago or something" Yubin chuckled.

“I-... I asked Bora if you liked it and she said you used to go there and I thought… I thought it would be cute and funny” Gahyeon whispered, looking down at the dagger. “Was it a childish idea?”

"A fair doesn't need to be childish. It depends on how you fill the time there" the hunter responded, getting up and putting her weapons away. "Can you pick an outfit for me?"

“Sure” the vampire replied, nodding her head and running to the closet. “Do you want shorts or long pants?”

"Is it cold outside?" Yubin asked, knowing Gahyeon probably ran here.

“Uhm… not that much. I was fine with shorts” the pink haired girl said, taking a pair of black long pants and putting them on Yubin’s bed. “But you’re a lot more sensitive to cold than me… so I’ll pick long pants for you”

"Already positive points for choosing something black" the blue haired girl noted.

Gahyeon smiled and walked back to the closet, looking at the shirts. 

“You didn’t wear this one in a while… and it’s one of my favourites. It looks so good on you” she said, taking out a white shirt.

"It's true that I didn't wear it in a while. It's quite simple. Why do you like it so much?" Yubin asked.

“I don’t know… I think it’s the way it fits you? With these black pants it’s just perfect if you tuck the shirt into them” Gahyeon smiled. “It just screams ‘Lee Yubin’, you know”

"Then that's the outfit I'll wear" the hunter stated as Gahyeon neatly put the shirt next to the pants on the bed. "I will probably need a jacket though"

“The black leather one?” Gahyeon asked, taking it out of the closet. “And I’ll pick up a foulard for you! It’s not cold enough for a scarf but your neck is completely exposed with that shirt” the vampire reasoned, looking into a drawer.

"Sounds perfect" Yubin said as she took off her shirt, ruffling her own hair a little before putting on the white shirt.

“I think this one is perfect on that sh-” Gahyeon was about to say when she noticed Yubin was taking off her pants. She quickly turned to the other side and cleared her throat, not knowing if she was allowed to see that anymore. “T-This foulard should d-do”

"What's up with you? You're still my girlfriend you know. I wouldn't undress with you here if I didn't want you to see"

“I w-want to earn that privilege” Gahyeon explained, still facing the wall. “I will take you out on dates, be a perfect girlfriend and just then, if you want, I’ll w-watch… and touch” she said, mumbling the last part.

A little smile formed on Yubin's face when she heard that as she changed her pants.

"Thank you, Gahyeon" she softly said.

“O-Of course” the vampire whispered, smiling a little. “Are you dressed? Can I turn around?”

"You can turn around" Yubin chuckled and as soon as she did, the blue haired girl twirled, to show her outfit. "Do you think you picked well?"

“I definitely did” Gahyeon said with a smile. “You look stunning”

"Great! Let me take my phone and we can leave" the human stated, walking to her bedside table to unplug her phone.

“Great” Gahyeon squealed as both of them walked downstairs and said goodbye to Bora before leaving the house. “So uhm… I want to carry you there” Gahyeon said all of the sudden.

"Carry?" The hunter asked, sounding a bit disappointed. She wanted to go on a normal date.

“I-... uhm” the vampire mumbled, suddenly sounding insecure. “I’ve trained a lot to improve and my sister is the one carrying you around all the time… I’ve never done that, not outside at least. And I f-find it… intimate? I wanted to show I could-... nevermind. We can walk” she said with a little smile, not wanting to disappoint Yubin.

"Depending on how it goes... you can carry me home" her girlfriend said. "That's a deal"

Gahyeon smiled and nodded her head as they started walking towards the fair. When they arrived they both went to the ticket booth and as soon as Yubin reached for her purse, Gahyeon stopped her hand, shaking her head. 

“I asked you out on a date… it’s my treat” she said with a smile, reaching for her own wallet.

"Thank you" Yubin nodded her head with a smile, knowing that Gahyeon wouldn't have done this before. She would've just gone with it.

“Do you want to do something specific or do you want to walk through it and see what you like?” the pink haired girl asked, sounding really excited.

"Let's just... walk around and do something when it seems fun" the younger woman smiled, ruffling Gahyeon's hair as they started walking side by side through the romantically lit fairground.

“Do you like cotton candy?” the pink haired girl asked, looking at all the different activities in the fair, with a big smile.

"Of course I do! There is this girl I like who basically has cotton candy hair" the hunter casually replied.

“A g-girl you like?” Gahyeon stuttered, sounding a little bit panicked, when she suddenly realized what Yubin meant. “O-Oh… I’m sure it doesn’t taste as good as cotton candy though” she chuckled.

"I wouldn't know. I never tried eating her... hair" Yubin chuckled, intentionally leaving a pause.

“T-That’s g-good… hair is not good to e-eat” Gahyeon stuttered, blushing a little. “W-Wait here!” she suddenly said, quickly running away and coming back 2 minutes after, with a huge heart-shaped cotton candy. “Here… for you”

"For us" Yubin specified with a smile, plucking some cotton candy off of it and putting it in her mouth. "Tastes good!"

Gahyeon did the same and hummed in response, nodding her head.

“It’s so good” she cheered as they kept walking through the fairground, sharing the cotton candy. “Do you see anything you want to do?”

"Not really so far. Most games here are fun... for kids" the hunter answered, looking around.

“I challenge you then” Gahyeon said with a little smile, pointing at a shooting game. 

"A shooting game? Bora and I used to spend all our money there. Do you think it helped her learn the crossbow?" 

“Maybe it did… and you have a really good aim with your spear” Gahyeon smiled. “Do you accept the challenge then? I already see a prize I want if I win!”

"Sure, what's the bet though?" The hunter asked with a little smirk, moving her arms around as if to warm up.

“If I win… I get to hold your hand for the rest of the date” Gahyeon said with a shy smile. 

"And if I win?"

“I’m not the one who should choose that” Gahyeon chuckled, massaging her own arms to warm up as well.

"If I win you are cooking for me for the rest of the week?" Yubin asked, not really having a bet in mind, that's why she asked Gahyeon.

“Deal, but I will win” the pink haired girl stated. “Because I really want that prize” she said as they walked to the booth and Gahyeon paid the tickets for them. “You get to start”

"Easy" the blue haired girl stated, positioning the gun on the perfect spot on her shoulder and confidently hitting the mini balloon perfectly.

“Alright, good job” Gahyeon smirked, taking the gun and aiming at a balloon as well, hitting it without problems. Both of them took down every balloon and there were only two remaining. 

"Alright, Gahyeon. Time for you to miss the last one" Yubin chuckled, positioning the gun again but this time it slipped, completely missing the target. "Shit" she mumbled, shaking her head, deciding to try and make her girlfriend nervous. "Don't let the pressure get to you!" 

“I won’t” Gahyeon stated, aiming at the last little balloon and taking a deep breath. “Because I really want that huge fox plushie up there and I really really want to hold your hand again” she explained, shooting at the balloon and hitting it once again. The blue haired girl cursed, letting her head hang, not believing she lost to a girl who probably never went to a fair as a vampire before.

Gahyeon cheered, jumping a little on the spot when the owner of the booth complimented both of their skills and asked Gahyeon which prize she wanted. 

“I’ll have that huge foxy up-...” she was saying, when she noticed a really big panda on the side. “I’ll take that one” she said with a smile, pointing at the panda plushie.

"Here you go, miss" the man smiled, handing the huge panda which was about 3/4th of her size to Gahyeon.

“Thank you, Sir!” Gahyeon cheered, turning around and holding up the plushie, completely covering herself. “This is for you” she said, tilting her head to the side to see Yubin’s reaction.

Yubin had the biggest smile on her face but was also awkwardly scratching her nape.

"T-thank you really but... maybe it wasn't smart to do this as the first activity" she laughed, looking at the giant bear they had to carry around.

“Uhm… maybe I can ask him if we can come back later to pick it up?” Gahyeon asked, turning towards the man who said he could do that and it wasn’t a problem. “All done!” the pink haired girl cheered, shyly reaching for Yubin’s hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"Great... that would've been a bit of a problem otherwise" Her girlfriend smiled, squeezing the vampire's hand.

“Yeah… it was pretty big” Gahyeon chuckled. “You get to choose the next activity now! More shooting, haunted house, maze? Whatever you want”

"The haunted house sounds cool, I can't wait to see you shivering in fear" the hunter teased.

“Hey, you’re the one who can’t watch horror movies” Gahyeon countered, running towards the haunted house and dragging Yubin with her as they got the tickets.

"I'm pretty sure you only said you watch them because you wanted to look cool. What is scary about a haunted house anyway?" The latter said.

“There are a lot of jumpscares, I think. I don’t know… I’ve never been in one!” Gahyeon admitted as they walked in. “Okay… it’s pretty dark”

The hunter looked around, noticing that it was indeed a little dark and the sounds coming from the path ahead creeped her out a little.

"We can... go back if you're s-scared" she decided to play it cool.

“N-Nah… it’s okay!” Gahyeon replied, not wanting to look scared in front of Yubin. They started to walk pretty slowly and the noises were getting creepier and creepier, when suddenly a scary doll popped up right in front of them.

Yubin screamed at the top of her lungs and ducked down to the ground while Gahyeon just started laughing, waving at the doll.

The pink haired girl turned around still laughing, suddenly realizing Yubin was ducked down to the ground. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a doll” she reassured her, helping her up.

"It's... I fell" Yubin lied, seeing that Gahyeon didn't seem to be scared at all.

“Yeah you did” the vampire chuckled, squeezing Yubin’s hand as they started walking, but this time Gahyeon wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder, pulling her a little bit closer as if to protect her.

"Let's just get t-to the exit. It's not scary r-" Yubin was saying when a skeleton suddenly dropped from a panel in the ceiling.

Once again the blue haired girl screamed, shutting her eyes closed and hugging Gahyeon, hiding her face against her shoulder while Gahyeon was left totally unfazed from what happened. 

“I got you” she reassured Yubin with a chuckle, drawing circles on her back.

"Why are you not freaking out!" Yubin yelled in fear, clenching her hands on the vampire's shirt.

“If I have to be honest… I can hear the gears move everytime, before something pops up” Gahyeon chuckled, combing Yubin’s hair.

"That's not fair! Please... c-can you warn me?" The blue haired girl whispered, wishing she had the panda plushie right now.

“I will” Gahyeon whispered, daring to peck the top of Yubin’s head, definitely having missed this physical contact in the last few days. They kept walking and Gahyeon quickly squeezed Yubin’s hand, hearing some noises. “It’s coming”

The girl nodded and like Gahyeon predicted a closet flew open and a creepy body of a clown jumped out for a few seconds but Yubin didn't see it because she had hid her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck again.

“Why did you choose the haunted house… if it scares you this badly?” Gahyeon asked in a chuckle as they started walking again when suddenly another skeleton dropped from the ceiling, far enough from them, followed by a really creepy laugh and flecks of fire from the sides of the room.

"G-Gahyeon? I w-want out" the human whispered, sounding really panicked when she saw the fire.

“Hey, it’s okay” Gahyeon tried to reassure her, squeezing her hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about this one. I didn’t hear anything”

"I w-want out. Now! I w-want out" the hunter repeated, trying to get as far away from the fire as she could because the flames were still there.

Gahyeon noticed that Yubin was way too panicked so she picked her up, making her hide her face in the crook of her neck and she started walking towards the exit, ignoring whatever happened around her. 

“It’s okay, I’m taking you out. Don’t look” she whispered, pecking the top of Yubin’s head.

"Thank you I... I just d-didn't expect... f-fire in here" the blue haired girl whispered.

Gahyeon didn’t want to ask any more questions in there, she just walked straight towards the exit and once reached it, she walked out of it, trying to find a bench, far enough from the crowd. She sat down, with Yubin still in her arms and she combed her hair gently.

“We’re out, you’re safe” she whispered. “What happened?”

"I just... remember when I g-got angry at you for not a-asking me about my fear?" Yubin asked in a little voice.

“Yes… is it fire?” Gahyeon asked, noticing how Yubin was desperately trying to get away from it. “Why?”

"M-my... my parents d-died in a fire" the hunter just straight up said, happy that Gahyepn picked up on what scared her. "I don't remember a lot but... I know my dad saved me"

“I’m… I’m so sorry” Gahyeon whispered, hugging Yubin closer. “I didn’t know it and I didn’t know there was fire in there…”

"Of c-course you didn't" her girlfriend smiled to reassure her it wasn't her fault. "I'm sorry for... ruining our date with this"

“You didn’t… I got to know something important about you” Gahyeon replied, locking eyes with Yubin. “How did you go through that room, in the mission… if it was something fire related?”

"Minji... she talked to me and... she gave me a kind of mom feeling and then she... she picked me up and carried me to the end" the younger girl explained.

“I’m happy she was with you” Gahyeon whispered. “I know how calming she can be, how protective”

"She's great" the hunter smiled, sitting back up again and taking a deep breath. "Thank you for... asking me and for just... listening when I told you to get me out"

“Of course… I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before, when I should have. I could have protected you right away as soon as I saw fire” Gahyeon apologized, squeezing Yubin’s hand. 

"Don't worry too much about it... you did the right thing now, so... it's forgiven" the latter said, standing up. "Where to next?

“I’ve never been on the ferris wheel” Gahyeon shyly said. “And I’ve read that this one is actually really really tall… we could see the whole city from up there”

"That sounds like a lovely idea but... I want mister Panda to join us" the blue haired hunter shyly said.

“Of course! Let’s go pick him up” Gahyeon chuckled as she took Yubin’s hand and they went to take the panda plushie before going to the ferris wheel. They sat down in the cabin, Yubin squeezed between the plushie and Gahyeon. “Are you sure you’re comfortable?” Gahyeon chuckled.

"I am! Mister Panda is a bit fat but it's fine, he's really fluffy"

“Okay then” the pink haired girl chuckled as the cabin started to go up. They chatted for a few minutes, when they finally reached the top of the ferris wheel. “This is… insane” Gahyeon mumbled, looking at how beautiful the city looked from up there.

"It is! The city is beautiful at night and we have such a nice view of it" Yubin said, turning the panda plushie to the view as well.

"Does Mister Panda enjoy the view?" Gahyeon asked with a chuckle.

"He does, I mean... how would you be? Who knows how long he hung there at that man's stand..."

"But we saved him" Gahyeon smiled, looking at her girlfriend. "And he is the luckiest plushie in the world… he will get to spend his days looking at a beautiful girl I really like… while she studies, she cleans her weapons, she reads..." she whispered, intertwining their fingers together.

"He will, I will give him a nice place in my room and I'll protect him from Yoohyeon" Yubin chuckled.

"I envy him, you know" Gahyeon whispered, taking a deep breath. "It was one of my favourite things… just watch this girl doing normal stuff. She always scolded me because I get easily distracted during classes and I don't take my notes properly… but most of the time it's because I look at her and I just can't take my eyes away"

"You're a cute creep" the hunter laughed.

"Hey… I'm t-trying to be honest and deep h-here" Gahyeon nervously protested with a little pout. 

"I'm sorry, I just had to! Go on" 

"I know this will take time and I don't want to r-rush anything… I just wanted to let you know that I truly care about you, Yubin… I just didn't know how to show it" Gahyeon explained, starting to play with Yubin's finger to release some stress. "You showed me how to do it, but I didn't get that all the things you did for me were part of it. I thought that kissing and hugging you and showing you off was enough to show how much I cared but… Now I know I was wrong"

"And you can't imagine how glad I am that you finally realized that" the blue haired girl whispered. "Sorry mister Panda, you need to look away for a second" she added, turning the plushie away and grabbing Gahyeon's face.

"W-Wait" the pink haired girl whispered, widening her eyes. "I want t-this to count as our first kiss. Because everything is just perfect" she whispered, assuming that it was what was about to happen, hoping that she wasn't wrong.

"I would gladly remember this as our first kiss" her girlfriend reassured her before pulling her closer and kissing the lips she had already gotten used to, but they still felt better at this moment.

The pink haired girl closed her eyes and cupped Yubin's cheek, slowly moving her lips against her girlfriend's ones. They didn't kiss only for a few days, but she missed it way too much. 

"Do I get… a new beginning with you?" The vampire whispered between kisses, unable to detach herself from Yubin.

"You do... but I hope you will keep doing what you learnt" the younger girl smiled as fireworks started going off in the background. "And thank 'Cherry' for me"

"I will thank her" Gahyeon smiled, resting her head on Yubin's shoulder. "She opened my eyes… well, a lot of people did. I talked with her, with Bora, with Siyeon… with Miyeon. I was kind of desperate" the vampire admitted.

"And that only shows your determination, how much you wanted to do it right"

"I really want to do it right" Gahyeon whispered, nodding her head. "I was feeling really down because I was scared to lose you… but Miyeon told me I wasn't. S-She said she tempted you a lot… but you didn't give in" she admitted.

"Yeah, I told you about that. We were basically in her bed of coke! The drink, I mean" the hunter chuckled.

"She told me how it went. I was scared but… I trust you, I know you wouldn't do that to me" the pink haired girl whispered, pulling Yubin in another kiss. "I missed this way too much"

"I have to be honest though... I hesitated to accept Miyeon's offer" the blue haired girl said, wanting to be fully honest.

"I-... I can understand that. You were used to each other… she was the only one you were fully comfortable with and you were mad at me and then you saw me with Soojin…" Gahyeon whispered, looking down. "I don't blame you for hesitating"

"Good... I just felt like telling you" Yubin smiled, kissing Gahyeon once more, glancing at the firework, thinking it was funny that it happened right now.

"I imagined this to be perfect… but it's even more perfect than I thought. I didn't plan the fireworks" Gahyeon chuckled, looking at the beautiful view in front of them. 

"It would've been amazing if you did plan them" Yubin said and as she moved a little she almost pushed the panda plushie out of the cabin but Gahyeon was able to save him in time.

"We saved him from the stand so you could end his life throwing him down from the ferris wheel?" Gahyeon chuckled, hugging the plushie.

"I didn't mean to! I'm pretty sure he jumped" the younger girl pouted, bursting out laughing straight after.

"Why are you laughing?" Gahyeon chuckled, admiring Yubin, still an awe because of how beautiful she looked when she laughed.

"Because this is a really lovely but messy date so far. M-my fear and... now our new son almost killed himself"

"It was a messy date, yes" Gahyeon agreed with a chuckle. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. We are here on the ferris wheel, the city is beautiful from up here and there are the fireworks… and our son is safe now" she chuckled, pulling Yubin closer. "And you kissed me"

“A few times... and I will even add one more” the hunter replied, pecking her lips again to show her that she really did good with this date.  
  
"I love you, Yubin" Gahyeon whispered, brushing her lips on her girlfriend's ones. "And I will show you that… I'll treat you like a princess"

“I love you too but... please don’t treat me like a princess, I’m not a princess”  
  
"I'll treat you like… a panda, then" Gahyeon smiled. "I'll feed you, I'll cuddle you, I'll tuck you in bed!" 

“I was going to say prince, but panda is fine too” her girlfriend smiled, ruffling her girlfriend’s pink hair.  
  
"Hey, my cotton candy hair" Gahyeon chuckled. "Can I carry you home tonight then?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

“You can but now that you reminded me...” The younger girl whispered, taking a few strands from Gahyeon’s hair and biting on them. “Hmm... I don’t know... hard choice between cotton candy and this”  
  
"You're weird" Gahyeon laughed, cupping Yubin's face and pecking her lips way too many times out of happiness. After they talked a little more and enjoyed the view the ferris wheel ended back down so the girls and mister Panda could get out. Even though they didn’t do that much, they felt like the date was absolutely perfect. Yubin turned to her girlfriend, looking her straight in the eyes and told her that what she did today, was the exact thing she missed and wanted out of this relationship.  
  
Gahyeon felt so happy that she finally understood what she was doing wrong and for the first time she understood also what Soojin meant, because these moments between them felt even more intimate than the ones spent in bed. As they walked towards the exit of the fair the pink haired girl couldn't help but smile, looking at how happy and relaxed Yubin looked while holding a maybe too big plushie. 

"I won't have to carry only you… there is Mister Panda as well" Gahyeon chuckled.

"I'm sure you are strong enough to do that after all the training you've been doing. All your free time has basically gone into getting stronger" the hunter chuckled. "You really want to help the team, don't you?"

"I want to help the team and… I'm the vampire of the pairing. Bora's life depends on me… if something happens I want to be able to protect her" Gahyeon explained, sounding determined. 

"That explanation might've made me fall in love with you even more" Yubin whispered as she hooked her arms around the smaller girl's neck, waiting for her to be lifted from the ground.

Gahyeon carefully looked around, checking that no one could see them before picking Yubin up and jumping on a roof. 

"Hold Mister Panda tightly… I don't want him to risk his life for the second time in a single night" she chuckled, pecking the top of Yubin's head.

"You better hold me tightly. I'm not Yoohyeon" her girlfriend joked, squeezing Gahyeon closer.

"I will" Gahyeon whispered as she started jumping from roof to roof, wanting to show Yubin how fast and agile she had become. Once they arrived back at the hunters' cottage, the pink haired vampire slowly put Yubin down and fixed the girl's hair.

"I have to say, Gahyeon, you are starting to become like your sister in a way. Skills wise I mean"

"That's… a really big compliment" the pink haired vampire smiled. "I hope to be as skillful as her, one day"

"I'm sure you'll get there if you just keep training! I'll ask Siyeon if we can join you and Bora this week"

"That would be so cool… we have never fought together" Gahyeon said with a sweet smile. "I'm sure we would do great"

"I'm certain we will" the younger woman agreed, taking out her keys and silently opening the door on the off chance that Bora was already sleeping.

"So uhm… I'll go, I guess" Gahyeon whispered with a little smile. "Good night, Yubin" she said, pulling her girlfriend closer and pecking her lips.

"Oh uhm... yeah... good night, Gahyeon. Thank you for... for tonight" 

"It's been my pleasure" the pink haired girl smiled, playing with her hands. She really wanted to stay or to bring Yubin home with her but she knew it would have been way too bold right now. "I can wait for other dates like this one" she said with a smile, waving her hand at Yubin.

"Wait... it's dark already and... you must be tired from carrying us" the blue haired girl stopped her, pointing at the panda. "You can... stay with us... if you want?"

"I would l-love that… But are you sure?" Gahyeon whispered, making a step closer to Yubin. "I don't want to rush anything"

"What would you rush? You are just... sleeping over because it's too late to go home"

"I know… but it's still a step forward" Gahyeon said with a little smile. "But I'll gladly sleep with you two"

"Come in then. I'll have to sneak into Bora's room to steal some for pajamas for you" the hunter chuckled.

"I'm not sure you should do that" Gahyeon said with a little chuckle. "My sister is here as well"

"How do y-... right... you're a vampire" the blue haired girl facepalmed.

"Yeah" Gahyeon chuckled. "They're technically sleeping though" she added, not hearing weird sounds. "Should we tell them we're here?"

"I don't think waking Bora up is a good idea" Yubin said, scratching her head and slowly walking upstairs to her room.

"I'll just use one of your oversized shirts as pajamas then" Gahyeon chuckled, following Yubin upstairs.

"S-sounds good" Yubin smiled as they entered her room, putting the panda in a good spot, taking a pair of pajamas for herself and a big shirt for Gahyeon before she started undressing.

Once again Gahyeon turned to the other side, not wanting to rush anything and she started undressing herself. She put on the oversized shirt and she folded her clothes and put them neatly on the chair.

Once Yubin finished changing she got in bed and patted the space next to her before putting mister Panda in between them.

"Should I… s-spoon him tonight?" Gahyeon asked in a whisper, laying down beside the plushie.

"He's fluffy" Yubin chuckled "So go ahead, I'll just hug him from this side"

Gahyeon did what Yubin said and she hugged the plushie, moving it a little bit down so she could fully face Yubin as both of them hugged the panda. She shyly leaned forward and kissed Yubin's lips, before pulling back. 

"Good night, Yubin" she said with a smile, locking eyes with her. "Thank you for letting me stay"

"You're welcome. Good night, Gahyeon" the younger woman replied, letting her eyes fall closed, replaying the memories of tonight before falling asleep.

  
  
  
**Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, much love ♥** **  
  
QOTD: What did you think of the wind blows stage + outfits?  
  
** **Nyle: I liked the energetic vibe the song has, the little Suayeon moment and even though the outfits aren't really my style they fit the vibe well. Also love that Handong is kind of the centre out of all the outfits.**  
  
Cristina: I love the performance, the suayeon moment and Yubin's rap had me in tears. I'm not the biggest of the outfits though


	115. Chapter 115

The day after Minji, Handong and Chaesol had agreed to meet at Kwan's place, because the Chinese woman called the vampire, saying that she had something really important to tell her and that she and Chaesol were currently staying at the house of a friend of Yubin and Yoohyeon. The vampire arrived at the address Handong sent her and rang the bell, waiting for them to open.

The red haired girl looked through the little security hole to see who was at the door before opening it and smiling at Minji.

"Hey, Dongie, it's been a while huh? I didn't even know you were here" the vampire awkwardly said, feeling bad that she hadn't contacted her because of their busy mission schedule.

"It's been a while, yes" the Chinese woman replied, inviting Minji in and hugging her tightly. "No one knew we were here apart from Yubin, so it's okay" she reassured her with a smile.

"What happened? Why did you need to come here? Why didn't you tell me?" Minji asked.

"Let's sit down, I'll explain everything" Handong replied, guiding Minji through the house when Chaesol walked into the living room, smiling at the vampire.

"Hi Minji, it's nice to see you" she said, bowing her head a little.

"Hey Chaesol, good to see you too" Minji smiled, turning back to Handong. "So... why did you need me and why didn't you tell?"

"Do you remember the Chinese gang I worked for?" The red haired girl asked, sitting down on the couch beside Minji who nodded her head. "They found me and they sent someone to the bar the other day" she whispered.

"What? They found you?! What did they say?" The vampire asked.

"Well… this man waited for everyone to leave the bar and he followed me to the backroom" the Chinese woman explained. "He said I have to pay them back and after that I will have to work for them again"

"Like hell you will, where is this man? I'll convince him that they can't do that"

"Convince him?" Handong asked, shaking her head. "He was armed, Minji. And he… uhm… he was there to hurt me. He made me pass out"

Minji widened her eyes and started clenching her fists on the couch, almost tearing the expensive leather.

"Handong" she simply stated, looking her friend in the eyes. "How long ago?"

"A few days" the Chinese woman whispered. "But I knew you were busy with the mission and I know you, Minji… this would have been just another weight on your shoulders"

"A few d-... for fuck's sake Handong!" The vampire groaned in frustration. "Is it so hard to follow our promise of always, always telling each other everything?"

"I'm sorry, Minji" the red haired girl whispered, squeezing the vampire's hand. "I wanted to tell you but I knew you needed to focus on the mission. But as you can see, we protected ourselves and we left the house, for now… since the man wanted to stay there to check on me"

"Your life is more important Dongie, you're important. Do you get that?" The oldest woman in the room stated. "Tell me where he is, so I can make sure he never returns... to anyone"

Handong bit her lower lip and she looked at Chaesol, not knowing what they should say about that because she didn't know if the black haired human wanted to reveal her powers like this. 

"He… won't return… to anyone" Chaesol whispered, looking at Minji.

"What do you mean?" The vampire asked.

"I killed him" Chaesol blurted out, looking down at the floor.

"Good" Minji simply stated. "Did he tell you anything about where their boss is?"

"No, we weren't really in the position to ask anything" Handong explained. 

"I'll help you find them and I'll make sure they are dealt with. But you have to let me know when you find something. It doesn't matter if we are preparing for a mission or if I'm training Yoohyron's senses, you call me".

"Training Yoohyeon's senses?" The Chinese girl asked, tilting her head.

"Oh right... you don't know. I turned her after the mission"

"You what?" Chaesol gasped "Yooh? A vampire?" she whisper-yelled, because Yubin didn't tell her anything either.

"She asked me to, don't worry" Minji reassured her, taking out her phone and showing them their lockscreen which was Yoohyeon with her baby fangs.

"Oh my god, those are so cute" Handong squealed, pointing at the tiny fangs. "How is she?"

"She's adapting. Her hearing is sensitive and she can't control her power that well but... we are getting somewhere" the vampire explained.

"That's great" the Chinese woman smiled, holding Chaesol's hand and intertwining their fingers together. "She's really your mate, isn't she?"

"She is but Dongie, stop ignoring the main subject here. This isn't nothing. You said the gang was dangerous"

"It is, but your mission is more important" Handong explained. "And I have Chae with me… she will protect me"

"Our mission can wait if your life is in danger" Minji stated confidently. "And no offense but... how is Chaesol going to protect you from criminals?"

"Just like she did the other day" Handong explained, squeezing Chaesol's hand. "If it wasn't for her… I don't know what he would have done to me"

"Look, I'm really happy she somehow managed to take out one Chinese fucker, but what are you doing if they send more than one person? Don't be stupid, Handong"

"I c-can protect her" Chaesol whispered, wanting to tell the truth about her powers, but being really intimidated by Minji and by the way she talked about priestesses in the past.

"Don't make me angry, girl. If you are endangering my Handong's life because of some goddamn hero complex, I won't allow you to do that" the vampire stated, looking straight in Chaesol's eyes.

"I-... I don't want her to be in danger either. I truly care about her" the black haired girl whispered, not able to hold Minji's gaze. "And I don't have a hero complex… I j-just… nevermind" she gave up, afraid of Minji's reaction. The latter sighed, shaking her head at how dumb Handong was thinking Chaesol could protect her.

"You call me, understood?" The vampire repeated.

Handong was about to reply when she noticed that Chaesol's hand was trembling and the girl had gritted teeth. 

"She's not YOUR Handong" the girl whispered, daring to look up at the vampire, hating that she said that Chaesol was endangering HER Handong. "You didn't want her" 

"What did you say?" Minji asked, standing up. "It's not about not wanting her, kid. You can't even start to imagine how much I loved her, just not in that way"

"Still… she's not 'your' Handong" Chaesol stated. "And you're not the only one who cares about her!"

"Princess, I'm sure Minji knows that" Handong interrupted, knowing that you really shouldn't challenge Minji after hearing about something dangerous.

"Whatever" Chaesol mumbled, looking at Minji and deciding not to say anything else.

"This girl, the one you are staying with, is she trustworthy?" Minji asked, sighing and dropping the topic.

"She's Yubin and Yooh's childhood friend" Handong explained. "She helped them a lot… and she's treating us right. She also knows that people are after us"

"I'll trust her" Minji nodded with a little smile. "But how do you know her?"

"I met her when she came to the facility to visit Yubin" Chaesol explained, locking eyes with Minji.

"So the first thing you think about doing when faced with this... is search for an old friend? Instead of asking someone who can help you?"

"I just wanted to take her out of that house, because they knew she was there" Chaesol explained, trying to stay calm, but Minji was starting to get on her nerves. "I knew Yubin met with Kwan again recently so I asked for her number… and I took Handong somewhere safe"

  
  


"At least you left the house... that's the smartest thing you could do" the oldest of the three women smiled, standing up and walking closer to Handong, hugging her again. "I'll make sure you're safe... I won't let anything happen to you, Dongie"

"I know you won't" the Chinese woman smiled, letting herself be embraced. "But the mission is your priority. I'm safe here"

"You also told me the gang couldn't find you, but they did" the vampire smiled, looking over at Chaesol. "I'm sorry for getting angry earlier... just... please protect Dongie, okay?" She asked, gesturing to her to join the hug.

"I wouldn't want to develop a hero complex by doing that" Chaesol replied in a calm tone, standing up from the couch and walking towards the bedroom. "I will protect her, but definitely not for you" she added, clenching her fists and closing the door behind her. She promised herself to train her powers every single day, so she could become powerful. More powerful than Minji ever could.

"She's stubborn" Minji grumbled, shaking her head. "Does she really think she can protect you from more than one man?"

"I won't lie to you… she was pretty good" Handong replied, knowing that it wasn't her place to tell her about Chaesol's powers. "She killed someone for me, Minji. She had never killed anyone before"

"And I get that is really hard to process mentally but... you have to be realistic... A simple girl can't kill 3 experienced criminals"

"Just… think about the mission and I promise you I will let you know if something happens" Handong replied, squeezing Minji's hand. "But I really want you two to get along… you know how much I care about you and she… she's becoming my everything, Minji. I've never felt like this with anyone else before"

"I'll do my best to like her, Handong... For you and eventually for her but... you know I need to warm up to people" Minji smiled, kissing Handong's forehead.

"I know… And I know that after what happened with Elkie, my word is not worth much but… Chae is really trustworthy" Handong sighed. 

"I can see she truly cares about you..." Minji nodded. "and I support you two... I'll just need some time to accept her on her own. Especially after her act just now"

"I think she felt hurt by what you said" Handong explained, stroking Minji's arm. "You weren't exactly nice to her… with the hero complex thing and accusing her of endangering me"

"You can't say I was wrong though... she acts as if she can protect you on her own. She's human, Handong. Just like you" the vampire stated.

"You could have said that in another way though" Handong replied, pulling Minji closer and resting her head on her shoulder. "She probably felt like she wasn't enough because she's not like you"

"I was angry and disappointed, Dongie" the black haired vampire whispered. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Handong whispered, pecking Minji's cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I promise you I will, from now on"

"I hope so, I'm your guardian angel, just like you were mine"

"You are" Handong whispered, smiling and holding Minji tightly. "I missed you a lot, you know"

"I missed you as well, Dongie. I promise you that as soon as all this shit is over... I'll find a place where we can live... with all of us in peace" Minji smiled.

"All of us? All together?" Handong chuckled. "We are 8"

"We'll need a big house with a lot of rooms but... Wouldn't that be nice?"

"It would be amazing" Handong admitted "We would be one big family… and neither of us was really lucky with their original family. Some of them were evil, others died, others didn't really care"

"I know... that's why we all formed a new one together... we don't need to share the same blood to be a family. A family is made here" Minji whispered, pointing at her heart.

"It really is… and ours is getting bigger and bigger" Handong said with a huge smile. "Just hurry up with those missions so we can all live together!"

"If I'm right... there are 3 more missions. 2 smaller ones that are still big and then... the big fight" Minji said, going off of the info they had right now.

"How do you know that?" Handong asked, sounding surprised.

"They have these... kind of generals and there are 4 of them. We already killed two and... if all 4 are defeated, the main base should be weakened enough to infiltrate it. Those 4 generals are basically the four pillars giving them structure" the vampire tried to explain.

"I meant… how do you have all these information?" Handong asked, scratching her head. 

"We have been getting tips from an inside source... I think, no... I know it's Jiwoo"

"Jiwoo? The one who helped you escape? Your 'big sister' Jiwoo?" The Chinese woman asked with a huge smile. 

"Yes, I saw her. Well, I felt her during the last mission. She helped us when we were stuck"

"That's great, Minji! She's alive" Handong cheered, hugging the vampire tightly. "Looks like we're going to be 9 in the house then!"

"God, I better start looking for a place in the area that's big enough!" The black haired woman chuckled, when she felt her phone buzz for the 5th time already. "Excuse me, someone has been trying to annoy me, can I?" Minji asked, pointing at the phone in her pants.

"Of course!" Handong chuckled, nodding her head and breaking the hug. The vampire took out her phone and saw her girlfriend's name on it, picking up and putting it on speaker.

"Pup, you know I'm with Dongie"

"I know! How is she? Am I on speaker? Hi Dongie!! Did Minji show you the pictures of me? Did you see my baby fangs?" She asked, sounding really excited. "I broke a couple of things by the way" she blurted out before going quiet.

"She showed me, they are really cute! And from what I heard from you... don't you always break things?" The Chinese girl asked.

"I usually drop stuff and break little things. Now I break film cases and I slam people on the wall" Yoohyeon sighed on the phone. "I broke a chair just by dropping myself on it" 

"I told you you had a big butt" Minji joked before clearing her throat. "Anyway, why did you call me 5 times?"

"Oh, right! You have to come back home right now, babe. We have a new message" Yoohyeon explained. "But we need you to translate it"

"Translate?" The red haired girl asked, smiling at Minji.

"Yeah, Jiwoo is leaving us messages in an ancient language because they're safer" the black haired vampire explained. "When did it arrive, Pup?"

"I don't know, it was laying on the floor when I walked downstairs" the silver haired girl answered. "I woke up 10 minutes ago..." she shyly added.

"Of course you did" Minji chuckled. "So… no one saw Jiwoo? She just… slid it under the door?" She asked, sounding a little sad.

"Probably? I mean... I didn't hear a doorbell or anything" the younger girl replied as the two heard her yawn.

"How can you still be sleepy?" Handong asked with a chuckle.

"I'm a puppy! A puppy vampire to be precise! They sleep a lot" Yoohyeon answered and Minji just knew that she had to be pouting right now.

"I'll be right back home, Pup" the vampire chuckled.

"Is Chae there? I didn't hear her! How are you doing, little one?" Yoohyeon cheerfully asked.

"Chae is... in her room" Handong smiled. "Well our room, the guest room"

"Oh, alright… Say hi to her for me! And please come say hi sometimes. You two have to see my baby fangs" Yoohyeon chuckled at the phone.

"We definitely will come by! We just have to see and tease you" Handong said to the phone before turning to Minji. "Thank you for coming over but... it sounds like your girlfriend needs you"

"Yeah, I'll better get going" Minji smiled as she ended the call and stood up from the couch. "Be safe, Dongie. I love you" she said, hugging the Chinese woman.

"I love you too" the red haired girl said, kissing Minji's cheek leading her out of the penthouse. As soon as the vampire left she took a deep breath and called for Chaesol to come out of the bedroom.

The black haired girl didn't walk in the living room. She just stayed on the bed, with her face buried in the pillow while a couple of vines were angrily but lightly hitting the blanket on the bed, as if it could help her release the anger.

"I don't feel like coming out of here" she stated in a little voice.

"Chae, come on. You know Minji didn't mean that" Handong tried to reason, wanting to open the door but it was locked.

The black haired girl used a vine to unlock the door and she let Handong in. 

"She did mean that. She doesn't know me and she accused me of having some kind of hero complex! She said I was endangering you" Chaesol said, as the vines kept hitting the blanket, a little harder now.

"Chae, put those vines away. You are not at home" Handong whispered. "And Minji was just angry because we didn't tell her"

"I will show her" Chaesol whispered, turning towards Handong. "I will train so hard and I will become so powerful that she won't be able to mock me anymore when I say I'll protect you… because I will be stronger than her"

"You won't do anything like that. You are going to learn how to control your power. You're human" her girlfriend scolded her.

"Neither of us know what I am, Dong. But it's pretty clear I'm not a normal human" the black haired girl whispered, gently moving a strand of Handong's hair with a vine. "And I will show her I can protect you better than she can"

"That's not what I want you to strive for" the bartender sighed. "I want us to be happy. Let Minji take care of this and... learn to control your power" 

"I can control them" Chaesol replied, moving closer to Handong. "Almost perfectly… if I don't get angry"

"And that's not good, Chae" Handong whispered. "Just... promise me you don't train to fight, train to control" she added with a smile.

"I don't want to lie to you… so I can't promise you that" the Korean girl whispered, cupping Handong's cheek. "I have powers and people are out there trying to find my girl. I will train to fight and I will train to protect you"

"You're stubborn, like always" the Chinese girl chuckled. "Can you please stop throwing a tantrum with your vines now? Put them away and come here"

"They can feel I'm angry" Chaesol explained as the vines slowly went back to their normal sizes. "And I'm already here" she added with a smile, caressing Handong's cheek.

"Don't just let them out in someone else's house. What if Kwan has cameras?" The red haired girl reasoned.

"Well… if she has cameras she has to thank me. I saved the two plants in the living room… and this morning she was pretty happy because they were blooming flowers again" Chaesol chuckled.

"That... is not exactly the part I was scared of" Handong sighed, shaking her head.

"I know, my beautiful flower" Chaesol whispered, pecking Handong's lips. "I promise I will be safe and Kwan… have you seen her? If she has cameras and the mess is made, I'm sure she'll understand"

"What do you mean?" Handong asked, not knowing if a human would understand that easily.

"She's open minded… she would know I'm not dangerous" Chaesol replied, caressing her cheek. "But let's not think about that, okay?"

"I completely agree that we shouldn't think about that" Handong stated, mostly because she completely disagreed. "Just... it's important for me that you get along with Minji, okay?"

"I really wanted to and… I was about to tell her the truth but she told me that I shouldn't make her angry, that I have some weird complex"

"Minji is just... Minji. It's normal for her to distrust people, especially around me. Just give her time and... don't do what you did today" The Chinese smiled, pecking Chaesol's lips.

"What did I do wrong?" Chaesol sighed, pulling back a little.

"It's not 'wrong' but... she really doesn't like to be challenged. It's her leader nature"

"Well… I might not be a leader or a vampire or whatever but I care about you… and she doesn't know me. She doesn't have the right to treat me like that" Chaesol whispered as the vines of the plants started to move again. "I've spent days looking for Gahyeon without asking a single question, I saved your life twice… because I care. I killed a man to keep you safe. I-... I don't deserve to be treated like that" 

"And she's thankful that you helped with Gahyeon but... it's believable you killed someone but because she doesn't know about your powers, that's why it's so unbelievable that you could protect me from more men. You get that right?"

"I do get that, Handong… but there are manners to say things. You don't just say things like that to people" Chaesol protested, standing up from the bed. "Just… leave it" she whispered, knowing that whatever happened, Handong would always justify and defend Minji.

"Come here, princess" the red haired woman whispered, hugging Chaesol and pecking her lips. "Everything will be okay"

"You know you shouldn't walk too close when I'm angry" Chaesol whispered, looking in Handong's eyes. "It's dangerous"

"I trust you" the Chinese simply stated, pecking her lips again.

Chaesol smiled, cupping Handong's face and pecking her lips a couple of times. 

"Let's relax a little bit and then we can call Anya?" She asked, pouting a little right after. "I called her this morning and when I told her you went grocery shopping she pouted at me because you weren't there… can you believe that? She said I had to call her back with you here" the black haired girl explained, pretending to be sad about it, but she just wasn't able to hide the huge smile on her lips because she was so happy that Handong and Anya were getting along.

"That sounds like a perfect plan, princess. I must admit, I'm liking the kid" Handong chuckled.

"And she's liking you" Chaesol whispered with a smile, pecking Handong's lips. "And that's… so important for me"

"I know it is. I see it in your eyes every time Anya is on screen. She's pretty much your own kid"

"She really is… She's been with me forever" Chaesol said with a smile. "As soon as this Chinese gang thing is over… I want to visit her and I want you to be with me"

"Can't she visit us? I mean... isn't there a way we can get her here?" The older woman asked.

"I… I wouldn't know how. She's a minor and legally… I'm no one for her" Chaesol sighed, sounding defeated. 

"Then... we could settle for a more permanent option?" Handong whispered with a little smile.

"A more permanent option?" Chaesol asked, tilting her head to the side and locking eyes with Handong. 

"It's maybe a stupid idea but... when there is no danger anymore... we could... you know, adopt her?"

"A-Adopt her?" Chaesol stuttered, widening her eyes. "I mean… that w-was my goal all along but I… I need the money and I don't know how all of that w-works" she started to ramble when she looked in Handong's eyes and felt herself tearing up. "Y-You would do that?"

"I mean... yeah, why not? Not only for me but she would see Yubin again as well too" the red haired girl smiled.

"B-Babe… we are talking about adopting a 12 years old forever" Chaesol whispered, taking Handong's hand. "It's not like… bringing her here for a couple of months to let her see Yuyu and us"

"I have a free room in the bar and there is a school nearby. As for the vampire thing... if we didn't tell you that my friends were vampires, you still wouldn't have known. We can easily keep that a secret" Handong justified.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Not the vampires, not the school or the room" Chaesol whispered, shaking her head. "You are talking about adopting a child with me, Dong. I mean… I've always wanted to do that, it's been my goal all along, from the moment Anya entered the facility. But you… you want this? You want to be a mother figure to her?"

"She's a sweet kid and I know what I feel for you and her. I would love to be a 'sort of' mom"

"I-... That's…" Chaesol whispered, trying to find the right words and failing. "We would be a 'sort of family'" 

"Aren't we already?" Handong asked, kissing Chaesol's lips. "We'll have a look at how those sort of things work later, after our call. Let's relax a bit now"

"You are… the best thing that happened to me" Chaesol whispered, still not believing what just happened.

"Come here" Handong smiled" hugging her tightly and laying down on the bed, kissing her lips again. "I'm so happy I met you, princess"

"So am I" the black haired girl smiled, locking eyes with her girlfriend and snuggling closer. "I'm so glad I stopped by the bar that night and… you mocked me when I said we clicked… but I was right. We did" she smiled.

"Yeah, you were. Maybe I should believe you more" the bartender chuckled, combing her hair.

"You definitely should" Chaesol chuckled, pecking Handong's lips a couple of times and resting her face in the crook of her neck. "Thank you… for everything"

"I only did what was right, princess. You deserve happiness and I will give you that"

"I don't want you to do that just for me though… You should want it as well, because I want you to be happy" Chaesol whispered, pecking the Chinese woman's neck.

"And I am happy. And if we can make the kid happy, then why not?" The older woman smiled.

"We will say it to her only IF and WHEN it's sure we can do it" Chaesol whispered. "I don't want to give her fake hope"

"Yes, of course, princess. I want to make sure everything is ready and done before we tell her. But for that we need to find the gang and let Minji take care of them"

"If we find the gang… I will take care of them" Chaesol replied, sounding confident and determined.

"No" her girlfriend simply said. "Minji can take a bullet, you can't"

"Roots can take bullets… I just have to train" Chaesol whispered, hugging Handong closer.

"You are-... I'm not going to fight again. Let's just rest" the bartender gave up, really not liking Chaesol's intentions.

"I realized something, while I trained" Chaesol whispered. "Maybe I could take a bullet… maybe I can't die as well. For as far as we know, I could be immortal, I could have other powers"

"Let's not find that out" Handong stated. "Please just... stop"

"Okay… I'm sorry" the black haired girl whispered, caressing Handong's waist, slipping a hand under her shirt. "Let's just talk about something else… or we can rest"

"I'm just happy you're here today, that no one got to you in your life" 

"You mean… in my love life?" The taller girl asked in a whisper.

"I didn't think about that but... let's say both then" Handong chuckled "In some weird way... if you didn't save yourself for Yubin... we wouldn't be here"

"That's… kind of funny, isn't it? I waited 7 years for a girl and when I finally was able to get to her… I ended up with someone else" Chaesol said "Well… it's actually not funny… it's pretty sad if you think that I didn't get the girl I waited for" 

"It is but... you got me through her so... yeah... it's a bit of both" the bartender chuckled, kissing Chaesol's lips.

"I think things turned out in the best way for everyone. I'm happy because my main goal was to have Yuyu back in my life again and I got that. She's here, we hang out when we can and we talk a lot. She has a girlfriend she loves and I do too, so… everyone wins" she chuckled.

"You realized what you just said right?" The older woman smiled, sitting up a little bit and looking down at her girlfriend, locking eyes with her and combing her hair.

"Uhm… that everyone wins? Wait… I didn't mean that I wanted Yuyu back in my life in that way! I mean… I did, but now I'm just happy she's with me in a friendly way. I didn't mean I'm still chasing her, because I'm not" Chaesol panicked, totally not getting what Handong was referring to.

The bartender shook her head with a chuckle, leaning a bit closer to the Korean girl, next to her ear.

"You said you loved me, silly"

"I d-did?" Chaesol whispered, panicking a little. "I… I didn't realize that but… I mean, there is no point in denying it…"

"I love you too" the red haired girl immediately responded, lightly kissing Chaesol's ear.

"I'm so happy you do" the black haired girl whispered, cupping Handong's face and pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you" she repeated, locking eyes with her girlfriend right after the kiss. "I know I said that already but… I needed to say it properly" 

The two of them kept kissing a little bit when Handong suddenly pulled back with a smile on her face.

"Didn't we say we would relax, princess?"

"Uhm… I'm pretty sure you will relax while I clean up this mess" Chaesol whispered, pointing at a big amount of petals on the ground, next to the flower pot. "They tend to… bloom a lot of flowers when I feel really happy" she said with a shy smile.

The older girl wanted to comment on that saying that it was yet more proof that Chaesol didn't have control over her power at all but she decided to bite her tongue because it would ruin the mood.

"Yeah... I see" the red haired woman said.

"I can see it… all over your face" Chaesol whispered, standing up from the bed and crouching down, collecting all the petals. "I know I still need to train a lot, but it's difficult because they literally react to my emotions. The only way to keep them in control would be to not feel anything… but I don't want that"

"I don't get it though" Handong whispered. "You have felt emotions throughout your whole life. Why is this happening? On this scale"

"It probably means… that I've never felt something this strong?" Chaesol said with a little smile, not looking at Handong as she kept collecting the petals, but as soon as she thought about that, more flowers started to bloom and more petals fell to the ground.

"That's not good" the bartender stated. "This can't happen. You have to control this or... this won't end well"

"I will learn how to control it but… I don't want to shut down what I feel to do it" Chaesol said, suddenly turning towards Handong. "What if… what if the priestesses were evil because of this? Because they had to shut down their feelings in order to control their powers?" She said, not having realized this before.

"I don't know, I don't know anything about them and... there isn't anything that us humans can find on them" Handong sighed. "But if you can't control this... we will have a problem keeping you hidden"

"I will try to keep my emotions under control" Chaesol sighed, throwing the petals in the trash can. "I will train that too starting now"

"I think that's a good idea because... I don't know what Kwan will think about her trash can suddenly being full of petals" her girlfriend laughed, pointing at it.

"We can just say I prepared a romantic surprise with you… involving petals" the black haired girl replied, crawling back on the bed. 

"That would be a good idea... if they were rose petals, princess" 

"Uhm… well, I didn't feel like using roses" Chaesol pouted, laying down beside Handong. "Or I will just bring down the bag before Kwan comes back home"

"The last thing isn't an option. You are not leaving this bed anymore" Handong stated with a smile, wrapping her arm around the taller girl's waist.

"I guess I will leave the petals in the trash can then" Chaesol chuckled, pecking Handong's lips and smiling at her. "You want to rest?"

"Uhm... what do you want?" The bartender countered, looking at the time.

"I asked you, my pretty flower" the black haired girl chuckled. "And just so you know… tonight I want to take you out somewhere, for a nice date"

"That sounds fun" the older of the two smiled, looking at her watch again. "Kwan will be back home in around an hour"

"An hour" the taller girl repeated, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. "So… what do we do?"

"I don't know" Handong smirked. "Maybe we could..." she started, raising the anticipation. "Rest?"

"I will set the alarm in 50 minutes" Chaesol stated, picking up her phone. "Just to be sure that Kwan won't walk in on us" she said with a little smirk.

"Walk in on us?" The red haired girl asked with an innocent expression.

"Did I misread the situation?" Chaesol asked, knowing damn well that she didn't as she crawled on top of Handong.

"I don't know, princess. We are going to 'rest' right?" Handong teased.

"Yeah… we are" Chaesol whispered, starting to unbutton Handong's blouse.

"Hey, hey, we confessed right? Why do I always need to bottom?"

"Because I know you like it" Chaesol whispered, bending down and pecking Handong's lips. "But if you want to take control… I won't complain"

"And because I like... I can't like something else too?" The Chinese asked, raising an eyebrow and quickly turning them over, showing off some of the confidence she got after the recent weeks.

"Woh… I definitely won't complain" Chaesol admitted, loving how confident Handong looked. "I'm yours. Do whatever you want to me" she chuckled, raising her hands a little.

"I-... I didn't know you were like this either" the bartender replied, honestly a bit surprised by how Chaesol acted, sounding really... submissive?

"I'm… usually not like this" the taller girl admitted, locking eyes with her girlfriend. "But with you…" she added with a little smile. The older woman just smirked, bending down to Chaesol's neck and biting the skin a little bit.

"You set the timer right" she seductively whispered.

"I d-did" Chaesol replied, combing her girlfriend's hair. 

"Good" the Chinese girl said, biting her knock some more and struggling to undo the first buttons of Chaesol's shirt. "Random question... do you like the shirt you have on?" She asked, biting her own bottom lip.

"Uhm… I don't know. I mean, it's a simple shirt, nothing special" Chaesol chuckled, not understanding the question.

"Alright, cause I hate the buttons" her girlfriend simply stated, taking the shirt in both hands and ripping it to the halfway point, stopping to see Chaesol's reaction.

"T-That… was hot" the taller girl whispered, blushing madly and locking eyes with Handong. "You are… a lot more confident… than a few weeks ago"

"That's your fault" the Chinese smirked, ripping the shirt all the way, sending the buttons flying everywhere and peeling the leftover cloth off of her body using her teeth.

"Oh god" Chaesol whispered under her breath, looking at Handong. "And is it r-really my 'fault'? That you're this confident now"

"Well... Elkie... started making me feel better, but you just completely did" Handong honestly answered.

"D-Did… something happen between… you two?" The black haired girl dared to ask, moving her hands on Handong's back.

"Nothing happened. Don't you worry about that" Handong reassured her. "Well... now that the shirt's off... I have something to play with, princess"

"Then maybe you should stop mentioning crazy people and get to work" Chaesol said with a little smirk, pulling Handong closer to kiss her lips as the two of them enjoyed the rest of their time home alone.

**Thanks for reading, much love ♥ Have a nice weekend  
  
QOTD: Which outfits do you like most for the wind blows performance? Fluo, the pink jackets or the red and white (black for Handong) ones?  
  
Nyle: The one with the pink jackets, I really like the color of pink they chose and Minji's pants + Yubin's hair of course  
  
Cristina: Red and white ones -> Dongie looked badass and Yubin had a tie so that was perfection!**


	116. Chapter 116

After a week of hard training the girls felt ready to take on their third mission to hopefully take out the third key figure of the Nightshades: the Puppeteer. The letter they received from Jiwoo last week once again told them what they already knew about the woman and warned them that there were two addresses and she wasn't sure which one was the actual building. That happened because the Nightshades were starting to expect they had a mole in their ranks so they took their precautions.

The group decided to split up into two groups for this mission with two vampires each. Bora, Gahyeon and Minji were sent to one address and Siyeon, Yoohyeon and Yubin to the other one after thoroughly discussing what the dangers of this mission could be and saying goodbye to their girlfriends since they were all split up to avoid this 'game of love' the Prankster mentioned.

Siyeon, Yoohyeon and Yubin were already in front of the building Minji assigned them and they were quickly checking if everything was the same as when they scouted the area. Both Siyeon and Yoohyeon jumped down from a roof, joining Yubin. Siyeon made a perfect landing, while Yoohyeon stumbled forward for a couple of meters, almost knocking down Yubin in the process.

"S-sorry… I'm still working on the landing" she chuckled. "It's better than last week though"

"You mean when you landed straight on your face or when you landed straight on my girlfriend?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Both of them! And now I landed almost straight on you, but hey… the 'almost' makes the difference" she chuckled. "Okay boss… What's the plan?" She asked, turning towards Siyeon.

"The plan is pretty simple, Yooh" the blonde vampire said. "We complete the mission"

"That's… vague" Yoohyeon replied, scratching her head. "Let's enter then"

"Maybe we shouldn't just enter. From what I gathered this is basically the Prankster's girlfriend and we know what happened when we walked in during that mission" the hunter stated.

The girls looked at the building, deciding what to do when Yubin realized that Siyeon was feeling really nervous. This was the first mission as leader of her group and a new vampire was in that group. 

"Hey… Everything is going to be fine" she said with a smile, squeezing Siyeon's arm. "Just make the call and we'll follow you"

"Yeah... I know, thank you" Siyeon smiled, thinking what Minji would do. "Let's... open the door but not enter?"

"Alright" Yubin nodded her head and put a hand on the handle, slowly opening it. Since nothing happened the hunter popped her head in to check the inside. "It's just a dark hallway"

The blonde vampire picked up a rock from the ground and threw it in, triggering something because the lights came on, revealing a romantically set table in the middle of the hallway.

"Now... that was not what I expected to see" she commented, ruffling her hair.

"What the hell?" Yoohyeon mumbled, looking at the table. "Let's throw something on the table and the chair… I really don't want to get impaled by silver spears"

Siyeon and Yoohyeon picked up some more rocks, throwing them at their target but nothing seemed to happen or change anymore.

"Okay, I'll go first… if nothing happens you can follow me" Siyeon said, making a few steps towards the table with the three chairs around it. When she reached it, she noticed that the three chairs were on rails that led to the wall. "I'm pretty sure you can come in, I didn't hear any mechanisms so I think we are good"

Both Yoohyeon and Yubin walked in, joining Siyeon next to the table. 

"So… what now?" Yubin asked, scratching her head when a panel dropped from the wall, revealing silver spears all over the wall. Once the mechanisms would be activated, they would strike everywhere, except from the spot where the chairs were located.

"Well... that's a familiar sight" Siyeon sighed, noticing it was the exact same technique from the Prankster's place. "I was going to say me and Yoohyeon kick the wall at the end of the rails but... I don't think that's smart now"

"Definitely no-" Yoohyeon was about to say, when on a display a countdown of 10 seconds started. "What do we do? We sit down?" 

"We sit down or we run out" Yubin quickly said, looking at Siyeon.

"If we run out there won't be a way in again" Siyeon said, not knowing what to do. "Sit down!" She said, noticing that it was too late to try and run out anyway. Each one of them sat down on a chair and 2 seconds later the spears struck, hitting the wall behind and in front of them.

"Well... this is a really nice dating spot" Yoohyeon awkwardly said, looking around at all the spears and holding tightly onto the chair.

"A dating table with three chairs though?" The blue haired girl asked, noticing that there were only two plates and glasses, positioned in front of Yoohyeon and Siyeon. She was about to speak again when she felt something blocking her ankles to the feet of the chair and something else blocking her waist. "G-Girls" she called, looking down at what was happening.

"Yes?" Siyeon asked, noticing the worry in Yubin's voice.

"You are... l-locked in place as well r-right?" Yubin asked.

"Locked? No, I can mov-" Siyeon replied when she heard the noise of a mechanism and a little door opened behind their backs. 

"I can't. I'm locked in place!" The blue haired girl worried as her chair suddenly moved backwards at a high speed. "Siyeon!!" she called, not able to move.

"Yubin! Siyeon yelled, standing up when the blue haired girl received an electric shock from the chair.

"S-Siyeon" the hunter called, after having screamed in pain. "D-don't move" 

The blonde vampire nodded, sitting back down since the standing up seemed to trigger whatever happened.

"Fuck... this is my fault" she yelled, hitting the table with her fist.

"It's o-okay" the blue haired whispered, trying to recover from the shock. "F-Finish the mission and it will… be okay" she reassured her as the chair entered the opened spot in the panel.

"G-great... we got tricked again" the silver haired girl said, dropping her head on the table. "Why did it have to be her? I don't want her to get hurt!"

As Siyeon was about to answer their chairs moved to another room, where they saw Yubin behind a glass wall. 

"Welcome, welcome to the first level of the game: Would you rather" the metallic voice said. "I think it's useless to give an explanation when I can directly make you understand the game with a little trial level. Trial question: If there were hundreds of spears in the ceiling would you rather save player number 1, Kim Yoohyeon or player number 2, Lee Siyeon?" The voice spoke as Yubin worriedly looked at the ceiling. 

"B-Both of them… I can't choose to save one" she said, shaking her head as an electric shock hit her once again, but stronger than before.

"Yubs!" Yoohyeon yelled, standing up from her chair and hitting her fist on the glass wall. "Let her go you sick fuck!"

"She chose not to answer the question and that means an electric shock. Be really careful because you can choose not to answer only three questions… after those three, the voltage would be so high that it would kill you so you better answer" the voice spoke.

"You're going to die really slowly when I get to you, do you understand me!" The blonde vampire growled, letting her fangs out in anger.

"Both of you better sit down and get ready for the first real question. I hope the rules are clear: I'll ask her questions, she will answer and the one action she decides will actually happen. You can afford not to answer three questions! Let's begin and have fun"

"Fun?! I'll show you fun b-" the silver haired vampire wanted to yell when Yubin called out to her.

"Yooh... we will be fine, okay? Just... stay calm and... we will get through this" the hunter said with her best smile.

"Level 1" the voice spoke again, startling Yubin. "Would you rather lock your friends in place or make 50 random silver bullets fly across the room they're in?"

"Can I... talk to them before deciding?" The blue haired girl asked, sounding really worried.

"You may consult them, yes" the voice simply replied, "but you have 20 seconds to do that".

"What do you think, Siyeon?" Yubin quickly asked, wanting to basically let them choose.

"50 bullets are a lot… and we don't know how they're going to get shot, in the same direction? Yoohyeon is not fast enough yet… I'd say we make ourselves lock in place" Siyeon explained.

"I c-choose to m-make them be locked in p-place" the youngest of the three answered, really fearing what that could mean for feature questions.

"Very well, the two vampires can sit down on the chairs" the voice instructed as silver restraints suddenly wrapped around their ankles and waist. 

Yoohyeon screamed out in pain as Siyeon simply gritted her teeth, she was more or less used to the burning but she knew perfectly how Yoohyeon was feeling right now.

"You will get used to it in a few minutes… it doesn't go away but it won't hurt this much" Siyeon said, turning towards Yoohyeon. "I couldn't risk you being shot"

"I-it hurts, Siyeon. It b-burns" the silver haired girl whimpered, really struggling against the restraints, wanting to break free somehow.

"Hey, give me your hand" the blonde vampire said, reaching for Yoohyeon's hand. "Don't move… it would just get worse. Grit your teeth and hold on"

The younger vampire did what she was told, gritting her teeth with tears in her eyes and nodding her head, trying to focus on her breathing and ignore the intense pain.

"Level 2: would you rather tighten player number 1's restraints or player number 2?" The voice spoke again. "Be ready to embrace the pain because the silver will dig deep into the skin" the woman said with a chuckle.

"What? Who is player number 1 and who is 2?" Yubin yelled, panicking a little bit and looking at Siyeon. "Tighten Siyeon's ones" she said, hoping that would work.

As soon as she replied Siyeon's restraints tightened way too much, making her scream in pain as her ankles felt like they were on fire and the silver ring around her waist was almost preventing her from breathing.

"Hey! Not that much" the hunter yelled, seeing how even Siyeon was struggling to keep herself from completely losing it due to the pain. The restraints were just too tight.

"Level 3: Would you rather get stabbed on your arm or tighten Player 1's restraints?" The voice spoke again.

Yoohyeon locked eyes with Yubin and shook her head, not wanting her to get hurt.

"T-tighten mine" she whispered "Do it"

The blue haired girl looked at how Siyeon was struggling with her restraints even though she was fully trained to resist that. Yoohyeon couldn't go through something like that yet. 

"I c-choose the stab" the hunter said, looking away from Yoohyeon.

"Yubin! No!" The silver haired girl said as a cloaked vampire walked in on Yubin's side, holding up a dagger and stabbing Yubin in her arm.

The blue haired girl screamed in pain, pressing her hand on her arm, trying to stop the bleeding as well as she could.

"H-How many questions are there?" She asked, wanting to know how to spend her three 'no answer' passes.

"Wouldn't that be fun to know little girl? Let's say... until I'm satisfied" the woman who was probably the Puppeteer chuckled.

"Just… go on with the questions then" the hunter said, knowing that she couldn't afford to waste time since she was bleeding.

"Yubs, hurt me, not yourself if a question like that comes up again. Do you hear me?" Yoohyeon stated, desperately wanting to protect the younger girl.

"Siyeon is struggling with the restraints… And she's trained. Those would have hurt you too much. I-I'm fine" the blue haired girl smiled.

"Yooh... she's right" Siyeon said, looking at the ceiling and biting back the pain. "It w-would hurt you too much"

"Level 4" the metallic voice spoke once again. "Would you rather stab Player number 1's stomach or Player number 2? With a silver dagger of course" 

"N-none of the two" Yubin whispered, shaking her head. "You won't hurt them..."

"This is supposed to be a team game but it looks like we have a lone player here" the voice spoke. "That's 1 out of your three escapes" she added as an electric shock hit her, making her scream in pain.

"Yubs! Stop it! Stop hurting her!" Yoohyeon yelled with tears in her eyes, wanting everything to just stop. She couldn't believe they were sucked into one of these sick games again.

"I'm o-okay" Yubin reassured her, but she was starting to feel the fear rising after that question. What if once her three chances not to answer, that woman asked her another question like that one? She couldn't choose between Yoohyeon and Siyeon.

"Level 5. Would you rather have your leg stabbed or have both of the blondie's legs stabbed without the daggers being pulled out?" The woman asked over the intercom.

Yubin's first idea was to choose Siyeon. She was a vampire and her wounds could recover… but not with the daggers kept in place. Plus Siyeon had already too much silver on her and if they were ever going to escape from that, the blonde vampire was their best shot. 

"M-My leg" the blue haired girl said in a whisper.

"Yubin no" Yoohyeon said, looking at Siyeon. "Tell her to choose you!"

"She knows what she's doing" the blonde vampire replied, gritting her teeth. She hated to see Yubin like this, but she learnt to understand how the hunter reasoned. She knew Yubin was trying to prevent Siyeon from getting hurt because she was their best shot at getting out of here. And even if Siyeon asked Yubin to choose her, the hunter wouldn't.

"You're insane! She's a human, Siyeon! She can't be too hurt" the silver haired girl protested as the same cloaked vampire walked in again, stabbing Yubin right in her leg and pulling the dagger back out, disappearing again without saying anything.

Once again Yubin screamed in pain as tears started to fall down her cheeks. With trembling hands she reached for her now empty daggers holder and took it off from her waist. She struggled to wrap it around her leg and she brought her shirt to her mouth, biting it hard as she tightened the dagger holder around her wound, suppressing a scream.

"Make sure it's strapped well, Yubin, did you... cover the whole wound?" Siyeon asked, looking worried.

"Y-Yes" the blue haired girl replied, letting go of the shirt from her teeth. "It's… c-covered, don't worry" she reassured her, clearly biting away the pain.

"You're not hurting yourself again, is that clear?" The tallest vampire said, locking eyes with Yubin. "Hurt me or Siyeon"

"It d-depends on the q-questions" the hunter replied, looking deep in Yoohyeon's eyes. "I promise you I will give... the most logical answer"

"Level 6. Time to get a bit more interesting" the woman spoke through the speakers. "Would you rather receive a stab in your stomach or let three vampires have some fun in their room?"

"Y-you're locked in place" Yubin whispered, looking at the two vampires "You won't be able to fight and if they're armed… I won't a-answer" 

"Very well" the woman chuckled, giving Yubin another electrical shock, this one even stronger than the other one which left Yubin a bit dazed.

"N-No! She was still consulting us!" Siyeon screamed, looking at the camera. "Yubin! Are you okay?" She asked, looking at the blue haired girl who was letting her head hang.

"I-... I'm fine" Yubin breathed out, feeling her heart beat way too fast, having a bit of trouble breathing. "It's o-okay"

"It's not okay! This is not fucking okay!" Yoohyeon yelled, pulling against the restraints and if the silver haired girl was visibly losing it, Siyeon was slowly going insane, silently. Minji entrusted her to lead this team, Bora entrusted her to bring Yubin home safe… 

"Yoohyeon, calm down! You're... not helping her either" the blonde vampire said, looking at the younger vampire.

"Are you?" Yoohyeon hissed, looking at Siyeon. "You're her mentor, she looks up to you! She would do anything to protect you and you're not doing anything to stop her!"

"I already told you that she knows what she is doing!" Siyeon stated, glaring at Yoohyeon not liking that she was basically insulting her.

"You need… to stop fighting" Yubin spoke from the other side of the glass. "I'm making… my own decisions"

"Then you're doing the wrong thing" Yoohyeon said as the intercom started speaking again.

"Level 7. Would you rather let 10 vampires enter their room or let them fight... to the death"

Yubin looked at both girls, genuinely not knowing what to do. She didn't want to lose her last 'pass', just in case something worse was behind the corner, but she couldn't let them fight to the death. 

"10 vampires with you locked in place is n-not an option, r-right?" She asked in a whisper.

"I honestly... don't know what we could do" Siyeon admitted, not seeing a way they could successfully hold them off.

"I w-won't answer" Yubin replied once again as a way too strong electric shock hit her again. She didn't know if it was for how strong it was, but the duration of this last one seemed longer than the others. 

"That was your last pass... but I'm sure you noticed that, didn't you, girl" the woman spoke through the speakers, referring to how the hunter looked after the shock.

Yubin didn't have the strength to keep her head up and even though she parted her lips, no sound came out of them.

"Yubs? Yubs! Hey, please, look at me" Yoohyeon whispered, pulling against the restraints and screaming.

The hunter slowly raised her head, locking eyes with Yoohyeon and blinking a few times, trying to focus her gaze on her friend. 

"It's… o-okay" she lied "G-Go on with t-the questions"

"As you wish, but remember. Pass and you'll pass away" the woman joked. "Level 8. Would you rather get your side stabbed or let one of them get shot in the heart?"

The hunter let out a bitter scoff, knowing where this was going. She was acting like she was giving her a choice, but the questions were made so that she would kill herself or kill one of them. 

"Do we… even need to discuss this?" She whispered, looking at the other two.

"Yubs... you would... lose too much blood" the silver haired vampire said.

"And one of you would die" Yubin whispered again, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes. 

"I would r-" Yoohyeon wanted to say when Siyeon cut her off.

"Don't you even dare end that sentence. That's not an option. No one is dying"

"I choose t-the first option" Yubin whispered, looking down. The same vampire as before walked into the room, lifting Yubin's shirt up a little and dragging the point of her knife along her sides, finding a good point to stab before plunging the knife inside.

The hunter screamed in pain, and the scream turned into a cry after a few seconds. It hurt way too much and the most painful thing was that she couldn't see a way out of this. She locked eyes with Siyeon because she used to do that when she felt lost, the vampire always managed to give her hope, but not this time. The blonde girl was completely lost, just like her.

"We'll find a way out, Yubin, I prom-" Siyeon wanted to say when the intercom sounded again.

"Level 9. Would you rather be shot in your untouched leg or let one of them get shot in the heart" the woman asked, clearly wanting her to say the second option because she interrupted their talk.

"The f-first… one" the hunter cried, not wanting to consult anyone and not wanting to lose time. It was clear where this was going and it was clear that the woman in the intercom wanted her to be hurt enough to kill one of the other two. Like usual, the cloaked vampire walked in with a gun this time, shooting Yubin's thigh and wanting to leave again when the speakers stopped them.

"Stay in the room and give her thigh a squeeze" she ordered.

The vampire did what the woman asked and squeezed Yubin's thigh, making her cry even harder.

"P-Please… stop!" She pleaded, trying to retract her leg from their hand.

"Keep going and make her shut up so we can go to the final level!" The woman instructed again, clearly annoyed.

As the vampire did what the woman asked, Siyeon pulled hard at the restraints, desperately trying to break free. 

"Let her go! You want one of us dead, just kill me! Let her go" the blonde vampire screamed as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"It's a game of love! She needs to be the one that kills you! Not me" the speakers responded. "Now stay quiet or I won't move to the final level"

Siyeon bit her tongue, not wanting Yubin to keep suffering. After a few more minutes the vampire stepped back, leaving a crying Yubin on the chair. 

"Just… a-ask the… f-final question" she whispered, hoping that the game would be over right after it.

"Final level... Would you rather let one of them get killed... or be stabbed in the stomach"

Yubin just kept crying at the tricky question because even though the woman didn't say it out loud, a stab in the stomach right now would kill her. It was either her or them. 

"I'm… s-scared" she whispered faintly, not knowing how to stay strong anymore.

"Yubin...just kill me" Yoohyeon whispered. "I'm the youngest vampire, I wouldn't be useful"

"This is n-not about being useful" the hunter whispered, unable to stop crying. "I can't k-kill… either of you"

"Are you certain you want to choose the second option?" The woman asked through the intercom.

Yubin bit her lower lip, knowing that she had no more time to waste in answering. 

"Yes" she whispered, looking at the two other girls. She took a deep breath, gathering her strength to say everything she needed to say. "You need to… tell Bora that I w-want her to be happy or I… will haunt her. Tell Gahyeon s-she will… f-find her mate and be happy. And C-Chae, M-Minji, Anya, Handong… I love them all"

"I won't tell anyone anything because you are not d-" Siyeon was saying when she heard Yubin scream as a dagger was stabbed into her stomach and the chair brought the blue haired girl to another room.

"No! Yubin!" Yoohyeon screamed, sobbing hard and pulling at the restraints, feeling the silver dig into her skin. "P-Please! Please kill me instead" she cried desperately.

"Thank you for playing our game. You can go admire your friend in the next room. My master will be pleased with the result" the woman said, ending the connection as Yoohyeon was released from her chair.

As Yoohyeon quickly stood up from the chair, Siyeon noticed her restraints were still there and of course she knew the reason right away. She was the only one able to eventually save Yubin by turning her into a vampire. 

"B-Bring her here!" Siyeon screamed, but as soon as Yoohyeon entered the door it shut closed behind her.

"Yubs... Yubs! I'm h-here" Yoohyeon whispered, shoving the cloaked vampire aside and bending down to see the spot on her stomach Yubin was covering with her hands.

"T-Tell them… what I s-said" the blue haired girl whispered. "And don't… l-let Siyeon blame h-herself for this" 

"No, no" Yoohyeon shook her head, putting her hands on Yubin's, putting pressure on them. "We'll get out of here, the e-exit is there"

The blue haired girl weakly shook her head. She knew she lost too much blood already and Yoohyeon knew that as well. 

"I'm happy… y-you're with m-me... now" the hunter whispered, giving Yoohyeon a weak smile.

"S-shut up... please" Yoohyeon cried, trying to pick Yubin up when she heard a groan and a thud behind her.

She turned around to see the cloaked vampire from before laying down on the ground, apparently dead, while another cloaked vampire stood in front of her. They took a couple of steps forward and they looked around, disoriented. After a few seconds of silence they looked back up 

"I'll take her" the new woman stated.

"L-Like hell you will" Yoohyeon stated, showing her mini fangs.

"She will die" the cloaked vampire said, looking at the girl in Yoohyeon's arms. 

"So? That means I should give her to you to get a free snack?" The silver haired girl spat.

The woman walked closer to Yoohyeon and stood still for a few seconds, her expression invisible under the hood. 

"Who turned you?" she asked, tilting her head a little and smelling the air in front of her. "Minji" she whispered, replying to her own question.

"Yeah so what if she did?! That doesn't change anything, I'm taking my friend out of here" Yoohyeon stated, walking towards the door.

"Your friend will be dead before you know it" the woman stated, pointing at her ear "She has minutes to live. Who's she for Minji and Siyeon?"

"She's Siyeon's pupil, how do you even-" Yoohyeon wanted to say when she thought about the last mission "Wait... are you-"

"I can reach the hospital in a few minutes" the woman said, ignoring what Yoohyeon was saying. "You need to leave her with me" she repeated, noticing that the girl's heartbeat was way too slow and she basically stopped breathing already.

"I'm not leaving her with some masked freak" Yoohyeon stated, not sure if the woman was actually who she thought she was.

"You are wasting time… time that she doesn't have" the cloaked vampire stated, pointing at Yubin. "I had a pupil once… and I know how it is to lose her" the woman added in a whisper, holding her hands out towards Yoohyeon.

"Where will you bring her?" Yoohyeon asked, hesitantly moving Yubin closer to the woman.

"To the nearest hospital. She lost too much blood" the vampire stated, moving closer. "She saved you and Siyeon… I'm your best shot at saving her" 

“How do you even know what happened to her?” the silver haired girl asked, handing Yubin over to the cloaked vampire since she was basically Yubin’s only chance at the moment and she knew that. Her blue haired friend really didn’t look good.  
  
The cloaked figure took Yubin's in her hands and shook her head a little. 

"She has too many wounds and she lost too much blood… she won't make it" she whispered faintly. "I'll try what I can"

“You’ll save her, or I’ll find you and I’ll kill you with my bare hands” Yoohyeon threatened, pointing a finger at her mask.  
  
"As if you could kill me" the woman stated, crouching down for a second and tearing apart a piece of cloak to wrap it around her stomach and side. “I’ll bring her back as soon as I’m done. She needs help right now” the woman stated, seeing how Yubin was unconscious and barely breathing as she ran out of the room.  
  
As soon as the woman left the room, Yoohyeon fell down on her knees, feeling overwhelmed by everything that happened. One of her two best friends was dying in her arms and there was nothing she could do to help her. She rubbed her face for a little bit, wondering if she did the right thing by handing Yubin to the woman just like that. What if she was a Nightshade that wanted to take Yubin hostage? She kept thinking about negative things when she suddenly heard Siyeon’s yells in the background, remembering she was still stuck.  
  
The young vampire walked towards the same way the cloaked vampire went and she found not only the exit, but another room, where a woman was laying down on the ground in front of a panel full of buttons. She carefully looked at all of them and she clicked the one supposed to release Siyeon.

As soon as she saw that the blonde vampire got released on the monitor she went back to the room to meet Siyeon.

"Where is she?" Siyeon asked in a worried voice.

"I… I gave her to a masked vampire" Yoohyeon whispered, looking at Siyeon. "She killed the woman who was controlling us and the cloaked vampire"

Siyeon walked up to Yoohyeon, looking at the two bodies on the floor and clenching her fists. How could Yoohyeon know for sure that she gave Yubin to a friend? That person could’ve killed them to look like a friend to then take her somewhere horrible.  
  
"You couldn't know who that person was" Siyeon hissed, looking at Yoohyeon. "What if she was a Nightshade? What if they torture her to have information about us?"

“She sounded friendly. She even noticed that Minji was the one that turned me somehow” the silver haired vampire replied with a scoff. “And why are you scolding me? You got us into this mess”  
  
"How was I supposed to know what was waiting for us?" Siyeon hissed. "Do you think I liked what happened? Do you think I don't care about Yubin as much as you do?"

"You should've made the decision to run out instead of go sit on some suspicious chairs. We knew it would be a sick game as soon as we saw the spears!"

"We didn't have enough time to run outside!" Siyeon raised her voice. "I made the call but it was the only thing we could do!"

"Weren't you the one that said it was safe to go inside?" Yoohyeon challenged.

"I don't have time to waste with this" Siyeon stated, starting to walk towards the door. 

"With what? Ignoring the fact that YOU probably got our friend killed, Siyeon" Yoohyeon hissed, totally out of control because of how sad she was. "This is why Minji never let you lead a mission"

The blonde vampire didn't waste a second in turning around, clenching a hand on Yoohyeon's shirt and slamming her hard against the wall. 

"Take it back" she hissed, looking deep in Yoohyeon's eyes. "I didn't get her killed" she shouted in the younger vampire's face, feeling herself tearing up because that was exactly what she was feeling. She made a bad call and Yubin was probably already dead somewhere because she chose to let the two of them live.

"If you weren't so hesitant we would've been outside, thinking about a new plan instead of seeing her get hurt!"

"Who are you to tell me what I should have done?" Siyeon hissed, pushing Yoohyeon harder against the wall. "Learn your place"

"You were wrong Siyeon" Yoohyeon hissed, pushing the blonde haired girl off of her with a rush of strength.

The older vampire ran right back to Yoohyeon and slammed her to the ground, crouching down and grabbing her by the collar, letting out her fangs.

"You are not the only one who's suffering right now" she yelled, growling in Yoohyeon's face "And believe me, you DO NOT want to challenge me when I feel like this"

"You killed my friend!" The silver haired vampire yelled, punching Siyeon's jaw.

The blonde vampire took the hit, turning her head to the side and moving her jaw a little, feeling that Yoohyeon was indeed pretty strong to be a new vampire. 

"I tried... my best not to hurt you" Siyeon growled, looking back down at Yoohyeon and putting a hand on her chest, pushing hard. 

"Get off of me" Yoohyeon yelled, kicking her legs about and putting her hands on Siyeon's arms but when she saw it didn't help she punched the older vampire's jaw again with all her might.

Siyeon was pushed off of Yoohyeon by the punch and she rolled on the floor. When she stopped she gritted her teeth, knowing that she should stay in control because if she let go of what she was feeling now she would probably go back home without both Yubin and Yoohyeon. She stood back up and walked to Yoohyeon, bending down once again.

"I didn't… kill Yubin" she hissed, clenching a hand on Yoohyeon's collar. "And I'm suffering as much as you are"

"Is that why you questioned my decision of handing her to a person who said she could help her?!"

"We don't know who that person is! It could be one who's helping you but it could not be her!" Siyeon hissed. "You can't make these calls on your own… you could have given her to the enemies. As if she didn't suffer enough here already!!"

"I'm sure it was that lady Minji knew! And did you want me to do? Wait until you were finally free while she was dying in my arms?" The taller woman responded, grabbing Siyeon's neck and in one swift move she pushed the blonde against the wall.

The older vampire fell down in front of the wall and she had enough. She tried her best to keep her cool, but Yoohyeon kept attacking her and she couldn't let that happen anymore. She tried to understand that the silver haired girl was hurt, but so was Siyeon. She stood up and decided it was time to make her understand it was a bad idea to attack her right now. She sprinted towards Yoohyeon who was now standing up and she dodged a punch by ducking down a lot faster than Yoohyeon expected, stood back up and kicked the silver haired girl's stomach as hard as she could.

The latter flew against the wall and wheezed as she grabbed her stomach. Biting back the pain and doing her best to stand back up.

"Stand down, Yoohyeon" the blonde girl hissed, looking at her. "It's not the time nor the place to do this"

"I knew it was a bad idea when Minji split us into groups. You. Can't. Lead" the taller vampire yelled.

The blonde woman walked to Yoohyeon, keeping her down on the ground and putting her hand back on her chest, pinning both of the silver haired girl's wrists above her head. 

"You are… a newborn vampire, the weakest of our pack" Siyeon hissed, pushing her hand hard on Yoohyeon's chest. "You don't get to talk to me like that and you don't get to attack me"

Yoohyeon yelled out in pain, kicking her legs about to try and escape but this time Siyeon really had her in a deadlock.

"What is your place in the pack?" The blonde vampire hissed, pushing down harder.

"S-stop! It hurts!" Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her head.

"What is your place in the pack, Yoohyeon?" The older vampire asked again, pushing her hand even more.

"Are you... k-killing me too?" Yoohyeon dared to say when she felt the pressure on her chest increase.

Siyeon gritted her teeth and she couldn't stop the tears anymore. She felt devastated and guilty about what happened and Yoohyeon constantly saying she killed Yubin was breaking her even more. 

"Answer my question" she hissed through the tears. After that last push of her hand and the tears dropping on Yoohyeon's face, the younger girl snapped out of her rage.

"I'm... I'm u-under you" she whispered in a pained voice.

As soon as Yoohyeon said those words Siyeon removed her hand from her chest and stood up, stepping back from the younger vampire, trying to wipe away her tears, not saying a single word.

Yoohyeon coughed, slowly getting up again, looking down at the ground.

"Siyeon... she... she will be okay, right?" The girl whispered.

"I hope she will" the blonde vampire whispered weakly. "I would never be able to forgive myself if she-..." She started to say, not able to finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry I just... I was so angry and sad that I... I didn't mean what I said. This is not our or your fault"

"As I already said… you're not the only one who's suffering, Yoohyeon" Siyeon stated, looking at her. "I love Yubin as much as you do"

"She's strong. She would never die on us like that" the taller woman said, slowly standing up and hugging Siyeon from behind, softly rubbing the girl's bruised jaw.

"How… how can I face Bora and Gahyeon now?" Siyeon whispered faintly, looking down. 

"We didn't fail. It doesn't matter which team went here. The outcome would've been the same..."

Siyeon nodded her head, unable to stop the tears from falling. 

"L-Let's go home" she whispered, turning towards Yoohyeon. "In case t-that vampire brings her back or leaves a m-message"

"Let's" Yoohyeon agreed as they walked towards the exit. "I'm so sorry for punching you like that"

"And I'm sorry for kicking you and for having punished you" Siyeon stated, looking at the door in front of them. She didn't want to admit that Yoohyeon's punches were a lot stronger than she thought and that she was feeling the rivalry rising between them. She opened the door as both of them walked out of there, completely defeated.

  
  
  


-=-

  
  
  


As she exited the building in some stranger's arms, Yubin could feel almost nothing but the wind in her face. The pain she was feeling in every part of her body was basically vanished and she knew that wasn't a good sign. At first she was afraid to lose everything she had, but she scolded herself, saying she shouldn't be greedy. True, her life wasn't long, but she had it all. She had the love of her parents, who died to save her. She had the love of new parents and Bora's.

She smiled weakly remembering all the time she spent talking with Bora, the amazing days spent with Chaesol and Anya and all those nights spent by the window, smoking a cigarette with Yoohyeon. She remembered how safe she felt in Minji's back hug and how much she loved when Siyeon wrapped her arm around her neck just to pull her closer and ruffle her hair. And of course she remembered how much love there was in every single one of Gahyeon's kisses.

"Hold on, kid" a voice she never heard before said but the hunter couldn't open her eyes to see nor could she clearly hear, her hearing was really fuzzy. "You'll make it... somehow"

The blue haired hunter wondered where she was and who she was with, because the last thing she could remember was that Yoohyeon crouched down to pick her up but now she was clearly with someone she didn't know. She tried to say something, but she wasn't able to speak properly, it required way too much energy and she had none left. 

"They got you badly... I don't know if I can fix this with these" she heard the voice say, followed by some sounds of searching through a box. "Let me get that bullet out first".

Yubin laid still, not able to move and feeling a pain all over her leg, which probably was good, it meant she was still alive. She managed to open her eyes just a little, not able to see things properly. She noticed she had needles in both her wrists and she tried to look at the surroundings, but the room was really dark. She shifted a little, letting out a little whimper when the pain at her leg was too much.

"Stay still and try to stay with me" the vampire said, looking at Yubin's leg and listening to her heartbeat that was still really weak. "You've been drifting in and out of consciousness so... try and stay with me" they added as she entered Yubin's thigh to grab the bullet out.

The blue haired girl screamed in pain, she tried to lift her hand to get to her leg because whatever was happening, needed to stop, it was hurting way too much. 

"It… hurts" she mumbled, trying to look at the figure in front of her, but all she could see was a silhouette of a woman.

"I know... this bullet is really deep. They... they pushed it in I assume" the vampire sighed, knowing that what she needed to do next would hurt like hell, the bullet was just pushed in really deep and she had to get it out.

The blue haired girl started remembering exactly what happened and she shifted uncomfortably as she was trying to escape the memories. That's when it hit her, she saw Yoohyeon but Siyeon wasn't there. 

"S-Siyeo-... Is s-she… fine" she whispered, flinching because of the pain.

"She's fine" the woman stated. "Brace" she suddenly commanded as she pushed her hand deeper, finally grabbing the bullet with her thumb and index finger.

Once again Yubin screamed, trying to escape the pain by turning to the side. 

"S-stop… it hurts" she pleaded, trying to reach her leg when a hand grabbed her own, squeezing it lightly, almost in a reassuring way.

"This needs to get out so... 3... 2... 1" the vampire counted down before pinning the hunter's thigh down and quickly but smoothly pulling her hand out with the bullet.

The hunter screamed, feeling way too much pain, when it suddenly stopped. It was still hurting, but not as much as before. She opened her eyes again and she looked down at her body, feeling a shiver running down her spine. She was in her underwear and literally almost every inch of her body was covered in blood stained bandages.

"Sorry, kid. I couldn't do this with your clothes on" the vampire stated as she noticed what Yubin was looking at.

"Y-Yu… bin" she whispered, noticing that the woman kept calling her 'kid'. "Why are y-you… trying to s-save me?"

"Because I need to" the woman curtly answered, grabbing something else and turning to Yubin. "Grab something to squeeze. You aren't going to like this next part"

The hunter thought about the woman's words and she felt her hope vanish. She needed to save her, meaning that she probably was a Nightshade who had the order to not let her die right now, so they could torture information out of her and kill her later. 

"You c-can… kill me now" she whispered weakly. "I w-won't say anything… a-about my g-group"

"I'm not an enemy" the vampire replied. "Now grab something to squeeze, I mean it"

Yubin tried to find something with her hand and she grabbed some fabric that she recognized as her own shirt. She squeezed it tightly and she lightly nodded her head, fearing what was coming next.

"You humans 'stitch' wounds closed but since I don't know how to do that... I'll have to do it the old way" the female vampire explained, turning around to grab a couple of things.

Yubin widened her eyes in terror, knowing that years ago people used to cauterize wounds with fire. They put something metallic in the fire and burnt the wound to make it scar. 

"N-no!" She pleaded, shaking her head a little. "No f-fire" she said, sounding panicked.

"I know you're scared. But it's putting aside your fear or dying. Your choice" the woman sighed, heating up a metal rod until it was warm enough.

"D-Do it" she whispered, managing to bring her shirt closer to her mouth so she could bite it. It was clear that whoever this vampire was, she had zero experience with humans, not because she didn't know their ways of doing things, but because when she mentioned the fact that Yubin was human, she sounded really cold and distant.

"This one first 3... 2-" the woman said as she let the rod touch the wound in one second bursts along the whole length which, because she chose a little wound to start, luckily wasn't that long.

Yubin screamed, biting her shirt hard and crying, shaking her head. This was even worse than what she felt during that sick game. She kept crying, unable to stop because it was just too much. Everything that happened today just broke her.

"Don't worry, you won't remember this" the woman sighed at her loud screams. "Thigh next" she just announced, holding the rod against it for two seconds before moving to the next because it was a big wound.

The hunter just screamed loudly again, shaking her head and crying.

"P-Please… stop!" She cried, not able to take any more pain. "Let m-me die" she pleaded between sobs. At this point, dying felt more appealing than enduring any more pain.

"I promised your friend to not let you die" the woman stated when she heard Yubin's heartbeat getting weaker. "Shit, I knew we were wasting time" she whispered, shaking her head.

The blue haired girl felt herself getting weaker by the second, her vision was getting blurrier and she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She let her hands fall down on her waist as she could literally feel her heart struggling to keep her alive. She looked at the silhouette in front of her and she closed her eyes, thinking that she would have preferred to die in Yoohyeon's arms, like it was happening earlier that day.

"I'm sorry, kid" was the last thing the hunter heard until everything went black.

**Thanks for reading, much love ♥  
  
QOTD: Do you like the Odd Eye or Wind Blows choreo more?**

**Nyle: /  
Cristina: Wind blows**


	117. Chapter 117

Minji, Bora and Gahyeon were in the car, a few streets away from the building of the address they were supposed to be. They decided to wait a little bit, just to see if the other team was able to send them some information about the building they already entered. 

“Still radio silence” Minji sighed, looking at Bora and Gahyeon. “They’re probably busy fighting… Let’s start” she decided, stepping out of the car.

"Come on, tiny vampire, it's time for some real action" Bora said, getting out as well and holding out her hand for Gahyeon to take.

The pink haired girl held Bora’s hand and stepped out of the car with a little smile. She had trained a lot and she improved so much. She and Bora didn’t have the time to go on another mission after the first one with Minji and Yoohyeon, and this was making Gahyeon pretty nervous. 

“I hope to do good” she said in a soft voice, looking at Bora and loving how her smile was able to calm her down.

"You'll do great" the brunette simply said, opening the trunk of the car to get out her crossbow, strapping it over her shoulder and filling her pockets with silver bolts.

Gahyeon nodded her head and stretched her neck a little, turning towards Minji. 

“We are ready” she stated as soon as Bora walked beside her.

"Great, kid, I'm going to need you to protect Bora in there if a fight breaks out. And if someone knocks the crossbow out of her hands, you bring it back to her asap" Minji explained.

“I will” the pink haired girl replied, nodding her head and sounding confident. She promised both Siyeon and Yubin that she would keep Bora safe and she really wanted to be a vampire on whom Bora could rely on.

"Also, tiny vampire" the hunter said, holding out a silver crossbow bolt in front of her. "The end of these isn't actual silver, so if there is an opportunity, you could use these as mini daggers"

Gahyeon took a bolt in her hand, carefully holding it from the handle and passing it from hand to hand. 

“Can I keep this one?” she asked, looking at the small hunter.

"Ofc you can! I am full of them" Bora laughed, showing her full pockets and some bolts strapped to the inside of her jacket.

“Great” the pink haired girl smiled as they walked to the main entrance, looking at Minji. “Do we get in?”

"Let's try something else this time" the oldest vampire said, not wanting to walk into a trap again and simply knocking on the door.

“Did you just knock?” Bora asked with a chuckle, curious about what would happen next.

"I did" the black haired vampire responded, intently listening as she heard footsteps inside, a few of them. She tried to hear how long the vibrations of the sounds travelled until they hit a wall, deducing what room they had behind the door. "The first room is a giant entrance hall with... a few vampires on the second floor ready to jump down" she said, having found that out by listening to the soundwaves.

“I hope I’ll be able to do that as well… in 200 years probably” Gahyeon mumbled, looking at Minji. “Do we just walk in and fight?”

"We walk in but we act like we don't know they are there. Just grab Bora and jump to the side as soon as I tell you to" the leader smiled, kicking the door open.

“Okay!” Gahyeon replied, nodding her head as Minji opened the door, walking in, followed by the hunter and the younger vampire.

"Let's do this girls" Minji cheered, walking further in the room to act unaware and as soon as she heard movement, she gave Gahyeon the sign to do what she said as 3 vampires jumped down.

The pink haired vampire quickly picked Bora up and jumped to the side, following Minji’s instruction.

"Good luck, tiny vampire" Bora smirked, immediately readying her crossbow and shooting the lustre above Minji and the three vampires, making it fall down as the older woman got away just in time. 

“Nice” Minji cheered, loving how smart Bora was while fighting. She noticed that one of the vampires was already dead, probably because his neck got broken under the weight of the lustre. Another one got back up and ran towards Minji while Gahyeon put down Bora on the side of the room so her shoulders were covered and she ran to the remaining vampire.

The man had seen Gahyeon coming and right before the girl's fist connected with his face he rolled out of the way, jumping up and lunging at her.

The pink haired vampire kept her cool and thought back at her training with Bora. They weren’t the strongest or the fastest… but they were the smallest. And Bora taught her that it could actually give them advantages. She waited until the last second and as soon as the vampire was close enough she grabbed him by the collar and she let herself fall back. As her back touched the ground she kicked him behind her, as hard as she could. The vampire flew against the wall and Bora was quick to pierce his heart with a bolt as soon as he touched the ground.

"Nice one kid" Bora commented as a loud snap was heard and a thud right after. "I feel sorry for the guy" she added, looking at Minji with a chuckle.

“I don’t” Gahyeon scoffed, sounding confident. “Killing them means that we saved humans’ lives” she said with a proud smile. That was her motivation, she was okay with killing them if it meant that she was saving innocents lives.

"I know, tiny vampire, I was just joking at how loud that snap was" the brunette chuckled as another door flew open, revealing 5 more vampires.

“Five more?” Gahyeon mumbled, turning towards Minji. She was about to ask how they should face them, but three of them ran towards the group, meaning there was no time to plan.

"Five more" Minji just stated, cracking her knuckles and her neck. "Free training, kid"

The younger vampire nodded her head and she was about to run towards a vampire when a bolt hit his heart, passing dangerously close to Gahyeon’s arm. So close that a tiny drop of blood streamed down her arm. 

“Sorry! That was the best shooting trajectory” Bora chuckled, knowing she hadn’t hurt Gahyeon at all.

"You're lucky I like you" Gahyeon chuckled as another one grabbed her arm harshly but the youngest vampire didn't panic and swiftly stabbed the bolt she had asked Bora to keep in his throat, making blood go everywhere. "Eww"

“I will think about making two special bolts for you” Bora chuckled “They could be your side weapons!” 

"Sounds good" the pink haired girl replied, pulling the bolt out of his throat with a disgusted look and kicking his body away.

“While you were busy talking, I killed the other two” Minji protested, snapping the neck of the last one “Now three”

"We weren't talking, we were busy doing tactics and killing enemies" Bora protested, loading her crossbow again.

“You’re too talkative together! I should have gone with Bora-Yubin and Siyeon-Gahyeon pairings” Minji chuckled. “At least one in the couples would be quiet”

"You wouldn't dare to pull Team Tiny apart" Gahyeon pouted, fixing her hair since some strands were blocking her vision and she had to tighten her high ponytail again.

“I agree. Team Tiny is staying” Bora said, walking closer to Minji. “What’s next?”

The leader kept quiet, trying to detect some sounds as she closed her eyes and pointed at a door.

"A few more vampires in there" she stated.

Both girls nodded, following Minji to the door as the older vampire kicked it down, quickly walking in to check the situation. Four vampires were on the ground, but she could hear some steps from above. She pointed her finger up, making sure that Gahyeon and Bora knew there were more. The pink haired girl picked Bora up and quickly jumped to the side, wanting the hunter to have her shoulders covered again.

"Three upstairs" Minji whispered, analyzing the layout of the room which looked like some sort of library. "You can jump up using those bookcases, I'll take care of those four"

Gahyeon nodded her head and picked up Bora once again. She jumped using the bookcases as Minji suggested until they reached the top. 

"Can you take down one of them from here?" Gahyeon whispered as two of the vampires started running towards them.

"I don't think so, they're moving too fast" the brunette replied, knowing she wasn't able to calculate the shot.

Gahyeon nodded, putting Bora down where she knew no one could reach her without meeting her first. She ran towards the first vampire and she bent down, dodging the female vampire's attack, but as soon as she tried to stand back up, the woman hit her in the stomach, making her fly back beside Bora.

"You okay, kid?" Bora worried, swiftly helping her back up when she received a kick on her shoulder, making the hunter yell in pain and sending her crossbow flying.

"Bora!" The pink haired girl screamed, quickly picking her up and jumping back. "Stay here" she said, gently putting her with her back against the wall and running towards the crossbow, just like the other vampire. She knew they would crush it, or worse, use it against them and Bora would be unarmed. 

"You got it, tiny vampire" the hunter encouraged her, holding her shoulder in pain and looking down at Minji who was easily winning 1v4.

Gahyeon ran as fast as she could, sliding down to the ground as soon as she got close enough to the crossbow, picking it up. Two vampires jumped on her but she was able to kick one of them back, while the female one tried to reach for her neck. She rolled to the side, managing to avoid her from grabbing her neck, but the vampire was able to slash the side of it with her long nails, making Gahyeon scream in pain.

"Let me end your life quickly, you pink freak, you won't get out of here anyway" the woman hissed, slashing her face again.

The pink haired girl screamed once again as blood started to blur her vision. She managed to kick the woman away, crawling backwards and cleaning her face with her hands, trying to wipe away the blood as she felt the anger rising. 

She lunged at the woman, jumping on top of her and grabbing her collar.

"Stop. Slashing. My. Face!" She yelled, slamming the back of the vampire's head against the ground with every word.

“End her” Bora instructed, noticing the two other vampires approaching. “My crossbow!” she asked, wanting Gahyeon to slide it on the ground towards her.

The youngest vampire kicked the crossbow towards Bora as she picked the woman she had under her up and threw her at one of the two vampires.

Bora picked up the crossbow and pointed it at the two vampires on the ground. As soon as the female vampire stood back up, Bora shot a bolt right through her heart, loading her crossbow again.

"She was my target!" Gahyeon growled with her fangs out, simply snapping the other vampire's neck, leaving only the last of the three who was on the ground.

“You had your chance to end her and you threw her away” Bora simply replied, looking down at the third vampire. She pointed her crossbow at him, but before she could shoot a flash of black jumped on him and a second later the male vampire was laying on the ground, dead.

"Minji!" Gahyeon yelled, clearly not happy about that. "We had him!"

“This is not a game with points, little one. I don’t care who takes them down as long as they die” Minji stated, looking up at them. “Come back down, just in case another freak key figure decides to separates the groups again”

Gahyeon calmed down before, letting her fangs back in before walking to Bora and picking her up.

"Is your shoulder okay?"

“Yeah, it’s fine” Bora said with a smile, not entirely honest. She knew it wasn’t broken or anything but it hurt like hell to move it.

"Good... I was worried it got hurt again" the pink haired vampire smiled, jumping down to join Minji.

As the pink haired girl let Bora on the ground, Minji walked to them, grabbing Gahyeon’s chin and looking at her face. 

“It didn’t get your eyes” she said, looking at the cuts on her face and bending down to kiss them. “There will be no sign of them in a few hours”

"Thank you... it really hurt though" the younger girl pouted. "What is next?"

“I can’t hear steps and I don’t think there are any more rooms s-” Minji was saying when she stopped, hearing a few mechanic noises. She turned around to see a huge screen come down from the ceiling, on the side of the room.

"What the heck?" Bora asked, staring at Minji no clue what was going on.

“Whatever they show us… it’s probably not the reality, okay?” Minji stated, remembering what happened in the other mission. “If we don’t clearly see faces, we don’t believe in anything, do you hear me?”

"Yeah that s-" Gahyeon wanted to reply when on the screen was a scene of Yoohyeon and Siyeon locked in a chair, Yubin on the other side with a cloaked figure holding her leg. "Uhm... define how much of their... f-face we need to s-see?"

Minji looked at the screen, feeling her fear rising. Yubin’s face was clearly visible and so were the side profiles of Yoohyeon and Siyeon. This had to be fake, how did they even end up in a situation like that one? 

“M-Minji… how do we know if t-this is real?” Bora whispered “My s-sister has wounds everywhe-” she was saying when they heard a voice coming from the screen.

"Final level... Would you rather let one of them get killed... or be stabbed in the stomach?” the voice spoke as the blue haired girl on the screen just kept crying.

"What the-... Yubin!" Gahyeon screamed at the big screen, shaking Minji's arm. "T-this is fake right? It's not real? Minji?!" 

“I d-don’t… I don’t know” Minji whispered, not knowing how the video could be fake. 

“I’m scared” the faint whisper of Yubin hit Bora's heart harder than any bullet ever could.

“Yubin… Just kill me” Yoohyeon’s voice whispered back, destroying Minji’s heart.

"That's... not real" Minji shook her head. "Come on, let's go" she added in a whisper.

"She h-has my bracelet" Gahyeon cried, pointing at Yubin's wrist. "H-How can this b-be fake, Minji?" 

"G-Gahyeon... we need to go" the older vampire stated, taking one of Bora's bolts and throwing it at the screen but it didn't do anything.

Bora had her eyes fixed on the screen, unable to look away as her sister answered the question, screaming while a dagger stabbed her stomach. Both Yoohyeon and Siyeon were crying and there was no way the video was a fake one. The girls looked exactly as they looked when they left the house this morning. 

"W-We have to go there… now" Bora whispered as tears fell down on her face. "M-My sister… she's-" she tried to say, feeling her world crumble under her feet.

"We don't know... when that happened. They are f-fine" Minji whispered. "We w-won't fall for this"

"My sister is dying, Minji!" Bora screamed, pointing at the screen. "I'm going there" she stated, turning around to walk away.

"Again, we don't know when that happened and Singnie and Yooh are there, Bora" The older woman countered.

"They can't move and I-" Bora was saying when the image on the screen changed, showing Siyeon and Yoohyeon in the same room as before, but they were free and Yubin wasn't behind the glass anymore. 

"You killed my friend!" The silver haired vampire yelled as she punched Siyeon's jaw.

"Pup what are you-" Minji whispered under her breath when she saw the look in the women's eyes.

The three girls looked in silence as Siyeon and Yoohyeon fought against each other. The blonde haired girl kicked Yoohyeon hard and after a few struggles she pushed her to the ground to punish her.

"Stop this!" Minji yelled in a hurt voice, picking up a desk and throwing it at the screen before sinking on her knees.

A part of Bora wanted to help Minji stand back up, telling her that every would be okay but she couldn't bring herself to react. On the screen Yoohyeon kept accusing Siyeon of being the cause of Yubin's death and Bora just couldn't snap out of it. Her sister died and she wasn't there with her, once again she wasn't able to say goodbye.

"I see you enjoyed the scenes?" A female voice suddenly said from somewhere in the room. "You can keep watching of course, it would be a shame to interrupt their show"

"They're… n-not real" Gahyeon whispered, trying to convince herself. There was no way Yubin was dead. "We need… t-to get out of here and… we will find them home, safe. A-All of them" 

"I'm no human. But I know the human body. Maybe you should ask your small friend there what happens if you get stabbed in those places" the woman chuckled.

Bora barely heard the voice of the woman from the intercom. Her vision was blurry and her ears were ringing as she started to breath faster, crouching down on the ground. 

"She's… n-not dead" she mumbled, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Believe what you want to believe" the voice scoffed, making the screen go back up. "All of that happened half an hour ago. Maybe there's still time?"

Half an hour ago. If the videos were real, there was no way Yubin could have survived half an hour, with those wounds. Bora clenched a hand on her shirt on her chest and she breathed even faster, shaking her head as tears kept falling down her face. 

"I shouldn't… have left… her side" she cried, putting her hands on her ears because they won't stop ringing.

"Bora... on the video there was the dead body of that cloaked vampire but... did you see Yubin?" The pink haired vampire asked.

"G-Gahyeon… she c-couldn't survive those injuries" the hunter cried, shaking her head. "And Yooh s-said… She said she was dead"

"We shouldn't think that unless we... s-see a body" the pink haired girl shook her head.

"I w-want to go home… I need to k-know she's okay" Bora whispered, trying to breathe regularly. 

"Snap out of it! If she is alive, you are wasting time right now, Bora" Gahyeon suddenly raised her voice, making the hunter look her in the eyes.

"Y-You are her partner" Bora said, slowly standing up and walking to Gahyeon. "I don't know if s-she's your mate but… d-do you feel anything? Do mates feel if the o-other one d-dies?" She asked desperately, looking at Minji.

The older woman didn't respond as she was still just looking at the ground but Gahyeon cupped Bora's face, keeping her eyes on her.

"I... I feel her" Gahyeon lied, just because she had to snap Bora out of it.

"O-Okay… I trust you" the hunter whispered, nodding her head and wiping away her tears. "M-Minji… we have to keep going" she whispered, walking to the older woman, trying to pick her up from the ground.

"Why don't you leave her to me?" The woman they assumed was the Puppeteer suddenly said, entering the room with a red fighting outfit and a rose in her hands that she threw at the oldest vampire.

"Minji, you need to snap out of it" Bora whispered, looking at the woman. "We can't make it without you" 

"Kim Minji, will you stand up and walk over to me please?" The woman asked.

As soon as the woman spoke, Minji stood up, shoving Bora to the side and walking to the red dressed vampire, standing in front of her and not saying a single word.

"This is your big bad leader right?" The blonde vampire asked, smirking at Bora. "Watch this. Minji? Kneel for me please"

The black haired vampire nodded her head and kneeled down before the woman, bowing her head.

"M-Minji" Gahyeon whispered, turning towards Bora with a worried expression.

"Hands in your lap, please" the woman kept instructing, knowing she had Minji under her control.

Once again Minji did exactly what the woman asked her to do, putting her hands on her lap and waiting for the next command.

"Aww look at that. Aren't you a good little puppet?" The blonde chuckled, combing Minji's hair and tilting her chin up to look at her.

As the woman was busy toying with Minji, Bora loaded her crossbow and silently aimed at the woman, firing as soon as she got a chance. Because she was breathing so heavily before and her shoulder still hurt from the kick the bolt completely missed her target which of course gained the Puppeteer's attention.

"Of course you decided to control her, you coward" Bora hissed, looking at the woman. "They say you Nightshades believe in honour… but where is yours?"

"My honor will be here once I bring my three new puppets home" the woman simply replied.

"Why did you show us those fake videos before? Is it the only way you can charm people? If they're mentally weak?"

"Oh but sweetie, those videos weren't fake" the blonde chuckled, rapping Minji's shoulder. "Would you mind standing up?"

As the woman asked, Minji stood up, turning towards Bora and Gahyeon with an empty expression on her face.

"I need your help collecting my new toys, Minji... but don't kill them. They need to be alive to go through the puppet program"

"I will capture them for you" Minji replied as she looked at the woman. "Which one do you want first?"

"Let's start with the human. They break more easily, doll" the blonde smiled, caressing Minji's cheek.

The black haired girl nodded her head and turned towards Bora, locking eyes with her as she started to run towards her. Gahyeon got in the way, placing herself before the human, but Minji simply pushed her out of the way, slamming her against the wall.

"Minji stop! Think of Siyeon" the pink haired vampire yelled as she rubbed her back.

The black haired vampire didn't listen to Gahyeon and she ran to Bora, dodging a bolt aimed at her leg. When she reached the hunter she slammed her against the wall, not too hard because her orders were to keep her alive. 

"One puppet captured" she stated, throwing the crossbow away from Bora's hand and locking her hand on the hunters neck without squeezing.

"Good job doll. Render her unconscious and we can take our pink barbie as well" the Puppeteer commended her.

"M-Minji" the hunter whispered, bringing her hand on the vampire's cheek. "It's me, it's Bora. P-Please snap out if it…"

"Orders are to-" Minji was saying when she got pushed to the side by Gahyeon kicking her side.

"Get off of her, Minji! Fight against it!" She yelled.

Minji stood back up and growled, letting her fangs out. 

"Your turn will come as well. Orders are to get the human first" the black haired girl stated, running to Gahyeon and kicking her away.

"Hey! Think of Siyeon! You're s-soulmate" Bora tried the same thing as Gahyeon, pointing at the Puppeteer and throwing a bolt at her teammate.

Gahyeon took the bolt from the ground and looked at the Puppeteer, knowing what Bora was asking her to do. She let out her fangs and she ran towards her as they started to spar violently.

"You think this will change anything, little girl?" The blonde asked, easily blocking all of Gahyeon's rash attacks. "You're only making yourself tired"

As they continued to spar, Minji went back to Bora and after a really brief fight, the hunter was lying on the ground, not able to compete at all against Minji. 

“Minji… l-look at me” she pleaded, cupping her face as soon as the vampire bent down. “We need to go back home! We need to win this and go home… your puppy is waiting for you”  
  


"We will go home, Bora. Master will make you her puppet and we will go home" the leader responded.

The hunter sighed, looking in Minji’s eyes and caressing her cheek as the vampire wrapped her hand on her neck once again, wanting to make her unconscious. 

“I’m sorry” Bora whispered as she repeatedly stabbed Minji’s leg with a bolt she had in her hand. “We can’t win against you… so I need you to come back, one way or the other” she stated.

"Master... w-wanted you unconscious" Minji said, biting through the pain and trying to go on despite her leg hurting like hell.

“And I… want my friend back!” Bora yelled, stabbing Minji’s leg again and again as the vampire’s hand squeezed her neck. “I d-don’t know if I lost… a sister today. I w-won’t lose anyone else!” she screamed in Minji’s face.

"S-she will m-make you into m-my friend" the black haired vampire whispered, still in her haze as she looked the smaller woman straight in the eyes.

“I a-already am” Bora whispered, struggling not to lose consciousness as she tried to think about a way out of this. This woman could charm people without even locking eyes with them and without wasting energy on it, but she had to have a weakness… everyone does.

"Master said she needed to turn you. Once that happens you will be my friend. Just lose consciousness so I can complete my task" Minji said in an empty voice.

Bora put both her hands on Minji’s ones on her neck as she struggled to breathe. They had spent a whole week trying to find a plan to defeat this key figure and the training consisted of a vampire charming Bora or Yubin, while the others tried different things to pull the humans out of their trance. It was a hard training for everyone because the vampires were at a loss of energy and the two humans were starting to get weak and confused by the constant spell on them.

"Minji... stop" the hunter tried one last time, desperately trying to get the vampire's hands off of her neck. "This is... not you"

“This is what Master asked” the vampire replied, looking into Bora's eyes. At this point the hunter felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore and she thought back at the training. One of the things that seemed to snap the people out of the trance was the confusion when they were taken by surprise from something they didn’t expect it would happen. Bora moved her hands to Minji’s collar and did the only thing she could do to surprise Minji from the position they were in… she locked lips with her.

The vampire widened her eyes and loosened her hands around Bora's neck a little as she felt the small woman's lips on hers. Her hands still put pressure but not enough to cut off Bora's air supply as she felt herself leaning into the liplock.

Bora moved her lips against Minji’s ones as her hand trailed down to reach the pocket of her pants, where her phone was. Something else that seemed to snap them out of the trance during the training was the voice of the people they loved and that’s why before the mission everyone recorded a vocal message. 

"I... this is not what m-master asked" the black haired vampire whispered as her hands involuntarily moved to the hunter's cheeks, deepening the kiss in her haze.

“But your master is busy now” Bora replied, knowing that that was part of the plan as well. Gahyeon’s role was to keep the key figure busy until Bora was able to get Minji out of the trance. They studied different scenarios, but of course this was the most probable one... because who wouldn't want to control the most powerful woman in the room?

"Why... why do I not know... my task anymore?" Minji asked, still desperately moving to keep their lips locked.

"Because I took you by surprise… and you're confused" Bora whispered as she managed to open the chat she needed on her phone, clicking on a vocal message. 

"Hey babe, it's your baby vampire here" the message started, followed by a little chuckle. "If everything is going in the right way, now you're feeling pretty confused, but I'm here! And Bora and Gahyeon are there for you! I'll wait for you at home so you better get out of that haze, alright? I love you, babe"

"P-Pup?" The older woman whispered, when she locked eyes with Bora, slowly realizing what was happening. "Bora? I am... Kissing you?" She asked but her lips still moved on her own.

"You are and… it's time to stop" Bora said in a whisper, pulling a little bit back. "Do you remember the plan? You need to act as if you're still under her spell, okay? I'll pretend to be passed out so you can get close to her" the hunter whispered, caressing Minji's cheek.

"Y-yes" the black haired girl whispered, pulling back from Bora's lips and wiping them with her sleeve. "Sorry"

"I can't say it was unpleasant" Bora whispered with a chuckle. "I had to surprise you, remember?"

"Yeah... but I didn't expect a kiss" Minji whispered as she stood up, looking at Gahyeon who was still fighting with the blonde woman, both having a few wounds on their body.

Bora glanced at Gahyeon before closing her eyes, feeling proud of how far Gahyeon had come. Minji picked Bora up in her arms and walked towards the blonde woman, locking eyes with Gahyeon and making her understand she was out of the trance.

"Good job, doll. You can put her over there and help me... take this pest out. She's stronger than she looks" the Puppeteer smiled as Gahyeon scraped her arm with the silver bolt again.

"Yes, Master" Minji replied, putting Bora down on the ground exactly where the woman told her and walking back to her, suddenly slamming her to the ground and locking her hand on her neck.

"Kid, put that bolt in her so the silver prevents her from using her powers" Minji instructed as she growled at the key figure.

"How d-did you-" the woman was asking when Gahyeon stabbed her leg with the silver bolt and the woman screamed in pain.

"Time for answers yourself" Minji hissed, locking eyes with the woman and keeping her head in place. "Where is Yubin? Is she dead?"

"She i-is" the woman replied, looking in Minji's eyes. "You saw it yourself! A human can't survive stabs in her side, stomach, arm and a bullet in her leg"

"Did you see her dead?" Minji asked, knowing she had to be quick because she felt her energy dropping.

"I don't know" the woman said, unable not to answer "My puppet s-said she died in the t-tall one's arms"

"So she could be... alive?"

"I didn't see… her dead body b-but… I don't think she… can be alive" the woman answered, speaking her truth.

Minji released her from her charm because she didn't want to waste more energy than needed.

"Your game is over, Puppeteer" she growled, showing her fangs to show her dominance.

"My game… might be over, Kim Minji" the woman stated, looking at her "But your game just started and you have no idea of what is coming for you"

"What do you mean" Bora asked, interrupting the talk as she aimed her crossbow right at her heart.

"I mean… that you are falling apart. I will die today, knowing that my plan worked perfectly" the woman laughed, looking at Bora. "You three might be fine… but the other group was wrecked… mentally"

"Fuck you" Bora yelled, shooting a bolt through her hand. "You think we will fall apart? Just watch us from hell"

"You will… fall apart" the woman said when she stopped screaming because of the bolt in her hand. "Your… precious little sister already did. I enjoyed watching the game… waiting for the moment we would be so hurt that she would have killed one of her friends"

"Minji... can I?" Bora asked, loading her crossbow.

As Minji was about to answer, the woman screamed in pain, because Gahyeon stabbed her leg with the bolt again, and again and again. 

"I will t-take you home with us" the pink haired girl stated, looking at the blonde woman. "And if something really happened to Yubin… I will make sure you will suffer for years before I finally kill you" she shouted.

"Gahyeon don't... let's just end it here" Minji whispered, trying to calm the girl down.

"No… if Y-Yubin-" Gahyeon whispered, looking at Minji. "Killing her now is too easy"

"Don't act like them, Gahyeon. You would be doing the same, saying they are right. Do the right thing" Minji reasoned.

Gahyeon stabbed the woman's leg one last time before standing up and walking behind Bora. 

"Fine… just kill her" she whispered, looking right in the woman's eyes. After that the sound of Bora's crossbow could be heard and one more grunt as Minji got off of the lifeless body.

"Good job... we did well" the oldest woman said, not sounding too cheerful because they had no idea of how the other team actually did.

"L-Let's get out of here" Bora whispered, looking at Minji. "I need to see my sister"

"Does your phone have reception again?" Minji asked, wanting to just be able to call Yoohyeon.

Bora nodded her head, looking down at her phone.

"It does" she whispered, as she clicked on Yoohyeon's name, but she didn't pick up. She tried to call Siyeon and Yubin, but the result was the same.

"Call again" Gahyeon said, just needing to hear any of them to be sure.

"It's useless… they're not picking up. P-Please let's… let's just go home" Bora whispered, putting her phone away.

The three women went back to the car as the Gahyeon kept trying to call any of the three from the other group, suppressing her tears because she feared what she would hear as soon as she came home.

The drive home was a really silent one. The Puppeteer basically confirmed that the videos were real and even though Minji charmed her she said that it was unlikely for Yubin to be alive. When they parked out of the house, Bora quickly stepped out of it, before Minji could even turn the engine off. She ran to the door, fumbling with the key in her hands when she finally was able to enter. 

"Y-Yubin?" She called, as soon as she entered, looking in the living room.

"She's not here" Siyeon replied, sitting on the couch with Yoohyeon, ice packs on both of their wrists.

"W-Where is she?" Bora asked, tears already streaming down her face because of the videos and because of how cold Siyeon was in her response.

"Yo-... we gave her to a cloaked vampire that said they would save her" her girlfriend said, not wanting to blame it on Yoohyeon alone.

"Y-You what?" Bora whispered, shaking her head as Gahyeon walked in the room as well, followed by Minji. They didn't even need to ask if the video were real because Bora fell on her knees right in front of them, sobbing hard.

"It was the only-" Yoohyeon started to explain but as soon as she saw Minji she ran to her and hugged her, wincing at the pain on her wrists. "It was the only option left... she would either... d-die in my arms or... possibly be saved"

Gahyeon couldn't help but cry as well, feeling her heart tearing itself apart in hearing that Yubin was dying in Yoohyeon's arms. She bent down hugging Bora, picking her up and holding her tightly, knowing that she was suffering as much as her. 

"So... we don't know where she is?" Minji whispered, shaking her head.

"We don't" Yoohyeon whispered, holding Minji tightly. "I d-didn't want to let her go but… she was dying"

"It's okay, Pup" Minji said, rubbing a hand on her back. "None of this is our fault and about that person... was it Jiwoo?"

"I t-think so" Yoohyeon whispered, nodding her head. "She k-knew you were the one who turned me and… when I told her Yubin was Siyeon's pupil… she said she had a pupil as well and s-she lost it"

"Minji" Siyeon asked. "If Jiwoo took Yubin... what are her chances with... those injuries?"

"If she had all the wounds the Puppeteer told us she had…" Minji said, looking in Siyeon's eyes. "I don't know… we have to hope she was fast enough to bring her to a hospital before… it was too late"

"I-... I need to rest. I need to-... I need-" Bora started panicking, trying to pull herself up on the wall as she crawled towards the kitchen.

"B-Bora" Gahyeon whispered, gently pulling her up while Siyeon was still on the couch, looking away. She felt too hurt, too guilty, too broken to even look at Bora, let alone touch her.

"I-... I c-can't br-..." the smallest hunter whispered, fumbling to get the kitchen door open and falling on her knees again. "Yooh... Yooh! H-help..."

The taller vampire quickly let go of Minji and ran to Bora, asking Gahyeon to let her in her arms. 

"I'm here, Bora" Yoohyeon whispered, holding her tightly, but careful not to hurt her. "B-Breathe with me"

"What if she's... Yubin is-" Bora kept panicking as she put a hand on her chest because it hurt too much and her lungs were starting to burn.

"No… no, Bora" Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her head. "She's okay. You said it yourself when that vampire bit her, remember? She's way too stubborn and she loves bothering us way too much to die" Yoohyeon reassured her, combing her hair. 

"She's not he-... I want to... I left her- I-" the hunter tried to say, almost choking on her sobs.

"She… She will be okay" the silver haired vampire repeated as Minji embraced Gahyeon, who was crying desperately as well. "You didn't leave her… She told me she knew what she was doing with her choices. S-She saved us" Yoohyeon whispered as tears started to fall down again.

The brunette didn't reply for a few moments as she just kept breathing heavily, not able to calm down.

"Yooh... why is... Si-... not coming?" She whispered, holding her chest.

"She… she's in pain as well" Yoohyeon whispered, holding Bora tightly. "She can't face you and Gahyeon now…"

"Is she... is she leav-... me?"

"No… of course she's not" the taller vampire whispered, looking up to lock eyes with Siyeon, knowing that the blonde woman was probably looking at them. Siyeon looked at them for a couple of seconds before standing up from the couch and walking to the door, leaving the house. It was too much. She lost one of her closest friends and she let Bora, Gahyeon and Minji down. 

"Singnie please don't-" Minji tried to call after her when she heard the door close. It was an understatement to say that today's mission went awfully. One team fell into a foul trap yet again, resulting in pain and uncertainty about Yubin's condition, while the other team had to fight against that pain that the Puppeteer recorded, just for her sick game. It was going to be hard to move forward but... they needed to find a way and they needed to find Yubin.

**Thank you for reading, much love**   
  
Questions of the day: (1) What is your favorite Dystopia between 1, 2 and 3? (2) Would you be interested in a kingdomau from us?

** Cristina: It's a tie between 1 and 3 **

** Nyle: Percentage-wise I love the most songs on Dystopia 3 **


	118. Chapter 118

The morning after the mission everyone was a wreck and the house was incredibly quiet because no one had the strength or the will to talk. Gahyeon had been locked in her room for the whole night, crying with Minji. Yoohyeon held Bora tightly until morning, calming her down after every panic attack and Siyeon didn’t come back home until morning. She couldn’t bear to hear Bora and Gahyeon cry when she felt like she was the responsible one. As she walked back home, she found Minji in the living room and she locked eyes with her, moving her gaze down right after. 

"Where have you been, Singnie?" Minji asked in a calm voice, knowing why the blonde left and wanting to show her she didn't think she messed up at all.

“I don’t know… I just wandered” Siyeon replied, walking towards the stairs, not wanting to face anyone yet.

"Hey, come here for a second" her older friend whispered, patting her lap.

Siyeon stopped and sighed, turning around to face Minji and walking towards her. She sat down on her lap as Minji asked, but involuntarily she was still maintaining some distance between them. 

"This is not your fault, Singnie'' the leader whispered, lightly wrapping her arms around Siyeon's waist to pull her closer. "If I decided that my team would go to that building it would've ended the same but with someone else" she added, pressing a light kiss at the base of the blonde's neck.

“It is my fault, Minji” Siyeon whispered, shaking her head. “I told her to sit down on the chair… I hoped we could make it out of there somehow. I hoped that she would b-break down at some point and kill me… because t-this is even worse” Siyeon whispered, clenching her fist.

"Yoohyeon told me what happened. It isn't your fault and I won't repeat that again. Yubin decided how the situation was going to end and she chose to not let you two get hurt. And she will be fine"

“Minji… what are the chances of her being alive?” Siyeon asked, turning towards the older vampire. “I spent the whole time in that room thinking ‘that’s it, she’s going to die’ after every stab and every shock. She lost too much blood...“

"Yooh said she was still conscious in the room after and if she really did give her to Jiwoo... There is a high chance they would've made it to a hospital" Minji honestly answered, pressing another kiss on Siyeon's neck.

Siyeon took her phone out of her pocket and showed something on the screen to Minji, locking eyes with her.

“I called every single hospital in the city” she whispered, putting her phone away “There was no Lee Yubin in their database”

"We would've been notified if-..." the black haired vampire said, not ending that sentence "but we didn't"

“We didn’t” Siyeon repeated in a whisper. “Whoever that woman was… she didn’t bring Yubin to the hospital. How d-do we even know if that was Jiwoo?”

"We don't. But how many vampires do you know that are able to identify that I turned Yoohyeon?"

“I don’t know… she could have guessed” Siyeon whispered, shaking her head. “How… are Bora and Gahyeon?”

"Gahyeon... is a mess. And so is Bora but Yoohyeon stayed with her the whole time" Minji smiled, hugging the younger girl a bit closer.

“I should have been the one… staying there with her” Siyeon whispered, leaning against Minji’s body.

"I don't think she needed someone who kept blaming herself yesterday, Singnie. And she completely understood why you ran"

Siyeon nodded her head, completely abandoning herself into the hug. 

“I just… I want Yubin to walk through that door alive” the blonde vampire whispered faintly. “Nothing more than that…”

"That's what we all want, but right now, we just need to believe" the older vampire said, rubbing Siyeon's belly a little just like she knew the blonde liked it.

“I know” the younger vampire whispered, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She was physically tired and mentally drained and she felt like there was too much weight on her shoulders. “Minji… I p-punished Yooh” she admitted, wanting to be honest and knowing that it would come out anyway,

"I know you did. They showed us" her soulmate nodded her head. 

“I d-didn’t want to” Siyeon whispered faintly. “I know I shouldn’t have… not so soon but I just… I was hurt and-” she tried to explain, not wanting to blame Yoohyeon.

"Hey, a leader never wants to punish but if you have to, you just do it. Pup admitted that she was way out of line" Minji smiled, trying to put Siyeon at ease and lifting her up to turn her around so she faced her. "Singnie... I truly believe that you have the capabilities of being a good leader. I really do" 

“No… I’m n-not doing any of that again. I’m not a leader, Minji… you are” Siyeon replied, shaking her head. “I’m not meant to lead and I don’t want to do it” 

"You're my second in command" the black haired vampire stated. "And I trust you but... if you don't want to, then that's fine"

“I’m your second in command, but you’re here” the younger vampire replied, locking eyes with Minji. “I’m supposed to lead if you’re not here, but you are… and w-we won’t split the group again. I d-don’t even want to go on with this fucking mission” 

"I understand where you are coming from but... we can't just throw everything away now'

“We can, Minji. I don’t want to do this anymore… I don’t want to lose anyone else” Siyeon whispered, shaking her head.

"You won't. But if you give up... you know what would happen"

“I know” the blonde woman whispered, wrapping her arms around Minji’s waist and leaning her body on the older vampire’s one, relaxing it completely. She just wanted to stop thinking for a while.

"I know you're hurt, Singnie and you know I love you but... we can't stop now. We need to finish this. For us. For Yubin" Minji whispered, placing a long kiss on Siyeon's head.

“You’re right… we need to finish this” Siyeon whispered, closing her eyes and trying to let Minji’s words sink in. 

"My little wolf, maybe you should go check on Bora or... are you too comfortable?" Minji asked as Siyeon was digging her head into Minji's armpit.

“I don’t think I can face her” the younger vampire admitted. “I promised her I would keep Yubin safe when we left…”

"There was nothing you could do... Siyeon, that's your girlfriend. She has been having panic attacks all night and you haven't even checked on her once?"

“S-She’s… not just my girlfriend” Siyeon whispered “I told her s-she’s my mate”

"Of course she is. Everyone could see that. But maybe you should go do your duty as her mate then, no?" The older vampires asked with a little smile.

“Y-Yes… I need to check on her and I w-want to do that” Siyeon whispered, sitting back up. “I’m just afraid she could hate me…”

"Singnie... stop stalling"

“Y-You’re right… I’ll go. Thank you, Minji” the younger vampire stated, standing up and pecking Minji’s cheek before walking upstairs. She stopped in front of the door of the bedroom and she took a deep breath, knocking on it and hoping Bora would answer. 

"Yes?" Yoohyeon's voice answered from inside the room since she was still there to hold Bora.

Siyeon slowly opened the door and locked eyes with Yoohyeon, feeling a sharp pain in her chest thinking that the silver haired vampire held Bora for the whole night while Siyeon, her mate, wasn’t there for her. 

“I just… I wanted to check on her” the blonde girl whispered, noticing that Bora didn’t move so she was probably sleeping.

"She finally fell asleep again" Yoohyeon smiled, slowly standing up from the bed and giving Siyeon a quick hug. "She missed you and she was worried you would think she hated you"

"I… I did think that" Siyeon admitted in a whisper and as soon as Yoohyeon broke the quick hug, Siyeon hugged her again, holding her tightly. "Thank you, Yooh… thank you for being there for her when I wasn't"

"Of course, Siyeon, don't worry about it. I will always be there for her, just like you with Minji. And don't worry about leaving yesterday, I understand"

"Thank you" the older vampire said with a little smile. "Can I… Can I have a few minutes alone with her?" She asked in a whisper.

"She's all yours, I'll go talk to my mate downstairs. If she has a panic attack and you don't know what to do, just stay calm, hug her and call for me" the silver haired girl smiled, silently walking out of the room.

Siyeon looked at her girlfriend and she walked to the bed, slowly crawling on it. It was incredible how in this situation Bora could look even smaller and fragile than usual. The vampire moved as slowly as she could, laying down behind Bora and gently wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her a little bit closer. 

"I'm so sorry, Bora" she whispered faintly. The hunter shifted a little bit as a smile formed on her face.

"You came" she said in a warm voice that sounded pretty tired.

"I should have done it sooner" Siyeon whispered, pecking the back of Bora's neck.

"Shh, no regrets or blaming" Bora shushed her, pressing her body against Siyeon's front, making herself as small as possible.

"I have plenty of regrets" the vampire admitted under her breath. "For everything that happened"

“I know you do, but you shouldn’t and I don’t want to hear about them” her girlfriend whispered in a sweet tone, yawning cutely.  
  
"Do you want me to let you sleep?" The blonde vampire asked softly, noticing how tired Bora looked.

“No, no, I don’t want to sleep” the brunette smiled. “I am so happy you are back, wolf... I was really worried. You were all alone out there”  
  
"I didn't want to stay out this long" Siyeon admitted. "I went to the hill… to our place. I sat there for hours, I called every hospital in the city and then I just… walked until I was back home"

“You really did that?” the smaller girl asked in a small voice, sounding fascinated by the amount of effort Siyeon did to find her sister. “I love you even more, every day”  
  
"Of course I did… Not only because she's my mate's sister or Gahyeon's girlfriend" the vampire whispered, combing Bora's hair. "She's my friend and my pupil"

“I was panicking a lot last night but Yoohyeon helped me out... She told me Y-Yubin wouldn’t want me to freak out like this. She’s strong”  
  
"She is. The more I see about her and the more I notice all the things you have in common" Siyeon said, pulling Bora closer. "She's strong like you, brave like you… but fragile at the same time. You two are so brave when you have to be strong for someone else"

“Isn’t it kind of hypocritic of you to say that, miss Lee Siyeon?” the brunette asked, giving the vampire’s arm a light slap.  
  
"What do you mean?" The vampire asked in a tiny voice, hoping not to have said something wrong.

“Aren’t you brave all the time to uphold your powerful status? But when it comes down to it you are really insecure and scared” Bora said, completely exposing the blonde vampire.  
  
"Then I guess I fit in the family… the three of us are the same" the older woman admitted, knowing that she couldn't lie to Bora. It was time to be honest just like the hunter was with her. "I act brave… but I am indeed insecure and scared"

“I know you are and it’s kind of obvious where that habit came from” the hunter carefully said, not wanting to offend the vampire.  
  
"Where does it come from?" Siyeon asked in a whisper.

“I think your bond with Minji is the cause of that” Bora said, wanting to see how Siyeon reacted to know if she could go on or not.  
  
The blonde woman gently turned Bora towards her, wanting to face her while they talked about this.   
  


"I'm listening" she said, locking eyes with the hunter.

“You’ve always been at Minji’s side, you’ve always been taken care of but you never had to take care of someone else. Minji was a perfect example of how to stay loyal, how to care for someone and you are scared you can’t be as perfect as Minji. You’re scared that you can’t fulfill the expectations”

Siyeon looked away, feeling Bora's words hit her as a slap of reality. 

"She always took care of me and even when Gahyeon joined us… she's been our responsibility, of both of us" the vampire explained, looking back at Bora. "When Minji paired me with Yubin I realized she was my first full responsibility because out there it would be just me and her. I did my best… I've trained her, I've studied the best fighting style for her… she improved so much and we were so good together and… the first time everything is really in my hands… this happens"

“But this is not your fault, Yoohyeon said that, I saw it and I’m sure Yubin thinks that as well. You did great in taking care of her, Yubin looked up to you, liked you, learnt from you and many other things... Don’t beat yourself up about this. You were always brave to protect her so... she decided it was her time to pay you back and risk her life for once” Bora explained.  
  


"She is incredibly rational and… I could see what she was thinking the whole time. The choices they were giving her were either receiving a really bad injury or killing one of us" Siyeon explained "So she took the safer option for the group but she knew… I could see that she knew where all of that was going"

“She decided to go for the risky option. Put her life at stake or definitely getting one of you killed” the hunter explained, cupping Siyeon’s face. “Be honest with me, wouldn’t you have done the same?”  
  
"To save her? I would" Siyeon whispered, nodding her head and locking eyes with her girlfriend.

“See? There is no one to blame here, Wolf. They said it up to make someone risk their life and to make the others feel guilty. You breaking down because of guilt... that’s exactly what they want”  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?" The vampire whispered, looking deeply in Bora's eyes and leaning in to lock lips with her.

“Hmm... Ask me out on a date? I think that was enough to deserve me”  
  
"You could have said no" the vampire said with a little smile, wrapping her arm around Bora and pulling her closer.

“And why would I have ever said no to a really beautiful black haired vampire asking me out on a date?” the brunette asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because I am a vampire, because I'm constantly insecure and scared… I can't deal with pain so I just… run"

“That makes you the cutest vampire alive though” the smaller girl smiled, kissing Siyeon’s lips again and combing her hair. “You’re perfect just like you are, wolfie”  
  
"You are the perfect one, my queen" the vampire whispered, gently caressing her waist. "You know… I've never been so open with someone that wasn't Minji. This is new to me… admitting my fears and weaknesses"

“It’s not something you do with someone that isn’t that close to your heart. I imagine that’s even worse in your case since you’re a vampire. I’m just happy that I can see behind the scenes of Lee Siyeon and see your true colors” the younger woman whispered, taking a few strands of Siyeon’s blonde hair in her hand and gently caressing them.  
  
The vampire looked at Bora, wanting to say something but unable to find the right words. She wanted to say something but she was scared it would be too much, mostly because of the situation they were in. She cupped Bora's cheek and she smiled at her, caressing her cheek and pecking her lips, not saying anything.

“I love you, Lee Siyeon” the hunter whispered with a big smile.  
  
"And I love you, Kim Bora" the vampire replied, looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes. "I want to spend every day of my life with you" she added and she cursed herself right after. It slipped out of her lips.

“You do?” the brunette asked, moving her body a little because the position she was in made her leg cramp.  
  
"It d-definitely wasn't the right moment to say that but… I really do"

“I agree it was a poorly chosen moment but... at least that proves that thing is speaking to me” Bora said, looking straight in Siyeon’s eyes and putting her hand on the girl’s heart.  
  
"That thing" Siyeon said, putting her hand on Bora's on her heart "It just can't shut up every time you're around"

“You don’t have to make it shut up. I want it to speak to me every time” the hunter stated, caressing Siyeon’s cheek with her hand palm.  
  
"I never knew it could be that talkative" Siyeon admitted with a little chuckle. "And I will allow it to talk to you every time it wants"

“So... you wanting to share every day with me means t-” Bora wanted to ask when Yoohyeon came barging into the room, falling on her face because she tripped on the little step of the door.  
  
"Yooh? What happened?" Siyeon asked, quickly standing up from the bed and running to pick her up.

“Ouch... you have to come downstairs! Right now! Like now now!” The silver haired vampire yelled.  
  
Siyeon nodded her head, quickly holding her hand out for Bora, helping her up from the bed. 

"Can't you just tell us what this is about?" Bora asked, a little bit annoyed by the fact that Yoohyeon interrupted a pretty important moment.

“A message arrived! A message from that unknown person that actually isn’t that unknown anymore!”  
  
"Yooh… I really don't want to think about the next mission now" Bora whispered, looking at the tall girl and shaking her head.

"It's not about the next mission! It's... it's about Yubs! She's alive!" The silver haired girl excitedly, jumping up and down, hitting her head on the doorframe.

"W-What?" The brunette girl stuttered, widening her eyes. "She's alive? W-Where is she? Where is the message?"

"Downstairs" Yoohyeon pouted, rubbing the top of her head.

Siyeon quickly grabbed Yoohyeon's head, making her bend and pecking it, way too happy about the amazing news. She picked Bora up and ran downstairs, followed by Yoohyeon. 

"Where is Yubin?" Bora asked, since Yoohyeon said that she was downstairs.

Minji and Gahyeon looked at Bora with a little smile, gesturing her to sit down at the table.

"Thanks for getting them, Pup" Minji smiled, waiting until everyone sat down . "I can read the letter then"

"S-She's not here then?" Bora mumbled, holding Siyeon's hand as Minji looked at the paper in her hands.

  
  


Hello there Minji, Siyeon and other friends. You've formerly received messages from me as The Messenger and you will still receive one of those. However this time I can write a letter under my real name which you most likely already discovered was Jiwoo. I cannot tell you where I'm situated nor can I come see you at this point in time. I just wanted to let you know that your blue friend is alive and well after a lot of work. She really cut it close. She will stay with me for a few days until she is ready to go back. I have erased a few of her memories, don't worry, only the ones of the pain she experienced. Good luck.

Jiwoo

  
  


And after that Minji stopped reading the letter aloud because there was a part at the bottom that was specifically written for her and she wanted to read that on her own later.

"She's… she's alive and well" Bora whispered, smiling widely through the tears that were now falling down on her face. "She called her 'blue friend'... She sounds like you" Bora said with a little chuckle, squeezing Siyeon's hand.

"We kind of did grow up together" the blonde vampire smiled as well and it seemed like the mood got way way better after that message because everyone could smile again.

"Minji, I thought you were the only one that could do that memory erasing thing or... was I wrong there? Did you just mean you are the only one between you and Siyeon?" Gahyeon asked.

"There were a few people trained to do that… it was mostly used on injured warriors because once they came back from battle… They didn't want to go back again" Minji explained, scratching her arm. "So they used to erase the memory of that specific battle to make sure that they could go back to fight without any fear. That was one of Jiwoo's jobs"

"That sounds... really cheap and barbaric. You basically remove their PTSD and make them act like it never happened" Yoohyeon commented.

"That was the point, yes" Minji admitted, nodding her head. "Jiwoo hated it but she had to do it… the Clan wouldn't accept a refusal"

"You should be happy you two are turned vampires" Bora joked, looking at Gahyeon and Yoohyeon as Minji stood up, sneakily hiding the letter under her shirt.

"I'm going to the kitchen for a bit, girls" she smiled.

The girls nodded as Gahyeon happily stood up walking to hug Bora and Siyeon, feeling way too happy about the news of Yubin being alive as Minji walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind her, taking the letter out of her shirt.

  
  
  


For Minji:

Hey there my little girl, little sis.

I am so happy that I finally managed to find you and Siyeon. You can't imagine how I felt when I heard of your little group bringing hell to the Nightshades. I just wanted to tell you that... that I would've loved to have joined you all those years ago, that we weren't separated.

I am so, so proud of you, Minji. Look at where you are? You surrounded yourself with your own pack and a strong one at that. You know how much I cared about you and... I can't wait to see you again. Once you defeat the 4th key figure, my role as Messenger is over, meaning we could meet. 

My little Minji, keep fighting for what you believe in. I know you can make it. See you soon, little one.

Much love, Jiwoo

  
  
  


After reading the message Minji's eyes were filled with tears and she smiled to herself, reading the letter over and over again. Yubin was alive and Jiwoo was still on their side. She spent so many years hoping that the information they had about Jiwoo and Felix dying were wrong and this was the proof that they actually were wrong. She read the letter one last time, sighing a little when she noticed Felix wasn't mentioned at all… and that wasn't a good sign.

"Babe?" Yoohyeon asked because the girl noticed Minji had snuck off with the letter while the other three were hugging.

"You can come in" Minji replied, sniffling a little and running to hug Yoohyeon as soon as she closed the door behind her. "They're both alive! Yubin is alive and Jiwoo said… she will come back to us as soon as she's done being the messenger"

"So she confirmed that she was helping us from the inside?" The silver haired girl smiled, noticing the tears on Minji's cheeks, knowing it wasn't common for her to cry. "I can see you're happy" she added in a whisper.

"I'm… the happiest" Minji whispered, pecking Yoohyeon's lips. "I was trying to be strong for all of you but knowing how many wounds Yubin had… I thought she wouldn't make it. But she did and Jiwoo sent me a letter and… I'm overwhelmed" she said, letting out a little chuckle through the tears.

"I am glad to hear... about both things. I can see how much Jiwoo means to you and... if I see her she should be prepared for kisses and hugs after saving my friend"

"She would probably kick you to another planet" Minji laughed, caressing Yoohyeon's cheek. "She was really cuddly with me, Siyeon and h-her mate… not so much open with the others though"

"Oh right... Felix... did she mention him?" The younger vampire asked with a little voice, having noticed the stutter in Minji's voice.

"She didn't" the black haired vampire replied, weakly shaking her head. "If he was still with her… she would have mentioned him for sure"

"T-that's... sad but, we should be happy Jiwoo is alive" Yoohyeon stated, not wanting to think negatively right now.

"I'm really happy she is" Minji replied with a little smile. "And I can't wait for her to be home… she will have to get used to you humans. Well… you're not human anymore but still you were"

"I can imagine that it takes some getting used to... Look at Gahyeon for example, she grew up with you but she is still having some troubles" Yoohyeon chuckled. "And I can imagine you and Siyeon had some adapting to do as well"

"I adapted pretty well and so did Gahyeon. Siyeon… she had some trouble trusting humans" Minji said with a little chuckle. "And if Jiwoo didn't have contact with humans until now… she won't even look at you humans or former humans. But since she's keeping Yubin with her for a few days, maybe she will get used to her"

"Or not and Yubin is going to have a really hard time" the silver haired vampire said with an awkward smile, scratching the back of her head.

"If Siyeon warmed up to Yubin that much… I'm sure Jiwoo will do the same" Minji said, not actually sure about it. "The 'your blue friend' is not a good start though"

"I fear what's coming next though... these missions have been getting more dangerous every time" Yoohyeon admitted all of the sudden. "We'll see her after the last of the key figures is dead but... what kind of things are they going to have?"

"Jiwoo said she would give us further information" Minji said, handing the letter to Yoohyeon. "I just hope she's safe… if they find out she's the mole-..."

"They won't find her out, babe" Yoohyeon cut her off. "If she is as skilled as you say and she's been able to do this up until this point, she is more than capable of finishing the job".

"But she risked a lot. She helped us when she wasn't supposed to and she took Yubin with her" Minji replied in a whisper. "She has to finish her job while caring for Yubin and keeping her hidden. That's not easy…"

"It's not easy, but infiltrating the Nightshades and giving us all kinds of info without being detected isn't easy either"

"True. People kept asking Siyeon's mother why she chose Jiwoo as pupil when there were plenty of vampires stronger than her" Minji explained, looking at the letter. "And she always said that it was true, Jiwoo wasn't strong at all… but she was really fast and really smart and that was enough to make a great vampire out of her" the black haired vampire said, looking really proud.

"Sounds like a real tactician" Yoohyeon smiled, combing her girlfriend's hair.

"She was great… they were both great" Minji said with a smile. "I mean… Jiwoo is great and I hope Siyeon's mom is still great as well" she added, looking down.

"I really hope you find her... you finally could be complete again as well" Yoohyeon cheered.

"I really hope so" Minji smiled, nodding her head. 'But for now… Yubin and Jiwoo are alive and that's all I need to make this day perfect"

"I agree with you... we were... depressive as hell yesterday but this news definitely makes it better.

“It really does. I just hope they will come home soon, both of them” the vampire said with a smile, picking Yoohyeon up and pecking her lips a couple of times. 

"I love you, Minji. And... we will end this thing together. For our peace" the younger girl stated, sounding really determined.

“I love you too, my beautiful Pup” the vampire whispered, smiling at her. “And yes, we will end this soon and we will live a happy eternity together”

"Hey, what are you two doing? No sexy time in the kitchen please" Siyeon chuckled as she entered the room as well, looking really happy compared to earlier.

“Jiwoo… she’s coming back to us, Singnie” Minji said with the biggest smile. “She wrote that to me”

"She is?" The blonde asked, widening her eyes before smiling brightly as well. She hugged both girls tightly and then realized something. "Damn... I won't be the fastest anymore then..."

“You will be her pupil again, she will make you the fastest” Minji chuckled, kissing Siyeon’s forehead. “I miss seeing the two of you bickering now and then” 

"With reason! She made me trip during our last race because I was beating her!" The vampire challenged.

“I’m pretty sure you tripped over your own feet” Minji laughed, squeezing Yoohyeon and Siyeon tightly and letting out a happy sigh.

"I'm not Yoohyeon" the blonde teased, kissing both Minji's and Yoohyeon's head.

“Hey!” Yoohyeon protested, chuckling right after as Bora and Gahyeon walked in the kitchen and quickly joined the hug. 

“Isn’t Team Tiny invited to the group hug?” Bora asked with a little pout.

"Of course they are” Minji cheered with her teary eyes, embracing them all. "I love you, my family"

**Thanks for reading, much love ♥**   
  
QOTD: Have you reread a passage or a chapter sometime and if you did, which one and why?


	119. Chapter 119

The next morning Handong and Chaesol were informed of what happened in the group mission and of course neither of them took the news well. Minji called Handong, explaining everything that happened and telling her about Jiwoo’s message as well. The Chinese woman explained the situation to Chaesol in the softest way possible, knowing that Yubin being badly hurt would be a really delicate subject for her. The black haired girl didn’t react to Handong’s words for a couple of minutes, but the plants in the room reacted for her as they withered slowly and painfully. 

“W-Why always her?” was everything Chaesol managed to say after a few more minutes.

"Because she's a brave soul, princess" Handong whispered, slowly combing Chaesol's hair, hoping to calm her down.

“She shouldn’t be… she’s human” the black haired girl said, leaning towards Handong as if she was asking to be held.

"Why do you think I'm so worried about you, Chae when you say you'll fight?" The red haired girl whispered. "It's exactly the same"

“It’s not, Handong” the taller girl replied, shaking her head. “I have powers… she’s just a really well trained human”

"And you are a human with powers" the bartender mumbled, not wanting to fight again. "Anyway... she's safe"

“Is she? H-How do they know this person is telling the truth in that letter? How do they know it’s not one of the bad guys?” 

"Because that woman is Minji's friend from back in the old clan days" Handong explained, getting up and stretching her arms.

“Yeah but… how do they know it's her? They haven’t even seen the face of the person who took Yubin” Chaesol countered, looking up at Handong.

"They have been receiving messages from her and Minji is 100% sure it's her helping them out, princess. Don't worry about it, Yubin is safe... thank god"

“What did Minji mean with… Jiwoo erased her memory about what happened?” the black haired girl asked in a whisper. “Can vampires do that? Erase memories?”

"I know that Minji can and she said that only a select few have learned it in their clan but yes, they can" the Chinese woman replied.

“She won’t remember the s-stabs and the s-shock and all of that” Chaesol whispered, playing with her fingers. “T-That’s good…”

"That's exactly it. She won't remember any of that... so don't talk to her about it"

“I won’t… but I want to see her as soon as she comes back” Chaesol replied, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"We will go see her as soon as she's back, I promise" the Chinese girl smiled. "But today I have something else to do with you"

“I don’t really feel like doing anything” the black haired girl admitted, looking down and noticing the effect her mood had on her plants.

"Princess, we will go out today and do something fun! Look at your plants, you should be happy" the bartender stated, making the girl smile by pulling the girl's cheeks up.

“That’s… not working” Chaesol mumbled, moving her cheeks against Handong’s hands and looking at her plants. “I managed to control happiness a little bit… because the flowers didn’t bloom on their own in a few days but… sadness is still a problem”

"You'll do great... you'll get the hang of it somehow" Handong said, pulling Chaesol up a little. "Come on, lazy butt, get dressed or we will be late"

“Late for what?” the black haired girl asked, sitting up only because Handong pulled her. “Where are we going?”

"You'll see" her girlfriend stated, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

“Tell me at least what I should wear. Fancy? Elegant? Casual?” Chaesol asked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"You can go with something casual. You'll just be with me" Handong smiled, getting up from the bed and brushing her hair since she was already dressed.

“And what if I want to wear something fancy for you?” Chaesol asked with a smile, looking at her girlfriend through the mirror.

"Then you can wear something fancy for me, you're free to do what I want... just don't be too distracting" the Chinese smirked.

“Okay boss” Chaesol smiled, taking some clothes out of the dresser and changing herself into them. “I think this could work? Not too casual but not too distracting?” she chuckled, pointing at her black shorts and a simple red tank top.

The red haired woman checked Chaesol up and down, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'm sure that I can resist you like this" she chuckled, loving how good those clothes looked on her.

"I should be offended" Chaesol pouted, walking to the mirror and brushing her hair. "Do I have time to do my makeup or are we in a rush?"

"Umm" her girlfriend whispered, looking at the tickets and scratching her head. "Yeah, you have some time, 5 minutes"

"Five minutes? I'll just put some lipstick on" Chaesol chuckled, walking to the bathroom and coming back a few minutes after, with a really light and natural makeup. "Okay, I'm ready"

"Great" Handong smiled, taking her hand as they left their room, saying goodbye to Kwan who was on the phone with someone on the couch, laughing loudly and leaving the penthouse.

The two girls drove off and Chaesol looked around curiously, trying to figure out where they were going. 

"Can you tell me now?" she asked with a pout, caressing Handong's leg while the girl was driving.

"You'll see, princess just be a little patient" the older woman chuckled "and stop rubbing my leg, you're distracting me"

"You get distracted very easily, flower" Chaesol chuckled, still resting her hand on Handong's leg but stopping to move it.

"That's your fault. My girlfriend is just too attractive"

"You said you could resist me" the black haired girl teased, looking out of the window, still trying to figure out where they were going.

"I can, barely though and leg rubbing really doesn't help me, Chae" the Chinese stated with a smile, making a left turn and slowing down the car as they approached a grass field.

"Where are we? There are no buildings around" Chaesol asked confused, noticing a few other cars parked in the field. "Miss Handong, did you just bring me here to have car sex?" She asked, laughing a little.

"W-what? There are other cars here! It's not a c-car sex orgy or anything!" 

"Okay. After you proposed to use my vines as handcuffs… I'm expecting anything" the black haired girl laughed, looking at how red Handong's cheeks were.

"We s-still d-didn't do that... and why would I b-bring you somewhere just to... you know" the red haired woman whispered.

"I don't know… maybe it was a kink of yours" Chaesol chuckled. "And we are not doing the handcuffs thing… yet. I want to control my powers perfectly before that"

"I wasn't asking?! I mean I wouldn't min-... just... I didn't bring you here for sex" the bartender struggled.

"I still can't believe I have this effect on you" Chaesol whispered, cupping Handong's cheek and pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"Thanks I needed that..." Handong sighed, calming down a bit and pointing at a screen. "I know you normally do this at night but... I booked the tickets wrong"

"A drive-in cinema?" Chaesol asked, sounding really excited. "I've always wanted to do this!"

"R-really? I wish that I booked the tickets for a night movie though... this is way less romantic in broad daylight"

"I don't mind! It's still really romantic. We get to watch the movie and hold hands without anyone giving us weird looks. It's perfect!" Chaesol said with a smile.

"Should I go park a little closer to the other cars? We are kind of... on our own in this spot" the Chinese asked a little nervously.

"I think we are fine here. I wouldn't like to watch a movie with people staring at us through the window" Chaesol said with a little smile. "Is it okay for you? If you want to park closer to the cars it's fine"

"No no, I was just asking. Why would they stare at us though? There is a movie"

"We are two gorgeous ladies in a car, holding hands and exchanging kisses now and then. Who wouldn't stare at us?" The korean girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... you're right" the red haired girl said as she undid her seatbelt. "Stay here, I'll get us some snacks"

"Snacks? This is getting better by second" Chaesol chuckled, blowing a kiss to Handong as she closed the door of the car.

"Still 10 minutes till the movie starts, that's plenty of time to get some things" the Chinese woman said to herself as she looked at her watch, walking to the little shop they had near the entrance.

She looked at all the snacks and since she didn't know which one Chaesol would prefer, she bought a little bit of everything. Chips, candies, gummy bears and a lot more kinds of things. She went to pay for all the stuff, ordering an extra bucket of sweet popcorn before walking with her two arms full of things to eat during the movie.

"What-..." Chaesol mumbled as she opened the door from the inside of the car, trying to help Handong. "Did you bring 15 more people other than me? Or how are we supposed to eat all of that?"

"We eat what we can and we gift the rest to Kwan" the Chinese chuckled, getting back in the car and looking at her girlfriend who was smirking for some reason. "What? What did you do?"

“Me? Nothing!” the black haired girl lied, still smirking at Handong and stealing a gummy bear.

"Alright... lemme see. You didn't break my chair, you didn't take anything from the little storage here... you are still fully clothed... I have no idea, you little trickster"

“I thought about it… and maybe you should go park a little closer to the screen” Chaesol said with an innocent smile. “I don’t have my glasses”

"Glasses? Since when do you wear glasses?" The Chinese asked, putting the bags on the backseat.

“I don’t… I use them only when my eyes are tired or when I have to look at something that’s pretty far from me” Chaesol said with a pout.

"You... you have to show me at home" Handong whispered, imagining her girlfriend with some cute glasses.

“I will! Now let’s go closer to the screen” the black haired girl chuckled, insistently looking at Handong.

"Of course, I can't let you miss the m-... uhm... did I take my keys with me to the shop?" Handong asked, noticing they were gone.

“I don’t know… maybe you did. Did you check your pockets?” Chaesol asked, letting a little chuckle escape.

"Yeah I checked, they're not-... Chae, princess, where are my keys?" The older woman suddenly asked, realizing why she was smirking before.

“How would I know that?” her girlfriend asked with a pout. “I didn’t take them”

"Come on, don't play with me. I'm sure I left them here"

“Okay, maybe I took them” Chaesol admitted, taking another gummy bear and squeezing it a little.

"Alright, you definitely took them. You can give them back now" Handong laughed, holding out her hand.

“Why should I give them to you… without anything in exchange?” the taller girl asked, still playing with the gummy bear.

"I gave you kisses this morning and a lot of candy right now" 

“A car is way more expensive than candy” the black haired girl said with a little pout. “And I really like your car”  
  


"What do you want, princess? Or do I need to take them out of your pockets just like that?" The bartender chuckled.

“Who said they’re in my pockets? They could be in my purse or on the backseat? Or under my chair” Chaesol teased. “It would take way too long to find them”

"I would find them easily, it's just a car I have to search through"

“Maybe I threw them out of the car?” Chaesol chuckled, grabbing Handong’s collar. “One really good kiss… and you will have them back”

"Promise? Because I know you. It always starts with a kiss with you" the bartender sighed with a little grin.

“Doesn’t it start with a kiss for everyone?” the taller girl chuckled, locking eyes with Handong. “Just a kiss and then we’ll wait for the movie, I promise”

"Alright" the Chinese girl said, not really knowing if she should trust her girlfriend but pulling her closer for a kiss anyway.

The black haired girl kept kissing her for definitely more than a single kiss and she pulled back with a huge smile.

“I really needed that” she admitted, pecking Handong’s lips once again and taking the keys out of her pocket, handing them to her girlfriend.

"Thank you, princess" the red haired girl chuckled, accepting the keys and driving a little closer before stopping the engine again. "Is this better?"

“We were fine there, I just asked you to drive closer because I wanted to notice that they keys weren’t there” Chaesol chuckled. “And because… I actually have my glasses here!” she added, taking them out of her purse.

"Honestly? I thought you were lying about the glasses" Handong awkwardly chuckled, excited and silently pleading for Chaesol to put them on.

“I wasn’t! I don’t really need them now because we are close enough to the screen though” the taller girl said with a smile, picking her purse up to put them back in. Her girlfriend immediately started the car again and drove backwards, even more than before.

"The... the sun was in my eyes" she lied, eyeing the girl's purse.

“Oh… okay, I guess I’ll need these then” Chaesol chuckled, cleaning her glasses and putting them on and brushing her hair backwards right after.

"Wow" the older woman simply stated, staring at Chaesol who smiled at her and cutely pushed the glasses up her nose. "They are nerdy glasses... but they make you so much cuter"

“I d-don’t really like them… that’s why I’ve never put them on in front of you. But I wouldn’t be able to see the movie without them now” the taller girl admitted with a shy smile.

"You're beautiful with or without them, really. But if you don't want to wear them... I can move forward again and make the people think I'm crazy"

“We are fine here, babe” Chaesol chuckled, reaching for Handong’s hand and squeezing it lightly. “If you like them, I can wear them without problems!”

"I love them, but most importantly I love the person wearing them" Handong whispered.

“You are the cutest” the black haired girl said with a light blush, leaning in to peck Handong’s lips. “I love you too, babe”

After their joking around both Handong and Chaesol turned to the screen, holding hands until the movie finally began. The bartender was right in saying that it wasn't as romantic as it would be at night, but it still was romantic nonetheless. A good movie, a good girlfriend, what more do you need?

  
  
  
  


-=-

Yubin woke up feeling a little better than the day before. She slowly sat up, not really having any idea of which day or what time it was. The room was as dark as usual and the really not nice vampire forbade her from opening the little window in the room so she decided to assume it was afternoon because the vampire wasn’t there. She lifted her shirt a little and checked her wounds, smiling because they were healing pretty fine, even though she had no idea of how she got hurt this badly anymore. When she asked for an explanation, the vampire just said that she decided to remove a few hours of her memory, because it was better like this.

She tried to stand up from the ground bed that was way too hard to be comfortable when she whimpered, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach and thigh.

"For someone who saved my life... she could really improve the comfort of this room" the blue haired girl groaned.

She gathered her strength and she stood up, leaning against the wall and reaching a bottle of water on the table. She drank almost the whole bottle and she put it back down on the table, looking around. It would be an understatement to say that this place was depressing. She knew the vampire was hiding and that she had no interest in making this room feel like home, but maybe Yubin could help with that a little. And just maybe… it would help the vampire to warm up to her a little since in days spent together they talked for maybe 10 minutes? And she didn’t even bother to introduce herself, even though Yubin knew exactly who she was.

She slumped over to a broom in the corner of the room, taking it in her hands and deciding to sweep the room to clean all the junk and dust on the floor and the spider webs on the ceiling, taking regular breaks to catch her breath when the pain flared up again. She moved carefully and slowly, definitely not wanting to reopen her wounds, but even so while she was sweeping the floor, the wooden broom broke in half. She sighed and used the bottom half of it to keep sweeping.

When she finished she looked at the room, feeling proud of her work and she walked to the little counter, deciding to try something. The vampire had bought her a few things to eat and not knowing what to buy, she asked her what she wanted. Among other things Yubin asked for coffee so that she could try to make a blood coffee for her, hoping that she would like it. 

She cooked herself some simple food and prepared a cup of coffee and a cup of blood coffee, hoping that the vampire would be home soon so it wouldn't turn ice cold in this freezing room.

A few minutes after the door of the room opened and the cloaked vampire walked in, taking her cloak off and putting it on the pin on the wall she used as a hanger. She turned to the bed to check on Yubin and she sighed, when she noticed the girl was up. 

“You shouldn’t be up” she stated, glaring at her and tying the eyepatch behind her head since she would rather not show the huge scar to strangers, it made her uncomfortable.

"I-... I cleaned the room and I m-made you a coffee" Yubin said, hoping that the vampire would like that. The woman walked over to the counter, looking at the cup Yubin gave her and pouring it in the little draining hole.

“Vampires don’t drink coffee” the woman stated, looking at Yubin. “And I don’t know you so I won’t drink anything you touch” 

"It's a blood coffee, Minji, Siyeon and Gahyeon love it" the blue haired girl whispered, looking in Jiwoo's revealed eye and suddenly grabbing her stomach in pain as another wave of pain shot through it.

The vampire walked closer to the blue haired girl and picked her up, putting her on the chair at the table. 

"I spent days trying to fix this mess of a body and I told you to rest" she dryly said "You can tell me that Minji and Siyeon like this, but as I already said I don't know you and I don't trust you" the woman repeated, filling a cup of blood and sitting down in front of Yubin. "Plus… I told you to stay away from my stock of blood"

"I rested a lot and let me tell you, that stone bed of yours isn't nice at all" the hunter countered, still holding her stomach.

"You could have been under the ground right now, so I wouldn't complain about the bed" Jiwoo stated, putting some pills on the table. "Finish your food and take one of these"

"Okay" Yubin sighed, not liking how straight to the point she was being, reaching her hand up to the food when she noticed there was some blood on it.

The vampire noticed and looked at the hunter and then at the food.

"Are you bleeding?" She asked, looking at Yubin's arm.

"N-no... it's fine" Yubin replied, not wanting to tell the vampire about it, forgetting that she could probably smell it.

"Stand up and take off your shirt" the vampire stated, standing up once again. "I swear, if you opened a wound to clean this place…" she mumbled, glaring at the girl.

"I-it's fine don't worry about i-" Yubin was saying when the vampire stood right in front of her in just a millisecond, holding the hem of her shirt.

"I hate to repeat myself" the woman stated, looking at Yubin. "Take this off"

The hunter nodded, slowly lifting her shirt up, taking it off and covering her chest, turning away.

Jiwoo sighed, kneeling down and pulling Yubin a little closer. 

"Both your arm and your side" she mumbled, walking to the counter to take what she needed to clean the wounds and walking back to Yubin, kneeling down again.

"Please... not again" Yubin pleaded, looking down at her, knowing she was quite rough and uncaring.

"I wouldn't have to do this again if you didn't open the wounds again" Jiwoo stated, walking behind Yubin to take something and noticing her tattoo for the first time. She walked to the girl and brushed her hair away from her shoulder, carefully looking at the tattoo. "Why do you have this?"

"Siyeon invited me to the family" Yubin whispered, shaking her head, not wanting Jiwoo to treat her wounds again.

"This is the Phantoms' tattoo… a little bit modified" Jiwoo stated, looking at it. "Why did she give it to a human?"

"Because she considers me a part of her family. We g-got pretty c-close" Yubin stuttered, hearing that Jiwoo still didn't really have emotion in her voice.

"That's really hard to believe" the woman replied, looking at the tattoo once again before letting Yubin's hair fall on it again. 

"I can imagine it is" Yubin whispered, knowing it wasn't usual at all. "But it is w-" she wanted to add when she hissed as Jiwoo started cleaning the wound on her arm without a warning.

"The baby vampire said you're Siyeon's pupil" Jiwoo said, cleaning her wound. "Tell me about her"

"Well... she has blonde hair now, I dyed it for her. She started training me as an assassin since I always went in the frontline but yeah, my body wasn't... the best for that and stuff" the blue haired girl explained.

"I can see that myself" Jiwoo scoffed, wrapping a bandage around Yubin's arm. "And I didn't ask about you, I asked you to tell me about her"

"You mean Yoohyeon? The tall- Ouch!" She tried to ask, interrupted by a yell as she started cleaning the big wound on her stomach with disinfectant.

"I mean Siyeon. Why would I care about the other one?" Jiwoo sighed. "And I need you to stay still"

"What do you want to know about Siyeon? And why wouldn't you want to know about Yoohyeon?"

"I will give one piece of advice, the same one I gave Minji years ago" Jiwoo said, standing up and walking to the sink to get some hot water. "Choose your group and don't care about anything that is not them. Minji and Siyeon are my group and that's it"

"I regret to inform you b-but... Minji made h-her own group of s-seven. 3 va- now 4 vampires and 3 humans" Yubin countered.

"That doesn't mean you have to be my group" Jiwoo said, glaring at Yubin. "The only reason why I saved you is because I've seen you with Siyeon before… and because you saved her"

"I know you wouldn't have saved me" Yubin stated, wanting to say how Minji would be mad at her but deciding to just shut her mouth.

"It's not because I'm bad or something. It's just not worth it… to risk all of this for a human I don't know" the vampire said, in a tone softer than her usual one.

"Are you almost done? It's s-starting to really hurt" Yubin gritted her teeth.

"I'm done with this one. But I need to check your leg" the vampire replied, throwing away the old bandages.

"I'd rather you don't look at it" the hunter whispered, knowing by the pain that it was pretty bad.

"Would you rather lose your leg?" Jiwoo asked, looking at Yubin and being straight forward as always.

"I'd rather l-lose my leg than to g-get it burnt shut again"

“You are as stubborn as Siyeon, no wonder she chose you” Jiwoo mumbled, standing up in front of Yubin. “I won’t burn it if it’s not necessary”

"Promise?" The younger girl asked, looking at the vampire's uncovered eye and slowly unbuttoning her pants.

Jiwoo looked at the girl and the corners of her lips raised a little because of what Yubin just said. The vampire had spent ages with the Nightshades and it was a world without promises or requests, it was just orders. No one trusted no one. And now she couldn’t help but smile in front of a girl who asked her to promise something, just to know that she could trust her word. 

“Promise”

The blue haired girl nodded her head, closing her eyes and slowly letting her pants drop down, feeling a little awkward at the action and scared for her reaction.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Jiwoo asked, bending down to check on the pretty big wound on Yubin’s leg as she took off the bandage.

"I don't normally d-drop my pants for a-anyone no" Yubin whispered.

“Alright then” the vampire stated, using a hand to take off the eyepatch. “Now we’re even”

"That looks... painful but... honestly a bit badass too" Yubin dared to say as she saw the huge scar over the vampire's eye.

“It was painful… but they made sure not to touch my eye” Jiwoo explained, looking at Yubin’s leg. “This one is not healing well”

"C-can you see through that one?" The younger woman asked, not wanting to talk about her leg.

“I can see perfectly. They just needed to show to everyone that you can’t mess with them” Jiwoo said, noticing that talking about something else was helping Yubin to stay still. “Vampires heal fast… So I’m sure you can imagine how many times they reopened the cut to make it scar like this”

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to imagine that" Yubin shook her head, pretty sure she would throw up just at the thought.

“Your leg will probably scar as well, and your stomach” the vampire said, cleaning the wounds.

The younger girl hissed because of the pain, nodding her head.

"Then I can share them with my girlfriend" she smiled, thinking about Gahyeon. "And is it normal that I hear my own heartbeat in my ears? Is it my blood pressure or something?"

“You lost a lot of blood, I would be surprised if you couldn’t hear that” Jiwoo simply replied. “You’re still really weak, even though you are healing better than I thought you would”.

"You won't need to... do 'that' to my leg right?" The hunter asked, getting dizzy because of the pain.

“It’s not infected… I’ll just clean it and wrap it again and we will see how it goes” the woman said, looking up at Yubin. “You will stay with me for a while longer, and then I’ll bring you back to them. I can’t keep you here”

"But I need to t-train... I need to k-keep training"

“I will train you” Jiwoo stated, surprising the girl. “Not now though… and we will do only basic stuff, because your body wouldn’t allow you to do more than that”

"You? B-but you don't know what to do? I don't have my spear or my daggers, they were on the ground in that building"

“If you promise me that you won’t kill me in the few hours I’m able to rest… I can give them back to you” Jiwoo said, standing back up. “But you won’t need them for the training”

"Alright. Thank you" the blue haired girl said with a little smile.

“Tomorrow you will rest for the whole day again and starting the day after, we can start training” the red and black haired girl explained. “You will wake up with me early in the morning and we will train, I’ll leave after lunch and I’ll come back probably during the night”

"That sounds like a plan" Yubin agreed and as soon as Jiwoo was done cleaning her wound, she pulled her pants up again.

“I will keep you here for another 4 or 5 days but we need to set some rules” 

"5 d-days?? C-can I at least call my friends?"

“I can’t risk that” the vampire stated, shaking her head. “I already left them a message, they know you’re alive”

"I can't... you can't keep me here for 5 days!" Yubin whispered, shaking her head. "And what do you mean rules?

“I can and I will” the woman simply replied, sitting back in front of Yubin. “I mean that my life is on a thin line right now because I wasn’t supposed to intervene the other day. My job was to help from the outside and that was it. But then you happened… and now they’re going crazy to find the mole”

"I'm s-sorry" the hunter said, shaking her head. "Just... tell me about the rules"

“You won’t try to contact your friends and you won’t leave this room” Jiwoo started to explain. “I will take you out with me next time I will go out to buy food so that you don’t go crazy in here”

"You do know how this sounds right? Locked in a room, no contact?"

“Look, you want to leave this room? Be my guest. They will kill you in no time” Jiwoo stated, locking eyes with Yubin. “And if that is not enough of a reason… if someone is searching around here and finds you? I’m gone as well and with me all the help I can give to your group”

Yubin gulped at hearing those cold hard facts, nodding her head.

"Fine... I'll stay with you for as long as you need" she sighed, dropping herself on the bed again.

“I will… try to be a better company than I’ve been these past days” the vampire said in a softer voice, looking at the younger girl. “I’m just not used to have people around anymore”

"It's fine. You're doing what you need to do. I know" the hunter smiled, wrapping the sheets around herself. "Are you going out again?"

“Not yet… I need to rest a little” the red and black haired woman stated, dropping herself on the bed as well. “I came back really late tonight and you didn’t let me catch some sleep… you just kept rolling around”

"Then maybe you shouldn't sleep in the same bed as me. That's pretty weird you know"

“Do you see another bed? I don’t even have a couch, where do you want me to sleep?” Jiwoo scoffed, turning towards Yubin. “I should have let you sleep on the ground”

"Nevermind" the blue haired girl gave up, shaking her head. Jiwoo sure was a weird one but her quirks were also amusing in some way. "Thanks for saving me... good night"

“Good night, kid” the vampire replied, making herself comfortable and trying to rest a little. Her body was able to rest because she wasn’t moving, but her head was wide awake and it was making it impossible for her to sleep. She took a huge risk by saving Yubin and it was an even bigger risk to keep her here, but she had no other choice. She sighed and she turned to the side, looking at Yubin for a few minutes. She checked that the blue haired girl's earmuffs were in place so that she would be able to rest and she shook her head… they had too many things to do and not enough time.  
  
  


**Thanks for reading, much love ♥  
  
QOTD: What special clip are you hoping to see next?  
  
Nyle: The parody video of one of their D:RTU songs  
Cristina: 2YOO. WHERE IS MY 2YOO COVER? I NEED MY DUET**


	120. Chapter 120

Sorry for the really late update, author Nyle was really busy today for school :(

After a week of staying away from home, Jiwoo finally gave Yubin permission to go back home. The vampire had brought her next to the vampires' place and she left when Yubin was a few blocks away. Jiwoo would probably never admit it but Yubin noticed she followed her until she arrived at the house. The blue haired girl knocked on the front door, but after a few minutes no one had opened yet. She took the spare key they usually left in a secret place when they were in the back garden and she entered, finding the house empty. She walked to the door that goes to the back garden and she smiled, looking at Bora and Siyeon that were training together. She silently opened the door and walked out, softly clearing her throat.

"I've been away for a week and my partner already replaced me with my sister?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Y-Yubin?!” Siyeon gasped, rubbing her eyes because she didn’t believe she was back. The vampire had expected Jiwoo to send another message to say Yubin was coming home but there she was, in the flesh.

"You do remember my name at least" the blue haired girl smiled as she saw her sister run towards her. Knowing Bora, Yubin put herself stable on her legs and she prepared for the impact as her sister jumped in her arms, hugging her tightly.

“You’re back” the brunette yelled, kissing Yubin’s face and hugging her tightly, running her hands over her back as if to check if she was real.

"I'm back" Yubin whispered, caressing Bora's back as well. "I missed you so much, sis" 

“A-are you... are you okay?” the hunter worried, immediately stepping back from Yubin, scared that she shouldn’t have hugged her. “Did you heal? Are you still hurting?”

"I'm okay, don't worry" the blue haired girl reassured her as Siyeon walked to them, not knowing what to do and not knowing if Yubin was angry with her for what happened. The blue haired girl noticed how hesitant the vampire was so she smiled at her. "No hugs from my mentor?" She teased.

“Of course you’re getting a hug” the blonde whispered, quickly pulling Yubin into an embrace and resting her head on her shoulder, carefully wrapping them around her waist. “I... I thought I lost you”

"You didn't" Yubin replied, pulling both of the girls closer. "It was a really really close call though" she added in a whisper.

“Yeah I know all th-” Siyeon wanted to say when Bora quickly hit her arm, reminding her that she shouldn’t talk about it since Yubin had her memories erased.

"It's okay. I know something bad happened and I know Jiwoo took that memory away" the blue haired girl said, looking at the two women. "She didn't give me details though… I just remember I entered the building with you and Yooh and the next thing I know, I'm dying in Yoohyeon's arms" she explained, looking at Siyeon.

“It’s probably for the best, little one” the latter whispered, shaking her head, replaying the scene in her head, happy that the younger girl didn’t remember that. She shouldn’t have to remember something that terrible.

"It probably is" Yubin agreed, nodding her head. "There is… there is something I need to tell you"

“What is it?” Bora asked with a big smile, so happy that her sister was back, guiding her to one of the benches and pulling Yubin on her lap, putting her arms around her waist, holding her close as if to make sure she wouldn’t go away.

The blue haired girl felt so happy and so safe in Bora's arms that she almost decided to wait to say what she needed to. She didn't want to ruin this moment, but it was something she had to do. She waited for Siyeon to sit down beside them and she took a deep breath. 

"Jiwoo tried to stop the bleeding from the wounds and she tried to heal them by burning them" Yubin explained, playing with her fingers. "But I was losing too much blood and my heart was failing me" she whispered.

“B-burning them? You mean like... the thing I s-showed you?” Bora asked, sounding a bit pained by the idea because while it did close the wound it also hurt like a bitch.

"She wasn't able to stitch the wounds and she said she couldn't risk to bring me to the hospital because if… if the doctors failed to save me, she couldn't have done anything about that"

“Smart choice” Siyeon nodded her head. "It would be a disaster if they discovered you were in a hospital. It could end up with the vampires infiltrating there and... possibly mixing humans into this wouldn’t be good for obvious reasons”

"That… wasn't the main reason" Yubin whispered, not able to get to the point. "Jiwoo… f-failed to save me by healing the wounds and burning them and all of that" she said, locking eyes with Siyeon.

“What did she do then? You’re clearly alive so... did she get help from someone else?” the blonde vampire asked, tilting her head, suddenly realizing something. “Wait...”

Yubin looked in her eyes and just nodded her head. By the way Siyeon's heartbeat increased, she understood what Yubin was trying to say. 

"She tried everything she could but I was drifting in and out of consciousness and w-when she heard my heart was failing me-..." 

“Bin, what are you saying?” Bora nervously chuckled, squeezing the younger girl’s hand.

"S-She had to turn me, Bora" Yubin whispered, not turning around because she couldn't face her sister right now. 

“T-turn you?” the small woman repeated and Siyeon just sighed as Yubin just confirmed her thoughts, not knowing what to say at all.

The blue haired girl nodded her head with her eyes fixed on the arena. 

"I'm a vampire" she whispered, admitting it out loud. The two other girls stayed quiet for a little bit, letting that new information sink in. Yubin who almost died a week ago came back, immortal. "I r-really need you to say something about that" the former hunter whispered, daring to turn around to face both of them.

“D-did she... did she help you with the... the basics?” Siyeon finally decided to speak up, locking eyes with her pupil.

"She did… that's why she kept me with her for more days than it was necessary. My body healed days ago but I needed to learn all the basics" 

“So your hearing... it’s all okay?” the blonde vampire whispered, not really knowing what to say still. When she heard Yubin was okay she thought Jiwoo managed to fix her, not this way though.

" 'Okay' is a big word, but I'm getting used to it. She… is a pretty good teacher" Yubin said, faintly sighing right after because her sister still didn't say anything. "Bora…" she called in a soft voice.

“Y-yes?” the brunette stuttered, looking down.

"Please say something" the younger girl asked in a whisper, lightly grabbing Bora's chin and raising her head so that she would look at her. 

“What do you want me to say? What can I s-say? My s-sister is a vampire. Just like that”

"Your sister is alive" Siyeon whispered, reaching for Bora's hand and trying to make her see the positive side of it. 

“She is. She’s alive” Bora simply repeated.

Yubin sighed, standing up from Bora's lap and turning towards her.

"I d-didn't ask for it" she stated, shaking her head. "I was dying and she decided for me and I'm happy to be alive but there are things tha-" the blue haired girl was explaining when she decided to just stop.

“That’s just it, Bin. You didn’t ask for it. I wasn’t prepared for this” the brunette sighed.

Yubin looked at Bora, feeling hurt by her reaction because no one was ready for this, definitely not Yubin herself, but she hoped at least her sister could support her.

“We got a message saying you were okay, that’s it. She could’ve at least mentioned you... With Yooh I knew, she asked me but this... both my friend and my sister suddenly aren’t human anymore and you... you were turned because you basically died” Bora whispered.

"Do you think it was easy for me? I closed my eyes hearing Jiwoo saying that she was sorry because she didn't manage to save me and I woke up… like this" Yubin said, raising her voice a little. "And I'm… I'm hating this, I feel this connection with her and I don't even know her. I don't know her and I feel like I need her to be close"

“That’s what me and Gahyeon have as well... it’s the blood sister thing” the blonde haired vampire explained. “And hey, don’t raise your voice at your sister... she didn’t mean it in a bad way or anything".

"She can't even say it out loud" Yubin replied, shaking her head. "She can't say I'm a vampire"

"Does it change anything if I do?" Bora challenged, locking eyes with Yubin.

"It would, Bora" the blue haired girl whispered "It would help me accept this…"

“You’re a vampire” her sister said, keeping Yubin’s gaze.

"I am" the younger girl replied, sitting back down on Bora's lap. "Do you love me the same?" She asked in a whisper, looking at her sister.

“What? Of course I do... You’re still my sister, Bin, I just... It’s hard to wrap my head around but... I will” the smaller girl said, lightly combing her blue hair.

"It's still me, I promise… I won't change" Yubin reassured her. "I just… have these now" she added, lifting her upper lip a little.

“They look g-good on you” Bora whispered, doing her best to accept that this right here was reality. Her little sister was a vampire now and she would have to deal with that. She carefully brought a hand to one of the fangs, feeling it’s pointy end. “T-they are already bigger than Yooh’s” she added with a little smile.

"Really? Hers didn't grow a little while I was away?" Yubin asked with a shy smile. "Jiwoo taught me how to take them in"

“They are still the little baby fangs you saw last time” Siyeon jumped in “She isn’t even able to put them in yet”

"It's kind of difficult in the beginning. But Jiwoo literally didn't let me breathe these last days. We trained a lot" Yubin explained, looking at the older vampire. "Siyeon… does she feel it as well? What I feel?"

“She does. Whether you want it or not, you have a blood bond with the person that turned you. For Yooh, Minji, me and Gahyeon it’s not a problem since we are always around each other but for you... Jiwoo isn’t here and you’ll start feeling like you miss something, crave her presence” the older vampire carefully explained.

"That's why I felt like this. When she was bringing me here… I was really happy to go back home but a part of me didn't want to come back. I felt like I needed to be with her… even though she wasn't exactly affectionate"

“It’s okay for the first days but... like when Gahyeon was k-kidnapped... you start really feeling it after some time”

"She will be back… she promised" Yubin whispered, turning towards Bora and noticing a little bit of sadness in her eyes. "Hey… you are my big sister and nothing will ever change that" the younger girl whispered, wrapping her arms around Bora's neck and hugging her tightly, careful not to hurt her.

“I know, Bin” the smaller woman nodded her head, kissing her sister’s cheek and turning to Siyeon. “W-what... what is her place in your pack?”

"She…" Siyeon whispered, looking at Yubin and realizing she knew the answer already. "She's not in our pack, Bora" the blonde woman admitted.

“W-what do you mean s-she’s not-... wait... but how do you guys... see her then?” her girlfriend whispered, sounding worried.

"Considering that Jiwoo is a friend… I don't see her as a rival" Siyeon explained. "But this makes everything more difficult. Now Jiwoo is a leader and she has her own pack and… that means that if Jiwoo comes back, there will be two leaders"

“W-will Minji need to... fight Jiwoo? Because of me?” the blue haired girl asked.

"That is difficult to say now but… if we want to be all together in peace, one of the two leaders needs to submit to the other one" Siyeon explained. "When M-Minji comes home… just wait for her to approach you and DON'T try to reach for Yoohyeon before we explain everything. Being the leader, Minji will smell that a vampire from another pack is here"

“O-okay” Yubin said, feeling a little scared by that, not knowing how Minji would react.

"I'm sure it will be okay… Jiwoo is like Minji's big sister, she will be okay with you staying with us and Jiwoo knows that or she wouldn't have left you here" the blonde vampire said, reassuring Yubin. "Jiwoo feels really protective of you, even more now that she just turned you"

“Isn’t there a way for her to... submit to Minji? Transfer to her pack?” Bora asked, not wanting any troubles to arise.

"There is… but the problem is that once a leader creates their own pack… it's really rare that they're willing to give it up" Siyeon said, looking at Bora. "Jiwoo would have to submit to Minji and Yubin would have to do that as well… and Jiwoo won't like to see her 'second in command' submit to another leader"

“I don’t get it... Jiwoo isn’t here, why wouldn’t Yubin be able to do it? Can’t she just say make me yours?”

"It doesn't work like that. And even if it worked like that… for what Yubin is feeling right now, she wouldn't be able to submit to another leader. She has a blood bond with Jiwoo and her loyalty is with Jiwoo now"

“Great... I can already see all of this going to shit” Bora sighed, shaking her head. “Can’t she forcefully take her over?” she asked, just because her mind was going wild with this.

"She could… but that would mean two things" Siyeon said, shaking her head. "First… they would have to fight until Yubin changes her loyalty and second, she would feel devastated by it. Minji would break her bond with Jiwoo and Yubin would feel like she doesn't belong here… constantly craving for that bond"

“So conclusion, I’m in another pack until Minji and Jiwoo decide how to fuse” Yubin stated with a sigh as she heard the front door opening, looking at Siyeon and knowing she heard it too.

"Okay, just… Bora, stay in the middle" Siyeon instructed, pulling her girlfriend closer. "Yubin, you are technically a second in command so she won't like to see you next to her second in command. Just… stand up, go there" the blonde woman instructed, panicking a little because this never happened before and she had no idea of how to deal with this.

“Singnie? Bora?” they heard Minji call from inside the house, confirming it were indeed Yoohyeon and Minji that had arrived home.

"Can you jump already?" Siyeon asked, turning towards the blue haired girl who nodded her head. "If Yooh runs towards you, just jump on a branch or something. You don't want to touch the leader's partner before we explain ourselves"

“O-okay” Yubin said, signalling she understood as the blonde vampire answered they were in the back yard. The door there opened soon after, revealing Minji and her mate.

"Are you still training?" The oldest vampire asked as she noticed Yubin's presence. "Yubin, you're back!" She cheered as Yoohyeon was starting to run towards the blue haired girl, but Minji grabbed her wrist, stopping her all of the sudden.

"Babe? What's wrong?! I want to go hug her!" The silver haired vampire pouted, her big smile still on her face.

Minji turned towards Siyeon and locked eyes with her, realizing that she was right, something about Yubin was different. 

"Stay here" Minji stated, letting go of Yoohyeon's wrist. The latter did what her girlfriend asked as Yubin just looked at her with a little smile.

Minji walked towards Yubin, locking eyes with her and stopping in front of her. 

"Please… tell me it was Jiwoo" she whispered, not that it wouldn't be a mess anyway but it would be way worse if it was a random vampire.

“It w-was her”

"Okay… that's-..." The oldest vampire tried to say, not knowing how to deal with this. "You and I will have to talk about this later"

“Babe? What are you talking about? Why are you not hugging her? Why can’t I hug her?” Yoohyeon pouted, sounding really impatient.

Minji sighed, putting a hand behind Yubin's head and pulling her closer, stroking her back.

"I'm glad she saved you, little one" the oldest vampire genuinely said. "You will stay with us and I will treat you as one of my pack until I fix things with Jiwoo… just know that it won't be easy" 

"Can you stop ignoring me!" Yoohyeon suddenly yelled, stomping a foot on the ground.

"I wouldn't talk to our leader like that right now, Yooh" Siyeon said, shaking her head. "If she's ignoring you it means that she has something more important to do"

"More important? My best friend is back and I'm not even allowed to hug her!"

"Can I hug her, Minji?" Yubin asked in a whisper, looking up at the oldest vampire. "You know I would never hurt her"

“Pup, come here” the oldest of the women asked, looking at her mate.

"Finally!" Yoohyeon scoffed, quickly walking to Minji and turning towards her. "Can I hug my best friend now?"

Minji nodded her head with a little smile as the taller vampire quickly wrapped her arms around her friend, tightly hugging her, not too tight because she was scared she would crush her, but tight enough as she kissed her face.

Yubin melted into the hug, a hug she missed so much during these days and she chuckled when Yoohyeon peppered her face with kisses. 

"It looks like… I'm not the only one who missed the other" she said with a smile, hugging Yoohyeon tightly.

“We all missed you... we felt so down when we thought you... but then we got the message and we found hope again!”

"You saved me, Yooh… When you decided to hand me to Jiwoo" Yubin said with a smile, caressing her cheek. "Even though she didn't save me in the most traditional way…"

“Can someone finally tell me what the hell is going on?” Yoohyeon asked since everyone was just being vague.

"Jiwoo had to turn me" Yubin stated, not wanting to drag this any longer.

“She... She did?” the silver haired girl asked, immediately pulling up Yubin’s upper lip but not seeing any fangs.

The blue haired girl smiled, letting her fangs out while Yoohyeon was pulling up her upper lip. As soon as she did, Minji growled loudly and Yubin jumped back pretty quickly, growling as well but having no idea of what was happening.

“Don’t show your fangs to her like that” the oldest vampire stated.

"I w-was just… I wasn't threatening her" Yubin said, shaking her head but maintaining a fighting position. "I would never attack her"

“Don’t do that, Minji” Bora interrupted their standoff, walking up to Yubin and hugging her. “She was just showing them to Yoohyeon to compare”

"What is all of this about? Why can't she show me her fangs? We are family and sisters now" Yoohyeon said, sounding confused.

“We are not family, Yoohyeon, she is in Jiwoo’s pack. Not mine... yet” Minji stated.

"She will join our pack" Siyeon stated, standing up from the bench and walking to Bora and Yubin. "You just have to talk this out with Jiwoo and… we can be Yubin's temporary group. Everyone accepts her and none of us feels threatened even though she's a second in command"

“She already has bigger fangs and a higher position than me?” the silver haired girl pouted, chuckling right after.

"She… yeah, technically she does. She has my same position" Siyeon smiled, looking at Yubin. "I can't wait to train with you… you were fast as a human, I can't wait to see how fast you are as a vampire" she admitted.

“Why don’t we start now then? I’m ready!” Yubin cheered, swinging her arms around but the blonde vampire chuckled, walking closer to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I think there is someone else who needs to know about your situation no?”

"Yeah… and I can't wait to see her but she's not home" Yubin said with a pout. "Do you know when she will come back?"

“Well since it’s already this late, her lessons should’ve ended so... any minute now” Siyeon replied, looking at Minji to see if it was okay.

The oldest vampire nodded her head and she wrapped her arm around Yoohyeon, pecking her head. 

"You will have the time to talk at dinner, now we should leave her with Gahyeon who's coming home"

“Fine” the puppy pouted, smiling at Yubin. “I’m glad you're safe Yubs”

"I'm glad to be back" the blue haired girl replied with a smile, promising Yoohyeon that they would have the time to talk later as they heard the front door opening.

“I think you should go surprise her and go to her room, Bin” Bora suggested, giving her sister a little push.

Yubin nodded her head and pecked Bora's and Siyeon's cheek before walking back into the house and walking upstairs. She heard the noise of Gahyeon dropping her backpack on the ground and herself on the bed and she couldn't help but smile as she knocked on the door.

“Yes Bora?” Gahyeon answered because the smallest hunter was the only one except Yubin who normally knocked on the door.

Yubin silently opened the door, walking in and looking at the pink haired girl who was laying down on her bed, with her eyes closed, clearly very tired. She walked closer, being as silent as she could and when she was close enough she quickly bent down, covering Gahyeon's eyes but not saying anything.

"What are you doing, silly? How did training with my sister go? And is your shoulder still okay?" The pink haired girl asked.

The blue haired girl smiled looking at her girlfriend and she decided not to say anything. Being behind her, she kept her hands on Gahyeon's eyes and she bent down past them, softly locking lips with her.

"B-bora? What are y-you doing?" Gahyeon whispered, sounding really panicked.

Yubin chuckled a little in the kiss, even though she was a little bit disappointed because Gahyeon didn't recognize her lips, so she decided to deepen it a little.

"B-Bora! I-I know I said I... miss Yubin but... that d-doesn't mean you have to... k-kiss me like her"

"You won't have… to miss me anymore" the blue haired girl whispered between kisses.

"H-huh?" The vampire asked, removing the hands from her eyes and locking eyes with her girlfriend, widening them and immediately deepening the kiss even more, looking happy.

After a few more moments of kisses, Yubin pulled back with a smile, cupping Gahyeon's cheek. 

"Hi, baby girl"

"H-honey... you're back... are you okay? Did you... did you heal?" The girl asked, wanting to lift up Yubin's shirt to check.

"I'm okay and I healed… but let's just say we both have burn scars now" Yubin said with a little smile, showing Gahyeon the scar on her stomach. "And I'm pretty sure we have a really similar one on our thigh"

"You s-shouldn't be so happy about that..." her girlfriend pouted, softly bringing a hand towards her stomach.

“I wasn’t happy about any of those scars but… Jiwoo said I have to wear them proudly because of the reason I have them” Yubin explained, looking at Gahyeon’s hand on her stomach. “The funny thing is I don’t know what happened… but Jiwoo said I saved the group”

"You... you did. You were brave" Gahyeon whispered. "Don't do that again though"

“Don’t do what?” the blue haired girl asked with a smile, walking to the other side of the bed and laying down with her girlfriend. “Save my closest friends?”

"Almost die on me and disappear. You should stay right here. With me"

“I am right here, with you” Yubin whispered, resting her head on her arm and looking at Gahyeon.

"Good" the pink haired girl nodded her head looking really happy with that as she patted Yubin's head. "Good girl" she chuckled.

“Did you really just pat my head like you would do with a puppy?” the blue haired girl chuckled, pulling Gahyeon closer. “Did you miss me?”

"Of course I missed my panda" Gahyeon stated. "My eyes almost dried out from crying" her girlfriend responded, ruffling her hair.

“I can see that… and you look pretty tired” the younger girl whispered, gently brushing her finger under Gahyeon’s eye.

"I just didn't sleep too well and school was boring... Miyeon and Soojin sat with me during lunch though"

“Miyeon?” Yubin asked with a smile, really happy that her friend didn’t leave Gahyeon alone. “I’m glad you are making friends”

"She saw I was sad so she kept me company and Soojin... she's just sweet" the vampire smiled.

“Yeah, I know she is” the younger girl smiled, nodding her head. “We will make a pretty good group at school… the four of us. Well… five, Soojin’s girlfriend will tag along for sure”

"Does her girlfriend know about... you and Soojin?" Gahyeon asked, tilting her head.

“I honestly don’t know… but with Soojin it was different. I never considered her one of the list. It happened like… two times? But I think that the both of us just needed to have some deep talk and… uhm… that usually happened after sex” the blue haired girl explained, scratching her head.

"Deep talk? How do you mean? You didn't know each other that well right?"

“We didn’t but… I don’t know, she started it” Yubin explained, turning around and looking at the ceiling. “She asked me a pretty deep question right after ‘it’ and we started talking and we went on for hours. And the second time it happened… I’m pretty sure we had sex just to end up on the bed, looking at the ceiling and waiting for one of us to start talking about something deep”

"Do you... miss that? Those moments?" The vampire asked, pecking Yubin's lips and trying to show interest.

“I miss the moments, not the person I was having them with. I mean… Soojin is a great person but I’d rather have those moments with someone else”

"W-we can have those too... after sex" the pink haired girl whispered with a little smile.

“We can have those whenever we feel like it… it doesn’t have to be necessarily after sex” Yubin chuckled, cupping Gahyeon’s cheek. “And… uhm… we can’t really d-do that for a while” the blue haired girl admitted, remembering what Jiwoo told her.

"W-what? Why?" Gahyeon pouted with a sad look, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

“I will explain it later…” Yubin whispered, standing up from the bed and holding out her hand towards Gahyeon. “Let’s train a little, I’m rusty” she said all of the sudden.

"Sure" the smaller girl said, taking her hand, still pouting and letting herself be pulled up from the bed.

The two girls walked downstairs and Yubin asked Gahyeon to wait for her outside as she walked to Minji who was sitting down on the couch. 

“C-Can I train with Gahyeon? We will just spar and n-nothing more…” she asked, not wanting Minji to think they were fighting.

"You can. Be careful though" the black haired vampire replied with a firm look that at least looked a little softer than the one before.

“I will. T-Thank you” the blue haired girl whispered, quickly stepping back and running to the backyard, joining Gahyeon. “I’m back!”

"Great! What shall we-... where is your spear?" The pink haired vampire asked.

“Inside. Jiwoo taught me a few tricks for hand to hand combat” Yubin said with a little smirk.

"Not to be rude but... your technique won't outmatch a vampire's raw power, honey"

“I wouldn’t know about that… Jiwoo is a pretty smart vampire” Yubin chuckled. “Come on!”

"Alright" Gahyeon smiled, walking closer to Yubin and giving her a light punch, not wanting to hurt her.

“What was that?” Yubin protested, pushing Gahyeon back pretty strongly “I know you can punch way stronger than that”

"You're back just now. I'm not hurting you, honey!"

“I knew I should have asked Siyeon to train with me… you’re too soft” Yubin said with a smirk, wanting to piss her off a little.

"You have scars! You almost died. Of course I'm being careful" her girlfriend protested.

“I have scars, that means the wounds are not open and I’m not in danger, baby girl. Let’s just spar a little!”

"No. This was a bad idea. I thought you meant train as in run or exercise, not this"

Yubin walked to Gahyeon, pushing her shoulder a little and then pushing the other one, desperately trying to piss her off. 

“Come on! I will ask Siyeon if you don’t spar with me”

"Go ask her then. She's in the kitchen with Yooh and Bora" the pink haired girl smiled as she sat down and started doing some sit-ups.

"You're so boring" Yubin sighed, crossing her arms on her chest. "Just… what if I'm the only one who hits? And you block?"

"Why are you so persistent about this?"

"Because I'm proud of what Jiwoo taught me and I want to show my girlfriend?" Yubin sighed, sounding really stressed. "But it looks like I should really show your sister first" the girl stated, walking towards the door "I'll go get Siyeon"

"Fine. Just hit me. But it's not my fault if you hurt yourself" Gahyeon sighed, jumping up.

Yubin clapped her hands happily and walked back to Gahyeon. She jumped a little bit on her feet and she hit Gahyeon's hand, not as strongly as she could, but definitely stronger than she ever did in training.

"I really didn't imagine you would want to hit me to celebrate you're back... I expected cuddles" Gahyeon sighed.

"I will cuddle you later… but I have to show you something first" Yubin said with a chuckle as she instructed Gahyeon to cross her arms in front of her. She did what her girlfriend asked of her, looking her in the eyes and waiting.

Yubin punched her arms a couple of times and she stepped back, confusing Gahyeon, when she suddenly was right in front of her and she kicked her arms really hard, sending Gahyeon back a few metres.

The pink haired girl landed in the grass and rolled over a few times before stopping and pushing herself up.

"What the fuck?"

The blue haired girl took a deep breath, hoping that Gahyeon would take this in the best way as she ran towards her at a vampire speed, stopping right in front of her and cupping her cheek softly. 

"So uhm… I d-don't need to say it, right?" She whispered faintly.

"She... she turned you? And she... she t-trained you in a w-week?" The pink haired vampire asked, seeming more impressed by the second statement.

"She did… We spent every single moment she was home to train. I'm… honestly drained" Yubin said with a little smile. "But I still have a lot to learn"

"Yeah... your technique is lacking" Gahyeon chuckled. "Same for the execution" she added.

"Hey, I've been a vampire for a week… give me a break" Yubin said with a smile, caressing Gahyeon's cheek. "W-What… do you think about it?"

"I think you should show me your fangs" Gahyeon cheered, not seeming to be too upset or anything by it.

Yubin looked at the door and at the window of the kitchen, checking if Minji was looking at them. When she was sure there wasn't anyone she let her fangs out, locking eyes with Gahyeon.

The pink haired girl started laughing, poking one of the fangs.

"They're bigger than Yoohyeon's and you can control them already? The puppy is hopeless"

"She's not hopeless, she just has a really patient and soft mentor" Yubin chuckled. "With Jiwoo… you learn fast or you learn fast"

"She probably wanted to drop you here without vampire problems. Yooh is a mess. And it's so funny that she had baby fangs while yours are quite... average for a new vampire"

"I don't know how it works though… Jiwoo's fangs are big. Bigger than Siyeon's but not bigger than Minji's so… I don't know why mine are bigger than Yoohyeon's for now" the blue haired girl said, scratching her head.

"I don't think it has a certain system. They are just big or small and they grow or they don't. Just like your height" Gahyeon smiled.

"I hope they will grow fine for both of us…" Yubin admitted, poking her own fang. "And Jiwoo taught me how to growl" she chuckled.

"Let me hear! Yoohyeon just sounds like a horny cat when she does it, you should hear her purr" 

The blue haired girl cleared her throat a little and let out a pretty loud growl, not even close to Minji's or Siyeon's one, but it wasn't that bad either.

"It's not that powerful but… at least I'm not purring" she chuckled.

"It's pretty impressive. I don't know Jiwoo but... she sure as hell is an efficient and fast teacher.

"She is. Not the nicest teacher around though. Siyeon compared to her is a softie" the blue haired girl admitted, scratching her nape.

"Poor honey... It paid off though. You won't have to train the basics anymore"

"True and I'm glad about that" Yubin smiled, letting her fangs back in and pecking Gahyeon's lips. "That's the reason why we can't really… be intimate for a while"

"I... I understand... It would be pretty weird if she trained you in that as well" Gahyeon chuckled.

"That's not-... I didn't even think about that" Yubin mumbled, widening her eyes. "B-But that's not the reason why we can't do that… I'm uhm… technically part of another pack now"

"And why does that matter?"

"Jiwoo… she said we would end up fighting for dominance and since our loyalty is different… it wouldn't end well" Yubin admitted.

"So what? You're telling me my girlfriend is finally back and we can't do it for like... weeks? Months?"

"I-Is that the only reason why you're happy I'm back? Because you missed sex?" The blue haired girl asked, looking disappointed.

"Why do you still think that?" Gahyeon stated, sounding offended by that.

"Because it sounded like that?" Yubin whispered, squeezing Gahyeon's hand. "We can do so many other things together"

"I was talking about a normal aspect of our relationship, Yubin"

"I know… but it sounded like you were really upset by it" the blue haired girl admitted. "I know that is a normal aspect of our relationship and I will miss it as well but… I'm just happy to be back and with you, no matter what we can or can't do"

Gahyeon nodded her head, pulling Yubin into a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Welcome back, honey"

The younger vampire smiled, feeling really relaxed and happy that Gahyeon didn't sound upset or angry about her being a vampire. Apart from Bora, Yubin was scared her girlfriend would be upset because if in the future Gahyeon would decide Yubin is her mate, she wouldn't get to be the one who turned her. 

Thanks for reading, much love ♥


End file.
